Target Korosensei!
by NamineNasha
Summary: Minako Suzuki was blackmailed by Gakushu Asano into joining Class E, he wants to know their secret so he can finally dominate his father but upon learning the secret mission, Minako is put into a bind. If she stays quiet she's doomed to humiliate, but if she blabs not only does give out a international secret but she betrays her new class's trust. Can Class E work its usual magic?
1. One

**Hello everyone! I absolutely love this manga and after months of reading it over and over I finally came up with my own idea and I hope you enjoy it, its going to start between manga chapters 37 and 38. The main character of my story is an OC so if you dislike them you should probably steer clear of this story, I know OC's aren't for everyone so I thought I give a warning.**

**New warning: This story has mentions of rape along with bad language. So if your uncomfortable with either this is a just a warning. There is no actual rape taking place in the story however.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Asano felt itchy.

His father had a secret, he had done some snooping and he discovered some unusual things. One of those things included large sums of money in his bank account. Rumors of a strange man and his father seemed particularly bent on pushing Class E down. That had always been his goal as the school director but as of recently, it seemed to become an increasing effort.

Something was surrounding Class E and it was a secret, a big secret.

That gave Asano a chance. It had always been his dream to collar his father for once and for all, to make that man submit to his whims and he now had a chance. He just needed the proper tool to help him do this and after some time he found it. Asano needed someone to drop into Class E, but they needed to make it look natural and not only that they needed to be more than book smarts.

This search eventually lead him to a member of Class C, Minako Suzuki. The blonde beauty of their school who was half British and half Japanese. She spoke three languages, two fluently and while she was smart enough to get into Class A, she was not physically capable to keep up. It was a well-known fact that Minako was sickly, she often spent weeks in the hospital and didn't participate in Physical Education.

While classes were spent doing some physical activity she spent her days indoors playing around in the music room or played in the archery club honing her marksmanship skills. Archery was the only sport that wasn't completely stressful on her body. It was a long search, but he finally deemed her worthy of his plan. She could drop into Class E and not get much notice from others, his father certainly wouldn't question it too much.

It was a simple matter now.

Gazing at the door of the café, he waited for her to arrive, to the outside world this would appear to be a date so if anyone questioned it he would tell them that. Even if someone in school saw them it could be passed off as a date and they wouldn't question him or anything. After all Minako was a pretty girl that quite a few boys at their school liked.

She was nicknamed the Princess of Kunugigoka Junior High.

Hearing the tinkering of bells, Asano looked up and found Minako coming in with a stressed look on her face, unlike the rest of the world she didn't look at it like a date. She knew something was up. Watching her scan the café, brown met blue and they stayed locked on each other. Watching her walk toward him, Asano let a smirk slip on. His new chess piece was going to be making its way on the chessboard, hopefully this piece would give him the opening to checkmate his dad.

Minako was about average in height and was slightly heavier than other girls at school, she had a curvy figure where other were sticks. She was definitely one of the prettier girls at their school though, she had a rather nice chest with long golden blond hair that fell to her thighs straight as a pin. She kept her bangs trimmed short and she was usually always seen with a ribbon in her hair. She adopted the hairstyle of Minako Aino from Sailor Moon, the character she was named for. He heard on the grapevine that her mother had been in love with the anime and named her after her favorite scout.

Watching a nervous expression cross her face, he put on a friendly smile and waited for her to make her way over to him. Once she was seated he stared her down waiting for her to make the first move. She fidgeted under his stare and looked everywhere but at him, it wasn't till after the waitress brought her, her tea did she finally speak. "A-Asano-san? What's the reason you called me out?" she question.

Smiling, Asano picked up his drink and took a sip from it, "I have a plan and I need your help in fulfilling it Suzuki-san," he said calmly. He would take his time and break it to her slowly, after all he had nothing but studying planned for the rest of the day. He also had training, but anymore that was just as dull, "I need to solve a certain mystery and I need someone who's unsuspicious to infiltrate the enemy and discover it for me. I search and eventually that search lead me to you, you're the only one I feel can do this for me successfully. Apart from me of course, but I would have trouble getting in, not to mention I much rather ruin someone else's reputation than mine," he said.

Seeing a frown, Asano sat back and waited, "…What exactly do you want me to do? Also what do you mean ruined reputation? Also if that is indeed what you're going to do why would I help?" she asked, her stare narrowing in suspicion.

Smiling, Asano crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll start with why you're going help me," he said, choosing her last question. Pulling out a couple photos, he passed them over and waited for her to shuffle through them. With each picture Minako gazed at her face became redder and redder before she put them face down on the table, "Blackmail, you'll get the negatives when I get my answers," he said leaving the photos with her. "If you do as I say, Karma will never have to discover your little secret, it'll die with me and you," he said, with a devious twinkle in his eye.

He really did like it when people squirmed under his thumb, there was just something so satisfying watching them fidget as realization set in and desperation seeped into their stare. Watching the blond wilt under his stare, a pretty blush stained her cheeks as she nodded, "I understand," she whined.

Sitting back, he watched her fidget under his stare before he began again, "Now for what I want you to do and how it will ruin your reputation. You're going to drop into Class E," he said.

Looking at him shocked, Minako frowned, "Class E? You just want me to drop into Class E, what secret could they possibly have that makes you curious? Or are you going to use me for espionage, because once more, your Class A, you all don't care what Class E does," she said confused. What in the world did Rio's class have that would catch Asano's attention.

The little prince never look down his nose at the ones he considered bugs.

Rolling his eyes, he sat back, "If I knew their secret I wouldn't need you, as for what secret they could possibly have, all I can tell you is it will be very good. My father has taken measures to make sure that no one can discover the secret. He's protected his computer from my attacks and I can't even find anything in the bank statements about who gave him all that money," he said letting his irritation show, all the while Minako's jaw just dropped.

Once Asano was done, Minako shook her head, "If I wasn't so fearful of your father I would tell him about your lack of respect for his privacy," she said stunned. Seriously what child did with Asano did, not to mention to the extent that he did. Who the hell went over bank statements?! Let alone know what the hell they looked like? "Honestly, what kind of family do you have?" she asked.

Looking at her, Asano smirked, "Privacy is a privilege that only goes to one who can secure it," he said before a frown touched him, "Unfortunately; it's a privilege he's kept," he snapped.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Yeah, well that's messed up," she said.

Rolling his eyes, Asano sighed, "I didn't ask your opinion on my family, now I want you to begin to drop into Class E and when you do you're going to tell me their secret! If you look like your dragging your feet, not only Karma will see those photos! The entire school will know your secret," he said standing up ready to leave, only to be stopped by Minako.

Picking up the photos, she frowned, "I don't care if you show the entire school and I don't care if they know my secret. I don't like this school and what it thinks of me I could care less, so if you want to threaten me further you might want to rethink it. I don't have friends in the main building so it's not like I would lose anything and if boys stopped liking me because of my secret that would be a relief. They all freak me out anyway, seriously, the freaky guys in our school is at an all high," she said.

He couldn't get her that way, she only valued the opinions of her friends and love ones; random strangers and classmates were of no concern to her. She considered the people at her school to be deplorable, they were like wild animals and were no better than thugs in her eyes. While the school churned out some of the smartest and most successful people, it also created disgusting people.

Gazing at the blonde girl, Asano sat down again and watched her carefully, there was no hint of a lie in her face to tell him she was bluffing. She was probably telling the truth, but if so why would she come and stay at Kunugigoka Junior High. He knew for a fact that she had the means to change schools, it would be simple enough for her to drop out and enroll elsewhere. "If you hate the school so much then why do you stay, I doubt he's worth enough to stay," he said rolling his eyes.

Smiling, Minako looked up at him with a gracious look upon her face, "I stay because despite my feelings toward the school it does house two people who are precious too me. You will no doubt laugh and scoff at that, but my friendship with Rio means everything to me. As for Karma, yes he is worth staying at a school I hate. Therefore I stay," she said.

Frowning, Asano sighed, "Whatever you say, now, are going to do as I say or will these be making their way into Karma's hand?" he asked. Getting a nod from Minako, Asano stood up again, "Good, don't come to me, I'll call you and arrange meetings," he said leaving. Paying for his drink, Asano left Minako alone in the café with her thoughts as he headed home with his own.

Soon enough he would discover their secret and then finally his father would be under his thumb.

* * *

It was an easy enough task to drop into Class E, the main building had monthly test to determine you were in the right class. More than often C and D people fluctuated between classrooms. All she had to do to make sure it was a sure deal was lower her grades leading up to test. Gazing down at the little piece of paper, she sighed, it took time but she finally got her ticket to Class E.

Feeling eyes on her, she paid no heed to the whispers surrounding her, they meant very little to her, like she told Asano her classmate opinions meant little to her. She didn't even care when her sensei pulled her into the office to chew her out about lowering his reputation. All that matter was that she got put into Class E and soon enough she could get the negatives.

Once she did, she would go from there.

It would be easy enough to come back to the main building, she just had to score big on the next big exam but the question would be whether she wanted to come back. She didn't have a single friend in the main school but she did have one in Class E, Rio Nakamura. The two of them had been best friends since elementary school. She was with Rio back when she was always serious, when she still had had raven hair. Despite the fact that her friend lost her way and dropped into Class E, Minako still loved her and stayed in contact.

They often got together after school and on the weekends.

When Rio got into fight with her parents she always came to Minako's and would stay with her and her family till she felt she was ready to go home. Then there was Karma, he attended the same elementary school as her and Rio and ever since she met him she had a crush on him. She came to this school so she could continue watching him in secret. Minako didn't dare confess to him, Rio teased her enough and even if she liked Karma she knew what kind of guy he was and he would tease her just as much as Rio. It was best to keep her crush secret for a little longer, her plan was to confess sometime in high school. Walking through the halls, she listened to the whispers for a moment.

'_The little princess had finally fallen!'_

'_Maybe now boys will see how truly disgusting she is now.'_

'_Little Miss. High and Mighty was finally knocked down a peg!'_

Sighing, shutting out the whispers once more, Minako continued on through the halls, truly this school was deplorable. This was probably something that happened in normal schools, but it always seemed like a much more disgusting act to her in this school. Probably because this entire school was filled with nothing but actors, some better than others. Hearing a quiet hush hit the hall, Minako looked up and found a terrifying sight heading toward her, the school director. Feeling her heart jump, it began to pound so profusely that she could count each beat without feeling for it.

Pausing in front of her, Gakuhō Asano gazed down at Minako with his cold eyes and charming smile, "Suzuki-san, if you would please follow me, we have things to discuss," he said. His voice was charming and soft, but there was danger in his voice that left her with no choice but to follow. Gulping, Minako could feel her stomach churn as fear grasp her insides, what in the world could he want with her. It couldn't be about her dropping into Class E.

He didn't really care one way or another who dropped in Class E.

Following after the man, feeling a strong sense of dread, Minako passed through the halls in silence as they neared his office. Each step she took brought her closer and closer to what felt like her doom, she now truly understood what a pirate's victim felt like when walking the plank was a real thing. What could the chairman want with her? Did it have to deal with the secret Asano wanted or did she do so bad on the test that he wouldn't even accept her as a student anymore.

She could see that happening.

However, she knew she got points on the test, after all she knew a majority of them and she had just answered wrong so she would drop like Asano wanted her. Running through a series of scenarios, Minako was stunned when someone slammed into her. Falling down, she let out a small whine before getting distracted when a hand reached out for her. Looking up, she almost jumped out of her skin when she found Asano in front of her with a look in his eye. His father behind him looking at the two of them with his calculating eyes.

Grabbing Asano's waiting hand, she was pulled up quickly and without moving his lips he whispered to her so quietly the chairman didn't hear, "Deny anything he accuses you of, he doesn't have anything unless you talk, if you do I talk to Karma," he said. Stepping away, she didn't dare look at the chairman, "Watch where you're going," said Asano brushing past her.

Following him with her eyes down the hall, Minako turned back to the chairman and found a scary smile touching him. This wasn't good at all. She sucked at lying, Karma was going to learn her secret and he would use it to mortify her. She sucked at lying and was even worst when she was being intimidated, feeling like she was going to throw up she followed him the rest of the way feeling sick. Entering his office, she looked around at the large amount of rewards, all of these were a testament to just how great of an instructor Asano Gakuhō was. He was truly a horrifying and remarkable man.

"Suzuki-san, please sit," he said coolly.

Feeling a bead of sweat drip down her forehead, Minako's face grew hot but she did as he said and sat. Taking his time he sat down on the other side of the desk and gazed at her. Even with the oak desk separating them she didn't feel safe and felt her body seize up. All he did was stare though, the expression like father like son popped up in her head because just like Asano he just gazed at her. Probably waiting for her to talk, sweating under his stare she felt a spark of hopelessness bloom in her chest.

She hated the Asano family.

Sitting in silence for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, the chairman finally spoke, "Suzuki-san, I was surprised when I found your name on the roster for going to Class E," he said at last.

Looking at him, Minako held back a gulp and tried to control the shaking in her limbs, "…I just wasn't able to keep up since my last hospitalization. I'll just have to study extra hard and force myself to do better on the finals," she said quickly hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn't though, feeling his shrew eyes on her, she looked down at her lap nervously, "I don't doubt you'll find yourself back here, after all I don't believe you fell into Class E by accident," he said.

Feeling a jolt, she frowned, "…I don't know what you're talking about," she said playing dumb.

Gazing at her, a smile worked its way on his face, "I find it odd that you of all people, who's been hospitalized for far longer than this last time haven fallen behind. Not to mention a couple of weeks prior to this month's placement test you had a meeting with a certain son of mine. So tell me, did he put you up to this? If you tell me then we can forget this whole matter of Class E," he said.

Gazing at him, she felt a strong desire to tell him the truth but she couldn't chance Karma ever seeing those photos, she was pretty sure he didn't know she existed and if he saw them he think her a freak. His opinion actually mattered to her so she just couldn't chance it, besides, by dropping into E she would get to see him more often along with finally have a friend again. Shaking her head, she clenched her fist and stuck with her story, "…I-I asked Asano-san to meet me to help me with some studying but in the end I just wasted his time and for that I'm sorry," she said.

Hearing a heavy sigh come from the chairman, she looked up and recoiled when she found his face inches from hers and he had some darkness surrounding him. The shadows in his office seemed to grow and he leaned in closer to her with the hypnotic look in his eye, scooting back in her chair she watched him fearfully. "You keep saying that but I find it odd, in practically all your test you're correct up to the actual answer. Even test on history, you're only off by so far. Much like you deliberately failed," he said, his tone getting a dangerous edge to it.

This wasn't good.

Feeling him get closer, her heart pounded even more and she was beginning to feel short of breath, last thing she needed was a panic attack. Jumping up backing away from the chairman, she took a deep breath to steady herself, there was no need to work herself up. He had nothing and would only have something if she said anything. Feeling her words put out the worry, she gazed at the chairman with a stern stare, "I'm not trying to deliberately fail; I just wasn't able to keep up this time. My dropping into Class E was my own fault," she said firmly.

Feeling his eyes on her, she could see that he didn't believe her, he knew this was Asano. She couldn't help but think even more how strange their father-son relationship was. Hearing a knock on the door, both gazed at it, "Come in," said the chairman after retreating behind his desk.

Watching the door, Minako found the man from the assembly coming in, he had short spiky raven hair with sharp eyes. He stood tall and was handsome, dressed in a black suit. "Suzuki-san, this is Karasuma-sensei and he is here to discuss something with you," said the chairman waving his hand toward the daunting man. He looked like he belonged on some special opts team.

Gazing at him, he quickly sized her up before making his way over to her, holding out a hand he gave her a polite smile, "Good afternoon Suzuki-san I'm Karasuma, the physical education instructor for Class E," he said, waiting for her to shake his hand. Taking his hand, she could feel a numerous callous on them and he had power too, if he wanted her could crush her hand with his grip. Feeling him squeeze her hand he flipped it over before gazing down with a calculating stare.

"You're an archer, along with a musician" he said, it wasn't a question but rather a statement.

Frowning, she nodded, "Yes sir," she said feeling confusion. How could he tell all that through her hands, what exactly was this man? She didn't know anyone who could look at callouses and tell you what you did, well no one real. Sherlock Holmes could probably do it. In fact she was pretty sure he had done it, that or some other show that was spoofing or copying Sherlock did it. She couldn't remember.

Nodding he released her hands, "How long have you done archery?" he asked.

Counting up the years in her head, she finally go a number, "Six years," she told him.

Nodding, he gave a slight smile, "That might actually come in use," he said cryptically.

Raising an eyebrow, Minako dared a look over at the chairman who watched their exchange, "What exactly am I missing? Why would archery come in use?" she asked confused. Why would Class E need her archery skills? Where they training to become the chairman's army or something?

Clearing his throat, Karasuma brought her attention back onto him, "Suzuki, Minako by dropping into Class E your coming into an international secret that isn't to be discuss outside the class or with others. Your new class has been entrusted with the mission to assassinate its homeroom teacher and now that you will be joining them, it's your mission as well," he said. He was dead serious too, his expression said ever word he spoke was nothing but the truth. This man probably never uttered a single joke in his life but it just sounded so unreal.

Reaching into his pocket, he handed her a photo and on it was a yellow octopus who was dressed in black robes with a wide smile. "That creature destroyed the moon and he plans on destroying the earth next. Now, I've been inform of your particular health concerns and have arranged things in accordingly, since you can't join your classmate in the more physical actives. Now that I know of your archery I can have you work on that, but you also have a chance of distracting the target from our training and learning more about him if possible," he said continuing on. Her complete shock was of no concern to him and he just kept trucking on.

This had to be a joke at her expense.

There was just no way any of this was true, this was fake and not to mention insane! Yet the man's expression told her that he was not joking and every word he said was true. Which meant that the creature was real, Class E had an actual secret, and it was one she couldn't tell Asano. Feeling a bubble of panic, she could feel the world tilt. This was too much. Karma was going to see those pictures because this was obvious the kind of secret she couldn't share. Not only that but she was going to go to class with a monster. Paling considerably, Karasuma's voice began to fade out as her vision darken and she felt weak in the knees, then just like that she fainted. Catching the younger girl as she fainted right into his arms, Karasuma gazed at her in surprise.

He experience many reactions when he told the secret but this wasn't one of them, he never had a student faint on him. Looking over when the director made his way over, he watched him take her pulse, "I told you she's not good at taking news, despite being a decent student she can't deal with stressful situations. It was the reason I dropped her into Class C, she has the grades to be in A but can't take the workload of them," he said to the point.

Frowning, Karasuma sighed, "She probably isn't a good fit for the class then," he said.

Dismissing his comment, the director made his way to his desk, "She'll do just fine, she just needs a week or so to adjust," he said.

Gazing at him suspiciously, Karasuma lifted up Minako bridal style, "Considering your ideas on how your school functions, I'm surprise you allow someone like her in. Or speak of her the way you do," he said, doing his best to connect the dots.

Smirking, the director gazed at Karasuma with his condescending smile, "Don't get me wrong Karasuma-sensei, strength is what I teach all my students. Every single one learns the lesson survival of the fittest and she is no different. She has a weak body, but she makes up for it due to my teachings and lessons. As for the way I speak of her, I've known Minako since she was a young girl, her father and I are good friends; he asked me to keep an eye out so I do. He gives me a helping hand from time to times so it's only courteous that I extend the same," he said simply.

Nodding, Karasuma turned away, "If you say so," he said.

* * *

She woke up in the infirmary with a note from Karasuma-sensei reminding her to not speak a word about what he told her, no one was to know not even her father. With all of that piling up on her along with Asano's threat she went home. She didn't leave a very good impression with Karasuma-sensei, but that was all too much for her in a single day. She found out the secret Asano wanted only to get told it was an international secret, top that off with getting grilled by the chairman she had the worst day ever and she had a feeling more were to come.

Sitting in her room, Minako rested her head against her bed as her thoughts tumbled around in her head about what to do. Karma couldn't see those photos, however she certainly couldn't spill the beans to Asano about some big international secret. Sighing, she felt a tickling sensation on her neck and cracked open an eye to find her pet milk snake, Wordsworth. Her lovely little prince.

Offering him her hand, the bright red-white-black striped snake coiled around her wrist and arm, "Wordsworth, give me some wisdom!" she said, but the only answer he gave was a slight squeeze. His version of a hug, no she would get no help on this matter, she would have to find her way out of this on her own. She just hoped her brain was up to the challenge. Gazing at the ceiling Minako frowned, "Wordsworth, Karasuma-san said that…thing…wanted to destroy the earth. I don't know how to deal with that, I mean, I don't really feel anything toward that," she said feeling out of it.

Death was something she had grown accustom too.

She was told growing up that she would die young due to her heart, it took a while but she accepted it so being told the earth would be destroy wasn't as daunting as it should be. She accepted the fact she would die young long ago, it made no difference to her. However, this thing was threatening her family, Rio, and Karma. Even if she wouldn't live long she didn't want to condemn all of them to the same fate as her, she wanted them all to live full lives.

Standing up, Minako cemented the idea in her brain, she would do her best in Class E and try to help them kill this creature. Feeling a playful bit, the blond winced in pain before glaring down, "Geez! If you want something to eat just say so Wordsworth!" she snapped heading out of her room.

Walking through the house, she ponder over her thoughts wondering what she should do tomorrow, before she had left the school some people who apparently worked with Karasuma pulled her over. They had given her a couple of things that would help with killing the creature, a couple of green rubber knives they assured her would be affective along with the bb pellets.

She was going to test that though.

* * *

Minako work up bright and early the next day going through her normal morning routine before heading off to the school only this time toward the mountain classroom. The walk was rather nice and the scenery was lovely, she couldn't wait when she could walk here with Rio. It would be nice, but she was told in Karasuma's note to arrive a couple minutes early. She suspected he wanted to introduce her to the creature before class started just in case she had another fainting spell.

She really did leave him with a bad first impression.

Sighing, breathing in the fresh air she arrived at the top easily enough, standing before her was the wooden facilities that house Class E and now housed her. She hoped that she could get along with everyone, from the way Rio talked Class E was friendly and kind. She had never been unnecessarily cruel to any of them so hopefully even though she spent most of her school life in the main building they wouldn't hate her. She followed the golden rule; 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you,' so she wasn't really unkind to others, of course she had her moment like everyone but she wasn't like the others.

Stuff like that left a bad taste in her mouth.

Hearing a door open, she looked over and found Karasuma stepping out of the building, "Suzuki-san," he said bowing his head.

Giving him a polite smile, she bowed her head, "Good morning Karasuma-sensei!" she said.

Hearing light footsteps behind, they were joined, "I detect a British accent," said a female voice from behind, gazing back, Minako found the beautiful woman from the assembly. She looked stunning in the morning light, her fair skin was flawless and wrinkle free. Her eyes were a crystal blue and she had long wavy blond hair that was lighter than her own, "I also see it," she said gazing over Minako.

Smiling at her, Minako nodded, "My mother was English, she was born in Luton and growing up I often accompanied her there, so between her and the trips I picked up the accent while I learned English and it's stuck since then," she told her politely. She on occasion was questioned about her accent, she always got looks when people first met her because her voice sounded strange.

Looking at her, the woman smiled, "_You speak fluent English then?_" she asked, switching over to English easily.

Nodding, Minako replied, "_My mother often switched between English and Japanese so I grew up learning both of them and became fluent in both. I can also speak French, but I'm still learning so I'm not as fluent yet,_" she told her.

Smirking, the woman nodded, "Very good, you didn't screw up the L and R's," she said.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Practice makes perfect," she said.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma got both of their attentions, "Suzuki-san, this is Irina Jelavić and she's Class E's English Teacher, along with a professional assassin," he said bring her back to reality.

Feeling his eyes drill into her, Minako turned to face him, "I'm not going to faint again, the only reason I did yesterday was because I can't stand being in the same room as the chairman. So getting shoved into a room with him on top of being told about…well that, it was a bit much," she said getting right to the point. She wanted him to know she wasn't that pathetic.

Watching her carefully, he nodded, "If you say so, anyway come with us so we can introduce you to the target," he said.

Bowing her head again, touch of anxiousness touched her but she followed after him none the less with Irina taking up the rear. Walking down the hall toward the teacher's room she felt a tap on her shoulder, looking back she found Irina looking at her eagerly, "Say Jelavić-sensei for me!" she said. Gazing at her puzzled, Minako did as she asked and watched as a look of delight melted onto Irina's face. She was walking on sunshine and sliding down rainbows. That was curious, "At least I got to hear it once, no doubt those brats will get to you in no time," she said, leaving her in even more confusion.

That was quickly chased away when she stepped into the room, in the corner looking out the window she saw him. He was a lot taller then she imagined him and bright yellow with a head in the shape of a beach ball, yellow tentacles peeked out from his robes and there was a whispering noise coming from him. Walking closer, she paused when at last she could hear what the alarming teacher was saying at last, "Suzuki-san gazed upon her new sensei in astonishment! She had never seen such a noble looking teacher, such a unique looking teacher. Her mind was in a tumble as she struggle with what she should do," he said turning toward her as he narrated.

Raising an eyebrow, she gazed at the strange sensei before cracking a smile, letting out a laugh she tried to muffle it only to fail. She couldn't help it though, this thing was supposed to destroy the world, she didn't doubt Karasuma because he seemed like the kind of person who would die before uttering a joke. But it seemed like this guy would be the ultimate punchline. People have written how the earth would fall in so many ways. Zombies, aliens, human greed, meteors, nuclear warfare, and so much more, yet this would be the earths end, a goofy teacher.

Feeling eyes on her, she did her best to stifle her laughter, "Sorry, sorry, that was rude!" she said bowing her head to him. Standing back up she smiled, "I apologize, but after hearing that you want to destroy the world I kept wondering what kind of person you were. The last thing on my mind was someone goofy, it's a bit ironic that out of everything people predict will destroy the world. It's a goofy sensei that will destroy us, well if you can. The future is always changing so there's always a slight chance you'll die," she said in good humor.

Gazing at her, the yellow teacher cocked his head, "Sensei is glad he could quell some of your worries, but he's not goofy! Sensei is dashing," he said seemly unbothered by her laughter.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Yeah, dashing is far from my mind when looking at you. So what exactly are you? An alien?" she asked curious.

Getting a rather comical look of anger, he began to wave his tentacle erratically, "How rude! I was born and raised here! Why is that always you students first thought!" he cried.

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled, "You can see your reflect right? You look like you were a science experiment gone wrong or a being from outer space. So if you were born and raised here, were you originally an octopus and got turned humanoid or where you human and got octopusid?" she questioned curiously, after all he wasn't something you came across every day.

Wiggling his tentacle in front of her face, he shook his head, "That is sensei's secret, all you have to worry about is learning and killing me…if you can that is," he said a touch of arrogance in his voice, as green strips appeared on his head.

Looking back at the adults, she found Karasuma sighing, "When he does that it means he's mocking you," he explained.

Frowning, she nodded, "I know for a fact I could probably never kill you, but I'll do best to help my new classmates in killing you," she said bowing her head to him. Turning around she made her way toward the door before pausing, "Also I don't think you should look down on humans so much, they can become truly horrifying given the right circumstances," she said exiting.

Watching her retreating form, Korosensei smiled, "She's seems like she'll be an interesting student," he said perked up. Frowning, Karasuma looked back when he heard a loud hum from Irina, gazing at her together with Korosensei both watch the woman screw up her face in concentration. "Irina-sensei what's on your mind?" question Korosensei, ogling her chest while she was distracted.

Frowning, Irina gazed over at the two, "It's nothing; she just looks familiar is all. She reminds me of someone I met, I just can't remember who that was!" she said frustrated. It was like at the tip of her tongue, she knew those eyes and lips, "Ugh, I hate it when I can't place a person!" she shouted frustrated, kicking her seat out before plopping down. She met someone who look like they could be that girl's cousin, aunt, or even older sister.

* * *

She was forced back into the teacher's room till everyone else arrived, Karasuma-sensei said he wanted to introduce her to the class. Waiting behind the door, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some hand sanitizer, she had been curious if the weapons were really able to be used. So when she got home after she fed Wordsworth she grinded up a bunch of pellets. It took some time and after much frustration she finally got them grinded up fine.

She grinded them into a fine powder before mixing it with a scented hand sanitizer, she didn't really know much about him but comics taught her if he was super powerful, super smell wasn't impossible. So she took her sister's scented bottle and mixed it together. Rubbing it on, she took a deep breath to compose herself, she felt nervous but she could do this. She would take it one step at a time and deal with Asano, after brain storming she was able to come up with a lie that would at least get him off her back for a small while. Only for a little while though, after that, she better have a plan or get ready for Karma's teasing. As much as she liked him, she knew exactly what kind of guy he was. He was a teaser just like Rio. Looking over when Karasuma opened the door, she smiled before following after him.

It was time to start her life in Class E.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think? Please be kind!**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to make and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating this new chapter. So without further delay enjoy the newest chapter! Also a special thank you to Harukawa Ayame and Jaravic for being my first reviewers! I appreciate that you took the time to tell me your thoughts!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She felt nervous.

Standing outside the classroom with Karasuma, she listened as the octopus called out role, making sure everyone had come to class today. Which everyone had, today was a full house which meant everyone in her new class would be witness to her introduction and hopefully it would go well. If not then she pissed off the entire class and had no chance of redeeming herself.

Looking over when Karasuma straighten up, she did so herself and together they waited for the octopus to give them an introduction. Frowning, she looked over to Karasuma, "Um Karasuma-sensei, what exactly do I call the octopus?" she asked curious. Surely he had some kind of name the class call him by and he hadn't really give her a name.

Clearing his throat, he frowned, "The class nicknamed him Korosensei," he said, looking annoyed he had to utter the things name.

Frowning herself, she mused over the name, "Korosensei eh," she said. How odd was all of this, a super being octopus who was going to end the world. "Also you said he signed a contract saying he can't harm any student?" she questioned quickly. The octopus was really dragging on, all he had to do was say was that Karasuma-sensei needed to speak to them.

Nodding, he gazed at her, "You have nothing to worry about from him," he said reassuringly.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Oh I'm not worried about myself; I'm worried about Rio. I would have hated for her to been in a class with that thing for so long. I feel better knowing she's safe," she told him with a cheery smile in place. After had learned of him and it really sank in what he was she remember about Rio and started worrying about said girl because she had been with him for a while. Seeing a question pop up in his eyes she finally heard Korosensei give them their introduction, "He gave us our cue Karasuma-sensei," she said waving her hand.

Frowning, he nodded before opening the door to march though into the room, he was most definitely a solider he was a take charge kind of guy. Following after him, she felt eyes zero on her immediately and she could hear some whispers already. Including that horrid nickname of hers. Seriously, who the hell thought she looked like a princess, she was a far cry from one. Maybe her hair was princess like but her manners and personality, they weren't even close to princess like.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma waved his hand over to her, "Everyone from this day on, Suzuki Minako will be joining your class and in your assassination attempts. She has been briefed on the target and knows what's at stake," he said straight to the point before looking over at her. He was giving her a look that told her to introduce herself no doubt.

Flashing the class a smile, she bowed at the waist, "Hello and good morning, I hope we can get along," she said sweet and simply.

Hearing a scoff, she looked up and found the student she knew as Terasaka was gazing at her with an arrogant expression, "Teh, so the little princess has fallen from grace and has to come to squalor, how long before you go running back begging the main school to take you back," he said mockingly. It was just as Rio told her, Terasaka was quite prickly.

Hearing a startled cry she looked over with everyone else and found Korosensei on the floor bowing to her with his head pressed to the floor, looking up she found a comical look of fear. "Princess-sama, your sensei is sorry! He did not know he would be teaching royalty!" he yelled. "Allow me to make things more comfortable for you!" he shout darting out the window.

Shielding her face, she grimaced when wind pelted her face, he zoomed back forth for the first few minutes bring her random crap. A plate of sushi, a velvet pillow, a plastic crown and sepulture, and each time she only got out a few words because he always darted out again. Watching as the pile grew, she shook in angry, "Will you stop I'm no-," she yelled only to be stopped once more.

Freaking out he shook his head, "Of course how could sensei be so stupid, a princess needs a throne," he said zooming away once more. Watching him fly away, Minako could feel her eye twitch before an overwhelming sense of angry washed over her. Looking back were Terasaka sat, she shook with angry, this was because of him! She wanted to leave behind that stupid name but because he had such a big mouth she was getting pestered by that damn, not to mention stupid, octopus. Honestly who in the hell would think she was an actual princess, or that a princess would attend school.

Glaring at Terasaka she was happy to see him recoil in shock, sighing while the new student glare, Karasuma shook his head, "That's some nice blood lust but try to direct it at the target. I have some things to prepare so if you'll all deal with him," he said making his way out.

For a minute the class was quiet before someone laughed out, looking back they all watched as Karma stood up and bonked Terasaka on the head, "As usual your loud mouth gets you in trouble and causes nothing but trouble," he said, mocking him.

That seemed to break the ice, at once everyone began to laugh and relax; even Minako broke her glare of eternal hatred. Standing up Rio made her way up to the class, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Class E?" she asked, frowning at her with a stern stare. Rio really hated being left out of the loop, but she had her reasons for not telling her. At the time if she had then she would have broken down and told her everything else and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

If she could handle it herself she rather never have to bring this out into the open. Instead she would like to let it die with her and Asano like he promised. Despite being the ring leader of Class A he was a man of his word, one of his few good traits. He didn't pick up the 'twisting people words against them' trait his father had. Although she wouldn't put it past him to develop that trait, he was his father's son after all. He had the capability of true evil in him as well.

Giving her an embarrassed look, "Well, um you know how I have that deep, deep fear of the chairman?" she asked her.

Frowning, Rio nodded, "Yes," she said.

Sighing, she nodded, "Well, I was forced into a small confined place with him and then on top of that I was told about well, that thing so I sort of fainted," she said, her voice getting lower and lower.

Waiting a few minutes she sigh when Rio started laughing, "You fainted!" she cried out joyfully.

Blushing when the class joined, Minako crossed her arms, "You know I can stand being in the same space as that devil! So learning about the octopus on top of being grilled by that _devil_, well I wasn't able to process it fully so I fainted okay. Plus I was worried about you having been under whatever the hell he is eyes," she said wilting.

Laughing with the class, a pretty girl with long grey hair pulled into a low ponytail with straight bang, came up to her with a smile in place. She knew her as Kataoka Megu, she was pretty popular back at school despite their feelings toward Class E. She was nicknamed Ikemegu and actually got confessed to by girls back at the main building. She used to be on the swimming team, but because of the stupid rule that you couldn't be on sports teams if you're in E they lost one of their best members.

Smiling Megu patted Minako's shoulder, "It's okay, everyone has different reactions," she said.

"True but none of us fainted," said a girl with short black hair cut in a bob, snickering.

Standing up, a girl who looked like a Japanese princess came forward, "Don't listen to Fuwa-san I felt ready to faint, so you not entirely alone, I'm Kanzaki, Yukiko by the way," she said holding out a hand for Minako. Smiling back Minako took her hand, "I also understand your feelings toward the chairman, he can be quite unnerving," she said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, going to answer her only to be stopped when once more wind blew through the classroom, the octopus sensei was back and empty handed thankfully. "Sensei was not able to acquire a throne so he begs your highness for forgiveness, this humble sensei throws himself at your mercy!" he cried groveling to her from the floor.

Sighing, Minako pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, this was not going how she wanted it to, hearing more footsteps she was surprised when Karma came up. He had gleeful look in his eyes that told her someone was about to be his plaything. "Eh Korosensei! You couldn't even get the princess a throne! You shouldn't be groveling, you should be cleaning her shoes with your tongue," he said.

Sighing again, Minako shook her head only to jump back when Korosensei actually started toward her like she was going to indeed do as Karma said. Backing away, she was stopped by Karma who gripped her shoulders preventing her escape. It looked like she would have to do this another way, lunging forward she slapped her hands on top of the octopus's head and there was a reaction at once.

His skin sizzled and melted under her fingers, howling in pain he zoomed back so fast she fell forward onto her hands. Pushing herself back up ignoring the looks of surprise she gazed down at her hands, "So that stuff really does work," she said surprised. It actually worked, looking up, she found the octopus giving her a weary look but the skin she melted was already repairing itself. "Not very effective though," she said with a frown. That was rather unfair, his healing advantage.

Feeling someone grasp her wrist, she was yanked up by Karma who turned her hand over, watching him survey her hand she found a frown crossed his face. Joining him, Rio frowned herself, "Well you didn't pull a Karma so what?" she asked her curious.

Frowning, Minako held up the small bottle of pink hand sanitizer, "I barrowed this from my sister and mixed a couple of those anti-sensei bb's in it after crushing them. I wanted to see if the stuff really worked on him and I doubted he would just let me touch him with the stuff," she said.

Snorting, Karma took the bottle form her and started down the aisle back to his seat again, "You be surprised at how easily he falls for the stupidest tricks. He's unable to be kill so far but petty tricks are easily done," he said before taking his seat once more, pocketing her hand sanitizer.

"It's scented is it not?" asked Korosensei.

Looking back she found instead of looking angry or anything else, the octopus sensei looked more curious if anything. Frowning, Minako nodded, "Karasuma-sensei said you were a super creature, in comic books if you're a super something it's not surprising if you have super senses so I thought I would try to hid the smell of the bb's in scented sanitizer," she said explaining her reasoning.

Looking at her surprised, Megu frowned, "You're a fan of comic books?" she asked.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Guilty pleasure of mine, also Korosensei since you not going crazy I'm not a princess! It's just a stupid nickname some kid gave me. He was with his mom at the opening ceremony and said I looked like the princess in his book, so once more just a nickname!" she said. At the time she had thought it was cute of the kid but she soon found out that it was a curse. Some idiot heard the kid call her princess and he told another idiot who told another idiot. Halfway into the school year she found out she was known as, 'The Princess of Kunugigoka Junior High,' that was the worst. All because the kid thought she looked like the princess from his storybook, she experience so many awkward, cringe worthy moments.

Like a confession from Seo, that had just been ugh, cringe worthy. He was so not the kind of guy you dated, if he got knocked down a couple of pegs she might consider it. However she doubted he could survive the fall from the mountain top he put himself on. His English was passible but not the perfection he seemed to think it was, Asano's English was a million and one times better.

She also failed to see how living in California was something to brag about.

Turning toward him, she sighed and hoped that her explanation would stop it all, "So you can stop with this nonsense and return everything. I'm not a princess and haven't ever had a princess nor do I have a decedent of a princess within my family," she said. She knew for a fact because she had to do a family tree when she was in her fifth year of school. It had been hard getting her mother's info. Her parents had died young and it was hard to find her mom's birth certificate. Father practically purged the house of her mother after her disappearance, she wasn't sure out of what either.

Angry or sadness.

Standing up, Korosensei blush in embarrassment, "Sensei apologizes and is a little disappointed," he said. Before she could ask why, Korosensei began to spell out his fantasy of all of them to hear, "If you were a princess and sensei impressed you, you could order your people not to assassinate me and sensei could find protection with your people," he said happily.

Gazing at him as he gave a silly smile with a blush, Minako let her expression go cold and was satisfied when he looked at her wearily. Crossing her arms, she peered down at him annoyed, "Quite frankly if I was a princess of an entire nation I would alert my people to your existence and tell them on top of the reward for your head I would give them a gift. That gift being whatever they want as long as it's plausible, after all sensei you do want to destroy the world right. That means you want to kill my family and my dearest friend, I don't like it when people threaten them. I may not be much use to the class as an individual but I promise you I will do all that I can to help them rid the world of you. I already lost people I love and I don't intend on feeling that anguish again. So please live the last months of your life to the fullest sensei," she said ending cheerfully.

A silence enveloped the class as everyone looked to the scene in quiet surprise, this was not a development they were expecting. Gazing at Minako worried and surprised, Rio could feel a bead of sweat drop down her face, "Mi-Minako," she said worried. She was dead serious right now.

Staring her down, Korosensei beamed right back, "Sensei likes the conviction behind your words Suzuki-san and he looks forward to your attempts on his life with the class. Now, I think the seat next to Karma-kun and behind Okuda-san is empty, you can take seat there. Karma-kun you be nice and if you need any help adjusting to class don't hesitate to ask," he said, like nothing unpleasant happened.

Following his lead, she bowed her head respectfully and made her way to her seat. Sitting down, she felt eyes on her and turned to see Karma staring at her with a sly smile. Sharing a quiet stare down for a moment he finally gave a small chuckle and turned to the front, "You got interesting Cinderella," he said before tuning into the front to get into the lesson.

Staring at his seat surprise, Minako turned to the front herself and felt a small spark light up in her, Karma remembered her. Cinderella was a nickname she had throughout elementary school. She got it in in her first year, she was no good at tying shoes and often lost one shoe. Some boys made a joke about her being like Cinderella and it stuck all throughout the years there.

She was sure she would lose it in middle school, which she did, she just didn't venture to far from it.

The next hour was spent taking in Korosensei's lesson and she was confounded when she found that his lesson was on equal ground with the chairman. The Chairman, while horrifying as a person he was an excellent teacher and she thought he was unrivaled. He broke things down to where even the stupidest idiot could understand it, the same was said for Korosensei. He was impressive, he was very much into his lesson and you could tell he spent time on it. He was nothing like the main campus teachers.

With each lesson she found herself becoming even more confused, why was he teaching so diligently when all he was going to do was destroy them all. Wasn't it just a waste of his time, also why teach at all when you a super powered being, he would probably take over the world easily if he wanted too.

Sinking into these thoughts, Minako was surprised when lunch arrived.

Barely flinching when he zoomed out of the classroom, off to China for eggrolls, she sighed as Rio made her way back to her. Slamming her hands down on her desk, Rio drew the classes attention back to them and Minako just waited for her to begin, "What the hell was that?! You go sadist girl the first day your with him! You should have kept that a secret we could have used that!" she scolded.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "I'm not a sadist, as for what that was it was irritation," she said.

Hearing a perverted laugh, she looked over and found a boy with short raven hair gazing at her with a dirty smile and a blush stained his cheeks, "I definitely saw a dominatrix's queen, your no longer a princess in my eyes, you're the queen!" he said laughing.

The boy in front of him with short blond hair grinned as well, "She especially looked good when she was all, 'So please live the last months of your life to the fullest sensei,' that sent chills down my spine!" he said joining the guys perverted laughter.

Paling slightly, Minako looked away feeling nauseous, "Now I get an even worst nickname, tell me when it ends," she said whining slightly.

Sighing, Rio patted her head, "There, there, Mimura-san and Okajima-san are harmless, perverted but harmless. So what did you think of your first lesson with Korosensei?" she asked sitting on her desk while many members of the class started out the doors to eat outside.

Sitting back, Minako frowned, "Rather good for someone who wants to destroy the world," she muttered confused.

Smiling, Rio nodded, "Yeah we haven't been able to figure that out. He's making us develop our skills as students along with assassins even though he doesn't think we're going to need them. Since he believes he's going to be able to destroy the world. It's both irritation and good motivation. Don't want to have just wasted all this time for nothing," she said casually.

Gazing at her, Minako smiled, "At least this explains why you've gotten better grades lately, I'm happy to see you getting back into your studies without completely losing your new self," she said happily.

Looking at her surprised, Rio blushed embarrassed before smacking her shoulder, "Shut up! You're going to make me blush," she said patting her harder and harder.

Flinching, Minako rubbed her shoulder, "Ow," she muttered before feeling eyes on her. Looking past Rio she found a small boy looking at her curiously, he was cute and had a girlish feel about him. He was joined by a girl shorter than him and Karma. Watching them leave she turned back to Rio and smiled, her first day was a bit rocky but she hoped she made a somewhat good impression.

* * *

Nagisa wasn't sure how to take the new girl.

She seemed so sweet, like she would be another Kanzaki and then she turned on Korosensei and got so cold and dark. It made him a little curious how this would all turn out. Would she tried something on her own and get polished just like the rest of them. If so how, and why was she so cold when she told him all that, she also mention anguish from the death of a love one?

Something told him it was a little closer to home than grandmother, then again some people are as close with their grandmother as other's are with their mothers. He was fairly certain though, that it went deeper than that. There was just something about her expression that said it all. It was someone close and someone she loved dearly.

Then there was her whole attitude toward coming to Class E. She was a bit to cheery, sure eventually they all came to like Class E more than the main building. They learned from Korosensei and were given one of the best class project, even if the weirdest project. Suzuki-san was that was right off the bat though, they all felt depressed when they first came.

Looking over to Kayano and Karma, Nagisa frowned, he wondered if he should ask them. Watching Karma sip his drink, Nagisa bit the bullet, he would ask him. "So what do you think of Suzuki-san," he asked the both of them. Feeling a darken aura both looked over and found Kayano with that certain look in her eyes which told them she didn't like her for one reason.

"They're too big! Just like Yada-san!" she said making an X with her arms.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Nagisa looked over too Karma, "What about you Karma-kun?" he asked.

Looking at them with a frown in place, he shrugged, "I don't really care," he said.

Frowning, Nagisa sighed, he was probably the only one to ever worry about this stuff. He wanted to keep the balance of Class E, he was all for new friends but he didn't want anything to ruin everything. Ritsu had almost ruined it but thanks to Korosensei she became a treasured member, but Itona he was still out there and was still a potential threat to their class.

"Do you think she'll be a good fit?" he asked.

Frowning himself, Karma shrugged, "It's going to be kind of hard for her to find her fit, she's got a bad body and can't do the physical stuff with us," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Nagisa cocked his head, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Sitting up, Karma tapped the area over his heart, "She's got a bad heart, the teachers never believed her much in the beginning when her parents told them about her heart. So they forced her to go to gym with us and she nearly dyed. At least I assumed she did, she got really cold and clammy, she was breathing so hard, and she was so pale it was like I could see her veins. They never did that again, they let her do what she wanted," he said calmly.

He could still remember it in Elementary school. It was nearing the end of gym and he was partnered with her, she looked awful. He actually felt worried about her and then she collapsed into him, the school went wild. Teachers were yelling tell him not to let her go, then her sister ran over and looked ready to burst into tears but refused to show them. She didn't return for two weeks.

"She misses school from time to time to go to the hospital," he said.

Frowning, Nagisa nodded, "She must have been lonely during gym," he said.

Gazing at the clouds, Karma shook his head, "No, she had a twin sister who often skipped gym to be with her and after she disappeared Rio did it a lot. So she was never very lonely, at least in elementary school. Don't know about now," he said.

Smiling, Kayano leaned forward, "I didn't know you went to school with Rio in elementary," she said.

Shrugging he gazed at her from the corner of his eye, "I didn't really know Rio except by name, I mostly knew Minako and Usagi. They were always in my classes up till the accident," he said.

"Accident? You also mentioned she had a twin, what happen?" questioned Nagisa curious.

Shrugging Karma scowled, "I don't know the full details, but Minako use to have an older twin and she went by Usagi. There were a lot of rumors circulating about her death and considering she was the healthy twin I do believe them to a certain extent. Usagi was murdered. It was no true accident, it was full on murder and then three days later Minako's mother disappeared. She was a pretty lady and the twins looked a lot like her. I always liked hearing her talk, her accent was much more pronounced than Minako's," he said sitting back.

Gazing at the ground, Nagisa frowned, "That's awful," he said.

He couldn't even imagine what he would do if he had a twin and they were killed. It would feel like half of him was gone, then to lose his mom on top of that. He had issues with her but he loved her and he knew he wouldn't want to lose her. Hearing some female chatter, Nagisa looked up and found Minako and Rio walking out with smiles as they chatted.

At least one good thing came from this, Rio had one of her friends back. Although judging on how close the two were being he would say that Minako didn't really leave Rio. That was rare, even Sugino was somewhat set apart from his baseball friends. Those two didn't seem to have missed a thing nor did she seem to have that better than you vibe most main school students had.

Smiling, he turned back to Kayano and Karma, he wouldn't worry so much. All he would do was keep an eye on Minako and continuing discovering Korosensei's weaknesses. If he saw anything worrying he would discuss it with everyone and plan with them on what to do.

* * *

She was finally among them. He was going to wait a week before he got her to spill the beans that was enough time for her to find out the secret. Plus he needed to keep the chairman off his scent, jerk apparently had someone following him when he grilled Minako. Didn't know why he even care, his motto was the weak were eaten by the strong.

He was making the strong.

Watching the mountain where Class E was, he frowned, maybe his father had a secret fetish for blondes, it would explain his mother. Well if he couldn't use Class E's secret, which he was certain he could, he would just put his father in a situation with Minako and blackmail him. It would take lots of planning but planning was one of his talents and he was sure if he tried he could make a plan. One that would throw off even his father, it would just take all his talent.

Throwing off that monster was no easy feat, he was actually surprised Minako was able to stay quiet after being left alone with him. He seemed to go easier on her than others. It was odd, he never showed much leniency not even to his own son. If anything it was probably just her heart. He knew how much she feared him, he was surprised she didn't wet her skirt. The look on her face told the whole school how much she feared him. The rest of the school didn't know why she did, but he did.

His father was a monster, a monster who wore human skin.

Hearing a sigh from behind Asano looked back and found three boys from Class B, "I can't believe our beloved Minako fell down to Class E!" sobbed one.

Shaking his head, the second clenched his fist, "I know I shouldn't but I can't hate her! She's just too cute, even if she's in Class E! She just needs saving is all, she's so frail!" cried the second. He shook as tears streamed down his face, he looked like a groupie.

Nodding in agreement, the third wiped his eyes, "I know! I bet she's crying out in fear and pain, I just know she fell because she's so weak. She may be weak but she's a different kind a weak, she's not like Class E! She's our princess!" he cried determined, with the other two nodding at his words.

Feeling the need to hit them, Asano started down the hall and couldn't help but think those three idiots lucky that the chairman didn't hear their words. Or rather hope he didn't, it wasn't a secret that the chairman had eyes and ears in every corner of the school. Minako, she really was quite popular with the school boys though. How could his dad let her popularity continued, she was considered the frail princess of the academy and that was a far cry from strong.

Something the chairman showcased.

Just what was his deal with Minako Suzuki, it wasn't just her though. He knew for a fact that he had ties with her elder brother and father. What those ties were he wasn't sure. However there was something and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. When he first confronted his father about Minako their first year after she fell out of Class A he acted quite odd.

He demanded to know what his father's deal was with her and the chairman told him he had no deal with her, but there was something. Perhaps he was just nicer because her father was quite wealthy, one of the rare rags to riches stories he was. Continuing to the classroom he made his way to his friends and could hear Seo griping about his girlfriend yet again.

It would come out in due time.

He would get Class E's secret, once he did he would own his father. He could get him to do as he said and if he was still curious after he made his father do whatever he wanted he would demand to know. It was as simple as that so for now there was no need to concern himself with something that didn't really concern him in the first place.

* * *

A week passed before he sent her a message, gazing down at the screen of her phone Minako could feel a touch of worry hit her. She had secretly hoped he would drop all of this but she should have known she was thinking wishful thoughts. There was no way he would change his mind half way though, he got blackmail material so he could force her here.

Tucking away her phone once more she sighed, she would just have to hope that he would fall for the lie she had been rehearsing for the last couple of days. She felt silly, but she did it because it had to be perfect if she was going to pull off lying to that blond hair bastard. Gazing at the sky pushed off the side of building and started toward Rio and her friends.

She had left them to answer a call from Izaya, her stupid brother wanted to know why he kept missing her after school. He insisted on picking her up and she always did her best to dodge him, most days she was successful and others not so much. Her first week in Class E had been a huge success due to the fact they left the school separately from the main building. A fact she forgot to mention to him, along with the fact that she was now with Class E.

She was coming to like this class more and more, Okajima while a pervert was pretty funny and always joking with her about her introduction. His official name for her was queen and he was always asking for punishment with a perverted grin in place. She bonded with Yada over the fact that it was annoying having to order their uniforms because they were a lot fuller than most girls, chest-wise.

She also liked Megu, she was a bit bossy but a true leader and so smart not to mention kind. Then there was Nagisa, he was a cute boy who was girlish looking which got Rio to mess with him. The two of them were comrades in Rio's playful teasing. Not only that but she found he was observant, he seemed to notice the littlest things others often over looked. He had a book filled with help hints about Korosensei and even told her things when she asked.

Next week she was going to scare the figurative pants off Korosensei. She had a talent for storytelling and Nagisa told her that Korosensei was rather gullible, she would set the mood and send him running into everyone's trap. She wasn't sure it would work but Rio came up with the plan and she would help her since Rio asked her to send him running.

She hoped her like would work though, because she couldn't tell Asano.

This secret was an international secret, not to mention she had grown to like this class during their short time together. So she didn't want to betray their trust, but she also couldn't let Karma see those photos because she would literally die of mortification if he did and with her heart it was possible. Slim but completely possible, and if he did see it she hoped she would die.

Because if not, she would never be able to look him in the eye.

Peering around the corner of the school while the class play their game 'Assassination Badminton,' she sighed to herself, was finally making friends. Actual friends with other girls and boys, none of them were like the main school people. Even the boys, they joked with her and made stabs at her nicknames but they didn't act weird like the boys at the main school.

She liked this.

It was nice.

It was what a real class was like!

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts please and thank you!**


	3. Three

**Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait, you know how life likes to get messy so it's been very slow. So I won't keep you any longer. Please enjoy the story and that will be all.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, I'm just a fellow lover of the manga!**

* * *

The meeting was set for this weekend. She was going to have to meet Asano early Saturday at the very same café from before. She was not looking forward to it. She kept practicing her lie but something told her it wasn't going to go well. So here she was Friday night, alone in her room with just Wordsworth to keep her company as she sat in the dark in front of a glowing screen of her TV.

So with her feeling crummy she did the only thing she could do to make her feel better. She put in Outlast and was teleported into a hell of fire and horror. Minako was one of the many who found fun in being scared. The possible heart attack was so worth the feeling of being shocked and scared by something, she just didn't like the threat to be real.

When it was behind the screen of a TV she was okay, but if it was staring her in the face then that was a different story, well if it was real and staring her in the face. She was okay with haunted houses, although she had yet seen a haunted house that actually scared her. There had been some that were close but they were few and usually in Europe.

Pressing pause, Minako sighed, because of Asano she had to turn down an invitation from Rio to come over to her house. It would have been so much fun, but instead she would have to sit in her darken bedroom alone playing Outlast getting chased by crazy people with Wordsworth. It was something she liked but she much rather be with Rio then playing games.

This was just messed up.

All because Asano had a screwed up relationship with his father she was forced to act as a spy, something she didn't like in the slightest. Not only didn't she like being used, but she didn't like lying to Rio and everyone else, and she would be a lot happier if she could stay away from the Asano family. She didn't want to know them any better, she was fine with only knowing them through school, that was all that she wanted.

Unpausing the game, she ran through the asylum while her thoughts ran through her head, she needed to figure out a way to get Asano to leave her alone. What though? He had those pictures of her and there was no way she could get the negatives from him. She wasn't that clever, nor was she any good at infiltration. Plus the idea of going near the Chairman's house was worse than a living nightmare, she knew very little about him but what she did was enough.

He wasn't to be trifled with, he was a horrifying force that was a million and one times scarier than Korosensei, someone who was going to destroy the world. Getting absorbed by her thoughts, Minako let out a small scream when on the screen she was jumped. That was however drowned by another, letting the controller in her hands drop. Standing up and glancing at her bedroom window scared, she jumped when a rush of black flew by her window.

Sighing, Minako looked at the screen asking her to continue and quickly shut it off. Pulling her blanket off her bed along with her pillow and a couple of stuff animals she and Wordsworth quickly made their way down the hall. Barging into Izaya's room her brother didn't move an inch as she crawled into bed with him, curling up to him she didn't for once question why he was here rather than at his apartment. Because tonight she didn't want to be alone. She only liked horror stories when they weren't happening to her! She did not like being the main character in a horror story.

* * *

Sitting in the café, Asano sighed, she was late.

Irritation was setting in but still she wasn't here, she was lucky it was him doing the blackmail because if it was anyone else her photos would have been posted at the school. Waiting another three minutes he looked up when the bell chimed and she came in at last. She was out of breath and her hair a mess but she had arrived. Watching her catch her breath, he frowned as she began to smooth her hair patting down all the strands out of place; she looked terrible.

Minako's skin had was ashen, she had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were blood shot.

Standing up when she made her way over, he scowled, "What happen to you?" he asked.

She plopped down without an invitation and shook her head, "Don't ask," she said.

Nodding, Asano frowned and sat down himself, "Alright, can I at least ask if this has to deal with Class E?" he asked gazing at her confused. Was there secret really that bad. Did it make you lose sleep or did something else happen to her, if so, what was horrifying enough to make you lose sleep.

Hearing her sigh, he waited for her answer, "I hope it has to deal with Class E because if not, then I'm never leaving my house again," she said rubbing her face.

Grimacing, he nodded, "Noted, now tell me their secret," he said getting down to business.

Sighing, Minako sat back and looked at him with a straight face, "I don't know yet," she said.

Sitting still for a couple of seconds, Asano studied her and crossed his arms, she didn't look like she was lying but he was pretty sure she knew the secret. After all she fainted the day she was officially transferred to the class. He watched Class E's Physical Education teacher carry her out of the Chairman's office, he wasn't hundred percent certain so he didn't say anything till now, "…You don't know," he said, watching her carefully.

Glaring at her, all he got in return was a sleepy look, "I don't know, they aren't just going to give it up to a stranger you know. Apparently I have to prove myself, if I do then I get let in on the secret, so why don't you use that brain of yours to figure out something to make me worthy of them. That or just assume the worst like I do, that your dad is creating an army with Class E. He's had it going on for a while now so he already has agents out in the world doing his dirty work," she said.

Raising an eyebrow, Asano leaned back and studied Minako, the last time they met she was close to a basket case but now she was at ease and talkative. Apparently she didn't function on no sleep, she also came up with ridiculous ideas when she didn't sleep. "You think my father's secret for Class E, is that he's creating an army?" he asked her, not sure if he should be amused or annoyed.

Giving him a look, Minako slumped in her seat, "Don't look like you've never thought of it, all of us who aren't blinded by his so call good guy act can see the evil twinkle in his eye. He's Satan and everyone in Class E is a part of his army of the undead!" she said.

Sighing, Asano sat back, "Give me your phone," he said holding out his hand.

Gazing at him, Minako reached into her pocket and reluctantly handed over her phone to him, "Since you can't find out the secret till they've accepted you I'll help," he said, flipping it open he paused at the screen and gave Minako a look, "Really?" he asked. Staring right back at him was a photo of a bored looking Karma. She really had it for the psychopathic red-head. He had been suspended more times than Asano had gotten A's.

Shrugging, Minako smiled, "Say what you will but I like him, he's a good guy," she said. Karma was playful and at times downright cruel but he was also honest and had a good heart. Back in elementary school he could have made fun of her for her accent and hair like everyone else. He could have made everyone focus on her and avoid any bullying someone stupid would try with him but he didn't. Instead he helped her out and made the bullies stop. He told her to not think too heavily on it and that he only helped her because they both shared the same problem, but she knew. He was a good guy underneath that tough guy act. He helped her out not because they shared odd hair colors.

It was more than that, he was a good guy who wouldn't stand on the sidelines when bad things happened. He liked the thrill of a fight and mischief was his bread and butter, but he was still a good person under all of that and that was the boy she liked.

He stood up for others when they got into trouble. In fact that was what landed him in Class E, he defend a sempai from others. He didn't care that he was in Class E because all he saw was what was happening. Some arrogant toads were bullying someone who didn't deserve that. So he served them his brand of justice because to him grades weren't what mattered. It was heart and character.

Rolling his eyes while Minako sunk into thoughts about Karma, Asano programed his number into her phone, he had her number but for this to work she would need his. They needed to work together to get her accepted by the class. Passing her phone back, he sighed, "Don't call only text, if you have to call send me a text and wait till I tell you I'm free," he said.

Getting a nod from Minako, he sighed, "I'm going then; I want updates on your progress on the weekends," he said making his way out of the café once more.

Walking down the street, he didn't notice the eyes of certain members of a certain class on him as he left Minako once more all alone in the café. All that was on his mind was that he was so close to getting what he wanted once and for all. Soon his father would be collared and he would be the ruler of him, he would finally get things done his way.

* * *

She wanted to fall asleep and scream all at once.

He bought her lie so at least there was that, but now she had even more problems! He was on her phone and she would have to give him some fake mission to help her on. Then there was also lying to Rio more, feeling tears coming up she hid her face in her arms and tried to hold back on sobbing. She couldn't let him get to her, she had to be strong.

Hearing the bell ring, she ignored it as she thought. What fake mission could she create that he could help with and convince him that she was indeed working her way up to the secret? This would be a lot easier if she was clever like Rio. If Rio was here she could come up with a plan easily and everything would be alright, if only she could tell Rio.

Hearing the chair opposite of her pull out, Minako jerked up and found Rio glaring at her from the opposite side of the table with a couple of familiar face. Nagisa, Kayano, Megu, and Isogai, all of which held looks that she couldn't figure out. Were they feeling betrayed, were they angry with her, or were they just aloof to all of this? She would understand and wouldn't blame them if they were feeling betrayed or angry, they would be justified for feeling that.

Giving her a stern look, Rio leaned forward, "So this is how it's going to go, I'm going to ask you a question and you're not going to lie. Now, what were you doing in here with Asano-san?" she asked her sternly, her voice telling her there was no room for argument. She wouldn't be hearing any lie and if she did then they would be in trouble as friends.

Looking down at her hands, Minako sighed, "Asano-san is blackmailing me," she said.

Everyone was quiet, sighing finally breaking the silence, Nagisa spoke up, "That's why you dropped into our class, you made yourself and it also explains why you were all that bummed out. It'll be easy for you to just leave Class E," he said. He finally had his answer as to why she was so relaxed.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I don't want to go back," she said.

Gazing at her, Megu crossed her arms, "Why not? As of right now we have every reason to exile you and consider you a betrayer. So why wouldn't you leave?" she asked.

Looking down at her hands, Minako bit her lip, "I hate this school. It reminds me too much of home, its suffocating and overbearing. I'm tired of being in those places, I want to be with Rio and be with a real class again, I understand if you don't trust me because I shouldn't be trusted, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you all. Also after the third day I decided no matter how much humiliation I would experience I wasn't going to tell Asano anything. I don't particularly care if my brain gets erased but I don't want to betray some of the nicest people I've met," she said truthfully. She didn't like to lie and she didn't like to betray others.

Hearing nothing, she peeked up and found smiles, "Well, when you put it like that we'll at least forgive you but you need to tell the class what's going on as well," said Isogai kindly.

Nodding Megu crossed her arms, "Yes, so tell us what Asano is blackmailing you with so we can start devising a plan," she said.

Smirking, Rio pulled out a familiar black card, "Also since you lied you're buying us all lunch!" she said waving over a waitress. Grabbing her wallet, Minako opened it and looked inside to find the credit card her father gave her for everyday things gone.

"You're seriously getting better at pickpocketing," said Minako sighing, closing her wallet.

Winking at her Rio gave a cheeky grin and flashed her a peace sign, "Thank assassination training," she said proudly.

Frowning Nagisa, gave Rio a look, "Rio, I don't think we have to make her go bankrupt because she lied," he said cautiously.

Smirking, Rio shook her head, "Don't worry, Minako's dad owns a multinational business. He's worth millions possibly billions, so she's loaded and buying us a huge lunch is no skin off her back," she said.

Getting surprised looks, Minako sighed, "She's right, but my dad does watch the spending but its' okay if I splurge once in a while. I mostly just use the card to cover every day expenses since he's gone a lot, so he doesn't mind when I do this. So you can order whatever you want, as she said, it can be part of my payment for the lie," she said.

Hearing a chair get drawn back, everyone looked over and watched as Korosensei sat down with a menu and peered down at the sweet selection. He paid them no attention as they all stared, at last Nagisa sighed, "Korosensei, what have we told you about stalking us one the weekends," he said, with a dry look on. Apparently this was a common thing for their strange new sensei.

Looking up, Korosensei gave them a nervous look, "Korosensei was worried because Minako look so dreadful," he said getting everyone's attention back on her.

Leaning in, Isogai frowned when he spied the bags under Minako's eyes and noticed how ashen her skin looked, "What happen?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako rested her cheek on her hand, "I'm not really sure, I was playing Outlast last night and I got surprised because something jumped me. Next thing I heard was another scream that was not my own and happened to be outside my window. When I looked over I saw a flash of black, so I didn't sleep very well. I can do scary when it's behind the safety of a screen, but not when it's just behind my window," she said sighing not noticing when Korosensei began to sweat more.

Everyone else did though, "Korosensei," said Megu sternly

Getting up, Korosensei cleared his throat before darting away, gazing up confused Minako looked over for help; "Was he the one outside of my window?" she asked.

Sighing, Nagisa nodded, "He had the bad habit of being an addicted to gossip, so he tends to spy on us after school hours. He does it to check up on us along with get to know us better, but he also does it just to get some dirt on all of us. So it was probably him outside your window last night and I'm especially sure it was him since he ran off," he said sitting down with everyone else.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako let out an annoyed growl, "Yeah, now I'm gonna make my story extra horrifying for him," she snapped.

Smirking, Rio patted her head, "As long as it makes him run into my blade," she said.

Going back to silence, Minako could feel eyes turn to her again but she could chance a glance upward, she was happy that at least some of her classmates had forgiven her but she couldn't say. To tell them what Asano had on her would be too embarrassing. If it was the main school she would blab without a second thought, but how would they judge her when they found out. In retrospect it probably wasn't all that bad but it felt bad to her. "So what exactly does he have on you?" asked Isogai, he was rather curious to know what she considered blackmail.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I really rather not say," she said.

Frowning, Megu watched Minako, "We can't help you unless you let us help you, first things first you tell us what he has on you so we can help you figure out how to get it from him," she told her.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "I need to get negatives from Asano-san, he has some photos of me and they make me look really bad," she said.

Seeing their curious stare, she flushed under them and looked down while Rio came to a realization, "Don't tell me he got photos of you looking at him?" she asked exasperatedly. Getting a small nod, Rio groan, "Okay, I'm not gonna even asked why you were doing that, instead I'm going to wonder why and how did Asano know to watch you," she said sighing.

Frowning, Kayano gazed at Rio curious, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Sighing, Rio looked at Minako who gazed at the floor, "She likes a boy in our class and it's the last person you would think of," she said shaking her head.

Frowning, Megu raised an eyebrow, "Terasaka?" she guessed. Seeing Minako give her a look, she shrugged, "What, Rio said someone we would never guess. He's someone I would never guess, I mean he's not bad looking. He be a lot cuter if he didn't look so angry at the world but aside from that he's handsome and strong," she said before noticing everyone's stare. Looking down nervously, she sighed, "Never mind, forget I said anything," she said blushing in embarrassment.

Clearing his throat, Isogai gave a charming smile, "Rio was obviously protecting her by saying it was someone we wouldn't think and I have to say I'm flatter but I have to reject you. Also nothing Asano has got could make me think of you as anything else than what you've shone. I wouldn't trust anything he would give me, he's skilled and Photoshop would be simple enough for him," said Isogai confidently, he looked so confident she almost wanted to let him believe that.

Gazing at him, Minako tried to hide a smile but it showed, "It's not you Isogai-san, not to say anything against you. If I was right in mind I would probably totally like you, I would lucky if I liked you. At least if you found out about my crush the worst that would happen is you reject me, my crush will just make fun of me and tease me," she said sighing.

Frowning, Nagisa sat back and thought it over, "The person you like would make fun of you," he said pondering it.

Waving her hand, Rio frowned, "Who she likes doesn't have to deal with our issue. Asano is the issues as is the negatives he has," she said, trying to pull everyone's attention away from Minako's crush. Nagisa however stayed on the subject and thought of everyone in the class, all of them would probably tease her but she acted like it was going to be bigger than flirty teasing.

"Right, we need to come up with a plan to get those negatives," said Megu.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "I really should take care of this myself; I mean I'm the one who gave him opportunity to blackmail me. Besides I don't want to trouble you all. All of you have been so nice and I've basically been lying to you all," she said dispirited. She didn't want to trouble them any longer, this was her problem not theirs.

Hearing a sigh, she looked up and found Isogai giving her a charming smile, "You should get out of that mind frame if you intent to stay with us Minako-san. I know in the main school it's fend for yourself, but it's not like that with us. When one of us as a problem, all of us have a problem," he said softly, their class was friends and wouldn't abandon each other.

Looking at him surprise, Minako turned when Nagisa cleared his throat, "Isogai-san is right, we have to work together to bring down Korosensei. We have to work together and in order to do that we have to get to know each other and care for each other. Once we better understand each other and help each other our bonds will grow and the better chance we have to kill Korosensei. We can find each other's strengths and weakness, then discover a way to use them. We can only do this though if all of us don't have any worries. Also I know Karma-kun can be mean but I don't think he would make too much fun of you for liking him," he said knowingly.

Feeling her face flush, Minako looked down as Megu, Kayano, and Isogai gapped in surprised. While Rio shook her head and sighed, "How you figure out it was Karma-kun?" she asked.

Chuckling, he smiled, "She gave it away when she said he would make fun of her and tease her; most boys in our class would be flattered by her liking them. They would be flatter by any girl liking them, the only two I could see teasing her for it is Terasaka and Karma. We couldn't be certain it isn't Terasaka just because she said no, she could have been protecting herself. I choose Karma though, because I've noticed Minako becomes flustered at times when he's been around," he said.

Laughing, Rio shook her head before elbowing a cherry red Minako, "I told you he was observant!" she said gleefully.

"You like Karma-san?" asked Megu confused.

Nodding in agreement, Kayano frowned, "I know he's not bad looking but his personality is so, well, he's so much trouble. What made you like Karma-kun?" she asked curious. She seriously needed to know what would make Minako like Karma. They looked like total opposite in her mind.

Smiling slightly, Minako looked up with a soft expression, "You know that me and Rio went to the same elementary school right?" she asked them. Getting nods, she continued on, "Well Karma-kun also went to our school. I was always in class with him and never really thought much of him, to me in the beginning he was the cute red head who liked to stir up trouble. At least up till our third year those were my thoughts, but after certain things my bullying got worse and he helped me. He always told me that he did it because he was bored and looking for a fight but it was more than that. He's a good guy, he teases and plays with people but he only really goes after people who deserve it. He doesn't care about status. It doesn't mean a thing to him, all he sees is the good in other and the bad in them. Like last semester he saved a sempai who was in Class E who was being bullied. All he saw was an injustice not this schools twisted view on the matter. I've always admired that part of him," she said calmly.

Underneath all his trouble he had a heart of gold, he was just much more mischievous.

Hearing nothing, she looked over and found both Kayano and Megu gazing at her with teary eyes, leaning over the table Kayano grabbed her hand. "I hope you win Karma-kun over! I'm totally on KarmaxMinako team after hearing that!" she said her eyes sparkling. All the while Megu dabbed at her eyes while nodding in agreement.

Laughing, Minako smiled, "Thanks but I'm not even going to consider anything till high school. By coincidence, totally not stalking him, we both want to attend the same one and I always planned on confessing then. Although knowing me he probably already knows. I wasn't all that subtle back then, then again he's probably completely forgotten me, but he did remember that stupid nickname," she said, she was unsure where she was with him.

Giving an amused chuckle, Nagisa gazed at Minako amused, "You seem to have it all planned out," he said smiling.

Smiling back, she sighed, "Well I've had like six years to think it over, I've seen what's happen to other girls who confessed and decided I would choose high school. Hopefully, if cowardice plays a hand then I'll never confess, but let's not dwell on that," she said.

Smiling, Isogai gazed at Minako, "So will you tell us about the photos?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako nodded and reached over to bag pack before pulling them out, she brought them as a reminder that she had to sell the lie. Passing them over with a pause of hesitation, she waited for their comments as they all looked through, seeing their expressions she redden slightly. "I swear that the photos just make me look that way! I promise I'm not a stalker!" she cried out worried.

Snorting, Rio laughed, "Sure does make you look one! Seriously did he get lucky and catch you in the act or something?" she asked looking at her photo. On each photo there was a picture of her gazing at Karma while hiding behind something. Most of them had been taken on the same day but there were a couple that were different days.

Whining, Minako grabbed a free photo and sighed, "Up till recently he was always coming in and out of expulsion and when I heard he was coming back I just wanted to see how he was! I mean he hardly ever comes to assemblies and I don't blame him either. It's just the usual pointless bullshit," she said annoyed, she hated when assemblies came around. Not only did they bash her best friend they basically hit one of her soft spots. Everyone in her family looked at her like some fragile weakling, her family looked at her like the school looked at Class E. The only difference, her family's pity wasn't lace with cruel words and attacks like the schools. She was treated like she was lesser though.

She knew her family worried because of her bad heart, but it was so annoying and frustrating.

Seeing each of their faces, she sighed, they totally thought she was a stalker. "Well, um, they're not that bad," said Megu trying to be nice.

"Yeah, they, um" said Kayano before trailing off.

Getting silence from the boys, she looked over to Rio who gave her a knowing look, "They're lying, you look like a crazy stalker," she said honestly.

Groaning, Minako let her head hit the table, "I know! That's why he can't see them, I don't want him to think of me as a crazy stalker because I swear I'm not! I just wanted to see him because it had been forever since I last saw him, please tell me you believe me?" she asked pleadingly.

Getting a smile from Isogai, he nodded, "They don't look good, but if you were a stalker like they show then you would probably be watching him in class as well. I never see you do that though so I believe you," he said earnestly. Before giving a chuckle when she gave him a look of relief, "It does bring to mind a question though, like Rio said, how and why did he take the photos or know to," he said puzzled, either Asano gather blackmail material on everyone or she was scouted.

Frowning, Minako tapped one of the photos, "When we first met he told me he chose me because I would be unsuspicious, he actually searched. He thought my health would be good enough excuse for me falling into Class E without any raised eyebrows," she told them.

Snorting, Rio rolled her eyes, "He obviously doesn't know that you got a tutor who comes to you when you go on your hospital stays. That's the only reason you don't fall behind, Miki-kun helps you when you miss," she said knowingly, Miki was a private tutor for hire and he was hired by Minako's dad.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "I would have fallen into Class E long ago if not for Miki-san, he explains things almost as well as Korosensei. Although he still not on par with Korosensei, the only person that is on his level is the chairman," she said.

"The chairman?" questioned Nagisa.

Giving a small smile, she nodded, "He's an excellent teacher, a horrifying person, but an excellent teacher. He breaks things down just as well as Korosensei. That time he cheated you guys at midterms by going over all that extra stuff, he was thorough and precise. I bet he could even make American politics easy if he put his mind to it, too bad I can't stand the man. After he did that cram session I got put into the hospital because he stressed me out so badly," grumbled Minako.

Looking at her amazed, Isogai frowned, "You really can't take the chairman," he said astonished.

Shrugging, Minako leaned back in her chair, "I don't know why but ever since I met the man I've been scared of him. He's like a waking nightmare, he sends chills down my back and makes my heart start racing and I get this anxious feeling inside that just won't go away. I don't know the man, he's never done anything to me, but I just hate being near him. Which is funny, if I should be terrified of anyone it should be Korosensei but…" she said trailing off.

Giving a knowing smile, Nagisa sighed, "Yeah he just gives off the air of a goofball so it's next to impossible to really see him as the threat. He's shown us what's in his power and we know he's going to destroy the world, but it's still hard to put him in the category of evil," said Nagisa.

Nodding in agreement, everyone sighed, "If anything he's just annoying," said Megu.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "Speaking of which I'm doing the cursed school house story so you better get everyone ready Rio," she said cross. He would learn, if he survived, to never spy on her and scare the living crap out of her again. She would make sure he learned.

Feeling a finger poke her cheek, Minako looked over at Rio who was grinning, "Make it extra horrifying, the worst off he is the better chance we have at stabbing the crap out of him. Also get that evil twinkle out of your eye and save it for Korosensei. Then hush because he's coming back…poorly disguised might I add," she said nodding to the ever familiar Korosensei who was walking in dressed as a business man, the only difference besides his clothes being a mustache.

Gathering up the photos quickly, she stuffed them in the bag before he made his way over and whispered to the others, "Can I trust that you'll keep this a secret from Karma-kun?" she asked pleadingly. They had every right to spill her secret since she did basically betray them, but she really hoped they would show her mercy. Getting smiles and nods she gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, also I'll apologize to everyone first thing in the morning tomorrow," she told them all.

Getting nods, everyone waited for Korosensei before sending him away once more looking deject that he wasn't able to con any sweets from his students. Afterward Minako sat with what she hoped was going to be her new friends before treating them to sweets. Before she knew it she was on her way home her head filled with thoughts of what she was going to tell the class.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Minako didn't notice a certain octopus creep up behind her, she didn't take notice till his shadow covered her completely. Reaching into her pocket she whipped around and thrust her arms out her kitty taser buzzing with electrical juice ready to sting and zap her victim. Instead a yellow tentacle wrapped around her arms gently and took the taser right out of her hand, "Tut, tut Minako-chan, you need to pay more attention to Karasuma-sensei's lectures on being aware of your surroundings! If I had been an assassin you would have been a bit too late," he said releasing her and dropping the taser back in her hand, turned off.

Giving a sigh of relief, Minako frowned, "Be that as it may I don't see why any assassin would want to kill me, besides I'm not afraid of death," she said calmly.

Giving her his ever present smile, Korosensei chuckle, "Sensei gets the feeling your speaking the truth when you say that, he wishes he had your kind of bravery when facing his own death. It also brings a question to mind, why are you so accepting of your death at such a young age? Your life is just starting, you reaching the age where you begin to find yourself, fall in love, and dream of your future. Death shouldn't be on your mind just yet," he said.

Smiling, she shrugged, "I'm not saying my life is over, I intend to dream and love as much as the next person, but I've also accepted my possible early death. I've been told since I could understand that my life expectancy wasn't great. In the beginning it made me sad and angry but my family and Rio helped me get over it and look toward the future, not the end," she told him calmly.

Giving a nod, Korosensei gave a hum of appreciation, "Sensei approves of that outlook, he is also happy to know that Minako-san cherishes her friend so much. Which brings him here. I just so happen to hear your particular problem with Asano-san and your lie," he said getting serious.

Pausing in the middle of the street, Minako looked back up and found that the odd sensei looked the same and didn't seem to judging her. Although it was hard to tell if he was, his expressions were often perplexing and downright odd at times by defying logic. "You heard everything?" she asked.

Leaning down he gave a teasing stare, "Every, little bit! Especially the juicy bit about your little crush on a certain red-head classmate! It will make quite the juicy chapter! You and Sugino-kun share a common trait of unrequited love, you two will make lovely comparisons!" he said amused, waggling his tentacle in her face while she blushed bright red out of embarrassment and anger.

"We so need to kill you before that happens!" she said.

Laughing, he straighten up, "In order to do that you need to take a lesson from Nagisa-kun. It's just as he told you back at the café, in order for you to kill sensei you all must grow closer as a class. Maybe in Class C trust wasn't something to throw around easily but you're not there anymore. Sensei is cultivating Class E into a safe place and he wants you all to begin to trust each other. Also, if you want true forgiveness, the class may respond better if they know why you did what you did. Tell them everything that lead you here and what makes you want to stay," he said before zooming off.

Shielding her face, Minako frowned, to truly gain the classes trust she need divulge them in her full secret like she did at the café with the others. He had a point. If she wanted to build a bond of trust she couldn't expect them to offer her one, she just lied to all of them. So she needed to be the one to make the first move. Sighing, she started home again, she needed to think this over.

Life taught her trust wasn't always the best thing to hand out.

She risked a lot by just handing it out, but she could gain just as much in this situation.

Would she throw blind and hope they took that as a good gesture, she could get burned if they decided not to forgive her or it could open the door to a new relationship. She had a fifty-fifty chance of this ending good or bad. She needed decide what to do before she went to school tomorrow.

Tell the whole truth or tell half of it.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts**


	4. Four

**Hello one and all! here is a new chapter that I hope you will both like and enjoy so without further delay please enjoy the newest chapter of Target Korosensei!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She was anxious.

All of Sunday was spent trying to figure out what to tell the class. If she would tell them the whole truth or half of the truth. Korosensei had a point in saying that she could only succeed in getting the classes trust by showing them the whole truth. Some were sure to not care and only see the lie while the others might be like Nagisa and everyone, understanding but probably cautious.

Now here she was making her way toward school with slow steps. Hoping for a miracle that would drive her back home for a second day of thought toward all this. When she arrived at the incline, she knew there would be no turning back however. The day was new and it was day she would talk to the class about her bad deeds. Feeling short of breath, Minako laid a hand over her heart and took a calming breath. There was no use in having a panic attack she would do it one way or another, there would be no stopping this conversation. It needed to be done.

Feeling a hand clap on her should, Minako look back to see Rio flashing her a grin, "Got any news from you-know-who?" she asked with a wink.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "He's using me; it's not like were boyfriend-girlfriend sitting up all night talking on the phone," she said rolling her eyes.

Laughing, Rio shook her head, "Yeah, I just couldn't help but be curious, he's supposed to be coming up with a plan for you is he not or were you going to tell him stuff and he basically direct you. Either way, you should be hearing something soon and when you do I call first dibs on reading the text. I would like to see how much of his father is in him!" she said grin in place.

Shuddering, Minako shook her head, "I hope he has none of the chairman in him, one chairman is enough for this school and this life," she said frighten.

Climbing the incline with Rio, both girls fell into silence as they thought of what the day would bring, for Minako she could only see a slimmer of a possible good day. While Rio only thought of what craziness Class E would get today. Looking over she could see Minako face contort with fear, "It'll be fine, just tell them what happen. We all know what it's like to be tormented by the main school," she said encouragingly. Some would probably be a little less forgiving but many would understand.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "I just can't help it, I mean I did do something really bad and if they don't forgive me I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't forgive me!" she said.

Patting her head, Rio grinned, "Most of the class is nowhere near your level of bitchiness, now hurry up the sooner you finish the sooner all of them can figure out what they want to do," she told her encouragingly.

Frowning, Minako looked at her confused, "How can you not be angrier about this?" she asked her.

Smiling, Rio looked forward, "I just don't care, I mean I care that he's blackmailing you, but not that you didn't want to talk about it. You've always been like that, you've always tried to take care of your problems yourself so I've come to expect it. I wish you would rely on me a little more, but I can pretty much forgive you because we've been friends forever. Not only that, but you've stuck with me no matter what. You stayed when I was that awkward little genius girl and the idiot delinquent," she said with a slight blush.

Smiling back, Minako stepped closer, "You were the only one who could make me smile when Usagi died and mom left. I can still remember the day you came up to me, you looked so awkward that I couldn't help but laugh," she said amused.

Grinning, she chuckled, "Yeah, I had no idea what I was going to say, but I just couldn't stand seeing you look so upset. I always remember you and your sister. You two were the first twins I met, I use to watch you two in secret, seeing how identical you were. It was just looks. She was the sun and you were the moon, you reflected her positivity like the moon reflected the sun's rays. Not to say you're a negative person," she said.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "I know what you mean, so how are things going at home?" she asked.

Frowning, Rio shrugged, "They like the improvement in my grades but things are the same more or less," she said.

Seeing her trouble expression, Minako grabbed Rio's hand, "You can always come over and stay with me, my dad never minds you coming over. The only thing you'll have to worry about is Izaya, he's been staying over a lot more frequently and is always bringing over shady people," she told her.

Raising an eyebrow, Rio crossed her arms, "Are you sure he isn't a super villain or at the very least a yakuza boss?" she asked cautiously.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Who knows with him, but I've learned anything is possible when it involves him," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

The class was filled to the brim, it was just like her first day. Making her way to the front she could feel eyes on her but no one said a thing, not even Korosensei who was making room for her. Stepping off to the said he patted her shoulder as if to give her that extra push. Taking a deep breath she looked up and gazed at the class, she really hoped they forgave her. Because she liked this class.

Seeing questioning stares, her bottom lip trembled but she pushed past the strong desire to run and steady her stare. "…I need to tell all of you something and then apology while begging for forgiveness," she told them softly, but loud enough for all to hear. Hearing a low mummer among the class she continued, "A month before my grades started slipping, I was called out by Asano, Gakushū who demanded I drop into Class E. He wanted me to drop because he thought I be the least suspicious out of everyone at the school. He had blackmail photos against me and told me he would give me the negatives in return for Class E's secret," she said letting it all spill out.

Keeping up the flow, she continued on hoping for no one to interrupt her because if she stopped now she probably wouldn't finish. "He found out that there's someone in this class I…that I…like," she said forcing the word out while her face burned. "He took photos that make me look like a stalker, before I found out the secret I had full intentions of doing as he said. I was going to tell him, but then I found out the secret was Korosensei, then, I got to know everyone. After two days I decided I didn't want to betray your trust," she said truthfully.

Pausing for a second to let it sink in, she looked at the class, "I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and your trust once more but I decided no matter what I don't want to leave Class E. It's not because of the bounty either, but rather what you all have. In the main school, there is no such thing as a class, it's just individuals sharing the same space and air. Yesterday, he asked me to meet him to tell him the secret, but I lied to him and told him I didn't know yet," she said softly.

Gauging their reactions, she found a wide range of emotions. Bowing her head, to them, she closed her eyes, "I'm very sorry for what I did and hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me," she said bowing her head, waiting for the class to say something.

Hearing a snort, she looked up and found Terasaka and his gang, they wore smug looks like they knew she was faking and were glad she finally outed herself. "Should have known the little princess was a liar along with a fake," he snorted smugly. Sighing quietly, she took his insult quietly, she was a liar but she didn't know what he meant by fake and she wouldn't question it for now.

Waiting for more reactions, she found Okuda-san smiling, "The main school seems to bully each other just as much as Class E," she said aloud, getting a couple nods of agreement. "Since you seem pretty sincere in your apology so I think I can forgive you Minako-san," she said kindly.

Hearing perverted laughter, she looked over to see Mimura-san and Okajima-san grinning at her, "So who's the boy?" asked Okajima grinning.

Smiling at him, she gave a small chuckle, "Who said it was a boy?" she asked him.

Seeing stars hit both their eyes, they both raised their hands, "All is forgiven!" they shouted excitedly.

Rolling her eyes, Fuwa frowned, "I guess I can forgive you, even if you did bring a crummy plot for new student with you," she said sighing, looking like she didn't particularly care one way or another.

Leaning back in his seat, Maehara smiled before giving her a wink, "I can always forgive a girl if she's honest about her feelings!" he said.

Smirking, Isogai looked across Hinata's seat to his friend, "It's not you," he said.

Snapping his finger, Maehara sighed, "Oh well I guess I don't get to say I dated a Brit!" he said shrugging laughing it off.

Standing up, Megu took to the front of the class and cleared her throat, "Let's put it to a vote, all for forgiving Minako raise your hands," she said. Looking out with Megu cautiously, Minako was surprised when she found the class rose their hands, excluding Teresaka's group. Even Karma rose his hand lazily, nodding with a smile, Megu turned to Minako, "Minako-san, your forgiven so don't make us regret this decision. You're going to have to regain our trust of course but you're forgiven," she said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I'll do my best," she promised.

Jumping up, Rio stole to the front of the class, "Now that all that boring stuff is done; Karma, me and you need to come up with a plan to screw with Asano-san!" she said, getting an evil glint her eye.

Seeing a smirk touch Karma, Minako held back a groan, she had a feeling the two of them were going to make things with Asano very awkward and painful. It was her price to pay though. "Sounds fun, screwing with the son of the chairman, let's hope he gives us at least a faction of entertainment like our dear pet octopus gives us," he said slyly.

"Yay," Minako cheered falsely.

Clearing his throat, Korosensei waved papers in the air, "Alright class; pop quiz on what we covered yesterday! Also Minako-san since you've come clear, no lowering your score," he said as she made her way toward the back. Frowning, she nodded toward him, at least she didn't have to spend most of the test trying to figure out how to make herself look like she wasn't getting it. That actually was a lot harder then it sounded. Especially after what the chairman said about her work being correct up to the actually answer, she had to work on that.

When you didn't understand, you just didn't understand and it showed, but when you did it was hard to make it look like you didn't. Sitting at her seat the paper appeared in front of her and she found it written difficulty, Korosensei was always making you learn. Answering the first question, she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. She was happy that everything went well. Hopefully she would be able to earn back everyone's trust and maybe she could even earn Terasaka and the other's forgiveness as well. Even if they were more distant from the rest of the class they were still her classmates and she wanted to get their forgiveness as well.

* * *

It was a couple days after her confession to the class that a surprised came to them all one day, standing out under the sun of the new day Minako listen to the class and the birds. Karasuma-sensei yelled out pointers and directions to all the students. While she took to shooting various targets Karasuma set up. None were traditional, some had oddly place points she had to aim for while others were set up for her to shoot through tricks, something she was still trying to get right.

Despite being decent in math she always felled with it came to angles.

Sighing when another arrow hit the edge of her assigned target she held back a moan, at least she was actually hitting the target. She was making process at least. Looking over at her class she watched as Isogai and Maehara both charged Karasuma-sensei. Both of them were a great combo team, hitting Karasuma-sensei with their combined efforts. Once they landed their hits they backed off and in swooped Karma.

Smiling as she watched the red head, she watched him do his best to trick up Karasuma-sensei only to be bested by their talented P.E. teacher. He charged Karasuma with two knives and struck low trying to sweep Karasuma off his feet only to have him jump over and send him all his way. Sighing, Karma backed off allowing two girls to rush forward. In a flurry of flips and kicks Hinata came toward him using her gymnastics to try can catch him off guard. Allowing Megu who laid in wait to charge forward striking with precise swipes and blows.

Turning away from the class, she gazed at the obstacle before her, she needed to get this down. Eyeing the metal walls on her on either side of the obstacles she raised her loaded bow once more and aimed, she just needed to see where the arrow was going to go like Karasuma instructed her. Letting go, she smiled when her arrow bounce and was inches shy of her target.

"Alright!" she said happily.

Hearing her name, she turned back and found Karasuma being annoyed by none other than Korosensei who was holding up a colorful sign. Sighing Minako slung her bow over her shoulder, "Korosensei~!" she called out with a mischievous tone to her voice. Skidding down she waved the octopus over, "I set up a game earlier this week want to play?" she asked him.

Giving a laugh, he wandered over, "Sensei is always ready to play with his students!" he said cheerfully.

Nodding, she pointed out to the woods, "Out in the woods surrounding the school I've put out two hundred and fifty-eight photographs. You must find each picture and bring them back to me, if you do I'll make you a cake tomorrow!" she told him with a cheery smile.

Perking up at once, Korosensei zoomed off into the zoom in glee. Watching him, she waited, the closest pictures were the ones that would tell him what this game was about. It wasn't even five seconds later that a disgusted cry echo through the grounds. Pausing what they were doing everyone looked out before gazing at her questioningly. Smiling she reached into her bag that was conveniently nearby, "The name of the game is hit and miss," she said holding up two magazines.

In one hand was a nudie magazine their sensei often looked at during his free time, while in the other hand was a magazine that was sure to send their sensei running. Gazing at her, Rio sighed before grinning, "I have to say, you've impressed me! Yaoi and naked girls! You are learning," she said mussing her hair with a huge grin.

Nodding, Minako turned to Karasuma, "That should at least take care of him for the rest of practice!" she said happily. She doubted sensei had the will to finish this game to fast. There would be no way for him to sniff out the difference in the pages. She sprayed them down with perfume, she didn't think the magazines had different smells but one could never be too careful.

Sitting off to the sidelines watching everyone practice, she watched as more students charged Karasuma doing their best to hit him to add more points to their score. She would get back to her practice in a few minutes. Watching Nagisa sneak up behind, she was surprised when he was going in for the kill that Karasuma suddenly whipped around and threw Nagisa far. Everyone at once paused, walking over to Nagisa, she held out a hand for him, "Nagisa-kun are you alright?" she asked him.

Rubbing his head, he let out a whine but smiled up at her none the less taking her hand. "Nagisa-san are you alright?" asked Karasuma looking concerned.

Giving a smile, Nagisa nodded, "Yes, I'm alright," he said dusting himself off.

Laughing, Sugino patted Nagisa's shoulder, "That was dumb! It's because you weren't paying enough attention that Karasuma-sensei was able to knock you back so far," he said making Nagisa wilt.

"Eh, I thought he looked pretty focused, maybe he was too focused," she said.

Frowning Sugino gazed at her puzzled, "How can you be to focus?" he questioned.

Shrugging, she frowned, "Well, it's like if you focus on one point for too long everything surrounding it fades away. I mean things around you can change but if you focus on a single point then you won't notice what's right before your eyes," she said. That happened to her plenty of times, she would focus on a book in the hospital and never notice when her brother came in for a visit.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma-sensei waved his hand, "That will be all, P.E. is dismissed," he told them sending them all off.

A chorus of hai's echoed through the field, walking over to Rio, Minako smiled at her friend, "You almost hit Karasuma-sensei today," she commented.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I can't be happy till I actually hit him, I can't even think of getting Korosensei till I get Karasuma-sensei," she said.

Nodding, Minako looked over when Hinano's cheery voice traveled across the field, "Sensei! Come have tea in town with everyone after school!" she said happily. She really did like Karasuma-sensei, which Minako couldn't blame her for. He was handsome, but couple that with his other traits; strong, smart, and straight-forward it was sure to get him some admires.

She would always prefer Karma though.

Gazing at Hinano, Karasuma kept his same expression as he politely turned her down, "I'm happy you're inviting me, but I'm expecting a communication from the ministry of defense after this," he told her before making his way back toward the school. He always professional. Not a bad trait but it would be nice to see him loosen up once and a while.

"…His private life doesn't have any openings either," commented Mimura.

Frowning, Yada sighed, "It's more like, when he's with us we're separated by some sort of wall. It's as if he's keeping us at a distance," she muttered.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Minako frowned, "He was probably order to do that, I mean he's only here while Korosensei is here. If we were to kill him tomorrow then Karasuma-sensei would just go back to whatever he did before. Which I assume involved him going into jungles and destroying guerrilla army's single handedly," she said. She could so see him doing that. In the dead of night sneaking up on the enemy before totally terminating them. He was that impressive as a human being, at least in strength and courage.

Giving her a look, Nagisa gave a nervous chuckle, "Always the extreme with you," he said.

Snorting, Rio sighed, 'You don't know the half of it; for our first year here she was convinced the reason the chairman put Class E up here was because he was brainwashing them. Then training them into his own army to take over Japan," she said.

Looking at her, everyone raised eyebrows which caused Minako to scowl, "Say what you will but that man is the devil and I swear to you he's up to no good!" she annoyed.

Sighing, Rio pulling her into a one arm hug, "You're so touched in the head," she said shaking her head.

Laughing, Okajima walked over and slung an arm over her shoulders as well, "No wonder Asano-san was able to manipulate you, you're terrified of his dad," he said.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "I won't deny it, oh but that reminds me," she said reaching into her pocket digging out her phone. "Asano-san finally texted me, he wants to know how I can gain your trust and since Rio and Karma wanted to screw with him it's up to you two to answer him," she said bring the message up before holding her phone out to Rio. Walking up and taking the phone before Rio, Karma looked down at the phone with a cruel smile while Minako froze.

If Karma clicked off the message he would go right to her screensaver and see his own face staring at him, she would die of humiliation and Korosensei would no longer be her problem. Snatching the phone away quickly, Rio smiled, "I'll do the texting you do the talking," she said walking away. Trailing after Rio, Karma's smile did not fade and Minako gave a sigh of relief.

Hearing a whoosh of air everyone turned to see a ragged looking Korosensei, "Se-Sensei got all the pictures, it took everything he had but he got them all," he said dropping the photos at her feet.

Sighing, Minako crossed her arms, "Guess I'm making a cake," she muttered.

Looking up, noticing the looks on his student's faces, Korosensei cocked his head, "Whatever is the matter?" he asked gazing at Hinano.

Frowning, she sighed, "It's nothing, Korosensei. It's just that it seems Karasuma-sensei doesn't want to get close to us. He's strict, but kind. He takes good care of us, but I guess things…just won't go beyond that because like Minako said, it's his duty," she said.

Putting back on his smile, Korosensei shook his head, "That isn't true at all. He is certainly an agent sent in for the sake of my assassination, but the blood of a splendid teacher flows through his veins as well," he told them all. Letting his words sink in, he turned to Minako later with a grin, "Also sensei would like a chocolate cake!" he said happily.

Gazing at him, she smiled, "You'll get what I make," she said.

* * *

Walking through the isles Minako dumped ingredients in for the cake for Korosensei, she was thinking of adding a hidden surprise. What that surprise would be she wasn't sure. She learned that Okuda had actually tried poisoning Korosensei but it hadn't done much. Heading toward the pharmacy isle she dumped a couple of bottles of sleeping pills in her basket before heading to check out.

Let's see how their super sensei reacted to medicine to make you sleep.

It was a quick trip home from the store, gathering her ingredients and heading for the kitchen, Minako began to mix her ingredients. She was a making a fudge cake with a gooey center that would be so chocolatey that he wouldn't be able to taste the bitterness of the medicine. She wondered if their sensei even slept, if he did, where did he sleep. Did he have to hide?

Did he burrow into the earth like some animals did when it was winter?

If he did, it would probably be the best chance to kill him but she doubted he would give anyone that kind of chance to kill him. Dumping the sleeping medicine in she began to stir when the door opened, looking back she waited. It was probably just Izaya coming to complain about her dodging him after school, for her brother to be such a brain he wasn't all that quick to pick up when she lied to him.

Hearing the door slam shut Rio walked in and took a seat at the island, "What's up buttercup!" she said smiling, only to let it fad when she saw Rio's face. She was upset, "What's wrong?" she asked her concern. She must have gotten into a fight with her parents again.

Sighing, Rio shook her head, "The usual, I just couldn't hear it anymore so I ran out," she told her a frown in place as she did. Looking down at the counter, Rio grimaced, "It seems no matter what I do I just can't please them. Even when I do well on my test, they still feel the need to bring up how I used to get nothing but hundred percent, that I use to be the top student. That I need to stop hindering myself and get out of Class E! I hate it!" she yelled tears touching her eyes.

Frowning, Minako bit her lip unsure what to tell her. She didn't have that problem with her dad, if anything he was more concern with her health then how she did in school. In fact she was pretty sure he didn't expect anything from her, something she wasn't sure how to feel about. Not having that kind of pressure was liberating, but it was also insulting. Her father felt she was so weak she couldn't make a living for herself. The entire family seemed to be that way.

Putting down the bowl, she went behind Rio and hugged her, "I can't understand how you feel but try not to let them get to you. Parents needlessly worry over their children, when you turn into a complete success your parents will still find some kind of fault. I mean look at my dad, he turned his small company into a large corporation and my grandparents still say he's wasting his life. So don't worry about what they say, they just want you to take advantage of every opportunity. They will eventually realize though that you're just fine and that you're going to make something of yourself," she told her softly. That was her greatest belief, Rio was amazing and she just needed time.

Time to find her balance; she needed to find a way to balance her new self with her old self.

Grabbing Minako arm, Rio looked down, "You really think that?" she asked.

Nodding, Minako pulled away and leaned on the counter, "Yep, I see you getting a big important job like diplomat or prime mister!" she said happily. Rio was a people person she would definitely get a big important job like that. She was smart and she had people skills, even if she used those to tease others at the moment but she knew how to use them.

Smiling Rio swiveled her chair, "I have always thought of being a diplomat! I always thought it would be so cool to travel for a living to create deeper connections with countries outside of our own. To connect Japan better and to see the world," she confessed. She wanted to go to other countries like Bitch-sensei, not really to kill but to befriend and get to know others. She wanted to travel the world.

"I think you would make a good one," said Minako.

Giving a chuckle, Rio smile, "What about you?" she asked.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean when I was younger I wanted to be a teacher but that ship as sail because I can't teach," said Minako earning a snort from Rio. Ignoring her, she continued on, "Now I can only think of being a homemaker because I like taking care of the house and my dad, another choice is musician or maybe hmmm, maybe something in a hospital. Makoto always joked that me being sent there so much was a sign," she told her amused.

Frowning, Rio leaned back, "Speaking of Makoto, where is your sister?" she asked.

Smiling, Minako pulled her mixing bowl close and began to mix it up, "Somewhere in America, she's doing a limited tour over there. She's been getting really popular with some of the youths over there and she's actually selling out her concerts which is getting her recognition and getting her more listeners. Her dreams of worldwide stardom is getting closer and closer," she said proudly.

Against their father's wishes Makoto went to one of the many idol auditions for a female idol group, she performed with them for a couple of years before she got a break. Due to their mother she too got blond hair and blue eyes, which set her apart from the others. That gave her, her chance to become a solo act that slowly picked up when she began doing her songs in both Japanese and English. Now she was on her way to doing tours everywhere like America pop stars. She even hinted that she would start voice acting and actual acting soon.

Grinning, Rio shook her head, "Your father is a self-made man, a real rag to riches story. Your sister is a famous idol who work hard and is now achieving her dream. Then your brother is a genius but choses to use that genius for the shadier part of the world. Then there's you," she said patting Minako's head with a small chuckle.

Smiling back, Minako nodded, "Yeah I really don't compare to my family," she said honestly.

They were all rising stars, even her brother who she was pretty sure was trying to rule the underworld because things surrounding him just didn't look legal. Then there was her, the weak little runt that just tried to take care of them. Smiling at her, Rio slipped off the stool, "You have greatness in you too; you just need to find it. Now! What did you put in cake?" asked Rio grinning.

Smiling, Minako reached into the trash to show her a bottle of empty sleeping pills, "Do you know if he sleeps?" she asked her, dropping the bottle back in.

Frowning, Rio shook her head, "Not really, I mean he gets sleepy, but never actually seen him sleep," she told her.

Smiling, Minako began to prepare the cake to be baked, "Well we'll see tomorrow!" she said.

* * *

Sleeping pills didn't work. After Korosensei gobbled down the cake and the sleeping pills would finally take affect their strange sensei began to bounce off the walls. Literally. Ducking when he flew by, Minako scowled so much for that idea, "What did you put in that cake?" asked Karma watching Korosensei with a dull look.

Sighing, Minako crossed her arms, "Sleeping pills," she said.

Growling Terasaka looked over with a glare, "Don't do that again!" he yelled.

Giving a salute, she sighed, "Aye-aye, next time I'll just stick to rat poison…or just grind up some bugs to put in his cake," she told them.

By the time P.E. came around everyone was happy to be outside once more, Minako included, she could help but noticed Karasuma-sensei seemed a bit stiff today though. Or stiffer she should say. She wasn't the only one to notice either, Kayano, Nagisa, Hinano, and Karma also notice the difference.

Standing in the field with everyone else, Minako looked toward the school when the doors slid open and out walked a man. He was huge, tall with lots of bags, "Who's that guy?" asked Mimura.

"He's huge," mutter Rio, nodding silently in agreement Minako frowned at the newcomer.

Who was he? Also was he the reason Karasuma was so nervous, walking out to them all, he dropped all his bags with a cheerful smile and looked out, "Hey there! My name's Takaoka Akira! Starting today, I'll be working here to help out Karasuma! Nice to meet all of you in Class E!" he said, his voice booming across the field as a cheerful smile stretched from ear to ear.

Frowning, Minako shared a look with Rio, "Since when does the real super human need help?" she whispered to her getting a shrug in response.

"Wh-what the heck. There are cakes and drinks and stuff in here," muttered Mimura.

Zooming over with hearts in her eyes, Kayano was practically drooling, "There are éclairs from "LA Hermes!" she announce picking up the box. Looking around, she gasped when she spotted something else she knew, "Over there are "Monchhichi" roll cakes!" she cried, giddy with joy.

Looking rather nervous, Isogai looked over to Takaoka, "Is it alright to give us stuff that's this expensive?" he asked.

Grinning in a jolly manner, Takaoka crossed his arms, "Sure, eat up! I planned to empty my wallet, so don't hold back!" he told them. Seeing a few looks of doubt, he sat down on the grass, "Please don't think of it as some sort of trap. I don't want to waste any time getting along with you guys," he said, but after those words Minako couldn't help but feel bothered. Whenever someone mentions it's not a trap you automatically think it is, plus he didn't want to waste time getting along. How was that a waste, wasn't that in a sense what a teacher did? Picking up a sweet continuing on, he munched down, "Plus…food taste best when you sit around and eat it with everyone!" he said.

Looking around as everyone dug in including Rio, Minako felt lost before she noticed Karma wasn't touching a thing either. Maybe she wasn't the only one weirded out by him. Laughing, Yada smiled at Takaoka, "But…erm, Takaoka-sensei, you sure know your brands when it comes to sweets," she said.

Giving a small chuckle, he licked his lips, "Well, to be honest, I love sugar!" he said.

Giving a small chuckle, Rio smiled, "That's kinda cute coming from such a huge guy," she said.

Sitting at the edges with a mystified look and drool actually coming from his mouth, Korosensei looked at the sweets longingly before Takaoka took notice. Grinning he walked over, "Oh! Korosensei you eat up too! I'm gonna end up killing you, though. Hahaha-" he said.

Smiling Kimura leaned forward, "Even though you guys work together, you and Karasuma-sensei are completely different. You kinda like a neighborhood father figure," he said amused.

Smiling even bigger, Takaoka nodded, "Hahaha! That's not bad at all!" he said.

Wrapping his arms around Rio and Mimura, he oozed pep, "Since we're all gonna be in the same classroom…we're kinda like a family right?" he asked them. Looking around finally taking notice of Karma and Minako not joining, Takaoka stood up and walking toward them. Smiling at them both he offered some cake to them, "Why aren't you two joining the fun?!" he asked.

Frowning, looking over to Karma she watched him walk away without an answer, turning to face Takaoka she lifted her hands up and shook her head, "Sorry I have some test with my doctor soon and he said to not eat any sweets the week leading up to it," she lied. She really didn't want to join this guy in his, well whatever this was, it made her stomach churn and not in a good way.

He scared her for some reason.

He felt dangerous.

Once almost all the sweets were gone, Sugino smiled at Takaoka, "Starting tomorrow, you'll be teaching gym, Takaoka-sensei?" he asked.

Nodding, Takaoka stood up with a smile, "Yep! We're dividing up the labor to lighten the load on Karasuma," he said pointing his thumb back at him as he made his way toward them, "He's going to devote all his attention to office work. Isn't that right?" he said to Karasuma. He was answered with silence, taking it all in stride, Takaoka leaned toward Nagisa, "Don't worry! I said the same thing before, but we're a family! Put all your trust in me the father, and I'll take care of everything!" he told them cheerfully, but no matter how much pep he showed Minako still felt bugs crawling over her skin. Without another word he sent them all home with stomachs full of sweets and Minako with doubts about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. He didn't seem right.

Then again was she truly a good judge of character?

* * *

The next day came quicker than she wanted and P.E. practically zoomed to them, dragging her feet, Minako was the last to get done dressing. She didn't want to go with Takaoka, she preferred Karasuma-sensei. She could hear the nagging voice of her parents though, _'Don't say you dislike it till you've tried it,' _she didn't believe in that theory. If it looked gross and smelled gross how would it taste good, smell was a big part of taste.

Making her way down the hall she paused when Karma came toward her still dressed in the uniform, "Karma-kun where are you going?" she asked.

Frowning, he gazed at her, "Skipping, don't feel like getting a lesson from the fake fat-ass," he said continuing on to the back. He paused momentarily though, gazing at her he frowned, "If your smart you'll come with me because that guy gives me a bad feeling. He doesn't give a rat ass about us which means he doesn't care if you get hurt or start getting complications with your heart stuff," he said.

Frowning, Minako looked to the door and felt tempted to follow Karma, but she wouldn't. Smiling at him she nodded, "Thank you for your concern but I won't leave if Rio stays," she told him.

Watching for a moment, he nodded, "Alright, don't tell him you saw me," he said heading out.

Heading out, she spied everyone playing soccer with Takaoka. Heading down when the game ended, she came up as everyone began to speak about Takaoka, "What do you think?" Chiba asked Hinano.

Frowning, clasping arms behind her back she shook her head, "Eh, I like Karasuma-sensei better," she told him honestly.

Frowning himself, Okajima crossed his arms, "But there's really no way of telling what Karasuma-sensei's thinking y'known? He always got that stern expression and if we invite him to eat or play around…He could at least hang out with us once in a while," he said gazing at Karasuma's retreating back before gazing back at Takaoka who was patting Takebayashi. "On that note, Takaoka-sensei is just a naturally friendly guy. This training might end up being a blast all the time," he said.

Feeling her stomach lurch uncomfortably, Minako whined, she just didn't think it was true. Catching her expression Okajima frowned, "What's up queen? You're looking green," he said concerned.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "It's nothing," she muttered.

Laughing out, Takaoka gathered them all up, "Okay everyone! Today will be out first day together! I think it might get a bit harsh, but…when we're done, I'll treat you guys to some tasty snacks again!" he told them with a wide smile.

Snorting, Rio grinned at him, "You're just saying that because you want to eat them, right?" she asked him.

Smiling licking his lips again, he nodded, "Pretty much, that's how I this wide around!" he joked.

Then he stood up tall bursting with energy, "SO let's decide on a shout to get everyone fired up! When I say '1, 2, 3'…you guys all make a peace sign and yell 'Victory'!" he shouted out, thrusting a peace sign high in the air.

This was just painful to watch.

Snorting Sugino laughed, "Whoa, that's pretty old-fashion and a rip-off too," he commented.

Giving a comical look of shock mixed with anger, Takaoka shook his head, "You nitpicker! I'm not ripping anything off, it's a homage!" he announced.

Sighing, resisting the urge to tell him to hurry up already, Minako tried to calm herself, it was like waiting for the results of a test you weren't sure of. That anxious feeling that ate at you from the inside because you weren't sure of the results. She hated it, part of the reason she was dumped from Class A, the chairman wanted that class to be cool and confident at all time. She was not that.

Breaking her concentration, Minako looked up when schedules began to be passed around. Karasuma never passed around schedules. Winking at them, Takaoka started up "Now, then! Along with a complete overhaul of the training program, Class E's schedule has also changed. Pass this around to everyone," he said before reaching into his back pocket to hand Minako a separate schedule.

"Our schedule?" muttered Sugaya confused.

Gazing down with everyone Minako gazed shocked at what was on the paper, This couldn't be true, there was so much training and to nine pm. Looking down shocked Fuwa shook her head, "You're…kidding, right?" she questioned stunned.

Gazing in shock, Isogai paled, "Ten periods," he said.

Nagisa shook, "Training until…nine pm?" he said confused.

Laughing not fazed by their shock, Takaoka nodded, "This much is a given, I got the board chairman's approval, too. He said, 'The earth is in a time of crisis so there's no helping it,'" he said telling them exactly what the chairman said. Minako didn't doubt his words either. Smiling happily, clearly not caring how upset they were, Takaoka laughed, "If we follow this curriculum, your abilities will grow by leaps and bounds. So without any further delays…" he said before getting interrupted.

Standing up, with distress, Maehara shook his head, "Just a…hold on a second! This schedule is impossible!" he announce.

"Huh?" questioned Takaoka.

Stepping forward, Maehara waved the paper, "If this is all the time we'll get to study our grades will drop! The board chairman knew that when he approved it!" he cried. Continuing on, Maehara voice grew, "And there's no time for us to have fun, either! There's no way in hell we can do this!" he yelled voicing everyone opinion.

It happen too quickly for anyone to even move. One second Takaoka was listening to Maehara yell his protest and next thing they all knew, he grabbed the boy and thrust his knee deep into his gut. Gasping with everyone, Minako rushed to the boy's side with Isogai, "It's, 'We will,' not 'We can't,'" he said Takaoka the smile still on his face.

Rubbing Maehara's back as he coughed trying to get back his breath, Minako looked on fearfully as Takaoka took a dark turn, "I told you, right? That in our 'Family', I'm the 'Father'," he said looking out at them all. A crazed look entered his eyes like he was daring them to protest, "Is there…a single family in this world where the father's orders aren't absolute?" he asked letting the full reality of what was about to happen come to them all.

Fear griped at Minako's entire being, they were about to learn what, 'No pain, no gain,' meant up close and personal. Feeling Rio's eyes on her, Minako gazed back and stiffen when a shadow covered her, looking up cautiously, she locked stares with their new beast of a sensei. "I'm well aware of your health concerns so to not tread on any toes I've come up with a way to make you useful for once," he said pointing over to the side where there were various books. Along with that she found various throwing weapons, dangerous looking traps and she was actually shocked to see explosive. "You'll study how to make their attacks strong Minako-chan," he said coldly, yet still kept on his smile.

Turning from her, he clapped his hands and went back to his cheerful persona, "Okay! First up is three sets of a hundred squats each," he said happily. No one moved, seeing this, Takaoka smiled, "Anyone who wants to quit is free to do so. If you do, I'll use my authority to fill the gap with a new student," he said causally. Giving them a ready of example of how easy it would be for him to toss them away.

Grinning, he carried on, "There are plenty of strong soldiers who I raised personally with loving care. Even if one or two of you are replaced that octopus won't run away," he told them happily. It was like he was trying to break them, it was disgusting.

Seeing here nervous expressions, he put on a gentle look but no one would fall for it this time, "But, I really don't want to do that. You're all my precious family, after all," he said walking among them making each and everyone one of them shiver in fear as they sweated. "As the father, I don't want to lose even a single one of you!" he said before stopping behind Kanzaki and Mimura.

Wrapping his arms around them, he beamed, "Let's all save earth from this crisis together as a family! Okay?" he said.

He was trapping them it was as simple as that, feeling her heart race, Minako felt ready to pass out and cry what could they do. They were trapped. If the chairman approved this guys of being their teacher there was no getting rid of him. Shivering under Takaoka's arm, Kanzaki looked ready to barf her lunch. Turning her to face him, Takaoka grinned, "Alright? You'll follow your father won't you?" he asked her practically looming over her as he patted her head.

Minako could see her legs tremble and was impressed with Kanzaki, she would have fainted in her place, gulping down the lump in her throat, she began to speak, "W…well, um...I," she said before looking up and putting on a graceful smile. With absolute conviction she told Takaoka what she wanted, "I don't want to. I'd rather have class with Karasuma-sensei," she told him happily.

Smiling, feeling a small spark light up in her, Minako jumped when Takaoka struck again, she was practically dumbfounded when he struck Kanzaki, not holding back in the slightest. He struck her across the face sending her to the ground. All fear she felt for this man quickly turned to disgust, he was a bully who went all out on children! Even when Karasuma hit Nagisa it was nowhere near the level that Takaoka was going to.

Watching Sugino, Nagisa, and Kayano rush to the girl's side, Minako shook with angry. Takaoka was disgusting a brainless beast who was heartless! Chuckling, Takaoka shook his head, "You guys just don't seem to get it at all. 'Yes,' is the only thing I should hear out of you. If you have a problem with that, then how about we let our fist do the talking? That's your father's forte!" he said ecstatically, he actually slipped into a fighting stance in front of Nagisa and the others.

Hearing footsteps, Karasuma headed toward them looking furious, "Stop, Takaoka!" he yelled. Sweeping past Takaoka and going to Kanzaki, he bent in front of her, "Are you alright? Is there any pain in your neck?" he asked her.

Looking up at him with a smile, she nodded, "Karasuma-sensei…I'm okay," she said.

Gazing back to Maehara, he frowned, "What about Maehara?" he questioned concerned.

Nodding weakly, Maehara groaned, "I…I'm fine," he said.

Looming over Karasuma, Takaoka was close to rolling his eyes, "I'm making sure to hold back, you know, Karasuma. They're precious family, so that's a given," he said. Not even aware of the sleeping dragon he awoke. A tension fill the air, Minako gazed stunned when Korosensei came toward them face red and veins appearing on his head. She had never seen him angry.

"No," he said grabbing Takaoka's shoulder, "They are not your family. They are my students," he stated furious.

"Korosensei," said many of the class.

Feeling hope bloom brighter, Minako gave a sigh of relief but Takaoka didn't seem to care, "Heh, is that a complaint I hear, monster?" he asked mockingly. Knocking away Korosensei's tentacle, Takaoka turned to him with a snide grin, "I'm fairly certain I was the one put in charge of P.E. Additionally, the punishment just now was perfectly within the bounds of a training session," he said.

Glaring at Takaoka, Minako had to hold her tongue, maybe it was within the bounds of thugery but there was no way that was within the bounds of training middle school students! Continuing on like the prick he was, Takaoka's voice got more and more arrogant, "This is all to raise them, in a short span of time, into assassins who will kill you. It's only a given that things will be tough," he said.

Then he leaned in with a cruel look, "Or what, you would attack a man who hasn't done a thing to you. Just because his teaching methods are a little different?" he asked mockingly. He was dangling Korosensei's only reason he wouldn't kill in front of them. Because it would make them all see him differently, quite personally she would respect Korosensei more if he wiped Takaoka from the face of the earth. Or even hurt him so much he would no longer have a good quality of life! Then again, she was extreme and would rather see people get punished harshly for their crimes.

Fuming Korosensei didn't make a move, Takaoka had driven him into a corner. Before they knew it Minako was tossed off to the side with a book stuffed in her hands forced to watch the others. She could see many being to wilt as they began to do the squats with Takaoka walking around like a dictator harshly correcting everyone with forceful shoves and jabbing remarks.

Flinching as he lifted up Mimura by his shirt and dropped him, Minako bit her lip, Rio and the others look ready to drop at any moment. Wearing out from just the first set of squats. "Th-this is no fucking joke," gasped Sugya.

Nodding, Okajima looked ready to puke, "Three hundred squats right from the start, were gonna die," he moaned.

Tears beaded up in Hinano's eyes as pain seized her legs, she squeezed them shut as she let out a pitiful whine, "Karasuma-sensei," she said softly.

Appearing in front of her out of nowhere, Takaoka began to crack his knuckles, "Oi, Karasuma isn't a part of our family," he said, making Hinano look up alarmed. Tensing already knowing what would happen along with everyone else, Minako clench her eyes shut. She couldn't see this, "Children who don't rely solely on their father must be punished!" he yelled.

Waiting for the thud of Hinano's body, Minako peeked her eyes open when nothing came. Instead she found Karasuma holding Takaoka's arm back in his iron grip. "Don't, be any rougher with the students," he said softly, but each word with heavy with the promise f punishment if Takaoka didn't obey him. Seeing Takaoka, she was surprised to find him get so unnerved, "If you want to get violent, I will be your opponent," said Karasuma sternly.

"Karasuma-sensei," everyone joyfully cried out.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Takaoka pulled his arm from Karasuma's grip, "I told you already didn't I? This isn't violence. It's training," he said as if explaining to a toddler. "I don't intend to fight with you using violence. If we're going to have a showdown it will be as teachers to the very end," he said, a bunch of bull crap to Minako. Takaoka wasn't a teacher, no matter how pretty he said the words he wasn't a teacher he was just a thug who used violence to get his way.

Turning to them, giving them a mocking smile as if to tell them it wouldn't matter who came to their rescue they would be his, Takaoka reached into his jacket, "You guys haven't accepted me either, right?" he asked pulling out an anti-sensei knife.

Muttering under her breath, Minako glowered, "Hard to accept a thug!" she hissed.

"Your father's reluctant to continue like this, too," he said holding it out flicking it to let it spring, "So how about this! We'll decide things with this!" he said winking.

"…A knife?" questioned Okuda.

Grinning, Takaoka turned to Karasuma, "Karasuma, choose one student you would recommend out of those you've raised," he said shocking the all. "They'll fight against me, and if they're able to hit me even once with the knife. I'll acknowledge that you're teaching methods were better than mine," he told him his smile growing, "Then I'll leave their training entirely to you and leave! A man doesn't go back on his words!" he said.

Frowning at his words while other got excited and pumped up, Minako scowled, some men didn't go back on their words. Real men like Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei, her father, and she would even reluctantly add the chairman to the list. Although the chairman wouldn't go back he wasn't above twisting his words but still at least he wasn't the kind to sink to this thugs methods. Men didn't go back on their words, but thugs always did and she wouldn't believe anything till he was gone.

Keeping on his smile, seemly unaffected by everyone's brightening expression, Takaoka made his way over his bag, "But, of course, if I win, I won't allow any further meddling either…" he said dumping the knife, "This isn't the knife we'll be using," he said reaching into the bag pulling out a real knife. He intended for them to use a real knife. "I, a human am the one you're going to kill. The knife used as to be the real deal," he said giddily, drinking in their shocked expressions.

Looking at him alarmed, Karasuma protested, "Stop this! They aren't trained or prepared to kill a man! Even if they hold a real knife, their bodies would just freeze up and they wouldn't be able to stab at all!" he yelled, not on board with this idea at all.

Chuckling, holding the knife close Takaoka shrugged, "Don't worry, even if they stop just short of cutting me, it'll still count. I'll be unarmed too, do you couldn't ask for a better handicap," he said mockingly, actually reaching out to lick the knife. Grinning as a rush of thoughts passed through his head, Takaoka gazed at them all gleefully, "Come Karasuma! Choose one! If you don't like it, then obey me unconditionally!" he yelled.

The crazy look was returning with a vengeance, "Will you abandon the students, or present one as a sacrifice! You'll be an awful teacher either way!" he said laughing out in joy. There was obviously something between him and Karasuma-sensei. The jerk had been after him and making jabs the entire time, what was his deal.

A frowned crossed Karasuma and he turned back to face them all, watching him think Minako frowned, was he actually going to pit one of them against Takaoka. Who? Her guess was their best bet would be Karma but he was long gone. So next would probably be Isogai and Maehara but they did better as a team and he said only one would go against him. Maybe Megu? Tossing the knife at Karasuma's feet, Takaoka crossed his arms feeling he already won this battle.

Who would Karasuma pick?

Picking up the knife with a look of certainty, Karasuma began to walk back toward the class and his eyes locked onto one person in particular. The others parted for him till at last he placed himself in front of one lone pigtail boy. Feeling her jaw drop, Minako watched Karasuma-sensei hand the knife out to Nagisa with a calm expression, "Nagisa-kun, will you do it?" he asked.

A single question passed through everyone's head, _'Why Nagisa?'_

Continuing on, Karasuma kept Nagisa's gaze, "If I must choose, then it would probably be you, but before you answer, I want you to listen to my thoughts on the matter," he said.

Turning to face the group, he sighed, "As part of the same group entrusted with the mission of saving the earth, I think of you all as fellow professionals. As professionals, I believe the barest minimum you should receive as compensation is the guarantee of a normal middle school life," he said before turning back to Nagisa, "That's why there is no need for you to force yourself to take this knife," he told Nagisa. "I will endeavor to request, that Takaoka maintain that, 'compensation,'" he told them.

Laughing, Takaoka got a smug look, "If you bow down to me dogeza-style, I'll consider it, Karasuma," he said mockingly.

They were all still as Nagisa let Karasuma-sensei's words sink in, what was only minutes felt like hours as Nagisa reached out and plucked the knife from Karasuma's hand. Holding it in his hand, Nagisa held a sure look, gazing at Maehara and Kanzaki he seemed to cement his decision and walked forward. "I'll do it," he uttered quietly placing the knife in his mouth before walking out toward Takaoka stretching. Watching him step out onto the battlefield, Minako had the feeling something incredible was about to happen, something that all of them would witness.

What that amazing act was she didn't know, but she knew it was be a game changer.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Free cookie if you do!**


	5. Five

**Hello everyone, I have a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy! I hope its better than last time, I tried to add more detail but you all shall be my judges so please be kind! Remember kindness is more appreciated and better taken than rudeness. Anyway I'll stop stalling you and let you go on to the chapter...I mean if this is actually stalling that. Not all read the notes. I'm sort of of 50/50 on reading these.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom (It's an amazing manga though! Super cool!)**

* * *

Silence filled the field as everyone watched Nagisa stretch his muscles. Minako could feel herself getting pushed to a heart attack. Her heart was racing and she was breathing quickly, a tingling was touching her fingers and lips and the thumping of her heart filled her ears. She was about to watch one of her classmate die! Karasuma-sensei had lost his mind.

Nagisa out of everyone he could have chosen, feeling something drop next to her, she looked up to see Korosensei handing her a bottle of water. Beside her was the small bag she kept her medication in, "You need to take whatever medicine you use to help you calm down Minako-chan. Your heart is beginning to get some irregular beats, that's not good. You don't want to go to the hospital," he said nudging the bag toward her. Seeing her stiffness, he gazed down, "Trust Karasuma-sensei, he knows what he's doing," he told her before going back to Bitch-sensei's side.

Reaching into her bag, Minako started to take the necessary pills before tuning in back to the scene still feeling worried for Nagisa. He was just so small compared to the mammoth in front of him. Giving a cruel laugh, Takaoka gazed at Nagisa, "Your eyes must be going bad, Karasuma! Choosing that shortie of all people," he said mockingly.

His mocking didn't seem to phase Karasuma though, instead he chose to lean close to Nagisa advising him on the matter. Looking up when Rio made her way over, Minako stood up on shaky legs, "Don't suppose you be willing to share some of your anxiety meds would you?" Rio asked, with a weak smile and laugh. She looked ready to puke as well.

Giving her a weak smile in return, Minako shrugged, "If your serious I'm more than willing but I doubt Korosensei will allow that," she whispered.

Frowning, sweat pouring down her brow Rio grimace, "Where the hell is Karma when you actually need him?!" she grumbled annoyed.

Nodding, Minako gazed at Nagisa concerned the pit in her stomach growing with each second that passed, she really didn't want to see one of her classmates die in front of her. "Do you think he'll be alright, I mean do you think he'll…survive?" she asked, her mouth going dry. Seeing Rio's expression, Minako's stomach lurched once more as she thought over what this meant. What did it mean?

Even if the fate of the world was on the balance surely the Japanese government wouldn't allow this guy to keep smacking them around like rag dolls. They were human beings with just as much rights as anyone else in this world! Watching Takaoka toss away his jacket, both girls tuned in when Sugaya spoke up, "Oi, do you think Nagisa's gonna pull it off?" he asked Kimura.

Scowling, Kimura shook his head, "Impossible. When we train with Karasuma-sensei that much is obvious," he said making everyone dive into a deeper pool of worry. He wasn't wrong though, they were all thinking and worrying about Nagisa's safety. "Not to mention, there's no way he can use a real knife!" he said softly. All eyes zeroed onto the knife in Nagisa's hand, rubber knives that would only hurt one person was one thing. That knife though would only hurt them and others, if Nagisa made a wrong move and Takaoka didn't move fast enough there could be a possible death.

Minako doubted Nagisa would get carted off to jail though and if he did, she didn't have a doubt in the world that everyone would be suiting up for a jail break. After all, it wouldn't be like Takaoka would be missed when he was gone, and considering he hit middle schoolers without much concern his life wasn't of that much value in Minako's opinion.

Probably why she should never go into law.

Smirking, Takaoka posed in front of Nagisa mocking, "Come at me!" he teased. He clearly thought nothing of Nagisa, probably imagining how the scene would play out. Judging by the disgusting look of glee, she would say he was going to pummel Nagisa. Turning her gaze to the boy in question she frowned in response because he looked…strange.

He stood in front of Takaoka for seconds, looking the man up and down before his gaze went to the knife. He seemed more puzzled then scared by it. Looking over at Rio, both girls raised eyebrows before turning back to the scene. Taking a calming breath, Nagisa seemed to hit some sort of high as his body went lax and a peaceful smile touched him. Easing out of his crouch he made his way toward Takaoka nice and easy as if he was just walking to class.

Witch each step that took him closed to Takaoka, Minako felt her heart beat slower and slower, almost as if Nagisa's calmness was affecting her as well. He made his way to the ape of a man and didn't stop till his chest tapped against his arm. Standing still for a moment, everyone waited with baited breath, wondering what was about to happened.

Then as quick as lightening, Nagisa answered their silent question, in one fluid and sure motion Nagisa struck and he didn't hold back in the slightest. He struck to kill and that seemed to rattle Takaoka because after that first strike they all watched at the confident man fall to pieces. Pulling away from Nagisa, Takaoka's eyes widen in fear. He pulled back from Nagisa, slipping on the grass, which Nagisa took advantage of. Reaching behind, he yanked the back of Takaoka's shirt pulling him to the ground then like a snake he slithered behind Takaoka. He hugged the large man, keeping one hand over his eyes while his other hand held the knife to their teacher's throat.

Smiling, Nagisa licked his lips while a cocky, but rather endearing smirk touched his lips, "Gotcha!" he said happily.

Feeling her jaw drop along with half the class, Minako stood in silence waiting for someone to break the spell that Nagisa just created. Looking around, Nagisa took notice of their shock and began to look rather nervous, a bit comical for the situation but none of them could even muster a comment let alone a laugh. Gazing over to Karasuma, Nagisa flashed him a nervous expression, "Was I not supposed to use the back of the blade Karasuma-sensei?" he asked.

No one could answer though. No one but the strangest creature in the class, zooming to pair and breaking everyone's stupor Korosensei shook his head, "That's enough!" he said plucking the knife from Nagisa's hand. "The match has been decided, Karasuma-sensei," he announced, pulling Nagisa away from Takaoka, helping him to his feet. Chowing down on the knife, Korosensei gazed at Karasuma, "Seriously, making a student carry a real knife! You must be out of your mind. What would you have done if he gotten injured!" he said.

Giving a carefree laugh, Nagisa backed away from Takaoka.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Minako sunk to her knees while everyone else surged forward, "You really did it Nagisa!" yelled Sugino slapping Nagisa on the back.

"I'm so relieved!" yelled Megu.

Everyone rushed to the small boy's side congratulating him, patting him on the back or just touching him in some way. All wanted to be near the one who just liberated them from Takaoka, laughing Isogai gazed at Nagisa amazed, "That was amazing! You had no trouble seriously swinging that knife around," he said stunned.

Chuckling, Nagisa scratched his cheek, "Nah…I just did as Karasuma-sensei told me," he said turning his gaze toward the still stunned man, "He said that Takaoka-sensei's strong, so I had to swing for real or I wouldn't be able to catch him off guard," he told them all.

Finding the strength to stand once more, Minako made her way toward as Maehara stepped up to Nagisa and slapped him clear across the face. "Ow! What was that for Maehara-kun?!" he asked shocked touching his red cheek. Reaching into her pocket, Minako pulled out a cooling pack, breaking it up she passed it to Nagisa.

"Here you are!" she said pushing it against his cheek.

Giving a quick thanks, Nagisa frowned at Maehara who waved to him nervously, "Er, sorry I kinda didn't believe it was actually you," he said before wrapping and arm around Nagisa, "But thanks Nagisa! That assassination just now was really refreshing!" he cried happily.

"Why do you have a cooling pack?" asked Isogai curious.

Laughing, Minako gave him a smile, "I hate the heat!" she told him.

Sliding up to Nagisa, Rio nudged the petite boy with a big grin, "Jabbing the knife with a smile on your face and saying, 'gotcha,'. You're a real carnivore despite appearances aren't cha Nagisa-kun!" she teased, giving him a sly wink.

Laughing, Minako came up to the two, "I know I think I might come to like you Nagisa-kun, keep up with that kind of devil play," she flirty, blowing him a kiss.

Blushing, looking between the two of them nervously, Nagisa shook his head in protest, "That's not…I was just relieved it went well!" he said embarrassed. Laughing together both girls patted Nagisa's shoulders, Minako could feel a huge weight lifting from her. Nagisa was amazing, with his amazing abilities put to light, she had no doubt that killing Korosensei was possible now! Not only that, Takaoka was going to be sent away!

The good time feelings were quickly sent away however when the monster began to come back to reality, backing away with Rio everyone stared at Takaoka who loomed up behind Nagisa. It was like watching Godzilla rise from the waters ready to destroy the city. Glaring at them, veins popping up he clenched his teeth and hissed, "You little brats! Turning against me, who is practically your father. You're **that** please over that fluke of a win are you?" he snarled.

Puffing himself up, he bared down on them, "One more match!" he insisted, "This time I definitely won't let my guard down! I'll smash both your spirits and bodies to pieces!" he announced.

Narrowing her eyes, Minako grimaced, he was truly a disgusting man. Turning to face him, Nagisa frowned, "If we fought again I'm sure I'd be the one to lose. But Takaoka-sensei it should be clear that Korosensei is our 'Classroom Teacher,' and Karasuma-sensei is our 'Training Instructor,'" he announced summoning up how they all felt. "That will absolutely not change," he told him.

He spoke what everyone felt and with each world he gained more confidence and his voice got louder, "I feel that Karasuma-sensei, who devotes himself to being professional, is much kinder that Takaoka-sensei, who forcefully passes himself off as a father," he told him before bowing his head, "We're grateful that you gave your all trying to make us stronger but, I'm sorry. Please leave," he told him.

Crossing her arms, Minako sighed, it was a good thing Nagisa was doing the talking because she wouldn't be nearly as polite as he was. She had a few good choice words for the bastard but none of them were anything that should be said to an adult. She would still say them though because as far as she was concerned, Takaoka was a bully and he was the lowest form of bully.

Coming up the edge of the group, Bitch-sensei grasped Takebayashi's shoulder, "What am I to all of you?" she asked curious.

Pushing up his glasses, without much emotion he answered her, "Our bitch," he said.

Stifling her laughter Minako could feel Bitch-sensei glare of eternal hatred on them all. That bit of joy was quickly stifled when Takaoka began to move threateningly. Seeming to snap at last, "You think I'll just listen to this crap! For a lowly brat to say such thing to an adult," he yelled his fury building. Lunging forward, he let out a cry that sent shivers up all of their spines but before he could lay a hand on anyone of them, Karasuma-sensei appear from nowhere. With a look of ease he rammed his elbow into Takaoka's face putting him flat on his back.

Giving a sigh, he gazed out at them apologetically, "I apologize for the trouble my colleague has caused. Don't worry about the rest. I will negotiate with the higher ups so I'll be able to serve as your sole training instructor. If it becomes necessary, I'll even threaten them with a gun to get their agreement," he said calmly putting smiles on all of their faces.

Sitting up, shaking with anger, Takaoka glared at Karasuma's back, "Kuh, like hell I'll let you! I'll talk to them first and…" he started before Minako felt a cold presence. She knew he was there before he even spoke, she would always know when he was near.

"Negotiations won't be necessary," said the chairman making his presence known.

Inching away from the group, Minako quickly and quietly made her way to Korosensei and hide behind his bulky form ignoring his stare. "Don't say a word!" she hissed to him peering around to watch the chairman make his way down the stairs. Gakuhō Asano, if he weren't so horrifying, he would be the adult that all the girls crushed on. He was tall and handsome with auburn hair that he slicked back except for his bangs. The chairman was like a horror book however, his book cover was handsome but the content inside was horrifying and made you lose sleep.

She wished she wasn't so terrified of him, but she was.

Actually taking a slight step in front of her to shield her from the chairman's gaze, Korosensei eyed the chairman, "Why are you…?" he questioned puzzled.

Giving a bright smile, he chuckled, "I came to see the state of affairs, as the proprietor. I was interested in the new teacher's abilities you see!" he said brightly. Clutching the back of Korosensei's robe, Minako shivered, she hated being near that man. Now he was here and he was going to stick them with Takaoka forever because he totally had that authority. They were about to be cursed.

Stopping in front of Takaoka the chairman sunk to his knee, the entire class watched when instead of cursing them the chairman actually saved them, "You know Takaoka-sensei, your class was horribly dull," he said mockingly. Leaning closer his voice reached that level of scary that she often heard when he was punishing others. Smiling, he grabbed Takaoka's face, "Fear is a necessary element for instruction. A top-notch educator would know how to use that fear skillfully and efficiently. However, the sort of teacher who can only cause fear through violence…is even less than third-rate," he said, his voice reaching a whole new level of danger.

Standing up, he pulled out a little black book and paper and began to scribble on it without looking, all the while still keeping his gaze locked with Takaoka, "Once you lose to brute force weaker than your own, your lessons are stripped of all persuasive power," he told him, before stuffing the paper into his mouth. Then with a sneer, he sighed, "This is your notice of dismissal, you will be unable to teach here from this point on," he said taking his leave.

Everyone watched him as he leisurely made his way across the lawn and he left but not without giving them some parting words, "You at the ministry of defense do not have the power to appoint teachers to this school. Do not forget that everything here is under my jurisdiction," he said leaving them with those horrifying words.

He just committed a decent act.

The world was going to end.

Fuming, Takaoka stood up and ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Once he barreled past the chairman the class began perk up. "Takaoka got the boot…" said Kimura stunned.

Nodding numbly, a smile worked its way onto Chiba's face, "Then that means, Karasuma-sensei will be our teacher like before," he said confirming what they were all thinking. That seemed to break the seal at once everyone jumped up with joy cheering loudly not caring that the chairman still hadn't left.

Feeling her knees go weak again Minako groaned and went limp while Korosensei grabbed her shoulders, "Minako-chan?" he said sounding a little worried.

Looking at him, a bit green she gave him an okay sigh, "Don't mind me, I just need to die, or faint, or barf, or something along those lines," she said weakly.

Gawking, sweating nervously, Korosensei looked around at all the celebrating student wondering what to do when she went limp. Squawking, he began to shake her, "Ahhhh! Don't go into the light Minako! Don't go into the light! Someone call 119, call 119!" he cried shaking her.

Laughing, Sugino sighed, "Man the board chairman does some good stuff everyone once in a while," he said happily.

Looking nervous, Nagisa gave a little tittered, "Yeah, but that's kind of making me see why Minako is so terrified of him. It's scary that he did a good deed…also Korosensei she passed out, keeping shaking her and she really will die. Also you could fly her to a hospital faster than any ambulance," he said shaking his head at their sensei.

Laughing jollily, Rio made her way over, "I got this!" she said happily. Bending down, she whispered a few words and at once Minako popped up looking good as new and no longer sickly. "Good as new!" said Rio smacking Minako in the back who blush in embarrassment.

Laughing, Okajima wrapped an arm around Minako pulling her further into the festivity, "We got to build you up some chairman immunity, Queen!" he said jokingly.

Giving him a weak smile, she nodded, "Yeah, I really should considering we'll probably be meeting with him a lot in the future. Plus, it's just a stroke to his already overgrown ego if every time he's near I end up fainting," she said embarrassed.

Laughing, he grinned, "Don't worry, we all have people who just give us the creepy crawlies…but you really should stop with the fainting. If you do it when Karma is around he's sure to draw on your face," he said informatively.

Snorting, she laughed, "I know that all too well! Once in kindergarten everyone took a nap and the teacher stepped out for probably five minutes, when she came back everyone had drawings on their face, everyone but a certain laughing red head," she said amused. Back then it had been annoying but now she could laugh at the prank. It really had been amusing, but not at that moment. So many girls cried and so many boy tried to get back at him with no luck.

Karma always slipped between people's fingers.

With a sense of satisfaction growing, the class began to settle down and that was something Rio wouldn't have just yet. A grin spread across her face as she turned to Karasuma-sensei, "By the way Karasuma-sensei~ Thanks to the students' hard work you were able to return as the P.E. teacher sooo…shouldn't we get some sorta special reward?!" she asked coyly.

Giggling, Hinano nodded in agreement, "Yup, yup! That was really the only thing Takaoka-sensei was good at!" she said happily.

Letting a smile show, he nodded pulling out his wallet, "I don't know a thing about sweets. I've got my wallet out, so tell me what you want to eat when we get to town," he told them all getting a rousing group of cheers.

Perking up, Korosensei pointed to himself, "Nyaa! Sensei wants in on that reward too!" he announced happily.

Frowning, Hinata turned to Korosensei, "Huh? What did you do to deserve it Korosensei?" she asked.

Nodding, Sugaya frowned, "You really weren't all that involved this time around~" he said.

Flailing, Korosensei shook his head, "No, you see! I let Karasuma-sensei know the rewards of being a teacher and supervised things…" he cried out.

Laughing, Hinano ignored the octopus-sensei and waved to their human one, "Let's just forget about him and go Karasuma-sensei!" she said gleefully.

Smiling, Karasuma started forward patting Nagisa on the back as he headed after the class toward town to treat them all too some sweets. A chapter had come and passed, they won this battle and hopefully this test would set the theme of their future battles together. Hearing a snort, she looked back with a couple of others and found Korosensei bowing dogeza-style.

"He following up while bowing dogeza-style! He wants to eat sweets that badly?!" exclaimed Sugino.

Laughing, Minako walked away from the group and patted Korosensei head, "How about this sensei, you leave us alone with Karasuma-sensei for bonding and cake and I'll make you a cake tomorrow," she told him happily.

Perking up at once, Korosensei gave a salute before zooming away. Once back to the group she got a grin from Rio, "So, what are you going to put in his cake this time?!" she asked.

Smiling, she shrugged, "I'm going to make him one legitimate cake since he did let me hide behind him and then I'm putting bugs in the other, poisonous bugs. Let's see if animal poisons work on him since Okuda-san's man made ones didn't work!" she said happily. She was going to grid up a bunch of bugs and she was going to get poisonous bugs too.

Beaming, Okuda slide up to her, "You know where to get poisonous bugs!" she asked happily.

Smiling at her, Minako nodded, "I know this pet shop that will sell those kinds of things, he's got a large collection of snakes, spiders, and various others! The owner got special permits and everything and I always go to him to get Wordsworth's food. He loves brown recluse spiders!" she told her happily, her little darling was really spoiled. Usually milk snakes didn't eat spiders and didn't eat them into adult hood but he certainly did.

"Who's Wordsworth?" asked Isogai with a raised eyebrow.

Pulling out her phone, Minako went to her pictures and quickly pulled up a photo of her baby snake, turning it to show everyone she found a lot of them looked stunned. Hinano, however, simply smiled and let out a coo, "Awww he's so cute! And you named him Wordsworth!" she asked amused.

Gazing at the picture, Hazama turned her emotionless stare to Minako, "The princess has a pet snake and named him after William Wordsworth?" she asked. Getting a nod from the blond, she actually cracked a smile, "I might actually come to like you," she said walking away.

Watching her leave, she looked at the other puzzled, "Is that a good thing?" she asked curious.

Getting shrugs, she smiled, "Alright," she said.

* * *

Karasuma was true to his word and treated them all, even Bitch-sensei which she thought was nice of him considering she didn't really do a thing. Now she was on her way home once more with ingredients for another cake. One that would be made without tricks and another that would, after all he had given her shelter from the devil known as the Chairman.

Today had been a good day, she was pretty sure she had made some progress with Hazama and she got to see an amazing act by Nagisa. He had actually defeated Takaoka on his own without any assistance from anyone. Getting lost in thought, she jumped when a loud noise broke her out of her daze, looking around she could hear more coming from a nearby alley.

Heading over, she wondered if Izaya was getting into more fights, all though out his years in high school he got into fights but for the most part they stopped when high school ended. She wondered if it was starting up again, peering around the corner she paused when a flash of familiar red hit her eye. Karma was smashing some guy's head up against the wall and all around him were bodies of high schooler's nursing bruises, "Karma-kun!" she said surprised.

Looking over in surprise, Karma smiled, "Yo! Minako-chan what are you doing out here!" he said cheerfully, dropping his victim and acting as if he wasn't surrounded by unconscious people.

Frowning, she stepped over a couple of the boys, "What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked him curious.

Laughing, he pointed down to the guys, "They were out harassing everyone so I thought I have some fun! So how did the day go?" he asked stepping on the bodies as he walked toward her.

Looking around at the people she could hear them groaning in pain as they started to come too, gazing at Karma she found his hands were a bit banged up from the fight. Sighing, she grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the alley, "Let's go to my house, I can fix your hands. I got some stuff that needs to be refrigerated and I got quite the story about today too," she told him.

He allowed her to pull him away with no resistance and before long they were standing outside her home, unlocking it she gazed back to see Karma surveying the property. She lived in a suburb where the richer folk stayed. She actually lived near some of the Five Virtuous and even the chairman. The houses were bigger than the stander ones and they had bigger yards and many had gardens. The houses were fairly similar to each other, with only slight differences, like her home had a lot more skylights than others. Her mom loved gazing at the sky, one of her favorite past times.

They also had a garden, filled with nothing but bushes and bushes of hydrangeas that clustered around the house and lined the edge of the lawn and walk way. "The princess lives in a castle surrounded by flowers," Karma said sarcastically when she let them in.

Rolling her eyes, Minako look back with a smile, "Your never gonna let me live that down are you?" she asked amused.

Smirking he gazed around the plush surroundings before answering, "Would you prefer I go the Sailor Moon route?" he asked jokingly.

Rolling her eyes, Minako lead him to the kitchen and began to put stuff up leaving only the large packets of spiders and bugs on the counter. "You got an interesting appetite," said Karma gazing at the packet of spiders, picking them up.

Taking them from him, she smiled, "There for Korosensei and Wordsworth," she told him.

Nodding, he frowned, "You still have that milk snake?" he asked.

Looking at him surprised, she frowned, "You remember Wordsworth?" she asked surprised.

Nodding again, he chuckled, "Kind of hard to forget, you brought that snake to school for show and tell making all the boys cry because the princess didn't have a cute fuzzy cat or cute little puppy. I was half expecting you and your sister to show up with black and white cats named Luna and Artemis," he said jokingly.

Smiling, she sighed, "My mother wasn't crazy enough to force pets on us. Just crazy enough to name us all after Sailor Moon characters. At least the girls, somehow Izaya got spared being named Mamoru and I still don't know how that happen. I think my dad was somehow involved," she told him. Leaving the kitchen she made her way to the closest bathroom and got the first aid kit. It had been a long while since she last used this. If she remember correctly, the last time she used it was a month after Izaya graduated from high school. He and dad got into it because Izaya didn't want to go to a university and their dad expected him to take over his business.

Izaya went out and vented his frustrations.

It was never in Izaya's plans to take on their father's business though. He was a bit secretive about what he really wanted but Minako had a good idea. She was pretty sure he wanted to find out who killed Usagi and ran off mom. He wanted to dive into the darker part of the world so he could track down the killer and do whatever it was that he wanted. She approached him about it one time and he made it clear then and there that nothing she said could change his mind.

Putting the kit down, Minako went to the stove and began to boil water, "Any preference for tea?" she asked him.

Shrugging, he frowned, "Jasmine if you got it," he said.

Nodding, she pulled out the Jasmine, before going back to Karma. Opening the kit she began to pull out things before grabbing Karma's hand who observed all this boredly. "It doesn't hurt," he said.

Smiling, she dabbed at the cuts, "Korosensei would say an assassin's hands are his weapons and Karasuma-sensei taught us how to care for our weapons. So consider this care, also stop complaining, it's just a patch job," she teased, dabbing his cuts with peroxide.

Watching her, he frowned, "So is fat-ass going to be there tomorrow or did Korosensei get rid of him?" asked Karma curious.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Yeah, Korosensei actually had nothing to do with it, Karasuma-sensei had little to do with it as well. In fact it all boiled down to one single person and he is one of the last people you would expect, which is why I guess he did so well," she said. Seeing Karma's questioning gaze, she smiled and began to fill him in on the day's events. From the schedule to Takaoka revealing his true colors, then she told Karma about how the injured students. Then lastly she told him of Nagisa's amazing act, how he defeated Takaoka all on his own surprising everyone.

Sitting in silence as she poured the tea, Minako peeked at Karma who was processing what she told him about Nagisa. "I can't believe Nagisa defeated him," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "He shocked us all, but it was nice to discover that about him. It'll definitely help us with Korosensei and whatever else we come up on. From what Rio has told me about what you've guys faced so far I bet more is to come in the future. He'll be a good secret weapon," she said happily, Nagisa would be the weapon of mass destruction. He came in a small package but he could deal quite the massive amount of damage.

Smirking, Karma leaned back, "This might make things more interesting, maybe I should attend training more often!" he said chuckling.

Giving him a scolding look, she crossed her arms, "You should do that in the first place Karma-kun; I thought you out of everyone would make sure to attend. I mean you could use this stuff to evolve your pranks and not to mention increase your methods of defeating others," she said smiling. She figure he be the first one to the lessons each and every day.

Looking over, Karma frowned, "That may be true, but Karasuma moves at a much too slow pace for me since he has to take care of everyone in the class. A lot of the girls and some of the boys slow him down, so it gets boring going to practice and doing the same thing over and over," he said.

Crossing her arms, Minako shook her head, "That's no excuse, if you're bored find a way to make it more interesting to you. Or get a head start on things, or you could just jump into something new that could be counted as useful," she told him.

Frowning at her, looking like he was beginning to get annoyed, Karma leaned back, "What would you suggest then," he said.

Shrugging, she sighed, "I don't know what you could do, but I know what I'll be doing," she said.

"You?" he questioned.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Takaoka, he commented on me being useless to the class and he wasn't lying when he said that. I can't keep up with you all physically and I don't really have any specialties in academics, I'm utterly useless. I don't want to be though, so I talked to Karasuma-sensei while everyone was choosing their treats and he agreed. He's going to help me learn other weapons that won't be to taxing on my body. He suggested throwing projectiles and even mentioned a whip, Okada-san even told me she would help me get a better understanding of chemistry so I can make things to help us fight against Korosensei. I'll create things and hid them in treats and record his reactions," she told him.

Staying quiet, Karma drowned down the rest of his tea before standing up, "Okay, I'm going now, I still have time before dinner to get in some yankee fishing…you wouldn't happen to be willing to be my bait would you," he question with a devilish look in his eye.

"Yankee fishing?" she questioned confused.

Grinning, he leaned toward her, "Yes, I use you to lure in come yankees and when you hook them I come in and beat them and take their spoils. You and Nagisa both are good bait, Nagisa's stature and girlish looks make him an excellent target and you looked like daddy's little privilege princess. You would pull in more perverts than yankees but they usually have more money on them then regular old yankees!" he said.

Frowning, she nodded, "Right, um, as fun as that sounds I'm going to have to decline. I have to start dinner and not to mention make Korosensei's cakes. Plus my brother should be here to check on me soon and last time I wasn't here he sent his men after me and those guys are scary looking," she told him. They were all so scruffy looking or just so serious, she thought the guy who found her was taking her to get killed but instead he just escorted her back home to Izaya.

Raising an eyebrow, Karma smirked, "I think I might kidnap you," he said grinning.

Frowning, she put her hands on his chest and began to push him backward, "Out, I so do not feel like getting kidnapped and chased. I've had a busy enough day with that jerk Takaoka and having the chairman show up unexpectedly, so no," she said escorting him to the door.

Smirking, he gave her salute before walking out the front door, watching him leave, Minako didn't shut the door till he was gone. Once she did, she felt a squeal building up inside, "K-Karma-kun was in my house! I held his hand! I took care of him! He had tea with me!" she said joy bubbling up inside of her chest, it felt like a volcano about to burst. Her stomach was doing summersaults and her heart felt like it was dipped in soda, if was so bubbly and tingly.

Heading to the couch, she plopped down onto it and hugged a pillow to her chest, she loved having a crush, it made the days so much more wonderful!

Nothing could ruin this high!

* * *

Gazing at the computer screen, Gakuhō Asano calmly waited for his communication partner for today to show. It had been quite some time since he last talk to his old friend. He had been away from Japan for quite some time and had a very busy schedule. However, time was bringing them close to a special event and they needed to speak face to face. Even while he mentally sorted through what he would be attending to after this call, he could feel anticipation to hurry this along.

At last the screen lite up telling him he had a call, clicking he was greeted with the image of Mori Suzuki, his longtime colleague and probably the closest person he would consider friend. The two had known each other since their college years. Both had been prodigies at their college earning scholarships and acing their various classes with relative ease. Gakuhō went into education while Mori went into business.

While Gakuhō had been a genius in all trades, Mori specialized in one particularly area. Never the less, the two respected each other and became friends. Smiling at him, Gakuhō gave him a greeting, "Good evening Mori-san, your looking well," he said.

Sighing, Mori grimaced and nodded, obviously not in the good spirts as his friend. Mori's faced seemed a little more lined then when he last saw him. His short raven hair was beginning to grey at the temples but his complexion seemed to be fine. He sported a dark tan and despite his age seeming to catch up to him he still looked as handsome as ever, even a little more fit than when he last saw him. "Is it evening there already? I was planning to call Minako after this, but if it's that's late already…she's going to be really angry with me," he said sighing.

Shaking his head, Gakuhō smiled, "You'll have plenty of time after our chat to talk to Minako-chan, although she's probably sick of waiting for a papa who forgets to call," he said teasingly.

Grimacing, Mori sighed, "That's rather mean, besides at least I don't control my child like a mindless slave," he said boredly.

Smirking, Gakuhō shook his head, "No, you choose to ignore your children, two of which don't speak to you anymore. Your eldest daughter does the opposite of everything you tell her all because she blames you for Maria's leaving. Then your only son disobeys you and has become nothing more than a Yazuka boss all so he can find the people who killed his baby sister and ran off his mother. At least my mindless slave will turn into something who doesn't ruin his life because he has issues with his father. No mine will simply use his hatred for me to turn into something actually productive and useful," he said with a competitive gleam in his eye.

The cornerstone of their friendship just so happened to be competition.

Crossing his arms, Mori frowned, "You're being rather heartless today, beside I still have my Minako. My little girl is sure to turn into something wonderful," he said annoyed.

Giving a small laugh, Gakuhō leaned his head on his fist, "Ah yes, your youngest child who you babied so much she doesn't have a competitive bone in her body and doesn't even have the will to dream. The only thing I can say about her is that she had the possibility of being an excellent housewife, she's a credit to her gender," he said wickedly. "Also, she still can't be in the same room as me without having a break down," he told him with a slight sigh.

Glaring, Mori scowled, "Why am I friends with you? Also what did you do to my daughter to make her into such a mess around you!" he asked annoyed.

Leaning back, Gakuhō shrugged, "Your friends with me because despite being an adapt business man it literally takes all you got to make friends with anyone. I'm friends with you however, because you help me in my future goals. It's a friendship based on what we can do for each other. As for Minako-chan, I have not met her since that faithful day so long ago," he said casually.

Giving a tired groan, Mori sunk into his seat, "Let's get off the failures I've made with my children already and get to what we came to talk about. What time should I schedule my return for, so we can unveil the news?" he questioned annoyed. He much rather be talking to the last child of his that still showed him affection and loved him openly. He still held hope that the other two loved him under their hatred of him.

Sitting up straighter, Gakuhō nodded, "I was thinking during their summer vacation, after Asano's class's Okinawa trip. That would be perfect for my side," he said. The next few minutes the two discussed dates before finalizing on their planned meeting. Smiling, he chuckled, "Then it's settle, try getting Minako-chan to get your delinquent children to come. After all this will be an important meeting between our two families, all should be present!" he told him.

Giving him a lazy wave, Mori sighed, "Whatever you say," he said turning off his computer.

Sitting back, Gakuhō shut his laptop with a smile, his plans were beginning to come together.

* * *

**Some of Nagisa's magic, a little fluff, and a secret plot! So how I do?! Oh, I also debuted Minako's papa yet still haven't shone her brother and sister. Well I did sort of show the brother, but he was asleep so I won't count that.**


	6. Six

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it, also just for a heads up, I'm not going to do the chapter with Megu freeing herself from Kokona Tagawa. I'm not going to have Minako involved with every side story with only a few member of the class considering she still the new one and isn't close with every member of the class, she'll be involved in some of the stories but not all of them.**

**Also thank you SmoothieLifu and Vampirelover12100 for your reviews and SmoothieLifu, my Izaya is based off that Izaya, I was trying to come up with a extreme character for Minako's brother and saw a video of Izaya. I figured I would follow his example of basically becoming an organize crime boss without saying he's a crime boss.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, also I hope they update real soon! I know chapter 140 came out just days ago but I want more!**

* * *

The summer season kicked off with a blazing start.

One could literally see the heat rising from the earth, the sun baked them and the humidity slowly killed them making the heat all the more unbearable. All felt the heat, especially those who sat up on the mountain in Class E. Sitting in a puddle of misery, all students struggled to listen to their sensei as he continued on with his lesson of the day, which just so happen to be about the miserable weather.

Groaning, Mimura rested his head on his desk and book, he felt like a zombie in the heat, sweating buckets he gave exhausted sigh, "Nowadays…a classroom with no AC is hell," he whined. His groan of misery reflecting what the others felt as well. Not a single student seemed to have much energy in the presence of the heat wave. All looking ready to droop into a pile goo, willingly if it would help them escape their oven of a classroom.

Sighing, Korosensei gazed upon his class with a half-hearted smile, "How undisciplined…It's a given that summer will be hot! We live in a humid subtropical climate so we just have to tolerate it," he said doing his best to sound stern only to fail miserably.

Scowling, Rio jabbed her thumb back to Minako, "Tell that to Minako…I think she died," she said looking back to see Karma lazily drawing on her face as she laid passed out on her desk.

Frowning, Karma sighed and pulled away, "She's taking all the fun out of this," he said.

Clicking his tongue from his resting place on his podium, Korosensei waved his pointer in the air, "Minako-chan, you really should learn mind over matter, by the way, after school, sensei will be making a run to the artic," he told them all.

Getting a rush of energy, the entire class glared, "No fair!" they all yelled.

Jolting awake, Minako blinked as sweat ran into her eyes. Reaching up to wipe it away, she groaned, "What's going on? Is this hell? Am I in hell? Where's Shakespeare" she asked looking around confused.

Turning to face her, Okuda frowned, "We're still in Class E…also why would you assume you're going to hell? And that Shakespeare would be there?" she questioned.

Frowning, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact, "I hate the gods…their vindictive bastard who would send me to hell just to spite me for hating them. As for Shakespeare, every story he wrote ended in tragedy...he deserves hell," she said opening up the mirror. Gazing at her refection, she found she had glasses drawn on her face along with a mustache, "…I should be angry but that requires too much energy," she said, falling back over into a puddle of misery. She truly hated the heat, why couldn't her father move them to Russia where they're known for their harsh colds!

Trying to bring some cheer back to the class, Hinano grabbed her swim bag with a bright smile, "But the pool opens today, right? I'm really looking forward to P.E.," she said happily. She was truly a very positive individual. Too bad her positivity could chase the heat away.

Groaning, Kimura frowned, "Nah, that pool would be hell for us in Class E" he told her. Getting a questioning gaze, he sighed, "The pool's only in the main building. So we'd have to make a 1KM round trip along the mountain road under the blazing sun. In particular, when we climb back up the mountain after wearing ourselves out at the pool…without any strength, all we can do is become food for the crows. People call it the Class E Pool Death March," he said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I won't make it down the mountain," she muttered.

Grimacing, Maehara gazed at Korosensei, "Ugh…c'mon carry us to the main building, Korosensei," he groaned.

Sitting up, Korosensei began to scratch himself with his pointer, "Geez, guess there's no helping it…is what I like to say, but…you can't rely on sensei's speed! There are plenty of things that can't be done, even with Mach 20 speed!" he said letting his face turn purple as a darker purple X appeared.

"True, that," said Maehara.

Wilting, Korosensei gazed out at the class room, "Still, I understand how you feel. Oh well, all of you change into your swimsuits and there's a small stream nearby along the other side of the mountain, right? Let's go there and cool off," he said making his way out.

Once Korosensei was clear, everyone slowly rose to their feet with frowns. "Come on girls," said Megu taking lead, despite looking like she was ready to drop. Sighing, Minako grabbed her swim bag and followed behind Okuda who slowly followed after everyone dragging her feet.

Frowning, Minako gazed down at the small girl, "Don't suppose you have enough science genius to create a weather ray or ice ray?" she asked her.

Sighing, Okuda gazed at her with a pouty frown, "Unfortunately we aren't able to get to ahold of the necessary equipment to build such machines. Also I wouldn't really want to build them considering people would use them for evil instead of just giving spouts of relief," she said.

"Oh well," said Minako wishfully.

Walking out of the classroom, the girls trudged down the hall till they entered an empty classroom they used for storage. Frowning, Minako made quick work into changing before pulling out her brush, pulling her ribbon free she began to brush back her hair. Since the heat was so great she would put her hair up to help cut down on it. "It's so hot!" cried Rio slumping down on a box once she changed.

Offering her brush, Minako tied back her hair with her ribbon, "Put your hair up, it'll help you cool off some," she told her.

Shaking her head, Rio sighed, "I'm too hot to do that," she whined.

Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes before pulling out a small fan and some face cleaner from her pocket, "Too hot to cool down, that's a first," she said rolling her eyes offering Rio the fan before taking care of her face, thanks to the jerky red head that she liked. By the time she finished so did the other girl and all of them started out to the back of the building with the boys. Heading toward Korosensei, the class began to climb down the mountain side, "I hope I don't trip," Minako muttered quietly to herself.

Pacing herself as they headed down the mountain Rinka looked over to Chiba, "So the other side of the mountain had a stream, huh?" she asked.

Frowning, Chiba pushed his hands into his pockets, "Sorta, even if you call it a stream it's about ankle-deep at best," he told.

Giving a small sigh, Sugino smiled, "Well, we'll be able to play around and splash water on each other, so it's a bit better than nothing," he said happily.

Pausing on a rock, Minako frowned and wondered how that would work out. She wondered if Korosensei would somehow make it all wonderful. He had a knack for that. Hearing twigs snap behind her, she gazed back to see Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano. "Nagisa-kun! Apparently you were pretty amazing recently. Minako told me all about your assassination, I wish I could've seen it!" he said.

Smiling, Kayano peered over, "You should have! It's all because you skip classes that seem like they'll be a pain, Karma-kun," she scolded

Sticking out his tongue, Karma smiled, "Aww, but I didn't like that fat-ass at all!" he said.

Continuing down the mountain, Minako looked over too see Nagisa lost in thought, looking a bit out of sorts and maybe even a little depressed, "Nagisa, are you alright?" she asked him quietly.

Looking up surprised, he gave her a gentle smile, "Yeah, I'm alright!" he said.

Frowning, she gave him a stern look, "Nagisa don't lie to me," she scolded.

Giving a chuckle, he sighed, "I just can't help and wonder; even if that tactic of mine worked against a human opponent it's kind of meaningless here. Korosensei isn't normal and dodges all our attacks, I'm happy I had the skills to stop Takaoka but will it be enough to stop Korosensei. None of us have come close to stopping Korosensei," he said ending with a frown.

Gazing at his concerned expression, Minako smiled, "Nagisa, don't worry so much! I'm sure something will come along that will even the playing field. Besides we're all in this together, so we'll figure something out together," she told him.

Smiling, he nodded, "Your right," he agreed.

Clearing his throat, Korosensei pulled everyone's attention to him, "Now then, everyone! I said it earlier, right? That there are things you can't do, even with Mach 20 speed. One such thing is taking all of you to the pool. Unfortunately, it would take an entire day," he told him.

That didn't sound right, the pool wasn't that far away.

Laughing, Isogai gazed at Korosensei amused, "A day, you're exaggerating. It's a twenty minute walk to the main building's pool," he said.

Gazing back, Korosensei's voice got a touch of mischievousness to it, "Hmm? Who said anything about going to the main building?" he asked ending on a laugh.

Pushing past the last bush everyone gasped at the sight that greeted them. A beautiful oasis. A crystal clear pool. It looked like a waterhole that fairies might inhabit, the tree tops above shielding it from the sun making it glow with the colors of the surrounding forest. Minako half expect fairies to fly through the surrounding forest and begin to play in the serene pool. Laughing, enjoying their reaction, Korosensei crossed his tentacles, "Seeing as I dammed up the small stream, it takes twenty hours for the water to accumulate!" he said happily.

Soaking in their admiration, Korosensei began to show off their new facility, "The twenty-five meter long course is perfectly maintained. If we drain the water out during the off-season, it will revert to its pervious state and if we adjust the water level, we'll be able to keep and observe fish here!" he explained to them all. Turning to them, he waved his tentacle, "One day for its creation, one minute to get here, and in one second you can jump on in!" he said.

Perking up, everyone shed off their jackets and took running leaps, "Yahoo!" they all yelled plummeting into the cool water. Watching everyone sink under Minako laughed, Korosensei really knew how to treat his students. Breaking to the surface, Rio looked over and swam to the edge, "No slow pokes!" she yelled out gleefully grasping Minako's ankle before pulling her under the water. Screaming out in fright, Minako submerged under the water breaking to the surface, she coughed up some water before glaring at a laughing Rio.

Grinning gleefully, Rio laughed, "That look says you hate me, but we all know you love me!" she teased. Glowering at her, a smile quickly work its way onto Minako's face before she leaped toward the blond with a playful growl. Giving a delightful screech Rio swam away with Minako hot on her heels, doing her best to dunk her friend in payback.

The pool quickly filled with joyful cries as everyone swam, some racing each other in the lane, other played Korosensei volleyball, and other just took to good old splashing. Swimming toward Kayano while Rio joined some other's games, Minako found the petite girl looking a tad glooming, "What's the matter Kayano-chan?" she asked her.

Looking over at her, Kayano rolled her Korosensei ball and frowned, "This is fun, but I feel kinda down. I'm no good at swimming…plus my swimsuit is really from fitting which…you known," she muttered gazing at Minako's chest a little enviously. Crossing her arms over her chest with a blush, Minako flash a nervous smile not all that sure what to tell her.

She didn't have to say a word though, hearing the click of a camera both girl looked over to see Okajima with his camera, he was snapping photos of all the girls. His more recent target being Minako, raising an eyebrow at him she only got a grin in return. "Don't worry, Kayano. Someday, somewhere that of body will also be in demand," he said trying to reassure her.

Giving an uneasy chuckle, Kayano gave a strained smile, "Right…how about you stop acting like a gentleman while readying a camera for peeking, Okajima-kun?" she said.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "Also delete what you just took!" she demanded.

Giving her a pleading look, he flashed puppy dog eyes, "Eh! Come on Queen, I'm totally digging your new hair style! It needs to be documented!" he cried.

Crossing her arms, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when Okajima took another photo, "That's it queen work it! Pout for me!" he said gleefully.

Gazing at him, she sighed, "Yeah I'm ignoring you for the rest of the day," she said making her way back toward Rio.

Giving a forced laugh, Terasaka and his gang, minus Hazama who rested on a lounge chair reading from her book, flashed her mocking smiles, "Keh, what's the matter princess, not liking your fan club anymore?" asked Terasaka sarcastically.

Sighing, Minako looked over, "Terasaka-san, I keep telling you, you have to go through Okajima to gain membership! When you do that you get all the time you want with me," she said dismissively, not really up for his jabs right now.

"Who wants to join your fan club!" he spat annoyed.

Rolling her eyes, she looked over her shoulder as she swam away, "Obviously you, you're the one who founded it!" she said getting some snickers from his friends. Looking at Yoshida and Muramatsu annoyed, Terasaka dunk both of them before loudly cursing after Minako.

Terasaka still hadn't taken a shine to Minako and she wasn't sure if it was because he hated her for the Asano lie or if he was just venting his frustrations caused by Korosensei onto her. He was always taking jabs at her. His most recent, saying that Okajima and sometimes Mimura were her fan club. That wasn't true though, she just found an unusual friendship with the two boys. They teased her and jokingly hit on her, but it was all in good humor and she enjoyed it. It was fun play flirting with them, she hadn't had many guy friends growing up. So she enjoyed joking around with them.

Plus she be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention at least a little. It wasn't weird or abnormal with the two of them, it was just playful banter with the occasional pervy remark. The two of them did the same with the other girls, it was fun.

Reaching Rio, Minako found a frown on her friend while she stared at Nagisa who was peacefully swimming by, "Nagisa…so you're r**eally a guy,**" she said looking a bit disappointed.

Gapping, Nagisa gazed at her shocked, "You're saying that **now**?!" he exclaimed

Coming up, Fuwa chuckled, "Well, it was hard to tell," she said.

Frowning at the two of them, Nagisa was cut off when a loud tweet sounded, waving one of his tentacles while another held a megaphone to his mouth, Korosensei yelled, "Kimura-kun! You mustn't run by the poolside! It'll be dangerous if you fall!" he cried.

Looking over, Kimura gave an awkward nod, "Ah, s-sorry," he apologized.

Turning away from him, it wasn't even minutes later that Korosensei blew his whistle once more, "Hara-san and Nakamura-san! Don't go overboard with your diving! I'm worried you'll dive too deep and drown!" he scolded.

Gazing up nervously, Hara gave a stiff nod, "K-kaay," she told him.

Sighing, sensing a theme about to come it wasn't long before Korosensei confiscated Okajima's camera before getting onto Hazama for only reading and at Sugaya for his body art. Giving a worrisome sigh, she crossed her arms yet another annoying trait for him. "Man…he's really one of those types who ends up acting like a king when he's in the fields he created," said Sugino.

Nodding, Fuwa frowned, "Yeah…I'm thankful and all, but this is making my level of gratitude sink," she said.

Surveying the pool, Korosensei laughed, "Nuru-fufufu. From the choice of location to the layout, this carefully planned designed, which makes used of nature. Will make sure everyone plays in an appropriate and orderly manner," he said lording over them all.

Laughing, not letting it affect her in the slightest, Hinano cupped some water and tossed it toward Korosensei, "Don't say such stuffy things Korosensei! C'mon get wet!" she cried gleefully.

What happen next made the entire pool go quiet, cringing Korosensei turned away and let out a rather girlish scream as he shrank away from Hinano's splash. Blinking a couple of time, Minako pointed to their teacher, "Er, was that just a shriek we hear?" she asked.

Swimming up to the edge of the pool with a sly smile, Karma reached up and began to shake Korosensei's chair. Letting out another shriek, Korosensei clung to his chair, "Kyaa, Don't shake it! I'll fall in!" he yelled out.

Either he was scared of the water or he couldn't touch it, looking out to a nearby tree Minako spotted a trap Karasuma-sensei taught her to set up. Smirking, she pulled a regular throwing knife and aimed for the rope that would release their trap. With a loud tear, a tree branch swung lose and slammed into Korosensei's chair knocking it onto its side and launching Korosensei into the sky. Letting out another shriek, he used his Mack 20 speed and speed to safety. "Minako-chan!" yelled Korosensei.

Ignoring it, she felt a smile showing, he had a big weakness! Trying to play it off, Korosensei let out a whistle, "I mean, I just don't really feel like swimming and it not like my tentacles get all bloated underwater and I can't move or anything," he said telling them exactly what his weakness was.

Smiling, Mimura pointed to Korosensei's kickboard, "But you've got a kickboard with you. You much really want to swim," he said curious.

Looking down, Korosensei held it up for all of them to see, "This isn't a kickboard, it's fugashi," he said shocking them all.

"What is that, your afternoon snack?!" exclaimed Sugino.

Feeling a bright smile touch her, Minako felt a giddy rush of joy, they got a really good weakness for Korosensei, his others were alright but this was a pretty good deal breaker! Water, if they made water a big deal in their assassinations that made the probability of killing him greater. This was excellent! She would have to ask Karasuma-sensei if there was any way to rig water traps around the woods.

Hearing a frightful cry, half the class turned back to see Kayano tipping into the water, "Ah Kayano!" cried out Minako, she couldn't swim!

Breaking to the surface she flailed about, starting out toward her Maehara frowned, "Geez…You moron, what are you doing Kayano!" he cried out.

Bugging out his eyes, Okajima gapped, "Are you telling me you're so short that you can't even stand?!" he yelled out shocked.

Gasping, Korosensei held out his snack, "K-Kayano-san! Grab onto this fugashi and…" he started only to be cut short when Megu dived into the waters.

In a few strokes, Megu was at Kayano's side and grabbed the girl lifting her above the water, "There, you're alright now, Kayano-san," she said in a soothing voice, swimming backward she pulled Kayano back toward the shallower part of the pool. "Let's go over where it's shallow now, okay?" she said.

Laughing out in relief, Kayano relaxed in Megu's hold, "I'm saved! Thanks Kataoka-san!" she said happily.

Chuckling, Megu gave a wink, "Fufu, if we're in the water, this just might be my turn to shine," she said.

* * *

Most of the class had gathered to discuss today's events. Sitting on a log with a couple of others Minako gazed at the spiral incense, watching the twist of smoke spiral up. Perfuming the area with its sickly sweet scent. Clearing her throat Hinata took the lead, "First off, the question is whether or not Korosensei really can't swim. We've already seen that he bloats when there's a lot of humidity," she said informatively.

Nodding, Isogai rest a hand on his waist, "And before, the only places that swelled were the ones Kurahashi hit with water. If his whole body temporarily swelled up with water, even if it's not enough to kill him, there's a pretty high chance that he'll have an extremely hard time moving around," he said summing it all up.

Smiling, Megu took the spot light, "So, here's what I've been thinking guys. At one point during this summer we'll pull Korosensei underwater. **That **alone won't kill him, so we'll likely also slow his defensive reactions with knives and guns. Then, when he's bloated and can't move we students who have been lying in wait underwater will strike!" she said.

Then she reached back and undid her barrette, "I'll be underwater so just leave that part to me. With the anti-sensei knife build into my barrette, I'll be ready to go anytime!" she said happily.

Grinning, Maehara gazed at Megu amused, "Ooh! So basically it's time for Kataoka Megu, the swimming team's 2nd year representative for crawl stroke last year to have a turn," he said interested.

Fixing her hair, Megu gazed out at the class, "The most important part now is getting Korosensei near the water area without arousing suspicion. We've got the entire summer, so let's keep an eye out for our chance!" she said rousing up the class.

Megu really was a good leader; she was charismatic, smart, kind, and helpful. She had a wealth of talent in both athletic and academic. Back when she was still at the main school she would often be asked by the school teams to help out at practice. Then she would even help others study, as she did now, she was quite the superstar. It was a wonder how she became a member of Class E.

Standing up, the class began to disperse as Megu and Isogai put an end to the meeting. Stretching her muscles Minako made her way to the classroom with her fellow students and started on her way home. The trip home was rather quiet and uneventful which was fine by her, when she got home though, that was a different story. Gazing at the door, she paused with keys in hand, she could hear talking on the other side. One was Izaya's voice and the other was familiar, but she wasn't entirely sure it was who she thought it was.

Slowly opening the door, Minako shut the door as quietly as she could, putting down her bag she slipped off her shoes and continued on sock. It would quiet her footsteps, moving like Karasuma-sensei taught them she made her way down the hall in utter silence. Peeking around the corner, she almost fell from behind because the very man she thought she heard was the man she heard, "Karasuma-sensei!" she exclaimed.

He was sitting in her living room on the couch while Izaya on the arm chair, "What's going on?" she questioned.

Looking up, her elder brother scowled and gazed at her looking irritated. Minako's brother Izaya was pretty average in height, he was as tall as an average high schooler. His black hair was always a spikey mess that made you think he just woke up and ran his fingers through it. His eyes coal black and his expressions usually varied to angry to sarcastic, or with her happy and stern with the occasional irritation. Over all he was consider pretty handsome by girls and was the object of many girls' affection, but he paid them no heed and was more enthralled with his future plans.

Watching their exchange, Karasuma-sensei stood up and cleared his throat, "Your brother called the school wondering if you had been attending since he apparently couldn't get ahold of you. The director pointed him in my direction and your brother wanted a meeting with your new homeroom sensei," he said giving her a quiet look that she understood right away. After all it wasn't as if Korosensei could come meet her brother or father.

Nodding, she frowned, "What gives you that right?! You're not my guardian!" she snapped glaring at Izaya who gazed back coolly.

Leaning back, he touched his fingers together looking very much like a Bond villain. All he needed was a white Persian cat on his lap, "While dad is out of the country I become your legal guardian. So when you switch classes I would like to know! How could you not tell me you were dropped to Class E! I had no idea where the hell to pick you up!" he yelled.

Glaring, Minako stomped up to him, kind of forgetting about Karasuma-sensei who was watching their exchanged with a raised eyebrow. He found it interesting, Izaya seemed more concern about just not knowing what class she was in and not what that class represented. The chairman told him Izaya had been a student of his school once before so he needed to really sell his act. So Izaya knew exactly what it meant to be in Class E and how they were regarded. "Why in the hell would dad make you the guardian? You're the least responsible adult I've ever know!" she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya shook his head, "Well Makoto is out of the questions, she's here less than dad because she had to be a little Diva!" he scoffed.

"And yet still a better choice than you!" she said annoyed.

Sensing this about to get out of hand, Karasuma cleared his throat getting back their attentions, looking over both siblings flush red for a second before pulling away from the fight, "Um, sorry Karasuma-sensei," she said embarrassed, turning to face him.

Standing up, he shook his head, "No need to say anything more. I'll see you tomorrow in class," he said excusing himself.

Walking him to the door, Minako glared at Izaya making him stay. Closing the front door behind her and watching Karasuma start down the path she waited when he paused. Turning to face her he frowned, "He doesn't seem concerned about you being in Class E," he said confused. He had seen a couple of parents already and they all showed the anger Izaya possessed at the fact their child was in Class E, while he seemed more concerned about not being able to find Minako.

Seeing a dark look fly across Minako's face, it disappeared as quick as it came, sighing the small blond girl pushed her hair over her shoulder, "My family doesn't care if I do good in school or if I do bad, after a bunch of things in my childhood they no longer cared about how I did. Just that I would be taken care of. They expect absolutely nothing of me," she said bitterly. It didn't matter if she had a dream or anything, all they cared about was whether one of them would be able to care for her

She heard them discussing stuff like that when they didn't think she could hear. There was lots of pressure when your family expected only greatness but there was only pain when they expected nothing and even over looked your accomplishments. She had a special talent for music, she could play any instrument she got her hands on after only three to four uninterrupted hours. She was doing her best to learn French and after that she was going to continue on. Minako wanted to be able to be fluent in as many languages as possible like Bitch-sensei and she had a secret talent no one knew of.

Not even Rio.

Frowning, she gazed at Karasuma and sighed, "To them it wouldn't matter if I had the capability to become a doctor, a politician, or even the new CEO of my father's business. All they see is the kid who spent as much time in the hospital as out of it. I use to think that was a freedom, but it just turned into a bitter disappointment and hatred," she told him truthfully.

Gazing at her, Karasuma frowned, "Family is often blinded and they worry the most, they see what happens if you fall first before they see what you can accomplish. With what happen to your twin and mother, they stay focus on what can harm you because they don't want to lose any more family. If it helps though, I know you have the potential to become whatever you desire. Every member of Class E does, you all are fighting not only a monster, but the school system itself. Also, remember this, no matter what your family may think of your accomplishments, it doesn't change the fact that they are accomplishments you done," he told her.

Gazing at him surprised, Minako smiled, "Thank you Karasuma-sensei," she told him.

Giving a slight smile, he tilt his head before heading back up the walk way, he really was a good teacher and a kind individual. He actually took the time to teach her traps and broke them down making them easier to understand. He walked her though every step and he didn't ignore her even though she was one of the weaker ones of the class. Instead he listened to her requested and helped her, taught her new things and tested what would be better suited to her.

It was a good thing she dropped into Class E.

When everything came to an end with Asano, she would be thanking him for pushing her into Class E, because of all that she was getting friends, she had Rio, she got to see Karma, and she met Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and even Korosensei. Heading back inside, she walked past the living room and ignored Izaya who called after her. Grabbing a mouse form the fridge she heated it up for a couple of second before heading upstairs, Wordsworth would be waiting for his dinner.

"Minako!" yelled Izaya furious.

Sighing, Minako looked over her shoulder, "What?" she snapped continuing to her room.

"Why didn't you tell me you dropped into Class E? I had to call Asano-sensei just to find out what the hell was going on with you! I was worried! Everyone I sent to pick you up always came back telling me they couldn't find you!" he cried showing his frustration.

Making her way to Wordsworth in silence she fumed inside, she was so sick of this! She could walk home by herself, she had been doing it for the past two years! Izaya on occasion did send someone but that was usually only when she had doctor visits and he couldn't come. This year though, he seemed relentless on keeping an eye on her till she got home and till he got there. She had seen people lingering around the house and had no doubt it was his doing. "I don't need an escort Izaya! I walked home my first two years without escorts! Why are you so relentless about them now?! Seriously, I know you keep people posted outside and that you try to get them follow me! What are you so afraid of? Do you think I'm going to get killed or something! Because both you and Makoto have better chances of dying than me. You with all your shady dealings and her with some crazy fan!" she snapped annoyed, she was the last person who needed to worry about that crap.

Watching his expression tighten, brother and sister entered a stare down, "You don't need to know, I'm sending Yemon tomorrow; don't ditch him. If I hear you did-," he said before she cut him off.

"You'll what, tell on me to dad, because if were going that route I'm sure he would love to hear about what you've been up too," she threatened.

Pausing, Izaya took a slow deep breath and released it before fixing his glare on her, "Minako, I could care less what he thinks so go ahead and tell him. As for you, I'm your legal guardian that means you're my responsibility and that means things go my way! Tomorrow, Yemon is taking you to Café Dream were you'll be serving out your punishment for ditching me. Run and I'll come up to your new classroom where that boy you like is and show him your diary entries about him!" he threaten.

Gapping, Minako glared, "I don't have a diary!" she cried.

"You do now, also don't even try to argue against working at my café because I already talked it over with Asano-sensei, he said as long as you're not getting paid he doesn't consider it a job!" he said making his way down the stairs. Watching him leave, Minako have to hold back a scream of frustration, sometimes she just hated Izaya!

He had the worst punishments and go figure the chairman would agree to the punishment, also why the hell did he and Izaya have such a close relationship! The director wasn't even close to his own son, how did Izaya get on such good terms with him? It frustrated her to now end, making quick work to feed Wordsworth she petted the snake a couple of times before making her way down the stairs.

Finding Izaya in the music room, she glared at his back while he tapped at the keys of their large grand piano. "I'll agree to the punishment and preform it without complain with two conditions," she said. Getting no word from Izaya she continued on while he continued on, "Stop sending people to watch me! It's creepy Izaya and I hate it, you make me feel trap! I want to rip my hair out! Stop sending people to watch the house and follow me," she demanded.

For minutes, Izaya stood still but finally she saw his shoulders slump in defeat. Turning to face her, he glowered at her, "I'll do that only on the exception that I be able to reach you at any time. The first time you don't answer your phone they come back," he stated firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Minako sighed but accepted that because for now it was the best she would get, she didn't know why he was so crazy and she probably would never know. "My second request is that you come to this dinner dad planned; it's going to be during my summer break," she said. Watching his gaze harden she frowned, "Even if you hate him Izaya he's still your father, let him see you. He wants you and Makoto here," she said.

Sighing, Izaya leaned back letting his elbows rest on the keys making a jumble of noises, "I'm not a child Minako, unlike Makoto I don't hate dad. I just find it easier to not see him considering he makes snide comments all the time about the life style I chose. Don't know why he's complaining either, I don't need his money and I have a string of successful business. Sure most are night clubs and café's but I'm still doing better than the Diva," he said rolling his eyes.

Letting a small smile touch her, Minako gazed at him when a gentler stare, "I'll make sure no mention of your chosen lifestyle is brought up. Beside I don't think dad will because we're having guest and they have to be pretty important for him to actually do a dinner party," she said.

Shrugging, a sly smirk came onto Izaya's face, "Good luck convincing the Diva it'll be a challenge even for you," he said mockingly.

Glaring at him, Minako quickly flipped him off before making her way to her room to begin her homework, even if he was right it was still pretty damn annoying to hear him say it. She would have to make Makoto catch a ride on the guilt train to convince her to come to dinner and be civil with dad. Making her way up the stairs, she stopped in front of a picture of mom and Usagi, reaching up she finger the photo with a frowned, "It all went to hell after you guys left," she muttered.

Hearing her phone beep, Minako closed her door and pulled it out to find Asano had sent a message opening it up she paused at the message he sent. "The murderer is the maid?" she said confused.

Dialing up Rio's number, it took only a couple of seconds before she answered, "Good Afternoon Sailor V, how is up holding justice for all going today?! I'm guessing it's going fair considering I haven't seen a single mention of the Sailor Scouts on the news today!" she said in an especially cheery voice.

Smiling, Minako rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha, ha very funny, now I just got a strange text form Asano and apparently a maid is a murderer. Care to explain?" she asked.

Hearing her friend snort, Minako sat on her bed and waited, "Wow, he is really working for this secret, I almost feel bad about tricking him. Me and Karma have been sending him brain teasers, riddles, and mock murder cases. So far he's got them all right, you texted him that we won't give up our secret till you prove your worthy by solving all this mini mysteries, riddles, and others," she said amused.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "Your mean," she said amused.

Hearing an evil chuckle, Rio laughed, "No one screws with you but me!" she said happily.

Sighing, Minako leaned against the door, "How exactly will this end?" she asked her.

Hearing a hum from Rio, she made her way to her closest and began to undress. Stripping off her uniform for more comfortable clothes, "I don't know, Karma said he would take care of it because he had a plan that wouldn't take place till the week before exams. So you would have to call him and ask him what his plan is, but I doubt he tell. He's been pretty tight-lip about it all," she said.

Frowning, Minako put her phone on speaker phone and began to unbutton her shirt, "That's a surprise, usually he can't keep quiet. Something tells me this is going to be painful for all parties involved which means mostly me…I guess I deserve it though. I was the one weak enough to fall to peer pressure and too cowardly to confess my real feelings," she said frowning, slipping out of her skirt before reaching in for her sky blue dress.

It was one of her faves, it reached her knees and had a butterfly pattern on the skirt and was lined with black, the collar was square and the shirt swished around her legs loosely. Tying the black sash she pulled on a pair of black thigh high tights before slipping on her slippers. Picking up her hair brush she got to work on her hair pulling it back again. After she got done with her homework she would cook dinner for her and Izaya, despite him being a pain she still would cook for him.

After all he was the only one to give her critic on her meals anymore or give her company, granted it be unwanted at times but still he didn't leave her like dad and Makoto.

Laughing, Rio sighed, "Ah it feels like the old days, you whining about your unrequited love life before we get together on the weekends to play our games. Speaking of which, what do you say about going out with me, Yada-chan, Okuda-chan, Kayano-chan, and Hinano-chan this weekend, just us girls!" she said happily.

Smiling, ready to give an excited yes, Minako stalled because she couldn't because she had no doubt Izaya would have her working at his stupid café. Giving a small groan, she sighed, "I can't, Izaya finally called the school to find out where I am and now I'm being punished and it's gonna take away my after school time and weekends," she said with a groan.

Hearing Rio laugh, she glowered at the phone, "Geez thanks for your support Rio!" she snapped hanging up on her.

Making her way toward her desk, she stopped when the doorbell rang. Sighing she started back toward the door, "Geez what else can make this day go bad!" she snapped making her way downstairs. Heading down the steps, she yelled to Izaya that she would get it before hurrying toward the door, eager to send away whoever it was or to get a package if that was it. She hadn't ordered anything recently but her aunt, cousin, and dad often sent packages.

Opening up the door, she felt her stomach drop to the floor and her heart drop to her stomach and cold grip of fear and worry coursed through her. Looking rather disgruntled on her porch was Asano, Gakushū…honestly what else could go wrong today. Glaring at her, he stepped forward pausing inches from her face, "We need to talk," he said annoyed.

It was official…today sucked.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Seven

**Hello! I finished this chapter real quick, I got the creative flow going for Target Korosensei right now! Let's see if I can keep this going. Be warned, this chapter is packed full! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Pulling back nervously, Minako stepped back and was followed by Asano who was looking very agitated with her. This wasn't good, she had to confront him alone and with Izaya in the house, that psycho was sure to take this wrong somehow. Turn it into even better blackmail material. "Minako what is it?" yelled Izaya from the other room.

Clasping her hand over Asano's mouth, she called over her shoulder, "It's just a package from Simon! I'm taking it upstairs so don't bother me, I got homework to do!" she shouted before grabbing Asano's wrist to forcefully drag him upstairs to her bedroom. Shoving him into her room she closed her door and locked them inside, not a nice idea but better than the alternative.

Izaya finding a boy visiting her.

Even if Asano was here on blackmail reasons, it wouldn't matter to that idiot she called her brother, holding her breath she listened for any sign of him and was happy to find none. He must have believed her, she did like to lock herself in when she did her homework. Sighing, she pulled away from the door and turned to Asano to find him glaring at her irritated. Rolling her eyes, she went to her windows and began to pull the curtain's open letting in the light, "You wanted to talk," she said.

Crossing his arms choosing to glare a few more minutes, Asano spoke, "What the hell is going on? Are you making any progress with Class E," he asked annoyed.

Sitting on one of the window seats, Minako nodded, "I am, but like I told you before they aren't just going to give it up, it's apparently a pretty damn good secret. Why don't you practice patience? I'm sending you what they want me to do," she told him choosing not to get any attitude with him considering he was pretty irritated with her already.

Walking over to her desk he sat at it and gazed at her annoyed, "What exactly is the purpose of these riddles?" he asked.

Taking a moment, the real answered flew in Minako's mind, _'To screw with you and waste your time,' _she thought. Clearing her throat, she shrugged, "I don't know, I guess to test my commitment, if your so annoyed why don't you just ditch me already and just find some other way to find out the secret," she told him, hoping he take her idea and drop the whole thing with her and move on.

Giving a teh, he glared out the window and didn't turn away for a long time, gazing at him Minako sighed; he really was quite handsome. If it wasn't for his nasty and haughty attitude she could totally see crushing on someone like him. Girls at school used to prattle on and on about him and while she thought they were right about him being handsome she could never get why they thought of him as boyfriend material. He sure was cute though, "Don't tell me I'm your last resort because if so you need to calm down, because nothing is going to happen till they let it happen," she said.

Clenching his fist, Asano took a meditate breath and turned to face her again, "What do you think their secret is? You've been with long enough to gain some idea," he said waiting for her to speak.

Crossing her ankles, she frowned, how would she answer that question? "…It has something to do with physical education. I already don't take it but even at the main school I was allowed to watch if I felt like it, not that I did, but with Class E, I'm not allowed to watch and they leave the area around the school building and go into the woods around the mountain," she fibbed, well somewhat. At times they go into the woods but that was usually for class. Then she didn't watch because she was busy practicing setting traps or just trying out something new Karasuma-sensei brought. Or she spent her time distracting Korosensei on days she took breaks.

Letting out a sigh, he crossed his arms, "That doesn't match up with anything I've heard," he muttered frustrated.

"Heard?" questioned Minako.

Nodding not gazing at her, he told her exactly what he heard, "There have been news reports about people claiming to see a flying octopus, then there's a strange figure buying up all the cheap sweets at the local convenience store, and there has been reports of a pervert on the loose. One who targets busty university girls and one who catch something said they saw a flash of yellow followed by a creepy laugh," he said not paying attention to her. Feeling her eye twitch, Minako had to hold back from any suspicious movement but first thing tomorrow she was going to lecture that octopus good.

Giving a forced laugh, she gazed at him, "You're not serious?" she asked.

Looking over he shrugged, "They're just rumors but rumors are started by suspicion which means there's something in the area that warrants my attention. I'm sure it's connected to my father, he's been more intent this year alone to keep down Class E," he muttered.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Seriously, you give my family a run for its money in the crazy department…are you sure you can't just accept the fact your father is Satan and is brainwashing Class E to be the foot soldiers in his army of the damned?" she asked hopeful. It would be so much easier if he just accepted the fact his dad was evil and that was that. Not to mention make it easier for him when he became the first prince of the world…assume the chairman would even allow the child he spawn be his heir. "I mean come on, there's 666 somewhere tattooed on his body," she said.

Giving her annoyed looked, Asano's eye twitched, "Your fourteen years old…why don't you leave behind the manga and come back to the real world. Beside if anyone has 666 tattooed on their body it's idiot you like, seriously, does he keep his hair a mess to hide the horns on his head?" he asked her mockingly enjoying her look of loathing.

Shaking her head, she glared, "Say whatever you want but I prefer Karma over everyone, at least he's up front about his evil…unlike some jerky blondes I know," she snapped.

Sorting, Asano smirked, "This jerky blonde is the best thing that could happen to any woman, be thankful for any time I decide to bestow on you," he said arrogantly.

Gazing at him unimpressed, Minako sighed, "Someone obviously thinks highly of themselves which by the way is not an attractive feature no matter what you think. Also Karma has you beat hands down, he more handsome, he's smarter, and unlike you robot boy he's human. So why don't you learn a lesson," she told him.

Gazing at her coolly, he shook his head, "Apparently love is blind. I'll simply say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and move on to who's smarter. Karma may be the smartest out of bottom of the crop, but he's nowhere near my level," he said.

Smiling, Minako stood up and made her way to her closet to get Asano's path out of her house, "Despite what your father teaches, test scores aren't everything. The only reason you're in first place is because Karma isn't putting his full effort into things. He got fourth place over all at mid-terms and that was him not even doing his best. Imagine what would happen to your rank should he actually give it his all," she said calmly. It wasn't a threat or anything, if Karma actually got the motivation to fight against the main school in scores he had the potential to win. Just like Rio, Megu, Isogai, and many others in the class and they had a better chance at succeeding than Karma.

Mostly because unlike him they had the motivation.

Making her way to her window, she pushed it out and connected the rope ladder and rolled it off the side letting it unroll, "Now, if you don't mind I have my homework to get to not to mention dinner later, so please take your leave," she said gesturing to the window.

Gazing at it, he raised his eyebrow, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "If you go down the stairs and get caught by my brother and he finds out what you've done to me…let's just say you'll be indebted to your father for the rest of your life. The only thing that would save you is the fact you're related to the chairman. One of the few men Izaya respects, surely you don't want that," she said.

Rolling his eyes, Asano crossed the room and swung his body over the ledge and stayed for a minute, "I'm leaving you with this, if you're screwing with me and wasting my time not only will Karma see those pictures, I'll make you regret it," he said before disappearing down the ladder. Frowning, Minako waited for him to leave before pulling it back up. His words ringing in her ears.

If it was anyone else she would brush it off, but not him.

Gazing at her phone, she wondered if she should call Rio. Sighing she shook her head, she would just tell everyone tomorrow in class she needed a nap. Plopping down face first, she sunk into her bedding and quickly found herself visiting slumber land.

* * *

Yawning widely, Minako sunk back in her chair and tiredly gaze up at the ceiling of the classroom as the class slowly filed in. The day was new and she was ready for it to be over, the nap had been a bad idea, she slept till midnight and couldn't get back to sleep. Now she was tired, "You're looking sleepy, going to take another nap during class?" asked Karma taking his seat.

Giving him a glower, she sighed, "I'm going to try not to but I'm guessing the only reason your asking is because you want to draw on my face again?" she asked.

Seeing him smirk, she shook her head, "Your face is such a wonderful canvas!" he said slyly.

Letting her head drop to her desk she mentally whined, why did she like a jerk! Listening to the class slowly fill up, she turned her head to the side and found Karma balancing his chair on its back legs. Meanwhile, she found Terasaka looking particularly evil, he was laid out in his chair comfortable with a smug expression on his face. She knew that expression, it meant that boy was up to no good. Sitting up when the door slammed open, she gazed forward with everyone when Okajima slammed into the class, "You guys, come look at this! Something happened to the pool!" he yelled.

Frowning, she kept herself from looking over, so that's what he did. Heading out with everyone else she was shock when she got to the pool. It was wrecked. He demolished it, the lawn chairs were smashed into splinters, pool supplies dumped in the pool along with trash. Terasaka even went as far as ripping up the lane lines.

Gazing at the wreckage, Maehara gritted his teeth, "Tch, it's all busted up," he said.

Frowning, Rio jabbed her thumb back toward their language teacher, "Bitch-sensei lost her chance to debut her sexy swimsuit!" she said. Probably the least important thing about this situation, but it was also another factor of the situation at hand.

Reaching into the water pulling out a can, Okuda frowned, "Even going and throwing garbage in…how awful, who would do such a thing," she said.

'_I got an idea,'_ thought Minako.

Seeing a knowing look enter Nagisa's eye's the petite boy gazed up the hill where the three most likely culprits stood sneering at the fruits of their labor. Laughing Yoshida shared a look with Muramatsu, "Uh oh, what a bummer~" he said mockingly.

Laughing, Muramatsu nodded, "No big loss, y'know? I mean pools are a pain in the ass," he said.

Nagisa stared up at them looking like he wanted to question why they did it, something Terasaka took noticed off, "What the hell, are **you **lookin' at, Nagisa?" he asked taunting, making his way down. He wore a mocking smile at first before it turned anger. "Do you, think that we're the culprit or something? Is that it? That's not gonna get you anywhere," he snapped, grabbing his necktie.

Stepping forward, Minako frowned, "He didn't say anything Terasaka; no one is accusing you," she said attempting to rescue Nagisa from Terasaka's wrath.

Whipping his head around, Terasaka glared at her, "I don't want to hear anything from you faker! You don't even belong here!" he yelled at her.

Frowning at him, Minako sighed but said nothing. There was no use in say anything because with how Terasaka was no words she said would make him accept her. He need to accept the class before he could accept her or anything. Still, he needed let go of Nagisa. Reaching into her pocket to finger her taser, she held it in her hand ready to strike should he start throwing punches at Nagisa.

Coming up, Korosensei gazed at the pool, "Terasaka is right about the pool, searching for the culprit wouldn't do any good. So there is no need to do so," he said startling Terasaka. Gazing at the mess many of his tentacles blurred and when they sharpened again there were tools in their clasp while the pool was fixed, looking good as new once more. "There you go! Good as new! Please go on and play as you always do," he told everyone getting a chorus of 'kays' from a happy class.

Meanwhile Terasaka and his gang simply looked at the pool they probably spent hours wreaking that got fixed in only minutes.

Sighing, Minako followed after the class with Nagisa watching when Karma came from nowhere to squirt Korosensei with a water gun. Terasaka pushed past them both as he stomped off, his anger no doubt burning even brighter. Walking up to her and Nagisa, Sugino frowned, "Is something up with Terasaka? He being angrier than usual. I mean trying to pick a fight with you for staring and saying what he did to Minako," he said.

Sighing, Nagisa frowned, "Well, those three haven't been active in studying or assassination since the beginning but, you could say that Terasaka-kun's been particularly irritated. He was probably the main culprit in the pool's destruction," he said.

Frowning Minako pulled out her kitty taser and zapped it a couple of times, getting all three boys attention, "Maybe he needs electro shock therapy," she said shocking two of them. Both Nagisa and Sugino gapped while Karma grinned with delight, she would have to keep a good eye on her taser for the next couple of days no doubt.

Gapping at her, Sugino pointed to the taser, "Why do you have that thing?!" he cried shocked.

Pocketing it, she smiled, "I also have mace," she said, pulling out her mace that was disguised to look like a small bottle of perfume. It was small and in a blue metallic case. She had many of these at home in red, pink, silver, black and purple. She also had a number of tasers. Most of them animal themed in nature but she did have a couple that were very professional looking.

Gapping at her still, Sugino pointed to the mace, "Why do you have mace?" he asked.

Gazing at him with a straight face, she put everything up and answer him, "I have a deep seated fear of being rape, my brother use to tell me because I was foreign looking I always had a better chance of it happening to me…if someone wants to rape me they're going to have to work for it," she told them.

Giving an awkward nod Sugino clear his throat, "Riiiiight, um anyway about Terasaka. I say just leave'im be. Guys like him who never give up bullying are such killjoys," he said tucking his arms behind his head as they headed to the classroom.

Smiling, Karma chuckled, "I think not enjoying yourself in a classroom where it's okay to kill is such a waste, though~" he said happily.

Going quiet they slowly made their way to the class in silence before Minako spoke up, "…So did my brother lie to me about being the most likely rape candidate? Because that was a long right!" she said, wondering if her fear of such an act had been false all along because if so she was zapping that bastard the moment she got to the cafe.

Chuckling, Karma turned to face her and walk backward, "Want to go in town and find out? I promise to rescue you at the last minute!" he said gleefully.

"Karma-kun," said Nagisa shaking his head.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "No thank you, oh, but I have a question for you. Can we hurry this plan of yours along? Asano came to my house last night!" she told him.

"He came to your house? Man, he really wants our secret doesn't he," said Sugino impressed.

Smiling, Karma gazed at her, "Soon," he told her.

* * *

The rest of the day sped on as usual. They had class with Korosensei who did as usual, making things more interesting with his odd quirks and by the time free time came. Everyone forgot about Terasaka's stunt and was more focus on what Korosensei just created from wood. Yoshida was particularly impressed, "Whoa, seriously, Korosensei?!" he cried happily staring at the wooden motorcycle their sensei created.

Grinning even wider than normal, Korosensei climbed on top of it in full riding gear, "I noticed that you were looking at this sort of thing in a magazine earlier. There was enough scrap wood at the pool, so I tried my hand at making one," he said happily.

Gazing at it ecstatically, Yoshida laughed, "Awesome! It's just like the real thing!" he said impressed.

Korosensei looked a little weird on top of the wooden bike, but Yoshida didn't seem to care, he was more impressed with the bike than anything else. He must really have a thing for bikes. Looking past him, Minako sat up a little straighter when he began to shake in anger. Seriously, he needed to take a chill pill, "What're you doing Yoshida," he asked his anger simmer.

Something Yoshida either chose to not take notice of or just didn't notice. Which was possible since ever since she saw Terasaka he looked pissed off. "Ah, Terasaka, w-well…I kinda got all fired up before, talking with him about bikes. There's nobody in our school who's into this stuff, y'known?" he said looking a little happy he had someone to talk about bikes with.

Nodding, Korosensei's laughed, "Nuru-fufufu, more so than being an adult, sensei is a man among men. I tend to dabble in this sort of hobby, too," he said. Turning away from Terasaka who began to boil even more, Korosensei changed quickly and gazed down, "But to think that this bike's fastest speed is 300 km/hr…I love to try riding one of these for real," he said wishfully.

Snickering, Yoshida pointed to Korosensei, "Dumbass, you picking it up and flying would be tons faster!" he said poking fun.

Letting out a growl, Terasaka kicked his foot out knocking down the bike breaking it in the process, "What the hell, Terasaka!" yelled Yoshida.

Slumping down, Korosensei picked up the front wheel with tears streaming down his eyes, glaring at his back, Rio pointed accusingly at Terasaka, "Aren't you gonna apologize?! You made Korosensei, who's more of a man among men than other adults, cry!" he shouted annoyed.

Giving out a keh, he crossed the room to his desk and reached in, "Shut up with all your buzzing and droning. You're like a bunch of bugs. So how about I do some pest control!" he said with a mocking smirk. Throwing his arm back, he threw the spray bottle with all his strength busting it open, pulling back with many other, Minako cough when she and many others got coated in the stuff.

At once she felt an itchy feeling in her throat, "What is that?" she asked.

"Pesticide?!" someone else guessed.

Standing up with a vein popping out, Korosensei stalked over to Terasaka and grabbed his shoulder, "Terasaka-kun! Even pranks have their limits-" he scolded only to get interrupted.

Knocking his tentacle away, Terasaka gave Korosensei a loathsome glared, "Don't fucking touch me, monster! It's sickening. Him, and all the rest of you, manipulated into acting all buddy-buddy with that monster," he snapped glaring at them all.

Frowning, Minako coughed a few times before glaring at him, "It's better than you, even if you don't like him stop acting so disrespectful and rude it's just bad manners. No matter what, he's still your teacher and he's a good one at that," she said, getting starry eyes from Korosensei.

Turning his glare to her, he clenched his fist, "Stay out of this faker!" he yelled.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, she crossed her arms, she was seriously starting to get annoyed with his beef for her. She may have come to Class E through different reason but she was still as much a member as anyone else and she wanted to stay. She hated the main school.

Speaking up from his place on the wall, Karma gazed mockingly at Terasaka, "So you're that disgusted, huh? If you don't like it, why not just kill him. This classroom has express permission to do that, after all. Also give up the faker crap…it's really starting to get annoying. Come up with a new reason to hate Minako everyone is over the Asano crap," he said.

Feeling a slight blush touch her, Minako felt a warm feeling in her chest. She just got defended by Karma-kun.

Glaring at him, Terasaka jabbed his finger at Karma, "She's a damn faker because she never dropped into Class E! What the hell does it matter to you anyway Karma, you looking to pick a fight with me? Fine! I've had a problem with you from the start," he yelled.

Quick as lightening, Karma grabbed Terasaka's face in an iron grip, "That's no good at all, Terasaka. If you're going to fight. You have to shoot first and ask questions later," he whispered to him, his voice visibly chilling Terasaka who for a moment gazed at the red head in fear.

He quickly hid that fear though, throwing Karma off him he started toward the door, "Hands off! This is bullshit!" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

Sighing with the rest of the class, Minako sat down at her desk, well at least she knew that he actually did hate her instead of just venting his frustrations. She didn't know what to do with that, she never knew how to approach someone hating her. There were some girls in the main school who hated her and she never knew how to deal with them, all she did was avoid them. It would be harder to avoid Terasaka though, not to mention that wasn't the answer to the problem at hand.

"…The heck's with him?" asked Maehara annoyed.

Frowning, Isogai scratched his head, "I guess he just can't coexist peacefully with everyone," he said.

Walking over to her desk, Okajima flashed her encouraging smile, "Don't let him get to you queen, we don't care how you came to be in Class E!" he said.

Smiling, she nodded, "Thank you, but I won't let it get to me," she said thankful.

Frowning Mimura gazed at her confused, "Really, because you seem pretty upset. I mean you're crying," he pointed out.

Frowning, Minako reached up and felt water on her cheeks, pulling out her compact she found she indeed had tears streaming down her eye. Her eyes had felt hot, "What the hell?! Why am I crying…what the hell was in that can?" she asked. Was she experiencing some allergic reaction?

* * *

The rest of the day went by quietly without Terasaka and as the day went on, Minako gained more symptoms aside from weepy red eyes. She got a stuffy nose, a sore throat, a sinus headache, and the strong urge to puke her brains out and she still had to go to Izaya. Making her way to town, she began to feel better by the time she got to Café Dream.

She took allergy medicine and it worked like a charm.

Whatever that stuff was, it must have been some kind of pollen but some Benadryl cleared it all up for now at least. Arriving in the back, she was greeted by some of the longer employed female workers who were coming on shift. "In trouble again Minako?" asked Mio politely. She was a pretty girl with long waist length raven hair with silver-grey eyes. She was one of the more popular members of the café and was the one who was put in charge of Minako the first time she had to work at the café.

Izaya's punishments had always been working at his café. He thought manual labor and dressing in embarrassment outfits was the best way to make her learn her lesson. Like many café's now-a-days, Café Dream had a theme. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and alternating Sundays the café followed the popular trend of maids. The girls dressed as different kinds of maids, whatever Izaya felt like.

Tuesday, was dedicated to cosplay. They would dress up as favorite female heroines from animes, America cartoons, comic books, regular books, and etc. It was chosen by what was popular or whatever Izaya had been watching before he called in or came in with the theme.

Thursday, was dedicated to what Izaya called normal cosplay. Which meant the girls dressed as nurses, police women, cheerleaders and everything else. That was a more favorited day by the girls, they all were allowed to choose whatever they wanted to be. Sometimes they all chose something different and other days they would all agree on a theme.

Then the Sundays that weren't maid theme were chosen by the costumers.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "I got switched classes and never told him, how's things with your university?" she asked her.

Smiling, Mio placed on her maid cape, "It's going fine, your uniform is in your locker," she told her before going out.

Nodding, Minako frowned and made her way to her locker, it was bad that she actually had a locker even though she didn't even work here. She really needed to stop giving Izaya reasons to ground her, that or she needed to just ignore him or get better blackmail on him. Opening up her locker she found today's maid uniform inside.

It was a black dress with loose sleeves that ended at the elbow and fell off her shoulders. The bodice was white with some frills up top, and was low but didn't show cleavage, Izaya was pretty good about not forcing the girls to expose themselves. A frilly apron was included. Along with a white corset lined with black frills that would go over the dress. Then there was a white apron headband. She added a black chocker, with ruffled arm bands and black stockings.

Slipping everything on, she got to her footwear last. A pair of knee-high boots that laced up, tying them up tight she sighed and made her way out to begin her punishment. The next couple of hours she plastered on a bright smiled and greeted customers with a, 'Welcome home Master! Welcome home Mistress!' she took orders, and she delivered food.

She would never admit it to Izaya, because he would probably come up with a worst punishment, but she sort of liked working in his café's. The workers were nice. The café's interior looked like an English tea room including private rooms. Then the customers were never inappropriate. Waiting at the doors for another client, Minako turned with the bell chimed and stalled. With a smile froze on she found herself face to face with a smiling Chairman. Staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Minako swallowed the lump in her throat.

Why was the Chairman here?

Since when did someone like him come to cafés, maid cafés! He did this just to screw with her! He knew she lied about Asano so now he was screwing with her! Feeling her bottom lip tremble, she fought back all the feelings rushing to the surface anger and fear being more prominent. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it all away and slipped into work mode. She would not let him rattle her any longer! He was just a man, a scary man, but a man and that's all. Bowing her head, she kept her pleasant smile and in a cheery voice she gave him a greeting. "Welcome home Master! Mina-chan will be your maid for today! Would you like a table upstairs or downstairs, or does a private room sound better today!" she said.

Standing, waiting for him to answer, the Chairman passed her his bag and coat, "I'll take a private room…_Mina-chan_," he said, giving Mina-chan extra attention when he spoke. Letting her eyebrow twitch ever so slightly Minako bowed her head to him once more and lead him away toward the back. Finding an empty room she hung his coat and put his bag away quickly before following him to the table, pulling out his chair, she made her around the table and hand him the menu only to be stopped. Holding up his hand, he turned his gaze toward her, "I would like you to read it to me…in French," he said a little mocking smile in place.

That time, her eye twitch, "Something the matter Mina-chan?!" he asked mockingly.

Making her smile wider, she shook her head, "Nothing is the matter…master!" she said.

Going to open the menu, she paused, if he wanted to play then she would play. Passing the menu, she smiled, "For you to follow along, master," she said. Taking a breath, she then began to recite the menu, **in French**, to him by memory. In exact order, word for word, with all the right prices, warnings, and every little note Izaya had put in. She had worked here so much that it was a part of her memory, finally telling him the last item she gazed at him and waited.

Smiling a casual smile, he gazed at the menu not even sparing her a glance as he searched for what he would be either eating or drinking today. "Hmmm, I'll have an espresso, dark roast coffee beans, and you can give me some latte art. I would also like to have you brew it all Mina-chan, along with that I'll have an omelet rice with a haiku written on. I'll also order a parfait and I'll choose the maid's choice…do make sure it taste well. I hate to have to send it back, now before you leave bring me my bag if you would," he said.

Smiling, she nodded her head, after giving him his bag and took her leave, once out the door and out of eye sight she ripped the menu in half. She hated him! He was so evil! He was doing this because she did the menu stunt, steaming she stomped the rest of the way to the kitchen making sure to thump Izaya on her way.

Why was father and son such a pain in her ass!

* * *

The next day came quicker than she wanted. The day felt sluggish and by the time lunch came, Minako hoped that time would stop. She didn't want to go to the café, be her luck that bastard would come back. He made one ridiculous request after another before he finally left. Then when she asked the other girls if he had ever come in before she found that had been the first time any of them saw him. That jerk purposely came in just to torture her!

That was something she would have to deal with though, as for now, she was more curious about Korosensei. The guy had been crying for nonstop for the last hour, "What's with you? You've been crying for no reason all this time," asked Bitch-sensei.

Wiping his eyes, he shook his head no, "No, they aren't tears, but, rather, a leaky nose. My eye is over here," he said point to his face.

Blanching, Bitch-sensei growled, "That's too damn misleading!" she yelled.

Leaning back, Korosensei gazed at the ceiling, "My body has felt a bit off since yesterday, for some reason. Maybe I've caught a summer cold," he said thoughtfully.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned, "Can you even get a cold? Also it could be seasonal allergies, I got them yesterday," she told him.

Giving her a shrug, Korosensei gave a sigh before looking over when the door opened up and in walked Terasaka. Leaping to him, Korosensei grabbed his shoulders startling the boy, "Oooh Terasaka-kun! I was concerned that you might not come in today!" he yelled. "You were so angry yesterday, but don't worry! Everyone's already gotten over it, right? Right?" he asked the class, all the while his snot poured all over Terasaka's face.

Feeling her appetite go south, Minako shoved the rest of her bento to Rio. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up now. Gazing at the scene with a sick look, Kayano sighed, "Y-yeah, I'm more worried that you're going to completely cover Terasaka's face," she said weakly.

Pulling back, Korosensei gazed at Terasaka, "I thought about it all day yesterday, but in the end, it really is best to speak to the person himself. If there's anything bothering you, won't you let me hear it after this?" asked Korosensei.

Standing still, Terasaka glared at Korosensei calmly for a moment before reaching over to grab his tie to wipe off his face. Shoving a hand into his pocket, he reached up and pointed to the octopus, "Oi, octopus. It's about time I get serious and beat the shit out've ya," he said annoyed. "Come to the pool after school, your weak against water ain'tcha," he spat. Then he turned to the class and glared out at them all, "You lot help out, too! I'm gonna knock this fucker into the water!" he announced.

All around classmates shared looks of doubt, standing up, Maehara voice all their thoughts, "Terasaka, you've never worked with the rest of us on our assassination attempts, you know," he stated. "Suddenly going and ordering us around at your convenience. Do you think everyone will say, 'Yes, of course,'?" he asked.

Sneering, Terasaka shrugged, "Tch, doesn't really matter to me if you don't come. When he's through, I'll just take all the reward money for myself," he said cockily, taking his leave.

Frowning, Yoshida sighed, "…What the hell crawled up his butt and died," he asked.

Nodding, Muramatsu frowned, "I'm seriously done following him," he said.

Leaning back, Hinano shook her head, "I'm not going," she said.

Nodding, Hinata frowned, "Same," she said.

"I'll pass this time, too," said Chiba.

All the while, Minako watched as Korosensei's mucus production doubled, feeling her stomach churn she felt reach to barf as she pulled her legs up and away from the mucus. "Let's all go together, everyone," he said.

Gapping in shock, Sugino gazed at the piling mucus in shock and began to try and pull his legs free, "Whoa?! The snot's hardening around legs so I can't escape!" he yelled.

Ignoring their shock, Korosensei began to speak like nothing was happening while he slowly began to become the very mucus he was emitting, "Terasaka-kun has finally become motivated to kill me. You can all carry out the assassination together, and you'll feel better once you've made up," he said.

Covering her mouth, Minako glared, "Do something about your mucus! You're making us all sick and if I hurl I'm doing it on you!" she yelled.

* * *

The time for the assassination came zooming toward them and Minako did not join the class in this assassination. Terasaka made it pretty clear he hated her so she wasn't going to involve herself with him and suffer his abuse. She wasn't the only one to doge it though. Standing beside Karma as Korosensei made his way to the pool, she looked over, "Not joining," she said.

Giving her a look, he smirked, "Nice observance, Captain Obvious. What about you? Why did you choose to miss out on Terasaka's big failure," he said. Clearly not believing the big walking pile of anger and testosterones would succeed.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes but answered none the less, "He's made his hatred for me very obvious and in response to that I'll giving him exactly what he wants. No me. What about you?" she asked.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started on his way with her at his heels, "I'm not going to waste my time with something I know will fail," he said. Nodding in agreement, both stopped when a loud boom shook the earth. Sharing a look both dropped whatever they held and made a beeline for the pool, feeling panic gnaw at her insides Minako got down the hill in recorded time. What she found though blew her heart clear out of her chest. The pool was completely gone.

Gazing at the emptiness, Karma didn't hide his shock, "What's going on? If there was an explosion, the pool was bound to disappear but…" he pondered.

Hearing a weak moan of terror, Minako looked over and found a pale teen gazing at the destroyed pool in fear, "I…I didn't know about any of this," said Terasaka, "They told me something completely different…I only heard that it would call Itona out and he'd push that octopus into the water…"

Terasaka had been used. Getting zapped with fear, Minako gazed out worried because if he got tricked then what happened to the class. Whoever the hell Itona was she hadn't a clue but one thing was certain, without a single doubt this was **his** fault. Shaking in anger, Minako crossed over to the shaky teen and with all her power stuck him clear across the face, "Idiot! You are the lowest form of scum right now! Who the hell would involve their classmate without their knowledge with such shady people?!" she yelled glaring at the idiot in front of her.

Terasaka gazed at her in shock, letting her stare go icy and Minako was satisfied when he visibly paled even more, "If Rio or any the others die you better get a ticket out of this country," she threatened before leaping off the poolside. Running along the soaked ground she race along, stopping to check on everyone she came across, so far no one was injured. Just severely rattle and hacking up their lungs as they barfed up water. By the time Minako found Rio was she soak from helping the more shook up students before they were ready to be on their own.

Throwing her arms around her, Minako gave out a shaky sigh of relief, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh thank goodness!" she said thankful squeezing the blonde tightly.

Patting her back, Rio gave her a weak smile still pretty rattled, "I'm good, but I won't be if you keep chocking me," she said pulling away. Letting go Minako released her and continued on together with Rio, running along the side of the stream everyone headed down till they reached the final destination the ledge. Gazing down she found a small boy…with tentacles?!

"Who is that?!" she asked stunned.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and found Ritsu, "His name is Itona; he's a register member of Class E and was made to fight Korosensei using the same tentacles as him. He came and left before you joined us in Class E," she told her.

Frowning, Okajima gazed at the fight below, "Seriously? So they're the ones who set up that explosion," he said.

Narrowing her eyes, her mouth forming a stern line Megu watched the fight, "Still, I get the feeling that they're overpowering him way too much. He can manage that much water as a handicap can't he?" he questioned.

Making himself known, Terasaka joined them and Minako was satisfied to see his cheek swelling up, "It's not just 'cause of the water," he said, before stiffing ever so slightly when he caught Minako's eye, glaring at him fiercely.

"Terasaka!" said Isogai, his tone was stuck between anger and shock.

Pointing over, above the battle field he drew their attention to Hara and Muramatsu, "The reason he can't go full power is because he rescued you guys. Take a look above him. The place he left them is within the tentacles' attack range! Especially Hara-san, whose chubbiness is her selling point, looks like she'll fall any second!" he said.

"Better chubbiness then assholeness," she spat.

Stiffening ever so slightly, Terasaka ignored her and continued on, "Since he's paying attention to their safety, it's preventing him from concentrating even more. That Shiro bastard probably calculated things that far ahead. What a terrifying guy," he said.

"Not nearly as terrifying as a thoughtless jackasses named TERASAKA!" she yelled fuming.

Gripping her shoulder, Karma pulled her back with a smile, "There, there princess simmer down," he said chuckling. However, not even the touch of Karma would quell the anger in Minako. She was not even close to forgiving him and she wasn't even one of the victims of this.

Stepping forward, Maehara yelled, "Don't say that so thoughtlessly Terasaka! Hara and the others over there are in serious danger!" he cried. Taking a moment, he gazed at Minako and something seemed to click in his mind, "Wait, don't tell me…they manipulated you into all this?!" he said.

Staying quiet, Terasaka gave them a foolish smirk, "Yeah, that's right. Guys with no purpose or vision who act without thinking are destined to be manipulated by egghead. But y'know, I want to be the one to choose who's gonna pull my strings," he said, yanking on the collar of his shirt. "I've had enough of those guys. Turns out I don't give a shit about taking the reward money either," he said before turning to face Karma, "So, Karma! You give it a try," he declared, thumping Karma on the chest. He was experiencing some growth…but that would not quell her anger.

Terasaka would be punished.

He did an unforgivable act, you did not come back from death and he almost caused countless.

Minako's fury had reached its peak, she was burning with hatred.

Continuing on, Terasaka waited in front of Karma, "Use that sly head've yours to come up with a plan! One that I'll carry out to the letter to save the guys over there!" he declared.

Smiling, Karma nodded, "Sure, but…will you be able to carry out my plan? You might die, after all," he said.

Frowning, Minako glared at Terasaka's back, _'He'll be lucky if he dies,'_ she thought.

Heading down with confidence, Terasaka nodded, "I'll do it. We're primary offenders who get results," he said.

Letting him take a couple of more steps, Karma smirked, "Hm? Are you going already, even though I haven't thought up a plan yet?" he asked teasingly.

Whipping around startled, red in the face, Terasaka stuttered, "Huh? Er, well, you haven't?!" he asked.

Surveying the fight, Karma gazed between the Korosensei and the stranded students before giving a bright smile, "I've got it! Let's forget about rescuing Hara-san!" he said cheerfully.

The entire class paused, sighing feeling her anger drop for a second, Minako questioned her taste in men because she was serious being to think it sucked. Grabbing the front of Karma's shirt, Terasaka shook him slightly, "Oi, Karma, your screwing around, aren't ya!" he yelled. Pointing over to Hara he got louder, "Hara's the one in the most danger! She can't exactly move around on her own 'cause she's a porker, and she's so heavy that branch looks like it'll break!" he yelled.

Gazing at him boredly, Karma's gaze fell too Terasaka's shirt. Reaching over he grabbed the collar, "…Say, Terasaka, this is the same shirt you wore yesterday, right? It has a stain in the same spot, too" he said. Laughing he pulled away, "What a slob~ Man, you're just not suited for trickery at all," said Karma amused.

"The fuck?!" yelled Terasaka.

Ignoring him, Karma pulled at his shirt popping off his shirt buttons, "But, even though nobody's home upstairs, you've got physical strength and the ability to get things done, so working out a strategy that centers on you is going to be interesting," he commented. "Trust me and move as I tell you. Things won't go so well otherwise," he said chipper.

Frowning, Terasaka sighed, "…Saying 'Nobody's home' is going too far. Whatever just hurry up and gimme some instructions already," he said.

"Funny how your claiming a smidge of brain power when you were a willing participate in a plan you didn't fully understand," jabbed Minako coldly making the larger boy flinch.

Pulling Terasaka closer, Karma told him his plan quietly before sending him off. Stalking down the rock, Terasaka made a beeline toward the fight. Stopping just a hair behind some guy in white, that Minako just now noticed, puffing himself up he began to bark, "Oi, Shiro! Itona!" he yelled gaining their attentions.

Turning to face him, the white clad man gazed at the sullen teen, "…Yes, Terasaka-kun? You'll be in danger if you come any closer, you know?" said the man.

Glaring, Terasaka shook, "How dare you trick me!" he yelled.

The Shiro guy didn't seem at all bothered by his remark, "Come now; don't be so anger. We just got your classmates involved a bit, is all. That shouldn't be an issue for you, seeing how you've been isolated within the class," he said far too casually.

Ripping his shirt off, Terasaka jumped down to the water, "Shut yer trap! You bastards are unforgivable!" he yelled. That sparked her anger even more. He was one to talk. Holding his shirt in front of himself like a flag, he face the Itona boy, "Itona! Fight me, one on one!" he yelled.

Looking nervous, Korosensei gazed on in concern, "Please don't do this, Terasaka-kun! He isn't an opponent you'll be able to win against!" he cried.

"Back off, you bloated octopus!" yelled Terasaka.

Chuckling, Shiro enjoy Terasaka's foolishness, "Hee, hee. It's quite brave of you to defend against Itona's tentacles with only a piece of cloth. Silence him, Itona. Keep an eye on Korosensei, as well," he told the young boy.

Karma-kun!" cried Nagisa concerned.

Smiling, watching the scene Karma shrugged off Nagisa's concerns, "Cool your jets. He's not gonna die. Killing us students isn't that Shiro guy's goal. Keeping us alive has a much greater impact on Korosensei's concentration. At first glance, Hara-san seems to be in extreme danger, but it's not like she's going to become the target of Itona's attacks. Even if she would fall, I know from personal experience that Korosensei won't just abandon her. So I told Terasaka beforehand that," he said, watching as Itona's tentacle zoomed toward Terasaka. "He'll take a hit strong enough to knock him out, but, on the other hand he'll use that level of speed and power to grab onto the tentacle and hold like his life depends on it," he told them.

Gazing, Minako watched in surprise as Terasaka held on, gazing at him amused Shiro shook his head, "You've endured quite well. We'll, then, Itona, go ahead and give him another. While keeping an eye on the octopus at your back, of course…" he said.

This man was just disturbing, he was just like Takaoda.

Before the blow could be delivered though, Itona let out a rather cute sneeze. Looking puzzled, Shiro watched at the young boy went into a sneezing frenzy. Smiling, Karma started up his explain once more, "Terasaka wearing the same shirt as yesterday means…that it was thoroughly covered, at point-blank range, with the chemical in that weird spray he let loose in the classroom. That's the chemical that caused Korosensei's mucus to gush out. That alone wouldn't be enough to take out Itona, though," he explained happily making everyone spread out.

With a loud snap, Hara's tree branch fell and she fell into Korosensei's open tentacle arms, "Still, if we create even the tiniest opening, then that octopus will go ahead and save Hara-san for us," he said.

Laughing, Terasaka looked over to his friends, "Yoshida! Muramatsu! You guys can jump down from there can't cha!" he yelled. Giving him bewildered look, Terasaka continued on, holding his stomach slightly, "Into the water! I'm counting on you guys to make a big one!" he yelled.

Looking at him surprised, both boys shared a smile before leaping off the rocks, "Guess there's no helpin' it!" they said.

Looking around noticing all of them in position, Shiro shook slightly, "Th-This is bad!" he cried.

Laughing, Karma gave a thumbs down, "He has the same weakness as Korosensei, right? Then there'll be no problem is we give him a little pay back," he said signaling them all to leap.

Landing in the water they all created large splashes soaking Itona with water. It didn't even take seconds for his tentacles to start to swell. Bending down to survey the chaos he coordinated, Karma flash his devil grin and gazed at Itona mockingly, "You've sure soaked up a lotta water huh~ The same water you used on Korosensei, ended up reducing your handicap," he said, "So now what? We don't want to give up on the reward either, not to mention that your plan nearly killed everyone in the first place and Terasaka got his ass handed to him in the process, too," he said.

Smiling as everyone grabbed tree branches, plastic bags, or just cupped the water in their hands, Karma stated for them all, "If you want to keep going, we'll also go all out to play with you in the water," he told Shiro and Itona.

Gazing at them furious, Itona shook with anger while Shiro calmly watched them all, "…We've been outwitted. Our carefully planned strategy was ruined by the tactics and actions of mere students," he said, sounding just a bit upset himself. "We shall withdraw," he said turning his back on them. Starting away from them, he began to talk aloud to himself, "The cellular structures which control the tentacles are heavily influenced by emotion, making them quite the nuisance. Even if we were to annihilate those children…there's no telling to what extent his antimatter organs would go berserk," he muttered to himself. Sighing lightly, he gazed back, "We're leaving, Itona," he cried.

Fuming, Itona shook as he gazed at them all furious.

"Itona!" yelled Shiro more forcefully.

Popping back into the conversation, Korosensei gazed hopeful at Itona, "How about you have a nice fun class with everyone else? Isn't it about time you began attending school properly?" he asked.

Staying still for a moment, Itona let out a heavy sigh before leaping up toward Shiro and running off without another glance back toward them.

Tossing his bucket over his shoulder, Sugino watched their retreat, "Phew, we managed to chase them out," he said relieved.

"Not bad, huh, Korosensei? Thanks to us you narrowly escaped death," said Hinata giving him a wink.

Grinning at them all, his head the size of a small boulder Korosensei laughed, "Nurufufufu, I'm quite grateful of course. I still have a trick up my sleeve, though," he told them.

Sneaking up behind Terasaka, Hara smiled, "By the way, Terasaka-kun, you were saying some harsh thing about me earlier, weren't you. About me being a porker and heavy," she said her voice getting dangerous.

Turning to face her, Terasaka held up his hands defensively, "H-Hold on, I was just being objective about the situation," he declared.

Glaring at him, she stalked forward, "I don't want to hear your excuses! How about I show you the terror of a fatass who can really move!" she yelled backing him up to Karma's rock.

Laughing gleefully, Karma watched the exchange happily, "My, my~ Terasaka's such a blockhead. That's why he falls right into people's clutches~" he said delightfully.

Growling, Terasaka reached up and grabbed Karma's shirt, "Shut yer trap, Karma!" he yelled tossing him into the water, "You don't get to just sit up there and watch everything!" he yelled.

Jumping up furious, Karma looked down at his soaked body, "The hell?!" he barked, "What the fuck's with you, turning against your boss like that!" he yelled furious.

Glaring right back, Terasaka pointed at Karma, "Who the hell's a boss here! What sort of batshit psychopath would make me take a hit like that with my own body!" he yelled. "Even though you're basically a lazy bastard you go and take all the good bits for yourself!" he roared.

Nodding in agreement, Megu crossed her arms, "Mhm, I was thinking exactly the same thing, well said Terasaka," she agreed.

Grinning wickedly, Rio reached out, "Why don't we take this chance to give him a taste of this muddy water~" she said gleefully before leading the charge.

Sighing contently as he wrung the water out of his head, Korosensei watched on gleefully, "Terasaka-kun isn't suited to working out a plan from on the high. His true merit is shown at the scene itself," he said, "On his own, he shines in physical strength and ability to get things done. And that makes everyone else at the scene shine as well. I'm looking forward to his growth as an operationally-type assassin," said Korosensei happily.

Watching the class gleefully surround Terasaka, Minako stood far away surveying the scene and clenched her fist. Her blood boiled, her body felt hot, and her heart hurt. Were they serious?! Shuddering angrily, hair slipped free from her ribbon blanketing the left side of her face, did they not realize what nearly happen to all of them! Did they not realize that they all almost died because of Terasaka's stupid little stunt! They almost stop existing!

Clenching her fist, she dug her nails into her palms and didn't flinch when her nails cut into her skin deep enough to let blood seep out and dripped from her fist. This was unacceptable.

Pausing during play fight, Rio looked around before spotting her. Smiling, she waved her over, "Minako! Come over her-…Minako?" she said her voice losing its cheer the moment she saw the look on Minako's face. She had a crazed expression on, a look Rio hadn't seen in a long time.

Feeling the class quiet behind her, she casted a worried glace backward before hurrying toward Minako, she couldn't let her have an outburst. Stumbling, she fell to her knees and froze, "Queen! You're bleeding," said Okajima concerned. She wouldn't be able to get her out of here, not with that, all of them would pay attention now.

Looking down, Minako lifted her hand up and gazed at her hands coldly. The cuts stung, but she barely felt it, "Minako…Everything is alright you know," said Rio weakly. Whipping her gaze to Rio, Minako's eyes widen and her face flush a violent shade of red.

"Alright!" she hissed.

Standing up, Rio gave her a nervous smile, "No one got hurt! We're all fine," she said lowering her voice slowly making her way to Minako.

Gazing at her, a mocking look crossed Minako's face before it turned to rage"…Alright…You're all alright…YOU ALMOST DIED RIO! ALL OF YOU NEARLY DIED AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" she yelled jabbing her finger violently at Terasaka who looked shocked.

Everyone was quiet. None of them had ever seen this Minako, most didn't even think she had this kind of side hidden within herself. Flinching, Rio nodded, "I know, but no one died! Come on, Minako, let's go to your house alright," she said trying to get her to calm down.

Stepping forward with a cautious expression, Megu held up her hands to show she meant peace, "Minako-chan, clam down, no one died and were all okay. Terasaka knows what he did was wrong and he's sorry, aren't you!" she said giving him a meaningful glance.

Straighten up, he nodded nervously, "I..I didn't know he was going to do that Minako," he said nervously.

Scowling, Minako shook her head, "Oh, yeah, you didn't know so that makes the whole thing alright. It's alright that you were a contributor in attempted murder, knowingly or not! It's all fine, because he's sorry," she spat. Looking at the class furious, she felt her heart thumping painfully, "What part of dying do you not get…YOU DON'T COME BACK FROM DEATH!" she shouted making them all flinch. Backing away, she shook her head as tears coming to her eyes, "You don't wake up, you don't laugh, you cease to exist!" she said, her voice cracking.

Watching the class, Minako squinted her eyes when everyone started gaining doubles. Her chest was on fire, and she felt so hot but she had the chills. Stumbling backward, she clutched her head, "You never wake up," she cried hot tears streaming down her face before finally the world turned black.

Falling back, she fell back into Korosensei's waiting tentacles. Reaching up, he felt Minako's forehead feeling a high fever, his hearing could pick up irregular beats in her heart as well. "Minako needs to go to the hospital. I'm taking her to Karasuma-sensei…everyone go get dried off and head home. Rio…if you will I would like to speak with you alone," he said calmly.

Gazing at him surprised, unshed tears in her eyes, Rio nodded, reaching up to rub away the tears before they started to fall. She hated seeing Minako get that worked up, it was horrible, she had seen her go crazy only once before when a friend of theirs tried to kill herself. After she had her break down she was in the hospital for weeks, almost a month.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as he flew off.

* * *

**Well there we go. We get a visit from an impatient Asano, tortured by the chairman, Minako finds out why Terasaka hates her and then has a break down from the thought of loosing her new friends.**

**What do you think?**


	8. Eight

**This chapter took some time and I hope it turned out alright, I rewrote it like five times and I think I got it right this time. It took a good long while, I kept rewriting how Minako and the class react and finally chose the way you shall read. So without further delay enjoy!**

**I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Minako was taken back quickly and with her family not present yet, Karasuma stayed while the doctors and nurses tended to her. After a quick phone call to her elder brother he was asked to bring her to a specific hospital, before Izaya told him he would be there as soon as he could. It was a good thing he went to this hospital as well. He just told the emergency desk person Minako's name before three nurses were on him taking her from him and pulling her to the back.

The chairman had not been lying about her being a repeat costumer of the hospital.

After getting an IV drip along with what seemed like a million and one injections, she was finally placed into a room where he found she looked much better than from before. By the time he got down the driveway her breathing had become labored. She was still flush from her fever though. Then there was her heartbeat, listening to it on the monitor he frowned. There were short pauses here and there and it kept going between quick and slow.

Looking over when the door opened up, he found a frowning Irina coming in with two drinks in hand, walking over she gazed at Minako and passed a drink to him. "Do you know what happen?" she asked him curious. They had both been startled when Korosensei burst in with Minako in his grasp, besides getting the obvious, 'Take her to the hospital,' they got nothing else. Getting a shake from Karasuma she lifted her drink only to find it gone, then a burst of wind blew back her hair as a hiss crossed the room. Gazing over, Irina glared finding the stupid octopus taking a sip from her drink while sitting in the window with a calm demeanor.

"So what do the doctor's say?" he asked Karasuma coming in, shutting the window behind him.

Frowning, Karasuma passed Irina his unopened drink and walked over to Minako, "She's sick…and upset, her being soaked didn't help any of that either. They say she probably caught something yesterday, then her getting soaked and upset just hurried things along. She's too fragile…I'm going to request that the chairman put her back in the main school," he told him.

Twitching, Korosensei didn't say anything for a moment, "…I don't think that's wise," he told him.

Frowning, Karasuma turned to him, "She's not a good fit for this class! I'll admit that she's a hard worker but she gets taken down by a cold and faints under stress. What if something like today happens again and we aren't there to help her?!" he demanded.

Listening to his words, Korosensei turned his stare to Karasuma, "She's not a good fit for the chairman's school, she's an excellent fit for Class E," he corrected. Heading over to Minako, Korosensei watched her before turning to face his fellow teachers. "Minako's growth has been stifled, her family overcrowds her; they give her everything in excess, too much fertilizer, too much water, and too much sunlight. I understand though, she's their weak little blossom and they want to help her all they can because they fear they'll lose her to soon just as they lost her mother and sister. That's not a good growing environment though. It's stifling her," he said pulling up her covers.

Sighing, Karasuma nodded, "I won't deny that, I know its damaging her more than anything I saw it the day I visited her brother. Still, even if you don't like the way he goes about things you have to admit a more stable environment is better suited for her," he said.

Shaking his head, Korosensei continued on, "The chairman has indeed created an ideal place for students to flourish and study. His way of teaching though, it will only have the same effect as her family, Minako is taught at home she is weak. The chairman teaches, the weak get stepped on. Minako wilts under her families care and gets squashed under the chairman's. Minako is my student, I will nurture her growth, just as I have with the rest of Class E and even future members of Class E. Minako's silent cries to be released from her prison have reached me and I will give her the necessary tools so she may free herself and walk forward with her own strength," he declared strongly.

Giving a frustrating sigh, Karasuma looked back to Irina to get her opinion. Taking a sip from her drink she pointed to Korosensei, "As much as it pains me, the octopus is right," she said surprising him, "I once had a sempai who was always doing that with her younger sister. Master Lovro began to send her on countless missions so he could train her sister without any interference and she got good enough she could stand on her own. So I agree with the octopus, that girl was a mess with her sister but the moment Master Lovro took her away she did just fine," she told him.

Frowning, Karasuma sighed, "Fine…I'll leave it be for now but this needs to be revisited. If she still hasn't show an improvement then I request she be put back in the main school. It shouldn't be an issue for the chairman to reaccept her," he said sternly.

Nodding, Korosensei gazed at the slumbering girl confidently, "She'll get stronger…she's already getting there. She was is in an enclosed area with the chairman and didn't have a panic attack once, so she'll stay and bring a valuable lesson to everyone. Everyone in this class has lessons they will help their fellow classmates understand and Minako's is one they're going to have a close relationship with," he said quietly. It was something they didn't think about at their age.

Frowning, Irina gazed at him curious, "What lesson?" she asked.

Watching Minako for a moment or two, Korosensei turned to Irina, "Irina-sensei…what do you know about twins?" he asked her.

Raising an eyebrow, she shared a glance with Karasuma, "Um…I knew a pair of twins…so they're identical down to their DNA. In fact if you were to take the children of identical twins it would appear they are half siblings," she said shrugging.

Nodding, Korosensei let his tentacle stretch across the room to pick up a coaster, "A philosopher once said that identical twins are never alone from the moment they are born. They are two beings who were once one. In fact he had a theory about them…he wrote that twins do not have two separate souls but rather two halves of a whole. I believe that however is only right with some twins, I never saw Minako with Usagi…but I've read what her therapist wrote about her processing Usagi's death. The day her sister was taken from her, a part of Minako died that day. She has a very close relationship with death and I want her to help Class E understand it better," he told them.

Frowning, Karasuma gazed at Minako briefly, "Why?" he asked.

Turning to face him, Korosensei gave him a thoughtful look, "Karasuma…when you first had to kill a man how did you feel?" he asked. Waiting for Karasuma to think Korosensei continued when he found the expression he was looking for cross the man's voice. "Death…is a tricky ordeal. The class. They realize what is at stake and that they must kill me or everyone dies. I have no doubt in my mind they will carry out that mission, whether they succeed is a different matter," he said cockily, green stripes appearing making him receive irritated looks. "If they do succeed however, it will weigh on their minds and I want them all to understand what life is and what death is. Minako can help with that. She's been told since she could understand that she was at great risk to die young. She faces death, quite bravely as well too. I wish I could be as brave as her regarding my own death. Then she's known and felt death, how do think it feels to watch a family member die. Then visualize that family to look exactly like you, in a sense it's as if you watch yourself die," he told them, voicing his thoughts.

As Minako told her classmate. One doesn't come back from death. One can no longer laugh at funny things with friends and family. One would never again open their eyes because it was a permanent slumber you could never wake from. One never smile, frowned, ate, drank or even shared intimate moments with friends and loved ones when it came knocking on the door.

One simply ceased to exist.

* * *

She could feel all their eyes.

It was to be expected though, after all she was closest with Minako so it's only obvious she would know why Minako had acted the way she did. Ignoring everyone's stare she fumbled with a pencil at her desk, because if she looked up she would have to talk sooner. She rather let them work up the nerve and ask her…but how would she answer them.

Minako…she never told her to keep her secrets but it had been implied.

Still, Minako needed help to get past this obstacle in her life and what better way to get over this than with friends. Hearing a sigh, she was unsurprised when it was Nagisa spoke. Always trying to keep the balance he was, "Rio…why did Minako react the way she did?" he asked at last. His voice sounded louder with the classroom so quiet.

Lifting up her head, she gazed back at Minako's seat, "I'm not sure if I can tell you. Minako…she never told me to never repeat her words but she's kept them secret for so long," she told them.

"If she never said no then she never told you to not give up her secret," said Karma quietly from the back. He had been rather quiet the entire time, Rio kept expecting him to say something but he kept his lips sealed at least till now. "If your that worried however, just tell her the truth…we dragged the truth from you," he said smirking.

Eyeing him, Rio let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "Alright…let's start from the beginning. Minako's a twin," she told them all getting some surprised looks. Crossing her arms, she gazed up at the ceiling as she chose her next words, "Minako adored Usagi more than anything in the world. Minako loved Usagi with every fiber of her being. They were as close as they could be. There were no secrets between them and nothing would get between them. They rarely fought with each other, in fact there were times I think they shared minds," she told them all with a smile. She could remember watching them communicate with simple gestures or small touches. When she was young she had been fascinated with twins and often spent her free time studying the two of them.

Back when she was a child, twins were magical in a sense.

Getting back to things, she continued on, "When they were eight, they went to a park with their brother who left them to hang out with friends which wasn't that odd. He often did that with the two of them. While they were playing, Usagi wanted a drink so Minako went to fetch it for her. When she came back she couldn't find Usagi. She searched and searched till she finally found her…lying in a pool of blood and barely clinging to life," she told them.

"That's awful! Who did that?" asked Okajima.

Shrugging, Rio frowned, "No idea and Usagi didn't tell Minako. After finding Usagi, Minako's memories are a little fuzzy. In fact she can really remember anything till a week afterward. Izaya told me that when he came back he heard screams for help and found the two of them. By then it was too late, Minako…she watched Usagi die. Then not even three days after losing her twin she lost her mom. I don't know whether she ran after the loss or if it was something more. After that though, Minako had never been able to handle people taking death lightly," she told them all.

Frowning, Yada sighed, "We nearly died…but we thought nothing of it," She muttered.

Crossing her arms, Megu frowned, "It's to be expected though; we've never been made to think of death like that. At that moment, it was just a rush that we didn't die," she said.

Nodding Rio scowled, "This is the second time I've seen her flip out over it. The first had been a friend of ours who attempted suicide. The same thing happen, she went ballistic and landed herself in the hospital for practically a month, she can't take people not taking death seriously. But you should all find some happiness from this. She only flips when she cares," she told them.

Staying quiet, the class slipped into their own thoughts. Looking around, Karma gazed at Terasaka and gave loud sigh, "Geez Terasaka, not only do you say point blank you hate Minako you go and land her in the hospital…you're an asshole," he trying to get the class back to full spirits.

Flushing, Terasaka stood up quickly; "I never said I hate her!" he yelled.

Feeling a slight smile touch her, Hinata nodded in agreement, "No but you did tell her she didn't belong and have been mean to her since she arrived, then you went and made her have a mental breakdown…Karma's right you are an asshole," she told him.

Cringing, Terasaka frowned, "It's not like I meant to do it…I just, I couldn't take it anymore. I never would have used a plan like that if I have known!" he cried.

Standing up, Hinano smiled too Rio, "We should visit Minako!" she said getting some nods of agreement. "I would like to see if she's doing well and tell her that I understand, I know that death is permanent and that I'm sorry if she thought I was taking it lightly," she said happily.

Hearing a familiar laugh, the class looked up and found Korosensei coming in, "Sensei is glad to hear you say that Kurahashi-san!" he said.

Standing up, Rio gazed at Korosensei hopeful, "Minako-chan is just fine. She's resting and the doctors say that they want to keep her till she over her cold to make sure that nothing more happens. If she heals right then she'll be back within a week or two," he reported happily. Seeing relief flood the class, he made his way over to his podium, "Sensei also heard what you told the class Rio and he hopes that you all will explore those thoughts just as Minako has," he said gazing out at the class.

Seeing a smirk touch Karma he waited for the boy to make his remark, "You want us to reflect on death? A bit morbid aren't we," he said, a touch of mocking in his tone.

Letting his gaze settle on him, Korosensei nodded, "Karma-kun you may look down on it if you wish, but you know nothing of death. Many of you have experienced loss and you came very close to death today, but you and Terasaka-kun haven't…I want you two to go back and remember the feelings you experienced when you gazed upon the empty pool," he told them.

"Why?" asked Karma frowning.

Gazing at him, Korosensei picked up some chalk and began to draw images on the board, "Assassins, they have a very intimate relationship with death. To become better assassins you should understand this relationship better. You may think very little about it, but as a class or possibly an individual you'll experience something…Sensei's death. I would like to know you'll be able to handle that," he said.

Watching the class sink into thought, he nodded, "Well that is all for today, remember to complete your reading because there will be a test tomorrow!" he said, dismissing class.

* * *

The sun was so warm.

It draped over the earth like a warm blanket, sighing to herself, Minako gazed out over the playground that forever haunted her dreams. How many times did she have this dream? How many times would this moment haunt her? Would she ever get over this? Would she ever move on? Sitting on a nearby bench, she watched as children ran around the playground laughing and screaming.

This park had always been popular, it had a jungle gym, three swing sets, four sandboxes, five of those rocking animals on the giant springs, a couple of play houses, and so much more. It was packed full of things to play on, she and Usagi loved to play here. Hearing a familiar laughter, Minako gazed to the south entrance and found herself, Usagi, and Izaya.

Getting up, she walked over to the three of them.

"Remember, if mom ask I was here the whole time," said Izaya, a playful smile on his lips. This Izaya was so fun loving, kind, and sweet. He was popular in school, had a bright future ahead of him, and was able to get along with everyone he met. It all changed after this day though, he became a criminal, dark, cruel, and completely overbearing.

Everything changed after Usagi die…no one expect her to die everyone expected her and as cruel as it may sound they came to terms with her death. She would have had tears shed on her funeral but nothing would have change, Izaya would have a bright future, Makoto would have a relationship with dad, and mom would still be around.

She should have died this day, not Usagi.

Hearing a snort, she felt tears touch her eyes, she knew that voice better than her own.

Usagi…

Letting her eyes drift to her twin, Minako smiled as her sister's nose wrinkle, "Duh I-za-ya! We're not dumb we know the drill!" she said grinning. It was something they did very often, their brother would always leave them at the park hang with his friends then come back for them. Afterward he would treat them to as much ice cream as they wanted, in exchange for their silence.

Watching Izaya leave, Minako's gaze went back to her sister.

Usagi was her mirror image. They had the same nose, small and straight. They had the same lips, full with the bottom one being slightly bigger. The same cheeks, plump with high cheekbones. Their chins were a bit weak, and they had graceful necks…they were the same in every way.

The only way people could tell them apart outside the family was from their hairstyle; Usagi wore her hair just like Usagi Tsukino. While Minako wore hers just like Minako Aino. The next hour, she watched as she and Usagi played. They played by themselves, with others, and at one time a friendly stray dog that had been basically adopted by the entire neighborhood. Then it came, "Minako! Go get some drinks okay! I'm so thirsty, aren't you?" asked Usagi beaming.

Nodding in returned, little Minako beamed, "I'm thirsty, what do you want today?" she asked.

Thinking it over, Usagi smiled, "Strawberry!" she told her.

Nodding little Minako ran off toward the vending machines. Not knowing that this would be the last time she saw Usagi like she should be. Standing still, Minako gazed down and was shocked to find Usagi gazing back up at her sternly, "Usagi?" questioned Minako confused.

Turning to face her, Usagi crossed her arms and glared, "Minako! I know you love me but this has got to stop! How long are you going to use me as an excuse to hurt yourself?" she demanded.

Frowning, Minako looked around confused, this was not how her dreams went. She was always a silent spectator, she never talked to Usagi. "What's going on?" she asked.

Shrugging, Usagi lowered her arms and sighed, "I don't know, maybe your subconscious is trying to speak to you or maybe I'm visiting you from heaven. All I know though is you have to move on, I love you and I hate to see you act this way. I know death upsets you and that's alright but you have to move past this. Not everyone is the same, your new friends, I know you were worried but you shouldn't have flipped out. They knew how close they came to death but it's different to them. It different to everyone," she told her.

Frowning, Minako sank to her knees, "How can I just sit by? It makes me crazy people looking at it to light Usagi! My entire life I've had it looming over me, it's serious! You shouldn't take it so lightly because once it's over it's over forever. They need to realize that!" she cried.

Reaching up, Usagi cradled Minako's face, "Your alive Minako, you're alive and you're going to stay alive, I always told you that those doctors didn't know you. You're strong, maybe not in the body, but they predicted you died much sooner but your still alive! You will grow up, get married, have adorable children and you'll watch them grow up to have their own adorable children. Death should be nowhere on your mind because you're going to live!" she said confidently.

Gazing at her surprised, Minako smiled, "…I guess…but it's not so easy to forget death," she told her.

It was scary, she had seen the fear in Usagi's eyes as her body turned cold and as the light began to fade because the strength that kept her alive kept slipped away. If death wasn't a worrisome event people would be so stressed about getting old or of disease. There was a reason people feared it, no one knew what came after life. Everyone had ideas but no one had answers.

Giggling, Usagi grabbed her hands and made her stand. Gazing in surprise, Minako was shocked to see Usagi her very age, her hair was longer but still in the same style and she was still her mirror image, "Don't, remember what you learned but don't let it rule you. Dad, Izaya, and Makoto…they let it rule their lives and it's made them hurt you, don't repeat their actions. Learn from them and use their lessons to help them and others, also don't be so sad about me. I loved you and you loved me, I may be gone but I'll never leave you," said Usagi.

Hugging her back, Minako squeezed her tight, "…It not easy," she said.

Laughing, Usagi pulled away and gave her a wink, "When is life ever easy?" she asked her.

Smiling, Minako jumped when she heard her name, _"Minako," _the voice echoed from above, that would be Izaya no doubt.

"Looks like Izaya is here, best wake up and show him you're alright. Remember what I told you and don't forget me okay," said Usagi happily.

Smiling, Minako gave her one more hug, "I would sooner forget my own name then anything about you, you're my sun," she told her.

Giggling, Usagi nodded, "You're my moon!" she said, touching foreheads with Minako.

Closing her eyes, Minako could feel warmth surround her as the sun glared down on them, opening up her eyes she slammed them shut. A bright light shone directly in her eyes, sitting up, she groaned and felt eyes on her, looking over she found Izaya sitting next to the bed. Giving him a small smile, she sighed, "Morning…or is it still the afternoon?" she asked him.

Rolling his eyes, he jabbed his thumb over to the window, "Night," he told her.

Nodding, she smiled, "So…what's the verdict?" she asked.

Flopping back into a chair nearby, he let out a heavy sigh, "Your gonna be in here a while, but when is that news, the doctor wants you to stay in till your over your cold. To make sure it doesn't screw up your heart, so write down what you want and I'll bring it up and I've already called Miki. I've already talked to that teacher of yours Karasuma before he left to get the lesson plan. Once I got it, I'll give it to Miki and he'll start tutoring you so you don't fall behind," he said handing her a notepad and pen.

Frowning, Minako took it and sighed, "It's bad how casual this is for us, I mean you have a rhythm down for all of this now," she said shaking her head.

Snorting, Izaya smiled, "Want to know what's really bad?" he asked her.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Before you came to the hospital you got me pajamas because you know I hate the hospital gowns," she said knowingly. Smiling, he reach beside him and dropped a folded pair on her table. It was one of her favorites too. A pair of lilac silky pajamas, shirt and pants set. The shirt buttoned up and hung loose while the pants were just a simple elastic waistband.

Sighing, she picked them up, "What's really bad is that I know how to work the I.V. pumps, despite having no medical training what so ever," she said reaching over to stop and silence the pumps. Unhooking the lines from the needle ports and quickly changed, slipping the pants on under the gown before change into the shirt when Izaya turned away. Once done she hooked herself back up and turned them on before any nurses came. They hated it and always lectured her when she did that but she hated the hospital gowns. "I even got the basics of an ABG down, never did one but one time an RT explained how she learned, it would be fun if I could give it to another instead of getting one myself. Those suckers hurt!" she said casually.

Smiling, Izaya nodded, "Yeah, I'm never letting you do that to me, I've seen your face when they jab in that needle and I want none of that," he said amused.

Going quiet, Minako felt a frown come to her, "…Izaya…I think I screwed things up with my new class," she muttered. Looking over, Izaya frowned when he found a vulnerable look on Minako's face, getting up he sat up on the bed with her wrapping an arm around her. "I yelled at them," she told him, she probably looked like a basket case and they had to hate her.

They forgave Terasaka and she instead screamed and hollered at all of them.

Rubbing her arm, he smiled, "Don't worry about it, if they're really your friends they'll forgive you for flipping out. If not then you shouldn't worry because it's obvious that they aren't worth your time, real friends forgive…now get to that list and I'll go get your stuff," he said.

Nodding, she picked up the pen and tapped it against the pad, "Are you going to stay up here?" she asked him curious.

Climbing off, he nodded heading over to the TV to turn it on, "If you want me too I can, but if you don't want me I'll come visit every day," he said.

Nodding, she gaze at him with a childish expression, "Can you stay tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here," he said rubbing her head.

* * *

The hospital, how many times had she visited Minako here?

Standing in front of it gazing up at the tall building, she gaze at her entourage. Joining her to visit Minako was Isogai, Okajima, Megu, Yada, Hinano, Kayano, Nagisa, Karma and surprisingly Terasaka. Gazing at him with a playful smile Okajima crossed his arms and gazed at Terasaka, "You're not gonna make queen cry again are you?" he asked teasingly.

Smirking, Karma cracked his knuckles, "I get to hit you if you make her cry!" he said happily.

Flushing in embarrassment, Terasaka turned away, "Shut up! I'm here because that stupid octopus said I needed to apologize to her! So that's all I'm here to do!" he snapped.

Frowning, Megu quickly counted up their party, "Are you sure we can all see her?" she asked.

Nodding Rio gave her a thumbs up, "Yep, as long as she not in the ICU she can have a load of visitors!" she told her reassuringly. Minako was practically a benefactor with how much she stayed at the hospital, in fact she once overheard Minako's dad making a donation to the hospital. So they gave Minako a little bit of special treatment. That treatment mostly being she could have a lot of guest as long as they weren't rowdy.

Heading in, they were directed to Minako's room by the help desk. Choosing the stairs instead of taking separate elevators Megu cleared her throat and began to climb. "We need to remember to not get to rowdy or mention her freak out," she commanded.

Smiling, Isogai gazed at Megu amused, "I think that goes without saying," he said.

Snorting, she jabbed her thumb back toward a certain red head and giant, "I beg to differ," she said.

Laughing, Hinano nodded, "Yeah, boys can be pretty thick, while Karma's just mean," she said glancing over her shoulder toward said boy who was whistling avoiding their stare. Laughing together, the group slowly made their way toward Minako's floor.

Leading the party toward her room, Rio knock before bursting, "Knock, knock sleeping beauty! Better get up because Karma…brought…his markers! Hey, what's the deal where's Minako!" said Rio annoyed, instead of finding her blonde headed best friend she instead found a raven hair delinquent.

Peeking in, Karma uncapped his marker, "I'm not picky on who I draw on," he said walking toward the sleeping boy.

Grimacing, Rio reached out for the mischievous redhead only to stop when Izaya spoke, "Write on my face and I'll break your fingers," he said waking up, cracking open one eye and sent a warning glare to Karma who simple smiled even wider at the rather evil looking adult.

Stopping, he recapped his marker with a wicked look in his eyes, "Well you're no fun," he said in good humor.

Smirking, Izaya sat up, "Oh I'm all kinds of fun…I just can legally have that fun with a middle schooler, no matter how rotten he is. Plus Minako would bitch endlessly and probably stop feeding me and taking care of me. I try not to bit the hand that feeds me," he said amused. Something that the visitors found both amusing and baffling. Well, all but Karma and Rio.

Grinning, Karma crossed his arms, "You're the big brother aren't you; the one who sends people after Minako…now I want to kidnap her even more. I love to play hide and seek with someone who's not afraid of breaking my fingers! It makes it all the more fun when I break yours!" he said playfully.

Sighing, Rio marched forward and planted herself in front of Karma, "Right before we get on with this macho boy crap, where's Minako?" asked Rio.

Looking around, Izaya shrugged, "Not here apparently," he said falling back into the bed, his arms behind his head as he tried to get comfortable once more.

Sighing, Rio scowled, "Your always so helpful," she said sarcastically.

"All for you buttercup," he said, a playful smile in place.

Slowly entering the room, they all stood in silence while Rio and Izaya entered a lock down stare war, one that didn't stop till the sound of a door opening. Walking out of the bathroom with a wary look, Minako sighed as she gazed at her brother, "Stop teasing Rio," she told him.

Looking over, Izaya sighed, "I'll stop teasing Rio when you stop hiding from your nurses in the bathroom," he said turning over closing his eyes ready to go back to sleep, "Also keep the redhead away from my face," he warned, slipping back into a light sleep.

Looking at her elder brother irritated, Minako walked over to a black bag before tossing it to Karma who caught it with ease, "He's got some goodies in there that you'll like," she said before sitting down on the window seal and looking out at the city before looking back at everyone. She was a little surprised to see so many, she was sure she ran them all off.

Smiling, Yada started over, "How have things been Minako?" she asked.

Gazing at her, Minako gaze a small shrug, "As good as it can be when you have people waking you up every three ours to shove pills down your throat or take your blood. I have so many needle marks, I look like a drug addict," she sighed.

Looking at her arms, Yada grimaced, "Ouch…you get stuck a lot," she said amazed at the number of holes she could actually count.

Entering a period of silent Isogai and Megu shared looks, "So, Minako…when can you come back to class?" asked Megu.

Frowning, Minako picked at a string on her pajamas, "…The nurse said I'll probably be released this coming up Friday so I might be back Monday. Depends on whether the doctor decides bed rest, I can't come back to school till he gives his consent. The chairman made that a requirement for me," she told them all. When she passed the entrance exam, she and Izaya had a meeting with the chairman. He told her that since her sick days were greater than others, any time she was hospitalize she would be required to bring a doctor's note to reenter the school ground. "I won't know till they discharge me," she muttered, her gaze not going to them once.

Sharing looks, everyone turned to Rio who sighed, "Minako…they want to talk to you about you-know-what, so I'm waking the jerk and sending him out," she said quick before going over to the bed. Smacking Izaya on the head she quickly sent him out to go get an imaginary list for Minako, it only took a couple of words before he folded and made on his way out.

Watching him leave in silence, Nagisa smiled a little, most siblings grip and complain about doing stuff like that but Izaya just took it in stride. "You get along with your brother Minako-chan," he said lightly, it was nice to see a family get along with each other.

Looking up at him, Minako gave a small smile, "If he has any good features it's the fact that despite me being a complete burden he takes care of me without complain. It's sort of a tradeoff though, he takes care of me in my times of need and I take care of him the rest of the time. I cook for him, do his laundry, fake his alibis, buy his clothes, make his doctor appointments, take care of his accounts, do his taxes, and…well I could go on," she said shocking them all. Even Karma looked surprised with what she did, "…Yeah…my family was utterly useless after my mother left. I had to learn how to care for the house right away because my dad refused to hire help. As for my siblings, Izaya was angry and did nothing but get into fights. While Makoto, well she was angry as well but she blamed my dad and just acted like an idiot and spent much of her time away from the house," she said sighing.

Frowning Isogai crossed his arms, "Sounds like things fell apart after all that," he muttered.

Nodding in agreement, Minako sighed, "It did; momma was the glue that held everyone together. Makoto has always been self-absorbed and the center of attention, it's why she chose what she did for her career path. As for Izaya, well, he's always had a wealth of talent. Now he's using it to get justice, well his brand of justice which will probably involve hedge shears, pliers, a hack saw, and a tub sulfuric acid. I keep telling him though, to just dig a hole deep and wide enough to bury his victim head first in the ground. If you bury them where they stick up then gravity will eventually compressed their body to the very bottom giving it less of a chance of being discovered," she told them, looking up she found shocked looks.

Giving a nervous chuckle, she nodded, "…Yeah…like I said my family for the most part is really weird, my grandparents are the only normal ones. My aunt and Simon, my cousin, they're even weirder," she said nonchalantly. Her family's unusual behavior was like a fly on the wall anymore. It was just normal to her, "So…you wanted to talk," she said going back to staring at the floor.

Sharing looks once more, Hinano cleared her throat, "Um…well we came to tell you that there's no hard feelings about your outburst," she said starting the conversation.

Smiling, Kayano nodded, "We understand why you did what you did! We also apologize if you thought we thought lightly of how close we came to dying, but that was really the first time we came so close to…well death," she told her politely, wondering if her words would only make Minako angry.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "If anyone should apologize, it's me. You all didn't act like lunatics," she muttered.

Hearing a snort of laughter, she looked up to see Karma, "You didn't look like a lunatic; I would say you looked scary! That look in your eye, the way you hair fell over you face, you looked like a mental patient who escaped from the crazy ben and was about to go psycho with a knife!" he said amused.

Scowling, Minako sighed, "Thank you for summoning that all up," she said annoyed.

Smiling, he gave her a two finger salute, "Anytime!" he said happily.

Coming to the window Hinano sat next to her, "Minako, you don't have to apologize…Rio told us why you feel so strongly about it all. You was kind of right to lecture us about the way we handled all of that, because he should have though on it more than we did. We needed to understand how close we came to death. Because we can't rely on Korosensei to protect us all the time, if we kill him he won't be there," she said quietly.

Nodding Isogai smiled, "It probably wasn't the best way to go about it, but we understand why you did it the way you did and just hope that you'll return to class and teach us more on the matter. None of us really understand what it means to almost die. You do though, so, in the future if something like that happens and we begin to feel certain ways we hope you'll help us accept whatever those feelings are," he told her politely.

Looking at them surprised, Minako frowned, "So…no exile?" she asked stunned.

Looking at her, Nagisa sighed, "You're really extreme Minako-chan," he said amused.

Smiling, feeling relief spread through her, Minako took a deep breath and felt the growing pit in her stomach shrink. She wouldn't be exiled or hated. They didn't really like how she delivered the message but they didn't hate her for it! So that just left one thing to take care, "…Thank you for not hating me and everything! But I have one question…why is he here?" she asked looking over to Terasaka the smile disappearing as a hard look touched her eyes.

Grimacing, he looked over to the others for help, "Um Terasaka, well he wanted to apologize to you," said Megu.

Frowning, Minako looked at Terasaka with a cold look, "Why would he want to apologize, he hates me remember," she said, crossing her arms.

Grimacing, Terasaka walked forward, "I don't hate you!" he snapped.

Keeping her frown, Minako gazed at the large boy coolly, "Oh, right, I don't belong with the class and therefore should mind my own business correct?" she asked him.

Flushing, he sighed, "…I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean it, I was angry!" he said.

Gazing at him, Minako sighed, "Yeah, I don't believe you," she told him.

Fuming, he stomped over, "Damn it woman! Stop being so damn difficult! I am sorry, I did think that you didn't belong with Class E. I changed my mind though…you may have not come to the class the way we all did but you are choosing to stay…right?" he questioned, ending with an embarrassed look.

Gazing up, finding a sincere expression, Minako sighed, "Alright I believe you…but next time you use a plan you don't understand and get Rio and everyone else involved I'm punishing you. You should know that the punishment will be not only embarrassing but painful too," she warned, letting her evil stare come back with a vengeance.

Paling, Terasaka gave a stiff nod before backing far away from her.

Laughing, Rio grinned, "See, told you guys, she only goes extreme when she cares!" she said happily.

Sharing looks some of them laughed, "Better be a good boy Terasaka!" teased Hinano, while Megu smile and nodded in agreement. The next thirty minutes was spent with them all chatting, them telling Minako what she was missing and of playful jabs at Terasaka who refused to get to close to Minako.

Meanwhile, Karma took to exploring what Minako qualified as goodies and what he found made him every happy. He found a pair of brass knuckles, a taser with more power than Minako's, a package of pills that he would be testing because they actually had labels with what they would do. Which had to be experimental because he didn't know of any pills that would make you pill your deepest darkest secrets, he was going to have to find out who made these if they actually worked. That wasn't the only goodies he found, the deeper he went the more dangerous his weapons went. He even found a real gun and knife but chose to not pull those out. Minako would probably hate him if he got her brother arrested for illegal possession of a gun. He was all for pissing his classmates off but he wouldn't go that far.

Going to the bottom he felt a stack of something. Pulling it out, he found a picture of little Minako gazing up at him. She was dressed in blue summer dress with a matching ribbon and gazed at the camera with a blushing shy face. The next picture was of her and Usagi dressed in Halloween costumes; Usagi was Sailor Moon and Minako was Sailor Venus. After that the pictures ranged between Minako alone or with Usagi till finally they started to become just Minako. Then he couldn't help but notice that Minako wasn't looking at the camera in many of the pictures when she was older.

Looking up watching her smile and talked, he frowned, he really should tell her about this. Not only was it something she should know, it would be fun to see the reaction. Izaya would be getting back any minute, which would make this perfect.

Gazing at everyone, he got up from his seat and walked over to Minako who gazed at him curious, "Did you find something in Izaya's bag?" she asked him curious.

Passing her the photos, he frowned, "You might want to get a bodyguard…your brother's a siscon," he said as she went through the photos, her face turning redder and redder.

Trembling as she look through the photos, Minako began to shake so bad the photos slipped from her hands and spread across the floor. Looking confused everyone began to bend down and pick up the photos and began to look on in shock, "Holy crap!" said Terasaka gazing in shock.

Laughing, Rio began to pick up some of the photos from the ground, "I knew it! I knew he was a siscon! I told you Minako!" she said gleefully.

"Rio I don't think that's something to brag about," said Nagisa sighing.

Hearing the door open, everyone looked back and watched the man of the hour walked in with a couple of bags in hand, "I got you your crap, why does girl stuff cost so damn much!" he snapped before noticing everyone's look. Gazing at them all curious, "What's with you all, you're looking at me like I'm some kind of pervert," he said before noticing the photos. Blanching, he shook before paling and gazed at Minako nervously whose face was shadowed due to her hair.

Grinning, Karma leaned against the wall, "Funny you use that phrase," he said amused.

Shaking Minako looked up with an evil expression, "I-za-ya!" she growled.

Turning red, Izaya dropped the bags, "I'm not a pervert! I just love my sister! What's wrong with loving my sister," he yelled running out of the room.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Minako bent down and began to pick up the photo, "Stupid idiot! He's like a freaking stalker! He's worst then stupid boys in the main school," she grumbled under her breath. He was always so extreme, but honestly this was reaching new levels of creepy! Why was her family so damn weird? With this he was on Makoto's level of idiotic now, that stupid moron.

Sighing, Minako stood up and got the pictures from everyone, "He really is a freak," she muttered.

Laughing, Isogai gazed at a picture he still had, "That might be true, but he does love you! The love is a tad strange but it's there" he said amused before gazing at a couple of pictures she missed. "You and your sister are cute too," he said gazing at the Halloween photo of them as the sailor scouts, only in this one a sully teen was in the background dressed as Sailor Jupiter. You could see blond hair peeked out from under a brown wig, "You guys stuck with the Sailor scouts though," he said amused.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Not by choice, our mother was in love with Sailor Moon. So we didn't really get a choice in the matter, She even made the costumes by hand," she said, a slight smile in place as she looked at all the Halloween photos, the subjects changed but not the costumes. It was both annoying but it was also fun, they would always dress the same but it had been fun once they got out.

Gazing at the photo's curious, Hinano frowned, "Why was your mother so obsessed? I mean she named you Minako and your sisters Makoto and Usagi. Why did she like Sailor Moon so much?" she asked her curious. It was a bit odd.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "I asked her once, but she gave me a strange answer," she said.

"Strange?" questioned Kayano.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "Yeah she said she lived in reality, where everything was bleak and within ruin, but Sailor Moon brought her a world of fantasy. Show her the fun side of life, I guess her foster parents were really strict with her or something," she told them.

"Foster?" asked Megu.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Yeah, Momma and my Aunt Elizabeth are adopted; apparently they had been abandon by whoever got them after their parents died. They lived in an orphanage for the seven years but ran away, they really hated it so they thought they would find their own parents. It didn't work out, but when they were nine they tried to steal from this man and he liked their nerve or something like that. So he legally adopted them and as far as I know he either died when they got older or they became estranged. From the way Momma talked though, it was more like a master-student relationship then anything," she muttered.

Laughing Rio patted Minako's head, "Her family is like the plot of a mystery movie!" she said happily.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "That's not something that should be bragged about," she said.

Frowning, Nagisa gazed at Minako amazed, "Your family really is colorful," he said intrigued.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "Not so much my dad's side, my grandfather is a farmer and my grandmother an accountant. Both had extremely normal lives, the most exciting thing to happen to my them was my father marrying my mom, a foreigner," she told them amused. Apparently mom won her grandfather over right away, which would have been easy for her mother. She was so beautiful and loving that anyone who met her loved her. All the boys in her class liked her mother, Karma included, they would always ask her when it was her mom's turn to bring snacks for the class.

Grandma didn't warm up right away to mom though, she didn't warm up to her till Izaya had been born.

Chatting easily with each other, the rest of the time went by fast and before Minako knew it everyone was heading home. Waving good bye to everyone, she was surprised when Karma stray behind, passing her back Izaya's bag he tossed up a pair of brass knuckles and caught them with frown. "Be more careful with passing that around. I took the interesting stuff, but there's something in there that could get him in trouble if it's discovered," he told her before tossing a goodbye wave.

Getting half way down the hall he paused and turned to her, "You'll be back before summer break, right, before finals?" he asked her.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I should be, I don't see why I shouldn't," she told him.

"Good, I plan on putting a finish to my game with Asano," he said with a mischievous expression.

"…Its going to hurt isn't it," she asked him.

Smirking he chuckled, "Just wait and see!" he told her with a wink.

Watching him leave, Minako sighed, this event was not going to end easily and she would probably get the bad end of this deal. She would just consider this her punishment for her lies. Heading inside she sat down on the bed and leaned back into the cushions, she really hoped she would this would be the end with Asano. She had enough of that guy, she would be happy to finally be done of him.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Nine

**Hello all, I hope you enjoy this chapter its packed full of goodies!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She was out earlier than she had ever been and even back in class. It was nice not being gone for too long, she actually enjoyed going to school now. The next couple of days was spent in the usual spirts, the class learned and played. So before she knew it, finals creeped up on her and it was finally time for Karma's plan to go into play.

He told her to invite Asano-san to a café of her choice, with the promise of the big secret.

After that, he told her to just wait for him and stall Asano. She trusted Karma, even though many would consider that a foolish feat. She did though. He was a friend and as long as you were a friend you were spared from his more painful pranks. Taking it slow, Minako sighed, she had been so anxious about all of this she changed six times before finally decided on her outfit.

She ended up in a plain white shirt with cap sleeves, with a pair of dark blue jean shorts that cut off mid-thigh. Over the shirt she wore a dark sleeveless vest completed with a hood and the image of blue butterfly wings on the back. She also wore a pair white ankle socks with black sneakers. It was casual while being light and breezy, she was showing a lot of skin but it was hot. She hated the heat, she had even pulled away from her usual hairstyle, opting for a high ponytail.

Entering the café, she was greeted by a waitress and given a booth in the back. She was the first to arrive which was of no surprise considering how nervous and eager she was. Nervous that she was this close to possibly having Karma see those photo. Along with eager to get all of this over with, the sooner she didn't have to deal with Asano the better. Sitting in the booth, she sighed as the cool air blew down on her making her chill at once.

Ordering a drink she was brought an ice tea by her waitress and left alone.

She hated the summer; the heat and the humidity, it was just an awful combination that she hated but what could she do. Well, vacation in the mountains was an idea, or in Alaska. Maybe even the North Pole, closing her eyes she slipped into a day dream about diving into the artic sea when she felt something disturb her. Opening her eyes, she gazed up and found two tall teens that were built like Terasaka only on steroids. They might have passed as handsome if not for the disgusting leering look on their face, they looked like salivating dogs.

She hated going out in public alone.

Sighing, she turned her body away from them and picked up her drink and waited for them to speak, "_You look lonely, blonde girl! How bout we take you, tour the town. Pretty foreign girl not be alone," _said the first is very broken, bad English. This is why she rarely left the house without the company of Izaya or Rio, her blond hair and her mother's features only attracted fools to her.

It was a pain but she would never dye her hair black to fit in, it was a memento from her mother.

Now she needed to figure out how to deal with these idiots. She could always ignore them till they caused enough trouble that the store would throw them out, but that would disrupt other's day. She didn't like doing that to others. I wasn't their fault that she always got hit on by thugs who thought they could bully a foreigner into having fun with them. So if that wasn't her choice she could always babble to them in a make believe language, but that sometimes backfired too. The last resort was to call Izaya and put him on the phone with the guys. She didn't like the shady side of his business but it was pretty useful to her in these times. She would call him, hand the phone over and next thing she knew her tormentors would get horrified expressions before apologizing and running out.

She should probably stop relying on that tactic so much though.

Grimacing she scooted over when the guys pushed themselves into her booth, laughing the one next to her winked to his buddy, "Teh, she should be easy! They always say on the internet that real blondes are easy! Even the young ones," he said to his friend who gave a pervy laugh.

Glowering, Minako looked up with a hateful glare, "As much as that may be true in some countries, I assure you that even those girls wouldn't give themselves up to two pigs like you," she snapped coldly feeling her annoyance flare to an all high.

Looking shock, both guys leaped up from the booth stunned, "Yo-you speak Japanese!" he cried.

Glaring, she leaned back in her booth she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fluently considering I'm Japanese, now if you don't mind, I'm already meeting one horror today, don't make me experience two today!" she snapped annoyed.

Seeing the two share looks, she frowned when they didn't go away like she hoped, "You were letting us make fools of ourselves," growled the second guy.

Clenching her fist, Minako turned toward them ready to launch a verbal assault only to be stopped when a new voice enter the conversation, "You made fools of yourselves, she never stated she was foreign or Japanese, you assumed she was. Now, get out of here because I have business with her," said Asano making an entrance. He was dressed rather casual for him, but it was a good look.

He was like Karma though, everything look good on him.

Turning both guys surveyed Asano and she watched their tempers go from simmer to full blown at the sight of the younger boy, mocking them none the less. The idiot was going to get himself smashed due to his arrogance, standing up she reached into her pocket for her taser. She was ready to zap these suckers, because even if she hated Asano she didn't hate him enough to let him get pummeled. She was give the shock of her life though. Both guys went toward Asano threateningly, but as quick as lightening said boy darted behind the biggest and twisted his arm painfully against his back.

Pushing it up higher, Minako wince when the guy let out a howl of pain. Keeping it there for a few more seconds, Asano released the older boy and let him fall to his friend. Both boy gazed at Asano fearfully who gave them an icy glare that Minako wish she had. She could really strike terror with that kind of glare in her arsenal. "Leave," he demanded.

Getting up both boys bolted and the store gazed in shock. Putting on a friendly smile, Asano gazed out with a polite expression, "I apologize for the disruption, but you know how low life's are," he said. Giving out a couple of more apologies he got smiles and nods, along with an apology from the staff before he sat down at the table. Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "…So…did your dad get ahold of Bruce Wayne's DNA or something? Because I'll admit it, you're kind of perfect…at least skills wise, personality wise you're about Lex Luthor," she said as he sat down.

Scowling, he leaned back in his seat, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Unlike you I don't waste my time with useless things. I assume whatever you're talking about is at least useless," he said sighing, "Also you're a magnet for trouble, I pity the man you marry because he's going to have to watch you like a hawk, you attract the lowest trash," he said.

Glaring, Minako pick up her drink and sipped at it before answering him, "It's not like I want to attract creeps like that! Why is it considered my fault for getting harassed by jerks! All I've done with sit here quietly," she snapped. Seriously she always got looks from people, like it was her fault when all she did was just exist, boys like those preyed on girls who looked different…odd.

It was easier for them to get those girls, blond hair in this country was a sign of trouble. So even if you had it naturally people took it at first glance. Think that it's your own fault your in the situation you're in because your obviously looking for trouble if you have that hair color.

Sighing, Asano shook his head, "I'll give you that, now tell me the secret," he demanded.

Frowning, Minako looked at her lap and wondered what to do. She needed to keep him busy and distract him till Karma got here to do whatever it was that he had planned. "What, no good job, way to go. The least you can do is buy a girl a gift for getting your stupid secret!" she said, going for an annoyed expression. Turning to face him she frowned, "I've been forced to interact with your father on multiple occasions, forced to lie to two of the people I care about most, and I've even been hospitalize for your damn secret. I deserve a little compensation for everything I've been forced to endure for you!" she snapped.

Watching an annoyed expression cross him, Asano sighed and picked up a menu before tossing it over to her, "Fine, choose what you want, I'll pay for it," he said.

Glowering at him, she tossed the menu back, "You think I'm that cheap! I'm not an idiot girl who thinks just because your handsome a small gift like this is good enough. I'm expensive Asano-san, I'm a spoil rotten princess. My family treats me like royalty so you're going to have to do a lot better than that," she said, she sounded ridiculous but Karma said to stall till he gave her a ring. So even if she acted a fool she had to keep him stalled.

Watching an irritated expression cross Asano's face, he pulled out a manila folder. "Your forgetting that Karma-kun will see your photos, do you really want to get demanding with me when you're so close to avoiding humiliation," he said calmly.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "If you want the secret you won't let those negatives out; it was effective when I had nothing on my side but that's changed. I have something you want and you have something I want. So your threats no longer work, you spread those photos I come back to main school tell your father exactly what you're up to and give him more of a reason to hide this secret," she threatened. Hopefully that would work because she really rather not have to do actually do that because if Karma found out her secret then she wouldn't be returning to class. It was one thing to yell at people you cared about but it was another if the boy you liked thought you were a stalker.

Gazing at her mutely, he tucked the folder under his menu and a slight smirk touched him, "Eh, you actually look a little attractive when you get all demanding," he said gazing at her, he was trying to get her to sway to him by complimenting her. It wouldn't work on her though, she had eyes only for one boy and one boy only. She only had eyes for one guy ever since she started to like boys.

Scowling, Minako crossed her arms, "Yeah, what part of I like Karma-kun make you think I'll fall for any of your tricks! I don't care if you're attractive or desirable, I don't like you!" she snapped.

Smiling, he sighed, "Of course, the one time I want to use my looks and I can't. Life sucks, fine what do you want from me," he asked annoyed.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, he really thought a lot of himself, sure he was good looking but he wasn't that good looking. However, he said she could have something from him, "Hmm…how about a secret?!" she said with a smile. Seeing his look, she sighed, "Fine, no secret…oh I know, Seo," she said with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Asano frowned, "What about Seo?" he asked.

Pointing to him, she smiled, "Make sure he never confesses to me again! That guy cannot talk to girls at least not properly! Last time he confessed to me he was a total jerk and even more so when I rejected him, I was even nice when he wasn't. So make sure he never confesses to me again," she snapped annoyed, she didn't know what the future held. If the class needed it she would be willing to reenter the main school and if that happened she want insurance that Sea wouldn't confess.

Wait, even if she did reenter Asano probably wouldn't keep his promise because she was about to stab him in the back. Oh well, it was something to keep him busy. Feeling a buzz from her phone, she gave a sigh of relief, Karma had arrived so at least she didn't have to stall anymore.

"Seo? That's all, you don't want him to confess," he said, looking surprise her request was so easy.

Scowling, she sighed, "You wouldn't think it so small if you ever saw him confess, it's like having to answer one of your dad's questions only you know that no matter what you say you're wrong. So you sit there under his evil gaze all the while knowing you'll never answer correctly and he'll punish you for that," she said shuddering. There was no winning with that asshole, he confessed, she politely declined him because his arrogance was just sickening. She had been polite and everything, but he bashed her and called her stupid for passing up someone like him up. Then the next day at school she found out from a couple of girls that he told the school a lie.

Apparently she begged him for a date but he declined because he wanted her to put more focus into her studies and told her that if she did well he would consider dating her. He was just a jerk! Luckily that crap didn't last very long. It was quickly forgotten when his newest girlfriend started yapping all day long, some stupid girl who had been in Minako's class. She also ranked in the middle of the class so his pervious lie just didn't make sense but no one cared because he was Seo.

Sighing, he nodded, "Whatever, I won't let him confess to you but what makes you think he'll confess to you anyway!" he said annoyed.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "He's a disgusting pig who likes cute girls, what did I become no longer cute just because I dropped to Class E. I mean I'm still getting called out by boys after school to get confessed to, although a few have just asked me how I'm fairing. I really hate this school but I guess some of the people aren't that bad. I mean I understand they only care because they think I'm cute but it's nice of them to still ask," she said lightly.

No girls from her class had come to see her, but a few of the guys she hung out with did and seemed genuinely happy when she told them she was fine. They weren't as bad as some of the people at school, they reached the level of okay with her after that. Going to answer, Asano paused when something caught his eye over her shoulder. Looking back, Minako flushed red at what she saw, Karma was walked up to her and Asano and he looked really cute.

He was dressed nicely, black pants with a belt with a skull buckle and he had a black t-shirt with a dark purple button up shirt he left open. He had a couple of wrist bands on each arm, he was casual but so handsome! She could feel her heart flutter in her chest, walking up he gave her a bright smile, "Yo~ Mi-na-ko-chan!" he said, he said announcing each syllable.

"K-Karma-kun," she said surprised.

What was his plan exactly? Coming to her so up front, if this happened then she might as well just run home now because she just made it easier for Asano to give him the photos. Coming up, he smiled at her and pushed into the booth next to her before gazing at Asano who was glaring. "Yo, Asano-san, been keeping Minako-chan company for me. That's awfully nice of you," he said mockingly.

Glaring, Asano turned to Minako who was just as stunned and confused as him, "What's the meaning of this!" he spat to her.

Laughing, Karma wrapped an arm around Minako and dragged her closer, "What does it look like, her boyfriend is coming to her rescue," he said amused.

"Ehhh!" she and Asano cried out in shock.

Luckily, Minako's wasn't noticed, but still, Karma just said what she thought he said right?! Did he just say boyfriend?! Releasing her slightly, Karma's arm didn't leave Minako, "I said, her boyfriend, that's me," he said pointing to himself, "Is saving my girlfriend, that's her," he said, patting her head.

Erasing his shock, Asano composed himself and watched Karma carefully, "I don't believe you," he said.

Smirking, Karma turned to Minako who was still gazing at him stunned, "Eh, he says he doesn't believe me Minako-chan. I guess I should make out with you to prove it! With tongue like usual," he said leaning forward, showing the tip of his tongue teasingly only to have her slap her hand over his mouth. She didn't care if she felt his tongue on her hand because there was no way she was letting that happen, she liked him but not enough to do that in public and at her age!

Turning flaming red, she shook her head "Are you stupid!" she sputtered embarrassed.

Giving her an amused expression, Karma pull her hand down, "What's with you being so shy, you usually can't wait for me to start kissing you. Always pulling me away when class breaks, saying 'Karma-kun I want you!' with that lewd look on your face," he said smirking, obviously enjoying this.

If even possible, she turned even redder, "Lewd?! I don't look lewd and I don't say that!" she cried, she was getting what he was doing right now but she did not want to go that far.

Blushing brightly she scooted away from him slightly, so what exactly was his plan anyway? What did telling Asano they were dating do? How did that stop him from blackmailing her? Especially with blackmail he knew nothing about. Seeing a glint in his eye, Minako felt a cold weight drop into her stomach, Karma knew, he knew what Asano was blackmailing her with.

Letting her arm's drop she gazed at him, tears wanting to come from her eyes but she pushed them away because there was nothing she could do about it now. "I don't act lewd," she muttered looking away from him, unable to meet his gaze. She was so embarrassed she wanted to die.

Scowling, Asano looked between the two of them still not believing the two of them, "Girlfriend? Do you even know what you're saving your _girlfriend_ from," he said mockingly rolling his eyes, letting his gaze turn to Minako the cold fury simmered within the depths of his brown eyes. She had never known brown eyes could look so cold.

Smirking, Karma leaned back, "Oh are you talking about what those negatives show? Oh yeah, I know what they show, you snapped some nice shots of her watching me right? Then you used them to blackmail her into the class. I really should thank you Asano, it was because of you that we got together all because you have issues with your papa," said Karma mockingly.

Glaring, Asano gripped the table tightly, "You know of the shots," he spat turning his glare back at Minako who flinched.

Laughing, Karma waved his hand, "Yep! Minako is no good at hiding I knew she was there but I didn't know about you. You're pretty good at hiding Asano-san," he said amused.

Glaring, Asano stood up annoyed, "So what, you don't mind her being a stalker is that it," he spat.

Smirking, Karma shrugged, "She was never crazy so why would I mind; besides what's the problem with her sneaking a peek. Now, do whatever you want with them but whatever that is go someplace else to do that? Also just so you know all those 'mysteries', they were just to waste your time till I got bored. Ended up getting bored sooner than I thought. I mean really Asano-san why in the world would we require Minako to solve those but to waste her time," he said laughing at the furious teen.

Glaring down, Asano tossed the folder to Minako who caught it before he stormed off, no doubt going home to plan his revenge. Once the bell rang telling them he was gone, Minako scooted away from Karma tears coming to her eyes. He knew, he knew and who knows what he thought of her. Not only that but he knew when she was watching him! If it was possible she would willing die right now.

Feeling Karma's eyes on her, she looked over and was surprised when she found him gazing at her with a look that wasn't mocking. "K-Karma-kun," she said.

Getting up he sat down on the side Asano just sat, "…You've known since I came and looked?" she asked quietly.

Smirking, he gave a small chuckle, "I've known since you first decided you liked me, you were never all that subtle Minako," he said amused.

Looking down, she sighed, "I figured as much, or secretly thought and just hoped you forgot, but you forgetting something is something one shouldn't bet on. So…do I get a time limit before you start mocking me and calling me stalker?" she asked hopelessly.

Leaning forward, Karma smiled, "I know I'm mean, but I'm not that mean," he said amused.

Looking at him surprised, she frowned, "Then you're going to pretend this never happened?" she asked hopeful.

Giving her a devilish smile, he shook his head, "Nor am I that nice, no I'm going to make a deal with you Minako. I won't out you as a stalker to the class and in return you keep on the way you were," he said casually.

Looking at him surprised, she frowned, "You want me to secretly or at least pretend to secretly like you? And what secretly tease me, like an inside joke between us?" she asked him.

Giving her a nod he smiled, "I prefer it that way, go back to sneaking looks, writing my name in your notebook, and giving me Valentine chocolates secretly…bet it'll be a lot easier for you this year now that you're in my class. I was wondering if you would do it this year," he said amused.

Blushing, Minako looked down embarrassed, "I was planning on bribing Rio to do it for me," she muttered getting a laugh from him. Looking up, she frowned, "So…what you don't care?" she asked unsure how she should feel about all of this.

Smiling, he shrugged, "I'm not interested in girls right now. Plus, I don't mind you liking me, it's never really bothered me. In the beginning I thought you were really weird and messed up in the head," he said completely honest, making her wilt glumly. "But…well, you were also the only girl brave enough to like me and see more than what I show, it's a lot better than other girls who crush on boys," he said before standing up. "So see ya, Mi-na-ko!" he said leaving.

Watching him leave, Minako sat back with a smile. He didn't hate her or feel creeped out by her, her feelings hadn't been rejected or accepted but for some reason she felt happier than if he had. Right now, they were just fellow classmates and friends! Feeling a spout of courage weld up inside, Minako pulled out money and tossed it on the table. It was too much but the waitress could have rest as a tip. Darting out of the café, she looked up and down the street before spotting his familiar red hair. Chasing after, she called out to him, "Karma-kun!" she cried before finally catching him.

Turning, he gazed at her, "What? Unless you're going to help me with some Yankee fishing or let me kidnap you to play with your brother I have stuff to do," he told her.

Smiling, she gazed at him and gather her courage. Blushing, she looked at the ground shyly, "I-If I make you chocolate and you know it, I expect a White Day's gift this year!" she said looking up.

Gazing at her, Karma smirked, "Fine but don't cry when my gift makes your mouth burn," he said tossing her wave.

Beaming, Minako nodded, "I look forward to it," she said happily.

* * *

Finals were near as was summer break, Korosensei's lessons were doubling up and he was pumped, he was apparently ready this semester to fight against the chairman. To begin class, the octopus took them outside and began to lecture them each individually. It was amazing, Minako had never seen him use his speed like this before. He was giving them all special lectures in their own weak subjects, Minako's being math and English. Thanks to Miki, Minako was pretty well covered in her lessons but she was always making mistakes in math while in English she had trouble with it all. She never had much luck with it everything after she got past, name the verb, noun, and adjective.

Letting a clone of him stand at the head of the class with a clipboard, Korosensei gazed out at them all, "Nurufufufu, throughout this semester you've all gotten a strong grasp of the basics. At this rate you can expect your grades on the finals to jump considerably," he said happily.

Frowning, Minako looked up when his voice came from her clone, "Even yours Minako-chan, even though you came late into our term," he said confidently. Something Minako wasn't entirely sure of, because for the most part she fluctuated between the numbers ten and fifteen. She didn't like to brag but she was smarter than people thought she was and she studied every day. She was never able to get past ten through fifteen though, no matter what. She always got tripped up on the test.

"Korosensei, are we all aiming to get into the top fifty again this time?" asked Nagisa.

Looking at Korosensei, Minako frowned, "If you want that, I wouldn't doubt the chairman would do his surprise lecture like last time. If you want I could probably get someone from the main school to give me notes if he does. Some boys want me to come back and have already offered to help me study," she offered to him.

Getting a pat on the head, Korosensei shook his head before addressing the class, "Nope! Last time, sensei was only worrying about your composite scores. Each student should have a goal suited to him or herself!" he said happily. Little flip books over one of the clones eyes showing the words, fit target in English, opening his mouth a tad eleven flip books fell out and spelled 'Lucky Chance,' in English. "So this time…I have created the perfect objective for this assassination classroom," he said happily.

The class went silent all waiting to hear what the octopus had for them.

Looking around, he his dimed at the sight of Terasaka, next thing Minako saw on him was a Naruto headband, raising an eyebrow she gave a questioning look to Okajima who leaned over, "Last time he did this he gave us tutoring in all of our weak subject, he wore bands to show what they were. Terasaka got Naruto because all subjects are his weakness," he said smiling.

Smiling back, Minako nodded while Korosensei blanched, "D-Don't worry! It's an objective that even give Terasaka-kun an opportunity!" he cried immediately pissing off the boy.

Darting away again, he pulled out a gun and continued to make a couple of clones, "Now then, as Shiro-san previously mentioned, losing tentacles makes me move slower," he announced before promptly shooting off one of his tentacles. Flinching, Minako grimaced he just blew off his limb like it was nothing. Didn't he feel pain? "Even if they're only decreased by one it had a clear effect," he said, a chance immediately going through his clones.

Gapping, Minako was shocked to see some shrink to child-like size, "Take a look, if you would. I'm unable to maintain all my duplicates, so there end up being some child-sized ones mixed in," he said.

Frowning, Minako couldn't help but wonder how that made sense, wouldn't it make more sense for the number to decrease. "Furthermore, when the number is decreased by one more. Take a look, the child duplicates increased all the more, and the parent duplicates worry over how their household will manage," he said, suddenly showing them a scene with a mess of children surrounding two full size Korosensei's dressed as a mom and dad.

"This has kind gotten painful," said Nagisa stunned.

"This is just weird," Minako said.

Laughing the octopus continued on, "Decrease it by yet another and the father duplicate vanishes into thin air, the mother duplicate is then forced to both work and raise the children by herself," he said dapping an eye with a hankie.

"That's just depressing!" the class yelled.

"…Did she become a lady of the night?" asked Minako confused.

Sighing, Rio reached over and thunk Minako on the head, "Not the point Minako!" she said.

Growling, Minako reached up and rubbed her head. Smiling, Korosensei continued like the class hadn't interrupted, "I've tested it a variety of ways and this is the result. Each tentacle loss reduces my movements, about twenty percent!" he said happily. Widening her eyes, Minako smiled that actually could work out in their favor! "That brings us back to your test," he said calmly.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Last time, you were assessed by your composite score but this time, you will all be evaluated by your strongest subject as well," he said. "On the return of your exam papers. I will allow you to destroy one tentacle for each subject where you score the top in your grade!" he said.

A pulse seemed to run through the class, he was giving them a chance and all they needed to do was get the top score in their subjects. The more of them that snagged the top spots the more tentacles they could sever. Even if they tied in high subjects it would still work in their favor. Looking over Minako mentally counted up: Karma could get them math for sure, Rio was a sure deal for English, Okuda would be able to snag Science, and Isogai could probably get Social Studies. Megu would also be a good candidate for Japanese. Kanzaki had a chance for Japanese Literature.

They had so many candidates!

They could get so many of his tentacles!

Grinning wider as he drank in their eager expression, Korosensei spread his tentacles and Minako could see imagine test pin to each tentacle. This was so their chance! "I'm sure you can see that this is a huge opportunity for you. If you take the top spots in composite score and all five subjects. You'll be able to destroy six tentacles," he said voicing their goal aloud. "This is our assassination classroom's end-of-term exam," he said.

This was there time, if they used this reward with a big assassination plan they would get him!

"Whether this will bring you all closer to the reward of the ten billion is dependent on your results," Korosensei told them happily.

Releasing them all, Korosensei sped off to get some treat from Canada while everyone paired off, Minako heading toward class with Rio, Okajima, and Mimura. "You can definitely snag first place for English!" she said beaming at the girl.

Grinning back, Rio gave her a peace sign, "I will do my best for my adoring fan, but I might do better if she turns into my cheerleader!" she said winking suggestively.

Giving her an amused expression, Minako rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm not dressing up like a cheerleader," she said.

Pushing between the girls, Okajima grinned at Minako, "I want to see queen dressed up as a cheerleader!" he said excitedly.

Crossing her arms in an X, she frowned, "Nope not happening, no cheerleader!" she declared.

Giving an aww, both boys pouted but Minako shook her head firmly because there was no way she would be putting on a cheerleader outfit. Except maybe outside of Izaya's café. Hearing Okuda and Kayano, Minako looked back with Okajima to find a cheerful Okuda who was no doubt excited by the thought that she would be able to secure a tentacle. Frowning Okajima sighed, "If you only need to qualify in one subject, we have some high scorers who'll be just fine, so…everyone's also putting aiming for the top. The only thing to worry about is the board chairman interfering I guess," he said voicing his concern, which was justified since he did it last time.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, she would be seeing him at the café today since it was a maid day, he seemed to be only coming on the maid days, "Maybe I should try poisoning his tea," she muttered aloud. Hearing the group go quiet she looked over and found confused and bewildered expression on the group's faces.

Coming around the corner with Kayano, Okuda, and Karma, Nagisa gave her an exasperated expression, "Why are you so extreme? Why poison his tea?" he questioned.

Blinking owlishly, Okuda frowned, "How would you have access to the chairman's tea, Minako-chan?" she asked curious.

Blushing, Minako stepped back and waved her hand, "Um nothing! I meant I wonder if I should try to poison his tea, ha, ha, ha, I mean if he's poisoned he can't stop us! That's all," she said nervously.

Grinning, Karma slid up to Minako with his devil grin, "Ehhh! It looks like Minako-chan has a secret, I want to know what it is!" he said laughing.

"I don't have a secret!" she cried attempted to run from him only to have him grab the back of her shirt.

Dragging her back, he wrapped his arms around her and laughed evilly while pulling out an uncapped marker, "Come on Mi-na-ko-chan~ Tell me or I draw a bad word on your forehead," he said teasingly holding said marker inches from her face. Shaking her head viciously she cried out grabbing ahold of his wrist forcing his hand away from her face while he shoved against her.

Laughing, Rio raced up and began to tickle Minako's sides making her laugh, "Come on Minako! Tell him you're secret, tell him!" she said gleefully.

Laughing till tears streamed down her face, Minako twisted and squirmed in the duo's grip while her sides seized up in pain, "Stop! Please, stop!" she sobbed, still laughing as Rio fingers danced against her sides sending ticklish shivers through out her body and making her insides quiver. "I can't take it, stop!" she cried going limp in Karma's arms.

Watching the scene with a strained expression, Nagisa turned to the girls, "Um, should we help her?" he asked unsure.

Giving a nervous smile, Okuda sighed, "I would but…against Karma and Rio…I wouldn't stand a chance," she said wilting getting a laugh from Nagisa.

Giving a loud sigh, Terasaka lumbered away from his group and quickly pulled the two from a sobbing Minako who slumped to the ground miraculously marked free from Karma's marker. "Knock it off, knowing her she'll be done in by laughing," he said annoyed before feeling a foot slam into his ankle.

Toppling over, he glared at the culprit which happened to be the very blonde he just saved, "Oi! What the hell was that for!" he barked glaring at her, getting a glare back.

Snarling at him, she stood up and glared down at him, "I'll thank you for the save but I'm not so pathetic that I get hospitalized for laughing!" she barked.

Standing up, he glared down, "You could have fooled me weakling! Also what kind of princess hits her knight! Huh?!" he yelled pointing at her.

Scoffing, Minako turned her back on him and crossed her arms, "Ha, you a knight try the royal jester or stable boy! There is no way I knight you in my kingdom," she cried.

Fuming, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him, "Je-jester, stable boy! What the hell bitch, who the hell insults their hero like that what are you some demented dominatrix queen like Okajima says huh is that it, should I start calling you're the dirty queen," he teased, grinning at her.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako blushed bright, "Don't call me that!" she said annoyed.

"Dir-ty, Queen~" he said gleefully, wagging his tongue at her.

Shaking, Minako lung forward and slammed her foot onto his, yowling in pain, Terasaka glared at Minako and went to grab her only to have her slip under his arm and dart behind him. Spinning, Terasaka fumed but didn't go for her this time, "Don't call me Queen or Princess, it sounds dirty when you say it," she said, with a tone showing she was disgusted.

Simmering, Terasaka pointed to Okajima who was watching the exchanged with hearts in his eyes, "I make it sound dirty! He calls you queen because of your introduction on your first day," he cried.

Calming instantly, Minako shrugged, "It's different with Okajima, I like him," she said with a humph.

Fuming once more the two launched into a verbal war, sighing Nagisa shook his head, "Well, at least she's getting along with him. I was worried things would be awkward between the two of them," he said watching the two argue.

Laughing, Rio patted Nagisa's shoulder roughly, making the boy flinch, "All is good in Class E," she said beaming freely.

Fighting for a few more minutes, Minako was pulled from her battle when Yoshida called out to her, "Oi! Queen come here I got a question about a problem," he said waving her over.

Looking back surprised, Minako smiled and trotted over, "Kaay!" she said happily.

Slipping back into an easy mood everyone studied together, Minako helping Terasaka and his crew with some problems with some pointers from Rio and Karma to make things easier for them. It was about thirty minutes later that Sugino got a call. Pulling out his phone, he gazed down and smiled and answered, "Oh hey, Shindou!" he said happily.

Looking back surprised, Minako frowned, she didn't know Sugino was friends with Shindou. Watching them chat for a few minutes she listened in on the conversation. It wasn't long that Sugino put it on speaker phone, soon the baseball captain's voice flooded the room. "Class A has gathered, in one of the conference rooms," he said.

Feeling a spark of fear, Minako frowned, why would they be meeting? She didn't like the sound of that at all, it sounded real bad. Continuing on, Shidou cleared his throat, "Our three years of classes are divided by rank, from you guys at the lowest layer in Class E. To the middle ground of classes B, C, and D, then specially-ranked Class A. Who is made up with the absolute best grades in the school," he said, in this school Class A were considered nobles, while B, C, and D were basically new money, and coming up last was Class E, the peasants. That's what this school showcased.

Sighing, you could hear some concern in his voice for Sugino, "All of Class A is gathered in one place and is about to start a massive independent study session. It's the first time I've seen something like this. The ones taking the lead are known as the 'Five Virtuosos', a group of geniuses who are the pride of our school…" he told them.

Listening closely, Minako raised an eyebrow when some enthusiasm entered the captain's voice, "Ranked 2nd overall on the Midterm exams! His overwhelming ambitions in the media field are public knowledge! The head of the broad-casting club, Araki Teppei!" he exclaimed.

He was pretty decent as a person, she never ran into any problems with him during her school life but she had heard from some girls he could get pretty arrogant.

Taking a deep breath he started again, "Ranked 3rd overall on the midterm exams! A shrewd poet who took the fine arts competition by storm! The student council secretary, Sakakibara Ren!" he said, it was almost like he rehearsed this before he called them.

Ren, the only complaint she had about him was he was a playboy but he was also a gentleman at times, he helped her once when some girls ditched her and she had to drag files to a teacher's office.

Moving on, he started on the next member, "Ranked 5th overall on midterm exams! A demon of memorization whose wants vengeance against Akabane. Who stole the 4th slot from him burns like the fire of a thousand suns. The head of the biology club, Koyama Natsuhiko!" he announced.

He was gross, not just because when he smiled he looked like a jack-o-lantern, no, he was gross because of his attitude told everyone he thought himself better.

Feeling dread come, Minako frowned, only two left now both of them and she hated both.

Pushing up the enthusiasm, Shidou started on the second to last member, "Ranked 6th overall on the midterm exams! Despite his personality his language skills are the real deal! The student assembly chair Seo Tomoya!" he cried.

Sighing, Minako scowled, "His English may be a big deal here but in English speaking countries they would still hate him, half time when he spouts off I can barely understand him," she muttered.

Gazing at his phone stunned, Sugino sighed, "Erm, hold on a sec, Shidou. Are you actually narrating all of this?" he asked his the boy.

There was a small paused before a rather cute embarrassed tone came from it, "Oh, y-yeah, I've always wanted to try doing that sorta thing," he said embarrassed.

Feeling her stomach clench, Minako frowned, there was only one left that would come up now. She wondered if this was his revenge or if this was his father, it was probably his father. If Asano was going to get revenge on her it would probably be narrowed to her and painful.

After another pause Shidou started up again, "Anyway, finally, the one who ranked 1st on both our midterms and the National Mock Exam, the top in our year who rules over the student body… Sovereignty in his genes, the student council president…Asano Gakushuu. The board chairman's one and only son," he told them.

Feeling some eyes, she looked over and found Nagisa, "The one who blackmailed Minako-chan," he said aloud. At his comment, a few other turned to stare at her as well.

Frowning, Minako turned away from the stares, she didn't want to think about him. Clearing his throat, Shidou continued, "Asano Gakushū, he's very popular and his grades are top-class. His natural charisma is capable of drawing together the ever-prideful Class A. Add to that his own leadership skills, and…Asano, who has perfect scores across the map, and the others, who specialize in multiple subjects. Those are the guys you're up against, 'Five Virtuosos'," he said worry seeping into his voice.

Smiling, Minako leaned back, he was worried about Sugino that was sweet. It looked like this school had another not so bad guy, "When they're together they're way more competent than some mess of a teacher. Class A's grades are normally excellent, any now they'll improve even more. If this keeps up, Class A's gonna monopolize almost all the top fifty spots. Sugino, these guys don't plan to let any of you in Class E return to the main building," he said.

This was his father's move.

Looking over when the door opened quiet, they watched Korosensei entered, from the way he acted she would have guessed he stood outside the door listening. Smiling, Sugino replied, "Thanks for the heads up, Shindou. Even with all the badmouthing, you're still worried about me. But I'm gonna be fine, right now…getting out of Class E isn't our main goal," he told him.

'_Not my goal at all,'_ thought Minako.

"Still, in order to achieve our goal, we've gotta take those high spots and we're not gonna lose to Class A. Keep watching, 'cause we're gonna work our hardest," said Sugino proudly.

Pausing, Shidou didn't answer at first but they soon heard a small laugh, "Do whatever you want. Class E doing their best or whatever hasn't got anything to do with me," he said lightly. Hanging up, the class had a moment of silence before going back to studying. The next hour passed by quickly and everyone began to leave. Stretching her arms above her head, Minako headed for the door it was time to get to work or whatever. Making her way down the drive she slowed down when she heard someone call out to her.

"Oi, queen! Wait up," yelled Muramatsu.

Waiting, he ran up to her with Hazama, Yoshida, and Terasaka, "Yo! How can I help you?" she asked happily.

Looking around, he smirked before beckoning her to follow him into the woods, "We need you help with something!" he said sneakily.

Frowning, Minako nodded and followed after the quartet. Taking her away, the large boy grinned, "We already discussed it with some others and they didn't have anything against it. That octopus wants us to get the top ranks in the subjects. Well as of right now we can't get in the main subjects, but we can help the class by getting the top spot in Home Ec.!" Terasaka said devilishly.

"Home Ec.…I totally forgot about it," she said.

Smirking, Yoshida nodded, "You and the octopus," he said.

Sighing, Hazama crossed her arms, "We need your notes for the main school's teacher and since you said you can get notes from boys we'll need you to get those too," she said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I can totally do that," she said.

Grinning, Muramatsu wrapped an arm around her, "Thanks as long as one of us gets it that will help use kill the octopus," he said.

Smiling, Minako gazed at them all, "Can I make a request?" she asked. Getting nods, she smiled, "Let me tutor you all in it, come to my house and I'll help you. Korosensei said for each student to get a top spot they get a tentacle. That means if multiple students tie for the top spot in a single subject they all get a tentacle," she explained.

Standing still for a second, evil looks touched all their faces, "Oh, I like that idea!" said Hazama.

"Let's get started!" said Yoshida eager.

Smiling, Minako pulled out a notebook and wrote down her address, "Here's my home address, I can't help you guys till after I do my brother's stupid punishment, the time I'll be done is on the paper. If you get lost just follow the smell of flowers. My house is covered with flowers," she told them before making her way back down the mountain.

* * *

Today was Neko Maid, Minako wore the uniform she wore the first time the chairman came only this time with a pair of cat ears and tail. It was a hit with customers, both boys and girls. Making her way to the door, Minako stood waiting. He would be here in just a couple more minutes. He was never late or early, he always arrived right on the dot.

Each time with that phony smile in place, hearing the bell ring, she straightened up and smiled, "Welcome back Master Asano-nya! Will you be taking your usual room or would you prefer something new-nya?" she asked him bowing her head, holding out her hands for his coat and bag. A slight blush adoring her cheeks, she really hated this sometimes. He kept seeing her in embarrassing situations.

Passing them over, he smiled, "The usual…_Mina-chan-nya_," he told her, making her blush brighter.

Nodding, she led him back and the next few minutes was spent getting him situated while tending to other customers. Re-entering the room, she took to the corner where he seemed to like her, "You have a talent for this," he said amused, not looking up from his laptop.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Really master, insulting me to my face-nya. Do you have any tact-nya?" she asked a little annoyed. Waitressing wasn't easy, when she first started she was always forgetting order, mixing them up, dropping things, and was slow because she couldn't bring out everything at once. It wasn't as easy as some people seemed to think it was. One had to work at it to become a good waitress…or maid in this case.

Smiling, he typed away before coming to a pause, "So tell me Minako-chan," he said using her name.

Looking over, she locked eyes with him and waited, "Now that this trouble with my son is over, will you be returning to the main school. With what you usually rank it should be no problem for you to come back, after all where you usually end up is in the top fifty," he said.

Frowning, Minako looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said, dropping the nya this time. At this point it seemed like their conversation was more student-chairman then maid-master, even if the ordeal with Asano was over she wasn't going to admit anything. She pissed Asano off enough and she was pretty sure he would get revenge from her. What it would be though, well that was what scared her. So she would throw no more fuel onto his fire.

Leaning back, he watched her making her fidget under his stare, she had gotten better with being around him but she still didn't like him staring. It was like knives slicing into her, "Pretend all you want but I know the only reason you dropped was because Gakushū…convinced you to," he said not really saying what happened. "Now is the time for you to rejoin the class in which you belong," he said.

Scowling, Minako glared at him, "I don't belong with Class C!" she snapped.

Sighing, he leaned forward he rested his elbows on the table and thread his fingers together resting his chin on them, "You don't belong with Class E either, it's for the weak, for the incompetent, for the delinquents…Why do you stay in Class E? Is it because you have friends? Because I assure you Minako, friendship isn't everything," he said.

Frowning, biting her tongue to keep from yelling at him for insulting her friends, Minako growled, "According to your ideals, I'm weak," she snapped.

Smirking, he sighed, "Minako, I know _all_ of my student's strengths and I know yours. Your, weaknesses, they are not caused by you. It was caused by how you were built in your mother's womb and I don't look down on those weaknesses, the best you can do is manage them after all. The weaknesses of your mind however, yes I do look down on those but you fight them. I just hope you'll learn to fight this weakness known as…friends," he said.

Frowning, Minako looked away, she needed to get out of here. Gauging her reaction, the chairman continued, "You liking your classmates is of no importance, what is, is that you are able to make a name for yourself, to uses your strengths properly, and have all that you need to go out into the world to showcase these strengths of yours," he told her, watching her every twitch, tremor, and movement.

Looking over, Minako glared, "I can get that with Korosensei!" she snapped.

Frowning, the chairman stood up, "Minako, that octopus will only take you so far. He's done well to help you start to get past this block your family as put on you but only I can take you the rest of the way," he said making his way over to her.

Backing up, a stab of fear ripping into her, Minako backed up right into a corner with the chairman blocking her escape. Placing his hand on either side of her head, he gazed down at her with his hypnotic stare, "Come back to Class C Minako, begin your journey toward true strength, use these frustrations and turn them into fuel to grab your goals. I've already spoken with your homeroom teacher and he's ready to accept you back with open arms," he told her. He was trying to do his brainwash thing! She knew he evil, but why try and have her come back to Class C?

Shivering, Minako wanted to run, but she couldn't run her entire life from problems. Taking a deep breath she calmed her racing heart, "I don't belong in Class C! I hate that class and I hate the main school! You may make strong people but all they are is rotten to the core! You're only helping create a disgusting world! I want to follow Korosensei's idea of strength and do my best no matter what situation I find myself in. I'm staying in Class E!" she said with conviction, her voice not wavering. She made her choice and she would stay by it. She hated the chairman's school and wanted nothing to do with it, she didn't care if this made him angry and punish her.

Entering a lock down stare with the chairman, Minako trembled but she did not look away, she wasn't going to back down on this. Even if she felt ready to pee herself right now, finally the chairman smiled and pulled away, "He won't see why I chose you in the beginning, but he'll learn soon enough…both of them will," he said out of the blue as he made his way back to his chair.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Minako opened her mouth to ask him what he was babbling about only to get cut off, "Mina-chan, go brew another pot of coffee for your master. He needs to get his work done right away," he said showing her that this conversation was done with.

Sighing, she nodded, "As you wish…master," she said taking her leave.

Stepping out, she clenched her fist, she was where she belonged and nothing was going to change that! She would not come back to the main school, she just wouldn't! She found a place where she could laugh and play, have friends, and still learn like she should. She may have not come to Class E the normal way but she was a member none the less.

She found where she belonged and nothing was going to tear her away!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think!**


	10. Ten

**Hello everyone! New chapter for it and I hope you love it! Also oh my god did you guys read the newest chapter! I was shocked by it, also I don't know who's side I would be one. I mean both sides make good points. But go figure that Korosensei would swoop in like usual. Anyway enjoy.**

**Also about this chapter, I hope you don't mine what I've changed, I mean I didn't change much but I did a little so I hope you enjoyed it and approve it.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The chairman's words wouldn't leave her head. They tossed and turned, could he know her secret and if he did know, how the hell he find out about it? It wasn't like she went around advertising it to the world, in fact she kept it quiet just in case she needed to surprise someone. Sighing, Minako scowled, he didn't know anything he was just being tricky.

She really needed to find out how to avoid him.

If not he was going to give her stress ulcers and yet another reason to go to the hospital. She remember the last time she got them…that was not nice. She hated vomiting blood, it was gross not to mention the burning sensation that couldn't be easily sooth. Then when the pain got too bad she would get injects of some of the best pain meds ever, that soon made the days blur.

She would like to avoid that.

It wasn't nice when you couldn't tell what day it was or remember what you had done. Stretching her arms above her head, Minako quickly made her way home. Once there she made quick work to clean up after Izaya and get the notes ready for the foursome. She even went ahead and made snacks, all the while her thoughts still on the chairman. He was beginning to scare her. Why was he seeking her out and talking to her, why try to convince her or bully her back to Class C?

It wasn't normal. There was something going on and she had no idea what it was and that scared her because she wanted nothing to do with the chairman. He was like a dangerous version of Korosensei and that was something no one needed. Sighing, Minako fell back on the couch waited, it wasn't long before she heard the doorbell. Getting up she made her way and wasn't surprised when the boys were gapping at her, only Hazama seemed unshaken. "Nice place," she muttered taking off her shoes and slipping on the slippers she left out for them.

Smiling, Minako nodded, closing the door behind the boys, "Thank you! I always thought the house looked prettiest when the roses finally bloomed!" she said happily, following after her. When Karma had been here the rose had yet to bloom. For some reason they were always late to bloom, but they had finally done so. Now her house was covered in pink and white roses and the yard was filled with hydrangeas. At this point she literally lived in a house of flowers, "I made food for studying, mostly sandwiches," she told her.

Nodding, Hazama looked over, "Triangle cut?" she questioned.

Nodding, Minako outed off on her hands, "The only cut I do!" she said.

Smirking, Hazama patted her head, "You're the daughter my mother always wanted, want to trade places," she asked sarcastically making a bee line for the dining room.

Laughing, Minako smiled, "No thanks, my family may be a pain but I still wouldn't trade them," she said amused.

Watching the girls leave, Yoshida looked over, "…So…do we just pretend the princess isn't rich and lives in a mansion covered in roses?" he asked a little freaked out.

Straightening up, Terasaka sighed, "It's not a mansion and seeing how the girls are acting I say we don't make a big deal about this. Just get use to the fact that we'll be coming here for a while," he said kicking off his shoes choosing to ignore the slippers.

The next couple of hours was spent with Minako going over the notes with them all answering any questions they had about the pervious test. She had always been able to remember questions from pervious test, the chairman never allowed repeat question but sometimes they were very similar. So it would still help them to know past question.

* * *

The class was buzzing with the news; Rio, Okuda, Isogai, Kayano, Kanzaki, and Nagisa challenged Class A after they acted like the asses the usually acted like. Watching Rio work out her English problems, Minako sighed, "I hope you beat all those jerks," she said, working on some math problems of her own.

Math, that was her best subject while her weakest as well.

She always scored her highest in math, she probably would be able to win it for the class, unless Karma got serious. Gazing back at the snoozing red-head she sighed, which would probably not be happening this test period. Why did he have to be so lazy, if he put in the effort he had the chance at acing every subject! No matter though, she would do her best because this was the subject she had a chance of snagging. She would have to fight Asano for it, but if her experience with him taught her anything, it was that he wasn't perfect just very damn well near it.

Turning back to her paper, she paused to find that during the time she turned to gaze at Karma, Korosensei had put X's at her mistakes. "Minako-chan, you need to learn to pace yourself when it comes to math! Korosensei suggests you work backwards!" he said dropping another packet in front of her to complete along with setting down a timer.

"Backwards?" she questioned.

Nodding, he turned to the last page, "More than often it gets harder the further back you get, you begin to make your mistakes with the harder problems and since they're toward the end you begin to run out of time and make even more mistakes. Eliminated that by starting at the back and going forward, your time will be consumed the same but the easier problems will be what you rush," he explained about to start the timer only to be stopped when her cell rang.

Sighing, Minako pull out her cell and flipped it open with an irritated sigh, "Izaya, I'm still at school so stop calling, I told you I will call you when I'm on my way home," she snapped.

Hearing silence, Minako frowned but waited quietly, _"…You should really look at your caller I.D. before you start yelling at the person on the other line. Do tell though, why are you staying late? Karma keeping you busy since apparently he's into stalkers?" _asked a very familiar sarcastic tone.

Freezing on spot, Minako could feel herself start sweating, why was he calling her? What was he calling her for? "…A…A-Asano-san," she said in a hush tone. Snapping up, Rio stood up quickly her chair falling to the ground. Going quiet the class gazed at them curious, even Karma peeked from under his book. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Minako took a deep breath, "…Why are you calling me, we're done," she said trying to sounder more confident than she was.

Hearing him chuckle, she grimaced, yeah even with the class behind her she didn't feel safe with this guy on the other line. _"We're over, when I say we're over,"_ he hissed. Shivering, Minako held back a whine, _"As for why I called though, put me on with Isogai,"_ Asano said, his tone going all business.

Frowning, Minako got up and headed over to Isogai, holding out her phone she gave him an apologetic look, "Satan's son wants a word," she told him.

Looking at the phone, Isogai gave her a warm smile before taking it from her. Taking a minute to compose himself, "…Asano-san, you wanted to speak?" he questioned politely. Standing quietly for a few minutes he listened to Asano, his smile quickly turning to a frown. Looking at Minako, he sighed, "Minako-chan will you get your laptop out…Asano has sent you something that will state the prize of our wager," he said calmly.

Nodding, Minako rushed back and pulled out her laptop, sighing on it wasn't long before the entire class gather around to see what Asano had sent her. Asano had created a contract for the Class Showdown and had even got it notarized. "Seriously…he has got to have some Batman in him," she muttered reading through it once more.

Frowning, Fuwa sighed, "I would say more Lex Luther than Bruce Wayne at this point," she said.

Looking up, Minako gazed back the contract, "Yeah…your right, Batman isn't this evil," she said.

"He's practically enslaving us," scoffed Sugino angrily.

Scowling, Megu stood up furious, "He is enslaving us!" she snapped slamming the laptop closed.

Crossing his arm, Nagisa shook his head, "He only enslaves us if we lose…beside it won't be forever and it's not like we could get any lower than what we already are in their eyes," he said. From his tone, he wanted to fight and he wasn't the only one either. His desire to fight wasn't alone, everyone wanted to take a crack at him and the others.

Looking around, Isogai watched everyone, "Do it, tell him he has a deal," said Rio tersely.

Gazing around the room once more, looking for any objection Isogai sighed and nodded, "You have a deal Asano-san we'll email you what we want at a later date," he said. Listening to Asano for another minute or so, he passed the phone back to Minako with a frown, "He wants to tell you something," he told her quietly.

Taking the phone back, Minako mentally groaned, "…What?" she asked. She knew what he was going to say, after all he told her in her room that he would get her back. That look on his face when he left the café told her he would get her. The fact he was choosing to communicate through her, told her that he was coming for her, so even if he didn't say it she knew it.

"_I told you I make you regret crossing me…I had considered letting Seo have you, but what he wanted to do with you wasn't nearly bad enough. So prepare yourself Minako, because I will make you regret the fact you even thought of defying me, you think my father is horrifying, just wait,"_ he said before hanging up, leaving her with that terrifying last message.

Hanging up her phone, Minako let her head slam into the desk with a loud bang, "…Ow," she sobbed.

Laughing, Karma watched her amused, "He's gonna make you his bitch!" he said knowingly.

Sitting up, Minako glared, "Shut up, this is mostly your fault Karma! Why did you have to wait so long, now he wants to eat my soul," she sobbed. Why did she have such rotten luck with the Asano family, seriously! If it wasn't the stupid son, it was the gawd damn father! Standing up, she glared over to Korosensei who watched the class, "Korosensei! Please help me, I don't care who that jerk thinks he is, I'm tired of him and his whole damn family! And I've yet to meet the mother!" she shouted furious, she was done with being their plaything, if she was even that!

Standing up, Rio nodded, "I've had enough of Asano too! I'm the only one who makes Minako my bitch! And I'm only willing to share my bitch with my classmate!" she declared.

Turning to Rio, Minako scowled, "Don't like being called a bitch, but whatever, as long as your taking this serious so Korosensei cram my brain full of math till I ooze numbers out of my ears please," she said pumped up, she would no longer stand by and be his victim. She may be nicknamed princess, but she was also the queen!

Jumping up, Okajima grinned, "That's our queen! We're not gonna back down to Class A no matter what!" he yelled pumped.

Nodding, Isogai winked, "I'm not gonna lose either, not only do I feel like winning this bet with Class A, but I'm gonna get me a tentacle!" he declared.

Getting a chorus of yeses, the class all turned to Korosensei who let out a laugh, "Sensei is glad to see some fighting spirit in his students! It's good for you to want this victory, not only for the prize but for your prides as well. Follow me and I will give you the necessary tools to victory," he declared.

* * *

For the next couple of days they were all pumped, studying for the finals. Minako continued to study with the foursome drilling them on all the different things Home Ec., could throw at them. All of them were taking this serious, all of them except one. Sighing quietly to herself, Minako looked up from the science book she and Okuda were quizzing each other on and gazed at Karma. He was the only one who was not taking this serious and she wished he would.

Sharing her frustrations, Korosensei gazed at Karma's dozing form and shook his head, "Karma-kun! You need to be serious about your studies! With your skill, you have the potential to become number one in the school!" he lectured.

Peeking out from under his book, Karma scowled, "My results will be good even without you saying this and that's because there's a teacher like you to teach me," he said overly confident. He was going to fall from his pedestal if he didn't start putting in some serious work. Minako had no doubt he would score within the top fifty but he wouldn't get what he got last time. Not unless he started now, "Also Korosensei, the repetitive 'Become No. One,' that you've been saying recently makes you no different from the other mediocre teachers…how boring," he said.

Gazing at him, Korosensei couldn't find any words to say to Karma, but she could, "Karma-kun, you need to take this seriously. The chairman isn't just going to sit back and let Asano-san do it all on his own, he's going to make the exams extra difficult! Why do you think Korosensei is working us so hard or why Class A came together like they did?!" she said. It wasn't just to put them down, Class A was Asano's minions and he wouldn't let his property dull in any way. Especially against his father.

That boy had serious daddy issues.

Gazing at her, he smiled, "Worry about yourself Minako-chan, I'll be just fine. Now, a competition with exam results, how are we going about this? Those stupid rules and conditions Class A had set up there's got to be something shady they're setting up," he said, swiftly ignoring her and Korosensei.

Sighing, she turned away from him annoyed and went back to her booklet. Perking up, Okajima laughed, "Don't worry Karma, it's not like our class has anything to lose anymore," he said.

"You say that, but I bet Asano can make you eat those words…he's that man's son after all," Minako muttered under her breath, getting a nervous chuckle from Okuda.

Nodding, Hinano beamed, her bubbly nature mixing with Okajima lightening up the mood, "However, if we win, we can request anything! I really do want to try out the school canteen," she said happily.

Grinning, Rio chuckled, "I want to make Minako dress up as Sailor Venus and Nagisa dress up as Sailor Mercury," she said happily.

Looking at her nervously, Nagisa sighed, "Rio, we're talking about what to do with our side of the deal…not what you would like to do in general," he said.

Laughing, everyone in class shared what they would like to do, beaming Okuda gazed at Minako, "I would like to get Class A's science room supplies! I would be able to mix up even better things to fight Korosensei with! What about you Minako-chan?" she asked her.

Frowning, Minako took a moment, "I wouldn't mind making them have a training session with Karasuma-sensei, that would make many of them cry…which I would record and go to sleep to every night," she said happily.

Laughing, Okuda smiled, "That would be a sight," she said amused.

Clearing his throat, Korosensei gave a sneaky laugh, "Kekeke~ Regarding this, your teacher had been putting some thought into this as well," he said pulling out the school brochure. "I've looked through the brochure about our school and found something really likable. So how about we demand them to give us this~?" he asked showing them what he was talking about.

Looking at him surprised, Minako crossed her arms that would be a good prize.

Taking to the front of the class, Korosensei gazed out at them all, "Everyone here has experienced what it's like at the rock bottom. Which is why this time, your teacher hopes that everyone can experience the feel of victory at the very top. Your teacher's tentacles plus THIS. The luxurious prizes has now been well and prepared. If everyone truly is an assassin, then aim for the top and shoot!" he told them all excitedly.

* * *

Gazing at the emailed contract, Minako frowned, Asano was still after Class E's secret. The others hadn't really picked it out with all the distractions but she had. After she sent him what they wanted she got a confirm from Asano and took to studying his contract. His revenge was in it, but there was also what he needed to require the blackmail against his father, no matter how pissed he was with her that agenda stayed the same.

Shutting down her computer, Minako headed downstairs, it didn't really matter in the end. She had no doubt they would be able to win this deal. They had all met secretly and came to agreement, they would use the bounty from their wins to assassinate Korosensei. They were working out the details but for the most part they had an idea of what they would be doing to get him.

Just like Asano, they couldn't lose if they wanted their plan to work.

Pausing on the last step, Minako gazed around the living and frowned, "Why are the lights on?" she muttered confused. Did Izaya come down for a snack, "Izaya?! Did you come downstairs?" she called out, loud enough for her voice to carry upstairs should he have already returned to his room. Hearing the bathroom door opened, man of the hour came out with a towel draped on his head dressed in only sweat pants and socks, "…If you didn't then…who…did?" she said puzzled.

Looking out at the living room, Izaya's eyes widen and he leaped over the banister and landed in the living room going straight for his bag. No sooner did he reach into the bag pulling out his gun the two heard footsteps coming. Darting toward Izaya, Minako got behind just as their culprit made an entrance, "Always the worry wart I see," said their home invader.

Sighing, Izaya grumbled to himself and put away his gun while Minako peeked around and beamed at the sight that greeted her, "Makoto!" she cried excitedly. Running around Izaya she ran straight to her elder sister and hugged her. It had been forever since she last saw her sister. Pulling back both sisters studied each other taking in the detail that might have changed over the years.

For the most part, not much had changed about Makoto. Her hair was a lighter shade of blond and she had it pulled back in a high ponytail a few stray braids here and there. She was a lot skinner than last time and she wore jean short shorts with a black tube top under a red tank top. Minako also spied some ink on her sister, there was a silver tattoo around her wrist that looked like a bracelet. Then there was a golden words peeking out from the top of her jeans. She had a dark tan and was covered in jewelry, she had a lot of changes but Minako found much hadn't changed as well.

Her sister's sharp green eyes still glimmered playfully with a slightly seductive gleam. Her face was still attractive with high cheekbones, perfect pouty lips, and a sultry face. In many ways Makoto seemed to channel Bitch-sensei's sexiness only with a certain underlining sweetness. Bitch-sensei had a sweetness to her, but it was more childish and innocent probably due to how she grew up.

Waiting for her sister to get done eyeing her up and down, she raised an eyebrow when her sister's stare turned into a glare. "Makoto?" she questioned puzzled. Reaching out abruptly, Minako squawked out in surprised when her sister roughly groped her chest, "MAKOTO!" she cried pulling away and spinning around only to have her sister grabbed her from behind. Squirming as Makoto fondled her, Minako cried out for Izaya who watched the exchanged with annoyance.

"And I'm the one with the sister complex," he muttered plopping down on the couch.

Looking up, Makoto glared, "You do have a sister complex, you take secret pictures of her and live with her despite having an apartment!" she snapped annoyed before turning her glare on Minako. "As for you! How the hell is your chest bigger than mine! I'm older than you!" she barked furious.

Blushing bright red, Minako broke her sister's hold and darted to the other side, "I don't know! How the hell would I know?!" she snapped mortified.

Growling, Makoto gazed at her annoyed, "It's not fair, I'm older! I should have the bigger chest," she snapped childishly, actually pouting.

Sighing, Izaya glared at Makoto, "If you want them bigger just do what every other starlet does and get yourself some implants," he said, "Then remember to not fondle your little sister sicko! As for why they're bigger it's probably because she doesn't starve herself to please the masses," he told her.

Making her way over, Makoto reached over and flicked Izaya on the head earning her an ow from him, "Unlike others, I treat my body like a temple! So I'm not going to go under the knife and getting a boob job, also I don't starve myself. I just don't poison my body with processed food!" she lectured.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I'll make you, your vegan diet or whatever it is so you better not throw out my Twinkies, or my cupcakes, or my cosmic brownies, or my cake rolls, or my star crunches. Also don't you dare throw out my nuggets…and pizza rolls," she said, thinking of all her snack foods. Last time Makoto came she was doing the vegan stick and threw out all of Minako's snacks.

Sighing, Izaya gave her an amused looked, "You have seriously got to stop getting dad to ship you those American Debbie snacks," he said.

"No," said Minako stubbornly.

Crossing her arms, Makoto plopped down on an arm chair, "Why are you here Izaya?" she asked.

Drying his hair, Izaya frowned, "None of your business, on another note, how long are you staying here?" he asked her.

Scowling at Izaya, Makoto leaned back, "Quite a while actually, my manger got me a movie deal and even set up a series of TV appearances for me here. So I'm bunking with you, I hope you don't mind Minako," she said happily, beaming at her younger sister.

Flashing a smile back, Minako nodded, "I don't mind…just don't grope me again. Also I'm sorry to cut this short especially since you just came but I have finals tomorrow so I'm going upstairs to study," she told her apologetically.

Smiling, Makoto winked at her, "Don't mind me…I'll just play with big brother," she said, giving Izaya an evil smirk who countered it with a glare. Nodding, Minako got a bottle of water and headed upstairs hearing the two already launch into a war of some kind. No doubt the two of them would start battling on video game, at least she didn't have to worry about them actually fighting.

Stepping into her room, Minako jumped when she found Korosensei perched on her head with a fevered expression, "Korosensei!" she whispered alarmed.

Zooming over, Minako blinked when she realized what he had on, he wore a T-shirt with Makoto's face plastered on it, had a headband that read Makoto=Love with a matching banner. Grinning he shook her shoulders, "Korosensei just heard Makoto-chan got to town!" he said excitedly holding up his phone to show Makoto's twitter update.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Of course you're her fan," she said in disbelief, after all Makoto did fit his idea for the most part. She was beauty and busty, making her way across the room Minako made her way to video record on her phone and angled it toward the octopus sensei. Smiling at him she chuckled, "If you promise to be a good boy I'll get you an autograph and her bra," she offered.

Watching a pervy blush touch him, Minako sighed, blackmail was being required. Okajima and Mimura advised them all to get any blackmail they could on Korosensei. This could qualify as blackmail. With the promise of said items, Korosensei stashed away his fan garb and was quickly back in teacher form, "Now let's get back to your math problem shall we?" he said happily.

Smiling, she reached over to her desk and pulled out a science book instead, "Actually I'm giving math a rest for tonight. The exams are tomorrow and I don't want to over study. So will you quiz me on this instead?" she asked him politely.

"Sensei would be happy too!" he said happily.

* * *

Today was the day!

The day that they would enter their showdown had come. Walking down the familiar halls of the main school, Minako could hear the whispers as everyone watched and stared at each Class E member. All whispering any and all rumors they hear about each memory. Like apparently Nagisa was secretly a gang member and in change of a petite group of criminals. Which wasn't nearly as bad as Megu, who was apparently bisexual and not only dating multiple boys but was fooling around with girls.

Minako's rumor were a cross between girl's evil whispers and boys hopeful whispers.

Seeing Nagisa flinch as another story of his criminal recorded reached his ears, Minako patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry Nagisa, I believe you're a true gentleman!" she told him.

Laughing, he smiled at her, "Thanks," he said lightly.

Looking back, tossing her pencil case up and down, Rio grinned, "What's the matter, Nagisa? Are you okay?" she asked.

Giving a strained smile, Nagisa nodded, "I'll be fine Rio-san, as long as I can score some lucky points…" he said trailing off when another whisper reached their ears.

Looking at the culprit, Rio slunk back was smacked Nagisa's rear making the boy straightened up, "Real men need to bring out some strength! If it's English you'll definitely get a good score!" she said confidently, laughing at his bashful expression.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "You'll definitely score high Nagisa!" she said confidently. He had been able to help her out on questions so there was no doubt he would score well.

"Oh, how exciting~" said a slimly voice catching their attention.

Looking over together, they found two boys gazing at them mockingly, if Minako remember correctly they were two boys who were at the bottom of Class D. Continuing on the large boy chuckled, "I heard you guys stupidly made a wager with Class A?" he said laughing.

Coming up from behind him, his friend gave a sickening laugh, "I wonder what command you guys will get when you lose~!" he asked mockingly.

Sighing and without skipping a beat, Rio pulled two pencils from her pocket and quickly shoved them up the larger boy's nostrils and pulled put making him howl in pain as blood seeped out. Sighing, Minako walked past the boy and rolled her eyes, "And somehow that is better than us," she said in disgust, honestly and Asano wondered why she so easily betrayed him. Why would she ever want to willing come back to these people?

Gazing at both the rather nonchalant girls, Nagisa's pace slowed down not that Rio took notice, "Alright. Looks like this classroom is our exam room," she said happily before spying a person in the back in Ritsu's place none the less. Peeking in, Minako frowned did they build Ritsu a body?!

"…There's already someone there…," Minako muttered.

Getting closer all three stopped, that was not a robot version of Ritsu, "Awww I wanted a killer robot Ritsu," pouted Minako. This girl, whoever she was, was not Ritsu but she did happen to share the 2-D' girl's hairstyle…it looked pretty good in reality.

Coming up from behind, Karasuma leaned up against the classroom doorway, "It's Ritsu's proxy," he told them. Turning toward him, all three waited for him to explain, "As expected the chairman won't allow an AI to participate in the tests. So in the end, we had to let someone who studied under Ritsu's tutoring to take the exam in her place," he told them before an irritated expression crossed him.

Turning to face them, he got an evil look in his eye as he shook in anger, "During negotiations, the board chairman said, 'This man certainly has it rough as well,' all the while gazing at me with a mocking expression! Do you know how that makes me feel?" he asked fuming.

Smiling while Rio and Nagisa bowed to him, Minako reached over to hug the man, "There, there sensei. Just do what I do, count back from five and imagine all the ways you wish you could kill him…also no one would blame you if you decided to kill him," she said, trying to convince him.

Pulling her away, he pointed to a desk, "Go take your test and don't tempt me!" he demanded before letting a softer look cross him, "Ritsu asked me to pass this along but it's also what I personally want to say; good luck," he said kindly.

Smiling at him all three nodded, "Thanks, Karasuma-sensei!" said Nagisa happily.

Nodding, he quickly made his way outside to explain 'Ritsu' to the others. Watching him leave, Minako smiled, "Aww I want to hug him again!" she said happily.

Laughing, Rio reach over and dragged Minako away, "Come on Sailor V, we got a bet to win. Unless you have a secret desire to be Asano's bitch," she said dragging them toward some seats.

"I don't even want to be Karma's bitch," said Minako sighing going toward her seat in the back.

The next few hours was spent with them all fighting. The exams were even harder than the mid-terms, that man was seriously the devil of education. No one in class finished earlier than five minutes before the each exam finished. Yet, even with the exams having some of the hardest question Minako could imagine, she found herself able to answer them. Sometimes it took a little time but she was getting the questions, that octopus was seriously amazing.

Finally it came to the subject she wanted to win in, Mathematics!

Gazing at the paper, waiting for the teacher to say start, Minako gazed nervously and casted a glance over to Karma to find him looking very smug. Sighing, she shook her head, he would learn after today. But with him out of the picture, whether he knew it or not that meant it was up to her to try and get them Math. It wouldn't be easy, but she would do her best.

Finally getting a start, she wrote down her name and was about to start when the octopus voice floated through her mind, _"Your good at math Minako-chan. It's your nerves that get you, try starting in the back. The problems get harder as you go in, if you start with the harder ones then when time begins to run out all you have to do is finish the easier problems which you don't make as many mistakes on!"_

Gazing at the front, she smiled and quickly flipped to the back and started, he had never been wrong yet so why would she doubt him now.

* * *

Three days passed, during those three days everyone's stomachs were in knots even if they tried to not let it show. Waiting for Korosensei, Minako rolled her pencil up and down the desk, "I think I might throw up," she said, the anticipation killing her.

Giving her a sympathy smile, Okuda nodded, "I know what you mean, I want to do something but I also want to curl up in a ball…its nerve racking!" she said.

Looking over amused, Karma grinned, "If you barf do it in this bag…it'll be a nasty surprise for the owner!" said the devil red head, holding up a white purse.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "There are some things I just won't do as a girl Karma-kun and puking in another girl's purse is one of those things. Or letting evil red-head play with it" she said snatching it from him. Some girl's whole worlds were in their purses.

"You're no fun," he said lightly.

Going to answer, Minako stopped could along with every other conversation in the class when Korosensei stepped in with multiple envelopes. "Well, everyone, I've received the grades for all of your subjects," he said tapping them against his podium. Training her eyes on the folders, Minako gulped, in their school you received both your ranking and exam paper at the same time.

The tests' outcome is painfully obvious.

Drinking in their anticipation, Korosensei reached in and pulled out the first slip, "Well, I'll go ahead and announce the results. Starting with English…Class E's top scorer…" he said building up suspense while watching them all.

Smiling, Minako leaned back easily, she knew without a single doubt who the top scorer was. "And number one in your grade was! Nakamura Rio!" he announced. At once cheers swept through the class, "A perfect score! You weren't always all that motivated though, so I was worried," he said telling her his quite fears.

Chuckling, Rio gave him a wink, "It's all because of that ten billion yen reward, so don't forget this means one tentacle m'kay?!" she said happily. Making her way back to her seat, Rio caught Minako's eye and held up her paper like a trophy, "Plus it helps when you got support from your biggest fan," she said happily taking seat.

Nodding, Korosensei quickly handed out all their scores. Taking her own paper, Minako smiled when she found she got eighty-eight points. Her score had gone up! Korosensei hadn't been lying when he said even her scores would be experiencing a boost despite not having been with him as long as the others, "Nagisa-kun also worked hard, but you still need to fix that habit of spelling things wrong where it really counts," said Korosensei gently.

Holding up a tentacle he plopped down a flagged that read reserved for destruction, "Well then, seeing as you took the top spot in one subject, you can destroy one tentacle. In addition, since you have also have the five-subject showdown with Class A. We'll see if you can congratulate yourselves after all the results have been handed out," he said happily before moving on to the next subject.

Clearing his throat throwing the class back to silent anticipation, Korosensei slowly pulled out the paper, "Moving on to Japanese lit…Class E's top scorer was…Kanzaki Yukiko!" he announced proudly, "But…the one who took first place in your grade was Class A's Asano Gakushuu," he said handing back everyone's paper. Seeing Kanzaki's down expression Korosensei chuckled, "You've also improved by leaps and bounds, that in itself is an accomplishment," he consoled her.

Grimacing, Maehara shook his head, "…Man, that Asano's really racking up the points," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Mimura frowned, "He's way too strong," he agreed checking out the papers, "Even in English, he was only one point away from Nakamura and ranked second," he said.

Frowning, Okuda gazed at the table concerned, "The tests were tons harder than the midterms, but Asano-san still aced them…just what you expect of the guy ranked number one in the country," she said fearfully.

Nodding, Chiba sighed, "If he's kept his spot in the other subjects, we won't stand a chance," he said.

Sighing, herself Minako leaned back in her chair, "Those jerks called the 'Five Virtuosos,' are on par with each other, but…in the end, Asano's the one we'll have to beat, or taking the top spots will be impossible. But if my forced times with him as taught me anything, it's that he's still human…even if he's father's Satan," she said determined.

Continuing on, Korosensei pulled out Social Studies, "Continuing on, next is…Social Studies! Class E's top scorer was Isogai Yuuma with ninety-seven points! And the top in your grade was…" he said stalling, "Congratulations! You bested Asano-kun and took the top spot!" he cheered.

Jumping up, Isogai cheered, "Yesss!" he cried happily.

Chuckling, Korosensei nodded, "On the social studies exam, which had plenty of insane questions, placing alone is quite the feat.

"Now were at two wins, one loss!" said Fuwa.

Turning in his seat, Sugino nodded, "The next one's science, so it's Okuda!" he said happily.

Grinning, Korosensei pulled the paper out and straight it up, "Class E's top scorer in science was Okuda Manami! And…" he said before waving his tentacles. "Excellent job! You were also number one in your grade!" he cheered pulling some popper sending confetti and streamers everywhere.

"Three wins, one loss! Even without waiting for the math results, Class E's already beaten Class A!" cheered everyone.

"Good work, Okuda! That tentacle is all yours!" yelled Okajima.

Smiling, Korosensei pulled out math, "Last but not least, let's do math since we're all in good spirits!" he said happily. Hearing Karma's chair push back quietly, Minako caught Karma's gaze and cringed when he left the classroom quickly and quietly. Sighing, she shook her head, he brought it onto himself so she wouldn't feel sorry for him. She just hoped he would learn from this.

"Class E's top scorer is…Minako Suzuki!" announced Korosensei.

Looking up surprised, Minako smiled, "Really?!" she asked shocked making her way to the front.

Nodding, Korosensei continued on, "Yes and it would seem you tied with Asano-san for first place," he said handing her, her paper.

"Way to go Queen!" yelled Okajima.

"That's three wins! One loss! And one tie!" yelled Rio excitedly.

Laughing, Kimura waved his paper, "So this means, we'll also be taking **that** as our prize," he said happily.

Nodding, Hinano laughed, "I can't wait~" she yelled.

Gazing down happily at her paper, Minako found that even her composition score had gone up she actually ranked eighth place! "Well, Minako-chan it would seem you got into the top fifty. Tell me will you be returning to the main school," asked Korosensei, hearing the classes celebration simmer down, Minako gazed back at all their stares before turning back to Korosensei.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Korosensei, you shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer too! I'm not leaving Class E, not now, not ever!" she announced.

Coming up from behind, Rio wrapped her arm around Minako's neck, "Take that main school! Not only did we kick A's butt! We're keeping the school princess!" she cheered getting cheers and laughter from the rest of the class!

Joining the celebration, Minako couldn't help but notice when Korosensei slipped away, watching him leave she gazed back at Karma's desk. She wasn't all that sure what she would say to him, but she want to see him, probably not a good idea but she would go. Slipping from the celebrating she headed outside and turned the corner just in time to see Korosensei heading toward Karma. Pausing she stayed at the corner of the school.

"Class A is just as strong as you expect," said Korosensei alerting Karma to his presence. Looking over with a scowl, Karma said nothing, "They took the top six sports in the composite rankings and Class E's highest composite scorers were Takebayashi-kun and Kataoka-san who tied for seventh place and Minako-chan who snagged eighth place," he said casually.

Sighing, Minako frowned he was going to tease Karma.

"It's a logical outcome. Everyone in Class A worked just as hard as we did. The test themselves were also far more difficult. There's no way a lazybones would be able to understand them and keep pace," he said shaking his head at Karma looked away from him annoyed.

Shaking in anger, Karma glared at a spot on the ground, "…Is there something you want to say to me?!" he snapped.

What happened next, beat out what she scored on the test a million and one times over. Using his speed Korosensei flashed behind Karma, but he also went to Minako and forced her into an unusual positon that she would later thank him for. She was standing still for one moment before she had her phone out with the camera option. Her arm was stretched out the camera zoomed in on Karma's face while a voice whispered into her ear, "_Use this to remind Karma-kun of his mistake Minako-chan! I trust you to do this,"_ he whispered to her. "How embarrassing~!" teased Korosensei loudly. "You must have been thinking, 'I'm so cool, it'll be an easy victory for me'" he said amused.

The expression to cross Karma's face was the cutest expression she had ever seen on him, and she had seen him at age four going on five. Looking embarrassed a fine blush made its way cross his cheeks and Minako just had to get proof that he was that cute. Snapping a photo, Minako gazed at it excitedly, she totally just found her new screen wallpaper! Quietly thanking the octopus, Minako hugged her phone to her chest, she would only use this to enjoy, which she would enjoy immensely, and to help Karma remember his first taste of defeat.

His first adorable taste!

Patting his head, Korosensei chuckled amused, "There are four who earned the right to destroy my tentacles…Rio-san, Isogai-kun, Okuda-san, and Minako-chan. This time around, you weren't able to be of use in the assassination or the class wager," he said showing his stripes. "Do you understand now? Those who can't do what they should when the need calls for it, will come to have no presence in this assassination classroom," he told Karma.

Glaring at the ground, his blush still in place Karma stood still, "You who neglect to hone your blade are not an assassin. You are just a child who proudly carried a rusted blade," he said.

Knocking away Korosensei's tentacle, Karma stalked back toward the school and right toward her, standing still she gave a timid smile when he looked up. Pausing, he looked away, "What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed but she knew better. He was just embarrassed.

Smiling, she walked up and peered at him amused, "I'm your stalker remember I just came to see how you were since you lost because you didn't listen to me," she said in a scolding tone.

Looking up annoyed ready to snap at her, Karma blushed once more when she showed him her new wallpaper. Slipping her phone in a safe place, she smiled, "Karma-kun remember this feeling! Because as your stalker and probably the only girl in your school years to like you, I'm not going to let you forget. I'm going to make sure you learn from this experience and learn to listen to me and Korosensei," she said amused turning away from him.

Glowering at her back, Karma quickly caught up to her, "I'll go on a date with you," he said quickly.

Laughing, she gave him a wink, "Not even a hundred and one dates will make me let this picture go," she announced running to the classroom with him hot on her heels.

* * *

Slipping back inside unnoticed by the class, Minako teased Karma a few more minutes almost getting her phone snatched away before she made her way over to the foursome. Peering over Terasaka's shoulder she found a hundred percent in home ec on his paper. Looking at the others expectantly the boys gave her broad smiles while Hazama smirked, "You guys did it!" she said excitedly hugging Terasaka earning a blush from him.

Hearing the door open Korosensei walked in, smiling at the group she gave them a wink, "I'll get his attention and you guys hook him!" she told them.

Gazing out at them all, Korosensei cleared his throat, "Now then, you all had excellent results. There were five subject plus the composite score for six chances and you took the top spots in three and share in one. How about we begin the assassination effort without delay? The four who ranked number one go ahead and take whichever tentacle you'd like," he said, his stripes coming.

Smiling, Minako stood up, "Not to fast Korosensei you've forgotten a subject," she said halting him.

Looking at her confused, Korosensei cocked his head, "I'm afraid your mistake Minako-chan," he said.

Standing up, stalking toward the front with his gang, Terasaka jabbed his thumb back at Minako, "The princess is right, there weren't just four people who hit number one in the five subjects," he said.

Turning his gaze to Terasaka, Korosensei's confusion did not lift, "There were though, Terasaka-kun. When you combine the results of Japanese Lit, English, Social Studies, Science, and Math, you get-" he said before Terasaka quickly cut him off.

"Haah? You missed one dumbass," he said.

Taking all the papers, Terasaka tossed them onto the podium, "If we're talking about the five subjects, they're Japanese Lit, English, Social Studies, Science…and the last one's Home Ec," he said.

Gawking, Korosensei shook has he gazed at the test, "…B-but Minako-chan!" he said turning to her.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "I don't mind throwing out math, in the end I tied with Asano-san but Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Hazama took the top spot in home ec. So it's not a true victory for me in math," she said casually.

Turning back to Terasaka and company, Korosensei gazed at the paper looking for mistakes, "Hold on a second! Home Economics is a **secondary **test subject, you know! How could you four only take something like this seriously enough to get a perfect score!" he cried panicking.

Laughing, Terasaka looked back at his group, "Nobody said **which **five subjects we were talking about," he said gleefully.

Nodding, Hazama laughed, "Ku, ku, ku, the whole class was fine with the idea~ Minako even went as far as tutoring us!" she said gleefully.

Looking back, Chiba pointed up front, "Go on and tell him Karma," he said amused.

Looking up, Karma put on his sly smile, "Isn't it a bit rude to say home economics is **secondary,** Korosensei? It's said to be the greatest among the five subjects, you know," he said calmly.

Flinching, Korosensei gawked and recoiled when the whole class joined in, "Yeah, that's right, sensei! You better keep your promise! Home Economics is the most important subject, and four people got the top spot in it! That's a total of seven tentacles!" most shouted.

Chuckling, Isogai came to the front of the class, "Korosensei, I talked it over with everyone and, we'd like to be allowed to use the 'loot' from our wager in this assassination, as well," he told him.

Letting out a whine pitch whine, Korosensei slumped in defeat.

The time for their big assassination was on the rise!

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**


	11. Eleven

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

With the deal they had with Korosensei in the bag, they only had one thing left to do. That being confronting Asano and obtaining their prize. Something Minako would be leaving to the others. Walking toward the gymnasium with Okajima and Mimura she showed them both the clips of Korosensei. Laughing Okajima took her phone from her and played the clip again, "At this point he's digging his own grave," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

Nodding Mimura took the phone from him when he was done, "How do you know Mako Kato?" he asked her curious.

Smiling, Minako took her phone back, "She's actually my sister, she gave herself a stage name…not much of a difference but it's enough so she doesn't get crazies at the house," she told them.

Laughing Okajima shook his head, "You seriously do live in a manga. Your brother is a siscon Yakuza boss, your sister is an idol, and your father is wealthy business man. What was your mom? A superhero?!" he said jokingly, posing like a flying superman for a second.

Laughing with him, Minako smiled, "No, she was a house wife! She's use to work in a café while she attended college, then she met my dad and became his wife. Then after three years Izaya came, a year later my sister and then a decade later me and my twin," she told him.

Smiling, Mimura nodded, "Your mother sounds normal," he said.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "Yeah she was, she had trouble with cleaning and couldn't iron to save her life, she often burnt dinner, and she could spot a lie a mile away! Izaya and Makoto always told me that they couldn't ever get a lie past her. She made the best cookies ever too, if she were still here I would be as fat as a cow…it be worth it though," she said sighing wishfully. Her mind filling with joy as she thought of her mother's cooking. It was often a little heavy in seasons…but nothing beat a mother's cooking. They put their love into each meal.

Pausing in the hall at the sight of their classmates, Minako frowned when the group of five jerks appear and Asano was not looking happy at all. Even with him facing defeat he gazed at the group haughtily, he had pride she would give him that. "I assume you have some business with me. However with the closing ceremony preparations I don't have time to waste on Class E," he said going to pass through them till Terasaka stopped him.

Grabbing his shoulder, Minako could see Asano's jaw clench and he tense. If Terasaka even remotely acted in a hostile way Asano would attack. And he would probably be able to stop the larger boy, that day at the café showed her that he wasn't always hitting the books. The chairman must have made Asano take classes in fighting. He wanted his son to be as much a little demon as he was, it would help Asano greatly but it would only devastate the world. In an instant she could see a chibi little Asano in white gi posing for his master, she had a hold back a laugh at that. Pushing him back some, Terasaka grinned, "Hey now, hold up there. Aren't cha forgetting something?" he asked snickering.

Sighing, Minako frowned hoping that Asano wouldn't be difficult. Surely he knew that he would save face if he willing gave in, even the main school wouldn't applaud him if he snubbed them. Stepping up, Isogai gazed at Asano calmly with Megu at his side. "Asano, we had a bet, you know. Whichever class had more number one rankings among the five subjects could make one request of the other. We had Minako-chan email you our request a while ago, she said you didn't disagree with it," he said.

Biting her lip, Minako wanted to back away but she pushed forward, "If you don't want to comply we can always take this to the chairman, I'm sure he would _love_ to hear about it. I mean at this point, you can't claim you were fooling around, right? You personally came up with the bet and even went and wrote up a contract," she said holding up a printed copy of it.

Stepping up, Terasaka gave Asano a smug grin while his posse posed behind him, "And hey, you can stick home ec. Or whatever else ya want in those five subjects. We'll still win, though Heh, heh," he said snickering in enjoyment.

At that, Asano's eye twitched and Minako knew, she just knew that if one more thing was said Terasaka would be sporting a lump the size of rock. Karma wasn't the only super genius to experience defeat after a life of nothing but winning. Watching him take a step toward Terasaka, Minako stepped up and herself and broke the tension. Sighing, she shook her head, "And in one fail swoop you total killed the mood…way to go Terasaka," she said fringing disappointment.

Turning toward her, Terasaka glared, "What you say, bitch?!" he yelled fuming. At once Asano stopped in his tracks and the large boy turned his full attention onto Minako.

Smiling, Minako tapped her head, "Oh right what was I thinking, I forgot to translate to your language," she before clearing her throat. Taking a deep breath and with a completely serious face she started once more, "Woof, woof, bark, bark," she said. One could literally see his vein pop, smiling she made her way to Hazama who was snickering, "You seriously got to get a shock collar for him," she said amused.

Nodding, she smiled, "I've tried to get a size but no such luck," she said heading toward the gymnasium with Minako.

Following after her, Minako laughed when Terasaka yelled down the hall after them, "What the hell?!" he barked after the two of them.

Looking back with a smile, she chuckled, "Woof, woof," she told him.

* * *

Terasaka's eyes drilled into the back of her head but she paid no heed, she saved his face whether he knew it or not. Asano was more than book smart and she rather no one in class found that out first hand, hearing footsteps she looked over and found the 'Not Ritsu', Ritsu making her way in. "Hey Non-Killer Robot Ritsu," she said happily, getting a small wave in return.

Hearing a sigh, she looked back to see Okajima smiling at her, "You have got to stop calling her that in public Queen," he said amused.

Smiling, she winked, "Not to worry I know how to lie, at least when I'm not under pressure or under the watchful eye of our evil dictator. If anyone ask, I'll tell them I call her that because she doesn't make any problems and acts like a robot in many ways. So she became Non-Killer Robot Ritsu! Because she a robot human and human robots don't kill" she explained happily.

Snorting in amusement, Okajima nodded, "Whatever you say queen," he said chuckling.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Minako looked to the front and watched as the first speaker started, once he began to drone she slipped into her musical realm. Even in Class C she never listen to this crap, she just drifted toward oblivion playing Turkish Rondo by Mozart in her head. It wasn't as great as some pieces but she always enjoyed it. It was speedy and flowed quite nicely she always enjoyed playing it for Usagi while she would dance with Izaya and Makoto.

The next thing she knew, Okajima was patting her shoulder to tell her it was time to leave, blinking and coming back to reality Minako followed him out. Heading back for the mountain she paused when she heard someone call back her name. Lagging with Okajima she looked back and found boys from her old class, all of their expressions crossing between upset and uncertainty. Frowning, Okajima jabbed his thumb at them, "Want me to come with Queen?" he asked her.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Thanks, but this is something I should handle on my own. If I'm late tell Korosensei why, kay!" she said.

Nodding, he gave her a thumbs up and continued on. Waving at his back, she quickly headed over to the waiting boys, it was time she give them an apology and hope they would understand. If not then she would understand and just hoped they would eventually forgive her. She wasn't sorry for staying, because for as long as she could remember Class C wasn't a friend. The boys were nice, but it wasn't like it was in Class E. They only liked her because of her grades and she had a pretty face to go with it, they didn't joke around with her, tease her, or poke fun.

Standing in front of them, she gave them all a smile and watched a few of them blush, "…You're not coming back are you, princess. Even though you got the right," said one of the boys somberly.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I'm sorry, no," she told them.

Scowling one boy stepped away from the group, he was tall and lanky with powerful arms, he had narrowed eyes and his nose was little large. His hair was raven was a little oily and he had freckles along the bridge of his nose and dusting his cheeks. He used to be the one who sat in front of her his name Saito Yamamoto, "Is it because of the girls because we can take care of that!" he yelled.

Laughing, she shook her head, "No, it isn't because of the girls. I came to terms with them hating me a long time ago. I'm staying with Class E because…I have friends in Class E, plus I think it's the only place I can get stronger," she told them honestly.

A boy she didn't recognize stepped forward, he had short dark brown hair with equally brown eyes and a dark tan; he was cute in a childish sense, kind of like Nagisa but not quiet on Nagisa's level. "We're your friends!" he cried.

Frowning, Minako took a deep breath, this would hurt them but it would also help them in the future so even if it made them hate her she wouldn't mind. "We aren't friends," she said firmly. Seeing hurt expressions, she looked down, "I want to be friends, trust me, that's all I wanted to be. You guys don't think of me as a friend though, not really. Friends give each other a hard time, listen to each other's problems, and help them out. You all treated me like I was royalty and I'm not going to say I didn't appreciate it. Because I did, girls will always appreciate when you call them pretty and help them out so don't get me wrong on that. If you guys treat your girlfriends like that, they're going to be very lucky, but I don't want to be anyone's girlfriend right now. Even if the boy I liked asked me out I think I say no, I just don't want to be in that kind of relationship. When I was in class with you I always worried that I was leading you on or hurting you, so I never thought of your as friend. If you're honest with yourselves you'll see you never saw me that way as well. You all wanted to make me your girlfriend and I hung out with you because you sweet and nice," she said quietly.

A thick silence hung through the air, looking up she found a mixture of expressions. "I'm sorry," she said turning away.

Getting a few steps, she was stopped by a hesitant voice, "T-Then can we start over?" stammered a boy from the back, he had short raven hair with long bangs which he styled to fall over the left side of his face showing only a single blue eye.

Looking at him, she smiled and nodded, "I love too!" she said happily.

Exchanging numbers, Minako waved goodbye before making her way back toward the mountain only to slow down at sound of another voice, "A princess through and through," said a familiar voice. Freezing on spot, Minako turned to see none other than the chairman who was casting her his charming smile, it sparkled but she knew better. She had seen him wear that smile while banishing some rowdy delinquents from the school. "Asano-san often wonders why I let you be called this school's princess, if only he would study a little closer. He would see that you are the very definition of what a princess should be. Even when you're in the gutter you can shine," he said casually.

Ignoring his small compliment, Minako scowled at the chairman, "I'm only called the princess because I have blond hair, blue eyes and look western," she said, she and her sisters came out looking like her mother Maria, they had very few features that pointed to their Japanese heritage. Izaya however, he came out as a perfect blend of their parents. When he was in Western countries he blended and in Japan he blended in. All her had to do was be in a crowd to not get noticed.

The girls were not that lucky, at first glanced everyone thought them foreign.

Hell, Rio for the longest time thought she was British and only British, that was till she met her father, it was kind of funny how freaked she had been by it. She couldn't wrap her head around it and for days she spent all her time staring Minako down till she finally found something from her father in Minako, it wasn't much but she had some of her dad.

Smiling, the chairman wagged his finger, "That would be an incorrect idea," he said.

Feeling her scowl deepen, Minako crossed her arms, "How so?" she asked.

Chuckling, he made his way to her, "You and your sister are very similar in appearance, both of you are very western looking, have long blond hair, and blue eyes. Yet, she was never once referred to as a princess and she's been seen by millions. Still there isn't a single mention or comparison of her and princesses," he said.

Sighing, Minako shrugged, "Okay, I still don't see how I'm a princess then, if not for my looks what?" she asked.

Smiling, he held up a finger, "Have you read 'A Little Princess' by Frances Hodgson Burnett?" he questioned. Giving him a silent nod, he smiled and continued, "Tell me, what made the other children look to Sara as a princess. What did she show them, that made them title her as a princess?" he asked her clasping his hands behind his back.

Frowning, Minako sighed, she seriously wanted to get away from him and his twenty questions. If she got stress ulcers she was breaking into his office and barfing blood on his stupid swivel chair. Taking a deep breath she began to name off everything, "She was kind, gentle, caring, and very smart. They also adored her unique ideas and how she didn't seem to live in the real world. Then even in the face of tragedy she still kept true to her beliefs of putting others before her. She also wasn't as spoiled as most kids would have been in her position. Her father would buy her the world but she was never vain about it and was always willing to share her treasures with others. She was also a friend to all," she said, remembering Sara who truly was a little princess. Even in her darkest moments she held her head high and treated everyone, even the tiny rat that lived in her walls, with kindness.

Nodding, the chairman smiled, "Correct, those traits that make up Sara in many ways mirror yourself, not quite but enough and that is what makes you a princess in the eyes of the boys. The girls unfortunately are at an age where they feel by threaten by every girl they see. In your elementary years though you were swimming in female companions. You have your skills but you also have kindness, you make bad places seem just a little better…which is why I let you be the princess," he said quietly, a sly smile in place.

Narrowing her stare, Minako took a step forward, "You use me to up the image of your school?!" she asked annoyed.

Laughing politely, he shook his hand, "Oh Minako, you're not special I use all my students. You just sweeten the pot, just as Asano does. There are always students to lure others to schools, 'The Five Virtuosos', Asano alone, Kazutaka Shindō, at a time Megu Kataoka and Yūma Isogai, and you are also among some of the students who bring more," he said chuckling.

Glowering at him, Minako opened her mouth to give a retort before thinking better of it, even if something weird was going on he was still the chairman. She didn't need to give him a reason to suspend her or anything else. "…I need to go," she said turning around.

Watching her take her leave, the chairman caught movement from the corner of his eye, two boys who apparently came back. Smiling, he turned his gaze to her, if he planted the idea it would increase her popularity but it would also enforce the idea behind E. "Good bye Minako-chan, also good luck, I respect your reasons for staying in Class E. I hope you can do all you can for them," he said casually.

She paused for a moment but said nothing, just kept walking and that was exactly what he needed, everyone here would take his words differently. Minako would think he was respecting her decision to kill Korosensei while the boys would assume something different.

Making his leave, he could already hear the fevered whispers begin, _"All she can do for Class E?"_ whispered one.

Hearing a gasp he nodded, his work was done. The school would eventually discover what was about to happen and this would make things transition much easier and there wouldn't be questions of why. The second boy whispered just the words he wanted to spread around the school, _"The Princess must be trying to reform Class E!"_ said the second excitedly.

Making his way along, the chairman chuckle, "Such a noble effort," he said amused.

* * *

Korosensei was giving out accordions.

Gazing at the bound pieces of papers, Minako sighed, this would take normal people next to a life time, getting all the research and just making it. It probably just took him a couple of days to get this all together, minutes to make but days to gather information. He was truly a magnificent person, or octopus…being? Who knew, still this was amazing. Flipping through, she snorted when she found a chapter dedicated to summer love all in major hot spots for the summer. He was crazy.

Signing from up front, Maehara clutched his book like a toddler, "Here we go with the over-the-top guidebook again," he said sighing.

Sharing his mood, Okajima opened and closed his book, "It's like an accordion," he muttered.

Chuckling Korosensei dumped a book into Rinka's waiting arms, "Even this much is not enough! The temptations of summer are far too many to name after all," he said amused.

Flipping through the book boredly, Minako scowled, "True, but I hardly think we have to worry about banning together at the beach to become a band only to break up because we'll lose our head in fame. I mean, that only happens in the movies…the really bad American movies," she said, moving onto a page about getting food poison while on a hot date and ways to hide it from your unknowing date. He truly thought of everything didn't he, even the slim chances.

Wagging his tentacle he chuckled, "Never say never Minako-chan! Also I think you and Sugino will find chapter eighty-five to be very helpful," he said amused.

Looking down, she flipped toward it and blushed bright red at what she found, "101 ways to a successful love confession…In Summer!" and yep, she wanted to kill him. Flipping away, she glared at him with Sugino, _"Sod off ya bloody wanker_!" she snapped in English her accent becoming increasingly noticeable. She held off on it when she spoke in Japanese for the most part because there were times that people would often ask her to repeat because she muddled up her words.

But when her temper rose she often forgot.

Laughing together with the class, Mimura turned with in his seat, "There's the queen's accent! Got to say the British have the finest accent! There's just something about it!" he said amused.

Rubbing his hands, Okajima laughed, "Give us another taste!" he said gleefully.

Frowning slightly, Minako leaned back, _"I hate frogs," _she said shrugging, not really sure what to say.

"You hate frogs?" questioned Okuda.

Smirking, Minako chuckled, "No, frog is a derogatory term for a Frenchmen," she told her.

Raising an eyebrow, Megu cocked her head, "So did you just say random words?" she questioned.

Shaking her head no, Minako scowled, "Nope, just hate them!" she said.

"Aren't you learning French?" asked Nagisa confused.

Laughing, she waved him off, "Yeah, but I'm just learning so when I insult them the full message gets across…not to mention it would just be rude to insult them in English or Japanese. I mean if I'm going to their country I should at least be polite enough to rag on them in a language they understand," she said like it was obvious.

Sighing, Nagisa took a seat, "That's…yeah," he said.

Chuckling, Korosensei brought the attention back, "Enough about the French and why Minako-chan hates them for some unknown reason," he said.

"Teh, bitch is crazy, nuh said," said Terasaka, before falling out of his chair when a book mysteriously launched itself at his head.

Ignoring Terasaka's curses, Korosensei continued like there hadn't been any interruptions, "After this, we'll be heading into summer vacation, but you all still have the main event to look forward to," he said waving his tentacles.

Smiling, Rio held up a pamphlet, "Yup, **this**, which we snatched up thanks to that bet!" she said.

Nodding, Korosensei smiled as Karasuma and Bitch-sensei read the pamphlet, "It is a privilege given to the class with the highest grades. In other words, it would normally have been Class A, but this time the top fifty spots were almost entirely monopolized by Classes A and E. This is enough to qualify all of you for it, as well," he said proudly.

Laughing happily, Kayano squealed gleefully, "Summer vacation! Kunugigoka Junior High School's special summer course! A three-day, two-night stay at an Okinawa Island Resort!" she reported happily, her face full of wonder as she thought of what they would do.

Nodding, a slightly nervous look in place, Korosensei sighed, "As you requested, the tentacle destruction you have earned the right to carry out will not take place in this classroom. Rather, it will take place during our stay on this outlying island," he said.

Looking out at them all, he gave a sigh, "Though seven tentacles is a large handicap, it isn't quite satisfactory enough. You may also use the island itself, which is surrounded on all sides by water, sensei's weakness. You will be aiming to flawlessly and avidly take my life. Truth be told, you have all become formidable students," he said genuinely.

This brought a smile to the entire class, there was nothing like being praised by your teacher.

Suddenly his tentacles were a flurry of motion as he jotted down on papers, "I handed out report cards for your parents to see some time ago. These are report cards for all of you, as assassins from me, your target," he said passing them out in a burst of speed. Sheets of paper rained down on them, on these papers was a picture of his face encircled by two circles. "Let's make full use of the fundamentals we've cultivate during the first semester! And over summer break, let's play a lot, study a lot, and lastly, kill a lot!" he said excitedly.

Getting up, everyone made their way out and when they arrive outside, Korosensei stood on the room his tentacles filled with summer gear, "The Assassination Classroom's first semester fundamentals, are hereby ended!" he yelled out.

* * *

The next couple of days were filled with family activities!

One day Minako spent an entire day with her sister, they went shopping and bought Makoto an entire wardrobe of casual summer wear with a couple of swimsuits included. After that she insisted in Minako dressing up and Minako ended up with more clothes for her already crowded closet. From there they went between places both girls like. Jewelry stores, cosmetics, and shoe sells for Makoto and anime sales, horror movies/video games, and toy stores for Minako.

Makoto found new make up to try, shoes she couldn't wait to match to outfits, and jewelry to accessories her new outfits with.

Minako found good prices on many of her favorite animes, new games and movies to scream too, and a new collection of stuffed animals.

Another day Minako hung out with Izaya, helping him at his various places of business before he took her to a movie and dinner. She met his business partners and his flunkies, and she found that despite her brother being a siscon and overbearing he was truly amazing. He was a strong leader, no one opposed him because they feared him, but he was also a fair and kind leader. He commanded respect and got it, even from those older than him. It was nice to see this side of her brother.

She didn't want him to do such dangerous work, but she felt a little better knowing that he conducted himself in a manner that didn't get him unnecessary enemies. He was precise and clean, or at least as clean as he could be in his position.

Minako didn't like his reasons but she respected his work.

Before she knew it practice for the big assassination was on them, they were to arrive early so they could start right away. They were even getting some outside special help with this training sessions for the upcoming assassination. When Minako arrived the help hadn't arrived yet, once everyone who was coming arrived Karasuma-sensei sent her out to lay out some traps in the forest.

This session they didn't want Korosensei to spy on. So if he tried to from the forest they would be alerted because there was many, some were flashy and the others loud. She had obvious traps, hidden traps, traps under traps, and even traps under traps under traps! Pulling up her hair, she smiled at her work. This should be just enough. She even came up with a new game; hide and seek scavenger hunt, she hid all the items for the scavenger hunt with only riddles to help him.

He could probably find them easily by just zooming around, but he was always eager to beat any game throw at him and more so when his beloved students created it.

If that didn't work she hid treats all over the forest to keep him distracted.

So all in all, she would say they were prepared to keep him far from spying on them. Climbing up a tree she got up high enough and began to carefully leap her way out. Karasuma always told her to be careful and to take it slow when they did this, and for now she really needed too. This surrounding forest was saturated with her traps and she already forgot where some were placed.

Finally getting close enough she could hear the sound of gun practice, she leaped down and picked out leaves from her hair and straighten up her skirt and leggy's. Making her way over to Karasuma-sensei, she beamed and gave him a salute, "All is how you wish! Traps have been set, along with distractions, and I even set up a game to help!" she reported.

Smiling, he nodded, "Good job," he said.

Beaming back, she turned her gaze over and watched as everyone shot Korosensei targets, everyone was getting so good. Their stars though, had to be Chiba and Rinka, they had steady hands and good eyes; they were excellent. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over and jumped back when she found herself face to face with an older man.

If she had to describe him in one would, it would be sharp.

He was fairly tall with a powerful build he kept hidden underneath a large overcoat, how he could wear it in the summer was a mystery. He was pretty handsome though with trimmed short raven hair, his eyes were narrow and dark grey and he had pronounced cheekbones. Raising an eyebrow, she frowned, "Can I help you?" she questioned cautiously.

Frowning, he stood up straight and gazed at her, "You're new," he said.

Nodding, she clasp her hand behind her back, "I'm Suzuki, Minako; I came in late in the semester and who might you be?" she questioned him curious.

Gazing at her, his face blank the man gestured to a rather pitiful looking Bitch-sensei dressed in sweats, "I am Lovro, Irina's teacher. I handle all of Karasuma's transactions with my assassins," he said sweet and simply, his eyes baring into her own.

Nodding she took a step back edging away from him, he was rather unnerving. Coming up, still waiting for her turn to shoot, Hinata gazed at Lovro interested, "Lovro-san, you're a hitman dealer, right. So for this assassination will you…?" she said trailing off but leaving the question obvious.

Turning to her, he shook his head, "No, I won't be sending a pro this time," he said before he furrowed his brow, "Or rather, I can't Korosensei is very susceptible to smell…It would be especially easy for him to sniff out anyone outside of your group. Without your knowing, I've sent quite a number of hitmen and they've all failed, but thanks to them. He learned to recognize the strong scent of a pro's characteristic bloodlust…after the first hitman he wouldn't let the rest even reach the classroom," he said sighing.

Frowning, Minako gazed over at Nagisa, "I wonder what bloodlust smells like," she pondered.

Chuckling, Nagisa smiled, "That would probably be a question to ask Korosensei," he said.

Continuing on not even noticing them, Lovro held up two fingers, "In other words, it would be difficult to use the same hitman twice. And on top of that…I've already been dealing with another problem," he said with a difficult expression.

Gazing at him uneasily, Yada frowned, "Another problem?" she asked.

Nodding, Lovro's scowl seemed to deepen, "A number of promising hitmen I had on hand…suddenly I can't seem to contact them," he said. Frowning at that with the rest of the class, Minako leaned back, she wondered what the chances were that they were on another job. Then again all three, maybe they were together on a vacation of something.

…Did hitmen have vacations?

Clearing his throat, he continued, "And so currently, the number of hitmen I can offer is zero. It would seem to be best for you guys, who are most familiar with him, to be the ones to kill him," he said.

Sharing look, a silent vow passed through them. Determination set in and they all began to put even more effort into their practice. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Minako looked back to see Karasuma with a happy look on his face, "…I have a gift," he said.

Turning to face him, she smiled, "Gift?" she asked.

Nodding, he waved his hand for her to follow and lead her toward three long large wooden crates, "Since you requested to not use guns no matter what, I've talked to some people in the weapon and design department and they came up with these after talking to you apparently," he said pulling out a crowbar and cracking into it at once. Standing back while he cracked into each one, she trotted up and found layers upon layers of arrows all packed away neatly. Two were filled with arrows for a full size bow, including a new collapsible bow. While the third was filled with more arrows all more compact in size with a collapsible crossbow for when she was on the go. She would hide it much easier.

"Wow!" she said stunned.

Pulling out a smaller wooden box he cracked it open to show more arrows, "They said to use these first, consider it a sample pack. Two of every kind they've made. They put numbers in Braille to help you keep track and know what you're shooting. I'm guessing you read braille?" he questioned.

Smiling, Minako pulled out an arrow, "They told me to learn the first ten numbers so yes, but I wonder if they actually did it. I mean I was sort of kidding around when they asked me for ideas. I figure if it was possible it would have been done by now. I mean archery isn't as big as it used to be, kind of a dead sport for the most part but still," she said.

Gazing at her curious, Karasuma picked up an arrow, "It's still in the Olympics and many schools have Archery clubs, such as yours," he said.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "True but it's not as popular as it once was, so please tell Haru-chan and Fuyuki-kun thanks!" she said happily.

Nodding, he picked up one, "So what exactly did you ask them to develop?" he questioned curious, handing it over to her.

Smiling, Minako reached into the crate and pulled out the foldable bow, pressing a button to make it fire ready she turn toward her target which from where they were was quite a distance. Getting an eye on it, she pulled back the arrow and released. The second she hit her Korosensei target, green foam exploded out enveloping the target completely. "I asked them to follow Green Arrow's trick arrows just weaponized them for Korosensei!" she said happily lowering her arm.

Gazing at the target interested, Karasuma gazed at the arrows and smiled, "Middle school students truly do have interesting ideas," he said.

Walking up, Fuwa looked down at all the arrows and grinned, "Now all you need is a pair of tights, a mask, and a gimmick! The arrow thing is obvious but maybe build around it, then after that we need to find you some archenemies!" she said chuckling mischievously.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "I was thinking the same thing! The chairman, Asano-san and his minions, and Korosensei is a granted but I'll need more to keep things going! To liven it up and keep things interesting, maybe some of the girls in my old class…or even one in this Class that I don't known is evil!" she said.

Grinning, Fuwa nodded, "I like that, oh I know why not go off your brother's siscon evil ways too! Make it your mission to reform him while playing the dual role of protagonist and little sister. It would make a great plot, then sprinkle in the others and hmm, what else? Oh! I know maybe a love interest that walks the line between good and evil, it's a bit overdone but we can give it a twist to make it interesting and new!" she said giddily.

Laughing, both girls quickly launched into a discussion on what her costume should be. Meanwhile, everyone watched from a distant with looks of disbelief. "I can't tell if they're joking or…if they're for real," said Kayano, unsure if it was okay to smile.

Letting out a keh, Terasaka continue to fire away, "Who cares, if the princess and Fuwa start some crime fighting team or just put on spandex and chase the chairman around it doesn't matter. Karasuma will squash them," he said grinning when he hit the bull's-eye.

Laughing, Nagisa sighed, "Yeah, he'll definitely have to stop Minako-chan before she goes after the chairman, who knows what he'll do if she shots arrows at him," he said thinking before giving a small shudder at the thought, "…I really hope she doesn't," he said worried for her before noticing Lovro talking to Karasuma and Bitch-sensei a good ways, away.

He didn't like the look on Karasuma-sensei's face.

* * *

Gazing at Lovro waiting for him to speak, Karasuma sent a questioning look to Irina who simply gave him a shrug in return. Sighing, he crossed his arms, "Lovro-san? You said you wanted to discuss something, we should make it quick so you can help us with the plan," he said hurrying it along.

Frowning, Lovro gazed back to Minako and Fuwa who were busy laughing with looks Karasuma didn't appreciate at all. They were thinking of something bad. "Minako Suzuki…you should keep an eye on her," he said at last, turning back to them with a serious expression.

Gazing at Minako, Irina raised an eyebrow, "…Why? She's not threatening and out of the class she's the weakest," she said.

Scowling, Lovro sighed, "Karasuma-san, do you know Minako's mother's name?" he questioned.

Frowning, Karasuma nodded, "Yes, I familiarized myself with all of Class E's parental situations, who I would be meeting when student-teacher meetings come up. Minako's mother is gone, she left her family after the death of Usagi, Minako's elder twin," he replied.

Nodding, Lovro stared him down, "Maria," he uttered.

At once Irina gasped, "…Maria…Maria is Minako's mother! That why!" she cried shocked.

Looking between the two, Karasuma turned to Irina, "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

Turning to face him, she discreetly pointed over to Minako, "Remember, I told you she looked familiar the first day I saw her! She's Maria's daughter! I knew, she looked familiar!" she said looking shocked, relieved, and perplexed all at once. It made quite the expression.

Frowning, Karasuma sighed, "Again what does that mean?" he asked.

Sighing, Lovro looked to the ground, "Maria was an assassin," he said.

Feeling his eyes widen, Karasuma looked over at Minako who was letting Fuwa try out her bow, "…Minako-chan is kin to an assassin?" he questioned stunned.

Shaking her head, Irina held up three fingers, "Three. Maria and Elizabeth, they were a duo team, in fact the twins I knew, the ones I mention the time Minako went to the hospital. They were my sempais Maria eventually left because she wanted to become a wife and mother. Elizabeth went on and eventually she had a baby of her own, she trained him and when he got old enough he became her partner. They're the only mother-son duo know in our world," she explained.

Nodding Karasuma turned to Lovro questioningly, "…Does that mean Maria is alive…she went back into the field perhaps to search for her daughter's killer?" he questioned. There had never been any mention of death and it would explain why she left three days after the death of her daughter.

Glancing at each other, Irina and Lovro held anxious looks, "…We…don't actually know?" Irina said timidly, not catching his eyes.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lovro scowled, "Years ago, someone put out a hit on Maria. I could never trace who put it out, but I told her that it would happen. As an assassin, we don't get the luxury of a normal life or a normal death. The day we choose to become assassins is the day we choose to die as one, this is a job that you can't quit," he said.

Frowning, Karasuma nodded, "So she's most likely dead," he said.

Sighing, Lovro shook his head, "All we can do is guess her faith; she could have tracked down the assassin and killed him but died in the process. She could be in hiding watching her family waiting for the killer to surface. She could have given herself up in exchange for her family's safety. I've found no trace of her, her sister hasn't heard a peek from her, and she's contacted no one. Who went after her is up for grabs as well. I know none of mine have…they know better than to take mission to assassination someone from their own field. There are others though, ones who do take hits on other assassins," he said grimacing.

Sighing, Karasuma turned to Irina, "This does not reach her…not till we can figure out exactly how to approach her on this manner. How to do that though…I haven't the slightest idea. We'll discuss this with the target when we get the chance. So for now, all will stay quiet," he said frowning.

Nodding, Irina bit her lip, "…I won't say a word, out of respect for my sempai," she said.

* * *

Taking up practice once more after having her and Fuwa's plans to blow up the chairman squashed Minako spent her time showing off her trick shots for Mimura. It took a lot of work, and she meant a lot, she thought she had callous before but now she had callouses. To Minako though, it was worth it, even if the guns could only kill Korosensei she never wanted to touch one. She was pretty sure a gun was what took Usagi from her and she refused to take Korosensei out that way.

Releasing her last arrow, she stared in awe when the arrow dug into her target and sent out volts upon volts of electricity, "Man queen! You're gonna put the hurt on Korosensei!" said Mimura with a cheery smile, all the while gazing at the smoking target as the arrow still sent out pulses. "Foam, explosion, electricity, arrows that shoot out Korosensei bb's, then the other two, Korosensei gas arrows and paint arrows. What made you think of the paint?" he asked her curiously.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Rio told be about the time Sugaya used paint. I figure I do the same but different, the paint will damage him and it'll also make it easier for you guys to track him if I manage to hit him. It won't kill him but it'll damage him," she said happily. Before wincing, holding up her hand she revealed a couple of blisters had burst, "…I just hope I can get use to these," she said with a grimace, she had been working her fingers to the bone practicing.

Grabbing her hand, Mimura frowned, "You should take a break and get Karasuma-sensei to bandage them," he said waving her over to the other's practice. Nodding, she trailed after the light hair boy and over to Karasuma who took her hands into his. Pulling out bandages he examined her hands and put ointment on before wrapping and taping.

Pressing on her blisters that healed up from last week, he smiled, "You're coming along; it shouldn't be much longer before this will stop, as long as you keep up with your archery like you have. Give it a rest for today though and move on to throwing knives, Fuyuki-san made them heavier for you since you said the others weren't working out," he said passing over her throwing projectiles.

Smiling back, she pulled out one and tossed it up a couple of times, "That's much better!" she said happily. Gazing out at the class she watch Lovro go from student to student giving them hint on how to better their shooting, he correct forms and seemed to know what a student needed. "He's really amazing…so he trained Bitch-sensei?" she asked Karasuma.

Nodding, Karasuma laid down the first aid kit, "Lovro-san at one time was a top assassin, when he got older he started to train assassins and became a dealer of them…by the way, have you heard from Karma-kun?" he questioned her.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I called him but he said he's not coming…he's doing his own training, which means he's beating up thugs. I even offered to let him kidnap me and get my brother's attention but he said he would take me up on the offer later…I think he's still sore about the picture," she said shrugging, he could be though because she wasn't letting him delete it. She saved it to three flash drives, three different laptops, backed it up on two storage devices one of which as being kept in a vault at the bank. "I'll never get it up," she said happily gazing at his blushing face once more.

Frowning, he nodded before sending her off toward the class.

Walking over to Nagisa she found him staring at Lovro with a questioning look in his eyes, stepping toward the elder man, he spoke up, "Lovro-san?" he said catching his attention, "When it comes to professional hitmen. Personally, I only know Bitch-sensei and you. But, from the hitmen you know what kind of person is the most skilled hitman?" he asked him.

Cocking her head, Minako frowned, why would he want to know about that? Did Nagisa have the desire to become a hitman? Gazing at him, a look entered Lovro's eyes, "Are you interested in the world of hitmen?" he questioned.

Looking at him nervous, Nagisa looked away quickly, "Ah, n-no, that's not…" he said trailing off.

Taking a moment, Lovro sighed, "Let's see…" he said looking like he was debating on it, "He doesn't exist among the hitmen I employ. The best hitman, there is only one person in this whole world who could claim that title," he said carefully.

The best hitmen, huh. She wonder what that kind of person was like. Normal? Bitch-sensei was normal enough so it was hard to believe that she was an assassin at times. She wondered if other assassins were normal like her or did they have an aura around them. It was a little messed up, but she sort of wanted to meet others just to see.

Continuing on, Lovro gazed out at the field, "This is common in this business, but…no one knows his real name. He's only known by one nickname. They call him the, 'God of Death'," he said.

"God of Death…that's a rather arrogant title," Minako said.

Gazing at him, Lovro smiled, "It is a trite nickname…but, in our business where we deal with death when you say, 'God of Death', he's the only one it ever refers too," he said. "An elusive phantom with unparalleled cruelty. You couldn't count the number of corpses he's piled up. He's become a man known as death itself. If you kids find killing it to be too big of a task for you…he'll probably show up eventually. It's possible that even now, he's patiently waiting for an opportunity," he said.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "…The way you describe him he's not a man," she muttered.

Turning his gaze toward her, he frowned, "…That might be an appropriate conception," he said, all the while keeping an eye on Nagisa. Watching a smile cross the older man, he gazed at Nagisa slyly, "Well then, boy let me teach you a 'Secret Killing Technique'," he said chuckling.

Looking at him startled, Nagisa frowned, "A secret," he said before peering over to Minako.

Smiling, she gave him a small push forward, "Don't pass up the chance to learn from a master Nagisa-kun," she said leaving the two of them alone.

She kind of wanted to get away from Lovro-san, his eyes were like laser and seemed to cut through you, so piercing and sharp. A bit like Karasuma-sensei, only…how to put it, his gaze just seemed far more lethal than anything their P.E. teacher could ever show.

The next couple of hours they spent their time training. It didn't end till Terasaka accidently stumbled into one of Minako's traps that lined the forest edge. With a loud curse he dangled off the ground and became covered in bright florescent pink paint. Once he was hosed off, Karasuma sent them all home for a good nights rest and so they could pack up for the trip.

* * *

She paid little heed to Izaya and Makoto, the two of them were going at it for something she knew nothing of about and didn't particularly care about. They fought since they met. Quite literally. From the stories mom and dad told, Izaya was sitting at home with grandma and grandpa when they came home from the hospital. Makoto was wrapped up, all snuggly and warm.

Izaya came to see the bundle that was his baby sister and the moment he laid eyes on her he voiced what he thought of her. That being that she looked like a ugly monkey…to which Makoto by chance responded to by spitting up on him. From there it was war between the two.

Frowning when something broke, Minako ignored it and made her way to her dresser and grabbed some underwear. After that, she went on the hunt for her favorite bathing suit, because of the trip they could all wear their own suits instead of the standard school suit. Digging around, she finally pulled it out, it was a two piece but it would probably disappoint Okajima who was looking forward to all the girls baring their skin. Minako's top was designed like a shirt with a halter neckline, she wasn't all that keen on exposing herself. Then she had a pair of matching shorts. The color of it being all the blues of the tropical waters and sky in a tie-dye of color.

It would probably disappoint him, had a fear of exposing herself by accident. Besides he still had Yada who wasn't nearly as shy about her body as Minako.

Hearing her door slam shut, she looked up to see Izaya slink in. "God, she's a bitch!" he snapped falling onto her bed.

Smiling, Minako stood up to retrieve a pair of pajamas, "Maybe if you didn't insult her line of work she wouldn't insult yours. She's your younger sister and even though she acts like a brat she still wants your approval, to hear you're proud of her," she said. Picking out a pair of black shorts with a mint green waistband, with a matching top in the same green with a design of a butterfly in silver.

Sighing, Izaya scowled, "Why couldn't I have brothers? They wouldn't have feelings," he griped.

Rolling her eyes, Minako looked back, "If you had brothers you still wouldn't be happy. I'm the only thing that makes you happy! This face is what gets you up in the morning," she said teasingly.

Smiling, he nodded, "Whatever helps you sleep at night…also you mind explaining to me once more how your class got the Okinawa trip. That goes to Class A, I know because I always went on it when I was in Class A," he said confused.

Standing up, Minako dumped her girly things in along with money, extra medicine, along with snacks and entertainment before turning to her brother, "I told you, my classmates were getting badgered by Class A's top dogs, they made a bet and we won!" she said happily.

Sighing, Izaya shook his head, "Class A's gone down since my days…I mean there was always people in Class E who ended up there out of laziness who were on A's level but still. Asano-sensei must have been pissed…his son I bet was certainly a disappointment," he said snorting.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "How do you know that horror so well!" she snapped.

Giving her a look, he rolled his eyes, "Asano-sensei is not a horror; he's one of the greatest men alive that I know. He's smart, good looking, charismatic, and talented," he said, a starry look of admiration entering his eyes as he thought of the man who filled Minako's nightmares.

Snorting in disgust, Minako scowled, "He uses his students and is a monster to even his own son, how can you look up to such a man! Also, just so you know all those traits of his can be compared to cult leaders who cause countless deaths and horrors," she argued.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Who cares if he flaunts students he helped make. It's a part of doing business, don't you think dad likes to showcase his strongest employees. It's the same thing, as for his son, well he's got his reasons for being hard on that brat. As for calling him a cult leader, I don't care if you don't like him Minako…he helped me during my hardest time and I owe him. So please refrain from insulting him in front of me. I don't insult that boy you like so don't insult the teacher I admire," he said sternly, his voice saying he wouldn't have any disrespect from her.

Scowling, Minako crossed her arms but nodded, "Fine…but I'm still referring to him as the devil…that or the chairman!" she snapped, she refused to utter his name. To say his name was to summon the beast itself and she would have none of that. His son already sort of sullied her house, she wouldn't have him do it as well.

Nodding, he got up off her bed and tossed her a cell phone, "Take this with you, reception on that island isn't great but that phone can reach just about everywhere. Make sure your careful and have fun," he said quietly.

Nodding, Minako tucked the phone away, "…Dad will be back before I get home right?" she asked.

Seeing her worried expression, Izaya scratched his cheek, "I'll keep the peace in your place and make sure Makoto doesn't start fights. Also, he called last night when you were asleep…were going to the summer home. So whatever he wants to discuss with us is big," he said frowning.

Frowning herself, Minako sighed, "I hope it doesn't turn out to be too bad…last time dad had a big surprise I was introduced to school and discovered attendance wasn't optional," she said annoyed. She could remember it like it was yesterday, she and Usagi went to kindergarten. She hated it while Usagi loved it, when she found out that going to that place wasn't optional she balled like a baby.

She wouldn't talk to her dad for an entire month.

Patting her head, Izaya sighed, "There, there…don't forget the sun screen," he said before leaving the room. Watching him leave, Minako got up again and dump the sun screen in her bag. Once she straighten it all up she zipped it up and put it by her door before setting her alarm clock.

Flopping back on her bed she gazed up at her ceiling and sighed, she hoped things went as planned for the assassination. This was their big plan, they all spent time doing their best training and gathering material for it. It had to work! If they failed they would still have time, but it would be better for the world if they could get rid of Korosensei before he destroyed the world.

Rolling over, she eyed a photo of her mom and Usagi, she wondered why Korosensei was going to destroy the world. Surly even he had people he cared about, people he loved, what happened to him to make him decide something like this? What happened to him? Who was he before he became Korosensei? Was he a different person before he became the man he was today?

…Who was Korosensei?

* * *

**I hope I was able to give you a shocking and entertaining chapter!**


	12. Twelve

**Hello one and all! I have a new chapter for you packed with drama, a little fluff, a good serving of love, and whole lot of bitch!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

The bright sun, the clear waters, the salty wind, in any other situation it was a recipe for summer fun…but only if that fun didn't involve a boat. Grimacing, Minako turned away ready to leave only to get grabbed by Rio, "Just take Dramamine!" she said cheerily dragging them both toward the class.

Grimacing, Minako sighed, "I hate boats…why does it have to be boats," she whined.

Feeling someone at her side, she found a depressed looking Korosensei, "Yes indeed…sensei isn't all that fond of boats either," he said already looking sick.

Chuckling, Minako smiled, "Hey how about we fly ahead of everyone!" she said hopeful, not to mention being in such close proximity could give her a chance to kill him. She wasn't suicidal but if she could take him down even if she would die in the process she wasn't above it. Minako already promised herself that she would be willing to do a suicide attack if she found one, she would die for those she loved. She had a crap life expectance so if anyone was to do it, it should be her.

Gazing at her, he gave his little laugh and showed green strips, "Nice try Minako-chan! The only way sensei will give you a ride is when he has a fellow classmate in his grasp. He is well aware of your thought process, which is why he'll always make sure you can't attempt an assassination with suicide. He will always make sure you can never do that," he said patting her head before heading to the boat, wilting the moment he got on the boat.

Scowling after him, Minako grumbled, "I am so barfing on him," she snapped.

Laughing, Rio smacked her back "That a girl!" she said.

Heading on board, it was only thirty minutes into their voyage did the motion sickness set in. Holding a hand over her mouth, Minako groaned as they lurched back and forth, "You okay Minako-san?" asked Takebayashi concerned, handing her a glass of water.

Taking it she sighed, "Thanks and I'll, ugh, I'll be fine…just need to concentrate on something else till the medicine finally kicks in," she said, sipping slightly on the water.

Nodding he sat down next to her and watched everyone laugh on the deck, playfully chasing Korosensei who sluggishly fled from them. Taking a drink from the glass, she frowned, "You don't have to stay? I appreciate it but you can join everyone," she said, leaning back in the cushions watching as Karasuma typed away on his lap top while Bitch-sensei sipped some fruity drink.

Smiling, he shook his head, "I'm alright…I don't mind staying in. To be honest with you I'm not doing too well myself. I can deal with it much better when I'm in here. So…to take your mind of things, want to tell me what's wrong with you. I mean, your sickness…or I mean your heart problem?" he questioned, fumbling slightly over his words.

Smiling, she passed him over some Dramamine that he accepted gratefully, "Do you want to be a doctor when you grow up?" she asked knowingly.

Giving her a nod, he popped a pill and took a drink from his ginger ale, "My entire family is in the medical field, so it's sort of a passion along with a requirement," he said, with a complicated look.

Watching him for a moment, Minako smiled, everyone had family troubles. Taking another drink she frowned, "I'm afraid it's not that interesting, it's more like just a bunch of minor things that make it bad…it wouldn't be that bad if each one was alone," she said, pausing when the boat passed over another wave. She really hated boats, why did man have to invent them.

Peering at her interested, Takebayashi pushed up his glasses, "Do you have deformities within your heart?" he questioned curious.

Smiling, she wiped away sweat from her brow, "Yeah…nothing to badly; see I got some holes within my heart. In the tissue that separates the chambers of heart from the right and left. They're usually real small, small enough that there's no need for surgery…well after the first surgery when I was born. They only widen when I make my blood pressure go up," she said.

Frowning, Takebayashi nodded, "Such as when you get sick, exerted your body, get upset, and all the other things," he said before frowning, "What else is wrong then, if all you have is holes that don't bother you when your normal then the mixing of your oxygenated and deoxygenated blood should hit you that hard," he said, he sounded like an expert.

Gazing at him surprised, Minako frowned, "You definitely spend more time on this; I mean we only know the basics from biology. To answer you though, I have a surplus of sickle cells and fetal hemoglobin, for some reason my body makes more the fetal ones than normal…if I remember correctly, my doctor said that makes it harder for oxygen to be delivered through my body. As for the sickle I'm not entirely sure," she muttered.

Smiling, Takebayashi nodded, "Sickle cells are deformed hemoglobin cells and everyone has them, some more than others of course. The usual cells have four ports in which oxygen bind to. Meanwhile sickle is crescent shaped it doesn't have as many binding sights which means it delivers less oxygen. Along with that it breaks apart much quicker than normal cells…which means you take blood thinners and your also anemic…I should make a note of that, which by the way, would you happen to know your blood type?" he muttered.

Looking at him impressed, Minako laughed, "I'm totally coming to your hospital or clinic! So make sure to keep in touch!" she said amused, before stopping when another wave hit the boat.

Smiling, he nodded, "Thanks…but I'm nothing compared to the rest of my family," he said.

Flicking his forehead, she smiled, "Doesn't matter…your smart and you explain things in a manner that I can understand. I like that…my doctor now, he tries but he's like way too smart and he can't dumb crap down," she said amused.

Nodding, Takebayashi leaned back, "So your blood type?" he asked her.

Flashing him a peace sign, she smiled, "AB, I'm the universal receiver!" she said happily.

Chuckling, he nodded, "Well that's convenient, if you ever need a blood fusions we can get blood from anyone," he said pushing up his glasses.

Nodding, she smiled at him, the next hour the two of them talked about her hospital stay and she told him all about the test she had undergone. How every cold hit her due to the crappy immune system she inherited from her mom? While he told her all about his hopes for the future, he even went into a little about his family. With visits from everyone from time to time who came in to get out of the sun, it wasn't long before both teens finally got use to the waves.

Giving a sigh of relief as she made her way down the stairs a hint spicy hit her nose that was a smell she knew better than most, sighing and without missing a beat she called out to the one who joined her, "Even if you attempt to take me from behind it doesn't matter if you get my phone Karma-kun," she said looking back to see him reaching for her pockets.

Frowning, he paused and pulled back, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Smiling, she pulled out her phone and showed him the picture getting an irritated expression from him as he gazed at his cute expression, "I downloaded it on many other things, so you can destroy it if it makes you feel better but I'll still own it," she said gleefully.

Shoving his hands in his pocket, he glared at her phone, "I'll become your boyfriend for a year if you delete it!" he offered.

Yawning, she shook her head, "Yeah, I'm not interested in dating right now, also if you date me, I want you to want to date me. Not date me to get rid of the evidence that you're cute," she said making her way to the front of the boat with him at her side.

Frowning, he sighed, "I'll beat up Asano for you," he said.

Looking over, she raised an eyebrow, "How is that for me, you just like to beat people up…also, you should probably be careful of him," she told him. Getting a questioning look, she frowned, "That day you pretend to be my boyfriend, I got harassed by some guys. Asano came and from the way he moved, I think he does more than studying…I think his father is literally is trying to turn him into a mini version of himself," she said.

Smirking, Karma chuckled, "Maybe I will pick a fight just for fun," he said amused.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Just be careful…he is the chairman's son and I'm sure he's pissed. Give him a reason and he'll fight you till both of you are in bruises," she said concerned. She didn't want to see Karma get hurt because he was arrogant, he had already been burnt once by Asano.

Frowning, he looked at the horizon, "…I learned from my mistake…I'm not going to let him get the best of me next time…nor am I going to let you get the best of me. Next time the exams come around I'm going to beat you in math," he said confidently.

Smiling, she laughed, "Whatever you say lazybones!" she said amused.

Following her to the railing, he leaned back on it while she gazed out at the water, "I hope everything goes well," she muttered quietly.

Shrugging, Karma smirked, "Even if it doesn't we have time. If it doesn't work we'll just come up with a new plan and go after him again and again till we nail him. It's as simple as that," he said watching her from the corner of his eye. Minako seemed to be sinking into a daydream as she looked out at the ocean with a peaceful expression. Falling into the silence as well, Karma gazed at the sky.

It was a while before one of them finally spoke again, "…So…have you ever liked a girl?" asked Minako out of the blue.

Frowning, Karma looked over, "Why?" he asked.

Smiling, she shrugged before seating herself up on the railing putting her back to the ocean, "I don't know, I've always been curious as to what kind of girl you would like. Would you like someone just like you, somewhat like you, or your polar opposite? Do you prefer cute girls or pretty, or do you want someone like Bitch-sensei sexy? Does she have to have brains or does she have to have a decent right hook?" she asked him curious. When she was thirteen these thoughts often passed through her head as her body and other girls bodies matured.

Hormones were beginning to come out and change their bodies, she had always liked him so not much had changed in that aside from now she thought of more mature things to do with them. While the girls in class blossomed through she always snuck peeks to see if he was watching any girl. The questioned sparked again after she overheard Sugino mention Karma said he was interested in Okuda.

Okuda was cute, sweet, and kind along with having a dangerous knowledge of mixing chemicals.

So was she his type or did he just want the chemicals she could produce?

Sighing, Karma frowned, "I'm not interested in girls, if I was though…I guess she would have to be herself," he said shrugging.

Looking at him, Minako snorted, "Be herself?" she asked laughing.

Glaring at her, Karma gave a forceful push before grabbing the front of her shirt before she tipped over, ignoring her scream he glared down at her, "Don't laugh," he said pulling her back up ignoring her scorching gaze. Turning his gaze back to the sky he frowned, "Girls needlessly prance around and put on shows, they are never who they really are with guys…at least not till later in the relationship. I want a girl who's always herself because I don't want to actually get invested only to find out I detest everything about her," he said.

Frowning, Minako straighten her shirt, "Alright…I guess that's a good thing. So I guess that means if you were to start liking a girl you would probably like the ones in this class…none of them put on shows, Kanzaki likes Nagisa but she doesn't act any differently," she said casually.

Looking at her surprised, Karma frowned, "Kanzaki-san likes Nagisa-kun," he said astonished.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I wouldn't say it's full on, but I think she's pretty interested in him. I don't blame her either, Nagisa's cute and after that Takaoda incident he's got the mysterious vibe going for him, one thing girls will always prefer is bad boys and mysterious boys," she said amused.

Chuckling, he leaned forward, "Eh, is that why Minako-chan likes me~ Do you want to reform me?" he asked teasingly.

Laughing, Minako turned to him, "I like you the way you are, why would I want to reform you. Besides you wouldn't be you if you weren't foul-mouth, rude, mean, and playful! So…want to join me while I tell Korosensei a scary story, if you jump out when I signal you too I bet we could make him scream like girl or at the very least wet himself," she said amused.

Smirking, he nodded and followed after her while she waved down the octopus.

* * *

After six hours on a boat, Korosensei was beginning to reach his limit, "Nyahhh, boats are bad…boats are really bad, your teacher feel like his brains are about to come flying out," he groaned.

Sitting beside him, Minako groaned, about the fifth hour the Dramamine wore off and now she was back to square one…sick to her stomach. She had been chatting with Rio when a lurch came and it made her spill her lunch all over herself, luckily Rio was the only with her when it happened. It was embarrassing enough that it happen, she was just glad it was Rio.

Thankfully Rio didn't tease her too much, then again she had always been able to understand when Minako really wasn't able to handle her teasing. One of the many reasons why Minako adored Rio, she was a friend she could consider family. In the end she had to change through, it was a good thing she brought plenty of extra clothes. She foresaw something like this, plus seeing how it was this class she had a feeling something might happen to mess up her clothes.

Go figure she be one of them.

This time she chose a colorful top, it had no sleeves and tried around her neck by a blood red ribbon, it was a four tier ruffled layers going from Emerald Green, to Dark Blue, to Blue Violet, and the last color was pink. Under it a pair of jean shorts, she never had much issue showing off her legs and arms, it was just the torso that she worried about. She always hated her stomach exposed, something Makoto liked to tease her about always telling her that if she should worry about anything it should be her legs. Sighing, she looked over annoyed, "…If you weren't such a baby about dying, neither of us would have had to worry about this," she moaned.

Laughing, Hinano gazed out at the ocean with a grin in place finally spotting the island. Pulling out her knife she took a playful swipe at Korosensei, "Korosensei, get up, get up! You can see it!" she said excitedly catching everyone's attention.

Surging forward, Sugino laughed out freely, "It took six hours from Tokyo! That's where we're gonna kill Korosensei," he said gleefully.

Turning to face the island while everyone gather, Minako smiled as everyone cheered, "It's the island!"

Staggering to shore with everyone, Minako groaned when a man dressed in a waiters uniform offered her and everyone a drink, "Welcome, to Fukumajima Resort Hotel," he said, "Please, have a complimentary tropical juice," he said passing them around.

Taking one politely, Minako didn't touch it while she leaned against Rio, "Rio make the world stop spinning," she begged, while said girl sipped on her own drink.

Laughing, Rio helped her to a chair, "I would if I could; this is pretty good by the way," she said setting down her empty glass. Passing over her untouched drink, Minako frowned and watched everyone chat away happily, she just need another thirty minutes.

Just as her stomach finally began to settle the class began to grow restless ready to start preparing and getting to the fun, "Man-this is the best!" said Mimura happily.

Nodding, Kimura gazed out at the beach goers, "The scenery here is so clear and bright~" he said happily.

Chuckling, Korosensei spotted to busty girls in bikini's heading off toward the water, blushing as he watched them, his grin stretched; "So we can go directly to the beach from the hotel, I see. And it seems as though various leisure activities have been prepared as well," he said gleefully.

Giving him a scolding look, Minako crossed her arms, "Should you really be pervying on girls in front of your student," she said.

Grinning even wider, he leaned close and whispered to her, "Nurufufufu, should you be cozying up to Karma so much Mi-na-ko-chan! Although I do cheer you on, someone should get him to settle down," he teased enjoying her blush. Taking a swipe at him, Minako growled when he darted away to the other side of the room.

Speaking up, Isogai smiled at everyone, "We'll do the deed after dinner so first, let's have some fun Korosensei!" he said happily.

Nodding, Megu stood up, "Let's split up into separate groups like the last field trip," she said.

Taking off his heart-shaped sun glasses, Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, I agree! Let us play hard, and kill hard!" he said happily.

They all split, Minako decided to join Nagisa and Karma's group, they would be making modifications to the veranda on the dock. Watching Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma suit up to cut the support beams down Minako made her way inside with a tool box. They would take care of things below while she, Kayano, Okuda and Kanzaki would make it easy to knock down the walls of the hut.

Working with the girls, she looked up with Kanzaki came to her side, "What made you choose to come join our team?" she asked her politely.

Smiling, Minako sighed, "Well, I'm actually pretty handle with tools...so I would help this group the best, but I won't be joining you on the boat ride. Me and Ritsu-san are going around the island, she wants to look it over and get ideas just in case the plan fails. She figure we could always have luck with another plan using the island. I decided to help her still I'm feeling pretty sick from the boat ride, plus I made myself a promise to never go into a cave with Rio again," she said grimacing, she learned that time they went to one during summer break with Izaya.

She would never get her innocence's back.

Shaking her head, she shuddered, "By the way, remind me to tell Nagisa to never go in a cave with her, she only does it to the people like likes the most," she said sighing. Her best friend was a weirdo, she was always torturing those she loved the most. It was a part of her charm though.

Nodding, Kanzaki smiled, "If you forget I'll tell him," she said. The next hour they all worked in silence, preparing the site they planned to put their sensei to rest. It was minutes after they were all done and far from the veranda that Korosensei arrived.

Bidding everyone goodbye, she made her way to the beach and pulled out her phone seeing Ritsu already on screen dressed in a swimsuit of her own. Minako had hers under her street clothes, "We can go swimming later if you want," she told the 2-D girl, her phone was waterproof so she would probably be one of the few who could actually take Ritsu swimming.

Chuckling, Ritsu nodded, "Maybe later, for now let's travel along the road! Make sure to grab a parasol too, the sun will be directly over us soon and Karasuma ask that we don't go to the hotel. He said it's best for us to stay away from it," she told her.

Nodding, Minako bought a parasol hiding Ritsu from the clerk before traveling alongside the road, not many cars were out and about. "What's up with the hotel," she asked Ritsu gazing out at the scenery, the island really was quite beautiful. Class A must have been pissed to not get to come.

Frowning from on the screen, Ritsu sighed, "Karasuma-sensei would not tell me…" she said before a sly smile worked its way on her face, "So I looked up some reports online," she said with a wink.

Laughing, Minako grinned, "I bet your parents never expected you to be so naughty!" she said.

Chuckling, Ritsu shook her head, "No they did not, but from what I found out, that hotel is a cesspool for criminals and their children. A place were men and women can participate in illegal activities without having to worry about the watchful eye of the government. A place where they can dump their children who will actually join their parent's illegal activities," she told her.

Gazing up at the hotel, Minako frowned, "I'm glad my dad never let that kind of stuff happen with me and my siblings…although I worry about Makoto," she said truthfully. Izaya hated drugs, even with his illegal activities he would never touch drugs, not after what happen to some of his friends who died because of drugs. Makoto though, she had always been more gullible and she was a celebrity, they were always some of the first people to get into drugs.

Smiling at her, Ritsu chuckled, "I wouldn't worry, I'm sure your sister is a good person! If she does, she'll have you to help her find her way back!" she said confidently.

Laughing, Minako nodded before frowned, "Ritsu…do you think you can still be with us even if we kill Korosensei?" she asked her quietly. It had been on her mind a while, could Ritsu still be in contact with them, sure her body was in the classroom but she was with them right now. Would they dismantle her when Korosensei was killed? She already knew they would lose Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, both would go back to their normal lives.

Bitch-sensei would seduce men and kill them for money.

Karasuma-sensei would go back to the government, taking out guerrilla armies.

Smiling, Ritsu gazed up at Minako, "I want to stay with you all, but who knows about the future," she said quietly.

"I hope you can," Minako replied.

* * *

Korosensei was completely black, his entire body and head was black…even his teeth, "My, that was a lot of fun!" he said happily.

Looking over at Nagisa, Minako frowned, "What did you guys do?" she asked stunned.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "…He played hard," he told her.

Laughing, lounging in a chair, Korosensei fanned himself, "Thanks to all that fun, I'm completely burnt to a black crisp," he said jolly.

Scowling, Minako shook her head, "You're too dark!" she cried.

Nodding in agreement, Kimura gazed at Korosensei stunned, "Even your teeth are burnt black," he said shocked.

Grimacing, Hinata frowned, "We can't read your expressions anymore," she said.

Keeping his cheerful smile still in place, Isogai pointed toward the restaurant, "Alright, Korosensei after some food, we're gonna do the assassination," he announced.

Jumping up excitedly, Korosensei waved his black tentacles, "Then, let's go to the restaurant first!" he said happily.

Watching him cheerfully moving along, Muramatsu shoved his hands into his pockets watching Korosensei make his way along. "He's really enjoying himself, that octopus," he said.

Watching him annoyed, Terasaka gave an irritated sigh, "And here we are, pretending to have fun while we're bustin' our butts with our preparations," he said, giving a tired sigh.

Grinning, Yoshida snickered, "Well, if we kill him today, we can have all the mindless fun we want tomorrow," he said.

Getting a grin as well, Muramatsu laughed, "Guess so, guess I can get pumped up for the kill, just this one time!" he said happily.

Frowning, Minako sighed wondering if they would even be able to play tomorrow. Despite being a threat to the earth…Korosensei wasn't evil. He wasn't mean. He had only shown them an excellent teacher during all his time here. Whether they knew it or not, none of them wouldn't find happiness with his death…they would only taste sorrow when they realized he would never teach them again.

It was a tragedy…but Korosensei chose his faith.

Still, when he died she would shed tears for him. Even with the short amount of time she had been in his care she felt his love. His love for teaching and his love for them. Feeling hot tears touch her eyes, she looked down and let her hair shield her face while everyone made their way to the boat. They all sounded so happy and carefree.

She wished they knew the real gravity of this situation.

It would only bring them down, but she felt it was better to prepare yourself then to get surprised by how damaging the loss was. It destroyed her family when Usagi died. It was unexpected and it left a gaping hole in all of them. If it had been her, they would have all been upset and sad, even angry but they would have gotten over it because they had prepared themselves for her death.

Feeling tears slip down her face, Minako felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bitch-sensei, "Come on bra-…Minako, what's wrong?" she asked surprised.

Frowning, Minako reached up and brushed away her tears, watching the last of the class slip away heading toward dinner with Karasuma and Korosensei. Sniffing, she turned to the gorgeous assassin, "Irina-sensei," she said using her name, something that made the woman's eyes widen. Smiling at her more tears slipping down her face, "…Did you ever love anyone you had to kill?" she asked her.

Looking at her surprised, a moment of silence passed before a somber expression touched her, giving a sad smile Bitch-sensei nodded. Frowning, Minako looked down at her boots, "…I don't want to kill Korosensei…I will but I don't want to. I wish he wasn't going to destroy the world, so we could all continue to have class with him and visit him in our futures. I would love to grow up and have a family and bring them back to him, to meet my wonderful sensei. I would like to see all three of my sensei's argue and nurture our growths into students and assassin," she told her honestly.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Irina pulled her along taking slow steps toward dinner, "…It won't be easy…just remember that if you don't let go of that arrow then you don't survive. Being human is all about survival…besides, think how he must feel. I don't think that octopus really wants to hurt any of you, by killing him you'll stop him from doing just that. In this instance…killing him is a kindness," she said quietly as they neared the large ship that would serve as their restaurant.

Pausing outside of it, she smiled, "He knows what he's doing and he's accepted it, so the best thing you can do for him is help the class in being the ones to assassinate him. He choose you lot so make sure you do him proud. It's also alright if you cry for him afterward, I'm sure whether they know it or not many of them will be shedding tears for that idiot…if you kill him that is," she said. With that she started up the ramp casting Minako a wave, "Take a minute to compose yourself…if you don't that octopus will be all over you," she said walking past Karasuma.

Standing at the end of the ramp, Minako sighed and pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and checked her eyes. They weren't too bad. If she went into the bathroom and dried them off then she could explain the redness as just getting sand in her eyes. Looking up when footsteps touched the ground, she found Karasuma gazing at her confused, "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Watching him for a moment, Minako forced on a smile, "No, I was just a little concerned with eating on a boat, but Ritsu told me that I took my Dramamine at the right time. So everything is alright, but thanks for asking Karasuma-sensei," she lied. Bowing her head slightly she made her way past him, as much as she liked Karasuma-sensei she didn't think he would understand.

Feeling his eyes burn her back, she was surprised when he spoke up, "If you have any perfume I would spray it, even I can smell the salt from your tears," he said walking up to her. Patting her head as he passed by, he gave her a soft look, "You're not alone in thinking that it will be a loss to lose that octopus," he said, making his way back up the ramp.

Watching him disappear inside, Minako smile, "Class E really does had some amazing senseis," she said casting a glance to the sky. It was streaked in gold with splashes of bloody red in the sky, almost like it knew that tonight, they would probably spill Korosensei's blood. She wondered if it was as red as the sky, a brilliant scarlet that wouldn't be soon forgotten by anyone in this class. Sighing, continued on up the ramp a smile slowly touched her, "Thank you Korosensei," she said softly.

It was all because of him that she here.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom the boat started, with them in the calmer waters around the island the boat didn't sway nearly as much. Sitting at Rio's table between her and Takebayashi, Minako turned to gaze at Isogai-kun who stood in front of Korosensei balancing a glass of wine, a light orange color. Smiling at Korosensei while he sweated, Isogai began, "Dinner will be on this reserved dinner boat. Let's have our meal while enjoying the night sea," he said.

From his movement, Minako would save Korosensei was kind of nervous with being on a boat before the assassination, "I, I see…so first you're trying to get me seasick to lower my fighting," he said.

Nodding, Isogai's smile stayed, "Of course, this is basics for an assassination," he said, offering Korosensei the wine.

Taking it from him, Korosensei leaned on one tentacle swishing the drink. The way he was might be consider cool if not for the back he was glossy black and an octopus, "Indeed you are correct. However, will it really go over so well?" he questioned. "For your teacher who's completely in high spirits right before the assassination-," he said arrogantly only to get cut off.

"You're too dark!" cried Minako.

Looking at her surprised, or she assumed he did. For all she knew he was looking at her annoyed, "Am I really that dark?" he asked timidly.

Looking at him, Rio shook her head, "Forget about your expressions, we can't even tell were the front or back of your head is," she told him.

Nodding in agreement, Megu scowled "It's too confusing, so do something about it," she commanded.

Holding up his blacken tentacles in a peace sign, he laughed, "Nurufufu, have your forgotten, everyone," he said, taking off his hat to show is skin tearing in half, his normal yellow underneath. The crack lengthen, "About your teacher's molting ability, if I take off this dark skin," he said happily, placing his hat back on when his head of clear. Watching stunned as he shed his skin off like a snake with them never seeing his body as he flashed out of it, Minako scowled, he could shed? "There, I'm back to normal," he announced happily.

"He sheds just like Wordsworth?" she asked Rio.

Gazing at him, Fuwa frowned at him unimpressed, "Ah, that shedding thing you can do once a month," she said monotone.

Nodding, he held his blacken skin up, "I can use it in this manner as well, originally it's supposed to be a last resort in a dangerous situation," he said before stopping short. Looking down at his skin, Minako got the impression that it should only be used in a dire situation because not only was it a last resort it was like the tentacles and regeneration thing, which meant he was an idiot.

Looking at him in disbelief, Rio shook her head, "That was stupid, he lowered his own fighting power before the assassination," she said.

Gazing over, Minako gave her friend a look, "Seriously, how have you not been able to kill this idiot until now?" she asked her amused.

Flipping her off, Rio laughed and the next hour they all enjoyed lots of good food, Korosensei even got Megu and Yada to serve him and Terasaka even offered some booger and pea soup. The food was delicious however, full of flavor and cooked perfectly. So tender and moist, she especially enjoyed the crab dishes. By the time they were done though and their stomachs full, Korosensei was reaching his limit, when they finally left, he staggered after them.

Smiling, Maehara waved for him to follow, "Alright Korosensei, the food's done, so it's finally time," he told him leading him to the destination.

"The venue is this way," said Sugaya pointing to the hut, "It's over here, away from the hotel…the party room above the water," he told him.

Lagging behind while most entered, Minako took a deep sigh and headed back up the dock, while they got him ready with the movie she would set up. Heading toward Karasuma-sensei, she found he had all that she need for her role. At Karasuma's side was a box filled with her extra special arrows, the ones she would use to help distract Korosensei.

The others back at her hotel room and at school were for just in case things went south, but theses here were for the main event.

"Are you ready?" questioned Karasuma.

Looking up, she gave him a genuine smile, "I'll help make his death a truly spectacular event!" she told him happily.

She would make the night sky light in a burst of color.

Opening up, inside laid brightly colored fireworks, only these had been designed a bit differently from your everyday normal fireworks. They were fastened together with the capability of being shot through a bow, not only that they had to tweak how they were lit. The fuses were made to lite easily and like trick candles they weren't so easily put out. So the wind from when she shot them wouldn't put it out but as she shot them through flames they would be easily lit. Hopefully that was all too.

Shoving them all in a large quiver, she gave her teacher a salute before heading out.

She would be about hundred yards from the assassination sight and higher up where her arrows would explode high above the class's heads. Getting to her spot she found a torch ready to be lit, now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

* * *

She was lost in thought when Karasuma gave the signal to get ready. The flashing bright light tore through her daydream and she nearly dropped her return signal. Jumping up she turned it on and sent it back the anxiety she felt growing stronger and stronger. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs with smell of gun powder and the salty sea air, the wind whipped her hair around her and dried the sweat on her brow and neck. She felt both hot and cold, her heart raced quickly but never missed a single beat. Then her mind raced but not a single thought passed through it. There was a numbing pain in her rear from sitting to long and her blisters stung in anticipation of her about to shoot…she was going to commit this to memory.

She wouldn't forget a single moment as she prepared to help kill Korosensei.

She would remember all that they went through to take out one of the greatest teachers to ever streak across the sky in their life time.

Minako could feel her heart begin to pound and fumbled with the matches, she dropped the first three. Taking a deep breath she slowly released it before doing it once more, when she finally got it lit the walls began to fall as planned. Stepping back she whipped out her bow, hitched back an arrow, and waited. She stood stone still as the walls began to quiver, the moment they fell and her classmate soared out of the water she released the first arrow through the fire.

The moment it was above them all it burst in a blinding light of emerald green. Then there was bright red, followed by royal blue then soft lavender. She shot off the arrows, three seconds between each one, Karasuma had taught her well. She had always been decent but he turned a hobby into a skill, one she would use to help her friends protect the world. It was minutes, but it felt like seconds.

She released arrow after arrow in a robotic fashion and didn't stop till there was a blinding light.

Shielding her eyes, she flinched when wind pelted her face. Standing there for a minute she dropped her bow and dumped the quiver and made a beeline for the dock. She ran as quickly as her legs would allow and arrived just as Karasuma yelled out. "Don't let your guard down! He has regenerative powers. Kataoka-san, you take point and keep watch of the water's surface!" he ordered the class.

Pulling down her goggles Megu got right to work, "Got it!" she yelled back.

Pulling out her crossbow, Minako scanned her the water's surface with everyone catching her breath as she searched for any sign of Korosensei. Their plan went off without a hitch, they trained for any situation and they had a water cage and an anti-sensei bullet cage. There was no way, but she still felt a gnawing doubt crawl around in her stomach. That was when she noticed bubbles along with everyone else, watching it intently she squeeze her crossbow tightly. Her hand ache and her arm shook as the muscle tensed.

Then he emerged.

Feeling her face scrunch, her eye twitched and her arm went lax.

…Korosensei became a ball.

A clear and orange ball with his face in the center of it.

"…_Da'fuck is that?_" questioned Minako, she was so stunned she cursed and spoke in English. She was talking like Terasaka and his boys.

Grinning broadly within his orb of whatever, he spoke, "This is, the last of my last reports. The ultimate defensive form!" he explained happily.

Feeling her eye twitch again, Minako frowned, "I'll repeat myself, _da'fuck is that_!" she yelled.

Floating on top, he gazed at them all, "Minako-chan mind your language, a lady does not curse!" he scolded, ignoring when she muttered, 'Says you,' under her breath. "The transparent part on the outside, is the crystallized form of extremely condense energy. I contract my flesh as much as possible, and with the excess energy resulting from that state. I tightly fortify the area surrounding my flesh," he explained to them all.

Enjoying their stunned expressions, he continued, "While I'm in this form, I am truly invincible! Water, Anti-sensei material, any and all attacks will be returned by this crystal wall!" he told them.

Looking at him crestfallen, Yada voice a concern they were all think of, "No way! Then, if you stay in that form, we can never kill you," she said.

Bobbing up and down with the water, Korosensei gazed at her, "Actually, it's not that simple," he said, "This energy crystal…it naturally collapses after about twenty-four hours. At that moment, my flesh expands, and it absorbs the energy to return to its original state," he said. Before a nervous expression hit him, "But on the downside, during the twenty-four hours before the crystal collapses, I'm completely incapable of any movement," he told them.

Frowning, Minako put up her crossbow and crossed her arms as he continued on, "This entails various risks. What I fear most is, being stuffed into a high speed rocket during that time and being thrown off into some distant part of the universe. But, I've thoroughly looked into this issue. There isn't a single rocket in this world capable of doing that within twenty hours," he told them.

Grimacing, Minako sighed, she was so fifty-fifty with this. She felt confident that they would get him, so confident she began to think of a life without Korosensei. Now that she had discovered they failed, she was all kinds of mixed up. A small part of her was relieved, they would live yet another day with Korosensei and have class with him once more. Another part was pissed, after all their hard work, all their planning, and everything else he survived the attack they poured their hearts and souls into.

They all work till their finger bleed, hers literally thanks to her bow training!

She wasn't the only one to feel this frustration, swimming toward him, Terasaka plucked him out of the water and held up a wrench, "Invincible my ass1 I'm sure we can figure out a way to destroy this thing," he snapped, slamming it against Korosensei.

Whistling, obviously enjoying their frustration Korosensei watched them all clearing at ease, "Nurufufufu, it's useless, even a nuclear weapon wouldn't leave a scratch," he said.

Humming, Karma went to the dock and waved over Kayano who brought him his bag, "I see~ I guess there's nothing we can do if there aren't any weaknesses," he said taking Korosensei from Terasaka before planting him in front of the phone. When he saw the screen Korosensei cried out, Minako guessed that Karma was showing the Korosensei snuff film.

Flushing bright red, Korosensei gawked, "STOP~ I don't have any hands so I can't even cover my face!" he cried out embarrassed.

Laughing, Karma propped the phone on a nearby rock, "Sorry, sorry. Then, let me put it right in front of your face…" he said trailing off retrieving something else.

"You're not listening at all!" yelled Korosensei.

Beaming happily, Karma place a sea slug on Korosensei, "Let me leave this sea slug I picked up right here!" he said cheerfully before turning round and crying out, "Can someone find a dirty old man- I wanna stick this in his underwear," he cried gleefully.

Sighing Kayano watched Karma half in disbelief, half amused, "There's no end to his bullying is there?" she asked Nagisa.

Sighing himself, Nagisa nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Karma's a master when it come to this stuff," he said, watching his friend.

Frowning, Minako marched over and plucked Korosensei from Karma's hand, "Karma-kun, have you no shame," she scolded.

Looking at her, eyes streaming with tears of relief Korosensei called out to Minako, "Minako! My Princess, Korosensei is forever in your debt!" he cried.

Ignoring him, Minako sent Karma a disapproving stare, "Honestly I thought you knew better…if we're going to do anything to him we should hang him from the ceiling of a sauna when a bunch of old men are going in for a naked steam," she snapped.

"She's getting as bad as Karma!" Nagisa and Kayano yelled together while Karma's eyes lit up and his mouth curved into an o.

"Help me!" screeched Korosensei.

Sighing, Karasuma made his way over taking Korosensei from Minako and dumping him in a clear plastic bag, "Let's disperse for now, everyone. I'll investigate a way to dispose of this guy with the higher ups," he told them.

Looking up, Korosensei's smug grin came back, "Nurufufu, are you perhaps planning to seal me in a pool of anti-sensei material?" he questioned knowingly. "It's useless, in that case I would set off a portion of my energy and blow away the surrounding area with the blast, just like I did earlier," he told them happily, without a care in the world.

Scowling, Minako bent down and glared at Korosensei who peered at her nervously, "You really want to get a smug attitude right now. We can do whatever we want with you as you are for now, Karasuma-sensei can't always keep an eye on you and when he drops his guard I'll take you and let Karma and everyone else do whatever they want with you!" she threatened.

Sweating nervously, Korosensei spoke some more after a slight hesitation, "E-everyone should be proud, even the world's military forces weren't able to comer me to this point. It was thanks to the magnificence of everyone's plan," he said, trying to put back some fight spirit in them.

Sighing Minako went to the edge and began to help pull people up, offering towels with Kayano to all in the water. Helping up Rio, Minako frowned, she felt a bit warm. Studying her face she also found Rio was beginning to get a bit pink, "You should dry off quickly and change, you might be getting a cold," she said concerned, reaching up to feel her forehead.

Looking up, Rio smiled and waved her off, "I feel fine, besides I don't get sick," she said winking.

Heading back they all to refugee in a lunch hall, sitting around depressed the energy they had was seeping out rather quickly. Looking around she found a lot of people looked real tired and strained, Rio looked like it was taking everything in her power to sit up.

Groaning, Maehara leaned back in his chair tiredly, "Man, I'm beat…" he said.

Nodding, Mimura slumped onto the table, "Should we just go back to our rooms and rest…I don't have any energy to do anything else," he said, sweating quite a lot.

Looking around, she noticed a lot of others looked like they were beat, a little to beat. Glaring around clearly not liking everyone's attitude, Terasaka scowled, "What's wrong with you guys, getting depressed after failing once? We did everything we planned to do so let's just kick back tomorrow," he yelled, trying to remind them all that they were still here to have fun.

Frowning, Minako held out a hand for Rio, "You need to take a warm shower and go to bed, you're getting sick," she said concerned.

Sighing Rio didn't argue with Minako, she struggled to her feet and only got on them with Minako's help. Wrapping an arm around her, Minako slowly lead Rio away. Said girl staggered and seemed to only get redder and redder with each passing second, getting only as far as Nagisa, Rio stopped. She was panting heavily and sweating excessively, "Hey, Nagisa-kun, can I lean on your shoulder for a bit," she said, before missing a step.

"Rio!" cried Minako grabbing her, easing her fall to the ground.

Staring ahead with a glassy look in her eye, Rio leaned up against Minako heavily, "I wanna hurry up to my room and get changed already, but…" she said struggling to breath, "My body won't move at a-ll," she groaned slumping down.

Reaching up with a hand, Minako gasped pulling her hand back like she had stuck it in fire, "Rio! You're burning up," she cried, something was seriously wrong here. How could she catch a cold so fast? She wasn't drench for too long and even so, she shouldn't be showing symptoms so soon from a common cold. What was going on?

Hearing a chair scraped back, Minako looked over to find Okajima flush as well with his hand clamped over his nose and mouth, "Man…just from think about seeing Queen and the girls in their swimsuits…" he said, looking very much frighten when blood seeped out, "My nose, beh…wait…what?" he said confused.

"Okajima-kun!" yelled Nagisa.

All around their classmate dropped like flies. Hot and sweaty, gasping for air, and some suffering from massive nose bleeds, "Rio!" cried Minako, "What's happening to you all?" she cried concerned, a tight vise was clamped around her chest. This could not happen again. She could not lose any more people she loved, she couldn't watch another person die! She remember Usagi's death, she never told anyone that she remember because she knew how they would react.

After Usagi's death, none of them could look her in the eye, they all changed and she knew if they found out she remember every detail of that day and moment. Any resemblance to a normal life would shatter, as for never telling Rio…she didn't feel like she should burden her friend. She remember though, she remember everything.

She remember the fear and the resignation in Usagi's eyes as she died.

She watched as her twin's lips turned into one last smile before going death took it away.

The feel of her warm blood turning cold, the slow decline as her temperature drop and how her body turned limp in Minako's arms.

Her last words…

She would not be experiencing that! She would not listen to Rio, Okajima, and Mimura or anyone else say their last words as they closed their eyes to their faith. There would be no death this time, this had to be an attack. It was too convenient to be a pandemic so that meant someone was behind this and that meant there had to be a cure. If there wasn't…well she wouldn't think that way.

* * *

They gather into two groups, the healthy went outside and the sick stayed on the porch. Standing in front of them with a grim expression, Karasuma told them what was happening. Someone infected their friends with a virus and would give the antidote in return for Korosensei. The culprit demanded for Nagisa and Kayano to be the ones to bring them too.

It made Minako sick.

They clearly chose those two because they were the shortest, they figure they would give less problems than the rest of them, sighing to himself, Karasuma finished up, "And that's the situation," he told them all. Her blood boiled, someone was using them to get Korosensei and was willing to use their classmate lives for their expense.

She was so physically disgusted right now she could puke!

Gazing at the class, Yada frowned her concern showing, "That's terrible! Who is this guy that could do such a thing?!" she cried.

Scowling, Minako dug her nails into her arms, "It's obviously either an assassin for some soulless person from some government! Only assassins and the higher ups from other countries know about Korosensei and whoever this jackass is, is a part of one," she snapped.

Frowning herself, Fuwa nodded in agreement, "It's the only thing that makes sense, but it has to be someone from the Japanese government. We haven't let on about our plans till recently, no one from another country could move this fast," she declared.

With their claims, Karasuma-sensei's face grew grim at the thought of people he worked with being responsible for this. He and the others may be good but this man was not and there was always heartless people in governments. Usually it was the politicians but there were others in different sectors as well, Takaoda was a fine example of that.

Running up, Karasuma's female co-worker ran toward them, "Karasuma-san!" she yelled out. Heading straight for them, she gazed on concerned, "Just as we thought, it was no good. Even though I tried to ask about their guest as a government official, they kept repeating something about privacy," she said, her frustration showing through.

Grimacing, Karasuma's glare deepen, "I guess it's true," he muttered.

"What is…?" questioned Korosensei.

Sighing, he turned to them all, "I heard this from an acquaintance in the police department. This small resort island, it's actually know as Demon Island," he told them all, "The actual resort hotels are legitimate businesses, but the remote hotel on the mountaintop alone is different. With some help from an area called the Solitary Island in the Southern Seas, influential members of domestic and foreign mafias, and people of the financial world who are connected to them, are said to often visit that hotel," he explained.

With that explanation, Minako frowned, "Why the hell would Satan let his students, especially the ones he considered most precious, come to an island with such an evil underbelly," she questioned.

"Good question," muttered Terasaka.

Sighing, Karasuma continued on making the bad news even worse, "While under strict watch from security consisting of personal guards. It seems they discuss illegal business and throw drug parties night after night. They even have connections to people high up in the government, and the police aren't even able to carelessly lay a hand on them," he said, making their situation dire indeed.

Frowning, Karma gazed at the hotel before looking at Karasuma, "Hmm, there's no way a hotel like that lend us a hand, huh?" he asked.

Surging forward, panic oozing off him Yoshida cried out, "What do we do?! A buncha people are gonna die at this rate! We…We didn't come to this island to be killed!" he yelled, looking ready to lose it.

"Calm down, Yoshida-kun," said Hara cutting off his panic. Smiling at him, she waved her hand, "We're not gonna die that easily. Take your time and think of a counterplan," she told him.

Gazing at her, Minako sighed, even though a storm was brewing inside of her and everyone else Hara's smile was soothing them along with her words. Making them all take a step back and think, pushing away his borderline hysteria Yoshida nodded, "O-Okay…sorry about that, Hara," he apologize.

Growling, Terasaka stomped forward, "It's too dangerous to just listen to what they say. They want our two smallest guys to go?" he said going up to Nagisa and Kayano. "We're talking about these runts! We'd just be giving them hostages!" he yelled tapping his fist on their heads. Frowning, Minako like how serious Terasaka was taking this but he was beginning to forget what Nagisa was capable of, he was scores ahead of them in assassinations.

If anything sending him would be a good thing…but not alone.

Continuing on, Terasaka's temper seem to grow bigger and bigger, "First of all, I can't help but be pissed at guys who would do something like this. Who do they think they are, messing around with my flunkies!" he roared while behind Muramatsu and Hazama chuckled.

Clenching her fist Minako glared toward the hotel her anger bubbling, "Oh I agree with Terasaka, I'm more than livid, I don't care if there from the government or other assassins looking for the scraps of our assassination. As far as I'm concerned a bunch of cocky assholes, who think they can mess with my Rio and my fan club, they're asking for a death wish that I'm more than willing to deliver!" she snapped.

Hearing a chuckle, she heard Okajima sigh, "I love it when she turns into the Queen," he told Mimura who laughed and nodded in agreement.

Seeming pumped up from her agreement, Terasaka voice climbed, "To hell with his demands! Let's just take everyone to the city hospital right now, and-" he yelled only to get cut off by Minako.

Glaring at his back, Minako stomped up to Terasaka and turned him around, "What the hell are you spouting off? We can't take them to the city, there's no guarantee they'll make it or that they can even help them! We know where the antidote for them is, we need to go up there and take it from them!" she yelled, they couldn't run from a sure thing. Unknown or not.

Turning to her with a glare, Terasaka jabbed his finger to the hotel, "Are you stupid, I know you're stuck in a fucking fairytale princess but we're a bunch of kids up against who knows what!" he yelled.

Feeling her fury leap up, Minako felt the muscles in her face twist as her hate rose. Everyone gazed at her in surprise as her hate and thirst for blood emit from her in waves, if she had an aura it would probably be tinged in red. Jumping back a fearful look in his eyes, Terasaka stumbled as she glared. She was beginning to resemble the mad girl she showed them after his big mistake and Terasaka could feel his fear double because this time she was of sound mind. Watching her, Karasuma frowned, he could believe her mother was an assassin after seeing that face.

Clearing his throat breaking up their argument, Takebayashi gazed at the two of them calmly, "I agree with Minako-chan, if it really is an artificially created virius, and it's an unknown virus, no matter how big of a hospital it may be, they won't carry an effective antivirus medicine. If we take them now and it turns out to be a wasted trip, we'd only be increasing the risk for the infected. I'll give everyone first aid with temporary treatment, so you all should go and make the exchange," he told them.

With his words, Minako's anger washed over her like water. This was the infected one's best chance, they had to get that cure but she wouldn't be shoving Nagisa and Kayano in this sadistic dicks hands. Falling into silence she scowled, they had to go together, they had a better chance at retrieving the antidote if they went and fought as a team. With Korosensei as he was, he was useless.

Ritsu could probably get the blueprints easily and if they could make a way without being scene all they would have to do is separate the bastard from the case. Hopefully Karasuma knew a thing or two about disarming bombs or hopefully Korosensei could direct them through it. "We can't do it by their terms, if they're rotten enough to do this who knows what they'll do to Nagisa and Kayano," she said.

Hearing a quiet voice she looked over to see Korosensei, "Indeed, you are correct Minako-chan. So may I ask a favor of you," he said quietly. Keeping his voice low as everyone thought, giving him a nod she walked over and found Ritsu on the phone with her eyes closed. What was she doing? "Ritsu-san is helping me with something, but it would take her too long to hack into the hotel to get the guest list and time is important…may I request you call your brother. I do believe he has some ties to this hotel and I'm certain you can get the information without any trouble," he said.

Feeling her eyes widen, Minako nodded, "…I can totally do that," she said walking away quickly to a quiet spot. She wouldn't question how he knew her brother was involved with people who would hang out at that hotel, just as she wouldn't question what made him think that her brother had connections. Because relief began to bloom in her chest, Korosensei was thinking of a plan. As long as it was him she was sure this mission would be a success. He was able to do the impossible. Hitting send on her phone once Izaya's contact popped up on her screen she listened to the ring.

Once it picked up she smiled, "Izaya…I need a big favor with no questions asked," she said quickly.

* * *

**Minako becomes rather villainous and mouthy when pissed. She needs to get someone to slap the bitch out of her when she gets that, lol but you can tell she's a rich brat the moment things don't go her way she throws a tantrum...ah, Terasaka will slap that out of her. Him or Karma. Any way, if you have the time make the time...the time to review!.**


	13. Thirteen

**Yo! I have another chapter! I'm really pumped for this story right now, so please enjoy this new chapter! I was able to complete it even while on a road trip to a family reunion! That's right, I'm that good! lol just kidding anyway enjoy.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

It took only a couple of words to get Izaya to get her what she needed. She would be getting him something extra special from the island for this. Once she got the email from her brother she pulled it up and turned it to her teacher. Showing Korosensei the guest list, he zoomed through it before thanking her, "What does this tell you?" she asked him curious.

Smiling at her, he peered up happily, "I believe there are three foreigners in that hotel who are probably assassins helping our unknown adversary. So we will need to get past three assassins at least and I'm sure there are others but the assassin will be what we will really worry over," he told her looking at Ritsu who was still doing her part.

Frowning, Minako looked at the list again, she noticed some actual foreign names, but most of the names were Japanese and he said he _thought_ there were foreigners. "What makes you think there might be foreign assassins?" she muttered confused.

Chuckling, he gazed at her amused, "Most assassins will check into hotels under false alias, using names that are from the country they're in. Foreigners would be check first by police which gives them time to get away, fortunately for us though, most use uncommon names or names that resemble fictional characters," he explained to her.

Looking at him surprised, Minako nodded, "That makes sense…that's also smart," she said.

"Nurufufufu, Assassination 101," he said.

Opening up her eyes, Ritsu gave a ding, "Korosensei I'm ready!" she said happily.

Nodding, he peered at Minako, "If you would please turn me," he asked. Smiling, she turned him to face the class while he cleared his throat, "There is a better option," he called out. Snapping back to reality everyone looked over to him confused, "It's better than running away to a hospital, and better than quietly obeying them," he told them all. "Ritsu-san is done with the preparations I asked for and Minako-chan as gotten some valuable information for us all. So will all the healthy people come here please and come ready to get your hands dirty," he said.

Korosensei wanted them to leave for the hotel, so before they left Minako made a quick trip to the hotel room she shared with Rio, Fuwa, and Yada to pick up some supplies. After that they all piled into cars and heading along the road Minako and Ritsu traveled hours earlier, pulling off to the side, Minako climbed out of the front seat and looked straight up. A huge cliff stood before them with the hotel's side to them. Could there be an entrance from over here?

Lightening up each of their phones, everyone looked down to see the smiling girl dressed in an evening down with a map of the hotel from an aerial standpoint. "I hacked into that hotel's computer and obtained a blueprint of the interior. I obtained a map of their security placement as well. The main entranceway and one of the areas on site is heavily secured," she explained, "It would be impossible to enter without going through the front desk," she said zooming in on the map.

Then she created an arrow that pointed up, "However, above this cliff, there is one side entrance. Because it seems the landscape doesn't allow for infiltration there is no security there," she said.

Smiling, Minako sighed, "There's always a design flaw, but what about employees who take smoke breaks?" she asked Ritsu.

Giving her a wink, Ritsu gave her the okay sign, "I'm sure you all can handle some stunned employees," she said confidently.

Form his plastic bag, Korosensei observed them all, "If you don't want things to go the enemy's ways, there is only one option. Excluding the ten infected and the two staying behind to nurse them. All the students capable of moving infiltrate through here, launch a surprise attack on the top floor, and steal the antidote!" he said confidently.

"And bust some heads," said Minako sternly.

Chuckling, he looked at her, "And bust some heads!" he told her.

Lifting Korosensei up, Karasuma glared shaking his head, "It's too dangerous, looking at the practiced kill in their method of coercion, you can clearly tell that the enemies are pros," he said.

Not seeming all that bothered, Korosensei did agree with Karasuma, "Yes, and furthermore, I cannot protect everyone's safety. It's possible that it would be a better plan to quietly hand me over. It's all up to everyone…and the commander, Karasuma-sensei, what move to make," he said.

Looking out at everyone, Minako found everyone had pensive expressions, "That sounds hard," said Isogai quietly, his brow furrowed as he pondered their options.

Turning to them, Bitch-sensei glared, "Of course it's obviously impossible! First of all, there's this cliff! You'd fall to your deaths before you even reached the hotel!" she yelled.

After her words, the entire class surged forward taking to the cliff, following after them Minako made her way up, a bit slower than the others but she climbed it with them. She may not join their training most of the time but she wasn't lacking in it. Karasuma took her out every day after school for special training when he could and they worked. She could do things like this as long as she paced herself, it took some time to get her body use to this considering she never did this kind of thing. She spent many days soaking in a tub, but she refused to back down.

She made a promise to not hold back the class.

Laughing, Isogai smiled easily as they all began to scale the wall, "No, if its' just the cliff, it's a piece of cake," he said, voicing the opinion of the class. "Especially if you compare it to our regular training right?" he questioned the others.

Laughing, Hinata nodded, "Right~" she said in a sing-song voice. After all she was in her element right now, out of the entire class she was the most limber.

Pausing once they were a good ways up, Minako stopped and turned to face their teachers with everyone else leaning up against the rocky wall. Staring down at Karasuma in particular, Isogai smiled, "We've never had training for fighting an unknown enemy in an unknown hotel so, Karasuma-sensei. It might be difficult, but we need you to firmly direct us," he said hopeful.

Nodding, Terasaka gripped the rock under his hand hard, "Those guys trying to screw with us…I'm gonna make sure they get what's comin' to them," he said firmly.

Smiling, Minako sighed, "Finally we can agree on something," she said happily.

Gazing up at his students, Korosensei gave the final words, "As you can see, they are no mere students, what you have under your command are fifteen members of a Special Forces unit. Now, you know you're running out of time, right?" he questioned.

Sighing, Karasuma closed his eyes mulling over his options before making his decision. Smiling when he sank into his familiar commanding pose, Karasuma snapped to attention, "Attention! Our objective is objective is the top floor of the mountaintop hotel! This mission will entail a covert infiltration and a successive surprise attack! As for hand signals and coordination, we will use those from our regular training! The only difference this time is our target!" he yelled.

Taking another deep breath, he crossed his arm, "Drill the map into your heads in three minutes! We begin operations at 1950!" he yelled out.

"Yes sir!" they all shouted out.

Climbing back down with the others, she dropped next to Karma who gazed at her, "Are you going to be able to do this?" he asked.

Smiling, she nodded, "I do this kind of stuff with Karasuma in the woods all the time, he tries to make me get ahead of him and set traps up…still can't beat him. But I can do this, I may be a bit slower but this is within my abilities," she said firmly.

Nodding, he pulled out his phone and began to look at the map. Joining him, she took a minute to memorize it before looking up when Karasuma marched up to her but she beat him to the punch. "Pace myself, watch my step, don't worry about how fast everyone else is going, and be careful," she said for him. Getting a small smile from the older man, he nodded before heading over to Kayano.

Looking up the cliff, Minako smiled, she could do this!

* * *

They started up the cliff right on the dot.

Crawling up the side with everyone, Minako watched Hinata a bit enviously. She practically flew up the mountain like a bird, leaping from rocks, to tree branches all the way up the mountain. Minako also found, that even while being physically the weakest of her classmates, she was still faster than Kayano and Nagisa. Only by a hair, but still she felt a little better knowing she could keep up with everyone else in the class.

Watching Hinata as well, Kimura chuckled, "Okano sure is nimble," he commented.

Nodding, Isogai smiled, "Yeah, if we gotta do stuff like this, she's number one in the class," he said.

Peeking down, Kimura sighed, "Our teacher on the other hand, only one of those three can move," he said shaking his head. Peering down as well, Minako watched as Karasuma struggled to not throw Bitch-sensei who snapped and yelled, she was clearly not liking the climb.

"My, everyone has an amazing sense of balance," commented Korosensei watching the all.

Testing a new foothold, Karasuma nodded, "I've had them practice climbing cliffs on the mountain behind the school. In order for them to be able to carry out an assassination to matter the location. Minako started out on trees before I deemed her ready for the cliff. Good physical strength and balance are an essential foundation," he said.

"I see, so that's how they were able to control the fly boards with such ease," said Korosensei.

Growling, Bitch-sensei made herself known once more, "Who cares, just climb up already! I'm starting to lose my grip!" she barked.

Sighing, Minako frowned down at the woman, "Bitch-sensei, think of Karasuma not only are you damaging his hearing but if somebody comes out for a smoke break and hears you barking they're gonna alert people. And if that happens, I'm shaving off your eyebrows!" she threatened.

Clamping her mouth shut she glared at them.

Stopping his climb, Chiba gazed down, "Actually, why are you coming along in the first place, Bitch-sensei?" he asked.

Sighing, Megu stopped herself, "She said she didn't wanna just sit back or be left out," she told him.

Looking down, Terasaka glared, "Hmph, it would be nice if you didn't hold us back," he snapped sending her rage to a new level.

By the time they got up, Minako was out of breath. Resting on the edge while everyone started toward the door she took deep breaths waiting for Karasuma-sensei to finally make it to the top. Pulling out her phone she found a smiling Ritsu, "I can override this electronic lock to open the door. Also, I can control the security cameras so that they don't capture our images," she said.

Smiling down at her, Minako sighed, "Oh Ritsu, what would we do without you," she said catching her breath, following behind the teachers as they snuck toward the door.

Chuckling, Ritsu beamed, "You would probably get caught," she said lightly before her expression turned serious, "However, the hotel's maintenance system is separated into multiple systems. It would be impossible for me to take hold of all the equipment myself," she explained

Sighing, Karasuma didn't look to surprise by that news, "As expected, security is pretty tight. Ritsu, make the final confirmation for the infiltration route," he ordered.

Nodding, her eyes began to flash, "Yes, I shall display the interior map," she told them.

Looking at it, Minako frowned along with everyone else. This place was shaped like a cake and the path they would have to take was filled with nothing but twist and turns. Sending a red arrow though the hotel, to outline their path. "We are unable to use the elevators. This is because we would need the private IC Keys for each floor from the front desk. And so our only option is to climb the stairs, but…the placement of the stairs are all scattered. We must walk a long distance before reaching the top floor," Ritsu explained to everyone.

Frowning, Chiba slowly rose up, "It's set up like a television station. It looks like they complicated the architecture so that it would be hard for terrorists to occupy it," he said.

Gazing at the building, Sugaya snorted, "Like theirs anyone stupid enough to attack a villainous place like this, they would be shot before they got through the doors," he said.

Taking the lead, Karasuma headed inside, "Let's go, we don't have time. I'll give out instructions according to the situation so keep your eyes open," he said. Following after him, they all kept their footsteps hushed as they followed their sensei only to stop when they found a roadblock. The lobby was filled with suits and all looked stern and packing.

Looking with Karasuma-sensei, Minako frowned, "…I could start a fire," she offered.

Pushing her way to the front, Bitch-sensei gazed in looking a bit tipsy and Minako had to wonder where the hell the wine glass came from, "What's the problem? Just walk through casually," she said.

Sighing, Minako pinched the bridge of her nose, "Seriously do you live your own world?!" she asked.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black," snorted Terasaka.

Reaching over without missing a beat, Minako flicked the taller boy on the nose, "Hush puppy," she scolded, flashing her evil glare.

Stepping forward, Sugaya pointed to the lobby with a panicked expression, "Do you not understand the situation here, Bitch-sensei?!" he whispered yelled.

Nodding Kimura joined him, "How are we supposed to get through all that security out there…Minako, Karma no fire!" he whispered yell, turning to the two who were currently trying to light a table cloth on fire, even going as far as snatching the lighter from Karma.

Ignoring them all, Bitch-sensei gazed out before spotting something that pike her interest. Stepping forward a change overcame her as she went from their silly Bitch-sensei to Irina, the assassin, "Look casually," she told them walking in. About the time some men took notice of her, she let herself begin to stumble, walking up to the first man she bumped into him.

Then she gazed up and judging the man's expression, Minako would say she was pulling out her cute-sultry card, "Excuse me, I'm a little drunk from the alcohol in my room," she purred.

Looking at her happily, the man shook his head, "Ah, P-Please don't worry yourself ma'am," he said.

Pointing toward the piano, she continued, "I'm supposed to be playing that piano next week. I came earlier though to do some sightseeing," she said drawing them all in. Stumbling over to the seat she sat down and pivoted toward the men, giving them her bedroom eyes a nice view of her chest, "While I try to sober up, I want to check if the piano's in tune," she told them.

Looking back she gave a flirty smile, "Would it be alright if I played for a just a bit?" she questioned.

Blushing one of the men turned away from her, "Umm, then, let me confirm with the front and," he started only to get grabbed by Bitch-sensei and dragged back.

Holding his arm to her chest she peered up with a cutesy expression, "I want you guys to listen too, and _critique_ me," she said, giving critique a seductive draw. Something drew in all the men, all questioning her, "Yes, I want you to critique me carefully, and _scold_ me if I do anything _bad,_" she told them all raising up her hands. Watching in anticipation, Minako melted when she began to play, Bitch-sensei was good!

Her hands danced across the keys and she turned the playing into a sensual act, gazing at her with starry eyes Minako could feel her breath be taken away. Minako had never heard someone play Phantasmic Improptu Piece as well as she did, at least till now that is. "Sh-she's freakin' good…" he said stunned.

Watching her mutely, Minako frowned when she stopped, "Hey, don't watch from so far away," she said turning to the men near the stairs. Brushing back her hair, she showed them her chest and cooed, "Come listen a little closer," she told them.

Nodding both walked forward excitedly, while they did that Bitch-sensei's hands went into motion as she secretly signaled them that she would buy them twenty minutes. Walking with the class, Minako smiled and savored the rich notes of the piano. It was almost like listening to her momma.

Running through the doorway last, Kayano gave a sign of relief, "Phew! Everyone got through the lobby safely!" she said happily.

Looking back Sugaya smiled, "Bitch-sensei's amazing," he said impressed.

Nodding in agreement, Isogai smiled, "Yeah, she never mentioned a thing about being able to play the piano," he said.

Pausing, Karasuma looked down at them all, "You shouldn't underestimate her by looking at her everyday self," he told them before continuing onward. "She's as capable as any other outstanding hitman out there. If you reach her class…you have any skill that would be useful in an infiltration assassination mastered. The person teaching you guys about the art of communication, is arguably the best honey trap in the world," he said, actually giving their silly sensei praise.

"Nurufufufu, I suppose there's no need for me to worry, even if I can't move," said Korosensei.

Traveling up stairs, Fuwa smiled, "I wonder what she was playing," she pondered.

"Phantasmic Improptu Piece," answered Minako.

Looking over, Fuwa raised an eyebrow, "You play Minako?" she asked her surprised.

Laughing, Isogai looked back, "Can you play as well as well as Bitch-sensei?" he asked her.

Going to answer, Minako was cut off by another, "Minako's better than Bitch-sensei," Karma said.

Stopping on the steps, Minako looked back surprised, "…How would you know that?" she asked.

Chuckling, Nagisa spoke up, "Quite a few times back when we were still in the main school, Karma-kun would convince me to cut gym. When we did, we always hid out in the music room because no one looked in there. After all you, The Princess, practiced in there during gym. People would assume you saw us if we went in there. So we would hide out and often listened to you till it was time for class," he confessed, giving her a friendly smile.

Smiling Karma started up once more, "Minako doesn't give as good of performance as Bitch-sensei, but if were talking about skill, Minako's better. It's not just limited to piano too, she plays lots of instruments and all of them very well…I guess Minako could be considered a musical genius," he said giving her praise. Feeling her cheeks grow hot, she looked down and let her hair blanket her face from peering eyes, because she couldn't look him in the eye. If she did, she would very likely die from happiness, not only did she get praised by Karma he consider her music to be good.

She was on cloud nine.

Finally reaching the top of the steps, they all came out to a plush lobby. Looking around, Minako took in the features of hotel's second lobby. Everything was quite lavishing. This was the kind of hotels her father stayed in while he ran around the world doing his business. It made her wonder if they were all legit hotels or the dark ones like this, "Now, there's a reason I had you guys come dressed as you are," Karasuma said, leading them along. "As long as we could get past the strict check point, we could act as if we were regular guest," he told them.

Looking at him like he was crazy, Sugaya pointed to himself, "Guest? Isn't this a hotel where bad guys stay? Would a bunch of middle school kids be here?" he asked.

Sighing, Karasuma scowled, "From what I hear, there're quite a few. The sheltered children of performers and the wealthy. There kids who were raised as if they were kings. They stain their hands in immoral deeds while keeping an innocent face," he said

Chuckling in agreement, Korosensei beamed, "That's right, so you will all pretend to be one of those children. Let us all walk as if the whole world were beneath us," he said.

Scoffing, Terasaka grinned at Minako, "So just acted like the bitchy queen!" he said snickering. At once everyone struck poses as they tried to do just as Korosensei asked or mockingly copied her because of what Terasaka said.

"Yes, yes, that's the way!" Korosensei yelled.

Just in case they were doing the latter, Minako glared at the lot of them, "Oh you all can kiss my ass!" yelled Minako furious.

Laughing, Nagisa jabbed her, "Now, now, queen put on your queenly face" he said jokingly.

Sighing, Karasuma watched them all not really sure what to say, "That's the way…huh? And we don't need you to join them," he said glaring at Korosensei who was showing his green strips.

"And I do not act like the world is beneath my feet," yelled Minako stomping her foot.

Laughing Karma wrapped an arm around her Minako pulling her close, "That's the spirit Cinderella, start getting that tantrum going!" he teased, while she blushed at the closeness between them. Walking along he kept his arm around her, before whispering into her ear, "Want to play boyfriend-girlfriend again, like we did with Asano?" he teased, his breath ticking her ear.

Shuddering pleasurable, Minako looked away her face burning even brighter but she didn't push him away because while a large part of her liked this. Another part also knew that if they played like that it would help people buy the story they were guest of celebrities of gangsters. After all lies, sex, and drugs ruled the world celebrities and criminals lived in.

Speaking up again, Korosensei watched them amused, "However, we still do not know who our enemy is. There's a chance that our enemy may also act as a guest to attack us. Let us be on high alert as we proceed," he warned them.

"Got it!" many of them said.

Untangling from Karma, Minako stayed by his side as they headed toward their destination they passed by very few people. Looking over as two guys passed, she found they quickly turned their gaze away from her, "It really does feel like we're just one of the guests," whispered Chiba, "Actually, they're trying to avoid even looking in our direction. I guess they want to stay away from trouble too," he muttered surprised.

Snorting, Minako shook her head, "Their idea of trouble is much different than from what you're thinking, they could care less about causing trouble with guest. But if they start hitting on a kid who happens to be the bosses kid or the bosses kid's friend that don't like them. They're likely to end up in a ditch somewhere with their hands cut off…if they're luck," she said. Izaya often threatened anyone who stopped by the house if they looked at her in a ways he deemed inappropriate. Then the guy who asked her out after assuming she was the age appropriate Makoto…well he vanished.

Mysteriously at that too.

Listening her, Korosensei agreed, "True, but just in case, if there are any problems like that. Karasuma-sensei will find it for us as our vanguard," he said.

His words fell on deaf ears however, rushing forward an eager Yoshida and Terasaka passed Karasuma-sensei brimming with over confidence, "Heh, this is too easy. We're runnin' outta time, so let's pick up the pace," he declared.

Sighing as they started forward, Minako rolled her eyes, those idiots would get them caught. The guest walking toward them would probably complain about rowdy children. Hearing a gasp, she practically leaped out of her skin when Fuwa yelled across the room, Terasaka-kun! Look out!" she yelled. As she said it the man coming toward them reached into his pocket and lifted the collar of his shirt, covering his face.

Whipping out a silver canister Karasuma-sensei rushed forward and grabbed both boys by their collar flinging them back just as a cloud of gas was released. Engulfing Karasuma-sensei entirely, holding his breath Karasuma sent a kick and knocked the gas container from the unknown man's. Both men then quickly retreated from each other. Once he was a good ways from his own gas, the man began to lower his makeshift mask, "How did you know?" he questioned. "Without giving off any bloodlust I kill as I pass by, this is supposed to be my specialty, Little Miss Kappa," he said gazing at her.

Eyeing Fuwa, Minako frowned how did she know.

Gazing at him calmly, Fuwa spoke, "Mister, you were the one that gave us those complimentary drink when we first got to the hotel," she said.

Looking back, Minako frowned and studied him with everyone else. Removing his hat and picturing him in black and white she and the rest of the class gasp, he was the greeter! Smiling, the assassin chuckled, "That's not much to go on to make a decision. Even if it wasn't in the drinks, there were plenty of other chances to serve the virus right?" he questioned her.

Stepping in front of the group, Fuwa began to pace back and forth as she explained her theory, it was almost like watching a female Sherlock Holmes. "Everyone was infected from food or drinks mixed with the virus. That's what Takebayashi-kun said. The only things that the entire class consumed as a whole were, those drinks and the dinner on the boat. But, Mimura-kun and Okajima-kun who didn't eat that dinner because they were editing the movie, were infected too. That narrows down the cause of the infection to those drinks that afternoon," she said stopping.

Turning toward the assassin with a bright smile, she pointed to him enthusiasm building up, "And so, the culprit was you, Mister Man!" she declared.

Shrinking back, the man grimaced at her obviously not liking the fact that he had been bested by a middle school student.

Gazing at her in amazement, Nagisa gave praise, "That's amazing Fuwa-san!" he said happily.

Nodding in agreement, Kayano laughed, "It's like your some sort of detective!" she cried.

Blushing enjoying the attention Fuwa laughed, "Fufufu, if you read Shonen manga on a regular basis, you're able to quickly adapt to unusual situation! Especially for mysteries, Shonen Magazine and Shonen Sunday are full of mega hits!" she happily.

While she spoke though, Minako caught movement from the corner of her eye when Karasuma shook then right before their eyes he fell," Karasuma-sensei!" she yelled rushing to his side. Sweating slight he held out an arm like he was telling her to go away but she wouldn't leave him alone. Pulling out her bow she pointed the arrow at the man who eyed it nervously, "What did you do?!" she yelled.

"You're a poison user aren't you? And you're extremely skilled at practical application," said Korosensei.

Smirking, he eye Minako's cross boy but turned to leave. Did he seriously think she wouldn't use this on another human being? Because she would! She didn't give a rat's ass about the law, not when the lives of the people she loved were at stake. "It's my own special anesthesia for indoor use. Breathing it in for a single moment could bring down even an elephant, as soon as it's exposed to the air, it breaks down and there's no sign of it," he said proudly.

"Are you the one who spread the virus? You should know that I will never be affected by them, so it's useless to use it to exchange," he said.

Giving him a sneer, the man turned, "Who knows, we'll seems that you don't really want to exchange anyway. So this negotiation was fail, I will come back to tell boss now," he said, before dodging when Minako shot at him. She managed to nick his cheek though, turning to run for it he stopped when he found what waited for him.

"You're not going anywhere," snapped Minako while everyone stood ready with weapons in hand.

Holding out her hand for Karasuma, he took it and forced himself up, "In the instance we come across an enemy immediately close off their escape route, and cut off their line of contact. They've fulfilled all their orders. You…the moment you saw us, you should've gone back to report it instead of attacking," he said making the man sweat.

Gazing at his panicked expression as he realized his mistake, Minako smirked, "Wah, wah," she teased.

Trying to put on a tough front, he gazed at Karasuma, "Hmph, I'm surprised you can still talk," he said watching Karasuma push Minako back a safe distance away. "But, it's just a bunch of brats. If you die, there won't be any orders to follow, and they'll probably just run away," he said pulling out another canister of gas to use.

What happen next was in one fluid motion, Karasuma signaled Minako who threw a real knife straight for the hand that held the gas in the same moment her teacher leaped up. The moment her knife hit the canister dropped harmlessly to the ground as Karasuma's knee smashed into the man's face. Landing gracefully as the assassin flew back, he was only on his feet for a second before falling over, "Karasuma-sensei!" cried Minako together with everyone else, she quickly caught him only to cry out when the full weight of him forced her to the ground pinned underneath.

"Muscle is heavier than fat, muscle is heavy than fat!" she yelled getting squashed.

Rushing over the guys quickly pulled Karasuma off of her and helped him stand. He could do just that, but he was shaky and seemed to be exerting all his energy trying to stand straight. Grimacing, he nodded his head to the unconscious assassin, "Use the furniture to hide his body in the corner," he ordered leaning heavily on Isogai. The next few minutes, the all dragged the gas assassin to the corner and just as they began to hide him Karasuma gave an irritable sigh.

"It's no good. It takes everything I have just pretending to walk normally," he said annoyed, "To get to a state where I can fight again…it may or may not take about thirty minute," he said irritably.

With that said, he started down the hall with Isogai helping him, "…Yeah…he's a super human," commented Minako.

Nodding Sugaya frowned, "It doesn't make sense for someone who was sprayed in gas strong enough to take down an elephant to be walking at all," he said stunned.

Nodding, Hinata gazed at Karasuma's back amazed, "That guy's pretty much a monster too," she said.

Stepping forward, Minako and the others followed after all of them realizing just how fortunate they were to be taught by such amazing senseis. If not for them, they would have failed at the lobby, so it brought about a good question would they even be able to win this? "My~" said Korosensei breaking through all their thoughts, "It's finally beginning to feel like summer vacation!" he said happily his face changing to show an orange sun.

There was only a single moment of silence before they all began to vent their frustrations.

"What are you acting all happy-go-lucky for?!" yelled Megu.

"Just because you're in a completely safe form all by yourself!" cried Kayano.

"Nagisa spin him round until he gets sick," commanded Yoshida.

At once Nagisa spin the living paper weight, "We seriously need to come up with a fined when you say stupid crap!" snapped Minako glaring at the spinning sensei.

Snatching him from mid-spin, Karma grinned evilly, "What a great idea Minako! Okay Terasaka, I'm gonna screw this in, so drop your pants and spread your cheeks," he said looking over expectantly.

Gaping, Terasaka blanched, "I'll die!" he yelled.

Smiling, Minako stepped over to the large boy, "Oh come on, take one for the team!" she said.

"No way in hell!" he barked.

Taking Korosensei back, Nagisa held him up at eyelevel, "Korosensei, how does this feel like summer vacation?" he asked him.

Perking back up, he started his explanation, "Teachers and students do not share a familiar relationship and so, during summer vacation, there are time when students stray from the care of their teachers to a place where they must be independent and stand on their own two feet. It'll be okay, as long as you do what you've learned during your regular physical training sessions. Yes, there's no need to fear any enemy," he said confidently. Taking in each of their faces, his grin widen to the Cheshire cat's size, "If it's you guys, I know you all can clear this. This assassination summer vacation," he said firmly.

Sighing, they all started along once more, they still had lingering fear but their steps were much surer as they headed further inside. They didn't reach trouble, till they arrived at the lookout hall. It gave the most spectacular view of the island and the ocean. Watching the moon glitter off the ocean's surface, she sighed, if not for this she and Rio could be out there enjoying that wonderful feature. Along with Mimura and Okajima, they would tell her she looked pretty and she give them a flirty comment that would make them all laugh. Then they all talk about their frustrations of not being able to kill Korosensei like they wanted. It wasn't fair. They were just about at the elevator when they hit a yet another snag for the evening. Bumping into Karma's back, she stepped back and frowned, "What's going on?" she whispered, wondering if they found another enemy.

Frowning, he shrugged and waved for her to follow, tip toeing after him, both craned their neck and found a man was up ahead, a lone man leaning against the windows.

He was impeccably tall with dirty blond hair that hung long. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather with a solitary brightly colored jacket he left open. From this distance, she would definitely say he was of European descent, perhaps Swedish…maybe a Dane. "Hey, that guy standing over there looks like a real badass," said Sugaya worried.

Nodding Yada frowned, "His atmosphere," she muttered worried.

Sharing her concern, Yoshida grimaced, "Yeah, you can totally tell. No matter how you look at him, he's on the side of kill," he said really not liking their situation.

Frowning, Minako peered at him nervously, seeing Karasuma sweat she cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, "Maybe I can get his attention and lead him away," she whispered.

"What?!" whispered Kayano looking worried.

Shaking his head, Karasuma scowled, "He's looking for kids your age, you go up to him and you offer yourself over!" he snapped.

Frowning she sighed, "_While that may be true, I don't even remotely look like you now do I professor, as much as it pains me to say this…I don't look Japanese,_" she said, not holding back one bit. She let the accent mix with her words, dripping off her tongue easily now that she didn't hold back. Gazing at them all, she sighed, "I mean honestly is there anyone here who saw me at first sight and thought I had a single drop of Japanese?" she asked.

"Nope!" said Karma cheerily.

"Not even a little," said Isogai truthfully.

"Your Japanese?" asked Megu surprised.

Feeling a stab at her heart, Minako scowled, "I really hate you people sometimes…anyway these assholes are looking for Japanese school students…not a someone clearly from _good old merry England_," she said, rolling her eyes at the end.

Going to give his verdict, Karasuma was stopped when a loud shatter was heard, jumping with everyone else. Minako looked over and found a large crack in the thick glass. "How boring-nu," said the man looking irritated. "If I can hear your footsteps…I can't consider a single one of you as being formidable-nu," he said. He was saying such threatening words, but Minako couldn't with what he was putting at the ending of his sentences. "There was supposed to be a teacher from an elite force in command-nu…I thought," he said.

Sighing, he turned toward them, "It seems…you were done in by "Smogs'," gas-nu. Did you fall short of defeating each other-nu?" he questioned them. Then with a sigh he waved to them, "Come out," he demanded of them. Making her way toward them, Minako scowled, he made a crack in the wall but there was something all of them wanted to point out. Only it was something they were so scared too.

All save for one member of course, stepping up Karma grinned, "You use "-nu" a lot, don't you old man?" he questioned happily.

"Oh thank god your, you," said Minako relieved.

Looking not the least bit embarrassed, the man explained, "I heard that if you add, "Nu", it give your speech a samurai's tone. I thought it would sound cool so I tried it-nu," he said. Now that he spoke, she wondered if maybe he was German. Frowning as she peered at him closer, Minako found that she recognized him…well not his face…but some of his features were quite familiar. He had a mean expression just like a certain cousin of hers. Lifting up his hands cracking his fist, he gave a sly smile, "If not, that's fine too-nu. If I kill everyone here and no longer will use "nu", my embarrassing use of it be all but forgotten," he said confidently.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Yeah, except for the fact that you've probably used it since you've gotten off the airplane or whatever brought you here. Which means that people who work at the airport heard it, people at the hotel heard it, people who are helping your asshole of a boss heard it, and then there's your boss," she said poking holes in that theory.

Freezing, he turned his stare toward her and narrowed his eyes, "…Have we met…your irritatingly familiar," he said cracking his hands once more.

Breaking his concentration on Minako, Korosensei spoke up, "Bare hands…is that your assassination tool?" he questioned the man.

Coming back, the man gave a proud smirk, "There's actually a high demand for this-nu. It's a huge plus not being caught-nu during a body search," he said amused. Before lowering his hands, "Once I get close enough, I just readjust their cervical vertebrae. If I felt like it, I could crush their skull too," he said, he wasn't really bragging just telling off his skill.

Grimacing, Minako cringed, that had to hurt, not to mention it wouldn't kill you right off. You would practically suffocate if no one got to you in time. If you shattered the vertebrae then that mean you became paralyzed from the neck down, shuddering Minako grimaced, that was awful. "But it's interesting-nu. The more I forge my powers for killing…the more I want to test it out on things other than assassinations. In other words, battle. A death match with a strong opponent," he said, zeroing his gaze in on Karasuma, a bit of disappointment crossed his face though.

"But, I'm disappointed-nu. With this sad view in front of me, I lost my will to test out anything. It's a pain in the ass to kill even one runt. I'll call my boss and pal to kill you all-nu," he said pulling out his phone, they all were about to yell out when Karma rushed past them all. Quick as lightening he grabbed a nearby potted plant and swung it. It clipped the guys arm but it did what Karma wanted.

It smashed the man's phone.

Staring the assassin down without an ounce of fear in his eyes, Karma smiled, "Hey, old man-nu. For a pro, you seem like a pretty normal guy. If it's just glass or a skull, I could break it too. But wait, the way you're so quick to call your buddies, are you afraid to go one on one with a middle school kid?" he asked mockingly.

"Karma-kun!" cried Minako shocked.

Laughing he looked over his shoulder, "Don't get so bent out of shape princess, I know exactly what I'm doing," he said casually.

"Don't be reckless-" yelled Karasuma only to be cut off.

"Stop right there, Karasuma-sensei," said Korosensei rather calmly.

Looking back, Minako frowned, why would Korosensei be encouraging this. "His chin is down," he started. Looking back Minako found that Karma was as Korosensei said, he had a serious look in his eyes while the playful gleam and smile stayed. Could he be taking this serious? "Until now, he would always stick his chin out with an abundant sense of composure. His stance was that of one looking down on his opponent. But now, it's different. His foul mouth hasn't changed, but his sight is set straight and lacks hesitation. He's observing his opponent head on," he explained to them all.

Fading out of the conversation, Minako held her arms to her chest. She really hoped Korosensei was right and that Karma knew what he was doing! Watching his back, she took to gazing at his opponent and found her frown deepen. This guy…she really didn't want to think it but he look so much like her cousin that it was beginning to worry her. Shedding his shirt, he showed off a powerful build, yet he was think and filled with wiry muscle opposed to bulging muscle.

Simon had the same kind of build and there was no way he inherited that from auntie, Izaya no matter what he did could never get muscles like that. His strength literally never showed. Then there was that mean look on his face. He probably had that look when he wasn't pissed, same as her cousin, no matter what Simon felt to others he seemed perpetually pissed. Then there was the strength, despite what Karma was, this guy's strength wasn't completely normal. Not to mention he had pretty large hands… another trait her dear old cousin had!

Was it possible for her aunt to have had Simon with this guy? If so…why did her aunt know an assassin? Could she…be one? It would explain some things. Like why mom never wanted her to talk about her work or all that other stuff. Why Simon was able to fight better than any playground bully but there was no way her aunt was an assassin.

No, that was crazy. Her crazy loveable aunt was so small, cute, and way to clumsy to be an assassin, this was just a coincidence and there was no way this guy was Simon's dad. It was like her aunt said, she got drunk at a party and ended up getting a little to lose. She left her one night stand and never got his name and was never able to find him after Simon came along.

That had to be it.

There was a moment of silence between the two guys, before Karma held up a finger, "One minute before we start…I need to make sure a certain we won't be interrupted," he said, making a beeline for Minako he swept her off her feet making her fall backward into one of his waiting arms. Then he quickly began to feel around her butt, chest, waist, and lower back. Shrieking, Minako wiggled in his grip before feeling three weights disappear. Once they did, she was back on her feet while Karma held in his hands her cross boy, a travel size easily hidden quiver full of arrows and a small pouch she held of both normal and Korosensei kunai, smiling casually like he hadn't done anything he turned to Terasaka who gapped.

Everyone, including their practically out of it sensei gazed at Karma with a look of horror and disbelief while Minako sunk to her knees behind him bright red with a look of mortification. She just got felt up by Karma! Not only that, he stole all her weapons. Laughing he tossed the bundle to Terasaka who simply let it bounce off his chest and fall to the floor as he stared at him, his mouth wide open.

Feeling tears come up, Minako's bottom lip trembled, "_I got felt up by the boy I like! Korosensei do something!_" she sobbed.

"What hell Karma!" shouted Terasaka finally coming back to reality.

"What do you think you're doing you sicko!" yelled Megu furious.

"Karma-kun not cool," said Isogai frowning.

Glaring at him, Kayano pointed, "Even if she has big boobs, she didn't deserve that!" she shouted.

Laughing, shrugging off their comment Karma just smiled, "If I didn't do that she would just become that guys target. She likes me so if she even thinks I'm in trouble she's gonna jump in and help me, which will just piss that guy off and make him go after her. He doesn't give a damn if were male or female or if were only middle school students. So I'm protecting Minako. How else did you expect me to find her weapons?" he said casually explaining.

Frowning, Isogai sighed, "Fine but how do you justify feeling up her chest!" he said sternly.

Looking at him, Karma blinked once then twice before a sly smirk made its way on, "Oh that was just for cheap thrills!" he said giving Minako a wink when he passed by, making her turn beet red.

Walking back out he strode straight up to the assassin who was watching him with the same look as the other, "Better pay attention old man," said Karma swinging what was left of his plant.

Snapping out of it right away, the assassin grabbed the trunk before it was inches away and crushed it easily, "Weak, you should look for a better weapon-nu. Little Mister Pervert," he said.

Smirking, Karma flung it away, "Don't need one and your just jealous…want me to tell you how soft her breast are," he teased before launching into the fight.

Sitting at the sidelines, Minako sniffed back tears while Terasaka and Yoshida crouched down by her, "Don't listen to him princess…he's a pervert," grumbled the large boy, holding out his hand for her.

"Yeah, come on queen. We won't let him pull a stunt like that again," said Yoshida.

Sniffing, Minako took his hand and stood up watching Karma's fight with everyone. Even if he felt her up, she still liked him…just thought him as more of a jerk now. Watching him, everyone's disgust with him quickly fade as he gave them a magnificent display. Karma was amazing! He deflected all the guy's blows which didn't really make sense because they were never taught defensive skills.

"Wow…he's evading and deflecting everything," said Kayano stunned.

Watching him interested, Korosensei hummed, "Those are Karasuma-sensei's defensive techniques, aren't they?" he questioned.

…Karma really was a genius.

Stepping back, the assassin frowned, "What's wrong? If you don't attack you'll never be able to get past here-nu," he questioned Karma, rather annoyed.

Shrugging, Karma jabbed his thumb back to them, "I wonder about that~ The more I keep you busy the easier everyone else can get past you," he said sneakily. Something that made the assassin tense up, laughing easily, Karma cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry, I won't do anything sneaky like that. I'll go on the offense this time, I want to fight you fair and square. Let's do this hand to hand, man to man," he said.

Frowning together with Terasaka, both of them shared looks, neither of them believed those words that just spewed from Karma's mouth. He was up to something. Now Minako was no longer worried about Karma, she was worried he was about to create a lifelong vendetta with an assassin. Why did the boy she like have to be so much damn trouble…not to mention a pervert!

Smiling, the man nodded, "That's a nice expression-nu, young perverted warrior," he said not dropping the pervert part. Sinking into a defensive pose, he watched Karma, "I feel like I can experience it if it's against you-nu. A fair fight you can't find in the assassination world, that is," he said which made Minako frown in response. With him saying it like that she had a feeling he too was up to something like Karma.

Eying her weapons as the fighting ensure, she was surprised when Terasaka kicked them away, "Not happening princess," he said not even looking at her. Looking back up, Minako bit her lip frustrated, Karma really was a genius is so many aspects. Landing a kick to the assassin's shin, the man went down…a bit too easy if you asked Minako. Karma was good, but this man had at least a decade of experience ahead of them. Bearing his back to Karma, said boy rushed toward his opening, could he actually got the drop on this guy?

Anticipation held up and the moment Karma leapt up ready to land the finishing blow, gas spewed out right toward Karma at point blank. Gasping, Minako took a step forward only to get yanked back by Terasaka, "Karma-kun!" shouted Minako worried.

Staggering, he went limp and fell getting caught by a very cocky looking assassin. Smirking, the man held Karma up by his hair, "One down," he said happily. Smirking evilly, He gazed at Karma and grabbed his head, "It was dragging out for a while, so I tried out 'Smog's' anesthesia gas-nu," he told them all, looking very happy with himself.

Growling, Yoshida glared, "Th-That's dirty. How can you call it fair when you're hiding something like that?" he cried.

Giving a small scoff, the assassin lifted Karma up by his head, "I never said that I would only use my hands-nu. Don't over-obsess over you obsession. That's another secret you learn from being in this business long enough-nu. A spray of gas from point blank. Unless you're expecting it, there's no way you can defend against it," he said arrogantly.

What happen next left them all shocked. Out of nowhere the assassin was enveloped by gas, gapping along with the rest of the class. Minako's eyes traveled back to the canister that was in Karma's grasp, as the assassin let him go and fell back, Karma was shown with a handkerchief over his face.

Falling back gas flowing out of his mouth, the assassin glared up at Karma who grinned gleefully and cruelly, "What a coincidence. We were thinking the same thing," he said happily.

Staggering back, the man reached into his shirt and pulled out a knife. Letting out a war cry, he rushed toward Karma who easily dodged him and grabbed his arms. Using all his weight, he made the assassin fall on his face and his knife went flying. "Come on, Terasaka. Hurry up, we need duct tape and numbers to win against a monster like this," he said happily.

Sighing, Terasaka scratched his temple, "Alright, alright," he muttered. Rushing forward with many members of the class, "Your promise for a bare handed one on one was all BS, huh?" he asked before leaping up. Together as one, they all landed heavily on the assassin who cry out in pain.

Sighing, with Isogai still at his side Karasuma sighed, "Be careful when you tie him down. You need to watch out for his superhuman strength, even when he is paralyzed. Pay attention especially to his palms because you can get caught in his grip," he informed them. Watching everyone wrap the man up, Minako sighed and made her way over to her weapons. Strapping them all back in place.

By the time she was done, the assassin was strapped down and completely bound.

Frowning, Minako eyed Karma, "When did you get that?" she asked him.

Grinning evilly, Karma tossed a used one up and down, "I swiped the one you shot out of the poison-man's hand and then nicked the leftovers. I thought it would be a waste to just throw it away," he said pocketing his spare.

Sighing, she shook her head, "You better be careful with those…some could be real poison," she said.

Growling from his place, the assassin looked up at Karma, "How…My gas attack…you didn't breathe it in because you saw it coming. I only showed you my bare hands…so how?" he asked puzzled.

Turning to face him, Karma smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I was looking out for everything other than your bare hands," he said like it was obvious. "I'm sure you really did want to have a barehanded fight, but in this situation, a pro wouldn't continue to use their bare hands. In order to stop us here, you would need to use any means necessary. If I were in your shoes, that's what I would do," he said seating himself in front of the assassin. "I believed in your consciousness as a pro. Because I believed that, I was on alert," he said peacefully.

"The Karma-kun who had never experienced a huge defeat…once he became a loser after the final exams. He must have realized. Losers are the same as me. They're human beings living with various thoughts on their minds. Inevitably, those who realize this…learn not to lock down on their opponents during battle," Korosensei said. "Just as you, yourself are doing. Is the enemy thinking the same way? Is he putting in the same effort? You begin to look closely at your enemy's abilities and situation. You become a person capable of respecting your opponent and becoming vigilant of him. When such a person stands on the battlefield…you can say that he [has no openings]," Korosensei finished.

Seeing the smiles on both of their faces, Minako sighed, "You know nothing of Karma…even if he tasted defeat he will never be a good sport about anything, she said flatly, ignoring Nagisa and Korosensei and making her way over to assassin and pervert she liked.

Smiling, the assassin looked down, "You're really something, young perverted warrior. Although I lost, I had a fun time-nu," he said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, was she really the only one who was able to read the red-head?

Gazing at him momentarily, Karma pulled out wasabi and mustard, "Eh, what are you talking about? The fun is just about to start," he said.

Looking at him worried, the assassin sweated, "What is that-nu? What are you holding?" he asked.

Popping the caps off, Karma laughed, "Wasabi and mustard. I'm going to stick them up your nose-nu, old man," he said happily.

"What-nu?!" yelled the assassin.

Grinning devilishly once more, Karma squeezed the tubes, "I was on full alert earlier but, with you all tied up, that's pretty much all out the window now, right?" he said chuckling. "After I put this in, I'll plug your nose with a special clip, then…I'll shove these ghost peppers, which are a thousand times spicier than chili peppers, into your mouth… and then finally, I'll gag your mouth, and then the punishment will be complete," he said. Once he put in the nose clip, Minako came up and put a hold on Karma's fun.

Grabbing the tubes she sighed, "You can do this after I ask a question," she told him.

Gazing at her momentarily, Karma frowned and shrugged, "Whatever, as long as I get to have fun," he said.

Kneeling down, Minako pulled out her phone and flipped through pictures to find a lone picture of her aunt, once she did she hesitated but eventually showed the photo. "…Do you know her?" she questioned cautiously. If he did…it was possible her aunt was in the same line of work and even bigger possibility that this man was Simon's father. If he was…should she tell Simon?

Staring at the photo, the assassin turned away with a frowned, "I don't know her," he said, but he was lying, she could tell he was lying.

Glaring, Minako stood up, "…So you do know her…well you should know there's a huge possibility that you're a father because she has a twenty-five year old son," she said.

Whipping back, he looked at her surprised, "Lizzie had a baby!" he yelled shocked.

Sighing, Minako scowled, "Yeah…you so don't know her," she muttered standing up and dropping the tubes back into Karma's waiting hand. Walking back toward Nagisa and the others, she scratched her head unsure how to handle this. It was possible her aunt met him…but it was also possible that her aunt was an assassin and it would make sense. However it would also mean something else, her mom could have been one and she just couldn't see it. Her mother was a talent beautiful lady who never harmed a fly. How could she possibly even been a part of this kind of world? Feeling the curious eyes of the class, she shook her head, "Have fun with him Karma-kun," she said waving her hand.

Watching her momentarily, Karma smiled and turned back to the startled looking assassin, "Alright, now old man-nu, this is when you show me the spirit of a pro," he said taking everyone's attention back from Minako as he became his torture. He was sprawled out comfortably on the floor as he tortured the man with a number of spicy items. Causing howls to fill the hall.

Watching the exchange, everyone held nervous expressions as Karma continued on, "Korosensei, Minako's right. Karma-kun hasn't changed much," he said.

Watching the exchange with a nervous sweat, Korosensei agreed, "Yes, I fear for the future," he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you can tell me your thoughts! **


	14. Fourteen

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy yet another new chapter, I hope you like it and enjoy the little tidbits I add into the story!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She had to push all thoughts of her aunt, cousin, and possible uncle out of her mind. She would deal with that can of worms when Rio, Okajima, and Mimura's lives weren't hanging in the balance. So for now, she focused on the torture Karma was inflicting on her possible uncle. She would help him out, but she wasn't feeling all that kind right now. Because the fact of the matter was, that her might be uncle was in league with the people who poisoned her friends.

Sighing, Karasuma shook his head as Karma ducked taped the assassin's mouth shut, "Alright, Terasaka-kun, Yoshida-kun hid him away in a closet…we need to get a move on," he instructed.

Watching the boys with the help of some others lug the moaning assassin away, Minako sighed, "Karma…before I forget," she said walking up to him before swiftly slapping him across the face.

Standing still for a moment, Karma turned back and just flashed a cocky smile, "Thank you, may I have another?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Minako shoved past him, "You're a jerk!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The next couple of minutes they made their way up the stairs and found another obstacle welcoming them in their mission. The door they needed to get through had to be opened on the other side. The only way to it, through an ongoing rave; one more than likely filled with drugs, drunks, and men who were more than willing to party with a bunch of middle school kids.

Sighing as she peeked in Minako frowned, she was kind of aware of what went on in these kinds of parties because of an incident last year. One that had been caused by Rio by the way. "What should we do?" questioned Kayano.

Smiling, Yada chuckled, "That should be obvious," she said.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "Yep…we go through and by we, I mean us girls," she said.

Shaking her head in agreement, Yada winked, "That's right!" she said looking rather pumped.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Sounds good to me…what do you have to say Karasuma-sensei?" she asked him. He looked rather pensive like he didn't want them to go. He didn't really have a choice though, it was either let them go or end the mission here. After all, he didn't have the strength to kick it down. Nor was that a good idea, if it took more than one kick that would alert people. Or give them a head start in alerting the man they were after and then he would hit explode.

Seeing his confliction, Megu cleared her throat, "We would be better suited for this Karasuma-sensei, as girls they wouldn't watch her nearly as much as the boys. Not to mention they seem to not bother checking anything with the girls, we can slip in unnoticed," she said helping his decision along.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Plus we're big girls, we know not to talk to strangers or to take weird pills from guys or accept alcoholic drinks. I even know to order a new drink if mine has been out of my line of sight at all," she said happily.

Giving her a look, Terasaka crossed his arms, "Who the hell gave you that advice?" he asked.

Shrugging, Minako sighed, "Big bro was all about safety…despite his life style. Along with not accepting strange drinks and pills, I'm not to wander around seemly abandon alleys daytime or nighttime, I can never accept rides from anyone I don't know or barely known. Out of all the other girls I would probably be targeted first when it comes to guys wanting to rape because I look completely foreign. Um, let's see, oh, never ever go to a bar known as Iguana Lanes," she said before taking noticed of everyone's expression, all looked at her in disbelief.

All save for Korosensei who actually seemed interested.

"All excellent tips," Korosensei said approvingly.

Sighing, Terasaka shook his head, "There's seriously something wrong with your brother, you should lock your door at night to make he doesn't come in your room and watch you at night," he said.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from Terasaka, "We'll just be going across the club, distracting a doorman, and then we'll be back with you. Come on Karasuma-sensei, you know we can handle this, I mean this is way easier than sneaking up or poisoning that thing," she said pointing to Korosensei who gave his signature laugh and made green strips appear.

Sighing, looking down like he was still thinking about it, a sly smile worked its way onto Fuwa's face, "I have a suggestion to make you feel better about it," she said evilly.

Raising an eyebrow, Karasuma got a look on his face like he was afraid to ask, but curiosity compelled him to question her, "…What do you have in mind?" he questioned.

Rubbing her hands, together an evil glint in her eyes, she turned toward a certain boy and at once some of the other girls knew what she was getting at. Evil smiles touched them all as a nervous Nagisa back away right into Karma's ensnarling hands, "Time to dress up Nagisa-kun," he said.

* * *

They found some clothes for Nagisa by the pool side and once he was dressed and his boy clothes with the group the girls started toward the club. The ground pulsed and lights flashed inside, the scent of alcohol got stronger when they passed the bouncers easily along with the stink of drugs. Clouds of smoke swirled around the room and Minako coughed and waved a hand in front of her face.

"I forgot how smoky these places get," she grumbled.

Frowning taking in their surroundings, Megu peered over, "You come to clubs like these?" she questioned her with a disapproving expression.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "It's not like that, well most of the time…there was only one time and that was Rio's fault. As for the others, sometimes I can't get my brother on my phone so I have to go to his clubs and stuff. Some of them are places like this unfortunately," she muttered looking around as bodies thrashed to the music. There were adults, teens, and middle school students.

Frowning, Kayano looked around, "Your brother really is a real life criminal," she muttered.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Usagi's death hit everyone…that's why it should have been me who die. I wouldn't have caused such a disruption. They all expected me to die," said Minako quietly. She was lost in her thoughts before she felt eyes, looking up to find pensive stares, she waved her hands out in front of her, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything…I just think that's the truth," she said sighing, it really should have been her.

Clearing her throat, Hinata frowned, "We should push forward," she said.

Nodding, Minako looked around at all the people who joined together and danced, she wondered if they even truly realized that they were in the slums of humanity right now. They were partying with the worst people right now, but they all smiled despite the fact they would only find misery here. It was a pit of human filth…if only she could pull Izaya out of it.

But she was getting closer to answers…if her aunt was indeed an assassin then that meant there was a good chance mom was one as well. Usagi's death could have had something to deal with that and that meant her mom left them to protect them. It would also explain some things, Izaya this past year alone had been so much more protective. If he knew mom was an assassin maybe he began to keep eyes out for assassins, there had been a surplus coming to Japan because of Korosensei. Maybe that's why he was so work up over everything. If she could find her mother maybe she would be able to have her convince Izaya to come back from the slums.

…Was her mother out there still alive?

Or had she died long ago?

Those two questions often crossed her mind. More than she liked to admit. It more than often came to her when she was forced to take notice she had no mother. Mother's day, her birthday, parent day's at school, and she was even forced to take notice when she was just out and about. She always seemed to find mother-daughter pairings. Sighing, Minako frowned she couldn't think about this right now, not now, not while Rio and everyone was in danger.

Besides, she could do something about her friends right now and nothing about her family at the moment. She would take care of this when everything was done. Maybe after they took care of this ordeal she could ask Karasuma for permission to speak to her might be uncle. He could confirm everything she was thinking. Then once she got her answers she would demand her aunt and cousin come to Japan and then force everyone to sit down and give her answers.

It would be hard but she could make it possible. Even if her father and brother wrote off her aunt and cousin they couldn't stop this if she demanded it because they couldn't tell her no. No one had the guts to go against her, the environment they created around her was both awful and empowering.

They made her feel suffocated and miserable since they always protected her and tried to keep her safe from people to germs. They only thought of her safety and nothing about her feelings, how she might feel about her accomplishments and talents. Yet, they also empowered her. They could never do anything to really upset her, she knew for a fact that they were aware she secretly saw auntie and Simon; at least Izaya and papa did.

Makoto was probably the only one blissfully unaware within the family.

She lived in her own bubble, she wasn't all that smart and for once that was probably a blessing.

Looking around, Kayano frowned, "Anyone else feel that we are seriously out of place here?" asked Kayano nervously.

Looking back, all of them caught each other's eyes and began to laugh. "You can say that again," said Minako feeling some tension leave her. Leave it to Kayano to put them all at ease. Minako could feel the tension leave her as they all headed toward the other side only this time in better spirits.

Laughing together, they all relaxed and began to make their way across the floor chatting with each other secretly hoping for no one to come up to them. After all, they were on a mission. Looking back when she noticed the special member of their team lagging, Fuwa smiled and laughed, "Come on, Nagisa-kun! You're a man right?! You need to walk in front and protect us!" she said playfully.

Peering back at Nagisa, Minako found herself smiling and frowning at once, Nagisa was in a very hilarious situation and while he was she also found herself a bit irritated. Looking down with a blushing face he shook his head no, taking small steps, "I can't…I definitely can't walk in front," he said.

He was so damn cute!

It was freaking irritating, he made a super cute girl and looked amazing in his outfit. She wanted that outfit it was so cute, but Nagisa took the form of a cute girl and he was a boy. It just came so naturally to him! Looking back with a smile, Megu chuckled, "Don't give up. We need you men, but the security's tighter for guys," she said with a slight apologetic smile.

Giving Nagisa an irate look as he fiddled with the skirt, he took noticed and shrank back a little, "W-what's wrong Minako-chan?" he asked confused.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Does anyone else find it a bit irritating that he's this cute without even trying," she asked.

Nodding, Rinka frowned at Nagisa who gawked at Minako, "You look to natural, you look too much like a pure maiden," she said in agreement.

Looking at them both, he gawked, "I don't want to look like a maiden! Cute or otherwise" he cried before looking back up front, "Where did you get these clothes from?" he asked nervously.

Smirking, trekking forward, Megu shrugged, "Someone left them by the poolside. No idea where the owner went through," she said.

Snorting, Minako chuckled, "Yeah, she probably doesn't need them I bet you anything she off getting busy with a man old enough to be her big brother if not her dad…then to top it off she's not using protection…the world we live in," she said shaking her head.

Blushing, Fuwa turned away with a delighted face, "Ha-ah I can't take it anymore. I wanna get away from this filthy place already," she said.

Looking at her, Nagisa sighed, "You say that, but you look like you're having a lot of fun Fuwa-san," he said quietly.

Looking back to answer him, Minako stopped and frowned when a boy made a beeline for them or rather straight for Nagisa. Grabbing the boy dressed like a girl on the shoulder he stopped him, "Hey, where are you guys from?" he asked. Frowning, Minako eyed this boy and was not impressed, he looked like he was doped and drunk, obviously a rich boy with a million and one problems. "Wanna have a drink with me over there? I have money so I'll pay for whatever you guys want," he said.

That wouldn't be happening though, she would only allow guy friends, her brother, and Karma buy her drinks and she doubted the latter would even do that.

Sighing, Megu pushed forward, "Alright Nagisa, go keep him company!" she commanded. That got her a startled look, leaning in close she whispered so only he could hear but Minako could catch it, "If it's you you'll be alright by yourself, right? We'll call you when we finish preparing for [the plan]," she told him before pushing him toward the waiting boy.

Casting Nagisa a small wave Minako and the girls were on their way once more. Walking along, Minako sighed, "I'm so glad our school doesn't have drunks and druggies…I'll give that devil that," she muttered crossed, those kind of people just dragged you down. Which made it bad when that happened to family, friends, and loved ones.

"The only positive thing he's created I would say," said Rinka quietly.

They only go so far before they ran into trouble once more. This time their trouble came in the form of flunkies, low level flunkies at that if Minako guessed right. "Yo ladies, just you girls? Why don't you guys hang with us tonight?" asked the beanie and shades wearing one.

Minako had to wonder why the hell he wore shades, seriously it was so dark in here.

Looking irritated, Megu started in on them, "You know, let me tell you something-," she started before getting stopped by Yada who grabbed her shoulder and winked.

Stepping forward, Yada walked up with a calm expression, "You guys look pretty cool, and we wanna hang out, but we're out with our daddies tonight," she said with a slight mischievous tone. Tossing something up and down in the air, she continued on, "My daddy's kinda scary, so you should forget about it," she said happily.

Laughing, not bothered at all shade's friend surged forward eager, "Hya, hya, hya if your daddy's so scary, we'll just do some light partying," he said.

Stooping her throwing, Yada kept her smile but sharpen her stare, "Then, should I introduce you to daddy?" she questioned them.

At once a fearful expression came over both guy's faces, "Daddy gave this to me and told me to always how it, I mostly just use it as a scuba charm, " she said to Hinata who watched nervously herself, wondering what power that tiny object had to make two guys shake in their boots.

"Ex-Excuse us," the blond said before running off.

Chucking, going back to tossing it up and down, Yada posed victoriously, "Wussies, it's obviously a loaner," she said amused.

Coming in closer with the other girls, Minako raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that? It looks like a badge to alert others to what clan you belong. Or what they give the girls they claim as their own," she said curious, she had to wonder if Yada lived a life separate from them.

"Looks like she barrowed it from Bitch-sensei," said Rinka.

Nodding Yada, pocketed the small badge, "She's amazing that one. Yakuza, attorney, racehorse owner, she says they come in handy during jobs. She keeps all sorts of badges," she told them.

Laughing, Kayano looked back amused, "Oh yeah, you're the most enthusiastic one when it comes to listening to them, huh, Yada-san. Stories about Bitch-sensei's jobs I mean," she said amused.

Blushing a little, she scratched her head, "Yeah, not that I want to use seduction to accomplish things, but Korosensei mentioned it too. To 'carry a second blade,'" she told them all, "Skills for entertaining and negotiating, don't you think that these would be the ultimate blades when going out into society?" she questioned them all.

Laughing, Fuwa smiled, "Ohh~ Yada-san you're so cool. You're such an adult," she said.

Nodding, a bit of drool came from Kayano as she stared at Yada, "Ummm…I think I'm falling for you, even though you have big boobs," said Kayano.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I think you and my sister might get along," she said before looking over to Fuwa, "Also what is she talking about when she say's Korosensei said to carry a second blade?" she asked her curiously.

Smiling, Fuwa chuckled, "Oh that was before you came, we were all not all that motivated to do our best in the exams…he set us straight though and told us we couldn't count on the reward, someone else could swipe it out from under us. So we needed to make sure we have the necessary skills to continue on without the promise of the reward," she told her.

"Gotcha," she said nodding.

Catching their attention Megu waved over to them, "You guys, we made it all the way inside but, looks like this is the hard part after all. Depending on the situation we really might need a guy's help. Kayano-san go call Nagisa," she ordered.

"Okay!" said Kayano saluting.

"Oh, actually can I do it?" questioned Minako.

Looking over, Megu frowned, "Why?" she questioned.

Holding up her phone, Minako smiled, "Rio is deathly ill right now, when she gets better I'm sure she'll appreciate seeing pictures of Nagisa on his first date! It's the least I can do for her…plus Karma said he give me something extra special if I got embarrassing photos of Nagisa-kun," she said blushing slightly as all the girls gave her knowing looks.

"Eh so Minako's that kind of girl huh? Even if he molests her she'll still stay loyal to him. I guess Karma is lucky even if he doesn't appreciate it or realize it," said Rinka smiling at her, a slight amused expression on as she stared down a blushing Minako.

Laughing, Kayano shook her head, "I don't mind," she said.

Sighing, Megu shook her head, "I would check to make sure that extra special thing isn't anything perverted or painful," she said sighing, dismissing Minako with a wave of her hand.

Running off, back into the club Minako made a beeline for Nagisa and his date making sure to snap a series of photos of Nagisa being pestered by said boy before waving him over. Seeing her he jumped to his feet, "Ah, well I, I gotta go. See ya!" he told the boy rushing away.

Smiling at him when he arrived, Minako laughed, "How does it feel to use the wrong I?" she asked him as they hurried off, ignoring the other boys protest.

Giving her a dry look, he frowned, "It's not fun," he simply said.

Laughing, she lead him back along through the crowd only stopping when she felt a hand graze her butt, jumping Minako leaped away and right back to Nagisa who gave her a puzzled expression. Glaring out, the young blonde gaze out and was a little shocked when a girl stepped out, "Hey cutie, aren't they making you a bit young?" she asked giggling. Looking at the woman bewildered, Minako grimaced because this woman was obviously drunk. "Madam always did find some cute ones, how much are you?" she asked hiccupping.

Staring at her stunned, Minako found it difficult to find her voice, "Ex-excuse me?!" she asked.

Giving her a dirty grin, she leaned forward making Minako cringe because this woman's breath reeked of alcohol, she smelled liked margaritas. "That expensive huh? Oh well, pops gave me plenty," she said reaching into her chest, next thing Minako knew the lady pulled out a hug wad of cash and stuffed it down Minako's shirt before whispering her room number and slaughtered away.

Standing absolutely still, Minako looked down mortified. That woman, whoever she was, she thought she was a prostitute. Why? She wasn't dressed in a provocative way! Was it because of her hair or was this lady saying she look like a slut! Fighting back a frustrated scream, she glared at the ground feeling tears of humiliation and frustration show before crashing back to reality when a hand touched her shoulder, whipping back she found Nagisa staring at her with a look of sympathy, "…I won't tell anyone," he told her.

Blushing, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and began to delete her pictures of Nagisa, "And for that I won't show these," she said quickly pocketing it once more. She then proceeded to pocket the money the lady shoved down her shirt. She would throw it away, but if Izaya taught her anything it was to save money, even if the money was given to her by assholes.

Making their way through the crowd, this time with Minako keeping her head down a bright blush painted on her face she only looked up when Nagisa took the lead, "Does that happen often?" he asked her, taking the lead no doubt to keep what just happened, from happening.

Frowning, Minako looked back down and nodded, she usually never got paid but there had been a few times people came up to her and offered her money because they assumed she was one. "Less than you think, but more than I like," she muttered.

Gazing back, he nodded, "Your hair…because you're blonde," he said simply.

Nodding, she reached over and fingered her blond locks, "In Japan, having blonde hair is a sign of delinquency. Which is why Rio and Terasaka have blonde hair and it's because of that so many see it and automatically assume you're on the wrong side of the tracks," she muttered.

Gazing at her Nagisa frowned, "…You must have gotten harassed by teachers a lot," he said.

Sighing, she nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe it. It wasn't till I started middle school that I was finally left alone, my homeroom teacher brought me before the chairman. Hoping that he would finally make me dye my hair back to its proper color…worst mistake of his life. The chairman humiliated him and then proceeded to fire him telling him he wouldn't employee anyone who couldn't see that this was a natural hair color," she said sighing.

One of the many days the chairman showed his horrifying side.

When he found out why she had been brought before him an eerier expression overcame him. He stayed quiet for minutes before turning to her and asked her, what her natural hair color was. After she told him it was blonde, he turned to the teacher and asked him what gave him the impression that she was lying about her natural hair color. After that, it was one of the longest five minutes of her life as he proceeded to tell the man how incompetent he was and that he didn't like his time wasted.

Frowning, Nagisa shook his head, "You have had a lot of run ins with him," he muttered.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "More than I like to admit and they've all seemed to come more so after I joined Class E. I both would like to know why he keeps seeking me out, but I'm also kind of afraid of finding out why," she said sighing.

Nodding, he frowned, "Is he friends with your family, I know your father is quite wealthy," he said obviously thinking her dad was some kind of investor.

Shrugging, Minako frowned, "I know he knows my brother, Izaya practically idolizes him and sees him as the greatest teacher ever. Saying he put him on the right path. My brother went to our school, both middle and high school which was around the time Usagi died and Izaya went through his change. The chairman did stop Izaya from getting himself killed…but I wouldn't say he put him on the right path," she said muttering under her breath as she continued on.

Gazing at her, Nagisa smiled, "You got an interesting family," he said.

Looking over surprised, Minako smiled, "Maybe…it certainly is never boring with them around but sometimes I wish they were normal. It feels like it would be a lot easier if they were. Anyway, let's get back to the girls, we need to figure out how to lure some guy away from the doors," she told him.

Making their way back to the group, they started talking thinking of solutions for their problem when they got interrupted by a very, annoying, presence. No sooner did they tell Nagisa everything the guy he was entertaining came up from behind him reeking of desperation. Giving them a goofy smile, he grinned, "H-hey girls, hold on a sec," he yelled. Rushing over he gave them a stupid smile before he began some ridiculous dance, "This a major service, I'll show you my specialty dance!" he yelled.

He looked like a moron and they all thought one thing.

GO…AWAY!

The lunatic got wilder and wilder till at last he did what Minako had a feeling he would do with his erratic moves. He back right up into a man in gaudy clothes and hit his beer, spilling it all over his trashy coat, "Well this will end well," said Minako sighing. This would end very well, with possibly some employees and not to mention this guy's friends, if he came with some.

Practically spitting fire, the leopard guy stalked toward Nagisa's boyfriend, who looked ready to pee his pants, and leered down at him. Reaching over, the guy grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him high in the air and started to issues threats, "What the hell, brat? Come here a sec," he snapped, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Sweating profusely, Nagisa's boyfriend protested, "Ah, no, that wasn't on purpose," he cried weakly.

"This is a million dollar jacket. I need you to pay up!" he yelled.

Scowling, Minako shook her head, "Yeah there's no way that jacket is a million…try twenty bucks…and that's being generous," she muttered.

Watching the scene play out, Yada gazed at the jerk before a light bulb went off, "Hinata!" she whispered.

Looking over, Hinata gave Yada a questioning gaze before it immediately dawned on her running forward she quickly began to flip toward the man as he threatened the squirming snot. He didn't see Hinata till she hit him square across the face making him fall. Rushing forward, Minako quickly zapped him just in case he was still awake after that kick allowing him to harmlessly fall into Megu and Rinka's arms who stood ready for him. "I guess idiots do have their use after all, "said Minako pocketing it while Yada nodded.

Stepping over the man, she ran up to the stairwell guard dog, "Excuse me, employee~" she said in a carefree voice, "Looks like this person passed out, please carry him out," she asked him.

Looking over, he caught sight of the man before sighing and walking over grumbling under his breath about druggies and overdoses. Once he pulled the man over his shoulder he hoisted him up and began the trek across the dancefloor and once he disappearing into the sea of bodies. Minako rushed over to the doors while Megu began to hand out order. Opening up the door she was greeted with Terasaka and Yoshida taking up guard in front, "Good evening gentlemen, you should know its ladies night at the club today which means girls drink for free and men pay double," she said cheerfully.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka patted her head, "Whatever princess," he said taking a step back while Chiba took point and began to lead the way to the next set of stairs.

Once they were all securely in the stairwell with the door closed everyone slowed down and turned to the girls expectantly. Gazing at the curiously, Korosensei questioned them, "You got us in through a dangerous area. Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

Sharing looks, they all smiled, "Not even!" said Megu.

Taking notice of Nagisa disheveled look, Kayano smiled, "What's wrong, Nagisa?" she asked him.

Sighing, he shook his head picking up his clothes, "Nothing, well, the girls ended up doing all the work this time," he said before sighing, "What was the point of me dressing up like this…" he asked.

Laughing, Karma snapped a photo, "Because it would be funny, obviously," he said.

Blushing, Nagisa took a swipe for Karma's phone, "Don't take pictures, Karma-kun!" he wailed.

Walking over to the red-head, Minako quickly snatched his phone and deleted the photos, "No teasing Nagisa today, unlike you he's a gentleman!" she said sternly.

Glowering at her, Karma reached for his phone only to stop when Minako tossed it over to Terasaka, "Keep that away from Mr. Pervert, doggie," she told him.

Looking at her surprised, Terasaka shrugged and pocketed the small phone, "Whatever," he said.

Glaring at her for a moment, a slow smirk spread across Karma's face, "You really want to do that to the boy you like princess. I might come to hate you, you don't want to risk that do you?" he asked teasingly, eyeing her when she pulled out her taser.

Zapping it threateningly in front of him, she scowled, "I like you but you did something unforgivable and till you do something to make up for it I'm keeping you from your enjoyment. Namely making fun of Nagisa being a cute girl. Also he went on a date with a boy and I totally delete the photos," she said before spinning around letting her hair smack him in the face before stomping up the stairs.

Watching her leave, Yoshida grinned, "Love her," he said racing after her.

Snorting, Terasaka grinned at Karma, "If I were you I start making up for your mistake, we all know what kind bitch she can be when provoked," he said laughing.

Smirking, Karma quickly snatched his phone from Terasaka's pocket and flashed a sly smile, "Who said I wanted her temper to simmer…maybe I prefer her mad," he said cryptically.

Sighing, Nagisa took the distraction Minako provided to quickly change out of the girl clothes, hoping for this to all end hopefully. Folding the girl's clothes he set them down before hearing a teasing voice, "Oh? You're so quick to change Nagisa," said Isogai winking. "You should have just gone on like that. There are a lot of instances of assassins dressing up as women in history books," he teased.

Blushing, Nagisa gawked at Isogai stunned, "N-Not you too, Isogai-kun!" he cried shocked.

Laughing, Karma quickly joined in, "Nagisa-kun, if you want to get rid of it, the earlier the better. Something about hormones," he said.

Shaking his head, Nagisa frowned, "I'm not getting rid of it! I'm keeping it!" he yelled.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Nagisa if you become a girl I'm going to hate you forever, it's bad enough your cuter than me," she said glaring at him.

"Stop taking them serious!" Nagisa yelled.

Sighing, Karasuma looked back, "Can you guys save that for later?" he asked.

Whining, Nagisa shook his head, "I'm never doing that again," he said wilting.

Slowing down, Minako waited for him to catch up before leaning over and kissing his cheek, stepping back he looked at her surprised and blushed. "I know that was hard, so thanks for protecting us!" she said giving him a wink.

Laughing, Yada catch up and gave Nagisa a kiss on his other cheek, "Ditto!" she said happily.

Blushing even harder, Nagisa look down and simply hurried on up while both girls shared a laugh making the last trek up the stairs. Pausing in the door way, Kimura, Isogai, and Karasuma peeked down the hall and frowned, "This is the last leg of our infiltration, Ritsu," Karasuma whispered.

Looking down at her phone, Minako watched the computer girl nod, "Yes, from here on out, it's the VIP floor," she told them.

Sneaking up, Minako peered over Chiba's shoulder and frowned, "In addition to the hotel's security, it seems that the guest' own personal guards are placed on watch," Ritsu said.

"Why do people always surrounded themselves with huge guys…you think they would learn from history that you need Terasaka's and Nagisa's" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Frowning, Sugaya shook his head, "So we already ran into the guards guarding the stairs leading up, huh? They look crazy strong," he said.

Grimacing, Chiba sighed, "Are they with the guy who's terrorizing us? Or do they work for someone that's completely unrelated?" he questioned.

Frowning, Minako looked over to Karasuma and pulled out the lighter Karma gave her, "I can set a fire if you want! Or shoot them with taser arrows, although it's likely to stop their hearts. They were made for Korosensei…so fires our best bet," she said lighting it up.

Sighing, Terasaka blew out the fire and glared at Minako, "What is with you and fire today!" he snapped annoyed.

Scowling, Minako shrugged, "When bad things happen, especially to Rio, I get the strong urge to let flames take out what annoys me. After all…being burned alive is one of the worst ways to die, so I say we get out now, then we can burn this sucker to the ground and fished the antidote out of the ashes of this damn hotel!" she declared, a touch of evil in her expression.

Shaking his head, Terasaka plucked the lighter from Minako grasped, "No more fire talk. Also it doesn't matter who those guys work for. It doesn't change the fact that we need to take'em out to get through," he said cracking his fist.

"Arrows it is!" said Minako fishing for two electric arrows.

Laughing, Korosensei grinned, "No need to send the men into cardiac arrest Minako, Terasaka-kun is carrying a much more appropriate weapon. Are you not Terasaka-kun" he asked knowingly.

Looking back, Terasaka grimace and sighed, "Keh, do you have X-Ray vision or something?" he questioned.

Gasping, Minako went over and glared at Korosensei who sweated nervously, "If that's true you have to take a vow to not use it for evil or perverted reasons like Superman got it! Promise me, if you don't then I'm burning the school down!" she snapped.

Looking at her, Korosensei sighed, "I don't have that power Minako-chan, also enough with the fire…if you promise to not burn anything down then sensei will make a bonfire once this is over and you can burn all that you want," he promised her.

Looking at him with starry eyes, Minako beamed, "I'll be a good girl…and just in case, Nagisa hold these," she said passing him numerous lighters she nicked at the club.

Gawking at the amount, Nagisa looked up a Minako nervously, "…Yeah…we need to keep an eye on you in future," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

Sighing, Karasuma brought them back to reality, "Can you do it? Unless you take them both out at once, they'll call for help," he told him.

Nodding, Terasaka looked at his bag to check something before looking over to Kimura, "Just leave it to me, hey Kimura," he said waving the boy over. Pointing out to the hall, he sighed, "If its just you, they won't think of you as an enemy right away. Go lure them over here," he told him.

Frowning, Kimura glanced and turned to Terasaka "Me? How?" he asked confused.

Shrugging, Terasaka gave a tired sigh, something that caught Minako's eye. He was a bit too tired for it to just be the mission, then again both he and Yoshida were basically in charge of moving the bodies of the defeated. Maybe it was just everything catching up to him, "Don't ask me. Say something to piss'em off," he said frowning.

Thinking for a moment, Kimura's frown deepened which prompted Karma to swoop in, "Then try saying this, Kimura," he said before whispering into his ear. Judging by Kimura's expression, he was going to be saying something that was sure to piss off the men…no one defeated Karma in being a jerk that was for sure. He was the king of it.

Taking a deep breath, Kimura passed over Korosensei to Nagisa and made his way out a nervous sweat present as he made his way down the hall. Once spotted he stopped as the men gazed at him curiously, "What do you want, kid?" one finally asked.

Taking a deep breath, he began to look around and cried out in an obnoxious voice, "Wait a sec~ Are there any brains around here? These guys are just pure muscle right down to the insides of their heads~" he said before turning around starting down the hall. "You shouldn't pretend to be people, you meatheads," he said making his way back to them.

There was a moment of silence before their anger struck.

"Hey!" yelled one furious.

"Hold on you!" yelled the others

Both gave chase but Kimura was too fast for them and bolted down the hall right to them looking very much terrified as they got closer and closer. Stepping back from the door when Kimura ran by, Minako watched Terasaka and Yoshida charge, "Alright now, Yoshida!" yelled Terasaka.

"Yeah!" yelled Yoshida following after.

Both slammed into a respective guard full force knocking them both off their feet and knocking the wind out of them as they tackled their middles. Dropping both guys weren't even able to yell out in protest before Yoshida and Terasaka pulled out stun guns in shapes of batons. Zapping them at their necks making both fall fast asleep.

"Stun guns!" cried Nagisa shocked.

Walking over, Minako knelt next to Terasaka, "Powerful and expensive ones at that, my brother bought me some of them not to long ago. The manual was right…they can take down body builders," she said impressed.

Standing up, Terasaka huffed, "I bought these to test them out on the octopus, I didn't think I'd debut them like this, though," he said tossing it in the air.

Gazing at them, Megu frowned, "You bought them? Weren't they expensive?" she asked him.

Standing up, Minako frowned, "Try real expensive," she said.

Looking away, Terasaka shrugged, "Let's just say I came across some money recently," he said.

"That's a nice weapon, Terasaka-kun. But, try searching under their breast pockets," said Korosensei. "Judging from the bulges," he continued on as the boy reached in, "You should find even better weapons," he finished, the moment a gun was revealed.

Taking a step back, Minako's face paled as two very real guns weighed down in Terasaka's hands, two that were made for humans. Real guns that killed people, real guns that put holes in people, and real guns that were used as instruments of destruction and misery. Feeling a hand, on her head, Minako looked back to see Karma, "…They aren't gonna be used to kill…the octopus would never allow that," he muttered so only she heard.

Biting her lip, Minako nodded and took a deep breath at once doing her best to calm herself. She wouldn't freak out, she saw guns all the time in class…sure they would only kill one person, but she wasn't so much of a basket case she couldn't be around guns. Besides guns didn't kill people…only the people who used them killed others. Chanting that a couple of times in her head, she listened as Korosensei continued on, "Furthermore, Chiba-kun, Hayami-san, you two will hold onto those guns," he told them.

A comment that shook both of them.

Looks of uncertainty touched them as they gazed at Korosensei.

Gazing at them, Korosensei eyes turned to their gym teacher who was standing steadier, "Karasuma-sensei has not recovered enough yet to fire accurate shots. Currently the ones most capable of putting those to use are you two," he said.

Frowning, Chiba took an uncertain step forward, "E-Even if you say that, this is so sudden…" he said clearly not liking the fact he would be entrusted with a gun.

Continuing on like he hadn't said a word, Korosensei's smile grew, "However! Your teacher will not allow killing," he said letting the words no killing scribble across his forehead. "Using your skills, there should be any number of ways to defeat your enemies without harming them," he said confidently.

Gazing at the two, Minako frowned when she found they both held unsure expressions, could they have lost their confidence because of what happened with Korosensei. Gazing out at the class Korosensei smiled, "Well then, let us move on," he said casually. Then a slightly devious tone touched him, "Judging from the state of the hotel…it doesn't seem as though the enemy has large number at each position. There should only be at least one remaining at best if sensei read the names right," he said confidently, his enthusiasm showing as he encouraged them.

Stepping forward Terasaka nodded, "Yeah! Let's hurry up and beat the shit outta them!" he yelled.

"Good doggie! Remember to go for the throat" said Minako patting his back before pulling away.

Glaring at her, Terasaka growled, "I'm not a dog princess," he yelled making his way forward.

Snorting, Karma smiled and gave a short whistle which made said boy turned to face Minako, "And yet you come when you think she whistles," he said amused.

Glaring at Karma, Terasaka growled and turned away from the red head, "I do not! I just don't want to piss her off, I've already seen the demon face twice you wouldn't be so eager to piss her off if you where the sole victim of that face. Besides, she a victim of disaster, someone has to pull her butt out of the fire," he said rolling his eyes.

Looking at her hand, she frowned, "…Thanks for your services Terasaka-kun," she muttered a bit distracted.

…He was awfully warm.

Heading along, Fuwa fell into step beside Minako, "I wonder what kinda face he's making right now. The guy who set up this whole shitty plan!" she said annoyed.

Patting her shoulder, Minako smiled, "Don't think of that…think of what kind of face he's gonna make when I tell his fellow criminals that he's in jail for molesting children. It won't be pretty, they make those people pay dearly in jail," she said vindictively.

Looking back, Karasuma frowned, "You won't know where he's going Minako, I know what he's done is very wrong and has irritated you but violence will not solve your problems," he said.

Scowling at him, Minako glared, "Funny my therapist said the same thing, but you know I think violence does solve some problems and if this asshole is willing to hurt minors then he's not that far from being a child molester is he. After all he's hurting minors just like they do. Only his methods are more along the violent and sadistic level rather than perverted. Also, even if you hid what prison he goes to I'll still find it. Izaya's talents go to computers and aside from babying me he gives me whatever I want no matter how strange it may be," she said coolly.

Silence passed through the hall before Yoshida let out a laughed, "Yeah, Okajima is gonna hate that he missed that. The queen being a queen…you really are a Little Royal aren't cha Queen!" he said laughing ruffling her hair, looking more amused then annoyed her by her moment.

Sighing, Minako smiled, "Consider this a special service, only Rio and you all outside of my family have ever seen my true nature!" she said winking.

Snorting, Terasaka rolled his eyes, "How is seeing you act like a royal bitch a special service, getting kind of arrogant aren't cha princess," he said looking back a smirk in place.

Smirking back, Minako flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Should the president of my fan club really be saying such things? If anything you should be documenting those moments for your fellow club members. I'm sure, Okajima, Mimura, and Muramatsu would want to see me acting in a manner befitting the title they've bestowed upon me," she said amused.

Gapping, Terasaka turned to her, "What the hell makes you think I'm the freaking president of your fan club! Or that Muramatsu is even a part of it!" he snapped.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "You founded the club; jeez he's not a very good president. How do you guys get anything done?" she asked Yoshida who grinned in good humor.

Laughing, he nodded, "Nothing ever does, I mean he doesn't even come to the meetings and we remind him every day," he said playing along.

"Not you too Yoshida!" cried Terasaka moaning.

Smiling at his moaned, Minako caught his eye, "Honestly Terasaka, I expect more from by Club President and favorite doggie," she said, grinning at his fuming. Staying still for moments, it wasn't long before a smile cracked across his face and he laughed, then it wasn't long before many other joined them. Things were about to get to the next level of seriousness and they were all in need of a good laugh, "Alright, now let's go get that bastard so he can get man raped in jail!" she said.

"Minako-chan!" said Korosensei disapprovingly.

Waving him off, Minako smiled, "Oh shove a sock in it, we were all thinking it," she said.

* * *

They were starting to sneak through the concert hall when they heard the doors open. Without a word they all crouched down where they were. Putting back to the stage, Minako listened as booming footsteps cross the stage and she could hear a faint sucking noise. Almost like whoever it was, was sucking on a sucker, could it be some kid coming in to play. Peeking through the seat she found a tall pale man with tall spiky raven hair, he had narrowed gaze with a nasty look in his eye.

Squinting even more, she gaped when she found he had a gun in his mouth. He was sucking his gun like it was a cherry lollipop. Pulling out his gun, Minako pulled away from the crack when his gaze sweep over the seats, "…Fifteen?" he said, his voice echoing through the hall. "No, sixteen? The breathing sounds young, too. It mostly sounds like mid-teens," he muttered.

Holding her breath, Minako bit her bottom lip. Seriously how the hell could he tell how old they were by their breathing? Was that even possible or did he just take a jab since he knew this might be a possibility, "I'm surprised. So everyone who could move busted in here, huh?" he said.

He went quiet before suddenly a loud bang sounded through the hall, jumping in fright, Minako took a deep breath and could feel her heart sky rocket. That gun was loaded…an assassin and a loaded gun. That was not a good combination, pulling her knees to her chest she shuddered. "I'll tell you this. This hall is completely soundproof, and this gun is real. That means no one's coming to save you guys before I shoot everyone dead," he said.

Cold fear spread through her. Swallowing a lump in her throat she reached for her arrows wondering if she should try something with the guy. He was expecting nothing at this very moment so she could catch him off guard and get him. With which arrow though, a foam one would be able to trap him because it was thick and would harden quickly. An electronic one though, it would most defiantly put him down and for good as well. If she did that though, Korosensei and Karasuma would be furious with her, but everyone would at least be safe.

Was she prepared to kill?

"You guys aren't prepared to kill right?! Just surrender quietly and go grovel in front of the boss," he yelled out to them. His voice echoing through the halls, making her question if she could truly take him out permanently. He was a living person. Was she ready to kill, she was ready to die whether from natural causes or should she find a chance for a suicide assassination, but was she ready to kill.

Edging to the gap, Minako peered at the assassin who watched the hall carefully. For her friends, she would be able too. She wouldn't let this guy trap them and hurt Rio and the others. Reaching back to her quiver she pulled out an arrow she needed and loaded it up. She could do it for them.

At once her gaze narrowed and she took aim, her hand was steady. There was no shaking and her target was in sight, she could do this, she just needed to squeeze the trigger and it would be over for them all, if she went to jail…oh well. Squeezing she was stopped when a gun shot rang through the hall, jumping she watched the assassin pull back before staring out into the direction of where he probably though the gun came from.

Who had that been? Pulling back she lowered her crossbow and waited, there was nothing but silence at first then she heard footsteps. Peering out again, she found the assassin looking around edging to a control panel and the next thing she knew, she was blind.

Bright lights seared her retinas and when she jerked away, she rubbed her eyes painfully.

"What an expectantly delicious job!" yelled out the gun man.

He then began to suck on his gun once more, man assassins were lunatics, that damn thing was loaded yet he sucked on it like it was a pacifier. Pulling it out, he grinned, "I feel good today. My gun is delicious!" he said happily.

Growling the words spilled out before she could stop herself, _"You realize you sound like a bloody freak don't you_!" she yelled out. This guys was just disturbing, "_Not to mention you're just disturbing,_" she snapped, dropping Japanese. This guy he didn't look Japanese, nor did he look English, it was possible he knew what she was saying but it was just as possible he didn't. And she had to say something to him about his freaky qualities, because they were glaring.

Hearing a laugh, she suppressed a groan, "Looks like we got a brit in here. Judging from your position I would say that you're the one who was loading that crossbow too…you should really work on loading quietly brat_,_" he answered her before firing two shots. One near her and if she was betting girl, she would say the other was next to whoever fired, that being Rinka or Chiba.

He shot right through the small space between the seats…twice and without any time to aim like they would have, that was official he was a pro. "I never forget the location of an enemy who has fired a shot…or chatted with me. You won't be able to take a single step from where you are," he said confidently, she could hear him tossing around his gun.

"…_Hate you…hate you lots,_" she said with a groan.

Snickering, the guy started to suck on his gun again, "Ah, and here I was hoping we become besties forever. Now the two hitmen guarding the lower areas are assassins, but I'm different," he said.

"_Aren't you special,_" said Minako taking up spoke person apparently. After all he already knew where she was, mind as well be the one to answer his prattling.

Chuckling, he kept on sucking and licking his gun, "Oh I'm very special. I'm a military man. I'm not a stranger to being outnumbered like this. Though my numerous experiences, I've developed a method of grasping the location of my enemies, and I've learned to get a feel for the conditions of their guns from their taste. You juniors are way too early to take me on," he said.

Frowning, Minako glowered, she did not like people looking down on her classmate. They got that enough at school and they were much more amazing than people gave them credit for, "_You say that but it's not like your friends were push overs! You'll find my classmates are more than capable to adapt to the situation. Not to mention we got two monsters of teachers who push us to our limits which makes us more than capable of finding ways of taking down monsters,_" she said annoyed.

"Such pretty words my little brit…but you all know nothing of what it means to become an assassin's target. Now then, there should be one other stolen gun," he said.

Frowning, Minako jumped again when a new voice entered the game, "Hayami-san, continue to remain on standby! It was wise of you not fire right now, Chiba-kun. The enemy has not yet determined your location! Minako-chan, please keep talking to your new friend and be on stand by and ready to fire when I say so," said Korosensei.

His voice rang through the hall, "Sensei will command everyone while watching the enemy, so let us wait for the right moment!" he said happily.

Peering between the seats, Minako watched the gun freak out looking for Korosensei, she was kind of curious where he was too. With the way he was, to see over the seats he have to be in the front row or something…no…he wasn't. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT FROM THE FRONT ROW?!" yelled the assassin rapidly firing.

Yep…he was.

"Nurufufufu, it's useless. This is the true definition of being invincible," he said cockily.

Rolling her eyes Minako smiled and loaded up, "You're not considered invincible till your immortal or can stay in that form for forever Korosensei!" she yelled out.

"Temporary Invincible then?" he asked jollily.

"That works," yelled Minako.

"SHUT UP WITH THE CASUAL TALK!" yelled the assassin.

Smirking, Minako peered back, "_Bite me or should I say shoot me in your case_!" she yelled mockingly.

Continuing on, Korosensei started to talk, "A skilled marksman is being challenged by middle school students," he started.

Pulling out her arrows, Minako began to sort through them pulling out all the explosive ones. She had a feeling he would be having her take out the lights and this would be the best way, "I imagine that would be put on his list of things, I thought I never hear," she yelled without missing a beat.

Laughing, Korosensei continued, "Indeed, but wouldn't a visual handicap of this level be acceptable?" he asked.

Hearing some unloading and reloading happening, Minako began to put up all her other arrows before a foam arrow fell out. Picking it up, she frowned, this would be useful if all else failed, "Tch, what sort of commands are you planning on giving in that state?" he scoffed.

Chuckling, Minako sighed, "And those were his last words!" she said happily.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" yelled the assassin clearly getting annoyed with her.

Well at least she was doing her job, the more he got annoyed, the more he lost focus. Even someone like him couldn't concentrate well when he got annoyed. "Keep it up Minako-chan and everyone, focus on my voice while Minako has a nice chat with our friend here. Now then, Kimura-kun, dash five rows to your left!" yelled out Korosensei.

Smiling, Minako looked out again and began to yell out to the assassin switching between English and Japanese, while talking about random things as Korosensei gave out his orders to everyone. Switching up how he directed everyone to help confused the assassin while she babbled on and on to him. She talked about how to bake a cake to her farfetched ideas about the chairman being Satan and his son being a demon. All the while watching the gun man try to keep up and ignore her.

She was hard to ignore though.

Taking a breath, ready to start talking about her favorite American cartoons Minako was stopped, "Minako I think you know what I want you to do…make sure to make it flashy otherwise you might not be able to help us!" commanded Korosensei.

Giving the octopus a silent nod, Minako peered over her shoulder and found the guy watching her area, she had to pull back quickly before he caught sight of her. From what he already showed them he was an excellent marksmen. He shot at her and who she now knew was Rinka through the little gap in the seats, if she kept looking she could get a bullet between the eyes.

Which meant one thing to her.

He would be able to shoot down her arrows easily.

So, she would simply do what Karasuma taught her should she every find herself in this very situation. Plotting her paths she loaded and then began, she loaded and fired rapidly in all different directions. No one arrow followed the same path. Tiny pings filled the room as her arrows ricocheted, before his gunshots filled the hall along with mini explosions as he blew up her arrows midflight. Her supply was disappearing fast but it would work…she was sure it would. He looked down on them and that was not something anyone should do, they were children, yes, but they were also assassins as well.

Picking up two arrows she fired them both together, watching them soar her stomach clenched in anticipation as she shot off the last two. If this didn't work she had more that would be able to help take out the lights but this would work, she caught Karasuma off guard with this. Crossing her fingers, she bit her lip when she heard the first one, the second, and the third.

Squeezing her eyes shut she almost leap up with joy when a loud explosion vibrated the room, only this one was different from the other. It was mixed with metal twisting and crashing down while glass shattered and at once the brightness went down.'Yes!' she thought excitedly.

"Very good Minako-chan! Hiding an arrow behind an arrow…Karasuma-sensei is doing well with you, but I'm afraid you'll have to get much better to get sensei!" he said praising her.

Smirking, Minako brushed back her hair, "That was simply the appetizer to what I plan to do with you Korosensei!" she said happily.

His voice seemed to perk up at her words, "Nururufufufu, Sensei likes that answer. Now then, it's about time for your assault Chiba-kun. After sensei's next instruction fire at you own will. After that, Hayami-san, you will follow suit. Your objective is to seal the enemy's movements," he said.

They were about to truly finish things up. Then it was on to their last obstacle at last, as soon as Korosensei gave his last word before their gun aces went to work. "However, before that, I have some advice for you two emotionless workaholics. You two are extremely nervous right now, correct? After you shots missed me, both of you have developed some doubts in your own abilities. For you two, who never give any excuse or complaints? [If it's them, they can probably handle it.] I'm sure people have begun to rely on both of you. And even if you are distressed, I'm sure you would never show anyone," he said softly.

They were feeling bad, well that was okay; they all felt like that. They all had their moments were they lost trust in the skills they developed together. "But it's all right. There is no need for you two to embrace the pressure on you own. If you two miss we can just shuffle the guns with everyone here. Then change to a strategy where anyone from the class can shoot. Everyone here has experienced training and failure, so they are all capable of carrying out this strategy," Korosensei said calmly.

She also had an arrow up her sleeve that would help, but hopefully those two could get the guy and she would just land the finishing blow. Continuing on, Korosensei encouraged the two, "By your side you have fellow companion who have experienced the same things you have. Be at ease and pull the trigger," he happily, "Now then, let us begin," he said.

Loading up again, Minako got to her knees and waited for her cue to fire, she would do it after Rinka and Chiba when the man would be off guard and hopefully unarmed. If not, then she would probably get shot but she was willing to face that for the sake of her classmates. She just hoped she would pull the trigger before she croaked. Her death could at least be useful.

"Seat number twelve! Stand and shoot!" yelled Korosensei.

Looking over she found Sugaya lift up a dummy posed with a gun. He no sooner lifted it up before it got shot dead center in the head. He was so definitely a pro, he fired that off faster than any of them could, she was so happy they had Korosensei on their side.

It was seconds later that Chiba gave his shot.

Looking over the seat, she gazed around wondering what he would have shot. Meanwhile, Mr. Crazy Gun just took noticed that Chiba hadn't shot him. Little did he know those two had been forbidden to shot to kill…too bad they didn't tell him that. "Fu-hehehe, you missed. Now I know where the second person…" he started before a string of lights and heavy metal crashed down from behind him.

With that, Rinka stood took her second shot and blasted the gun from Mr. Crazy Gun's hand, "Phew, finally hit it," she said looking relieved.

Smiling, Minako stood up and took aim, "Now to make sure your no longer a pain in our asses," she said firing her last arrow of this game. Soaring though the air, it hit him dead center of the chest and at once green foam exploded and expanded encasing him in it gooiness before slowly hardening.

Jumping up, Terasaka looked back, "Is that gonna hold him?" he asked heading toward the stage just in case he and the others needed to tie him down.

Putting her bow away, she nodded, "Should, if it was that nu-freak then I wouldn't count on it, but aside from being a pro marksman, this guy is normal enough. He'll definitely need someone to break it for him," she said heading down with everyone else.

Once they all got up on stage, Chiba and Rinka were surround by everyone who gave them congratulations, they were truly amazing marksmen. Their shots were well aimed and they even pushed past their own doubts to make those shots. Catching each others eye, both smiled cheerfully at each other and bumped arms in a silent way to celebration of their victory.

Smiling at them, Minako looked over when she found Terasaka and Yoshida, "What?" she questioned.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka patted her head roughly, "Don't what, you did a good job too princess," he said smirking.

Blushing, Minako looked away embarrassed, "I don't know what you're talking about, I just did what I always do, be annoying," she said lightly.

Snorting, he laughed, "Yeah you did that well, but you show us that you're working hard too! Shooting the way you did…so keep up the good work princess," he said lightly.

Looking back, Minako smiled, "Promise!" she said happily.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I wanted to have her do something more in the club scene...but I just couldn't think of anything. So instead I just had her Nagisa share a moment to let them come closer as friends! I hope you enjoyed the support role I give her with the classes fight against Gastro though. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time! We're getting close to the end and of Nagisa's moment of magnificent! Please tell me your thoughts!**


	15. Fifteen

**I have a new chapter! I'm really amped up for this story right now that I start working on the next chapter the moment I put the new one up. I wonder how long this amp will last, I hope for a while. Well without further delay enjoy the next chapter of Target Korosensei.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

They were arriving at the final boss, they only had one minion left before they were given a chance to bitch slap the big boss! This last obstacle was a tall man with shades and a shaven head, he was dressed in black from head to toe and look tough but men like him were marshmallows. Hearing Karasuma growl, she looked over to see him giving a frustrated look because that guy could run to his boss and warn him before any of them could get him.

Smiling, she patted his back before boldly walking out. She was taking a leaf from Bitch-sensei! Once more, she could lure the enemy because she was not what they were looking for! They were all on the lookout for Japanese middle school kids. She could hear a quiet whisper for her to stop but she paid no heed, slipping out her phone she gazed down at it pretending to scroll through her texts. Heading toward the stairs that would lead to the room before she was stopped by the man.

"Hey? Where do you think you're going?!" he asked holding out his hand.

Looking up, she gave him a bright cheery smile, "_I'm sorry…what?_" she asked him in English.

Frowning, he sighed, "_Where do you think you're going?_" he asked again, this time in English and his voice much calmer.

Beaming up, she flipped back her hair flirty and leaned forward, "_Um, like, to the club, duh! I mean this, like, girl name like Konomi or Naomi, I don't know I just met her. Well she told me I like totally have to come to the club today because there are these totally hot guys there! I'm all for you Japanese boys! They don't grow them like you in London! I can go up right! I can totally pay if you want!" _she said, pulling out the very wad of cash that woman who thought she was a whore gave her.

Watching her closely, he lowered his glasses and peered at her disapprovingly, "_Aren't you a little young?_" he asked her.

Smirking, she crossed her arms under her chest and pushed them up a little like she often saw Bitch-sensei do and was amused to see the guy's eyes flicker downward before back to her face. Pushing up his glasses he cleared his throat, "_My licenses says I'm twenty-five, if that like helps!_" she told him.

Sighing, he jabbed his thumb back, "_That's not the club. That's a private room, the club is two flights down,_" he told her.

Giving him a shocked look, she turned away from him and searched her phone, "_Ehhhhh! Damn it, like she gonna be so mad at me! Ugh I already forgot my key card in my stupid room that's why I took the dumb stairs. Now I have to go all the way down stairs to get a new card from the desk, uh, that means I'm gonna have to talk to them and, like none of them speak English! Ugh, life is so not fair!_" she cried stomping her foot.

Pouting, she turned to the man and sulked, "_I already feel so gross and sweaty from having to climb, if I have to change this night will be like so over!_" she said frowning. Watching his fingers flex like he was going to reach for his key card, Minako let a smile touch her lips. "_Saaaay! You don't have one do you? Like you totally be my hero if you did!_" she said happily.

Frowning, he peered over his shoulder up to the room, walking up to him she grabbed a hand held it in hers before pressing his arm to her chest. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she pouted her lips and leaned closer batting her eyes, "_Pretty, pretty please! If you could take me too I would be ever so thankful~_" she whispered to him, even giving him a little wink.

Watching a fine blush spread across his cheeks, he nodded, "_A-Alright! But I'm going to have to be quick,_" he told her blushing.

"_Yay! You're totally my hero!_" she said happily.

Linking arms with him, she strolled toward the elevators but before they reached she dropped her phone and 'accidently' kicked it all the way to the stair entrance. Giving a small gasp, she started toward it, but was stopped when the guy handed her his key card, "_You call the elevator, I'll get it,_" he said making his way over.

Smiling, watching him head over, Minako smirked, "Your such a gentleman," she said going back to Japanese. Stopping startled he looked back at her surprised, chuckling, she flashed a cheery smile and gave him a little wave; "Bye-Bye!" she said just as Karasuma reached for him.

Running over, she picked up her phone and found the class staring fearfully as Karasuma chocked the guy unconscious, "Fuu~ I can finally move my body to a certain extent," he said satisfied.

Laughing, Minako clapped her hands, "Yay! Way to show reality that your monster blood beats anesthesia gas!" she said amused.

Dropping the guy, Karasuma shook his head, "I've only recovered about halfway," he said.

"Even only at half strength, he's still so much stronger than us," said Kimura stunned.

"Maybe it would've been better for him to break in here on his own," said Megu.

Laughing, Minako smiled at the two, "Let's not think about the, what if's! Also Karasuma-sensei, I so want to meet your parents! I want to see if your dad is like you! Or I guess I should say, see if your like your dad!" she said perkily. She was oozing with perkiness and happiness, she was practically sparkling in the hall with a smile screwed on.

Gazing at her, Yoshida squinted, "Queen your too sparkly I can't look at you straight on," he said shielding his eyes.

Gazing at her Terasaka shook his head, "What's got you in such a good mood," he said amused.

Skipping up to him, she beamed, "I got praised by the boy who hates me! Not only that! I was useful to the class twice! I was useful to my friends for the first time ever! And I don't think I would be mistaken in saying we're friends now right?! I'm on cloud nine!" she said giddily.

Looking at her, Terasaka patted her head, "Sure, whatever princess," he said.

Smiling, Minako was pulled away from her joy when Ritsu popped up, "Everyone, I hacked into the personal computer's camera on the top floor. We can observe the situation above. The entire upper floor has been reserved," she said, at once they all pulled out phones. Continuing on, she pulled a live feed, "As far as I can tell, the only one remaining is this man here," she said zooming in on a man who sat in front of a computer screen.

"This guys is the mastermind, huh?" muttered Minako before noticing something.

At once her good mood shattered and the lust for blood returned tenfold, her expression darkened and she clutched her teeth. Her free hand clenched into a fist and her nails cut into the skin, this son of a bitch was watching everyone, watching her friends wither in pain as they sat dying. Watching it like it was just some movie, she would make sure he lived the rest of his life out in pain if it was the last thing she did. Then if anyone died, she would find the most painful way to die and put him through that, make him suffer the most unbearable death.

Looking down disgusted, Yoshida shook, "Isn't that everyone infected by the virus on the TV? So they're being recorded?" he asked.

Growling, Terasaka clutched his phone tightly, "I can tell, he's getting off by watching them. That damn psycho," he said.

Shaking, Minako clutched her phone before chunking it at a wall, "Sick son of a bitch!" she hissed.

Frowning, Karma picked up her phone, "He'll get what's coming to him," he said, a silent anger wielding up inside of him as he glared at her miraculously unbroken phone.

Taking in everyone, Korosensei cleared his throat, "Regarding that boss, I've figured something out. That mastermind is not an assassin, he hasn't put the hitmen to proper use. Originally those hitmen were hired to assassinate me. However, I have entered this form. Because the need to be on alert lessened, He probably spread out his watchmen and guards. But that wasn't the original assignment for the hitmen. Had they displayed their skills to their fullest extent, it would have been a fearful situation," he told them all.

Frowning, Chiba nodded, "Indeed, we won the pervious firefight through tactics, but…" he said trailing off, "That man, didn't even miss his target by even a single cm," he finished.

Taking back her phone from Karma, Minako nodded, "He was able to shoot even difficult shots without any trouble and even shot moving targets," she said, remembering her arrows getting shot down.

"Karma-kun's situation as well, had the enemy not been guarding the hallway," he said, "And had instead snuck up behind us like he normally does, you would have most likely been killed instantly from the power of his grip," he told the boy.

Smiling, Karma shrugged, "I wonder," he said.

Frowning, Minako glared at Karma, "Be serious, you would have been killed. You better hope he doesn't hold grudges because if so, you just made a really dangerous enemy you fool," she said worried and angry all at once.

Gazing at her, Karma smiled, "Eh, if he turns out to be your uncle he won't be able to kill me if I'm the boy you like," he said casually.

Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't even know if he's my uncle, so I start making plans just in case since you're unable to stop being a jerk!" she said annoyed.

Smirking, he poked her cheek, "You get so grump when I molest you, sheesh I thought you would like it considering I'm the bo-," he started only to get her phone shoved against his mouth.

Pulling back she poked his chest and glared, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, not even me you liking will save you this time. Girls don't like being molested by anyone! Theirs playful boyfriend-girlfriend groping and then theirs perverted asshole groping, I'm pretty sure you know which one you committed!" she snapped.

Speaking up, breaking the two of them from their fight, Karasuma instructed them, "Now, we're running out of time. This guy's assuming we're coming up from the elevator, but if there's no activity until the time limit for negotiations, then he'll probably remain on high alert. So I'll be giving you each individual instruction," he said before giving out his orders.

Listening to him, Minako sighed, it was all about to come to an end. Soon they would have the antidote and they would save the others from death. After that she would start making plans to make this jackasses life miserable, she was vindictive and wouldn't be happy till he was in pain. Once the order were given they started up the last flight of stairs. Once outside the door, they used the key card Minako received and they entered the lair of the asshole.

Entering together they quietly stepped though and began to use nanba, a skill Karasuma taught them to help quiet their assassination attempts on Korosensei. Said to be used by ninja. It really did work too, Minako had used it on Izaya to test it out and to just sneak up so she could attack him. Their asshole target, was in the back still at the computer watching their friends. Completely unaware of them, all they had to do was get close, get rid of the more than likely detonator, and disarm the bomb and this nightmare would finally be over once and for all.

Then his nightmare would begin.

Her blood boil just seeing his back, they were so close, they just needed to take a couple more steps and he would be done in by them. We'll, no, but they could get him once and for all. While everyone charged him, Karasuma would shoot his arm if he went for the detonator, and she would get the antidote and begin to follow Korosensei's instructions to disarm it.

Then he would pay for what he did.

Getting ready, they were all stopped in their tracks when he spoke, "Itchy," he said loudly.

That voice!

"Thinking about it makes me itchy," he said before they all began to hear nails racking over skin, "But, I wonder if that's why. Because my wounds are always exposed to the air, my senses have become sharp," he said giving them another dose of his familiar tone.

A tone Minako had hoped they would never have to listen to again.

Throwing his hands up, a shower of black detonators with white buttons rained down on the room in loud thuds…Karasuma would have to shoot to kill if they didn't want him to push those buttons, "I told you, I originally came prepared to kill a Mach 20 Monster. I made spare remotes so that it wouldn't be stolen. Enough so that I can still press it, even if I'm carelessly defeated.

Tensing up as realization sunk in, Karasuma glared, "The reason we couldn't contact you…other than the three hitmen, there were others related to you closely involved. The ministry of defense's secret funds, the money meant to be used for assassinations, were completely withdrawn and a colleagues disappeared. What's the meaning of this," he demanded.

The man in question stayed still, then slowly he turned and they were greeted by one of the few people they never wished to face once more. "Takaoka," hissed Minako while they others yelled. This was all him, he was behind all of this! He was torturing them all and hurting half of them, this wasn't about Korosensei. This was about them! He just wanted to hurt them and if he got lucky in killing Korosensei then so be it, but this had nothing to do with the octopus.

Feeling bile build up in her throat, Minako had to swallow back down the sour taste, he looked repulsive and out of his mind. His hair was a mess, his face terrifying he looked like someone from a painting of demons. The bleeding claw marks on his face helping him sell that, he looked awful and crazy, "What naughty children, you come to see your respected instructor, and you come through the back entrance. Papa would have never instructed such children. Guess I have no choice, I'll give you guys supplementary lessons for your summer vacation," he said. He was disturbing, everything about him was simply disturbing. Takaoda had clearly lost it.

"Shall we…go to the roof?" he asked. "I've prepared a reception for my dear students. You'll come along right? Because your classmates are only alive thanks to my benevolence," he said.

He was…deplorable.

* * *

He lead them to the roof up were a helicopter pad was.

Minako's nerves were beginning to turn nonexistence; she was chewing on her hair and bile was threatening to come out. She was also beginning to feel some pain in her chest. Grimacing, she took slow deep breaths she tried her best but found herself unable to lower her heart rate. She couldn't take this any longer, she kept falling between angry and upset.

Her blood pressure must be high due to that, if so then the holes were big enough to start causing trouble and that wasn't something any of them needed. They had a class filled with dying students and were facing a psychopath who just went off the deep end. The last thing any of them needed was for her to collapse and cause even more trouble. Stepping up, Karasuma glared, "Did you have a change of heart, Takaoka? You hired hitmen with money stolen from the ministry of defense, and you violently threated students with a virus!" he yelled enraged.

Looking at him with a glazed look in his eyes, Takaoka held up the case and the remote, "Hey, hey, I'm extremely upright!" he told him.

God, everything about this man made her physically sick, literally and figurative.

Continuing on, he's smiled widened and his eyes only got glassier, "This was a plan to save the world. If you had let those two obediently bring me the bounty, my assassination plan would've gone smoothly. In my plan, that girl Kayano or whatever…I was originally supposed to use her. I completely filled the bathtub in the room with anti-sensei material. And then, I'd have her go in while holding the bounty," he said calmly.

Then a wicked smile touched him as his eyes turned gleeful, "Then, I'd bury them alive in cement. In order to return to his original form without touching the anti-sensei material, he would have to set off an explosion which would have affected the students and all. But Korosensei is so considerate of his students. He wouldn't do such a horrible thing, right? I thought he would just quietly dissolved," he said gleefully, no hint of anything other than enjoyment.

"You sick son of a bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you! You can't do that to human being that is completely disgusting and barbaric!" yelled Minako sicken.

"SHUT UP!" Takaoka roar, hatred twisting along his face.

Flinching, Minako swallowed a lump in her throat but went quiet. He was so disturbed right now, anything could set him off. No matter how disgusting he was right now, she needed to keep her words to herself otherwise she would probably get the antidote destroy. Continuing on after a minute, Takaoka kept his anger but his smile came back only much smaller, "The moment I realized you had all snuck in here, I was shaking in my boots, but…my goal is still pretty much the same. Because my mood will determine how many of you live," he said giving them the facts.

Looking over to Korosensei, Minako found his veins were popping out and he looked at Takaoda furious, "Do you think you'll get away, with an act like this?" he asked him, his voice was a whisper but everyone could hear the fury their sensei felt.

Giving him a smirk, Takaoda shrugged, "This is still a humane method. Compared to what you guys did, compared to that inhumane treatment…" he hissed.

Biting the inside her cheek, Minako held back her words. This man, how could someone like him be in the same place as Karasuma-sensei? He was so disturbed that it was unreal. Along with that he was delusional, they treated him inhumanely, seriously?! He treated them like brainless walking and talking animals who were only created for one purpose. They were even treated as humans while he was their teacher, just mindless robotic soldiers.

Disgusting, he was disgusting!

Reaching up as the crazed glean came back, Takaoda started his scratching once more, "The humiliating gazes. And that knife from the sneak attack…they all feel so itchy whenever they cross my mind. I can't even sleep at night!" he yelled, belting out maniacal laughter. Then he stopped and pointed to Nagisa with a slightly bloody finger, "I'll respond to my lowered reputation with results. I'll return the humiliation I received with even more humiliation. Especially you, Shiota Nagisa. I'll never forgive you for tainting my future!" he yelled.

Stepping in front of Nagisa, Minako glared at Takaoda and pointed to him, "Why don't you cut the crap because you're not fooling anyone you psycho! You did all this just so you could get back at Nagisa didn't you!" she yelled accusingly.

Grimacing, Chiba shook his head, "The fact that he wanted the short students, so he was aiming for Nagisa," he whispered.

Shaking, Yoshida shook his head, "This grudge is totally unfair!" he said.

Walking up to Minako's side helping her block Nagisa, Karma stared up at Takaoka with an irritated expression, "Heh, so that means you called Nagisa over to clear your resentment. Would you really be happy from going all out on this little guy? I might be able to provide you with a little more entertainment, though," he said trying to tempt him away from Nagisa.

Shaking his head and panting, Terasaka wiped away sweat, "You going senile, you just lost to Nagisa with the rules you set yourself. Let me tell you something. Whether you won or lost back then, we still would have hated your guts," he told him, actually rather calmly.

Glaring out, Takaoda screamed, "I NEVER ASKED YOU RUG RATS FOR YOUR OPINIONS! DON'T FORGET THAT I CAN GET RID OF HALF OF YOU DAMN RUG RATS WITH THE TIP OF MY FINGER!" he roared, spite flying as he screeched out his words.

He lost it, he truly lost it.

Looking over at Terasaka, Minako frowned, he didn't look good.

…Was he sick?

Turning his back on them, Takaoda started to stomp up the steps, "Hey shrimp, come up here alone. All the way to the top of this heliport!" he said.

At once everyone turned to Nagisa, "Nagisa you can't go!" yelled Kayano worried.

Smiling, he tossed Korosensei over to her, "I don't want to, but…I'll go," he said calmly, "If he's that agitated who knows what he'll do. I'll try to talk to him and calm him down, and I'll try to get him to hand over the antidote without destroying it," he said softly.

Grabbing his arm, Minako shook her head tears in her eyes, "Nagisa he's going to kill you, that's all he cares about! Rio and the others will not be able to go on knowing you died for them! We still have the poison guy we'll make him talk and give it to us!" she cried panicked, tears running down freely. Takaoka was too far gone and they would get nothing, only Nagisa death if they followed his rules, she wanted that antidote for the others but not at the expense of his life.

Smiling at her, he pried her hand away gently, "Don't worry Minako-chan, I'll be careful besides this is our best bet isn't it?" he asked making his way over, while Takaoda screamed on his way up.

"Nagisa-kun," said Karasuma stunned.

"Nagisa," whimpered Kayano.

Watching him leave, Minako's stomach plummeted with each step he took toward the demon on the platform like she just got on a roller coaster, this wasn't going to end well at all. Takaoda would be on the lookout now, Nagisa couldn't possibly be able to get him a second time. Once Nagisa was up on the pad, Takaoda threw off the stairs, "Now no one else can climb up here," he said smugly.

As if that would stop them.

Walking over to his spot, keeping a tight clutch on the case Takaoda leered at Nagisa, "You can tell what I want from that knife by your feet, right? It's a return match from last time," he said gleefully.

Frowning, Nagisa eyed the knife before looking at Takaoda, "Please, wait a minute, Takaoda-sensei. I didn't come here to fight," he pleaded.

Smirking, Takaoda snickered, "I'll bet. The same sneak act won't work on me twice. I can picture you being done in by me in an instant," he said amused before a sly smile work its way on. "But, you known, if I end it in an instant I wouldn't feel any better. That's why before we fight…I need you to do something for me," he said.

Minako didn't like where this was going.

What was he up too?

Pointing to the ground in front of him, Takaoda smiled, "Apologize. Prostrate yourself," he told him.

Was this asshole serious? Continuing on, holding out the remote threateningly, he smirked, "For using a cowardly surprise attack because you have no skills, I want you to sincerely apologize," he told him.

There was a moment of stillness before Nagisa slowly sank to his knees without any hesitation at all, shaking her head, Minako squeezed her eyes shut and cover her eyes. She couldn't watch this! This was wrong, so very wrong! "I…" Nagisa spoked before Takaoda's screeching drowned him out.

"YOU CALL THAT PROSTRATING YOURSELF?!" he yelled, his voice reached screeching highs and horrible, "YOU STUPID BRAT! SCRAPE YOUR HEAD ON THE GROUND AN APOLOGIZE!" he screamed.

Peeking out, between her finger, Minako watched Nagisa let his head touch the cool metal, "I, for using a cowardly surprise attack because I have no skills, I apologize," said Nagisa calmly.

Looking please for half a second, Takaoda frowned slightly, "Oh, and after that, you got on your high horse and said something cheeky right? Something like, 'Leave'," he said quietly. Then yet another change came over him. Stomping on Nagisa's head he pressed his forehead into the ground, "FOR A BRAT LIKE YOU TO TALK TO AN ADULT LIKE THAT. FOR A STUDENT TO TALK TO THEIR INSTRUCTOR LIKE THAT!" he yelled.

Staying quiet once more, Nagisa continued on his voice perfectly even, "For a brat like me…for a student like me…I spoke in a conceited manner to my teacher. I apologize," he said his voice never wavering, "I truly apologize," he told him.

Shaking her head, Minako glared, this was so wrong! Nagisa owed this asshole nothing! Nagisa…he was so brave and amazing. He was truly a fine example of what a man should be, he was willing to bow his head to this jerk and spout out that nonsense so calmly for everyone. She didn't think she be able to do that herself, it made her sick to her stomach having to watch Nagisa do it. It was wrong!

Laughing, Takaoda watched Nagisa raise up but stay on his knees, "Alright, you finally expressed your true feelings. Papa is happy," he said putting on a cheerful expression. Then he turned and started toward the case, "As a reward, I'll tell you something," he said casually picking it up. "For the aftermath of those that die from the virus, 'Smog' showed me a video of what happens. It was pretty funny. The entire body is covered with tumors, and the face swells up like a bunch of grapes," he said, actually laughing with a cheery smile.

Watching him lift up the case and hold up the remote, a feeling for dread bloomed…no, he was going to do it. "You want to see, right? Nagisa-kun," he said before tossing up.

"NO!" yelled Karasuma.

"DON'T!" cried Minako.

He didn't listen.

An explosion ripped through the air lightening up the sky. Bits of glass, liquid, and the case rained down on them all while Takaoka laughed like a mad man, watching the sky delighted. Sinking to her knees, Minako went deaf to everything. They were going to die. They were all going to die and they couldn't do anything about it. The antidote was within their grasp and now it was gone. Rio, Okajima, Mimura, Muramatsu, Sugino, Maehara, Hazama, Kurahashi, Hara, and Kanzaki. She could see them all, all of them…they were all going to die.

"Ahahahahahahahah! Yes! That's the face I wanted to see! Why don't you write about this in your summer vacation journal? About your friends' faces changing into grapes. Ahahahahahahah!" Takaoka yelled out gleefully enjoying the stricken look on Nagisa's face. Slowly the boy turned back to them and Minako felt her heart drop a second time when he peered at someone in particular.

Looking over, following his gaze, she watched Terasaka. There were signs, he was warm, sweaty, out of breath, weaken, and tried. Why hadn't she understood? She thought he was upset, it didn't cross her mind that he was infected, not really. She thought she was overthinking things, "T-Terasaka?" she whispered fearfully, hoping he did not confirm what she thought.

He didn't move at first, but eventually he slowly turned to her and she got her answer. He had a familiar look in his eyes, one she didn't like in the least bit. Jumping up, she rushed to him, "Are you stupid! How could you put yourself in such danger, why Terasaka!" she cried softly, all the others were still in shock themselves and took no notice of the two of them.

Giving a ragged sigh, he shook his head, "…You're not the only one princess…the only one who wants to be useful" he said quietly giving her only that.

Shaking her head, tears falling down her face, she whispered quietly, "Stupid idiot!" she sobbed before hearing a collective gasp. Looking up, she found a shaking Nagisa picking up a knife squeezing it tightly between his hands as he slowly stood up.

When he looked up, he glared at Takaoda with a scary look in his eyes, "Kill…I'll kill you…" he said in a dark voice.

Gazing at him smugly, Takaoda licked his lips, "Kukuku, that's it! That's how it should be!" he said gleefully.

Standing up, baring his teeth, Nagisa glared, "I'LL KILL YOU…! HOW COULD YOU?!" he yelled.

He was entering a dark place right now.

"Hahahahaha, that's the spirit! Come and kill me, Nagisa-kun!" yelled out Takaoda gleefully.

"Nagisa, he's lost it," cried Megu worried.

Growling, Yoshida clenched his fist, "We wanna kill that piece of trash too, but, is Nagisa seriously gonna do it?!" he asked.

Watching him afraid, Minako shook her head, "Someone needs to snap him out of this…but who can at this point?" she asked miserable.

Watching the scene before him, Korosensei watch Nagisa carefully, "Please cool Nagisa-kun's head. You're the only one who can do it, Terasaka," he said quietly.

Mustering up all his strength, Terasaka took his taser and chucked it at Nagisa's head getting a direct hit "Don't get carried away, Nagisa!" he yelled furious. "When he blew up the antidote, you were looking at me with pity in your eyes, weren't you? You should worry more about yourself, you bean sprout bastard! All I need to do is sleep this virus off!" he yelled, tapping his chest.

Resting a hand on his back, Minako frowned, "Terasaka, take it easy!" she ordered.

Ignoring her, Terasaka pushed on, "Even if its trash like him, if you take his life, you'll be charged with murder. Are you gonna let go of a chance to get ten billion yen, just because you couldn't keep your cool?" he yelled at the small boy.

Watching Terasaka for a moment, Minako frowned, "Nagisa…don't do it. I understand how you feel, we all understand how angry you are right now but you'll only gain sorrow from this! You are not prepared to take a life! Not human anyway, besides…he's not worth dirtying your hands over. Along with that, death is too nice. Cockroaches deserve much worst!" she spat glaring at Takaoda.

Seeing him make no move, Minako grimaced, he couldn't do this. He would never be able to live with himself if he killed Takaoda and they would lose another one of their friends to this skeevy bastard. He wouldn't be able to live with himself! Not only that but Terasaka and the others, while they…while the virus fought them they would feel even more awful knowing he did what he did because of them. "It is as Terasaka-kun and Minako-chan says, Nagisa-kun. There is no merit in killing that man. If you become frantic it will only put you at a disadvantage. Besides, he doesn't have any knowledge regarding the antidote. Let us question the poison-user below. Simply stunning this man should be enough," he told him.

Glaring, Takaoda growled, "Hey, hey, stop trying to put out the fire. This'll all be meaningless if he doesn't seriously come at me for the kill. I'll destroy this kid's earnest intent to kill in a humiliating way, and then, for the first time ever, I'll be able to erase my shame," he said gleefully.

Glowering, Minako let out a hiss, "The only shame here is the fact that despite how disgusting and deplorable you are your still classified as a human!" she barked.

"Shut up, you're the most useless member of this entire classroom, I don't want to hear anything from a failure!" barked Takaoda.

Flushing angrily, Minako glared venomously at Takaoda, "I rather be a failure than even close to what you consider a success!" she yelled.

Waiting for her to finish, Korosensei spoke again, "Nagisa-kun, pick up Terasaka-kun's stun gun," he ordered calmly. Nagisa didn't move an inch, he didn't even bat an eyelash, "That man's life, and sensei's life. That man's words, and Terasaka-kun's and Minako-chan's words. You need to decide which of these carry more worth," he said.

Watching Nagisa, Minako was jolted when Terasaka wobbled, grabbing him, she fell to the ground with him and maneuvered it just right that she took most of the impact. Wrapping her arms around his chest she pulled him put and made him lean back against her, "You idiot, your burning up even hotter than Rio," she said feeling his forehead.

Running over, Yoshida and Kimura flanked either side of them, "Your fever is bad!" yelled Yoshida worried.

Helping move him into a more comfortable condition, Kimura scowled, "You came here in this condition?" he yelled.

Lifting up a shaking arm weakly, Terasaka pointed to Nagisa, "Shut up…If you wanna see something look over there," he said, "…Do it, Nagisa. Beat his ass just shy of killing him," he demanded before finally collapsing limply into her.

Frowning, Minako reached into her pack and pulled out a couple of rags and a bottle of water. Wetting one of the rags she took the dry one and wiped away the sweat before dabbing his face and neck with the wet rag, "You really are a troublesome doggie," she muttered.

Looking up, he gave a weak smile, "Ruff, ruff," he said.

Turning their gazes back up, they watched Nagisa shed his button up t-shirt and put the baton tucked in his belt keeping the knife out. She wondered if he was going to keep it there because he would still try to kill Takaoda or would he be using what Lovro-san taught him in training. Could he even preform this after only seeing it once? "Nagisa…good luck," she muttered silently.

"Oh~Oh~ You look pretty cool," he told him.

"Korosensei, Nagisa put the stun gun away," muttered Kayano worried.

Grinning, Takaoda watched Nagisa with a gleeful cruelty, "So you're all fired up to use the knife, huh? That makes me feel better. Did you pick up the stun gun because you felt a sense of duty towards your friend?" he asked. When he got no answer, he shrugged, "Oh well, just let me tell you a little something, I have about three doses of the antidote prepared here," he told him.

Then as quick as lightening he turned around to the two at his back, "If Nagisa-kun doesn't seriously try to kill me, or you guys below try to get in my way somehow, I'll destroy these too," he snapped, "Apparently, these take about a month to make. It's not enough for everyone but it's your last bit of hope," he said, squashing any chance for them to take him down.

Well…most chances.

Glaring at Takaoda's back, Minako's hand twitched, she could do it. Hit him with an arrow and kill him, she was wealthy, her father could get her out of jail and away from it. She would die young so she wouldn't be haunted for long by taking a life. Beside she rather it be her, she would gladly take the burden off everyone's hand. She was willing to do evil for her friends. "D…Don't even think about it Minako, not even you can deal with death like that. You think you are, but you're not. Stop thinking that you should shoulder things because your life doesn't mean as much…your life is just as important as mine, Nagisa, and anyone else's," he spat.

Sighing, Minako frown but stopped reaching for her crossbow and went back to watching Nagisa who seemed to be preparing himself. Once he started he walked calmly like the last which make the big smile of Takaoda disappeared in the blink of an eye. Nagisa only got close enough for Takaoda to kick him in the gut making the small boy fly backward and skid across the floor. Walking forward, looking irritated Takaoda scowled, "Hey, what's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me?" he asked.

Standing up, Nagisa rushed forward clumsily swiping at Takaoda but this time he didn't stand a chance every move he made the man was able to dodge or deflected it. Afterward he landed hit after hit on Nagisa beating him like a punching bag in the gym. Even with him being crazy, he was still a solider and it seemed we could still use his skill at maximum no matter the state of his mind.

Grimacing, Rinka watched Nagisa's beating flinching with each punch, "This isn't fair," she said.

Watching hopelessly, Sugaya nodded, "He can't win against that monster," he said weakly.

After another round of beatings, Takaoka finally deviated from the fight as Nagisa crouched on one knee catching his breath and rubbing his bruises. "Don't tire out on me that was just the beginning. Now then, should I start using this guy too?" he asked Nagisa amused, pulling out a knife of his own.

Flinching, Minako shook her head, she said it many time or rather thought it. He was so creepy right now with his unkempt appearance. Crazies were truly the scariest people. Takaoda didn't even look human anymore. Holding out his knife threateningly, he spoke again his voice sending tremors down Minako's back, "I'll cut off your arms and legs and make you an example. I'll keep them on me at all time, and show them lots of love," he said.

"Sicko," said Minako.

Watching on in a panic, Kayano turned to Karasuma, "Karasuma-sensei! Please shoot him already! Nagisa's going to die!" she cried worried.

Feeling Terasaka move, Minako frowned when he sat up some, "Hold it…stay out of it," he ordered.

Frowning, Minako pulled him back and glared, "Don't move idiot," she ordered.

Walking over, Karma gazed down at Terasaka, "You still want us to leave him alone, Terasaka? I'm about ready to join the fight too," he snapped.

Looking at him amused, Terasaka smirked, "Karma, you always skipped out on practice so you wouldn't know. Nagisa, that bastard…it looks like he's still hiding something up his sleeve," he said.

Frowning, Minako peered at Terasaka, "Do you think he's gonna try and use that skill Lovro showed him?" she questioned him quietly.

Watching Nagisa, Terasaka nodded, "…Of course…after all he's got what it takes," he said weakly.

Going back to watching, Minako took a deep breath and slowly released it. If he learned that and was able to do it well then he would be alright…it would also explain why he put the stun gun away. Watching Nagisa, Minako prayed quietly that he was preparing for what Lovro taught him. At once a change overcame Nagisa, one that Takaoda took notice of and put him on high alert. It wasn't easy to describe this change Nagisa took when he entered this state. He was different though, it was so subtle but it completely changed the mood around him when he drifted to this side of himself.

He was like staring at the grim reaper when this side of him appeared.

Putting of his little grin, he started toward Takaoda slowly he was even chuckling slightly, "Nagisa…he's laughing while he's walking…" muttered Rinka stunned.

"It's the same as before," said Isogai.

It was, but it also wasn't.

Something was different about him this time, "No, something is different," said Korosensei voicing her exact thoughts. Nagisa, last time he appeared normal as could be before he struck, this time, it was normal but you could see the dragon hidden behind his façade. It was like actually watching your death come toward you. The best she could describe it would be sitting on a train track, unable to move at all while a train sped toward you. Knowing nothing you did would save you.

Watching the fear touch Takaoda, Minako frowned when anger blossomed up after a few seconds, would Nagisa still be able to get him. Takaoda would be expecting something from him, it took forever for Nagisa to get close to their former sensei. All of them held their breath waiting for a miracle just like last time. Once lose enough, Nagisa tossed the knife away. Minako could count each spin the knife took before it hit the ground. While Takaoda watched the knife fall Nagisa struck. He surged forward raising his hands and let out a loud clap, destroying Takaoda's concentration.

Surging backward, like Nagisa had shot off an explosion in front of him, Takaoda twitched like he wasn't sure he was even still alive, "What…the…hell…just…hap…pended" he said confused. Just as he began to raise back up, Nagisa struck in one fluid motion. He pulled out the taser much like a samurai unsheathed his katana and before Takaoda could block he hit him just under his arm.

Twitching as jolt after jolt coursed through him painfully. Falling to his knees in front of Nagisa, Minako was amazing to find him still able to sit up. She had seen a couple of people get hit by those and no matter where they were touched they all fell down only able to twitch in pain. Watching with a smirk, Terasaka panted and tried to sit up again but Minako refused to let him, "Finish him off, Nagisa. If you fire it off around his neck, he'll pass out," he told him.

Taking the taser, Nagisa tilted Takaoda's head up to face him, for seconds middle school student and former teacher stared each other down. What their thoughts were, Minako hadn't had a clue, at least for Nagisa. Takaoda however, his was written on his face. Fear was present as he gazed at Nagisa's as a smile came to him, he looked like a sweet child and for him to be able to make that face was actually a little horrifying…if you were on his bad side that was.

Watching him, Nagisa tilted his head ever so slight, "Takaoda-sensei, thank you very much," he told him before once more turning on the taser putting him out with that being the last thing he saw.

It took a minute for it to sink in but once it did, everyone surged forward, "Alright! We crushed the boss!" many yelled out joyfully.

It took no time for Kimura and Hinata to reconnected stairs.

Everyone was quiet as Nagisa made his way to them, including Korosensei who didn't speak up till Nagisa got near, "You did well, Nagisa-kun," he told him when he finally reached them. Giving out a worried sigh, he gave him an easy going smile, "This was the one time I wasn't sure what would happen. I'm glad to see that you only seem slightly hurt," he said.

Looking down, Nagisa wiped blood away from his mouth, "Yeah, I'm fine, but…" he said trailing off gazing at the tattered remains of the antidote. "What do we do? Everyone's antidote…I took the amount from Takaoka-sensei is nowhere near enough," he said.

Frowning, Minako cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, "It's not definite but we don't know if Takaoda had all of the antidote. The poison user could have made back up just in case of things, not only that but Takaoda could have been lying about how it's made. All we need is the poison user!" she said trying to give everyone, including herself and Terasaka hope.

Pulling out his cell phone, Karasuma began to tap away at it, "At any rate, we need to escape this place. I called for a helicopter, so you guys are on standby. I'll go get the poison-user," he said.

Standing up, Minako gentle helped Terasaka sit up, "I want to come with," she said eager. Not only did she want to hear there was a chance to save everyone she wanted a chance to speak to the blonde assassin, she wanted to find out if her theories were correct.

Before Karasuma could answer though, they were made aware of company, "Hmph, You guys don't need no antidote," said a very familiar tone. Looking back Minako glared when she found the three assassins standing at the door, they all moved as one. Sinking into battle position each of them ready their weapons and stood poise for combat, "Brats, did you guys think that you'd all leave here alive?" asked the gun freak, with his gun in his mouth of course.

Standing in front, Karasuma glared, "Your employer has been defeated. You should have no reason to fight us anymore. I've recovered for the most part, and my students here are pretty strong. Why don't we end this here and prevent any more casualties?" he questioned.

Watching them, still gnawing on his gun the gun freak shrugged his shoulders, "Hmm, sure," he said as casually as could be.

Gapping, Minako could understand why Yoshida began to yell like he said no because even she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, "Don't you know when to give up?! We're pissed here too because we don't have the antidote and…" he yelled before stalling, "Eh?" he said when it dawned on him what the gun freak had actually said.

Shrugging once more, looking as bored as he could be, gun freak just slurped away on his gun, "Revenge for the boss, wasn't included in our contract. Besides, didn't I already tell that kid over there?" he said pointing to Nagisa, "You guys don't need any antidote in the first place," he finished.

Frowning, Minako lowered her crossbow, "What do you mean…didn't you poison everyone?" she asked completely confused.

Tossing up a clear vial, the poison user grinned, "What I served you guys, is this. It's an improved version of the food poison bacteria," he said, "It'll stay active for about another three hours, but after that, it'll quickly become inactive and become innocuous. And the one the boss told me to use, is this one. If I used this one, you guys would've been in some serious trouble," he said amused.

Gazing at him, Minako put up her bow as relief bloomed inside, "…So…no one dies?" she asked him.

That was when her might be uncle stepped up to the plate, "No one dies, right before using it the three of us had a discussion-nu. The time limit the boss set for negotiations was one hour. Which meant, even if we didn't use the deadly virus, we could still accomplish the tradeoff," he told them.

Spinning the vial of food poison on his finger, the poison user nodded, "I have a large variety of poisons to meet all sorts of negotiation conditions. But it was enough for you guys to fear for your lives, right?" he asked.

Frowning, looking like she wasn't completely convinced Hinata frowned at the trio, "But that means, you guys went against that guy's orders, right? Is it okay for you to do that when you're receiving payment?" she asked skeptically.

Glaring at her, gun shook his head, "You idiot, if you think a pro will do anything for money, you've got another thing coming," he snapped, "Of course, we do our best to act in accordance with the will of our client, but the boss was never planning on giving up the antidote to begin with. Either we become the perpetrators of a mass murder of some upstart middle school students, or we get caught for going against our orders and reputations as pros drop. Which of these carry a higher risk of us after all this is over? All we did was calmly weigh these on a scale," he told them

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "You can always rebuild your reputation, but if you took out us that would made you an even bigger target for arrest than you already are and people more motivated to arrest you," she said.

"Bingo," he said.

Smiling, the poison user tossed a bottle of pills to Karasuma who caught them, "Well, because of that, I'm sad to say, none of you are going to die. Have the patients take those nutrients and put them to sleep. They'll work so well you'll want to send letter to thank me and say, 'We're even healthier than before we were sick'," he said happily.

Going to say something, Minako was cut off at the sound of the helicopters arriving, "I'll decide whether or not I can trust you guys after I see the students recover. I want to question you guys for some information as well, so I'll have to restrain you three for a bit," Karasuma said sternly.

Shrugging, the gun freak gazed up, "Well, guess there's no choice. I have another job coming in next week, so only for within that time period," he said.

Once the first helicopter touched ground, army men jumped out and raided the place, some went inside to get the other minions while others started strapping in Takaoda. Watching them leave with the twisted soul, Minako glanced over at Karasuma and glared, "I don't suppose you'll make it easy and give me the location you intend to dump that scum will you?" she questioned annoyed.

Giving her a glower, he shook his head, "You're not going to do anything to him Minako," he said angrily.

Glaring right back, Minako pointed to him, "You can tell me what to do with school but this is outside of it, he's going to get what's coming to him!" she snapped. Sharing a heated gaze with him, Minako scowled, "…I'll only promise not to get him killed," she said willing to meet him there. Frowning, Karasuma turned away from her but didn't say anything more too her so she took that as his silent, 'Do as you wish, if you can,' but she would. Izaya was crazy smart and amazing with a computer.

Then if he couldn't do it, he had even scarier crazy smart people under his thumb.

Looking over when her possible uncle was on the move, Minako frowned wondering if she should try to speak to him now. She had to know! She was stopped though when Karma spoke up, "Wha-t? So you don't want a revenge match, old man-nu. Don't you hate me enough to wanna kill me?" he said, holding up some spare condiments he could use.

Glaring at the redhead, Minako hissed, "Karma-kun, you idiot! Shut the hell up!" she spat.

Frowning, her might me uncle walked over, "I can't explain how much I want to kill you, but I've never killed a person for a personal grudge-nu. I'll wait until the day someone sends a request to kill you. So you need to become a person worth targeting-nu," he said, patting Karma on the head.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Minako frowned and walked over to Karma, "…Did he just encourage you to grow up to be someone good…or…what was that?" she asked confused.

Watching her might be uncle leave, he gave a quiet shrug and just watched the assassin climb aboard the helicopter to leave. Looking out at them all, the gun freak threw out bullets to rain down on them, "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT KIDDIES!" yelled Gun freak getting pumped, "IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT US TO COME AND KILL YOU, YOU NEED TO BECOME SOMEONE WORTH KILLING!" he yelled.

"When that time comes, we'll show you a professional hitman's full course," Gun freak declared.

Watching them leave, Minako couldn't help but feel miffed. She wasn't the only one either, "How should I put this? Even though we beat those three, it doesn't feel like we won, does it?" he asked.

Scowling, patting down his hair, Karma sighed, "That was a sneaky way of saying it. You guys ended it by making us feel like we were the ones being comforted, damn it," he griped.

Watching them leave, Minako frowned, "You can see the gap in our experience," she stated.

* * *

Sitting in the helicopter, Minako yawned as the day caught up to her, she was nodding off as they were getting taken down to the beach. With everything as quiet as it was, she wanted to just lay her head down on something soft and go to sleep. Feeling her eye lids drift shut she slumped over onto Karma's shoulder and went fast asleep.

"Terasaka-kun," said Nagisa quietly, "Thanks…for calling out to me back there. I was about to make a mistake," he said gratefully.

Closing his eyes, Terasaka leaned back, "Keh, I didn't say that for you. If we lose one man, the level of difficulty in killing that octopus would go up, wouldn't it?" he asked, making everyone smile in amusement.

Smiling himself, Nagisa nodded, "Yeah…sorry…also thank you as well, Minako-chan…Minako-chan?" said Nagisa looking over to see the blonde hair girl snoozing against Karma with a peaceful smile in places as she slept. Smiling amused, he chuckled, "I guess I'll tell her later," he said.

Watching her amused, Rinka leaned back, "I guess all the excitement was too much for her," she said.

Sighing, Isogai leaned back, "I'm not too far behind her to be honest," he said, his eyes feeling heavy.

Nodding, Megu let out a tired yawn, "Karma, don't you dare draw on her face! Its bad enough you molested her today don't draw on her too," she threatened.

Looking over, Karma smirked, "Oh come on, do you think I'm that evil?" he questioned, looking around he laughed when every face said that was exactly what they believe.

It wasn't long for them to touch down at the beach, the moment they did Minako woke up with a jolt and departed with everyone making a beeline to Rio, Okajima, and Mimura. Watching them all take the antidote at last, she gave a sigh of relief letting her head rest on Rio's shoulder. "I think I lost a couple of years off my life," she told her.

Laughing, Rio patted her head, "Sorry about that! But thanks for showing your love!" she said happily hugging Minako.

Hugging her back, Minako smiled, "Anytime!" she said happily.

Hearing sighs, she looked over to see Okajima back from playing with Yada taking a seat next to a smiling Mimura, "Eh, I want a hug from the Queen," he said wishfully.

"Yeah!" said Mimura amused.

Gazing at them, Minako smiled before quickly heading over to the two and pulling them into a hug, "I'm glad you two are alright! I was worried I would lose you as well," she told them pulling back. Finding blushes on both boys, she sat back with a gentle smile, "You two are like Rio, you're not allowed to die before me ever! After all, you two are the first boys I ever became real friends with. I don't want to lose either of you," she told them gently.

Gazing at her surprised, Mimura looked down embarrassed, "Geez Minako-chan, you're gonna make me blush, but…I'm glad you feel that way! I hope we can get to know each other better in the future and become as close as you are with Rio!" he told her happily.

Laughing, Okajima grinned at Minako, "Let's have lots of fun in the future Queen!" he said.

"It's a promise!" she said excitedly before standing up, "Now, it's time for bed!" she commanded holding out a hand for Rio.

Sighing, Rio took her hand and nodded, "Alright mom! See you guys later," she said waving night to Okajima and Mimura. Walking side by side, Rio leaned against Minako with a smile as they made their way back to the room they shared with the other girls, "So did everything go pretty smoothly?" she asked Minako curiously.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "A lot happened, we fought real assassins, had to go through some intense moments, and then had to watch something both disgusting and amazing! Nagisa…he was even more amazing that when he fought Takaoda the first time…he's got a real talent," she said amazed. "You also missed something pretty funny and I took pictures, but I had to delete them," she told her.

"What happened?" asked Rio curious.

Giving her an apologetic smile, Minako chuckled, "Nagisa had to dress up as a girl and then ended up going on a sort of date with some guy…I got pictures for you, but I deleted them in the end," she told her honestly. After all Nagisa gave her a promise and she trusted him to keep it, so the least she could do was return the favor.

Giving her a frowned, Rio let out an aw, "Aww, why did you do that?!" she asked pouting.

Sighing, Minako looked down upset, "Something happened in the club," she muttered.

Seeing her expression, Rio frowned and gave a nodded, "Did someone grope you? Try to force you to go play with them?" she asked waiting for a reaction. Getting none, she scowled, "Did some jerk think you were an escort again!" she asked angrily. Getting a flinch from Minako, Rio shook her head, "You would think that stereotype would have left us already. I mean people dye their hair blonde for different reasons now a days!" she said looking very annoyed.

Smiling, Minako gave Rio a one arm squeeze, "It is what it is…but you think I would learn to deal with it already. I mean it's been happening ever since I hit puberty," she muttered. Once she got something resembling a female figure she got people like that, her sister dealt with it too. Always told her that it was just something they had to deal with since they looked like mama.

Giving her a look, Rio reached over and pulled Minako cheek getting a loud ow from the girl, "Don't talk like its okay! They shouldn't do it no matter what a girl looks like! Beside, why should you get use to something that's wrong no matter what! Boys shouldn't treat girls like pieces of meat, no matter how they act or what they look like!" she said sternly.

Looking at Rio, Minako smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Rio, if I ever switch teams I hope my girlfriend is just like you!" she said happily.

Getting back to the room, Minako helped Rio into bed and tucked her in, "I'm gonna get some drinks so if you get thirsty!" she said clicking out the lights. Waiting for an answer, she got a soft snore from Rio who finally slipped off into slumber land at last. Heading out, she stopped at the nearest drink machine and started to pick out their drinks. Slipping in her money she didn't even noticed when someone came up from behind.

Putting in the last of her money, Minako let out a muffled screamed when a hand clasp over her mouth and another snaked around her waist. Struggling, she stopped cold when a familiar voice spoke, "Minako-chan, you really need to be more careful. If I have been a rapist I would be having my way with you!" said the familiar tone of Karma.

Pulling away, Minako whipped around and glared, "Why?! Why did you have to do that!" she cried.

Smirking, he shrugged, "Your reactions are fun!" he said amused.

Scowling, Minako shook her head and went back to the machine and started pushing for the drinks she wanted, feeling Karma's eyes drilling into her back. Peeking over her shoulder as they fell, she caught gazes with him, "Do you want something?" she asked him.

Staring for a minute he walked up to her and reached out, "The nu-freak…do you think he's really your uncle?" he asked her quietly.

Freezing, Minako frowned and gave him a shrug, "It's possible…but I don't know for sure, all I know is my cousin looks an awful lot like him but my aunt claims to not know who his father is. That guy also recognized my aunt…make me wonder why," she muttered picking up the drinks.

Smirking, Karma walked up and took one of the drinks from her and cracked it open, "So did I ever met your aunt and cousin?" he questioned walked over to a low wall and taking seat.

Scowling at Karma, Minako sighed but followed him over getting a drink of her own, "I don't think so, they always came to visit during school breaks and we weren't exactly besties. Rio knows them but that's because she visited my house the times they came around…," she said trailing off, gazing up at the eternal crescent moon. Sitting in silence with Karma she took a small sip from her drink before uttering something that had built up inside, "…I think my aunt might be an assassin," she muttered.

Looking over surprised, Karma frowned, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako set down her drink, "It's not only her though…I think mama was one as well," she told him truthfully. Turning to face Karma with a trouble expression she grimaced, "A couple of months after mama left, my dad and brother got into a big fight with my aunt. Demanding that she wouldn't contact us ever again because she was a danger to then entire family. That it might be her fault mama died. She left, but eventually she came back and started seeing me and my sister in secret when she was in Japan. Since the nu-freak…I keep remembering things that made mama so much different from other mothers," she said scowling.

"…What kind of things?" asked Karma.

Holding up her fingers, she began to count them off, "She had skills with a knife that went beyond skills you acquire in the kitchen. She could speak a lot of different languages like Bitch-sensei and she's the one who taught me how to play any instrument. She knew how to handle a gun and once this guy try attacking her and, well she wreaked him…told me and Usagi to not tell my dad about it. I thought it was normal, but now that I think about it, it isn't," she said.

Frowning, Karma stared out at ocean in silence while Minako sunk into her thoughts about what to do with the knowledge of her mom might have been an assassin. It left so many questions and it made her really wonder, was Usagi's death truly a violent crime…or was it a message to mama. "Does it matter?" asked Karma, breaking the silence. Looking up, Minako watched Karma who stared her down, "Does it matter if your mom was? Or if your aunt is? The past is the past, if she is an assassin, would it really matter to you?" he asked her.

Sitting still, Minako looked down at her hands for a moment and smiled, "No" she said quietly shaking her head, "It doesn't! Even if she is, I still love her and auntie," she said.

Standing up, Karma smiled, "There you go, if she is, she is, if she isn't then it might be possible she had a thing with the nu-freak but upon finding out what he was and that she was pregnant. She decided to cut ties with him so her son wouldn't be subjected to him," he said shrugging.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "I guess so…so what are you doing out here? Going to bed?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, he pointed to her, "I came to see if you were doing alright; when we got to Takaoda I noticed you were looking rough. I guess with everything going on with Terasaka and Nagisa though, you got snapped out of it. I began keeping an eye on you because when we were with the nu-freak, your heart was beating pretty fast," he said casually.

Scowling at him but still blushing, Minako crossed her arm, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. Aside from that, why do you think my heartrate would go up! You felt me up you jerk!" she snapped, getting a little angrier since they were now out of danger.

Gazing at her with a straight face, Karma shook his head, "I'm not going to apologize…you would have interfered the moment you thought I was in trouble. Then he would have gone after you and with the way Karasuma-sensei was, he couldn't have stopped him and no one else would have either. Not to mention for my plan to work, I needed to make sure you wouldn't try and help out. I also needed you all too really believe I was in trouble," he said calmly.

Frowning, Minako let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh I hate you!" she snapped. She couldn't even be angry with him anymore! Not if said it like that! Scanning her brain for something to get him with, it popped up. Turning to face him, she reached over and poked his chest, "…You told Isogai you felt my chest for cheap thrills!" she announced.

Grabbing her hand, he smiled, "You could have hidden something in your cleavage; you and Yada are pretty stacked up top so it's a decent hiding place for you two. I had to make sure you didn't have a blow dark or something stashed away," he said shrugging before smirking, "Also you could never hate me, Minako-chan, looooves me!" he teased dodging when she took a swipe at him.

Running off Karma gave a carefree laugh as he headed back toward the others. Watching him leave Minako smile, "Yeah…I still like him," she said making her way back to the hotel. Heading inside with the rest of her drinks, Minako put them up before crawling into bed with a slumbering Rio and fell fast asleep listening to Rio's heart. It gave her such relief being able to hear Rio get better, "Love you lot's Rio," she muttered before she slipped away to dream world.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Also I want to give a special thanks to Vampirelover12100 for your review from the last chapter! I always enjoy hearing from you! And free cookies to all my other lovely reviewers who take the time to tell me their thoughts! I appreciate it very much!**


	16. Sixteen

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Sleep came to her, but it quickly left. Laying her head on Rio's chest Minako could hear the quiet breathing of everyone around her. She was the only one awake. Everyone else was fast asleep in slumber land but she had woken up and was now wide awake. There would be no more slumber for her, not unless she got some chemical help from some little sleeping pills.

Sitting up, she gazed at the closest clock and found it was two in the afternoon.

'I might as well just get up,' she thought to herself.

Getting up, she headed toward the bathroom with her bag. After a quick scrub down, she washed away yesterday worries, concerns, and questions. It felt nice to lather her hair the lovely aroma of green tea and ginger, a slight tingle as she lathered it well. She washed herself in a matching scent before doing her morning rituals. She wasn't one for makeup, that had always been Makoto but she did listen to her sister about remedies concerning the skin.

After all, in their world appearances were a big part of life. You had to take good care of yourself if you planned to succeed in life. Brushing her teeth, Minako then got to the next part, she would wear her gym uniform but more than likely there were guest out right now. Karasuma-sensei probably would want them to dress like the other guest for now.

Reaching in, she grabbed a black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, lined in black lace with spaghetti straps and a ruffled skirt that reached down to her knees. Under it she chose a pair of dark grey tights with black pinstripes and a pair of black ankle boots. Standing up, giving herself a one over she pulled out a hairbrush out and began to brush out the tangles and knots.

Frowning at her reflection she sighed, she was going to have to get a trim soon. Her hair was getting longer it was almost to her thighs. She preferred to keep it at her waist, it was always a pain to take care of when it got longer than that. Like the time she let it get long to reach her knees, it felt like she was always shampooing her hair. Pulling out a wide black ribbon from her ribbon stash, she quickly styled her hair as usual, "Perfect!" she said happily.

Putting her bag back out in the room, Minako quietly slipped out of the room and out into the afternoon sun. Shielding her eyes, she strained her ears and could hear the sound of guest laughing and playing completely caught up in their own lives. Walking out to join them, she tucked her arms behind her back and moved slowly with the crowds wondering where she was to go. Karasuma-sensei hadn't actually given them any place to meet them. Just told them to get rest and don't worry about getting up at any certain time.

She would try the far side of the beach, since it was pretty deserted that would be ideal for Karasuma to do whatever he wanted with Korosensei.

Heading out, she frowned as the crowd got heavier the closer she got toward the beach, she absolutely hated crowds. Walking toward the sandy beach she was only steps away when she heard a familiar voice, "I hate speaking to the government-nu. They ask the same questions endlessly, just find new ways to reword them-nu," said a familiar irritable voice.

Stopping in her tracks, Minako looked over and watched as the very three assassin's she and her classmates just got done fighting against made their way into the little shopping district. Feeling her heart thump against her chest, she watched them slip away step by step. Biting her lip, she gazed in the direction of the beach then them.

Would she be a good girl and look for Karasuma-sensei…or would she be the stupid girl who went looking for answers she was probably better off not knowing.

* * *

Assassin were weird normal.

Standing outside a nearby homemade trinkets store, picking out some cute sea themed jewelry Makoto would love, Minako watched the three assassin inside buying some comfortable clothes. She knew they were assassins, so it was odd to watch people treat them like normal people rather than the trained killers they were.

Gun was looking through Hawaii shirts, trying to find one he felt fit him.

Poison was trying on sunglasses.

Then her maybe uncle was getting flirted with by a cute dye job, he didn't seem all that interested in her and instead gave her the job of holding the clothes he wanted. Once more all black.

They only spent minutes inside before they all paid for their clothes and came out decked out in their vacation gear, ready to spend whatever this time was in leisure. Poison looked exactly as they left him, only now sporting some black framed sunglasses. Gun had changed into a black white tank top with a purple Hawaii shirt left open over it with black skinny jeans and sandals. Her maybe Uncle, the exact same, only his every article of clothing was black, except for the dark blue palm tree leaves pattern splashed across it.

Darting after them as they made their way along, she did her best to stick to the shadows as she followed the three assassins as they traveled from store to store. They went to practically everywhere, but only bought things on occasion unlike her…to which she blamed on buying souvenirs for family. They went to food shops enjoying sweets and cool drinks, went to bookstores, music store, and even the little trinket blanket shops that were set up outside stores.

She watched everything they did and learned a couple of things. For the most part they were completely comfortable with each other. Seemed to be really good friends, that made her think that maybe they were a three man team. They were their own men, but they also functioned as a team which made her wonder how they all came together.

Other than that though, her maybe uncle had a thing for sweets and romance novels, Gun seemed to want to sample authentic Japanese food and was into death metal, and Poison liked tropical drinks and really seemed to enjoy the handmade crafts that people made. She also couldn't help but notice some behavioral similarities between her maybe uncle and cousin that convinced her even more.

Both seemed to be oblivious to the stares women gave them, both had a sweet tooth, and both also enjoyed the work of Darcy Hamilton…the woman who wrote the mushiest romance books. If it was possible, you would barf butterflies and rainbows while reading her books. She loved true love and destine romance more than anything and that was all she wrote. Minako had tried a few because despite the risk of contracting diabetes because of the sweetness the book held, the woman had some very interesting ideas.

Watching Gun and Poison stop, Minako frowned when she finally took notice of something. Where the hell was her uncle? Looking around, she scowled, she couldn't find him anywhere. Did he go to the bathroom or something? Standing on her tip toes looking around, she nearly had a heart attack when a large hand clamped around her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled but it was fruitless, her captor dragged her into the shadows and her screams were muffled.

Feeling her captor whisper into her ear, she slumped slightly, "I'm going to let go so you better not scream-nu. Nod if you understand," whispered the very assassin she was looking for.

Giving a stiff nod, she pulled away quickly from the assassin the moment he released her. Turning around, she looked up concerned to what would happen next but just found him observing her calmly. He had one of his hands tucked away and was gazing at her while she gazed at him, looking her up and down. Standing up straighter, she frowned wondering if she should say something, "…You're pretty bad at stalking blondie," he said casually.

Frowning, Minako looked away embarrassed, "…Should I say sorry?" she asked him quietly.

Getting nothing, she looked up to find the man just gazing down at her, "You need to find a way to be less conspicuous," he told her before putting a hand on her back. Pushing her along, he lead her back out and toward the others, "Your hair and looks bring you too much attention whether you want it or not, we knew the moment you followed us because of all the people muttering about a foreigner. Not to mention the boys daring each other to talk to you," he said rolling his eyes.

Grimacing, Minako sighed, "I knew it was a bad idea to follow you, I should have tried to find Karasuma-sensei…questions or not. Nothing good happens when I wander out alone with no one else," she muttered. She seriously hated going out into public alone, she got so much attention! The only time she didn't was when comic conventions came to their city, when other foreigners came and flooded the streets. The rest of the time…eyes were glued to her because for some reason their city was very short on foreign visitors.

Mama had eyes glued to her.

She and Usagi also used to get a ton of attention because they were foreign twins.

Snorting, the man gave her a small smile, "Your coming with us, so they won't be brave enough to even come up to you," he said making his way toward his fellow assassins, "Also, you get no choice so don't even think of running blondie. I need to find out about Lizzie and her son and Gastro has something he wants to tell you as well," he said, giving her a final shove straight to the other two.

Stumbling, she caught herself and peered up nervously to the other two who simple stared at her with casual expressions. Straighten herself up, she took a step back and cleared her throat, "Um…hi?" she said, not really all that sure what would be the proper things to say to them. Up till a couple of hours ago, they had been her enemies and the ones she thought were killing her friends. They revealed though, that they hadn't poisoned everyone with a deadly virus like they thought. Then, when they had the chance to counter attack them after what they did, they just waved them off.

So what exactly would these guys be to her now?

Friend?

Foe?

Sempai?

Adult?

The choice wasn't really all that clear. She wasn't really all that sure how she should even act around them. Should she be like she was with Karasuma-sensei? Polite, but able to be honest and forthcoming with any concerns and questions. Or should she act like she was with Bitch-sensei and Korosensei? Carefree, open, and give them respect but also feel free to joke with them. Or should she be treating them like she did the chairman? As polite as possible while always on the edge and trying to figure out what the objective of this conversation was.

Looking her up and down, Gun smirked, "Clothes don't match your personality kiddie!" he said patting her head roughly. Glowering at him immediately, Minako quickly flipped him off getting a laugh from him, "Right, now tell me, are you brave…or just especially stupid?" he questioned her walking off.

Glaring at his back, Minako started to follow him with her maybe uncle taking up the rear and the poison user taking up the side. All walking casually like they were three uncles taking out their niece, or however this may look to the outside. Frowning at his back, Minako gave a look at her possible uncle and found him staring at her without a lick of emotion in place. "He knows my aunt. I want to know why. As for this being stupid, why would I worry about you guys hurting me? You already told me and my classmates that you won't kill us unless we become someone worthy of killing. I doubt my status has changed since bedtime. So I come to you looking for the answers to my questions, ones that I hope you'll answer," she told them honestly.

It wouldn't change how she felt, Karma made her realize that, but she wanted to know.

"You might not like the answers," said the poison user casually.

Looking over at his smile, Minako gave him a determined stare, "If I don't then that's my problem isn't it," she asked him.

Tuning back, his smile still in place, he nodded, "True," he said.

Nodding, she stood and turned to her uncle, "Please tell me the truth! How do you know my aunt? And if you know her the way I assume you do…was my mom…an assassin? Is auntie still one?" she asked, finally putting those questions out in the open. She had to know! Maybe if they had these answers then they would know what happen to her mother…along with who targeted Usagi.

Sighing, her maybe uncle looked past her and to Gun, "We need to find some place private," he said.

Nodding and giving a sigh of his own, Gun peered around the place before running a hand through his hair, "Yeah…" he said with a distant expression. Watching him puzzle, Minako frowned wondering what was eating him. He looked so…blah. Like this may be bothering him but how she didn't know, maybe he knew her mom or maybe her aunt then again, maybe he just didn't want to talk.

* * *

They took her to a restaurant, one that had a private room in the back. After a couple of words with the Host, who grew rather alarmingly nervous they were brought to the back and left alone. No one came in, Poison went out and got drinks. Minako only got one after he caught her skeptical expression and he reassured her there would be no strange ingredients this time.

He would only poison her if he was getting paid.

Gazing at her the ice blue tropical drink suspiciously, Minako gazed over wearily and got a sigh from the poison man, "Will you taste the brats drink Grip, if not the drink is going to waste," he said.

Reaching over her might be uncle picked it up and paused half way, "…You didn't right-nu?" he questioned the poison user skeptically.

Letting out another annoyed groan, he reached over and snatch it from Grip before taking a drink of it on his own, "See! No poison!" he told her.

Taking it back, Minako took a small sip and had her taste buds delighted with a mixture of fruits, "Wow! That be worth the possible poisoning," she said taking a deeper drink. Picking out the cherry by the stem she plopped it in her mouth and pull off the stem, "So," she said after swallowing the cherry, "Before we start, what exactly do I call you three?" she asked looking at the adults.

Starting on his drink, or what looked like scotch, her maybe uncle down his drink in a gulp before starting the introductions, "Call me Grip-nu, he's Smog, and he's Gastro…don't ask why he's Gastro instead of Gun. Now what do we call you-nu? All I know is apparently you have a thing for that red head that molested you and that those other two boys called you Queen and Princess-nu," he said.

Feeling her cheek flush, she looked away embarrassed, "…Suzuki, Minako…Princess and Queen are my nicknames, the first I got from the school and the second from my friend Okajima. So…now that introductions are out…why do you know auntie?" she asked Grip. There was no beating around everything, she wanted to know what his deal with her was so mind as well get to the point.

Snorting, Grip lounged back, "You sure don't beat around the bush brat-nu. Well if you're that eager I'll spill the beans but remember you wanted to know this so not trying to blame us. Now, yes, your aunt is indeed an assassin. She's a sneak and kill like that Irina you got. Only she doesn't solely rely on seduction, both her and your mother had skills outside of that-nu. They preferred to not rely on their looks," he said not beating around the bush.

Smirking, Smog leaned forward and nodded, "Yes, Elizabeth had Grip's trade, she can do wonders with her hands. Although where Grip went for strength, Elizabeth with for skill. She can pull out parts of a man spine making him suffocate, unable to move or make a single sound. Even went and learned a special kind of fighting that allows her to work with pressure points," he said.

Feeling her jaw drop, Minako gazed at him stunned, "Auntie?! Are you sure? I mean, my Aunt Elizabeth Hopkins? We are talking about the same person here right? Petite woman with short blond hair and grey-blue eyes. A woman who trips over ladybugs and invisible rocks! The one and only lady who screams out shocking things you tell her in secret?!" she asked him. She suspected it, but after actually hearing it she couldn't help but think he was pulling her leg.

Leaning in, Grip smirked, "One and same, Lizzie's like a coin-nu. She has two sides to her Elizabeth Hopkins; the cute, klutzy, adorable woman who melts people's heart with her sweetness. Then her other side Royal; a dangerous, seductive, death trap who will kill you while whispering into your ear-nu. I love that woman and still do, the only one who could get me on my back and me not mind," he said, a fevered look entering his eye as he thought of her aunt.

Gazing at him surprised, Minako could feel her heart jump at the sight of lust, longing, and dare she say love flicker through Grip's eyes. Just as quick as it came, it fell. "I still don't know why she left me, or why she would keep our apparent son from me-nu!" he said angrily, pouring himself another drink.

Tossing olives in his mouth, looking quite bored with everything Gastro finally spoke, "Maybe she was stepping out on ya," he said casually.

Crushing his drink, Grip reached across the table and pulled Gastro up and glared at him with hate in his eyes and while he did that Gastro pull out his gun and pointed it at Grip's head. Both men enter a stare down looking ready to kill each other. Jumping up unsure what to do, Minako gazed between the two assassins before looking at Smog for his reaction.

She wanted to scream when she found him just gazing casually at a magazine he produced from nowhere, "Shouldn't we do something?" she asked.

Looking up at them, then over to her he gave a small shrug, "Not really, but if you want too I would because those two have any and all of your answers. I never worked with your mother or aunt, only met them a couple of times but mostly knew them through reputations, those two though knew them. So if you want your answers I suggest you work fast," he said casually.

Frowning, she looked between the two worried, "…I…I don't think my aunt would cheat…whenever my sister would cheat on one of her boyfriends, auntie always got onto her. So, I don't think she would because she always go on rants about people who did," she said timidly.

That finally broke the two apart.

Shoving his gun in his mouth, Gastro gave an annoyed sigh, "Do you always have to get so worked up over her! She was just a woman…must have been good between the sheets for you to stay loyal even when she ran off and refused to see you," he said slumping back in his seat.

Glaring at Gastro, Minako sat down, "Could you not talk about my aunt like that?" asked Minako annoyed. She could go a life time without hearing that! She really hoped she didn't find out something like that about her mother! If she did that would just be seriously gross.

Sitting himself, Grip crossed his arms, "Lizzie was a real woman-nu. She could be gentle and sweet along with dangerous and unpredictable! I love her, even if she's kept our son from me I still love her. I await her command for me to return to her side and protect her in Maria's place-nu. Lizzie…I would run to the ends of the earth for you," he said passionately, his face very serious as he uttered the words.

Watching Grip make a fool of himself, Gastro rolled his eyes, "I hate when he starts talking about that woman…well what do you think brat you get a crappy uncl-…oh god damn it you really are related to the stupid twins," he said peering over finding Minako gaze at Grip with starry eyes.

Grasping the assassins hand between her own, Minako sniffed back tears and beamed at the assassin that only earlier she wanted dead for almost hurting Karma. "I totally hope you win back auntie! I already see you as my uncle!" she cried happily. He was a little goofy but she could see the sincerity in his eyes when he spoke of her aunt. She could see the love!

Looking at her surprised, Grip quickly blinked it away and smiled at her. Leaning in close her clasped his other hand over hers gently. Hands that could crush skulls held her so tenderly and gently, "…Does that mean you'll help me find her, you'll tell me where she is?" he asked her hopeful.

Beaming at him, Minako quickly pulled, "Nope, not gonna happen," she said laughing at once shattering his mood. Turning away from the stunned assassin, she turned to Smog, "What do I owe you for the drink, I'm thinking about getting something while were here. I'm starved, I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday," she said casually.

Smiling, he waved her off, "Eh don't worry about it, your uncle will cover it so what will you have?" he asked following her lead. "I saw some fish and chips out there that looked pretty decent," he said.

Frowning, she leaned back and thought it over, "You think they got chicken tenders? I could go for some of right now, with an extra order of fries! With lots and lots of salt for the fries and ketchup for the chicken!" she said happily.

Nodding, Smog got up and made his way over to the stone still shocked Grip. Rifling through his pockets he pulled out a wallet before making his way out. It was about that time Grip finally started to get working once more, "What do you mean no-nu?! Also, damn it Smog! Don't take people's money without asking and why should I treat the brat who won't give me Lizzie's address-nu!" he barked out.

Gazing at him casually, Minako took a drink from her glass and scowled, "You may think me some stupid brat but I got in to Kunugigaoka Junior High School and Class A for a reason. Despite my looks I'm very smart! The only reason I was bumped to C was because I couldn't handle the workload or pressure of Class A and I'm in E because I was blackmailed by an asshole and decided to stay. So what makes you think I would even give you Auntie's address! She left you and never told you about my cousin for a reason. Till she either tells me or you convince me you're not going to hurt either one of them, I'm not giving you shit. I may believe everything you said earlier but I'm not stupid enough to assume I can read you. Assassins are amazing people who do amazing things, I'm not going to trust you till I have absolute reassurance," she said annoyed.

Seriously, assassin's like Bitch-sensei could have you believing they love you even as they pull the trigger to the gun. She liked to think she had a good radar but she wouldn't risk her aunt and cousins life on it, flipping her hair over her shoulder she crossed her arms and turned away. Hearing a snigger, she looked over and found Gastro laughing, "You…you are most definitely Maria's runt," he said.

Watching him, Minako gazed at him with curiosity, "…You knew mama?" asked him.

Nodding, he leaned back in his chair, "I partnered with your mother when Elizabeth went off gallivanting with that fool. Both of them never much liked working alone and I don't blame them, our world is a bit harder on a woman who doesn't want to sleep her way through. It's better to partner with a man if you don't want that," he said.

Listening, Minako waited for Gastro to continue, "Your mom was also skilled with her hands, your aunt did it up front and personal…she liked the thrill of a possible fight and trained for such. Your mother though, she was a beauty! She could do close range and long range, everything in her hands could become a weapon; pens, origami, even kids scissors. She loved swords and sniper rifles, either in your face or so far away by the time you spotted her…it was too late," he said a dark look overcoming him.

Frowning as she listened to him, Minako frowned, "…Why did she stop?" she asked.

What made her mom leave this life? If she was good that wouldn't mean she was hurting for money or anything, plus Bitch-sensei told them how many jobs she did. Which in all actuality didn't sound like a lot compared to some numbers but she was pretty damn well off. She knew for a fact that her mom was loaded before Papa came along as well, because she actually helped Papa start off. She and one other invested in Papa who went on to make his multi-million or billion worldwide company.

They mystery donor, if he would have kept an investment instead of letting Papa buy back the man's shares he would have been filthy rich. Instead he just settled for a large lump sum. Whenever she questioned her Papa he would just smile and pat her head saying he never knew what went on in his old friend's head. That only he knew why he did what he did.

That was getting off subject though, why would her mom leave her life as an assassin.

Frowning, Gastro shrugged, "…I don't know…she just came to me one day and told me she told Lovro that she was quitting the game…that she was turning in her guns for an apron. This was before she even met your father," he said shrugging.

Giving an irritated sigh, Grip spoke up, "Lizzie told me that Maria got a job to kill a teen mom and her kid, it was by some senator in the states-nu…he knocked up a friend of his daughter. She came to him for help but he said he would only pay for an abortion and the young lady refused. After that, the girl apparently intended to raise her child on her own but her parents began to suspect things-nu. The girl's parents were lawyers and good ones at that too…so if it had turned into a case it would have ruined him forever. It was around that time the senator got Lovro's number and order the hit. You can guess what happened next," said Grip.

"Killed the senator," said Gastro quietly.

Looking between the two, Minako frowned, "What was mama's deal?" she asked.

She had noticed that her mother was always gentle with children. Her own or others, she was a master of dealing with small children and was often consider the neighborhood mother. It would be nice to finally discover why her mother was so affectionate with children.

Watching her a moment, Grip pointed to her, "What did your mother tell you about her and Lizzie?" he asked her suddenly.

Frowning, Minako thought back, "Um, well, she only really told me that her parents died when she and auntie were born. Her mother in childbirth and her father of a sickness. They went to someone's parents who eventually took them to an orphanage. Once there, they stayed there for a couple of years before eventually running away. They wanted to try and make it on their own but of course that didn't work out, after that it gets a little fuzzy. Mama said she and Lizzie tried to con some guy and steal his money but he caught on, instead of turning them in he adopted them. Saying he liked their spirit," she said, telling them all that she knew.

Snorting, Grip shook his head, "Yeah, Lovro always had an eye for good assassins…always women too-nu," he said amused.

"Lovro was the one who made mama and auntie assassins! Wait…that's why he looked at me so weird that day! Why didn't he say something," said Minako stunned.

"Probably because your watch dog of a sensei asked him not too," said Grip

Watching Minako, Gastro sighed, "Back to your mama brat. Anyway, her time at the orphanage made her that way. She always told me the worst thing to listen to was the sound of crying children, so after that mission she was done and ready to get out. Lovro would on occasion get her to do a job here and there but when she met your father she stopped completely. Then when she pumped out her first brat she stopped even contacting us. I understand why though, if you brats would have met us…there's no way any of you would have grown up even remotely normal," he said not looking hurt by it.

If she was a guessing girl, she would say that Gastro respect her mother and was friends with her.

Sighing, Minako sank onto the table, "…That's a lot to take in," she said growing quiet. Sitting in silence it wasn't long before Smog came back with food for all of them. Something Grip looked quite disgruntled over. Eating slowly, her appetite not really with her anymore Minako barely listened as the three argued over bets each other hadn't paid up on yet. She had almost all her questions, she only had three more she needed to ask.

Did they know who Usagi was?

Who killed her twin?

…And the final question, was is possible for her mother to still be alive?

Looking up watching the assassins argue, she stop chewing and forced herself to swallow the last bit of potato in her mouth, "…Do…Do you know all my siblings?" she asked. Her voice was small but it cut through their conversation immediately and a deafening silence engulfed the room at once. Looking around nervously, she watched a dark aura surround each assassin. They knew what she was going to ask, just by that they knew what her question was going to be without her uttering it.

"…Who killed Usagi?" she asked quietly.

There was no use in beating around the bush, their mood and actions proved that they knew what she meant by that question and what she was going to ask. Setting down his fork, Smog turned to Minako, "I'll tell you this right now…there will be no revenge for your sister," he said.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "…I don't want or need revenge. My brother's ruining his life trying to get revenge and I don't want that for me. I don't want it for him either but…that's an event I can't help, but like him, I want to know who took my twin from me! Who took half of me out of this world!" she said tears in the corners of her eyes.

Watching her, Smog peered over at the other two and this time it was Gastro who spoke, "…I'm going to answer two questions you have on your mind. No interruptions as I tell you this because I will not repeat it at all," he said sternly. Sitting up straighter, Minako nodded sensing the mood immediately wondering what he would reveal to her. Taking a moment, Gastro looked off to the side, "I got a call the day after your sister was kill…your mother told me she had been called out. Usagi…she was kill as a greeting from this assassin to your mother. He wanted your mother to come to him," he said.

'_Him_?' Minako thought.

Going on with a tense expression, Gastro looked sick, "She told me she had been called out by…The God of Death," he told her.

It was like a lightning bolt to the head. Her brain went numb as those words rolled over and over in her brain. She was pretty sure her heart stopped too and she couldn't breathe, not even three days ago she heard of such a man and now she was learning this guy killed her mom?! This was just too unreal, feeling eyes on her she looked back and locked eyes with Gastro who watched. Like he was waiting for an okay from her to continue. Giving him a nod she waited, "The God of Death challenged her to put her skills as an assassin to the test against him. She told me that she would not live, then asked me to watch over your home and shoot her should she come to the house looking…brainwashed by the God of Death. I never did have to do that. No sooner did she leave I got a call a week later by said man who told me I could tell whatever child of hers that found me the truth. That it was he who killed your mother and killed Usagi. He plans on confronting one of you three eventually and let you try whatever you want with him should you choose so," he told her calmly.

Staring at her food, appetite completely gone Minako felt like she was floating inside a dream, her mother was truly gone and that hurt. Even if it was just a smidge of belief that her mom was alive it still hurt like it was the only thing she believed. Then not only that. It sounded like Usagi was only killed because this, God of Death, wanted to use her as an invitation. She wondered if he just did; eeny, meeny, miny, moe, flipped a coin, or just drew straws with their names to pick who he kill.

Watching her closely, Gastro frowned, "So kid…you were pissed enough at Takaoda, not that I blame you. He's not an easy guy to like. But you threatened to get him in deep trouble while he's tucked away in his jail cell. Willing to argue with your sensei, so, are you going to be dumb or smart with this information?" he asked her sternly.

She couldn't answer him.

Feeling tears coming she let them fall from her eyes and once the first came, the second followed and before she knew it a rain of tears fell. Crying quietly, the men left her alone giving letting her cry over her mother and sister. It was so strange, she felt horrible knowing once and for all that her mother was dead, it felt awful that Usagi's and mama's killer would probably never see jail, but she also felt a light mix of relief that she now finally knew why Usagi died and why Mama left.

Life was so complicated.

* * *

After getting the numbers of the three assassins, who told her to give them calls if the class needed advice on assassinations and in Grip's case so he could bug her about Elizabeth. Minako left them with her thanks and even gave her new found uncle an awkward hug before going off and finding Karasuma-sensei. She found him busy with hug slabs of concrete that he intended to stack on top of Korosensei. He worked very fast and was almost ready to dump Korosensei in to the trap. So she took up the job of taking care of the balled teacher as Karasuma led the group.

She had gotten a nearby table and chair, before getting lost in her thoughts again.

What would she do?

Revenge; make the man who killed Usagi and Mama pay for his crimes? It wouldn't be an easy path at all nor would it be a particularly happy path either. She would have to forget about love all together and not to mention completely leave behind her new friends in Class E. Then she would have to part ways with her family if she didn't want them to get hurt. There would be so much she would have to give up and so much hard work to put in and there was no guarantee she could win against this man.

Forget; accept the fact that two people she loved more than anyone else died and by the hands of an assassin who was superior to all other assassins. Move on and remember everything she loved about her lost loved ones. Help her friends kill Korosensei and try to live her life. After all realistically speaking she had a practically nonexistent chance of winning against him let alone giving him a paper cut. Not to mention it would feel like she was stomping all over her mother's decision.

Mama willing walked to her death so her family could live.

If she went to the God of Death for revenge she would erase what mama gave up her life for and she didn't want to do that. Sinking into thought, Korosensei sliced right though, "Minako-chan, you've been rather quiet since you've arrived," he said concerned. Looking toward him, she blinked a couple of times before straightening up, "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Forcing on a smile, she laughed, "Um…nothing…at least nothing I can tell you without getting you mad at me," she said honestly, there was no use in lying to him.

Watching her curiously, Korosensei sensei gave a loud hum, "…I can't say I won't ever be disappointed in decisions you students make…but you can always come to sensei. I will always listen to your problems and help you," he said kindly.

Sighing, Minako slumped down and got leveled with him, "…Why did you become Class E's teacher? Rio told me all about it when she first arrived and she said the environment was like a funeral. She was always depressed no matter what I did to try and cheer her up. Then suddenly I noticed her slowly coming back, her grades improved as did her mood. She was beginning to find the girl she left behind in elementary school while keeping her new self. You did that, but why did you? You keep doing everything you can to teach us both life lessons and normal things. I don't know of any other teacher who does that," she said.

Smiling wider, he chuckled, "I'm afraid that's sensei secret…maybe you'll learn it someday but for now that will stay my secret. Now, will you tell sensei what is bothering you?" he asked.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "I was on my way here when I saw those three assassins back from their interrogations…I followed them," she told him quietly.

"You wanted to question the blonde about your aunt," he said knowingly.

Giving him another nod, Minako felt tears touch the corners of her eyes, "I got my answers…my aunt is an assassin and my mother was. My aunt was nicknamed Royal and mama was Stalker. Turns out my twin was killed because an assassin came after momma and killed my twin as an invitation to her," she said, wiping away the tears that yet to fall. "Usagi was killed on a whim, it's like he played eeny, meeny, miny, moe with our lives," she told him.

Staying quiet for a moment, Korosensei sighed, "Sensei is sorry to hear that…along with shocked, to discover such a fact about your own mother must be overwhelming," he said pretty calmly.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "…I think I'm handling it pretty well…that or its gonna hit me in the near future and make me have a heart attack. Either way, it's a shock but not nearly as shocking as what Gastro told me," she muttered

"Gastro?" questioned Korosensei.

Nodding she frowned, "The gun guy told me who killed Usagi and mama. Someone we learned of not even three days ago…the god of death," she whispered. It was shocking to hear that the best hitman killed her mother and even more alarming that she just discovered him and found out she in a small way had a connection with him. Not by much of course, but she had a connection. Sighing she slumped down with a frowned, "It feels like I was practically destine to be in a class where we're required to become assassins," she muttered.

Sinking into her thoughts she snapped out of it when she realized something, Korosensei hadn't said a single word since she told him the God of Death was her mama's executer. Gazing at him, she recoiled when she found the first ever frown on Korosensei's face. The guy who smiled even when furious! "Ko-Korosensei?!" she questioned alarmed.

Looking up, the frowned stayed as he stared her down like he just saw her, "…When did your mother disappear and your sister die?" he asked her.

Frowning, Minako sat back, "Um we were in the third grade, eight going on nine, around Halloween then mama left three days after all of which happened about seven years ago," she told him.

With that Korosensei seemed to sink into his own thoughts and she could have sworn he was muttering something about someone sneaking. What in the world? Before she could think another thing about it though Karasuma called her over and like so many other things her sensei's words left her mind. "Well Korosensei…thanks for the talk but its time for you to go in the box…I'll see you when you get out I suppose," she said picking him up and carrying him to Karasuma.

* * *

About the time the sun began to set people started waking up and coming out. Everyone also seemed to dress in gym uniforms leaving her the only one in real clothes, but Minako didn't mind too much. All she care about was the fact everyone looked so much better. It wasn't long for Rio to come out as well, climbing up the hill toward said girl, Minako pulled her into a hug. "You look good," she said approvingly.

Flashing her a peace sign, Rio grinned, "But of course! Thanks to you and everyone else I'm feeling better than I have in years!" she said happily.

Smiling, Minako walked up the hill toward everyone, "You don't know how happy I am to hear that! I don't know what I would do without my Rio," she said happily.

Laughing, Rio held out her hand and walked with Minako up the rest of the hill, "You probably go crazy and become a serial killer! I'm literally the only one who keeps you sane. Which is rather ironic considering I'm the one who usually gets you into crazy situations," she said happily, showing Minako that her best friend was back to normal.

Making their way up to the rocky side they joined the others, "Is Korosensei inside that thing right now?" asked Sugino when she joined them.

Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, they put him in maybe a little after three thirty. It probably won't work, Karasuma-sensei isn't all that optimistic about it. The workers say they've fortified it so that it'll be able to kill him when he returns. Despite his doubt though, Karasuma-sensei has taken command without rest or sleep. He truly is a fine specimen, after all he's gone through with us and he's still not showing any signs of fatigue," she said amused.

"Specimen?" questioned Nagisa.

Watching him, Sugaya chuckled, "Can we become super humans like that in ten more years?" he questioned.

"Who knows?" said Kimura.

Laughing, Minako let her eyes trail away from Karasuma who was busy on his phone to the lounging Bitch-sensei who was flipping through a magazine while sipping a drink. One she placed between her breasts, "Bitch-sensei is pretty amazing as well. The hitmen we met at the hotel were the same way. After many years of experience, they've mastered amazing techniques, and they have firm mindsets regarding their work," she said, wondering where they all were right now.

Frowning, Chiba spoke up from the back, "Now that I think about it, there's also Takaoda. He made me think, "I don't wanna become like that. Someone who chases after the people they think are respectable and leave behind the people who you think are useless," he said.

Watching the setting sun, Nagisa sighed, "It's probably just a repetition of that. The road to becoming an adult," he said quietly.

Going quiet, they all took in the setting sun before a quake shook the earth, falling backwards on her rear, Minako squinted toward the concrete structure and found smoldering ruins. Small pieces of stone pelted them and she could hear the others wondering if they got Korosensei. Watching the men search, Minako gazed at Karasuma-sensei who looked back at them before letting out a sigh.

Even disappointed the man was handsome.

Smiling, she didn't turn back, "Glad to see your no longer useless sensei!" she said amused.

Nodding but smiling on in good humor, he watched them all, "Indeed, sensei's useless state has caused trouble for everyone. But, fighting against the enemy, and fighting against the virus. Truly, you all did very well!" he commented. Turning back she could see him patting Sugaya's and Hazama's heads. He was all decked out in island wear.

"Good morning, Korosensei. You're really not you without your tentacles," said Nagisa.

Laughing, Minako sighed, "True, but I don't mind balled Korosensei…wouldn't mind making a plush of that," she said amused.

Ignoring her words, Korosensei addressed the class, "Yes, good morning. Well then, shall we continue and enjoy our trip?" he questioned them all.

Looking at him confused, Mimura pointed to the setting sun, "Continue our trip…but it's already nighttime and we're leaving tomorrow," he said.

Sighing, Rio crossed her arms, "I feels like we've lost a whole day, doesn't it?" she said disappointed.

Gazing at them all with a sly smile, Korosensei laughed, "Nurufufufu, it's good that it is nighttime," he said amused. Frowning, Minako thought that comment over. Good that is was nighttime. Did that mean he was finally going to give her what she wanted, a bonfire in the form of the hotel? No, he wouldn't do that. Waiting for him, Minako watched as Korosensei shed his clothes and revealed new clothes that gave her a good idea of what he wanted, "In return for yesterday's assassination. I've made sure to prepare a special event," he said holding up a sign.

Their octopus sensei was fully decked out in a white kimono with a triangle hat and using his tentacle he dangled a wide array of Halloween decorations. On his sign was 'Assassination Test of Courage', "There's only one thing to do on a midsummer night, isn't there?" he said.

"Assassination, test of courage?" questioned Nagisa, Okajima, and Hinano all at once.

Stretching his tentacle, Korosensei continued, "Sensei will take on the role of the ghosts. It's been a while, so I'll be sure to move around with plenty of clones. Of course, if you want to kill sensei, that would be the perfect ending to an assassination trip, wouldn't it," he said enticing them all.

Grinning, Maehara pulled out his gun, "Sounds interesting. I need to work off the frustration from not being able to move last night!" he said sounding pumped.

Frowning, Hinano gazed around unsure, "Eh, but it sounds scary. I don't wanna!" she said worried.

Grinning Okajima patted her shoulder, "It's alright, I mean you know it'll be Korosensei so that takes away some of the scariness," he said, reassuring her.

Laughing, Korosensei quickly darted around shoving them all together before anything else could be said, "Sensei has paired you all up! Come in, in pairs of two and make sure to wait at least five minutes after the couple before you!" he said before darting inside a nearby cave.

Looking up, Minako gaze into familiar golden eyes, "…I guess were partners," she said a step back from Karma a full on blush over taking her face. Korosensei shoved her right into Karma-kun. She could still feel the lingering touch of his body heat on her hands.

Smirking, he nodded, "Guess so huh? I promise not to play with you too much!" he said teasingly.

Blushing even more, she leaned toward him, "Karma, if you touch me inappropriate I will get you back and I won't be gentle!" she warned him. She wouldn't be teased anymore by the boy she liked, even if she liked it a little bit. However if he wanted to play with her, he would learn that it wasn't going to be one way only, if he teased her then she would tease back…she was just going to have to find out how.

Gazing at her amused, he gave a small laugh, "I look forward to it!" he said happily.

* * *

She lost count of the pairs that went in before them. Before she knew it though it was time for her and Karma to head in. Walking behind him, the two of them clear most of the obstacles without as much as a bat of the eye. "Your taking this surprisingly well…I always thought you would be a scary cat," said Karma looking back at her amused.

Smiling, she shook her head, "That was Usagi…I've always liked scary things. I like the thrill of it all, the way your heart races when you get scared. The relief you feel when you get away from whatever you running from only to get the shock of your life when you realize your night stalker is right there," she said happily. She loved playing games and watching movie that made her feel so scared!

Laughing, Karma sighed, "Go figure that Cinderella is an adrenaline junkie," he said.

Watching him, Minako smiled, "What about you?" she asked him.

Shrugging he looked around, searching for Korosensei's next tactic, "I'm not afraid of being afraid, but it's a bit to make me be afraid," he told her.

"You're not afraid of being, afraid?" she questioned.

Nodding once more, he strolled casually, "Right," he told her.

Pausing slightly, he turned back to her, "After seeing Nagisa-kun back then…honestly I was shocked. I don't mean the fact that he defeated Takaoda. I mean the way he came back after defeating him. He wasn't scared at all. He just stopped such a strong opponent. Normally, a guy who just showed how strong he is would be on alert. But Nagisa-kun came back into our group as if nothing had happened. He actually looked like he was kind of embarrassed from all the attention," he said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "…Nagisa is an odd one. He walks away from those situations so easily and doesn't seemed to be the least bit bothered. Then goes into these states of eerier calmness and takes me with him…it worries me how easily he does that and how easily I go with him," she muttered. Back at the roof, she had been close to a heart attack but the moment he started. Her heart calm and seemed to go in tune with his pace.

Watching her, Karma sighed, "If we fought, I'd win a hundred percent of the time, but for a hitman, that outcome has no meaning whatsoever. I'm not capable of being alert. Not being afraid…it was the first time I began to think that, that's actually the scariest thing," he told her. Watching him surprised, Minako frowned, so Nagisa was what scared Karma of all people. She could get it…Nagisa, he looked like he was nothing and that the wind could blow him over but that was wrong. He was like a sleeping dragon and you had no way of ever being able to predict his movements.

There was no way to be on alert for someone like Nagisa.

"But," said Karma suddenly, "I won't lose. The one to take sensei's life will be me," he declared turning back to face her.

Smiling at him, Minako watched him fondly, "Just tell me what to do to help you!" she said happily.

Nodding, he turned away from her before shinnying the light on what they would be facing, that being a game of twister, "By the way, looks like he set up something stupid to try and scare us. Who was the biggest coward in Class E again?" he asked her.

Looking over mischievously Minako turned to him, "None other than him of course…he's also paying for this…only I'm allow to make moves on you and I don't need help!" she said sternly.

Smirking, Karma gave her a sideways glace, "Why Minako, I have to say I'm liking this forceful side of you," he said amused.

Looking over, Minako felt an idea spark inside. Looking at Karma, she let a delicate smirk make its way onto her face and turned to him, "Do you now?!" she said. Smirking, he gave a little nod and she made her way toward him, "Oh and here I was trying to be a good girl and catch notice, stupid me," she said getting closer.

Watching her amused, Karma didn't move an inch as she got closer and closer not even when their chest were only inches apart, "Really, your good girl is an act…here I thought that was the real you till someone pissed you off," he said jokingly.

Giving a small laugh, she went up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Oh, girls have many sides to them Ka-r-ma-kun!" she said walking her fingers up his chest till tapping his nose, "And your very right about me," she whispered feeling him shiver as her breath tickle his ear.

"Really?" he asked amused.

Nodding, she placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned in like she was going for a kiss, her lips ghosted over his and Minako felt a small stab of feminine satisfaction. Karma actually seemed to lean toward her thinking he would met her halfway for a kiss. As much as she wanted, she wouldn't, at least not today. Gripping his shoulders tightly she held him close and rammed her knee into his gut before jumping back. Watching him hack and hold his stomach, she smiled when he looked up with a glare, "I am a good girl…till you piss me off. Bye-bye love!" she said skipping off.

Standing up, Karma smirked, "Yeah, I could learn to like her someday…but not today," he said taking off after her. Looking behind hearing footsteps, Minako paled and bolted, "I bet you're regretting that now," he called after her.

Hearing her let out a frightful squeak, she hurried along and he could hear a quiver to her voice, "I regret noting!" she yelled barreling past a startled couple. Racing through the cave, she looked over her shoulder and felt her stomach drop when she found Karma gaining on her with his evil face on. Not his evil 'you're gonna die' face but his evil 'I'm gonna get you' face.

Letting out a mournful cry, she sobbed, "Doggie! Save me!" she yelled only to stop at once when a scream louder than hers echoed through. Stopping midflight, she felt a whoosh of wind hit her back when a streak of yellow flew past her sobbing and crying out about witches, evil dolls, a manga artist, and some monster with no eyes, "What the?" she said completely blow away. So it wasn't a surprise when a certain red head tackled her to the ground.

Falling down with an oomph, she felt the wind get knocked out of her as pounds squished her to the ground, "Cinderella, when will you learn to not leave the ball before the prince tells you his secret!" Karma teased flipping her on her back.

Sobbing, Minako tried to buck him off with no luck, "Noooo!" she cried.

Grinning he pulled out wasabi and mustard out, "Now, maybe I should help you learn your lesson the same way I made your uncle learn his," he said evilly. Turning her head away, Minako wracked her brain for a solution before on came to her. Karasuma taught how to get away from a situation like this! He showed her different ways of how to escape an enemy since she was physically the weakest and more likely to get held hostage for obvious reasons.

Wrapping her legs around him she mustered up all her strength and flipped them both backwards with her ending up on top. Something that surprised both of them. Looking down at a bewildered Karma, a happy smile worked its way onto Minako face, "Wow! I actually did it! Ha! In your face," she said pointing victoriously at Karma.

Staring at her surprise, that surprised quickly melted to amusement, "You have a lot to learn Minako," he said grabbing her hand pulling her down onto his chest. Rolling over to the darker half of the cave before once more being on top.

Gazing up at him with tears of regret, she sniffed, "I shouldn't have gloated, should I?" she questioned pathetically to him.

Smirking, he reached over and flicked her forehead, "You shouldn't have gloated! But I'll go easy on you since you actually caught me off guard," he said putting away the condiments only to pull out his black marker of doom.

Grimacing, Minako sobbed, "I hate you!" she cried.

"No you don't~" he said happily.

* * *

Isogai saved her face. With the help of Megu she was separated from Karma and the four of them walked out and joined the growing crowd that surrounded their octopus sensei. Joining the others around him, she listen to them scold Korosensei, "In other words, you were trying to set up couples by scaring us and using the suspended bridge effect?" Maehara questioned annoyed.

"You tried too hard to rush things," said Megu.

Nodding in agreement, Fuwa glowered at Korosensei sweating form, "Even before you tried to scare us, it was obvious what you were after when you paired us!" she said.

Sitting up, sobbing like a child Korosensei watched them all, "B-but I wanted to see it! Don't you all want to hold someone's hand and look embarrassed with a big grin on your face?!" he yelled.

Watching his pitifulness, Hinano shook her head in disbelief, "He's breaking down crying," she said.

Scowling, Kimura watch Korosensei annoyed, "A sleazebag adult," he said.

Sighing, Rio walked up to sobbing teacher, "Korosensei, you have to do that kind of stuff gently. Kids like us wouldn't like to be pushed into things like love affairs," she told him.

Nodding in agreement, Minako frowned, "Nobody wants to be forced to be with someone else even if they like them, not only that, most like to do it at their own paces," she said glaring at him.

Sobbing some more, he gave a pitiful nod, "Uhhh, I understand," he said sighing.

Going to lay into him some more, Minako was pulled away from it when a loud voice echoed toward them, "What the hell?! There was no one there the whole time! I felt like a loser walking around scared!" cried the familiar voice of Bitch-sensei.

Looking back, Minako found the pair of Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. Karasuma was look pretty irritated with Irina, "I told you, sticking to me wouldn't do anything. I pick up some nice luggage after that all-nighter," he said sounding annoyed.

Poor sensei, he was getting overwork with being their teacher. Minako would have to give him something to make up for this. He didn't look like he was a fan of sweet so she have to break out the cookbook and find some bitter sweets, maybe something with coffee beans.

"What the hell, aren't you a man?! If there's a beautiful girl, you have to kindly escort her!" she barked when letting her hair fall over half her face as a bashful expression touched her, "Stupid!" she muttered so sickly cutesy, Minako felt like barfing rainbows. It was about that time Bitch-sensei took notice of all their stares. Then in a not so subtly way she began to sneak away from Karasuma who took that as his cue to leave at last.

Smiling, Minako turned away, it wasn't surprising but she was pretty sure Bitch-sensei had a crush.

"Hey, I was kinda thinking, Bitch-sensei," said Yoshida grinning.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing as well? There's still some time until we head back tomorrow morning," said Rio.

Looking back Minako jumped when she found evil grins spread across many of her fellow classmate faces, "…You guys are hypocrites and I will have nothing to do with this," said Minako rolling her eyes.

Leaping to her, Rio grasped her friends shoulder, "Come on Minako-chan!" she said laughing.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I'm not going to stop you but I'm not helping! I don't want to involve myself in forced set ups, so you guys can do what you want. I'll go with Karasuma-sensei and make sure he doesn't pass out from sleep deprive," she said waving off the blonde.

Watching her leave, Rio looked back with a grin, "Don't worry, she won't blow our plans and she'll help whether she likes it or not!" she said evilly.

"R-Rio, you starting to become a villain," Nagisa said nervously.

Running after Karasuma-sensei, Minako caught up with him, "Karasuma-sensei, you sure you don't want to take a nap before dinner?" she asked him worried.

Looking over, he sighed but smiled, "I'll be fine, I've gone without sleep longer than this," he said waving off her concerns. Seeing her expression stay on, he gave her a reassuring look, "I mean it Minako-chan, I'll be alright I have plenty more energy so I'll be able to last awhile longer," he said giving more energy with this reply.

Sighing, she nodded, "If you want caffeine pills I got plenty," she said.

Raising an eyebrow, he gazed at her, "What don't you have?" he asked.

Frowning, she looked at him and shrugged, "I got just about everything. Stuff for when my blood pressure is too high or too low. I also take blood thinners, anxiety medicine, I get pain killers off and on when I get painful procedures which is more often than I like, um let's see, oh of course motion sickness medicine. Um, I also have antibiotics my doctor likes for me to take and I also have iron supplements and um tons of vitamins, and well I could go on," she said looking over at her sensei who was actually looking at her stunned.

Grinning, she nodded, "I know, I got a lot but it's all good. For the most part I just have to control my stress levels and the other half is not get sick," she said happily.

Sighing, he shook his head, "…I know this might not be what you want to hear, but I seriously think that Class E is a bad fit for you," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I understand, but even with you saying that I don't want to leave…I'm getting better with things and its thanks to you and Korosensei…even Bitch-sensei," she said. Seeing his doubtful look, she sighed, "…I'm serious…I use to be so bad that the mention of the chairman would put me into attacks. Beside…going back to his school isn't an option, not after what went down with Asano-san. I'm pretty sure he's going to try and kill me. Now, enough about sending me away, I have a request for you," she said ignoring his words.

Sighing, he nodded, "Alright…what is it?" he questioned looking over at her.

Grinning, she watched him happily, "I want you to teach me sword!" she told him.

Looking at her surprised, he frowned, "Sword?" he asked.

Smiling she nodded, "Yes…I want to be able to be a long distant and a close combat fighter, I don't have much fighting skills so I'll make up for that with a sword! I mean, it might be a little better for me than a knife," she said. Not only that, but Gastro mentioned her mother had a fondness for sword fighting…she wanted to be a little closer to her mother.

Frowning, Karasuma gave some serious thought, "…Let me think it over and do some research and I'll give you my answer at the start of the new semester," he said.

Beaming, Minako nodded and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you!" she said happily.

* * *

Coming into the dining room behind Karasuma-sensei, Minako could tell right away that the class had come up with a plan and the only thing she could think was she hoped it didn't blow up in their faces. The first up to bat was Rio and Hinata who each lounged out on the chairs, "There aren't any seats for you Karasuma-sensei!" she said happily.

Nodding, Hinata winked, "It's Class E's famous teacher bullying! You teachers cramp our style, so you can eat as much as you want outside!" she teased.

Looking at them confused, Karasuma sighed but complied with them and made his way out the door, watching him leave, Rio grinned and pulled a violin out from under the table, "Minako! You're playing the mood music!" she said tossing the instrument over to her.

Catching the violin, Minako frowned, "…This is mine!" she said before giving a knowing glare at a nervous octopus who brokenly whistled. "Whatever, any song request?" she asked her friend. Getting a no, Minako nodded and made her way over to an open window where the two outside would be able to hear as well. With the way things were, it wasn't as if the class was forcing a set up just created a scene to help it should it happen.

Going through a couple of cords, she quickly sunk into a melody she once heard overseas in London when she went to visit auntie with her mother. It was a sad, sweet melody but so very lovely. Letting her fingers take control, "Wow! You are good Minako-chan!" said Kayano amazed.

Smiling, Minako chuckled, "Thanks! Music is the one place I feel confident!" she said.

Once Karasuma-sensei reached the table outside, all of them tuned in. It was hard to hear them though, "Where did you get that shawl?" questioned Sugaya.

Smiling, Hara watched the events with a smile, "I bought it at a shop and borrowed a machine. Then I looked online and arranged it to look brandish," she told him happily.

Laughing, he smiled, "Hara-san, you're really good at home ec stuff huh?" he questioned.

Nodding, she blushed a little from the praise, "The field is set. Go Bitch-sensei!" she cheered.

Watching the two talk, Minako could hear bits and pieces coming from Karasuma-sensei, something about working together, the trip, and hoping they could kill sensei this semester. Sighing, Minako cast a glance at Irina's face and found a rather sad expression on the beautiful woman's face. Playing slower she lowered the volume and strained her ears to hear the two's conversation. "What's wrong?" questioned Karasuma-sensei. At least he wasn't a total dunce when it came to women.

Staying quiet for a moment, Bitch-sensei finally spoke up, "…Is it okay if I talk about my past?" she asked him. "It's about the first time I killed someone. I was twelve," she told him.

Looking out surprised, Minako watched Irina closely, she had been only twelve the first time she killed a man. She had been so young. Continuing on without an answer, Irina's voice turned somber, "The ethnic war in my country was intensifying. One day, the enemy militia came into our house to pillage it. My parents were killed without question. The enemy opened the door to where I was hiding. If I don't kill, I'll be killed. I shot my father's pistol from point blank, without hesitating," she told him.

Irina sat for a moment, letting her word sink in before continuing on, "I stuffed the enemies corpse into the underground cellar…I crammed myself with the corpse until they left, and I was able to get away. The warmth of the corpse as it turned lukewarm throughout the night, I still remember it clearly," she said with a haunted expression.

Her words effected Karasuma-sensei greatly, he looked down almost as if ashamed to look at her after all he was always going on about the mission. Minako betted that because of how focused he always was meant that he never really thought what it really meant. Irina did however. Picking up her knife, she reached up and cut the hair band, "Hey Karasuma," she said letting her hair fall, "'To kill' do you know, what that really means?" she questioned him.

Sitting in silence, she gave a sad smile and stood up, "Sorry, that story was a downer, wasn't it?" she said making her way around the table. "By the way, your napkin is on way to properly," she said reaching for his napkin. She then kissed the end of it before pressing it against his lips, letting go she started back toward them all, "I like you, Karasuma, good night," she told him.

Stopping her song, Minako smiled, okay…she supported Irina-sensei!

The rest of the class didn't seem to like it though. Crowding around her they all gave their boos, "What was with that half assed indirect kiss just now?!" cried Rio shaking her fist.

Nodding, Maehara stuck out his tongue, "Slip your tongue in like you always do, your tongue!" he yelled.

Glaring at them all, Irina snarled, "Ah-shut the hell up, you damn kids! Adults have adult reasons!" she yelled.

Coming up to her side, Korosensei chuckled, "No, no, from here, she will take her time to bring about lewd developments! Right?" he questioned suggestively.

If even possible, Irina got even angrier, "What do you mean, 'Right?' you damn ero octopus?!" she yelled.

Taking a swing at him, she batted away everyone trying to get away from the harassment. Smiling, Minako walked up to Irina, "Don't worry Irina-sensei! I think you did wonderfully and I hope you'll win over the hardass!" said Minako kindly, she was all for love when it was taken seriously.

Looking at her surprised, Irina sniffed back tears, "You're the only one who understands me!" she yelled hugging Minako to her chest.

Laughing Rio pointed to Minako, "Oh please, the only thing Minako understands is that you've both chosen unmovable rocks to like! We want some tongue action!" she yelled.

"Oh ow, you've wounded my heart, that really hurt," said Minako sarcastically.

Smirking at her, Rio and Minako share a stare before laughing, "Seriously though Irina-sensei! I wish you luck because Karasuma-sensei has got to be a hard nut to crack…I wouldn't be surprised if I found out he never had a girlfriend," said Minako amused.

"He's gonna be a hard one!" said Rio.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Seventeen

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter I hope you will enjoy! I poured my heart into it, of course I pour my heart into the all lol. Anyway enjoyed! Also I've noticed why chapters getting longer and longer lol. **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Things began to simmer down after dinner. Karasuma stayed oblivious to the class's secret plot and everyone was winding down from their fun, all but Minako who had one thing on her mind. She was promised this and she was determined she would receive it. Keeping her eyes glued on Korosensei she stood in front of him blocking the entrance out of the dining room. Cocking his head, Korosensei watched her curious, "Minako-chan, is something the matter?" he questioned.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "How easily he forgets," she said.

"Excuse me?" he questioned puzzled.

Pulling out Ritsu, she gazed at the girl, "If you would," she asked her. Giving a smile Ritsu nodded and snapped her finger making a scene appear on the phone. Peering at it as everyone else pulled out their phones the same scene played for everyone.

_The group of healthy students were couching just outside the hall where they stole the guns from the henchmen before fighting Gastro. Just after Terasaka accused Korosensei of having x-ray vision. Something Minako took as a true fact. Running up to Korosensei with a glare in place, the blonde crouched in front of a nervous balled teacher, "If that's true you have to take a vow to not use it for evil or perverted reasons like Superman, got it! Promise me, if you don't then I'm burning the school down!" she snapped, her voice completely serious. _

_Gazing at her, Korosensei sighed and flashed an expression of exasperation, "I don't have that power Minako-chan, also enough with the fire…if you promise to not burn anything down then sensei will make a bonfire once this is over and you can burn all that you want," he promised her._

Gazing at him, she tucked Ritsu into her pocket, "Thank you…now…about that fire," she said smiling.

Watching her, Korosensei waved his tentacles, "Now, now Minako-chan everyone's had a full day. I promise I'll build you your bonfire but how about we do it at school! I'll even bring sweet potatoes to roast and everything we need to make s'mores!" he said trying to sway her.

Frowning, Minako place a hand on her hip, "Is that your final answer?" she asked displeased.

Smiling he nodded, "Sensei will give you your bonfire, he promises but he'll give it when you can fully enjoy it alright!" he said.

Sighing, she shook her head before gazing out at everyone, "Karma-kun, Mimura-kun, Okajima-kun, Yoshida-kun, Doggie, and Muramatsu-kun…come with me. Also I wouldn't object to your company Hazama-san," she said, before stomping out the door.

Smiling, Karma quickly followed Minako out with a puzzled Okajima and Mimura. Meanwhile, Terasaka let out an angry growl as he watched the boys follow after. Jabbing his finger at the door, he glared, "Since when the hell I become doggie damn it!" he yelled before never the less stomping after her.

Snickering, Muramatsu took his time and walked after, "He says that just he's still loyally following after her like a dog…why are following her though?" he asked walking past Korosensei.

Snorting, Hazama rolled her eyes, "Because your boys and she has a pretty face," she said.

Laughing, Yoshida grinned, "I do like a pretty blonde!" he said happily.

Watching their classmates leave, everyone looked around puzzled waiting for something or someone to explain what was about to happen. Korosensei included, watching the door he peered back at the class questioningly looking for one of them to answer what was going to happen. Sighing, Rio shook her head and smiled, "…Korosensei I would hurry if I were you," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa gazing at Rio.

Grinning, she pointed in the direction of the hotel, "You denied her the bonfire, Minako doesn't like being told no…so if you aren't going to give her, her bonfire she'll make one. Most likely with the hotel as the firewood by the way considering the school isn't nearby," she said amused.

Looking at her shocked, Korosensei shook his head, "…Minako-chan!" he yelled zooming after.

Letting out a low whistle, Maehara grinned broadly, "I guess she really is a rich girl, not happy unless she gets her way!" he said laughing. Turning to Rio he jabbed his finger in Minako's direction, "What's the deal with the fire though? She a pyro or something?" he asked.

Smiling, Rio shrugged, "I never figured that out. All I know if when she gets really mad, frustrated, or upset she starts yelling about setting things on fire; she also follows through," she said. Getting a questioning look, she chuckled, "Once a girl called me a bunch of awful names. Minako ordered her to apologize and of course the girl didn't. Instead she started laying into Minako, anyway, it wasn't even an hour later that the girl noticed all her things were missing. School books, pencils, pens, her bag pack, and just everything. It wasn't even minutes later the teachers went wild. Minako had gotten all of that girls stuff and set it on fire…never found out where she got the matches," said Rio casually.

Gapping at her, Megu shook her head, "That's what you focus on!" she said annoyed.

Looking at her confused, Rio shrugged, "Well…that's the only confusing part. I mean she was a grade schooler when that happened. How does a grade schooler get ahold of matches? I mean her Papa didn't smoke and neither did Izaya," she said nonchalantly.

Sighing, shaking his head Nagisa pointed toward the door, "Um how about we go help Korosensei," he suggested running for the door with Kayano behind him.

Walking after at her own pace, Rio laughed happily, "I hope Korosensei caves and gives her that fire, otherwise he's not gonna like what she does to him," she said amused.

* * *

He would be punished. He promised a fire and even if he would give it to her at a later date he would still be punished because she given the impression she would get her bonfire. Feeling her stomach lurch uncomfortably Minako kept her eyes locked on the shore that was getting closer. "So Sailor V, is Korosensei going to be punished?" questioned Rio with a grin.

Peering over, Minako gave her a nod, "Oh…yeah, he will learn to never delay my bonfire enjoyment. I'm going to go all out," she said.

Laughing, Rio nodded, "Send me pics!" she said happily.

Giving her a weak nod, she sighed, "Will do" she said quietly. She was beginning to reach her limit for this boat ride, next time she went to that island it was plane or helicopter. It wasn't soon enough when the boat finally docked, staggering off Minako seated herself on a nearby bench. She felt so sick she was seriously thinking about calling Izaya or Makoto.

Feeling something cool touch her cheek, Minako jerked up and found Rio passing her over a cold ginger ale, "Ah, your so frail Sailor V! How do you expect to protect Sailor Moon if you can't even handle a simple boat ride?!" she said jokingly.

Giving her a smile, Minako sighed, "I think I already failed that mission…so what are you doing for the rest of the break?" she questioned Rio opening up the drink and taking a sip. Getting a shrug from her, Minako frowned, "My Papa is actually coming home," she said getting a surprised look from Rio.

Gazing at Minako surprised, Rio leaned back on the bench while everyone chatted around them, "Your Papa's coming back? For real…man, how long has it been since he's been in Japan and actually home?" she asked, she knew it had been quite some time since Minako had seen her father. Or that he had even been in Japan, he was usually off traveling through Europe or North America.

Taking a deeper drink, she nodded, "Yeah, I think close to a year. I don't count the few video chat as face to face nor do I count him being in Japan just far away. So it's been basically a year since I last saw him, I'm kind of worried why he came back though," she told her.

Frowning, Rio raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she questioned.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "He's coming back because of business only it's not with his company, at least I assume not with his company. I think it's something to do with family matters and it deals with someone else. I keep trying to figure out what he's going to do…you don't think there's a way for him to force Izaya to take the company do you?" she asked her.

If that was what, what was going on she was going to dread this trip. Izaya and Papa…they weren't on speaking terms but Izaya didn't hate Papa. No, he just chose to not speak to him because every time they got around each other Papa told him he didn't like what he had done with his life. He always intended for Izaya to take over for him. When he found out Izaya wasn't, that night had been horrible. The two of them yelled at each other till blue in the face, Minako had never seen either of them lose control till that day. She had locked herself in her room and hid in the closet that night.

She tried to block out the screams with a pillow but that only muffled it.

Then when finally Izaya had enough he left home and didn't return for at least a year. He and an old high school friend rented an apartment together and Izaya built up his businesses. He bought a night club and a café, when those took off he bought more businesses till he was able to stand on his own. It was about the time she went into middle school and Papa started leaving for long periods of time did Izaya finally return home. Then he started staying over all the time after Makoto got her big break and started toward her dream of true stardom which put her on the road.

Frowning, Rio shrugged, "I don't think he can…but maybe it has to deal with you! I mean, maybe he's going to have you become the company heir!" she said ending on a high note.

Sitting back, Minako let out a hum, "…I…I always thought he would fight till his dying breath to make Izaya take over. I don't think my Papa would ever let me take over, I mean, he's not sexist but he is pretty traditional," she said doubtful.

Looking over, Rio smiled, "What if he does though? Do you want to run it?" she asked.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "…I wouldn't object to it…I mean I would probably like what the gesture means more, than actually running the company. I would do it though. I would do it happily," she said with a slight blush on. If her father trusted her with his company that would make her so happy. She knew how much it meant to him. He worked so hard to make it great, to make something that would immortalize his beliefs and what his mother and father taught him.

Laughing, Rio grinned, "I'm sure your Papa will pick you, I mean if Izaya doesn't want it your obviously the best choice after him. No offense to Makoto…but that girl is dumb as dirt. A nice and cheerful person but oblivious as they come," she said amused.

Giving a small chuckle of her own, Minako nodded, "Yeah…but I got to say sometimes I wish I was as oblivious as her. Sometimes that is a blessing, I rather not know certain things and at the same time I do want to even though I know it'll hurt. I think it would be better to live in your own bubble, I mean Makoto looks pretty content and happy with not knowing things," she said.

Shrugging, Rio frowned, "I think I would like to be smart no matter what…I've been both smart and dumb. I've lived as both and I definitely prefer being smart," she confided. Sitting together in silence, Rio quick cleared her throat, "So are you going to visit Usagi before you go on the trip with your Papa?" she asked changing the subject.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Yeah, it's been a while so I think I'll go see her since we got the break. I just hope _he _doesn't choose to go the same day as me. It's bad enough I shared him with Usagi for the years that she knew him…I hate it when he comes visit her grave," she muttered bitterly.

Laughing, Rio slapped her back, "You sound like a jealous girlfriend who doesn't want her boyfriend to be friends with his ex," she said amused.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "…I guess you could say I was jealous…Usagi always turned into a love struck fool around that idiot. Makes me wonder if I was obsessed with her…I've always wondered if I loved her more than she loved me," she confessed.

Smiling, Rio shook her head, "Nah, Usagi loved you just as much as you loved her, if we would have become friends while she was still alive she would have hated my guts. Then if you would have told her you had a crush on Karma she would have acted the same way you did with _him_," she said with a note of amusement in her voice.

Smiling, Minako chuckled, "I would like to believe that," she said.

The next thirty minutes was spent with everyone giving their goodbyes while some of the class was picked up and while the others left to walk home. Waving bye to Rio, Minako watched her friend climb into the front seat next to her mom. She was happy to see that there wasn't as much tension between the two of them as there had been in the past. Maybe Rio's mom was taking notice of Rio's hard work and was finally easing up on her. That was good, she knew how much it was stressing Rio.

Sighing when Rio and her mom dissappeared, Minako wave good bye to her remaining classmates before heading off home. She was feeling good enough to make her way home. If she started feeling sick on her way home then she would just stop and call Izaya. Her house wasn't all that far from the docks, so the exercise would do her some good.

Stepping lightly, she headed toward home in no hurry. The temperature was actually nice; cool but warm and there was a good breeze going on with the sky above an endless canvas of blue. She hoped it stayed like this the entire trip to the summer house. She did not want to be trapped in a house with Makoto and Papa, her sister was always looking for a fight. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings regarding mom and instead chose to take everything out on Papa.

Hearing her name, Minako paused and looked back surprised to find Izaya running toward her. "Izaya? What are you doing here?" she questioned surprised only to recoil in shock. Her elder brother look awful, he had bags under his eyes which were blood shot and his hair was even messier than usual. He dressed himself sloppily, his pants were done and the only thing holding them up was a belt missing some loops. His shoes didn't match and one was untied and he was wearing a pajama shirt, "You look terrible," she said.

Staggering over to her, he threw his arms around her and slumped, "…Never leave me with them again," he cried.

Sighing, Minako pushed him back to his feet and quickly began fixing him, doing his pants right and putting his belt through all the loops before tying his shoes. "That bad huh? See it's not easy being Switzerland," she joked. Taking in her brother's disheveled haggard appearance, she giggled, "There, there I'm back so you can go back to being your usually moody detached siscon self!" she said.

Saying nothing, he reached down and grabbed her bag and stood up, "Whatever, let's go…so how was the trip?" he asked slinging her bag over his shoulder.

Frowning, Minako thought it over, how was the trip? They tried to assassinate Korosensei only to fail, Rio and the others got feed a virus which they got lead to believe would kill them, fought assassins at their own game, got the chance at a cure ripped from them, and then watch Nagisa's feat. Then during all this Minako learned that her aunt and mother were assassins, Usagi and mama were killed by the god of death, and she had a brand new dangerous uncle. After that she got closer to Okajima and Mimura as friends and then got closer to Karma who expressed his wish to defeat Korosensei. Not only that, he helped her with her family dilemma and she had a moment with him.

So, all in all…

Chuckling, she looked up with a grin, "I made lots of memories!" she told him happily. In the end, she create memorable moments with her friends and came to realize how much Okajima and Mimura meant to her. She never had guy friends! Plus every girl loved to get closer to their crush and new family was nice, she may not know Grip all that well but she hoped they could grow to love each other in the future, and she hoped that she could introduce him to Simon and reunite him with auntie.

Gazing at her beaming expression, Izaya smiled and patted her head, "Good, you should make good memories with your friends, because before you know it you're a grown up. Which sucks, also I imagine the Asano-sensei is going to start cracking down on you guys," he said with a frown.

Looking at him shocked, Minako raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't exactly an insult but I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say something about him, that didn't sound like worship," she said.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya sighed, "I don't worship him; I respect him. He took the time to make me see I should use my gifts to protect the ones I love instead of squandering them. I was so angry at everything when Usagi died and worried that the same thing would happen to you. Every day I saw that despondent expression on your face, a flame of hate flickered inside till it became a wildfire. I also wanted mom to come back…I just wanted everything to go back. I was so angry, nothing I did seemed to help. I tried to drink my feelings away, pound them away, hell I even thought of trying to OD on something but could never bring myself to that. I couldn't imagine leaving you," he said.

Watching Izaya silently, Minako didn't dare breathe a word to him. He never opened up like this to her, "Asano-sensei…he came to me and asked me what I thought I was doing? It pissed me off, I asked him what it was to him. He told me he didn't want my name to bring down his school's reputation and asked me if I was ready to act like an adult or to give up and if that was my choice he needed me to sign the necessary papers to no longer be attached to his school," he said with a fond smile touching him.

Looking over, he grinned, "That comment pissed me off so much I ran right for him and tried to knock his lights out…he beat the living shit out of me!" he said laughing his head off. Looking at her brother stunned, Minako sighed and shook her head choosing to believe that was just the stupidity of men. "He was so strong, he fought like a demon but acted like a gentleman. When I woke up, he dressed my wounds and told me I could go on two paths from that moment. The first would be me giving up, in which I would leave his school and become a common thug squandering my talents. Or, I could get up and go home before returning to school. If I did that then he would teach me how to use my strengths so I could reach my goals in life," he said.

"…Those goals being, become a Yakuza boss," she questioned with a frown.

Giving a chuckle, he smiled, "You don't understand Minako…I'll admit I am in some dirty stuff but it's not what you and Papa think. I don't go get people killed because I think they crossed me, I've done some bad shit…but nothing horrible like the Yakuza. I just have the means to protect you and Makoto, I wanted to use my power to kill Usagi's killer…but I think it's impossible for me. So I'll settle for the next best thing, protect what little family I have left!" he said ruffling her hair.

Watching him, Minako sighed, that made her actually feel better about him. She still wished he would completely pull out of the darkness but at least he wouldn't be going near the assassins. If he found out about the god of death, who knowns what he might do. For now…that would be her secret. Just like Izaya protected her, she would protect him. After all that's what true siblings did!

"So you're not a blind supporter of the devil?" she questioned with a grin.

Snorting, he flicked her forehead, "He's not the devil but no…I've never much cared for how he had Class E treated. Plus I know he has his own darkness…some dark, dark, darkness," he said.

Looking over, Minako stared ahead, "…I seriously think he might be Satan," she said honestly.

Frowning, Izaya sighed, "I don't believe in Satan…but if he told me he was I wouldn't doubt him," he told her.

* * *

The graveyard was the same as last time; cramp and filled with the scent of incenses, smoke, decaying flowers, fresh flowers, salt, and dirt. Making her way through it, she looked around finding the usual sites. Some markers were well taken care of and others crumbling covered in moss, finally arriving at their family plot. It was a little dirt cover but she cleaned it off well and took noticed of a single red rose. She had never left that and she knew Usagi's boyfriend didn't give her it, he only did her favorite rose, white or pink.

It could have been her father.

Crouching down in front of the family tomb, Minako lit the incenses and sighed she never really knew what to do. It felt weird to talk to Usagi, but she also liked doing it at the same time. Holding a bouquet of roses from the house, she laid them down and gave another sigh, "Well…it's been awhile, happy to see you stupid boyfriend hasn't made it here before me…any who…I doubt you don't know what's been going on. I mean, I don't know how the afterlife works, even if I've come closer to it than the average person, but right…I'm rambling," she muttered nervously.

Crouching down, Minako reached out and touched the family name, "…I miss you Usagi," she said quietly, end the end that was the only thing she ever wanted to tell her sister.

"I miss her as well!" said a cheerful voice from behind.

Holding back a groan, Minako stood up and turned to face the one person she wished she never had to share he twin with…Sakakibara, Ren. To her displeasure she also found him with company, Seo and Araki; glaring at their looks of surprise, Minako let her glare sharpen on the flamboyant boy toy. Ren, he was no friend of hers, she neither hated him or liked him and only knew him from middle school.

He lived across from them since they were young, his father worked under her father and he used to play with Usagi. At the time Minako had only been jealous of his relationship with Usagi so when he came, she went. Therefore he only had a friendship with her sister.

Which wasn't very odd.

Usagi had plenty of friends she didn't share with Minako. Being the more outgoing twin made her popular with everyone while Minako was just the girl who looked like her. Part of the reason why she had become so lonely after Usagi's death and why she cherished Rio the way she did.

Rio was her friend.

One she made all by herself…she wasn't Usagi's at all, only Minako's.

Sighing, she crossed her arms and glared, "…Do you have to come when I come and why are they even here!" she demanded glaring at the two boys. Araki simply looked away uncomfortably while Seo arrogantly matched her glare.

Ignoring her glare and hostility, Ren flipped his bangs and walked around her to place a single perfect white rose by her bouquet. Turning with a flirty smile, he winked, "As if I miss a chance to see my beloved Usagi without her beloved twin!" he said happily.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Stop referring to her as beloved…its seriously creepy," she said.

Laughing, waving off the creep comment he clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Come now; don't be so mean to me! If Usagi was still here we both know I would be her boyfriend," he said happily.

Snorting, she turned away, "Yeah, ex would be more like it. After all I wouldn't allow my twin to stay with a womanizing man-slut!" she snapped.

Keeping on his smile, Ren let her words wash over him like water over a duck's back, "If I had Usagi I would have no need for other girls. So come now, can't you treat me civilly when your sister's involved. Like when were at school," he said happily. Chuckling, he gazed down at the tomb stone, "Your so flip flop with me, outside of Usagi you're so polite and act like were perfect strangers, but once she's involved you turn. You become such a jealous little sister!" he said amused poking her.

Glowering, she slapped away his hands, "No touching, I have enough health problems without contracting your sexually transmitted diseases!" she snapped.

Still chuckling, he nodded, "Alright but you should at least be nice to me! After all I was Usagi's first and only love," he said lightheartedly.

Giving him a sour look, she gave out an irritable sigh, "Only because she didn't live long enough to realize her mistake. Now seriously…why are they here," she said turning her glare back to the two rather quiet members of Class A. Something she wasn't all that use too, after all these jerks enjoyed hearing themselves speak, especially Seo. It didn't matter though, she didn't want them anywhere near her twin's resting place!

Opening his mouth to yell out insults or whatever, Seo was silenced by Ren who held up a hand and simply smiled at her, "I have plans with them after my visit with Usagi…just pretend they're not there and we can go about this transaction as always!" he said keeping the peace.

Sighing, Minako turned away from the grave, "I'll come back when I can actually have some alone time with Usagi!" she snapped making her way down the path.

Watching her leave, Seo scoffed, "I don't care how pretty she is, she needs to watch how she talks to her superiors!" he snapped.

Watching her leave, Araki smiled, "I've never own the princess be so standoffish! Back in the main school she was always so sweet and kind. She was even nice when she turned me down," he said lightly.

Looking at him startled, Seo scowled, "You actually confessed to that royal pain," he said stunned.

Gazing back, Araki smiled, "Yes…which is why I know you lied when you said she confessed to you; the way she talked she knew the guy she liked for quite some time and you only met in middle school. I'm surprised you know her though Ren," he said looking at Ren surprised.

Glowering at Araki's back, Seo cast his gaze to Ren, "You never mentioned you knew her," he said.

Smiling, Ren shook his head as he placed down his rose, "Don't look at me like that. I couldn't help you get her to be your girlfriend. I don't know Minako…I only knew Usagi, Minako was never one for sharing her twin. So when I came over to play after my after school lessons she went inside and played music with her mother while me and Usagi played wedding and house," said Ren.

Looking at the grave, Seo smirked, "Why didn't you just start playing those games with Minako! They were identical twins weren't they?" he questioned amused.

Standing up quickly, Ren cast his friend a stern look, "Minako is nowhere near Usagi's beauty," he snapped quickly. Looking at him surprised, Seo glanced at Araki and found he looked at Ren surprised as well, "I know you both think I could care less about what girl I'm with but that isn't true. I just haven't found a girl who was like Usagi…Minako, she shares her appearance of course. Yet she doesn't have what made Usagi special…Usagi was the sun so bright, so warm. One could go blind watching her and Minako doesn't have that and she never will. I'm sure she has something that makes her special, but the only one I thought was special was Usagi…now let's go. Asano doesn't like to be kept waiting and he's got to go out of town soon," he said leading them out of the graveyard.

Nodding, Seo frowned, "Have either of you heard of the rumors?" he questioned.

"Rumors?" questioned Ren.

Smiling, Araki gazed at Seo, "I've heard two rumors…the first being someone graduated from Class E and back to civilization, and another about the princess!" he said amused.

Smirking, Seo nodded, "I heard some Class C boy saying they overheard the Chairman talking to her about trying to reform them…so even if she's a drug it's through choice…still don't think she get to talk to me like that. Even if she's better than those rats. Lost cause if you ask me though," he said snorting, there was no way even she could change the losers in the class.

* * *

Sitting in the back of Izaya's car next to a disgruntled Makoto, Minako sighed, "…How is it, I've been home and still haven't seen Papa?" she questioned. She had been home for all but three days before it was time to go up to the summer house. Every day since she had been home she had been alone, Makoto and Izaya went to his apartment and she always seemed to go to bed before Papa came home. Putting in some late nights at his office…real late nights at that.

Getting no answers, she sighed, Makoto was being moody and bitchy because Minako had guilt tripped her into coming on this trip and Izaya was just being more antisocial than usual. So she was left alone to wonder why she had yet to see her Papa and who were they meeting at the summer house. Because she had a very bad feeling about it all.

She didn't know who was coming for dinner but it didn't matter because she had some things she had to do while on this trip. The isolation of their summer home would let her get very creative with her punishment for Korosensei! She was a fan of the scary and of the occult, she would create an opportunity to assassinate and punish him with all that she knew about horror!

She packed what she needed for this trip and already knew where she could get some blood without a lot of questions. The small town just a good walks away from the house had a butcher's shop, she and her family got to know them pretty well and she had asked the owner for blood before. After she explained she planned on pranking her elder siblings…including Usagi. But they had all literally asked for it, saying they wish they could experiences a true horror film.

Music and horror were her two talents in life.

She could play any song on any instrument and she had a good voice. She had the gift to write symphonies and popular songs. She could name every instrument she heard and could play any new instrument if she had a good solid three hours to play around with it. She even use to enter competitions and win before she started helping Makoto. After she became a songwriter for Makoto, going under the guise of Venus…not very creative but whatever. She became unelidable to compete.

She got paid pretty well for it too and every time one of Makoto's song stay in the top ten or won rewards her sister would pay her a bonus. Which reminded her, she needed to give her all the stuff for her next album and not to mention get her paycheck for the album she just released.

After music though, her passion laid in horror. It was the only way she could get her heart pumping without risking death. She loved horror movies both old and new, she always thought the older ones were less scary in the actual filming but the stories were a lot better than new ones. She just wish horror didn't have so much sex. Other than that though she loved it, especially when she made pranks surrounding the horror theme and was able to truly scare her victims.

Like the time she got Rio, back when she was still her bookish self. They both made a bet. If Minako could truly make Rio cry out in terror the girl would join her for a horror movie marathon. However, if Rio saw though Minako's pranks then Minako would help Rio study all weekend. In the end, she made her best friend sob like a baby!

…even got her to wet her skirt!

Probably why Rio played pranks like she did! Trying to get back at her for making her experience true horror when she knew that the horrors that she saw couldn't be true. It was worth it though, she got to play a prank on Rio back when nothing could phase her. Plus Rio admitted later on that she had enjoyed bring scared after week later when she finally began to talk to her again.

Sighing aloud once more she shivered slightly when Wordsworth shifted on her neck, sticking his tongue out tickling her neck. "…Are we almost there?" she asked Izaya unbuckling her belt and climbing into the front seat, ignoring her elder brothers warning glare.

Sighing, he nodded, "Yes, almost there now stay still and buckle up! How many times do I have to tell you!" he snapped at her.

Rolling her eyes, Minako crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm bored! Makoto is being mean and you won't talk to me either," she grumbled.

Hearing a sigh from behind, she looked back and found Makoto glaring at her, "Stop acting like such a child, I'm not being mean, I just don't feel like talking to you alright. You know I don't like dealing with our Papa and yet you guilt me into this! I thought heroines were supposed to use their powers for good!" she snapped.

Frowning, Minako glared back, "The same could be said to you Jupiter! Should I really have to beg my big sister to help me out? Also, should you really be speaking to your songwriter that way?! I got your new an album finished and its sure to get you tons of rewards!" she said glaring at the girl in the back.

Sighing, Makoto shook her head, "What is he up too? Why would he have us go up to the summer house to meet with someone? Last time we had a meeting with another, we met with that man from your and Minako's school," she said annoyed.

Feeling her eyes widen, Minako looked back, "Papa met with the chairman? Are they friends?" she asked confused. Is that why he acted so familiar with her and why he was acting so familiar, was he up to something with her Papa? "Izaya! Are they friends!" she yelled at him making him swerve.

Flinching, he glared, "Damn it Minako what have I said about distracting me when I drive? Do you want to die in a fiery crash!" he demanded.

Frowning, she shrugged, "It wouldn't be the worst way to go," she said getting an irritated look from him, "Well, you asked!" she snapped.

Groaning, Makoto crossed her arms, "No crashing! I intend to die in a way that doesn't bring down my physical attractiveness!" she snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Minako crossed her arms after buckling herself in, "Explain what the chairman has to do with papa! Now!" she demanded. Was she driving to a nightmarish weekend with that man and his son? Because if so…she may cause a car crash because being in the hospital doped up on pain killers should she survive would be a million and one times better than spending any time outside of school with the devil and his son. "Are we about to spend the weekend with him!" she asked.

Sighing, Izaya gave her an apologetic look, "Yeah…we are…sorry I figure it would be better for you to learn it upon arrival then have to dread it coming. As for how, him and dad are old college buddies and before you ask, I have no clue what they intend to do with the weekend," he said shrugging.

Frowning, Minako turned to face Makoto, "What did they do last time?" she asked her.

Sighing, Makoto shrugged, "I don't really know, we were kids when it happened. The only thing I remember was he brought his wife and kid over, you and Usagi played with him. You don't remember because you were only three, but mom had me and Izaya watch you three. His son was pretty cute, hated Usagi though. He kept ignoring her and playing with you, pissed Usagi off big time. Eventually I left though. I had plans with friends and Izaya came with because he and dad got into a fight," she said, not really explaining much to Minako.

Whining, Minako slumped down in her seat, "Fuck my life…seriously! Why do I keep getting shoved toward those two! First the son, then the father!" she yelled banging her head against the window.

Reaching over, Izaya grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her away from the window, "Hey! Stop that you're going to give yourself a concussion and what about the Asano-sensei's kid! You aren't even in his class!" he said pulling her back. Glaring, he frowned, "How do you know Asano-sensei's brat? You're in class E now…in my day no A would converse with an E unless to bash and I didn't allow that. I made sure as student council president that anyone acting like a complete ass to E would have to deal with me, one of the few things I ever butted heads with Asano-sensei over," he said annoyed.

Whining, Minako shook her head, "Let's just say we got acquainted and he's the reason I dropped down to E," she moaned.

"Lover's spat?" questioned Makoto finally getting interested.

Scowling, Minako looked back, "I only like Karma-kun! So don't even! I could never like that jerk Asano! He totally blackmailed me!" she snapped furious. Like Asano, that was just infuriating to hear, how any girl could ever like that jerk was a mystery to her. He was so bossy, rude, and mean. He looked down on everyone and was always ordering her around and threatening her. He was manipulate and just mean! "He's a total jerk who's obsessed with defeating his dad! He thinks far too highly of himself and is just gross! Every time I'm around him he's so controlling and demanding, he just mean!" she yelled, getting the strong urge to hit something.

Looking at her surprised, Makoto frowned, "…Sounds like he might like you," she said.

That got a reaction from both Minako and Izaya, releasing the steering wheel Izaya turned to face Makoto with a glare, "What makes you say that?!" he yelled look fearful and furious all at once.

Letting out a startled cry, Minako lunged for the wheel and pulling them back to the right side of the road, "Izaya what the hell! Also Makoto, gross…how could you even joke about that!" she demanded, relinquishing the wheel when Izaya turned back reluctantly.

Sighing, not looking the least bit startled, Makoto sat back and crossed her arms. Shaking her head, she frowned at Izaya, "Seriously, you freak over a boy liking her even when he's the son of your beloved sensei but you don't freak when she claims to like a boy?" she said disapprovingly.

Scowling, Izaya began to speed up, "She's like that same boy since elementary school, odds are she's never going to confess so I never have to worry about him," snapped Izaya ignoring Minako's offended 'Hey!', "A boy liking her though…and him being the chairman's kid…he could totally steal her away from me," he said with a grimace.

Growling, Minako hit the dashboard, "Excuse me I plan on confessing in high school!" she yelled, even if Karma knew now she was still sticking to that plan. "Also, ew, he could never steal me away from anyone and how could he steal me from you! You're my brother, we're together through thick and thin no matter what happens! Besides I would never fall for a guy like him! He's a jerk through and through, at least Karma has a good heart!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Snorting, Makoto smirked, "Jerky boys have a way of growing on you, besides if you've like this Karma for as long as you have then he's bound to know your feelings. So eventually a thought is going to pop up in your head as you keep interacting with this Asano-kun. That thought being, why stay loyal to a boy who doesn't see me as a girl when this one does!" she explained.

Frowning, Minako shook her head refusing to believe anything that came from Makoto, true her sister had more experience in love than her but there was no way. No way Minako would ever like someone like Asano, beside he didn't see her as a girl he only saw her as a minion who betrayed him. Now she was the enemy, the one he intended to punish personally. "He doesn't see me as a girl, all Asano sees me as is an ex-minion who he intends to punish for disobeying him!" she said annoyed.

Smiling, Makoto patted her head, "Your my little sister and mama's daughter, as long as he sticks around he's gonna fall for you. We Suzuki girls are top notch," she said confidently.

Scowling, Minako rolled her eyes, "I don't want Asano! I want Karma!" she pouted.

Laughing, Makoto hugged Minako and the chair, "There, there, you might win him but you probably have a better chance of winning the guy you don't want. Most guys want girls who don't want them, and then when they want you, you end up wanting them eventually…Manga is actually pretty on spot with that," she said amused.

Groaning, Minako looked over to Izaya with a tearful gaze, "Please run off the road?" she pleaded.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Sorry, no…just remember after this weekend you can go back to hiding from him and hopefully stop seeing him when you go to your high school of choice…I still say you think about that all girl's school in England though," he said nonchalantly ignoring her glare.

"I'm not going to an all girl's school in England!" she snapped.

"You can't make me happy can you," he said pouting.

Sticking out her tongue, Minako crossed her arms and turned away. Sitting quietly, there was a moment before Makoto began to laugh. Looking back, Minako caught her sister's stare and laughed as well and soon they were joined by Izaya. Wiping away some tears, Makoto sighed, "I've missed this," she said happily. It had been forever since they argued like that, fought like true siblings.

* * *

Stretching, Minako let out a sigh as she gazed up at the large western style home that served as their family summer home. It was built by mama, she wanted a piece of home in Japan. It was a two story house with a faded grey-blue paint job with navy blue shutters. Spacious and a place for your imagination to run wild was what Minako remember about it. She and Usagi spent many days running around pretending they were being chased by ghost when it rained. Mama even had a couple of secret passages built in for them to play with.

Minako had been the only one to find them all.

Looking around, she was satisfied to find no one had arrived yet, so she still had some time before she was forced to spend a weekend with the devil and his son. She was considering setting traps but Karasuma-sensei made her promise she wouldn't use her traps on anyone but Korosensei. She wish she could go back on her promises…because it would really help her if she did that.

Heading toward the house, she paused when the door opened up and out walked a familiar face known only as Papa to her and her siblings. Standing still, father and daughter stared each other down having not seen each other in quite some time. Most of the time, Minako only spoke to her dad over the phone, she wasn't a very big fan of video chats.

He had change much more than she expected. He face was a bit more lined than last time and he had some bags under his turquoise eyes, but he was still the picture of handsome. He was the very definition of Japanese gentleman much like Karasuma-sensei. His raven hair wasn't in its usual slick back style, today he left it relaxed and she could see some silver around his temples. His age was finally beginning to show, that or she aged him rather quickly.

Smiling, she walked up the steps and smiled, "Hi papa!" she said wrapping her arms around him.

He was thinner! He lost quite a bit of weight and even seemed to have bulked up, she wondered if her father was finally seeing someone. He was even tan. Maybe he was finally getting back into the dating game after all these years. "You've gotten taller," said Mori squeezing her tight.

Laughing a little, she pull back, "Yeah, which is why I hope you don't mind that it means I need new school uniforms…I got a little taller which makes my skirt too short now…and the shirt and blouse are too tight around my chest now…still growing," she said awkwardly.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Makoto angrily.

Sighing, Izaya pulled a bag from the trunk, "Seriously, getting jealous of your baby sister's bust size? Aren't you happy with being over average in Japan," he questioned rolling his eyes.

Glaring at him as he unloaded, Makoto jabbed her finger at him, "I'm older! I should have the bigger bust! Beside I actually use mine, she doesn't!" she griped.

Hearing a sigh come from Mori, Minako looked up to see a disapproving look on face, which only brought a smile to her, reaching up she patted her father's arm. "Just look at this way papa, at least she's not involved in drugs and alcohol. She's just very provocative…it could be worse," she told him, Makoto could be much worst. Most celebrities were all about sex, drugs, and alcohol. At least all her big sister did was flaunt the assets their mother passed down. Sometimes in a modest way too.

Wrapping an arm around her, Mori nodded, "I suppose your correct…I guess I should learn to get used to it as well…after all her music is fairly good…I get the feeling you're the reason for that though," he said looking down knowingly.

Blushing, Minako looked away embarrassed, "…Music was the one thing I did best!" she said happily.

Nodding, he let go of her and crossed his arms behind his back before heading over to Makoto who glared at him looking ready to start fighting. "…Congratulations on your album Makoto, I heard it just went platinum in America and that you've won artist of the year in England," he said nodding his head to her. That put both girls in shock, giving a mute nod Makoto watch Mori walk around her and to Izaya to help him with the bags.

Running up to Minako on the porch, she looked at the girl stunned, "…That was weird right?" she asked.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Was he acting like this while I was gone?" she asked.

Shrugging, Makoto eyed their father suspiciously, "Not really, he barely said two words to me because Izaya kept butting in and taking me places. He's seriously in a good mood though, I mean…this is unnatural…our dad is forever grumpy and in a bad mood because he hates his children's life decisions," she said with a grimace in place.

Nodding, Minako looked over, "Maybe he's got a girlfriend?" she pondered.

Frowning, Makoto shrugged and walked into the house, "As long as she isn't as old as me," she said clearly not caring.

Watching her leave, Minako headed toward the car to help her dad and brother. She wasn't sure how to feel if her dad was finally dating. She never really say him dating after her mother though, seemed like he was a one woman kind of man but if that was what made him happy. She just hoped he dated smart and wasn't going for some young pretty blonde with long legs. Because odds were, he was only going to get lucky once with a blonde with long legs, aka mama.

That was her father's business however, wouldn't be hers till he decided to let her in on it.

If that was even what was going on. The next couple of hours was spent with everyone getting situation in old rooms and revisiting the summer home. They hadn't been here in years, the smell of cleaner was strong as was dust. Obviously papa had just had the placed cleaned, not that Minako would argue about it because at least she didn't have to clean it. After putting Wordsworth in his aquarium Minako took to the house and found herself heading toward a certain room.

Heading toward the back of the house, she paused outside the double doors she wanted to go into, behind these doors was a place she often spent with mama and Usagi. During the summer when they would come here for the entire break Usagi would try to learn piano. She loved its sound but found it only frustrating. Usagi would sit in here with her and mama only to grow frustrated with it all.

Minako's gift with instruments was the only thing she had that Usagi was jealous of. She would only glare when Minako could play a piece perfectly after only a few tries. It always made her laugh, because as much as Usagi glared she could never tear her eyes away from Minako. They both loved music, Minako loved to play it and Usagi loved to listen.

Closing her eyes, Minako could feel her mind transport back. She could hear the clumsy notes on the piano couple with Usagi's angry grunts. Stepping in, she smiled as she left reality and took a step into the past. She could hear Usagi's terrible piano and now it was her turn, opening her eyes she could see her twin's back as she fumbled with the black and white keys. Finally she let out an angry scream of frustration and turned to face her with tears glittering in her blue eyes.

"_Minako! Play this stupid song for me!" _Usagi whined.

Giving a small chuckle, Minako nodded and walked over to the violin hanging on the wall. Picking it up she ran the bow across the strings a couple of times. Tuning the instrument after a years of neglect all the while walking to the back and opening up the glass doors that lead to the back yard. The sweet scent of wet grass and Sakura blew into the room as a wind picked up whipping the transparent curtains back and forth. Usagi loved for the room to have a dramatic flair too it.

"_Hurry up! I wanna hear you play the song! Hurry, hurry!" _cried Usagi.

Turning to face her, Minako smiled as tears filled her eyes, "Hold your horses, Usagi!" she said happily. Tucking the violin under her chin, she closed her eyes and started the song. The song pour out from the violin and her mind left the room. She could hear mama's piano mix with it. The song changed but the accompany piano stayed. No matter what, she would always have mama's piano in her mind and even now she could hear Usagi's off key humming.

Playing cord after cord, her fingers flew through the notes and she ran the bow across faster and faster and she played whatever song passed through her mind. The room was spinning, it felt like the wind was creating a tornado, and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

…her chest hurt.

* * *

It wasn't often his father requested his attendance during school breaks. For the most part they only saw each other at meals during breaks. Yet, the night before last he actually told him to free his schedule because they would be taking a trip as a family. Something that didn't happen very often, usually he was sent off to some camp to better enrich him or something else along those lines.

It was how he met many of his friends from across the world.

So he never really complained much when his father gave him a new camp to enlighten himself at, but this was just down right odd. Gazing outside at the passing scenery, he watched them leave the city and head straight to the countryside. The streets narrowed and began to wind through the hills and alongside the ocean.

It was hours before they finally pulled into a driveway, it was long and rocky and when they finally passed the woods he was a little shocked to find a western style house nestled in a clearing. Trying to hide his shock, Gakushū gazed in interest, it was a manor and a bit old in style. A large wrap around porch, at least two stories with an attic and from the looks of things, the roof was flat which probably meant there was access to it.

It looked rather neglected with chipping paint in a grey-blue color and dark blue shutters.

Hearing a hum come from his mother, he looked over and found her surveying it with a smile, "…Maria always did prefer the houses from back home but this looks rather American," she said quietly.

Crossing his arm, Gakuhō nodded as he gazed at the large house, "She designed it inspired by houses in America. She had influences from different architects, both from England and America homes but in the end it did come out rather American," he said.

'England…' pondered Gakushū.

He knew of only one person with anything from England. Looking over, he caught gazes with his father, "…Who exactly are we here to see?" he questioned.

Seeing a smile touch his father, he almost had to agree with Minako dear old dad could truly begin to resemble a devil when he looked the way he did now. "Why do you ask what you already know? You know I don't like stupid questions Asano-san," said Gakuhō warningly.

Grinding his teeth, he could hear his mother let out a tiresome sigh at the two of them, but she said nothing as usual. After all, she had basically grown accustom to their strained relationship, "Fine, why are we apparently staying at a house owned by Suzuki-san's father?" he questioned.

Smiling, Gakuhō reached for the door, "You'll learn soon enough," he said climbing out before holding out a hand for his mother.

Holding back yet another sigh of irritation, Gakushū took a moment to compose himself before joining his parents on the outside. The weather was nice with a strong wind today, holding up a hand to shield his eyes he was surprised when the scent of sakura overloaded his senses. Gazing toward the back he was almost blinded when he found a sea of pink. Sakura trees were all that grew just past the field in the back, "Someone liked Sakura trees," he muttered.

"Mom didn't have many favorites and wasn't that great at designing landscape. Which is why our house is surrounded by nothing but hydrangeas and covered in roses…couldn't design a garden to save her life," said a voice from behind startling him.

Turning around quickly, Gakushū scowled when he found a boy in his early twenties standing behind him, probably Minako's elder brother no doubt. Looked nothing like her though. Smiling, Gakuhō gazed at the guy before his eyes flickered down to two large buckets that were stained red at the edges. Gakushū nose was even beginning to wrinkle at the pungent smell of iron from…blood? "Izaya-san…what on earth are you up too?" Gakuhō questioned more curious than alarmed.

"Is that blood?!" asked his mother alarmed.

Looking down, Izaya nodded, "Cow or pig, came from the butcher. Minako asked me to get it for her and I figure might as well, it would at least help pass the time," he said shrugging.

Eyeing the buckets of blood, he could feel a cold feeling spread through him. Could Minako actually be attempting to fight back against him…with blood no less? Because if she was going to play that way then he would play, "…Why would Suzuki-san need…animal blood?" questioned Gakushū.

Smirking, Izaya shrugged, "Last time she got it she made me, Makoto, and Usagi wet our pants so either she's got an idea of a horror show or she plans on reacting the ending to Stephen King's Carrie…both are highly likely…she tends to get weird during prolonged breaks," he said nonchalantly, clearly not bothered by how bizarre all of this was.

From his attitude he was just use to this and not at all bothered. That or so jaded to this all that it was impossible to surprise him. Gakushū had always known Minako was odd, but this was beginning to reach new levels of weird. To be honest, her entire being was beginning to shatter for him. In the beginning he saw her as an obedient minion. He saw what she apparently showed to the school, a submissive princess you found in the pages of old storybooks.

She had no spark, just bland obedience with a pretty face and a history of illness.

Then he began to see the real her through the cracks. The more she spent with Class E, the more she began to abandon the image she created for herself in the main school. The princess was beginning to disappear and he wasn't sure what was taking her place.

She was definitely no longer the 'princess', in his eyes. Minako was expressive, surprising, bright, and annoying now. So he was going to nip this in the bud before she even started to try and get back, she was just coming out of her shell but she was still scared of him. He wouldn't let her think she even had a chance for revenge. He didn't care what she planned to do with that blood…it wouldn't involve him, not a chance. Slipping on a smile, he turned to Izaya, "Where is Suzuki-san…I would like to say hi to her and see how she's doing," he said in his politest voice.

Izaya's gaze was like ice. Gakushū got the idea that he could see through his act but before he could even chance to up his game a smile worked its way onto Izaya's face, "I really hope Makoto is wrong, she's in the music room. Just follow the music," he said throwing him a wave. "I'll help with your bag's Asano-sensei, despite being a rich boy now, dad doesn't have us or his guest waited on hand and foot by maids or butlers," he said casually.

Giving an amused chuckle, Gakuhō nodded, "Yes, I know. He's always been like that, Asano-san if you wish to go play with Minako-chan go right ahead…me and Izaya can take care of things," said his father, being surprisingly accommodating at the moment.

Eyeing the man, Gakushū watched him carefully, "Are you sure?" he questioned.

Nodding, Gakuhō waved him away, "Oh yes, you've never heard her play before so it'll be a good opportunity for you to get to know your classmate. She's quiet the performer, it's a shame she can no longer compete in competitions," he said casually.

Frowning, Gakushū raised an eyebrow, "I've seen her perform, she's played for the school before when someone in the orchestra band was unable to play their solo due to injury," he said.

Shaking his head, Gakuhō smile quirked, "No…you've seen her play…the school's never seen her perform, she only performs in competitions and for her family," he said cryptically.

Giving him a mute nod, Gakushū decided to file away his father act and words for later analyzation and for now decided to focus on the matter at hand. He would put an end to Minako's pranks before they began, he didn't care much about this music nonsense. Instruments were easy enough and nothing much in the long run, he could play any one you threw at him with a little practice. Stepping inside the house he slipped off his shoes and paused when he heard it.

The sound of a violin.

Following it, he frowned, it sound furious. The music was fast and he recognized the song she was playing at the moment. She was playing it far too fast…but it did sound good. Making his way in, he listened to the violin and headed toward the back. She switched songs, the tempo was still so quick but this time the song was quick when played normally.

The further back, the more the song switched. One song melted into another in a confused angry jumble of mix-up notes that somehow came together and created a melody that was unlike any other. Separate each song she played was a masterpiece, but when she put them together they become something new altogether and as much as he hated to admit it, it was good. So he would admit his father was right, she was good.

Finally reaching the door, Gakushū pushed open the door further and froze.

Minako stood in the middle of the room like a star filming her moment of climax, her hair had come undone from her ribbon letting her hair fly around her wildly. Her eyes was closed and she had tears streaming down dripping as she played fiercely. The hand that held the bow moved quickly as her finger tapped and pressed against the stings on the violin. Behind her, the sheer white curtains billowed in the wind and sakura petals rained into the room.

She was drastically different from any part of herself she showed to him.

Then as quick as she created the spell, Minako broke it. Releasing the violin, the blonde let the instrument crash to the floor in a noisy clang before sinking to her knees. Breathing heavily, she clutched her chest and began to cough uncontrollably. Standing still for a second, Gakushū quickly pushed his hesitation away and approached her. Despite his feelings of distain toward her, he couldn't just turn away from her when she was suffering an attack.

Crouching down he reached for her before pausing when she whispered something, it was so faint he would have sworn he misheard her, "I'm sorry Usagi, I can't…" she muttered regretfully. She had a jaded look in her eyes like she wasn't actually here but somewhere else. Crouched by her unsure what to do, he froze when she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry…I promise I'm not faking, my chest is on fire," she said, she looked absolutely crushed.

Frowning, he cleared his throat, "…It's alright?" he said unsure if she was talking to him or if she was talking to someone who clearly wasn't here. Staring for a minute, a slow smile worked its way onto Minako's face as she let out a heavy sigh. Looking around for help of some sort, Asano froze when she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. This was getting awkward.

Sitting stiff as she hugged him, he looked down and watched as she clung to him. She was really warm, a bit warmer than average. He guessed she was running a fever or something. Feeling her squeeze tighter, Gakushū face flushed ever so slight when certain things became apparent. Certain things he couldn't help but notice were soft. Trying to push it away, he looked away and tried to focus on something else, there was a hint of green tea coming from her along with the scent of vanilla.

It was about a minute into the hug that a change in Minako started. He could almost tell by touch when she started coming back. Then just as quick as this all happened Minako looked up and her face turned as red as her fake boyfriend's hair. Jumping up she stumbled backward and stood on the other side of the room looking around like she was lost and confused. "A-Asano! What, when, where, what?!" she sputtered looking around like she was searching for someone.

Taking a minute to compose himself, Gakushū cleared his throat, "I'm willing to forget that ever happened if you are," he said dusting himself off.

Getting no answer, he looked up and stop dusting himself off when he found heartbroken expression on Minako's face as she stared at the piano, "…Usagi…" she muttered fresh tears coming. Reaching up, she wiped them away, "What did you say?" she questioned finally focusing on him.

Frowning at her, Gakushū looked at the piano and frowned, "Hasn't your twin been gone for some time?" he asked wondering why she was acting this way. It wasn't like this was a new event.

Sighing, Minako looked at him with an expression that was a bit hard for him to describe, "…Do you think it would be so easy to forget someone who was with you since birth? Whether its seven years or seven minutes…it all feels the same. A large gaping hole is in my chest because she's gone…all those memories came back because I haven't been here since it all happened. I guess I should avoid this room unless I want to put everyone in a miserable mood," she said a sad expression touching her.

She gazed at the instruments with a sort of longing expression.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled a hankie out of her pocket and did a better job of wiping her eyes, "I beg you to not tell them what happened in here and if you use this against me know you're probably going to hell for being a bad person," she said before briskly walking out of the room.

Watching her leave, Gakushū felt confused. What just happened? He came in here to stop her from attempting to play a prank on him and now he was here…what the hell just happened?

Seriously?!

* * *

Meanwhile back home in the house of Terasaka, said boy was playing games with Yoshida and Muramatsu when the shrill tone of his phone began to play under a pair of boxers. Frowning, said boy paused the game and began to search through his clothes. Finally finding the cell phone he frowned, "Number is unknown," he said with a frown.

Clicking talk, Terasaka froze when he heard sobbing on the other line followed by a mournful wail that said a very familiar and irritating nickname, _"DOOOOGIE!"_ wailed none other than Minako Suzuki.

"Minako!" he yelled.

Standing up, he gazed at the phone puzzled, how the hell she get his number and why was she crying like a baby? Hearing her sobbing she wailed out doggie one more time and that made a growl of irritation build up inside that he quickly gave up for a tiresome sigh, "Do not call me doggie! Now why are you sobbing like a freaking baby and who the hell gave you my number!" he snapped before hearing his door crack open.

Looking back, he found a nervous Muramatsu trying to make a break for it. Glaring at the blond he gave him a warning growl that made him abandon his escape. Sighing, he turned back to the sobbing girl on the phone before quickly getting irritated because she was making no sense. "Stop crying damn it, I can't understand a word your saying!" he said.

Hearing her try to control her sobbing, he sighed when she began to make more sense but still not completely, "Hold on…I'm putting you on speaker phone. I got Yoshida and Muramatsu with me, maybe the three of us can translate," he said hitting speaker.

After that, the next couple of minutes all boy sat around the small table in his room with the phone in the middle as they listened to Minako's broken words. Her sobbing was slowly ebbing away and at times they could hear her clear her voice long enough to give answers to a muffled voice. When they finally got what was bothering her though, Terasaka was a little shocked.

The answer they finally piece together was just weird, "The chairman is staying at your summer home and Asano is bullying you…what the hell," mutter Terasaka shocked.

Giving a sniffle, Minako let out a hum to confirm his comment, "Damn queen, your dad owns a summer home! Next you're gonna tell me he owns his own island!" said Muramatsu shocked. He was still hung up on the fact that, Minako's dad actually owned a summer home.

Hearing another sniffled, Minako gave a small hiccup, _"He actually has three,"_ she said.

With that, Muramatsu was official out of the conversation. Letting out a low whistle, Yoshida leaned back on his hands, "You really are royalty aren't cha Queen. Daddy's super rich and all that, you sure you still want to hang out with the rabble?" he questioned jokingly.

"_YOUR NOT RABBLE! Class E if filled with the best people! All of you are real and not a bunch of fakers like everyone else! Class E is the first place I've felt like a person and not just some girl boys liked and girls hated, I know that sounds conceited but it's the truth…I've never had a handful of friends till now. So you're not rabble and don't call yourself that! I love Class E…" _Minako said passionately, sounding close to tears once more.

Feeling a smile touch him, Terasaka sighed, "Oi, oi, oi, don't start crying again…if you do I'm hanging up, I'm not some girl who understands you when you cry," he said warningly.

The next couple of minutes both boys listened to her try to control herself, _"Don't hang up! I'm…I'm sorry I won't cry!" _she cried.

Sighing, Terasaka leaned back, "Why are you calling me of all people? Shouldn't you be calling Rio and crying to her?" he asked puzzled.

At that, Minako let out an awkward chuckled, _"I plan on calling her next…but I called you first before Rio even crossed my mind,"_ she said with another chuckle.

Frowning, he watched his phone puzzled, "Why?" he asked her.

Letting out a warm laugh, Terasaka felt a blush reached him at her next words, _"Well you came to my rescue when Rio and Karma were playing with me. You also told Karma-kun I'm a victim of disaster and that you would pull my butt out of the fire…wait you __were __kidding weren't you! Oh…I guess I shouldn't have taken that so seriously should I," _she said embarrassed.

Scratching his head, Terasaka shook his head, "It's alright…I don't mind being someone you depend on, but I don't know what I can do for you with this…not really there you known," he said feeling a little embarrassed himself. He was kind of half way joking when he said that at the hotel. He didn't think she would take it so seriously, he guess that's why she cried out for him in the cave.

"_Really! Thanks, then in return you can always call me when you need something! After all friends help friends! Oh and as thanks I'll make you something? Do you like sweets? I never really see you eat any sweets, how about some different wagashi sweets! I'll even make some tea! What's your favorite kind?" _Minako asked excitedly.

Smiling, Terasaka leaned back, "Doesn't matter to me, but know I'm a picky eater," he warned.

Hearing her let out a laugh, he could tell she was smiling now, _"I always like a challenge!" _she said before handing up.

Feeling eyes on him, Terasaka looked up and jumped when he found Muramatsu and Yoshida giving him looks, "What?!" he asked startled.

Sharing a look together, Yoshida smirked, "Don't 'what' us! You like the Queen don't you!" he said.

Looking at him stunned, Terasaka felt his eye twitch, "What?" he questioned.

Nodding, Muramatsu sniggered, "I don't blame you; she is pretty high quality! She genuinely sweet but not above smacking you when she thinks you're being an idiot! She's can cook, she's a natural blue eye blonde with a pretty nice rack, and she has girly interest," he said nodding approvingly.

Laughing, Yoshida grinned, "Then she throws you for a loop! She shoots the bow really well, you should have seen all those trick shots she shot at that assassin! They were seriously cool! Then she's gotten pretty good with setting her traps as well, I hate to have to get through her traps!" he said.

Smiling, Muramatsu nodded before frown came, "She's a lot different from what I expected, back in the main school I always thought she was a bit stuck up. She was always quiet and would never look anyone in the eye. She kept to herself and only seem to have guys waiting on her hand and foot. I'm kind of glad Asano-san blackmailed her into Class E, I got to see the real her," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Yoshida laughed, "Yeah, who would expected we become friends with the school's princess!" he said amused.

Keeping quiet as Yoshida and Muramatsu talked, Terasaka sighed, he didn't like Minako. He thought he was cute yes, but he didn't like her in the way they thought. She reminded him more of a little sister than anything else. He always wanted one, he actually asked his parents for one when he was younger, much to their dismay. He found it funny that she was falling into the role so easily for him, still aside from that, what the hell was the chairman up too?

He had a bad feeling about this, he was almost tempted to call the octopus.

* * *

**Whatever is the chairman up too! Also before I knew it I started making Minako become friends with boy more important than girls lol, I've been watching a lot of animes where the cute girls have a hard time making real friends. Usually they always want to be friends with girls but for some reason I've made making friends with boys more important to Minako! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	18. Eighteen

**Hello everyone! I have the new chapter already. I kept rewriting it in some part but I think it's golden now, I hope that everyone will enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The first night was awkward, she didn't want to acknowledge either the chairman or Asano's existence but she was forced too. Not only that she had to cook dinner, she had been very tempted to poison the food but decided against it ultimately. Not only would it be extra work to make a poisoned batch and regular batch, but if the chairman survived…he would come for her. So she made dinner and waited for him to make a comment about her cooking being bad.

No such thing though.

So by the time she got to bed she was ready to pass out in exhaustion. She hadn't realized she had been so tensed during dinner. No sooner did she get to sleep she found herself being awoke by an alarm, sitting up in the bed Minako let out a yawn. It felt like a blink and she wanted nothing more than to fall back into bed, but she had a punishment and assassination to set up.

Throwing her legs over her bed, she made quick work of reading herself for the morning deciding against a hair ribbon today. She didn't want to get one too dirty or possibly loose it. She got all of her ribbons from her mother after one of her trips home. Now she wonder, what exactly was her mom doing in England. Heading down the stairs she took a turn into the dining room only to stop when she found two early risers in the room.

The chairman and her dad, freezing in the doorway she felt like a deer caught in the headlights as both men watched her. Both with coffee and looking at papers and laptops, "You're up early…I thought you didn't wake till noon on your breaks and why are you wearing your school uniform," said Mori surprised, eyeing her appearance.

Frowning, Minako eyed Asano but slowly made her way in, "…I need to do something and I need the morning light. As for the uniform…I need new ones so I figure I use one since it's only going to get ruined due to what I need to do," she said cryptically.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Mori sighed, "…Does this have to deal with the blood in the kitchen?" he asked dully. Seeing her nod, he gave another sigh, "All I ask is that you wash the blood off before you come in the house…call Izaya so he can hose you off," he said.

Nodding, she lifted up a bag she held, "I'm bringing extra clothes…I'll just jump in that river that leads out to the ocean. It's got plenty of calm spots. I'll be back," she said waving goodbye to him.

Watching her leave, Mori waved bye before looking over knowingly at Gakuhō, "Don't ask me why she won't use fake blood. I've asked over and over, she's always going on about her artistic integrity and that true art requires doing gross things…still don't understand how she got into horror…you should see the things she plays…some are just disturbing," he said shaking his head.

Gazing at him momentarily, Gakuhō lifted up the mug of coffee, "Maybe she takes after her mother in more than appearance…Maria was always able to laugh at horror movies," he said.

Frowning, resting he cheek on his fist, Mori shook his head, "They perceive it different; Minako laughs at the effects and the story telling…Maria laughed at the fear. She found herself unable to take horror seriously given the life she lived. She laughed at what the actors portrayed as fear and at what the film showcased as fear…she always told me no ghost, demon, or apparition is as scary as man," he said quietly, slipping into a daydream as he remember his wife.

Watching him, Gakuhō felt his lip twitch. If Mori ever found out Minako was a part of a class that smacked her into the life her mother lived, he would never forgive him. True, everything he needed from his friend was set in stone…but it would be a tad upsetting to lose his friend. Still, it wasn't as if he could stop her actions. True he could have found a way to pull Gakushū off of Minako…but it was better for them to get use to each other's company now.

Lifting up his cup, he took a sip of the bitter dark drink as he stared at the screen of the laptop, "…She going to show that assassin blood she got from Maria when we tell her the news…going to go for our throats when we sleep," he told him.

Letting out a snort, Mori nodded, "Then we she fails, she'll burn down your school and my house," he said amused.

Staying quiet for a minute or two, Gakuhō tapped away at his laptop before responding, "I've already hired some night guards and extra security," he said. That got him a laugh from Mori, "…I can only hope they catch her before she even able to lite the match," he said.

* * *

She was panting by the time she lugged the buckets and her pack up to her destination. Sitting under a shady tree she leaned against it clutching her chest as her lung burned. She just couldn't seem to take a deep enough breath to finally catch her breath at last. Feeling sweat trickle down, she wiped away her bangs that were practically glued to her forehead and gazed out.

In front of her was a concrete building that was covered in ivy and vegetation. It had been a many number of things and was basically forgotten. It sat on their property but there was nothing about it in the deed to the land. From what she and her siblings discovered about it, it was going to be a café and bowling alley at one point. The bottom floor was filled with forgotten pins and balls with broken wooden floors, while the upstairs was the remains of an old English café. Minako always got the suspicion that, that place had been what inspired Café Dream.

Aside from looking so downtrodden, the building was structurally sound and was just so spookily awesome that she couldn't help but love it. This would be the place where she would scare Korosensei and try to assassinate him. She probably wouldn't be able to do it, but she could at least scare the figurative pants off his tentacles.

Feeling the burn finally leave and her breathing finally even out, she smiled, it was time.

Pulling out her bag, she ran to building. Inside lights and a generator were already in place thanks to their father who let all of them turn this spot into her house of horrors. Papa had it kept up with, mostly worked made sure it stayed structurally sound while letting the vegetation grow. They also installed some lights and a generator so they would have electricity and lights. The only thing it didn't have was running water.

Surveying the room, she smiled, it was time to begin. The first thing she did was fill the generator with gas before turning on the lights. Then she picked a spot to set up and hide a camera so she and everyone else could study this afterward and find anything to use should she fail. After that she got out the chalk and a book on satanic rituals before drawing out a realistic scene for human sacrifice. One where she would the virgin that was executed to please the devil. Once that was taken care of she brought out the blood and began to sling it everywhere, doing her best to make it look realistic.

She needed the scene to look brutal and horrible while also looking very real. Using a bucket and a half on the scene she finally took a pair of scissors and attacked herself. Doing her best to not get herself she and the scissors rip from her uniform. Then before she turned to the blood she pulled out a pair of special contacts that, if made right, would change her eyes red after five to seven minutes after being put in. Once that was done she began doting herself with blood. Feeling her nose wrinkle at the smell, she groaned has her stomached rolled. She felt ready to toss last night's dinner but she held it in. Taking two pills that would help her appear dead when he got here, Minako took a deep breath and took the plunge to finally splash her face and with blood before soaking the left side of her head in blood. Shuddering, she shook her head, "Ugh…the things I do for horror," she whined.

It was so cold.

"Gross, gross, gross!" she cried running outside, now all she had to do was make footsteps leading inside and she would be complete…maybe even lose a shoe. Feeling a wave of drowsiness touch her, Minako nodded, "Alright it's time," she said pulling out her phone. Smiling, she looked for Korosensei's number before hitting send, humming happily as she waited for him she looked up and watched some bird hopping around in their tree tweeting a cheery song.

"_Hello Minako-chan! I hope you're not calling sensei to ask him to bail you out of jail!" _said a cheerful octopus.

Smirking, Minako had to hold back a laugh because she was going to need to act fast, "K-Korosensei!" she cried out giving him her sobbing voice.

That caught his attention fast, she could tell even over the phone _"Minako-chan! What's the matter?" _he questioned, his voice nothing but serious.

Smiling, she almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but it was for the earth and also revenge for her forgotten bonfire that he never made. Giving out a sob, she hushed her tone, "Korosensei! You have to help me! I…I was attack and I don't know who did it! A bunch of weirdos came after me when I went for a walk! I think they're going to kill me...I think I hear them," she cried out hysterical before going to a hushed tone. She could use some work with the acting…actress's made it look so easy.

"_Remain calm and hide Minako-chan! I'll come save you!" _he declared.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "…A-Alrig-AHHHHHHH" she said before screaming full on. Dropping her still on phone she did some screaming as she shuffled her feet kicking around the loose dirt and gravel. She hoped this really sounded like a struggle, hearing his shrill cries she ran in and could begin to see black spots in her vision. Just like Juliet, she took something that would make her appear dead and when she woke all she had to do was trigger the trap and finish him off with a stab.

Feeling her knees give out, she crawled toward the circle and laid down, that stuff was stronger than she thought. She would have to remember that. She got them from Karasuma-sensei, the government had not been kidding when they said they would fund their assassinations. It didn't matter how bizarre the idea, if they thought you had a chance they got you what you needed. She just needed the anti-sensei traps, the pills, and the contacts.

Before she knew it she was gone. She dreamt of nothing, it was a sea of black and before she knew it she could hear sobbing and hysterical cries. Snapping her eyes open, Minako gaze up at the ceiling almost forgetting what happened. Turning her head ever so slight to the left, she could see his back to her as he cried into his phone. Laying back down, she wait a couple of minutes as feeling slowly came back to her limbs. It would help her sell her act, but she needed at least enough to control herself so while she waited she prepared.

She needed to be a zombie. She needed to sell this so much she paralyzed him in fear. Korosensei was no good with scary things, he proved that much with the cave. If she could nail him, then she could really get him and if not, then she could get enough information to get it possible for someone else to pull this off. Someone even more capable…like Nagisa or Karma.

Feeling her mind settle, she opened her eyes and smirked. She would scare him past the point of no return and make him experience true horror! Pulling herself up, she could feel the blood becoming sticky reaching for her hidden Korosensei knife she stood up and fell into her role. At first, he heard nothing. He was too wrapped up in his conversation and from the content she would say he was talking to Karasuma-sensei. She would have to call said man latter.

She only took three weak footsteps toward him before he seemed to notice something. Keeping her head down, she let her hair fall over her face and took another step before letting out a throaty moan. That made him whip around, she peered at him through her hair and found just what she wanted. He gazed at her a wide open mouth as he turned pale. "…M…M…Mi-Minako," he whispered.

Reaching out, she gave him a smile that Rio once told her was creepy as hell, "…Koro…sen…sei," she moaned shuffling closer to him. Staggering here and there, those pills didn't only knock her out and slow down her heart they made her muscles take a nap.

"Minako!" he cried his voice hitting the high notes.

Reaching him, she gazed up, she just needed to push him back some and she would trigger her trap and could go in for the finisher, "…Ko…ro…sen…sei…I…want…braaaaainssssssss!" she moaned shoving him back toward the trap. He was only inches away and she would achieve victory. Not only for the earth but for her forgotten bonfire as well. All through her love of horror.

What happen next froze her.

Literally.

Before she could even take another step Korosensei let out a piercing scream that ripped through her, it made her freeze and all her muscles lock up. Then in a burst of speed he sped away screaming zombie at the top of his lungs. Falling over on her back still frozen, Minako was like that for minutes before she could finally move her limbs once more. Sitting up, she gazed around stunned sighing she turned back to the camera and grimace, "…Okay…let it be noted, when he screams like that you lose all ability to control your limbs, so got to hold back a little on the horror and add in more assassination," she told her future viewers.

The next hour was spent with Minako cleaning up, turning everything off, and explaining everything to a very disgruntled Karasuma-sensei. Turned out Korosensei was on the phone with him after all. He demanded she tell him when she planned another stunt like this to play on Korosensei, apparently she wasn't the only to experience the freeze up. After all that was taken care of, Minako stripped and took a plunge in the river.

Washing the blood off her body quickly, she got out the swim suit she never got to wear on the island and slipped it on before relaxing. Floating on her back, she gazed up at the trees and listened to the sounds of nature. Letting her eyes shut, she floated for minutes before hearing a sniffles and sobs letting her self-stand up, the water reach the middle of her chest as she searched the woods.

She eventually found Korosensei on the other side of the bank sobbing.

Sighing, she smiled and walked over to the octopus sensei, "Korosensei, I'm sorry I scare you so badly, but you did say we could come after you however we wanted," she said walking out of the river. Crouching next to him, she peered at him, "But I totally scared you right?!" she asked.

Getting a look from him, she smiled, "Alright! I scared you! That is definitely going in the success journal…guess I got to think of something even better next time!" she said happily.

Letting out a sigh, Korosensei stood up and faced her, "Sensei commends your dedication to your favorite things but wishes you wouldn't make him think you died! How on earth did you get your heart to stop without hurting yourself?!" he questioned alarmed.

Smiling, she pointed to her bag, "I got some pills that does like Juliet, in Romeo and Juliet! Karasuma-sensei's coworkers got them for me, I figure I should make this as realistic as possible. They even got me contacts that would make my eyes turn red after five minutes. I asked them to make it that way so if you opened my eyes to see if my pupils would contract they wouldn't be red…I figure ever detail is going to count with you," she explained. She put a lot of thought into this, the moment he denied the fire, she started her plan, plus she just had some thoughts on a horror assassination.

Watching her, he let out a heavy sigh, "Minako-chan…you truly scare Korosensei…he thought for sure you had died. That blood smelled so real," he said.

Grinning, she flashed him a peace sign, "That blood was real! I totally went all out, I was worried about you being able to tell the difference between human blood and animal blood, but seems I was worried over nothing! Alright! Next time I'll definitely get you for sure! Now…oh right, now I got to go back to the house with them," she said with a grimace.

Seeing her mood wilt, Korosensei decided to not bring up the blood again. He was shocked to learn she used animal blood just for her assassination/prank, but instead he would focus on her, "Whatever is the matter? Are you not getting along with your family?" he questioned.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Oh I'm getting along with them just fine…but…well…the chairman and Asano-san are here," she confessed.

At once Korosensei cocked his head, "What?" he questioned.

Sighing, she crossed her arms, "Apparently the chairman and my dad are friends…I bet you anything the moment Asano can get me alone he's going to bug me about the secret. I won't tell though, don't worry, the secret of you will stay a secret! After all, if everyone found out I bet I wouldn't get to come to that class anymore and I won't let that happen. I love Class E! I get to see Karma-kun and Rio whenever I want and I've made friends with Mimura-kun, Okajima-kun, and Terasaka and his gang! Plus so far, you're the very best teacher I've ever had!" she said grinning.

Looking at her, Korosensei sniffed back tears as he turned away from her embarrassed, "…Korosensei, I don't know why you did it but thank you for doing what you did," she said genuinely.

Smiling wider, he nodded, "Sensei is happy to hear that you cherish your classmates so much," he said pleased.

Looking at the ground she smiled, "I cherish them more than they could ever know!" she said.

Nodding, happy with her response, he gazed in the direction of the summer home, "As for the chairman and Asano-san…just remember that he can't do anything to you as for Asano, I would try to avoid him, I'm sure you've already planned for that though," he said amused.

Giving a chuckle she nodded, "Yeah, that was basically the plan…stick to either my brother or sister while doing my best to avoid them. I would still like to know why have us meet. I would have thought everything was fine with how it was. I would be happy to never know papa knowns the chairman," she muttered annoyed. She would have been better than fine never knowing about them being friends.

Nodding, Korosensei zipped over to her bag and pulled out a scarlet red ribbon, "Now, before sensei leaves there is something he must fix!" he said back in front. Feeling him fiddle with her hair, she walked over to the river and peered in to find her hair up as usual. "You really aren't Minako-chan without your ribbon!" he said happily.

Smiling, Minako turned to face him, "Thank you!" she said happily.

Watching her, he made his way toward the edge again, "Have a good break, don't be scared to call sensei for real fun. Just no more horror!" he said lightly before ending on a stern tone. Giving him an awkward laugh, she nodded which made his smile widen, "Now, sensei is off. Don't forget your studies because before you know it, school will be back!" he cried flying off.

Watching him fly away, Minako gave a fond smile she giving a sigh, "Well I guess I should stop beating around the bush and go back. As much as I would like to I can't avoid them forever! I'll just loose myself in Outlast! Maybe scare Makoto with Gluskin!" she said happily. Makoto was always fun to scare, she gave the best reactions when Minako share her horror movies and games.

* * *

For the first day, she was able to completely avoid both father and son. Minako shadowed Izaya and Makoto completely avoiding Asano-san and she only came near Daddy Asano when it was meal time. She was only thankful that neither one said anything about her cooking, that's all she needed was for one of them to insult her cooking. She held pride in her cooking!

The only one who made any comment on dinner was Asano's mom, she liked the spices Minako had used questioning her about them because she hadn't ever come across them with her cooking. Something Minako had been more than happy to share with, despite giving birth to the antichrist and being married to a devil, Asano's mother was a lovely beautiful woman. All Asano inherited from his mom was her hair, everything else was purely his father.

Minako could not figure out how such a kind and lovely woman married the chairman though…good looks only went so far.

Now it was day two of the trip and she didn't really like how quiet the house was. She should at least hear her dad and Asano's parents. Izaya also got up around this time. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to her suit case and began to riffle through her clothes. She could feel the heat already so today she would dress light and make sure to put on plenty of sunscreen.

Pulling on her extra swim suit, a black and blue plaid tank swim top with a pair of black shorts, over it a cornflower blue tank top with a pair of pale blue shorts. Stepping out, she sighed as she made her way down the hall. She got to the top of the stairs before she took notice of lone figure looking at two pieces of note paper, none other than Asano-san.

"…What are those?" she questioned.

Gazing at the notes, a small smirk touched Asano's face as he turned to her and it was then she could truly see his father in him, "…My parents and your father went out and won't be back till after dinner, apparently they have things they need to do and will be spending the day together the next town over. As for your siblings, it would seem your sister has roped your brother into being her protector while she goes gets drunk as a skunk because you scared her with that game of yours. So…Princess Minako…it's just me and you," he said crumpling up both pieces of paper.

Cringing, Minako took a step back when he took a step up. Looking up at her, he looked like a cat who just corner his mouse and she was the mouse. "Do run…it'll make it all the more enjoyable when I force you to tell me what I want to know. This time, you'll have no one protect you. No classmates, no siblings, and no fake boyfriend," he said before running at her.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she did the first thing she could think of, if he was coming toward her, it would be hard for him to stop. So, she would go down. Leaping onto the banister she slid past him and darted into the dining room and down the hall toward some spare bedrooms. All she needed to do was get to the last room, there was a secret passage that would let her climb up to the second floor. Mama, went all out for them when she built in the secret passages.

Darting in, she slammed the door shut behind her and locked it the moment Asano slammed into on the other side, "I can pick locks!" he declared from the other side.

Glaring at the door, hearing him already going at it, she smirked, "Go ahead! Mama built in secret passages all throughout this house and I'm the only one who knows where they are! So go ahead and pick the lock, I'll be gone and hidden. Good luck trying to find me!" she declared.

Hearing a curse from behind the door she darted over to the bed and crawled under. It took a minute to open it up and she found she didn't have nearly enough wiggle room. Falling into the passage, she could hear Asano breaking in at last, but he would have trouble finding this passages. Mama made many super tricky and others pretty obvious. Not to mention how she laid out the rooms gave so many possibilities, even if he was smart there was no way he could figure it out!

Mama was an assassin and Asano was just smart.

Crawling through the area she gave a sigh of relief that she could still get through, luckily mama made them big enough for them to keep using them even into adult years. Even Terasaka, being as big as he was, would be able to maneuver through these. Crawling till she was finally able to stand, Minako started to climb up the ladder and to the platform that sat outside of the next room.

She would be coming out of Izaya's room. Unless he decided to search the house, she could hide out in his room but if he was searching then she would have to sneak past him to another passage that was upstairs that would lead outside. She also knew the woods really well, so she could hide out there as well if she had too. Plus with all the training she had with Karasuma-sensei he couldn't touch her, she was more than capable of keeping from him. No matter who he was kin too.

Pushing the door open, she crawled out into Izaya's closet and shut the door as quietly as possible before peeking out into her brother's room. She found his clothes throw all over the place but no sign of Asano, good, he hadn't come here yet. Stepping out more confidently, she made a beeline for the window. With the way the porch was she could just climb out the window, run around the house and find a good spot to climb down and then get to the woods.

She had the window half way open when her phone blasted the song she set as her ringtone, the room was filled with the song Candy Baby by Chieko Kawabe. At once Izaya's door burst open and in stalked Asano with his phone in hand looking very victorious. "You're a thousand years too young to even think you have a chance!" he snapped pocketing the phone.

Sinking into a defensive pose, she glared, "We're the same age!" she yelled.

Smirking, gazing at her like he was about to laugh that she would even think to fight him, Asano stalked toward her with confidence. "You're going to tell me what's in the class, I'll make you tell me," he promised, oozing with nothing but self-confidence. It was actually a bit attractive on him, not that she would ever willingly tell him that. Looking for any openings, she wondered if she could use the element of surprised again. He hadn't expected her to go for the banister so she slipped right past him and because his full momentum was pushing him forward he couldn't turn in time.

This time though, he was open wide for her, arms stretched out reach to grab her should she try to go from the sides. Damn it, what would Karasuma-sensei do in this situation? At once she got a flash of him glaring Asano into submission…yeah she didn't have the power of glare. She had her 'Terasaka Stare', but so far only one guy could turn it on and he wasn't here. Alright next, what would Karma do? At once she could see Karma launching into a full on fist fight with Asano, yeah she couldn't do that either…she was pretty sure Asano would hit her back and she bruised easily.

Damn it, who else could find escape…Nagisa! What would Nagisa do? He face people twice as big as him all the time! Once more she visualized, she could see tiny Nagisa and Asano…it didn't end pretty, not to mention she couldn't pull off a Nagisa in a million years. So she was in this alone…she needed to figure something out, he was getting closer and closer with each visualization!

Looking around, she grimaced, damn it! She had training with Karasuma-sensei, there was no way she was going to lose to Asano in this element. Glaring at him, she charged and plowed into him at full speed with her arms up to shield herself. Once he began to fall she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him before running to safety once more. She wasn't the gymnast that Hinata-chan was, but she had been working on little flips and all that with Karasuma-sensei!

She was making a mental note to make him bento boxes from now on, because of him she was able to defend herself from Asano-san's attacks. Looking over her shoulder when she heard him coming, she frowned when she found a smile touching his face. Was he having fun? Making her way to the hall that went past the living room, she ran straight for the railing and flipped herself over.

Falling quickly through the air, she landed in a roll and was back on her feet in a manner of seconds, if he was going to chase her then she would treat this like a game of tag. Karasuma-sensei actually started doing this with her not to long after Takaoda. Told her that she could be more useful to the class if she was able to chase after her target in rocky terrain. Things were just a little different now, instead of her chasing Karasuma through the woods with her bow it was reverse.

Instead she would be the target and Asano's only weapon his hands and arms!

Smirking, she ran through the house and out the kitchen door. This was her house now, she didn't know what Asano-san did with his free time or what he trained in. One thing was certain though, she definitely had the edge over him. She was training every day and she doubted he was. Looking behind when she heard him slam open the kitchen door, she stopped at the edge of the woods.

Both stared each other down, "…I know these woods better than you! You won't catch me," she declared confidently.

Walking down the steps, he looked at the woods, "You may have the home advantage but I've been trained how to survive in the wild and how to track…I'll find you. I don't care what you've been learning, I'll catch you and make you tell me Class E's secret. I'm stronger, have better endurance, and it doesn't matter what kind of training you had. You have to rest because of your condition and if I can't catch you while you run, I'll catch you while you rest," he said equally confident.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Go ahead and try!" she declared before running in.

She had the advantage, she had the head start, and she was the one who trained with a monster super human, she would win this! If he captured her, that was alright, all she had to do was get away from him and start running again.

* * *

Her heart was hammering in her chest, he was close, really close. She couldn't let herself be captured though, she evaded escape at least three times since they started this game. Asano was good. And each time he got her and lost her he made it harder for her to get away the next time. He was learning and h e was really tracking her through the woods. She was beginning to realize just what his father put him through to make sure he was amazing, just like him.

Moving as quietly as possible, she took slow steps and stayed up on the tree roots to leave no footsteps, her feet were beginning to hurt but she just couldn't call it quits. One…she was actually having some fun with this. Two, she didn't want to admit defeat. Three…she was pretty sure even if she called it quits he wouldn't let that happen and would pin her down till someone came for them.

Pausing when she heard footsteps, Minako froze, it was him. Hearing him let out a hum she could hear him reaching into his pocket or a bag. There was a rustle of fabric before a beeping was heard, smirking she shook her head, that wouldn't work this time! She made sure to turn off her phone so he couldn't get her that way again. Waiting she heard him let out a sigh, "Damn it…she does learn," he said before he began to walk in the opposite direction.

Once she was sure he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief only to have it morph into a scream of fear when a hand clasp her wrist. Getting pulled out from behind the tree, she was forced face to face with Asano who only wore a victorious smirk, "Gotcha!" he said tightening his grip on her wrist.

Looking at him shocked, she shook her head, "How?!" she cried.

Reaching over with his free hand, he fingered her hair pulling it over her shoulder as he slowly dragged his fingers across it, "Your hair is far too pretty and golden to miss Mi-na-ko-chan! I saw it when I tried to call you…you must have been happy to know my calling you wouldn't work because the moment I called I saw your hair swish out" he said mockingly releasing her golden locks.

Glowering, she sighed, "Damn it!" she snapped.

Pushing her back against the tree, he leaned close, "Now…tell me Class E's secret because you're all out of tricks!" he said grabbing her other wrist so she couldn't hit him. He even pressed closer to her to restrict her body movement. She was basically trapped now. Looking around for anything, she moved her leg only to stop when Asano's grip on her wrist tighten to the point it was painful.

"Ow! That hurts!" she yelled flinching.

Loosening his grip only slightly, he scowled, "It'll keep hurting till you tell me, or should I do something worst?" he asked her.

Feeling the thrill of the game disappear, she narrowed her eyes, "What could you possibly do? Rape me…wait are you going to rape me?!" she cried panicking.

Looking at her like she was an idiot, he sighed, "Why would that be the first thing that come to your mind? No, I'm not going to rape you idiot! I'm not going to jail for a secret, besides I'll make sure you want it before I even tried that with you," he said casually. Staring at him stunned, she felt a heat flood to her face that was quickly shared by Asano. Looking at her with a blush, he shook his head "I didn't mean it like that! I meant if I was dating you and we got to that I wouldn't force you into it, I would wait till you're ready!" he yelled in her face.

Looking down embarrassed, she nodded, "…R-Right, um, so, um, you were trying to, um, blackmail, secret," she said, her facing flaming and desperately wanting to put them back on topic.

Looking at her, he opened his mouth before giving an irritated sigh, "I'm done with this," he said letting go of her. Backing away, looking embarrassed he started walking away only to pause and walk the other way, only too once more stop and look around.

He didn't know where they were.

Giving a small chuckle she stepped down, wincing slightly at the stinging in her feet. "It's this way," she said pointing him in the right direction. Frowning he nodded and followed her direction. Following after, she wince once in a while. Her feet were really beginning to hurt, lagging behind a little she tried to check them without him seeing only to walk straight into his back. Backing up, she held up her hands defensively, "Sorry!" she said quickly back peddling only to flinch at another stabbing.

Frowning, he walked around and reached down to grab her ankle lifting up her foot. Wobbling in place she heard him let out a sigh, "Your feet look like crap," he said annoyed.

Glaring, she pulled back from him, "Well it's because of you!" she cried defensively only to stop when he bent down in front of her with his back exposed, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Sighing, he looked back with a glared, "Giving your feet a rest idiot, get on. My mother would never let me hear the end of it, if I didn't do the gentleman thing," he said rolling his eyes.

Frowning, she walked around him, "I'm not a charity case," she griped wincing when she stepped on yet another skillfully hidden rock. _'Seriously! Screw you nature!' _she thought annoyed. Hearing a sigh she let out a scream when he grabbed her ankle making her fall flat on her face, "What the hell?!" she yelled looking back annoyed, what asshole did that! To a hurt girl none the less!

Glaring right back, he pointed over his shoulder, "Either get on my back and don't be a pain in my ass or I'm tripping you all the way back to the house. Besides, with the way you are your likely to contract some disease or sickness from your feet being all cut up. Can't have you land yourself in the hospital. I want you back in Class E so I can't crush you with the rest of the peasants," he said.

Glaring at him, she stood up, "You lost one time already, what in the world makes thinks you'll have a victory next time!" she snapped.

Smirking, he stepped closer, "I'll admit I didn't take you as seriously as I should have, but that won't happen again. I'll win the next battle we share and I'll crush your precious Karma once more," he said.

Crossing her arms, she shook her head, "You haven't crushed him once!" she snapped.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Is your love for that fool made you blind? I got first place and he went down to fourteen! I won," he declared.

Frowning she shook her head again, "Once more…it's not a true competition till Karma takes it serious, which he wasn't and he's learned from that. The next real battle you'll have with him is the next big exam and you better be ready because he will be too," she announced. Karma would show him and show them all what he was made of and she would help him if he needed it! After all, that's what girls in love did, they helped their crushes to the best of their ability!

Walking past him, she ignored the stinging in her feet till she was back home. Once there she grabbed a first aid kit and locked herself in her room. Tending to her feet she pulled out her cell phone and gazed down at the number displayed on her phone. She made a declaration of war without Karma's permission, would he be angry with her for doing that or would he forgive her and laugh it off. She really didn't want him to be angry with her, but she just lost her head. She always lost her head when people insulted him! People always looked at his bad points, she knew they were glaring, but his good points were there too and they shined like stars to her.

Sighing, she crossed her legs and pressed send poking the Band-Aids and waited for him to pick up. It rang three times before he picked up, _"Yo, Minako-chan, you're being rather brazen today. What do you need?"_ he teased over the phone. His voice alone made her blush bright red, _"Ehhh, is this maybe just you wanting to hear my voice?" _he questioned her.

Steaming, she gave a groan, "Karma-kun! Don't be a jerk! Um, I need to tell you something and I'm sorry, but…well due to things…I sort of gave a declaration of war to Asano-san. I told him you would be fighting him for real with the next exams," she said embarrassed. He was going to think she was such a weirdo stalker and annoying, "I'm sorry! He was insulting the class and you and it just came out before I could stop myself!" she cried out worried.

Sitting, waiting for him to rely she gripped her blanket and sighed ready to give another apology only to stop when Karma laughed, _"Ehhh, so you told Asano-san I would be fighting him huh…well I guess I better win if I got you cheering me on huh?" _he said lightly, sounding amused even.

"…You're not mad?" she asked.

Laughing at that, he gave her the answer she wanted and a little more, _"No…I'm not mad. Just means you have to give me something in return…if I'm going to be working extra hard you should give me some compensation," _he said teasingly. If possible she went super nova or her face seriously caught fire. There was smoke at least coming from her head because her brain was going on overload at the possibility of her giving him something.

"You want something?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment before he finally started speaking, _"…I want you to do everything I tell you for an entire day!" _he said, he had mischief in his voice but she didn't mind.

Smiling, she held back a laugh because she knew he would probably be making her do embarrassing things but it would still be worth it to see him during the break, "Just send me your address…oh but I can't come right away…I'm sort of out of town but I'll be back by the day after tomorrow," she said.

"…_You met Asano-san outside of town?"_ he questioned.

Sighing, she nodded, "Yeah…seems my dad and Satan are friends…so I'm spending a weekend with Asano, the devil, and Asano's mother…she actually pretty nice. I think she may have been tricked or duped into her marriage," Minako told him.

Heading him let out a laugh, she smiled happy to know she helped brighten his day somewhat, _"Be careful with Asano…otherwise, text me when you get back. I got to get to some planning!"_ he said ending on an evil tone. Giving him a good bye, she hit end and took a moment to gaze at her photo of him blushing, she really like having a crush!

Falling back into bed she sunk into a blissful day dream.

* * *

It was the final day, after tonight this nightmarish weekend would be over. She wouldn't have to see the jerk till their next show down. The day seemed to drag and she did her best to avoid Asano, she left the room when he came in and refused to look his way when he tried to get her attention. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

He was nothing but a jerk!

Dinner could not come sooner, but she didn't have much of an appetite. Her feet really hurt and it was making her a little sick to her stomach. Plus she was so nervous seeing how this was the last night it was like waiting for Christmas morning to come. Letting out a sigh, she frowned when she felt his eyes on her for what felt like the fifth time already.

Scowling, she jumped when her papa cleared his throat, "Me and Gakuhō-san have an announcement to make," he said, his tone was so formal. Raising an eyebrow, she watched him closely and found he was looking rather nervous. What in the world was wrong with him? He never got nervous about anything, hell he hadn't even been nervous when he told her about why she got her period. To be honest though, she bet he actually practice and prepared for her to come home with that.

Sighing, he looked to her, "Minako…this will be a bit hard to say, so I'm going to just say it and be done with it. Minako, when you were three years old me and your mother had you engaged to Gakuhō-san's son, when you graduate high school you'll marry Gakushū," he said dead serious.

Silence rang through the room. No one made a sound or uttered a word, Makoto made no quip, Izaya made no comment, and the chairman and his wife said nothing. Asano sat in as much shock as her and her father simply waited for her to talk. Getting nothing, he sighed and pulled out a piece of paper before placing it in front of her, "…You two sighed this and gave your thumb prints to legalize this engagement, so if you think I'm fooling with you, know I'm not," her said seriously.

Looking down, Minako stared blankly before letting her eyes trail to the thumbprint, "…Usagi," she muttered at last.

"Excuse me?" questioned Mori.

Standing up, gripping the paper she pointed to it, "This could be Usagi's thumb print! We're identical twins, we have the same thumb print and DNA! This could be hers!" she yelled. She got her voice back and she could fight this, she wouldn't marry Asano! This wasn't real. This marriage wasn't ever going to happen because it was obviously a fake. Why in the world would she be engaged to Asano?

She was the weaker twin, Usagi would have been engaged to Asano. They were just marrying her to Asano because Usagi was dead and they could wave this off. "It has your name Minako-chan," said the chairman taking over the conversation.

Turning to him a glare coming to her, she practically snarled, "You obviously forged my name! It's something you could and would do!" she snapped.

"Minako!" Mori cried out warningly.

Smiling, the chairman simply waved off Mori, "…We have a video of you signing the paper with Asano," he said calmly, his infuriating smile in place.

Glaring, she pointed to her father, "We're twins! We look exactly identical, he couldn't tell us apart till our hair grew out and he can't even tell apart my, Usagi's, and Makoto's baby pictures! So it's easy enough for that to get confused!" she spat venomously. This union wouldn't happen, she would not let this come to pass; she planned on marrying whoever she wanted in the future.

That whoever wasn't Asano!

Reaching under the table, the chairman pulled out a DVD, "Alright then, let's let you be the judge of this then and to make sure you won't lie about yourself when you see the truth. Izaya, would you please watch with us you've always been able to tell the twins apart as well," he said looking to her brother. Looking at him surprised, Izaya casted Minako a worried glance but nodded none the less and got up with the chairman. Stomping out of the room, Minako stood while Izaya put in the DVD at once the dining room in their house flickered onto the television.

_A single piece of paper could be seen on a large wooden table and two small child stood on stairs in front of it. On one chair was Asano, he was three years old and his hair was the same as it was now only a bit lighter in color. He had on black jeans and wore a white t-shirt with the picture of a teddy bear on it, he wore a nervous expression on his face as he face the girl across from him. _

_Behind him was a younger chairman and his wife, the chairman didn't look half as evil in the video but the evil was still there. Just underlying yet not quite out yet, it was just a matter of time before it would become unleashed._

_The girl across from Asano stood as tall as him with waist length golden blond hair that was pulled back in a familiar hairstyle with a pure white ribbon that matched her sky blue and white dress. The scene jiggled slightly till at last the camera has been up in place and walking into the scene was none other than Maria who took her place next to her father._

_Clearing his throat, the chairman waved to the contract, "So we are in agreement, when Minako and Gakushū graduate high school, they will marry?" he asked._

_Nodding, Maria smiled, "Yes and if Izaya refuses, which will more than likely happen, the company will fall to Minako and to Gakushū by marriage. They will become the new leaders, you agree Mori?" she questioned looking back at her husband._

_Sighing, Mori nodded, "Should Izaya refused, the company shall go to Minako," he said in agreement._

_Turning to face her parents, Minako gripped the back of the chair and peered up at her father curious, "Papa's work?" she questioned._

_Looking down a smile gracing his face, Mori nodded and crouched down slightly, "You'll own my company if Izaya refuses princess…not the kind of gift most three year olds want…but if Izaya refuses I want it to fall to you…your sisters…they wouldn't do well with this kind of work," he said sighing._

_Smiling bright, Minako nodded, "Kay!" she said happily._

_Clapping her hands, Maria pulled out a thing of ink, "Alright then, if that is all and both parties are happy with the contract and have no further modifications let's put an end to this process," she said setting the ink down on the table along with two pens. Smiling, she turned to Asano who eyed her apprehensively, "Gakushū-kun, can you write your name?" she questioned politely._

_Looking at her, a haughty expression touched him, "I can, since I was two!" he said arrogantly._

_Laughing, Maria nodded, "Minako as well…still trying to teach Usagi though, anyway, it's good that you can now I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me okay?" she told him. Getting a mute nod from the boy, she backed up and placed a hand on Minako's back, "Will you marry Minako-chan when you get older, can you promise me you'll love and protect her till death do you part?" she questioned him seriously._

_Looking at her, he gazed past her to Minako who smile and waved, "…As long as it's not the loud one I will…I like Minako but not the loud one," he said before glaring at a corner when an off screen growl was heard, something that only made her mother chuckle._

_Turning, she smiled at Minako who beamed back, "Minako-chan…I want you to promise you'll be a good wife okay," she said._

_Frowning, Minako gazed at Asano anxiously, "But what if I don't want to marry him?" she asked._

_Chuckling, Maria stood up, "If you decide you want to say no…it'll be up to you to stop this which is possible since your my daughter," she said ignore Mori clearing his throat warningly. "Oh hush,_ _Gakuhō-san always invite some competition!" she said lightly turning to face the man._

_Smiling, he nodded, "If Minako decides she doesn't wish to marry Asano then I welcome her to try and stop this engagement but Asano will want to marry her and will ensure their marriage," he said confidently. He seemed to think no matter what his son would chose to marry Minako and no matter her choice, Minako would end up his wife._

_Nodding, Maria gazed at Minako, "Alright, you heard it from the demon of education, sweetheart! If you want to stop the marriage you have to stop it on your own! Up to the job?" she asked her. _

_Looking over unsure at the chairman, Minako frowned, "You can't cheat!" she said sternly._

_Chuckling, he walked over and patted her head, "I promise you I won't cheat little Minako, but you will be my daughter-in-law and I hope you won't be upset about me being your father-in-law," he said surprisingly kindly._

_Crossing her arms, Minako nodded, "Kay!" she said happily._

_After the words both Minako and Asano took turns sighing the contract before the end came._

Silence filled the room as Minako watched the video end. That had been her from beginning to end without a doubt. That wasn't Usagi, "Well Minako…what is your answer?" questioned the chairman. His voice made her fury exploded, he sound so sure of himself and just so smug about this all.

Hate filled her and that very familiar bloodlust she had yet to feel against Korosensei came rushing in and she felt her expression shift into a very familiar expression. Turning to face the chairman she heard gasp come from his wife and her sister as Izaya, Mori, and Asano just stared on in shock. The chairman though just gazed at her, his eyes glittering with something she didn't understand.

He didn't look stunned or afraid of her expression though, in fact she would say he seemed to relish in it if anything. "…I will not marry your son!" she spat.

Nodding, he smiled, "Alright then, good luck trying to find a way to end this union, you have till the day you two graduate high school. If you don't then you will marry my son and be a faithful wife too him, do you agree?" he asked her calmly.

Pointing to him, she sharpened her glare, "I won't marry him," she snapped stubbornly.

Chuckling, he seemed to just brush off her comment, "So you say, now till you give me a solid reason that you won't marry him I think it would only be appropriate for you two to get to know each other better. So once a week, till the two of you say your vows, you will come together for a date more or less," he said nonchalantly. He was very sure of himself.

"I'm not marrying him!" she yelled shoving past him.

Marching her way upstairs she got to her room and slammed the door with enough force to make it echo through the house. Gazing in her direction, Gakuhō chuckled, "I always did like her, now, I think we've done as much with this night as we can. So I'll excuse myself…Asano-kun, I would like to speak with you before bed so come to me after your shower," he said leaving the room.

Leaving the room with his wife, everyone fell back to silence till at last it was broken once more, "…Since when could Minako pull off a mom?!" asked Makoto stunned. That expression that overcame her baby sister's face, she saw that expression on her mother when she became truly mad. That expression could haunt Makoto's nightmare and she always feared getting her mother mad enough to see such an expression, she never knew Minako could mimic it!

Sighing, Izaya looked over to a stunned Mori, "I hope you're ready for a cold front from her, because she's not going to talk to you for a while. As for you…count your lucky stars she gonna be after your father and not you," said Izaya patting a quiet Asano on the head as he headed upstairs.

Giving a low whine, Makoto started to the stairs as well, "I'm going to have nightmares tonight," she said with a whine.

Watching both Makoto and Izaya leave, Mori sighed and turned to Asano, "…I apologize for how this has turned out. I did not think she would react this badly," he said quietly. Going for the stairs, he paused in front of Asano who still hadn't said a word, "I know arrange marriages are quite old fashion and that you may not have any feelings for my daughter. However, it has always been my wish for you to marry Minako…I believe the two of you would make a good husband and wife. Your father believes this as well," he said patting the boys shoulder before heading up stairs.

Standing in silence, Asano crossed the room and push the button to open the DVD player and pulled out the silver disk and pocketed. Going back in the room he picked up the contract and began to read it over, reading it from top to bottom his eyes stopped on a certain line. Hearing footsteps, he turned and found his dear old dad wasn't going to wait for him. He said that for everyone, "You found your loophole?" he asked him with a smile.

Opening his mouth, Asano went to speak only to stop when his father held up a hand, "Before you say a word, I have a condition I would like you to agree too. Whether you do is up to you but I would like to remind you what you will get. Minako is the heir to her father's company, one of the largest and most successful companies in the world. Mori is a brilliant businessman and his company grows with each day and when Minako and you take over, it will only grow more," he started off.

Keeping quiet, Asano let his father continue, "…Minako is not the dumb spoil child people think she is, she has a gift of her own that will help you. I chose her not only for what she can give you but what she can do for you. Minako will help you grow, she will push you and help bring out what's hidden deep down, help you discover the talents you have that not even I know of. I ask you to hold off on your answer till she makes her move," he said.

Gazing at him, Asano narrowed his eyes, "I get the choice whether we get married…isn't that a little risky on your part?" he questioned.

Chuckling, Gakuhō shook his head, "Whether you say yes or no to marrying her, is of no concern to me, I'm just giving my son his best chance in life like a father should. So say no to spite me if you want but in the end it doesn't matter to me. After all, I'm not marrying her and even if you do marry her I have nothing to do with the company," he said casually.

Frowning, Asano crossed his arms, "Why her?" he asked.

"…Maria was a special woman…Mori is the few people I refer to friend…so Minako is a girl I don't mind having as a daughter. I chose her because I can see and tolerate her as my daughter," he said casually taking his leave only to pause in the door way. Turning back he frowned, "There is only one rule I have about your choice…if you tell Minako before she makes her move that you get to say yes or no I make your choice," he said coolly.

Giving a stiff nod, Asano sighed, "What if she has more than one move?" he asked.

Sighing, Gakuhō shook his head, "Minako has her talents but she's a one trick pony, once she makes her move she'll have nothing after that…the most she can do is give us dirty looks," he said confidently. He watched the girl and while she had some formable skills she lacked the drive to win and because of that she would lose, but what she would do to fight would get Asano's attention.

Nodding, Asano frowned, "I'll wait for her, but I can already tell you I'm going to say no," he said.

Shrugging, Gakuhō chuckled, "…I think otherwise…well good night and remember not a word to her," he said giving him a lazy wave as he head back upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Also I realize that the video part is pretty awkward lol, I've always found that kind of stuff hard. Flashbacks, dreams, and videos have always been pretty hard for me.**


	19. Nineteen

**Okay...I'm gonna be super honest...I'm very nervous about releasing this chapter and very much in love with it as well. It's got some fan service and a very big surprised at the end! I really hope you enjoy it and if you don't I may cry lol because I'm super in love with how this turned out!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Her siblings said not a word to her since the beginning of the trip home, the only time they spoke was in the beginning. She didn't get into the car till both assured her they didn't know anything about the engagement to Asano. Minako was so pissed! How could her father do this to her, why did he and mama bond her to that asshole's son!

Mama was a freaking assassin for god's sake, was she the only one to take that asshole serious in being evil or something. Sighing when her phone buzzed, she found a text message from Grip, she was wondering when she would hear from him. Opening it up, she almost drop her phone in response, he add –nu even in text messages.

'_Niece-nu, how is your summer vacation fairing? Things are a bit slow for me-nu. Jobs are coming but I find them to be lacking in level of difficult and find myself wishing for a fight. Do you think that P.E. teacher of yours would accept a formal challenge-nu. I also wouldn't mind having a true battle with your boyfriend-nu'_

Sighing, Minako shook her head but texted him back, 'Summer vacation is taking a terrible turn, I just found out my father has engaged me to a jackass from school. Also you can drop the –nu and text me in English, your kanji is a little off. I can read it fine but if be easier for you to write in English it doesn't matter I can read both. Also I think Karasuma-sensei would accept your challenge but you should treat it as an actual duel and not an assassination. I like my teacher. Karma would probably agree to another duel but once more don't assassinate him because he is the boy I like. Also remember that I'm not his girlfriend…just his stalker,' she sent.

That mention of Karma reminded her, not only did she still have to do that thing for Karma-kun but should she tell the class what was going on? Putting her phone down, she frowned, she didn't want anyone to now about this. She didn't want to know about this. Maybe she would tell them after, let them in on everything when she took care of this. Because she knew exactly what she had to do to call off this engagement. There's only one reason that the chairman would want his only son to marry her, he wanted her father's company.

Asano was his son, he would get him to do whatever he wanted if they married.

No matter how much Asano hated his father, the man was still his dad. He could be manipulated and controlled by the man just like he was now. So her only choice was to take away the prize. She just hoped it wouldn't take that long. She had everything she needed and she had the necessary skills to pull it off, plus no one would expect it. Least of all her father.

She only needed help from two people, both would be easy enough but she hoped that both would keep quiet about it. Minako knew secrets between friends wasn't good, the fiasco with Asano the first time was proof to that but still…she couldn't come out with this. Besides, it wouldn't happen and she would make sure it didn't. Asano would be working on it as well too.

There was no way he would let this marriage happen. He hated her just as much as she hated him so he would certainly be working on a way to end this just like her. If it was anyone else's child she doubted the marriage would happen but this was the chairman they were talking about. He would make it happen and ensure they got married.

Hearing her phone beep, she opened up the text and found English on the screen, _'Arrange marriages still happen? I thought those kinds of things had become outdated. Your father must be pretty old fashion for him to arrange for you to marry someone. As for your teacher and Karma, I would not kill them in a challenge. I told your Karma once already that he would have to become a target worthy of assassination for me to come after him. As for the not your boyfriend, are your sure about that, he wouldn't have taken your weapons away if he didn't like you as well.' _He wrote to her, something that made her flush.

Staring at the screen, she shook her head and quickly typed back, 'Karma-kun doesn't like me! He only did that because he wanted to fight you and didn't want me to interrupt!' She wrote back quickly, as much as she wanted his comments to be true there was no way for them to be true. 'I'm nothing but a pest to him. He sees me as his stalker,' she told him.

There was no way Karma liked her back. He teased her just like he teased everyone, if he liked her he would treat her differently wouldn't he. Treat her just like he treated Nagisa or Terasaka, there was no special treatment! Boy treated the girls they liked differently. Hearing a ding, she opened the message and read it almost dropping her phone, _'The actions he took were to protect you from a threat. He's the kind of boy who wouldn't go out of his way to protect someone he didn't care about. He may not see it, but he has a soft spot for you. Tell him you're promised to another, that will show you his true feelings,'_ he wrote back to her.

Blushing bright red, Minako shook her head again, 'NO WAY! Also what Assassin gives a middle school student love advice!' she wrote back before turning off her cell phone.

* * *

Sitting in a booth, Minako drank from her soda as Rio absorbed everything she told her. She hadn't ever got the chance to tell her everything about the assassin due to everything rushing after the trip. She told her all that she was told along with yet the newest development in her life, she still wasn't sure about telling the class but she couldn't keep it from Rio. Sitting in silence, Rio sighed, "Well, at least this explains why the chairman was going to Izaya's café when you were there. At least he's not a pedophile like I was thinking," she said sighing.

Sighing, Minako put down her drink, "Is it bad that I kind of wish he was a pedophile?" she asked.

Snorting, Rio nodded, "Yes…this is much better than that. If he was one, let's face it you would never tell on him because you fear him so you would be trapped. At least with this you can fight…so, anything in mind?" she asked.

Nodding, Minako scowled, "He wants my dad's company so…I just have to pull that off the table," she told her, sure of herself.

"…How can that happen?" questioned Rio confused.

Smiling at her, Minako chuckled, "Just leave it to me kay! Also, I know it's not a good idea but I don't want the class to know about this. I'll tell them when I take care of this, I know I can stop it. It's so obvious that the chairman wants me to marry Asano because that means he gets his greasy hands on my father's company. So I just have to focus on that. I'll be able to stop this and when it's no longer an issues I'll let everyone know," she said confidently.

Sighing, Rio frowned, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "I don't like keeping secrets from them, but I know I can stop this…I don't want to make them have to deal with something I know I can put an end too. They have their own lives to worry about, I've already burden them with my nonsense once before. I can't do it again and with the same person none the less," she said.

Sighing, Rio slumped back in her seat but gave a nod, "Alright, but I think we should tell the class because the chairman isn't someone you should underestimate and you're not use to fighting. You don't even battle," she said worried.

Frowning, Minako looked at her, "Do you really think I should tell them?" she asked.

Gazing at her, Rio sat back and thought for a minute before nodded, "I really do, I think you need to tell them what happened. It would be better to let them know what's up, I mean in the end it's completely up to you but I think it would be better if you did. You wouldn't have to worry about it, keeping secrets will only make it more stressful for you so just go ahead and tell them," she said.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Alright, but not right away, I'll tell them after a couple of days into the term. No reason to rush it…nor do I want to…saying it alone just reminds me that it happened," she said resting her head against the table. She wanted nothing more to go to sleep and wake up to discover it had been all but a dream.

"…How Asano-san take it?" asked Rio curious.

Sitting up, Minako frowned, "No idea…I sort of lost my head when I heard it. I was so focused on the chairman I never even looked at him when we found out. Who cares though, he's not going to want to marry me. He hates me and I hate him, it's the perfect relationship," she said.

Chuckling, Rio nodded, "I guess so…well thanks for lunch and I hate to run, but I got some stuff to do, my mom has been bugging me about doing stuff with her. I think she's going to try and convince me to dye my hair back. No such luck though, I'll call you when I'm free and come over if things get to rough with your dad okay," she said getting up.

Smiling, Minako got up as well, "Thanks, see you when your free!" she said waving goodbye.

Walking Rio out, Minako watched her leave before making her way along. She wouldn't be returning home any time soon. Ever since she got back she had spent her time out of the house and wouldn't return till late at night. Something her father did get angry about but she didn't care, she knew she was being disrespectful but this was infuriating! He was trying to control everything about her life, didn't he see how much that was hurting her or did he just not care.

Since she had been back, she spent a lot of time with Rio and when she was busy she phoned Okajima and Mimura even called Terasaka and hung out with his gang. She and Hazama-san exchanged books and found they liked some similar books, Hazama while she liked the darker side of literature she also had a soft spot for the classics. Minako had even helped the girl embrace the more cheerful side of literature, showing her some of her liked adventure series.

Then when she wasn't with friends she signed up at a gym that allowed her to practice her bow and even got some beginner lessons in fencing. She spent a couple of days getting to know the different kind of sword fighting and found she liked fencing the most. It was elegant and the swords used seemed to be much lighter than others which was less of a strain on her. It was also better for assassinating Korosensei, she could slash through his tentacles but it was a weapon meant for thrust attacks, she just needed to aim for his heart…she hoped it was in a normal place.

To keep from home she was looking for anything and everything to do. She was getting more sun than she had in years, she also made sure to go to the library and study every day. After all she wouldn't let Karma fight Class A alone, not to mention it was her fight as well. She wouldn't lose to Class A again, she tied with Asano last time and she didn't want that.

She wanted to beat that smug jerk!

Walking through the busy street, Minako gazed at the passing shops wondering if maybe Makoto was in one somewhere buying out the place. She always loved shopping, unlike Minako, she remember the many forced trips she had to take with her sister. Each one ending with their father taking away Makoto's credit card till she finally began making her own money. She doubted she be in a store today though, Makoto would be starting on her movie and she was apparently going to be the heroine of it.

It was going to be an original story as well but Makoto wouldn't tell Minako anything else, no hints about its story so Minako wouldn't know till it was finished.

She was kind of curious about it too. Makoto told her she had been pretty excited when she heard about it and rushed to try out for a part. She even took acting classes to help her prepare for it, she put in so much work that the director had given her the leading role. She had tried out for a lesser part but had been able to snag the lead. Makoto said it was because the director wanted a foreign actress but was having issues finding one that spoke fluent Japanese.

Minako thought differently though, that fact was probably what helped convince the man but she bet he wanted her sister because he liked her. Makoto…she was a good idol and very good at the performing arts. She took all kinds of dance classes as a kid and was always working on her songs, asking for Minako to help her perfect them. She was very dedicated to her art which was why she always got so mad at Izaya and Papa when they belittled it.

Something they really shouldn't do. Makoto was a clean celebrity who was always practicing to make her concerts better for the fans. She did her best in her dances and was always practicing her singing, even asking Minako to be her singing coach. Her sister didn't get arrogant though, she stayed pretty level headed for how far she had come and was kind to every fan…even the weird ones.

Makoto was a great idol in Minako's eyes.

She wished her sister the best of luck in her future career and hoped she achieved the stardom she wished for. That she would become the star of the movies, the world's top female artist, and that she would get lines of merchandise made after her.

Hearing a wail, Minako stopped in her tracks and looked around. Where was that coming from? Looking around the busy street, she finally spotted a small child sobbing her eyes out, outside a toy store. No doubt she ran off from her mother when she saw the doll in the store window, seriously sometimes she thought the stores purposely set up like that to make kids run. More than often, when they ran off their parent's gave them something to pacify them…not hers.

When she or Usagi ran off from their mother's side, Mama whipped both of the in public and told them to never run away from her. She wasn't evil though, as soon as she whipped them she pulled them into teary hugs and would say how scare she had been. It was still hard to swallow that the very woman who did that was an assassin. Walking across the street and shoving past some gawkers who were just sitting there to stare she walked up to the little girl.

Crouching down in front, she studied the young girl. She was pretty short with honey brown hair cut in a bob just like Fuwa, she wore a white shirt sleeve dress with a pale blue spaghetti strap blue one over it and little white sandals with blue plastic cosmos. Sighing, she laid a hand on the girls head, "There, there stop crying," she told her gently.

Sniffling, the girl looked up with big wet brown eyes. Casting the young girl a smile, she rubbed her head gently, "I know you're scared but it's alright okay! I'll help you," she said giving her a peace sign, hoping to help calm the child down. All she needed to do was get her calmed down and information on where she was last or what her parent looked like. After that it would be easy, she did this kind of thing often. She could never turn away from a crying child.

She was soft-hearted.

Whimpering, the girl hiccupped and gazed at her unsure, "W-Who are y-you?!" she sobbed.

Chuckling, Minako winked and peered at her through her peace sigh, "I'm none other than the super hero, Sailor V!" she said. She didn't know if the kid would know Sailor Moon, after all it was a pretty old anime but Crystal came out not to long ago and she did add the superhero part. Kids always seemed to fall more at ease when you told them things like that.

Seeing the girl's eyes widen, a sparkle hit them as she rushed forward created glasses with her finger she placed them against Minako's face and gave a gasp, "Sailor Venus!" she cried happily. Pulling back her tears all forgotten, the young girl clasped her arms around Minako's waist, "I lost my mommy! I got chased by birds! They were pecking at me and wouldn't leave me alone!" she yelled.

Frowning, Minako nodded, now that she peered closer she could see some crumbs around the girl's mouth. The birds must have thought she was gonna give out crumbs and flew right up to her, poor thing she would never trust a bird again. Picking her up, Minako smiled, "Don't worry I'll keep the birds away, now what's your name?" she asked her.

Sniffing, the girl wiped away her tears, "I'm Ami," she said.

Nodding, Minako looked around, "Where were you earlier Ami, where were you with your mommy?" she asked her gently.

Pointing toward the park, Ami frowned, "I was going to play with Fuyuki in the park, but the birds were mean and wouldn't leave me alone!" she said.

'Park it is,' thought Minako. Shifting Ami up higher she started toward the park keeping an eye and ear out for a mother in distress that was all she needed. Unless mom went chasing after Ami in hopes of catching her only to fail. If she didn't find the woman after a walk or two around the park she would go to the closest police station next.

Walking slowly down the path looking out for anything that looked like the young girl, it was close to ten minutes before she ran into something. It wasn't a good something though, stopping in her tracks Minako cursed her luck as some undesirables walked in front of her and Ami's path. She seriously attracted the worst of the worst. Taking a step back she stopped when Ami let out a fearful whine and looked back to see why, some more guys came up from behind.

Four in all, all of them dressed in school uniforms and with how big they all were she would say they were close to the end of high school. Two of them were your usual pug ugly thugs with scars and piercings while the two in charged were actually a little handsome. One had wavy chocolate brown hair he kept slick back with dark green eyes hidden behind square frames.

His partner in crime had dyed blond hair with a white bandana wrapped around his head, he was passible in the cute department but ruined his looks with his stupid grin. "Well, well, do we have a young mother in our presence?" questioned the bandana.

Scowling, Minako glared, "Seriously, just because of the kid you assume I'm a teen mom? What's next, I'm a figure skater because I own a pair of skates?" she asked annoyed.

Chuckling, the glasses stepped toward her and cast her a friendly smile but she wouldn't fall for it he had a dark look in his eyes that wouldn't be blocked by his glasses. "Now, now, don't be so mean they were only joking. After all with your hips, there's no way you've had a child yet," he said.

Giving an annoyed sigh, she looked at him cross, "Keep your eyes away from my hips and the rest of my body, if I wanted your gaze I would have dressed provocatively!" she snapped.

Feeling Ami clutch her tightly, Minako wrapped her arms around the young girl who let out a fearful whine, "V?" she sobbed tears coming back.

Frowning, Minako looked around, she couldn't do this now. She needed to get away from these jerks and find Ami's mom. Plus she didn't need to pick fights, especially with high school jerks who she couldn't fight even without worrying about Ami. She could probably zap the idiots at the back easily but bandana and glasses wouldn't be that easy, and she doubt she could count on someone.

There would be no knight in shinnying armor for her, nope this is what the world offered her. Snickering low life jackasses who only thought the worst of her, all because she was blond and didn't look Japanese…where was that in the tour guide. Hearing a cry of pain, Minako turned back and found a very familiar red-head knocking out one of the idiots. Then again, who needed a knight in shinnying armor when she had a boy in dark colors, "…You guys look like you're having fun! Mind if I join?" asked Karma cracking his knuckles.

Going to call out his name, Minako was stopped when a hand clasped hers and pulled, looking over she was surprised to find Nagisa. Holding up a finger to his lips, he beckoned her to follow him in silence which she did. Running off together with him, they didn't stop till they were a good distance away from Karma and the thugs.

Panting slightly, Nagisa dropped into a bench with Minako right next to him, "Karma will take care of those guys, it's a good thing we came across you when we did! Karma said he thought he saw you, I'm glad we decided to check it out," he said letting out a sigh of relief.

Looking over surprised, Minako smiled, "I guess it was luck!" she said amused.

"V? Who is he?" questioned Ami pushing back into the conversation.

Looking at Ami puzzled, Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "V huh? Um, we're friends of V! Who are you?" he asked her.

Frowning, Ami gazed at Nagisa with an untrusting gaze and clung to Minako a little tighter, "…Her name is Ami, a bird chased her away from her mom. I was going to try and find her before going to the police…but I bet I should go ahead and take her there. Her mom already reported her missing," she said, she just probably made this separation longer by walking around.

Chuckling, Nagisa smiled, "That's nice of you! Most usually ignore the kids and let the police handle it," he said smiling at Ami who still gazed at him suspiciously.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I've always been a softie for kids…can't turn away no matter what," said Minako smoothing Ami's hair. She could feel Nagisa's questioning stare but she wouldn't answer his question, she just didn't like to see kids cry. Nothing special, she just didn't like tears.

Feeling Ami tug her shirt, Minako looked down and found the girl still eyeing Nagisa suspiciously, "…Is he a boy or a girl?" she asked.

At once Nagisa wilted, giving a small chuckle Minako turned to the girl, "Nagisa's a man, a true man too! He saves girls!" she told her lightly. Seeing her doubtful look, she smiled, "Would I lie to you? Trust me, Nagisa is a man's man!" she told her. At least he was in her eyes, he took down guys like Takaoda; there was no way she doubt his manliness. It was hidden behind his cuteness but there.

Frowning and still looking very doubtful, Ami sighed and nodded, "If you say so," she muttered.

Hearing footsteps, Minako stood up and gazed over to find Karma without a bruise but he did have some blood speckling his collar and cuff. Smirking he walked over to them with a gleeful look, "I got to start hanging out with you more Cinderella! You attracted all kinds of trouble!" he said amused.

Smiling, she sighed, "Thanks," she said happily.

Shrugging, he smiled, "I enjoyed it…so who's she?" he asked peering at Ami who gazed at him with open curiosity. Cocking his head, he frowned, "Doesn't look like she could be a cousin or at all related to you, some runt you found that ran away from mommy?" he questioned.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "She got chased by some birds…" she explained.

Looking down when she felt Ami tugging at her clothes again, Minako found a bubbly smile on Ami as she gazed at Karma, "Is he your boyfriend? Your blushing like my sister does when she's around her boyfriend!" she asked happily, a look of childish innocent on her face.

Flushing even more, Minako completely avoid Karma's gaze because if she caught his eye then she wouldn't ever be able to live this down. Going to answer, she jumped when an arm slung around her, "You guessed it kid! I'm Minako-chan's boyfriend!" said Karma. Now she wanted to scream, looking over now that she had to Minako glared but only got a cheeky smile from Karma in return.

Peering at him with wide eyes, Ami gazed at him with childish innocents, "Really, really! Does that mean you do boyfriend-girlfriend things?! Like kissing and hand holding?" she asked him.

Smirking, Karma reached for Minako's hand and grasped it before holding it up for Ami to see, "That and more! Isn't that right Minako-chan!" he asked.

Looking over with a glare, she knew it wouldn't be taken serious especially with a blush decorating her face like it was. Still why did he insist on torturing her like this? As much as she loved it and she really did love it, it was torture for him to tease her like this. She knew he was mean…but this was really mean. He knew how she felt about him so why did he have to do this to her. Dangle what she wanted to eventually happen in front of her face.

It hurt even more now, now that she probably didn't have a chance with him even if she ever got one.

Ripping her hand from him, she turned away, "I have to go find Ami's mom…thanks for your help," she said feeling tears. Running off she felt Ami's confused stare but paid no attention, she headed for the nearest police station and wasn't surprised to find Ami's worried mother. After a tearful reunion and getting a thousand thank-you's from Ami's mom, Minako left the police station.

Even if her dad was at home, she was going home because she was done today. She would just give her dad dirty looks because he was at fault for this bad day. Heading home she was stopped when she found none other than Karma blocking her path. He showed nothing on his face to indicate he noticed her odd behavior but she did find Nagisa looking a little wary.

"…Karma-kun?" she muttered questioningly, not looking him in the eye. She doubted he came to see what was wrong with her, if anything he was probably just here to see if she found the kid's mom or he just wanted something else from her.

Watching her, a frown touched Karma as he looked at her before quickly pushing it away with a smile, "Minako you owe me one day of doing everything I say! Did you forget that? I was going to wait till tomorrow but I figure why wait a whole day when I have you now, so what do you say?" he asked.

Sighing, she nodded, that was what he wanted. She should have known, it was just the deal. He wanted to collect on it, "I guess I say what embarrassing feat will you have me do today," she said before remembering Nagisa, "Then ask if you intend to make me do them in front of Nagisa-kun," she said not all that worried about it. It was Nagisa after all, he was kind and wouldn't make fun of her for whatever Karma did to her. Or go around telling everyone about it.

Smirking, he shrugged, "No need to send him home is there," he said.

Frowning, she shook her head no. She didn't see the need and at least with him there Karma wouldn't dare do anything to bad…she hoped. Beckoning for her to follow Karma led her away with Nagisa at his side whispering to him with an anxious expression. Ignoring them both it wasn't long before they arrived at Karma's house. It was in a pretty nice neighborhood too. Not too far from hers, it was a bit of a walk, but Minako was surprised she lived so close.

Turning to her, Karma pointed to the house, "First order, I want you to go inside find the downstairs bathroom and change into the outfit in bag number one! Then text me and play your role accordingly, it shouldn't be hard to figure out Minako-chan!" he said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "…Okay…but what about your parent's won't they wonder why a strange girl is barging in and using the bathroom?" she asked not all that worried. Rio and Izaya spent a lot of time dressing her up in outfits, she had basically become unable to be embarrassed. She also highly doubted Karma would do slutty, he was jerk not a despicable asshole.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Ma and Pa don't stick around! So the place is empty, now chop, chop Minako-chan don't keep me waiting! I got lots planned for you," he said pointing to the door.

Sighing, Minako nodded and headed inside without another word. Watching her enter the home, Nagisa gazed at Karma questioningly, "I thought you were going to wait till tomorrow so you could have the whole day," he said confused.

Frowning, Karma looked back, "She's hiding a secret, last time she did that she was being blackmailed by Asano-san…so; I'm going to force it out of her. You can stay or leave…but I'm going to get whatever is bothering her out in the open," he said annoyed.

Sighing, Nagisa nodded, "If I didn't know better, I would say your upset she pulled away from you," he said crossing his arms. Not taking notice of the annoyed look that crossed Karma's face, instead he just watched the door waiting for the game to begin. He would be the referee and try to at least keep Karma from hurting Minako emotionally.

Meanwhile inside, Minako slipped off her shoes and inched her way inside of Karma's home, it smelled just like him. He had a bit of a spicy smell, not so much spicy as in hot but spices as in herbs, he must use a lot of spices when he cooks. She could also catch a hint of nice smelling laundry detergent, the décor of the home was objects from around the world and there wasn't many photos up.

The ones she saw were of Karma with his parents in some foreign country. The only other ones she found were by the school, she guessed his parents really were out a lot. She wondered if that made Karma lonely. She had always gotten lonely when Izaya left and her dad spent endless hours at his office, plus after Usagi…things got a lot lonelier.

She never realized how much she relied on Usagi for company.

Plus that's when everything went to hell at the house. Izaya was angry and always getting into fights that kept him out of the house until whatever happened with the chairman happened. After that he was always out studying among other things. As for Makoto, she didn't know what to do with herself either so she looked for happiness in numerous boyfriends. While dad dove into work to delay having to deal with his grief over everything.

Shaking her head, she sighed, it wasn't her business whether Karma was unhappy or not. Finding the bathroom she found quite a few black clothing bags and chose not to look. No need to, she was sure she would find out soon enough. Unzipping bag number one, Minako almost zipped it back up, seriously, did he know or something?! Pulling it out into the light she gave a weary sigh as she came face to face with a maids outfit.

"I hate Izaya!" she snapped.

Undressing, she quickly slipped into the uniform. It was so easy to slip into the uniform seeing how she's worn so many at Izaya's place. Karma chose a rather modest one to her surprise. It also fit just right to which had her a little suspicious. It was a long sleeve, black dress with a white folded down collar, the sleeves at the shoulders were a little puffy and she had frilly cuffs. The skirt went down to to the middle of her calves and was rather heavy. Pulling out the apron she found it to be a full sized one, it was frilly along the shoulders and the over the skirt. The way it fit on, it crossed in the back and tied at the waist, then she had a little frilly cape that she tighten in the back with laces she tied in a bow. Last she had to do was pull on the white tights and she was ready for the boys.

Sighing, she texted Karma and made her way to the door. Sinking to her knees she screwed on a smile and sunk into work mode. He wanted her to play the role so she would play it and knock him for a loop. Once the door opened up a smirking Karma walked in with a curious Nagisa and she rose up and gave both a brilliant smile that she often gave the devil chairman. "Welcome home master! I hope today was a fair day for you! Tell me would you like Mina-chan make some tea for you?" she asked holding out her hands for Karma's bag.

Both boys sort of just stood there. Taking Karma's back from limp fingers, she brushed past him and shut the door behind him, "Is there any certain tea you would like today or should Mina-chan surprise you today, Master?!" she asked happily pushing both forward.

Jolting back, Nagisa gave a nervous chuckle and slipped off his shoes, "Um…Mina-chan is it um, you're doing this pretty well!" he said amused.

Gazing at him, Minako forced her smile bigger, "I'm just being as Master Karma wishes me, now would you like me to call you Master Nagisa?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

Giving an amused chuckled, Nagisa got an embarrassed look; "I don't mind!" he said easily.

She guessed he had never actually gone to a maid café, he was acting a little like a newbie; they always seemed to enjoy the master bit in the beginning. Just like the stupid chairman. Stepping back she waved her hands toward the living room, "After you Master Karma, have you decided on a tea yet?" she asked him waiting for a reaction.

Finally turning to face her with a frown in place, he took his bag back from her and sighed, "Make some orange pekoe and black tea…also get the rum cake out of the fridge and cut us some slices," he said sounding a little annoyed. Nodding she made her way to the kitchen while Nagisa and Karma took to the living room. Letting out a teh, Karma glared at the wall and bit his thumb nail, "She's doing this pretty well," he muttered annoyed.

Sighing at that, Nagisa shook his head, "Karma-kun, your mean," he said shaking his head.

Looking over, Karma scowled, "She's a little too good don't you think?" he questioned suspiciously.

Frowning, Nagisa gazed in the direction of the kitchen, "Now that you mention it…she is pretty good for her to just be playing?" he muttered.

Sharing a look, both boys got up and made their way toward the kitchen, peering in they watched Minako move around the kitchen pulling out the tea and the teapot. She began to prepare the tea and once it started to boil she began setting up a tray for their tea and even got out the cake. Pulling away quietly, Karma frowned, "She's setting it up in an English tea time style…could it because she's English herself? She's like a lady though, so why would she know how to play a maid," he muttered.

Looking at him amazed, Nagisa blinked at him surprised, "…You could tell what style? Also I didn't know she knew how to make tea from tea leaves…I always use bags," said Nagisa.

This time it was Karma's turn to look surprise, "You drink tea from a bag?! It's stronger and better when you make it from the leaves," he said.

Frowning, Nagisa cocked his head, "I didn't know there was a difference…wait how do you keep the tea leaves out?" he asked.

What happen next made both boy jump in surprised, appearing in the doorway Minako answered for Karma, "You use a strainer master…is there anything you need Master Karma, Master Nagisa?" she asked eyeing both of them. Did they really think she wouldn't hear their whispers? Standing up straight she manage to get both boys to blush in embarrassment, "Tea will be ready soon masters, please practice patience alright…it'll taste better when you can gave the cake with the tea, kay!" she said sending them a flirty wink.

Looking at her, both blushed and nodded, "Al-alright," said Nagisa embarrassed.

Heading back, Nagisa sat down and looked over to Karma, "…Do you think she's worked at a maid café?" he asked.

Frowning, Karma nodded, "She's too good at it for it to be an act," he said.

* * *

They were so suspecting her now…she knew she went overboard. Oh well, wasn't like they could prove it and her punishment was done and over with so unless Izaya got her on something. She wasn't working at the café anymore. The only time she would go in was when he was shorthanded, after all she didn't mind working there, the people were nice…she just didn't like one of the clients.

Izaya's place was expensive though so it wasn't like anyone from class could go.

Standing off to the side and both drank their tea, she watched Nagisa taste the tea and almost smiled when his eyes lit up in response as he paid her a compliment. Karma though just have her a suspicious glare that she ignored, he wanted a maid so she would play his game. The next hour was spent with her doing his laundry, collecting what he had drying outside before folding them and putting them up. After she cleaned the kitchen, she was quickly called back into the living room where she was stared down by a disgruntled Karma, "Is something the matter Master?" she asked.

Scowling at her, he crossed his arms, "You weren't supposed to do as well as you did…so we're changing the game…go in there and change into…hmmm number five," he said smirking.

Nodding her head, she headed for the bathroom and opened up number five only to blanch, opening the bathroom back up she walked out, "Five!" she snapped.

Smirking, finally liking her reaction, Karma's eyes glittered dangerously, "Five…and be quick!" he said with a dark grin.

Scowling, Minako clenched her fist but ultimately let her head drop and she made her way back into the bathroom with a pitiful whine. It wasn't degrading but she didn't want to wear that! How could she wear that and in front of him none the less. Blushing, she whined, "NO! NO! NO!" she cried.

Frowning hearing the yells from the bathroom, Nagisa looked over suspiciously, "What…?" he questioned wondering if Karma was about to make her do something degrading.

Seeing his look, Karma smirked, "Oh come on, I'm not pure evil," he said laughing.

Meanwhile back in bathroom, Minako stared at the monstrosity she had to wear, even Izaya never went this evil! "Where did you even get this?!" she barked. All she heard was a laugh however, sighing she placed in on the sink and reached back to undo her apron. This was just horrible! It wasn't disgustingly horrible but it was still pretty bad. She also really hoped it was in her size and then would like to know why it's in her size!

What laid before her was a pink monstrosity of cuteness. A playboy bunny girl outfit only with a Lolita dash to it. The leotard was pale pink with no straps what so ever with a sweetheart neckline and at the hips were two dusty pink bows and on the rear a large white puffy bunny tail. She would be wearing black sheer tights and for accessories she had two pink ribbon bracelets, a white collar with a pink bow with three plastic cosmos flowers at the center. He even gave her a new hair ribbon so she could keep her hairstyle that would match her neck tie.

Whining, she picked it up with teary eyes and once she had the tights on she slipped the outfit on and once more found that it was a perfect fit. Reaching into the bag once she secured her hair she pulled out dusty pink high heels that she fastened with ribbons at the ankles before getting the final piece.

Standing in front of the mirror, she sighed and placed the headband on and gazed at her pitiful form, "I'm sorry me," she whined. Heading out into the living room she glared at a snickering Karma who held up his phone with an evil smile. While Nagisa gazed at her shocked, his lips twitching as he desperately tried to hold back from a laugh that he was failing to muffle. "Oh laugh already!" she barked at him annoyed. At once the laughs spilled from Nagisa, he clutched his sides and fell into a chair as he laughed. "I hate you two!" she snapped.

Grinning, Karma snapped another picture, "You said you do whatever I said, so let's have a fashion show shall we. I got lots of pretty outfits for you to model and I'll make sure to snap photos of every single one since one so I can show Okajima and Mimura!" he said evilly.

Whining, Minako peered down pitifully, "Doggie!" she wailed.

Laughing, Karma nodded, "Yeah, Terasaka and his gang too!" he said happily.

Glaring at him, Minako marched up to him and poke him in the chest, "How the hell do you know my measurements?!" she snapped.

Smirking, he leaned forward, "Bust 86 centimeters; waist 54 centimeters; and hips 83 centimeters but your still growing! I never forget a measurement I feel for myself!" he said giving her a wink.

Blushing, Minako turned away, "I hate you!" she snapped her face flaming and quite near the color of his hair. Why did Karma have to be a pervert with her now of all times? It was so freaking confusing with the way things were right now! Why did he have to mess with her like this? Oh well, at least Nagisa was here to keep it from being completely awkward.

Laughing, Karma looked over, "Okay Nagisa-kun! Your turn okay! I chose the first two so you can chose the next one!" he said smirking.

Looking at him surprised, Nagisa gave Minako an awkward look, "Just do it," she moaned.

Nodding he frowned, "Um how many numbers?" he asked.

Holding up hands, Karma smiled, "Seven!" he said happily.

At least she was down to five now, well five going on four. Frowning, Nagisa crossed his arms as he thought it over, "Um…I guess let's do number four," he said shrugging.

Giving an evil laugh, Karma nudged Nagisa with his elbow, "Oh Nagisa, you dog you, I didn't think you were so brazen!" said the snickering red head.

At once Minako's glare turned scorching as she glared at Nagisa who waved his hands, "No! No I didn't know I swear! I didn't know! How could I have known!" he cried waving his hands. Minako's glare just deepened, "…Sorry!" he sobbed as she shuffled back to bathroom. Once she disappeared inside Nagisa turned with his own warning glare to Karma only get poked in the head.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't make Minako dress up in trashy clothes," he said lightly.

Once more back in the bathroom, Minako felt the urge to throttle Karma. He was such a jerk sometimes so why did she like him! Sighing as she pulled out a familiar uniform she slipped it on and the rest of her accessories with a fond smile. How long had it been? Turning to face the mirror she gazed at her reflection and found none other than Sailor Venus gazing back. "I'll never willingly admit it, but I have missed dressing up as you Venus-chan!" she said amused.

Walking out with a confident stride, she sighed as she gazed at Karma, "Alright…this I won't get mad at," she said feeling quite comfortable in her uniform. She spent many days playing she was Sailor Venus back when she was a child. It was like her second identity in some ways! A strange concept for her to have and it wasn't like she blurred reality or anything. She just felt comfortable as Sailor Venus, she pretended to be her for so long as a child.

Looking at her, Nagisa smile, "You really do look like Sailor Venus!" he said.

"Thanks!" she said.

* * *

The next hour was spent with Minako dressing up as Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail in the outfit the girl debuted in. Followed by dressing up as Sena Kashiwazaki in her school uniform completed with the blue butterfly hair clip, to the second to last being Asuna from Sword Art Online. Her main uniform from the first arc with her hairstyle as well, Minako was seriously considering asking to keep this cosplay outfit though.

It was so cute!

After a while, Karma and Nagisa took a break from Minako's solo fashion show and took a seat around the dinner table with Minako serving tea once more. "So Minako, tell me how you learned to serve so well!" demanded Karma smirking. Smiling, Minako gave him an answer but in French. Sighing, he scowled, "Now I got to learn French," he said annoyed.

Laughing, Nagisa smiled as Minako took a seat, "I heard from Rio that you tried assassinating Korosensei on your trip. How did it go?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako pulled out her phone, "See for yourself…also I had to mess with the audio when Korosensei sees me because you won't like your bodies reaction if I kept it where you could hear the scream," she said passing over her phone. Taking it, Nagisa stood up and walked over to Karma so he could see and watched their reactions. Nagisa looked a little shock while Karma looked amused.

Once done, she took her phone back from Nagisa and sighed, "All my work and he made it nothing! It gave me new ideas though, but I was wondering if one of you would fill in my role instead. I think it would be better with one of you two…plus I don't think Korosensei will trust it, if it's me again," she said with a chuckle.

Looking a bit weary, Nagisa gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't know, that fake blood looks like it be hard to clean," he said.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "That was real blood Nagisa," she told him.

Gapping, Nagisa took up, "You cover yourself in human blood!" he cried stunned.

Rolling her eyes, Minako shook her head, "No I got animal blood from a local butcher's shop, geez I'm not gross! I wouldn't use human blood…besides do you know how expensive human blood would be, not to mention the people who would sell it to me are not the kind of people who sell clean blood," she said, shocking him only further.

Chuckling, Karma smiled, "Your dedicated to your art," he said.

Smirking, she nodded, "Grip and Smog liked it, Gastro told me I was a weirdo though…like he can call anyone a weirdo," she said rolling her eyes amused.

Hearing nothing, she looked up and found Nagisa and Karma watching her confused, "…Minako-chan, you're in contact with those assassins?" asked Nagisa stunned.

Smiling, she nodded, "Yeah, that day on the island everyone slept in I went out early and ended up coming across them. I had some personal questions for Grip and it turns out he's more than likely my uncle, but I ended up getting along pretty well with them so they gave me their numbers. Told me if we had any questions or needed some outside eyes should we get another assassination planned they would help us out. I text Grip and Gastro a lot, they usually tell me what their up to. Me and Gastro text back and forth recipes, he's a pretty decent cook! As for Smog, he's great for coming up with ideas on what to poison Korosensei with and he's a pretty decent tutor for chemistry," she said happily. She didn't seem to take notice of Nagisa shock, "Oh! Gastro also hooked me up with this assassin called Red Eye who apparently worked with you guys before. He's been giving me tips on making my shooting better, he's pretty nice!" she said happily.

Giving a small chuckle, Karma watched Minako amused, "Aren't we all mature playing with the assassins!" he said amused.

Smiling at him, she nodded, "Despite the danger of what they are, they're pretty cool and have learned such interesting stuff! By the way, Grip wants to challenge you again. He wants a real fight this time with no tricks…he also wants one from Karasuma-sensei," she told him.

Smirking, he nodded, "Anytime, anyplace!" he said.

Nodding, she chuckled, "I'll tell him, he said he's coming during his next break during jobs. He intends to spend a couple of days with me. Told me he wanted practice being a dad so when I eventually give him Simon's address he'll know what to do. Don't really know how that'll work though, I mean I'm a girl and a teen…Simon's a boy and twenty five now," she said amused.

Giving a weak laugh, Nagisa shook his head, "Minako-chan, you're kind of amazing! You just act like normal with the assassins!" he said amused.

Smiling, she shrugged, "Eh, turns out I've been around assassins my whole life so I find it hard to treat them any differently. Gastro and Grip told me that my Auntie and Mama were assassins and I think it's safe to bet that my cousin is an assassin too," she told him before giving him a wiry look, "Also should you be one to talk about amazing! You took Takaoda down like he was nothing and came back like you had just gone out for a stroll. Your pretty amazing yourself Nagisa," she said.

Blushing, Nagisa scratched his head, "I was just happy I was able to stop him…Also I've been meaning to thank you! You fell asleep on the helicopter but I wanted to say thank you for helping Terasaka stop me from making a mistake," he said bowing his head.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm just happy I was able to help! Takaoda wasn't worth killing…besides I don't think you would have gone to jail for killing the jerk anyway. If you had been then I would guilt my father into buying your freedom…no way I let you rot in jail. Plus you couldn't have dealt with it, he would have wreaked you and that loser doesn't deserve to be on your mind let alone able to wreak your life," she said sternly.

Smiling Nagisa nodded, "Thanks Minako-chan," he said.

Chatting with Nagisa some more, Minako didn't take notice of the time till Nagisa got a call from his mother to come home. Waving goodbye to the boy, Minako turned to face Karma after she closed the door, "So…what else will you have me do? You said you wanted an entire day and that's exactly twenty four hours," she said.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Karma frowned, "It's late shouldn't you get home?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako looked away, "…It's alright I'm in no hurry," she said. She was willing to stay till he had his fill of her if need be. She didn't care what her dad had to say about it. Hell she be willing to tell him she stayed all night at a boy's house and let him think the worst. She wasn't stupid enough to gallivant around and act like a whore but she be willing to let her dad think the worst. She was done with him, it's obvious he thought little of her anyway. Didn't even think she could take care of herself so what did she care what he thought.

Watching her, Karma's eyebrow furrowed, "Trouble at home?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Minako walked around him, "No, just summer break I can tell my dad I spent the night at Rio's and just go ahead and get this deal over with," she said shrugging.

Narrowing his eyes, a frown touched Karma as he watched Minako. Something was wrong, she wasn't acting like herself and it was beginning to bug him. She never pulled away from him, she was being reckless, and she was being stupid. Trusting him so willingly, who's to say he wouldn't take advantage of her and make her do something she didn't want. He wouldn't, but girls should always act like that was a possibility and play it safe.

Watching her back, he frowned, "Go ahead and change into the last outfit," he said pushing past her.

Nodding, Minako headed toward the bathroom for her last costume change for the evening hopefully, locking the door behind her she unzipped the bag felt ready to have a heart attack. A white dress fell out of the bag and it was one she recognized as the cursed dress her father intended for her to wear. Karma couldn't know! She just told Rio, how could he possibly know about this! '_Wait, no calm down there's no way, he obviously just got this to joke with you…cruelly I might add,'_ she thought.

Frowning, she sat on the floor since when did she think of Karma as cruel? Damn it, this was all the chairman's fault one single act and he turns her life upside down and makes her confused her own feelings! She never thought of Karma as mean till this! He was just a boy who teased her. She like being teased by him…or liked. She wanted to say she had complete confidence in her plan but truth was she didn't, she just had high hopes. She didn't believe in herself when it came to that man.

Jumping when she heard a knock on the door, Minako gazed to the door, "What's taking so long?" he asked her.

Sighing, she stood up and made her way over to the door, "…I can't put that on," she told him.

He didn't say anything at first, "Why?" he asked.

Rubbing her mouth, she shook her head, "I can't tell you," she muttered.

That answer didn't work for him, "Either you tell me or I force that dress on you…you've been acting weird and it's annoying me. Tell me what your problem is," he said his voice dangerous. He meant that too, she could hear it in his voice. He always meant everything he said, Karma didn't bluff or if he did was really good at it because she never knew anyone to call his bluffs. Reaching for the door she unlocked it and took a step back letting him open the door.

The door creaked open slowly and she didn't have the heart to look him in the face, she didn't know what she would say if she looked at him. Summing up everything she had, she gazed up and found him looking at her with a stern expression and she felt something breaking inside. She had yet to see so many sides of Karma despite knowing him for so long. Now that she was promised to another it was possible she would never see all of him and that made her sad.

Feeling tears come to her, she looked down, "…Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked her voice cracking as she tried to hold it in. Watching her, Karma gave her a short nod, "…Could…you stop messing with me? At least till I find the answer I'm looking for?" she asked him. It was just better for her to break it off now, till she discovered whether or not this Asano thing was forever. At least if she did it now it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad if she failed.

Even though she was pretty sure this would kill her.

Pushing past him, she made her way to the front door and slipped into her shoes and quickly left Karma's home and ran to her home. Darting in, she rushed up the stairs vaguely hearing someone call out her name but she ignored it and locked herself in her room. Burying herself into her pillow and letting herself cry, she didn't know how but she was pretty sure she broke up with Karma.

Despite the fact she wasn't even dating him!

…The woes of being a teenager.

* * *

He was irritated.

He had been irritated since Minako left in tears after asking him to leave her alone. What the hell had that even been about?! It pissed him off to no end. Why did it bother him so much though? He was wracking his brain for the answer and the one he kept trailing too didn't make sense to him. So he did the only thing he could do, put that problem to the side till he could solve it.

Once he came to the conclusion he didn't have enough information to solve it, he buried himself in his studies cracking into the books he bought for the break. He studied and studied, before he knew it an octopus was knocking at his bedroom window. Looking up from the game he was breaking with, he frowned, "Haah? A Festival?" he questioned.

Sniffling like a baby, the disgusted octopus showed him a flyer, "I thought of it today, and I thought I'd tell everyone from class. I was hurt that so many people were unable to come because of prior engagements," he sobbed, he was looking so pathetic that even he couldn't turn away.

Sighing, Karma tossed his game away, he could use a break from his house, "Well, I don't mind. I was just lounging around anyway," he lied. He could use a good break from studying and get away from the house, it just kept pissing him off because he kept remembering Minako and her weirdness.

Taking notice of his tenseness, Korosensei leaned forward, "Everything alright Karma-kun?" he questioned.

Gazing at him with an aloof expression, Karma smiled, "I'm fine," he said.

Nodding, Korosensei didn't force it, instead he gave Karma the time and date before speeding off to his next student. It was a quick zip to Minako's home, she was fairly close to Karma's home. Clinging to the outside of her room, he quickly peered in and found Minako with her sister. Ducking down, he listened to the sister talk, "Are you sure you're alright Minako? I mean you haven't been yourself since the trip. Dad said you were coming back super late and now you won't leave your room. You're really starting to worry me…are you suicidal? Because I don't think that will help your case at all," said Makoto, she sounded pretty panicked.

Inching up, Korosensei gazed inside with a worried look, what on earth happened with Minako-chan, gazing at the girl he found her looking a bit ragged and quite tried. Sighing, Minako turned in her swivel chair away from her desk that was layered with school books. "I would sooner kill myself over a spider in my room than over that jackass. Also since when are you on 'daddy' terms with papa, as for him he reaps what he sows," she snapped rather unlike herself.

Watching Makoto flinch, Korosensei made a quick note to himself to pull Minako aside for some counseling. Listening to the two girl's talk which consisted of a moody Minako snapping at her elder sister till at last the girl gave a relenting sigh and left the room and went downstairs to speak in whispers with Mori, their father. He couldn't hear what they were talking about though, too much interference from the surroundings. Reaching up, Korosensei rapped lightly on the glass and waited for Minako to push open the window, rushing into her room he gave her a bright smile.

"Korosensei? Why are you here?" asked Minako puzzled.

Holding up the very flyer he just showed Karma, he gave her a begging smile. Getting up, Minako held the flyer, "You want me to come to a festival?" she said not looking at all interested.

Letting his tears loose, he sobbed, "I've been asking others but so many have plans!" he cried.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Well duh, most people have traditions they do before the start of school. Like Rio and her family like going out on the last night," she said. Back when they were still a family mom liked to take them to nearby festivals and if there weren't any she make everyone dress in kimonos and they would go out back and shoot fireworks.

Whining, Korosensei pulled a list from his pocket, "I guess I should go ahead and cross Rio-chan off my list then," he said.

Frowning at his sniffling form, Minako let out a sigh, "I'll go," she said. Mind as well get out of the house maybe Dad and Makoto would stop thinking she was going to the extreme. So far the only one to not bitch about her being upset was Izaya, he just treated her like normal. She really did love her big brother…he even came to stay with her due to all this Asano nonsense. He also wasn't bugging her like a certain sister about where she came back from in different clothes.

Perking up at once, Korosensei rushed to the window, "Be sure to wear a kimono!" he said before rushing off to the sky.

Shielding her face, Minako opened her mouth to cry after him only to forget it, after all he was probably long gone. Seriously though, she had to wear a kimono, "…Ugh, I hate wearing kimonos," she grumbled under her breath. Looking down at her feet, she crossed her arms, "I wonder if Karma-kun will be there?" she muttered.

What would she did if he was…probably run away like a freak. Mind as well let him continue thinking she was, "He's so written me off as a freak," she muttered. She ruined such a good day, it had all been nice and fun till Nagisa left. Then she saw that wedding dress and had a break down and just acted like a freak of nature. Crying and telling him to leave her alone. Sighing, she shook her head, she already told the octopus she would and she didn't need to start the term off with bad vibes.

Leaving her room, she made her way down the hall and knocked on Izaya's door before peeking in, "I need help," she muttered to him.

Looking up from his laptop, he snapped it shut and stood up, "What's up?" he asked.

Sighing, she frowned, "I got a text from a few of my classmates and they were talking about meeting up at a festival…they want us to wear kimono's…will you help me put one on. If we have one that even fits," she muttered wondering if she even still had one. She hadn't worn one since she was little.

Smiling, Izaya gave her a thumbs up, "Gran-Gran sends one for all of us every year, she's got a friend who makes kimono's for a living and keeps hoping you'll cave and wear one. You're the only one who hates wearing them," he said chuckling.

Blushing, Minako pouted, "I don't hate wearing them…just hate how I look in them," she said.

Shaking his head, he ruffled her hair, "Seriously got to get over this…you look like mama and that isn't a bad thing you know," he said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Izaya girls forever and all across the world wish they could have turned out different and I am no different from them. I wish I looked Japanese! I wish I had long straight black hair. I wish I were smaller, both in height and in body size…I always feel so big around other girls," she said insecurely.

Laughing, Izaya lead her to the entrance to the attic, "It's called being curvy! Girls all across Japan want your figure just like you want theirs…I swear, your sex is never happy no matter how you look. Now, come on, I need help finding the recent one" he said pulling the ladder down.

Following him up after he confirmed there were no spiders, Minako inched up the ladder still debating whether or not to go get Wordsworth. Finally getting up she was surprised when she found the attic was actually pretty clean and spider web free. That was actually surprising considering she never cleaned up here. The next couple of minutes she searched the attic with Izaya.

It was an hour in and getting close to the meeting when they finally found the kimono her gran had sent and at sight of it Minako almost fell into a laughing fit. Even her grandmother follow her manga counterparts theme. She had sent her a golden kimono lined in red, decorating the fabric was even lighter golden heart with white carnations dotting the kimono. In the flower world white carnations symbolize pure love which fitted Venus's theme since he was the Guardian of love and her Goddess counterpart was none other than Aphrodite the goddess of love.

The obi was also fitting her Venus theme. It was a bright red with orange and red roses, both which fitted the theme of love. Red roses always meant deep emotions and orange roses signify passion, both excellent examples of love! Which fitted Minako Aino just well!

"Remind me to tell Gran-Gran thanks! It's a nice kimono!" she said fingering the silky fabric.

Nodding, Izaya smiled, "Will do…now come on, let's get you changed. I'll do your hair too so get a ribbon you want to wear. The next ten minutes consisted with Izaya expertly wrapping her kimono around her before sitting her down in his room. Combing a brush through her hair, he fingered the growing locks, "You need a trim soon…or do you want it to grow out," he asked.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I already called the salon and plan on getting it cut some time soon," she told him.

Nodding, He went back to brushing her hair before he started to braid it, "…I know you've been a bit moody about the subject. That night you came back in tears…where were you?" he asked. Sighing, Minako sank slightly in her chair. Looking back suspiciously she got a knowing look from Izaya, "Dad didn't put me up to anything. I just want to know what upset you is all," he said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "…I broke up with Karma-kun despite the fact that we're not dating and that he doesn't like me like I like him," she admit.

Frowning, Izaya nodded, "How does that work?" he asked her.

Shrugging, she frowned, "Still not sure, but I asked him to stop teasing me and then ran away…I'm going to fight against the engagement but I don't have much confidence in myself to win against the chairman. That feeling won't leave me and I met him in town that day. I started hanging out with him and found myself thinking differently about him. I started thinking he was mean with his teasing. He isn't though, he's just playing around with me like he does Nagisa-kun and Terasaka-kun. Yet, I was thinking such bad things because of the engagement," she said.

Listening to her, Izaya sighed, "You decided to break ties with him because on the chance you don't succeed it'll be more painful to be with him knowing you can't ever be with him," he said knowingly.

Sighing, she nodded, that was it in a nutshell. She felt she should end things with him because they even got a chance of turning into anything because there was no guarantee she would succeed. She wasn't use to fighting and the chairman was. He could have plans for what she was going to do so no matter, she would still fall into his plans. She hoped and prayed her plan would work but she wasn't going to believe it wholeheartedly.

"…I know you don't want to hear it, but I think you would be better off with the chairman's kid. Then again, Karma…don't know him as well as you but I wouldn't mind him being your boyfriend. I know he can at least come to your rescue," he said stepping back once done.

Standing up, Minako turned to Izaya with a smile, "So you don't care if I fight against marrying the chairman's son?" she asked.

Chuckling, he crossed his arms, "You would fight him regardless but no, I think you would be a good match for the chairman's kid but I don't think you should be tied to him. Dad and Mom shouldn't have taken your choice away. They have though so good luck and I hope you win!" he said.

Smiling, she hugged her big brother, "This is why you're my favorite…despite the fact you infuriate me with your overbearing ways!" she said happily.

Smirking, he crossed his arms, "So, I'm the favorite eh! This will be nice to tell Makoto! She thinks she's the favorite because she's your big sister and the only girl you can talk to. So much for that!" he said happily, no doubt when she left he would be teasing Makoto restlessly.

Laughing, she shook her head, "No offense to Makoto because I do love her, but…well she's always been caught up in a world of her own. I just relate better with you, not only that but I'm always with you and you let me take care of you while you take care of me. It's only natural that I would feel closer and favor you!" she said.

Looking at her, Izaya turned away with a suspicious sniffle, "Ah, that warms the heart really nicely, well, I guess you should hurry along. You don't want to be late…and good luck with your not boyfriend and you're not breakup," he said with a little smirk as he turned back.

Glaring, Minako sighed, "You just make it sound even sadder than it really is," she whined.

Getting walked to the door, Izaya sent her off and she took her time as she headed off toward the festival at a leisurely pace. Listening to the clopping of her sandals as she headed toward her destination, tomorrow class would start and thing would finally go to resembling at least normal. She wondered what the new term would bring, she knew for sure another fight with Class A. Asano had basically made that clear after her was a jerk about her feet.

With this new term though, she had a lot of things she had to do. Number one being, put a stop to her arranged marriage. Number two, kill Korosensei…it would be number one but she rather the world blow up then marry Asano. Number three, get good grades. Number four, she wanted to prove to Karasuma-sensei she belonged in the Assassination Classroom! She wished he thought she did, but he made it clear on the island he didn't, so she had to show him she did.

She had already taken the incentive to research swords and find the one best suited to her due to her health and even started on lessons that she would continue coupled with whatever Karasuma did. She wondered if he even knew sword. He looked like the kind of guy who was in the kendo and judo clubs in high school. She sort of assumed without even asking him, but he didn't turn away from the notion so maybe he did have some skill in the area…what about fencing though.

It wasn't the same as kendo.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself, she would worry about it when it happened. No need to go through what ifs when tomorrow she would learn all she needed. Hearing her name, Minako looked back and found Nagisa and Kayano running up to her, "Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan!" she said happily before zeroing in on Nagisa. Darting up to him, she glowered and stared him down getting a nervous expression from him, "Eh! We didn't have to wear kimonos?! That octopus told me we had to that's why I dragged mine out!" she cried tearfully.

Laughing, Kayano smiled, "Oh come now it isn't all that bad. You look really cute in your kimono!" she said amused.

Sighing, wilting because she fell for the octopus trick, Minako sniffled, "Lair! I look weird! You're the one who looks cute! Eh, I wish I was Kayano!" she sobbed slumping over to a wall.

Giving a chuckle, Nagisa walked over and patted her shoulder, "There, there" he said.

After a few words Minako headed up to the festival with the two before breaking off and heading toward some games. She came across Chiba and Rinka who were owning the pellet gun games, they had growing bags of prizes and kept getting banded. Following their lead, Minako took to dart games and even a couple of throwing games. Her aim was getting better and better with each practice she had in Class E, the once challenging games were like a walk in the park.

She was racking up prizes just like everyone else.

Heading over to a group gather, she heard a click from a camera and found Okajima grinning, "Good job Queen! You and the girls are looking super cute!" he said happily snapping a photo of Yada and Hinano next.

Smiling, she trotted up to him, "Thanks Okajima-kun! So how was the rest of your break?! I'm sorry I declined you those couple of time! I was feeling under the weather," she said.

Waving her off, he smiled, "It's no problem, I mostly hung around the park and took photos of this real cutie!" he said with a blush.

Giving him a grin, she gently elbowed him in the side, "Eh! What's this, does Okajima-kun have a girl he's sweet on?" she asked teasingly. Laughing, he said nothing but the grin grew bigger and the blush grew too so she would say he found himself a crush. A mystery girl at that too. Reaching into her growing bags of prizes, she pulled out a gift certificate, "Hey, here you go I won this at one of the game booths but I'll never use it," she said passing it over.

Looking down, his eyes lit up, "Eh! I could totally use this!" he said gazing down before looking up, "You sure Queen?" he asked her.

Nodding, she smiled, "It would expire before I could use it," she said going off to find some snacks.

Before she got too far though, she paused when a voice broke her concentration, "I just spent 5,000 yen, and all of them have been fifth place prizes or lower. From the number of string and remaining prizes, if I calculate the probability of not a single fourth place prize or better coming out," said none other than Karma. Looking over she found Karma scribbling in a little book before showing it to the booth owner, "Oh my, it's 0.05%. Is a winning string really in there~ Should I call over the police officer to check it out?" he said sinking into his evil persona.

Looking nervous, the owner quickly opened up his money box and waved the bills toward Karma, "O-Okay, fine. I'll give you your money back, so keep quiet, kid," he said trying to hand it back.

Karma simply shook his head though, "No, no, I didn't invest 5,000 yen just for a refund. I want a game system~" he said chuckling.

Sighing, coming up to her side, Fuwa shook her head, "Karma-kun in pretty persistent, isn't he," she asked.

Nodding Okajima came up as well and frowned, "He knew from the beginning that the grand prize winner wasn't in there," he said in disbelief.

Watching him wishfully, Minako frowned, "He's one of a kind that's for sure," she muttered.

Man she hated the chairman.

Turning away from the booth once he secured his prize, gold caught blue. Standing like a deer in the spot light, Minako could feel the world fall away then as quick as it came in vanished. The smile slipped from Karma and he turned away and walked off. Sighing sadly, Minako felt a fresh crack rip through her heart, he totally hated her now. She really hated the chairman. Walking to the newest food booth, Minako blanched when she found an octopus behind a Taiyaki stand, "Korosensei!" she cried surprised.

What was he doing? Just grinning, he chuckled, "What can Korosensei get for you?! Tell me your flavor and how many Minako-chan?!" he asked happily.

Watching him suspiciously, Minako paused before she took notice of something, wasn't this a game booth earlier, "…Wait, I just cleaned out this booth!" she said.

Snapping tongs, Korosensei shook his head, "Now, now Minako-chan don't hold up the line!" he said.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "I'll take eight, four sweet potato and four chocolate," she said. He probably invited them all here so they clean out the prize stands so he could set up food shops. Getting a look from Korosensei, she glared daring him to say something, "I'm allowed to gore myself whenever I wish! In fact bump it up to ten and keep it even!" she snapped passing over her money.

"Hai, hai," said Korosensei handing over the treats.

Taking the bag, Minako walked through the festival and quickly found a quiet spot she could be alone, she wasn't feeling very festive anymore after seeing Karma. Pulling out a Taiyaki she turned it around and quickly chomped down gill side first and got a pleasant taste of sweet potato. "Ehhh, so Cinderella eats gill side first!" came a familiar voice.

Looking up she found Karma who seemed to freeze, staring at him she found his eye twitch as an irate look crossed him. Scowling, he glared at her, "Oh, sorry I'm not allowed to tease you anymore right," he said sounding very cross. Gazing at him surprised, Minako blinked at him stunned, she had never seen him look so pissed before and she had seen him pissed before. Turning around, he started stalking off back toward the crowd. Jumping up almost dropping her bag of Taiyaki on to the ground.

Grabbing the bag, she yelled after Karma, "Wait, Karma-kun!" she yelled.

Getting ready to face after she was glad to see he didn't go running off, instead he paused in place and slowly turned to face her still looking quite ticked off. Standing up with a good grip on her bags, she sighed and pointed to the spot next to her. "Karma-kun…can I explain something to you?" she asked, she would just tell him everything it was more painful to just let it be like it was.

Frowning, Karma made his way over and sat next to her taking her bag of Taiyaki and taking two from it before chomping down head first on his first. Seating herself next to him, she quickly launched into the explanation and told him everything. All about the engagement and how she had a chance to stop it from happening. Finishing up with why she asked him to stop teasing her she sighed, "…I'm sorry, I didn't think about your feelings and I find it much more painful for you to ignore me than tease me," she confessed finishing up the story.

Sitting in silence, she snuck a glance to Karma and found him deep in thought. At last he gave a sigh, "So…you telling me to stop teasing you wasn't you trying to break up with me? You're not dumping me for Terasaka or Asano?" he asked her. Looking at him confused, Minako cocked her head, "Don't look like that! I thought back in my bathroom you were trying to tell me you had a boy you liked and you wanted me to leave you alone. Because he didn't like me messing with you. So you don't have a new boy you like right?" he asked annoyed.

Gazing at him, Minako began to laugh, that's what he thought? That she was dumping him for a new boy? That she no longer like him! That was hilarious, not only that but did that really mean what she thought it meant. Feeling hands pinch and pull her cheeks, Minako reached up and let out painful cries, "Sorry, sorry!" she yelled pulling Karma's hands away. Letting out a couple more chuckles, she peered at Karma amused, "Karma-kun, you're the boy I like and that hasn't change! You though, um, could it be that you like me Karma-kun?" she questioned him.

Looking at her, he watched her for a moment before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head as he took in her words. Dropping his fist into an opened hand, he let out a 'oh', "Oh! So that's why I was so pissed off that explains things!" he said looking more relieved than embarrassed. Looking over at her, he frowned, "Hmm, I guess I like you Minako-chan," he said nonchalantly.

Staring at him, Minako blinked once then twice before sharing his reaction, "Oh," she said.

Looking at her irritated, he reached over and pinched her cheek hard, "Oh! That's what you say when the boy you've liked since third grade tells you he likes you too!" he snapped annoyed.

Laughing, she reached up and pull his hands again, "Sorry, sorry! It's just…it's really surprising, I mean I've liked you for so long and have dreamt of you saying you liked me for even longer. It's just, I don't know? So what now?" she asked him curious.

Frowning, he shrugged, "I don't want to date," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Me too, I just don't feel ready to date yet, maybe in high school?" she asked him amused.

Smirking, he nodded, "Assuming we can kill the octopus to get there, but I guess for now everything goes back to normal. Only I'll up my sexual harassment and start enjoying it more!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

Glaring at him, she gave him a thumbs down, "No sexual harassment!" she cried.

Giving her a come hither look, Karma leaned forward and got inches from Minako's face, "You sure about that?" he questioned licking his lips.

Flushing bright red, Minako looked away nervously, "…M-Maybe a little sexual harassment," she muttered embarrassed.

Laughing, he nodded, "So for now everything goes back to normal…and, if your plan, whatever it is, doesn't work then me and the rest of the class will help you figure out how to give Asano the boot. After all can't let you end up with a guy who needs his daddy to secure him a girl," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Okay!" she said happily.

Hearing a shriek both teens looked up and watched as color touched the sky in a burst of color, fireworks lifted up into the sky to signal the end of break. Yet, even though their last day of freedom was over, Minako didn't feel sad in the slightest and for the first time ever felt a little happy for school. Sometime during the firework, Minako's hand found Karma's and the two of them watched the fireworks together till it was time to go.

The perfect ending for the assassination summer vacation.

* * *

**Well...please be kind!**


	20. Twenty

**Hello everyone, I hope you will enjoy! Also special thanks to SilverSapphire34523, Crows-Love-Henry, Vampirelover12100, and SmoothieLifu! I was worried about how everyone would react to that chapter and you guys made me so happy with your responses! **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

A new semester, it was a fresh start.

It was the beginning of a new school session. All the mistakes of old are washed away and you are allowed to start all over. Make a fresh start, make better choices! Every student looked forward to a new semester and every teacher looked forward to a new semester. This was what represented the start of the new school semester!

Minako hated the new semester!

For her it was always the same, no matter how many alarms she had set she always woke up to the late alarm and this time she really didn't want to wake up. She had been in the world's best dream, one that consisted of her and Karma. Rushing around her room getting ready Minako's cheeks were dyed red as she thought of the festival yesterday. She had been on vibrate since then.

How things would work between them she didn't know but she knew one thing at least. The boy she liked told her he liked her and they held hands. She could still feel his grip in her own, his hands had fresh callouses from his knife work training but it was strong and warm. She wanted to hold his hand again, to feel his warm grip in her own.

She was still trapped in a world of her own as she rushed toward the school. Thoughts filled with Karma, the new semester, and the fights she would share with Class E. She wondered what new things Korosensei would teach them. What fights would they share against Class A. Asano made it abundantly clear that their fight wasn't over, it wasn't over by a long shot. Then she thought of her and Karma, what would happen from this moment on.

He didn't want to date and she agreed with that, at the moment there were more important things than romance. They had their futures to think of, they needed to get into good high schools and not to mention find a way to stop Korosensei before March. Still…she didn't just want to sit by and do nothing, she was a girl who had a crush and wouldn't mind spending time with said crush.

She wouldn't object to spending lots of alone time with Karma.

He was the boy she liked after all.

She still wanted to get her first kiss, especially since she now had a good chance of it being Karma.

Even if she didn't want to date that didn't mean she didn't want to have nothing to do with him. She would have to save that for later though. She had plenty of time to talk to Karma about things and for now she would just focus on getting to school and figuring out how to talk to the class. Karma and Rio both agreed she should tell the class about her and Asano. Something she wasn't looking forward to, after all who would want to tell their classmates they were tied together to a jerk.

Sighing as she finally stepped onto the school grounds, Minako frowned as she felt stares on her ranging from hateful to pervy; she was surprised to not feel supremacy though. Looking out, she found the usually glares she got from girls. Many of them always assumed right away she was out to steal their boyfriends or that she was an attention hog and wanted all the boys focus on her.

Far from the actually truth, but girls never really liked to listen to reason. Walking through the crowd slowing her breathing down and trying to calm her heart she tried to tune out the whispers. The lies that were spread about her by her so called friends. When she first entered the school, she had been able to make friends with some girls. She ate lunch with them and tried to help them with their relationships despite having no real experience in love.

Back then she was on a one sided relationship with Karma. She did her best though, that all changed after a couple of events. The first being, she met one of her old friend's boyfriend, she was so excited and wanted to get all her girlfriend's approval seal on him. She went out and met him with the others, turned out the guy was a creep. He tried to put the moves on her and he was just down right disrespectful to her friend, when Minako told her, she could see some distrust in her friend's eyes.

That was what started it, her friend talked to her boyfriend who lied and said Minako had come onto him but not to mind her because she was just desperate for attention. That she should be pity. The so-called friend took that and ran with it. Spread rumors about her being an attention seeker and what truly sealed her faith as a man stealing slut was Araki. Another friend had a huge crush on him and Minako was helping her get the boys attention. All she did though was get it for herself. When Araki confessed she told him know and she had a boy she liked. He took it and left, didn't spread rumors like a certain jerk called Seo.

The friend of hers that liked him overheard it all though…she called Minako horrible names.

Said all the rumors about her were true, she strung boys along and stole them from her friends to inflate her swollen ego. She was so desperate to be called pretty she did whatever she had to, to get boys to choose her over others so she could feel beautiful.

After that, she stopped trying to make friends with girls outside of Rio.

As for the boys, she never threw them away because she had been lonely without them, not to mention the girls would have been free to bully her. She always felt guilty when she hung out with them though. She knew they were trying to gain her affections and she was using them for companionship and protection. She was glad that they weren't all that angry with her now though and genuinely trying to gain friendship with her.

Walking toward the main school she sighed, it was time to start a new semester and find out what horrors the chairman had in store for them all. She got a taste of it during the break but there was more to come without a doubt. Heading toward the auditorium Minako got halfway there before a hand grasped her wrist and she was pulled into the dark. A hand clamped over her mouth as she screamed and arms wrapped around her body crushing her and preventing movement.

"Stop struggling," whispered a very familiar voice.

Freezing, Minako felt annoyance rip through, "Asano!" she cried, only it came out almost unrecognizable due to his hand being clapped over her mouth muffling her ever sound. "What the hell?! Let go!" she cried upping her struggle to escape. What did he think just because they were engaged he could do horrible things to her in a closest?! Here she thought he was at least a morally decent guy! So much for that.

Growling Asano didn't loosen his grip as she upped her struggles, at last he lifted her off her feet and with that she was able to knock him of balance and he fell bring her with him. Slamming to into the back wall of the closet he released her and she crawled to the door only have him jump on her back weighing her down. Groaning, she looked over her shoulder and glared. Not that it actually did much, it was so pitch black that he wouldn't be able to see her face, "Get off of me you rapist!" she snapped trying to buck him off.

Hearing a annoyed growl come from said boy, she was flipped onto her back and blinded when he pulled out his cell illuminating the tiny janitors closet, "What is with you and rape?!" he snapped.

Glaring, she let out a heavy sigh, "Hmm, let's see could it be because rape is consider bad?! Oh no, it must be because I'm crazy because apparently I'm not allowed to have a fear for such an act! I'm just supposed to be happy and at ease when a boy tries to make me do something against my will!" she barked furious, only to have Asano slap his hand over her mouth once more when footsteps were heard walking by the door. She could hear people outside muttering about who was yelling but no one came to check the closet, if she really was being raped she would be getting no help.

That was a comforting thought!

Releasing her mouth once the people were gone, Asano didn't move from his position above her. He stayed above her on his hands and knees glaring down at her. If someone walked in now, this would be taken so wrong. They would think her and Asano were about to do something very bad. She bet the list of girls who wanted to be in her position right now was long and she would gladly trade with them. For now though, she hoped he hurried up and talked, "We need to talk," he said sternly, the look in his eyes practically daring her to even think of argue with him.

Glaring at him, she sighed, "Then talk already!" she snapped.

The sooner he got this over with the sooner she could get off the hard floor, "Don't get an attitude with me! Just because your daddy and the chairman engaged us, doesn't mean things between us have changed. I still have plans to punish you accordingly and not to mention crush you with the rest of your reject class," he snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Minako glowered, "Why don't you save the trash talk for when you actually win, as for my attitude. I'll act however I want toward you, between you and your stupid father I haven't had a moments rest! You two are going to send me to an early grave!" she snapped. The visit to her doctor before the start of the new term had been disastrous. She hadn't felt any problems with her body but her doctor was not happy in the slightest with her results. Gave her a lecture on taking her medicine and controlling her stress. Then proceeded to up some of her meds, mostly her anxiety meds, and told her father she needed to start resting more at home.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Good, then I don't have to marry you, now shut up and listen to me; you will not say a word about this engagement to anyone! If I hear you've even uttered a word to another, I'll get your precious Karma to hate your guts. I have plenty of experience in manipulating people to feel what I want them to and it'll be a cake walk to make him hate you!" he snapped.

Glaring at him, she snarled, "How massive is your ego?! Like I'm so excited to tell the world we're engaged as far as I'm concerned you and this engagement can go to hell! I hate you. I hate your father. And I hate this engagement! I would never want to marry you, not now and not ever. So why don't you go bark this to your friends! Seo is the gossip!" she snapped.

Grabbing her shoulders Asano leaned down close to her, they were only inches apart, "When I say no one is to know about this engagement I mean no one! Seo included, if he even knew I got engaged to you I would never hear the end of it. He hasn't shut up about you since the cemetery, so don't be surprised if he calls you out. With that rumor going around he thinks your back in the good," he said rolling his eyes, she didn't know what he was talking about with the rumor though.

Glaring at him, she shook her head ignoring the last bit, "You make sure he does no such thing or I'll tell him! As for telling the rest of _this_ school, no I'm not going to say a word. Now get off of me!" she snapped trying to sit up. What happen next was disastrous, Asano started to get up only to have his foot slip out from under him when he stepped on a mop. He collided with her head first and fell right on top of her, "Ow, what the hell you jerk!" she snapped shoving against him.

Growling at her shoves, Asano snapped, "Stay still already!" he snapped placing his hand down only he didn't feel the cool hard floor on his hand. It was soft…warm…and covered by fabric, looking down when Minako stilled Asano found his hand resting on her chest. Both their faces turn bright red and tears appeared in Minako's eyes. Opening his mouth ready to apologize Asano cursed his luck when the door opened. Before he even got a chance to speak a well-aimed kick went to his face, letting go of Minako he put his arm up to take the brunt of the kick.

The force of it, made him fall back on his rear but his face was left undamaged. Looking up, he froze when he found himself faced with Karma Akabane. His gold eyes flashed dangerously as he stared him down, without breaking glances with him the red head held out a hand for Minako. Which she took trying to hold back her tears of mortification. Pulling her up and out of the closet, Karma looked at him like he was bug under his foot, "Just because your daddy bought her for you doesn't mean you can play with her. Only I get to play with Minako-chan," he said before slamming the door shut.

Sitting in the dark, Asano felt fury settle in.

* * *

Karma said nothing to her and for that she was grateful. Instead he let her hold his hand all the way to the assembly while she quietly sobbed over being molested…even if through an accident. The burning blush didn't leave her either it stayed on when they finally reached the hall. Something Nagisa took notice of immediately, "Minako-chan? What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

Letting out a whine, she let go of Karma and immediately swept Nagisa into a hug which really just consisted of her suffocating him with her chest due to their heights. "I got molested Nagisa!" she cried, hugging him tightly as he flailed in her grasped.

At that there was a loud whack, letting go of Nagisa who took deep breaths she looked back and found Terasaka with his fist raised and Karma looking down shaking slightly, "Damn it Karma! Stop molesting her, just because she likes you doesn't give you the right to feel her up any damn time you feel like it! Don't be a sicko!" he snapped fuming.

Sighing, Minako gave Terasaka a pitying look along with a smile. He really was a good friend but he just didn't have good timing, "Doggie, I appreciate you standing up for me but, um, well, Karma-kun didn't molest me. Asano-san did…it was an accident…but still mortifying," she said awkwardly.

Looking at her, the boy blinked once then twice before peering over nervously at the pissed red head, what happened next was not for children. Karma laid it into Terasaka and Minako wondered if some of that fury was solely for Terasaka or if some of it was for Asano. She felt sorry for him though, her poor little doggie was getting abused.

They ended up pulling Karma off of Terasaka who laid twitching in the floor nursing some bruises but otherwise he was okay. Crouching next to him, Minako sighed as she let his head rest on her lap, "Poor doggie!" she said patting his head while he gazed at the stars he was currently seeing.

Wiping off his fist glaring at the few whispering students that arrived early in the hall, Karma tucked away the handkerchief Minako gave him, "Teh, how dare you hit your master! Especially considering I haven't molested her yet, I saved her from anything further!" he snapped.

Giving him a skeptical look, Rio crossed her arms, "Yet?" she questioned amused.

Looking over at the blonde, Karma smirked, "The day's young," he said casually before walking off.

Poking Terasaka's cheek, Minako sighed, "Rio! I keep getting molested!" she whined.

Sighing, Rio walked over and rubbed her head, "There, there but I don't know what I can do for you aside to tell you there, there it'll be alright," she said amused as Minako gave yet another pitiful whine. "It's too bad you can't call someone who will take care of this for you," she said.

Stopping her whine, Minako looked up at her like she just gave her the secret to enter candy land, "I do!" she said reaching into her pocket. Watching with Nagisa and Terasaka, Rio waited while Minako went through her contacts before finally hitting send. Maybe she was going to call her brother, ask him to beat Asano up or at least scare him. Smiling, Minako beamed, she didn't know why she didn't think of this beforehand. When the line picked up she grinned, "Uncle Grip!" she said excitedly.

She was tackled before she got anymore words out, then her phone was confiscated by an angry Karasuma-sensei who planted a well place fist on her head. So she was now sobbing for real and for a completely new reason, rubbing her head as the rest of the school filed in, Minako sobbed. Damn that man could hit hard, "It serves you right, you idiot! Why the hell would you call an assassin! Not only that why the hell do you have one of their numbers!" snapped Terasaka from behind her.

Sighing, Minako looked back, "Lay off it, I wasn't going have Asano kill over an accidental molestation…just have his arms broken. As for why I called Grip, he's my uncle and he said to call him any time I was in trouble! Told me he had to make up for lost time and I can consider his services payment for when he uses me for his Papa training. Also I have all the assassin's numbers…I'm likeable unlike some people," she said.

Shaking his head, Terasaka groaned, "Your unbelievable," he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said.

* * *

It was finally getting close. Watching as students piled in Minako was stretching when a familiar foursome came strutting up to them with condescending smirks. Gazing at them all haughtily, Seo smirked, "It's been awhile, Class E," he said gaining the classes attention. "Well, I'm sure the second semester will be tough for you, too," he said with such a smug sense of confidence. She would really like to know where these baboons got their confidence.

Grinning merrily, Koyama nodded, "Try to not be too discouraged, gishishishishi," he said giving a nasally laugh.

Feeling her irritation hit its limit, Minako turned to the boys and gave them a brilliant smile that stopped them in their tracks, save for Ren who looked away nervously. He at least knew she would never give him a smile, he knew he would never get a smile from her. "Hey, Seo-san, since you're so smart, tell me would my teacher be able to get over here before I plunge this into your neck and turn it on," she asked in a sweet voice as she slipped her taser from her pocket. Zapping it a couple of times threateningly, to show she meant business. That her threat shouldn't be taken idly. At once he paled before glaring at her stomping off, "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said putting it away feeling Karasuma's eyes drilling into the back of her head.

"Your so gonna get another punch to the head," said Terasaka.

"Worth it," she said.

Watching the four boys take their leave, Fuwa scowled after them, "The Five Virtuosos, huh?" she said shaking her head.

Sighing, Maehara shoved his hands into his pockets, "Our vacation just ended, but I already have a bad feelings," he said uneasy before slipping into annoyance, "And what's with those stupid grinning faces?" he questioned.

Nodding Kimura scowled, "They looked so frustrated during the closing ceremony for the first semester too," he said.

Eyeing the group as they met with their class, Minako glanced toward a camera, "Maybe Satan did something to give them back their mojo," she said suspiciously. With that said, the class slipped into uneasy thoughts as the ceremony started. Slipping into thoughts of her own, Minako went to the music studio in her mind and started to plan Makoto's next album. Even if the one she just made wasn't even out yet there was no reason to waste time. Plus she needed all the money she could get her hands on for her upcoming plans to work.

Finally coming out of her day dream just as she was putting the finishing touches of the first song, Minako felt a poke when Araki's tone changed. Smiling out at the crowd, mischief touched his eyes, "Now then, I have one last announcement for everyone before this ceremony ends," he said. Yeah, she was not liking that. What was the Chairman having him announce? Were they going to have to do something stupid or did the ass make new rules to further underprivileged them?

Clearing his throat, his gaze zoomed over to them, "Starting today, Class 3-A will be adding a new member to their ranks. Until yesterday, he was in Class E," he said. This shocked everyone, not just them. A mummer ran through the auditorium and Minako quickly looked up and down the line. Who was missing or were they about to be called up?

Feeling a cold sensation she turned back to the front, "Takebayashi…he's not here," she muttered.

"What?!" said Terasaka alarmed.

Speaking over the crowd, Araki continued on, "However, with his diligent efforts, he has received excellent grades, and has earned the permission to return to the main school building. Well the, let us hear his words of joy!" he said enthusiastically stepping away from the podium. The moment he stepped away, Takebayashi stepped out and walked straight for the podium. Not once did he glance in Class E's direction. He gave them no sign. "Takebayashi, Koutarou-kun!" said Araki grinning.

Was this a betrayal…or did he get brainwashed?

Unfolding his speech, Takebayashi took a moment to gaze at it before he started, "I have spent over three months with Class E. Simply put, that environment **was hell**," he stated. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, "My classmates had no drive. Even the teachers had given up on us. I realized the price I paid for my slacking," he told the crowd.

…for his sake, he better be brainwashed.

To say such horrible things about Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei, and Bitch-sensei; to say such awful things about their friends, people they fought with side by side! For his sake he better be brainwashed because this betrayal would not be tolerated in the slightest. "I want to go back to the main school building. For that, I studied as if my life depended on it. I even changed my attitude towards my everyday life. From the bottom of my heart, I'm overjoyed that I'm able to return. I will work hard so that I will never fall into Class E again. That is all," he said stepping away, bowing to everyone.

Silence rang and Minako shook with raged. Unforgivable! If the chairman did this she would double her efforts to make sure she never took on his family's name. She would commit suicide if she ran out of plans and was force to marry his bastard son! As for Takebayashi, she would wait to hear what he had to say for himself and if he didn't have a good reason for this he would also pay.

To think this was cooking right under her nose. Both father and son, they never revealed a thing about this during the time they had spent together. The chairman never got a smug smile or made a quip about this, just like Asano who she was with just earlier. Hearing a slow clap break the silence, Minako turned her gaze to the left side of the stage. Walking out with such a smug look on his face, Asano stopped Takebayashi who was trying to walk off stage.

The crowd watched as their leader's smirk morphed to a smile, "Welcome back, Takebayashi-kun," he said, that was all the crowd needed. With the seal of approval from their leader they broke out into thunderous applause and shouted out supporting words.

Taking a deep breath trying to control her anger, Minako snuck a glace back to Terasaka who glared at the stage with a look of betrayal and a speck of hurt in his eyes. He had been pretty close to Takebayashi-kun. Catching his eye, she frowned, "Can I call Uncle Grip now?" she questioned him.

He didn't say anything.

* * *

The trip to the classroom felt longer this time and the main school poke fun at them all, save for Minako for some reason. She actually heard some pitying comments from the surrounding crowds and really want to know why she wasn't being put in the same boat as her friends. It was suspicious. She didn't like it in the least and wanted to know what was going on. Not only with them but with Takebayashi, she didn't take betrayal well. Not well at all, part of the reason she had been so surprised at the forgiving nature of the classroom at her act of treachery.

When they reach the classroom, everyone moved around unsure what to do with themselves and for the longest time no one uttered a word. Not even when Karasuma-sensei came in to return her cell phone with a soft threat telling her she wasn't to try and get a free hit from Grip. The silence finally ended when Maehara exploded, "What's with that guy?!" he yelled slamming his fist against the chalk board. Growling he glared out at everyone, "I can't believe he even threw away a chance at ten billion yes to ditch us!" he barked.

Nodding furious, Kimura growled, "And he even said this place was hell!" he snapped.

Scoffing, Minako glared at the surface of her desk, "He's about to get a true taste of hell in that classroom. It's unlike anything he's use too…" she said trailing off. In Class A, few relaxed and it was all about being superior. There was no friendships, just relationships that were created with the intent to aid another. "He'll learn that all too well," she muttered. After all she knew, true she had only been in that class a little while before she got dumped but it was long enough.

It was a stressful environment.

Sighing, Hinata frowned, "Even if he was forced to say that, that's just wrong," she cried.

From her desk, Megu gazed on with a calm expression that was a combination of sadness and quiet anger as she thought, "It is true that Takebayashi-kun's grades suddenly improved, but I believe that's only because he was taught by Korosensei in Class E. If he even forgot that much, then I can't look at him the same way," she said.

Frowning, Minako sighed at the heavy atmosphere, "We should go see what he says after school. Get his side of the story and find out if this is his choice or if he's been brainwashed. Then go from there," she voiced, many muttered in agreement.

Looking around, Nagisa let his gaze fall on Minako, "Then what? What do we do when he or if he even tells us why he did what he did?" he asked.

Crossing her arms, Minako furrowed her brow as dark thoughts filled her mind, "We act accordingly, I'll let you guys figure out that…my ideas would get us arrested," she said annoyed. If this was the chairman…she had even more reasons to burn down his school. Burn down the thing he loved most, he seemed too cared more about his school system than his own son.

"…Your thinking of burning down the school aren't you," said Okuda knowingly.

Looking away from the bespectacled girl, Minako frowned, "I admit nothing," she said.

* * *

They were all lined up and waiting for him.

Standing between Mimura and Okajima, Minako watched as at last Takebayashi made his way out of the building receiving goodbyes from other students. He certainly was popular now. Scowling, Maehara glared at their former classmate, "Hey, Takebayashi!" he yelled.

Pausing, the bespectacled boy turned to face them not looking all that surprised at their appearance, "Care to explain Why didn't you discuss this with us Takebayashi?" asked Isogai calmly.

Surging forward, Okuda surprised everyone when she spoke out, "There's a reason for this, right? You helped out so much during out summer vacation trip! And didn't we all have fun together during the regular school year too?!" she asked. She was desperately hoping for an answer that wouldn't be connected to betrayal.

Walking forward, Karma watched Takebayashi coolly a tiny smirk touching him, "The ten billion bounty. Depending on how we kill him, it seems like they're going to raise it even more. I guess you don't need you share, Takebayashi. How selfless of you~" he said sarcastically.

Standing completely still listening to the three of them, Takebayashi sighed before pushing up his glasses, "One billion yen at best," he said confusing the class. Continuing on, he explained his words, "I would never be able to get the ten billion on my own. Even if I was able to help to successfully kill him in a group, the help I'd be able to provide would probably be worth about one billion yen," he told them softly, there was a hint of misery in his voice.

Takebayashi was probably like her, wanted to be useful to the class but hadn't quite found how he could be useful. She found hers through archery and traps, but he hadn't quite found his yet.

Continuing on, he frowned, "My family has been running a hospital for generations. Even my two older brothers are in the Todai Medical Department. A billion yen is something my family could earn by working. It's a house with the motto of, 'Of course you could so it,' being incapable, I'm not treated as part of the family. Even if I got my hands on a billion yen, my family would never accept me. 'Good for you,' 'The good-for-nothing of this family had his life saved by luck,' that's what would await me," he told them in a somber voice. He wasn't looking for their sympathy, just their understanding and Minako could feel her anger ebbing away at this.

She could understand why he was doing this now, family was the biggest shackle one could wear.

Gazing out at them all, he frowned, "I was able to report my grades to my parents for the first time yesterday. That I received the top class grades, and that I could leave Class E," he said, the look on his face was bitter. "You worked hard. You were able to hang on by a thread. Just to hear **those** words, I had to suffer through so much studying!" he said upset.

No one could speak out against him, he had a valid reason even if it wasn't one they could all truly understand and it wasn't something they could fault him for. Everyone yearned to fit in with their family, "For me, even more so than the end of the world, or ten billion yen, it's much more important that I'm accepted by my family," he told them.

Turning his back on them, he slowly retreated, "I know that I'm a traitor, and that I'm being ungrateful. I pray that your assassination goes well," he said taking his leave.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, Minako found Nagisa rushing forward, "Hold on, Takeba-," he started only to be stopped by two. Minako threw out her arm to block his path while Kanzaki grabbed his arm, "Minako-chan, Kanzaki-san," he questioned.

Smiling at him, Kanzaki shook her head, "Give it up, Nagisa-kun. Parents' chains…they bind you an extremely painful place and don't let go. So…don't try to forcefully pull him away," she said.

Sighing, Minako watched his retreating form, "The only way he can sever away those chains is when he chooses too, we can't force it only support his decision and hope the best for him. If he wants to step out from their shadows it has to be his choice," she said getting a nod from Kanzaki.

Standing together they all watched as one of their own left them throwing behind the binds he felt were his weakness, Minako just hoped that he could find solace with his choice. Muttering goodbyes they all split up and made their ways home each lost in their thoughts. Heading home herself, Minako sighed, she wonder what Korosensei would do about Takebayashi.

He was sure to do something.

Gazing ahead, she slowed down her walk when she found a familiar figure up ahead. Asano was leaning against a wall just steps away from her with two girls from some nearby school. What was this? Him trying to make her jealous because it wouldn't work. She liked Karma not him so he could date all the girls he wanted and more.

Watching him closer though, she found him completely quiet with a twitching eyebrow as the two chatted with him. No that wasn't what was going on. He was probably waiting for her so he could further threaten her or something and these two saw him and wanted to talk to the cute boy. The fact he wasn't talking to them only further their desire to get to know him. She would help him out this once, sighing quietly she gave a silent apology to Class E that she was about to help the enemy. But right now she wanted him in a good mood considering she still had some business with him.

Prepping herself, she screwed on a smile and ran toward the trio, "Asano-kun!" she cried cheery.

At once he snapped to attention and turned to her, when he caught sight he gaze at her surprised while both girls watched her with misery painted on their faces. Reaching him, she beamed, "Sorry! I didn't keep you waiting long did I~" she asked in a sing-song voice while giving him a cutesy look, the very one she would give to her brother when she tried to get out of trouble.

Gazing at her, Asano redden ever so slightly as he pushed from the wall, "…No" he said.

Watching him curious, she wondered if he was still embarrassed over what happened earlier. Feeling the girl's eyes she decided to forget it, "I'm really sorry, I got scolded again! You're not mad right~" she asked grabbing his arm. Blushing a little more he shook his head, "Good!" she said hugging his arm to her chest, before pretending to finally take notice of the other two, "Oh, I'm sorry who are you?" she asked them.

Sighing both girls turned away and walked off with pouts, muttering to each other, "Of course he has a girlfriend…cute one at that. She looks like a princess," the first groaned.

The other shook her head, "All boys care about is the chest," she told her friend.

Keeping Asano's arm within her grasp Minako released him the moment the girls turned a corner, "We forget that ever happen…along with the closet," she said turning to him, finding him looking away. Stepping away from him as he gave her a quiet nod, she sighed, "I told Karma before you came bitching at me…and I'm not sorry. Also if you need to talk to me, please do it through cell phones or up front and personal. I don't like being pulled into dark places, it makes me nervous and I've had enough trouble with my nerves thanks to you and your dad," she told him. Her blood pressure wasn't going to be the good zone today and that would only get Izaya pissy.

Sighing, he nodded again still not looking her in the eye. Watching him confused, she tried to peer at him in the eye only to have him turn his head into the other direction, "…Why aren't you looking at me?" she asked him confused. Getting no answer, she frowned, "Are you still embarrassed about what happen? Because you just touched my chest…you didn't see me naked," she said. She hated that kind of stuff but it had been an accident so she was able to take it better than if it hadn't.

Turning to her, he still had a hint of a blush, "Shut up! I'm not embarrassed about that," he snapped.

Staring him down, she chose to not point out that he was indeed embarrassed. Maybe the almighty Asano wasn't all that familiar with girls like the rumors said he was. Then again, most were probably fake because she doubted he would do secret girlfriends, "…What do you want Asano?" she asked him.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "I need to tell you what day we get together," he said.

Looking at him confused at first, she groaned when she remember what he was talking about, "…Day? Oh, right, the devil wants us to get together once a week…can't we lie and say we have? I don't want to spend any more time than I have to with you! I rather spend my time with Karma-kun than waste any free time on you," she said annoyed. She didn't want to spend any time with him outside of school and she was pretty sure that feeling was mutual! She much rather have fun with Class E, at least with them she knew she have a good time.

Scowling at her, an irritated look touched Asano, "In case you've forgotten, I'm the catch here! You should consider yourself lucky that you even got to be connected to me for a little while!" he snapped.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "For the last time, over confidence is not an attractive feature! Beside why would I ever even consider you a catch? Whatever time I've spent with you consists of you barking orders at me and threatening me. Your horrible attitude totally outshines your attractiveness!" she said annoyed, why would he ever think she would consider him a catch.

Stepping back a moment, Asano looked at her surprised, "You think I'm attractive?" he asked.

Turning away from him, she sighed seriously did he need that much validation, "Duh, I have to be blind if I didn't. Even if you're a jerk your still pleasing to the eyes. I just don't care because I'm not going to date a boy just because he looks good. I want a good heart in my guy. Now tell me what day already or tell me we don't have to meet up," she said annoyed. She needed to get home and get started on her outside project to end this engagement. She talked to Ritsu who told her she would appear on her phone when she got home so the two of them could talk. Once she got a yes or no from Ritsu she would move on to Bitch-sensei.

They were an important part of her plan.

Hearing a sigh from Asano, she looked back and found him not looking at her again, "We have to meet up, trust me if we don't he'll come after us and make us get together. You don't want that. As for the day, we'll meet ever Wednesday unless I have something with the student council. If I do I'll text you, if I don't then I want you to meet me outside the front gates," he said quickly.

Frowning, Minako nodded, no need to argue with him. Even if he was just exposing them like he barked at her in the closet not to do, she wouldn't question it and just agree. She would like to know why the heck he was acting so embarrassed right now though. She thought they were over him groping her. Watching him for a minute more she sighed, "What are we doing on these fake dates? Also how long do they have to be?" she asked him.

"I don't care and he said long enough that it appears were getting to know each other," he said.

Turning to face him again, she nodded before smiling at him, "Fine, then I plan them and you get no room to argue since you are being of no help," she said. If she was going to be forced to spend time with him then she would at least do it in a fashion she could enjoy. Plus he could fight which would give her time to go out without Izaya hovering over her.

Still not looking her in the eye, he nodded, "Fine," he said.

Watching him, she frowned, he was being rather passive considering things. She wondered if he was sick, he wasn't taunting her about Takebayashi and wasn't looking her in the eye at all. Seriously, what was up with him, maybe he was catching a cold, "…I'm going now," she said unsure how to take this Asano right, it felt like he was tricking her.

Getting a silent nod, she continued on home blocking Asano from her mind as she recited in her head what she would say to Ritsu once she was in the safety of her room. Once home, she ignored her father who trailed after her trying to get her to talk to him. He was getting pretty desperate too because when she reached her room she found couple of gifts on her desk. Sighing as she dumped it over on her bed with plans to give them to friends, she pull out her phone and locked her door.

Any minute Ritsu would arrive and she could truly start her plan.

* * *

Depression was still heavy in the air the next day. No one wanted to talk about what caused this depression, but rather chose to sit in silence till their octopus teacher arrived. Picking at some tape on her desk, Minako looked over at Karma who gazed at the ceiling. "…Wouldn't happen to know where the octopus is would you?" she asked.

Looking over at her, he shook his head, "…Right," she said leaning back in her own seat.

It was about that time they hear noises out in the hall. Looking over with everyone they all watched in disbelief as a pure black Korosensei came in, "Good Morning!" he said in a cheerful voice.

Looking at him, Maehara watched their teacher confused, "Why are you black all of a sudden, Korosensei?" he asked.

Grinning, or at least she assumed he was, Korosensei answer back easily, "I quickly went to Africa to get a tan," he told him happily.

"You sure you didn't confuse Africa with the sun?" asked Minako drily.

Laughing, he nodded, "Quite, I went for a drive with the Maasai people! Even exchanged email addresses with some of them!" he said cheerfully. Sighing, Minako held back on asking why he would do such a thing, she probably would only get an answer that would make her head ache. "With this, sensei is now a perfect ninja! Even if I move within a group of people. I won't attract any attention," he said gleefully.

Standing up, Minako pointed at him, "You'd attract attention in a scary way!" she snapped making him wilt at once.

Nodding from her seat, Hinata frowned, "First of all, what for?!" she asked.

Sitting down, Minako watched and waited for the answer from the scheming octopus, "Obviously, for Takebayashi-kun's aftercare," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ignoring how Africa was to help with that, Minako gazed in wonder with everyone else, "Aftercare?" questioned Okajima curious.

Nodding, Korosensei at once launched into an explanation, "Seeing as how he left of his own will, we can't hold him back. However, sensei has a responsibility to look, whether or not he is able to adjust to his new environment. Of course, this is only sensei's job. All of you, please go about your days as usual," he said casually pulling out his roll book. The class fell silent as they all tried to come up with their decision, but Minako didn't need time to think.

Standing up with a smile, she raised her hand, "I'll come, I don't trust anything under that demon's gaze and I want to make sure he's not drinking the cool-aid just yet," she said casually.

Smiling, Maehara chuckled, "Queen's right, we should go check out the situation a bit, too. Assassination included that Otaku's a dangerous guy," he said amused.

Nodding Sugino grinned easily, "Besides he was a fellow member in our attempt to kill the same target," he said scratching his head.

Frowning, Hinano sighed, "There's no helping that he left, but I don't want him to turn into a creep from the chairman's brainwashing. Like Minako said, we got to keep him from drinking the cool-aid," she said, still looking a bit unsure.

Smiling out at them, Korosensei nodded, "A bond formed by killing intent," he said pleased.

* * *

Class A, how long had it been since she was in that class. She didn't last long, it seemed like only a month in before she was demoted to C so they could keep their image. Minako had no problem keeping the grades. She just had to study every day like she did now, her probably was she could never take the pressure the class was under. The small amount of time she was in Class A consist of her staying in the hospital. She hoped Takebayashi could take the pressure…the environment in there was much different from anything he was use too. A, was an entirely different world. Sitting in the bushes crouched between Karma and Rio, she watched as the students chatted easily with each other. At one point, two boys spoke to Takebayashi which got Asano's attention.

After that Minako let her gaze drift to the boy who was to be her future husband, if her father had anything to say about it. Watching him as he sat in his domain she found he played a different role in the classroom, he wore a charming smile and seemed so kind. Whenever someone spoke to him, he spoke back and seemed just as merry as could be. He was nothing like he been with her, no this Asano was eon different.

He had so many sides to him just like Karma.

When he first approached her, he showed her he was indeed his father's son. He was tactical and cunning, controlling and manipulative, and just over all perplexing. He watched her so closely during each meeting that she felt naked and exposed under his eyes, eyes that looked for lies. Then he showed her a small sign of weakness, his father, yet just as quickly as he showed it he reminded her he could ruin her should she cross him.

Then when she did…he was horrifying. He promised her revenge without uttering a single word and when he found out how to exact that revenge he created a plan worthy of the devil in seconds.

At the summer home however, he showed her another side to himself. He had kindness, he didn't shove her away when she had her mini break down and didn't speak a word to anyone. He even let her make a fool of herself and hug him while she was still under the illusion she was with her twin. Not making fun of her for it. After that he showed he was as much as a teen as her, he still played…differently of course, but he chased her through the house and the woods with a genuine smile on his face.

With that smile, he had been ten times more handsome than he had even been in school.

Then he had some gentleman traits in him, he had been a jerk about it but he offered to carry her when he found out about her feet and unlike her crush, his groping had been a pure accident. She also betted that he was about to apologize before Karma came busting in like Prince Charming.

A dashing Prince Charming!

The last face he showed her had been yesterday, he was been uncharacteristically nervous showing her that he wasn't completely in control. He was pretty unsure of himself after his accidental groping, "Minako?" muttered Rio. Ripping her eyes from Asano, Minako turned over to Rio who was giving her a look, "You alright?" she asked her.

Frowning, she nodded, "Yeah…just weirded out is all," she muttered. She never wanted to get to know Asano, not once during school did she fantasy about getting to know him and getting asked out by him, yet she was living most girls dream right now. She had always heard of him when she was in the main school but only caught glimpses of him, during those glances she came to the notion he was someone who was dangerous to her.

Then when she discovered his connection with the chairman, that notion turned into a fact.

Every time she found herself about to come in contact with him she went in the opposite direction he was going in, even if it made her trip longer. Whenever something required cooperation between classes and she was picked to be the female represented and he was the male of his class. She found a way to sweeten the deal for another girl to take it. She spent so much time avoiding him and the few times they came in contact she practically plastered herself to the wall.

She never wanted to be known to him, yet here she was engaged to him...fate was just strange.

They spent the entire day watching Takebayashi and before she knew it class was over. Watching Takebayashi talk to two other she frowned when a wilted look touched him. He must have asked them out to do something with him and got declined. He would have to get use to that though, the ones who didn't need to study twenty-four seven were the five jerks and they only hanged together. As for everyone else, they studied morning, noon, and night.

Smiling, Megu watched Takebayashi quietly, "Looks like he's going pretty well," she commented.

Nodding, Maehara sighed, "Doesn't he actually look more sociable now?" he asked.

Shoving his pinkie up his nose, Terasaka watched the boy annoyed, "Keh, that why I told you to just leave that four-eyes alone," he snapped.

Snorting, Minako looked over, "Who exactly came down the mountain the quickest, eager to see how he was doing?" she asked amused.

"Shut up," muttered Terasaka embarrassed.

Taking a few more minutes to watch him, Minako frowned when Asano came up to their classmate with a wick look in his eye. Something was about to go down, she hoped he was ready because the chairman was probably making his ultimate move. Takebayashi was to help remind people that they didn't want to be in Class E, she had a feeling that he was also going to make it more undesirable.

Following the two of them, Minako felt her stomach clench uncomfortably when they arrived at the chairman's office. The final move was being casted, "Looks like they've gone into the chairman's office," said Korosensei, watching the curtain covered windows.

Frowning Sugino watched the window's with a frown, "Damn, we can't see inside because of the curtains," he said with an uneasy expression.

Sighing, Minako casted a glance toward Korosensei, "…You sure you don't have X-Ray vision?" she asked him hopeful. She didn't like the thought of Takebayashi alone with dear old papa-in-law, if push came to shove he could at least fight Asano somewhat but not the chairman. The only one who could battle on even ground with that man was Korosensei. None of them even had a chance against the demon of education.

Sighing, Korosensei gazed at them all, "Alright everyone, it's time to head home so let's get a move on before the main school students start coming out. Please read over the chapters you find written on the board and if you need sensei to explain anything I'm a call away!" he said dismissing them.

Heading back up the mountain, Minako sighed as concerns for Takebayashi filled her head. She wondered what the chairman wanted with him. Once in the classroom, Minako scribbled down the chapters Korosensei put down for them to read. Happy to see she had already read then over the break, at least now she wouldn't have to worry too much about it all.

Bidding Rio goodbye, Minako made her way down the mountain and started toward town, sometime during their watching Takebayashi. Izaya sent her a message asking her to work at Café Dream and considering it was a maid she would be seeing dear old Papa-in-law. Unless he was unaware she would be going in which was a good possibility considering her punishment was over with.

She had a feeling she would still see him though.

* * *

Sighing to herself, Minako place the frilly hairband on her head. Today she would be wearing a dark red maid uniform with a knee length bell skirt with black slip peeking out from under it. It had no sleeves and but arm-warmers, that clung to her upper arms before flaring out at the elbows. Pulling on black tights she slipped her feet into dark red slipper shoe before making her way out. Grabbing a lace apron that tied around the waist.

Grabbing her order book and a pen she made her way to the front and waited for her first costumer of the day, it was about an hour in before she got her first customer. Today she just went through the motions as she worked, she just felt worried about Takebayashi being with the chairman. That man was so unnerving, no matter where you were with him and no matter the situation. He was just unnerving. She hoped he didn't know she would be in today because she didn't feel like dealing with him at all, hearing the bell ring she turned to the door with a smile and froze.

Standing before her looking equally shocked, Takebayashi stood completely still as he gazed at her in complete stunned. Sighing, Minako smiled and bowed her head, "Welcome to Café Dream master! Would you like to have a table upstairs or down? Or would you like a private room today?" she asked him. He said nothing, nodding her smile grew, "Private room it is master," she said grabbing his bag before beckoning him after.

Pushing up his glasses, he stumbled after her, "Um, Minak-" he started before stopping when she held up a hand to stop him.

Smiling, she turned to him, "Its Mina-chan, Master! Also don't worry about the price of our private rooms, today the House Master will take care of your expenses," she said opening up the door for the closest private room. Ushering him inside while he still protested, she ignored him and force him into a chair before putting his things up and handing him a menu.

Taking the menu, he set it down, "Minako-chan!" he said more forcefully.

Sighing, she stopped and turned to him, "Mina-chan…here I'm Mina-chan," she told him once more.

Watching her he let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine…Mina-chan…why are you here?" he asked her.

Standing still, she watched him and sighed, "…I work here when I get in trouble with my brother or if he's short on staff. I even have permission from the chairman…he says since I'm not working for money he doesn't see this as a job…personally I think he just likes screwing with me. He actually comes and teases me for hours when we do maid days," she said shaking her head.

Gazing at her shocked, he sat up a little straighter, "The chairman comes here," he said stunned.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Yep, let's just say I've become a favorite of his…in a peculiar way," she said not really sure how to explain it to him. She sort of wanted to tell everyone at once…but, that's right he was no longer one of her classmates and she promised Asano she wouldn't tell people of the main school…that had been why she said _this school_ instead of she wouldn't talk about it. Then again, right now they weren't students of the school.

Watching her closely, Takebayashi frowned, "…Can you not tell me because I'm no longer in Class E?" he asked her.

Gazing at him, she frowned at his expression, she didn't want to be mean but he did choose this for himself, "Takebayashi-kun don't think you'll win sympathy from me. You chose this, as for telling you it's not because you left, Asano made me promise not to tell anyone from the main school. You're technically apart of the main school now so I can't tell you, but if it helps I haven't told the class either…sort of dreading it," she said annoyed.

Going back to quiet, Takebayashi frowned, "…What would you do in my place?" he asked her.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned and thought that over, "I don't know…my relationship with my family in some ways is similar to you but opposite as well. You're seen as the useless member of your family and in many ways I'm consider useless even though they probably all starve if I stopped feeding them. Not to mention wallow in their own filth because I also take care of all the house hold stuff, for some reason dad won't hire maids or a housekeeper," she said rolling her eyes. She always thought that was how they looked at her because in many ways it was, they always looked at her as being unable to care for herself.

Watching her, Takebayashi frowned, "Why would your family consider you useless?" he asked confused, it didn't make much sense to him. To him, Minako was smart and she was only in Class E because she was blackmailed into it. She was able to return to the main school just like Karma. Not only that she was apparently a musical genius, Nagisa and Karma said that. She was a quick learner as well and despite her medical background she was still pretty durable.

Smiling, she chuckled, "Everything I've done in Class E…that's the only real physical stuff I've been allowed to do, I mean, I had archery but it was always just a hobby till Karasuma-sensei. My dad, he can't see me as anything other than the baby he had to leave at the hospital," she told him.

"…Hospital? You, oh right, you're a twin, I guess you were the weaker one," he said.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "We were born too early even for twins, Usagi was just strong enough to go home but I spent close to two months in the NICU. Ever since then, my papa can't see me as anything else but the brat who needed heart surgery two days after being born. As for my sister and brother, after Usagi was kill…they too began to see me that way. My family doesn't care if I'm capable because they only see me as incapable. They expect nothing from me and my papa even took away my choice for the future because that's all he sees," she told him with a frown in place.

Frowning, Takebayashi sighed, "…My family would willing accept you," he said.

Laughing, she smiled at him, "Mine would accept you…maybe we should trade," she said lightly.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Even if they frustrate and hurt me at time…I still love them," he said.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "I understand…now what would you like to have…Master Takebayashi-kun?" she asked him. Watching him open up the menu, Minako stood quietly as he looked through the menu scanning the selections. She wondered how long it would be till he gave up this part of himself, the part that loved maid cafes and such. If he wanted to become someone his family could be proud of, how long would it be because he began to change everything about himself?

Sighing, she frowned, "Master…may I make one last comment?" she questioned him.

Looking up surprised, Takebayashi closed the menu and nodded, "I don't mind," he said.

Nodding she turned to face him with open concern, "I respect your choice and I am in no way telling you to change it…but your happiness matters Takebayashi! I get you want to gain your family's approval but do you think you'll be happy if you give up yourself to do it. I was with Class A for a small while and I watched many of them throw away the people they use to be. I don't want to see you do that…I like you the way you are," she told him.

Silence rang through the room, Takebayashi gazed at her in surprise and opened his mouth to speak to her only to get interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. Peeking in, Mio smiled, "I'm sorry to disturb you master, but a regular has come and he is requesting Mina-chan," she said, she had an apologetic look on her face that just told Minako it was the chairman. Sighing, Minako frowned, "…Master, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you the rest of this visit…Mio-chan, will you please take care of him and his stay will be billed to the House Master…he's a friend!" she told her.

Looking at her surprised, Mio nodded and smiled, "Consider it done, I'll be back young master," she told Takebayashi before taking her leave.

Watching the door close, Minako gazed back, "I have one more thing to tell you…Karasuma-sensei once told me this and I think it will apply to you just as well. Even if your family doesn't see the accomplishments you've made, it doesn't stop it from being an accomplishment. So despite what you parents may have told you, you made it out of Class E due to your hard work so, congratulations Takebayashi-kun!" she told him, with a proud smile before taking her leave.

She didn't know what was in store for him in the future, but she hoped he whatever he was doing now would make him truly happy. That was her wish as his former classmate.

* * *

Another school assembly, she always hated these things. Standing in rows always made her feel like she was standing in line at some cult…which in some ways wasn't that far off for this school. "Doggie, wake me when it's over," she said with a sigh as she wondered what she would listen to today. Maybe Bitch-sensei wonderful edition of Phantasmic Improptu Piece.

Feeling his hand on her head, she looked up when he peered down, "You might want to tune in," he said nodding toward the stage. Gazing toward it, she frowned when Takebayashi took the stage for a second time. What would he be doing today? He seemed a lot different from the last time, more assure of himself…more confident. "He looks ready to take someone down," mutter Terasaka.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "I hope he's targeting the right person," she muttered worried.

She felt on edge, like they were about to witness something truly magnificent or utterly devastating. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and spoke directly into the mic, "Please…listen to what I would to do," he said. His voice was soft but unwavering, "The Class E in which I stayed is a gathering of weak people. Because they lack what we call academic strength, they receive discriminatory treatment from everyone in the main building," he said. It was like he was reading a script that was no doubt written by the chairman, feeling a small wave of depression. Minako looked down before his next words got her attention, "But for me, that Class E, is almost as comfortable to be in as a maid café," he said lightly, at once a new change came over him.

Looking up she found him relaxed with a carefree smile in place. Beaming at the stage she felt happy tears threatening to make an appearance, he made his choice! He made a great choice, "I was lying. Because I wanted to be strong. Because I wanted to be accepted. But even though I was the most useless among Class E, and betrayed them on top of that, my classmate still came to see how I was doing, many times. One classmate even wished me happiness. Sensei, even for a student like me, who had no knack for studying, he tried every method possible and schemed to teach me," he said happily, telling them all his story.

He gaze out at everyone as he spoke, "I, who was unaccepted by my family, and all of you, was treated as an equal by everyone of Class E," he told them. A flurry of whispers echoed through the gym and the teachers were in a panic. No doubt the chairman was sending someone to shut Takebayashi up, but it wouldn't matter…he said the most important part already.

Listening to their whispered, Takebayashi strengthen his voice to carry over them, "All of you, who are aiming to become distinctively strong, and be accepted by society…I believe you are right, and I respect you. But, for a little while longer, I'm fine with being weak. While bearing with weakness, and enjoying weakness, I will return to my life of aiming for the necks of the strong," he said.

The moment he was done, a familiar figure busted onto stage. Asano stalked toward Takebayashi infuriated, she couldn't hear what he said first. She heart what he said after that, everyone heard what he said next, "Take it back and apologize, Takebayashi! If you don't…" he threaten before stopping mid-step when Takebayashi held something up.

It looked like a reward.

Reaching into his shirt, Takebayashi began talking again, "I swiped this from the chairman's room. It's life a shield which commends a private school's best manger. The chairman is truly a strong person," he said. He held the entire audience, he pulled out a knife that everyone used for Koro-ball and lifted it up high in the air, "All his actions are rational," he said.

In one swift movement he shattered the reward and it rained down on the stage, sounding like musical notes as they fell. Standing before them all, look pretty badass in his own way Takebayashi flashed with a bright smile, "According to Asano-kun, in the past, another student who did this same thing or something like that. Thinking rationally, based on precedent. I'd say it's off to Class E, for me as well!" he said amused.

He then took his leave and headed off stage with Asano hot on his tail.

Well…he certainly showed them!

* * *

They all sat outside waiting for Karasuma-sensei stood before them, explaining what this semester would hold for them when dealing with assassination. "Beginning this second semester we will include a new element to our assassinations. One of which will be explosives," he said.

She and the class have two very different reactions, "EXPLOSIVES?!" they cried in surprised while she cried in joy.

Nodding at them, he went on, "Its power which won't go off in the open air, is very appealing from an assassination standpoint, but the dangerous way in which Terasaka-kun and the others tried to use it, is strictly forbidden," he said.

Looking over at the nervous look on Terasaka, Minako frowned, "Doggie what did you do?" she asked him suspiciously.

Continuing on, Karasuma dumped some books onto the ground, "For that purpose, I want one of you to completely learn the safe handling procedures of explosives," he said. Surging up with her hand already raised, Karasuma didn't even look at Minako as he said his next words, "Not you, the chairman requested you don't get to play with the explosives and I couldn't agree more…Little Miss Pyro," he said sternly. Wilting at once, Minako curled in on herself with a small sob as Rio patted her back in amusement, "My permission and the supervision of that one person will be the conditions for when we use the explosives. Now, who's willing to learn it?" he said.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako pointed to herself, "I am!" she cried.

Looking at her a little amused, he shook his head, "I'm not trusting a pyro with explosives," he said calmly as she glared.

Crossing her arms, Minako glared, "I'm not a pyro!" she shouted.

"You're a pyro," said the class in unison.

Wilting once more, Minako whined before snapping out of it when a certain student stepped up to the plate. Taking the books from Karasuma-sensei, Takebayashi glanced over them, "This isn't knowledge that would help with studies, but well, even this might come in handy at some point," he said casually.

Smiling, Karasuma-sensei tapped his forehead, "Can you memorize it, Takebayashi-kun?" he asked.

Pushing up his glasses, Takebayashi gave him a nod as Korosensei looked on, "Yes, if I turn it into a parody song of the second season's opening song, I'll get it done right away," he said.

Nodding, Karasuma jabbed over his shoulder at Minako, "You are never to help the pyromaniac with her plans," he said to the point.

"Stop picking on me!" sobbed Minako.

Looking down on her with a mocking smirk, Terasaka laughed, "Stop being a pyro and he'll stop picking on you," he said picking his nose with his pinkie again. Glaring at the large boy, Minako hit his arm and with that he shoved his finger up his nose to a painful point, making him howl.

Smiling and watching as Terasaka nursed a bleeding nose, Takebayashi watched Minako for minute before speaking up, "…So have you told your secret yet?" he questioned at once breaking the good mood. With that everyone went quiet and gazed at him confused, "I guess not," he said.

"You got another secret, queen?" asked Okajima.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Not really…it's more of a nightmare than a secret. I guess now is as good as ever to tell it though. I was going to wait till after everything with Takebayashi-kun was over with and I guess it's over with now…ugh I really don't want to say it," she said with a grimace.

"Tell," said Karma and Rio at once.

Frowning, she gave a stiff nod before standing up and taking a spot next to Karasuma-sensei, "Before I tell you I want to let you I'm already working on a solution as we speak…and if it doesn't work, I ask for your help in stopping it. If you don't want to get involved though, I completely understand because I am involved and I don't want to be," she said, putting that out their first.

Taking a deep breath, she scowled, "This summer break, um, this summer break, I got told something really awful by my dad…you see…I…I…" she said stumbling over her words. Getting questioning stares, she whined before just shouting it, "UGH my stupid dad engaged me to stupid Asano and if I don't find a way to end it I have to marry him once I graduate high school," she yelled.

She finally said it.

There was only a moment of silence before they all leaped to their feet and yelled out together, "WHAT?!" the class, save the two who already knew, cried.

"Are you serious?" asked Isogai stunned.

"I thought arrange marriages only happened in books!" said Maehara stunned.

"You're going to have to marry that jerk Queen?!" cried Okajima stunned.

"How awful! What does your father think you are some bargaining chip?!" yelled Megu.

"Is it absolutely final?" questioned Yada frowning.

"I ship KarmaxMinako! Not AsanoxMinako!" cried Kayano before taking notice of a certain red head who peered at her, "Um…hi," she said nervously before darting away.

"Like we'll let that jerk marry the queen!" scoffed Yoshida.

Nodding in agreement, Muramatsu shook his head, "Yeah like we'll let some loser who needs daddy to secure him a girl marry you! Asano's going down!" he cried.

Looking at them all surprised as they rushed toward her, Minako felt tears come to her eyes as happiness filled her. Reaching up to brush them away they only increased as sobs shook her to her core, she was so happy they were her friends. She was so happy she was in this class. She was so happy she here! "Ah queen don't cry!" said Mimura said patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so happy! I really glad I know you guys!" she said crying even harder.

Watching the exchanged, Rio gave a sigh of relief as Minako turning into a sobbing mess in front of the class. She knew it would be good for her, it was always better to share things that stressed you with friends, just like when she vented her frustrations to Minako. It was better out than in, "So Korosensei do you think you can help?" she asked turning to the octopus only to pause. Korosensei was completely frozen, he was grey and looked like he tasted something sour. "…Korosensei?" she questioned amused.

He turned to her still looking stunned before snapping, "…Mi-Minako-chan's engaged?! BEFORE SENSEI!" he cried before balling like a baby himself.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	21. Twenty-One

**Yay! New chapter! I hope you enjoy it...I rewrote it five times! I hope it's perfect now. Today's chapter has some fluff! Actually it has a lot of fluff! Not only that it has the start of a sub arc.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

It took a bit for both her and Korosensei to stop crying but once their tears were under control the class went back into session and Karasuma had everyone going through the basics with him as a small refresher. Save for Minako who was getting a mini break due to her doctors concerns. Which she was not liking, it would only further Karasuma-sensei's thoughts about her not being fit for this class, which was wrong.

The only reason her body was out of whack was because of _dear_ old papa-in-law and her _lovely_ fiancé, between the two of them she hadn't had a moments rest. Sighing to herself, Minako watched as Karasuma worked with the boys first. Karma was looking particularly dashing! She didn't know why, but she found herself even more attracted to him. The way his hair fell around his face, the color of it, and she wanted to touch it so much.

She wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She wondered if it smelled good, she knew he smelled good because of all the times he came close to her. She wondered if she was scent pervert. She didn't care though, she wanted to know what his hair smelled like. It would be funny if his hair smelled like strawberries or cherries, but that didn't matter. She needed to take her eyes off him. She was going to blow everything if she didn't look away! Yet she couldn't.

Everything about Karma seemed to sparkle even more today!

His golden eyes glinted more, filled with his wicked joy as he used Terasaka as a shield before taking a successful swipe at Karasuma-sensei. She didn't care what the rest of the world thought of him, to her he was the perfect prince charming from the fairytales…only better! At least her prince could really fight and had a noble heart. His noble heart was just coupled with wicked intentions. Not that it matter to her! "Minako-chan!" said a voice in her ear.

Ripping her eyes from the red head, Minako turned to see Hinano smile at her with Yada and Rio, "Hey! What's up?" she questioned curious.

Sitting down beside her with Yada taking the other side of her and Rio behind, the other natural blond girl gave her a cutesy look. Minako always though Hinano was so cute! She had blond curls and the cutest smile! "Rio told us you have to meet up with Asano-san. When are you going to do that?" she asked her curious.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Tomorrow and future Wednesday's till I stop the marriage. Speaking of which I got to figure out what I'm going to do. I was able to get him to agree to let me make the decision for the forced dates…you guys got any ideas?" questioned Minako.

Sighing, Rio closed her eyes and thought it over, "Maybe you should keep to stuff like café's till you get more comfortable. Your plan is gonna take a bit right?" she asked her.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "Okay…I know a café that could work," she said.

"So what's your plan?" questioned Yada.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I can't tell. It has to be a complete secret for it to work. I've never told anyone about something I know how to do and the longer no one is aware the better it is for me and the better chance I have at winning. I can't tell a soul…but I will explain everything when I'm done, but for now…not a word to anyone! Except of course to Ritsu and Bitch-sensei both are key components of my plan," she told her.

Nodding, Yada gave a sigh, "So Minako-chan has a secret talent huh. Now I really can't wait to find out about it! So how are things at home?" she asked curious.

Snorting, Rio laughed, "Oh right that reminds me! Your dad is getting desperate to get back on your good side. He actually called me last night, asked me what he could do to buy your love back. Said he knows that's the only way he's going to get back in your good graces aside from canceling the engagement which is what he won't do," she said grinning from ear to ear.

Looking back, Minako raised an eyebrow, "Must have gotten desperate because he's going out of the country tomorrow…what you tell him?" she asked her.

Laughing, she gave her a thumbs up, "I told him he could buy you San Francisco and blow it up, because it would do three things. One give you a giant explosion which equals fire something that you love, two destroys the place Seo, the boy you hate more than Asano, lived at one time, and three would destroy one of the cities in the state of California!" she said amused. Seeing the dreamy look enter Minako's eyes Rio chuckled, "He told me that was physically impossible…so I told him to go to a new unusual pet!" she said amused.

Frowning, Yada cocked her head, "Why doesn't she like California?" she questioned curious.

Leaning back on her hands, Rio smiled, "Makoto, her elder sister, is a bit of a health nut; Minako thinks California is the blame for that. Last time Makoto came for a visit she threw out all of Minako's snacks and she was furious, wouldn't talk to her sister for days. She stayed over at my house till Izaya came begging for her to fed him real food…he never been a big fan on take out," she said amused.

Laughing, Yada smiled, "You know for Izaya to be a big scary guy, he sounds pretty cute from your and Minako's stories!" she said amused.

Nodding, Rio gazed up at the sky, "He's kind when it comes to Minako and her friends. He's a whole other person when it comes to his work and those he deems harmful to her…he's scary," she said shuddering, she had only see glimpse of his other side because she was Minako's longtime friend, she saw snippets through chance though. Those snippets were enough though, she never wanted to get onto Izaya's bad side because he could be evil when required.

Watching Rio slip into those thoughts, Yada and Hinano shared looks that said it was time to knock this subject, clearing her throat Hinano grabbed Minako's shoulder who was still lost in thoughts of San Francisco burning. Smiling when Minako snapped from her daze, she chuckled, "So, Minako-chan why are you on a break from practice?" she asked curious.

Sighing, Minako wilted, "Between the chairman and Asano, my heart isn't beating like usual and my doctor is worried. He wants me to take it easy to see if I've worsen my condition or if it really is stress like I've said. I kept telling him though, I'm not overworking myself…I can tell when I over work myself, plus Korosensei keeps an ear out…he's interrupted practice between me and Karasuma-sensei before when I start getting complications. But I can't exactly tell my doctor about Korosensei so I have to do this rest to prove it," she said sighing.

Frowning, Yada crossed her arms, "I wonder why the chairman was been seeking you out…I mean why go out of his way to tease you. Even if you're his daughter-in-law, why would he waste time playing with you…he doesn't even deal with his own son," she said puzzled.

Falling into thought all girls thought that over, why would he do that? Letting out a hum, Rio crossed her arms, "Maybe…" she said trailing off getting the other's attention. "Maybe he's always wanted a girl? Maybe he wish Asano was born a girl…but I don't see why make pretend with Minako, unless his wife refuses to have more kids," she said puzzled.

"Maybe he doesn't want to chance having two sons and figures to play out his father-daughter fantasy with Minako," said Hinano with a grin.

Frowning, Minako looked at the girls, "…that makes me feel used…and creeped out…I don't even know how to react," she said confused.

"Maybe I should check it out!" said Fuwa appearing from behind.

Letting out screams of shock all girl darted away as Fuwa stood were they once were, giving a mischievous chuckle. There was a mystery at hand that was begging for her attention, was the chairman looking for a daughter replacement or was he just a jerk. Or could it be something that make absolutely no sense, those were the questions and she would find the answers. For she was Class E's detective!

* * *

Heading down the mountain alone, Minako sighed, Karasuma was giving out extra lessons for those who wanted them and she was left out because of the doctor. She really hated her body. It was always holding her back and causing her problems. Sighing again, she got a second jolt of surprise when an arm draped around her shoulder. Letting out her second scream of surprise, Minako darted away only to be stopped when a hand clasped the back of her shirt.

Laughing at her attempt to flee, Karma pulled Minako back revealing himself to her, "You really are bad at sensing your surroundings! You are definitely not infiltration material, Minako-chan!" he said amused, poking her cheek and she glared at him.

Glaring back with tears in her eyes, Minako cried, "What is with everyone and scaring me today! Have you people forgotten I have a bad heart!" she cried grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

Laughing Karma rubbed her head, "There, there! I didn't think I was going to scare you I called out to you and everything. But I thought you were the scream queen! I thought you liked being scare," he said teasingly to her as she still clutched the bottom of his shirt giving him a dry sobbed.

"I only like it when the scary stuff isn't real!" she cried.

Smiling, he began walking down once more with her still clutching his shirt, "Eh, is that so. So if I break into your house tonight and jump out you'll scream and cry…will you wet yourself too!" he asked gleefully only to laugh harder when she glared at him. Giving him a look that told him she dared him to do such a thing to her. Shaking his head, he kept on his teasing smile, "I won't do that I swear, I don't want to really give you a heart attack. I want Minako-chan to be happy and healthy!" he said amused, reaching over to grab her hand before pulling her along.

Walking with him, Minako felt a blush stain her cheeks once more. This was the third time now that she found herself holding hands with Karma, "…Didn't you want to train with Karasuma-sensei?" she asked him shyly as they walked down the mountain together. She didn't want him to leave but she was kind of curious why he wasn't up there training with everyone else and hoped he wasn't being lazy.

Pulling out an Anti-sensei knife, Karma twirled it around a couple of times, "He's just working on knife work and I work on it every day…missing this won't do anything to me," he said casually. Staying quiet the two of them walked hand in hand before Karma looked back with a sly smile, "Besides I thought we could finish up that promise of yours!" he said, an evil look touching him once more.

Watching him skeptically, Minako frowned, "Promise?" she questioned.

Releasing her hand, he pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open to show her a picture she never wanted to see! Gapping, she flushed right red as she gazed at her own nervous blushing face, it was the picture he snapped of her when she was in that evil pink bunny costume, the monstrosity that sent both him and Nagisa into a laughing fit that they wouldn't let up even when she glared. "Karma! Take that off your phone right now!" she cried reaching for his cell.

Holding it up out of reach, he grinned, "If you get an embarrassing photo of me, I get one of you!" he said with a smirk as she glared at him. "Oh come on! It's only fair, although I can get why you're not too thrilled on me having this photo of you," he said with a mischievous tone.

Frowning, she crossed her arms as they continued on, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Grinning he leaned forward and whispered his answer, "Well it is rather…erotic!" he purred.

Looking at him mortified, Minako's face burned even brighter, "WHAT!" she cried. What?! What in the world would make him say that?! Shaking her head, she cried out, "Don't you dare say that? How in the world would that picture ever be that! You're just making a dirty joke!" she cried mortified.

Smiling he let out a hum, "Hmm, well if you don't believe me why don't we ask someone else? Oh I know how about Asano-kun?!" he said happily pulling her phone from his pocket before going to her contacts, when the hell did he even wipe it from her pocket! Letting out a hushed scream Minako lunged for Karma. Running away, he laughed out evilly as she gave chase, "Oh come on Minako! It's a legitimate question for your fiancé!" he said tapping away on his cell as he copied down Asano's number.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled.

Dancing away from her, Karma smirked as he ran from Minako finally ducking behind a tree letting her run past him and away. Leaning against the tree he finished copying Asano's number before typing up a message with the photo of Minako. It was mean of him, yes, he knew that. Yet he was quite irritated that already Asano got to second base with Minako…accident or not.

Gazing at the photo of her blushing face, he frowned, he rather not share this photo with Asano…he had plans to send these photos to Nagisa in class but that was about all. Nagisa would delete them after freaking out! Which would mean they were all his to enjoy, but he was kind of irritated and feeling mean. Asano, he wouldn't let that jerk marry Minako, especially after he came to terms that he actually felt more than mild attraction toward her. But…he wasn't above dangling her in front of him, Asano could have all the moments he wanted with Minako but in the end she liked him.

So why not tease the one she was promised too.

Even if he got feelings for her it wouldn't mean a thing. She liked him, she liked him since they were kids so there was no way she could ever come to like Asano. Closing his phone, he smiled and stepped out ready to retrieve Minako so they could go back to his house and finish up her promise. He got some fresh costumes for her to try!

"Minako, come out, come out where ever you are!" he cried.

Pausing he frowned when he heard her let out a surprise scream, "Did she already run into trouble?" he muttered curious. Heading toward the screams at a trot he chuckled, he really did need to hang out with her more, she was just like Nagisa. Attracted trouble like no tomorrow…only unlike Nagisa, Karma wouldn't always feel an underlying chill. She was just what she appeared to be…she wasn't a snake in hiding who could sneak up on him.

* * *

Looking up and down the streets, Minako whined, "Damn it! He better not even think to send that to that jerk!" she snapped irritated. She did not want Asano to see her in such a state, she didn't want Karma and Nagisa to see her in such a state.

Nagisa helped her not feel as embarrassed thanks to all his laughter…she knew how bizarre that sounded but still she liked that he laughed. It felt better than having a boy look at her any other way in that kind of state. She would still like to know where the hell Karma even got those outfits?! Seriously what teenage boy just had those kinds of outfits laying around…okay, true her brother had those kinds of outfits laying around in his closet for her and Makoto but he was a weirdo.

Karma…he wasn't a weirdo!

At least not in that way. Then again, maybe she was completely wrong and he was. Oh she didn't know what to think all she knew was she didn't want anyone else to see her in that outfit, "Damn it Karma where the hell are you!" she barked running through the streets. Pausing at one intersection she frowned when she found only a flower stand. Sighing, she looked around before pausing, looking at the flower stand she crossed her arms. She didn't know why but something felt off about that. Walking toward it, she raised an eyebrow, the flowers were real the sweet scent of lilies, cosmos, and carnations drifted to her. They were lovely really…wait, but where was the flower seller.

She sensed them a minute to late. One second she was wondering where the vendor ran off, the next she felt hands threading through her hair as a creepy voice whispered, "_Blondie!"_ into her ear. Letting out a terrified scream for the third time this day, Minako tried to pull away from her attack only to be trapped by them as they rubbed her hair, yelling blondie over and over.

That was how Karma found her; her caught in some unknown assailant's grasp as they fondled her hair and hugged her tight. Struggling as Karma trotted up, she found him watching her amused as she wiggled within her captor's grasp. Smiling he crossed his arms and cocked his head, "Having fun?" he questioned laughing far too casually as she glared.

"Do something!" she shouted.

Nodding he gave her a yes before walking up and snapping his fingers, at once her attacker stopped what he was doing and Karma pulled her away letting her take position behind him. She finally got a look at her attacker and found he wasn't what she was expecting at all. He looked like some dopey guy with an easy going smile, he was pretty cute with dirty blond hair that was more brown than blonde, "Ah, so sorry I must have scared you! I just couldn't help myself when I saw your hair," he said laughing easily, looking a tad embarrassed.

Watching him, Karma smiled as he pulled out his cell phone waving it threateningly out in front of the guy, "You think a small apology is gonna work? I could get you arrested for what you did mister! What are you going to give as compensation?" he asked deviously.

Paling at once the guy waved his hands, "No please don't do that! Really I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help myself when I saw her hair!" he exclaimed looking worried as he flailed about. Running toward his stand he opened up his register, "What do I have to pay for your silence!" he cried.

Opening his mouth, Karma went to name his price only to get stopped when Minako slapped hands over his mouth, "You don't have to pay! Just don't do that again!" she snapped.

Frowning the man let out a doubtful hum, "I would like to say I wouldn't…but well, um, I can't really control myself when I see such pretty blond hair! It's so rare over here in Japan, at least the natural blond is, I loose myself when I see it!" he said getting a dopy smile on his face as he gazed at her.

Sighing, feeling a little more at ease, Minako stepped out from behind Karma and openly scowled at the strange flower vendor. She didn't know how to explain it but she felt rather at easy around him, even if he just practically attacked her it had been rather innocent. Still what was the obsession with blond hair? "Um, what's your deal with my hair…or rather blond hair?" she questioned.

Grinning, he chuckled, "My mother had blond hair! It was almost as pretty as yours, but she died when I was real young so I don't remember much about it! I just remember how lovely it was, I loved brushing it for her!" he said with a dreamy look in his eye.

Nodding, she sighed, "Okay…I won't call the cops but please don't jump me like that again…it looks like we'll be crossing each other in the future. My house is this way and I rather I didn't get jumped every time I come this way. My heart can't take that kind of surprise every day," she said weakly.

Smiling at her, the vendor beamed, "Thanks so much!" he said happily, before turning toward his kart for a moment pulling out some flowers. Three Cosmo's in dark pink, light pink, and white along with two pink roses, "Here! Since you aren't gonna report me unlike the other blonds I've crossed a special bouquet just for you! On the house!" he said handing it over.

Taking the flowers, she smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Hearing a snort, she looked back and found Karma smirking at the vendor, "Smooth, paying off a girl with flowers. I'll have to remember that," he said amused, before frowning when his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pants pocket he clicked off it and shoved it back in, "Well as fun as it was watching you act like a weirdo over her hair, we got stuff to do. Come on, Minako! I got lots of fun planned!" said Karma, with an evil smile in place while Minako grimace.

Watching the two teens wander off the flower vendor smiled and waved before chuckling when they finally left his line of sight. Beaming he sighed, "Minako-chan, has grown up so much, Maria! She looks just like you, which means she gonna turn into quite the beauty! Seems to be as popular as you too!" he said casually arranging the flowers.

Pausing, he gave out a hum, "Well, I told myself I wouldn't decide on what to do about her till after I saw her! I know that, that, Gastro fellow finally told her everything. After all I got reports she saw him without anyone else present and he got my permission to tell her so all is well in that department. So, I think I'll ignore your warnings, Maria. After all I took care of things so it could never be a threat to me so…I'm going to have some fun with your little, Minako-chan!" he said cheerfully as he composed a bright bouquet, he would weave her into his plans for Korosensei.

Feeling some cheer, he chuckled, "Let's see if she's as hard to break as you, Maria!" he cheered.

* * *

Karma put her through another afternoon of cosplay tortured and snapped lots of photo, she was going to have to try and steal his phone at one point. She would seriously like to know where the hell he was getting these costumes as well! Not only that she would like to know who he was texting. First though she would like to know where the costumes came from though. When she found out she was seriously going to burn the damn place down, because Karma just knew what to say to get her blushing bright red when she wore those various costumes of his. Then when he snapped the photos he teased her relentlessly making it ten times worst!

Sighing as she finally reached the house she frowned when she found her dad standing at the door waiting for her, "…Your late…were you out with Rio?" he questioned.

Giving yet another sigh, she frowned, "No, another friend," she told him. There was no ways he tell him she was with Karma, her entire family including dear old dad knew who he was and what he was to her, hell even auntie and Simon knew who he was. She seriously sucked at keeping her crush a secret as a kid, she just raved and raved about the red head.

She had been an extremely love sick child.

Nodding, taking her word on the matter Mori held the door open for her, "Um, did you like those presents I got for you?" he asked anxiously.

Frowning, she looked over her shoulder, "No, but my friends did. Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun are really excited to see the opening of that amusement park. They can't believe you were able to get a private tour. Then Terasaka-kun, Hazama-chan, Muramatsu-kun, and Yoshida-kun said they can't wait for the concert and Nagisa-kun is looking forward to playing that game you got. Yada-san adores those dresses and Kayano-chan loved the sweets…so my friends have really enjoyed you trying to buy my love and ask that you keep trying," she said casually.

Sighing, he nodded, "Glad to know they're at least being enjoyed," he said dejectedly.

Turning back to him, she smiled, "So what's today's attempt?" she asked him cheerfully.

Gazing at her, he frowned, "Minako…I want to protect you. Gakushū-kun is a good boy who can help you with the company and take care of you! Gakuhō, has done a wonderful job raising him and he is everything I want in a son-in-law and you'll see he's everything you want as a husband! Give him a chance at least," he pleaded with her.

Whipping around, Minako glared at her father, "NO! I hate you controlling my life! I put up with it for as long as I did because I know how much you were hurting after mom but enough is enough! You took away my choice for the future! Do you know how much that hurts?! Do you really distrust me that much daddy?!" she asked him annoyed.

Frowning, Mori sighed, "I trust you…I do, out of your siblings I do trust you because you have shown me you're at least sensible but I just can't leave your future up for debate, Minako. I will protect you no matter what and I'm sorry you dislike this choice but I'm not changing it…but to help you get over this…I got something to help you while I'm gone," he said clearing his throat.

Rolling her eyes, Minako crossed her arms, "…What did you do, buy me a pony…because that didn't work when I five and it's not going to work now!" she snapped.

Smiling, he shook his head, "I didn't buy you a pony…this is something a little more sentimental," he said with a soft expression.

Looking at him puzzled, Minako nodded, "I'll bite…what is it," she questioned.

Waving his hand, beckoning her to follow him, he led her up to her room and when she entered she found two large wooden chest in her room. Eyeing him, she walked up and lifted up the lid on one to show stacks upon stacks of CD cases, "…Okay, I mean I know I like music but…" she said before trailing off. Reaching in she picked one CD up and found her father's handwriting on it and it read 'Twin's first steps,' looking through she found other labeled similarly.

There were quiet footsteps coming toward her before she felt a warm hand, "…You remember your mother liked to record everything…I've had all the tapes but onto DVD's and now you have copies of everything. I'm not sure if this will help you with your anger toward me, but I figure it couldn't make things worse. At least I hope, I know things in this family aren't normal and I'm sorry if this only upsets you but I thought having your mom and Usagi might make you feel better. If they don't tell me and I'll have them removed," he said softly.

Tears filled her eyes, reaching up to wipe them away she turned to her father and hugged him, "This is better than blowing up San Francisco! I'm still mad but thank you!" she sobbed. This was a wonderful present, this was something she would cherish forever.

Feeling him wrap his arms around her, he smiled, "I'm glad…I'm sorry I did something that upset you but I'm hardly ever here because of my work and I just want you protected. I would like you to give Asano-san a chance, but do what you wish. I'll just hope for the best, but in the meantime get lost in the past…maybe your mother can convince you. I'm sure she has something in there about the engagement…she was always a strange woman, she insisted on making videos for just in case scenarios. I don't even know what might be in there, she probably has the sex talk recorded along with female problems," he said.

Feeling a small jolt, Minako gazed at the stacks like it was a gold mine…she wondered if there was a video that revealed the truth about her past in there. Did dad know? If he did would he have taken anything resembling that out of the stack? Giving him another squeeze, she frowned, she was going to spend some time looking thoroughly through these videos, not only to see her past and her twin. But to also look for any words from her mother about her past as an assassin.

She believed Gastro and Uncle Grip…but she wouldn't mind hearing it from her mother as well.

"Thank you daddy," she said.

Smiling at her, Mori kissed her forehead, "Anything for you sweetheart," he said.

* * *

Sometimes Asano hated being the student council president. The only reason he even chose to run was because it was expected of him. He was the chairman's son so he had to be the president, but sometimes he wish he just hadn't taken the position. Other times he did like it, but most of the time he found himself leaving things to Ren, he usually had more sense than the others.

He didn't just shove it off on his friend, but out of everyone he could rely on it was usually Ren who he left things too. Listening to the same complaints as last time, Asano could feel his mind drifting off as he began listening less and less to the people at the meeting. He was curious how tomorrow would go. It would be the very first 'fake date' as, Minako put it. He ended up relinquishing all the decisions for these dates to her, which in the end he didn't mind all that much.

He had never been out on a date before so it wasn't as if he knew what to do. Not that she had a better idea because he checked around and found out she never dated as well. Ren confirmed this for him considering he lived across from the girl nearly forever. He still found it a little shocking that the flower house was Minako's, it fitted though. The princess lived in a castle of flowers!

Something Seo still couldn't get over…he really hoped he never found out about this engagement either because he would bellyache forever. He was already hinting at leaving his girlfriend and attempting to go after Minako once more. Not that he stood a chance, she had eyes solely for the red headed delinquent. Seo wouldn't listen to them though, he would give his friend one thing he had unwavering self-confidence that was unrivaled.

Still, even if it wasn't going to be forever Seo would bitch about his brief engagement to the so-called princess, whose popularity was once more secured…thanks to his father. He wondered if he started the rumors about Minako on the off chance this engagement of theirs went public. Either he did this so no one would question his decision on the engagement or he liked the image Minako held.

Whatever it was, he didn't care and he just wished Minako would hurry up and make her apparently life changing move so he could end things. It was going to be annoying to give up his Wednesday afternoons just to spend them with his brief fiancé. Hearing chairs push out he looked up to find people stretching and heading out to the hall with no bags. Must be a bathroom break, getting up as well Asano made a bee-line the nearest vending machine, he needed something to drink.

Hearing steps following him, he gazed back to see Seo and Ren following after. At once they launched into a conversation for the party this weekend. Ren promising girls a plenty, he was glad he was able to find an excuse to miss yet another one of those. It was annoying listening to giggling girls make fools of themselves and acted so fake. If he even started to date a girl, he wanted her to act herself from the very beginning. He had no desire investing himself into a relationship with a girl only to find out he hated everything about her. It was a waste of time. Getting himself green tea, he stepped back and let the other two choose their drinks before hearing his phone buzz.

"So what did Koyama ask you?" questioned Seo as he put in his money.

Chuckling flipping away his hair, Ren smiled, "He asked me to invite some true Japanese ladies! He said he's not interested in any girls who are Americanized!" he said lightly.

Pulling out his phone, Asano pulled up the text that was sent and frowned, he didn't know this number at all but there was a photograph attached. Who would send him a photo? Or was it a text not meant for him, although that hadn't ever happened before. Taking a drink he opened up the text and immediately spit it all over Ren and Seo when the photo appeared.

Dropping his can, Asano gazed at the photo on his photo and turned beet red, his hand shaking as it glared back at him. What was that picture…it was Minako.

Minako was on his phone. She looked…cute…and…slightly something else he didn't even want to think but with her blushing face and that shy, nervous expression it floated through his mind. She looked…erotic! It didn't help that she wore a bunny outfit! Why the hell was she even dressed in a bunny outfit, although it really did look good on her and fitted just right showing off the curves the girl had been blessed with.

The leotard was pale pink with no sleeves and had a sweetheart neckline, on the sides at her hips were two dusty pink bows. She had on black tights that made her legs look longer and on her feet two low high heels with ribbons that tried around her ankles. She also had two dusty pink ribbons around her wrist and a white collar around her neck with another dusty pink ribbon with three cosmos flowers. The piece to complete the outfit was a pair of bunny ear resting on her head.

"ASANO!" yelled someone snapping him from his shock.

Blinking away his shock, he turned off his phone and found Ren calmly wiping his face off with a towel while Seo glared at him looking furious that he had been spit on then ignored. "What the hell?" he questioned doing his best to hid his fury.

Looking at him, he frowned, "I have to go…Ren you're in charged," he said quickly pushing past the two and making his way down the hall. He heard a quiet yes from Ren before Seo drowned him out yelling after him for an explanation. Tearing into the room, he got a few questions but he ignore them and grabbed his stuff before practically running out of the school.

Who the hell sent him that?!

Also, why the hell was Minako even in an outfit like that! Along who the hell was she posing for! Did she decided to become a whore because daddy signed her freedom of marriage away? Quickly dashing that he shook his head, no, she wouldn't do that. He knew that, the way she acted that night said she was going to fight her father and his for her freedom. She wouldn't go about it this way.

…could she have been taken by someone?

Feeling a cold sensation hit him, he pulled out his phone and hit dial and called the number that photo had been sent from. It was pretty common knowledge that she had bad luck outside school, she was always targeted by lowlifes because of her hair. Still why would they send it to him…maybe they were screwing with her and said they send it to her boyfriend. She figured he could fight and it wasn't like he just ditch her, he wasn't that evil.

Hearing the phone pick up he was ready to speak only to have it hang up immediately. Simmering, he began to text, 'Let her go! I've already alerted the police and I'm currently tracking her phone,' he fibbed to her captors.

Walking along he started toward home, he had stuff to do just that at home. He always knew that it would eventually come in handy. He got it in the beginning to try and catch his father in a secret meeting only to never have it happen. Whatever his secret with Class E was, it had nothing to do with shady groups…either he didn't have to meet with people or whatever the secret was, was a government secret…he was in-between theory's for both circumstances.

Hearing his phone sound off, he paused when he read the message on the screen, 'Well, well aren't we a high-tech Casanova…but don't worry. Minako-chan is as safe as safe can be…unlike when she's with you Mr. Molester,' the sender wrote back.

Pausing, Asano gazed at phone and felt it hit him. He knew who this was and it took everything he had to stop from hurling his phone, 'AKABANE,' he wrote back.

It took the boy no time at all to write back, 'I'll give you credit you are a quick bastard! So how did you like that photo? I thought I give you a look at what you're going to miss. After all she doesn't have any desire to marry you and I thought you might be needing something to go with that groping you did. Which will be the last thing you ever do with her by the way,' Akabane wrote back.

Glaring at his phone, Asano felt irritation as he wrote back, 'I could care less about whatever she has! But you must have some worries if you think I do. Sort of going out of your way to tease me aren't you Akabane? What the matter now that she's taken you realize you like the imbecile?' he sent back feeling a splash of smugness. It would seem Akabane returned Minako's feelings and on top of that was actually jealous that he had this brief engagement with her. He must have corner Minako and played on her feelings for him, that or bullied her into taking that picture because from her expression she wasn't a willing participate. 'What's wrong, so insecure about your position that you have to bully the girl who infatuated with you into something she doesn't want to do?' he questioned smugly.

Such an ugly trait for him to have.

Minako would no doubt be looking for a new crush if he kept this crap up.

It was a couple of minutes before he got his next text, 'That's the best you can do?! It's a good thing she has better taste in boys than the idiot girls who pant after you. Yes, she's really an imbecile for liking me,' Akabane mocked.

Growling, Asano was ready to punch in a new insult only to stop when he heard a car pulling over, looking over he grimaced at once when he recognized the car. Stopping, he hid his phone and waited for his father to make his appearance. Sighing, he waited for his father to come out which wasn't long, stepping out the chairman smiled at him, "…Out a little early aren't we Asano?" he questioned.

He was still pissed at him for the Takebayashi incident. Which he didn't get considering it had been his fault that the nerd hadn't be turned. He was the brainwashing master, while he was just supposed to do the menial labor for him, still what to tell him. Feeling a buzz, he let a smile slip on, he would just tell him what he wanted to hear, "…Minako asked me to meet with her…I figure you wouldn't object to me spending time with my fiancé," he said mockingly.

Father and son entered a stare down, neither would look away because they knew once they did it meant they lost. Finally the chairman let a slightly smug smile touch him, one Asano felt make his own smug, his father was so sure of himself that he thought he would fall for the blond twit so easily. His father really shouldn't be so set to believe he was invincible, but what came next felt like a punch in the gut as Asano was remind he was only the son. "…Well if it's Minako, we mustn't keep her waiting should we. After all a fiancé should be punctual. So how about a ride?" he asked.

…he hated his father.

Feeling another buzz, he closed his eyes momentarily…he also hated Akabane!

* * *

Standing outside the school gates, Minako sighed as she waited for Asano. She hoped he hurried up and got here soon. She wanted to get this date done and over with so she could get home. She had things to do. She needed to go shopping, start the laundry, and then she had to start dinner. Not only that but she wanted to go through those DVD's her dad left her. She was curious to see if her mother left her anything retaining to her former life.

Ever since she thought of it, it hadn't left her mind.

She wanted to see if her mother left her anything about her former life. To see what her mother had to say about everything. Not only that she had been meaning to speak to her aunt and cousin, the two had been busy every time she call and unable to pick up. She wanted to talk to them both about everything though. It was high time she let them in on the fact she knew everything and was a part of the Assassination Classroom, if they were ever called in she rather they already know about it.

Minako had no desire in shocking both of them. Auntie was sure to freak out and come busting into the classroom if she found out. She could see it even now. Giving a small laugh, she smiled, it would be hilarious but they really needed all the surprise attacks they could give Korosensei. Hearing her phone let out a chime, she reached into her pocket and found a text from Grip.

'Niece, what are you doing? I'm bored! Tell me what tragedy has befallen you this week, you seem to have the most hilarious mishaps,' he texted her.

Sighing, she shook her head, 'What kind of uncle are you! You're supposed to help me out and be supportive when I tell you my woes! Not make fun of me and ask me to tell them to you because you're bored! I have half a mind not to tell you…but I feel like complaining so you get something funny to entertain you today,' she texted.

Looking up when she heard a familiar voice she found Asano and his friends walking out, judging on the way they were it would be a few though. 'I got accidently molested…by my stupid, only in name, fiancé as he threatened me to not tell the school…to which Karma walk in on. So how's that for a laugh, also now I have to go on a 'fake date' with him...so how about a mercy killing?' she sent with a frown.

She was not looking forward to this 'fake date', sighing when her phone buzzed she opened up and was surprised when she found a picture message from Muramatsu instead. Opening up, she bit her lip and snorted in amusement at the picture that showed up. He sent her a photo of sleeping Yoshida, he had fallen asleep during their last lesson of the day and it looked like Karma got to him. Or the girls, considering the get up he had on.

His hair had been pulled into pigtails with pink ribbons and he had on some gaudy make up as he drooled away, blue eyeshadow, orange blush, and red lipstick. He even had on some eyeliner, 'Have fun on your date queen and if Asano causes you trouble we'll do something like this!' he sent.

That was how Asano found her, laughing at the picture of Yoshida. Staring at her for minutes, Asano sighed, "Can we go?" he asked looking around as people gazed at them.

Shaking her head, trying to stifle her laughter she started toward the café still sniggering at the photo, she really did love her friends! She was happy she was a part of Class E! Feeling Asano's questioning gaze on her Minako ignored it but turned to him, "We're going to a café, we can ignore each other to our hearts content and if your dad checks in I know the staff pretty well and they'll lie for me," she told him. It was actually a place Izaya was in the middle of buying, the entire staff would stay and the former owner would actually still be in charge, her brother would just own it.

So they were on good terms with her.

Reaching the café they placed their orders at the front before heading toward the back corner of the place, to her favorite booth. It was rather secluded and left them in total privacy. No one could see them unless they came up to them and no one would accept the staff. It made spying on them very hard, both for Korosensei who hinted at it and Asano's father, aka papa-in-law.

That was how they spent the first thirty minutes, both of them pulled out their books and studied their own thing. With Minako getting texts from Grip and others in class who wished her luck, she also got bugged by Karma who told her to tell him where she was because he wanted to play. She knew what that meant though. He wanted to screw with Asano, but she wouldn't allow that. Asano wasn't the kind of guy who could take Karma's teasing and leave it at teasing.

"You're quite popular," commented Asano watching her.

Frowning, she gazed at him before shrugging, "What does it matter to you?" she questioned.

Leaning back, obviously taking a break from his studies, Asano frowned at her, "You had zero friends in the main school, you had your fan club and that's all," he said.

Scowling, Minako frowned, "I was still friends with Rio!" she snapped embarrassed. He just said that so casually, didn't even care that it was an embarrassing or upsetting topic. "Besides I use to have friends…well I thought I did. What does it matter to you anyway?" she asked annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "I just don't get why my father thinks you're actually good enough to marry me, you've made friends with such rabble," he said.

Sitting still for a minute, Minako took a deep breath before glaring at Asano, "Don't insult them in front of me! Besides, at least they don't stab you in the back unlike your friends! They don't believe lies spread by stupid girls who are so insecure they have to tell lies just to feel good about themselves. They judge you by how you act and how you treat others!" she snapped standing up.

With that said she left the booth she headed toward the restrooms.

She hated him!

Class E was a place filled with good people, none of them believed the lies that had been spread throughout the main school about her. They took the time to get to know her, they gave her a chance to make up for her mistakes…and they were even supporting her now. Giving her messages of support and encouraging her while she sat with that jerk. Heading into the bathroom she took care of business, hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with Asano for much longer. They been here for at least half an hour now. Maybe an hour would be enough for the chairman, she sure hoped so. Heading out, she was quickly stopped when she slammed into a chest, falling onto the floor she rubbed her head with a whine. There hadn't been anyone in front of her, looking up she gave an apology only to stop. In front of her was someone rather familiar. She knew this guy, she knew him but his name wouldn't come to her.

Looking down the guy smiled, "Ah, sorry, sorry!" he said grabbing her hand yanking her up quickly.

He practically lifted her off the ground, getting set back down she frowned at him wondering why he looked so familiar to her. He was kind of tall with shaggy raven hair and piercing blue eyes, he wore his uniform in a rather sloppy fashion and he had studs all along his ear. On his back was a case for a guitar or bass. Staring at each other she felt a stab the moment he let out a shout of shock, she did know him, "Minako-chan!" he cried stunned.

"Kou-kun!" she said equally shocked.

How could she ever forget him?! He was from her elementary the only other person aside from Rio and Karma she knew since kindergarten! He had a huge crush on Rio and was always following her around in elementary school. He started the bass guitar because she mention off handedly once that she liked the way it sounded, he was nuts for her. Laughing her reached over and patted her head, "I knew I recognized that hair! How are you? You look great! Is Rio with you?" he asked eagerly looking around for her.

Smiling, she chuckled amused, "Sorry I didn't come with her today," she said laughing once more when he wilted immediately.

Sighing, he nodded, "I should have figured. So how have you been? You got into that smarty pants school with Rio and Karma-kun right?" he asked her amused.

Nodding, she relaxed, "Yeah, we all got in and ended up in different classes till now. Although were all at the bottom, but at least together!" she said amused.

Looking at her confused, he crossed his arms, "How is that possible? Rio is a genius and so is Karma-kun, even your pretty smart? Did you guys slack off or something? But even if you did your still pretty well off right? I mean that school is the best of the best, I couldn't even pass the exam to get in because I'm so dumb," he said laughing easily.

Laughing with him, she smiled, "Don't sell yourself short! As for us well…Rio had some problems with trying to figure herself out. Karma-kun was himself and in that school you get tossed into the Class were in when you're a troublemaker…so it was inevitable for him. As for me, I ended up there for complicated reasons but I'm glad I'm there," she said happily.

Smiling, he pulled out his cell, "Give me your number! I love to catch up with you, Karma, and Rio!" he said happily.

Smiling back, she nodded before pulling out her own. After a quick transfer of numbers the two continued to chat and she found out he was actually in a band. They were actually pretty popular and actually had a website with their music and even some simple merchandise. "Started out as something to impressed Rio-chan and turns out I'm pretty good! You should check us out, tell me what you think! If you like us then I might actually invite Rio to one of our shows!" he said amused.

Chuckling, Minako nodded, "I'll check it out…if you want I'll even help you with some songs for Rio!" she teased, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

Beaming, her reached over and pulled her into a hug, "Really! Thank you, thank you!" he cried.

What happen next sort of made the world tilt. One moment Kou was hugging her like a child and the next she was being pulled back into a warm chest, getting flipped around she was face with an irritated Asano who glared past her toward Kou, "Who do you think you are forcing yourself on a girl!" he snapped furiously at Kou.

Looking up surprised, Minako stood stunned for a moment. Was he actually standing up for her? That was surprising, she quickly took that back though when he turned a glare on her. Nope, that wasn't it at all, he was just annoyed that she left him alone so long. Standing still, Kou watched Asano for a moment or two before he glared right back, "Who the hell are you?! Minako-chan likes Karma-kun, so if anyone is forcing themselves on her it's you!" he said reaching over and yanking her over to him.

She wanted to cry now. Seriously! Was there anyone out there who didn't know about her crush on Karma, also she liked Kou's vote of confidence but most wouldn't keep thinking like that. Not all crushes stayed, then again he still seemed to still have a crush on Rio so maybe he figured they did stick. That wasn't important though! Standing nervously between both boys, she swallowed a lump in her throat wondering what to do to stop this. Kou was no push over, he was one of the few boys who stood up to Karma; he always lost to Karma but still. He could take a punch and give one.

"Um…Kou-kun, it's alright! Asano-san,…um…he's…" she said trailing off.

Stomping up to Kou, Asano glared, "I'm her fiancé! Also how much of an idiot are you, only fools cling to unrequited crushes for decades!" he snapped, taking stabs at both of them. With that said, Kou was left in tears while Asano dragged her back toward the booth throwing her in her seat for taking his own. Glaring at her, he shook his head, "If you don't want to be harassed all the damn time, why don't you actually speak up and tell them you don't appreciate what they're doing! People might be more inclined to help you if they know you don't want it!" he snapped at her.

Looking at him surprised, Minako sat in silence for a moment as she thought this over, he did just helped her because he thought Kou was harassing her. Then scolded her on it…he also told Kou that they were engaged even though he didn't want people to know. He was so damn confusing. Shaking her head, she sighed, "First off, Kou is an old friend from Elementary school! He doesn't like me, he likes Rio we were just catching up…but I shouldn't have forgotten about you. So sorry…and thank you for coming to my rescue…also just so you know I use to complain all the time when people harassed me. It doesn't work! It just made people ignore me more and made them more convinced I was a delinquent who was asking for it!" she told him.

She use to fight back and get loud, but that didn't help. People just whispered more saying she was so inconsiderate and if she didn't want trouble she shouldn't had dyed her hair. Sitting in silence, he didn't say anything till the waitress came to replace their drinks, "…People are stupid then," he said before opening up his book again.

Looking at him surprised, Minako watched him unsure what to say. Finding nothing, she picked up her drink and took a sip from it. Feeling a wave run through her head, she frowned, what was that? Taking another drink she sighed, maybe she was tried. With all the excitement from Kou she was feeling ready to call it a day. Sitting together for a few more minutes, Asano finally stood up saying they could leave now. Heading toward the door together they paid for their drinks and were out the door, turning to face her Asano sighed, "So should we just met here again?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she grimaced when she felt a tingling in her fingers as her vision went double, what the hell was that?! She didn't even hear what Asano said next. Shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts she jumped when she heard the familiar voice of the chairman. Like usual the man appeared from nowhere, "Well I'm glad to see you two are at least cooperating with each other," he said stepping out of his car.

Hearing Asano let out an angry teh, she felt him move closer to her and whispered something to her that once more she didn't hear. She didn't even hear the chairman except for the last few words, "…we missed you, what on earth kept you, Minako-chan?" he questioned. Looking up, she squinted her eyes when she found doubles of the chairman. Seeing his smile disappear, she felt her knees buckle as a strong disorienting wave passed through her. Tipping over, she grabbed Asano's arm and before she knew it the world was spinning, "Minako, What's wrong?" whispered the chairman's voice in her ear, she could feel warm arms around her but it was fading fast.

She felt this before…Izaya once did this to her so she would know what to look out for should this ever happen but it was happening so quickly, "…Head…spinning…date…rape…drug," she whispered. Then the world went back as she heard panicked whispers as someone flited her up.

* * *

Minako collapsed quickly, it was only seconds after she grabbed Asano that she fell. Cradling her in her arms, Gakuhō frowned, he had been teasing her quite a lot and Mori told him her blood pressure was high and her blood work was out of sorts. He didn't think he pushed her this far though, he had been watching her and backing off when he got too worried. Even pulling Asano off of her when he felt she was endanger of an attack, "Minako, what wrong?" he questioned calmly.

She looked up, but her eyes were so dilated, "…Head…spinning…date…rape…drug," she whispered.

Frowning, he gazed at her surprised, the date rape drug. Then this wasn't her heart, she had been drugged by someone. Standing up with her, he frowned, first thing first, he needed to make sure that was indeed going on and she wasn't experiencing something else. "Asano, come," he commanded Gakushū, heading toward the car with his son on his heels he whispered to his driver before climbing into the back of the car with Asano.

It was a quick trip to the hospital and Minako was taken immediately. Telling them what had happened and Minako's suspicions he backed off and sent Izaya a message. He would call Mori once he got the results of whatever this was. "Did she say date rape?" questioned Asano.

Looking over, he found Asano gazing off confused, "Yes…Izaya must have given it to her before to let her know what to look for should she receive it. I imagine whoever slipped it to her has never given it before…men usually give enough to women to make them disoriented so they can lead them off. Whoever gave it to Minako slipped her too much…if that is indeed what she was given," he said.

Frowning, Asano looked over, "…You don't think it was me?" he questioned.

Looking over, Gakuhō frowned, "Should I be under the assumption it was you?" he questioned him.

The boy needed to watch what he said, if he started talking like that he would make himself a suspect even more than he already was. He knew though, his son wouldn't do this. First off, he wasn't stupid enough to overdose her. He also was instilled with some manners and respect, his mother made sure he knew to never take advantage of a woman, even if he wanted to hit her. He wouldn't dare disobey his mother, his wife could be quite dangerous herself when she needed to be.

Nowhere near the dangerous Maria could be, but a force of her own.

Crossing his arms, Asano ignored him and began to work things out, "I was with her, most would assume me first…we left the table once but new drinks were brought so it had to be the staff…there were only waitresses though and I doubt any of them would want to rape her. Unless they were doing it for someone, or if someone in the kitchen did it. Minako claimed to be on good terms with the café though," he said, good enough that they would lie for her.

He only saw friendly smiles thrown her way too.

Watching his son try to work out the mystery, Gakuhō sighed, there were too many possibilities for him to narrow this down and they couldn't even confirm she was the intended target. She could have received it through accident, "It's possible for someone outside of the staff to drug her as well; she may not even be the target. So it doesn't really matter, if it happens again then you worry. For now, we make sure there will be no ill effects and make sure that she was drugged and that this isn't something else. No need to stress over it," he said to the point.

It was close to an hour before they finally got any answers. Sitting in Minako's hospital room he listened to the heart monitor and Minako's breathing coupled with Izaya's phone. He had been texting both Mori and Makoto nonstop since he got here. Hearing the door finally open, both he and Izaya stood when the doctor finally entered. Sighing, the man frowned, "It's just like she thought, she was given the date rape drug," he said passing over the paperwork to Izaya.

There was that familiarity between the hospital and their family.

Watching Izaya for a minute, the doctor nodded over to Minako, "She can stay the night if you're concerned but there's no need too. She's fine and just needs to sleep this off," said the doctor.

Before Izaya could speak up though, Minako's voice broke through as she sat up, "…I wanna go home," she muttered.

Looking back surprised, Izaya walked over, "You sure?" he asked her.

Turning to her brother, she scowled, "I wanna go home," she said again.

Smiling, Izaya nodded, "Fine, fine, we'll go home I'll call a cab," he said.

Clearing his throat, Gakuhō smiled, "I don't mind giving you a ride," he said casually.

Shaking her head, Minako looked over at Izaya with a pitiful expression, "Piggyback," she muttered.

Frowning, Izaya gazed at her and sighed, "Piggyback…do you want me to carry you all the way home, geez you such a kid! You know you're not light anymore, getting pretty fat," he muttered earning a scorching glare from Minako. Sighing again, he nodded, "Fine, I'll carry you home since you got drugged, but you need to grow up," he said casually.

Watching the siblings, Asano frowned, Izaya was acting like it was a pain but you could tell he didn't seem to mind. Minako, she was acting rather childish though. Not that he would fault her for it after all she did just get drugged. Staying in his spot, he didn't move an inch as Izaya and his father left the room to do paperwork and discuss whether she would be in school tomorrow.

Watching them leave, he frowned, should he say something? Would she accuse him? Hearing her move again he watched her lay back down and reach up to lightly hit her head. She must still be under the influence of the drug, "Asano-san?" she muttered.

Frowning, he got up and slowly made his way over, "…What is it?" he questioned unsure.

"…Sorry…" she muttered.

Looking at her like she was crazy, he frowned, "Sorry for what?" he questioned confused.

Chuckling, she looked at him with blurry eyes, "It was a hassle right," she questioned.

Sighing, he shook his head, "You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" he asked annoyed. What was she apologizing for? She was the victim in all of this. If anything someone should be apologizing to her for all of this! He should have been looking out or something, he didn't know how he should have known but it just felt like he should have been on the lookout.

Why it even happened was still confusing to him.

Hearing her let out another laugh, he looked down and blushed, she had such a serene look on her face and a small smile that seemed to light up the room, "I know it sounds strange…but I'm so use to collapsing…I can't help but say it. I'm always causing my brother trouble…Rio too. I can't even count on my fingers how many times I've done that to them," she muttered pitifully.

Looking away embarrassed, he frowned and wondered what to say. He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't mad and that she wasn't at fault, "…Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was with you when you collapsed. It would have been bad if you had been alone. I hate to think some pervert finding you, I'm sure Rio and your brother feel the same. Even if it's a hassle, it's not your fault. If you act guilty you'll only cause trouble for them. So just shut up and thank them, if you want to make up for it just do something nice for them," he said unsure of what he was even saying.

Getting no answer he looked back and found she had fallen back to sleep. Gazing at her slumbering face he felt another blush, she actually looked a little cute. Reaching over, he brushed away some hair from her mouth. She was drooling a little, "That's attractive!" he snorted. Hearing the door open, he jumped and pulled away from her quickly.

"Asano…let's go," said the chairman waving for him to follow.

Nodding, he grabbed his bag and quickly followed him out. Before he could leave though he was stopped by Izaya who grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry about this…she's tougher than she looks and thanks for trying to think who it could have been. This has actually been happening all over, so I wouldn't think too hard about it," he said lightly before heading in. Nodding, he frowned, he really wasn't going to accuse him. Neither did Minako, he had been worried he was going to get accused by both of them. Yet both just passed if off as an accident. Minako…she wasn't as annoying as he thought she was. She was also just a little cute. Still…he didn't want to be married to her, he wanted to choose his own fate.

He didn't want his future to be controlled just like her.

* * *

Sighing as he made his way toward home, Izaya frowned as he headed toward their house. Minako could be such a baby at times but…he just couldn't tell her no when she looked so pitiful. Still, she was drooling! "You are so lucky I love you!" he snapped. Slowly making his way through the streets he could feel everyone's eyes on the two of them. They certainly were a sight to be seen. A blond middle school student being carried like a little kid, it didn't help that she was drooling. Plus he knew what he looked like. A shady delinquent up to no good, he wouldn't be surprised if he got pulled over by the police soon…it had happened before. Finally going down the road that lead them toward home he frowned, there had been some changes to this road. It had been quite some time since he came down this way. Not since his high school days to be honest, there were some new houses up along with stores.

Pausing at a fork in the road, Izaya let out a groan and shifted Minako up higher. Thank goodness they were nearly home, her drool was beginning to soak through. "I should take a picture of you and send it to that boy you like!" he threaten her silently. All she did was give him a snore.

"Blondie?" questioned someone.

Frowning, Izaya looked over and found a flower vendor unloading flowers from a white van, "…Excuse me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The man held a tub of long steamed roses, he was rather medium height and fairly thin. He had a pretty easy going face that was framed by dirty blond hair, more brown that blond.

A suspicious look touched the man as he eyed him, "What are you doing with blondie?" he questioned him with a cautious expression.

Sighing, Izaya rolled his eyes, it would seem Minako made friends with a flower vendor; "I'm her brother! She wanted a piggyback ride and fell asleep…how the hell do you know my sister?" he questioned him annoyed. He was not in the mood to convince some random guy she knew he was okay and not carting her off to rape her. He really wished he looked more like her like Makoto.

Looking at him surprised, a smile touched the vendor lightening up his face, "Oh your blondie's brother! I apologize! I should have known you two look a bit alike," he said laughing easily.

_'Well that was a first,'_ Izaya thought. No one had ever said he looked like Minako. Chatting with the strange man for a couple more minutes, he bided him goodbye and continued down the road with the man's eyes on his back. Watching both brother and sister disappear, the vendor smiled, "The first of many…Minako-chan!" he said happily.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Also just in case you didn't get it, the flower vendor...that is the God of Death!**


	22. Twenty-Two

**Hello! I have a new chapter for you all! Also I have some slight changes from how things went in the manga but I hoped you like them still and I also have a new cover image! I made it on a website game and I hope you enjoy it! Also special announcement, Vampirelover12100 made some wonderful art! She drew some lovely drawings of Minako-chan, you can find her art on deviantart under the same name, so check her out!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

**Update: I messed around with the features on the game so I'm updating the picture! I tried doing the school uniform the best I could. Some of the girls wear those yellow vest, so I used that and a background to match the Class E mountain.**

* * *

High fevers, sore throats, aching muscles and joints, and stuffy noses. These were her bread and butter, this was what she knew best. Laying in her bed, her comforter weigh down on her under the weight of bottles of water, antibiotics, flu and cough syrup, and various entertainment. September had come for her and its gift…a cold. The first of the cold season. She spent the first two days in the hospital before she was released home under the watchful eye of her brother.

Rolling over in her bed, she could hear things fall to the ground but paid it no heed. She wanted out of her room and back in the real world. However, Minako was under lock and key with her brother as her warden. The only touch of outside came in the form of Rio who was allowed brief visitations, but not her other classmates. The term overprotective didn't even properly describe her brother.

No one but Rio was allowed to visit because he thought of others, aside from Rio, covered in foreign germs…no matter how ridiculous that sounded when said aloud. Sighing, sitting up Minako shoved off her blankets and crawled from her bed. No matter what Izaya said she was going to take a shower, because she was soaked in sweat. Climbing out of bed she headed toward her dresser and ripped open her underwear drawer and frowned. "Makoto's been shopping for me again," she muttered look at her sisters choices for her.

Shoving the drawer shut she went to the second drawer and glared when she found even that had been replaced by her sister new choices. "I really should do my own clothes shopping," she grumbled. Looking through her selection she scowled, they weren't bad but they weren't her choice of course but she suppose they could be worse. Choosing a pair of black and grey underwear set, she went over to her pajama drawer and choose black shorts with a matching tank top.

Sending a text to her brother asking him to change her sheets and comforter she went into her bedrooms connecting bathroom and began to fill up the tub. Listening to it fill, she shed her sweat soaked pajamas and sighed she wanted this cold to get over with. She hadn't see Okajima, Mimura, or Terasaka and the gang in so long. Not to mention Nagisa and Karma, she missed Rio and Karma's playful passes at Nagisa.

She saw plenty of Korosensei though who brought her homework and quick lessons.

The octopus really took the time with all his students. He seemed to always know when to come too, she could always find him in her room when she was awake and Izaya out of the house. She didn't know how he knew, but he always seemed to know. Watching the tub fill up she threw in some herbs that would help her breathe better and began to wash up before her soak. Hearing Izaya in her room, Minako finished up and sunk into her bath.

She hated having people help her and wait on her, she complained a lot about having to take care of her siblings and family but…in reality she preferred it. She would rather wait on her family than have them wait on her, after all she was enough of burden to them. Relaxing in the tub, she could feel her sinuses draining and some of the pressure in her head releasing at long last.

She knew from experience though, that it wouldn't be long before she would get stuffed up once more and go back to misery. She just hoped that her cold was hitting its final stages. Feeling her eyes drift shut, she tried to fight sleep but her eyelids were just too heavy. Before she knew it Minako felt herself sink into a comforting darkness before once more she was jerked away.

Sitting up when water went up her nose, Minako shook her head as the water burned and went down her throat only to get coughed up when it stung the raw skin. Groaning, she spit and grimaced at the taste of the herbs, she imagined this was probably what icy hot tasted liked. "Gross!" she said.

Standing up, she frowned, she would love to keep soaking but if she was going to fall asleep then this wasn't very safe. Climbing out of tub she dried off and slipped on her underwear and shorts before heading toward the door. Stepping out of the bathroom ready to slip on her tank top, Minako paused when she found Asano standing in her bedroom dressed in his school uniform.

Freezing, both gazed at each other and gave different reactions. Asano quickly turned his back on her his face burning red along with the back of his neck and even the tips of his ears. While she just gazed at his back, giving a sigh Minako wanted to yell because yet again he caught her in an embarrassing situation only this time she just didn't care, not one little bit. Slipping on her tank top she crawled into bed and watched Asano's back, "…I'm decent…now, mind telling me why you're in my room?" she asked slipping under her covers.

Turning back to her still pretty red in the face, Asano didn't look her in the eye as he gazed at the far wall of her bedroom, "I'm supposed to visit you every Wednesday," he told her.

Looking at him shocked, Minako pulled up her new covers and reached for her new box of tissues, "Seriously, even when I'm sick I have to deal with you. Your father is a piece of work…well I hope you're prepared for an hour of snot and boredom…wait I thought Wednesday passed!" she said blowing her nose, don't tell her the days were dragging now!

Scowling, he still didn't look her way, "I missed Wednesday because you were sick so the chairman is making me make up for it today," he said.

Nodding feeling annoyed she looked over and found him standing stiffly, letting out a sigh frowned, "Bikini," she told him.

At that he looked over at her questioningly, pointing to herself she frowned, "Think of it as you just seeing me in bikini top, although I don't wear them. But bras are just like those aren't they…so stop being embarrassed. If we were on a beach that would have been consider nothing…of course I don't actually wear bikinis but for this situation we'll pretend," she said annoyed.

She really wished he would stop finding her in these situations.

First he feels her up by accident and now he caught her in her bra…by the end of this he was probably going to see her naked. Sinking into her bed, she frowned at Asano who sat at her desk, "So are you seriously going to visit me every Wednesday? In rain or shine?" she asked.

Giving her a look, he scowled, "I don't care if it makes you unhappy, the chairman said I was to spend time with you till this engagement evolves to a marriage or it ends. So until either of those situations happen…rain or shine till the end. So get used to it already…" he said with a frown in place.

Watching him, she frowned, "Never…now go away. I hate you," she muttered turn her back to him.

Hearing an annoyed growl from Asano she paid no attention and attempted to go back to sleep, if she slept then she could get better and go back to school. She could see everyone again, "How long have you known Ren?" questioned Asano breaking her concentration.

Sighing, Minako pulled her covers up higher, "I haven't known him till middle school…I've been aware of him since childhood but I never knew him. Usagi was the one who played with him. He loved my twin and I didn't like him. So you have no worries about me telling him about this predicament between us. I don't know why you're so insistent of keeping it quiet, it's not going to happen no matter what besides Ren is one of the few you can trust to keep secret. As much as I hate complimenting him he's good at keeping secrets," she muttered annoyed.

Hearing Asano let out another growl she rolled her eyes, "You know it helps to tell friends, I felt loads better after I told Rio, Karma, and the rest of the class," she muttered. She didn't really care about his wellbeing but he would feel tons better if he could share this with another. She understood not telling Seo though that guy was as much of a gossip as a girl; but Ren, Araki, and Koyama were probably good. She didn't know the last two for sure, but they looked like they could keep a secret.

She knew Ren for sure because she knew Usagi divulged some of their secrets to him, ones he never told another soul because she went to see him once after Usagi died. He gave her a bright smile and told her she didn't have a thing to worry about. Then told her if she had anything she felt was overwhelming her to come to him and he help her out.

He was a good person…she would give him that.

She just didn't ever want to share her sister and she still didn't hence the hostile she still felt.

Hearing Asano stand her covers were ripped off of her, "I told you not a word to anyone!" he snapped glaring down at her furious.

Gazing up at him casually, she frowned, "Correction, when you pinned me under you on the closet floor I told you I would tell no one in **this** school about the engagement…and I haven't told a single soul in the main school about us. I did tell Class E though, because they aren't in that school, we are up on a mountain in a separate school…now please shut up…I have sleep I need," she said.

Closing her eyes she pulled her covers back over her only to have them pulled back off, growling she sat up and glare at Asano who glared right back, "If you didn't want me to tell them that's your fault! Maybe you should have listened to my words more carefully instead of automatically assume I'm a complete idiot like most seem to think I am! So leave me alone already!" she snapped.

Falling back into bed she ripped her comforter out of Asano's hand and clutched them over her with an annoyed sigh, listening to Asano she frowned when he just sat once more. She wished he would leave her alone and just fake it to his dad for today at least. She didn't have the energy to deal with him, relaxing under her covers she tensed when she felt a weight join her on her bed. Sighing, she shook her head. She should have known he wouldn't be allowed to just rest, not even on a sick day would she be given time off from the Asano family.

Asano leaned in close, she could feel his upper body pressing down on her as he leaned close to her ear the only thing separating them being her comforter, "You know what I meant! I shouldn't have to say more than that, do you really think just because we're connected I'm going to treat you any differently? You're still my enemy and I intend to punish you and the rest of your reject class," he hissed dangerously into her ear.

Sighing, Minako could feel her irritation rising to dangerous levels. It was probably her fever keeping her from reasonable thought, because she knew in reality she had a long way to go to fight Asano one on one. Yet, in her mind she just knew she had an annoyance she needed to silence if she was to get any rest at all. She couldn't remember that even when at full strength she was weaker than him, because he was much more physically fit and not to mention just downright stronger than her.

All she could remember was the fact that her head hurt because she was filled with snot, her throat was raw from all her coughing and she had even burst blood vessel making drinking even worst. Along with that fact her every movement was usually followed by pain because the fever made her ache.

So all in all, she felt horrible.

So she had no rational thoughts when she did what she did. With the element of surprise on her side Minako struck out and slammed her foot into Asano's gut, with a surprising amount of force considering she was supposed to be weak with a cold. Falling over her curl up form, Asano groaned and didn't get even a second to nurse the hit before Minako pulled him over her and onto his back.

Gazing up, Asano was captivated when her blankets flew up above her and her hair fanned out around her, with some sticking to her neck and face from her bath. Her dark blue eyes flashed dangerously and she had fevered blush coloring her, "Shut up! I don't care what you feel toward my class or what your dad wants! I don't even care that you don't want people to know about us! I don't feel good! I've been puking up everything I eat! This is the longest I've gone without coughing up blood and my nose feels like it's been through the shedder! I WANT SLEEP!" she yelled at him furious.

Watching her actually finding himself rather transfixed, Asano's gaze was pulled away from Minako when he caught movement going on behind, Izaya seemed to emerge from the shadows. He wore a cheery smile with a needle in hand while Minako glared down at him looking ready to rip out his throat with her teeth. Then quick as lightening Izaya pulled comforter that was floating down from above them and grabbed his sister with one arm. Before she got the chance to protest or even resist he stabbed the needed into her neck and inject some amber looking liquid into her.

Jumping off the bed, he smiled while Minako reached up and ripped the needle out tossing it away, "What the hell Iz-," she said before wobbling. Cloudiness touched her and she could feel her body forcibly relaxing against her will, "Zaya," she slurred.

Chuckling, Izaya sighed, "You only bitch and whine when I try to give you that so I figure I use Gakushū as a distraction to catch you off guard, worked like a charm. You need to sleep and that will make sure you have a good long sleep," he said going over to the needle.

With that, Minako pitched forward and fell on top of Asano who cried out in protest. Tossing the needle in a tissue filled trash can, Izaya watched Asano grabbed Minako's shoulders lifting her off of him, feeling a smile touch him he chuckled. Maybe he would screw with the chairman's kid, "I wouldn't if I were you," he said heading over to the two.

Looking down, he found Minako fast asleep snoozing on top of Asano, she rested her cheek above his heart with her hair tickling his face. She was dead weight on top of him blanketing him with her own body, grabbing her comforter he tossed the blanket on top, "She gets queasy when I inject her with that stuff, start moving her around too early in and she'll puke all over you," he fibbed with a grin.

Looking up alarm, Asano's wide eyes quickly morphed to a glare, "You're lying," he spat.

Smirking down at him, Izaya crossed his arms, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. You really want to chance it, Romeo? Just stay like that for an hour, I'll come when your times up pretty boy. Seeing how you're, the me, of your time you could probably use a nap," he said lightly. Hearing Asano call after him, Izaya laughed, "Don't wake her up!" he said ignoring him completely slamming the door shut.

Growling after the raven hair asshole, Asano wiggled under Minako only to stop when she grimaced and moaned. Freezing he laid completely still while she moved, somehow already fast asleep making him wonder what had been in that needle. Feeling her leg drag up the outside of his, he shivered at the tickling sensation it brought. By the time she stopped, Minako had straddled his waist with one leg bent and the other stretched out. She had rested her head on his chest right above his heart, her hair brushed against his chin and neck, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sighing, he stared up at her ceiling, "…Why do we always find ourselves in embarrassing situations?" he questioned quietly succumbing to his fate. A million and one thoughts ran through his head, but he could do nothing while pinned under Minako. Looking at Minako, he frowned, when she was fast asleep she was actually pretty cute.

Feeling a spark hit him, Asano smirked, Akabane kept sending him pictures of Minako dressed up in various outfits…he had seen her as a kitty, various maids, anime characters, and a manner of other things. But maybe it was time for him, to send something back. He was tired of opening his phone up and feeling a blush burn his face.

One would think he would get over it…but every time he blushed, even when dear old dad was in the room. He could feel his father's questioning stare on him, but he never told him what was going on and the chairman never asked. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a quick photo of Minako's sleeping face before rising his arm up high above him to snap a photo of the two of them.

It would be good for taunting Akabane.

It took a couple of tries but finally he had it. A perfect photo of him and Minako, her fast asleep and him with a cool smirk and a look of total triumph in his eyes. He really wanted to see the look on Akabane's face when he sent him this picture. Most of all, he couldn't wait to find the perfect moment to send it to Akabane.

Maybe the dumbass would get angry and take out his rage on Minako, then the idiot would finally get over her delusional romance with the red head and see how lucky she truly was. See that Karma was just good looks and nothing more than that. He was an idiot despite his IQ, it might be high but it was in the hands of an idiot who was nothing more than a violent thug.

She hit the jackpot with him as her fiancé.

He may only be connected to her for a small while, but he was a million and one times better than Akabane, Karma.

* * *

A giant pudding.

When she woke, Asano was gone leaving behind only his scent of her pillows. She didn't know what happened after Izaya drugged her and she didn't care either. Despite it being against her will she wouldn't deny that she felt loads better. When she went to check her phone she found a text waiting for her, Rio sent her a message saying that they had a plan for the three day weekend.

That plan…a giant pudding.

One that would be built and loaded with anti-sensei b-b's that would exploded on Takebayashi-kun's command. The jerks finally use explosion when she wasn't there…go figure. Still she wished them luck and wished she could be there to help them. Being a part of a giant pudding would be lots of fun, but she couldn't go and help them. She probably put herself in the hospital along with infect the pudding, she really did hate her body…she hated it lots.

* * *

With the cold behind her, Minako was given a clean bill of health by her doctor who agreed that the source of her heart problems was indeed caused by stress. So with that written down as the source of her woes that meant Minako was permitted to rejoin E activities once more. Standing in the teacher's room she handed over the paper that would be her ticket back into physical education over to Karasuma-sensei who looked it over. She was ready! She could start sword with him and even get back to playing in the woods with him!

Before the forced break she had been getting fast and more confident in her movements. She was sure to give him trouble now. Maybe even hit him with her bow or set up a trap ahead of him and have him fall for it at last! She would need a couple of days to build up her stamina again but she was still plenty limber, Karasuma-sensei showed her exercises that would help her stay nimble.

Reading the paper down to the last words, Karasuma smiled before turning his gaze to her, "Alright, welcome back to physical education, Minako-chan. Your ban has been lifted, well get back into you normal excises…in fact this couldn't have come at a better time," he said with a smile.

Beaming, Minako lunged forward and hugged the imposing man, "Yay!" she said happily.

He was stiff under her but she didn't care, pulling back when he gently pushed her away and she waited for him to speak with a cheery smile, "I've told you hugging a student is inappropriate," he muttered. At that she only smiled, sighing he cleared his throat before continuing on, "Anyway I've given some thought on your wish to start sword," he said.

Holding up her hands, she chuckled, "Um, I know you might get mad, but I sort of jump the gun on that hold deal. Over the summer break I researched different sword style and not to mention the different sword. To see which would be less taxing on my body and eventually decided the rapier which would be fencing! With that decided, I even sighed up for lessons with a fencing school which was kind of hard consider not a lot of school here that teach fencing. Plenty with kendo but not fencing, so all that needs to be done is for you to give your approval and an anti-sensei sword be made," she said hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her.

She just really wanted to prove herself to him, not to mention be closer to her mama.

Karasuma's reaction was much different than she thought though, "…Really? Well then, good job Minako-chan. I'll need a day or two to compose some training exercises for you and I'll get you a sword made, I'm glad to see you showing incentive," he said giving a nod of approval.

Beaming, Minako hugged him once more, "Thank you!" she yelled getting pushed away again.

"Hugging between a student and a teacher in inappropriate!" he scolded.

Laughing she pulled away, "Only when you're a pervert! You're not a pervert though so it's okay to hug you sensei!" she said happily. Heading for the door she paused when she heard a small sniffle coming from a far corner. Peering over, she smiled when she found Korosensei sobbing no doubt because Karasuma-sensei was the center of attention. Trotting over to the octopus, she jumped onto his back and hugged him, "Don't worry sensei I still love you too! I appreciate you visiting me while I was dripping in snot!" she said hugging him tight.

Releasing him she trotted off waving off Karasuma-sensei scolding.

Watching her leave, Bitch-sensei crossed her arms, "She's certainly in a good mood," she said.

Standing up, Korosensei nodded, "Her hugs are warm!" he said happily.

Frowning, Karasuma-sensei reached over to his desk and held up a huge bento to show both of them, "…She's very happy, I'll never be able to eat this all," he muttered before peering over at Irina, "You can help," he told her before taking his leave, leaving the woman with a blush.

Letting his grin widen, Korosensei gave a snicker; "Sharing lunch with Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei you are coming along!" he teased before dodging her knife strikes.

* * *

She was given a clean bill of health, she was back in class, and she showed incentive to Karasuma-sensei; today was going to be a good day! Totting over Rio, she smiled and pulled her into a hug as she read from a text book. Hugging her she rubbed her cheek on her hair to which only earned her a sigh in return as she patted her arm with one hand, "Yes, yes, happy to see you too," she said.

Watching them, Mimura smiled, "You're pretty happy Queen!" he said amused.

Nodding, Minako beamed, "I haven't had human contact in forever! I want to hug!" she said bubbly, she had been locked away in her bedroom for so long. Now she wanted to hug people. She hugged Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei. She hugged Nagisa, much to his protest along with Kayano who laughed and did much like Rio. She also hugged Terasaka who only sighed in response before she moved on to Hazama who just ignored her.

Pulling away from Rio she beamed, "Can I hug you?!" she asked happily.

Looking at her surprised, he chuckled with a slightly blush, "Queen! You don't have to ask me permission," he said amused.

Nodding she trotted over to him and swooped him into a hug as well. Watching from his seat, Isogai smiled and gazed the two, "So after getting sick you get into a hugging mood! That's odd," he said amused. He had never heard of people being like that after colds, "Why do you want to hug?" he asked her curious, did she have a reason or was she just extra loveable.

Resting her chin on top of Mimura's head, she frowned, "Izaya puts me on lock down when I get sick, no one but Rio is ever allowed to see me. I miss being around humans but he never lets anyone else in but her…so want a hug Isogai-kun!" she said ending with a bright smile.

Laughing, he nodded, "Why not?" he said.

Sighing, Rio put down her book and gazed over at Minako who was now hugging an amused Isogai, "Go hug Karma…you know the boy near your seat!" she said pointing her to the back where Karma sat with his head in a book…literally. Gazing back herself, Minako frowned, was she brave enough to hug Karma? No she wasn't. Not only that, she bet he would do something really perverted to ruin the hug. So, no, she was safer hugging everyone but the pervy red-head she sat next too.

She didn't wander back to her seat till Korosensei came in and started the day's lesson.

By the time lunch came she felt her huggable mood over with at last. Eating with Rio and Okuda she listened to the two of them talk about the pudding. Taking one of Minako's omelets, Rio sighed, "So in the end he just ate the bomb so you still wouldn't have gotten your explosion," she told her chomping down on the bit of egg goodness.

Nodding, Okuda chuckled, "It was fun though! Kayano-chan put a lot of thought into it and it was so amazing to watch it all come together! You would have loved it. It's too bad you got sick," she said with her usual bright and cheery smile.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I'll never get an explosion will I? Korosensei is still denying me my bonfire saying we should wait till it gets colder and Karasuma denies every plan of mine…he wasn't joking when he told Takebayashi-kun my plans will never be approved," she said sighing getting laughs from both girls. She turned in what seemed like a million and one plans with explosions but each time she got a veto from both Takebayashi and Karasuma-sensei.

"So was your break at least peaceful?" asked Okada sweetly.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "No, Asano still came to see me…seems papa-in-law wants him to come visit me even if I'm on my death bed. I don't really care through, Izaya drugged me so I was unconscious most of the time," she said shrugging with a nonchalant expression. She wouldn't divulge in the fact that he saw her in her bra or that she fell asleep on top of him. No need for them to know that, she would take that to her grave.

Same with the ending to their first 'fake date', it would just cause trouble and nothing more.

So it would be a secret.

Feeling a buzzing from her phone, she pulled it out and found a message from Gastro waiting for her, "Who is it?" questioned Rio looking over

Frowning, Minako flipped it open, "Gastro-san," she muttered.

Looking at her surprised, Okuda frowned, "So you really are in contact with other assassins," she said.

Smiling, Minako flashed her a peace sigh, "Since I can't help you all in the physical manner very well I have to make up for it in other ways! I'll be our odd job assassin! So talking to the other assassins will be one my jobs, beside I already got on their good side so might as well," she said happily. Humming she frowned at the nature of the text, '_Brat, ask those teachers of yours if they've seen Lovro, I keep trying to get ahold of him…also have you heard from Red-Eye, I need to speak to him._' He wrote.

Standing up she frowned, "I'll be right back," she told the two before taking her leave.

Korosensei was off somewhere in the wide world so she would call him but Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were around here somewhere. Heading out, she tracked the two down outside sharing her extra-large bento under the shade of a tree. Bitch-sensei looked like she was on cloud nine while Karasuma-sensei just ate and looked over paperwork.

Talking to them quickly, she was given two 'I don't knows,' and Bitch-sensei actually looked a little worried when she gave hers. Bowing goodbye and leaving them to their lunch under the sun she called Korosensei who told her Lovro was on a job last he talked to him. Sighing, heading back for the school building she turned the corner and paused to send her message to Gastro.

'Sorry, no one's heard from him. Korosensei said he talked to him awhile back and he mentioned being on a job so maybe he's still on it or something. Also I was about to text you about Red-Eye, he hasn't sent me anything in a while and when I tried to contact him it said his phone had been disconnect. Is that a bad thing?' she sent with a frown in place.

Sitting in silence as the message was sent, she gave an uneasy sigh wondering if perhaps Red-Eye and Lovro-san were in trouble. She still had a bone to pick with Lovro-san, she didn't care if he was scary or anything she was going to yell at him! He had information on her mother and he told her nothing, she didn't care if he was told my Karasuma-sensei not to say a word!

This was her mama!

Slipping her phone away, Minako frown and stiffen when she felt someone lift her skirt from behind which was followed by a low whistle, "Eh, you got some pretty daring panties Minako-chan! Wearing them for anyone special…like me?" asked Karma teasingly before releasing her skirt and leaping back when Minako tried to kick him. "Really love white on you! The lace is a nice touch too! Your bra match?" he questioned reaching for her shirt only to have her slap his hand away.

"Karma! What the hell?" she snapped her cheeks dyed red.

He leaned close, they were only inches from each other with their noses practically touching, "Where's my hug? You go and hug everyone but you leave out me, your just mean Minako-chan," he purred.

Blushing, Minako turned away, "You would make it perverted!" she mumbled turning her back on him, her hand behind ready to stop him from lifting her skirt again. She wouldn't give him another chance to see her panties and first thing after school she was going in town and buying underwear. She wouldn't be wearing the underwear her sister got her if Karma was going to look. Even if she did feel slightly please that he liked her choice for today.

Chuckling Karma grabbed her behind and pulled her into a hug. Blushing even brighter, she could hear the pounding of her heart. Karma's chest was warm on her back and he had strong arms that wrapped around her, resting his head on her shoulder he brought his lips to her ear and whispered into it sending a pleasurable shiver through her body, "Don't lie, you would still like it even if it was a little perverted if not a little more! Don't deny it," he teased.

Pulling away, Minako turned to him and pointed, "I swear! I'm going to get you for once!" she announce before running off.

Watching her leave, Karma gave a wicked smile, "I can't wait to see that!" he said.

* * *

Karasuma brought them all out back near the back mountains and had them sit down so he could explain the next part of their training. One Minako would be a part of this time, standing in front he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and began, "For your second semester's practical assassination training, we will move on from explosives, to your next foundation of free-running," he said.

Frowning, Rio gazed at him puzzled, "Free…running?" she questioned.

Feeling her own frown form, Minako watched Karasuma puzzled, "Isn't that what you call what we do when we play tag?" she questioned him. In the beginning he had her climbing trees, running through the woods, and other stuff. After she got stronger and faster he told her to start using her surroundings, he would give her time limits on getting from Point A to Point B. It hadn't been easy at first but eventually she learned to use her surroundings and was able to move a lot faster. Which is when he started their games of assassination tag.

Smiling at her, he nodded, "Yes, I introduced you to it first due because I had more bases to cover with the class than I did with you," he told her.

Giving a teh, Terasaka leaned back leisurely, "Well if the prissy princess can do it we can," he said with a mocking sneer in place. Sighing, Minako slipped out her taser and turned it on, then without a glance back she toss the taser in the air and before anyone could say a word Terasaka scream in pain.

"Jerk," she snapped.

Looking back at Terasaka, Okajima let out a hum, "Let it be noted…Queen is getting better with her aim," he said taking the now off taser from Yoshida before passing it over to Minako.

Sitting up glaring fiercely at Minako's back, he growled and rubbed his chest, "If the princess does it, is it really going to be of use to us," he snapped annoyed. Tensing when she moved her taser back into her pocket, ready to move should she strike again. Getting zapped once today was enough for him, that zap freaking hurt!

Frowning, Karasuma nodded, "It will, it'll help your mobility and help you get faster and cut down on travel time. For example, let's say you were to head for that lone pine tree over there," he said pointing to ne across the valley. Smiling he turned to Mimura, "Mimura-kun, an estimate is fine. How would you do it, and how many second would it take?" he asked the boy.

Walking over, he glanced down the cliff nervously and gazed across the valley, "Umm…first, I'd crawl down this cliff in ten seconds. Jump over that stream at a narrow point, go around the right where there's no brush, and finally, climb over that rock," he announced before humming. Crossing his arms, he gazed over at Karasuma with a smile, "I'd day getting their in a minute sounds good," he said.

Looking out as well, Minako frowned, even she could do this in less than a minute. Smiling, Karasuma beckon Minako over to him as he slipped out a timer. "Minako…I want you to get over there in less than a minute," he told her.

Frowning, Minako gazed at him and then back at the class, she wasn't very good with performing in front of an audience…which was why she was glad when she disqualified for competitions. Seeing her expression, he clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Clear you head and go," he told her. Sighing, Minako nodded and headed over to the hill taking a deep breath to relax herself. Waiting for her, Karasuma held up the timer, "Minako is physically weaker than all of you, so if she can do this you all have the capability of doing this. No disrespect, Minako," he said.

Looking at him, Minako smiled, "It's alright if you say it, but wouldn't you be a better choice?" she questioned him. He was a lot better than her and moved like a shadow through the woods and his movements were far flashier than her own.

He could probably do this in ten seconds.

She would be able to do it in at least…thirty…if not forty seconds.

Everyone seemed on edge as they watched her teeter on the edge of the cliff, she wasn't all that eager to go either. She didn't want to perform and possibly fail in front of everyone. Looking at the group she found they all had tense expressions that spoke of their concern and worry for her. The only one to make a move was Karma who shoved his way to the front with a scowl, "Why are you making her do it?! She'll only get hurt!" he snapped.

She had mix feelings with that, happy because he cared about her wellbeing and annoyed that he would automatically assume she would hurt herself.

Frowning, Rio nodded, "Minako could get really hurt!" she said.

Ignoring them, Karasuma locked eyes with Minako, "…Don't push yourself, don't do anything you don't think you're ready for, and don't concentrate on the time. Map a route and just think of it as another game of tag," he told her before pressing the start button. With the beep, Minako clear her head and let herself slip off twisting her body on the way down to see the oncoming bottom. Behind her she could hear gasp and yells of shock but she ignored them and visualized.

She could see Karasuma in front of her and she smiled, she would just treated like a game.

Hitting parts of the cliff that stood out slightly more, she used them to slow her fall down before land gracefully. Wasting no time, she chased after the fake Karasuma of her mind as he ran toward the waterfall, even without him doing it she could see the movements he would take. Running toward the stream she ran at the large boulder, she had strong enough legs to reach the top in a single bound. Leaping up on top she used it to vault closer to the tree and began to climb up. Once high enough she jumped off and soared over the brush and fell into a roll and jetted to her feet again. Then as quick as lightening she scaled up the small mount the tree stood on and before she knew it she was hugging the trunk of the lone tree. Breathing heavily, she could feel sweat on her brow and her muscles quivered. Hearing nothing but silence, she turned and gazed up at the cliff across the valley.

It was a moment before anyone did something.

"Holy crap queen! That was awesome!" yelled Okajima waving his arms.

"No kidding! I never knew you had that in you Minako!" cried Rio laughing aloud.

"Way to go Minako-chan!" cheered Kayano jumping up and down.

Sinking down, sitting on the small cliff still hugging the tree she smile, "…I can't move…but I won't tell them that…yet," she said feeling drained. That had been…she did that all the time with Karasuma but with an audience it felt just far more stressful. Hearing a few more shouts of encouragement she slipped off the small mount and made her way back to everyone.

Wiping sweat from her brow, she smiled, well despite that being a little scary it showed her one thing at least! Karasuma-sensei was trusting her abilities. Maybe she was proving herself to him, slowly but surely and for now that was satisfying. Once back up, she stood in front of Karasuma who patted her head, "Good job, your time is thirty seconds," he said showing her, her time.

Smiling sweetly, she beamed, "Thank you!" she said pleased.

After that she was ensnarled by Terasaka who rubbed her head roughly, "Who knew the prissy tantrum princess could move like that?!" he teased her. After that she was patted and rubbed to the point she felt like a dog. Even though they were messing up her hair and lavishing her with an embarrassing amount of attention, Minako was happy. It felt nice to get this kind of attention from the ones she called her friends. To get attention because she did something cool! It was loads better than getting attention from her family for being sick and from boys because they thought she was pretty.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma watched them all pleased that they looked eager to try out free-running, "This is the same as explosives. If you attempt a high level technique as a beginner…it could lead to your death. The ground on this back mountain is well suited for training. Trying this in a dangerous area or outside this back mountain, or using techniques outside of the ones I teach are strictly forbidden. Got it?!" he announced.

They all answered as one, "Got-it!" they yelled.

Nodding he smiled and made his way down the cliff tell the others to come down before yelling out his instructions for today's practice, "We'll begin with the basic ukemi…" he announced. When Minako rejoined him on the ground he pointed to a nearby log, "Take a breather and then rejoin us," he told her. Going to protest she paused when she felt her heart still racing not only that her muscle were still quivering from everything. So she wouldn't protest this time, her nerves were still a little out of whack. Karasuma could see that so she would do as he ordered.

Giving him a salute she took a fifteen minute break before rejoining. Standing between Hinata and Kimura they watched as everyone practice rolls, she looked over when Kimura leaned toward her. He wore a look of curiosity, "How good is Karasuma-sensei?" he asked an eager look in his eye, no doubt wanted to know if their invincible human was great in this as well.

Laughing, Minako smiled, "He would have done the valley in ten seconds," she said shocking them.

"…Ten?!" exclaimed Hinata after a moment.

He was truly as much of an impossible target as Korosensei. If they could take Karasuma-sensei on then they would truly have a chance with taking on their octopus sensei. It was really a good thing that he was the one who would be teaching them physical education. He would both push and nurture their growth as assassins, which she found rather ironic. A man who wasn't an assassin was growing assassins…you would think they would have sent in someone like Lovro.

Grip and Smog told her that Lovro helped them all become the men they were. He found their strengths and point them in the direction to nurture it, even Gastro had been helped by him. Then Irina, she was a swell example of what Lovro could turn someone into. She wondered if he would come eventually and teach them personally at some point? If he got his hands on Nagisa…

Turning her gaze over to Nagisa who just trip and face-planted she frowned, if he ever got his hands on Nagisa she had a feeling the world would weep. The God of Death was the world's greatest assassin but in her own opinion…Nagisa had the makings of becoming the one who could slay god.

With the right training, Nagisa would become the God Slayer.

* * *

Bidding her classmates goodbye, Minako made her way toward the main school with a single mission in mind for her today. Things had been pretty hectic since the drugging so she hadn't had a single chance to do this but she couldn't hold off on it any longer. As much as she hated willingly going to the chairman it had to be done because she had been given manners by her mama. Slowing down her walked when she got in the main school ground she wondered off handedly if she would get lucky.

Get lucky and have the chairman be absent from school or at least already gone.

He was a busy man and in charge of an entire school. Sighing, she gazed down at the bag that held her present and forced her feet to move. She walked the familiar path ahead of her toward the school with a scowl in place, she was here for business and nothing more. The school was the same as ever, the only difference from when she was here was that the music room seemed tidier.

Hearing the usual whisperers she did was she did best and blocked them. The only time she stopped was when a past classmate flagged her down so she arrived without much issues outside the chairman's office. Gazing at the double doors, she suppressed the urge to run away and marched up to the chairman's ever present assistant.

A cute blond who was said to have been a past student of the academy and former member of the infamous Class A. She was always outside his office door directing students and forcing teachers to wait when the chairman was too busy for their complaints. The day Minako got harassed for her hair she had been present and helped the chairman. She always did the jobs he felt were beneath him or probably just felt too lazy to do.

"Minako-chan!" she said in cheery voice.

Gazing at the assistant, Minako frowned, she didn't know she knew her by name. Smiling the woman leaned forward and show her a pretty smile. She really was a lovely woman with long dark blond hair that was curled and waved to perfection, with eyes as the same gold of honey. She was beautiful with a curvy figure she always fitted into stylish dresses; she walked, talked, and dressed like a lady.

…Also the chairman kind of had a type.

His wife was a gorgeous blonde, his assistant was a gorgeous blonde, and he even chose a blonde for his son to marry in the future. She wondered why he was enamored with blondes. The only difference between the women aside from actual looks of course was the color blond and eyes. His wife had a honey blonde hair for her with sparkling green eyes. His assistant had dark blonde hair with honey colored eyes. Then she had sunny blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

Minako also didn't think herself as gorgeous as the chairman's wife and assistant…she hoped she reached their level however. If she became as beautiful as them she would be happy, she would be closer to mama as well. Her mother was a woman who surpassed Irina-sensei in her opinion.

Mama, she could stop men in the streets. She was overflowing with lovely charm and in terms of sexy her mom was the rarest in that form…she was cute sexy! Mama had been the object of desire of all the boys back when she brought her and Usagi to school, she even knew Karma had a crush on her at one time. It had been before she liked him back in kindergarten, he asked her if her mom would be a part of some field trip they were taking as a class. Mothers and fathers were urged to become chaperons and help the teachers keep an eye on students.

Anyway she was getting off subject, she just hoped the chairman's like of blondes never turned down a dark path like a certain someone. That someone being Mr. Flower Vendor, he hung on her extra-long today since he hadn't seen her due to her cold. His grip was almost as inescapable as Karasuma-sensei, he didn't release her till she chomped down on his arm.

He was so goofy, cute, and so easy going. Every time he attacked she wasn't worried, he was a good enough guy just completely weird with his blond hair fetish. One that only extended to natural blonde too…which he was somehow able to tell apart. She went home with Rio one day who was going to help her with some English homework before she got sick, and he didn't attack her. He just went for her and never glanced Rio's way once

When Minako asked him, he told her he could tell Rio's hair was a dye job. When she asked him how he could tell he laughed and said he could tell because of the difference in luster. Hers was more lustrous because she hadn't attacked her hair with damaging dyes. She didn't know people could tell the difference like that. He was able to see through it though, a little amazing if you asked her.

Watching as the woman rose, from her name plate on her desk Minako found her name was Nemu Tsukiko, "Um…I need to see the chairman when he's free Tsukiko-san," she muttered.

Smiling, she nodded, "He's out but should be back soon enough, you can wait in his office," she said putting a hand on her lower back. Getting pushed toward the office, Minako dug her feet into the floor and was about to protest only to get cut off by Nemu, "He said should you ever get the guts to visit him of your own accord to let you in immediately. Provided he's not in the middle of an important meeting, which he isn't so in you go," she said dragging her along.

Frowning, Minako slowly made her way toward the office with Nemu, "…A bit stupid isn't it," she muttered under her breath her voice barely qualifying as a whisper.

Hearing a chuckle, she flushed when she realized the woman heard, "Yeah I told him that too, said he wasn't being very smart by letting the girl he forcefully engaged to Asano-kun stay in his office. If you decided to start breaking stuff though, I won't stop you. It's his own fault!" she said with a cheer wink.

Looking at her surprised, Minako didn't know what to say to that. She thought his assistant was his brainwashed dummy…she seemed of pretty sound mind though and didn't worship him. Sitting her down the woman sat on the edge of the chairman's desk and beamed at her, "Would you like some tea? Hot Chocolate? Coffee?" she asked her.

Giving her an awkward shake, she looked down embarrassed not really sure what to say at this point to the girl. She was a little overbearing and she wouldn't stop smiling at her. Frowning, she gazed at girl before her before she felt a spark. Nemu was familiar now that she looked close. She looked like someone Minako use to see in the background. Letting her smile dim replacing it with a more gentle one, Nemu's gaze soften ever so slight, "How your brother? Izaya-kun?!" she asked her.

With that, Minako's memories burst open. She knew Nemu! She was one of the many girls who crushed on Izaya in his school days! He always had a legion of followers ranging from boys to girls, even after his change into darkness and blood. This girl though, she had always been with Izaya from middle school and on, the only one who was with him all throughout his changes. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked with a tiny chuckle.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I remember you! You always hung out with Izaya…um, he's doing fine! He's got a bunch businesses now," she told her.

Chuckling, she nodded, "He told us when we graduated that he would be doing that! Everyone thought he was crazy to waste his talents in that way and kept telling him to go work for his dad. He was persistent though and you know him, once his mind is made up," she said fondly.

Nodding, Minako smiled at her amused, "I know that better than most…if you want to see him you should come over to my house. He has his own place but he's hardly ever there, he mostly stays with me because he's so paranoid," she told her lightly.

Smiling, she chuckled, "No, he just uses that as an excuse I bet. He's always been fond of you out of the three of you girls. You resembled him while Usagi resembled Makoto, now, are you sure you don't want any tea? Or any other beverage?" she questioned with a pretty smile.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks," she told her.

Getting left alone in the room, Minako didn't move from her spot and simply observed the room from the chair she was put in. It wasn't long when the door at last opened and his footsteps crossed toward her, it took everything in her power not to jump and run. Despite coming to the point she could face him it was still stressful and took a lot of willpower. Why? Because she knew what she was, she was a cute fluffy bunny who was only quick. While he was a wolf, always on the hunt ready to snap his jaws on her throat and snap it like a twig so he could have lunch.

As prey, she would always fear the predator… she just wouldn't let that fear rule her anymore.

Walking around his desk the two of them lock eyes, he had a look of mild surprise but other than that he was his cool, calm, collective self. Giving her a charming smile, he seated himself, "Is this you telling me you've found out how to stop the marriage? If so, you're not looking so ready for battle my dear daughter-in-law. Could you still be weak from your cold?" he questioned lightly.

Scowling, she sighed at him trying to push her buttons, "My plan isn't done…I'm here on other business but while we're on the subject, I want no visits from your son when I'm sick! I'm already in pain so don't make me suffer any more than I have to!" she snapped. She didn't want to see Asano when she was too weak to do much, that yell fess of hers took everything she had. Even without Izaya drugging her she would have fallen.

Sitting back in his chair Minako was shocked when he gave her a nod, "I can agree to that. So, if that's not why you're here is it something else? Would you like to have tea with your papa-in-law?" he teased her lightly, an evil mocking glint in his eye.

Smiling sweetly, she folded her hands in her lap, "Only if papa-in-law wants a knife in his neck!" she said laughing, getting a laugh in return from the chairman.

"We'll see about that later then," he said lightly.

Sighing, Minako stood up and held out a gift bag for the chairman, "I came to give you this," she said the metallic dark blue bag over, jostling the contents inside.

Taking in from her, the chairman peeked inside and raised an eyebrow but ultimately reached in and pulled out a small clear baggie filled with a treat and tied off with a green ribbon. He pulled out a couple more all with the same sweet but different ribbons. "…May I ask what I'm looking at?" he questioned her curious.

Frowning, Minako looked away embarrassed, "Biscotti, you drink a lot of coffee so I made you biscotti's since they go well with that. They also aren't very sweet and all are different, the ribbons have what they are, you can eat them plain or you can dip them. I made them because at the café I notice you stayed away from the more sweet, sweets. You stuck to dark chocolate desserts, I figure these would be perfect for you," she said trying to sound casual.

Hearing nothing, she peeked over and found the chairman gazing at her completely puzzled as if he wasn't entirely sure what was happening. If she dared say it, she would actually admit he look a bit cute with that expression on his face. Sighing, she faced him and decided to explain, "…You took me to the hospital when I got drug on my and Asano's first fake date," she told him.

Frowning, he placed down the bag, "I did what had to be done," he said.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "You could have just called an ambulance or Izaya. Instead you picked me up and brought me there yourself, then you stayed. So thank you, this is my token of gratitude. If it isn't too your liking then I'll make you something you like. It's the least I can do, I was taught to always appreciate the kindness of others. So that's all," she said bowing her head.

With that, she turned around and made her way out leaving the chairman with her token of gratitude, whether he tossed it or not was up to him and wouldn't be of any concern to her. Watching the young girl he handpicked for his son leave his office, he didn't even have to wait five seconds for Nemu to come waltzing in with a cup of coffee in her hands. Letting her put it down he gaze at the bag with a blue ribbon and finally opened it up when he was alone in the room.

The ribbon had the word blueberry in English on it, written in cursive.

Pulling out the treat, he gazed at it momentarily before smiling, "I'm tempted to get this tested but, all's well that ends well!" he said amused taking a small bite. Chewing slowly, he smiled, "Not bad," he said before pulling over his work. She would most definitely be a good wife to Asano, which is why he would do all he could to make sure his plan worked.

Asano had to want Minako when she revealed her plan, that or strongly desire her at the very least.

* * *

Making her way away from the chairman's office, Minako let herself get lost in thought on what she would make for dinner. She was thinking soup or stew. With the weather getting slowly colder it was time for those kinds of food to start getting made more. She could make chicken noodle, beef stew, taco soup, pinto bean soup, clam chowder, the choices were just wide.

Heading out, she paused when the sound of shattering glass was heard followed by a painful shout and worried yells mixed with horrified. Gazing over she could see the baseball team all gather around someone and above them a broken window. No doubt they broke another, they were known for that. Heading over to see what the fuss was about she caught a glimpse of red between bodies, quickening her pace she squeezed through the bodies and found the school baseball star Shindō.

He was clutching his arm that was seeping blood pretty badly and had unshed tears in his eyes, hearing all the boys around worrying about him actually dying. Minako sighed, boys could be such babies and idiots at times. Picking up the baseball that no doubt caused this chaos, Minako marched over to him and forced his arm to straighten out. At once all the guys went quite, "Put this in your armpit and squeeze tight okay," she told him gently.

Looking at her surprised, Shindō almost didn't move, "Come on, you'll want to stop the bleeding. Now, did any glass get in the cut?" she asked him softly nudging him to move. Squeezing the ball he gave her a silent no before wincing in pain when she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood.

"We need to call an ambulance!" cried one of his teammates.

Frowning, she shook her head, "Don't bother, I can take care of this," she said casually.

This was nothing that needed immediate medical attention. It wouldn't even scar and compare to some of the wounds Izaya encountered this wasn't even bleeding badly. Looking at her crazy, Shindō frowned, "You take care of it! It's bad!" he cried, clearly watching his career as a baseball star crash before it even started.

Chuckling, she smiled at him, "Don't be a drama queen, can you still make a fist?" she asked him lightly. Frowning at her he gently did as she asked but formed a strong fist, "See that means no tendons were severed, now come on I'll bandage and clean you up in the infirmary. Rest of you clean up the glass and get back to practice," she commanded.

Leading Shindō inside they arrived in the infirmary and she sat the boy down before getting everything she needed. She knew where everything in this place was, having spent so much time in here herself she would help the nurse once in a while. Getting alcohol wipes, Neosporin, and large bandages she headed over and found him already clotting off.

Smiling at him, she pointed, "See, it just looked bad," she said cleaning the cut.

She was quick and gentle, once his forearm was completely done she patted it and smiled at him, "I wouldn't do anything else for today but you can go back to practice tomorrow. Make sure to keep it clean and if it gets to painful or red go to your doctor," she told him.

Looking at her in awe, he gazed at his arm, "…All that blood didn't bother you?" he questioned.

Picking up her blood soaked handkerchief, she sighed, "That wasn't much blood…I've seen a lot more," she told him tossing it. She had seen an entire bodies worth of blood spill out of a person, she had seen her brother leak blood after getting his artery nicked. So this was just a tiny amount of blood, it always surprised her that she never got a fear for blood.

If she was honest though, it was probably due to her crush on Karma. When she discovered that she liked him she found herself unable to ever be able to hate the same color as his hair. If not for her crush on him, then she would probably fear blood.

Looking over to see unshed tears in Shindō's eyes, she pulled out a new handkerchief and began to wipe them away with a smile, "Don't want to show your tears to your fan girls! I won't tell anyone though, so does it still hurt?" she asked him.

Getting a silent no from Shindō she frowned when red seeped into his skin, could he be getting a fever so soon. He just cut himself! Reaching up, she felt his forehead making him jump, "Are you feeling alright you're looking a little red?" she questioned worried.

Jumping up, he smiled, "I-I'm fine! Thank you for helping me, um, I'll go see how the team is doing now," he said. Watching him, she frowned but decided to believe him. Biding Shindō quiet goodbye she made her way out of the school hearing new rumors of her now being a mean jerk who belittled injuries. Along with being a freak who didn't mind blood.

She just couldn't win.

* * *

He was a cop.

Sitting with the rest of the class they all watched Korosensei waiting for someone to take the plunge and finally ask him what the heck he was doing. No one wanted to take the plunge, Minako included and she usually didn't mind pointing out when Korosensei did something strange. Looking over when the door opened up they all found Fuwa coming in with a smile, "Everyone was sold out of Jump. I really had to look for it!" she said happily.

The manga loving girl didn't get far before a snap sounded in the room. Standing puzzled for a second Fuwa lifted up her hands and found handcuffs, "We're late aren't we? You're under arrest," he said blowing a bubble with his gum. He just hit an all high with the weirdo meter. Grinning broadly he slipped the cuffs off Fuwa and let her retreat to her seat.

Gazing at him, Kimura frowned, "What are you doing Korosensei? What with that dirty cop look so early in the morning?" he questioned earning a laugh from Korosensei.

"…If you want a bribe in candy you should know I make hit and miss treats for dirty authority figures," said Minako casually.

Laughing, he shook his head, "Nurufufufu, it seems you've all been doing some free running as of late. Since you've gone through all that trouble, would you like to try playing a game which uses that skill?" he asked spinning his handcuffs.

Cleaning his ear with his pinkie, Terasaka scoffed, "A game? Keh, it's probably just some lame…" he started only to get interrupted when a handkerchief was tied around his head.

Exploding like a ball of energy, Korosensei shook as he yelled out, "It's cops and robbers! A 3D game of tag using the entire back mountain," he cried out.

"Cops and…robbers?" questioned Nagisa.

Nodding enthusiastically, Korosensei peered at them all with a look that told them all that he wanted to play this game with them very much. Minako had to wonder if he wanted to do this because he never played it himself. It was possible, they knew nothing of their sensei. Maybe he was so eager to play games with them because he was denied it as a child. "I will have you all take the role of robbers. Using the techniques you've learned, please escape throughout the mountain and hide," he told them.

"…All of us robbers that means…" she trailed off.

Beaming, Korosensei gestured to Karasuma who came charging in, "The role of the cops on the chase will be Karasuma-sensei and myself," he said.

At once the blood drained from Minako's face. Run from Karasuma-sensei in the woods! She couldn't even catch him when she was it but now she and the rest of the class would be it. Sliding down in her seat she could feel Karma's questioning gaze but she paid him no heed. "It's going to be a massacre," she whispered, they didn't even know but it would be a massacre.

She needed to make traps!

She needed lots of traps!

Karasuma didn't seemed all that happy with this came either, his protest were completely ignored by Korosensei who continued on, "In the instance that we cannot tag everyone within the first hours, I will use Karasuma-sensei's wallet to buy everyone cake," he cheer baiting them. Before they could cheer though Korosensei held up a tentacle, "On the other hand, if everyone is caught, your homework will be doubled!" he said with an evil chuckle.

The class didn't like that, they all jumped up in protest, "Hold on a sec! You expect us to run from you for an hour?!" yelled Mimura.

Crossing his arms, Korosensei grinned, "No need to worry about that. At first, Karasuma-sensei will be the only one on the chase. Sensei will be on standby in the jail space on the schoolyard. I will move out in the last minute," he said. That didn't matter to Minako though, because Karasuma was enough to take them all out, she needed time.

She needed time to make a safe place!

"I see, then maybe we can pull it off somehow…," said Yada.

Grinning, Isogai took to the front, "Alright, let's give it a go, you guys!" he yelled.

Leaping to her feet, Minako practically run up to Korosensei and grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him, "Give me permission to set traps!" she demanded. Grinning looking far to amused by her reaction Korosensei gave her a nod, with that the blonde ran toward the window and opened it up but paused before gazing back at Karasuma-sensei, "…I'm going all out with the traps…you better be ready," she announced to him.

Gazing at her, a slight smile touched him, "…Nothing dangerous, we can't have the others stumbling onto your traps and getting hurt. Escaping and evading traps will be in later lessons," he told her.

Giving him a nod, she took her leave and ran toward the school shed were they kept their assassination supplies. While everyone else gather around with cheery smiles making plans for the game Karma and Terasaka watched Minako's departure with scowls. Making his way over to the red head, Terasaka frowned, "…I get the feeling she knows something we don't," he said.

Nodding, Karma stood up, "It would seem doggie has good survival instincts…" he muttered getting a glower from Terasaka. Sighing, he gazed at Terasaka amused, "Well let's take a page from Cinderella and tread cautiously while running from our dear old sensei," he said.

* * *

She had a one track mind. She had to saturate the area with traps, she had to make his every step difficult and cautious. If she could slow him down then she wouldn't get trapped. The class didn't know what they were getting themselves into but soon they would. Karasuma was like a shadow. She hadn't come close to tagging him once since the start of their game of Assassination Tag.

She almost shot him a few times but she never came close to actually tagging him.

Hearing her phone ding to tell her when yet another classmate fell to the clutches of Karasuma, Minako ignored it and set another three up. She had played this game with their P.E. teacher, well in a way she did. Tag was more or less the same as Cops and Robbers. But she knew, he was a target that was impossible for her to trap which meant that he was also impossible to escape.

So, she would just make herself impossible to get! Princess in fairytales were stuck in towers for decades till some knight got lucky so she would just do the same. Then hope he couldn't get lucky, pausing in her traps she reached for her phone when space unicorn played. That was a song she step up to play when Rio or Karma called. Looking down she found Rio's number, hitting talk she sighed, "So have you realized what you're dealing with?" she asked casually tossing leaves over her trap.

She was glad the leaves were falling. It made camouflage for her traps so much easier than in the summer and spring not to mention cut down on time. Hearing a disgruntled sigh from Rio she smiled, '_We're on a three way call with Karma's group! So seeing how you're the only one who plays with Karasuma-sensei in the woods any tips?_' she asked her.

Chuckling, Minako sighed, "My tip to all is tread lightly, leave no evidence behind, and pray to whatever god it is you pray too," she said.

'_Is that all!'_ exclaimed Sugino.

Smiling as she started on another, she chuckled, "Sugino-kun, that's the only advice I can offer. I'm still learning myself, but because of a game I played over the summer I know you have to erase your existence. Become a ghost and don't leave behind anything, other than that remember that despite Korosensei being the jailer…he's still Korosensei!" she said lightly.

She got a couple of 'what's' at that comment, but Karma got it and gave a small laugh, '_How could we forget that!_' he said hanging up.

Letting out a sigh, Rio growled, '_We need to come up with a plan. If we can't survive Karasuma-sensei then how can we expect to survive Korosensei!_' she groaned.

Frowning, Minako stood up and thought about that, she had a point even if they could avoid Karasuma-sensei they would have to deal with Korosensei. They had to make themselves impossible for him to tag, "…Use his weaknesses…I would also try to get Karasuma-sensei away, I mean if we were to make ourselves impossible for Korosensei it'll probably still be possible for Karasuma-sensei to tag us," she before freezing. She felt eyes on her, "I got to go," she said hanging up.

Turning she found Karasuma at the edge of her traps, bending down with a devil's smile in place he ghosted his hand over one of her traps knocking away the leaves. "You're getting better at hiding them, but not quite there yet!" he said taking a confident steps forward which brought a smile to her.

Seeing her smile, Karasuma-sensei paused and widen his eyes when he heard a crack, "You sure about that?!" she asked darting away. He would be able to get out of her traps easily but he still fell for it and would tread more carefully now seeing how he just fell for a trap.

Smog told her once to always leave out partly visible traps when setting them because it always made people fall for the more hidden ones. They would see the first partly hidden trap and think your skills subpar and wouldn't really look, so they always fell for the better hidden ones! "Thank you Smog!" she said climbing up in a tree. Once up she started her retreat and wasn't a minute in before she could hearing the swift noise she had come to learn as Karasuma-sensei. He would be gaining on her soon enough, dropping out of the tree she picked up a rock and tossed it in the opposite direct she wanted to go in and the hunched down.

Going quiet she waited only a second before Karasuma-sensei was above her. Looking in the direction of her rock he gave a chuckle and leaped down landing in front of her. Without a glance back he poked her forehead, "Nice try Minako-chan! Now, go to jail," he told her.

Scowling at the man's back she sighed, "I hate you," she muttered.

Heading toward the left he pointed back to the school, "Jail," he said.

Watching him, she smirked and took a deep breath, "KARASUMA-SENSEI IN THE AREA!" she shouted as loud as she could, her voice echoing through the woods. Whipping back with a glare, Karasuma glared at her but she just stuck out her tongue, "Didn't say I go quietly!" she said running off.

It was a quick trip back, heading toward Korosensei who stood waiting for her unsurprisingly alone, she knew that praying on his weakness as a person would work. She would have to figure out what she could offer him Minako let out a sigh and stepped into the circle, "Come to join your fellow prisoners?" questioned Korosensei.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and found Yada, Hara, Takebayashi, and Terasaka himself and his entire gang all also on their way to jail. They would all be able to break out, smiling over to Korosensei with her sugary sweet smile she went to the videos on her phone, "Korosensei? How big of a fan would you say you are of Makoto's?" she questioned him sweetly.

Perking up immediately Korosensei stretched his tentacles as wide as he could, which was far considering his body, "I'm the biggest fan!" he cried ecstatically.

That just brightened her smile, "Then you would probably love this never before seen photo of her in her new costume for her upcoming movie!" she teased waving her phone in front of him, him following her every movement. Hook, line, and sinker! Giving an overly dramatic sigh, she tucked away her phone, "Too bad I don't share with cruel jailers, oh well," she said with a smile.

Next thing she knew she was being pushed out and was patted on the shoulders, "Your pardon! Picture!" he cried eagerly. Smiling, she pulled her phone back out and showed him the photo of Makoto in full costume, she looked like a fairy in the photo with fake wings, long pointed ears, and a gorgeous white dress. Gazing, a blush touched Korosensei with a bright smile, "So cute~" he cooed.

With that Minako skipped away.

Before she got too far though she was stopped by Korosensei, "You know now that Karasuma-sensei knowns you can hide your traps…it might be better for you to completely hide them all," he said casually, "I would also tell your classmates how to avoid them and set them up all over!" the octopus as he began to munch on some pudding.

Gazing back surprised, Minako smiled, "Thanks!" she said running off.

The next hour this happened, when Karasuma caught them Korosensei released them by either sleeping on the job, falling for sob stories, or taking bribes. During this all though, Korosensei kept dropping hints to help them keep away from Karasuma-sensei, which they used. It wasn't long they came up with a plan either. That plan being Megu, Maehara, Hinata, and Kimura luring Karasuma-sensei far from the pool, he would never hitch a ride from Korosensei. So they could shove a couple of students down at the bottom and therefore they win!

Standing pool side with Kayano, Minako watched her phone hit the second to last minute mark so it wasn't long before Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino would submerge themselves in the water. Bending down she let her finger trail the water and frowned, "It's really cold you guys sure you'll be alright?" she questioned looking back just as Karma shed his shirt. Blushing a little she turned away, "I'll go get towels," she said quickly.

"I already got some Minako-chan!" said Kayano happily.

Stopping mid-flight, Minako nodded, "Kay," she said pulling out her phone.

Looking at the water, Sugino frowned, "I always hate jumping into cold water," he said sighing.

Smiling, Minako gave him an apologetic look, "I would take the dive for you…but with the water that cold and the September winds here…I would probably die!" she said jokingly. "It doesn't help I just got over a cold, but you know what I think my bodies getting a little stronger. I was only in the hospital two days! Usually I'm there a week and then another week in a half recovering at home. This time two days at the hospital and a week at home!" she said brightly.

Frowning, Sugino watched her, "How come you haven't fallen into Class E before?" he asked curious.

She was practically missing months of school with that time.

Chuckling, Minako smiled and focused on Sugino doing her best not to let her gaze go to Karma because if she did she was likely to start drooling. He really was hot to her! "Miki! He use to go to school with my big brother! He works as a tutor on the side and because of him I never fell behind, my brother would get the teachers lesson plans and Miki would teach me in their place," she told him.

Leaning back he let out a hum, "It must be nice to have money for things like that," he said enviously.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "Yeah, I'll admit it's nice to have it…but everything comes with a price. I hardly ever see my dad because he's always traveling and doing business. This summer break, that was the first time I saw my dad in a whole year and I don't even know when I'll be seeing him next" she told him softly, he told her he had no idea when he could be back.

Looking at her surprised, Sugino frowned, "…I can't imagine not seeing my mom for a day let alone an entire year! Same with my dad," he said.

Smiling, she shrugged, "We all have crosses we must bear and it's time for you guys," she said when the phone beeped. With that all three dove into the water and sunk down, not even five seconds later they were joined by Korosensei. "Yo, Korosensei!" she said cheery.

Looking around, he watched them suspiciously but Kayano just pointed down. Making his way toward them he looked down and gawked in response. "No way!" he cried.

* * *

Sitting by himself, Asano let out a heavy sigh as thoughts of being in Minako's house plagued his mind along with the events. True to his word, Izaya didn't come and pulled her off of him till his hour was up and as much as he wanted to hate being with her he couldn't. Her bed was soft, she was pleasantly warm, and was actually a pretty comfortable weight.

Her body was pressed up right to him letting him feel her ever curve. She was soft and smelled like Icy Hot, with the underlying scent of green tea and ginger and her hair smelled the same. So far he had touched her by accident and now seen her in her bra, he wondered if by the end of things he see her naked. Disaster just seemed to follow them and he didn't know if he was embarrassed or if he was pleased that it was, it wasn't like she ugly or a troll.

Pulling up the picture he took, Asano frowned and gazed down at the two of them feeling guilt build up along with the desire to both keep this photo and delete it. Then along with that he wanted to send it to Karma and finally taunt him like he did him, while another part of him wanted to keep this picture to himself. Sighing, he clicked off the photo and put up his phone when Ren and the others started over to him. "Why is it I get called out by as many boys as I do girls?" Ren asked jokingly as he seated himself while the others took up spare seats.

Looking at him surprised, Asano raised an eyebrow, "I never realized there were so many out and proud gay students at our school," he said.

Smiling, Ren shook his head, "No, nothing like that. I get called out for advice, boys want me to help them get girls. I just got called out by Shindō from the baseball team…you'll never guess who he has his eyes on," he said with a secretive smile.

"Who?" questioned Seo eager to get some new and fresh gossip.

"I didn't even think girls could enter Shindō's mind. He's had baseball on the brain since he started," said Koyama snickering.

Chuckling, Araki smiled, "Who was able to snatch his attention?" he questioned curious.

Smiling, Ren sat back, "The only one who can be my competition in confessions. No one else but our school's fair princess! She's capture yet another heart," he said with his dramatic flair.

The reactions were each different.

Seo sneered and looked like he swallowed something sour. After all, Minako was someone he had been trying to ensnarl for himself. It was almost an obsession anymore. He no longer really care about her, he just wanted to be victorious in the hunt. In this school, he was a prize but despite that she repeatedly refused him and that just spurred him on, "What made **him** notice **her**?" he asked.

Koyama gave a tiresome sigh, "Yet another, I seriously don't see what her appeal is! Her hair and eyes are just odd and I've never been a fan of them. She gives me the creeps," he said shuddering.

Araki chuckled and just brushed off Koyama's words, "You don't see the appeal because she's not your ideal woman. You want a purebred Japanese woman. I find her English heritage charming! It fits with her image, she's a true princess! She can have her tantrums but at the end of the day she's a princess who is doing her best to better her people!" he said with a dreamy expression.

Meanwhile Asano found himself at a crossroad, part of him wanted to tell Araki that this whole princess image people had for her was a lie while the other part of him was oddly annoyed. Why the hell was she always running around and getting herself noticed?! Looking at Ren, he tried to keep his tone casual, "What in the world made him decided to jump on the princess bandwagon?" he asked.

Smiling, Ren chuckled, "He hurt himself and she came to his rescues. She took him to the infirmary and patched him up, apparently that's all he needed for him to decide he likes her…he plans on confessing to her quite soon," he said amused.

Sighing Araki shook his head, "Yet another in the long list of guys to be rejected by Minako Suzuki, he's not the first and certainly won't be the last. So…how are things with you and that girl?" asked Araki talking about Ren's latest girl, some cute one from another school.

Falling out of the conversation, Asano glanced up at the mount with a scowl and wondered if he should keep an eye on Shindō. With the way things went for her it was possible this would end badly, he was just looking out for her and nothing more. She would just be a bigger bitch if he had to visit her in a hospital or anything. That was the only reason he would watch her and the baseball freak.

* * *

Trotting after class while Terasaka called Korosensei a dirty cop. Minako paused when she felt a tap on her back, gazing back she found Sugino smiling at her, "Can we talk?" he asked with a friendly smile. Turning around she gave him a nod and waited for him to lead her away only to have him start his conversation with everyone around, "I just got a text from my friend Shindō," he told her.

Looking at him confused, Minako gave a nod, "…I'm guessing this pertains to me?" she asked.

Giving a nervous chuckle, he reached up and scratched his head, "Um, well, yeah it kind of does, he sort of wants to confess to you," he told her.

"Ahhh! That means she's ahead of me again! Dang you work fast!" said Maehara butting in.

Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes, "I don't work at all and since when has being confessed to been a competition between us?!" she asked annoyed

Crossing his arms, Maehara shook his head, "Of course it's a competition; everything in life is a competition! Besides I'm Class E's playboy, so you getting confessed to more than me is taking away my crown!" he said with a grin before running off to the classroom.

Glowering at the blonde, Minako rolled her eyes and looked back to Sugino, "I'm going to ignore that. Now, why is he confessing? I talked to him for basically eight minutes, ten at the latest. Then within that time I wasn't exactly the nicest, I kind of poked fun at him for being a baby," she said confused.

Giving a cute laugh, Hinano grinned, "Your good Minako-chan! You don't even have to be nice to get a boy to like you!" she teased.

Nodding, Okajima grinned, "At heart all men like to be dominated!" he said.

Frowning, Mimura shook his head, "That's just you! I like strong women but I don't want to be dominated by her," he said.

Looking at him shocked, Okajima turned away, "I thought we were brothers in this! How can you not want to be dominate! To be the bug under your queen's boot! To have her glare at you like you so beneath her you don't deserve to breathe the same air as her! AH QUEEN STEP ON ME!" he exclaimed getting a wild look in his eyes as he ran over to Minako.

Stepping forward, Fuwa slammed her foot into Okajima's face, "Don't be such a creep!" she shouted.

Frowning, Sugino shook his head, "I don't know about any of that, but he told me he liked you because you bandage him up and made him feel better. He asked me to help him get you alone after school and figure out what you like. I don't want to be secretive though, I know you like Karma so he's going to get reject…but I don't suppose you can be gentle about it could you?" he pleaded with her, concern for his friend showing through and making Sugino grow even more in her eyes.

He really was such a good guy.

Smiling at him, Minako patted his shoulder, "I see him marrying a nurse in the future if he's claiming he likes me just because of the infirmary incident. Also I'm always nice with my rejections! So you have nothing to worry about, I'll make sure to be extra nice though," she told him comfortingly. She made it a point to reject all boys, save Seo, with kindness. After all they were confessing that they thought she was a likeable person therefore she should be that way to the end!

Giving her a smile of relief, he beamed, "Thanks!" he said happily.

Nodding to him, she jumped when Maehara appeared once more and with a paper in hand, "Alright so this now makes twenty-six to my twenty-five! I'll probably have a girl down there ready to confess today so were back to being even!" he cried with a victorious grin.

Looking at him in disbelief, Minako sighed, "Why don't you stop worry about me and worry about Isogai, Megu, and Yada! Each of them have gotten confessed to at least five times sine you're last count!" she fibbed to throw him off her.

"How you know that?" asked said three.

Looking over in disbelief, Minako blinked in surprise, "…I was joking," she said slowly.

Growling, Maehara threw up his hands, "Alright, alright! Everyone into the classroom! We will get this under control now! Everyone in!" he yelled sternly. Following back with a quiet groan, Minako shuffled forward and wondered how to turn down Shindō whenever he got up the nerve to confess. She had never had the chance to actually prepare for a confession. They always came out of the blue.

Heading in with everyone Minako disappeared inside while Nagisa and Karma made their way back at a slower pace, "I wonder what it's like to get confessed to all the time? I've only been confessed to once…and…it wasn't pleasant," Nagisa said with a grimace. During his last year in elementary school some boy confessed to him, he had been a late transfer student and thought he was a girl.

So he wouldn't really count it

Getting no response from Karma, he peered over and frowned when he found a scowl touched Karma, "…Karma-kun?" he questioned confused.

Looking over, Karma quickly wiped away his scowl and replaced it with a smile, "It sounds like a pain in the ass to get confessed to all the time. Who wants to have someone they don't know always bothering them with their so called feeling? Half the time it's just baseless infatuation, people should just drop it anymore," he said with a shrug.

Gazing at him, Nagisa frowned, "I don't know about that…I mean some of them are just like that but you do get some who genuinely like a person. Like Minako! Would you think it would be a bother if she decided to confess her feelings to you at last? She's liked you a long time and its more than just your looks, she likes you for you. Would you mind if she confessed to you? I mean you already know her feelings, but she still hasn't confessed," he said shrugging.

Gazing at him, Karma ignored the question and shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on to the classroom. He and Minako basically confessed to each other…although it felt more like casual conversation more than anything else. Still, Minako told him at long last she liked him and he discovered he did actually like her too. So he had nothing to worry about what so ever…he just found it irritating. How many times had boys bothered he with their stupid infatuations since he told her he liked her?

It wasn't like he could stop it, for that to happen he have to be her boyfriend and unlike some people he wasn't ready for that. He would date her in high school. After they both passed the entrance exams and he killed Korosensei, after that they could do all that stuff she imagined doing. For now he was fine with harassing her and occasionally hanging out, that worked for them.

* * *

**I was going to do the pudding chapter but decided to use it to remind everyone about Minako being sickly! I also changed who did the free running demonstration to give Minako a small chance to show off to the class. Well anyway! Tell me what you think. **


	23. Twenty-Three

**I hope you like this new chapter. I'm kind of fifty/fifty with it. I like it but I don't so I hope you all at least like it because I think this is the best version of it I can make. I've written it a couple of times and this is the best version I came up with. So enjoy! I also hope you enjoyed the last chapter because of everything dealing with Fanfic I don't know if anyone even saw it lol.**

**I do no own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The weather was nice.

It was the just the right about of warm with the right amount of cool, the morning air was great so Minako took this small spell of good weather to dry the laundry. She left it out last night to dry and got up early enough to bring it in. Folding the towels and dropping them in the basket she slowly made her way down the line humming to herself. Since their game of tag things had gone smoothly, still no heads up from Shindō but she was getting some boy action.

Karma was upping his harassment, taking to looking under her skirt every day. Even though she was on the lookout he still managed to find her when she was alone and flipped her skirt. Along with trying to see if her bra matched. So far she had been able to keep him from seeing that, so she was counting herself lucky there.

Other than that, Asano too was acting strange. The day after Sugino told her about Shindō, Asano turned up at her house in the morning and insisted they walk to school together. When she asked why he told her his father ordered it, but she wasn't so sure about that. It sounded like something the devil would do but it just seemed rather out of the blue. Especially considering he could have told her himself, since she went to his office but to avoid trouble she ignored it.

After all he was the one who was inconvenienced by this, not her.

Sighing, Minako dropped the last towel in the laundry basket and went to grabbed her and Makoto's bras only to find it gone. Frowning, she crossed her arms, Makoto had plenty of undies and bras so there was no way she came out and got them. She know she didn't get them yesterday and Izaya treated their undergarments like the plague.

Looking around, she wondered if birds or a cat got them and strewed them across the yard. Looking around, she paused when she found a splash of yellow goop. Crouching down, she frowned, was that bird poop or something. Finding another splash of it she followed it to the fence, "What is this?" she questioned, frowning she ran back to her basket and got a clean handkerchief. Scooping up some of the gunk she folded it up and shoved it in her skirt pocket. All she needed to do now was fix her hair and grab her bento and Karasuma-sensei's bento.

Asano would be here soon enough. Hearing the back porch door opening she found Izaya stumbling out, he wore baggy black pajama pants with silver stars and a white t-shirt. His hair was a bigger mess than usual and he had a half asleep look on his face. "…Boyfriends here…or is he fiancé. I forget which is which," he said looking ready to fall asleep standing up.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said making her way toward him.

Rubbing his face, he gave a loud yawn and sighed, "Boyfriend, fiancé what does it matter. In the end you're going to sleep with him and break my heart," he said sleepily.

Rolling her eyes, she headed in, "I'm never going to sleep with him! I'm fourteen and I also only plan on sleeping with someone I'm in love with! Besides, what I do with my body and when I do it is none of your business…now go back to bed," she said heading in only to stop when she found Asano not even a foot away able to hear the entire conversation.

Gazing at her, he sighed, "…Your brother is unhealthy…now hurry up," he said heading into the living room and taking a seat.

Grumbling under her breath about evil blondes, Minako headed into the laundry room and dumped her basket before running off to the kitchen to get her and Karasuma-sensei's bentos. True to her silent promise she kept making bentos for Karasuma-sensei. In the beginning he was a little reluctant to take them but after giving him teary puppy dog eyes and pout he accepted. No one could resist her pout, she perfected it after years and years of being cooped up by her family.

Heading upstairs she grabbed a white ribbon before heading down the stairs, with Makoto right behind her no doubt going to spend her day off in style. Probably most of it in a shopping mall. Looking back, she paused on the stairwell and glared, "Makoto! Those are my boots!" she yelled. On her sister feet her were favorite and only expensive pair of boots. They were made of tan leather and laced up with low heels, reaching up to just under the knee.

Smiling, Makoto shrugged, "They look better on me," she said.

Glaring, Minako stomped up the steps and glared, "Don't take my stuff without asking me first!" she snapped at her.

Rolling her eyes, Makoto placed her hands on her hips, "Would you have let me barrow them if I asked?" she asked her.

Scoffing Minako shook her head, "No! Your big feet are going to stretch them all out! Now take them off their mine! I didn't give you permission to wear them, besides that is the only super expensive pair papa as ever bought me! Unlike you I don't have to have designer everything," she snapped.

These boots were special to her! She found them in Finland when she was visiting papa during the summer break. She wanted them but they were out of her price range and she wasn't anywhere near finished with Makoto's CD so she was left staring at them longingly while Papa watched. She bided them a tearful goodbye, they had been the first boots she really wanted. Most of her clothes and footwear was things Izaya, Papa, or Makoto chose for her. She rarely got things on her own.

Papa saw how much she wanted them though so the next day she found them on her bed.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips, "Their just boots Minako, beside if you say I wore them on the internet they'll make you a pretty penny!" she said haughtily.

Fuming, Minako took a deep breath and shouted, "Izaya!" she yelled.

He would take care of this and make Makoto take them off! Without even coming they heard a tiresome groan, "Take off the boots and go put on your own pair Makoto, you have an entire closet worth of boots you haven't wore. Minako stop being such a brat about it, they're just stupid boots. God I hate sisters," he grouched from the living room.

Giving an annoyed scoff, Makoto yanked the boots off and shoved them into Minako's arms, "You're such a baby!" she snapped.

Sticking out her tongue, Minako continued downstairs with her boots and dumped them into Izaya's lap, "Take those to my room please," she told him before turning to Asano who was looking at her like she was nut. "Oh shut up! That's what sisters do, she steals my boots I yell about it because her big feet will stretch them out, now come on we have school," she said annoyed.

She didn't need him to judge her!

Grabbing her school bag the two of them headed out, about halfway down the road Minako held over her bag and bentos to Asano, "Can you please hold these for a second, I need to do my hair," she asked him hopeful, she rather not have to wait and do it at school. She felt naked without her ribbon.

Sighing, Asano took it and she muttered a quick word of thanks before doing her hair. Watching her quietly, he frowned when she pulled it back as usual, "Have you ever thought of changing your hairstyle? I thought that was supposed to be something girls did?" he questioned.

Looking over, Minako took back her stuff, "What's wrong with my hairstyle?! It's a classic!" she said defensively, touching her bow. Everyone loved her cute bows! She had a million and one bows; ones with patterns, holiday theme, fancy and lacy ones, solid colored, and elaborate ones. She could match her bows to her mood and her outfit. "What's wrong with my bows?" she questioned.

Gazing over at her defensive expression he rolled his eyes, "Bows are childish, you know eventually you're going to have to give it up. Don't see to many successful adults with that hairstyle," he said.

Scowling, Minako sighed, "I don't care…I like my hairstyle. It's modeled after a strong person and was the style my mama chose for me. She even bought me ribbons to match whatever I wore or just whatever mood I was in. Why should I have to change my hairstyle to appease the masses! It's my identity! Whenever you think of me what do you think?!" she asked turning to him.

Looking at her dead serious and without a single pause Asano answered, "An idiotic crazy ribbon twit," he said with a wiry smirk coming to him.

Stopping in her tracks for a minute, Minako watched Asano and grumbled under her breath before catching up with him, "You're such a jerk, I'm so asking your dad to relent on this!" she snapped.

Frowning, Asano clenched his jaw slightly before letting out a slow breath. Turning to her, he gazed at her carefully and did his best to not expose anything, "…I wouldn't if I were you; he doesn't want to listen to your complaints on any of this. So stop being a baby, it's just walking to school together," he said rolling his eyes, he needed to make sure she wouldn't go to the chairman.

That's all he needed.

Scowling at his back, Minako took a deep breath and sighed before jumping when she felt the familiar presence of no one other than Mr. Flower Vendor. Wrapping his arms around her, his cheek rubbing against her hair. Giving a sigh she frowned and stood still, "…Good Morning Mr. Flower Vendor, how are you today?" she asked.

She didn't even freak out anymore…although Asano had the first day.

That had actually been pretty funny. He actually tried to strike Mr. Flower Vendor who stumbled back and fell on his butt yelling out he wasn't bad. "Your hair smells like jasmine today!" he said pulling away from her with a cheery smile, nodding she jumped when his hand knocked her medicine bag from her hand. With a crash her medicine spilled out all over the ground, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" he cried.

Bending down Minako began picking up her bottles and was joined by Asano and Mr. Flower Vendor who gathered up the bottles. Looking around at the large amount, Asano looked at Minako, "Seriously did you rob a drug store or something?" he asked sarcastically, getting an eye roll in return.

Watching the two teens, the flower vendor waited when both of their backs were turned and pulled out a bottle of pills when he grabbed some blood thinners. Then quick as lightening he swapped the pills out with the ones he had, these were a much stronger dose than what she took. If she got cut she would bleed and bleed, then if she got injured she would bleed out within minutes. Korosensei would never let her get injured that badly, so he didn't have to worry about her spoiling. He just needed her to realize he could get to her, when she figured out someone was after her and discovered her medicine had been tampered with she would see.

Spotting her phone as well, he let an evil smile touch him as a new idea hit him.

Typing in his number, he hit send quickly before hanging up on his end. Now he had her number without having to hack into the company that handled her phone service. Deleting his number from the history, he grabbed the last few pill bottles and stood up. "My you have a lot of medicine! Are you dying blondie?" he questioned amused passing over her things.

Sighing, Minako scowled, "It would probably be easier if I was…but no, just deteriorating at an impossibly slow rate, so it's worst then dying. It's dying slowly," she said.

Looking over, Asano dumped the meds he got for her and shook his head in disbelief, "A bit morbid don't you think?" he asked.

Shrugging, Minako smiled, "Tell me I'm wrong…anyway bye, I got school!" she told Mr. Flower Vendor.

Smiling, he waved goodbye to the two teens, "Bye-bye Blondie! And Blondie's mean friend," he said happily, earning a laugh from Minako and a glare from Asano. Watching them leave, he flipped open his phone and gazed down at Minako's number, "Now all I need is a photo and then I'll be ready to put out some flyers," he said happily.

* * *

Walking along the path to school, Minako paused when she spotted a headline glaring at her from the front page of the local paper. Crossing over to the newsstand she picked up the paper and frowned, written the page was serial thefts that all revolved around busty girls getting their bras jack. Who by, a certain someone who sounded very familiar, "How much is the paper?" she asked.

Getting the price she passed over her money and ran the rest of the way with Asano right behind her yelling after her, asking where the fire was. Parting ways with him without a goodbye she tore up the mountain and was in the classroom just as the cramps started. Bursting into the classroom clutching her side in pain. She waved the paper, "Geez Queen! What's the rush?" joked Maehara coming over to help her up, but instead she just shoved the newspaper into his hands.

"Koro…sensei…front page," she said through panting.

Looking at her confused, Maehara smoothed out the paper, "Why would Korosensei be…That pervy octopus is on the front page!" he exclaimed when he read the first few lines. Looking up, almost everyone gathered around Maehara as he read aloud the article. By the end, Minako finally found her breath and stood up, "I saw that on my way in…it happened to me and my sister too. I found this in my backyard," she said pulling out the slim from her pocket.

Taking it from her, Okuda gazed at the slim with a few others, "…It does look like Korosensei's," she said with a frown.

Looking down at the slim, Minako sighed, "I don't think it's him though, I mean Korosensei would so perv on Makoto but not one of his students" she said. That just wasn't a Korosensei move but this was definitely suspicious, looking over at the class she stood up. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

Frowning, Hinata crossed her arms and shrugged, "It really does sound like Korosensei…but if you got hit, it's like you said but still," she said with a scowl.

Sinking into thoughts all of them found their minds thinking over all the pervy things they had witness him do over and over. By the time the octopus came they all could only remember one thing and one thing only and that was, Korosensei was a huge pervert! Hearing his voice coming down the hall, Minako looked toward the door with everyone and leered at the octopus. Opening up he narrated in a cheery tune, "As usual, today, the students will gaze me with their eyes of affection," he said before seeing their faces, once he saw he began to sweat bullets, "Eyes of disgust?!" he exclaimed.

Crossing her arms, Minako gazed at the octopus in disappointment as she passed over the paper giving him a summery, "An underwear thief specializing in targeting large breasted women. The culprit is a large man, with a yellow head. Nurufufufu, he laughs, and leaves behind a mysterious goo at the scene of the crime. This is totally you, Korosensei. Which by the way I would like those bras you took from me! They weren't just my sisters!" she snapped glowering at him.

Gawking at her, he shook his head but before he could yell out protest he was cut off, "Honestly, I'm disappointed," said Mimura shaking his head.

Frowning, Hinata gazed at him distrusting, "How could you do this? Especially to a classmate, even if you took them thinking they were her sister! That's still wrong Korosensei!" she said.

Sweating even more, he waved a tentacle wildly, "P-please, wait a minute! Sensei doesn't know anything about this!" he exclaimed.

Eyeing Korosensei sternly, Rinka stepped up, "Then what's you alibi?" she asked.

Turning to her, he frowned, "Alibi?" he questioned.

Nodding, she pointed to the paper, "Late last night, when this incident occurred, where were you and what were you doing?" she asked seriously.

Perking up, looking happy he could give her that he rushed to tell them, "Well, I was shaking around some French fries while moving up and down between the heights of 10,000m-30,000m," he told them quickly, actually looking hopeful that they would take that and believe it.

Glaring at him, Minako stomped forward and wagged a finger in his face, "Who the hell could confirm that? Also just because you have super powers, doesn't mean you have to use them all the time! Whatever happen to just plain shaking them up?!" she snapped at him making him wilt.

Scowling, Yoshida shook his head as he sneered at Korosensei, "There's no point in having an alibi in the first place," he said.

Nodding, Hazama gave Korosensei a mean look, "No matter where he is, for the most part, he can return to town in an instant," she said.

Frowning, Minako gazed at Korosensei, "And we know he abuses his powers as much as he uses them to help," she muttered.

Gawking, Korosensei went back to sweating bullets as he shook under the weight of their words but Isogai quickly swooped in like an angel of mercy, "Hold on, guys! We can't just accuse him like that!" he said holding out an arm in front of Korosensei. "It's true that Korosensei has a lot of little worldly desires. But, if you think about all the things he's done until now, the worst he's done is…picking up and reading porno magazines, and…being bribed by photos of girls in swimsuits, and…starting at gravure magazines during break like he's lost it, and…'Hand bras won't do. Please let me give you a tentacle bra,' he'll write out as requests on postcards and…not to mention Minako told us she found him spying on her sister Mako while she was practicing dancing for her coming up concert," he said losing steam as he remember everything that their sensei had done.

Going quiet for a minute, he shook, "Sensei, please tell us the truth," he said.

Freaking, Korosensei jumped, "N-not you too, Isogai-kun!" he yelled. Looking around at all his student's faces he headed toward the door, "Sensei is innocent. The nerve! Alright, everyone come to sensei's desk in the preparation room!" he yelled leading them down the hall. Sighing, Minako slowly followed after, "In order to prove the strength of sensei's mind. I will throw away all the gravure magazines in my desk this instant!" he cried.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "You shouldn't have those in school in the first place!" she snapped.

Heading over to his desk, ignoring her comment, he began to pull out the magazine and Minako gapped when he pulled out a black and pink bra from his desk drawer. She didn't want to believe it, but was it actually true? Did he actually do that? "Seriously?" asked Terasaka glaring at him. Everyone around stood in silence as they looked at the shaking Korosensei, he looked just as shocked at the sight of the bras as they did. Whether that shock was at finding them there or because he forgot they were there was another thing though.

"Hey! You guys, look, the class roll book!" yelled Hinata from the other room.

Going back, Minako scowled when she found the roster with little letters next to all the girls names, her being 'Still growing! E'. Irritation wield up inside of her but her rage was nothing compared to Kayano's rage along with sorrow. "The letters written next to the girls…all our cup sizes have been looked into," said Hinata giving Kayano a pitying look.

Sobbing, Kayano was held back by Okuda, "Why am I the only one with forever 0?!" she wailed.

Taking the book, Maehara flipped to the back, "And, the last page…a list of people in the city with F cups and higher…" he said.

They all turned to Korosensei with glares, "We, ho, that can't be…I, I know. Let's all have a barbeque, right now!" he yelled out pulling out a cooler. "I thought we'd have one after school and prepared these! Now, take a look at these skewers!" he cried pulling them out. When he did, he pulled out three very familiar bras, "Don't they look de-li…cious…" he said taking noticed.

Fuming, Minako marched up to him with a glare, "Those are mine!" she yelled snatching them.

Shaking his head, Muramatsu glared, "This guy's dangerous," he said.

Shaking her head, Megu clenched her teeth, "I don't believe this," she said.

Grimacing at him, Rinka and Yada glowered at him, "Filthy," they said.

Giving him a loathsome glare, Minako pulled the skewers from her bras, "I don't want to share a bonfire with you anymore!" she said.

* * *

He was so dejected after everything, he taught them but he didn't have his usually enthusiasm and by the end of the day he slowly retreated, "T…That is all for…today's lesson…" he said sighing.

Watching him leave with a gleeful smile, Karma laughed, "Ahaha. He was on pins and needles all day~ Don't you think he's running away because he can't handle being here?" he asked her and Terasaka.

Which both of them ignored, Minako frowned still wondering why he would even go to her house if he didn't want to lose all their respect. Seriously! She never thought she have to worry about him as his student, he seemed to want to only help them not perv on them. Coming back toward them, Nagisa frowned as he watched Korosensei's exit, "But, did Korosensei really do it? This crime isn't a joke," he said, casting a glance to Minako. After all, if he did indeed take her bra that would be consider pedophilia seeing how she was only fourteen.

Laughing, Karma shrugged that off, "Compared to a world explosion, isn't this cute?" he asked.

Glaring at him, Minako stood up, "It's not cute at all!" she snapped defensively.

Gazing at her, Karma reached under his chair and pulled out something, "If I were a Mach 20 underwear thief, I wouldn't suddenly leave around these ragged pieces of evidence. Look, Nagisa-kun. The ball that was in the PE storage," he said.

Feeling her grimace deepen, Minako snatched the ball away embarrassed. That was hers too! Feeling the boys' eyes she was grateful when they didn't say anything. Clearing his throat, Karma continued, "If he did something like this, especially to one of his own students, he knows he would be dead to us as a teacher. For the instructor-freak monster, I think losing our trust…is something he'd want to avoid as much as being assassinated," he said calmly.

Smiling, Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, I think so too," he said.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "Then who the hell is the pervert? I want to hit them!" she snapped annoyed.

Nodding, Kayano looked between the boys, "Who could it be?" she asked.

"A fake," someone said from behind.

Looking past the shrimp duo, Minako found a beaming Fuwa with an eager expression, "Fuwa-san?" questioned Kayano confused.

Grinning, she got fire in her eyes as she told them her theory, "A fake Korosensei! The convention of a hero's tale! It's the work of an imposter, the evil villain!" she yelled. "The fact that he imitates his body color and laugh means that, the culprit is someone who's acquired information on Korosensei! I'll have Ritsu help me look for clues," she said showing a Sherlock Holmes Ritsu.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "When you find him tell me please, I intend to pay him back for stealing my bras! I've been needing to test out some nonlethal but very painful poisons Smog taught me to make and this jerk will be the best test subject!" she said darkly.

Looking over at her with a fond look in his eyes, Karma stood up and chuckled, "I like the sound of that. Although I have no idea why they'd so something like this," he said, before grabbing Terasaka by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to them. "At any rate, if these rumors spread out and our bounty couldn't stay in town anymore, we'd have nothing to gain. Why don't we beat the hell out of the real culprit on our own and have that octopus owe us one?" he questioned igniting the fire within them all, especially her and Kayano who were both touched by this personally.

Kayano was accused of being Forever 0!

Minako was the victim of pervy theft!

* * *

It didn't take Ritsu long to narrow down the most likely target for the next round of theft. So going home for a quick change, they all changed into some black stealth clothes the government provide and met back at the residence Ritsu guided to them. That being a large commercial building a bit away from the city surrounded by tall walls and an iron-wrought gate. Using their free-running skills they safely made it over the wall and waited for Fuwa to finally start her explanation.

She however was a little caught up in the moment, "Fu, fu, fu, nearly adult in mind and body, the great detective is here!" she announced whispered.

Laughing, Nagisa smiled at her, "All we did was use free running to break into a residence," he said.

Clapping her hand on his shoulder, Minako smiled, "That's enough to feel a rush Nagisa, after all everyone wants to break into somewhere they're not supposed to be in…I would have preferred to do something more elaborate though…like blow up a wall or sneak in while in disguise. I even go for sneaking in through the sewers," she muttered.

"This isn't an action movie Minako-chan," Nagisa said sighing.

Frowning, watching the building Terasaka gazed over to Fuwa, "So, Fuwa. What makes you think the real culprit's gonna hit this building next?" he asked.

Pointing to the said structure, she smiled, "This is a training faculty for certain performance pros. During these two weeks, I heard an idol group full of huge breasts is practicing their dance for a new song," she told them all. "That training camp will be over tomorrow. There's no way the real culprit would let the ultimate laundry slip away," she told them all.

"I see," said Terasaka.

Sinking into the bushes they all went quiet before hearing movement, looking over they were surprised when they found Korosensei hunkered down in the bushes dressed in ninja wear with a scarf over his head and round dark glasses. Pulling up her hood, Fuwa scowled, "What the…was Korosensei thinking the same thing?" she questioned.

Frowning, Terasaka sighed, "No…no matter how you look at it, it looks like he's gonna steal something," he said rolling his eyes.

Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes, "As long as it's not mine, I don't care," she said.

Feeling an evil aura, Minako peeked over and found Kayano giving her a lonesome glared, "You don't get to complain Miss E!" she hissed under her breath.

Smirking Karma nodded, "Nah Minako can complain, because I'm the only one allowed to steal Minako-chan's bras!" he said chipper.

Nodding in agreement, Minako sighed, "Yeah only Kar-no! Not even you, you pervert!" she snapped glaring at the snickering red head who stuck out his tongue.

Reaching over Terasaka pulled Minako to his other side and sent Karma a warning glare before looking back over to Korosensei, "Look! He's more excited looking at the underwear than being mad at the real culprit! I can't help but see him as the real culprit!" he said.

"…Once more don't care as long as he doesn't steal mine and remember to direct that jealous toward the real culprit Kayano!" she said quickly when she felt another stab of evil energy from Kayano.

"Hey, the wall over there," said Karma suddenly painting over to the far wall, "Someone's coming," he told them and sure enough a man shaped being was climbing over.

Watching closely, they followed the large man with their eyes as he used free running skills to drop down, taking refugee behind a tree he check to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure he darted across the lawn and straight to the bras, he was dress in black with a large yellow helmet. He moved really well, almost like Karasuma-sensei. Then as he reached for a checkered bra he was tackled, "GOT YOU!" yelled Korosensei wrapping his tentacle around the man. Binding him completely so he couldn't move, "You really made a fool of me, haven't you?! I'll push you down and stick my hands into your every nook and cranny Nurufufufufufu," he said laughing.

Paling, Minako groaned, "If this turns into some messed up yaoi hentai I'm leaving, revenge or not I'm too young to see that…nor do I want too," she said.

Sighing, Nagisa shook his head, "It kind of looks like he's doing something more dangerous than the underwear thief," he said in disbelief.

Nodding, Karma smiled, "And his laugh matches the reports, too," he said.

Pulling away from the man, Korosensei grabbed his helmet and pulled it off of him, "Show your face, you imposter!" he yelled.

The man exposed had slicked back raven hair with glasses, he reminded her of Takebayashi-kun. He could be the boys elder brother. "That person…wasn't he Karasuma-sensei's subordinate. Umm, I think his name was…Tsuruta-san," Kayano told them.

Looking down at him, Korosensei hovered above him confused, "Why…why are you doing this?" he asked him puzzled. Before the man could answer though a beep filled the air and at once the sheets and the clothes line zoomed up toward the sky.

Gasping, Minako almost yelled out his name only to get stopped when Terasaka slapped his hand over her mouth, the moment he did a figure in white stepped out. He oozed confidence, "He had a debt to his county, so I borrowed Karasuma-sensei's subordinate. I had him lure you into this cage of Anti-sensei sheets," he said sounding so smug.

Minako just felt the urge to hit this man.

He just sounded so arrogant.

Gazing at the sheet trap, he seemed to signal someone and Minako was stunned when the boy from the water attack shot up toward the sheet and lowered himself in. Containing on, Shiro didn't slow down, "It's the method your students used on the southern isle. Before hitting you, we surround you. Now Korosensei, shall we begin the final death match?" he questioned.

Watching as the small boy disappeared into the trap, Minako jumped when everyone yelled out his name in unison, "Itona!" they cried. After that they could only hear strikes and watched as the battle inside make the sheets swayed from the movement.

Watching the sheets, Shiro started talking once more Minako suspect he really liked to hear himself talk, "First, change the field dramatically and then attack. It's easier to enclose rather than hit," he said before gazing back at them and pointing, "I took the liberty of using your strategy," he told them.

Growling Terasaka stood up and marched out, "Shi-Shiro! Was this all your doing?!" he snapped.

"That's right," he told Terasaka, "The multiple underwear thefts in town, and planting the underwear and other items around Korosensei, was all my doing," he said proudly.

Growling herself, Minako stood up and marched out and up to the Shiro guy. Poking his chest she had to fight the urge to smack the crap out of him, "You stole my underwear you asshole!" she barked. Some creepy old weirdo handled her bras with his dirty hands, she was going to have to burn them all now, there was no ways she would ever wear those again.

Shiro looked down at her, stepping back from the man she grimaced at him. He seriously gave her the creeps, "Technically Itona stole your underwear," he told her before looking at everyone who came out, "Also don't blame this man. For this place, the last part of my plan. I needed a substitute for the role of the underwear thief," he said casually.

Sighing, looking down with a frown Karasuma's coworker apologized, "Sorry, it was orders from someone higher up than Karasuma-san. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't refuse," he said.

Chuckling Shiro watched the fight, "If that monster lost the trust of his students, his movements would be flustered and would do his best to get it back. So I leaked the false information about the large breasted idol training camp. He was a fool to jump in, eve when it was somewhat unusual," he said rather cockily. Yep! She really wanted to beat the living crap out of this guys, while also testing her poisons on him and she wanted to castrate him!

Clenching his teeth, Terasaka glared, "Damn it, he's our prey," he growled.

Forming fist, Fuwa gazed at Shiro annoyed, "You always come up with these shady plans!" she yelled.

Shrugging at their comments, the white clad weirdo answered casually, "That's what you call an adult. That's right! Your feeling uneasy because you can't see what's going on inside, right? Allow me to explain my tactics in detail," he said happily.

Pointing back at the sheets he started, "Look at these sheets he's enclosed in a reinforced cloth made of anti-sensei fibers. It's extremely sturdy and it wouldn't break even against a change from a tank. And I covered its unique smell with the scent of laundry detergent. Then equipped on Itona's tentacles are gloved with blades made of anti-sensei material. Because there's material mixed in for resistance in a high speed battle Compared to the knives you guys use, it's not as effective. But when the two sets of tentacles clash against each other, one side will slowly receive damage," he explained.

…This guy really did like the sound of his own voice.

Continuing on without a care in the world, he kept on speaking, "And there's Itona's position, he continuously, attacks without letting the target escape. With this it doesn't look like he can be stopped," he said so sure his plan would work. He had a lot to still learn. Minako could think of a number of ways Korosensei could his powers to escape.

Stepping back to the group, Minako watched the tower of sheets and waited for Korosensei to finally emerge. She hoped his escape wouldn't require him hurting Itona, not that he would but Itona could always hurt himself if he made a wrong move while Korosensei worked. Seeing Shiro perk up, it wasn't long before light shined from the top of the tower. Something that shocked Shiro, "Wha-what is this…this power?" he asked astonished.

He really was half assed.

Did he really not do research on Korosensei?

They were all taught to always study their target and make notes of any progress he was making and to make notes of his weaknesses. Shielding her face when the explosion finally let loose, heat and wind belted them all as the windows shattered all around. It was just like the island. Lowering her arms, Minako gasped when the short boy began to fall out of the sky. Before his smashed into the ground though, Korosensei grabbed him and cradled him with his tentacles. Placing him down, Korosensei gazed at Shiro, "There you have it, Shiro-san. This sort of surprise attack won't work on me anymore," he told him firmly.

Watching the silent man, Korosensei cleared his throat, "Leave him with Class E and quietly step away. Also, please spread the correct information that I am not the underwear thief," he told him.

Raising up her hand, Kayano nodded, "And my chest is actually a b, B!" she yelled.

Smiling at Kayano, Minako looked over with a teasing smile, "You actually have to have something to be a B Kayano-chan," she said, poking fun.

Glaring, Kayano snarled like a puppy, "Shut up, mammary glands!" she cried.

Leaving it alone, Minako looked over when Itona let out a painful groan, "My head hurts. My brain's gonna tear open!" he cried clutching his head, drool dripping from his mouth. His face contorted in pain as trembles poured through him and sweat appeared. He also have sparks of electric buzzing around him. He was in serious pain.

Gazing at him, Shiro sighed, "I guess the tentacles have begun to eat away at your mind from the shock of your constant losses," he said, his tone actually having an accusing edge to it. He was such an asshole, his partner was withering in pain and he says that. "So this is this child's limit. It seems he can't even carry out my strategies of this level," he said dully.

Watching him without any emotion, Shiro shook his head, "Itona, maintaining you tentacle in sound health for one month requires the energy of three thermal power plants. If you can't produce better results, the organization will stop paying. It's not that I don't have any feelings toward you," he said turning his back on the boy agonizing with pain, "But, in order to make use of the next model…I have to give up on you at some point," he said clearly taking his leave.

"This is goodbye, Itona. You're on your own now," he said

This man was just sick.

Reaching out, Korosensei cried out flustered, "Wait! You call yourself a guardian?!" he yelled.

Pausing with his retreat, Shiro shoved his hands into his sleeves, "Quit playing educator, monster," he said looking over his shoulder and pointing to Korosensei, "I won't forgive you. Your very existence It doesn't matter the sacrifice. All I want is a result with your death. More importantly, is it alright? You left you precious students alone," he said leaping over the wall.

That guy really was disgusting and not only that, it sounded like he had a personal grudge with Korosensei. The way he talked it was like Korosensei did something to him or ruined something for him, maybe he knew Korosensei before he transformed. She wondered what their relationship had been, what made this disgusting man hate Korosensei. What was he talking about though? Leaving them alone, hearing a whistling as something sliced through the air, she looked over when a tentacle from Itona went for Terasaka, "Doggie!" she cried worried.

Korosensei however, zipped over and changed its trajectory.

Panting, Itona's mouth hung wide open before he let out a scream and ran off into the night toward town with a crazy look in his eyes. All they could do was watch him in silence as he ran off under the cover of darkness. What in the world was going on? What was going to happen to him?

Standing in silence, they all turned to Korosensei and waited for him to give out order on what to do next, should they go after Itona or go home. Clearing his throat, Korosensei turned to them, "Head on home, sensei will try to find Itona-kun," he said before taking off. Watching him fly off, Minako followed the others toward the wall before pausing. It seemed like a waste to leave all that anti-sensei fabric out, running over, she bundled it up and ran after her classmates. She was going to do something with the fabric…maybe make a cloaks…she liked cloaks.

* * *

The next day came and Nagisa regaled the class with their discovery. They couldn't believe Shiro's heartlessness with Itona. Minako felt worried for that guy, he looked like he was completely overwhelmed with his pain. Standing in the doorway to the hall Minako frowned Tsuruta-san who walked by with a bump on his head and tears streaming down his face. Seeing the pitiful man, Nagisa frowned, "What's wrong with Tsuruta-san?" he questioned.

Watching the older man with a sympathetic expression, Kayano sighed, "I heard he was reprimanded by Karasuma-sensei for rashly cooperating with Shiro," she told him.

Frowning, Karasuma's female coworker came from behind and shuddered, "Karasuma-san's assassin fist. It blows away a four centimeter diameter of your hair, and your scalp swells up two centimeters from internal bleeding, it's a fearful technique," she said.

Ignoring the fact it had a name, Minako paled as she remembered the strike she received from Karasuma-sensei. It had been painful, she was glad he didn't use that one her. Sugino was shocked though, "Wait, that wasn't just a disfiguring bump?" he exclaimed.

Sighing, Minako headed into the class while everyone gathered Korosensei who pouted like a child who was finally proven innocent. Laughing uneasily, Yada held out a treat for him, "We, we said we were sorry Korosensei!" she said.

Nodding Mimura walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "We were fooled by Shiro too, and just ended up doubting you," he said giving his own nervous laugh.

Turning to face them, he pout seemed to grow, "Don't bother worrying about sensei. I'm just as disgusting lifeform in both body and mind anyway," he said.

Frowning, Minako gazed at him with a haughty look, "You are a disgusting lifeform in body and mind and I'm not apologizing," she said crossed.

Turning, Korosensei gazed at her his pout still on, "Why not Minako-chan! You accused sensei as well and he's an innocent man," he said.

Crossing her arms she glared, "You may be innocent from this crime but you're still guilty of plenty of others, besides this entire underwear theft was your fault in the first place! My bras, were handled by some dirty, creepy, old guy! I have to burn them all! Sure I like fire, but doesn't change the fact some creepy geezer stole them because he was after you!" she snapped furious.

Looking at her shocked, shame quickly touched him and he bowed his head, "Korosensei apologizes," he said, twiddling his tentacles.

Laughing, everyone smiled, "Only you could yell at an innocent man and make him feel guilty for a crime he didn't commit queen! Such a queen move!" said Okajima clapping her on her back laughing.

Watching them, Korosensei frowned, "I'm worried about Itona-kun, who's disappeared. These cells are too dangerous to be planted into and used by humans," he said showing his tentacles, "Now that he's been abandoned by Shiro-san…who knows what reckless action he'll take," he said.

Frowning as the image of that boy in pain flashed through her mind, Minako felt her heart ache, "He looked like he was in so much pain…it looked like just breathing was killing him," she said. The poor guy was troubled and not just by the pain, but whatever in his past haunted him to take the tentacles. He was running from something in his past and she wondered what it was, it had to be painful and big for him to do this to his own body.

"We're classmates in name, but we don't know a thing about him, do we?" asked Sugino.

With that everyone fell into thought as they wondered who Itona was.

* * *

The next day they were give a shock when Ritsu had them gather around her. Playing a news clip they all watched as a female reporter stood in front of a demolished shop, "We are having repeated occurrences of cell phone stores being destroyed within the city of Kunugigoka! Because the damage within the stores are so extreme, the police are considering the possibility of multiple culprits…" she said before they pulled away.

"This is…Itona's handiwork…right?" questioned Rio.

Nodding looking worried himself, Korosensei gazed at the damage eyeing every cut and that was visual, "…Yes, because Sensei is accustomed to using them, he knows. This destruction would hardly be possible without tentacles," he told them

Frowning, Fuwa watched the report for a few more minutes before speaking, "Why only cell phone shops?" she asked.

"…Maybe he takes crappy coverage personal?" said Minako shrugging.

Standing up fully, Korosensei gazed at the screen determined, "As his homeroom teacher, I will take responsibility and stop him. I must find him and protect him," he said.

Frowning, Okajima looked at Korosensei warily, "Do you really have an obligation to help him, Korosensei?" he asked.

Nodding, Kimura sighed, "Until just the other day, he was like your cut throat rival or something," he said pointing at the Ritsu screen.

"You're only his homeroom teacher in name," said Rio.

Looking around at the class, Minako frowned at them all, "He may not have much to do with us but he's still a part of the class…plus he looked like he was in so much pain," she said. She knew what it was like to be in pain and not be able to do anything about it, she didn't want to see that.

Walking over to the window, Korosensei opened it up, "Even so, I am his homeroom teacher. 'No matter what, I will not let go of my students.' When sensei became a teacher he swore this," he told them all, twisting his tentacles as he gazed out.

Sharing looks the entire class seemed to agree, if Korosensei was going to help Itona then they would help Itona! Smiling at the octopus's back, Minako crossed her arms, "If you're going to help him then we'll help him!" she said happily, "It only natural seeing how were classmates!" she told him.

With that, they all left the school and headed out with Korosensei leading the way. With all the attacks going on the streets were bare and not a single person was out. Minako got at least eighteen calls from her brother asking when she would return home. Each time she told him he would be home as soon as she could, because till they found Itona she wouldn't come home.

They seemed to be heading in a certain direction in particular, Minako wondered if Korosensei knew exactly where Itona would attack. They were around a corner when they heard shouts of pain and a loud crashing noise as glass shattered. Heading around the corner, they found Itona inside crushing cellphones and muttering. He looked terrible. Sweat was pouring off of him and he looked ready to drop at any given moment, even his tentacles were looking in bad shape.

Giving ragged breaths, he stopped muttering and finally he said something a clear voice, "I want to win. The strength to win. I want it," he said in a strong voice. Reaching up he rubbed his face as a desperate look came to him, what made him want power so much he would work with Shiro?

Stepping up, Korosensei watched Itona with an even gaze, "Finally, I get to see a human-like face, Itona-kun," he said lightly.

Looking at Korosensei, Itona's panting seemed to increase as did the sweat. It was pouring down his face and he just couldn't stop trembling, "…Brother," said Itona after a ragged breath.

Gazing at him, ignore his brother comment, Korosensei shook his head, "Please call me, Korosensei. I am your homeroom teacher," he told him.

Stepping forward, the glass crunching under his feet Terasaka cleaned his ear with his pinkie, "Don't go rampaging just because your sulking, Itona," he said.

Snorting, Minako crossed her arms, "Who's the pot calling the kettle black now?" she asked only to get smack in the back of the head by an annoyed Terasaka.

Using the hand he smacked her with Terasaka pointed to the small guy and glared at Itona who glared right back at him, "You've put us through all sorts of stuff, but we'll consider it water under the bridge, so be quiet and come with us," he demanded.

Glaring at them all, Itona began to whip his tentacles through the air with a crazed look in his eye, "Shut up…let's fight…this time…I'll win," he said, panting like he just ran a marathon. He was in really bad shape, she really hoped Korosensei could convinced Itona to accept his help…he looked ready to drop and by drop she meant drop into a grave.

Watching him, Korosensei nodded, "Of course, I don't mind fighting, but we're both bodies of a national secret. Why don't we do this in a vacant area somewhere?" he told him, then with his usual charm he pulled out a Shish kebab. "When that's done, we'll have a barbeque in that vacant area, while we all study a way to kill sensei," he said lightly.

Coming behind Korosensei, Karma gazed at Itona and sighed, "That octopus is persistent, you know. Once he becomes tour home room teacher, he'd go to the ends of hell to teach you," he told him.

Grinning, Korosensei nodded, "Of course, because when a student stands before you…it is a teacher's instinct to wish to teach them," he said happily.

'_Unless you're the chairman…then your instinct upon seeing a student is to break them down mentally and reconstruct them to your own will,'_ Minako thought. She would keep that to her though, they were having a moment and it looked like Itona was beginning to calm down at long last.

That moment was still ruined however, hearing something pull up none of them got enough time to see who pulled up because a loud explosion filled the air. Cover her face, Minako cough and hacked with everyone as strange powder surrounded them. It was like flour, hearing a cry of pain, she looked over toward Korosensei and Itona and found both of them melting.

Then as quickly as the attack came, a second was launched and men dressed in all white like Shiro began to fire at Korosensei rapidly. Then like the prodigal asshole he was, Shiro made himself known, "This is the second arrow. Putting Itona off balanced was also part of the plan," he said controlling a big gun with a remote, then with two beeps the gun fired a net.

Wrapping around, Itona he pulled him out from the store and behind the truck. Crying out he struggled in the net as he was dragged along the road, "Now, Itona, this is your final service. You're coming after us, right? Mr. Homeroom teacher!" yelled out Shiro as he left.

Looking around alarmed still melting, Korosensei checked them all for injury, "Is everyone alright?!" he asked worried.

Coughing, Isogai nodded, "Probably, somehow," he answered.

Nodding Korosensei quickly jetted off yelling over his shoulder, "Then sensei will go and help Itona-kun and return!" he cried.

Watching him leave, Mimura frowned, "…He was worried about us and his evasion reaction was slow," he said.

Feeling fury build up, they all glared in the direction Shiro ran off and they agreed without a single word on what they would do next. That being they would get their revenge on that no faced, son of a bitch! "That white bastard! Totally using us like chest pieces!" snarled Terasaka.

* * *

They raced after, with Ritsu they were able to pinpoint Shiro's stop. She hacked into the street cameras and followed him to a nearby park. Digging into her bag, Minako pulled out a whip from its depths and gripped it in her hand. She learned how to use it and control it during first semester. She was pretty decent with it but didn't really like it all that much, she much preferred her bow but this would have to work for now.

Seeing the whip, Terasaka frowned, "Can you use that properly," he asked.

"Not to worry, no one from class will get hurt," she told him confidently.

Arriving at the park, the found Korosensei scrambling to protect Itona's while men in trees fired at the two while pointing beams of light toward him. His movements seemed to be slower with them pointed at them, quickly taking command Isogai pointed to the names he called, "Karma, Maehara, Terasaka, Hinata, and Kimura you take out the shooter in the trees, everyone else catch them and detain them, Minako you take out the lights!" he commanded.

Nodding everyone quickly went to do their jobs.

Running to the closet tree, Minako unwound her whip and lashed it through the air and wrapped it around the first light. With a quick jerk she ripped it from the tree slammed it into a second light before whipping it around and releasing the first light into the third. All while avoiding her classmates in the trees and on the ground, then quickly did it with the other three. Wounding it back up, she faced Shiro with everyone else making her way over to Itona and Korosensei. "You guys, why?" Itona questioned.

Putting her hand on her hip, Rinka answer without looking back, "Don't get the wrong idea. We were just pissed off at that Shiro guy. And if Korosensei didn't leave, we would've left you alone," she said sternly, leaving them all with a smile on their faces save for Itona who gazed at her with a look that mixed between shock and fear.

Laughing, Okajima grinned as he whispered to Takebayashi, "Hayami said, 'Don't get the wrong idea'," he said giddily.

Shoving his glasses up, Takebayashi nodded, "Natural tsunderes are nice," he agreed.

Smiling down at Itona, Minako bent down to get even with him, "I came because you're pretty cute and I can't ignore someone in pain!" she told him with a smile. In her opinion Itona was as cute as Nagisa! She wanted to hug and squeeze him! He was just too adorable like dear old Nagisa. Reaching for the net she pulled it away from his head to relieve his tentacles a bit from their liquefying.

Pointing toward the truck Karma smiled at Shiro, "Are you sure it's okay to be looking this way Shiro? Weren't you shooting at Korosensei to pin him down? If you stop shooting, the net will get taken from its base," he said mockingly. Shiro turned just as Korosensei ripped the net cannon from the truck, his men cowering at their teacher's presence, scrambling to get away.

Running over to her, Isogai and Maehara helped Minako hold up the net from Itona. Frowning, Isogai shook his head, "The net is melting the tentacles!" he said worried.

Looking over, Maehara beckoned over Kayano, "Stick a blanket inside!" he called to her.

Healing right up, Korosensei watched Shiro, "Leave Shiro-san, we will be taking Itona-kun you always work out these meticulous plans, but…if you involved these students, those plans will come to nothing. It would be better for you to quickly realize the obvious," he told him. Watching the man, Minako glared at him she just did not like him at all. He was a million and one times worse than the chairman and Asano combined…he just reeked of sleaziness.

Watching them, instead of retreating in silence Shiro opened his big mouth, "A class where house flies swarm around a monster, huh? How annoying. But surely, I will admit that there is a need for me to redo the fundamentals of my plans," he said.

He called them annoying…he should look in the mirror.

Climbing into the truck he called out his final words, "I'll let you have that kid. Either way, he only has two to three days left, so play nice with the others Itona," he said.

Glaring at his retreat, Minako shook her head, "That slim ball likes to hear himself talk too much!" she said annoyed.

Watching his retreat, Korosensei nodded, "Sensei agrees," he said.

Looking down at Itona, Minako frowned, he looked even worse now. The surprise kidnapping took so much out of him. His tremors lessen but she didn't think that was a good sign, "Is he going to be alright?" asked Minako looking back at Korosensei.

Watching him, Korosensei sighed, "Tentacles, are things you move from the strength of your will. As long as Itona-kun has his abnormal tenacity for power and victory…the tentacle cells will cling strongly to him and not leave. In the meantime, the body will continue to receive a huge burden and become weaker. In the end, he will evaporate along with the tentacles and die," he told them.

Looking down surprised, Mimura frowned, "…That's, that's just so sad," he said getting a nod of agreement from Hinano.

Frowning, Megu watched Korosensei, "It's something he acquired unnaturally though a transparent, right?" she asked getting a yes from Korosensei, "Isn't there a way to detach it?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Not unless we can get rid of his tenacity for power. In order to do that…we need to better understand the reason he _became that way_," he told them.

Sighing, Rio watched Itona with a frown, "But you know. This kid's closed his heart off," she said.

Nodding, Maehara shoved his hands in his pockets, "I can't imagine that he'd honestly tell us about his past," he told them.

Clearing her throat, Fuwa got their attention, "About that," she said.

Looking over, Nagisa watched her expectantly, "Fuwa-san?" he questioned.

Looking at her phone glumly, she spoke, "It was bothering me. Why was Itona attacking cell phone shops? So, until now, I've been going back and forth with Ritsu. Phone models, family registry, I had her investigate anything connected to him," she told them all. Hearing dings, they all pulled out their phones and gazed down as Ritsu showed them her research. "From that, we learned that 'Horibe Itona' was this company president's child," she told them.

Frowning Minako gazed down, she knew this!

"It was a factory that supplied smartphone parts globally, but two years ago, it seems they were in debt and went bankrupt. The president and wife left their son and disappeared," Fuwa finished.

Standing up, Minako pointed to the article, "They went bankrupt because some shady investors bought the engineers out from under his dad!" she said getting surprised looks.

"You know the company?" asked Nagisa surprised.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "My dad was really interested in the company and was going to invest into it but before he could make a deal with the president the engineers, the only ones who knew how to do what he specialized in, where bought for a pretty penny by my dad's competition," she told them.

Scoffing, Terasaka started digging in his ear with his pinkie again, "Keh. Lame. That means he just strayed down the wrong path," he said.

Looking over alarmed, Isogai gave Terasaka a scolding look, "Terasaka!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring Isogai, Terasaka pulled out his pinkie and blew on it, "Everyone has their burdens. Some might be heavier or lighter than others, but those burdens and hardships, somehow, they end up not being such a big deal," he said patting Muramatsu and Yoshida's shouldered as he walked up to Itona. Reaching over he seized Itona by his fur collar and looked out at the class, "Let us take care of this guy at our place," he said shocking them all, "And if he dies, I guess that's as far as he goes," he said shrugging so very casually.

* * *

After a couple minutes of protest, Terasaka won and dragged off Itona with his gang at his side after they constructed a bandana from anti-sensei material, "A bandana reamed from the anti-sensei net, huh?" muttered Isogai quietly.

Frowning at his side, Megu nodded, "It's just for peace of mind. If another fit come and he goes berserk…that won't be able to stop him…" she said trailing off before turning her gaze to the hulking figure of Terasaka, "Terasaka, that guy…how does he plan on opening up Itona's heart?" she asked.

Smiling, Rio gave everyone a thumbs up, "Don't worry I got a backup plan in case Terasaka fails! Minako, Yada you're going to have to take off you tops! He's like Korosensei so it means he likes big boobs! His faith rest on your chest!" she said grinning broadly.

Looking at her with the stink eye, Yada shook her head no. While Minako frowned, "I'll only do it if I get to play with him afterwards," she said.

Snorting, Rio nodded, "Whatever you want!" she said happily.

"No one's taking their top off!" hissed Megu.

"Awww," said a couple of boys.

Sighing, they all fell back in silence as they inched after the gang. Clearing his throat, Terasaka stopped in his tracks, "Now, you guys," he said seriously before turning around with a wide smile and nervous look, "Whadda we do now?!" he asked.

Gawking, Yoshida pointed at Terasaka accusingly, "You didn't think about it, at all?!" he yelled.

"You reeeally don't think ahead do you?!" shouted Muramatsu.

Glaring, Terasaka barked back, "Shut up! With four people here, we should be able to think of something!" he barked.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Bad doggie," she muttered.

Sighing as the boys growled and glared at each other, Hazama took control, "Muramatsu, your family has a ramen restaurant, right?" she asked jabbing her thumb at the boy, "If we fill ourselves up, don't you think this kid would feel better too?" she asked steering them in the right direction.

Following from behind, they all stood in silence as Terasaka and his gang led Itona into Muramatsu's family restaurant. Leaning against a wall, Minako frowned, "I hope he decides to let go of the tentacles…I would like to get to know him," she said quietly.

Snorting, Rio watched her knowingly, "Yeah, you just want to know if he'll let you dress him up and hug on him!" she teased.

Chuckling, Minako smiled, "I love cute things! He seems pretty passive unlike Nagisa too, I bet he'll totally let me dress him up!" she said happily.

Looking over at Nagisa, Karma smiled, "Minako tried to dress you up?" he asked.

Sighing, Nagisa shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

Sighing, Minako beamed at Nagisa, "I know it must be annoying but your size just makes you ten times cuter…you know what they say. Girl love small things!" she said happily.

Frowning, Okajima crossed his arms, "…For the first time in history…a man has been jealous of another man for being short…this should be recorded for historical purposes," he joked his tone all business and completely seriously.

Sharing a laugh, they all turned back to the gang when they stepped out and headed toward their next stop on their trip. This time they found themselves at a garage that was owned by Yoshida's family, standing around the fence they watched Yoshida take Itona out on a ride. Then when he made a sharp turn Itona flew out like an arrow and got stuck in the bushes.

Sighing, Rio shook her head, "…It doesn't look like they planned anything at all," she said.

Nodding, Yada frowned, "Yeah, it feels like they're just messing around," she muttered.

Snorting, Karma watched them clean up Itona, "Well, fundamentally, they're idiots, so there's no helping that," he said.

Smiling, Okuda spoke up, "Ah, but, when it comes to Hazama-san, she's pretty smart, so…" she said trailing off to leave it up their imagination.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Hazama can be smart that's for sure, but my guess is she's going to tell him to take revenge," she told them truthfully. Despite their differences they also had some similarities and they would both agree that Itona had total rights to revenge. And Shiro was stupid little nerd with toys, Itona could totally take him out, "She'll probably bring out 'The Count of Monte Cristo,'…if you ask me though he should just grab a small bowl, a mirror, a needle and thread, and a straight razor then just do what comes natural when he corners that vile bastard!" she said darkly.

Feeling weary looks on her back she looked over her shoulder and flashed everyone her prettiest smile, "By which I mean castration!" she said cheery.

All the boys, save for Karma, gazed at her with horrified looks while the girls did their best to hold back their laughs, "What the hell was the mirror for?!" cried Maehara paling.

Gripping the fence, she glared, "So he can watch!" she snarled.

With that the girls laughed clutching their stomachs while every boy, save for Karma backed away from her with horrified expression. Her popularity just took a hit, but it would be worth it because she would like to do nothing more than castrate that white bastard. Only Karma smiled at her with a look that she guess was his version of adoring, "You just might be the girl for me!" he said jokingly.

Smiling at him, he reached over and poked his forehead, "Just remember if we date and you cheat on me I'll come up with something even worst that that!" she said happily, her tone sugary.

Leaning in, he wore a confident smirk, "I like to see you try it," he said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick! Queen…I love you evil but not that!" wailed Okajima sniffing back tears.

Hearing some yelling, their attention was brought back as they watched Terasaka barking at Hazama who no doubt said what Minako did only without the castration. Minako's eyes quickly drew over to Itona who was starting his tremors again. "Looks like he's gonna go berserk again," she said concerned, no sooner did she say that his black tentacle ripped through his bindings.

Itona began to yell at Terasaka, making the other three run off but Terasaka stood his ground and face the trembling boy down not shaking at all in fear. He told Itona something that seemed to set the boy off, letting out a war cry Itona sent his tentacle toward Terasaka, "Doggie dodge!" yelled Minako. He ignore that though and grabbed Itona's tentacle stopping its movement. "…He really is a fool," she said stunned, he actually took that hit.

What he said next carried over to them, "This is the 2nd time, and you've weakened, so it's easy to catch. Even though it hurts like a bitch, and I feel like puking," he said shaking. He wore the biggest smile on his face, "Speaking of puking that reminds me of Muramatsu's ramen!" he joked.

Breaking heavily, Terasaka held on to Itona's tentacle as he spoke, "That guy, he was recommend by that octopus to study management. He said, it's okay if the ramen's bad right now. If a time comes when he takes over the restaurant…he can make the place prosper with a new flavor, and management skills. Yoshida was told the same thing. That these skills might be useful someday," he told him before he began to slowly make his way closer. "Hey Itona," he said before lightly striking the boy on the head, "Don't stray from your path just because you lost once or twice. All you have to do is win someday," he told him firmly.

Sighing he kept on speaking and Korosensei pulled himself over the fence, it would seem Korosensei thought Terasaka's words were reaching Itona at last, "Same goes for killing the octopus. It's fine if you can't kill him now. It's fine if you fail a hundred times. Until March, if we kill him just once…just with that, it's our win. And with the bounty, you can just buy back your dad's factory, and everything'll be settled. Then, your dad'll come back, too," he told him.

Staring at him, Itona slowly lowered his gaze to the ground. "I can't stand it. Until I can come up with my next vision for victory…how do I spend my time?" he asked.

Letting out a loud noise, Terasaka rolled his eyes, "Haa? Just spend it doing stupid things, like you did today. That's what we're here for," he said with the other three gathering behind him.

Hearing a familiar laugh, Minako looked back at Karma, "That idiot. That's the only appropriate thing he can say calmly. But, you know, a word from an idiot…can ease the tension in a time like this," he said amused.

A change settled over Itona, his entire body slumped along with his tentacles, "Was I…rushing?" he asked Terasaka.

Smiling at him, Terasaka gave him a tiny nod, "Yeah, that's what I think," he told him.

Alerting the duo to his presences, Korosensei finally spoke up, "The color of tenacity had disappeared from your eyes, Itona-kun," he told him. Then his tentacles spread out and showed clippers, "Now, I can remove the tentacle cells that are causing you pain. I return for losing one enormous power…you will receive many companions. You will come to kill me, won't you? Beginning tomorrow?" he asked.

Gazing at the ground, Itona finally sighed and nodded, "Do whatever you want. I'm sick of this power, and our sibling setting now," he said at last relinquishing the power of the tentacles.

With that said, Korosensei sent them all home save for Terasaka's group and Minako. He was quick in removing the tentacles and it seemed to take a lot out of Itona. He fell asleep the moment Korosensei was done, the strain of everything finally leaving him. "…So what did you need me for sensei?" asked Minako watching Itona sleep soundly. He wore a peaceful expression.

Gazing at her, Korosensei waved over to Itona, "As of right now, Itona-kun has no home to return to and I'm sure the government would be more than willing to shelter him…but I think he be better off in a home. To have a warm place to return to," he said casually.

Looking over at Itona, Minako smiled; "Leave it all to me!" she said pulling out her cellphone.

Crossing his arms, Terasaka scowled, "You want Itona to live with the prissy princess?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako looked over, "I have plenty of room at my house and he wouldn't be a bother what so ever, plus we all know my house can take the financial burden of another. He would be perfectly content at my home," she said. She was the best candidate, well her and Karma. He lived alone and she was pretty sure his parents were pretty well off since they seemed to travel so much.

Frowning, Yoshida looked at her weary, "Won't your dad be a little iffy about a boy living with his daughter?" he asked her.

Looking at him, she frowned, "I'm fourteen, I've liked Karma since third grade, and my brother never leaves me alone at home. Besides he's still trying to buy back my love since the Asano incident and this will help him," she told him happily, her papa had no choice but to say yes.

Looking at her stunned, Muramatsu shook his head, "You really are a queen, Okajima really called it that day," he said snorting in amusement.

Giving him a wink, she smiled, "With that title bestowed onto me by Okajima-kun I shall use all the powers I have to help us and make life easy for our class! Now, let's see if papa answers!" she said hitting send once she brought up his cell number.

Standing still she listen to the sound of the ringing phone before finally it picked up, '_Minako! You called…it's good to hear from you. So how are you, are you having some trouble with Asano and his father? I heard about the inci_-'he started only for her to cut him off. Korosensei could hear this call and she didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't anything to worry about, it was a fluke accident.

Jumping right in she screwed on a big smile, "Hey papa, nothing is wrong. Asano's a jerk, the chairman is Satan so all is the same. Now, I have a classmate and it turns out his father left him, we even know his dad. You remember Horibe-san, his son is in my class and he doesn't have a place to stay so can he stay with us?" she asked him.

Hearing nothing at first, finally her father let out a hum, '_Horibe-san…I don't mind. I haven't heard from him in such a long time, it didn't occurred to me that he left the country. So he can stay as long as he needs, I still feel bad for how things turned out. I warned him, but he believe in the goodness of other far too much so I give a yes_,' he said calmly, she wouldn't have to fight him on this at all.

Smiling, she nodded, "Good, also I need to get him some clothes. So when you see the dip on the next billing session that'll be it. I'll take care of things with Izaya and Makoto, other than thank you and if you wish to talk to Itona wait a couple of days after he settles in," she said.

Hearing a sigh, she waited while her father worked up the nerve to speak, '_…So does this make things between us better?_' he questioned her.

Frowning, she took a deep breath before putting on a smile, "It helps a little, if you break up the engagement though I might be able to stand your voice again. However since we both know that won't happen I'm going to be ungrateful brat so a while longer…so tootles!" she said hanging up. Turning back she smiled to Korosensei, "All is good!" she told him happily as he picked up Itona, waving good bye to Terasaka and the others they headed toward her home.

Watching them leave, Muramatsu frowned when the two disappear around the corner, "…I still find it hard to believe that she's a rich girl," he muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka shook his head, "Seriously what is your deal with that!" he asked annoyed.

Scowling, Muramatsu jabbed his thumb in Minako direction, "Kids of movie stars and billionaires are supposed to be spoiled rotten! They have a million and one problems and they go to super expensive schools, sure this is top notch and all that but she owns islands! She should be a bigger brat than she actually is…its weird!" he yelled.

Frowning Hazama crossed her arms, "Technically her father owns islands. Also unlike some rich kids, not all of us get special treatment," she said thinking of her own mother. Her mother didn't spoil her, just constantly bugged her and criticize her wanting her to be everything she wasn't. "Get off it already; it's getting annoying," she said splitting off from them and toward home.

* * *

Looking over at a sleeping Itona, Minako smiled, "He looks much better with those tentacles gone…do they make you feel that much pain?" she asked curious. Korosensei was completely made of tentacles so did that make it better for him or worse?

Peering over, he shook his head, "I don't feel the kind of pain Itona-kun did. Since I'm made completely of tentacles I don't get as burden by them. I am in complete control," he told her wagging a free tentacle in her face. Watching him pull it back to himself, Minako looked between Itona and Korosensei, the way he talk he got his in a similar manner he just had more.

Gazing at them, Minako frowned, "Does this mean you were once human like Itona and got them?" she asked him wondering if he would answer.

Going quiet, Korosensei didn't say anything for the longest time, "…That isn't anything you need to know just yet Minako-chan. Maybe someday in the future I'll tell all of you everything, but for now nothing on sensei's past," he said calmly.

Peering over, Minako frowned, "…Can I at least get one question answer? I promise it won't be anything where you have to reveal your deep dark secrets," she told him. Getting a chuckle from Korosensei she was pleased when he at last gave a nod. Smiling, she nodded, "Okay, since you'll do that I'll give you a secret in return! Equivalent Exchange," she said.

Grinning wider, Korosensei nodded, "Nurufufufu, Korosensei likes Fullmetal Alchemist as well!" he said amused, "Which do you like better Brotherhood or the original!" he questioned amused.

Smiling, she held up one finger, "Brotherhood, of course! Brotherhood has Selim as Pride, Ling, and General Armstrong along with Buccaneer and Miles! I adore them all!" she said amused, "Now for you question…let's see…hmmm," she said as she thought over the million and one questions she could ask. Only it couldn't be about the obvious, "…Have you…hmm, man this is harder than I thought, to come up with a question that's good but not revealing…oh I know! What's your true ideal woman?! Not what you like her to look like, what do you really look for in a woman that your attracted to?" she asked him curious. He was always pervying and with this incident she was kind of curious if he had a type of woman he liked or if he was all perv.

Getting nothing, she looked over and found him with his usual smiled but surprisingly he was touching his necktie with a free tentacle. Could that be a gift from a girlfriend in the past, "…I want a woman that understands the true value of teaching young minds!" he said quietly. "That is what I want in my ideal partner…but sensei would like the package around the idea to be nice!" he said letting out a pervy laughter as he sunk into dirty thoughts.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "You're a weirdo Korosensei; I really can't wait to learn all about you. Now for your end of the deal what would you like to know?" she asked him amused.

Looking at her amused, he frowned and let out a hum of his own, "I know! Why do you hate the French?" he asked giddy.

Looking over with a scowl in place, Minako shook her head, "Trust me, you don't want to open that cans of worms," she said annoyed.

Gazing at her surprise, Korosensei gave a stiff nod, "Right…um then how about what makes Minako-chan laugh no matter what?! What makes you happy even when you're blue?!" he asked perking right back up, not seeing at all bother by her comment from before.

Smiling, she chuckled, "I'll tell you on the bases that you don't laugh and you never tell the others! I've done my best to make sure not even Rio knows this," she told him.

Looking over with an eager look, Korosensei nodded, "Sensei agrees!" he said.

Taking a deep breath, Minako looked over and looked away, "…I always laugh at silly faces," she said cheek burning. It may seem like nothing to some but it was her secret and no matter what she felt she always found a smile when someone made a goofy face. Usagi and mama always did that to cheer her up and it did cheer her up. Hearing nothing she look over ready to see some mocking only to start laughing when she found a Korosensei with a screwed up face.

Twisting his face back, he grinned, "Well, it would appear you told the truth, you like silly faces. A tad childish but life is better when you bring some of your childish traits into adulthood. Now, it would appear we're at your home," he said as she tried to get her giggling under control.

Looking over, Minako found they were indeed home, dying roses and all. Feeling the weight of Itona on her back, she frowned, "Wow he's light…first things first I'm fatting him up," she said.

Stepping back, Korosensei watched her, "Are you sure your find with this Minako-chan? I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you because of your father's money," he said softly.

Looking over with a smile, Minako shifted Itona higher, "Its fine Korosensei! I'm happy to do what I can and I don't mind having Itona stay. It'll be nice to have someone close to my age in the house, plus he needs someone to take care of him and who better than me! I'll help give him a real home, it's the least I can do as his future friend!" she said fondly.

Chuckling amused, Korosensei patted her head, "I hope you have luck with him and if you need any help I'm just a call away!" he said before jetting off.

Watching him zoom away, Minako smiled before letting out a sigh, "Well Itona, your about to meet my family…or you will when you wake. My word of warning…they're insane," she told the sleeping teen. With that she head toward the door and she could hear voice on the other side of the door; those voices being Izaya, Makoto, and…oh god the chairman. Sighing, she pulled her leg back and kicked the door hard, her toe throbbing a little but she could deal with it.

Jumping back the door swung open and she stepped off to the side as Izaya stomped out. While he glared looking for the kicker she slipped in behind him slammed the door shut on him. Turning back she found Makoto staring at her with a 'Really,' expression and found the chairman wasn't alone. No he had his dutiful son at his side, so she got a full audience for Itona's introduction. "Makoto, chairman, Asano…so…what's up?" she asked with a smile.

Snorting, Makoto grinned, "You're in trouble!" she said walking away. She made her way toward the living room and Minako couldn't help but find her sisters attire to be annoying. She was dressed in something she would probably see Irina-sensei in. A black tube top with a white jump suit over it, it had no sleeves, a hood, and was fashioned with shorts. It should have zipped up. Yet dear old sister let it gaping open, she really loved to show off her body.

Sighing when the door ripped open, Minako scowled when Izaya slammed the door shut once more, "Where the hell have you been!" yelled Izaya.

Rolling her eyes, Minako looked over her shoulder with a glare, "We have guest. Not to mention a sleeping one so get manners already," she said annoyed kicking off her shoes. Stepping up she headed in and could feel both father and son's eyes burning into her back. Heading further in she put Itona on the couch before heading back over. "So what you decided to call him before you sent out the goons! What Yemon and the others do to make you lose confidence in them?!" she asked.

Letting out a growl, Izaya started toward her looking ready to throttle her and strangle her but was quickly stopped when the chairman held out a hand and stalled him, "Izaya…cool your head. You always allow Minako to send you off the deep end. Minako, be more respectful of your elder brother especially when he was here worrying about you," he said sternly.

Frowning, Minako glared, "He worries when I go to school, I fail to see how this is any different," she snapped, she was not about to let this guy order her around in her own home. This was her territory not his! He couldn't just come into her home and start ordering her around. Especially considering he knew perfectly well that she was out of danger with Korosensei as her homeroom teacher.

Staring down at her evenly, he leaned in slightly, "While that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that he is your elder and while your father is out of the country he's your guardian. Would you speak to your father like this?" he questioned.

Glaring at him, she crossed her arms, "I did when I found out he made a deal with you," she snapped.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "You need to learn to curb that tongue of yours. You have Izaya's problem, you let your temper get the best of you. Unless you want to have trouble in the future you better start getting more respectful my dear daughter-in-law," he said warningly.

Grimacing, Minako glared and could feel the air sparking with the tension but she wouldn't look away from him. Just like at the café she knew she would only lose when she looked away, even if she did apologize she would get a small victory if she didn't look away. Taking a deep breath, she released it but didn't advert her eyes, "…I apologize Izaya…and I apologize for my rudeness dear papa-in-law," she gripped finally relaxing when he took a step back. Fuming even more she jabbed a finger at him, "Why are you even here?!" she demanded, did Izaya seriously call him just because she refused to come home. She answer every time he freaking call liked she promised him and she told him she was with others! He had no reason to call the chairman because there was no reason, she was reachable and everything.

Smiling the chairman handed over a flyer to her, blinking in surprise Minako reached for it and pulled it away to find it something about dance lessons for the waltz printed on it. Gazing at it then him Minako scowled, "Are you opening up a dance school? Because I think you should stick with what you got," she said passing it back over to him only for him to not take it back.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her, "…No, nothing like that. I'm here about your engagement," he said, his smile growing when her eyebrow twitched at engagement. He first pointed to the flyer then to Asano who was being surprisingly quiet, "For your first dance, might as well start while were ahead," he said tapping the paper.

Scowling even more, Minako crumbled up the flyer and tossed it on the glass coffee table, "I don't need lessons, mama made all of us take lessons when were younger. She really liked the waltz so we all got lessons in doing said dance," she said straight to the point.

Smiling, he nodded, "Then it'll be a breeze for you. Everything is on the flyer, show up on the designated dates and your father has already paid for your lessons so come with a smile," he said before turning around leaving the house with Asano behind him.

Watching him leave Minako could feel her blood boil!

Damn that man knew how to get under her skin! How the hell did he and her father ever become friends in the first place? They were nothing alike. Hearing a quiet moan, Minako looked over to see Makoto poking Izuna's cheek, "So who's the little cutie?" she asked amused. Backing off when Itona battled her hand away from him, still fast asleep.

Smiling, Minako waved her hand, "My new hamster, he's a Russian dwarf!" she joked.

"Minako!" said Izaya warningly.

Sighing rolling her eyes, she turned to him, "His name is Itona and he's a classmate and from this day on he's also our guest, already cleared it with dad. He had some trouble with his guardian and his father isn't around. So till his comes back, he's the newest member of our family so be nice and treat him properly got it!" she snapped.

Scowling, Izaya glared down at Itona, "…He got abandon by two people…that'll be good for his ego. Well whatever, he gets the guest bedroom next to mine so I can keep an eye on him! I'll take him up so make dinner already," he said heading over to the couch.

Blocking him, Minako frowned, "He stays down here till he wakes okay, he doesn't know where he is and he needs to have some things explained to him but I'll agree to everything else. Makoto tell me when he wakes up okay," she said heading into the kitchen. Getting a nod from Makoto, Minako headed into the kitchen and began to pull out everything she needed to make stir fry.

It was around the time she finished up that Itona finally woke up. Dumping everything into a severing dish, Minako headed in and found Itona gazing at her siblings with a weary expression. Heading toward the boy she smiled, "Izaya, Makoto leave please," she said pointing them to the kitchen.

Sighing Izaya made his way in with Makoto right behind him. Waiting for them to leave Minako turned to Itona with a smile, "We were never properly introduce. I'm Minako Suzuki, I sit next Karma and now you since you sit next to Ritsu," she said holding out a hand for him. He watched her for a couple of minutes before he slowly took her hand. Smiling, she shook, "I came to class right after you and from today on I'm your foster family! You'll stay with me till your dad returns, indefinitely!" she said happily beckoning him to follow.

Walking on she stopped when he spoke up, "Why?" he asked.

Looking back, she smiled at him, "Why not, you needed a place to stay and I'm more than willing to let you stay with me! I know it's a bit presumptuous of me to decide without you but I do hope you'll come to like my home and come to see it as your own," she told him kindly.

Gazing at her blankly, he frowned, "Why?" he asked once more.

Smiling, she shrugged "I did it for you and for me. You need a place to call home and I wouldn't mind having someone close to my age back in the house," she told him.

"…Your age?" he asked.

Smiling, she held up a finger before making her way over to the closest wall. Taking off a photo of her and Usagi she walked back to Itona and passed it over, "I use to have a twin. She died a long time ago but I miss having someone my age. I know you're a boy, but it'll still be fun. So what do you say?" she asked him hopeful.

Gazing at the photo, Itona frowned, "How did she die?" he asked.

Gazing at the photo, Minako shrugged, "Not really sure, there was a lot of blood so I assume whoever did it either stabbed or shot her. Now…what would you like to do? Should I call Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei and tell them that you're not comfortable here? Or would you like to stick with me for a small while before you say yay or nah?" she asked him.

Watching her for a moment Itona looked around, before at the archway leading to the dining room, "Won't I be a bother?" he asked.

Smiling, she shook her head, "My sister already likes you and my brother will grow use to you but don't take it personal he's always hated boys! Even when he was young all he played with was girls! But I'm sure he'll warm up to you in no time! Now, what is your take on stir-fry?" she asked him holding out a hand for him to take it.

"…I hate my vegetables," he told her.

Smirking, she chuckled, "Too bad because you're eating very last bite!" she said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed tell me your thoughts. **


	24. Twenty-Four

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter and its a lot shorter than what I have done but I hope you'll like it none the less. Hopefully it'll be better than the last two I've written as well. I hope I've regained my mojo. Also thank you ****animecutylover for all your reviews! I enjoyed reading them.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

The first day as housemates.

Gazing at the quiet boy who sat across from her on the other side of the dining table, Minako watched him quietly as he ate in silence. He steered away from the veggies she put on his plate and stuck to the ham, bacon, and eggs. "Don't forget your vegetables," she told him sternly. That earned her a small grimace, "You need to eat some vegetables and I'll make them in ways they taste better but that's my number one rule okay," she told him.

Nodding, he stabbed at some tomatoes in the corner and ate them with a grimace. Going back to her earl grey tea, she texted Rio back who was asking about Itona. Hearing Itona clear his throat she looked up to see him gazing at the tea, "Earl Grey…it's not very common among the Japanese, you also have blond hair and blue eyes. It's safe to say you're not fully Japanese…what else are you?" he asked her in a monotone voice.

Looking at him surprised, she smiled, "You can tell I'm Japanese?" she asked him hopeful.

Getting a silent nod, she felt a wave of affection raise up inside of her for Itona. Reach up to fan her gold locks she smiled at him, "I got my hair and eyes from my mama! She was British and grew up in England so she found a store over here that sells stuff from England. She's was never a big fan of food here, especially sweets saying that they weren't sweet enough," she told him.

Nodding, he gazed down, "You speak in past terms…did the accident that took your sister take your mother as well?" he questioned.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Since you're now a part of our class you're free to know. My mom was actually an assassin and was killed by another assassin known as the god of death, the best assassin in the world. He killed my sister to lure my mom to him," she told him softly.

That got her a look of surprise, "…I'm sorry to hear that…" he said unsure.

Nodding, Minako stood up, "Thank you…now, if you need to do anything last minute I suggest you do it because once I put these in the dishwasher and get our bentos the jerk should be here," she said looking up at clock to find the time was coming close. She had to wonder though, would he still come with having seen she brought home Itona. If it really was his dad's command he would be here, but then again, he could come just to make sure she thought that.

Feeling a small stab of pain, she dismissed it all. There was no use in thinking it over, either he was lying or he wasn't and there was no way he ever admit to it. She was smart but not smart enough to trip him up and there was no real reason to do it. It was just walking to school. Hearing a familiar knocking on the door she only had to count to two before Asano let himself in. "Right on time," she said rolling her eyes.

He was like a clock.

Grabbing three bentos she turned and found Itona staring toward the foyer and when she followed his gaze she found him in a stare down with Asano who stood still in the doorway leading to it. Watching the two, she finally clear her throat snapping them out of it, "Itona here's your lunch and before you ask no there isn't a lot of veggies," she said passing over Izaya's old bento.

Taking it from her, he frowned, "…Maybe Muramatsu will feed me bad ramen since you insist on eating healthy," he muttered.

"Your choice but know I'm not nearly as bad as Makoto, she eats that vegan soy crap. I just make you eat some veggies…huge difference," she said.

Nodding, Itona glance back at Asano who still surveyed him closely, "So who's he? Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked gazing at said person curiously.

Giving a scoff of disgust, she shook her head, "Long story short we're being forced to call each other fiancé, but it's only on paper. I don't want to marry him and he doesn't want to marry me. I have plans to stop it but till I do then I have to deal with him," she told him quickly opening the door and leading him outside. Getting a nod from Itona she led him out leaving the door for Asano to shut, the first couple of minutes was spent with her and Itona idly chatting about random things.

Mostly him saying he had to stay later today because Korosensei wanted to test him. Something he wasn't looking forward to in the least. She didn't envy him either, from the way he talked he hadn't studied in months so that meant Korosensei had a lot to teach. Something he wouldn't deter from because he was the monster of education.

The Chairman was the demon of education, but Korosensei was the monster.

Reaching over to hug him, Minako patted his head, "I'll make you something extra good tonight, so tell me what's your favorite dish?" she asked him. His head would be reeling when Korosensei got done with him, it would be for his benefit, yes, but he would still need a treat.

Looking up he sighed, "That bad?" he asked her.

Laughing, she nodded, "Probably," she said.

With that they were plunged into silence and made their way toward Class E. Walking side by side with Itona she peered back and found Asano glaring at her. Turning back to the front she frowned, what the heck was his issue? It wasn't long before they finally reached the mount and Minako couldn't help but noticed that she hadn't been attacked by Mr. Flower Vendor today. Oh well, he would probably get her on the way home.

Heading toward the mount, Minako slow down her walk when she found a tall figure waiting at the base of the mount leading up to the class. Coming to a complete stop she found Sugino with none other than Shindō, at least she assumed it was him because he had his back to her. He was busy talking to Sugino who wore a strained smile, he was no doubt worried about his friend but like Minako had told him. She would be gentle with him.

He would still experience some heart break but she wouldn't be cruel to him.

"Do you have business with him?" asked Itona curious.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "You go ahead and go up. I'll be there soon!" she told him.

Giving her a mute nod he headed up following after Maehara and Isogai. Taking a deep breath, Minako turned to Asano to tell him good-bye only to find him missing. Blinking in surprised, she looked around and found not a single hide or hair of him. "Maybe Student Council stuff," she muttered before heading toward the duo. Heading toward Sugino and Shindō, Minako caught gazes with Sugino and gave him a small wave, "Hello Sugino-kun!" she said.

Gazing at her he gave an awkward smile that left her puzzled, at least till Shindō turned to face her. It took everything she had too not laugh. Shindō was…nervous. That was a nice way to put it. He was dressed with extra care and his hair was slick with gel. In one hand he had a bouquet of purple and pink morning glories couple with hot pink and purple carnations. She would give him props for originality. Then in his other hand was a big box of chocolates.

Something told her that this was his first confession.

Walking up, she gave him a sunny smile, "Hello Shindō-san, I see your arm is doing better," she said giving it a glance to see it no longer bandage. Just a thin scab was on it.

Blushing he nodded, "…Can we talk?" he asked.

Smiling she nodded and followed him when he lead her away from the path. Watching Minako and Shindō leave, Sugino gave a sigh and stood waiting to comfort his friend when he returned rejected. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to see Karma making his way toward him, "Yo, what are you doing out here?" he asked letting out a tired yawn.

Giving a carefree chuckle, Sugino reached up and ran a hand through his hair, "Um…well, Shindō finally got the guts to talk to Minako. I'm waiting for her to reject him," he said.

Freezing on spot, Karma's eyes flickered over Sugino's shoulder in the direction Minako went, "…Confession," he muttered.

Giving him a nod, Sugino jumped when Karma surged past him and right in the direction Shindō lead Minako away in. About to call out for him Sugino paused before he did it. Watching Karma disappear he frowned and wondered if what he just saw, really happen. Frowning, he pondered what he just witness, "…Did something happen between those two?" he questioned aloud.

* * *

He felt foolish crouched behind trees and bushes, but he followed Minako and Shindō into the woods never losing sight of them. Finally they came to a stop and he found a nice spot where he could watch both of them and see their expressions clearly. At first Shindō stood completely still with his back to Minako who stood back in total silence waiting for him to work up his nerve.

She was probably like Ren, an expert in confessions.

He got plenty of them but he wouldn't say he was good with it. Whenever someone called him out he never went, whenever they worked up the nerve and walked up to him and told him, he coldly rejected. He wasn't all that nice when it came to girls confessing their feelings. Then again, he didn't like any of the girls that confessed to him. He might be nicer if he did like them, but he didn't.

Although he could certainly flirt if he needed too. After all, he was handsome and while it wasn't something to rely on he wasn't above using his looks to get his way. Hearing quiet footsteps behind him, Asano turned and felt a rush of heat burn his face when he found a surprised Akabane. The red head looked a little flustered himself but he quickly wiped it away and glared, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked haughtily.

Feeling his embarrassment get pushed away, Asano glared back not liking his tone, "That's none of your business, what are you doing here," he hissed furious.

Going to answer he was cut off when at last Shindō spoke, "Um…I got you these! I hope you like them and um I got you these as well!" cried the baseball star. His voice crack and his face was burning as he shoved his gifts right into Minako's face. Stumbling back, she let out a sneeze from the flowers and at once Shindō pulled back looking even more flustered, "I-I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Holding up a hand to stop him, Minako pulled out a handkerchief and let out a few more sneezes, "It's alright," she said wiping her nose.

Looking at her, Shindō smiled, "Even your sneezes are cute," he said rather mushy.

Hearing a teh come from Akabane, Asano looked over from the corner of his eye and found a look of annoyance plastered on the red head's face, "Her sneezes are cute…that's not stupid," he muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Asano smirked, "What's this Akabane, jealousy is so ugly on you," he said mockingly.

Looking over annoyed, Karma quickly found his own smirk, "Yes, well jealousy maybe ugly on me but that pathetic look is revolting on you. Seriously Asano, why are you even here? I thought you hated Minako, so what do you care if she gets confessed too? Or could it be the privilege little prince is gaining feelings for the girl his daddy bought him?" he asked mockingly.

Glaring at him, Asano growled, "What does it matter to you if she gets confessed too?! As for me liking her, the fact you even came to that conclusion shows how well you belong in the class of rejects Akabane. I'm here to make sure she doesn't get attacked, her track recorded with guys isn't the greatest. Although it's to be expected considering she has horrible taste. After all the pathetic fool thinks your date worthy. What exactly are you going to do if she has to marry me? Date her up to our wedding day?" he asked mockingly.

Wiping away his smile, Karma watched him with a leveled gaze, "Minako will never like you. She likes me and has since we were young and I don't know what will happen in the future. We could date and find we aren't good for each other or we could date all through high school and up to collage then break up. It's even possible we stay together and marry each other, but one thing is certain…even if I have to do it myself…I'll give her, her choice back because I won't let her end up with someone like you. A person willing to marry her just to try and hurt someone," he said evenly.

Looking at him surprised, Asano felt his anger simmering before turning to a low boil. Those words, they pissed him off to no end. Glaring at Akabane, Asano pulled out his phone and brought up the Minako bunny picture, "Stop acting like you're a decent guy! If anything you'll become just like me in her eyes. After all you send me pictures of her in embarrassing outfits just to screw with me. If she finds out you and her are over with!" he spat.

Gazing at the phone shocked, Karma glared, "You were supposed to delete those! Why do you still have them?!" he spat reaching for his phone.

Pulling it away, Asano glared, "I kept them so I have something against you!" he hissed.

Reaching over, Karma grabbed his tie and pulled Asano forward, "Delete them," he snapped.

Grabbing the collar of Karma's shirt with both hands, Asano glared right back at Karma, "Admit you only want her because you can no longer have her," he said.

Sitting in silence both boys glared heatedly at each other before a voice broke through to them, "Suzuki-san! I like you! Please go out with me!" cried Shindō, reminding them why they were here.

Releasing each other, they turned in unison to the scene in front of them and found Minako had the gifts from Shindō in her arms. Watching quietly both waited for Minako to speak, Shindō looked like he was holding his breath waiting for her. Gazing down at the flowers and candy, Minako looked up and gave Shindō a smile that made all three boy's heart skip in unison.

Looking at Shindō's earnest expression, she let her smile soften, "I'm sorry Shindō-kun; I'm going to have to reject your offer. You're a nice guy, but I already have someone I like and even if I didn't I'm not ready to call anyone my boyfriend. So I'll return these," she said passing over the gifts.

Holding out the gifts, she was surprised when he shook his head, "I got those for you…whether you said yes or no to me," he said quietly.

Frowning, she looked down and nodded, "…The bouquet is unusual…what made you think of it? Most boys choose roses because that's what you see in movies," she asked him quietly. He didn't look like he was ready to leave and he was a nice guy. So she wouldn't leave him just yet.

Looking at them he smiled, "Pink carnations are unforgettable, woman's love…because you helped me and dressed my wound. I'll never forget that and it reminded me of all the times my mom bandage my cuts and a woman's love is best shone through motherly acts. Purple carnations are unpredictability, changeable. There was no way to predicate the outcome of my confession but it would bring a change. Moring Glories are in the bouquet because in china they represent a single day for lovers to meet. I fell for you after a single day," he explained embarrassed, he looked off to the side as he explained the bouquet in detailed.

Hearing nothing he looked over and blanched when he found tears falling down Minako's face, "Mi-Minako-chan!" he cried shocked.

Smiling at him Minako shook her head, "Sorry, it's just that…well I never had a boy go and actually put some thought into a gift for me. Now I'm really sorry I don't return your feelings! You would make a wonderful boyfriend someday," she said laughing.

Looking at her surprised, he smiled, "Thank you! What about the guy you like though…surely he would give you a heartfelt gift," he said only to regret it. Seriously he just got his heart broken and he was asking her to talk about the guy she liked.

Smiling at the flowers, Minako shook her head, "The guy I like…I don't think he would do flowers or anything of that sort. He's not like other boys, which is part of the reason I like him. He's always been different and he can be charming when he wants to be. I don't think I would ever receive flowers from him though, but I'm fine with that. Just spending time with him in class is fun," she said happily.

Karma, she didn't know what kind of boyfriend he be. She knew he would never be forceful or mean, he would tease her relentlessly and make passes at her but he never hurt her. He would only give her moments of sweetness such as holding her hand when she needed it. Yet, that would only make her cherish those small moments more. "…If I did get flowers from him though…I would probably faint on the spot but I'm also fine with never getting flowers because I just enjoy being around him," she said happily, she was always happy when he was near her.

Gazing at her stunned, Shindō straighten up and bowed to her, "Minako-chan! I have a request!" he yelled to her.

Jumping getting knocked from her daydream, Minako watched him curious, "Request?" she asked puzzled, wondering what he would request from her.

Standing up, he smiled at her, "I don't want to give up on you!" he said shocking her even more.

"…What…why?" she asked confused.

Smiling at her, he gave her a serious look, "I like that look on your face when you talk about the boy you like…I want you to look like that when you talk about me being your boyfriend. I'm not giving up on you yet," he said confidently. Then with that said he took his leave. Watching him head off, Minako smiled at his retreating and sighed. Well that was a first for her, but she wouldn't complain.

He was one of the sweeter guys to ask her out!

* * *

Walking in, Minako spied Itona sitting between Karma and Terasaka, seated behind Hazama, "I see you got to class alright," said Korosensei coming over to her while Sugino passed her toward his seat. Seeing his pink face, she frowned when he leaned toward her with a growing grin, "Little Itona told me you met someone at the bottom of the hill!" he said with a dirty laugh.

Giving him a look, she sighed, "I'm not telling you anything you pervy gossip seeking octopus," she told him quietly before pointing toward Itona, "Also why did you change seats for him?" she asked.

Looking over at Itona who was chatting with Terasaka, Korosensei let his smile diminish just slightly, "I thought he might be more comfortable surrounded by friends. Now who are those for Minako-chan," he said drool dripping from his mouth as he gazed at the box of chocolate.

Looking down at it too, Minako felt a devious little thought pop up in her head. Smiling at him she held up the box for him to see, "These, oh I got these as a gift but I probably won't eat them. I'm not a very big fan of chocolate…but…I might be willing to give them over for a price," she said sly. Seeing Korosensei hook, she grinned, "Would you like them?" she asked, dangling the box in front of him by the corner, "I'll give them to you if you want!" she said teasingly.

Drooling even more, he nodded his head, "Sensei wants!" he said happily.

Laughing, she nodded, "Alright but none for now and you have to do something to earn it kay!" she said teasingly.

Giving her a salute he nodded, "Hai!" Korosensei yelled out.

* * *

Karma didn't show up at school the day of the confession even though Sugino said he spotted him at the bottom of the mount. Minako was a little disappointed too, after saying all she did to Shindō she was kind of amped to see him that day. She gushed over him so she wanted to see him, but he didn't show up. He really did have bad timing.

Now it was two days since Shindō's confession, Itona's reintroduction into Class E, and no sight of Karma since Sugino spotted him. Sighing, she looked over and found Itona working on a toy tank, it looked like one of the ones Izaya used to play with. She wondered if he nicked one of his old ones, either way he wreaking it or building it to be better than before.

Taking noticed of Itona as well, Nagisa peered at him curious, "Wha…What are you making, Itona-kun?" he asked curious.

Screwing at something on the controller, Itona stayed in the zone as he fiddled, "As you can see, it's a radio controlled combat vehicle," he said. Applying the lid, he scowled, "I'm stressed out from being bombarded with studies all day yesterday by that octopus. Not to mention all of Minako's nagging that I eat all my vegetables…I hate veggies," he griped putting down the controller to pull out his soldering iron to go at the chips in the tank.

Frowning at him, Minako brushed her hair back, "Say all you want but your growth is probably stunted because you don't eat right! You need to drink milk too, you little runt!" she griped.

Looking over with a loathsome glare, he shook his head, "I'll die before I drink milk," he snapped.

Watching the duo glare, Nagisa chuckled, "They have a weird relationship…not quite what I was expecting," he said amused.

Glowering, Itona turned back to tank and began to work more vigorously, "I'm so pissed…I'll kill him with this. Terasaka, said this to me with a stupid look on his face," he said getting an angry growl from said boy who glared. He really was a doggie, but he was a good and loyal doggie, "He said that, 'It's okay if you fail a hundred times,'. So I'll kill as if I have nothing to lose," he said.

Watching him surprised, Nagisa was stunned; "You say you'll kill…" he said trailing off.

Gapping, Sugino shook his head, "B-But this," he cried.

Walking over, Isogai watched Itona with a smiled, "That's amazing, Itona…did you think of this and remodel it yourself?" he asked.

Nodding Itona leaned back to survey the mess he made, "I learned the general fundamentals of electronics at my dad's factory. Anyone other than Terasaka could do this," he said getting an angry look from Terasaka once more, he really did like to insult doggie.

"That's amazing!" said Sugino intrigued.

Giving a tsk, Minako caught everyone's attention, "Oh it's cool in the beginning…then he takes apart your T.V. and you miss the season finale of 'Messages of Moonlight,'" she griped.

Without missing a beat, Itona answered her, "Sebastian's a tool and a poor excuse for a vampire, the show went downhill the moment Savannah steered away from Roy. Demons are much cooler than vampires and Roy actually cared about her while Sebastian just thinks he likes her," he said dully.

Growling, Minako stood up and glared, "Don't you think I know that, but that's beside the point? Savannah was supposed to get a message from Roy about his whereabouts, she would finally be able to find him and tell him she was wrong to leave him! But because you were a jerk and destroy the TV just because I tricked you into drinking milk I didn't get to see it!" she cried.

Looking over without an ounce of remorse, he kept his deadpanned expression, "Let that be a lesson to you and your milk pushing ways," he said evenly.

"You're evilness is hidden within that cute package!" she hissed.

"Your pretty face, hides your evil intentions," he said right back.

Watching the two, Nagisa frowned, "They've definitely developed a strange relationship," he said getting a nod of agreement from Sugino and Isogai.

Sighing, Minako flopped back down in her seat, "By the way did you get that from Izaya's room?" she asked him. She was rather curious where he got that. She spent yesterday after school buying him normal clothes for all seasons, including formal wear, swim wear, and some toiletries. After that was taken care of she went ahead and got things to decorate his room. She didn't remember him slipping a toy tank in with all of that but she could be wrong.

Nodding, he turned to her, "Izaya asked me what I like during one of his many interrogations and said since I like taking apart and rebuilding things I could have all his old toys," he said, closing up the tank before finally placing it on the ground. Controlling it and moving it around, a couple of the boys lined up some cans on Itona request and he showed them his tank could shoot too.

Looking at it amazed, Sugaya bent down to examine it, "Crazy…even when it's driving or shooting, it hardly makes any noise," he said impressed.

Nodding, Chiba watched the tank with a smile, "This thing looks useful," he said.

Holding out the controller, Itona watched the tank, "It's mostly controlled electronically so the driving sound from the gears are kept down," he told them showing some video feed as he lead the tank down the aisle of desk. "For the gun-camera, I used the camera from a smartphone. One of the ones you sister was given by companies looking for her to be a spokesperson," he said looking over to Minako who nodded. At least this way it was being used. "It works in tandem with the sight and sends an image to the controller," he told them.

"You are talented, I'll give you that," praised Minako.

Pausing for a moment or two, Itona watched the screen as he brought back the tank, "…Also, I'll tell you guys one more thing," he said. Standing up, he pointed down to the tank, "The ideal spot we should aim for, is a vital point I heard about from Shiro," he said making them all go quiet. Sitting in anticipation they waited for him to continue, "He has a "Heart". It's right under his necktie. If we get a shot in there, supposedly, that one shot can end his life," he told them.

Under the necktie…the very necktie she saw him treat rather fondly.

Getting up she headed over to stand behind Itona as he sent the tank on its first mission, but when he finally arrived at the office they found it empty, "Korosensei's not here, huh?" she muttered.

"Tch, did he leave?" asked Yoshida annoyed.

Leaning closer, Okajima shrugged, "Oh well, let's do a test drive and scout the area," he said.

Watching the tank run down the hall, it wasn't long before something caught all of their attentions and that was a flock of girls running by going out to play. Rio must have convinced the other girls to join her in a rousing game of Korosensei soccer or something. At once a change came over the boys though and she was pushed to the back as they all crowded around Itona.

Just like that, it went from watching Itona create something to assassinate the Korosensei to the boy realizing they had a new toy to spy on the girls. "Riiiight…Itona, run when the girls come to kick their butts," she told him gathering up her things as the boy began talking about new camera lenses.

Turning to her, he gave a thumbs up, "I just have to be faster than Okajima," he said.

Chuckling, she nodded, "Call if you're going to Terasaka's after this," she told him.

With that she took her leave giving the tank a little glare when it almost started to follow her. Once outside she made her way to the field and told Rio to punt kick the tank should it come anywhere near her or the other girls because the boys were up to no good. Heading down the mountain, she sighed as she looked up at the sky.

By the time she reached the bottom of the hill she was surprised when she found someone waiting for her and it wasn't Asano, Shindō, or even Karma. Instead she found herself face to face with none other than dear old papa-in-law, "…Chairman?" she said surprised. He stood in front of his cars with his arms tucked behind his back waiting for her or some other unfortunate soul. "Why are you here? Because if you want to talk to Korosensei you might want to try Zimbabwe…he said he felt like visiting places with weird names today, Bora-Bora is after Zimbabwe," she told him.

Smiling, he shook his head, "No, I do not wish to speak to Korosensei. I choose to bring him to my office than go to him. I'm not as young as I once was," he said amused.

Snorting, Minako crossed her arms, "Yeah, your old…you look better than my dad and you're in better shape than most people," she said rolling her eyes. That only made his amusement grow. Sighing, she tucked her arms behind her back, "So Papa-in-law, you going to tell me who you're here to torture? Or do I get a brisk 'Get lost?'" she asked him.

Smiling, he beckoned her over, "Today instead of the younger Asano, I shall keep you company so come dear, let's get that tea!" he said tauntingly.

Standing at the foot of the mount, Minako looked back and wondered if she could get away from here before he could grab her. Sighing, she shook her head and made her way toward the car, she wouldn't be able to get away from him. He would totally be able to catch her, so she would just have to get in and hope for the best…beside Korosensei was always a call away.

* * *

She sat in total silence, meanwhile papa-in-law was cheery and sipping tea from fine china. They sat in a tea house that made Izaya's tea house look like a fun house. Everything on the menu coast more than she was ever willing to spend on anything. Dear Papa-in-law just chuckled at the prices and order for them both; she got Orange Pekoe, she didn't want to know how he knew that was her favorite, while he ordered himself some Earl Grey.

Then he got a sampler plate of pastries and sweets of various kinds.

Picking up a green macaroon, he smiled at her and ate it in a single bit, "So are you going to tell me why you stronghold me into this awkward papa-in-law/daughter-in-law date?" she asked him.

Smiling at her, he sighed, "I do enjoy you," he said amused.

Rolling her eyes, she took a sip from her tea and sighed, "Glad to be of service," she said annoyed.

Nodding, he watched her for a couple more minutes before finally putting down his teacup, "So is Asano treating you well?" he asked.

Scowling in annoyance, Minako wondered if he really just forced her on a date with him to talk about his son and things. If he wanted to know what was going on he could ask his jerk son, "As well as a guy who doesn't want to spend time with me can. What do you care?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Watching her, he smiled, "He wouldn't go into detail even if I did question him. He's much more closed lipped than you are, so I figure I go to someone much more open to discussion. Your father at least made you much more open…I'll give him that," he said amused.

Rolling her eyes, she took another drink, "He's a jerky teenage boy who's willing to rescue a girl he hates, so he's treating me well…can I go now," she said sighing.

Shaking his head no, he pushed the tray of treats toward her, "Don't be so eager to run off. Daddy-in-law wants to spend some time with you!" he said amused.

Leaning back in her seat, she frowned, "Maybe I don't want to spend time with you it's not like I'm very comfortable being around you. I hate feeling like a bunny rabbit in front of a wolf, I never know if you're going nip at me just for fun or if you're going to finally take the plunge and rip out my throat," she said shuddering in response.

Gazing at her amused, he sighed, "I would really like to know how I got on your bad side," he said.

Looking up at him, she could see he was amused but he was also serious, "…You smile too much," she told him softly. After all he asked. Getting a look from him, she sat up in her chair and continue, "I've never trusted someone who smiles all the time. Bad things always happen when I come across people like that. Sayu from my second year…I thought she was my friend but she hated me and my sister because the boy she liked, liked us. She befriended me because I was the weaker twin, then tried to punish me…too bad for her she has bad timing. Izaya made her wet her skirt," she told him.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "You based that on a single experience?" he asked.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Fifth year, my homeroom teacher who smiled all day any day…he turned out to be a pedophile who was threatening a girl to be his plaything. Summer Vacation when I was thirteen, some guys tried to make me go to a party with them and when I refused they tried slipping something into my drink. Once more Izaya caught it and that's why he drugged me himself so I know what to look for and hopefully would get myself some help," she said.

At that the chairman began to go quiet but she would continue, "When I first started in your school, the teacher you fired for harassing me over my hair. He always had a smile plaster on. Takaoda-sensei, he smiled till Nagisa put him flat on his ass. Any and all gangster jerk faces who hit on me because they see blonde hair, they have skeevy smiles on their faces till Izaya kicks them away. Oh then there's one of the assassins we faced on the island, Smog wore a cheery smile up till the moment he realized we weren't just untrained kiddies. Smiles, try to hide evil," she told him with a scowl.

Sitting in silence, Asano watched her closely, "Well I supposed many do smile to hide their bad intentions…but I wish you stop seeing me as evil. I have no intentions of hurting you," he said.

Looking at him with a scowl, Minako sat back. He said that but he had intentions to put the hurt on Class E, "Why am I separate from my class?" she asked.

Watching her closely, he smiled, "…They all fell into Class E for reason, you chose to go there and then stay…also what makes you think I'm going to hurt Class E?" he asked.

Frowning, she gripped her skirt, "I have no idea why are you are the way you are but you created this school system and Class E is the root of it all. Your smile hides the fact you have something horrible planned for them which really is too bad…if you were anything like Korosensei could raise all one hundred percent of your students to be hard workers," she said quietly.

Falling into silence, the both of them stayed stared at each other. Minako in fear that she may have just started something with chairman, while she had no idea what the chairman felt. She could feel her heart pounding, her palms sweating, and goosebumps spread across her skin in a wave. Finally he made a move, resting his elbows on the table he threaded his fingers together and gave her a small smile as he stared, "Your naive…" he said.

Watching him, Minako frowned, she probably was but it didn't change the fact that he should do that instead of treating Class E like a plague. Still, she couldn't argue with him. He would win and she would be left looking even more like a stupid child. Leaning back, she gaze at him and crossed her arms, "Get your elbows off the table, its poor etiquette," she muttered.

* * *

After the awkward brunch, Minako was dropped off home where she met Itona who asked her for some help with school work. So since they got home they had been in the dining room going over all the workbooks Korosensei gave Itona to work on.

Sitting beside Itona, Minako over looked his math while he sat waiting for her. He was tired of Korosensei so he enlisted her help rather than call the octopus and lock himself in his room. She was happy to help too. It helped her review. Once done over looking his page she gave him a smile, "Guess who got them all right!" she said passing it back.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, he pushed away the paper, "So do I get a reward?" he asked her relaxing in his seat.

Chuckling, she pulled over a cake and slide it in front, "All the cake you can eat," she said picking up an unused fork and stabbing it into the large chocolate dessert, dripping in chocolate and caramel sauce. It was a sugar overload with each slice. Sure to make you fall into a coma.

Pushing it away, he smiled, "I'll say no to that…I wouldn't mind real food though. What's for dinner? Steak, evil salad, some kind of chicken dish? Pork? Ham? Bacon?" he asked.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "You're a carnivore. But we can have steak tonight and since you've been stressed and I won't even do a side salad. Just steak with a side of chicken!" she told him amused. She would reward him, he got all the answers right so he deserved a little treat.

"Yum," he said.

Getting up she headed toward the kitchen with him following from behind, taking seat at the kitchen island he watched her gather up everything for dinner. He handed over ingredients when she asked and every now and then asked her what something was for. It was around the final steak he spoke up, "…Where's Izaya and Makoto?" he asked quietly.

Sighing, Minako peeked back, "Makoto has to go on location for filming. She'll be gone for a couple of weeks, maybe a month depending on how long it takes to film. She asked Izaya to come with her because she has to work some things out with her contract and he's basically a lawyer without the degree and schooling," she told him.

Nodding, he frowned, "He actually trusts me alone with you?" he asked surprised.

Chuckling, she nodded, "Yeah…he trust you, he doesn't want to admit it but he thinks you're actually trustworthy, plus he likes his odds. He thinks I can take you if you try anything!" she said amused.

Snorting, he shook his head, "It's because I'm short isn't it," he said.

Smiling, she put his steak and chicken on a plate before sliding it over to him, "No, it's not that," she said amused. Getting a look from him, she smiled, "Really! It's not because you're short. Trust me, Izaya is just barely average in height so he doesn't ever consider height a liability. He probably trust you because the first image anyone gets from you is a kicked puppy," she said amused.

"Well that's helpful," he said cutting up the steak.

Pulling out her steak from the frying pan, Minako turned off the stove and froze when the doorbell chimed through the house. Stopping what she was doing, Minako frowned and sighed, "I'll be back…don't eat my steak," she scolded before heading out. Making her way to the door, she peeked through the peephole to find a certain someone she had been missing.

Ripping the door open, she smiled at none other than Karma, "Karma-kun! Where have you been?" she asked happily. Doing her best to resist hugging him she beamed at him happily. He was relaxed and dressed in his school uniform with a plastic bag in hand. She wondered if he came to school after she left and had to spend a pleasant time with dear old papa-in-law.

Gazing at her, he smiled, "Glad to see my biggest fan missed me," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Minako stepped out and closed the door behind her, "Don't play coy…where have you been Karma. Sugino said he saw you two days ago but you didn't come to school," she frowning. How dare he make her worry? She kept her phone glue to her side in hope he would at least text or call her only get none of the two. Then she felt silly for wanting him to do just that even though they weren't a couple but just two friends who liked each other.

Shrugging, he gave her a lazy smile, "Sorry…here's a present," he said forking over the baggie.

Looking down at it, she took it from him and was surprised at the weight. She also caught eye of paint on his fingers, "You take up street art or something? I doubt you paint but I wouldn't put it past you to take a spray can to a building," she said amused.

Chuckling he turned around and started walking away, "This is the closest I'll get to flowers and considering them all white day gifts. I own up about a dozen and a half I'm sure," he said cryptically before turning the corner and leaving her on the doorstep. Frowning at his retreating form, she reached into the bag and plucked out a simple silver lighter. Running her thumb over the smooth surface she frowned, she liked fire, sure, but why a bag of plain lighters. Flipping over, she froze when she found something painted on the other side.

A flower, a daffodil to be accurate.

Reaching in, she pulled out a couple more to find a poppy, a rose, and an iris.

At once a melting, warm, gooeyness poured through her.

Looking at the lighters she beamed, "Way better than flowers!" she said igniting the poppy one.

* * *

Minako really was a popular girl.

He composed a bouquet for a boy just this morning to give to her. She was just as popular as her dear mother, aunt, and big sister. Although she had it easy considering she lived in Japan. Most of her popularity steamed from the fact she was different, she was blond in a sea of raven and brown. Not only that but she was a true blonde and even fit the age old preference of being blonde with blue eyes. After he made the bouquet for the boy, he closed shop and decided today would be the day to get a photo of Minako to put on his flyer at last.

Hiding in the woods he watched the Shindō boy talk with a member of Class E before she finally showed up at long last. She was in the company of the blonde he found out was her fiancé and another member of Class E who was taking up residence in her house.

He was the other science project, the one who up till recently had the same powers as dear old Korosensei. Now he was just another normal snot nose brat. Hiding silently in the woods he saw everything; the confession, her two spies, and the rejection to the confession. During it all he got a snapshot of her and here he was now thinking of what exactly to put on the flyer.

It had to be upsetting and get her harassed.

He also needed to make it look like a prank instead of an attack, a vicious prank but completely believable that an angry girl or something did this. Girls could be pretty evil when they wanted to and always choose tactics like this. They rarely resorted to violence, mostly stuck to evil tactics like this but there wasn't much history of girls doing this at Minako's school.

Aside from the Class E bullying, the chairman squashed any and all rumors and bullying.

He had a bit of a beef with bullying.

Tapping at the keyboard, he sighed quietly before ultimately settling for his best bet. Typing away at the computer, he put down everything on flyer. Hooking up his camera, he opened up the folder for the pictures he took and sorted through them before finding one he felt would work. A close up of Minako, one were you couldn't see her school uniform. Just her face, after all he wanted to torture her not get her attack and if any pervert found out her school he could come looking for her.

Some men were that depraved.

Fixing it up nicely, he sat back and gave his flyer a look over. Smiling, he nodded, yes this would cause quite a stir for her and get her harassed for days, from perverts and other students. Maybe not Class E, but all her old classmates and maybe even turn her fanboys against her. Pulling up print he typed in two hundred copies and pressed print.

He kind of wanted to see her face when she became informed of this!

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	25. Twenty-Five

**Hello everyone I hope you will enjoy the events of todays chapter! So without further delay, enjoy.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Dinner was more insufferable than usual.

Gazing at the fish on his plate, Asano could feel his head reeling. He watched Minako get confessed to and it actually bothered him. Not only that he got caught by that jackass Akabane who taunted him and to make things worse, he was pretty sure Minako and the red-headed jerk had something going on between the two of them. The way that jackass acted as she got confessed too, then his disappearance from school…it meant something was going on with him toward her.

Then to make matters worse, he realized that he was watching Akabane because he was jealous of what might be between the two. He was bothered by her relationships with other guys and that wasn't good news in his boat. In fact it was downright bad. Extremely bad, because that meant he felt more than he wanted to toward that idiot girl.

That idiot girl who shares a hairstyle and first name with an anime character willingly! That idiot girl who chose to stay in Class E of all places! That idiot girl who willingly like Akabane! That idiot girl who had a cute smile. That idiot girl who had very pretty eyes! That idiot girl who he freaking liked!

He didn't want to marry her, he was with her on that. He wanted the freedom to choose his future and when she finally made her so-called life changing move he could say no. However, when he did that would he leave her alone? He was attracted to her, there was no denying that anymore. It was just proving it all the more when he denied it like he had.

So what, was he willing to go head to head with Akabane for the title of boyfriend?

Stabbing his fork into a slab of fish, he chowed down on it and sighed. He didn't care right now, he wanted to be sure she was even worth pursuing. It was possible he only liked her right now because she completely hated him and there was something true to wanting what you can't have. It wasn't just a melodramatic thing people said. It was based on fact, he just would make sure it didn't ruin him like it did others in history.

Taking small bites as he tried to figure out his next move Asano froze when he felt him. Him being the chairman, he could feel his eyes on him burning into him like hot coals. Forcing on a smile, he looked up from his plate and gazed at his father who was watching him from over his ever present laptop. Honestly, he didn't know anyone who was more attached to a laptop than dear old dad. "Can I help you with something…Chairman?" he questioned.

At once, his mother excused herself muttering about how she wish they get along like when he was young but Asano had no idea what she was going on about. He couldn't remember his dad ever being tender with anyone. The closest he came to tender was when he was with Minako…maybe he wanted a daughter instead of a son. It would certainly explain his weirdness with that girl.

He bet his dad was tender behind doors with his mom, but that wasn't something he thought about.

Smiling at him, the chairman pulled a page from nowhere before sliding it down the table which he caught quickly. Gazing at the page, his eyes had to adjust when he found calligraphy and English glaring back at him from the page. "That is the class roster for you're after school project with Minako-chan, you'll notice theirs pairs," he said

Letting his eyes roam across the page he didn't get very far before two things happened. First the doorbell rang while he was trailing down the list before he came across three names. Seo, Ren, and Kaho, he had no idea who Ren was taking to the class with but he hated his luck. It was during this while under the watchful eye of his father, he could hear his mother talking to a familiar chirping voice. One he really didn't want to see at the moment because he really wasn't ready to face her.

It was only moments later that Minako was escorted in with her little housemate and mystery Class E student that popped up just like that Ritsu, Itona Horibe. Looking at the table, she frowned and glanced at the chairman, "If you told me you were having dinner I wouldn't have come so quickly," she muttered awkwardly.

Smiling at her, both teens waited half expecting him to invite her to dinner, "Not to worry, although I am curious to know how you got here so fast," he said looking at some bags in Itona's hands.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "I was buying a toy helicopter, some microchips, surveillance equipment, and…what else," she questioned Itona.

At that the boy gave her a measured stare before he seemed to get whatever message Minako gave him, "Tools…laptop…and some programming tools," he said.

Looking back at the chairman, she smiled, "…For a project," she told him.

Nodding, he smiled and held out a page for her, "Here is the class roster for the waltz class," he told her holding out the paper.

At that she gave him a look, "You called me for that," she said heading over. Grabbing it she looked ready to complain before her eyes lit up and a smile grew, "Oh I ask you to forgive all the bitchy things that passed through my head just now," she said laughing. Then she turned her blue eyes, that he earlier claimed to like, with a wicked gleam shinnying in them toward him, "I also might give you a hug because Christmas just came early and you do deliver better than Evil Old Santa Clause, Papa-in-law," she said amused.

Smiling at her, obviously enjoying this as much as the sadistic bitch before him the chairman shrugged, "Whenever you feel ready dear daughter-in-law!" he said casually.

Standing up, Asano went over and grabbed Minako's arm ready to pull her away only to have her pull her arm from him in annoyance, "Yeah, let me guess. You want to take me upstairs so you can try to threaten me into whatever story you're going to concoct about this. Well guess what darling, this time you're the one with the blackmailable secret. So you can come up with whatever story you want about why we're going to attend this class but if it makes me sound bad even in the slightest…well then your friends are going to get the truth. Along with that truth they'll learn that you don't trust them in the slightest which I'm sure is to put plenty of thoughts in their head about their so-called leader. So plan well my dear fiancé," she said patting his shoulder.

Glaring at her, Asano could feel his face flushing read with anger but she just smiled, "Yeah, I know it's not nice is it," she said before going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Karma is a bitch…and I don't mean the red-head in my class!" she said brushing past him. Walking to Itona with a skip in her step and a smile that just wouldn't fade she grabbed his hand and lead him out, "Well I'm in such a good mood Itona, let's go out to eat once we drop everything off!" she said leading him out.

Watching her leave, Asano shook before storming out of the room and upstairs. He was furious, she not only got the best of him. She was someone who he considered of lower intelligence that got the best of him and to make matters worse it was in front of his blasted father. Like it wasn't humiliating enough when he had to face that bastard after losing to that loser class. Now he got bested by a girl his father intended to be his toy in front of him. Then to make it so much worse…

…he kind of liked it.

* * *

Watching Asano leave it was only ten seconds later that the door slammed to the boy's room. Well this was just going over very well. Minako was performing better than he imagined. She really was such a good girl, even when she didn't want to she performed well for him. Smiling when he heard footstep, he peered back and watched his wife head over with two plates fill with dessert.

Smiling as she set the plate down, she shut his laptop and pulled her seat closer, "So is your plot going as intended?" she asked him amused.

Smiling back, he shook his head, "A wise woman once told me you can't force love…you can only create opportunities to develop it," he said quietly.

Chuckling she took a bite of her slice of cake, "If he finds out what you're doing he'll deny anything he might be developing for Minako-chan," she said quietly.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "My son is just like me, he's smart enough to know that he can't fake his feelings, that they're all his own even if an outside source helped push them along. I didn't raise an idiot…perhaps an egomaniac…but I'm afraid that's genetics," he joked.

Watching him, she frowned, "I wish you two would get along," she muttered.

Frowning, digging into his cake himself, the chairman shook his head, "I don't need him to love or like me, I just want to make him strong. I won't let my son be weak…I'll do all I can to polish him into an example of true strength. That's my love," he said.

Watching him, she frowned, "Showing him kindness and affection won't change what you've done for him, what has to happen for you to realize that?" she asked him.

Looking over, he gave a cryptic smile, "Maybe I'll reconsider things when an octopus beats me at my own game," he said. Getting a look from her, he continued on with his cake and thought maybe he would make Asano still take Minako on a date this week. He was pushing them together a lot, but it was for both of their benefits in the end and that would let him sleep easily.

* * *

After dinner she and Itona headed home still tasting the dinner they were served before hitting the sack, Minako had dreams of sugar plums and lobster before getting pulled away by her alarm. As she got ready for the day she was high on life. She finally got back at that jerk all on her own. It would probably come back to bite her considering it was him, but she would be ready.

The morning pass quickly and she made all three lunches with a bit extra in each one. She was so happy she made another lunch with Karasuma-sensei for Bitch-sensei possible. So by the time Asano came a knocking she didn't pay his glares much heed. No she just started toward the new day before taking notice of a certain someone when a usual event didn't happen.

Mr. Flower Vendor was distracted today. Standing at the intersection she was always mauled at she found him piecing together a bouquet with a distant look in his eye. He was in the zone with his thoughts and still hadn't come out of them. Frowning, she eyed Asano and Itona who were slowly but surely putting more distance between her and them. Itona was eager to get to class to show everyone his newly improved helicopter he would be using to help spy on Korosensei when he was here.

It would be equip like the tank too and be able to fire mini missiles, much to her delight.

Meanwhile, while Itona was distracted with showing his new toy Asano seemed too wrapped up in his own stuff and only provided her with a glare before snapping he was thinking of the excuse. She would be lying if she said that didn't put a smile on her face. She knew he would probably get her back, but she got him so much worse than he could ever get her because it was his ego that killed him the most about this.

He would be able to handle Karma or someone else getting the best of him, but the fact that she of all people. Someone he consider an idiot…that killed him. Heading over to the Vendor, she stopped, how is it she didn't know his name? Shaking her head, she reached over and poked him in the back making him jump in response. Looking around he quickly turned to her and put on a bright smile, "Blondie!" he said immediately reaching over to pull her into a hug.

Standing still, she frowned when he didn't rub her hair like usual. Instead he just hugged her loosely and didn't make much of a move. Looking up, she found a frown instead of a smile, "…You okay Mr. Vendor? You looked bummed," she said pulling away from him.

Giving her a smile, he shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about. After all, we're perfect strangers to each other. I don't even know your name!" he said jokingly.

Smiling, she grabbed the edges of her skirt and gave him a curtsies, "Where are my manner, Sir Flower Vendor, it gives me great pleasure to introduce myself to such a striking man such as yourself. For I am Minako-chan of the Suzuki clan, I do hope we can make each other acquaintanceship and create a budding relationship!" she said overly dramatic and with lots of flare as her accent burst free.

Gazing at her amused, he leaned against his cart, "Is that an English accent I detect? I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It's so cute," he said making her blush.

Looking away from him embarrassed, she shook her head, "My mom was from merry old England and when she taught me English I sort of learned the accent along with it," she told him. Fiddling with the end of her skirt, she shrugged, "I hide it for the most part because in elementary school and middle school it isn't seen as cute. It's just another reason for boys and girls to make fun of you. Say they can't understand you, so I taught myself to hide it," she told him.

She didn't know why but it just felt so easy to talk to him. She never blabbed like this to people she hardly knew. At least she didn't think she did. Still there was just something peaceful about Mr. Flower Vendor, he just had this air around him.

…a lot like Nagisa.

Pausing, she gazed at Mr. Flower Vendor. Was it possible? Watching him reach down to pick up some lilies for his bouquet, she watched his clumsy movement and shook her head. There was no way, beside Nagisa was always like that. She remember seeing him back when they were all freshmen. Back when she was still just a stalker and his and Karma's friendship began.

It was like a sparkler in the beginning. It burned bright but eventually it fizzled out, Nagisa was one of the few people who could unnerve Karma and she could never figure out why. At least till now of course, now she could see what make Karma weary of Nagisa. They all came to realize how easy it could be for some people to just walk past them like it was any normal day and finish them. He discovered the secret danger that surrounded Nagisa.

She didn't think Nagisa would ever use it though…he was sincerely sweet.

Watching her quietly, he clipped the long stems away, "You could be a voice actress then…or you have the makings for one if you really worked at it and go serious about it," he said amused.

Looking at him confused, Minako crossed her arms, "That's out of the blue," she said.

Smiling, he shrugged, "Hiding an accent isn't easy, nor is faking one. Take actors who are from other countries but come to America to get big. A lot of the time they have to hide what they're voice really sounds like for their roles and you will never know they come from Australia or wherever. That's because they're professionals who work at it. If you worked at it, I'm sure you could completely drop the accent, maybe even pretend to have others. Although if you don't I wouldn't worry, the British accent is the single most desired…you'll have no problem with the kiddies when they realize just how cute your voice is," he said giving her a wink.

Sighing, Minako smile and nodded before bidding the vendor goodbye. Amused by the fact that she now has received love advice from her assassin uncle. Then got told by a flower vendor to not worry because eventually her weird trait will be what all the boys want! Like when a mom told her daughter when she got older, boys would want her curves instead of the bean poles that were the rage now.

She use to get the same speech…it did pan out. After a while when puberty came, boys began to like her a lot more than the bean sprouts they previously wanted. It was probably just the chest though, after all, all guys seemed to like the chest.

Watching his prey walked around the corner, the God smiled, he was reassured he definitely made an impression in her life. She noticed his absent and noticed his mood swings. She was coming along nicely, absorbed in her own little world completely unaware she made a dangerous friend.

* * *

Heading around the corner she got a couple blocks away from Mr. Flower Vendor when she found Asano stalking toward her. He was alone and didn't look happy, "Where the hell did you go?" he snapped annoyed, apparently her presences hadn't been missed at all. Not that she care, Itona got absorbed in his work and she didn't doubt Asano was like that.

Walking past him she shrugged, "I was talking, unlike you I'm nice and people like talking to me," she said walking along.

Rolling his eyes, he trailed after her, "That or they just want to take advantage of you," he said.

Snorting, she looked over, "Well they should know that's your job shouldn't they," she said sarcastically, wondering how long he was going to keep acting like this. Seeing how it's him through, she should probably expect awhile. "Why did you even come back? Or continue this walking together crap, I know it's all a lie," she said looking over at him.

Looking at her surprise, he frowned, "If you knew, why didn't you go whine to the chairman?" he asked her, half curious and half annoyed.

Sighing, Minako shook her head and waited a minute or two before she finally spoke, "Well, despite hating you for trying your very best to use me to collar your father. I don't hate you enough to rat you out to said man, besides I don't like being around that guy any more than I have too. So, you're the lesser of two evils," she said casually.

Walking together in silence, Asano opened his mouth to speak to her only to jump when she let out a cry, "Okajima! Mimura!" she cried spotting both boys. Running toward them, she left Asano behind and joined the two guys, "What are you guys doing going this way?" she asked beaming.

Smiling at her, Okajima quickly began to frown, "Ah, it's nothing queen. I wanted to walk by that art exhibit from this side of town. My favorite photographer is unveiling some of his new pieces, I wish I could see them," he said sighing.

Frowning, Minako peered over, "Gino DiNozzo?" she questioned.

Looking at her surprised, he nodded, "Yeah how you known?" he asked.

Laughing, she nodded, "Makoto loves him; she actually bought some of his work. Next time you come over I'll show you her collection. Not only that but when he needs some down time between projects he'll photograph models and things. Makoto on occasion does modeling to help further her career and has worked with him. They're chummy," she said happily.

That got her a look of awe, "I am so jealous right now," he said.

Chuckling, Minako crossed her arms behind her back and smiled at Okajima, "Now, now no need for jealousy but do get ready to love your queen! Because I can deliver and what I will deliver is tickets to a certain art event showcasing everyone's favorite artist Gino!" she said laughing.

Widening his stare, Okajima leaped over and hugged her tightly, "Are you serious!" he yelled.

Laughing, she shrugged, "You like Gino DiNozzo, but I like Gabriel Sorrento! He is the pyro Romeo to my pyro Juliet," she told him. Getting a look, she smiled, "He's my favorite artist. He often deals with fire theme pieces and he's unveiling his newest at the exhibit. My sister got invited by Gino because they have a secret on again/off again relationship and he apparent wants it back on. She can't go though, because big sister has to go on location for her movie. So, me and Rio were going, but I still have two tickets left. So ones yours and if you want to come Mimura the other is yours. It's a great place to meet directors," she told him temptingly.

Smiling, he nodded, "Sure, if you promise not to burn anything down. I'm not a big fan of second degree burns," he said amused.

Chuckling she nodded, "Neither am I, but not to worry. This exhibit is hyped up to be his masterpiece of all masterpieces…I hope it's a dragon that spews fire! If it's as great as they say…my urges to burn will be put on hold till at least next month!" she said grinning.

Heading up the mount, Minako and Okajima chatted about their respected artist. Leaving behind a forgotten Asano who watched her head up the mountain all chummy with the two boys. Since when did she have such good relationships with guys? "What are you doing here?" asked a snide voice. One that made his blood pressure rise with its tone alone.

Turning back, he found the two all-stars of Class E.

Rio Nakamura and Karma Akabane.

He had to resist rolling his eyes because despite everything he had to say something to him. "You should really watch her more, now she's going to art exhibits with boys…idiot walks toward danger," he said ready to leave only to get stopped.

"Despite what you and she have right now, what Minako does and who she does it with is none of your business. It's none of mine either, unless she decided to tell me about it," said Karma coolly.

Glaring at him, Asano open his mouth to retort only to be stopped by Rio, "Also, Okajima and Mimura are her friends. Stop acting like you know her Asano…all you are is her temporary beard and nothing more, why are you even acting like you care. What she does outside of her required time with you is none of your business and stop thinking she's an idiot who can't handle herself. She got along just fine before you, so stop acting like you're a martyr…your starting to annoy me," she said heading up.

With that Rio headed up leaving both boys behind, "Like the lady said…stop acting like you have an actual role in her life. Because all you are right now is a background character," he said before giving him a salute as he headed up the mount.

Watching him leave, Asano scowled after but he didn't really feel angry. They were right, as much as he didn't want to admit it but they were. He was getting ahead of himself but he didn't really know what to do at this point. He didn't deal with girls. Heading toward the main school he scowled, he didn't deal with girls but his friends did. Pausing, gazing up at the school he sighed, maybe he should tell someone about her and him.

She was right about how it might help to have someone to talk about it.

As much as he didn't want to admit about her being right. The stress of having to keep this hush as annoying, so perhaps he would just tell at least one person he wouldn't have to pretend with. Out of the group that didn't leave many candidate for him to talk freely with however.

Seo, he liked Minako. He would only complain if he told him and offer no solutions. Besides, he rather not tell Seo he liked the same girl he liked. Seo was a jerk but he was still his friend and he didn't want to fight over a girl…even if he had no chance with said girl. It was obvious to everyone but Seo that Minako utterly hated him. A toad had a better chance with Minako than Seo.

Araki, he liked Minako too but he no longer like liked her. He was over her and he would be a good one to confide in but…it didn't feel right. He might not be after her anymore but that didn't mean it was okay for him to up and say he liked her to him. That was a bit to cruel even by his standards.

Koyama, he was completely ideal. He didn't like Minako and had no chance of ever gaining feelings for her because for some reason he was creeped out by foreigners…it took him forever to get use to Asano. He would be the perfect person to tell about the idiot princess, but he was rather lacking in girl advice and what to do with his…feelings.

So that left it down to one. Ren. He had a connection to Minako but he didn't like her. His connection was through her deceased twin and according to Araki he never even looked at Minako romantically. Despite the fact that Minako was the spitting image of Usagi considering they were identical twins, he didn't think the two of them the same.

Heading up toward the school he cemented it in his mind. He was tell Ren what was going on and have that be the end of it all. Ren would help him come up with a plan on what to tell the two biggest gossips in school along with what he should do. Whether he should ignore this mild attraction and leave her to her bad choices or give some thoughts of actually pursuing her someday.

First though, he needed to come up with something to tell Seo and Kaho.

* * *

Everyone was out with Karasuma-sensei, she wanted to join them but she received some alarming news as of recently so he couldn't join the fun. So she was left inside with Ritsu, waiting for Korosensei to return. Sitting across from the computerize girl, she gazed at the chess board and made another move. Hearing a chuckle come from Ritsu she looked up curious, "What's up?" she asked her.

Looking at her amused, Ritsu shook her head, "…You play chess so horribly…I just find it surprising considering how things are coming with your plan," she said amused.

Smiling, Minako nodded while Ritsu gazed at the chess board mapping all her possible moves, "I don't know why. What I'm doing in all actuality is chess only in real life. I suppose though…it could be because of Wonderland," she said shrugging.

Pulling her eyes away from the board, Ritsu cocked her head, "Wonderland…as in Alice's Wonderland? Through the Looking Glass?" she asked her.

Nodding, Minako reached down and pulled up her unmoved queen, "When I was young Mama would read Alice before me and Usagi went to sleep…I was enamored with the idea I could go there and when I was younger would often look for it. It's why my Aunt eventually started to call me Alice," she told her amused. Turning the queen in her hand she smiled, "I always imagine what they would say to each other and to us, if they could talk," she told her.

Smiling, Ritsu picked up her own queen, "I imagine they must all be friends who enjoy their mock battles with each other…they're completive and go all out but at the end of the day they're friends. Aside from that though, why does you Aunt call you Alice…why not Minako?" she asked her.

Snorting, Minako shook her head and laughed, "My auntie has been trying since my brother was born to speak Japanese but she can't and she butchers our names when she says them. Because of that Mama taught us English so we could still talk to her. She still tries to learn Japanese but at most she can only say small sentences…it's hard to believe but she has trouble with Asian languages. Chinese, Vietnamese, Japanese, Korean…she can't speak any of them. Give her a European language and she's fine but none of the Asian ones," she told her.

Nodding, Ritsu smiled, "Do all your siblings have English names?" she asked her.

Smiling at Ritsu, Minako have her a nod, "I'm of course Alice, Izaya is Eric, Makoto is Madeline, she can say Papa's name because Mori is also Latin, and Usagi was Samantha. I suppose when I get married and have kids my children and husband will get English names as well. I should probably start coming up with them," she said chuckling.

Going quite the two of them continued their game before Minako spoke up again, "…How are my affairs by the way?" she asked quietly.

Peering at her, Ritsu closed her eyes for a moment as she searched and checked things, "They're coming along, Bitch-sensei will need to sign some new papers but that's all. You're not quite there yet, but you soon will be. Keep doing what you're doing and it won't be long now…but are you sure you want to do this. It could cause quite the strain between you and your father," she said concerned.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "…It's his own fault. Besides…its time I show him exactly what I can do and that I'm not the invalid that he seems to think I am. With him you have to force his eyes open…you can't wait for them to open all on their own," she said scowling.

Watching her quietly, Ritsu peered at her before catching sight of Korosensei heading toward them and from the look of things the computer girl would guess he heard everything. Standing behind Minako silently, he reached for her rook and made a move catching one of Ritsu's pawns. "Minako-chan, you shouldn't be so willing to damage ties between you and your father. However, sensei can respect you wanting to show your father your strength," he said catching her attention.

Peering back, Minako frowned, "It won't kill our relationship…maybe make him wearier of me but that's all," she said shrugging.

Nodding, he smiled down, "So what brings you in for the day?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako rolled up a sleeve and showed Korosensei a big bruise, "I have to take a good long break, there was a mix up with my meds," she said frowning. Sitting still as Korosensei survey her arm said girl just frowned. She didn't notice a thing till she saw the bruising after her bath a day or two ago, with a call to Izaya he called the doctor who called her.

He had her check the bottle and the pills, the bottle read right but the pills inside were dangerously high and she was told to stop taking the pills. When she got her new ones she was not to take any of them till at least a week after she took the last wrong one. While this happened, she wasn't allowed to do anything that could cause her injury. "This is serious how on earth did they get your medicine wrong?" asked Korosensei concerned.

Waving off his concern, Minako smiled, "Human error Korosensei, nothing to worry about. I just count myself lucky enough that I didn't get wounded or that I wasn't given something I'm allergic too. The pharmacist must have had a bad day or something. Everyone has them," she said casually.

Her words didn't seem to reach Korosensei though, "This is a serious mistake Minako-chan, if you had been injured badly you could have bled out within minutes!" he said sternly.

"Your point," said Minako shrugging.

Looking at her surprised, Korosensei looked like he had just been back handed, "…Your point?" he questioned her confused.

Sighing, Minako looked at him, "I thought I made this perfectly clear. I don't care about dying Korosensei and I'm not afraid of it either. If I die through natural causes, grave error, suicide assassination, victim of casualty, or random act of violence I don't care. Also please don't mistake this as a cry for help, I'm not suicidal. I'm not nearly selfish enough or depressed enough to take my life and put my family through more hell…but I accept death fully and whole heartedly," she said.

With that said, Minako turned away from Korosensei and back to a confused Ritsu. Reaching over she continued on with their game like she said nothing troubling unaware of a small group outside the door. Watching Minako for a moment, Korosensei sank into thought. He touched on this with Minako before but he didn't even think she was like this. Something had to be done, "…Minako it sounds as if you've given up and I have to say that surprises me…I never thought of you as someone who gives up," he said.

Frowning, Minako peered back, "It's not giving up…you can't fight death. When it comes it comes, Usagi and mama proved that, so it's not giving up its just accepting. It's better than living in denial like some people," she said casually.

Watching her, he crossed his tentacles, "Korosensei will give you back your want for life Minako-chan. He promises you that," he announced sternly.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "I don't want death, I accept death…what about that is so wrong or hard to accept?" she asked annoyed.

Grinning widely, Korosensei grabbed Minako's shoulders and shook her, "There is nothing wrong with it, but to not have any regard for your life. That is not something sensei can accept, he will instill a want for life in you. Sensei promises you this," he said determined.

Seeing his determination, Minako let out a groan, "…I think I just regretted being born," she said.

Showing his green strips, Korosensei let out his signature laugh, "Nurfufufu, Sensei hasn't met a student he can't change! Just you wait Minako-chan! Soon he'll have you praising life and wishing to live a long and happy one," he declared.

Sighing again, Minako turned back to her game with Ritsu, "For the last time…I don't not want to live! I just don't care about living or dying…" she said rolling her eyes.

Her words were ignored though

* * *

It was at lunch he grabbed Ren.

That was the best time to slip away unnoticed, so while everyone went to eat he dragged Ren away so they could talk in privacy up on the roof. It was off limit to students but he made copies to the keys long ago and nothing was off limit to him, including his father's office. Nemu was a sweet girl and smart, but a bit of an airhead and was always losing her stuff.

It was easy to take the keys and make copies before slipping them back into her purse.

The roof though, it was completely isolated. No one came up here, no student or teacher and there was no kind of surveillance up here yet. It was the one blind spot in his father's school…a temporarily blind spot though. By next year dear old dad would put some eyes and ears up here and it would no longer be an escape for anyone. Leaning up against the fence, he watched Ren who took to leaning against the roof entrance, "…So…what is it you need to talk about?" he asked.

Sighing, Asano frowned but pushed through the awkwardness of what was to come, "…I'm engaged to Suzuki-san…" he said ripping the Band-Aid off right away. Letting that information sink in, he watched Ren's eyes widen in shock but before he could comment he continued. "…There are plans…to end this engagement but they can't be done till Minako makes her move. The chairman's rules…comments?" he asked giving Ren a chance to speak.

After all he still had plenty of shocking information for his friend.

Standing quietly, Ren reached up and cupped his chin, "…You've been seeing her on Wednesday. I had been wondering why…I knew it wouldn't be you using her to spy. She would sooner come to school in just her underwear before she betrayed Rio. At least that mystery has finally been solved. We all know how you are with your privacy so we've said nothing. Seo has been dying to ask though. I'm guessing your dad set it up for the two of you to see each other once a week or something, correct?" he asked.

Nodding, Asano sighed, "He has us meet every Wednesday as a means of bonding so things aren't so awkward when we say our vows. Minako is planning something to stop the marriage and I can't do anything till she makes a move, my father made that deal with me. I get to say yes or no, while she doesn't get that choice…" he said.

Watching him closely, Ren's eyes narrowed, "…Why do I get the feeling your about to tell me but?" he asked suspiciously.

Grimacing, Asano reached up to scratch his head and before he said anything he gazed at the mount with a frown and asked himself again. Did he really like her? Taking a minute he thought of her, from their first meeting and of every fight they had. Of the way her nose wrinkled when she got furious with him, the way she put out her bottom lip when she saw she lost a fight. The way her eyes dance when she was laughing. Then the dreamy look she got every time she thought of that idiot Akabane and he frowned, "…I like her…I'm with her on getting to choose our futures…but if I release her from the engagement she'll never look at me again," he confessed.

Hearing nothing from Ren, Asano looked up and found a cold expression touching his usually sunny friend. He always found smiles on Ren, it was rare he didn't. Hell even when he was nervous he had an awkward smile in place, "So now you want me to help you get her attention correct?" he asked.

Frowning, Asano gave a nod and waited. Sighing, Ren reached up to brush away his bangs a serious gleam within his eyes. "Do you know how many boys have asked me to help them with her?" he asked him quietly. Giving Ren a quiet no, Asano's gaze narrowed when a cold smile touched Ren as he looked away with a strange look in his eye. "A lot, but out all of them I've only helped three. Araki, Shindō, and Tanaka want to know why?" he asked him.

"…Why?" asked Asano.

Smiling, Ren chuckled, "They liked her not her reflection. Araki, he had no idea what kind of person she really was but if she had accepted him then revealed her true colors…I know he would still like her. Maybe be a little disappointed she isn't the princess everyone thinks she is, but he really enjoyed her company and thought she was a sweet person. Shindō, he can't like a girl on looks alone…that's just the way he is so he was easy to say yes too. Then Tanaka, he started liking her looks but he began to take a genuine interest in her and learned about her before coming to me. So prove to me you like her for more than her pretty face," he said calmly.

Watching him surprised, Asano frowned, "…Why would you do that? Why go that far for her, I thought you liked her sister but it sounds like you may like Minako," he asked instead.

Frowning, Ren looked toward the mount as a calculate gleam touched him, "…I hate Minako…but I also love her. Not romantically though…I love her as a sister because we would have been brother and sister by marriage," he said calmly. Sighing, he shook his head, "I hate that she lived and I wished for weeks on end that the one who died had been her. She wished for it too, I could see it on her face for months after Usagi was killed. It's still that way…she hasn't gotten past that point and I don't know if she ever will to be honest," he said his voice cracking.

Watching him quietly, Asano faced Ren awkward but he didn't turn away because Ren was giving him insight on Minako and Usagi. He had been probing around for information concerning Usagi ever since her mini break down at the summer house. What she said to him…it was rather unsettling to him and that look on her face…it was the expression of a broken person. "So tell me why you like Minako because I intend to keep the riff raff away from her. Usagi would have liked for me to look out for her baby sister and that is what I intend to do…so…convince me you actually like her," he said.

Gazing at him, Asano sighed when he began to see a new light of Ren. He was much more than the playboy he played, or the poetic Romeo he portrayed. He really cared about Usagi despite their small time together, so much so he was willing to protect her twin. It was rather admirable. Smiling he sighed and started to say what felt right, "…She's annoying. She loud and rather overly dramatic, she's a major music snob and likes to hum when she studies. She over does salt, drinks too much tea and while she thinks Orange Pekoe is her favorite but it's actually this blend of white and green tea. She is completely immature and obsessed with comic books, cartoons, anime, and manga…" he said.

Standing in silence, Ren watched him carefully, "Is that supposed to convince me?" he asked.

Watching him Asano crossed his arms and could feel himself sinking back into himself, "…didn't it?" he asked ending with a smirk.

Smiling, Ren nodded, "…Alright I'll help you with her but know it won't be easy. She is a tough catch, girls who already have boys they like are never easy to swoon. First…you need to tell her how you feel about her," he said.

Looking at him weary, Asano scowled and looked away, "I just came to terms with it myself…I don't want to admit it to her of all people. Actually especially her of all people," he said.

Chuckling, Ren shook his head, "First you should remember you like her…also with her kind, you have to be upfront with your feelings because if you aren't then you try with her will just fly over the girls head. When a girl finds a boy she likes she tends to stay blind to the fact a boy can like her. So if you really want to get anywhere with her then you should start preparing to confess," he said clapping his shoulder.

Wilting, Asano groaned, "…It's not too late to take this back is it?" he asked.

Smiling Ren gave a humorous chuckle and wrapped an arm around Asano leading him back to school, "You can but then you end up doing something stupid and spontaneous that will result in either her falling for you or loathing you and it's hard to come back from the loathing…which will most likely happen. Ninety-five percent of the time they loath you and eighty-five percent of the time they keep loathing you," he said.

Scowling, Asano shook his head, "Girls sound like a pain in the ass…why do you willingly deal with them," he asked.

Smiling, Ren fluffed his bangs, "Girls are beautiful creatures…but will forever be a pain in our butts and complete mysteries. Still, they can be so sweet that you just can't quit them and in the end the problems are universal so they aren't that worrisome. Not even the greatest of us can understand girls…by which I mean the chairman. Even he has problems with the ladies," he said determined.

Frowning, Asano sighed, "I've only seen him have problems with one girl…who just so happens to be the one I like," he gripped.

Nodding, Ren sighed, "Minako has always been prickly and it's mostly due to Izaya. She grew up hearing his horror stories about boys and then didn't have a lot of luck with them after puberty. So for the most part she sees the boy population as disgusting rapist who only want to take advantage of her," he said casually.

Rubbing his face as they entered the stairwell, Asano shook his head, "I would have to choose a nut job…well, at least that girl from my fifth year will be happy. She wished I would want a girl who hated me after I rejected her…now it will be coming true," he said.

"Told you, you should have been nicer to girls," said Ren.

* * *

Minako didn't think it was possible, but it was. There was actually something more boring than that stupid Avatar movie everyone seemed to love so much. Sighing, Minako watched Shindō and his teammates play the game of baseball. "…So…this is what it's like to be bored to death," she said with another heavy sigh. She was really regretting accepting his invitation but it would have rude of her to deny it wouldn't, sure she doubted she ever like him…but she should give him a chance. Or was that mean of her? She just didn't know and really hoped she was doing the right thing.

Still, this was just so boring…like watching a cricket match or worst, actually playing cricket.

Feeling a shoulder bump into her, she looked over to find none other than Terasaka, "Stop complaining you're the one who accepted his invitation," he groused.

Sighing again, Minako peered out of the corner of her eye and watched the larger teen for a moment before looking at the rest of the group. She had been walking down with all of them when she found Shindō waiting for her at the bottom of the mount. When he asked her to watch his practice and she said yes, Terasaka announced he was coming with and the rest followed.

Both Terasaka and Yoshida watched the game with some interest while below them, Muramatsu snoozed and Itona fiddled with his helicopter testing its flight here and there. While Hazama just leaned up against her rereading her book filled with a collection of Edger Allen Poe poems and short stories, "You know you guys didn't have to come," she told them.

Smirking, Yoshida looked over with a grin, "Ah don't sweat it queen," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka looked around at all the glaring eyes, "…We couldn't let you come here alone…these girls look ready to rip your throat out. Didn't realize Mr. Baseball was so desired," he said looking around at all the girls who gave Minako looks of loathing.

Smiling, Minako gazed out at Shindō as he wiped sweat from his brow, "Well, he is pretty handsome with a nice body. Couple that with his okay academic record and he's a top desired guy. Unlike Class E, the main school is severely lacking in cute guys," she said amused.

Finally cracking his eyes open, Muramatsu grinned, "Does the queen think we're cute?" he asked with a snigger.

Smiling down, Minako nodded, "All you guys are cute," she told him.

Laughing, Yoshida smiled, "Takebayashi?" he questioned.

"He has that cute nerdy appeal plus he knows how to blow things up, that's enough to get any girls motor running!" she said happily.

Sighing, Terasaka shook his head, "That's just you crazy," he said.

Looking at her surprised, Yoshida pointed to Terasaka, "What about Terasaka?" he asked getting a glare from said boy,

Laughing, Minako reached up to rub his head, "Terasaka is very handsome and he's got a nice body, plus he can totally be the knight in shinnying armor when you need him," she said.

Blushing Terasaka let out a growl before striking Minako on the head, "Shut up," he said embarrassed.

Whining Minako reached up and rubbed her sore spot, "Ouch! Damn it doggie! What kind of man hits such a fragile girl!" she yelled.

"Fragile my ass, you about as fragile as a cow!" he barked.

Glaring, Minako reached over and pulled his cheek, "Need I remind you that I need to avoid injury like no tomorrow! Do you want to cause internal bleeding, do you want to be my grim reaper!" she barked getting her hand slapped away by the growling boy. Growling back at him, the two of them entered a glare off lightening practically sparking between the two of them.

Sighing, Muramatsu laid back down and closed his eyes ready to slip back into slumber land away from the princess and the beast. He was just about asleep when a voice cut through all of their thoughts making them freeze, "That foreigner dude is really hot, it really is too bad he talks like a freak," said some high-pitched girl.

Sitting up, the group shared looks and looked over at two girls walking past the bleachers gossiping about whatever. They only took interest because that very description fit a person they knew, being the first to her feet Minako ran toward the girls and stood in their path startling both of them, "Did this foreigner look pissed off and add –nu to the end of his sentences?" she asked them both.

Both girls seemed familiar to Minako, the one who spoke was rather short with short raven hair she kept out of her face with a read headband. She was cute and reminded Minako of Snow White to be honest, she had pretty grey eyes and was so prim and proper. Then her friend was a bit tall for her age with long scraggly brown hair. She had dark brown hair and wore a dark tan with a muscular build, she reminded Minako of an amazon warrior woman.

At first they looked surprised, but that quickly faded and soon both glared at her like she just threaten them…this is why Minako hated most women. "What's it too you?" asked the Snow White one snottily.

Coming up from behind, Terasaka glared down at the two girls, "She asked you a question, now answer," he snapped.

Looking back, both girls gasped before backing away, "He did, he was really tall, with blond hair, and a scary handsome face. He was standing outside the entrance!" cried the Amazon.

Sharing a look with Terasaka they both nodded, running up to the fence while Terasaka went to gather the other Minako cupped her mouth and yelled out, "Shindō-kun, I got to go something came up, I'm sorry! I'll stay all the way through next time, kay," she yelled waving her arms toward him. Then before another thing could be said Minako ran toward the bleachers and grabbed her bag before running off toward the school entrance with the gang.

"Why would the assassin show up here?!" hissed Yoshida.

Sighing, Hazama lagged behind them with a dull expression, "Maybe he wants to kill Karma, from what you told us Karma would have earned his wrath," she said.

Looking over, Minako went to answer only to be cut off, "Who cares why he's here, we need to keep an eye on him and call Karasuma-sensei or something! We can't let an assassin just walk around freely! What if his instincts kick in and he starts killing! I mean, the main students are a bunch of pompous dicks but we can let them die!" said Muramatsu.

Gazing at said boy with a blank expression, Itona frowned, "Despite being an assassin, he's still a human and he's not going to just go around killing. He has a normal life along with his assassination life, it's not like assassin go around always being one," he said dully.

Frowning as they finally reached the school yard, Minako could hear the whispers tripling and she would see a slight crowd around the entrance. Just beyond that stood none other than Grip, he leaned up against the wall sitting across from the entrance and had his eyes closed as he waited. He either was very good at ignoring disturbances or was seriously oblivious to all the attention.

"You don't think he's here on a job do you? Or maybe he's going to try and go after Korosensei again and is waiting for one of us," said Muramatsu taking sheltered behind a tree.

Frowning, Minako try to speak up only to get cut off again, "Who cares someone called Karasuma-sensei so he can take care of him. If this guy wants to try and assassinate Korosensei he can call ahead and make arrangements. Not just show up out of the blue," he hissed.

At that, Yoshida pulled out his phone and Minako reached for it to stop, "He isn't showing up out of the blue! Ahead of schedule, but not out of the blue," she said quickly.

Freezing, everyone turned to her with questioning looks. "…What do you mean by that?" asked Hazama actually showing her confusion.

Sighing, Minako pointed toward Grip, "I invited him to come visit," she said. No sooner did the words leave her lips the girl was struck. Terasaka's fist slammed into Minako's head hard knocking her on her back side from both the shock and the force of his fist. He struck hard and fast, she didn't even see it coming.

Glaring down at Minako shocked and furious, Terasaka fumed, "What do you mean you invited him here?!" he yelled getting the whole yard's attention. He even got Grip's attention. Still, he couldn't believe she would invite an assassin here. Did she not realize how dangerous these guys were, they weren't meant to trust. They were trained killers!

Sitting shocked, Minako at first felt nothing then it came. Aching pain like the worst headache echoed from her head to her toes and with that tears fell. She actually started crying like when she was five and Makoto pulled her pigtails because she interrupted her home concert. "Wahhhhh! Somebody help me, Terasaka's hitting me," she sobbed, holding the bump on her head.

Watching her stunned, Terasaka looked at his fist and wondered if he did hit a little too hard, "Um…so-sorry," he said quietly. His apology fell on deaf ears however, Minako kept crying like a baby wailing about her head. Hearing muttering he looked around and found glaring boys all around giving him lots of dirty looks, "Stop crying!" he hissed bending down in front of her.

Shaking her head, Hazama sighed and walked away, "Yeah, I'm not sticking around for when they charge at you for hitting their princess…well…it was nice knowing you Terasaka, I'll remember you fondly," she said waving at him leaving him to deal with it all.

Blanching, Terasaka reached out Hazama and growled, "Damn it!" he snapped before freezing up some more when he watched the assassin making his way over. Everyone parting for him like he was that guy Moses parting the Dead Sea. Turning back he grimace when Minako cried only increase, seriously he didn't think he hit her that hard.

Crouching down, Muramatsu pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit it, "Look queen! Fire, you love fire!" he said. That got him nothing, Minako actually slapped the lighter out of his hand and kept on with her crying, "Holy crap she just said no to fire!" he said stunned.

Grimacing, Yoshida pulled out his cell phone and whispered to it, "Ritsu, Karma!" he hissed. Appearing on the display screen, Ritsu gave him a wink and snapped her fingers bring up a candid photo of said red-head. Disappearing from the screen she blew up the photo, "Look queen, it's Karma-kun!" he said showing the photo, he got the same reaction as Muramatsu.

Frowning, Muramatsu looked back at Terasaka, "Way to go, you broke her Terasaka! She refused both fire and Karma, now what?" he asked.

Going to answer, Terasaka jumped when a throat cleared, "I'll take it from here-nu," said Grip appearing behind Minako.

All boys, save for Itona, jumped away at once from the older assassin. Gazing at him wearily, Terasaka bit his lip when Grip reached down and grabbed the back of Minako's collar. He lifted her up like she was a kitten. He wanted to say something but the idiot princess said she invited the assassin, so should he call Karasuma or Korosensei? Or was this out of their hands since she invited him.

Watching him leave with the still sobbing girl, Terasaka groaned, "Damn it! What do we do?!" he snapped.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	26. Twenty-Six

**Hello! I have a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it like the others! It's got some friendship and family fluff, it's got some drama, it's got some creepy, and trouble is on the horizon! So please enjoy it as you read it!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Terasaka felt anxious.

Minako had cried pretty hard after he hit her yesterday. It wasn't fake or anything either, her sobbing had been real and told them all she really was in pain. She wasn't the kind of person to just cry over something that only hurt a little. He hadn't meant to hit her hard though. He just wanted to smack some sense into her. What kind of idiot invited an assassin to visit?!

Watching the door he could feel his anxiety clawing at the inside of his stomach. He wanted reassurance he didn't crack her skull or something worse. Freezing, it felt like icy cold water was dumped over him. What if he hit her so hard he burst some blood vessels? She wasn't allowed to join them with training because of some bad mix up with some of her meds. Ones that made it easier for her to bleed if he remembered correctly.

Looking up when he heard footsteps, Terasaka practically surged to his feet when Itona stepped in and he looked at the door waiting for Minako to walk in. Ready to get a snarky comment from her, which he would gladly take from her. After all, if he hit her hard enough to make her cry in front of the whole school he could take a few sharp comments.

Minako didn't come in after Itona though, "Itona?!" he said questioningly, chatter in the class quiet down a bit as some people looked on curious. None of them knew what happened at the school, just his group and of course Minako. Where was she? Looking at him, Itona's expression turned somber and he shook his head. That made Terasaka's heart drop into his stomach. He hurt her that badly! He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to knock some sense into her.

Dropping into his seat, he felt Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Hazama turn their gazes toward him. This wasn't good. Letting his head drop into his hands he could feel tears coming. He didn't want to hurt his friends again, not after what he did with Itona and Shiro. Not only that, he promised to protect Minako! He was supposed to help keep her out of the hospital, not put her into the hospital.

"What's going on?" asked Takebayashi confused.

Nodding, Kimura frowned, "You look like you've seen a ghost Terasaka-kun," he said confused.

Sighing, Itona frowned, "…Yesterday Terasaka hit Minako-chan…unfortunately it was a pretty bad hit and now she's in the hospital. Halfway to the hospital she collapsed and this guy she calls uncle had to carry her…they're afraid she may never wake up," he said chocking up, tears beading up in his eyes.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Terasaka let out a hush cry of horror before sinking into tragic thoughts of what this would hold for him. Standing up, Megu frowned before looking between Itona and Terasaka, "What…what in the world happen? Terasaka, what is he talking about?" she asked.

He said nothing however, just sunk into misery while shaking his head. He wished Karma was here to give him another punch to the face. Frowning, Yoshida stood up, "Come on Terasaka, we all know you didn't mean for that to happen! Queen included. She'll pull out of this just fine," he said trying to reassure him, only he wasn't do a very good job.

"Poor queen…how could that have taken her out, it was such a small hit!" questioned Muramatsu.

Sighing, Hazama peered out at the class and answered their unasked questions, "Yesterday during Mr. Baseball Hot-shot's practice we heard the main kids talking about someone familiar. That assassin Grip came for a visit and when Terasaka found out Minako invited him, he smacked her. Hit her pretty hard, hard enough to make her cry but we didn't think it was bad enough for the hospital," she said.

Looking on in shock the class went quiet before freezing when they heard arguing voices, "I am not putting them back out there till we find their holes! The poor things look ready to freeze to death, cold weather isn't good for snakes. So use that super smell and find their homes!" said a familiar blonde.

Not even seconds later she walked in with at least three colorful snakes wrapped around her arms all hugging her tight. At her side was a cringing Korosensei, "No way! Snakes creep sensei out, now take them outside before they bit you. Those snakes will find their way just fine. I taught you did I not that they track through smell, put them back where you found them and they'll go home," he scolded.

Both sensei and student were absorbed in their fight and didn't take notice of a frozen Terasaka and smirking Itona. Nor did they take heed of the class as the all gave their own reactions. Growling, Minako jabbed her finger into Korosensei face who recoiled when a snake uncoiled a bit from her arm and hissed. "If I put them out now they could die its way too cold for snakes right now," she snapped.

Crossing his tentacles Korosensei turned away with a pout, "Tough cookies! Sensei doesn't help snakes, now take them outside before they bite you. It's a wonder how they haven't yet," he said with a humph. There was no way he would help an evil old snake!

Growling, Minako spun around and zeroed on Hinano. She was a girl who loved nature and would definitely help her protect the snakes. Opening her mouth, she paused when everyone was gapping at her, "Uh…is something going on?" she questioned. They weren't looking at the snakes, plus this wouldn't be the first time they saw her playing with snakes.

Standing up looking close to tears and completely confused, Terasaka's seat clattered nosily to the ground as he pointed to her with a shaking hand. "You're alright!" he yelled stunned.

Scowling, she nodded before reaching up to brush back her hair with an annoyed look, "Yeah, no thanks to you. I have a mild concussion. My doctor gave me a lecture, then I got bitched at by my brother, and I still have a headache," she said rolling her eyes not really picking up what he was upset about. After all if anyone should be upset, it should be her. She wasn't kidding about the headache, her head was still throbbing her brain kept clenching painfully.

Going limp with relief, he smiled before movement from Itona made him remember he had been had. At once his look of relief transformed into a fuming one, "Your dead!" he yelled taking off down the aisle toward the petite boy. Giving him no time to catch up with him, Itona flew out of the class like a bullet, quick and quiet while Terasaka barreled after him like a bull that had seen red.

Jumping out of the way while Terasaka chased, Minako frowned, "What is going on?" she asked Kimura who was snickering.

Sighing, Takebayashi smiled, "Itona just fooled Terasaka into thinking he put you into a coma at the hospital," he said quietly.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Seriously, that boy is cute as a bug but he gets some evil thoughts into his head when he doesn't get his way. You can just tell he was an only child. I mean serious making Terasaka think I'm in a coma just because I didn't make dinner," she said sighing.

Snorting at that Rio got up and headed toward the front along with Hinano who came to see the snakes Minako had, "Only children can be evil, but better question is what is with the snakes?" she asked peering at the three who clung to Minako. They wrapped around her arms like they were colorful bracelets rather than snakes. "You looking for a girlfriend for Wordsworth, because he's made it clear, he's practicing celibacy," she said amused stroking the head of one.

Beaming, Hinano got up a stroked another snake happily, "You must smell really good to snakes Minako-chan, I've never seen one bite you yet!" she said amused.

Snorting at that, Minako smiled, "You should really come visit, then you can see Wordsworth bite me when I don't feed him fast enough," she laughed.

Sighing nosily gaining attention from the girls, Maehara shook his head, "Minako you totally ruined my fantasy of a blonde babe with snakes…I'll never be the same," he joked, faking some tears.

Laughing, Minako lifted up her shirt a little and let the yellow snake wrapped along her forearm go and wrap around her torso. "So sorry, if you want I'll come tomorrow with a bathing suit and boa constrictor that I'll wear like a shawl," she told him amused.

Grinning, he nodded, "That's all I ask!" he said.

Shaking her head, Hinata frowned, "Don't listen to that pervert Minako, but you might want hid them because if Korosensei doesn't make you put them out Karasuma-sensei will," she said making her aware of the coming footsteps.

Jumping, Minako quickly uncoiled the snakes from her arms and shoved them under her shirt and before she ran toward her desk she turned to Korosensei, "If you don't tell Karasuma-sensei about the snakes and help me find their homes I'll give you some pictures of Makoto in a bikini and some of the bikinis are scandalous!" she bribed before running to her seat.

The moment she sat Karasuma stepped in with Itona and Terasaka flanking him he looked around the classroom giving a brief good morning. Then gazing toward the back of the class he zeroed in on certain group before beckoning them all forward, "Hazama-chan, Yoshida-kun, Muramatsu-kun, and Minako-chan, come with me we have to go to the main school," he told them all.

"What, why?" asked Minako standing up.

Sighing, he beckoned her, "Apparently something happened on school grounds and you have to go before the student council and the chairman," he told them.

"Does it have to do with what happened yesterday?" questioned Korosensei worried.

Nodding, he frowned, "They want to expelled Terasaka," he said.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Of course they do, well that won't happen. Nobody is putting doggie out on the curb, I have to guilt trip him into doing stuff for me. Plus doggie hit because he cares, not because he's violent…although he is violent. Honestly hitting such an innocent girl like me and that hard," she said shaking her head.

Glaring at her, the large teen jabbed his finger at Minako, "Innocent my ass!" Terasaka barked before pausing. Looking down embarrassed, he sighed, "But thanks for not wanting to press charges," he muttered quietly.

Smiling, Minako trotted up the aisle, "I would never be angry at my doggie for caring, but just so you know and don't think me an idiot I told both Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei that Grip was coming. I want family, but not at the expense of putting others in danger! I would never forgive myself if I brought Grip here and he hurt one of you guys," she said firmly.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma beckoned them all with his hand, "We need to hurry if you guys hope to get back in time for class," he said leading them out.

* * *

They wouldn't stop moving. Because she got all sweaty on the way down the mountain they were slipping and they kept moving trying to find something dry. Wiggling in her seat and shivering when yet another one tried to slip out of her blouse and into her skirt, Minako quietly groaned. Terasaka kept glancing at her and Hazama kept poking one of the snakes back down her shirt when it tried to escape out of her sleeve.

Feeling the girl poke once more, Hazama leaned over and whispered into Minako's ear, "You need to get them under control, the devil keeps looking over here. Not to mention your demon fiancé. If you get caught with snakes you're going on trial next princess," she hissed.

Wiggling again when one dropped into the back of her shirt, Minako nodded, "I know, but they won't sit still because I sweated. Damn it, how long is this going to take I said I wasn't going to complain about him, what else do these idiots want!" she snapped furious. Karasuma had been arguing with the teachers for what felt like an hour saying there was no need for expulsion.

Terasaka didn't attack Minako in irritation. He hit her because he was trying to reprimand her for something he thought she did and didn't realize how hard he hit. She had no major injuries and wasn't angry with him in the slightest. He even apologized to her. Which he had on their way down the mount, so everything was well and there was nothing that could be done. She would have to file a complaint against him to actually make him liable for punishment.

They were trying to say though, that because there were so many witnesses to the attack they couldn't cover it up and say it was a small squabble that went wrong. No, that because there were so many witness that told otherwise they were pushing for punishment toward Terasaka. Growling, Minako stood up and marched up to the silly little podium they had Karasuma standing at. They needed to hurry this crap up so they could just move on already.

Feeling Karasuma's gaze, she gave him a look to tell him to trust her. Sighing he stepped over and she took over, "May I say something?" she asked, looking more toward the chairman. After all in the end he would be giving the ruling. They could bitch and complain all they want but the chairman was the one who dished out the punishments. She would like to know though, why the council was here.

Smiling, the chairman watched her, "As the victim I don't see why you shouldn't get to say something as well," he said, once he gave his approval all the teachers' looks of protest melted away. Seriously was there anyone outside of his son and Class E who didn't revere this man as a freaking god?

Nodding, she turned to the teacher and frowned, "You keep trying to say because the injury I received was seen by others that you get to punish Doggie-," she started before a growl from Terasaka and a throat clearing from Karasuma-sensei put that on hold. Stopping she cleared her throat, "I mean, Terasaka-kun…sorry, anyway, you are trying to say that with that many witness you should get to punish Dog-Terasaka-kun. Correct?" she asked feeling Terasaka's eyes glaring into her back.

Frowning her former homeroom teacher nodded his head, "That is correct, with so many witness to his violence it proves that he needs disciplinary action. We cannot have him distracting the school and creating a bad image for our establishment," he said sternly.

Rolling her eyes, doing her best to stop from saying something rude Minako continued, "Yes, that's nice and all, but Terasaka can't be judged by people who don't have the whole story! The only one close enough to have any idea what was going on was Hazama-san, Itona-kun, Yoshida-kun, and Muramatsu-kun. For all that everyone else knows I could have provoked Terasaka into attacking me, or I could have threatened him. Who knows? They certainly don't," she said quickly.

At that there was a brief silence before Asano stood up, "That is certainly true, so we'll throw out everyone's recollection of the event," he said with his killer smile. Standing quietly, Minako watched the boy wearily wondering what the hell just happened. There was no way Asano just helped her. Watching her, he let a cool smirk touch him and a wicked glee hit his eyes and she knew he didn't, "While those are throw out, one thing doesn't change, the fact that he attacked you. We can't say why he did but he did hit you. You can't deny that. And violence isn't tolerated and Terasaka-kun has a long list of violence on his record. That was part of the reason he got a one way ticket to Class E. In the past his acts of violence have been off campus so the school has only been able to record the complaints and give him warnings. This is different though, he attacked you on school grounds which means he has to pay for what he's done," he told her quickly.

Shivering when another snake moved, Minako almost ran when it slithered down her hip and onto her thigh. This wasn't good. Squeezing her thighs together, she could feel panic coming to her but she couldn't rush this. Especially with him of all people. He would chew her up and spit her out like she was yesterday's news if she let him.

Watching Asano as he watched her coolly Minako wracked her brain trying to think of something, there had to be something she could do to stop this. Beside what Doggie did wasn't meant to be violent it was to reprimand her for something he thought she did wrong. Feeling a jolt she had to fight to keep the gleeful smile from coming. Instead she settled for a polite smile and watched him, "While violence isn't allowed on school grounds, who says what he did was violent?" she questioned.

That wiped away his smirk, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Reaching over she smacked Karasuma-sensei on the arm, "Was that violent or was it flirting or was it a playful action. Body language is tricky and often we interpret wrongly. It happens all the time, on tape it can look like someone is attacking another but if you change the angle you see they trip and crashed into the unfortunate person. So who's to say Terasaka-kun wasn't batting away a bee from me only to trip and smack me by accident? No one but me and my classmates were close enough to have any idea what happened and is there any video evidence to Terasaka's act?" she asked.

Scowling, Asano shook his head, "There is none," he said.

Smiling she nodded, "Well there you go, and since you so graciously threw out others recall of the incident you only have me the victim and Terasaka the perpetrator's account of the event. And I say it wasn't an act of violence. He was concerned with a decision I made and meant to give me a small smack on the head but lost balanced and gave me a concussion. This was all by accident though, so no violence has been committed and this should all be done. Anything you would like to ask Chairman?" she questioned turning to her devil papa-in-law. She was half expecting to find the same stormy look on his face that was currently on Asano, but she only found a polite smile.

Gazing at her looking all to amused, the chairman turned to Asano who practically flinched when his father's eyes landed on him. "Well, it would appear this was an accident. Do you all agree or do you have different ideas?" he questioned the council and teachers.

Feeling ready to claim victory, Minako frowned when Seo stood up. He wore a look that said he was going to take her down, or he would take Terasaka down. Aside from Asano she wasn't all that sure where she stood with the main school. She kept hearing whispers of her being an agent for the chairman and other crazy things. "How do we know Terasaka isn't threatening you into saying that," he questioned.

That brought about mutters and nodding. Sighing, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out her taser, "I apologize for the trouble I'm about to cause you Karasuma-sensei," she whispered. Turning she walked straight over to Terasaka and smiled, "…Doggie…I'm only a little sorry for this," she said, then without another word she turned on her taser and plunged it against the teens arm. Letting out cry of pain, said boy crashed to the floor twitching at the after effects of the shock.

Smiling, Minako let her Terasaka stare surface just slightly as she gazed back at the stunned student council who wore looks of horror and shock, "…So who doubts I'm in control?" she questioned. No one said a word, least of all Asano who wore a look on his face she saw on Karma on occasion. The same one he wore when she told the class what she thought Itona should do to Shiro. Which was castrating the bastard and use a mirror so he could watch.

It was weird to see that kind of look one someone other than Karma.

Pulling her eyes from Asano she gazed at everyone else and to her it looked like they were done with their petty protest. Nodding at that, she gazed over to the chairman, "Well I guess that means Terasaka is in the clear. As for me, I'll take my punishment without complaint and ask you call Karasuma-sensei when you've thought of it. Now then, shall we go back?" she said happily turning to the group with a cheery smile.

Sighing, Yoshida shook his head, "We seriously need to get that taser away from you," he said getting nods of agreement from Muramatsu. Bending down both boys slung Terasaka's arms over their shoulders and helped him up.

Giving a small laugh, Minako sighed, "Ah, it's cute how you think I only have one," she said amused.

Looking back surprised, Muramatsu frowned, "How many do you have then!" he cried.

"Three big boxes full…Izaya's all about safety," answer Itona.

Watching the teens leave, Karasuma sighed and could feel a headache coming to him already. He couldn't wait to see how they all would react that stunt of Minako's. Looking up, he frowned when no one made any noise of object. The students looked a little frazzled, but the teachers seemed rather content if he had to put a feeling to their faces. Rising from his spot in the corner, the chairman smiled, "…Tell Minako-chan she can met me in my office after school and we'll discuss her punishment," he said.

Sighing, Karasuma nodded and have a quick bow before leaving. This school was a whack job, so he didn't really care why they were apparently acting weird with Minako-chan. As long as she and the other student's weren't in any danger or the mission wasn't in any danger, they could do whatever they pleased. Following after his students he readied a lecture in his head about Minako's rash behavior but he would commend her for taking control of the situation.

If she hadn't stepped up, he would still be in there talking in circle with those other teachers. She had her own brand of leadership, it wasn't the same as Isogai or Megu. While those two were perfect for battle, Minako would be just like her father. She was a bit of a smooth talker and from when he spoke to her father over the phone he found Mori-san was the same.

Away from his students though.

He would like to know what the chairman was up to. Why even bring in that much attention to Terasaka for just striking Minako on the head. Every time Karma-kun did some violent deed that got back to the school he was usually called to the main school with the boy and they spoke to someone in student affairs. They hadn't once stepped in front of the chairman.

Once outside, absorbed in his thoughts Karasuma stiffen ever so slightly when he felt his presence, "Shouldn't you be teaching the class?" he asked irritated.

Grinning as he came into view, Korosensei waved his tentacle through the air, "The class told me to come watch the meeting so I could help if necessary! I also came to thank you for defending Terasaka-kun and the other students in my absence, I'm only sorry I can't join you in defending them against the main school," he said.

Peering over at his sincerity, Karasuma nodded, "It's my pleasure, Terasaka has come a long way and has much potential. I don't want to see it go to waste. This little trail though, was a bit excessive," he said with a scowl in place.

Nodding, Korosensei peered back, "The chairman is truly a remarkable man, Minako is none the wiser to the fact that he is using her to give the illusion that he is still in control of Class E. By letting rumors run wild he's made the entire school think she's in Class E to cure them. A noble, if not foolish effort in this school's eyes but one that will explain any improvement in E," explained Korosensei.

Frowning, Karasuma let out a hum, "And you're going to just allow that?" he questioned.

Beaming wider, Korosensei pulled a large lollipop from his sleeves, "Oh, I intend to let Minako-chan handle it herself. The chairman has made it clear that he has plans for Minako, all I will do is give her the tools to fight her papa-in-law. That is my role as her teacher. The chairman will find Minako won't just play any role he gives her, she isn't like other students he laid his eyes on. She sees past the outside facade," he told him.

Nodding, Karasuma let his frown deepen, "She does have a knack for seeing beyond what you want to show her. I've been experimenting with her and she can pick up cues from me, sometimes even when I don't intend to give them away. She would be good in interrogation…especially considering what she pulled today," he confided to him quietly.

Chuckling, Korosensei shoved the lollipop into his mouth, "Her seeing past the outside would be due to her mother and upbringing. As an assassin, Marie would subconsciously teach her children to see beyond the mask or to look at the content of the book if you will. To a deeper depth than what most mother's teach too. Because she lived as an assassin for most of her life she knows all too well how much humans hide behind their masks. She would want to protect her children, so she would unintentionally teach them all about reading humans. Izaya and Makoto are fairly decent at reading others as well, I've watched them and found they also share that trait. Then after what happen with her family, Minako no doubt grew suspicious of the world so she took that lesson to heart," he said.

Peering up at the sky, he sighed, "She knows with all her heart that I won't hurt her. That you will protect and teach her and the others. She sees the good heart in Karma. She can see the longing for family in Grip's heart. She can also see that no matter how evil he may present himself…the chairman does have his reasons for what he does and that they are meant for good. I believe she fears him as much as she does because she can't really pinpoint what he is…she wants control in her life and he is more of an anomaly than even me too her," said Korosensei.

Gazing up as well, watching the clouds for a moment Karasuma frowned, "What happens when she finds someone she can't read?" he questioned.

Turning to face him, Korosensei sighed, "I hope she plays smart and takes heed that they may be a danger to her. Those who are unreadable can be two things, dangerous people or peop who needs help, but you can never know till it's too late," he said.

Heading back up in silence, Karasuma frowned, "By the way…tell Minako-chan that when she's allowed to rejoin our training she's getting punishment…I saw the snakes," he said sternly.

Beaming wider, Korosensei let out his laugh, "Nrufufufufu, sensei will pass that on!" he said.

* * *

Her punishment for zapping Terasaka was reorganizing student permanent records. From old to new, so with the lack of supervision Minako took to reading about her fellow classmate. She discovered in first grade Maehara had pretend marriages to every girl in the first grade. Terasaka in the third grade use to pretend he was the older brother of a little first grade girl.

In the third grade Nagisa had a crush on his teacher and actually confessed to her. Then Megu once told a teacher to shut up. Isogai accidently started a fight between two girls in the first grade and even more scandalous, in his fourth year he was suspected in a mysterious school prank. Muramatsu once snuck into the school kitchen and spat in the school chowder. It was interesting to learn all these details about her friend…even if she was learning it through snooping.

She was learning to be an assassin though; spying and assassination went hand in hand. She took a small break from her friend at one time and read about Asano. Looking for maybe a blackmailable secret, but she found nothing of real interest. He was a model student, with perfect grades and unsurprisingly was a teacher's pet. All his teachers only raved about him. Unlike her dear Karma-kun! His file was thick and threatening to spill out. For the most part all her classmates had what you would expect in their files, well, all accept Kayano. That girl's record was completely clean. Virtually squeaky clean, teachers didn't have a lot to write about her.

She was practically a ghost.

Aside from that small tidbit, she didn't find anything of interest with her classmates till she came across Kimura's file. Gazing down at it she found the name Justice glaring back at her. Standing up with his file she stepped out of the room the files were kept in and headed toward the chairman.

He kept all the school files in a small room next to his office. The only way into the room was through a window or the chairman's office. Heading over to his desk, Minako stood off to the side and waited for him to take notice. Finishing up whatever he was working on, he turned to her eyeing the file in her hands, "You do realize when I made your punishment, I meant for you to reorganize the mess Nemu made…not read the files. It would go a lot faster if you just organized them," he said calmly.

Shrugging, she smiled, "I'm a girl and training to be an assassin, what in the world made you think I wouldn't take this opportunity to look through the files. It was pretty amusing reading what you wrote about Izaya, despite his admiration for you. The two of you butted heads alot," she said amused.

Nodding absentmindedly, he peered at the file in hand, "So is there something your need?" he asked.

Nodding she passed over the file, "I need certification. I'm reading Kimura-kun's name right, aren't I?" she asked him pointing at the name glaring from the tab.

Without looking he passed it back and went back to his paperwork, "Yes his name is Justice. When he came he requested his homeroom teachers refer to him as Masayoshi should they need to say his first name. Now get back to work and stop reading files on students, especially the ones currently attending school with you now," he said calmly.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Coolie and never in a million years…also you need to get some security on the window. Korosensei's been visiting me while I work…stole my cookies," she told him heading back into the small room.

Pausing in his writing, the chairman sighed, "I'll get on that then," he said.

* * *

Standing in front of Kimura, Minako waited for him to speak. She tried to keep it between the two of them but that failed when Kayano heard them. Looking totally shocked, she gapped at Kimura who wilted before them, "Ju-Justice?!" exclaimed Kayano. "I totally thought it was Masayoshi!" she said.

Sighing, Kimura didn't look to upset, "Everyone reads it as Masayoshi out of warrior's compassion. I even asked Korosensei to call me that, too," he said.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms behind her back, "Sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up," she muttered apologetic. She was just curious about it. She didn't mean to make him feel bad about it, she was curious about his name.

Looking over at Okajima, Sugaya smiled, "He got scared when he heard his name during the first opening ceremony, huh," he said.

Nodding, Kimura gazed at Minako, "I know you didn't bring it up to be mean. I just hated the thought of being publicly executed during the graduation ceremony again. I did all I could to make sure they wouldn't say my name properly," he said with a sigh.

Watching him, Minako frowned, "How did your family come up with the name?" she asked.

Crossing his arms, he gazed at her glumly, "My parents are police officers. The year I was born was pretty eventful for them. My mom before going on maternity leave talked down some kid from a murder/suicide incident and my dad had busted numerous gangs the days leading up to my birth. So, they were very high off a sense of justice and I was named," he said.

"Wow," said Minako.

Leaning on his hand, he shook his head, "Yeah, they always smack me and say, 'How dare you complain about the name we gave you?!' I bet they didn't even bother to think about how much their kid would be picked on at school," he gripped.

Coming up to Kimura, Hazama sighed, "That's how parents are," she said before looming over Kimura making him sweat nervously. Jabbing her thumb at herself, the witchy girl glared and gave a scary smile, "They called me Kirara, even with this face. Kirara! Do I look like a Kirara?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Kimura shuddered, "N-no," he told her.

Scowling, she stood up annoyed, "Even though my mother's head is full of fairytales…if she doesn't like something she immediately gets hysterical, and has screaming fits. Growing up in a stressful house like that…there's no way I would grow up to be cute like my names," she commented.

Frowning, Minako peered at Hazama confused, "I think you're cute! Maybe not the traditional sense of cute, but you're cute none the less," she said.

Feeling a hand gripped her shoulder, Minako looked back and found Rio, "Minako you think Korosensei is cute…your idea of cute isn't normal or mainstream!" she said amused.

Looking at her stunned, Minako pointed to Korosensei, "He's totally cute! He's so plushy and huggable, plus his crystal ball form is super cute!" she said.

Before anymore could be said, Karma made his appearance and like usual made a comment that turned many heads, "That must be rough guys, having such weird names," he said. He was rather honest too. Seeing everyone's looks, Karma peered over to Minako, "Why are they looking at me like that?" he questioned her.

Smiling, she shrugged, "Your name isn't exactly consider normal. It's on the unique side of things if you want to get technical," she told him. She always liked his name though. It was different just like him and fit him to a T, she couldn't see him with any other name.

Chuckling at that, he smiled, "Ah, well I've always liked my name. Sometimes a parents weird sense gets passed down to their kid, right? I mean what about you, you were named after an anime character but you actually like it," he said watching her. Even tugging lightly on her hair ribbon, after all if she hated it then the moment her mother died she would have stopped with her ribbons.

She wouldn't style her hair like the very anime character she was named after if she didn't want people to know that was why she was named Minako.

Chuckling at that Minako nodded at him, "I like my name; even if people make fun of me for it I still like it because I share it with an anime heroine. Minako Aino is someone worth admiring, even if she's fictional character. She loves her friends and was always ready to lay her life on the line for them!" she said happily, she felt honor to be named after her.

Frowning, Kimura sunk into his own thoughts about his name before Korosensei butted in, "Sensei, has grievance with his name as well!" he said looming next too Karma.

Looking at him confused, Sugino frowned, "But you like yours. Don't you, Korosensei? It's the name that Kayano gave you," he commented. Listening to him, Minako jumped a little when she felt Karma's hand brush against hers. He shoved a sheet of paper in her hand before leaning away from her like nothing happened.

Following his lead, Minako shoved the paper in her pocket and listened to Korosensei, "I have grievance because I like it. As of yet, there are about two people…that refuse to call me by that name," he said peering back at two individuals in particular. A nervous Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, "When Karasuma-sensei calls me, it's hey or you. We're not some middle aged couple you know," he said sobbing into a handkerchief.

Frowning, Bitch-sensei looked down awkwardly, "But…for a proper adult to say Korosensei…honestly it's embarrassing," she muttered.

Heading over to the two Minako smiled slightly, "The chairman is a proper adult and he says it without embarrassment," she told them. She heard him call Korosensei by his name, when alone he did refer to him as the octopus but for the most part he called him Korosensei like them.

Glaring at her, Bitch-sensei reached over and grabbed Minako's cheek pinching and pulling them, "Who asked you brat!" she hissed, ignoring Minako cries of pain.

Watching their _normal_, if you could call the duo that, teachers Yada brighten up when an idea hit her, "Then hey! How about we call each other by code names instead?" she said excited.

Giving her a confused look, Isogai frowned, "Code names?" he asked her.

Nodding, she beamed at him, "Yeah, we'll pick a new name for everyone. You know, the hitmen we met on the southern island, they didn't call each other by their real names either. Wouldn't it seem like we're hitmen and be kinda cool?" she asked peering around for support.

Nodding, Korosensei perked right up, "I see. That sounds good. Even those two hardheads should be used to calling people by nicknames," he said, taking a stab at their human teachers. Reaching over he grabbed Kimura's shoulder, "Besides…everyone can train their naming sense for when they become a parent. Let's do this. Everyone will each write a code name suggestion for the whole group…from those, sensei will pull one out at random, and that will be your code name for the day," he said passing out numerous slips of paper to everyone.

Pulling away from Bitch-sensei, Minako whined as she rubbed her sore cheeks. Man Bitch-sensei could be mean when she felt insulted. Hearing a hum come from Nagisa, she looked over and found the shorter boy gazing at her, "Speaking of code names, does Grip have you call him by his code name? Or has he given you his real name?" he asked her curious.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "He said he'll give me his real name when I tell him auntie's location. So for now, he's Uncle Grip…" she told him.

Giggling, Kayano smiled, "That must sound weird in company…I wonder though, Grip got his nickname because of his trade. Smog is the same, but Gastro deals with guns so why doesn't his code name deal with guns as well," she pondered curious.

Grinning, Minako snickered, "I got that story and it's a good one! I'll tell you later," she promised before heading off to her desk. Sitting down at once the room was filled with scribbles as everyone wrote down their names. Gazing at the papers, at once a couple of names popped up in her head without her having to think much on it. Terasaka was Super Doggie, Itona was Mr. Snuggles, and Rio would be Bombshell Blonde. Then Takebayashi would Doctor Explosion, Karma was Mastermind, and when she reached Kimura she smiled, even if he didn't like it she did.

Kimura was Justice!

* * *

Minako's name was Pyro-Stalker. She would like to know who named her that, but even if she had grievance with the name she would like to use it. She felt a bit upset she wouldn't get to join her classmates in using the code names in another game of Karasuma-sensei take down. Instead she was forced to stay in yet again while her classmate got to bond. It only enforced her dislike for her body, she wish she had been born normal and completely healthy. Being, sick, if that's what you would call it was annoying and if anything just miserable. It always created opportunities for loneliness.

Frowning, Minako shook her head as she headed toward the teachers room. She needed to get Bitch-sensei to sigh some papers so the self-loathing could wait. Knocking on the door, she opened when she was given permission and found that Korosensei was actually still here. "Minako-chan, is there something you need?" asked Korosensei, he was watching her.

Putting on a bright smile, she shook her head, "I'm fine," she told him. He was the last person she would want to find out about how she felt about her body. He would no doubt do what he did best and try to fix everything…but there was no fixing her body. "Irina-sensei, I need you to sigh some papers," she told buxom blonde.

Looking up from her magazine, Bitch-sensei zeroed in on her. When Minako first approached Bitch-sensei and told her, her plan to grab her own freedom the woman told her she help. On the condition that Minako call her Irina-sensei once in a while. Looking at the papers, Bitch-sensei nodded and held out a hand for them, "You're not trying to swindle me are you?" she questioned.

Smiling, Minako passed them over, "Promise you I'm not. Besides if this crashes and burns you won't be burden by it. I'll be the only one troubled by it, but it won't crash and burn. You won't have to do it for long either, Ritsu has predicated I'll be able to go to the chairman soon enough," she told her.

Sighing, she nodded and kept on sighing the papers, "Will you still be wanting language lessons after all of this is done?" she asked.

Nodding, Minako took back the papers, "If you don't mind teaching me. My dad told me that I'm his heir after Izaya no matter what, Izaya won't take over for him so it's going to be me. He has major places of business in New York, Paris, Venice, Moscow, Hong Kong, Toronto, Madrid, Sao Paulo, and Sydney. I can speak English fluently and my French as gotten a lot better thanks to you, so now I just need to get down Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Russian, and Mandarin Chinese," she said naming them all off. Thankfully learning languages was one of her better subjects, as of right now after all she had been doing with Bitch-sensei she could mostly understand the languages. She just wasn't all that great with the conversation part, she had to really think about what she was going to say. Plus it was hard to keep up with listening and then trying to remember the words for her response.

Watching her impressed by her dedication, Korosensei smiled at Minako, "You seem to take being your father's heir serious," he said.

Looking over, she smiled, "I grew up seeing how much my papa loved his company, so I always wanted to help Izaya in running it. Then as things went along and Izaya made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to take over like papa wished I wanted to take over for him. One so papa's business would stay in the family like he wanted, two so Izaya could live his life like he wanted, and three so I could find out whether my father trusted me like I always hoped. I found out he does so I plan on being the best heir I can be. The first thing I can do to help that is learn the main languages in his major places of business!" she said brightly.

Smiling, Bitch-sensei nodded, "Well you're getting there. It helps that you already speak two languages fluently, after I learned English I learned the rest quickly. Still say you'll learn it even quicker if you go smooch some boys who speak the languages you want to learn. Lovers are great motivators and teachers," she told her with a serious look.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "No! I only plan on kissing one boy right now!" she said.

Looking at her, Bitch-sensei sighed, "You're such a child, hording your first kiss like you live in a fairytale," she said amused.

Rolling her eyes, Minako shook her head, "You stole my first kiss…but what's wrong with being choosing about who you want to kiss. I want the first boy I kiss to be a boy I care deeply about and there is nothing wrong with that," she said with a pout.

"Minako-chan wants her first boy kiss to be Karma-kun!" teased Korosensei from his corner.

Turning pink, Minako looked off to the side embarrassed, "Shut up you pervy octopus," she muttered heading back out with papers in hand.

Heading after her, hanging out the door Korosensei waved his tentacles teasingly "Don't worry Minako-chan! Korosensei is rooting for you, he hopes you get your magical first boy kiss!" he yelled.

"Eat monkey dung!" she cried embarrassed.

Once back in the classroom, Minako filed away her papers before reaching into her pocket for the slip of paper Karma passed her. Uncurling the sheet of paper, she gazed down and found a question, a date and time, and instructions on the paper. 'Want to go to the zoo? We can go after your waltz lessons. Give me an answer on paper and pass it to me in secret. Burn this.'

Sighing, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter with a yellow acacia flower painted on it. Burning the note quickly, she frowned at how ironic it was of her to bring this lighter today to burn a secret message between her and Karma, yellow acacias represent concealed love. She didn't mind not letting anyone in on what happened between the two of them, but a part of her, the girly insecure part, wondered if there was a reason.

Was Karma embarrassed by her?

Whenever they did something after school he never left with her. Instead he would leave before her and lay in wait on her path home. He didn't really treat her any different when they were in class or with their friends. Even she treated him a little different. Nothing too noticeable, but she didn't get nearly as embarrassed or flustered with him as she once did. She was also a lot more comfortable with being around him and talking to him. She use to be so nervous around him.

Sighing, she ripped off a piece of paper and wrote her answer down. Whatever his reasons were she would just deal with it. She enjoyed spending time with him and just hoped he felt the same. Hearing footsteps she crumpled up her response and swept the ashes of Karma's note off her desk. Everyone came in with tired looks and somewhat sour looks on their faces. Looking up when Karma sat, she raised an eyebrow, "What's with the expressions?" she asked.

Smirking, he plopped down in his seat, "Not everyone is in love with their codenames," he said.

Chuckling, Minako nodded, "Gotcha," she said.

Making his way into the class, Korosensei beamed, "So, how was it? How did you feel spending your first hour with code names?" he asked the down-trodden class.

"It was…really hurtful," said many together.

Gazing around, he nodded, "Is that so, is that so?" he questioned not really shocked.

Looking up, Kimura frowned, "Korosensei, why was I the only one to keep their real name?" he asked.

Smiling at him Korosensei turned toward Kimura, "Because I knew the details of today's physical training. Because with your mobility, I thought you would play an active role. For a cool decisive moment like before…even with the name Justice, it fits the situation perfectly, right?" he questioned.

Feeling a small stab, Minako had to stop her smile from falling. They all helped Kimura with his name even if unknowingly while she simply started all this trouble for him. Continuing on, Korosensei pulled a piece of paper from his sleeves, "To make you feel better, I'll tell you this, Kimura-kun. Your name should be relatively easy to file for a name change. It's an extremely difficult name to read, and you're already using the regular, easy to read name. You've fulfilled most of the name change requirements," he said perking the boy right up.

Brightening considerably, Kimura smiled, "That's right," he said.

Seeing his expression, Korosensei put the paper away, "But you know, Kimura-kun. If you were to kill me, I'm sure the world will interpret your name this way," he said producing a fake paper. "Justice indeed. They'll say it's, 'A name befitting a hero that saved the world,'" he told him.

Going quiet, Kimura thought that over and Korosensei kept on, "Honestly, there isn't much meaning to the splendid names given to you by your parents. What does have meaning, is what the person behind that name does during their actual lifetime. The name doesn't make the person. The name simply remains gently within the footprint left on the path a person will walk," he told him. Pulling out the target they must have used during practice, it was smeared with paint. "Just a little while longer, that name…why not carefully hold on to it? At least until the matter of the assassination is settled…yes?" he questioned hopeful.

Pulling out his guns, Kimura smiled, "…I guess I could do that," he said after a pause.

Looking happy with that, Korosensei grabbed chalk and headed toward the blackboard, "Now then, today was a day of using code names, correct? I will also introduce my code name, so…please call me by this name from here on," he said scribbling out something on the board. Turning to them with a goofy smile his named was surrounded by flowers and sparkles, "The imperial prince of fate of the eternal wind. Okay?" he questioned giddy.

At once the class fumed, standing up cans, anti-sensei bullets, and knives when flying after him while they all yelled at him for giving himself such a high and mighty name. Sighing, Minako used the commotion to pass Karma her response before waiting for the circus to end.

* * *

Heading home without Itona, Minako peered up at the sky and wondered what she might do with Grip today. They usually did something together after school. From playing video games to going to a museums, all the while him pretending to be her dad to get practice at it. She didn't call him dad though, although he would probably be more believable than her own papa. The looks people always gave when he told them he was her and Makoto's dad.

People always assumed adoption till they saw a pictures of mama.

Walking along, she paused when she heard a cheerful voice call out to her, "Blondie!" cried none other Mr. Flower Vendor.

Looking over, she put on a smile and headed over, "Mr. Vendor! You're not particularly busy today," she said taking notice of his lack of customers.

Laughing, he nodded before sweeping her up into a hug, "Yeah, I'm not busy everyday but I get enough business to get by! So how was school?" he asked her happily.

Feeling her smile drop a little she shrugged, "Eh, it was school…" she said.

Gazing at her quiet demeanor, the God frowned ever so slightly, something happened. He wondered if he could use it to his advantage. Looking over at his flowers he picked up a yellow rose, in the language of flowers it was used to symbolize friendship. Which was exactly what he was trying to create between the two of them and friends tell each other their problems. Smiling at her, he passed over the single steamed rose, "A flower for you thoughts!" he said.

She stared at the rose for minutes before sighing and taking it, "…It's nothing…I really like my class and its one of the first times I've really felt a part of a class. Today though…well…I got reminded that even if I found a place I can belong I'm still going to feel isolated because of myself…" she said quietly. Twirling the rose, she sighed, "I mean, I know you're going to experience isolation no matter what. But…it's just…I don't know, maybe it feels worse because **the day** is getting closer. I always feel off when it's here," she muttered to herself quietly.

"Day?" questioned Mr. Vendor.

Looking up surprised, Minako gazed at the Vendor before an alarmed expression touched her, "Nothing, I got to go," she said rushing off.

Watching her run away, the God smiled. He knew what she meant when she spoke of **the day** because there was only one day in the world that would create that expression on her face. Aside from that though, Minako just gave him something to use against her. It paid to play friend. She was making this so easy it wasn't even taking away from him planning Korosensei's demise.

* * *

Today's activity was movies.

They each chose movies, Grip's ranged from comedy to romance while Minako's were comedy-horror and horror-horror. Munching on her popcorn while the crazed murderer slaughter the sorority girls, Minako peered over to her Uncle and found him actually looking pale. She almost thought it would be an assassin thing to not be scare of horror movies.

Mama found them all laughable.

Grip though, he jump when the demons leapt out, gave quiet gasp when the murderer or ghost struck, and covered his eyes when the scantily clad girls were murdered.

She couldn't really concentrate on the carnage though. Her mind was still on the reason for Karma's secrecy, wondering why he was doing it. Could he be embarrassed of her or was she paranoid? She was tempted to questioned Grip on his thoughts but also felt too embarrassed by it. It was silly for her to worry about something like that when there was nothing happening between them. Not officially and that kind of stuff should only be worried about when your dating.

Snapping from her thoughts when Grip shut off the movie, she looked over questioningly when he glared at her. "Does your father know you watch this crap-nu?!" he asked her.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at him. Getting up she crossed the living room and took out her movie and chose one of the ones Grip picked out, "Oh please, it's not that bad. Just a scary movie! Beside you have to admit the sorority girls getting killed was pretty funny!" she said amused. Girls and boys in horror movies would forever make stupid moves. Like seriously, why would you think it's a good idea to have sex in a public place with a crazy killer on the lose who's kill many of your friends already. Or have sex when you're a possible victim. Sometimes the idiots literally deserved their deaths in the movies. Like the character Denise in this movie, all that spooky crap had been going on and she knew all about it having seen it since the first hour of the movie. Rather than use common sense though she decides to check out the spooky noise knowing full well what caused it.

Sighing, he shrugged, "I guess it's a little funny when that brunette ran into the bathroom to get away from the killer-nu…who hides in the bathroom," he said shaking his head. He had people run from him but never into a freaking bathroom…a couple of closest…but never a bathroom.

Snorting, Minako headed back over, "You be surprise at how many do just that!" she told him.

Nodding, he watched the previews for a moment or two before speaking to her without breaking his gaze, "So you want to tell me what is going on in that head of yours-nu?" he asked.

Stiffening slightly, Minako didn't glance his way as she watched the previews wondering if she should say something to him. She could just make up a problem, but he would probably see right through her lies and force the truth out of her. If she did tell him, it would be good practice for him. Because if he and auntie did get back together, he might not be able to be a dad to Simon like wants but nothing would stop him and auntie having another kid. So he could get practice for any kid he could have in the future and she could get help with her problem.

"…Is it a bad thing if a boy who tells you he likes you doesn't treat you any differently or only hangs out with you in secret?" she asked him.

Looking at her surprise, he frowned, "Did you take my advice and tell Karma about you and that cranky blonde boy-nu?" he asked, referring to Asano. The blonde still came and walked her to school every day, when he saw Grip he nearly had a heart attack. Which she didn't hold against him. Grip even when friendly was a lot to take in. He was danger on a stick.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she frowned, "Not really…I tried to ignore it all and didn't plan on telling him but, well things happen and I did and he told me he liked me like I liked him. But neither of us wanted to date, we plan on doing that in high school. For now we're focusing on Korosensei, but we still hang out alone every now and then. I know we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but still…" she said trailing off. It was always in secret, she didn't mind the secrets…but she would like to know why.

Gazing down at the teenage girl, Grip smiled, she was just like Lizzie. When they first found an attraction between themselves he kept it secret in fear Lovro would try to put a stop to it. It wasn't exactly smart to date as an assassin, but still you did because humans didn't like to be alone. Even Lovro eventually found Olga, but still, Lizzie in the beginning thought the secrets were because he was embarrassed of her, but it wasn't that at all. He wanted to make sure they could stay together and he wasn't all that sure how to act around her in a couple sense. He never really been interested in girls or had any girl interested in him till Lizzie. He felt awkward being with her around friends because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act with her.

That rat she liked was probably the same.

His rotten attitude would throw almost very girl away from him, despite his good looks.

"There's only one thing you can do and you know what it is…you have to talk to him-nu," he told her.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Right…" she said trailing off. She was going to have to talk to him and the zoo was as good a time as any. Playing the movie it was about halfway in that Minako felt her phone buzzing. Pulling it out she gazed down at the screen and found an unfamiliar number calling her, frowning she pressed ignored and was surprised when whoever it was left a voicemail. Putting up her phone, it wasn't even seconds later her phone vibrated to indicate another call and once more it was unknown. Then not even seconds after that person left a voicemail their was another call.

What in the world?

* * *

**So, what did you think?! Also next chapter, we get a look into the mind of Karma!**


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Hello one and all, also thank you SilverSapphire34523 for your review! Now without further delay I hope you enjoy the new chapter and all the surprises packed into it. I hope they entice you!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Something weird was going on, all night and now this morning she kept getting strange calls and voicemails on her phone along with texts asking to meet with her. The messages would give her times, places, and dates. Always going on about how they liked her flyer and couldn't wait to see her and how they couldn't wait to see if she really was a natural blonde.

It was so creepy and gross.

Where the hell was all this coming from?

Did some escort or something have a number similar to her own? If this kept up she was going to have to get her number changed and that wasn't going to be fun to explain to Izaya and Papa. Tossing her phone onto her desk, Minako sighed and made her way over to Wordsworth and plucked him out. At once he coiled around her arm, "Well Wordsworth, I have to go to a waltz lesson today want to help me pick out a dress?! Then I have to have a change of clothes for the zoo with Karma-kun. There is no way I'm going in what I wore for class with Asano!" she told him.

All she got in return was his tongue as he coiled around her arm tighter. Smiling she kissed his head, "Yeah I know, I miss hanging out with you as well but please be happy for me!" she said amused.

Heading into her closet, she thumbed through all her dresses first. When she was younger Madam Alexandra, the woman in charge of her waltz class, always told them to wear dresses. Because when you danced the waltz you would be in a dress so you might as well get a feel for the dress. Along with heels. Since she would be attending the same school she doubt the woman changed her rule since her last lesson. So she would choose a nice but simple dress but she would be wearing low heels because she wasn't in the mood for a sprained ankle.

Thumbing through her dresses she finally settled on one. It was a pretty dress with a tea brown skirt that shimmered amber brown in the light, lined in grey lace that resembled a vine with leaves. The shirt would fall just shy of her knees and the top was white with an olive green tea-leaves print along it. The sleeves were capped and around her waist was an olive green sash with golden outlines of tea-leaves print all over it. It was simple and pretty.

Reaching down she grabbed the matching shoes, a pair of low heel slipper shoes that were white with an olive green tea leaf print that matched the top part of her dress. Tossing the pair on her bed she then headed toward her more relaxed clothes to pick something out for the zoo.

For Karma, she would choose something cute and casual!

After a thorough search she decided on a white T-shirt with a gold heart on the front with an arrow pierced through it and belong written in English in cursive read Happy Valentine's Day. She paired it with a chocolate brown skirt that had two golden strips along the edge and it was trimmed in white lace. With it she would wear chocolate brown stockings with black low-heels and since today was supposed to be chilly she would bring her apple red jacket lined in gold, it would go well with this.

Stuffing her zoo clothes in a bag and dressing herself Minako headed over to her vanity and pick up her hair brush and attacked the morning tangles. Brushing her golden locks she reached out for a ribbon once done only to stall. Frowning, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and sighed, Asano complained to her about her hair saying her ribbons were stupid and childish. Well he didn't say that but he meant it, as much as she wanted to ignore him and go ahead with her ribbon she rather not give him any room to complain about her.

Shutting her open ribbon box, she muttered an apology to her mother before grabbing a hairband and began to braid her hair. It wasn't fancy but it was different. Maybe that would be enough to not get a snippy comment from him, she doubted it but she would try at least.

Heading down the stairs with her bag in hand she found Itona still half asleep at the breakfast table eating his breakfast; rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and a rolled omelet. Next to him was Grip who was frowning at the rice, "I sometimes forget your Japanese-nu…then you cook and I remember," he said.

Looking down, Minako smiled, "Would you prefer a more English breakfast?" she offered.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "I'm good-nu, no need to change up your routine for me. I'll be leaving soon so I can deal with rice for now-nu. By the way I'll be gone for the day, that teacher of yours Karasuma he asked me to come to Class E. He apparently wants my opinion on some kind of training you lot will be doing soon, he can't get ahold of Lovro so I'm his next best bet-nu," he told her.

"Who's Lovro?" questioned Itona sleepily.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "He's an assassin, or former assassin, he trained Bitch-sensei and other assassins; he also does business with the government in obtaining assassins for Korosensei. Japan was apparently severely lacking a connection with them," she informed him.

Snorting, Grip shook his head, "The country that created samurai and ninja-nu, don't have assassins. Tell me how that is supposed to make sense?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "We're a peaceful people," she said.

"That or our assassins are so awesome they can't even be detected by either world," said Itona.

Standing in silence both blondes watched Itona as he chowed down, "…Well that's a rather horrifying thought," said Minako before hearing a knock on the door. Leaving the kitchen, she opened the door and expected to find an evil blonde only found a flamboyant playboy.

Smiling like an idiot, Ren stood before her dressed in a stylish fashion that only enhanced his pretty boy looks. No one could deny it, he was one pretty man. Gazing at her with sparkling eyes, he glowed in front of her like the sun. Honestly both him and Usagi were so sunny, if they had gotten married and had a child she wouldn't have been shocked if a sun was born to the two of them. It wasn't so far-fetch, "Minako-chan!" Ren said with a wink.

Frowning, Minako slammed the door on his face and headed back toward the kitchen. Opening up, Ren followed her in and gave a sigh, "Honestly, that's starting to get old," he said. Kicking off his shoes he headed in right behind her.

"Not for me, now, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Crossing his arms behind his back, he relaxed his smile, "I saw the roster for the class and I know you don't like traveling alone so I figure we could go to class together," he told politely. Stopping in the kitchen archway, he frowned at the sight of Grip, "…Minako, who is that gentleman?" he questioned.

Pausing, Minako look over to Grip who looked like a deer frozen in the headlights unsure what he should do. The time to hide was gone. Still he had nothing to worry about, "He's my uncle," she told him point blank, she didn't have to lie to Ren. He was tightlipped.

Shaking his head, Ren pointed to Grip, "Minako I'm well aware of what you have and what you don't have and you don't have an uncle," he told her.

Shrugging, Minako smiled, "Maybe not through marriage but he's Simon's dad so I consider him my uncle nevertheless. Turns out auntie lied about not knowing about Simon's dad. He's been looking for Lizzie and by chance we met on that island trip. I won't give you details, anyway he wants to get in contact with auntie again but I'm having trouble getting ahold of her. So he's going to visit every now and then till I can give him the information," she told him.

Gazing at Grip momentarily, Ren sighed, "I supposed he's going in the taboo category just as Elizabeth and Simon," he asked her. Giving him the zip lips Minako got a nod from the boy, "Alright then, well I'm going to use your restroom then we can leave," he said heading away.

Once he was out of hearing range, Minako felt a hand on her head and got turned to face Grip, "You lie a little too well," he said scowling.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "Eh, if you want to have fun while being held captive by your family you have to develop a silver tongue," she teased.

Sighing, he let her go and shook his head, "You are too much like your mother and Lizzie," he said.

That made her smile bright considerable, "I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm nowhere near them. I have a hard time lying to people who scare me, like the chairman and Karasuma-sensei. Also be right back I have to get something," she said heading upstairs.

Entering her room, she went straight to the chest that held all the home videos and began to rile through them till she found three. Heading back down the steps she found Ren coming out of the bathroom, walking up to him she held out the DVDs. "These' are for you," she told him.

Looking at them confused, Ren took them with a frowned, "What are these?" he asked curious.

Reaching behind her back to fiddle with her braid she frowned, "Mom's home videos of you and Usagi playing house and all that other stuff…I only get pissed off when I see them. So I figure you could have them…you loved her too," she said, whispering the last part.

Standing quietly for a minute or two, Ren smiled, "Thanks," he said slipping them in his bag.

Nodding, she released her braid before heading toward the door, "Itona, I'm leaving if you plan on staying at either Terasaka, Muramatsu, or Yoshida call me. I'll probably be back later tonight Uncle Grip," she said. Getting two lazy answers took that as her okay to leave. Grabbing a light jacket in olive green, Minako shrugged it on before heading out into the morning with Ren at her side, "So who are you taking? You got a new girlfriend?" she asked curious.

Shaking his head, Ren smiled, "I'm attending with a girl from my elementary school. She wants to learn for her boyfriend but wishes to make it a surprise," he told her.

"That's nice of you," muttered Minako.

Nodding, the two of them walk in totally silence for ten minutes before Ren spoke up, "…By the way, Asano has informed me of your situation…we came up with something to tell Seo and Kaho. The story will be the chairman wants Asano to take lessons and since your fathers' are friends, you were asked to be his partner. Is that acceptable to you?" he asked her calmly.

Looking over, Minako nodded, "It is," she said.

Going back into silence they only gave small talk before finally they arrived outside the waltz class, "I really don't want to do this. I already suffered through this once," she said looking at the outside of the dance school. It was large, tall building made of stone. Windows were practically everywhere and there were stories upon stories. It wasn't built like traditional building but more English. In fact it was designed by an Englishwoman who married her husband and moved here. When she came, she brought her school with her. At every window there was a flower box that was barren right now but it usually grew poppies. At least it did when she came here to take her first waltz lessons.

"It seems so long ago we were here," muttered Ren.

He too came for the lessons, paired with Usagi. Minako went with Izaya and Makoto paired with Papa, back when the two of them still got along. Heading in they found themselves in an empty reception room you would hear the clapping of tap shoes, stomping from other dances, and all kinds of music. Above them footsteps could be heard in rhythmic steps, and the voice rang from children shrieking, to gossiping girls, and playful banter.

"Do you think it's still being held on the third floor?" he questioned.

Shrugging, Minako heading toward the stairs and elevator. The best part of Madam Alexandra's dance school was the elevator. It was completely old fashion and looked just like the ones you would see in the movies, lever operated complete with two sets of doors, "We'll find out when we get there!" she said stepping inside with a wide grin waiting for him.

Sighing, Ren gazed at her then the stairs that lead up and around the elevator to the other floors, "You know it wouldn't kill you to use the stairs here for once," he said entering with her.

"Hush, I have few joys in life and this is one of them," she said closing the doors.

Nodding, he back away into the corner and let her take control of the level and they were off. It brought back memories. He could still see Izaya holding Minako up so she could pull the lever, Usagi would be in a giggling fit telling him she was so weird. Those had been the days. Hearing the ding, he headed over and opened the doors before waiting for Minako, "After you!" he said politely.

Smiling, she gave a little curtesy before jumping out of the elevator her braid catching his eye, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask why the hairstyle change?" he asked her. She never change her hairstyle unless she had to dress up or it was hot and she needed to get her hair off her neck.

Scowling, Minako crossed her arms, "That jerk you call friend basically told me he hates my hairstyle so to give him no reason to complain I adopted this style today," she told him heading down the hall.

Watching her, Ren had to resist the urge to smack his forehead. Asano was just making this a hard challenge for himself. There were just things you didn't say to a girl! Number one, never insult them about their style whether it be clothing or hair. Minako was especially sensitive about hers! She gave him a bloody nose when he tried taking her ribbon in a childish prank. She always loved her connection to Minako Aino and if you insulted that connection you got on her shit list. "…He's just digging himself a hole," he mutter.

Heading after, Ren entered the room behind Minako and found they were the last to arrive aside from Madam who would probably come in soon after them. Getting a wave from Mika, he headed over toward her with a smile leaving Minako at the door.

Staying where she was, Minako grimaced as she found Asano standing next to Seo and his girlfriend, one of the trolls she thought had been her friend. Kaho. A girl as two faced as Seo, she was the one who listened to her first boyfriend about Minako's so-called disloyalty. These lessons weren't going to be fun in the slightest. Looking over to the window, Minako froze when she found a familiar yellow octopus clad in a black robe before he ducked down and camouflage.

Looking around, she found no one took notice of him. Attempting to act casual, she glanced back to Asano and found him still talking to Seo and quickly left the room. Running down the hall as quick as she could she went into the bathroom and locked herself in. Grabbing a stool children use to reach the sink she ran over to the bathroom window and opened it up. Hoisting herself up, she gave a quiet thank you to Karasuma-sensei and shoved her head out the window. Just outside the window she could see Korosensei black robe and nothing else, "Korosensei!" she whispered hissed.

Flashing back into color, Korosensei turned and quick flew past her and inside the bathroom, "Minako-chan!" he said standing tall in the bathroom.

Dropping back in, she stepped down from the stool and glared at the octopus, "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a whisper. Looking around nervously, he gave a small shrug, "Did you come here to spy on me and Asano so you can fabricate some fake story about us?" she asked him dully.

Freezing like a block of stone, Korosensei blanched and dodged when Minako tossed a couple of her kunai at him, "Sensei can't help it! You and Maehara-kun have the more exciting love lives! You have a fiancé, an unrequited love, and a persistent suitor! Sensei is weak! He's weak!" he sobbed holding up his journal as he groveled at her feet.

Frowning, Minako glared at him, well at least this told her one thing. She was still under the radar with Karma, but she wouldn't if he stuck around till after class. She had to bait him with something else, what though and with who. Had to be someone who would forgive her easily. Hearing a dog bark outside, a devious thought touched Minako. Or someone who owed her for something they did, turning to the octopus who was looked at his tentacles with shame on his face she smiled, "I don't see why you would want to spy on me Korosensei…I mean, I'm old news. There is a couple far more scandalous than me and Asano," she said baiting her trap.

Looking at her confused, Korosensei quickly flipped through his book and shook his head, "I don't know what you mean," he said.

She had to stop the evil laugh that threaten to come, "…Well…I mean, this is just me, but I've always found it awfully suspicious that Hazama-chan hangs out with three boys. Three boys who are rather handsome if you want to get technical! It wouldn't be too far-fetched to think something was going on," she said. Hearing furious scribbling followed by a blast of wind, Minako snickered in triumph.

That was one way to get rid of an octopus.

Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands to give the illusion of a bathroom break she stepped out and stalled when she found Seo standing outside the door. He leaned up against the wall doing his best to look suave she supposed. Rolling her eyes she walked right past him and down the hall, she would give him one thing he was persistent. Hearing him stumble after she picked up the pace but still got cut off by him.

Frowning, he stepped forward pushing her back and away from the class. Sighing, she took two big steps back and glared at him till he stopped, "What do you want?!" she asked.

Crossing his arms, he glared at her, "You haven't been answering my requests to see you," he said softly, keeping his voice down to a whisper.

Poking his chest she glared, "Geez I wonder why I would, oh right, last time you called me out you insulted me to my face all because I rejected you, kindly might I add. Then went and told the entire school a pack of lies about me. What in the world would make you think I be eager to experience that again so soon?" she asked him annoyed.

"It was a joke," he said.

Narrowing her stare, Minako gave an irritable sigh, "Forgive me if I didn't get the punchline. Now kindly remove yourself before I plant my knee in your groin!" she snapped.

With that she shoved passed him and into the dance room her irritation even higher, "…She's much mouthier than I remember," muttered Seo before heading back in.

* * *

Seo did something to piss her off. He knew he should have followed him out after he realized Minako left the room. Standing across the fuming blonde, he and everyone else stood across their partners spread out in a circle around the instructor as she spoke about the waltz.

The instructor was rather passionate about all aspect of dance. The waltz though would seem to be her favorite at least that was his impression due to her talk. Eyeing the woman, he frowned and listened to her accent. Minako spoke like that when she got angry, her accent always came out more pronounced when she was feeling strongly about something. Snapping his gaze back to Minako when the woman's dark eyes darted his way, he found her watching him bored.

Peering back toward the woman, he relaxed when she headed a bit away from them, "So you've done this before and with her…when do actually start the waltz?" he whispered.

Gazing at Minako, he felt a dash of relief when her eyes soften and a smile came back to her, "The second lesson…todays is all about getting in tune with your partner. Second lesson though, mostly consist of the simple steps and getting a feel for each other," she told him.

Jumping together when the Madam's walking stick banged on the floor, both blondes gazed over at the older woman who looked around with fiery eyes, "No talking for five minutes, I want all of you to take ahold of your partner's hands and look into each other's eyes! Look for the hidden secrets within them, when you can see each other's secrets you can read each other's hidden cues when you dance," she announce before tapping her walking stick once more.

Frowning, Asano zipped his lips and gazed into Minako's eyes. He didn't really understand what this woman expected them to see, but he would pretend. "Hands!" snapped the woman. Jumping again, Asano quickly grabbed Minako's hands. They were a tad sweaty but warm and her nails felt buffed and polished, he wondered if she did that or if her sister made her. What did her nails usually look like, did she keep up with them or did she prefer to bit her nails.

Standing in front of her while the crazy teacher made rounds, Asano took in every detail he could see of Minako. Despite her trouble with guys she didn't seem to make her appearance suffer, her eyebrows seemed well manicured, her lashes long, her skin was fairly blemish free, and her lips glimmered with a clear gloss. He wondered if she ever wore make up. Seo's girlfriend, Kaho, she wore some make up today. Did that mean Minako had absolutely no interest in him what so ever? Or did some girls just prefer no makeup, did it even mean something when they wore make up. He hadn't seen any make up on Minako before, so maybe it was nothing.

A million of these thoughts passed through his mind till a single sentence shattered it all, "Your eyes remind me of toffee," muttered Minako.

Feeling his mind go on hold, Asano focused back on Minako and found her staring deeply in his eyes with a look on concentration. Smiling just slightly, he replied, "…Your eyes remind me of Blue Morpho Butterflies…the same blue," he said quietly. Hearing a snort from Minako, he glared when she began to giggle, "What?!" he asked defensively, that was a good compliment! She kept giggling though, only stopping when the Madam tapped her cane next to them silencing her at once.

Shaking her head, she smiled while he glared, "I'm not making fun of you I swear…its just weird hearing anything come out of your mouth resembling a compliment. Plus I've never receive such a precise praise," she said quietly.

Looking away with a blush dying his cheeks, he muttered, "I only work in precise," he said.

* * *

By the first break, Minako could see everyone doubting the Madam. Still if they stuck it out they would learn that she knew what she was talking about. Go through her class and graduate, you'll dance with grace for the rest of your life. She pounded her skills into your head so they never left. Even now without any practice she could still remember the steps and how to move.

Hearing a disgruntled sigh, Minako looked over and found one of the girls she didn't know looking quite annoyed. She was cute with thick, curly dark brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face with sparkling brown eyes, "So does anyone know for sure if she's as good as she thinks she is?" she asked them, looking around to see if anyone knew.

Gazing at her, Minako sighed from her spot on the floor, "She knows what's she's doing, believe me go through this class and you'll dance the waltz in your sleep," she said.

Getting curious looks, she sighed and stood up, "You've taken her class before?" asked the girl's partner; he was short and kind of heavy. He sort of reminded her of a mouse, but it was cute. Not Itona or Nagisa cute, but cute. Giving him a nod, he frowned at her, "Why are you taking this class again?" he asked her confused.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "Because I am a mortal who fears God but fears the Devil more," she told him cryptically. Getting nothing but blank expressions, she sighed, "Let's just pretend I told you that a very scary man told me to do this and fearing for my life I said yes," she told them again.

Hearing a sigh come from Asano, Minako looked over with a frowned, "Oh what's got you all huffy," she asked him.

Looking at her, he jabbed his finger toward her, "My father likes you more than he likes me, the only thing your ever in danger of is yourself. You could probably set the school on fire and he would just smile and ask you how your day was," said Asano sarcastically.

"Really," said Minako with a grin.

Jumping up, Ren stomped his foot grabbing Minako's attention, "You even try to burn down the school and you'll be the first suspect. Everyone knows you're a pyro…at least everyone who knows you," he said quickly, giving her a disapproving stare.

"I am not a pyro!" yelled Minako annoyed.

"You are so a pyro," he countered.

Crossing her arms, Minako glared, "How am I a pyro?" she asked.

Pointing to her pockets, he smirked, "Empty your pockets," he said knowingly.

Stiffening, Minako unfolded her arms as a nervous smile touched her, "…Um…like now?" she asked.

Smiling he headed over to her and nodded, "If you're not a pyro then there should be nothing related to fire in your pockets! Just the regular stuff; house keys, wallet, candy…pepper spray…stun gun in your case as well," he said stopping in front of her, waiting for her to comply with him. Tapping her toe against the floor annoyed, Minako growled and that gave Ren his answer, "You're a pyro, embrace it but don't do anything stupid. Like set the Madam's curtains on fire again," he said.

Glaring, Minako stomped her foot as he walked away, "You dared me to do that!" she snapped.

Turning to face her, he frowned, "I didn't think you actually do it!" he countered.

Meanwhile while the two of them launched into argument the entire room fell silent as they watched the bickering duo with more amusement than annoyance. "…I guess those rumors about her being childhood friends with Ren were true," said Kaho.

Laughing another girl looked at her partner, "Well I guess if they stick with the class I won't mind the Madam's strictness," she told her boyfriend. He gave her an amused smile, but nodded in agreement. While the duo launched into an argument concerning their past, the entire class could feel the spirts being lifted up by them.

Watching Ren break his playboy character, Asano smiled, she may act like she hated him and he may have claimed to both hate and love Minako but it was clear that they did care about each other. Usagi may have driven them apart at one time but she was now the force bringing them together. They may never have a truly friendly relationship but they had a relationship unique to them.

* * *

He spotted her right away. Minako always stood out due to her blond hair, it just made her so easy to find and very difficult for her to hide. Part of the reason he knew when she was spying on him before she came to Class E. She just couldn't keep that mop of blond under wraps. Standing at the corner for a minute to watch her, Karma let a small smile touch him.

When he first spotted her spying he didn't really know what to feel or do. He didn't know how to deal with girls in that aspect. Every girl he came across was either friend or victim. She was the only one who ever cared about him aside from his own mother. The only girl who gazed at him with bright eyes rather than fearful or suspicious. She made herself a part of his life without him really realizing it till recently.

Heading over to Minako, Karma slowed down his steps and wondered how to greet her. Should he say hello or something a little closer to home? Watching her, he smiled and took confident steps toward her, today he would refrain from harassing her…only a little bit though. Grabbing her hand, Karma spun her around and caught her when she stumbled off balanced. "You know for a girl who's taken dance lessons you have horrible balance," he told her amused.

At once she perked up and a smile light up her face and her dark eyes seemed to change to a lighter hue of blue as she gazed at him happily, "Karma-kun! That's only ballet. I've only done waltz, foxtrot, and tango," she told him amused.

Smiling, he let her go but didn't release her hand, "Your mom had you learn all those?" he asked her amused.

Nodding, she sighed, "She always liked the idea of princes and princesses, part of the reason me and my sisters were named after the Sailor Scouts. They were all warriors and princesses! She was so dedicated to the idea of us becoming little royals she even had us take lesson in etiquettes. You're looking at a finishing school graduate," she told him amused. Mama always loved for them to get dressed up and have tea like they were going to the palace on the mood for mid-afternoon tea.

Snorting in amusement, he smirked, "So did Cinderella even learn to sing love ballads?" he teased.

Giving back his teasing smile, she laughed, "Would you like one!" she asked.

Shaking his head no, Karma frowned when he finally took notice of something missing on her, "Where's your bow?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako reached up and absently grabbed the empty air where her bow usually rest giving a small miserable sigh, "I left it at home because of Asano, he complained about my bow one day gripping about how it was unprofessional. I didn't want to give him any reason to grip at me so I left my bow at home," she told him glumly.

Nodding, Karma poked her forehead amused, "Stay here," he told her.

Heading to the nearest store that had girl accessories he found a hair ribbon that was the same color as her skirt with white wavy lined at the edge with white hearts resting in the dips of the line. Paying for it, he tossed the packaging and made his way back to Minako only to stop when he found none other than Asano in front of Minako.

Clenching the ribbon in his fist, Karma took a deep calming breath and heading over, before Minako could say a word about his arrival he slammed his shoulder into idiot knocking him away. Stumbling away, Asano whipped around with a glare in place when he regained his footing. Glaring looking ready to fight, the Class A ace eyes widen at the sight of him, "Akabane!" he snapped.

Frowning, Karma ignored him and made his way behind Minako and forced her to face forward, "What are you doing here? Isn't class over Mr. Fiancé?" he questioned pulling off her hairband, unwinding her braid taking care not to pull her hair painfully.

"Why are you here?" snapped Asano glaring.

Smirking as he combed back Minako's gold locks, he tied the new ribbon in place, "I'm here to take Minako-chan to the zoo. I figured after a morning with you she would need something to take her mind off things and somehow turn this day around," he told him walking around and standing in front of Minako like a wall.

Glaring at him, Asano straightened up his back and looked Akabane in the eye, "Well to bad because I have plans with her now," he snapped.

Frowning, Karma opened his mouth to comment only to stop when Minako put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "I already told you, I have plans and they're not changing whether or not the chairman says so! I planned this with Karma and I'm not changing it!" she said firmly.

Looking at her surprised, Karma had to fight to keep a gloating smile off his face. She was choosing him despite her fear toward the chairman. That didn't deter Asano though, "Fine, so be it but I'm not leaving just because you have plans. I already told you, through rain and shine," he told Minako.

Scowling, Minako groan, "Your annoying," she snapped.

Leaning closer to her till they were inches away from each other, Asano smirked, "You say that but do you really think that?" he asked her. That got him a bewildered look from Minako, "Well it's been established you think I'm handsome and you like my eyes right, they remind you of toffee! You sure you're not secretly enjoying all this attention I'm giving you?" he asked.

Both Karma and Minako gazed at Asano stunned…was he flirting?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Karma grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her after him leaving Asano to follow after. Even if he was going to come it would ruin nothing. He would make sure Minako still had a good day, no matter how many tag alongs they got. "Ignore him Cinderella, we can still have a good time with the pathetic prince," he said dragging her behind him.

Stumbling slightly, she caught up and smiled at him but that smile was wiped away when Asano spoke up from behind, "Just remember peasant only princes marry princesses," he said smugly.

Squeezing Minako's hand tighter, Karma chose to ignore that comment and wonder if the ace was actually going to come out and tell Minako he liked her. Well, not while he was here. This was his time and there was no room for blackmailing jerks. Feeling Minako squeeze his hand back he looked over and felt his face soften when Minako smiled at him, "Thank you for the ribbon!" she said.

Smiling, he nodded, "You're not Cinderella without your glass slippers!" he told her.

"Good grief," grouched Asano from behind.

Karma and Minako paid him no heed however as they walked hand in hand to the zoo.

* * *

This wasn't what he had in mind when he asked Minako to the zoo. She was keeping something in and Asano was getting in the way. He felt ready to throttle the guy. He kept butting in telling Minako all about the animals, everything he ever read. Something she found pretty interesting, still, he might be engaging her attention but she only held his hand.

Gazing at the lions with Minako at his side, he frowned and looked at her pocket when what felt like the twentieth time, since they got to the zoo, that her phone went off. Releasing her hand so she could pull it out, she gave a frown before hitting ignore with a disgruntled sigh. Nudging her, he nodded toward her phone, "Who keeps calling you?" he asked curious.

Sighing, she shrugged, "I have no idea. People I don't know keep calling and leaving voicemails and messages. I would turn off my phone but Izaya calls and there's no answer his people would be swarming the city in minutes looking for me…I think maybe an escort has a number close to mine…because the few messages I listen to are just gross," she said cringing.

Frowning, Karma grabbed her phone and pulled up some recent text messages, "…You should get your number changed," he told her handing it back over.

Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, it'll probably end up that way," she said sighing.

Watching her slip it back in her pocket, he smiled, "You'll have to send out your number to all our special friends if you want to keep in contact with them all," he said, eyeing Asano who left to get a treat from one of the roaming vendors

Chuckling, Minako nodded, "If I change numbers I'll have to call Gastro and Smog to give them my new number, I hope I can get ahold of Red-Eye too. It's like he just went missing and it makes me worried. I mean no one has gotten in contact with Lovro-san yet either. Gastro called me and told me he still hasn't found him and to please tell him if Lovro-san gets ahold of Karasuma-sensei. I hope he's alright…" she muttered. He was a rather nice gentleman and she still wanted to yell at him for keeping information about her mama from her.

Karasuma-sensei or not…she had a right to information concerning her mama.

Nodding, keeping an eye on Asano, Karma frowned, "So is he like your grandfather or something now?" he asked her curious.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I don't think so. Mama…whenever she spoke of him she had a lot of respect for him and was grateful to him, but when she talked about him. I always got the image of a master-pupil relationship. She cared about him like Bitch-sensei but he was like hmm…distant uncle, basically a surrogate father figure without the fatherly advice," she told him.

Watching her, he smiled, "Would it bother you if he wanted you to call him gramps?" he asked.

Smiling, she shook her head, "No, I wouldn't mind calling him gramps. It would be fun to have a grandfather I can speak English too, although maybe I should learn Romania. I think that's what he might be," she said amused.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Don't bite off more than you can chew, I saw all those worksheets Bitch-sensei has been giving you. Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, and others. You're going to give yourself an aneurism if you try to cram anymore into your head," he said.

Laughing she shook her head, "I'm currently at no risk for aneurisms. I always get checked for them due to my issues. After what Doggie did, my doctor figured might as well do an early check and he found nothing but the growing lump courtesy of doggie," she told him.

Gazing at her head, he smiled, "I've been meaning to return the favor…he really is too rough for his own good," he said reaching up to rub her head.

Giggling, Minako gave him a wink, "Not to worry I got back at doggie today! Korosensei came snooping around hoping to catch something between me and Asano. I gave him the idea that maybe Hazama had something going on with Terasaka and the others! I'm sure I'll be getting some angry remarks tomorrow," she said laughing.

Smiling back, Karma nodded, "Quick thinking, it would have ruined everything if he stuck around and caught us together," he said.

At once the smile faded from Minako and her eyes went from clear to stormy. Feeling his smile drop at her sudden change Karma didn't get the chance to ask what was wrong because he came back. Asano inserted himself between the two of them and passed Minako a bag full of steaming treats covered in sugar and smelling of cinnamon, "There's an exhibit on snakes…you like snakes don't you?" he questioned her. Getting a mute nod from Minako, he reached for hand only to have her pull away and head toward the reptile house dropping the bag of treats in the trash on her way.

Glaring at Asano, Karma shoved his hands in his pockets and started after Minako. Slamming his shoulder into him on his way, he looked back with a glare, "Why don't you give up? You're not going to have any chance with her. Your status means nothing to her and face it…that's all you have going for you," he said annoyed.

Snorting, Asano glared at Karma, "Oh and your just doing so well with her. Apparently she's finally seeing you in the real light, you're not boyfriend material…your just a thug with a nice face," he said.

* * *

She almost forgot about Karma making them hang out in secret. She knew Grip told her she would have to ask Karma for the story but what would she do if he was embarrassed. It just wouldn't fly in her book. Still, she liked him a lot and for so long, it wasn't like it was a faucet, she couldn't just turn it off and go back to before she liked him. Crushes and love didn't work like that.

Taking a sip from her drink, she frowned when it revealed itself empty once more, "I'll be right back," she muttered.

Heading toward the drink station she frowned, this was not how she wanted things to go on her first real date with Karma. Asano butted in and was acting like a weirdo. She wondered if this was a new ploy of his, she would like to know what he intended to use it for though. Because it made very little sense to her. Maybe he just finally went bat-shit insane after all his years under papa-in-law.

Sighing as she filled her drink, she headed back to the awkwardly quiet table only to hear voices at it now, both Karma and Asano spoke in harsh whisperers. It wouldn't carry across the room but she could hear and see them just fine from where she was. Leaning on the table, closer toward Asano, Karma glared and tapped his finger on the table, "Would you leave already, your daddy did not tell you to come play with Minako. You're just using him as an excuse!" he spat annoyed.

Snorting, Asano leaned back slinging his arm over the booth, "What's the matter afraid she'll see she can do better than you and finally give up her silly infatuation with you? Admit it, the only reason you mad about me being here is because she might actually see that I'm better for her. What can you give her, a police record and disappointment?" he asked sarcastically.

That put a touch of shock in her. Did Asano like her? When the hell did that happen and why? He didn't like any girl ever! He was always the solitary guy who everyone assumed wouldn't date till college, girls never crossed his mind because they were only a hindrance.

Smirking, Karma shook his head, "You really think you can catch her eye. You're the jerk who blackmailed her and I'm one of the few guys who never did anything bad to her," he said.

Smiling, she gave him a mute nod. True, he never hurt her, maybe tease her but he teased and pranked everyone and especially those he liked. Nagisa and Terasaka were two of his closer friends and always the victims of his teasing. He only did playful stuff though. The ones that hurt where for the people he disliked, it was a strange way to show you liked someone but Karma was unique.

Hearing a chuckle come from Asano, she frowned because she didn't like the sound of that, "…Never did anything bad to her huh. I wonder if she would classify this as bad?" ponder Asano. Peeping around the booth just slightly, Minako almost screamed. Asano held up his phone and was showing Karma a picture he took. The one of her dressed up like bunny, the one he teased her about being erotic…there was only one way Asano could have gotten that photo.

Fuming, Minako crushed her drink sending soda and ice all over the floor. Leaving the scene she stomped up to the counter tossing her crushed drink in the trash. Oh they were both going to get it, ordering two milkshakes she peered up at the register worker, "You're going to want to get the cleaning equipment and I apologize for the mess," she said taking off the tops. Then without another word she stomped over to the duo of jerks.

They didn't notice her till both of them had the chilly treat dumped on top of their heads. Dropping the cups while they sat still, Minako grabbed her bag and left leaving the restaurant in a laughing fit. Tearing out of there like it was on fire, she felt tears threatening to come. How could she be so stupid? She never thought Karma would use her like that, she thought he and her actually had something and that he liked her. She should have known it was just wishful thinking though.

"Minako!" yelled someone from behind.

Picking up her pace she was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around revealing a distraught Karma, "Minako wait," he told her.

Scowling, she glared not caring that his bright red locks were covered in chocolate shake, "What?! Are you going to try and tell me I got it all wrong! I saw the photo! The only way he could have it was if you sent it to him. So tell me how many more people have you sent it too. I know Nagisa probably, but at least he's someone who wouldn't use it against me! Not at all like stupid Asano," she yelled pointing back at the café.

She got nothing from Karma. He just stared at her blankly looking unsure what to say and that only infuriated her even more. He embarrassed her and he had nothing to say, "What now you suddenly don't have anything to say!" she snapped tearfully. Still getting nothing she shook her head and turned to leave only to have Karma gripped her wrist tighter, "Let go," she snapped using her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"No," said Karma.

Turning back, she glared through the tears, "Why do we have to keep secret? Why did you send those photos?! Are you embarrassed of me? Do you even really like me or was this just some mean trick that is going over my head?!" she snapped, if he wasn't going to let her go she would get answers.

Frowning, Karma pulled her away from the growing crowd and toward the bird exhibit. They didn't need gawkers right now and the last thing he needed was for Asano to but in. Once inside and in an empty part he turned to Minako and dodged when she tried to slap him. Grabbing her other wrist, he frowned, "Stop Minako! I'll answer your questions but you have to slow down," he told her as she tried to pull away from him.

That finally got her to calm down. Still the glared stayed and she looked at him like he was nothing but a bug, a pest that she wanted to squash. He never had her look at him like that. Sighing, he released her once he was sure she wouldn't run, "…Repeat your questions," he told her.

Glaring, Minako stomped her foot, "Why do we have to keep secret? Why did you send those photos?! Are you embarrassed of me? Do you even really like me or was this just some mean trick that's going over my head?! Tell me the truth," she snapped at him.

Frowning, Karma nodded, "…We keep it secret because I don't want that octopus butting in. I just figured out my own feelings, I don't know how to deal with others right now. So to avoid any misunderstanding between us I figure we stay secret till I figure out how to act around you. Unlike you who's known for years I just started to like you," he told her quietly.

Looking at him surprised, Minako looked down but didn't relinquish her anger; "Why did you send those photos?" she asked again.

Looking away with a slight blush, Karma frowned, "…Jealousy," he muttered. That earned him a dazed look, giving her a small smile he sighed, "I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone…but I was jealous, he gets to be your fiancé unwanted or not. I wanted to show him that even if he got connected to you, we had a deeper connection and I sent those photos to taunt him. He only got pictures while I got the real thing," he said shrugging.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I'm still not forgiving you for that! I don't care about Nagisa-kun because he's a friend and with him it's just a little joke. Not with him though and you know that! So I'm not forgiving you for this!" she said sternly. Jealousy or not, she wasn't going to be used like some tool in his bizarre game with Asano.

Nodding, he sighed, "I understand…" he muttered.

Crossing her arms, she sighed, "Are you embarrassed of me?" she asked.

Shaking his head no, Karma frowned, "I'm not embarrassed of you, I just don't know how I should act is all…it's easier to be with you without others right now. I'm not sure how I should act with you, I've never liked a girl till you," he said calmly.

Feeling a spark of relief, Minako nodded, "Okay…I understand…now answer the last question," she muttered.

Frowning, he watched her, "You know the answer to that. I don't throw words around easily, I like you and I'm not going to use a girls feelings against her in some joke. I'm evil, but not that evil…you know that," he said calmly.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Fine," she said.

Giving his own sigh, Karma held out his hand for her, "So can we finish this date?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Minako crossed her arms, "Everything might be cleared up between us but it doesn't change the fact that used me to taunt Asano! I'm going home and not talking to you till I no longer want to punch you in the face," she snapped getting ready to leave.

Frowning, Karma grabbed her bag clutching the strap tightly, "…Do you still like me?" he asked.

Pausing in her retreat, Minako sighed and looked back, "I still like you…but I still want to punch you in the face so unless you want the punch you so deserve I advise you to leave me alone for a while," she snapped. She may still like him but he used her and that stung and made her want to slap him.

Leaving the zoo she made her way home feeling better the further she got from both boys. She had no idea what to do about either of them, well she had some ideas but they involved bodily harm. Heading home she was stopped by none other than Mr. Flower Vendor, standing still while he hugged she sighed only to growl when her phone went off again. Pulling away, Mr. Vendor watched her pull out her phone in a fit of anger, "…Something wrong Blondie?" he questioned concerned.

Looking down at the unknown number, she shook her head, "Just the usual teenage drama and then strange people keep calling me and leaving gross messages!" she said annoyed.

Frowning, Mr. Vendor beckoned her closer, "I might have the answer to that blondie! I was hoping I could catch you today, I found this on one of my deliveries," he told her leading her back to his cart of flowers. Following him with a frown in place, Minako waited while he opened up his register wondering what else could this day throw at her.

The answer to that wasn't pretty.

Mr. Vendor handed her a fly and on that flyer was a close up picture of her with her number under her face and written out on the flyer was a sales pitch telling any pervert who would believe this that she was an escort for hire. This was the icing on the cake for this crap day. Crumpling the photo she shook her head, she wasn't upset…not crying upset. She was annoyed, this had to be a prank by some stupid girl at school and it would only cause her trouble.

From school and the main students. If any of them got ahold of this flyer. She would never hear the end of it, especially if the rejection king got word of these. Seo would probably ragged on her till she finally lost it and punched his lights out. She would have to call Korosensei and beg him to help her get the flyers, even with his help though there was no guarantee she could get them all. Then there was who made these, it had to be some stupid girl at school. One who thought she got too big for her britches or something stupid like that.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see a concerned Mr. Flower Vendor, "Are you okay," he asked her.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "Oh please something like this isn't enough to hurt me. Just annoy me, but thank you for alerting me to this. Now I have to go call my brother and give him the good news," she said annoyed.

Watching her leave, the God felt his frown deepen, "…That didn't do what I predicted…I guess its back to up front and personal. Should have known she couldn't be phased by this. She's a girl who looks drastically different from her schoolmates. She would be used to having nasty pranks pulled on her," he said scolding himself. He blamed the distraction of Korosensei's assassination of this sloppy handy work, oh well back to the drawing board.

He knew she fear isolation so he would work on that.

* * *

**Well, both boys are in the dog house. Let see how this turns out especially with the Athletic Festival on the horizon! Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Target Korosensei!**


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Hello! I'm on a roll so here's the next chapter of Target Korosensei and I hope you enjoy! Thank you ****AquaAngel5258****, ****SilverSapphire34523****, and Guest for your reviews! Also you can thank Fushigi-boshi No Futago-hime, it was what got my creative juices flowing! I wish I could read the manga, in it my two favorite characters get together Rein and Shade! I think they're a great couple. In the anime it's Fine and Shade but I prefer Rein and Shade!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She dumped a vanilla milkshake on him. Even if he liked her this wouldn't fly, Asano headed home with the sticky remains of the milkshake in his hair glaring at anyone who made a noise. He wasn't going to go after that crazy girl like Akabane. He didn't do a damn thing, all he did was get the pictures from that idiot and he didn't even go around and spread them unlike Akabane.

So why the hell was he also involved in getting a milkshake dumped on his head!

Finally reaching home, he gave a sigh of relief because now all he had to do was get upstairs and in a shower so this humiliation could finally end. Passing through the gate, he was only steps from the front door when it opened and the chairman stepped out. Freezing, Asano watched his father gazing at his phone reading something. Stepping out of his way, he stood frozen willing his father to not look up and see the ice cream dripping from his head.

He barely breath till his father reached the gate and just when he thought he was home free the chairman stopped, his hand resting on the cool metal. Then he slowly turned to face him with an unreadable look in his eye as he looked him over. Clenching his fist, Asano waited for a response from the chairman who simply looked on. Finally he left out a sigh, "I thought we taught you when you were two that food goes into your mouth Asano…not on your head," he said, his mouth twisting into a cruel little smirk.

Fuming, Asano pointed his finger at his hair, "This is all because of that nut-job you want me to marry, tell me, why do you want _her _to become a member of your family. She's crazy, emotional, and goes overboard. She electrocuted one of her so called friends just to prove a point and dumped a milkshake on me for no reason," he said growing exasperated.

What in the world made that girl seem special to his father, he was willing to marry of his only son to that crazy annoying twit. It was driving him mad. He didn't care about feelings or anything else, he wanted to know what made the chairman think she was worthy. Because he just couldn't see what made her so special, he really couldn't.

Turning toward him, the chairman smiled, "Why I chose Minako will be meaningless to you, why don't you look and try to find what caught my eye about her. You may find it catches yours as well. Also just a word of advice…it's always our fault…even when it isn't. I'll let you have that bit of fatherly advice without cost," he said taking his leave, leaving Asano with more frustration.

Heading inside he made his way to the bathroom giving his mother a curt greeting. The first thing he did was soap up his hair, making sure to get rid of all the evidence. Once that was done he washed up and dressed in clean clothes. When he got to his room though he found his mother sitting on his bed with his shirt in her hands. A little amused smile decorating her face, "What did you do?" she asked.

Growling, he shook his head, "I didn't do a damn thing! It was all that stupid Akabane's fault and for some reason I got caught in the crossfire. Probably because that girl is as crazy as a loon and needs to be locked up in the loony bin," he snapped annoyed.

Hearing a chuckle, he looked over and found his mom smiling still, "Tell me what happen," she told him patting a spot on his bed next to her. Sighing, Asano did as she asked and sat down next to her, "How did the waltz class go?" she asked him, helping him start.

Sighing, he frowned, "It went alright…we actually had a good time. She even gave me a compliment then she bolted out of the class the second it was done," he said annoyed. The moment the Madam dismissed them she released his hands and ran for the door taking her bag with her. He tried following her because he intended on inviting her out. Ren told him he needed to spend more than Wednesday with her if he wanted to get her to like him too. Seo held him up though.

Crossing his arms, Asano scowled, "I went to ask her to spend time after class but she was gone and when I found her I discovered she was going to spend time with some guy she likes. They had a date," he said annoyed.

Feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder, he found her gazing at him with a warm smiled, "I see, so Minako-chan has a boy she likes and you're starting to like Minako-chan. From the shake in your hair I would say you butted in on the date and either said something you should have or did something," she said knowingly.

Standing up, Asano glared at his mother, "I didn't do anything! I exposed that dumb boy for something he did and she got mad at me as well! I didn't send the pictures to myself!" he yelled.

Looking at him puzzled, his mother cocked her head, "Pictures? I hope nothing inappropriate," she said sternly. Frowning, Asano pulled up the pictures on his phone and passed it over to his mother who began to go through them. Gazing at them, she laughed, "Aw! Minako-chan looks so adorable! But I'm guessing she must have lost a bet because she doesn't look too happy," she said amused.

Nodding, Asano glared at the floor as he began to pace, "Exactly, but I didn't make her take the picture or send them out so why the hell did I get a shake dumped on my head. This was not my fault, she's the idiot who dressed up for him and let him take pictures. I didn't make her do anything," he demanded, happy his mother would see it his way.

Looking at her son, she only shook her head and sighed, "How can you be so smart, yet so stupid? You're just like your father in that aspect," she said amused.

Pausing, Asano turned red, "What?!" he demanded.

Standing up, she handed him back his phone, "You first met her because you blackmailed, yes I know, then she finds out you have pictures of her in embarrassing situations. I don't know why the boy she likes did it, but I know she was feeling hurt because of it and worried because you have them. You need to tell her you're going to delete them…or," she said see his expression, "You tell her why you want to keep them. If you leave it the way it is now then she'll only think the worse. If you like her you should tell her why you did it, because if you don't she'll think the worse," she told him.

Sighing, Asano shook his head, "Why does everyone keep saying that!" he demanded.

Chuckling, she brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead, "Because its saves you a lot of time to just come out and tell the other person how you feel. Humans aren't mind readers, even if your father is good at making others think that. If you want to clear things up between the two of you, you have to be open and truthful," she said patting his shoulder. Getting up from the bed she headed over to the door but stopped halfway, "Also, be glad Minako-chan used ice cream. The first time your dad made me that angry I pour hot coffee in his lap," she told him, leaving with a coy smile on.

Watching her leave, Asano shuddered, he would have hated to be around and see that.

* * *

Meanwhile Karma didn't get home without incident either. Just like Asano he almost got home without notice but ended up crossing paths with none other than Nagisa. His eyes were glued to his hair but he didn't say a word. Smiling, Karma reached up and scooped up some of the goop and held out his sticky fingers to the pigtail teen, "Ice cream?" he joked.

Smiling, Nagisa shook his head, "…Karma-kun what in the world happen?" he asked following him toward his house.

Sighing Karma shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "I suppose you could say I'm the bad ending to a cautionary tale involving women!" he said jokingly. He could laugh. Minako didn't hate him, well not completely anyway and that meant he wasn't out of the game. He just had to make it up to Minako. It was going to be a hell of a lot easier for him that it would be for Asano, that's for sure.

Frowning at his vague explanation, Nagisa shook his head, "What happened?" he asked again.

Slowing down his pace, Karma looked over when Nagisa offered him a wet wipe. Taking it from him, he started to clean up his hair. How to explain this though? If he asked, Nagisa would keep quiet about all this and he didn't mind him knowing about all this. Like Minako said back at the zoo, Nagisa was trustworthy. You could trust him…even if Karma was weary of him at the same time.

Sighing as he cleaned his hair, he shrugged and spilt it, "I went out with Minako and she dumped milkshake on top of my head because she found out I sent pictures of her to Asano. It turned out fine but she wants to punch me in the face…still likes me though," he said stopping when they arrived outside his home. Hearing nothing he looked over and found Nagisa gapping at him in shock, "I know surprising right!" he said laughing before beckoning him after him.

Stumbling after him, Nagisa pointed, "Yo-You and Minako-chan! You two are dating! Sugino was right!" he cried stunned.

Looking at him confused, Karma opened up his house, "Sugino?" he questioned.

Nodding, Nagisa followed him inside, "Um, well, that day Shindō-san confessed to Minako-chan, Sugino said you disappeared and then he's been noticing some things between you and Minako. That the two of you have acted a bit different with each other. I have noticed Minako doesn't get as nervous and flustered around you anymore. She use to always get such a dazed look in her eyes and always turned pink…she seems much more comfortable around you now though," he said.

Frowning, Karma nodded, "Eh, is that so…I know it use to be hard for her to talk to me. When we were in elementary school it took her forever to say anything to me. Usually always the same thing too, thank you," he said heading into the kitchen.

Smiling, Nagisa sat while Karma turned on the sink getting the water warm, "She mentioned once that she started liking you because you helped her out when she needed it most. What made you decide to help her," he asked him curious.

Keeping his hand under the water, Karma frowned, "…Usagi…she was always the center of attention, before Minako matured she wasn't popular with boys or girls. Usagi was though, she was…nice…I guess…she was really loud, energetic, and the kind of person who spoke before she thought. She would often get people angry without meaning it. That spelled bad news for Minako," he said sticking his head under the sink to rinse his hair.

Nodding, getting the idea Nagisa sighed, "I'm guessing people chose to attack Minako over Usagi because she wasn't as well liked so less would be said about her than Usagi. Plus she be an easier target than Usagi," he said knowingly.

Nodding while his head was under, Karma finished up and grabbed a kitchen towel to dry off his hair, "After Usagi died and Minako finally came back…she was like a zombie for the first couple of months, she went through the motions without an ounce of emotion. We were all kids so we didn't really get it. We all knew the twins were connected at the hip, but didn't really get what that meant to either of them. We couldn't imagine what it was like to lose someone you've had with you since the beginning," he told him.

The entire kitchen was quiet as Karma went on with his story, "Usagi and Minako, despite being night and day they were two halves of a whole. Usagi needed Minako and Minako needed Usagi, when Usagi got taken away, Minako's world ended. Many of us didn't get that," he said softly. Back then in the beginning he was with the others in thinking Minako was overreacting, he didn't really understand what she was going through.

"…What made you get it?" asked Nagisa curious.

Sighing, Karma sat down at the table, "I told you before that Minako didn't take P.E right?" he questioned Nagisa. Getting a nod, he frowned, "I twisted my ankle once and had to go to the infirmary, where I found Minako. She did odd jobs during P.E and helping the nurse was one of them, but I found her in tears…she was so upset and when I saw the look in her eyes its like I just got it, she had such a painful expression and I had seen her in pain before. It was different, worse because she couldn't just let that hurt heal. Anyway, despite her tears she helped me out and even gave me a smile when I thanked her. That was the first time I saw her smile in a long time, a real smile at that too. Minako…she always looked more like her mother when she smiled and I decided I wanted to let her smile like that that again," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Nagisa raised an eyebrow as an adoring look touched Karma, "…Did you have a crush on Minako's mom?" he asked.

Giving a small laugh, Karma nodded, "Yeah, but it's not really news. Every boy in their class had a crush on her…she was a beautiful woman. Maria was very gentle and soft-spoke. She wasn't all that good with cooking but she wasn't terrible. She was a bit clumsy but always helpful and she could be a space case. She was always kind too…no matter what she was always smile at you. Minako is a lot like her, but she has points that make her even better than her mother," he said.

Smiling, Nagisa sighed, "It's too bad someone like that has left the world…but before you even ask, I won't tell anyone about you and Minako-chan. Although to clear things up…are you two together? Like a couple and everything that goes along with that?" he asked curious.

Shaking his head, Karma smiled, "No…Minako and me agree that we're not ready for that, plus at the moment Korosensei is more important. We'll probably start something in high school. We're strictly sexual harassment and outings!" he said giving him a thumbs up.

Looking at him in disbelief, Nagisa sighed, "I'm guessing you're doing the harassment," he said.

Smirking, Karma shrugged, "Eh, I wouldn't oppose to Minako doing some harassment, she did promise to get me back but she rather timid in that regard. So I'm not holding my breath," he said.

"You're unbelievable," said Nagisa.

* * *

The house was empty.

Itona, if he was going to come back he wasn't back yet. Grip wasn't back yet either so it was just her all alone in the house with her thoughts…and her fears. Heading upstairs, she dropped face first into her bed and felt her stomach clench as worry and concern coursed through her. This was now a third incident. First she was drugged by someone on her first pretend date with Prince Charmless. Second her meds. She told Korosensei and everyone else it was a mix up, but she wasn't thinking that anymore. She took it for weeks without incident and then suddenly one day that changed. Someone had to have tampered with her meds, but who? Third was now today with this flyer. She wanted to believe it was a girl at school…she really did but she was beginning to doubt that because this hadn't happen before so why now?

What if someone was after her?

Who though, who would possible be trying to make bad things happen to her?

Clutching her pillow she rolled over onto her back, she was just crazy. There was no way there was someone after her, sighing she shook her head. Always getting called princess and queen was giving her a royal complex, there was no way anyone would want to mess with her. She wasn't important, she had nothing special about her, and there was no way anyone would be after her.

Normal people didn't get attacked.

Sitting up in her bed she nodded, this was just over thinking! No one was attacking her, she was just paranoid because that day was coming. Releasing her pillow, Minako climbed from her bed and headed over to desk. Opening up a tiny draw her pulled out a little key on a string and left her room, passing by various rooms she finally reached the far end of the hall and stood outside a door.

Gripping the key in her hand, she gazed at the painted door and scowled. Was she ready to go behind the door and into the room she once shared with Usagi. Feeling her heart clench tightly, she sighed, no, it was still impossible for her. Heading back to her room she put the key back and went to her vanity and dug through her jewelry box till she found what she was looking for.

That being a necklace. A silver necklace with a crescent moon medallion, inside the medallion was a blue sapphire cut like the moon with pearls and little diamonds lining the edge. This was her special necklace, no matter what she was feeling as long as she held this in her hands she felt at ease.

It was a special necklace her mama made. Every time mama got pregnant and found out the gender she would design and craft them a special necklace. A birthday gift for them on the very day of their birth, they all had one.

Usagi's had been a golden necklace with a sun medallion, the center of the sun was orange topaz and the flames coming off the center was a pattern or red rubies and yellow topaz.

Izaya had a golden necklace as well with a medallion in the shape of a small golden king's crown with little diamonds decorating it.

Then Makoto has a silver necklace with a silver tiara medallion decorated in tiny blue sapphires and purple amethyst.

Izaya and Makoto got crowns because they were the first born of each sex, they were supposed to be the heirs but that didn't quite work out. Meanwhile, Minako and Usagi got the moon and the sun, because from the earth's point of view they were twins themselves. Both worked together but each had a role of their own. That's what twins did, they worked together but they were still their own people and had their own lives.

Mama, she always missed auntie. She and Usagi could see it and understood, you may grow up and get your own lives but your twin was just someone so special. Once upon a time Auntie and Mama were each other's sun and moon. That's why mama passed this theme down to her and Usagi, she knew how important your twin was and she wanted them to know it as well.

Clutching the moon necklace, Minako smiled, "Mama…thank you," she whispered.

It was because of her that she came to know such a deep love for Usagi. It was painful that she was gone…but it would have been even more painful to have never loved her sister like this. She rather have lost Usagi after loving her like she did than to lose her and never know this kind of love.

Putting her necklace back she frowned, still, just like her necklace she was no longer a pair. It was months after Usagi died that she discovered that along with her sister's disappearance, her necklace went missing as well. More than likely stolen by her killer…Usagi wore her sun medallion with her everywhere. Hearing a knock on her window, Minako looked over and almost screamed when she found a haggard looking Korosensei.

Running over, she opened up her window right away and allowed him to collapse inside, "Korosensei!" she cried worried. He was sprawled across the floor like killed game, she wondered if Terasaka and the other tortured him till he ran. Sheesh, she was definitely going to watch them now on. Feeling a flash of guilt when Korosensei reached for her, she patted his outstretched tentacle, "Wait here!" she cried running off. Heading downstairs, she grabbed a cake she made not even a day ago before heading back upstairs with a fork. Putting it down in front of Korosensei, she smiled, "Eat this to regain your strength and I'll go make you some tea," she said leaving again.

Heading down stairs she prepared some earl grey and was about ready to pour when she felt the familiar wind brush of Korosensei. Looking back she found him back to normal standing tall with some crumbs around his mouth and the cake plate empty. "Thank you very much Minako-chan! Although I'm curious as why you didn't try to use senseis weaken state to attempt to kill him," he said.

Taking the plate from him, Minako smiled, "Oops!" she said.

Gazing at her, Korosensei cocked his head, "Is there something bothering you? You seemed to be a little upset and your eyes are a little red. Did something happen between you and Asano?" he asked her concerned.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "No, nothing to worry about. I just didn't have that great of a day, I found out there's a bunch of flyers around town. They have my picture and my number on it telling everyone who can read that I'm an escort. So I'm just a little annoyed about that," she told him sheepishly, it wasn't a lie. She was rather annoyed with it all. She just didn't know who to be annoyed with, was her imagination over active in thinking this was a secret plot or was she right.

"What?!" cried Korosensei.

Sighing, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled flyer passing it over. Taking it from her, Korosensei read the flyer before turning red, "What! How dare someone write such lies about one of my students! I'm going straight to the chairman so we can get to the bottom of this. There is no way this kind of bullying can fly," he said sternly.

Grabbing his tentacle, Minako shook her head, "Korosensei don't it'll be alright. I'm going to get my number changed and I can handle anything the main school kids throw at me. Trust me, I handled being called a whore before I met you just fine. It's just a part of growing up and being different, so please don't worry," she said.

She thought about it on the way home and instead of asking Korosensei to get the flyers she would just leave them. As long as her number changed and no one learned who she really was, then everything would be alright. It would last a couple of weeks at the most. Feeling eyes, she gazed over when she found Korosensei, "It's alright to ask for help Minako-chan, your also allow to feel upset when bad things happen to you," he told her.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "But bad things like this always happen…I begin to feel like a broken record always whining about it. Since joining the class I've had the most problems! I feel selfish and self-absorb…so I can handle teasing because as long as the ones I call friends believe it's not true that's all that matters to me," she told him.

Watching her, Korosensei nodded, "If that is how you wish to handle it then I'll keep quite…but you shouldn't feel that way Minako. Friends help each other with their problems. Even if one friend has more problems than the other as long as your there for them when they need it, it won't matter. Isn't that how you and Rio are good friends…even though you find yourself in trouble more often than Rio, she doesn't think you selfish because whenever she needs you, your always there to lean an ear," he said. Smiling brighter, he patted her shoulders, "Friendship is a take and give game, as long as you're willing to give back what you take everything is alright!" he said.

Sighing, Minako smiled, "Your right…as usual, but I still don't want to give this thing another thought, it just proves to the person they bothered me and I don't care. But thank you for the offer of help, Korosensei! That makes me love you more!" she told him with a giggle. Seeing him burn pink, she laughed, "Aww! You really are cute Korosensei," she said going up on her tippy toe. Planting a kiss against his cheek laughing at the weird feeling it gave. It was like kissing a warm rubber ball!

Stumbling back, Korosensei went from pale pink to hot pink and erupted into a cloud of steam before melting into a pile of goop before her eyes. "…A princess's kiss…too powerful…" he groaned with actual swirling eyes. Looking down stunned, Minako smiled before poking the melted sensei. Scooping him up, she was able to peel him off the floor in one piece. He looked like just Ditto with his blush still on.

Laughing, she squeezed him tight, "Ah! I don't care what anyone says, you're the cutest thing ever sensei!" she said hugging him.

"Have mercy," he whimpered.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Nope!" she said happily.

* * *

It was finally time for Minako to bid her uncle goodbye, standing outside the terminal she sighed as his plane was called once more. It felt like he just got here and he was already leaving. She wished he could stay longer. Minako felt as if she and her uncle were really growing closer, like a real uncle and niece! Sighing himself, Grip reached over and ruffled her hair, "There, there brat, we'll see each other again and do even more fun stuff!" he told her happily.

Nodding, she smiled at him, "I know…but I hate good-byes," she said.

Gazing down at the young blonde, Grip turned to his things and pulled out a plain dark blue canvas container, "Gastro asked me to give this too you when I arrived. It used to be your mothers, make sure to not open it up here alright," he told her.

Taking it from him in surprise, Minako nodded, "Thank you, also I have a parting gift for you as well!" she told him happily.

Looking at her surprised, Grip looked around like he was searching for a present but he found nothing that resembled a gift around. Chuckling, Minako passed him over a piece of paper, "A time, date, and place…" she told him. Crossing her arms behind her back, she smiled at his confused expression, "I talked to my cousin…my aunt is currently not speaking with me…she doesn't wish to admit anything to me yet and she's not ready to see you either. Simon is though," she told him.

At once Grip's eyes brighten, "It's nowhere near where he lives but rather a stop on his way home from his job. He says he wants to meet you, but like me he doesn't know why auntie had kept quiet so on the off chance you're a bad guy he says he'll take you on alone. He's confident he can stop you, so go to that place on that day and you can met Simon," she told him.

Clutching the paper, Grip smiled at her but before he could give her a thank you she held up her finger, "Before we do any tearful thankyous and goodbyes I want to say this. I believe you to be a good person, so please don't prove me wrong and hurt my cousin! If you do then I become your enemy and I'll put a stop to you for good! I know plenty of your weaknesses after living with you for a small while so trust me when I say I'll put an end to you! A dying girl has no qualms about death; from her own to another's!" she told him tapping into her full Terasaka stare.

It took a while, but she now had perfect control.

Looking at her surprised, Grip smirked and gave her a light smack to the forehead, "You are a daughter of an assassin! Consider your threat successful and don't worry brat, I'm not abandoning you because I've been given my son. You're my niece and I'll be a good uncle just like I intend to be a good father!" he said pulling her into a hug.

Hugging back, Minako smiled, "Have a safe trip and don't get killed!" she said.

Nodding, he grabbed his bag and quickly left for his gate. Waving bye, Minako sighed, she was going to miss him but she was happy. Part of her had been a little worried he might ditch her…she was a bit of a glutton for attention, especially adult attention! She liked to be doted on. With Izaya and everyone always doting on her it became a flaw that she just didn't want to give up!

Ready to head out, she paused when English hit her. Looking off to the side, she almost blanched when she found a huge America boy looking at a map of the city. In his hand was a Japanese-English translation book but from him cursing under his breath she would say he wasn't having luck.

He was very tall and broad, he seemed to be built of only muscle and she supposed he could be consider handsome but he wasn't her cup of tea. He had shaggy dark blond hair that he kept slip back and off his forehead with a light stubble on his chin. Sighing, she put on a smile it sounded like he only spoke English so rather than leave him to fend for himself she would help him out. It was the least she could do. Heading over, she gave him a light poke to his back and stepped back when he turned looking confused. "_Hello! I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice you seem to be having some trouble? Would you like some help?_"she offered, switching between English and Japanese was a cake walk to her.

When Auntie came she often had to do it so it got easier and easier till it became nothing. At first the guy just stared at her a little surprised. Frowning, she cocked her head, "_Is something the matter?_" she asked him worried.

Straightening up, the American blushed, "_N-no, sorry…I just wasn't expecting to meet a Brit,_" he said clearing his throat as he turned to face her fully.

Chuckling, she nodded, "_I'm Japanese on my papa's side and English on my mama's, I speak English and Japanese fluently, mama taught me and my siblings English and I'm afraid I learn the accent too. I'm sorry if it makes me hard to understand!_" she apologize bowing to him.

Shaking his head, he held up his hand, "_No I didn't mean it like that…your accent is really cute…I just find it a little weird to come to Japan to find an English girl!_" he told her.

Smiling, she nodded, "_So what are you searching for?_" she asked him.

Frowning, he sighed, "_My hotel…once I get there everything will be okay,_" he told her.

Nodding, she took the brochure he gave her and raised an eyebrow in surprise, this was one of her papa's hotels…well at least she knew where it was. Smiling at him, she nodded, "_Alright come with me, I know where this is!_" she told him with a smile. Leading him toward the doors the two of them spent the first half of the walk in silence. Peering over at the boy, she found him staring at her as well, "…_So what's your name? What brings you to Japan?_" she asked.

Blushing a little, he smiled, "_I'm Kevin…I'm here to help a friend," _he told her.

Looking at him surprised, Minako chuckled, "_Aren't you kind, to come all the way to a foreign country just to help out your friend!_" she praised.

Blushing more, he scratched his head, "…_It's nothing! Who are you?" _he said.

Smiling, she turned to him and set down her container for a second so she could do her greeting. After doing it to Mr. Vendor she found it to be pretty fun, even if it was silly. Taking the edges of her shirt she bowed her head and gave a small curtsy, "_I'm Minako Suzuki, but you may call me Alice if it's easier for you. That's why my aunt calls me. She has trouble with Japanese!" _she said kindly.

Smiling, he nodded, "_It's a pleasure to meet you Alice!"_ he said happily.

Walking along once more the two of them made small talk as she lead him toward the tall luxurious hotel near the center of town. It was pricey but worth every penny according to everyone who reviewed. That was papa though, he put a hundred percent into everything he made and made sure only the best of the best was employed. She hoped she would someday be as great a leader as him.

That was her greatest wish, to make her father proud!

"_What is that you're holding,_" questioned Kevin breaking her thoughts. Looking over, Minako followed his pointed hand till her gaze landed on the container Grip gave clutched in her arms.

Frowning, she hummed, "_It's…a gift from my…uncle_!" she said. She could consider Gastro an uncle, he seemed to care about her mother like he was a brother. He didn't really seemed to be in love with mom, at least not romantically. It seemed more platonic than romantic. "_Yes, my uncle gave this to me, it's an heirloom from my mama!"_ she told him happily.

"_Heirloom from your mama? Has she passed?" _he asked.

Nodding, she sighed, "_Unfortunately…I wonder what it is though. I haven't looked," _she said popping the top off to peer inside. What she found was a silver handle, was this what she thought it was. Could this be her mother's very own sword? Giving a happy gasp she slipped her hand inside and grasped the handle before pulling it out a beautiful rapier sword!

"Mama's sword from her assassin days!" she said amazed. It was gorgeous! You could tell right away that this sword had been used but it was kept for and shined like a star. The guard would shield the wielders hand with a crescent moon and the sheath was pitch black. Slipping it out to get a better look she found the blade was so lightweight and lined in diamond. It made it so much harder to dull and kept the edge sharper, longer.

Looking at the sword bewildered, Kevin frowned, "_What kind of uncle gives a dangerous weapon?_" he questioned confused.

Smiling, Minako laughed as she gazed at the sword with starry eyes, "The best!" she said.

* * *

She was high on life! She had a new shinnying toy and she wouldn't let it go no matter what, gazing at her in disbelief, Nagisa sighed, "We should really get that from her before she hurts herself," he said watching Minako hug the sheathed sword, rubbing her cheek against it.

Snorting, Okajima clapped Nagisa's shoulder, "Good luck getting it away from her," he said.

Nodding, Itona sighed, "She slept with it last night," he told them.

Sighing, Okajima turned toward the front of the class, "We can worry about her and the oddly terrifying obsession she has with that sword after. Right now we need to help Isogai. It's time to discuss how were gonna get the A goons off his back," he said getting them serious.

Snapping from her daze, Minako put on a stern face, "They challenged all of you to Boutaoshi at the athletic festival, right?" she questioned.

Nodding, Maehara scowled, "Yeah, they said they'd turn a blind eye if we beat Class A," he said confirming it.

Sighing, Kimura frowned, "But, you know, we were excluded from the beginning. So we're not scheduled to participate in the Boutaoshi," he pointed out.

Nodding, Takebayashi pushed up his glasses, "Most importantly, Class A has twenty-eight boys. Class E has sixteen boys. I can't see this as a fair fight, at all," he said.

Standing up, Minako smiled, "If you would like I can even the numbers up!" she said brightly.

Looking at her wearily, Nagisa frowned, "…By evening the numbers…you don't mean stabbing people with your pretty new sword do you?" he asked cautiously. Once she turned to him with a bigger smile and glimmer eyes, he shook his head, "No Minako-chan! Killing the competition is not alright! Why are you so extreme!" he scolded.

Wilting, Minako sniffed, "Meanie!" she sobbed.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Mimura smiled, "Well at least she's steering away from fire!" he said trying to shine some light on the situation.

Nodding, Sugaya smiled, "She's not a one dimensional joke!" he said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Fire was for afterward…to ease my sins…and the evidence of my sins," she said.

Frowning, Mimura sighed, "…Never mind," he said.

Growling, Terasaka glared, "Keh, anyone can see that he's planning on embarrassing us and no Minako that doesn't make it okay for you to stab him!" he yelled, jabbing his finger at Minako who perked up once more.

Gazing on in worry, Sugino frowned, "What do we do? If we don't accept, it's another penalty for Isogai. He's already been drooped into Class E. If we make a wrong move, isn't there a chance he'll be expelled?" he asked concerned.

Frowning, Minako looked over, "If you won't let me stab anyone we could always reject his offer and just tamper with Isogai-kun's file. Izaya will be back very soon and he would be willing to seduce Nemu long enough for me to get her keys and make copies! We can slip in and erase his first mark and put down another reason for him dropping in Class E. The chairman doesn't have very good security in his office so it would be super easy for us to slip in and change it up!" she offered.

That got the classes attention, smiling a little Sugino nodded, "That could work!" he said.

Shaking his head, Isogai gazed out, "No…there's no need to go that far everyone. We're talking about Asano here, so we have no idea what he'll do to us. This is what I sowed, so I'll reap all the responsibility. Bring on the expulsion! I can aim for assassinations outside of school anyway," he said.

Staring at him shocked, Minako frowned, "Stop being so self-righteous!" she yelled tossing a couple of Korosensei kunai at him. She wasn't the only one to feel this way. All the boys surged up together and began yelled at him tossing paper balls, erasers, and in Karma's case spicy mustard.

Heading up to his friend, Maehara tossed his knife up and down, "Don't think too hard about it, Isogai," he said.

"Maehara," said Isogai quietly.

Slamming the butt of the knife on Isogai's desk, Maehara grinned broadly, "All we have to do is beat those nerd in Class A at Boutaoshi, right? Piece O' Cake!" he said confidently.

Nodding, Mimura walked up and grabbed Meahara's hand, "That's true. Actually we were lucky that they found out about the part time job, huh?" he said amused.

Grinning, Terasaka walked up and grabbed on, "That constant resentment, its a chance to give it all back to them!" he said determined.

Rushing forward Yoshida grinned as he grabbed on, "Forget beating them, let's smash them to pieces!" he declared.

Nodding as the rest of the boy came forward, Maehara grinned at a stunned Isogai, "Right Ikemen?!" he questioned excited.

"Go boys!" cheered Minako.

Peering back at her, Itona frowned, "Why are you even here? The girls are training outside," he said.

Smiling, Minako chuckled, "They're training for the festival; I'm not allowed to participate in the festival so I'm going to be the gopher and go between our classroom and the main school, delivering the paper work and stuff. Since there's nothing for me right now, Megu told me to come in here and help you guys if you need it," she explained to him quietly.

Gazing at everyone moved, Isogai frowned, "You guys," he said. Then a slow smiled came to him as he reach out to grasp the knife, "Let's do our best!" he cheered.

Watching the boys, Minako looked over to see the teachers and made her way over to them, "Will you be helping sensei?!" she asked.

Grinning widely, he nodded as he wringed his tentacles, "Let's see. As a fellow Ikemen, I should lend a hand as well shouldn't I?" he questioned.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter. **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Basically she became Karasuma-sensei assistant when it came to preparations with the main school and the upcoming festival. When he helped the boys she ran errands for him and when he had issues with the teachers she sweet talked them for him. She didn't know why, but she still in the good with them all despite her status as a member of Class E. If she paid attention to rumors she was sure she would find out what lies had been spread, but she didn't like listening to rumors.

She only got annoyed when she heard them.

Mostly because any rumors that were about her were never flattering, some could be but girls for the most part made the rumors and aside from E, she had no gal friends. Well at least not in this school, maybe if she looked up some girls from her elementary days she might have some friends. Leaning back against the wall while Karasuma met with the teachers, she wondered if he was ready to strangle the lot of them. They were basically giving him the roundabout, telling him what was expected of him and Class E. What the main school expected from all of them, which was usually nothing!

Humming Makoto's latest song, Minako paused when the door opened up and Karasuma back out giving a bow and respectful goodbye. The moment the door was shut though, he flashed an irritable look and look ready to punch anyone and anything. Chuckling, she trotted after him, "Someone looks like they need a hug!" she said happily.

Scowling even more, he gave her a warning glare, "What part of hugging being inappropriate behavior between a student and teacher do you not understand?!" he growled.

Laughing, she beamed, "I understand it, I just don't agree with it! Oh but inappropriate contact between students and teachers does remind me of something, I haven't told the class because of everything that's gone on. I found a weirdness with Korosensei that might be useful…in a surprise attack kind of way," she told him.

With talk of the assassination, Karasuma looked over interested before it dawned on him what she said prior to that, "…What do you mean inappropriate contact?" he questioned.

Turning to him and with a straight-face she told him, "I sexually harassed Korosensei," she said as dead serious as she could get. Standing face to face with him, she could feel the corners of her mouth threatening to curve into a smile, but she held it in. Till finally at last Karasuma let out a deep sigh and continued on his way, "All joking aside, I did get a weird weakness! He came over to my house because of things and I was teasing him. I told him I loved him and then kissed him on his cheek and he turned hot pink, burst into steam, then proceeded to melt!" she informed him.

Frowning, he peered back, "Melted because you kissed him," he said with some disbelief lingering in his voice.

Smiling, she shrugged, "I could show you if you want," she offered.

Sighing, he shook his head, "I appreciate you coming forward with that information but in the past a similar event happened and the result was he became harder to kill so I would say that particular weakness won't be viable," he told her.

Shrugging, she smiled, "Alright…oh by the way have any of my ideas been considered?" she asked.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Most of them were veto. I am considering one of your explosive ideas with some severe modifications though and as for that _other_ one. I'll give you my approval and even help with it, if you can get your classmates to agree to participate," he told her.

Beaming, she nodded, "Yay!" she said happily.

Shaking his head at her, Karasuma frowned, "I would like to know how you came to love the horror world, I thought girls who act like you were into fairytales, with princesses and knights," he said with a small shake of his head.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Oh, I love fairytales! I mean in Cinderella the step-sisters get what they deserve after being so cruel to Cindy. I mean can you save justice serve when the witches hacked off their toes and heels! I personally would have never done it, prince or not. I have a feet thing. Oh but Sleeping Beauty is also a good tale, it totally shows you that excluding people can hurt you. I mean yes the Dark Fairy went overboard with curse little baby Briar-Rose or Aurora…whatever her name was, but her parents sort of brought it on themselves when they invited everyone, from peasants to other kings but leave out one person," she said with a smile.

Sighing, Karasuma quickly picked up his pace ready to get away from the girl whose outside seemed to never match the inside. Grinning, Minako ran after, "Wait I haven't told you how Snow White is a great cautionary tale about being stupid and how the prince was into Necrophilia!" she cried after him.

Stalling he turned back gave her a pointed stare, "Stop ruining classic tales," he told her.

Laughing she caught up to him and smiled, "But I'm not, I'll telling the truth Disney is the one who told the lies. First of all Snow White is a total idiot and really did deserved to die in my book. She fell for the Evil Queen's tricks not once, not twice, but three times. Sleeping Beauty slept for a thousand years along with her entire kingdom and I'm also pretty sure there was no dragon. Oh and The Little Mermaid, she never got her prince and even died…well kind of, she became human because she thought she was in love. The price for her legs was her voice and to make up for the fact she was now a mute she was give beautiful dancing skills. However, to get those skills every step she took felt like a thousand hot blades were plunged into her feet! Then after going through all that and getting nothing she was given the choice to plunge a blade into her prince's heart and I think she had to throw it in the sea or something…no maybe drip his blood on her feet. Anyway if she did that she would get to go back to the sea. However the little mermaid's love was actually real, lucky for the oblivious prince, so she jumped into the sea ready to die. Her good act though made it possible for her to get a soul but she had to be wind for a thousand years doing something…it's been a while since I read it. What else, oh, I know, true love is even worse in fairytales than in Disney movies, I mean if you've ever read any real fairytales, it's kinda sickening to see how many idiot boys and girls get tricked. Also a lot of stories have the same premise just with slight differences, the Grim Brother's recorded them all though," she told him brightly.

Looking at her, Karasuma sighed, "Something seriously went wrong with you," he said.

Shrugging, Minako smiled, "Say what you want but fairytales hold good lessons if you look into. The Little Mermaid teaches shouldn't rush in love, which she did and got burned. Cinderella teaches that you reap what you sow, the step mother and sisters were awful and in the end they were left with nothing and bloody feet. Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood tells you to be cautious of strangers. Sleeping Beauty shows that exclusion breeds sorrow and when people who hurt lash out, the innocent are often the victims," she told him firmly.

Frowning, he shrugged, "I suppose, all of those are true and to an extent their fairytales were told to get those points across but they're still just childish tales," he said.

Laughing, Minako straightened up and tucked her arms behind her back, "I know but I like them all the same!" she told him happily.

Sighing, he watched her closely, "Why? With your description of them you don't take away what most girls do, that being a prince coming and taking you away to a castle where you dreams come true. So what exactly is so appealing? The same goes with horror, why does it make you happy or so intrigued?" he questioned, a bit curious to know what her answer was.

Feeling her smile shrink, Minako shrugged, "I don't know why I like horror or the real fairytales so much more…but I do. If I had to guess though…I suppose it would be because in the world of horror and fairytales it's completely easy to see whose evil and who's good. They try to throw in all that nonsense about hiding good behind ugly forms but you always know, that doesn't transfer over into the real world though…more than often you get tricked by the wolf in sheep's clothing," she told him.

Serial Killers were often the last person you expect. What made them horrifying was not the fact that they killed…but the fact that they could blend into normal society…life taught you that evil look ugly, it was bad, and something it was completely easy to see. Evil was different, disgusting, dark, black, and that facing it would make everything inside feel awful and scary.

That was far from the truth though.

Serial Killers, they could be family men who are tender and caring. The guy all the kids wish were their dad and the man all the wives wished their husband was more like. He could be beautiful and appeared to have a heart of gold. Little do you know hidden within that so called good man rested the very thing you were meant to fear, the terror that haunted your nightmares.

Frowning ever so slightly, Minako looked down at her feet as they walked, "It's so easy to mix up good and evil in life and even easier for the roles to be switched between the two and I find that considerable scarier than the chairman or even the destruction of the earth," she told him.

Taking in her words, Karasuma gave a nod of agreement, "I guess I would have to agree with that," he said.

Nodding happy he agreed, Minako put on a grin and leaned forward, "So we got time to kill right?" she asked him. Getting a nod from him, she rushed in front of him and walked backwards, "How about me and you lure some unsuspecting first years into the woods and get them trapped in my traps! We can totally tell them that if they can't get out the chairman will suspend them!" she offered.

Giving her a small smile of his own, he shook his head, "…As much fun as that would be I'm going to have to veto that…how about we go behind school and work on your swordsmanship," he said nodding to the rapier at her side. Ever since acquiring her sword she hadn't let it leave her side, she slept with it, ate with it, and kept it strapped to her side at school. To avoid trouble she told teachers it was a fake and that she trying out some physiological stress test she found online. Add something to your personal that is consider outrageous and see if the added looks affect your nerves.

It sounded pretty legitimate so she didn't get much questioning afterward. Karasuma-sensei simply sighed and shook his head but didn't tell her to discard it. She was happy about that too. The first couple of days she was so happy she got it she refused to leave it home. Then when she finally got over the allure of it she meant to leave it home, but, well the moment she got past the door she had to run back in and get it where carry it all the way to school. It hadn't left her side since then.

She even felt some anxiety when she was without it. It happened without her realizing it, but she gained an attachment to her sword. It was basically a security blanket of sorts. Her guess of why she acquired it would be due to Izaya's prolonged absent. Since she lost Usagi the amount of time she went without family could be measured in days on a single hand…till now of course.

She was doing quite well without him though and she would say that having the desire to keep the sword with her was a lot better than her become a crying fit. "Are you sure? It's equip to hurt us not you-know-who, if I got lucky I could hurt you pretty badly sensei," she said expressing concern.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Your swordsmanship has improved greatly but I'm still not concerned you can injury me badly. You still need to work, if we were using your bow and real arrows…I might be incline to fear for grave injury," he told her with a smile.

Beaming back, Minako twirl back to his side and skipped happily, "That makes me so happy I'm gonna go home today and write a bunch of happy cheerful songs for Makoto!" she said glad to have been praised by her assassination teacher.

Nodding, he led the way down only pausing when imposing figures walked by, that being four of the biggest so-called fifteen year old ever and at the lead was the main cause of her frustrations. Asano lead the boys and each of them didn't look Japanese.

One was so board his head seemed to not fit with his body and if she had to guess she would say he was Korean and was rather plain with his features. He had short black hair he kept neatly trimmed, and he was considerably taller than the others, he would have to bend to get through doors.

The other to her irritation was undoubtable French. He had a prominent nose and had some stubble going along his jawline. His hair was light and he kept it a mess and was probably handsome, but she hated all Frenchmen so she wasn't one to pass judgement…well she was but not biases judgement.

The third was obviously Brazilian with an olive complexion and short black hair, his most noticeable features was his cleft chin and large bottom lip. He was cute…in a 'Rocky' Sylvester Stallone kind of way. Once more not her cup of tea, but she had a type and that was more suave.

Then the last made her heart stop because she found herself staring at the very boy she helped at the airport, she freaking helped the enemy! Each boy glanced toward her but only took a look till Asano stopped no doubt ready to gloat to her now that he had her. That stopped though when Kevin recognized her, "_Alice!_" he exclaimed excitedly.

Breaking rank he walked right up to her with a wide smile, "_I didn't think I ever see you again! I'm glad I have though,_" he said grinning at her.

Standing before him stiffly, Minako offered him an awkward smile well aware of the two drilling stares she was receiving. One from a curious Karasuma-sensei and the other from an irritated Asano, who was watching her and Kevin closely, "_…Yeah, I can honestly say the same…was not expecting to ever see you again either. Can't say it's a happy occasion though,_" she said frowning. She wouldn't get angry at Kevin, he was just here to help his friend. It wasn't his fault his friend's mission just so happened to be to demolish the boys in her class, still didn't make this any less awkward.

Peering at her confused, he went to answer her only to be stopped when Karasuma leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'm going to go…take your time," he told her.

Whipping her head in his direction, she frowned, "Wait what! Don't leave me alone! I have a fears of boys! Especially ones who could eat me!" she yelled panicked.

Hearing a scoff, she looked over when Asano pushed past a confused Kevin, "They aren't going to eat you, you rape freak! Now how do you know Kevin, either you tell me right now or I'll tell ever last one of them what you just said and let's see how they feel about that," he threatened.

Scowling, Minako tuned to him and glared, "I'll tell them myself, you jerk. I can speak enough Portuguese to tell him, my French is just about perfect, and English is my second language. So I can tell them all myself! Well almost I can't do Korean, also I don't care, they come near me in a threatening manner I'll start swinging and I don't care what I lop off!" she snapped furious.

Pulling back a little surprised, Asano frowned, "I thought you only spoke French separated from your native languages," he said.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned right back, "If you must know I'm learning more so I can do a better job later in life when my father's company becomes mine! Now, leave me alone!" she snapped ready to stalk off into the direction Karasuma left. She was stopped however when Asano grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side, "What?!" she barked.

Dropping her wrist when she jerked away, Asano's eyes went straight for Minako's hand when she fingered the handle of the sword she had strapped to her waist. Pulling away slightly so she would stop feeling threaten he pondered briefly whether the sword was real only to get his answer. Camille didn't even get two steps close to Minako when she whipped out her sword and had it at his neck.

She looked at him like she was a demon sent from hell, then Minako spoke in such a tone that even the ones who had no idea what she said felt a split second of fear. The blonde girl's usual laughing eyes harden and turned a chilling shade of blue and her skin flushed red with her surprising fury, "Dégagez vous grenouille sanglante! Je vous préviens pour cette fois seulement, viens près de moi et je vous jure que vous allez à la maison avec quelque chose qui manque!" she hissed, giving a suggestive glance downward. ("Back off you bloody frog! I'll warn you only this once, come near me and I swear you go back home with something missing!")

Gazing at her stunned, Asano was relieved when instead of not taking her threat serious Camille held up his hands and slowly backed away with Minako's cold eyes on him the entire time. It wasn't till he was a good measure away that she sheathed the sword and her fury melted away. Just as quick as it came, it was gone. She was back to normal. "What the hell was that?" he asked her.

Frowning, she peered over at Camille who glared at her and shrugged, "I don't like Frenchmen coming at me too fast…or from out of my line of sight. From my experience it's never a good thing. Now what do you want?!" she said going back to her annoyance.

Clearing his throat, Asano shook his head, "…I'll just tell you later and we're having our date today, I have things to do and need to get it out of the way right away," he said tersely.

Rolling her eyes, Minako scowled, "Sorry I'm such an issues darling now if you'll excuse me I'm going to your father's office because I have no doubt gotten detention because of the stupid frog!" she said before turning to Kevin. She wasn't quite able to muster up a smile but she gave him a small wave, "_Bye Kevin,_" she said. Then she turned to the Brazilian, "Vejo você pessoa que eu não sei", she told him. ("See you person I don't know,")

Giving an awkward wave to the Korean and one final glare to the French one she pushed passed the foursome of giants and made a beeline to the chairman's office. Watching her leave, Asano sighed before getting bombarded by a confused and curious Kevin, a bewildered Sang Hyuk, an amused Jose, and a furious Camille. Listening to them all ask the same question, he turned to them and smiled before telling them each the same thing, "That would be my fiancé," he said.

He was still annoyed as hell with her with that milkshake incident, but he got what his mother was telling him and would willing admit he was in the wrong. He would tell them who she was though because they would be gone soon enough.

Plus, Kevin had been raving about a blond brit who helped him at the airport and wished to meet her again. Go figure it would be Minako. That stupid girl seemed to be boy nip. So he was going to kill this at the root, she had enough suitors after her as of now. It was annoying enough he was going to have to fight Akabane for her affections and what made it worse was the damn redhead was ahead of him.

…he was curious though, since when could she use a sword.

Could her use of a weapon somehow be connected to Class E's secret?

* * *

She just headed right into his office due to an absent Nemu and she found that he was indeed waiting for her like she thought he might be. Closing the door and heading deep into the office, she stopped in the middle and waited. All he did was watch her with a smile, "Well…what's my punishment for pulling a sword on that frog? I know you saw it, this place is more rigged than the houses in those stupid Paranormal movies," she said rolling her eyes.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Oh you get no punishment today, I understand that you and your fellow Class E classmates might change and react to situations that make you feel threaten. Just as the incident with Nagisa-kun and his former classmates I will look over this. In fact I would like to thank you as well, Mister Camille has gotten quite fresh with the young ladies. He should learn that young ladies have claws, who better than a female member of Class E," he said.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako sighed, "Stop using me!" she griped before taking her leave. If he wasn't going to give her punishment then she wasn't going to stick around.

Letting her leave, the chairman sat back in his chair and pulled up the scene from before, the moment Camille reached for Minako, in what he intended to be a friendly manner, Minako stuck. It was almost scary how similar she looked to her mother at that moment of attack. The same look in her eye and with the very sword her mother used to use to end lives in her hands, it was eerier.

Minako and Makoto both were utterly their mother with none of their father in them. Both looked like Marie at her various stages of life with minor differences. The major difference between Makoto and her mother was that she grew up with hardly any hardships. Usagi's death was hard on the entire family but out of everyone it hit, Makoto was the least tried by it. The biggest trial she faced was her mother and with her hormones transforming that into anger and Izaya watching out for her. She didn't make too many mistakes that would have harden her.

Minako though, even with her elder brothers intervention she was wounded and she harden, she out of all of them was more like her mother. Even Izaya who held knowledge of his mother's past and had his fingers in various illegal acts, he was nowhere near his younger sister in being like their mother.

Aside from all that though, everything was going according to plan. With each event of Minako's, Asano only grew closer to the girl. She wasn't yet feeling anything for him but once his son worked up the nerve to tell her his feelings, she would start watching him different. Then before she knew it she would have a spot of affection that would grow into love. Of course, this only happened if Asano could defeat Akabane, Karma. As of right now, that was all the love sick teenage girl saw.

Sitting back, he smiled, "Well, the only thing to do now is call Izaya and tell him Minako is beginning to experience some anxiety at his absent…that will put a smile on him no doubt. I find it rather amusing though that out of everything she transforms a sword into her security blanket," he said.

* * *

The boys already knew about Asano's foreigner squad. Itona had the room bugged and the listened to him introduce them to the class before rousing everyone to crush E. Still she could give them something to help them, "So they're huge, huge?" asked Kimura curious. She knew what he was thinking and he would be right. Their size would slow them down. The frog was proof of that, she was quick but she wasn't that quick compared to some of the boys.

Nodding, she smiled, "They're gorilla huge, every last one of them. Terasaka is a shrimp compared to these guys. In fact they're just a little shorter than Korosensei and so freaking broad. The Korean has to bend and shift just to get through doors, he's the Godzilla of the group and the others are not as bad but still…monster big," she told them.

Smiling, Isogai chuckled, "Which means we have speed on our side," he said confidently.

Snorting, Minako nodded, "I can definitely tell you, you got the edge in speed over the frog. He didn't even see me pull by sword till I had it at his throat," she told him.

Looking at her confused, Maehara gave an amused smile, "…Why did you pull your sword on one of them Minako-chan?" he asked amused.

Stiffening ever so slight, Minako blushed and looked away nervously, "I don't like frogs okay! And that particular frog came out of nowhere and I reacted. I thought he was gonna grab me so I put a sword to his neck…it's not like a cut him and I didn't even get detention!" she said quickly.

Getting grabbed by Terasaka, she scowled when he wrapped a beefy arm around her neck. He wasn't chocking her but he had a grip on her, "Now I got to watch your sorry butt and make sure that douchebag doesn't come after you!" he growled shaking her slightly.

Blushing, Minako grabbed his arm and glared off to the side, "I'm not apologizing to that frog, he came from nowhere and I didn't want him touching me! I only trust you guys!" she muttered. They were the only boys she trusted absolutely. Not a single one of them truly touched her in a threatening manner or made her feel like she was being molested or manhandled. Not even Terasaka when he still hated her, although he never actually tried to touch her. He just yelled.

They didn't ever make her feel threatened in practice and she didn't mind Karma's molestation so much because he wasn't doing it completely against her will…she liked it to a degree. And he never went further than taking a peek under her skirt. He never grabbed her and touched her in a bad way.

At that the boys shared some grins, "Aw you do love us!" said Isogai teasingly reaching over to ruffle her hair.

"We love you to queen!" said Okajima grinning pulling her away from Terasaka into a hug while a laughing Mimura nodded with a cheery smile.

Giving a small cough, Takebayashi turned away from the boys and pushed up his glasses, "I love Mina-chan," he said in his own secret teasing voice. Blushing, Minako quickly pulled her sword from her belt while it was still sheathed and quickly struck the maid loving otaku on top of his head.

"I told you to never say that!" she barked while he crumpled.

At that, everyone paused and stared something which Minako quickly became aware of when the adrenaline left her body. Standing frozen under the boy's stares, she quickly pulled away from Okajima and ran for it, but today the gods of calamity were playing with the girl. She didn't even get two steps past Takebayashi when she tripped on her own feet and she went down with a thud. The god wasn't going to leave her with just that though, nope…feeling a breeze on her rear end Minako sat up quickly, mortified when her skirt fell back down.

Sitting frozen, she shook as she slowly peeked around and when she saw the expressions of some of the more perverted members she knew they saw. They saw her undies! At the head was a grinning Karma who was rubbing his chin, "You really like lacy, frilly undies, don't you, Mi-na-ko-chan~!" he teased her with a pervy chuckle.

Grinning and exploding with perverted energy, Okajima looked like a man on fire as he watched Minako happily, "Ah, Minako-chan's lacy, frilly underwear! If I die in battle, I die a happy man!" he cried out with loud laughter.

Feeling tears Minako quickly jumped up and began to yell some of boy's secrets she acquired from the permanent records, anything to get their eyes off her. Pointing to Nagisa first she only recited a couple of the secrets, "Nagisa confessed to his third grade teacher, Terasaka scared a girl he confessed to in the fourth grade into thinking he was a stalker. Maehara married every girl in his first grade year, Isogai was involved in a mysterious prank in his fourth year. Okajima got caught trying to take pictures of the girls after gym last year and Yoshida hit a girl in third grade!" she wailed running out. She wouldn't be the only one embarrassed.

Those were the more easily remember secrets she got.

Standing in silence, all the boys turned to each other with glances and Karma was the first to start them all off. Wrapping an arm around a sighing Isogai he gave him a teasing smile, "Eh so our esteemed head was once a prankster! You were almost me!" she Karma gleefully.

Peering over at a red face pigtail teen, Sugino gave him an amused smile, "You confessed to your third grade teacher?" he questioned him.

Blushing, Nagisa held up his hand, "Please don't ask," he pleaded.

Laughing his butt off, Muramatsu clapped Terasaka's shoulder, "Did you make the girl cry?" he asked howling with laughter only to get silenced by a fuming Terasaka.

Blushing, Terasaka slammed his elbow down on the blonds head and crossed his arms, "Shut up," he growled irritated.

Turning to each other with knowing looks, both pervert and play boy grinned, "You better hope the girls never hear about that," they said in unison to each other. Looking surprised they said it together they smirked amused and shared a laugh.

Smiling, Mimura turned to Yoshida with a curious look, "Why did you hit a girl?" he questioned not at all judging his friend. After all it happened. When they were young girls were just girls and it was okay to hit them. He couldn't really remember when it became not okay to hit girls but okay to hit boys, although he could remember when it became not okay to hit anyone anymore.

Scowling, he shrugged, "The bitch made Hara cry by calling her a cow among other things and all she did was try to befriend her. So the witch got what was coming to her. I mean what else was I supposed to do…Hara was one of my friends," he said casually.

Meanwhile standing apart from the group, Chiba helped up Takebayashi, "Well…that did exactly what she wanted it to do…but what were you going on about? Does Minako work at a maid café?" he questioned the bespectacled boy.

Sighing, he pushed up his glasses he smiled, "Not really," he said. Which was the truth after all, but the fact that she was indeed a maid sometimes would be his little secret! His secret pleasure. After all how often do you get to see a real British maid when living in Japan? Letting out a happy sigh, he peered at the door Minako left through, he hoped she came back to her brother's café and catered to him!

That placed was the best and worth every penny of his allowance!

* * *

Rushing down the mountain with her cheeks still dyed red, Minako kept her head down as she ran away from her mortification. So it really wasn't a surprise when she slammed into someone, letting out a surprised scream she sent herself and the poor soul she crashed into the ground. With her victim under her and her sprawled out on top of him.

Groaning, she froze when she listen to her cushion groan as well. Sitting up on her knees she straddled her misfortunate victim and began to sputter a quick apology, "Ah, I'm so sor-" she started only to find Asano trapped underneath her. Letting out a sigh, she quickly relaxed while he pushed himself up, "Oh, it's you, never mind," she said relieved she didn't hit someone else. It would have been bad if she hit some random bystander.

Leaning back on his arms, Asano glared at her, "What do you mean never mind? It's customary you apologize when you hit someone or didn't your father teach you any manners! What were you even thinking just running without looking?" he barked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Minako quickly pushed herself up and dusted the dirt off her skirt, "That's rich coming from you! Tell me, Mr. Manners, is it customary to keep embarrassing photos from a girl who's done you no wrong!" she snapped at him.

Blushing red, Asano looked away guilty, "It wasn't like that!" he muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Minako scowled, "Oh I'm sure, now why are you here! Don't you have evil you should be doing? Or I don't know plotting my friends demise!" she snapped.

Standing up and dusting himself off, he frowned, "I can multitask, besides, Ren is taking over my council meeting so I can get our _lovely_ date out of the way and go back to _plotting_ the public execution of the boys of Class E," he said sarcastically, smirking when she let out a growl.

"You're a jerk," she snapped.

Frowning, he pointed, "And you're a flirt," he said.

Looking at him confused, Minako's brow furrowed as she stared in confusion at Asano, "Excuse me?" she questioned him. That literally came out of nowhere. She was a flirt. She hadn't even flirted with him. Although seeing how he and his father was, making insulting them was flirting. Feeling a jolt she had to hold back a gag, if that was true did that mean the chairman thought she was flirting with him?

If so then, ewwww! The chairman was of course a handsome man but he was like Lex Luther…only much better looking with a full head of hair and much, much scarier. "What the hell do you mean I'm a flirt?!" she demanded, she needed to get proof that her insane thought process was insane…now!

Turning to her, completely unaware of where her mind was taking her, Asano carried on, "First you catch Araki's eye; he's quite the fan of yours. He's completely given up on getting you but he's still quite the loyal fan to you along with all the boys in your former class. Princess Minako is becoming quite the idol, did you know there's talk of a fan club being erected about you! My father's little lie about why you stayed in Class E is making you more popular than even. You're practically a saint," he said rolling his eyes.

"…What?" asked Minako.

Sighing, Asano walked over to a tree and leaned up against it, "He started a rumor that you're trying to reform Class E from the inside," he said.

Glowering, Minako shook her head, "Your father's the devil," she griped.

Shrugging Asano gave no sign of disagreement, "Anyway, where was I. Oh yes, after you enslaved the boys of your class," he started getting a growl from Minako, "You went and caught Seo's attention, I don't think he likes you but the fact that you denied him has made him want to hunt you. He's always fancied what he's been denied, you keep denying him making his desire to get you grow. Then did you stop with him no, you went enchanted Shindō from the baseball team," he said making her blush.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Minako glared at the ground, "Shut up! I don't go around trying to make boys like me! How is it my fault when they decided to like me, I don't flirt with anyone. I'm just nice to everyone, since when has being nice been a crime!" she snapped.

Ignoring her, Asano smiled, "Did you stop with Shindō, nope, after him you went and enchanted my dear friend Kevin. He didn't even stand a chance when you flashed him your cutesy little smile and purred to him in that little accent of yours," he said with a smirk while she blushed.

Looking away mortified, Minako hid her flaming face in her hands, "I'm not trying to seduce anyone, I swear I'm not!" she yelled.

Before Asano could further her embarrassment, a voice interrupted them leaving both blondes with different reactions, "Which is what one would expect from Sailor V! After all Minako is the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty, it's only natural she be able to evoke such a reaction without trying!" said a very familiar voice that made a smile come to Minako's face.

Turning around she found Rio coming down the mount at a leisurely pace, "Rio!" she cried.

Scowling, Asano pushed away from his tree, "Nakamura-san…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Grinning, Rio walked over to Minako and glomped her with a cheery laugh, "How could I leave my little Sailor Scout all alone after seeing her run away from the classroom? I thought to myself, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come after her and take advantage of her embarrassment. I was gonna tease and play with her all day!" she cheered.

Asano raised an eyebrow at that while Minako only smiled. Rio's love was twisted but it was her love and Minako was glad she could feel it all the same! Frowning, Asano crossed his arms, "She's fine so leave, we have things to do," he said annoyed.

Looking over at him, Rio smirked, "Why don't you leave, she would rather play with me than some snotty jerk," she said not at all intimidated by him.

Twitching his eyebrow, Asano's irritation rose as the fake blonde watched him her expression telling him to just try and dismiss her. Before he could tell her off further though, Minako jumped in and grabbed the girl's hand, "We're just going to the café so leave it. Come on Rio!" said Minako complete happy, without another word both girls left him behind and headed toward the café.

Watching the duo leave him behind, Asano frowned and wondered if he dare just ditch this week but like always he obeyed his gut feeling and followed after. Once they arrived they took their usual booth and while he sat in total silence Rio and Minako chatted happily. Laughing and have a good time, they weren't overly loud but anyone who saw them could see they were enjoying themselves.

Sitting in total silence, Asano watched them and found Minako seemed much happier than he ever seen her. She was practically glowing as she chatted with Rio, both of them rattling on about what she apparently learned when she served her punishment out with his father. "Eh, so the devil boss had you sort student records?" she asked her.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "I was able to read the entire class's permanent records along with Izaya's, I also read his and some other random people," she said happily, nodding to Asano.

Staying quiet, Asano wondered to himself if Minako was brave or just very stupid. First of all to read his file alone and to read files in general while under his father. Grinning, Rio gazed over at him but she would get nothing from him. He read his own file in secret once and there was nothing, he had a model record with absolutely nothing embarrassing written within it. He never caused trouble and he always had perfect grades including in the lesser important parts of education. Nudging Minako, Rio jerked her head toward him, "So what's Mister Perfect's recorded like. Ridiculously boring?!" she asked laughing at him like he should be ashamed for having a good recorded.

Laughing herself, Minako nodded, "Asano-kun has a model record, he's never done anything bad and every single one of his teachers rave about him. Isogai has that kind of record too, but at least he's got some spice in his permanent record! Like once in his first year he accidently got two girls into a fight over him. Both of them wanted to marry him and him being the nice guy he is said yes to both of them and when they found out they decided to fight over him!" she said chuckling.

Snorting, Rio grinned, "Sounds like him, oh, what did my third grade teacher write about me?! I loved her!" she asked eagerly.

Smiling, Minako beamed, "She wrote that she can't wait for you to find your true self and thinks you have the possibility to either destroy the world or heal the world. She both looks forward and fears the future you may help create!" she told her amused.

Sitting back with a genuine smile, Rio sighed, "I always did enjoy her, she always knew what I was really thinking even when I was still that expressionless little girl," she said fondly.

Nodding at that, Minako watched Rio thoughtfully, "She's the one who convinced you to finally talk to me right? I remember you said you use to stalk me and Usagi and when she found out she convinced you to talk to me after Usagi passed," she questioned curious.

Smiling, Rio gave her a nod, "Yeah, she told me that I should stop treating you like a science project and just befriend you, that I wasn't studying you anymore. I secretly wanted to become your friend, if not for her I would have never gotten the guts to say hi to you and this beautiful thing we call friendship would have never come to pass," said Rio happily.

Softening her own smile, Minako sighed, "And I would have been depressed much longer than I had been and would probably be cutting myself and freaking out children by wearing black from head to toe with splashes of red, blue, green, orange, white, or purple…although I have to admit the Goth look is pretty cool! Especially gothic Lolita, although I find all fashion styles to be awesome. Although I'm not particular fond of Makoto's or Bitch-sensei fashion…some of Makoto's clothes are nice but she shows way to much skin for my taste," she said.

Snorting, Rio smiled, "Does she still make you play mannequin for her?" she asked.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "Nope, now she's too angry to have me play mannequin. Apparently I grew bigger than her in a particular place she was quite proud of…so I don't have to do that embarrassment anymore," she said happily. Ever since Makoto found out Minako filled out more up top than her she no longer used her to see if something would look good on her. Rather than wear it herself and look in the mirror, Makoto used their similar appearances and physics to get a 3-D look.

Smirking, Rio got an evil look in her eyes, "A particular place huh?!" she said evilly. Watching her wearily, Minako fell back when Rio without warning jumped her and groped her chest. Squealing Minako let out a cry of protest and struggled while Rio squeeze, "Ah! I knew you got bigger, so now you're bigger that Makoto huh! I wonder if you'll shame your mama!" she teased.

"Rio!" cried Minako struggling.

Meanwhile, while Rio groped and fondled Minako, Asano found himself in a difficult situation because for one he was watching something that most teenage boys wouldn't mind seeing. Even he wasn't so much in control that he could easily turn away from the sight of one girl groping another. Both very attractive and one quite stacked as it was.

Still they were attracting attention, although to be honest he doubted anyone in the cafe mind. The guys were enjoying the game the two played and all the older women found them amusing or were glaring at their boyfriends and husbands. Sighing, he got up and walk over to the other side and yanked Minako out from under Rio making her fall flat. Pulling Minako along he sat down and forced her to sit next to him, "No more of that, your attracting too much attention," he muttered.

Pushing herself up, Rio didn't look at all bothered by that fact while Minako redden ever so slightly but other than that she made no comments to tell Rio she was unhappy. Sitting up Rio took a sip of her tea and waited for Asano to do the same and the moment he did she grinned, "So tell me _Asano-kun_ do you still remember how soft Minako's breast are?" she questioned coyly.

At once Asano did a spit take into his cup spray both girls before proceeding to chock on the tea, coughing he tapped his chest and turned bright, bright red. Hearing Minako let out a small sigh, he didn't dare look over at either girl, "Rio!" said Minako warningly.

Flashing her Cheshire smile, Rio flashed her a wink, "Oh come on V! I'm just curious if he enjoyed that feel he copped! Karma sure as hell paid the price for it!" she said gleefully.

Getting his coughing under control, Asano peered over and glared, "What are you talking about?" he questioned confused.

Leaning back her smile never fading, Rio nodded to Minako who was looking more bored than embarrassed by the topic at hand, "When Minako came back with Karma she told us she had been violated; Terasaka gave Karma a good thumping thinking him the culprit. Poor Terasaka…he was thrashed for that," she said happily.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Poor doggie…he means well but it doesn't always come across like he wants it too," she said shaking her head.

Falling into silence once more, both girls fell into their own thoughts while cleaning themselves after Asano's spit take while he cleaned up the table with napkins.

Sighing, Rio looked around and stood up with a frown, "I'm bored of this place, want to go to the aquarium?" she questioned.

Jumping up, Minako smiled, "I want to see the jellyfish and penguins!" she said happily.

With that said both girls left the table leaving behind a confused Asano. They were still on date time so what, was he supposed to follow them. At that, Minako came back and peered at him, "Well we're still on date time so unless you actually want to oppose you father I suggest you hurry!" she told him.

Sighing, Asano packed up his things, apparently he was supposed to follow…great.

* * *

Some of them were getting together so like always he had to tell Minako. Tapping away a message to the blonde Itona sighed after he hit send and the message transferred. She unknowingly picked up her brother's obsessive trait of looking after others, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. Not only would she get mad she would probably stop doing it and while it could be annoying and made him feel like a kid he enjoyed it somewhat.

He went without someone caring for so long that it felt nice to have someone care.

Looking over when Nagisa and Karma joined him in the booth, he put up his phone while Terasaka, Maehara, and Isogai took up the other side. "Who were you texting?" question Maehara.

Gazing at him passively, he frowned, "Minako-chan," he told them.

Smiling Isogai leaned forward, "How is it living with her?" he asked curious.

Grinning, Maehara leaned forward as well, "Yes do tell how life is with the princess and please be heavy with the details, especially if those details tell us what does on behind doors!" he said.

Growling, Terasaka pulled away from looking out the window and hit Maehara on the head, "Stop being a pervert!" he snapped at him.

Glaring, Maehara reached up to rub his head, "Oh stop acting like you're a saint like you don't want to learn the dirty details! We all want the dirty details of what goes on in the girl's house and behind the privacy of their doors! Like does Minako wash her hair first or does she start somewhere else! What's her underwear selections! Or, I know, does she have any naughty outfits hidden away in her closet for the weekends or nights?" he said his grin growing wider and wider.

Giving a slight glance over to Karma to gauge his reaction, Nagisa found the red-head wore a passive expression rather than eager or annoyed. Frowning he turned away and put on a slight smile, "Come on guy's we shouldn't pry," he said calmly. They didn't know about Minako and Karma, he did though so he would help him out and push the conversation away from Minako.

Getting a glare from Maehara though stalled that, looking at the blonde confused he frowned when he gave his excuse for glare, "I don't want to hear that from you! You get to feel some of her secrets every time you hug her! Teh, lucky dog, every time she hugs you your face goes right to the sweet spot…ah I wish I know what it felt like!" he said fading off into a dreamy delusion.

Staring at him, Nagisa had to hold back from correcting him. Because he wasn't the one who did the hugging, that was all Minako.

Smirking, Karma leaned back in the booth, "If you want to know so badly just go up and grope her, its super easy, she's not all that aware of her surroundings," he said casually.

Looking at him amazing, Maehara put his arms up into an X, "Nope not happening! I would have to watch my back and hope she does trap me or incase me in foam if I tried that! If I did that she be sure to get back at me and not to mention I get a lecture from both the octopus and Megu. Then Hinata-chan would give me a kick to the face!" he cried shaking his head.

Laughing at Maehara, Isogai smiled, "You shouldn't tell him to do that Karma! We all know, you know how Minako-chan feels about you. How do you think she would feel if she heard you told him to do that," scolded Isogai lightly.

Smirking, Karma shrugged, "She chose to like me not the other way around, besides she knows what to expect," he said getting out his phone. Peeking over, Nagisa found said boy pulling up Minako's number and hitting the option to send a text. Man, he really was something. Nagisa didn't think he could sit that coolly in front of others and pretend he didn't care when they talked about someone he cared about. Of course he knew they would be joking but he would at least feel a little possessive and would like to not hear someone talk about the girl he liked.

Leaning back on the table, Maehara turned his attention back to Itona who chose to ignore everyone for the time being and snack on his French fries. Apparently the only vegetable he would eat without complain! Go figure it still wasn't good for him. "So, tell us what the dirty details are," demanded Maehara eager for answers.

Peering at him with his usual passive expression, Itona put down an unfinished fry and seemed to fall into thought before he began, "I can't tell you what order she washes but she likes things scented to smell like green tea, oh and she sings when she baths sometimes. She has a nice voice but tends to sing American pop songs. All her undies and bras are of the frilly, lacy variety with bows in a various array of colors from solid to combinations. I know this because I got bored one night and went through her room. I wouldn't think into it though, Makoto told me before she left that she buys Minako's underwear. As for her clothes she does have daring outfits but she doesn't wear them because most of them show off her mid-drift and she doesn't like to expose her stomach. She has no problem with showing off her legs and arms though, and she's pretty loose with collars as well. Also she didn't buy the daring outfits, her sister did. All her clothes are her sister's, brother's, father's, cousin's, or aunt's choices. The later three tend to pick up things in their travels they think might look nice on her but her sister and brother mostly buy all her clothes. She's not a big shopper...Izaya also buys all my clothes," he told them from top to finish.

All of them sat in silence.

Looking around, Itona shrugged, "You asked so I answered…anymore questions?" he asked.

Frowning, Nagisa sat back before shrugging as long as they didn't make it too personal like Maehara there was no shame in asking questions right? Turning to him slightly, he smiled, "Um do you like the house? Your room?" he asked.

Turning to him, Itona frowned, "The house is pretty big with lots of rooms two of them are filled with gift baskets, fan letters and presents, and gifts from idols, movie stars, television stars, and so on that all go to Makoto," he told them. The first time he saw those rooms he was a little shocked at the sheer amount she received. He followed her since she started her career but he never realized she was actually an international star. Turning to the others he finished, "She donates a majority to charity but told me if I'm ever interested in something I can take it and use it. I get some of the stuff I've been using for my tanks and stuff from there, she gets a lot of stuff from lots of places. She apparently plays spokes model for a lot of businesses. You guys should come over and ask Minako if you can look through them. You could get stuff for everyday use and stuff to use against Korosensei," he told them.

Smiling, Isogai leaned forward, "Maybe me and Megu should come over and check that all out then," he said.

Continuing onto the second half, Itona turned back to Nagisa, "My room is alright, its roomy and I got a private bathroom…but I prefer my workshop. Apparently its call the sun room but I like it, Minako won't let me sleep in there though. Insist I sleep in my room…she also keeps the house freezing cold," he said with a small grimace. It was like winter time all the time in that house, she was reluctantly turning on the heat at night when it got cool.

Giving a keh, Terasaka shook his head, "She really is a freaking princess, castle and all. Her sister even has adoring fans!" he said rolling his eyes.

Smiling, Isogai looked over, "Well her sister is an idol," he said.

Nodding, Maehara put on a serious look, "Makoto's also one of her studio's top earners, Mako Kato is getting really big. She's got a website and it's getting hits from all over the world. She's getting really hot in Canada and Europe, she slowly rising up in America too. She does ads from all around the world and I even read that since she sighed onto this mystery movie of hers she gotten tons of offers for parts in other movies and TV," he said.

"Minako said Makoto's dream was to become an international starlet," said Nagisa.

Snorting taking a sip from his soda, Karma sighed, "She certainly achieved it…which is good considering she's always been an attention hog," he said remember the few times she came with Maria to pick up the twins from school. She was a bigger version of Usagi, loud, energetic, and annoying. It was funny how Minako was like the sibling who's actually threatened to break his fingers, then again, it did make things interesting!

Minako was both sweet and spicy! Something he always enjoyed about her, she was both. Minako was a kind gentle girl who was all smiles but she had claws and when she got angry he truly felt he found his other half when she started tapping into her dark side. When they finally killed the octopus and started dating in high school it was going to be fun! Getting a buzz, he slipped out his phone and opened up Minako's reply to his date offer and smirked when he found her answer, '_I don't know anything else you plan on surprising me with because if so I would answer now. Because next time it'll be hot coffee dumped on your head. Not lukewarm coffee! HOT!'_ she sent to him.

Feeling his smirk turn to a smile, he typed his reply and hit send.

* * *

Leaning up against the aquarium, Minako frowned at her phone and waited for Karma's reply. He wanted to attempt the disaster from before and she still wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She was still pretty peeved with what he did. So she sent him a message to show him that. It was a little mean but she was still super annoyed. And if he had anymore secrets about her involving _him_, aka Asano, then she would follow through and dump scalding hot coffee on his brilliant yet stupid head!

Standing in silence she wondered if he would take her threat and retreat like a dog with its tail between its legs or if he would apologize to her again.

Feeling a buzz, she opened the message up and paused before a smile touched her. The answer to that was none of the above…he was just going to be himself.

'_You really know how to flirt with a guy don't you! I'll take the coffee date as long as you promise to kiss my burns better and I mean ALL my burns…so don't be afraid to make it splash!'_

Smiling, she sighed, "Pervert!" she said happily.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts please.**


	30. Thirty

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy because this one is going to be good! Especially for Karma lovers! Speaking of which who are you guys voting for to win the fair Minako's heart lol. I've gotten a lot of AsanoxMinako shippers but not many KarmaxMinako shippers...hmm I'm gonna do a poll. So please participate, you don't have too but I am curious so pretty please with cherries on top!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

This could not be happening.

Standing in front of her closet, Minako closed the door and waited for a minute before opening the door again but she found the same scene from before. Sinking to her knees she let out a pitiful whine, what was it that was giving her grievance so early in the morning. That would be the state of her closet, usually her closet was stuff full of stylish clothes. With a shopaholic for a sister, Minako's closet was packed full of all forms of stylish fashions. Then she had strings of other fashions from her brother, cousin, dad, and aunt.

Her closet was most girl's dream, back when she actually had girl friends outside of Rio the first time she brought over they nearly cried when she brought out a dress she thought would look good on Kaho and showed them her closet. She never really kept up with fashion or anything else in that area, so she didn't really get it at first. She liked to look nice but she didn't care if her clothes were bought at a thrift store or a boutique.

Kaho though, she practically ripped the dress Minako brought out from her hands and undressed so fast that if she had blinked then Kaho would have appeared to have teleport out from her clothes. Apparently the dress had been designed by Edeline Lee. Who she later looked up and discovered was a Canadian London-based fashion designer who outfitted some of the stars.

Back to the point though and that point was that her closet was bare.

Completely and totally bare of all clothes. Well almost, her closet was completely barren of all the clothes she was given by her family members and the occasion gifts from friends. Even her school uniforms were missing, the only thing in stock was her undergarments. In her closet through stood a mannequin that nearly gave her a heart attack when she woke up and opened the door.

It stood up on a stand with its plastic arms on its hips and what it wore was a cheerleading uniform, a one piece dress that was black and yellow with a dash of white. The skirt reached mid-thigh on the mannequin and was mostly black with the bottom of the pleaded skirt lined in yellow. The top had long black formfitting sleeves with a formfitting turtleneck collar. The uniform had a pattern of diagonals in yellow and black with strips white between them and on the chest was Class-E. The name was in black with white lining every symbol.

Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up from her side and answer it with a good idea or who was about to talk to her. Hearing a familiar laughing, she sighed, "Rio…where the hell are my clothes?!" she asked a little annoyed with her.

Snorting from the other line, Rio laughed, _'The question is how can you sleep so deeply. I mean seriously, if I was a rapist I would have had my way with you twice and you would have never been the wiser…we seriously need to work on that,'_ she said amused from the other line.

Pouting slightly, Minako frowned, "I only sleep deeply when I'm safe…when I don't have to worry about an evil dye job drawing on my face!" she said taking a stab.

Laughing, Rio gave her a jolly tone, _'Put on the uniform! Korosensei made it special for you and you're gonna be our cheerleader! So make sure your perky and smile and don't forget the high kicks! A cheerleader is nothing without her high kicks!'_ she said enjoying this way too much.

Glaring at the uniform, Minako frowned, "I'm gonna get in trouble!" she argued weakly.

That got her another unladylike snort, _'You've shocked Terasaka in front of the chairman, you've pulled a sword on that impossibly large French guy, and then you read permeant files once more in front of the chairman…it has been officially confirmed. He may not give his evil son special treatment but he has no problem giving his daughter-in-law special treatment!'_ she said with impish glee.

Scowling, Minako glowered at the uniform, "…I hate you…I hate Korosensei…and I hate the universe," she said annoyed.

Hearing nothing at first, Minako rolled her eyes at what Rio said next, _'I'm curious do you think he gives you special treatment because he's always wanted a girl rather than a boy…or do you think he does it because deep down he knows you're not above arson and your only inches from snapping into a psycho,'_ she asked, her voice dropping between teasing and genuine curiosity. Sighing, Minako shook her head and hung up because there would be no talking to Rio about her clothes.

Sitting quietly, Minako sighed before taking a deep breath and yelling out, "Itona!" she cried. Her voice range through the house and at first she got no response. She was about to call out his name again when he stumbled into her room blurry eyed but awake. Rubbing his face, he headed in with a frown, "I didn't touch your sword…also if you name it I'm moving out and going to live with Terasaka because I don't want to act out one of the endings to your horror movies," he said yawning.

Frowning, she pointed to her closet, "Rio stole my clothes," she told him with a pitiful pout.

Raising an eyebrow, he headed over and peer into her closet were the uniform stood. Gazing at the cheer costume blankly with not much of anything before finally looking down at her, "…You should wear knee-socks with it…you have long legs and knee-socks make long legs look even better," he said. Then just like that he left her all alone and went back to his room no doubt to get minutes more of dozing.

Feeling a little put out at his lack of reaction, Minako opened her phone and quickly dialed Izaya's number and hit send. She only had to wait a couple of minute before he answered sounding just as sleepily as Itona, _'Are you dying? Because I thought I told you only to call this early if you were dying, being assaulted, or if you're afraid you might be dying…so…are you dying?'_ he asked her.

Sitting dejectedly, she pointed to her closet despite the fact he couldn't see her, "Rio stole my clothes," she whined. At that she got a sigh before Izaya hung up and that just made her pout once more, going through her phone again she went to the person next on her phone. This time she didn't have to wait long before they answer.

Hearing a suckling sound, she held back the gross and waited for Gastro, _'Business or pleasure brat?'_ he asked her right away.

Frowning, she gazed at the closet, "I don't know…does complaining about my friend stealing my clothes fall under either of those?" she asked him.

Hearing him let out a hum, she sighed when he answered, _'It's business if you want me to shoot her in the foot for stealing them and falls under pleasure if you calling for a sympathetic ear…although I should tell you now. I'm no good as a sympathetic ear. There's a reason your mother didn't complain about Lizzie to me,' _he said casually.

Sighing, she nodded, "Right I'll call someone else then," she said hanging up.

Finding the last number on her complaint list, she listen to it ring before they finally picked up, _'…What?' _questioned the grouch.

Frowning, she once more pointed to her closet knowing full well that he couldn't see, "Doggie, Rio stole all my clothes! Tell me there, there!" she said.

Hearing a groan, she smiled, _'Why is it always me?'_ said Terasaka sounding exasperated.

Smiling, Minako chuckled, "Because doggies are loveable!" she said happily getting sharp comment from Terasaka who quickly hung up. Laughing at that, she turned her gaze onto the uniform and just frowned at it. Heading downstairs without changing she pulled back her hair and started on breakfast and lunches after that. Once that was taken care of she made her way to a large box weighing heavily under a number of clear baggies filled with an assortment of cookies.

Leading up to the festival Minako and Hara decided to come together and bake cookies for everyone to snack on, there was always the vending machines but this was better. Minako even got drinks and any minute now Korosensei would be by to take everything to the school for her. So, since she had him. Heading back up to her room, still ignoring the cheer outfit she headed for her bed and reached under it to pull out a home set of sensei weapons.

Despite her brother wanting to run her life to the point he had eyes on her at almost every minute of her day, he was decent enough to let her keep her privacy. Her room was her room and aside from her sister occasionally coming over to borrow her stuff her room and her things were only known to her. Opening up the large case she found a spare bow with her less lethal arrows, she only had the normal ones home because of her worry of…well…accident she supposed.

It would be a bitch if an exploding one malfunction and went off under her bed, not only would an explosion basically hit her at point blank but it would detonate the others as well. Gathering up arrows, she got some kunai and then grabbed a sleeve for her sword. On Friday, Karasuma-sensei actually gave her a little slip for her sword. It was thin but it worked, she just rolled it over her mother's sword and boom it became a Korosensei weapon.

Heading out, she stopped by Itona's room and gave him a heads up before going downstairs, today she could also unveil her newest weapon! One she had been eager to try and spent many nights on to accumulate a large supply. Pulling out a cart of it, she held up a pink egg to the light a she let her smile widen to the point she was sure she looked as evil as her dear Karma. Sure it looked like a normal Easter egg, but hours of boredom and lots of time on her hands transformed this Easter egg into a deceitful little egg!

Giving an evil little crackle, she hid behind the kitchen island and waited. She and Itona ate a lot of egg base things for her to make these homemade smoke bombs and today it would come to head. She spent hours dying the eggs, which she didn't have to do but she had the supplies and she was really bored since she finished her homework rather early. Anyway she spent hours dying them, experimenting with the dyes at that too. She had a large variety some were solid color, other's two, some sparkled, and others had funky designs…like she said boredom.

After that she flushed out their insides and while they dried she made the powder for her bombs, a mixture of baby powder and chalk made up the insides. She also experimented with that, blue powder, blue sparkly powder, and blue and purple powder…and blue and purple sparkly powder.

…she liked glitter and sparkles…

Sighing, she laid in wait and even had a strawberry short cake sitting out to tempt her sensei, it was a nice one too. Plenty of fresh cream, big juicy sweet strawberries, and moist vanilla cake, it would be irresistible to her sensei! Grinning, her ears picked up the familiar swoosh of Korosensei and she ready her bow the moment he was in sight she threw an egg and released an arrow. The moment the arrow it the egg the room was cover in a cloud of sparkling blue and black smoke.

Hearing Korosensei let out a startled cry she started to shoot, without much idea where he was she got near and around the noise of him. She doubted she hit him but at least she would release some of her frustrations at least. "M-Minako-chan! It's sensei! It's sensei!" he cried.

Growling, she rushed to the smoke cloud and tossed away her bow, "Why do you think I'm attacking!" she yelled pulling out her sword this time. Swiping at him she only did this for minutes before in a burst of speed and wind, her super sensei went on the attack. We'll, relatively speaking, he would never actually launch a real attack against his dear students…no matter how angry they made him. He did however launch what he would consider an attack against her. In a flurry he left the kitchen, leaving everything spotless from the plate that held the cake to getting all the debris from her homemade egg smoke bomb.

Then before she fully blink he was back and spinning around her tugging at her clothes and hair, all completely painless and when she finally open her eyes she found herself gazing at her reflection in Makoto's floor length mirror. Sighing, she grimaced when she found she in the outfit Rio said he made with a little bit extra added. He found a pair of yellow and black sneakers she was unaware she owned next to her feet and he put a pair of black knee-high socks on her. Then he pulled her hair up into high pigtails with yellow and black ribbons and he even poof up her pigtails.

Looking at his waiting smile she glared, "I hate you," she told him.

Giving his signature laugh, he kept on his smile, "Sensei did a good job with your uniform! He likes his colors on you Minako-chan!" he said amused.

Crossing her arms, she glared at him, "Why am I a cheerleader?" she asked annoyed.

Reaching over he poked her forehead gently, "Remember, Sensei told you he was going to give you back a desire for life! In order to do that he figured you should take the role of someone who is often high on life and filled with cheer! Not only can you cheer for life you can cheer for you friends! Be their cheerleader while they face your fiancé in a battle of wits and strength!" he cheered.

Glaring at him, Minako swung her sword at him, "Don't call him my fiancé! Calling him that is like I've given up and accepted him! And I told you how I feel about life already damn it," she cried annoyed.

Dodging her attacks he smiled at her amused, "Now, now, it's okay to care about Asano-san! He may be an enemy against the class but he is nice to you so you don't need to feel guilty for liking him. After all he is dashing, just like sensei!" he teased before pretending to act suave.

Looking at him like he grew two heads, Minako fumed, "What the hell! When have I ever even acted remotely interested in Asano, Gakushū! I hate him! He's a jerk who…who…who blackmailed me!" she snapped a little surprised it took her so long to remember why she hated him. Seeing Korosensei grin growing because he knew it took her a while, Minako let out a frustrated scream, "Go away you stupid octopus or I'm telling the chairman you violated me!" she cried, crossing her arms over her chest before turning her back to him.

Blanching, Korosensei looked at her shocked, "What! Sensei would never violate one of his students! Sensei likes women not little girls! Please, sensei wants a full body woman not a little girl's maturing body!" he said with a big humph, as he crossed his tentacles over his chest.

Smirking, Minako peered back to her octopus sensei and gave him a cutesy pouty look that surprisingly came off as sexy. It was something Bitch-sensei had her and Yada practice once when she was telling them about the different kinds of missions she had. She had been telling them all about a particularly time she teamed up with another female assassin, using both of them for the demonstration. She said out of all of the girls, they would be able to best utilize and demonstrate her skills because they had bodies that were maturing much faster than the other girls in class. Minako wasn't quite sure about that but she learned the skills ready to use them on Karma should she ever gain the guts. Today though, she would test them out on Korosensei!

She was a little annoyed getting called a child, true she was one compared to him but it felt a little annoying to be called one when she was maturing into a woman more than anything. Seeing a weary look touch Korosensei, she put out her bottom lip and continued to pouted, "How mean! I'm not a child anymore I'm becoming a young woman, I thought you of all people would have noticed my growth," she said fringing distress.

Flinching, Korosensei watch her cautiously, "While sensei does take notice of all of his student's growth he would like to ask you why you think he would take special notice of yours," he said.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she ignored the squirming in her stomach wrapped an arm around her middle, pushing her chest up slightly. Bitch-sensei always told them that there was a time to make it obvious and a time to give little empathize and let your victim take notice on their own. This was a time to let Korosensei take notice and she would help him along, hiding the smirk she wanted to give, she instead gave him the excuse to look down, "Well…sensei doesn't hide the fact that he likes Makoto-chan and that you're her biggest fan…I'm a lot bigger than my sister now. I figure if anyone would notice it would be Korosensei!" she said gazing at him with a bashful blush.

At once he began to turn pink, she couldn't really tell if he was looking though considering his eyes were practically the same as his nostrils. He didn't weary the pervy smirk he gave women though, turning fully face him she batted her lashes, "I thought you would see and understand sensei! How…womanly I'm becoming," she said making her way to him peering up at him with sultry eyes.

Turning red with steam whistling off of him, he jumped when she touched him, "S-sensei wouldn't, I mean, sensei can't, doesn't see you or he hadn't till…SENSEI HAS TO GO!" he cried leaving her house at once. Luckily though he took everything she prepared with Hara with him before vaulting off.

Standing in silence she didn't snap out of it till Itona made an entrance, looking back when he walked in making a beeline for breakfast he paused as if he could feel her eyes. Turning he didn't look much different than usual same carefree expression he like to wear. Giving her an up and down glance he finally gave a sign and that was a thumbs up, "You make excellent jailbait!" he told her.

Grinning, she laughed, "Thanks!" she said amused.

Nodding he grabbed his breakfast and made his way out, no doubt going to eat and dress, "Also I was right about the knee socks and the pigtails are a nice touch. Even if you don't show a lot you still come off pretty hot," he said heading up stairs.

Sighing, she shook her head, "How do you make pervy comments and still seem cute and harmless! There's something seriously wrong with that!" she cried after him.

"It's a talent…also shouldn't you be worrying about getting teased for wearing that…and not only by Karma but the guy who walks you to school every day," he said before disappearing upstairs.

Blushing, Minako felt her stomach lurch, she totally forgot about that! She was so annoyed her clothes got stolen that she forgot about Karma seeing her like this! The other boys would tease her and Okajima would make some playful pervy comment but Karma! Then she felt another flutter pass through her stomach, what the hell would Asano think…and since when his opinion actually mattered to her! Burning bright red, Minako cursed Itona and Korosensei before running upstairs to her room because she needed to find something to wear over this!

Ripping though her room Minako ran around looking for something only to freeze when there was a familiar knocking on the door followed by the door opening. Running over to her bookcase she gazed at her alarm clock and froze when Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom all showed her that she had ran out of time. "Noooo! No I need something to wear!" she cried panicking.

Looking around the room, she could hear Asano entering calling out for her and Itona and with nothing else to do, Minako took a running leap to her bed and pulled the blankets over. Sitting in total silence she waited, she would just pretend to be sick and then go to school after he left! If she did that then she wouldn't have to be seen by him and she could ignore why she might be bother by it.

Cementing that in mind she froze when he made his presences at her door, "Don't tell me you're still asleep, hurry up and get dressed," he said barreling into her room. Clutching her blankets she forced out a series of fake coughs making him pause. Now all she needed was for him to leave and she could get to school without him seeing her like this till she was within the safety of her friends! "Are you sick?" he said not leaving but rather heading straight for her.

Well so much for him leaving her alone. Suppressing her urge to groan, Minako clutched her covers around her body tightly sank further under on her bed, "Just go, I'm fine, I'll just sleep it off," she said forcing out more coughs.

Feeling him pause at the end of bed she felt hopeful he would leave, that was till a certain evil runt tattled on her as he made his way past her door, "She's lying, pull her covers off," said Itona heading for the stairs.

Letting out a frustrated scream, Minako jumped up with her covers still on and ran toward the door, "Damn it what I ever do to you!" she snapped annoyed.

Pausing on the stairs, Itona came back up far enough for her to see him, "Two words…bear costume," he said narrowing his stare before slowly descending.

Glowering, Minako stomped her foot, "Yeah, well I took pictures and I'm posting them all over the internet, so take that you little twerp!" she cried ready to chase him down. She didn't get far though, she was two steps closer to her door when suddenly her blanket went taunt in her hands. It was ripped away from her easily and she was left once more in nothing but her costume. Standing frozen, she didn't dare move choosing to stay motionless…somewhere in her head she desperately wanted to believe that when she stood frozen she was invisible.

Gazing at her from behind, Asano gazed her over coolly before ultimately sighing at her cheerleading uniform, after receiving all the pictures from Akabane he was finding it easier to not get flustered. Still this did present him an opportunity, pulling out his cell phone and pulled up the camera option and whistled for Minako. She turned toward him with a blush he smirked and snapped the photo, once he saved it he sent a taunting message to Akabane with the photo attached, "There's only one thing I will agree with Akabane on," he said putting his phone back up.

Seeing the irritated look on Minako, he smirked and walked up to her glad when the irritation changed into bashfulness once more, "…You are much more endearing when you blush," he said before brushing past her and toward the door. Pausing, he looked back, "Hurry up by the way, I want to get there bright and early so I can give Class A some last minute details," he said flashing a cocky smirk.

Watching him leave, Minako growled, "Ugh! He's as bad as Karma!" she snapped making her way after him annoyance plastered to her face as she left the safety of her room. After that they left with Minako giving Itona death glares and Itona smirking in victory. It wasn't long before they reached Mr. Flower Vendor and despite Asano grouching about getting to school Minako headed over to him.

Mr. Flower Vendor always knew what to say to make her day and she could use some bright worlds from him at the moment. Because once the embarrassment of the uniform wore off she remember something that she would also have to face at school. Trotting over to her adult friend, Minako smiled at him when he raised an eyebrow at her attire for the day, "…You're a cheerleader?" he said his voice caught between being questioning and observational.

Nodding, she sighed, "Unfortunately, my so-called best friend stole all my clothes and left this lovely little number in my closet," she said rolling her eyes.

Smiling, he peered at her, "You look very cute," he said kindly.

Smiling back, she fussed with her pigtail with a slight blush adoring her cheeks but nodded, "Thanks," she said with a slightly sad tone to her voice.

Taking noticed, the God felt an opportunity calling to him. Smiling at her with a friendly smile he almost faltered when he felt a suspicious gaze on him. Flickering his eye up, he found her little blonde fiancé glaring at him suspicion blatantly obvious in his expression. Itona however was playing some game on his phone waiting for Minako to rejoin them. Frowning ever so slightly, he wondered if he should do something about the chairman's brat of a son. Ignoring him for now, he but on a concern expression, "What's the matter Minako-chan?" he asked.

Frowning, she peered up at him with such trusting eyes that he couldn't believe how well this disguise was going for him. He almost wanted to laugh at how easily she came to trust him, still he didn't quite get it. In the past once in a while when he was in Japan for a job he dropped by to catch a glimpse of the Suzuki family and he found that she watched everyone with only suspicion, yet he just waltz right into her life. Pushing that conundrum out of his head he listened to her next words and found his new plan on the rise when she told him exactly what had her worried.

Scratching her cheek, she frowned, "I'm just a little worried about the main school girls. They've never liked me much and I know they're gonna start whispering behind my back when I show up in this. Start up with those rumors that I want attention and it doesn't bother me…but it does get annoying hearing them whisper and giggle every time I walk by them," she confessed. Frowning even more her brow furrowed, "I've been pretty lucky so far that, that stupid flyer hadn't make its way to the school yet," she told him, quieting her voice a little more considering she hadn't told anyone but Korosensei about it. Karma knew she was getting weird calls but considering how they left things on that day she didn't tell him her findings.

When she told everyone that her number changed she gave a vague explanation to why and no one expected trouble so it wasn't pressed. Smiling at her, he patted her head, "Don't worry about what other girls think! Girls your age are clouded by your hormones and boys so it doesn't actually mean anything, besides, they're just jealous because your so cute!" he told her lightly ruffling her hair.

Smiling, Minako beamed at him before waving good bye and rejoining her grouchy fiancé and from his stalking of the young girl he would say Itona was a cross between a pet dog/little brother/surrogate son/doll, he played rather odd role in her life and she in his. Watching them leave, it wasn't till they were gone that he reached into his cart and pulled out some flyers. Hearing some gossiping girls he found a couple who went to Minako's school. Releasing a flyer the moment a well place wind burst through he smirked when one let out a startled cry.

It really was good to be the God!

* * *

He wouldn't stop glaring at her, "What?" she finally asked him.

Turning to face Asano she was given a disapproving glare by him and that only furthered her annoyance, seriously what was his problem? They were still going to arrive early, her stopping to see Mr. Flower Vendor didn't make them late at all! Sighing, he rolled his eyes, "Your relationship with that vendor is disturbing! What if he's some pervert who's into little girls!" he snapped.

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms, "Then I'm obviously not his type then am I, if he's into little girls Kayano-san is more his type than me," she said. Seriously, if she got called a little girl by one more person she was gonna scream. That was actually one of her pet peeves to believe it or not.

Grabbing her arm forcefully, he made her stop and face her the mean glare gone and replace by a sterner one that made her stomach squirm a little, "Don't kid around Minako! You tend to attract the worse kind of guys and he creeps me out. No one is that friendly with some random girl they hardly know, he wants something from you and I can guarantee its bad," he snapped.

Looking at him surprised, Minako took a step back unsure how to respond because on one hand he was voicing concern for her welfare and that made the funny feeling grow inside. Then on the other hand he clearly told her he didn't trust her judgement, even going as far as saying Mr. Vendor was untrustworthy, "You don't even know him! How can you say something so mean about someone you barely know?!" she snapped.

Glaring at her, he shook his head, "Easily maybe I'll teach you sometime, now stop talking to that guy because he's up to no good. No one acts nice with a teenage girl they barely know unless they want something from her!" he snapped at her.

Fuming, Minako was ready to make a comment telling Asano he sounded like a dad or something else in that ballpark when a third voice weighed in, "As much as it pains me to agree with the guy who's supposed to be our enemy he does have a point. That flower vendor is always playing nice with you and it goes a little beyond his hair obsession," said Itona piping up.

Feeling surprised, Minako frowned, "Not you too," she groaned.

Frowning, Itona pointed to her, "Minako your dad is supposed to be a business tycoon and you've told me in the past people have gone after you and your siblings in an attempt to get to your dad. Isn't that why you're leery of French men?" he said knowingly.

Feeling her frown grow, Minako shrank under both boys gazes, "He's never even talked to me about that kind of stuff it's always about school or the people he's seen today," she said her voice weakening under both of their hard stares. Mr. Vendor wasn't a bad guy, he was a weirdo who like to talk to her and he always made her feel better when she was having a down day.

Sighing, Itona shrugged, "We could be wrong and he's actually a nice guy but you should exercise caution, trust me…I know from experience what can happen when you accept someone without any forethought into why they may be talking to you," he said calmly. He wasn't trying to make her change her entire opinion of Mr. Flower Vendor or trying to force her to outright avoid him. And there was truth to his words, but she couldn't see Mr. Vendor being bad.

Giving a relenting sigh, she nodded, "I understand…but I don't think he's a bad guy," she grumbled.

Shrugging, Itona grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "People are never who they are in the beginning, in any kind of case," he said before walking with her toward the school.

Watching them for a moment, Asano frowned, the runt was helping him in scolding Minako but still he didn't like the fact that he took over. Plus he just couldn't get a read on that twerp and he was always able to read people, well everyone but that guy and his father.

Minako and the twerp's relationship got weirder and weirder each time he saw them though. In the beginning it was like Minako got herself a little dolly and he let her do whatever she wanted to him. Then it was as if she was playing mommy to him buying him toys while she cared for him like he was a toddler who couldn't do anything for himself. Then it was like a master-servant relationship or a tad and who was the master and the servant switched a lot. Now they had a new relationship it would seem, one where she was being taken care of by him!

Frowning, Asano wonder what Itona exactly was, he didn't seem at all threatening but he didn't like the fact that he didn't know much about him. Minako was of no help either, she only cooed over the mouse the few times he tried to con some information out of her. Well, it went as well as any of his other plans surrounding the girl. She was either completely aware of what he was doing and was giving him the roundabout or she just didn't concern herself with anything other than what she thought made Itona cute or interesting to her.

He really hated being on the unknowing side of things.

* * *

She got come teases about her attire but as of yet Karma made no comments. Sighing, Minako stood between Karasuma and Korosensei watching her classmate fight against the main school. They were putting up a good fight of course but she thought they would do better than they were. Standing quietly with the rest of the class she watched as Kimura-kun waited at the starting line.

He would win this race without a doubt.

Kimura was the quickest out of them all and second in the nimble group, but he would defeat the main school kids easily today even if some of them were on the track team. Watching him stretch he finally sunk down with everyone and judging by his expression she would say it was safe to say he was getting some crap from the others. They would learn soon enough though.

With a loud bang, cheering erupted from the crowd and all racers bounded forward but no one bounded forward as fast as Kimura. He was like lightening leaving all the boys in the dust, something that the announcer wasn't happy about, "A painful development for the 100M dash. Classes A-B-C-D have all lost the lead! Elite of our school don't let them beat you!" he yelled out.

Rolling her eyes, Minako frowned, "You think they could mix it up once in a while," she commented.

Laughing, Sugino nodded tucking his arms behind his head, "Yep, even during the athletic festival, as usual it feels like we're the away team," he said.

Shaking her head, Rio let her bangs fall cross the right of her face, "Just say it, it's Class E," she said.

Watching the lithe boy zoom along the circular track, Minako grinned, "Not that it matters!" she said clapping for Kimura.

Nodding, Hinata pointed over to a certain looming figure, "Plus it doesn't matter what the main school thinks, we have fans too," she said pointing over to their biggest fan.

Grinning widely with a feverish look on his face, Korosensei was dress warmly with a jacket draped over himself as he clutched a camera in his hands snapping a barrage of photos of Kimura. "Uohh, you're so cool, Kimura-kun! Smile some more while you running!" he cheered.

Watching him, Minako peered over to Chiba, "For once I'm actually kind of okay to be excluded," she said with a teasing smile.

Smirking, he looked at her, "Maybe, but I rather have a weirdo cheer me on than stand out in his colors as a cheerleader," he teased right back.

Grimacing, Minako peeked down, "…I almost forgot about this," she said sighing.

Giving a creepy chuckle, Korosensei looked at his camera with a huge grin, "Nurufufu, it's nice that the audience seating for this school's athletic festival is so close. You can spectate without standing out too much for your enthusiasm," he said happily.

Laughing at that, Nagisa turned to Korosensei with a smile, "I'd day you're treading that line," he said.

Frowning, Hinano watched the girl's line up for their turn and the moment the race started her frown grew as she watched Yada. She was their runner and she was doing well but unlike Kimura who snagged first place she settled for second against a female from the track team, "But you know~ Karasuma-sensei, for the track competition, everyone except Kimura-chan is struggling," she said.

Turning toward him, she watched him confused, "We took second place, but it's rough trying to beat the track and field club. And we were so confident because of our assassination training~" she said with a slight pout in place.

Giving her a measured stare, he turned to the track once more, "Of course, we haven't done any training to shorten your 100M dash by even two or three seconds. Running quickly on an open space…those who specialize in it are faster. It also means that you guys aren't perfect," he said.

Speaking of perfect, peering over toward Class A Minako watched Asano for a second or two because he was practically excelling here too. Before Korosensei, who despite his personal flaws was basically perfect, she never really thought much about people who seemed perfect. Karma and Asano, she always thought life was just easy for them but she was beginning to realize they worked just hard as other and the only difference between them and others was they just exceled.

Both boys picked up things fast but they were only as smart as they were because of what they put in to get that way, she wondered what Asano put in to be good in sports. How far has his father pushed him to make him get to this point…and why did he push him as hard as he did? Looking away when Asano glanced over toward her she turned her gaze back to Hara who was racing toward the bread.

Listening to Karasuma finish up Minako smiled when Hara struck.

"The results of your training will show in unexpected places," he said nodding to Hara. She was lagging behind but she was still going strong and when she caught sight of the bread she struck. With one powerful jump she leaped up and snagged the bread before funning off to the safe zone. "Uohh, that's awesome Hara-san! It's unrivaled bread eating that cancels out her slow feet!" cheered Okajima and Mimura, meanwhile Karasuma-sensei watched looking like he was trapped between being embarrassed but proud.

Watching Hara pause to finish her bread, Minako rolled her eyes at the announcer, "It's not over yet! The rule states that you can't reach your goal if you don't eat it all!" he yelled like that would actually help the main students take the lead again.

Hara ignored him though and in one instant sucked the bread in and swallowed it whole and with a peaceful expression she crossed the finish line, "It's nothing but a drink. Bread that is," she said looking rather debonair with her headband fluttering in the wind.

Grabbing a bottle of water, Minako walked out to meet Hara and passed it over, "If you're still feeling pretty zapped there's plenty of cookies," she said shaking a baggy.

Laughing, Hara shook her head and took the bottle, "I'm good but thanks, I'm glad they all came out good through! We made a good team for baking," she said amused.

Walking back to the class with her, Minako smiled, "Maybe we should team up and bring him desserts, if we get him nice and plump he's sure to slow down!" she said amused.

Nodding, Hara smiled back and turned when everyone rushed toward her, "You did it, Hara-san! The way you ate that was outta this world!" praised Okajima.

Smiling, Hara nodded, "My appetite grew from all those days of training. It's nothing but a drink. Bread that is," she told them.

Smiling, Minako gazed out at everyone, "You all are doing great, we may not be trained for sports but you're still making quite the show. No one can truly rag on us," she said proudly. They were all doing great and showing this school what they were made of. Turning back to the field she watched the next couple of events, Hinata and Maehara ran in a two legged race, and Kayano slithered like a snake under a net, and everywhere Class E was placing somewhere high.

It was during this, Minako felt a hand on her elbow. Looking back she found Itona gazing at her, "We're almost out of drinks we should go grab some more," he said.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Leave it to me, you need to make sure you save any and all of your strength okay! I'll be back in a few and if I'm not send out the dog!" she said running off. She called Yemon thirty minutes ago when she noticed the cooler getting lower. He was probably almost here now, heading off toward the school entrance she couldn't help but peek out. There was been a tremor with the girls lately. She noticed something spreading through them like a disease and most of them were being rather…friendly.

Well not quite friendly, but the fake version of it.

Hearing her name, Minako slowed down and looked back surprised when she found Shindō running toward her with a big smile, "Hey! Minako-chan!" he called to her happily.

Smiling back at him she waved toward him, "Hey Shindō, I saw you racing earlier you did pretty well coming in third!" she said smiling at him.

Blushing he scratched his cheek with a pleased expression, "Thanks, but I'm not as fast as your classmate Kimura-san, he left everyone behind. Seems like Sugino got himself some really surprising friends! I can see why he wanted to show them off," he said thinking of something.

Feeling her expression soften, Minako smiled, "You're really starting to make me think that boys outside of Class E are good! I like how your still friends with Sugino despite what others may think of him," she said honestly. It was nice to see friendship transcended the chairman's stupid ideology, she hardly knew anyone who stayed friends with someone who went to E.

All of Rio's former classmate friends ditched her the moment the verdict was made. All save for her of course, no matter what she would always be friends with Rio. They always came together, no matter what fight they make experience they would always be best friends. Getting closer to the school entrance she parted with Shindō who was called over to some friends, Minako meanwhile scanned the gate before perking up when she found a familiar figure.

Yemon stood at the entrance with a frown in place. He glared at every student that dared to walk close to him from under his ever present shades, she actually never saw him without them. She wondered if he wore them at night. Heading over, she smiled at his stiff form. Yemon was of average height with a shaved head. He was fairly handsome but with his ever present scowl he always came off too scary so he didn't get to date often.

Trotting over to him she smiled, "What's up Yemmy!" she said happily.

Glaring at her, or at least she assumed judging by the way the rest of his face moved, Yemon reached up and gave her a hit to the head. Nothing too hard of course, "I told you not to call me that brat, I also told you I'm not your damn butler," he said annoyed.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "Maybe but you still come every time I call and come on, admit it. We both know your soft on me, you come not because Izaya threatens you with death but because you like me!" she said nudging him with her elbow.

Looking at her annoyed, he shook his head, "You are so lucky I have a code not to hit girls and that I respect your brother so much…I got some of them to put a cooler together here…now what is going on," he said annoy dragging a cooler over to her before looking out at the crowd.

Reaching down and grabbing the cooler by the handles, Minako smiled, "Athletic festival," she told him casually, looking back when the whispers seemed to increase.

Nodding, he sighed, "So glad I don't have to deal with that crap anymore…so how are you doing?" he said slipping his hands into his pockets.

Peering back herself, Minako found the girls huddled up together whispering and giggling with a couple of others even pointing after her. Shaking her head, she turned back to Yemon and smiled, "I don't participate in these kinds of events. Remember my heart," she said pointing to her ticker.

Frowning, he shrugged, "It's for a short while, not like you're going and going," he said frowning.

Smiling, "True, but I also have performance anxiety. I can exercise and all that but if I do it in front of people my heart doesn't pick up just because of exertion but stress. Then the holes widen and too much blood passes back and forth or whatever it does and I turn blue, lose my breath, and then my heart starts to hurt and I usually black out. After that I'm in the hospital hooked up to god knows what with oxygen being crammed down my throat and getting told by my doctor I need to learn to control my stress…so far nothing has cured my social anxiety and believe me I've tried so I have to sit out," she said.

Frowning, Yemon sighed and shook his head, "You're a costly pain in the ass you know that," he said.

Watching him leave with a smile in place she nodded, "It's why I'm filled with self-loathing," she called after him. With that she stared her way back only to run into Karma half way. Pausing in front of him, she frowned and waited for him to speak. They hadn't really had a face to face conversation since the zoo and that little text-message conversation was the closest they came to talking, "Karma-kun…I thought you were getting ready for fight," she said with a frown.

Reaching over he grabbed one of the handles and they walked with the cooler between them for a couple of minutes. "You really like taking care of others," he said jostling the cooler to listen to the contents rattle.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "I've always been like this, I try to take care because I feel like I'm always a burden and I want to be worth something," she said casually.

Frowning, he shook his head, "Your family and no one in class thinks you're a burden," he said.

Smiling more she nodded, "I know but I got into such a habit of doing it when I was young that it's hard to just stop cold turkey…plus I like it, taking care of my brother and Itona is relaxing," she told him. When she took care of people she felt her mind relax and there was no more constant humming, she could just hit pause and take it easy.

Nodding, Karma slowly began to lag till finally he came to a stop and Minako stopped as well, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Frowning, he reached up and rubbed his neck with his free hand before nodding over to behind the benches, "Can we talk alone for a minute," he questioned her awkwardly.

Giving him a nod, she followed him into the shadow of the bleachers and faced Karma, waiting for him to start talking about whatever was bothering him. She knew it had to be something, even if there was an awkwardness between them he would still tease her about the uniform. Gazing at her, he finally smiled and pointed to her cheer uniform, "…Did it come with pom-poms?" he asked.

Laughing, she held up her arms so he could get a better look, "Yeah, Korosensei made pom-poms. I found them hidden in my locker but I tossed those," she told him.

Nodding, there was another moment of silent before he spoke up again, "…You look cute," he said.

Smiling, she shook her head, "Your weird awkward," she said with a teasing smile.

Smirking, he nodded, "I agree, but it's harder with you. I usually don't care but…with you I kind of do care and don't want you to utterly hate me," he said.

Softening her smile, she shook her head, "You don't have to worry…you're not capable of doing anything to make me hate you," she told him truthfully. He would never kill anyone she loved aside from the one person who had to die in order for the world to continue. Along with that, he would never force himself on her and rape her. Karma was capable of evil, but his evil was nowhere near real evil so she could never hate him. Even when he pulled stunts like he did with Asano, she still wouldn't hate him because it wasn't done from spite.

Frowning, he shrugged, "I don't know about that…pissed you off so bad that you actually have opted to not speak to me," he said.

"Pissed me off but you didn't make me hate you," she said.

Nodding, he reached into his pocket, "Yeah that brings me to this, I don't want to make the mistake of getting you angry with me again so I got sent this by…_him,_" he said his eyes flashing dangerously.

Taking his phone, Minako frowned when she found cheerleader her staring back at her and she knew without looking at the number who sent this. She watched him take this but she didn't think he sent it to anyone. She should have considered it, still this brought a question to mind, "What is going on with you and Asano?" she asked him.

Getting a pointed stare from Karma she frowned, "What?" she questioned him.

Rolling his eyes he took his phone back, "What is going between me and him? The question is what's going on between you and him? He's walking you to school, trying to insert himself into your time outside of your required hours with him…if anyone should be questioned it's you," he said.

Frowning, Minako reached up and began to tug on her pigtail, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Frowning, he pointed to her, "That right there…it use to be if anyone even remotely hinted at you and him together in any way you would start crying out nos. You couldn't get them out fast enough but now you just ask me what I mean?" he said crossing his arms over his chest when he finished.

Feeling her stomach lurch, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, "…There's nothing going on," she said, surprised when her voice came out unsure.

"Do you like him?" he asked upfront.

Feeling her jaw drop slightly, Minako quickly clamped it shut before looking down at the ground. This was unusual…usually when he was mention she felt an immediate rush of dislike and annoyance for him build up inside of her. Looking at Karma guiltily, she frowned and shrugged, "I…I don't know…he's been mean to me, blackmailed me and bullied me so I should hate him. However, he's also saved me and I've seen sides of him that he never shows…so…I don't know what I feel for him," she told him.

That was the truth, she thought he was handsome and he did have kindness. Still he blackmailed her and he kept those pictures secret from her and who knows what he would do with them. He was always going after her class too, but…he didn't really treat her as he did them. He grouped her with them but he never acted horribly to her when it was them.

Looking at Karma fearfully, she frowned, "Does that make me bad? He's blackmailed me and he's always attacking our class…you guys are about to face him because he's now blackmailing Isogai-kun," she said guiltily.

Watching her, Karma poked her forehead and smiled, "Nah, he treats you differently so it's only reasonable that you would think of him differently but what you feel won't matter because I'll make sure I'm the only one you see!" he said smirking, watching her with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Blushing, Minako smiled and turned away, peeking back she found Karma was still staring at her with his pretty gold eyes. Feeling her knees buckle her stomach felt like it was floating out of body while her heart twitched and fluttered in her chest. If he did that with one look what would she do when they finally shared a kiss? Feeling the heat between them grow she quickly grabbed the bag of cookies from her pocket and shoved it into Karma face, "Cookie!" she cried her voice hitting a high note.

Smirking, he shook his head and leveled out while Minako took to tasting the fruit of her and Hara's effort but more out of the necessity of needing to do something. She felt like she needed to do something or who knows what she would do. Watching her get out small sugar cookie, Karma's ears perked up at the sound of Asano's voice. Looking up both boys locked gazes and glared, Minako might not see it or think it but Karma knew Asano was beginning to like Minako.

Asano wasn't some push over and if he ever confessed to Minako, with where she was it would be completely possible for her to develop feelings for him as well. When high school came they would battle each other to try and get the title of boyfriend…so it was time to send a declaration of war.

Both stares narrowed and Asano picked up his pace while Karma smirked, reaching for Minako he cupped her face with both hands and tilted her head back. Gazing down at her surprised look, he found she still had the cookie in her mouth. It was small enough she could eat it whole but she left half hanging out. She wasn't ready for kissing quite yet but that didn't leave him without option. Swooping in, he chomped down on the cookie letting their lips brush. A whisper of a touch.

Hearing Minako let out a chocked cry he pulled up and smiled at her chewing on the cookie, "I decided I would like a cookie," he said watching her face turn the brightest red he had seen it go. Peering over her head at Asano he smirked when Asano's face burned as red as Minako's, only his was from fury while hers was embarrassment and pleasure. Then without a word to the two of them he turned around and stalked off.

He probably just got more crap for their team but it was worth it.

Looking back down at Minako, he found her glaring him but she still had a flaming blush so he just couldn't take it seriously, "What you offered," he said with a smirk. Pulling out his headband he winked down at her and waved it in front of her, "Well let's get moving I got to help Isogai-kun kick your wicked fiancé's ass," he teased, it really was too fun messing with people her, Nagisa, and Terasaka.

They held nothing back and only further his amusement.

Hearing a growl from Minako, he jumped when she snatched his headband from him and then as quick as she could she pressed it firmly against his mouth before firmly pressing her lips against his own. It was a like a shock of lightening. Feeling his own face heat up, Karma gazed at Minako too stunned for words and could only watch. It was only seconds later she sunk back down with the head band still in her hands, watching her take a deep breath she looked up and smirked.

Feeling his blush increased he could feel his heart thudding as she gave him a mischievous, flirty look her lips curved into a mocking smile. She was flush red as well but she looked victorious, "You're not the only one who gets to do the sexual harassment!" she fired at him. With that she turned around and left him all alone with the headband and the cooler

Flipping it over her found her lip gloss on the other side, a shimmering light pink that smelled like cotton candy, "I hope she does that more often! Also...I think she is ready for the next step in harassment" he said gleefully. Picking up the cooler he headed off after her, he really did hope she started playing with him more…that was nice.

* * *

Making a beeline for Camille, Asano direct everyone away from him with a single glare and stopped right in front of the blond before talking, _"I have new orders for you," _he snapped. Seeing Camille's surprised look he took a deep breath and waited. Taking a moment too cool his temper he frowned, _"…No I have something add…I want you to keep to the plan all the way. However, should you find the chance, I want you to wreak the red head in their group…break whatever you want,"_ he said.

He wouldn't let Akabane and Minako get to him…at least not enough to make him change his plan, but he just couldn't pass up the chance. Akabane stole Minako's first kiss. Probably some stupid little declaration of war against him not that it mattered. If he decided he wanted Minako then no one stood a chance, not her or that idiot Akabane.

He would make Minako fall for him so hard she would forget Akabane and that red-head idiot would only have his memories of harassment to warm him at night. Feeling Camille's questioning gaze, he frowned and waited, _"Why do you hate the red head?" _he asked.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, he scowled, _"I don't…I just thought you might like a little revenge against Minako. Attacking her is completely out of the question…she's my fiancé so you can't touch her at all, but I don't care if you mess up the red head. He's the boy she likes so you hurt her without hurting her,_" he said darkly. It was childish he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to take back that order because while he didn't want to hurt Minako he wanted to make Akabane wither.

* * *

**Well! (Just so you know I got a big smile on right now) It's got action, romance, and sinister plots! Well anyway please participate in the poll, pretty, pretty, pretty please!**


	31. Thirty-One

**Hello everyone I'm going to admit that this chapter was very awkward to write. Since the boys were the main focus I had to write it from the girls perspective which wasn't really covered in the manga. So I hope you enjoy it and I have a surprise at the end! Also thank you for everyone who voted on the poll and answer my question in the reviews! lol it seems to be split and is very close, which is giving me ideas for the ending of this fanfic :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed though! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Tension was strong in the air.

Standing huddled with the girls, Minako watched as Karma and Itona took to the field, "…If anyone lays a hand on Itona and hurts him I'm cutting off their boy bits," she said, but with the worry her voice didn't come out nearly threatening enough.

Hearing a sigh come from Korosensei she felt a tentacle on her head, "Minako stop threatening to castrate boys…as a man himself sensei cannot help but cringe…I'm sure it's the same for Karasuma-sensei," he said peering over to the slightly paler man who gave a stiff nod.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Nope, never gonna happen not while that is the ultimate weapon against boys, get a new ultimate weakness and I'll stop threatening with castration…by the way on that subject, do you even still have male genitalia? I mean…it's not like it's remotely visible…or is it?" she questioned her worry forgotten as curiosity took its place. It was a thought that came from time to time, she often found herself gazing at him seeing if he had a hidden tentacle.

Inappropriate? Maybe, but curiosity often overrides inappropriate behavior.

Not just with her either it would seem. After her question curiosity touched all the girls as the concern eased out of them momentarily. For a moment they forgot what was at stake and turned to Korosensei who stiffen under the attention. Leaning over, peering at him closely at him Rio frowned, "That is a valid question, like you're not touching us with your male part right? Because that's sexual harassment and I demand a free hit. If you don't have male bits then that brings about a new question. How do you identify as male, is it because you were a male octopus who was humanized or were you a male human who got octopusid…or are you just a blob of yellow who has no gender and identifies as a male?" she asked.

Jumping in, Kayano gazed at Korosensei with starry eyes, "Does that mean sensei could switch from being male to female at any given time? Will you still like women when you switch and simply become a lesbian or will you switch teams as well and start pervying on Karasuma-sensei instead of Bitch-sensei," she asked with a growing smile.

"You better not!" cried Hinano with an adorable pout.

Laughing, Hara joined them, "Oh can I make you new robes if you're going to switch! I can make them pink with lots of lace and frill, Minako you can bring him some bows!" she said.

Snorting, Megu shook her head, "Forget bows, if he turns into a girl he's more than likely going to want tiaras," she said rolling her eyes.

Looking over, Rinka smiled at Minako, "You got any tiaras since you're the princess?" she asked her teasingly.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "No, but Makoto has a million I could jack one from her if his heart is set on a tiara," she said amused.

Jumping up, Korosensei pointed to the field, "Look the boys are getting ready, say does Itona-kun look pale to you Minako-chan? What about Chiba-kun, Rinka-kun! Say don't you think Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun is looking a little dashing Megu-chan, Hinata-chan!" he cried out doing his best to pull their attention away from him and back onto the team.

Sharing looks all the girls shared a smile and felt their earlier worries wash away. Turning to the field they watched as both boys faced off. Their boys looked ready for battle and pumped up to show this school that they weren't to be messed with or underestimated. Meanwhile Asano and his group looked on smugly, or most of them did. Ren seemed to be posing for his fan girls.

"Both teams, line up!" cried the announcer.

"Well here we go," mutter Minako worried.

Clearing his throat the announcer went to work and began to explain the rules, "Here are the rules for Kunugigoka Middle School Athletic Festival's Boutaoshi!" he cried.

Snorting, Minako grinned at Rio, "Say that three times fast," she said.

"I'll save my tongue the sprang and admit he won," she said amused

Continuing on with more pep in his voice than what should be humanly possible, the announcers voice quieted down somewhat as he got serious, "The side that brings down their opponent's standing pole first wins! Grabbing is fine, but hitting and kicking are not allowed! Use of weapons are of course also prohibited! Exceptions! The one supporting the pole can use their feet to chase people away, and using your arms or shoulders to tackle are both ok!" he said taking a pause to catch his breath.

There also seemed to be some girls bringing Class A boys something.

Eyeing the boxes they held, Minako frowned, "The boys will have to watch out for Kevin in the tackle department…he does football in America and has actually sent guys to the hospital from just tackling. He told me he's dislocated shoulders, broken collar bones, and cracked ribs," she told the girls.

"How did you find that out?" asked Megu surprised.

Sighing, Minako scowled at the tall American boy, "According to Jerk Face Fiancé, Kevin has a sweet spot for me so I decided to use that for our benefit. He was staying at one of my dad's hotels so I went there and told the front desk who I was and had them call up Kevin. He came down I took us to lunch and had him tell me all his secrets. Then I passed them along, I wanted to help no matter what! Hell if I was sure it would work I would have seduced Asano for his plans if I had too…but I don't think I'm capable of that or that he would fall for it," she said with a grimace.

Hearing a noise come from Karasuma-sensei, Minako gazed over curious and met his gaze, "Remind me to start teaching you how to interrogate…something tells me it might actually come to our benefit in our ongoing battles," he said.

Giving a small chuckle, Korosensei nodded, "To a proper assassin, the skills of interrogation actually can become more than a way to draw out your enemies secrets. To be able to manipulate someone into spilling their secrets means with the right training you could learn to brainwash others," he said casually, his big grin still in place as everyone stared at him.

Frowning, Minako shared a look with Rio before turning back to Korosensei "…so…is this you trying to say I shouldn't be trusted with the powers of interrogation?" she asked puzzled.

Turning he shook his head, "On the contrary, sensei trusts you Minako-chan! He's just making conversation," he said jolly. Minako had a feeling though he was trying to give her a hint of what to do with those skills when she gained them. Still it would be hard to use that if he knew it was coming, or maybe he was telling her to manipulate others to do her bidding. Eyeing him carefully, Minako looked back out at the field when finally what was in the boxes was revealed.

Out of the boxes the boys pulled out headgear and jackets.

"…Oh I'm gonna shoot them," she muttered.

"I'll join you, the b-b's may be for sensei but they still sting," said Rinka glaring at the boys.

Chuckling, Korosensei patted their shoulders, "Now, now girls. The boys can fight their own battles," he said amused.

"I've just been informed, in order to clearly differentiate between the teams…Class A will be wearing hats and long sleeves!" said the announcer.

Frowning, Kayano crossed her arms over her chest, "They clearly could have done that with different colored uniforms!" she snapped.

Falling quiet all the girls watched Class A with glowers as they slowly spread out taking their positions while Asano slowly climbed up on the shoulders of his fellow classmate to take his position. It would begin here and now. '_Karma-kun…be careful. Itona don't get hurt. Doggie, good luck. Okajima, Mimura be strong! Yoshida, Muramatsu don't do anything stupid. Nagisa…show them how you should be feared!" _Minako thought glancing at the guys she came closer to during her time in class.

She hoped them and everyone else came out of this unscratched.

Watching the guys gather around the pole the game began and in the first minute nothing happen which seemed to surprise Class A, everyone but Asano. Their boys all gathered around the pole protectively with Isogai facing Asano head on with a charming smile, egging him to come to them.

Something Asano took, with a wave he began to cry out commands to his classmate. Just like he was a drill sergeant…there was something a tad familiar about him and Karasuma-sensei. Which was a little weird and sad, Asano didn't even treat them like friends. They were his troops, just like they were Karasuma-sensei's but at least with their relationship it was appropriate.

They were their sensei's students, but Asano's classmates were supposed to be his friends.

Sensing the tension the announcer started up right away, "This the game of Boutaoshi to which Class E challenged Class A! I understand the desire to use brute force to vent out some of your daily frustration, but…their formation is a full membered solid defense! Are they now afraid of the difference in strength?!" he questioned.

Frowning, Megu peered over at Minako, "You live with Itona, has he said anything about what the boys have planned?" she asked hopeful.

Glowering, Minako shook her head, "Itona kept tight lipped and wouldn't go for any of my bribes, he said that Isogai wants it to be completely secret especially from us. Because we might give reactions that could alert Asano to what Isogai is up too," she said sighing. A smart idea of course but it didn't mean she had to like it in the least bit!

Letting out a hum, Hazama pointed over to Kevin who seemed to be shaking and straining, "There's something wrong with the foreigner from America," she said.

Squinting her eyes, Fuwa grimace and let out a noise of revulsion, "Ugh he looks like he's about to hulk out or something, next thing we know he's gonna shred his clothes and turn green before yell, 'Kevin smash'," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust

Frowning as she observed him, Okuda nodded, "His build isn't natural, so he probably uses steroids and maybe even experimental steroids at that…he's going to regret that. Steroids shouldn't be abused and used like that," she said shaking her head no.

Breaking up their conversation, Kevin recaptured their attention along with the schools when he stalked forward with his little team ready to rip her classmates apart. He was even moving differently from usual, "Class A calmly enters into their attack with a small number! Something about this is different from the Boutaoshi we're used to seeing!" cried the announcer.

Watching Kevin rush across the field Minako felt her heart leap from her chest when two familiar figures broke away from the pole defense and ran right toward Kevin. Those two being none other than Mimura and Yoshida. Cringing for the inevitable to come, Minako wanted to shield her eyes but instead kept watching as the boys headed for him. Kevin smashed through them and sent them flying through the air, letting out a war cry as he tossed them aside like they were mere rag dogs, "First, two down!" yelled the announcer, "What power! They were thrown at least 10M all the way into the audience!" he yelled.

Cringing, Minako shook her head and gazed on shocked as they landed near the edge of the crowd not moving an inch. Looking on worried, Kayano turned to Korosensei, "Th-This is dangerous Korosensei! No matter how much they harden their defense, there's no point if they get blown away one by one," she cried, looking over to him for a solution.

He could only gaze on in worry too however.

Watching as Kevin stalked toward the boys, Minako's stomach twisted in churned as the tall American started talking to their boys. After a minute he turned back to look as Asano who gave him a thumbs down and once more he charged no doubt about to send them all flying once more. Seo and the other's followed behind him, probably going to leave the throttling to him and just take his leftovers.

The moment they all took the plunge though, Isogai leaped down from his position up top as most of the boys jumped up, and Itona attached himself to the pole like a little Koala bear. When they all landed once more, they used their own pole and numbers to pin Kevin, Seo, and the others to the ground. Preventing any and all future movement! "Oh my! Class E dodged above and suppressed them! And, f-furthermore, they dropped their own pole half way…and with the pole's weight, they're now solidly fortified!" yelled the announcer. A tremor passed through the crowd as their boys pinned Kevin and his team down, "This is intense! By defying the rule of 'Bringing down your own pole,' five members have been immobilized in one fell swoop!" he cried out.

Grinning, Minako looked over at the others, "I know it's probably inappropriate but who else thinks Itona would make the cutest little Koala Bear!" she cried with starry eyes. She was so making him or buying him some Koala bear pajamas!

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rio clasped it with a sigh, "Alright, if he does anything to you in your sleep you probably deserve it," she said getting nods from the girls.

All save for Rinka who leaned over to her, "Send me those when you get them," she whispered with a slightly embarrassed blush touching her.

"Sensei too!" said Korosensei.

Laughing Minako gave Rinka a wink and Korosensei a thumbs up. At least she had some comrades in seeing Itona in adorable garb, he would probably do another prank of revenge but it was worth it at the end of the day. Now was not the time though to get lost in thoughts of what she could dress Itona up in. Peering down the field Minako turned to see what Asano would do. Isogai had his first team pin so what would be his next move. What she found was him gazing at Class E with a slightly impressed look, but another plan forming within his mind. Once he had it, he waved his hand and sent more people toward their class ready to counterattack against them, "Without delay, Class A's reserve squads move in for reinforcement! Is this fierce battle finally getting serious?!" cried the announcer.

Rolling her eyes, Minako had to curb her tongue. Seriously where did the broadcast club get this guy, like this stupid battle hadn't been serious since the start? Watching Asano's teams advance it wasn't long before Isogai made his move. With a wave of his hand a handful of boys including himself left the pole and raced across the field.

Isogai, Maehara, Kimura, Karma, Okajima, and Sugino made up the attack squad. Watching Karma, Minako felt her stomach squirm in worry. He was racing right toward Asano. Someone she knew had hidden talents in fighting. She tried expressing this to the others but with her lack of info it hadn't been much help. Asano's skills in battle was relatively unknown, he never showed her any more than a glimmer of what he could do.

"Whoa, Class E is attacking here! With six member in tow, they thrust through the middle!" yelled the announcer.

Frowning, Hara watched the field, "I wouldn't really call that thrusting you know. I mean they left their middle wide open, almost like they mea…oh dear," she said when it dawn on her.

On cue Class A slammed on the breaks and switched direction coming right up behind their boys, "Seeing this, Class A chases after Class E and returns to defense," narrated the announcer. Running behind the group of six it wasn't long before Asano sent out his next squadron which consisted of the other two foreigners. Jose and Camille. Just great, Asano really was formidable.

She was beginning to get why her papa wanted her to marry him.

He had a ruthlessness nature and was dangerously smart, he was Izaya with blonde hair. The person her papa wanted to run his company. Feeling the sour taste of jealously, Minako frowned, she could not be jealous of Asano! Even if he was the heir her papa always wanted it didn't matter, she was the heir and her papa should be able to accept her. Sighing, breaking up her thoughts, Karasuma gazed back at Korosensei, "What do we do? Speaking for the defense ministry as well, I want to avoid them getting injured," he said.

Smiling, Korosensei pulled a mandarin orange from his pocket and began to unpeel it, "Nurufufu, it's alright. During social studies, I just happened to offer some advice," he told him.

"What kind of advice?" asked Hinata.

Chuckling, he turned to them and nodded to the field, "Watch the boys and see!" he told them happily. Doing just that, all of them turned to the field and watched the boys slowly begin to turn toward the crowd at top speed with no sigh that they would be slowing. In no time the boys reached the crowd where most had scattered, only a few remained and Minako had to wonder. If they were so smart why the hell would they stick around when they had that many people coming toward them?

Leaping up on a chair, Karma turned to the tall boys and curled his finger mocking at them before saying something that got both guys running toward him. After that it was full on chaos, their boys leaped, twisted, and turned with Class A running after them tripping on chairs and their own feet. "So your strategy is your frame of mind…insanity!" said Yada with a smile.

"The unexpected is what wins the battle," he said with a growing smile.

"Oh my, Class E has begun to run all the way into the audience seating area! And with Class A chasing them, this place had fallen into a huge panic!" the announcer cried.

Watching this for minutes, Minako was surprised when the familiar voice of Ren broke across the field, "What are you doing?! Hurry up and seal their movement!" he yelled.

"Well there's a first, you hardly ever see him break character," said Minako amused.

"It's weird how well you know him," said Rio.

"It's weird that I know him so well despite the fact I ignore him…he is crafty," she said.

She spent most of her life trying to ignore his existence yet despite that she knew him almost as well as her siblings, she knew his fears and his likes. She knew what he was allergic too along with childhood aliments, she also knew what he looked for when he wanted a girlfriend. Turning back in, Minako had to try and not smile as the boys ran, leaped, and flipped away from A people.

Minako was a little concern though, because the Brazilian guy and the French one were going after Karma in particular. They took swipes at others but they seemed to be wholly focused on Karma, "…Korosensei did Karma say something to the giants…they seemed like they're after him more than anyone else," she said worried. Did he say something too piss those guys off?

Pulling out a lollipop to suck on, he shook his head, "He egged them on to chase but nothing to focus their attention solely on himself. Since this is the area Kimura excels most in however, I would say Asano asked for them to follow Karma in particular. After all we know how slippery our class troublemaker can be," he said with a thoughtful expression.

Frowning, Minako gazed across the field toward Asano. He was observing the Isogai's group with calculative eyes, taking their every movement. He didn't seem at all surprised by their mobility, which meant he had an inkling of it. Maybe from watching them at the festival. Seriously, he was inhuman sometimes. Why put his big goons on Karma though, could it be because he knows out of everyone Karma is his true rival in terms of trickiness and intelligence.

Or…could it be something she was trying to deny?

Feeling an elbow nudge her side, Minako turned to Rio and found her pointing off to the side, "Look at the crowd," she told her.

Gazing out, Minako was surprised when she found rather than mocking expressions or distained people were gazing on in mild surprise and eagerness. They were beginning to see that there was more to Class E than what was said. They were finally beginning to see the truth.

Bring the attention back to him, Asano yelled out when Kimura got too far away from the group, "Hashizume! Tanaka! Yokokawa! Don't chase them too far and return to defense! Keep an eye out for anyone jumping out from the skirmish!" he yelled out to his teammates. Then with another quick glance, he narrow his stare, "Pay special attention to Isogai, Kimura, and Akabane! Stand guard at that position!" he yelled out.

Giving an amused chuckle, Korosensei watched Asano intrigued, "He must've inherited that from his father. The faces and abilities of foe and ally alike, and also the battle situation he's able to grasp them all," he said impressed.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "I'm starting to see why my papa wants me to marry him. He's the heir my papa has always wanted, he's practically my brother only obedient and willing to take over…if he gets involved who knows how far the company would expand," muttered Minako. She herself could help the company grow large…but Asano would be an asset that's for sure. His ability to grade people would be a big help in making deals and knowing who to trust.

"He would be quite the asset for your father's company, but in the end it will become yours Minako-chan, not his and if you wish to truly become its leader then you should let your father know. Show him you can become the heir he wants," said Korosensei gazing over at her.

Going back to silence, Minako frowned while the six began to tire.

Frowning, Rio sighed, "I hope Isogai does something soon, they can't keep up this forever," she said.

No sooner did she say that did a commotion at Class A's pole begin. Looking over toward them, Minako gasped when Yoshida and Muramatsu popped up from behind Asano. "Yoshida! Muramatsu!" cried Hara happily before looking back at their landing spot confused, "When did they move and how? Kevin blew them away!" she cried looking for an explanation.

One that was provided by Karasuma-sensei, "They must have used Ukemi and waited for an opportunity to sneak away when the six invaded the crowd. No doubt slipped behind and have been waiting in the back looking for Isogai's signal to attack," he said.

Watching them surprised, Kayano pointed to herself, "We can do that?" she asked.

Looking over, he frowned a little, "You, Minako, Nagisa, Takebayashi, and Okuda need to work harder but essentially yes you can do it," he said.

Scowling, Minako looked over with annoyance, "When someone comes at you to hit you, your first reaction is to run away!" she cried getting some nods of agreement.

Before another thing could be said though the announcer blew up their eardrums with his excited yells, "Wha! Wa! Where did that commotion come from?! Out of nowhere, two members from Class E attack Class A's Poles!" he yelled out. That caused a chain reaction. Pulling attention away from their six giving their boys the chance they needed.

"We're done running away! Everyone, 'Speed of sound'!" Isogai yelled out and as quick as lightening all six jumped over or slipped between Class A members right toward their pole.

"Oh my, using this as an opportunity. The six members who took the fight to the audience shake off their pursuers, and they all head towards the pole!" yelled the announcer before gasping when he came to a realization. "These guys…this is what they were after! When Class A's defense thinned out…and while Class A was shaken by the two surprise attackers! All at once, they run in and, there in!" he yelled once their boys tackled the pole.

At once all the girl's cries of encouragement picked up. They got the drop on Asano and it wouldn't be long for now especially if the Korean giant kept yanking poor Sugino like he was. However as quick as their joy and cheer came it vanished when Asano hit his limit. Reaching up to grab his helmet he pulled it off and a well place wind blew out his bangs.

Feeling a stirring in her stomach, Minako felt a jolt along her spin as goosebumps spread across her skin in a pleasurable chill. Blushing, she could feel her palms sweating and her heart picking up. She didn't want to admit it but Asano looked rather debonair. So collected unlike his teammates who were falling apart at the surprise attack and he was so confident despite his current position.

In one quick motion, he grabbed Yoshida's arm and threw him away from the pole making him spin toward the ground. Once done, he used the pole and flipped around before kicking Okajima square across the face and down to the ground next to Yoshida. "My, my goodness Asano-kun dropped two people in an instant!" yelled out the announcer, eating up the action.

Getting up on top of the pole he gazed down at her classmates like he was a god then he went to work trying to bring down their classmates and once more Minako took notice of something. He was going after everyone but he was rather focused on hitting Karma the most who kept blocking. Did this really mean Asano, Asano of all people, could be jealous?

If he was really jealous that meant he did like her. That he had been flirting with her that day before the zoo and it explained why he kept butting in. Then there was the whole walking to school, he did it because he wanted to spend time with her. Not only that…he kept those pictures not because he wanted to blackmail her with them but rather do something else with them.

She wouldn't think about the something else.

What did that mean in the long run though? She just got on a mutual share of feelings with Karma, there was no way she could deal with another boy. Although whether she could didn't really matter, she would have to deal with him if he ever told her the truth and confirmed that he liked her. When that time came though, what would she tell him. It had always been no with practically every boy who ever got the courage to confess but with him…she wasn't even sure what she felt.

"Uohh, Asano-kun is defending all by himself without losing his balance! Class E's putting everything into their defense so they're in no position to bring down the pole!" yelled out the announcer sounding ready to pass out due to his excitement. He was probably sending spit flying all over the microphone due to his enthusiasm.

This was a fight to be remember though, so no one would blame him.

Frowning, Rinka watched them intently, "This is bad. They've been checked," she said reluctantly, "Even the members of Class A who were scattered throughout the audience are starting to return. At this rate, they'll be surrounded and lynched," she said worried.

Wrapping an arm around her middle, Minako frowned, "I'm sure Isogai has a plan…I mean so far all his plans have worked out and gone together," she said not as confident as she wanted to be. At that moment Asano finally kicked down Isogai who landed rather roughly below. Now she felt ready to throw up, what could he do now? Were they really at a stalemate?

The answer to that was a big fat no!

With Asano, all his teams, and the announcer preoccupied with Class A's pole more members from Class E flew across the field and once Isogai put himself in a stable crouch they used him as a springboard and leaped up onto the pole. Once up on the pole Sugaya, Mimura, Chiba, and Nagisa apprehended Asano making it impossible for him to move. "Class E has brought in more reinforcements! Wait a second, they're part of the defense squad. Class E only has two members defending?! How are they holding that up?!" yelled the announcer.

Looking down, Minako let out a chuckle when she watched Takebayashi and Terasaka hold up the pole together with Terasaka helping weigh it down on the advance team while Takebayashi let it lean against him using leverage to make it doable.

Frowning, Minako cocked her head, "Where's Itona?" she questioned.

If anyone knew their answer was drowned out by the feverish cries of the crowd and the excitable banter of the announcer, "Class A has also organized their defense! If they can withstand this, Class E should have no other options left!" he yelled out.

It was answered seconds later when Isogai yelled out, "Come on, Itona!" he yelled out for him.

Nodding approvingly, Korosensei laughed, "Nurufufufu, a secret weapon is something you save until the end," he said as Itona finally made himself known, running a straight path to Isogai.

Smiling, Minako watched when Isogai heaved Itona through the air with a strong throw and said boy soared up high into the sky like a flying squirrel right for the pole. Grabbing it he swung his body around and with that last bit of weight it came tumbling down. It seemed to go in slow motion and when it hit the ground not a single person said a word. All one could hear was the pole's fall still echoing through the school grounds, as loud as a cannon it seemed.

Three seconds passed and they erupted, the girls of Class E let out cries of joy because victory had become theirs. Their boys' fought against all odds and came out on top! Once their guys broke away from A they all rushed on field and took turns congratulating the boys. Minako drew both Nagisa and Itona into suffocating hugs before promising Itona steaks for dinner tonight.

Once that was done they all dragged the boys over to their little camp and they went to work. Sitting in front of Okajima, Minako pressed a cool pack against hi cheek and smile, "Your becoming quite the free-runner aren't you?!" she praised.

Grinning, he crossed his arms over his chest, "You couldn't keep your eyes off me could ya queen? Not that I blame you, I am pretty amazing aren't I?!" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, Minako pulled the ice pack away and tenderly poked his cheek getting a small flinch from him which caused her to sigh, "He packs quite the punch doesn't he?" she asked concerned.

Taking back the ice pack he shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle but…it kind of worries me that you end up with him alone for an hour every day of the week. Then those dance classes…he's dangerous," he said worried.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I can take care of myself, besides unlike you he's a gentleman," she teased trying to put him back in a light mood.

Smiling right back, he sighed, "Well sorry we had to kick his butt but it was long overdue," he said.

Shaking her head at him, she pulled the ice pack away and put some ointment on his swelling cheek, "No need to apologize to me, it's not like we're friends or anything more," she told him.

Frowning, he shrugged, "Well, you do seem like your kind of sweet on him. Plus it's been established your into jerky geniuses," he said letting his gaze trail over to Karma making Minako blush.

Placing a bandage on his cheek she sighed, "…I don't know how I feel about Asano, all I know is I feel guilty feeling anything other than distain for him," she told him honestly. Not to mention she felt scared at the possibility she could feel anything for him. If she did, then what?

Smiling Okajima reached over and plucked the ice pack from her again, "Queen, your allowed to like people in the main school, just because you're in Class E doesn't mean you can't be friends or even like people here. Also Asano may be our biggest antagonist but he's also a guy you hang out with every Wednesdays, are currently engaged to, and play with on the weekends. So you're gonna have different feelings for him than we will. Just like Sugino has good feelings for Shindō despite the fact that the chairman turned him against us for a time and he tried bashing Isogai and Karma's heads in with a bat," he told her with casual laugh.

"What?! That was Shindō!" cried Minako.

Looking at her with slight disbelief, Okajima sighed, "…You only saw Karma back then didn't you," he said knowingly.

Giving him a nervous smile, she scratched her cheek and chuckled, "Uh, well…you know," she said twiddling her fingers. Blushing she sighed, "I so rarely saw him back then it was like everything but him faded…I don't even remember seeing Isogai standing next to Karma-kun," she said embarrassed.

Watching her for a minute, Okajima smirked, "You are such a stalker," he said laughing.

Wilting, Minako whined, "I know…don't tell him," she sobbed.

"Uhhh…that might be hard," he said.

Jumping, Minako frozen when she felt lips touching her ear, "Don't worry I won't judge," whispered Karma in a teasing voice. Blushing even more, Minako hide her hands in her face as Karma sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her, "So tell me, when should I start worrying about you hiding in my closet," he asked teasingly.

Looking up, Minako shook her head, "…I hate you," she told him embarrassed.

"Ah the problem us handsome men deal with," said Korosensei popping into the conversation.

At once Karma got an irritated expression. After all he prefer torturing her without help and Okajima just smiled in amusement, "Problem of handsome men huh?" he questioned Korosensei.

Smiling feeling her own little spark of mischievousness Minako looked over at Korosensei and gave him a little smirk, "Oh Korosensei, I can't hide in a closet if you don't have one…but if you have your heart set on hide and seek you can come over any time and I'll play with you but only if you promise to play peek-a-boo with me all night long," she purred.

She could feel both of Karma and Okajima's surprised expressions burning into her but she kept her eyes focused on Korosensei. Said man who was currently turning into her favorite shade of pink as she gave him her sultry stare. Yeah, this would not be getting old any time soon. She was so going to play this jailbait act with him for a little while longer, "Sensei-has-to-go!" Korosensei said darting away like lightening.

Watching him leave, Minako turned to the boys with a smile, "…Yeah, I'm never going to get tired of that. I'm starting to get why you do it!" she said giving Karma a bubbly smile.

"What was that?" asked Okajima.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "Well his ego is so big he thinks my flirting is real and it freaks him out, seems extra effective considering he knows it's completely inappropriate and it could ruin his standing with us students. Makes it so much more fun though," she said ending with a grin.

Gazing at her Karma smiled, "Seriously, where have you been all my life," he asked her, to Okajima it sounded like a joke and maybe it was but to her they were words that put warm fuzzies in her stomach. She waited so long to hear words like that from him.

"You going to use this as an attempt to assassination him Queen?" asked Okajima with a smile.

Feeling a spark hit her, Minako smiled, "I hadn't but I am now!" she said happily. Turning to the two of them she grinned, "Tell me what's your take on getting cover in pigs blood?!" she asked.

Getting two blank looks, she's kept on her smile and Okajima sighed, "Pigs blood might be pushing it, I mean if it was cow's blood maybe…but pig," he said dryly.

"…Depends on why I'm covered in it," said Karma shrugging.

Smiling, Minako peered back at Korosensei who was deep in a conversation with Isogai-kun, "I got another horror assassination plan and this time it requires the entire class cooperation. I got permission from Karasuma-sensei to go through with it but I can only do it if the class agrees to being covered in animal blood," she told them.

"…Why are the hot ones always the weirdest," said Okajima with a wishful sigh.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "I guess that means it won't be happening then," she said disheartened.

Sighing, Okajima shook his head, "I'll do it queen…I've done much worse than get covered in animal blood. Just would really like to know why the hot ones have the weirdest hobbies. I mean you're in love with the occult. Kanzaki digs video games. Rio is basically Karma, Yada really likes Bitch-sensei's tales and who knows why, and Bitch-sensei is Bitch-sensei…seriously is it some kind of hot girl code to have a weird trait?" he asked her.

Looking at him, trying hard not to smile Minako nodded, "You got us Okajima, last month at our annual hot girl naked pillow fight we all dictated that we would have at least one weird trait. I mean we have to balance all this out somehow," she said sarcastically, gesturing to herself.

"I knew it!" said Okajima jumping up.

Running off no doubt to tell Mimura, Minako turned to find Karma watching her, "Why don't I get invited to the naked pillow fight?" he asked with a mocking smile.

Smiling right back, she gave him a look over, "Last I check you were a hot boy…not a hot girl," she said amused.

Smirking, he leaned back, "Just for that you don't get to come to the hot boy pillow fight," he said.

"I'm wounded," said Minako drily.

Laughing at that, he sighed, "So…about that coffee," he said.

Letting her smile come back, Minako turned to him, "I actually don't like coffee," she said.

Nodding he smiled back at her, "Good I don't like it either. So I was thinking we could go to something else…how do you feel about a trip to a botanical garden? I heard there's always musical performances on Saturdays" he told her.

Smiling at that Minako turned to him, "I love to go…next Saturday…I unfortunately have to do something this Saturday for my papa," she told him.

"What do you have to do for your dad?" he asked curious.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "…I have to go to a fundraising Gala this Saturday. So basically I have to hang out with a bunch of people who have more money than they know what to do with. It's going to be wall to wall of wives, daughters, and mistresses gossiping like school girls. Talking about how so-in-so is sleeping with what's-his-face daughter and wife, while getting it on with the maid as well. Then while they talk about that, the sons will be rating the girls and grope them while the husbands do it to a lesser extent while also talking business," she told him bored.

Looking at her, he frowned, "And you're not gonna invite me?" he said faking disappointment.

Smiling, she shook her head, "I'm not inviting you because I like you. Plus I have to take Asano because he's my…you know. Also you've been banned," she told him.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her questioningly, "Why? I've never been to one…or does my reputation perceive me?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Minako pointed over to Rio, "Rio is banned which makes you banned in my papa's eyes. She used to go with me till some guy groped her, in retaliation she shoved the guy in a punch bowl and while my papa didn't blame her he said he couldn't have her making scenes. She wasn't crushed to learn she wasn't allowed to come anymore. It is a bit of a pain dressing up and dealing with boring perverts," she told him.

"Still doesn't explain how I've been banned," he said.

Snorting, she pointed to herself, "You're banned because of me. I mean with as well as I hid the fact I liked you from you I was even better keeping it from my family," she said joked, rolling her eyes. She was just so awful at hiding the fact she liked Karma it was kind of pathetic. She really didn't know why she was so surprised he knew, because subtle was not her forte. Frowning she pouted, "Papa remember you from school and said if we ever became friends you were banned," she told him.

Nodding, he frowned, "So you and Asano again…bastard just gets dates lined up for him," he grouched.

Smiling, Minako scooted closer, "Not really, Ren is coming and Asano gets to choose one more person to come as his guest and I'm taking Megu and Nagisa…I mean I will if they agree but I'm sure they will, I can be quite persuasive when I need too," she said happily.

Looking out to Megu then Nagisa, Karma frowned, "They're an odd pair," he said.

Nodding, Minako pointed to Megu, "I saw Megu-chan at a boutique once when my sister dragged me shopping and she was dressing up in pretty dresses. I figure I give her an excuse to get dressed up without being too embarrassed about it. As for Nagisa…I feel safer when I'm with him," she said casually. True he was no fighter like Karma or Terasaka, but he was a lethal force and he was a gentleman through and through. He didn't have to take lead after what that girl did in the club over break, but he did even though he was embarrassed about being dressed as a girl.

Staying quiet, Karma watched Nagisa for a moment or two, "You seemed to have a lot of faith in him," he said.

Turning to face Karma, Minako smiled, "I believe you're going to be the one to kill Korosensei, but I trust Nagisa to be a friend and a gentleman…so no need to be jealous," she said teasingly.

Frowning, Karma redden ever so slightly before looking away, "Whatever," he said.

Looking around for any prying eye, Minako leaned over and kissed Karma's cheek, "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite!" she told him happily. Blushing a little more, Karma looked away from her embarrassed. It really was fun when she could actually tease him of all people. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, Minako was surprised when she found Nemu, "Nemu-san?" she question.

Giving an apologetic smile, Nemu crossed her arms over her chest, "Ready your groan, the chairman wants to see you," she said knowingly.

Groaning, Minako jumped up, "But I haven't even done anything bad today…I mean except bet money on this and it's not like I was even holding the bets," she said quickly.

"You bet money?" questioned Karma.

There was no judgement in his voice, it was just a question. Turning to face him Minako smiled, "Of course I always believe in you guys! We got Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei on our side, not to mention you and Isogai-kun," she said.

Smiling, Karma nodded, "So is that why you threaten to skewer Isogai with your sword if anything happened to Itona?" he asked with a mocking smile.

Blushing, Minako crossed her arms, "That wasn't me not believing you…that was just me worried about Itona-kun…he's just so small," she said concerned.

Rolling his eyes, Karma sighed, "Tell me again how it makes sense that you believe in Nagisa but not Itona," he said shaking his head as he took his leave, giving Nemu a nod as he left. No doubt he knew her pretty well. Nemu had been working for the chairman for as long as they've been here and Karma was a regular in his office because of all his expulsions.

Sighing, Minako turned to Nemu, "You wouldn't happen to know why I've been called would you?" she asked her hopeful. She really rather not be called up there when he was more than likely angry with Asano for losing to her class.

Smirking, Nemu waved for Minako to follow, "Oh yes, just before inviting me out to tea he told me in length why he wanted to see you," she said jokingly.

Giving another sigh, Minako nodded, "Point taken," she said before pausing. "Wait I'm gonna tell Karasuma-sensei," she told the gorgeous blonde. Heading over to her teacher she told him quickly where she was going before following after Nemu without another word. Making small talk, Minako paused when they finally reached the office.

Heading over to her desk, Nemu pressed a button buzzing the chairman's office, "I've brought her as asked," she said before taking a seat.

Watching the door, Minako frowned and waited for him to show his face. When the door opened though it wasn't the older Asano who stepped out. Instead a pale face younger Asano came out with a very familiar look of masked fear on his face and a cold sweat still present. Feeling her eye widen, Minako opened her mouth to say something only to stall when the older one make his way out after his son, his hand in his pants pocket.

He seem at ease and for some reason was without his jacket.

"Remember our talk Asano-kun…ah yes, Minako-chan good I needed to see you," he said pulling out his phone. Before anyone could say anything he snapped a photo of her with a jovial smile, "I thought your father and brother would enjoy a photo of you," he said cheery.

Glowering at him, she opened her mouth to say something before movement caught her eye. Looking past the chairman she clamped her mouth shut when she spied the crumpled form of Kevin on the floor in front of the large oak desk. She could also make out another body. Then there was blood on the floor and when she looked down she found some wiped up blood caked the chairman's shoes.

Did he hurt Asano?

Clamping her mouth shut, Minako gazed at the chairman a little fearfully, "...Can I leave?" she asked quietly.

Nodding, the Chairman waved her off and she wasted no time turning away and running off after Asano. Running through the halls she found him right away and practically ran him over. Grabbing the blonde boy's hand Minako whipped him around and quickly began to look him over. Grabbing his face first she could see his anger but ignore it and look him over, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked jerking away.

Frowning at him, she looked around and spied an empty classroom. Grabbing his wrist she threw open the door and tossed him in, "Damn it Minako! What the hell are you up to?" he snapped. She completely ignore him however and grabbed the zipper of his jacket pulling it down. Then without any embarrassment she pulled up his shirt revealing his chest looking for contusions. None of which she found, all she got was a very nice view of his…abs.

Seriously how did he have such nice abs? She knew why Karma did, with all Karasuma-sensei training he had no choice but get a nice body just like all the other boys in class but Asano had an equally nice one. Weakening her grip on of his shirt when a red face Asano shoved his shirt down, Minako looked away when he glared. She really was a hormone infused teenager because that was just nice.

She kind of got why her sister was so boy crazy now.

Because that was…yeah, that was just so nice.

Blushing furiously, Asano stepped back and pointed to Minako, "Not another move, what the hell are you doing damn it!" he snapped.

At that her pubescent feelings of lust where shoved away, "What did the chairman do to you? I saw Kevin and he had blood on his shoes…so did he hurt you just because you lost?" she asked worried, still looking him over. Taking to pushing off his jacket to look at his arms something that he allowed her to do, "…I don't see anything, so did he just stick to the usual and wreak Kevin and your other friends?" she asked him stepping back.

Gazing at Minako with open surprise, Asano quickly harden his stare and shrugged, "What does it matter to you. Shouldn't you be off celebrating with your loser class?" he asked snippily.

Scowling, the young girl stepped back and gave her reluctant fiancé a measured stare, "Pretty big talk coming from the man in charge of the class that lost. One who used barely legal moves against my class, who by the way won and not only turned your plans against you but did that all without cheating once," she said stabbing him right back.

Flinching, Asano looked away embarrassed and quieted. Feeling her own stab of guilt, Minako frowned, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that," she muttered.

"Yes you did," he said composing himself.

Watching him pull the zipper back up on his jacket, Minako frowned at him, "Okay so I meant it, but I…I don't know, I mean you were a jerk with how you went about everything. I thought you were better than that, better than your father," she told him honestly.

That brought back the shock completely. Asano stared at her openly and didn't try to hid what he was feeling from her, "…You thought I was what?" he asked.

Watching him, she sighed, "Asano…you're not your father and that isn't a bad thing. The chairman will use dirty tactics which is part of the reason he's so scary and deplorable, you're not. The first time you fought us you rallied everyone in your class and got them to study hard. Even now, you were rather admirable with all your tactics…I just wished your endgame wasn't destroying the boys," she told him honestly. He really did look cool as he played the leader.

It was a position that suited him, just like being a teacher was a position that suited Korosensei.

"Gakushū," he told her.

Looking up surprise, Minako frowned, "What?" she asked.

Staring straight at her, he sighed, "If you can call Akabane by his first name then you can call me, your fiancé, by my first name! I call you Minako all the time so why can't you call me by my first name," he said.

Sensing something off, Minako turned to Asano a cold sensation spreading through her, "We are not getting married Asano, so don't call yourself my fiancé," she said firmly.

Going quiet himself, Asano gazed at her with an unreadable look in his eye, "…Maybe…" he said.

It felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head and maybe one had, "…Tell me right now…tell me you don't want to get married! We're only fourteen we don't know what it even means to be married! So tell me right now you don't want to marry me!" she cried panicked.

Staying quiet Asano looked the other way and shrugged. Glaring, Minako marched over to him and jabbed her finger against his chest, "Say it damn it! You hate me and I hate you!" she demanded.

Watching her quietly, Asano grabbed her hand and sighed, "I like you Minako and I don't know what I want to happen in the future…but I do know one thing. This engagment is the only thing that's keeping me and you together," he said quietly.

Feeling her jaw drop, Minako shook her head, "You're lying; you don't like girls," she said thickly.

Frowning he looked her in the eye, "I didn't like any girl till I spent time with you," he correct her. Feeling her pull against him he clutched her tighter and didn't release her as she struggled, "Minako…I like you, I really do like you," he said.

Clenching her teeth, Minako pulled harder, "Shut up! You do not like me! This is just your stupid little prank to get back at me! You're still mad that I didn't tell you Class E's secret and now you're telling me this so I'll like you and forget Karma. Then you'll just dump me in front of the whole school! Well it's not going to work because I hate you! I hate you and I hate how deceitful you are!" she cried.

Releasing her hand, Asano let her stumbled back but before she could run he cradled her head and leaned in close. If she wouldn't believe his words then maybe she would believe his actions. Closing the last bit of distance between them he felt their lips touch and at last Minako froze. Standing still, not very sure what he was doing Asano closed his eyes and did what just felt natural.

Her lips were warm and a tad sticky from her lip gloss, one that tasted like cotton candy. Still, this was rather nice and he could get why Seo dated Kaho if this was what it felt like to kiss a girl. The kiss was gentle and soft, her lips warm and comfortable against his own. He could smell her shampoo green tea, there was also a subtle hint of vanilla mixed in with girl sweat.

Pulling away from her, he felt a new blush burn him but he did it. He showed her and he told her, he did everything to show her he liked her. Watching her, the squirming in his stomach doubled before it felt like a weigh had dropped inside Asano's chest when she looked up at him.

Hurt, confusion, and fear glimmered in Minako's eyes. Then as quick as it happened she ran and didn't spare him a glance as she darted from the room, there was no tears in her eyes. So, hopefully that was a good sign but she didn't necessarily give him a good reaction.

Letting her slip right past him once more, Asano sighed, "…Well that could have gone better…also great advice Ren! I thought telling her how I feel was supposed to clear crap up between us. If anything I just made it worse…DAMN IT!" he griped before feeling his frustration boil, even kicking a desk clear across the room for good measure.

Turning, Asano left the room and headed back out. When would this blasted losing streak come to end already? He thought for sure she felt something for him, she didn't glare at him like she use to and she said all that good stuff about him. Didn't that mean she liked him like he liked her?

* * *

Heading for the class, Minako took a moment suppress all what just conspired between her and Asano before heading back to the group. She would ball it up deep down and deal with it when she was within the safety of her own four walls. Sliding up next to Rio, she got a questioning look, "So what did the devil want?" she asked her.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "He snapped a photo of me for my brother and dad…so basically just being his jerky chairman self," she said shrugging.

Nodding buying her lie, Rio sighed, "Korosensei went to my house and is bringing your clothes back home, but I'm borrowing an outfit. I got an invite to see a band. You remember that guy Kou, he gave me tickets because he said he wanted to thank me. Apparently I was the reason he took up bass, I kind of remember him but not that well…you were always better at remembering faces than me," she said.

Hiding her smile, Minako put on a curious look, "Cool! That sounds like fun, I love seeing unknown bands some of them are so good. They may never make it big but they're still awesome! I've found quite a few of these bands and because they have such a small fan base they're even more awesome!" she told her. It would seem Kou finally got the courage to invite her, she had been helping him and his band with their song writing and music construction.

Kou and his band had been shocked when he revealed herself as Venus but they welcomed her happily not that she had to do much for them. They were quite good even without her, if they enter any competitions they would probably win hands down. They were taking their music very seriously so it was no wonder they got so popular!

Letting her smile fall ever so slightly, Rio nodded, "So these club things are usually pretty fun? Want to come with me?" she asked a little hopeful.

Spying the anxiousness in her friends gaze, Minako gave her a comforting smile, "You can always count of me Rio-chan!" she told her. Kou wanted Rio to come alone so he could catch up but he would understand her unease. He was always close to her, while she never really got to know him like she got to know Minako.

Giving an easy sigh, Rio looked over to Karma, "You can invite red, I got an extra ticket," she told her with a hinting smile.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Nah, if you don't mind I would like to bring Itona," she told her.

Looking at her surprised, Rio nodded, "I don't mind…but why not Karma though?" she asked her.

Shrugging, Minako sighed, "I need a boy break," she told her.

Giving her a look, Rio smiled, "You do remember Itona is a boy right?" she asked her.

Laughing, Minako gave Rio a nod, "Of course I do…it's just, it's different with Itona. He's like a brother that doesn't annoy me," she said seriously.

Snorting, holding in her laughter Rio gave a sigh before looking up when a mutter passed through the class looking over with her both blondes frowned when Asano headed out of the main school. He talked to two guys at the entrance sending them inside before getting stopped by Maehara. No doubt he was getting confirmation that Asano wouldn't spill the beans on Isogai-kun.

"He won't tell right?" said Rio worried.

Watching Maehara gaze at Asano with a look of disbelief, Minako frowned, "He won't tell…" she said confidently, as long as it wasn't her he wouldn't screw with someone. Watching him she caught gazes with him momentarily when he snubbed Isogai, but both of them turned away. Him to his friends and her to her friends. "So what did you borrow?" she asked Rio.

She was going to ignore all of this, ignore his evil little confession.

It wasn't real it couldn't be real, he was just trying to get back at her for what she did and she wouldn't fall for it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Also yes, I am evil! the drama...I fed off the drama! I can't wait till Minako and Asano once more confront one another Muwhahahahahahaha!**


	32. Thirty-Two

**Hello one and all, I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Target Korosensei! Also, I'm going to make my own little arc that is taking place between the athletic festival and the God of Death. So I hope you will enjoy it and like it, but it's going to basically lead up to the God of Death so I thought I just give you a little heads up just in case you began to wonder if I was breaking off from the manga. I'm not, I'm just making my own little arc.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, I just own Minako and her family!**

* * *

He took her first boy kiss…she had been saving that kiss for Karma. For as long as she could remember Minako had always intended for her first kiss to go to Karma. She never knew if it would happen but in her mind she only had one guy in mind to be the boy that would have it. Lying in bed, she glared at the celling tossing up and down a stuffed bear.

What was she going to do?

In teen movies she would sing a freaking song that would help her come to the answer, but this was reality and in reality you only sang in the shower or the safety of your room. Or if you were a popstar you would do it for a living but you did not just break out into random song in reality. It was silly and stupid, yes she liked singing but she would never do it in public.

The thought of all those eyes on her…she just wanted to break out in hives thinking about it. Sitting up, Minako hugged her bear to her chest and shoved Asano from her mind. She had other things to think about then that kiss stealing jerk! Throwing her legs over the side of her bed she stood up and headed for the bathroom grabbing a set of clothes to relax in for the night. She needed a third guest because Megu told her she couldn't go, Nagisa told her he would go with her if she convinced his mom. An easy enough task for her because of who his mom was.

By the time she was done, his mom would be shoving him out the door to go with her. After all, she was the daughter of his mother's boss. Hiromi Shiota, worked in one of the many offices her father owned. She wasn't quite sure what that particular office did, but the point was being the daughter of her boss was sure to score some points. Not to mention with Nagisa being a boy and her being a girl, no doubt somewhere in the back of her mind she would be imagining a marriage.

Of course it wouldn't happen, she didn't feel that way about Nagisa and he didn't feel that way about her but that never meant much to parent. Hence her and jerk face Asano. Jerk face Asano who stole her first KISS! Starting her bath, Minako fumed and blushed all at once as she thought over the events that took place only hours earlier. She couldn't get it out of her head, she hadn't want it to happen; she really didn't. She always wanted her first kiss to be something special, the very girly part of her want it to be special and be with Karma.

True Karma wasn't the romantic type, but that didn't mean her kiss couldn't be special.

Instead she got her first boy kiss in an empty classroom with a boy who may or may not force her to marry him because he felt attraction. And maybe she was attracted to him too, but right now all she felt for him was complete and total anger! You didn't steal a girl's kiss! There was a time and a place for boys to do that and it may totally confusing when they were allowed but that was not the time!

Reaching up to rub her lips for the eighteenth time, Minako jumped when her phone beep telling her she got a text message. Pulling up, she blushed at the text she found, _'How do you feel about doing a calendar?! I already got ideas for each month,'_ Karma texted.

Sighing she quickly texted back, 'You're starting to sound like Okajima, you pervert! Also out of the blue much don't you think,' she sent.

'_You know you love it…but seriously…calendar?! I thought about it because I would like to be able to see you when I want but since, Asano, gets planned dates I figured I could use a calendar to comfort myself. I just get so lonely and need comfort. I promise not to share with anyone but Nagisa…and maybe doggie…and Okajima and Mimura for a price…along with your old class. Actually this could make some money, if we do it and sell it I'll split the profit with you! Your popular enough at school you're sure to get a pretty penny for it,'_ he texted back.

Feeling her eye twitched Minako let out an irritated growl, 'For a guy who says he likes me you seriously lack in possessiveness! I thought boys were supposed to be all selfish with gifts like those! And I don't need any more help in soiling my reputation thank you very much. I don't want to give the girls in the main school any more reason to hate me,' she sent to him annoyed. Honestly, he didn't even act like a boy who liked her!

She knew he wasn't going to be like the muscle bound macho man who beat people for looking at his girl in a way he deem funny but she wish he would be a tad bit possessive. She would like to know at least once what it felt like to have a boy want her all to himself. Feeling her phone buzz once more Minako flipped open the phone open and smiled, _'Minako I'm not gonna hide you from others, if I did that I would feel like I was treating you more like property then someone I like. Unlike idiots who do that I respect you, as for your reputation it was ruined the day you matured…women's jealousy is quite an ugly thing. However all that said, if you really have your heart on me acting like a possessive thug I'll give it a try… so the jealous thing those guys feel is going to be hard to duplicate,_' he texted.

Smiling, she sent him another quick text, 'You sure sound confident,' she told him.

'_I am confident, I'm sure I can keep you no matter who comes,'_ he said.

Smiling as she turned off her water, Minako texted back, "What makes you think that?" she questioned aloud as she typed it.

Setting her phone aside she went to washing herself and didn't get a message back from Karma till she sunk into a hot steamy bath. She could feel the few aches she developed from sword practice disappearing as the bath zapped her of her strength. Then it chimed, reaching over for her phone she opened up the message and melted!

'_Because when somethings worth fighting for I give it my all to make sure I win, which means I think your worth fighting for,'_ he told her.

Yeah, this was why she like him this melty feeling he gave her made everything better.

* * *

Ren wouldn't stop glaring at him.

He just glared and glared.

There was no exchange of words between them after he told him what happened in that little classroom with Minako. What felt like an hour, but was in fact only five minutes Ren gave a heavy sigh before turning to him. "…For a genius, you're an idiot!" he said shaking his head.

Feeling his stomach sink, Asano groaned and rested his face in his hands, "That bad huh?" he asked.

Shrugging Ren scowled, "I can honestly tell you that I haven't the slightest clue. She didn't attack you so that has to be a good sigh, but I can't tell you anything for certain," he said truthfully.

Glaring at the carpeted floor, he clenched his fist, "Damn it, I thought you were the girl expert! I thought you knew her inside and out," he cried.

Shaking his head, Ren held up a finger, "Correction, I'm not an expert I'm enthusiast. As for Minako, I never claimed to know her fully. I know her well and all I can say is tread cautiously otherwise she's going to pepper spray you and then taser you till you pass out. She's touchy about rape for a reason you know, it's not just her joking around and you forcing yourself on her isn't good!" he snapped.

Grimacing, Asano stood up and began to pace the length of Ren's bedroom, "I didn't force myself on her! She didn't act like I did and it's not like I grabbed her too roughly, I just grabbed her lightly and then you know! I didn't even know what the hell I was doing!" he snapped annoyed.

Frowning, Ren gazed at him surprised, "Why haven't you dated before? You would have no problem getting a girlfriend," he asked genuinely curious.

Pausing, Asano fidgeted uncomfortably, "…I don't know. I've always been focused on bettering myself that girls never really crossed my mind. By the time I became aware of them…I realized how far behind I was with them. I can treat them as friends, fellow students, and subordinates but…when it comes to the opposite gender I feel awkward," he confessed.

He spent so much time making himself strong and not just because that was what his father wanted, it was what he wanted too. When he was younger, he always wanted to be like his dad. So strong and confident, his dad if he really wanted to could go do bigger and better things. He could become Minako's father's business rival. He could take control of the evil underbelly of Japan, or he could take over legally and take Japan from constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary government to a dictatorship and rule over all and Japan would be happy with it as well.

He truly believe his father was capable of anything.

During his time of chasing that power trying to create it for himself, he forgot about one thing.

…girls…

He wasn't sure what he wanted for the future. Marriage, kids, and all that was what most did and in the future he wasn't against getting married and giving his mother grandchildren to spoil. It was just getting to that point, getting comfortable with girls when he was attracted to them. He found himself very rarely truly attracted to girls, he at times felt some were pretty but he didn't want just looks.

Like with power, he wanted what his father had.

To say his father scouted his mother was an understatement. He basically looked for a woman like her, one who had his same goals and expectations but wasn't an idiot but rather an educated woman. Asano, Gakuhō wasn't the kind of man who bent easily, so rather than try to make some women bend to his will he found someone who shared his plan for the future. He wanted to do what he loved, teach and while he taught and built up his reputation he wanted a wife and a mother at home helping him raise a family. His mother wanted to be a wife and mother, she went to school mostly to appease her parents. She however always wanted to be a mother and wife, not to say she had no ambitions.

His mother was a cultured woman, who was lovely and fair while also sharp as a whip…he didn't get all his smarts from his father. She could twist his father all around when she wanted to but unlike Gakuhō she only wanted to nurture her own child. So his father courted her and after a year and a half of being romantically involved he told her his plans and she agreed to be his wife.

They didn't come together in the traditional sense but they did stay together because of love and respect for each other. He wanted something like that.

Maybe that's why the chairman set up this ridiculous engagement, once more seeing what he wanted before even he knew what he wanted. He probably knew Minako was a good match for him, even before he, himself, knew why she felt right to him. It frustrated him sometimes how well his father could read him when it took everything he had to read that demon. He always felt like he was running behind his father never able to catch up, which made him crazy and so obsessed.

Even if he mostly hated him, he still loved him enough to want to be accepted and praised by him.

He didn't know if he ever would be able to get there though.

"Are you going to stay over?" asked Ren breaking his train of thought.

Looking up, Asano frowned, "Would I be a bother?" he asked.

Smiling, Ren shook his head, "You can't be a bother in a mostly empty house," he said sarcastically.

Looking around his friend's room, Asano frowned, Ren lived a lavish lifestyle with the best of the best but everything had a down side. His parents were both wealthy individuals who were at the top of their fields, they were both beautiful and smart but seriously lacked in the parenting department. The few time Asano met them, he felt like he was watching a business transaction between Ren and his parents rather than seeing a son with his parents. Gakuhō, his own cold father, was warm and cuddly compare to Ren's parents.

Once upon a time, where his memories were fuzzier than clear he could remember his father being nice and kind. He was never a cuddly man, but his smiles seemed more real and he looked at him like he looked at Minako. Back then he just lived life and didn't seem stuck on making sure he was strong and some may call it wishful thinking, but he knew his father pushed him out of love. He just didn't like how much he pushed him and harshly he punished him for failure but it was done from love.

However since he did fail in his father's eyes today, he would take Ren up on his offer and stay over, putting distance between him and the chairman. Plus if he got up early enough he might see Minako before having to go home and could talk to her and explain himself before having to get ready for this gala the chairman said he would be attending with her. Maybe if he explained himself the night wouldn't be a awkward.

"If you don't mind me staying," he said.

"I never mind!" said Ren winking.

* * *

Today was the day of the ball and she had to work out frustrations. Karma's message mellowed her out enough for she slept like a baby but when morning came so did the memory. The memory that Asano stole her first kiss, but she needed to stop dwelling on it like a diva. So what did she do, she did the only thing that took her mind off of things.

She had Itona make an obstacle course for her fight her way though. She got to practice her acquired skills and he got to test out his machines and tinker with them to make them more effective. It worked out for both of them and in the end it was just fun. He tried to get her and she fought to win against him, sometimes she did and sometimes Itona did.

Polishing her sword out on the porch, she kept her back to him as he set it up and continued to do maintenance on her weapons. Picking up an arrow and checking to see if the tip was on tight, Minako felt her mind wandering. Once upon a time her mom did this with auntie and even Lovro. She wondered if she was still under his wing when Bitch-sensei started to train with him.

What would mama say now?

She was in a class that raised assassins and she shared blood with an assassin, it really was like faith that she ended up in Class E. Many nights she found herself wondering what her mother might think of her being in this kind of class. Mama left this world behind to have a family, what would she say to her daughter who was diving willing into her old life…well mostly. She only had one target, one ultimate target, but still she was joining the life she abandon.

Hearing an evil snigger, Minako sighed and focused back on the task at hand. Because of the desire to dress Itona up as a Koloa bear was so strong last night she ended up playing dress up. After her bath she captured Itona and dressed him up in a pair of old pajamas that had cat features.

It wasn't the worst thing she put on him. Just a jumpsuit pair of pajama in solid white with a long sleek cat tail on the rear and it had a hood with a pair of cat ears! He just looked so adorable! She just couldn't get over how cute he was now if only she could get Nagisa in a pair of animal theme cuteness. She still hadn't quite been able to do it, he was as quick as Itona but not easily as tricked as her dear little roommate.

Unlike Rio and Karma, her only desire was to dress Nagisa in cute animal theme clothes.

Yeah, he made a cute girl but he was a boy and he wanted to be a boy…so she would only force him into animal clothes and not girl clothes. Not to mention she would be lying if she said she didn't find it annoying that he made such a cute girl! It was irritating. He was a boy but he was totally cuter than her and she was supposed to be pretty damn cute, at least according to others. She thought she was at least a little pretty, after all she looked like her mama to an extent and mama was gorgeous.

She didn't know if she would be like her mom but she had high hopes.

Hearing Itona messing with his helicopters, the smaller boy cleared his throat, "So…is there a reason why you won't invite me to this gala," he asked her quietly.

Pausing, Minako put down her arrow and turned to face Itona. Frowning, she sighed, "I've been waiting for you to ask me about that," she said. At first she was thinking about lying to him but she didn't want to lie to him. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, "There are going to be two individuals at the gala and they are a particular man and the son of that man," she told him.

"What about them?" he asked.

Scowling, Minako crossed her arms, "They're pretty vile…and they also happen to be my papa's rival in the business world. They aren't quite as big as my papa but they're still pretty up there and…well they're the ones who ruined your dad's business," she told him gently. That got a reaction, Itona gazed at her wide eyed and stunned, "His son, I know him unfortunately. He for the longest time kept trying to buddy up to me and Usagi because his dad wants marriage between our families. Just like he wanted your dad's company he wants my papa's. Only he knows he can't use dirty tactics against my papa and steal the company so he wants to gain it through union and merge the company's. He's very unpleasant and I have no doubt he would recognize you and say something," she told him.

Standing quiet for a moment, Itona turned away and muttered, "I'm not a child, I can handle myself," he said.

Smiling at that, Minako nodded, "I know…but I want to protect you. I know we haven't been together for long but I like you and don't want you to be sad anymore. I care about you Itona," she told him.

Looking at her surprised, Itona scratched his cheek with an unsure expression, "We barely know each other," he said confused.

Laughing, she nodded, "I know, but I still feel the same…I don't know how to explain it but ever since I came to Class E it's like something opened up inside and now…now I want lots of people I can love and care for. Beside…your no Usagi but it nice having someone I can relate too. That's one of the best parts of being a twin, you'll always have someone close to your age you can relate too," she said.

Watching her for a minute or two, Itona smiled, "I don't know anything about twins so I'll take your word on it…so have you gotten your third guest decided yet?" he asked getting his tanks and helicopter moved into position.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I was thinking doggie but he said if I try putting him in a suit then he was going to sit on me all through training class and let Karma draw on my face. Then I thought Isogai but he said he wasn't comfortable with me getting him a suit for the evening…same with Maehara and Takebayashi-kun said he doesn't want to go to a party with Asano. As for Okajima I'm not taking him to a high class party, I love him but I know him and Mimura said he was busy…Okuda looked ready to pass out when I told her about it and Kayano rejected my offer too. I might just have to go with Nagisa-kun," she said sighing.

Watching her, Itona frowned, "Why haven't you asked Karma?" he asked.

Blushing, Minako looked back and gave a nervous chuckle, "What do you mean ask him, like he wants to go to some stuffy party where he has to behave," she said.

Raising and eyebrow, Itona shrugged and did a couple of maneuvers with one of his helicopters, "Maybe not but aren't you two dating, I'm sure he'll do it as your boyfriend," he said casually.

Jumping at that comment, Minako frowned, no one in class knew about them. Well no one but Nagisa, Karma told her he told him the day of the zoo but the pigtailed boy promised to keep quiet. So what did Itona know, "We aren't dating! I just like him!" she said quickly.

Looking over, Itona frowned, "…Not all of the tentacle's abilities have left me yet you known," he said cryptically. Watching him puzzled she didn't have to wait long before he continued, "On the weekends when I come home from Terasaka's I can smell Karma, sometimes in the house and sometimes on you. All of you have a distinctive scent. He's spicy…like cooking herbs. You smell like tea and vanilla. Rio smells like ink and paper. Makoto smells like perfume and roses. Izaya smells like blood and metal. The ability to smell is fading but it's still with me…so why are you lying," he asked.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "You could have told me about that…but I'm not lying. I'm not dating Karma, we like each other but we want to wait till after Korosensei and high school to officially date…if we still feel the same about each other," she told him shrugging.

"You mean if he still feels the same…you've been stuck on him since elementary school," he said knowingly.

Blushing at first, Minako quickly sharpen her gaze, "How do you know that?!" she asked suspiciously.

Smirking, Itona gave a casual shrug, "Once more, because of the tentacles sometimes I have nights of insomnia and when I do have them I go exploring. Your mom or dad was quite the pack rat, they have everything any of you four created, doodled on, and everything else. Including trophies, reports, test, and everything else, when I went looking through your stuff I found I heart Karma-kun on a lot of things…you play the infatuated school girl quite well!" he said laughing at her burning blush.

Glaring at him, Minako crossed her arms, "I'm going to punish you, be prepared you little rat!" she snapped.

Shrugging, he smiled, "Whatever…now if you're worried about your third party guest just invite Karma-kun. You can still keep whatever you two are doing a secret since it's Nagisa-kun with you instead of someone else," he said shrugging.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "My dad said Karma isn't allowed to go," she said.

"Will your dad be there?" counter Itona.

"Well no, but…" she started only to get cut off.

"Just invite Karma…it's what you want to do," he said casually.

"It's not that easy!" cried Minako.

Looking over he nodded, "Yes it is, you go to his house and say, 'Karma-kun will you be my date tonight,' to which he'll say something that will make you blush and then that's that," he said casually mimicking her voice horribly.

Glaring at him irritated, Minako's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Okay first I do not talk like that and I don't always blush…maybe I do a lot but not all the time! As for the gala, I can't take him! I have to go with Asano and he's already annoyed by that," she muttered. If she took him then he and Asano got into a fight and that fight lead a scene…she would be in so much trouble.

Watching her, Itona smiled, "How about we make a deal…if you get through this obstacle of mine, you don't ask Karma unless you reconsider and as a bonus I'll give you a suggestion of who to invite. However if I win, you have to invite Karma and you have to do something for me," he said, heading toward the house. Then with the help of free running he climbed up till he was resting comfortably on the roof with his controller in hand.

Looking back as he made his toys of destruction disappear, she turned back, "Why are you so insistent that I take Karma," she asked him suspiciously, wondering if the redhead had a hand in this.

Gazing down at her, Itona let a small smile grace his lips, "You help me all the time and now it's my time to help you…that's all," he said. Getting a sigh from Minako he watched her pulled her hair back into a high pony tail before strapping on her weapons. That was the truth too, she wanted to invite Karma and go with him, but she was also afraid too because she wanted things to be perfect between them and this had the potential to become a disaster. If it did then she would be left to wonder if Karma would stay with her when they did come together.

Since she wasn't brave enough to take the first step he would push her to it.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Karma gazed at the dart board across his room with Korosensei's picture pinned on a million and one dots on his round yellow face. Today was supposed to be his date with Minako but thanks to some stupid self-entitled brat that date was postpone, or rather given away. He put so much thought into it too. After the disaster at the zoo he put more thought into it, he wanted to at least give her one good date…otherwise she might see he wasn't boyfriend material and get over him.

Sighing, he grabbed a handful of darts and tossed them at the board. Things were so much simpler when Minako liked him and he just enjoyed her without knowing why! No…if he didn't know why he would just be pissed all the time because he wouldn't know why he was annoyed with her fake dates with that bastard Asano. Getting up, Karma grabbed all the darts stuck in Korosensei's face and tossed them back in the box he kept them in.

There was no use in crying over spilt milk. Heading downstairs, he tucked his arms behind his head wondering if what to do. Make something to eat or go back to studying, although to be honest he was a little tired of studying and could use a break but what to do with that break was a bit of a mystery. He guess he could play video games…but he beat all the ones he had so that was boring.

Damn it.

Ready to head upstairs to find something to do, Karma paused when there was a knocking on the front door. Now who could that be? Heading over he opened up and found Minako on his doorstep…covered in paint…what? Cocking his head, he gave the blonde a good look over and still found no explanation for her state. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with splashes of paint dripping from it and she wore work out gear. A black tank top and shorts with dark grey tights underneath it and a pair of black combat boots. All of which was covered in a mixture of paint, dirt, and grass. Choosing to ignore it at first, he smiled at her, "You know when you come over to hide in my closet you're not supposed to knock on the door…so did you try killing Korosensei or something?" he asked gazing at her in mild amusement.

Sighing, sounding pretty irritated to him Minako shook her head making her long ponytail swished back and forth with the motion. Putting a hand on her hip, she gestured to him then herself, "First shut up, second this isn't Korosensei's madness…this is Itona's madness and that evil little rodent is madder than the Mad Hatter," she griped.

Snorting, Karma stepped aside, "Come on in then," he said amused.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I have to go…I just came to ask you a question," she said.

Standing frozen for a second, Karma quickly leaned against the doorway and waited, "Okay, shoot," he said waiting for her to speak.

Nodding, Minako took a deep breath before facing him head on, "…Will you…will you be by guest for the gala?" she asked quietly.

Looking at her surprised, Karma frowned, "I thought daddy said I was bad news?" he questioned.

Smiling, she looked up and shrugged, "What he doesn't know can't kill him right?" she asked jokingly.

Giving her a smile back, he nodded, "I suppose your right, but why the change of heart?" he asked.

That questioned make her chuckled, "Itona…he knows about us and he made me realize that I want to go to the gala with you even if papa says no. I much rather spend the evening with you then with a boy who…than with Asano," she said pausing a bit making him raise an eyebrow.

She sort of stumbled over her words just then.

Going to question her, Karma paused when he saw the look in her eyes as she stared fixated on something on the ground. Shaking his head, he sighed, no he wouldn't question her. She would tell him when she was ready, for now he would apparently get ready for a ball. At least now he had a good excuse not to study tonight. It was a good thing he had something he could wear on such short notice. His mother had been right, the occasion could appear.

Smiling at her, he shoved his hands into his pockets, "What's the theme?" he asked shrugging.

Pulling her head up, Minako lit up like a Christmas lights, "You'll come?" she asked.

Leaning over to look her in the eye, Karma enjoyed the pink that spread through her face, "Come on, a boring ball with you…I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he teased. He could suffer though as many balls as she needed him too, anything to keep her smiling.

Beaming at the red-head Minako threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Karma-kun!" she said before releasing him. Gazing into his golden eyes, Minako felt her blush deepen as her lips tingled and the urge to lean her head toward him grew inside. Feeling her eyelids grow heavy they were about halfway down when she got a flash of another kiss.

Releasing Karma, she looked down nervously with him frowning slightly at her abruptness. Clearing her throat, she smiled again, "Um the theme is simple…masquerade ball. Just get a mask, that's all," she said turning around and heading down the path. Watching her leave her warmth still lingering on him, the red head teen closed the door and headed upstairs wondering what to do about a mask. He had some mask but they were mostly tribal mask from his parent's trips…eh, he would figure it out.

* * *

Heading home Minako ignored a smug Itona and headed upstairs quickly washing everything off of her because even her status of the boss's daughter was sure to fall if she showed up covered in paint. She had to look presentable and proper, if she wanted to get on Nagisa's mother's good side she had to show her the proper respect and that meant looking nice.

Once she washed away the afternoon's activities, she went to Makoto's room and began to gather her sister's beauty supplies. Usually she air-dried her hair but time was a factor, after she dressed up for Nagisa's mom she had to come home and get ready for the gala. Which meant tedious hours as she got ready, she knew how to dress up but she did it rarely. So, it took her a hell of a lot longer than it took Makoto who spent most of her time just trying different looks. She zipped through styling her hair and putting on her make up while Minako struggled with it. Where it took her hours to do one look, Makoto could within that time try out seven make-up themes, try ten different dress, and go through five different hairstyles before she knew what she wanted to do.

It really was too bad she wasn't here to help her. Blow drying her hair quickly, she chose to leave it down before grabbing a simple black short sleeve dress that would reach her knees. Over it she pulled on a warm sweater jacket and pulled on a pair of dark grey tights. Once dressed she got a pair of black ankle boots and ran downstairs only taking a minute to put on her boots before she was out the door. She should have done this yesterday but thanks to jerk face she was pretty much gone all day yesterday. Running down the path, she had to back pedal and grabbed the tux she got for Nagisa to wear to the gala.

After that she was off. Heading down the lane she mentally rehearsed what she would be saying to Nagisa' mother when a snide voice broke through her thoughts. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess," snickered a voice that infuriated her better than any annoying voice. Freezing, Minako looked over to see Seo coming toward her no doubt going to Ren's.

Scowling, she stopped and glared, "…Great, you…to who do I owe this displeasure too," she asked.

Smirking, Seo crossed his arms, "You know I'm really getting tired of your snotty attitude, if you don't watch it I might alert the chairman to your extracurricular activities," he said smugly.

Raising an eyebrow at that comment, Minako gazed at him confused, "…I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a flyer that was quite familiar to her and showed it to her making her stomach clench uncomfortably. Damn it, it was back! Smirking at her strained expression Seo slipped it back into his pocket and let his smirk grow, "Should have known there was something up when you kept turning me down, so tell me, how much do you charge for the girlfriend act? I mean that's the only way you date right? With someone offering you, the high and mighty princess, money," he said laughing.

Glowering at him, Minako took a measured breath before calming herself, he would not get a rile out of her because that's exactly what he was looking for! Walking past him, she pulled out her sword and quickly put her skills with the blade to use. He never felt the blade slice through his clothes. Pausing on the other side of him with her sword still out, she looked back and smirked, "Seo, even if I was a prostitute you couldn't afford me…also…It's Queen to you peasant," she said walking away.

Hearing him growl at those words it was quickly stifled when he let out a cry of panic when at last his pants fell from around his waist. Hearing him yell after her, she ignored him and continued on toward Nagisa house and when she turned the corner a scared look touched her. How did Seo get that flyer? Korosensei did get all the flyers for her but indulged her wish to keep it hush, hush so how were they back and with Seo. Stopping mid-step she felt her stomach drop and a cold sensation coursed through her making her feel like she just took a plunge into the arctic ocean.

What if they were at the school?

The chairman could see them and then he would call her dad and tell him the truth as to why she had a number changed and then…and then…

No!

No, the main school students would keep it away from the teachers and therefore away from the chairman who would never contact her dad or Izaya and they couldn't do anything. She was still safe, there was no way in hell dad and Izaya would discover any of this…she was still safe.

Running the rest of the way to Nagisa's house, she took a deep breath outside his home to compose herself smoothing her hair down and stroking the wrinkles from her dress. Taking another deep breath she put on a smile and headed toward the house. Knocking on the door she only waited a couple minutes before the door open and she was given her first view of Nagisa's mother.

She was a lovely woman, petite like her son with short dark hair that she styled with the left side longer than the right. Nagisa resembled her greatly, they both had rather serene expressions but unlike the pigtailed teen, Minako could tell right away that this woman had a sleeping dragon. While Nagisa's was hidden, his mother's was just underneath the surface.

Standing face to face, Hiromi Shiota looked her up and down with calculating eyes before putting on a poise and polite smile, "Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

Giving her, her own poise and polite smile, Minako bowed her head, "Good afternoon Shiota-san, I'm sorry to barge in unannounced but I'm a friend of your son's from school," she said. At once a stormy expression seemed to touch her at the mention of friend from school. No doubt Nagisa's mom was like a normal parent and was disappointed in her son being in Class E. Before anything could be said that stormy looked was pushed away with her next words, "My name is Suzuki, Minako," she told her.

At once recognition lite up her eyes and Hiromi stood up a little straighter, "Suzuki?" she asked, double checking.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Yes ma'am, but you can call Minako. I've come to ask you a question regarding your son," she told her politely.

Smiling, Hiromi stepped aside, "Yes, please do come in Minako-chan, would you like something to drink, tea perhaps? What about a snack?" she questioned happily.

Shaking her head, Minako declined, "I'm afraid not today, maybe next time. I just have a quick question for you and I apologize for being so rude but unfortunately I have things I must attend to," she told her apologetically.

Waving her hands, Hiromi let out a little laugh, "Oh don't worry about it. I imagine a girl like you would be busy, no doubt grooming yourself to be your father's heir," she said happily.

Pausing at that, Minako looked at her surprised, people actually knew she was taking over after her father? How was that possible? Did papa announce her as his heir? "How do you know that?" she questioned her curious.

Smiling at her, Hiromi lead her to the living room once she slipped off her shoes, "Oh everyone under your father knows that the title of heir would fall to either you or Izaya. Since Izaya-kun is his own business man it's only logical you would be the heiress," she said before a greedy look touched her for a moment. Feeling her smile dim, Minako held back her sigh, of course that was how people would see it they would all see she was the heiress by default and only by default. That didn't matter though because soon everyone would see.

As for the greedy look, it was probably a good sign for Minako because that meant Hiromi would try to use this as an opportunity to get Nagisa close to her. To try and get them romantically link, too bad for her because she and Nagisa were friends. Turning to Hiromi once she sat, Minako laid the bagged tux beside her on the couch while Nagisa's mom took seat on a comfortable looking armchair. Brightening her smile, she touched her chest, "Well I hate to be so abrupt, but I'll be attending a gala in my father's place. I've been given permission to bring two friends and if you don't mind I would like to extend an invitation to Nagisa-kun," she told her right away.

Her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head and the answer of yes was already in her mind, it wouldn't matter if Nagisa declined or not in her mind. Calming herself, Hiromi chuckled, "Aren't we polite! Coming to me, well I have no problem with him attending this gala…but I suppose we should ask him since he is the one you need an answer from…allow me to go get him," she said happily.

Watching her leave, Minako frowned, she was glad she asked Nagisa first. His mother would have no doubt bullied him into going if he didn't want to. Sighing, she looked over at the bag that held the tux inside why did parents always do that. Well the answer to that was easy, they thought it was in our best interest, but still, our feelings should be considered.

She could understand pushing kids into some extracurricular activities because they were trying to broaden our horizons but things like this should be up to the children, not the parents. No sooner did Hiromi leave she came back with Nagisa who had on a strained smile, "Minako-chan! Nagisa-kun said he would love to go to your gala. So when is it we'll have to get him a tux right away," she said.

Standing up Minako held out the bag, "I'm sorry to inform you but I'm a bit late in the invitation, I know rude of me right. So I went ahead and got a tux in Nagisa's size. He's roughly around the size of my…cousin," she said thinking of Itona-kun.

At that, Hiromi's smile wilted a little but she force it back big rather than make a comment over anything that she just said. Clearing her throat, Minako headed over to Nagisa and passed him the tux, "Thank you for being my date tonight Nagisa-kun" she told him.

Smiling back, he shook his head, "It's no problem Minako-chan, it'll be my pleasure," he told her truthfully. Once that was done, Hiromi had Nagisa escort her out and stood in the doorway watching them both out on the street. Peeking back at his mother Nagisa turned to her and smiled, "Your like a parent charmer…I've never seen her so quick to welcome any of my friends," he said.

Chuckling, Minako winked, "Well, being my papa's daughter does have its perks, especially with boys, what parent wouldn't welcome the opportunity to have their son marry into wealth," she told him.

At that a strained smile touched Nagisa and he nodded, "Yeah…she told me that I need to try and get you to like me. Like that could happen," he said sighing.

Smiling, Minako bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't sell yourself short Nagisa-kun, you have plenty to offer a girl. You sweet, kind, and plenty badass! Who wouldn't like a guy who comes to their rescue? I mean, it means a lot that you'll come despite the fact you could get hurt and all girls know you're a special kind of guy when you do that" she told Nagisa.

Touching his cheek where she kissed him, Nagisa smiled with an embarrassed look on his face, "Thanks Minako-chan…so who's your second?" he asked, looking unsure what to say.

Frowning, Minako gave him a nervous look, "Um…Karma-kun," she said.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa frowned, "Is that wise seeing how you're formally coming with your fiancé?" he asked, probably thinking of her reputation or maybe what Karma and Asano would do to each other. A fact that also worried her as well. She really hoped the two of them didn't get into a fight or anything, she doubted they would but she had been wrong before.

After all she never thought Asano could like a girl.

Sighing, she frowned, "I didn't have much of a choice…I lost to Itona," she said sourly. Getting a puzzled look from Nagisa she sighed and quickly explained, "We had a bet if he won I would have to ask Karma and if I won he would give me a suggestion of who to take…I do want to take Karma-kun though, I much rather go to that stuffy place with him…so Itona just forced me to do what I wanted," she told him with a slight shrug.

Watching her, Nagisa smiled, "I'll help try to keep Karma-kun from doing anything rash," he told her.

Gazing at him, Minako smiled, "…Thanks Nagisa-kun," she said gratefully.

"What are friends for?" he asked her.

* * *

Damn it he hated her sometimes. Holding up his pants with one hand, Seo headed to Ren's quickly now more than eager to show him what Kaho had shown him about that snotty princess! Also who did she think she was, telling him to call her queen? She was hardly a princess much less a stupid queen, she was obviously high on herself.

Making it to Ren's he was given looks by the maid but she brought him to Ren and left without another word. Seo was surprised to find not only Ren but Asano as well. "Asano-kun?" he said wondering why he was here.

Looking up from Ren's desk, Asano frowned, "…What are you doing here?" he asked.

Straightening up, Seo shrugged, "I found something I thought I show Ren, what about you?" he asked curious to know why Asano was here.

Shrugging, Asano gave him no answer instead looked down at his pants and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your pants?" he questioned.

Looking down, Seo grimaced, "I had a run in with the almighty princess…correction; she demands to be called queen now. Anyway, the freak pulled a sword on me. I thought that damn thing was a fake, go figure she would lug around a real one," he said annoyed. Honestly aside from her looks, she was a complete weirdo…a pretty weirdo, but a weirdo none the less.

Smiling, Ren sighed, "Ah yes it seems she's now into swords, I really wish she didn't have such easy access to dangerous weapons," he said his smile turning pained. Before he could dwell on it to long though he turned to Seo, "So what brings you here?" he asked him happily

Smirking, Seo looked over at Asano, "It's actually good your here, I found something we can use against Class E. Kaho brought it to my attention," he said pulling out the flyer.

Scowling at the mention of Kaho, Asano was ready to tell Seo they weren't going to use anything that gossip heard till he heard Ren take a sharp intake of air. Looking over, he found him gazing at the flyer in shock while Seo looked on smugly. Getting up, Asano made his way over and stopped cold when he found just what stunned Ren. A flyer telling anyone who could read that Minako was a prostitute for hire, there was a picture of her, her old number, and a list of prices for her services.

Grabbing the flyer, Asano wondered if Minako knew then it hit him. She did, she got all those calls when they went to the zoo and days later she changed her number, but she didn't say a word. Looking at Seo, he put on a controlled expression and waved the flyer, "Who else knows?" he asked him quickly. He needed to snuff this out right here and now.

Grinning, Seo snorted, "Please everyone in school knows, especially the girls. Of course it isn't real but you think from the way they talk it is. Still we can use it against her and Class E get them in trouble with the chairman or something," he said.

Shaking his head, Asano gave him a look, "If we brought this to him to get her in trouble, we'll be the ones in trouble. We aren't going to use this against them…we're better than that…Monday we're having a meeting about these, I want this smut out of my school. If someone has an issues with the princess they can deal with her up front and personal. I don't want to get a headache hearing them gossip about her," he said coolly and calmly.

Watching Seo's smile drop, the guy sighed before nodding, "Alright, if you think so," he said.

Crushing the flyer in her hand, Asano frowned, "…I be back, I have to go home and get ready," he muttered.

Nodding, Ren looked at the flyer, "I'll see you tonight," he said. No doubt wondering if he would be bringing this to the chairman's attention. The answer to that was a big fat yes, it was one thing to bring it to the chairman's attention to use as a weapon. He would require proof beyond the flyer for him to take any action, but he would want to be aware of it. If it came to his attention and he became aware that Asano knew about it and didn't tell him then he would get in trouble.

He bet even more so considering it was Minako, he had a soft spot for her after all.

With that Asano made his way out hearing Seo question what they were doing tonight, he would have invited him but Minako made it well aware how she felt about him. If he wasn't on her bad side now then he would have certainly gotten there if he invited Seo. But seeing how he was there, he instead chose to bring Araki as his guest. Heading out the door he only got a foot from Ren's yard when Minako came around the corner. She had a smile in place that quickly vanished at the sight of him.

Standing frozen opposite of each other, Asano could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her and he felt a little ridiculous thinking this…but she somehow looked prettier. Standing still he opened his mouth to talk but his tongue felt like sandpaper. Instead of saying a word to him she got a stony expression and stalked right past him and to her house, slamming the door loudly.

Sighing, he shook his head, "…She most definitely hates me…damn it," he cursed.

Heading home, he made a quick stop at the dining table passing over the flyer he got from Seo to the chairman telling him he had a meeting already schedule for Monday. He would get these removed from the school and everyone back on track with the upcoming test. Just like he knew the chairman wanted and while he did that he would look for the one who spread this crap.

What he did afterward would be up to the culprit and he really hoped they made him angry.

* * *

She felt so nervous.

All day her stomach flipped, flopped and she kept picking up her phone ready to call her dad and tell him she wasn't feeling well and couldn't go. It would work. Just her saying she didn't feel well could send both her dad and brother into a panic where they would force into bed. When she was young she often used that to get out of school till mom caught on and scolded her.

After that she felt too guilty to use that excuse and only used it in dire situations or what seemed to be dire to her. After all she doubted not wanting to go to school because she got caught by Karma about to almost put a letter of confession in his locker as dire. In the end though Minako acted like she was suffering from high fevers and in her delusional state she thought Karma's locker was hers.

…he was a good sport about it, just smiled and nodded humoring her.

Seriously! Why was she so surprised he knew?

Sighing, Minako put on the finishing touches of her makeup and gazed at her reflection wondering if she was ready for the gala. For her makeup she choose silver and blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and even did the painstaking job of curling her eyelashes. She was always afraid to get that metal contraption near her eye and it took forever for her to work up the courage. After her eyes she applied the minimum amount of blush before getting out a tube of shimmering dark pink lip gloss.

As for her hair, she spun and twirled her golden tresses till they formed a bun with curls cascading from it and down her back and for decoration she sprayed some sparkling hairspray. After that she found some jeweled hair pinks with stars and moons. Sticking in the last one, she gazed over to her jewelry box and fished out her moon necklace. It would be fitting with her theme tonight, finally she gave a quick nod and put on her necklace. Once it was on and she gazed at her reflection for a minute or two before nearly jumping out of her skin when there was a knock on her window.

Looking over, Minako found a dejected looking Korosensei. Raising an eyebrow she headed over and opened up the window allowing him to come in. "What's up buttercup?" she asked him. He looked around her room a bit before letting his eyes land on her, "Korosensei?" she questioned.

Putting out his lower lip, he crossed his arms, "Sensei wants to go to the pretty ball with his cute students too!" he pouted.

Holding back a snort, Minako smiled, "Korosensei you can't go to balls…you look like an octopus," she told him amused heading into her closest.

"Sensei, could wear a disguise and be the dashing stranger all the pretty ladies wish to dance with, but he would only dance with his lovely students. He gives all his dances to Minako-chan and Megu-chan," he said, still keeping his pout.

Smiling, Minako grabbed her chosen dress and sighed, "Yeah we all know you would be dancing with the first busty lady you saw and you would forget all about dancing with your students… besides Megu had to decline my invitation. She had a prior engagement," she told him slipping out of her clothes.

"Oh, that's unfortunate, I know how much Megu-chan likes to dress up in lovely gowns. She's always looking for opportunities to show her more feminine side," he said all knowing.

Smiling, Minako looked over at the lovely silver-grey dress she chosen for Megu, "Well she has an open invitation to these events so she'll get another chance," she told him. She would dress up Megu one day soon, she had a look all planned out for the dependable girl that would knock all the boys for a loop, by the time she was done Megu would look like a princess from a fairytale.

Any doubt of her having a feminine side would be long forgotten.

"So who are you bringing as your second?" questioned Korosensei curious. Minako could also hear him rummaging around her room no doubt looking for hidden snacks. She still had some lingering around that she was hiding from her sister disapproving eyes.

Gazing at her dress, Minako frowned and wondered if she should tell him. Taking a moment to gaze at her dress she reached over and fingered the dark blue gown. It had a sweetheart neckline with no sleeves, embroidered along the neckline was silver stars and at the waist was silver stars and crescent moons. The dress clung to her torso before blooming out at her waist getting fuller as it flowed down to the floor. She would wear a pair of silver stockings under it along with matching high-heels and unknown to most others she would also have straps on her legs allowing her to bring her weapons.

She never went anywhere unarmed!

It used to be just tasers but now she had her trusty crossbow and a handful of sleeping gas arrows, two straps filled full of kunais, her ever faithful taser, and a pouch full of smoke bomb eggs. To her misfortunate though she had no way of bringing her sword…she just couldn't find a way to hide it on her without someone seeing. Once she had on the tights and all her weapons she slipped into the dress and headed out to Korosensei who was snacking on some chips he found, "Could you help out one of your beloved pupils?" she asked turning her back to him. Where a zipper laid waiting for his assistants in bringing it up.

Feeling it zip up, she turned to him with a smile and held out her arms, "Well…you're the first to see so tell me what you think?" she asked him shyly. It had been a while since she gotten so dressed up for one of these galas, she was hoping she didn't do too bad.

Giving her a look over, Korosensei's smile grew, "You're as pretty as a queen!" he told her warmly.

Smiling back, she walked over and hugged him, "Thank you Korosensei!" she said.

* * *

Both boys arrived with just enough time for them to wait for the limo to take them to the junction and both sat in her living room looking very dashing and debonair.

Nagisa wore a simple black suit but in place of a plain white dress shirt underneath she got him a dark blue but stuck with a black tie. He was clean cut and looking like a perfect gentleman. He was a pocket-size Japanese James Bond. The only complain she had about him was when he first arrived his hair had been down and pulled back in a low ponytail. Something he fixed right away, his mother apparently had him wear his hair down but once he was behind her door he went to the bathroom and fixed his hair into the pigtails he felt comfortable in.

Karma wore a black suit as well and Minako found herself rather smitten with him in a suit and tie…well minus a tie actually. In his usual manner he wore his suit in a much more relax fashion, where Nagisa had his jacket button up Karma's was left wide open showing off his opened collared blood red dress shirt. He was the relax playboy, rather than James Bond, he was playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne and she was loving his look. When he first came she was embarrassed to say she actually sat back stunned by how nice he looked, something he enjoyed immensely.

While she acted like a dork over his appearance, he took in her appearance with quiet appreciation.

Now the boys sat with their masquerade masks in hand joined by Itona who accompanied them in annoying the crap out of her. They weren't teasing her or anything but Minako could feel all their eyes on her and it just felt embarrassing. Turning to them, she glared, "Stop staring!" she snapped.

"No," they all said together

Grimacing, she crossed her arms, "Why not! It's not like you've never seen me in a dress before," she said feeling a bit flustered. Hell, both Karma and Nagisa had seen her as a Lolita bunny so she didn't know why they were staring so much considering the bunny had to be a hell of a lot more interesting. As for Itona…well she had a bad habit of walking around in short, shorts…she had qualms with showing off her stomach but no so much her legs. She liked her legs and was rather proud of them.

True they were nowhere near Hinata-chan's level of nice but she still liked them.

That was beside the point though, they were making her feel like she was naked.

Smiling Nagisa shrugged, "I don't know how to describe it," he told her.

Snorting, Itona point to her, "I do, I know your girly but your mostly a tomboy girly…you put on dresses and but you also lug around dangerous weapons and threaten to castrate people you don't like with your shining sword…now you just look like a girl…a real girl," he said just staring.

"…You really are a pretty princess," said Karma smirking while Nagisa smiled in agreement.

Glowering at them, Minako crossed her arms, "…Karma…don't make me hurt you," she griped.

Letting his smirk grown, he nodded, "You should go to galas more often; you get feisty! I like feisty," he said making her blush.

"Shut up!" she snapped earning a laugh from him and a chuckle from Nagisa.

She almost leaped with joy when the door rang and she was able to get away from their stares, she knew they weren't making fun of her but she still didn't want to be stared at. It embarrassed her, true she got stared at a lot and for different reasons at that. Kids stared because some had never see blond hair or they were in the story book stage and thought she was Cinderella. Adults stared because they either thought she was a foreigner and they never saw one up close and personal or gazed at her disapprovingly thinking she was some kind of delinquent. Boys were usually due to attraction, or Rio was doing something embarrassing to her. Girls…well those stares varied greatly. She had hateful stares, envious stares, admiring stares, confusion stares, and curious stares, basically all.

Opening door, Minako was blow away for a second time that night when she got a look at Asano, just like Karma she found she liked the way he looked in a suit. He wore a black suit with his jacket all button up over his golden dress shirt and had his tie tucked away perfectly. He was a dashing prince in his suit…the boy looked good.

She was seriously starting to think her parents cheated by engaging her to this jerk…this very attractive, cocky jerk.

Looking off to the side she found Ren with his usual smile and he wore his suit like Karma only with a tie but he kept his jacket open revealing his dark purple dress shirt. It seemed everyone would be following her theme in dressing Nagisa-kun. Not that she was bother by it. Regular suit and shirts got so boring so she was happy to see Ren and Asano were giving her some color. Then she caught a flash of movement and found a nervous Araki coming up the walk way to her house dressed like Ren only with a dark brown dress shirt instead of his purple.

"Minako-chan!" said Ren taking the lead and stepping causing her to back up a step to let them in, before she could make a comment sarcastic or otherwise he pulled a small digital camera and snapped a photo of her. Looking at it for a second he smiled before looking at her, "For you father and brother," he said without another word to her, passing by going to the living room.

Standing stunned for a second that was quickly replaced by irritation and Minako let out a growl, "Will people stop doing THAT!" she snapped chasing after.

Sighing from his position, Asano just shook his head, "…Great…she sounds like she's in a lovely mood," he said moodily. Like this night wasn't going to be awkward enough, not even a day after his failed confession. Then he got snubbed by her earlier today and now he had to be with her while she was all pretty and hating him…fate really hated him.

Hearing Araki close the door he looked over and found him still looking rather blown away. Rather than feed him the lie he gave Seo he just went ahead and gave him the dirty details. Just held back on telling him how he felt about Minako…although he had a feeling Araki knew. He was pretty observant and seemed to know things without them ever telling him. A feature Asano always liked about him, "…It gets easier to take," he told him, clapping his shoulder before heading in.

He felt a little guilty dragging him along but if he brought Seo…Minako would hate him more than she already did and he couldn't bring Koyama because his darling _fiancé_ made his friend very nervous. He had some serious aversion to foreigners. Heading in he stopped at the archway into the living room when he eyes landed on Minako's guest and one of them in particular made him want to scream.

Akabane sat on the couch like he owned it with a smug look in his eye. Feeling his eye twitch, he felt furious and surprisingly hurt too. Did she hate him so much that she would invite Akabane and act all lovey dovey with him just to show she hated him. Ripping his eyes from Akabane he turned to Minako who was busy trying to take the camera from Ren who held it up above his head. "Damn it! Give me that!" she shouted jumping up and down attempting to snatch it from his fingers.

However, even with the heels she was nowhere near Ren's height.

After minutes of this Ren finally threw Minako off his scent and tucked the camera away safely before taking to the front getting everyone's attention. Smiling out at everyone with his usual ease, he sighed, "Right…well first let's get down to what tonight entails. Minako…your dad said be polite and dance with anyone who ask…including you know who. He would also like you to dance with Asano-kun at least a couple of times. Akabane-san…please don't get into any fights, it will reflect back on Minako and her father so if you have any frustrations try to hold them in. Everyone else…don't get drunk because they will be offering alcohol and they do offer it to us despite us being minors," he said casually a smile staying on his face as he gave out instructions.

Waiting a moment or two, he nodded happy that no one was protesting before turning to Minako, "Now…kindly remove your weapons," he told her.

Without missing a beat, Minako scowled at him, "Make me," she challenged.

Shrugging his smile still in place and looking completely unbothered, Ren sighed, "Well I asked like they wanted, so at least try to refrain from burning something," he told her before looking toward the front when a horn sounded, "Ah good, the limo's here. We timed it just right," he said taking his leave grabbing the still dazed Araki. He left them all behind as he headed out, even Asano as taken back by how fast Ren took charge and gave out orders. Also at how easily he was taking all this, even Akabane was noticeably stiffer obviously a little weirded out by all of this.

Although be honest Ren his senior in this, but still to take it so casually and easily. Not only that too, he was a little surprised by his friend. He had never seen him take charge once. He was always the behind man, the smooth talker. He always let others take the lead and just played the supporting man. Hearing a small laugh, he looked at Minako with the remaining boys and found a wide smile on the blondes face and a little twinkle in her eyes. "…He said try not too…oh I'll _try_," she said with an evil little snicker and then she followed after with a little skip to her step.

Letting out a worried sigh Nagisa watched Minako leave, "…If I wasn't worried before I am now," he said obvious not liking how happy that mention of fire made her.

…was Ren not joking about her being a pyro that day during waltz class?

"You guys might want to take these," said Itona from behind.

Turning to him, Asano caught a small object the boy threw to each other them and when he opened his hand he found a pocket sized fire extinguisher in his hand and his eyebrow just soared high...seriously! He thought her being a pyro was a joke, he thought it was a strange joke but a joke none the less! Ren was for real? Minako was actually a pyromaniac?!

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	33. Thirty-Three

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Assassination Classroom and I wish everyone an early Happy New Year. Now I hope you enjoyed the party and the surprise guest at the end! **

**Well without further delay enjoyed and I do not own Assassination Classroom. I'm also sad that its nearing it end...I loved it do and I really hope well sorry don't want to spoil it for anyone but I'm hoping for a certain outcome I know many others are probably hoping for as well. Anyway I kind of hope they show the other students namely the Class A usual's and what they think of Class E's secret. Especially since that was Asano's original goal to discover that secret.**

* * *

It had been quite some time since she last attended a gala and she was quickly given a reminder of why she had been weaseling out of these things. The fakeness of it all, the venom lace compliments, and the sugar loaded insults. Nothing was real and nothing was sincere. The air was always so heavy and the second felt like minutes and she had only arrived. Even when she brought Rio these events were awful and seemed to last an eternity.

When she had been younger and it was her, Usagi, and Ren it had been fun. They were to young to get caught up in the adult nonsense and more than often just left the party to play. More than often they spent all their time exploring the rest of the building the gala was held in. Maybe that was what helped brought about her love of horror. Usagi would cling to Ren who would put on a brave face and try to be the prince he always wanted to be and protect his princess.

End the end though she would be the brave one and explore the hard halls and rooms ahead of them giving them the clear that it was safe and would find the lights for them. She never minded it though, she loved exploring the dark making believe that there were trying to escape a demon's lair. She would fight her way past the demons and acted as Ren and Usagi's faithful knight. Usually she let Ren get capture till Usagi gave her that tearful expression that always ensured she got her way.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over and found herself side by side with Asano and Ren stood behind them with hands on each of their shoulders, "Minako you need to go chat with everyone for a little…you know who to hit and your dad said to introduce Asano as your fiancé. It doesn't matter what happens in the future right now he is your fiancé and we both know you're better off telling everyone that too," he said.

Sighing, Minako nodded with a sour expression before peeking over to Nagisa and Karma. Both were reacting differently, Karma gazed out at the guest with a measured look. No doubt concluding for himself who to avoid and who he could tolerate. Nagisa-kun though, was looking lost. She didn't want to ditch them so soon into the party, true it wouldn't be the whole time but they just got here.

Seeing her looked, Ren leaned over and smiled, "Don't worry I'll take care of them…after all right now they aren't members of Class E, just as I'm not a member of Class A. All of us are your guest," he told her reassuringly, no hint of lie in his expression.

Giving him a nod she turned to Nagisa and Karma, "I'll be back soon, I just have to greet a few of my father's associates," she told them.

Nodding, giving her an easy-going smile Nagisa made no noise of protest, "I guess have fun?!" he said unsure what to say.

Karma did however, "Don't going bailing on us at midnight Cinderella," he told her casually heading off into the party with Nagisa trailing after him.

Smiling after them, she turned to Ren, "Keep Mei away from Nagisa-kun please," she told him before turning to Asano, holding out her hand for him. First her fellow blond gazed at her almost like he didn't realize she was there before he once more composed himself and took her hand. He had been rather quiet, something she found quite odd considering he was himself. Heading out with him, he slipped into his charming mode and joined her in the greetings.

They didn't really say much to each other but they spoke to all of the men she knew that worked with her papa. She did as Ren told her and introduced Asano as her fiancé. The topics they discussed with each of them ranged from where her father was, how Izaya was, and if their wives were at the party the engagement. The entire time, Asano was polite and charming. He compliment the wives who practically fell in love with him and all the men looked happy that he would be her husband. That he would be their future boss, because no one saw her as the boss.

…seriously she was getting tired of this bitterness inside of her.

Shaking it out of her head, Minako felt glad that they were at the last couple which mean that this unwanted conversing was finally about to come to an end. She could tell Asano was getting tired of it as well. He apparently was as much a fan of small talk as her. She didn't really get the merit of doing this either, it wasn't as if they doing business. Just stupid small talk getting a good-bye at last Minako jumped when music filled the ballroom. Looking out at the dance floor, Watanabe-san and his wife smiled before looking down at them, "Well it looks like you two get the chance to dance!" said his wife.

Feeling her smile freeze, Minako looked over toward Asano and found him staring at her with those chilling brown eyes of his. Seriously…it wasn't till him, she even knew brown eyes could be chilling she always thought they could only be warm. A perk of having brown eyes she thought. Turning to her, his eyes never changing Asano gave her a dashing princely smile and held out a hand for her, "Shall we Minako-chan?" he asked her.

Giving him back a smile, although far more nervous than his own composed smile, Minako nodded and took his hand. Bowing her head to Watanabe-san and his cooing wife, Minako was quickly dragged out to the dance floor where she and Asano took place with everyone else. Looking around nervously, she finally turned to Asano and felt her stomach roll. He was livid.

Frowning, she gazed at him feel cross herself, seriously what did he have to be pissed about! It wasn't like he was suffering alone in this. She hated this as much as he hated this! If not more considering she knew how these evenings usually went. She had been to more than he had, far more, "What is your problem?!" she snapped once everyone began to move.

Glowering at her, he slowly sunk into the dance with her and gave a humorless laugh, "What's my problem…excellent question?!" he hissed sounding ready to lay into her. He gave her no chance to comment, just as the dance went into full swing so did Asano, "Do you hate me so much you would invite Akabane here just to punish me! What are you going to do later, make out with him in a closet and have you little runt of a friend set me up to walk in on it! I have never done anything to you to deserve to have punishment like that done to me! The most you could do to me in return is blackmail and threaten me! Not stab me through my heart!" he spat looking like a madman as fury and hurt exploded from within him.

Getting spun by Asano, Minako was actually struck speechless. Taking a deep breath, Asano pulled her back and instead of trying to compose himself he went on. For once she was finally being shown the guy behind his mask of perfection, "Confessing to you wasn't easy Minako! I've never confessed to a girl and in case you haven't notice I'm not all that good with them…with you. I'm sorry if that kiss upset you but you calling me a liar and telling me you hated me, it made me desperate!" he told her.

Dancing in silence, Minako felt fresh guilt touch her but still she couldn't forgive him for two things, the first him stealing her first boy kiss and the second him thinking she would use Karma. Taking a measured breath, she stared him in the eye, "I don't hate you Asano," she said quietly. First she would get that out there. Feeling him relax ever so slightly she continued, "I don't hate you, as for Karma being here. How dare you think I would ever use him like that! Using someone like that means you could care less about them and I care about him. I brought him here because I enjoy being with him, just like I enjoy being with Nagisa-kun!" she snapped.

Frowning, Asano spun her again and this time dipped her, "What was I supposed to think?" he asked.

Glaring at him when she came back up, Minako stomped her foot down on his, "Well one, don't assume I'm a hateful bitch! For someone who's supposed to like me you sure do like to think the worst of me," she snapped while he limped for a step or two.

Grimacing, he glared at her, "I'm new at this!" he snapped.

"No excuse," said Minako annoyed.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Fine, I'm sorry for saying what I did and for thinking it…now do you believe me?" he asked going from rolling his eyes to gazing at with those vulnerable brown eyes.

Frowning, Minako went quite as they dance together. The song was coming to an end so she was going to have to speak up or suffer through another dance. She doubted Asano would even let her leave till she finally at last gave him an answer, "…I believe you," she said at long last.

"And?" he asked eager.

"And what?" she asked him annoyed with his pushiness.

Scowling, he squeezed her hands a little tightly as his eager look turned rather menacing once more, "And how do you feel about me!" he snapped like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, she shook her head, "I don't know! You haven't exactly been kind to me in case you forgot! You've blackmailed me, threatened me, used me, act like you intend to force me to marry you, and even stole my first kiss! Yet even with all those bad things you have shown me kindness and protected me, even let me see sides of you I never thought existed. You also don't treat me like an invalid like the rest of my family, so I don't know how I feel about you. All I know is I don't hate you and I find you attractive," she said scowling.

He gazed at her for a second before frowning, "I did not take your first kiss," he said.

Looking at him annoyed, she rolled her eyes at him, "I think I would know if a boy took my first kiss Asano!" she said.

He didn't accept that though just kept watching her looking for a lie, "I saw you kissing Akabane at the athletic festival! And I told you to call me Gakushū," he snapped.

Feeling her jaw drop, Minako quickly closed it and fumed. So that's why he kissed her, not only to try and prove himself to her but hey, if Karma-kun kissed her that meant he could. Only she and Karma didn't kiss! Feeling the song stop, she gave him her Terasaka glare, "I didn't kiss Karma-kun…he stole my cookie! Now, since your acting like a five year old guess what…you're on time out!" she snapped.

At that moment a couple came up to them roughly their age, the boy was tall with curly dark brown hair with hints of copper red in it and he had nice green eyes, "May I have this dance," he asked holding out a hand for her.

Turning to him with a bright smile, she nodded, "Yes you may," she said taking his hand and leaving behind Asano. Walking away, she paused about halfway and look back with flaming eyes to make sure he knew how pissed she was, she was going to pound the nail all the way in. "See you…_Asano_!" she said putting extra oomph on the name he wanted her to stop using.

Heading off and getting swooped up into yet another dance, Minako couldn't help but question how someone so smart could be so dumb when it came to women. Seriously, even Karma would know not to say something like that and he probably had even less experience with girls! "Stupid Asano," she cursed under her breath.

* * *

Nagisa felt uncomfortable.

All the eyes, everyone kept looking over and he seemed to be the only on bothered by any of it for some reason. Girls came and flirted with Ren and for a bit Karma too, but they quickly moved on at Karma's lack of interest in them. Araki disappeared at some point but due to Ren's lack of concern he assumed everything was alright, then there was Asano.

He sat with them looking like he ate an entire lemon.

They had been here for about two hours. Minako did her meet and greet then had a dance with Asano and when he watched the two he could tell they were fighting. After that, Minako was swept up for dance after dance after dance. Boys their age and older, men old enough to be her father or grandfather, and even little children ask to dance with her. Not that he could blame them, Minako was a splendid dancer who didn't move but rather glided. Her steps weren't separate but rather single and each an extension of the other, she flowed like fluid.

She was a wonderful dancer, with a beautiful smile and each time she left her partner he found the guy charmed. "The way those guys look, I'm starting to think Minako can be as charming as Bitch-sensei when the time calls for it," said Karma watching her with him. She was already being called up for another dance although this time they found her declining as she made her way toward them.

Smiling, Nagisa looked over, "She should try and use that charm on you-know-who…I bet if it was one of his own students it would work twice as well as a pretty busty girl," he said.

Smirking, Karma nodded, "And if it doesn't then we always have more dirt on him!" he said evilly.

Chuckling at that, Nagisa looked up when Minako finally reached them and at once her pleasant expression morphed into a miserable one, "I can't feel my feet," she whined plopping into the chair between them. Before she fully relaxed though she turned to Ren, "I know he said everyone but I already danced with him and my feet hurt," she told him.

Smiling Ren waved his hand, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said casually.

Catching Minako's eye, Nagisa smiled at her, "You're quite the socialite!" he teased.

Laughing, the blonde girl gave a sluggish point to herself, "Yeah, when Papa use to bring all of us to these things me and Usagi made quite the splash. Everyone wanted to see the blue-eye blonde twins, we got the whole experience pinched cheeks, cooing and coddling, and everyone wanted a dance. I liked it when I was a child, because dancing was standing on somebodies feet while they danced and dancing with kids was ring around the posy," she told him.

Looking out, Nagisa let his smile soften, "You're a pretty good dancer despite not liking it. You're so graceful," he said amazed.

Beaming over at the petite boy Minako laughed, "Ah Nagisa! Your making me blush!" she said.

Looking out, he took in everything, "So do you still come to these with your dad sometimes?" he asked her curious.

Feeling her smile dim, Minako gazed out at the dancing couples and sighed, "…I wish," she muttered, pushing away the unwanted feelings of abandonment and resentment. She turned to a waiting Nagisa, "My papa is very busy with work…so I just don't see him too much. That's why I come to these things because he's working," she said. He was always working, after everything that happened he threw himself into his business which was why it grew so large. Then when he hit his impasse with Izaya he started staying overseas more…

…she felt like he was running away from them, but mostly her.

It was harder to forget the tragedy of their lives with her hanging around. While both her and Makoto would remind him of mama…only she could remind him of the daughter he lost. Make him feel like a failure because no matter what he wouldn't forget Usagi with her face staring back at him.

…this is why it should have been her.

She should have died that day, not Usagi.

Feeling herself tipping toward that feeling of depression, Minako forced on a smile and stood up holding out a hand for Nagisa, "Want to dance Nagisa-kun?" she asked him happily.

Looking at her surprised, he frowned, "Um what about your feet?" he asked.

Laughing, she waved him off, "Eh, I'll just regret it on the way home," she told him casually.

Keeping on his frown, Nagisa looked out at the dancefloor nervously, "I don't know…I don't actually know how to dance," he confessed.

Grabbing his hand, Minako sent him a wink, "I'll teach you, it's easy," she told him and without another word she pulled him off to the dancefloor where they joined the couples. Looking around nervously, Nagisa found they were in a more secluded spot on the floor with younger children. He guessed she was going to start her lesson were the traffic wasn't as demanding. "First things first, stand straight," she said forcing him up. Nodding in approval, Minako stepped close to him where there was only maybe an inch between them. Then she grabbed his right hand and placed it on her lower back before resting her own on his shoulder and the grabbed his left with hers.

The next few minutes Nagisa spent a few pain staking minutes accidently stumbling over Minako's feet before he started to get it. Watching his own feet, Nagisa smiled and looked up when he and Minako began to dance at long last, "Now when you go home you can tell your mom I taught you to dance," she told him amused.

Nodding at that, Nagisa followed Minako's steps as she directed them toward the main floor and at once they were swooped up and moving. Feeling a tad nervous, he stumbled over her feet a few more minutes but quickly got back on track with Minako's help. "Can I ask you a question?" Minako questioned him out of the blue.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa nodded, "Ask away!" he told her happily.

Smiling at first, a nervous look touched Minako after a minute, "If I announce my assassination plan to everyone do you think they would be willing to try it…even if it turns out to be a horror assassination plan?" she asked him nervously. She knew this aspect of herself was a bit freaky and less than desirable, she got lots of mix reviews when she how her summer assassination video.

Seeing Nagisa's smile drop, he frowned as he thought it over and finally at last a smile came back to him, "I'm not going to lie to you…horror kind of scares me, but I would be willing to join in because as long as we all work together any plan is possible. So I would join…even if I get covered in goat's blood," he said giving her a chuckle.

Smiling, Minako laughed herself before with a teasing smile she sighed, "Oh Nagisa…goats blood is expensive I'll be using cow and pigs blood!" she told him amused.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her, "I would really like to know what got you involved with horror…it just doesn't fit you in the slightest," he said gazing at her.

Looking at him, Minako couldn't bring herself to smile back as he gazed at her. She didn't want Nagisa to see that fake image of her that everyone in the main school saw. That stupid princess persona that the boys liked and the girls hated. She wanted him and everyone in class to see her as herself, a temperamental queen who had a sly side with a taste for violence and horror. Sighing, she frowned and heard him say her name, "…I always wonder why people think I shouldn't like horror. Karasuma-sensei said the same thing not too long ago too…said it didn't fit my image. What makes you guys think that, if anything you shouldn't be surprised I like horror," she said with a frown.

Feeling his surprised gaze she just slipped away into her memories, Minako found herself traveling back to the day her life took a crack at a horror story. She could smell the coppery scent of Usagi's blood, the breathlessness she felt as she screamed and cried, the stickiness of the blood. The fear, the horror, the emptiness and then as quick as it all came to her it shattered when a small voice called out to her, "Minako-chan!" cried Nagisa pulling her back.

Blinking as she came back, Minako found Nagisa gazing at her concerned, "Minako…are you alright," he questioned nervously. It was like he knew she went to a dark place.

Shaking her head, Minako forced back on a smile, "Sorry I just got a flash back of some horror movie I watched; there was a girl like me. She didn't look the way she was, she turned out to be a complete and total monster but unlike me she did try to hide her true nature," she told him quietly.

Seeing doubt flicker through Nagisa's eyes, he didn't call her out instead just followed her lie, "Why was she like that?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako laughed, "She was a Snow White story…with a big twist. She was very pretty and everyone told her that, she loved her mother very much and then she died. That was the first straw, then her father remarried and the stepmother…she was mentally ill. She would torture the girl in three ways: sexually, mentally, and physically. She hated her for being prettier than her so she would hurt her and belittle her but she was also attracted to her…she would do very bad things to her. Eventually the girl got so messed up she decided she would make the world suffer for what she suffered. The snow white knock off thought it was only right that her pain be shared. She would go out, make friends and get boyfriends then bring them home…that's when the horror show would begin," said Minako remembering that old movie.

"…That sounds a little messed up," Nagisa said honestly.

Laughing, she nodded, "Yeah it is…I should probably talk to my therapist instead of just staring since I like this crap so much…maybe there really is something wrong with me," she said, half serious.

Snorting, Nagisa sighed, "Nah your fine the way you are…just be more honest," he told her with a look that made her feel like he knew all her secrets.

Sighing, Minako shook her head with a smile, "Nagisa…you're scary," she said surprising him.

* * *

Heading out with everyone, Minako took a deep breath as the cool humid air filled up her lungs. With the party inside being just boring, she thought it be best to bring Nagisa and Karma out. The garden was open to the party but for the most part it was completely empty. Still it had been decorated and made beautiful. Flowers in their last bloom before winter littered the place and fairy lights had been put out sneakily making the garden look like it was glittering.

It was pretty.

Walking through the winding paths with both boys they talked about the upcoming trials of the semester, namely the test that would being coming upon them before they knew it. Then it tailed off toward Korosensei and assassinating him. Walking side by side with Karma, Minako gazed up at him while he talked about the possibility of using Bitch-sensei to distract Korosensei long enough to trap him. It wouldn't be that hard to convince her to help, she had no qualms about using her assets.

Looking over with mischievous look, Karma grinned, "I don't suppose you have anything with your sister we could use?" he asked her his golden orbs flashing with wickedness.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "Please modesty is not a part of my sister's vocabulary. Despite growing up in Japan she is not conservative," she told him. Sighing, she shook, "She has lots of pictures that Korosensei would find very pleasing and I can get her to take any kind of picture. My sister is very proud of her body and will always show it off whether I ask her too or not," she told him.

Nodding Karma looked back to tell Nagisa something only to pause when he found the space behind them empty of the smaller boy. "…Where Nagisa go…when did he leave," he said looking around confused before getting an annoyed look. Peering over, he gave Minako a accusing look, "Your very distracting today Minako," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Minako quickly gave a frowned, "What!" she exclaimed.

Smirking, he shook his head, "Looking all pretty, you've distracted me today," he said accusingly before walking away.

Floundering for a second, Minako smiled and instead tucked her arms behind her back, "I'm taking that as a compliment despite the tone," she said amused.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Karma slumped slightly, "Either something caught Nagisa's eye or he's trying to be thoughtful and give us time alone…" he said his voice not really telling her whether he liked that or not. Looking over, Minako found Karma's shoulders were slightly tense despite the fact he was standing before her slouch.

Smiling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone before pulling up the screen to his blushing picture. Yanking on the end of his shirt, she shoved it into his face the moment he turned and at once his eyes widen as a faint blush touched him. Smiling teasingly, Minako pulled away the phone and gave him a sly look, "No need to be tense Karma-kun! I don't bite!" she cooed.

Getting his glare she laughed and just walked away, "Its only fun when I teased you," he said following after her.

Looking back with a smirk, she gave him a coy look, "Then would you like me to stop," she asked him batting her eyes.

Staying quiet for a moment, Karma grinned, "I never said that…" he said lightly.

Sharing a laugh with him, Minako looked over with a smile, "Thanks again for coming with me tonight…I know it wasn't an appealing offer to come with Asano, Ren, and Araki being here as well," she said thankfully. She knew it couldn't be any fun coming to a boring event with a bunch of jerks like them for company, she wouldn't have blamed Nagisa and him for ditching her upon seeing who they would have for company.

Chuckling, Karma gave her a smile, "Minako…you have a talent for making even hell seem pleasing and possible," he told her amused.

Frowning, Minako looked over, "The chairman told me that once," she muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Karma shrugged, "When he tell you that?" he asked.

Leading Karma over to a ring of stone benches surrounding a fountain littered with swans, Minako frowned, "After our first fight with Class A…he came to me after I told all the boys in Class C I wouldn't be returning, showed up and started spouting off some nonsense. Then basically told me how he uses his students to bring more students. I was one while Megu and Isogai use to be ones as well. He said I embody the spirt of a real princess and have the ability to make bad things seem okay," she told him.

Snorting, Karma shook his head, "Well he wasn't wrong…but still it's weird how he keeps seeking you out. Even if he's friends with your dad and currently your father-in-law…it's just odd, I would like to know what he's up too because this goes beyond his precious school. I doubt he's into children," he muttered with a scowl.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch at the child mark, Minako took a deep breath and cooled herself because she would not get annoyed. She knew she was a maturing young woman and that's all that mattered, hell she had the body of one! Focusing on the swan, Minako frowned and thought over Karma's word about the chairman. It was a little weird how he kept coming to her…teasing her, playing with her, almost acting as if she was his own child. Even before all this she saw him more than the average student at their school. Every time she came back from the hospital he somehow ran into her to ask how she was doing. Sometimes he even sought her out when she was in the music room, slipping in while she played the piano, then made himself at home for a couple of minutes.

She seriously doubted it was anything of the sexual persuade…it just did not fit and she had seen his wife. That woman was gorgeous with a capital G and despite his faults she would never attach adulterer or pedophile to him, but then again sometimes it was the last person you expect. Still she doubted it in this case, he never made anything close to a sexual remark to her.

Sighing, she frowned, "He probably is just trying to groom me into a perfect daughter-in-law like he grooms Asano," she told him, it was the only thing that made sense to her. He concerned himself with her because in his eye she was his daughter-in-law without a doubt. He chose her to marry his son and in his mind when he made a choice that was final. No ifs, ands, or buts.

"So your plan for Korosensei…what is it?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako looked over, "…I'm going to turn Korosensei's life into a horror story! If I or anyone else was to act like they had been attack and used for an experiment or anything like that. Well he would be suspicious and on guard. So it would be hard to scare him or even surprise him. I kind of killed that for all of us, but I was watching some movies when it came to me," she said eager.

"What came to you?" he asked.

Grinning she looked over, "Humans are far by scarier than any monster or science experiment gone wrong!" she told him.

Smiling, he nodded, "That's definitely true," he said.

"Glad you think so too!" she said happily.

"So who's going to star in this assassination plan of yours?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako sat back and shrugged, "Not sure, at first I was going to ask you or Nagisa, but after Okajima's comment about my flirting with Korosensei I think it should be a girl. After he said what he did I modified it. So now my plan in part will be seducing Korosensei…I mean in a way. So it'll work best with a girl. So anyone who's up to the task will get the job. I figure we brainstorm together and see what everyone else thinks. I don't even know if they'll agree to do the plan and we need everyone. It will involve everyone," she said, feeling slightly nervous. Nagisa looked pretty creeped out by the thought of her plan.

"They'll do it," he said reassuringly.

Frowning, Minako looked over with a slightly vulnerable expression, "You sure…I mean this part of me is creepy, I bet after I tell everyone they're going to look at me like I'm a freak. Which maybe I am, I know this is one of my less desirable traits," she said sighing.

Watching her, Karma shook his head, "I don't believe in less desirable traits…I mean do you find my troublemaking to be a less desirable trait?" he asked.

Sitting up, Minako shook her head, "No! Of course not, it's part of what makes you, you!" she said.

Smirking at that Karma reached over and flicked her forehead, "There you go, your penchant for horror isn't a less desirable trait. It's just a part of what makes you, you," he said.

Looking away embarrassed, Minako blushed, "It's not the same, they don't think like me," she said.

Smiling, Karma shrugged, "So what, we all have stuff that creeps each other out. They think I'm a weirdo for torturing people the way I do, but it doesn't bother me. Just because were friends doesn't mean we aren't going to creep each other out…it happens. It's a part of friendship," he said.

Watching him quietly, Minako nodded, "…I know that…I just can't help it. I'm still getting use to things with Class E. It used to be back in the main school I couldn't show anything but what the boys expected, if I didn't then I would go back to being alone. Not to mention the girl's bullying would get a million times worse. It's still a little hard to get use to the fact that Class E isn't superficial," she told him honestly. Back in the main school she didn't show any part of herself she thought would be taken wrong, hence why no one but Rio knew what she was really like.

No one knew about her love of horror, her temper, her violent tendencies, or her pyromania. They saw only her kindness, her politeness, and the lessons that had been drilled into her head in finishing school. She never even dare show her true self to the main school.

Nodding, Karma watched fountain for a little bit before standing up and turning to Minako with his hand out for her, "So you danced with Nagisa, do I get a dance…Cinderella?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako took his hand and gave a small curtsy, "It would be my pleasure…but can you even dance?" she asked. Getting a secretive smile from Karma, Minako was pulled close and give a surprise when he directed her into the proper position to start the dance, "Never mind, you seem to know what you're doing," she said chuckling.

Shrugging casually Karma started them off, "It's not hard to get; I got the gist of it all watching you dance with all those geezers. I might not be able to do the spinning quite as well…but I'll get the hang of it eventually if you decide to keep bringing me to these," he said.

Laughing, Minako smiled, "I give you an open invitation, papa can't say much considering you didn't do anything bad…you didn't do anything bad right?" she questioned him cautiously. Smirking, Karma didn't answer and instead just spun her, sighing at that Minako chose to ignore it and continue with the pleasant dance. As long as he didn't get caught she didn't care, "Whatever…as long as it can't be traced back to you I don't care," she said happily.

Giving her his casual smile, Karma watched her amused, "Nothing can ever be pinned on me Cinderella, part of the reason the chairman always hated dealing with me. When I finally gave him a good enough reason to get rid of me he was almost smiling with real joy," he said dancing with her.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Geez just how much of a troublemaker were you?!" she asked gleefully.

"I was the best…they'll write songs about me someday!" he said jokingly

* * *

The rest of the evening wasn't all that bad, Asano stayed quite most of it which gave Minako time to think over things and she decided it was time to start fresh. They both made each other pissed and Asano was as much new at all this as her. So she would tell him before he left that tomorrow they would start fresh, he would like her and she would be unknown in her feelings.

The best part of the night, aside from the dance in the garden, was that she didn't see a hide or hair of Niito which was a good ball in her book. Leaning back in the leather cushions of the limo, Minako felt Nagisa snoozing against her fast asleep while Karma eyed him with an evil look. "Touch him and this limo burns," she told the red head.

"Oh come on I'll do cat whiskers!" said Karma pulling out his marker.

Pulling out one of the lighters Karma gave her, one with a crocus flower painted on it, Minako lite it up with a smile, "Go ahead…I dare you!" she challenged him.

Sighing, Ren leaned over and blew out the flame before planting himself between Karma and Nagisa, "Lets try to end the evening without flames…," he said lightly.

Pouting, Minako frowned, "Spoil sport," she said with a humph.

Hearing a nervous chuckle, Minako gazed over and found a nervous Araki watching her with a slight smile, "So you really do like fire…I thought that was a joke," he said amused.

Crossing his legs, Karma looked over to Araki who peered at him with a scowl in place but a touch of fear in his eyes. Even if he thought himself better he knew not to mess with Karma. Eyeing him casually there was something in Karma's eyes that told Araki he best watch himself, "You got a problem with Cinderella's like for flames?" he asked him smiling.

Frowning and shifting in his seat nervously Araki shook his head, "No…I just thought it was surprising is all…Minako-chan never really show anything like that when she was in school with us. I just find it interesting is all," he said eyeing Karma wearily.

Smiling casually, Ren chuckled, "Minako doesn't like to reveal her true colors, she's self-conscious," he said happily.

Grimacing, Minako glared at Ren, "If you don't shut up I'll make you unconscious," she snapped.

Patting her head, Ren just smiled, "So, you went through the evening without a single act of violence that means you get a prize right?" he asked her casually.

Perking up, Minako smiled, "Oh yeah! I do don't I, I totally forgot that!" she said giddy.

"You get a prize for attending these things?" asked Asano finally speaking up.

Looking over at him, Minako could see the disbelief in his eyes and she didn't really blame him because it would probably be a cold day in hell before the chairman awarded him like that. Giving Asano a nod, she sat up a little straighter making sure not to rouse Nagisa, "Yeah, he's always done that, he probably does it out of guilt," she said shrugging.

"…Girls have it so easy when it comes to dads," said Asano scowling.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "Not really…mine does it because he feels guilty at never being around and because of other things," she told him carefully. Guilt was a major factor in her papa's will to grant her wishes. He didn't want his children to be spoiled but he was much more lenient when it came to granting her wishes. The usually physiological stuff that parents feel when they lose a child, "Most dads are just as hard with their girls, although I imagine they're softer with them on certain subjects just like moms are with boys about certain things," she said.

Watching her, Asano crossed his arms, "Maybe it's that way for you and your father but you don't have the power of guilt with mine. The treatment he gives you could be consider special…don't know why but he seems to like you or at least he likes messing with you," he said calmly.

"Maybe the chairman is a sadist, but I understand if he is and why he choose Minako as his target…she does give the best reactions," said Karma cheerfully.

"I hate you…I hate you so much," whined Minako shaking her head.

Seriously where they actually having a conversation like this?! "Could we not talk about the chairman I have a doctor's appointment soon and I rather not get bitch at about my blood pressure. Control your nerves he says…I like to see him control his nerves with Satan smiling at him," she griped.

"You're so touched," said Ren sighing.

"You're touched!" yelled Minako startling Nagisa awake.

"Are we there yet!" he asked looking around blurry eyed.

* * *

The night air got even chiller, there was also the heavy smell of moisture in the air. It would probably be raining in the morning. Maybe now she would finally get to see a big head Korosensei! She heard about it of course from Rio, so she was curious to see it. Watching the sky as the big grey clouds rolled on by, not quite crackling with thunder quite yet but no doubt soon.

Turning to Nagisa and Karma, Minako smiled, "Thanks again for coming with!" she said.

Smiling, Nagisa shook his head, "It's no problem, thanks for teaching me to dance," he said.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "No problem…if you need me to stop by and tell your mom in person you were a complete and total delight I'll bring cake!" she told him grinning.

Shaking his head, he headed off down the streets, "That's alright. Good night see you tomorrow," he told her.

"See you unless I die in my sleep!" she said waving goodbye.

Feeling Karma giving her a look, she looked over and found a raised eyebrow on said guy's face, "What it could happen!" she said smiling.

Rolling his eyes, he reached out and poked her on the forehead, "See ya in class, Cinderella," he said giving her a lazy wave as he walked off into the night. Watching him leave, Minako didn't turn back till he turned the corner. Once he did she turned to find Asano waving Araki good-bye and Ren was already heading inside his house shutting the door.

Before she knew it, it was just him and her.

Eyeing him, she could see the fight they had still lingering in his head. Well it was now or never and to make sure he took her serious she was do what he wanted, "Gakushū," she said quietly. His head snapped right up at that. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I had time to think and I came to the conclusion that both of us are novices when it comes to, well you know, so would you be willing to say forget the past and start over?" she asked.

Standing in front of her with a frown, Asano closed his eyes as he thought it over. Minutes passed before he finally turned to her with his answer "Fine, let's start over to before I confessed," he said.

Nodding, Minako headed toward her house before Asano grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving, "…Minako I like you," he told her. Feeling her blush come back, she looked over and found him watching her closely, "How do you feel about me," he said. He had a certain devilish look about him right now that was making her heart pick up.

Frowning, she watched him unsure what he was trying to prove, "Asa-" she started only to get cut off.

"Gakushū, just like before," he said.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Gakushū…what are you doing?" she said correcting herself.

Turning to her, he walked toward her and leaned forward, "We're starting to before I confessed, which means I haven't confessed. I like you Minako…how do you feel about me? Don't worry…this time I won't force a kiss on you, unless you start calling me a liar again of course," he said.

Watching him evenly, Minako sighed but played along, "I don't know what I feel for you, Gakushū," she told him.

Nodding, Asano turned away and down the lane, "Just so you know, I'm not letting you go till I get a truthful yes or no," he said cryptically. After that he said no more and just left, leaving Minako with an uneasy feeling in her gut. She didn't like what he said at the end, it sounded ominous…foreboding in fact and that really did bode over well for her.

Grimacing, she shook her head, she would worry about his words tomorrow. Right now she needed to check with Ritsu how her plan was going and see if Itona was still up. Heading up the walk, she found the lights were still on in the house in the living room. Well that meant Itona was still up. Heading she slipped off her shoes and entered the living room. Smiling at Itona she stretched, "You didn't have to stay up you know!" she told him happily before freezing.

Itona was looking at her nervously, sitting so stiffly he was more statue than boy. Then she felt it, someone behind her and before she could reach for a single weapon she was pull off the ground by the back of her dress, "I swear you get shorter each year," said a familiar voice in her ear. The thick English accent, the smell of orange peels and chocolate, the large strong hand lifting her.

Looking back, Minako found herself gazing at a very familiar person.

Simon Hopkins, her cousin, a boy who up till now she thought of as completely normal. Now though she knew her cousin was an assassin just like aunt and mother. Getting set down by the larger boy, Minako took him in and found she could no longer refer to her cousin as a boy. Just like Izaya he had grown into a man in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

Her cousin had grown even taller in their time apart, he was probably as tall as Grip now. His dirty blonde hair had been allowed to grow even wilder and longer. He pulled most of it back in a messy ponytail leaving his bangs to be swept to the left. His sparkling green eyes show his usual kindness but as always his stern expression made you think he was furious with you. Not only did he get taller through he had broader shoulders and even more muscles than when she saw him last. His face though had only gotten more handsome, he lost all the childlike features and replaced them with more masculine handsome features.

He looked more like Grip than ever…only while Grip was full on manly, Simon had taken a certain pretty manly with his appearance. He was a storybook prince with a twist, auntie's features no doubt soften Grip's stern features. Giving her cousin the air of a prince who decided to become a swashbuckling pirate rather than a ruler!

"Simon!" she exclaimed.

Smiling at her, but it coming out more as a smirk, Simon gave her a nod, "The one and only," he said opening up his arms for her.

Grinning, Minako ran to him and threw herself at him, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tight.

Hugging her back Simon at last stepped back and shrugged his shoulder, "It was a spurn of the moment trip…plus I needed a little time away from my mother. She's having conniptions about me meeting Grip…which by the way. Thank you, it was nice to finally know what my father looks like. To see where I got my mug from," he said a thankful look in his eye as he rubbed his chin

Laughing Minako nodded, "Don't mention is was practically faith that delivered him to me…the moment I saw him though I knew I was looking at something familiar. I had a huge dose of nostalgia when he appeared before us…you two had some similarities without even knowing each other," she told him, the more spent with Grip the more she found that linked her cousin and newfound uncle.

Before anymore words were exchanged through, a loud throat clearing broke the little world both cousin's lost themselves in. Looking over together, they found a much more relaxed Itona watching them both with a deep scowl in place. "…Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked looking a bit annoyed and perturbed by all of this.

Frowning, Minako looked up at Simon, "You didn't do anything to him did you…because I told you all about Itona," she said sternly.

Holding up his hands, Simon frowned, "I didn't do anything to the runt," he said.

Looking over to Itona for confirmation and instead got his version of what happened, "He didn't do anything but he came into the house, without my knowledge by the way. So that was a heart attack and then had me sit on the couch till you got home. Glaring at me the entire time," he said.

Frowning, Simon looked away embarrassed, "I didn't glare!" he cried.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "I see your still as awkward as ever," she said rolling her eyes.

Coming up to her side, Itona frowned, "Does that mean he wasn't glaring?" he asked annoyed.

Smiling, Minako turned to Itona and gestured to Simon, "Itona, this is my cousin Simon and I apologize if you think he was glaring…his face is just mean looking," she told him casually.

"Hey!" snapped Simon.

Frowning, Itona gave Simon a measured stare before nodding, "The lack of speech?" he asked.

"Shy," she told him amused.

Looking at her with disbelief, Itona shook his head, "A shy assassin…there's a first. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," he said waving goodnight before heading upstairs.

Bidding him good-night, Minako turned to Simon with a bright smile and found him staring at her with a frown, "…You really know," he said quietly.

Feeling her smile dim, Minako sighed but nodded her head, "Yep…I know everything. Grip and Gastro told me everything…including who killed Usagi and mama," she told him. Opening his mouth, Simon went to tell her something only for her to stop him, "Don't, it's alright, I understand why you wouldn't have said anything if you did know anything. It isn't exactly a secret you toss about and I understand that, I also don't think of you any differently Simon. You're still my cousin who I love and adore," she told him calmly. It occurred to her not long after learning everything that her aunt and cousin probably knew what happen. She was a little angry at first but she thought things over and decided it was probably for the best, there was no way she could have handle that secret then.

Giving a small chuckle, Simon rubbed the back of his neck, "…Your taking it a lot better than Izaya and your father," he told her.

Tucking her arms behind her back, Minako scowled, "…I was wondering if they knew, so this is why they banished you and auntie. They blamed you two for bringing the God of Death," she said.

Frowning, Simon nodded, "They needed to blame someone… and I don't fault them for it, it's easier to blame someone else for tragedy than to accept they had a hand in their own faith," he said.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "It still shouldn't have happened…but it doesn't matter. I know everything now and it doesn't matter to me. I love you, mama, and auntie regardless of what you do or did for a living. I've gotten to know assassins pretty well and I can't see you as evil like I'm sure the world wants people to. You just have talents that fall outside of the norm," she told him.

Smiling, Simon reached over and ruffled Minako hair, "You were always the more understanding runt of Auntie Maria's rat pack!" he said amused.

"Being understanding is a part of my charm!" she said beaming at him.

Looking over to the clock, Simon put a hand on her back and pushed her toward the stairs, "Get to bed, I'll be here tomorrow and we can talk…also if you don't think it'll be a hassle I think I might accompany you to school. Not to assassinate or I should say attempt to assassinate the target, but rather get a look at him. I bet seeing something like that is one of those once in a life time deals, if it sweetens the deal I'll even help out with assassination tips. Plus it be nice to see Rini…been awhile since I last saw her," he said amused.

Smiling, Minako snorted, "Rini…is that what you call Bitch-sensei?" she asked laughing.

Raising an eyebrow, Simon frowned, "Bitch-sensei?" he questioned.

Laughing, Minako sighed, "Um, I'll tell you tomorrow…it's gonna take a while to get back to normal and it's a bit of a story how Irina-sensei became Bitch-sensei!" she told him amused.

Nodding, Simon headed up the stairs before her, "Right…Bitch-sensei?" he said before pondering the notion of how said woman became Bitch-sensei to a bunch of middle schoolers.

Watching him head up, Minako smiled, well, it was out of the blue but she was finally getting to see Simon and later she would find out how things went with him and Grip. Not to mention introducing him to the class that would be fun, because he wasn't just any kind of cousin he was her assassin cousin! And she was in an assassin classroom…it was meant to be!

Feeling her phone buzz, Minako looked down and felt her stomach drop, '_Coming home,_' a text from no one else but big brother. "…He has got to still be watching me because this is too much of a coincidence to be chance…oh well it's time to get this out in the open. I refuse to hide the fact I still keep in touch with Simon and auntie!" she said determined.

It was time this family came to terms with auntie and Simon being a part of the family again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please!**


	34. Thirty-Four

**Hello everyone, I have a new chapter and its got some heart, it's got some answers, and it's got some drama! Not to mention a deeper look into the mind of Minako-chan! So I hope you enjoy. Also I'm gonna randomly change the cover image for a while. I was fooling around with the Anime Maker from Rinmaru Games and made a bunch of Minako's! Here's one of her as the Sailor Scout she was named for!**

**Also question for other fanfic writers, have you been having any trouble with fanfic. Some of the reviews I've received aren't showing up on the stories, I get them in my email but not on the story. Is that happening with anyone else or just me?**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

With the gala behind her and it being the weekend there was only one thing to do. Play video games all night long with Itona as the backup driver. Instead of hitting the hay she changed her clothes, washed away the makeup, rinsed out her curls. The game of choice for the night was Alice: Madness Returns, it was always a good play and she hadn't played it in a while. Sinking into the cushions of the couch as the game started up, Minako watched the opening in silence with Itona.

Itona watched in total silence till finally they were at the vault of tears, finally in the corrupted Wonderland ready to really start the game. Watching Alice travel and getting tips though her memories, Itona frowned, "I wonder what my wonderland would look like?" he questioned.

Looking over, Minako looked back at the game and smiled, "I imagine your wonderland would involve the wonders of Science Fiction come to life. It wouldn't follow Alice's Wonderland in the slightest…there would be no Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, or White Rabbit. Just Tomorrow Land meets the Future meets Terminator meets the Syfy Channel," she said.

Frowning thinking it over, Itona shrugged, "Sounds about right…but I would have the cat and the rabbit along with the rest, at least the ones I know of. I never actually read the books so I don't know all the characters…just the major players," he said. Peering over, he watched her curious, "What about you…what would your wonderland be like?" he asked.

Taking a moment to think, Minako pointed to the game, "Appearance wise my Wonderland would undoubtable look like what hers is now…just minus that awful dollhouse realm," she said shuddering.

Feeling his gaze, Minako turned to find Itona gazing at her with disbelief, "Seriously…out of everything you could be scared of its dolls?" he said.

Smiling, Minako laughed, "Sorry if it disappoints you but I dislike dolls, spiders and most bugs, and giants…I'm also not very fond of Frosty the Snowman," she told him.

"Frosty the snowman…you like Olaf how can you not like Frosty?!" he cried.

Frowning, Minako paused the game, "I know where Olaf comes from, he is made from Elsa and he represents the love between Anna and Elsa. Frosty on the other hand is just some random snowman who moves due to a magical hat. A hat of unknown origins…sorry I just don't buy it. I don't care if he sings about Christmas cheer, till I know where the hat comes from he's an unknown entity that will be regarded as trouble and possibly evil," she said.

Listening to that, Itona frowned, "That's actually smart," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Rio thought I was daft," she said happily.

Snorting, he looked over, "It's crazy you thought of it in such detail…but your reasoning is rather, how should I say this, logical? I mean if Frosty was real it would be smart to regard him with caution," he told her quietly, "So do you hate dolls for the same reason as everyone else?" he asked reaching over and grabbing the controller from her unpausing to fight the little goblin things in oversized dishware.

Sitting back watching while he played, Minako nodded, "Usagi loved dolls, she had way too many and I just hated the vapid gazes of them all on me all the time. Spiders and bugs are just creepy as hell…cannot touch them. I only tolerate butterflies, dragonflies, ladybugs, roly-polies, slugs, and worms and I don't mind gnats and flies but I do find them annoying. Then despite liking butterflies I don't like moths. As for giants…I blame Attack on Titans, I mean seriously, those giants are just creepy as hell!" she cried.

"If you hate dolls does that mean you can't watch Chucky?" Itona asked curious before passing over the controller.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "On the contrary, I watch it all the more. I like being scared! I don't watch Attack on Titans through…I can handle being scared but every time I see a single mention of that show I have dreams of being eaten and being eaten alive is a whole new kind of horror that I just can't find myself able to enjoy," she said scowling.

Nodding, Itona scowled, "I hate movies with cannibals. It's gross and just creepy, I hate it when you watch those zombie moves and the people get eaten while alive. They scream and cry as they get pulled apart, gross," he said shuddering.

"I can deal with zombies they eat people because that's what they do but human cannibals…unless there was no other choice and the person die and it had to be natural death not murder, I can tolerate it. Like people who are trapped on life boats or in caves, if your will to survive is that strong go ahead. However if they do it like Hannibal well thats different," she said grimacing, flinching when she accidently let Alice fall to her death.

Sighing, Itona took the controller, "You suck at jumping, now, aside from your Wonderland matching her messed up Wonderland would you still have the characters?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Yep only my Wonderland inhabits would mirror our world. Like Karma would without a doubt be the Cheshire Cat. I could see Gakushū as the White Rabbit. The Mad Hatter would switch between the Chairman and Korosensei, hence adding onto his madness. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei would be White Queen and White King. Rinka-chan and Chiba-kun would be The Red Queen and King respectably, I just see those two as them, can't explain it. Oh but then I would make Hinano the Queen of Hearts and Takebayashi the King of Hearts, they aren't a couple but Hinano can get quite passionate and Takebayashi is pretty passive. Maehara would be the Knave of Hearts, self-explanatory I think. Then I would make Terasaka and his gang aside from you; The Eaglet, the Lori, the Duck, and the Dodo. Oh, you and Nagisa would switch between the dormouse and Ren and Isogai would switch between the March Hare! Everyone in the Hatter's gang would switch! Oh then-" she said before getting stopped.

Holding up a hand before she could continue, Itona sighed, "I get it everyone would have a role in your wonderland," he said.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Wonderland is supposed to be an embodiment of Alice's madness and imagination, I know in my madness I would have people I know take form within my world," she told him, it made more sense to her if things were like that. Why create people when you can just have people you know join you within the madness.

"Eh, I would prefer people I don't know so I can tell the difference between reality and fantasy," said Itona.

Going to answer, Minako paused when a knocking was heard. Looking at the clock she frowned, how many more surprised guest could she have in a single night? Surely it couldn't be Korosensei. He always used her window to visit…even when he was here to see Itona. Mostly because said boy would ignore Korosensei to avoid getting a cram session.

Passing over the controller, Minako made her way to the door and when she opened it she was given her second surprise of the night. Standing on her door step was Korosensei **and** the chairman, standing in silence at first she watched both men and they looked rather serious. Even Korosensei's demeanor was serious, his smile not as bright. Frowning she looked between them, "…Did someone set the school on fire and I'm suspect number one…because if so I have an alibi," she said quickly.

Letting a smile come to him, the chairman reached out and patted her head, "If I was here regarding my school being on fire I would have detained you the moment you opened the door my dear. You're a flight risk," he said entering her home.

Watching him head inside, he slipped out of his shoes and into some guest slippers before giving Itona a quick greeting as he headed toward the dining room. Just making himself at home. Turning back to Korosensei she frowned, "What's going on? Did my brother call him or something and asked him to tell me I'm dying? Because if so I have a bucket list and I'm gonna need you help with it…also yes, much of it involves arson," she told him.

Sighing, Korosensei shook his head, "Of course it does, no you're not dying…but you know you could act little more broken up about it if you were," he said making his way in.

Smiling at that, Minako gave him her come hither eyes and gave a breathy sigh, "My one regret is I'll die without feeling your warm embrace!" she cooed.

Pointing his tentacle at her, he shook his head, "Stop that!" said Korosensei sternly. The blush robbed him of any power that warning should have held however so she could only laugh at her octopus sensei. This really was too much fun, she would have lots of tips for whoever took the role as main character in her assassination plan.

Heading after the chairman, Minako found Itona watching them nervously but Korosensei gave him a reassuring word before they both joined the already seated chairman. Frowning, Minako gazed between him and Korosensei and sighed, "Would anyone like tea before we start whatever this is?" she offered waiting for someone to take her offer.

Lacing his fingers together, the chairman gave her a polite nod, "Thank you that would be appreciated," he said before looking over at Korosensei.

"Sensei will take the usual," said Korosensei.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Tea flavor sugar it is Mr. Lawliet!" she said heading off to the kitchen.

With a pot of water already boiling for her evening tea, Minako went to work preparing it. A scoop of tea leaves for each guest and then an extra one. The water was at the perfect temperature, cream and sugar were put in their respective containers and a three tiered silver tray. The bottom tray was filled with cookies from chocolate chip to sugar to oatmeal and finally green tea cookies. The next two layers were filled with Petit fours; macarons, cream puffs, meringues, little decorative cakes she experimented with, along with éclairs and tiny tartlets.

Heading back in, she set everything down before smacking Korosensei's tentacle when he went straight for the sweets, "You wait till you're served!" she told him sternly. Getting a whine, she ignore him and served the tea. Placing the chairman's tea in front of him first, she then gave Korosensei is tea flavored sugar before giving him some treats. "So…you sure I'm not dying because seriously I have many places to set aflame and if I have a limited amount of time I need to like start now. All of France and San Francisco aren't going to burn themselves down. I also need to go to the North Pole and slay that jolly fat bastard…jerk totally stiffs me every year! All I ask for is a flame thrower and still he brings me toys. One year I was literally good all year…I was practically a zombie but did I get my flame thrower, no I just got bitter disappointment…I was nice…to Ren!" she told to both of them, getting blank looks as she blabbered on.

Sighing, the chairman took a sip of his tea and shook his head, "I would really like to know where your obsession with flame comes from. Now before you continue your nervous rambling, I'm here with Korosensei to make you aware of something," he said before looking over to Korosensei when he stood up suddenly.

Looking over, Korosensei pointed up, "Minako! Are you aware there is someone in your home?!" he asked alarmed. His face turned in the direction where which Simon was staying, he claimed to be quite tired from the plane ride here, plus he had been up for a couple days straight because of a job.

Nodding, she smiled, "My cousin's come for a visit. Which brings me to something, I guess I need to ask you as well since you're the headmaster and all…but my cousin would like to visit Class E. He said he's willing to help out Karasuma-sensei with training plus he wants to meet Korosensei. Not to assassinate but to actually meet you. He said it would be cool to meet someone like you," she said.

"Sensei doesn't mind! He's always happy to meet new people, he so rarely gets to meet someone who isn't trying to kill him because this pesky thing about keeping himself secret," he said amused.

Nodding, Minako looked over to the chairman and found him gazing at her with a certain stormy expression touching him, "…Minako…are you aware of you cousin's true profession?" he asked.

Gazing at him in surprise, Minako frowned, "…Are you?" she asked confused.

Watching her closely, he gave a sigh, "It seems I need to discuss two things with you tonight…but let's begin with the first shall we. Asano-kun brought this to my attention," he said pulling out something from his jacket. When he unfolded it she found the blasted flyer had come from his pockets, "Korosensei tells me your familiar with this…I also learned of it from Asano-kun who said he was told about it by Seo-kun," said the chairman watching her carefully.

Scowling, Minako glared at the blasted paper before narrowing her eyes, "Honestly…will I ever cease from seeing that bloody flyer?!" she snapped. How many more times was it going to be brought back into her life? Would it be till someone finally showed it to Class E because if so she was going to scream because it wasn't important! It was some stupid flyer some idiot made to try and get to her and she wouldn't let it affect her. She was above this kind of dumb belittlement.

Watching her quietly, the chairman frowned, "Asano-kun will be working on removing these from the school and I will find who's responsible for spreading this," he said.

Grabbing the flyer, Minako scowled, "Don't bother," she said pulling out her lighter and setting fire to the flyer getting rid of at least this one. Looking over, she scowled at the man, "If anyone has the guts to taunt me about it then I'll do to them what I did to Seo! Then you can give me dentation for doing whatever it will be," she said annoyed.

The chairman only smiled while Korosensei sighed, "Minako-chan, you don't have to fight these things on your own," he said.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "It's not fighting by myself; it's simply not giving the bitch and or bastard the satisfaction of this getting to me. It's not the first time I've been called a whore you know, unfortunately I developed earlier than other girls and that made me ripe for ridicule. Like puberty isn't hard enough to deal with," she muttered irritably.

Eyeing the ash remains of the flyer, she turned her sharp gaze on the chairman; "There's no reason to inform Izaya and papa on this right?" she asked. She didn't even want to think what they would do because of this stupid thing. Last time she got bullied and they found out about it was awful, it felt like she was being punished rather than protected. They practically locked her up and threw away the key.

Watching him closely she could feel her stomach roll as she waited for his answered, she didn't know what she would do if he answered yes. If her dad found out about the flyer he would overreact and then if he found out she knew and didn't tell him…it would only get worse. Feeling her heart race a mile a minute she could feel Korosensei watchful gaze but she didn't dare glance his way. Some secrets were best left dead and she intended to die with the one she held inside. Despite what he thought he couldn't fix everything…her family was broken and there would be no fixing it because the only way they could be fixed was if they wanted to be.

And they were perfectly content with how things were.

Whether the chairman was being helpful or not was up to debate but Minako wouldn't look a gift horse in mouth, "If you choose to keep this matter private then we shall…after all this concerns you, not your father or your brother. You have to learn to deal with these things on your own someday and if you wish to start now then I have no objection to keeping it between us," he said accommodatingly.

"Thank you…so anything else?" she asked relieved.

Nodding, the chairman turned his gaze to Korosensei, "Yes, Korosensei insisted on being present when I confronted you with this flyer business. Now that it is dealt with I would like to ask you to leave, as for now I need to have a discussion with Minako as her father-in-law…not her school administer," he said, basically politely telling Korosensei to bugger off.

Looking from him to Minako, Korosensei gave a relenting sigh and nodded, "Sensei will see you when school starts again…or if you call him during the rest of your weekend," he told her leaving for the door, but not before snagging the rest of the sweets from the plate.

Once he was gone, Minako turned to the chairman and frowned, "I need you to answer me a question Minako," he said right away.

Frowning at his ultra-serious expression, Minako frowned, "Okay," she said quietly.

"What did your mother do before she met your father?" he asked. Going quiet, Minako frowned wondering if she was right about the chairman knowing the true nature of her mother. Opening her mouth to question him, she stopped when he held up a finger, "I only want the truthful answer. The whys will come after," he told her calmly.

Sighing, Minako sunk back, "She was an assassin," she muttered.

Sighing, the chairman nodded, "How long have you been aware?" he questioned her.

"The island," she told him honestly.

Frowning, he nodded, "Makes sense…I had wondered why that male assassin was staying with you, I figured perhaps you being the girl you are, you offered up your home. That isn't the case however is it, you weren't just offering up your home," he said knowingly.

Watching him a little fearfully, Minako shook her head, "…He's more than likely Simon's father…" she told him.

"Elizabeth lied about how she conceived Simon…I always thought it was a lie. It seemed a little strange that she would just have a child out of nowhere considering her life style," he said.

Frowning, Minako eyed the chairman, "I thought you were my papa's friend…how do you know so much about auntie?" she asked suspicious.

Sighing, the chairman leaned back in his chair, "I am your father's friend, but I was your mother's as well. I became aware of her true nature before even your father and I convinced her to tell him before they married. We grew close," he told her.

"What do you mean grew close?" she asked.

"Exactly as it sounds…we grew close. She told me what she did and what she could do, as time went on we came to share stories and she gave me hints on how to get stronger. Eventually I came to her with a request and she offered to fulfill it as long as I did something in return," he told her.

Listening to him confused, Minako frowned; "What exactly did you need from an assassin?" she asked.

"…I wanted the ability to control others, brainwash them if you must put a name to it. I required it to right a wrong and that's all I'll say about that. I also ask you to never repeat that to anyone…or there will be consequences. Back to the story though, what your mother asked for in return was I watch over any of her children that went through my school system. Then, the night she left to face the assassin who brought ruin to your family she came to me with her last request," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Minako could hardly breath, "You saw mama her last night?" she asked. She had foggy memories of that night. Mama and Papa had gotten into a huge fight, one that Izaya joined and it practically shook the house. She couldn't remember who said what, but she remember how scared it made her. Then it turned quiet and mama slipped in. She whispered a goodbye that made Minako know, even before it came apparent to others, that her mama wasn't coming back. She could still hear her mother's lips at her ear whispering her last I love you.

Then the next day it was as if mama never existed. Her things were pack up and she became a taboo subject just like Usagi. Feeling tears threatening to fall, Minako looked down at her lap and forced them back, "What did she want?" she asked.

"She wanted me to tell you the truth about her…or confirm it I should say. She didn't doubt you someday come across the truth but she knew your father and Izaya would never speak a word about it to you…your father needlessly coddles you and he was afraid you might come to hate your mother. It was after all her connection to her former life that got Usagi killed," he said.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Mama didn't kill Usagi, past connection or otherwise…the only one I blame is the God of Death," she muttered.

Watching her, the chairman smiled, "Yes you've always been a practical girl haven't you," he said.

Looking up, Minako frowned, "So is this why you persistently involve yourself in my life, out of duty to my mama or something?" she asked.

Smiling, the chairman shrugged, "Half and half…I do keep an eye on you out of a sense of duty to your mother. With Izaya I helped him because I hated seeing all that potential go to waste, he reminded me much of myself when I was young. So I nudged him back on the right path and let him guide himself to where he felt he needed to be. I also wouldn't have him dirty my school's name. As for you, I'm just fond of you. You make me smile…your much like your mother but you also remind me of someone I lost…you both are always highly suspicious of me and my motives that I find it refreshing rather than annoying," he said all smiles.

Watching him in disbelief, Minako shook her head, "…Your weird," she said.

Drowning down the rest of his tea, the chairman bowed his head, "So you say, now if you'll excuse me, I thank you for the tea and if you really wish to leave this flyer business unresolved then I'll comply with your wishes. If you wish for Asano-kun to leave it alone you may want to speak with him tomorrow. He already has plans to bring this up with the student council," he said casually.

Another reason to get together with Asano on the weekend…off their normal time. "You mind telling me why you're so persistent in making me and your son come together?" she asked him. Wondering how far she could get this honesty thing to go.

"It's simple you two are good together…you've always brought out the best in Asano-kun and he needs someone to push him toward his full potential. Despite me helping him and setting him up with advantages, he still finds himself losing," he said with a scowl.

Watching him closely, Minako frowned and ignore the latter of what he said, "We've never worked together! I avoided him in school because I learned he was your son and I didn't know him before middle school," she said still not understanding where he was getting this idea from. They never worked together once, if anything they only worked against each other. Her as a member of Class E and him as a member of Class A. Hell they even worked against each other with the fake dates.

Shaking his head, the chairman got up from his seat, "You two have met when you were very young not quite old enough to remember. My wife would often have me bring Asano-kun with me on my outings claiming it good for us to bond. And when your mother was alive we often got together for lunch to talk about how things were going. When she came she brought you and Usagi, Asano-kun didn't get along with your twin but he did with you. I found he would become more absorbed with his studies to try and impress his little friend with what he knew. He seemed to flourish. As for your side, your mother liked how you separated yourself from Usagi when you were around Asano-kun, so we decide why not create a marriage between you two. You both helped each other. You helped Asano-kun flourish and he gave you a reason to give yourself presence, a problem you often had and worried your mother. She wanted you to find an existences without your sister. She learned the hard way how to separate herself from her twin…she didn't wish the same for you," he said his eyes glittering with something as he spoke.

Frowning, Minako kept quiet and walked him to the door. Papa had no intention of ever telling her the truth about mama and just intended to try and keep Simon and Auntie out of her life. She and Asano were a bit like childhood friends…somewhat. She had no memories of him though and mama…she knew papa would never speak a word of her past so she asked the chairman to reveal it all. They were friends. Her head felt ready to explode.

Heading toward the living room she glanced at the TV and sighed as Itona played as Alice, sometimes she wished she could slip into Wonderland like Alice…insanity be damned. Sitting next to him, Minako scowled, "Well…my mama and the chairman were friends and that's why he and Gakushū are in my life," she told him in a few simple words.

Peering over at Minako, Itona frowned, "You also have some mystery flyer being spread at school so…what's that about?" he asked.

Shrugging, Minako sighed, "No idea, it says I'm a whore and I'm choosing to ignore it because I have no doubt the girl who made it wants a reaction and I refuse to give one. Like I said, I've been called a whore before and I don't care," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

Crossing her arms, Minako growled as she sunk down into the couch, "My first year at this dumb school wasn't the greatest. I made some friends who only turned out to be a bunch of backstabbing evil witches who talked bad about me behind my back. One of the girl's boyfriend was a sleazy jerk and I told my use to be friend. She confronted her boyfriend and instead of believing me she choose to believe the guy…who later cheated on her at least three times before she dumped him at last. Then another friend liked Araki and I tried to help her get his attention…I just manage to snag it for myself. I tried swaying him to her but all she saw was the boy she liked, liked me and the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' took into effect," she said sighing.

Taking a moment of silence, Minako lost her anger and turned to sadness, "…What she said actually hurt a little. She use to always be on my side defending me when girls try saying I purposely tried to make boys like me. When they would bully me she would help me stand up for myself…that all changed after Araki. After that my only friends were boys. Then I came to Class E," she told him.

Looking over, Itona turned away from her but reached over and patted her head, "I like you," he said.

Smiling, Minako relaxed into the pillows, "Don't ever change Itona," she told him.

* * *

Sunday would consist of sweet, sweet nothing much.

Not just for her either, both she and Itona took to the couch the moment they awoke and once more began to play games. The only thing Minako did was make breakfast for everyone and coffee for Simon before heading up stairs to grab a set of jean shorts and a pale blue ribbed-top. It hung loose and the straps were always falling off her shoulders and the shirt had a bad habit of dipping low. Still it was so silky soft!

Besides it was just her, Itona, and Simon.

Looking over when she came back in, Itona watched Minako slipped over the back of the couch and lay upside-down with her legs dangling. Eyeing her appearance, he turned back to the TV and smirked, "I was wrong…bare legs can be just as nice as ones clad in knee socks," he said.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "…You are so lucky your adorable," she said.

"…Adorable enough I can touch them and not get slapped?" he asked.

Looking over at him, a small smile still in place Minako shook her head, "…No," she told him amused.

Sighing, he frowned, "Shame…I really do like legs," he said.

"Really, more than big boobs?" she asked.

"That was the tentacles…I don't mind them but I was a leg man before them. I don't mind a nice chest but legs are just so much better. You have both though, a nice chest and long legs…if I was into blondes I might actually try to seduce you," he said casually.

Hearing a sigh come from the kitchen, Minako looked over to see Simon drinking his coffee, "How is it Eric left you alone with a pervert? He must be losing his touch…" he said shaking his head.

Snorting, Minako pointed to Itona, "Itona may be a perv but he's hardly a threat and I wouldn't think big brother's lost his touch if I were you Simon…you need to be on your toes," she told him. After all Izaya was coming back and if he was mad enough he could get into a fight with Simon. "So how long as Izaya known about mama?" she asked him curious. He and Simon use to be really close before the God of Death fiasco. They were practically brothers, often before she guessed Simon was old enough to join jobs he would stay with mama and papa. That was before her and Usagi though.

By the time she rolled around Simon didn't stay with them.

He was apparently old enough.

Nodding, Simon frowned, "Eric has always been too smart for his own good and he has a strong need to know the truth, with no regard of how it will affect him. He discover the truth when we were six…he questioned me about everything and I confirmed it. He didn't let your parents know about it till later though, around you know what," he told her.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "This family has too many action movie worthy secrets; Mama would be so disappointed. Anyway, let's get down to business. First order of business…I get presents right?" she asked hopeful.

Rolling his eyes, Grip reached into his pocket and pull out a long nearly flat box from his pocket before tossing it toward her. Watching her sit up Simon took a seat and sighed, "I picked those up on my jobs," he told her while he finished up his coffee.

Opening the box up, Minako eyes grew and she let out a hushed squeal at the sight before her. She really did love getting gifts from people who knew her! In the box were five lighters, not just any lighters either a bunch of special lighters! One was shaped like a jukebox, another a coiled snake, another was made to look like box of tic-tacs, the fourth was a lighter with a fairy painted on it, and the fifth and final look like a mini blow torch.

"Awesome!" said Minako beaming.

Smirking, Simon nodded, "I thought you like them. When I saw the snake I thought to myself, 'Alice will never forgive me if I don't get this for her,' I just wish I could have found one like Wordsworth," he said nodding to said snake coiled around her neck.

Frowning, Itona gazed at Simon, "Is it wise to give a pyromaniac such easy access to flames?" he asked him.

Shrugging, Simon smiled, "Maybe not, but she much easier to buy for when you include lighters. She's a hell of a lot easier and cheaper than Madeline that's for sure," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Itona pointed to him, "That reminds me, you called her Alice. Izaya, Eric…and I'm guessing maybe Makoto is Madeline. Why the different names?" he asked.

Sighing, Simon tapped his chest, "My mother can't speak Japanese, she's tried but she can't get the hang of it. She can't even say Minako, so Aunt Maria came up with a solution. Minako and Usagi became Alice and Samantha. Izaya is Eric and Makoto is Madeline. It's also why English is their second language, Aunt Maria would speak to them in English as often as Japanese," he told him.

Nodding, Itona peered at Minako, "That explains why you speak it so naturally…you basically grew up with it along with Japanese. It's literally your second language, you didn't learn it like Karma or Karasuma-sensei learned it. It also explains the accent, you only heard British people speak English so you learn it right along with the language," he said.

Laughing, Minako sighed, "Yeah, Izaya was able to drop it but me and Makoto haven't had much luck with dropping it," she told him.

"Why drop it…I like your accent. So do the others…they like it when you get angry and don't hold back on it. I also happened to know for a fact that Karma likes it," he said eyeing her knowingly.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "Maybe I'll use it more often then," she said.

"Still stalking the red-head?" questioned Simon.

Turning to face him, Minako smiled, "Actually we're on a mutual likeness right now!" she said.

"Hot," said Simon sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Minako sighed, "Yeah, yeah I'm still in middle school I'm not about to go to get steamy with a boy right now, or if I do there's no way in hell I'm telling people about it…now how did your meeting with Uncle Grip go?" she asked, she really wanted to know. Grip had been nothing but busy since he left her and hadn't sent her much.

Shrugging, Simon frowned, "I suppose it went as well it could go. We're perfect strangers to each other after all, but it went well. We're gonna met with each other and get to know each other, he realizes I'm not going to give him any information on mother and he's okay with it. For now, it'll just be the two of us…he was sort of what I imagine my father to be like though," he told her truthfully.

Watching him Itona frowned, "You look a lot like the guy…except your pretty," he told him.

Giving Itona a raised eyebrow, Simon snorted, "Thanks I guess," he said amused.

"So did auntie say why she's been running from him or hiding from him?" she asked.

Rolling his eyes, Simon groaned, "Yeah, I got that out of her at last and it her usual fashion it's freaking unbelievable…I get it, but still it's freaking unbelievable," he told her.

"What?" asked Minako frowning.

"Grip mentioned he didn't want kids once and then she discovered she had a little something…instead of being a rational adult and telling him and finding out if he would stay or ditch she ran," he said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "I think I get it," she said.

"Then explain because it sounds stupid when I think about it," he said.

Smiling, Minako peered at him, "Auntie and Grip, it sounded like they were really in love…I bet you anything auntie didn't want to tell him about you and risk him telling her to get rid of you. Pregnancy is something you as a guy can never understand. I know I've never had a baby but I still understand better than others. When someone tells you no or get rid of the baby…it becomes personal and you can't help but change your outlook a little," she told him.

She had been told by her doctor that pregnancy would more than likely be hard on her, she would be able to manage it if she as careful but it would be hard. In the end she would have to really monitor herself, get more bed rest than most, manage her stress, and keep her doctor appointments. She also had the risk of having the child premature and even passing on her heart defect.

Once she got that talk from the doctor, papa pulled her aside and told her to never have children. That it wasn't worth the risk and there were other ways she could have children, even ones of her flesh and blood since everything worked right…she started looking at him much differently after that.

What would he do is she did have a baby the normal way. If she followed his desire what would happen if she wasn't careful and ended up pregnant. What if she decided in the end no matter what she wanted to have a baby herself, would he come to hate his own grandchild because he forbade it? Those thoughts often haunted her and made her worry for the future, because more than anything she didn't want her papa to hate his grandchild or tell her no and to get rid of the unborn child.

Frowning, Simon sighed, "I suppose…but she could have at least braved it. When I told Grip all that, I figure he should at least have an idea, he looked upset. He didn't get angry with mother though, just said he wished she would have talked to him about it. He admitted to saying that but he told me he only thought that because of the life they live. Told me he didn't want to endanger a child or force a kid into his life…I told him no one forced me. I wanted to protect my mother, besides, I told Lovro what kind of jobs I wanted and mine mostly consist of killing people who are better off dead. War Lords and disgusting generals, with mother though…I just back her up," he said.

"So auntie is a good assassin?" asked Minako curious.

Smirking, Simon nodded, "Mother is a lethal Rini…imagine her with skills that go beyond a gun," he said proudly.

"Rini?" questioned Itona.

"Bitch-sensei," said Minako with a grin.

"You call Bitch-sensei, Rini?" he asked.

Frowning, Simon glared over at Minako, "What the hell is with this Bitch-sensei?" he asked.

Laughing, Minako pointed to her lips, "Pronunciation…her last name is awkward to say so Karma used that to his advantage and started the whole Bitch thing, Rio told me all about it. To appease her I'll occasionally call her Jelavić-sensei and Irina-sensei, but Bitch-sensei stuck because…well she's a bit of a bitch," she said.

"So that's how it started…I figure it was started because Terasaka said something stupid, but my other guess was Karma being foul," he said.

"I'm gonna tell doggie what you said," she told him laughing.

"Eh, I can get in tiny spaces he can't get to because of his size…I'll survive," he said all nonchalant.

Watching them chat, Simon smiled, "Sounds like the infamous Class E is pretty fun, despite being under the watchful gaze of the target," he said.

Beaming, Minako gave him a thumbs up, "Class is fun because of the target!" she told him happily. With that said, she jumped up and stretched her arms, "Well I'm going to go play on the piano…I have deadlines coming soon," she said making her way to the music studio. For the next hour she played on the piano, she was going to make this album more romantic because Makoto wanted an album of nothing but love songs. Tapping away the melodies inside her head, it wasn't long before she moved on to her violin it was even thirty minutes in before her strings snapped.

Wincing as the string snapped against her cheek, she groaned before pulling it away. Damn, she knew for a fact she didn't have any strings left! Sighing, Minako set down the violin and gave the room a look around, "Well…I guess I should go to the music store. Time to do inventory!" she said making a round around the room. She needed a lot of different reeds, some cleaning supplies, some new blank sheet music, and she actually needed to bring her violin and bass for maintenance.

Plus she still had her prize to claim from attending the gala and not doing anything bad, she sent her usual request for a flame thrower that like always was veto. Maybe she would get another amp or another guitar…or maybe another bass. Or she could get another cello! No! She knew what she get, she would get a Vintage Violin Bass! Smiling as she slipped her bass baby into his carrying case she patted him, she had quite a few bass guitars but he was special. Along with various other instruments, mama and papa often got her multiples of each kind so she would have variety of each one. Plus mama was as much of a music snob as her, but she usually ended up using one more than the others in each group. Expect for the piano, she had a single grand piano…although she did have multiple keyboards. This bass was her favorite though because it was given to her by Makoto after she helped her launch her first award winning solo album.

It was a Fender American Special Stratocaster Electric Guitar with Rosewood Fingerboard Sonic Blue Rosewood Fingerboard!

For her violin she liked to use her Cremona SV-130PP Series Sparkling Purple Violin the most, it was a present Izaya got for her after she talk about how boring a regular violin was. He found it after she wished they came in colors like guitars. Beaming at the dark purple glittering violin, she put it in its case and headed out. Now all she needed to do was get dressed so she could head out, checking the sky when she enter her bedroom, she frowned at the dark clouds.

"Better get the rain coat for my bass," she said before heading into her closet.

Thumbing through them, she grabbed a white ribbed-sweater with a wide turtleneck collar. Pairing it with a pair of boot-cut jeans and a dark brown knitted poncho with golden brown horizontal stripes. Grabbing a pair of white heeled boots and doing her hair with the ribbon Karma gave her, Minako gave herself a look over in the mirror before nodding in approval.

She was dressed nicely, heading down stairs she grabbed her bass and violin but not before heading back into the music room to grab the raincoat for her bass's case. Hearing toward the door, she looked over to Simon and Itona, "I'm going to the music store want to come with?" she asked as she slipped on her boots.

"A music store with you…no thank you," said Simon right away.

Flopping over on the couch, watching the TV as it showed reruns of some show Itona gave her a thumbs down, "No thanks, I planned on loafing around today," he said.

Watching her give them a nod and leave the house grabbing an umbrella on the way out, Simon frowned before peering over to Itona, "…Does she always go out with a sword?" he asked.

Giving him a nod, Itona sighed, "It hasn't really left her since she got it…we're all getting a little worried," he said indifferently.

Meanwhile, Minako was taking in the day. The smell of rain was strong in the air and it was cool and damp. Walking down the street she paused when she came upon Mr. Vendor, "Blondie! I didn't expect to see you today," he said smiling at her approaching form.

Smiling, Minako trotted over to him, "I'm going to the music store…how has your day been? Made any sales?" she asked him curiously.

Laughing, he gave her a thumbs down, "Not so much…you would think with the weather getting colder maybe I would have more people looking for a bit of cheer. No such luck though, what about you would you like a cheerful bouquet?" he asked her reaching out for a couple of his flowers.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "Why not, I like your arrangements!" she said pulling out her money.

Beaming he pulled out white carnations and pink carnations, along with some yellow daisies and purple statice. By the time he was done she had a lovely cheerful bouquet! "So cute!" she said taking them from him, they were very lovely.

"A bit of spring in autumn!" he said winking at her.

"Thanks!" she said.

"No, thank you!" he said waving her goodbye.

Watching Minako head on her way, the God of Death smiled, "I should probably have some fun with her today…I need to start messing with her if this plan is going to work!" he said closing up shop. Opening up a hidden compartment he peeked in when he spied his sniper rifle, he wouldn't shoot her but maybe he could make something fall from the heavens and scare the crap of her.

* * *

She always wondered what he did during his free time. She knew he liked jetting off to other countries but there had to be more than sightseeing. Standing at the entrance of a park, Minako watch in quiet amazement as Korosensei, while disguised, played with children in the park. Spinning them fast on the merry-go-round, sliding with them down the slide, getting stuck in the playhouse while the children laughed, and then playing see-saw with them. Gloating when none of them could push him, no doubt getting back at them for the laugher.

"Nurufufufu, what kind of children are you not even able to lift Korosensei into the sky," he taunted.

Seeing angry faces on the girls and boys, Minako gave an internal sigh and slipped off her bass and put down the violin then slipped out of her boots before taking a running leap. Hitting the children's side of the see-saw, she helped launch Korosensei in the air. "Ahhh!" he cried before crashing. Jumping up he put on his red face and waved his tentacle fist…or rather empty glove, "Hey, what's the big idea!" he shouted only to stall at the sight of her.

Paling, Korosensei's tentacle arm went limp, "M…Minako-chan," he said weakly.

Giving him a stern stare, she shook her head, "For shame Korosensei! Don't you know not to pick on children! I think I might have to punish you," she said crossing her arms as she glared down at him.

Sweating, he zoomed in front of her and began to bow dogeza-style with his forehead pressed to the ground, "Sensei apologizes!" he cried sobbing.

Hearing laughter, Minako looked back and found the kids have left the see-saw, "Sensei is she one of your students?!" asked a cute little girl. She had long curly chocolate brown hair with glimmering pink eyes that watched her curious.

Sitting up, Korosensei grinned, "You are correct Naomi-chan!" he told her happily.

Peering at her interested, a boy with spike dark brown hair looked up in amazement, "She's a foreigner…hey can I touch your hair! I've never seen real blonde hair, its real right?!" he asked peering at her wide-eyed, an excited grinned touching him.

"I want to touch it too!" yelled a little girl with a bob.

"Me too!" cried another boy who had straight raven hair with even edges.

Sighing, Minako stepped down and sat on the see-saw letting them all gather around her and no sooner did she sit they were all over her petting her hair. It went on for minutes before Korosensei pulled them off of her and got them back to their games. Walking away from the park with everything back in place, Minako watched as Korosensei bided each of the kids goodbye. He knew them by name and even knew some personal things about them.

Once he was done, he joined her and the two of them started down the street in silence and Minako didn't speak up till they were a good's way away, "So…you seem friendly with the children," she said casually, he seemed to know them quite well.

Giving a nervous chuckle, he peered over with a slight blush, "Yes, you wouldn't mind keeping this from Karasuma-sensei would you…sensei likes to come here and play with the children. With their youth and innocence's anything they tell their parents they'll think imaginary friend and I told them I have a condition that makes me look similar to an octopus," he told her.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "I won't tell! Beside I would feel mean if I told on you and took away the octopus sensei from those kids. They seem to like you a lot and you seem to enjoy it a lot as well, how long have you been playing with them?" she asked him.

Looking ahead, Korosensei's smile grew, "A little while, sensei found them once when he was looking for a coin he dropped, they helped him out and sensei has been coming here since then. They all live around here and come to play here and help each other with their homework. Since they're homes are so close, the parents don't feel the need to hover around but sensei likes to watch out for them…you never know," he said with a certain knowing to his voice.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Yeah…that's very true," she agreed.

Walking off in silence, Korosensei glanced over, "So where are you heading too today Minako-chan! Are you a part of a band?" he asked her curious.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Don't even joke about that sensei! I can barely play in front of crowds much less sing!" she told him her amusement fading as she thought it over. Just thinking about it, feeling her heart quicken she grimaced as she imagined all the thousand pairs of eyes drilling into her. Paling she sunk down, "Don't even joke!" she cried shaking her head.

"Ah! Minako-chan, come back, Sensei didn't mean it!" he cried spinning around her flaying his arms.

Taking a calming breath, it took a few minutes before Minako finally calmed down, "Sensei's sorry…but really you need to learn how to control your stress," he said shaking his head.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "I know…I know, my doctor keeps telling me that but I seriously don't know how! Everything I do doesn't work, I only calm down when I play music, see funny faces, or get shot full of drugs…I don't know how to just calm myself normally," she sighed.

Shaking his head, Korosensei helped her up, "Sensei will work on that with you then, he has lots of great techniques that keep him calm! He'll teach you them," he told her.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Thanks as always Korosensei!" she told him amused.

Nodding, Korosensei watched her for a few minutes, "Minako-chan if you have performance anxiety how did compete for as long as you did? I researched you when the chairman told me about you and I discovered you won a lot of awards in various musical competitions. From vocal to string instruments, to brass and woodwind…you're hailed as a genius in the musical community!" he said amused.

Giving a weak laugh this time, Minako started forward again, "Mama, she knew how to keep me calm. I don't know what she would do but she would talk to me and put me in such a state of serenity that when I went to play I saw nothing. I wouldn't see the crowd or the judges…it was just me and the music. Then when she died I duplicated that feeling with drugs…yes I know bad, but my papa really pushed for me continue competing. I found that surprising because he knew how much it stressed me out, I think he did it because he was trying to keep some resemblance of a normal life. So I got mild sedatives and would take them before performances, even when drugged I still play good. It's my ultimate talent!" she told him.

"What made you quit?" he asked.

"I didn't, I just disqualified," she told him happily.

"How so?" he questioned.

Laughing, she looked over, "Mako Kato! When Makoto was able to get her own solo career she wanted her first album to be perfect and really make a splash. So she begged me to help and I agreed, I basically wrote her first album from the music to the lyrics. I did it all, I even helped her with practice and the studio knew. They paid me for those services and when they did I went from being an amateur to a professional, disqualifying me from most competitions. Papa said I didn't have to compete anymore after that since I planned on helping Makoto. After all of that, I became Venus!" she told him happily.

"Venus…ah, the one credited as Makoto's song writer. Your name is always on her CD's and music videos!" he cried.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Yep! Although to be honest I should have probably went with Minerva or Athena considering they're Goddess of Music. Anyway I went with Venus, Makoto pays for my services instead of the studio now and because when she does it, it's not consider a job. It had to go that way when I got in the chairman's school. When I was paid by the studio it was a job but when Makoto does it, he said its more sister stuff," she told him.

Nodding, Korosensei grinned, "So Minako is the fable Venus, your love songs as said to be inspired by the Goddess Aphrodite herself!" he said teasingly.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "I don't know about that, but I do like writing love songs. I am a sap for a tragic or destine romance!" she said.

"Why did you choose Venus as your pseudonym?" questioned Korosensei.

Grinning, Minako turned Korosensei, "Minako is Sailor Venus! Plus my favorite Greek Goddess is Aphrodite who is the roman equivalent to Venus and my favorite planets are Venus and Neptune!" she told him happily.

Giving a chuckle at that, Korosensei grinned, "You cause quite the disruption among young men just like your favorite Goddess. She would be proud of you, hmm, perhaps Sensei should start to refer to you as Aphrodite!" he said teasingly.

Smiling, Minako looked over coyly, "If I'm Aphrodite then that makes you Zeus! Which makes me beg the almighty god to allow me to stay free! I rather not be forcefully married," she said amused.

"Ah Minako is well conversed with the Greek Gods!" he said amused.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Nah, I just like Aphrodite…I told you, I'm a sucker for tragic romance!" she told him amused.

"I was unaware Aphrodite had a tragic romance…usually she was able to get her way even that tryst with Persephone ended in her favor…twice," he said.

"True, but she was denied being tied to the one man she truly loved. I know she laid with lots of men…all the gods and goddess were rather slutty, Zeus was quite the pervert which makes it rather fitting for you to represent him in our class. However, Aphrodite favored one man above all the men she has been with," she told him.

"She did? Sensei did not recall her being particularly fond of one man," he said.

Smiling, Minako looked up at the sky, "Well, I might be interpreting it wrong, but I like to still think this way even if I'm wrong…but don't you think she loved Ares the God of War. Out of everyone she was with him the most even spawn lots of children with him. Eight to be exact: Phobos, Deimos, Harmonia, Adrestia, Eros, Anteros, Himeros, and Pothos. A woman doesn't willingly commit to that many children with a man she doesn't feel strongly," she said. It had always been her belief that Aphrodite loved Ares. The greatest expression of love between a man and woman was a child, she had eight children with him so that had to mean something.

Chuckling, Korosensei smiled, "When you put it like that, I suppose Aphrodite did feel strongly for Ares, so tell sensei who's your Ares!" he said teasingly.

Smirking, Minako looked over, "I think we all know there's only one person who can be consider Ares!" she said amused.

Laughing, Korosensei nodded, "Yes, Karma is rather fitting as Ares the God of War!" he said.

Nodding, Minako had to stop herself from swooning when she thought of the red head decked out in a black toga lined in gold, carrying an wide variety of weapons all stained in blood. Himself speckled with the blood of his enemies making him look all the more dangerous. Yeah, he would totally make a good Ares and she would so be his Aphrodite!

"Minako, your drooling," said Korosensei.

Jumping, Minako blushed and reached up to wipe only to find nothing, glaring over at the octopus who took to laughing she glared. "Not funny!" she cried.

Leaning over, his smile going impish Korosensei stared her down, "So, sensei dropped by the gala despite your protest and he came upon a certain garden scene! Do tell Aphrodite, did you and Ares share a moment of romance…did perhaps a kiss get shared?!" he asked eagerly.

Minako was proud to say that she was able to control her reaction. Despite the fact she was embarrassed and a little peeved he caught her moment with Karma, she kept her cool. She even quelled her blush from before. Watching him evenly, she just smiled and shook her head, "Don't be so mean Korosensei. Karma wanted to try out the waltz but didn't want to be bothered by the rest of the party so we took it outside. Honestly trying to create stories between your students, why don't you try finding your own romance and leave us alone!" she chastised him.

Wilting, Korosensei pouted, "Aw, he wanted to find something juicy! He's been on such a streak lately, he found out Rinka-chan and Chiba-kun have been going on dates and Irina-sensei has been trying to up her efforts on seducing Karasuma-sensei!" he cried.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "First off, don't go around talking about other's secrets! Don't even think of telling Rinka-chan and Chiba-kun you spotted them. If you do then I tell the class you groped me!" she told him.

Blushing, Korosensei failed wildly, "What! Sensei would never do such a thing!" he cried.

Discreetly pulling up the option to record on her phone, Minako turned to Korosensei and gave him teary eyes, "What is that supposed to mean, does sensei not think Minako-chan is an undesirable young lady! Do you think I'm unlovable, uncute, and unsexy! Do I have no appeal?" she questioned her voice broke and sad as she watched him upset.

Shaking his head, Korosensei frowned, "Not at all, if you were older Sensei would perv on you! Sensei thinks Minako-chan is a very desirable young lady, very beautiful and grope worthy…if he could still be around when you're old enough and no long a child he would definitely look you up!" he cried.

Smirking, Minako turned to him and waved her phone, "And that will be my evidence," she said hitting playing on her phone, _'Sensei thinks Minako-chan is a very desirable young lady, very beautiful and grope worthy,' _said his voice over the phone.

Shaking, Korosensei turned red only this time from irritation, "Stop doing that!" he yelled waving his tentacles about.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "Nope, I love to see sensei flounder!" she said blowing him a kiss before running off. Hearing Korosensei chase after her, Minako ran down the street past an ongoing construction sight before pausing when she heard what sounded like a loud snap of screeching metal.

Looking up, her eyes widen at the sight of large heavy metal beams hurtling toward her. Six in total and they sped to fast toward her from a crane that had been moving them over from a truck. Hearing panicky shouts from construction workers, Minako frowned. She often wondered how she would die but she had to say, she never thought it be crush by metal beams…that was definitely a surprise.

'_Minako run!'_ whispered a feverish voice in her ear.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "Can't run Usagi…I guess I'll see you sooner than expect," she said.

Taking a deep breath as they continued to speed toward Minako relaxed her body, closed her eyes, and smiled. At least she got to tell Karma she liked him before she died and it was possible she even liked another boy, so all in all she would say she lived a fairly filling life. She got to make amazing friends, meet some interesting wonderful people, welcomed a new uncle, possibly found romance with two boys. So yeah, she was happy and had no regrets.

Cementing her mind to death, she was ripped away from it when something thick wrapped around her waist, then before anything more formed in her mind she was pulled off her feet. Zipping through the air at alarming speed she slammed into something soft. It also smelled good, like orchids.

Getting wrapped up, Minako felt like she was in a cocoon before once more she was sped off. This time when she became aware she found herself up on a tall building. She could really see the stormy clouds from here. That was quickly blocked by a round yellow octopus however, "Minako-chan! Are you alright! Say something!" he cried panicked.

Blinking once then twice, Minako smiled, "Korosensei you smell nice!" she told him.

Freezing, Korosensei's jaw dropped, "You nearly die and all you can say is sensei smells nice!" he yelled, obviously not liking her nonchalant attitude.

Laughing, Minako waved him off, "Yeah, yeah everyone has near death experiences like that. I guess I was lucky you were there though, I could hear Usagi's voice! That's how close I was to getting snuffed out! I guess I'm not ready just yet though, so thanks sensei…also can you get me down," she said looking around, he could get her down in a split second compared to finding an elevator. Hopefully the building's roof access was unlocked.

Looking at her still in disbelief, Korosensei slumped over, "Minako-chan! This isn't natural! You should care about your life, there's acceptance but this isn't acceptance! This is walking around like you're already dead and just waiting for your body to catch up! This isn't life!" he cried upset.

Frowning, Minako watched him for a moment or two before look down with a sad smile, "Dead but alive, I suppose it's fitting…" she said. Making her way around Korosensei, she walked toward the roof access door only pausing when she reached the door. "I'm sorry if it upsets you, but I can't enjoy life with my prison…death is the only key to my freedom," she told him cryptically.

"Prison," said Korosensei confused.

Looking back, Minako smiled, "…I love them with all my heart…I promise I do, but death is the only way I can truly escape my brother and father Korosensei. I can't deny them or run from them because I love them and they use that to trap me. After Usagi died, I was locked up almost like a princess in a fairytale. Where other kids began to slowly enjoy freedoms from their parents I didn't, I've never stayed over at someone's house because my dad and Izaya are afraid of me being out of sight. They're afraid I'll die the same way Usagi did. I mean did you know my house shares the same security system that the White House has. And growing up I actually thought everyone had bodyguards…I once asked Rio if I could meet hers because I thought they were just crafty at hiding. I'll never forget her expression, she looked at me like I was some kind of nut job," she told him.

Sighing, she frowned, "I know I shouldn't complain, after all I can have whatever I want. For my tenth birthday my dad bought an island for me. I can buy all the musical instruments I want and basically all my desires can be granted…but…no matter how nicely furnished the prison is, it doesn't change its true nature," she told him her mood darkening just like the clouds above.

Standing in total silence, Minako's eyes grew hot as thunder rumbled above, "…I'm always afraid, I try to say my stress is caused by the chairman but it isn't true. I'm always scare that something will happen to me and I'll live, because I know what will happen afterward…" she said trailing off tears falling from her eyes just as the rain began to fall.

"It's why I don't want to talk about my problems or share them. Once I shared with Rio, and I don't blame her because she was just being a concerned friend, but I told her a problem I was having in school. She passed it on to Izaya and after that I started getting escorted to and from school. I don't tell people things because I'm afraid they'll tell Izaya or Papa…they don't react normally to me when I'm in trouble," she said.

Looking Korosensei square in the eye, Minako bit her lip and continued, "When I was a kid, I didn't understand what I had lost…but if it happens again, I'll understand Korosensei and I won't survive," she told him before disappearing through the roof access.

* * *

Watching Korosensei and Minako through the scope of his gun, The God smiled, with Korosensei being on hand he was able to really scare her. He wished it had been for different reasons, but he would accept this and he was a little impressed. He never really realize how well he messed up her family! He really did a number on them.

Sighing, the God made his way off the roof, with this she would no doubt start isolating herself from Korosensei and if not it didn't change the fact that he put a scare in her. Not with the almost death, but she would be scared and the more he attack the more afraid she would get. The more she was likely to pull away from everyone and the more she would more readily fall into a spiral of despair.

Then at the peak of that fright when her mind was near shambles, he would pluck her up. He would have a new toy and Korosensei would have a spot on his mind. Korosensei would be split between Minako and his continued role. If he took any of the students his mind would slowly crumble at the edges but since he had some history with Minako she would be the first.

Then the rest of her class would join her faith.

* * *

**Well...what do you think!**


	35. Thirty-Five

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Target Korosensei! I also got some surprises for you my friends, some surprises I hope you will enjoy very much. Anyway without futher delay the next chapter. Enjoy! Also the Second Season is out so yay and once more thank you for tell me about it ****JJPlayz, I seriously didn't realize it came out. I thought I had a couple more weeks to wait.**

**Also to KyleAaron, lol I literally only know about a couple of the Greek gods, namely Aphrodite because lol she's my favorite. Plus I think your talking about that Percy and the Olympians and I've actually never read those books. I mean I have nothing against them, but I just haven't read any of them as of yet, but thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom...I just love it like all of you.**

* * *

It might be impersonal. Even make him appear like a stiff but he did better with plans…so here he was during his free time on a Sunday making a battle plan to win Minako over. He was a novice with all this and in his experience novices didn't win, someone who was dedicated did. You could get noticed as a novice but it was only when you really worked hard that you won.

He intended to win.

So he had to work hard and show Minako he could be a better boyfriend than Akabane. That meant establishing himself to his friends…it was time Seo forgot about winning Minako. She was no longer something he could work to win because she was his potential girlfriend. It would also give Koyama time to warm up to the idea since Minako freaked him out to no end.

Besides that though, he was going to start working on things between him and Minako. Become more physically intimate with her. He knew that kissing her for now was out of the question…but he was definitely going to get that changed because he liked the feel of her lips on his own. Till then though, she probably wouldn't mind hand holding. He would also probably start hugging her when he found the opportunity, both of those were appropriate.

Friendly touching would surely be alright in her book, he would never go anywhere near touching her in a sexual way, at least not till he won her over. Even then he would wait a little and not be too grabby with her when they did get together. Ren warned him to never get that way with her because of her history with guys, you automatically went on her list of eternal hatred if you touched that way.

Apparently the only reason he hadn't gotten there yet was because each time he found himself in a place where he would be called a molester or a pervert it had been an accident. He was rather thankful that Minako was rather understanding in that regard. She didn't have to be, but she was and for that he was grateful because if not he would be on the shit list.

Typing away the rest of his plans for them, he got to planning actual dates for their date days when he was interrupted by a noise. Hearing a knocking at the front door he listened, wondering who it might be so early in the day. Getting up he stepped out of his room and was making his way downstairs when he caught the Chairman heading for the door. Pausing while he opened the door, Gakushū felt a jolt when he found Minako standing on his porch, "Minako-chan," said the Chairman happily stepping back to allow her in.

Before she even got three steps in however the Chairman was upon her with his calculating eyes on full beam, "Minako, you're absolutely drenched," he said with a disapproving expression.

Walking up to her as well, Gakushū frowned, she was rather drenched which he found rather puzzling considering she had a dripping umbrella in hand. The wind wasn't strong so there was no way she got wet because the wind was blowing the rain sideways. Walking up to join them, he gave her a hard look as she shivered looking between him and the Chairman rather nervously, "Why are you so wet? You have an umbrella," he said scowling at her.

Grimacing, Minako opened her mouth to answer only to get cut off when his mother made an appearance, "Why don't you two geniuses stop staring the poor girl down! Minako-chan come with me I'll show you the shower," she said pushing herself between them a stern expression on her before it soften to a sweet smile when she turned to Minako.

Holding up her hands, Minako shook her head, "What no I'm going home after this!" she said quickly.

Reaching down, the Chairman grabbed Minako's violin before pulling off the guitar case off of her back, "Minako-chan into the shower, unless you wish to spend a week in the hospital. Your cousin just came to town didn't he? You don't want to spend his entire visit in the hospital do you?" he said carrying her instruments into the house.

Watching him leave, a defeated look touched Minako before she slipped out of her boots and follow his mother toward the back of the house. Frowning, Gakushū stood at the front door lost for a moment before choosing to follow his father to the dining room. Entering he peered over and found the guitar case and violin leaning up against the wall while the Chairman took his seat once more.

Watching him, Gakushū took seat at the table and frowned, "Do you know why Minako is here?" he questioned him.

Taking sip from his coffee mug, the Chairman nodded, "She's here to discuss that flyer with you, she wishes for it to be left alone and I told her I would follow her wishes but that was me. It was up to her to determine if you would do the same," he told him casually.

Scowling, Gakushū looked back, "She doesn't want anything done?!" he questioned annoyed. Did the girl he like really have no backbone what so ever?!

Looking at him, a certain look in his eyes the Chairman smiled, "On the contrary, Minako doesn't wish to give whoever made the flyer the satisfaction that the flyer bothered her. So she wants nothing done about it and no punishments to be given out…because she simply doesn't care," he told him, watching his reaction to those words.

Frowning, Gakushū leaned back in his seat, "I supposed I can respect that…I'll still be purging that flyer from the school however, I rather not have that kind of distraction floating through the halls. Or listen to the girls grip about it," he said sternly.

Shrugging, the Chairman smiled, "I agree," he said giving him no indication of whether he was choosing right or wrong. Not that it matter to him, at least that's what he would like to say but the Chairman's opinion would always matter to him on some level. He was his father no matter what after all, so it would always mean something to him.

Sitting in silence, Gakushū looked back when his mother came into the room with Minako's clothes in her arms. Laying them on the table she frowned, "Mori sure does spoil her, these are some very expensive clothes," she said folding up the clothes placing them in a bag. "I don't even want to try and dry them in fear they need some kind of special care," she told them.

Looking up from his laptop the Chairman smiled, "If they're designer then it would have been Makoto-chan who got them for Minako-chan. She tends to buy designer clothes, Izaya will get them for her as well but he and Mori tend to just get her run of the mill clothes," he said all knowing.

Nodding, mother sighed, "Well I gave her something to wear, a dress I actually bought for her a while back. I've been looking for a reason to give it to her! I can't wait to see how she'll look in it," she said with a happy glowing expression. Watching his mother quietly, Gakushū sat back in silence wondering if his mother along with the Chairman wanted a daughter. Looking over catching his expression, she gave him a charming smile, "Now, now no need to get worried Gakushū! I always wanted a boy, it's just a little fun getting to dress a girl up!" she told him amused.

Grimacing, Gakushū looked away annoyed, "I didn't say anything," he muttered.

Giving a small smile mother smoothed down his hair before turned to the Chairman, "So is her being wet really cause for concern?" she questioned sitting down at the table.

Nodding the Chairman shut down his laptop and turned his attention to his wife, "Yes, she has the unfortunate luck of being able to catch just about everything that comes into season. Hopefully she'll be able to avoid it since we've put her into the shower…but I wouldn't be surprised if the school gets a call because she's ended up in the hospital," he said casually.

Letting out a hum, mother sighed, "No wonder Mori is always calling you about her, she's rather fragile isn't she," she said concerned.

Frowning the Chairman shook his head, "On the contrary, she's much tougher than she seems, he just chooses to ignore that and focus on her sickly nature," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Gakushū sat in silence as his parents continued their chat about Minako before finally moving on to other things. The Chairman thought Minako was tougher than she appeared, well he would agree with that after all she lost her fragile appeal when she swung around that sword. Still it was a bit surprising to hear his father say something so positive about anyone…he was a little creep out if he was to be totally honest.

Still…he found it amusing that Minako could actually get such a positive remark…sort of made him like her even more now.

Not to mention made him a little jealous.

* * *

She just took a shower in the Chairman's house…this day was just weird.

It hadn't even been an hour since she confessed her deepest fears to Korosensei and even told him the real reason behind her constant stress. The reason her blood pressure always sky rocketed around her doctor visits because she was worried the doctor would find something horrible. He would find something awful and then papa would build or buy the tower Rapunzel lived in.

It wasn't completely impossible…papa was rich and he got richer with each passing day. If he really wanted to he could build an inescapable tower to lock her up in. Then she really would be like a princess in those fairytales, only she doubted she be able to escape or have a prince help her escape. Even an octopus teacher wouldn't be able to save her, Korosensei would eventually leave them and when he went either the earth would follow or they would go back to their lives before.

When that happened she would go back to imprisonment.

She would have to kiss her friends goodbye along with fun, hell she might even have to kiss real fresh air goodbye because he would no doubt build a tower that filtered air. Shaking her head, Minako glared at herself in the mirror, no that wasn't happening so she needed to stop thinking like it was. Taking a couple of calming breaths, Minako did her best to calm her pounding heart. She thought of flowers, jellyfish, penguins, music, tea, cake, Itona and Nagisa in cute things, and Karma…Gakushū.

Feeling her heart tapper down at the thought of both boys, Minako sighed, surely she couldn't like two boys at the same time. That was wrong wasn't it? She may have liked Karma since forever but that didn't make her an expert on love or anything. She wished she had someone she could talk to about this kind of stuff. Right now though, the girl she was closest with was Rio and she was about as knowledgeable in love as Korosensei was in being normal.

Maybe she should start reaching out to the girls. She wasn't exactly unfriendly with them but she didn't have as strong a relationship with them as she did with the boys. Kind of weird, she hated a lot of boys because they were perverts but had more guy friends than girls, she was even rather good friends with Okajima…the biggest pervert in class. Although he wasn't such a disgusting guy, true he liked girls and their parts but he wasn't a sicko about it…well not a complete sicko. He had his less desirable traits but at heart he wasn't sleazy…he was just much more open about his pervy self.

Sighing, Minako headed over to a small bag that the Chairman's wife left her and reached in to pull out a dress in coral pink. It had a fluffy skirt that would probably go mid-calve with the bottom of the skirt lined in a ruffle, the top was plain with three buttons at the chest. It had spaghetti straps and the top was also lined in a ruffle. All in all, it was simple and cute!

Gazing at her legs, Minako gave her sister silent thanks for drilling her beauty lessons in her head, because it was a good thing she shaved her legs so consistently. Makoto always told her she never knew when she would have to show her bare legs so she should shave every day. It was kind of amazing how much her big sisters advice became handy. Her head may be filled with nothing but fashion, make-up, beauty, boys, and popularity but it was pretty useful. Maybe she should go to her for advice on possibly liking two boys.

Makoto had lots of dating experience.

Slipping into the dress, Minako grimace she had to tug and pull to get it up and around her chest she should have known that would happen. Not that she was angry or blamed anyone, no one ever really expected you to be busty in Japan…they always undershot. It wasn't too tight though, it was pretty tight but not too tight so Lady Chairman did a pretty good job. She got a lot closer than most.

Gazing at her appearance in the mirror, Minako was happy to see any and all redness in her eyes was unnoticeable, she also couldn't help but take notice of her hair. It was almost to her knees, she really needed to make an appointment to cut it again. She didn't make the last one due to some last minute thing but now she didn't know. Maybe she should let it get longer…back when they were children she and Usagi use to fantasized about letting their hair get as long as the Silver Millennium Scouts.

Well, technically they were princesses during the Silver Millennium.

Giving herself one last look over, Minako frowned at one thing, she showed a little cleavage thanks to the dress being tight around the chest. Pulling a little more she finally gave up and retied her hair once more, the minute she finished there was a knock at the door. "Minako-chan?" questioned Lady Chairman, her voice was so warm and friendly.

She still didn't get how someone like her ended up with the Chairman.

Heading for the door, she opened it up and found Lady Chairman waiting for her. Gazing at her with bright eyes, the woman gave an appreciative nod before frowning when her eyes landed on her chest, "Oh, I thought I got that right…I guess your bigger than I thought," she said amused.

Smiling, Minako gave a nervous titter, "You got close…that's better than most," she told her.

Chuckling, Lady Chairman nodded, "Thanks, but I imagine it must be terribly uncomfortable. I know I always hate it when something is tight around my chest," she said giving a glance down. Gazing down herself, Minako found the woman had an ample bosom of her own. Minako was still bigger than her but she was pretty big considering most woman in this country wasn't.

Studying her quietly for a minute, Minako frowned, "…I hope this isn't rude of me to ask…but what exactly are you Asano-san? I mean I know your Japanese, but your hair says you might be half and half like me, or at least a quarter something else," she questioned her curious.

Smiling at her, Lady Chairman wrapped an arm around Minako's shoulders and led her out, "My mother was German, she and her family came here for her father's work. Then she met and married my father before having me. So I'm like you, half and half," she told her fondly.

Giving her a quiet nod, Minako quietly contemplated that. So Asano was one fourth German, well at least that explained his hair…still he was lucky enough to look Japanese, same with his mother as well. It would seem she was the only one to struggle with her Japanese identity. Heading back to the dining room she found both the Chairman and Gakushū sitting in total silence, practically locked in a stare down. Seriously, she thought her family was weird but they were a whole new brand of weird and she basically lived in glass house.

Clearing her throat, Lady Chairman got both her husband and son's attention right away. Turning in unisons they both looked at the two of them and as usual the Chairman put on his smile, "Ah much better, hopefully that will prevent you from catching a cold," he said casually.

Tucking her arms behind her back, she shook her head, "If I'm going to get sick nothing will stop it, no amount of hot water, cold and flu medicine, or fluids will keep it away," she said all knowingly.

Shrugging, the Chairman watched her, "It doesn't hurt to try," he said. Falling into a silence, he allowed it to go on for a bit longer before he pushed things along, "Well now, Minako-chan you came to speak to Asano-kun correct, why don't you take her upstairs and discuss things," he said casually.

Raising up, Gakushū frowned but headed toward her and pushed her shoulder lightly pointing her in the direction of his room and without a word lead her upstairs. Following after him in silence, Minako didn't say a word or listen to the whispers of Gakushū's mother and the Chairman. Reaching the second floor they got to the third door down and they entered his room.

Looking around, Minako found I was rather plain with little decoration. He had millions of books in many bookcases and his entire room was clean with everything in its place. There was no real personal touches however, well no, he did have a single photo.

A family photo, one in which he was quite young and the Chairman looked nice.

Pointing to his desk with his open laptop, Gakushū frowned, "You may sit there," he said nonchalantly as he headed toward his tidy bed. It was made and everything…she left her own undone at all times preferring to curl up in the nest she made the night before. Heading toward the desk she jumped in surprised when suddenly Asano lunged for his laptop slamming it shut.

Standing still she watched him while he stood frozen, then almost like he erased the scene from his mind he turned to her with a slight blush and waved to the chair, "…You can sit there," he said again.

Raising an eyebrow, she got nothing from him and she chose to just ignore it. After all it was his laptop which made it his business. Sitting down, she sighed wondering how to start this conversation with him because it wasn't exactly easy. Instead she chose to look around the room some more, he didn't even have posters or decorations on his walls. Even she had some art and decorations in her room, "…Your room is really plain," she muttered.

Frowning, Gakushū glanced around and looked back at her, "Your point? Beside what do you know about boys' room?" he asked.

Gazing at him, she smiled, "I have a brother you know. Plus I've been in Ren's room more times than I count and I've been in Karma's room…I kind of had to be his maid for a day. He had me do his laundry and clean his house. I also have a boy living with me and Itona has already put in personal touches in his room," she told him casually.

Sitting quietly in front of her, Gakushū glowered at her, "You mean to tell me the boy you prefer over me made you work like a maid…and I'm still in second place?" he asked her.

Smiling at him amused, she looked at him coyly, "He also made me wear a maid's costume," she told him, finding his reaction quite funny.

Swearing under his breath, he shook his head, "I'm guessing that's where that picture came from," he said rolling his eyes.

Frowning, Minako watched him carefully, 'You're not going to spread those pictures are you?" she asked him, hoping he would give her an acceptable answer.

Crossing his arms, Asano looked at her irritated, "I like you, you idiot. Why would I spread pictures of you when I want you to like me back? Besides unlike Akabane I wouldn't share these pictures with anyone, I would choose to keep them all to myself," he said making her blush.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Whatever, as long as you don't show them to people…although I don't care if you share them with Ren," she said nonchalantly.

Watching her curious, Asano frowned, "If you care about Ren or get along with him why do you act like you hate him?" he asked. For that question, he received a confused look from Minako, "Don't look at me like that! I've heard what you've said to him, you've literally have called him a whore and you're always slamming doors in his face. Then last week in dance class you stomped on his foot during that demonstration dance the madam had you two do!" he said annoyed.

Laughing, Minako smiled at Asano, "That's how siblings act!" she told him amused.

"What?" he said frowning.

Watching him she began to name off everything, "I tell him I hate him, I insult him, and I do things to him because that's what I do with Makoto and Izaya too. It's what siblings do. I mean, I never liked sharing Usagi with him but Ren has always been a part of the family. He even comes to my house for Christmas and New Year's…his parents have basically forgotten he exist at times. When he started playing with Usagi and mama found out he would be alone for the holidays she practically dragged him to our house. It didn't change after she died either. Ren is and will always be a part of my life because he's significant…in fact after college he intends to be my second at my father's company. It's an unspoken agreement between us…ask him," she said firmly.

Frowning, Asano crossed his arms, "Why are you telling me this, up till recently lately you've ignored his existence and people believed you two were perfect strangers? Why are you acting like your good friends," he asked her confused.

Giving him a look, Minako sighed, "You do remember girls hate me right? If I knew Ren they would demonize me even more which is why he follows my lead in acting like we don't know each other. With you it doesn't matter though, he's your best friend and you're my…something…so it's okay for you to know," she told him shrugging.

"Your something?" said Asano dryly.

Giving him a look, she crossed her arms, "I was being nice but if you would rather me call you my ball and chain I'll do it," she said sarcastically.

"…I'll stick with something thank you very much," he said.

Nodding, she looked around, "Well…I've said what I wanted to so I'll go now," she said getting up.

Getting up with her, he frowned, "Fine…I'll walk you home," he said going for his closet.

"What! No you don't have to!" said Minako alarmed.

Ignoring her, Asano grabbed his jacket, "Yes, I do. I was raised to be a gentleman, so you're getting an escort home whether you like it or not," he said.

"How is that being a gentleman?!" she asked annoyed.

Smirking, Asano walked up to her and leaned in close, "Just shut up and secretly enjoy me escorting you home! If you want I'll even hold your hand all the way home!" he said holding up his hand tempting her to do just that.

Blushing, Minako slapped his hand away from her, "You wish!" she said making a beeline for the door.

* * *

Karasuma wanted to meet Simon before he gave his okay for his visit. She got Korosensei and the chairman's approval but he wanted to meet her cousin before he gave his okay. So with that in the works it was time Minako revealed her plan. Karasuma wouldn't be holding a training session with them today due to some things with the government. So he left Isogai and Megu in charge, they figure now was as good as ever for her to finally tell them her assassination plan.

So after she got rid of Korosensei, Minako made her way toward the class with hope in her heart. She hoped they would agree to her plan. Not only would it be a dream come true to set in motion a wily plan of horror and assassination, but she would be contributing to the class! She loved contributing to the class, more than a delicious cooked meal. Trotting up to the crowd she smiled, "We'll there's no chance of Korosensei eavesdropping on us. Currently he is out in the wide world trying to escape the question that haunts every parent!" she told them happily.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Terasaka annoyed.

Grinning, Minako laughed, "I asked him where babies come from…he actually turned white," she told them very much amused by their sensei's reaction.

"He actually believed that?" asked Karma smirking.

Shrugging, she smiled, "Apparently me not knowing where babies come from is believable due to my lack of mother…I mean, I know dads aren't all that great with daughters and info, but I did learn about the birds and the bees and babies…only the birds and bees talk was incredibly awkward," she said shrugging.

"How so?" asked Nagisa before biting his lip.

Seeing his slightly alarmed expression, Minako smiled as she watch him question himself on whether he should have just asked that. She didn't mind though, "I got the girl talk by my papa which wasn't that bad because it was more or less like a health class lecture. Then I got the baby talk from Makoto and she made it sound like you got a baby doll or something. Papa had to tell me what really happened when you had a baby. As for my sex talk…it consisted of Izaya telling me he would kill any boy I dare have sex with…he just ended it like that. I had to read books just to find out what sex was so I could avoid it and not get boys killed," she said with a frown, she avoid boys for a long while till she found a book on the subject.

After that, she was too embarrassed to look boys in the eye for a while.

Gazing at Minako surprised, Hara laughed, "…Yeah I'll take that awkward talk at the dining table over that any day," she said amused.

"You can say that again, I'm kind of glad how I got it," said Isogai nodding in agreement.

Sighing, Megu shook her head, "Alright, let's not focus on Minako's weirdo brother…you have a plan you want to tell us about correct," she said getting them back on track.

Snapping out of it, Minako nodded, "Correct!" she said happily. Squaring her shoulders, Minako stood up a little straighter and looked at everyone, "I know I got mixed reviews with my assassination horror plan over summer break but I'm hoping you'll be willing to hear me out," she started off.

Watching her with a straight face Rinka crossed her arms, "At this point we shouldn't worry about it being gross or otherwise, the deadline gets closer with each day and so far our individual assassinations have gone as usual. So I can say without certainty what your plan is that I'm in, if it gives us a chance we have to take it," she said right off.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I'm going to start off with the ending then. Although first I will say this, my plan is going to fall heavily on one individual but it also depends on all of our reactions. See when we do the actual assassination we're going to basically do what I did during the summer. Where gonna make Korosensei think many of us are dead…mainly the girls. The guys will be just injured," she explained to all of them.

Getting a couple of looks, she smiled, "It won't be another zombie monster deal. It's going to be all completely normal…you know psycho normal not paranormal," she told them.

Shifting her footing, a fearful expression touched Hinano, "…It won't be like all jumping out and scaring will it? Because even if I'm a part of it I think I might be a bit scared to join," she said.

Laughing, Minako shook her head, "It won't be anything like that Hinano-chan, our plan is going to be Psycho meets Lifetime TV," she told her.

"What?" asked Terasaka.

Sighing, Itona looked over with a dry look, "She means the movie and the novel Psycho. In it there was a guy who pretended to be his mother and would kill people when he was his mom. He was supposed to be creepily in love with her or something and she was abusive. As for Lifetime, she's more than likely talking about the movies were women become obsessed with men and go crazy. Only no one but the men see the women as coo-coo till the dude is dead or stabbed," he said.

Getting a look from Terasaka, he gave a slight smile, "She watches the Lifetime Movies to laugh," he told him.

"…Seriously what the hell is wrong with you!" snapped Terasaka.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "Oh come on! Low budget movies are super funny! I mean there was some true diamonds in the rough but for the most part Lifetime moves have stupid plots and everyone but the psycho are bad actors which means its really hard to take them serious. As for Syfy those movies have the worst special effects that they couple with overly dramatic acting! They are literally the funniest movies ever!" she said smiling.

Smirking, Hazama nodded, "I agree," she said.

Sighing, Megu went over to Minako and gave her a light tap on the head, "Getting a little off topic Minako…back to your plan please," she told her.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Minako nodded, "Right sorry, um now where was I?" she questioned.

"Psycho meets Lifetime," said Kayano smiling at her.

Dropping her fist into her open hand, she nodded, "Right thanks! Okay anyway we're going to do a huge murder scene and then we're going to push him back into a trap and strike him. I know you've done that before but when I pretended to be a zombie he frozen, the only reason I didn't get him was because of that scream. So we cut back on the horror and just add more tragedy. Put him in such a state of grief that by the time he snaps out of it it'll be too late," she told them all.

Frowning, Isogai pondered all of that, "It could work, I mean when Korosensei found Minako in the video he went into shock and didn't move for a while. He goes into shock just like so many others who discover dead bodies and since we're so important to him it should work just as well," he said.

Smiling, Hara shrugged, "I supposed I don't mind pretending to be dead to trap Korosensei, but do we really have to use real blood?" she asked a little worried.

Looking around and seeing the worrisome expressions on everyone, Minako frowned, "Afraid so, Korosensei only took my fake death so seriously because I used real animal blood. He can smell the difference, he just can't tell the difference between human blood and animal," she told them.

Seeing looks exchanged, she frowned a little more, "You guys don't have to get covered in it like I did, I just wanted my death to look extremely violent. We can just arrange it to happen to your torsos, nothing near your face or your head," she told them quickly, wanting to put some fears to rest.

Frowning Mimura watched her, "So how do we get Korosensei up to this point?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako crossed her arms, "That's where the star of the show comes I want one of the girls to pretend to be in love with Korosensei," she said excited.

At that, everyone just stared at her like she suddenly grew a third head, "Your joking right?" asked Rio with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I'm dead serious, he gets really flustered when I play flirt with him so if one of us does it for real its going to knock him for a peg. Then when he starts going to Karasuma-sensei and the others with his fears and they dismiss it, he'll start getting desperate. Might even get a little side track with trying to prove everything. Karasuma-sensei said he's willing to deny anything Korosensei tells him and later today I plan on going to the chairman and tell him the plan. Assuming we actually do it, knowing him he'll be able to make Korosensei doubt his own suspicions or something," she told them all.

"Okay when you say pretend to be in love with him, how far do we have to go?" asked Hinata curious.

Shrugging, Minako smiled, "You know, just flirt with him and make innuendos about what we would like to do with him! Then when we get closer to the actually day, maybe start going up to him and bitching at him because you think he's paying too much attention to other girls in class. Act like a crazy jealous girlfriend, maybe even play like you truly believe your his girlfriend," she said shrugging.

Smirking, Fuwa got a mischievous look, "That could be fun!" she said amused.

Laughing, Yada nodded, "Yeah, but still…pretend to like Korosensei," she said doubtful.

"Well, even Korosensei has his likable points," Kanzaki argued politely.

Frowning, Megu pulled out her phone and gazed down at Ritsu, "Ritsu-san you've heard everything right?" she asked her as everyone followed her lead.

Nodding from the screen, Ritsu smiled up, "Yes, I'm running the numbers right now at the probabilities of this coming off as successful. So far it's at about forty to fifty percent of being able to damage him enough to kill him. I'm developing different places for the final phase to rise it up," she told them all, her eyes flashing as she ran numbers.

"Ritsu-san who has the best ability of scaring Korosensei?" asked Yada.

Closing her eyes almost as in a meditate stance, Ritsu was quiet for close to five minutes before she snapped her eyes back open, "There are two individuals among the girls who have pretty even chances. Kanzaki-chan and Minako-chan," she told them all.

"Us," both girls said in unison, pointing to themselves before sharing glances.

Nodding, Ritsu smiled at the two of them, "Yes, when I add everything together from individual attacks, looks, presence, and past the two of you would have the best chance. As of today both Kanzaki and Minako have only attacked Korosensei once on their own, the only time they actively attack Korosensei is in a group effort," she said.

"You've attacked sensei on your own?" questioned Sugino looked at Kanzaki surprised.

Giving him a small smile, Kanzaki bowed her head, "Yes, I didn't bring it up because I wasn't able to even get close to him with my attack," she told him.

Waiting for them both to finish, Ritsu continued, "Korosensei never actively looks at us in lustful manners but he seems most appreciative of Minako and Kanzaki's looks. For Minako he admires her body, he finds the fact that most of her…assets being bigger to be nicer. He also likes her maternal instincts and her skills as a housewife. For Kanzaki he admires her gentle personality and the serene nature she exhibits. He thinks her personality is the best out of all the girls and seems to appreciate her facial features the most," she told them.

"…Poor princess…liked for your body but not for the bitch inside," said Terasaka with a snigger.

Glaring about ready to zap the lumbering giant, everyone was surprised when it was Karma who hit Terasaka rather than Minako. Gazing at the red-head her eyes wide, Minako gave him a curious look wondering why he would do that. Weren't they supposed to be keeping secret? Looking around at everyone's confused looks, Karma just smiled at them all and shrugged, "…I haven't hit anyone in a while, Korosensei has gotten in the way of my past two fights so I figured why not…Minako if you want you can still hit him!" he said jollily smiling down at a furious Terasaka who was standing back up.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I'm good," she said amused.

Well it seemed Karma would act like a guy who liked her…just in a way that would let them stay hidden from what was really happening. Catching his eye when the class went back to Ritsu, Minako smiled at him before turning back to Ritsu. It was kind of nice being defended by the guy she liked.

Continuing on, Ritsu started finishing up her points, "Out of everyone in the class Korosensei is the least guarded around Minako-chan and Kanzaki-chan. He also lets his guard down around Kayano-chan as well, but I've found him to be quite at ease with the both of you. In fact Minako holds the record of touching Korosensei the most," said Ritsu informatively.

That brought lots of looks of surprise, "Seriously?" asked Maehara.

"You actually keep track of stuff like that Ritsu?" asked Yoshida surprised.

Nodding, Ritsu smiled, "I keep track of everything I believe that can aid us, who touches him the most is the person he's least afraid of. Out of all of us, he fears Minako the least. He allows her to touch him anytime she wants to because he feels she won't attack. When you add up all of Minako's touches they round up to a hundred thousand while most of us are more to fifty thousand. Still Minako has touched him the most and in both a casually and playful manner. She has hugged him multiple times and has even kissed him" explained Ritsu.

Getting looks of surprised from the class, Minako shrugged, "Eh, say what you will but I don't really see me, by myself, landing a killing blow on him so I just treat him like any normal person. As for all the touching…I find myself never hitting boundary issues with him. I mean I'm always hitting them with Karasuma-sensei, he's always barking at me when I hug him," she said trying to explain it all. She was always doing stuff with Korosensei because he didn't seem to mind and she was a rather huggy person by nature. She tried to keep it under wraps but with Korosensei it was hard.

Giving a small sigh, Hinano pouted, "I wish I was as brave as you when it came to Karasuma-sensei," she said with a pitiful expression.

Chuckling, Minako trotted over and hugged Hinano, "Don't worry, you'll work up the nerve some day and when you do you'll find hugging him isn't as great as it seems," she said.

Putting her hands on her hips Hinano gave her a look, "What is that supposed to mean! Nothing could be better than hugging Karasuma-sensei!" she said sternly.

Shrugging, Minako sighed, "He doesn't hug back, he's too stiff, and when you hug him it's like hugging a mannequin at a clothing store…only difference is Karasuma-sensei is warm and smells good," she said casually, thinking of all the times she dared hug their physical education teacher. In her mind hugging Korosensei was better, he was warm, soft, smelled just as good and he hugged back.

Sobbing Hinano shook Minako, "Stop bragging!" she wailed.

Laughing, Minako froze when she felt the familiar scolding stare of Megu. Clearing her throat she turned back to Ritsu, "So what about our past makes me and Kanzaki-chan the best candidates?" she asked quickly, hoping to quell Megu's annoyance at her changing the subject...again.

Smiling, Ritsu peered up, "I don't mean to offend either of you, but you two seem to hold Korosensei in a little higher regard than others due to your choppy relationships with your fathers. And as they say, girls with daddy issues like older men so that little psychological tidbit may help him believe that you two are legitimately seeking his attention in a romantic setting," she said.

Sharing a look with Kanzaki, Minako frowned, "I find myself attracted to boys my age obviously," she said glancing toward Karma-kun, "What about you?" she asked her.

Shrugging, Kanzaki smiled, "I can see the appeal that older men might have but I find boys my age more attractive as well," she said, completely oblivious to Sugino who was behind her fist pumping.

Looking between the girls, Megu frowned, "Well, I guess we should put it to vote but let's think it over for a couple of days. Really give it some thought too," she told everyone firmly.

Gazing down at Ritsu, Minako frowned, "Do either one of us serve a better chance than the other?" she asked her curious. She personally didn't think she stood a chance, Korosensei would surely be on her the moment she started something. Ready to watch her close since she scared the crap out of him at her summer house. Plus, she wasn't all that good at acting. Kanzaki through, it would be hard for her as well since she was so…well she wasn't bashful, but she also wasn't very outgoing. And Minako never personally seen Kanzaki openly flirt with any boy, she never even flirted with Nagisa the boy she liked. Although she was millions times better at keeping her crush a secret unlike Minako herself, who couldn't keep her crush on Karma a secret from anyone. Everyone knew about her crush, **EVERYONE,** there was practically no one who was in the dark!

Still Ritsu was a special program whose entire existence was about the extermination of Korosensei so she would only offer up the ones who stood the best chance at tricking Korosensei. Still she couldn't see how she or Kanzaki were the best choices. Then again, she wasn't Ritsu. Still, if she put it to a vote she would choose Kanzaki-chan, with her reserved nature she could really trip him up.

"You stand a one percent chance higher, but that would only go into effect if you were willing to dress in an extremely provocative fashion to distract him," said Ritsu.

Hearing that, Okajima's hand shot into the air, "I vote queen!" he yelled.

Frowning at said boy Minako shook her head, "No, I refuse to dress in a provocative fashion…beside I don't think I could pull it off. So I can already tell you my vote is for you, Kanzaki-chan," she told the gentle raven hair beauty.

Chuckling, Kanzaki smiled, "I personally think you would stand a better chance, you already have a much more intimate relationship with Korosensei," she told her.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "True, but if I went from playful to serious that would probably set off some red flags inside his head," she told her.

Shrugging, the raven hair girl watched her, "Not necessarily, if you did it just right you would be able to pull it off…but let's not argue. We'll do our best no matter who the class chooses!" she said.

"Agreed!" said Minako nodding.

With that said and done everyone quickly began the drills Karasuma left for them. While they started up on their drills Minako took to the woods to work on her traps. Since she had been focused on her sword for a while Karasuma wanted her to practice with her traps again so she didn't lose her touch. It was about halfway into this she became absorbed in her traps so when sudden a startled cry brought her out of the zone, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Sitting still for a moment, Minako looked around before finally looking back when she heard a quiet curse and was stunned to find Karma handing upside down in one of her traps. He dangled inches off the ground upside down with a rope tied securely around his ankles.

Looking around for a couple of minutes, no doubt looking for a way out on his own the red head scowled when he came to the realization that he wouldn't be finding a way out on his own without help. Looking at Minako who still hadn't moved from her spot, he smirked, "It would seem you are getting pretty good at this trap business," he said amused.

Smiling, Minako made her way over to him, her eyes drifting from Karma's face to his exposed chest, seriously she was beginning to turn into a pervert. She blamed all that training. All the guys were getting nice bodies and she just couldn't help but take notice of them, but mostly Karma-kun. Bending down to get closer to his head, she poked his cheek, "Shouldn't you be training…instead of hanging around me?" she asked chuckling at her bad pun.

Shrugging, Karma smiled, "Eh, I wanted to come see you," he said casually.

Feeling heat pool into her cheeks Minako nodded, "Get ready to do a handstand," she said standing up. Waiting for Karma to get into position, she quickly cut the rope with her regular kunai. Dropping down the red head was quickly back on his feet, "So what did you want to see me for?" she asked holding out her hand for him, leading him safely through her traps once she had his hand.

Shrugging, Karma followed her every step carefully, "I want you to teach me traps. Like you said that day Takaoda bit the dust…I should learn new things when I find myself bored," he said casually.

Looking over surprised, Minako quickly smiled, "I would love to help you learn traps!" she said happily.

Nodding, Karma quickly nodded over to the one he had been taken by, "Thanks but Karasuma doesn't actually expect the octopus to get trapped by that does he?" he asked her.

Looking over his shoulder, Minako shook her head, "No, he just said it's best for me to learn the basics first, after all you can't build a house of cards on faulty foundation," she told him.

Staying quiet at first Karma watched her work on her traps before speaking up, "I told you they wouldn't think your plan freaky," he said.

Pausing, Minako smiled, "You did…and as usual you were right," she said amused, handing Karma the material for the trap she just did in front of him.

Looking over the items, Karma quickly went to work and began to copy what she just created, "So what will you do if you get picked to play psycho?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako looked at him, "Do you think I might get picked? Because I really do thing Kanzaki would be better suited than me. I mean it's already established that I like you and he would totally be suspicious if I started acting like I liked him…plus I'm not all that good at acting. I mean I couldn't keep the fact I liked you a secret, from anyone," she said voicing her concerns.

Smiling, he shook his head, "You're the better candidate, Kanzaki is to reserve to pull it off," he said.

"The only way my chances are better is if I dress like Bitch-sensei," she pointed out.

Stopping what he was doing, Karma looked over at Minako, "You don't have to dress like Bitch-sensei to charm people into a stupor. At the ball, you were charming every person you danced with to the point every time one left they looked like a dope. You just need to channel that Minako if you get the lead role. As for me, don't drop me…instead keep your feelings and if he starts to question you just tell him you still feel the same but you can't help but see him differently," he advised her.

Sighing, Minako shifted closer to Karma, "I guess…also thank you…you know with what you did to doggie when he was being a jerk," she said bashfully.

Gazing back at her, he shrugged, "I don't mind, besides I was annoyed he called you a bitch," he told her truthfully.

Reaching over Minako quickly kissed Karma on the cheek, "Thanks," she said.

Turning to face Minako, Karma locked eyes with her and they entered a moment of silence. Gazing into Karma's golden eyes, the blonde hair girl's heart pick up in speed and its sound deafen everything else. Feeling her eyes flicker they never strayed from Karma's, she held his gaze as slowly they got closer and closer with each second. It was like a gravitational pull bringing them together and Minako's lips began to tingle as the two of them got closer.

Was she finally getting the kiss she wanted, a kiss from Karma?

Just as her eyelids began to dip down, both where lurched from their moment when the sound of twigs under someone's foot shattered their silence. Pulling away from each other, Karma quickly went back to the trap and she scooted away giving them some room. Coming out from behind a tree, Nagisa gave them both a smile not even aware of what he just interrupted. Standing up, Minako threw her hand out, "Don't move Nagisa…if you do you'll get trapped," she told him quickly.

Freezing, he looked around nervously, "…Uh, Ka-Karasuma-sensei is here he wants you two to come back," he said searching the ground for the traps.

Frowning, Minako felt disappointment, if Nagisa came a few minutes later she would no doubt be experiencing the kiss she spent most of her boy liking years imagining. Directing Nagisa out of the traps, Minako watched him leave and sighed. So much for her kiss. Turning back to Karma, Minako gave him a nervous smile, "…I guess we should go," she said.

Standing up he nodded, "Yeah…but first I need to do something," he said before grabbing her.

Pulling her close Karma closed the distant between the two of them and kissed her, his lips were a bit chapped but they melded comfortably against her own. She could taste something sweet on his lips and despite his confidence he still kissed her with some uncertainty. Still, this was the kiss she wanted to experience first. Bitch-sensei may be skilled with her tongue and knew how to make you have a melt down and even if Asano's kiss wasn't horrible, this was the kiss she wanted to experience first.

Pulling back, he stuffed his hands in his pocket, "I hope I didn't read that wrong but…I don't like leaving things at what if," he said before pulling a hand from his pocket. Holding it out for her to take so she could no doubt lead him through the traps.

Staring at him stunned for a few moment, Minako smiled and grabbed his hand, "You didn't read wrong," she said stepping closer to him initiating the next kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed everything! Also if you don't mind give me your vote on who you think should be the star of Minako-chan's assassination plan.**


	36. Thirty-Six

**Hello everyone, first I wanted to tell you that I did post up chapter 36 before but I took it down because I was not happy with it, so I hope you enjoy this version more if you did get the chance to read it before. Anyway I got lots of goodies in this chapter that I hope you will enjoy! **

**Also guest from chapter 35, do you want Nagisa to be the star of Minako's assassination plan? Because Korosensei knows he's a boy and no offense to Nagisa but his cuteness doesn't phase the pervy octopus. Is that what you were talking about or was it something else?**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, also two things the manga right now is in the 'oh my god' zone. I have so many mix feelings right now along with overwhelming sadness at one what happen to a certain class member and two that the manga is coming to an end. As for the second things, does anyone else think episode five seemed a little rush?**

* * *

She was kissing Karma-kun! Feeling his lips press against her, his hands carefully grasped her arms as if unsure what he should do with them. Relaxing into the kiss, Minako could feel her mind go to mush, she should worry about being spotted but who cared anymore. This was nice, a kiss with Karma was just what a girl wanted and needed. Pulling away from him with a slight blush, Minako smiled at the red-head. "We should probably go," she said before the thought could leave her.

Smirking, he nodded, "Alright…or we could go somewhere more private," he said amused.

Smiling at him she shook her head, "As enticing as that offer is and it's very enticing mind you, if we intend to keep this secret we need to keep up appearances. It's gonna look mighty suspicious if we disappear right after Nagisa saw us, Korosensei will no doubt get curious and make it all that much harder for us to keep secret. Unless you feel ready to let the class know there is a mutual likeness," she said gesturing between the two of them.

Looking down at her Karma's smirk soften to a smile, "Maybe instead of mutual likeness we just go to boyfriend and girlfriend," he said casually. Getting a look of surprise from Minako, he shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "This mutual likeness is rather awkward to say and it sounds a bit like a joke when its said aloud. We can keep the same rules and all, we don't have to do the full on couple thing till after the octopus bites the dust," he told her with a shrug.

Watching him, Minako frowned, "What about Gakushū?" she asked him. She couldn't exactly say she hated him but she wasn't near liking him. He was in this grey zone. While in that grey zone it meant he could potentially mean something and if she had a boyfriend anything that happened was cheating.

She did not ever, ever want to cheat.

Looking at her with some surprise, he raised an eyebrow, "You're on a first name basis?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Yeah…I have something I need to tell you. At the athletic festival, when I went to see the chairman I ran into him. The chairman did something horrible to his foreigner squad and I wanted to make sure Gakushū was alright. I don't wish his father on my worst enemy. Anyway he argued and I argued…then during that he confessed to me and then…kissed me," she said awkwardly, she was kind of afraid Karma would take it badly.

Watching her Karma had an unreadable expression, "…So…he got the nerve to confess?" he asked rather lightly. He didn't seem angry or surprise. He seemed rather mellow to it all. Giving him a slow nod she waited for him to continue on, "Well, I figured he would soon…just didn't expect him to do it like that. Did you slap him?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

Giving him a look, Minako shook her head, "No…I was too shock so I just ran away. We talked some more at the gala and he apologized telling me he felt compelled to do it. Because I wouldn't stop saying I hated him. Some other stuff was discussed which got me pissed and later on I figured I would give him a break, I told him we would start over. So he's confessed and he asked since I call you Karma if I would call him Gakushū," she told him.

"So…he's my rival?" he questioned her.

Frowning, Minako shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I mean I don't hate him like I use to and I do find him attractive but he still pisses me off to no end. He's like in this annoying grey area!" she told actually showing her frustration. The fact she couldn't put him in a category frustrated her to no end, she wanted to know if she liked him or if she just hated him.

If he was in a category then she could get on with her life.

Figure out how to deal with him already.

Watching her quietly Karma sighed and held out his hand for her, "It doesn't matter…in the end it'll all work out. People for centuries have dealt with love triangles, all I'll worry about is me and you and whatever you do with him is between you and him. So let's get back to class Cinderella," he said.

Gazing at him, Minako could feel her heart melting again, "Why do you have to be so mature in this?!" she asked him grasping his hand.

Seriously, normally Karma was an immature brat who made trouble just to make trouble. Yet when it came to what they shared he was just so wise and mature. Meanwhile, Gakushū was as responsible and mature as an adult when it came to him acting normal. But the moment she was throw into the equation he actually began to resemble a real teenage boy, flaws and all.

Smiling, Karma shrugged, "After that milkshake at the zoo I decided I should probably take this serious and I began reading up on relationships. Manga and books…I figured if I want to keep from getting you pissed at me I should learn the proper way to act…at least when it comes to the mature feeling crap, the other ninety percent of the time I'm making your blood pressure skyrocket," he said with a wily little smirk.

Feeling a smile creeping onto her lips, Minako chuckled, "Who said boys don't learn," she said amused.

Nodding he laughed, "Now…what about the boyfriend thing?" he asked her.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed, "Why not, I'll have a boyfriend and a fiancé," she said sarcastically.

Smirking, he peered over, "At least now you really will be a spoiled rich girl," he said teasingly.

Giving him the stink eye, Minako quickly smiled again, "You're lucky you're so cute," she said.

"I would have said devilishly handsome but I'll settle for cute," he said pulling her along.

Laughing, Minako sighed only to feel her heart jump when a cracking sound came from under their feet, looking down quickly Minako gasped, "Oh crap the pit traaaaa~" she said ending in a scream. Falling down to the bottom both Minako and Karma sat in silence, "…This never happened…right?" she asked him looking over for a nod of confirmation.

Groaning, Karma looked up, "…Agreed…but seriously, I really need to learn this crap!" he said.

Laughing, Minako smiled, "You can always join me and Karasuma-sensei!" she told him.

Climbing out of the pit together they rid themselves of any sigh of their little fail. Making it to the class they arrived just in time for Terasaka to sneer at them, "What the hell took you two so damn long?!" he snapped looking rather peeved. Minako was really beginning to worry, he had been a little prickly lately he was actually pretty short with everyone even members of his gang.

Save for Hazama…but only Karma was brave enough to get on her bad side.

Smirking, shoving his hands into his pockets Karma answered him with ease, "We were discussing what kind of dog you were. Minako says Rottweiler but I'm thinking Doberman pinscher…but now that I look at you I'm thinking maybe German Shephard…oddly enough each one originates from Germany," he said enjoying the glare he got.

Opening his mouth looking ready to chew Karma out, Terasaka took a deep breath and just spit on the ground before flipping him off. Watching their pack leader stomp off, Yoshida gave Minako a curious look, "If Terasaka's a doggie does that make us his pack?" he asked her curious.

Smiling, Minako shrugged, "If you want," she told him.

Snickering, Muramatsu grinned at her, "What dogs are we then?" he asked amused.

Laughing, Minako pointed over to Yoshida, "With Yoshida-kun's hairstyle your definitely going to be a Komondor, Itona is nothing else but a Pomeranian! He's super cute and at times super annoying. Then with your hair, hmm, Golden Retriever!" she said ruffling Mimura's hair.

Smiling, Yada blinked when she realized someone was left out, "What about Hazama?" she questioned her curiously.

Laughing, Minako pointed to the rather scary witchy girl, "Hazama-chan can only be a cat…since she only follows the sway of her tail!" she told them amused.

Frowning, said girl seemed to think those words over before she smirked, "…I like that, I might actually not put a curse on you tonight," said Hazama.

Nodding with a bright smile, it quickly wilted when Minako took a moment to take in Hazama's words, "Wait what? You put curses on me? Why?!" she cried alarmed.

Smirking, Hazama leaned in close, "So I could see the fear in your eyes!" she said going dark.

Sighing, Minako looked to the ground, "I am most definitely having nightmares tonight," she said.

* * *

Karasuma was putting the class through an obstacle course while she battled him one on one with her sword, he apparently did know how to fence. He really was a freaking superhuman. Sighing, Minako stretched her muscles as she watched him direct everyone through it. Today he was splitting the class up into small groups about six people to each group. While one group went through the other groups would be helping make the course more difficult. Some people were shooting paint ball guns while others would be just maneuvering some moveable parts.

Going through her last set of stretched she pulled her ribbon free and used it to tie her hair back in a high ponytail as Karasuma came toward her rolling up his sleeves. Pulling out her sword, she smiled, "Should I put on the Korosensei sleeve?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "It'll be alright, now same rules as always," he said.

Nodding, Minako gave him a salute before sliding into position. Holding up her sword at the ready she waited for Karasuma to pull out his own. Crossing blades, Minako study her teacher for a moment taking in the silence save for the cheers and jeers of the class as they went through the course. She would have liked to join them but she could be more of a benefit to them through sword. That's all that matter to her right now, that she didn't hold the class back.

Narrowing her eyes, Minako made the first move. Soon all she heard was her own breathing and the sound of clashing metal as the swords crossed. Forgetting the rest of the world she focused on her immediate surroundings and Karasuma. It was time to show him she was meant for this class, she knew he hadn't said anything in a long time but that nagging thought was still in her head.

Slashing through the air, she spun around Karasuma-sensei with him parrying and blocking each of her strikes like the pro he was. Grimacing, Minako threw more of her weight into her strikes and was pleased to find she was finally pushing Karasuma-sensei back. Ducking under his strike, Minako had to roll out of the way for his next barrage of attacks.

Meanwhile, while Minako became completely absorbed in her battle a couple of the student watched from afar, "She's getting better," said Rio with a smile, turning back and landing multiple hits on Terasaka who yelled out a string of curses.

Nodding, Nagisa watched her curious, "Karasuma-sensei keeps giving her new weapons to test and I have to admit she seems to pick them up pretty well. I mean her first couple of days with the whip were a disaster but when we went up against Shiro she seemed to have it under control," he said.

Snorting, Rio grinned, "Oh I still remember her pulling that branch down on top of herself! That was hilarious, oh and when she got the whip stuck in the tree…ah I can still see her cursing and straining trying to pull it out before Karasuma-sensei got back," she said laughing.

"I liked it when she nearly choked doggie to death," said Karma weighing in.

"Your all wrong, the best mess up was when she shot off her bow accidently nearly blowing Terasaka up," said Megu smirking.

"No, no, no, Minako best fail was when she tripped and shot off one of those exploding arrows into the tree and most of it fell down on top of doggie!" said Maehara sniggering.

Halting his pursuit, Terasaka whipped around and glared at everyone, "WHY THE HELL IS IT ONLY FUNNY WHEN I GET HURT!" he barked.

Looking at him, everyone smiled and aimed their guns, "Just is," said Itona darting to hide behind him right as the hail of crossfire went off splattering the taller boy in paint.

Growling, Terasaka reached up and wiped his face free of paint from Karma's face shots, "…I hate you all," he griped rubbing the already swelling bumps, walking the rest of the way through the course.

After that a loud grating sound of metal on metal ranged through the yard followed by a thump, looking back everyone was surprised to see Minako pointed her sword at Karasuma's chest with him completely disarmed. Although no one looked nearly as surprised at Minako who seemed to be in shocked over her little victory. "What just happened?" she asked.

Smiling, Karasuma grabbed the blade gently and pointed it away, "You spotted a mistake I made and struck, just as I intended for you to do. I wanted to make sure you were paying attention because it looked like you were zoning out," he said walking over to his blade. Picking it up, he held it at the ready, "Now…once more," he said his evil smile surfacing.

Blinking in surprise, Minako let her own smile come and this time with more gusto the blonde began to dance around Karasuma-sensei the blade in her hand becoming an extension of her arm. The two locked in a graceful deadly tango. "Maybe I should take up sword…it almost looks like they're dancing," said Hinano watching Karasuma throw Minako back. "…Plus Minako's right swords are cool!" she said with a grinned. She would get her own sword and make it super cute.

Like her it would be sweet and deadly!

"Don't put bows on your sword Hinano," said Rio laughing.

"Nope! Already cemented in my mind!" she said happily.

* * *

The roof was where he conducted his business, at least his business of sensitive nature. The business he didn't want his father to know about. Something his friends came to known, when he called people to the roof it was considered off record and not to be repeated within the walls of school. Sitting with his back against the chain-link fence, Asano waited for the right moment to speak.

It was the first step to him and Minako, he just kept telling himself that.

If he wanted anything to go well between them, then his friends had to get along better with Minako because friends were a big part of the relationship. He would try to get along with her friends as well but…yeah, no. Not even for her could he tolerate Class E, especially Akabane the red-head bastard that tried to usurp his power despite the fact that he was inferior. As if he could ever handle the mantel of number one.

That slacker probably thought it was just so easy. He went through life not caring about duties or living up to the expectations set for him by others who didn't tolerate failure. He just studied because he felt like it, he didn't care. He knew Akabane's situation, he was a wealthy only child who got to do whatever he wanted. His parents just trounced around the world all lovey-dovey leaving him at home to do whatever he damn well please. They didn't give Akabane goals that he had to succeed or else.

Unlike Akabane, he had expectations to live up too.

Feeling his mind drifting off to daydreams of defeating that jerk he snapped back when Araki spoke, "So Asano…what did you bring us up here for? You got a new plan to take down Class E?" he asked.

Seeing his nervous expression, Asano could see him glancing nervously between him and Seo, yeah, even without him saying anything he just knew. He really was good at picking up the small cues that was why he was the second to be let in on the secret. There were other factors but the major one was the fact that he was always able to pick up on the small stuff. When he started looking around for friends that had been his main reason for considering him a comrade. He got good grades but he also had skills beyond that, they all had skills beyond their grade.

Araki could read people.

Ren was a people person...mostly with girls but he could charm boys too.

Koyama had a way of getting answers…mostly through freaking people out.

Seo was just filled with confidence, some would argue it wasn't a skill but he disagreed.

They were his friends, people he chose to stand by his side. His father had his suggestions but Asano wanted to choose his own friends. His life didn't revolved around being the perfect student. Taking a deep breath he looked at his friends who watched him. Seo was looking impatient while Koyama watched him wearily, no doubt wanting a break from Class E. Ren was smiling his normal easygoing smile, a look of encouragement in his eyes. While Araki looked worried.

Sighing he stood up and scowled, "I have to tell you all something, especially you Seo," he said letting his gaze fall on said boy. Seeing the familiar look of annoyance touch Seo, Asano spoke quickly, he wouldn't hesitate because this was something he wanted. He liked Minako, he wanted to win her affections someday so telling his friends about her should be easy.

Right?

Seeing their expectant stares, he gritted his teeth, no this wasn't easy. Even if he did like Minako it didn't change the fact that he had a reputation. One that consist of girls chasing him, not the other way around. Minako should chase him, not him her. However it was him chasing her because she had a thing for the red-headed devil she went to class with. Sighing, he crossed his arms and just told them, "I like Suzuki, Minako. My father engaged us to each other but we both have intentions of stopping this marriage from happening…but I want to have a relationship with her," he said.

Frowning, Seo watched him, "…So does that make us rivals," he asked a look on his face that said he wasn't sold on the idea of fighting against him. After all he had yet to win when they battled each other, he often tried to best him in means of scores but he never did. Asano personally thought Seo should try taking down Koyama and the others before aiming for him. There was such a thing as biting off more than you can chew.

Seo was ambitious though, another one of his traits Asano admired.

Opening his mouth to tell him to give up, not because he wanted Minako all to himself but more because he was genuinely concerned if he didn't the blonde would finally attack. He was beaten to the punch by Ren though. Clapping his hand on Seo's shoulder, Ren smiled at him, "Seo…I tell you this has your friend stop chasing Minako. She hates you, literally hates you. It is not her putting up a front because she sort of likes you, she down right hates you. And if you continue your pursuit of her I'm very concerned you're not going to show up at school some day because she finally did you in. I'm gonna wake up and find you on the news. They'll talk about a half burnt corpse left in a ditch…with your teeth smashed out. There will barely be enough for a DNA test…and there will be no justice for you. Even if everyone knows she did it her brother and father will make it so she gets off scotch free because one, Izaya's that smart and two, Mori is that rich," he told him informatively.

Sitting in silence, Araki grimaced, "That's…oddly specific?" he said concerned.

"She's not that hard to read once you get to know her," Ren countered.

Sitting still for a moment Seo began to stutter out a defense before, Ren talked over him again, "Part of the reason she wants to burn San Francisco to the ground is because you lived there for a year. She hates you Seo so move on. Beside you don't like her either…you just think she's pretty. You know I'm telling the truth too. I mean really think about it," he said.

Floundering slightly, Seo finally sighed and slumped over hanging his head reluctantly, "Alright, I get it, I give up on her already," he muttered.

Frowning, Araki gazed over to Ren, "What's the other reason she wants to burn down San Francisco? You said Seo is only one reason. Also why burn, I mean seriously what is her deal with fire…I mean that little guy gave Asano-kun a mini fire extinguisher? I didn't even know those existed!" he cried.

Smiling, Ren looked over, "The other reason is her sister Makoto, she's a bit of a health nut and Minako chooses to blame that on San Francisco. She considers them responsible for vegans, as for fire. Don't ask me why, because no one knows…I don't even think she knows why she likes fire, maybe even loves it," he said seriously.

"Yet another trait to add to her list of psycho," said Koyama speaking up.

Looking over together with everyone, Asano frowned, "I figure I would tell you all because I intend on making her my girlfriend in high school…I thought I should give you some time to get use to the idea," he said pointedly to Koyama.

Getting a raised eyebrow from him, he and the others watched Koyama look between them all with a confused expression, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked confused.

Frowning, Araki scratched his cheek, "Um, well because you hate foreigners," he said awkwardly.

"What! No I don't!" he cried out.

Peering at him, Ren smiled, "You were always so weary of Asano before you got to know him," he pointed out.

Smiling as well, Araki nodded in agreement, "Plus when those four foreigners showed up you were pretty skittish around them," he said.

Nodding, Seo scowled, "Plus I remember you always acting like Minako was diseased and disgusting, whenever someone would talk about her you go on a rant wondering why people like her," he said.

Scowling, Koyama glared at them all, "You know, its guys like you that make her hated by the female population I mean she's not a freaking goddess and everyone has their own definition of beauty! Yes, she's a moderately pretty girl but she's not my type! As for me being weary of Asano…he's intimidating at first alright! Plus you're always doing stuff that no fourteen year old should be able to do. Then for the foreigners who the hell wasn't scared of them?!" he asked them.

"Well I guess…but you still seem particularly distrustful of Minako," said Ren.

Glaring at them all, Koyama looked around, "You do remember I use to sit next to her when she was in Class A right?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, she was with us for a short while. Although she spent more time in the hospital than with us, she only lasted a little over a half semester, then it was Class C and then E," said Seo.

Standing up, Koyama nodded his face going pale, "Well I sat next to her when she was in our class…the things she muttered under her breath," he said looking horrified. Standing quiet for a couple of seconds, he shook his head, "I decided I never wanted to get on her bad side, and I just can't see how anyone could find her attractive…she's freaking evil…oh wait I guess that's why you like her. Well whatever if you intend to make her your girlfriend then I would like a list of what and what not to do when around her…Ren get on that," he said sitting back down.

Snorting in amusement, Ren look over with a grinned, "Just don't be Seo, don't talk bad about her friends and family, and always carry around a lighter…if the lighter fails, just be able to run faster than Seo," he said amused.

"Got it," said Koyama.

"Shut up," griped Seo getting a laugh from everyone.

Going quiet that was when the lunch bell rang telling them it was time to go back to class. Getting up they all started toward the door. Lagging behind slightly, Ren grabbed Asano's shoulder before he left the rooftop with the others, "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked him.

Frowning, Asano shook his head, "All I'll have tonight is studying and go over what to do at the waltz class tomorrow," he told him.

Smiling, Ren nodded, "Well now you do," he said clapping his shoulder heading for the stairs.

"That would be?" asked Asano.

"We're going to a club to be Minako's escort. Izaya commanded this of me and you can use this as an opportunity to get closer with Minako, without Karma around. Plus she'll be in quite a good mood considering there will be lots of music," he said giving him a wink.

Gazing at him surprised, Asano smirked, "I need to buy some clothes," he said.

* * *

Damn it her wrist hurt. Grimacing, Minako rubbed her left wrist as she waked side by side with Rio, "I'm going to have to switch to my right for a while," she grumbled. The force that Karasuma stuck, he made her bones feel like they were rattling. He really was too strong! Even with possibility of switching hands she would still ache, his strikes made you feel like your bone could bruise.

Laughing, Rio grabbed her left hand and began to rub it soothingly, "Good thing you're ambidextrous, you can give your wrist a rest!" she said amused.

"Yeah, but I'm not all that good with my right…which is really weird. I write with my right but get real sloppy when I write with my left. However, when I shoot or fence with my right it's not a strong a my left…think there's something wrong with my brain?" joked Minako.

Laughing, Rio shrugged, "Yeah, but I thought that before I got to know you!" she joked.

Nodding, Minako grinned, "So what did you think of Kou's band, I sent you his website? Did you listen to some of his songs?" she asked slyly.

At once the faux-blonde's eyes lit up, "I did, I even bought their latest CD, managed to snag the very last one. Kou is pretty good…still don't really remember him though. He wasn't that scrawny guy that use to follow me around is he? The hair is really familiar…just the mop is a lot more stylish now," she said straining to remember.

Smiling, Minako gave her another nod, "That's Kou, he always came to you with questions. He liked hearing you answer him. He also use to get into fights with Karma. Kou was Karma's Nagisa before Nagisa…just he didn't dress him up as a girl…just made him look like a fool," she told her.

Kou got around, he got along with just about anyone. People who wasn't even in his class loved him, Minako could remember on the playground everyone wanted to play with Kou. Although Karma just liked to fight him because he was the only dumb enough to repeatedly fight him. He seemed to never get the hint that Karma was stronger than him, no amount of bruises ever swayed him.

Arriving at the house, Minako went to unlock the door but was surprised when the door just pushed open, did Simon forget to close the door? Pushing it open Minako stepped in with Rio and when they got to the living room she was pretty sure she had a heart attack. Dropping all their things, Rio and Minako laid witness to the mother of all messes. The living room was trashed blood was here and there in smudges and pretty much everything was broken.

In the middle of it all, sat three adults.

Makoto, Izaya, and Simon. Makoto had out the first aid kits and was trying to patch up Simon and Izaya who looked like they had been through a meat grinder. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Minako starling all three of them.

"Damn," said Rio looking around stunned.

Jumping up Makoto sighed in relief, "Oh finally! I have no idea what I'm doing, you were always the one who took care of Psycho McGee when he came back from his fights!" she said running over to them shoving a first aid kit into her hands before pushing her toward the duo.

Looking around the wreaked living room, Rio followed both girls toward the grimacing boy, "What happen…also hey Simon, your looking…" she said not really sure how to end the sentence.

Growling, Minako stomped over to her cousin and brother, kicking away glass from the coffee table mixed with the T.V. she slammed the kit down and went to work. Simon had to have stiches, none were too bad but some were too deep to heal on their own. She had to moped up lots of blood and at least bandaged six lashes and stitched four. Izaya was mostly covered in bruises his right eye swelling shut with his bottom lip busted. He was breathing a little funny but from what she could see his ribs weren't broken. Probably just cracked but he would still be going to the hospital for an X-ray.

Watching her work in silence fury, Rio gazed at both boys, "So…what this a stupid macho male thing or just a stupid male thing?" she asked.

Grimacing, Izaya shrugged while Simon looked away. Sighing, Makoto spoke up, "Twiddle dee and Twiddle dum saw each other and enter a yell match that evolved into a fist fight. As you can see from our living room it was action movie worthy…also serious, Simon where did you learn to fight. I know Izaya learned because he wants to be Minako's ultimate defender plus he's running street gangs and all that but that doesn't explain you," she said explaining it all before getting curious.

Glowering, Izaya stood up holding his ribs, "Go to the studio Makoto, you have songs to record," he said sternly his glare sharpening. Opening her mouth to argue, she quickly clamped it shut and just glared at Izaya before letting her gaze trail over to Minako. Looking away guilty, Minako could feel her sister's lingering stare before finally let out a terse fine and left the house.

Looking back when the door finally slammed shut. Minako scowled and Izaya, "Do you have to be so rude to her?" she asked.

Getting up, Izaya glared her down, "What part of he's not allowed here do you not get?! I put up with it for years but its time you stop already!" Izaya barked.

Glaring, Minako squared her shoulder and clenched her fist, "Why because he's an assassin?" she asked annoyed. It was time this crap ended. She would not let her family be broken anymore, Mama was no doubt disappoint with them all. Izaya and Papa for letting this drift happening. Makoto and her for not arguing against it more.

Seeing Izaya's jaw clench, he looked over to Simon who stared him back down, "Don't look at me, I didn't tell her. It's not like it's something I'm going to brag about. Beside don't seem so surprised, you've always known she was going to find out someday and I told you if she ask me I'm going to tell her," he said, "Besides why don't you let her in on your secrets!" he snapped.

At that Izaya's glare darken, shaking he look ready to launch into another attack before turning back at the last minute, "Rio go upstairs," he barked.

Watching him, she shook her head, "No, I'm well aware of everything that's gone on and there's no point in me going up because Minako will talk to me about it. We share everything so I'll know soon enough!" she said with a smirk in place.

Growling, Izaya kicked what was left of the coffee table over, "Yes, show aggression because that's never not worked," said Minako sarcastically.

Sighing, he turned back, "Do you have to be just like me all the time?" he asked.

Crossing her arms, Minako gave her elder brother the stink eye, "I'm not like you lots of the time. I mean would never break our family up over something so stupid," she snapped.

"Stupid! Him and Auntie are the reason mom and Usagi are dead! Usagi! Your twin!" he shouted.

"They didn't kill them you idiot and mama was an assassin! She made enemies and she always knew there was a possibility of her past catching up with her. Usagi was unfortunate but the only one at fault is the one who took the job! You blaming Simon and Auntie for everything is stupid! You're just misplacing your anger," she shouted back.

Scowling, Izaya shook his head, "It's dangerous to have them around, I have to keep you safe," he told her annoyed.

Taking a deep breath Minako watched her brother carefully before choosing her words, "Izaya you can't stop reality or fate, besides there's no guarantee that just because their assassins I'll be killed because of that. I can died because of a drunk driver runs off the road, a serial killer decides I fit the profile to be his next victim, or I could get an accidental overdose by a nurse. Believe me the possibilities are endless…locking me up isn't going to protect me, is just going to make me more defiant and possibly more willing to run toward danger…Simon and Auntie aren't a danger to me and Makoto…we've been seeing them behind your back for quite some time and nothing's happened," she told him calmly, there was nothing to save her from because there was no danger.

The only danger she faced was herself and Korosensei's destruction of the earth.

Seeing his silence, Minako straightened up, "Now, me and Rio are going up stairs to get ready. We're going to see a band tonight! No more fighting and I'm not cleaning this mess," said Minako annoyed.

"Minako!" cried Izaya.

Whipping around, Minako glared and pointed at both of them, "No! I'm going out with Rio and you're staying here and cleaning up the mess you made and if I even suspect you two have been fighting I'll punish the lot of you! Don't believe me? Then fight and live to regret it," she threatened.

Clamping his mouth shut, Izaya sighed but said nothing else.

Then with that she turned her back on both guys and made her way upstairs with a snickering Rio at her side, it wasn't till they were safely confined in her bedroom did Rio let her laughter break free, "Damn I feel bad for your future children! You're going to be one tough mama! Which will probably be a good thing if you end up with either Karma or Asano in the future. Their little rats are sure to be as arrogant as them!" she said amused.

Rolling her eyes, Minako headed toward her closet, "You know there's no guarantee Karma will ever accept my feelings and even if he did, who's to say it would last to marriage?" she asked.

Smiling, Rio shrugged, "Nothing says it will just like nothing say it won't. Hell Nagisa could date, I don't know Kanzaki or Kayano up to college but six years later ends up married to me. You could end up marrying someone from your kindergarten class or just someone you haven't met yet. I mean even Hinano has a possible chance of marrying Karasuma-sensei in the far future. Once she comes of age and matures, he could shop around for a young thing and boom he meets an old student and flames begin…the future is open to everything," she said happily.

Looking back, Minako smiled, "I supposed your right, but if Hinano and Karasuma-sensei do get together I fear for the future. Her cutesy nature coupled with his power! Can you say cutest threat to the earth or what!" she asked laughing at the thought.

Grinning, Rio nodded, "Although I think anything Karasuma-sensei produced would be scary, the kid would be able to take down armies at the ripe old age of seven if not six!" she said laughing.

"I wonder what kind of daddy Karasuma-sensei would be. I mean he plays a great teacher, he's gentle but strict, he takes care of us but he's not exactly marshmallow with us. He does respond to my pout though, once I water up my baby blues he does start becoming rather flexible!" she told her looking over at Rio to hear her thoughts on the matter.

Frowning at first Rio quickly began to smirk, "With his boys he'll be totally strict but with his girls they will dominate him, it would be the classic big tough daddy is total mush to his baby girl. I mean if your peepers can help you sway him then it's obvious he'll be weak to his own daughter!" she said laughing before gasping, "Oh, I just thought of something hilarious what if he turns out like that guy from Cuticle Tantei Inaba, Ogino! Super serious government dog but lovey dovey daddy who's a total goofball for his daughter!" she said falling onto her back laughing.

Smiling, Minako headed into her closet, "Well let's change! Also be warned, Ren will be joining us. He always comes to the clubs I go to because of Izaya. He use to try and keep secret but he stopped after the third time. He won't bother us," she told her.

Sighing, Rio smiled, "I guess I never have to worry about you being kidnapped, you always have someone watching you secretly or up front," she said.

Frowning, Minako began to sort through her clothes thinking about that exact comment. That might be a possibility but it didn't change the fact that it was freaking annoying. To never have privacy, oh well, she wouldn't think about it tonight. She got to listen to bands and that was awesome, she loved getting to listen to bands at clubs. Ripping through her closet, Minako room quickly became a disaster scene has clothes went flying out of it. Dresses, shirts, skirts, jackets, and tights flew out with Rio catching a couple asking to borrow them some time.

"You already know you have an open invitation to my closet," she said grabbing a black tank top with the United Kingdom flag printed on the chest surrounded by red glitter.

Nodding, Rio smiled, "You got the best clothes!" she said shifting through the piles.

"Thank Makoto," said Minako.

Her sister was the only reason she had such nice clothes, she was always about fashion and make up. She was the sole reason Minako had any knowledge on that stuff. If not for her she would have been like many girls who grew up without a mom. Forced to endure awkward stages with makeup till someone showed them the proper way to apply makeup.

Sitting on the bed next to Rio, Minako frowned, "…Do you think I should let Makoto in on everything?" she asked her quietly.

Looking over surprised, Rio frowned, "…Personally…yeah. I mean I know it could wreck things for her if she takes it bad but she has a right to the truth as much as you and Izaya…you thinking of telling her?" she asked her curious.

Nodding, Minako fell back onto her bed with a sigh, "I'll tell her soon, just after her movie. I want her to do great on it so it'll open more doors for her. I know what all of this means to her. So I'll tell her after her last day of shooting," she said determined, sitting back up as she cemented it in her mind.

"Sounds like a plan and if you want I'll help you," she said.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "It'll be a little difficult to tell her why you know without giving up the secret, but we're both smart young ladies! We'll find a way," she said sharing a laugh with Rio before something began to dawn on her. Looking over when Rio stopped, "Wait…" she said trailing off and judging Rio's expression she would say the girl was coming to the same conclusion as her.

Frowning, the faux-blonde looked toward her door, "Why didn't he seem all that surprised I knew about your cousin?" she questioned aloud.

Jumping but they both cried out in unison, "IZAYA!" they yelled.

* * *

They found him and Simon the middle of cleaning and he took one look at their faces before letting out a heavy sigh. Sending a glare to Simon he leaned heavily on the broom, "What?" he asked, but from his expression Minako had no doubt he knew what they wanted from him.

Putting her hands on her hips, Rio glared at him, "Why weren't you surprised that I knew Simon was an assassin?" she asked him.

Nodding, Minako pointed at her brother, "Tell the truth!" she snapped.

Frowning he looked between the two, "You probably won't believe me saying I assumed you two share everything?" he said. Once they sharpen their glares he sighed and nodded, "Yeah, didn't think so. Well I guess I have to tell you my secret," he said giving Simon a pointed glare.

"Don't give me that look, you wouldn't be able to do that crap if not for me," said Simon sweeping up the glass.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya turned to them both and with a nonchalant expression he said what should have been whispered with a look of alarm, "I regularly hack into our government, along with various others and I came upon the secret of your octopus sensei. Then I made a reluctant call to Simon who confirmed it, seeing how he's an assassin he was contacted to try and off him," he said just so very casually that Minako was beginning to wonder if her brother didn't care about the repercussions.

Sighing, Rio shook her head, "Can I ask why you keep tabs on governments?" she asked.

Going back to his sweeping, Izaya shrugged, "Dad, his business is getting pretty high up. I like to make sure no government is trying to shut him down. I've had to screw with the Americans quite a few times, those bastard get threatened by ideas that seem bigger than them," he said rolling his eyes. Then he frowned, "I had to really dig for that Korosensei tid-bit, but I wanted to know why all those assassins were coming here and I found out," he said.

Gazing at him stunned, Rio shook her head, "You are so a super villain! I mean seriously," she said.

"Why did you let me stay?" asked Minako abruptly.

Looking over, Izaya's gazed soften, "…I know what me and dad do to you…and I'm sorry but I can't help it. It's like a disease, or a sneeze. Anyway…I knew you going to Class E meant you got to be with Rio again and that would mean everything to you. Not only that, that thing promised to never harm the students. I had considering pulling you out after you got sick but I decided to wait a bit longer, turns out to be a better choice of mine. Your hospital visits have gotten a lot less frequent," he said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Korosensei keeps me from overexerting myself and that use to be my main problem, I never know when to quit and don't listen to the sighs. He makes me do that, he stops my training and forces me to rest and have days of rest," she told him with a sigh.

"For a science experiment gone wrong he sure is rather helpful isn't he," he said.

Smirking, Rio slid up to Izaya, "Say during your sleuthing in our government you didn't happen to see what brought Korosensei about did you?" she asked with a grin.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Whatever created him was separate from the government. They've kept their files top secret and besides sharing what your teacher is going to do nothing else can be hacked. So sorry but I don't have any goodie for you Rio," he said frowning.

"Do you know?" asked Minako peering over to Simon.

Gazing at her, Simon gave her a no, "All they gave me and mother was information on what killed him, where he was, places he visited, and just that. For a while I planned on attacking him in a place outside of that school of yours. Everyone was so focused on going to Japan but had failed. I figure even under the guise of visiting you he would still pick up on my bloodlust. I talked to your trainer Karasuma and asked him to convince the octopus to go somewhere I was…but he never was able," he said with a small scowl in place.

"Okay kudos for the original idea, but back off our bounty," said Rio threateningly.

Holding up his hands, Simon smiled, "No worries kiddo, I have no desire to go after the octopus especially since hearing about your claim on him. After that island feat I have no desire to go after him, but if your sensei approves I have no problem sharing what I've learned with the lot of you," he said bending down and picking up a large chunk of table.

"Giving up that bounty so easily…what kind of assassin are you," scoffed Izaya.

Smirking, Simon looked over, "A smart one. They're all quite protective of their bounty, they wish to be the ones to take him out. Even if they had help, they help take out three highly trained assassins," he said, no sarcasm in his voice what so ever.

Sighing, Rio folded her arms, "Unfortunately I was one of the ones who was laid out," she said.

Watching Izaya, Minako frowned, "What are you going to do now? Tell papa?" she asked him fearfully.

Frowning, her elder brother gazed at her for minutes before shaking his head, "No…I'm not going to rat you out," he said reaching over to pat her head. "Like I said, I'm trying to lessen my grip…just don't expect it to happen overnight," he told her.

Watching him, Minako nodded, "Thanks," she told him.

* * *

Rio wore a black tank top that had a silver heart design on styled rather elaborately, pairing it with a pair of black cargo short with a leather black studded belt. Along with it she had on black and white striped arm warmers, and on her legs she wore a pair of silver tights with knee high black low-heeled boots, for her hair piece she barrowed one of Minako's ribbons and tied her hair back.

As for Minako she chose a dark blue shirt that had sleeves to his elbows with a silver heart printed on the chest and in pretty writing were the words 'I only date Super Villains'. Along with that she had on a pair of black shorts with tights underneath. On the left leg the tights were solid black on the right they were striped black and dark blue. She also had a dark blue lopsided belt with black combat boots to finish the look. As for her hair she traded her hair style and ribbon for a high ponytail that was held up by a silver metal clasp.

Standing at the door, Minako half listen to Izaya's warnings as she watched her phone waiting for a text from Terasaka. As the usual theme it seemed Itona, her first choice wouldn't be coming, when he got home and found the living room he decided to stay home and watched Simon and Izaya. She had a sneaking suspicions he was going to use her as a way to boss them around, but since they wreaked her living room she didn't care one way or another.

"Terasaka said he'll come with us!" said Minako showing Rio the message with a smiled in place.

"He's been in a bad mood lately, you sure you want him to come?" she asked opening the door.

Nodding, Minako followed her out, "Oh course I would like to see what wrong, he's been so grouchy lately I'm a bit worried. Maybe I've been teasing him too much. That or he's tired of being the victim of my weapon mishaps," she said worried. For some reason he always seemed to be near when her bow went off of those first few weeks of whip training…back when he hated her. After she accidently chocked him she was sure he would wrangle her neck. She hid behind Isogai and Maehara the entire time shouting out her apologies while Karasuma and Korosensei checked him out.

Standing out Minako gazed toward Ren's house, "He should be joining up any moment," she muttered texting the directions to the club to Terasaka.

"What is he doing for tickets?" asked Rio.

"Izaya bought him his tickets," she told her finally finishing just as the door opened up.

Coming out, Ren wore black slacks with a dark blue shirt that had the outline of a guitar on it with musical notes in silver and black within it. Over it a black sports jacket, not quite punk rock but it was his look and it was a look he owned.

Watching him leave the house he was surprised when he was followed out by none other than Asano, "Gakushū!" she cried shocked. Stepping out of the house, Gakushū closed the door behind him and continued on not looking at her when she cried his name. Asano chose to wear a different look than when she saw him in casual wear last time. His usual casual wear was more dressy, this however was much more relax almost normal.

He wore a white shirt with the collar lined in gold and with three golden bands stripped across the chest and over it he wore a black short sleeve hooded jacket he left open. He paired it with a pair of black jeans with a leather black belt and a black tennis shoes.

"What's going on?" asked Minako suspiciously.

Sighing, Rio shook her head, "Seems like Asano wants to go clubbing…well whatever, let's go we'll be late if we don't hurry," she said.

Frowning, Minako eyed Gakushū suspiciously before chasing after Rio who was already making her way down the street. Watching her head off, Asano frowned, "Maybe I shouldn't come, she doesn't look the slightest bit happy and I don't want to push my luck," he said quietly.

Grasping his shoulder, Ren smiled, "Trust me, it'll all be good," he said following after the girls.

Nodding Asano followed after all three, after some time to think about it he was no longer sold on the idea of going to the club. True it wasn't a club, club with drugs, drinking, and the likes but it would be playing amateur bands and he wasn't completely sold on listening to those. Minako or not, listening to amateurs was like listening to someone trying to explain something they had no knowledge on.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Asano stayed quiet just listening to Minako and Rio gossip about the band Rio got her tickets from. Hearing the name Kou though he narrowed his eyes, that weirdo from the café at their first date. Edging up toward Minako, Asano waited for Rio to start texting someone before grabbing the blond and pulling her away.

Something she luckily allowed him to do. Once they were far enough he looked over and found her gazing at him expectantly, "What do you want?" she asked.

Frowning, he pointed ahead, "Is she talking about that guy from the café?" he asked.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Yeah, Kou mustered up the courage to invite Rio and she didn't want to come alone so I've come as well…you got a problem with that?" she questioned him tiredly. Did he still think ill of Kou despite the fact that he read the situation entirely wrong?

Shaking his head, he frowned, "Was just curious…you're not trying to fix her up with the guy are you? I assume she's the one he likes, although one has to wonder what the appeal is. I understand she's smart and she's not that bad in the looks department but she's got Akabane's attitude. Then again, it seems idiots like that," he said looking at her pointedly.

Giving him a half-heartedly glare, Minako sighed and rolled her eyes, "First, I don't do fix-ups. I don't believe in love at first sight or blind dates. However, I do encourage trying… I believe if you want to get your feelings across then you should spend time with the one you like. Whether it be one on one or group, then for your insult…both, Rio wasn't always like Karma-kun. She use to be incredibly awkward and quiet…a lot like Ren, but they both changed. Ren transformed into a man-whore prince charming and Rio turned into a person who takes chances. Then for you stab at me, do you really want to do that considering your standing with me and your feelings?" she asked annoyed.

Smirking, Asano could feel himself relaxing as he walked side by side with her, "I'll start with you just earned more points in my book of like with your comments on blind dates and fix ups. I find them rather deplorable and annoying. I believe you should work on it naturally instead of trying to force it. Then for your Ren and Rio comments, I refuse to believe both of them were ever quiet and shy. As for us, I believe in honesty and even if I like you I don't intend on ever lying to you. So when I think your an idiot you get the misfortune of knowing I think your an idiot. If it helps I'll buy you something you like afterward as an apology…but it won't change my thoughts," he said.

Smiling at him amused, Minako nodded, "Glad we see eye to eye on something but both of them were shy and quiet. Ren turned into the playboy prince you see today because Usagi encouraged him to do it, he always liked being a prince in their games and she convinced him he could be just that. Next thing I know my enemy no longer stutters and hides behind my sister when I get onto him. He begins to let everything roll off him like water on a ducks back and gives me a compliment for my every insult. Got real annoying, real fast. As for Rio, she was always smart and it kept her separate from others. They would always talk about things they didn't understand on test but she would always get hundreds on everything. Kind of put a wedge between her and other classmates and she never had enough courage to find something to talk about," she told him.

Frowning, Asano gazed at Ren as he talked to someone on his cell and at Rio who was laughing and texting back whoever she was talking too, "So your sister is responsible for Ren? Also if Rio had a gap between her and classmates how the hell did you two get to be friends?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Minako pointed to Ren, "Usagi isn't responsible for Ren, he made himself she just gave him the courage to embrace his new self. As for me and Rio, well I'm not exactly dumb you know I made high grades as well maybe not hundreds like her or probably you. But I was a subject she didn't understand so she found someone to talk to," she told him.

"What was the subject she didn't understand?" he asked.

"Rio isn't a twin, she was really curious about them when she was a kid. She told me she watched the Parent Trap and got really curious about them. She read up on them along with the myths and began to watch me and Usagi to try and see if there was any truth to them. She began to see us as her friends without us every meeting her. Then **it** happened…her teacher gave her the push she needed and she decided to leave the bushes and talk to me. Since then she's been my best friend and one of the few people I trust with my life," she told him.

Nodding, Asano stayed quiet as they walked side by side and he felt a question burning up inside of him but he really didn't want to push his luck. If he talked and asked this question it was possible he would destroy what he just built. Looking over at her he found her with a slightly stormy look, no, it wasn't time to ask about her sister. Frowning, he reached over to grasp Minako's hand only to quickly pull back when she rushed forward when a lumbering figure made his way around a corner.

"Doggie!" yelled Minako immediately brightening up.

Watching her flounce off toward the lumbering giant of Class E, Asano paused next to Ren while both Rio and Minako headed toward him. Sighing, Terasaka rolled his eyes when Minako leaped up and hugged him tight, "What part of 'I'm not doggie,' don't you understand?" he asked grabbing her by the back of her shirt, pulling her off of him.

Beaming, Minako laughed as he gave her a tried glare, "But your my loyal doggie!" she said happily.

"I'm not your damn doggie!" he snapped.

"And I'm not your royal princess but still with the nickname!" she said.

Smirking, he shook his head, "The nickname stays with you because you're a royal pain in my ass! Now what the hell are those two things doing here?" he asked grimacing at Asano and Ren.

Sighing, Minako pointed to Ren, "He's my armed escort for the night but no idea about why Gakushū is here so you'll have to ask him. However since its doubtful he'll tell you we'll just ignore it kay!" she said grasping his hand to pull him along the path with Rio at their side.

"So what made you decide to join the fun?" asked Rio

Smirking, Terasaka unzipped his jacket and showed Kou's band logo on his shirt, "When the princess called with a free ticket there was no way I was going to pass it up. I love Eclipse Sun! They have the best songs, so how do either of you know the band?" he asked.

Laughing, Minako beamed, "I frequent clubs like these often to find new music, just ask Ren he's more that often my date for these things. As for Eclipse Sun through, we know the bass player," she told him.

"You two know Kou?" he asked surprised.

Turning to face them and walk backwards, Rio frowned, "She knows Kou…I don't really remember him but he went to our elementary school and apparently he remembers me quite well and sent me these as a thank you. He said I was the reason he took up bass and he wants to thank me for that. He ended up giving me three so I invited Minako and told her she could invite our third," she told him.

"And you chose me…what Karma out terrorizing all of Japan?" he asked skeptically.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "I never even asked Karma. Despite my viable claim to stalker my life doesn't revolve around him and if you must know. Originally I was going to take Itona but he's at home making life miserable for my brother and cousin. So I figure I invite you instead. You've been in such a bad mood lately I've been worried. Can't have my third guy best friend in poor spirits," she told him with a bright smile in place.

"I haven't been in a bad mood…" he said annoyed.

"You've totally been grumpy. I mean usually you just wave everything off is it because I keep making you the accidental victim of my…you know weapon training mishaps?" she questioned him, whispering the last part so their outsiders wouldn't hear.

Frowning he shook his head, "I'm not mad at you for that. I know you don't do that crap on purpose…beside you hurt yourself as much as you hurt me," he said snorting.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Yeah, my foot is still sore from me shooting it and did not think that much blood could come out of a foot… I seriously need to learn how to put safety on a freaking cross bow. That's why I prefer my bow," she said sighing.

She had so many damn accidents with the freaking cross bow but she had to learn to use it. It was a lot easier to conceal than a regular bow. Even on that folded up. She seriously felt for Green Arrow and Red Arrow they were primarily archer bow, not cross bow. It must have suck when they had to go undercover and that was all that fit under their disguise.

"You and me both, I'm surprised Karasuma let you come back after that," he said.

Laughing she shrugged, "He said my shooting has gotten very good, I just need to really learn safety first…you wouldn't believe the emails he sends me. Nothing but safety videos and I can't ignore them, well at first I couldn't. He gives me test after each one but it got to the point I could answer without even watching because the answers are so predictable," she told him before stopping.

She felt eyes.

Frowning, she shook her head and shivered, she didn't know how to put it but it just felt like someone put a target on her back. Reaching back she rub the spot half expecting to feel an actually paper target on her back she pulled back an empty hand and peeked over her shoulder. All that was behind her was Ren and Asano who were busy talking not even paying attention to the three of them. Facing the front again, she frowned, she was just being paranoid. With all of Izaya's suspicions she was just working herself up, there was no way she just got targeted by anything.

Seriously, her family was going to make her crazy.

Meanwhile, a certain assassin sat hidden behind a wall and watched the teens head toward town for the evening. Making plans to play with a certain three, he would like to see what they could do and with a crowded club he could create situations for them to show their skills. Plus any harassment he gave Minako was good for his plans and it would be good to get a better idea of the kids skills for when he pulled them into his game.

Reaching down for his briefcase, he opened up and began to look through his faces and wigs. Luckily he was wearing something that would allow him to blend in with the club crowd but with a change of face and hair he would be unrecognizable to Minako, "Should probably change my voice as well," he said, consciously deepening his voice as he looked through his case of disguises.

Tonight he would have fun!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! As usual tell me what you think!**


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Hello one and all I have a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

The night did not go well for any of them, at least for the E members.

Rio got harassed by some die-hard fans of Kou's band. He and his band played excellently but when he went to talk to her his fangirls made it very awkward and practically attacked her. It was a bit odd though since they seemed to know about Rio before Kou paid her any attention. The harassment didn't just consist of girls complaining and insulting her however, some actually tried to get physical.

Too bad for them that their would-be victim was being training by Karasuma-sensei. Rio dodged and evaded their attacks before planting each one on their backside. All without ever throwing a single punch, she got them so tried out that by the time security came they were completely easy to drag out, they didn't even put up a fight.

Then when she didn't have evil fangirls after her she had pervy guy pressing up against her, which was why both Terasaka and Minako agreed to lie to Karasuma-sensei when she used violence. Every guy who got the guts to feel her up got broken fingers after she was done. An act both teens would deny ever happen should Karasuma-sensei get word of it and question them on it.

Terasaka, he got the worst of it. It seemed every ten to twenty minutes some guy would stomp up to him accusing him of feeling up their girlfriend or trying to steal her. Many times he came close to fist fights before Minako had to step in and play Terasaka's girlfriend. She would pretend to be his girl and that they had been together the entire time.

With most of them it work but two of them didn't buy it and flung her away…it took everything she had not to lop their bloody fingers off. Terasaka though he handled it like a pro and calmly took the guys bitching and let them fall to their own demise when they went to fight him.

As for herself, multiple times her drinks became alcoholic. Someone in the club was trying to get her drunk and they were doing it in a way that made it hard for her to catch it. The drinks kept switching between alcoholic to non-alcoholic and in a pattern that she could keep track of. She tried to keep it from the others but she was pretty sure Ren caught on with her returning to the bar all the time.

When she wasn't finding the bitter taste of liquor in her drinks she was watched, she could just feel the same eyes from before drilling into her back. She spent half the night searching for the eyes and just ended up ruining her own evening by not getting to hear any of the bands due to her chase.

The only thing that partly saved her evening was some guy she met. He helped her out of a sticky situation with some guys who wanted her to dance with them. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't really place it, he was sweet though and had a lot of knowledge on music like her. She spent half her evening talking to him about music and the other half getting spiked drinks and looking for what she dubbed, the eyes of evil.

Standing outside the club with the other two, they stood away from Ren and Asano who were talking to a pair of girls. Ren wore a smile as he chatted while Asano wore a sour expression as his chatted at him, his admirer didn't seem to notice or care that Asano was playing indifferent. Something that made Minako feel a little smug, till she realized she liked the fact he ignore the girl because he liked her and was ignoring the chick because of that. Pulling her eyes away from the duo, Minako turned to Rio and Terasaka with a frown, "Okay…I really don't want to sound paranoid but did either of you feel as if we were-" she started before getting cut off by Rio.

"Sabotaged, oh yeah," she said annoyed.

Grimacing, Terasaka crossed his arms over his chest, "I felt eyes on me the entire time, what about you two?" he questioned.

Nodding, Minako scowled, "Same and did you two notice that you guys were basically being put into situations to fight…like someone was trying to set you up to make you show your moves," she said, really beginning to feel like a conspirator.

Frowning, Terasaka nodded, "As much as I want to deny that…yeah, it did kind of feel like that but why were you spared? Also what the hell were you looking for all night?" he asked.

"First not spared the reason I kept returning my drinks was because someone kept slipping me alcoholic beverages! As for the running around…I was looking for the eyes. I was tired of feeling them burn into my back, it feels like I have an actual burnt spot. I only allow fire to burn me and even then I don't like it!" she griped.

Frowning, Rio looked between them, "Do you think we should tell someone about this?" she asked.

Sighing, Terasaka shoved his pinkie into his ear, "I'll call Karasuma-sensei and ask him if any assassin is in town and tell him we think we were being watched. I'm going now, thanks for the invite," he said waving goodbye to them before taking off.

"Sorry it turned out so weird," Minako cried after him.

Getting a wave from him, Terasaka disappeared into the night, "I bet he's going to Yoshida's instead of heading home, just in case someone is watching us. Which I don't get," said Rio with a grimace.

Frowning, Minako shrugged, "You heard Simon; they're beginning to see us as real assassins so maybe that means people will start seeking us out. Which is both good and bad, I mean it means we're being seen as a threat to the bounty. However it also means that we might be targeted by assassins more…I hope no one gets hurt," she said concerned.

If an assassin was ruthless enough they could use them not only as bait but a way to knock Korosensei off his game. With what he has shown if they were killed especially in front of him he might actually loose his cool and give a lucky assassin an opening.

Sighing, Rio tucked her hands behind her head, "Like we don't have enough to worry about!" she griped heading past the boys. Jogging after her, Minako could hear Ren finishing up before coming after them at his own pace, "So you were getting slipped spiked drinks?" questioned Rio when she caught back up with her. Getting a nod from Minako, Rio frowned, "You okay?" she asked.

Nodding again, Minako sighed, "My muscles are stiff; that's all. I hate drinking, I can only stand it when it's in chocolate or used to marinade food. Ever since I started using wine and beer my birds and steaks have been actually tasting good!" she said happily.

Snorting, Rio looked over, "Beer! Seriously?" she questioned her.

Chuckling Minako gave her a nod, "People from the southern states of the United States actually do it, I found it online and I gave it a try and it turned out to be really good. I have a really good marinade with it so I'll invite you over next dinner I make a turkey. It's better with turkey," she told her.

Laughing, Rio gazed up at the sky as she tucked her arms behind her back, "Looking forward to it," she said her tone somewhere between genuine and sarcastic. She would see though, Minako had been doubtful as well but it actually turned out pretty good with lots of flavor.

Chatting more about random things, the two girls slowly pushed the strange night out of their mind as they talked about what they would do when they got back to her place. The main thing Rio wanted to do was dress Itona up in all the outfits Minako told her she had. Minako knew what she wanted though and she had to tell her that there would be no epic struggle. Itona was a teddy bear, he let you dress him up and if he didn't like it you learned the hard way later. Once he screwed with the hot water and cold while she washed up. Another time she found bugs in her bed. Then another time he went completely old fashion and just placed tacks in her shoes.

Finally reaching their street, Minako looked over to Rio, "Want to bet the living room is still completely wreaked. I bet they haven't made a dent in cleaning," she betted.

"Why is your living room wreaked?" questioned a voice from behind.

Jumping both girls turned and found Asano and Ren still behind them. Damn she totally forgot about both of them and judging Rio's expression she would say she forgot about them as well. Minako was also surprise Asano was still with them, his house was couple of turns back. He must be staying at Ren's or something. Frowning she gaze at Asano's expecting face, "Um…did I say wreaked?" she questioned him with a smiled.

Narrowing his eyes, he gave her a look that told her yes she indeed said wreaked and if she tried to change her story there would be hell to pay. Sighing, Minako shrugged, "My stupid brother and cousin got into a fight and according to my sister it was action movie worthy…now my living room is in shambles. Like literal shambles…they broke everything, even the couch," she told them.

"So that finally came to pass huh, so what the verdict?" asked Ren curious.

"First, Izaya and Simon seemed to be equally matched in fighting skills! Second, my cousin is back and so will my aunt…if she'll take my freaking call," she told him.

Frowning, he crossed his arms and watched her curious, "What made her stop taking to you?" he asked a little surprised to hear Lizzie wouldn't talk to her.

Tucking her arms behind her back, Minako sighed, "Remember that guy in my kitchen, the one I told you was my uncle well when she learned about me knowing him she kind of freaked. Which convinces me more than ever that he is indeed Simon's father," she told him.

"Have you told Simon about him?" he asked her.

Nodding, Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "I told him the moment Grip informed me that he knew auntie, he met him a little while ago and they have plans to meet again. Next time they're going to do a DNA test to be absolutely certain but if they're not father and son I'm going to be very shocked. I mean Auntie knows him and ran away from him, they look alike, and have quite a few similarities. He has to be Simon's father," she told him.

"Well at least that mystery is finally solved," he said.

Giving a nod in agreement, Minako paused when they got closer to their houses and she found a figure standing out in front of her house. "Who's that?" she muttered getting closer to the house only to give a gasp when she recognized the figure and what position they were in. Running up she found a bored Itona playing on a game on his cell phone, as he stood outside the house tied to the front gate.

"What the hell!" she cried attacking the knots.

Not even looking up from his game, Itona gave his greeting, "Welcome home," he said boredly.

Releasing one knot and not reacting to his emotionless state, Minako watched the boy concerned, "What did they do to you, are you alright Itona?! How long have been out here?" she cried cradling his head looking for injury. All the while the boy let her all the while keeping his gaze on his game as she fuzzed, "Those bastards! Rio! Take care of Itona I have a brother and cousin to deal with," she snapped letting go of Itona and pulling out her sword.

Watching the blonde stalk toward the house. Rio grinned, "Like hell I missing this! I love it when she bitches out Izaya!" she cried running after.

With her disappearance all three boy were left alone. Watching the pipsqueak that shared the same house as Minako, Asano reluctantly headed over and began to untie him in Rio place. Watching him, he could feel his irritation just rising. It was just infuriating how emotionless this guy was! He was still just playing his game while he stood tied to the freaking front gate.

What was it about him that anger him in the first place?!

Fumbling with a knot, he furrowed his brow and let the words slip, "Do you ever show emotion?" he snapped annoyed.

At that all noise ceased. Pausing, Asano looked up and found Itona peering at him with his eerier eyes both of them so wide with nothing showing in their light blue depths. Then a smirk melted on his face as an evil look hit his eyes, "You're a fool if you think you can stand a chance with Minako, you lose to Karma…but I bet your use to losing to him by now," he said bluntly. Then with one swift motion he sliced through the ropes with a hidden knife and headed into the house his emotionless face back as he started his game back up.

Watching him quietly for a moment, fury hit Asano at once and he actually lunged for the midget. He would throttle that damn runt for daring say that to his face. Feeling Ren grasp him under his armpits he struggled as that worthless rat headed inside. It wasn't till he was safely inside did Ren finally release him. Whipping around, he glared at the flirt and opened his mouth ready to lay into him only to have Ren beat him to the punch, "Minako adores him for reasons unknown to me. Even if he said something completely rude to you if you throttle him she'll loathe you. And you want her to like you not loathe you, remember!" he said quickly.

Grinding his teeth, Asano let out a frustrated breath but heeded Ren's word.

Heading past him and toward his house he growled, "What is it about that guy?! His face alone pisses me off!" he snapped. It wasn't just him though, both him and Akabane. Everything about those two infuriated him to no end. Both of them just put him in a bad mood!

Watching Asano stomped to his house, Ren gave a sigh as he slammed the door behind him, "I would tell him it's because he likes to see the fear in his victims but he might bite my head off…still rather bold of that guy. To say that right to Asano's face …he's got a death wish," he said amused.

He would have to tell Minako her little pet was on Asano's shit list.

* * *

Listening to Rio's snores, Minako turned over on her side as sleep eluded her. Tomorrow after the waltz class she would go on her first real date with Karma, there would be no Asano this time. Not only that but today's events were still rolling around in her head. She kissed Karma and then he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She dreamt of stuff like that when she first started middle school but now that it was here she couldn't be completely excited by it. She still liked Karma very much, but she wasn't sure if she should really take the title girlfriend with how things were between her and Asano. Even if Karma said the rules would be the same she wasn't sure.

When she daydreamed about being a girlfriend to a boy she always thought it would be just him and her, not him and her along with possibly one other. Hearing the front door open and close, Minako sat up in bed and watched the door. Well…she could always talk to Makoto about this. She was the more experience sibling when it came to relationships. Izaya hardly dated, if he did in fact date.

She always suspected her brother of being asexual.

Climbing from her bed she left Rio to her dreams and crossed her room quietly. Stepping out she met Makoto on the stairs, pausing on the steps Makoto gave a yawn and eyed her, "Why are you still up?" she questioned curious.

Tucking her arms behind her back, Minako looked down bashfully, "Um if your too tired I understand but I was wondering if we could talk…about boys…" she said her voice dropping to a whisper.

Standing stone still Makoto gazed at her momentarily before her jaw dropped, "…Come again?" she questioned her shocked.

Blushing, Minako sighed, "I need to talk to someone about boys…Rio has about as much experience with them as I do and I don't really have any girl friends outside of her," she explained quickly.

Letting a bright smile stretch across her face, Makoto lunged forward and hugged her tight, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she said her eyes sparkling. Grabbing her, Makoto pulled her in closer with a huge smile, "You bet I'll help you my little baby sister!" she cried before dragging her toward her room. For a split second Minako wonder if she made the right choice but before she could even consider going back on this her elder sister had pulled her in and locked the door.

Getting tossed on the bed, Minako bounced and settled while Makoto took to a comfy plush chair she had resting in her room. Leaning forward, with eyes wide the elder Suzuki sister waited making the younger feel even more awkward than she was already feeling. Clearing her throat, Minako looked away and studied a poster on the wall.

It was one of her first idol group with everyone's signature and messages of good luck scrawled all across it. Turning back, she found Makoto staring at her with wide eyes and a big smile as she leaned forward ready for her words, "Your excited," she said a little creeped out.

Letting her smile dim, Makoto sighed and sat back, "Forgive me…I've been waiting for this for far too long! Dreamt of it to be honest!" she said still excited.

Watching her surprised, Minako relaxed, "Why?" she asked.

Laughing her sister blushed in embarrassment, "Well…you always need Izaya. The two of you are so close. Much closer than us and I get it, he's here while I'm out touring but still I want to be close to you too! I always figured it would be the girl talk, sex talk, or the guy talk. Missed the first two but I'm here for the boy! So lay on me little sister!" she said determined.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Okay…um you remember Karma-kun?" she asked getting a nod from her, "Well, um…he told me he liked me and I told him I liked him," she told her flustered.

Chuckling, Makoto grinned, "Did you now, well I'm glad to see you get your happy ending…that's what I would say if I didn't think there was more to this story. I'm sure you didn't ask to talk because you want to know what to do next," she said knowingly.

Shaking her head, Minako sighed, "Your right…um, we both agreed to do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing when we got to high school. We would go on dates and stuff but nothing serious. That is till today, Karma-kun asked me to be his girlfriend…after we kissed," she muttered not looking her sister in the eye as her face burned. Saying it aloud was so embarrassing but she wanted advice.

Daring a glance up, she found her sister frowning, "What else, you wouldn't be worrying about that just because he decided he wanted to change the rules," she said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "…I don't know how I feel about Gakushū…he annoys me to no end and I want to kick him in his face most of the time I'm with him. However, I also find myself enjoying his company more and I think he's handsome and cute and I also kind of sort of kissed him and I've had a thought or two about doing it again…so…what do I do," she said, her voice tinging with desperation.

At first Makoto sat in total silence as she thought everything over, "Does Karma know? About your feelings for Gakushū and what has happened between you two?" she asked her.

Nodding, Minako shifted on the bed, "Um, I told him after we, you known," she muttered.

"He asked you before you told him about Gakushū?" she asked.

"Yes," said Minako.

Nodding again and retreating toward silence once more, Makoto frowned as she went deep into thought, "Hmm…love triangle eh, I had a couple of those during high school. I liked an idol who liked me but I also liked a boy at school but he was so hot and cold toward me," she said amused.

"Do you think it's wrong to like two boys at once?" asked Minako.

Scoffing, Makoto waved her hand, "Don't let Shojo manga convince you all love triangles end in tears and madness little sister! So you like two boys, big whoop. Do you know how many boys like six different girls at once and all equally? Now, about your boy troubles, I know you might be disappointed to hear this, especially considering you're a teenage girl who just got asked by the boy you've been crushing on for forever, but you should say no to the boyfriend/girlfriend thing," said Makoto right away.

Frowning, Minako felt disappointment but she had a feeling that Makoto would say that. Seeing her disappointment, Makoto head over and sat next to her, "I know, trust me I know, but if you like another boy then you shouldn't jump into a serious thing. Even if Karma said it doesn't have to be serious, if he wants to call you his girlfriend then apart of him wants to make it serious. A guy doesn't just throw that title around, at least not one like Karma. I know I never met him but you talked about him enough that it feels like I know him. He seems like he would be a lot like Kai so wait till you're sure you like one and only one," she told her calmly.

Sighing once more Minako gave her a nod, "Alright, I understand…but are you sure, I mean I don't even know how I feel about Gakushū!" she said.

Giving her a dry look, Makoto sighed, "Tomorrow kiss him," she said.

"What?" asked Minako alarmed.

Smiling, Makoto stood up and unlocked her door, "Tomorrow in the morning before your class, kiss Gakushū-kun on the lips. If you have no butterflies or sparks then its mindless attraction. Which is to be expected because that boy is yummy! Not surprising though since daddy is yummy, I swear that man must be the teacher all the girls' day dream about. If he taught me I would never be able to concentrate! I would constantly be day dreaming about him giving me Sex ED" she said with a smirk as she thought of the elder Asano.

Gapping Minako clapped her hands over her ears, "Oh god, shut up and don't talk about the chairman like that!" she snapped.

Laughing, Makoto walked over and rested her hand on Minako's shoulders, "Kiss that boy tomorrow and if you feel nothing you can run off to Karma and tell him you're his girlfriend. However, if you kiss Gakushū and you feel even a little spark then you have to face the fact you like him. Which means till you know who you like best you can't be Karma's girlfriend. You have to tell both boys you have feelings for each of them and let them decide what they want to do next," she told her.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Right…got it," she said.

Smirking, Makoto gave a fist pump, "Top that Izaya, you may be the smarty pants of the house but at least I got relationship smarts!" she said.

Stopping at the door, Minako watched her sister for a moment as she took in her small victory and smiled, "Thanks Makoto," she told her before taking her leave.

Heading back to her room when Minako climbed into bed she found sleep came to her much easier this time around. Slipping under the spelled of slumber, Minako found herself in dreamland in no time floating through a multicolor space filled with teacups and clocks.

_Floating down Minako reached out and grasped a teacup and saucer, the cup filled with actually tea that smelled of blueberries. Landing at last, the blonde found herself seated at a school desk and with a pop a chalkboard appeared in front of her and from the side walked out the chairman. Only he didn't look like the chairman. He wore an oddly put together suit. It was seafoam green with a ruddy red shirt with a large bowtie that was lavender with pink polka dots. On top of his head was a large brown top hat with an olive green sash tied around it. Tucked into the sash was playing cars, a stopwatch, scantrons, pencils, and a knife._

"_Chairman?" she questioned._

_Turning to her, he smiled, "Not today young Alice, today I'm the Mad Hatter and today is your test! I hope you're ready, oh who am I kidding of course you're ready! Question one who was the first prime minster?!" he asked jollily._

_Frowning, Minako raised an eyebrow and answer, "Um Itō Hirobumi," she said._

_Scowling, he reached over and flicked her on the nose, "Silly girl, Wonderland doesn't have a prime minster! We only have Queens and Kings, to many if you ask me! Makes me blow steam when they all give orders!" he joked making steam blow out his ears._

_Gapping for a second, Minako shook her head, "Um, okay so are all the questions about Wonderland?" she asked before jumping when he slammed his hands on her desk._

"_Next question, who would win a fight a pineapple or a apple!" he asked._

_Scowling, Minako glowered at him because how the hell would she know that! "I don't know, the apple?" she guessed. For that he gave her a light karate chop to the head, "Ow what the hell, I told you I don't know!" she barked reaching up to rub her head._

"_Stupid girl, both their names end in apple! They would clearly team up together and take out their true enemy…the pear" he said._

_Looking at him annoyed, Minako sighed, "Right, so obviously it's going to be all about Wonderland," she grouched because that was totally a wonderland answer._

"_Question three, how many queens are there?" he asked._

_Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes, "Three; the red queen, the white queen, and the queen of hearts," she said knowing she at least got this right. That was what she thought, till she was slapped in the face with a newspaper, "Oh come on!" she barked standing up._

"_Alice! Where is your head? Japan has no Queens it only has Empresses, honestly have you forgotten everything I've taught you?" he asked leaning in._

_Floundering, Minako grimaced, "What the hell? You can't just switch up what you're asking about!" she argued annoyed._

_Clicking his tongue, the chairman Hatter pulled away from her walking up toward the front board and pulled off his hat tossing it away, "Oh dear, it seems you're in need of more education," he said before taking to slipping off his jacket. Watching him toss the jacket away, Minako frowned and wondered what the hell was going on with his undressing because after the jacket came the tie. Turning to face her, he smiled, "Alice, Alice why must you be such a problem student. It looks like I have to instill our lessons once more," he said._

_Walking toward her be began to unbutton his shirt revealing rippling muscle, feeling her face burst into flame she jumped up and backed away. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing!" she cried. Seeing a smile touch him, Minako jumped when her back hit a wall and before she could run he had her trapped and there would be no escape._

_Boxing her in, Chairman-Hatter smiled at her and leaned in close, "You know exactly what I'm doing my dear little Alice or could you like me to make our lesson extra-long to remind you," he purred seductively. Grabbing her chin, he smirked, "We both know you listen much better to my lessons when I take away all distractions and focus you on me," he whispered before leaning in._

Snapping her eyes open, Minako sprung up in her bed eyes wide as the sensations of her dream left her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she groaned, "Yeah…I'm never sleeping again…thanks a lot Makoto," she whine. She so did like sleeping.

"What Makoto do?" questioned someone out of the blue.

Yelping, Minako fell out of her bed and scrambled up looking over the bed to see Itona with a marker in hand standing over Rio who was currently sporting a pair of cat whiskers. Raising an eyebrow, she watched him questioningly and he answered, "This is for the panda costume, she put me in it while you were in the bath," he said.

"Ah…" she said trailing off.

Nodding he went back to drawing on Rio and spoke to her quietly, "So why can't you sleep and why is it Makoto's fault?" he asked drawing a surprisingly round circle around Rio's right eye.

Going to answer, Minako simply let out a choked cry when her dream came flooding back. Jumping out of bed, she shook her head wildly, "No, no, no!" she sobbed slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Watching her leave, Itona jumped when Rio snapped up and dived for the ground. Looking around the room with blurry eyes, the fake blonde mumble, "Who lit the walrus on fire, Captain Jack Sparrow?" she muttered before falling back into the pillows fast asleep.

Coming back up, Itona frowned, "Who dreams of walruses and Jack Sparrow?" he questioned.

* * *

She was so tried.

After that bizarre dream that could only be the product of her sister's pervy comment about the chairman, Minako found herself only able to doze. Always jumping out of the dream world just as she crossed over. So she had a restless night. Making pancakes she placed the large stack on the kitchen isle next to the heaping piles of everything else. All the while listening to Rio and Itona battle. The moment she woke up and found what happen to her face the two of them entered a game of cat and mouse. With Rio obviously filling the role of cat. Grimacing as he drank his coffee, Izaya twitched with every loud bang from upstairs. "Will you do something about that?" he asked.

"Nope," said Minako pouring more coffee into his cup when he set it down.

Watching her, Simon grabbed his plate and began to load it up with everything, "Best part about visiting you has got to be the food," he said picking up the syrup bottle when he got everything he wanted. Soon everything on his plate was swimming in maple syrup and dripping onto the place mat she put under his plate.

Smiling, Minako grabbed a muffin, "Thanks, I always appreciate feedback," she said stifling a yawn.

Smirking, her elder brother grabbed a piece of bacon, "You've definitely improved since the beginning…still don't see how you can cook something and have it be burnt, raw, and still frozen," said Izaya sarcastically.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "Eh, I made the rookie mistake of cooking it while it was still frozen. Its not like you did much better, you made scramble eggs with eggshells and charcoal," she said.

Frowning, he took another drink, "Never claimed I could cook," he said heading off to the living after he finished his coffee. "I'm getting the furniture today, I'm getting stuff as close to the original so if it's different don't complain," he said.

Looking at the clock, Minako sighed as the time for class came once more, "I'll complain regardless, bye-bye Simon, same rules as yesterday. You two get into another fight I make you regret it," she said walking around the table and kissing him on the cheek.

Giving a salute he continued with his breakfast while she headed out. Yelling her good bye to Rio and Itona she was out the door and found Asano outside waiting for but surprisingly no Ren. "Where's Ren?" she asked him as they started to walk.

Shrugging, he sighed, "Something about the girl he's taking these lessons with," he said.

Nodding the two of them fell into silence as they walked side by side, staying quiet for the first half of the trip Minako could feel butterflies in her stomach as she remember her sister words. She wanted her to kiss Asano to get her real feelings. Glancing over, she found his eyes closed a peaceful look on him as they headed toward class. She had to kiss him. Just one more time…maybe two more if she didn't understand the first kiss…shaking her head she scolded herself she needed to get her head in the game. She kept letting her imagination run away from her and this was the result. Grimacing, Minako stopped and grabbed Asano arm making him stop as well and turn to her with a questioning look, "What's up?" he asked taking in her burning cheeks.

Looking up, Minako frowned, "Um…I…I need…um," she stammered.

"Are you sick?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Minako reached up and grabbed his shirt and pull him down to her level and kissed him, this would be the second time she started a kiss with a boy. She didn't concentrate on that though, instead she listened to the feelings her sister said would tell her whether this was innocent attraction or something more.

Then she felt it, a special little thud that was more than just her heart beating follow by the sensation of butterflies dancing around her insides.

Pulling back she watched him with a blush and let out a whine, "Damn it!" she cried running off.

Standing stunned for a moment or two, Gakushū straightened up and watched Minako head off in the wrong direction, "That's the wrong way," he said.

"Is not, I'm not going to class and if the chairman ask why not tell him to go screw himself!" she cried disappearing around the corner.

Watching her leave still feeling puzzled, he stood in silence before shoving his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I won't be telling him that…she's sick and if she's sick I'm ditching class as well," he said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't know what any of that was about but hey, he got a free kiss out of it so he would wait for her to explain it in time and just go on with his day.

Before he got two steps toward home, Asano found Minako coming back and once more he was swept up in a kiss that he was more than willing to let happen. He was even bold enough to grab her to keep the kiss going a little longer. When she pulled away this time, she gazed up at him and bit her lip before giving a pitiful whine, "I didn't imagine it," she sobbed walking off.

Watching her leave, Gakushū stood still watching her leave, "When you no longer have this inner conflict going on call me and tell me what this was all about," he told her getting a weak nod. This time Minako didn't return for another kiss but he wouldn't complain he just got two kisses. Heading home he arrived just as the chairman was heading out. Pausing, both father and son gazed at each other, "…Minako's under the weather. Izaya wants her to take it easy and said she wasn't allowed to attend the waltz class and I can't participate without a partner," he said evenly.

It was a plausible lie and he already called Izaya so the chairman would hear it repeated back to him should he check it up. The chairman's eyes roamed over him looking for a lie before he smiled and nodded, "Alright then," he said without another word.

Well there was a first, the chairman didn't drill him about his comments. Heading up to the door, Asano glanced at himself in the little window only to pause when he found his reflection with shimmering lips that had a hint of red, just like Minako's lip gloss. Freezing, he groaned quietly to himself, "She needs to stop wearing lip gloss," he said rubbing his lips. Now he knew why the chairman smiled, he was happy that his two little puppets were doing like he wanted.

Why did he have to take the fun out of everything?!

* * *

She liked him, just a smidge though.

Minako still liked Karma a million and one times more and if she was to choose between them now she would choose the red head. However, things weren't so simple. Even if she liked Karma and she just had a twinge for Asano it had the possibility of morphing into more. She had to spend time with him and he liked her which meant he would put her in situations to make those feelings grow.

If she could just completely ditch him she might have gone ahead and told Karma she would totally be his girlfriend and just ignore Gakushū. She couldn't do that though. There was no way she could ignore Asano because she liked him, not as much as Karma but enough to make it something. She had to face the fact that she was in a love triangle and she couldn't accept the title girlfriend.

Finally reaching Karma's house she stood outside the door unsure for a minute before taking the plunge and knocking on his door waiting for him to open up. Opening up, Karma looked surprise, "Don't you have waltz class?" he asked confused looking at a clock inside to see if the time was right.

"I ditched…can we talk?" she asked him peering at him hopeful.

Frowning, he stepped aside and sighed, "It never ends well when a girl says that," he said.

Stepping inside, Minako said nothing to that because she didn't really know what to say to even remotely make him feel comfortable about any of this. Still Makoto was the relationship expert and if she wanted to have any kind of future with Karma she had to treat this serious! Getting lead to the living room she looked around, "So are your parents' home?" she asked. Curious if it was possible for them to get interrupted by them.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "They only come around for the holidays or if something is up, I have considered calling them up since this might be our last year of life…but that feels like giving up," he said seating himself besides her.

Nodding she folded her hands, "Well if they're home for the holidays at least that means you're not alone on your birthday," she said casually.

She wasn't going to jump into, she would take it step by step.

Peering over, he frowned, "I never told anyone my birthday," he said.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "No, you never did but I saw what day it was when the chairman had me reorganize the permanent files for detention. Go figure the devil child was born on a day Christian's hold holy," she said with a joke.

Rolling his eyes, his frown faded to a smirk when he leaned toward her, "What about you Cinderella, when's your birthday," he questioned.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I don't celebrate my birthday anymore so there's no point in me telling you the day of my birth," she told him.

Regarding her calmly, he shrugged, "Whether you celebrate it or not isn't the issue. You know mine, so I should get to know yours," he said.

Watching him, Minako sighed answered, "February 14," she told him.

Sitting silence, Karma gazed at her for a moment, "Seriously?" he asked her.

Sighing, she nodded, "Yes, your stalker was born on Valentine's Day," she said rolling her eyes.

Watching her he was quiet at first before asking her the question she knew was coming, "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday?" he questioned.

Sitting back, Minako shrugged, "It doesn't feel right, I did it only once after she died and I just couldn't stand it. I was born with Usagi but now she's gone…I don't want to celebrate my birthday without her. I don't want to be alone and before you say I have my family and friends know that it's not the same," she told him defensively.

"I wasn't going to say that," said Karma.

"You weren't?" she asked skeptically.

Reaching over he flicked her nose, "I wasn't Mrs. Defensive…in case you've forgotten I'm one of the few people who knew you when you had Usagi. She may have always overshadowed you but you two had a bond deeper than anything I had ever seen and yet to see. I get why you don't want continue to celebrate you birthday," he said with a smile.

Smiling back, Minako gave a small sigh of relief, "…You can make fun all you want, I know its complete ripe for you to ridicule me," she said amused.

"Make fun of the girl I like and have her permission to do it…not everyone can say that," he said with a smirk in place.

Smiling at him, she shrugged, "I like you, sharp comments and all. Which is why I really hope you don't decide to ditch me after I tell you what I came here to tell you," she said bringing them back to why she was here.

Joining her somber mood, Karma stood still as Minako gathered her thoughts, "I can't be your girlfriend, not while…while I like Gakushū," she said awkwardly. Feeling his gaze on her she grimaced and continued, "I talked to my sister last night and she said if I feel even a smidge of something I shouldn't go into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with you. And I have to agree…I don't want cheat on you and if I feel even a smidge I might do something," she said quickly.

Tears threaten to fall and she felt as if she was breaking out in hives but she said what had to be said, she could only hope Karma didn't decide to ditch her and go back to his normal life. She knew his normal life had to be far more likable than her right now, a stupid girl who didn't know her own stupid feelings. Daring a peek over at Karma she found a stormy look on his face as he glared at his wall, he had on his devil expression and that just made her stomach plummet.

He was totally going to tell her to hit the road.

Shaking his head, he glared over at her, "Is it because he's someone daddy approves of?" he snapped.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned, "I'm sorry what?" she questioned.

Leaning back on the couch he glared at the ceiling, "Admit it, the reason part of you likes him is because it would be easier with him. Your dad approves of him obviously. He would definitely be more of a benefit to you when you take over the family business. He's charming, polite, clean-cut, and is what every princess expects from her prince," he said his voice bitter.

Staring at him stunned, Minako couldn't believe her ears! Karma was insecure about them. Him, the king of confident was actually worried she wouldn't want him because he thought she could do better. Which was of course ridiculous! There was no one better than Karma in her eyes, leaning over before he could go on another rant Minako kissed the red head. Pulling back from him, she smile, "There's no one better that Karma-kun," she said kissing him again.

Feeling him grab her arms he pushed her away, "You tell me you like Asano and then you kiss me…are you high?" he asked.

Countering his severe glare with her dopey smile, Minako held up a hand and show him about an inch and a half between her thumb and finger, "I like Asano about that much. As for why I like him, it's probably because he's a straight-man version of you. Both of you have your similarities and your differences but I like his confidence and his leadership, along with his bouts of kindness. Traits you share, you may not show your leadership as often as him but its there. Besides if anyone should be insecure in this relationship it's me," she said smiling as his glare soften with her words.

"…What makes you think you get to be the insecure one," he asked.

Giving him a look, Minako crossed her arms, "You're attractive, intelligent, suave, and better than any shojo manga boy could ever hope to be! You're Batman and Deadpool combined into one being…you're my Aries," she said. He probably had no idea what she was talking about but that was what she felt, he was just so amazing that she couldn't see why he felt insecure.

Gazing back, he smiled, "You're a beautiful heiress with intelligence, kindness, and maturity. All three traits that should tell you that you can do completely better than me. You have boys seeking you out no matter where you go…yet all you do is look at me. I keep waiting for you to realize you can do better…as for American comic book characters, I only do DC so Black Canary and Harley Quinn. As for Aries…you are so Aphrodite," he said with a snort.

Crossing her arms, Minako gaze at him, "Okay first you just got all the more attractive to me. Second, you're insecure, I'm insecure but we still both like each other…want to call it even and maybe have our date despite everything?" she asked hopeful, waiting for his response with high hopes.

Gazing at her, Karma frowned, "You like me more?" he asked.

Nodding, she smiled, "It's not even a contest," she told him.

Watching her quietly he seemed to think of her words before he ultimately nodded, "Alright, but you have let yourself get harassed and surrounded by thugs at least three times. I have some much needed frustration to work off," he said.

Smiling, she nodded, "Deal but in return you have to buy me candy floss!" she said happily.

Nodding, he sat up and headed upstairs to change leaving her in relief that he hadn't thrown her out and told her to forget everything. The two of them were practically on the same page! It was a little bit funny how much they thought alike. She was scared he would see she was difficult and dump her. Meanwhile Karma thought she would think Gakushū was better and dump him. She would have to deal with Gakushū tomorrow but for not it would just be her and Karma.

There would be no interruptions. Okajima told her that he convinced Maehara, Isogai, and Mimura to join him on a group date type deal so that would distract Korosensei plenty. So they wouldn't have any chance of him dropping in on the date and there was no way anyone from class would go to the park, while all for nature they got enough of it during class and none were interested in any of the music that would play at the park.

* * *

The park was pretty.

The weather was agreeable and with not so many people around they were mostly alone as they walked through the paths the park had. It would be about two hours before the concerts started up at the outside amphitheater. And as promised on the way here Minako allowed herself to attract just the kind of trouble Karma needed to relieve himself of any tensions he had.

Then as he promised he got her candy floss.

Walking through the park sharing the sugary sweet, Minako took in the park last blossoming before winter come to it fully. Gazing around himself, Karma peered over, "Can I ask you a questioned about you family?" he asked her curious.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Shoot," she told him.

"Why did you go to our elementary school and now Kunugigoka? Your dad is practically in bed with everything making Suzuki corporation one of the riches company's in the world. You're not in the top twenty or anything but you're high enough you could afford some the top schools out there. Why didn't your parents enroll you and your siblings in those places? Even your brother went to Kunugigoka for middle and high school," he questioned curious.

Shrugging, Minako took another taste of the pink and blue sugary sweet, "Before you make a comment about only rich people say that know it's true. We aren't rich, papa's rich. He's grew up a lot like Isogai-kun, maybe just a little better off. Grandpapa was pretty stingy and he didn't think papa should waste his time with school. He wanted papa to work with him in the fields. That wasn't for him though and against grandpapa's wishes he applied for a high school away from his home town," she told him thinking back to all the stories mama would tell her and Usagi about papa.

"All through high school he worked with only gran-gran being able to help him a little, he worked and studied his butt off and ended up getting a full scholarship to Harvard. After that he aced all his classes once more through his hard work and took a small sum of money gran-gran gave him and invested it wisely. He use it to help him through school and that's how he got his lust for business, he finished top of his class and got his degree in whatever helps you run a company…I don't know," she said shrugging.

"And you're his heir," said Karma sarcastically

Laughing, she nodded, "Yeah, well anyway the point of the story is papa worked for everything and it made him who he was today. He wants us to make our own choices regarding our educations so he lets us choose the school we want to attend. He'll help us choose if we're unsure and pays tuition and stuff but we have to earn our way into our school of choice because he won't buy our way in. He believes hard work is the best way to raise his children. He and grandpapa didn't get along as well as they could have but he always appreciated the fact that he made him work for everything. It made papa appreciate everything and taught him hard work is its own reward," she said with a smile.

Nodding, Karma watched a bird fly around lazily, "So he's one of those…I figured that was the case but I have always been curious," he said.

Smiling, she gaze at him, "That's his regards on education but he does believe in spoiling us! Makoto got a pony when she was four along with her favorite idol group of the year to sing at her birthday ever year. He also gave her princess theme birthday celebrations where she got to dress in princess dresses with pearls and diamonds. Izaya was given any dangerous weapon he wanted along with a graduation trip to travel across Europe…he never took it though," she told him.

Looking over, Karma smiled, "I'm afraid to ask but what the hell did you and your sister get?" he asked looking ready to hear over the top things.

Chuckling ready to blow his mind, Minako smiled, "When me and Usagi were four we also got our own ponies, Usagi got a Tennessee Walking Horse of pure white that she name Gala while I got a solid black shire horse who's as big as life that I named Rave," she said.

"That's not too bad," he said shrugging.

Feeling her smile grown a look of amusement touched her, "I'm not done yet! Okay know that while I don't celebrate my birthday anymore I papa still gave me gifts, so on my tenth birthday papa bought me an island. Then for my eleventh he had a castle built on it," she told him.

"An island…what are you going to do with an island?" he asked amused.

Shrugging, she laughed, "When I was ten I planned to build an underground mansion under the island and use it as a fallout shelter should my plans to destroy Saint Nick fail miserably. After that though, I really did think what the heck am I going to do with an island," she said amused.

Laughing Karma eyed her, "So what the island's name? If it's named after me I may start thinking about a restraining order," he said teasingly.

"Unicorncopia," she told him with a straight face. Getting nothing, she found him gazing at her with his own straight face, "…I really liked unicorns," she said.

"Of course you did, so…what's with the animosity toward Santa Claus?" he questioned.

Frowning, she turned to him and pointed to herself, "I'm a good girl! I take care of my family, I'm polite, and I try to do right by my father…even though he's a total control freak. Still, every year I wake up on Christmas Day and I find no flamethrower. If he's going to be stingy with the flamethrowers then I'm going to deck his halls!" she announced.

Smirking, Karma grabbed her hand and pulled her down a new path, "You can't have a flamethrower Minako, the world will be destroyed if you do," he joked.

"You sound like Izaya," she said with a pout.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! I enjoyed making this chapter, there's something fun about making Karma actually show he's just as insecure as the next kid. He just hides his better. I've always thought though that Asano and Karma, with both of them are such all stars, that it would only natural for them to be completely awkward with their own romances. I remember Karma all casual about Okuda when the boys asked him who he liked, but it seemed like he was thinking of her more as a partner in crime than in love lol. I imagine him and Asano might be awkward at times with someone they like!**

**Also the dream about Papa-in-law, nothing more than a dream...I wanted to screw with Minako a little!**


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Hello everyone! I guess no one liked the last chapter, so I hope I'll redeem myself with this chapter which means we'll be getting back on the regular chapters once more. Also just a little tidbit I forgot to add last time, I made Minako's birthday February Fourteen because I thought it be funny. Asano was born New Years Day and Karma was born Christmas day! They all have holidays for their birthdays!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom...also I cried reading chapter 176.**

* * *

It would be soon. He just needed something big to happen to her that would throw everyone off and made her abduction involve less risk. He had been screwing with her every day and using her to test that octopus to see if he had any weaknesses. Through the mail he gave her a necklace that was from, 'Uncle Grip', in it was a tiny camera that let him get looks into her life as a student.

Every day he did something to her. Sometimes he went into her house and moved things around in her room, always when her family was out of the house. A couple of times he put her in near accidents by shooting her in the back with a high powered air gun. To her it felt like someone was shoving her, which he guessed in a way he was. Sometimes he was shoving her into traffic and other times he was shoving her into groups of men. He always made sure she had her friends with her though, they always manage to pull her out of harm's way or help her out of the situation.

He stayed away from the rumor spreading, due to her years as an easy target for bullies with the blond hair and foreign features she got enough bullying to get callous to it. He did start drugging her again, something she tried keeping to herself. So far she had been able to keep it hidden but she had stopped taking drinks from restaurants. Too bad for her that wasn't the only way he had been drugging her, blow darts were so handy! He would shoot her with a tiny darts and she would brush it away thinking it some kind of bug, then when she looked into the mirror that's what it looked like.

A bug bite.

She still felt some effects however, her head would no doubt start swimming and it would get hard to concentrate. Her muscles would relax against her will and on days when he hit her with quite a few she seemed to get paranoid. She was beginning to suspect something was up…but being her own worst enemy she didn't dare share her suspicions with anyone.

Especially the octopus, she wouldn't tell her family in fear of being trapped and she wouldn't tell Korosensei because he was beginning to become her father in her paranoid mind. She use to be rather close with the super creature but ever since that day she told him her true fear she began to separate herself from him. She didn't join the class's teasing, she avoided interaction with him, and when she was forced to take breaks she pretty much kept to herself.

As for using her to test Korosensei, he was giving her flowers every day to test out which one bother him most and clouded his senses. When he went after Minako he intended to leave no trace of her behind just the overpowering scent of flowers. So far the ones that messed with him most were lilies, roses, and jasmine. They had over powering scents and when have gave Minako the small bouquet from her, 'Secret Admirer', he found the octopus retreat to student attacks was delayed slightly.

If the wee little students took notice of that they may have another leg up on their beloved sensei, but from what he could see none of them notice. Not even little Nagisa-kun and he was one of the more prominent students in that class. Under the right tutorage that boy could someday rise to become his rival, not yet though. Another promising candidate was that Akabane that Minako was apparently sweet on, she spent just as much time with him as she did the chairman's son. Akabane had the makings of an assassin too, he didn't have the raw talent of Nagisa but it could be learned.

Going through all the clips again he paid special attention to Korosensei. He was quite diligent and an excellent teacher…but it felt familiar. It was bugging him. He also couldn't help but wonder why a super creature such as himself would waste his year teaching snot nose brats. Having to listen to their puberty influence problems all the time.

Even their plans showed their age. While the island assassination had been quite brilliant everything else they came up with was either childish or not well planned out, if not both. Especially Minako's little plan when he listened to them discuss it, while he would give her props for originality, he cringed. The idea of a student pretending to be attracted to the octopus was laughable, even if beauty love the beast it was far-fetched that one of them would be attracted to the target.

Still Miss Kanzaki, Yukiko seemed to be taking her ridiculous role serious. She had been voted the winner between her and Minako for the role of teacher's pet and since then has been with Minako. When he looked in on the two of them he found them serial watching movies about stalkers or fatal attractions, brainstorming what Kanzaki could do. The two of them bonded over the assassination plot, both coming closer as they plotted the octopus's destruction.

They pretty much had Kanzaki's character down and once they got the approval of the class they would set the beginning of their plan. To help make Kanzaki's attraction more believable they were going to attract some trouble from the local thugs and get Korosensei to save the girl. There was never a shortage of thugs with Minako around. The girl truly had a gift for attracting trash, it was actually impressive at how well she lured in the worthless.

Pausing a scene where Minako was reapplying her lip gloss in the girl's bathroom, the God watched her in silence. He had been thinking about it lately, he was in need of an assistant. She had her training in assassination and she proved to have some skill in the craft. Enough for her to be a benefit, but not enough to ever become a threat or a danger to him. She was just strong enough and weak enough for her to be a perfect puppet. With her body the way it was, he would never have to worry about her ever turning on him like he did with his master which made her perfect.

Not to mention it would be nice to keep a reminder of that most momentous day with him.

He just needed an opening, a chance to take her and let the world think she ran off. It was best not to draw any attention to himself even in an unknown setting. His preparations were almost complete so it was time he started moving…he just needed an opening. Hearing his computer alert him to a new message, the god opened up his mail and almost laughed out when that opening just showed up.

"I so do love it when my plans have a way of working themselves out!" he said gleefully.

* * *

Walking side by side with Asano, Minako found herself much more at ease than she had in the past which she found kind of confusing. She pretty much admitted to herself that she liked him, yesterday's fake date had actually been enjoyable. When she first came to understand the funny feelings Karma gave her she felt nothing but nervous.

Well till she told him she liked him, after that it felt easy to talk to him. She still got all those wonderful feelings of butterflies but it was so much easier to be around him. Now it was easier than ever because she learned that she wasn't alone in thinking this relationship deal was hard. Holding back a laugh, she smiled wondering if she was getting more mature.

"So you ever going to tell me what Saturday was about?" asked Asano.

Gazing over Minako found him gazing at her passively, she supposed the only reason he was choosing to bring this up was because Itona wasn't here. He decided to stay over at Terasaka's and they had already cleared Mr. Flower Vendor. He didn't give her flowers from her secret admirer today, which she was fine with. It was a little annoying having to keep up with flowers all day.

Frowning, she looked forward and deiced it was probably time to tell him already, "I wanted to see if I liked you and my sister said that was the best way to go about it," she said casually.

Stopping mid-step, Asano looked at her in surprised and she stopped turning to face him with a passive expression. There was no need to be embarrassed about it anymore, "…You did that to get a better understanding of your feelings?" he asked her surprised.

Nodding she watched him for close to a minute, "Karma-kun asked me to be his girlfriend…but I couldn't answer him right away because I thought of you. I talked to my sister and she said if I even thought I had something for you I shouldn't accept the title girlfriend. The only way for me to understand what I felt was to kiss you…I did it twice to make sure," she said.

"And?" he asked.

Giving small huff of amusement, she gazed at him and smiled, "I like you…a little bit," she said.

"You like me?" he said a smirk forming.

Seeing it coming, Minako gave him a smirk of her own, "Only enough to make me reconsider the very official title of girlfriend…but its small enough that if you screw up and make me really angry it'll all go away. No pressure," she said turning away from him with a skip to her step. She told him so all her eggs were in the basket. As much as she wanted to deny it and become Karma's girlfriend, the fact she hesitated said something like her sister said.

Still she wanted to ditch this engagement.

Parting ways with Asano, Minako found Kanzaki up ahead of her. Picking up her pace she reached her side and smiled, "So you ready to give you demonstration to the class today?" she asked her amused.

Looking over, Kanzaki gave a strained smile, "…I don't know…are you sure I should have been the one chosen?" she asked some doubt still lingering.

Smiling, Minako reached over and hooked arms with the pretty raven head, "Trust me, you'll do just fine all those days you practice at my house show me that you're ready! Korosensei won't know what hit him and when we go for the final act Korosensei will either die…or wet himself!" she said confidently, to be honest she kind of hoped for the later!

To scare someone so completely exhilarated her! Giving her gentle smile, Kanzaki nodded, "Your right I'll do my best! The class has chosen me and I'll do them all proud, so did you tell the chairman about the plan?" she asked calming down.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "He stared for three seconds with this look on his face that almost but not quite said, 'Seriously were you dropped on your head?', he said okay though. If Korosensei gets so desperate that he comes to him he'll deny everything even if our yellow sensei brings video proof. Then he said the usual evil chairman stuff, I can't really remember I wasn't paying much attention because I saw this spider and was kind of freaking out…it was huge," she said.

Laughing, Kanzaki gave her a look, "Was it huge or was it tiny, because your idea of a huge spider wouldn't scare a toddler," she said amused.

Crossing her arms, Minako pouted, "They're creepy as hell okay…they just ugh, the way they move and everything! Even dead ones creep me out. I hate having to feed Wordsworth spiders. He would have to be the one snake that would like the creepy insects despite the fact the rest of his species has nothing to do with them…he's so lucky he's cute," she said shaking her head as she shuddered.

Laughing again Kanzaki smiled, "I hope everyone approves of what we've come up with, this will be the first time I've been a major element in an assassination plan. I failed in the battle against Class A," she said her smile turning sad.

Smiling, Minako pulled Kanzaki into a one armed hug, "Don't worry about all of that, I mean your skills in Japanese Literature are obviously awesome it was impressive you got the position you did! Ren is King of poems but you beat him…as for Gakushū, the only one who can go toe to toe with him is Karma-kun when he gets super serious. Kind of funny when you think about it. Korosensei is the chairman's only rival and Karma is Gakushū's…both in Class E, the class both consider trash," she said with a snort. It was just so ironic.

Gazing at her with her ever present soft smile, Kanzaki watched her for a moment, "You grew up meeting the chairman. Do you remember him ever being nice?" she asked.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I don't remember him at all. He was around when I was too young to remember things. I mean apparently me and Gakushū were childhood friends but my first recollection of him was at the entrance ceremony. When he was called up for scoring the highest on the entrance exams that was my first time I remember seeing him," she told her.

Thinking back on that, Kanzaki smiled, "What was your first thought upon seeing him?" she asked.

"You first," said Minako amused.

"He's very good looking, for a supposed nerd…I mean the entrance exams were hard and he scored a ninety-nine but he's not what you expect a real smart guy to look like! Both him and Karma," she said amused gazing ahead as they made their way up.

Smiling, Minako looked over, "I scored an eighty-nine after all my back breaking studying. As for what I thought when I first saw him. I thought, 'I really hope he shuts up soon', I hate assemblies and that one seemed to go on and on plus I wanted to get out of there and call Izaya to tell him I saw Satan for the first time ever…for half a second I was convinced I had slipped into a coma and died and was sent to hell," she said seriously.

Peering over, Kanzaki smiled, "…Your very weird Minako," said Kanzaki amused.

"Glad to please you!" she said.

Heading up the rest of the way, the day began like usual with Korosensei arriving just as class began with some treat from a far off country. After that he dove into the lesson. In his usual fashion his lessons were broken down to levels of complete ease and he questioned them and engaged them. He gave an awkward reenactment of Hamlet with him playing each role. He included costume changes and everything.

It seemed as if it would be a day like any other till math. Halfway through the lesson Ritsu turned on and cut off Korosensei, "Korosensei, I apologize for the interruption but Minako-chan wished for me to relay some information to her no matter the time or date," she said turning toward the octopus who had been busy pacing through the rows pausing at Kanzaki and Okajima when she interrupted.

Looking at her with his version of surprised, Korosensei turned his gaze toward Minako along with everyone else. While said girl gazed at Ritsu expectantly with a looking of hope and excitement, turning to face her fully, the robotic girl smiled, "Congratulations Minako, you are now the proud owner of Suzuki Corporation!" she said printing out a number of papers.

Jumping up, Minako rushed forward a grin growing on her face as she took the papers from Ritsu and once she zipped through them she leaned forward and kissed the robo girl's screen. Running toward the class exit, she waved her hand, "Gotta go be back!" she yelled before disappearing. After she left there was another moment of silence before those closest to Ritsu got up and crowded around her.

"What's going on Ritsu?" asked Nagisa confused.

Nodding confusion in her eyes, Kayano frowned, "What did you mean Minako is the owner?" she asked looking like she was lost.

"Sensei is curious too?" said Korosensei his gossip notebook out.

"I don't really think this is gossip worthy Korosensei," said Rinka eyeing him.

"Sensei disagrees! Company secrets are always juicy gossip!" he said grinning.

Gazing out at the class Ritsu smiled, "Minako did ask me to explain in her place so I'll tell you what she had been up to in secret. A week after the engagement announcement and Minako was turned down by Grip, Gastro, and Smog to assassination the chairman," she started her story, all the while Yoshida and Terasaka swapped cash in the background.

"You owe me money, I told you she would totally try and get him killed!" said Terasaka snickering.

Growling, Yoshida reached into his back pocket and slapped the bills into Terasaka's hand, "Damn it, should have known better than to think she would have a moral conscious with the chairman," he said annoyed, he was so sure she wouldn't try to use an assassin on him.

Before Terasaka could count his money though Hazama reached over and plucked the bills out of the boy's beefy hand, "And I said she would have called all three, devil's in the detail…doggie," said Hazama with an evil smirk as she counted the bills, "By the way your twenty short," she said pocketing her reward.

While this went on Ritsu continued her story, "After she was turned down Minako came to me and asked for my help. She said that she could only think of one reason why the chairman would want Asano-kun to marry her," she started.

"For her money," said Takebayashi.

Nodding, Ritsu beamed at the bespectacled boy, "For her money, Minako learned from Asano-kun who apparently had been snooping around his father's bank account that he was receiving money from the government," she told them.

"The chairman gets money from the government?" asked Hara surprised.

It was at this time Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei wandered in, speaking up their brickhouse sensei frowned, "He received a lump sum to allow Korosensei to teach here and then another lump sum to keep the secret of Class E," he said, "How Asano-kun knows this though is troubling," he said his expression telling them he was more annoyed the boy knew.

Smiling at Karasuma-sensei, Ritsu shook her head, "Asano knows nothing but that his father has received money from a mysterious source. He simply correctly assumed it was connected to Class E, when he contacted Minako to have her spy on us he told her in short that he knew something was up. He was never able to get proof or find out where the money came from, and he apparently tried to track the money but to no avail," she told him.

Frowning, Yada cross her arms, "He was really desperate to get that secret, imagine how disappointed he would have been to learn what that secret was," she said with a teasing smile.

Straightening up Korosensei waved his tentacles in a frustrated fashion, "How dare you?! Korosensei is an awesome international secret thank you very much! In fact he was voted best kept secret for this year" he announced proudly, blurring for half a second before righting himself. Only when he righted himself he wore a golden tiara on his head, had a golden scepter in one tentacle, a golden trophy in another (one that the class found was for running), and a sash across his body saying 'Best Keep International Secret'.

"Sensei beat Godzilla and the Lock Ness Monster!" he said proudly.

"…They're real?" asked Chiba.

"If so I guess that makes them not so secret anymore," said Hinano jokingly.

Crossing her arms, Rio gave an uncharacteristic scowl at her classmates making them simmer down immediately, "Back to Minako please," she said sternly.

Nodding, Ritsu went back on track, "Right well, she has a theory. After having me check out the chairman's finical status she discovered that he had been frequently investing and playing the stock market earning more money and putting it away into a savings account," she told them.

"That's not too unusual," said Okuda.

"No, Minako admitted that much as well but she has a feeling it's more. She thinks the chairman is up to something and I looked into some things and I think she is correct. I have no idea what it is that he's up to and she wasn't all that pressed to discover it. She had what she needed and she thinks the only reason the chairman chose her to marry Asano-kun is so he can get at her family's fortune easier. I found no evidence that either contradicts this or confirms it," Ritsu told them.

"Would he really be able to steal her father's fortune by her being married to Asano-kun?" asked Nagisa confused.

Giving the small boy a nod, Ritsu frowned, "It would be a lengthy process but the chairman is completely capable of taking the company once Minako inherits it and Mori resigns as C.E.O. and Minako was aware of this…so she decided to take care of it. Using the money she's earned as her sister's song writer and composer along with the small inheritance her mother left to her Minako invested it on the stock market before she made enough to buy a music studio. To be clear, the studio that Makoto is signed with; after that she brought in other high quality musicians. She absorbed other studios slowly building up her own company…then she played around with Suzuki Corporation stocks. After that it gets a little technical, but in the end Minako is now the owner of her father's company or technically Bitch-sensei is since Minako had to use her as a proxy. She didn't wish to alert anyone, although as of right now her father is completely unaware of what's happened," she explained.

Shock filled the room and an equally stunned Bitch-sensei pointed to herself, "That's what she was using me for?" she asked blankly. At least that explained all that crap with papers personal information, it was also a good thing she used her real information rather than another identity.

The first of the students to recover from the shock was Maehara, clearing his throat he gazed on serious before a grin touched him, "You know I've always found Minako attractive," he said jokingly.

"I wonder if she would teach me how to play on the stock market," said Isogai with a growing smile.

Sighing, Hinata quickly spun kicked a grinning Maehara sending him careering into desk, "Keep it in your pants you Casanova-Gold Digger," she said.

Frowning, Megu crossed her arms, "Who would have thought Minako was capable of something like that," she said stunned.

"I know, I mean I know she's smart an all but that's a little…shocking," said Mimura unsure.

"How is she even capable of something like that?" asked Fuwa.

Letting out a hum, Korosensei nodded, "Sensei regretfully has to say he didn't know she was capable of such a thing as well. I had been hoping to get a taste of her plan but I always thought she was looking into the contract that her and young Asano-kun would have sighed to make the engagement official…she went entirely in a different direction," he amused. It was always fun to see what his precious students were capable of. He was always quite pleased when Karma took control of a situation or when Nagisa show what he was capable of. He enjoyed seeing new sides of his students, still if he knew the chairman like he thought he did Minako may have just walked into a trap.

That or did what the man wanted her to do.

Minako was correct with her assumption that the chairman wanted her to marry Asano-kun for a reason, but he didn't think money was that reason. He was a smart man who could make his own money and if he wanted hers then he would have gotten long before she was born. When he looked into the chairman after getting hired he found out all about his and Mori's relationship. Among other things, including what brought about Class E and its significant to the chairman.

Gazing at Ritsu as the information sunk in, Hazama watched her quietly before speaking up, "I'm starting to think the chairman was right," she said surprising people.

"What do you mean?" questioned Okajima.

Crossing her arms, an evil smile touched her, "The little princess just stole her father's company out from under him…rather underhanded don't you think. Just like her fiancé, not only that she was obviously motivated to do that. She should probably ditch her crush on the king of lazy already and which it over to the prince of privilege. Although that's got to be good news for you right I'm sure you're tired of her not so little sneak-peeks at you," she said peering at Karma.

Gazing at the girl coolly, Karma put on a smile to hide the annoyance that filled him, "Please, Cinderella may have just stole Daddy's company but there's no way she would do it without reason. Unlike Asano-kun, her daddy issues wouldn't make her use underhanded tactics just to screw someone over. She has a reason for her actions that don't revolve around crushing someone just so she can be consider top of the food chain," he said casually, avoiding the last bit.

Watching him, Hazama shrugged, "If you say so…but I'm starting to think the chairman was right so maybe it should be MinakoxAsano," she said smirking.

Jumping forward, Kayano crossed her arms, "MinakoxKarma for life! Minako could never love Asano, she's stayed loyal to Karma all through the years never waning from him once. That kind of loyalty is special!" she cried.

Frowning, Okajima nodded, "True but it's one-sided…I mean its not like Karma likes her back, maybe if he showed liked her back and felt that same kind of loyalty they be good. He doesn't though, he just ignores her except when he teases her," he pointed out.

Sighing, Rio shook her head, "I can't believe people are actually having this discussion," she said.

Laughing Nagisa nodded his head, "…Yeah…it's a little weird," he said. Although he found it weirder that Karma actually liked a girl and was sort of in a relationship with her. Gazing over at his friend he found that the red head was keeping up his usual bored expression, telling people he didn't care but Nagisa could see that wasn't entirely true.

There was a bit of a storm in Karma's eyes.

* * *

Finally, she could finally breathe easy and kiss this engagement good-bye. No longer would she cringingly be in a forced to even consider the chairman, in her darkest nightmares, family. It would all be over after today. That's what she kept telling herself down the mountain and through the school, finally reaching the fated hall she didn't stop at Nemu's desk but rather just charged in. Where she found the final boss waiting for her some people packing up leaving the room edging around her.

They wore nervous expressions as they gazed at her and a glance over at one of the chairman's reflective awards told her why. Even she was a little stunned by her expression, it was pretty much evil and almost a reflection of what she had seen Karasuma-sensei show when he was happy. Waiting till the last man was out and the doors were closed she stepped closer and smiled, "I'm ready to finally kiss this fake engagement good-bye…**papa-in-law**," she said using it one last time.

Smiling, he threaded his fingers together and rested his chin, "Is that so dear daughter-in-law," he asked amused. Pulling out the papers, she held it up and was ready to explain to the pompous jerk just what she did and that he would never get his grubby fingers on her father's money when he stopped her. Holding up a finger, he smiled, "Minako-chan, I know how excited you are but this is a discussion that involves more than just me and you. Asano-kun is as much a part of this as you believe I am," he said a little smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

Fuming, Minako glared at him while he reached for a button on his desk, "Nemu, would you be a dear and fetch Asano-kun?" he asked, his lip curling when Minako turned and stalked out. Once he was sure she was out of ear shot he pressed the button again, "Delay that…but do call a door repairman, she's got that look in her eye like she going to destroy something. No doubt that something will be Class A's classroom door," he said casually.

He so did enjoy pushing her buttons, she gave unbridle reactions unlike his dear son.

Asano showed his fury, but he never acted on it. Minako though just seemed unable to help herself and always acted giving him a better look at the inner workings of her mind. The more he knew the better chance he had at controlling her.

Meanwhile, Minako stalked down the halls with annoyance very much plastered on her face. If the chairman wanted to play hardball then so be it, she would play hardball with him. Listening to the scrap of her sword as she slipped it out of the sheath Minako had to suppress a pleasurable shudder, that sound alone sent chills down her spine. Raising up her mother's sword Minako sliced through the door with ease, the weapon sliced through the door like a hot knife through butter. If she wasn't so annoyed she could have savored that, it didn't catch on anything which meant no one would probably even know she was about to bust in.

Once it was cut to pieces she waste no time for her entrance.

Lifting her foot, Minako used a simple kick and sent the door raining out on the floor hearing two startled screams along with a couple of gasp. Stepping in, she stood in the doorway and gazed at the alarmed teacher before turning to the class. Scanning over them, her eyes drifted over Ren who was halfway up from his seat looking unsure what to do before she landed on who she wanted.

Gazing on the entire class was hushed as Minako stood in the ruined doorway, taking in the moment for the briefest of seconds. She quickly pushed it away and took her first step. The silence made each step echo through the room and every pair of eyes was glued to her. Stopping in front of Asano's row, she crossed her arms and glared at the blonde who sat two seats from the front.

Gazing at her in surprise, Asano took a moment before he composed himself and turned on what he was to Class A. Their fearless leader. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked tersely, honestly busting in here like she was a villain in an American action move. Glaring at her, he scowled, "If you think this is going to be tolerated just because of what you're doing, you got it wrong. How do you want to explain yourself Suzuki-san," he spat.

Narrowing her gaze, Minako to his relief sheathed her sword, "Cut the crap, Junior. I've finally finished my plan and now I'm ready to kiss this engagement and the thought of taking your family name goodbye," she said with a glare in place.

The silence stayed…for briefly two seconds, after the shock was gone he heard feverish whispers with his name and Minako's being mention extensively. Feeling his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly, Asano let out a calming breath and nodded. Ignoring the squirming of his stomach, he thought he was going to have more time but apparently not. Leaving behind his seat he walked around Minako and glanced at his teacher, "…I'm needed by the chairman…I'll be back sensei," he told his rather stunned teacher, the poor man looked ready to drop. He wasn't getting any younger!

Leaving the class with Minako they weren't even down the hall when the class erupted, "Did you really have to announce it for everyone to hear? Not to mention bust in the way you did! Seriously this is a school and reality!" he snapped annoyed, turning back to her.

Crossing her arms, Minako just ignored his annoyance and answered, "It doesn't matter considering its over and done with after today. So don't worry I won't taint your perfect reputation for much longer and you can go back to pretending I'm a lost cause. Or whatever my story is supposed to be. As for the door thank daddy, he's the one who likes to push my buttons and because I know you're watching I'm not paying for the door so call my papa," she said wishing he would hurry up, before directing her comment toward a camera.

Falling back a step or two and letting Minako take the lead, Asano could feel his stomach clench painfully as he examined those words. She claimed this morning she liked him but right now, it sounded like she was ready to kick him to the curb and forget him. Forget everything they shared together…he didn't want. He wanted a freaking chance!

The two of them arrived in no time at the office and once the door was closed behind them, Minako stalked forward, "Okay, he's here can I continue now?" she asked annoyed.

Smiling, the chairman stood up and walked around his desk, "Yes, after all we don't want any more doors to suffer your childish wrath," he said amused.

"You picked me buddy," countered Minako.

Nodding quietly, the chairman leaned up against his desk and waved his hands, "Yes, yes, now let's get to why we're here Minako-chan. What is your plan to end this engagement?" he asked lightly.

Frowning, not liking how calmly he was taking all of this Minako quickly pushed all thoughts of a trap away and continued. No matter, by the end of this she could say goodbye to him and no longer get stress ulcers by being in his presence. She wanted everything to stop already! She wanted to choose her own life with no one else trying to manipulate everything from behind the scenes!

She wanted her freedom!

"Gakushū will never be able to touch Suzuki Corporation. I've stolen it and now it doesn't belong to me or my father. It belongs to my proxy and I control my proxy!" she declared.

Gazing at her, the chairman cracked a real smile, "You seized your father's company and signed it over to another all so I can't touch your money," he said.

"My father's money…it doesn't become mine till papa retires," she said sternly.

"What?!" exclaimed Asano.

Turning to face him, Minako frowned, "I stole my father's company, now your dad can't use us to steal it for whatever evil plot he has," she declared.

"…How?" Asano questioned.

She wasn't capable of something like that, something like that required knowledge of business. It required smarts, risk, money, and not to mention underhandedness. Sure she had smarts, but how did she know anything about the business world! Then where the heck did she get the money to pull something like this off? She would need lots of money to seize the company.

"Who cares how?!" she snapped.

"I care how! You're not capable of something like that!" he fired back, this had to be a bluff and if so she was a complete idiot to use a bluff against the chairman.

Tossing papers that were in her hands at him, Gakushū grabbed them from the air and began to look over them all his eyes slowly widening as he came to realize what he was holding. Looking up stunned he still had that question in his eyes and Minako answered, "I get money from my sister for making her music and writing her songs. I've saved it all and coupling it with what my mom left to me in her will. I began investing it till I got enough to buy a small studio. After that I built it up and got more clients and more studios till I had enough to begin buying up all the shares of my papa's company. After that I did a couple more things till at last I owned it. Now he can't use my dad's money so there's no more reason for this ridiculous façade!" she declared turning back to the chairman.

Gazing at her with open surprise, Asano shook his head, "You did all of that on your own?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes obviously feeling very impatient, she looked back, "I had someone help me keep an eyes on things and my teacher Irina-sensei on paper is the one who made all the dealings. So no I didn't do it all on my own, but that doesn't matter he can't touch my papa's money now. So end this engagement. I may not be on your level for most things but papa is a genius when it comes to business. I grew up learning how to do this when I was younger knowing that Izaya would never take the company. Even if you tried to take it from me while Papa no longer owns it you'll find it nearly impossible!" she declared snatching the papers back from Gakushū.

Watching their exchange, Gakuhō waited for it to happen for that desire to know Minako transform into something deeper. Seeing his son's eyes darken, he hid his smile and turned to an eagerly waiting Minako. He was almost sorry that he was about to burst her bubble. After all she did even better than he expected. He was expecting her to come in here saying she was a majority shareholder and would offer him it in exchange for her freedom.

"…I don't want your father's money Minako-chan," he said getting right to the point.

He could see her dreams crashing right before his eyes, all her planning failing right before her eyes but she needed to learn. She should have spent more time getting to him, learning and understanding why he wanted her to be his daughter-in-law. He would have thought she would learn that being in Class E but sometimes a student need one good hit to learn their lesson.

Her lesson…don't rush.

Tucking his arms behind his back he smiled at her, "I'm sure you've heard about this from your father before, that he had two people invest in him. One being your mother and the other was a mysterious gentleman who rather rack in millions took a lump sum and sold his rights back to your father," he said calmly watching her brain wrack as she tried to remember if it was true.

Seeing cold realization touch her, he smiled, "I was that second investor. I knew what your father was capable of, I had no qualms in helping him out. He was a genius when it came to the business side of the world, he could watch the stocks and seemed capable of predicting their rises and falls. He rose up like a rocket and then I took that lump sum…you might be wondering why I would pass up the option of raking in the money I could have gotten by being an investor. The answer to that comes in two parts, first I believe in making my own money. Second, me and your father can work as friends but we have very different ideas that wouldn't make for good business. So I stay away from him," he said.

Seeing her shake, no doubt from fury and disappointment the chairman continued, it would be mean to both of them but life was unfair and they needed to be reminded of that. Not only that, Minako needed to learn her lesson for her rash behavior. "Now then…before you jump on board of another plan you should know there is only one loophole out of this engagement," he told her.

"One," she said clearly not believing him.

Passing over the contract, he patted her head, "Read over it and you'll see, but as I was saying you have only one option to get out of this engagement," he said.

"What is it?" she cried.

"Not a what Minako-chan…a who," he said laying his hand on her head, then he lightly forced her to face Asano who was looking quite nervous.

"Gakushū?" she said puzzled.

"Unlike your parents I decide to give Asano-kun the option to end this marriage. Before you get angry at him know that I forbade him from speaking a word to you. He wasn't allowed to make his choice or speak of it till after you made your move…quite a wonderful one at that. I'm almost sorry that it wasn't effective but you should take this lesson and remember it well," he said his voice reaching that tone that always made her freeze up.

Releasing her head, he headed back for his desk and seated himself, "Now…what do you want to do Asano-kun?" he asked.

Glaring at his father, Gakushū felt backed into a wall. He wanted to be able to choose his future and he would rather have Minako choose him rather than be forced to be with him. Still…she didn't like him nearly enough to keep things going between them. If he said he wanted to end it she would ditch him like some bad dream, but if he said he want to continue then she would hate him. He would have to start all over again…but maybe if he explained she would understand. He wouldn't keep it forever, just till he was sure she chose him or rejected him because she didn't return his feelings.

Turning to Minako, he frowned, "…I don't want to end it right now," he said his voice strong and clear.

Feeling her blood run cold, Minako gave him her most loathsome look and stormed out of the room busting out of the doors like a hurricane. No sooner did she leave Asano took off after her, watching the two teens leave his office the Gakuhō smile, "Ah, young love," he said going back to work.

She didn't get far, she was never that fast so he caught up to her quickly. His opinion on her speed changed however when Minako swung around and slapped him hard on his cheek. She forced his head to turn and he was pretty sure he just experience whiplash. Stumbling back, Asano touched his hand to his wounded cheek but he didn't stopped, "Minako please listen!" he pleaded flinching at the pain.

"Fuck off," she spat, turning her back on him stomping away.

Watching her disappear right before his eyes, Asano stood there for minutes before he did something he probably shouldn't have. He went after her. He had no plan and wasn't even sure if this would work out but he didn't want to leave things like this, "Asano-kun," said a stern voice from behind.

Freezing, Asano didn't move an inch as his father came toward him, "Its done today, going after her now will only make her hate you more," he said calmly.

Gritting his teeth, Asano turned to the chairman and glared, "It's because of you she hates me in the first place! Why did you have to announce it like that and make me answer," he said annoyed.

"If I would have made you answer at a later date would your answer have changed?" he questioned him calmly.

Turning away from him with a glare etched on, Asano clench his fist, "I could have explained to her before and she wouldn't hate me!" he snapped.

"She doesn't hate you…she would have outright attacked you if she had that kind of hate bottled up inside of her. Minako needs time to cool her head, its best if you talk to her tomorrow," he said still so very calm. Then without another word he was heading back to his office leaving Asano alone in the hall to think over his words.

He was as much a puppet to his father as Minako.

* * *

She wished he was dead, him and his stupid father!

Pausing at the base of the mountain, Minako bit her lip and turned away from the path that would take her back up to Class E. Squeezing her eyes shut with tears leaking out, how could she go back up there and face any of them after she just lost like that. She reassure them all she could take care of this all on her own but here she was with failure staining her hands.

"I hope you're not running away Minako-chan," said a voice from behind.

Turning quickly, Minako found Korosensei coming down the mountain and he wasn't alone. Gazing at the class members nervously she shifted her gaze downward guiltily. Her chin trembled as she tried to keep it all locked up inside, "I thought we already told you, we're not going to let you marry Asano!" said Muramatsu smirked.

Letting her tears fall freely she reached up began to wipe them away. Laughing Isogai came down and patted her shoulder, "This time let us help okay! I know you were eager to prove yourself and I'm sure you did but now let us help you," he said in his usual comforting tone.

Feeling body relax she gave him a quite nod, "It's going to be a lot harder…my only option is Asano he gets to say yes or no to this marriage. The chairman gave him a choice that my own parents denied me," she said a bit bitterly.

Hearing a loud laugh, Minako looked over with others and found Terasaka, "Is that all, you have to convince Asano not to marry you. That's almost too easy, just continue to be the bitch we all know you are and he'll run away with his tail between his legs," he said with a snort.

Shifting into a watery smile, Minako nodded, "I suppose…" she said trailing off.

Breaking away from the group, Karma walked up to her, "Don't suppose Minako…we aren't going to let him force you to do something you don't want. I told you didn't I, we won't let you end up that guy's anything…the only way that happens is if you decide it. Which I'm not worried about, after all you enjoy our dates more way more," he said a smirk playing on his lips.

Looking at him surprised, Minako froze and wonder if anyone would take notice of what he just said and if they did how long it would take. Grinning, Yoshida nodded, "Yeah like I said that day you told us that los-wait did Karma just say dates?" he questioned halfway through his sentence.

Brightening considerably, Hinano clapped her hands together, "You two are dating!" she cried cheerfully before a rather victorious evil expression touched her, "Good that means you aren't secretly trying to become my competition for Karasuma-sensei!" she said.

Gazing at the evil looking teen, Minako looked on a little fearfully. She kind of felt sorry for Bitch-sensei now, not only was Karasuma-sensei a hard catch but she had the cutest girl pining for his affections as well as possibly the evilest and that expression was anything but innocent. "We're not dating we're going on dates," said Karma casually.

Looking just mildly surprised, Isogai watched Karma, "When?" was all that he asked.

Frowning, Minako cleared her throat, "The start of the semester," she told them.

Hearing a small wail, everyone turned to find Korosensei on the ground shifting though books of notes, "When, where, how! Sensei has nothing on this!" he balled.

Smirking, Karma tossed his knife at the octopus making him flash away, "You don't know because I didn't want you ruining anything. It's hard enough admitting to your feelings without some giant overgrown beach ball breathing down your back looking for something juicy. I mean honestly Korosensei, doesn't this make you a pedophile," teased Karma easily.

"What?!" cried Korosensei gasping.

Cringing, Rinka pulled away from Korosensei, "Gross, your no better than perverts who go to bars to tape and convince drunk girls to flash themselves," she said joining Karma's teasing.

"I'm never going to be able to make out again without wondering if your pervy eyes are on me," said Maehara faking tears as he joined in on the fun.

"Sensei is not some pervert who likes kids!" he wailed.

"Is that so, then why is it every time a boy or girl is alone you show up. Not only that you sit up in a tree or hide in the bush panting like some pervert boy who's going around town peeking on girls. Honestly sensei, have you no shame?" asked Rio grinning as she pound the last nail in Korosensei's coffin. With that, the yellow octopus zoomed up into the air with a wail crying out that he wasn't a pervert just misunderstood.

With that everyone retreated up toward the class with smile, including Minako who began to fix herself up using the collar of her shirt to wipe her eyes. Walking side by side with Karma, she peered over at him shyly, "You didn't have to tell everyone," she muttered to him.

Peering over to her, he smiled, "If you can be honest with me about your feelings then I can be honest about my own…beside Hazama said something that annoyed me," he said grabbing her hand pulling her along faster.

Meanwhile a handful of students compose of Nagisa, Kayano, Hazama, Rio, and Terasaka walked a bit behind, "…I still stand by what I said," said Hazama breaking the silence. Getting looks, she smirked, "I still think the little princess fits Asano better than she does Karma. My opinion hasn't changed," she said her witchy smile in place.

"MinakoxKarma forever!" cried Kayano before sprinting ahead.

Giving an irritable sigh, Hazama stuck a finger into her ear with a grimace, "Yeah, tonight my curses are going to be focused on her!" she said picking up her own pace.

"They've finally come out," said Rio amused.

"Minako told you?" said Nagisa surprised.

Snorting, Rio grinned, "We are so beyond needing to tell each other crap! Besides I knew she was seeing someone other than Asano in her free time and there is only one guy outside her family she would willing consult with so much!" she said amused.

Sighing, Terasaka frowned, "Better question is how can we help Minako? I mean she just stole her dad's company but that wasn't good enough…what else can we do?" he asked.

Crossing her arms, Rio smiled, "Today we're not going to worry about it, but tomorrow we need to get a copy of that contract and then we'll see what we can do," she said determined.

"Sounds like a plan," said Nagisa happily.

* * *

Well she was grounded or she would be when her father finally found his voice. Once she got home, Minako got ahold of her father for a video chat and told him exactly what he did. The entire time his jaw dropped lower and lower. She faxed him the papers that he would have to sign to get him his company back and she was hoping that her small bump in profit would make him lenient.

She increased their wealth by twenty-two million and not only that, now Suzuki Corp had a foothold in the music business. He would have to find a new head for that area but she gave him some suggestions that were good, trustworthy candidates. Leaning back on the new couch, Minako looked over when Itona seated himself next to her, "…I have a question," he asked quietly.

Peering at his expression, Minako frowned knowing exactly what he was about to ask her. His usually wide eyes always seemed to shrink when he was about to talk about his father. And given today's events it was safe to assume he would be talking about his dad's business. So to save him the trouble she answered his unasked question, "…Legally, I can do nothing to save your dad's business. I'm not nearly good enough to accomplish that. The only reason I appropriated my father's company today was because it was a surprise attack and I know the company inside and out. Its weaknesses. However, if I was to do it illegally…you and your dad would be richer than ever," she said confidently.

Nodding, Itona frowned, "This is really surprising…how did you learn to do this?" he asked curious.

Looking up at the ceiling, Minako thought that over, "…You know how Takebayashi knows quite a bit about medical stuff despite having no training," she asked him. Getting a nod she continued, "It's a lot like that, I grew up around it that the jargon was a second language to me. Then when I realized for the first time Izaya didn't want the company I decided to learn from my dad. He thought it was cute and didn't think much of it, but when he explained I really did listen and learned," she told him.

Smiling softly, he nodded, "I did the same with my dad…its how I got good with electronics," he said sharing with her.

Chatting for a bit more, it wasn't long before they separated for bed but when Minako reached her room she wasn't ready to go to sleep. Today had been exhausting. She lost in so many ways but she also gained as well…but there was something hanging over all that though. That tape at the summer house, her mama told her she could fight this…she lied to her.

The chairman told her there was only one loophole and it was in Asano's ballpark. The chairman had to be the worst father in the world but still he gave his son a choice. His son got to say yes or no to this arrangement they made. Meanwhile what did hers do, her mama lied to her saying she could fight back and her papa was more than willing to lock her up. Asano was just a new prison her papa constructed, only instead of towering towers she would have wedding rings and vows.

Pacing her room, Minako finally went to her closet and got out the rope ladder she kept hidden inside at the very back. She wasn't running away or anything…she just wanted out of here for a while, just a walk to cool her head before she started screaming and tossing her things about. Hesitating at the window she frowned, strange things kept happening around her but surely it was coincidence.

There was no way something was actually after her, right?

Stuffing her last bit of concern deep, deep down Minako climbed out taking along her usual gear. Her cellphone, taser, pepper spray, and she for a moment or two she gazed at her mama's sword. Ultimately though she strapped it to her side. Even if she was a little furious with her at the moment there was no denying that she felt safest with it strapped to her side. Before long she was out on the dark streets a slight thrill keeping her going. It had been forever since she snuck out successfully.

Izaya must have actually been keeping his promise about pulling back on his overbearingness, when she got home she would have to do something nice for him.

Wandering through the streets it wasn't long before she came upon a familiar path, one that led her straight to a certain Flower Vendor. Pausing just shy of the light shining from the lamppost, Minako frowned in confusion, "Hey Mr. Vendor, why are you out so late?" she questioned walking up to him. It was pretty late for anyone to be out aside from club people or those like her in need of a walk.

Pausing what he was doing, Mr. Flower Vendor turned to her with a cheery smile, "Hello Minako-chan! I was just thinking about you!" he said happily. He had a couple of flowers in hand, they were pretty the edges of the petals were red but the inside was a rather whitish-pink.

They reminded her a little bit of roses, "I've never seen that kind of flower, what it is?" she asked.

Smiling, he gazed at it before walking over and passing it over to her, "Theses are called Tuberous Begonias, they're pretty hard to care for and have been known to defeat even the most talented gardener. They're quite delicate and need the upmost care. You can't give them too much or too less of anything from water to sunshine. Still if you can care for them properly you get such a beautiful flower," he said watching her.

Nodding, she smiled, "It's lovely…what does it mean in flower language? Do you know?" she asked him curious.

"Be cautious…something you should really learn" he said chuckling.

Frowning, Minako didn't get no more than two second to process this before Mr. Flower Vendor pulled a gun from his apron. Then with his cheery smile still in place he shot her. Stumbling back, Minako's felt tiny pin picks pierce her skin and her hand's fluttered up ghosting along her chest. However instead of feeling the warm damp blood coat her hands she found something else.

Fingers touched something hard.

Grasping the object she pulled them out and looked down to see darts, "What?" she muttered.

Smiling at her Mr. Flower Vendor dove into his pocket again this time pulling out a spray can and he began to spray it all over. The air filling with the smell of flowers and with each step he got closer to her till at last he crouched down, "You could take a lesson from Little Red Riding Hood, she shouldn't have strayed from her path and you should have talked. Both of you made your faiths happen because you made extremely bad mistakes. You should have told someone about your medicine, the flyers, your house, and about all those strange incidents outside of class where you could swear someone was shoving you along with all those days you just felt off…you became your own worst enemy Minako-chan," he said.

Listening and watching him, Minako kept shaking her head trying to fight off the darts. Her body was beginning to go numb her vision had spots and it was getting hard to stay conscious. "Wh-who are yo…" she said unable to finish seeing how her tongue went numb.

Smiling, Mr. Flower Vendor reached over and picked her up bridal style and walked her over to his flower van placing her in the back. Putting her down he tossed flowers over her before reaching into her back pocket to pull out her phone. Looking down at her screen saver of Karma he smiled, "You really like that boy don't you?" he asked.

She couldn't answer though but he didn't seem to mind. Without another word he dropped the phone and stomped down. Flinching at the crunch, Minako gazed fearfully as he began to close the back door, "Now to answer your last question…I'm the God of Death," he said enclosing her in darkness.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh!**


	39. Thirty-Nine

**New chapter is in and I hope you like it. Also I'm going through and trying to change Minako's age from fifteen to fourteen. I mixed that up for some reason so I've found two chapters with it but if you take notice will you tell me what chapter in a PM please. Thanks! Also we are now back onto the manga time line with this chapter. You'll see at the end!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Something was off.

Sitting up in bed, Itona frowned, sniffing the air he found no hint of breakfast in the air and the house was just too quiet. It was never this quiet. Getting up he tossed off his covers and looked at his alarm only to jump, it was almost time to leave and Minako hadn't awaken him. Stepping out of his room he peered down at the living room and found no hint of life.

Darting for the stairs he flew down and found the kitchen empty.

Gazing around the clean kitchen he grimaced, even when she was feeling under the weather she tried making breakfast. Something didn't feel right. Running back upstairs, Itona could feel a small level of panic building up. A panic he hadn't felt till that morning so long ago he awoke to his father packing his things up. Telling him with a strained smile that he would be staying with his uncle for a little bit. Ripping Minako's door open he gazed at her room and found it empty.

Entering quietly he checked her closest and then her bathroom before feeling a cool breeze hit his back, peering back he found a window of hers open with something hooked to it. Walking over slowly he looked down and found a rope ladder swinging in the wind. She wouldn't run. There was no way she would run away just because of what happened. Right? She was going to fight! That's what it felt like yesterday at least, but if so why was she gone.

Darting from her room he ran to his and could hear a knocking at the front door. He choose to ignore it however and picked up his phone dialing Minako's number.

Putting the phone to his ear he listen to the endless rings before finally picked up, "Minako where are you, you need to get home!" he clamored before a message kicked on. _'The number you have called is either out of our service or unavailable. Please hang up and try again, thank you,'_ this couldn't be happening. Dropping his phone he could hear the front door opening but he didn't care, busting into Izaya's room he threw the door so hard he could hear it crash into the wall no doubt damaging it.

Springing up, Izaya pointed a gun right at him his eyes blurry from sleep but his aim true. If he pulled the trigger Itona would be dead. Seeing it was him though, Izaya sighed and lower his gun, "What the hell runt? I've told you before no-" he stared but Itona cut him off.

"Minako's gone! She not in her room, she not downstairs, and her window is open with a rope ladder," he cried scared.

Izaya stared at him for a moment before his eyes widen. Throwing off his blankets he barreled past him and headed straight for Minako's room, "Damn it!" he yelled. Walking slowly out of Izaya's room, he stepped out of the way when Izaya darted back to his room. In a rush he began to rip off his pajamas pulling on day clothes all while dialing on his phone. Turning to him, he pointed toward Simon's room, "Wake him up," he demanded.

Nodding, Itona ran down the hall stumbling slightly at the sight of Asano coming up the stairs looking confused. He ignored him through and rushed into Simon's room. Running right up to the blonde giant he shook him, "Wake up! Minako's missing!" he muttered fearfully. Getting nothing, Itona took a step back before he focus on his bloodlust and that woke Simon up at once.

His eyes snapped open and he lurched forward his hands out ready to grasp and crush whoever decided to be his enemy today. Once he saw it was him though he lowered his arm and gazed at him with his ever presence scowl, "That was quite the rude awakening," he muttered.

"Minako's gone," Itona cried forcefully.

Pausing at that Simon turned to him with a scowl, "…What? What do you mean Alice is gone?" he questioned.

"She's not here! Her window was open and she had a rope ladder dangling from her window, Izaya wants you up!" he said quickly.

Leaping out of bed dress in nothing but boxers, Simon grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and yanked them on before grabbing a T-shirt. Once he was dress he barreled out of his room right past a very confused Asano. Seeing him Itona glared, this was no doubt all his fault! Brushing past him he violently threw off the hand Asano grabbed him with and raced after Simon.

Said boy was already downstairs putting on his shoes while Izaya came out of his room barking orders into his phone, "I don't care, I want everyone looking," he snarled heading downstairs. Pausing at the top of the steps Itona gazed at Izaya who lowered his phone, "Itona go to school, I'll take care of this," he said calming his voice down.

Shaking his head, Itona frowned, "I want to help," he told him.

Gazing at him momentarily Izaya gave a nod, "Stay here and call me if she comes home, call anyone from school you know she hangs out with. And if she comes home…Itona slap her for me," he said before taking off. Before any more could be said both him and Simon were out the door, off to find Minako where she was hiding.

"What is going on?" said Asano bringing him back.

Narrowing his eyes, Itona turned to Asano and glared, "Get out," he said.

At that Asano's eyes widen in surprise, "What?" he asked shocked.

Balling his fist, Itona snarled, "I said get out! It's your fault she gone! You and your stupid father are the reason she's gone! GET OUT!" he barked rage building up inside. A rage he hadn't felt since the tentacles and Asano should be lucky he didn't have them anymore. Still it was because of him and his stupid father that the closest thing he had to family was gone again.

Just like his dad Minako had disappeared into the night leaving him feeling alone and vulnerable.

Left to wonder if he ever see them again.

Watching Asano's shock melt to hurt and fear, Itona left him alone and headed straight for his room because it was time to call Korosensei. If anyone in the world could find Minako it would be him, he would find her bring her back and this awful feeling would leave him. Slamming his door shut he listened for a moment before hearing Asano begin his slow decent down.

Paying his retreat no mind, Itona dialed Korosensei's number and waited. It only took two rings before the octopus answered, _'Good morning Itona-kun! It's nice to hear one of my students so early in the mor-" _was all the octopus got out before he told him.

"Minako's gone!" he cried.

There was a pause on the other line, all he could hear was the sound of the wind as Korosensei no doubt came back from where ever in the world he was. All he could hear was the wind and his own panic pants till finally he spoke, _'Go to Minako's room,'_ said Korosensei calmly.

Rushing from his room Itona did as the octopus asked and once he announced he was there he was surprised at the next set of orders, _'I want you to look through Minako-chan's things and tell me if you notice anything missing. Then if you know where she keeps her wallet, money, and other personal items I want you to see if they're missing,'_ he said calmly.

Giving him a quiet nod, Itona rushed around the room, he couldn't see any change with her clothes because she had too many but he did find the items Korosensei asked him for. He found where Minako hid those months ago during one of his exploring adventures. Picking up the phone he could no longer hear the sound of wind but Korosensei was still on the other line, "They're all still here," he told him.

Hearing a sort of strangle noise from Korosensei, Itona stopped cold because he couldn't help but just realize why Korosensei would have him look for those. If she was running away, she would have taken her money. Walking over to her desk, he opened up a drawer and dug through it till he found what he was looking for, Minako's passport. If she would run there was really only one place for her to run, her aunt who lived in England.

"…Minako's been taken hasn't she?" he asked in a whisper.

"_Sensei has feared this, he was worried someday his students may become a target for assassins,"_ he answered him.

"You're going to get her back though…right?" he asked hopeful.

"_Itona-kun, I will get Minako-chan back. No matter where any of you go sensei will follow and bring you back,"_ said the octopus reassuringly.

* * *

Her mouth was dry, it felt as if she had cotton balls stowed away in it. Her head pounded, she felt achy, and her heart was far too sluggish for her liking. She must have been asleep for a long time, that or she just slept well. For some reason when she left good she never work up refreshed, just sore and feeling worse than when she went to sleep. Pushing up on her bed her eyes still shut, heavy with sleep, Minako could feel her comforter slipping down and off her shoulders. Rubbing her eyes she went to stretch only to have her hands hit something.

Snapping her eyes open, Minako could feel the blood drain from her face as she gazed at bars. She turned and turned finding bars. A small measure of panic lit her up before it all came flooding back, Mr. Flower Vendor…he…he was him. He was the killer. He kill her mom and her sister, he pretended to be a friendly flower vendor and she fell for the act. She thought of him as a friendly acquaintance.

He tricked her.

She was beginning to hyperventilate. Looking around the cage she found the bottom cover by a thick plush padding that felt as soft as a marshmallow. It was sky blue and beside her was a white pillow with frills lining the edge of it and squashed at the bottom was a quilted comforter. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday but her shoes were missing. Crawling toward the end of the cage she could see a number of locks.

Scooting back she raised a foot and slammed it hard against the door. It didn't budge and her foot throbbed in pain but she didn't dwell on it. Instead she slammed her foot against the door over and over, she could hear the locks rattling against the door but it wouldn't break free. Hearing a door opening behind her, Minako turned and found him walking in with a smile. Dressed like every other time she saw him, comfortable clothes with a green apron cover in dirt.

"I see you're hard at work escaping! I don't mind, it would be to boring if you were an obedient little hostage," he said walking toward her.

Glaring at him, she finally took notice of something in his hands. That being a large plastic bag and a lovely bouquet of light pink roses, purple alliums, white carnations, and blue gentians with spouts of baby's breath here and there. "I thought you could use some cheering up," he said tossing down the bag before producing a vase from nowhere and putting his arrangement in it.

"Let me out," she commanded.

Smiling, he choose it ignore her words and continued on chattering. Pretending she hadn't said a single word to her. "I also brought you something so you wouldn't feel so lonely in your new home," he said reaching for the bag as he spoke. Pulling out a stuffed animal of a bunny rabbit, "You had so many of these in your home, loads all over," he said pulling out more and more. Some were regular stuffed animals, others were plushies from animes she liked or just cute mascots of food.

"LET ME OUT!" she yelled.

Pausing, Mr. Flower Vendor or as she knew him now, God of Death, sighed and sat on the floor resting his arms on his raised knees. Peering at her, his smiled stayed on and despite her pervious anger Minako could feel it just melting away as she faced him. Just like with Nagisa…she had been right about him, if only she had listen that day. "I think you understand why I can't let you go," he said.

Frowning, Minako gripped the bars, "Why kidnap me at all?!" she asked.

Smiling he reached over and poked her forehead through the bars making her jerk back leaving his hand to dangle in the air, "To show him I can get to his students…or that anyone can. That he isn't invincible. Each of you are special to him. If I take one, he'll get sloppy and won't notice me close in so when I finally launch my attack it'll take him fully by surprise," he said happily.

Scowling, the blond hair girl pressed herself against the back of her cage, "Why me?" she asked.

Laughing, he went back to taking out the stuffed animals, "Don't play coy, you know exactly why I chose you. Unlike the others we have history," he said calmly.

"You have history, I only have misery!" she barked.

At that a smirked formed, "Yes…misery, a misery that I conducted," he said a dark look entering his eyes before just like that he blinked it away. Going back to a cheery man, he began to push the animals through. Before long he had them arranged quite nicely and he made his way across the room to a table with a laptop. Gazing at the stuffed animals, Minako frowned at them all because suddenly her cage seemed to become a toy box.

Then with a grudging thought, she frowned when she realization that, that must make her his favorite doll and that was not a pleasant thought.

One thing was certain…she had to get out of here.

Crawling on all fours she looked around the cage for something…anything. Hearing him tap at his computer she jumped when he stood up pushing his chair away. Stopping what she was doing, Minako gazed at him and found him digging through a bag before heading over to her again. "It's time I give you something I took a long time ago," he said, his body hiding whatever it was.

Scowling at him, she glared, "I don't want anything from you!" she cried.

Smiling not bothered by her hostility, he crouched by her cage and chuckled, "Oh I guarantee you'll want this," he said lifting his hand letting the item drop from his hand. For a minute Minako couldn't move because all the evidence she needed for her to believe this guy was who he said he was dangle right before her eyes, "See told you," he said confidently letting it drop right into her waiting hands.

Staring down, Minako gazed at a necklace she thought long lost. A golden necklace with a sun medallion, in the center was a large round orange topaz. With flames coming off it, the triangles in pattern of rubies and yellow topaz. It still had Usagi's blood on it. Looking down letting her hair cover her face she clutched the necklace tightly, "Why did you take it…why even give it back," she asked.

Sitting himself in front of the cage, he smiled at her, "I think I always knew I would come back to you, because you and your family are very important to me," he said.

Looking up in disgust, Minako glared at him, "What does that mean?!" she snapped.

Clapping his hands, together he chuckled, "A story for another time I'm afraid!" he said before pulling out a book and from the cover she could see it was a text book. One they were actually using in class to be exact, "Now…let's start your lessons!" he said brightly enjoying her gawking.

…Seriously.

She gets kidnapped and she still has to study…worst, kidnapping, ever.

* * *

It was because she was in that class.

There was no trace of Minako anywhere in the city and when he looked over the camera footage from last night he saw her leave of her own freewill but it didn't seem like she was running away. If anything she was just going out for a midnight stroll. He wanted to tell her no, but of course he wasn't there and it wasn't as if he could travel into the videos to warn her.

Hearing sniffling and whimpering, Izaya glanced over to Makoto who was no doubt assuming the worst already. She hadn't stopped whimpering and sobbing since she got home from the studio. Luckily she finished all her filming so she didn't have to worry about her movie and her manager cleared her schedule so she wouldn't have to worry about things for a while.

Peering over to Simon he found him on his cell phone in a deep conversation with Lizzie. He had been calling assassins he knew Minako had been in contact with. Something Izaya found rather funny despite the situation, his little baby sister was conversing with assassin. From what Simon told him between calls she charmed four assassin to be correct. The man who was most likely his father (that had been a shocker), a poison user, and two gun users which he found surprising.

Minako hated guns.

Still she charmed assassins, she really was her mother's daughter. Mom had a million and one old contacts all of them enamored with her. When he started looking into her after her death he got nothing but praise for her, just by speaking with them he knew her murderer wasn't among people she knew. Her and his sister's killer stayed away from most assassin…they were special and none of the special ones weren't easy to get ahold of.

He would be lying too if he said he wasn't fearful of them. He was good at what he did but he was no assassin and if he got on the wrong side of those people he could get the rest of his family killed. He kept the dream of persecuting their killers but he knew deep down he could do nothing. Not while he had people he loved still alive. So his dreams of revenge died like some bitter nightmare.

Aside from that he had called father and told him the news and he took it just like he expected him too, lots of yelling and finger pointing. Not that he blamed him. After all he had been here and she slipped right through his fingers. He was going through the motions all over. Reliving the experiences brought about by the death of his wife and daughter, not knowing if he should feel it or not yet.

Still this wasn't a running away case, this could only be a kidnapping. Minako wasn't adapt enough to sneak away from him. She was taken but that didn't lessen anyone's fears, just heighten them. His father demanded he be contacted right away if any kidnapper called. Fat chance of that, because this wasn't a kidnapping for money like it had been in France. Well not so much a kidnapping but an attempted kidnapping. This was connected to that class of hers.

Which brought him to him. Turning his gaze to the squirt Minako brought home, Izaya felt the gears in his head turning. Itona was distraught at her disappearance. Which was to be expected, he watched them very closely while he was with Makoto. Minako thought he trusted Itona but he didn't at first, he would never truly trust a boy with her. Still he watched them and could see how much Itona care about his life here with them.

He watched Minako fuss over Itona like a mother with her new born babe. She had always been rather maternal a trait she picked up when she took over mother's role. She didn't just take up cooking and cleaning, no she tried to be mother to them all. True it was strange being mothered by his little sister but she took to the role rather well…he was regretful he could never help her with this.

He needed to get in contact with that octopus, he had information that could help and if anyone was going to get to her first he would be him. Minako's kidnapper had to take her planning to use her as a hostage to lure that thing into a trap. He knew for a fact that her captor had been in this house, there was footage missing. If not for this episode he would have never notice but he paid very special attention to the footage since her disappearance.

Raising out of his seat, Izaya looked over to Makoto and frowned, "Makoto…go to bed, I'll wake you if there's anything," he told her.

At once her head snapped up and she glared but he was ready, "If Minako was here she would tell you the same…you're an idol you can't let yourself go. You're a professional aren't you and professionals are always ready to preform," he told her.

Frowning still, Makoto got up and wiped her eyes and started toward the stairs stopping just when she reached Izaya, "You'll find her right?" she asked, fear pouring off her in waves.

Turning to her, he frowned, "…I want to comfort you and say yes…but we may be dealing with forces beyond even me. I'll do my best though," he said unable to bring himself to lie. They had been through this once before and it hurt as much as it did because it had been unexpected. It was cruel and he wasn't giving up but they needed to prepare themselves for the worse.

"…You know something…" said Makoto suspiciously.

Staring her down, he frowned, "Go to bed," he said.

She didn't move for minutes no doubt having an inner battle about getting to the bottom of this but she gave up and submitted making her way upstairs. "Maybe I can explain in the future…" he said trailing off. Once she was safely tucked into her room, Izaya pointed to Itona and curled his finger for the boy to follow.

Heading upstairs he could see the boy trembling but he ignored it. Leading him upstairs he waited till Itona closed the door behind him and he paused trying to find the right words. So it was a surprised when Itona burst, "I-If you would like me to leave c-can you give me a bit? I-I'm trying to make arrangements," he said quickly.

Looking back surprise, Izaya raised an eyebrow, "…Are you thick?" he asked him.

Ceasing his shaking, Itona look at him confused, "What…what do you mean?" he questioned unsure.

Frowning, Izaya turned to face him, "I'm not kicking you out Itona, why would you think I would be?" he asked him calmly.

Gazing at him with a mixture of relief and worry, Itona relaxed, "It's just, well I know you weren't all that keen about me coming here…I thought…maybe with her gone," he said his voice getting lower.

Sighing, Izaya crossed his arms, "I admit I'm not the warmest person but I'm not about to kick you out just because Minako is gone and because she was the one who brought you here. You have a place here for as long as you intend to be a part of this family. Minako would want it that way. Now, I need you to listen because I did bring you up here for a reason…call that octopus," he said firmly.

Seeing Itona's eyes widen even bigger, he gave him a grim look, "Neither you nor Minako let it slip I found out about your sensei all on my own. Now I want you to bring him here. My sister's disappearance deals with that thing, I know it does. I also know he will be her best bet of coming home so call him here so I can give him something that may help," he said.

"There will be no need for that," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Jumping together, Izaya whipped around and watched as a looming figure seemed to rise out of the shadows growing taller and larger. Tentacle slipped out and a wide smile grew. Narrowing his eyes when the light was turned on Izaya got his first real look at the monster. At first there was silence before Izaya crossed his arms, "You're a lot bigger than I expected," he said casually.

Grinning wider Korosensei headed toward Izaya and held out a tentacle for a hand shake, "Korosensei is the name I've been bestowed with," he said before wilting slightly, "I apologize for Minako-chan's disappearance…I fear it's my fault," he said.

Frowning, Izaya reached for the things tentacle grimacing at the feel of it on his hand, "You and me both…if it was a ransom kidnapping then I would be getting a call for money by now," he said.

"So, how is it you've hacked into the Japanese government?" asked Korosensei.

Crossing his arms as he took in the sight of the monster who had been teaching Class E, Izaya spoke freely to him. He wouldn't tell on him, after all he wasn't on any governments good side either, "I've been able to hack into NORAD since I was six…our government was a cake walk compared to them. Besides, I decided to be the one to protect our family when mother died…that meant keeping an eye on the local governments. Especially the ones my father has place his areas of business upon," he told him calmly, relaxing slightly.

Chuckling, Korosensei nodded joyfully, "Ah yes, your father's company is getting to be quite big! I heard from Minako a while ago that Suzuki Corporation had been asked by NASA to help build a little secret project!" he said gleefully.

"She wasn't supposed to talk about that…but I highly doubt you can speak to anyone who can hurt us about stuff like that," he said not really annoyed.

Grinning, Korosensei shook his head, "Not that sensei would, he likes that Minako can share with him, which makes him wish to bring her back even more. However, before any of us to continue I must speak with you about something and seeing how we can now speak freely I implore you to listen," he said his tone shifting from light to serious.

Watching him confused, Izaya nodded for him to continue, "…I wish for you to stop your surveillance of Minako-chan's life," said Korosensei right off the bat.

Standing frozen, Izaya narrowed his gaze, "Excuse me?" he questioned.

"You are a smart young man Izaya-kun, I have gotten permission to read your records from when you were with the chairman. He thought very highly of you, you're arrogant but most geniuses find themselves inflicted with arrogance. So I know you see what you're doing to your sister, but I understand why you do what you do. However don't let this small bump make you go back to watching her twenty-four hours of the day," he said.

Scowling, Izaya growled, "If I would have kept watching her-" he started only to get cut off.

"Minako would still be gone and you would be down men…life is filled with the possibility of death and no amount of guards will stop death from someday seeking Minako. She isn't well in the head and it's because of you and your father's obsession with her safety. She has no will to live or to die. If you keep up eventually Minako will begin to seek taking her life and I will not tolerate that," he said, his face becoming red.

"Korosensei?" questioned Itona, reminding them both he was still there.

Peering over, Korosensei let his color return, "Not to worry Itona-kun, Izaya-san knows my words are true and he won't argue…will you?" he questioned the raven head.

Scowling and shaking with anger, Izaya gave a stiff nod, "I know…but it doesn't exactly make it easy," he said annoyed.

"No it doesn't, but it's necessary for her care. I will get Minako-chan back but when I do, I have an idea of what will happen and she needs a safe place. If you won't provide it then I will. So if you're willing to comply get that apartment you don't use ready Izaya-kun…that will be all. Now Itona-kun, I saw you were struggling today in English so let's start from where you were having trouble!" said Korosensei happily.

Looking a little startled, Itona frowned and glanced over at Izaya who gazed at him and nodded, "Don't worry Itona…I'm use to tough love. Make sure you're in bed at a decent time," he said still looking frustrated by Korosensei's words. He paused before he left the room however and looked back, "Whoever took her has been watching her. He's been in our house, erased his time spent in the house," he told him before leaving.

Waiting till he left, Itona turned toward Korosensei, "Was it really necessary to be so cruel…he's just suffered a loss and its one he's felt before," he said.

"Sometimes you need a brisk slap of reality Itona-kun, Izaya-san will be alright. He's one of the chairman's students who kept his own ideals despite being so closely involved with him. He won't be done in by words," said Korosensei calmly.

Nodding, Itona still had one question left, "…You said you think she'll do something…what?" he asked.

Peering down at the small boy, Korosensei patted his head, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Sensei won't let disaster befall the class…" he said trailing off.

* * *

The first week she was gone was hard for everyone. Those closest with her worried and everyone else worried it would be a domino effect. Karma didn't think that would happen though, the assassin obviously took Minako as a means to inflicting damage on Korosensei without a weapon. He was affected by her disappearance. He felt guilt, both he and Nagisa discussed this in full at his house days after Minako was taken.

Nagisa had been sticking close lately, no doubt being a concerned friend but Karma wasn't all sure how to take all of this. The first few days he refused to believe she had been taken, he silently wished she ran away to clear her head. He kept an ear out half expecting to hear her knock on his door one night to come and apologize for running off without a word. It soon became obvious though that she was really gone and he wouldn't lie and say that didn't hurt.

He became surly when he realize that, but nobody got onto him for it though. Seemed to accept it considering how things went down just hours before she disappeared into the night.

Now though he acknowledged it and he had chosen to not worry. He knew Minako was in danger but Korosensei had come through for them so much it was hard to believe he wouldn't come through again. He could sense that from everyone else, they were worried of course because she was still with someone dangerous. They would worry about her well-being but everyone knew one thing for certain.

Minako would come back.

Karma was confident in this…he just hoped when she came back she was alright. Would this bump change her to a point where she would no longer be who she was? Could she even come back as the same Minako? Well no, but he hoped she wouldn't be scar for life…he really hoped they didn't do anything to her, she was always joking about it but he could see it was an actual fear for the four letter word.

Rape was something she was truthfully terrified of, why else would she take her brother's words so completely seriously. Or carry around her taser and pepper spray. If whoever had her did something like that to her…it wouldn't be at all good. She wouldn't be able to come back from that, that's the image he got when she even mention those things.

Maybe though, with the way they were surrounded by women like Bitch-sensei though they wouldn't want a child who knew nothing of those things.

Rolling his pencil up and down his desk, Karma sat back from his books and pulled out his phone to stare at his screensaver of bunny Minako. It seemed like yesterday he was teasing her about something, then the day after he decides to come out she disappeared. Rather ironic, he was expecting the end of the world but the girl disappearing was just as likely to happen.

Going through the other pictures, he frowned really hoping they would get another chance to have fun like this, dressing her up had been amusing. She liked it when she got to dress up as Sailor Venus, one of the only pictures she didn't look embarrassed. If she got back he would get a dress that Sailor Venus wore in Silver Millennium. She would enjoy that.

Picking up his pencil he spun it before dragging over yet another study book, it felt like something was coming. Minako being taken was like a quiet declaration of war. Peering over at his Korosensei gear he frowned, if so he needed to be on guard and ready.

He would protect the class and get Minako back!

* * *

She ran away, it was his fault.

These thoughts came to him every time he found himself with free time. He was studying none stop, involving himself in everything, and was forcing A to up their studies so he wouldn't remember. If he would have ignored the chairman and ran after her to tell her it what he wanted. Then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have run away.

Rolling over in his bed he gazed up at the ceiling and closed his eyes seeing her livid face telling him to fuck off before it was quickly chased away and replaced with Itona's blaming him. Snapping his eyes open he sat up and sighed, he would need the help of medicine once more to help him sleep. Slipping out of bed he made his way out quietly never making a noise as he disappeared downstairs. Avoiding the steps that creaked. He didn't want to wake his mother of all people, she was determined to find out if he was upset about Minako. Something he wouldn't give her.

He didn't need to hear the chairman's belittling now of all times.

Stepping into kitchen he headed straight for the cabinet his mother kept all the medicine, herbal treatments, first aid kits, and teas. Looking for sleeping pills he found them in the back and nearly knock out everything from the cabinet with the lights flashed on. Turning he found the chairman standing in the door way.

Standing with baited breath, he waited for him to say something but instead he smiled, "Shouldn't you be in bed Asano-kun. Sleep is needed for growing boys," he said calmly.

Glowering at him, Asano ignored him and grabbed a glass cup filling it with ice and water, "Shouldn't that apply to you too, only veto 'needed for growing boys' with 'to keep a sane mind.' Sleep deprived can make a man do some very stupid things," he countered taking the pills.

Watching him the chairman wandered around the room, "As can dependency on drugs," he refuted.

"It's not a dependency," he snapped.

"Four nights in a row would beg to differ," he countered.

Turning to face his father, Asano glared, "I can't sleep, I've tried and I can't," he said simply.

Watching him the chairman smiled, "You think you're the reason Minako-chan's gone," he said calmly.

Feeling startled, Asano blushed from embarrassment of being called out on it. When it came from another's lips he admitted it sounded a little ridiculous. Standing in front of his father, Asano felt himself going back to when he was four. Standing in front of his father feeling guilt and loss because his puppy had died. Thinking he was responsible because of all the times he refused to play with it because of studying, or the occasional time he forgot to feed him at the regular times. Which was of course ridiculous, he knew now his puppy had gotten sick but back then he thought it his fault and just like then he was getting that look from the chairman. "You are not the reason for Minako's disappearance…neither of us are," he said ready to stop him from blaming him too.

Looking down at the ground, he gazed up putting on his own cool calculated expression, "What makes you think that?" he asked him coldly.

Showing nothing, the chairman crossed his arms, "Minako-chan is many things. Quick tempered, rash, inappropriate at times, and spoiled…but she is by no means a coward. She didn't run away because she didn't get her way Asano-kun. She snuck out of her home and got taken," he said quietly.

Looking at him sharply, Asano narrowed his eyes, "…How exactly did you come to this assumption?" he asked him bewildered.

"Minako-chan would never be able to slip out from under her elder brother and father's watchful eye, if she had run away she would have been back at most by the evening of the next day. Both Mori and Izaya have wide reaches," he said divulging him in nothing.

"If she was kidnapped then, she still in a great deal of danger," he said.

"Minako-chan isn't in danger at least not in danger of being harmed. She's more valuable alive and well to her captors…now go to bed. That will be all we discuss on the subject and you are not permitted to speak about this with anyone. From your mother to Ren, but while on the subject of him. I know he was particular close to the Suzuki family but that doesn't mean his grades should be dipping as such…make sure you remedy that," said the chairman leaving with a drink of his own.

Leaving his son with more questions than answers and new frustrations.

* * *

There was no way to keep track of time.

G.O.D made sure she was kept in the dark…at least with time. No doubt some mind control trick but she didn't care. The time of the day and how many past meant nothing to her because all that matter was she get out of here and away from a killer! Although, once she got out she wasn't sure what she would do, if he was after Korosensei she wouldn't be safe from him.

He seemed to want her for some reason because of their awful connections.

Scowling, Minako force thoughts of G.O.D from her mind as she picked at the locks that kept her cage locked up tight. Two combinations and two key ones, he changed the combination ones every day but not that it matter much. She tried to listen for the tell-tale clicks that would tell her she hit the right numbers but it was hard to do that with the bars. So even without him changing she wasn't making much progress in opening the door.

No doubt her best hopes were when he let her out of her cage to 'exercise' and use the rest room, although even then it was doubtful. He didn't watch her while in the bathroom but he stood outside the door and the room had no vents or windows. As for exercise…that consisted of him actually training her. He would return to her, her mother's sword and cross blades.

Some days he sword trained with her. Other days he trained her with other weapons she was experience in and the fact he knew what they were wasn't comforting. Then when he wasn't training her in weapons he took to close combat. She was always thrown on her back in a manner of minutes, no matter how many times she told him she couldn't do hand-to-hand he just wouldn't listen.

The rare times he didn't 'train' her she did normal exercise. Walking around his pure white prison of doom with him as her escort, but she was always made to move when he let her out and she knew why. She was always told by doctors when she stayed at the hospital that she needed to move around no matter what. Blood clots showed up in your legs more often and she had a higher chance of them due to the issues with her blood, she supposed she was at least lucky in this regard.

Pausing at that though, Minako grimace and quickly banged her head painfully against the metal bars, that was the third time she considered herself lucky being with this guy. He was her kidnapper, her enemy, he killed USAGI! Mama and Usagi were gone because of this jerk and he kidnapped her. He was not her friend, he was her enemy.

Hearing the door opening, Minako quickly scrambled away from the door. "Tut-tut Minako-chan, you're doing your mother wrong. You should have escaped by now," he said amused.

Looking over with a glare she shook her head, "Don't you dare speak about my mama! As for me escaping, just because I have assassins as relatives doesn't mean I have super assassin skills!" she snapped furious, she hated it when he spoke about her.

Smiling at her not looking at all bothered, he sat down in his usual spot and passed a paper brown bag full of lunch through the bars dumping the contents on the ground. Two sandwiches wrapped in plastic, an orange, an apple, a bag of salted seaweed flavored chips, and a can of green tea. Gazing at the food, Minako peered up at G.O.D and went to work. Tossing away the sandwiches and chips she picked up the fruit and began to examine it carefully looking for any marks. Once satisfied she rolled the can every which way looking for any sigh of a leak.

Once satisfied she bit into the green apple and listened to G.O.D's sigh, "When will you eat everything, I already told you your more valuable to me alive. Why would I poison you!" he said amused.

Glowering at him, she swallowed her bit of apple and pointed to him, "You are a killer and a kidnapper so why the hell would I believe anything you tell me! Besides you don't have to just poison me, you could drug me so you can do something horrible," she said annoyed.

"I assure you I have no interest in a child's body or a maturing woman's if you prefer that. I much rather an age appropriate woman who's willing. Rape has never satisfied me and before you say anything just because I kill for a living doesn't mean I'll be depraved…I have other reasons to make me like that," he said with a sarcastic little smirk.

Sighing, Minako took another bit of her apple with a scowl watching G.O.D eat the sandwich, turned out to be a tuna fish. Watching her back, he smiled, "How would you like a story?" he asked her quietly, his tone not giving away the nature of the story.

"Do I really get a choice in the matter?" she asked annoyed.

Smiling, he cleared his throat obviously telling her no, "When I was a very young boy, I witness something incredible…I saw my father killed right before my eyes. I know what you're thinking, how in the world is that good. Well my father wasn't much of a father, he was soft and vain. A disgusting man who only care about money, pleasures of the flesh, and himself. I was born through mistake, a fact he made sure I never forgot. So I never cared much about his death and it didn't hurt me to see him die. The way he died though inspired me, much like your friend Sugino, I was inspired by watching a pro," he said happily.

Turning to him reluctantly intrigued she took no notice of his smile, "The man moved in such a way that my father wasn't aware of what happened even as he hit the floor. His wine not spilling a drop, that man just pulled himself up over the balcony banister not disturbing anyone. He took out my father and finished his glass of wine. I knew he was powerful and that I wanted that power," he said.

"…Who was he?" she asked her voice so quiet she was surprised he heard it.

Turning to her he smiled, "That man was the God of Death," he said.

Looking at him confused, she crossed her arms, "How, you're the God of Death," she said before it dawned on her, "…It's like that Dread Pirate Roberts from 'The Princess Bride', so what how many have there been," she said. If this was true was he even the one who killed her mother and sister, now that she looked at him she did have to admit he was pretty young.

Smiling at her like he could read her thoughts, he tapped his chest, "Including me, two. I'm the second but to answer your earlier comment, no, it isn't like the Dread Pirate Roberts. They all gave their names over willingly to their pupil of choice, when they decided to retire…I took this title from my master," he said clenching his fist his tone dark. Everything about him seemed to darken, his expression turned livid, he eyes cruel, and his tone harsh.

Still even with all that hate Minako could see some spark that made her pity the man before her against all reasons other than being a fellow human being. Deep in his eyes, there was pain. A pain that she found reflected in many of her classmates. The pain of not being recognized or appreciated by parents or maybe old classmates. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Minako turned away not wanting to feel anything but discontent for this man.

"You betrayed your master, you're no better than a thief!" she snapped.

For half a second she wanted to bite her tongue and sat there expecting him to get furious with her and lay into her but it never happened. Instead he just watched her calmly with a small smile, "Yes, I did betray him and I don't regret it. He never saw me as a pupil, just a tool so I decided to prove myself to him…but it was never good enough for him. So I thought, it doesn't matter what he thinks as long as I know…that's when the hit for your mother passed over my teacher's desk," he said quietly, his voice close to a whisper but it echoed in her mind.

Seeing the fear in her face, his expression went cold and he continued, "Your mother would have probably lived if not for me. My teacher wanted nothing to do with her, the money wasn't nearly enough to entice him nor were her skills. Her brand of assassination was something he perfected, but she was very enticing to me. She was a full grown experienced assassin and I discover not out of practice, unknown to your father…your mother would often disappear to England and help Lizzie. She refused to completely give up her skills, she wanted to protect you all," he said.

Biting her lip, Minako turned away him and wracked her brain looking for any shred of truth in his lies and her heart felt heavy when she remember something. Once when she and Usagi went to England with her, they were left with Simon while mama went out with Lizzie. They were gone the entire night and didn't get back till early morning and when they did…mama was hurt.

Minako had spied her injury but mama convinced her to keep quiet about it. Not to tell papa or Usagi about it because it was just a flesh wound. So…it hadn't been easy for her to give up her former life, even with children. She didn't know how to feel about that. "I watched all of you and eventually I came to the conclusion the only way to separate her from you all was to send a message. I had to kill one of you and it was obvious who it would have to be," he said.

"…One of us, we're twins and mama is a twin…it would hit her on a deeper level," she muttered automatically.

"Yes…and I'm sure you know why I chose Usagi over you," he said calmly.

Gritting her teeth, Minako said nothing while he watched her in silence. She wouldn't answer him she would simply ignore him and forget his existence. She wasn't even here, clasping her hands over her ears she imaged she was somewhere else. Closing her eyes she tried to do those exercises her psychologist told her to do when she was feeling stressful, she tried to imagine herself away. She was in a field of flowers, or at Class E's pool that she always thought looked like a glade for fairies.

Taking deep calming breaths she could picture all the girls there, split between fairies and mermaids, some of them like Megu flipped their fins in water brushing their long hair. While other like Rio floated around on wings letting their toes dip in the water. She could even see Rio playing pranks on unsuspecting humans and then she was there, floating on iridescent wings with the class.

Feeling her heart calm down and muscles relax, Minako paid no heed to G.O.D who just watched her calmly as she drifted off. Getting up he left her to her thought decided it was time to stop for today, he didn't want to get her too worked up. Sitting at the computer, he typed up everything he got from Minako's next about Korosensei and the class. Sometimes he liked to write everything out so he could get a clear picture of everything. Still he could use some more information.

Peering over, he found Minako had finally opened up her eyes and looked much more relax, "Minako-chan, how did you like your time in Class E? I found out after some snooping that your little fiancé blackmailed you into the class…was it a shock discovering Korosensei?" he asked playing casual.

That didn't fool her though.

"I'm not telling you anything about my Class! I wouldn't even tell you anything about the chairman so leave me alone," she barked pulled up her blanket sending her apple, orange, and drink to roll out of the cage. Then with a loud vocal humph, she pulled the covers over her head and ignored him.

"…So sensitive," he said turning back to his notes.

Oh well he would just keep a look out and wait for an opening. One which would no doubt present itself very soon. He could see the students getting frustrated and wanting to move. They had been studying nonstop since the Athletic festival and if life taught him anything. It was that teenagers didn't sit still for long, not long at all.

* * *

Watching Korosensei grinning brightly at the front of the classroom, Nagisa sighed as their over enthusiastic sensei forced their minds from the less pleasant to school. Everyone quietly agreed that Minako would come back, Korosensei had yet to let them down. So they decided the best present they could give her on her return was another victory against Class A.

To beat down Asano-kun about his betrayal.

Clapping his tentacles as his form blurred Korosensei grinned, "Okay, okay, everyone! We have the second semester midterms in two weeks!" he announced before swarming the class. Surrounding each of them in a wall of his faces with one with a different note written on his forehead. "The time has finally come to surpass Class A! Let us turn up the heat! The heat! Burning hot!" he cried.

Sighing with an awkward smile, Nagisa could see his face mirrored by the few others he could see but despite the awkwardness of their teacher they were all determined. They wanted to defeat A at the one thing that matter at this school. Test. It was time they showed Class A that they were screw up, it was time to show everyone just what Class E could do!

Still it was a little frustrating to just study all day and nothing else.

It wasn't long before class ended and when it did, Nagisa could hear everyone voicing what he was thinking about, "Ah-damn I'm tried! That Korosensei, he really goes all out to think up new ways to teach us," cried Sugino stretching out his tense muscles. "He even use clones today to apply stereopsis…anything goes with him," he said.

Speaking up, Yada gazed out at them all, "But, you know, should we be concentrating on our studies right now? There are five months left, you know? Isn't it more important to improve our assassination skills? Plus…we still have Minako's plan," she said glancing at Kanzaki.

Frowning, Hinata glanced at her as well, "You two finished up your character right? You were going to show us the day that she tried to stop the engagement but because of things you never got around to it," she said quietly.

Looking down at her bag, Kanzaki shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't want to do it till Minako, come back," she said quietly.

Frowning at the conversation, Yoshida turned to Terasaka, "We have no choice anyway, unless we take care of our studies, that octopus won't show up anymore," he said.

That got a brief moment of silence before a certain laugh broke it, "Ku, ku, ku, don't worry too much about it guys!" he said catching all their attention. "Leave it to me I came up with a neat little idea," he said with a wide grin. This was met with anticipation and skepticism, most of the girls wore weary looking as if they were half expecting it to be something torrid.

Still they all followed him as he move of the path and toward a less easy path of travel. By the time they arrived all of them found they were on a part of the mountain were it was level with a rooftop and with a quick jump Okajima showed them how easy it was to leap over.

Watching him puzzled, Fuwa frowned, "What's here?" she asked puzzled.

Grinning, Okajima pointed out, "I trail blazed an awesome route to school! Ife we use free running to move along the building rooftops from here, we can arrive at the next train hardly touching the ground! We can train, just form going to school. Let's all go this way starting today!" he said.

Looking out over the rooftops, Hinano gave a small sound of disapproval, "Ehh~ Isn't this dangerous? If we fell…" she trailed off.

Taking charge, Megu frowned, "She's right, Karasuma-sensei even told us not to do this outside of the rear mountains," she scolded.

Laughing easily, Okajima shrugged off her worries, "It's fine! I tried going and there wasn't a single area that was difficult. The way we're trained now, it's a cinch," he said happily.

Frowning, still looking pretty unsure, Isogai gazed out and seemed to be weight the words of Megu and Okajima. It wasn't till Maehara did it make a decisions, "Come one Isogai!" he said elbowing the guy lightly, "Without disrupting our studies, we can improve our assassination abilities! We polish two blades at once! It's Korosensei's ideal right?!" he said giving him all the convincing he needed.

Smiling, Sugino gazed at Nagisa momentarily before looking back, "It might be fun," he said.

Nodding himself, Nagisa smiled, "Yeah," he said.

With that, Okajima rushed forward, "Alright! I'll lead the way, follow me!" he cried taking lead, obviously satisfied with the crowd he got. Then nearly most of the class took off after him leaving behind a sparse few. Running out after Okajima, Nagisa could feel himself getting lost in the sensations as they ran and jumped.

He liked free-running, at time when he got a good amount of air he felt like he was flying. Feeling the wind brush past him he and the others soared. All around, they laughed out gleefully as they left all the trouble behind. Up here above the city there was no need to kill Korosensei, there was no pressure to pass their test, and up here their feelings for Minako couldn't reach them.

"Uha, this feels good!" cried Yada happily.

Laughing, Mimura sped up till he was level with Okajima, "This is nothing!" he said.

"Right?" asked Okajima gleefully, "You felt it at the athletic festival right?! We're on a different level from your everyday student now!" he said proudly.

They were all feeling good, racing across the rooftops of the city feeling just as awesome as the superheroes they use to worship must had felt. As they leaped from building to building they helped each other, raced each other, and showed off for each other.

So it was probably only natural how disastrous it would end for them.

After all, all good things must come to an end after all.

Grinning, Kimura caught sight of the train station and with a burst of speed he took the lead, "Alright, No. 1 GO-AL!" he cried ready to win. That bright moment quickly came to a crashing to a halt at the sight of an elderly gentleman on his bike.

Reaching the edge of the building, Nagisa could feel his face paling as he looked down and found supplies spread out all over the street. His classmate all around the gentleman who was grimacing in pain holding his leg. He faintly heard another voice calling out about calling for help, slowly dropping down he swallowed the lump in his throat as dread pulsed through him.

…they were in so much trouble.

* * *

**I hope you liked that and please review.**


	40. Forty

**Hello everyone! I have a new chapter out for you and I got it out so fast because I'm so happy! I passed a test that puts me one step closer toward my license. I ended up writing this through my anxiousness and excitement! So please enjoy.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

**Also if you haven't already please vote on my poll. Karma and Gakushū are about even in the comments, (I need to go through and recount) but Karma is winning the poll because only one person voted for Gakushū. So please vote if you have the time.**

* * *

They were all there, made to wait at the hospital for what they did. Feeling a mixture of shame and fear Nagisa stayed quiet waiting for Karasuma-sensei. Hoping to hear that everything would be alright and the guy just had something small. Finally hearing the swoosh of the hospital doors, they all turned to see Karasuma-sensei.

Gazing at all of them, his stern expression had hints of disappointment, "He has a fracture in his right thigh bone. It cracked when he lost his balance and fell from you guys startling him. It's not serious, so it seems he'll be able to walk in two weeks but…you guys are a national secret," he said.

The fact the man was alright was a bit comforting but shame still ran through Nagisa, Karasuma-sensei wasn't happy with them. And if he wasn't happy what would Korosensei feel? "We're negotiating for his silence and settlement. He seemed like a stubborn old man, but my subordinate is doing all she can to convince him," he said watching them all.

Lowering his eyes, Nagisa jumped when he felt it that heaviness known as Korosensei's anger, turning with everyone else they all found a black faced Korosensei. No one could look him directly in the eyes, each and every one of them gazed away unable to face his fury. "Ko…Korosensei, but, but look," stuttered Okajima, "Who would think there would be an old man on a bicycle full of stuff on a small street like that, right?!" he exclaimed looking for a way out of trouble.

It wouldn't work though, they all did something bad.

Hearing the girls, Nagisa just kept his head down because he knew there would be no arguing this no matter what.

"That's right," said Hinata.

"I do think what we did was wrong, but…" trailed off Yada.

"We did it to polish our abilities," said Rio finishing for Yada.

Grimacing, Terasaka braved a look toward the furious octopus, "Do you understand the heavy pressure and anxiety we get from having to save the world? Not to mention we want to keep up our skills so if whoever took Minako comes after us we'll be able to get away," he muttered.

With that comment everyone felt their heads jerk to the left or right, it wasn't too painful but a small measure of pain was felt on their cheeks. Reaching up with the others in slight disbelief, Nagisa touched his struck cheek stunned. Watching each of them, Korosensei's color began to return, "…Will you report this as injuring the students, Karasuma-sensei?" he asked the tall man.

Sighing, Karasuma closed his eyes and shook his head his disappointment in them as clear as day, "…I'll pretend I didn't see it, just this once. There's no time left until the assassination deadline. Understanding the risk, I adopted a high level training program, but…it might have been too soon for you guys after all. It's my fault," he said heading back inside the hospital. Once more letting them stew in their own shame.

Nagisa wanted to cry but he held back and in a tiny voice he and Okajima apologized, "We're sorry," they said to his retreating form.

Gazing at them Korosensei's face began to turn purple, "You all, might have become too strong. Because of that, you've become drunk on your abilities, and you've forgotten to think from the standpoint of the weak," he said as a red X appeared, "That's no different from the student of the main building," he told them.

Standing there listening, Nagisa frowned as his words hit it where it hurt. It was frustrating to be lectured but he didn't have a reply and nor did anyone else. Going back to his normal colors, Korosensei pulled a book from nowhere, "I'm changing the subject. From today, there are exactly two weeks until the day of the exams. I forbid the entire class from studying for the exams," he said ripping the book in half to pound in his point.

Gapping at him, Nagisa stared on in shock with everyone else, "This isn't punishment. We're simply going to study something which takes precedence over the exams. Sensei also bears responsibility to each you. First we will peacefully persuade the injured party," he said before zooming off.

Watching him leave Nagisa sighed, now their fates were up for grab once more. What would Korosensei have them do now? He said it wasn't punishing them but they were definitely going to do something in exchange for the damage they caused. What would they be doing?

Before they had time to make their next move they were quickly grabbed by Karasuma-sensei's female co-worker who ushered them inside and up to the floor the man was being held. They were a little surprised at all the flowers in the room but even more surprised at Korosensei. He was out in the open with the man they injured. Sitting behind him Korosensei rubbed the obvious creeped out man's shoulders, "This is Matsukata-san, who runs a nursery. First of all, let us properly apologize," he started them off.

At once they all bowed their heads and muttered out their apologizes. Standing up and pulling away from the man, Korosensei faced them, "Above being professional hitmen…you are all individuals with responsibilities. For mistakes made during training, **you yourselves **should take responsibility," he started off. Glancing toward Karasuma-sensei who joined them he smiled widely, "As for the medical bills, we have no choice other than to have Karasuma-sensei pay, but…as for the reparations and losses from taking time off from work…you shall pay for that," he said calmly.

Looking up confused, Chiba frowned, "…Pay…but how?" he asked.

Turning to the man, Korosensei waved his tentacle to the man, "Simply put, you will work for free. Everyone from class will provide flawless assistance at this person's workplace," he said calmly.

That earned him multiple looks of surprise, "Two weeks thereafter, when Matsukata-san is able to walk, if he acknowledges your compensatory work, it seems he will not make a public announcement about this incident," Korosensei explained.

Grimacing from his bed, Matsukata growled and jabbed his finger toward them, "My place is a lot of work. We run everything from a nursery to an afterschool. I hope you can all handle the work," he snapped. Then he crossed his arms, "I hope you can all handle the work," he repeated.

Sharing looks they all nodded and bowed their heads once more, "We'll do our best," they announced.

* * *

It was no doubt a fruitless attempt but she still sat there trying. Doing yet another combination blindly Minako pulled at the lock and found it wouldn't budge. This would be so much easier if she was Korosensei, he could fly through every possible combination in a manner of seconds. Sighing, Minako frowned she never realized how much she relied on his quickness till now.

That was going to be a problem.

They intended to kill him…not that she wanted to kill him.

She rather he stay alive and not destroy the world. If she could convince him to reconsider then she could hide him away from everyone. He could live on her island Unicorncopia, she doubted even his change of heart would convince the world not to destroy him. Although she couldn't consider anything like that till she got out of her prison.

Sighing, Minako dropped back onto her bedding just as the door opened and in entered G.O.D, sometimes she wondered if he timed this crap. Peering at her, he smiled, "We're doing chemistry and math today, then we're going to play a game, and if you still have energy after that we'll have a little walk around the compound," he said happily.

Scowling, Minako flipped him off and turned her back on him only to flinch and blush when her stomach gave a loud growl. Damn it! She hated her body. "Hmm…maybe lunch first," he said before making his way back out, "And this time you should probably eat everything," he said before exiting.

Lying face down into her bedding, Minako glared at nothing as she waited for the god to return using the opportunity to quietly curse her stupid stomach. It wasn't long before he returned and this time he brought her something a little more appetizing than a packed lunch. He set down a tray with a steaming steak, with the side dishes of scallop potatoes, carrots that carried a hint of honey, and a roll. So now he was giving her no choice but to eat everything, she doubted she could search for poison in any of that.

Heading over for her cage door he unlocked everything but rather put the tray in with her he left the door open, "You can come out for your meal. I'm giving you a day outside your cage but if you act up its back inside and you'll only be let out for the usual," he said.

Frowning, Minako crawled out and stood up on unsure legs, trembling slightly because it had been a bit since she had been out. Sighing, she peered down and grimaced at her clothes, they were so freaking dirty and she hadn't been able to change out of them. "Before you eat I'm going to let you shower and I bought you new clothes. I figure you must be getting tired of that," he said, pointing to her clothes with knowing look.

"Well considering they're beginning to smell I would say you figured right," she said rolling her eyes.

Getting escorted to the bathroom, Minako was shoved in and found some shampoo, conditioner, face cleaner, along with a back brush and a loofa. Each of them in her favorite scent of green tea, "…He knows my scent of choice…yeah I hate him," she said annoyed making her way. She was also surprised he got her what she like and always used.

Making quick work of washing herself, she scrubbed off the dirt and took a little extra time on her face, after all good skincare was its own reward! Once satisfied, Minako opened up the bag G.O.D gave her and found a sports bra and undies along with a short sleeve black shirt and a pair of long black stretchy pants, complete with black socks

Slipping them on, she could feel her body giving an appreciative sigh at the change of clothes grabbing her hair ribbon, Minako tied it around her wrist before loading her clothes in the paper bag. Now if she could just get a hair brush she would be golden, peeking out she found the G.O.D right where she left them, "Not even going to use this opportunity? You could have listened for me at the door waiting for me to leave to check on something. Or even fake a fall and use the back to toilet to smash my head in when I came to check on you," he said disappointed.

"I don't want to get blood on my new clothes and I don't think for a moment think I could navigate out of this place on my own," she said walking right past him and back into the room.

Frowning he followed after her, "The practical are never any fun," he said sighing.

Sitting down in front of the steak, Minako gazed at it for a moment or two before gazing at G.O.D and she went to work. Cutting up the steak she cut out a piece in the middle and stabbed it with her fork and passed it over, "I'm not touching it till you've tried it," she said.

Getting a scowl in return, he rolled his eyes before taking the fork and he ate the steak before moving onto the potatoes, to the carrots, and the pulled off some the roll. Once done he passed back the fork only to have her refuse, "It's without a doubt bad manners, but I don't want your cooties," she said picking up the steak and chowing down on it.

Watching her, G.O.D held back from rolling his eyes and instead divulged in his news for the day, "I saw your friends today," he said quietly.

Snapping to attention, Minako looked over with a glare, "Stay away from them!" she demanded.

Chuckling, he waved her off, "I'm not going to hurt them, unless they force my hand. Besides I've just set up shop where they pass me…nothing more and nothing less. Now as I was saying, I came upon something very interesting today. Your friends were quite naughty, they were using free-running outside the mountain and ended up causing an old man to more than likely crack a thigh bone. It didn't look like a break," he said watching her eat her carrots and potatoes with her spoon.

Frowning, Minako watched him carefully, "Is that true or one of your lies," she asked.

Pulling out a cellphone he fiddled with it before turning it toward her to show her a picture of some of her classmate's surrounding an elderly gentleman. One of them was Megu to her surprise, "Megu! I mean Isogai for sure if Maehara bugged him enough but Megu did it too…hmm, I guess even she can fall to peer pressure," she said surprised. It was shocking to learn but she supposed everyone did it at some point or another.

"I don't know what happen to them, but I'll find out later," he said.

Peering at him suspiciously, Minako folded her arms over her chest, "What not playing the friendly flower vendor anymore?" she asked him annoyed.

Smirking, he leaned back, "That was just for you! I wanted you, your classmates will just be bait for my octopus trap. Besides even if you talked to about me with others no one would find that at all suspicious! You get harassed by boys and guys all the time, so what's one more random stranger weirding you out. As long as I kept away from right out sexual harassment everyone would just assume you befriended some local weirdo. I mean…Karma-kun didn't even bat an eye when he found us," he said amused.

Grimacing at the truth of his words, Minako dipped her spoon into the potatoes a little harshly wishing more than anything that she didn't have to be here. Why did she have to be here? "…You're not going to give me back if you win are you," she asked him quietly.

Peering at her, he smiled, "No, once Korosensei is out of the way I'll take you back to my base and mold you into my pupil. Don't worry too much though, I promise to be a fair teacher. I'll praise you when you do something right, reward you for new ideas, and listen to your opinions. I'll be everything my teacher wasn't," he said calmly.

Scowling at him Minako sighed, "Not that I want you too, but why not choose someone like Nagisa or Karma. Or if you were set on having a girl why not choose Megu or Hinata. Any of them are better than me, there's a reason I was captured so easily you know," she said.

Chuckling, he nodded, "I know they have more skills than you but I want you, you remind me of what I'm capable of when I put my mind to it. I often found myself looking back to you and your family when my teacher failed me. You were proof…proof that I could be the next God of Death," he said seeming to enter some kind of state that was beyond her.

Watching him in this state, Minako frowned uncomfortably feeling like she was intruding on something she shouldn't see. Not to mention wondering what kind of man the original god was to let his student fall to such a state, she was actually feeling bad for her sister's and mother's killer. That was not a good feeling at all. She had spent so many nights imagining this man and now, now that he was right before her she was feeling rather cheated.

The G.O.D in her mind was a heartless monster who had no soul and no capability to love or hate, he was cold and emotionless! He was the grim reaper who had no worries of his own and problems that lead him down his path but it was beginning to no longer resemble that. The killer had a soul and his own problem, biting her lip Minako choose to ignore this observation.

Peering at his unforgiving face, Minako clutched her ankles as she pondered to asked a question that was burning on her tongue, she really wanted to ask him what happen but she was a little scared to. Clearing her throat, she gazed at him before asking a less personal question, "…What did he look like?" she asked. Would he at least fit his image of death, or would he be like his pupil a complete disappointment on the horror level.

Peering at her, he smile before getting up and heading for his table watching him quietly she carefully grabbed the steak knife. Keeping her eyes locked on him she quickly slipped it under her bedding wondering quietly if she would be able to get away with it. She didn't know what she could do with it but it was better to have it than not. Returning to the roll she watched G.O.D as he seemed to scribble on a piece of paper, it was minutes of listening to his scribbles before he finally stopped.

Walking back over he handed over the paper and took a seat while Minako gazed at the man who created her captor and no doubt unknowing orchestrated her misery. The face she stared at though made her jaw drop and she dropped the small bit of roll she had left, this couldn't be true. This could not be a harden killer! Lovro-san said this man had killed so many people, but this just wasn't what a killer should look like. Even shocking serial kills looked their part somewhat!

The man on the paper though was handsome, he wasn't a rugged handsome that some men had but rather a gentle handsome that was similar to Isogai. Karma and Gakushū had this debonair dangerous handsome but this guy…he was the gentle prince girls first imagine when they were at their purest. He was so calming and through a hand drawn picture at that.

…it was so wrong.

"…Oh god he could have killed me and I would have never been the wiser. He's the prince that all girls dream of at their purest…so evil," she said honestly.

Sighing, G.O.D nodded reluctantly, "Yes…he wore the gentlest smile you could have ever imagined but hit harder than any assassin that has graced us, till me of course. He had skills in everything, he was intelligent and he was strong…" he said seeming to trial off to that place only he inhabited.

Frowning with her gaze still on the picture, Minako stubbornly held to her pervious thoughts, "…He wouldn't have defeated Korosensei and neither will you. It doesn't matter what skills you have you'll never defeat him, no body outside our class will kill him because he chose us. Not any of you!" she said determined, he choose them and that meant something.

Peering down at her, G.O.D smiled and reached past her to grab something and she flinched when she found him pulling back her steak knife, "I'll be the one to kill that monster, also I'll tell you this once…don't try and hide weapons from me," he said picking up the tray. With that said he headed toward the door only to pause at the doorway, "By the way, today's training is hide and seek…all the exits are completely locked down and you will hide from me. When I come searching you must keep away and erase your existence…failure to do so will involve pain," he said going cold.

Quivering in fear, Minako swallowed the lump in her throat and peered down at G.O.D's master, "…Why couldn't you have been a better master?" she asked him.

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, a certain octopus let out a loud sneeze startling his co-workers, reaching up with a tentacle he used a tissue to blow his nose. Scowling, glaring at the octopus with an accusatorial look Irina picked up a cotton ball to fix her mishap with the nail polish, "What the heck was that! Also try covering your mouth when you sneeze, lord knows I don't want your germs," she said going back to work on her nails.

Typing away silently at his laptop, Karasuma glanced toward the octopus, "You're not catching a cold are you…can you even still catch colds?" he asked.

Blowing loudly into his tissue, Korosensei sighed, "I think someone just spoke ill of me," he said.

"Could be the brats. Lord knows I would be bad mouthing you for making me watch over a bunch of snot-nose, booger eating, rude brats…at least ours know better than to eat their boogers," she said.

"…Minako-chan would have use the term bogey," said Korosensei mournfully.

At that both adults stiffen peering over Irina scowled, "I don't suppose you've heard anything?" she muttered to Karasuma softly.

Frowning, he looked up and sighed, "We've interview and checked the facilities of every assassin in town and none of them have her. He hasn't even gotten a hint of her in the area," he said nodding to a somber looking Korosensei whose face was turning a pale blue.

"I've followed her path many times and each time I lose her scent in flowers. I checked around and heard a vendor was selling around there but had moved to get more business…if not for the flowers I could have tracked her. Even if they loaded her up in a van or a car I could have followed but the flowers completely cloud everything and I can't smell her out," he said quietly.

Sighing, Irina frowned, "I heard that Mori is issuing out a reward for her return…a million for information on her and three million for her safe return, someone must really love their kid," she muttered shoving the little brush back into the nail polish. Blowing on her newly vivid red finger nails to dry them faster, "Her sister has taken time from her work and her brother was at first flooding the city with his goons having them harasses every one…then he just stopped," she muttered.

Turning away from her, Korosensei had to hide his growing smile. He would tell her why he stopped but Izaya-kun had done something quite illegal and while he couldn't approve he couldn't tattle. How would Minako feel if she came home to her brother in jail? So he would keep this a secret. Still the boy had gone quite out of his way to become something intriguing. He had some skills of an assassin despite the fact that his mother denied that existence to her children.

He and his cousin must have been quite close as children. That or Izaya was living proof that no matter how far you run or how long you lie, you can't escape your past. Or it was even less possible that just like black hair was genetics the skills to be an assassin was genetics…if only Minako got more of those genes from her dear departed mother.

* * *

This would definitely be one of their weirder experiences. Gazing out of the room full of children Nagisa could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably. He wasn't all that great with children…they tended to look at him like a joke. Not liking the fact that they were almost his size but they were expected to listen to him. Still this was something they had to do so no complains, "Everyone! Our principal has been injured and will be unable to work for a while. In his place, these onii-chans' say they'll do anything for us!" said the head teacher.

Watching the kids, they all gave out a cheery hello and gazing from each little face Nagisa found they had kids from a large array. At once they were surrounded, a couple of girls surrounded Hazama and began to pick at her, wondering aloud if she was a witch, "Really, why do the uninvolved students have to take responsibility too?" she asked annoyed.

Grimacing, Terasaka's eyebrow twitched, "This is sad. And I'm seriously getting bitten here!" he said reaching back to yank off his evil brat.

Chuckling awkwardly, Hara forced on a smiled, "We all got a sticky slap too. He said it would be unfair unless everyone was treated equally," she said.

Sighing depressed, Okajima wilted, "Sorry," he muttered.

Laughing as she petted one of the boys hugging her, completely unaware of the pervy expression he and his friend gave her, Kanzaki shook her head, "Don't worry about it. We should've considered the possibility of someone getting hurt," she said gently.

Sighing, Hazama peered over her shoulder toward her rag-tag group of Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Itona who were being swamped with a rowdy bunch, "Your right. I guess I'm responsible as a supervisor too. As the trainer for this fun circus group," she said watching them yell out in protest.

Frowning, Takebayashi stood tall as he surveyed everything, "Well…we can just study secretly at our homes," he said casually, "So this will be two weeks of hard labor in order to protect our class secret. If you think of it as a cost toward the bounty, it's a small price to pay," he said pushing his glass. He even struck a pose but…it was ruined by two rather rambunctious children.

"Takebayashi," said Mimura.

Sighing once the pants were down, Maehara shook his head, "What he said would've been cool if it weren't for the pants," he said.

Frowning herself, Hinata eyed the children wearily, "Looks lie there are plenty of mischievous kids huh?" she asked him.

It was at that time one of the larger girls of the group marched forward grabbing all their attention, "So, what brings you people here?" she asked grimacing. Then with an evil look in her eyes she voiced her disapproval, "Barging in here with your large group, you guys can work off the oxygen you're taking up at least, right?" she asked haughtily.

Almost everyone gazed at her with strained expressions, well all except Karma who seemed to enjoy the girl rather than recognize her as what she was. A rather demanding little mistress.

At once the two boys who were playing with Muramatsu and Yoshida were watching wearily, "Oh no," said the boy dress in a hoodie, "Sakura-nee-san is in a bad mood," he said visibly scared.

Nodding his spiky hair friend nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Sighing the hoodie boy shook her head, "These nii-sans are gonna die," he said tragically.

Grimacing the spiky hair boy cringed, "Here for five years she's the oldest…" he said trailing off.

Then his buddy picked up, "She's actually continued to reject the school's control for two years," he said before he was joined by his friend, "Sakura-nee-san, the elite neet," they said together.

Gawking at the boys, Yoshida burst out no longer able to hold back, "Something suddenly flipped their switches!" he cried.

Nodding, Muramatsu gazed down at them stunned, "You make it sound cool, but that just means she's always absent doesn't it?!" he cried.

Watching the young girls snarl at them like a vicious attack dog, Nagisa was surprised when she grabbed a child size broom, "First, let's see whether or not you have the guts to work," she said locking her gaze on him, "Let's test it out ehh?!" she yelled charging straight toward him. Before she got two steps toward him though she fell right though the floor letting out a startled cry that could have passed for someone strangling a turkey.

Once Sakura's mood past though both boy seemed to forget their intensity from before, "Ah, ah, I told her the floor is broken there," said the hoodie boy.

Sighing, the spiky hair boy crossed his arms, "How sad, you can't grasp true victory with violence," he said his voice more bored than somber.

Grimacing, Yoshida wilted, "It's your characters I can't grasp," he said.

Frowning, Isogai began to take in the room taking notice of the shabby state of the school, "Do you not do repairs?" he asked gently, "Because this building is pretty worn down…" he said.

Giving an uneasy laugh, the lady who introduce them shook her head, "We don't have the money. Because our principal charges very little to take in any waitlist or truant child, he can't even hire the workers he needs, so he does most of the work himself," she told him.

Smiling a young boy nearby nodded in agreement, "The principal's always moving around," he said happily, unknowing pounding at the guilt.

Sharing looks they all seemed to come to the same conclusion, walking over to Sakura who was struggling to get out of her prison, Nagisa listened to the class, "Twenty four people two weeks huh? Don't you think we can get a lot done?" he asked.

Laughing Hara nodded, "We sure can," she said.

Nodding, Isogai stepped up ready to take care, "Alright guys, we'll split up and take care of things for that man. First, we'll hold a strategy meeting. We'll work off twice the cost of that old man's cracked bone!" he said pumping everyone up.

* * *

She ached and hurt all over but that wasn't all. That bastard seriously didn't know what he was dealing with when he got her. The good thing was though she probably be dead before she ever got used against Korosensei. True to his words G.O.D punished her each time he found her, he never did anything like beating in old movies but he did hurt her. The first time he found her he back handed her, the second time he kicked her hard enough in the middle that she was sure her ribs were cracked. He would inflict some injury on her till all she was, was bruises and cuts. Rather earn it all in one sitting he spread it out over some time.

Then he threw her back in the cage.

It was good they did her lessons first, because she was unable to concentrate on him for the rest of the evening. Then because he didn't treat her wounds she got to this point; a fever burning her up, a snotty nose, a painful throat, and a pounding headache. Feeling him hovering over her, she didn't do anything to push him away…she just laid there and waited.

She knew this would happened, she almost told him that he needed to get her something for her cuts but she bit her tongue after he said he was going to watch her friends. She was willing to die to not be of use to him, she was willing to die to protect her friends and Korosensei from him. Feeling a cool rag get placed on her forehead, she cracked her eyes open and found she was actually out of her cage.

Taking notice that she was awake, he frowned, "…So are you happy with yourself," he asked coldly.

Smiling, she shrugged, "If I die then at least you can't use me against Korosensei," she said honestly.

Smiling right back he pulled out a needle, "Don't start making plans to meet with Usagi and your mom in the afterlife yet princess, I studied medicine and you just have a small infection. As soon as I start the antibiotics you'll be back to normal," he said confidently, stabbing the needle into her arm.

Flinching, Minako let her head roll over and could hear a steady beeping come from somewhere, lifting up she found a bulky bracelet, "…What's this?" she asked confused.

Looking over, he frowned, "I'm surprised you don't know, it's a heart monitor bracelet. It'll warn me if your heart starts messing up and I can access it from my phone when I'm out. It warns you when you heart changes pattern and when you're experiencing an attack. I'm curious though, have you had a heart attack yet?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Minako closed her eyes and promptly went to sleep without a word to him. Watching her fall fast asleep, G.O.D hooked up her I.V and sighed, "Really is a good think I took it a step further to learn how to care for the sick…never know when you have to go undercover as a doctor," he muttered quietly to himself.

He would have to remember from now on though, to always bandage her up after she received an injury because apparently her medical file at that hospital hadn't been lying. She only needed a small cut to let pathogens in to get her sick. She would be troublesome to keep up with but she was what he wanted…why did he have to like expensive things?

Sighing, he snapped a single handcuff to her wrist and to her cage. It wasn't the best but even if she picked the lock she wouldn't get far in her state. Not with a fever as high as the one she got, it was 103 when he checked, checking the fluids he strung up as well he shook his head. "You really got screwed when you were cooking with your sister in your mother's womb," he said leaving her alone.

* * *

Days had passed since they arrived and while things started off rough, Nagisa found himself falling into a grove with their new schedule. He ended up stuck with Sakura but she wasn't as bad as they all thought, a touch bitter by things and a little mouthy but she was a good kid. Just a bit of a loner who was smarter than she appeared but sensitive.

Before him Kayano, Karma, Terasaka, and Okuda acted out for the kid's amusement, "Stop! Sir Karma, please don't hurt anymore people!" cried Kayano. She was apparently the princess of the play, she wore a crown and everything. She was attempted to stop Karma from furtherly inflict injury onto Terasaka who was the monster of the play.

Laughing freely, Karma didn't stop at all but rather began to punching Terasaka even harder, "No, no princess! I told you, peace will not return to this kingdom unless I exterminate this monster," he said, the glee from his battle making him more than willing to act out his part of the heroic knight. Although at this point Nagisa would say he was more of a bully knight than heroic, maybe the tale would turn into one of those where the heroes and villain switched roles.

Growling, Terasaka growled as Karma struck him once more, "Karma, you bastard, the script said no hitting…was it your goal to punch me from the beginning?!" he hissed pulling away.

Once he did the two of them began to fight again much to the enjoyment of the children who began to cheer them on, half cheering for Karma and the other half cheering for Terasaka. Watching the battle escalade the hoodie boy stared on amazed, "Th-the action looks so real," he said shocked.

His spikey hair friend nodded, "Yeah…it's much more stimulating than that Disney-monopolized Hollywood," he said.

Looking at the kids with an expression that said he desperately wanted to questioned them, Yoshida frowned and lifted up his phone to snap a couple of photos of Karma. Seeing this, the hoodie boy peered at him curious, "Why did you take pictures?" he asked.

Peering over, Yoshida frowned, "Getting pictures for a friend…she would have been over the moon to see Karma dress like knight," he said taking another action shot of said boy.

Before anything else could be said though, Okuda jumped out in her witch's costume the moment she found a free moment. Clamping a handkerchief over Terasaka's nose and mouth she stuttered out her line, "G-Go to sleep monster!" she cried.

Terasaka did just that and alarmingly began to foam at the mouth as he laid sprawled out on the floor, stepping up to the plate Kayano grinned and pulled the attention away from him, "With the wizard's chloroform, the monster fell asleep, unhurt. All's well that ends well with the power of science!" she cried. Then with an even bigger smile she cheered, "Okay, everyone clap if you had fun!" she cried.

Pulling his gaze away from the cheers, Nagisa went back to the workbook in his hand and gazed at it some more. He wasn't really sure how to help Sakura. All of them with better scores, save for Karma of course, had taken to tutoring the older kids. Walking by with a load of laundry one of the women smiled at them, "Thank you for the help! I can't believe students from a prestigious middle school are looking over their studies, one on one," she said happily.

Laughing, Rio grinned as she patted her rather eager boy on the head. Nagisa was pretty sure that kid was getting a crush on her, he always jumped to have her tutor him, "Ah-no, no, please, don't expect much from our group of dropouts," she said.

Sighing, Nagisa frowned and turned back to the book, seriously she was so far behind on her studies it wasn't even funny. Since she spent so much time skipping school and staying here it was going to take some real motivation and good teaching to get her back on par. He was finding it hard though, he had never taught anyone before so he didn't really know how to go about it.

He asked Rio but she didn't really have any advice for him that he could use, "Nagisa hu-rry-up!" exclaimed Sakura banging the table, "Weren't you going to send me off to today?" she asked startling him so much he jumped, he noticed she seemed to like to do that.

"Uh, s-sorry," he told her.

Staying quiet for a moment he watched her carefully, "H-Hey, why don't you go to school Sakura-chan?" he asked her softly.

Seeing a small flicker of vulnerability, Nagisa could feel a mixture of hate, anger, and fear pour off Sakura and he listened intently. Glaring at her desk not daring to look at him, she clenched her fist, "Ah? Because of bullying! The typical lame kind! Even though kids their age should be innocent. You know, I wonder, when people grow a little and get stronger, why do they use that to hurt others?" she asked hatefully, spewing the words out like they were venom.

Gazing at her a little stunned, Nagisa frowned, his ears hurt a little after hearing that. He realize she was correct and it was the truth, but to hear it. He knew some people used their gained knowledge to hold it over others, but still to talk like she did at her age, "You're probably thinking the same thing too, right?" Sakura asked knocking him off thought, "Don't run away," she said.

Turning to him with her stormy expression, she scowled at him, "If it frustrates you, you go to school and get stronger too" she told him. Her scowl seemed to get even deeper as her glared sharpen and her eyes burned him, "You'll probably say the same thing as papa and mama," she said bitterly.

Sitting stunned, Nagisa was just surprised at the bitterness in her voice but it was quickly wiped away by her next words, "Well, you look more powerless than me, so I guess you wouldn't understand," she said smugly.

He didn't know what to say to that, luckily a nice distraction made itself present. Getting up the two of them went over to a sliding door and opened it up and found the kids with Hinano peering up a tree. Following the gaze, Nagisa spied a small kitten in the tree, "The kitty cat can't come down, even though it climbed up?" asked a small girl.

Frowning as she gazed up, Hinano frowned, "Well, it doesn't have a lot of experience climbing trees because it's still a baby," she told her.

Pointed to the kitten, Sakura crossed her arms, "See, look. That's what happened after it built up the courage to climb up," she said rather victoriously. "The higher you go, the more dangerous it becomes. What's wrong with being safe and sound on the ground?" she asked, showing him she was accepting a fate of staying put where she thought it was safe.

Looking over, Nagisa frowned wondered how to talk to her. How to make her see that what she needed to do was not stay put but rather move forward. If she was worried about her bullies she just needed to figure out a way to counterattack them. Watching some of the guys heading over he smiled when it came to him. He knew what to say, "Sakura-chan," he said turning to her, "If you say the top of that tree is your school, and the ground is this place. Then all of us onii-chans gained our strength on the ground," he said just as Okajima flung up Kimura with all his strength.

Enjoying her shocked look he smiled as Kimura sped up the tree and toward the kitten, "While looking up at the people atop the tree, while being looked down on by the people atop the tree, we began to climb up after we learned plenty about the fearfulness of high places. That's exactly why we're able to move freely even at those heights," he told her.

Watching Kimura get scratched up by the fearful kitten he smiled, "But still, sometimes before you realize it, you forget about the fear of high places, and end up falling back down to the ground again," he said amused.

Staring at him stunned, Sakura watched him confused, "Who are…you guys…" she asked confused.

Laughing, Nagisa reached over and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Let's learn here, you can go to school after you set up a strategy. I'll teach you secret lessons only for this place," he said patting her head.

At that, Sakura gazed up at him with a bright blush in place. She actually looked a little cute with that blush on her face, "Nagisa," she said. Smiling Nagisa leaded her back inside and with something new boiling up inside of him he form a battle plan. He would help Sakura just like Korosensei helped him.

* * *

Trapped in a white dungeon with no idea of time made an hour feel like forever. Within this void of forever though Minako learned. She got her lessons in school from him and she also learned techniques from him. Most she wasn't able to pick up, but one she seemed to grasp and flourish in though was disappearing. It was nothing fancy like actually vanishing, but it was close to it.

She always noticed him doing it, it was how he snuck up on her when he forced her to play hide and seek, a nasty little game he didn't play to often with her. Still she watched him and somehow found out how to do it. It was like she physically let herself go and she floated. Almost a trance, she was never able to hold it for long though and the few times she was able to ghost herself she came back just in time to ruin her sneak attack.

He never punished her for that though, in fact he got real pleased when she tried to attack him. In the end though he made it harder for her to disappear by collaring her like a cat with a bell. Now her every movement made noise and she was finding it rather hard to move and disappear at the same time all without letting the stupid bell sound. Aside from that though, the only other thing that improved was her weapon handling. He even gave her new weapons to play with…her favorite was the naginata. It wasn't quite the sword but it was nice in its own little way, plus she liked how she didn't need to get to close to her opponents with it.

When he wasn't training her though she sat in her little cage thinking of her friends, the two boys she liked, even of the chairman. She tried hard not to think about her family though because she usually succumbed to tears at the thought of them. It was the same with Itona as well.

She often found herself wondering how he was doing, he had to be starving considering no one in her family, save Simon, could cook. With her disappearance though…maybe Simon stayed and was helping out around the house. She wondered if papa had taken off from work to come find her, sighing mournfully, Minako pushed her thoughts away from her family.

It didn't matter what she thought, because after this she would never be able to see them again.

Hearing G.O.D cough from over at his computer, Minako went back to work. For reasons unknown to her he was staying more with her and had taken to chaining her up like a dog. She wouldn't complain though because she was able to get out of her cage for a couple of hours. When he wasn't torturing her with what he claimed was training he gave her something to do.

That something was sewing.

He gave her a bunch of books, threads, and fabrics. At first she did it out of boredom but quickly found that it was a bit enjoyable. Her first attempts were rather dismal but with nothing but endless time on her hands she quickly got the hand of it. She made outfits for her stuff animals and even patched up her quilt, but what she spent most of her time on was her chibi dolls. Not just any chibi dolls though, chibi dolls of her classmates and teachers. When G.O.D was gone she would act out class with them all, she felt a little crazy doing it but she also felt loads better doing it.

She was able to forget her situation when she acted out her days. With that in mind she even went so far to create a little dolls of the chairman, Gakushū, her family, and even Ren. With them she was able to do entire days…it was then she knew that she was in fact insane. Pouting as she fixed Karma's jacket she peered up when G.O.D stood up, "Time to head back in Minako-chan," he said addressing her for the first time in hours.

Sighing, she finished up Karma before scooping up all her dolls and stood up waiting for him. Walking over, he swept everything aside with his foot and unlocked her collar before pulling her back over to the cage and once she crawled inside he locked everything in place. Pausing as he locked the very last one he gazed over at her, "It should be soon, before long I'll be putting an end to your teacher and then we can leave, I even got the world's government blessing. They told me to add you to the reward, they seemed to think the life of one teenage girl didn't matter much in the grand picture. They gave you up without much of a fight," he said rather tauntingly.

Frowning, Minako looked over with distain painted on her face, there was no way he would actually contact the world's government and talk about her with them. Smiling back he reached into his pocket and tossed her a little recorder before heading out, "Don't believe me then listen to that. I'll be back when I come back. Be a good girl and as usual you're welcome to escape. However, if you don't which I suspect you won't when I kill your teacher and we leave, I'll teach you how to kill all those top dogs as a birthday present," he said heading on out.

Scowling, Minako turned away from him, "I don't celebrate my birthday," she snapped.

Laughing, he nodded and headed out with an easy going smile, "Whatever you say Minako-chan, I'll be back soon," he told her lightly. Without another word he left leaving her alone with her thoughts and her dolls…neither was a good combination.

Reaching into the pile, she fish for the chairman and when she finally found him she gazed down at the smug face she gave him, "…What do you think? Think all the world's government gave me up to ensure the world's **second** greatest assassin would kill Korosensei?" she asked him with a frown. The answer came to her at once, deepening her voice to mimic his the best she could she replied, _"Why wouldn't they my dear, look at the big picture. One girl's fate at the hands of a mad man is peanuts compared to the world. He was lying when he said they barely put up a fight…they didn't fight at all,"_ she answered for him.

Sighing Minako scowled at the chairman, "You could have been more sensitive," she snapped annoyed.

At that her hand found Asano and she did her best to mimic him, _"The chairman be sensitive, I know you get a lot of fevers, but surely they haven't addle your brains so much that you forgot he's a jerk," _she said.

Sighing at that, Minako dropped both of the dolls and flopped back into her covers and pillow, "Yep, I've gone insane," she said. Before letting her hand find yet another doll, lifting it up she gazed at Korosensei and felt tears come, _"It's not insanity my dear…it's just wishful playing," _she whispered letting her arm fall over her eyes as the tears came falling down.

Turning over Minako buried her face in her pillow and screamed till she was horse.

Looking up teary eyed, Minako flipped over her pillow that was now damp with snot and tears, she wanted to go home but even if she got out…she could never go back there. Papa would lock her up for sure, maybe pay someone to put her in a permeant coma or really make her Rapunzel.

Point was, she would probably be better off with G.O.D because at least with him she would have an actual chance of seeing the sky as a free person. He had intentions of molding her into his pupil, she would no doubt be warped beyond measure but at least she could walked under the sun.

Still…with him she couldn't be with her friends, she couldn't go on dates with Karma or even see Gakushū, who she decided to forgive once he groveled. She also would never see her family again and even if her papa would lock her up she didn't want to go without ever seeing him. Minako would even miss seeing the chairman and listening to his belittlement. She would even miss Ren spouting of his poetry and dodge around her insults.

Then as a true testament to her to her rather faulty psyche she heard a small voice, _"You're not giving up are you Cinderella,"_ he questioned. Putting down Ren, she pulled out Karma and turned him to face her, _"We're going to save you…Korosensei will be done in by me so you're going to get saved. The octopus will never let one of us die or stay captive. You know that," _he told her.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned, "Even if I do get out my dad will just lock me up Karma-kun…not even you could scale my prison walls or infiltrate them. It's better to just die then go through a second imprisonment. I won't be able to handle it this time, the only reason I survived it the first time was because I didn't understand what was happening," she told him.

"_Minako don't give up…Korosensei can do anything," _he said.

Giving him a sad smile she chuckled, "True but even he must have limits," she muttered putting him down and flopping back down again. Gazing at her cage ceiling she gazed right up at G.O.D number one, much to G.O.D number two's annoyance she kept his picture and taped it up. It was the first face she saw when she went to sleep and depending how she slept she saw it when she woke up. He may have been what would be considered an evil man but he had such a soothing nature she found herself attached to the picture.

He was a subject of nightmares but he brought her relaxation.

He was probably an amazing assassin because of his nature too, it was a shame he got taken out. Still he wasn't without fault either, he was solely responsible for G.O.D number two who was using a teenager as a safety blanket. She knew a broken person when she saw one, he was rather spiteful and more than often she wanted to beat him within an inch of his life…but she also pity him.

He was angry at G.O.D number one…but he was angry at him like she was angry at her papa, he wanted his master to recognize him. Even if he stole his master's life he still wasn't satisfied. She doubted he would ever be satisfied, because what he wanted was that recognition. Just like she wanted her papa to realize she wasn't helpless.

Giving a weary sigh, she scowled, "…Only you could make me sympathize with my captor and tormentor…bad sensei," she said reached up to flick his picture. Rolling over she tried to go to sleep idly wondering if she should make a chibi doll of G.O.D number one and two…she could punish them both if she did, "It's a thought," she mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Walking together with Matsukata-san, Korosensei held his bag and wondered what his students would unveil to them today. Not once did he come to check on them, he was determined to let them show off their skills he even avoided listening to what Karasuma-sensei found out from his coworkers. He wanted to be surprised by his darling students!

Tilting his head toward Matsukata-san, Korosensei widen his smile, "Now, I wonder if my students did a good job," he said amused.

That got a scoff from the elder gentleman, "Humph, no matter how many dozens there are, they're a group of misfits. Those brats will have done well if they didn't crush the wooden bungalow below their weight," he said walking steadily up the path. No doubt imagining his schoolhouse in shambles but Korosensei knew that wouldn't happen. They were more than adapt at fixing up things, they often fixed up their classroom after their accidents.

Rounding the corner, Korosensei felt his smile grow while Matsukata-san came close to experiencing a heart attack, "What is this?" he cried when they came upon a massive schoolhouse. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he took in his new and improved nursery.

From up on the roof with Okajima, Terasaka grinned at Matsukata-san and chuckled, "Yo, Jii-san. Does this this look like enough to pay off those two weeks of loss?" he called down delighted.

* * *

**Well...Minako is slowly loosing her mind but tell me what you think! Please review!**


	41. Forty-One

**Hello everyone a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It was a little awkward to write. Some of the parts with the manga I had to rearrange, mostly when Karasuma-sensei begins his explanation on the new uniforms. When the manga did it, it was broken up within the moments as they tested out their gear on Korosensei, but well you'll see. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom...also who else cried like a baby reading chapter 177.**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes, his little nursery school had become transformed into something big and he had to admit rather beautiful. Stepping inside as he was shown around and Matsukata couldn't close his mouth because every turn showed him something wonderful, "My word…in a mere two weeks…" he said stunned his eyes kept open to take in every inch of the building.

Smiling widely, the main teacher followed after him, "These children looked just like scaffold constructors. They cleverly jumped around without rest," she praised.

Walking slowly looking for anything to complain about, he paused at the library that would be the new center point for the students to study. Gazing in surprised, he frowned a little, "This is excessively spacious," he muttered quietly.

Smiling, Chiba spoke up right away, "We were limited on time and materials so we went with a simple construction," he explained to him in a few short words.

Beaming, Yada jumped forward and showed a couple of books, "We went around the neighborhood and collected children's books that no one reads anymore," she told him. Practically sparkling before his eyes like the angel or star on top of the Christmas tree. Matsukata could feel the corner of his lips twitching at her eagerness but he chose not say anything.

They hadn't proved themselves yet.

Moving along he was quickly show to the other room where he could hear lots of merry making from the children and when he entered he found why. They had an indoor playground that they were enjoying immensely. Jumping back in, Chiba began to explain the new playground in more detail, "We carefully laid out the nets and mats to ensure safety. And because it's an indoor area where it won't get wet from rain. The equipment won't wear down from corrosion or rust," he explained.

Gazing on speechless, Matsukata still said nothing, this was all very impressive he would admit but the bells and whistles weren't all that mattered. Looking over when the dreadlock boy come up on his side, he crossed his arms and frowned while the boy grinned at him, "Remember that roundabout," Yoshida told him.

Before he could question him though, their male class representative who if he remember was Isogai, spoke up and lead him toward some stairs, "Now, next is the staff room/garage," he said lightly.

"Garage?" questioned Matsukata.

Nodding, Isogai waited till they were at the bottom before he spoke up, "Yes, this is the prized jewel of the reconstruction," he said happily. Entering the room, they all waited for the principle's expression and were please when he gazed at the bike stunned, "Isn't it amazing. The engineer group remodeled the front wheels of your bicycle, which was bent from falling over. It includes a third wheel with electrical assistance attached, to help with heavy loads, and increase safety!" explained Isogai.

Then out of nowhere he could hear a rather robotic female voice and when he looked over he found one of the girls holding up their cell phone showing him a cute girl on the screen. "That's not all, the roundabout from the above room is connected to the battery charger. It is calculated that if you turn the roundabout it will take care of most of your pedaling. In other words, the more the kids play. The more this arrangement will help out the principal," she said winking.

He finally hit his limit, "Th-this is too well done!" he exclaimed. They did so well and were being so thoughtful he was getting sick to his stomach with the sappiness of it all, "You all performed so well, that it's actually kind of disgusting!" he barked at their beaming expectant faces.

Giggling, Ritsu beamed from her screen, "The principal's old dentures, which are full of memories, had been recycled into the bicycle's bell…" she said teasingly.

"I don't need you to come up with ideas like this!" he exclaimed.

Pausing a moment he took in each of the faces and grimaced, while he appreciated what they did for him and the nursery school this wasn't what was important. Watching them sternly he was pleased when they all dimmed down, "First of all, the most important work here isn't construction. It's to connect the hearts of the children," he told them firmly.

Reaching over to ring the bed, he stared at them head on, "No matter how much you improve material things…if you guys didn't approached the hearts of the children, I won't acknowledge your work for these two weeks," he said watching some of them sweat.

It was at that moment a cheery voice reached them, "Hey~ Nagisa!" yelled the familiar voice of Sakura, turning with some members of the class. Nagisa felt a smile growing when he found a bright one etched across Sakura who was holding up her paper, "Tada! I was no. 2 in the class!" she cried.

Blinking in surprised, Nagisa laughed, "Oh-That's great! You really worked hard!" he told her cheery.

Beaming, she gazed up at him amused, "I did what you told me too," she said happily. Then she launched into a description of what happened, "I launched a surprise attack and showed up **just **for the arithmetic test…after I finished solving everything, I made a quick break for home," she told him excitedly with a beaming smile.

Smiling back, Nagisa chuckled, "The bullies were busy with the test and couldn't do anything, right?" he asked her knowingly.

Nodding, she laughed, "Yeah, and, other than the teacher, I didn't tell anyone I was going. Actually, I heard their scores were bad this time. Maybe they weren't able to concentrate because it bothered them that I showed up so suddenly," she said smugly.

Nodding at that he sighed, "Probably," he agreed. Bending down a little to get more leveled with her he locked gazes with her so she would know to take his words seriously, "Your one best specialty attack, hit your opponent with it before they're ready. This is our way of fighting Sakura-chan. I was only able to teach you arithmetic this time around, but continue this same hit and run tactic…and increase your arsenal for battles at school," he told her.

Peering away a little shyly, Sakura eyed him, "Th-then, come teach me again once in a while," she said softly.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa quickly smiled and nodded, "Of course!" he told her enjoy her bright smile, she really was cute when she smiled. It was a much better look for her than that scowl she had from before, a smile was what suited her best.

Finally cracking a smile, Matsukata sighed, "You shitty brats. I can't come up with a single complaint," he said surprising them all.

Turning at the sound of his voice, Sakura beamed and trotted up to him, "Ah principal, welcome back. Look at this!" she said proudly.

Reaching over to ruffle Sakura's hair he sighed, "I had no interest in your secret from the start. Because my mind is full with my own work. Why don't you all hurry and return to your school too? You have important work to do, right?" he asked them kindly.

Feeling a weight lift off of them, all of them gave a sigh of relief, "Yes!" they answered.

With that the next couple of minutes was spent telling good byes and giving promises to visit once in a while gathering their things. Walking away with everyone, Nagisa smiled as they all headed back toward their own school. Not knowing they were walking back to a slaughter.

* * *

Her stomach wouldn't stop twisting anxiously, she got both combination locks off in a stroke of pure luck and now all that stood in her way was the lock. Using a hair pin she had been hiding from G.O.D Minako almost began to shouted with joy when at last the lock release. Pulling it off she tossed it aside and crawled out, standing up she was trembling and her mind racing.

First things first, she needed to set things up for her cage. It wouldn't fool him for long but she needed to make a lump under the blankets. She often hid her entire body under the blankets when she wanted to ignore him. So it wouldn't strike him as weird, but he would notice real quickly that the lump wasn't breathing. Using her pillow and his as well she tossed her quilt over the pillows and eyed her various dollies, "Sorry guys but hopefully I'll be joining the real you soon," she told them.

Closing the door she snapped back on all the locks and raced off.

Her footsteps were hush, the soft footsteps were muffled by her socks and to keep them that way she didn't dare run. She only quickly walked pausing at every corner peeking around for any sign of him with one hand clamped around her bell to help keep it from sounding. She was shaking so bad from anxiety and exhilaration there was no way she could keep quiet.

Passing through the twist and turns she had gotten to know during her walks and games of 'Hide and Seek', Minako wanted to jump up and down like a concert fangirl when she came upon the large room with the door leading to the outside, at the top of the high concrete staircase. Racing toward it she paled when the sound of a door unlocking hit her ears. Breaking out into panicked breaths, she raced to the shadow the incline of steps created, hiding in the darkness of them she pressed herself into the darkest corner and thought invisible.

Slowing down her breathing she tried to remember exactly how to erase her existence when the locked clicked and the door swung open. Closing her eyes at once it passed over, her heart slow down, her breathing eased up, and she felt like she was floating. Closing her eyes, Minako listened to him make his way down the steps quietly, really having to strain her ears to listen to him. His footsteps were hardly heard even with normal walking.

Still she could see him in her mind making his way across the room, looking at his phone as he checked out today's photos of her friends. He always took their photos without their acknowledgement looking for anything about them that could help him. He was always trying to trick her into telling him about them but when he brought them up she kept her lips sealed.

She wasn't helping him with anything, she would not betray her friends like that.

Staying crouched she frowned and looked up at the door, she heard the click of a lock and she would in no way be able to unlock it in time. She would still be working at the locks by the time he took notice of her missing. He would find her still trying to unlock the door. If he stayed distracted she had a little time, but if he stopped studying her friends by the time he reached the room then she had even less time. She needed another way out, because that door wasn't an option. Peering over she almost jumped when she found a medium size vent next to her hidden in the shadows.

Touching it, she felt along and found it was a pop in, there were no screws in place. Shoving her fingers through the slots, she gripped it and pull it out quickly. Slipping behind the vent she pulled it back in place and began to crawl. It was a short trip because she hit the end were it went straight up, but up top was natural light and she could hear birds and smell real air.

Looking around, she smiled and pulled off her socks. It was just wide enough that she could climb up, jumping up she pushed against the metal with her hands and then her feet before making the slow climb upward. When she got out of here she was cooking Karasuma-sensei a full course meal, it was because of him that she was able to do this stuff. Before him she wouldn't have the confidence or the stamina to pull this off!

Reaching the top she pressed hard against the side with her arms and kicked out the vent. Then she hooked her legs over the edge and taking a deep breath she pulled away from the sides and scrambled to grab the edge of the vent. With her heart pounding, Minako grabbed it and pulled herself out of the vent.

Looking around, she found herself outside. Letting her eyes roam she gazed around and smiled, it was freezing out here but the setting sun was lighting up the sky in pretty pinks and purples. Clouds filled the sky and she could see trees in the distance. Grinning she raced across the ground and to the trees, ignore any and all sticks and rocks her bare feet felt. Once at the trees she felt lighter than air as excitement filled her, she was free now all she had to do was find a phone and call Korosensei.

She had to tell him about G.O.D number two. He had something planned for the class and she couldn't let that happen. Korosensei had to be on his guard, plus if anyone could get to her fast it would be him since he was quite literally near as fast as a rocket ship. Running through the woods she finally made it out and was at the edge of some town. Taking a step toward it, Minako yelped when a sudden pain hit her shoulder, reaching back she grasped something.

Pulling it out she looked down and found a dart in hand and at once her mind started to cloud up, "Very good Minako-chan! You even made it to the edge of town. I was starting to lose hope," said G.O.D from behind stalking toward her his full assassin vibe going on. Feeling her knees buckle underneath her she was caught by G.O.D who lifted her up with ease, "I'll give you something special for dinner tonight!" he told her lightly.

Feeling her head loll back, Minako's hopes crashed majorly. Now he would only make it harder for her to escape and she had been so close. She was steps away from that town. If only she hadn't stopped! She should have kept running the moment she got out. Ran till she found a phone, she shouldn't have stopped and now because she didn't she was going back down to her dungeon.

…DAMN IT!

* * *

They were utterly destroy, with no lessons for two weeks they didn't stand a chance against the exams and were thoroughly wiped out. The pretty much stepped out onto a battle field naked without even a knife. Class A which had been forced to study even harder than before took the top spots forcing Class E out and back into the cold.

Sighing mournfully, Nagisa could feel disappointment seeping through. He snagged fifty four place after being in thirty first last time. He went down twenty three spots, he was definitely going to hear it when he got home and judging from Okajima-kun and Sugino's expression they could expect the same from their parents. He really hoped they could get out without notice but he doubted it, after all it had been awhile since Class A won so they were sure to gloat.

They hadn't even reached ten steps after that thought when he heard a familiar smug voice. He wished Minako was here, one threat from her and said voice would have run off with his tail between his legs, "That was a bummer, huh?" asked the familiar tones of Seo.

Sighing he and the other three turned to find the top five there ready to gloat. Well most, Ren struck a pose and said nothing while Asano stood in silence. Smiling widely, Seo's gloating face was in full bloom, "There was no need to crush them in Boutaoshi," he said gleefully.

Grinning broadly, Araki nodded, "I knew it, that last time was a fluke," he said amused.

Watching them all, Nagisa frowned, if it wasn't for their mistake they could have fought against them again and wiped off those smiles. This was just frustrating! Smirking at their lack of words, Koyama laughed, "Speechless, eh? Well, obviously," he said smugly.

Ren smiled as well, but his wasn't quite as big as the others, "Grades are everything at this school. Those below have no right to speak to those on top," he stated.

It was at that moment their top dog made his appearance, "He-h" said Karma making four of the Virtuosos jump. All Asano did was finally opened his eyes, "Then, that means you guys can't say anything to me, right?" asked Karma making his way right through them. He didn't smile but rather gazed down at his paper with a slight frown, "Well, either way, our homeroom teacher, he'll probably spew out something like, 'You weren't first place, so that won't do,'" he said sighing.

Heading toward them he didn't spare Asano a glance who had turned and locked his steady gaze on the red-head who was points away from number one, "Even if I'm second I'm not happy…I promised Minako I would beat Mr. Number One…oh well I'll just have to try next time. As for the rest of you, don't you get it? I'm the only one that was serious this time around. Everyone else in Class E held back for you guys," he said casually, his smile back.

That at once wiped away all smiles from the four so Karma continued, "They said you guys would lose face if you lost all the time," he said casually.

Clenching his teeth, Seo glared at Karma's back, "What did you say?" he hissed.

Ignoring him completely Karma continued on, "But, we're going all out next time. When the third semester comes around…our lessons will change, since we have to take high school entrance exams, and you guys are in the escalator system. The next exams will be the last time we're under the same conditions. The second semester finals in two months, let's settle everything there," he taunted.

Asano just stare his eyes stormy as he took in Karma's words. In his stead Seo answered for him, "Tch, sounds good," he said.

Watching Karma leave for the mountain, Nagisa watched him amazed. He just covered for them all, he was amazing! Peering back, Nagisa let his eyes roam over the five who were staring after the red-head paying special attention to Asano. He had bags under his eyes that he was hiding pretty well, at least from everyone but trained assassins.

Minako's disappearance had affected him just like it did them, he was able to do all this despite his worries. Same with Ren who he notice eyes were a little bloodshot. Turning away from them he followed after Karma and frowned, this school had some incredible people. Karma and Asano were both dealing with the fact the girl they liked was gone but still secured the title of number one and two. Karma even had the two week lack of study to deal with. Then Ren who seemed to see Minako as a sister was able to score high as well.

All three of them were able to work through stuff like that and still come out on top. It was like a fire lit up in his chest, he wanted to be able to fight like that! This frustration at losing when he could have clearly done something was just suffocating! Heading up to class all of them who had been involved with the Matsukata incident quickly made their way to the teachers' room.

Clearing his throat, Isogai took the role as head spokesperson, "We're sorry for causing you trouble, Karasuma-sensei," he said bowing his head, with everyone following his lead.

This is part of my job too. Don't worry about it," Karasuma said rather shortly, all the while tapping away at his computer his eyes never tailing away, "How do you guys feel?" he questioned. "I think this last incident was a huge loss in terms of both assassination and studies. Were you able to learn something from it?" he asked, leaving the question for anyone to answer.

Looking over to see if someone else was going to talk, Nagisa spoke up, "…I thought that becoming strong was for your own benefit. That acquiring abilities to kill was for prestige and money. That acquiring knowledge was for grades. But the abilities we acquired, I remembered that it can be used for others, too. If we acquire the abilities to kill, we can save the world," he said memories of what they did for the last two weeks flooding his mind.

Looking back he smiled, "If we acquire knowledge…we can help someone else," he said peering at Karma who looked at him surprised before smiling and shrugging.

Sighing, Okajima nodded in agreement with Nagisa's words, "We won't use them recklessly anymore, probably," he said.

Gazing at him head on, Maehara let his smile dim, "We'll be careful. About everything," he promised.

Finally looked up satisfied with their answers, Karasuma nodded before pushing up, "I understand your thoughts well. However, we can't restart intensive training, **with the way you are now**," he said with a sneaky look in his eyes. One the students didn't catch as they stared at him with disappoint and shocked looks. Reaching for something under his desk he tossed the gym uniform to down, "I mean look at this," he said.

Peering at it, Okajima frowned, "A torn up jersey…ah, it's mine," he said bewildered.

Nodding, Karasuma made his way out of the classroom still talking to them, "Training and assassinations will become more difficult…the strength of the school jersey will no longer be able to hold out. If they get worn out, parents will become suspicious as well…and foremost, they can't keep you guys safe," he said pausing when his coworkers started toward him.

Turning back to them all he cracked a smile, "This is a present from the Ministry of Defense. Today marks the day, where you all will become stronger, in both mind and body," he said passing the uniforms out to everyone.

In no time for all of them to change and they all checked out their new uniforms once done. All of them wore what they could only described as a military combat outfit. Nagisa's was full body and every inch of his body was covered saved for his head, but even that could be covered by a hood. Kayano wore the same but her jacket came without sleeves while also spotting around the end of her ribs and the pants were shorts but under it was a full black body suit.

Watching them all check out the wonders their new uniform held, Karasuma smiled, "Starting today, physical education…will be carried out wearing that. I'll say this beforehand. You won't find P.E. clothes tougher than that in the whole world," he said proudly.

Watching them all he began to explain, "It's a reinforced fiber which was jointly developed by the military and a corporation. It's shock resistant. Stretch resistant. Severance resistant. Fire resistant…made sure they threw that in since we have a pyro in our group. Point is these clothes are globally cutting edge. They just so happen to be looking for performance test monitors…that means they were made just for you guys," he said amused.

Holding up his old uniform and the new one, Kimura looked down in amazement, "Its super light…how is this lighter than our jerseys?" he asked.

Behind him, Yada began to jump up and down going higher than she usually did, "And these shoes are really bouncy!" she said.

Smiling at their observations, Karasuma nodded, "Don't think that those are its only features. The dye in the clothes react to a special volatile substance. You can temporarily change the color of your clothes however you want! Utilizing all the variegate colors…no matter where you are, it displaces a camouflage effect!" he said continuing on with his explanation.

He didn't stop there though, going on like an info commercial he divulged them all in more information about their new uniforms, "Shock absorbent polymer effectively protects the shoulders-back-waist. And if you where the hood and blow air into it you have a complete defense, even for your head and neck! In other words you can execute dangerous assassinations without receiving injuries!" he said.

* * *

He had left her again but now she was more determined than ever, if she got out once she could do it again especially since last time she had been barely trying. She didn't really think it was possible but she proved herself wrong and even if she got caught the fact was she made it outside. She was a member of Class E, she was being training with the others to kill a being who was unkillable. If she was able to even get an arrow within an inch proximity of him she could get away from a madman!

Wrapping her ripped up bedding around the bars she twisted the fabric tighter and tighter till the metal bars began to bend. She repeated this process till at last she had a decent size hole, why didn't she think about this in the first place! It would be a tight squeeze but she could get through with enough effort and wiggling.

First her head, then her shoulders, next her chest, followed by her hips, till she was free at last. Once free from her cage Minako darted across the room and straight to G.O.D's bed. Practically diving under she pulled out his case of toys and threw it open finding weapons a plenty. Scanning over the various weapons her gaze lingered on a small handgun. It was like the one she often saw Bitch-sensei use, picking it up gently she frowned at the heaviness of it in her hand.

If she had this it would be quick, she would only have to hide around a corner and shoot various time and hope she wounded him. Pushing away the gun she shook her head, she promise herself she would never use a gun and no matter the situation she was sticking to that. Digging till she finally got her hands on some kunai and her faithful sword Minako left. Rushing down the halls she didn't choose her path from last time, he would have no doubt made sure that was inaccessible now.

Rushing through the halls she took more notice of her body, with the exhilaration of escape now gone she found herself correcting herself. She was still making noise as she moved but it was much less than it had been in the past. Oh god, he was actually teaching her! Damn it, she didn't want to learn from a murderous arrogant jackass who was planning to use her like some stress ball!

She had no idea what was with this guy psyche but he was more messed up than her, the girl who made dolls of her friends, family, and enemies just to play she was in the real world. She even had moments where she could hear the dolls talk to her. She knew it was wishful thinking and a coping method but still. Frowning, she sighed, "…I'm so going to have to go to therapy again if anyone sane sees those tapes…that may or may not exist…damn it, I hate therapy," she griped.

Point was, she was a step shy of being coo-coo for coco puffs and she was still better off than G.O.D number two. He was so obsessed with being better than number one that his obsession with his master dwarfed her obsession with flames and explosions. That was hard to pull off. She was having millions of dreams of setting the world on fire because of her withdraws. Seeing that though made any hatred she once held for number two dwindle rather quickly.

It was probably all be an act, some clever way to make her experience some bizarre form of Stockholm Syndrome but she had a feeling his obsession was true. So without her permission most of the hate she felt for him was gone and had transformed into something else. She wanted to hate him, he killed her mother and the other half of herself and sent not only her but the rest of her family down the crapper. He was the reason she could never go home!

Try as she might though, she couldn't bring herself to hate something so pathetic.

He was cruel and mean, he was planning to rip her away from her family for the rest of her life and remind her family of a pain they once felt just so he could be happy. It should be so easy, but she just couldn't do it. Sighing, Minako pushed those thoughts from her mind and grabbed the handle of the first door that popped up. Twisting the knob and entering Minako froze the moment she was one step inside the room.

Why?

Well that would be because of the dozen or so pairs of eyes gazing back at her. Doberman Pinchers as far as the eye could see…oh god this was like Harry Potter only instead of one giant massive dog with three heads she had a dozen medium dogs with one head each. At least with Fluffy she would just need to sing, who knew what she needed for these hell dogs of doom and death.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Minako gazed on fearfully when they began to growl and show their teeth, "G-Good doggie…nice doggie," she whimpered only to scream when one leaped, slamming the door shut she could hear them hitting the door.

They barked, they growled, they snarled, and she cried, "Doggie! Where are you when I need you damn it!" she howled holding the door shut afraid that if she let go they would somehow manage to open the door and rip her apart. Backing away slowly from the door once she was certain it was secure, Minako sighed and reached into her pocket to pull out a certain blonde doll, _"Perhaps from now on we should listen to what's behind the door before we barge in,"_ she said for Asano.

"_Where's the fun in that, number one! If she should do anything it should be to wreak up the place, show Mr. God that there are consequence for stealing girls!"_ she whispered when she pulled out Karma from her other pocket.

"_Oh yes, tell her to enrage the mad man Akabane, real smart,"_ answered Asano.

"_Better than lying down like you no doubt want her to. What's the matter number one? Afraid if the God doesn't get rid of her backbone by the time we save her she won't let you forcibly marry her?"_ asked Karma tauntingly.

"_Oh yes Akabane, distract her from escaping. That'll help the both of us,"_ snapped Asano.

Pausing in her game, Minako looked between her dolls, "You know, despite the fact that this is a representation of my increasingly crumbling grip on reality I'm really getting good at this back and forth dialogue! I do a mean Gakushū and Karma!" she said running down the hall with them in tow.

* * *

A nice barbeque was just what he needed on a nice day like this. Grilling the meats he acquire from France, Korosensei looked around for any sigh of his students. Once he got no sight of them he went back to seasoning his kabobs, "Nurufufufu, a barbeque with the foie gras I secretly bought directly from a seller in France…good thing Minako isn't present. She would have run me off and charcoaled my delicious meats. Still, I will keep this a secret from the students! All the delicious meats to myself," he said turning them over as drool spilled from the corner of his smile.

Becoming absorbed in his cooking he never took notice of the eyes that watched him from above, nor did he hear when a certain fake blonde flipped off the cliff behind him. Ready to chow down, Korosensei let out a squawk when Rio appeared. Not only did she strike at him making him spill his treats in his retreat but she landed right on top of his grill destroying it in the process.

Swiping up his kabob he began to wipe off the dirt with a hankie, "Wha…What are you doing, falling from such a place, Nakamura-san?!" he cried shocked.

Rio however paid no heed to him, she was paying more attention to her new uniform, "Wow! Even if I fall on the barbeque grill from that height, it doesn't even hurt or feel hot," she said amazed.

* * *

Laying out on the lawn chair with his drink, Korosensei gave a suspicious look around the area before relaxing, "I truly cannot put my guard down with those students. I wonder if they were drawn in by the smell of the foie gras," he said wiggling around getting comfortable as he read his jump. As soon as those rascals showed up and wreaked his barbeque they left him far behind.

He was able to save most of the food but the mood was spoiled.

Sighing, he beamed, "There should be no problem here. It's time for the used Jump I bought from Fuwa-san," he said happily.

Humming lightly to himself he began to hum as he flipped through manga booklet. There was nothing quite like relaxing on a nice day and reading something good. Getting ready to flip the page Korosensei let out a cry of show with black ink exploded over the bag. "Hiii!" he cried before looking around finding spotting Chiba and Hayami sneaking away.

"Chi-Chiba-kun, was that you just now?!" he cried out.

The two just slinked away blending in with their surroundings, "Nyuyah! I can't read either of the two great parallel world arcs of Hunter and Toriko!" he sobbed. He was so invested in the stories and had been waiting forever to read what would happen next! Now he just wanted to cry.

* * *

This time he checked high and low, making sure the students were busy with their various activates and in no position to interrupt him when he divulge himself in the arts. Grabbing some clay once he was sure he was alone Korosensei went to work. With his favorite magazine in hand Korosensei went to work and carefully sculpted the female bust of a certain little number!

Every move he made with his utensils was slow and precise, with one eye trained on the magazine and the other one the clay he worked it into a masterpiece that couldn't only be created by a true pervert. He was just so proud of it all that he wanted to give it a coat of gloss and admire it forever and ever. He would hide it away and make sure his students were never able to destroy it!

Blushing as his pervy smile stretched he chuckled, "Although I'm a teacher. I spend time on the arts. Especially on the difficulty of recreating these rocket breast! So, it take about an hour," he said to himself, not noticing when two figure began to swing right toward him. It wasn't till they crashed through the window spraying the room with wood and glass

Whipping around, Korosensei scream for the third time today, "Nyuyah!" he cried.

Then while aiming toward him the students shot and the rockets he worked on so hard were destroyed, "No! The rockets which I poured my love into!" he sobbed. Grabbing his poor sculpture he began to sobbed, "Wh-What is going on today?! I don't even have time to breathe!" he sobbed, turning toward the window to see everyone.

Coming into the line of sight, Karasuma-sensei crossed his arms and sighed, "It's new equipment, so I told them not to show off their skills, but…it seems they wanted to show you. The usage of their new 'abilities'," he told him amused.

Gazing at his students, Korosensei could feel his earlier distress leave him. Frowning, Terasaka sighed and spoke up, "We respond to you lessons with assassinations. That's how we do things here," he told him casually.

Nodding, Fuwa gazed down at her gun in mild amusement, "Since we were just in trouble, we have to reply with a serious assassination," she told him with a smile. "We promise, Korosensei, these 'abilities' of ours…we won't use it outside of our goal of protecting someone," she promised him.

Chuckling, Korosensei began to quickly fix up the window before answering, "That answer receives full points! Starting tomorrow, we will resume our regular lessons," he said happily, pride in his voice.

Watching the students leave, Korosensei felt something lifting free from his chest as he watched his students leaving for home. They been though many things but they were become well-rounded individuals and he couldn't be prouder. Around the time he came here, there was simply stagnated bloodlust here and there. There was little danger of an assassination, but it was a cold space. And now, this entire area was overflowing with a warm bloodlust.

Now all he had to do was get back his strayed student and help get the strength to overcome the obstacles in her life and everything would be alright!

The earth was safe within his student's hands because they were growing individuals who were taking the lessons they learned and putting them to use. He had nothing to worry about with his life resting in their hands! He felt a great comfort being able to be here with them in his last days.

* * *

She pretty much ran into him looking for her way out. Another failure but she wouldn't give up, there had to be a way out of this place, she escaped twice now so she just needed to keep at it till she was running back to Class E with everyone! Sighing, Minako watch as G.O.D surveyed the damage she made to the stupid cage. In the meantime he had her arms tied behind her back.

It was so uncomfortable and awkward, no matter her position she felt stretched and strained, why couldn't he just use the freaking chain attached to the wall. She didn't get why he couldn't do that, it wasn't like he thought of her as a freaking threat. He saw her more as a joke than a threat.

Sighing, G.O.D finally stood up, "Well you wreaked your cage," he said.

"You say that like it a bad thing," she said sarcastically.

Smiling, he shook his head, "No need to get snotty Minako-chan! Still what am I going to do with you now especially when were at such an important time. That little adventure at the preschool is done and over with, something tells me my time to strike as arrived. I can't keep worrying about you escaping and ruining my plans," he said sighing.

"You could always kill me…at least one of us would be happy," she countered.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "Minako-chan, word of advice suicidal is not a turn on," he said casually.

"G.O.D, word of advice, being a know-it-all isn't a turn on," she snapped back.

Looking back, G.O.D snorted, "Is that so, I would have thought being a know-it-all would be a big turn on for you seeing how both boys you like are cocky little genius. I should be right up your alley" he said with a smirk in place.

Narrow her eyes to slits, Minako glared, "Sorry not interested, I only date boys my age not old men," she snapped.

Laughing, G.O.D sighed, "Ouch, that actually stung a little! This is the first time I've been called old but compare to you I suppose I would be old wouldn't I! Well, seeing how you in such a lovely mood I know exactly where I'm going to put you," he said. Then he went to work and began to pull her animals in a bag pausing when he came upon her doll version of his master.

Looking over he held it up, "Seriously?" he asked.

Shrugging, Minako frowned, "I made one of you to, jealous. I like to punish the both of you for ruining my life," she said with a huff.

Sighing, G.O.D shook his head, "If this is what it means to have a teenage daughter, I'm glad I'm in a position to never have one," he said packing up the rest of her plushies, quietly listening as she tried to pull her weapons to her. No doubt using her feet, too bad for her the case she was pulling toward her didn't hold weapons. Nope she was currently pulling his disguise case toward her.

Listening to her, he smiled to himself as she worked in what she considered silence. She was getting better at not making as much noise but she still had a ways to go before she could work in total silence like him. Stuffing the last animal in the bag follow by her quilt he chuckled when she let out a scream of fright, turning to her he reached out and stop the very case she kicked away with his foot, "You know its rude to go through other people things," he said amused.

Gazing at him in fright, Minako grimaced, "What the hell is that?! Are you a freaking serial killer along with an assassin! You have faces in that case!" she cried tearfully.

Smirking, G.O.D reached down and picked up his case and walked it over to his bed, "What's this? I thought you were little Miss Fearless who loves the occult and horror?" he asked amused.

She glared at him and with a some effort she stood up and backed away in an attempt to put distance between them, "I only like it when I'm not experiencing it in real life you jerk! I don't do it in real life just movies, books, games, test of courage, and the occasional themed party!" she barked, but aside from that she wanted no part in a real horror story. She was fine with it in theory only, no practice for her.

Smiling at her fear G.O.D reached up and pulled his face off and at once he found Minako's eyes widen to the point he was sure they would pop. It took a long time but he finally felt no pain with his face, at first he had always been a pain. Keeping his face on while it healed underneath had been torture, he opened his wounds up each time he removed it. Now though the scared tissue was healed and he felt no more pain when he removed his face. "It might be disgusting to you but I did not collect those faces because I have a sick trait of a serial killer. I collected those faces because I thought they would be useful to me. See, my master used make up and the likes to disguise himself…but that's not practical for an assassin of our caliber. We shouldn't have an identity. We're ghost…grim reapers. I went the distance to ensure that," he said touching his face.

Gazing at G.O.D, Minako felt a trickle of fear touching her. She always knew she was endanger with this guy but something about seeing him like this just seemed to make it worse. He literally mutilated himself to surpass his master, he was a real grinning skull now. His cheeks had been cut away along with his eye lids, lips, and even his nose. If he went this far just to surpass his master what would he make her do? He intended for her to be his helper, his pupil.

Swallowing down fear, Minako was surprised when a strong dose of pity came along with it. How far would he have to go before he was satisfied? This was just sad. It was like he was the sick dog who had spent most of his life at the pound because nobody wanted him. She felt so bad for him. He was supposed to be someone she hated, someone she despised but she just…felt bad for him.

Some small part of her wished she could help him.

True he killed her mother and even her sister in a stupid attempt to prove himself but it wasn't like hating him for the rest of her life would bring them back. Then again, forgiving him and pitying him wouldn't bring them back either. Sinking to the floor she pulled up her legs and buried her face in her knees as he put his face back on and began to go back too moving her to a secure location.

She felt so confused.

* * *

A new day had begun and with Korosensei's forgiveness now a certain thing, Nagisa felt reassured that they would be getting back to the normal flow of things. Chatting with Sugino and Kayano, he smiled when their topic turned to their present yesterday, "We got an awesome present, huh? As a boy that stuff gets me really hype up!" he said excitedly, no doubt thing of all the new opportunities they had now. Nagisa though couldn't help but also think about what Minako would no doubt like to do with those uniforms when she got back.

He could already smell the smoke.

Coming up from behind, Bitch-sensei caught their attention, "For the girls, I threw out the idea for the design," she said amused.

"Bitch-sensei," said Kayano surprised.

Smirking with a proud look on her face, she laughed, "That Karasuma wanted to make the clothes the same for the boys and the girls, so I said 'expose the body line for the girls some more', or at least I said that after he rejected my first idea," she said describing what she first had in mind for the girls. Which was basically a bra, a mini skirt, and combat boots.

"They're cute the way they're now, but the defense went down didn't it?" asked Kayano.

Gazing at the blonde amused, Nagisa sighed, yeah it was a good thing she was vetoed. He would feel real bad for the girls if they got stuck wearing something like that. He wasn't the only one to think that too, Sugino frowned as he imagined Bitch-sensei's first choice, "Are you kidding with that idea?" he asked in disbelief. He didn't mind some skin exposure but there was such a thing as to much skin exposure, but seeing how this was Bitch-sensei it was probably natural.

Still, sometimes the wonder of what was underneath was more appealing than actually knowing and seeing what was underneath.

What they thought of her idea didn't seem to bother Bitch-sensei though. Instead she seemed to be more concerned with an internal problem, "That guy really doesn't understand a girl's heart. He ended up not giving me a present," she said with a pout.

"Eh?" questioned a puzzled Okuda.

Fuming, Bitch-sensei balled her first and stomped a foot, "Even that octopus got it! Ah-I get pissed just remembering it!" she cried out annoyed and frustrated. Stomping off toward the school she swung her bag wildly, "Is there a reason Karasuma-sensei should give Bitch-sensei a present?" asked Maehara puzzled by her attitude.

"Who knows," said Hinata shrugging.

Pulling out her phone to check the date Hinano gasped, "Ah, I remember. Four days ago, it was October 10th. That's Bitch-sensei's birthday," she told them all.

Looking up in surprised, Kanzaki gazed after Bitch-sensei concerned.

Okajima frowned and stopped in the middle of the path, "So it passed by while we were doing our extracurricular actives, huh?" he asked.

"She was hoping for a present from Karasuma-sensei, but as expected she didn't get one. And with Bitch-sensei being so prideful, she didn't say anything…right?" questioned Isogai knowingly. Sighing as he watched her, he smiled, "She's as awkward as ever, huh? But…us causing a commotion might have played a part, too," he said.

Grinning, Maehara gazed up ahead, "Alright, should we give her another push on the back?" he pondered aloud.

* * *

The plan to make Bitch-sensei happy and try to create a hook up between her and Karasuma-sensei had been formulated and now they were ready to take action. First thing first was to separate them, leading a small group of girls toward the teachers room, Megu opened the door with a bright smile, "Bitch-sensei, can you help me with my French conversation again?!" she asked cheerfully.

Looking back in surprised, Bitch-sensei frowned, "Ahh, Megu. That reminds me, did you say you wanted to work overseas?" she asked her.

Nodding, Megu beamed, "Yes. It's not definite though," she told her happily.

Giving a slow nod, Bitch-sensei pointed to an extra seat, "Well, I guess I should. Take a seat right th-" she started only to he yanked up by Megu. "Wha-What are you doing?" she asked surprised at the forcefulness Megu was showing.

Laughing a little awkwardly, Megu practically dragged Bitch-sensei out, "Ah, well, the weather's nice, so let's do this outside!" she cried.

Watching his colleague get dragged out forcefully, Karasuma sighed when he was left alone in the room, "…I'm pretty sure I don't want to be involved," he said wisely. If his time with the children taught him anything it was weird things happened when those kids were up to something.

* * *

Karma got stuck with the shopping team, walking together with Nagisa he gazed around not all that interested as Okuda, Kayano, Kanzaki, and Sugino all tried to come up with something to buy Bitch-sensei. Something that Karasuma-sensei could have bought for Bitch-sensei, he didn't really care one way or another he just wanted to get this done and over with.

Groaning as yet another idea was shot down, Sugino looked over, "What in the world can we get? Hasn't Bitch-sensei pretty much gotten every kind of preset there is to get?" he said.

"This is tough, huh," said Kayano amused.

Frowning Nagisa gazed at the envelope of money, "We collected five thousands yen in total from the class. With this amount something from Karasuma-sensei to Bitch-sensei. A good present from one adult to another…what kind of present would that be?" he questioned.

Snorting, Karma smirked, "She be stoked to get lingerie from him," he said amused.

Looking over, Nagisa sighed, "We're trying to help them get together Karma-kun, not drive a wedge between them," he said.

Before he could reply though, they were all knocked off task at the sound of a voice. A voice Nagisa felt he recognize, "I knew it! Hey, you guys!" cried someone from behind.

Peering over, Nagisa frowned when he found a young man walking toward them. He was about average height with dirty blonde hair that he had covered by a red baseball cap. His clothes were rather plain with a green apron over it covered in dirt. He looked familiar too but Nagisa couldn't place him and judging by the others neither could they, "Was he alright after that?" asked the guy clearly thinking they would recognize him. Then he said the magic words, "You know, that old man that hurt his leg…" said the vendor.

At once images flooded their minds, gazing at the man shocked Nagisa and Sugino shared looks after all they were the only two out of the group that had been there. "You're that guy from back then, the flower vendor guy that called the ambulance," said Nagisa aloud for everyone else.

Feeling his expression wilt, Nagisa frowned, "Well…kind of. We apologized and worked for free, so he forgave us," he told him.

"I see, I'm glad it didn't turn into anything serious," said Mr. Vendor. Turning his back on the students began to piece together a flower arrangement to show off to them well aware of the scrutiny eyes of a certain Akabane, Karma on him. Which is to be expect after all the boy had come upon him once before when he was harassing Minako-chan. He hadn't been present the day of the old man's crash and fall though. He wondered if the boy even remember him.

Usually it was her haughty fiancé and the wide eye midget who was around her when he was around.

He wouldn't give himself away though, if Karma-kun recognize him then he would answer but if he didn't then he would let himself be a nagging thought, "Just now, you guys said something about wanting a present right? Something to give to an adult…" he questioned.

Smiling at the Vendor's back, Kanzaki smiled, "Ah, yes…" she answered him.

Turning he passed over a single rose to her and winked, "How about this?" he asked getting a small blush from the girl.

Perking up immediately, Kayano beamed, "I see. A flower bouquet!" she said.

Nodding, Mr. Vendor began to put on the finishing touches, "Even though they wither away in just a week, they go for thousands and ten thousands of yen. It's actually much more extravagant than a name brand bag. Even though everyone's heart is different, even though you can pick from any number of presents in this day and age, why do you think flowers are still the most popular gift?" he asked with a smile in place as he turned to them with a bouquet in place.

"It's not about the heart. It's the colors and shapes, the fragrance, and the transience, it's because they're a perfect fit for the human instinct," he said.

Beaming, Okuda let out a pleased noise, "Uwawah, that totally makes sense," she said taken with his little speech.

Smiling himself, Karma's eyes weren't for the flowers but rather the calculator in his hand, "Right? It would've been a great speech if he weren't holding that calculator though," he said eyeing it.

Laughing, the vendor shrugged, "Mmm, well, this is a business," he said. Looking around at their faces, he pulled away the calculator, "How about it? This too is a fate of the flowers. I'll make it cheap," he said tempting them.

Looking between him and the flowers, Karma frowned before realization hit him, "You're that perverted flower vendor who harassed Minako," he said. He was bribing girls with flowers, just like he did last time with Minako to keep her from pressing charges against him for harassing her over her hair. He hadn't seen him since that day but Minako talked about him from time to time, seeing the guy look at him confused it wasn't long before his eyes widen.

Meanwhile everyone else was watching the two of them with open confusion.

"Oh, I remember you, you're that boy who tried to get money from me! But Blondie didn't let you, hey, you would know, what happened to her. I talk to that grumpy boy who was always walking her to school once but he said something weird, that she had run away or something. Tell me what really happen, did Blondie get sick. One day she spilt a bunch of medicine all over the place so I imagine she gets sick a lot so is she's seriously ill," he asked with a frown.

Frowning, Karma gazed at the Vendor with calculative eyes, he moved just after Minako got taken could there be a reason for that? Could he be involved? Or was he just some local weirdo. "Um, what's going on?" questioned Sugino clearly confused.

Letting his gaze flicker back over to his friends, Karma relaxed, no there was no way this guy could be involved. He obviously moved for business, this street was much busier now for this time of the year and the street he was on previously got pretty busy when he was there. He was looking too far into things. This guy was a flower vendor…not an assassin in disguise, "Um he's just some weirdo pervert who likes blonde hair…he use to harass Minako. As for her, Minako's been sick," he lied.

At once the vendor's expression wilted, "Is that so…I've missed her. No one has as pretty shade of blonde as hers! It was such a rare find, I should send her some flowers," he said with a frown.

Frowning, Sugino watched the guy awkwardly, "Um…about our flowers," he said uneasily looking around with a confused and bewildered expression.

Jumping the Vendor smiled, "Oh right, I'll get right on it!" he said going to work. By the time he was done they handed over the money and he handed back a lovely bouquet and got them all back in a fairly pleasant mood. The awkwardness from before getting chased away.

Walking away with Kanzaki holding the bouquet, Okuda beamed, "Wow, that's the radiance of a five thousand yen, isn't it?" she questioned.

Looking back at the waving Vendor, Kayano smiled, "He was a good person wasn't he? That flower shop guy," she whispered to Nagisa.

Looking back, Nagisa gazed on with a small smile, he felt at ease around that guy. It was a little weird how he seemed to know Minako without them ever knowing but then again. Minako had a life outside of them just like they each had their own lives outside of each other. Beside the guy seemed so gentle, just like a flower.

Gazing at the bouquet, Sugino smiled unsure, "Umm, guys I don't really get the value of flowers," he said honestly.

Shrugging, Karma sighed, "Well, even if you don't there's a good chance that, that pure-hearted Bitch will be happy. They seemed to really make girls happy at least," he said eyeing Kanzaki.

* * *

She was the center of attention!

Irina found the students calling for her left and right all wanting something from her and try as she might she couldn't find it annoying just pleasing! So what if that stuffy bastard ignored her birthday, at least she was being adored by the students who were appreciative of her!

Beaming at her from the grass, Yada leaned forward eager, "Hey so, so? What sort of pick-up lines work on French Guys?" she asked eagerly.

Looking at her with pleasant surprised, Irina smiled amused, "What's going on Touka? You're getting more into this than usual," she said.

Laughing, Yada waved her hand, "Because I wanna know~" she cried rather sing-song like.

Before she could answer her though, Hara came forward with a keyboard with Rio and Hazama accompanying her, "Bitch-sensei when you're done with that, can you play the piano for us like before!" she asked her happily.

Once again before she could ask a question she was bombarded with more request, "Bitch-sensei!" cried Okajima and Sugaya together, "Give us your usual sexy pose," they said, Okajima holding his camera at the ready while Sugaya got ready to draw her.

At that Yada and Megu cried out in protest, "Ah! No fair, we were here first!" they cried.

Grinning widely, Irina laugh out happily, "Alright, I'll do it all! Try not to get too turned on, you shitty brats!" she cried out ready to fulfill any and all requests they made of her.

Watching from afar, Korosensei smiled, she was really beginning to find her place among the students despite her rocky start. She was calling many by their first names and was even becoming an older sister of sorts to them, or a friend. She's was becoming quite the teacher!

Grinning though, he chuckled, "Now then, it seems the students are scheming something. Should sensei join in as well?" he questioned himself, speeding off.

* * *

Nagisa thought the hard part was going to be getting the gift but he should have known it was going to be Karasuma-sensei. Sitting at his desk, Karasuma-sensei listen to their explanation in silence up till they asked him to present the bouquet to Bitch-sensei claiming it to be from him and only him, "A birthday bouquet for Irina? Why me? She'd probably be happier receiving it from you guys," he claimed, making them all want to bang their heads in frustration.

Watching him, Nagisa frowned and wondering how dense a person could really be. Looking over for help he found both Kayano and Sugino clearly had no good ideas on how to get him to accept it. He was about to say all hope was lost when Karma stepped up to plate, "How about you think of it as necessary battle strength for that Bitch, Karasuma-sensei? Isn't it also the job of a supervisor to grasp the hearts of his colleagues? It's a secret that we got it, okay?" said Karma smartly.

His words clearly hit Karasuma somewhere and they all gave a sigh of relief when he agreed, "You have a point," he said. Then turning to Nagisa he plucked them from him firmly, "Alright, I'll give it to her. Thanks for the consideration," he said simply.

Sighing in relief, Nagisa and the other's left quickly before he could change his mind, "Quick thinking," he told Karma as Sugino went to signal the others.

Shrugging, Karma frowned, "Just hope this goes like they planned," he said rather dully.

Peering over interested, Nagisa frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked him worried.

Looking back over, Karma smiled, "Yeah, I'm good…just seeing that guy," he said leaving it at that.

Watching him made his way ahead, Nagisa frowned, he was getting worried and he didn't blame him because it's beginning to become rather lengthy now. It was getting close to a month since Minako disappeared, he would have thought whoever took her would have struck by now. Striking worry from his mind, Nagisa shook his head, he wouldn't worry, Minako was strong and Korosensei would get her back. He believed that and he would continue to believe that.

She would come back.

…she would.

Getting into position, all of them gathered around the teacher's room wanting to listen to Bitch-sensei getting her gift unspoiled by their presence. They all knew she would enjoyed it more if they weren't around but they also wanted to make sure it went alright. Karasuma-sensei could be pretty dense at times but hopefully this wouldn't be one of those times.

Hearing the door slam open, Bitch-sensei came in filled with anger, "Ah Karasuma! Listen to this, those brats…" she cried before trailing off.

None of them dare peek into the room, instead they all listened with baited breath when Karasuma spoke to her, "Perfect timing, Irina," he said quietly.

Sensing that something was up, Irina voice changed from angry to bashful and curious, "Karasuma?" she questioned.

In his true fashion, Karasuma just went straight to the point, "Happy Birthday," he said and they could hear the rustle of the flowers as he present them.

Hearing a gasp of surprise, Bitch-sensei's voice changed to that tone that she seemed only capable of making when Karasuma-sensei was around, "No way. From you?" she questioned.

Smiling, Nagisa could heard the others quietly celebrating the success of it all. She was happy with the flowers, it really was a good thing they ran into Mr. Flower Vendor.

"Sorry it's late. I was busy with some things," apologize Karasuma.

"Wow…I'm so happy. Thank you," said Bitch-sensei happily, "Considering it's you, this is so nice. You're not scheming anything right?" she asked giddily. And Nagisa supposed it wouldn't be a Bitch-sensei reaction unless she consider some sexual harassment was going to come from this.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Karasuma. There was something in his tone that got quite a few of them nervous, sharing glances with Isogai, Nagisa almost flinched at Karasuma's next words, "I genuinely want to congratulate you. This is probably the first and last birthday present after all," he said briskly.

There was a pause, "What do you mean. First and last?" questioned Bitch-sensei, the cutesy waver to her voice all but gone at Karasuma's tone shift.

Continuing on like he didn't sense anything wrong, Karasuma answered her honestly, "It's obvious. Our mission will end, or the world will end. It's one or the other. Either way, this will end in less than half a year," he told her.

'_Damn it Karasuma-sensei,' _thought Nagisa. Hearing footsteps, he figure this would be Bitch-sensei's retreat but jumped when instead the window above them flew open.

"Uh-oh, we're caught," whispered Yoshida.

Peering up nervously along with the others, Nagisa grimaced at Bitch-sensei cold expression while some attempted awkward smiles. It had no effect on Bitch-sensei though, who just looked at them like she never looked at them before, it was very rare they saw the assassin Irina. This was one of those times, "…I thought it was something like this. This straight-lace…there's no way he'd think of giving me flowers for my birthday.

Then as quick as lightening she pulled out her gun and shot at the tree behind Takebayashi and Okuda, sitting down on the window sill she gave a humorless laugh, "Did you enjoy yourselves? Did you have fun? Watching a pro hitman dancing on cloud nine according to your scenario?" she asked them her voice so cold, Nagisa felt as if he were in a winter storm despite the warm sun on his back.

Jumping in, Korosensei protested, "Your mistake Irina-sensei. The students were acting purely out of good will to-" he protested but Irina wouldn't hear it. She wouldn't believe him considering he was holding not only a camera but a tape recorder and a notebook.

"I don't believe you, octopus reporter!" she barked.

Then there was a moment of silence as she glared down at them all and Nagisa swallowed the lump in his throat when he watched something change in her eyes. Then without another word she turned and tossed the flowers at Karasuma, "This has opened my eyes. Thanks for the best present ever," she said leaving not even stopping when Megu and Isogai called out for her.

Sighing as he watched her leave, Korosensei's smile dimmed, "Let's leave her be. We should be able to speak with her calmly com tomorrow," he said stopping a couple of them from chasing after her.

Frowning as he watched Bitch-sensei disappear, Maehara turned to Karasuma with a frowned, "Karasuma-sensei! Don't you think that was cold what you just said?!" he asked.

Nodding, Hinata frowned at his back, "Don't tell me…do you still not get it?!" she asked.

Frowning, Karasuma kept a level head as he answered them, "Do I look that dense?" he asked.

"Eh…" said Hinano confused.

Sighing, he frowned, "I can't help it if it seems heartless, but if she can't regain her composure, I'll hire another assassin," he said, firmly. Turning back toward them he watched them all sternly, "If your blade is one that dulls from love…you don't have the qualification to work here. That's all it is," he explained to them.

Frowning, Nagisa peered from Karasuma's back to the path Bitch-sensei disappeared down. While what he said may be true he thought there had to been an easier or less hurtful way to go about it. Bitch-sensei had been really hurt and even if she was a grown up that didn't mean it was okay to treat her that way…plus something just felt wrong.

…it felt like they just lost another member of their team.

Meanwhile just down the mountain, a certain man smiled as he watched all his pieces fall into place and he could already see his victory. Karasuma-san, he had no idea he just helped him out. Maybe once all of this was done he would send him a small cash reward for all his help! Minako he got all on his own, but Irina he couldn't have gotten without his helpful assistance.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	42. Forty-Two

**A new chapter once more and as always I hope you enjoy. I went though this chapter three times so hopefully I caught most of my mistakes but I doubt I've caught all of them. Well I won't hold you up, read the newest chapter!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, I just admire this work of art.**

* * *

He was far too happy.

Gazing at G.O.D as he looked over the test he made her, Minako scowled, he was too happy for her likes and she wanted it to stop. "What's got you in such a good mood? Did you kick a puppy at your flower shop or something?" she asked finally no longer able to keep quiet. It was never a good thing when he was happy after all she got kidnapped the last time he was this happy.

Smiling, he passed over the test and shook his head, "You passed but you keep making the same mistake Minako-chan. I'm giving to you another work sheet with more problems like three and eighteen, as for my mood…let's just say we'll be heading for my home soon. Thanks to Karasuma-sensei my plan is about to take action. So you might want to start packing," he said gazing over at her dolls that she had arranged in classroom order once more.

Frowning, Minako looked at him and shook her head, "What do you mean thanks to Karasuma-sensei, even if he's supposed to kill Korosensei he would never approve of someone like you. As for packing, I'll start but not to go with you. I'm going back to my classroom. If your about to execute your plan that just means I'm about to return to the people I belong with!" she said firmly.

She had seen Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei, and Bitch-sensei come through for them too much to believe they could be done in by one of his plans. Watching her quietly, G.O.D just smile at her in mild amusement, "You're not going to make this easy for me are you? Well, I supposed it be boring if you just bent to my will like Irina," he said tauntingly.

Freezing, Minako looked over at G.O.D with scrutiny eyes looking for any sign of what he just said was a lie, a cruel little taunt to gain a reaction from her. She felt her heart plummet at his next words though, "She really likes Karasuma-san doesn't she! Too bad for her that he's more about business than he is about love…he's the kind of guy who gets married late anyway," he said smiling.

Scowling, Minako stood up and glared at him, "What did you do?!" she demanded.

Laughing, he leaned back on his hands, "You give me too much credit Minako-chan! I didn't do a thing to Irina, I was just a compassionate ear who listen to all her problems and sympathized with them. Karasuma is the one who hurt her. I just helped her and connected with her, she had such a tragic childhood I could relate too," he said with a smirk.

Glaring at him, Minako reached back and grabbed a pillow and tossed it at G.O.D who batted it away easily, "Tragic my butt, the only tragic thing about your story is how you betrayed your master to his unknown fate! You lied to her, she was forced to deal with death before she should have while you leapt at the chance to kill," she snapped.

Letting his smile soften, G.O.D eyed her casually, "Maybe, or maybe I lied to you and I told Irina the truth," he told her casually.

"You haven't lied to me once," she snapped.

Letting his smile fade, G.O.D watched her carefully, "What makes you believe that?" he asked.

"You have no reason to lie to me, besides try as you might you can't hide the bitterness you feel for G.O.D number one. So what lie did you tell her?" she cried.

Watching Minako for a minute in silence, G.O.D put back on his smile, "I just dressed up my master's story. He grew up in a worst environment than her. Where she lived in a warzone for a small while with loving parents he grew up in a hell hole where everyone was an enemy. Parents would sooner sell their children than protect them. Lovers were the same as enemies, the law was owned by whoever paid the most, and the only way to be safe was to kill before you were killed," he said.

Frowning, Minako groaned, seriously she was really starting to get tired of feeling bad for the people who played a part in her family's fall. He was emotionally damaged because the one person he saw as a father never recognize him. And his master was emotionally damaged because he pretty much grew up in hell on earth…once more, evil was created not born. She missed the days when she just blindly hated, it was so much easier to blindly hate someone.

When you learned about the killer behind the mask it just got harder and you found yourself feeling a mixture of hate and guilt. Hate for the bastard who killed but guilt for feeling that hate because they're messed up so she didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could travel back in time and show them the kindness that might change their lives…she could only stay in the present.

Gazing at G.O.D with concern in her eyes, she frowned at him, "Are you going to hurt Bitch-sensei?" she asked worried.

"What's this? Worried about her, could it be all of you are close to Irina?" he asked her.

"Cut the crap you wouldn't have her unless you knew how we feel about her. Now are you going to hurt her!" she demanded from him.

Standing up, G.O.D reached into his jacket and pulled out a notepad and pen, scribbling down some things on it, he ripped it out and tossed it into her lap. Pointing at it, he smiled, "I want you to read those chapters in your science book, Japanese history book, and your English history book. Make sure you really read the science chapters and your British history chapters, because I'm testing you on all of them. It's pathetic how unaware you're of English history…your English. Your mother was born and partly raised in England!" he said not paying any attention to her pervious question.

Sighing as he left, Minako reached over for the books and frowned. She hated it when he didn't answer her…it was never good when he didn't answer you. Also who cares if she didn't know much about the history of England! She got enough of England by looking British.

She was worried though, what would happen to Bitch-sensei. Despite her background she was fragile and in so many ways still like a child. If Karasuma-sensei hurt her it would probably be a cake walk for G.O.D to manipulate her. He was rather charismatic, it was why she was always doubting everything he said secretly wondering if it he was using super-secret techniques to manipulate her!

In the end though, Minako grabbed her science textbook and started reading.

Sighing as she began her first chapter, Minako frowned, "First things first…when I see Karasuma-sensei I am so slapping him. There is such a thing as being honest but still being a gentleman! I swear men are just infuriating at times!" she snapped.

* * *

It had been three day and Bitch-sensei hadn't returned, it was just like his worst fears. They lost another member of their team. Nagisa wondered if she was leaving them forever, going back to her life before all of them. He hoped she was just sulking though because he rather have her come back and teacher them more, he found it easier to learn English from her. She taught differently from pervious teachers they had, with her they didn't memorize.

Sighing, he looked up when Kimura spoke up, "It's been three days already," he said.

Nodding Yada frowned, "I wonder if we went too far," she said mournfully.

Peering toward Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei strained his smile, "Karasuma-sensei, I understand prioritizing the mission, but can't you empathize with her a little bit?" he pleaded.

Gazing ahead, Karasuma frowned and kept looking ahead sternly, "…I have an interview with another hitman after this. I'm heading back," he said taking his leave. Pausing at the door when Chiba and Mimura called after him he looked back, "This is a mission to save the planet. Its fine for you guys to spend your time as middle school students, but…she and I are experienced professionals. Compassion is useless," he said leaving them all behind.

Leaving quickly, Karasuma made quick work to headquarters with only a slight hesitation. He believed every word he told the students. He and Irina were professionals and that was all they were, if she couldn't keep her eye on the prize then she had to be replaced. However, finding that replacement was proving itself rather difficult.

The low-class riff-raff kept finding its way in and without Lovro he was having a problem even locating any hitman, good or otherwise. It was like the supple of hitman had dwindled. He had considered calling one of the three assassin they met on the island. That Grip had been rather helpful when he came to visit Minako but he didn't know how to get ahold of any of them.

He should have gotten their numbers from Minako, how many times did have to confiscate her phone because she threatened to call one of those three to take out one of those five boys. Mostly that Seo one that she seemed to hate. Every time they stepped into the main school he had to keep an eye on her. Unlike the others she never seemed able to keep her temper in check and keep her abilities secure. Last thing she did that she should have gotten a scolding for was burst into Class A's room after hacking up the door.

Because of how she upset she was he planned on scolding her the next day, but that of course never came since she got taken.

He admire her the skill behind the attack however, her swordsmanship had increased quite a lot in the small amount of time they had been working together. All of the student's skills were becoming greater and greater with each passing day. Every day he watched them transform steadily into great assassins, sighing Karasuma shut off the engine to his car and headed in.

Now was not the time to think about the students, he needed to find Irina's replacement.

Three hours and six assassin rejects later coupled with a headache, Karasuma still found no replacement. Sighing as the latest disaster sat across him, Karasuma had to keep his tongue in check. What were those idiots doing letting in a disaster like this walk through the doors. The man who sat across from him looked like a joke, a bad joke at that.

He was an overweight slob who had amateur written across his forehead. He was completely unprofessional, he was balding but what hair he had left was dingy and dirty looking. If he had lice, it wouldn't come to a surprise to Karasuma. He was dress in a white tank top that was stained with food and bodily fluids he was sure and he had on shorts and sandals. Feeling his headache stab painful when the joke began to pick his nose, Karasuma grinded his teeth.

"Shu, shu, shu, anyone I shoot with this will die-shu. Piece of cake-shu. I wanna hurry up and get the bounty and go play pachinko-shu," said the man sprawled out easily.

He was so full of openings it was ridiculous, how in the world did someone like this even get clearance to learn of the target. Growling, Karasuma focused his gaze away from the fool and whispered to his colleague, "Have him leave…he's already a problem before working," he said.

Sensing the sleeping dragon about to burst his colleague was quick, "Understood," she said.

Watching her force the man out, Karasuma shook his head and sighed. Honestly, to have so many openings and to move like an amateur. A true hitman was always on guard, whether they were on the job or on holiday. The time Grip visited Minako he stayed on guard, whether around her or just alone he did not once let down his guard.

Where was Lovro?

He was tired of dealing with these amateurs. Feeling his phone buzz, Karasuma looked down half expecting to see one of the students names on the screen no doubt to beg him to talk to Irina. Instead he was pleasantly surprised to find Lovro's name was on display. Speak of the devil and he would come, hitting accept Karasuma frowned, "This is Karasuma. Lovro-san what have you been doing until now?!" he questioned.

There was some heavy panting on the other side of the line, furrowing his brow he felt his frown deepen could he be sick. Was that why no one could get ahold of him, _"…I was almost dead," _he answered. Lovro was attacked? _"Is this line safe?" _he questioned.

Frowning, Karasuma nodded his head, "Yes, I'm using a special bandwidth that can't be intercepted," he assured him.

Lovro gave a sigh of relief, _"Good, if I carelessly leak information on __**him**__, I'll be targeted again. I probably won't get off with just a month in a coma next time,"_ he said.

"Him?" questioned Karasuma.

"_Karasuma, wash your hands of this assassination. Or else…you'll all be in danger," _he told him.

Leaving the room, Karasuma frowned as he thought over his words, "What do you mean?" he questioned him.

"'_Hitman killing', my protégé and my business associates…one after another, they were done in by __**someone. **__His skillful method, that ability to take down experts. He's the hitman, '__**God of Death'**__. He's finally started moving," _Lovro told him his voice quiet with only a touch of fear.

"The guy you mentioned…the world's greatest hitman," muttered Karasuma.

Sighing, Lovro launched into an explanation of the God of Death, _"As you know as well, an exceptional hitman is well versed in all things. He's on a different level though. The reason no one knows his true face, is because he's an elite disguise artist. The reason he's able to locate hitmen without difficulty, is because his Intel acquiring abilities are elite. The reason competent hitmen were helplessly killed…is because his assassination technique is elite. The fierce degree of difficulty of the method which took down the hitmen…that, above all else, is proof that it was __**his**__ doing. My life probably doesn't matter anymore. I won't be able to work for a while either way,"_ he told him the fatigue in his voice evident.

Frowning, Karasuma could feel his nerves getting tested, "So, he eliminates skilled business rivals and when the opportunity arises, he goes for the kill. For the ten billion yen bounty," he said.

"_He's a man who's built a mountain of corpses that easily surpasses a thousand in number. He'll kill anyone, and use anyone. Even if it's a woman or a middle school student," _he answered.

Feeling a jab, Karasuma grimaced, "…What's the chances on getting back who he uses whole and unharmed?" he asked quietly.

At first Lovro was quiet till at last he let out a knowing sigh, _"Marie's daughter has been taken…how long?"_ he asked.

"…Close to a month, what are her odds?" he asked.

"_Better than most, especially if her body hasn't turned up in any dumpster or a ditch. I can't see why he would take her though. Knowing the God though I'm sure it's a plan to use her to get him. If I were you I would be weary of her till the God of Death as passed on. He's capable of turning someone against their own family,"_ he said wearily.

Frowning, Karasuma gazed ahead and thought of Minako for a moment. For the longest time he didn't believe she should have stayed in the class. She was the most fragile out of everyone, she was often done in by just training…but his mind was changing. Minako was proving herself. She did her best each and every day, and she had a stubborn streak a mile wide. "…He won't turn her against her family or this class, he'll only ever be her enemy. Minako is tougher than she appears," he said.

* * *

It was time for his football game! With school done he could head off to Brazil to watch the football game, he was pumped up. Letting the pigment in his face shift color Korosensei turned to his students with a smile in place, "Please call me if there is any activity from Irina-sensei. Sensei must go to Brazil to watch a football game," he said with a growing smile, clutched in his tentacle a ball.

Watching him zooming off Kayano raised an eyebrow, "Was Korosensei that into football? He did say he would watch today's match no matter what a while ago, but still," she said.

Rolling his eyes, Sugino sighed, "He's a typical once-a-year casual fan. He's normally a baseball guy," he said waving it off, shutting the window in the process.

Frowning, Megu peered over to Yada, "I wonder if Bitch-sensei's alright," she questioned aloud.

Sighing, Yada gazed down dejected, "I can't reach her cell, either," she told her.

Crossing his arms, Chiba peered around cautiously, "You don't think…she wouldn't leave because of this, right?" he asked.

At that moment a new individual enter the room with a carefree smile, sliding into the classroom like he belong and was just coming back after taking a bathroom break. Walking through the students, the flower vendor shook his head with his bouquet in his arms, "That won't happen. She still has things to do here," he said confidently.

Laughing, Hinata smile and nodded at him, "Right! All in all, it's fun when she's here," she said calmly.

Heading toward the podium at the front of the class, the flower vendor continued, "Yes, you all have built quite the bond with her. I determined that from an initial investigation. All I need to do, is take advantage of that," he said placing down the flowers. It was like a switch had been flipped, the moment he set the flowers down they all felt a jolt of realization.

…he didn't belong.

Gazing out at all the shocked little faces, flower vendor changed to G.O.D, it was time to put his plan into effect and show. Looking around the room he gazed at all their visibly shocked appearances, "I, am the hitman known as the 'God of Death'," he told them gently. Beaming at them all, he straighten up, "Starting now, I would like to give you all a lesson," he said casually.

None of them spoke a word, they just gazed at him the shock of his sudden appearance still affecting many of them, and the few who got over it watched him apprehensively. Keeping on his calm smile, G.O.D pulled out a small crocus flower out of his sleeve, "Through their beauty, flowers can drown out a person's cautiousness. It opens up a person's heart," he said gazing at the fragile little thing.

Then without looking he spoke to Nagisa, "Nagisa-kun, like in the way I explained to you guys," he told him before catching the small ding that Ritsu got his mail. "But, the original purpose for which the flower evolved beautiful and fragrantly, Ritsu-san, display the image I sent you," he said waiting till the picture pulled up he heard many of the girl gasp. Which was to be expected, after all from their point of view he had their precious sensei tried up and looking as if she was in a dreadful state.

It wouldn't be long before they would find out she betrayed them all.

"Is to lure insects," he said finishing his earlier comment.

"Bitch-sensei!" cried many.

Smiling, G.O.D reached back and picked up chalk before he began to draw a quick outline of Irina, "I'll make it short. If you would like to protect her life, by no means inform your teacher, all of you will come to the location I direct you too," he said getting right down to business. Once he got the outline done he drew lines across it to divide her up, "If you don't want to come, you don't have to come. In that event, I will send her to you guys, after I divide her up to spread her out equally to you all," he told them casually.

Picking up the eraser from behind him he began to get rid of the image, "And the next 'flower' will probably be one of you guys," he said watching his words sink in.

He particularly like Nagisa-kun's expression, he could see the boy believed his words and he was worried about what he was making him feel. Another expression he enjoyed was Karma, the nervous twitch of his lip and the rage in his eyes. Pulling his eyes away from those two, he almost chuckled when Terasaka aka Doggie started walking toward him with Muramatsu and Yoshida backing him up.

"Hey, hey, nii-chan, you've been blabbing on about some self-serving crap, but we don't really have any obligation to help that tyrannical bitch. And you're even threatening to hurt us, but if you tried it that teacher, Karasuma, and that octopus wouldn't let that slide. And most importantly…didn't you think you might be beaten to a pulp by us here, Mr. Kidnapper?" he questioned in quiet fury.

Looking down, G.O.D chuckled, Terasaka was just like Minako always described to him back when he was her friendly flower vendor, "You're incorrect, Terasaka-kun. All of that is wrong," he said before peering up with a mocking look in his eye, "You guys like her more than you think. Even if you talked it out, you probably couldn't even think of abandoning her. However…if you want to keep pretending you don't care about her have a talk with Karma-kun and he'll tell you who else I have. I'm sure that will bring you to my doorstep," he said cryptically.

He could practically see the red-head about to burst a blood vessel.

Then last but not least he hit his bouquet scattering the flowers everywhere, "And, it's impossible for humans to reap the God of Death," he said taking his leave. Darting out of the room he only left a trail of flower petals and the location he wanted them to go to before leave them to their debates.

At first they didn't move after he left, but when they did the first thing they did was hunt down the bouquet from three days ago. Karma had them rip it apart telling them all it had been too well of a coincidence for him to come when both Korosensei and Karasuma were gone. Just as he suspected they found something inside.

Growling, Maehara marched across the room and grabbed a broom, "The bouquet from three days ago, so he had a bug in it," he snapped. Then with one swing he shattered it, "Damn it! He used this to spy on our situation and aimed for Bitch-sensei to act alone," he cried furious.

"He knew that Korosensei was going to Brazil, and that Karasuma-sensei left for work…so he fearlessly barged in here alone," said Isogai frowning.

Peering around cautious, Hinano looked downward, "But, you know~ I didn't think of him as a bad enough guy to be called the 'God of Death'. Do you think he could end up being a nice guy?" she asked her tone more hopeful, she didn't sound convinced by her words.

Standing up, Karma smiled through his anger, "Isn't amazing, because he made you think **that way.** Before him, everyone probably think that way. Until that moment just before he kills you that is," he said clenching his fist.

"What did he mean you know who else he has Karma?" asked Terasaka frowning.

Looking up, Karma scowled, "…He has Minako," he said quietly.

"What?!" cried Rio alarmed.

"Think back, you walk to her house occasionally. Doesn't he seem familiar," he said tersely.

Frowning, Rio scowled as she thought back before her eyes widen, "That stupid overly friendly flower vendor who knew my hair was a dye job…he's been watching her all that time. She would talk to him about her day, he's was using her to get to know us! " she said collapsing in her chair.

Frowning, Hinano brow furrowed and she bit her lip, "He kidnapped Minako-chan and now he's kidnapped Bitch-sensei," she muttered.

Frowning, Kimura picked up the map before flipping it on its back where instructions were written out, "By six pm tonight…please have all the class members come to this map location. Your teachers and parents are a given…but the moment you notify any outsiders, your Bitch-sensei's life will be gone…so that's how it is," he said reading out lout.

Scowling, Chiba sighed heavily, "So it's the same as those times with Takaoka and Shiro. His goal is probably to use us as hostages and lure Korosensei out," he said.

Punching the wall, Sugino glared down helplessly, "Damn it! All the troublesome guys always come after us first! Now they're even abducting one of our own just to screw with Korosensei. We have families who worry about us! Minako's father has put up a reward for three million for her safe return, doesn't that mean anything to that bastard!" he shouted.

"You think that matters to them? We're in the best position to earn a lot of money. It's obvious we'd be targeted. And it makes sense for the world's great hitman or what to do just that. He's so drunk off his own success so what does he care if our mommies and daddies cry over us," said Hazama in cold honestly, it was a fact no matter how much it sickened or angered them.

There was a pause as they all let that sink in, it was the absolute truth but it didn't make it any easier to hear or swallow.

No longer able to stand the silence, Terasaka looked over to Isogai, "This? Are we using it?" he asked nodding toward the uniform.

"The super gym clothes, huh?" said Isogai.

Grabbing her tie to loosen it, Rio gave a nervous smile, "Didn't we decide to use these to protect someone? If we don't wear it now, then when?" she said.

Chuckling nervously as he slid off his jacket, Okajima smiled, "Well…even if it's that bitch, we do owe her for a bunch of stuff. Plus I think it's time we rescue the queen from the dragon, which by the way she's really living up to her title, but we can't tease her and Karma about their budding romance unless they're both around you know," he said.

Growling Terasaka clutching his uniform, "I don't know if he's the best hitman or whatever, but we're not letting him get his way that easily!" he declared.

Nodding in agreement they all dispersed ready to get ready for the upcoming battle, by the end of it though they would get their bitch back and they would get their classmate back. The God of Death messed with the wrong class. As long as they worked together anything was possible!

* * *

Ah they were just as adorable as when he watched them through Minako's hidden camera necklace, Terasaka especially! Minako's little nicknamed really did fit him, he bared his fangs the moment he sensed trouble just like a dog would. There was no doubt in his mind though, the children were coming at him ready to fight and get back their friend and their teacher.

It was just like Minako-chan told him, they were going to fight him tooth and nail.

However, unlike what she believed they would not come out on top. The one who would win would be him; he would kill Korosensei, get the bounty, and return home with Minako as his pupil. He had peace of mind imagining how it would all go. He just had one last thing to do before he went back to prepare Minako and Irina for the plan.

Spotting him out of the corner of his eyes, G.O.D smiled and switched over to Mr. Flower Vendor, dropping some gerberas to the ground he went back to moving a heavy vase pretending to struggle under the weight of the ceramic vase, "Heave ho, this is heavy," he muttered quietly to himself hearing Karasuma pause behind him.

He listened as he crouched down to pick up the flowers, he was such a gentleman it was just too bad he was such a jerk with women. He needed to learn how to deal with them, "Your merchandise might get stepped on," said Karasuma breaking his thoughts.

Turning toward him, Mr. Flower Vendor gazed at the flowers in his hand and smiled, "Ah! Thank you!" he said smiling. Examining him with his eyes, he almost chuckled. This man was a juggernaut! "As a sign of gratitude, please, take one," he said passing over one of the gerbera.

Karasuma gazed at the flower carefully, a frown touching his lips as he stared it down, "…This is a flower I've seen recently," he told him.

A truth because there had been a couple of those in the bouquet he made for the kiddies, "It's a gerbera. It's a rather delicate flower. You're probably the type to prefer flowers that bloom, robustly in the wild, but…a flower you carry, will soon wilt unless you give it water," he told him. He would think he was talking about the flower and to an extent he was. However, if Karasuma wanted to go on with life he needed to learn how to treat women. He was good about treating a female coworker the same as a male, but there were times when you should be gentle.

There were ways to go about rejecting someone's feelings.

Looking down at the flower rather perplexed, Karasuma tucked the flower into his briefcase and bowed his head, "Thank you. I'll do my best to keep it alive," he said taking his leave.

Letting him pass, G.O.D resurface and smiled, he could feel his superhuman abilities though his skin but he had nothing to worry about. Karasuma wasn't on his level. Maybe he should add him to the bouquet as well and make it nice and beautiful for Korosensei!

* * *

Tossing her rubber ball against the door Minako caught it when it bounce back and repeated this process over and over and over. Hearing a loud familiar shriek, she threw it extra hard and caught it on the bounce the moment she came charging in. "Damn it brat! Stop tossing that damn ball already your giving me a headache!" cried none other than Bitch-sensei.

Gazing at the woman momentarily, Minako sighed and tossing the ball right passed her letting it slammed against the wall once more only this time Bitch-sensei batted it away, "Will you just play with your dolls. At least when you do that your quiet," she said casting an eye to her classroom set up before looking over at her family dolls before finally landing on Asano and his dad.

"…Go home," said Minako.

Grimacing, Bitch-sensei crossed her arms, "I am home," she said quietly.

It had been like this since G.O.D show Minako to Bitch-sensei. Before he did it though he made sure to threaten Minako, telling her if she let it slip that he was lying about his past he would kill Bitch-sensei. She wouldn't let that happen, she liked Bitch-sensei and she knew she was going through some things right now. She grew up so fast do to her upbringing. It was practically certain that she would make mistakes. Working with jerk-face just so happened to be one of those mistakes, he twisted his lies and made her fall for him.

Maybe not romantically of course, but she fell for what he offered her. A chance to cut her emotional ties so she could go back to her life before them. That wasn't the life for her though, she belonged with them not with him. He would get rid of her first chance he got. He was actually talked about it with Minako during her lessons, never anything certain but he muttered something under his breath.

So while she couldn't give her anything, she was still going to try and get Bitch-sensei away from G.O.D safely. It was the least she could do after all the woman did for her. She played her proxy for her plan and even helped her start learning new languages. She told her about her experiences and helped all of them when they really needed it.

She wouldn't just sit by and watch Bitch-sensei get wooed and sucker-punched by a jerk, "Bitch-sensei…go home, then when you get home kick Karasuma-sensei where the sun don't shine and tell him to pick up a manual on how to treat a lady right. But never the less…GO HOME!" cried Minako.

At that, Irina gave her a dirty look before storming out slamming and locking the door behind her, preventing her escape. Groaning, Minako fell back into her covers and kicked her feet against the mattress. Damnit! Climbing out of bed she stomped over to her dolls and snatched up Gakushū, Karma, Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei, the chairman, and G.O.D number one. Tossing them all on her bed, she sat down cross legged and arranged them all in an arch, it was time for a summit.

Grabbing her water bottle she took a swing from it and cleared her throat before she began, _"Ah, Minako-chan! Ready for another conference! So how is it going with Irina-sensei?_" she questioned as Korosensei, it was a little awkward trying to do his voice.

"_It's obviously not going well you octopus. Otherwise she would probably stop doing this weird brainstorming session…or whatever this is,"_ said Karma.

"_Just call it what it is, her descent into madness. I always knew it was coming of course…just didn't expect that descent to involve me as a doll,"_ said the chairman.

"_I blame myself, I should have sent you away back to the main school like I wanted to," _said Karasuma-sensei.

"_How would have that stopped him from taking her? He was obviously after her as well as, um, Korosensei was it, anyway everything has been a little to well-planned out for him to want her on a whim. This was premeditate. If you would have sent her back you would have just guarantee her capture all the more, at least with her time spent with you she got enough skill to come close to escape,"_ said Gakushū.

"_As much as it pains me to agree with number one, I find I have too. G.O.D obviously feels he and Minako have some kind of connection. He holds the death of her mother and sister in high regard because they represent the moment in his life when he went from little bumbling assistant to true blue assassin. Minako looks like the first girl he killed on his own and resembles the first assassin he took down, she's a walking reminder of what he's accomplished. I don't know why he wants the ego boost but he wants it. If you threw her back to the main school she would have no way to defend herself,"_ said Karma.

"_As much fun it is to hear you evaluate a damaged man Akabane-san without a college education or degree in psychology mind you, I think we're getting off topic. Now, Minako, I think you just need to wait for the class. Irina-sensei is obviously vulnerable and the God of Death is much more adept in manipulate someone than you are," _said the chairman.

Sighing, Minako scowled and glared at the chairman, "You're annoying even when I'm you…but your right or I'm right. I don't know anymore. Point is, I have to wait for the others, because I can't really talk to her in fear he'll outright kill her…stupid Karasuma-sensei…I mean it when I see you again and we're not in danger I'm slapping you," she said turning her glare to Karasuma-sensei.

Eventually though her eyes found G.O.D number one, "…Why do you never talk?" she questioned.

"_You don't know him, you have nothing to go on Minako-chan. This is how you're coping with your kidnapping it's not your imagination at play. Well it is your imagination, but you're not creating your simply giving us life to help yourself cope,"_ she answered as Korosensei.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "If you say so," she muttered to herself only to jump when the door open.

Coming in but without his usual load, G.O.D glanced at her crowd and sighed, "I really wish you would stop talking to your dolls and making them talk back. It's not healthy," he said.

Frowning, Minako gave him a 'Are you kidding me' look, "Oh and what would you call a man who kidnaps a girl because she reminds him of his first hit job as the fake G.O.D?" she asked him annoyed.

"I'm not answering that," he said amused.

Sighing, Minako rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. No matter what anyone says…I do awesome impressions of my little council of five…I would say six but he never talks. Korosensei says it's because I don't know him personally…but whatever," she said reaching over to flick G.O.D number one in the face.

"I should have never shown you his picture," said G.O.D number two annoyed.

Ignoring that, Minako gazed at G.O.D with a bored expression, "So…what's my test grade?" she asked with a shrug. It was time for her lessons after all, along with lunch and whatever taunting news he had about her class today.

"You got A's, but let's not talk test today. See today we're going to end it all," he said.

Eyeing him for a moment Minako jumped off her bed and glared, "I am not drinking the cool-aid! I do not believe there is a higher power waiting for us if we travel to the afterlife on a full moon…which by the way we no longer have!" she cried.

Rolling his eyes, G.O.D shook his head, "Now, now crazy, I'm an assassin not a cultist. I mean this is mine and your last day in Japan. All the pieces on in place and it's time for the plan to come together, you and Irina will be the bait to draw in the rest of your brat pack," he said with a smile.

Watching him quietly, Minako frowned, "You're not going to win," she said confidently.

"My percentage of complete success says otherwise," he told her.

Sitting in silence, Minako shrugged, "You have to fall sometime, apparently it'll be today so before we go I have something I want to tell you and I don't want you to back talk or make any smart quip. It was hard enough coming to this conclusion but…it's the only way I can move on," she said quickly.

She thought long and hard on all of this. What he did was awful but not unforgivable, clinging to her hate wouldn't make her feel better nor would it right the wrongs he created. Fact was, her twin the other half of her was gone and it was his fault along with the death of her mother. When she often found herself thinking about him in her room back when she had no idea who he was she felt hate.

A bubbling black pit of hate, she thought no matter what it would always stay.

Now that she knew him though, it was hard to hate him and she didn't really want to hate him. She still didn't know if any of what he said was true but she was going to choose to believe it. Call her stupid, wishful, or brainwashed but she found solace with what he told her. It brought her to this small measure of peace so she was choosing to believe it.

Gazing at G.O.D who was thankfully quiet she took a deep breath and told him, "It probably doesn't mean a thing to you but it means everything to me…I forgive you. What you did is awful and horrible but I still forgive you because I don't want to be ruled by my sister's death for the rest of my life. Being down here with you has made me realize all the things I should have done and enjoyed, but it always felt like half of my mind has been stuck in the muck of depression and I'm sick of it. So I forgive you for killing Usagi and for killing mama," she said her voice never wavering.

Getting nothing at first she was surprise when G.O.D pulled out something from his pocket, a necklace that had small charm that looked like something from Precure if she was being honest. A small plastic charm white charm that surrounded a plastic looking diamond, "You're that confident in your friends huh. That you're already saying your goodbyes, I suppose I should response to that then. I was going to save this for when we returned to my home but I'll make a wager with you Minako-chan. If I win, you give this back to me and I do just as I intended. If you win, you take this home with you," he said tossing it over to her.

Catching it, Minako looked down at the necklace with a frown, "What is it?" she asked.

Smiling he pulled out a needle and headed toward her making her immediately back away, a short struggle later Minako was unconscious with whatever was in the needle now in her blood stream. Taking the necklace from her clenched hand, G.O.D put the necklace on her with a smile, "It's my gift to you, what you choose to do with it is up to you," he said before throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

They arrived early to do recon and what they found wasn't quite what they were expecting. A warehouse out in the woods just a bit away from town. It was actually smaller than the other two near it, still that was the building the God told them to come to so they had Itona 3 up in the air checking everything out. Eyeing it from their hiding place, Maehara frowned, "So it's that building, huh?" he said gazing at it like it was the evil step-mother in a fairytale.

Catching Itona 3, Itona announced the results of his recon aloud, "I made a round from the sky, but I didn't see any signs of people in the area or the roof," he announced.

Pulling down her binoculars, Rinka frowned, "With a building that size, even if he had underlings there would only be a few, right?" she questioned.

Nodding, Fuwa put in her two cents as well, "Also, the fact that there was a need to put a bug in the bouquet, conversely thinking, that means there's a good chance that he didn't know about us in detail before that," she said.

"…He's had Minako though," said Kayano worried.

"Minako wouldn't tell that guy my natural hair color, let alone anything about us. He's the reason she no longer has a twin or a mother. She didn't tell him a damn thing," said Rio firmly.

Nodding, Isogai looked around, "Listen up, guys, we have these super gym clothes…and your individual weapons which you've developed in order to kill Korosensei. No matter how well-informed the enemy is…it's impossible that he knows everything about us. That's our advantage. We'll act like we obediently came to be caught…then, we'll look for an opening to find and rescue Bitch-sensei and Minako-chan. Then, we'll all escape together!" he said laying out the plan.

Pulling out her phone and gazing down, Hara smiled nervously, "Ritsu, if we're not back by twelve, tell Korosensei about the situation," she told her.

"Understood. Everyone, please be careful," she told them all.

Gazing around, Isogai gave a grim smile, "Let's go!" he said.

Running they all headed into the building and once inside they spread out covering the area to make sure they couldn't be caught all at once. No sooner did they get into position though, they all jumped when the doors slammed and G.O.D's voice echoed through the room, "You're all here, right? Then, I'll close the door," he said happily.

Peering around, Karma smiled as he gazed into a camera, "Hmm, so you're aware of our movements after all. You're more of a peeping tom than a God of Death, aren't you?" he asked tauntingly.

Laughing easily, G.O.D gazed at the screen, "Everyone's here and wearing cool clothes huh? Are you planning to go a round if there's an opportunity?" he asked amused. They were pretty cocky!

Frowning, Megu looked toward one of the camera, "We kept our promise to all come here, right? If you just return Bitch-sensei and Minako-chan we can end this," she reasoned.

Chuckling, G.O.D looked down at his table, "Megu-chan…I never said I was going to give Minako-chan back," he said before turning off the mic. "Mm hmm, mm hmm, they're spread all over the room with no openings. Well done!" he said before hitting down.

At once they all felt their stomachs drop when the floor plummet under there, "Wha-What?!" cried Sugino shocked.

"The, the whole room is…lowering?!" cried Nagisa shocked.

Looking around it wasn't long before all heads turned toward a lone figure. The God of Death stood on the other side of bars with a cheery smile, winking at them he gave a two finger salute, "Capture complete. That was unexpected, right?" he asked amused. Talking fast he continued on, "The entire room is an elevator style prison. It's something I made just for you guys…you wouldn't believe how expensive it was. It was worth it though, there are unexpected risk in capturing you one by one. Capturing you all at once like this is the quickest way," he said.

Walking up to the bars, Yada's eyes widen, "The 'God of Death'…a-and Bitch-sensei and Minako-chan," she cried.

Bitch-sensei was tried up by the door with her hands above her head, she looked a little battered but otherwise she looked alright. She was just completely out of it though, didn't even move when they cried out to her and said her name.

Minako however was tied up in a corner and she was chained to the wall by her neck and she had definite seen better days that's for sure. Her hair was a mess and she was dressed in a black and blue hoodie with black sweat pants, thick socks with no shoes. Her skin was a good deal paler and a couple of bruises and cuts could be seen on her face and on her neck peeking out from under the metal collar, and what appeared to be a black collar with a bell. The most noticeable thing on her though was a metal contraption that rendered her mute.

Behind the God's back though she kept pointing to Bitch-sensei and shaking her head, her eyes seeming to plead with them to get her message. She only stopped when the God headed toward Bitch-sensei and grabbed her head, "I'm sure you've guessed it, but I'm going to have you all be hostages to lure that octopus," he said.

While he spoke though a few members of the class began to beat on the walls, "Don't worry, if he comes quietly, I won't kill anyone," said God amused.

"Damn it, let us out!" yelled Terasaka.

Walking over to the bars, Megu watched God carefully glancing once in a while over to Minako who was back to pointing to Bitch-sensei and shaking her head no. "Really? You don't plan on killing Bitch-sensei or Minako-chan for now either?" she asked.

Smiling at her, he nodded, "The more hostages, the better. In order to draw him into the hunting ground with certainty…depending on the situation I'll need to have plenty of warnings. Depending on the flow of negotiations. I want to have around thirty people alive that I **can kill **if necessary**,**" he told her cheerfully.

Coming forward with a rather uncharacteristic look of fright on his face, Okajima grimaced, "But, you won't kill us for now, right? For real, right?" he asked panicked.

"Yes," answered G.O.D lightly.

"If we tried to oppose you…you won't get mad and try to kill us?" he asked once more.

Watching Okajima carefully from behind G.O.D, Minako frowned, seriously what was his deal he wasn't a scaredy cat. He was all for the thrill of danger! He was always ready to jump head first into some stupid scheme even if it meant he might get in trouble or hurt. Hell the day she was taken he half-jokingly told her she should where a maid costume and seduce Takebayashi-kun into making a car bomb to put in the chairman's car. Told her he would lure the driver out for her and they could destroy it before the chairman left for home.

…she seriously considered it.

So him acting this this was a little strange, peering out she found lots of her fellow classmates banging on the walls and it hit her. He wasn't scare he was buying them time. They were looking for a way out! How though? It would be impossible for them to punch their way out of that room, then she hit it again Takebayashi-kun, maybe he had a bomb on him.

They clearly came here for a fight, their brand-new outfits were a testament to that.

"I won't. I know you're a kid, but aren't you being too scared?" he asked amused.

The moment he said that though, Okajima grinned, "Nope, I feel a little better now," he said.

Behind him Mimura shouted out for Takebayashi, "Here Takebayashi-kun! It made a hollow sound!" he cried pounding on the wall with a wrench, it was a distinct sound that indeed told them it was hollow, looking over at a rather calm G.O.D Minako wondered if he did that on purpose. Maybe he wanted them to fight back, he's ego was big enough for him to want to battle for sport.

The moment Takebayashi place his bomb Okuda hurled a small ball to the ground and it exploded filling the room with smoke better than her little homemade egg smoke bombs. Okuda really was amazing, she did better than her. Her praise for Okuda was quickly blown away, quite literally, when an explosion ripped through the room.

Such a lovely flash, how long had it been since she saw something like that. She hadn't even been able to look at a lighter's flame! It was so beautiful and she wasn't the only one excited by the bomb that had just been set off. Feeling chill run through the air as her friends escaped, Minako looked over and recoiled in fear when G.O.D gazed on ecstatic, it was like she feared. He wanted them to escape, "Nice. Now we're talking!" he said happily. He was doing that scary flashing thing too.

It was just something he seemed to do when he tapped into what she called the G.O.D force, his face was flashing showing some evil skull. It was probably her imagination of course, but it was just something that she saw when he tapped into his evil. Heading for the door he paused and looked over to her, "By the time they get here her sedative will be wearing out, let's see if your good at charades huh?! If you are able to tell them she no longer on our side I'll make you something sweet for the ride home!" he said his dark smirk in place, then he blew out of the room in a blur.

Going out to hunt her friends down like they were game. Meanwhile she was here with Bitch-sensei unable to vocally tell her friends she had been turned. Damn it! She wasn't good at charades and that bastard knew that because she told him once when she talked to him back when he was a friendly flower vendor…damn it. Reaching over to grab the chain Minako pulled, she couldn't let them walk into his trap she just couldn't let it happen! Not when she could do something about it.

It wasn't long before G.O.D's voice was echoing through the basement, "Can you hear me, everyone of Class E? You all are in a closed underground space. All exits connecting to the outside are electronically locked," he told them.

'I didn't know that…man I wouldn't have gotten out of that door that one time anyway, good thing I chose the vent,' thought Minako.

"The only key to unlock them…is an iris recognition with my eyes. In other words, in order for you guys to leave this place…you're only option is to defeat me and make me open the doors," he told his tone quite smug. He was so full of himself! "The truth is, I was happy that you guys escaped using Takebayashi-kun's explosive. Taking on this many trained hitman at once…you don't get a chance like that too often. Not to mention what little Minako-chan spoke of you all was nothing but praise, she has the utmost confidence in all of you. So it's just a waste to simply use you all as hostages. This will be a warm-up before the unknown big fish. All of you…will be my opponents to boost my skill," he told them all, he was trying to psych them out.

"I have high hopes. Come kill me however you'd like…bye" he said happily.

* * *

"I have high hopes. Come kill me however you'd like…bye" he said happily.

The god of death was trying to psych them out. Gazing coolly at the camera, Karma frowned while he listened to the others begin to get unnerved. He wouldn't though, this guy wasn't an idiot. He knew his best chance at getting Korosensei was to keep them alive.

"It's like…it's a game," said Rinka.

Frowning, Isogai turned to everyone, "If he wants a game then let's make it a challenging one. We'll determined roles and divide into three groups. Even if we all stick together we won't be able to move well within this small area. Team A is battle, it'll consisted of Karma-kun, Hinata-chan, Kimura-kun, Yoshida-kun, Muramatsu-kun, Maehara-kun, Chiba-kun, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, and myself. Other than Kayano, our communication link, everyone is a battle member. The God of Death, and possibly underlings might be around. We'll aggressively search for them, and if we find them, we'll strike in one go. If Teams B and C meet with the enemy contact team A immediately. As we head over to help, we'll aim for a pincer attack," he commanded.

At once his team assemble around him and he launched toward team two, "Team B is rescue. It'll consisted of Kataoka-chan as command, with Sugino-kun, Hinano-chan, Rio-chan, Yada-chan, Rinka-chan, Kanzaki-chan, Mimura-kun, and Okajima-kun. I'm worried about Bitch-sensei being unconscious, plus Minako seems to be trying to tell us something is wrong with her too. I don't want the enemy to be able to use either of them as hostages. Kataoka and Sugino will defend as you guys go save her," he said, once he was done they all moved toward each other.

Turning to the last team they came together out of process of elimination, Isogai smiled, "Team C is intel collection, using Terasaka as a shield, each member will use their abilities to do recon and search for an escape route. If you find a surveillance camera, destroy it immediately. And Ritsu, I'll trust you to ensure smooth communication between teams," said Isogai pulling out his phone.

What he found was not a usually helpful Ritsu however, in her place was a dirty Ritsu who was freely picking her nose with a sticker on her cheek reading hacked, "I don't feel like it. You can't go against the God of Death anyway," she said annoyed. Watching her, they all wore disbelief on their faces, "My battery will drain if I work," she said laying in a filthy room filled with garbage and laundry as she watched some romance movie.

Gazing on stunned, Takebayashi pulled out his phone, "There's no reception in this building. It's probably easier to hack the mobile Ritsu compared to her actual terminal, but…to hijack her in this short amount of time!" he said stunned.

It would seem an exceptional hitman, is well versed in all things.

Sighing Fuwa pulled out her phone, "We can still communicate with the transceiver app. Let's just play by ear," she said pushing them forward.

Nodding, Isogai pulled up his hood with many others following his lead, "Don't forget to stay alert! Disperse!" he cried.

With that all three teams part each with their missions in mind. Keeping eyes out, they all headed deeper into the maze of the building smashing cameras along the way. It was time to put their skills to use and use them like they promised. They would use these abilities that they gained to rescue their teacher and classmate, while taking down the assassin known as the God of Death!

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	43. Forty-Three

**Hello one and all, first to Guest and Red of Dawn, I totally have a reunion in mind that I think you'll love! Then thank you for reviewing along with marvelalala! I enjoyed hearing your thoughts and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Oh and to those who haven't yet I have a poll up about our two lover boys, vote on who your rooting for! **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Team A walked through the halls their footsteps making faint sounds as they traveled. They had been walking for close to fifteen to twenty minutes and they have yet to run into someone. There was no sign of anyone, God or otherwise. Although they were a bit worried to find small spots of blood once in a while in various parts of the compound.

"I hate to say it, but I think this might be Minako's blood," said Chiba.

"That or the sicko likes to drag people down here and hunt them like the creep he is," said Yoshida.

Frowning Nagisa eyed the wall where they found the small speckle of blood. It probably was Minako-chan's, she had all those bruises and cuts along her face and neck. Who knew what else was under her clothes. She had been with the God of Death for nearly a month she was sure to have tried to escape and that would no doubt earn her punishment. She looked alright though, there was nothing strange about the way she moved.

"We can worry about all of that after we get out of here," said Karma firmly.

Nodding, Isogai peered around a corner and spoke to them, "Karma's right, for now we need to focus. I'm sure the 'God of Death' will come at us with a surprise attack," said Isogai.

Nodding in agreement, Maehara followed behind Isogai closely, "Hitmen aren't good with frontal assaults. Based on our experience, we have the advantage by outnumbering him. We'll avoid the surprise attack and drag him into a battle. If we all attack him at once with this. We can force him unconscious!" he said dragging out his taser while Kimura and Muramatsu followed his league.

Then as if he was waiting for the right timing, they heard footsteps coming their way. Gazing down the hall, Nagisa jumped when the God's shadow marched toward them. He looked like the slender man, and when he appeared it was no better. He stood in front of them clearly but it was as if he was shrouded in shadows, was this his God of Death aura?

It caused such an unsettling feeling in him, as if his blood was running backward. Every hair on the back of his neck was raised and he felt chills. To cause such a reaction with an entrance alone, "Why? He's openly coming from the front?" said Kayano fearfully.

Feeling his fear paralyze him momentarily, Nagisa openly gaped at the God of Death. His figure…he couldn't see it. There was no trace of the friendly flower shop guy from before. He could even manipulate his atmosphere freely. So this was what it meant to be a master assassin that other assassin's feared. Soon his concentration on the man was broken when two of their own charged ahead like a bull that had seen red.

"You dumbass!" cried Muramatsu.

"Just coming out like it's nothing!" yelled Yoshida taking the lead.

It happened in a flash they leaped for the god but seemed to pass through him, but before they could even think about illusions he quickly showed he was very much real when he slammed his elbows down. Quick hits to the back of the skull had both of them motionless on the floor, "The very first thing I polished after becoming a hitman," said the God, his voice chilling.

Then in a flash he appeared in front of Kimura and what appeared to be a tap, sent him flying into the wall before he bounce off like a bouncy ball, "Was my frontal assault skill," he told them quietly. Examining Kimura's conscious form for a moment he turned back toward them, "As a hitman this skill is unnecessary 99% of the time, but…without this you miss out on killing the remaining 1% of your targets," he said facing them fully. Then through the shadows came two eyes and a dangerous smile, "If you aspire to be the world's best hitman…it's a required skill," he said rushing toward Isogai and Maehara, no doubt to take them out as well.

Or so they thought, with another flash he glided past both boys faster than anything Karasuma-sensei every showed and hit his true target. Hooking her around the middle, G.O.D listen to the sound of crunching bones as Kayano coughed up spit from the force, "Oops, did I break your ribs? As expected girls are brittle. I can't be too rough with the other hostages now," he said cruelly.

Watching Kayano fall, Nagisa felt rage. The same kind of rage he felt back when Takaoda destroyed the antidote however this time he wouldn't lose it. He was just going to take care of this "Everyone, get back! I'll do it," he declared walking forward his gazed locked and his knife drawn. His anger was pounded each time Kayano hacked yet he moved calmly ahead.

Watching him, Maehara, Chiba, Isogai, and Karma gazed at him nervously. To have to use Nagisa so early in the game and to have to him use his trump card. Up top he mentioned using it if pushed even brought a real knife just in case, but to use it so soon just seemed rushed. However what option did they have left? Swallowing the lumps in their throats they gazed from Nagisa to the God, in retaliation for the God possibly knowing the technique he was even prepared to go for the kill.

When the God defended he would create an opening and they would pounce.

Seeing Nagisa's resolve, Karma smiled easily and reached for his taser together with Chiba, they would attack when Nagisa struck.

Gazing over to Kayano, he was relieved when she gave him the okay sigh. It looked like she was alright and more than likely the cracking sound wasn't her ribs like the God thought. Rather it was probably just the sound of the frame bending under his kick taking most of the impact for her. The God arrogantly believed it was the sound of her ribs cracking and he would no doubt think he was agitated because of it. He would think he had the upper hand.

The reality is, he was mad.

Just instead of letting that anger rule him like last time he would have it mask his blood lust, mask it to let him attack and get revenge for everyone. With his own two hands…

It was at that his thoughts were shattered, moving quickly the god was upon him and he clapped his hand right in front of Nagisa blowing away his anger, his bloodlust, and his very thoughts. He was paralyzed and with him that way the God vanished. Looking around, Karma paused when he felt him at his back it would seem this was impossible. Turning with a grim smile he felt a small strike to the back of his skull and his lights were out.

Standing stunned, Nagisa watched all his friends fall till it was only him and the God. Grinning, the God looked down at him, "'Clap stunner', the one Lovro and you use is a simple 'Neodamashi'. This skill had another level to it. There's a wavelength for the human consciousness…the closer that wave gets to its 'peak' the more sensitive you become against a stimulus. The moment your opponent's consciousness is at its most sensitive 'peak'. You hit them with the strongest 'peak' soundwave. That shock is on a whole other level from simply scaring someone for an instant. For a while, your nerves become paralyzed and you're unable to move," he explain to him calmly.

Falling to his knees, Nagisa listen to his explanation and could feel the pain of defeat. The pain of realization of how outclassed they were, how painfully ignorant they were. They thought they stood a chance and here he took out what was supposed to be their strongest in a mere minute. This was the 'highest' level of assassin.

Watching Nagisa slump over like a placid doll, G.O.D clichéd his tongue as the young boy twitched like he was experiencing a seizure. He was happy at least that it was effective. It had been some time since he used that skill, it was rare his targets fought back, "Well, I guess this is all they have. Now then, which skill should I test out on the next team?" he questioned himself gazing at the unconscious children that surrounded him.

Chuckling, he reached up and scratched his head, "I should probably be more careful with the next lot, Minako-chan is not going to be happy with me as it is. I'll be no doubt getting the silent treatment from her, oh well, she knows the rules of hide and seek. If you don't hide, you're punished," he said.

* * *

Gazing down at her phone, Hara grimaced, "This is bad. I was listening to the mic we gave Yoshida, and looks like team A was totally annihilated," she said shocking them all.

Gapping, Terasaka fumed, "What?! We only dispersed a minute ago!" he barked.

"Technically twenty-one minutes, and fifty-eight seconds ago," muttered Itona.

"Shut up!" griped Terasaka.

Sighing, Hazama pulled at her hood, "Looks like his strength is no joke. The battle-capable Team A was the foundation of our plan. There's no chance of winning with just Team C," she said realistically.

Hitting his chest, Terasaka growled, "Don't be stupid, me and Itona have even more battle power than Team A, you guys relax and get ready," he yelled firmly.

"Don't put me in the same category as you," said Itona before swiftly dodging Terasaka's fist of fury.

Giving an uneasy smile, Fuwa forced a laugh, "Yeah Terasaka, Minako's back and if she finds out about you trying to put her precious Itona-kun in danger she'll whoop your butt!" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Spitting into the corner, Terasaka glared, "Like I'm scared of the prissy princess!" he snapped.

"I've recorded every instant you were mean to Itona just for this moment," said Hazama with an evil smirk in place.

Freezing momentarily, Terasaka cleared his throat, "L-Like I said, I'm not scared of the prissy princess," he said his voice not as strong this time around.

Sighing, Takebayashi shook his head and threw them back on subject, "Putting aside whether or not Minako will kick doggie's butt, Terasaka, something about this building is strange," he told him. Watching Itona's back as he surveyed the wall with Itona No. 4, "We're searching the inner parts for clues on how to escape but, on the other side of a wall with no door…there's a ridiculously large cave," he told him.

Gazing ahead nervously, Fuwa voice her thoughts, "It's hard to think that he would set up something so huge for us," she reason, "Maybe…this might be a trap to kill Korosensei," she told them.

Frowning nervously, Terasaka peered over his shoulder cautiously. This God guy, it seems he mastered every skill out there. What else could this guy do?! What was he capable of?

* * *

She had to do something! If she could cut herself or something she could write out a message in blood but there was nothing sharp near her, her nails were no good, and she couldn't get to her teeth thanks to this stupid as metal thing! Damn it! She was smarter than this! Glancing over to Bitch-sensei she could hear her rousing a bit, running toward her Minako scowled under her metal clasp and came to a decision, she would knock out Bitch-sensei.

Bitch-sensei wasn't well right now, she was upset and brainwashed so she would do what needed to be done and knock her out for real. Before she even got close to her though the chain stopped short, damn it, that jackass knew her well! Damn it! He got to know her during this time together, he predicted she would do this. Ugh, this is what you get when you live with an assassin for the past…how long had she been down here?

Well, she knew him pretty well too. He was weaker with his left side and it took him longer to react when you attacked him from the left. He disliked green beans, he was knowledgeable in flowers, he liked to read, and he didn't have a face. G.O.D also liked music. He listened to pop music when he cleaned is weapons, classical when he was working, and jazz when he relaxed. G.O.D also had issues with G.O.D number one, he was full of himself and liked to talk, and…none of this could help her. So why was she thinking about it. She needed to figure out how to warn everyone.

Looking around, Minako eyed the wall before her eyes widen. Oh! Why didn't she think about this before she could smash her nose and write with that blood! One good smash would do it, if people made their nose bleed through picking them this should be easy. Walking toward the wall she didn't even get close when a shock pulsed through her painfully.

Her nerves lite up like they were on fire and tears came to her eyes. Collapsing to the floor, Minako sobbed and a small voice hit her eardrums. She almost forgot about the mic in her ear, _"I can still see you Minako-chan and you can find a way to tell them about Irina without injuring yourself. Try it again and I'll increase the voltage enough to knock you out and you know I'll do it. Before you think about it though remember that your heart doesn't work as well as others and you're more prone to death by shock then others. But if you insist on being a martyr then I'll kill you and then when one of your friends touches this collar I'll light them up and kill them too,"_ he threaten before clicking off.

Clenching her fist, Minako laid still as the pain slowly ebbed away and quietly lamented her extreme dislike for the God of Death. Damn it how, how could she warn them she needed to find a way to spell out a message to them to warn them! Was she really going to have to rely on charades to warn them, there had to be another way!

Shoving her hands into her front pocket she pulled out her doll of Karma and Gakushū along with G.O.D number two along with the weaponized yo-yo she nicked. Passing the yo-yo back and forth she shoved it back into her pocket. The wire wouldn't let her spell a message unfortunately, it was like a lot like a retractable tape measure. Turning back to G.O.D number two doll she sighed. Maybe if she used his doll one of them would get her message. Stuffing the other two back in her pocket, she clenched G.O.D and waited. This had to work, it just had to.

* * *

Team B was outside the door they were sure had Bitch-sensei and Minako behind it. Examining the door carefully, Megu sighed, "This door probably lead to the room where they're captured. We could probably bust the lock open with Takebayashi's explosives," she told them.

Frowning, Okajima kept an eye out nervously, "What do we do? It looks like Team A's in trouble, so maybe us guys should-" he started only to get cut off.

"Don't panic. That's just what he wants," said Megu calmly.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "There's no change in the fact that we win if we defeat the 'God of Death'. He'll come attack us from somewhere eventually…that's when we turn the tables on him," she told him backing up to let Mimura take her place.

"…But, how do we do that without Team A?" he asked his worry showing.

Peering back, Megu held up one of Takebayashi's explosions, "These explosives are no good against humans, but they're plenty useful as traps or threats," she told him firmly. She didn't stop there though, pulling out some bullets she tossed them up and down, "Also, these Okuda-san-made, tear gas bullets, just hitting a persona near the face seems like it'll cause panic," she said while Rinka lock and loaded.

Smiling a little, Sugino pulled out his taser, "Alright, this is plenty for battle measures," he said confidently. Relaxing as the explosion went off he felt some tension leave him, "He probably thinks he's playing around with some small fish after letting them loose in a fish tank, but let's teach him that those small fish are piranhas," he said.

With that said Megu kicked the door open and charged in with the others, looking around for enemies she gazed over and found Bitch-sensei quickly and with two other she headed toward her while the others went to Minako and surveyed the room. "Bitch-sensei!" cried Megu.

At once Okajima reached up and cut away her rope, "Alright, we've secured target number one, and Rio's got number two…as soon as she blows the chain," he said glancing over to the far end.

Catching Bitch-sensei together with Yada, Megu looked her over, "She's not opening her eyes, but…she's breathing," she told them all.

Meanwhile, while those three freed Bitch-sensei, Rio together with Rinka and Mimura hurried to help Minako from her binds. The moment she caught sight of them though she went back to her frantic actions, "Hold on Minako let me get you free then we can…um talk…first the chain then that," said Rio eyeing the metal contraption around Minako's mouth.

Watching Rio place something against what kept her chained to the wall, Minako turned away to Mimura and Rinka and showed them her God doll before pointing to Bitch-sensei desperation in her eyes. Frowning at that, Rinka eyed the doll then Bitch-sensei, "Ignoring the obvious question of why you have a doll of him, what about him and Bitch-sensei," she asked.

Frowning Mimura grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her forward till the chain was taunt and once Rio was away he hit a button on his phone and a small explosion freed Minako from the wall, "Did he do something to Bitch-sensei?" he asked quickly.

At that Minako nodded quickly and began to twist her hand. Then she stopped pointed to the doll did the twist with her hand before pointing to Bitch-sensei. Frowning as she watch this, Rio took a stab in the dark, "What did he do, did he poison her or something?" she asked taking up Minako's other side earning another no.

Turning toward them once they joined up, Megu listened for a moment before her frown deepen, "Alright, let's first regroup with Terasaka and Team C for now. You guys keep trying to figure out what Minako knows, we can't stop and let someone figure out how to get that off. We need to keep moving. When we get to C, we'll work together and while we go to save Team A…when the 'God of Death' shows up, we'll blow him away!" she demanded turning front once Sugino had Bitch-sensei.

"While we protect Bitch-sensei and Sugino…Okajima-kun and Mimura-kun will be our forward, and I'll take the rear guard! With one person as an enemy, we can still do this, no problem!" she said.

Grimacing, Minako peered over and narrowed her eyes when Bitch-sensei moved a little on Sugino's back, there was no time to warn them. She would just had to risk attack, maybe she could at least stop Bitch-sensei before there was too many casualties. Backing away from everyone she tried to blend into the background and let them move. She would take Bitch-sensei by surprise.

Watching everyone start toward the exit she could actually hear G.O.D whispering into her ear and she wasn't sure if it was actually him or just her mind doing him, _'Good girl, you know you must keep your guard because she's been with the enemy. They should have treated you with the same regard but alas, they're children,'_ he whispered.

Shivering, Minako scowled because she was only doing this because she knew. If she was on the other side she would have been just like them. Relieved to see Bitch-sensei unharmed, ready to be rescued just like a princess who was captured by the Evil King.

While she inner monologue, Bitch-sensei took down Megu and Sugino before she could even blink, as the fell Minako felt guilt but she couldn't do anything. If she attacked Bitch-sensei right out they would have stopped her. She would have just caused confusion and made it easier. Then she felt fear, Bitch-sensei while seen as a bit of a joke was still a full fledge assassin.

Still she was the only one who could react in time to at least save a few from the darts.

Grasping the chain around her neck Minako frowned, it was just long enough to act as a whip, let's hope the difference in weight wouldn't be too drastic. Standing tall, Bitch-sensei stood before the others peering down at Sugino and Megu, "I was asleep for about six months. I even forgot my true self," she whispered before smirking, "I opened my eyes, thanks to him. Now, let me put you to sleep, boys and girls," she said.

"Bitch-sensei?" said Yada shocked.

"Are you serious?" said Hinano sounding heartbroken.

Shrugging, Bitch-sensei smiled, "Instead of continuing an assassination with you guys where I see no chances of success. I'll join forces with a guy that has higher chances. Sorry, but he told me to shut his business rivals up," she said lifting up the gun

Before she got to point her dart gun though, Minako swung her chain. It noisily flung through the air and gave Bitch-sensei plenty of time to evade. Jumping to the side, she turned with a glare and Minako heard Rio cry her name. She didn't look at her though, instead she kept her eyes trained on Bitch-sensei giving her the same look she had been giving her the whole time she had been here. Frowning, Bitch-sensei eyed Minako with distain, "He said you could try and tell them about me…" she barked before a cruel smirk touched her, "He said nothing about fighting me," she added mockingly.

At once Minako felt the pain from before hit her. Screaming against the metal band she withered as a shock stronger than last ripped through her. Once it was over she crashed into the floor and found her body could no longer listen to her commands. She couldn't even wiggle a finger, "Minako!" cried Rio shocked. Watching Bitch-sensei for a moment, she grimaced, "Bitch-sensei I didn't think of you as that type of person," she said shaking her head.

Smirking, Bitch-sensei watched her smugly, "Well, I am. What type of person did you think I was?" she asked mockingly.

Frowning, Rio paused, "Eh…well…selfish…weak against desires…without a man around your whole body explodes and dies from lust. Ah, I guess you are this type of person," she said, obviously trying to give a rise from Bitch-sensei. No doubt to see if she was still in there.

Watching from the floor, Minako let out a sigh of relief when she took the bait, "Don't add scary settings!" she barked at Rio. Even if G.O.D had her under his thumb part of her was still in there, just stuck behind a three inch thick skull.

"H-Hey Bitch-sensei, it's a shock that you've become the God of Death's underling but," he trailed off while Minako let out a loud snort at underling. She wished she was an underling. He at least treated his underlings with some respect, she was more like a dog to him. And not in the affectionate way of her and Terasaka, he saw Bitch-sensei as nothing but a pet he would get rid of when he was bored.

Ignoring her snort, Mimura continued Okajima's sentence, "Uhh…are you planning to take us on by yourself? I mean, we are training every day," he said.

Nodding Okajima crossed his arms, "With this sensei alone…" started Okajima.

"You don't think this'll even be a fight?" Mimura asked.

Whining, Minako wanted to bang her head against the floor was she the only one who looked past Bitch-sensei's idiot form? True she played a splendid idiot and really got you to believe that she was in fact a helpless fool but that was her technique. Plus she was working with G.O.D they couldn't trust her right now, they couldn't trust anything she did!

Giggling, Bitch-sensei smirked as she tapped into her own assassin aura, "I wonder about that. Now then, I'll give you your final lesson you brats," she said spooking them all.

Well at least they could sense danger. Taking a step forward, Bitch-sensei immediately howled in pain, "Ah oww!" she cried falling to her knees, "Guh…I stepped on a rock with my bare foot…" she whined.

Gazing at her with bewildered expressions, Yada and Mimura shared looks and sighed. Seeing them step forward Minako let out an immediate noise of protest. Sighing, Mimura gave her a look, "Oh come on Minako-chan we can't lea-" was all Mimura got out before Bitch-sensei got him and Yada.

Their eyes were glazed and glassy the moment she hit them, but before they hit the floor Bitch-sensei launched herself at Okajima and Rio. Collapsing against them she used the opportunity to dart them, then with her foot she kicked up the sheet G.O.D cover with her with over Kanzaki and Rinka then through the sheet she got them as well.

Each of them gazed on in shock, "Th-That's no f…" was all Okajima could get out.

Falling with tears in her eyes, Yada whimpered, "Acting like you were weak…we were worried about you for a se…" she said before she too could no long go on.

Tossing away her dart gun, Bitch-sensei sighed, "You didn't experience this kind of movement in your training did you?" she asked knowingly. Gazing down at them all, she frowned, "Listen, my little chickadees. Even if you receive quality training, if you can't produce results, it doesn't mean a thing," she scolded them all.

"Regardless of the method, I produce results on this field, and you guys didn't. It's a gap in experience. Understand that there's a difference in the numbers of battlefields we've stepped on," she said as they all fell around her.

Watching her, Minako took a moment to appreciate her beauty. Not her looks, but rather the confidence she had in herself and her skills. She really was a top quality assassin, she used what most would consider a weakness and turned it to a strength.

Turning her gaze to her fallen classmate, Minako frowned. She had to learn the hard way that appearances were deceiving and it seem now she was sharing that lesson with them. They all learned the hard way it would seem. She just wished she could have warned them better, if she wasn't such an idiot she could have warned them!

Before she could beat herself up though or before Bitch-sensei would divulge in her victory, G.O.D appeared behind Bitch-sensei, "What's this, they lost against you alone?" he asked, sounding disappointed as he gazed at her classmates.

No doubt he wanted to beat the crap out of her friends.

Letting her smile dim, Bitch-sensei gazed at everyone, "It was like you said. There's no merit in joining forces with these kids," she said.

At those words, G.O.D let a large grin stretch across her face, "Exactly. Our worlds our different. While these children were breathing clean air…we've been living this whole time breathing mist of blood," he said, beating the idea in her head that she didn't belong, but she did! She belong with them. It was this guy who she didn't belong with!

Peering over to Minako he frowned, "I told you, you could only communicate with them Minako-chan not attack Irina or hurt yourself. I'm very disappointed in you, it seems one of the first things we'll be working on is communication," he told her before sighing. Peering down at her friends, he shook his head, "At any rate, this wasn't enough. I was excited about them having a little more battles, techniques, and other preparations…" he said before hearing the clumsy footsteps outside the room.

While perfectly capable of surprising the average person, they had a long way to go before they could sneak up on him of all people. Darting out the door he cut off the final group, "I'm disappointed," he said gazing upon all of them. No longer enjoying their jumpy movements. They proved themselves quite unworthy of himself, Minako it seemed just talked them up.

Gazing out at them all, he looked at the screen of his tablet to see the unconscious forms of the second group and frowned, "The other teams have all been captured. That's enough. You all aren't enough to be my sparring partners," he told them firmly. It seemed they were in need of some more training before they could even consider going up against him toe to toe.

"What will you do?" he asked threateningly.

"Will you obediently be captured? Or will you challenge me to a hopeless fight with those members unsuited for battle?" he asked them all mockingly.

Clenching his teeth, Terasaka glared at the God of Death with frustration and anger. He would not be bullied by this guy! He would not let anyone else fall, if it took his life he would protect Team C, "Bring it!" he said furious. Widening his stance Terasaka fumed, "Let's go Itona! Me and you are gonna beat him down!" he barked.

Pausing, Itona frowned as he thought about this. This had to be one of the moments Korosensei was talking about back on that pile of girly magazines. Back when he had the tentacles this guy would have been close to a joke, but he no longer that them. This was a moment where it was smarter to surrender, if they fought it would end badly for them. Reaching for Terasaka's shoulder he shook his head, "We're surrendering. He's probably on a different level. We'll only sustain damage if we fight," he said calmly.

Looking surprised, Terasaka's pervious anger deflated as he watched Itona rise his hands in surrender, "Itona," he muttered surprise.

Frowning, Itona kept a blank face, "Its fine if we lose today. We'll wait for the right chance until we win someday," he told him

The next couple of minutes was filled with Bitch-sensei collaring and shackling each student while G.O.D watched tending to Minako. Keeping his guard up, G.O.D frowned as he gazed at even paler skin, and when he removed the metal contraption he found her lips were beginning to turn blue along with her nail beds. Checking her pulse he frowned, "Why couldn't you be a good girl? Your heart is a little irregular," he muttered his tone back to how he normally talked to her.

Glaring at him, Minako frowned, "Let them go, you know you can do whatever plan you have for Korosensei with just me!" she snapped.

Smiling, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two syringes one was filled with what looked like blood and the other a pale amber, "This is some concentrated red blood cells to help you get more oxygen flowing through and this is something that will relax you and help get your heart back on track," he told her before grabbing her arm and injecting both in.

At once Minako could feel a wave pass though her, he gave her morphine. She knew this feeling all too well considering the few times she went hospitals other than hers. They always treated her like she was having a heart attack till Izaya arrived and explained everything. After that she got treated right and sent to her hospital.

"Are you going to shackle me as well?" she said her words slurring slightly.

Chuckling he shook his head, "No I mixed in a little something extra with your morphine that will render you pretty much useless," he said patting her head before leaving her to go survey Bitch-sensei. Watching her shackle Fuwa he smiled, "Unlike your cell earlier escape is impossible here," he said his voice icy once again, then he reached up and waved his hand and some of his animosity disappeared.

Smiling warmly, his tone reached warm and kind but from the shoulders down he still felt hostile. How in the world was he able to do that, "That's enough practice. You can just be hostages now," he said as if they were playing a game together. Then again, it probably was a game to him.

Sighing, as she was shackled, Hinano pouted, "Ha-ah. I'm so sad, being betrayed by Bitch-sensei," she said mournfully.

At that Bitch-sensei just gave a humph and continued on with her task. Peering out, Minako eyes sought out Karma. She hadn't seen him in forever, G.O.D was never able to get a good picture of him during his surveillance so he was really the only one she hadn't seen since her capture. At once she found him and she felt her heart thump a little extra hard, especially when gold met blue. Smiling slightly, Karma pulled his gaze from her and toward G.O.D, "I don't know what method you're thinking of using to kill Korosensei, but will things go as planned?" he questioned.

Looking over, G.O.D kept on his him but let out a questioning hum.

Continuing on, Karma kept his tone even and light, "We'll you weren't able to deal any considerable damage to any of us. Because you didn't have intel on our super gym clothes. This mistake in calculation…if it was against Korosensei instead of us, you would've been killed immediately by a counter attack," he told him.

Reaching through the bars, G.O.D pointed to Karma, "So, what are the results? You guys are in there, right?" he said annoying Karma. "It's natural to lack intel. Even more so for that monster…no one knows what kind of abilities he's hiding. No matter how much information I lack, I produce results. That's what the world's best hitman is," he said confidently.

His words hit everyone as they had to bow their heads to that truth, Minako scowled, she would not let him bully them and make them think they were failure. Pushing herself up she leaned heavily against the wall and glared, "You can get the smug tone out of your voice you haven't won yet and your not going too," snapped Minako pulling everyone out of their mini depression.

Feeling all eyes turn to her, G.O.D was the last to face her. Sighing he shook his head and gazed at her with his mocking little smile, "Minako, Minako, Minako, I know you have confidence in your friends but as you just saw I demolished them all in a very short amount of time at that! You've lost," he said.

Smirking, Minako shook her head, "I already told you, my class will defeat you," she said firmly.

Turning to her, he pointed, "Your class-" he started before she cut him off.

"Not all members of my class are present!" she snapped.

Frowning, G.O.D peered over as if searching for an escapee but he found all students accounted for each of them watching his exchange with Minako curious, "If you're talking about Ritsu then you should know I already hacked her," he said smoothly his voice showing nothing.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "You're an idiot; a class is composed of two elements. There's the students," she said waving toward her classmates, "Then there's the teachers, you spun your lies and trapped Bitch-sensei but you've yet to defeat or turn Karasuma-sensei or Korosensei. You've at least come further than other assassins in defeating us, but till you get our other teachers you haven't defeated Class E. You're just second best…but your use to that now aren't you," she taunted him.

Watching his brow furrow slightly, Minako kept on her smile despite a small stab of guilt she felt at using that against him. He saw her as someone he could confide in, but if she wanted to keep her loved ones safe she had to do something. Finally G.O.D sighed and smiled, "Trying to use a psychological attack, good girl it almost worked. If not for that guilty look in your eye," he said.

Then he turned away with a smile, "Now that you mention him though, next is Karasuma-sensei. I'll lure him out and use him as a hostage," he said.

"Never gonna happen," said Minako calmly while everyone else jumped at his proclamation.

Ignoring her he continued, "If it's him…I'm sure he'll be a better sparring opponent than you guys," he said happily.

Snorting, Minako slumped back down to her spot of the floor, "I hope you like concussions," she said.

Still trying to ignore her, G.O.D continued, "Also, there's a lot of merit in capturing him. I guess this'll be the end of the preparations for my plan," he said calmly.

"Your plan of ultimate failure," she snorted.

Sighing, G.O.D turned to her, "Minako, you are ruining the mood. If you continue this back talk I'm rendering you mute again," he said warningly.

Frowning, Minako closed her mouth but flipped him off all the same.

Watching this back and forth between Minako and the God of Death, Terasaka scowled and turned toward Itona. He didn't know how to deal with that unholy sight but he could get an answer about Itona's easy surrender, "…Hey, Itona," he muttered catching his attention, "Surrendering so easily…that was completely different from the battle crazy person you used to be," he told him.

Frowning, a look of reflection touched Itona, "…Back then, I was a lone hitman," he said quietly.

Walking over toward the bars were Minako sat in silence her eyes drifting close, Karma crouched down and frowned, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Opening her eyes, Minako turned and forced herself to sit up, "I'm good…just…morphine hits me a little hard…I think he used…a high dose," she told him quietly.

Nodding, he stood up and glanced toward the various screens that were on the far wall and smiled when he noticed two figures pop up on screen. "God of Death-san, take a looked at your monitor. Looks like you made another mistake in calculations," he said amused.

Frowning, G.O.D turned his head and gazed at the screen mildly surprise, "How did he know?" he asked actually confused.

Watching the screen, Itona finished up what he was saying, "Now…I'm a student of Class E, this is what that octopus said, 'If there is a wall which students cannot climb…this it is the teacher's turn.'," he told him quietly.

"Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei!" cried many of the students.

"Wasn't Korosensei in Brazil…?" questioned Terasaka.

Gazing at the screen, Minako raised an eyebrow, "…Is Korosensei a dog…" she asked confused.

Letting out a hum, G.O.D smiled and pulled out his tablet, "They got me. My plans are a huge mess now. Oh well, we'll go with plan sixteen, Irina. Frist, I'll have you use the elevator to come to the designated location," he said pressing something on the screen.

Smiling, Bitch-sensei nodded, "Right, so it's my turn," she said happily.

Watching them head out, Minako scowled, "Watch out and make sure your pretty face doesn't get ruined…oh wait that's right, that's not your pretty face," she said sarcastically.

Smiling easily, he headed out but not without answering her, "Actually this is my pretty face, but thanks for your concern Minako-chan! It really warms my heart," he said shackling Irina on his way out with one hand and waving with the other.

"Ugh he's always got something to say," she snapped annoyed.

"This is really bad Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei don't know Bitch-sensei is a traitor," said Maehara.

Frowning, Hara peered around, "Maybe Korosensei will hear us if we yell it," she said hopeful.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "No, G.O.D has no doubt made this room sound proof. So that'll be a no go, we just have to hope for the best now," said Minako.

"…G-O-D, you gave your kidnapper a nickname! That's the first step toward Stockholm Syndrome," snapped Rio glaring.

"How rude…G.O.D is not a nickname, its God of Death just in acronym form. It got tiresome calling him by his title because it is a mouthful and there is no way I'm calling him God or Death. His ego is already too big for his fat head and it would just be confusing to call him, of," she snapped annoyed.

"What's his plan?" asked Megu.

Frowning, Minako shrugged, "No idea, he just told me I was going to be bait as well as Bitch-sensei. That's all I knew, I was to be bait and unwillingly lure you into a trap. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you in time," she told Megu remorsefully.

Smiling, Megu shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'm just happy to see you're alright," she said.

Standing up again, Minako looked over when Karma moved back in front of her, "What did he mean when he told Megu he never said he was going to give you back?" he said.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned and looked down upset, "All the world's governments put my life up, they said he could have the bounty and me if he kills Korosensei. So if Korosensei gets killed I'll never see any of you again. Because he's taking me to his home and training me to be his assistant, apparently I'm just the right amount of useful to him. I'm skilled enough to be an asset but not skilled enough to be a threat to him," she said sighing.

"They made you a prize?!" yelled Rio infuriated.

"Yep…you would think I get used to it considering my own father did it but, no it still freaking stings," she said with her own annoyance.

Scowling, Rinka shook her head, "They can't sell out another human, maybe he was lying because why would he want you and I mean no offense when I say that," she told her.

"It's not a lie he gave me a recording of the meeting; the Americans, our people, and the French were very quick to give me up. Some other European countries weren't sold on it but China eventually convinced them that the life of one teenage girl in the hands of a madman was nothing compared to the world. Once they caved everyone else who hadn't spoken quickly gave the thumbs up. As for your other comment no offense taken…as for why, it's complicated," she said softly.

"He's not taking you," said Karma calmly.

Peering back at him, Minako smiled, "I don't really get much of a choice Karma-kun," she told him.

Smirking, he shook his head, "If you think any of us are letting you leave the country with a psychopath your sorely mistaken. I came to rescue you and I intend to do that," he said boldly. She could feel her heart turning to putty, he really was an awesome guy. Before anymore could happen though Karma was shoved out of the way by none other than Okajima.

"Hey, we all came to save you so if you thinking about kissing your rescuer you should kiss all of us! It was a group effort after all," he told her before swiftly getting a kick to the face by an annoyed Karma.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "Sure if we all get out I'll give everyone a kiss," she said jokingly.

"I want my on the cheek…I rather not get kicked in the face by Karma. I got a reputation of pretty boy to uphold," said Maehara grinning.

"I want tongue," said Rio grinning.

"I just want to touch your legs," said Itona from the back.

Glaring back, Karma fumed, "Only I get to sexually harass Minako!" he snapped earning some laughs. They all could feeling their spirits rising, that is still a familiar scream from above sounded, "God damn it," said Karma the moment a familiar octopus fell out of a flap in the ceiling that quickly closed.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "…Crap baskets," she groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile up top, Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei gazed around the building when suddenly her and another appear rising up, "Irina-sensei!" yelled Korosensei concerned.

"Irina!" cried Karasuma shocked.

Gazing at the blonde momentarily, Karasuma let his eyes drift toward the man behind her who was holding a gun and was surprised. It was that flower vendor, "You…the flower shop guy from before! You're behind all this?!" he exclaimed shocked.

Smiling easily, G.O.D nodded, "Yes. You never asked, about the name 'God of Death'," he said easily.

Gazing at the man uneasy, Korosensei peered around nervously, "…Are the students somewhere in here as well?" he asked.

Laughing, G.O.D gave another nod, "Yes they are, Korosensei. As long as you die, I won't kill this girl here or the students," he said lightly.

Watching the God of Death, Karasuma frowned grimly. This guy's bloodlust was topnotch, he couldn't read him at all. He had no idea what he was scheming, so this was the world's greatest hitman. Watching Karasuma check him out, G.O.D broke the silence and his concentration by tossing Irina to his feet, "She and all the students, save Minako-chan, have explosives attacked to their necks. I can detonate them at my signal," he told him lightly.

Hearing Irina let out a small moan, Karasuma bent down to check on her while Korosensei turned to the G.O.D his nerves still looking pretty rattled. Watching him, the God had to wonder what exactly he did to make this monster sweat. Peering at Irina momentarily, Korosensei turned to him, "…That's quite coercive of you. Did you think I'd die quietly from a mere threat with hostages?" he asked.

Smiling bigger, G.O.D cocked his head, "Hmm, I wonder," he said.

Peering around, Korosensei's smile turned grim, he didn't sense any other enemies in the area so as long as he kept an eye on the guns he would be alright. Those where his thoughts till a bullet hit a tentacle, "What?" he cried surprise looking down. Judging by the trajectory, he looked back and found a tiny gun raised out of Irina's cuff, "Irina? Why?" he questioned.

She just smirked and winked at him before pressing a button on a small remote, at that the floor dropped out from underneath him. Korosensei could feel his stomach plummet, he was unable to fly immediately. He needed to grab hold of the edges to get out. Before he could even do it however he had to pull back when bullets fired where his tentacle would go, damn he could see his tentacles and shoot them! His skill had increased.

Watching the monster fall, G.O.D smiled, he couldn't just do Mach 20 from the get-go. At best from the start he did 600 km an hour for the first meter. Which was just fine for him, he had the ability to shoot someone though two passing shinkansen. He had kinetic vision.

He could see the initial movement of the clinging tentacles going at 700 km an hour, and shoot them down with live rounds at Mach 2! Setting up a pit for this guy's assassination, would be impossible by all common sense…but! If you have the skills, you can change all common sense of assassination!

Falling down the pit, Korosensei slammed down hard onto the floor and found all the students around him looking as shocked as him. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all!

Watching the trap close, G.O.D sighed, "That was quick. It didn't get to where I use the students as hostages. With this settled it's a done deal. Let's go say our goodbyes," he told Irina lightly. Heading down the stairs he could hear Karasuma following after him and he didn't mind. Opening up he walked in and began to talk to the monster, "Do you like it, Korosensei? This is the place you'll meet your end," he said lightly.

Looking around, Korosensei looked over everyone, "Everyone…where is this?" he questioned.

Smiling, G.O.D looked around their prison, "This is a floodway built by this country to counter flooding, I secretly connected it to my hideout," he said.

"You are so getting fined," said Minako sarcastically.

Peering over, Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei gasped, "Minako-chan!" they yelled.

"Yo," said Minako dully giving them a two finger salute.

Peering over to Minako, G.O.D smiled, "I doubt they'll fine me when this just saved the world," he said lightly. Then he switched back to his description, "If I give the order from the control room aboveground, 200 tons of water will flow in here every second from a nearby river," he told them.

Frowning, Minako looked over and gasped, there was nothing to let the class out. He was going to kill her classmates along with Korosensei! "That fearful water pressure will steal you freedom, and push you against the study anti-sensei cage, and you'll be cut up into little pieces of jelly," he said happily.

"Along with killing and drowning everyone else!" barked Minako.

Looking startled by her announcement, Karasuma turned to G.O.D "You plan to kill the students too?!" he exclaimed.

Smiling easily, G.O.D nodded, "Obviously. I can't wait now," he told him like it was nothing, "Jamming him in there together with the students was part of my plan too. If he tries to get violent and escape, the weak little children would get involved," he said lightly.

Turning to Irina, Karasuma glared, "Irina! Knowing that you still…" he cried.

Looking off with a slightly hesitant expression, Irina swallowed down her protest, "…I took action prioritizing results. Just like you wanted, right?" she asked with an edge of bitterness in her voice.

When she said that, it looked like Karasuma-sensei had been slapped in the face. Yeah, she was really going to have to get this story because it looked like Karasuma just got served. She was still slapping him too! He was the main reason G.O.D plan was going so well! "Nurufufufu," laughed Korosensei drawing attention back to him. "Indeed this is that troublesome anti-sensei material but…my body has finally overcome this," he said strongly.

Watching him amused, G.O.D crossed his arms over his chest, "Really?" he asked, his tone dripping with disbelief.

Crossing his tentacles in an X over his chest, Korosensei began to strain his veins visibly throbbing, "I will show you for the first time…" he said his skin flushing red, "My special bodily instrument!" he yelled, what happen next left everyone sorely disappointed and Minako furious. He began to lick the bars of the cage. Okay granted she didn't know he had a tongue but still! Did he think this was some kind of joke or something!

Gazing on, Kimura gapped with many others, "Well…this really is the first time we've seen Korosensei's tongue but!" he cried looking lost between shock, worried, angered, and he didn't know what else he was feeling.

Keeping on licking, Korosensei explained the significant of his tongue, "I created this tongue by coating it with digestive fluids. I can melt a cage like this in just _half a day,_" he said as if that was impressive, which it wasn't! Half a day would be too late.

"That's too slow!" yelled Sugaya.

Shaking with fury Minako stomped forward and with a well-placed kick through the bars her clothed foot buried itself into Korosensei face. It was like kicking a plushy bouncy ball and he rolled backwards, "You dumbass! This is serious, he intends to kill everyone and if that's not good enough for you, your life is in the balance as well!" she barked. She was so pissed off right now, then she felt a painful stab in her chest.

Sinking to the floor as pain clouded her, she clutched her chest and could hear a few people yell out her name worried, Korosensei include who had zoomed back to the cage about ready to reach out and touch her when two bullet flew over her shoulder toward him. Jumping back so they harmlessly hit the floor, G.O.D sighed, "Irina get Minako if you would and Minako calm down. You've overtaxed your body today and you don't need any more excitement. As for you Korosensei, I'll just say this, but if you keep it up with that licking, I'll set off everyone's collar," he said before watching Irina and Minako.

Minako was going pale once more and her skin getting rather clammy. The blue in her lips had been retreating was coming back. It would seem he needed to give her a stronger dose and forced her to relax, she really was such a troublesome little pupil. Sighing when Minako slapped away Irina's hands, she grabbed the bars threading her arms through them stubbornly.

Frowning he shook his head, "Minako-chan stop being a pain. I need to get a move on, I don't know what other abilities Korosensei is hiding. So let go and allow Irina help you, we're going to occupy the control room and let the water flow in," he said annoyance tinging his voice.

Gripping the bars tighter, Minako glared, "I'm a member of Class E! They're fate is mine!" she yelled stubbornly.

"Your fate belongs to me now and you'll do as I say," he said coldly.

Shaking her head, Minako glared, "I rather die than be affiliated with you! I love Class E and I'm not leaving them for anyone! Not because the Chairman demands it, not because Karasuma-sensei thinks I don't belong, and not for anyone! I'M STAYING!" she shouted.

Frowning, he turned away, "Change of plans then, Irina you put the brat to bed and then come join me once you got her out of harm's way," he said. Before he got two steps toward the door though Karasuma reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Looking over, G.O.D smiled, "What's with this hand? Is the Japanese government going to stop my assassination?" he asked amused. Getting no answer he went on, "I admit it's a bit violent, but…are you going to tell me to let the greatest chance to save the world slip by?" he asked him amused.

Still getting nothing he leaned over to stare right at Karasuma's poker face, "To begin with, Karasuma-sensei, I was planning to defeat you and add you to the hostages. You can't stop me with your skills," he said confidently.

Standing still Karasuma thought back to a moment when he asked his superior about a moment just like this so long ago. He got no answer except one that said he should choose depending on the situation meaning they wanted him to take all the blame whichever way it went. If he let him go he would be blamed for allowing the children to die. But if he stop him and no one came close to killing the target again, he would be blamed for destroying the world.

…still he knew his answer.

Punching the God of Death he made him skid across the room, "…I'll convey the Japanese government's opinion to you," he said reaching up to loosen his tie, "These twenty-eight lives…weigh heavier than the earth. If you still plan to kill them too I will stop you," he said firmly.

"Karasuma-sensei!" they all yelled out joyfully, save for Minako who was having trouble catching her breath at the moment.

Tossing away his jacket, Karasuma-sensei watched G.O.D carefully but spoke to Irina, "I'll say this, Irina. Being a pro isn't something so carefree," he said. Then he spoke to G.O.D, "What will you do, God of Death? This plan to also kill the students by drowning, if you'll continue with it, I'll defeat you right here," he said firmly.

Eyeing Karasuma, a sly smiled worked its way onto G.O.D's face, it seemed Karasuma had less openings than he originally thought. One top of that he was armed. If he stopped to kill him his plan would fall apart and there was no way he would entrust it to Irina. He saw that flash of consciousness surface, if she was left alone to finish the plan she would succumb to her feelings. In this situation, he should prioritize the assassination of the target!

With that in mind he darted leaving Karasuma behind.

Growling Karasuma-sensei rushed after. He was planning to head to the control room to release the water, well he wouldn't allow it.

"Karasuma-sensei! Switch your transceiver on!" Korosensei yelled after him.

Watching him leave, Bitch-sensei reached up and pulled off her collar, "Humph, trying to defeat him. How reckless," she said before turning toward all of them. "It's true that Karasuma's inhuman too, but…_he's_ beyond that. He even caught this octopus no problem," she said.

"Bitch-sensei," said Yada.

Scowling, Maehara glared, "So you knew that guy was planning to kill us too?" he snapped.

"Why…we thought you were our friend?" cried Hinata.

Watching her keep quiet, Karma smiled, "You were scared, right?" he asked Bitch-sensei. "You, who always said pro this, pro that, you started to forget your hitman's intuition from the la~x school life. So you want to kill us and make a point. 'I'm a coldhearted hitman~'," he mocked infuriating her.

Tossing her collar to the cage, she glared, "You don't know anything about me. It never crossed my mind! That I could live my life in a normal world like this! Having fun with kids that are like my little brothers and sisters, worrying about love, that's not right. That sort of dazzling world isn't my world," she said her voice growing weaker.

Watching her, Minako frowned, "As usual you're wrong," she said sighing.

Turning to her, Irina frowned, "What would you know?!" she snapped.

Looking up with a glare, Minako fumed, "I would know better than anyone! In case you've forgotten my mama was an assassin and she lived the same life as you but she chose to leave your world for this one. She had children who she adored, she worried about love, and she lived life free from bloodshed because she chose that life for herself. G.O.D is right about one thing Irina…you don't belong, but it's his world you don't belong to. You belong to our world. You want it more than anyone and that itself means you belong in our world. He wants to be an assassin, so he's flourished in it. But as long as you want this world you're no good as an assassin and that isn't a stab at your skills. You have your skills, we've witness them. But if you don't want to continue you're going sabotage yourself and then you'll die," she told her trying to keep her voice steady. Taking a deep breath she said her final words, "And as I've said before…you don't come back from death," she said firmly.

Gazing down at her, Bitch-sensei said nothing at first but suddenly her eyes widen as if she was listening to someone. Minako knew who she was listening to, too. G.O.D gave her a comlink as well as Minako when he started all of this. Watching her when she reached for the gun hidden in her cleavage, she also pulled out a capped syringe, "I don't know what magic you pulled on him but don't make trouble for me, after your out of harm's way I have to go after Karasuma and I need to be in top condition for that as you well know," she said advancing on Minako.

Sighing, Minako reached into her pocket and grabbed her weaponized yo-yo. It was another weapon he manage to teach her during her stay. Pulling out her weapon she threw it right at Bitch-sensei's hand, the small object smacked her hand hard enough to numb it. Then when it zoomed back to her hand she set it lose once more and made it break the syringe, "I meant what I said, if he intends to kill Class E he's killing all of Class E," she said going back to clutching the bars.

Frowning, Irina eyed her before turning, "Suit yourself," she snapped annoyed.

Watching her leave, Korosensei smiled easily, "As expected of experienced hitmen," he commented rather lightly. "A person we though was an ally was an enemy. While that area of sudden change is one which sensei is poor at handling…her acting didn't let on to that change at all. The 'God of Death' is a given…but Irina-sensei is also wonderfully strong. She is not yet an opponent you can defeat with your own abilities," he said calmly.

"…Even so she can't be with G.O.D, he plans on killing her first chance he gets. He has no intentions of letting her leave alive while she has knowledge of him," said Minako frowning.

Nodding, Korosensei sighed, "Of course, of course, he intends to keep the legend of the 'God of Death' shrouded in mystery. Although that doesn't explain why he seems so fixated with keeping you out of harm's way Minako-chan. Could it be Aphrodite's spell has worked its magic?" he asked eyeing her genuinely curious.

Frowning, Minako could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of her face as fatigue plagued her, "Despite his strong chances at winning psychopathic jackass of the year, pedophile is not in his list of defaults. I simply have a beneficial effect to his state of mind," she said, "I'll go in more detail whenever we A) get out of this or B) meet in the afterlife," she told him.

Nodding Korosensei gazed out and spied the video screens, "This surveillance monitor set up by the God of Death…it's only fragmental, but it seems we can take a peek on this battle between powerful individuals," he said calmly.

Sitting up, Minako turned Korosensei, "That reminds me, give me that transceiver. I need to tell Karasuma-sensei something," she said urgently.

Holding it up for her, Korosensei threaded a single tentacle out of the cage to allow Minako to speak into it, "Karasuma-sensei, two quick pointers for your upcoming battle. First he's weaker on his left side, when he attacks or defends he's weaker and slower when it deals with his left. Second drag him into a hand-on-hand battle, he was too much for us who have little experience. However compared to you who battles hand-to-hand frequently you have a good edge over him!" she told him quickly.

"_Noted"_ said Karasuma-sensei from the other line.

Sighing in relief, Minako looked up and found some blank expressions coming her way, "What? You don't live with a man and not learn a few things about him. I mean I've been with him for, um, for…how long have I been down here?" she muttered.

"You don't know?" asked Hinano surprised.

"He didn't really give me anything to keep up with time and as you can see I've pretty much been underground so it wasn't like I knew when night or day was. There was literally no way for me to keep track of time," she said shrugging.

"You've been with him for close to a month, queen," said Okajima.

Feeling her jaw drop, Minako gawked, "I've been here a MONTH!" she shouted shocked.

* * *

**Next chapter, clash of the titans! Tell me your thoughts!**


	44. Forty-Four

**I am on a roll my friends! Yet another chapter in four days! Or is this three...oh well a new chapter so I hope you enjoy because the God of Death arc is coming to an end. So I hope you enjoy it. A special thanks to Red of Dawn, Blunt shards of glass, and guest! Also Red of Dawn don't worry I have a ending in mind for G.O.D and Minako! When he first showed up in the manga I kind of hated him but with those last couple of chapters I began to like him more...which you can probably tell lol.**

**Note, once more because of how things were laid out in the manga I change some things around, I hope you still enjoy! **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Charging through the halls, Karasuma raced after the God of Death. He wouldn't allow him to sacrifice the children, while it was essential to kill the target he wouldn't risk their lives to do it. Keeping in mind Minako's tips, he found himself at his first door. Grabbing the handle, he pause slightly because it felt off. No doubt the God had set up some kind of trap behind the door.

If he got caught in the trap he would fail his mission but if he stopped to undo it he would no doubt fail his mission as well. Oh well, he would have to just open it. There was no way he had anything on him that could bring the building down on his head. He knew that for sure, no doubt behind this door was something that could take off a limb.

Grabbing the handle he twisted his hand and pulled the door. The moment he did an explosion ripped through the room, using the door to take the brunt of the attack Karasuma flipped backwards with it till it was just smoking. Charging through he smiled, "Tch, that was more powerful than I thought," he said rather amused.

Breaking out in a run once more, he followed the winding path keeping an eye out for traps before finally reaching a corner. Heading toward it he only had a brief second to jump back and out of the line of gun fire. Grinding his teeth, Karasuma glared, "Kuh…that's not fair…" he hissed.

It was completely unfair to use dogs, peeking around the corner he could feel a smile come to him and at once the dogs fell in line. That's why he loved dogs. They were such good creatures who didn't fight back against him. They were as obedient as soldiers, "I can't hurt you guys. I apologize to your owner, but I'll have you kindly let me through," he said happily.

At once the dog parted and cowered away from him. Walking easily down the hall he made time to pat at least one of the dogs before exiting out the door, "There, there," he said to the quivering creature. Stepping out he began to move at a slower pace, he could feel a trap waiting for him at the get-go and no sooner did he think this he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

A metal beam swung toward him turning it he used both hands to stop it in its track. It seemed his traps were getting simple now. He must be getting closer, looking over he caught sight of a crossbow firing, so simple. Catching it, he smiled, "A regular release with no hunter behind the bow is too easy to stop," he said tossing aside the arrow.

Racing after he fought through trap, after trap. He ripped through chains, he batted back fire, and he caught knives hurtled at his face with his teeth.

Watching his traps get demolished one after another, G.O.D smiled, he really was a juggernaut this Karasuma-sensei. He could see why Minako thought so highly of him. Still with him destroying the traps this fast, he wasn't able to buy himself any time. He would catch up with him before he occupied the control room and released the water.

Gazing at the control room he side swiped to see the students just milling around the cage making no moves to escape, the Mimura boy was talking to Minako. Damn it, couldn't Irina even do that right?! Frowning slightly, G.O.D sighed, her punishment for her inability to follow orders would be she was getting caught up in the next trap. Hopefully Korosensei would do Irina's job for him. He would no doubt try to make Minako leave if the water came, at least save one of his students. He couldn't save his other students so hopeful he would attempt to at least save one. He would rather not have to kill Minako, but if it came down to it then he would kill her along with the monster and her class.

Watching Minako for a moment longer he sighed, he would go greet Karasuma.

He didn't have a choice at this point.

Standing on the other side of the path he waited and let his bloodlust boil. He spotted Karasuma right away and the moment his head appear he pulled back, "So your perception of bloodlust is perfect too. Honestly, I underrated you, Karasuma-sensei," said G.O.D mildly impressed.

Frowning, Karasuma pulled out his gun and took the time now that he had to brush off his shirt, "That was like a trade fair of traps. A lot of diversity," he said.

Letting his smile slip off his face, G.O.D trapped into his pull power, "Once you master a murderer's skills, it's in a hitman's nature to want to use every single one of them," he said snapping. The moment he did a gun fired and a bullet grazed his cheek. Keeping his smile, G.O.D felt a scowl growing inside, at this point she was more a liability now. She had the perfect chance to shoot him in the back of the head and she missed. She let her stupid feelings for him take control, "You're supposed to hit him, Irina," he said sounding amused, but he was anything but.

Smiling, Irina reached for her hair with a smile, "Sorry, I'll be sure to hit him with the next one," she told him airily. Like she would have another chance against him, now that Karasuma was aware of her he would keep an eye out for her and she wouldn't be hitting him again.

Frowning, Karasuma raised his gun with no ounce of hesitance, "You're going to die, Irina," he said.

Letting her smile drop, Irina dropped her other arm her flirtation all but gone, "I'm well prepared for that. You probably wouldn't understand though. 'He' understood. He told me…'You and I are the same'," she told him her voice dropping its earlier hate.

Smiling, G.O.D nodded, "That's right. I told you one of my old stories, didn't I?" he said. A lie of course, as if he would waste his breath telling someone he intended to dispose of his story, "I was born into a poor slum with never-ending terror. It was an uncertain world, where your life would disappear in an instant. The only trustworthy things were money, and one's own skills. 'If you kill people, they die' that's all there is," he said relaying his master's story.

Smiling, he lifted up his tablet once more and swiped around till he found what he was looking for, "If it's you, Irina, you'll understand how I feel. Even if…" he said pushing the button. He could see a brief moment of realization hit her but before she could do a thing the ceiling exploded and rained down on her and Karasuma. She would no doubt die but Karasuma would probably live, point was however that he would be trapped by the rubble.

Walking slowly toward the door, he smiled at the rubble, "I were too use you as a sacrifice," he finish.

Hearing movement, he peered through the rubble and found Karasuma throwing off some of the ceiling, "Guh…bringing down the entire ceiling…" he grumbled.

Chuckling, G.O.D sighed, "I knew you'd survive. But now you're trapped. It's likely, if you or the octopus were alone, you could have escaped this trap. That woman…I simply employed her to befuddle you monsters. If she only listened to Minako-chan's warnings. But she was so lost, it was almost cute. Is it alright to get my old comrades involved in this? The hesitation is contagious. Even you were hesitant as to whether or not you should attack her. As a result, you…were worried about her, and your reaction was delayed," he said listening to him begin digging.

Turning away, he began to walk leisurely toward his exit, "Now, you won't be able to chase me for a while. I'll just stroll along into the final stage of my plan," he said leaving Karasuma to stew.

* * *

Watching Karasuma come upon his first obstacle, Minako frowned as she stood in front of the monitors waiting to relay anything they couldn't see from the cage. It seemed Karasuma was coming upon his first obstacle. Watching him hesitate at the door it was only for a moment before and explosion rip through the room, despite its beauty though Minako gapped with everyone else.

Did Karasuma-sensei really get done in by an explosion?

The answer to that was no, watching him pass through the smoke Minako gapped, "Did Karasuma-sensei gain a fireproof body while I was gone?" she questioned genuinely curious.

"…What just happened?" questioned Fuwa.

Frowning as he watched the screen nervously, Muramatsu looked around puzzled, "Karasuma-sensei was caught up in that explosion…and then, he just kept going, like nothing happened," he said.

Smiling, Korosensei crossed his tentacles, "Karasuma-sensei saw though that trap. The most you could set up in that short amount of time, is about an explosive. Furthermore, it's difficult to think that it's an amount that would destroy the entire building. Anticipating that, and in order to save time, he dared to just open that door, with the same speed as the blast, he used Ushiro Ukemi," he told them informatively, "Also the door became a shield…and most of the explosion did not reach Karasuma-sensei," he told them all amused by many of the stunned expressions.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "I would really like to meet his parents, what the hell came together to create that," she said gesturing toward him.

Frowning Hara watched the scenes before gasping, "You can't go that way Karasuma-sensei! That corner probably has…" was all she could cry out before guns began to shoot.

Gasping when another screen showed them all what exactly shot at him, Minako gasped herself, "Ah the devil dogs!" she cried.

"Dogs?!" cried Hinano stunned.

Appearing in his dog costume much to the exasperation to everyone, Korosensei launched into an explanation, "Dobermans trained to fire guns," he said.

"And to maul blondes," input Minako, remembering when she came across them.

Sweating nervously, Korosensei ignored her, "To be able to train and utilize that many, that's the ability of a 'God of Death', isn't it?" he questioned.

"Did he sick dogs on you Minako-chan?" asked Nagisa quietly.

Frowning, Minako looked over and shook her head, "No, I ran into them this second time I escaped from my cage…walked right into their room," she told him. Glancing back at the screen Minako recoiled in fear when Karasuma smiled. Only unlike his sadistic smile this one was on a whole other level of complete horror. Something the dogs felt because they immediately began to part for him, he got through them with a single freaking smile.

Letting his smile return, Chiba laughed nervously, "But well, I kind of understand how the dog feel. That person's smile is ridiculously scary. Try recalling the scenes when he smiled. Half of them are when he's attacking someone," he said, he was right of course but those were nothing compared to that smile that came from extreme like.

Smiling wider, Korosensei beamed, "Yes. Normally, he suppresses it with a strong sense of reason, but…Karasuma-sensei's true worth, is in that violent wildness lurking within him! As a peerless juggernaut. Was called to this assassination classroom…and that hitman known as 'God of Death' as well, that he set up this many traps in this short amount of time…his knowledge, technique, tact, everything is on a monster level," he mused.

Watching the screens, Minako frowned, "…Okay, I'll say what were all thinking…Clash of the Titans…taking all bets," she said turning toward everyone.

Frowning, Kimura sighed, "We can't win…their talents and the experience they've built up are on a different level…" he muttered defeated.

"Yes, they are strong. And this cell is very strong. A cell with combines Anti-sensei material and metal. Neither explosives nor liquefaction could get through it," he said reaching out to touch the bars.

Watching him quietly, Minako reached into her pocket and fingered her yo-yo if she pressed down on it razor sharp spikes would come out but they would be useless against the bars. She could use the wire of it to saw through the bars though…but it would take too long. If he saw that he would no doubt set off a couple of collars as punishment starting with Karma, Itona, and Rio. He knew they were the most important to her.

The boy she liked.

The boy she felt was family.

The girl who was her best friend and was practically a sister.

Looking around at the down-trodden faces, Korosensei spoke up, "Then what will you all do? Right here and now, will you become stronger than them and this cage. Will you decide you can't compete with them all, and step down from this arena?" he asked looking around. Seeing them watch him, he smiled, "If you are weak, there is a way for the weak to fight. You will fight with your usual conceptions of assassination," he told them firmly.

Frowning, Okajima looked around helplessly, "Even if you put it that way. What can we do in this situation?" he asked.

Looking around himself, Mimura caught sight of a certain camera, "This is only if everything goes smoothly, but maybe we can do it. Throwing a wrench in the God of Death's plan," he said catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Rio.

Smiling he looked around, "If we can get these collars and shackles off we can do something, we, um wait…Minako would you know if he has mics in the walls?" he asked curious.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "The only rooms he can listen to are his and the one he kept me in, other than that he won't hear you. He just has the cameras, but make sure you angle your body away if he sees us talking too much and gets suspicious then he'll read our lips. If his camera can zoom, he did it to me this one time I got out. He watched the footage and read my lips," she told him.

"How many times were you able to escape?" asked Karma.

Sighing, Minako gazed at him glumly, "Only twice…the first time I was actually able to get outside but the second I spent most of my time checking out the base looking for an escape route. I ended up walking right into him. After my second time he locked me up in a room that was more secure because he was leading up to this," she told him.

Frowning, Rio furrowed her brow, "What were you in before he put you in a room?" she asked.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she crossed her arms behind her back, "Um…he sort of locked me up in a cage," she muttered quietly.

"HE PUT YOU IN A CAGE!" yelled Rio.

Flinching at her tone, Minako nodded, "It wasn't that bad…I had more chances to escape from it than the room…if I had been more confident I may have been able to find my way back to you earlier. We could have avoid this entire fiasco," she muttered dishearten.

Beaming at Minako, Korosensei tried to pull her away from those gloomy thoughts "Well your back now and sensei is happy you are! He's got a lot of test waiting for you and has already worked out a plan to catch you up while you were away!" he said excitedly.

Going to tell him that was unnecessary Minako jumped when a boom came from Korosensei's transceiver, "What was that?! Minako-chan, the screens!" cried Korosensei quickly.

Nodding, Minako rushed over, "Um, it looks like there was an explosion, oh, and it's near the cross walk that leads over to what I'm now guessing is the control room," she said worried.

Grabbing his phone, Korosensei immediately began to speak into it, "Karasuma-sensei! It looked as if there was an explosion on the monitor. Are you alright?! And Irina-sensei?!" he cried.

There was only a second before Karasuma answered, _"I'm fine, but she's pinned under some rubble,"_ he said sternly. Feeling her heart drop, Minako frowned, she knew it would happen but she still didn't want it to happen to her. Hearing Karasuma-sensei grunt from the other side of line they could hear rocks moving, _"…but I don't have time to worry about that. I'll do something about the rubble blocking off my path and chase after the, God of Death," _he said grunting.

"NO!" cried Hinano, "Why aren't you helping her Karasuma-sensei?!" she asked shocked.

"…_Kurahashi-san, in her own way, she sought results, and she joined forces with the God of Death…this is the outcome of that. I won't blame her, nor will I help her. A full-fledged pro takes self-responsibility," _he said sternly.

"This has nothing to do with being a pro or whatever! I'm saying this as a fifteen year old but…Bitch-sensei's still only twenty!" she cried desperate.

Smiling Yada nodded and at once Korosensei brought the phone toward her, "Yep. Even though she's an adult with tons of experience, she's even more childish than us sometimes, isn't she?" she questioned him.

Once Yada had said her piece, Korosensei brought the phone back to Hinano, "Maybe, because she was raise in an environment with no peace of mind, Bitch-sensei, while growing up…she forgot to prick up certain pieces of her adulthood," she said softly.

Nodding Yada spoke up again, "Help her out, Karasuma-sensei. You forgive us students when we make mistakes, so…" she said trailing off.

"Forgive Bitch-sensei this time too," finished Rio.

Karasuma answer in a much weaker voice this time, _"It'll be a loss of time, and you guys will die,"_ he said in quiet protest.

"It's alright! The God of Death will probably come back without fulfilling his goal. So stay **right there,** Karasuma-sensei," said Isogai confidently.

Once they clicked off, Mimura smiled at Minako, "Could you get Bitch-sensei's collar Minako-chan?" he asked. Nodding, Minako padded over to the collar that had bounced off the cage and brought it to them, handing it over to Korosensei, "How's it look, Itona? It's the same type as ours, right?" he asked him hopeful.

Gazing at the device Korosensei held up, Itona scowled, "The remote control circuit only had two channels. One for detonating and one for lock release. It's a simple construction. So it won't go off even if we remove it forcefully, and he won't notice either," he said reassuring them all.

Nodding, Mimura smiled, "Is what he says, so Korosensei if you would please," he said gazing expectantly waiting for their octopus sensei to test that theory.

To Yoshida's displeasure he chose him to test it, "Not a problem!" he said happily.

Smiling, Mimura sighed with relief when the collar came off easily and spoke up once more, "The, God of Death probably never expected the collars to be analyzed. After we make sure everyone's safe, we'll move on to the handcuffs. Take them off covertly so that it doesn't show on the surveillance cameras," he ordered Korosensei.

Nodding, Korosensei moved around the room discretely removing all the collars, "Yes, yes," he said.

Pulling his arms up when his was free, Nagisa gazed down mystified by his hands. The ones he had intended to use to save his friends. Watching him, Karma smiled, "What's wrong Nagisa-kun? Are you seeing something?" he asked making him jumped in fright.

Hurrying to shove his hands behind his back, he laughed nervously, "Ah, er, oh, I have to act like I'm still tied up. Now, what's next Mimura-kun," he said quietly.

Looking over to Okajima, Mimura watched him, "Yeah, Okajima, how's the surveillance camera?" he asked anticipative.

Examining the camera, Okajima frowned, "It's an emphasized fisheye lens. Even when he's busy, he can check on the whole room with a single glance. He can probably just barely see queen," he said looking out following the camera's route of sight. "But outside the cage…there one placed where it can't be destroy. These two don't have blind spots, but like you thought, there are spots where **you can't see accurately,**" he said. Looking around he nodded toward his spot, "For example, there," he told them, pointing to the best spot

"It's far away from the outside camera, and the edge of a fisheye lens is extremely warped. And as long as you're watching on a monitor, there's no correction for a fisheye lens. If you're gonna do some peeping you have to use expensive equipment," he said letting his inner perv show.

Sighing, Minako smiled, "I've actually missed your pervert nature," she said amused.

"Then in return when we get back I'll make you my victim of pervy intentions!" he said with a wink.

Smiling looking happy his plan was coming together, Mimura gazed back toward Sugaya, "We'll skillfully slip into that hard to see area. Can you do it, Sugaya?" he asked looking over.

Smiling, said boy was already spraying Hazama, "You got it," he said.

Nodding satisfied, Mimura turned to Minako and about ready to tell her what he needed her to do but was stopped when Karma stepped in front of him. "Karma?" he said surprised.

Peering over his shoulder he leaned forward and spoke quietly, "I know what you want her to do but let me tell her…if we go about this wrong she could freak out," he told him before signally Rio to follow him. Heading over to the bars with a smile in place, he leaned in close to keep their conversation private, "Minako-chan, we have a plan to fool the God of Death but we need you to do something to help us sell it," he told her quietly, not letting the others hear him.

Watching Sugaya, Minako turned back to Karma, "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Smiling, he leaned close, "We're definitely going to get out of this but to really make him believe our deception we need you to leave. The god seems pretty fixated on keeping you so I bet he's got a tracking device somewhere on you, we need you to pretend your escaping with us," he said.

At once he saw her eyes widening as fright and panic filled her dark icy blue depths, despite the risk Karma reached through the bars and grasped her face forcing her to look at him, "Listen to me, I'm not making you leave to protect you. I know it's utterly useless to send you away because you'll just kill yourself first chance you get if we die. We are going to trick him but we need you to help us do it. It's going to look like we escaped and if you stay here he'll know something is up," he said calmly.

Coming up by his side Rio sighed and smiled, "Korosensei would never leave one of us behind, if you stay here despite the fact we _escaped_ Mr. God is going to get suspicious. Every assassin knows our safety means everything to that octopus. You have to leave to make him believe it and you can't stay outside the door. Like Karma said, that jerk seems fixated on taking you with him so he's got to have some way to keep track of you. You have to run through the place like your escaping okay, but keep out of sight of the cameras," she said firmly, helping out Karma.

Still seeing doubt in her eyes, Karma let go of her and reached into his back pocket, "Minako I don't lie to you, I have never lied. However if you don't believe me then here," he said setting the phone up. "It'll connect with Rio, if we believe we're about to die because he isn't fooled Rio will call you back and we can all die together…okay," he said holding it out for Minako to take from him.

Reaching up with shaky hands, Minako took his phone and glanced toward Rio who smiled at her, "I'm not going to let you die alone. We're best friends and practically sisters, I love you too much to think about leaving you to hurt yourself. Listen to Karma and go okay," she told her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Minako gazed at Karma with wet eyes, "You promise?" she asked him her voice wavering.

Smiling he reached through the bars and grabbed her hand, "…Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako shook her head and turned away quickly making her way out of the room. Watching the door for a few more minutes. Karma pulled his arms back though the bars, the lingering warmth of her hand still with him. Once he was sure she wouldn't return, Karma let out a deep sigh, "…I hope that octopus has some idea on how to help her with her issues," he muttered leaning against the bars.

Gazing down at the floor, Rio smiled, "He hasn't let us down yet…I think he's already done something with her home life. Izaya actually knows about Korosensei and has talked to him. Ever since Minako's disappearance and her father's return Izaya's been up to something," she confessed.

Smirking, Karma eyed Korosensei, "The octopus works in mysterious ways, but he never fails," he said crossing his arms behind his back once more.

Peering over to Karma, Rio smile, "So you really do like her, even though she has some serious issues and is a bit of a pain in the butt?" she questioned casually.

Raising an eyebrow, Karma looked over, "I thought that was obvious," he said.

Laughing, she smirked, "I knew you were attracted to her, but I wasn't entirely convince you liked her…at least liked her like she like you," she said casually.

Frowning, Karma stared ahead, "…Well I do, I like her," he said. He liked being with Minako, to see her smile and joke with him. To help him pull off one of his pranks or just be the good victim to one of his pranks. He liked seeing her face turn flaming red when he teased her and he liked kissing her and tasting her lip gloss of the day. He enjoy feeling her hand in his and he liked the stirring in his chest that she caused when she got close to him. He liked the scent of her skin and the way her eyes sparkle when she saw fire or him.

With her he didn't have to be a boy genius or a born troublemaker.

She just like him being him and for that he liked Minako…if not loved.

He knew he was a little young to talk about love but, it had to start somewhere didn't it.

* * *

She was tucked away in a dream, or maybe it was a memory. The wind was strong and dark clouds filled the sky with the sun set making the sky blood red just like the blood she spilt. Feeling a warm hand on her head Irina gazed down to the ground feeling lost. Papa and Mama were gone, killed by the militiamen who destroyed her village.

She was alone.

Left to wander the streets looking for someone, anyone. What she found though was a woman who didn't seem to belong to her village. She was dressed much too nice and was so clean unlike her who was covered in dirt, dressed in rags, and speckled with blood. The woman seemed happy to see her though and held out her hand to her with a sweet smile.

Now she was here before a rather scary man. Listening quietly as the woman talked, she spoke not a word, "The village is completely destroyed. This girl says she alone was able to escape after killing a militiaman. What should we do, dear? A refugee camp should take her in for the time being…" she trailed off, petting Irina's head in a rather affection fashion.

Daring a look up toward the man, Irina met searching eyes. The strange man seemed to be probing for something in her face, whether he would find it she did not know. When he spoke she was a little surprised at the gentleness in his voice. She was expecting something much more harsh to come from such a hard looking man, "I'll say one thing little lady. From here on, no matter how peaceful a world you live in, your memories of this day won't wash away," he told her.

Straightening up to his full height, he continued, "You'll surely experience flashbacks. The more peaceful a world you live in…the more harshly your cruel memories will return to you," he told her.

Gazing toward the ground worried, Irina could feel a small measure of panic. She didn't want to relive that moment ever again. To witness that man dying because she pulled the trigger, she had to do it because if she didn't she would have died. If not had something worst done to her. She was always teased about being pretty by boys in the village who told her she probably become some general play thing if they ever saw here.

Before she could continue these thoughts, the man's voice cut though, "However you have a choice right now," he said giving her hope. Pulling out his knife he spun it before thrusting it down in front of her, "I am a hitman. I can nurture that excellent talent of yours for assassinations. If you live together with us in blood, even you unpleasant memories of blood, can become an everyday thing," he said.

"While fearing your memories of blood…will you still seek days of peace? Or rather than running from those memories of blood, will you domesticate it as your occupation?" he asked her.

Frowning as she ponder his words, Irina tried to imagine it all. Both lives he painted out for her, which one did she find more intriguing to her? To live life trying to escape the blood or to live life diving into a sea of it like this man had.

Watching her for a minute, he sighed before turning to the woman, "I suppose that's a cruel choice to make for a small child. Alright, let's head to the refugee…" he started for feeling a tug on his coat.

Reaching out for him, Irina grasped his jacket firmly her hand not shaking at all. It might be the wrong choice she didn't know but she wanted to follow this man. He was offering her a life and that was a kindness she wouldn't pass up. Eyeing her, the man did not smile but his face soften ever so slightly, "…There's no turning back…" he told her.

At that, Irina tighten her grip on his jacket, "Alright, you teach her seduction techniques, Olga. I'll teach her all the others," he told his partner.

Smiling, Olga sunk to her knees and pulled Irina closer petting her hair in a loving manner once more, "Understood," she said sounding amused.

After that it wasn't long before she gained enough skills for her first job…that job being killing the commander of the militia that killed her parents. She took him by complete surprise, hiding in a package of what he thought was bombs sent to him by an alley. After him her next job was to kill a wealthy man who was controlling the civil war from behind the scene. She was able to get close to him because he was a known pedophile. She slipped into a brothel he liked to frequent and using Olga techniques she charmed the sleaze ball into bed and slit his throat when he least expected it.

From then out, she just accepted any job.

With each person she killed she began to notice warmth of blood less and less. She recalled that day, that awful day less and less. She got comfortable in her cold sea of blood…it was fitting. This end, dying through betray was very fitting. Maybe Maria could find her way out and go on to have a normal life but she couldn't. She was just glad it all ended, in a world where the sun reached…before she ended up recalling that warmth.

Feeling her eyes slowly opening, Irina quickly became aware of her surroundings. She was no longer drowning in a sea of cold blood were she felt nothing and it was replaced by crumbling rock and pain. Peering around her eyes quickly found what woke her, Karasuma. He was lifting up a large slab of ceiling dripping with sweat and huffing from exertion, "Come out already. I'll shoulder the heavy stuff for you," he told her quietly.

* * *

Walking around the dead bodies littering the room, G.O.D heading for the laptop that held what he needed to release the water. Before he released the water he wanted to confirm the status of the target…if he let the children do a mercy killing he would get crap for killing the students. Pulling out his tablet he brought up the cell and felt his eye widen.

What was going on?

"They all escaped?!" he snarled.

What was going on here? There was no possible way they could escape from that cage without destroying it! Was this a trick? Well if so that was fine, he would just activate the bomb in their collars and send a couple of those snot nose brats to the afterlife early. Once he killed about two or three of them they were sure to start getting obedient.

Highlighting the first three, he detonated them and was surprised when he watched an explosion within the cage. So they removed the bombs and left them in the cage?! Those crafty little! Damn it, there was no point in releasing the water into a cage without the target or the hostages!

Grabbing his tablet he did a couple of side swipes before he found what he was looking for, finally he reached an outline of his hideout with the tiny dot of Minako. She was in a hall with the smashed cameras so he couldn't see her. Hitting his comlink he immediately connected to Minako, "What do you think you're doing Minako-chan?" he asked in quiet anger.

"_Shut up,"_ muttered Minako.

Sighing, he smiled, "I'll make you a deal Minako-chan, I'll leave Karma-kun, Rio-chan, and Itona-kun out of harm's way…you know what I'll even spare Doggie. But only if you be a good girl and listen to me okay, you lure your remaining friends toward what you refer to as hell hound hall and get them all in the room I kept the dogs in I'll let them live. If you don't though…when I find you they'll be the first to die…you don't want to watch someone you love die again do you," he whispered threateningly.

"_Sh-Shut up! I'm not listening to you,"_ snapped Minako.

Frowning, he took a measure breath, he wouldn't lose it. If that bribe wasn't working he would move on to something else, "Alright then how about this. When we return to my home I'll buy you a flamethrower…I know you been wanting one since you were young. I'll give you one and even let you burn whatever you want down…even if it's my house," he offered her.

"_I'm not going to give up my friends for a flamethrower! They mean more to me than fire!" _she shouted so loud his ear rang.

Sighing, he rubbed his ear and frowned, "You know exactly how this will end Minako-chan. So either choose to save a few of your friends or choose a new toy, because in the end people will die," he told her sternly, attempting to make her see reason.

Listening close he frowned when she spoke again, _"I told you before everyone came G.O.D, you're not winning this battle and I'm going home. Why do you think I told you I forgive you? It's because I knew we were parting ways! Just give up already…you've lost. Korosensei won't fall for the same trick twice and with him now out everyone is safe from you. Just use this time to… I don't know…escape or surrender," _she told him quietly.

Grinding his teeth, G.O.D turned away from the controls, "Your pretty confident and are you sure you want to tell me to escape, Minako-chan! I figure you of all people would like to see me punished," he snapped getting annoyed with this pompous little brat.

"_You getting punished for Usagi's death won't bring her back…I decided to forgive you and I meant it. I didn't like hating you, you know. So I decided I wouldn't," _she said surprising him. He couldn't think of something to say back, _"I don't know what the future will hold but for now I think it's best if we part ways. In the future after you're worked out your feelings toward your sensei I wouldn't reject to meeting you again,"_ she said quietly. That confession was followed by a smash and the blip on the screen vanished while her line went dead…did he just get dumped?

Taking a measured breath, he shook his head at her arrogance. Like he actually cared about any of that he just wanted a pupil she had such an imagination. Pausing he grimaced, yeah so maybe he care just a sliver but it was nothing and she wasn't going anywhere. Now it seemed he would have to kill all her friends because she had to be so cocky. Why did nobody make their fates easy?

People always kicked and screamed to the end.

Walking toward the exit he sighed, they were still in the hide out at least, he would just have to take back the hostages and start at square one. He was the God of Death, if they didn't think he had a plan for this then they were sorely mistake. He had plans for a freak meteor smashing into his base, to be the God of Death was to let nothing surprise you.

He lived long enough to see just about anything could happen and when put into a corner a human's desperation to live could cause them to do the most brilliant feats.

* * *

Trying to keep as still as he could, Mimura could feel himself sweating, he was anxious was his plan working or was it all over, "He blew up the collars. Which means he probably saw the image in here, right?" he asked nervously, "Now that he's flustered the God of Death should return to where Karasuma-sensei is. We have to stick it out like this until we know the outcome," he said.

Grunting under the weight of others, Terasaka grimaced, "Guh, guh, this is intense," he said.

Plastering himself to the floor, Korosensei let his colors stay the same color as the ground but couldn't help but feel humiliated, "At any rate. You did well to think this us Mimura-kun," he said.

Daring a small peek out, Rio smiled nervously, "Camouflaging ourselves and blending into the wall…did we really deceive him with this?" she asked.

Grinning, Mimura chuckled, "Probably. Even the light adjustment is perfect," he said.

Sighing, Megu shook her head slightly, "Seriously…who would've thought the radio controlled model used by peeking toms would have such a huge role…?" she pondered with disbelief.

"This is seriously useful, this assassination camouflage on the super gym clothes. We can change into the exact color of the wall," said Hazama genuinely impressed.

Smiling, Hinata peeked down, "Camera's and costumes. This was like some film production, huh?" she asked him amused.

"You really like this sort of thing, don't you Mimura?" questioned Maehara.

"So what about Korosensei?" asked Hinata.

"Sensei can naturally camouflage himself, so he's smoothly covering up our open spots," Mimura answered her.

Grinning broadly, Rio snickered, "Which means, he's completely naked right now right! Oh, I am so tempted to call Minako back and have her snap a photo of him!" she said.

Smiling, Mimura glanced back, "Don't turn red or we'll get caught, sensei," he told him.

Hearing a small sob from Korosensei they all snorted when he whimpered out, "I can never get married," he cried.

Before any of them could answer though Minako's voice came from Rio, _"What you did work, G.O.D is on his way back to Karasuma-sensei. He's about to search the compound for us,"_ she said making them all give a sigh of relief.

Smiling for real now, knowing Mimura's plan was a success Rio grinned, "Good, go to Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. Try to keep out of sight till after Karasuma-sensei has engaged the God in a fight. When he does see if you can help Bitch-sensei. We don't know what state she's in," she told her.

"_Got it,"_ said Minako over the phone.

"Everything is coming together," said Mimura happily.

* * *

Gazing over Irina, Karasuma felt along her arm gentle only letting go when she flinched away from him in pain. Sighing he shed off his shirt and ripped it off. Grabbing a nearby short metal piece he pressed it to her arms and tied it off, "There's a chance your left arm is broken. Does it hurt anywhere else?" he questioned her.

Almost immediately blood burst, "Hey you're bleeding," he said worried.

Could she have internal bleeding, did something rupture because of the rubble? Those thoughts were quickly dashed away when he took notice of the creeping blush on her face, "Er…I got excited because your body's so nice," she said unbashful.

Feeling the vein in his temple throb, he scowled, "I was about to think there was something wrong with your head, but I guess this is normal in your case," he said. Sighing, he went back to her arm, "Even though they were set up by you…the students were concerned about your wellbeing," he said surprising her. Sighing, he sat back, "After hearing that…I felt small for being so fixated on the boundaries of a pro," he said.

Gazing at her, he gave her a sincere look, "I was lacking in compassion. I'm sorry," he told her.

The look on her face told him that she accepted his apology and he found he could truly see what the children were talking about. The look on her face was one he often saw etched upon many of the girls at times, she was still picking up the pieces but he believed she would be able to become a splendid adult. If he was still learning and growing then she definitely would as well.

It was at that moment he could hear him digging, "He's back. Just like the students said. Irina, it may be different from the world you were raised in, but, the students and I need you in our world," he told her firmly. Looking back he smiled, "So will you help me save the students?" he questioned.

Gazing at him stunned, Irina could feel a smile working its way on her lips and wordlessly she nodded to him, she would help him save them. It was the least she could do for her little chickadees. On the other side of the wall, G.O.D place his small bomb at the best point and stepped back. Detonating it, it blew out the rubble and cleared his way. Stepping through the doorway, he paused in surprise to find Irina unpinned and out in the open. Did super sensei really save her, this is what made men like him weak. Showing compassion, especially to someone who betrayed him.

Watching her, he smiled, "Irina, where's Karasuma?" he asked her.

Looking down, she pulled her legs in, "He went somewhere to look for another path. You're so mean, God of Death, blowing me up too," she muttered to him.

Watching her, he dropped his bloodlust a snag, "Ahh, sorry about that! But if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to achieve my goal," he told her cheerfully. "Our world is one of deceive or be deceived, right? If you want to complain, I'll make sure I kill you this time," he told her warningly.

Peering at him, she turned away and sighed, "It doesn't really matter," she told him. Then slipping on a small smile she turned to him bringing a blush to her cheeks as she winked, "Because, I'm a Bitch that moves on to another guy right away," she said showing him her arm, while using her other hand to fan out her wavy golden locks.

She enjoyed his stunned looked and before he could even comprehend what happen Karasuma was on him locking him in a hold. Seeing a small measure of shock and panic enter the god's eyes she chuckled, so much for his invincibility. Backing him up slowly, Karasuma grimaced, "Rather than being overly confident in your skills…maybe you should have made some reliable friends. I don't know what kind of tricks you'll use here. So let's move to a refreshing spot," he said letting them tip over the edge and down into the pit.

Gazing at the rushing walls, G.O.D's eyes widen, was this guy serious?!

Smiling, Karasuma plummeted with the so called God, "I was thinking, you…are you really that great of a hitman?" he questioned him. Then just before they reached the end he released him an at once the both flipped away from each other using each other to lessen the crash into the water below.

Up top, Irina gazed down watching both guys plummet only to jump when she heard rubble behind her slide, looking back she found Minako wincing because she stepped on a rock, "Brat?" she questioned her, what was she doing here. She figured she wouldn't leave the others till they were out.

Looking up, Minako smiled, "Bitch-sensei you're okay?!" she said happily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Beaming, Minako ran over to her, hugging her tight, "To trick G.O.D, everyone had me leave to make it look like we were escaping. Once I knew he fell for it everyone told me to come help you while Karasuma-sensei took care of everything," she told her before peering around. "Where is he and G.O.D," she questioned her curious.

Giving her an awkward smile, Bitch-sensei pointed over the edge and got a blank look from Minako but once the shock was gone she ran over and looked down into the pit. She was just able to make out two small figures duking it out splashing around in the water, "…Yeah…I think we should seriously start considering sacrificing virgins to Karasuma-sensei," she said dead serious.

Snorting, Bitch-sensei grinned, "Please what god wants some little girl who knows nothing, if you're going to sacrifice anyone I'll take the part!" she said with a naughty smile.

Smiling, Minako gazed over, "It nice to have you back Bitch-sensei!" she told her. Pulling out Karma's phone she spoke into it, "Rio, Bitch-sensei's fine. I'm with her and it looks like Karasuma-sensei is fighting G.O.D," she told her.

"_Good, as for Karasuma-sensei, we know we can see them…well kind of. Korosensei can see them but he's doing a crap job of narrating!" _she snapped.

"Okay then we'll head down," said Minako grabbing Bitch-sensei hand before running for the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile down belong, all the students felt a smidge better that Minako told them that they were indeed fooling the God of Death. All could feel a weight lifting off them, well for all them save for the ones on the bottom! It didn't seem very long after Minako's call that a crashing sound came from the tunnel, "Wh-what?! Something fell in the water over there!" exclaimed Sugino.

Looking up, Korosensei let his eyes zoom, "From the shaft above, correct? It's…Karasuma-sensei! And the God of Death!" he announced.

Standing opposite of the God of Death, Karasuma watched him closely, "I'd expect no less from your ukemi skill. You're probably able to force results with each of your amazing skills but…you were manipulate by the students, and deceived by Irina," he said watching him rub his face. "Both your offense and defense are too soft. Are you out of practice or something…?" he questioned only to stop when the god tossed something away.

Looking at it, he felt himself literally pause…was that a face?

Looking back his eyes widen at the sight he was give, a grinning skull was standing across from him. The skin had been cut away along with his nose, cheeks, lips, and even eyelids. Was he the victim of some horrible experiment or cruel torture, "You really go off at the mouth when I let you talk, don't you?" questioned G.O.D.

Gazing at him stunned, Karasuma scowled, "You…what's with that face?" he asked shocked.

Reaching up, G.O.D ghost his fingers over his face, "I ripped the skin off my face tossed it away. On top of mastering the skill of disguises, it was nothing but a hindrance," he told him. Lunging forward, he chuckled, "The god of death, sacrifices all to polish his skills! Maybe I should kill you and take the skin from your face too!" he declared.

Readying his stance, Karasuma frowned calmly, "I ask that you withdraw from our world. You're too much of a detriment to the education of the students," he told him. With that they launched into battle, with Minako's hints in mind he found himself grateful. He had skill, but like she said he wasn't use to constant battle like him and he was weaker on his left side.

Watching from the cage, Korosensei started his narration, "The god of death has a knife…ah, no next is a wire! For this, Karasuma-sensei…oh amazing, he dodges and counter with an elbow…ah, it's not good he's using the knife as a shield…seeing that, he instantly changes to a kick, but…u-mm, u-mm, b-both at the same time!" he cried in awe.

"This, this is an amazing fight!" he announced.

"We have no idea what you're saying Korosensei!" yelled Hinata.

"Explain it so we can understand!" shouted Maehara.

"Nyuyah!" cried Korosensei recoiling.

At that moment Minako's voice come from Rio once more, _"Rio, Bitch-sensei's fine. I'm with her and it looks like Karasuma-sensei is fighting G.O.D,"_ cried Minako from the phone.

Scowling, Rio brought it up to level with her mouth, "Good, as for Karasuma-sensei, we know we can see them…well kind of. Korosensei can see them but he's doing a crap job of narrating!"she snapped.

"_Okay then we'll head down,"_ said Minako from the other line.

"Ah good, Minako-chan and Bitch-sensei are together. As for our fight. There's no need to worry, Karasuma-sensei won't be done in so easily. The god of death certainly possesses a diversity of skills. And all those skills are of a fearfully high level. No matter how cautious you may be, he will catch you off guard. So Karasuma-sensei…has daringly gone into a close ranged battle. And their location…is a simple stage of water and concrete," he said calmly.

The battle between the two men was fierce with every attack G.O.D launched Karasuma countered, it was a back and forth. Watching them, Korosensei felt mixed feelings. It was a shock to see him and even more shocking what his fixation with Minako-chan…could he be trying to fix himself. Use her to get what he couldn't receive from him. Or was it simply him trying to surpass him in all departments from assassin to teacher?

Whatever it was, he would get to the bottom of it when they were out. Other than that though he was surprised at how much his skill had grown. Still it was like Minako said. He was still weak with his left side and just like she said, when drawn into a battle with someone like Karasuma-sensei he would fall. Hearing the students, he peered ahead and continue to reassure them, "In a regular fight without time to set traps, Karasuma-sensei's skill level goes beyond that of the God of Death. Just as Minako predicted," he said.

Smiling he grabbed Sugaya's shoulder, "Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. Because such experts are teaching you all…sensei can spend his days of being killed without falling into boredom. But…what worries me is…the God of Death…even in this situation…he is likely holding onto a secret hidden weapon," he told them. They would think he had no idea but he did, he was waiting for him to use the greatest weapon he ever developed. One that most would think nothing of unless done right.

He was using it on many of the assassins he killed before coming over here.

* * *

Walking down slowly, Minako could feel the morphine still befuddling her head, now that she could relax everything was coming back. With her worry for everything, her heart and the medicine was forgotten but she had slowed down once more and it came back. "Are you alright?" asked Bitch-sensei coming around to peer at her. Frowning as she felt a stab of guilt she peered at Minako, she helped egg her on as much as that octopus despite knowing her issues.

She was still pretty pale but the blue was gone once more however her eyes were pretty dilated making her wonder what else the God of Death had snuck into that needle. Giving a mute nod, Minako gripped the handrail tightly, "I was able to ignore it when Karma and Rio gave me a mission but it's over and its catching up…but don't worry," said Minako continuing on.

"We can take a rest," she said concerned.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I want to see it end…I won't be able to rest till I see Karasuma-sensei win against G.O.D," she said firmly.

Pausing on the steps, Irina watched Minako continue on only pausing here and there, she turned out to be a lot like her mother. Maria would keep moving no matter how much pain she felt, not trusting anyone about Elizabeth being safe till she saw her with her own eyes. Mother and daughter shared many traits. Determined, stubborn, and a hopeless romantic. Despite their jobs Maria was always burying her nose in a romance novel pining away.

She helped Maria's killer and a man that Minako no doubt hated.

Would the brat forgive her?

While the other had forgiven her betrayal would Minako? The God of Death was a personal matter when it came to her, he had personally sew discord into her life and broken her family. Gazing at her back, Irina thought back to her earlier words about her mother coming into the land of light. She shouldn't speak of Maria after what she did but she couldn't help herself, "…W-Was it hard for Maria-sempai?" she asked her voice near a whisper.

Pausing, Minako looked back with genuine surprised, "…I keep forgetting you would have known mama being a pupil of Lovro and all…" she muttered.

Giving a weak smile, Irina looked away nervously, "I'm not above sharing stories," she said weakly.

Smiling at that, Minako's eyes soften immensely, "I would like that…as for mama. Sometimes it was probably hard, she would get these looks on her face but she had us. She had love, so her transition from hitman to housewife was doable but she had moments of weakness like all humans. My advice to you is try to put your skills to use. If you want to be a housewife do it, but I would try to get a job to use those skills so you don't get frustrated. Mama I think was bored at times and would have probably benefit from having a job. So if you really want to come to our world you should get a job, one that lets you use your skills… for example you could always come work for my papa's company," she said amused, her voice telling her she was completely serious.

"Work at a company?" questioned Irina dubious.

"Company espionage…not only that, with your charms and acting you could probably help me and papa broker deals in our favor. Neither of us would rob someone blind but sometimes people's pride makes them too stupid to take a good deal that may not seem alright but has a benefit of paying off later on…with your charm we could force them to take those deals. They might be furious at first but eventually they would see. If I had you I could no doubt make many of this transactions. At first I would be ostracized but they would come around. Once they did it will become easier and I could make risker moves till finally one day I would reign supreme," she said grinning.

Gazing at Minako in shock, Irina blinked in surprised, "…Minako…are you planning to rule the world?" she asked.

Looking back, Minako smiled, "Not rule Irina-sensei that would be put much too big a target on my head not to mention I rather not get blamed for all the world's problems. No ruling isn't fun at all, but owning the world would be pretty fun! Too bad it's impossible," said Minako sighing. To be able to own the world she would have to be able to rule the governments and that wouldn't happen. So in the end she could never own the world because the moment she got to huge they would make laws to cut off her power and push her back down to the realm of mortals.

Sighing, she frowned, it was so unfair. If they let her own the world she would be a good owner, papa always taught her to take care of what you own. Not only do you get more out of it but it was just part of being a good person and human being. She would increase jobs tenfold, start a long process to help clean up the planet, and not to mention help clean up the world period.

That would always just be a dream though.

"Brat your pretty scary despite appearances," said Bitch-sensei from behind.

Looking back Minako smiled and winked, "I like Karma and Gakushū, I couldn't be completely innocent if I caught their eyes," she told her amused.

Heading further down it wasn't long till they were finally close enough to hear the battle. The grunts of G.O.D and Karasuma-sensei echoed loudly. Along with the sound of punches and kicks, followed by splashing water, and the occasional breaking weapon. Watching safely from above, Minako and Irina stopped on the steps and watched the two titans battle. It was clear who was winning, still even if her brickhouse teacher was winning Minako couldn't rest easily.

You didn't gain the title God of Death by being a little talented and you didn't steal that title by the same principle, G.O.D was talented so he had to still have something up his sleeve. Sitting in silence, Minako frowned when number two started to talk, "I'll tell you the truth, Karasuma-sensei," he told smug…he was going to try a psychological attack.

He had that same tone when he used one against her then explained what he did to her…just like Korosensei this jerk used everything to make a lesson. Only unlike the octopus this guy's lessons outside the text book were never pleasant. Going on, still dodging Karasuma-sensei, G.O.D spoke quicker, "Honestly, I was raised in an extremely wealthy household without a single want. It was a complete lie that I grew up in a tragic environment. I just added some flare to an acquaintance's story and made it my own. I used my talking skill to win over that girl, fufufufufu. She fell for my lie like a gullible child, no, even a child knew better than to believe my words. I turned her against you all in less than three days but I had Minako for a month and she never fell for my lies," he said tauntingly.

He was trying to anger Karasuma-sensei and make him act rash.

Daring a glance toward Bitch-sensei, she found her with a calm look. No doubt she figured he was lying after he tried to kill her. His spell had broken so he could expel all the hot air he wanted, Bitch-sensei was no longer his. Continuing on, Minako was however surprise with G.O.D actually told Karasuma-sensei the truth, "But, my dad…he was killed by a hitman," he told him.

The fight had totally ceased all movement, "Because he was in a business that brought on all sorts of grudges. He was tyrannical with his business and with his home. So I wasn't particularly broken up when he was killed. Instead, the movements of the hitman that instantly killed by dad right before my eyes, made me think. Wow, what a beautiful skills," he said.

Then as quick as lightening he struck attempting to take Karasuma-sensei by surprise. He however was able to dodge without taking on any damage. Watching his guard fortify, G.O.D tossed away the useless knife, "Watching the beautiful catch of a pro baseball player right before you…even with just that, there's enough impact to change the course of a young boy's life. In my case that change led to assassination," he told him calmly.

"I decided to become a hitman on the spot," he said as the knife splashed into the water. Walking through the water, G.O.D kept his never blinking eyes on Karasuma "Kill-methods, knowledge, interpersonal skills, assassination is the amalgamation of a number of beautiful skills," he said his voice taking on a loving tone.

Then he reached into his jacket, "If I kill people I obtain skills, and the reputation I received as the God of Death from killing people, has brought about more jobs and skills," he said.

'Is he grabbing a gun' thought Minako she was surprised when instead he pulled out a rose. What the hell was he going to do with that? Watching Karasuma rise from his crouch Minako jumped when G.O.D threw the rose into the air. What was with it? Could it be coated with poison? No if it was G.O.D would be poisoned too.

Pulling her eyes away from the rose, she turned to G.O.D and was even more confused when she saw him putting forming his hand into a gun. Like the boys on the playground would do when they played their games then a small pop sounded. Gazing at Karasuma she was surprised when a small bead of blood appeared…what the hell?

It was only a second before a large burst of blood spurted out. Then before her eyes Karasuma seemed to morph into Usagi, blood pouring down her front staining her clothes. She couldn't breathe, her throat was closing up. Feeling Bitch-sensei grabbed her shoulders and Minako could feel pain in her arms and realized she was digging her nails into her upper arms. This couldn't be happening…not again she couldn't be losing someone the same way.

"The miniscule bullet is carried further into the body by the blood flow. And because there no gunshot you don't realize it's a deadly weapon. I ascertain the wavelength of the targets body and mind, and with my tempered kinetic vision I hit their vital spot. It's a composite work of art only possible for the, God of Death," he explained coming closer to Karasuma.

She couldn't breathe, her head was getting light she was seeing spots in her vision. Watching everything fade, Minako was brought back when a sharp pain was felt on her cheek. Everything was coming back and she sucked in a deep breath of air and found Bitch-sensei in front of her, her hand raised, "Take deep breaths Minako-chan," she told her.

She could see fear in Bitch-sensei's eyes and before Minako could say anything, Bitch-sensei had already pulled out a second hidden gun. Showing her she was ready to fight if necessary. Both jumped through when they heard the water moving followed by a sharp intake of air. Looking back at the duo both blondes found G.O.D had taken a step back from Karasuma-sensei.

Letting her eyes trail toward the wound Minako felt a huge wave of relief when she found instead of a wound on Karasuma's chest there was instead a flesh color tentacle that stretched out behind him. It would seem Korosensei just save Karasuma's life.

Back in the cage, Korosensei gulped down the contents of a bottle filled with tomato juice, "It's difficult to escape in this short amount of time but…if it's just one tentacle, I can manage to get it out just in time," he said between gulps.

Watching him confused Fuwa frowned, "Korosensei, did you always drink tomato juice?" she questioned, she had never seen him once drink it.

"I'm not too fond of it though," he told her, "I bought it while on the way to this base with Karasuma-sensei. I thought we would need it," he said.

Back with Karasuma, seeing the Gods guard drop completely he lunged forward and taking a leaf from Minako's book stuck a vital spot all men had. At once the man howled with pain. Sighing, Karasuma pulled away from the tentacle, "So you finally showed a decisive opening. I'm glad that even a God of Death shares the common vital areas," he said watching him stagger away.

"He placed the tentacle at the location of the blood vessel, and used that to stop the bullet, while spurting out juice to look like I was bleeding. That octopus's thought process is no joke. When I told him the circumstances of the hitmen you killed…he instantly saw through the true nature of your skill," he told him his tone turning.

Patting her head, Bitch-sensei whispered she was going on and to stay still while she went down there, continuing on, Karasuma watched G.O.D following him as she staggered away. Jabbing his thumb back, he scowled, "He said, 'If we're together in the same space, I can definitely protect you'. Although it annoys me to be protected by the target I'm after," he snapped irritably.

Then his glare began to turn angry, "Are you ready, God of Death? You laid your hands on my precious students and colleague," he said.

Flounder, G.O.D turned toward Karasuma desperate, "Wait! Who besides me are you saying can kill-" he cried but Karasuma cut him off.

Looking livid, Karasuma raised his fist, "If you want to talk about skills, we have a full set," he hissed.

Then he hit him hard enough to send him flying, his head crashing hard against the concrete knocking him out, which left him now seeing stars he sunk beneath the water. Watching him slip under Karasuma sighed, "Why don't you quit being a hitman? If you go to the public employment security office, they have plenty of useful skills," he said.

Beaming from the cage, Korosensei let out a breath of relief, "Every student and every teacher, this was a victory won by everyone in class wasn't it?" he said relieved.

* * *

**Please review!**


	45. Forty-Five

**I guess no one like the last chapter, no one reviewed. Well I guess I'll just make it up with this chapter then, so enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Gazing at the unconscious form of G.O.D, Minako frowned as Karasuma searched his pockets for his tablet, it had finally come to an end and now she knew for sure how her sister died. Many people had wondered what killed her, she had nothing but a pinprick of a wound on her yet so much of her blood had burst free from her body.

They knew what happen of course, but no one could say for sure.

Still it was finally at the end. She was leaving this prison with her friends, just like she told him she would which mean she got to keep whatever this necklace was. Reaching into her shirt she gazed down in wonder, surely it was more than cheap jewelry. Oh well, till she found out what it was she would keep wearing it. Reaching into her pocket, Minako removed her dolls and yo-yo putting them in her pant pockets before reaching up to pull off her hoodie leaving her in a white tank top.

He stole her away from her home and had every intention of never letting her return and he killed two people she love most in the world…she had every reason to hate him. Most would even say she was justified in hating him, but she didn't want to hate him. He was hurt just like her but unlike her he didn't have someone looking out for him. She felt bad for him. If he had someone looking out for him he could have turned out much different. Minako didn't blame his sensei though.

That man, from G.O.D's stories grew up not understanding what kindness was much less love. How could one have expected him to show something to his student when he himself never felt it. Both were victims of circumstance and by a stroke of faith her life crossed the G.O.D legacy. Bending down next to her unconscious captor, Minako could hear Karasuma and Irina's voices stop. She paid them no mind though and instead folded her hoodie and slipped in under G.O.D's head.

"…What's going to happen to him?" she asked Karasuma quietly.

Frowning as he eyed her, Karasuma sighed, "He'll be detained and processed, we'll figure out what to do with him. Maybe we can change his mind and get him to give back," he told her quietly.

Nodding, Minako stood up, "I hope they can help him, he would be able to do a lot for people just as much as he would able to do to people," she said turning to him.

Watching her, Karasuma shook his head, "You are a strange one Minako, you at times show maturity beyond your years but you still have your childish heart and dreams," he said.

"More like scary dreams," muttered Irina.

Smiling, Minako crossed her arms behind her back, "I'm just trying to live up to the name my mama left me! Minako Aino was a strong leader who devoted her life to her friends, justice, and love…even if she's fictional I want to become someone just like that," she told him proudly.

Nodding, he held up the tablet, "Speaking of friends, let's go free yours shall we," he said. Beaming, Minako gave a nod herself and was about to follow him to the cage but was stopped. Holding up his hand he watched her sternly, "Before we do that however, I would like to correct something you said earlier that was wrong. At the time I didn't because we had more pressing things at hand, but you are wrong when you said I don't think you belong in Class E…Minako you are right where you belong. A member of Class E," he said firmly.

Gazing at him stunned, Minako could feel tears filling her eyes. Looking at her surprised, Karasuma frowned, "…I thought that would have made you happy," he said confused.

Sniffing, Minako launched forward and began to hug him, "That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" she sobbed joyfully.

Glowering down at her, Karasuma pushed her shoulders away, "What have I told you about hugging!" he scolded.

Stopping her crying for a split second, Minako frowned, "Are you really going deny me a hug, the girl who just spent an entire month trapped with a mad man against her will? You know I haven't had human contact outside of forceful for as long as I can remember. There were no hugs and gentle touches just manhandling and hitting," she told him stabbing him the truth.

Looking at her his eye twitching, Karasuma sighed and released her allowing her to hug once more…she would use that against him. Feeling Irina sneaking toward him he quickly trust his hand out and caught her face, "What, do you think you're doing?" he questioned sternly.

Forcing his hand down, Irina quickly made her baby blues get an innocent sheen in them that he knew did not exist, and batted her eyelashes, "I'm just so sad about being used by a mad man, you know the one you pushed me toward after you were so cruel to me," she said batting her eyelashes again.

Scowling, Karasuma shoved her away, "I told you sorry, my apology is done. It's up to you to accept it or not but I've given it so my side of things is over with," he said firmly.

Fuming, Bitch-sensei glared at Minako who continued to hug the juggernaut while he looked through G.O.D's tablet and felt her blood pressure sky rocket when Minako stuck out her tongue at her. Once the hug was over, Minako slid up to Bitch-sensei, "Would you like to know what it feel likes to hug his bare chest?" she asked tauntingly.

Letting out a hiss, Irina lunged for her, but Minako just danced out of her grasp, "Consider that your punishment from me for joining G.O.D," she said hurrying to catch up with Karasuma. Almost plunging head first into the water before Karasuma yank her up at the last minute. "Thanks Karasuma-sensei," she said grabbing his arm yanking him down to kiss his cheek. At that point Irina's jealousy hit supernova, out of everyone she was always able to do that.

Out of everyone, Minako was always able to slip past Karasuma's defenses!

Reaching the cage, Minako trotted up to it and handed over Karma's phone to him, "See I told you we would get out," he told her with a smile in place.

Giving him a small smile back she nodded, "Yeah…you did," she said.

Gazing into his golden eyes Minako could feel that usual stirring in her chest it had been so long since she last saw him, it was a cliché of course but he looked even better. The Karma of her mind and in her dreams just wasn't real so it was impossible for him to be better than the one before her. This was that part in the movie when the young lover reunite after something tragic that kept them apart. They would see each other and share a stare that was deep and meaningful before finally slowly getting close to each other. Lost to the world around them as they came together for that one special kiss that convened all the complex emotions they felt for each other. Getting lost in the moment, Minako could feel her body leaning in till she heard it.

The sniggers of suppressed laughter and just like that the moment shattered for both of them, feeling the stares of her classmates Minako didn't know what she wanted to do. Haul off and punch the lot of them in the face or curl into a ball and hope for this to all end.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako looked down with a slight blush while Karma looked over with an irritated look in his eye. What he got in return was the most class flashing him teasing smiles while some of the more kinder classmate looked away with shy smiles, "Would you two love birds like a moment alone?" cooed Rio snickering.

"So you can kiss and make up for lost time," said Yoshida puckering his lips.

"Or as the princess would say, snog!" said Terasaka sniggering.

Frowning Karma let out a heavy sigh, so this is what it felt like to be on the other side, "You all forget I'm in here with you," he threaten coolly.

That got a roar of laughter and rising up between the students Korosensei held his handy dandy notebook while dressed as a reporter, "Now, now let the young lovers do what they feel is right! But please, let's keep it PG-13," he said with a blush in place a he scribbling away in his book.

Scowling, Minako turned to Karasuma, "Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei is acting like a pedophile again…I feel unsafe," she said pouting.

Squawking, Korosensei rushed over to her and Karma's spot, "What! Sensei is not!" he cried defensively, blowing up and turning red as steamed whistled from his head.

Looking at him coolly, Minako started, "Telling everyone to let us do what young lovers do so you can watch and record it for later use. Last I checked old guys who watch children are perverts and pedophiles…then again I could be mistake. Karma-kun what's the definition of pedophile?" she asked him her tone going sweet toward the end.

Smirking, Karma jab thumb toward Korosensei, "An adult who is sexually attracted to young children, but if watching them go at it gets him off I'm sure he still falls under that category," he said.

"That's enough," said Karasuma sharply.

Quieting down everyone turned to him and waited, he seemed to be struggling with the decision to raise the cage. Minako could understand of course. Despite everything, G.O.D did get Korosensei trapped quite well. So well it really was a travesty that they couldn't use it. If only everyone else wasn't in there, but they were so it was useless.

Grunting, Karasuma glared at the cage his finger trembling, "Is…Is there no way…?" he asked hopelessly. Was there really no way to keep this guy in here alone and kill him? This had to be one of their best chances just like the island assassination idea. It was such a freaking waste! If only the students weren't in there then he could release the water and kill this son of a bitch!

"There's no point in thinking about it, Karasuma-sensei," said Korosensei, clearly enjoying himself.

Tapping the bars his skin sizzling, Korosensei smiled, "I could leave a cage like this if I felt so inclined. I could ram the wall multiple times at Mach speed. Or I could make the concrete brittle by emitting a sound wave. However, that would place a heavy burden on all the students that are here with me. That's why I had you defeat, him," he told Karasuma.

Sighing, Karasuma pressed open on the tablet an at once the trap door from above opened followed by the bars. Before the bars fully rose however, Korosensei zoomed out and wrapped Minako up in his tentacles, "Oh Minako-chan! Sensei's missed you so much, he missed your accent, you ignoring him during class to stare at Karma-kun who's fallen asleep, oh my little British crumpet!" he sobbed his words transforming into undistinguishable blubbering.

"Ko-ro-sen-sei…I…can't…breathe…" wheezed out Minako, turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Unwinding his tentacles from around her Korosensei went off to the side crying and his place was taken by everyone else. She was patted, hugged, rubbed, groped by Okajima who was quickly punched by Karma, and hit in an affectionate manner by Terasaka. And through it all, Itona hugged Minako behind tightly around her middle. It didn't start to die down till Karasuma-sensei's co-workers joined them at long last.

With a moment finally to herself, Minako looked back and found Itona, "You can let go you know…I'm not going to float away," she said quietly. He didn't say a word to her, just tighten his grip around her and she could only smile in response, "I missed you too," she told him.

Gazing off as Karasuma-sensei's men tied up G.O.D, Minako hoped that they would be able to help him work out his problems. Crossing his arms with his jacket draped across his shoulders, Karasuma sighed, "He was a man of astounding skills…but he overestimated those skills too much," he said while everyone around him gasped at his face. It was a little hard to take. She had nightmares about seeing it that first night, "As a person, there was a part of him that was immature. And so, he had an opening," he told them all.

Chuckling, Yada pointed down the tunnel, "In that sense, he might be the same as Bitch-sensei," she said amused.

"Yeah," said Hinano in agreement.

Grimacing, Yoshida reached up to touch his face, "But still, why? I don't understand how you could want skills so badly that you'd destroy your own face," he said shivering.

"…He felt he had a lot to prove," Minako told him quietly

Frowning as he looked down on G.O.D Karasuma-sensei spoke up, "Apparently it's all due to an experience from childhood. After witnessing a hitman's high-leveled skills…it seems his consciousness completely changed," he said.

Gazing down at G.O.D, Korosensei sighed, "…The one who influence him was foolish. With this much talent…originally, he should have use his skills in a more proper way," he said.

"Whether you give life or you kill…I guess it depends on the world and people around you…" Karasuma answered.

Reaching back, Korosensei patted Nagisa on the head, "Exactly," he said.

It was at that time the sound of a lone peddle broke everyone's attention from G.O.D and onto someone a little more familiar who in the confusion was attempting to sneak away. Sighing, Minako shook her head as Bitch-sensei froze like a dear in the headlights. Then with everyone's eyes still on her she went back to sneaking away from them all.

"She really lacks subtlety," said Minako shaking her head.

At once everyone charged after her, "Hey, you Bitch!" yelled Maehara, "What are you doing trying to run away?!" he barked with everyone behind him yelling their agreement.

Screeching, Bitch-sensei took off fast, "HIII, these kids have sharp ears!" she cried.

The first to catch up with her was Yoshida and Muramatsu who took control of her and forced her still, "Ah, forget it, do whatever you want! It's only natural that I'm punished since I betrayed you! The boys and their concentration of daily animal lust! The girls and their daily jealousy of my beauty! Go ahead and release all you gender base rage on me as much as you want," she bellowed.

Looking at her in disbelief, Kimura shook his head, "Her imagination's running wild isn't it?" he questioned Rio.

Looking at her annoyed, Rio scowled, "Hearing that actually makes me wanna do it," she griped.

Stomping forward, Terasaka glared at Bitch-sensei, "Forget it and just come back to school like normal. Don't go disappearing for days on end," he said.

Nodding, Yada beamed, "I wanna hear the rest of that story, where you tricked the Arabian royalty and you stopped right before the war," she told her.

Smiling, Megu gazed at Bitch-sensei teasingly, "If you don't come back, I'm not returning that French edition of Hanadan that I borrowed," she told her.

Looking at all of them in disbelief, Bitch-sensei was struck silent for a moment, "…I was right before the point of killing, all of you," she said.

"Yeah," said Sugino looking none to please.

Frowning, Bitch-sensei continued, "I've done a lot of thing in my past. Things that would make you draw back," she told them.

Pushing up his glassed, Takebayashi shrugged, "Is that a problem? Betraying people, and doing dangerous things, isn't that precisely what a bitch is?" he asked.

Grinning, Rio chuckled, "If we can't even enjoy our school life with some bitch…what's the point of us being hitmen and middle school students at the same time?" she asked.

Walking forward, Karasuma spoke up, "That's right," he said holding up a flower. Gazing at it, his turned his stare to Irina, "This flower, isn't something I borrowed from the students. Though my own will, I obtained it after defeating the enemy. For your birthday, will **that** do?" he asked her.

Gazing at the flower multiple thoughts ran through Irina's head. _'What's with that unromantic way of handing it to me? And it's only one flower this time! I'm really gonna let him have it. What was I supposed to say at a time like this? U-mm, U-mm,'_ she thought before the answer came, "Yes," she said happily, clutching the delicate flower like a lifeline.

Peering at the scene, Minako could see Korosensei scribbling away in his book while everyone peered on hopeful. Well at least something good was coming out of this. This was also just how it should be, natural. A lot of the time it took a lot longer but when people came to a relationship naturally that was better than being pushed toward each other. The relationship was more special. After Bitch-sensei enter La La Land though, Korosensei popped up, "However, Karasuma-sensei. I would like to say one thing before this develops into something lascivious," he said.

Glaring at the octopus, Karasuma hissed, "That would never happen, but go ahead," he said though clenched teeth.

Reaching out, Korosensei touched each of them on the head with a separate tentacle, "Hereafter…" he said his face turning read, "By no means, do I wish for the students to being involved in such a dangerous situation. A safe environment to kill and be killed…I strongly request that **you **create one. We cannot let what happened here and what happened to Minako come about once more. I won't allow it," he commanded.

Looking unsurprised by his request, Karasuma nodded, "I know…I've thought of a way," he told him.

Standing in silence, Minako looked around the room, "So…not to break anything up but can I go get my stuff. You like have no idea how much I would like to get out of here," she said breaking through the thick silence. Getting everyone's gaze, she frowned, "…Really, I would like to get out of the pit of doom…like now," she said growing a little impatient.

Clearing his throat, Karasuma snapped to attention, "Everyone you are to return home and as usual you are not permitted to tell your parents about what has happened today. Whatever excuse you presented to them to allow you to come here if it involves the school please hand it in, in written form tomorrow. That is all, you are dismissed," he said to them all. Getting a jumble of answers from everyone, he turned to Minako, "As much as I would like to send you home Minako-chan, I'm afraid I need to bring you in for some questioning. Not only that we need to…well give you back to your family in a less suspicious manner," he said scowling.

Frowning, Minako nodded, she of course was in no hurry. Now that she was officially out of G.O.D's grasp she couldn't help but remember…there was no longer a home for her. She couldn't return to Papa because he no doubt create a prison worse than G.O.D's during her absent. At least during questioning she could think of something. Sighing, she gazed at Karasuma-sensei, "Can I at least get my stuff before we leave…I rather it not go into some evidence locker," she said.

Nodding, Karasuma crossed his arms, "That is permitted," he said.

Standing still for another moment, she cleared her throat, "Um…you also might want to get a crowbar because I don't think he's letting go willingly any time soon," she said pointing over her shoulder to Itona who didn't let go once during everything.

Peering at Itona, Karasuma frowned, "Itona-kun…I'm well aware you've missed Minako but you need to let go of her and return home," he said watching the petite boy.

His response to that was to tighten his grip, "Yeah…he's not buying that," she said. The next few minutes were spent with Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Terasaka forcefully pulling Itona off her. After that everyone slowly left the underground prison till all that was left was Minako, Korosensei, Irina-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and Karasuma's workers.

While Karasuma-sensei was left to oversee his workers, Irina was checked out by some medical personal leaving Korosensei to take Minako to her room. Walking through the halls together with the octopus, both of them for a long time were quiet. It wasn't till they were almost outside her room did Korosensei speak up, "Minako-chan…I remember you admitting you only escaped twice, but your scent is rather saturated throughout this base. I also detect your blood spread out as well," he said.

Frowning, Minako gazed at a small spot of blood, "For the longest time he kept me in a cage in the room he slept in. He would let me out and make me exercise. Make me keep up with the training Karasuma-sensei gave us while also introducing me to new weapons. He said I was pretty good with weapons. When he didn't train me though we would walk about the base. He seemed to know I needed to move around due to my higher risk of clots. As for the blood… these appeared due to our games of hide and seek. He wanted me to learn how to erase my existence like he did, if I got caught he would punish me by hitting me," she said casually.

Fingering a hole in her tank top, she sighed, "The only time I didn't get hit was when I successfully did it even if for a second and used that second to try and launch an attack. I was never able to get close though…he had been at it for much longer than me. Me attacking him always made him super happy though," she told him in a mutter.

Hearing nothing she looked over to see Korosensei's face turning red, tinging black with his anger, "He hurt you Minako-chan!" he questioned furious.

Frowning, Minako walked up to Korosensei and smacked his cheeks. Jumping clearly shocked, Korosensei resumed his normal form, "He did hurt me but it was nothing compared to what he did to everyone else. He would hit me hard enough to bruise me but nothing more or less…it was like a playground game of cops and robbers, before boys are told they can't hit girls," she verified.

Looking at her, Korosensei face tinged red but not as deeply as before, "You shouldn't make excuses for him Minako-chan," he said sternly.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I'm not making excuses, I simply know him better than you therefore you can't make a proper judgement call," she told him simply.

"Minako-chan he took you from your home and intend to steal you from your own country. He bought you from all the worlds' government as if you were a prize to be won. I understand your ordeal was taxing but you mustn't mistaken his acts of kindness as genuine affection," he told her gently.

Looking over, Minako sighed, "I don't have Stockholm Syndrome! I know G.O.D was dangerous to me okay. I'm not deluding myself by thinking me and him had some special connection, he was using me to prove himself the strongest along with something else…but it doesn't change what happened down here…" she said stubbornly.

Choosing to say nothing, Korosensei followed Minako to a small room it was mostly bare save for a single bed that had medium size cardboard box on top of it. Spread out across the floor too he found a slew of dolls, crouching down he picked up the closest doll to him and found himself gazing at Isogai. Reaching out for more he came upon Karasuma-sensei, the chairman, her brother, Sugino, Sugaya, and even a Ritsu. Bringing the box to the floor, Minako gazed out at her dolls embarrassed, "Could you not tell everyone about these?" she asked him hopeful.

Looking up, Korosensei's smile widen, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Minako-chan! You missed your friends, for that you should never be ashamed," he said gently picking up each of the dolls examining them before placing them in her box.

Blushing in embarrassment, Minako gazed down with her expression rather pensive, "…I felt like I was losing my mind Korosensei. I could think clearly and at times it felt like I was fooling around and joking…but there were moments when I realize it wasn't a joke. That the things I was doing was compulsive, that what I was doing was as much against my will as it was my will," she muttered thoughtfully as she fingered his doll sitting down at the bed.

Peering over, Korosensei gazed at the dolled, "What do you mean, Minako-chan?" he asked gently.

"…They talked…or my mind made them talk…sometime when I was feeling particularly lonely or hopeless or scare…but not only that. I would talk for them, hold entire conversations," she told him. Like always he was bringing it out, he didn't have to say a single world or even look at her. His presences made her wish to spill her guts and come clean.

She both hated and loved it.

Eyeing Minako as she gazed at her doll with a fearful expression, Korosensei rose, "A coping mechanism…nothing to be ashamed of," he told her.

At that Minako snorted as tears appeared, "Yeah, you told me that multiple times!" she said laughing a little her voice boarding the no-return point. Feeling tears slip free, she felt a lump grow in her throat, "I grew attached to some more than others…some were rather surprising and others not so much," she said wiping her eyes.

Watching this, Korosensei sat next to her and wrapped a tentacle around her, "Who did you find yourself most attached to?" he questioned gently. It was better for her to get all her tears out than to bury them inside like she did so many other things, hopefully if everything worked out she would finally be taking steps toward a healthy outlook on life.

Trying to hold back her tears, Minako found it impossible and instead worked through them. The first doll she chose was of course Korosensei, "You always gave me advice and assured me I wasn't crazy like I feared," she told him handing him, himself. Picking up Karasuma next, she passed him over, "He always told me to not be foolish and try to take on G.O.D," she said passing on Karasuma.

"A great piece of advice…he would have been too much for you students alone," he said calmly.

Blushing, Minako reached into her pockets and drew out Karma and Gakushū, "You can guess why I carted them around…but they always made me forget the danger for a bit. Before forcing me back onto point. Don't tell either one…but I do pretty good impressions of each one," she said wiping away more of her tears from her eyes.

Chuckling, Korosensei took them from her as well, "Sensei won't…although to tell you the truth; sensei has always thought that these two might make good friends in the future. Karma-kun has very few rivals in his age group, from physical to academic. He and Gakushū-kun would actually be quite good for each other…even if they hold feelings for the same girl," he said.

Blushing, Minako reached out to touch her fifth doll and Korosensei was unsurprised when she pulled out the chairman, "He was someone else I kept close…although he mostly shot down all my ideas for escape or otherwise," she told him passing him over.

Taking the chairman from Minako, Korosensei gazed at him, "Despite your rocky relationship with the chairman you two have a long one. I also believe you know deep down inside that despite his roughness he will always be nothing more than a teacher who wants the best for his students," he told her amused, gazing down at his rival in education.

He truly had once been one of the best in assassination, but the chairman reigned supreme in education that was for sure. After all he did create the very system that he, himself, adopted for his students and then went and created the Class E system. A cruel system some might say however it delivered results for some years, he alone create two powerful schooling systems.

The next doll Minako grabbed sent a wave of shock through him. Into his tentacle Korosensei found himself gazing at his human self…he told her about him. Peering at Minako he watched her stare at the doll impassively, "G.O.D drew me a picture of his former master. It was during one of the times he told me about his past…this guy was the first person he double crossed. He's actually the original God of Death…ours is second generation," she told him.

If his eyes still had the will to widen, Korosensei felt his would be have widen to the point they would look like they were about to pop. He went as far as to tell her about him…what was his former pupil after and what he was trying to get with Minako-chan. Gazing over, he held his human-self up, "Minako-chan…why did you create this man?" he asked her curious.

Frowning Minako didn't look at him and he was surprised when out of her pocket she drew out his former pupil, "I made both of them so I could punish them since I know I could never do it in real life. But that's not entirely why I made G.O.D number one…his face calms me down. When I had trouble sleeping I would look at his picture," she said reaching up to grab her pillow. What she withdrew was a hand drawn likeness of his human form.

He had to fight to keep the blush out of his face, did Minako-chan have a crush on his human-self!

"G.O.D number two said he was the absolute best at luring people into a false sense of security, he told me once he watched his Master put a gun to a man's head. He smile and spoke to the name in such a way that the guy believe when number one pulled the trigger nothing would happen. He said what he remembers most about his master was his smile. He told me that no matter what training he put himself through he could never match his master's smile," she told him.

Sitting in silence, Korosensei turned to Minako, "I think that kind of power is rather horrifying but I can't deny that even his picture and doll seem to evoke that feeling. So to help keep my stress levels down G.O.D number one became my stress ball…he doesn't talk though. You told me it was because I didn't know him and that I made everyone talk as a means of coping," she muttered.

Watching her quietly, as her tears kept steaking down her face in silence Korosensei placed Karma and Gakushū in the box along with tucking the rest of her things within the box. It also seemed that his former student thought of Minako as no threat because he found he actually left her, her mother's sword and a collapsible naginata within her room. During his packing however kept himself, the chairman, his…um human self, and Karasuma out of the box out.

"Minako-chan…I want to discuss something with you, then afterward, if you're still alright I would like discuss your events down here," he said quietly. After all she had been through he would question her and record the events for Karasuma's superiors, only if she wanted however. If she chose to speak to Karasuma's coworkers then he would let her but if she felt more comfortable with him then so be it.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Understood," she muttered.

Lifting up the dolls he showed each of them to her, "Minako-chan why do you think you feel attached to these dolls? All of them are male and given your situation, one might think you would seek a strong female for comfort rather than men," he said.

At that he got a shrug in response, "I don't know…they felt the safest," she muttered.

Pulling her father from the box, Korosensei held him up in front of her face, "Minako-chan you may not realize it but you are seeking to replace your father. Not to say you are literally replacing him, you love your father very much and could never truly replace him. But you know in deep down inside that your father is still healing and while he does that he's unable to be a proper father," he told her placing the doll in her hands.

Touching her father's face gently, Minako frowned, "…Papa loved Mama very much…he was always happier when she was around. He doesn't like to be around me and Makoto because we remind him of her," she whispered.

Shaking his head, Korosensei let his face dark purple before letting a red X appear, "That way of thinking is incorrect your father is delighted when he sees you and your sister just for that reason. It brings him joy to see his wife lives on inside his daughters. He can't accept how badly the loss of your mother and his daughter has affected him. Your father is a conservative Japanese gentleman who was taught like so many men, that men don't cry. With that thinking he's stifled his ability to heal and in turn that made him lash out in ways that hurt you and your siblings. He's so determined to protect the family he has left he's let his grief transform that determination into a blind will. He can't see that sometimes his attempts to protect are instead just hurting you all," he said.

"So…I'm looking for father figures to replace him, till he can heal?" she questioned.

At that Korosensei's face turned orange with a red circle, "Yes, you've choose each of us because we hold something inside that you see in your father. I believe Karasuma represent what you use to see in him as a little girl. All fathers in the beginning seem invincible to their child. Sensei is no doubt the goofiness your father displayed when you two played. The god of death number one, is probably how safe and calm your father would make you feel when you were in the hospital. Then the chairman is without a doubt the killer instinct for business that you admire in your father," he mused to her.

Frowning, Minako gazed at the dolls before grabbing them and dropping them in the box, "That's nice and all but it doesn't really change anything. He's had six years to heal and to no avail," she said.

"Once more incorrect," said Korosensei.

"How is that incorrect he's had six years!" she said annoyed.

Shaking his head, Korosensei rested a tentacle on her head, "No he hasn't…you need to be honest with your father Minako-chan. None of your siblings have been honest with him so he's continued on without understanding what he's doing is preventing that healing. Izaya rejected him and went off into the world on his own. Makoto pushed him away and launched herself into the career that carried her away from him. You are his last child and he wants to do his best by you so much so he doesn't realize that his protection is in fact…poisonous. You need to be honest with him and show him what he's doing to you…so he can realize what needs to be done," he told her.

Looking up at him, Minako bit her lip, "If I told him he would hate me…I would be ungrateful," she said scared.

Drawing in Minako, Korosensei hugged her lightly, "No father who has done what he's done could hate his child for their honesty. He may be angry at first but he'll come to see what you tell him is the truth and will accept it and reevaluate himself. Don't you want to help your papa?" he asked.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "Yes…I understand," she said.

Beaming, Korosensei patted her head, "Good…with this first step I think you'll come around to a healthy outlook on life," he said with some relief.

Looking up annoyed, Minako got poked in the forehead before she could comment, "Yes, your outlook is wrong Minako and sensei doesn't believe your even telling the truth about your words on death. He does believe you have accepted death but…you would not be so stressed about your father if you had no zest for life. Sensei would like you to rethink your views on the subject and give him back an answer…the sooner the better. He knows for a fact that Karma-kun and Rio-chan are quite worried about it," he said getting a surprised look from her.

"How would they know…I've never even told Rio what I told you," she said.

Gazing at her thoughtfully he began to pack up everything much neater in the cardboard box, "They were outside the classroom that day you first told sensei about your views. Karma-kun of course won't admit to worrying about it but he has and Rio-chan is always worrying about you! So let's give them one less thing to worry about," he said.

"…Yes sir," muttered Minako quietly.

She had no idea they knew…so that's why Karma told her that. Told her he wouldn't let her die alone, she wondered if he would kept his promise. At once his face flashed before his eyes, _"…Have I ever lied to you?"_ feeling her face heat up Minako looked down. No he hadn't. She was selfish…to make him say something like that and to make him actually promise to bring another human to death.

Korosensei's death was completely different from theirs or anyone else's…they all came to a silent agreement about that during their time together and under his care.

She would apologize to Karma when she saw him again.

Afterward she was questioned endlessly by Korosensei who asked her about what the God of Death did with her, told her, and how he cared for her. She told him about him seeming to have prepared for her because he had medical equipment not to mention her meds. It was hours till at last she could finally step out of the prison that held her for a month.

It only got crazier from there.

During the month she was gone Minako learned it got nationwide coverage, after all it wasn't every day an heiress gets kidnapped. Between her high profile and her dad's reward the media had been eating it up, trying to get interviews with her classmate old and new. Class E and Class C ignored the reporters while her old so-called friends attempted to get some attention through her disappearance.

At least till the chairman forbade everyone in school from speaking with the media.

For a while Karasuma had to patrol the mountain and get rid of the more persistent reporters, after all they didn't want them stumbling on the more newsworthy secret of Korosensei. Still all this attention meant something, she couldn't just slip back into reality without a good cover story. There was no way she could tell people she was kidnapped by an assassin in an outrageous plot to kill Korosensei. Nor could she just show up without a story, if she did that she would get some serious backlash and in turn it could affect her future not to mention just give her a million and one troubles.

"Can't we just dump her at the police headquarters all drugged out or something?" asked Irina scowling.

Sighing irritably, Karasuma looked over with a small glare, "Getting her back out there isn't the problem Irina, it's what she's going to tell everyone. We need to come up with a story that she can present to the police that will not put her in a suspicious light. Not only that though, but we can't get anyone arrest for this crime considering we already got the perpetrator!" he snapped irritably.

Gazing at him with an apologetic expression, Minako frowned how could they do this? Peering over to Korosensei she found him with a meditative expression. How would the world spin him when this all ended? Would the world even learn about him? Or would the secret of Korosensei die with them, somehow that never got discussed during everything.

"Can't she just claim amnesia or something!" snapped Bitch-sensei.

Pinching his brow, he gave her an irritable look, "That would just give into the speculation that she kidnapped herself for attention, from who will be up for debate but believe me the media will come out with plenty of options. We need to find a reasonable story for her to give that will give them absolutely no leads what so ever, but will be completely believable!" he snapped.

Frowning, Minako peered over to Korosensei, "…Sensei, is it possible for you to make me sick?" she asked him carefully.

"…Make you sick…I suppose I could. Do you have a plan?" he asked.

Nodding, Minako frowned, "Bitch-sensei has a point about amnesia being a good option, but Karasuma-sensei is right about it making me look like I ran away on purpose. So we'll do one better, I'll have amnesia because I got really sick. I get sick at the drop of a hat so it won't be suspicious my medical records will prove that. I even got sick with G.O.D but he apparently learned medicine just in case he had to go undercover as a doctor so it turned out alright. A run of the mill kidnapper couldn't possibly keep me healthy though! So he was able to keep me a month before I succumb to my first cold, due to high fevers I can't remember much and he panicked and dumped me!" she told them.

Frowning, Karasuma crossed his arms as he thought her words over, "It could work…but you should probably at least remember fragments, nothing to detail," he told her.

"Noted!" said Minako.

Looking over herself for a moment or two, Minako frowned, "I need to look a bit rougher than I already do and dirtier…hmm, Karasuma-sensei can you fracture my arm and ribs?" she asked. That earned her a look of disbelief but she ignored it, "Maybe some more bruises as well, we really need to make it look like I was in unlivable conditions. G.O.D as far as kidnappers go was actually a pretty decent caretaker…I mean as good as any psycho could be," she said continuing on.

Frowning, Karasuma shook his head, "Minako I cannot hurt you," he said.

Giving him a look, she put her hands on her hips, "We have to sell this Karasuma-sensei! Don't worry, pain is pain which will eventually fade. Also I'm a girl so I have a high tolerance for pain, I mean I've had sixteen spinal taps six which have been botched. Not to mention as a woman someday I'm going to experience wonderfully unspeakable excruciating pain of child birth," she said.

"Sixteen spinal taps?" questioned Korosensei.

"I've had tumor scares and at one time I got them periodically because my doctor was looking for something that he never found," she explained.

"Wonderfully unspeakable excruciating pain of child birth," said Bitch-sensei with a smirk.

"That's what mama told me when I asked her about what it like to have a baby…although I was still under the impression that baby's teleport in and out of a mama. Had not learned how babies get inside or how they get out. Point is, I've experienced pain and will continue to do so, so a little fracture is nothing in the long run. So please hit me, we have to really sell this so Karasuma-sensei please," she told him hopeful.

Watching her, Karasuma sighed but gave her a reassuring nod. Happy he was on board Minako turned to Korosensei who looked ready to start protesting and apologize, "Before you start throwing a pity party and blame yourself for my kidnapping, don't. You're not at fault for my kidnapping, I was consider separate from you Korosensei. If anything you just ensured my rescue. G.O.D was troubled and he felt I could help him, he wanted me not only because he wanted to surpass his teacher in every way but because he wanted love. And not just normal romantic love he was after parental love and even if he took the role of the parent he didn't care, as long as he got it," she said.

"Minako…" said Korosensei trailing off.

Smiling she crossed her arms behind her back, "I had a long time to study him, he loved his master like a father because his own dad was a poor example of one. Number one though, he was just as broken as number two. Because of how he grew up no one could have expected him to understand Number two's need or want. It would be like asking a blind man what color a ball in someone's hands is, both of them were poorly equip for each other but often life doesn't give us all the tools and we have to make due. Some can rise above it and find the tools while others face the problem and make the wrong move, G.O.D one and two made wrong choices. But such is life and the curse of being human, so don't worry or blame anyone. Life is life, sometimes it sucks and sometimes it's nice. I just hope where ever number one is he might find something to make him happy," she told him happily.

"Minako-chan…sensei doesn't know what to say to that," he said softly.

Shrugging, Minako frowned, "Then don't say anything. I already decided to forgive G.O.D, if he had kill Mama and Usagi from hatred or greed I wouldn't…but he didn't so I have," she told him. With that said she turned to Karasuma-sensei and raised her right arm, "Make it a small one okay, and I'll have to be sticking to a crossbow for the next month but its' better than nothing. Also my writing will be a little messy for a while sensei but I use my left for assassination so the right is the one that's gotta go," she said quickly.

Sighing, Karasuma gazed at Minako and frowned, "Don't move or run, I don't wish to hurt you anymore than what you want me to do," he said, backing up a step to take stance.

"Thank you sensei!" she said beaming.

* * *

There were a moments in his life that Suzuki, Mori felt the world stopped. The day he met his wife. The day she agreed to marry him. The day she did marry him. Each day she blessed him with children. The day he lost one of his daughters. The day she told him she was going to die. And then the day he got a call from Izaya telling him Minako had disappeared into the night.

Now he was in yet another one of these moments.

Gazing down at the hospital bed, Mori looked in the face of the very daughter that disappeared and felt a ripping sensation within his chest. Her entire face was flush, she was soaked in sweat, she gasped from under her oxygen mask and all around machines beeped. They had her hooked up to antibiotics and fluids and they were giving her blood, she had a heart monitor and something to check her oxygen saturation. So many things were stuck on her or sticking into her.

Sighing, he sat down in the chair next to her bed and looked at the other side of the bed were he found Horibe-san's son. Itona. He was fast asleep with his chin resting on the mattress, he had been mostly quite letting them all have their fill of Minako. Choose to sit in the background till he had a chance to sneak up toward her, it seemed he found his place in this family. He was happy about that, he remember Horibe-san had a son roughly Minako's age.

After he had left he did wonder what happen to Itona.

He was glad that Minako cross paths with his son. Jumping when the door open, he looked back and found Makoto and Izaya coming in, "The police found the car that dumped Minako but it was abandon and apparently had been stolen earlier this day. No one saw the driver," Izaya told him bringing a scowl to his face, he wanted the bastard who dare take his daughter found and punished.

Sighing, Makoto headed in and reached over his kiss his cheek, "I bring goodish news from the doctor, Minako is going to be alright. They looked her over and her right arm has a fracture and her ribs are bruised, the infection rolling around inside isn't as bad as it could be and a few days of treatment will get rid of it. You'll also be happy to hear there are no signs of sexual assault, Minako is still as pure as snow. He also said she's not malnourish but she is a bit dehydrated," she announced.

"When will she wake up?" questioned Itona making Mori jump.

Looking over he found the boy wide awake, he was under the impression he was asleep. Walking around Izaya climbed into bed with Minako avoiding the I.V's before sprawling out next to her, "No sigh of head injury means she'll wake up when she wakes up. Knowing her she'll wait a good long while," he said tucking his arms behind head.

"Izaya get out of that bed!" barked Makoto furious.

Before he could answer though Itona got their attention by crawling into the bed on the other side of Minako, "I bet if we got Karma-kun she would snap to attention," he said slipping under the covers.

"ITONA! Don't follow Izaya's bad manners, get out of that bed this instance! Minako is not going to want to find you two in bed with her after everything!" she barked.

Snorting, Izaya grinned, "Yeah, but I don't think she'll want her little boyfriend to see her till after she's fixed herself up. She's looking pretty rough," he said completely ignoring Makoto.

Lifting up the sheets, Itona peered down at her legs, "As long as her legs don't scar it doesn't matter, besides she's one of the natural beauties like Makoto. So even if she gets roughed up she'll be fine, if we were talking one of those who need a layer of makeup then, yeah, she would be in trouble," he said putting down the covers to cover her up once more.

Growling, Makoto stomped her foot, "Don't you two ignore me and complimenting me isn't going to change my mind, the both of you need to get out of her bed! NOW!" she barked.

Watching all of this, Mori sighed, "Makoto leave them be, Minako will be fine with them there. Your mother often found her and Usagi sharing a bed in the morning. So she doesn't mind sharing and will probably be better off if she finds people she's familiar with when she wakes up," he said calmly.

Another growl built up inside of Makoto but before she could release it she was cut off when the door opened and two more individuals stepped in. Walking forward, Simon cleared his throat, "Uncle, I've called your parents. They're heading out here in the morning," he told him.

Nodding, Mori gazed at the tall boy who walked across the room to hand him, his phone finally uncovering the small woman from behind. Gazing back his eyes landed on Elizabeth Hopkins, his deceased wife's younger twin. Seeing her was almost like seeing his dear Maria. She would have looked as lovely as Lizzie looked today.

His sister-in-law hadn't changed much since he last dismissed her and Simon from his home. Her sunny blonde hair was still cut short, left long enough to brush her shoulders. Where his wife let her natural curls reign free, Lizzie straightened her hair. Walking across the room Lizzie gave him a small nod before walked up to Minako to touch her hand, her cool grey eyes misting up. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back and turned to Makoto, _"Maddie, we should go get her something more comfortable to wear than that old hospital gown,"_ she said her voice close to a whisper.

Smiling at once, Makoto leaped to her feet, _"Your right, it also wouldn't hurt to get her some beauty stuff so I can fix her right up! A girl's beauty is only at its best when taken care of!" _she said.

"Kind of hard for her to care for her beauty when she's locked up," said Simon sarcastically.

Giving Simon a reproachful look, Makoto crossed her arms, "I know that, but if I can do something I might as well do it shouldn't I! _Come on Auntie, I need face masks, nail manicure kit, body wash, and haircare products,_" she snapped before grabbing Lizzie's hand to drag her out.

Sighing as he watched his sister stomp out, Izaya turned to Simon, "You shouldn't tease her so much, unlike Minako she was made blond for a reason," he said with a smirk.

Looking over annoyed, Simon quickly flipped off Izaya as he blew wavy blonde locks out from his eyes, "You always have to have some kind of insult, what's the matter don't like being barely average in height that you have to take it out on me. By the ending number is 6'3!" he said smirking.

Standing up, Mori cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. Picking up his briefcase, he gazed at Izaya, "I have to go into the office call if there's any change. Simon…thank you for helping and tell your mother the same," he told him.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Simon bowed his head, "Even if we fight we'll always be family, that's how blood ties work," he said quietly.

Bowing, Mori heading over for the bed and kissed Minako's forehead before leaving the room quickly and the moment he was gone all three heard a groan. Looking over they watched Minako's eyes open up no hint of sleepiness in her eyes, "I would have to get kidnapped in order to make him talk to you and auntie again," she said frowning.

Sitting up, Itona moved down to the end of the bed and sat Indian style, "Why are you hurt so much worse than when we saw you down in the God's dungeon," he asked quickly. When they saw her she looked a little rough but she didn't look like she was dying unlike this morning! He went home and told Izaya they found Minako and that she was fine.

Sitting up in bed, cradling her arm Minako scowled, "I had Karasuma-sensei give me a fracture in my arm and to crack or bruise my ribs. Then Korosensei made me sick, I figured for me to get out of this and not get any innocent man arrested I should play to my strengths. I can't remember much because of my high fevers and I look like I have been through hell. My lack of proper care and the abuse I undertook made me get sick and fearing I would die my kidnaper dumped me," she explained to them all, it was the best way to get out of this whole mess G.O.D made.

Her lack of incriminating details due to her high fevers would make everyone think it was just so cruel for her to never get justice, but she did. Karasuma beating G.O.D was her justice. Before she could think too much though, Minako was drawn back into a tight hug. Laying still for a second or two, Minako hugged her brother back, "I missed you," she said.

"You're going to make me die young," said Izaya sighing.

"Don't say that, you'll make me cry," said Minako hugging him back.

Watching the moment for a moment, Itona crawled over and hugged Minako around her waist with a smile, "I really missed your legs, Hinata-chan's are too muscular for my taste," he said.

Laughing, Minako wrapped an arm around Itona, "So how did you fair with only my family around, did you go hungry at all?" she asked letting go of Izaya so she could face the adopted member of her family. She worried quiet frequently whether or not he was alright.

Sitting down on the window sill, Simon frowned, "Don't worry I fed the runt, can't expect Mr. Privilege to cook edible food," he said.

"You're just jealous cause I'm richer than you," said Izaya shrugging him off.

Frowning, Minako looked over to Izaya, "That reminds me, what has happened since I've been gone? I kind of left after I stole Papa's company and gave it back. He didn't really say much to me either due to the shock, not to mention what is the chairman going to do to me. I sort of lost my temper and broke Class A's door…like a lunatic…I hate my temper. Also G.O.D at one time mention you lot got in trouble, what was that about? And how did midterms go?" asked Minako curious turning between her brother and Itona, she had been out of the loop for so long!

Sitting back, Itona scowled, "A bunch of the class used free running outside the mountain and got an old man hurt. That made Korosensei mad so he forbade us from studying and for two weeks we spend time at a nursery and helping out. Because of all that we were creamed at mid-terms but Karma saved our butts from complete humiliation, he was able secured second place. Then told everyone we lost on purpose to save Class A from yet another humiliating defeat. Asano got first place," he told her a mean look entering his eyes at Asano.

"Gakushū huh," muttered Minako.

"…Are you going to forgive him?" questioned Itona curious.

Looking up, Minako smiled, "After he grovels I'll forgive him," she said.

"…So never?" said Itona.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "More than likely knowing his pride!" she said amused.

Leaning back in the bed, Izaya sighed, "As for the company, it didn't suffer if that's what you're asking so no worries there. I'll allow dad to tell you everything else, but before we go there we have something to discuss because I want to talk to you before you try to run away," he said strictly.

Looking over alarmed, Minako scowled, "I'm not going to run away! I just got back!" she snapped.

Climbing out of bed, Izaya turned to face her, "Don't play dumb with me, the first moment you got I know what you would have done. You would have spoken to Simon about coming to England to live with him and auntie," he said sternly. Seeing her look of fear he snorted, "Its pathetic how easily your read…but I get it. Me and dad aren't the most reliable when it comes to freedom, but that's changed alright you're going to have your freedom but there are things that have to change," he said.

"…What are you talking about?" questioned Minako confused.

Sighing, Izaya scowled, "I did something that is going to piss off dad to no end but I don't want you running away or attempting swallow a shit load of pills," he said furious.

Keeping her mouth shut, Minako didn't try to deny it. Izaya hit it in the ballpark, if Auntie and Simon told her no she would resort to swallowing pills…anything to determine she didn't get locked up. She wanted to have a life and getting locked up in a tower prevented that. Even if she spoke to Papa like Korosensei wanted there was no guarantee she would change his mind and live a happy life.

If anything she would just push him to even more drastic measures.

Crossing his arms, Izaya frowned, "In a few days' time the courts will name me your rightful guardian and you'll come to live with me in my apartment. Itona's coming with as well. With testimony from your teachers, your therapist, and the chairman along with some well place threats and bribes they deemed me more fit to care for you. Dad can see you all he wants but decisions concerning you fall to me and only me starting Monday," he said.

Gazing at her brother stunned, Minako frowned, "Why?!" she asked bewildered.

"I don't want me or dad to be the reason you kill yourself Minako. I wanted to protect you and I ended up becoming your enemy. This all could have probably been avoided if you felt it was safe to talk to someone, I know the God came into our house which probably means he was messing with you before he took you. If you had told someone we could have prevented this whole mess," he said.

Frowning, Minako looked down feeling guilt, "…Papa won't be happy are you sure?" she asked.

"Dad will come around to the idea once he sees I'm right. I'll probably get the cold shoulder for a while but I can deal with that. I rather get a year of silence then have to attend another funeral for one of my younger siblings…so don't worry," he said.

Feeling tears again, Minako reached up to wipe them away, "By the way, as my first act as your guardian. I'm grounding you," he snapped glaring. Not giving her time to react, Izaya scowled and crossed his arms, "I understand being partially at fault for your silence but fact is, you ensure your own kidnapping! You snuck out after curfew and walked right into that bastards arms. So you're grounded which means no playing the stock market and you have to work at my café. Also you should know I've given Itona permission to invite friends for a free meals and dropped a hint to Ren when you should start working…have fun with that," said Izaya smirking.

Staring at her brother, Minako felt a jumble of things. Guilt for being largely at fault for the ordeal she put her family and friends though. Relief to know she wouldn't be trapped like she thought. Another dose of guilt for this betrayal to her father. Annoyance that she couldn't play on the stock market for a while. Fear for the future of this family. Then embarrassment because without a doubt both Karma and more than likely Gakushū would soon be seeing her as a maid. Along with many members of Class E and probably the rest of Ren's friends.

Still, looking around the room, Minako gave an easy sigh of relief she could feel a weight lifting off of her at long last.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! Also Minako will be reuniting with Asano-kun next chapter!**


	46. Forty-Six

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter, its packed full of goodies! We get out reunion with Asano! Minako will have some family drama and even more! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Peeking out the window of her hospital room, Minako scowled at the hordes of reporters and news teams parked outside waiting for any news concerning her. They were like vultures. She wanted out of this place already, to leave the hospital and go back to Class E where everything was simple. That wouldn't be happening though, she still had to give an interview to the police. Not to mention there was the whole telling dad she was going to live with Izaya.

…he was going to hate her forever.

She couldn't help but feel that way. Jumping when she heard a large clap, Minako looked back and found Makoto glaring at her holding up two dresses. The first was a lavender dress with black lace and the other was white with a blue ribbon sash. On the bed was a rose pink dress and a mint green one all Sweet-Lolita dresses in various styles.

For some reason Makoto was trying to get her to choose one to change into. Her sister had been rather pushy today. The moment she busted into the room she claimed today would be a spa day, made her take a bath filling the tub with a blend of bath salts and oils. After that she attacked her nails clipping them, filing them, before she finally gave them a clear coat. Then she went and plucked her eyebrows, something Minako was still feeling.

Head to toe her sister groomed her, she cut away her split ends and shorten her bangs to their normal length but at Minako's request she did let her hair stay at its current length. That length now just about at her knees, her hair was now almost as long as Sailor Venus. It would be a pain to keep up with but for a little while she wanted to reach that goal. It had been a dream of hers and Usagi's.

Aside from all that though, Minako was done with this beautification! She was stuck in the hospital and it wasn't like she could see Karma-kun, he had to wait like everyone else for her doctor to deem her fit for visitors. So she was fine in her current outfit of choice which was chosen for its comfort!

Today out of the closet she withdrew solid black long leggings that she coupled with a yellow short-sleeve large shirt that ended around her thigh with a picture of a large cocoa bean. Over that she wore a mocha brown long sleeve ribbed sweater jacket with matching leg warmers. It was nice and comfortable making her feel like she was back home sinking into her incredibly soft bed.

Growling, Makoto glared at her, "Will you just choose one, trust me when I say you're gonna wanna look pretty!" she snapped.

Crossing her arms, Minako grabbed the dresses on her bed and tossed them at Makoto, "I don't want to wear a dress! Do you know how cold it will get in a dress, besides who is exactly going to visit that I'll want to dress up for? I still can only see family so thanks but no thanks," she said grabbing the remote to turn on the television flipping away from all news channels.

Hearing a grumble come from Makoto, she frowned, "Whose coming? I mean seriously, why are you making me get all dressed up…are idols coming or something because I appreciate it but I'm not into any member of the Starlights or otherwise!" she said rolling her eyes.

Rolling her eyes back, Makoto grabbed the dresses and hung them up in closet, "No, the Starlights aren't coming but I imagine Hibiki will be coming once you're open to visitors outside family. He's still asking about you, he became quite smitten with you after you met. Which is to be expected! After all you're my baby sister which means you attracted all kinds of men with your natural witty charm! You lure them in with your face and keep them with your charm, just like Mama taught!" she said proudly.

Frowning, Minako looked at her surprised, "Hibiki likes me?!" she asked shocked.

Sighing, Makoto shook her head, "Why are you an idiot when it comes to boys?" she asked thumbing through her clothes. Making mental notes of what to take home to trade for Minako's pajamas at home, some of these pairs her little sister hadn't touched. The shirts would be a tad larger due to stupid Minako getting the bigger chest, but if she wouldn't wear them Makoto would be glad too.

Keeping her frown in place, Minako traced a pattern on her blanket, "I only had eyes for Karma for six years, when was I supposed to get an understanding of boys. Karma-kun is unique and like no other boy so it's not like I would learn anything about the normal ones. Plus he didn't like me till recently or he didn't take notice till recently," she said. It was never really clear when he started to like her, that day at the festival he just seemed to take notice he liked her after she broke up with him.

Well metaphorically broke up with him.

Looking back, Makoto gave a sly smile that went unnoticed by her sister, "I would hardly call Hibiki normal, he's an idol. Although if were talking about normal what about Gakushū? Is he not also a boy you like, I mean you didn't take the very official title of girlfriend from Karma-kun because of him. Surely that means you at least like one normal boy!" she questioned teasingly.

Sitting back, Minako smiled, "Saying Gakushū is normal is like saying you were a virgin at my age," she snorted in amusement. Both boys she liked could never be categorized as normal boys! Which was why she liked them both. Karma was a bad boy with a heart of gold, not only that he was a genius capable of doing the most amazing things which made him fun to be around. He was surprising. Gakushū came off as a picture perfect prince but he had an underlying darkness that unlike his father wasn't evil, just his own brand of devilry. He was alluring.

Both were different from normal boys like Isogai or Ren.

Still speaking of Gakushū she wondered if he thought of her or wanted to see her, when she got taken they weren't on good terms or anything. She burst into his classroom like a lunatic, told his entire class they were engaged to be married then proceeded to tell him, 'Fuck off' when he declared he wanted to marry her. Well at the very least she no doubt made him change his mind on her, maybe the next time they saw each other he would tell her bye.

He would probably want a girl who wasn't a basket case.

Gakushū was more than likely way over her now, now that he witness what she looked like when she lost control and didn't get her way. It was true, she was a rather spoiled rich brat. When she didn't get her way when she felt she earned it she tended to diva out. She didn't have as many diva moments as her pop idol sister…but she couldn't deny that she had them as well.

After he saw her diva moment through he was surely put off her and while that should make her happy she found she was actually a little upset. She wanted her choice of course but getting her choice this way left a sour taste in her mouth and she felt upset. She didn't know what the future held but she would willing admit she wouldn't have minded doing couple stuff with Gakushū.

The thought of doing couple stuff with him made her heart race in the same way it did for Karma.

Sighing she grabbed her covers and pulled them over her head, it didn't work with her family or the doctors but she liked to pretend at least that when she went under it was her space. G.O.D at least gave her that kindness while she was with him…and she knew it was messed up to say but she missed him. Well not so much him-him well maybe just a little bit, but mostly she missed Mr. Flower Vendor. Her goofy but sweet and kind adult friend who helped her with her little teenage problems, giving her advice and reassuring her about her insecurities.

Even if he was a lie she missed him.

Listening to Makoto chat away about a couple of idols who would definitely be visiting her, Minako flopped over and turned her back on her with a sigh. She wanted to go home. She wanted to leave the hospital and go back to school. Why did this have to happen? True life before G.O.D was stressful and bordering on unhappy, but now she would be leaving her father and she had people trying to film her. What if Papa hated her forever after all of this…it was a betrayal to him, she was basically telling him she thought he was an unfit parent. What kind of ungrateful child did that? The answer to that…her.

Hearing a knock on the door, Minako pulled down her covers and watched when a nurse and one other came in, the nurse was typing away at her computer while the other was pushing in a cart with gifts. Since her return, Minako was getting set letters, cards, flowers, and presents that came in the form of stuffed animals and gift baskets.

Most of the letters where from people who went through something like her and sent their best wishes and hope that she would be able to pull through like them. Others were from talk shows who wished to interview her after what they deemed was a respectful time. She even got offers from talk shows in American but those like the others were tossed in the trash. There was no way she was going on TV to talk about being held captive.

Talking to a bunch of strangers about things would not help her feel better, not to mention she couldn't exactly talk about something she wasn't supposed to remember. Turning toward her nurse when she handed over her pills, Minako sat still as the woman procced to take a sample of blood follow by the usual vital checks.

Heart rate, saturation of her blood, breath sounds, heart sounds, temperature, and blood pressure by the time it was all done the other woman was coming over with a smile. Passing over the letters, she chuckled, "Yet another handful, don't worry I've already gotten the official letters out of the way for you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Minako quietly.

Nodding the woman left the cart by the bed so Minako could go through things. Gazing at the various gifts she received she sighed, she appreciated the intent behind them. However if she was being totally honest she was tired of them. It was overwhelming at first but the novelty had worn off and she was ready to stop receiving the gifts.

The flowers were nice and left the room smelling like a flower shop and they while they were more pleasing to look at than the almost all white hospital room, flowers reminded her of him. G.O.D made much more pleasing bouquets than any of these. When he made bouquets not only did the smell of each flower complement each other but the colors did as well. Then there was just the meaning behind the bouquet, when he put the flowers together they came and said something.

His bouquets hit you on three levels; appearance, aroma, and meaning.

These were just made by people who didn't look any deeper than the appearance.

Aside from the flowers though she was a little tired of the gift baskets, they took up to much space and some had to be eaten fast. Something Itona was more than willing to help her with, he went through at least three baskets a visit. Korosensei was usually able to knock out eighteen a night, but still more poured in.

The only gifts she had no complaint about was the stuffed animals, but she was a girl and you could never have too many stuffed animals. She ended up donating a lot them though, most to a nursery school that Korosensei recommended one night.

She never realized she knew as many people as she did though. She got gifts from idols she met and worked with, she got gifts from models and artist Makoto introduced her too. Then there were the present and get well things she received from Papa's associates and Izaya's as well. She also got cards and flowers from the kids she use to compete with back in her competition days.

Passing through the letters she paused when she found two letters written in different languages, one was in English and the other…maybe Chinese or perhaps Korean. Who did she know there? Before she could open either up she was stopped when she took notice of whispers. Looking over into the corner of the room she found her nurse and sister whispering to each other. Their heads were close together and they both wore large grins, "…What are you two whispering about?" she asked making both jump.

Looking over, Makoto laughed, "Oh nothing! Well I got to go, be a good girl Minako! Don't do anything I would do!" she said taking her leave out of the room with a skip to her step. Then she was given a smile by the nurse who gave her a cheery bye before leaving. She had to be missing something because while she would agree that her sister was weird, she wasn't weird without reason. Unlike the rest of this family, Makoto was the only normal one and she was a freaking popstar.

Sighing, Minako felled back into her pillows with a scowl in place…she wanted to go home.

Leaving the letters forgotten in her lap, Minako grabbed her pillow and held it over her face trying to get rid of this anxious feeling. She was just so restless! She wanted to leave and go out but she couldn't because she was being watched like hawk. Although if she wanted to she could put the one skill she picked up from being with G.O.D to use, but then what. She couldn't go out because then the reporters would be on her in a manner of seconds, with all of them ganging up putting the spotlight on her she didn't even want to imagine it.

Going pale she trembled, she would pass out or worse and everyone watching would see it and then it would surely get posted on YouTube because somebody would put it online. Then everyone in the entire world would see it, well not everyone but a majority. Why? Because humans were cruel and liked to watch and laugh at the misfortune of others.

It was during this thought process that the door opened once more unnoticed to Minako. Slipping in, in total silence was none other than Gakushū. Scanning the room he raised a lone eyebrow at the clutter within the room but he didn't linger on it. His eyes sought out one girl. He found that girl on the bed, she hid her face behind a pillow and had letters piled in her lap but that could only be her.

Watching her for a few minutes, Gakushū could feel a small measure of relief…she was really here. He of course heard the news from the chairman and saw the news feed on her return. Still…there was nothing like seeing it to believe it. Ever since he learned of her return he came to this hospital trying to get in to see her, he wanted to see with his own eyes that she was alright.

He was always turned away though but he always spent at least an hour or two trying to charm someone into letting him see her. His persistence eventually paid off though, finally one of the nurses decided to take pity on him and went to Makoto. If the nurse would have gone to Izaya, her cousin Simon, or her father then he would no doubt still be at it.

Makoto though was more than willing to give her approval, giving one of those giggles he often heard girls make when they watched one of their friends get asked out. At least he had one other on his side, then again, Makoto was Minako sister. She probably didn't care who Minako ended up with as long as her sister was happy and she got to gossip about it with her.

Standing for what felt like hours, Gakushū clenched his hand around the small box in his hand and prepped himself. He would say her name and get her attention. When she lowered the pillow he wouldn't hesitate, he would tell her what he should have told her that day. That he wasn't going to force her to marry him…he just wanted some time with her and a chance. He only said what he did back at the chairman's office out of fear she would throw him away. Then he would give her the present Ren helped him pick out while welcoming her back.

"…Minako," he croaked out.

Watching her freeze, Gakushū could feel his mind going blank as his plan of action shattered the moment he finally caught sight of her. Her face was thinner than when he last saw her and she had bags under her eyes and he spied a bruise along her jawline coupled with cuts here and there. She gazed at him stunned her dark ice blue eyes widening, "Ga-Gakushū" she stuttered.

The instant she uttered his name his body moved on its own. It felt like forever and instantaneous, one second he was at the door and the next he was at her bedside but he could remember every step in between the door and her. Reaching out with trembling hands he cupped either side of her head his fingers sinking into her blonde tresses as he angled her face toward his own. Then in one swooped he sealed their lips together in a kiss.

He still had no idea if he was a good kisser but he tried his best to convey his feelings to her, he also couldn't help but scold his body for reacting against his plan. Not only that, she had been locked up with a mad man and lord knows what the jackass did against her will. He couldn't go around forcing himself on her. He needed to stop kissing her…like now…yeah, he still wasn't in control of his body.

Pulling away after quite possibly what was a couple of minutes, Gakushū backed away slowly and cleared his throat looking down at Minako. She was struck dumbfounded. Not a word came from her as she gazed just at him and he could only think of one thing to say, "…I missed you," he told her before once more losing control of his actions. Reaching out he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly strands of golden blond hair tickling him. She smelled like she always did, green tea and vanilla a combination that he had grown to loved. Although she had the smell of the hospital on her as well though, it wasn't as strong as her own scent however.

Sitting quietly, Minako's senses were overloaded with a rather minty smell of Asano's shampoo along with hints of sandalwood, "…It's nice to see you too Gakushū," she said quietly.

Pulling back he smiled, "How are you?" he asked.

Sighing, she shrugged, "I'm fine…I don't really remember much. I think I was mostly drugged…so I'm lucky I just have to worry about an infection and some minor aches and pain. The only thing getting to me is this isolation and immobility. Although even if I could move it's not like I have many options of places I can visit," she muttered. If she went into the hospital garden then she was sure to get swamped by at least a couple of reporters who somehow snuck in. There were places she could go in the hospital but she wouldn't really be alone and she would no doubt be found.

She wanted to stop being cooped up.

Watching her quietly, Asano frowned, "…Are you…" he start before stalling. How exactly was he supposed to go about this? It seemed rude to open up with it but he wanted to get it off his chest and clear the air between them at long last. "…Minako do you remember…um, remember that day?" he asked her quietly his voice losing its strength.

Looking over, she frowned, "You don't waste time, well whatever, I suspected this would happen although I have to say what happen just now has left me a tad confused. Just say what you want and stop stalling. I hate when people drag things out," she said moodily.

Watching her confused, he sat down on the bed, "What do you mean?" he questioned confused.

Looking at him annoyed, she crossed her arms, "Well you're here to tell me you're over your little crush right and that you've changed your mind about forcing me to marry you now that you've seen my true colors. Well hurry up and get it over with okay, it's better to just rip the tape off. Trust me I know," she said pointing to her tapped down IV.

Looking at her surprised, he smiled, "Are you done?" he asked amused. Getting a look from her he took that as his cue to continue, "Despite your thoughts, which I have to say I like very much considering it shows me you would actually be upset to see me go, I wanted to tell you sorry," he told her shocking her big time. Going on he smiled, "I'm not going to force you to marry me Minako…if you in the end choose that jackass Akabane I'll step aside. I just want a chance so I'm not absolving this engagement till our high school graduation or till you come to me and tell me you like him fully. So long as I have a chance I'm your fiancé," he said.

Gazing at him surprised, Minako could feel a mixture of feelings. It seemed like now a days everything left her feeling a mixture of things. She was happy to hear he wasn't going to force her to marry him while also being left unhappy that he was still forcing her to do something. She was so tired of being controlled like a freaking doll but she also got his side of things. If she wasn't required then this little thing she had for Asano would probably shatter in due time if she didn't have to see him. Or maybe she would go out on her own to see him, she wasn't all that sure.

She liked him but not as much as Karma.

"…I don't like being forced to do things Gakushū," she said.

"And I don't like being consider second best to Akabane," he told her.

Scowling, Minako sighed, "So what, were even?" she asked him sarcastically.

Smirking he leaned in, "It's it better than the alternative where I force you to become my reluctant bride and make you share a life with me. Kids, family pets, awkward holidays with family, our parents butting in trying to tell us how to raise our children. I'm thinking two, possibly three if you want more than two, and you'll be pushing it with four," he said amused, enjoying her creeping blush along with the spike in her heartrate he was made aware of curtsy of the monitor.

Fighting against the squirming in her stomach, Minako crossed her arms and turned away making the letters spill out of her lap and hit Asano's thigh. Looking down, his eyes zoomed in on two familiar writing styles. Kevin and Sang Hyuk…what were they doing writing to her? Taking the letters he discreetly shoved them into his pocket before passing over his gift. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you that Ren helped me pick it out. I asked him what would be the best gift for you and I still can't tell if this is supposed to be a gag gift or what. I picked it though," he said passing over the small box.

Taking it from him curiously, Minako undid the scarlet ribbon and lifted the lid finding a small lighter resting in cotton. It was normal appearance wise with a flip top, but it had been painted black with yellow sun on one side and a blue crescent moon on the other side. Pulling it out she lit it immediately and felt her soul shiver when at last she gazed at the flames she had been longing to see.

The warm flames that could incinerate whatever she wanted.

Quickly blowing out the flame she leaned across the bed and kissed Asano square on the mouth, pulling back and smiled at his stunned look, "Just a hint for the future, never doubt Ren he is the only boy I've allowed to know me intimately!" she told him.

Nodding, Asano went to say more only to jump and stop when the door slammed open. Looking over together they both found Itona standing in the doorway and gave very different reactions. Brightening considerably, Minako seemed to glow at the sight of the runt. He would really like to know what he did to get on Minako's good side, "Itona-kun!" cried Minako happily. Asano could only scowl though he had not forgotten what that runt dare say to him, both times.

He actually thought it had been his fault Minako had disappeared thanks to that little twerp.

Looking between Minako and Asano, Itona dropped his bag in a chair by the door before stalking right toward them and with a sideways glare he climbed into the bed right next to Minako. He forced her to move to the other side of the bed allowing him to separate the both of them.

…yeah he hated this guy.

* * *

After the lights went out Minako talked to her nurse and got permission to head up to the roof, gazing down at the almost empty parking lot she watched as ambulance came and dropped people off. There were also people getting off from work leaving for home. Hearing a familiar noise, Minako listened as Korosensei landed on the roof, "Minako is it really alright for you to be out here, tonight is rather chilly," said Korosensei right away.

Turning to him, Minako smiled, "I'm fine!" she said lifting up her shirt to show him a couple of heat compress she had stuck to herself. Leaning against the chain-link fence, she reached behind and pulled out a stack of papers, "By the way here is the work you sent home with Itona for me," she said passing over the large stack of papers.

At once Korosensei's tentacle hand reached over and he zipped right through her papers, "You got good scores once more, you weren't lying about the God of Death taking over on your studies. It would seem he truly did intend for you to be his pupil," he said stashing her papers away.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "He was almost as great a teacher as you and the chairman…although he didn't like chemistry too much. He taught it but he told me he didn't like using poisons so much, apparently he preferred the up and front way of killing," she told him lightly.

"What about you Minako-chan? What is your preferred killing method?" questioned Korosensei coming up to the fence to join her in watching everyone.

Taking a moment Minako frowned, "I think I've had enough death in my life, so I don't have one," she told him. Gazing down at the parking lot, Minako frowned, "…I've had a while to think about what you asked me to think of, Korosensei," she said changing the subject.

"Oh?" questioned Korosensei.

Clutching the fence she scowled, "…I don't want to live if it means I'm trapped, but…I don't think I want to stay dead anymore either. I want to be able to enjoy becoming someone's bride and wear a pretty white dress that's ridiculously expensive but makes me feel like the pretties girl in the world. To transform my papa's business into something huge! I want babies and I want to help people and the world even if they don't want it! I want to find out what happen to make the chairman so sold on strength! To help my papa get over mama and Usagi's death. I want to grow up with Ren and see what he makes of himself! But most of all I want to protect the friends I gained in Class E…which brings me to a decision. I may want to be alive but if it ever comes to a moment where the only way to kill you is with one of us to go with you then it's going to be me. I have a lower life expectance therefore I won't let anyone else cut theirs short and nothing you can say will change that. Besides…if I can I don't want you to leave this world alone…because I love sensei very much," she told him.

Smiling broadly, Korosensei's face turned orange with a red circle, "Korosensei will approve of that answer and he will make sure you never have to die with sensei. Also as long as he dies knowing that you all will take the lessons he's taught with you later in life he will never be alone," he said.

Chuckling, Minako sighed, "It really is too bad you aren't a real man, I might have given up on Karma and taken a page from Hinano's book and pursue my sensei!" she told him giving him a wink.

Flushing red, Korosensei looked away, "Minako-chan that's inappropriate!" he told her sternly.

Shrugging, Minako beamed, "Maybe, but I would have been all over you! I would have gotten you in trouble with everyone! Love notes stuffed into your desk and the attendance book, kisses blown your way in the halls, and subtle innuendo! Maybe a spicy photo of me in my sexiest undies!" she told him with a wink. Watching him blush pink she went on, "Oh, I would have found out where you live and one night showed up in nothing more than a large overcoat, black lacy undies, and high heels! After that it would be up to you what happen! So tell me sensei would you take your sweet student up on her offer or would you be a good boy!" she teased making him turn darker and darker.

"MINAKO-CHAN! That is an inappropriate thing to talk about with your sensei! What would your father think if you said those things!" he cried.

"Eh probably the same thing he'll think on my wedding night, 'Dear god, why do you torture men with daughters like this?' or something like that. However due tell sensei would you take your sweet gullible student and teach her the carnal ways of love? Would you give me a lesson in the pleasures of flesh and teach it as diligently as your other subjects?" she teased.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response!" he cried.

Grinning, she winked, "Don't worry I can read between the lines and I'll be sure to keep it a secret from everyone else!" she said laughing while he fumed half in playful anger and embarrassment.

Laughing as he squirmed, Minako sighed, "Can I ask you a serious question?" she asked.

"As long as it's serious I don't mind," he said still a little red.

Looking up at the crescent moon, Minako frowned, "…Is it alright if I miss him…just a little? I know he was bad, he was going to kill everyone I loved and he intended to steal me from my home. It wasn't all bad though…he was never intentionally cruel. Plus he wasn't completely evil…just on the wrong path and lost. It's why I forgave him…" she trailed off.

Letting his color return, Korosensei beamed at her, "Minako-chan…you wouldn't be you if you didn't forgive him or miss him. Do you know why I chose you to take Itona-kun?" he questioned.

Frowning, she shrugged, "My family's rich so taking in an extra wouldn't be that taxing?" she said taking a stab.

Chuckling he shook his head, "If I went that route then I would have most likely asked Karma-kun to take in Itona-kun, seeing how they're both boys it would have been more appropriate! Don't tell the others but after Karasuma-sensei found out I asked for Itona to stay with you he got quite livid. But I knew Itona would be best with you because of one of your traits," he told her.

"One of my traits?" she questioned.

Reaching over he rubbed her head, "Your quite motherly Minako-chan! You care for your siblings and Itona much like a mother cares for her children. No doubt stemming from the fact that your mother died while you were young. Usually it's the elder siblings who pick up these traits but there have been instances when the younger ones can take on the role. It was because you had that trait inside of you I decided to ask you to take in Itona…you would allow him to experience a real home once more. Karma-kun, I'm not sure if he could have stepped into that kind of role. He is many things but gentle and paternal isn't one of them, for now at least it will probably change when he gains children of his own. For now though he's so use to being alone that he seems to prefer it, where some would think he acts out to bring his parents to him, Karma is the opposite," he said.

Leaning into the fence she smiled, "Karma-kun is just free spirited…besides if he's lonely he's not going to mope about it. He'll do something about it," said Minako knowingly.

"Correct," agreed Korosensei.

"…Do you think I've done an okay job with helping Itona-kun feel like he has a family?" she asked him hopeful that she not only pleased Korosensei but helped out Itona. He became very precious to Minako, he was like a brother to her at this point.

Nodding, Korosensei smiled, "You became quite cherished to him and he was very distraught when you disappeared, for a while he even lashed out at the others. He was no doubt reminded of the time his father left him. Itona-kun is much happier now that you've come back," he said happily.

Minako's heart felt warm hearing that.

She couldn't help but remember this afternoon though, "Is there any reason he's upset with Gakushū?" she questioned him curiously.

"Ah…well…I believe Itona blames Asano-kun to a certain extent. You disappeared right after that whole mess with him so he felt your reluctant fiancé was at fault for your leaving. The animosity hasn't left him, much like a child he feels it's easier to hang on to the anger then to forgive and forget," he told her casually.

"Well at least that explains his not so subtle attempt to force us apart," she muttered.

Grinning wide, Korosensei gave a chuckle, "Nyufufufufu, Asano-kun visited you eh? Could something juicy have happened?" he asked grabbing his handy dandy notebook.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "What part of our history makes you believe if something did happen I tell you?" she asked.

"Sensei can dream! He also needs to start watching you more, between you and Maehara he's getting lots of juicy material for his novel!" he cried.

Shaking her head, Minako rolled her eyes, "You are so sued if that ever gets published," she told him.

That earned her another laugh, going back to silence Minako watched the parking lot below that had finally gone still, "Is there any way for me to get my stuff back?" she asked him. After everything was planned for what she would tell the police and how she would get dropped off Korosensei took her box of things. Telling her if she took them with her then she would no doubt have to kiss them goodbye after they made a trip to the evidence locker at the police station.

Pausing, Korosensei let his grin grow, "Sensei figured out the perfect way for you to get your items back and you'll be happy to hear they're coming tomorrow," he told her.

Looking over, Minako watched him for a minute or two, "The chairman is coming to visit me tomorrow isn't he?" she asked him knowingly.

Chuckling, he nodded, "He was concerned as well," he told her lightly.

"I don't believe you," she told him stubbornly.

"Come now Minako, you must have seen he finds you dear. True he's not the kind of man who wears his heart on his sleeve, but he cares for you just as he cares for Asano. He choose you to marry his son which means in his mind he sees you as his daughter. He's very sure of himself so he believes no matter what you will choose Asano-kun therefore you're his daughter-in-law," he told her.

Frowning, Minako turned around and leaned back against the fence, "Why does he treat me more like a daughter then he treats Asano like a son?" she asked.

Letting out a hum as he thought, Korosensei crossed his arms, "Sensei has his theories of course but in the end they're just theories," he told her.

"I'm up for theories," she told him.

Shaking his head, he smiled widely, "No, no, the chairman's business is his business," he told her.

"You're no fun," she told him annoyed.

Chuckling again, he wrapped a tentacle around Minako's shoulders and lead her toward the roof top access, "Sensei has to ask you to go back inside, its getting chillier and he doesn't want the infection he placed in you to act up…its already been in you longer than he predicted. Also you should know, tomorrow morning you will be seen by the police. Kimura-kun's parents to be exact. Apparently the police chief thought it might be easier for you to talk to them since you go to class with Kimura-kun," he told her opening up the door.

"…Okay," she muttered.

Nodding Korosensei watched Minako step inside and paused, "…Minako there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you before I let you retire for the night," he told her. Turning to him once she took notice of the serious edge to his voice Minako waited, "The first God of Death…I don't wish for you to discuss him with the others, not even with Rio-chan or Karma-kun. I cannot tell you why and I can't stop you but I ask that you don't," he said his smile becoming a straight line she so rarely saw.

Frowning as she eyed him, Minako wanted to ask him why she shouldn't discuss but she could see that her question wouldn't be answered. Finally she sighed and nodded, "Okay…but I can still have his picture and plushy back right? If the other's see him I'll just make up some stupid story," she told him hopeful, she liked G.O.D number one. He calmed her down.

Letting his smile come back, he nodded, "Sensei will make sure he's packed up as well…he'll hang onto your weapons though and return them to you once you've returned to class," he told her.

"Tch, here I was planning to stab the chairman in the leg," she said annoyed.

"Minako-chan!" exclaimed Korosensei.

Glowering, Minako crossed her arms, "I haven't forgotten the fact that, that jerk made all my hard work go to waste! I am going to hit him or at very least do something horrible to him if it is the last thing I do! You mark my words!" she cried passionately making her way down.

Watching her leave, Korosensei sighed, "…Sensei is going to have to start checking the chairman's car for bombs…I just know it. Well, I need to hurry Maehara-kun asked for my help regarding his English homework," he said zipping off into the night.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were trained on her watching her and waiting for her to talk about what happened to her finally, Izaya along with Auntie and Simon knew of course. As soon she had a moment alone with the three they had her tell them everyone. Auntie looked relieved when she told her mama hadn't suffered and Izaya seemed comforted to finally know how Usagi died.

Other than those three everyone else would be getting a different story, peering over toward the corner that held her Papa, Grandpapa, and Gran-Gran Minako frowned. She didn't like lying but it was for the best and for everyone's safety in the end.

Taking a peek at Kimura's mother's face Minako could feel herself relaxing, Kimura resembled his mom quite a lot; they had the same mouth and nose. He got his father's physique however, both were on the short stocky side but Kimura looked much sleeker than his old man. Staring into the warm brown eyes of Kimura's mom, Minako sighed and answered her first question, "…I remember the day I was taken and it's my fault. I snuck out of the house because I wanted some time alone and wanted to take a walk to clear my head. I had gotten into a fight with someone that day…" she trailed off.

"So you left your home of your own free will…no one lured you out or tried to get you to come out?" Kimura's mother asked.

"It's alright to tell us if someone did, we just need all the details," said Kimura's dad.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I left because I wanted to clear my head, no one made me leave or anything like that. I brought my taser, pepper spray, and phone with me," she told them.

"You own a taser?" questioned Kimura's mother.

Clearing his throat, Izaya got the rooms attention, "I've bought her various tasers over the years all within the legal voltage. She was taught to use them properly and I even had her take a class in it, I can fax everything over if you would like," he said boredly.

That earned a look of surprise from both, "Those classes were really boring…just like the self-defense classes," muttered Minako under her breath.

"Well when you stop attracting trouble then you can stop taking classes in defense," said Izaya.

Glowering Minako reached up to touch her hair protectively, "I'm not dying my hair black because of the stigma attached to blonde hair! I inherited this hair from mama and I intend to keep it this color till it turns grey!" she snapped defensively.

"Izaya stop antagonizing your sister and let her talk to the police," snapped Mori fuming.

For a moment, Minako was sure her brother was about to mouth off but Gran-Gran sent him a stern glare and he clamped his mouth shut. Gran-Gran had always been able to make everyone in the family fall silent with one of those glares. Something Minako found funny. Her grandmother while an intimating woman once you got to know her wasn't that scary to look at in the beginning.

Gran-Gran was rather short only a couple inches taller than Minako. She kept her once raven hair that was now steely silver pulled back in a high bun. And she always wore a Yukata rather than western clothes, Minako was sure she didn't even own normal clothes. Her eyes where what made her formidable and scary though, the turquoise eyes her father had inherited. They could convey warmth and love while also turning into scary steely pits of doom.

Grandpapa was tall and strong, often when Minako thought of him she thought of a brick wall. He was strong and stubborn but he wasn't unfeeling. Proud at heart, her grandfather was often the kind of person to say something blunt and hurtful. His actions, thought at times hurtful, came from good place, he just didn't know how to use tact and gentleness. In many ways Karasuma-sensei reminded her of her grandfather which was probably why she so readily hugged him.

Although where Karasuma-sensei kept his jet black hair a little shaggy and spikey, Grandpapa kept his salt and pepper hair slicked back and trimmed short with his bangs cut short barely brushing his wide forehead. He was very dark due to his field work and he had steely grey eyes that had hints of blue. For his age he was quite handsome with a powerful build. Broad shoulders with iron arms, and the few time she had seen him bare chested she found her grandfather had zero fat.

He still worked in the fields despite the fact he no longer needed too, soon after papa established himself and got his business off the ground he helped grandpapa build his farm up. Now all the produce he grew was being bought by high class restaurant and the like. Grandpapa had workers and everything to run his farms, but he kept a small patch to himself that was for him and his family.

Minako always enjoyed his care packages, nothing was sweeter than his melons.

Turning her eyes back to Kimura's parents she frowned, "As I was saying I brought those with me but not because I felt threaten…I always take them out with me. Even when I'm going to school or going out with family. Not to sound arrogant but I tend to get a lot of unwanted attention because of my hair and eyes, delinquents think I'm foreign and therefore and easy target. So I started caring around all of that so I didn't have to call Izaya. I didn't think there was any reason for me to worry or anything like that…I figured I would just be allowed to take a walk outside," she muttered.

Nodding, Kimura's mother have an encouraging smile, "What happened after that," she asked.

Pausing, Minako took a moment and forced herself to remember something upsetting, feeling tears come she kept her gaze down and clenched her hands. She hoped she was pulling this off, "…I…I was walking for a while when I felt eyes…I looked around but I didn't see anyone," she uttered quietly. Biting her lip she pulled her legs in and gazed at her knees fearfully, "…I…didn't see him coming. When I turned around he was there and before I could even get a good look I was shocked, he taser me…I know what it feels like because one time in curiosity I zapped myself," she told them.

The room was silent, no one seemed to move or make a sound. Daring a peek upward she sought Izaya who gave her a barely visible nod of approval. Good, that meant she was making a decent performance. With that in mind she continued on, "I wasn't completely out of it though, just stuck in an in-between and when he got me into…I think maybe a van or it could have been an SUV. Anyway he stuck me with something and I was out," she told them instilling fear into her voice.

Peeking over she found Kimura's parents sharing looks of worry, taking a deep breath she looked at them with tears glittering in her eyes, "…I…don't really remember much…I keep trying to but it's really hazy and half of it feels like some awful dream," she told them letting her voice crack.

Reaching out Kimura's dad gave her an encouraging smile, "Anything is helpful…what about where you were kept, can you remember that?" he asked.

Giving a slow nod, Minako swallowed the lump in her throat and recited what Karasuma-sensei told her to tell them, "…It was really dark and damp, I remember bars like in a prison or maybe a cage. Often it was really cold and it was so quiet it was deafening…I couldn't hear anything," she told him.

Letting him write down what she said she continued, "…I never saw him or maybe her, they wore really baggy clothes and had their face covered in a mask…they wouldn't even talk to me," she told them quietly. At that Kimura's parents shared uneasy expressions but it didn't look as if they disbelieved her, "Everything is really fuzzy and to be honest feels like a really long day…I can remember being let out on occasion to use the restroom and sometime to wash up. Mostly though I was in the cage every time he gave me something my head could get fuzzy again. I couldn't refuse though because I couldn't take anything but what he or she gave," she told them.

Frowning, Kimura's mom nodded, "The doctor did say he detected high levels of a sedative in your bloodstream, it could be because of that," she said helpfully.

Frowning, Minako turned to them, "I'm really sorry but that's all I really remember, when I woke up I was shocked to learn I've been gone a month…it felt like a day or a week to me. I was asleep a lot or I think I was, I can't remember," she said let her voice creak as she buried her face into her knees to sob and at once she heard her father rush over.

"That's enough questioning, we'll contact you if she remembers anything further!" he demanded.

At that Minako could hear a lot of moving around and she didn't look up till she heard someone leaving the room, peeking up she found her papa, grandpapa, and gran-gran leaving with the police no doubt to speak some more. Looking over to Izaya she found him speaking in a whispering tone with Makoto, "They looked convinced," whispered Simon sitting next to her.

Frowning, Minako nodded and reburied her face. She didn't like lying to the police or to family that was actually worried about her but she couldn't tell them the truth. "YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Makoto jolting Minako from her internal debacle. Looking up she found Makoto glaring at Izaya who just regarded her coolly, "How could you do that to dad you jerk!" she snapped furious.

Scowling, Izaya jabbed his finger toward Minako, "It's for her benefit you idiot! You really think that kind of environment is good for her to grow up in! You ran off the first chance you got but Minako's still got plenty of years ahead of her under dad and with what just happen what do you think will happen," he snapped at her his voice hush.

"She got kidnapped she needs to be protected, what if whoever comes back and takes her again!" she snapped furious.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to do that Makoto!" snapped Izaya.

"No kidnapper is going to come back for her after what just happened, they know now she's more trouble to keep than to watch," said Simon putting in his two cents.

Fuming, Makoto looked around the room before letting her eyes land of Minako, "Don't tell me your apart of this?" she asked furious.

Frowning, Minako looked down guilty, "I don't want to be trapped anymore Makoto… want to be treated normally! In a normal life kids, rich or otherwise, don't have people hired by their papa and brother to follow them around and you know that," she said.

Scowling Makoto jabbed her finger toward her sister, "You're being selfish!" she snapped.

"What about you?! You ran off the first chance you got isn't that selfish as well!" Minako argued.

Flushing bright red, Makoto recoiled before fuming once more, "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about! I left because I had my career to think of. Your just running away to be selfish," she snapped furious.

Climbing out of bed, Minako glared, "You wouldn't talk to papa for years and sneered at him every time he spoke to you! You would miss holidays every year just because you thought he be there, if anyone's selfish it's you at least I intend to talk to papa! You're so self-absorbed you only thought about yourself! You never thought about me or Izaya or Papa! It was always about you and your problems!" she barked.

Red creeped up Makoto's neck as she glared, then without warning Minako head was jerked to the left when a stinging pain struck her cheek, "Don't talk about things you don't understand," she bellowed. With that she grabbed her bag before storing out right past a surprised Mori who came back inside confused with the noise.

Frowning, Simon leaned down to speak to a confused Lizzie, _"We need to go speak with Madeline, I'll tell you everything on the way down," _he said grabbing her hand. Leading her out he grabbed Minako's grandparents on the way out leaving her, Izaya, and Mori alone.

Looking out confused Mori turned to them, "What is going on?" he questioned.

Sharing a look with Minako, Izaya scowled and sighed, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out, as of today I have full custody of Minako," he said.

Standing in total silence, Mori blinked once then twice, "…What?" he said completely blown away.

Frowning, Izaya pointed to Minako who looked down guiltily, "I got custody of Minako…legally; from this day forth she's going to live with me and any decision regarding her future lands with me. I went to a judge and got it done and I won't lie I bribed a lot of people to get it done quick and quiet. No one outside of us and the school are aware of this change," he said.

"…Gakuhō knows?" he said quietly.

Peering at her father, Minako watched him quietly as he seemed to stare ahead lost. She was expecting fury and anger…not this. She didn't know what to make of this, "Papa…" she muttered getting his attention, "Please don't think I'm being ungrateful but I can't stand being watched! I was afraid when I woke up and it wasn't because of what happen…it was because of what you would do. I love you but I can't stand your protection! It makes me feel like an invalid and I hate that!" she cried.

He said nothing, he just seemed to get paler and paler as a strange look of horror seemed to enter his eyes as he took in their words. Frowning clearly not liking his father's expression any more than Minako, Izaya spoke up again, "You can see her all you want I'm not about to revoke your rights to be her father but till you stop trying to control her I'm her guardian," he said.

At that a frown touched him gazing from Izaya to Minako, Mori scowled, "If this is a joke it's in poor taste Izaya," he said sternly.

"It isn't a joke," said Izaya.

Glaring, Mori growled, "You think you can be a parent! Your irresponsible and your sister takes care of you like you're a child! You walk around like some Yakuza boss and you think you're capable of being a guardian! You may have bought your sister but I have a bigger reach than you and I'll get Minako back and when I do-" he started only to cut off by Minako.

"You took away my choice for the future!" yelled Minako.

Whipping around no longer fixated on Izaya, Mori gazed at Minako surprised, "You took away my choice for the future papa! The chairman has to be the worst example of a human being but he still gave Gakushū a choice in this stupid engagement but you, you didn't. And let me guess the moment you regain custody you're going to ship me off to some boarding school in Europe! Well guess what I can still die there just as much as here, in fact I can guarantee I'll die. I finally have real friends, new friends outside of Rio! Yet you want to rip me away from them and send me to some stuffy boarding school…well if you do I'll kill myself," she said.

Frowning, Mori shook his head and pointed his finger threateningly at her, "Don't you dare make threats like that!" he snapped.

Fuming, Minako glared at her father and could feel herself swell up, "It's not a threat! It's a promise! I'm happy in Japan, in Class E! This is the first time since Usagi died I've actually felt like it was good thing that I was alive. I don't go through life in a stupor, I actually share my interest and enjoy life with my friends. I don't feel guilty every single second of my life for not being the one who died that awful day!" she cried tearfully.

Looking at her surprised, Mori stepped forward, "Minako don't say that! You shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault so there's no reason to be guilty and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you feel trapped but as you father I have to protect you!" he told her hopeful.

Stepping back Minako shook her head, "You can't protect me from everything papa! I can die from freak accident as much as another human being or medical emergency. Izaya gets that now and is trying to lessen his grip…but now it's your turn," she said.

Standing in silence, Mori frowned, "I promised your mother I would protect all of you…you're the only one I have left Minako," he said his eyes wet.

Feeling a lump in her throat, Minako looked down, "I'm fine papa and you'll always have me…but it's time for you to heal. We've both been putting it off but I've finally found a place that will let me heal and now it's your turn to take some time for yourself. You don't have to worry about me anymore," she said quietly, her voice close to a soft whisper.

Standing quiet for a minute more, Mori finally straighten up and in a rather hollow voice answered her, "…Alright then," he said leaving.

Watching him leave, Minako sighed, "I really wish I wasn't underage…because I could use a drink right about now," she biting her lip. She really hoped papa didn't come to hate her, she hoped Korosensei was right about her being honest with her father.

Reaching over Izaya wrapped an arm around her, "As you guardian I can't condone the intake of alcohol while you're a minor, but as your brother here's some gummy bears that I soaked in sake and some butterscotch," he said passing over two clear baggies, one filled with multi-colored gummy bears and the other filled with amber gold disc of sweetness and tooth decay.

Taking the candy, Minako sighed, "I really hope this is the right thing to do," she mumbled.

"Dad will come around, besides its best for both of you to heal on your own. You found a place that's letting you do that and dad will find his once he works through what he has going on. Don't worry, it'll all work out," he told petting her hair.

Sighing, Minako went over to the bed and flopped down on it, "The sooner this all gets over with the better," she grumbled into her pillow. Watching her for a couple of minutes Izaya walked over and kissed her head, "You have to go?" she questioned turning her head.

Frowning he nodded, "Sorry but I have some errands to run…if you want I can send someone to stay with you? Or I'm sure Auntie and Simon will come back, although they're probably trying to get the Diva to see the light not directed to her face…that'll take some time. Gran-Gran and Grandpapa will probably try to take care of dad," he muttered.

Shaking her head, Minako sighed, "I'm good…you want to give me freedom and sometimes freedom means being alone while I'm upset. Besides I have to work through my emotions if I want a chance to become a healthy individual," she said resigning.

Rubbing his head, Izaya bid her goodbye again before leaving the room at long last. Laying first face in her pillow, Minako couldn't tell when she fell asleep. She was dreaming of awful things from being disowned to her father killing himself. It came like a jolt when suddenly she became aware of crinkling, the sound of a candy wrapper getting undone.

Sitting up startled she was surprised to find the light had been dimmed, a nurse no doubt closed the curtains and hit the light switch to where only a dim light above the bed was on. At the side of the bed lite up by very little light was the chairman. Opening her mouth ready to yell, Minako was stopped when a rather large piece of caramel was shoved into her mouth. Lifting a hand to touch her mouth she gazed in surprise at sweet taste while the Chairman started to talk, "During the time I've gotten to know Karma-kun, I've found myself disagreeing with him only twice. His reason behind that nasty little episode you tried to get him out of that caused his drop into E and his little pet name he came up for you…Cinderella," he said casually working open another piece of caramel.

Scowling Minako found her teeth were practically glued together, she could feel the muscles in her jaw straining as she attempted to chew, "You are most definitely a princess that much is agreeable. You have kindness, the two graces of beauty and song, smarts, and of course blind devotion to love that all princesses share. Whether it's a weakness or a strength usually depends on the story. Along with those agreeable traits you have of course your many, many faults! Most which steam from your wild emotions! You are quite rash, you have a vile temper, and you are a bit of a pushover if I'm going to be completely honest," he said amused.

Finally wrenching her teeth free, Minako opened her mouth to stop him only to let out a muffled screamed of frustration when he shoved a new piece in her mouth. Smiling like she hadn't made an attempt to cut him off the chairman continued, "Where was I, ah yes, Karma-kun sees you as Cinderella but I've always felt you were more Beauty. She much more fitting in my mind," he said while she chewed.

Finally wrenching her teeth free, Minako held a hand to her mouth to stop him from shoving anymore caramel down her throat. "What are you going on about?!" she demanded.

Smiling he set a baggie of caramel on the bed with her, there were large and small piece but each different no doubt they had been homemade. "Just making polite conversations. By the way, this is a gift from my wife…she wanted to make you something, she's not the best with sweets. I figure this would be easy enough for her, back when you barely reached my knees you got very happy when I awarded you caramel," he said casually.

Scowling, Minako gazed at him suspicious, "Bribing little kids with candy…how far does your evil go," she said stonily.

Smiling he reached over and gave her a gentle flick to the forehead, "That's more like the Minako-chan I know…now then, Korosensei visited me and asked me to deliver this box to you. Apparently these are the things you acquired during your stay with the God of Death," he said reaching down to grab a box, placing it on the bed.

Sitting up Minako dragged the box toward her and felt a wave of gratitude, "Ah, thank you very much," she said before she began to dig. It only took a few minutes before she finally found her sisters necklace, along with the one G.O.D gave her. Pulling them out, she heard the chairman let out a noise, peeking over she was surprised to see him gazing at Usagi's necklace.

"…So…he really was the one who killed Usagi-chan and Maria," he said surprised.

Frowning, Minako peered at him confused, "How do you know about that…or this for the matter," she said clutching the necklace protectively.

Gazing at her hands, he frowned, "I knew your mother as you know, I got along with her and we were talking around the time she got pregnant with you and your sister. She would often come over and comfort my wife who was experience pregnancy for the first time. She was quite worried about it all so your mother who had been this two times already would come and reassure her," he told her.

"The almighty chairman couldn't even comfort his own wife?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well considering I lack the necessary equipment to give birth to another human being such as yourself and the only members of your sex she didn't take my comfort. All she knew was the horror stories all of you grow up with about it being painful, like how girls hear their first time is painful. She took more comfort hearing from another woman about what it could feel like, often while your mother was helping my wife I found her crafting that necklace. If I remember correctly and I'm sure I do, she was making a moon as well," he said.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "I still find it weird that you and momma were friends…it seems so wrong," she said laying the necklace into her lap. After that she turned her eyes onto the necklace G.O.D, "…I have a question for you. What could a person hide in this? G.O.D gave it to me, it was a gift and from the way he was talking its more than cheap jewelry," she said.

Taking the necklace, Gakuhō looked, "My guess is a USB Flash Drive," he said before pressing the plastic diamond and at once a silver slot burst out of the end. Holding it up, he frowned, "See, that's about all it could be if he made a reference about it being bigger than cheap jewelry," he told her.

"Now I need a computer," she mumbled.

At once the chairman reached down and pulled out his laptop, starting it up he plugged in the USB and searched through it with Minako waiting. Listening to the sound of his clicks she was surprised when the chairman began to chuckle, "You must have really charmed the God of Death Minako-chan," he said turning the computer toward her. When he did she found hundreds of files with names attached, some she recognized while others she didn't.

Frowning, she cocked her head, "What's in the files?" she asked.

"To put it blunt…blackmail. Mr. God of Death has accumulated details about each of these individuals that in short let him own them. If you were to take this and properly use it…well you would have various governments in your back pockets," he told her passing over the laptop.

Clicking on a random file a picture appeared along with various documents and everything else, the picture showed a man with tidy white hair his face was lined and he had a square with a bump nose and oval glasses. Clicking files here and there, Minako found he had a slew of blackmail. He liked the prostitutes and he didn't mind really dirty politics. Going through a couple more she was surprised to see some American senator had actually murdered some guy, while in England a member of parliament was pretty close to a serial killer. He didn't kill personally…but he organized it all.

"Just like Beauty, you've seemed to have charmed the beast…how very princess like of you," he said watching her close down everything before pulling out the drive.

Scowling, Minako passed over the laptop and shook her head, "I didn't charm him, he intended for these guys to be my first kills while I was his student. He told me he would help me get revenge on all of them for selling me like a product," she told him clutching the necklace.

Gazing at the drive the chairman smiled and turned to her, "So, what do you intend to do with that?" he asked her curious.

"Why you intend to steal it from me?" she asked him.

Chuckling, he shook his head, "No I rather charm them than blackmail. With your personality however I don't think you could stand to charm them. You have the skills of course after all you've always been charming when you want to, but you can't stomach pervy old men for long," he told her amused.

Shrugging Minako went back to her box, "Can't argue against that. I do hate the perverts as for what…it'll depend on how the future plays out," she said pulling out her Karma doll. If papa didn't disown her then she would use this information to help her achieve just what she discuss with Bitch-sensei…after all, all she needed was to have the worlds government in her back pocket!

Nodding, the chairman watch in silence as Minako pulled out more and more dolls. With each new addition his eyebrow slowly climbed up. Soon she had her entire class, her family, two unfamiliar gentlemen, himself, Gakushū, and Ren-kun. Listen to her hum happily as she clutched her father, he finally caught her eye, "…May I inquire what all these are," he said reaching over to pick up himself.

Gazing down he had to give her props for its likeness if she made it, she had some talent in this but judging from the craftsmanship it was a new talent. She used simple stitching and there were fraying ends that she should have probably snipped. No doubt the God gave her a book and materials so she could do something in her free time. Interesting that he would let her handle a needle, with the right desperation she could hurt herself with one.

Then again Minako was never one for pain, she had a high tolerance for painkillers because of that. She was a wimp when it came to painful things. One would think she would get a backbone to it considering the various test she had undergone throughout her life. Although according to Karasuma-san she bravely demanded for him to give her a fracture and bruised ribs…but the moment he did she cried and begged for something to take away the pain or knock her out.

She was fairly close to a narcotics abuser…he supposed the only way she didn't fall into that category was she never flew through her prescriptions. She used them as prescribed. Handing himself back to her, he watched her gaze at his doll before resting it next to Gakushū. Getting no answer from Minako he sighed quietly to himself and frowned, "I always knew you would eventually go crazy…but I have to say, I didn't see me becoming a doll. That has definitely thrown me for a loop," he said.

Hearing a snort come from Minako, the chairman found himself stuck stupid for once when Minako began to let out peals of laughter. True laughter he hadn't heard since he last saw her when she was four years old. Sitting back, he finally let a small grace his lips. It would seem despite the hardship she just faced something inside had finally broken and he was fairly certain it was a good thing.

"Welcome back Minako-chan," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter Minako is reunited with Karma! Please tell me your thoughts!**


	47. Forty-Seven

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you that I hope you will enjoy! A small reminder, if you haven't voted on my poll please do other than that though I would like a moment of your time. I've been thinking about this for a while and after Sunshine-Girl and Red of Dawn mention it I've been putting more thought into it, how would everyone feel about a duel ending. One were you can choose either Karma or Gakushū for Minako. Or if you like them both you can get a look at either life she have with the boys. Message me or tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Also a special thanks to fedwvu, Palpex, and ****WeirdySpeck for your reviews on the last chapter!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom...just love it so much. I'm going to miss it so much, Korosensei was awesome as was the entire classroom!**

* * *

Well now that he had seen for his own eyes that Minako-chan was home and looking whole, he felt he could at least breathe a little easier. She didn't seem to have any issues regarding her stay with the man who was responsible for the death of her mother and sister. After Korosensei told him his suspicions he had wondered how this all would turn out, because he hadn't been entirely sure how it would play out.

Minako was neither strong nor weak when it come to her state of emotions. She was a basket case when it came to her father and family. Meanwhile when it came to bullying she was fairly strong just shrugging off whatever girls threw at her or mean things boys did. He usually got her reactions right on the nose but sometimes he failed. This however he didn't know how to predict, it dealt with two people she loved very much but it also dealt with the man who no doubt haunted her nightmares.

Feeling his car pull to a stop, he didn't wait for his driver. Bidding the man goodnight he climbed out and started toward the house only pausing when his wife opened the door. Usually she didn't come out to greet him, she just waited inside ready to hand him some evening tea. "Is something the matter?" he questioned curious. Did something happen with Asano-kun?

Sighing, she shook her head, "Gakushū is up in his room cursing under his breath in German while looking at some letters…I asked him about it but he turned red and shoved them in his drawer. Then muttered someone about it being nothing but I heard him mutter under his breath about Kevin and Sang Hyuk. As for why I'm out here…Mori is in the house, he's pretty tipsy," she said.

Frowning, he nodded, "Ah, Izaya-kun must have told him what he did. No doubt he's here to yell at me because he learned of my involvement or hear to ball his eyes out. Either way he'll soon be very angry with me…he's always been a mean drunk. Also prepare the guest room please, we can't have the CEO of Suzuki Corporation be seen drunk…I have a stocks with him. I rather they didn't take a turn for the worst because he has a moment of human weakness," he said.

Sighing, he watched his wife turn and walk further in, "Why don't you just say your helping out your friend," she said leaving him to close the door.

Removing his shoes and slipping into his slippers, Gakuhō headed for the dining room and found Mori in one of the seats with his face resting on the table. What he could see of his face was red. Sighing, he shook his head and headed over to him grabbing the bottle of sake pouring himself a drink, "You can face down men threatening to tear you down from the inside and not bat an eye. You can announce to your board of directors your about to take a risky move and convince them it'll work out. Yet you fall into a pathetic pile of human weakness when your daughter defies you…tell me how that makes sense," he questioned downing the drink.

Looking up, Mori gazed at him his eyes filled with unshed tears, "I promised Maria I would protect her and I ended up becoming her enemy," he slurred out. He was always a lightweight when it came to sake, he would drink at least three full glasses of wine before it started to hit him, but sake got him fast and quick. "When did I become my father? Why didn't you tell me I became my father!" he snapped looking over angry.

Frowning as he poured himself a second glass, Gakuhō watched him coolly, "Would you have believed me if I told you that truth?" he questioned him.

Holding his gaze for a minute or two, Mori finally let out a relenting sigh, "No…of course not," he said.

Eyeing him carefully, Gakuhō frowned, "I'll go ahead and tell you here and now so you don't get surprised by it…I agreed that Izaya needed to take over her upbringing. Nothing against you, I know you love your children very much. I don't think of you any less as a father…but when Maria and Usagi died you refused to heal. You swallowed it all down and focused everything on Izaya, Makoto, and Minako. You've always had a one track mind both me and Maria have always known that. That's why she asked me to look out for the ones who passed through my school, to help you out," he told him quietly, waiting for his reaction.

Gazing at the table with a blank expression, Mori frowned, "Minako said I needed to heal…she said she found a place for her to heal and now I needed to find mine," he told him.

"Well Minako is a smart girl, not very confident but smart. She has always been a high scorer in my school, you might do well to take heed of her advice," he told him.

Frowning at the wall, Mori sighed, "To be told by your own daughter you need to heal…" he muttered.

"Are you going to disown her?" Gakuhō asked amused.

Scoffing at that, Mori scowled at him, "After her stunt to get rid of you my board of directors told me they wouldn't bow their heads toward anyone but her. Watanabe-san he was completely impressed with her, he was with me when she told me what she did. I have fail safes set up to stop what she did from happening. No one person can buy up all my stocks. She did though by using different companies and names…I wasn't able to catch it. After her stunt though I can make it even more difficult and she proved herself to me. Not only did she steal my company and throw it back into my face with even more money. She broke me into the entertainment business, right now its only music but she gave me plans to follow that will help me get some contracts with the movie business; here, in England, in American, and in India. I never realized how much she was actually listening to me back in those days when she would sit in my lap," he said sighing.

Chuckling, Gakuhō nodded, "Yes, I took notice of her talent in business by chance. During her first year in my school she was was in the halls checking her stocks and judging by her expression she made a lot because she was very happy," he said.

Resting his chin on his arms, Mori frowned, "How did I not see I had the heir I wanted right in front of my eyes? Minako is just as capable as her brother," he pondered.

"Does this mean you'll try to cancel the contract?" asked Asano carefully.

Shaking his head, Mori frowned, "No…she'll be safe with your son. Besides Maria thought they would be a good match and even if she likes that red-head, nothing last forever. She needs someone dependable and that boy is anything but that. I've looked into him, he starts fights left and right. Always nothing but trouble she only likes him because every girl at one time or another likes a bad boy that sends their father panicking," he said.

Gazing at him in silence, Gakuhō sighed, "Well as much as I would like to just say yes to all of that I can't, Karma-kun isn't all bad. He's very intelligent and when it comes down to it he is going to take his future seriously. I hadn't a clue what he intends to do but he's not going to let his skills go to waste, he also isn't the kind of boy to let those he likes and befriends get hurt. If he ends up becoming your son-in-law you won't get a bad one," he told him carefully.

Raising an eyebrow, Mori dragged the sake to him and pour another cup, "I thought you wanted her to marry Gakushū?" he muttered.

"I do, I believe she will but on the off chance she doesn't it will no doubt be Karma-kun, she believes there's no guarantee she'll be with a childhood love or likewise. I know she will though, when she grows up it'll either be Asano-kun or Karma-kun. She's the kind that marries young. Karma is her childhood sweetheart and Asano is closer to High School sweetheart, with one year in middle school. She a romantic so that means its either of them and both of them are the kind who know what they want and even if they find it young they won't throw it away to shop around. Karma-kun and Asano-kun are the kind of boys who don't want to spend years dating," he told him casually.

"Stop predicting what my daughter is going to do or that other kid Akabane…I don't predict your child," Mori said annoyed.

Smiling Gakuhō nodded, "There, there now I think you've had enough for tonight," he said getting up and grabbing the bottle just as Mori reached out for it. Seeing the sour look touch his friend, he ignored it and headed for the kitchen to put up the sake. Coming back, he pointed toward the spare room, "Go to bed, you need to sleep this all off and figure out what you should do," he told him holding out a hand for him to grasp.

Gazing at his out reached hand, Mori frowned, "What should I do?" he asked hopelessly.

Staring back at him, Gakuhō chuckled, "Trust the children you raised. Despite all their paths each of them haven't turn into hopeless messes. Izaya may be very close to a crime boss but he hasn't let darkness completely consume his life. Makoto is a vain individual but she doesn't fall into the usual traps fame brings people. Then Minako…she's trying her best to become the heir you want and to heal, she was no doubt terrified to confront you after everything but she still did it. You raised your kids well, so now let them prove that to you," he told him.

Standing up Mori nodded, "Fine…I'll heed your advice," he said stumbling. Catching him, Gakuhō lead him toward the extra room, "So what's with you being unusually friendly," asked Mori suspiciously.

Smiling, Gakuhō looked over at Mori, "Come now, you're my oldest and closest friend. Besides I just enjoyed a lovely chat with Minako-chan…it is fun to rile her up. So I'm in an extra good mood," he said with a smirk in place

"Stop trying to give my child a heart attack," grumbled Mori.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Gakuhō.

* * *

Papa still hadn't come to see her and it was now at least three days since that event. She hadn't seen Makoto either not that she cared. She wouldn't take a visit from her till after she apologized for calling her selfish. After everything she had done for Makoto she wouldn't see her sister till she apologized to her for what she said and for what she did to her. How dare she the queen of selfishness call her selfish! Was it really so selfish to want to heal and let her papa heal! True it was a rather mean move especially doing it now of all times but it was for the best, that's what she believed.

Or that was at least what she was telling herself.

Sighing as scrubbed away the fruits of today which was nothing. All she did all day was eat, do her exercises, get poked and prodded, took medicine, and stared at the door or clock. She avoided the T.V. for the most part. Not wishing to get sucked into the world of entertainment, instead she focused on her studies and had taken to sewing new dolls. Now creating the rest of her family, including the members that had passed on, to the new addition of Uncle Grip. She even made herself.

After that she made Gastro, Smog, and Lovro.

Whenever she found out what Red-Eye looked like she would make one of him too. Aside from all of that though she was getting really bored. Not to mention extremely envious of Itona who always came back and told her lots of fun things they did in class. The green-eyed monster of jealousy was starting to make an appearance! So she was rather happy with the news she received recently, in a couple of days she would finally be released from the hospital!

Stepping out of the shower once all the soap had been washed from her body and all the shampoo out of her hair, Minako stepped in front of the mirror and wiped away the steam and gazed at her face. The bruises for the most part were almost fade, checking the rest of her body she flinched when she ghost over her ribs. They were very tender and the large bruise on her left hip still hurt like a bitch, not to mention all her scratches were stinging like no tomorrow because of her scrub down. She couldn't wait for her next pain shot but she still had a couple of hours. She could have gotten it earlier but she liked to wait the full hours in-between them. Otherwise she began to get a little disoriented and that was never a good feeling, not in the slightest.

Other than that the cuts were healing and to her relief she wouldn't scar. She had been worried about some, she didn't want her skin to have permanent reminders of that whole ordeal. Plus she would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about what Karma-kun would think. Grabbing her undies she slipped into a red and black lacy set. Frowning she grabbed the bra and gazed down at it, it was red with black see-through lace over it with regular straps. The panties were the same.

She didn't remember grabbing this set. Shrugging she slipped into them, she couldn't even remember having a set like this to be honest. Going for her clothes, Minako paused when she found the counter free of her clothes. Frowning, she looked under the sink to see if maybe the fell but found nothing searching the room she sighed, "Did I leave them on my bed?" she muttered heading for the door.

She could have sworn she put them on the counter, well, it wouldn't be the first time she imagined doing something only to realize she hadn't. Just like when she was a kid she could see herself getting up and getting dressed only to realize that she simply fell back to sleep and dreamt it. Although she couldn't see how she could have dreamt that. Opening up the door, Minako shivered when the cool air of the room hit her, "Ehhhh, my colors look good on you Cinderella," said a certain boy.

Pausing in the doorway, Minako looked at her bed and found a certain someone lounging in it sporting a Cheshire smile as he gazed at her. Feeling her face burn, Minako felt her jaw drop when she found her clothes in his hands, "K-K-Karma-kun!" she cried. At once she tried to fold in on herself only to realize halfway through that it wouldn't matter he already seen everything. Plus the most important parts were at least covered.

Swinging his legs over the side he walked up to her, "Very sexy Minako-chan! You're looking very libidinous!" he teased.

Glaring, Minako stomped her foot, "You jerk! What the heck did you do!" she barked.

Smiling he leaned in making her anger disappear as embarrassment came back, "I came for a visit, I've been visiting the hospital every day waiting for the day you get to see friends. I would have snuck up, but Karasuma-sensei said I didn't need to put myself in a suspicious light. When I came up I found you were in the bathroom and I thought I give you one of my gifts and have a little fun while I'm at it," he said peering at her.

Gazing at him stunned, Minako rushed through a slew of emotions, "You came to see me every day! Wait…gift…wait bathroom…di-did you go into the bathroom?!" she cried. She flew right through happiness, to confusion, to realization, and ending at horror. Was he in the bathroom when she was showering…NAKED! Not to mention she had been singing in the shower, don't tell her he actually heard her singing and what if he snuck a peek!

Grinning, Karma eyed her making her stomach squirm, "Don't worry I didn't peek, although I have to say I was sorely tempted, watching you dance in the shower while singing. Your voice is very nice much better than the popstar of the family, although you might want to work on the dancing! She's got you beat there," he said teasingly.

Scowling, Minako reached over and snatched her clothes from Karma, "What kind of jerk does that and who do you think you are buying me underwear!" she snapped turning her back on him. Pulling her hair around she started to pull on tank top only to stop when she felt Karma's hands on her bare skin. Feeling shivers pass over her, she jerked away and turned to face the red-head only to stop when she didn't find a perverted grin touching him.

Rather he look at her back with muted expression.

"It seems he hurt you a lot," he said watching her finish putting on her shirt.

Frowning, Minako pulled on her shorts next, "It's nothing horrible, the most damage I've received was the injuries I had Karasuma-sensei give me," she told him quietly showing him her arm that was in a dark blue brace, she was given a color choice.

Reaching up Karma traced a long cut going from her neck to her collarbone eliciting a rush of shudders from Minako, "…Eh, could it be one of Minako's erogo spots is her neck?" he asked with a dangerous smile in place. Looking at him wearily, Minako slowly backed away only to let out a hush cry when he pounced. The next few minutes were spent with Minako letting out muffled cries and squeals as she was attacked and molested.

Laying on her bed panting once he was finally done with her, Minako looked up weakly to find Karma happily scribbling into a small booklet, "Well, well, the princess's most sensitive spots are her lower back, her neck, and her ears. Not too surprising or strange, those are most women's most sensitive spots so your normal in that regard…I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed," he said recording his findings.

Whining, Minako looked over, "How do you know that and how do you know how to massage?" she muttered, he did something she could only describe as magical to her lower back. Sapping her of all energy but also all stress she felt in her body. She felt as limp as a noodle. There was no pain killer that could make her feel this relaxed, nothing had ever made her feel this relaxed.

Looking over with a smile, he pocketed his little booklet, "I told you I was taking us serious so along with looking into how to properly act when dealing with feelings I look up the fun stuff too! As for massage that goes hand in hand with pressure points, you learn them better when you couple it with massage. Now I can use them to paralyze my opponent and use them to give someone pleasure," he said eyeing her.

Forcing herself up, Minako sighed, "You really go all out with everything don't you. Also what's with you being extra pervy?" she asked him.

Leaning in close making Minako blush, Karma smirked, "Well you've proven to me your ready for the extra good stuff, after all I didn't think you were ready for kissing but you've taken the lead quite a few times! So I figure I might as well step up my game," he said dropping a bag in her lap before taking up the spot next to her on the bed.

Peeking into the bag, Minako could feel her face heating up. Inside the medium sized black gift bag was a series of underwear sets, some okay and some that she would never have the courage to wear even into adult hood she was sure. Turning to him with a burning blush she shoved the bag into his hands while he just grinned, "You idiot! What kind of boy gives a girl who's been locked up underwear?! Even if we all know nothing happen to me in the sexual harassment regard you have to at least act like something happen! Hell Asano's been acting like I'm invalid he doesn't even touch me for long. He acts like I'm on fire," she snapped.

Pulling her hair over her shoulder she played with it before freezing when she felt a dark aura, looking over she found said aura surrounding Karma but as quick as it came it left. Letting out a sigh, Karma scowled and glared at the door, "I knew he would come and see you, still to get in before me I should have ignored Karasuma-sensei and snuck in," he snapped irritably.

Sighing herself, Minako turned to Karma, "It's not a competition you know," she told him.

"Maybe not from your side, but at least I've seen you nearly naked," he said with a victorious smirk only to have it get wiped away when Minako looked away rather quickly.

Looking at her in disbelief, Karma scowled, "Seriously?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako turned to him with a frown in place, "It was by accident, I didn't know he was in my room. He only saw me with my shirt off," she told him.

Thinking for a moment, Karma smiled, "Alright, I saw more plus I saw your naked silhouette! Not to mention if I'm correct and I'm sure I am, I've groped you way before he ever did and I felt way more!" he said leaning in close. Only to get pushed away by Minako, "Yeah, I know I'll stop I promise," he said chuckling.

Leaning back on her hands, Minako frowned, "So how's class?" she asked.

"Boring…I miss drawing on your face when you fall asleep during Bitch-sensei's lessons!" he said smirking.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…you're a jerk," said Minako shaking her head.

Laughing, he grinned, "Well what else am I supposed to do Minako-chan?! You're not paying attention in class! You have to be punished for that and what's a better punishment than drawing on your face to let everyone know you dare sleep during Bitch-sensei's lessons!" he said with a smirk in place.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "You could be a good guy and cover for me," she said amused.

"Eh, where's the fun in that!" he said chuckling.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned, "So did you get teased while I was gone? Or are they wait for us to reunite before starting?" she asked him.

Shrugging, Karma looked over at the far wall, "Okajima made a comment when we were coming to rescue you and the Bitch…but other than that no one wanted to comment in fear I knock them out. I was not a happy camper when you disappeared and no one was brave enough to tease and Terasaka wasn't dumb enough," he said with a smirk.

Smiling, Minako scooted over, "Well hearing you missed me makes me happy and it makes me sadder that we didn't get our proper reunion," she told him amused.

Reaching over Karma cupped Minako cheek and drew her in for a kiss, finally at last giving them both the reunion kiss they would have had if not for their friends and mild embarrassment for public displays of affection. Pulling back Karma smiled, "Better late than never right?" he asked her amused, letting his arm rest behind her back.

Smiling back Minako nodded, "You're awesome," she said leaning in for another kiss.

An hour later Minako and Karma laid side by side watching the screen as the TV broadcast the weather for tomorrow. There was no mention of her at all which was good in her book, they were getting bored of her story and quicker than she thought. Which meant when she got out he probably wouldn't have to dodge them for too long. Aside from all that she still had to tell Karma something, she had to apologize for she did down in the dungeon of doom.

Gazing at the screen, Minako turned away and peered at the red-head, "Karma-kun…I have to tell you sorry," she told him quietly.

Frowning he looked back, "Sorry?" he questioned.

Nodding at him, she sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry I made you promise to bring me back if you thought the plan failed…I shouldn't have made you promise such a thing. I made you promise to bring someone else aside from Korosensei to death," she told him apologetically.

Frowning at that, Karma leaned back and tucked his arms behind his head, "Just forget it, I rather you have died with us the leave you to harm yourself," he told her.

Sitting in silence together with him, Minako scratched her cheek awkwardly, "…I still want to say sorry though…I refuse to put you and Rio into a position like that again," she said determined.

Watching her quietly, Karma gazed at the T.V. for a couple of minutes before speaking up, "So has the octopus worked his magic on you as well?" he asked.

Smiling softly, Minako sighed, "Yeah…things are awkward, but they're going to come out for the better in the end. If we all live past March that is. So far though, I'm moving out of the only home I've ever known and my brother is becoming my guardian. My dad hasn't spoken to me since my betrayal but hopefully this will help him start to heal…as for Makoto, I don't care," she said.

"None of that really sounds like the octopus's magic," said Karma genuinely confused.

Laughing, she shook her head, "It's his magic though, I was finally able to tell my father the truth and I know it must have hurt him but it had to be said. Korosensei made me realize it wasn't just harmful to me but to papa as well. He might come to hate me but at least now he'll heal," she told him.

"What about Izaya…wasn't he pretty much in the same overbearing zone as your father?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I've never had a problem communicating with Izaya. I have always been able to tell him how I feel or if I disliked something…my only problem with him was he often thought he knew better than everyone. Korosensei apparently talked to him though, so he's taking a step back and is going to finally give me freedom so I don't feel suffocated," she told him calmly.

Pulling his arms back Karma watched her, "So things at home are dealt with but what about Usagi and the God of Death…you were with the man who killed your sister for close to a month," he said.

Gazing at the white blankets Minako turned to him with a blank look, "…It will sound weird to you; it'll sound weird to all normal people to be honest. However, I've forgiven him because I don't want to hate him and I know what you're thinking. He kidnapped me and killed my twin and mother, I should hate him but that hate denigrated because he plan on the two of us having certain kind of relationship," she told him carefully.

Frowning, Karma watched her , "I'm going to ask something and I need you to answer honestly and if you answer how I really hope you don't answer; things are going to change. I can handle Asano, I can even understand Asano…but do you love the God of Death?" he asked wearily.

Rolling her eyes, Minako shook her head, "No, I do not love G.O.D and he didn't intend for us to have a romantic relationship. He wanted a parental relationship with me. He told me all about himself and he taught me…I didn't learn much, if he took you or Nagisa-kun we have our own mini G.O.D but that's not my point. At first I thought he really did want a little helper, someone who was skilled enough to be an asset but weak enough he could cripple them if they ever turned. I couldn't help but notice though that he was telling me things about himself that I didn't need to know. The more I was with him I realize he was telling me things because he wanted something more. I don't think he even realized that," she told him.

Sitting back Karma took in her thoughts, "So in the end, the God of Death was human…even after killing as many people as he did he couldn't completely throw away his humanity," he mused.

"No one can truly throw away their humanity, there is a small measure of kindness in everyone even if they never show it. After learning all I did about him though I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. He was despicable in many ways but he was still human and flawed. And he didn't kill mama or Usagi through greed or hate, if he had killed them through anything else then I would without a doubt hate him. He didn't though so...I feel willing to forgive and that feels much better than hating him to be completely honest with you. I always felt something was heavy in my chest since I was young but now it feels lighter," she told him.

Smiling at that, he reached over and brushed away some hair in her face, "So the saying forgiveness is liberating does hold some truth huh?" he questioned.

Nodding, Minako laid down next to him resting her hands on her stomach as she gazed at the ceiling, "To be honest I still don't get exactly why I forgive him but I do, I don't like hating him. Maybe it's his mind trick or something but it feels better to forgive him so even if its a mind trick I don't care," she told him.

"All that matters is how you feel at the end of the day," commented Karma.

"...Yeah," she agreed.

* * *

She was finally being released!

Minako had still yet to see her father but she was now at least being released. Wiggling in her seat while the Doctor Tanaka talked she had to really forced herself to concentrate on what he was telling her. All the while eyeing the door and rubbing in sun screen while Izaya stood by the door twirling a parasol. Clearing his throat, the doctor finally reached the end, "Alright, now remember to take your antibiotic along with your usual medicine. I upped you blood thinners since you were off them for a month just in case of clots," he told her laying out the meds watching her put on the sun screen.

She hadn't been off them of course, but a normal kidnapper wouldn't have her meds.

Pointing to the bottles pulling her attention back, Tanaka continued, "I also gave you a pain killer but only take it at bed time so your arm and ribs don't bother you. You can however take it if you happen to agitate them during your regular day activities. I know how impossible it is for you young ones to sit still. Also remember to keep your stress levels down. Take at least an hour out of your day to relax, read or nap…anything to keep yourself completely calm," he told her.

"She usually gets that during English class but I'll make sure she gets an hour at home too," said Izaya speaking up from the door.

Smiling, Tanaka peered toward Izaya, "That would be perfect, also you need to help remind her to put on sun screen before each outing. She's gotten quite pale during her stay out of the sun, we don't want to get sun burn. The parasol is a good idea," he said watching Izaya twirl it.

"How long will she need to keep up with sun block?" asked Izaya curious.

"Till she gets a little darker, back to how she looked before she came back," he told him.

Frowning, Minako looked at her doctor, "Why not just do a tanning bed," she questioned.

Shaking his head, Tanaka crossed his arms, "Why not keep away from skin cancer," he told her gently, "It'll be annoying but try to do this naturally alright," he told her.

Giving him a sarcastic salute Minako sighed, "Aye-Aye Captain," she told him.

Smiling he reached over and patted her on her head, "Make sure you keep your appointments and that goes for your psychologist as well. I know you don't like talking to head doctors but after what you've been through, whether you remember or not, it something that has to be done. You need to talk to someone about what's happened from your kidnapping to recent events. It wouldn't hurt for you to join her Izaya, your father as well if he feels up to it," he told him.

Looking up, Izaya frowned, "Part of the deal to make me Minako's guardian is I had to agree to joint visits with a head doctor. Both our father and sister have open invitations along with the runt," he said pointing over to Itona who was busy fiddling with one of his hover drones.

Nodding looking happy with his response, Doctor Tanaka stood up and held out a hand for Minako and shook her hand, "Good…well, Minako-chan that's all your finally free so be a good girl and don't over exert yourself alright, you don't want to land yourself in the hospital again," he said sternly.

Beaming, Minako nodded, "No worries, after all nothing against you but I rather not spend all my time cooped up in the hospital, Jell-O with every meal or not," she told him amused.

"I wish some of my other repeat customers were more like that," he said amused.

Laughing, Minako reached down to grab her pack scooping all her meds in and looked around the now bare room, everything personal was in her pack while everything else had been pulled out of her room and stuffed away. Either at Izaya's apartment or given to the hospital staff along with the police department as a show of good faith. The most Minako was keeping from this ordeal was the letters, cards, and stuffed animals.

Izaya snagged a couple of baskets of sweets for himself though.

Heading out of the room after bidding Doctor Tanaka one more goodbye the three of them made their way toward the elevators. Once out of hearing range of the nurses and staff Minako frowned, "I don't really have to talk to head doctors do I?" she asked with a groan. She had been scared of this back in that dumb dungeon of insanity and boredom! She hated talking about her feelings, she knew her feelings so she didn't need to talk about them!

"Sorry has to be done, a head doctor is going to be the one who says whether I get to keep you. Not only that but you could do with some examination if I'm going to be completely honest. All of us could if dad gets over his betrayal and joins us it could help him and if Makoto learns to get over herself it can help her if she'll join us," he said pressing down while texting on his phone.

Letting out a tsking noise Minako looked away annoyed, "Tch, yeah don't count on that!" she snapped annoyed.

Looking over at the hostility in her voice, Itona frowned, "You know usually you're the reasonable one and Izaya is the irritable one…what's with the change?" he asked.

Scowling, Minako crossed her arms, "She was always against papa, half my freaking childhood and part of my teens all I heard was 'Daddy this, daddy that. Ugh he never lets me have my way,' and I listen to it all without judgment even though I thought she was being a selfish spoiled brat. Yet the moment I have my own papa issues what does she do. She calls me selfish and slaps me…she's is so ugh!" she said through clenched teeth.

Sighing and pulling out his phone to look at his return text, the raven head frowned, "Always knew you two were going to have a bitch-fit someday, go figure it's during a time when no one needs it but as usual girls don't wait for reasonable times," said Izaya before flinching when Minako slammed her foot down on top of his.

"Shut up! You get into bitch-fits with her at least three times a day!" she barked.

Grumbling under his breath, Izaya leaned back and whispered quietly to Itona, "For you own health don't talk about her," he told an uneasy Itona. Frowning, said boy nodding and kept his own mouth as the elevator finally arrived. Clearing his throat as the entered the empty elevator, Izaya reached over and grabbed Minako's bag, "Okay I got a bunch to tell you okay," he told the fuming blonde.

Snapping out of her spell, Minako looked over at her brother the earlier animosity gone from her eyes and Izaya took that as a sigh to continue, "The next couple of days is going to be busy alright. Everything from the house had been moved to my place including your cookware, after getting situated there you have to take a test at school. The chairman says because of how long you've been gone you have to take a reentry test to get back in. After your back in you'll be meeting with dad…he says he's going to talk to you about everything then," he said.

Looking up startled, Minako peered at her brother hopeful, "…How did he sound?" she asked.

"Hard to say," he muttered.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "I hate going in blind," she muttered.

"You don't really think your father is going to disown you do you?" asked Itona serious.

Frowning, Minako looked back at him with a scowl in place, "Why wouldn't he? I just told him I think he's an unfit parent and that he pushed me to the point I've considered killing myself. Any other person would have disowned me…I just wanted papa to heal and I probably just made things worse," she muttered upset, she tried so hard to be a good daughter and now she was an ungrateful brat.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart," said Itona.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako turned back to Itona and glowered, "What was that?" she asked him.

Looking at her impassively, Itona gazed down at his drone and began to fiddle with it, "Izaya is in the same boat as you father but he forgave you for thinking like that. Your father did everything that drove you into a corner out of love, even if you run away from him because of it he won't hate you. He loves you, idiot…even if someone runs that doesn't stop them from loving you. Your proof of that and my dad is proof of that, people run away to either help or from moments of weakness…but that doesn't mean they stop loving you," he told her strongly.

Peering at him surprised, Minako frowned as she thought over his words, "Don't become an idiot like Terasaka, Minako. The world isn't capable of dealing with two doggies," he said sternly.

Sighing, Minako face the front, "Sir, yes sir," she told him with a pout.

Stepping out of the elevator the moment it opened up, Minako found Auntie and Simon waiting for them and in Simon's hands was a black wig and auntie carried a bag of clothes. Looking at them confused, Auntie smiled, _"It's time to play dress up Alice!"_ she told her. With that said Auntie grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a nearby bathroom.

"_Aunt Lizzie? What do you mean dress up?" _she questioned her curious.

Looking over at her while she dragged her in Lizzie pulled out some of Minako's clothes from home, at least she was sure they were hers…she had way to many to remember them all to be honest. A dark blue long sleeve shirt a black hooded sleeveless zip-up vest over it and a pair black pants. Along with it all a pair of her black tennis shoes and twin dark blue ribbons that match her shirt in color.

Holding up the wig, Lizzie smiled, _"A nurse inside got greedy and leaked when you would be leaving for a good chunk of money. They know what you're wearing too so were gonna sneak you out in this, Izaya and Itona-kun are leaving and you'll leave with me and Simon. We're gonna disguise you," _she told her unzipping her jacket.

Sighing, Minako nodded and began to undress and change her clothes. Dropping her old clothes in the bag she turned around and let auntie comb back her hair, _"Your hair really is too pretty! I always wished I have taken better care of mine! I wasn't all that good with the seduction art. All that haircare and beauty maintenance made my head turn. Maria could at least lure men in but she was far too shy to use seduction…till Mori that is. Once she got married to him I notice her become prouder and more aware of her sexuality," _Lizzie mused as she pulled her hair up tucking it under a hair net.

Looking into the mirror, Minako frowned, _"What about when you met Grip?"_ she asked only to flinch when her auntie pulled down roughly. "Owie!" she groaned.

Watching her aunt blush in the mirror, Minako gazed at her aunt carefully as she went back to gently brushing her hair. Stopping Lizzie sighed, _"Sorry dear…but you shouldn't ask me about Grip," _she muttered with an embarrassed expression.

Turning to face her aunt, Minako frowned, _"He still loves you," _she told her.

With those words, Lizzie became an even darker red, _"You're a child what do you know of love?" _she asked going back to her hair carefully tucking in stray strands of her golden hair.

"_Just because people say I'm not old enough to understand the love between a man and a woman, doesn't mean I don't understand love. I've touched other kinds of love and besides…I believe he loves you because when I met him and asked him about you. He looked like Papa does when he thinks of mama and he had the same expression papa had when he and mama wed. Also…I've admired Karma-kun for years, I'm close to love so don't you dare look down on my feelings!" _she told her sternly.

Smiling, Lizzie fitted the wig on, _"Yes, yes, you've touched upon love yourself, I'll make sure to never think otherwise my little Alice!"_ she told her going to style her hair.

Pulling away from her, Minako gaze at her aunt curious, _"He wants to see you again you know,"_ she told her quietly.

Frowning, Lizzie gazed at herself in the mirror, _"I haven't seen him in years Alice. All because I was afraid of what he would think of Simon. I love my son so much that the thought of the man who gave him to me not loving him hurt and now that I know it wouldn't turn out that way how can I face him! I separated him and my son, Simon should be angrier with me than he is and I don't even want to think what Grip will think!"_ she told her honestly.

Laughing, Minako grabbed her hands, _"Auntie! You left with Simon because you were protecting him, something he gets and Grip…he'll understand. You need to tell him though…he's waiting for you to finally come back to him. He doesn't ever try to pressure me for information on your whereabouts, because he wants you to come back all on your own," _she told her softly.

Frowning at her words, Lizzie gazed at her reflection, _"It has been a long time since I've seen my darling Grevil_," she muttered a loving expression touching her.

Gazing at the dreamy look on her aunt's face, Minako cocked a head as Lizzie gave her small twin tails tying them off with her blue ribbons, "Grevil? Wait…is that Grips actual name! His name is Grevil?! Amazing that's so cool! It also fits, I remember a baby book saying it means masculine along with other things! He certainly is masculine!" she said chuckling amused.

Finding Lizzie gazing at her puzzled, Minako smiled, _"Ah, sorry, sorry I was just commenting on how Grevil fits Uncle Grip. It's a very fitting name," _she told her.

Looking startled, Lizzie frowned, _"He didn't tell you his name?" _she said worried.

Smiling at her expression Minako shook her head, _"Don't worry, he said he would give me his name when he finally learned of your location. So you didn't give me info he didn't ever intend to give me, but tell me…are you planning to see him again?" _she asked hopeful. With a story like there's there needed to be a happy ending at the end of it. It was only right, Auntie may have jumped the gun but everything she did was out of love, she loved Simon and Grip…aka Grevil. She ran because she wanted to protect her heart from possibly turning toward hate against Grip.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, Minako smiled as she looked at her transformed self. For once she actually look Japanese! Beaming at herself she laughed, _"I look Japanese for once!" _she told her aunt spinning around to face her. Smiling back her aunt nodded while Minako peered down, it felt a little weird to be in pants though, _"Why did you choose pants? I hardly wear them," _she told her.

Smiling, Lizzie nodded and headed for the door _"That's why, for as long as I've or anyone else has known you you've always worn skirts, dresses, or shorts but never pants. It'll help throw anyone in the media off who follows your papa closely off,"_ she told her.

Once she was completely disguised Minako left with her aunt and cousin, fingering her raven strands as they made their way past the conversing media. She glad it was fooling the media because she so did not want to be questioned. But now that her long pretty blond hair was gone she was missing it and actually felt a little naked without it. Not to mention a little weird her hair was way longer than this wig. Then it was just strange…strange to walk through the streets and not get the looks that her aunt and cousin were getting right now.

As much as she complained about her western appearance she couldn't help but miss it. True, it brought her much grief with thugs who thought they could bully a foreigner, but it got her admiration from others and it was because she looked like mama. She felt honored for others to looked at her features and appreciate the beauty her mother passed down to her. Sighing, she shook her head, she was just never satisfied it would seem.

Such is the life of a girl!

* * *

She would be taking her test to get back into school tomorrow, after the test she set up something to not only punish the chairman for what he did to her but also show the school she was no dog of his. Not to mention he would no doubt try and use this as a reason to put her back where he thought she belong, so along with punishing him and showing the school she would also get thrown in Class E.

She got everything she need and didn't even have to seduce Takebayashi like she thought she would, he gave her what she wanted easily after he got her word she wouldn't use it to hurt others. Izaya reluctantly snuck into the school late last night and even hid away what she needed. After she settle in at Izaya, Simon and Auntie both left for England ready to start taking jobs again. Minako had a feeling she would be seeing the two of them before long though.

Then a day after they left, Gran-Gran and Grandpapa came to tell her goodbye before heading off to home, she knew for sure she would be seeing them for long. Christmas was coming not to mention they always came to the school's cultural festival. Grandpapa always like to see what the young ones came up with for their stands, saying children were always surprising.

Aside from goodbyes though, Minako was finding herself liking Izaya's apartment. It was much smaller than their mini manor of course but it was still plenty spacious, especially being as under furnished as it was. Her brother had the bare minimum. All her and Itona's things had been moved into their rooms though so it was still just like home.

Izaya's home though was a penthouse suite that was mostly made of windows more than anything else, mama would have loved this place. It had hardwood floors made of some honey colored wood and for furniture her brother had stuck to a modern style. With all the lack of furniture though she felt like she was back in her music studio.

Her favorite spot was a wide area toward the back of the apartment next to the stairs that lead up to the second floor where all the bedrooms were. She claimed the space all her own though. It had a marvelous view she would her sun screen and laid out in the space letting the sun warm her as she read or she just watched the sky and city, letting her worries melt away.

All around her were piles of books, her dolls, and bowls of various sweets from pretty pastel colored macaroons, to bowls of wrapped caramels, butterscotches, and Hersey kisses. There were glossy decorative suckers in various shapes, from animals to fruit. She also had pretty cookies of all kind but mostly her favorite snickerdoodles and sugar cookies. Right now she was enjoying a plate of almond biscuits while reading a detail history of Queen Victoria from 1819 to 1901.

Despite her pervious grievance when in G.O.D's dungeon she had to admit English history was pretty cool.

English Queens seemed to really cling to their throne though, not releasing them till they were dead in the ground…honestly she didn't get it. When you get up in the years why not step down and let the young ones take over and worry about the kingdom. That's what she would do, pass on the torch and spend her golden years spoiling her grandchildren and traveling around the world.

Sighing, Minako rested her cheek against the pages before she rolled away from her book spilling a bowl of caramels across the floor. Scowling at the ceiling, Minako could feel a rise of irritation filling her up as she thought over the words she just read. She was reading about Victoria's fixation with her servants John Brown and Abdul Karim. That Queen has some major issues she clung to so many; her husband, her youngest daughter, her two servants, and her throne. She clung a bit too much.

The servants reminded her of someone.

Everyone visited her; all her family, both of the boys she liked, all her friends came to visit her at Izaya's, and even the chairman came to visit her.

**He** didn't though.

…stupid Ren hadn't come to see her once during her stay at the hospital.

He hadn't come to the apartment either…if he ever came he better have a good excuse, a bucket of good things to eat, and ready to feel his shins become bruised! She wouldn't forgive him, she missed him and if he didn't miss her she would hit him till he regretted meeting her. She refused to be the only one doing the missing! He was her stupid friend/servant/brother so he should have come to see her by now, "Stupid Ren," she grumbled. Sitting up she crawled over to a shaded part of the room and laid out on the wooden floor. Feeling the cool planks touch her she sighed and began to roll back and forth just like when she was a kid looking for inspiration for her music.

Back and forth she rolled, going faster and faster it wasn't long before her legs became tangled up in skirt of her dress. Another part of his strange punishment was on top of no longer being allowed to play the stock market and working, Izaya was making her dress up. At home she was forced to wear a number of things, basically whatever floated big brother's fancy for that day. Since she had been home she had dressed up in a full body penguin costume, much the kola bear costume she gave Itona. Another day he made her dress up like a British lady in the Victoria Era and another day she wore a girl's uniform from Vampire Knight.

She really would like to know where her big brother got his like for costumes.

…not to mention where he got them, did he and Karma go to the same place or something?

Today though she was dressed in a pale blue and white dress. Down the middle it was pale blue with the rest of the dress in while on the collar a dark blue rose made of fabric. The sleeves were made to fall off her shoulders and the shirt in the front stopped just at the knees while the back reached down to the floor. It was breezy and free flowing, then for a final touch she wore a frilly hair band of white with twin light blue roses at each end with a dark blue ribbon that tied under her chin.

Around her neck, her beloved Wordsworth.

He had been totally clingy since her return and she loved it! She missed her little darling during her month with G.O.D, nothing like a scaly little cutie pie to cuddle up with during the lonely nights.

Hearing a knock on the door, Minako cursed under her breath, "It's open!" she yelled before going back to the skirt. Hearing the door opened up, she finally yanked her skirt straight and launched to her feet. Finally! Turning she expected to see one of Izaya's guys bringing over her big brother's stuff from the house, he had her and Itona's stuffed moved quickly leaving his things for last. After her full spin though she found herself not staring at some burly guy but rather duo of middle school boys she knew as Ren and Gakushū.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako watched the two of them look her up and down with looks of disbelief but she didn't care much about that. She wore way more embarrassing things than this. Her focus was on Ren, so now he came well too little too late if you asked her! If he thought she wouldn't attack him because he had Asano he clearly didn't know her like she thought he did. "What are you wearing?" asked Gakushū breaking the silence.

Putting her hands on her ship Minako sighed, "My big brother's stupid idea of a punishment, in unison with being grounded for sneaking out and ensuring my kidnapping he gets to make me dress up in costumes," she said shrugging.

"…How exactly is that punishment?" asked Gakushū.

"It's embarrassing I guess. At least it use to be, it's lost its luster though. Now, I'm just jaded to it so he does it for his enjoyment," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Right," he said.

Walking back to her nest of sweets and books, Minako frowned, "So what are you doing here," she asked reaching down to grab a snickerdoodle cookie.

Watching her for a moment Asano crossed the room and held out in his hand with a bunch of papers in hand, "The chairman asked me to give you this, it's some paperwork you and Izaya need to fill out. Since he's now your guardian he has to sign a bunch of things showing that. It's also the time of your test and where you take it along with how long of a wait you should have before you get your results," he said passing over the papers.

Looking at the paper he mentioned last, Minako smiled happy to see she had plenty of time for her plan of revenge, "Good, then there's plenty of time to ensure my reentry to Class E, get my revenge on that bastard, and ensure my independence!" she said happily. Tossing the papers onto the couch she turned to him, "If you tip off the chairman, I'll kick you in your boy parts," she warned him.

Sighing, Asano frowned, "You're always lovely Minako, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he said sarcastically taking a seat on the plush leather couch, "Also don't worry…I wouldn't dare get between you and the chairman. You two have a relationship I don't understand and don't wish to understand," he told her calmly and truthfully.

"I do not have a relationship with your father! Why are you still here?" she snapped.

Smirking, Asano turned to her, "You've been gone for a month; you've missed four dates with me and guess who is going to have to make them all up? Also you have a relationship with him, there is no use in denying it," he told her firmly.

"I do not have a relationship with him!" she cried.

"Minako-chan, you really shouldn't deny the truth," said Ren calmly.

"Go away," said Minako right off the bat.

Feeling his smile wilt, Ren sighed, "Come on Minako-chan! Don't be like that," he told her. Instead of answering him Minako spun around and turned her back to him sitting down promptly. Picking up her book she was reading she went back to the written words ignoring the raven head behind her completely just like a child. Watching her unwrap some caramel he sighed, "I can wait here all day you know," he told her.

She just flipped the page making Ren sigh, "I'm sorry okay, I know I should have visited…I can't give you a good excuse. The only thing I can tell you was the thought of seeing you after everything worried me. You know what I'm like and I know you hate it when I get like that so I didn't come to see you but it's not because I didn't care!" he told her.

Scowling, Minako turned to him, "You could have still called or something," she snapped.

"I know," he said bowing his head.

Gazing at his expression, Minako sighed and rolled, "You really are a pathetic excuse for a prince, honestly, how Usagi ever consider you Tuxedo Mask is a mystery to me," she grumbled. Seeing him smile as relief etched onto his face, the blonde stood up and pointed to him, "Stay right there and don't move an inch," she snapped before leaving.

Watching her leave, Ren jumped when Asano spoke up from behind, "Why didn't you visit her? You could have no doubt gotten in to see her the first day considering her family thinks of you as family. You avoided it though," he said watching Ren curious.

Peering back at him Ren faced forward once more and looked down, "I was scared and couldn't face it, the thought of her dying or being close to it was scarier than I thought and it brought back old memories that I did my best to forget. I remember Usagi and I just couldn't do it, if something bad happened to Minako it felt like it would happen all over," he told him. Giving a sad smile, he sighed, "Minako is correct I am a sad excuse for a prince," he said.

Remaking her appearance, Minako stepped off the stairs and walked toward Ren clutching something hidden in her pocket "That you are, but I believe princes should be cocky and charming along with being able to throw a decent right hook while being too smart for their own good. Usagi always thought princes should be sensitive, kind, poetic, and diligent. So I think you're a crappy prince but some people think your actually decent…don't see how, but whatever, I don't control people's opinions," she said.

Smiling at that, Ren gave her a small smile, "I've brought you presents to appease you," he said.

Frowning Minako withdrew her hand from her pocket squeezing it tightly, "You can appease me afterward," she said looking uncomfortable.

Raising an eyebrow, Ren peered up at her confused because usually she liked him groveling and treating her like a queen who he lost favor too. She didn't give the royal act as often as she use to as a kid but she always seemed ready to have him at her feet. Standing up so he could now look down at her rather than up he was surprised to see an embarrassed blush on her face. He didn't think she did anything bad to him so why was she acting like she had to apologize to him. Before she got taken they were on their normal good terms.

"Minako-chan…are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Sighing, she turned to him and glared, "…I'm about to give you something and you can't ask me what you're going to want to because I won't and can't answer. I might be someday but it's not definite," she told him firmly. Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and left something drop from it, watching the two of them in complete confusion. Gakushū had to peer around Ren to get a look at the object that had render Ren quiet but before he got a look at it he fell out of his seat when he saw Ren.

Ren, the always cool confident suave guy he knew was crying silent tears. He looked stuck between fearful, amazed, and confused. Looking between both him and Minako, Gakushū didn't dare move from his spot on the floor fearing he may interrupt this obviously private moment. Gazing down at the object that dangled from Minako's hand he watched a sun necklace swing back and worth.

A golden necklace with a sun medallion, in the center of the sun was a large round orange topaz and surrounding it were triangle cut rubies and yellow topaz made to look like flames coming off the sun. He wracked his brain for a meaning of it, it was obviously homemade made by someone skilled but no a professional jeweler from what he could see.

Wracking his brain he caught a flash of the gala, Minako had a homemade necklace like that around her neck that night. He took some time to admire it, a silver crescent shaped moon medallion with a dark blue sapphire laid in it lined by little diamonds and pearls.

It was obviously a matching set with this sun necklace, probably a twin thing.

Back before man could look out at the stars they often either looked at the sun and moon as the same thing or they were looked at as twins. Depended on who looked at it. Watching quietly he slowly pushed himself up and turned in, "…But you said" started Ren.

"I know what I told you," she said sharply.

"That would mean…" he said trailing off as realization touched him.

"I can't talk about it," she said firmly.

"But that means you were with the on-" he cried out only to get cut off quickly.

"I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT REN," she cried loudly.

Looking at her desperately, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "But!" he cried.

Reaching up to grab both of his hands she shook her head, "I can't talk about it okay and I know it's infuriating but you can't tell anyone…not even my dad knows. I'm sorry but it's not me being mean and there are reasons why I've said what I have. If I can tell you the truth…it'll be in March after graduation but you can't say anything or I'll get in trouble," she told him.

Frowning, Ren reached up and wiped away his tears, "Do you promise?" he questioned.

Nodding Minako sighed, "Yes…now, I didn't bring this out to taunt you. I'm giving you this necklace," she said blowing his mind for the second time.

Gazing at Minako shocked, Ren shook his head stumbling back, "What?! No, why would you give me Usagi's necklace?" he cried.

Gakushū was so lost. Is this what idiots felt? Was this why people like that Terasaka were so angry, because they had no idea what was going on? He had no idea what that earlier conversation was, Minako and Ren didn't say enough for him to piece a theory together. Something Minako no doubt made sure to do since he was here. Now though, he would like to get the significances of the necklace, was it not just jewelry? Sure Usagi was dead but did that really mean every single thing of hers was precious to Minako? He really didn't get this twin stuff.

"Usagi would want you to have it Ren…I have plenty of reminders of her but you barely have any so just take it before I change my mind," said Minako shoving it into his hand.

Looking down at the necklace, Ren's bottom lip began to quiver. Seeing this Minako scowled, "Do not cry Ren…I swear to god if you cry again I'm throwing you out!" she snapped. Shaking his head, Ren sniffed back some tears but fresh ones leaked out, "Damn it Ren, you know your crying makes me uncomfortable so don't you dare cry!" she cried stomping her foot. Ren didn't listen though and before Minako could run he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a tight hug, "No help, damn it Ren! Let me go, you know how I feel about you touching me with your man-whore body!" yelled Minako struggling.

Sobbing, Ren shook his head, "You gave me Usagi's necklace, your finally accepting me!" he cried, "I'm so happy and sad right now," he sobbed.

Letting out a frustrated scream, Minako struggled and was surprised to learn that Ren was a lot stronger than she originally thought! Struggling against him, movement caught the corner of her eye and she frozen when she gaze at Asano who was slowly pushing himself to his feet. Ignoring the fact he was on the ground, Minako frowned at him, "Get your friend off of me or I'm kicking him in his most sensitive part and then you because you let this happen!" she barked.

Frowning, Asano stood up tall and walked over to her, "Explain what just happened between the two of you and I pull him off," he told her. Getting a scowl in return he shrugged, "Whatever I thought you wanted free but apparently don't," he said smirking as he left her. Listening to another frustrated scream, he turned back, "Talk to me then Minako-chan!" he said tauntingly.

Getting a loathsome glare from Minako, Asano snorted only to stop when Minako seemed to fade from sight and one moment she was still trapped in Ren's arms then next she was gone, seeming to transform into a shadow. Seeing Ren fall forward he quickly caught himself and looked around, "M…Minako?" he questioned puzzled. The only answer they got was the sound of a door slamming up the stairs.

Looking over together with Ren, Asano frowned and watched the stairs wearily, "…How did she do that?" he questioned.

It was like she just disappeared but people didn't just disappear. Frowning, Asano gazed at her mess on the floor and gazed at the dolls, sweets, and books. There was more to her disappearance than a simple kidnapping by some crazy stalker or something, it just didn't add up. When she disappeared there should have been a trail nighttime or not but it was like she just vanished. She appeared in the same way as well, she was thrown at the hospitals door and her kidnapper left no trace behind.

Normal people couldn't erase every trace of themselves, people always left a thumb print of themselves behind but whoever took her left nothing! Acted as if they didn't exist when they so clearly did, even if he was suspicious of it all he didn't think for a second that Minako kidnapped herself. Although she was still suspicious…kidnapped victims seemed much more victimized then Minako.

What really happened to her?

* * *

**Ah, Asano-kun is suspicious! Well any who, please tell me your thoughts. Also I hope you don't mind me naming Grip! I don't know why but I thought the name Grevil would fit him. It's kind of weird but so is he lol. Plus I just really like the name, it's cool. **


	48. Forty-Eight

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for enjoying the last chapter and after the next chapter I'm pretty sure I'll be back onto the manga time line again! Just need one more chapter to get all of Minako crap together! Getting things back together after you kidnapped isn't easy lol, any who thank you for reading and a special thanks to Palpex, fedwvu, Good Omens, Destiny, and Blunt shards of glass for reviewing last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I do not own Assassination Classroom...I just cried over it.**

* * *

Standing in front of the school, Minako waited outside for whoever to come open up the gate and let her in so she could take her test. She had been withdrawn from the school by papa because he was under the impression she wouldn't be returning soon. The chairman and Izaya tried to keep him from doing it but papa went ahead and pulled her out but she didn't really mind.

She always made sure to study so retaking an entry test no matter the difficulty wouldn't be too bad after all if she got in once, she could get in again. She was actually pretty smart. Still it felt a little weird to be consider an outsider to her own school, even weirder to come to it out of uniform. In his directions though, the chairman told her to come in normal clothes because she was no longer a student at Kunugigoka Junior High School.

She was probably dressed inappropriate but he didn't give her specifics so she decided to dress special for the occasion. Even if she would be giving papa-in-law the middle finger today she was still willing to do more, after all he was another person who tried controlling her life to a degree. What's worse is that he wasn't even a member of her family! So today when Minako dove into her closet she chose a deep sky blue top complete with white spaghetti straps, the top had a sweetheart neckline lined in white ruffles. Decorating the top was grey heart on the right side of the chest with a darker grey cross on top of the heart. She paired it with a ruffled two-tiered black skirt, then she had on a pair of black stockings and for shoes she chose tan laced up low-heeled boots.

Inappropriate…yes!

When Izaya saw her this morning he just rolled his eyes and left saying something about being ready to take the chairman's call should she piss him off too much. Minako doubted she could accomplish that however, she had yet to see any student piss that man off and she doubted she could. Speaking of the devil, squinting her eyes Minako could see him heading out toward her. She had a feeling he would be the one coming out to meet her, after all he took every chance he could to tease her.

Standing back while he unlocked the gate, she spun her parasol watching her shadow copy her before stilling waiting for his reaction. Gazing her over, the chairman smiled, "I see you've ditched your ribbon for today," he said ignoring everything else.

Rolling her eyes, Minako reached into her bag and pulled out all the paperwork Gakushū gave her passing it over to her evil-in-law. For today instead of the usual hair ribbon she opted for pigtails that she started at the base of her skull, "I didn't feel like a hair ribbon today, by the way did you do your evil voodoo magic on the reporters or something? After I snuck out of Izaya's and got close to the school I haven't seen a single trace of one," she questioned him following him inside.

Taking her paperwork and shifting through it, the chairman gave a wicked smile, "They were becoming quite the nuisance to the other students tempting many of them to talk so I had a word with the T.V. stations. Of course they thought they had a right to pry into your life and expose your secrets to the world and disrupt your healing process while messing with my student's education. So I may have spoken to my friends over in the newspaper. Getting them to publish some stories in their papers that put many of the major stations in a bad light getting them much bad publicity and a decrease in viewers," he said casually.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Seriously you're the only man in the world who can make a good thing seem horrifying. I bet you can make ice cream sound scary," she snorted.

Smiling at her words, the chairman peered back, "Nothing is more important to me than the education of my students," he told her.

"What about the well-being of your son?" she asked.

Pausing at that questioned, the chairman turned to her with a soft smile, "Gakushū-kun is my son yes, but he is also my student," he told her cryptically.

Watching him carefully, Minako sighed, "If I do end up married to your son, you are so not allowed to be involved in our children's education…nor will you ever babysit them. I'm not even sure I would be comfortable with you touching them if I'm completely honest," she told him rolling her eyes.

Smiling at that, the chairman chuckle, "Oh come now I'll be an affectionate grandfather, after all how could I not be anything but loving to my grandchildren!" he said amused.

"Never going to touch them," she said.

Getting escorted away to a lone small room, Minako was left alone with her proctor before getting sucked into her test. Even if the chairman showed her favor he didn't go easy on her. The reentry test was harder than her entrance exam from years ago. Harder than her last exams, pouring through the test one by one Minako battled the questions and answered them.

Remembering both Korosensei and G.O.D's lessons, Minako worked her way through each exam till finally at last she put down her pencil on the last test. It seemed math was always the final boss and like usual she started from the back and work her way to the front. Passing over her test she got a small smile from the man who stacked her math with everything else, "Alright Suzuki-chan, the chairman said you're free to stay here or move to somewhere else but he ask you don't disturb class," he told her before heading out. Following after him, Minako stretched her muscles but came to a halt at the door when across the hall she found Gakushū.

Leaning back against the wall his eyes were shut and he wore a meditate expression only opening his eyes when her proctor gave him a surprised hello. Smiling, he bowed his head and greeted him watching the man not dragging his eyes from him till he was out of sight. Turning to her, he frowned, "We need to talk, come with me," he said walking away.

Not budging from her spot Minako watched him, "Shouldn't you be in class Mr. Student Council President, you're not leading by example," she told him.

Pausing, Gakushū peered back at her seriously, "Come now," he said firmly.

Frowning at his tone, Minako peered down at her watch and sighed she could take a couple of minutes before going to do her plan but she hoped he would at least leave her a little time. Following after him she was lead through the school and toward the roof access. Going up the steps she stepped out into the open sun and opened up her parasol immediately.

Walking out onto the roof, Minako gave Gakushū a glance before going to the fenced edge to look below she always liked being high up and gazing down on everything. It was a good kind of disorienting…as strange as that sounded. Feeling her mind spin as she gazed out she turned away and waited for Asano to start talking. Watching her quietly, Gakushū frowned, "There's more to your kidnapping isn't there?" he asked right off the bat.

The parasol she was spinning spun right out of her hand fell to the ground with a soft crash, sighing Asano nodded, "I thought so…but you won't tell me what it is, I can guess though that it's connected to Class E's secret," he said not even asking. He was so sure of it all. Watching her pick up her parasol he frowned, "Tell me Class E's secret Minako," he demanded.

"I can't tell you the secret," she replied.

"Tell me the secret Minako," he said getting angry.

"I can't te-" she said evenly only to jump when he cut her off,

"TELL ME THE SECRET MINAKO!" he shouted loosing it.

Frowning, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head no. Hearing him growl she snapped her eyes open and jumped when he rushed toward her slamming his hands against the chain link fence behind her, Asano glared at her, "Tell me that secret now Minako! It's because you know that fucking secret that you got kidnapped, tell me it right now!" he demanded.

Ducking under his arms Minako put distance between the two of them, "I got taken because I snuck out after my curfew and made myself an easy target," she snapped not liking this at all. He should have believed the story that the police told everyone but he wasn't, why wasn't he.

"You got captured because whoever took you is connected to Class E, you made yourself an easy target but you got taken because of them," he insisted.

"I did not, I got taken by some crazy stalker, he probably saw one of those stupid flyers or he is just some crazy lunatic who follows papa and took notice of me," she cried.

At that Asano marched up to her grabbed her forcefully kissing her, widening her eyes Minako gazed into his brown eyes confused but didn't pull away or fight. Pulling back after a minute Asano glared at her, "That there proves your lying," he said releasing her and moving away.

Minako could feel her face warm as blood pooled into her cheeks, "What proves I'm lying? Also what the heck was that! Even if I like you that doesn't give you permission to kiss me whenever it floats your fancy!" she snapped rubbing her lips in embarrassment.

Giving her a cold looked, Gakushū started, "You're not acting like someone who was taken Minako, not to mention your story doesn't make much sense. You were taken by a stalker, but there are no signs of a stalker in your life. No creepy fan letters sent to you, no guy actually seen stalking you, no nothing going on. Then you claim no one raped you, if no one raped you that's suspicious. Stalkers generally rape the object of their obsession because their under the illusion they're in love!" he snapped poking hole in her story.

Frowning, Minako wracked her brain for answers to his points. G.O.D of course wasn't the normal kind of stalker so he didn't do that stuff but he did attack her and stalk her…but nothing she could really prove or that made sense if she thought about it. Clenching her hand, she felt desperation sinking in damn it why did Asano always have to see right through her.

Not to mention be so damn freaking smart.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her torso, Minako frowned, "…It wasn't a kidnapping born out of some kind of diluted love…and I did get harassed," she muttered slowly and carefully. Scowling at her, Asano kept quiet and waited for her to continue on, "I never told anyone because I was more afraid of what my papa and Izaya would do than of the stalker," she told him.

Daring a look up she found Gakushū still watching her closely but some of the sternness had left him, she would tell him something closer to the truth without revealing everything. Letting her arms drop to her side she let out a breath, "That necklace I gave Ren…it was Usagi's," she told him.

"Yeah I pieced that together," he said annoyed.

Frowning, she looked down at her shoes and told him more, "…Usagi wore that necklace everywhere and she wore it the day she died…the day it became lost to me," she told him.

At that Gakushū's brow furrowed as he piece that clue together, when his eyes widen she took that as him piecing together the fact that she got that from her kidnapper aka Usagi's murderer. Sighing, she took a deep breath, "There's more to my mama than meets the eye and because of that I can't talk, all I'll tell you is my kidnapping isn't because of my connection to Class E. It's because I'm my mama's daughter and Usagi's twin," she told him quietly.

Watching her carefully, he frowned, "…Stay in the main school with me," he said.

Staring at him surprised, Minako shook her head, "What? No, I'm going back to Class E, Gakushū…I can't stay in the main school," she told him.

Heading over to her, he grasped her shoulder, "Would it really be that bad being here with me?" he asked seriously, he didn't think he was that hard to get along with. Plus she liked him didn't she, didn't she want to be with him the same way he wanted to be with her. He could go seen her during breaks, either talk or something more fun if she was feeling daring. At lunch they could sit together, he would even be willing to just let it be the two of them since she disliked Seo. He would just hang out with Seo when she wasn't around. Then during gym he could ditch class and stay in the music room with her, it would be fun and they would be together.

They could spend their school days as a couple, him the envy of a majority of the boys and her the envy of every girl.

Smiling at him she reached up and pulled his hands down holding them, "It has nothing to do with you, Gakushū. I want friends and I have friends in Class E. Here I just have girls who whisper about me behind my back and fake nice me, along with boys who treat me more like an idol than a friend. In Class E, Okajima teases me and jokingly calls me Queen. Mimura likes to talk to me about his favorite movies. Kanzaki and me talk about the upcoming squeal to Outlast. Terasaka is always smacking me and looking out for me making sure Karma doesn't harass me too much. I can tease Muramatsu with my father's infinite wealth and shock him with the frivolous things papa has bought. Me and Hara like to talk about homemaker things, Fuwa and me always argue about whose better DC or Marvel, and Hazama likes to swap books with me," she told him, she also just realized she did have female friends.

Holding his hands she smiled, "I use to only have Rio and Ren, and I couldn't even talk to Ren in fear of retaliation from the girls, but now I have a classroom of friends. Plus I'm sure I'm hated even more by the girls of this school seeing how I've taken you off the market officially," she said amused.

Sighing, Asano leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own, "…Your going back even if I say please aren't you," he muttered.

Smiling she nodded, "I'll go on an unrequired date with you this weekend if it'll help you feel better," she told him amused.

Rolling his eyes he pulled away and shook his head, "I don't need a pity date thank you very much, it's bad enough you're making me be the pursuer. Girls chase me not the other way around," he snapped irritably.

Laughing at that Minako gave a confirming nod, "…I'm sorry Gakushū, but I want friends more than anything. Growing up I've never had many but now I have a tons," she told him.

"Do whatever," he said rather resigning.

Watching him head for the door, she frowned not wanting to leave things this way, "…Would you like to do something with me this weekend?" she asked quickly.

Scowling he looked over to her, "I told you, I don't do pity dates," he snapped.

"It's not a pity date, it's me asking you for a real date…there's this art exhibit on fire themed pieces this weekend and I was given tickets by Gabriel Sorrento when I met him at Gino's exhibit. We bonded over our shared love for fire and he told me about this exhibit, even got me two tickets to the event…so…do you want to come with me? I need a date for the event," she asked him hopeful.

Eyeing her, he frowned, "Are you just asking me because Akabane said no?" he asked.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "I'm asking you stupid, unless you would rather me go with Karma-kun if so then I'll go ask him right now," she told him annoyed. Why couldn't he just take it as she asked him, nothing more and nothing less? Would it really change if she asked him or Karma first, in the end she went with who accepted the invitation and spent time with them.

Watching her, he nodded, "Fine, but I want one of those mini fire extinguishers if you expect me to go anywhere near fire with you," he said seriously.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Talk to Ren he's got plenty, now if you'll excuse me I have to go ensure my drop into Class E while also pissing off your father…probably…maybe…you know if he can actually feel anger," he told him.

Sighing he gave her another nod before leaving the roof with her, the two of them parting ways at the exit while he went back to class Minako made her way outside. Once standing on the grounds, the young blonde pulled out two dolls from her pockets. In her hands were the God's of Death, generation one and two, "Okay! Give me courage G.O.D's!" she said running off to commit her plan.

* * *

Her heart was pounding, she was able to finish just in time to give her at least five minutes before they would come back with her results. Sitting calmly she smiled, her heart wasn't pounding from hopeful anxiety but rather exhilaration and anticipation. G.O.D not once let her look at the beauty of flames…but he did show her ways she could use her beloved flames in pranks without setting a place on fire. During chemistry he taught her to make a wonderful mixture that would allow her to set fire anywhere for minutes before snuffing itself out.

It wasn't going to be flashy but it would give the chairman the grounds to drop her to Class E for being a delinquent and it would show everyone she wasn't doing the chairman's work. She was a member of Class E, not the chairman's little puppet sent there to reform them. No she was a member of that class through and through. She was no doubt going to finally lose favor with the boys of this school but she was fine with that because she never wanted that favor.

Looking up when the door opened she found once more the chairman came to deliver her result and she could see due to the smile she passed with flying colors. Passing over her paper, he rest his arms behind his back, "Well it would seem your time with the God of Death didn't hurt your education, if anything there is a little improvement," he told her.

"Probably because I was made to study longer than others. G.O.D taught me my lessons when he got home and left me plenty of reading material so I wouldn't get too bored. While he was out and about pretending to be a flower vendor and plotting Korosensei's demise," she said standing up looking over everything on the paper. When she was in the cage he left loads of books out for her, not a single one of them entertaining all were about history, science, language, or poetry. She steered away from poetry, she didn't really like it because there was too many ways to read into it.

She preferred straightforward things, that's why Ren was so good at annoying her.

So she stuck to history, science, and language. She had actually improved all the languages she was getting help from Bitch-sensei in. She was now most definitely fluent in French, she could hold strong conversations in Mandarin Chinese, Russian, and Italian. Now she just had to get better in Portuguese and Spanish, after that she should probably keep going with the languages. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple more under her belt.

Nodding, the chairman produce another paper and his polite smile got a little twitch but before he could say anything about it Minako drew her sword and slice through the paper multiple times. Pieces of paper floated down to the ground and with her own smile Minako gazed at the chairman, happy to see him genuinely surprised. It was true that during her stay with G.O.D she only really learned one technique, but he did help her in one area she excelled in.

Weapons.

More specifically melee weapons and archery.

She would never touch a gun not knowing that one, even a small one, kill her beloved twin. To her guns just weren't possible as for knives she lacked the proper agility and coordination for them. It's only when she held a sword she felt confident in herself. Something G.O.D took notice of, now however wasn't the time to think about all that.

Smiling brightly at the chairman she sighed, "Let me guess…that paper is my invitation back to good old Class C correct?" she asked him knowingly.

Watching her, the chairman smiled, "You don't think I would miss an opportunity to bring you back to my tutorage do you? You belong in my school where you belong and seeing how much stronger you are I was actually going to put you back with A. This nonsense of you staying in Class E is over with. You don't belong in that class…you never truly dropped into it, you simply obeyed Asano-kun's order to infiltrate the classroom. You have never truly been a member of Class E and its time you've stopped this friends' nonsense. Especially seeing how you've gone off and told the entire school of your engagement with Asano-kun," he told her calmly.

"I only told Gakushū's class, not my fault teenagers enjoy gossip," she told him casually.

Before another word could be spoken between the two of them though, Minako turned on her heels and began to walk toward the door, "Now, if' you would be so kind, come with me because I have something to show you," she told him casually. Heading out, she didn't wait to see if he would come because she knew he would. After all he was the chairman and he liked messing with her, he enjoyed their game of cat and mouse far too much to turn away.

In the world of cartoons he was Jerry and she was Tom.

This time Tom wasn't going to let his plans get turn against him or foiled by Jerry, it was time for that once in a blue episode were the mouse got what was coming to him! Walking through the halls she heard his sure footsteps join her and she led him to the most optimal place for him to see. Turning to face him she smiled as he paused at the window with an expression of mild interest.

"The student handbook says you get a one way ticket to Class E when A) You fail to meet the appropriate average, B) You become a disciplinary problem, and C) When you miss one to many days of school. Am I correct?" she asked him.

"You are," he said.

Beaming, Minako turned to the window and gazed out at the field that was just beyond the school pool and waited for the Chairman to look out that way as well. Taking a calming breath, Minako thought of her two dolls and felt a calming support come from her pockets, "G.O.D taught me some very interesting things…one in particular lets me play with fire without worrying about accidental arson, he was trying to butter me up showing me this of course. However it was very helpful and quite useful for someone like me, so trust me when I say there's no need for the fire department!" she told him pressing send on her phone.

Out on the field in front of them mini-explosions popped up all over the field, gazing out the chairman frowned as English cursive appeared spelling out, 'Minako did this!' with and arrow pointing toward the pool that at once erupted into a pit of fire. Hearing classrooms all around him stir as people took notice he sighed as the flames died down at once but on the field the message stayed in the form of burnt grass. Peering over to Minako he found her eyes glimmering as she gazed at the pool that still had small pockets of fire. It wasn't till every trace of the fire was gone that she turned to him with a charming smile, "That's good enough to drop me into E correct?" she asked him batting her eyes.

Smiling, he gazed at the field, "Its good enough to get you throw out," he said warningly.

Turning to him, Minako smiled, "Yes, but you won't throw me out because you like me, plus you made mama a promise didn't you. You're not about to go back on it are you?" she asked him mockingly.

Listening to the teachers all around try to regain control of the classrooms he sighed, "It is true, I do enjoy you Minako-chan. You go against me in ways my son never would and I did promise your mother, so I'll drop you into Class E and allow you to stay at my school on one condition," he told her.

Frowning, Minako watched him carefully, "What's that?" she asked.

Bending down to speak to her directly he smiled, "When it comes time for you and the rest of your classmates to start testing into high schools you are to take the Kunugigoka High School entrance exams and if you pass you come back to my school. It would become far too troublesome if you go to a different school but keep your engagement to Asano-kun," he said.

"I'm not the one keeping the engagement," she argued.

"I know, but Asano-kun is determined to bring you to his side and I won't have his concentration split between school and a girl. He can handle it of course, after all he is my blood but why push it," he told her casually.

"But I wanted to go to-" she started only to get cut off.

"I know exactly where you wished to go and I know the reason you wanted to go there was not because it was Karma-kun's first choice either. It was pure chance that he just so happened to want to go to the same school that your father graduated from. However…if you want to go back to Class E, then you will test into Kunugigoka High School and if you pass you will rejoin my school. If you fail then you are free to do what you want…but don't even think of purposely failing. You will give me your word here that you will do your best," he told her.

Scowling, Minako glowered down at the floor feeling very much murderous because yet again she got the short end of the deal with the chairman! Why couldn't she ever get the last word?! Why did the tables always turn to his favor, "Ugh, fine, I promise I'll take the test and that I'll do my best but in return you…you…you can't do anything to Class E when the Kunugigoka School Festival comes! You leave us completely alone meaning you don't turn people against us, you don't try to make Gakushū do your dirty work, and you don't try to sabotage us what so ever!" she demanded.

Staying quiet, the chairman smiled, "I never had any intentions of doing such a thing," he told her.

Sharpening her glare, Minako was a little surprised when the chairman dropped his easy going smile and gazed at her seeming to wait for something, "Don't try to pull that on me, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei may fall for your promises but I don't. You're the kind of person who doesn't like to loose and you make sure you don't. So no going behind my back and using Gakushū to attack us, let him do what he thinks if best for once!" she snapped annoyed.

Gazing at her, the chairman eyed her before nodding, "I want your word, if I intend to test into your high school and do my best on the test then you reassure me you'll let Gakushū fight on his own and leave us alone as well! No going behind our back or his, you're not allowed to be involved in this battle what so ever," she demanded.

"Who says this will be a battle?" he questioned.

"Because Class A has finally gotten someone who wishes to usurp them, they won't miss the chance to fight back and show their power. As for us in Class E…battles always make us learn and Korosensei never misses an opportunity to teach us valuable lessons," she told him knowingly.

Watching her looking for something, the chairman smiled, "Alright then…I promise you my dear daughter-in-law," he told her.

Nodding, Minako held out her hand, "Alright then, now I'll take the papers to get me reassigned to Korosensei's class and deliver them myself. I have business with him, Karasuma-sensei, and Karma-kun so if you would please," she said knowing he would have the papers she needed. He after all no doubt predicated that she would do something to get put back in E.

Then as she predicted, the chairman reached into his jacket and handed it over freely, "Here you are," he told her casually.

Watching him walk away, Minako frowned at his back and sighed, "Before you go I have something I want to tell you," she told him softly. Pausing he turned back to her and stood in total silence waiting for her to speak. Looking away from his gaze a little embarrassed, Minako took a deep breath and said what she wanted to tell him, "T-Thank you for watching over me and passing on the information my mama wanted to tell me…and even if I annoy you and ultimately don't marry your son please don't stop coming around. Please still be my father's friend and my brother's sensei!" she told him not daring look him in the eye.

Feeling her face burning, Minako bow, "Please don't leave me in the future no matter the outcome either," she said before booking it away as quick as she could.

Watching the young blonde leave with her face burning bright red, Gakuhō felt a smile touch him, "A daughter really would have been lovely," he said casually. Gazing at her back he couldn't help but notice how much differently she moved and held herself. Before she got taken she had started to get more confident around him but her body language always stayed the same. Now though, she held herself in a much more confident manner. She was sharper too, not only that her footsteps were lighter, her movements were almost as quiet as Karasuma-sensei, and her bloodlust was sharper.

The God of Death had brought a change to Minako, her fear filled days were behind her.

He was a little intrigued to see what would become of this new confident Minako.

* * *

Burying her face in her hands, Minako shook her head letting her pigtails fly around her head, why did she just say that to his face! She couldn't believe she actually told him that, even if it was her true feelings she couldn't believe she told him that! Sighing, she gazed up the mountain path and marched on. Those were her true feelings though, even if she and Asano didn't marry like their parents wanted she would rather the chairman didn't fade from her life.

Even if he was her walking nightmare…she did like him. It was as Korosensei said, despite his darkness she could see a spec of goodness inside of him just like G.O.D had. He was a man she occasionally looked up to, usually in his rare moments of goodness. He helped make her stronger though, maybe not in ways she enjoyed but he helped her grow. He challenged her in ways most adults never would and he never once looked at her as an invalid, maybe an idiot and a softhearted fool but he never once thought she couldn't do something because of her body.

Something that she appreciated.

Finally reaching the top, Minako headed for the teacher's room to see if Karasuma-sensei would be in there because she would deal with him first. Before she even got three steps inside though she heard a bang from inside and felt something wrapping tightly around her, "Minako-chan! You've come for a visit!" cried Korosensei squeezing her tight.

Squeaking in pain, Minako gave a dry sob when he hurt her ribs and arm. Releasing her, the octopus looked at her stricken, "Ah so sorry, so sorry! Sensei forgot you would still be a little tender," he said hovering over her like a mother hen.

Whimpering, Minako shuffled away, "Go away, I hate you now," she whined.

Holding her ribs she winced and stood up as everyone came out of the classroom, "See I told you the queen came for a visit!" said Okajima to Mimura, "Who else could make Korosensei squeal like a fangirl and rush off! Only us!" he said laughing.

Wincing, Minako smiled through her grimace and stood up, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt class, I planned on getting Karasuma-sensei to sign the papers to let me come back to Class E and wait for class to end to visit," she told them apologetically showing them the papers she held in hand.

Walking up to her Rio grabbed the papers and grinned, "So you tested back in no problem?" she asked her amused.

Holding her ribs, Minako gave an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't exactly say no problem, he made the test pretty hard but G.O.D made sure I didn't fall behind in my studies, he said I was no use to him stupid," she said rolling her eyes.

"Teh, you get kidnapped and you still had to study," said Terasaka scoffing.

"Talk about a waste," said Kimura amused.

Smiling Minako shrugged, "Eh, it wasn't too bad, I did learn some pretty interesting stuff. He went off Korosensei's lessons while also giving his own. He kept trying to butter me up into tell him about you guys so he would give me lessons in smart fire starting, but I never cracked," she told them amused.

"Just what we need, you knowing more about fire," said Fuwa sarcastically.

"Well at least now we have uniforms that allowed her to play with fire safely," said Nagisa.

Still holding her ribs, Minako gazed at Nagisa curiously, "You mean I get one of those fancy uniforms you guys came in?" she asked curious.

"You're a member of Class E aren't you?" asked Megu amused.

Grinning, Minako nodded, "Yep, I made sure of that! I set both a field and the pool on fire!" she said proudly pulling out her phone she show them all her handy work. Leaning in together everyone gave their own reaction to her fire show, "I had to write it in English cursive to save up on the little explosives, but I think it turned out quite well! G.O.D showed me this niffy mixture that lets me burn only what I want to burn!" she said happily

"How do you set a pool on fire?" questioned Okuda stunned.

Chuckling at that, Minako beamed, "The chemical floats on water like a film and it burns therefore giving the illusion that the water is on fire! If you want I can totally show you how to make it! I've committed it to memory!" she told her.

"Interesting!" she said excited.

"…Go figure, a dangerous psychopath made you even more dangerous," said Rio taking her phone.

"The chairman just let this go, all you got was dumped back into Class E?" asked Terasaka in disbelief.

Shaking her head no, Minako sighed, "No, I'll no doubt have more detention with him but I also have to test into his high school when that time comes…and I have to really try. If I pass I have to continue school under his tutorage so you know my worst nightmare, not to mention annoyance. I never intended to continue on in his school even if I stayed in the main school," she told them.

"Count yourself lucky he didn't call the police on you," said Isogai shaking his head.

"If any of us did something like that we get a swift kick to the curb," snorted Muramatsu.

Smiling, Minako took her phone back from Rio, "Try getting engaged to his son, then you can get away with murder!" she said amused.

Wrinkling his nose Muramatsu grinned and shook his head, "Nah, Asano's not my type!" he joked.

"Too bad, anyway, I'll go get Karasuma-sensei to sign everything since he's officially our teacher and let you all get back to class…is he here?" she asked looking around.

Smiling, Hinano nodded, "He's out back," she told her.

Nodding, Minako smiled at everyone, "I'll go see him then and let everyone get back to class, also Korosensei when class breaks don't leave I need to talk to you about something," she said turning to face him. Today she intended to speak to him about what G.O.D left her, she had plans for all of this information but she needed his help with how she went about all of this.

Nodding, Korosensei smiled widely, "Sensei will remain behind then! Now come back everyone, back to class no more interruption!" he said waving his tentacles to move everyone along.

"You're the one who caused the interruption," said Rio smirking.

Flushing red, Korosensei looked away embarrassed, "Is it really so wrong for Sensei to miss his little British crumpet? It's been weeks since he heard her docile tones in her cute little accent! He spent weeks in Luton listening to young girls chatting but it just wasn't the same! None of them could speak Japanese with Minako's cute little accent!" he cried pouting.

Blushing in embarrassment, Minako glared at Korosensei, "Do not call me your British crumpet! Also creepy much, what did you do stalk poor girls in Luton to listen to them talk! Maybe you should have used that time to go look for me!" she cried annoyed.

Sniffling, Korosensei twiddled his tentacles together, "Sensei looked everywhere for you but Mr. God of Death hid you well from sensei so all he could do was stalk young ladies who reminded him of his dear little blonde Brit!" he sniffed.

They all gazed upon him with expressions of disbelief, Minako didn't know whether to be touched he missed her or creeped out that he would go that far. Sure she made dolls of everyone but to go that far…that was just, weird. Gazing at him with a deadpan expressions, Nagisa spoke what everyone was thinking, "…Korosensei…you're a stalker," he told him.

Blanching, Korosensei turned to him, "No! No, you misunderstood, sensei isn't stalking Minako-chan he simply looked for a reminder of her in others, he does this with many people! He's found a young gentleman in America who resembled Karma-kun, a young lady who resembled Nagisa-kun, then two young spitfires in England who are quite similar to our dear Hinano-chan and Rio-chan!" he blabbed away speaking quickly and only incriminating himself even more.

"…You're a sicko you stupid octopus!" snapped Terasaka.

"Who the hell is this Karma imposter!" demanded Minako furious.

"A girl?" sobbed Nagisa.

"A double eh! Suddenly I want to go to England and get someone in trouble for my bad deeds!" said Rio grinning broadly.

Getting hounded by the class Korosensei turned to each student blubbering out incoherent words before finally tossing photos at them all and running off to the classroom. Gathering up the photos, Minako gazed through them and within them she did indeed find a girl who resembled Nagisa, two girls who resembled Hinano and Rio with brunette hair, then finally the Karma imposter.

Gazing down at the photo with scrutinize eyes, Minako scowled and gave a loud scoff, "Please this guy looks nothing like Karma-kun. His hair is a total dye job and not a good one at that, his hair is more autumn red than Karma's gorgeous fire red! Not only that he looks like a push over and he's too tan! He's nowhere near as handsome as Karma-kun either! His nose is much bigger and his eyes to close together and are more pirate gold than Karma's pretty amber gold! Plus he looks like a total bore, some boring goodie two shoes like Isogai-kun," she said tossing the photo away.

Peering at her stunned, Isogai looked around with a small sniffle, "…I'm a bore?" he questioned peering over to Maehara who reached over and patted his shoulder.

Laughing, he grinned broadly, "Compared to Karma, totally! I wouldn't get too broken up about it though! The queen's taste in things isn't exactly normal you know!" he said chuckling.

Smirking, Okajima peered over to Karma who listened to everything impassively, "So, Karma-kun~ how does it feel to have your stalker back?" he asked snickering.

Looking over, Karma smirked back, "I would describe it but I imagine someone who's never had the stuff to get one for himself wouldn't understand what I'm talking about," he taunted.

Scowling Okajima flipped Karma off, "I hate you sometime," he griped.

"A girl?!" moaned Nagisa.

Peering over to the pigtailed teen, Minako smiled and hugged the distraught teen tightly, "There, there Nagisa-kun. Your very handsome and trust me when I say plenty of girls think your manly!" she said amused. He as actually one of the more liked boys in class; if she wasn't mistaken Rio and Kayano both liked him along with who she already knew, Kanzaki-chan. So he was plenty manly.

He drew in at least three girls!

Sighing, he nodded, "Right," he muttered before heading into class with the others, Kanzaki coming up to his side along with Kayano to give him some words of encouragement. Watching most of the class leave, Minako turned to Karma who lagged behind and waited till they were alone to talk, "Will you come to Izaya's after school?" she asked him.

Peering over to her, he smiled, "I'll skip the rest of class after you talk to the octopus," he told her.

"Don't skip class Karma-kun," she said sternly.

"I do what I want," he told her poking her in the forehead before heading off to class.

Reaching up to touch her forehead, Minako sighed but a fond smile touched her it was true he did what he wanted to do. Heading out, she found Karasuma-sensei right away preparing something for the class, his back turned to her. Heading over to him, Minako wondered what he was preparing to train the class with today she was about five inches away from him before her world was turned upside down.

Literally.

Getting flipped through the air Minako was treated to pain for the second time today, whimpering she gazed up and found Karasuma-sensei glaring down at her at first with a battle expression. It quickly melted away to shock, "Minako-chan!" he said. Letting her go he stood up and hovered over her with an unsure expression, "…I…I apologize, I didn't hear you coming. I didn't hurt you did I?" he questioned looking over her wearily.

Whining, Minako rolled away him with a small whimpered, "You did that on purpose and I don't know why! I thought we were on good terms," she sobbed. He didn't hurt her arm but now her back ached and her ribs were hurting even worse than before, it hurt to breathe now. She was so taking a pain pill when she got home because this was not a nice feeling in the slightest, this was quite painful.

Frowning at that, he reached over and began to feel along her ribs his fingers ghosting over, "I apologize Minako-chan, you surprised me…I'm afraid I'm still on high guard since the God of Death. I didn't even hear you…or sense you," he said gazing at her surprised, pulling away when he found nothing was thankfully broken.

Holding her ribs once more, Minako frowned, maybe that was why the chairman had acted the way he had when she told him not to mess with them. Maybe her stay with G.O.D had changed her more than she even realized, "…I guess I'm better than I thought with this whole disappearing act G.O.D tried teaching me. I was never able to sneak up on him though," she muttered aloud, could it been because of her nerves back during hide and seek.

Watching her carefully, Karasuma frowned, "I want you to walk around normally for me," he told her.

Raising an eyebrow at that comment, Minako waited for him to say anything further but only got his expectant stare. Sighing, she nodded and handed over the papers she needed him to sigh, "Alright, um here are some papers I need you to sign," she told him passing over the papers to him.

Nodding, he took them and waited for her to start walking, feeling a little foolish Minako did as he asked and it wasn't till she was walking around for a couple of minute that he called her back. Waiting for him to explain, she spent a couple of minutes watching him sign the papers. It wasn't till his last signature that he finally spoke up about what he had her do, "…Apparently, the God of Death did help you with your stealth. You no longer make any movements that make unnecessary noise like most do," he said.

Frowning, Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "…Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him worried, because she really rather not get flipped onto her back anymore.

Shrugging he stood up and passed over a box for her to carry and lead her into the woods, "It is just something, wouldn't say it is a good or bad thing to be honest. Just a skill that you now have, I imagine it'll make sneaking out of your house much easier though I don't recommend you do that," he told her sternly.

Smiling, she nodded, "Trust me when I say I've learned my lesson Karasuma-sensei. I rather not get captured again, especially with someone worse than G.O.D. As far as kidnappers go, he probably wasn't the worst to come across…at least he was never going to touch me in a bad way. Or use me to steal from my dad like that guy in France, that guy was just scary," she muttered.

Peering back Karasuma-sensei grabbed something from the in the box and attacked it to a tree before leading her further inside. Clearing his throat, he frowned, "I remember reading about something like that in the file I got about you. You've had a few kidnapping attempts on your but the only almost successful on till now has been that incident in France. Which is why you have such an aversion to said place, understandable of course. If a horse throws it's rider off, often the rider gets a fear of horses. Though you should probably try to work past that fear, especially since you intend to take over for your father in the future," he said.

Gazing at Karasuma, Minako ignored the second part, "You get files on us?" she asked surprised.

Nodding as he put the finishing touch on the tree he moved them along to the next area, "Mostly on ones like you, Karma-kun, Isogai-kun, and a few others who have different family situations than normal. I got a lot on you mostly due to your standing. You and your brother have mostly stood out of the spotlight but your father is a high profile individual as if your sister. It's always been a bit of a concern with you being able to expose us," he told her.

"Yeah…I suppose that is a valid concern, I actually got reporters chasing me around," she muttered.

"That along with you being a kidnapping risk, the target would get involved if you were taken and he could expose himself," he told her casually taking another item from the box.

Frowning, Minako looked down, "I guess I've been selfish wanting to stay in Class E," she muttered.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "Don't look at it that way, it's not your fault those things are true. Besides it's better that you have been in this class, I read over the report Korosensei written up and it was probably best you are a part of this Class. You being a part of this class helped you against the God," he told her.

Giving a quiet nod, Minako frowned, "…How is he?" she asked him softly.

Peering at her, he frowned, "They haven't told me anything concerning him, but I promise I'll tell you when I learn of something," he reassured her.

Feeling her memory spike at the word 'promise', Minako frowned and put down the box, "Ah, that reminds me, Karasuma-sensei," she said aloud. Turning back to her, the juggernaut teacher stood still for half a second when out of nowhere Minako struck him across his face with an open hand. Looking away in surprised, Karasuma turned back to her with a surprised look and found her gazing at him sternly, "I'm sorry but I made two promises while I was locked away and I always keep my promises, my first promise requires you to come to my house this week. I'm cooking you dinner as thanks for teaching me, it was because of your lessons that I was actually able to escape G.O.D and get outside once," she told him getting right down to business.

Looking at her surprised, he gave a slow nod, "…A-Alright," he said still seeming blindsided.

Moving on, she pointed to his cheek, "The second is I made a promise to slap you for what you did to Bitch-sensei, I understand you're a straightforward kind of guy and you want her to focus. However, that doesn't give you the right to hurt her feelings like that. There is a thing called tact and you need to learn it, even if she annoys you with her feelings you shouldn't be unnecessarily cruel. Doing that makes people do bad things! Why do you think kids kill themselves because of bullies! I don't care if she is an adult you don't act that way with her!" she said sternly.

Giving a slow nod, he frowned, "Um, uh, I-I apologize," he said bowing his head feeling very strange.

He felt like a kid again and his mother was scolding him for pushing a girl on the playground. Still she it seemed she didn't make light on her promises…not long after that incident on the island he learn Takaoda had been injured rather severely at his containment center. He at first thought it had been a fluke, after all what middle school student could keep their promise on something like that. Now though, maybe she had been the one to organize that. He was under the impression that Takaoda was himself and got into a nasty fight but maybe she had organized it all.

…she was a lot like the chairman…

"…Minako-chan, I don't mean to sound rude but…you and the chairman are rather alike," he told her.

Looking at her stern teacher with a blank expression at first Minako quickly corrected that and glared at him with murderous intent that made him regard her warily. He even took a cautious step back just in case she chose to charge at him or something, but she chose to say what she thought to him than go to violence. A fact that made him think that she had indeed grown a little, "Your dead to me," said Minako turning away from him.

* * *

Sitting in Korosensei's seat in the teacher's room, Minako ignored Karasuma-sensei and chatted with Bitch-sensei getting news on her. She too wore a cast around her arm and was complaining about the cold weather that was coming. Saying it was starting to get a little to chilly for her to wear her favorite revealing clothes, "…Aren't you from Russia?" Minako asked amused. Russian winters were something that people never joked about, only described as icy nightmares.

Scowling, Irina shook her head, "No Serbia, but just because it gets cold doesn't mean I like the cold," she grumbled under her breath.

Smiling, Minako leaned forward, "Why don't you wear some clothes that actually cover up your body then, you won't be as cold," she told her.

Sighing she gave Karasuma a small glance out of the corner of her eye before looking back at Minako, "I hate covering myself up, it's not me just trying to show off you know…I hate too much. It makes me feel like I'm being suffocated and strangled!" she gripped.

"Well it's either buy some sweaters and long skirts or freeze your ample butt off," said Minako sternly.

Blushing, Bitch-sensei reached behind, "My butt is not ample!" she snapped.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "You and my sister are so alike that sometimes I actually have to restrain myself from smacking you…that is exactly what she would have told me," she said shaking her head. She often found herself at the point she was about to smack Bitch-sensei upside the head because it felt like she was holding a conversation with her sister rather than her teacher.

"What's your sister like? Not to mention your brother, I've only ever met you but I am curious about Maria's other kids. So tell me what they're like," she asked her curious.

Gazing at Irina's expectant gaze, Minako frowned wondering how to describe her siblings to Irina and make it easy to understand. Not to mention give her biased description about dumb old Makoto, it would be difficult…no, if she used others as examples she could probably make it easy to understand. Crossing her arms, she gazed at Irina and started, "Izaya the best way to describe him is he has Isogai-kun's work ethic, Karma-kun's wickedness, and Gakushū's perfection. He's also a known siscon and I mean a true siscon…" she told her.

Snorting at that, Irina grinned, "And he was the original heir to your father's company?" she asked.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Despite his crazy, yes. My dad always wanted him to be his heir but Izaya never wanted it, always denied it. He didn't like the idea of inheriting anything…it always annoyed him when people tried saying he was handed everything in life. He didn't want anything handed to him, he felt things gained more value when you earned them. Which is true of course. So when he finished High School he moved out and told dad he wouldn't become his heir, he got loans from banks and opened up a bunch of cafes that did well and from there he spread. I don't know how he got to his position as a sort of Yakuza boss through," she told her.

"Eh, so your brother wanted to be a self-made man…I can respect that," said Irina amused.

Crossing her arms on the desk, Minako frowned, "As for Makoto…she's always been the kind of person who wants to be the center of attention. She is more or less the stereotypical popular blonde from high school movies. Makoto has always been that pretty, popular girl you love to hate, only thing she doesn't have on her good list is smarts. She is as dumb as dirt…she knows it, I know it, the world knows it," said Minako.

"I guess that means she was in Class E? Since that's where the chairman seems to stick students who aren't the smartest of the bunch," she said thinking of Terasaka no doubt.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "She didn't attend here, the chairman doesn't allow you to have a job while you come here and she spent all of middle school and high school working as a model/Idol. That has always been her wish since she was young, the only thing that Makoto wanted to do in the future was be admired by others and travel the world singing and dancing," she told her.

Smiling, Irina leaned back in her chair, "Sounds like your sister is the opposite of your mom; Maria never liked to draw attention to herself. She avoided it when she could. Pretty ironic she would come to live in a country that is fascinated by true blond hair. I actually get stopped by little kids who want to touch my hair…adults too," she muttered.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "Try being a school student along with being a real blonde, every year up till I came to middle school I would always get crap from my teachers. When I was in fourth grade and told my teacher it was real she pulled my hair hard looking at my roots. It hurt," she grumbled subconsciously reaching up to rub her hair at the very memory.

"That changed when you came to the chairman's school?" questioned Karasuma-sensei joining in.

Peering over, Minako frowned but nodded, "Kind of, my first year a teacher kept making a big deal about it so he dragged me in front of the chairman. He wanted the chairman to kick me out unless I change my hair color back to black…I don't know how many times I told that man I was a natural blonde, but he thought I was just dying everything from my hair to my eyebrows," she told him.

Pausing from typing on his computer, Karasuma frowned, "I imagine he didn't take that quite well," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah he didn't, but not because of who I am…he asked that teacher what gave him the impression I was lying about my natural hair color. Then turned to me and asked me what my natural hair color was, I told him it was blonde…well more stuttered out. Then he asked me where I got my blonde hair and I told him my mom who was English. Then he turned to my teacher and asked him where was his proof that I was lying…after that it got ugly and I almost saw a grown man cry and I had to go to the hospital after all of that. That faithful day, my caution toward the chairman turned into full blown fear," she told them, she didn't think he was evil till that moment.

True he was helping her but it just was scary…so very scary.

"So the lesson there is don't go to him unless you have a real case," said Karasuma typing away.

Nodding, Minako gazed out at the window as birds flew just outside, "Yep, it's happened with both teachers and students. If you're going to bother him you better have your shit together. He doesn't take complaints and theories, just the facts," she told them.

It was at that moment the door opened, leaning in with a grin Rio looked to Minako, "He's ready for you!" she said.

Jumping up Minako smiled, "Good, now, Bitch-sensei take Karasuma-sensei out for lunch!" demanded Minako pointed toward the door.

That got both adults gazes on her, "Whhhhy?" asked Bitch-sensei drawing it out with confusion. She of course wouldn't complain about the opportunity but she would like an explanation of why she was being demanded to do this. True Minako didn't pull stunts like the others in trying to push them together but it was a little suspicious.

Beaming Minako pointed to Karasuma who was regarding her cautiously, "Because I can't have some government dog over hearing my conversation with the octopus! So out you go Karasuma-sensei! Out! Out!" she cried shoving his jacket into his arms before pulling on his arm to drag him out.

Watching her tug at his arm fruitlessly, Karasuma stood up on his own, "Minako-chan, despite my position with the government you can trust me," he said softly.

Stopping her pulling Minako smiled at him, "I know that, but this is something you would try to stop if you knew about it plus if your officials knew you knew what I'm about to do you would get in trouble. So for everyone's sake go to lunch with Bitch-sensei!" she told him.

Watching her for a minute, he gave a relenting sigh and nodded, "As you wish," he mutter before peering over to Irina, "Do you know of any good places?" he asked heading out the door with her eagerly trailing after him like a puppy after its master. Watching them pass by, Rio grinned before turning back to Minako who pulled out something from her top.

Gazing at the necklace Minako sighed, "Hinano won't be happy with me but I can't have him overhearing me," she said.

Looking at the necklace Rio spied a plastic charm on it that looked like something from Precure, "Eh Hinano will understand, what's that by the way? Also what do you plan on doing that would require you to send Karasuma-sensei away? Do you want to do something illegal and get Korosensei's help?" she asked amused.

Holding it up, Minako smirked, "This is going to let me blackmail the entire world…so yes, something very illegal!" she told her.

Without another word, Minako charged past her friend with a confident smile and a skip to her step watching all of that Rio felt a smile slowly dim from confusion, "…Wait? What?!" she exclaimed.

Charging into the classroom, Minako walked up to Korosensei, "I'm going to be frank with you, using this I need your help in blackmailing the entire world," she said right away.

It was like someone pressed mute.

The entire class was quiet to the point not even breathing was heard, someone could drop a feather and probably hear it. Playing her words over in their heads, at once the entire class let out their confusion in one syllable, "EHHHHHH?!" they exclaimed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and if you did please tell me! Also another reminder, if you haven't voted on the poll yet please do!**


	49. Forty-Nine

**Hello one and all! I have a new chapter for everyone, I hope you will enjoy it. Also Palpex and Elda-Shirakiin thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the slap lol, I kept imagining her slapping Karasuma-sensei but I wanted to make it just right and I hope I did. Other than that I hope you liked the last chapter and enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Oh I also hope you like the new picture I was fooling around with the anime avatar creator on RinmaruGames again and came out with this one!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

They were all struck dumb and could only gaze at Minako who only looked on determined to Korosensei who actually seemed pretty calm despite her demand. Nagisa could only frown. What the heck could Minako gain from this and how exactly did she expect Korosensei to help her. If she used him to threaten everyone it would fail the moment they finally killed him. Jumping when a loud bang came from the far back corner Nagisa looked back and found Terasaka glaring at Minako, "Did the God of Death knock a few screws loose in your head idiot!" barked Terasaka.

Glowering, Minako turned to him and crossed her arms, "I'm completely of sound mind doggie," she snapped.

"Minako-chan, how do you expect to blackmail the entire world? You can't use Korosensei, we intend to kill him so anything coming from him would become void after he dies," said Nagisa carefully.

Frowning at that, Minako's gaze turned to him and she shook her hand once more, "Hence this!" she said showing them all the cheap necklace. Frowning at it, Nagisa and many others gazed at the blonde like she was crazy. Maybe Terasaka was on to something about the God of Death knocking a few screws loose inside of her head. She had always been a little off her rocker, but deep down they all thought she was at least a bit sane. Now though, she was placing her hands into a necklace that would come from that franchise Precure.

Walking around his desk, Maehara walked up to Minako and took the necklace from her gazing at it, "This is a cheap plastic necklace Minako," he said handing it back over to her.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "On the contrary my playboy friend! This is blackmail material on every major head of pretty much every known government, conveniently disguised as a cheap plastic necklace," she said pressing down on the diamond making a silver slot pop out.

"Holy Crap! How did you get ahold of something like that?!" exclaimed Hinata.

Frowning, Minako gazed at the necklace, "When G.O.D had you guys coming he made a bet with me, the bet was if we won and I got to walk free and keep this necklace. If he won, then I would give it back and he would return it at a later date. He no doubt intended for these guys to be my first victims when I became his apprentice, but now I'm free to use it as I see fit," she told them.

Watching her confusion flickered across Megu's face, "…Minako, I don't want to rude and ask you something you're not ready to answer…but what exactly was your relationship with the God of Death. He kidnapped you way before he went after us and even got you as an add on to the bounty, he intended to drag you home and keep you and now he's given you blackmail material," she said.

Looking at Megu, Minako gazed out and found everyone was giving her looks of wonder and caution save for the only two people she discussed G.O.D with, Karma and Korosensei. Frowning, Minako looked down and wondered if they would understand. Feeling a tentacle on her shoulder, she gazed back and found Korosensei giving her an encouraging smile. Urging her to tell her friends what conclusion she had come to during her time with G.O.D and what she had decided on.

"…You all know that he's the one who killed my sister and mother…" she said.

Frowning, Terasaka scowled, "Yeah, we remember that," he said.

Sighing, she gave Korosensei a glance and found him watching her no doubt hoping she would keep her promise to him. Clearing her throat, she frowned, "My mama and sister where his first kills as the God of Death…the two of them where significant to him. They proved to him that he could become the greatest assassin ever. He wanted to keep me because I reminded him of that, I look like Usagi and everyone who knew mama tells me and my sister that we look like her," she told them.

"So he basically turned you into a living memento of your twin and mom's death, that's messed up even by my standards," said Hazama frowning.

Frowning, Minako shrugged, "He had issues, due to his journey to God of Death he forgot to pick up a lot of things that would make him into a well-rounded adult. He needed something to reassure him that he was accomplished, so he chose me. Because of that, I think he felt it was easier to open up to me," she muttered.

"He opened up to you?" questioned Kanzaki curious.

Gazing at her, Minako shook her head, "He didn't really open up like we do to Korosensei…I mean if he opened up that would have meant he talk to me of his own free will. I think in G.O.D's mind he wasn't opening up, he was familiarizing himself with what was now his property. Still I learned about him, I know lots about him. How he grew up, how he became the God…his likes…his dislikes. What I told Karasuma-sensei was just the tip of the ice burg," she told them softly.

"Like what?" asked Fuwa looking curious while the others seemed apprehensive.

"Fuwa-san maybe we shouldn't pry into that," said Nagisa cautiously.

Sighing, Fuwa nodded and gave a sigh, "Fine…let's talk later," she said before not discreetly whispering to Minako.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "I don't mind," she said.

What happen next left Minako surprised, "So you just forgive him for killing your sister and mother," said Kayano her voice so soft it would have not been heard if not for the silence.

Looking at the tiny girl a little surprised, Minako didn't know how to describe it but there was something to her question that made her think there was more to it. There was nothing in her expression or tone, but there was something. Frowning, she gazed out the window for a spell, "Hating him doesn't bring Usagi or Mama back besides, he didn't kill either of them from greed or hate. He also didn't kill them just to kill, so I can forgive him for his moment of weakness," she told her.

She didn't know if that made sense to anyone but it made sense to her at least.

Looking up she gazed out at everyone, "I know it might not make much sense, even I don't entirely get it but that's how I feel. Also I know it's going to be weird for a while…but if you want to ask me about him I don't care. I rather get back to how things were and I know it's going to be awkward for a while and you're going to have questions so I'm going ahead and telling you now, I don't mind answering them. After all you're actually the only people I can talk about with this honestly…so it's okay to ask questions and talk about him if you want," she told them.

Getting smiles, she turned to Korosensei, "Now then now that, that is taken care of…help me blackmail the world," she said sternly.

Chuckling, Korosensei nodded, "Yes, sensei had a feeling you might ask him to help you with something like this. It is a bit of a relief that he doesn't have to take care of it on his own, seeing how Mr. God of Death took care of most of his job," he said amused.

Gazing at her curious, Okajima smiled amused, "Queen you're not going to try and become an actual queen, with a throne and scepter are you?" he asked. Grinning, he ogled her with a pervy blush, "Although if you are I'll bow down to you if you promise to turn me into one of boy toys! Marry Karma but play with me and I'll die for you!" he said laughing as he thought of lewd things.

"I refuse to bow down to you," snapped Terasaka.

"And I refuse to eat my vegetables no matter how vast your army is," cried Itona from the back.

Snorting, Minako looked over toward them, "Oh come on, do you really think I want to rule the world?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Sharing looks the entire class turned to her, "Yes!" they said together.

Smiling at that Minako shook her head, "I don't want to rule the world, that puts too big of a target on my head and I like to remain bullet free thank you very much. Besides, who wants to be responsible for the entire world? Not to mention even with blackmail I wouldn't be able to proclaim myself Queen of the World. And I much rather own the world!" she said a dangerous glean touching her.

"…Well that's just as equally horrifying," said Sugaya getting a nod of agreement from Takebayashi.

Shrugging Minako gazed down at the small necklace, "Well no matter what I want to punish those government bastards for using me like some object. It's bad enough my father sighed away my right to choose who I marry in the future. I'm done being some keepsake. They should have made sure G.O.D succeed or made sure I died if he failed," she snapped growing furious.

She wouldn't be anyone's toy.

Frowning she looked up, "I don't plan on using this to rule the world, just reassure certain things for my family and get a couple of perks along the way. I just need your help in constructing a binding contract that is genie proof not to mention find a way to hide this and make it where it can find its way to the public should one of those bastard tried to off me the first chance they get," she said turning to Korosensei who just seemed to get more and more amused by all of this.

Watching from the back Okuda gave an uneasy smile, "Minako, can be pretty scary," she said.

Smirking, Karma nodded, "…Yeah, isn't it great," he said. He always found her at her most attractive when she was tapping into that evil queen side. There was just something about the sharpness in her eyes and how it played with her natural cuteness, it gave her a unique kind of sexy in his opinion. She really was just the kind of girl he felt he could love. She was a nice girl with a dark side that would make sure she never got to dull or boring.

Sighing, Isogai shook his head, "Can't you be less drastic, Minako-chan. Blackmailing the world's governments isn't exactly good, plus if you can forgive the God of Death can't you forgive them?" he asked stuck between amused and bewildered.

Gazing at him for a couple of minutes, Minako shook her head, "They were going to give me G.O.D like I was some special prize in a cereal box! Yeah I get that the world is important but I would have liked to been asked instead of offered. If they would have asked I would have said yes if it means saving all the people I love. What person wouldn't?! They didn't asked though, so now they're going to pay because you reap what you sow. Just like G.O.D he tried using us without our permission and it came back to bite him in the ass," she snapped furious.

Turning to Korosensei, she scowled, "I want two things right now; one Suzuki Corporation can't be touched what so ever by anyone. Papa, me, my children, my children's children, and my children's children's children so on and so forth can never be touched or stopped!" said Minako firmly.

"What does that mean?" asked Sugino.

Smirking, Fuwa was the one who spoke up, "Governments around the world have things put in place to keep companies from growing too big. You know to the size where they basically own everything and have their fingers in everything. It's why there aren't companies like Lex Corp or Wayne Enterprises out here in the real world. Minako wants to take Suzuki Corporation to fictional level and in order to do that she can't have the good old government putting up some new law to stop her from reaching those level," she told him.

"Is that even possible?" asked Maehara.

Turning to him, Minako frowned, "It won't happen in my life time of course, but by the time my four times great grandchildren are around we could have close to half of the world in our pocket. It's easier said than done but if I or anyone else tries I want it to be possible. Not to mention I just don't want them ever getting in my business ever again," she snapped.

Looking at her surprised, Maehara quickly grinned and slid up to Minako slipping an arm around her shoulders, "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?! I mean there's just something about the color of your eyes! Like the deepest parts of the artic seas!" he said winking at her.

Frowning, Minako spied Hinata stand up and stalked toward them with an annoyed expression, "…How would you described the heel of Hinata-chan's shoe?" she asked.

"Huh?" was all Maehara was able to get out before said heel smashed into his face sending him careening backwards with a howl of pain.

"What have I told you about being a Gold Digger?!" growled Hinata.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "Are you willing to do that for me Korosensei?" she asked turning to the octopus only to glower when she found him scribbling away in his notebook with a fevered blush. Mutterings under his breath told her he was writing about her and Hinata locked in a love triangle with Maehara, "Oi! Don't go making up crap!" she snapped kicking at him only for him to speed away.

Sitting up holding his nose, Maehara grinned, "Now, now ladies there's no use lying to Korosensei, but hey you don't have to fight! I'm willing to be with the both of you! And Minako if you're worried about Karma, don't worry I can keep a secret!" he said grinning broadly giving her a flirty wink.

Looking over to Hinata, Minako smiled and waved to Maehara, "You first," she told her.

A minute later Maehara laid crumpled in the corner talking to his apparently dead grandma with foot marks on his face while jerking ever once in a while from being shocked. Sighing as Hinata sat down, Minako frowned, "Now where was I, oh yeah, will you help me sensei?" she asked him hopeful.

Standing off to the side, Korosensei went into thought, "…I would like to know why you wish to let your father's company grow to such a state. Depending on your answer, sensei will support you but if you don't give a satisfying answer I'm afraid I won't. If you get that kind of power he has to make sure you're not going to use it for bad purposes. Sensei may destroy the world but he would be a bad teacher if he took his students down this path as well, he told her.

Going to answer him, Minako was stopped by Korosensei, "Not now, in time in fact by the time you come back it'll be time for career consultation! So everyone for the next couple of days I would like all of you to think about your futures, Minako you tell me then why you want Suzuki Corporation to grow and sensei will tell you if he'll help you!" he told her.

Frowning, Minako gave a relenting nod, "Okay, I can abide by that," she said.

Grinning he lifted up a tentacle and waved it in front of her, "Aside from that sensei has an idea of what you want and he will work on it! Although he won't get you the full coverage you no doubt want because that's just looking for trouble," he said happily.

"Fine but I want a thousand nuclear bombs in return!" said Minako firmly.

"Sensei is not getting you a thousand nuclear bombs, Minako-chan," said Korosensei shaking his head.

"Fine two thousand!" she countered.

"You went up! That's not how you haggle!" he cried.

"I don't haggle!" cried Minako.

"What the hell are you going to do with nuclear bombs you psycho!" snapped Terasaka from the back.

"Give me some and I'll find out!" cried Minako.

Sighing as Minako and Korosensei fired into an argument over nuclear bombs Nagisa peered over to Kayano who was gazing outside. Frowning as he gazed at her, he wondered what she was thinking about she had a rather uncharacteristic look on her face. "Kayano-chan?" he questioned.

Jumping Kayano turned to him and smiled, "Yes?" she asked.

"You alright you looked caught up in your thoughts," he said.

Laughing, she peered toward the front, "Oh its nothing I was trying to imagine a future with Minako getting ahold of nuclear bombs…it looks scary," she told him.

Giving his own uneasy laugh he nodded, "Yeah, no offense to Minako but she's probably the last person who needs weapons of mass destruction. By the way, Minako-chan, I'm afraid to ask but what else do you want aside from nukes?" asked Nagisa interrupting the argument.

Turning to face Nagisa, Minako smiled at the shorter boy, "Nothing to worry about, I just don't want to go to jail when I kick the guys who sold me in their boy bits should I met them…which I undoubtedly will, papa tends to meet with people like that a lot. I want immunity! I would like totally immunity but if Captain No-Fun is only going for partial I'll take what I can get," she announced.

"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned," said Sugaya amused.

Nodding affirmed, Minako smirked, "Those jerky jackasses will learn to leave me out of their dirty deals the hard way! I won't be some patsy! I don't care about their reason, they should have asked its human decency to ask…which reminds me you don't have to worry about Canada, the United Kingdom, and Sweden. They asked for forgiveness after voting yes so I forgive them" she said.

Frowning at her desk, Rinka rested her chin on her hand, "I kind of get where you're coming from, it is rather frustrating when assassins use us against Korosensei. I imagine it's the same with dirty politicians," she said sighing.

"Very," said Chiba.

Grinning from her spot Rio spoke up, "Well we probably won't have to worry about that as much in the future, apparently after our battle on the island the world of assassins is starting to respect us. Aside from the God of Death of course, Minako's cousin said we're getting a reputation. Imagine how much it'll grow after this incident" she told them.

Smiling, Hinano leaned forward, "Well that's nice to hear!" she said.

Gazing out at his beloved students, Korosensei smiled, "I think you'll find it's not only assassin's who's opinions have changed. Every day people around you will have taken notice of the small changes as you all head off toward the future! Why don't we all listen more to the people around us! In the past it may have been hurtful to hear what they had to say but let's hear what they have to say now," he told everyone. Then he turned to Minako, "Well then, do we have any more business Minako-chan?" he asked her politely.

Frowning, Minako thought it over, "Um, I guess while you're out if you see Grip and the others tell them I'm sorry about not being able to get back to them if they called or texted. I still haven't been able to get a new phone," she said shrugging, that was about all she could think of for now.

Nodding, Korosensei headed for the window, "Alright then! Sensei is off, he'll be back once lunch is over with but remember you can always reach him on his cell!" he cried to them all before jetting off.

Shielding her eyes as he flew off to who knows where, Minako sighed, "He seriously moves at his own pace…and I better get at least one nuclear bomb! I mean Russia and America have plenty to spare so it's not like they're going to miss them," she said pouting.

Sighing, Nagisa shook his head, "Minako-chan your unbelievable," he said.

Nodding in agreement everyone in class began to move as they got ready for lunch a few heading outside to enjoy some of the final days of blissful weather before the true cold settled in. Staying up toward the front Minako was joined by Rinka, Rio, Fuwa, and Hara. Smiling at her, Hara gazed at her friendly, "So how has it been adjusting to life with your brother?" she asked.

Shrugging at that, Minako smiled, "That is about the same, it's always been the two of us together. When my papa got more involved with his work Izaya moved me in with me to keep an eye on things, so that's pretty much the same. It's weird not being home anymore though," she told her.

"I bet, it's always a little awkward moving into a new place," muttered Rinka.

"Do you have to head off right away?" asked Fuwa.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Yeah I have to get these back to the chairman and then go home, he said not to dawdle because I'm still not technically a student therefore if I stay to long I'm trespassing," she said sighing not really wanting to head back up there. Not after all she said to him, but she felt a moment of bravery back there so she took it.

Giving good byes, Minako headed out and was joined by Karma who ignored Megu and Isogai's warning about skipping with a cheery smile. Walking down the mount with him, Minako peered over, "You really should stay Karma-kun," she told him. Hearing him sigh, she turned to him and spoke before he protested, "You could miss something fun you know, plus it looked like Karasuma-sensei was doing something neat for all of you," she told him.

Peering over, he nodded, "Fine, I'll stay but tell me what you want in return. I rather I didn't have to wait hours to find out when you right here," he said.

Nodding, Minako turned to face him, "Tomorrow…since it's a day off and all…would you go with me to see my papa? I'm going to finally see him after everything and I don't know what will happen, I was wondering if you would be support?" she asked him hopeful. If she had Karma waiting for her she would be able to handle whatever Papa threw at her or said to her. Not that she suspected him of saying anything mean to her, but she would like some support.

Looking at her surprised, Karma reached over and flicked her forehead, "Minako, you don't even have to ask with something like that," he said.

Smiling, Minako reached up to scratch her cheek, "I just thought I ask, I mean I know you don't really like my papa. I mean that's the impression I got that one day. You seemed a little upset that he liked Gakushū-kun. Plus I don't think he likes you either I don't really know," she muttered, thinking back to that wonderful day she learned she wasn't alone.

Alone in feeling insecure in the relationship.

Snorting Karma gave her the evil smirk that always made her heart race, "Him hating me just makes my chances better, after all girls always want the guy papa hates! Gakushū's chances have only dwindle with his support from your father, now if it comes to your siblings yeah I'll want them but your father is no worry of mine," he said amused.

Smiling, Minako looked ahead at the sky, "Izaya doesn't care, he said he'll support whoever as long as they make me happy as for Makoto…I don't really care," she said ending on an annoyed note.

"You in a fight with your sister?" he asked.

"She called me selfish!" she snapped.

Glaring at the ground, she could feel tears of frustration in the corners of her eyes, "She, the Queen of Selfish, for the first time ever I decide to defy papa and what does she do!" she snapped furious.

"She sides with your father from guilt," answered Karma

Turning to him, Minako frowned, "What?" she questioned.

Frowning, he shrugged, "I'm not an expert on this family stuff because my parents are mostly away and I have no siblings, but my guess is she sided with your dad because she was always against him. You've always been the neutral party at your house but you're no longer in that position. She feels guilty for always being against your dad and instead being supportive she's with your dad. That or she likes to be the odd one out," he said shrugging as he thought on it.

Sighing at that, Minako scowled, "Doesn't change the fact that she's being a total bitch…also I don't want to sound like I'm prying…but do you ever get lonely, Karma-kun. I mean your parents are away as much as my dad," she asked him carefully.

Standing still, Karma gazed up at the sky, "I use too…but not anymore. I have you, Nagisa-kun, and the others so I don't get lonely anymore," he said.

Gazing at him, Minako walked up to him and hugged him tight taking in his warmth and scent. The herbal spicy scent she had grown to miss in her absent, "I missed you a lot," she muttered into his shoulder squeezing him tighter around his middle. She missed his warmth, his scent, his voice, his eyes, his smirk, his everything, "There wasn't a day I didn't think about you," she muttered.

Standing still, Karma wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed her tight back, "Me too," he muttered to her. Hugging her tight, Karma could feel himself becoming lost in the moment before movement caught the corner of his eye. Looking over, he felt a stab of annoyance when he spied a certain snickering octopus scribbling away in his ever expanding notebook while snapping photos.

Glowering at him Karma grimace and chose to turn away, he wouldn't ruin the moment for Minako besides he knew that it would be hard for them to hide this stuff now that he put them in the open. Still, hearing Hazama that day irritated him to no end and hearing the others agree with her because he never openly showed Minako he liked her. He wouldn't fall second place to Asano, if that bastard could tell Minako and others his feeling he could do the same.

…but the octopus was going to get annoying.

* * *

She hugged Karma!

Minako didn't care if she had to face the chairman's teasing after what she told him, she got to hug Karma-kun and it was a good hug at that. Nice and long. He didn't even pull a pervy move either, she half expected him to grope her but he kept it classy. Walking through the halls with some pep to her step, Minako jumped when the bell rang. Dang it, she needed to get out of here before people started piling out of the classroom.

Picking up her speed, Minako was able to make it just in time. Reaching the chairman's office she walked up to Nemu's desk. Looking up from checking her make-up in her mirror, Nemu smiled at her, "Ah Minako-chan! The chairman told me I would be seeing you. Do you have all the papers signed?" she asked her holding out her hands. Nodding, Minako passed it over wondering if she was catching a break today and didn't have to see the chairman after her embarrassing confession. Looking through the papers, Nemu smiled, "Okay good, well you can go home and you may begin school at the start of next week so get your last few days of sleeping in with done with!" she told her.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "I don't know the meaning of sleeping in, I have to get up and make Itona and Izaya breakfast and lunch!" she told her.

Perking up at the mention of Izaya, Nemu grinned, "How is Izaya?!" she asked.

Gazing at her, Minako frowned as she watched her, "…Can I ask you a question?" she asked her.

Looking up, Nemu smiled and nodded, "Anything!" she said.

Gazing at the young woman, Minako took in her features. Nemu was an attractive woman who seemed head over heels with her brother, "…Did Izaya ever seem interested in girls when you went to school with him? I've never seen him date and I don't think he's gay, but I've never seen him interested in anyone other than me and Makoto," she questioned.

Letting her smile dim a bit, Nemu crossed her arms, "…I've been on a few dates with him but he was never interested in anything other than a couple of dates. He's always had his eyes on the future or getting home to you…he was always scared to leave you alone for too long," she said.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Thanks," she muttered waving goodbye to Nemu.

"Tell Izaya I said hi!" she said cheerfully.

Nodding absentmindedly, Minako started down the hall lost in thought giving her the extra boost she needed to ignore everyone around her. Not that it would have matter, most seemed to take her appearance as a surprised and parted for her for the most part. Walking through the halls, Minako frowned she wondered if Izaya regretted not dating more growing up. She wondered why he didn't date now, could it be because of her again.

Usually she would keep out of her big brother's love life but if he was holding back because of her she would like to remedy this. She wouldn't shove her nose in it of course but she would at least like to give him the thumbs up or something, or find out why he was afraid to go forward in that. Was it because he was afraid of a relationship or was it more he just didn't care. If he didn't care, then she would just leave it be just like that! After all it was up to him to start something.

It was about that time Minako nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder, whipping around she leaped back with a guarded expression. Her heart was racing and she felt a stab of fear and anticipation for the pain she was about to receive that's what she got for day dreaming. Pausing for a second or two though, Minako frowned when instead of a stalking God of Death glaring at her for not hiding herself well enough she found a confused looking baseball player.

…maybe she wasn't as fine as she previously thought.

Gazing up at Shindō who was looking worried, Minako took a calming breath and forced her muscle to relax, heat pooling to her cheek from embarrassment. Looking down she quickly became aware of whispering voices that only made her redden even more in embarrassment.

'She looks ready to jump him' whispered someone.

'Probably remembering all that gang rape,' sniggered some girl.

'So much for Asano-kun getting a virgin bride,' snorted another girl.

'Poor princess, she's probably still not use to the outside world,' whispered some boy.

Reaching up to grasped one of her pigtails, Minako jumped when Shindō spoke, "Why don't all of you shut up and stop talking about things you don't understand!" he snapped looking out harshly. At once an uncomfortable silence touched the hall. Rolling his eyes, he turned to her with a smile, "Can we talk Minako-chan?" he asked her kindly.

Looking at him still embarrassed, Minako gave him a mute nod and followed after him closely behind as he lead her off somewhere. They ended up near the vending machines outside, turning around to face her Shindō smiled, "I'm happy to see your safe!" he told her.

Smiling back she nodded, "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Don't listen to what they were saying, they don't know what they're talking about. They're just a bunch of gossips is all," he said sternly.

Smiling even more, Minako gazed at him grateful, "Don't worry about me, I'm use to rumors like that flying around. Comes with the territory of looking different from others, although I'll admit it's been a while since I've hear someone spread nasty rumors like that. However I'll get used to it again although I didn't expect people to say I've been ganged raped…that's a little disturbing," she told him.

Frowning, he shook his head, "Some people don't have any sense," he muttered.

Nodding in agreement she smiled, "So…what did you want to talk about. I doubt you just wanted to welcome me back," she told him. She was feeling a little sluggish and wanted to get home, she had been feel a little under the weather for the past couple of hours. Probably the excitement from talking to the chairman and telling him everything that she told him.

Not to mention her ribs were really aching.

Gazing at her, he smiled, "Um…I came to tell you I've given up," he said sheepishly.

"Huh?" questioned Minako.

Sighing, he turned to her with a small smile, "Your engaged to Asano-san, um pretty much everyone in the school is aware of the engagement your parents set up…so I give up, there's no way I can compete with that guy. So I wanted to tell you myself," he told her.

Smiling at him, Minako shook her head, "Shindō, trust me when I say you can hold up to Gakushū. After all you customize a bouquet all for me and even learned what it meant, you said sweet words to me, and you've only been kind of me. That's more than he's ever done, I can't really think of anything romantic he's done…even Karma's does something romantic and he's himself," she said muttering the last part under her breath. Going back to Shindō she smiled, "If I was a normal and sane girl I would totally be snatching you up, unfortunately, I have a taste for jerky geniuses…" she said trailing off.

"Geniuses…plural?" he questioned.

"I'm engaged to Asano…but I've like Akabane, Karma since grade school," she told him.

Looking at her stunned, Shindō gazed at her stunned, "You like Akabane! That psycho!" he cried.

Narrowing her gaze Minako glared at Shindō threatening and at once got a reaction, "D-did I say psycho, I mean…undelightful fellow," he said through a strained smile. Dropping the threatening look Minako settled for a 'really' one that he countered with an exasperated expression, "I'm sorry but I won't lie, despite him being quick, he's a little unsettling…do you really like him?" he asked.

Putting her hands on her hips, Minako smiled, "Imagine Karma with an easy-going smile and responsibilities," she told him.

Frowning at that Shindō furrowed his brow as he thought over her words, "I don't see why-oh my god! He's Asano-san only in delinquent form!" he said shocked.

Nodding at that, Minako walked up to him and patted his arms, "Please don't spread that around…they will kill me if they ever discover I think or others think they have similarities. Anyway…I'm sorry," she told him quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

Shrugging, she scratched her cheek, "Well…I never really gave you much of a chance," she muttered.

Smiling, he shook his head, "You were willing to put up with me despite having no interest and you even came to the practices I invited you too. True you were flanked by that Terasaka-san, Muramatsu-san, and Yoshida-san but you still came," he said.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Minako looked down, "I would have come alone but Doggie said that was a disaster in the waiting. Hazama came that first time in anticipation something would happen but nothing happened…aside from my near concussion but that's a different story," she said nervously.

"…Doggie…um right…you don't also have something with Terasaka-san as well do you?" he asked carefully.

Looking at him surprised, Minako laughed and shook her head no, "Oh, no, no, no, no Doggie sees me like a little sister despite us being the same age. We started off real rocky but we came together as friends, he sort of adopted me into his group and he likes to look out for me. He's just that nice of a guy, he does the same for Itona-kun and Takebayashi-kun. He's everyone's guard doggie!" she told him happily, he snarled and foamed at the mouth but he was just putting on a tough guy act.

Doggie was her good friend, there was definitely nothing between the two of them.

Frowning, Shindō nodded, "Um okay then," he said.

Chatting for a few more minutes Minako bided Shindō goodbye and headed out hoping to make it out the gates before she was stopped by anyone else. So it was only natural that she didn't get her wish, she wasn't even away from Shindō for four minutes when she was attacked from behind. Thinking it girls coming to trash her for stealing Asano-kun away in a rather permanent way Minako grabbed the arm wrapped around her and flipped whoever over her shoulder.

Stepping back she only blanched when instead of a surly face girl she found a blissful looking Ren, "…You!" she snapped.

Leaping up, Ren trapped her in a hug pinning her arms against her chest, "Good afternoon Minako-chan!" he said sickeningly cheerful. If this was an anime he would have a sparkling back drop with hearts rising off of him.

Hearing footsteps off to the side she looked over and found Seo, Araki, Koyama, and Gakushū standing off to the side. Minako felt herself thankful that there was no one around to witness this because if she wasn't hated now she would definitely be now seeing how she was a member of E and was getting hugged by Ren and now chatted to by the infamous Five, "…What the hell did you do to him, you've made him gross," snapped Seo.

Scowling, Minako glared at him, "I didn't do anything but if you don't get him off of me I will!" she snapped venomously.

Snorting, Seo smirked, "What can you do, you're trapped!" he said gleefully.

Sighing at that Minako closed her eyes and too a moment to gather herself, once done she tapped into what she was think of dubbing the G.O.D force and disappeared. Feeling Ren's grip slack in surprised she ducked under his arms and darted behind him. By the time she got behind her spell broke and she kicked Ren right into a confused Seo. Well she couldn't exactly use it as G.O.D wanted but this skill was rather useful in helping her escape at least.

She was definitely working at it.

"How did you do that?" asked Araki stunned.

Frowning, Minako turned her head away, "No comment," she muttered.

Peering over at Ren who got up she found he still had on his blissful smile but he didn't rush toward her anymore and instead sat on the floor rubbing his head. Gazing down a glint of gold caught her eye and she was a little surprised to see he was wearing Usagi's necklace. Scowling at him, she glared, "You're wearing that!" she snapped.

Beaming he reached up and grabbed the necklace, "Of course this is from my first love and it now has a duel meaning. It represent the moment in my life that I first found love and shaped myself to the man you see today but it also represents the day that you finally accepted me!" he said happily.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "You're a freak and if you lose that I'm literally murdering you so you better make sure you keep it safe. If some stupid girl steals it from you in jealousy I won't be accountable for my actions!" she declared.

"When are you ever accountable for your actions," said Gakushū sighing.

"Did you even get in trouble for setting fire to the pool…also how the hell did you set fire to the pool!" exclaimed Koyama.

Turning her gaze to him, Minako watched said boy jump before tossing a box toward her head that she caught after it smacked her in the forehead. Grumbling she flashed him a glare before taking notice of what he threw, "Matches!" she said starry eyed. While she loved lighters because of all the designs one could come up with she still love matches! The way they smelled, how they burned why you stuck them, and the feel of the wood between her fingers!

"As long as you don't turn them against me, there are more where that comes from!" he barked.

Beaming at him, Minako rubbed her cheek against the tiny box, "I was wrong about you Koyama-kun! You're an okay guy, as for how I set the pool on fire a cousin of mine taught me this flammable mixture that floats on water, now I can set fire to things without worrying about accidental arson! As for punishment, the chairman dumped me into Class E for that incident and I'll probably have a butt load of dentation as well," she told him casually.

"…Koyama…kun?" he said slowly.

"You really are a freaking pyro!" snapped Seo surprised.

Sighing, Minako pocketed the box of matches, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, also you should know even if you were to get me a flamethrower, I'll never stop hating you!" she snapped glaring at him.

Flushing, Seo jumped up and glared at her, "What's your problem with me, Minako!" he barked.

Giving him her Terasaka glare, Minako stalked toward him while he recoiled in fear, "First of all only my friends, acquaintances, and that jerk get to use my name," she snapped pointing to Asano who was watching everything calmly, "You will refer to me as your majesty because I don't even want you calling me by my nicknames! Aka Queen and Princess! Second of all my problem with you is the fact that you were a total toad after I rejected you! There was no reason for you to spread nasty rumors about me or treat me the way you did! If you don't learn how to treat a girl you're going to find yourself alone with only prostitutes to keep you company's. Even if you become a rich billionaire no girl is going to stay with a total as-hat!" barked Minako furious.

Gazing at her with a look that crossed between fright and fury, Seo stuttered as his mind worked for an argument but Minako whipped around and let her pigtails smack him in the, "You don't have a case what-so-ever Seo! I rejected Araki and he didn't act like a jerk!" she snapped.

Stalking away she turned back to the group once she was done and Seo glowered at her before sighing, frowning he glared at the ground, "I apologize for my actions Mi-" he started before she let out a loud, ah, "I am not calling you your majesty! You are beneath me!" he barked.

"Well you aren't calling me by my name and I won't even comment on the 'beneath you' bull crap," she snapped.

"Well you are! Who the hell chooses to be a part of Class E!" snarled Seo furious.

"Someone who wants to grow up a well-rounded individual," snapped Minako with a humph before finally stalking off.

Watching her leave, Araki frowned, "…I guess this means she wasn't an agent for the chairman to improve Class E…makes you wonder why she chooses to be with them. Same with Takebayashi-kun and any of the others who manage to get the right to return here," he muttered.

Frowning at her retreating for, Ren sighed, "She's always been a bit of a weirdo, I wouldn't think too much on it," he told them.

Watching Minako leave, Asano stayed still for a moment or two while the rest of his friends headed off for lunch. He was beginning to think his father's way wasn't right. Minako before she went to Class E was a bit of a joke, so weak and sickly. She got good grades but as a person she was a mess, after she went to E though she got stronger and confident. She now worked through her weakness and was coming out stronger because of that.

All of Class E was growing stronger while he and everyone else in this school was pretty much staying the same…lifting up a hand he gazed at it. If he stayed the same while Akabane grew that meant that red-headed devil could surpass him. Glaring at his hand he clenched it in a fist, no, he was growing as well. It was like Minako told him after the athletic festival, he wasn't his father. So he could grow just like those in Class E and because he was in A he would only soar far ahead of them!

When the cultural festival came he would show everyone, show everyone his growth and his strength.

He would show his father that his strength wasn't right!

* * *

Heading home with a smile in place, Minako sighed easily because she was back with Class E only this time she joined on her grounds. The days to kill Korosensei were getting numbered but life was finally getting back to normal. Soon her time with G.O.D would be nothing more than a bad dream. Making a quick stop at the store on her way home, Minako put on a black hair wig before sneaking inside the apartment building. Making her way past nosy reporters who haven't given up quite yet.

Leaning back against the elevator once she was safely inside she could feel it zooming up, pulling the wig off and gazed at the flashing buttons as they zoomed up higher and higher. She needed to figure out what she was making for Karasuma-sensei. With his choices for lunch he didn't really give her much of an option but he never really complained about anything she made for him. He ate everything without complaint so she was under the impression he wasn't a pick individual.

She would show off her culinary skills for Karasuma-sensei sine she slapped him, "Hmm maybe tonjiru, roasted duck, honey glazed carrots, and green beans, oh and for dessert it'll be an option between strawberry shortcake and Daifuku! I'll make it special!" she said happily.

Stepping out of the elevator he made her way to the door and stepped in just as the phone went off, putting down her bag she slipped off her shoes and ran for the phone. Finally snagging it on the fourth ring, "Hello!" she answer only to jump out of her skin when someone yelled into her ear.

"_Brat-nu! You're alive so that octopus, wasn't playing some cruel joke! Your back-nu!" _cried none other than Grip.

Blinking in surprised Minako chuckled and smiled, "Yep, I've return form the dead!" she said happily.

* * *

Standing side by side next to Karma both teens craned their necks as they looked up to the top of Suzuki Corporation Headquarters. She had seen it many times, but it was impressive every time she saw it! The building was a skyscraper and pitch black made up of thousands of windows making it look like it was made black ice. This was the very first building her father created and the head of everything, all branches came from here.

"Sometimes I forget you're an heiress, but I have to say you really paint the picture with the company as your backdrop," said Karma framing her.

Smiling at him, Minako held out her hand, "Your pretty well off as well, what do your parents do?" she asked him curious.

Taking her hand he followed her up the steps, "Financial day traders," he told her.

Heading inside both teens paused once inside and took a look around as people walked and chatted to each other heading to and from. The lobby was circular in shape with a large elaborate fountain in the middle with white marble statues of various Greek gods and goddesses. Gazing at them, Minako almost began to laugh when she found Aphrodite and Ares together.

Pointing to the statues Karma smirked at her, "Looks like your dad unknowingly supports me and you," he snorted.

Chucking, Minako smiled, "Very funny Ares," she said amused.

Before he could answer both were stopped when a woman came toward them. She was a raven hair modest Irina-sensei. She was polished from head to toe shinnying like a precious gem, squeezed into a raven shirt suit that hugged her every curve but covered everything. Giving a smile, she held out a polished hand to Minako, "Suzuki-san! I'm Anko-san, your father's personal assistant!" she told her.

Still feel a little blow away, Minako held out her hand weakly and mutter a low greeting to the woman who was more than enough to make any man squirm. Feeling a wave of insecurity pass through her when Anko's eyes roamed her up and down. Minako suddenly wished she spent more time on her outfit. Instead of dressing up she just chose nice casual, choosing to wear a white sweater that had a picture of a silver crescent moon. Coupled with white pleated skirt with matching sheer stockings and knee high zip up white boots. She also went back to her usually hair style with a white bow in place.

Then Anko's eyes went from Minako to Karma who gazed right back at the woman. He was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt that had blue flames on the bottom left of his shirt, with black jeans. They were both underdress, Minako didn't think she need to dress up to see her father but maybe she should have. Eyeing Karma, Anko smiled, "And who might you be?" she questioned.

"I don't have an official title, so just call me Karma-san," he said easily.

Biting her lip, Minako waved to Karma, "I asked him to accompany to meet papa…that's not a problem is it?" she muttered quietly.

Looking between them, a little knowing sheen touched Anko who nodded, "There's no problem Minako-chan! If you'll come with me, Suzuki-sama is waiting for you. He had me clear his afternoon but I'm afraid the first half of the afternoon you'll be speaking with him alone. So Karma-san I'll keep you company," she said happily a smile in place as she spoke to them.

Frowning at the thought of Karma alone with this woman, Minako gave a slow reluctantly nod but before anything could be said Anko was called over by someone. Looking over for a second, Anko smiled, "I'll be right back," she told them before heading over.

Turning to face Karma, her face was quick grabbed by him and he squeezed her cheeks, "Now, now Aphrodite you have nothing to worry about! Besides if you should be worried about anything it should be your dad that outfit tells everyone she's got daddy issues and papa is prime real estate!" he teased her marveling at the softness of her cheeks.

Releasing his grip he reached up and poked and pulled at her plush cheeks, "Your cheeks are like marshmallows!" he teased her amused.

Glowering at him, Minako pulled is hand down, "Shut up! My papa wouldn't sleep with a woman like that! And don't do that!" she hissed.

Shoving a hand into his pocket he gave her a teasing smile, "Your dad hasn't dated since your mother died, either he's practicing celibacy or he's doing the secretary, by the way if we end up getting married I'll murder any assistant you cheat on me with unless they're female…I will forgive you for girl on girl action!" he said amused.

Giving him a dry look, Minako rolled her eyes, "You are such a gentleman," she said rolling her eyes.

Smiling at her, he chuckle, "Don't worry the promise goes both ways, I won't sleep with any secretary of mine when I become a bureaucrat!" he said.

Glowering at him, Minako shook her head, "Whatever! But I won't forgive you even if you sleep with a guy, I'm not sharing you with anyone," she snapped.

"Awww," teased Karma.

"I hate you sometimes," said Minako looking away embarrassed.

Before anymore could be said the two of them were whisked away upstairs they went up two separate elevators and what felt like a million halls before finally at last they reached it. Finally they were in the small lobby in front of her father's office. It was decorated in rich colors with warm colored woods, a desk sat in the corner for Anko and in another was a fountain of cherubs and koi fish. "Your dad certain knows how to build a lobby to impress," said Karma amused.

Smiling, Anko peered over, "Well then, Karma-san what would like to drink? Coffee, tea, carbonate beverage?" she questioned studiously.

"Nothing for now thanks," he said heading over to a chair to sit down.

Sighing, Minako turned to Anko, "Can I just go in…or do I need to wait?" she asked her.

Beaming the raven hair beauty waved to the large double door, "Head right in, he's waiting for you so there's no need to delay," she told her amused.

Nodding at that Minako headed inside, pushing open the double door she strained under their weight and the moment she was in they drifted shut once more. Apparently her papa was all about showing he was the boss or this was what the architect thought spoke boss. The room that served as papa's office was almost like a ball room, it had high ceilings and the back wall was all windows while the rest was covered in dark wood paneling. The floor was made of dark marble with rugs in dark red and warm browns, along the walls were statues, paintings, and various things. It made his office look like it belonged in some art museum.

Behind a wide desk sat her father who was watching her quietly, "You brought Akabane-san," he said quietly.

Frowning she walked across the room with her head held high, "I wanted support, Karma makes me feel stronger so I asked him to come with me," she told him.

Nodding he watched her for a moment before smiling, "Your looking better, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

Reaching for her arm Minako took a deep breath, it was alright if he wanted to start light she didn't mind starting light. Smiling she waved her injured arm, "My arm is fine, but my ribs are a little sore I kind of tripped the other day and hit them. Nothing is wrong though. Other than that everything is as it always is," she told him shrugging.

After that there was another bout of awkward silence, "Are you settling in at Izaya's place? He's not bringing any shady characters around the house is he? You're not waiting on him hand and foot are you because just because you're staying with him doesn't mean he can turn you into a maid" he said rattling off, firing off his questions and comments too quick for her to answer.

Smiling at him, Minako chuckled, "Papa make sure you breathe and don't worry, Izaya's place is nice and I'm settling in. I'm not going to answer the shady people comment and simply tell you that cleaning and cooking are my drugs. I do them because I enjoy them," she told him casually.

Sighing he looked away, "You take after your mom in that regard," he told her.

There was another moment of silence before Mori stood up and made his way around the desk, "Right, well I don't like delaying things so let's talk shall we?" he asked her. Giving him a small nervous nod, Minako waited for whatever was to come, "…After what I was told at the hospital I went to Gakuhō and I chatted with him," he told her.

"The chairman?" questioned Minako.

Nodding, Mori sighed, "Yes and he told me an ugly truth that made me open my eyes…Minako…I apologize for the way I treated you. When I see you I get flashes of that tiny baby I had to leave at the hospital…and I'm sorry for that but you're my baby. My last child. Still that doesn't excuse me for trying to control your life. Your mother was always the reasonable one and she kept me from doing these kinds of things," he said.

"…I don't want to badmouth mama but she was trying to control my life as well. The contract for the engagement is proof too that!" she said quietly.

Gazing at her, Mori smiled, "Your way out is Asano-kun," he told her.

"Yeah I know he gets to say yes or no! The chairman gave Gakushū a choice but you two didn't give me one!" she snapped.

Chuckling, Mori shook his head, "No your choice is Asano-kun," he said. Seeing Minako confused expression she continued, "Your mother believed you could get your way out through Asano-kun, she left it that way because she wanted to make sure you got to know Asano. However, if you still didn't want to marry him she left it up to you to convince Asano-kun to end everything. You're are her daughter she believed you were capable of that…and aren't you?" he asked her amused.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "He did say he would absolve the engagement if I came to him and told him no or when graduation came," she told him.

"You got your way out, Maria didn't give you the choice to say yes or no because she wanted you to at least get to know Asano-kun. You like him don't you?" he asked her.

"I like Karma-kun more!" she snapped.

"Yes, I know I spent many years listening to you talk about that boy. I know exactly how you feel but Gakushū is a good kid who has a future. He comes from a good family, a family that we have known for years and he would be a good husband to you," he said.

Frowning, Minako pointed back to the lobby, "Karma is a good guy! He's thoughtful and kind, he might do bad things like fight but he only fights people who bother others! The only reason he's in Class E is because the chairman dumped him there because he defended a senior in Class E. He was getting bullied by some stupid A class wimps so Karma chased them off. Gakushū-kun is a good guy who would make a great husband or boyfriend but so is Karma. As for a bright future he can get in anywhere he wants and he has his eyes set on a goal so his future is just as bright as Gakushū!" she argued not wanting to hear her father bad mouth Karma-kun.

Sighing, Mori frowned, "Let's not argue about this…I didn't bring you to argue about boys. I'm here to talk about your future," he said. At once all anger left her once more and Minako was left with frightful wonder for her future, she knew what Itona and everyone said. Still what would she do if he told her she was no longer his heir? Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms behind her back, "Because of my years abroad I've been able to set up my companies in the other countries and put trustworthy people in charge of them so unless I break ground on a new site which won't happen for at least another year I find myself with plenty of time one my hands. I'm coming back to Japan and staying for a good long time with the occasion trip abroad," he told her.

"Really?" questioned Minako surprised.

Nodding he smiled, "…I think it is best if you stay with your brother because apparently I need to learn how to be a father again…rather than a dictator. So I want you to stay with your brother but if you don't mind I would like to get together with you every now and then…once or twice a week whatever you're comfortable with. Bring your brother too and if you want I don't object to Itona-kun either…he was actually a big help after you were gone," he told her.

Smiling Minako nodded, "I don't mind," she said happily.

Looking please he straighten up once more and smiled a little brighter, "Now then moving on from us there is the matter of your future as my heir. I wanted to you formally know that from now on I will take no other than you…no matter who you marry in the future. Turns out you were just what I wanted…I'm sorry I didn't see that. Me and my board were quite impressed by your stunt with Gakuhō and you got me into the entertainment business, a rather difficult branch," he said.

Smiling, Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "Music is my life…it wasn't that hard," she told him.

Nodding he headed over to her, "You are my heir but you should know that I'm like my father," he told her grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Meaning?" questioned Minako.

Smirking he pulled away, "Meaning I'm going to be at this for a very long time so you don't have to rush to come here. Between here and now enjoy your youth and take other opportunities that pop up because I don't plan on retiring and passing down the mantel any time soon," he told her.

Smiling, Minako peered at him with a slight gleam in her eye, "It would be fun to compose music for people other than Makoto…I enjoyed making a few of the songs I did for the Starlights," she said.

Nodding he smiled, "Explore other options because before you know it, you'll be in this seat," he said.

"Do you have any regrets?" asked Minako curious as to why he would mention this.

Shaking his head he peered around the office, "Oh no, if I started all over I would do just this. This is my passion but I've seen many other who don't share my passion. I know you enjoy music so you should try making a career from it…see what you can do before you take over!" he told her.

"Okay!" she said happily.

Nodding he walked back to his desk and around it, "Well then go get your friend and we can do lunch," he said happily.

Pausing, Minako blinked in surprised, "I'm sorry what?" she questioned him.

Smirking, he pointed to the door, "Anko-san told you I cleared my afternoon right, I did it so you could have lunch with daddy…but since you brought your friend I can also get to know the boy you like so much. Or would you rather admit he's not appropriate boyfriend or husband material?" he asked tauntingly, a victorious look in his eye.

Glaring at him, Minako could feel her the corner of her mouth twitching, "…I'll go get him," she said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	50. Fifty

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy! We're moving on getting close to the end...sigh, I'll miss Korosensei and his antics, he always knew what to say. Anyway thank you AkabaneFlower, fedwvu, and Palpex for reviewing last chapter. And a special thank you to everyone who's review to this story! I've reached a two hundred reviews and chapter fifty! Thank you for sticking with me and enjoying this story. I've really enjoy creating Minako and putting her into the world of Assassination Classroom!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She was finally back within the wall of school and on her way to normal once more. Or at least whatever qualified as normal for a member of Class E. Her father had accepted the decisions and was even keeping her as the heir! The reporters were beginning to lose interest in her as well. So the only thing she could even remotely complain about would be the lunch between her father and Karma, it wasn't bad but it wasn't necessarily good either.

It had been a real clash of the egos.

Papa spent the first half of lunch testing Karma who took it all in stride answering any and every questioned he fired at him but her beloved red-head wasn't the kind to not fight back. She spent all of lunch watching the two of them fight with their words. The only good thing that came from lunch was the fact that her father saw just how smart Karma-kun really was. Although she was very sure his dislike for the red-head was increased. After all he did get pretty nasty with papa.

Still she could see the surprise in her papa's eyes when Karma was able to answer his every question.

No matter how bizarre.

Gazing at the paper in her hand, Megu frowned, "Career consultation? You were actually serious about doing this with us?" she asked him. Gazing down at the paper, Minako could remember doing something like that back in kindergarten. It had been one of those, what do you want to be when you grow up things but the teacher had them give two choices.

Minako's first choice had been become Sailor Venus and her second, become a mermaid…neither of those choices could be used. Well not really, she supposed she could become Sailor Venus if someone opened a theme park around Sailor Moon or she could work at children's parties. For mermaid, she could probably go to aquariums with shows or once more theme parks.

Smiling from the front of the classroom Korosensei pointed to himself, "If someone is able to kill sensei, and the world ends up being safe. Everyone must think about their futures after graduating middle school," he told them before slinking over to Kimura to show his green stripes, "But, well…you're unable to kill me, so this will likely be pointless," he said snickering.

Then he jetting off for the door pausing before leaving to turn back to them, "You will each have an interview. So please come to the staff room once you fill out your career goals. Of course, you may still carry out assassinations during consultation!" he said teasingly.

Gazing down at the paper, Minako frowned, for high schools she would either be going to Kunugigoka High School or Papa's school. As for her future, she would take over for papa but she had a long wait for that and he told her to do something she liked while she waited rather than just work for him. She liked music and she could already make a career out of it. Idols often asked for her to write them songs and she had even been contracted by orchestras in Hollywood to help them write instrumental music for soundtracks and movies.

Still doing something she didn't already have a foot in might be fun.

This was actually a little tough…she always knew that she would be papa's heir so she didn't really think much about what she wanted to do. Mostly just what she had to do to prepare herself, she wasn't the only to find this hard though. "Careers huh~" sighed Sugino, "What the point in consulting a monster that's gonna destroy the world?" he asked with a groan.

Laughing nervously, Kayano gazed at Sugino, "I can't tell if you're being nice or mean," she said.

Getting up to join Rio at her desk Minako smiled, "Maybe we can convince him not to destroy the world is one of us names our first child after him," she said amused.

Snorting Sugino looked back to her, "Who the heck would curse their kid with the name Korosensei!" he said amused.

"I vote Sugaya!" said Minako happily.

Frowning, Sugaya gazed at Minako with a raised eyebrow, "Why do I have to give my kid such a weirdo name!" he asked.

Catching Rio out of the corner of her eye, Minako could see her scribbling on a distracted Nagisa's paper, "I have two reasons! Number one, you're an artist if anyone ask you just tell them something artsy and they'll shrug it off. I mean look at American actors they name their kids all kinds of weird crap so you could pull it off easily! Number two, I can't name my kid Korosensei. One of my children will be my heir…beside my and Karma's first son is named Izayoi!" she said happily.

Walking up to Rio's desk as well, Karma kept on an easy going smile, "Fine but I get to name the twins, which will be Tomoya and Tomoko," he said joining her.

Looking back Minako frowned, "Those are boy-girl names, identical twins runs in my family not fraternal twins," she said seriously.

"Something tells me when you have twins they're going to be fraternal twins," he said shrugging.

Watching the two chat about future children, Sugino frowned, "I can't tell if they're being serious or just pulling our legs," he said.

Giving him a shrug, Nagisa sighed and turned to his paper only to blanch when he found it already filled out by someone else. The only thing correct on the paper was his name, below it someone, aka Rio, had scribbled down an all-girls high school for his school of choice. A nurse for his first choice occupation and a maid as his second choice. Looking over to a grinning Rio he held up the paper, "Nakamura-san…why are you altering someone else's career without their permission?" he asked.

Grinning, Rio answered him, "Nagisa-chan, the work of a man doesn't suit you!" she said gleefully.

Laughing Minako smiled at Nagisa, "You might want to take advantage of the fact you can look like a girl, usually in anime when a boy gets roped into an all-girls school it turns out pretty well for him. You could have your own harem!" she said teasingly.

"Stop confusing reality with fantasy Minako-chan," he said sighing.

Pulling out two flyers for Thailand and Morocco Karma beamed, "Nagisa-kun, when we graduate, let's go on a trip to Thailand or Morocco!" he said gleefully.

"Why are you trying to TAKE IT from me, Karma-kun?!" exclaimed Nagisa.

Glowering at the petite boy, Minako crossed her arms, "I swear to god Nagisa if you become a girl I'm totally snapping your neck! You will not steal Karma-kun from me!" she declared.

"Stop taking him serious!" sobbed Nagisa.

Laughing, Rio gazed up to Minako, "So what has the heiress put on her paper?" she asked taking it from her only to frown when she found it blank. "I figured you would have already had it filled out seeing how you're pretty much golden," she said surprised.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Yeah, but papa doesn't plan on retiring any time soon and told me to think of something else to do besides coming to work for him till its time. Hmm…you think Korosensei would get mad if I put become Sailor Venus on this?" she asked halfway serious.

"Minako…are you serious?" asked Kayano.

Looking over, Minako shrugged, "Kind of…I mean that was what I put down when we did this in Kindergarten…I would have been an awesome Sailor Venus. Plus I would still have my moon princess if I was really Sailor Venus," she muttered thinking of her and Usagi dressing up in their sailor suits. They played Sailor Moon more than any kid in the world…so much so Minako use to have ever episode memorized to the point she could quote each and every character through the entire series.

No matter the episode, it was the same for the manga as well.

"Minako is as big a Sailor Moon fan as her mama! She use to be able to do the little speeches Venus had before she jumped into a fight…both English and Japanese!" snorted Rio, surprising everyone.

Grinning, Minako smiled at Rio, "I prefer the speech she has now to the past one!" she said before putting down the paper. Well aware of the eyes she quickly began to go through the motions of Venus's new intro for Sailor Moon Crystal, "The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I'll punish you!" she said finishing in the right pose.

Silence rang through the classroom before finally Okajima cut through it, "Queen…you're a dork," he said snorting with laugher.

Grinning as the other joined in, Minako laughed as well, "That I am! Want to see me do her newest speech in Sailor Moon Crystal Season Three! It's a lot like the other seasons only instead of saying, 'The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Beauty' she changes it to 'Protected by Venus, Planet of Beauty, Guardian of Love,' it's pretty much the same she just updated it after Neo-Queen Serenity gave her a power up!" she said happily.

"Yeah, you love Sailor Moon!" said Fuwa amused.

"Well it was a big deal you know! It started all the transforming girl animes really. It had a great romance between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, their love was so great it traveled across time itself! It empowered girls, I mean the Scouts were the ones who fought evil all while balancing family, love, and life! Not only that a majority of the top gun villains are female! Then to top it all off it had time travel and ancient kingdoms! It also had talking cats!" she said happily.

"It really was a good piece of fiction, Usagi was a bit of a cry baby but she had a good heart," Fuwa said, agreeing with Minako.

Sighing, Megu took Minako's paper from her and erased Sailor Venus from it, "We can all agree it was a good anime but we need to take this serious! Did you forget you have to tell Korosensei what you plan on doing with the future of Suzuki Corporation!" she scolded Minako.

Giving Megu an awkward smile, Minako sighed, "Uh, yeah I kinda did," she muttered looking down at her paper again.

At that Megu gave Minako a gentle karate chop to her head, "Even if you're golden you need to take this serious, your father may not want you to join the company just yet but you need reassure your workers that you're going to be a serious leader. Why do you think kingdoms turn against their leaders?! Answer, because they act like fools! Now sit down and take this serious!" she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Minako.

Gazing down at the paper, Minako and everyone else began to look at the paper trying to figure out what they wanted. Some people were writing down what they decided long ago while others moved around the room looking for inspiration from others. Gazing down as Rio wrote down her choices, Minako smiled when she saw her write down diplomate. She really would make a good one.

Looking up when Maehara walked over to her with a grin she gazed at his paper and found Sugar baby written on the occupation second choice, "Say Minako-chan! What's your thoughts on being a Sugar Mama!" he asked with a wink.

Smiling, she shook her head, "I be willing to offer you a job as a model and you can find a sugar mama through that, but otherwise…no," she told him amused.

"Damn," he said heading back to his desk.

Grabbing her pencil Minako wrote down songwriter/composer in her first occupation box. No matter what she did want to write music because she enjoyed that a lot. She would enjoy it even more when she could write for others like she use too, before coming to this school! What else though? Being a performer was out of the question. Due to stage fright she couldn't perform, maybe open up her own music store though. She always enjoyed talking to the people at her current music store, they helped her get her first instruments and pointed her in the right direction when she was looking for more.

It wouldn't be a bad idea!

Then again she liked cooking…maybe become a chef? She also enjoyed taking care of others, maybe follow mama's steps and become a housewife for a spell. Sitting back she tried to imagine herself as a wife and mother, to care for a baby and kissing her husband when they got home. Feeling a tinge of a blush she wanted to reprimand herself when she imagine both Gakushū and Karma.

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts of the two. This was about her future not who she wanted to marry, she would worry about that at a more appropriate time.

…still both didn't look bad in the role of father and husband.

Gazing at the paper she quickly scribbled down undecided for her second choice because she had too many in mind to make a choice. It was about that time Okuda came up with a smile, in her hands was a bottle of cola, "What's with the cola?" Minako asked her curious.

Smiling brightly, Okuda held it up for her to see, "I'll tell him I want to take the path of research, that's always been my dream. And while I have the chance, hopefully I can trick him into drinking this poison cola!" she said happily.

"Eh, so it's poisoned…you still haven't given up with poisoning huh?" she said surprised.

At this point it seemed like that route was just impossible, she would have thought Okuda would have moved on but apparently she was sticking to it. Nodding at her, Okuda peered back to Kayano, "What about you, Kayano-san?" she asked her.

Chuckling, Kayano shrugged and scratched her cheek, "Umm, I'm undecided. I think there might be lots of people who haven't decided yet," she said gazing out at everyone as they talked, "Maybe…once we do what we have to do in this classroom, I think some of us will see our answer for the first time," she said shrugging.

Gazing out with her, Minako turned her gaze to a pensive looking Nagisa, she wondered what he would do? She was sure he's notice by now…that he had the skills to an assassin. G.O.D even knew he could become a great assassin, once during their talks he talked about Nagisa-kun. Saying how if he took him instead of her he would never be able to sleep soundly again.

Nagisa reminded him of G.O.D number one no doubt, reaching into her skirt pocket she rubbed her G.O.D number one doll absentmindedly. She wondered what happen to him. G.O.D told her he sold him to some evil scientist for some experiment. He didn't ask what they were doing and he didn't care what they did to him, just so long as he couldn't get out.

Looking over when she hear Okuda let out a startled cry, Minako sighed when she found Rio and Karma holding up some more than likely unpleasant things. Karma held a small bottle of some powdered substance, "Let me put in some finely powdered cockroach eggs for you~" said Karma grinning, taking on his devil persona.

Next to him, Rio grinned evilly as she smashed something up, "Ah, then let's blend in some praying mantis eggs, too. Even among insects they're related, so they should be quite compatible," she said snickering with that the two of them snatched the cola and tampered with it.

They had better get all this mischief out of their system by the time college ended!

Minako didn't take the room till after Terasaka and before Rio. Sitting across from Korosensei she sighed as he gazed at her paper, "Your thinking about coming back to Kunugigoka High School, sensei thought you were going to follow your father to his old high school," he said.

Sighing, she crossed her arms and then her legs, "That was the original plan, but in order to come back and not get thrown out of school for setting the school pool on fire. The chairman said I had to take the transfer entrance exam…I'll no doubt get back in I mean I'm not Karma or Rio smart, but I'm smart enough," she told him.

"Yes, it'll no doubt be easy for you to get back in but I assume you'll go for your father's school if you do happen to fail?" he asked scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Yes sir! In the end it doesn't matter where I go to school just so long as I finish it and get into a good college. Once there I'll get the necessary things then after that I'm kind of up for anything…papa told me to do something I enjoy because he doesn't intend to step down for a long time," she told him.

Nodding dutifully, Korosensei gazed at her, "Something you no doubt weren't expecting, therefore don't have any real set choices for the future," he guessed accurately.

Sighing she leaned back in her chair, "I know for sure I want to write music, I like making it. It's the one place I can be considered a genius. I never liked performing, at least not for people I didn't know but I do enjoy playing for people I love…music is magic…that's what my mama taught me!" she told him happily, she loved music the rich notes of a piano, the sweet melody of a violin. The deep sound of a cello and the lyrical tweet of a flute.

"Why not pass on that love then?" he asked.

Looking up surprise, Minako cocked her head, "Sorry what?" she questioned him.

Smiling at her, reach over and touch the area over her heart, "There are children out there who could benefit from your love of music…from your talent. Why not work at a music shop in turn with writing music and through the shop set up lessons to help children understand music better and gain an appreciation for it. You could help all students seeing how you can play any instrument you come across and you can even be a vocal coach for them, just like you do for Makoto. Between me and you, sensei thinks you have a much more pleasing voice! Makoto has power behind her voice but you have more soul!" he said pleased.

Gazing at him, Minako smiled, "So you were spying that one day…I guess you're right though, if music is my passion I should follow it. I don't know about teaching though, I'm not all that good at it. I don't know how to explain things to other but I know where I'm starting. I'll write music and go from there, if I immures myself in it then I'm sure to find something…along with that I'm thinking maybe I still do something with papa…I mean it's going to be my company one day so don't you think I should be involved?" she asked him.

Chuckling, Korosensei nodded, "That is good thinking, you might try discussing this with your father at dinner later this week, Friday I believe!" he told her.

"You know, if I wasn't who I was I could berate you for your stalking," she said sternly.

Snickering, Korosensei showed his green stripes, "But Minako-chan can't, seeing how she too is a stalker!" he said gleefully.

Smiling, Minako sighed, "Sometimes I do miss the old days of watching Karma-kun from afar…stalking him after school and in it! It was fun," she said amused.

"Yes, stalking is fun!" he said cheerfully.

"…There's something wrong with us," said Minako sighing,

"That there is! So let's say we move on to the second part of our interview. Sensei thinks you're okay for the future, you have a plan and plan to talk to your father about improving your plan. So now we will discuss the future you wish to bring about!" he said firmly.

Nodding, Minako gazed at the octopus for a moment, "Do you know why I admire my father so much?" she asked him.

"Aside from him being your father, sensei will have to say no," he said.

Smiling she gazed at him with a proud look in her eye, "…Papa is a lot like Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. Batman is the hero that haunts all villains nightmares, he is revered and fear but I've always like Bruce Wayne more than Batman. I mean don't get me wrong the fact a normal man can make guys as strong as Superman shiver in their costume boots is impressive. However, when not convincing people he was a playboy millionaire he was a good business man. He's never played dirty or try to swindle others so he could make even more money. He made his fortune without immoral acts like Lex Luthor. Maybe I'm naïve but I think that's the kind of work ethic to put out there. Papa doesn't cheat people, he helps, he's opened up jobs all over the world and he doesn't judge men or women by their past. Our company employees you on your work ethic not your past, if you give us a reason we will fire you but if you want a new chance you can find it. Not many people share this idea," she said.

Nodding Korosensei sighed, "Yes that is true, many men and women often find employment hard to come by after a tiny mistake or being made into a patsy…" he said trailing off.

"If you help me I can make Suzuki Corporation grow so large that it will spread out to all areas so no one is left out and all can find employment. Plus the bigger it grows the more people will have to start listening to us and as I said before I know I'm naïve but if we own a majority of the world we can start shaping the world…right now there are a lot of awful things. Hearing about what happen to people like Bitch-sensei and G.O.D's master, I want to start changing the world where things like that don't happen," she said pulling out her doll of number one.

Peering down at the doll she rubbed it with her thumb not taking notice of the embarrassed blush Korosensei flashed, "G.O.D 1 was an amazing man, G.O.D 2 could never deny that no matter what he felt toward him. He used his brilliance for something bad though, I mean I'm sure he did do some good as an assassin by killing crooked people, but he could have done so much more! I mean look at the chairman, he's doing wonders for education. I don't agree with his Class E policy but he is an excellent teacher who pull my brother back from his fall. He changed by brother into the man he is today and he's nurtured other's talents. If I can spread out Suzuki Corporation and dip my fingers in everything I can put forth those ideas and change people. Then those people will change other people and so on and so forth!" she said standing up as excitement poured through her.

Smiling at Korosensei, she covered her heart with a hand, "I know I can't change the world but I want to at least tilt it toward good and change enough minds to stop so much hate and bloodshed. Mama named me Minako for a reason. Most parents will inscribe their hope for their children in the kanji's in their names but my mother was British. She never got the kanji's part. So her hope for me wasn't there it was just in my name, Minako Aino was a guardian of love and beauty! I want to be like that and spread love and beauty across the world…as corny as that sounds!" she said happily.

Taking a deep breath once she was done Minako could hear sniffling, looking at her teacher she almost fell over when she found Korosensei sobbing into a hanky. Blubbering he shook his head tears and snot dribbling down his beach ball face, "Such a noble goal! Korosensei will help you Minako, but you must promise him to keep true these ideals," he balled.

Laughing, Minako nodded and headed over to him with a smile in place. Then before anyone could move she pulled out a Korosensei-kunai and tapped into the G.O.D force disappearing. Rushing toward him before it dropped Minako plunged a kunai at him. She was about to hit him when it shattered, before she could stab him his tentacle wrapped around her wrist. It felt a lot like a rubber tube, still just a bit of the blade dug into his head.

Wiping away his tears and snot, Korosensei smiled and pulled away from the blade allowing it to scratch him along the way till finally he was out of its reach. Gazing at the knife he chuckled, "It would seem you did learn some while you with Mr. God of Death. Good girl! You should never hesitate learning from others and picking up new skills! Sensei is very proud of you!" he said amused.

Watching his skin repair itself, Minako sighed amused, "G.O.D wouldn't be happy that all I was able to do was get the tip in, but I guess it's to be expected…after all your Korosensei for a reason," she said.

Nodding in agreement he released her and gazed at her serious, "Yes he is, now…promise sensei you will do what you just told him. He has known you a while now and he knows you always keep your promises," he told her firmly, wanting her to give him her version of a binding contract.

Stepping back Minako bowed to him, "I promise that's what I will do Korosensei. You have my word and my solemn promise!" she told him.

"Good! Now you may go, sensei will get right to work on your contract!" he told her.

Leaving him with her form and blackmail material, Minako headed out and found Rio waiting, "He's gonna be surprised with how serious you taking this," she teased.

Grinning, Rio nodded before her smile transformed to a smaller simpler one, "Yeah he will, but he's provided such a wonderful atmosphere for me that I feel it's only right I be serious!" he told her.

"Good luck!" said Minako kissing her cheek.

"You still owe me a kiss with tongue for saving you!" said Rio smirking.

"Never gonna happen," countered Minako heading into the class.

Once inside Minako made her way over to Nagisa and Karma, watching her Nagisa smiled, "So what's going to happen…will Korosensei help you blackmail the world?" he asked.

Grinning at him Minako flashed him a peace sign, "But of course!" she told him joyfully.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa frowned, "Really!" he exclaimed.

Chuckling she nodded, "Under all this hate is a heart of gold! One that convince Korosensei I wasn't going to destroy the world by getting the freedom to do what I want with the company. I can't wait for when I get to shove it in their fat faces!" she said gleefully. Papa would be the first but someday she too would be able to do it herself.

Frowning, Nagisa gazed at Minako curious, "What exactly are you going to do when the people your blackmailing die or get run out of office?" he asked.

Laughing she smiled at him, "I went through all those files and trust me when I say the people now and in the future will want to make sure those secrets are kept secret. Some of the things those assholes were allowed to get away with is sure to cause a revolt in any country. Our own prime minster has done some pretty despicable things…murder being the tamest thing on his record," she told him, seriously the things men in power do…the women were bad but nowhere near the guys.

"Yeah I don't think I want those secrets," said Nagisa feeling a little sick.

"Yeah…you really don't," she told him amused.

Hearing a commotion at the door, they all turned and found Bitch-sensei walking in. Only she was different from her usual self. It seemed she took Minako advice and she had to say the woman came out even better than usual and she wasn't the only one to think that. Gazing around the room while almost everyone gap, Irina put a hand on her hip, "What's going on brats? Doing career consultations?" she asked looking around curious.

"Bitch-sensei…" said Yada surprised.

"Those are normal clothes," said Hinano.

Blushing in embarrassment, Bitch-sensei looked away bashfully, "They're normal cheap clothes. I'm just going along with your normal world. That brat is the one who told me to change clothes…What? Do you want to see more skin after all?" she asked.

At that Okajima and Mimura turned away to hid their nose bleeds, chuckling Minako smiled, "I told her she would get a better reaction if she covered up some. There is something about packing it away in a sweater!" said Minako before catching Kayano's eye, "…If you have it of course," she said teasingly.

Hissing like a cat, Kayano glared at Minako and lunged only to get held back by Nagisa she didn't stop till something on the back of Bitch-sensei's sweater caught her eye, "Ah, the size labels still attached," she said straightening up, her hissing done.

"She's not used to the cheap stuff, is she~" said Karma amused.

Frowning Sugino ran his fingers through his hair, "What should we do? Should we tell her nicely?" he asked looking to them for their suggestions.

Gazing at her, Minako pointed to herself, "I could probably grab it if I went up and hugged her or something," she said only to jump when Okajima crawled up to her and grabbed her leg with starry eyes, drool dribbling down his chin along with blood.

Nodding feverishly he grinned, "Yes queen, go and hug her and complete my ultimate fantasy of two blonde babes with a big racks pressing them together! Even if there's clothes it'll be awesome!" he said giving her rather insane laughter while she cringed.

To think she actually missed that.

Sighing Karma rolled his eyes and grabbed Minako pulling her toward him while smashing his foot into Okajima kicking him away from her, "I told you, you can perv on her but you keep your hands and body fluids to yourself!" he told him, though they were all pretty sure Okajima was dreaming of the scene he wanted rather than hearing his threat.

Shuddering, Minako grabbed the end of Karma's jacket, "I don't want to do it anymore," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," said Nagisa standing up.

Watching him get up and head over all of them were struck stupid when Nagisa showed that unique talent of his, walking up to Bitch-sensei he took of the label without alerting anyone but them. Watching him head out, Minako looked over and shared a look with Kayano and Karma, "…Do you think he's finally aware of the talent he has?" she asked him curious.

Frowning at that question, Karma narrowed his stare to the closed door, "…Who knows," he said.

* * *

Sitting across from Ren, Asano scowled at him, "Tell me something to get her back on my side! She's been drifting toward Akabane again!" snapped Gakushū.

Sighing, Ren gazed at his friend and wondered how it came to this. The Asano, Gakushū having female troubles and coming to him for advice. He dealt with this with the others but it just seemed weirder with Asano. Staring at his frustrated expression, Ren frowned, "Haven't you ever thought of something on your own?" he asked him.

Glaring at him, Gakushū paced Ren's bedroom floor as he tried to think of something but he couldn't think of a single thing. He worked with equations and facts…not romance. Crossing his arms he turned back to Ren who was casually doing his homework, "I don't know what you're talking about. Just give me something to get her back on my side…I don't know what Akabane is doing but she's gone back to making goo-goo eyes at the very mention of him!" he snapped.

Sighing Ren shook his head at that, "Well what do you expect? He is her first love," he told him finishing another problem.

Whipping around to face Ren, Gakushū pointed to him, "Well she's mine!" he snapped only to freeze when it dawn on him what he just said. Gazing at Ren surprised he frowned, "Holy crap…Minako's my first love…when the hell that happen?" he asked him like he had all the answers.

Setting his homework off to the side, Ren smiled, "Probably after she got kidnapped so you might want to explore that before you think about going to her with it. I mean you could actually love her and her disappearance just helped you realize that or it could be because she was taken you think you do. My advice is to wait and see how you feel in a while. Between that…if you want her to start leaning toward you then do things she likes…find a year around haunted house, or a English graveyard and pack a picnic, take her to an opening of horror movie old or new, or drag her to a theme park and ride every roller coaster…I would stay away from music though because she has a deep personal relationship with it, but a word of advice. If she invites you to something with music take it no matter what," he told him trying to give him ideas because he really should do it on his own.

"…an English graveyard, for a picnic," said Gakushū slowly.

Smiling, Ren nodded, "It has to be an English one too. She wants it to have the old tombstones you find in graveyards, she would actually like it a little more if it wasn't as well taken care of. It also has to have iron-wrought fences," he told him amused. Looking over to see Gakushū still staring he smiled, "Don't ask me why, I've suspected for a long time that she was dropped on her head but that's her idea of romantic…there's a reason I went to Usagi with I saw them," he told him.

Looking at him curious, Gakushū frowned, "How did you met the two of them?" he asked curious.

Leaning back on his arms, Ren smiled, "I met them when we were four, I always saw them out playing in their yard. They either played haunted house, what Minako wanted, or princess, what Usagi wanted they would play rock, paper, and scissors to decide what they would play. I watched them for the longest time, then one day I tripped out of my hiding place and right into Usagi…from there it was history. I became the prince. Minako hated it, for the longest time Usagi was all hers. She could share with her sister and others but she didn't want to share Usagi," he said fondly.

He still had some of the scars Minako gave him in her pursuit to get rid of him. Standing up he unbutton his shirt and pulled it away to show Gakushū a couple of those scars, "Minako actually tried getting rid of me…she's always been pretty vicious. Usagi put a stop to it though and Minako chose to ignore me, up till now where she finally accepts! Honestly accepts me too!" he said cheerfully.

Gazing at him amused, Asano smiled, "So she's always been evil," he snorted, wanting to laugh at the irony of it all. Minako called the chairman evil when she wasn't too far from it herself. Still he kind of liked that spice of evil in her. It certain made sure she wasn't predictable and boring that's for sure, she had class and could be the perfect princess when it was called for, but underneath was a devil.

"She's a lot like that Elvis song," he muttered aloud.

Looking at him confused, Ren raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

"His song, '(You're The) Devil in Disguise,' you know, look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel but I got wise, you're the devil in the disguise," he told him.

Looking at him blankly, Ren cocked his head, "You listen to Elvis?" he questioned.

Shrugging, Asano gazed out the window toward Minako's house, "My mom listen to him a lot while I was growing up…he's not bad," he said shrugging.

Nodding a little amused smile playing on Ren's face, he chuckled, "I guess the song does fit her though, anyway why not look up online to see if there's any place showing old horror movies. She loves going to those things, I've been roped into many of those," he said going back to his homework.

* * *

Laying out on the couch Minako sighed as she relaxed from the day's events, work at the café had actually been a little overwhelming due to reporters coming in trying to sneak in for an interview. She had no idea how they knew where she worked but luckily today they were all wearing wigs. It was a cosplay today with the theme 'Fairy Tail', instead of getting her usual role as Lucy she was Erza today.

Hearing Izaya's footsteps, she opened up her eyes and found him leaning over the back of the couch, "Yeah, you're not working at the café for a while. Not till this bull-crap blows over," he said.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned, "Good! Because I'm always Lucy! I love Erza don't get me wrong, she's awesome and a total babe while being super strong and scary but still able to be cute. However I'm Lucy! One I can use a whip just like her, two I value friendships, three I'm a cute blonde, four I like to use my brain, five I like books, six I come from a rich family, and seven I'm can finish the job when my friends need me!" she said firmly.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say dork, but till you can work I've thought of an equally tormenting punishment," he said.

Snorting from the floor, Itona paused his game and looked back, "Don't tell me, she has to have tea with the chairman on Tuesdays!" he said amused.

Glowering at his back, Minako glared, "Don't even joke like that also why would my punishment be tea with him!" she snapped.

Going back to his came, Itona smirked, "Because it's actually pretty hard to punish you, you're a bit of a masochist, I mean why else would you like Karma and Asano. So the best way to punish you is put you with someone you love to hate. Aka the chairman and that Ren guy. You pretty much control the Ren guy though, he'll flip over backwards if you demanded it so he's out because you need to be punished. Leaving only the chairman," said the all-knowing little runt.

Glaring at him, Minako glowered, "You know your cuteness goes down in value when you open your mouth!" she snapped.

Getting a rather evil look, Itona gazed back to Minako who eyed him warily, "And Okajima had lots of lewd thoughts about you and Bitch-sensei that he's no doubt working out in his room with lotion and a wash cloth or sock right now," he said evilly.

Shuddering Minako rolled over and closed her ears, "Ew! Ew! Ew! Totally gross! I do not want to know about that! I don't even want to imagine that!" she cried shuddering.

Ending the game, Itona put the controller down with a sarcastic smile, "All guys do it…including Karma and Asano…they probably do it thinking of you," he said rolling out of the way when Minako tried to kick him. Running for the stairs he pulled out his phone and went to a game on his phone before a boom was heard telling them all he locked himself in his room.

"Gross!" snapped Minako shaking her head.

Watching all of this, Izaya sighed, "You know…I'm really starting to like him more and more…other than that being rather disturbing due to me being your brother I like his technique. Why torture someone when their mind with do it for them," he said amused.

Growling Minako fell back into the couch, "Ugh! I can't get it out of my head!" she howled.

Sighing, Izaya smiled, "Point proven! Now then let's move on to your punishment shall we!" he said amused.

Looking up at her brother, Minako frowned, "…I'm not actually having tea with the chairman every Tuesday am I?" she asked with a scowl.

Snorting, he grinned widely, "Oh no, he said Monday's are best for him!" he said.

"What?!" cried Minako sitting up fully.

Laughing Izaya patted her head roughly, "Don't be an idiot Minako! The chairman is a busy man there's no way he can have tea with you every Monday! Nah my punishment for you till you can come back to the café is much meaner!" he told her amused.

Raising an eyebrow, Minako gazed at her brother confused, "What?" she questioned suspicious.

Pulling something rather familiar out of his pocket, Minako frowned when she found that heart monitor that G.O.D had her wear so he could keep an eye on her while he was out. "A heart monitor?" she asked taking the clunky looking bracelet. This one was a little different from G.O.D's it looked a little more disguised, made to look like actual jewelry where G.O.D's was white and bulky.

"You know what this is?" he questioned.

Nodding Minako looking over the device, "One time while I was with G.O.D he didn't clean my cuts after hide and seek…I got sick of course. He was monitoring my class so he stuck this on me and was able to monitor me while he was out and about," she told him.

"…Well at least he was taking proper care of you," said Izaya, looking crossed between annoyed and upset by her news.

Gazing at the ceiling, Minako frowned, "He wasn't an awful guy…he just needed a real stiff slap and closure with his master," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know…I don't hate him either. After all I was close with Simon for many years, he told me everything he went through growing up and I get how that guy turned out the way he did. Doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I don't hate him," he grumbled.

Watching her brother, Minako frowned, "…Do you think I'm a bad person for not hating him?" she asked him carefully, thinking of Kayano a couple of days ago. She didn't know how to explain it but there was just something in the way she talked to her it felt like Kayano was judging her on her.

Reaching for her he ruffled her hair, "Nah…that's just the kind of person you are. You took to mom's lessons better than anyone else. You always listened to her when she talked about the nature of people, I never listened because I thought I knew better and Usagi and Makoto just didn't get what she was taking about. You may have been Usagi's identical twin, but Makoto was Usagi's stupid twin," he said with a snort.

"Don't speak ill of the dead Izaya, Usagi will come back and haunt you if you do," said Minako casually rolling over on her stomach looking at the bracelet once more. "So what exactly is my punishment? I have to wear this or something?" she asked him curious.

Smirking, he nodded, "In the past the doctor wanted to monitor you with one of those, but I've always told the doctor no now though since you were a bad girl and an idiot I finally agreed. So your punishment is to wear this till you can work again…how its punishment will come to you later!" he said with a rather evil expression.

Frowning at him Minako opened her mouth to comment only to get cut off when her brother shoved a phone in her face, "By the way, dad sent this over. He said since he's still your father we'll be splitting expenses over you. I take care of room and board and he takes care of school and medicine. We share the phone and stuff…he got your old phone chip from the police so all your stuff is on the new phone," he said passing over her new one.

It looked just like her old one honestly; it even had the charm Rio gave her their third year anniversary as best friends!

Tossing her a wave, Izaya pulled away from the couch, "By the way I'm going to be out late so put my dinner in the fridge with heating up directions," he told her making his way out.

"Be safe!" cried Minako.

Laying back she gazed at the bracelet for a minute or two, spinning it on her finger she frowned, "How is this a punishment?" she questioned. It was at that moment her phone rang, answering it without looking at the number Minako jumped when a voice roared from the other line.

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU BLACKMAILING THE ENTIRE WORLD?!" _roared Karasuma.

Sitting still, Minako blinked once and smiled, "Sorry mister, wrong number" she said clicking off.

Feeling a wave of pure terror pass over the earth Minako sighed and got up snapping the bracelet onto her wrist, "It's a good thing he's in America…let the Yankee's deal with his horrifying terror!" she said happily. She was safe for now, after all no matter how much of a super human he was he couldn't swim across an ocean in a night. She was safe for now! Heading for the kitchen Minako paused at the sound of a knocking at the door, freezing she began to sweat, there was no way…it was impossible right…impossible. There was no way he could teleport or swim across the ocean in that short amount of time…right! There was just no way he could do something like that!

Hearing it the person knock again, Minako began to trembled, she had to answer it if she didn't she would just make him angrier! It was bad enough she already hung up on him…still to die at age fourteen and still a virgin, just after she finally got her life back on the right track…who would have guessed. Oh well, death by Karasuma-sensei would at least be an honorable death. Taking a deep breath she headed toward the door. Inch by inch till finally her hand was on the door knob and then with every inch of bravery she threw it open and cringed.

Nothing happened though.

"…Were you expecting something horrible like my father?" questioned someone.

Looking over, Minako found in the doorway rather than one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse she found the other boy she liked, Gakushū. Letting out a deep breath she smiled at him, "No, well maybe something similar, I was actually expecting the Horsemen of the Apocalypse who represents Death…so you are a much more pleasing sight for the eyes," she said letting him in.

Frowning, he nodded, "…Okay, I'll take what I can get," he said slipping out of his shoes and into guest slippers. Walking after him, Minako jumped when her phone went off. Looking down she found Karasuma's number flashing and instead of hitting ignore she would let it ring. He would get angrier if she sent it straight to voicemail, "Aren't you going to get that?" he asked.

Smiling at Gakushū she shook her head no, "…Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because I want to live," she told him casually.

Sighing at that, Asano frowned, "Will you ever make sense?" he asked her.

"Would you really like me if I did?" she asked him.

Thinking about that he smiled, "Maybe not as much…but I would probably still like you," he said.

Heading in Minako got drinks out before meeting Asano in the living room, "So what did you come over for?" she asked him curious. Despite everything it wasn't exactly like they hung out together after school or anything. She didn't have anything against doing just that but it was odd for him to suddenly come over, "Did papa-in-law set up something new and horrifying for us. I know I missed the rest of dance class up to graduation. That's sure to make him a pain in our butts," she said.

Leaning back into his seat, Asano crossed his arms, "He can't exactly complain about that, it's not completely your fault you got kidnapped besides I learned how to full waltz by class two, well technically three since she didn't allow any dancing the first class. So it's not as if we didn't learn what he wanted us to. He also can't do anymore wedding jabs at me and you, you done your move which means I'm free to make or break us up. So for now, I'm in control…which brings me to my visit," he told her, a slightly victorious expression on his face.

He looked so cute when he felt he won.

Looking at her, he cleared his throat with a slight blush, "…I know Wednesday date days are force, so um I was wondering if you would object to an actual date…a real date?" he questioned nervously.

That earned him a surprised look, "You want a date? A…real date?" she asked.

Gazing at her he nodded, "I know you're angry with me forcing you to stick with me so I wouldn't be surprised if you tell me no…but I'm still asking because I want to really start a relationship," he said.

Feeling her eyes widen, Minako's cheeks warmed but before she could reply to him a shrill beeping that she was certain she heard in her dreams filled the room. "What the hell is that?" asked Asano looking around before his eyes fell onto the bracelet Minako was currently trying to cover up. "What is that?" he asked curious.

Tucking her wrist behind her back Minako leaned back squashing it between her and the couch, "It's nothing I would love to go on a date with you. When and where?!" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow Asano watched her confused, "Um…Saturday I'll pick you up…we'll be going to some theater that's playing an old Dracula movie, then it's sequel Dracula's Daughter," he said.

"The Dracula movie starring Béla Lugosi and its squeal! Awesome I haven't seen both of those in ages," she said happily.

Nodding slowly, Asano still gazed at her curious trying to look behind her, jumping up Minako smiled at him and grabbed his arms dragging him up. Walking him backwards to the door she laughed, "Well its time for you to go, I have to cook dinner. If I'm late Itona gets cranky!" she told him shoving him out the door with his shoes. Once he was out she sighed and leaned up against the door finally bringing out her wrist to glare at the bracelet, "…Izaya is so dead!" she snapped.

Damn him and his creative punishments!

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts! Also next chapter we shall move onto Nagisa's healing process!**


	51. Fifty-One

**I have a new chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy my interpretation of Nagisa's chapter with his mom which is rather thin considering it was mostly just a Korosensei, Nagisa chapter in the manga. But I hope you enjoy what little bit that includes the class in this chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and now a special thank you to Palpex for the review!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Walking up the mount with Rio, Minako sighed as she let the fake blonde examine the bracelet. Trying to hold back her laughter, she looked over at Minako with tears in her eyes, "Your brother should sell these ideas!" she said busting out into laughter. "I mean honestly making you, your own punishment that is just classic! I can't wait to see what he does when he gets his own kids!" she said gleefully.

Sighing, Minako pulled her arm back, "If he has his own…Rio! What am I going to do?! When Karma finds out he's going to make my life miserable! Not to mention everyone else!" she bellowed jumping when the monitor went off with her anticipation of her humiliation. "See!" she sobbed.

Reaching over, Rio patted her on the back, "There, there Sailor V, just don't look at Karma or think of Karma…I also stay away from thoughts of Asano your starting to get that goo-goo eye thing with him too," she said trying to help.

Shaking her head, Minako gripped her hair in frustration, "Ugh, why did I have to share that trait with first anime Minako…you don't see manga Minako going gaga over boys! Why couldn't I be like that Minako! Or learned how to control my emotions! Why didn't G.O.D teach me how to do that, a lot of good my disappearing act is when I can't control my emotions," she cried.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Rio smiled, "Calm down, your cute because you're our lovesick school girl! I mean someone had to balance out Maehara's playboy ways! As for your predicament, just tap into that girl you use to play back in the main school. If you did it once, surely you can do it again," offered Rio.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "I supposed, it's just so much harder being that girl when I'm around you, or this class to be honest. I mean Princess Minako was more or less a defense mechanism. I was her because I was safe around the main school students when I was her. Sure the female population hated me but most of the boys liked me and kept the girls from committing murder. Now Minako gets excited at the thought of playing with fire and talking about her favorite horror things! Its way harder packing everything back in the box when you dumped it all out," she said miserable.

Smiling Rio hugged Minako, "I'll help cover for you!" she told her.

"I love you," said Minako hugging her back.

"…You could show that love by finally delivering me a kiss with tongue! Come on show me you're putting those skills Bitch-sensei is so diligently teaching us to use. You're not sticking to kiddy kisses with Karma-kun are you!" she teased.

Blushing, Minako jumped once more when the monitor went off, "I am not giving him kiddy kisses! I use my tongue just like she taught…he's better though. He's a freaking genius at everything," she said sighing, she wanted to be the one to wow someone for once.

Sighing, Rio rubbed her head, "Your pathetic…also you're in an unique position to smooth two boys and one of those boys isn't getting lessons from an assassin who specializes in seductions," she said hintingly giving Minako a wink.

Frowning at first, Minako perked up when she got her hint that was right! Karma may surpassed her in kissing because they both got Bitch-sensei's lessons but she was at least ahead of Asano in that regard. She could totally blow his mind with her assassin kissing skills! Smirking, Minako skipped ahead with her earlier woes forgotten. Suddenly she couldn't wait for Saturday!

Heading in the both of them paused when they came upon the class in a bit of a disarray. Pulling her sleeve over her bracelet Minako eyed Korosensei who seemed to be getting chewed out over the phone and slipped over to Okajima and Mimura, "What's going on? Who died?" she asked.

Frowning, Okajima sighed, "We got a double whammy. First, Nagisa's mom is coming for a teacher-parent visit with Karasuma out of the country. Second, the reason for the visit is she wanted to pull Nagisa out of Class E," he said.

"WHAT!" yelled Minako, "Nagisa-kun, can't leave! He belongs in Class E!"

Nodding in agreement, Mimura sighed, "We know…hence the mood," he said.

Looking over Minako tuned into to Korosensei's side of his unheard conversation with Karasuma-sensei…she wondered if he was still pissed. Smiling easily, Korosensei chatted, "Don't worry about it and enjoy your trip, Karasuma-sensei. I'll show you that I will be able to pass Nagisa-kun's parent-teacher conference without breaking a sweat," he said easily.

Frowning, Sugino frowned at Nagisa who seemed to be wilting majorly, "Nagisa's mother huh…?" he muttered with a nervous look in place. "We went 'round his once, but she acted really strictly," he said sighing as he remembered the visit.

"She didn't like you?" asked Minako.

"You've met her," he said sighing.

Giving him a strained smile, she shook her head, "Um, I don't really count…parents' love me," Minako told him with a shrug.

Looking at her amazed, Sugino opened his mouth to comment before Rio slung her arm around his shoulders, "Think about it Sugino, back in the main school she was sweet, kind-hearted, polite, and well-mannered. Top that all with being a rich heiress it's next to impossible for parents to hate her…especially if they have a son," she told him.

"My parents are still raving about meeting her," said Megu and that had been back at the gala.

Shrugging Minako sighed, "The Minako parent's love and the main school knows is a defense mechanism, I become her out of nervousness and to gain followers to protect me from jealous girls. So what is going to happen? I mean you don't want to leave right Nagisa-kun?" she asked.

Looking over his shoulder to her, Nagisa shook his head, "I don't…Korosensei told me to leave it to him, but…" he said trailing off.

Sighing, Chiba nodded mirroring everyone's hopeless expression, "…Yeah, she'll definitely notice something suspicious during the parent-teacher conference," he said.

Listening in on everything, Irina spoke up, "Then, what about me doing it in his place? Being the homeroom teacher," she offered.

That was a thought, Bitch-sensei was a normal woman. A foreign woman but she didn't have any abnormalities like their dear sensei who resembled an octopus. Perking up, Mimura nodded, "That's right, we have Bitch-sensei!" he cried happily.

Looking happy they were on board with her idea, Bitch-sensei continued fluffing herself up, "First of all, I'm human and after that octopus and Karasuma, I'm the one who knows you best!" she said happily a bright smile in place. And with her change in appearance she looked more teacher-like and less honey-pot. She seemed more like a normal woman with her change of clothes this could actually work, she was more than a one dimensional lewd blonde joke!

Walking over with a desk in hand, Megu set it down, "Then, let's practice for a bit," she said.

Sitting down with Nagisa at her side, Megu square her shoulder waited for Bitch-sensei to seat herself so they could began their game of pretend, "As this class's homeroom teacher, what do you think is the most important thing to have?" she asked.

Smiling at that questioned Bitch-sensei took a moment before answering, "…Well…If I had to name one thing, it would be "feeling as one" with others," she said. She actually sounded like a respectful teacher when delivering that line.

Nodding looking quite pleased she was taking this serious Megu continued, "Then, how would you go about guiding Nagisa through this?" she asked her hopeful.

That were the train ran off the tracks, "Well, first I would teach Nagisa-kun to go easy on the tongue when he kisses. First he would slowly relax his lips…until the tension from both his and his partner's lips vanish and they become really soft, then he should increase the pressure until it's not possible to tell the difference between his lips and his partner's…" she said painting a picture for the as she sunk into her thoughts. Grinning, Bitch-sensei stuck out her tongue a bit a blush in place, "And then, while still "feeling as one" with his partner he should softly put his tongue in," she said laughing.

All the time none the wiser of Megu being held back by Nagisa from shooting her…it really was good thing they didn't have access to real fire arms. Bitch-sensei would probably be losing her tongue, Megu would no doubt shoot it off.

Sighing, Yoshida shook his head, "She's out of the question," he said firmly.

Grimacing, Terasaka glared at the blonde woman, "They would just shoot down this perverted homeroom teacher," he grouched.

Frowning, Minako looked over to Terasaka, "I don't suppose you've ever been mistaken for an adult have you, doggie?" she asked him.

Glaring at her, he frowned, "What the hell kind of question is that," he asked.

Reaching up to touch his head to show her point, Minako smiled, "Well you're tall and really manly looking, I was thinking we could put you in place and just hook you up to a radio earpiece or something and you can act as Korosensei's face or something," she said shrugging.

"I've never been mistaken for an adult," said Terasaka rolling his eyes.

"To bad…that could have been perfect," said Minako.

Shaking her head, Rinka spoke up, "No we can't do that, Karasuma-sensei is Class E's official homeroom teacher," she told them, "My parent's asked for a parent-teacher conference and…Karasuma-sensei was the one who took care of it," she told them. So a pasty wouldn't work they needed Karasuma-sensei or at least a Karasuma-sensei look alike at the very least. "If it is not the same person, then there might be some inconsistencies when our parents talk to each other," she pointed out sending Minako's plan crash and burning.

"…Dang…I rather not have to bring Karasuma-sensei here…he's angry I'm blackmailing the entire world, but Nagisa is more important! Maybe if Korosensei drugs him he can bring Karasuma-sensei over without any worries while he flies," said Minako wilting.

She just started enjoying life.

With his shadow silhouette on the other side of the door, Korosensei brought the attention back to himself, "Nuru-fufufu, Minako-chan you needlessly complicate things. It's quite simple you see, I just have to transform myself into Karasuma-sensei, right?" he asked them all.

Not looking convinced, Kimura frowned, "If it's your usual low quality disguise, then we're in trouble," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Hinano frowned, "If they were just passing by each other then it might work, but…they're supposed to be sat fact to face and talking to each other for a long time~" she said.

"No need to worry. This time my disguise is perfect!" he said sounding excited. When he stepped through he looking nothing like Karasuma-sensei, "Hello I am, Karasuma," he told them.

While everyone took a moment to freak, Minako rose up her phone and snapped a picture, "…I will use this to save my life when Karasuma-sensei returns and tries to eat my heart," she said quietly.

"This is just your usual zero-level cosplay!" yelled Okajima.

"Karasuma-sensei would never wear those ridiculous pants~~!" griped Hinano furious.

Sweating but not ready to admit defeat, Korosensei pointed up to his head between his eyes, "No, but the wrinkles in between his eyebrows are exactly the same," he said.

Glaring at him, Sugino pointed, "Before that, you have to think about your mouth! Nose! And even ears!" he backed.

"Any why do your arms look like some kind of sausage?!" cried Megu.

Looking around a bit pitifully, Korosensei stared at his arms, "I was trying to imitate Karasuma-sensei's sculpted muscles," he cried.

"Don't get overly fixated on every single stupid detail!" barked Hinata.

Sighing, Fuwa stepped up trying to save the situation, "Until now, we were able to deceive people by pretending it was a joke…but it's really hard to make him look like a real human being," she said.

"Yeah if we at least got him to present normal human body parts we might pull it off," said Minako.

Turning to Korosensei the two of them got him to change the shape of his mouth, "First the mouth. The closest thing to a human mouth would be this…" she said directing his mouth into a thin line, "This," she said when he showed a small O, "This," she said when he pursed his lips, "Or maybe this?" she said when he smiled without showing his lips but stuck out his tongue.

Looking away, Minako could for her lips twitching as laughter rose up inside attempting to let loose at Korosensei's laughter. Once she was under control she lifted her head, "Number four…I'm pretty sure Karasuma-sensei would never make an expression like that," she commented.

Nodding, Fuwa sighed, "Then we have to go with one, two, and three," she said.

With that taken care of, Hinata frowned, "Now for your size!" she cried.

Sighing, Maehara gave Korosensei a look over, "Your face and body are too big," he declared.

Pulling out a seat, Yada pointed to the chair, "Then, how about making him stay seated the whole time?" she offered up, "This way, the upper parts of his body will look like they have normal sizes…while the rest of him will be stuffed under the desk," she said.

Nodding, Terasaka sighed, "Y-yeah…it's not perfect, but it should do," he said before he, Yoshida, and Muramatsu began to push down on him with Hinata and Rio yanked from below.

"Wait…don't be so forceful!" cried Korosensei looking halfway alarmed and halfway enjoying this.

Grimacing as they pushed, Muramatsu scowled, "Now we just have to add the eyebrows, the ears, and nose," he said almost slipping off of Korosensei's shoulder.

Smiling, Sugaya held up his tools, "Ok. I'll make them look just like Karasuma-sensei's," he said happily.

Watching them do this, Minako looked at Rio when she turned to face her, "If this doesn't work! Minako you threaten to have Nagisa's mom's job taken away if she doesn't go for Korosensei's words!" she said with an evil grin.

Frowning at that, Minako shook her head, "I'm not going to make her worry about the state of her job due to my mood Rio. I want Nagisa to stay too but that's not right and it could just cause some trouble at home for him. Beside after meeting her I looked into what she did for papa's company and she's a model employee…I refuse to make her think her job is in jeopardy because some brat decides she doesn't like her. No offense Nagisa-kun," said Minako turning to him, she was all for using the perks of being papa's daughter to influence people but not threaten.

Giving her a small smile, he shook his head no before he quickly turned back to his worried look.

It was at that time Karma appeared in the doorway, looking around when all eyes landed on him he frowned, "…What going on? Did someone die?" he asked before raising an eyebrow when he caught sight of Korosensei, "Or is it something else?" he questioned.

Going to answer him and scold him for being late Megu paused when a shrill beeping echoed through the room, "…What is that?" she asked.

"Are we being attacked with missiles?" asked Okajima heading over to the window.

"Could someone hidden a bomb?" questioned Hinano worried.

Frowning Takebayashi looked around the room before spying Minako trying to hide her arm in her book bag, "…No…I think that's Minako's heart," he said spying the monitor.

Sighing, Rio looked over at Minako giving her a look, "Seriously?! Just seeing him, you really are a love sick idiot!" she said.

"I hate Izaya!" sobbed Minako.

* * *

Today was one of the longest…it seemed forever till it was time for the meeting and every break everyone in class to calm their nerves would attempted to get Minako's heart monitor to sound. It wasn't working though, only two could make her heart pick up a beat and surprisingly one didn't do anything to make that happen. No doubt because he was worried about his friend maybe leaving for the main school if Korosensei didn't make his magic happen.

Watching the clock tick there was a commotion at the window telling everyone she had arrived. At the window was Hara and Muramatsu with Rio smooshed between them, "…So that's Nagisa's mother," said Hara a little nervous, as if she was the one about to face the scary lady.

Frowning Muramatsu nodded, "She looks beautiful, but strict at the same time," he said.

Walking over to the threesome, Minako watched the woman walk out of sight, "She kind of has Nagisa's thing…only unlike Nagisa you can see it hidden underneath. When I met her she didn't seem like a mean person but I think she might bully Nagisa around," she told them her suspicions.

Looking back at her, Rio frowned, "What's your opinion of her, aside from the God of Death tricking you with his flower guise you have a pretty decent human detector…I mean you knew the chairman was evil and you had a pretty spot on feeling for that dirt bag Takaoda," she said.

Frowning, Minako gazed at her friend and crossed her arms, "…I can tell she loves him, but I think she might be abusive…just the way Nagisa acts with her and how eager she was for him to come to the gala with me. I mean when I went to ask Megu's parents her mom left it up to her till her dad came and said they had family plans that night…when I went to her. I faked that I was asking her before Nagisa and she laughed and said it was up to him…but something told me it wasn't up to him. It made me glad I asked him before going to his house," she muttered.

Sighing, Rio opened up the window, "I thought you would say something like that," she grumbled jumping out the window.

Following after her, Minako climbed out and followed her closely follow by a few others, "We shouldn't be spying!" snapped Megu.

"She's right, this is Nagisa's private business," scolded Isogai.

Looking back, Minako smirked, "This is why you're boring compared to Karma-kun!" she told him.

Standing still for a second, Isogai scowled and jumped out the window and followed after, "I am not boring!" he snapped.

"And no Karma-kun thoughts! We want stealth!" hissed Rio once they were under the window.

Listening in that could hear Korosensei speaking and the sound of a chair being pulled out, "Please take a seat. It must have been hard for you to get all the way here through the mountain path. Would you like some fresh juice or sweets?" he asked her.

At that Nagisa's mom voice perked up, "Oh my, this is lovely! I really like guava juice," she said.

"I know," said Korosensei, sounding like a stalker to Minako in her opinion. He saved himself with his next comment however, "This is my way of thanking you. Nagisa-kun wouldn't have been able to grow so much in this class if you hadn't raised him so cleverly," he praised her. Continuing on the right path Korosensei went on, "Nagisa-kun told me that you're a big fan of the athlete, Uchiwaki. He really gave a great performance in the last championship," he said.

Giving a little laugh, Hiromi continue her tone warm, "Oh my. Did you see it, sensei?" she asked.

At that Korosensei answered, "His sincere attitude to reach the top is really incredible!" he said.

"Yes! You can understand it too, sensei?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said

Well so far so good, still Minako couldn't help but feel it was going to go downhill…she knew, she and her family wasn't exactly the poster children for a normal healthy family. However, that woman just seemed like if things didn't go her way regarding her son she would blow a gasket. To make her feeling worse, Korosensei seemed unable to not tap into his pervy nature. Despite everything. Daring a peek in, she found Korosensei's rubbing his fake hands together, "But anyway, miss. You're really beautiful. You look a lot like your son," he said.

Feeling a stab of fear, Minako eyes widen as Hiromi's eyes got a little scary. Ducking down when the woman reached for Nagisa, she knew it was coming. Looking in again, Minako shivered, "You know, about this child…it would have been ideal if he was born a girl," she said undoing his hair.

"Ideal?" said Korosensei confused.

Gripping the ledge, Minako watched as Hiromi seemed to just transform into a creepy woman that was worse than any monster she saw in her movies and video games, "Yes, his long hair is what makes him like a girl of his age the most," she said tossing away the bands. "I was only allowed to have short hair when I was a child," she said. When she began to caress his hair Minako ducked down and share a look with Rio who looked repulsed by this conversation.

"When he was in his third year of elementary school, he started tying his hair up which made me really angry, but…when I untie it he still looks like a girl, so I let him do it," she said. This was just awful, he didn't even get the freedom to style his hair the way he wanted! Minako always thought maybe Nagisa liked his hair long because that's how he could do his hair style. It seemed though, his mother was trying to make him a girl.

That was awful, there were kids out there who actually had gender identifying issues and Nagisa was having his mother force that issue on him, "Anyway, about his studies; based on my experience…we cannot let a child of his age suffer frustration. The high ranking people in our city who graduate from Keidai University all attended Kunugigoka High School, but the fact that he's neglecting his studies during middle school could have a bad effect on when he goes to university," she said rather controlling. This lady was worse than helicopter parents! She was right up there with chairman now, "As such, I would like for you to help me get this child out of Class E," she told him.

Korosensei seemed lost for words, "…Did you talk about it with Nagisa-kun?" he asked.

She had an answer for that, "This child doesn't understand anything yet, it's only natural for his parent, who knows about failures, to create his path for him," she said firmly.

"Mother…I…" said Nagisa weakly but she quickly snuffed him out.

"Nagisa, be quiet for a moment," she said her voice sweet but harsh.

Before anymore could go on though Korosensei spoke up, "Now I…understand why Nagisa-kun became like this," he said, peeking up again Minako almost fell into the glass when without warning he ripped his wig off. He shocked Nagisa and his mom so much they did double spit takes, "That's right. I am Karasuma…Tadaomi-zura!" he exclaimed.

Karasuma-sensei was not going to be happy when he came back. At least he had more of a reason to go after Korosensei though, they both were blackmailing the world…but only one of them was impersonating him and make-believing he was bald. Showing his wig, Korosensei no doubt looked at Miss Hiromi disapprovingly, "Miss, hairstyle, high school, and university, are not things for a parent to decide on. Nagisa-kun should choose them for himself," he said.

Then he ripped his wig, "Nagisa's life belongs only to him. He is not a tool you can hide your complexes behind," he said firmly. Minako could admire Korosensei for his dedication to helping them get their justice but Hiromi was going scary, sinking down Minako crawled to Rio and hid her face in her lap. Then in her mind she repeated three words, 'I'm not here' over and over.

Rubbing her back Rio peeked in, "There, there, the big bad mama won't eat your soul," she said a little worried about Nagisa being in there next to a woman's who anger was close to a wolverines.

"I thought queen was a scare junkie?" said Yoshida confused.

Sighing, Rio patted Minako's back, "In her place I'll tell you, she likes horror acted out on the screen or in a funhouse but she doesn't like it when its real," she told him.

Peeking in, Yoshida grimaced, "Yeah…I don't blame her…that lady is scary," he said.

Speaking up again, Korosensei continued, "I will use this occasion to make it clear. I will never allow Nagisa-kun to leave Class E…so long as he doesn't want to," he said firmly.

That was the last straw for her, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT?! HUH?! YOU SHOULD STOP MESSING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S CHILDREN AND JUST STICK TO TEACHING!" she bellowed.

Whimpering, Minako pulled her head from Rio's lap and hugged the girl tight, "There, there you scaredy cat you have nothing to worry about. Her bloodlust is strictly on Korosensei," she said taking it all in stride as Hiromi flew off her rocker and straight toward insanity.

"S-scary…she's completely lost it," said Sugaya stunned.

Shaking in pure fury she turned on Nagisa, "Nagisa! I thought you were being strangely defiant lately! Now I see it was because this Karasuma-zura homeroom teacher has brainwashed you to think about stupid things!" she bellowed at her son, then she turned to Korosensei, "Just you wait! I will open your eyes right away!" she roared before leaving, slamming the door loudly in her wake. With her on the move all of them rose up from their hiding place and opened the windows.

"…Korosensei," said Nagisa after a spell.

Korosensei meanwhile was already pulling himself free from the desk and changing his clothes, "…Well, I was too direct with my words unintentionally. But the most important thing is…that you yourself state your position clearly," he said firmly.

Looking down at his feet, Nagisa frowned, "…But, now I can't do anything on my own…maybe it's better if I just stay as my mother's new game," he said sounding so defeated. Wilting before everyone, he looked as miserable as a mother a week past nine months.

Gazing at him, Korosensei's tentacles went to work, "It's not like you can't do anything," he told him, pulling away once he was done. Korosensei had Nagisa's hairdo back, "As long as you have bloodlust, you can do anything. The first play-though of your life, begins in the class," he told him.

Watching everyone take a sigh of relief, Minako frowned, "It's not over…as an irrational woman she's not going to leave it at this! I know! I'm irrational!" she told Maehara and Isogai concerned.

"I can vouch for that," Itona said speaking up.

Laughing, Isogai smiled at Minako with a confidence expression, "As long as we stick together we'll be alright," he said very sure of himself.

"I still have a bad feeling," moaned Minako feeling a little sick to her stomach.

Feeling two arms sling over her shoulder and a chin rested on her head she soon heard Karma speak up, "Don't worry about it Minako, Nagisa and Korosensei will take care of this. Besides just like you had to face your dad on your own, he has to face his mother and if he wants our help we're a call away," he told her reassuringly.

Sighing, she pouted but heeded his words because he was of course right but she would still worry of course because that was who she was…Minako, a worrywart. Pulling away he leaded her away to the class while everyone headed back in, "By the way we're going fishing after class, I would like to get some fat wallets and your good jail bait not to mention gang bait," he said casually.

Yawning as they walked Minako nodded, "Fine but you have to get me Taiyaki in exchange, sweet potato and chocolate!" she demand.

"Consider it a date, Cinderella," said Karma happily.

Frowning at the duo from behind Sugino grabbed Karma's shoulder, "Please don't tell me that is what you two usually do on dates?" he asked.

"It's not always fishing, sometimes I play 'Where's Minako' with Izaya," joked Karma smirking.

"Unbelievable," said Sugino.

* * *

Sitting next to Karma, Minako chomped down on the side of her fish her mouth getting flooded with the taste of sweet potato. Beaming, she savored the taste while Karma took one of the fish-shaped sweets and chowed down, "You certainly like these things," he said taking a large bite. His was filled with creamy chocolate, "Any reason you like this?" he asked curious.

Looking over she smiled at him, "Well, you did tell me you liked me when I had one of these! It's special now! Plus mama use to make them all the time! It was the first sweet she was able to make without messing it up so she made it lots. Before I knew it I was addicted to them, I would have these for breakfast in lee of pancakes!" she told him happily.

"Your mom made western breakfasts?" he asked.

"Mama was British, she on occasion made a normal Japanese breakfast but mostly when dad ask for it, the rest of the time it was chocolate chip pancakes covered in whip cream and syrup. Although on occasion she would make oatcakes with fresh fruits inside. Usually with a side of eggs pouched or scrambled with French toast, orange juice, tea, and bacon!" she said

"How were you not fat as a kid!" he snorted.

Smiling, Minako gave him a teasing look, "Well…you burn a lot of calories when the boy you stalk likes to run around town doing god knows what," she said amused, "Plus I was a very active child…I was always running around. Whenever my dad wasn't around though, when he was home I wasn't allowed to do much he was always afraid to let me do anything that would get my heart pumping," she told him with a frowned.

Leaning back on the bench, Karma gaze at her, "I'm guessing you're the only one in your family with medical issues?" he asked.

Sighing Minako shook her head, "My heart thing is genetic…I got it from my papa's side of the family. My grandpapa's father had my heart and blood problem and I actually had an uncle who had the same problem…only when he was born it wasn't as bad. It started out where mine is now so no one caught it, one day while he and my dad were playing he had an attack and he died. That's another reason why my dad was the way he was. He never got over seeing his little brother dying, he was helpless when it happen and he didn't want to face that with his own child. Gran-Gran told me all about that after everything that went down. She wanted me to forgive papa, which I already did. I know he did everything he did out of love so I could never hate him," she told him.

"Does this mean when you finally have kids they'll get your heart condition?" he asked curious.

Crossing her arms, Minako shrugged, "Yes, but also no. My children will have the potential of inheriting it, my doctor explain that when I finally became able to reproduce. When he found out about it he asked me if I wanted children and I told him in the far future yes. So he told me things I would have to worry about…he wanted me to know so I would have a long time to think about it," she confessed to him.

"Your doctor treated you like an adult at…well whatever age you were when that happened," he said surprised.

"He always thought I was a bright child, plus he believed in being honest with his patients no matter what age they are. That is why mama made him my cardiologist despite papa's protest. Then because he saved my life multiple times when I had bad attacks papa kept him despite not liking how honest he was with me even when I was a teeny tiny tot," she said amused.

Smiling Karma nodded before grabbing her arm lifting up her wrist to show the bracelet, "So what's this? I get it's a heart monitor but why are you wearing it, is the doctor worried about your heart because of that time you spent with you know who?" he asked looking concerned.

Gazing at Karma surprised, Minako smiled, "Is that why you didn't try to make it go off like the others today? I thought it was because maybe you were worried about Nagisa-kun," she told him amused.

Nodding he let her put her arm back down, "I like teasing you but I don't want to be responsible for your health getting worse. As for Nagisa…I am worried but Korosensei still hasn't let us down so I'm not as worried. He after all helped you get home safe, he brought Itona back from the brink of death, and even when he's useless he'll find a way to help us…he's earned our unwavering support so I intend to give it to him," he said.

Smiling at him, Minako sighed and showed the bracelet, "Well then about this…Izaya is having me wear this because one of his punishments for me sneaking out and ensuring my kidnapping didn't pan out. Because of stupid reporters he's turned to this, my doctor has wanted me to wear one to help him get a better picture of my heart but he always refused to let him do it. He let it happen now though, because I'm my own worse punishment…after all I get flustered real easily when I'm around you," she said her heart monitor sounding off just to prove that.

Sighing she shook her head, "I hate my reactions," she said.

Smirking Karma pulled Minako close to him, "I love your reactions to me!" he said gleefully pulling her into a kiss, "Let's see if we can really set that thing off!" he teased. It was in the middle of this fun Minako suddenly felt a chill go down her spine, pulling away from Karma she frowned, "What's up?" asked Karma curious.

Frowning she looked around and shrugged, "I don't know I feel like someone is taking part of my identity…it better not be the fire part!" she said annoyed.

Sighing Karma shook his head, "We seriously need to get Korosensei to build you that damn bonfire already," he said getting up holding out a hand for her.

Taking his hand Minako surged up, "That's what I keep saying! I mean what does a girl have to do to get her promised bonfire, I got kidnapped and still nothing…do I need to almost die before I get it!" she cried enthusiastically feeling very happy he was agreeing with her.

Sighing, Karma looked back with a stern look, "Do not run into traffic to get that damn fire…I'll commit arson for you if you promise not to run into moving traffic," he said.

"Aw, you're the best!" said Minako happily.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror Minako gazed at her reflection and pondered if she was underdressed or was she thinking too hard. For today's date with Asano she chose to wear a dark blue sweater dress, it had long sleeves with a wide collar that fell off her shoulders. Under it a black tank top with black leggys then she would wear boots that reached just under her knees in the same color of her dress. They were going to a movie but this would be their first, real, date.

Heading down the stairs she found Izaya laying on the couch looking in some magazine with weapons showing on it, "How do you feel about brass knuckles for a Christmas present?" he questioned her.

Pausing on the last step she shook her head, "That would be better for Karma-kun and Doggie, I wouldn't mind a rocket-propelled grenade launcher though!" she said happily.

Snorting, Izaya sat up and tossed the magazine on the class table, "I'll buy you one after I get one, where you heading?" he asked.

"Movies…with Gakushū," she told him.

Frowning, Izaya groaned and flopped back down on the couch, "You're dating a boy! I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this till high school! You promised me college!" he said annoyed, he was supposed to still have some time before he had to deal with evil boy and his sister. "It's bad enough I had to worry about this with Makoto in middle school," he grumbled.

Heading over Minako sat down on the table, "Technically I told you I didn't plan on confessing to Karma till high school. Papa is the one who sped everything up by telling me about Gakushū and no doubt the chairman is at fault for me and Gakushū getting to this point…he was always forcing us together and Gakushū is compatible to me. It was inevitable…I bet he wasn't counting on this love triangle though, then again he is him so maybe he was counting on it. Anyway, sorry but I do date and with two boys," she told him apologetically reaching over to lift his arm up.

Sighing he gazed at her with a frowned, "I suppose it's better than Makoto who dated a boy for every day of the week, teh who am I kidding of the month is more like it. I had to run off so many damn boys it was a wonder the idiot hasn't gotten knocked up…I'm glad I don't have to worry about that with you. You're more serious than her but I still don't like it. What the hell am I going to do if I ever get a daughter?" he grumbled under his breath.

Gazing at her brother curious Minako climbed over the couch and forced him over to lay down next to him, "Do you plan on getting married some day?" she asked him curious.

Frowning he gazed at the ceiling, "Maybe, it's not exactly on my to do list? Why do you ask?" he questioned her.

Shrugging, Minako frowned, "I was just wondering if I took away your drive to date? I know I was a handful growing up," she mumbled.

Snorting at that Izaya grabbed a remote and pressed something on it and at once blinds began to fall darkening the room considerably as the lights came on, "I wouldn't call you a handful. You always did your homework, you didn't skip school, and you took care of the house not to mention cooked. You even learned first aid to help me when I got hurt, I would say me and Makoto were the handfuls. You were fairly agreeable," he said amused, "So you didn't get rid of my drive to date…I just haven't found anything that wows me," he said.

"What about Nemu? She really likes you, she always asks me about you," she told him.

Tucking his arms behind his head, he frowned, "Nemu is a nice girl, but I've dated her and if I had to describe it I would say that's probably how a rock star feels dating a fan girl…it's flattering at first but she never got over her fangirling," he told her.

Nodding, Minako looked over at the clock and found the time for Asano to arrive was ticking closer and closer she needed to ask him before Asano arrived. Peering over to him she frowned, "…I don't suppose you be willing to take this off?" she asked showing her bracelet disguised heart monitor.

Jumping up with a smirk in place Izaya shook his head, "Nope! You're wearing it till your allowed to come back or I deem your punishment over!" he said patting her head roughly.

Sitting up Minako grabbed her brother's shirt and shook him, "Izaya! Come on be a pal! I'm Minako from the first Sailor Moon, so this thing is going to be going off if I look at a boy I like! Do you really want to give a boy power over your sister?" she asked him.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya sat up and got off the couch, "Sorry but a punishment is a punishment, but you should know there is at least a mute button but it only last a minute," he told her with a smirk in place, "So your gonna have to push that button over and over," he told her patting her cheek.

Watching him head off upstairs to his room Minako scowled, "Have I ever told you I hate you!" she yelled after him.

"Love you too baby sister," he said disappearing.

The moment he disappeared there was a knock on the door, giving the bracelet a look she grimaced and climbed over the couch. She was just going to have to keep her finger on the damn button or somehow incapacitate Gakushū…if that was possible. Damn her girlish heart! Opening the door, Minako found Gakushū had followed her example of dressing casual. He wore a black long sleeve sweater with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes.

At once her heart monitor beeped, sighing she stepped back to let him in, "I think you look nice too," said Gakushū with big smirk. One that she couldn't help but say reminded her of his father, although it was considerably less evil and much more endearing.

"Bite me and what did Ren tell you," she asked closing the door.

"He told me that Izaya was all about creative punishments…I have to say your brother is even more creative than the chairman," he said amused.

Smiling at that, Minako looked at him amused, "So what he actually sticks to boring old grounding when you do something wrong? Where's the fun in that?" she asked him amused.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, "Unlike you I don't give my father a reason to ground me I just disappoint him in my never ending battles with Class E," he said.

Eyeing him, Minako gazed down at her hands, "What I've learned is it's not about winning or losing but rather what you gain from the battle," she said. She lost big time against G.O.D but in doing so she learned about her mother and sister giving her closure at long last. She lost against her battle with the chairman but learned to try patience's and finally realized her true feelings for the man.

He was evil…but he was a good evil.

It wasn't just that though because of everything that happen between the two of them she finally showed her father her true talent and value as his heir. Showed him that she was worth something without a super fiancé like Gakushū.

Hearing Gakushū give a chuckle, she looked over and smiled, "What don't think I'm right?" she asked.

Shaking his head he smiled at her, "Actually I think you're completely right…if I've learned anything while battling Class E it is exactly what you said. You learn from your losses more than you do from winning, so in the end who wins or lose doesn't matter…as long as you learn. You think he would be on board with learning…but he's obsessed with winning," he said.

"How did you turn out so well rounded!" teased Minako.

"Because I'm more than my father's son…I'm mother's as well," he said.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Your mom does seem like a nice lady. Still would like to know how your dad hoodwinked her into marriage because she's nice and actually seems like a loving individual…so how did that hook up with your dad," she told him.

"He wasn't always like he is now…he wasn't so devoted to his ideas I remember he used to smile easily," he told her.

Watching him closely, Minako frowned, "…Do you know what happened to him? I mean in that video he seemed not as evil. Cocky but I think that's something that runs in your family…plus he told me he used to get together with my mama. She would bring me and Usagi and he would bring you, your mom thought you two needed to bond…I've always been pretty intuitive. I can of course get things wrong but he said I actually use to take candy from him. When I was little if I didn't like someone I would grab Usagi and run," she said quietly. Feeling something hit her, she frowned, could that be why G.O.D killed Usagi when she was away.

He never really said why he did that, she doubted he did it as a kindness…back then he was still a total noob so could he had done that so she wouldn't read him. Snapping out of it when Asano snapped his fingers in front of her, she frowned, "Where do go when you blank out?" he asked.

Frowning, she shook her head, "Don't worry about it…I just remember something from when I was young," she said slipping into her boots.

Opening the door Asano waited for her before closing it behind them, "So the chairman told you about the past? We actually knew each other?" he asked.

Smiling, Minako looked over, "We just had little pow-wows when my mama and your dad got together, nothing more than a little get together. Also he just told me because my mom left me a message and he had to explain things it was something she wanted to tell me and she trusted him to deliver the message. Before you ask though, I can't tell you. Its part of mama's secret," she told him.

Frowning he looked over at her, "Got it…so am I ever going to be allowed to be let in on that secret?" he asked her carefully.

Shrugging her shoulders Minako turned to him, "I don't know, maybe…its kind of a big secret to be totally honest. The kind that stays in the family…if we got married like our parents want us to then yeah I would totally tell you," she said.

"Yeah I don't want to have to marry you just for a secret…so why does Ren get to be let in on the secret but I don't?" he asked punching down for the elevator.

"Because Ren is family, marriage or not," she told him.

"How? He's not related to you by blood and I doubt he marry your sister Makoto. He seems pretty stuck on Usagi…still don't see how he's supposed to be in love with a girl he knew for only a couple of years at most. How does that even make sense? Plus he's dated like a million and one girls yet I never knew he had this so call great love of his life. If he was so in love why does he date more girls than should be even considered?" he said annoyed.

Looking over she rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator with Asano, "Okay first, blood doesn't make family it makes flesh and bone beings that share your genetic makeup. Family comes from bonds you create. That's my belief…as for Ren and Usagi, you wouldn't understand. You've never been in love before," she said.

Frowning he looked at her annoyed, "Oh and you understand that love…wait you're not love with Akabane are you?" he asked quickly, feeling a small stab of panic.

Rolling her eyes, Minako looked over, "I'm not foolish enough to think I understand love at the ripe old age of fourteen. Besides, if I was in love with him I probably wouldn't like you. Don't you think?" she asked him annoyed.

Feeling relief bloom inside his chest Gakushū let out a small sigh of relief, thank goodness she didn't love Akabane plus he learned he had a chance. Looking over to Minako he couldn't help but wonder why she believed Ren and Usagi were in love if she didn't understand it, "…Explain why Ren and Usagi were in love at what age five…but you can't understand love at age fourteen?" he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Minako sighed, "They're soulmates; you can scoff but that kind of love is written about in the books because it appears in real life. Just like stereotypes derive from a place of truth, fiction and myths do as well. Most of it gets glamorized and what not but it comes from a real place. As for his serial dating, he's trying to mend his broken heart. Ren has always been a poetic man at heart so he truly believes he has more than one soulmate. Whether that is true or not is up to debate but he's open to it so I say power too him…I hope he can move on," she told him.

"So he serial dates to move on," he asked.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "I moped and turned to quiet misery while he serial dates and turns to quiet misery," she told him.

"…Why won't he come forward?" he asked.

"He's talked to you about Usagi hasn't he?" she asked.

Turning to her, Asano paused when the doors opened stepping out they crossed the lobby and he didn't speak up till they were outside, "What about Usagi?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako frowned as she walked side by side with Asano. It felt a little weird to be evaluating Ren and his friendship with Asano on their date but at least he wasn't doing anything to make her heart monitor to go off. Still it was for Ren's benefit to talk to his best friend, she got through her demons now it was time to let Asano help Ren. She was sure by the time she could talk Ren would be ready for her news, "If he talked about Usagi with you, no matter how vague or small that means something. Like me he didn't feel comfortable talking about her with anyone…he even had trouble with me. I know for the longest time it was because he hated me, which I didn't blame him for. I hated myself too but I'm past that now and so is he," she said.

"Who's to say he's not completely past all of it," questioned Asano.

"What did Ren do October twenty-six?" she asked him.

Frowning Asano thought back to that, that was been one of the days Minako was gone so he didn't really remember those days much but that one stood out for some reason, "…Ren wasn't at school that day," he muttered looking over puzzled. He showed up the next day and told them he had a twenty-four hour bug. "He said he was sick," he muttered.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "That's the day Usagi was killed and that was a day the two of us always got together and visited the playground my twin was killed at. If you check attendance you'll see he's always absent that day…my absents are much more inconsistent but that's to be expected. My body hates me," she said rolling her eyes.

Crossing his arms, Gakushū frowned, "You think you know a guy," he said.

"You know him better than most. I mean I've been around him a lot and aside from Usagi, you and your friends are the only people I've seen get truly close with him. After he found himself, he always kept people at a certain distance but when I watched him back in the main school. I could see him growing closer and closer to you along with the others," she told him

Looking at her surprised, Asano sunk into a meditate thought process all the while leading Minako to the theater. By the time they arrived he found himself closer to Ren, it seemed he truly was his best friend out of everyone. Ren trusted him enough to talk about Usagi and he trusted Ren enough to actually confess to him he had feelings for a girl.

Minako was right, bonds were stronger than blood.

Gazing at the theater, Gakushū peered over to Minako before feeling a smirk touch him, "I don't suppose that has a mute button because if you decide you're frisky I rather not disturb others," he said glancing down at her heart monitor. It was fun to tease Kunugigoka's Princess!

Looking over with sly look, Minako smiled coyly at him before holding out her hand. Glancing down he raised an eyebrow, "Ticket's please," she told him.

Pulling them out of his pocket he passed them over, "What don't trust me to keep an eye on them?" he asked her curious.

Gazing at the tickets, she sighed before looking up at him with a smile, "Yeah, no, see I'm about to give you a big time shock and I rather not have to root through your pockets and make people think I'm mugging you. It has to be done though. A little bit because I don't want this to go off and you totally have the power to make my heart go pitter patter but before you smirk, Karma has that same power," she said holding up her arm to show her monitor. Not losing his smirk, Asano waited for her to drop her next little bit, "Then another little bit because I kind of want to show off and be the dominate one for once," she said with overly cheerful smile in place.

Going to ask her what she meant Asano jumped when Minako grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him into a kiss but before he gloatingly enjoy it his eyes widen when the kissed turned new. He got covered in goosebumps, he felt his bones turn to jelly, and he just didn't care anymore. Asano was introduced to a new level of kissing and he liked it. He didn't even care that Minako probably picked up these skills by smooching Akabane because right now this kiss was awesome!

Pulling away, Minako gave him her prettiest smile while he only stared at her feeling bliss, "To make up for rendering you useless throughout the movie I'll go out for ice cream with you afterwards!" she told him giving him a small peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the theater.

Meanwhile from up above, a certain octopus teacher snickered as he watched the love birds head in for the old timey double feature movie! Pulling out his ever expanding notebook he skipped down to his chapter for Minako, while she had two boys her chapter was nowhere near Maehara's. Then again, he didn't think anyone could get to his thickness, "Well let's see here! Minako-chan's kissing has certainly gotten some skill although nowhere nears Maehara's, Karma's, Rio's, Isogai's, or even Megu's. Bitch-sensei will be proud to hear! She was worried Minako-chan was a prude who had fairytale views on love. Along with that her relationship with the little Asano-kun seems to have improved as much as it had with the big one. Her relationship with Karma-kun has also improved which leads me to believe she will indeed settle all of this in high school," he said amused.

Sighing he stood up tall, it was too bad he wouldn't get to see that.

Tucking away everything he gazed up at the sky and felt the cool wind blow through his robes, there was no use in thinking about what he couldn't change. In the end what would happen would happen and all he could do was keep his promise. Not to mention make lots of great memories with all his adorable cute students, speaking of which he needed to do some research for the upcoming festival!

"Well then, it's time to catch Chiba-kun and Rinka-chan's yet another attempt at a date while swinging in on Maehara's forced group date with a reluctant Isogai-kun, Sugaya-kun, and Kimura-kun with some I hope are lovely girls! While squeezing in research for my next class and look into what all world's government's plan on doing with Minako-chan's threats not to mention see what they plan on doing to me, along with research for the festival all while quietly being envious of Maehara! Group dates really do look like fun! Sensei wished he could go on one!" he said cheerfully before zipping off.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, pretty please. **


	52. Fifty-Two

**Hello everyone sorry this chapter is a little short but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. Anyway a special thanks to Guest and marvelalala for reviewing last chapter.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, just Minako and her family.**

* * *

The time of the festival was upon them at long last. With a guarantee that the chairman wouldn't interfere Minako felt rather at ease with everything, she didn't know what they would do. But at least they didn't have to worry about the chairman interfering. It would just be Asano and if it was just him then he wouldn't cheat or anything. He would just use his full capability but fairly of course, he may have not been fair at the athletic festival but she was certain he would be fair this fight.

Standing at the bottom of the mount, Minako gazed down at the two letters of confession she held in hand. Unfortunately, despite her attempt to kill her popularity at the school she seemed to have increased it. Sighing she walked back to Rio and Karma who stood waiting for her, "Poor little Cinderella, beloved no matter what kingdom she belongs to," teased Karma.

Rolling her eyes, Minako frowned, "I really thought going against the chairman would have killed me finally but if anything I've increased my popularity. How did that happen? I attacked Class A, busted down their door before revealing to the school I'm engaged unwillingly. Then I go get kidnapped and when I finally come back I set not only the pool on fire but the lawn all so I could come back to E…tell me how does this make any sense?" she asked pocketing the letters for a later read.

She made sure to always read and reply. After all they took the time to confess then she could take the time to consider their feelings and reply…she wouldn't create evil. Manga and anime always showed by being unnecessarily cruel you create evil! Still her popularity should have taken a dive and she really doubted the chairman had anything to do with this, "Why do they still like me? I would have thought with my pretty decent stab at evil queen I would have finally lost my so-called appeal…I was looking forward to it," she said.

Snorting, Rio slung an arm around her shoulder, "Sorry Minako, people like you. It's your curse," she joked. Once done she straighten back up and sighed, "If I took a guess I would say either you're that pretty or they find the fact that you stood up to the chairman intriguing. Then my last guess would be you actually have a likable trait inside of you like Megu and Isogai," she said.

"…What exactly is likeable? I always thought my real self wouldn't be popular," she said confused.

"Guess you were wrong," said Rio shrugging.

Walking between Karma and Rio, Minako pushed away her thoughts on her strange popularity and thought of all the construction as they headed up the mount. Apparently she wasn't alone in her thoughts either, "Wonder what the octopus will have us do?" said Karma yawning.

Grinning, Rio gazed upward with a gleam in her eye, "Well considering the way up and with the mountain woods on our side, maybe we should do a haunted house!" she said looking to Karma.

Smirking Karma nodded, "That might be fun, especially when we trick them up the mountain and scare them so bad they wet themselves. What do you say scare queen?" he questioned.

Sighing, Minako smiled and looked between the two of them, "I would love that but unfortunately the chairman banned any class that has me in it to do a haunted house…" she said trailing off.

Looking at her surprised Rio frowned as she pondered this, she knew nothing about this. Crossing her arms both she and the devil red head stared Minako down who just tucked her arms behind her back, "Why would the chairman banned you from making haunted houses?" she questioned.

"Especially considering the scare queen is only known as a scare queen in Class E," said Karma.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "You remember that first year we were all here and there was six ambulances called through the festival?" she asked twiddling her fingers. Getting yes from both she gave a nervous chuckle before pointing her finger to herself, "Um that would have been because of me," she said quietly as they walked up the path.

"What?! How did you do that!" cried Rio looking impressed.

Before she could answer Minako jumped when wind hit all three of their backs and Korosensei joined them, "Yes, do tell! Sensei would like to know why he has to throw out his haunted house ideas! He came up with some really good ones he thought Minako-chan might like!" he said showing all three of them his ideas for a haunted forest.

"That would have been fun," said Minako envious.

"So why won't the chairman let you play in a haunted house?" asked Rio.

Sighing, Minako looked down awkwardly, "I may have given six people minor heart attacks by complete accident," she muttered.

At that Karma laughed while Rio snorted, Korosensei's reacted much different as he seemed much more alarmed by that news than the others. Zipping in front of her he looked at her with an amazed look of bewilderment, "What in the world! Minako-chan! Why were you sending people to the hospital!" he cried crossing his tentacles waiting for her answer.

Slumping over, Minako frowned, "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear," she said in a small voice. Sighing as the memories came back she told them what happened, "You see my class my first year here decided they wanted to hold an inner competition rather than compete with the rest of the school. Our class representative figured we wouldn't stand a chance seeing how we were first years. So we had a different kind of competition we would set up the room, make teams, and whoever was picked the most would be the class winner. My team told stories with sound effects, I was picked to tell the stories because of my accent," she said.

"I supposed the British accent can add some fright to storytelling," said Rio amused.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "Well you know me…I like my horror. I told the stories and timed everything even acted like I was possessed once in a while. Apparently I was scary enough to send some of the older people with heart problems themselves to think they were in trouble. No one was in any real danger but I scare some people real good…" she said.

Nodding now understanding the man's decision, Korosensei turned away, "So the chairman banned you from haunted houses so you wouldn't cause any heart attacks. Makes sense, if he had you put up a sign to warn people they would no doubt ignore it and put themselves at risk," he said.

"Pretty much, but I do so miss it," sighed Minako wishfully.

Grinning widely at the trio Korosensei peered back poked each of their foreheads, "Sensei will make sure we all enjoy our cultural festival, horror or not!" he said zipping off once more.

"Think we're going to get roped into another fight?" asked Rio curious.

Touching her forehead she peered up at the sky watching the clouds, "I know A will be fighting, Gakushū has kind of hinted to it. So has Ren, he's been annoying me all week. So much so I almost broke my vow to Karasuma-sensei. I would have liked nothing more than to set a trap to dangle Ren a foot off the floor. So I think they defiantly want a rematch," she told them both.

"If we fight we'll have to have a good hook to bring people up here," said Karma blandly. For location they sort of had a disadvantage. They needed to find an angle to make their location a part of the reason people wanted to come and see them. "I doubt theirs enough nature enthusiast out there," he said sighing.

Nodding in agreement Minako crossed her arms as she thought it over. She knew how to work a business, she had been studying papa and the market trends her entire life, "We should probably have an original idea. Like if we do a café, make an original dish only we have. If it's something new, intriguing, and unique people would take the hike without much complaint," she reasoned.

Looking over, Rio grinned, "You two cook, any ideas?" she asked.

Peering at each other, Minako frowned, "I mostly follow the recipe and maybe give small tweaks, what about you?" she asked Karma.

"Same, I don't actually go outside of the cookbook much," he muttered.

"Maybe Muramatsu or Hara would have an idea, Hara helped me with those cookies and showed me a new recipe she created that was really good!" she said.

Smirking, Rio looked over with an evil looked, "I just thought of a hook to us to use to help bring in customers!" she said with an evil expression in place.

Gazing at her friend's evil expression Minako slide over to Karma and hide behind him, "She's gonna make me do something embarrassing…I can feel it!" she whispered fearfully.

Smiling Karma reached behind and patted her head, "There, there," he said amused.

* * *

She, Rio, and Karma weren't the only ones thinking about the festival. It seemed it was a common subject and apparently some had even heard the main school discussing them and A. Even if they made no comment about a fight everyone was waiting for one. Minako wondered if the chairman somehow leaked it out or if people overheard her declaration to him or something.

She hadn't out right said they would fight but she figured they would and she wasn't alone apparently.

Tuning back in she listened as Mimura finished up his story, "…So that's what's happening. The people in the main building are really excited about whether or not Class E will do something even though they have no chance of winning," he told him, looking rather worried.

Meanwhile in his usual sprit Korosensei just stood relaxed snacking on dango, turning around he had sticks in his teeth and two even sticking out of his nostrils…or his eyes, but probably his nostrils, "We will win!" he cried victoriously.

"That's not a cool way to turn around!" yelled everyone.

Plucking out his dango he beamed at them all, "As of right now. You have grown so much that you can face Class A as real rivals," he said gazing out at them all, "This confrontation, will be one of your achievements outside of assassination and study," he told them all proudly.

"Achievements?" questioned Nagisa.

Nodding, Korosensei began to explain to them all, "Yes, if you have done the right things up until now…you will definitely be able to have a chance at victory," he said very sure of himself.

Grimacing Yoshida voiced everyone's opinion, "…tell us how to win," he told Korosensei.

Holing up some of her loose change, Hazama basically gave them a summary of how much they were boned, "The items on the shop's menu cannot cost more than three hundred yen whereas special items can cost up to six hundred yen. Who in the world would hike along a kilometer long mountain road…just to eat a meal made of cheap ingredients that cost less than three hundred yen?" she asked.

Frowning Minako sat at her desk resting her chin on her hand, "Well when you put it that way," she said sarcastically.

Sighing Sugino spoke up himself, if Hazama narration of their situation was a cake then Sugino's info was the icing on that cake of bad news, "On top of that, I heard that Asano went and got himself a sponsor, some company that specializes in food. They'll take care of the food and he can use his class's money for entertainment and word is he knows idols," he told them all.

At that Hazama turned to Minako, "Well your supposed to be an heiress and you stole daddy's business tell me can you counter your fiancé?" she asked with a smirk.

Smiling at her, Minako nodded, "I could get us a sponsor, two actually my papa which would be a given and then I know of a company that would probably be interested. As for idols I could get us a number of them by promising to write them some songs in return, but do you really want to play copycat with Gakushū?" she asked.

"No," many muttered.

Smiling Korosensei took center of attention, "Asano-kun has the right idea and Minako is right about us needing originality. You need to have some kind of specialty. So that customers will come if you produce something that greatly exceeds the values of your cheap budget," he said.

"How do you expect us to do that, to get the extra good stuff you have to pay extra," said Minako.

Restaurants all around the world fought for the best and they had to pay a pretty penny for it too, they didn't exactly have enough to do that. They were a school festival not a restaurant. Smiling Korosensei produce a couple of acorns, "True but we have a certain charm that the main school doesn't, we can get that charm from something like this!" he said excited.

"…an acorn?" question Isogai confused.

Juggling the tiny things, Korosensei nodded, "Thousands of these little things fall in these mountains. There are several kinds of them, but…the Japanese stone oaks is the most suitable for what we're going to do with them because their fruit is big and it has few impurities. Please go pick all the fruits you are able to find. Considering your mobility you should be able to gather more than enough of them from around the mountain in less than an hour," he said.

With that said they all headed out in groups traveling the mountain side in look for the little acorns that they needed. Spreading out they used Ritsu as a means of locating and marking the areas with the trees they were after. Minako spent her time going back and forth between finding acorns with everyone and freeing people form her overlooked and forgotten traps.

By the time everyone had gathered up all the acorns they had enough to fill several large trash bags, "That's a lot of acorns," said Okajima counting the bags.

Nodding in agreement, Isogai turned to Korosensei, "So what's next?" he asked him curious.

Smiling Korosensei set them all up into teams, the first team was give the task of pouring bags of acorns into buckets of water. A majority sunk to the bottom but the ones who floated to the top were tossed out. From there they went to the next team who smashed opened the little acorns till only the interior was left. From there the interior was brought to Rinka who blended them before pouring them into clothe sacks which they left in their pool for a week. After that they put it out into the sun for three days to dry till finally they grinded it up into a fine power.

"I've never used acorn powder," mutter Minako watching Maehara grind it all up fine.

Explaining to them all Korosensei beamed, "We'll be using it instead of wheat flour to save on money. Not only that we shall use this to attract our customers using this flour we will make a special ramen that will intrigue!" he said turning to their local ramen chef.

Frowning, Muramatsu looked startled, "Did you say…ramen?" he questioned.

"You are the son of a ramen shop owner, you think you can do it?" asked Minako with a smiled.

Looking between her and Korosensei he scowled but reached out to get a dab of flour on his finger to taste test it, "That's not gonna be easy," he told them with a grimace. Frowning he got a look of concentration as he told them his thoughts, "The taste and smell are interesting but it lacks gluten. We need a large quantity of eggs so we can knead this flour and make a smooth dough…at the end we at least need to buy that ingredient," he muttered.

Frowning, Minako peered over to him, "I could get a good price on eggs. My grandpapa has a lot of chickens so he sells his excess eggs at local farmer markets. He probably be willing to give us a good discount!" she offered, he was always willing to share his surplus of ingredients.

Nodding Korosensei leaded them away, "That would be great, but we have these too!" he said pulling on a vine that had little berry like fruits growing on it. "This plant, the peculiarity of this plant are these small potato like fruits called mukago. And if you carefully dig at the base of these roots…" he said pulling out a spade.

Digging around it wasn't long before he pulled out a long yam, "Wow! This is a yam!" exclaimed Sugino surprised.

Nodding Korosensei watched Sugino in amusement as he looked over the yam, "Its name is the jinenjyo or dioscorea japonica, naturally grown ones of these can price up to several thousands of yen in stores," he told them. Then when he took it back and grated it up before showing it to Muramatsu, "If you grate these yams, it's smell and connected properties are on a totally different level to the ones you can buy and we can use it to make a good dough. We can use the eggs Minako-chan can get us for other things," he said.

Turning to everyone he pulled out tools for everyone and gave people spades, shovels, along with a pick-axes, "The yams should be growing everywhere on this mountain, let's search for this plant by using the keen eyes we've develop for assassination!" he told him happily.

The next hour they all scoured the mountain digging up the yams, gathering up the yams her team grabbed Minako looked over and frowned when she found Karma picking mushrooms. He had his devil smile in place and judging from that expression he was up to no good. He was no doubt hoping he had some poisonous mushrooms, "I hope you're not planning on poisoning our customers. Don't do the chairman's job for him," she said walking over to the red-head.

Smirking he looked back at her joyfully, "Me, poison our customers, never! I have better plans!" he said gleefully.

Sighing Minako looked at the red heads back, "I'm going to go ahead and head back with these," she told him reaching down to pick up the small pile they gathered.

Nodding he smiled, "I'll rejoin you once I got all the mushrooms," he said picking a couple more, Minako didn't have the heart to tell him that most of them were edible. Or at least they looked it, she often used mushrooms that looked just like those when she cooked but then again. Fungi was rather tricky with appearance. Some edible grew with inedible to protect itself.

Shaking her head she left without another word headed back up getting joined by a very happy Isogai and weary Megu. Apparently Isogai now wanted to be a yam digger for a living! Placing everything in the growing pile of ingredients Korosensei surveyed everything with a growing smile, "This is very good! Using this method, we have basically obtained the ingredients for the noodles for free. With the remaining money, we can buy good stuff at the supermarket!" he said.

Looking at the pile Minako peered over to Korosensei, "To cut down some more on cost I can bring some stuff my grandfather has sent from his personal garden. He always sends us what he and Gran-Gran can't eat and it's always fresh and good," she offered. He had a good crop this year and she didn't want what he sent to spoil, because he sent a lot this year.

"That will be very helpful!" said Korosensei pleased.

Gazing at the ingredients they had so far Muramatsu's grin grew, "I see, it would be better to make spiced noodles for the ramen. The fragrance of the wild ingredients is more compatible with a dense soup. There aren't many kinds of spiced noodles on the market, so it's quite profitable," he said imagining the ramen he would make for their shop. Before he could get lost in thought though he pulled back and turned to Korosensei, "What about the tools for making it?" he asked.

Rolling up her sleeves Hara smiled, "And isn't it a little sad to just make a menu with just ramen?" she asked aloud.

Nodding in agreement Minako peered to Korosensei "We should have more than one delicacy on the menu. Even if ramen made from acorns is alluring we'll do better with lots of choices," she said.

"Everyone else is working on that as we speak," said Korosensei looking toward others who were coming back with other delicacies they could use for their shop.

Terasaka and Takebayashi brought back prawns, minnows, char, and salmons with a fishing poles in hand, "Lots of fish live in that pool so I thought why not," he said dropping what he had gathered.

Smiling Hinano began to name out what they had, "Salmons, char, minnow-,ah, prawns are delicious too~" she said happily.

Pushing up his glasses Takebayashi frowned, "Even if we don't catch a lot of them, the quality should be perfect for the side menu. They're really cheap so we can use that to bring in customers," he said.

Once he was done Kimura and Yada stepped out of the wood with a basket full of fruit, "Korosensei, I think we picked enough fruit from the trees," he said lifting the basket up to show him.

Nodding Yada picked up a vine of berries, "Other than the chestnuts, persimmons, and walnuts, are these edible?" she questioned him.

Taking the vine from her he nodded, "The crimson glory vine, huh? It's like a sweet vinegar, so it's delicious. With the right amount of sugar, it can become a splendid juice. But, be careful of the yamahobou out there because it is poisonous," he told them explaining how to tell the difference. After that he moved on till he pulled out a new fruit, "This chocolate vine here has a fruit with a jelly inside of it that can be eaten with just a spoon and its skin can be fried with miso to make something appealing to adults," he said happily.

It was at that moment Karma stepped out of the forest and tossed over his mushrooms, "What do you think of those mushrooms, Korosensei? Let me take care of the poisonous mushrooms, I'll be in charge of throwing them away!" he said overly happily.

Looking at his friend wearily Nagisa gave a strained smile, "What are you going to use them for, Karma-kun?" he asked him.

Smiling, Minako looked over to Nagisa cheerfully, "Hey as long as he promises to use at least one of them to poison at least Seo who cares!" she told him amused.

"Don't encourage him," said Nagisa.

Holding up one in particular, Karma beamed, "This one's clearly poisonous…" he said happily.

Chuckling Korosensei shook his head, "You're dead wrong. Known in western countries as the "Emperor mushroom", the tamagotake is a rich delicacy when fried with butter. It's a rare ingredient that we're still unable to grow ourselves," he said wiping the smile off of Karma's face.

Frowning, Karma tossed the mushroom in the basket, "I see…so boring," he muttered.

Looking unbothered by his reaction, Korosensei placed the mushroom on top of his head with a matching back one making a circle and x appear under each of them, "But, it closely resembles the fly agaric, a species of poisonous mushroom so be really careful," he said before diving into the basket. The next couple of minutes he began to toss the mushrooms over his shoulder right into Karma's waiting arms, "Half of the mushrooms here are poisonous but…Karma-kun. Among them is a specimen of incredible value," he said pulling out an amatsutake.

Looking at the mushroom with interest, Korosensei spoke of its value, "If you bought this at a store and made a full course with it in…one serving of it would cost around three thousand yen. By the way, you can easily find them in this mountain recess. The fact that this place is so isolated is not a handicap, but an advantage. These ingredient are just like you, they're hidden away in these mountains so no one realizes their potential," he said amused.

Grinning, Terasaka tapped Muramatsu's chest with his fist, "So we're gonna attack the customers with a hidden weapon, huh? We'll, it is a store run by assassins after all. We'll sell these items to the customers with our usual bloodlust. Using the mountain's produce as our ingredients!" he said.

Stepping up Minako frowned, "We still got a lot of work ahead of us though, I mean we have to advertise it, create a menu, develop the ramen, find out what else to make and that's just the tip of the ice burg," she said, she didn't want to be a downer but they had some work ahead of them.

"You're forgetting the most important part Minako-chan!" said Rio grinning broadly.

"I am?" she questioned.

She thought she had everything covered. It was when Rio's eyes took on an evil gleam did Minako feel a shiver run down her spine. Wrapping her arm around Minako she chuckled evilly, "We need a big hook to draw in our customers and as jazzy as acorn noodles sound we need a little more bite!" she said with a board smile.

Looking at her suspicious, Minako narrowed her eyes, "And how exactly do you expect to get that hook?" she questioned not liking where this conversation was heading.

Gazing at the two, Okajima's eyes lit up as he caught on, "Oh I get it! Good thinking Rio! Minako is a perfect hook!" he said gleefully.

"What are you guys getting at?" scoffed Terasaka. He didn't see how the bitchy princess was a good enough hook to bring in customers. They should just rely on the noodles and just leave it at that, the allure of this ramen was sure to catch people's eyes.

Smirking Rio waved toward Minako, "We have the Princess of Kunugigoka Junior High School; she's famous within our school along with outside it! We should set up something to use that, like if you wrack up so much on your bill then you can take a picture of her in a costume of your choice!" she said with a broad grin in place.

Frowning Minako gazed at Rio wearily, "You're joking right?" she asked.

"Do I ever joke when it deals with torturing you?" she asked cheekily.

"You don't seriously think something like that would work do you!" she asked.

Smirking Karma slide up and joined in, "Cinderella's right, we need to spice it up! How about some merchandise featuring the princess as well! Like a calendar!" he said gleefully.

"Not that again!" yelled Minako.

Popping up Korosensei held up a little doll that looked like the one Minako made, "We can even throw in some Princess dollies for the children!" he cried excitedly.

"Don't get involved!" barked Minako.

Letting out a pervy chuckle, Okajima wiped away some drool from his chin, "I want a Queen figurine that you can strip down to her underwear!" he said gleefully.

"Megu-chan!" sobbed Minako turning to the ponytail gal.

Instead of helping though she found said girl smiling, "Well we won't do that, but if we keep the calendar tasteful I don't see the harm in it. We need all the help we can get to bring people up. Since you're fairly popular due to your western appearance we might as well use that to our advantage! It's only smart that we use what we got! In fact that gives me an idea, Yada would you like to be in charge of drawing customers in too. We can have you at the bottom putting those skills Bitch-sensei's taught you to good use with Bitch-sensei up top," she said jumping on board.

Feeling betrayal, Minako turned to Isogai who smiled at her, "I would help but I imagine that would be rather boring of me!" he said with a grin in place.

Pausing at that, Minako frowned, "You're much more vindictive than I thought," she said lost between upset and amused at this side of Isogai.

"Queen! Leave the photo shoot to me," said Okajima reaching his creepy level of perv.

Cringing away from his stare Minako back up into Maehara who chuckled evilly grasping her shoulders in a tight grip, "I'll choose the costumes! I've always wondered what you would like as the Goddess of Love! You could be a fitting Aphrodite!" he said gleefully.

Shaking her head, Minako glared, "No, I'm not doing it!" she yelled.

"Minako-chan!" said Korosensei sugary tone.

Turning to him Minako froze when she found what she loved most in his tentacles, a shiny new flame thrower that was beckoning to her. Grinning once he knew he captivated her, Korosensei chuckled, "Minako-chan, if you help us by dressing up in appropriate outfits, sensei will veto the dolls and calendar and even let you play with this for an hour!" he said swinging it back and forth making her follow it with her eyes.

Pausing Minako looked up at him, "Two hours, Izaya provides the costumes, the only person I dress up from Fairy Tail is Lucy and I get to be Sailor Venus the rest of the time!" she said.

Before he could agree through, Itona stepped up, "Three hours with that thing, Izaya provides the costumes, you still do the calendar, and when you dress up as Lucy from Fairy Tail you dress up in that Star Dress: Sagittarius at least once! I don't care about Sailor Venus the rest of the time," he said crossing his arms.

"Four hours with my lovely, Izaya provides the costumes, I'll do the calendar, when I dress as Lucy I'll do her Star Dress: Sagittarius twice with Sailor Venus the rest of the time. Along with all of that I also want to dress up as Cat Noir and Isogai has to be my Ladybug!" she said gleefully.

That earned her a reaction from the levelheaded boy, "What! Why do I have to be Ladybug! She's a girl and in case you haven't notice I'm a boy!" yelled Isogai.

Laughing Minako crossed her arms and leaned in close, "It's called gender bent cosplay and consider this revenge for being vindictive! Don't you know the cool-headed hero is never supposed to seek revenge no matter how much he wants too!" she said teasingly.

Sighing, Isogai shook his head, "I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass!" he said.

Stepping up Megu placed herself in the middle, "Alright, everything you said but you only get to play with the flame thrower for two and a half hours!" she said firmly.

"Deal," said Minako.

"Couldn't you have tried to get the Ladybug part taken out!" cried Isogai.

Smirking, Megu looked back with a mischievous expression, "Why would I do that! It'll be interesting to see in a full body red unitard with black polka dots!" she said giggling.

Gazing at the cool beauty in disbelief, Isogai scowled Minako slunk over to him, "Don't worry bug-a-boo! I'll protect you from the mocking!" she said amused.

"I hate you," said Isogai grimacing.

"Really because I think you're the cat's meow!" she said snickering.

"No cat puns!" he yelled.

"Now, now bug-a-boo, she's got to practice her lame puns somehow! That's a cornerstone of Cat Noir's character," said Maehara grinning.

"Pound it!" said Minako holding up her first for Maehara who in turn fist bumped her.

With that said and done, Minako quickly raced toward the flame thrower practically having convulsions when she finally touched the beauty, "Oh how long I've waited for this!" she cried. If it was possible she would make out with this beauty of a machine.

"…Would you like a moment alone queen?" asked Okajima amused.

His words fell on deaf ears.

Chuckling, Korosensei turned to everyone, "For your own safety sensei recommends you retreat inside and begin figuring out what else you should include in your menu. He shall stay here and make sure Minako doesn't hurt herself, anyone else, or most important doesn't start a forest fire that will consume all of Japan!" he said zipping after her when she ran off once strapped into the flame thrower.

Letting out maniacal laughter Minako grinned as pure joy filled her, "I'M NEVER TAKING THIS OFF!" she yelled ecstatic spinning around as she let loose a stream of roaring fire.

Watching her Korosensei's face went small as he paled, "…I may have made a terrible mistake," he whispered in horror.

* * *

She definitely needed to get her hands on a flamethrower. Those hours with that flamethrower were blissful and nothing in the world could replace that feeling of ecstasy. Not even eating mini peanut butter cups dipped in chocolate icing. Or kissing a boy. Not only that she was a freaking fire ninja with that magnificent piece of craftsmanship on her back she caught Korosensei on fire multiple times!

For the sake of the world she needed her very own flamethrower.

Since then though, Minako had spent her time doing the quick, reluctant photo shoot for the dumb calendar she was sure wouldn't sell. Along with helping Hara make sweets, their time was split between running off the octopus and cooking.

Now it was the day before and Minako was feeling energetic. She couldn't sit still because on Monday, tomorrow, the festival would begin so all day yesterday she looked through a list of approved outfits. Trying them on to make sure they fitted alright and throwing out some of the dangerous outfits that had been slipped in. Okajima kept trying to slip in a few dangerous pieces but Karma actually pulled those out and let her burn them, which she enjoyed immensely.

As of now though she would become a maid, Cinderella, a bride, Lucy from Fairy Tail, Sailor Venus, Aphrodite, a witch, a vampire, a female Cat Noir, and a last but not least a fairy.

Korosensei would help with costume changes and a customer had to rack up a certain amount on his bill before he could choose out of the approved list and get a picture with her. It was a lot like being at Izaya's café although there it was if you racked up enough points you could take a picture if you won a game and she made sure no one ever won against her.

Thank goodness the game wasn't in play while the chairman was visiting her, she would so not win against him. She just knew she wouldn't. Still she had to wonder if this stunt would even work, she didn't mind dressing up and helping lure people to their café. After all Muramatsu put his everything into that ramen and it was delicious! They all put their hearts and souls into the food, advertisement, and everything else. Still, could she really bring anyone up that mount?

Chopping her veggies for her soup, Minako got lost in thought wondering how things would happen tomorrow when she felt something dark and heavy behind her. Freezing she grabbed her knife and swung around ready to stab whatever intruder that sunk up on her. She was half expecting to find a vengeful G.O.D standing behind her having escaped but found something a little different.

Standing behind her in his dark overcoat was Lovro, he held her wrist steady with a powerful grip that reminded her of Karasuma-sensei. Gazing at her coolly, his mouth twitched as the smallest hint of a smile touched him, "Glad to see your time with the devil made you a little better at sensing but you still need to work on it, it would seem. I was able to sneak up on you before you noticed. If I had been sent here to kill you, you would be dead," he said sternly.

Gazing at him shocked Minako jumped when someone opened the fridge and got a second jolt when she found Gastro rummaging through her freezer, "Where do you keep the vodka brat? Or sake, whatever I'm not picky," he said checking the shelves.

Then a familiar blonde appeared in the kitchen entrance, "At the old place she had a freaking wine cellar, there was some promo stuff down there too!" said Grip from the doorway.

Feeling her jaw drop Minako got her final surprise when two more individuals appeared in the doorway in the form of Smog and an unfamiliar blond gentleman who was probably in his mid-twenties. "So your Minako…was not expecting a blond. Is that natural?" asked the blonde.

Frowning, Minako nodded, "Yeah…who are you?" she asked.

Smirking he held up his fingers twisted into a circle and peered through it like it was a scope, "The names Red-Eye!" he said.

At that Minako brighten considerably, "Red-Eye! Thank goodness I thought you had died or something!" she said relieved.

Shaking his head he sighed while Lovro answered, "Not through lack of trying, the God of Death threw both of us in the hospital but certain factors kept us from death. I was found rather quickly and Red Eye's youth saved him," said Lovro taking a seat at the kitchen isle.

Frowning Minako watched him and found he looked a little worn out, travel must still be pretty hard for him, "At least now I know why both of you went quiet. You should also go see Bitch-sensei by the way! She's had a pretty hard time and she was worried about you then had to deal with G.O.D! Not to mention had to deal with an insensitive jerk for a spell," she told him firmly.

"Insensitive jerk?" questioned Lovro.

Nodding Minako smiled, "Not to worry! I've already slapped Karasuma-sensei for his behavior…also that reminds me. Uncle Grip I don't suppose I could enlist your protection could I?" she pondered.

Looking at her surprised, Grip raised an eyebrow, "For slapping Karasuma-san? I didn't think he was vindictive," he muttered.

Laughing she waved her hand, "Oh no, not for that, he's mad at me for blackmailing the entire world and tomorrow will be the first time I'll see him since I did it. Because we'll have lots of people coming up I can't rely on Korosensei to protect me from his wrath!" she said cheerfully.

"…Your blackmailing the entire world?" asked Smog surprised.

Nodding she turned back to her soup and stirred, "They offered me up to G.O.D without asking me, they're lucky I'm not vindictive enough to blow up their respective countries! Trust me when I say I was sorely tempted to do just that why else would I ask for nuclear bombs that I'm sure Korosensei didn't even try to get for me…wait…how did you guys know where I live? Why are you here?" she asked turning to them all.

Pulling out a small bowl of pudding, Gastro shoved his gun into the sweet and answered her. He seemed to be the only one unbothered by her words, "That octopus invited us to your cultural festival. Said you guys needed all the customers you can get and what better way of seeing how you brats are doing then come eat your food!" he said spooning it into his mouth.

Chuckling Minako shook her head, "Something tells me tomorrow is going to be really interesting. Not to mention Korosensei really starting to push it with the whole unnoticed deal. Who the hell isn't going to notice a bunch of weirdos! Still that doesn't explain how you knew where I lived? I mean I haven't even told you Uncle Grip," she said peering over to her assassin uncle.

Waving his phone he smirked, "I am in contact with my son remember?" he told her.

Watching to smack her forehead, Minako laughed, "Oh right, totally forgot about that…oh," she said when something major hit her. Auntie was here in Japan. She was here for the festival and Grip was here for the festival. Looking at her confused uncle Minako gave a nervous chuckle, "Tomorrow is going to be very, very interesting," she said.

Ignoring her cryptic words Gastro made his way to the living room, "Were crashing here for the night brat, after tomorrow we'll be back out making the world a worse or better place…depends on who's paying," he said slurping away at the pudding.

Putting her soup of simmer, Minako followed Gastro out with Lovro behind her, "Well I don't mind but it's going to be cramp. This isn't my old house, one of you can have my room though I'll just bunk with Izaya tonight and don't worry my room isn't too girly…although there will be an excess of stuff animals," she told them.

"I won't be staying I just came to see how you were after the ordeal with the God of Death Karasuma-san told me you were with him for close to a month," said Lovro eyeing her.

Looking over, Minako gazed at the man who were pretty much a surrogate father to her mother and frowned, "I'm fine…I still got some stuff to work through but I'm doing much better," she said. She still had spells were if felt like she was back in that underground lair and on bad days she dreamt of it. She still had a ways to go before she experienced a full recovery. She might not be affected in the way most people had been but she was still facing her own demons regarding her kidnapping.

Something that was popping up recently was sleep walking. Whenever she had dreams of the lair she actually moved in real life. She almost broke her neck on the stairs yesterday, if not for Itona coming out to use the bathroom she would have fell down the stairs and got severely injured in the process knowing her luck.

Eyeing her he nodded, "No doubt, but I'm sure you'll work your way through it. Time is the best healer, anyway I'll be leaving I'll see you tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what your classroom has come up with," he said taking his leave.

Watching him leave Minako looked back at the assassins watching as they milled around the apartment looking for something to pass the time. Before long most of them became absorbed in video games while Minako snuck into the kitchen to make a couple of calls. The first was to Korosensei to confirm he was responsible for everyone's arrival…he was.

The second was to Izaya where she told him of their house guests and he was surprisingly okay with it, just told her she would definitely be sleeping with him tonight.

Then third call was to Itona to tell him about their guest and in return he said he would be sleeping at Terasaka's since the house would be crowded.

Then her final call was to Simon to tell him that Grip was here, tomorrow would definitely be interesting and she had to wonder if Korosensei had something to do with this. Seeing how he liked to play match maker and all. She wondered if he was trying to fix things up between Grip and Auntie.

Walking back into the living room she eyed the screen as Smog battled against Gastro and Red-Eye, all in all though this was going to be an interesting that was for sure. "What's with all the calls-nu?" questioned Grip walking over to her.

Looking up with a smile, Minako waved her phone, "I wanted to make sure Korosensei did call you all, after all it's better to be cautious. I learned that the hard way. Then I had to call Izaya and tell him we're having guest along with Itona as well. He's going to stay over at Terasaka so we have room. Then I called Simon…Auntie is going to be there tomorrow and I figured he should know so he can be prepared. We all know how dramatic she can be," she told him.

Gazing at her Grip reached over to pat her head ruffling her hair, "It was quite the shock hearing you had been taken by the God-nu…that octopus went crazy looking for leads on his whereabouts. I'm glad in the end you were saved though-nu. It would have been a shame to have our budding relationship cut so quickly," he said honestly.

Gazing at Grip surprised Minako felt her smile come back, "Me too…but I'm not sorry I was taken, without meaning to G.O.D helped me and my family find clarity at long last," she said.

Watching her, Grip frowned, "You're probably the only person in the world who's happy to have crossed paths with that lunatic. Well you and the rest of your little class," he said sighing.

Gazing out at the living room, Minako smiled, "Korosensei has taught us that there is no such thing as a bad experience, you can always salvage something from the obstacle you're forced to face. What I got was peace with Usagi and mama's death. I also got rid of my hate…it was holding me back more than I thought," she told him honestly.

"I supposed that is a good lesson, so what did you learn when you face us?" asked Grip amused.

Chuckling Minako scratched her cheek as she thought back to that, "I learned lots with you guys, mostly about who my mama was. I discovered my connection to your world and I even gained new family thanks to that. I also learned that Karma is a total pervert, Nagisa is someone to trust, I cared about Okajima and Mimura as good friends, and even when he's useless Korosensei is helpful! I also learned that I can be helpful to my friends which has always been a fear of mine. I've had thoughts up till then that I would only hold everyone back but I was able to help! I even helped us get past that last guy by copying Bitch-sensei!" she said happily.

"Sounds as if you brats will be able to handle anything so long as you got that octopus," he said.

Nodding Minako jumped a little in surprise when her phone when off. Pulling it out of her pocket she was a little surprised to find Asano's number flashing, "Who's that your boyfriend-nu?" questioned Grip watching her make a rather complicated expression at the sight of Asano's number. While they were on fairly decent terms he didn't actually call her or anything. It was mostly texts or he came to her house to talk to her.

"No it's my fiancé," she muttered hitting send to answer the call.

The moment she brought it to her ear though she flinched in pain when his voice boomed from the other line, _"What hell is with this calendar! Are you insane!" _he barked furious.

Frowning, Minako cleared her throat, "I'm sorry you have the wrong number," she said casually.

"_DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M-" _he barked only to get cut off.

Sighing she shook her head, "I do not deal with yelling people over phones!" she said handing her phone to Grip who looked surprised, "If he calls back just talk in a threatening voice and tell him he has the wrong number, I don't deal with hysterical guys!" she said trotting over to her soup.

Looking at the phone, Grip smiled amused, "Alright-nu," he said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we'll be in full swing of the festival!**


	53. Fifty-Three

**Hello everyone! First of all, Ryūki's group, I came up with a bunch of names for his gang because of course I didn't actually know any of their actual names and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also I have a question, how would you feel about a dream chapter of Minako dreaming about a life where her mother and Usagi didn't die? I've been thinking about it but I want to hear your opinion on the matter. I got some ideas but I would like to know if you want to hear about it or what. Pm me or tell me in the reviews if you have an opinion on it!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She was dressed like a princess. Frowning at the mirror, Minako gazed over at Hara who gave her a bright smile, "How do you like your princess dress?" she asked with a chuckle. Sighing Minako looked back and gazed at the dress Hara took from her brother to improve. All in all she took the puffy sleeve power-blue disaster and did make something out of it.

She took off the large puffy sleeves and transformed them into sheer cap sleeves, took a lot of the sparkle out of the top of the dress and cut off the white lace from the sweetheart neckline. She also turned the floor-length skirt to a knee-length skirt. Putting her hands on her hips Minako smiled, "It's definitely an improvement! However, might I add a couple of things?" she asked.

Laughing Hara shook her head, "Minako if you're willing to parade around in costumes to help us out you can do whatever you want. I'm just glad it came out as well as it did. I was afraid I was going to ruin the dress. Although I supposed I could have made another couple of dresses out of the material I took out," she said amused.

Eyeing the dress, Hinano smiled from her spot in the classroom, "You did a really good job Hara!" she said happily.

Watching Minako opened up a chest, Rio frowned, "Hard to believe Izaya had such a low brow costume. Those things are like the only thing he works hard at," she said watching Minako dig through the chest. At the moment the room they all used to change into their gym clothes had been used to store Minako's costume changes. A single rolling garment rack had all of her approved outfits with a large chest filled with add on things.

Finally finding a large circular crown, Minako placed it to the side before looking for two long ribbons to match her dress to tie around her arms and one for her hair, "Izaya doesn't do princess stuff all that much. Apparently it's not popular with the café crowded and he thought he shouldn't give me, Makoto, or Usagi when she was alive a princess complex. Too bad my schools didn't share his desires I've been called Cinderella and princess by my elementary and junior high school," she told her.

"Is that why Karma-kun calls you Cinderella?" asked Yada amused.

"I always thought he figured you were like Cinderella, I mean you do lots of cooking and cleaning at home," said Hinata.

"But you can transform into the belle of the ball," said Fuwa amused.

"Nope, in elementary school when Minako was still learning to tie her shoes she didn't do all that well, she kept losing one of her shoes and well when were kids there is usually one thing in common with princesses. That being princesses are usually pretty blond girls, so because of the shoe thing and the blonde thing she became Cinderella," said Rio recounting the tale of Minako's nickname.

Minako wonder what they would say if she told them the chairman thought she was more Beauty than Cinderella, eh, she would keep that to herself.

Frowning, Rinka gazed curious as Minako pulled on light tan boots lacing them up, "How come Izaya likes dressing people up…and why are all of these perfectly tailored to you," she said looking at the fairy costume, it had the fairy wings sewed onto it.

Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail securing it with her ribbon Minako gave the serious girl a shrug, "Beats me, he's always liked it even when I was young! He's especially enjoyed dressing up his sisters. Makoto made it easy for him, she would dress in anything that was sparkly and jump on the coffee table to sing a song. Me and Usagi pretty much stuck to our respected Scouts more than anything else, which is why there's so many pictures of us in costume" she said turning to Rio so she could tie the ribbons along her arms before she slipped on the crown then a fake jeweled necklace.

Then for her final step she fastened her sword to her waist, turning to everyone she held out her arms and showed them her finished work, "What do you think?" she asked hopeful.

Eyeing her up and down Hazama frowned, "You look like some bandit princess," she said.

"Good!" said Minako spinning around to look at herself in the mirror.

Laughing Yada smiled, "I don't think your fans are going to be happy! They've always imagined you as a princess-princess. Back when I didn't know you I use to think you could be a real princess just like one of those in Disney or you read about from England. More from England considering you do have heritage from there," she said.

Crossing her arms, Kayano cocked her head, "I can't see Minako waiting in some tower for her prince to come; I can't imagine any of us doing that! Well maybe Bitch-sensei, but the rest of us would have scaled the tower and gone off on our own," she said amused.

Nodding in agreement Minako sat down beside Rio, "If I had to pick my fairytale I would say I would have been some princess engaged to a prince. Only I get kidnapped by some bandits and find I like it better with them away from royal customs. Then would spend a couple of years getting pulled back and forth till finally I decide where I belong! Then I'll emerge as the Bandit Princess! Taking over other kingdoms till mine is the greatest there ever was!" she said happily.

"If you're forcefully taking over kingdoms I think I could stand to be your witchy little sidekick then," said Hazama with a slight smirk.

"Curse my enemies oh dear witchy one! Mostly Ren, that guy has gotten way to touchy feeling lately and he needs a curse big time," said Minako happily.

"What happen to the prince?" asked Hinata smiling.

"Or better yet what made the princess stay with the bandits did he have fiery red hair, wicked gold eyes, and a carefree smirk!" teased Megu.

"You know Karma has a couple of fire like traits, red hair and gold eyes, both colors that show up in the fire world," said Hinano teasingly.

"As for why she would have stayed with the bandits, I think we all know the answer to that," snorted Hara while Minako blushed from embarrassment.

Sitting back though, Minako chuckled, "If my life really was a fairytale Asano would no doubt be the prince who I would neither hate nor love but was told to marry and Karma would be the bandit king who would make me question everything in my royal life. Both would make me new sides of my world. I know one thing though I would become a princess and eventually a queen of her people. If I really was a princess I wouldn't want to sit on a throne and look pretty I would want to learn to fight and battle beside my people for their freedom and safety," she said.

Pulling out her gun, Rinka gazed at it with her sharp eyes, "That would be a princess I be willing to serve, kind of like the Snow White in that Once Upon A Time TV series," she said giving her two cents.

Standing up Megu clapped her hands, "That's enough of that, we have a café to get ready for! So everyone to your places, Minako you'll help out in the kitchen with Hara till someone has earned a picture with you. Then you'll act like a server to said person! Hinano I want you to instead go to the gathering team and Kayano you're going to be taking orders instead," said Megu.

Jumping to their feet everyone let out a chorus of yeses before taking their leave, heading over to the window and pushing it open, Minako waited for Korosensei to appear. Once he was around she leaned out, "Am I to keep hush-hush about you-know-who visiting?" she asked him curious.

Giving her a wide smile, he nodded, "Let it come as a surprise!" he said.

Nodding she gave him a cheery wink, "Okay but in return if you have any more assassins coming I want numbers. Eventually all those guys are going to have to retire and I already got Uncle Grip, Gastro, Red-Eye, and Smog telling me their interested in coming to work of Suzuki Corporation after retirement!" she said happily.

"Wanting to cash in on the assassins?" asked Korosensei with a curious tone.

Smiling she turned to him, "Assassins have amazing skills and I'm willing to look past what some might consider a sordid past and see the jewels that they are. I mean I know they make a lot with each kill but they'll get bored with retirement and why not give them something fun and safe to do that isn't too demanding or stressful. Smog has already expressed interested in the Suzuki's research teams! While Gastro and Red-Eye said they be willing to do weapon testing once in a while!" she said happily, she was a part of the world of assassin through her mama and this class.

If her mama was still alive Minako would have no doubt discovered her secret long ago and been introduced to this world way ahead of time. She would have no doubted come to this decision as well, assassin were a part of her life and she wanted to keep that. Not to mention it was just so smart to do that seeing their skills first hand. Assassins had skills and valuable experience that was useful, she was someone who could help them use it for more than themselves.

It was killing two birds with one stone.

"Just remember, no taking over the world!" said Korosensei patting her head.

Chuckling Minako smiled at Korosensei and shook her head, "I told you despite kind of enjoying the royal treatment I get I have no desire to be an actual queen or princess! I simply what to try and influence the world enough that it changes for the better! So not as many people will experience what G.O.D number one experienced. I want to help make the world safer," she told him happily.

"Sensei is sure you'll achieve your dream, just as he is sure your classmates will achieve theirs," he said happily.

"What's your dream?" questioned Minako.

Chuckling he grinned widely, "Sensei wouldn't mind kisses from some college beauties!" he said slipping into his pervy dreams.

Smiling Minako shrugged, "Well I'm no college beauty but if a princess can kiss a frog to find a prince, I can kiss an octopus as a gesture of kindness," she said before snagging Korosensei tie. Bringing him close she kissed what she was sure was his cheek and found it felt the same as last time. Like kissing a warm rubber ball, slipping back inside the classroom she blew Korosensei a goodbye kiss and gave him a flirty wink before skipping off, "Be a good boy sensei!" she said going to join everyone.

Feeling a blush touch him, Korosensei chuckled as a smug smile touched him, "Ah a princess's kiss is truly magical!" he said before zipping up to his hiding spot.

* * *

The time had come for their revenge at last! He didn't forget the slimy feel of that, whatever that was, or the feel of that ridiculous books smashing into his head. Ryūki thought good and long about what he would do to those smug ass little middle schooler twerps who fought him. He wanted to beat them for what they did to his fun but he held back. He held back till now! Gazing at the guide book he could feel a smirk, "The school festival! Kukukuku, this is our chance. Class E's students opened up a shop far away from the main building," he said.

They couldn't have played into their hands any better than they already had! This was going to be too easy, far too easy. Remembering than strange teacher his let his anger simmer once more, "They're protected by that teacher-monster so we can't fight them directly, but we can ruin them indirectly," he said crushing his guide as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "The grudge we've born since the school trip in Kyoto, will finally be avenged right here in Tokyo," he said.

Gazing up at Kunugigoka Junior High School Ryūki scowled and stepped in looking for Class E ignoring all the peppy little students who tried to get him and his guy's attention. He had to stop a couple of times to reign in his idiots though , especially when they walked past something that actually had idols. Seriously what kind of school went this far for a stupid festival! It made him sick to see so much school spirit and vibrant youth.

Finally at last they came upon their target. Gazing at the poster along with the menu, he felt a scowl in place when he looked at the bright poster. It had an acorn that turned to noodles that fell into a bowl of soup, "So their store is up ahead, huh?" he questioned.

Leaning forward Yuba read aloud for them all, "These noodles are 'made from acorns', what the hell? This' the first time I've heard of something like that," he muttered.

Popping out of nowhere a cute busty raven head with a ponytail came with a bright smile, "Just like the title says, they're spiced noodles made from acorns. It's a new flavor obtained from the natural ingredients on this mountain. This is probably the only place in Japan you can eat them and they're only available for the limited time of this school festival," she told them in a cheery voice.

Holding up a menu she continued her little show and tell, "Both our senpais and the adults who understand the true value of food…said they're delicious!" she said making his weaker members began to drool at the thought of the noodles.

Laughing Yoshiro grinned, "There's also a crap-load of things on the side menu," he said sniggering.

Nodding Yuba slobbered, "I'm hungry from just hearing what she said," he said wiping away the drool.

Growling at their lack of focus, Ryūki glowered at the lot of them, "**Hey! **Don't forget our objective," he hissed before turning on the little girl. Smirking at her, he tried to hit the class with his first blow of slander, "They probably don't have a fridge all the way up that mountain, and what about how sanitary the place where the food is being prepared is?" he snickered.

Keeping on her friendly smile the little girl didn't budge, "Ah, you don't have to worry about that! When you order something that requires delicate ingredients to make, we go capture them on the mountain and bring them straight to the shop. So if you order something here and now…by the time you reach our shop on the mountain, we'll have already captured the ingredients and you can eat them while they're still fresh," she said.

Gazing up the mountain he scowled, so they turned the fact that the journey up was a pain in the ass into an advantage. These snot nose little bastards were craftier than he thought. Smiling not at all aware of his inner thoughts the little girl continued, "We can also take the people who have difficulty walking all or half way to the shop, but…you look quite strong, so it won't be hard for you to get there!" she said pointing them toward a little wagon hooked up to two bikes being manned by too punks that looked like they belonged in his crew.

Looking up the mountain he furrowed his brow and began the trek of the mountain with his boys it was only minutes into this began to rethink this whole revenge plot. Forcing themselves up the mountain Ryūki could feel his lungs catching fire as sweat clung to his body and soaked his threads. Huffing and puffing it felt like a life time till finally at long last they reached the top, "Dammit…I should stop smoking…" he said wearily.

Taking a moment to catch sight of the rather picturesque seen he snorted, "Hoh—this looks good," he said sarcastically before taking notice of a shachihoko on the roof of their school building.

Also taking notice of it, Yoshiro scowled, "Why is there a shachihoko up there?" he questioned.

"…Who knows? Looking at it pisses me off though," he snapped.

They were up there long before a loud voice caught their attention, "Ah! They're the high school students from the field trip!" yelled someone familiar. Looking over, Ryūki wanted to question his luck because all the rats he hated were all together, "What are you doing here?" cried the spotter, a dark hair boy who held a tray with two drinks.

Gazing at them, the red head smiled lazily, "Heeeh~~? Are you going to kidnap another one of our girls?" he said mockingly.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Ryūki sneered, "We're not gonna do something like that again. If we do, that monster teacher of yours will show up again," he said before reaching out to grab a pair of chopsticks, "But we can ruin this for you even without using brute force," he said. Breaking the chopsticks cleanly apart he grinned widely, "For example, we could scream that this food sucks balls and spread the word on the internet," he said mockingly.

Gritting his teeth, Sugino gazed at them nervously, "Kuh," he grunted.

"Hurry and bring us the food," snapped Ryūki taking seat.

Minutes later Sugino brought out a plate of steaming noodles and a bowl of soup to the table, "This is our menu's main dish; acorn noodles," he said frowning.

Gazing at the noddle he jumped when out of nowhere his idiots began to act foolish, Yusuke leaned down and drooled close to the soup, "Uooh, it looks delicious!" he declared.

Okubo raised his hand and grinned at him drool dripping from his mouth, "Hey, Ryūki-kun, can I also have the Mont Blanc for dessert?!" he cried hopeful.

Next to him Yuba grinned wildly his tongue sticking out like a dog as he pointed to the menu, "I also like smoked fish!" he declared.

Fuming he wanted to hit each of them, "Stop messing around! You idiots keep your cool!" he snapped fed up with the lot of them. Did they forget why they were here! They could fill up on crap in the shops below after they badmouth this place and got it bad listed! Why couldn't they freaking remember that dammit. Glower he grabbed a glob of noddle with his sticks and dipped them in the soups, there was no way anything made by those snot nose brats would be any good. He would just puke it up after taking a bit of it.

Slurping up the noodles though he found his taste buds with a whole new worlds. It was so delicious! It was little a little taste of heaven he couldn't even muster up the will to puke it up. Swallowing it whole tears of pure joy leaked down his face.

Meanwhile nearby Fuwa smirked, "So much for a Mr. Badass! He doesn't even qualify as an antagonist in a manga," she snorted.

Staring at her wearily, Nagisa sighed, "Fuwa-san," he said shaking his head.

Watching the high schoolers eat his ramen Muramatsu grinned proudly as he leaned out the window, "It'll work. It took me a week of research to get to this point," he said.

Coming up to peer out with him, Minako, now dressed as Sailor Venus, frowned and looked a little green and queasy, "Ugh I still have dreams about taste testing. I'm so sick of ramen I don't think I can eat it for years to come," she said feeling sick.

Slurping up the soup, another member of Ryūki's crew, Kuwabara frowned as he tasted the heavenly noodle for himself, "This ramen but…I've never tasted anything like this," he said astounded.

Looking at a green Sailor Venus, Muramatsu sighed, "It was really difficult working with the ingredients that all have strong flavors, these are the acorn noodles in tonkotsu soup I obtained after searching for the ultimate balance in flavor," he said.

Peering over at him with a genuine expression, the queasy blonde spoke to him, "If you bring these to your dads shop when you take over you might be hearing from me in the future! You could take these worldwide and I be more than willing to be your wealthy benefactor in helping you do that! Probably could get you on one of those American cooking competitions to help promote it too, you should really start working on your English!" said Minako.

Smirking, Muramatsu went to comment only to get his smiled wiped away when Itona spoke up while observing what his video surveillance, "It has a miraculous flavor, but because Muramatsu made it his main selling point, his terrible cooking, will be crushed," he said sarcastically.

Growling, Muramatsu looked behind and glared, "Shut up, Itona. Get back to work!" he barked.

Meanwhile back out at the table Ryūki could feel his patience weary thin as his buddies began to drool over the food and forget while they were here. Grinning and drooling freely Okubo laughed, "I want to eat the rest!" he declared.

Nodding next to him Yuba pointed to the menu, "What the hell is this 'tamagotake'? I've never had anything like that!" he yelled happily

Slamming his hands down, Ryūki glared at his idiots, "You idiots! You have to say it taste bad!" he yelled at them furious.

"Eh? It taste bad?" questioned a female from behind.

Turning with his teeth bare, Ryūki could feel his mind stall with a foreign beauty appeared. She had pale milky skip, big crystal blue eyes, luscious glossy pink lips, long wavy blond hair, an a thin willow figure with a large chest packed into a tight little sweater. At once he could feel himself flush as he peered at the beautiful goddess before him! Staring at him with the cutest expression ever she frowned, "Oh my…do the things my students made not suit your tastes?" she asked.

Sighing, Minako could see where this was going and wanted to bash her head in, "If I have to dress up for those dick bags this time I'm controlling the situation," she muttered to Muramatsu climbing through the window.

Snickering he wished her good luck while Bitch-sensei continued to play with the boys with everyone looking on in amazement, meanwhile Ryūki answered Bitch-sensei with a huge smiled, "No, absolutely not, it's incredibly good!" he said.

Perking up immediately Bitch-sensei smiled, "Really? Then, how about a delicacy made from persimmons and loquats? Its skin is as soft as mine," she said happily.

"I'll eat it!" said Ryūki excitedly.

Laughing, Bitch-sensei reached out with a polished hand, "You know, you would make me really happy if you ate everything on the menu~~" she sang. Stuttering out incomplete words, Bitch-sensei spied Minako coming closer and a wick little gleam touched her eye before disappearing when she turned back to the high-schoolers, "If you try everything you even get to play dress up with my little sister! She'll even let you take a picture to commemorate this day forever!" she said teasingly.

"S-sister," he muttered.

It was at that moment he felt a hand on his elbow and turned to find the cutest girl he ever saw beaming at him with a sweet smile that matched her sister. Her sister was single handedly the sexiest woman he ever saw but this girl wasn't that bad to look at, "Good afternoon sempai!" she said giving a cute little giggle while winking. She looked so much like her sister with long straight blond hair pulled back from her face by a red ribbon, her large blue eyes gazed at him with such innocence's, and even if she was younger she seemed to have a charm about her just like her sister.

"Sailor Venus!" said Okubo excitedly.

Looking down he found the girl was dressed just like Sailor Venus, looked a lot like her as well if he was to be perfectly honest, "Sempai! If you do as big sister asked Alice will dressed up as whatever you choose, but if you prefer I can stay Sailor Venus and punish you with my love~" she said sticking out her tongue in a cutesy fashion.

"Ah! Sailor Venus punish me with your love!" cried Okubo going crazy, he really was an anime nut.

Chuckling amused, Ryūki jumped when Bitch-sensei reached out and stoked his face, "I would love too, eh, but, my money…" he said weakly.

Sliding up to him, Bitch-sensei whispered into his ear, "There's one in front of the station, an A-T-M!" she purred into his ear like a seductive songstress.

Bolting they ran, "We'll be back soon!" he yelled.

"Wait for me Sailor Venus!" yelled Okubo.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you!" said Bitch-sensei.

When they were gone Bitch-sensei smiled and made a quip, "I'll punish you with my love?" she questioned teasingly.

"Bite me, if you're going to keep seducing full menus out of people I'm going to start making them chose what I want them to choose," said Minako turning away from her.

Meanwhile watching from up above, Kimura sighed, "We have Yada attracting customers at the base of the mountain while Bitch-sensei is conning people at the top. The master-disciple combo is frightening," he muttered.

"Minako isn't all that bad either, who knew she could be so charming," said Takebayashi watching her chat with an older couple making them get adoring looks on their faces as they pinched her cheeks.

Chuckling Korosensei turned to the two, "You'll find Minako-chan's brand of charm differs from Bitch-sensei and Yada who are more seductive. Minako has to have gotten an endearing kind due to her nature as a future heiress. It both helps people come to her and underestimate her," he said amused.

Frowning, Takebayashi pushed up his glasses, "Even with the girls we still don't have many customers, we're doing well considering our location but…" he said trailing off.

Smiling easily, Korosensei turned to Takebayashi, "This is still the first day, the duel begins now. We have Sugaya-kun's poster, Okajima-kun's pictures of our products. Hazama-san's descriptions on the menu, Mimura-kun's special home page and finally, our peculiar ingredients will attract the customer's interest," he said.

Before they could make any more comments they looked back when low music was heard along with the sound of climbing. Popping up Itona frowned, "I'm continuing my reconnaissance, in terms of attracting customers, Class A is winning," he said.

Climbing up behind Minako said as she followed after Itona, "I looked at the performers he's had so far and most of B-list performers. They're good but they're not Mako Kato popular. If you want I can still get us some A list performers," she told Korosensei.

"That's not necessary Minako-chan," said Korosensei.

"Aside from idols he also has well known comedians performing. When an idol goes off a comic goes on, on the other side. He's got two stages back to back. He gets repeat customers plenty," said Itona continuing his observation.

"Know any comedians?" questioned Kimura curious.

Shaking her head Minako frowned, "No I just stick to artist and idols, although I'll probably get actors soon if Makoto keeps doing as well as she does and if she apologizes and we start talking again," she muttered absentmindedly as she watched the screen over Itona's shoulder.

It was about that time Asano appeared on stage and began to let loose with a couple of rifts of beautiful music from his guitar. Feeling her jaw drop from shock, Minako gazed at the screen stunned only closing her mouth when Itona reached up and forced it shut. Passing it over to Kimura while Asano flew through songs it wasn't long before he was joined by his back up.

Koyama was on keyboard, Araki played drums, Seo play second guitar, and Ren was on bass.

At least this explained why Ren asked her to take him bass guitar shopping before she got taken, she had wondered but he didn't tell her anything. Just got a beginner lesson from her before going on his own after he decided he hated her style of teaching which most involved glares and a slap when he made the same mistake to many times.

Listening to their song with critical ears, she frowned as they played song after song for the screaming crowd before them. Mostly a bunch of groupie's girls for Asano and Ren…and she wasn't in any way jealous even when that blonde bastard winked at some of the stupid girls. Looking on stunned, Kimura frowned, "Wow, their band's performance is so good. Can we really sell more than these guys?" he asked cautiously.

Watching with his wide eyes, Itona turned to a scowling Minako, "What do you think, you're literally a professional musician?" he questioned her.

Nodding Korosensei smiled, "Yes Minako-chan, you are the professional what is your opinion on their band's performance?" he questioned her amused.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned and closed her eyes letting their notes wash over her. Listening for at least one and a half songs she snapped open her eyes and answered, "All in all they're amateurs," she said sternly.

"Amateurs?" questioned Kimura frowning.

"Individually they all have talent and they play their parts perfectly. However they're not together and if you close your eyes you can hear it. Koyama is rushing and Seo is half a note behind. Asano, Ren, and Araki must have practice together however because they're staying together fairly well. Aside from that though my only complaint is there are no lyrics and there isn't any excitement," she said.

"Excitement?" questioned Takebayashi.

Nodding Minako looked over to him, "When you hear your favorite song on the radio or hear said song from a live idol performance why do you get excited?" she asked him.

Frowning he thought that over, "With live I guess it's because they seem excited, I don't really know," he muttered.

"When you watch them play do you feel excited?" she asked him.

Watching them for a moment both he and Kimura shook their heads no, "See, I mean there's nothing wrong with their playing. They're amateurs and they're good for this being a first performance but if they were trying out for a record deal they wouldn't get it. Maybe Asano but the others not so much, music is more than playing perfect, it's convening your feelings to others through it," she told them.

"Very well put Minako-chan, music is the words of the heart!" he said happily.

Nodding Kimura gazed at them for a minute more before peering over to Minako, "Are you sure the fact Seo is in the group isn't influencing you any?" he asked her curious.

Sitting in silence Minako smiled, "Maybe a little bit," she said earning laughs.

Down below, Nagisa made a round looking for anyone who might be trying to wave one of them down only to get a small jolt when a voice cried out to him, "Hey are you here, Nagisa?!" yelled a cheerful someone. Looking back, Nagisa was surprised when little Sakura came running toward him with a bright smile in place her hand up high as she waved. Behind her, her fellow nursery school mates, the old man, and the teacher who helped show them the ropes, "We came to see you!" said Sakura.

Beaming as she broke away from the group, Nagisa laughed, "Sakura-chan! Matsukata-san, everyone from the park!" he said cheerfully.

Hearing a chuckle from behind her found Megu smiling at him, "Heh~ So you continue to see them, Nagisa?" she asked amused.

Laughing he nodded catching Sakura when she fell back into him, "Yeah, I go and teach them stuff every now and then," he told her.

Blushing look quite pleased, Sakura spoke up, "Well, he didn't have any other choice after I asked him to be my personal tutor!" she said cheerfully.

Looking pleased with their new guest, Maehara walked out to greet them, "You did well, Nagisa. At least we earned ourselves some new customers," he said happily.

"Sorry we're not some rich clients," said Matsukata.

"You're the enemy of all women!" cried a boy teasingly pointing to Maehara.

Gapping at the boy, Maehara reached down and pulled his cheek, "How dare you! Who taught you that!" he said teasingly.

Racing around the kids played while they waited for their food to come available letting Nagisa and the others play with them once more. It wasn't long before Minako appear once more and upon sight of her in her Sailor Venus uniform the younger kids began to truly believe she was said girl. Something Minako was in no hurry to correct.

Watching her together with Megu, Nagisa shared a look with her, "You think Minako is suffering an identity crises?" questioned Megu, halfway serious.

The answer to that came from Minako's oldest friend, "Don't worry she'll snap out of it when one of us drags it off of her," said Rio casually making her way by.

"That's not reassuring," said Nagisa.

Eyeing Minako with intrigue, Matsukata peered over to him, "Who's the blonde? Did you all hire an actor or something for kids?" he questioned curious.

Smiling Isogai came up, "That's Minako-chan, she's our classmate and was currently missing when we met you. She just recently came back so this would be your first meeting with her," he said casually.

Eyeing her Matsukata seemed to stare and stare before realization hit him, "She's that heiress that went missing…wait if she's involved with you all…never mind. It's none of my business but glad to see your classmate is safe. As a fellow teacher I understand how it feels when one of your pupil's stray from the flock," he said glancing in the general area of Korosensei.

"She looks just like the real Sailor Venus," said Sakura amused.

"She be happy if she heard you say that," said Nagisa amused.

It wasn't long before they had them all seated with warm bowls of soup, slurping up his noodles Matsukata's eyes widen in awe, "Ooh, this is superb!" he said astounded.

Beaming Sakura peered over to Nagisa happily, "Something this good will sell a lot," she said sure of herself, these noodles tasted great.

Feeling his smile dim, Nagisa nodded, "…This is a difficult battle for us, even though we've made something good…it's difficult for us to advertise it to a lot of people," he said.

Gazing at him, Sakura nodded, "I see," she muttered before smiling, "Don't worry, you and everyone else have a mysterious power," she told him sure of herself.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa's gaze went from Sakura to Matsukata when he spoke up next, "Indeed. If you do things right today, I'm sure word will spread," he said.

Watching them leave Nagisa waved good-bye to the children. He had confidence in their product but they needed something more. If someone could spread the word then they would be set, they didn't know any real food critics though. Minako told them she didn't know any personally either, her brother and father got critics at their restaurants but she didn't have any ties to bring one here.

They just needed one person to spread the word.

* * *

Walking down the path toward the bottom of the mount, Minako tugged at the skirt of her princess dress and reached up to straighten her ponytail and crown. She got a text from Gastro telling her she was to come pick him up and lead him to the mount because he hated children. Rio, who found out, then had Korosensei transform her back into the bandit princess and told her to lure in some costumers while she was leading them up.

Sighing Minako gazed at the hustle and bustle below before waving to Yada as she plunged into the crowds, for a small while she was able to slip through unnoticed but it wasn't long before she began to get people's eyes. _'Geez this is embarrassing,'_ thought Minako before she heard a cheerful voice from behind, no sooner did she turn was her face buried into a well muscular chest that smelled of body spray, something tropical.

Letting out a muffled cry she shoved against her attacker before pausing when she finally caught sight of said person. Beaming down at her was a handsome boy who had short reddish-brown hair with teal eyes, a baby face, with his right ear pierced at the shell of his ear. "Ishida," she said surprised.

Ishida Aoi, the third member of the famous group known as the Starlights and one of the only other musicians she worked closely with aside from her sister. Ishida was the youngest and closest in age with her, during her days with Makoto she and him grew to be friends. Smiling at him she hugged him back ignoring the growing whispers around them, "Ishida-kun! It's been so long! Thanks for the letter and snake animal! He looked just like Wordsworth!" she said happily.

Pulling back he flashed her a peace sign, "No problem, I'm just glad you didn't die. I would have missed our chats! Plus you still have to come back and write for me and the others someday!" he said with a wink, "You know as soon as your done with this place and no longer under the devil's eye!" he said laughing, clearly not believing her tales of the chairman.

"Why are you where? Wait don't tell me you're here to perform at Gakushū's stage…I guess he does have some A-listers, how do you know him?" she asked curious.

That was answered by the charmingly handsome member of the Starlight, Shu Takigawa who took his cue to enter the conversation, "I know, Gakushū-san. By the way nice to see you, Minako-chan!" he said, drawing her into a hug. Shu, the pretty one of the group with honey brown hair with long bangs that framed his classically handsome face and accented his lovely twinkling honey brown eyes. He served as the leader of his group and was the favorite among the fan girls with his melodious tone and sweet handsome face.

Hugging him back, Minako beamed at him when she stepped back, "Shu-kun, it's great to see you too! Wait how do you know, Gakushū?" she asked.

"Better question is how is it your on a first name basis?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Gazing at him, Minako turned away, "Where's Hibiki?!" she asked ignoring the question.

"I beg to differ, the better question is what is she wearing," snorted Ishida eyeing her outfit.

Blushing, Minako crossed her arms, "Bite me, I still look better than you! Not to mention this is a million times better than some of the things you wore," she snorted.

That earned a laugh from both of them who gave twin nods of agreement. They had worn some strange outfits for a few of their music videos some of which they still didn't understand. Art was sometimes more strange than understandable.

Before the conversation could change though Minako felt someone at her back, "I think you look beautiful!" whispered a voice in her ear.

Sighing Minako peered back into the golden eyes of who was named the lone wolf of the group, Hibiki. His last name wasn't known in order to help him play the mysterious lone wolf. Something he played quite well actually. With soulful golden eyes Hibiki had short raven hair with his bangs falling into his eyes. What he was most known for however was his smile that housed his straight pearly whites, "Ah, no matter how much time past your as lovely as ever!" he said grabbing a lock of her hair to sniff it, "I also have to admit your make a wonderful princess!" he said amused.

"Still as charming as ever," she told him amused.

"It's good to see you, Minako-chan! I'm sorry I missed you at the hospital," he told her beaming.

Laughing she pushed his shoulder playfully, "Please you'll have plenty of other chances. I spend half my life at the hospital although, this year alone my hospital visits have gone down greatly. All that fresh air up on my little mountain classroom!" she told him.

"You're looking great!" said Shu.

"Thanks you too, your hair has never looked so lustrous!" she joked reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Grinning he gave her a wink, "Thanks to my girlfriend, but don't tell that spread. After all an idol is wanted more when he is single!" he said.

Chuckling Minako shook her head, "That is one rule Makoto never listened too," she snorted thinking of all the boys she dated even while she had her celebrity status. The only one she ever kept hush-hush was Gino-san.

Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Ishida frowned, "Speaking of Makoto she's been pretty unhappy lately. She's still taking time off and last time I saw her she had bags under her eyes, the last time I saw her with bags under her eyes was when she was waiting for the reviews for her first album and when you got taken too," he said crossing his arms.

Frowning, Minako gazed down feeling a stab of guilt, maybe she should make the first move. Makoto had a lot of pride and in the end despite her diva attitude she did love her family. Plus it was like Karma-kun said, she probably reacted the way she did because she always sided against papa.

Still…she was tired of always being the mature one and making the first move.

"So what is your class up too!" asked Hibiki.

Watching Hibiki for a minute Minako smiled at him, "A classmate of ours made delicious noodle unlike anything you've ever tasted! Made from the ingredients on the mountain, come up and try them. Not only that but you can dress me up and get a photo…depending on how much you spend of course!" she told him happily.

It was a little weird finding out he liked her but she could at least use this to convince him to come and help their class. Not to mention they could bring fans with them and that would help strum up some more business as well. "Food made from the mountain…sounds interesting I'll come!" said Ishida happily, he always loved sampling delicious food. He always enjoyed it when they got to do little cooking segments!

"Sounding interesting, I'll come too!" said Shu

"You'll dress up?" asked Hibiki trying to keep the intrigue off.

Smiling Minako nodded, "One of the choices is a bride!" she told him amused.

"I'm there!" he cried giving her a thumbs up.

Chatting with them for a couple minutes Minako got promises they would come and bring some others before they left. Waving them good-bye didn't get even three steps away before she was stopped. Finding Gakushū blocking her path, Minako frowned and wonder what would happen now, "You know the Starlights?" he asked.

"I've written for the Starlights…I've written for lots of idols," she told him.

Smirking he peered at her and nodded, "Of course after all your Venus, someone who's said to have Aphrodite whisper love songs into her ear," he said amused. Looking at him surprised Minako frowned and he answered her unasked question, "I learned of your identity long before we even enter the same school. Just as you've known idols I've known idols," he said before walking past her.

He didn't leave without one last comment though, "By the way, compliments on embracing your title! You look the part very well," he said flicking her ponytail as he past.

Blushing Minako watch him leave, happy that he didn't stir her enough to set off the monitor, and witnessed him head back to some waiting girls. The sour taste of jealousy filled her mouth but she just turned away. She would not give him that satisfaction. Instead she continued on her way and found her uncle quick enough, like last time the man came students have him wide berth along with the others. Save for Red-Eye who was coming back from a place that gave him cotton candy.

She didn't blame them, aside from Smog who seemed friendly and Red-Eye who looked normal the rest of them just screamed danger. Still, they were no danger to her! Skipping up she hugged Grip tightly, "Good morning! I hope you all enjoyed breakfast!" she said happily.

"How the hell did you learn to cook so well, Maria was crap at it," said Gastro right off.

Smiling at him, Minako shrugged, "You know that old saying practice makes perfect, pretty much just that. It took me long years but I eventually got the hang of it all!" she said happily.

"The better question is what are you wearing," said Lovro eyeing her attire.

Sighing, Minako crossed her arms behind her back, "In order to help bring in business we have something set up where you can take a photo with me in costume when you get so much on your bill…this is my princess costume. See at school I've been nicknamed Princess because some little kid said I looked like one because of my hair!" she said pointing to her head.

"Teh, you're more of a royal pain in the ass than a princess," said Gastro smirking.

Sticking her tongue out at her adoptive uncle, Minako turned away, "Well come with me and do I even want to know what's in that bag Red-Eye?" questioned Minako looking at the bag he held.

Smiling he gazed up at the mountain, "I just want you to point me in the general direction of your class because I would like to check out the splendors of your mountain!" he said patting the bag.

Shrugging Minako nodded, "Be warned I have left various traps along the mountain and I no longer have any clue where they are. Most are well hidden and the others are pretty obvious!" she warned him before leading them through the crowd.

"I think I'll take the scenic route as well then. Let's see if your traps are any good," said Lovro taking up that challenge.

* * *

Bringing in the dirty dishes Nagisa listened as outside began to get a touch noisy, they seemed to be picking up in business. Hearing Minako's voice he looked out and watched her finally come over the top with Grip, Smog, and Gastro in her company. He was still surprised that they were actually here, before he could ponder too long on it though Rio caught his attention.

Walking over to him, she smiled, "By the way, Nagisa. I heard about why your hair's so long," she told him making a small squirm hit his stomach. What happened next surprised him, "I'm sorry, I unknowingly made fun of you…did I hurt your feelings?" she asked lowly.

Looking at her surprised, a smiled quickly worked its way on, "Ah, not at all!" he said, "As long as it's you or Karma-kun, its fine," he said laughing.

A reassured expression seemed to melt on her face, "I see. I won't tease you about it anymore," she said easily.

He didn't even get a minute before a voice broke through, "HEY!" yelled someone loudly. No. It couldn't be, that frivolous voice, it just couldn't be. Turning to look out the window, Nagisa's stomach dropped right out of his stomach, "Hey, Nagisa-chan!" yelled a very familiar boy. None other than Yuuji, "I came here to see you!" he yelled waving wildly.

"Geh. Yu-Yuuji-kun?!" he yelled.

"Yuuji?" questioned Rio before a knowing and cunning gleam touched her, "Ah, the guy Minako told be about. The one who actually fell for your girl act back on the island and feel in love with you. Your boyfriend!" she said with a grin.

Giving her a side glance, Nagisa turned his attention to Yuuji, "H-how did you know that this was my school?" he questioned.

Grinning Yuuji pulled out his phone and smiled, "Ever since that day I've been searching for the names of the hotel's guests and I found your school's homepage when they were advertising the school festival," he said happily making Nagisa feel a stab of unease.

It was at that moment Minako came over with a smile on, she clearly hear everything, "Sheesh, Nagisa-chan! And people think I'm Aphrodite's chosen one!" she said teasingly, dressed up in her maid uniform at the moment.

The maid uniform was a black and white dress. Everything but the ruffled bodice was in black, with the skirt ending just above her knees and the sleeves fitted loosely ending at her elbows dipping off her shoulder blades. Around her waist was a white corset lined in black ruffles with raven laces, peeking out from under the corset was a white frilly apron that tied at the back in a big bow. She completed the look with black stockings and knee high dark brown boots, a white frilly headband, and a white ruffled choker with a black ribbon tied around it.

"Who are you?" questioned Yuuji eyeing her with curiosity.

"I'm afraid I'm the one who interrupted your date so we could do something illegal!" she said cheery.

"Something...illegal?" questioned Yuuji cautiously.

Going to stop Minako from talking to him Nagisa let out a loud wail when his pants were yanked down, looking back a bright blush burned his face as Rio yanked his feet up one by one to remove his pants. Walking forward Minako peered over the window sill and grinned when she found Nagisa wearing dark blue boxers with white stars and little planets in purple, blue, green, and yellow, "Nice boxers Nagisa-kun! Super cute," she whispered giving him a flirty wink.

"Rio! Minako!" he cried.

He couldn't stop it though, before he knew it his pants were removed and he now wore Rio's skirt which he was dejected to say hung lose on his hips. Stepping away from the window as she yanked on his pants fastening them, Rio smiled, "This is the last time, I promise!" she said gleefully.

Turning on her burning bright, Nagisa wanted to cry, "B-But you just said that~!" he cried.

Heading over she whispered into his ear, "He's rich right? We don't have any other choice, we have to increase the average amount of money we get from the customers!" she whispered laughing. Then with one fluid swoop she kicked him in his rear and launched him over the window sill past Minako, "Go, Nagisa-chan! The fate of our class depends on your abilities as a hostess!" said Rio.

Listening to Nagisa groan he quickly picked himself up before heading over to a confused Yuuji pulling him away, much to the boys delight, to a more private spot. Watching Nagisa hid himself and the grinning boy away Minako peered over to Rio with a curious look, "Do you think Nagisa might actually get violent if Yuuji-kun tries to steal a kiss?" she questioned.

Freezing Rio's eyes widen before she beamed, "I have to get my camera!" she yelled darting away.

Watching her leave, Minako turned her gaze to Hara, "I'm serious, you think he'll get violent and haul off and punch him in his face?" she asked her.

Smiling Hara shrugged, "Who knows, I mean it's one thing to be forcefully French by Bitch-sensei but completely different to be kissed by a boy who likes you and thinks you're a girl," she said before eyeing her uniform, "So who chose the maid?" she asked amused.

Glowering, Minako scowled, "Stupid Uncle Grip, Gastro, and Smog combined their bill and chose maid, Gastro said I should stick to my true calling and start waiting on people hand and foot," she snorted. Listening to Hara's laugh, she gave a mischievous smile, "By the way, Gastro is called Gastro because on his first hit job he shot himself in the gut after tripping when he was escaping after killing his target! Spread the word!" she said running off.

"Will do!" said Hara shaking her head amused.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Also I hope you don't mind Minako's interpretation of Asano's band, she's the music snob of the class after all and I also hope you don't mind the little story I created for Gastro! I thought I give him a funny back story for his codename.**


	54. Fifty-Four

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Nagisa hated this. Why? Why did someone have to mistake him for a girl yet again! Honestly he just hated it, when it came from Rio or Karma it was a joke and he didn't mind that. He really didn't, it was when people were actually serious about it did he feel anything toward it. He was a boy! Even if his hair was long that didn't change the fact that he was a boy!

He walk, talked, and acted like a boy yet still people on occasion mistaken him for a girl.

Anymore if a guy was going to acted interested in him or confess he would prefer they thought he was gay and they were gay. At least when it happened he was still seen as a guy. They just confused his sexual interest not his gender. Sighing, he frowned and let his shoulders slump ever so slightly listening to his classmate serving their customers while he sat here.

Sitting here with Yuuji who was quiet till the noodles were brought out, Nagisa watched him slurp them up enthusiastically, "These are good!" he said.

Giving him a small smile, he nodded, "Muramatsu will be happy to hear," he muttered.

Nodding Yuuji brought another bunch up to his lips and slurped them up, "I'm so happy I came to the school festival~~to think that you would serve me personally. Also, I'm really excited because you told me, 'Let's go eat in a place where no one else can see us',' he said happily

Nagisa wanted to cry, of course he brought him over here! He didn't want anyone he knew seeing him in a skirt! Not to mention it was freaking awkward being in a skirt, he didn't get how girls could stand to be in a skirt like this. It was at that moment a cue card popped up, peering over he found dialogue written for him by Rio.

Frowning Nagisa tried to channel his inner actor and clasped his hand together before making a request, "I would like it if~~ you tried to eat everything~~" he told him. He couldn't help but feeling a little robotic when he delivered the line.

Grinning, Yuuji either didn't take notice of his tone shift or just didn't care because he answer back rather excitedly, "Alright! I'll eat everything on the menu if you ask me to!" he said pulling out his wallet that was just stuffed with excess fund for him to use on whatever floated his fancy.

Chuckling from behind the bushes, Rio licked her lips, "Kukuku, that fool has a lot of money after all. He also looks like someone who likes to eat, so earn us some money, Nagisa-chan~~" she said.

Frowning Kimura sighed, "Honestly sometimes I wonder about you," he said.

Unaware of his secret audience, Yuuji gazed at the menu to see all he would be getting and found that they actually had some very interesting stuff selling. That ramen had been pretty top quality for it to be something middle schoolers made. Peering over at Nagisa who was writing down his order he smiled, "Ah, I stopped smoking that strange thing you know. So you wouldn't worry, Nagisa-chan," he told her with a bright smile.

Nodding Nagisa chuckled, "I see," he said.

It would be better if Yuuji-kun stopped smoking because he wanted to stop smoking but as long as he stopped he supposed. Writing down the rest of his order he glanced at Yuuji who was still absorbed in the menu. According to Kayano, Yuuji fell for him when they met him at the dance club. He didn't know why either. First his gender should have been obvious even with the skirt. Second, they barely knew each other, they were together less than an hour, thirty minutes at best.

That was hardly any time to get a connection.

Afterall, Hinata didn't fall for Maehara after a day with him, she slowly began to like him after they spent time together. Just like Chiba and Rinka, they began to bond over their shared skill of the gun and slowly formed their…well he wouldn't call it a relationship but they had something. It was the same for Minako, she fell for Karma after he saved her but that had just been the spark, she knew him for a while. Just like her relationship with Asano, she didn't just see him and like him.

So how did Yuuji decide he liked him enough to do all he had done?

Didn't you need time to form a relationship?

Looking up when Hinano brought Yuuji his Mont Blanc, Nagisa sighed and watched Yuuji take it from her uttering a thank you before he drew out his phone. Gazing at the desert, he grinned, "This looks delicious as well, let's take a picture," he said happily.

It was awkward being around Yuuji. Especially considering he had to be in a skirt, but in order to keep Yuuji from being suspicious about why he was in a skirt despite being a boy he would keep up the lie. After all this was the best way to keep their Class's various secrets. Catching sight of another sign he spied a black sleeve this time and sighed, that was no doubt Karma.

Squinting to read, Nagisa wanted to grab a rock and hurl it at the red head when he popped up pointing enthusiastically at the sigh that told him to ask Yuuji if he was willing to pay ten thousand yen for a date! That was not how you do business!

Before he could mine his answer though, he and Yuuji got the shock of their lives when out of nowhere a man emerged from the woods. He was tall and looked to be in his twenties with blond hair peeking out of his white beanie and red goggles over his eyes. He wore are red and black poncho with skinny jeans and in one hand was a gun and in his other a dead pheasant.

No doubt he was an assassin, but to come out of nowhere!

Smiling easily the guy stepped out and walked up to a conveniently standing by Karasuma-sensei, "This is a present for you, Karasuma-san. This mountain's full of interesting things…and Minako wasn't kidding about the traps," he said dusting off leaves and dirt.

Walking up to him looking stunned, Karasuma gazed at guy surprised, "Red-Eye! They told me the 'God of Death' got you," he said.

So that was Red-Eye the guy from their field trip, they never got to do their joint assassination due to all that trouble with that jerk high schooler. He looked pretty young for an assassin, then again even some young people where in the assassin game. Just look at them.

Chuckling, Red-Eye corrected Karasuma, "I was on the verge of death at that time, but I was able to heal fast because of my youth," he told him calmly.

With that out of the way, Karasuma turned to the elephant in the room, "More importantly, put away your gun!" he yelled.

Laughing easily, Red-Eye brushed him off, "Calm down, man. I have a valid hunting license for all countries in the world," he told him easily.

Heading over Hara took the pheasant from Red-Eye with a bright smile, "Wow, a green pheasant?! I can grill this up in order to make some soy sauce for the noodles!" she said happily. Turning to Red-Eye who turned to her she beamed, "Thank you~~you're from our school trip, right?" she asked.

Watching them from their spot, Nagisa looked over when he heard Yuuji move and found him standing up and pulling his phone out from his pocket, "Why does he have a gun? Maybe we should call the police…" he trailed off.

Standing up himself, Nagisa grabbed his arm and shook his head, "Wait~ Wait~!" he yelled before peeking over for help from Rio to explain this, "I-It's not how it looks," he muttered reading the cue card, "He's…Y-Yoshioka-san from the local hunting club," he muttered.

Jabbing his finger toward Red-Eye who was heading off to the café, Yuuji yelled his doubt at Nagisa's story and Nagisa didn't blame him. If he heard that he would question it too, "Yoshioka-san? He doesn't look like a Japanese guy, you know?!" he yelled.

This time Nagisa used his head to make something up, "H-He changed his name because he likes Japanese anime so much…" he said. It was plausible. There were some people out there that actually did that so it should at least be believable. A little far-fetched but believable.

"I-I see," said Yuuji frowning.

Standing in silence for a few minute, Yuuji made the first move and reached for Nagisa's shoulder, "Well, putting Yoshioka-san to one side, Nagisa-chan, I want you to be honest. What do you think of me?" he asked changing the mood drastically.

Before either one of them could dwell on it however Karasuma-sensei shattered that moment with a vague message. Sighing he spoke aloud, "And you too, don't erase your presence during times like this," grumbled Karasuma-sensei with his back to them. Frowning at the man, Nagisa frowned, was he talking to them because they were hardly hiding their presences. For one Yuuji couldn't do that.

That questioned was answered when a certain someone emerged from the woods just like Red-Eye, that persons being none other than Lovro. Giving a small laugh, Lovro strolled over to Karasuma-sensei casually, "Heh, I was invited here by your octopus," he said casually. Like he didn't just emerge from the woods all mysterious like.

Frowning Karasuma-sensei nodded, "I see, I'm happy to see you're alive and well," he said.

Gazing at him, Lovro smiled his dangerous smile, "This might sound a little rude, but you did a good job in defeating, _him_. I knew you had good skills…but I was sure that _he _was in a totally different dimension," he said talking about the God of Death no doubt.

Shaking his head, Karasuma frowned, "I wouldn't have been able to do anything is I was alone. Your disciple was really worried about you, go see her," he said.

Chuckling, Lovro nodded, "Yes, yes, I was already lectured about that by Minako-chan. Who by the way told me she slapped you for your part in my disciple being duped by that man," he said amused. Karasuma-sensei didn't give him much of a reaction but Nagisa could have sworn he saw his eye twitch at that comment. He also couldn't believe what he just heard!

Minako slapped Karasuma-sensei!

Hearing Yuuji panic again, Nagisa frowned as he shook from the shock of Lovro appearance, "Who the hell is that frightening old man…? He's clearly not a normal person," he cried his danger radar sounding quite loud. Which was to be expected, Lovro not only didn't show up in the normal way but he did look like death itself in Nagisa's opinion.

Looking over when Rio raised her cue card again, Nagisa slumped when he read her story for Lovro, he was wondering if she was being serious or if she was just screwing around. Because that story was a bigger stretch than Red-Eyes, but it wasn't like he had a good excuse, "He's mild Yagiyuu, the leader of the Asakusa entertainment hall," he said weakly.

"He's a comedian?!" yelled Yuuji stunned.

Nodding weakly Nagisa gave an uneasy laugh, "A-and the thing they were talking about was also a joke, his disciple became a teacher here and she stopped being a comedian..." he said trailing off.

Watching him Yuuji frowned, "I see…" he said.

Back inside Isogai took notice of their growing crowd customers, "Wow, we suddenly got a lot of customers," he said amused.

Looking out uneasily, Megu nodded in agreement, "Yeah," she said unsure how to take their new customers. These customers weren't just any customers. "…They're all assassins who couldn't kill Korosensei," she said gazing at the wide array of only men…seriously only guys. Did no girls aside from Bitch-sensei and them try their hands at murdering him?

Gazing out with her, Isogai have a nervous laughed, "It's quite a sight seeing them all gathered here like this," he said, "Korosensei called them. They're only acting calm because they know Korosensei's around here," he said sighing.

Coming into the room Takebayashi pushed up his glasses as he chook their box of funds, "I just added up our funds, it's true that the number of our customers has increased, but…we're still unable to keep up with the pace of Class A's customers," he told them all, "We're going to lose at this rate. We have to find something in order to get us out of this desperate situation," he said.

Outside of the classroom though, Gastro dipped his gun into the soup with a fevered blush as he tasted it as it fell from the barrel of his gun mixing with gun-powered, "This gun is delicious…you would never be able to tell that those brats made this," he said. A little shocked that they were able to make something so delicious!

Slurping up his noodles, Smog chuckled, "Yeah, I would happily eat this even if they had put some poison in it," he said savoring the taste of them. This was top quality in his opinion.

Taking noticed of these bizarre guest, Yuuji stared at them from over Nagisa's shoulder with a look of growing suspicions. Giving yet another nervous laugh, Nagisa continued on with the comedian story, "T-they're all comedians! From Asakusa!" he said. Looking back he spotted Grip spitting out his Mont Blanc and from this distant he could see a hint of green with Karma behind him tossing up wasabi.

Well at least that was helping his point.

Pointing to Grip he chuckled, "Look, that guy's even eating a Mont Blanc with some wasabi in it…you can see his natural comedic reaction, taught to him by Mild Yagiyuu himself," he said. Peering down he smiled, "You could say that we're related to those 'comedians' in some way…" he said.

Hearing nothing from Yuuji, both of them jumped when loud grumbling was heard. Looking over from their hidden spot Nagisa watched Minako stomp by with a grimace in place. She was still in her maid uniform and the closer she got the more clearly they heard, "Stupid Gastro! He thinks he so funny, he's just a jerk! As if I ever work for him as his maid!" she snapped before suddenly a tornado surrounded her, or more like a yellow and black snickering whirlwind.

When it cleared Minako was dressed in her wedding dress.

The wedding dress was snowy white, it was a strapless gown with the bodice hugging her chest the skirt billowing out from her waist in a waves of fabric, on her left hip a white bow. Around her neck was a string of pearls and her hair had been pulled back into a braided bun with a long sheer veil trailing down her back with a rows of three blue roses pinning the veil on either side of her head. In her hands was a small bouquet of white and blue roses tied with a long blue ribbon and white pearls.

"Damnit! Who the heck ordered bride! Is Hibiki here!" she snapped walking away.

Nagisa didn't even look over at Yuuji, even if Minako didn't know they were here Korosensei did! Why would he do a change like that in front of Yuuji! Giving a nervous chuckle he looked over, "T-That's our Minako-chan! She's always practicing her magic act!" he said.

Frowning Yuuji sighed, "Nagisa-chan," he muttered his tone spiked with discontent, "You're lying," he said sternly. Looking at him surprised, Nagisa stayed quiet as Yuuji spoke up, "My father is a famous TV chairman, so I've seen the faces of many comedians drawn close to him since I was a kid. Therefore, I'm able to discern an exterior smile done only to deceive people. When I met you in the island's hotel…you weren't the kind of girl who'd smile like that," he said.

Sighing, Nagisa gazed down ashamed, he knew he shouldn't have lied. He should have just told him the truth when he showed up. Giving a small humorless laugh, Nagisa sighed, "You have some really good skills of observation," he said.

Flopping down on the ground, Yuuji waved his hand, "It's not something good, it's just an undesired talent I got from being raised in a disgusting environment," he said annoyed.

Chuckling, Nagisa smiled at him, "It's just like you said, I was lying. _I_ have been forced to look like this since I was a kid and I've always hated that," he told him using the correct I the second time, "…but lately, I've come to understand that even if you have a talent that you don't want, it can still be useful to people. So, I stopped hating that part of me," he told him sitting in front of Yuuji.

Sitting Indian style he gave him a small smile, "…I'm sorry, but I'm a guy," he told him honestly.

Yuuji stared at him in complete silence, feeling nervous Nagisa didn't say a word waiting for him to make the first move and when he did it wasn't exactly a step in the right direction, "…You're lying," he said, obviously not wanting to believe the truth.

Nagisa didn't blame him of course, after all it was always embarrassing to find out you got someone's gender wrong. He just hoped Yuuji didn't get violent like that one guy, "It's true," he told him.

Still sitting still, Yuuji repeated himself, "You're lying," he said.

"It's the truth," said Nagisa sighing before catching sigh of Rio holding up a sigh telling him to show Yuuji just how much of a boy he was with a little drawing of an elephant. He ignored that though and just gazed at Yuuji with a straightforward expression, "…Do I look like I'm lying?" he asked him.

Wilting, Yuuji looked like he was crossed between sick and fearful, "…Are you for real…?" he asked.

Nodding, Nagisa smiled and gazed out at the class's café, "If you're able to exploit your faults and weak points, they can become weapons as well. During my time in this class, I learned how to do that and we created this shop in the same way," he said gazing out at the café.

"The people you see here…are all related to that way of doing things. It makes my heart race, and I really enjoy myself," he told him his feelings on the matter. Sitting in total silence it wasn't long before Yuuji stood up. Scrambling up after him, Nagisa pulled up his money, "Ah. W-Wait, I'll give you back the money you spent while I was deceiving you," he said.

Shaking his head, Yuuji walked away, "Its fine. I…feel like an idiot. I'm going home now," he said dejectedly dragging his bag-pack with him.

Watching him leave, Nagisa held back from calling after him. He no doubted wanted to be alone but he felt bad leaving it like it was. Then again, he doubted he could really say anything to make Yuuji-kun feel any better. All in all he tricked him and it may have not been his intention but he did sort of make a fool out of him.

Hearing some panting, Nagisa looked over and found a rather out of breath Karma with three bulky packages in his hands, "Eh? He's going home already? I thought of trying to make more money by turning this into a cosplay event. Minako's doing so well I thought you wouldn't do badly either," he said sounding dejectedly.

Turning on him, Nagisa wailed, "Karma-kun, how much money do you plan on earning by exploiting me?!" he yelled. Hearing a teh, he looked over and jumped when he found a glowering Minako, "When did you get there!" he cried, he didn't sense her or even hear her come!

Ignoring his question she stomped over to Karma, "Give me my lighters back! Gastro is being a jerk, he said I a make a poor bride! I'll show him a poor bride!" she snapped reaching into Karma's pockets, rooting through them looking for her lighters.

Sighing, Nagisa shook his head and watched Minako shoving her hands everywhere while Karma curiously just sat there letting her do it. Frowning Nagisa crossed his arms and gave Minako a stern look, "Minako-chan what are you planning on doing…also Karma obviously doesn't have them so you should stop searching…because I think I just got why he's letting you search him," he said shaking his head because from where he stood it sort of looked like Minako was feeling him up.

Frowning at him her early anger forgotten, Minako thought over his comment and turned to Karma who just smiled easily at her not saying a word. Looking down Minako gaze before she felt a spike of realization hit her. Shaking as a blush consumed her Minako's bracelet sounded off while she realized where her hands currently were, that being feeling Karma's back pockets for her lighters. Letting out a short scream she jumped away before slapping Karma across the face and running away.

Sighing easily, he watched her head inside, "She's always gives good reactions, plus it's actually a lot more fun than I thought to trick her into the more mature things!" said Karma snickering.

Shaking his head, Nagisa crossed his arms, "You're a mean boyfriend," he said.

"And you never sense when you're in danger!" said Rio popping up from behind scaring him yet again.

Looking back in confusion at her words, Nagisa felt the firm grip of Karma grasping his arm before he showed him his bought outfits, "So Nagisa-kun which would you like to try on first!" he said with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Chuckling Rio reached over and jabbed her elbow into Karma's side, "How rude, where are your manners Karma-kun. Haven't you ever heard the saying ladies first?" she asked reaching for the maid.

"Please forgive my grave mistake!" he said smirking.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Rio grinned, "If I must," she joked.

Attempting to run Nagisa only got out a chocked cry for help before the devil duo pulled him into the woods with the costumes in their hands. Watching from up above, Korosensei pulled out his camera with a chuckle as he snapped up these precious memories!

* * *

No one commented on her flaming red face, they just let her take over the Mont Blanc's as they slowly neared closing time. She just felt up Karma, true he let her but still how embarrassing. Not only that but she did it in front of Nagisa-kun! Setting down the last one for today, Minako let out a pitiful sigh and looked over when Hara came over with a smile in place and a box in hand.

Handing over the box she patted her shoulder, "Can you take that up to Korosensei, I'm sure he's getting hungry up there. There's some snacks for Kimura-kun and Takebayashi-kun too," she said.

Giving her a smile back, Minako nodded, "Just call me if anyone else gets a picture," she muttered.

Peering out the window, she chuckled, "I think it's safe to say you're out of business for the rest of the day so you can relax, Minako-chan! Thanks for doing something so embarrassing for us though! I know it goes without saying but we really do appreciate it!" she said.

Smiling, Minako shook her head, "No please don't worry about it, I do this kind of stuff with Izaya all the time so it wasn't all that bad," she told her.

Chuckling at that Hara gave her a sweet smile, "You may do it with your brother but its one thing to do it with family and to do it in front of classmates and old friends. So I'm sorry if it was hard on you, I know you still have your problems with your heart," she said gazing at the monitor.

Gazing at it herself, Minako smiled, "Embarrassment won't get me down! Don't worry, but thanks," she said taking the box.

Leaving the classroom Minako made her way toward the back and was up the ladder in no time, surprised to find the roof top bare of Takebayashi-kun and Kimura-kun. Crawling up, she headed over to Korosensei's hiding spot, "Sensei, I hope you're hungry," she said holding out the box for him to see, from it came delicious smells.

At once the yellow smiling face began to drool, chuckling she opened the box and reached into it to pull out a small fruit tart Hara made overflowing with delicious fruit and cream. Plucking it out she held it out for Korosensei and tossed it into his waiting mouth, "Ah! Delicious, Hara-chan truly is a master in the kitchen!" he said.

Smiling, Minako gaze at him with a smiled, "I might take offense to that! I'm not bad either!" she said licking the cream from her thumb.

Giving his usual laugh, Korosensei waited for Minako to toss in another before answering, "Tut-tut Minako-chan! Jealously is truly an ugly trait, although in the right doses it can be a truly adorable trait as well!" he said amused, his voice rather sing-song.

"So what is it, adorable or disgusting?" she asked amused.

"Depends!" he said amused.

"Maybe I should invite you for dinner so you can taste my cooking!" said Minako amused.

Watching her as she gazed down below, Korosensei hummed, "From the lunches you've brought on occasion for sensei he's found them to be very delicious, but your talents seem to fall to western food. Not to say your Japanese cuisine is bad, but Hara definitely has you defeated there! You though, have a knack for western cuisine!" he said amused.

Tossing him another treat, Minako licked off the cream from her thumb again, "Mama preferred western food and papa just like anything she cooked. I'm afraid my palate has shifted more toward my western heritage! Not to say I don't enjoy Gran-Gran's pheasant stew," she said.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "Yes I understand that all too well! Sensei is not originally from Japan so he does prefer to get dinner outside of the country once in a while," he said.

Peering over Minako pulled her knees to her chest, the skirt of her wedding dress fanning around her body, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked him quietly. Getting a circle face, Minako tossed him another treat, "Why don't you want me discussing G.O.D number one?" she asked him curious. That was something she had wondered about for quite some time.

Staying quiet for a moment of two, Korosensei gazed out at their customers and classmates before turning his gaze back to Minako, "I don't think it's the proper time to discuss him just yet. G.O.D number two was an extremely strong opponent and I think if they learn he was the discipline it could undermine their win. It shouldn't of course because even if he was the student or the teacher it doesn't change the fact he was strong, but often the unknown variables have a tendency to change people opinions," he told her quietly.

Nodding at that Minako sighed, "I wonder what he was like in real life, when G.O.D spoke of him he said he was really quiet and mostly kept to himself. He said he would praise him but it was always a double-edge blade, he would compliment him and insult him all together. G.O.D told me he would never do that to me, he would give me lots of praise," she said leaning back amused.

"He seems quite content to battle against his sensei," said Korosensei giving a nervous chuckle.

Laughing, Minako beamed at Korosensei, "Yeah but that competitive nature…I thought it was a little cute!" she told him honestly. Smiling she peered over at Korosensei with a small chuckle, "I'm going to have nightmares about my time with him for a long time…but I also have some good memories," she told him leaning back. She enjoyed getting to know him and study his habits, plus he took the time to diligently teach her and she had a spare few good memories of him.

For the most part he was really forceful but it wasn't abusive. When he hit her, it was training nothing more and nothing less which was why she didn't flinch. When she read some of the letters from people who shared her experience some of them talked about flinching. When people lifted their arms around them or reached for them for a long time they would flinch rather violently. Because of their memories of being smacked around. He only hit her when they trained, he was much rougher than Karasuma-sensei that was for sure; it gave her a whole new appreciation for the man.

"Minako-chan…you thought G.O.D was cute?" he questioned lost between amused and he didn't know.

Nodding, Minako gazed up at the sky, "It's hard to explain but watching him, was like watching a little kid playing papa! He was of course no child but when he spoke to me and told me what he would do to be a better master than his, I kept getting that image. He loved his master very much but like any child he thought he was mean and didn't understand him…which is half true," she said.

Taking in her words, Korosensei supposed he could agree with her there. Now he would like to know about those nightmares, "You mentioned nightmares?" he said.

Shaking her head, she sighed as a cool breeze swept across the roof, "I just keep having nightmares of escaping…unsuccessfully I might add. Apparently when I'm escaping I'm actually escaping, last night I escaped to my room where Uncle Grip stayed and crawled in bed with him. Talk about embarrassing…I thought I was over all of this," she sighed.

Feeling a tentacle rest on her head, Minako peered back and found Korosensei shaking his head, "You keep mentioning that it wasn't that bad, compared to others you were better off. Stop thinking that way Minako-chan. It isn't a competition. Truth of the matter is even if you weren't beaten black and blue because he didn't like you back talking or starved you from irritation it doesn't change the fact that you were taken from your home. Your allowed to be upset…hate him as well, even if you have forgiven him," he said firmly.

Opening her mouth to protest to what he was saying, Minako was stopped when he put a tentacle to her lips, "No ifs, ands, or buts Minako-chan. Just because you sometimes feel you hate your brother doesn't mean you don't love him right! So you can both forgive him and hate him!" he said.

Glowering, Minako stuck out her bottom lip, "Stop being so understanding and wise! It's creepy," she said frowning at him.

"Creepy!" cried Korosensei shocked.

"What is going on up here? Talking about creepy things?" questioned Karasuma appearing.

Letting out a scream Minako crawled to the edge of the roof and cried out for Grip, seconds later both adults watched her jumped off the roof and into the assassin's waiting arms. Watching Grip carry her away and set her down safely, Korosensei smiled, "Ah, she's really developed a nice relationship of trust with her uncle hasn't she!" he said happily.

"…Why does she keep running? That is the third time today that she's seen me, screamed and run," he muttered confused with her antics. True she was rather mellow dramatic but this was odd by even for her, "Do I happen to smell today and she's the only one unable to stand it?" he questioned.

Chuckling, Korosensei peered at him amused, "It's because you yelled at Minako-chan! She's afraid you're still upset with her blackmailing the world," he said.

Sighing Karasuma watched Minako from above, "…I'm not upset with her anymore, I can of course understand her feelings…although I still think she is going about this all wrong. Acting like a child isn't going to get her any points," he said sternly.

"Minako-chan is still a child…besides I put in her reason for this to help the governments learn," he said.

"Learn?" questioned Karasuma.

"It is like Minako-chan told the class, they offered her up to the God of Death without a word to her and that was completely wrong of them. It's her life. Even if the world is in the balance the proper thing for them to do would have been for them to ask her to go with the God of Death. They didn't though and were going to force her to go with him, so they must be punished!" he said cheerfully.

"Next time you decide something like that at least drop a hint my way! You have no idea how embarrassing it was to learn something like that second hand!" he snapped.

Chuckling, Korosensei nodded, "Will do! So what is the final verdict?" he asked.

Frowning, Karasuma crossed his arms, "She gets what she wants and some countries have even given her more immunity than what you put down, nothing like getting away with murder of course. Some are trying to pacify her out of guilt while America, Japan, and Russia have asked me to get her to change her mind. They don't like the idea of not being able to do anything about the company," he said.

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"I told them they need to get another man for the job, I don't have the power to change her mind and that I wouldn't try to in the first place. Getting her angry is never fun besides deep down I believe they've reaped what they sowed," he said firmly.

"You're going soft, Karasuma-sensei!" said Korosensei amused.

* * *

Day two, another day of café fun or it would have been if Minako wasn't feeling like crap. Sitting in front of Hara, Isogai, Megu, and Muramatsu who frowned at her she gave a sniffle, "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, wilting under their gazes.

Laughing Isogai bent down and grabbed Minako foot gently lifting it up to gaze at her bandage ankle, "Honestly! What are the odds?!" he asked amused. Late last night during another midnight sleepwalking spell she finally did fall down the stairs. Luckily nothing broke in the end she just got a nasty sprang, "Are you alright?" he asked with a smile.

Sighing Minako gave him a small nod, "Yeah, but…now we can't be Cat Noir and Ladybug! And Uncle Grip said he would request it for me today since no one requested it yesterday! That's the only one I wanted to do! Aside from Venus of course," she wailed sobbing into her hands, "Sugaya-kun even painted my assassin yo-yo like Ladybug for you!" she cried holding up her yo-yo.

"And yet I'm smiling!" said Isogai happily, jumping to his feet. He felt like dancing now that he didn't have to dress up in that red jumpsuit abomination polka dotted in black.

Chuckling at that Megu gazed over to Hara and Muramatsu who were starting up their makeshift kitchen, "Since you sprang your ankle I guess you'll stay in and take over a cooking position or maybe prep work would be more suitable," she said looking around.

Standing up, Minako shook her head, "No I'll help with the morning prep just like yesterday but since I can serve anyone like yesterday I've already thought of what I can do in place of that. I'm going to play to my greatest strength…" she said before reaching under her chair to pull out a violin case.

"Your violin?" asked Hara.

Nodding, Minako gave them a smile, "Since I can't play dress up and serve I'll just play a song instead, Korosensei has already gotten my equipment from my old house. A cello, a key board, and my violin of course, a flute, my favorite ocarina, my gemshorn, and he even brought over my harp. Um, let's see what else, oh yes my mandolin, my koto, and I figured that should be enough…I stayed away from the brass instruments and stuck to mostly string and woodwind. No offense to brass because I do love them very much but they don't go with the scenery as well. I have to balance the scenery with the music I mean that's apart of enjoying music. Why do you think idols try to make the place they're playing at so alive and full of energy, it's because they want you to experience the music fully!" she told them.

Gazing at her shocked, Megu frowned, "Don't you have stage fright?" she asked her confused.

Laughing, Minako nodded, "Yep! Horrible stage fright!" she said cheerfully.

Raising an eyebrow, Muramatsu began to pull out everything they would need for the soup, "If that's true then why are you going to play?" he asked.

Smiling Minako gazed at him , "Because I want to contribute, besides I'll focus on you guys and pretend I'm just playing for you. I have no problem performing for my friends and family, its performing for judges and crowds. I'll just focus on all of you and eventually I'll just get sucked into the music that I won't notice a thing!" she said happily.

Nodding Megu smiled, "I guess then good luck with today's performance. I look forward to hearing your music," she said. Giving Megu a salute all of them paused when they heard a commotion. Peering out, Megu frowned when a news crew appeared, "What in the world?" she muttered looking over to Isogai to see if he had any clue what that was about.

The raven hair boy looked as confused as her however, "Minako, you don't have contacts in the media do you?" he asked curious.

Frowning Minako shook her head and she eyed the crew suspiciously, "I hate the media! I would never work with them…I only want to stab them," she muttered.

Hearing a ding, Minako pulled her phone from her pocket along with the others and found Ritsu waiting for them on their respective screens, "I've looked around and I discovered a blog about food talking about our acorn noodles and other items. It turns out, Yuuji-kun from yesterday, is quite the food critic and many people follow him and listen to his reviews. He gave a smashing appraisal on us so we now have people clamoring to come! This is just the first news crew that will come! I suggest we get to work and fast," she said with a chuckle.

Frowning at first, Megu quickly began to smile, "Is that so, I guess I'll go out there and find out what they want to do…Isogai-kun please call the others and get them to hurry up. Muramatsu-kun, Hara-chan, and Minako-chan, start getting the food ready! It looks like we're going to have a busy day!" she said very pleased.

It looked like things would indeed be turning around!

* * *

Their day were pack, every minute the long line seemed to grow in length. Mimura helped a news crew get the best footage of their foods while Megu was in charge of the interviews. Meanwhile the rest of the class was busy between serving, cooking, and gathering. There was hardly a moment of rest for them all. Even Karma was made too busy to prank the customers he didn't like.

All day, they all met various people some who were curious about the growing crowd while others who came from all over just to try their noodles after hearing the review or had just seen the news footage. Then there was idols Minako knew who came. Many of her classmates were star-struck when they met the various idols they secretly worshiped when at home in the safety of their room.

Terasaka and his crew minus Itona got autographs from their favorite members of Liberal Strike, Megu sneakily got Shu's autograph under the watch of Isogai who actually look a tad jealous. Then Hinano got the autograph of Sena, a pop idol known for her sweet Lolita appearance and dark lyrics, many of which Minako wrote before her ban to right of idols other than Makoto. Then Minako got the silent treatment for an hour when Ishida charmed all the girls of their class, even the hard-hearted Hazama.

He really was cute!

It quickly change however when an all-female idol group known as Gekkō arrived, they were known for their beauty and they're cheery songs about the good parts of life. At that point it switch to the girls giving Minako the silent treatment while the boys slobbered over the group; save for Isogai, Takebayashi, Terasaka, Itona, Karma, and Nagisa. Apparently they all had enough control over themselves if they were attracted to the group.

After them a few late arrival assassins showed up along with various family members of Class E. They all met Isogai's siblings and in the girls' opinion his little brother was a bigger heart throb than him. He was so cute with his plump apple cheeks and bashful chocolate brown eyes and wavy raven locks. Then they all met Hinano's parents who put to rest a theory Minako had been working on.

Her mother was a cute as her daughter and tiny compared to her husband who looked like he may have ran with a gang once in his life, or was part of a punk rock band. He was a sweet heart though so devoted to his wife glaring furiously at any man whose gaze lingered for what he deemed too long.

It was no wonder cute Hinano liked Karasuma-sensei.

Then there was Takebayashi's stuffy parents who really were uptight, they looked around with distain before trying the food. Once the music started to play they actually began to relax and actually cracked a smile at the youngest son. After them was Terasaka's parents who Minako embarrassingly introduced herself to by accident. During a small moment between songs, Karma came up to tease her and before she knew it she was limping to the safety of doggie.

Only it turned out doggie looked exactly like daddy.

Lucky for her Doggie's temper was all his own, his parents laughed off her mistake of identity before smacking their son, she learned that was how he learned to sho his affection for other, congratulating him finally finding himself a younger sister. Apparently that had been a wish of his since he was young. His mom whispered to her while Terasaka was yelling at his dad that he asked for one at Christmas almost every year till middle school.

Then Minako's own family came including her grandparents, save her auntie and sister but everyone soon came to understand why the blonde was so good at slipping past Karasuma's defenses at long last though. When the two men met, everyone couldn't help but take notice of the similarities between her grandfather and Karasuma-sensei.

After that its was old friends and enemies from school, the baseball team came by to see Sugino and taste the food. Minako was also happy to see she was still on good terms with Shindō. He was such a sweet guy, that she would still like to call him friend. Then people both Maehara and Megu faced during their past came to taste the food that Class E prepared.

All through it Minako went between the kitchen and a small chair outside to play for the guest, something she actually enjoyed very much. As along as she didn't focus on people she felt alright and was able to play to her hearts content. It had been such a long time since she felt an instrument in hand, it felt like a decade.

Just like with fire, her soul ached for music as well but she had been so caught up in flames it sort of got pushed to a back burner. Giving a pleasurable sigh she lowered her bow from her cello with a smile barely able to hear the polite applause. Cellos really were the best with their deep melodic sound that always made every muscle in her body relax as the notes vibrated down to her bones.

Looking over she found Rio waiting to take the cello, sighing the fake blonde strummed the strings with a smile, "I've always been jealous of your ability with instruments. I took lessons when I was younger like you but it never felt the same! No matter how much I practice I couldn't get it to sound like yours," she said amused.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Makoto was the same way, she was actually fairly decent at piano but she gave it up because she couldn't get it to sound like mama. Mama kept telling her that we each have our own unique tune and you have to love it in order to inspire and move your audience. Makoto could never get that love with instruments but she did love her voice. Hence why she's an excellent idol," she said proudly.

Holding out a hand for her, Rio grinned, "Well the music scene gets a break we need you back in the kitchen!" she said.

"Aye-aye!" said Minako standing up, careful not to put too much weight on her ankle. Heading inside with Rio Minako gazed around at the crowd, "Who would have thought, one blog would suddenly make us popular…I guess that's the power of true popularity," she said amused.

Grinning, Rio reach over to tickle Minako neck, "Yep, yep, you may be eye candy to school boys right now but you got a long way before you reach true popularity. You should probably work on your relationship with girls first. I mean you get along with us up here but you should branch out. When you become head of Suzuki Corporation you'll be dealing with men and women," she said.

Sighing, Minako nodded glumly, "Yeah, I know, I just can't stand high school and middle school girls…I don't try to steal boyfriends! Heck half those girls hate me without just cause! I mean some of them have actually won over the boys they like but their so insecure about themselves they choose to believe I'm the reason they aren't together," she said ending on a note of annoyance.

Smirking Rio gave her a cheeky grin, "Now, now missy! You don't get to complain about any of that seeing how you never had the courage to tell Karma your feelings till after he told you his. You didn't even tell him after he saved you from Asano and showed he knew…although that is probably better in the long run. Who knows what would have happen if you told him there," she said.

Pouting Minako glowered at Rio, "I can so complain about that! I never bullied anyone while I pined away for him!" she said pouting.

Smirking Rio snickered as Minako's glower turned to embarrassment, "Nope, you just come running to me sobbing when you thought he found someone he might like. Then there was that spell when you thought he was gay and had the hots for Nagisa-kun! I'll never forget that day! I'm still debating whether or not to tell both of them that juicy detail!" she said amused.

Grabbing her shoulder Minako shook her head, "Don't! Karma-kun will hate me! Not to mention Nagisa-kun, he'll definitely be mad…I don't want Nagisa-kun mad at me. Bad things will happen!" she sobbed shaking Rio.

Laughing, the fake blonde gave her a wink, "Don't worry, I'm only joking! Or am I?" she said running off leaving Minako to wither in worry.

Heading inside, Minako was put at a station with Hara and chopped while said girl cooked. It seemed like no matter how many dishes they put out there was always more to make. Stepping back from her vegetables Minako took a moment to breathe only to jump when Okuda yelled in fright, holding up a box of noodles she frowned, "This is bad! We're almost out of noodles!" she cried.

"…We have had a lot of customers," said Minako gazing out the window.

Nodding Isogai frowned, "Yes, we're getting a lot more business that we expected," he said.

Frowning as she waited to take out her dishes, Fuwa frowned, "But Class A is probably doing even better," she commented.

Holding up a string of eggplants Hara gave a wink as she wielded a knife, "The eggplants on the side menu are selling really well. We can try to push this for the rest of the time," she said.

"It'll buy us time but we're almost out of them too," said Minako counting up what they had left. With the rate they were going they would probably run out at the end of the day. At first they didn't have enough customers but now they had too many. Rather ironic if you asked her.

Panting as they rested from running back and worth, Kimura smiled, "We can keep getting more ingredients if we just go farther on the mountain," he offered.

Before any of them could answer they were stopped by Korosensei who let out a hum from his hiding spot that being a wooden desk he stuffed himself into allowing just his head pop out. To keep in theme of their shop he even colored and shaped his head like an acorn, "I think it would be best if we don't make any more moves here," he said letting two of his smaller tentacle slip to make an X.

That was rather unexpected, she would have thought he would come out with a new way to defeat Class A. Maybe take a page from Black Butler. When Sebastian had been disguised one he taught the servants how to make patties that were both delicious and super filling, but made of beans.

Not looking ready to accept defeat, Nagisa spoke up as he retrieved his drinks, "But then~ then we'll lose!" he cried.

Swiveling to turn to him, Korosensei nodded, "That's all right. If we take any more food, we might disrupt the mountain's ecosystem," he said.

She completely forgot about that…man it was a good thing he was keeping an eye on that. She would have hated to been responsible for animals having to suffer through an already hard life. Hinano seemed to be right up there with her as well.

Going on, Korosensei's smile grew as his tentacles began to leak out, "Birds. Plants. Fish. Fungi. Arthropods. Mammals. Everything done by a living thing becomes a blessing in destiny," he said breaking away his desk, "During this festival, were you all able to feel…just how greatly…this mountain's 'destiny' blessed you?" he asked.

Pondering that for a second, Minako smiled, yeah it really did bless them. She herself had become stronger because of the mountain. It allowed her to exercise in secret and push her body to finally experience real play, something she never experience under her father's eye or the school. This was still technically school but with Korosensei able to keep an ear out she was finally able to know her limits, seeing how he would stop her before she had an attack.

Continuing on, Korosensei named out their experiences, "People who've taught you. People you've helped. People you've caused problems for. People who caused problems for you. And people you've fought as rivals," he said.

Giving an amused chuckle, Hinata smoothed down her hair, "Figures. Looks like his goal was to teach us again," she said amused.

"I had a feeling it would end up like this, after all you're a teacher through and through," said Minako amused, she told the chairman Korosensei would find a way to teach them.

Sighing but smiling, Muramatsu crossed his arms, "Man…I really wanted to win, though!" he said.

"Well at least we put up a decent fight! No one can say otherwise, I mean we're going out because we ran out of ingredients! Who else can claim that and now we can take a look at other's booths. Red-Eye told me before he left there were some pretty interesting ones," said Minako trying to give them a silver lining, they didn't have to worry anymore. True they lost but at least they were out of the game because they were out of ingredients! That was a good way to go out.

Smiling, Megu clapped her hands, "Okay let's give our final customers our best!" she said.

With that everyone gave a final cheer and in no time at all they were all out. Heading outside to gather dishes Minako began to stack dirty bowls in the carrying bucket before starting on cleaning off the table, feeling Karma come up behind she smiled, "So did you enjoy the festival?" she asked.

Grabbing the bucket he shrugged as she cleaned off the table before moving over to the next one once it was squeaky clean. "Not nearly as much as watching you change costume, too bad that ended so fast," he said glancing down at her ankle.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Yeah, need to really learn to watch my step," she muttered. At least with her hurt ankle she hadn't had any dreams of the dungeon maze.

"It really was too bad, I was looking forward to getting to see bride Minako once more!" he teased.

Laughing, Minako grinned, "I would have liked it better if I could have ripped it up, splashed some blood on and could paint my skin grey! With a dead bouquet! I could have been a zombie bride!" she said excitedly. Make her hair look like a rats next and get Sugaya to make her look like she be through hell and back, now that would have been a fun bride!

"Something tells me your idea of a wedding is interesting but speaking of zombies, I got a new zombie movie want to come over and see it?" he questioned.

Grinning Minako nodded, "Totally! Where's it from?" she asked.

Shrugging he gazed at the dirty dishes, "Either Canada or America, I forget which. I haven't watched it through but I've seen some other stuff that the director did so it should be okay. Plus the summery sounded interesting," he said casually.

"Sounds fun!" said Minako happily.

Nodding in agreement the two of them went back to clearing the tables only to pause when a lone figure came up their lonely little mountain path.

That figure being Nagisa's mother, she stood behind Yada who was taking down their menu.

Smiling, Yada turned to her with a smile, "Sorry, we're all sold out, so we'll be closing now!" she said before taking notice of who she was talking too.

Frowning at that, Hiromi gazed at Yada with mild surprise, "…Really? But you were quite popular," she said looking around at their deserted mountain top.

Leaning out the window, Nagisa caught everyone attention, "Mom!" he said shocked.

A few minutes later, Nagisa was bringing out a cup of juice for his mother while the rest of them kept an ear out while cleaning. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop but all of them could still remember her freaking out over Korosensei telling her to butt out of her son's life and to let him live freely. Minako didn't want to leave him alone with her, "Here, it's our last cup of grape juice. Trust me, it's good," he said passing it over.

"Thanks" muttered Hiromi. Waiting while Nagisa took a seat she finally spoke up, "I saw you guys on TV…your class is something else. I think I get why you wanted to stay here so badly," she said.

Smiling a little proudly, Nagisa nodded, "Yeah," he said fondly.

Sitting quietly for another spell, Hiromi sighed, "…Nagisa, about what happened here the other day…when you protected me…and beat that miscreant in an instant…when I looked at your back, I realized something. My son and I are two totally different people. And I could tell that you weren't kidding when you said you'd 'graduate from me'," she told him.

What she mention thought got everyone's attention. Nagisa had to protect his mother…and what was she doing up here? Could this explain while Minako smelt ash that day after Nagisa's mother's freak out! Did someone really did try to take her position as Class E's fire nut! Nagisa was kind of rushed that day to tell her there was no smell of ash in the air.

Not knowing about the various thoughts going through the eavesdroppers' minds, Hiromi continued to speak to her son, "And you got all that power sometime when I wasn't paying attention. But…Nagisa, please at least stay with me until you're an adult. After that, you can live however you want," she pleased with Nagisa. Glancing over, Minako gazed upon the motherly expression Hiromi expressed and felt that twinge of longing…she missed her mother.

Glancing down with a peaceful expression, Hiromi smiled, "I mean, I finally feel like I'm your parent, so at least let me worry about you for a little while longer," she said.

Smiling brightly at her, Nagisa didn't hesitate to give his yes, "Of course!" he said happily.

Well, at least there was two happy endings to this tale. Nagisa got a new relationship with his mother and from the looks of it a healthy one at that and they put up a good fight. No matter what they placed they fought to the best of their ability and did great! No one could deny that.

Meanwhile inside the classroom Korosensei watched from afar while Nagisa big his mother goodbye, no sooner was she out of sigh before he was bombarded by the others with questions. Minako acted as expected to the news of fire while Karma commented on how he was glad to know who make the mystery footsteps. He really did have a good eye! Able to pick out that the assassins foot prints and see they didn't belong to any member of their class. The man's feet were close to Terasaka's in size so it would have taken a critical eye, everyone else didn't give them a second glance.

Hearing footsteps he found Karasuma walking with his usual scowl, "Nagisa's mother apologized. And I hear she tried to start a fire," he said.

Nodding, Korosensei chuckled, "Yes…that did happen…" he said unsure what else to say. If anything it wasn't up to the government to make a complaint it was up to the chairman. This mountain top was by all means his land and no one else, the government was just working out of it.

It was at that moment Karasuma's tone shifted, "Also, she came to talk to me," he spat his eyes turning malevolent, "What did she mean when she said she wouldn't tell anyone I'm bald?" he hissed.

Looking at him sweat pouring down his head, Korosensei gave a small chuckle, "I-I don't know what she would mean by that!" he said worried.

At that Karasuma pulled out his phone to show a photo of him pulling off his Karasuma-sensei wig and ripping it in to…it was a back shot like taken from behind and outside the window, "Really this photo says different," he snapped.

At that, Korosensei looked away worried and began to whistle a broken tune as he avoided eye contact with Karasuma-sensei. Letting out a battle cry, sensei chased after sensei turning the classroom into a battle field, "Ah, Korosensei…he can never catch a break," said Minako amused, really glad she sent that picture to Karasuma-sensei because the end result was good!

"Talk about destiny," said Kayano amused.

Giving an easy sigh, Karma smiled, "Must be destiny that they're so involved with each other…" he said completely amused.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Also next chapter will bet the reunion between Minako's aunt and Grip. I was going to have it during the festival but I didn't want to pull away from the festival plus it was harder to write it in so next chapter will be their reunion.**


	55. Fifty-Five

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Target Korosensei, I also give special thanks to fedwvu for being a reviewer, I'm glad you like Korosensei and Minako's relationship! I really enjoy writing chapters where they bond! Anyway thank you fedwvu for reviewing it seems people don't like Target Korosensei as much anymore. I must be losing my touch. Any way to those of you who enjoy this story I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Instead of running around down in the main school festival many of them chose to stay up top and work on their various skills while others did go down. Most the more sociable people, did go down. Namely Sugino, Yada, Maehara, Megu, Isogai, and Maehara while others namely Rio and Karma went down to cause mischief. Working on her target practice Minako fired arrow after arrow from her crossbow while Itona sat off to the side trying to help her.

He held a tablet in hand and was reading off a list he composed last night. They already went through hers but Itona was able to shoot down every single one.

"What about tricking her into a restaurant and having Grip with you?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she scowled and fired another arrow into the red middle, "Won't work the moment she sees him she would run and Auntie is quick…she would out run all of us. No matter what angle we go from she would have plenty of time to run. If she's in the restaurant she could see him and bolt or if she coming and he's there she'll have plenty of time to bolt," she groaned.

Nodding, Itona deleted that plan from the list, "What about asking her to help you with something in the assassination field? We could have Grip waiting up here and when she comes when she gets absorbed we'll bring him out," he said.

Looking over, Minako smiled, "I like that one but we need more backups just in case," she said.

Nodding, Itona trailed down the list but before he could read it off they were interrupted by Nagisa, "What are you two up too?" he questioned puzzled. All morning they were together with Itona reading from the tablet. "You're not planning to attack Class A are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Snorting, Minako smiled at Nagisa, "Nah, I plan on attacking Ren after results so he can't say I'm trying to sabotage him! But he will be attacked, he's been way too touchy feely with me lately and that won't fly! We have boundaries and he's forgotten them and now he must relearn them," she said mischievously firing off another arrow.

"You're not going to do something illegal to him are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Smiling at that, Minako looked over with a chuckle, "I don't know, is it illegal to drug someone against their will then perform waterboarding on them!" she asked with a twisted smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Nagisa looked over to Itona who turned the tablet around and he found Ritsu smiling at him before she moved off the screen and when she did he gawked. Why because he was watching a video of someone straining against their bonds. He was actually relieved they had a towel over their face because he didn't want to see what they looked like as the water was poured onto the towel, "What!" he yelled before whipping around to Minako who gave him nothing. "You cannot torture someone!" he cried panicked only to slump over when Minako cracked a grin, "Minako-chan! You can't joke like that! With you it could actually be serious!" he cried.

Laughing Minako shook her head, "Oh come on; I'm not that evil! Sure I'm into horror and have a like for the occult but torture and killing is so not on my resume. I'm going to drug him then when he's asleep I intend to color his hair white with yellow tips and then use gel to slick it up and make him a cockatoo! He seems fitting as a cockatoo. I would never go out and kill or torture someone. I don't have that in me, the most I'll do is arrange some serious hurt…sometimes I wonder if I'm selfish wanting to stay here in the class with everyone knowing that," she confessed. She also off handedly wonder how all of this would have played out with G.O.D if she was still with him.

Eventually she would have been taken on a job and expected to do something…but she was unsure she could ever kill no matter how angry she got. What would have G.O.D done in return? Brainwash her or punish her severely till she finally murder. It really was a real good thing she didn't end up with him…still she wondered how he was.

Was he lonely?

Gazing at her surprised, Nagisa peered down at is feet before looking up at Minako who seemed lost in thoughts of her own, "I know how you feel, but the way I think of it is that he chose us…so if I get the opportunity I'm going to go through with it…but I'm going to miss him," he said.

Snorting, Minako looked over to both boys, "Stupid octopus is going to immortalize himself no matter what…either he destroys the world and becomes a part of the universe's long history, gets exposed as the world's destroyer once he's killed, but if the government decides on a cover-up he'll still live on forever through us because no matter how little time we've spent with him he's changed each of us for the better and I know for sure I'll pass on what he's taught me," she said.

Smiling, Nagisa nodded, "True…" he said.

Standing in silence for a moment more Minako turned to Itona who sat in wait, "Your next idea?!" she said folding up her crossbow and setting it back inside of its case. Heading over to her targets she picked them off their stands stacking them off to the side before grabbing another set of targets.

Looking down at the list, Itona frowned, "Dinner, invite her to dinner and make her favorite dishes…we can also invite Korosensei who can help restrain her when we bring in Grip," he said.

"No bondage! How many times do I have to say that!" she scolded.

Frowning Nagisa looked between the two of them confused, "Seriously what are you two doing?" he asked genuinely curious.

Standing back once all her targets were set up, Minako pulled out her assassin yo-yo, "My aunt is too scared to make the first move in reuniting with Grip. So I'm trying to put her in a safe environment where she can't run and won't feel so scared when confronting him. I would leave it up to her but she never even told him about Simon, who is now twenty-five. I think she needs an outside force…want to help?" she asked him with a smile.

Looking at her surprised, Nagisa thought on it before shrugging, "Why not?! It could be fun," he said.

"Yay!" said Minako rushing over to hug him. Jumping back she grinned, "Now we need team uniforms! How do you feel about long shorts?! You and Itona are so petite and cute that I want to see you in long shorts! Although with Itona-kun's wide eyes and eternally spaced out attitude he'll definitely have a space theme with stars and the planets. As for you, hmm, I would have to say an ocean theme with strings of pearls with starfish! You always have such a serene and peaceful expression, plus blue is most definitely your color! Then with Itona's stars and your starfish you'll also have a little something in common to help tie you together…" she said giddily launching into a long explanation about her image for them.

They sounded more like and idol group than master planners…maybe she hung out with idols to much.

Watching her stunned, Nagisa turned to Itona who was scrolling through his options. Looking up when he felt his gaze, Itona frowned, "She picked up Izaya dress up disease. Just count your lucky stars, at least she doesn't want to dress you up like a girl. Besides the compensation is plenty good, not only can you feel her up and she thinks it's a hug you get lots of tasty food. She makes good pasta dishes…the only way I'll eat my veggies and not complain," he said casually.

Coming back to the conversation, Minako crossed her arms and scowled, "Only took forever to figure that out. Also I'll never dress Nagisa up as a girl! I mean seriously it's annoying how much cuter he is than me! I mean I'm not obsessed with being the pretty one or anything, but I have my pride! The fact that a boy just has to put on a skirt and can pass as an uber cute girl is annoying as hell! It's like a watching an amateur guitarist enter a contest and make it far in the competition despite the fact they know nothing of music. Or have any true ambition," she cried frustrated.

Frowning Nagisa gazed at her confused with how he should react to her words, "I guess, I'm sorry?" he said unsure.

Smiling Minako pulled back, "Don't worry Nagisa-kun, the only one I blame for irritatingly girl cute is your mother! I mean as long as you don't wear a skirt you look like a impossible cute boy, except when you start tapping into your assassin side…then you kind of get sexy!" she told him happily laughing when he flush red from embarrassment. Grinning she leaned toward him, "Now…how do you feel about frills," she asked him happily.

"I'll burn the outfit," he said plainly.

"My love for you has soared exponentially!" she said.

"Let's just get back to the plan," sighed Nagisa.

"Plan? Does sensei smell a plot cooking?" said Korosensei peeking over the edge of the roof.

Looking up, Minako smiled, "Korosensei! Want to help us trap my aunt in a room with Grip!" she said happily feeling much better now that Nagisa was on her team. She didn't know how to explain it but whenever he, Karma, or Rio was on board she felt no matter what a plan would work out. Even more than when Isogai and Megu were involved!

Slipping over the edge he dropped gracefully to the ground not even making a noise or stirring the dirt as he landed, "Tut, tut, I thought Minako-chan didn't toy with the matters of the heart!" he said.

Wagging her finger, Minako nodded, "That is correct and before you start saying I'm a hypocrite you and I both know there's a difference between forcing a date and just creating opportunity for said couple! This however is simply getting auntie over the hurtle she's too scared to pass. If she happens to reconnect with Uncle Grip that just sweetens the pot!" she said happily.

Grinning very widely Korosensei laughed, "Nurufufufu, it's almost amazing how much you and the chairman think alike! He no doubt had that same plan for you and Asano-kun, amazing how well it worked out! He probably even gauged the possibility of Karma eventually coming to acknowledge his hidden feelings for you but calculated correctly that you would have to work through some things to understand your true feelings for Karma-kun as you go from, worshiping fangirl to accurate feelings," he said.

Glaring at Korosensei, Minako scowled, "You are so lucky I can't kick you in your nuts," she snapped.

Showing his green stripes, Korosensei gave her a condescending smile, "Even if you knew were all that was, you would never lay a foot on me!" he said amused.

"Oh really, I'll have you know I've been practicing my G.O.D Vanishing Technique and I'm getting good enough that Grip struck me across the face when I scared him! Then during practice last week Karasuma-sensei threw me clear across the clearing out of shock!" she said proudly.

"It's strange how we actually take pride in getting smack around," commented Itona dryly.

Giving a small chuckle, Nagisa smiled at Itona, "Well, when Karasuma attacks us with a little more force than usual it's because we trigger his survival instinct. Meaning for that moment we truly become assassin in his mind," he said.

Chuckling Korosensei ruffled her hair, "That would be impressing if you were actually able to land a hit on your target. That technique is only good when it's utilized properly. I understand you wish to show off but if you use it excessively and with no result by the time you start to get serious Karasuma-sensei will have built a defense against it. Remember an assassin goes in for the kill every time, he doesn't just fool around then decide to kill his target. If you remember, even Mr. God of Death went in for results despite playing, he never forgot to go in for the kill," he said.

"Ugh, I hate you," she grumbled.

"No you don't! Minako-chan loooves me!" he teased.

Growling Minako was ready to yell she didn't when Nagisa stepped between the two of them, "We all know how this will play out so why don't we just focus on your aunt and uncle, Minako-chan! Remember your trying to get her to see Grip," he said reasonably.

Nodding, Minako pouted, "Fine, but no one else better compare me to the chairman! I can only stand being insulted oh so many times before I snap and blow up his car!" she snapped.

Watching her for a minute, Korosensei smiled, "How about instead of feeling tempted to commit arson Korosensei finally gives you your bonfire?" questioned Korosensei. Freezing on spot, Minako looked over with a glare in place her expression telling him that she would do something horrible to him if he was playing with her. Just smiling wider he moved away waving for her to follow him and all of them did just that, they walked a bit away before he brought them to a hidden portable shed.

Opening it up, Minako's eyes widen at the sight of dried drift wood. Korosensei had piles of drift wood in this shed and they were all stacked into semi neat piles, about as neat as he could get them, some bigger than others. "I know you've been impatient which is to be expected after all you're still young and the young like to rush. However it took some time to collect everything and I thought I make a game out of all of this!" he said.

"A game?" questioned Nagisa looking over in surprise.

Nodding Korosensei quickly launched into an explanation, "Driftwood is known for burning different colors due to all the salt and natural chemicals it soaks up in the ocean. Utilizing what we know about the oceans and chemistry from sensei's lessons he was going to propose we play a game, one where you look at the colors and try to guess based on what color is burning what ocean the driftwood came from. I also threw in some misses in there by soaking my own driftwood in chemical coactions, let's see if you can pick out the natural from the unnatural while sorting the natural! You'll find each ocean has its own unique blend. Some oceans are saltier than others while others have underwater volcanos releasing gases into its ocean!" he said happily.

Gazing at the loads of driftwood, Minako could feel nothing but a pure bubbly happiness build up inside waiting to burst free from her chest. Turning she launched herself onto Korosensei and kissed him just above his ever present smile, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried before slipping off of him to hug the driftwood, "This is going to be the best bonfire ever!" she cried happily.

Feeling his body burn, Korosensei turned completely pink as he glow from embarrassment, he could always see it coming of course but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away from Minako. She was the only one comfortable enough among the class to give him unbridled affection. Feeling twin stares he looked over and found Nagisa and Itona giving him dry looks.

Jumping he looked between the two wearily, "…W-What! S-Sensei has done no wrong! He didn't solicited anything from Minako-chan! She did that of her own free-will," he cried defensively.

"Hmm, I wonder how many American teachers use that defense when they're drawn to court for inappropriate conduct with a student," said Nagisa calmly.

Shaking his head, Itona looked away, "Disgusting, taking advantage of a young girl's pure heart. Have you any shame?" he asked.

Looking at them, Korosensei sigh, "Everybody makes fun of me," he sniffled.

Grinning happily, Minako peered back to Korosensei who was getting joking looks of disgust from Nagisa and Itona, "I do it from unconditional love, papa!" said Minako happily humming happily as she hugged the wood that in a short while would be burned to…did she just call Korosensei papa.

Freezing during her hug she slowly looked back and found both boys with wide eyes as they held back laughter while Korosensei gazed on starry eye. He looked like Christmas came early that year. Heat flooded through her, she just committed the ultimate embarrassment that any student could experience. She called a teacher mom or dad…they must forget. Tapping into her own brand of assassin force she reached for her sword and stood up giving them the Terasaka stare, "You will forget," she hissed to them a heavy darkness of embarrassment and fury pouring off her.

Recoiling in slight fear, Nagisa could feel the lump on his head before it happen. He was also a little impressed, she was only with the God for close to a month and under the right circumstances she could almost match his wave length. Getting ready to run he was stopped by Itona, "Wait," he said.

"Wait for what?" asked Nagisa.

Turning around Itona bolted, "Wait for me to bolt first," he said dashing off.

Nagisa wanted to clock him, "Really," he yelled after the twerp only to yell out in shock when Minako's blade missed him by an inch, "Minako! I promise I won't talk!" he cried running off.

"Forget!" yelled Minako chasing after him.

Watching Minako run off to chase the boys, Korosensei sighed, "…Maybe my former pupil was onto something…a child to dote on may have been nice. It really is too bad I couldn't understand that when I had the chance," he said trying to imagine two lives. One were he had been a proper master to his pupil and one where he had a baby with the woman who showed him this new world. What would a baby between him and his lost lady love look like. Each one he imagined turned out incredibly like her…it would have been a beautiful child no matter the sex.

Of that he was sure.

"Now, let's see if I can help Minako-chan with her auntie, uncle plans!" he said happily.

* * *

Damn, they got away.

Sighing Minako slumped over and wondered if this would spread. Nagisa would keep her big secrets if she asked, but this wasn't being mistaken as a prostitute. This was just dumb only slip of the tongue embarrassment, oh well, it could be worse than it was.

…at least she was scary enough to make two boys run!

Gazing around taking in her surroundings, she was surprised to find herself halfway her way to her house, she missed that place. Her room, her kitchen, her everything. That house was the only place she ever called home before Izaya's apartment. Said place wasn't horrible and was very nice but it wasn't home…she missed the feel of her bed. She missed cleaning her house, she had a set schedule for everyone back home!

It was no doubt growing dusty and filthy considering papa wouldn't call a maid or a house keeper, she wondered if he was eating out all the time. He couldn't cook all that well despite having lived alone a lot. He burnt almost everything and couldn't grasp seasoning to save his life! Frowning as she sheathed her sword she wondered if he was doing alright alone, when he traveled he had room service but when he was home it was her.

She was no longer him though and she didn't know if it was alright to go home, she knew her papa needed the space to rediscover his role as father. So she had been avoiding home all together because she didn't desire to upset her papa any more than she already had. Sighing as she thought of her home and papa, her train of thought was shattered by clumsy footsteps.

Turning around, Minako felt her heart leap up her throat when she found a certain someone behind her and she could honestly say she would have never expected to meet him. At least not without the rest of her class with her. Jumping back she gazed wearily as none other than Shiro stood in front of her still shrouded in heavy white cloth.

Seeing his clothes though reminded her of her own Korosensei cloth from back when Itona first entered the family…she never did make those cloaks. Now though with her meager skills in sewing maybe she could do something more with it. That didn't matter right now though, eyeing the man Minako scowled, fact of the matter was he was dangerous.

He hoodwinked, used, and threw away Itona-kun.

He tricked doggie and nearly killed everyone.

**He** was more dangerous than even G.O.D! Shiro was reckless and only caused unplanned chaos to get his way, he didn't think further than his calculations.

Gazing at her, he started to speak in a rather cheerful voice, "Well, well, well fancy meeting you're here Minako-chan! I don't believe we've been formally introduce. I of course know about you from keeping an eye on your class and you no doubt know me through Itona-kun and Class E, but I'll do the polite thing and introduce myself…I'm Shiro!" he said casually.

Keeping quiet Minako just glared, the nerve of this jackass. To waltz up to her like he did nothing horrible to her friends or to her Itona! Even the chairman had more class than this dillweed, "Not talkative eh, well, I suppose I should just get now to business then!" he said casually making his way toward her as he talked taking slow careful steps.

She could see though, training with Karasuma-sensei had taught her how to read people. He often talked to her about reading another's body language and knowing when they would attack when they were setting up traps. From those lessons she could tell fairly easily that Shiro was on the attack. Feeling a bead of sweat fall down the side of her face, Minako swallowed the lump in her throat and kept herself from shaking.

Still fear engulfed her as he slowly neared her…he was going to try and kidnap her. She didn't want to be taken again, especially by someone like him. Keeping the fear off her face, she bit her lip and waited for a moment of opportunity to arrive. G.O.D always told her when he tried to train her in hand-to-hand that the best time to counter your attacker was at that moment before they attacked.

He told her that for a slip second as they went from anticipation to attack to the actual attack they became vulnerable, for more seasoned fighters the gap was even less than a second. For the dense it was a little longer than a second and if she guess, someone like Shiro it was probably half a second. He wasn't a fighter, from what little Itona revealed about him she knew that he wasn't. She witness some agility from him back when he attacked using doggie. So he would be a little capable but not enough for someone who had been training with everyone to kill the unkillable.

"This might seem a little forward, but I was hoping you be willing to help me with something," he said in his cheerful voice and then it snapped.

Watching as he went from approach to attack right before his eyes, Minako didn't waste any time she just counted her lucky stars and stuck. As he reached for her, Minako kicked out. In one fluid motion her leg collided with his genitals and she heard him let out a croak-like screech as he went down. He huffed and gasped for air as he sunk to the ground reaching down to hold the area she just kicked.

Turning her back to him she bolted faster than she ever ran before and ran for safety.

Watching the young blonde bolt, Yanagisawa gritted his teeth in fury as pain pulsated from his genitals! That little bitch. Hearing his men rush around him a minute to late he smack his hands away and pushed himself to his feet ignoring the pain that made his eyes water. "Should we go after her?" asked one of his meat heads.

Giving a disapproving tch he glared at the idiot, "And what get that octopus suspicious! She no doubt already has him on the phone," he snapped heading for the van. Climbing in, they were off before the octopus could show up and question him. He would no doubt just assume he was attempting another student assist assassination and he preferred that.

"What did you want her for?" questioned his driver.

Scowling under his mask, Yanagisawa gazed out at the street, "The God of Death took her for a reason, he considered her separate from that monster…I could tell. He only verified that theory by asking for her to be added onto the bounty. I was trying to get her to come with me to see him. I figure she might make the transaction easier for him and make him more focused on the task. I had no intentions of taking her, just bringing her…if I showed her him she would keep quiet," he muttered.

Now though, he would just have to stick to the plan and hope the God of Death had enough of his master in him to get out of this at least partially sane.

* * *

Class E ended only after two days. What's more is that actually sold out day two, Ren was a little disappointed they were lock in a competition so he couldn't taste those noodles. They did look delicious on the news, but in the end this festival was in the bag! Smiling as he and everyone headed inside after another hard day, he sighed easily as they left their things in the hall.

Today the house was completely empty so they would have to serve themselves but at least they could get some peace and quiet. All those idols singing all the time, not to mention the screaming fans and all the flashing lights. "You got anything for migraines?" questioned Koyama.

"Somewhere in the kitchen," muttered Ren before leaning everyone upstairs to his room.

Once inside they all spread out while he went for his closet to get into some more comfortable clothes, pulling out his phone as he entered his closest he paused for a moment. Some things seemed to have been moved in the closest…he had been in a rush this morning but, well, whatever. Looking down at his phone he found a text from Izaya.

Opening up he frowned at the message he found, _'Have you seen the drama queen? She apparently ditched school chasing the runt and another runt and disappeared while looking for them. Itona said he saw her go in the direction of the house. So will you see if she's at the house or something, I would like to cover my bases before I have another heart attack and assume the worse,'_ he wrote to him.

Feeling a stab of uneasy, Ren texted him back a okay before hurrying up with his dressing, he had just gotten on pants when he heard a croaked yell of shock. Jumping he came out of his closet and stopped in his tracks when he found a peculiar sight on his bed.

…Minako.

She was fast asleep and dressed in clothes other than her uniform…so someone had been in his closet, she kept a bag of her clothes and things over here in case she got mad at Izaya and wanted to run away from home. She must have moved things around looking for it. Looking up he found Seo, Araki, and Asano all gazing at him like he knew why she was here.

"What don't look at me? I have no idea why she's here," he said waving his hands.

Sighing he headed over to his bed passing his phone to Araki, "Will you text Izaya and tell him Minako is here?" he questioned him.

While he did that Ren, sat on his bed and began to shake Minako's shoulder. She was fast asleep, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and matching shorts. From the mess of her hair he would say she had been here most of the day. Looking around the room, he spotted her bug-out bag, "Seo will you get her brush from there," he asked nodding to the heavy duffle bag.

Scowling Seo nodded and started toward the bag only to stop when Asano instead dove into the bag and began to dig through it. Watching him pull things out, Ren got a feeling why he did it too because a couple minutes in Asano came across some underwear. Aside from that though he pulled out clothes, a metal box, a couple of photo albums, some jewelry, a large sealed envelope, a wallet, and then finally at long last a brush.

"…Why does she have a bag like that over here?" asked Seo scowling.

"Well, she first made it so if Izaya made her angry she could hide at my house. Later on she add stuff to it; money, passports, among other things. It transformed into a quick getaway bag should she ever commit murder or some huge crime. I don't know what all she has in it," he said still trying to wake her up from her nap.

Taking the brush from Asano, he could hear the blonde muttering under his breath about Minako being mental and he had a point. She was a bit insane! "Please don't tell me she created that in anticipation of murdering me," said Seo warily.

Laughing, Ren shook his head, "No, no, she created this way before you, also she actually has someone she hates way more than you! Niito Kaito, the son of her father's business rival. He gets on her nerves better than you ever have. She created this bag after a bad gala…she began to really plan out his murder," he said amused.

Sighing Araki frowned, "Minako has turned out to be quite the eccentric," he said.

"Rich snobs always are," snorted Seo.

"The only snob in this room is the jerk who thinks he's the best thing since potato chips!" snorted Minako sitting up with a yawn.

"Good morning, Minako-chan!" said Ren easily.

Sitting up in the bed, Minako gazed at him before looking out to find his friends and Asano gazing at her with mixed expressions. Literally. Seo looked standoffish, Araki was anticipating something, and she was at a lost for Gakushū's expression. Meanwhile Ren just smiled…maybe she wouldn't dye his hair after all, he was the only one not giving her the creeps at the moment.

Pulling his blanket around her, she yanked it over her head and only gazed at Ren who watched her carefully the question why she was here in his eyes. Frowning she gazed out the window and toward her house. From Ren's room you got a wonderful view of her house, his room was at the front of his house while hers was at the back of hers. Feeling Ren's stare a touch longer, he eventually turned away but not before mentioning Izaya, "Minako-chan make sure you call or text Izaya-kun later okay, he's worried about you," said Ren not pressuring her to talk.

She would talk in her own time.

Giving him a nod, Minako ignored them all and continued to watch her house.

Hearing quiet whispering she just sunk into her thoughts about Shiro wondering what he wanted…now that Ren was home she was feeling much better. Meanwhile with Ren and company, said boy was getting bombarded with questions from Seo and soon Koyama when he returned from the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?!" snapped Seo.

"I don't know, she didn't say," he said casually.

"Shouldn't you ask her?!" snapped Koyama already feeling weary that she was here. Reaching into his pocket he fished out another small matchbox of matches. He bought a crap load after Asano confessed to them about his feelings for the psycho blonde. He made sure to carry a couple everywhere he went just in case Minako ever met up with them.

He would not become one of her victims!

Seeing the box, Ren grinned, "You are learning," he said grabbing the box before heading back over to his bed. Crawling onto it he got Minako's attention again and waved the box, "Look what Koyama-kun got you!" he said passing it over.

Gazing at the box, Minako gazed at him sending a fearful jolt though said boy before muttered a dejected thank you going back to her window watching. Frowning at that, Koyama peered over to the others who also shared raised eyebrows. That was like the Minako they all knew…but that wasn't like the real Minako at all. Opening his mouth to question her what was up, he was stopped by Ren who shook his head no, "Minako were going to play some games and study alright," said Ren.

She just gave a dazed nod, heading over to the table, Ren had them all sit down and wouldn't answer their questions. Before long each of them was able to put Minako to the back of their mind and went about their business like always. They discussed what they would do tomorrow, studied and helped each other out with their school work, and talked about things that happened that day.

All the while Minako sat on the bed gazing out the window with her forlorn expression, it wasn't till they got to the games and she came back from the bathroom that Ren spoke to her. Looking like it just dawned on him, Ren gazed at Minako as she slipped under his bed covers again, "Minako-chan how did you get inside by the way? You didn't break a window or anything did you?" he questioned wondering if he would have to get something replaced.

Wrapping the blankets around her again, Minako shook her head, "I picked the lock…Uncle Grip has been teaching me how to do it better," she muttered.

"Uncle Grip eh, what exactly does he do that requires he knows how to pick locks?" questioned Ren.

"He kills people for a living," said Minako with a straight face.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Fine don't tell me…" he muttered.

Gazing out the window again Minako took notice of the darkening sky, she was getting hungry and it was almost dinner time. She needed to go home and start dinner. Peering outside she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably and shrank back under the covers, she didn't want to go back outside just yet…she wondered if he would mind her staying here. Peering over to Ren as he played with the others she caught Gakushū's gaze but didn't linger on him, instead she got up and left the room taking her phone with her. She hadn't heard Ren's house keeper at all so that meant this was one of those nights he ordered out for dinner. If she was going to stay here she would make him dinner in compensation.

Heading downstairs she went to the kitchen and began to look around to see what he had in stock, it was during this snooping she spotted a certain octopus outside. Leering at her though the window, Korosensei pointed to the sliding door and Minako felt her stomach clench uncomfortably once more. She was in trouble, she was totally in trouble. Heading outside she looked down with shame on her face, "MI-NA-KO-CHAN!" he said firmly announcing each syllable of her name.

"…I'm sorry Korosensei…" she muttered bowing her head.

Stewing for a moment more, Korosensei finally let out a relenting breath, "Minako-chan! What on earth were you doing! You just disappeared. Even if it's not a normal school day you can't just check out like Karma-kun! Not to mention he at least has the curtsy to tell sensei he's ditching. You didn't even get your things, sensei had to return them to your home himself and he found a worried Izaya-kun! Did you call your brother yet to tell him where you were?!" he asked sternly.

Nodding she frowned, "I did, I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

Keeping his straight line mouth, Korosensei eyed her before peering at Ren's house, "What are you doing here Minako-chan?" he asked.

Frowning Minako peered up at him, "…Shiro…he came out of nowhere and he tried to grab me…I was scared so I came here," she muttered.

Looking at her surprised, Korosensei gazed off into the distant his face tinging red, "Shiro, huh?" he muttered.

Nodding, she crossed her arms behind her back, "He didn't say what he wanted but I got scared so I kick him in his boy parts and ran away here," she told him. Feeling Korosensei's surprise gaze, she peered up at him, "…I was able to stop him because of Karasuma-sensei's lessons and G.O.D's lesson," she told him with a small bubble of pride boiling up.

Turning back his normal yellow, Korosensei grinned, "Normally Korosensei would reprimand you for kicking a male there but in this situation you did just perfectly!" he said ruffling her hair. Watching her for a minute longer, he soften his smile, "It must have been scary to think you might have been taken again," he commented.

Watching her flinch, he didn't take his eyes off her as her eyes began to water and her chin tremble as her bottled up fear began to leak out of her. Nodding he reached out and wrapped her up in his tentacles, "There, there, Korosensei will find out what Shiro is up to alright. For now, make sure you tell people where you're going. I know in the past you hated doing just that because your brother used that as a means to spy on you. He's changing that about himself though and in an act of good faith you should be willing to ease his discomfort by telling him where you're going. Not to mention that's just safe thinking, if you were to disappear it would be easier for people to find clues if they know where you've been and where you were taken!" he said sternly.

Sighing, Minako nodded feeling a dose of shame. She no doubt worried Izaya because of this…did she worry others as well, "I…" she started off before getting cut off.

"No one but me, Izaya-kun, and the chairman know you disappeared. Rio-chan thought you went home early because you might have been feeling unwell, she said you appeared a little pale this morning. Korosensei allowed the others to think this since he didn't yet know what was going on, so you've only worried three people! I expect you to apologize to all three of us!" he said sternly.

Sighing, Minako frowned but would comply with him of course…still he was being rather strict with her at the moment. He was usually never strict. Facing him she gave him a deep bow, "I'm sorry Korosensei…if this happens again I promise to call you right away and not wait…" she muttered.

Nodding Korosensei smiled, "You are forgiven, but know I'll be visiting the chairman and your brother soon so make sure you apologize to both of them before the festival is over with," he told her sternly.

"Yes sir," she muttered.

Speaking to him a few moments more, Minako slipped back inside and began gathering things for chicken soup only to pause when she felt a familiar gaze. From the intensity, it was Gakushū no doubt. It was strange but ever since she started training with Karasuma-sensei she became aware of how different stares felt on her back.

Girls at school stares were hot and spiky.

Boys at school stared were flaming and seemed to burn her skin.

Karma's gave her chilling goosebumps.

Gakushū's gave her warm goosebumps.

The chairman's stare was a lot like her fathers, Korosensei was like a warm blanket, Karasuma-sensei's felt like lightening, and Ren's made her feel all fuzzy.

Then G.O.D, his stare made her feel like her blood was going back and forth.

Peering back she found Gakushū standing alone, "…Did you ditch school?" he asked. Frowning, Minako gave him a nod and once he saw it the blonde boy sighed and took a seat, "At least that explains why the chairman randomly asked if I saw you. The only time he texts me is when my mother needs me and can't get ahold of me or if he has a job for me. So…why did you ditch today?" he asked watching her wash vegetables in the sink.

Frowning Minako peered back and found the usually demanding glint in his eyes gone and felt a tiny bit relieved to see it gone. She hated it when he had that, he always drove her into a corner trying to force her to spill her secrets. She didn't like that demanding side of his. It reminded her too much of his father. She didn't speak to him till after everything was washed and when she did she pulled up a chair and sat across from him on the island as she began to peal the veggies.

"I got scared," she said in a small voice.

"Scared?" he questioned.

Fiddling with a potato she gave him a frown and nodded, "…Someone stopped me and asked for directions and it scared me. I was close to here so I just came and hid under Ren's blankets. Before I knew it I was fast asleep…my ribs, arm, and ankle were bothering me from falling down the stairs so I haven gotten much sleep," she muttered.

Nodding, he sighed, "Well at least you're finally showing some normal behavior for being a kidnapped victim at long last," he said.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako went back to peeling, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Showing normal behavior…what do you know of normal behavior? You just created a fake concert hall and got sponsors all for a school festival, that's not normal middle schooler behavior," she griped under her breath, like he had the right to call anyone not normal.

Class E was more normal than him and they were training to kill their teacher!

Smirking looking like he was enjoying the fact that's she called him not normal, Asano rested his chin on his hand, "Say what you want but you could do that if you wanted. Why do you think I went this route? I had other plans but I choose idols and sponsors with the intent to challenge you. I wanted to see who was the better business man? You all went in the opposite direction though so I couldn't fight the way I wanted," he said.

Smiling softly, Minako crossed her arms, "We didn't want to copy…also I would have at least stolen six performers from you!" she told him.

"Six?" he questioned.

Nodding, she began to count them off, "Starlights, Popsicles and Sunday, Akane-chan, Sena, Hotaru-kun, and last but not least Diamond Twilight," she told him.

"…Why would they choose you over me, I'm very good friends with all of them," he told her.

"Aside from the Starlights, I helped each of them get the break they needed. Each of them are very popular but they didn't get popular till after I gave them a song that put them in the top charts! They all owe me so they would have totally helped me out if I asked!" she said with a smiled.

Chuckling he nodded, "Is that so," he asked.

"My music is quite covenant in the industry!" she said proudly.

Eyeing her Asano smiled, "You actually look cute when you brag," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Minako quickly blushed as she realized she had just been bragging but then again she had earned bragging rights. She really was a good song writer, her songs were always earing awards and people actually wanted to work with her! Smiling, she gave a chuckle, "Just tell me when I get a big head," she told him.

Nodding he watched her for a moment, "So…why would the Starlights join you if you didn't put them on the map with your songs?" he asked her.

Frowning she crossed her arms, "Well I've known them forever, like since they first started. Makoto and them started out together. She began her solo career while they started their group so their studio often paired them up for events and I was always helping Makoto. Somewhere along all that, apparently Hikaru got a crush on me…he would have bugged Shu till they helped me," she told him.

Gazing at her quietly he sighed, "I guess I should get use to random guys having crushes on you," he grumbled to himself.

"Oh don't even try that, you get even more girls going gaga over you than I could ever have with boys!" she said annoyed, just like that first day. All those dumb girls going, 'Oh Asano-kun' man that just made her sick she was glad that most girls were scared of Karma-kun. If she had to deal with in two doses she would probably just be moody all the time. She needed to hurry up and find out who she loved…but she didn't know.

Both boys made her heart race and she like hanging out with both of them but as of now she didn't feel anything deeply passionate with either as of now. She was still figuring out who they were and who she was, "If I don't figure out who I like more till some time in high school will you hate me?" she asked him quietly, it was a secret fear of hers that both would eventually come to hate her.

She wasn't playing around with either of them. She liked them both but she wasn't in love with either of them as of now, she just like hanging out with both of them and feeling those small stirrings that resembled love. Watching her, Asano frowned, "As long as your honest and not just fooling around because you get the opportunity to kiss two boys I don't care. When you choose I want you to be a hundred percent certain the one you chose is the one you want. I'm sure Akabane feels the same, if this was to carry on into college yeah I might get angry…but high school I can handle," he said.

Nodding Minako leaned on the island as she got lost in her thoughts as she went back to her chopping and it was around the time she began boiling all her cut vegetables and chicken that Gakushū spoke up again. Reaching into his pocket with an irritated expression, he dropped two envelopes on the counter, "…I stole these from you," he said bluntly.

Looking at them, Minako put the bowl she was going to use to make the noodle dough, "You stole letters from me?" she asked reaching over finding them already open. Gazing down she found the unfamiliar characters and English glaring at her and felt a spark of recognition. Those were two letters she saw at the hospital before she saw Gakushū-kun. "Oh I remember those, I completely forgot about them though…I've been getting so many letters from people who also experienced kidnapping. I've forgotten a couple of them. I've kept all the letters though," she muttered.

A couple of them did help. She started to read them again and felt a little at ease when she did and the nightmares weren't as horrible and realistic when she did. Watching her, Asano scowled, "Those are from Kevin and Sang Hyuk…their love confessions!" he snapped.

Looking at him stunned, Minako gapped, "WHAT!" she cried shocked.

"How the hell did you get to know Sang?! I've known him awhile and he doesn't just confess because he thinks a girl is pretty," he grumbled.

Looking at him surprised, Minako went back to the noodles, "I visited him at the hospital…he was in the same room as Kevin. So I visited with him and Kevin at the same time. I also dropped in on Jose and even the frog…things were stiff with the frog but I did apologize. I just get freaked out by French guys, they made me so weary of the entire country. If he had been a lady it would have been alright but I can't stand the men," she grumbled. Being near French men made her want to break out in hives, she just couldn't be around them alone since that incident.

"…You visited my friends in the hospital?" he questioned.

Giving him a look, she smiled, "I dropped in on them while I was there for my checkups, and your dad thrashed them so bad they were there for a while. Sang Hyuk was especially shaken up by the chairman, so I comforted him seeing how we both now fear the devil!" she told him easily.

Sighing Asano didn't know what to say to that so he just moved passed it, "I still don't know why they didn't blame me," he muttered.

"You warned them," answered Minako.

Looking at her confused, Minako set down the bowl and explained, "Kevin said you warned him about your father but he didn't listen…they all, said you warned them. I think because you did that they didn't dismiss you because it's not like you left them high and dry," she told him casually.

Nodding he frowned before sliding over Sang Hyuk's letter, "I translated it for you," he muttered.

Picking it up Minako read through with a frown in place, she as always appreciated the intent behind it all but he was going to be just like Shindō…he was do going to marry a nurse. Peering at Asano, "I don't suppose you'll help me write my rejection letter?" she asked.

Gazing at her, he frowned, "Do you take time to reject everyone who decides to confess," he asked.

Looking at him she nodded, "Don't you?" she asked.

"No I ignore all letters and when they call me out I'm quick to tell them no. Why should I waste my time hearing they like me for my looks? If they really liked me they would take the time to insert themselves in my life and familiarize themselves with me before confessing. None of them do that," he snapped annoying, thinking about all the girls who came to him with pleading eyes. If they really liked him they would have gotten to know him and would know he didn't like being called out, he would prefer a girl just tell him they liked him and then ask if he liked them. None of that I like you then peering at him with eyes that begged him to like them back. He wanted to know a girl at least a bit before they decided to do any of that.

"Don't be so selfish!" said Minako with a scowl.

"Excuse me?" questioned Asano.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned at him, "Confessing is tricky business, true some are just visual and decide on a whim to like you but confessing isn't actually easy. They have built up their confidence and sure it might be embarrassing for you or inconvenient but so what. Someone is telling you that they like you and that they think you're a nice person. It's only polite that you return that," she told him firmly, sounding just like Ren in his opinion.

Watching her, he scowled, "That's nice and all, but would you still follow that rule if you were to go back in time and know how Seo would react after your rejection?" he asked.

Gazing at him Minako gave him a pretty and pleasant smile, "Of course, only this time I would punch him in the face then stomp on his boy parts after he fell to the ground as he cradle his broken nose," she told him happily, if she could do it over she wouldn't change what she said…she would just make him pay for what he did. She wouldn't let her fear of people not liking the bitchy princess hold her back the second time around.

Sighing at that Asano frowned, "Shut up and make dinner housewife," he muttered, his tone insulting but she just laughed.

* * *

It had been years since he had a sleep over with her. He didn't mind the sleep over either, although he was a little surprise that she was choosing to actually sleep in the same bed with him. Peering over as she hugged a pillow to her chest wiggling into a comfortable position he sighed and tucked his arms under his head, "How long as it been since we last did this?" he asked.

Pausing Minako blew her bangs from her eyes and answered, "A week before she died. I make you watch that scary movie and your maid was gone for the week so you asked mama if you could stay. You slept in my and Usagi's room. I shared Usagi's bed but by morning all three of us shared the bed because I scared both of you into thinking there were monsters under the bed. Waiting for you to go to sleep so they could eat you because you would be easy pickings," she told him remember practically ever detail, she even remember actually describing the monster to her terrified crowd.

Usagi started crying and begging her to save Ren who sat as still as a statue.

Grimacing, Ren gazed at the ceiling sternly, "You always did like scaring us," he grumbled.

"Please, at least now you won't embarrassed yourself on a date should you go to a haunted house or a horror movie," said Minako amused.

Shrugging, Ren nodded, "True, I don't flinch or jump like I use too…your scarier than any movie and the only one to make me wet my pants," he confessed.

"Seven times at that!" said Minako cheerfully.

"Stop being proud of my humiliation," he grumbled.

Laughing, Minako wrapped her arms around her pillow and rolled closer to Ren, shifting around once more she didn't stop till she laid diagonally across the bed on her back using Ren's chest as her pillow. Shivering slightly as her blonde locks tickled his chest the raven hair gazed at his ceiling as his mind began to roam to the kind of things one thought when alone.

Thoughts of the future, thoughts of the past, pains, regrets, happiness, and sadness.

"How do you feel when you think about the future?" he asked quietly.

"Depressed," Minako answered easily.

Snorting at that, Ren shook his head, "You not for real are you?" he asked.

"Mostly…the thought of no longer being a kid, having to take responsible for my own actions, getting married, having kids, finding my place in the world…don't you think its scary. It would be more tolerable if I could be a warrior in some magical land, but alas…the only magic in our world is Santa," she muttered quietly.

"…You still believe in Santa?" asked Ren in disbelief.

Shifting her head, Minako peered upward with a frown, "Why shouldn't I?" she asked.

Sighing Ren shook his head, "Nothing as for the other stuff, a journey doesn't have to have a dragon to make it exciting. If you ask me real life it just good enough for an adventure," he said.

"Real life is only exciting as anime," muttered Minako with a snort.

"You are such a pessimist," snapped Ren.

"And you're an optimist!" snapped Minako.

Sitting quietly the two fume silently before laughing out loud, sighing Minako could feel her eyes growing heavy and sting with the need to sleep, "Do you think we would have gotten to this point if Usagi was still here?" he questioned her aloud.

Frowning, Minako thought that over and nodded, "Yeah, we would have eventually gotten here, I mean I've never actually hated you…I just find you extremely annoying. You speak in poems far to much so I can't stand to be near you for long," she told him freely.

"…Well you're not a garden of roses either," he snorted.

"Oh getting mean are we, going to finally let it out?" she asked with a nasty smile.

Feeling Ren grow warm under her she almost jumped in surprise when he burst out, "I hate your horror crap and find the fact that you like it creepy. I didn't like you one ounce when we were kids and that doll you lost when you were five…I took it because you pushed me off the swings and I buried it. Let's see what else, um, oh I know, I think you go to heavy on the spices and honestly sometimes I think you're a bitch! Um what else, hmmm, wow, I think that's all I got," he said.

Smiling despite the words Minako beamed at the ceiling, "I think you're actually a good guy…your brave when you need to be and you're always courteous. I also have admired the fact that you don't make fun of Class E despite considering yourself the elite and that you can actually stand me despite me being horrible to you at times. I think of you as family and I don't want to see you leave my life…I'm sorry for every bad thing I did to you when we were kids. And I don't think your actually a man whore but I'm going to still call you one," she said happily.

"Nighty-night, Minako-chan," he said.

"Nighty-night, Man-whore," she replied.

Feeling herself tip into that area between sleep and awake she nearly had a heart attack when her phone beep telling her she got a message. Fishing it out of her pillow she opened it up making sure to angle the light away from Ren and found a message from Korosensei.

'_Tomorrow we shall commence, 'Auntie, Uncle, Lovely Lover Union of Love!'_ he wrote.

Feeling a smile touch her she sent him a thank you before curling up to Ren, yeah, she totally loved Korosensei!

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts. Also no one answer my question about how you would feel about a chapter where Minako dreams what life would be like if her sister and mom didn't die, so I ask again. What are your thoughts on a chapter like that. **


	56. Fifty-Six

**Hello everyone! I would have put this chapter out earlier but something was wrong with Fanfiction but they finally fixed it so here we are! Any way I would like to thank Palnalapax and WeirdySpeck for reviewing! Also thank you for answering me Palnalapax! I'll probably do the dream chapter during the Winter Break, I plan on writing what Minako does for the break just like I did for her summer break before and after the island! So I'll slip it in there.**

**Oh by the way, Happy Father's Day! I wish all the papas of the world to have a happy day! I already cooked up breakfast for my own Daddy. He loves breakfast, so I've made him bacon, biscuits, and a quiche . Hopefully he'll like them, this is my first quiche but he loves them so I knew I had to make one for him.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_She needed to use the toilet, she needed to use it bad too._

_Fidgeting and listening for him to make his usual noise she let out a pitiful whine, "Come on! I don't want to wet my pants you jerk. I haven't done that since I was four!" she snapped. She didn't want to experience soggy pants after spending so many years without it. Finally hearing the tell-tale footsteps she gave a sigh of easy when finally at long last the God of Death made an appearance._

_Stepping in he was still dressed in his gardener outfit and in his arms was a lovely bouquet but before he could make any cheerful comment she launched to her knees and cried out, "Welcome home, now let me out I've had to go to the bathroom for the last hour and I'm going to wet myself!" she cried. She didn't beat around the bush from embarrassment, she needed to go. _

_Looking at her surprised, he smiled and nodded, "Right, right," he said and to her surprised he grabbed a bolt cutter from nowhere. Walking over he began to snip off the locks, "I needed to change them all out anyway," he said opening up the door. Crawling out, Minako didn't even wait for him and rushed for the door. Running out without a word she threw herself in the bathroom and finally felt sweet relief that was the last time she just drank freely._

_Washing her hands once done, she stepped out and found him dressed in his usual clothes, "You know you could have used one of those empty water bottles," he said in amusement._

_Glaring at him, Minako crossed her arms, "I got use to using a toilet and I'm not changing that for anyone buddy," she snapped._

_Smiling he nodded, "Noted I'll make sure to come back more in the coming days so you don't have to wet yourself…nobody likes a moody blonde who smells of urine," he said casually. She didn't reply to that, "By the way, you said welcome home! That's the first time you've said that," he said amused._

_Frowning Minako crossed her arms and followed G.O.D inside waiting for his next order, would she be allowed outside the cage today or would he make her stay inside. Looking around the room shifting her weight from foot to foot she grimace, "You would just complain if I didn't," she muttered._

_Chuckling he began to root around in a bag he had when he came in, "Well I've never heard those words, back when I was a boy it was just me and my father. He never bothered, the maids were paid to pretend to care, and my step-mother was a drunk. Then my master, well with him there was never a reason. He always came in, I worked with him so either he was gone or I was with him," he said casually, finally bringing over a rather big bag._

_"__I've notice you've been bored and I know you can only teach a kid so much before they're brain begins to stop functioning properly. So for you're down time, rather than reading I got you this!" he said passing it over to her._

_Frowning, Minako looked into the bag and found thread, fabric, needles, books, and a few needle point items in the bag, "You want me to sew?" she questioned._

_"__It's a rather practical skill in the line of assassins to believe it or not. I often spent time sewing up me and my masters wounds. Not to mention it's cheaper to fix clothes than to just buy more and often it's just a couple of rips usually. This will be one of your task," he said happily._

_Waiting for her reaction he sighed when she gave none and just reached for a vase and began to arrange the new arrangement for the room. Sometimes he brought them to brighten the place up and give her a taste of the outside world. She would admit they were always lovely but she rather have the real world. Watching him as he arranged it she sighed as once more he make it vibrant and beautiful, "If your that good at flowers, I hate to see how good the first was," she said quietly._

_Pausing G.O.D gazed at the flowers before turning to her, "I actually surpass my teacher in this," he told her casually. Catching her expression change, he smiled, "Don't believe me?" he questioned._

_Eyeing the bouquet, Minako shook her head, "No…I can believe your better. You truly take it to a new level, you create not only a beauty that bewitches the eyes and nose, but you make out a message. Most just go for looks while others take a step further and do smell and appearance. You're the only one who does all three," she muttered._

_Smiling easily, he stood up and headed over to her sitting in front, "Flower arranging will be on of our list of lessons then, since you gave such a detail compliment!" he told her pleased._

_"__I rather have a lesson in this first," muttered, Minako pulling out the sewing surprise._

_"__I got you books," he said._

_"__I need an actual lesson for the first time, afterward I can rely on books," she grumbled._

_Nodding he took a couple of items from her and the lesson began, apparently at one point in his career he had to kill a fashion designer that had raped one of his model. Something she learned was a reoccurring thing and rather bloody her hands she was able to get the name of the best assassin and paid the pretty penny. He had to go undercover as a semester to pull it off, a master assassin really was a jack of all trades. "What else have you been?" she questioned him curious. _

_Watching her sew he frowned, "When it was just me and my master, I was a number of things but I was always just the lure. I would pull the intended target away from his protection and into my master's web. I've been an adopted child, a photographer, a commis, there were even a few times I had to seduce some girls, and I could go on to be honest with you," he said._

_"__What was your favorite position?" she asked._

_"__The times I got to be the assassin," he told her._

_Looking up she watched him while he watched her hands, reaching out to correct her when she did something wrong, "…Because you got to kill people?" she asked him quietly._

_Frowning he locked eyes with her, "It was never about the killing with me, I didn't care about that aspect of assassination, all I cared about was that I was powerful. That I had all these skills and was actually able to use them successfully no matter what I was asked to do," he said calmly._

_Sitting in silence, Minako watched as his fingers guided hers and soon made them transform plain pieces of cloth into a small plush black bunny rabbit. Gazing at the rabbit he smirked, "See what skills can do, it can take nothing to something," he said with a smirk. Then his gaze went to the rabbit to her, "I'll do the same for you. You'll go from being the weak little girl you've always been to a lethal assassin," he said swelling with pride. _

_Not pride with her though, she could tell. He was envisioning himself as an accomplished teacher but before he could get lost in his thoughts he sighed as he came back, "I apologize I got ahead of myself, it's not completely about me…it's about the both of us. That's something I learned from him, a lesson he didn't intend to teach but taught very well," he said showing restraint._

_Watching him quietly, Minako fiddled with the rabbit, "I would rather learn how to be an assassin from Karasuma-sensei…not a kidnapper," she snapped._

_Smirking, he shook his head, "Sorry but that's the one thing you not going to get. Besides, he'll never get you anywhere, he's a solider not an assassin. Why do you even want to go back there in the first place. I'll give you freedom, you'll never be told you can't do something again. I'll transform you into a strong young woman who won't ever be told she can't do something because of her heart," he said his facing taking on a glow as he tried to bait her._

_Watching him, Minako frowned and instead of answering him she changed the topic, "Do you ever feel bad about killing people?" she asked him curious to hear his answer. She wondered if they ever did, did assassins ever get upset about the people they've killed. Sometimes when she watched Bitch-sensei as she watched the class she could see her victims haunting her but from her stories most of her victims were scumbags._

_The God of Death though, he would have attacked a lot of different people. Some innocent no doubt, "Do you ever regret killing people? And I don't just mean my sister and mama…do you feel remorse or is that gone? When you become an assassin do you kill a part of your humanity?" she asked him._

_Frowning, G.O.D sat silently as he took in her questions pondering the answer he would give her in response to it. He sat in complete silence for a good long while. During his silence Minako took to creating a second animal and was actually putting on the finishing touches when he spoke once more, "…I don't feel regret, in the end someone would have taken the job and killed them. With me they at least got a quick death. I feel sorry for some of my victims though, the ones who experience a betrayal mostly. But that's life unfortunately, no matter the world you live in, rich or poor, you will experience betrayal and hate. So I have no regrets but I do feel sorry for some of my victims. So that nagging fear of yours that you'll lose your soul when you become my pupil can fade because you're not going to become a monster. No matter what people say…there are no true monsters in this world. Just screwed up individuals who do horrible things," he told her._

_Sighing Minako looked down, "I'm not going to be your pupil," she said looking at her messed up black bunny, he looked like he had a mishap with a chainsaw and a crappy surgeon put him back together. _

_Taking the rabbit from her, he chuckled and ignored her rejection, "I guess you're a practice makes perfect kind of student," he said about to pass it over only to have Minako turn away._

_"__You keep that…I'll give you another when we met again outside of this dungeon and I promise it'll be good. Just tell me what color you want," she told him._

_Eyeing her he gazed at the animal and snorted, "You're not leaving but I'll humor you, just make me another just like this one so I can see your improvement," he said waving the rabbit._

_Smiling Minako nodded, "I'll make it really cute," she told him._

_"__I don't think a God of Death should deal with cute things," he said casually._

_"__You're dealing with me aren't you," said Minako._

_Rolling his eyes, G.O.D sighed, "Don't we have a big head," he said_

_Laughing Minako went to reply on to pause when she felt the room tilt and next thing she knew something solid and firm crashed into her side like a wrecking ball. Falling sideways she crashed through the ground and smashed head first into a surface below._

* * *

Snapping her eyes open Minako let out a groan and curled in on herself immediately, feeling pain bloom through her head and her ribs…her injured ribs at that. Lifting up her top she grimaced, why was it when you got injured somehow magically that spot always got hit. It didn't matter how awkward the place was it would get hit every time. There was already a bruise forming. Looking at Ren's bed she sighed as she found him all sprawled out on the bed. Drool coming from his mouth as he snored loudly. She really felt bad for the woman who married him.

Getting up, she flinched with each intake of breath and looked around for a clock. When she spied one she found it was pretty early but it would just be better to get up and get ready for the day. Grabbing her bag she also grab her cell phone on the way out and text Korosensei. Nothing felt broken but she didn't like the bruise.

Heading in the bathroom she waited till she heard a knock on the bathroom window, opening it up she stepped back and allowed him to come in. Beaming brightly he stood up tall, "So, Minako-chan is an earlier riser just like Hinata-chan and Nagisa-kun!" he said amused. He quickly got to business though, "So what do you need from sensei so early in the morning!" he asked happily.

Turning to him she pulled up her shirt and showed him her bruised side, "I don't suppose you can tell if something is up?" she asked him.

Sinking down he eyed the bruise and began to touch it with smaller tentacles and she could feel a something like an echo passing through her, "Hmmm, it doesn't feel broken but some smaller blood vessels have definitely ruptured but they're already clotting off, but just to be safe I'll wrap it alright!" he said producing bandages.

The next minute was of Korosensei carefully wrapping her up, "How on earth did this happen?" he questioned her.

Sighing she frowned, "I was sleeping with Ren and I forgot how much of a kicker he was," she muttered to him, her mind drifting back to her dream. That had been one of her better memories of her time with him…she wasn't suffering from Stockholm Syndrome was she? She didn't think she was, she was still angry with him and she didn't want to be with him or anything.

Trying to push him from her mind, she took notice that a certain sensei was no longer wrapping her up in bandages. Looking down she found the octopus gapping at her, feeling her face drop she glared, "Get your head out of the gutter. Ren is like a brother to me, the thought of doing anything like that with him is revolting. Disgusting even, it makes me want to barf," she groaned. Even if Ren was attractive he was attractive like her brother, Izaya was extremely handsome but she wouldn't do anything with him.

Clearing his throat, Korosensei looked away embarrassed, "Sensei apologize, he was unaware of the exact nature of your relationship with Ren-san. He knew you cared about him and that it was your twin who had the romantic feelings but he was unaware how you felt about him," he told her amused.

Nodding she dropped her shirt once he was done, "I love him…like I love my brother and Itona," she told him firmly. Her relationship didn't go further than that with Ren, she never once thought of him in a romantic light and she knew it was the same on his front. "Ren knows exactly who I am and he is in no way attracted to that kind of girl. Just like I'm not attracted to him, I hate his poetic nature and typical romance. Anyway he's more attracted to people like Kanzaki-san who have a real gentle nature, he doesn't mind the splashes of spice but he likes a gentle lady. Usagi was very loud and energetic but when it came to the people she loved she was gentle and kind," she told him.

Smiling amused, he nodded, "He's your childhood friend?" he questioned.

Shaking her head, Minako snorted, "I only really have one childhood friend and that's Rio. I knew Karma when we were kids but before my crush I tended to steer away from him. I never disliked him or anything but I had the feeling he wouldn't like me. I knew he didn't like Usagi because she was loud so I just floated around him. Then Gakushū, I supposed he could get categorized as a childhood friend but I wouldn't because I don't remember him at all. As for Ren, I was more of a tormentor than friend. The first year we knew each other I did awful things trying to get rid of him…eventually though my mama took me aside and slapped some common sense in me. Telling me he wasn't taking Usagi from me, all he was doing was joining our world and that didn't make her any less mine," she sighed.

"You were quite in love with your twin. I've read what your 'head doctor', as you prefer to say, wrote about you dealing with the loss of her. She was actually unsure whether or not you could deal with it and was afraid it would all end with you taking your life. She had your family on suicide watch," he said his voice very soft.

Standing still Minako frowned, "…I did try taking my life," she told him.

Looking up surprised, Korosensei frowned, "I've never heard about that," he said

"It never got back to anyone, I went to England sometime after everything. Told my dad I wanted to spend time with auntie. He agreed, he pretty granted any request I had after everything, I really should have asked for a flamethrower, anyway I intended to kill myself there. Auntie had no small supply of dangerous things but she was two steps ahead of me…she helped me. She was the only one who really understood, every loss is different and no one I knew understood what it was like to lose your twin. Auntie understood though and helped me, if not for her I would have probably never have met you or learned the sweetness and pain of crush-hood," she said.

Rising up he gazed at her curious, "You know this may seem off topic but with everything you've been through maybe you should celebrate your birthday this year. Perhaps as a dedication," he said.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I have come to full terms with Usagi. Knowing exactly how she died and even facing her killer has given me all the closure I needed and more. However, that doesn't change my birthday. I refuse to celebrate it. I came into this world with her and I will only celebrate it with her. No ifs, ands, or buts!" she said firmly.

No matter how much time passed she would never again celebrate her birthday, "By the way only Karma-kun knows my birthday and it better stay that way," she threaten.

Sighing he nodded, "Alright sensei will refrain from festival cheer, he's still a little surprised that you're a Valentine baby! I wonder what the others would have to say about it. Aside from that the love filled day will have to proceed as usual…hopefully with lots of juicy confessions! It's too bad you and Karma-kun have a relationship establish, that would have made a juicy chapter!" he said gleefully.

Rolling her eyes, Minako shook her head, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. As for the others, Isogai would make a friendly comment as would Kayano and Nagisa-kun. Rio would shout, 'Finally at last I know', then doggie no doubt make some blunt comment about it all. Then Hazama would make a sarcastic comment about the day of my birth. Now thank you for checking me out and I'll see you at school…oh you sent me a text telling me you had an idea for Auntie and Uncle Grip. What exactly does it entail? Also we are changing the name, because 'Auntie, Uncle, Lovely Lover Union of Love' is not only stupid but a mouth full" she asked.

Grinning his mischievous grin Korosensei poked her forehead, "We're going to show her a possible future with him! Also the name stays! Because sensei has an amazing naming sense, even if the rest of you don't understand it!" he said before flying out the window. Watching him leave, Minako pondered that before continuing her morning routine.

Fixing her hair in its usual fashion she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her lip gloss before she headed downstairs. It was half way though making breakfast that she heard Ren's alarm sound off, before it a was quickly silence. Smiling as she doubt got ready for the day, Minako couldn't help but chuckle as she wondered what the girls at school would do if they saw Ren in the mornings.

He was definitely no prince in the morning. He was cranky, with crusty eyes and dried drool on the corner of his mouth. She was just about done when he finally shuffled in, "You make breakfast," he grumbled looking at the spread. Instead of going with a sugary breakfast she instead today went with a traditional breakfast, composed of grilled salmon with a sprinkle of salt, rice, miso soup, but instead of a veggie side dish she went with a rolled omelet that had spinach mixed in.

"As thanks, I know you could have sent me home but you didn't," she said.

Rubbing his face he smiled, "What kind of brother-in-law would I be if I sent you home? Besides it's not like you were hurting anything and I wasn't going to throw you out in the midst of a panic attack. Will you be okay to go out?" he asked, then he gave a quick thanks and dug in.

Eyeing outside, Minako frowned, "I'll be fine…besides you have to work through your fear to get results; I've learned that recently. It's not fun but it's the only way to really move forward," she said before catching him trying to stifle a snort, "What is that supposed to be about?" she asked.

Shaking his head he laughed, "Just the thought of you scared of anything is hilarious!" he sniggered.

Smiling, Minako gave him her evil eye, "Keep that up and I'll take a picture of you in all your morning glory and show all your fangirls. See how fast they leave you when you're no longer man pretty!" she threatened playfully.

Grinning at that he countered her threat, "Do that and I'll show Asano-kun and Karma-san pictures of your sick zombie face! I've seen you plenty of time looking like the living dead!" he said with a smirk in place as he waved his phone threateningly.

Smirking Minako crossed her arms, "I'll have you know Gakushū has seen me as a zombie, he visited me due to daddy dearest date rules that I quickly had corrected. Plus he's seen me at my most psycho and we both know what I look like when I go that route. The same goes for Karma-kun! Our last year in elementary school I not only vomited blood on him but he even visited my house and saw zombie me, therefore that brand of embarrassment won't work! He caught me at a time Makoto was watching me while Izaya was out doing only God knows what," she said with a snort.

She never really thought much of her zombie ugly sick look, it was just one of her many faces and as her mother always said women have both beautiful and ugly faces. The guy who look through both of those faces and like the girl underneath was the boy for you! Go figure both candidates both did that...she thinks, they never really said anything about her zombie look. As for Karma...he actually thought it was kind of cool that she barfed up blood. He didn't like being partly covered in it, but made a comment about how he thought that only happened in movies.

"You've barfed blood?" he questioned curious.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Totally gross by the way do not recommend it," she said amused.

"How did you barf blood?" he asked laughing.

Sighing Minako grimaced, "I had a pretty bad reaction to some drug my doctor was trying me out on that was coupled with stress ulcers. I can't remember what was stressing me out but with me it could literally be anything…anyway, I was heading home when I stopped because of the overwhelming urge to vomit overcame me. I was trying to hold it in when here came Karma. He stopped to see what was wrong…I went to tell him I was alright and next thing I knew I drenched part of his pants and maybe a shoe in bloody barf…luckily it was just water and blood…mixed with stomach juices and partly dissolved pills…I couldn't even look him in the eye," she said still remember that day.

She had done some pretty embarrassing things throughout her life, so much so she was actually pretty okay with embarrassing herself. Sometimes she couldn't stand it but she didn't mind it so much because life was messy. Hearing Ren let out a loud snort of laughter, she nodded because he was of course completely right it was hilarious…while also gross.

"You really do have horrible luck with boys you like!" he said laughing freely.

"That I do…now if I haven't sufficiently killed your appetite, bon appétit!" said Minako pointing to the spread she had prepared for them to start off their day.

Smiling Ren picked up his chopsticks, "I just love your Japanese dishes best!" he said happily.

Frowning Minako picked up her miso soup and tasted it but found like usual it tasted off from those professional ones she liked, it wasn't even as good as her grandmothers. "Why? They're clearly my weaker dishes. If I made pancakes or French Toast it would be perfect," she said.

"I like your Japanese dishes because they're weaker. Take your miso soup the flavors are unbalanced and the broth is a little too strong. Then your omelet," he said taking a taste with a happy smile, "The inside is burnt, there's too much sugar, and you didn't add enough milk!" he said happily.

"…How is that a compliment?" she asked him, his tone was nothing but complimentary but his words were harsh…detailed harshness.

Smiling at her he started in on the fish, "It's a mother's cooking…at least that's what I got from when your mom cooked. She couldn't make many things but the things she did were always off but that made it better, it was made with care not professionalism. I actually liked your food better when you were starting out, I mean I wouldn't turn down anything you make but it was definitely better when you started out," he said eating happily.

Watching him Minako sighed, "You're weird," she grumbled.

Laughing easily he dug in, watching him eat for a little while longer she spoke up, "By the way you got extra bento boxes? I've made you lunch plus I've made lots for Itona who will no doubt be very angry with me after what I pulled yesterday," she said. She even avoided vegetables this meal time so she could no doubt appease his anger.

Watching her, he frowned, "You've welcomed him so easily into your family meanwhile I was treated like the enemy by you for so long. I'm actually jealous…" he muttered getting up to head over to the cupboard he kept all his bentos in, he got various ones growing up. "How many?" he questioned.

Gazing at him, Minako smiled, "You were my only threat to Usagi's love, that's why we began sour. Lucky for you I like sour candy as for Itona he's…he's way too cute to hate. Beside how we started out is what helps make our relationship special. If it helps though, you're the very first boy I've considered to be a friend and a decent human being!" she said smiling.

Smiling, Ren tapped his chest, "I so do cherish your kind words…they are so few!" he said before holding up his boxes, "How many?" he repeated.

"Four," said Minako.

"Four…so you make lunches for Karma-kun huh?" he questioned wondering about Asano's chances.

"No, I don't make Karma-kun lunches. He cooks for himself and prefers his cooking, he's tried my lunches before but we have different palates. He likes more spice while I'm milder," she told him

"Ah, well, then who's the fourth for. If you're making one for me, Itona-kun, and yourself, who's left to get the final one?" he asked curious.

Smiling Minako told him, "Karasuma-sensei!" she said happily.

"Your teacher…I would have never taken you for a suck-up," he snorted.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "Not a suck up, why I make him lunches is a private reason, but I will tell you I do it out of appreciation," she told him.

"Right," said Ren watching her as she began to form the lunches.

* * *

Walking to school with Ren, the two of them parted at the gate with him giving her a sarcastic good luck before playfully mocking her by remembering her class shut down. Her reply, her foot smashing onto his. He would defiantly be feeling that all day, once she left him to hop in pain she headed off toward the main school.

First things first, she had to apologize to the chairman.

Heading inside, she had to practically swim through a crowd. It was still morning and it was already busy, she was glad they didn't have to worry anymore. Things didn't thin out till she got to the chairman's office floor, pulling out her phone she called Ritsu who appeared right away, "Can you tell Korosensei I'm apologizing to the chairman?" she asked her.

Giving her a nod Ritsu smiled, "Did you do something bad again, Minako-chan?" she asked amused.

Sighing, Minako nodded, "Yeah, you could say that…this time I really do have what's coming to me," she said begrudgingly. She was clearly in the wrong, her running away in fear was understandable and she was sure Korosensei wouldn't have faulted her for it. Her keeping quiet and telling no one where she was, well that was her fault.

Heading up to the desk where Nemu worked, Minako found her hard at work. She guessed no matter what the chairman was hard at work…she wondered if he was like papa in that aspect. He enjoyed it and didn't mind the fact that it took up a lot of his time. Spotting her, Nemu smiled, "Are you here to see the chairman?" she asked her. Giving the blonde a nod, she was pointed toward some chairs, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit, he's got some meetings," she told her.

"Okay," she said taking a seat.

Hopefully she would be back in time but she needed to apologize first, sitting in silence she watched people come and go and while she waited she braided her hair into twin braids tying each off with different colored ribbons. Her usual go to red and a purple ribbon she found at Ren's house that she left decades ago. It was nice to change her hair style every now and then.

She was halfway through a game of virtual checkers with Ritsu before finally the door opened and out walked the chairman who was chatting with a man. Sitting still she was surprised when it was Class E he was talking about with said man, "I assure you Class E is doing all they can. Karasuma-san sends me reports about their process, they're working on a winter assassination as we speak. I advise you to trust in their assassination attempts. They do that very well as a classroom of assassins. So I won't be allowing anyone more to be added to the classroom. I'm afraid I no longer trust your judgement after Takaoda-san, he was of poor caliber in every manner…ah just ask Minako-chan. A member of Class E, she would be more than happy to tell you all about Takaoda," he said spotting her seated.

Letting her gaze flicker to a balding black hair gentlemen with a toothbrush mustache and goatee Minako narrowed her eyes threateningly. Looking at her with distrust, the man scowled, "I wouldn't trust kids to understand the gravity of this situation fully Asano-san. They're rule by their emotions," he said bitterly, his tone just left a sour taste in Minako's mouth.

Snorting, she glared at him annoyed, "I may be emotional but at least I'm not inept. Seriously if Takaoda was able to rise so high in the military I wonder how many other unbalance nut-jobs you've promoted. I mean bravo, you can make strong soldiers with an abusive asshole, but you should know, if an enemy gets ahold of the men he trained the first thing they'll do when they see those scars is treat them with human decency. Then you can count down on your fingers from five to one to see how fast they flip. I can bet my word that those guys will jump ship and spill all our secrets to the enemies before you get to down to one," she said casually, holding up a finger.

Watching the man's neck bulge as his face turned brick red Minako smiled pleasantly at him, "You really want to put more suspicion of child abuse on your record, General Akane. I'm sure if you do the police will reopen that case with your son…then see how fast your fall in ranks this time when they you get investigated twice," she whispered threateningly. At once the red washed away and he turned an ashy pale color, "Yeah, see I'm not lying when I say I have dirt on every one of you. I mean I assume you thought I was lying because if not you wouldn't be so uncouth with me," she said casually with an evil little smile. Standing up she chuckled, "You really should have stayed with your men General, instead of becoming the governments little lap dog. I would have had more respect for you," she told him casually.

She remember him very well, he was an outstanding solider who lead his men to victory and protected them but the moment he got into a higher position of power and began to deal with politics he changed. And it was a change for the worst…she didn't know many people who changed for the better, it was always for the worst.

Looking at her the man glared before turning to the chairman who was smiling pleasantly, "This will be all for today Asano-san," he grumbled.

Then without another glance toward her he headed out with his hat tucked under his arm, watching him leave the chairman didn't turn to her when he spoke, "Minako-chan you can come in now, but be quick I have more meetings to come," he said.

Looking up she could see despite his pleasant tone there was something scary in his eyes. Feeling her knees shake she gulped and headed in after him. Standing in the middle she opened her mouth but he held up a single finger and silenced anything before it slipped past her lips, "First I will talk, your punishment for running off while school was still in process and not telling anyone will be dealt with. You have detention and it won't end till you organize the entire music room, both of them and even the isolated practice rooms…understood," he said sternly.

Frowning Minako nodded, "Yes sir," she muttered quietly.

Nodding his expression told her she did a good thing not arguing with him, "Next you will tell me exactly what was going through your head that made you think it was alright to not tell anyone. Depending on the answer is whether or not you get more detention or not," he said venomously, yet despite the venom he kept his friendly and pleasant smile.

Feeling that old fear bubbling up, Minako bit her lip as she watched the chairman feeling scared out of her wits. She felt like a little kid who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar after her mother repeatedly told her no. "I don't like to be kept waiting Minako-chan, not to mention I have other meetings today and I rather not waste an hour as you scraped together some pitiful excuse to try and justify your actions," he said firmly.

"I'm not going to try and justify my actions. I know I was in the wrong, I should have called but I didn't…that Shiro guy do you know him?" she asked. Getting a stiff nod, she sighed, "He tried taking me; I was chasing Nagisa and Itona but ended up running into him. He tried to grab me and I got scared, I kicked him and went to Ren's because I figured no one would look for me there. Itona told me Shiro pretty much knows nothing about us aside from the basics. So he wouldn't know my relationship with Ren…after that I didn't want to call just in case he was still following me. G.O.D warned me that sometimes when a target gets away from an assassin they track them through cell phone signals. They end up getting caught because they call for help and reveal their location. He said that's what he would do if any of his target got away. I was going to wait an hour or something but I didn't sleep all that well the previous night because I fell down the stairs the day before that so I was up the all night in pain," she told him quickly, explaining everything to him in detail.

After all he would accept nothing more.

Tucking his arms behind his back he listened to her and nodded while a frown came to him, "I'll take that explanation but you're getting an extra week of detention. Korosensei said he had to find you only Izaya-kun was given conformation of your whereabouts. I won't have one of my students disrespecting her teacher. Even if you apologized to him already I expect you to apologize once more and yes, I'll know," he said sternly.

Nodding, Minako didn't voice any complaint because he was completely right she should have call Korosensei and told him where she was the moment she got up. She didn't though, she actually had to be told by Ren to call her brother, "Yes sir, I understand," she said her voice dimming as she felt herself shrink in front of him.

Eyeing her he frowned, "For the future, should you pull something like this again I'll suspended you for two weeks. The only way you'll be excused is if your phone is taken and your unable to find a means of contacting others or if you become physically unable to tell your whereabouts. Even if I have a soft spot for you that doesn't excuse your actions. Remember that," he said firmly.

"Yes sir," she sighed.

Nodding he seated himself behind his desk, "You may leave," he said pointing to the door.

Bowing her head she started out before pausing, turning to face him again she bit her lip, "…I'm really sorry Asano-sensei," she said quietly using his name for the first time ever. Seeing him pause ever so slightly he nodded before waving her off. Heading out she let out a sigh once she was far away from the room and pulled out her phone to gazed down at Ritsu, "Well that could have been much worse," she told the computer girl dejectedly.

"It would seem even you can get in trouble with the chairman!" Ritsu chuckled amused.

"Yeah, it would seem so," she said.

Heading through the packed halls she navigated through while chatting with the robot girl, who was giving her the scoop of who was at class and who was heading down for the festival. It was when Minako got outside and away from the crowd that something caught her attention, "So do you want to help with getting my aunt to meet with Uncle Grip? It could be fun and not to mention it can help you understand the relationship of love better!" she said amused.

Smiling Ritsu gave her a nod, going to chat with her some more Minako was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping she shoved her phone into her pocket and turned to find Gakushū, raising an eyebrow at her startled expression he frowned, "You alright?" he asked.

Forcing on a smile, Minako nodded, "Yep, totally fine! Why wouldn't I be fine!" she asked him.

Eyeing her he sighed, "Well the chairman wasn't exactly a happy camper…that's sure to throw off anyone's day especially when you're the target of his anger. Still amazed that he actually has a limit with you, for a while I thought his patience with you was limitless. Besides that, you didn't look too good yesterday, I was worried about you," he said starting off calmly before ending on a shy note.

Smiling she turned to him fully, "I'm okay, thanks for your concern. As for your dad, let's just say knowing that I brought this upon myself make it a little easier to handle. I have no one to blame but myself. I didn't act the way I should have and considering I am a kidnapping risk I really should have called without having Ren reminding me too," she said.

"So he can get angry with you," said Asano amused.

Smiling slightly she nodded, "Oh yeah, I got at least one week of detention that will come after an undetermined amount of detention. Then he threatened me with two weeks of suspension should I pull this again…he wasn't a happy camper at all," she said. It seemed even if he liked her he had his limits with her insubordination.

Crossing his arms, Asano snorted, "So you can set fire to the school pool but the moment you run away and tell no one you're a bad girl huh," he said crossed between amused and annoyed.

"To be fair setting fire to a pool full of water is a rather impressive feat!" she said shrugging.

"True, but you also ruined the lawn," he said.

"But I also gave the students a chance to read true blue English! In cursive no doubt. To see who's keeping up with their studies and really getting the English language," she argued playfully.

"…Yeah I'm going to go now…unlike you guys I still have work to get done," he said.

Giving him the stink eye Minako went to stomp only to have him pin her foot under his, "Yeah no, I already saw Ren and I won't have any of that thank you very much," he snorted. Narrowing her stare she raised her hand to slap him next only to have him counter that as well, "Afraid I know all your tricks, Minako-chan!" he said teasingly.

Glowering at him Minako sighed and smiled, "Fine you got me, all I have is a stomp and a slap," she said casually. Then her smile turned wicked, "Oh wait that's not what I have!" she said amused swiftly kneeing him in the gut, "I recently began to use my knee caps!" she said happily as he sunk to his knee wrapping an arm around his middle.

Looking up at her, he groaned, "Remind me again why I like you?" he questioned.

Bending down Minako smiled, "Because I'm pretty, smart, musically gifted, a natural blue-eye blonde, and when we first got involved I totally despised you. That's something you've never experience before so it intrigued you," she told him, tapping his nose after each point.

"That all?" he asked sarcastically.

Laughing, she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then she got up and waved goodbye as she ran off with a slight limp to her step. Watching her leave he reached up and wiped away the shimmering gloss from his lips, "She forgot to list her lips," he said standing up. Walking away he groaned, "That was actually a pretty decent hit," he moaned.

Meanwhile Minako headed over to the mountain and no sooner did she step onto it she found an irritable Itona gazing at her coolly. Feeling her smile disappear, Minako twisted her hands anxiously, "H-Hey I-Itona-kun," she said nervously. He was angry just like she thought. Pulling out his lunch she smiled, "No veggie today!" she told him offering it up.

Letting his eyes drop down to the bento he held out his hand for it. Smiling Minako gave it to him and stepped back, "So, um, does this mean you forgive me?" she asked hopeful.

Gazing at her, Itona narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her with no reply, "Itona-kun don't be like that!" cried Minako running after him.

"You disappeared, you promised you wouldn't do that," he snapped stomping up the mountain.

Sighing Minako jogged ahead of him and stood in his path, "Itona-kun, I'm sorry…I really am I was stupid and I didn't call anyone till it was too late. I'm sorry I made you worry," she told him apologetically bowing her head to him.

Frowning Itona watched her closely, "What happened?" he asked heading back up.

Falling into step beside him, Minako eyed him and wondered if she should tell him. He was still pretty sensitive about Shiro. If he was mentioned she noticed he always tensed up, "…I sort of…ran into, Shiro," she uttered quietly. Itona stopped almost immediately and Minako stopped with him but decided to charge on it was better to just get it all out, "…He wanted to take me for some reason," she told him finishing that part.

Scowling openly, Itona gazed at her, "What did he do?" he asked.

"He tried acting all friendly and casual. Acting like we just ran into each other, then he introduced himself telling me he knew who I was but introductions was the polite thing to do. He said he wanted my help with something. He didn't say what though, instead he tried grabbing me so I kicked him between the legs and ran," she told him.

Wincing ever so slightly, Itona frowned, "…He didn't say anything other did he?" he questioned.

"Only that he wanted my help," she told him.

Frowning Itona gazed at her puzzled, "He wanted your help? What would he want your help with? You don't really have anything he would want…," he muttered confused, he wonder what Shiro was up to because him wanting Minako's help made no sense to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she told him.

* * *

Standing in front of Korosensei next to Grip, Minako frowned, "You want me and Uncle Grip to spend the day together?" she questioned him. That was his grand plan…it was rather lacking in luster compared to his other plans. Maybe he was still angry with her, although he hadn't seemed angry after she apologized to him once more.

He seemed amused that the chairman told her to apologize to him again.

Waving his tentacle Korosensei beamed at Minako, "Minako-chan it's the simplicity of it all that makes it grand. Even if your heart is in the right place and you have no intentions of playing match-maker you cannot force your aunt to reunite with Grip. She has to take the first step," he told her gently.

Scowling Minako waved her arms, "That's the problem! She won't even see him, so we have to get them in at least the same room for anything to happen!" she cried frustrated.

"That will not resolve anything. Your aunt left Grip because she was afraid of how he would react to the child inside of her. Rather than face him head on she left and raised their son by herself, she refuses to see him now due to embarrassment of her reaction. I also think she may still be clinging to the idea that Grip might not want to be a father," he said.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "Well exactly how is that going to help Uncle Grip?" she questioned.

At that Grip snorted, "He intends for me to show her first hand that I have no qualms being a father now or in the future," he said knowingly.

Nodding to show he was correct, Korosensei smiled at the two of them, "Exactly, sometimes seeing is believing. She has heard both you and Simon tell her that Grip is willing to be a father but she needs to see if for herself. So if you don't mind allow Grip to use you to show your aunt. Go have some uncle-niece fun together!" he said happily.

Peering up at Grip, she frowned and waved toward Korosensei, "If you would rather attack him and attempted to kill him for such a lame idea my feelings will not be hurt," she said.

Sputtering, Korosensei waved his tentacles wildly, "At least try the plan out before you discard it, Minako-chan! Haven't you been told not to judge a book by its cover! I would think you of all people would take that lesson to heart seeing how you prefer for people to see the girl underneath the rumors and lies," he said firmly.

Putting her hands on her hips, she frowned, "I follow that lesson all the time! Why else do you think I've avoided the chairman for two years! Because I knew he was evil even thought he would never show it to anyone! Save for the people who got on his bad side! My quick judgement is due to how the heck do you expect this plan to work! What will exactly compel auntie to see Uncle Grip by watching him waste his time with me! If he should be with anyone it should be Simon," she said sternly.

Simon was his son after all.

"Simon is a grown man…you are a child, um, I mean a young lady," he said, only to correct himself when she gave him the stink eye.

Opening her mouth to protest some more Minako was stopped by Grip who held a hand in front of her, gazing up she found his usual stern expression. However having spent years with her stone face cousin she could see the softness in his eyes that told her he was accepting this plan without complaint, "The octopus is right, the best way of convincing Lizzie that I have no qualms with being a father is too spend time with my niece," he said firmly.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "I still don't see how that will work, it makes more sense to just sit down and talk but whatever, it's up to you Uncle Grip," she said turning to him.

Smiling he reached over and patted her head, "Trust the adults, they know what they're talking about,' he told her amused.

Crossing her arms, Minako jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to the already snickering octopus who had a camera in one tentacle, a video camera in another, and various journals in another, "Well you should know he intends to record everything for his books…especially your reunion with auntie should there be one so I keep it clean if I were you," she told him.

Feeling his eye twitched, Grip scowled, "He does that?" he questioned.

"Every day, he has no life," said Megu casually as she passed by with some other girls and Bitch-sensei.

"Sensei has a life!" Korosensei protested, but seeing how he was dressed up as a sleazy paparazzi they were all incline to think otherwise.

"The quantity of journals says otherwise, how many do you have now, ten?" asked Karma amused.

Blushing in embarrassment, Korosensei crossed his tentacles, "Well maybe if Maehara wasn't so girl crazy, sensei wouldn't have so many books!" he cried.

Snorting, Maehara scowled at the tall octopus, "Don't blame this on me. No one ever told you to spy on us during our private time," he said annoyed.

Nodding, Minako frowned herself, "You would think the curses and objects thrown in your direction would be an indication of that, but alas apparently our perverted sensei not only likes busty ladies but is a masochist as well. If you want I don't mind whipping you once in an awhile! I'll be able to work off some frustrations while you get whatever it is you get out of it," she said amused.

"What?!" cried Korosensei flabbergasted.

"Still working with your whip?" questioned Maehara casually.

"Yeah, it has a slim chance of working on him but sometimes slim chances are all that you need, you know! So I've been keeping up with it," she told him happily.

"There's a way to get him with the whip," said Grip crossing his arms.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "It makes too much noise. Even when he gets deeply enthralled he can still get away easily when you go to strike him. It doesn't matter how fast you can get the whip to go, the moment you swing he hears the whistle. I could have told that assassin who attacked Nagisa-kun and his mom. It would never work. It just makes too much noise," she said sighing.

"I thought you didn't do any assassination by yourself other than that whole zombie thing," commented Isogai curiously.

Nodding Minako smiled, "You are correct…I sort of got told that by G.O.D, which is why he introduced me to my new lovely! You know aside from this lovely," she said pulling out her yo-yo, before patting the sword strapped to her side with a loving gaze.

Eyeing the sword, Grip frowned, "I've been meaning to ask, have you worn that thing since I gave it to you?" he asked.

"Every day she has a problem," yelled Itona from the back.

"I don't have a problem!" yelled Minako defensively.

"Now, now Itona-kun you shouldn't make fun of Minako's fixation with her mother's sword. We all have things we treasure. Some treasure stuff animals, a childhood blanket, pets, or even a soldering iron," he said knowingly to the short boy.

"Besides what's wrong with being attached to a sword! Swords are awesome!" she protested pulling the glittering blade from its sheath, at once enthralled by it reflective surface. She totally loved her sword she polished it every night and made sure it stayed balanced and straight. Not only that but she sharpened it which was rather needless considering it had a diamond edge.

Taking the sword from her, Grip frowned, "Huh, when I heard you were using it for your assassinations me and Gastro were sure you wouldn't be taking good care of it. I thought you wouldn't know how to take care of it," he muttered checking it out.

Snorting at that, Minako crossed her arms, "Korosensei tells us to take good care of our weapons, from our bodies to our equipment! Gastro should learn to keep quiet…the jerk," she gripped to herself quietly, he was always making fun of her telling her she was incapable of simple things.

He enjoyed peeving her off!

"I polish it very day and check the balance of it every other day, and check its straightness at the end of each week! I perform that kind of maintenance on all my weapons! Even my bow, my crossbow, my naginata, my whip, my yo-yo, and even my kunai!" she proclaimed proudly.

"You sure like your weapons queen!" said Okajima amused fiddling with his camera taking practice shots of Mimura.

Nodding she beamed "I feel much more confident when I have a weapon on hand. When I face people without anything I feel naked and vulnerable," she said sheathing her sword.

Turning back to Grip she smiled, "Well if you want to do Korosensei's plan what do you want to do today? We don't have class so if Korosensei doesn't mind we can go out and do something," she said happily looking over to get a nod of approval from Korosensei. "I just have to be back by school end to do my detention," she told him happily.

Gazing at her, Grip nodded, "You can choose, this is your town," he said.

With that said Minako knew exactly where she wanted to go, "The aquarium! I never get tired of seeing the penguins and the jellyfish!" she said happily.

Jumping up Hinano raised her hand a bright smile in place, "Ah the aquarium I want to come! I heard they got a new otter and seal!" she said happily.

Grinning, Rio nodded from her seat, "I'll come too! I want to see the sharks! One of those great whites likes to chase me when we visit," she said heading up to the front.

Raising up silently, Hazama headed up to the front, "I've been wanting to see the deep sea exhibit," she said quietly.

Grinning, Rio turned to Grip, "If you pay we'll make sure you look good!" she said with a wink.

Giving her a slight smile, he nodded, "Just act natural," he said.

"Trust me when I say you don't want my natural!" she said happily leading the way out.

Watching the group leave, Maehara frowned, "They do realize they're not spending a day with a normal uncle…right? They're literally having a play date with an assassin!" he said surprised with the girl's casual attitude. Minako he could understand, she was one part crazy and one part family the other girls though they were not family but he was starting to think they were completely crazy.

Chuckling Korosensei headed for the window, "Perhaps they're just curious as to how a full time assassin looks when he's off duty! That is a side of the assassin you've all yet to experience," he said zooming out to speak with Minako's aunt and convince her to watch her former lover with her niece.

* * *

She had never been a screamer…in fact it always embarrassed her to see people, women in particular, scream at nonsense. No matter the situation there was a better reaction than screaming, what that reaction was to this though alluded Elizabeth. Letting out a quiet sigh, she reached up and secured her white towel and glared at her intruder.

That intruder being a yellow, walking and talking, tall as sin octopus who was threatening to destroy the earth and had a target attached to his forehead. Watching him coolly she itched to strike him as he ogled her almost bare form. Her hair was still dripping from the water. Sighing, she pointed to him, _"Stay dog,"_ she snapped heading back for the bathroom.

Locking the door she made quick work to get presentable and looked over at a knife that was designed for that creature. She got it from Minako who preferred to use her other weapons, if she was anything like Maria she probably felt more confident with something with a little more power standing between her and her opponent. Slipping into a sweater dress, she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans to wear underneath it as well and stepped out to find him with tea in the small kitchen area.

Since she was staying a while she went ahead and got a suite.

She had intended for her and Simon to stay together but he decided he wanted to stay with Mori after he offered a place to stay, he extended his offer to her as well…but she declined. It was still a little hard being at that house after everything that happened between all of them. She didn't hold a grudge against him or anything, she understood why he banned her and Simon but it was still awkward none the less.

Grinning widely, Korosensei gave her an approving nod, _"You share a touch of Minako-chan's style!"_ he said amused.

Gazing at him then the tea, Elizabeth slipped into a chair opposite to him and picked up her steaming tea cup, _"Alice doesn't have her own style. She doesn't like to go shopping all that much so she wears whatever others get for her. The only thing she's ever shops for by herself is boots, lighters, Sailor Venus merchandise, horror things, anime, and books," _she commented.

Chuckling, Korosensei couldn't help but be amused, Minako-chan's interested hadn't changed much over the years it would seem. If anything she only added dangerous weapons. _"Minako-chan is a simple girl at heart," _he commented.

_"__Simple is not how I would describe her…a bit insane maybe, but not simple," _she muttered.

_"__Oh, why would you say that," _questioned Korosensei curious.

Sighing Lizzie sipped from her cup and put it down, _"Did you know she almost got on Interpol's list of people to watch?" _she questioned.

It seemed the more he got to know about Minako-chan the more outrageous her tales became, _"…I'm afraid to ask but curiosity compels me too," _he muttered.

Smiling Lizzie sighed, _"She tried buying some yellow cake uranium from some terrorist cell in Russia; she ended up getting off because she helped Interpol capture them unknowingly. Plus after they learned she was four and attempting to kill her twin's boyfriend with a death ray they found it more funny than anything else…Izaya told her he could build her one if she got some. He thought she would think yellow cake and bake him something but she looked it up and tried to get ahold of the real stuff," _she said amused.

Sighing Korosensei nodded, _"That sounds like something she would do," _he said.

Frowning Lizzie eyed him carefully, _"Why are you here?" _she asked.

_"__I would like to ask you to do something. There is no pressure or requirement, it's just a request from me and from your niece," _he said. Seeing Elizabeth stiffen, Korosensei ignored it and continued,_ "Minako-chan and her friends are spending the day with Grip. I would like you to watch them and you can decide what you want to do afterward," _he requested.

Gazing at him, Lizzie felt her frown deepen, _"Why are you asking me to do that?" _she asked.

_"__Because I see how upset it makes, Minako-chan. She wants her family to be happy and I want to help her achieve that," _he said.

Looking at him confused, Lizzie frowned, _"You would go that far for her?" _she asked.

Nodding he beamed brightly, _"I would go that far for all of my students. I'm helping Nagisa's father mend the rift between him and his wife, attempting to show Rio-chan's parents that she is still a very bright young lady, and even show Chiba-kun and Rinka-chan's parents that they do try hard despite their silences. There's no challenge I wouldn't conquer to make them happy!" _he said.

Smiling, Lizzie sighed, _"Glad to see Alice has such a top notch teacher looking after her," _she said.

Sitting quietly for a few minutes Lizzie sighed, _"I'll go watch him, but I won't promise you anything else,"_ she said firmly.

_"__That's all I ask!"_ he said happily.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Yay! A new chapter on a Saturday morning! I hope you like this Saturday chapter. I know its short but at the end once more we jump back onto the manga time line. I just wanted to bring a couple little side stories to an end with the festival. And with a lack of know how for what they did during their festival free days I used that to my advantage. Anyway thank you Sheepgirl418 for reviewing!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Spending the day with Uncle Grip had been fun. All the girls got to see that despite his scary exterior he really was a sweet guy! He escorted them all through the aquarium glaring away annoying boys and even treated them to sweets. By the end of it Minako was actually sorry to have to go back to school for detention. She would have preferred to take the uncle-niece date to more places.

It almost felt like when she was a kid. Back when papa was able to stay home more and every weekend they would all go out somewhere for fun. Now though she was back at school alone on the music room floor, this room was bare of most students. It was were most the club rooms were along with the art room and of course the music room.

Stepping into the room she frowned and gave it a good look over. First things she was going to have to clean the room top to bottom, due to the clutter it hadn't experience a good cleaning. At this point anyone who tried to clean with everything in the room would only create bigger mess. Sighing Minako shook her head and went to work. With the festival going on though she would be able to do some big cleaning too without causing trouble.

Getting right to work she first moved everything out of the room. Instruments, sheet music, books, furniture, and pretty much anything that wasn't too big to fit through the door. After that she cleaned all the windows with a newspaper and glass cleaner from the nearest janitors closest. Once all the windows were cleaned she opened them up and began to dust. It was almost criminal how much dust she found. Some of it just caked on, especially behind the cabinets, cubbies, and bookshelves.

The chairman really should make it regulated for the music clubs who used the room cleaned it up, playing music was a privilege and they needed to treat their area to play music with respect. Not to mention take better care of the instruments! A couple were in need of some maintenance. Something she would take care of once the major cleaning was done.

Sweeping the floors she made a circle around the room getting any dirt and dust that accumulated in the corners out in the open before slowly corralling it into the middle of the room. Getting into a big pile in the room she heard a knocking at the door, "Minako-chan!" cheered Ren waltzing in with a smile in place with Gakushū and the rest of their gang in tow.

Gazing at them Minako pulled out a dustpan and brush, "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Stepping in Ren ran his finger on a bookshelf and smiled at the lack of dust on his finger, "I heard you were actually getting punished by the chairman and wanted to see what he gave you. I see he decided to put you to work, at least you'll be useful!" he said casually.

Rolling her eyes, she swept it all up, "Either shut up and leave or go get a mop, a bucket, and floor cleaner and make yourself useful for once in your life," she said her tone icy.

Giving a salute, Ren stepped out and made way for the janitor's closet. Meanwhile Seo watched Minako confused, "Your supposed to be one of the riches heiress in Japan…how the hell do you know how to clean? Not to mention cook," he questioned. It perplexed him to no end, she should be like Ren waited on, hand and foot.

Gazing at him, her eyes searching for a form of insult or ridicule, Minako answered when she found none currently in place, "My father doesn't allow for maids," she told him, she didn't know if it was because of his upbringing or maybe he had an adverse to it due to mama. Assassin could slip into the cleaning staff pretty easily. "When my mama died that concept didn't change so it was either live in a messy environment while living on restaurant food or learn to cook and clean. I choose the later due to OCD and being a picky eater," she explained standing up once she got everything up.

Dumping everything in the trash she smiled, "Now please leave or get a mop to help!" she said.

"Aren't you supposed to do this by yourself?" asked Gakushū with a smile.

"The chairman never said I had to do it alone. He just said I had to reorganize the music room," she said casually only to jump when said person arrived with an empty handed Ren.

"Indeed I did…but it seems you didn't take that advantage and con anyone into helping you," said the chairman gazing around the room. Musing quietly to himself that he didn't remember the room being so big…he really didn't understand how it was cramp. "So do you have anything to report," he asked.

Straightening up, Minako frowned, "This is punishment, which means I should do it alone. Besides no one in this school is probably any good at cleaning so there's no way I ask them. Just give me a bigger mess to clean up. As for a report, I'm going to do repairs on quite a few instruments, you need to tell the students to take better care of things. Or at least tell the teacher to tell them. They haven't been taken properly care of at all. All the string instruments need new strings. A couple of the guitars need some professional maintenance because of the lack of care. The necks are all warped! If you give me permission I can take them to my shop and get the school a huge discount. Then while I was looking through the music I found a bunch of music that isn't really good for competing concert bands which is all that we have here. I know a couple of music schools that will pay you for the copies! A lot of them like to give their solo students challenges for their competitions to help keep them on their toes and make sure they stay on their toes," she told him running through it all in her head.

Smiling the chairman nodded, "That sounds good, take the instruments when you're ready and go ahead and get any supplies we're running low on then have them bill the school. As for the music, I'll leave that to you too. Get a good price, anything else?" he questioned feeling amused by the five's reaction to Minako's little business talk. Save for Ren and Gakushū who knew her hidden talent. She really did shine in music, whether it was just playing or doing business.

Thinking that over, Minako let out an ah and quickly held up her finger telling him to hold while she headed into her old hide away room. After two trips she brought out four cases; two guitars, an old trumpet, and a violin. "This don't get used and are in fairly good condition. Not only that but their pretty rare brands and if you sell them too you'll get a pretty penny!" she said happily.

Gazing at the instruments, he nodded, "Give me some time to research them, Asano-kun, please bring a guitar and the violin home with you. I'll bring one of the other guitars and the trumpet home. I would like to check out the brands they are before I decide," he said.

Gazing at the guitars with wishful eyes, Minako sighed "You might end up waiting for the guitars if you do that, they're only going to increase in value with time…I be willing to give you a good price for them…but Izaya would never let me buy them. He says I have enough…he doesn't know anything," she grumbled under her breath.

"Is that so, now I'll definitely be looking into them," he said amused.

Nodding Minako watched as he picked the two he chose up, "Well you'll be stopping for today. You can pick up tomorrow, make sure you get home and make no other stops. Izaya-kun is waiting for you with his own punishment," he said amused.

Sighing Minako nodded, "Seriously how much worse can he get than this," she grumbled glaring at her bracelet, everyone knew when Karma or Gakushū was doing something couple-like with her. Not to mention every time she watched a horror movie the mood was ruined by her own heart. Then there was Itona, he was able to tell when he actually surprised her no matter how stone faced she was.

"You reap what you sow," said the chairman no mercy in his voice.

Waiting till he left Minako crossed the room and picked up her bag, "I really don't what to know what he has in store. Ren be me and accept my punishment," she sobbed, clinging to his shirt.

Laughing, Ren shook his head, "No way, Izaya gives the worst punishments," he said amused.

"That's the point!" she sobbed.

Chuckling Ren just rubbed her head telling her there-there, meanwhile the rest of the five slowly came back to the reality and scooted over to Asano. "Di-Did she just talk business with the chairman?" asked Koyama surprised.

Sighing Gakushū nodded, "…Despite her appearances she actually pretty decent in the business trade, I won't tell you how I know that. As for music, she's supposed to be legendary. I've only heard her play violin but I have to admit she was good…real good. According to the chairman she can play any instrument given enough time alone with it. She's also a well sought out music writer known as Venus. Music is where she shines," he said laying out for them all.

"So music is her game," said Seo, he wondered if that was true or not.

Gakushū didn't give out compliments easily…but maybe for the girl he liked he did.

Frowning Seo looked over before smirking, "If you're musically incline, Minako-chan. What do you think our chances are at making it big?" he asked haughtily.

Looking over Minako glowered, "I told you, you're not allowed to use my name! As for your chances, their zero as a group. Only Gakushū-kun stands a chance at making it big. His natural charisma and talent make him viable to be a professional. However it's unacceptable that you guys have no lyrics for your songs! As for your individual talents all of you play very well. You could rank fairly decently in soloist competitions but you still have a long way to go to be a professional," said Minako honestly.

Watching her annoyed Seo jumped when Ren let out a loud sob, looking over he found a stupid grin on his face with tears streaming down his face, "Are you crying?" he snapped.

Nodding he looked over with a water smile, "You don't realize it but she never gives compliments out regarding music! At least not for people who just picked up an instruments!" he cried.

"…That was a compliment?" questioned Araki confused.

It sounded more like criticism. She basically told them all they sucked as a group and only Asano would make it as a professional…well she did they would be good on their own. So he guess there was a compliment in there but still…it wasn't much of one.

Gazing on, Koyama looked between Ren and Minako before sighing, "The more I get to know you the more I wish I didn't," he muttered walking out. She just made everything weird. Ren was weird, Asano was weird, and she was scary…just scary.

Watching him leave, Minako smiled, "…He sounds like Gastro," she said amused before losing her smile when Ren came toward her, "Ren, I swear you hug me and I'll beat your butt," she gripped shifting into a defensive pose to fight him off. She would have no more hugging, she hated getting hugged by him and she would have it no more!

Before he could take another step toward her though they were all halted by a familiar voice, "Geez you've always been a rat to poor little Renny-poo," said Makoto appearing in the doorway.

"Makoto," said Ren instantly wiping away his tears and putting on his debonair expression.

Grinning Makoto trotted over to him with a big smile, "Would you look at you, you've gotten so handsome! What is going on with your hair though? You looked better with…all of it," she said fingering his long raven locks.

Giving an easy laugh, he grinned with no malice in his eyes, "Well, the beginning of this term I sort of hugged Minako and got her the attention of some of my not so nice fangirls. She gave me a bad haircut a punishment. This was the only way my barber could salvage it," he said amused.

Sighing Asano looked over to Minako who looked away from him, "Seriously? You know he's a saint for putting up with you," he said.

"Bite me!" she humph.

"…Are you Mako Kato!" said Araki stunned.

Looking over from Ren, Makoto put on an award winning smile, "The one and only!" she said happily.

Letting his smile widen Araki stepped up and began to speak to her enthusiastically while Minako wondered what her sister was even doing here. "Your related to an idol?" questioned Seo stunned.

Sighing Minako didn't even look at him, "Yeah, why you got some insult about being related to one?" she asked annoyed.

Shaking his head he frowned, "No, just in shock. Your father is a business tycoon and your sister's an idol, makes me wonder what the heck your brother is?" he grumbled.

"He owns a string of cafes ranging from maid to normal and has his own underground crime syndicate…not all that sure what it does," she said with a straight face.

Gazing at her quietly, Seo nodded, "Well I'm taking my leave for the day, good bye Asano-kun I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time," he said slipping out.

Watching him leave Asano turned his gaze over to Minako, "You really do a number on people you know that," he said.

Grinning Minako laughed, "That's what makes things fun!" she told him winking. With that said she headed toward her dear sister and Araki, "Makoto why are you here," she interrupted. Was she finally coming back with her trail between her legs or was this something else. It was getting close to the time for Makoto to start working on her new CD. Now that her parts in the movie were done and she was just on standby she was going back to her idol work. Which meant it was time for them to work together and they couldn't do that while angry with each other.

Turning away from Araki, Makoto frowned, "Well apparently you pissed off Izaya somehow so he asked me to participate in your punishment. I'm walking you home," she said.

"Great…that guy should really sell his ideas of punishments to parents," she grumbled.

"That's for sure, so are you ready. I have a spa appointment later and I need to go to it if I plan on looking my best tonight," said Makoto.

Sighing Minako shifted her bag higher before bidding Gakushū a goodbye along with Ren and Araki, following Makoto out she didn't speak up till they were outside. "What do you have tonight a date?" she asked her quietly. Getting a nod from her sister Minako frowned, "You're not dating Gino again are you? I thought he was in Greece," she muttered.

"We're doing a face-time date on the computer," she told her.

"Ah," said Minako.

Walking in silence, Minako felt her phone buzz. Fishing it out of her pocket she was surprised to find a text from auntie waiting for her. Gazing at it nervously, she flipped open the phone and opened it up only to jump in surprise when she found the text she had been waiting for sprawled out. _'You won, I'm meeting Grip tonight. Don't get your hopes up however and don't tell Simon,'_ she wrote. Beaming Minako held in her laugh and just texted back, 'Don't be nervous, just try to relax and make sure you bring some baby pictures of Simon. Uncle Grip wanted to see some but I couldn't find the ones we had at the house,' she texted back.

Putting up her phone Minako felt lighter, taking notice of her happiness Makoto raised an eyebrow, "What's got you on Cloud Nine?" she pondered.

Grinning Minako turned to her, "If everything goes well you might be finding out Christmas! I mean if we actually spend it like we use to," she said thinking back to the good old days. There was a chance considering Papa wasn't as busy. That kidnapping had brought them closer together…it was funny that she owed this new relationship to G.O.D, the irony was just great.

Looking over at her, Makoto smiled, "Papa has a crew cleaning up the Christmas house, and he's also got Gran-Gran and Grandpapa promise to come. Simon said, him and Auntie will be coming as well so we'll be having our big Christmas again. I heard papa even invited your little fiancé and his parents, glad to see you and him are getting along," she said amused.

Frowning, Minako didn't know how to feel about that. Christmas with the chairman and Gakushū, oh, damn that also meant no Christmas with Karma-kun. Damn it. She already had his birthday and Christmas present all picked out too. Maybe she could work something out with Korosensei, she had to work something out with sensei. She wanted to wish Karma-kun a happy birthday.

"Will we be staying through to New Year's Day too?" she asked.

In the past they would stay there all Christmas and up to New Year's Day. Mama loved the festival the village held, so they would go to it and visit their local temple. Getting a nod from Makoto, Minako frowned, "If we do then I'll have to get a good birthday present picked out soon for Gakushū then, he was born on New Year's" she muttered to herself. She also had something planned for Ritsu who told them all that was her birthday as well. Since Ritsu was such a big help with the plan to free Minako from the chairman she wanted to do something for digital girl.

She never got a chance to thank her due to the kidnapping.

"Eh, you know his birthday?" asked Makoto with a knowing grin.

"Don't get any ideas, I got detention and my punishment was to file the permanent records. While I did it I may have snooped found out what his birthday was while I was looking for blackmail material…I even found out Karma-kun's," she told her casually.

Walking in silence the two of them got lost in their thoughts before Makoto pulled her out of them, "…I know why Izaya chose me to pick you up. So I'm going to come out and say it. I apologize for not supporting you when you decided to go to dad about everything," she uttered blushing in embarrassment, not even daring to look her in the eye.

Watching her surprised, Minako smiled, "You're forgiven!" she said easily.

"That easily?" questioned Makoto surprised.

"That's the first time you've ever apologize for your wrong doing so I'm going to take it easy on you and forgive you!" she told her amused.

Smiling, Makoto nodded, "Thank you…by the way you haven't written anything have you?" she questioned with a cheeky smile.

Laughing, Minako gave her the peace sign, "Not to worry even if I'm angry with you, you're my only means of creative output so I've written you a whole new CD. It's sure to win you lots of rewards and push your fame even further!" she told her happily.

Chuckling Makoto reached over and ruffled Minako's hair, "Ah, you should be call Venus, the star maker!" she said amused.

"Music is life, but your fame isn't all me. You have the star quality. It take more than just a pretty face with a great voice. If that was true plenty of people could be singers. You got something inside that makes people love you!" said Minako happily.

"Love you!" said Makoto squeezing her.

* * *

The festival was finally done and they had secured third place! Something Korosensei praised them for, after all they closed down the second day but did well enough to still place third. While competing against all of the middle school and the high school. However just as predicted Asano secured first place for his class but from the buzz Minako had been hearing lately from cleaning the music room. The chairman would probably still not be happy with the results, Class E was no longer an awful place to the rest of the school…they were just a classroom of fighters.

"Congratulations! You've all done splendid for yourselves! Sensei is so proud," cried Korosensei letting off poppers spray them with confetti as he cheered.

Sweeping away the confetti from his desk, Okajima frowned, "It still bugs me that the chairman and Class A didn't try to cheat," he said.

"Would you have preferred they did?" asked Rio with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair, "Of course not…but after getting it you just expect it you know. Then when it doesn't come it just throws everything off!" he explained uneasy. It just wasn't sitting well with him making him wonder if something worse was on the horizon.

Speaking up from her spot, Minako sighed, "The reason the chairman didn't do anything is because I made him promise," she spoke up.

"How did you manage that?" said Terasaka suspiciously.

Frowning Minako looked over to him, "After I set fire to the pool and lawn he said he wouldn't suspend me on the condition that I tested into the high school and tried for real. If I get in I have to go to the high school instead of my original choice. So in return I told him he couldn't sabotage us at all, he couldn't influence any class, he couldn't point anyone in any direction. I wanted it to be a fair fight between us and Class A. I figured with the way things were happening we could fight with Gakushū-kun and the others. As for him…I have no idea why he decided to not sabotage us like last time…" she said trailing off wondering if maybe her words had some kind of influence on him.

"Maybe Asano-kun has recognized Class E's growth and has decided to fight you all as equals!" commented Korosensei amused.

Looking around they all shared expressions that expressed their doubt at those words but then again, they all had been fighting with him all this time. He better than anyone would know their strength having faced it over and over. Minako has also notice his shift in tone, he use to talk about her class with distain and arrogance but now…he seemed a little eager to fight back.

Still…even if they changed Gakushū there was no way they would have changed the chairman, "…Even if that's true we still have to fight the chairman, Korosensei. He isn't going to tolerate the fact we actually came in third. He's going to put everything in the semester exams," said Minako worried.

He wanted Class E to be crushed and to stay an example of weakness to the rest of the school, smiling looking happy she brought that up. Korosensei nodded, "Exactly, it's time for the biggest event of the year: your final academic battle! Do you think you have what it takes to come out on top, Karma?" asked Korosensei peering at their classes' best chanced at defeating Gakushū-kun.

Peering at the red-head with everyone else, Minako found him smiling easily with one ear free while the other was plugged up by an ear bud that connected to his phone. She could faintly hear music coming from him. Chuckling he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Dunno. I'm pretty stupid, so I don't get hard things," he said amused.

"This time don't make dummy mistakes, otherwise I'm texting you know what to the whole class," said Minako lightly making Karma stiffen.

Feeling his cheeks heat up ever so slightly he looked over with a glare in place, "Don't you dare," he said annoyed.

Smirking Minako waved her phone, "Be a good little boy and take this fully seriously otherwise I'll show everyone, starting with Doggie!" she taunted.

Giving a knowing little laugh, Korosensei nodded to her while everyone watched Karma try to swipe Minako's phone, "Good girl Minako-chan! Make sure you keep Karma-kun's motivation up!" he chuckled amused, glad she was using it like he directed.

Clearing his throat Korosensei took the classes attention once more, "For the first semester midterms, I set the goal of the entire class placing within the top fifty, correct?" he asked, getting a couple of nods from the students. Sighing he nodded, "I'd like to apologize for that. I was too anxious to see the fruits of my labor, and I failed to consider the enemy's movements, as well," he said.

"But things are different now-now your minds and spirits have matured…and I believe that you would be able to accomplish that goal, no matter what challenges face you," he explained.

Then like always he lit that fire up inside of them, "You are now ready to place within the top fifty, return to the main school building, and graduate from Class E!" he told them all strongly.

Still looking a touch uneasy, Sugino frowned, "You sure it'll go that well? I heard Class A got a new teacher, none other than the chairman himself," he said revealing info he got from his information tree of friends. Feeling her stomach lurch Minako frowned and wondered what he was up too, was he going to go all out and twist his students beyond recognition as he forced them to win.

She was worried about Ren…Gakushū could handle his father, he knew what his father was but Ren still believe the chairman was just a passionate teacher. He didn't see he went far beyond that, he was for sure going to do something to them. It was probably a good thing she finished the music room early seeing how this development was going. It was also good that he decided to discontinue her punishment till after exams. She did not want to be near students he was hands-on teaching.

"Final boss finally arrives," muttered Minako.

Looking on thoughtfully, Korosensei seemed unbothered by Sugino's piece of info, "Really, now? At long last…" he mused, trailing off.

Leaning back in his chair, Mimura groaned, "Man, I'd never want to be brainwashed by him. He has this weird charisma…and the words and insight to manipulate people. And his lessons are so good, he could even keep up with our Mach 20 monster here," he said making Korosensei sweat a little. "If I were being taught by him…I'd never be able to go against him," he muttered.

"…Now I'm really worried about Ren," she muttered. She also couldn't help but find some irony in all of this…her mother taught him how to brainwash and now that skill was being used on Ren and the rest of A so they would fight against all of them in E. It was a little ironic, it was almost like fighting against her mother in some way.

Gazing at her, Korosensei smiled, "Let those feeling then push you to fight against the chairman and defeat Ren-kun and save him!" he said.

Sighing Minako nodded, although she wasn't sure how it would help if the chairman got his grubby fingers all over her servant/brother. The rest of the day was spent with Korosensei diving fully into his lessons and not a single mind wandered. They all paid attention and listened as he gave his lessons so it felt like a blink when it was time to go home.

Heading out together, Minako followed the heard lightly smacking Karma's hand away from her jacket pocket where her phone rested with her incriminating photo. Clearing her throat, Fuwa spoke up, "You know, now that I think about it…the director and Korosensei are kind of alike," she said.

"…That's rather insulting to Korosensei don't you think," muttered Minako.

"What makes you think that, Fuwa-san?" asked Nagisa.

Frowning Fuwa peered back at everyone as she explained her point of view, "Well, they've both got crazy incredible powers, but they're just teachers. I mean, considering his intellect, the chairman could have been prime minster or a mob boss, y'know?" she pointed out.

"I don't see him liking the limitations of Prime Minster though, same with crime boss. Those only take him so far. By being a teacher he can influence a new generation and pretty much instill his ideas into people and then he directs the future without leading it. He's more of a puppet master when you think about how he works this school," argued Minako.

Frowning Fuwa crossed her arms, "True but still its one school. He can influence a lot of people but his reach is still limited. He chose to focus on the education at one school. That really goes to show how strong he is," she said.

"…I would like to know why he choose this sort of education system though," she said.

What happened to him to make him turn into the man he was today? She kept watching the engagement video and that chairman seemed so much happier. He looked genuine and didn't have such a cold look in his eye. His smile was real and even if he still had that jerkiness of himself he seemed so much nicer than he did now.

"Hey, look," spoke up Kayano breaking up their thoughts. Following her gaze they were all surprised to find Gakushū up ahead, "It's Asano," she muttered confused as to why he was here.

"Do you have a date with him today?" asked Isogai curious.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "Those are Wednesday but we don't really do them anymore, Gakushū put a stop to them since he wants to try for real," she told him.

Frowning Maehara took the lead and stopped in front of Gakushū, "You need something?" he asked.

Nodding, Isogai gave him a nervous smile, "Y'sure don't look like you're here for recon," he said.

Looking at the two, Gakushū clenched his fist and glared at the ground. He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say but he powered through it, "It pains me to say this…but I need your help," he said shocking all of them, save Karma who looked amused by his academic rival's confession. Sighing it seemed like a bit of weight lifted off his shoulders since he broke the ice, "I'll get right to the point. I want you to kill that monster!" he said.

Letting her eyes widen ever so slightly, Minako's heart jumped making her bracelet sound. Reaching over to silence it, she gazed at Asano worried wondering if he learned their secret. Did he know about Korosensei at long last and about their mission? Was he finally tired of the chairman and wanted him out of the way? Sure the chairman was a jerk and annoying as hell with all his baggage but she would never be able to kill him! Besides that, they were father and son! Surely there was some kind of semblance of familial love between the two idiots!

Looking up, Gakushū's eyes locked onto hers, "I don't mean for you to literally kill him, Minako," he said right away making her flush from embarrassment. Well duh, now she felt like an idiot. She really did jump the gun didn't she? "What I want you to kill…is his educational ideology," he said.

Frowning, Yada spoke up for them all, "But…how?" she asked him.

Straightening up his earlier unease seemed to be gone, "Simple. In the upcoming semester exams, I want you to monopolize the upper ranks. Of course, I'll undoubtedly take first place, but an exceptional student making exceptional grades is nothing special. But A class at the bottom of the heap, but the bottom placing better than the best of the best…that would undoubtedly shatter his educational methods," he said firmly, his arrogance and pride still completely intact.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms over her chest, "I swear your arrogances is almost amazing at times," she said shaking her head.

Glowering Terasaka glared at Asano annoyed, "What are you talking about? And why would the head of Class A come asking us this?" he griped.

Frowning herself Megu stepped up, "Asano, I've heard about your strained relationship with him," she said.

At once Minako felt Gakushū's glare on her. Holding up her hands defensively, Minako shook her head, "I didn't tell her that, I swear. I'm not the kind to go gossip about things like that. Besides I'm the last one who can talk about unhealthy family ties. I just got to a normal place with my father after years of weirdness," she told him.

Clearing her throat, Megu brought his attention back to her, "Minako didn't tell me that, it was just an observation I made. Could it be though…that you're trying to reject his methods…and turn away from him?" she questioned him curious.

Frowning, Asano rested his hand on his chest and spoke up, "Don't misunderstand me. "I may be your father, but you must become a strong enough person who can defeat even me." That's what he's taught me all my life, and that's what I've been striving to do. Our relationship…has been made up of competition," he declared aloud for them. His gaze determine and his stance strong, they may not have an entirely normal parent-child relationship but Asano was alright with what they had right now. Soon he started to deflate however, "But…the mindless masses just aren't like that," he uttered.

Scowling he glared, "Class A is practically a living hell now," he told them, "He's giving them a deep hatred for Class E, and using that to push them beyond their limits. If they win like that, they'll never trust any other method," he told them.

"Ha-hate Class E?" Minako muttered. That jerk made Ren hate her…oh he just declared war, nobody manipulated Ren but her!

"Hating the enemy…scorning the enemy…these deceptions have limit in what power they can give you. But its not enough to give even an enemy of your caliber trouble. In the end, they'll still be my followers in high school and I just can't bring myself to support…any followers with that kind of lopsided power," he told them honestly.

Sighing he turned to face them with a slight pleading in his eyes, "But if they were to suffer a clear defeat, I think that would wake them up. So please…I need you to give my friends and my father…a proper defeat…" he told them bowing his head.

It seemed Korosensei was right. Asano recognized their growing power and in turned changed his views letting him grow as a person. It was just like she said, he wasn't his father and that wasn't a bad thing in the slightest. He was growing as a person and transforming into someone rather admirable, he tossed away his pride and stood in front of them now because he wanted to save his friends and to an extent the chairman.

It was such a lovely moment…so it was of no surprise that Karma-kun would ruin it.

Walking right up to Asano, Karma smirked and leaned in, "Really? Worrying about other people? Idiot. I'm gonna take first place, not you!" he teased sticking out his tongue as he mocked him.

Sighing, Minako reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Karma-kun…someone seriously needs to teach you some tact," she muttered shaking her head.

Smirking Karma shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Asano to raise his head, "I told you before, right? We're not gonna hold back this time. I'll be at the top, because Minako-chan believes in me to be number one. Then she and all the others will be below me. You'll be lucky if you get in the top ten," he declared to him.

Grinning, Muramatsu chuckled, "Ooh, Karma finally declares war!" he said.

"This won't turn out like the first semester exam, right?" questioned Takebayashi pushing up his glasses as he teased.

Snickering, Terasaka walked up behind an embarrassed Karma and patted his shoulders, "Make sure you don't lose to me this time, okay?" he snickered.

"If you get lower than Doggie, I'm sending the picture to everyone in school," said Minako smiling.

Growling Karma turned his shoulder letting Terasaka fall right into his rising knee, "Poor doggie," said Minako heading over to pat the crude boys head.

Smiling easily, Isogai spoke up, "Asano, we've been pushing for victory with all our might all this time…and this time will be the same. That's what our two classes have been doing. When we win, we celebrate, and when we lose, we get depressed. Then we start anew and prepare for the next time. And I really like that. We want you guys to feel happy that you got to compete with us. If we can make Class A think that, that's when we've really succeeded," he told him happily.

Watching him a little surprised, Asano seemed lost for words so Karma stepped up ready to get back on point, "Oh, but don't get us wrong. You better come at us like you **mean it,**" he said, swiping his finger across his throat. Then he lowered his arm and gave Asano that wicked expression she loved, she had her finger on the button to keep quiet, "It wouldn't be fun any other way," he said.

At once Asano got back his own evil grin, "Interesting! Then I won't pull any punches either," he said.

Watching Asano take his leave Minako looked over to Karma and found a fire lit up in his eyes, chuckling she smiled, Korosensei was right despite their rivalry whether it be academic or love they would be good friends. The kind that push each other further and further, polishing each other and learning from each other. Looking over, Karma frowned, "What's with that look?" he questioned.

Beaming Minako leaned close, "Give an amazing victory okay," she told him.

Looking at her surprised, he smiled, "Is there any other way?" he asked.

Snickering Fuwa slipped up behind Karma and grinned, "That sounds like a promise and to Minako-chan at that! Now you have to get first place, manga law! If you don't not only do you lose first place to Asano-kun but you lose the girl to him as well," she teased jabbing him with her elbow, while everyone else laughed.

"I'm not losing to that guy anywhere," declared Karma firmly.

Chuckling Rio grinned, "Well first and second are pretty much guarantee to Karma and Asano, so I'm going to secure third for myself. What are you aiming for?" asked Rio looking over to Minako.

"I want to place before Ren," she told her.

"Then we got some work ahead of us!" Rio declared.

* * *

He could hear his students from the office, he was quite proud of how they dealt with Asano-kun's request and he wonder what the boy's father would feel about his son's request. Not that he would tell him that of course. After all students had lives outside of the classroom and unless they put forth the information you didn't divulge in it.

Not that he always followed that rule!

Hearing the footsteps of none other than Gakuhō Asano, Korosensei shifted on the man's desk making sure to look comfortable. Opening up, the chairman gazed at him looking surprised for half a second before hiding it away to look at him in a friendly manner, "Well, Well, how unexpected of you to pay me a visit. I'm not doing anything bad, you know. Korosensei," he said amused.

Smiling Korosensei waved hello, "I know, you like to save your big attack for the very end. You're not the kind of person who'd come up to this test with some shady tricks," he said lightly slipping off the desk. His students would no doubt call him a fool, Minako being the loudest but he honestly believed in what he just said. Picking up the box of sweets he smiled, "This will most likely be the final battle between the two of us, so I thought I'd thank you for keeping me a secret and so gracefully accepting my challenges," he told, opening the box to show various eclairs.

Gazing at the box with a smile, Gakuhō side stepped Korosensei and headed over to his cabinets opening it up with a smile, "Korosensei, this is your first time being a teacher, yes?" he questioned hearing a whooshing noise, a glance backward showed Korosensei dressed with a sash and various other things to point to his occupation.

"…How could you tell?" questioned Korosensei.

Smiling as he thumbed through his volumes he answered, "Well, let's just say you have the air of a newbie. You've always been tight-lipped about why you decided to become a teacher. If I win, will you tell me?" he questioned finally pulling out the book he desired.

Pulling out two eclairs, Korosensei shrugged, "…I just don't really think it's such an interesting story. And besides…when I really think about it, there are really only two main reasons why people become teachers," he said looking over wanting to see if he would react. "To show off their successes…and to show off their failures. Which one are you, Director Asano?" he asked.

The reaction was so controlled he would have probably never caught it if he wasn't who he was, just for a split second he saw the answer. Asano however turned to him with a smile and denied him his answer, "Dunno…" he lied.

* * *

**Tell me what you think pretty please!**


	58. Fifty-Eight

**Hello everyone I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter! I hope I did alright with it, also a small note, since the chairman's wife was never name I went ahead and named her Ami. Then a small change in the rankings, I made Minako-chan number eight so everyone below her just dropped down one. So sorry Hashizume, Kakeru! Your no longer fifty in my story, that is now Shindou Kazutaka. Now then, a special thanks to my only reviewer! Fedwvu, thank you so much for taking the time to review! I give you a virtual cookie! Every bite reveals a new flavor!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom...I also can't bring myself to watch the last episodes! I already cried once at the ending I don't want to see it again!**

* * *

The game was set and each side was actually evenly matched. It would all come down to who ideology was the best. Was it the chairman or Korosensei? Minako was rooting for the latter of course but not because he was her sensei…after hearing what Gakushū said, she went and saw Ren. She stayed hidden the entire time and was shocked by what had become a boy she never though could be turned against her.

Ren had becoming a zombie of education. As he walked by her hiding spot she heard him muttering mathematical equations in-between 'Kill Class E'.

With that as her motivation Minako dove into her studies with everyone else, determined to save Ren from the chairman. Once Ren was taken care, she might consider seeing what was up the chairman's butt that made him so blooming crazy. After that they all studied like crazy, asking Korosensei about anything they didn't understand. He was so busy his clones even started to get weird, weirder than the time his mama clone became a lady of the night.

Still they would have time to make fun of him later. Right now every last one of them were focused on their studies because if they did poorly. They would never be able to forgive themselves. They had to do well not only for themselves but for Korosensei as well. To show his way was the best and to show him the fruits of his labor at work.

The week zipped right by and before they knew it the moment of truth arrived. Walking together with the rest of the class Minako strolled down the hall next to Rio, her dark blue pencil pouch clutched in her hand. The school was so freaking quiet almost as if they knew the final battle was here. There were no announcements or fights planned this time but they all knew. It was at that time they passed the Class A classroom and Minako cringed.

It really did look like a horde of zombies, she felt bad for Gakushū. He was actually in there with the zombie crew, pulling her eyes away so she didn't have to look Minako sighed. Eyeing her then A for a moment Rio sighed, "Well they're certainly pumped up. Think we can win, Karma?" she asked.

Smiling easily Karma chuckled, "Hmm. They'd be a lot tougher if they were coming at us like they really wanted to kill us," he mused.

After that they were quiet till they arrived at the classroom. Entering said room Minako perked up at the very familiar sight of their Ritsu proxy, "Non-Killer Robot Ritsu!" she cheer heading over to the girl to give her a hug. Said girl have her two small pats to her arm and a polite nod of the head when Minako release her.

Sighing as he took his seat, Okajima smiled, "Queen she's got a name…granted we don't know it," he said before muttering the last part under his breath.

"Its a nick name and she likes it, I asked her during our text sessions! Isn't that right, Non-Killer Robot Ritsu," said Minako happily.

Gazing into her direction, Non-Killer Robot Ritsu surprised everyone by answering the blonde with a small nod but never uttered a word. "When did they switch information?" asked Nagisa looking for an answer no one had. Heading for her desk, Minako seated herself and slowly sunk back into her serious mode as she waited for the clock to tick to the right time. They all watched the clock their eyes following the second hand around and around till finally it started.

The battle had begun.

First was English and it was probably the most difficult English test they taken in this school. Every one of them was working right down to the final minute. Hearing the teacher call out time, Minako groaned and put down her pencil passing her paper to Okuda before slumping over. "I grew up speaking the freaking English language and that was hard," she groaned. She was pretty sure she miss some of them but she at least got to the very end of the test, although it seemed as if it would never end.

Groaning himself, Mimura slumped backwards as well, "Oh **god**…" he groaned.

Hiding her face Yada let out a quiet little sob, "I couldn't solve it…" she whined.

Letting out one of her cutesy sighs, Hinano voiced her complaint, "Not only were the questions hard, there were so many of them!" she cried.

Nodding in agreement, Kimura frowned, "The listening exam was brutal! Not even Bitch-sensei taught us that much vocabulary!" he groaned.

"You should have been with me in G.O.D's dungeon of horror, he mostly taught vocab," sighed Minako, when he wasn't working with her on the other languages she was attempting to learn. He would force her to widen her vocabulary in both Japanese and English.

Sighing Rinka gazed on wearily, "We've still got four more subject after this…" she reminded them.

Man…this was going to be one exhausting day.

Next up was Social Studies and Minako knew for a fact if anything would lower her score it would be this, she was never all that good with history or the likes. Heck it would be nothing short of a miracle if even one person could get a perfect score here. Just like English though people were working toward the last question right up to the end of the clock.

After it was done and they were told to take a short bathroom break, slumping over her desk Minako groaned, "He really goes all out, that devil," she moaned.

"You can say that again," said Karma calmly.

Sitting quietly Minako didn't pick her head back up till Mimura came back in from his bathroom break, seeing him Chiba frowned, "So? How's Class A doing?" he questioned.

"I checked on 'em during the break. They're going nuts!" he said taking his seat.

"Zombies may truly be the scariest monsters known to man," muttered Minako.

Frowning he sighed, "They're all crazy focused. I never thought their hatred could carry so much power," he mused.

Sighing, Rio crossed her arms, "We've got bigger problems than them right now! We need to worry about ourselves!" she exclaimed.

Then for the first time ever, Non-Killer Robot Ritsu spoke at long last, surprisingly her voice was much gentler that Minako would have guessed. It was almost sweet and comforting, "Exactly. What's important is our own actions. I've heard the story. We all need to place within the top fifty correct?" she questioned. Seeing Minako give her a nod she nodded herself, "The real Ritsu made sure to instruct me thus: To put forth the effort to get a score similar to what she would have gotten," she told them all.

"That sounds like Ritsu!" said Minako happily.

With those words the next test, though difficult, seemed to pass much easier. It was a struggle but so long as they did their absolute best it would turn out alright. They had all worked so hard thought the year and it was going to show. Taking down problem after problem in Japanese and science, it was finally time for the last problem…math. Gazing at the paper, Minako sighed, this time Korosensei instructed her to go from the front to the back, warning her that the way the chairman would write it, it was going to have no easy problems. Taking a deep breath Minako could feel her insides squirming as she gazed down nervously at the test, math was her best subject but it was also the worst due to her nerves.

She always made more mistakes when she was nervous and so much was riding on this.

What if she did so horrible that she lowered her score so badly that she didn't get in the top fifty, she would let down Korosensei. Wouldn't save Ren. And would also let down Gakushū-kun after he worked up the nerve to ask her class to defeat his to bring them back. Tittering on the edge of a full blown panic attack Minako paused, what was she doing? Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and took a moment. What was she worrying about this was a test, just a test. She faced full grown assassins with everyone and they against them, she had been kidnapped by the biggest bad in the assassin world and lived to tell the tale. Heck she had actually been consider to be his student!

Smiling she snapped her eyes open and was happy Izaya let her take off the bracelet today for the test, she could have made the other nervous by having a panic attack. Finally hearing the teacher yell start she dove right in and over looked it first. No sooner did she, she could hear a flurry of scribbling. Looking out of the corner of her eye she found Karma fully submerged into his test, he wasn't the only one though. She could see Terasaka plowing through his test as well. There were a lot of fancy equations you could use to simply things but Terasaka was a simple creature at heart and those equations would allude him.

Following his enthusiasm, Minako dove in and she felt she was going great. She didn't have much time to look back at her answers but she felt good about them. She follow this trend all the way to the last two were she found herself hitting some road blocks and a quick scan told her she wasn't alone. Gazing at it for a minute or two, the room was engulfed in total silence only to get shattered by the sound of writing. Everyone found a safe way to glance at Karma and upon seeing his smile they all could remember he showed them a trick to conquer this kind of problem.

Korosensei had them all take turns teaching each other.

Her turn had been close to a disaster, she was not one for teaching but Nagisa, Karma, and even Okajima stood out the most as fairly decent teachers. Finally putting on the finishing touches, Minako gazed at the next, even if that hurtle was jumped they had an even bigger one.

It was the final problem.

* * *

The wait was always far too long.

Everyone stumbled around in a stupor eagerly awaiting for the results but finally at long last they were here. The results of their efforts. Walking back into the classroom once he had all the folders from Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei chuckled at their anxious expressions. This time Minako was not alone in her wanting to throw up from nervousness.

"Alright class. Here are the score reports," he said pulling them out of the envelopes shifting them into twenty eight stacks, "Let's see if your second blade…managed to hit its target!" he said excited.

As quick as lightening he zipped around the room giving them all their papers, Minako's ended up right in her face. Pulling them away she gazed down at the many papers and found many of her scores were actually higher than usual. Social Studies though, it was like she thought it was differently her lowest score and surprisingly her highest was science. She guessed all that time spent with G.O.D really helped her out, he always made sure to really make sure she got it since he hated teaching it.

Watching them look at their individual scores, Korosensei pulled out a long roll and beamed, "This time, let's not worry about individual numbers of points. Instead we'll focus on…whether you scored in the top fifty! Right around now, the overall scoreboard should be posted in the main building. And now, Class E…I announce to you the rankings," he said sticking the poster up.

Getting up they all made their way to the front in shuffles. Following the heard Minako first looked for her name and almost wanted to laugh…all that work and she stayed right where she was last time! Still, eighth place was no joke and she got her goal, she placed before Ren! Next her eyes roamed up and she found Rio secured her spot and the she found a certain name for number two.

Gakushū…he was number two which meant…

Karma-kun won!

"Whoa!" cried Okajima.

"No way…" said Terasaka.

Scanning through the ranks Yoshida seemed stunned, "Terasaka's the dumbest in the class…" he uttered aloud scanning yet again.

"But he took…forty-seventh place…" Hara said.

"And that means…" said Korosensei egging them on to come to the conclusion that he was ready to celebrate with them. His smile was so wide it took up his face.

"We did it! We all got into the top fifty scores!" they cheered. The classroom burst at its seam as papers flew into the air as everyone leaped up in celebration. "We even beat out the five virtuosos for the top spots…and Karma's number one!" they cried out.

Walking up to the rather silent red-head, Korosensei smiled proudly, "So, Karma, how does it feel to achieve first place on a high-level battlefield?" he said.

Smiling a little embarrassed with the praise, Karma tried to play it off, "Well…it doesn't really feel all that special…" he said.

Laughing Minako rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug, "Don't be so modest! I knew you could do it if you gave it your all!" she said happily, she would have to do something special for his efforts. He worked so hard! They all worked hard!

Smiling at that, Korosensei nodded, "Sensei too! By the way, I heard your battle with the always-perfect Asano was decided on the final question of the math test," he said.

Letting his smile mellow, Karma looked away, "…Yeah, I'm not too sure myself, but I think I never could've solved it if I hadn't spent this year with everyone. That's the kind of problem it was," he explained to Korosensei.

"Really?" asked Minako surprised releasing him from her hug.

Nodding at her question, Karma smiled, "Really," he answered.

"That's surprising," muttered Minako.

Letting out a big pent up sigh, Maehara grinned, "Man, it's been a long struggle!" he said.

Nodding Yada smiled happily looking quite pleased with herself, "Other than the assassination, this was my biggest goal!" she said excitedly.

Clearing his throat, Korosensei chatted to them casually, "Incidentally, Class A was only in good condition for half the subjects. And then, in the second half, they started getting tripped up by more complicated problems," he said.

"Well, duh. You can't keep the bloodlust going for **that** long," Rio said amused.

Laughing Minako smiled, "That's for sure, I mean even our bloodlust took breaks when we thought half the class was poisoned. You have to switch it on and off, otherwise you just get all burnt out by the time you face the last boss," she agreed.

Smiling Rio nodded as she brushed back her hair, "Exactly. I mean even though we're learning to be assassins, it's really hard to keep that kind of resolve for an entire day. If they really wanted to get the most out of their bloodlust, they should have used it to cram the night before. Either that, or gradually built it up over time," she mused aloud.

Giving an easy sigh Minako smiled, "I'm just happy the zombie invasion is done and over with! Not only that but I finally have Ren back…I do have Ren back correct?" she asked looking over to Korosensei warily, she wanted Ren back. Him hating her and thinking the worst of her did not sit well with her at all.

Looking amused by her question he nodded, "You got your Ren back, Minako-chan! You can go back to your strange servant/brother relationship with him," he said giving her his version of a thumbs up.

Giving a sigh of relief Minako beamed, "Good," she said before her expression morph to a dark one, "Now I can break that traitorous bastard!" she growled. She gave him two orders, never betray her and never be against her and what does he go and do! He sees her as an enemy.

Gazing at her with hearts in his eyes Okajima crawled over to her and hugged her leg, "Dark Queen! It's been so long since I've seen you!" he said rubbing his cheek against her outer thigh. Completely unaware of the growling loyal doggy behind him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt Terasaka chunk Okajima away annoyed, "Would you stop ruining the mood, you too! Talk about torturing your lap dog at a better time! Or better yet, put the poor bastard out of his misery," barked Terasaka.

Crossing her arms, Minako turned away with a humph, "I'm not going to torture Ren, although if I was going to torture him I would dip his feet in salt water and leave him alone with a goat. Yeah, I'll break him like that and remind him even if he's brainwashed he is never to bare his fangs to me! I only allow one doggie to bare his fangs!" she said with a smirk, peering at Terasaka who just shook his head muttering about crazy blonde bitches.

"How is a goat and salt water torture?" asked Nagisa confused.

Looking a little pale, Korosensei shuddered, "A goat has barbs on his tongue much like a cat, over time the goats tongue would slowly cut into a person's skin…eventually enough to make them bleed and the salt in your blood would just egg the goat on to lick," he said tinging green toward the end.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Terasaka appalled.

Shrugging while looking nonchalant, Minako sighed, "I may have read book or two in torture during my youth…just be glad I don't have the stomach for the Greek's torture techniques. The Brazen Bull is just disturbing…even if it uses fire I would never subject my most hated enemy to that," she told them. That kind of torture was just cruel and so beyond evil. Plus rehabilitation from it was very slim and would just cause trouble for a person long term. More way back then, than now though.

Burn victims had a greater chance at survival now a days.

Looking over to Korosensei wearily, Nagisa frowned, "W-What's the Brazen Bull?" he asked.

At once a dark looming presence appear at his shoulder, jumping Nagisa turned to face a scary face Hazama leering down at him, "The Brazen Bull technique is a cruel torture invented by Perillos of Athens. The way it works is the unlucky victim is locked inside a bronze bull that is the same size of an actual bull. Then a fire would be lit under the bull super heating the metal so the victim can be roasted alive and the complex systems of tubes would change a person's dying screams to mimic a infuriated bull!" she said with an evil laugh.

Shaking her head, Minako grimaced and shuddered, "I'm evil…but not that evil," she said.

"Your still pretty damn evil," griped Terasaka.

"It's only because I love you! It's not my fault doggie is a bad boy," said Minako teasingly.

"You sound like a damn Yandere!" he barked.

"I'll be your Yandere, doggie!" teased Minako flashing an evil grin.

Meanwhile coming up behind Karma, both Maehara and Isogai grabbed one of the red-head boy's shoulders, "Karma-kun if you know what's good for you, you'll never cheat on her if you two end up together," said Maehara.

Nodding, Isogai chuckle, "If you're as smart as your test scores says you are, you'll never give her a reason to put that knowledge of torture to use," he said.

Chuckling amused, Karma smiled, "I don't see the need to cheat but I'm not worried, Minako can talk a big game and become an Evil Queen when she needs to be. But she could never hurt someone she considers a friend, let alone someone she cares about," he said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile down below while Class E launched into a celebration, Class A broke free at long last from the chairman's spell. All around that unwavering confidence in their win shattered like glass. Feeling the crushing defeat weigh down on him, Seo said what they were all thinking, "…Why? How could we lose, after all that effort we put in?" he asked down trodden.

The one to answer that was Asano, speaking up he kept his head down as he gazed at his papers, "It just means your studies were insufficient. It's that simple," he said getting their attention.

Turning to face him they all watched him as he spoke through his frustration, "Even I couldn't get the kind of grades to brag about. I'll definitely make use of this frustration for the future," he said. Then he pushed himself up and faced his friend, "Even in high school, I'll win and keep showing you guys how to do it," he told him.

Straightening up he told them in a clear voice what he wanted, "I'll lead the way! So please, keep supporting me," he declared.

Seeing their shocked faces, he was relieved to see they were seeing the truth in his words. After that defeat his father held no more power over them. Feeling himself about to smile he was stopped by one chilling voice, "Are you really saying the same thing after you **lost **a battle to the death?" asked no one else but the chairman.

His voice was like ice, Asano could feel every warm feeling he had rush out of him and he felt cold. It didn't stop there though, he could feel a thousand little insects crawling all over him, no one else but his father had a presence like that. "M-Mr. Director," a couple of people uttered afraid. Peering back he didn't blame them, his father was looking scary. A scary that was only match by that awful day so many years ago. His father wasn't always…difficult. He used to be different, he could vaguely remember those days.

Back when he use to wait at the door for his father to get home so he could help him with the studies he didn't quite get.

One day though, before he created the school he came home and every warm feeling his father displayed seemed to suck back up inside of him. Never allowed to surface again, he tried his best to find out what changed his father but he hide it away like a King hid his illegitimate son. He became this unfeeling monster of education that had no mercy for anyone, least of all his son.

Looking around out at the class, he made the entire room cringe, "Life is always hard to understand. You never know if your life is at stake in a battle until it's all over. That's what you needed…to keep winning to survive," he said raising his hand. He was trying to pull them under again, manipulate and use them, "And I'm obligated to teach you that. Until you graduate, I'll be sure to **thoroughly** work on your minds," he said.

He officially crossed the line and was now the subject of nightmares.

How was he supposed to protect them from him all alone?

The answer to that, not alone.

"Mr. Director," said Seo catching his attention.

Waiting till the chairman turned, Araki smiled, "You're right," he told him.

Sweating slightly, Ren nodded, "We get it now. We'll never be able to beat Class E with your methods," he said firmly. Nodding to Asano he smiled, "They and Gakushū all…got stronger from their losses. We could never hold a candle to their strengths," he told him. Then he bowed his head, "We apologize for being too weak," he told him.

Then following his lead the entire class turned to the chairman and bowed their heads to him, "If you're dissatisfied…then please put us in Class E," they said in unison, "We feel like…we'd be able to grow better there," they said.

Watching his father's stone face, Asano stepped up to plate, "This is their answer, Mr. Direc-" he started only to get the shock of his life when the chairman smacked him right across the face. Careening through the air, Gakushū pulled his limbs in to lessen the impact of the fall and crashed through the desk and chairs. He could hear some girls scream in fright while the boys gasped, pushing himself up, he could only laugh while everyone rushed to help.

Why was he laughing…the look on his father's face was priceless.

"Heh, heh, heh, you look like something malfunctioned!" he chuckled. Gazing at his face he slowly stood up with help from Ren. He jaw ached like hell not to mention the rest of his body but he got off lucky, at least nothing broke. Forcing a smile, he glared at his father, "Finally, I feel like I'm seeing you act like a father!" he told him amused.

With that he walked out with Ren at his side helping him while the class followed after, Ayumi paused in her retreat only for a moment to bid the chairman goodbye, "We'll be taking our leave now," she told him politely. The chairman made no move though, just stood their frozen his eyes still widen from his earlier shock.

Leaning more heavily on Ren the further they got down, he reached up and let out a curse, "Damn it he can hit hard and he was freaking holding back!" he spat.

Looking at him concerned, Ren frowned, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

Rubbing his jaw, he frowned, "I just need an ice pack and a bandage…maybe a Advil," he muttered feeling more aches join his jaw.

"I can't believe the chairman hit you," said Koyama stunned.

Smirking, Asano nodded, "I know! First time I ever got under his skin! All thanks to Class E," he snorted amused.

Sighing, Ren shook his head, "Your strange, Asano-kun," he said

* * *

Standing in front of the class once the celebration simmered down, Korosensei held a steaming cup of tea and beamed, "Well, everyone, you've all earned the right to leave Class E. But do any of you still actually want to leave this mountain?" he asked amused.

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Minako unsheathing her sword.

Grinning Maehara grinned broadly as he brought out his Koro-knife, "Of course not!" he said.

Nodding Mimura chuckled as everyone else started to pull out their weapons as well, "Now that we've proven we've got good backup blades, we can finally get to the real deal!" he said happily.

"And there's no easier place for killing than here," said Rinka amused.

"Unless we got him in a nudie bar…but then a majority of our assassins would be distracted too," commented Minako amused, watching Okajima's pervy blush take root.

"Let's give the Queen's idea some thought!" he said with a grin.

Looking amused Korosensei dodged everyone's friendly fire, "Nurufufufu…I see you've all chosen the thorny path. And as a reward, I shall now tell you about another one of my weakne…" he said before getting drowned out by a loud crashing noise. Falling out of her seat with a short scream, Minako groaned in pain and waited for the shaking to stop.

"God, damn it! I knew if you blackmailed the fucking Americans' those bastards were going to attack, they be the only ones stupid enough to attack!" barked Terasaka shoving himself up.

Scowling, Minako stood up too, "That isn't going to be the Americans'! If it was them we would have been bombed! Not, demolished I'm guessing," she snapped heading toward the window with everyone.

The first to reach the window was Megu, throwing open the window she stuck her head out and gapped in shock, "What-What the heck? Half the building is…GONE!" she cried.

Leaning out the window, Minako felt her jaw drop at the sight of half the school gone. What the hell was this?! They finally defeat Class A and now this was happening! Feeling a dark force reveal itself, Minako looked over to see the chairman watching the destruction with a smile, "Please prepare to leave," he said casually, like he was just out for a walk.

"Mr. Chairman?" muttered Minako confused.

Smiling he glanced toward them, "At the school board meeting this morning, it was decided that the old building would be **destroyed **today," he said with a sneer. Turning he smiled, "You'll be moved to the new building for the escalator school that will be opening next year. Please be sure to cooperate with the regular performance test until graduation," he said firmly.

"N-New building?!" questioned Muramatsu.

Nodding, Gakuhō explained exactly just what would await them at the new facilities, "It will be equipped with surveillance and escape prevention systems. Don't think of it as a prison-think of it as a new, refined Class E. You'll be able to study in a prison-like environment. The perfect form of my educational ideals!" he said pleased.

"Are you kidding me!" cried Minako.

"You're having us move now!" asked Nagisa shocked.

Fuming Sugino leaned out and voice his opinion, "Hell no! This is the building we want to graduate from!" he yelled.

Gazing on nervous, Korosensei's smile dimmed, "I see…you'll stop at nothing to enforce your education…" he uttered.

Nodding, the chairman reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, "Indeed, but don't misunderstand me," he said showing them all the paper. Which just so happen to be a notice of dismissal, "You are just now to obsolete for my educational model and I'll kill you here and now!" he said casually, before ending with bloodlust emitting from his every fiber.

Feeling her eyes widen, Minako clenched her tech and glared, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she bellow. Climbing out the window Minako stomped toward the chairman ignoring Megu and Isogai calling her name to come back, "You lose to Korosensei so you decide to come fire him! Are you that much of a sore loser! Why don't you take a page from your son's book and learn from your loss! Despite what your ego thinks your educational system isn't the best," she barked at him fuming, finally stopping in front of him.

Eyeing her the chairman smiled, "Watch your tongue, Minako-chan. You're still a student at my school and I can expel you," he said coldly.

"If you were going to expel me you would have done it a long time ago," snapped Minako refusing to fall for his threat.

Chuckling Asano look past her and toward the class, "As I said, Korosensei, you are now obsolete so I'm here to kill you," he said ignoring Minako.

"You're firing Korosensei?!" cried Okuda.

Clenching his teeth, Maehara scowled, "Finally…he's pulling out his secret weapon!" he groaned.

Gazing at the chairman, Korosensei quickly fell apart, he couldn't even form words and instead showed his protest to the chairman's notice of dismissal through signs. "Holy crap! He's finally snapped!" yelled Sugino stunned.

"Why doesn't a super monster resort to protests?!" cried Nagisa.

Chuckling at Korosensei's reaction, the chairman held up the paper, "Oh, don't jump to conclusions, now. I'm not using this as a tool to manipulate you. You see, Korosensei, I've come here to assassinate you," he said putting the paper up. "My educational system…just doesn't need you anymore," he said happily making his way to the class.

"You must be joking," grumbled Minako following him from behind.

"Are you serious?" asked Isogai looking unsure himself.

Smirking, Karma leaned out of the window lazily, "I mean, yeah, you're pretty much a super-human, but you're not good enough to just be able to kill our pet octopus on a whim," he declared.

The chairman just smiled then turned to the men, "Take a break on the demolition, men! I have work to do inside," he said waving them away. After that he made his way inside while everyone else climbed out of the classroom to join her outside.

"What do you think he's going to do?" asked Rio.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "I don't know…but I'm worried. He's lost big time and often men do reckless things in the face of defeat," she said her anger ebbing away as concern set foot. For both men in the classroom, staying quiet as the chairman entered. They all watched as he moved five of the desks to the front of the room surrounding a chair in a half circle.

Then he placed booklets on the top of each desk.

What was his plan?

Once he set down the last book, the chairman turned to Korosensei and smiled, "…Now then, Korosensei. If you wish to keep your job and keep watching over this class, then let's do a little gambling," he said calmly.

"Gambling?" questioned Kimura confused only to jump when out of the chairman's pockets came grenades.

…everyone had explosions except her.

Also, how the hell was she supposed to enjoy fire and explosion when people kept using it wrong!

Continuing his explanation, the chairman continued his plan, "I've prepared five workbooks…and five hand grenades. Four of them are anti-sensei grenades, while the fifth…is a normal grenade," he said picking up one of them, curling his finger into the ring, "They're completely identical in appearance and odor…and I've made it so that they explode the moment you pull the pin and release the lever!" he said just making everyone stomachs clench.

Squeezing down on the level, the chairman quickly pulled the pin, "And now I'll pull the pins…" he said before walking over to the first book, "…set them in the proper workbook pages, and pinch them so that the workbooks prevent the levers from moving. Now open the workbook and solve the problem on the upper right," he said calmly.

Sinking down behind the window sill Minako held in her whine.

Pointing to the workbooks once the chairman was done, Hara gapped startled, "But-But the moment he opens the workbook, the lever will-!" she cried.

Smiling friendly, the chairman nodded happily, "Yes! He'll almost certainly bear the brunt of the explosion! However, he is not allowed to move until he's solved the problem. First he'll solve four books, and then I'll do the remaining one," he said.

"Have you lost your mind literally!" asked Minako scared.

Peering over the chairman smiled, "I'm completely of sound mind, Minako-chan. Now, here's the gamble. If you can kill me or make me give up, I'll allow you and Class E to stay here," he said. Then without peering over he called out Terasaka, "Now let's see, Terasaka. I want you to calculate the probability that Korosensei will win," he question never looking over.

Frowning, Terasaka seemed reluctant but did as he asked, "Well…if an anti-sensei grenade blows up, it won't do anything to you. So to kill you, he has to make sure he doesn't get the real grenade," he said before running through the calculations, "So only twenty percent," he said.

Smiling the chairman looked over and gave him the okay sigh, "Correct!" he said amused.

Terasaka didn't stop with the answer though, "Also, the octopus has to survive four deadly grenades in a row. But if things get hairy for you, you just have to give up and walk away without a scratch! This game is totally rigged in your favor!" he barked.

Looking unfazed by his shout, the chairman chuckled, "Terasaka, when you graduate, you'll find that **society **is just as unfair as this. Especially in the differences between the strong and the weak. And that's why I've come to teach you to join the side of the strong," he said casually.

"I already told you I don't want to be involved in your kind of despicable strong," uttered Minako.

Smiling the chairman nodded, "Yes, **you** have but your classmates haven't," he said before gripping Korosensei's shoulder, "Well? Ready to take the challenge? Even teachers have to face test of their resolve. If I were you…I'd do it without a second thought!" said the chairman goading Korosensei on.

Everyone was sitting on pins and needle, even Bitch-sensei looked nervous as she peaked in.

Sighing, Korosensei pulled the chair over to him, "…Of course. I'll do it," he said.

This was bad, the chairman had Korosensei back up into a corner. The only way to win was to take the challenge but the challenge was stacked against him. Even if he was fast, could he actually be fast enough to solve a problem before a grenade went off. Watching the chairman head over to the doorway Minako frowned and wondered why he was doing this.

Why was his way so important to him?

Did he not realize if Korosensei survived this he could die? Did he not care? He had a wife and a son, didn't he love them. Clenching the window sill tightly Minako's knuckles blanched white, taking a moment she duck down . Why were men so stupid! He was so willing to throw his life away for something as stupid as his educational system. Didn't he know his life was more important than that!

Peering back in Minako watched Korosensei sweat under the pressure but the chairman had no mercy, "Don't worry. If you can open it, solve the problem, and close it in the same instant, it won't explode. Knowing your speed, this should be a simple task," he said amused.

Giving a reluctant nod, Korosensei raised up a tentacle, "Of course," he said. Then as quick as lightening she reached out and opened the book. Watching Korosensei gaze at the book her stomach dropped when he floundered and in no time at all the grenade exploded. Jumping Minako ducked under the open window with many others as the anti-sensei b-b's scattered.

Peering in once it was over, Minako waited for the smoke to clear and groaned at the sight of Korosensei. He was melted and he had some bad gaps in his head. Crossing his arms looking very much smug, the chairman smiled, "And that's one hit. Just withstand three more of those, and you win. Now, solve the next one before you regenerate," he taunted.

"Korosensei," whined Minako tearfully.

Grinning the chairman was already thinking victory, "The weak can only hope to kill the strong through assassination, but the strong can eliminate the weak however and whenever they so desire. I shall sow this truth across the nation! With the money the ministry of defense has given me, as well as the bounty on your head, I'll make the whole country my escalator school!" he said.

"Just how much can you love education…?" questioned Fuwa.

Frowning, Minako had to wonder about that…was this really love. You enjoyed things you loved, this seemed more like the wish of a desperate man. He liked victory but did he really love education that much? Whenever she looked at the chairman, love didn't really hit her. All she saw was…desperation, it was hard to see it but it was there. He went so far for things and maybe he loved it in the beginning but now it was just all about strength and making his students strong.

He smiled, he laughed, and he seemed to act with passion.

…but none of it looked real.

Korosensei has passion, a passion for education. G.O.D had passion, a passion to surpass his master as the new master assassin. Papa had a passion, a passion to build a great company. The chairman however it felt like something killed the chairman's passion for education a long time ago and this person before them was the result.

Standing over their melting sensei, the chairman smiled, "Now, Korosensei…become a part of the foundation for my education!" he told him.

Watching Korosensei reach for the book, Minako tensed and waited only to get a pleasant surprised when in a flash Korosensei opened and closed the book. Looking in shock, Minako gazed at the book in wonder and found a small piece of paper on the cover with the answers. She wasn't the only one surprised though, the chairman seemed dumbfounded as well. His arrogance had been wiped clean from his face. Something that didn't give Minako any pleasure. Spinning the mechanical pencil, Korosensei smiled, "There. Opened, solved, and closed," he said happily.

Looking over to the chairman, he smiled friendly, "In this work book series, I've memorized just about every problem on every page. The only hard part was the math. I lent it to the students for a while so I forgot how to do that one," he said. Meanwhile Yada pulled out said book from her bag with a stunned expression in place, she forgot all about that.

Frowning, their chairman's expression cooled considerably, "Wait…you just happened to have memorized…the specific workbooks I brought with me?" he questioned.

Shaking his head, Korosensei chuckled, "Oh, no. See, I've memorized all of the workbooks in **Japan.** I figured I should at least put in that much effort if I wanted to be a teacher," he said moving toward the next book. Smiling a little wider, Korosensei gazed over, "The rule was that I couldn't step away from the grenades until the problems were solved, so a passionate teacher would be able to clear the challenge. I thought for sure that you, of all people, would understand me, but unfortunately…" he said zipping through the third book.

"It seems that seeing the defeat of your students has disturbed your mind. But you sealed your own fate by trying to take the easy assassination route," he said before moving on to the next book. Zipping through it, he sighed, "Only one workbook left, your turn," he said. Turning to the chairman Korosensei's smile grew, "So, how does it feel…to have your life flash before our eyes?" he asked.

"Can you see the Grim Reaper's lantern yet? What's going on in your perfect little head, moments before death, hmm?" asked Korosensei probing the chairman.

Watching the chairman, his face was stone but his eyes spoke a story as he found himself now in the corner…he did this to himself. Still she was allowed to worry right…even if he was being a colossal jerk and she wanted to rip his throat out a few moments ago. She was still allowed to worry about him right? What was he going to do? He talked such a big game so what did he have left? Would he retreat with his tail between his legs or would he…no he wouldn't would he?

Watching the chairman, every second felt like a minute as he seemed to slowly come to his conclusion so maybe he had the answer before he came and was now just looking at his life. Biting her lip to the point she drew blood, tears filled Minako's eyes. _'Please don't let him choose death. Please don't let him choose death. Please don't let him choose death,'_ she chanted in her mind.

He was an annoying sufferable jerk but she cared about him. He never thought of her weak because of her heart. He always came to visit her after she got out of the hospital. He always gave her the benefit of the doubt when girls in school try to get her in trouble for something they did. Sure she was scared of him and called him the devil, but that was only because he was scary. She still liked him though, just thought he should be handled with caution.

"So, Director Asano, will you open the last book?" asked Korosensei, he still hadn't quite healed up giving his head a melting mountain look, "As excellent as you may be, even you can't open a book with a grenade and escape unscathed," he pointed out.

Smirking, Yoshida called out to the chairman, "Hey, you're the one who made the bet! If you don't want to die, just be a man and admit defeat," he said, more than happy to throw this in the chairman's face but no sooner did he say that the chairman gave him a glared that made him nearly wet his pants.

Standing her ground, Megu took charge, "Furthermore, even if you fire Korosensei, it won't make a difference to us," she announced.

Nodding in agreement Kanzaki smiled, "It would be touch to leave this building…but we'd follow Korosensei wherever he went. We'd even leave our homes…or huddle up on some other mountain. No matter what, we'll continue the assassination classroom until March," she announced.

Everyone was relaxing but she couldn't, she knew that many of them didn't care one way or another about the chairman and she didn't blame them. He had been pretty much a complete bastard to them all but that jerk was family and not because of the stupid engagement.

Eyeing them all, the chairman frowned, "This year, you Class E students…have been a significant obstruction to my education. Time and time again throughout this school year, you've done nothing but openly strike back at me," he said looking at each of their face before his eyes landed on Minako's frighten face lingering for a moment.

Gazing back into his eyes, Minako didn't like the look that seemed to settle in his eyes. Turning back to the book he smiled, "Korosensei, here's the thing about my educational system. Even if you destroyed the planet, it wouldn't matter at all," he said, getting a crazed expression.

"No! Don't!" screamed Minako.

Her plead fell on deaf ears though, before she even finished her words he opened the book and the grenade set watching the red hot explosion rip through the room. Minako never thought he would find a fire she hated, but she just did. Ducking under she looked in the classroom once the explosion ended and watched carefully as everything slowly cleared and was stunned to see the chairman whole and alive. Feeling every ounce of strength slip out of her, Minako let out a strangled cry and almost fell to the ground if not for a handy Terasaka.

Grabbing her shoulders he held her up, "Hey there, don't go having a heart attack," he muttered to her awkwardly.

Laughing, Korosensei walked up to a visibly surprised chairman and pulled off his shed skin, "Nurufufufu, have you forgotten about my shedding? Immediately after I remove it, my skin can withstand even the explosion of a grenade.

Looking over, Gakuhō raised an eyebrow, "The shedding you can only do once a month? Why didn't you use it for yourself? If you'd used it when you opened the math book, you couldn't have escaped without letting your face melt like that," he said making a nod to Korosensei still misshapen head.

Smiling widely, Korosensei pulled his skin off of the chairman, "I was saving it for you. Once I won my side of the bet, you were planning to blow yourself up without a second though," he said.

Picking himself up, the chairman frowned, "…How…could you predict my actions like that?" he asked.

Gesturing between them, Korosensei grinned, "Because you and I are very much alike. We're both ridiculously stubborn about how we teach, and we're both willing to give our live for the sake of our education," he said amused. Then getting a little more serious, he told him just how far he went in learning about his rival, "During the test, I heard about the students from your cram school. Your image as a teacher…the things you've accomplished…the teaching style I've adopted now…is perfectly identical to yours from ten or so years ago," he chuckled.

"R-Really!? Then why are you two so different now?" Fuwa exclaimed.

Reaching over to pat her head, Korosensei answered her but still spoke to the chairman, "Compared to you, I've been blessed…blessed with this Class E!" he said.

Looking around at all the happy faces, he beamed, "All the students I have here…are learning in the same environment, and they're all able to support each other because they've been victims to the same harassment. We're able to have honest, one-on-one conversations without hiding anything. Also, Mister Chairman, you are the only one…who could have made this class for me. As it turns out, you were unconsciously continuing the idealistic education you once threw away," he said amused.

Standing quietly, Gakuhō listened quietly to Korosensei's words. Reaching out, Korosensei used a hanky to pluck away Hazama's knife, "I'm the only thing this knife can kill, but I'm still teach them to take human live. In that respect our ideals are the same. Teaching not to kill, but to ensure survival. From now on, let's continue to stick to this ideal education," he said offering the chairman the knife.

Standing there quietly, the chairman slowly reached up and took the knife, "My education…is always right," he muttered. "Over the past ten years, I've been churning out hundreds of strong students. However you **did** just confirm my system, so out of the goodness of my heart, I'll allow this Class E to keep existing," he said.

"Nurufufufu, as always, you can't honestly admit defeat. That's another trait of us teachers," he said amused by his refusal to lose complete face.

Flipping the knife upside-down, Gakuhō gave a small smile, "However…is it all right if I come over to kill you every once in a while?" he questioned.

Giving him a goofy grinned, Korosensei nodded, "Absolutely. Every worthy opponent deserves a knife!" he said happily. Nodding the chairman turned to leave only to get stopped when Korosensei grabbed his shoulder, "Oh, Mr. Chairman, before you leave there is one thing you should probably take care of," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Gakuhō followed the direction that Korosensei's tentacle pointed a found a teary, snot dripping blonde glaring at him. Coming up behind him, Korosensei chuckled, "You made Minako-chan cry Mr. Daddy-in-law…don't you think it's only right you apologize to the girl who cares about you?!" he asked in a teasing voice.

Feeling his smile strain, the chairman sighed and nodded, yes, he should probably apologize for making Minako cry like this. Her eyes begged him not to do it and he went ahead and did it, heading over toward her everyone back away from her window leaving him alone with her. Letting his smile soften ever so slightly he paused in front of the window and gazed at her.

Tears streamed from her red-rimmed eyes and with her left sleeve she wiped away the snort dripping from her nose, she looked like an absolute mess. Her face bright red as she hiccupped trying to keep her sob locked up inside, "Minako-chan, I'm sorry I made you cry," he said genuinely.

Looking down, she let her bangs shadow her eyes as she muttered something under her breath, "I didn't catch that, Minako-chan?" he said leaning close. At that she muttered again, her voice a little higher but still not quite loud enough. Sighing he leaned in closer, "You need to speak u-" he said only to get slapped by the girl mid-sentence.

It wasn't painful, but it did sting. Hearing her classmates gasp including Korosensei who let out an even more audible, comical gasp they were all drowned out by the furious teen, "IDIOT!" she roared. "Is your stupid education ideas really worthy dying over, you stupid bastard! You have a family! You have a son! You duped a poor unfortunate woman into a marriage! Did you even think about them as you tried to throw your life away!" she yelled.

Turning to face her, Gakuhō let his smile fade away, "Minako-chan, I love my family very much but-" he started but she didn't let him finish.

"There is no but! Nothing is more important than a family! Why do you think my mama died for hers, because it was more important to her than anything! Do you even know what its like for the kids who get left behind! Did your so-called brilliant mind even wonder what it was going to be like for Gakushū! I hate mother's day! I hate school events, I hate going to the grocery store because everywhere I go I get reminders that I don't have a mama! You were going to willing do that to Gakushū! Are you even sorry!" she sobbed losing steam.

Sighing, Gakuhō reached out rested a hand on Minako's head, "Minako-chan, I'm sorry," he apologize more heartfelt.

Sniffing back snot and tears she looked up at him, "I asked you to stay around, I wanted to continued our game of cat and mouse and make you the mouse for once. I can't do that if your dead stupid!" she sobbed succumbing to more tears.

Smiling he nodded, "We'll definitely continue our game, Minako-chan…after all you still owe me a week of detention," he said lightly.

Watching him for any hint of a lie Minako frowned, "You promise," she asked.

"I promise," he said.

Nodding Minako watched him before glaring, "If you break that promise I'll ruin you," she threaten.

Smiling the chairman chuckle, "I like to see you try," he said casually. With that he took his leave but not without telling them he would leave the repairs to them much to their annoyance and shock. Heading down the mountain, Gakuhō tucked away the blade when he caught sight of a certain son of his leaning against a tree waiting for him.

Pausing, he waited for Asano to turn to him and when he did he found his son's cheek all bandage up and felt a small twinge of guilt. Looking at him dully, Asano spoke up, "And so Mister Perfect crumbles. Judging by your face, you look like you've lost again, dad," he said changing how he addressed him…it seemed he became a father to his son once more.

Ami would be happy. She hadn't liked their change in relationship, if Asano started calling him dad again rather than Mr. Chairman she was going to be over the moon.

Smiling casually he continued on, "You want something, Asano?" he asked dropping –kun.

Pushing away from the tree, Asano gave him a tight smile, "Nope. This dropped me down to number five hottie in Class A. I just thought that'd console you for your non-stop losses," he said pointing to his wounded cheek.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Gakuhō amused, as if Asano actually cared about such things.

"Not to mention how the heck do you expect me to win over your darling daughter-in-law if you damage the goods," he spat.

Chuckling he brushed that comment aside and answered, "If Minako-chan was the kind to go for only looks she would have dated an idol. Not to mention I'm sure she likes battle worn men considering how Karma-kun was the center of her affections for so long. If anything I've just helped you score some points with my, what did you say? Darling daughter-in-law," he said casually. Making his way past Asano he chuckled, "If you want to sue me and try to fight me in court, that's fine by me. No matter how much you grow, you'll never defeat me," he told him .

Watching the chairman annoyed, Asano followed after his father, "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" he questioned him.

Throwing his son a real smile over his shoulder, Gakuhō answered him, "Because I'm continuing to grow, too. Both as a teacher…and a father," he said. Watching Asano's expression relax into his own real smile, Gakuhō opened his car door, "But let's take it easy and chat about trials in the car and at the store. Get it," he said climbing in leaving the door open for him. Wasting no time, Gakushū climbed in after and once they started down the road Gakuhō launched into the discussion, "So about the trail. If I sued you for slander, I think I could get a good three million yen out of you," he said lightly.

Scoffing Asano shook his head, "You're too naïve, dad. I could sue you for the emotional trauma from when you hit me. You'll be coughing up five million," he countered.

"Interesting! This week let's both go and file our complaints together," Gakuhō offered amused.

"I have a date this weekend," said Gakushū.

"Oh? You've planned something with Minako-chan?" questioned the chairman amused.

Smirking, Gakushū pointed to his cheek, "No, but I'm sure after she hears what you did she'll want to comfort me and who am I to deny her that pleasure," he said haughtily.

Smiling, Gakuhō sat back in his seat, "Something tells me Minako-chan will spending this weekend in bed…she always tends to find herself confined to bed after a test or when she gets herself worked up," he said cryptically looking out the window.

She looked a little too red for just being upset.

Getting no response from Asano, he peered out the window and let out a easy sigh, he felt lighter than he had in years. He wondered if he would be able to sleep peacefully tonight for once, "Why is your cheek red?" question Gakushū taking noticed at long last.

"…That's between me and Minako-chan," he said casually.

* * *

Taking a small break from the construction, Nagisa gazed over to Karasuma-sensei before letting his eyes trail over to a still sniffling Minako who was carrying away a bucket of debris. Minako had now slapped two powerhouse. Both Karasuma-sensei and the chairman…and he wanted to know how! The chairman knew it was coming, he saw it in his face but he stayed still even though he could dodge. It was probably even the same with Karasuma-sense, but still she slapped him.

Looking up, Karasuma-sensei glanced at him curious before heading over to him, "Is something the matter Nagisa-kun?" he questioned.

Frowning Nagisa looked down before glance up, the question burning up inside, "…I'm curious? You and even the chairman, you both have the capability but you let Minako-chan slap you. Why?" he asked him at last. With that out in the open quite a few people pause in their work and looked on with curiosity, but most looked surprised to hear Minako has slapped Karasuma-sensei.

"Queen slapped you sensei!" yelled Okajima stunned.

Grimacing, Karasuma-sensei crossed his arms and gave Okajima a warning look, "The bitchy princess actually slapped you too?" asked Terasaka surprised.

Sighing Karasuma nodded, "…She felt the need to reprimand me for my actions toward, Irina," he told them all.

"Aww! She did that for me!" said Bitch-sensei please.

Giving the blonde woman an irritable glare, Karasuma looked back over to Nagisa when he spoke again, "I can only guess with you, but I know the chairman saw it coming but he didn't even try to dodge her attack. He let her hit him…if it was the same with you…why? Was it to give her a sense of satisfaction?" he questioned curiously.

Frowning Karasuma-sensei shook his head no, "I would never allow a student a free hit. If you hit me its because you had the power to hit me. As for Minako, I did see it coming but…its a little hard to explain…so let me ask you something," he said turning to Nagisa. Straightening up Nagisa nodded and waited for his question, "When your mother goes to smack you upside of your head, do you dodge? When you get reprimand for something, even know you know you can dodge it, do you?" he asked looking around at the few who were listening in.

Scowling, Terasaka turned back to his work, "No, I let the crazy old bat hit me every time," he grumbled aloud getting mutters of agreement.

Nodding Karasuma smiled, "It's a lot like that, I didn't dodge because I couldn't. Not to say I was incapable or surprised…I just couldn't bring myself to do it when I was being treated like a child," he said sighing, that was exactly how he felt. "I can't say for sure but I imagine it was the same for the chairman," he told them.

"What was the same for Satan?" questioned Minako appeared behind them.

Jumping Nagisa turned back to Minako and smiled while the other scrambled back to their various jobs, leaving him to talk to her, "Um, nothing…just, um, guy talk," he said scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous but he was.

Sniffling, Minako looked at him suspiciously before jumping and Terasaka took control of the situation, "Are you still crying you baby! If you're going to keep that up just go home!" he barked breaking her concentration on Nagisa. Using the moment Nagisa slipped away.

Heading over he ended up nearby Sugaya and Muramatsu, "So how come we're the ones fixing the building?" he asked through a mouthful of nails.

Sighing, Muramatsu lowered his beam of wood, "He told us, 'Oh, all you need is one classroom.' I swear, the chairman doesn't know a thing about us," he snorted.

Nagisa would admit it was a bit of a pain to have to rebuild the place but he was just thankful they still had their old building. They had been so close to losing it. Heading toward everyone with rice balls, Hinano had a flash of realization, "Oh yeah, Korosensei! You told us you'd teach us about another weakness as a reward for the test!" she commented.

Smiling Korosensei chuckled, "Nurufufufu, indeed I did. Since you worked so hard, I'll tell you all about another of my significant weaknesses," he said amused. Taking a deep breath he quickly wilted, "You see I…I'm actually pretty weak. I put too many points into my SPD stat," he said twirling his hammered, "Especially when I'm standing still…it would only take one person to pin down a tentacle. As a rule, the most I can do with a single finger is poke someone in the forehead," he admitted.

Perking up considerably, Hara let out a happy laugh, "I get it! This means that if we all sneak up on him…" she said looking over to Rio.

Nodding she grinned, "…and we grab all his tentacles, he won't be able to move!" said Rio finishing Hara's thought.

At once many of them put down their hammers, boards, and nails and rushed to Korosensei reaching out for his tentacles, "I get it!" said Mimura grabbing for the yellow tentacle only for it to slip between his fingers before they could even clasp around it.

Soon construction was forgotten about as everyone rushed for Korosensei running around slamming into each other as they attempted to pin him. Said teacher rose high above everyone watching at first before his face went small at seeing their lack of success.

"Well, if you can do that, you've got nothing to worry about!" yelled Okajima shocked.

Tapping his chin, Korosensei let out a hum, "Hmm…this might not work," he muttered.

"You only told us 'cause you knew we'd never be able to do it!" bellowed Maehara furious.

* * *

**Pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you think! I want to know if you think I did okay with this chapter.**


	59. Fifty-Nine

**Hello one and all! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and thank you very much Sheepgirl418, Palnalapax, 2, fedwvu, and chrismyster8970 for your response to last chapter! Virtual cookies for you all! I'm happy everyone liked the slap...she's the weakest of the class but the only one to slap two of the strongest characters in the manga!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

She knew this feeling. The heaviness in her limbs while her joints ached, the growing ache in her head as it felt as if it was filling up, and a warmth that made her seek the cold. Then there was her extra thirst, she wanted nothing more than to drown a bucket full of water. This thirst though, it meant she was going to have high fevers. She always got super thirsty when she was due for high fevers. Damn, she thought this would happen due to everything leading up to this day.

That outburst no doubt pushed her over the edge.

Still it was worth it, that jerk needed a slap to the face for making her worry. Leaning back against the school house she watched as classmates celebrated the finished school house by attacking Korosensei once more. With his new secret weakness now no longer a secret they were once more trying to secure his limbs. Minako was starting to think though, that the real reason Korosensei told them the secret was to play keep away. Watching as Okajima dive for what he thought was a sitting tentacle she followed him with her eyes as he slid through the dirt.

Korosensei pulled his tentacle away at the last moment, "He doesn't give up, you have to give him that," Karma snorted coming up on her side his eyes following Okajima as well.

Giving him a nod she peered over when Nagisa joined them, "Maybe we should have Bitch-sensei try to distract him. I'm sure she would be more than willing to help us," he said eyeing Korosensei. He was quiet a moment more before he looked over to Minako, "Or maybe we should have you hug him, he can never say no to hugging you!" he said.

"Probably should wait though," said Minako, "I mean he would probably expect it if I went up to him now and asked him for a hug…then again I could play the 'I'm still upset' card. What do you think?" she asked looking over to Karma.

Getting no answer she instead found the red-head's golden orbs were staring her down with interest and suspicion. Leaning close Karma looked at her closely, it had been a while since she finally stopped sniffling and crying about the chairman's brush with death. Any and all redness in her face should be gone, reaching over he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead and felt heat. She was hot, not too hot but hot at least.

Pulling away he found her giving him a questioning look with no hint of embarrassment. She usually at least looked a tad embarrassed, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

Frowning, Minako shook her head, "…I think I'm starting to get sick. I've been stressed out over the test so much so I haven't been eating and sleeping properly. I've gotten so bad in the sleep department that Izaya's been thinking of restraining me at night," she muttered.

"Restrain you?! Why would he do that for lack of sleep?" asked Nagisa shocked, he didn't understand why she needed to be tied her bed.

Sighing Minako scratched her head, "My lack of sleep is caused by sleep walking," she muttered.

"I didn't know you were a sleep walker," said Nagisa surprised.

Frowning she gaze at Korosensei as he teased everyone, "I didn't use to be but when I have bad dreams of G.O.D I run away from him in both the dream and in real life. It's been a real pain in the butt, I almost fell down the stairs again. I can't help it though, I get so scared because he's upset that I chose you guys," she told him.

"I'm sure he didn't expect you to willing chose him over your family," said Nagisa frowning.

Looking over that the petite boy, Minako frowned guiltily, "I would have chosen him over my family if not for Korosensei helping me fix things," she told them surprising them. Feeling their shock gazes burn her skin, she reached up to grab some hair, "I know how awful that sounds but I was scared to go home, if not for Korosensei my father would have made me live Rapunzel's life…only without a prince or magic to save me. I wouldn't even have the will to save myself. Being locked up for the rest of my life just because I got kidnapped wasn't an acceptable future. I would have chosen anything over that…death or him. Sensei reassured me though, before he made me sick that things would not come to that," she said.

Staying quiet, Nagisa frowned as he thought over what she just confessed, "…I kind of know what you mean, sometimes a bad choice can look better than your current situation," he uttered.

Gazing at Nagisa she could feel the two of them grow closer, they both knew what it was like to have crazy parents breathing down their necks. The moment was shattered when a certain red head gave an audible chuckle, "Must suck to have crazy parents," he snorted.

Sighing Minako looked over to him and shook her head, "Just watch, because you said that you're going to be a crazy parent. Don't worry though I won't let you drive Izayoi or the twins insane with your constant hovering, papa!" she told him teasingly.

Smirking right back, Karma played along, "Yeah, you're not going to have to worry about me, I'll leave the kids to you, mama. After all I can't complain about your parenting skills, you've done so well with Itona. He made have shoddy friend picking skills but he's a good boy at heart," he joked.

"I can't tell if you two are serious or just yanking my chain," sighed Nagisa shaking his head.

Giving a weak chuckle, Minako sighed, "I think I'm going home, I feel like I'm about to pass out or throw up…possibly both. I really hope I don't have any ulcers again," she muttered pulling out her phone to text Izaya. She would just break down and have him call one of his goons to bring her home. Because she was certain she wouldn't make it home one her own, she was getting achier by the second so it was time to go home and sleep this off.

Sending Itona a quick text too she headed inside to grab her stuff before shouting a good bye to Korosensei as she headed off. Hearing footsteps following she found Karma and Nagisa flanking her either side, catching her gaze the petite boy smiled, "You don't expect us to leave you alone after you just said you felt ready to pass out do you!" he asked her amused.

Smiling at him she shook her head, "Thanks but I'm not walking home I broke down and called Izaya, he'll be sending someone to take me home. I'm just going to wait over by Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei's cars for whoever. I hope it's not Yemon, he drives like a crazy person whose drunk on liquor. Seriously how he doesn't have more tickets than he has now is a mystery," she said heading down.

Speeding up till he was in front of her, Karma peered back "Then we'll wait with you, I mean it's just as dangerous to leave you alone to wait by yourself as it is to let you walk by yourself. You attracted the worst kind of guys. Which makes me seriously ponder where I fall," he said mock serious.

Chuckling Minako pointed over to Nagisa, "Well you hang out with Nagisa-kun so you're not that bad of a guy!" she teased him.

"Do you think you'll have to go to the hospital?" asked Nagisa curious.

Sighing Minako shrugged, "Maybe, in the past I would say absolutely but now a days I've been a lot healthier thanks to Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei. Something tells me I'm going to the hospital though, I haven't been that upset in a good while. Nothing good comes from me throwing a tantrum," she said frowning, she even felt a little shaky now.

"I still can't believe you slapped the chairman," said Nagisa in disbelief.

Frowning Minako looked up at the sky, "He deserved it after making me cry over him. He's a freaking father, his education is not more important than being a fucking parent! Parents aren't supposed to leave until their grandchildren are ready to have children!" she snapped furious. Red hot anger flaring up in her eyes as she fumed, remembering what happened hours prior made her fury come back.

Jumping in front of her, Nagisa waved his hands, "Calm down, Minako-chan! No need to get angry again," he said.

Gazing at the pigtailed teen, Minako could feel her anger dampen almost immediately and sighed, "Nagisa stop making me not angry…your giving me flashbacks," she said. He really was like G.O.D in that aspect, that bastard back when he was Mr. Flower Vendor could always cool her anger. It was back when the dates with Gakushū were new and usually left her feeling pissed, he would somehow always cool her down and make her feel better about everything.

She missed that.

"Flashbacks?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she said smiling to him.

Still gazing at her suspiciously, Nagisa nodded and they finally arrived at the bottom and seated themselves on a nice big rock. Chatting with the boys, Minako was surprise when her ride arrived at last and it came in the form of limo. "Your brother spring for a limo?" asked Karma curious holding a hand out for her as she slid down.

Frowning she shook her head as the door opened up, "No, he called my papa," she said as said man climbed out the back.

Grabbing her bag Minako gazed at her father and found he really did paint the odd picture, he worn a navy blue three piece suit with a light blue silk tie. His raven hair was slicked back and the greying at his temples was a little more pronounced but he was Mister Business standing in the middle of nature. It was odd, she wondered what the chairman did and Karasuma-sensei did that didn't make them so out of place. "Papa, what are you doing here?" she asked heading over slowly, feeling both boys hover behind her, almost like they were worried she pass out on them.

She wondered if she looked worse than she thought.

Gazing at her, concern flickered through Mori's eyes, "Izaya said you actually texted him to pick you up, last time you actually did that you passed out at school and got sent to the hospital. He got you an appointment and asked me to pick you up and take you to it," he said his gaze gravitating toward Karma then to Nagisa.

"Probably a good idea, I'm feeling pretty crummy…by the way papa, this is my friend Shiota, Nagisa-kun. His mom works at one of your companies. Not sure which one," she said introducing Nagisa. He already knew Karma of course, so no need to reintroduce him to the boy he didn't want as his son-in-law, the two of them made it very clear that they were at odds with each other.

Giving a composed and polite smile, Mori held out his hand for Nagisa, "A pleasure Shiota-kun," he said taking Nagisa hand in his own.

Giving a small polite smile, Nagisa bowed his head, "Um, the same," he told him quietly.

Gazing between her and them, Mori's gaze finally landed on Minako and she rolled her eyes, "They're just making sure I don't pass out papa. Get your mind out of the gutter," she said.

Looking at her annoyed, Mori scowled, "I thought no such thing, don't make me sound disturbed, Minako. Now come on, you're far to red," he said grabbing her back from her. Wrapping an arm around her he ushered her over toward the limo, "Thank you for looking after her, Shiota-kun…Akabane-san," he said, sounding genuine with Nagisa but sour with Karma.

Smirking at that, Karma gave Mori a sarcastic wave before calling after Minako, "Text me when you have your verdict, I'll bring you something entertaining if you have to stay at the hospital," he said.

"Bring Béla Lugosi!" she told him.

"Yeah last time I watched Dracula with you, you spent more time fantasying about Béla Lugosi than you did talking to me. I'll bring 'An American Werewolf in London'!" he told her.

"What, no, werewolves are my least favorite monster," said Minako getting pushed toward the car by Mori who rolled his eyes.

Before anymore could be said between the two Mori shoved his daughter into the car and gave Karma an irritable look that the red head countered with a sarcastic smile. Once Mori was inside the limo it drove off leaving the boys alone, "Well I'll be bringing a werewolf movie to make sure her attention stays on me," said Karma amused.

Looking over, Nagisa smiled, "Her dad seems to like you," he joked.

Smirking Karma pointed to himself, "Yep! He loves me!" he said amused. Sighing as they both headed back up he chuckled, "All he's doing is giving me a better chance with her. Girls never want the boy daddy picked out, why do you think Aphrodite wanted Ares so much after Zeus forced Hephaestus on her. The story of why she gets married to Hephaestus is always changing but what doesn't change is the fact that the poor little Goddess of Love is force to marry against her will," he said.

Looking over with a curious expression, Nagisa frowned, "…Is Minako supposed to be Aphrodite? And you Ares…also who is Hephaestus?" he asked.

"Hephaestus in short is the God of Blacksmith, among various other things. He was supposed to be a less liked God who was said to be so hideous that Hera tossed him off Mount Olympus. No one knows for sure though. The Greek gods have like fifty stories for every major event, there are at least ten versions of why Hephaestus and Aphrodite married. And once more in every one of them, she forced to marry the bastard…I find it funny in the ones where he actually forces her to marry him he has the gall to get pissed when she cheats on him with Ares. Aphrodite and Ares both protested against the marriage, but Zeus being the dick he was just let the marriage happen," he said.

"You know a lot about the Greek Gods," said Nagisa surprised.

Shrugging at that Karma shoved his hands into his pockets, "Minako likes them so I've read about them for the hell of it…I'm surprised at how slutty they all are. Makes me wonder why the Greeks made their gods that way," he said amused.

Smiling, Nagisa shrugged, "Maybe they believe that their gods are just as much human as the people they rule over and are prone to mistakes. The only difference between them is how they were born and the powers they hold," he said.

"…Sounds like a theory…so…have you been thinking about the winter assassination?" asked Karma.

Looking over Nagisa smile and nodded, "With this new weakness our chances have grown! Besides water, snow, and all that we have an even bigger chance! Minako has already said she has a winter house somewhere in Snow Country! She says one of the places would be big enough for all of us if we come up with a plan," he told him.

"I guess when it comes to location spots we can rely on Minako-chan!" said Karma amused.

"Apparently her dad has property in many vacation spots all around the world. They're available to her and her family at all times and her dad has some kind of rental thing set up for the rest of the time. As long as Minako-chan is with us, location spots won't be a problem or an expensive issue for the government so if we fail we don't have to feel guilty for making them spend too much money on a failed mission," he said happily.

"Who feels bad, its no doubt their fault Korosensei exist so it's only right they pay for that, it's called you reap what you sow" said Karma casually.

* * *

Lying in bed, Minako sighed in frustration as she was hooked up to an IV of blood already in a room with papa outside the door talking to her doctor. Her lack of sleep was really screwing with her insides; her red count was low, she had an infection flaring up, and in short she was sick. She had a fever of 39.4°C then for fun she calculated it to roughly 103°F.

Leaning back in the bed she listened to the door shut and no sooner did it the window opened up and Korosensei slipped inside the room with her. "So Minako-chan, you've gotten sick?" he asked, his tentacle reaching over for the pad that the doctor left behind. Zooming through her file, he peered over to her once done and gazed at her watching her close.

Peering at her curiously, Minako frowned, "Something on my faced?" she questioned him.

Setting down the pad back where he found it, Korosensei sat down on the bed with a small smile, "Minako-chan, I have a question for you," he said softly.

"What's up?" asked Minako curious.

Korosensei was looking rather serious, he wasn't as bright as he usually was. Waiting for him to speak Minako felt a stab of surprise at his topic of conversation. Reaching over he let his tentacle press against her chest just above her heart, "What would you say if I told you I could fix your heart?" he asked her, watching her expression closely he was actually surprised by the lack of change.

She showed surprise but nothing resembling hopeful or wishful.

"…Fix my heart?" she asked looking down covering his tentacle with her hand.

Nodding at her question, he used a free tentacle to grab a washcloth and began to wipe away the sweat from her brow, neck, and chest. Then with another he brushed back her hair and pulled it up to cut down on the heat. Then with others he gathered various things to help comfort her, "I've been studying medicine ever since I became a teacher just in case my dear students injured themselves during training. So far, you're the only one who's made sensei use his studies! Seeing how you've shot yourself in the foot, brought half a tree down on yourself, and given yourself the occasional concussion!" he said amused giving her a pointed stare that she looked away from.

"Yeah, I know I'm susceptible to injury…that doesn't change no matter who I'm with. When I was with G.O.D he had to give me stiches a couple of times. Not to mention treat me for multiple concussions, the yo-yo was not my friend in the beginning," she said sighing.

Chuckling Korosensei stood up and began to move around the room shifting things here and there, "Sensei wishes you would practice more care, but he understands that young ones are reckless! Now, about sensei's offer?" he said looking for a little more emotion only to find himself once more disappointed in her reaction.

Watching him, Minako frowned feeling a tad surprised that she didn't really feel anything at the offer Korosensei gave her. If he fixed her heart that would fix a lot of her issues. She wouldn't have to worry about stress as much anymore, not to mention the repercussions of stage fright would be a thing of the past. Not only that she would no longer have to keep a strict eye on her blood pressure and all that other stuff.

Still, it might be a pain but her heart was as much a part of her as her hair color or her eye color, just because she could change it didn't mean she should. Right? It was a part of her and her condition helped shape who she was, "…Thank you for the offer Korosensei but I'll have to reject it," she told him amused, laughing when his jaw actually dropped.

"What?!" he cried stunned.

Looking over she smiled, "…Korosensei thank you but I can't take you up on your offer. I mean, my heart is annoying and all and eventually it will be the death of me but I accepted that. Plus as long as I take care of myself I'll live a long life," she told him.

"May I enquiry as to why you've denied my offer?" he questioned curious.

Smiling she leaned back in her bed, "It's kind of shaped me into who I am to be perfectly honest, because of my heart my dad made me study more than play. So in turn I'm pretty smart, nothing compared to Rio, Karma, and Gakushū of course. I have to either be interested in a subject or have it pounded into my head but still I'm pretty smart. Aside from that though, I cherish my friends because I was different and different is seen as bad when you're a kid. In turn I was isolate a lot. That wasn't a bad thing though, it help make me kind and not as judgmental, not to mention it made me treasure the friends I got! Besides, it would feel like I'm insulting my parents by denying the body they gave me. I mean I know it's not the greatest but it's not horrible," she told him amused.

Sighing at all of that, Korosensei sat down on the bed and smiled, "I had a feeling if I offered you a chance to fix your heart you would deny it. Like Karasuma-sensei once said…you are mature beyond your years in certain areas. Still, I am slightly surprise you wouldn't take the offer," he said.

Closing her eyes as she felt a wave of sleepiness Minako sighed, "It took a lot of time and a lot of head doctors but I have come to accept my body for what it is. I will always complain about it and wish for it to be different but that's just human nature. Complain about what you have till you lose it, I decided to just keep what I have. Take my hair. My blonde hair gives me a lot of issues in Japan, but there are good things about it as well. I'm always a hit with children! I stand out in crowds when I need to. Oh and my hair made me able to bond with Karma-kun when I was a kid. He and I both were victims to bullies and that helped create a kindship! Well let me rephrase that, I was a victim and he was the victimizer…anyone stupid enough to comment about his hair got a bloody nose to match him," she said with a snort, a teacher always knew when Karma was picked on about his hair.

Each time he was he would give the brat, boy or girl, a bloody nose and asked them how they felt about red now that they shared it with him.

"That sounds like Karma-kun," sighed Korosensei.

"I wonder if Gakushū-kun was tease for his hair. He has blonde hair like me," she said.

"It would be interesting to know how he dealt with bullies, I highly doubt he would have been a bully like Karma-kun," said Korosensei casually.

"I know he didn't get into fights, I saw nothing like that in his file when I read it. He has no good blackmail secrets in his file! Go figure," she sighed.

Feeling a tentacle roughly rub her head she peered up and found him giving her a stern look, "Minako-chan! Blackmail is an illegal and punishable act don't get into the habit of blackmailing your enemies! You may have a majority of governments under your control, so to speak, but you still need to watch your step. Besides there are better ways to get your way than to blackmail people to get what you want," he told her sternly.

Sighing Minako frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know," she grumbled.

Going to answer her, Korosensei paused and looked at the door, "We'll discuss this later, make sure you rest well and have your brother bring you a tablet! If you have to stay here we can always have Ritsu-chan connected you to class through her!" he said before zipping off to the window. Faster than the blink of an eye Korosensei was gone.

No sooner did he leave Mori stepped into the room with a frown, "You'll be kept till your cold is over the doctor doesn't like how fast your fever is climbing. So you're in for a stay. Want me to pick you anything up from the store?" he questioned.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "Don't worry papa, Izaya-kun will bring everything we pretty much have this down to a rhythm," she said happily.

Frowning Mori nodded and sat down at her bedside, "Alright then," he said looking glum.

"Something wrong papa?" she asked him.

Crossing his arms he gazed at her, "Sometimes I feel like I failed you, those holes in your heart should have been fix after you got that surgery when you were a baby. Because of a doctors blunder you'll be plagued by this for the rest of your life. No doctor wants to do surgery because it's such a risky operation and claim that you should be alright since the holes are small enough. Every year though you get hospitalized for your heart," he grumbled.

Smiling Minako waved him off, "Papa, you didn't fail me! That's just life, it's not always great but if it was you could never appreciate it. My heart may cause me problems but it could be much worst, it only acts up when I don't deal with my stress properly and get sick. If you notice my hospital stays have lessen greatly this year alone!" she told him happily.

Frowning he nodded, "Yes, I suppose that's true," he said.

"See don't worry so much, it's mostly just me. I never handled my stress properly but that's changing now so you shouldn't worry so much. Otherwise you'll end up with my issues!" she told him amused.

Feeling his smile come back, Mori nodded, getting up he kissed Minako's forehead pausing a moment at the warmth that seared his lips. Taking a step back he gazed at his youngest daughter. She was already sinking back into her pillows with a look of exhaustion. She was flush with a fever but that wasn't what bother him, she was looking a little worse for wear if he was honest.

While she wasn't as studious with beauty regiments as Makoto, Minako still did her treatments which gave her very nice skin. Today though he could spot more blemishes than usual, there were dark bags under her eyes, and even her hair seemed to have lost luster.

Frowning he paused in his retreat and watched her carefully, "Minako, have you had trouble sleeping?" he asked curious.

At once the girl stiffen greatly and he frowned, sitting back down he waited for her to answer him no matter how long it took. His schedule was free for the rest of the day so he could wait all day if that's how long it took her to muster up the words. Clearing her throat, Minako sighed, "I've just been having nightmares is all…the head doctor said it's to be expected. Not only that I've been sleep walking so it's kind of a pain to keep waking up in different place when I have nightmares," she muttered to him quietly.

Feeling a swell of understanding hit him, Mori frowned, "Sorry to hear that," he muttered. Right after Usagi and Maria died he experienced that same thing. He often had awful nightmares about the two of them begging for help and him helpless to do anything about it. He had to work through it as well though, "…It eventually gets easier…I'm going to have to tell the nurses though. It's more dangerous for you to move around at night when you're hooked up to an IV," he told her.

Getting a quiet nod from Minako he kissed her forehead once more before getting ready to leave, only to stop before he did, "Oh Gakuhō told me you placed eighth in your final semester exams. You need to pick out a gift for all your hard work!" he told her amused.

Giving him a look, Minako smiled, "You know, all those psychology books say you're not supposed to award me for something I should be doing regardless," she told him.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled, "Yeah, I know but I earned this wealth so I get to choose how to spend it, besides each one of you turned out to be better than a spoiled brat who's going to live off my money. Izaya is his own man and runs his own business while Makoto is a star in the music world and if her movie does well she'll be a cinema star as well. Then you, my little heiress who is working hard and is capable of making her own money at age fourteen, well technically ten. You were ten when Makoto went off on her own," he said amused.

"How the years have passed…I'll have to get back to you about the gift. I would say flamethrower but I already know what you'll say. Just let me assure you no more islands," she said.

At once Mori blushed in embarrassment, "W-Who said anything about islands," he said.

"Papa, that's your go to big gift…I mean seriously what dad gets an island for a ten year old, then builds a realistic Japanese castle on it when she turns eleven!" she told him amused.

"It's a place to go in the summer!" he defended.

"I hate heat!" she joked.

"You still go though, don't you!" he said.

"When the mood for tropical beaches hits me sure," she told him, she didn't have the heart to tell him that rarely hit her if at all. Ren used the island more than her.

"Well there you go, beside the doctor was always telling me it was good to get you in the sun. What better place than your own tropical island…also the castle is being rebuilt. A hurricane destroyed it this summer, this time I'm having it built into that mountain…makes it harder for a hurricane to wreak it if its built into the place," he said firmly.

"Don't spend money frivolously papa!" said Minako.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing sweetheart. Besides its not frivolously spending…it's experimenting to be perfectly honest. I have my men working out new designs for house, to make them more disaster proof in exotic spaces. If we can work it out there we can apply that to regular houses," he said happily.

"I guess that's one way to test out your ideas," she mused.

Nodding Mori gave her the okay sigh, "Since you did so well on your exams I'll let you design the house, just tell me what you would like when I come back or at one of our dinners. I already know your go to colors; blue, purple, silver, and creams. You also don't mind brown, red, and golds. Plenty to work with there," he said heading out while waving her goodbye.

Watching her father leave, Minako chuckled, "He always has a plan," she muttered before pulling out her phone. Gazing down she found Ritsu already waiting for her, "Up for a game of checkers?" she asked the robot girl.

Smiling back, Ritsu nodded and zoomed back letting a checker board pop up with her on the other side, "Before we start do you mind if I tell Korosensei, Karma-kun, and Nagisa-kun about you having to stay at the hospital?" she asked making the first move.

"I don't mind, send a message to Rio and Itona-kun while you're at it. I need to stay on Itona's good side after what I pulled last week. Trust me when I say that guy's wrath is not a force to be reckoned with, when he gets angry he gets angry," she sighed.

"So he can be quite vicious huh? I guess that wasn't all the tentacles then!" said Ritsu amused.

Sitting back once Ritsu sent out her message, Minako launched into an array of games with Ritsu barely winning any of them! Checkers wasn't all that the virtual girl had though. She created programs so she could play any game they wanted with her. From Candyland to Connect Four, even games like Life and Monopoly.

During the games, Izaya came with her hospital bag and even brought her newest creation, a bigger version of her Korosensei-plushie. Only this one was huggable size. Bidding Ritsu good-bye, Minako climbed out of bed and rifled through her bag looking for a pair of pajamas. Finally settling on a black tank top with a cupcake printed on the chest with Happy Birthday in rainbow color. The matching pants were black and loose with colorful cupcakes dotting them. Changing into them quickly, Minako shoved her school uniform into a another bag

Climbing back in bed, Minako switched out her hair ribbon for a black one and kept her hair up, "You know you don't have to match when you're in the hospital. This is one of the few places you're allowed to look like crap and have no one comment on it," said Izaya tossing her dollies of both G.O.D's on the bed along with her Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy plush.

Grabbing Harley, Izaya frowned, "You should make sexy Harley Quinn," he said.

"Original or nothing, also I do have to match! Matching is everything. Besides I like to use all my ribbons!" she said happily.

Nodding he watched her cuddle up to Korosensei and sighed, "You have strange taste baby sister, seriously, I don't remember you being dropped on your head but something has to be up," he said.

Glowering at him, Minako squeezed Korosensei tight, "Shut up! Sensei is adorable with his soft squishy body and sunny yellow color. He has a never ending bright smile and he so warm when you hug and kiss him!" she said sinking into a happy trance.

Looking at her annoyed, Izaya grimaced, "Minako, that's inappropriate! You can't do that with a normal teacher let alone something that's going to destroy the world," he snapped.

"I hug Karasuma-sensei too though and he's a normal teacher," she said.

Sighing Izaya shook his head, "Your grounded," he said dully.

"No," said Minako sinking into her bed.

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Her fever spiked high in the middle of the night leaving her sweating through her clothes and soaking her bed and pillow. And with the fever came the horrible hallucinations of what she wasn't entirely sure of. In the middle of the night she could see a black shrouded figure at the foot of her bed holding her G.O.D number two plushie. Along with that she could both see and hear Haji from Blood + playing Prelude from Bach's Cello Suite no. 5 in the corner.

Then at one point Izaya who slept next to her transformed into Shu Sakimaki from Daibolik Lovers, which made little sense to her. Shu was blonde, it made more sense for her brother to turn into Renji who had dark hair like her brother. She had never been fond of the anime but she did like the manga after all there was nothing better than a hot vampire. A hot vampire who was blood thirsty, perverted, sadistic, and a touch romantic…the perfect vampire boyfriend.

Her favorite vampire boys were Shu, Renji, and Subaru from the Sakamaki household and Ruki and Yuma from the Mukami household. Of course they all had a way to go before they turned into proper vampire boyfriend material, after all they all had some crazy traits. Still they were at least exciting and closer to being the realistic vampire boyfriend…unlike a boy name Edward Cullen.

She had nothing against the vamp boy…but he was so boring compared to real vampires.

Aside from vampires being awesome though, they tended to lose their sex appeal when they morphed from your own flesh and blood.

Other than vampire hallucinations she was also bothered by a rainbow cloud of butterflies and then succumbed to tears when Izaya along with every nurse and doctor in the hospital got a twin.

She knew it was just the fever but just seeing identical twins, imaginary or not, hit her in a very sore place. Like she told Gakushū no matter how much time passed it would never change…the pain of that loss. Eventually though she slipped off to slumber town hugging Korosensei tightly. That was how Ren found her, lying on her stomach her covers pushed down to the bottom of the bed. One of her pants legs were pushed all the way up showing her leg, her shirt was also riding up on her.

Snoring quietly she drooled on her pillow her face and the rest of her body flushed red with sweat clinging to her form. Reaching over, he flinched at how hot she felt against his hand. They would probably have to bring out the ice to cool her down for long. Turning on the small fan attached to her bed he sighed, "She's really sick," he muttered grabbing her blankets.

Tossing them over her he turned to face the others. For the visit he had to enlist the help of Seo, Araki, and Koyama to help him bring his peace offering and Asano decided to tag along as well.

Putting down a bag, Seo scowled, "Why the hell did I have to come?" he grumbled annoyed.

"Because its possible I may need to hit you to get her to not be angry with me and in return I'll set you up on a date with a model," said Ren firmly.

"What exactly is your peace offering?" questioned Gakushū reaching into the bag Seo had, he ended up pulling out four fashion dolls. Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Duchess Swan, and Holly O'Hair all were apparently from a doll line called Ever After High.

Raising an eyebrow he looked over puzzled and looked back when Koyama dove into his bag pulling out four more fashion dolls, they were similar but different to the Ever After. Similar in manufacture but different in theme, "…Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Jinafire Long, and Twyla…Monster High…my sister has these dolls. Why are you getting these for Minako?" he asked.

"She likes them but she won't get them for herself, she thinks she's too old for them," he commented.

"Isn't she?" snorted Seo.

"Are you too old for anime figurines?" asked Ren with a smirk.

Blushing Seo scratched his cheek, "Touché," he uttered.

Heading over to Minako's bedside, Araki raised an eyebrow, "I would have never taken her for a drooler…she still looks cute though," he said smiling at her sleeping form.

Waving his hand calling him back over, Ren frowned, "She doesn't usually drool, she only does it when she's super congested and can't breathe through her nose also be warned. She can get a little more violent than usual when she's disoriented from her fevers so be careful and don't startle her. It's worst for her to get surprised when she's like this," he said warningly.

Looking at him surprised, Araki backed away, "Really…I didn't realize she was so bad off," he muttered wearily backing away from her.

Heading over to the bed, Gakushū picked up a large handmade stuffed animal pressed up against Minako's back. It was a strange looking yellow octopus dressed in black robes with a little hat, seeing it kind of irritated him and for some reason he could swear he seen it before. Like out of the corner of his eye…but there was no way.

"What in the world is that?" questioned Araki curious.

"She's always had strange taste," said Ren sighing.

Hearing a loud mutter all five boys gazed at Minako who seemed to be speaking to someone in her sleep, "Assassins shouldn't…be scared…," she uttered quietly a goofy smile in place. Then without another word she rolled onto her back throwing her blankets off again showing them her stomach. And in-between her legs were four little dollies of two men and two women.

Gazing at her puzzled, Gakushū peered over to Ren, "Does she always have strange dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," commented Ren.

"Wonder what she's dreaming of?" said Araki curious.

Sighing Seo rolled his eyes, "I don't care; me and Koyama are going. As for you hitting me, you can forget it! I got a girlfriend so no thank you to the model and I'm not letting myself get hit for that girl's satisfaction!" he said making his way out with Koyama.

Watching them leave, Araki smiled, "Unfortunately I have to go too Ren, I had something planned for today. Good luck with getting her forgiveness! Tell me how it goes," he said waving him goodbye.

Waving back Ren sighed and took seat next to Minako bed after fixing her shirt and blanket once more, looking over when Asano joined him he smiled, "Going to milk her for some attention for what your father did?" he questioned amused.

Shaking his head, Gakushū sighed, "It had been my original thought but right now I just want to see how she's doing is all," he said.

"G.O.D you shouldn't make that face…it's kind of cute," muttered Minako.

Gazing down at Minako, both boys looked up and into each other's eyes, "G.O.D?" they said in unison.

* * *

_Gazing at G.O.D suspiciously, Minako scowled as he set up a small laptop in front of the cage putting in who knows what into it. Seeing her distrust he smiled, "Don't be so suspicious, Minako-chan!" he said cheerfully producing a pair of handcuffs from nowhere._

"_What are you about to show me? A snuff film?" she questioned annoyed._

_Rolling his eyes G.O.D turned to her with a smile, "Must you always think the worst of me?" he asked her amused._

"_Well considering you kidnapped me and you have plans to turn me into your pupil I would say yes, yes I must think the worst of you," she said following him with her eyes. He walked around her cage and opened it up, "I'm also not liking the handcuffs," she grumbled._

_Smiling at her he reached in and snapped them over her wrist, "Well even if you aren't much of a threat you still have potential to do damage! After all you did land a hit on me," he said reaching up to pull down on the collar of his shirt to show the scratch she manage to give him in practice. "As for what we're going to watch, you like horror movies right! I figured I should give you an award for actually landing a hit on me. I told you didn't I, that I would award you when you did good!" he told her amused waiting for her to climb out._

_Still eyeing him suspiciously Minako crawled out of the cage and stood up taking a moment to stretch, then she was directed out of the room for a bathroom break. When she came back in she found two plush black floor chairs, "You're actually serious?" she asked him surprised._

_Giving a nod he pointed down to a seat before taking the other one, watching him for a moment Minako ultimately sighed and took a seat. Eyeing the screen she looked over curious, "What are we watching?" she asked him curious._

_Smiling he pulled out a case and showed her. It dark and decorated with decomposing zombie that surrounded a golden hair blonde with green eyes and a dark hair boy with brown eyes. She knew it, it was one off her favorite. Two exchange students get caught up in the zombie apocalypse, the girl was from Ireland and the boy from Japan. The movie was central Italy and before the zombie invasion the two had crushes on each other. You see that in the first twenty minutes of the film, then when the invasion begins they join forces. It was a bit of a cliché love story but it was pretty cool. The boy knew Kung-Fu along with how to swing a sword. While the girl was a sharpshooter with a pretty good control over most guns and a great shot with a bow!_

_Still she wondered if he would be okay, it was pretty gruesome_. _Some of the death scenes were a bit to realistic and Uncle Grip proved to her even assassins could be lightweights to horror. Which she supposed did make sense considering it was usually a quick kill. She doubted they got many 'torture him to death' request._

_Then again there was some really sick people out there and a majority of them had too much money, still it was her favorite movie! Watching it closely when it started Minako listen to the English dub and smiled, she watched it and every language the DVD had but she liked it with English. It was easier to hear the accents when they spoke in English and the accents just helped it!_

_Peering over out of the corner of her eye, she watched him as he watched Hannah and Satoshi's interactions. If he chose English did that mean he was from an English speaking country? She didn't really detect any kind of accent from him so that didn't work. "…Where are you from?" she questioned._

"_Netherlands, my father was from America and married my mother who was from there. She was a part of a shady company that my father worked for. My grandfather, on my mother's side liked him and forced her to marry him. Hence why he was a bastard and never showed a tender feeling toward her or me…we were just gnats buzzing through his life," he said casually._

_Gazing at him surprised, Minako turned back to the movie, "…Sorry to hear that," she muttered._

"_Nothing to be sorry about, he got what he had coming to him as far as I'm concern. That chapter of my life is done and over with and I don't care about it anymore," he said nonchalantly._

_Turning to him Minako watched him closely, "…Do you hate your mother? I mean it's a given you hate your father but what about her," she questioned._

_Peering over and taking in her curious expression, G.O.D smiled, "No I didn't hate her, but I never really got to know her. Maybe if I did I wouldn't have turn out so rotten huh?" he said jokingly before answering her unasked question, "She died when I was young, she had cancer" he told her casually, as if he were telling her a story about someone else._

_He really detached himself from his former life._

_Turning back to the movie they sat in silence and it wasn't before long that the zombie carnage began, watching the screen Minako only took small glances over here and there. In the beginning it was mostly just suspense building up. You knew it was coming but they masterfully just kept it to little scares and at once particular scene Minako snorted in amusement when G.O.D actually fell for it._

"_Assassin's shouldn't be scared! You guys are basically boogey men!" she said amused._

_Looking over, G.O.D frowned, "Say what you will but a scary movie can be scary to everyone…besides I've never been fond of people popping out of nowhere. My master use to do that because he knew I hated it…he wanted to keep me on my toes and see how I reacted to surprises," he grumbled._

_Smiling Minako patted his arm, "Well the popping up only happens a little bit when the invasion happens, mostly at first because they act stupid but once they wise up it stops and just goes to gore and blood!" she told him amused._

_Speaking of gore it wouldn't be long for Ashley's scene._

_Ashley was Hannah's friend in the movie her best friend and her death was one of the worst. Francis was a boy both Hannah and Ashley knew and he just so happened to be Hannah's stalker. Although she was unaware. He hadn't ever sent her notes or acted odd with her before everything, the most he done was just watch her from afar and scare off most of her guy friends without her knowing. He never did anything to Satoshi though because he didn't know about him, Hannah was private about her crushes and she never ran into him while with Francis._

_Watching as Ashley and Francis got separate from Satoshi and Hannah by a horde of zombies, Minako sighed and waited for the moment the dear second heroine would discover Francis was a villain. Watching Fancies toss his bag carelessly from his person once he and Ashely were safe and sound in a locked room, the doors fortified. The pictures spilled from his bag and right to Ashley's feet. Dozens of photos of Hannah in her regular day activities. Of her walking in the park, going to class, doing her laundry, out with friends, eating, sleeping, and just about everything._

_She trembled and then she looked up and all color drained from her face at the expression Francis held and he pounced. Ashley struggled and scream, but Francis was too strong and he grabbed her by her neck and pulled her toward a window and out she went._

_Right into a pile of zombies._

_Watching as Ashely was eaten, Minako peeked over and almost burst out in laughter at the squeamish expression G.O.D showed. It seemed only mama wasn't bothered by horror movies. Finally let out a laugh, Minako looked over amused, "G.O.D you shouldn't make that face…it's kind of cute!" she told him laughing._

_Looking over at her, he pointed to the screen, "How does that not bother you, its disgusting. I've killed people in less painful ways!" he exclaimed disgusted._

_Smiling Minako pointed to the screen, "So you don't torture people like that and rip them apart?" she asked._

"_Most assassin tend to avoid torture. There is a certain breed of assassin that specializes in torture and I may be capable but to believe it or not I can't stomach torture. I go for quick kills, one shot and nothing else," he said frowning. Then with a dark glare he looked over, "Also never call me cute," he said threateningly, but for once Minako didn't feel kill behind the stare._

"_You're very cute despite your unsavory personality!" she said right away._

_Watching his eyebrow twitch from irritation Minako smiled and turned back to the movie, he was no doubt going to make training hard tomorrow but it was the truth. Over all he was pretty handsome and when he played Mr. Vendor he had this almost adorable clumsy quality about him. Now, he was still physically attractive but he was annoying like Ren._

_The rest of the movie was spent in silence and when they finally reached the end with Satoshi and Hannah promising to make a safe place for humans somewhere. Francis had been dispatched of when he tried to rape Hannah to create a new human race with her. He got zombie madness that mixed with his stalker madness. Watching G.O.D hit eject she stood up and stretched, "If I have to go back into the cage can I go to the bathroom first?" she asked._

_Getting a casual wave from him, Minako frowned when he didn't follow after her. Stepping out of the room she went in the bathroom and did her business before coming out and still finding herself alone. Gazing at the door she looked down the hall and frowned, dare she try it? Hearing the door open she looked back and found G.O.D watching her waiting for her to make her move._

_No…_

_It wasn't a good idea to face him head on, her best chance of escape was when he was gone._

* * *

**She dreams of G.O.D he would be so happy to know his almost pupil thinks of him...I think. Meanwhile while she slumbers Ren is ready to beg for forgiveness from Minako! Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave me a word! **


	60. Sixty

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also to guest from Chapter 59, I just made up the movie. So if it sounds like any actual movie then its just an accident! To Palnalapax , yeah it is kind of funny! Anyway thank you guest, Palnalapax, and Clisaaaa for reviewing! Also Karma lovers, you should like this chapter! I hope I didn't make Karma too ooc.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She did something bad.

Sitting between both Ren and Gakushū, Minako tried her best to look non-conspicuous as she waited for one of them to leave or something. She woke up after her dream and what she woke up too was a curious Ren and Gakushū questioning her on G.O.D of all people. Apparently she talked in her sleep, a little tidbit she was unaware of.

If there was ever a moment for a distraction, it was now. Clearing his throat, Ren made her jump as he stood up but judging by the look on his face she would say he wasn't about to ask her about G.O.D anymore. Gazing at her a little nervous Ren reached down and grabbed something showing her dolls, the same dolls that she liked. Putting them on the bed he smiled, "…I know I said I would never see you as the enemy…I'm sorry I did," he said hopeful.

Gazing at the dolls, she sighed, "Your forgiven…and you can take them back. You don't have to bribe me this time…I'll forgive you this once since the chairman was involved. Not to mention I don't have the energy to make you cry like a baby or think of a way to make you cry like a baby. However I want to hear you tell me something right now. What did we learn?" she asked him sternly

Giving her a sheepish smile he scratched his cheek, "…When you say to be weary of someone I'll be weary of them," he muttered to himself.

"And?" questioned Minako glaring.

"And I'll never doubt you and call you crazy," he sighed.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Good boy, maybe now you won't lose to me," he said stabbing him.

Wilting Ren slumped down in his seat, "You would bring that up," he grumbled.

Chuckling at his depressed look Minako smiled, "Well that was my only goal. I knew if I got higher than you that would shatter the chairman's hold on you. You've always been smarter than me, whenever we would try to compete for Usagi's attention with our grades you always won. If I beat you that was sure to slap the brainwash from your mind…and it worked didn't it?" she asked.

Smiling he nodded, "It did…but I really am a disgrace, the prince is the one who's supposed to do the rescuing… not the princess," he said.

Snorting Minako reached over and flicked Ren on the nose, "This is the twenty first century, and the rescuing goes both ways. Besides I'm way more lethal than you, I mean seriously…can you even throw a punch?" she asked him amused. She had never seen Ren fight, he always retreated or talked his way out of a sticky situation.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," he said simply.

Chuckling at that she turned to Gakushū who sat quietly while they said their words and took notice of his bandage cheek, "What happened to you? Get into a fight with someone?" she asked curious.

Smirking at that Gakushū pointed to his bandage cheek, "This is curtsy of my father," he said.

"The chairman hit you!" she exclaimed stunned.

Shrugging he gazed at her looking unbothered by the bruise he was no doubt sporting, probably a big bruise at that seeing how strong the chairman was. Tapping it lightly he smiled, "It's alright, I'm fine. I've gotten worst from my Judo lessons, besides even though he was pissed he still held back so I'm alright, the better question is are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, nothing IV's and doctors can't fix…want me to slap him for you? I've already slapped him once today, I'm sure I can do it again," she told him firmly.

Jumping to their feet together both boys gazed at her in shock, "You slap the chairman?!" yelled Ren and Asano together.

Looking between them non-perplex she nodded, "Yeah, he did something he shouldn't have done and he knew he was wrong which was why he didn't dodge. If you want, I'll slap him for you. Or would you rather I do something else? Like make him Takoyaki but stuff one of them with wasabi rather than octopus and give him a burning surprise?" she asked him.

Looking at her shocked, Gakushū quickly began to laugh out loud. A kind of laugh neither Ren nor Minako had ever seen him give. Wiping tears from his eyes he gave her a bright smile, "I can't tell if you're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid!" he said amused.

Smiling at that, Minako grabbed her Korosensei plushie and hugged him, "My mama use to tell me bravery and stupidity are the same thing, you need both to do anything risky!" she said lightly.

"That sounds about right…by the way what is that thing? And why does it irritated the hell out of me?" he questioned nodding to her Korosensei plushie.

Looking down Minako frowned, "It irritates you?" she asked.

Nodding he scowled, "I don't know how to explain it but when I see it I feel real irritated," he said giving the soft plushie a glare.

Frowning at that Minako sunk into thought, Korosensei irritated Gakushū. It seemed he didn't know him though so…no…was Gakushū catching glimpses of Korosensei out of the corner of his eye. Maybe when they went on dates or something? Oh, that octopus was in trouble when she told Karasuma-sensei he was notice, maybe it was subliminal but he had been notice!

Giving him a nervous smile, she chuckled, "Um I don't know why it irritates you, maybe you're not a fan of octopus!" she said, hoping he would take that.

Getting a shrug from Gakushū, Minako was ready to give a sigh of relief before Ren spoke up handling her G.O.D number one and two, "Who are these guys? From some anime of yours or movie?" he questioned curious gazing at them in curiosity, "They're both handsome…as far as plushie go," he said turning them over to look at the stitching.

Nodding her head, Minako smiled, "Um yeah, they're from a movie I saw a long, long time ago when I was younger…I can't remember it but they were the main characters," she told him. Each could star in their very own horror movie so it wasn't a stretch to tell him that. Little did he know though was he just called two of the most dangerous humans, handsome.

Not to mention he was looking at the man who killed Usagi.

She kept wondering how the rest of her family was going to react to G.O.D let alone her muddled up feelings toward the jerk. Sighing she buried her face into Korosensei plush and closed her eyes, it was going to be a crazy day when she could finally confess everything openly. Izaya took it all relatively well…but he had always been able to understand her even when she didn't understand herself. Izaya always knew her and it was vice versa, after Usagi her closest bond with her sibling was him.

She never had to hold back with him.

Taking her G.O.D dolls back, Minako frowned when she found G.O.D number one's head barely hanging on by a thread. Looking over with an accusatory glare Minako scowled, "You ripped him! What the hell Ren? Do you want me to hit you?" she asked annoyed. How dare he rip her G.O.D number one doll, now she had to fix him.

Waving his hands in protest, Ren shook his head, "I didn't rip him, I swear," he said.

Catching no hint of a lie Minako frowned and wondered who did rip her doll. A nurse by accident? Before she could think further on it though she got a flash of a dark cloaked person at the foot of her bed handling her dolls. They had been completely shrouded so she was sure it had been her mind playing tricks on her making the shadows look weird. She had been running a high fever at the time so she figured it was a figure of her imagination. Maybe it had been Korosensei and he accidently ripped him, oh well, it would be easy enough to fix. Still annoying though.

Placing him on the little table she pointed over to her bag over by the window, "Get my sewing kit Ren," she told him pointing to her bag. Nodding her headed over and searched through the bag before finally finding the small bag. Setting to work, Minako sewed G.O.D number one's head back into place smiling happy at him she gave him a light peck before putting him down.

Picking up the others she began to inspect them and found they were all still okay, "When did you learn to sew?" questioned Ren curious.

Pausing, Minako looked over to him and wondered what to tell him, "Um…well, I don't really remember," she said awkwardly. It wasn't like she could really tell him she learned it while she was still kidnapped, even if he knew there was more to the story she was keeping with what she said. So as far as he knew she was mostly zonked out during her time with G.O.D who he didn't know!

Till she blabbed in her sleep…she really hoped Karasuma-sensei didn't get angry with her.

Seeing her expression, Ren nodded, "Right," he said.

* * *

She was out of the hospital at last and just in time for the ill-fated drama festival. They were still reeling from the finals and it was already time for this. She hated the drama festival, usually the boys in her class wanted her to be the star despite her protest. They wouldn't back off till she succumbed to tears in practice from stage fright, "The drama festival, huh?" questioned Minako sourly, looking down at the schedule along with their budget for their act. It seemed even if they changed things around in the school they would still get the short end of the stick.

Maybe the chairman was getting back at them for her slapping him…then for throwing a cup of water on him when he came for a visit for hitting Gakushū. Groaning, Kimura slumped over on his desk, "We just can't catch a break!" he exclaimed.

Sighing, Rinka nodded in agreement, "Man, I really wanted to work on our winter vacation assassination plans!" she complained.

Hitting the paper Okajima scowled, "And just like usual, we don't get a big enough budget. And we have to carry all our stuff down from here," he said, "And on top of that, we're the only ones who have to perform while everyone's eating. We might as well be Hors D'Oeuvres!" he complained.

"And we **still** have high school entrance exams to worry about," groaned Terasaka.

"Ugh, don't remind me about that! I'm gonna have to retest into this stupid school thanks to stupid chairman…I should have slapped him a second time," grumbled Minako.

Smiling in amusement, Karma didn't glance up from his game, "Simmer down, Cinderella," he said.

"This handicap is just ridiculous," moaned Muramatsu.

Chuckling Isogai spoke up, "You know, I actually complained about this at the student council meeting. Get a load of what Asano told me. Learning how to memorize line and stage directions in a short amount of time…is another one of Kunugigoka's educational objectives. Besides…it's you guys we're talking about. You'll think of something," he said.

A calm seemed to invade the room as everyone felt a small measure of pleasure at those words, "Not bad, Asano," commented Rio.

Laying across her desk Minako sighed, on the outside everything was still the same but on the inside it was shifting from bad to good! Still what were they going to do? The sooner they finished this business with the play the sooner they could get back to Korosensei. Minako intended to send him off with a Merry Christmas, she still didn't want him to die but they had no choice.

Getting pumped up, Yoshida grinned, "All right! Once we get going, we can get this play done in a flash!" he said happily.

Nodding Hara smiled, "Let's hurry up and decide on the roles and the script!" said Hara.

"How about a splatter fest?" asked Bitch-sensei.

Jumping out of her seat, Minako's eyes sparkled, "Oh I second that! Let's do Night of the Living Dead! I can get us a deal on blood!" she cried happily.

"No splatter fest, we are not and never will use pigs blood in our play!" cried Megu sternly.

Sinking down back into her seat, Minako grimaced, "You guys are such sticks in the mud! My idea would be killer," she snapped annoyed, always shooting down her amazing horror ideas.

"Your killer ideas put people in therapy," snorted Rio.

"Honestly a face as pretty of yours shouldn't house such a demented mind!" snapped Terasaka.

"You be surprised how many pretty faces deceive," grumbled Minako thinking of G.O.D number one.

"Yeah, but you're still the scariest hands down," scoffed Terasaka.

Looking over to complain to Karma, Minako found his game on his desk instead but no red head insight, "Nagisa! Nagisa!" he cried drawing her attention along with a couple of others, including Nagisa of course. In his hand he held a sign he had Sugaya create showing casing Nagisa, "You should be our lead!" he said happily.

"Quit making all these sketchy offers!" cried Nagisa.

Peering over to Kayano, Kanzaki smiled, "What about you, Kayano? You were quite popular with the kids at that preschool," she commented.

"Oh, I saw that! Ritsu filmed it and showed me, you did pretty well…although my favorite part was knight Karma-kun!" said Minako remembering the red head in his armor. Muramatsu sent her pictures of that as well, it was her laptop's new screensaver. Cute blushing Karma was still on her phone however…so cute!

Scoffing Terasaka stepped up and lightly hit Kayano over the head, "Yeah, like that'd work on middle school students! You're only good at making little babies get emotional! Hahahahaha!" he laughed.

Frowning, Kayano grabbed a broom and knocked the crude boy upside the head, "Maybe I'll work with the props or something. How're you going to divide up the roles?" she asked.

Jumping up Minako raised her hand above her head, "Oh, I'll take care of music and help with costumes! My sewing is growing with every day!" she announced.

"Do we really need music? We can just use stuff already out there," said Sugino.

Pointing at him Minako scowled, "Sugino! We are Class E, we have a reputation to uphold! Not to mention I need a new creative output, I need a break from pop songs and making classical music for the background of our play is exactly what will give me a break," she announced.

Nodding Isogai smiled, "All right, Minako you can help Hara with costumes and take care of our music! Our director will be Mimura…and Hazama will write the script," he said naming off roles.

"But what about the lead role?" questioned Megu.

Looking over, Korosensei pursed his lips, "I wanna play…the lead role!" he confessed.

Pausing at his declaration, everyone quickly whipped out their guns and shot off at the startled octopus, "Like hell you can, Mister international secret! Adults don't get to butt in!" the yelled.

Dodging Korosensei floundered, "But-come on! I've always wanted to be the lead role in a play! And I want to perform onstage with you guys!" he cried.

"You can be in it Korosensei! Because of your nosy butting in, Gakushū is aware of you. He totally recognized your plushie because you've been showing up in the corner of his eyes because you're such a busy body. If we let you on stage the jig will be up!" snapped Minako as he bobbed and weaved the bullets coming toward him.

"But!" he protested.

Sighing Hazama nodded, "Fine. I'll write you in. I'll make a script with you as the lead role and make sure Asano doesn't recognize you," she said brightening Korosensei's day. Then she turned to Sugino and pointed to him and then Kanzaki, "Also…Sugino, you're going to be a couple with Kanzaki," she said brightening Sugino's day even better.

Looking excited a glowing blush touched him as he turned to Kanzaki both nervous and excited, "Really? You okay with that, Kanzaki? I mean, I'm perfectly happy with it…" he babbled.

Giving him a serene smile, Kanzaki nodded, "I'm not terribly talented, but I hope that's okay…" she told him amused.

Leaning back in her seat, Hazama wrote in a notebook, "My goal is to make all my partners in crime happy. All that takes is an assassin proficient in rhetoric," she said giving them her version of pumped, falling into silence she began to write.

Sneaking over to the girl while Isogai pumped up the class, Minako whispered, "You should totally add a murder scene!" she whispered.

Smirking as a wicked twinkle enter her eye, Hazama nodded, "Just leave it to me, Cinderella. I'll make sure I sour everyone's mood!" she said amused.

"Ah, sometimes I like how in sync we can be. Now who all is going to be in it and what do they need?" Minako questioned pulling out a pad.

Giving her a list and what she wanted them to wear, Minako nodded, "Okay, I can take care of most of these by visiting Izaya. As for Kanzaki…I think I got a kimono she can use. I'll have to get one of my old ones though because of our chest difference. Plus I'm a little taller than her. All me and Hara have to make is Sugino's costume, Meahara's doggie costume, Okajima's monkey costume, and Itona's peasant costume. That's completely doable!" she said happily

She could find two suits to make Megu and Takebayashi look like lawyers. Not to mention she was sure Terasaka and Muramatsu had clothes to make look them look like delinquents and Izaya had plenty a police uniforms that were sensible for Rio and Kimura to wear. Sometimes the girls in Café Dream would cross dress as guys…it was pretty popular.

Joining her looking at the list, Hara smiled, "I guess we should start with measurements," she said looking over to said boys.

"Not to worry, I have Itona's measurements memorized!" said Minako happily.

Pausing upon hearing that, Maehara looked over at Itona who turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "How often does she dress you up?" he asked.

Shrugging Itona looked back to the blonde as she chatted with Hara on what to do for the costumes, "Enough that the memory of how it feels to be hugged by her is permanently burn into my mind…every soft inch," he said smirking.

Looking at him surprised, Maehara jumped when Okajima jumped forward, "Every soft inch you say! Who would have guessed theirs a carnivore under there! So is it as great as I imagine it? Does she smell good? How soft are those things!" he asked an excited red blush hitting him as blood threaten to spill from his nose as he imagined just soft Minako's breast were. What he would he give to know who's breast were softer, Yada-chan's or Minako-chan's!

Meanwhile, while Okajima sunk into a perverted fantasy about Minako and Yada he didn't take notice of a certain red head coming up behind him. Striking the pervert on the back of the head Karma sighed before scowling, "What have I told you about perving on her in front of me? Also she's not measuring you, the octopus is measuring you," he said annoyed.

Chuckling Maehara pointed over to Itona, "Shouldn't you be hitting him instead, Okajima was just fantasying while he's doing the actually feeling her up!" he said.

Shrugging Karma shoved his hands into his pockets, "If I hit him, I never hear the end of it. Besides he not really attracted to her and he doesn't openly grope her so he's safe…for now," he said casually.

"Right," said Maehara chuckling.

"If I grow…you're going to kick my ass aren't you?" asked Itona looking over.

Smirking Karma nodded, "Half the reason she loves you is your height. So the moment you grow tall enough you're no longer a shrimp boat like Nagisa you're getting it! Only I get to grope Minako," he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Crossing his arms, Itona smiled, "Would I be able to get off the hit list if I told you I screwed up Asano's reunion at the hospital with Minako, when she got back from the God of Death? I'm also willing to screw up, other moments, if you want me too!" he said slyly.

Pausing at that, Karma looked over and smiled, "Congratulations you're no longer on the hit list," said the red-head amused making his way over to Minako who began measuring Sugino.

Looking over to Itona, Maehara raised an eyebrow, "You block Asano?" he asked surprised.

"I don't like him, she's too good for him," said Itona heading over to Minako as well.

Nodding at that Maehara gave an awkward chuckle, "Never thought I say this…but I kind of feel sorry for Asano! Also, someone should really figure out what kind of relationship Minako and Itona have because I can't tell if it's cute…or the start of one of Minako's horror thrillers," he said confused.

"Sensei whole heartedly agrees," said Korosensei nodding at his side.

With determination set in the next the week was filled with everyone working hard. The class split up in various groupings. Group one was in charge of building light weight easily assembled props and backgrounds. Group two was in charge of costumes, fittings, and music. Group three was in charge of narration and setting the mood with their readings.

Soon the play was all they talked about. They went to class and did their work and they exercised and trained with Karasuma-sensei but the moment the bell tolled it was back to the play. And like always the day of the event seemed to zoom, just like with the athletic festival and the cultural festival. For the most part everything was done, all that was left was for Hara and Minako to put the finishing touches on the costumes.

Unfortunately the two had run into a road block. Standing outside the shop were Hara was purchasing the feathers they would finally add to Itona's costume Minako spoke with Karma on the phone, "We need to put on the final touches but we got nowhere to do it. My place is out of bounds, a bunch of Izaya's old buddies from school came for a visit and he rarely gets together with them. I would stay in my room but we have to do final fittings as well so Maehara and all them will be coming so no room. Hara's place is a no go too and the last time we tried to work at the school Korosensei wouldn't leave us alone," she sighed giving the red head the situation.

Hearing him hum from the other line she sighed, "What's worst is it'll probably take all night, Korosensei put us behind with his distractions!" she said with a scowl.

Laughing on the other line, Karma sighed, _"Come to my place. You and Hara can set up in the living room and everyone can come over for fittings. My parents were delayed for their trip back so they won't be a distraction," _he said.

Pausing at that, Minako peered in while Hara paused to look at peacock feathers, "Are you sure? I know you don't like a lot of people at your house. Plus we may stay late," she told him.

Hearing him moving around on the line, Karma answered her easily, _"It'll be fine, don't worry about it. I mean it'll just be a onetime thing not a permanent deal, besides it'll be perfect. Just tell Izaya you're staying at Rio's and Hara can tell her parents she staying with one of the girls. Then you two can stay as late as you need and finish it all," _he commented.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Okay, want me to bring anything?" she asked.

"_Bring tea, that's all I'm pretty much out. I haven't gone to the store in a while," _he told her.

"Okay!" she said hanging up.

Heading over to Hara she smiled, "Call your parents and tell them you're staying over at someone's house to finish up the costumes! Karma-kun said we can use his place to work and since we still have a lot finishing touches and fittings we'll probably be up all night," she told her happily.

Gazing at her surprised, Hara smiled, "…Really! You sure you're not using me as an excuse to spend the night with Karma-kun!" she asked teasingly.

Blushing Minako shook her head, "Don't tease! We both know Korosensei would distract us then change the costumes when we gave up. Who would have guessed one of his weaknesses would be fashion! I mean the guy dresses up more than me," she snorted in amusement.

Laughing Hara grinned, "Yeah, creative costumes aren't his thing! I'm surprised there your thing though, I mean you sew so well for a beginner!" she said amazed.

Frowning Minako started to lead the way to a café and spoke to Hara, "G.O.D introduced me to sewing pretty early in my stay with him. Since he was away a lot I've had plenty of time to practice and I've been keeping up with it since then. Don't tell anyone…but I kind of made dolls of everyone and pretended I was in class with you guys," she said cautiously.

Looking at her surprised, Hara frowned, "It must have been lonely being locked up by yourself and then only having the God for company. I can understand why you would pretend! May I someday see my doll? I love to see if you got a good likeness!" she said curious.

Giving a weak chuckle, Minako nodded, "When we go to my place to pick up the costumes I'll let you see yourself…please don't tell the others," she muttered.

Smiling at that, Hara nodded, "I won't but I doubt anyone would think it weird or creepy, it anything you would just have to keep an eye on them. No doubt Hazama would steal some of them to perform some kind of voodoo curse," she said giggling.

Feeling some relief at those words, Minako lead the girl to the café and sighed upon arrival. The Silver Meadow Café, a British Café in the middle of the city. You often found places like this in cities and she knew every British themed place due to mama. She was willing to move to Japan to be with papa but in her heart she missed her homeland.

Often she and siblings frequent places like this, mama tried to pass it off as trying to help them learn English by submerging them in such environments. Minako knew the truth though, she never mind it however because there was mostly English cafés around or English food stores. So she ate lots of good cakes and got tons of sugary candy! It really was a wonder how she didn't turn out a hundred pounds overweight…but it was why she was full figured. She couldn't help it though, she just loved second helpings of cake. The fact they hung around such places was probably another reason for why Café Dream turned out the way it did.

Gazing at the tall while building, Hara gazed down at her school uniform and frowned, they were both rather underdressed for this place. The men and women she could see in the windows were in flowery, lacy dresses and suits, "Um, what are we doing here Minako-chan?" she asked.

Smiling over to her, Minako beamed, "Karma asked me to get some tea and I remember I got a couple of boxes waiting for me here! They run a café but they also sell tea, tea sets, and coffee!" she told her leading her up the steps.

Giving a nod Hara headed inside with a curious expression once inside she couldn't help but admire the beauty of it; the marble floors, the lovely wallpaper, the peaceful music, and the glimmering environment of the entire place. She felt by just being here she would dirty up the place. "Is it really okay for us to be in here…dressed like this?" she whispered.

Looking over confused, Minako frowned and looked down not seeing the issue that they were in their school uniform. It wasn't like they were dressed like slobs, they allowed dress up and uniforms here anything aside from that was turned away. "We're fine, they allow school uniforms here as well, besides we're just here to pick up some tea!" said Minako walking over to a doorbell.

Ringing it tinkering bells filled the air and before Hara could ponder why a doorbell was in the area they were pounced upon by foreigners. Men with orange-red hair, dirty blonde, and light brunette hair pounced upon Minako with cheery smiles, "_Welcome!" _they chimed together to the blonde. Then they turned to her with bright smile and bow, "Welcome!" they said in Japanese.

Gazing at them in surprised, Hara raised an eyebrow they sounded just like Minako! They quickly crowded around Minako once more though and Hara watched this with curiosity. Minako really didn't look Japanese, something that the girl really didn't like about herself. Although, now that she was around other English people she couldn't help but see her Japanese features.

Giving a quiet chuckle, Hara let herself be ushered away with Minako to a little waiting room. It had a plush black couch and few other decorations. Listening to Minako speak to the men, she soon joined her on the couch with a sigh, "So are we here picking up some tea your father ordered? Is it alright for us to take it to Karma's?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Minako sighed, "It's not my papa's tea that gets sent to the house. This is tea sent by the royal families from England, Sweden, and Belgium," she told her rolling her eyes.

Looking at her shocked, Hara's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, "…Is that normal!" she exclaimed.

Laughing Minako smiled widely, "For my dad, yes! For me, no! I've been getting a crap load of things from various royal families, prime ministers, and members of parliament and senates from around the world! They send stuff they apparently have in surplus. Korosensei told me it's probably them trying to get on my good side because of the blackmail. None of them know my future plans, all they know is if they get on my bad side I can cripple their countries by releasing their dark secrets," she told her.

Calming down, Hara nodded understanding, "I see, I guess now that you have them under your thumb they would want to kiss up to you. I still can't believe the God of Death would give you something that valuable…he must have really liked you," she muttered looking over for Minako's reaction to her words.

Sitting quietly, the blonde frowned, "I don't know…he, certainly seemed to enjoy teasing me. He was complicated and I can't tell you for sure if he liked me. He wanted happiness and he felt he could get it by being a teacher," she told her quietly.

"By being a teacher?" questioned Hara.

Nodding Minako frowned, "I can't really go into it…" she muttered. After all Korosensei didn't want her talking about G.O.D number one till he said so, "But he just felt like he could get everything he wanted if he proved himself an accomplished teacher and he wanted me due to our history. My family became very important to him and because I became a member of E he decided I could fill the role of his student. Although sometimes I think he expected too much. He was always bringing up mama," she said clearing her throat readying herself to do her G.O.D impression.

Turning to Hara she gave her best G.O.D expression and began to mimic him, "He use to always go, 'Minako-chan, I'm so disappointed you should have escaped by now. What would your mother think!' and I would say, 'Shut up you jerk! Just because my mama was an assassin doesn't mean I inherited her skills!' then he would say, 'Say what you want, but I've given you plenty of opportunities to escape and you take none of them. Yesterday my back was turned and you had your sword why didn't you tried to stab me through the back,' ugh he could be annoying!" she yelled frustrated.

Looking at her surprised, Hara laughed, "So even he could be annoying!" she said amused.

Smiling Minako nodded, "It's hard to think of him as normal and showing normal traits, but he had his own personality and everything. He was very arrogant, he thought no matter what he was the best and would always talk down to me when I boasted about Korosensei or Karasuma-sensei. He is a perfectionist and I think a little OCD, he does training a certain way. He hates green vegetables and he's a pretty decent cook! Oh and his skills go outside of assassination. G.O.D taught me how to sew, apparently he worked as a designer's assistant once," she told her.

"Really…I guess an assassin like the God of Death would have been able to fill many different roles," she said amused.

Grinning the young blonde looked over to Hara with fire in her eyes, "…I'm the better musician though! He played something once because I asked him and he was good enough to do it professionally but I'm still undefeated!" said Minako an aura of fire enveloping her.

Chuckling at that, Hara nodded, "You really do play beautifully! I can still remember all the songs you played and they were wonderful. All your instrument choices really were perfect and you were right about pairing them with the scenery! It really brought another element to it all, I can't wait to hear the music for the play!" she said happily.

"To believe it or not, that was my first public appearance in years. I was happy I was able to keep from getting a panic attack! After mama I would chock halfway through if I didn't take something but this time I was able to do alright because I focused on all of you!" she said happily.

"I guess your slowly getting over stage fright!" said Hara.

"Yep! Korosensei has been teaching me some techniques!" she told her happily.

* * *

Knocking on Karma's door, Minako stepped back and shifted the bagged outfits in her arms. It was a difficult trip but while at her house, Hara texted Maehara, Sugino, and Okajima to come help with moving everything to Karma's since they were still in need of final fittings. Then while Minako grabbed Itona and told her Rio lie to her brother Hara gazed at her Class E dolls.

"I thought you guys only had to make four costumes!" asked Sugino shifting the two he held up.

Looking back Minako smiled as she heard the door unlocking, "We only had to make four from scratch but the others had to be taken in or taken out!" she said.

"You two really went all out!" said Maehara stunned.

Beaming Minako gave him a wink, "Like I said, we're Class E! We have a brand to uphold!" she said turning back the moment the door open and when it opened she stalled. Why because Karma-kun held in his hand a costume…no doubt for her. Feeling her eye twitch, Minako frowned, "That better be for you!" she snapped.

Hanging from a hanger was a dress with added accessories. Without the situation Minako would have found it cute and probably would have worn it but given the situation she couldn't help but feel annoyed by the red-head. On the hanger was a short sleeves dress, the top looked like white fur with a dark blue ribbon bow with little puffballs at the ends. The white stopped just under her breast and transformed into a white and light blue crisscrossing pattern. At the waist was a ban of white fur and at the edge of the skirt, that would probably stop mid-thigh, it was edged in the white fur.

For accessories she had on a pair of light blue gloves edged in the white fur with a matching set of ears and little boots shaped like rabbit feet that also matched the design. Then for the final accessory a simple dark blue choker. Feeling her eye twitch, Minako ignored the excited noises Okajima made and glared at the smiling red-head.

Smirking Karma opened the door wide, "You're welcome to use my house but I want compensation and come on! This is pretty much a given with me and you! It's our couple activity, beside don't pretend you don't like it, Mrs. Costume Fetish!" he said poking her forehead.

Blushing at his words, Minako shook her head, "It's only a couple activity if we both participated and I only enjoy dressing Itona and Nagisa up! Not that Nagisa will let me," she yelled, grumbling the last part to herself. Taking the dress bags from her Karma led them all inside wrapping an arm around Minako ushering her in, "Also why does this have to be our couple activity!" she snapped.

Grinning Karma pushed her to the hall bathroom, "First we are both participating! I get the costumes and you wear them. Second, as for why it's our activity its because you enjoy it when I call you cute," he said before shutting the door before she could protest.

Looking over when he heard something drop he found everyone else taking off their shoes while Okajima bowed dogeza-style at his feet, "Oh Kami-sama! I praise you for your Queen handling skills and promise to serve you as your disciple," he said before looking up with glimmering eyes.

Gazing at him looking disinterested, Karma smirked and shrugged, "Whatever, just remember only Kami-sama can touch Cinderella!" he said happily.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ANYONE!" yelled Minako form the other side of the door.

Meanwhile watching from the hall everyone gave a sigh, "…Poor Minako-chan, she's got it rough being Karma-kun's love interest," said Maehara.

"…She's not actually changing is she?" asked Sugino curious.

Staying where they were; Hara, Sugino and Maehara watched the door with intense expression while Itona gazed on bored. Finally hearing a click the trio almost fell over when they found Minako walking out wearing every piece of the outfit fixing her ears, "She likes it when he calls her cute," said Itona casually following after her.

'Minako-chan! You gullible idiot!" all three thought.

* * *

The scene before their eyes was just odd, so odd that they couldn't look away. The fact that Hara kept stabbing him with pins did not draw Okajima's attention. The fact that he was in hitting distances didn't sway Maehara to pull his gaze from the sight. Only Itona who play on Karma's game system was uninterested in the scene.

What might that scene be?

That would be an attention seeking Karma and an annoyed Minako. For the past hour Karma poked and prodded Minako trying to get the girls attention. She however ignored him with a mildly annoyed expression on her face as she sewed the feathers onto Itona's costume.

"Minako-chan! Don't be so cold! Minako-chan!" he complained poking her cheek.

Laying the outfit in her lap Minako turned to Karma and glared, "Stop being so annoying! Since when are you needy!" she yelled.

Leaning back on his hands Karma smiled, "Seeing you in a cute bunny costume gives me needs," he said without an ounce of embarrassment in his voice.

"Cut it out! You're being embarrassing," she snapped.

"Sing me a song," he said smirking.

"How about I slap you instead," she countered.

"If you don't hit me I get to do something naughty to you," he said amused.

"I'm going to set you on fire!" barked Minako.

"I'm okay with that, it'll only make you love me more," he said.

"You're impossible!" groaned Minako.

"You're cute when you're annoyed," he said lightly.

Sighing Maehara crawled away to the others with a grimace, "Karma is literally the best at being evil…I literally want to punch something now," he groaned. The red head was just diabolical, it was very apparent that he was doing this to both get Minako's attention and annoy them while at it. While he did it though he was having boyfriend time with Minako because they could all see the secret pleasure in her eyes at being the center of Karma's attention.

…he was evil…pure evil.

"He's even making this unenjoyable for sensei," said Korosensei appearing, looking like he ate entire tree of lemons.

Jumping they all let out cries of shock and back pedal backwards away from the octopus, "K-Korosensei!" yelled Maehara startled.

"Korosensei what are you doing here?!" cried Okajima.

Twiddling his tentacles Korosensei smiled shyly, "Sensei wanted to help everyone with the last minute touches too! But…then Karma-kun started acting gross with Minako-chan, who is soooooo loving it, that now he's feeling very uncomfortable," he said taking a stab at the blonde and red-head.

"I can make it a lot more uncomfortable if you want," said Karma smirking.

Blushing hot red, Minako glared, "I'm not loving it!" she snapped. Getting knowing looks from everyone the blonde looked away with an even darker blush and found even Itona paused his game to give her the look. Fuming Minako stood up and reached over to grabbed the back of Karma's shirt, grabbing a bag as well she walked to the door and tossed the red-head out and threw the bag into his arms. "Go make tea!" she yelled slamming the door shut.

Sighing Minako crossed her arms over her chest before jumping when applause filled the room, "Oh shut up!" she barked to the others.

"No one handles Karma-kun, like Minako-chan handles him!" said Hara laughing.

With that distraction dealt with, Minako and Hara got back to costumes. Going through dozens of cups of tea both girls put the final touches on the costumes till at last they were finished. Sitting back as she gazed at the finishes pieces Minako gave a sigh of relief before looking over to Korosensei, "Alright sensei! You can take them to school now," she said happily.

Nodding Korosensei gave the room a glance around, Minako joining him in that. Hara laid curled up on a small love seat using a throw pillow and someone had thrown a blanket over her. Maehara and Okajima laid together almost like a couple and Itona was curled up on the armchair like a cat. Then last but not lease Karma laid fast asleep on the couch, "I'm guessing you and Hara lied to your parents about staying over at a girl's house?" he questioned.

Looking over at him, Minako nodded, "Are you going to scold us?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he pulled out a camera and began to snap up photos of everyone, "Not at all! Getting together with your friends to finish a project is okay by sensei! Now if you lied to your brother and told him you were staying at Rio to do something a little spicy with Karma I would object!" he said in amusement.

Blushing Minako shook her head, "Don't be a pervert sensei, I'm far too young for that kind of play not to mention I intend for my first time to be more than some cheap encounter. A boy not only has to love me and make me love him, but he's got to make it special! I'm old fashion that way" she said with a hump.

Giving a chuckle Korosensei nodded, "Yes, Yes!" he said amused.

Watching him zip off with the costumes, Minako looked around the room before heading out to the linen closet to grab blankets. Tossing one over Okajima and Maehara she tucked the second around Itona before heading over to Karma. Watching him quietly Minako almost screamed and woke up the house when Karma reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her down on top of him. Falling flat against him Minako looked up and found sleepy golden eyes looking down, "Ready for bed Cinderella?" he questioned as if all of this was casual.

Blushing Minako pushed herself up and brushed her hair from her face, "I am, but you're insane if you think I'm sleeping up here with you!" she said embarrassed.

Snaking his arms around her Karma closed his eyes and smiled as he pulled her back down, "Oh shut up and enjoy it, besides where else are you going to sleep!" he said pulling the forgotten blanket over them. Frowning at his words Minako sighed and laid still.

She was laying on her stomach using Karma's chest for a pillow, shifting a little to get comfortable Minako closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep but found her nerves getting the best of her. "I drool you know," she muttered. Getting a hum for a response, she frowned, "I also snore," she said a little louder.

"So do I…now, shut up and go to sleep," he said grabbing her and rolling over putting her on her back and him on his side squeezing her like a child did their stuffed bear.

Closing her eyes Minako still found sleep deluded her, "…Are you going to send those photos you took to anyone?" she asked quietly. She wanted to know if she should expect Asano to look at her with a really expression while he showed her the pictures Karma sent him.

"Nah, this time it's all mine. If he wants to see you in a cute rabbit costume he'll have to get the guts to make you dress up," he said casually.

"You're a jerk," muttered Minako sleepily.

"And you love it," said Karma amused.

Saying nothing back Minako quickly sunk into the dream realm and for once G.O.D didn't plague her dream world. Sinking into a dream about an impossibly large room filled with musical instrument she both knew and didn't know. She was safe, comfortable, and cozy. Listening for Minako's breathing to finally level out, Karma cracked open his eyes and found her sleeping happily.

Minako had a peacefully smile on her face and he could feel her arms snaking around him tighter, gazing at the blonde he could feel a force of emotions build up inside. His heart felt ready to explode, he had trouble breathing, and his stomach was in knots. Love was a lot like indigestion.

Leaning down he touched foreheads with her and smiled, he knew what people would say about his feelings on this but he didn't care. He knew he was young but he wasn't so stupid he didn't understand his own feelings. After the zoo date fiasco he got dozens of books on the subject of relationships and he read every page.

He examined everything he had with Minako. From their elementary school years to their middle school years. He probably began liking her around their final year in elementary school, when he remember that last day there he could recall a stirring in his chest. Minako came up to him her cheeks dyed pink as she hide that silly diploma they were give behind her back. She mustered up all the courage she had and gave him a sweet smile.

She tried casual talk first but she struggled through it so he took the lead and asked her where she was going for middle school. He had actually been surprised when she told him she was going to Kunugigoka, just like him.

He never worried much about making friends, but he did feel a sliver of relief that he would have a familiar face. When he said he was going and he hoped they saw each other she light up like the Christmas tree his decorated with all lights one year. Then she gave him a bright smile and it was a like an arrow had been shot through his heart, he never realized how pretty she had gotten. He often heard his friends whisper about her but he never gave it much thought till that moment.

After that though the feelings nestled back down in his chest and they stayed there only simmering once in a while. When he discovered she would follow him on occasion, he didn't really get creeped out by it. He thought she was a weirdo, but only because she actually liked him. He started to curb his thug seeking when he knew she was stalking.

Then when he heard about the rumors being spread about her he cut off much of Kaho's hair, she had been the main one spreading the rumors. It got him a week of suspension but he got back at the loud mouth who drove Minako into the friendless corner. It went on like that for years, he didn't give much thought on why it made him mad when people bad mouthed her.

The blonde brit never really stayed in his mind much till that fateful day she appeared in Class E, then from there it was history.

In hindsight they didn't have much history and he knew it looked as if he was jumping the gun but he didn't think of it like that. He simply knew what he wanted and the blonde girl sleeping with him just so happened to have many of the traits he would like in a partner. Squeezing her tighter, he sighed even though he knew his feelings she still wasn't ready.

She spent so many years pining after him that now she had to reevaluate her feelings for him, then while she did that Asano showed up and threw a wrench into the equation.

…if only he came to realize his feelings earlier…he wonder what would have happened then.

* * *

Standing in front of the couch, Itona sipped on a cup of coffee as he gaze at the sleeping couple that snoozed away without a care for the world. Minako clung to Karma with a goofy smile in place her hair blanketing both of them, but she slept away without a care in the world. Her cheek was pressed flat against Karma's chest and the legs he liked so much were tangled up in Karma's.

Karma didn't look goofy like Minako but he certainly seemed relax with a single arm wrapped around Minako while his other arms dangled off the couch. Sighing, he shook his head and kicked the couch jarring Karma awake. Usually he would let the ducks fall in line but as a curtsy of Minako he would save her from teasing from the others who were still zonked out.

Luckily for everyone he had to use the restroom and gave the clock a glance and found it was the usual time Minako got up. She didn't get up though because she was firmly lost in slumber land, "As much as you're enjoying this…it's time to get up," said Itona casually.

Sighing Karma rolled over and rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he grumbled clutching Minako tighter.

Rolling his eyes as well, Itona scowled, "Wake up, she's not going to want to be caught sleeping with you…its going to embarrass her," he said firmly.

"Your so protective, Little Itona," said Karma amused.

"Well she welcomed me in her home, feeds me and spoils me. What else can I be but protective? Now get up or I'll toss the coffee on you," he said walking off.

Sighing Karma released Minako and sat up, standing up he frowned and looked back wondering how to wake Minako up. Feeling a wicked smirk take place he reached the coffee table and grabbed his dark blue marker, the moment he popped the top though Minako shot up like a rocket and looked around with blurry eyes, "No drawing!" she said glaring at him once her eyes focused.

Laughing Karma recapped the marker, "Ah, Cinderella you're no fun!" he said amused.

Yawning Minako stretched and glared, "I rather not have to deal with a full facial scrub this early in the morning thank you very much! What time is it anyway," she said annoyed. Giving her the time, the blonde almost knocked him over when she jumped up, "Oh no, I need to start breakfast…or no, wait this is your house," she said turning to him.

Looking around the room he frowned, "Well just buy breakfast," he said getting up.

With that the two of them parted, Minako headed for the bathroom to change back into her school uniform and he went upstairs to change into his own. Heading down the stairs he found Minako putting on her shoes her back turned to him and her hair still undone.

Walking over he grabbed the brush from her hand and began to fix her hair for her. Brushing the long silky locks of golden blonde he raised an eyebrow at the length, it was getting really long. It was pretty much making its way past her knees now, "Are you actually related to Rapunzel? Your hair grow pretty fast, also are you ever going to get a haircut? Don't get me wrong, I like long hair on a girl but soon you're going to look like a real life Rapunzel!" he said taking the ribbon from her to fix her hair at last.

Smiling at him Minako grabbed his hand and waited for him to put on his shoes before heading out with him, "I want to let it grow to my ankles just once…me and Usagi always talked about letting our hair get like the Silver Millennium Venus and Serenity. Also you know my hair does grow fairly fast, it runs in the family!" she told him.

"Well the benefit of that is you don't have to worry as much about bad haircuts!" he said amused.

"That's true!" said Minako happily.

* * *

It was time to shine!

Sitting off to the side Minako had her laptop in her lap and was ready to press play the moment the curtains pulled. For this play she went for instruments with deep sounds that you often hear in the suspense scenes in horror movies. It had been fun creating the dark music for this play, whenever she was allowed to write for whoever she wanted she was finding a dark singer. She had tons of ideas for depressing songs!

Hearing the curtains pull, Minako hit play and set down her lap top to watch from the sidelines as the depressing play began to unfold. Hazama really did put an interesting twist on 'The Tale of Momotaro' it would be awesome! Waiting with baited breath the spotlight switched on and showed everyone Korosensei who had morphed his head in the shape of a peach and even changed his pigment. The red of his body had been crammed under a trick table.

Then two more spot lights appeared and it showed Sugino and Kanzaki, in the end Hara decided Kanzaki should wear a grey wig. Holding up her mic Fuwa began to speak for Kanzaki, the two in question would never say a word just act out the play, "According to the ultrasound…inside this peach…there is a fetus growing," utter Fuwa, as Korosensei made an outline of an infant.

Then the fun began. Watching as Sugino got a crazed look on his face Minako smiled happily when Ritsu spoke up, she was doing over all narration! _"And then the man's eyes changed color, for in that instant, he had seen the peach's value,"_ she uttered.

Sighing, Yoshida pulled his mic close and began to read his lines while Sugino started to huff and puff with drool dribbled from his mouth. The crazed expression intensifying. As he reached out for Korosensei-peach Yoshida spoke, "Amazing! What a magnificent artifact," he said, all the while grimacing as he tried to convey the correct emotion. "The media could have a field day with this! I could be filthy rich for my whole life, just by showing it off!" he exclaimed.

Before Sugino and Yoshida could go on though, Kanzaki pulled out a slip of paper her had hidden under her knees and pushed it toward Sugino. _"She wants a divorce,"_ explained Ritsu.

Peeking out at the crowd Minako almost laughed out loud at the expression everyone gave, feeling a hand on her head she found Terasaka glaring at her, "Keep it together, Minako…you freaking weirdo," he uttered annoyed.

_"The old woman had long debated whether to separate from him or not. However, the old man's cruel statement ignoring the baby's human rights, as well as his concern for 'me' instead of 'us', gave the old woman a firm resolution,"_ narrated Ritsu.

Up above Kayano pulled the large hose over the set and out pour beads in blue and green, "The rift that had grown between them in their thirty years of marriage…had become like the river in which they washed their clothes," narrated Ritsu as the beads formed a make-believe river. Then Yada started up the fog machine and Minako couldn't help but noticed all the depressed look everyone held, "Jeez why are you all so depressed! This is a great play!" she said rolling her eyes.

Hearing doggie growled, Minako yelped in pain when he smacked her upside the head, "We aren't succubus's who feed of misery and despair!" snapped Terasaka.

Rubbing her head with a glare Minako turned away from the larger boy, "Teh, you just don't know good literature!" she humphed.

_"And the suffocating atmosphere between them…had become like the carbon dioxide emitted from their burning firewood,"_ said Ritsu once the stage became nice and smoky.

"…This peach…belongs to me. It's the low of community property. And as the head of the house, I get to decide how we split it," said Yoshida in the mic.

Then the doors opened on the set and out came Takebayashi and Megu dressed in suits, Minako wished Megu would have settled for the skirt suit she got. She found a super cute one that would have shown off Megu's figure and make her look girlish but she was too embarrassed to wear it. So she settled for the charcoal pants suit.

_"Here is a lawyer,"_ said Ritsu.

Pushing up his glass, Takebayashi stepped forward with a dark smile and sat next to Kanzaki, "We are your wife's representatives. We shall handle things from here on out," he said in a loud clear voice.

Nodding Megu looked down at the frighten Sugino and gave him her own small evil smile, "About this peach…long ago, your marriage declared bankruptcy, so the date to declare allocation of property had long since passed. Just one peach won't be enough to compensate for your emotional abuse of your wife," she said all while Takebayashi tossed various things over to Sugino.

_"He had committee many acts of physical and emotional violence against her, and it had been quite a while since he had paid their living expense. Worst of all, the proof had all been assembled,"_ narrated Ritsu while Kanzaki gazed on sadly and Sugino gripped his hair in frustration as he bared his teeth.

Then he stood up and waved his hands for Mimura and Terasaka, "Good luck doggie!" said Minako patting his back as he grabbed his baseball bat on his way out.

"Shut up," he snapped.

_"The old man had no supporters in court. He hired some village thugs as intimidation…but they were quickly arrested,"_ she said while Rio and Kimura quickly came to capture them _"And so, the old woman…"_ said Ritsu as Kanzaki stepped on the beaded river, _"Took the peach to a new home. Her life was like the sun that dried her laundry. The old woman's life was now beginning anew alongside the peach,"_ narrated Ritsu while Kanzaki dipped her hands in the beads letting them fall.

Then the spot light on her and Korosensei cut out leaving the stage in darkness but seconds later a new spot light came on showing Maehara, Okajima, and Itona eating bread that Sugino had tossed down,_ "Here are dogs, monkeys, and pheasants. He seems to be teaching them to attack humans. Therefore, animals receive food in innocence. But true evil rest in the old man's desperate greed. It may be…that onigashima exists within the hearts of all mankind. Could a demon one day take up residence… in this yet unborn peach boy?"_ question Ritsu as once more the spot light turned to Korosensei as everyone else walked off stage.

Sighing as the spot light went off Minako grinned, "I still think we should have had Sugino die at the end," she said turning to Hazama who was joyfully waiting for the main schools reactions.

"I know, but we were outvoted unfortunately," she said as Nagisa put the 'The End' sigh out for everyone to see.

It was out only a second before the auditorium was filled with protest, "THAT WAS DARK!" yelled someone out loud.

"NOW WE'VE LOST OUR APPETITE!" yelled another.

There was booing and yelled as they tossed their lunches at the stage, "Heh, heh, heh…words…are quite excellent at leaving scars," she said much to everyone's disbelief.

Nodding Minako beamed at Hazama, "You're truly a master of dispair Hazama-sama!" she said with worship in her eyes.

"…Minako-chan," sighed Nagisa.

Sighing Isogai smiled and waved for everyone to follow him, "They're booing up like crazy! Quick, let's go grab, Korosensei!" he said waving for them to follow after.

Smiling Minako headed out with him and everyone else helping Kanzaki push Korosensei out of the line of fire, not that he seemed to notice. His wide smile never dulled once and he seemed lost in the happiness of being in the lead role. Smiling Minako reached over and rubbed his head, "Good job sensei! You played you role perfectly!" she told him.

"Lead role!" he uttered in pure ecstasy.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. I also hope I didn't make Karma too ooc and I hope I did okay with the play. Up next...Kayano and Korosensei's Past! That's going to be difficult if I just do the flash back I'm retelling what we all know but it seems a waste to skip over it all. If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear it and as always please tell me your thoughts!**


	61. Sixty-One

**Hello one and all! I have a new chapter that I hope you like and to be honest I'm a little nervous about it. I've always wanted to give Minako someone who she would rub elbows with and at first I was thinking it would be Terasaka but instead I made it where they had a rocky start. Instead I've settled on Kayano, they could have bonded over their respective sister losses, but I decided they shall have tension! I ended up settling on her because I always thought it was a bitch move on Kayano's part, she basically betrayed everyone but Class E, being Class E just gave her a pass because they're so forgiving. I think she should have at least apologized. She got back in the good with me when she tried to help Korosensei in the end though. For now however! TENSION! And I hope you like it and don't think little of Minako.**

**A special thanks to Clisaaaa and RavenMichaelis! Thank you for your reviews!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

With the play over with they were all relaxing and joking around the whole ordeal but the center of the jokes was definitely Sugino. Snickering Muramatsu grinned down at Sugino with a teasing look in his eyes, "Y'know Sugino was really getting into it," he said amused.

Nodding in agreement, Minako beamed, "Yeah, that evil face he made sent chills down my spine!" she said happily.

Sighing Sugino laid his head on his desk with a whine, "I put all that effort in 'cause I was so excited to perform next to Kanzaki. I bet she hates me for being so evil," he moaned.

Walking up with her pretty smile, Kanzaki spoke up and quelled his worries, "Oh, of course not, Sugino! I thought it was really cool that you were able to act so well!" she said amused.

Popping up like a Jack-in-a-box, Sugino grinned as his eyes practically popped from his skull, "R…Really?" he asked excitedly, "Maybe I oughta give up baseball and look for a career in theater!" he exclaimed happily looking as if he could fly to the moon and back.

"Talk about fickle…" grumbled Terasaka.

Jamming her elbow into Terasaka, Minako jumped toward Sugino with a wide grin, "I can totally hook you up with some directors!" she said happily. She knew quite a few directors from her times at those art shows Makoto took her too when Gino invited her. She mostly chatted with the ones from horror films but she knew others too.

Chuckling from the front of the class, Korosensei observed them with a smile, "Pitching also requires a considerable amount of acting…it make me so happy to discover new talents in my students," he said.

Grabbing Sugino's shoulder Minako smiled, "Still, give the acting some serious thought! I could totally see you in one of the Sorority Slashers!" she said.

"Slashers? Plural, how many are there?" Sugino asked puzzled.

"Seven," said Minako.

"Seven? So are they like those Nightmare on Elm Street movies?" asked Chiba curious.

Smiling she shook her head, "No, see the series revolves around this American Sorority called Psi Lota Tau and pretty much its filled with a bunch of rich, slutty, bitchy girls that you root to die," she said.

"Sounds like my kind of movie," snorted Hazama.

Laughing Minako nodded, "It's a pretty good series, the director has been the same for each one, and he's also the writer for the entire series! He likes horror movies like me but hated what Hollywood did with them. He decided though he wanted to do a series so he made it set on a Sorority. Each movie is on a new generation but each set of girls pisses someone off or does something bad rush week. Then they get a horrifying year were they all die!" she said happily.

"…So the villain wins?" asked Megu.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "That kind of depends on the viewer to be completely honest. Like the first one was the ghost of a girl they basically tortured through rush week. When they got her killed, they were playing a prank on her and drugged her. Then they dumped her in a field where she was raped and killed by some men. So her vengeful ghost comes back and slaughters them all, her rapist and actual physical killers included. Then in the fifth one, one of the girls dated a cute little nerd and basically used him like a tissue. Then once he was out of all his money and pretty much down in the dumps they dumped him and air out everything he shared and plaster degrading stuff online…he used science to kill the all," she said amused.

Frowning Takebayashi pushed up his glasses, "So, the villain is actually the victim and the victims are the villains. It's a more or less, reap what you sow kind of movie," he said.

Snorting Karma leaned against a desk and rolled his eyes, "I'll give it props for being original, every film has an interesting story and is original but I find it stupid that the sorority keeps coming back. After that man slaughter fest you would think the girls would learn from their alumni. Not to mention you think the place would be shut down seeing how it's a crime hotspot," he said.

"Yeah, American girls who are going to live off papa's money don't learn…seriously," said Minako shaking her head remembering some of the girls she met.

"You got that for sure," snorted Rio.

"And I think in number eight they're going explain why the sorority is always kept open. My theory is the police are keeping the sorority open in order to keep the killings going because if you notice they never catch the killers. Each time at the end the police chief lets the killer go because of lack of evidence but he knows. Then for the ghost and stuff, well you can't exactly handcuff a ghost. I think he's decided to get rid of the people who no doubt will become their future that have no business being the future," she told Karma amused

"I seriously think your brother should monitor what you watch," said Hinata shaking her head.

"Yeah…my family's idea of what's in appropriate is vastly different from normal people. I mean, I remember my mama teaching me the best way to kill someone. We were watching a horror movie and she kept telling me the correct way the killer should have killed the oversexed teens! You know, now when I looked back at my memories of her I wonder how I never knew," said Minako casually.

Shrugging Terasaka frowned, "Well, when you look at things up close you don't always get the full picture," he said.

Laughing Karma clapped his hands, "Wow, how very insightful doggie! So you can have moments of intelligence!" said the red-head sarcastically. Fuming Terasaka lunged for Karma only to have him dance right out of his reach setting off the chase at once.

Watching them fight, Fuwa peered over to Minako, "Have you ever wonder how different things would have been if it had been you targeted by G.O.D," she asked. She was the only one to ever use Minako's version of his name, "I can't see us having your twin rather than you," she said.

Thinking that over Minako smiled, "She would have never came here. Usagi would have chosen a different school. She would have never passed the entrance exam, I love her but she was like Makoto no for academics," she said, "As for what it would have been like…who knows," muttered Minako.

She was pretty sure she wouldn't have died. She was pretty intuitive as a kid, much more than now, for some reason or another her radar dulled with the passing years. That or it was just a coincidence that all the people she thought were bad guys as a kid were bad guys. It would have been a big one but in this world you never knew what to expect.

Nodding Megu cleared her throat, "Alright everyone, let get to planning!" she said looking around the room, "I want good plans because this will be our last chance to stage a major assassination," she said directing everyone to get to work. Moving around to their groups everyone became absorbed in the planning when suddenly the whole school house shook.

"What was that?" muttered Chiba.

It was just like that time when the chairman destroyed part of the schoolhouse. Getting up they all headed outside and went around the school house. Heading toward Korosensei who was standing in front of the shed Minako frowned at the sight of him. He was dirty and he was looking upward, "Korosensei! What was that…" asked Isogai.

Once they all reached him though they found exactly what that was. Slowing down when the roof came in sight Minako gazed on in shock. Up on top of the shed roof right next to a hole was Kayano with her hair down and two very familiar tentacles waving around her colored black.

"...Are we in opposite world?" Minako asked Hara afraid.

"Kayano…?" questioned Kanzaki frighten.

There was just no way sweet little Kayano was up there with tentacles! She was a shrimp boat who always played on the support team. Helpful with a massive sweet tooth and a huge dislike of big boobs, so how did she have tentacles. Where did she get them?

"Why do you…have tentacles?" asked Kanzaki.

Sighing Kayano smiled down at Korosensei and chuckled, "Aw, I gave it all I had, too. I must be getting soft if it's so easy for you to escape," she commented.

Looking at her stunned Korosensei held Kayano's gaze, "Kayano…what on earth has happened to you?" he asked.

Smiling wider, Kayano gave an unsettling chuckle, "Sorry. Kayano, Kaede isn't my real name," she told him amused. As quick as the amusement came though it evaporate and transformed into an expression Minako knew all too well, "I'm the younger sister of Yukimura, Aguri," she said coldly. Yukimura, that named sounded familiar. "Get it yet, murderer?" she asked giving Korosensei a pointed stare, feeling her stomach drop as everyone was still reeling from the name. Minako looked over to Korosensei who was looking more and more nervous.

Korosensei killed Kayano's sister?

Sighing Kayano reached into her pocket while Nagisa came out of the shed and pulled out her phone, "Sucks that my plan failed. I'll have to make a new one," she said before reaching up and pulling at her tie loosening it up, "I'll come kill you tomorrow, Korosensei. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you when and where. Now, that we've grappled one-on-one, I feel more confident," she said casually.

"As I am now, I can kill you easily," she said.

"Kayano you can't be serious! Thi-," started Minako only to get cut off.

Looking down with a disgusted glare, Kayano frowned, "I don't want to hear anything from someone who allowed herself to be brainwashed by her sister's killer. If you really loved Usagi like you lead people to believe you do, you would understand exactly why I'm doing this. The fact you're standing there about to tell me let me guess, revenge won't make me happy, well save your breath Minako-chan…because I **love** my sister," she said before taking off.

Using her tentacles she quickly jetted off using them to pull herself through the air tree to tree before she was completely out of sight leaving her classmates in a confusion. Watching her leave, Minako felt as if she had been shot through the heart. She felt cold and her eyes burned hot as tears threaten to spill, she was blinking so much to keep them from falling. Is that what it really looked like? Is that what everyone thought? That she had been brainwashed because her love for Usagi wasn't strong? Feeling her legs shake, Minako chest tighten and a chocking sensation formed in her throat. Then she felt a warm hand on her head and turned to see Karma gazing down at her, "No one thinks that," he said quietly.

Looking into his golden eyes, Minako felt herself calm down but the impact of the words Kayano threw at her still stayed.

"Kayano…what the hell's going on here? How long has she had those tentacles?" questioned Okajima.

"This is unbelievable…" uttered Itona worried. Turning everyone gazed at the sweating teen, "If she's constantly been growing those tentacles without taking care of them, she should be experiencing excruciating pain. Tentacles make you feel like you have a million bugs in your brain all at once. It's practically impossible to put up with it without showing it one your face," he said informing them all what it was like when he had the tentacles.

Looking back to the direction Kayano took off in, Kimura frowned, "She's also Yukimura's sister? She use to be…Class E's teacher…" he muttered.

Getting a flash of a smiling woman who had her arms full of a box of thing, Minako frowned, now she remember her. Minako once met her while her class was out doing gym, she was on her way to the music room when she came across her. Minako had never seen her before so she knew right away what Class she taught. Yukimura, she had been a rather cute woman. Slender with long legs and a large chest, she had big eyes and short dark hair. Seeing her as her things spilled Minako couldn't leave her alone and ended up helping her, she needed to see the chairman for some reason or another.

Speaking up Mimura frowned as he looked at his phone, "You know…I kinda felt like I seen Kayano before…" he muttered.

Frowning himself Isogai nodded, "Hmm…but she doesn't really look like Miss Yukimura…" he commented while in thought.

"No, wait. Check out this picture here," Mimura said turning his phone toward everyone.

At once they were given a look of an actress, "Remember Mase Haruna? She was a prodigy who could pull off any role," he said. Minako didn't know her, she mostly stuck to her choice of movies and rarely saw anything outside of that, "It's been a while since she's acted in a movie, and she changed her hairstyle and personality, so that's why we never noticed," he said.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Minako turned to see Rio staring at her with some concern, "You alright?" she asked quietly.

Frowning Minako shrugged Rio's hand off, "Let's just figure out what we need to do," she mutter, really not feeling up to dealing with Kayano's words at the moment.

Stepping forward Megu walked up to Minako and grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eye, "Minako-chan, none of us think you didn't care about Usagi and I'm sure Kayano doesn't think that either. She's just angry. We all know you chose to forgive the God of Death and the fact that you actually don't dislike him is because that's the kind of girl you are. You're more of a lover than a fighter and we don't think that's bad," she said firmly. A couple of people nodded behind her with expressions telling her they agreed Megu's words.

Tucking his arms behind his head, Terasaka looked off to the distance, "Basically we all think you're an idiot who's far too forgiving," he said leading the way back to the class.

"I assure you…I'm not that forgiving," commented Minako angrily.

G.O.D never questioned her love for Usagi even after she told him she forgave him. Izaya never questioned her love for Usagi. Itona never questioned her love for Usagi. Her entire class minus Kayano didn't question her love for Usagi. As far as she was concerned, Kayano could go straight to hell for all she cared. With this new revelation, Kayano was the one who could understand her feelings best. So the fact she would say something like that was not only upsetting but infuriating. Kayano wanted to make her hurt.

Minako didn't need that!

As if she wasn't already confused enough about her feelings regarding her jackass kidnapper. She was having dreams about G.O.D left and right due to her chaotic feelings. It was always up and down with her dreams, when she wanted to hate him she dreamt of the semi-okay time. Then when she felt an inkling of missing him she was chased by a vengeful G.O.D, it was just so freaking confusing.

Heading inside with the rest of the class Minako took her seat and avoided the gathering around Ritsu, Mimura was having the robotic girl look up a movie Kayano was in. They wanted to double check before they named her Mase Haruna. Finally pulling up a movie scene Minako could hear the unmistakable voice of Kayano yelling at someone.

Sighing as he watched the screen, Maehara frowned, "…Yup, that's Kayano. But, man…everything about her, from her face to her personality is totally different…" he mused.

Sighing himself Sugino took a step back, "No wonder she kept us all fooled for an entire year," he commented still looking in shock.

Frowning Minako thought of Kayano and got flashes of the girl, everything was a lie. Still she could only think of good things. The time Rio and the little group found out about Asano blackmailing her, Kayano told her she supported her and Karma. She was rooting for her. Kayano played the supporting role for everyone but she never really got close to anyone. Except maybe Nagisa, peering over Minako found the pigtail teen looking as lost as they all felt.

Frowning Minako looked down and bit her lip, this was just so messed up. Hearing movement up front she gazed up and found many had moved away from Ritsu and toward Korosensei. Their octopus sensei was still in shock over the revelation that just uncurled before them. Clearing his throat, Okajima frowned and gazed down unable to look Korosensei in the eye, "Korosensei…Kayano…she called you a murderer. So tell us…what **happened **in your past?" he asked, finally putting out the question many of them wanted answered.

"It's a mistake right? A misunderstanding?" questioned Minako hopeful.

It just seemed impossible for Korosensei to be a murderer, he always took such great care of them so this was just so hard to believe. Kayano had to be mistaken. Giving no answer Korosensei gazed out with a muted expression, his smile not bright or cheery. Not liking the silence Kimura spoke up, "I feel like we have a good relationship built on trust now…so we won't blindly turn against you. But…there's just no avoiding it anymore. We need to know about your past. None of us can really feel satisfied right now until you tell us. That's what things have come to," he said summoning it up.

Watching as Korosensei's smile dimmed even more, he slumped his shoulders and gave a weak nod, "Very well," he said, "I'll tell you…everything there is to know about my past. But more importantly, Kayano is an important member of Class E. I'll talk…once everyone's assembled," he told them.

Feeling the squirming discomfort of anger, Minako stayed quiet only to jump when the unmistaken sound of Korosensei's phone sounded. Everyone seemed to hold their breath while he looked down at the screen. Looking at the small screen grimly he sighed, "Kayano-chan is wasting no time. She asked me to meet her at the grassy field in Kunugigoka Park tonight at seven. It's six now…so let us all get our coats and head over," he said, his voice caught between calm and worried.

Getting up from her seat Minako followed the crowd before grabbing her heavy winter coat. A white coat with shimmering plastic pearl looking buttons. With the inside lined in soft fake fur that edged the cuffs and the hood, leaving the hood down she grabbed her knitted white scarf and tossed it on. Feeling someone take off her scarf she turned and found Itona gazing at her sternly, "Even if your upset don't get sloppy…you of all people can't chance it," he said grabbing her collar pulling her down to his level.

Then he carefully wrapped the scarf around her before patting her head, "You're allowed to be upset but you can't be stupid. That's Terasaka's role," he said.

"What was that!" hissed Terasaka looking over with a glare.

Smiling he waved over to him, "See, it's all he has. You can't take it from him!" he said lightly.

Feeling a small smile come to her, Minako nodded, "Thank you, Itona," she said.

* * *

The trip to the field was silent. No one spoke all they did was walk, few sought out comfort from friends while others just walked in total silence. Walking next to Rio, Minako frowned as each step brought them closer and closer to Kayano. What was she thinking? Did she not get that no one individual could take out Korosensei. Itona had tentacles and he failed what made her think she would succeed where he failed.

Sighing Minako crossed her arms, desperation probably. Itona said those things drive you insane so maybe she finally went and decide to end it all. Finally get rid of the nagging thought to kill Korosensei at long last. Well no matter what that didn't excuse her for what she said. The fact of the matter was, Kayano knew Minako's feelings best. An older sister wasn't the same as a twin but it was still a sister and one you felt close to at that.

They should have been able to relate to each other, but that was greeted with a big fat no, turns out Kayano looked down on her for forgiving G.O.D. And now that she thought about it, maybe that's why she got that weird vibe from her that day when she asked Korosensei to help her blackmail the world. To each's own though she supposed, she found the strength to forgive G.O.D because she saw the boy inside the damage man, why couldn't Kayano see that.

Gazing at Korosensei's back, Minako frowned, Korosensei was an enigma. None of them knew why he was here and anytime they asked they were given a roundabout answer. He could be doing this to make up for his past. Often when a man did something horrible they tried to make up for it with a cause, but what lead him to Class E? Why was he so amazing? It was more than just him being what he was, the Chairman was the way he was because he had been obsessed with strength.

She had her theories why he was but in the end they were only theories.

Just like Korosensei.

It seem too soon and far too long when they finally arrived in the grass knoll with Kayano's back turned to them, it was freezing cold. Yet all the petite girl wore was a frilly black dress and a red wool scarf, standing still Kayano let the wind blow her hair for minutes before she turned. With a bright smile in place she spoke chilling words in a cheery tune, "You came! Now let's end this!" she said as if this was all but a game.

This just didn't feel right.

What did she hope to gain from this? Satisfaction? It wouldn't come, her first days with the God of Death she was ashamed to admit she really did try to kill him. When he gave her back her sword a fury built up inside, the fact that the source of her misery thought nothing of her. The fact he thought of her as no threat what so ever infuriated her to no end.

She attacked to kill and when she nicked him she felt nothing, there was no pleasure that someone she hated at the time felt pain. If anything, later once it was all over and she sat in her cage watching him as he casually treated his cuts, she felt guilty. Hate was so…unsettling. It was like guilt but worse, whenever she felt hate she wanted to puke.

Studying Korosensei, Kayano started forward, "I'm practically your mother, Korosensei. I named you. And Mama is here to 'punish' you," she said her stare just going creepy.

Gazing at her nervously, Korosensei reached out cautiously, "Kayano, it's far too dangerous for you to use your tentacles any more than you already have. If we don't remove them and treat you immediately, your life could be in danger," he warned her concern in his voice.

Minako really was amazed at how he didn't take these attacks personally, all he was concerned about was the fact Kayano's life was in danger. He didn't care that she wanted to kill him or that she betrayed everyone and called him a murderer. Although truth be told as of now that was still up to debate. Still Minako found it amazing he was so forgiving, she was still holding grudges against Seo, the less known member on her list Kaho, and that bastard Niito. Then for Kayano…time would tell but as of now her feelings weren't in the good ball park at all.

Giving a small chuckle, Kayano used her tentacle to stroke her cheek, "What are you talking about? I feel better than ever. Stop trying to upset me with your stupid bluffs," she said casually.

Stepping forward Nagisa gazed at the petite girl he sat next to with a cautious expression, "Kayano…" he said pensively, "We all had so much fun together. We even helped each other get past the tough times. Was that all an act?" he asked her, wanting to know if everything was a lie.

Not breaking her smile, giving no tell of a lie Kayano told them all her feelings, "Every last second. No matter what, I'm an actress. When Mister Takaoda was beating the crap out of you it was so annoying that I wanted to jump in too. When those delinquents kidnapped me…and the God of Death kicked me, I could barely keep myself from killing them…" she said cheerfully.

She wouldn't have been able to kill G.O.D unfortunately, what he wore to battle everyone was actually a modified version of Anti-sensei cloth. He never had to use it but he had it on so if Korosensei grabbed him his tentacles would have melted. Kayano's would have too and the moment it would have happen, G.O.D would have putted a bullet between Kayano's eyes. He wouldn't take any chances battling two sets of tentacles.

…because she was acting she saved her own life.

It was amazing how much a person came in contact with death and was never the wiser.

"But I put up with it and pretended to be a weak little girl. I mean, if I revealed myself before now, I wouldn't be able to get revenge for my sister," she finished calmly. Watching her Minako scowled when Kayano's eyes turned to her and the look was unreadable.

Scowling Minako bit her tongue despite the fact she wanted to say something really awful because this wasn't about her, this was about Korosensei and Kayano. Looking at Kayano nervously Fuwa frowned, "Your sister? Do you mean Miss Yukimura?" she asked carefully.

Ignoring her, Kayano pointed accusatorily toward Korosensei, "I bet you really regret killing my sister, monster. She absolutely loved teaching. She even told me a bit about the class," she remarked.

Looking down, Takebayashi spoke up, "I know what you mean. I only knew her for two week last March, but her passion really shone through," he muttered.

Seeming doubtful of Korosensei's connection to Yukimura, Sugino spoke up, "But, come one, guys. Think about it. Would Korosensei really just kill such an awesome teacher? All year long, he hasn't done anything that awful," he argued.

Nodding Hinano gazed on hopeful, "Hey…at least listen to what he has to say for himself, Kaede," said the cute blonde hopeful.

Stepping up to plate, even Karma spoke up, "Yeah. He's so special, they came crying to me while I was suspended. But still…are you really sure about this? I just don't see how this…could possibly turn out well for you," he said with composure.

Nodding Itona pointed to himself, "Right now your body should be hot but your neck should be cold. It's an abnormality in the metabolism of everyone with tentacle implants," he said making everyone notice how much she was sweating. "It's an abnormality in the metabolism of everyone with tentacle implants. Fighting in your condition is **not** a good idea. You'll lose control to the fever and the pain. Then the tentacles will suck away your life force…and you'll die…" he told her, giving her the exact fate she would experience should she go on.

Kayano's response to those words was fire…now she was even stealing a the cornerstone of Minako's very personality! Watching the blazing flames roar and dance along her tentacles, Minako didn't back away with the others when the heat stuck her. Why? Why did people keep using her beloved fire in such awful ways? Takaoda used it to destroy their fake antidote, the chairman used it to blow himself back to kingdom-come, and now Kayano was trying to use it against Korosensei.

Gazing at them infuriated she hissed through clenched teeth, "Shut up. Background characters shouldn't be meddling in the final battle," she declared. Then Kayano turned to Korosensei with a feverish look, "Any weakness or flaw can be a weapon if you polish it right. You're the one who taught me that, Korosensei. If my body gets too hot to bear…I'll just get even hotter and turn completely into tentacles," she said panting.

Sweating nervously, Korosensei seemed very alarmed by Kayano's words, "No…any more, and you'll…!" he exclaimed frighten, unsure exactly what to tell her.

Still refusing to listen to reason Kayano struck and whipped out her fire tentacles, "I'm in perfect shape," she said.

"A ring of flames!" cried Yoshida.

"She-She turned the environment to her advantage," yelled Chiba.

Nodding Kayano glanced around at her fire, "My whole body's getting sensitive…now I won't miss any opportunities for attack!" she declared.

"Stop it, Kayano! This is wrong," protested Nagisa finally losing his cool. Stepping forward he seemed ready to march through the flames, "We all studied together! If you sacrifice yourself just to kill him, there'll be nothing left of you!" he yelled trying to make her see reason.

Kayano wouldn't hear it though, she was so lost in revenge she would hear nothing other, "I'm not sacrificing anything, Nagisa. Just killing this monster. When I focus on something, I really get into it," she said leaping into battle. Then the battle began, her tentacles were a blur of fire and after-illusions making the two appear to be more. At one point she was actually able to slip them behind Korosensei and slam him into the ground.

Once she had him on the ground she quickly leaped up into the air and start the onslaught of fire tentacle attacks. "Whoa…" muttered Mimura.

"She's practically a volcano!" cried Okajima startled.

Sighing as flame and fury rained down on them, Minako stepped back from the flames and head over to the class. Reaching for her back where she kept a hidden bag under her jacket Minako undid it and toss it to the ground, "Everyone get an extinguisher. If she sets us on fire I don't want to give Korosensei anything else to worry about," she announce. Nodding many headed right over and began to fish some out and pass them out.

Frowning as she got her own, Hara frowned, "Minako why do you have so many?" she asked.

"Don't asked," she muttered.

Returning to the fight Minako passed over two extinguishers to Terasaka and Itona, only to have Itona reject her and pull out his own, "Itona, you'd know better than any of us. How's this look for her?" asked Terasaka nervously.

Looking over at the petite boy she found him watching Kayano carefully before shaking his head, "She's far stronger than even I was. In fact, out of everyone so far, she has the best chance of killing Korosensei. But…take a look at her face," he said.

Gazing at her together with doggie, Minako scowled at the expression she showed, she looked so happy despite the fact she betrayed them all and was thrashing Korosensei without just cause. Till she knew for sure, all she was doing was half-assing the cause for her sister, blinding accusing people did nothing for anyone, "Hee, hee! I cut your hand off. It's all twitchy!" she said amused igniting it on fire before tossing it aside. Then with the crazed look in her eyes growing Kayano charged again, seeming to lose her mind even more.

Watching Kayano closely Itona explained exactly what was happening to her, "In just a few dozen seconds since the battle began, the tentacle have already started to erode her mind. The burden the tentacles place on their host is frighteningly high. Since her body is extremely weak, the mental fortitude it took to endure a year of tentacles must be incredible, but that's probably only because she hasn't been using the tentacles until now," he said.

Frowning Minako looked over, "So it's safe to say she's pretty much nothing but the tentacles at this point…pretty much like you that night Shiro was an asshole and left you?" she asked.

Nodding Itona gazed toward Kayano and frowned, "My brain felt as if it was exploding and melting, to be honest, I can't remember anything after I lost. That day in-between is completely gone. I could only see glimmers but it was foggy…she's probably like that right now," he said truthfully.

Glowering Minako shook her head, "This is so stupid! Why do people always run off half-cocked when it comes to things like this? Maybe I didn't deal with my loss much better, but at least I didn't do something this stupid and dangerous. She probably had no idea what those things were but still she just plugged them in and charged in to kill Korosensei, not even trying to get the full picture," she grumbled annoyed with girl at the moment.

"Would it really matter if she found out exactly what happen?" muttered Terasaka.

"It always matters…always. Besides, Yukimura-sensei, she disappeared around the time Korosensei showed up and Kayano appeared, correct?" she questioned him.

Frowning Terasaka gave her a nod and she sighed, "She absolutely gave herself no time to mourn her sister she's not doing herself any good. She just jumped the gun to save herself the hurt," muttered Minako irritated. Izaya did the same thing. When mama and Usagi died he didn't cry once he just got angry and tried to find answers. One day though, probably after the chairman beat the sense into him, Izaya finally cried and got a little better. He was no longer the angry teen he had been, "All she's doing is making it worst for herself," announced Minako.

Before anymore could be said though Kayano's crazy laugh cut through the air, "Ahaha! What now, Korosensei?! My head doesn't hurt anymore! Pain feels so good!" she yelled complete off her rocker.

Sighing Itona shook his head, "Now that she's gone that far, there's no saving her. Whether or not she gets her revenge, she'll die just a few minute after the battle is over," he said.

"GO ON! DIE, KOROSENSEI! DIE! DIE!" Kayano screamed.

Grimacing Maehara shook his head, "…I swear she look more likely to kill **herself**…" he groaned.

"Seriously, though, is there nothing we can do…expect watch the tentacles eat away at her?" asked Megu.

Frowning Minako gazed at Kayano crazed expression, "What else can we do? She won't listen to us, she's committed to this fate and unlike with, Itona. Time isn't on our side," she said annoyed with their lack of options.

"Minako-chan is right," cried Korosensei appearing in front of them in the form of a face.

Jumping Minako gazed at his floating face in surprised, "What's with the face?" cried Sugaya.

"It's my clone!" cried Korosensei, "Kayano's onslaught isn't giving me much time to work with, so the most I can do is make an afterimage of my face!" he explained.

"...Cute," muttered Minako. She was so making a pillow of that face and yes, she realized this was not the time for those kinds of thoughts! Also she was starting to suspect she had a small crush on her beloved octopus sensei…damn she was just a glutton when it came to romance. Well it was probably just a small one and it's not like she would act on it.

"Shut up!" snapped Terasaka smacking the back of her head.

"Please, help me! We need to remove Kayano's tentacles immediately! The flames around her tentacles are only there…because she's throwing away her own life! Just one more minute, and there'll be nothing left! She'll die! However…so long as her bloodlust matches that of the tentacles…the tentacles 'roots' will stay perfectly attached to her nerve endings! Just like with Itona, we have very little time to calm her down!" he cried desperately.

"…Then what do we…?" trailed off Rinka.

Launching into an explanation right away, Korosensei wasted no time, "There's only one option: Remove them during the fight. Her-actually, the tentacles'- bloodlust needs to be satisfied. I'll let her hit my most vital spot. My heart is behind my tie. A direct hit to it would kill me," he said.

Feeling her heart jump and her stomach drop, Minako could only feel the selfish desire to yell no, she didn't want Korosensei to die just because of Kayano. She was a traitor, at least when Takebayashi and she betrayed the class they had the curtsey to apologize! As far as she was concerned this was right up there with Terasaka bullshit stunt with Shiro!

"No! I don't want you to die like this!" cried Minako glaring accusatory at Kayano.

"She won't kill me, Minako-chan. My tentacles are rooted deeply inside my heart. If I can make her think she's killed me, her tentacles'' bloodlust should momentarily weaken. In that instant, one of you will need to…make Kayano forget her own bloodlust," he told them all.

"…Make her forget her bloodlust? But, how?" asked Hazama.

"The method doesn't matter. It can be anything, as long as it makes her forget about assassination," he told them, "This is something I cannot do. If the object of her bloodlust were to do something ridiculous to her, it would only enrage her even more. Just like what Terasaka did with Itona, you need to quell her bloodlust on your own. Do this for even a moment, and the bonds between her and the tentacles will weaken. Then I will be able to remove the tentacles with as little damage as possible," he explained to them.

"And she'll be pounding on your heart the whole time? Wouldn't you just die first?" asked Kimura.

Sweating Korosensei gazed at them nervously, "Well, I do intend to avoid any direct attacks, but I'd say I have a fifty-fifty chance of survival," he said.

"Fifty-fifty? Wait a-" cried Megu.

"But I don't mind,"

"Well I do mind! What if we don't want you to die like this! Kayano chose this for herself, she had a choice in the whole matter why should you have to die for her bad decision!" yelled Minako furious.

Gazing at her with his determined gaze, Korosensei spoke in a gentle firm voice, "I'm a teacher, Minako-chan. No matter the choice I'll be there for you. If the entire class were unable to graduate unscathed…that would be far worse than death to me," he said.

Frowning Minako glared at the ground, "Why did you have to say it like that!" she snapped tearfully.

"Oof! I can't keep my clone up any longer! I need to focus on her tentacles! I'll have to act in thirty seconds! Someone, hurry and do it now!" he said.

Frowning Bitch-sensei watched the fight helplessly before peering over to Karasuma-sensei, "Hey…what now? Does he wanted them to interrupt the fight and distract Kaede, or something? Like with some kind of one-shot gag?" she questioned.

Feeling nervous, Minako watched the fight and bit her lip scared. She didn't know what to do, what could they do. Feeling two pairs of hands searching her, Minako looked on either side of her and was stunned to find Isogai and Megu, "What the hell are you two doing?" she asked her fear gone and replaced with bewilderment and a bit of irritation.

"If anyone was going to have explosives on them it would be you! Why else would you have all those freaking extinguishers!" cried Megu pulling out loads of lighters along with Isogai.

"Fireworks, explosions, anything!" cried Isogai.

Pulling away Minako snatched up her lighters, "I don't have anything like that! Karasuma-sensei, confiscated everything I have!" she barked.

Getting looks from everyone he frowned, "…They're back in my office in a locked box marked, 'Minako's Confiscated Items'," he said.

"…You have your own locked box?" asked Terasaka.

"This is no time to talk about my pyromania!" yelled Minako.

Giving a muted nod, Yoshida looked over to Mimura, "Hey, Mimura. Play the air guitar. Show her your crazy skills," he said seriously.

Gapping at him, Mimura pointed to the ground, "Seriously? Here?! That'd just make her want to kill **me**!" he yelled.

"Terasaka do something stupid!" snapped Minako.

"Why me!" he yelled.

"Because you're always doing stupid stuff!" she yelled.

Growling he threw up his hands, "I'm not a trained monkey!" he barked.

Feeling desperate Minako turned back and reached up to cover her face she couldn't watch this, hearing the tell-tale sound of the stab. Minako retracted her fingers and watched Korosensei cough up blood, digging her nails into her face she grimaced. What could they do?! "I…did it…" uttered Kayano. Before she could celebrated though Korosensei grabbed her and spun her around to face the class.

"I swore to your sister…to never let any of you go," he said some desperation in his voice. Letting out a pained cry when Kayano dug her tentacles in deeper, a lone figure stepped up.

Walking forward Nagisa stood in front of Kayano with a muted expression but determination in his eyes as he stared her down.

"Nagisa," uttered both Sugino and Karma.

Saying nothing, Nagisa struck like the snake in the grass he could be at time and the form of his attack was quite different from any other attack. Lunging forward, Nagisa grabbed Kayano and kissed her fully on the mouth. Raising any eyebrow, Minako smiled and sighed, yeah, that was assassination worthy of Class E. Strange and unconventional. Hearing cameras she looked over and found Karma and Rio no doubt filming and snapping up photos.

…poor Nagisa.

Even when he was a hero there was always room to poke fun at him. Watching him as he kissed Kayano she sighed and mental began to count in her head. After all they all learned Bitch-sensei's kissing technique one way or another. Minako personally wished she had been one of the ones to learn it another way because she seriously wasn't into women.

Watching the hate in Kayano's eyes shatter, her fevered blush turned into an embarrassed one.

Sighing Minako shook her head and smacked her forehead, "Oh Nagisa," she muttered.

Lowering Kayano to the ground gently when Kayano passed out from what was probably a mixture of shock and fatigue, Nagisa looked away, "Korosensei…does this work?" he asked.

Perking up, Korosensei nodded, "Full points, Nagisa! Now's my chance," he said. With precision and speed, Korosensei ripped out the tentacles once he moved Kayano's hair and pulled down her scarf to show her neck and point of insertion.

Running over to Korosensei and Kayano, Minako immediately by pass the girl and headed over to Korosensei pulling out yet another item on her person. "What else do you have hidden!" snapped Terasaka joining the others in using her extinguishers to kill the fire.

Sending him a glare Minako opened up the box to show Korosensei lots of homemade fudge, "Trust me you don't want to know how much I can hid on me," she announced. Since she turned into something of a weapons assassin, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, and G.O.D all taught her how to hid things on her person. Karasuma first taught her how to load up on weapons, then G.O.D showed her how to hide the multitude it all, and then Bitch-sensei showed her how to hide it even better using her body to help hide the onslaught of her weaponry. Hearing Korosensei give her a quick word of thanks he dug in, only not with as much gusto as usual however.

Shaking her head Minako watched him concerned, "Are you going to be alright," she asked.

Smiling he nodded, "While I appreciate your worry, Kayano should be our first concern," he said chewing on the fudge.

"She's not my concern till she apologizes for what she's done," snapped Minako.

Sighing Korosensei slumped but nodded never the less, Minako held grudges and he knew that after all she was still hating Seo for something he did ages ago. He only hoped Minako and Kayano could heal before a rift formed. "So…" said Okuda speaking up from her spot. She sat on the ground with Kayano resting in her lap, "Is Kayano going to be okay now?" she asked.

Nodding he huffed and puffed, "Yes, probably. Though she could certainly use some peace and quiet," he told her finishing off the last piece of fudge.

Hearing evil laughed Minako looked over and found Karma and Rio already pouncing upon poor little Nagisa, "Oh, you Prince Charming! Who knew you could stop her from moving by kissing her?" teased Rio while Karma showed off his photos.

Blushing at that Nagisa scratched his cheek, "I just figured it'd be able to dissipate her bloodlust for a, moment is all. I'll make sure to apologize once this is all over," he said.

"No you won't," said Minako.

Feeling everyone's gaze on her Minako crossed her arms and glared, "You're not apologizing till she does first! She betrayed us and then she said something awful to me. If me and Terasaka had to apologize for our betrayals then it's the same for her! You people are far to forgiving! No one's nice till she apologizes! And I want a personal apology!" barked Minako furious.

"Ah, Queen! You're so cute when you're bitter!" said Okajima amused.

Looking at her confused, Maehara frowned, "When did you betray us? Oh wait, Asano blackmailed you into Class E the first time to get our secret. I totally forgot about that," he mused.

"Is that even consider betrayal?" questioned Kimura frowning, wasn't that basically forced against her will or something.

"No its still consider betrayal, she was going to sell us out. It's like asking if a solider is forced to steal secrets from his military for another just because they have dirt on them. If he gives them up he's betraying his own country, even if she liked us it was still consider betrayal. But to be perfectly honest her betrayal lasted all but…what three days you said?" asked Megu getting a nod from Minako.

"That seems like ages ago, that was back when Terasaka hate her and kept calling her an outside…you were so mean to queen, you jerk!" said Muramatsu giving.

"Oh like you were any better! You hated her too!" snapped Terasaka.

"I never hated queen, I was in her fan club at heart! I just figured I couldn't leave you to your own devices, I mean look what happened when I did. You ran into Shiro and nearly killed us all," he said dryly making Terasaka blush in embarrassment.

"What about my moment?" questioned Takebayashi pushing up his glasses.

"That wasn't betrayal that was a quiet cry for help," said Minako.

Stepping up Bitch-sense grabbed Nagisa by the chin and brushed her thumb along his bottom lip, "Enough about the bitter brat and the lumbering oaf," she said getting two 'Hey', from Minako and Terasaka respectively, "Fifteen hits in ten seconds? You've got a lot to learn. Should've tried my indiscriminately coercive French kiss. Then you could've gone for forty hits!" she said showing the tip of her tongue teasingly.

Frowning Maehara gave Bitch-sensei a look, "Uh…even for me, twenty five is pushing it," he muttered with Okajima nodding behind him.

Tearing up Megu shook her head, "I'm so done with this classroom…I can barely do twenty," she cried.

"Me and Minako can get up to thirty five," bragged Karma.

"Shut up!" yelled Minako blushing.

Hearing violent hacking Minako and the others turned back to Korosensei who hacked up fresh blood, "Korosensei?" they all yelled.

Bending down Minako rubbed his back, "…I'm all right. My heart just needs a while to regenerate. No doubt you have plenty you want to ask me, but I'll have to ask you to wait a bit longer," he said tiredly, looking more worn out than they had even seen him.

"Korosensei…" muttered Nagisa worried.

Sighing Minako felt a jolt when eyes bore into her back. It felt as if her blood was running back and forth all at once…there was no way. Looking back to where she felt the gaze Minako found two figures one very familiar and one completely new but she had a feeling he was who she thought. The always unwelcome white-clad Shiro and a tall man in black from head to toe. His face covered by a zipped up hood and in his hands was a big ass gun.

Opening fire, the bullet zipped past her head cutting through a few strands of her hair that was blown up with the wind sailing right toward Korosensei's head. He took notice of their company too however and dodged before it hit him. Watching Korosensei, Shiro sighed, "Don't get too carried away, drawing us in by playing dead. You clearly have a long way to go before you kick the bucket," he said before peering over to Kayano, "What a useless girl. Ife she was planning to put her life on the line for her revenge…you'd think she'd wait for a better time to act," he said.

Keeping her eyes on number two, Minako scowled, "Well at least she did one thing right by not working with a scum bag like you," she grumbled.

"Shiro!" said Itona, his voice filled with mixed emotions.

Ignoring all other distractions, Shiro kept his gaze on Korosensei, "You're a frightening monster indeed. Over just one year, you've repelled innumerable dozens of assassins with ease. However…there are two remaining right here," he said reaching under his mask and pulled out a small device his voice changing the moment he did, "I am the last one. You took everything from me, and so you will receive your just deserts," he said with conviction.

At least she was right about her assumption, that time they saw him when he released Itona he sounded as if he knew Korosensei personally. He sound way to bitter to be some random joe who wanted the money for Korosensei's head.

Seeing the face behind the mask, Minako didn't really know what to say. It was a man with oval face, he had well defined cheek bones that pointed down to a flat chin. His hair was dark and wave and he had a single gold eye with something mechanical over the left. She never really know what to expect so she didn't know if she was feeling overwhelmed or underwhelmed.

Still he had a lot of nerve calling himself an assassin he never did shit. There was such a thing as being a intellectual assassin like Takebayashi and Okuda but from what she had seen he wasn't even one of those, his plans never works and he left all the labor to someone else…and now he had him.

Turning around he patted his partners shoulder and started to walk, "Time to go, number two," he said, "When March comes, let us give him the perfect death for his accursed life," he said.

Standing still the black clad figures stood on the hill looking down on Korosensei then it turned its familiar gaze on her and Minako felt panic seize at her chase. Turning away he started off and Minako stepped forward to give chase, "No wait!" she yelled only to feel tentacles grab her waist pulling her back, "No, wait! Don't go with him!" yelled Minako.

He was G.O.D, she knew it had to be him. She knew his stare, she only felt it on her for months after all! This wasn't right. He was supposed to be with Karasuma-sensei's people who were going to attempt to change him for the better. Why was he with Shiro of all people and what did that bastard do to him! Turning around G.O.D didn't look back, instead he leaped away and disappear from the sight completely and once she stopped struggling Korosensei released her.

Sinking to her knees, tears stung her eyes as she gazed at the spot, "G.O.D, no! You were supposed to heal you idiot!" she sobbed softly.

Speaking up regaining everyone's attention Mimura looked nervous, "Hm-ph, I don't care what that ugly freak really looks like. We've got bigger problems. She's waking up," he said.

Sighing Minako frowned and stood up wiped her eyes dry, returning to the situation at hand. Peering over from a distance, she wanted as Kayano opened her eyes seeming confused, "…I…" she muttered.

Giving a audible sigh of relief, Korosensei smiled more easily, "Oh Kayano! Thank goodness…" he said.

"Kayano, you okay?" asked Nagisa concerned.

Taking notice of the petite boy, she looked away embarrassed, "Yeah," she muttered.

"Kayano?" said Hinata coming closer with everyone else.

Feeling quite comfortable where she was, Minako felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her in closers as well, "Stop being so bitter!" said Karma amused.

"Never," grumbled Minako under her breath.

Sitting quietly, Kayano seemed to go over something inside her head, "At first…my bloodlust was pure," she said, starting her tale, "But…the more time I spent with Korosensei, the more I started to lose confidence in it," she muttered. Glancing at the green hair girl, Minako frowned, so she pretty much did what she did. Found the hate dissipating once she got to know the man beneath the monster, "Like, what if there's another story behind his action that I don't know about? And should I make sure I'm right before I kill him? And at that time, the bloodlust in my tentacles started to swell up. They wouldn't let me give up the assassination," she said

Looking down remorsefully, she gave a weak smile, "…I'm such an idiot. You were all having so much fun in your pursuit of the assassination, but all I wanted this entire year was revenge," she said.

All around no one had anything to say, Minako had some words but she could feel Korosensei gaze on her telling her not to say a word. Now was not the time to be angry with her…even though she wanted to yell at her so much! She was not a fan of betrayal!

Nagisa however had some words of wisdom, "Hey, Kayano. You know, when you gave me this hairdo, you helped me be less self-conscious about how long my hair is. You said this before it bears repeating: you came up with the name 'Korosensei', and we've loved it for a whole year. It doesn't matter what your goal was. What matters is…that you made everyone in our class your friend," he said warmly, making everyone smile at his words.

Well everyone save for her…but it had been established…she was bitter and she wasn't forgiving Kayano and being her friend till she said, 'I'm sorry'. Those were her terms. Minako didn't like her insecurities being played on, she had enough problems dealing with her own feelings. She didn't need someone else making her doubt herself!

Continuing his speech, Nagisa spoke some more words of wisdom, "No matter how much you had to suffer on you own, I won't let you say that all those fun times we had together…were just an act," he said determined to hold onto the memories of their friendship. Minako would give the little guy his props, he really was a good soul. Forgiving and merciful.

Saying nothing Kayano seemed to take in his words, her expression seemed doubtful, "Korosensei promised us he'd tell us everything if we all got together. Yeah, he's not exactly a saint, and he doesn't always act appropriately, but c'mon. Let's listen to him. All of us together," he said crouching down in front of her.

"He really is smooth, isn't he," Minako whispered to Karma who laughed in response.

Hearing a sob, Minako peered over and found Kayano succumb to tears, "Okay…thank you…I can finally stop acting," she said.

While she dissolved into that, Minako peered over and found Korosensei didn't look as battered anymore but he was still holding his hand over his heart. Turning himself, Isogai gazed at Korosensei expectantly, "Korosensei, Kayano sure didn't spare any effort in trying to kill you. This was an assassination that took a lot more than your run-of-mill courage and determination. So there's some connection between…this assassination, your past, Miss Yukimura, and us, too. But what?" he questioned him, "Please, tell us. No matter how bad your past is, as long as it's the truth, we can accept it," he said pleadingly.

Standing still, Korosensei sunk into thought and it seemed to take forever before he finally spoke, "If at all possible, I wanted to leave the story about my past until the very end. But now…it seems I have no choice. Your trust and the bonds that link us are just too precious to me. On that southern island, during summer vacation, Karasuma-sensei said this about Irina-sensei," started Korosensei.

"'She's as capable as any other outstanding assassin out there.' I think those words hit the mark quite nicely. Class E…is my very first teaching experience ever. But that certainly didn't affect my performance. I managed to teach you nearly every subject without a hitch. Why do you think that is?" he questioned, looking out at them as the answer seemed to fall in their lap.

It had been handing in front of them the entire time but none of them really grasped it.

"You don't mean…" questioned Takebayashi stunned.

"Yes. I was the master assassin known as the 'God of Death'. Also, one other thing…even if nobody manages to kill me I will inevitably die this coming March. In other words, the ever-changing future that rest on the assassination…is whether just one person dies, or the entire world," he told them.

This revelation was too much.

Throwing her hands up Minako waved them, "Wait back up, first your original G.O.D! Your number one, your number two's master!" cried Minako shocked. Then she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out his human doll now she supposed, "You're him!" she cried showing him the doll.

Reaching out he gently took the doll from her hand and gazed at himself, "Yes…It was quite the shock to see my first face after so many months. But an even bigger shock to learn that my former pupil showed me, to you," he said gazing at the doll casually before passing him back over.

"…And no matter what you'll die in March?" she questioned quietly.

Watching her carefully Korosensei nodded, "Yes," he said.

…so much for her plans to make him have a change of heart…

Squeezing what she now knew as Korosensei, Minako clutched him to her chest and fell quiet. Taking a deep breath Korosensei began to regal them of his tale from God of Death to Korosensei. She knew of a few details but she listened quietly as he told them all about what happened.

* * *

**Well...tell me what you think pretty please.**


	62. Sixty-Two

**Hello one and all! Thank you for reviewing last chapter. I got mixed reviews for the Kayano-Minako but I expected that but thank you for telling me your thoughts on everything; Crazy-rabbit2, Clisaaaa, Mespirt, fedwvu, Palnalapax, and Guest! Also just a word of warning I'm going to be doing a little filler, I'm going to write the Winter break rather than jump over it like the manga. So I hope you don't mind.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom. I just love and adore it.**

* * *

Listening as Korosensei regaled them with his tale, Minako sat in quiet contemplation when he finally finished his story. He told them everything from what Yukimura told him about her days and even his feelings toward her. Nothing was left out and Kayano got her answer about her sister's death, she had been wounded trying to stop Korosensei before he stepped out into the world.

Releasing a pent up breath, Korosensei watched them all, "And that's the story of my past," he told them all. Looking around he eyed them closely, "If there's anything you need clarified, or if anything seems dubious, feel free to speak up," he said.

Frowning Minako kept her mouth closed, she had questions but nothing that pertained to her doubting his words. She believed him. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Still, he was G.O.D number one that was just mind blowing. He was the one who made G.O.D number two the assassin he was today and the one who gave him his insecurities.

Still…his story just made her surer of what she told him after everything following her kidnapping the two of them were poorly equip for each other. G.O.D wanted a father figure and someone to look at him with pride in his eyes but Korosensei at that time wasn't prepared. He didn't understand his first pupil's needs like he understood their needs.

"I consider Miss Yukimura my teacher. She looked directly at those in front of her, respect people as her equal, and didn't judge people based solely on their particular weaknesses. Those…are the foundations of teaching I learned from her. To that, I added my own knowledge…and prepared to face you all," he narrated.

"I pushed my mind to its limits…because I wanted to present you all with the best possible way to grow. But I struggled over how best to accomplish that. In the end, I came to one conclusion. I would make an assassination classroom using the very life I had left," he told them

It made sense he worked best in assassinations after all, he seemed able to give them a better understanding of things through assassination. The fights between them and Class A wouldn't have been as meaningful if not for that little unique twist they put on everything. "I've said it before, but it bears repeating, the relationship that binds you to me…is the bond between an assassin and his target. If you assassins don't have a target, I could never have become your teacher. Also, if you assassins didn't have a target, you wouldn't have been so honest, so serious, in your efforts to clash with me. And therefore, this lesson…can only be completed by killing," he told them.

Staying quiet they all said nothing as Korosensei spoke, not even Karma could find something to say, "I could be killed by some other hitman. I could turn myself in and accept execution. I could commit suicide. I could explode when my time is up. But if my life were to end in any such way…our bond would be cut short before graduation. If I'm going to be killed, it can't be at the hands of anyone else. I want to be killed by **you,**" he told them.

Feeling her mind flood with the good memories of Korosensei, Minako frowned, that was his wish but she really didn't want to kill him. He was the best teacher she had. He was a mentor, a friend, and an ever present guide who could lead them through life. They had so many moments with him; he got angry with them, he celebrated with them, he listened to their problems and actually gave solutions he helped them have fun, showed them new ways to have fun, and every moment with him was fun.

…but if he was going to destroy the world against his will what else could they do.

Still it wouldn't be easy even if they knew that, he was the best teacher.

…the best.

Gazing around at all their faces Korosensei cleared his throat, "I understand your all in a shock but I need to ask you to go home. It's getting colder and you don't want to start Winter Break off with a cold," he said gently.

It was a few minutes before anyone move, peering over when Karasuma-sensei walked over to Kayano, Minako frowned when he picked her up bridal style. Watching as he gazed at her he seemed to be thinking about where to take her no doubt. After all just because Korosensei removed the tentacles and saved her from death didn't mean she was a hundred percent okay. If she had been too bad off Korosensei would have jetted her off somewhere but since he didn't it was safe to assume her life wasn't in danger. She was just going to be feeling this for a while. Just like Itona did. When he had his tentacles removed he was rather sluggish. After school he would just laid around till bed time watching T.V. because he had no energy.

He got his energy back though so Minako wasn't worried. After all this was just part of it, when you did something clearly stupid you reaped the consequence. When she foolishly went out after curfew she got kidnapped and spent a month with G.O.D for it. Now Kayano was going to feel like crap for injecting a foreign substance into her body, but she would recover.

There was no doubt in Minako's mind that Kayano would recover fully.

Still she probably needed to be in a contained environment till she recovered and she knew the perfect place for her to do that. Frowning Minako cleared her throat catching her teacher's attention, "Take her to my hospital. They don't ask a lot of questions and they'll remember you when you brought me so they won't think your some pedophile. Just give them something close to the truth…tell them she screw herself up on drugs and is coming down," she told him throwing out a possibility.

"I'll think of something but thanks, we need some place discreet," he said ready to leave.

Before he could leave though Kayano grabbed Karasuma-sensei's shoulder and struggled to sit up, "Um, Minako-chan," she said quietly.

Frowning at the girl Minako crossed her arms, "What?" she asked tersely. It might make her a bitch but she was her own person and she thought what Kayano did was a bitch move. She pretty much used them as a cover for her revenge quest. Something Minako didn't agree with, revenge brought nothing but misery. She could understand her searching for the truth about her sister but the senseless killing was something she couldn't understand and she refused too.

Kayano was going to kill Korosensei without verifying a thing that would be like her going to kill some random guy on the street just because he happened to be there on the day Usagi died. They might be after Korosensei as assassins but the fact of the matter was, they're killing him to stop the end of the world…only now they knew that was quite literal. Kayano was killing for revenge though and that was never something one should do.

There were no happy endings in stories about revenge.

Looking at her knees, Kayano slowly looked over and frowned, "…I shouldn't have said what I did to you," she muttered. Staying quiet Minako didn't say a word as Kayano looked for the right words, "There's no excuse but…I was angry, I thought Korosensei killed my sister but I got to know him and I started to like him but I didn't know how to forgive him. Then you came back and you told us you forgave the God of Death…I was jealous, you made it look so easy" she said.

Gazing at her Minako turned away, "Well it wasn't; I still struggle with my decision and dream of him almost every night because I'm still unsure of it. At least you get the happy ending of finding out Korosensei didn't kill your sister! I have to live knowing I kind of like the man who killed my sister and what's worst is I can identify with him!" she cried frustrated. Taking a deep breath, Minako calm her head and looked back. She still wanted to be angry but she got it…it still didn't change the fact that it hurt and just made her worry even more but still. Kayano lashed out and maybe Minako didn't handle it in the most graceful or proper manner.

Sighing she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest, "Also if you're going to be jealous of me why don't we stick to me having a chest and you still being as flat as the day you were born," said Minako taking her leave with that. It wasn't exactly a joke but it would end things on a lighter note, even if she didn't think any of them were ready to laugh at the moment.

Flushing red, Kayano gazed after Minako as she left her blond hair swishing behind her, "I believe that's Minako's way of saying bygones will be bygones…by the way. For your safety we recommend never getting on her bad side again because she's got more of a temper than we all thought. She was ready to hang you out to dry," said Megu shaking her head. She could understand why Minako would be angry, Kayano did make a personal dig at her. However her fury could be a little scary.

"She's the royal pain for a reason," said Terasaka quietly.

"Minako only acted like she didn't care because she knew Korosensei would save Kayano, she believes in him that much,' said Karma casually taking his leave.

"She's hot blooded but not completely heartless," said Itona heading off after Minako.

Watching them leave, Takebayashi frowned, "…It sure did seem like she was ready to say goodbye to Kayano though," he muttered. She looked more than ready to tell her goodbye to Kayano to keep Korosensei around, he understood you reap what you sow. But to say that to a dying person though, seemed a little heartless. Minako could be caring but she could also be merciless.

He supposed there was use for that however, especially when you're going to be a ruler and her kingdom just happened to be a multimillion dollar company. Still he could never do that himself, although he supposed eventually he would have to get that mentality as well. Not every patient could be saved, sometimes there was hope and other times you could only try. Then there was the times you could only give a person comfort measures till they passed away.

Waiting at the park entrance Minako didn't have to wait long before Itona joined her, giving Karma a rather miserable good-bye she and Itona left. This new revelation was just…depressing. Walking in total silence both teens became absorbed in their thoughts on Korosensei's confession. Not only that Minako was worried about G.O.D's safety and sanity.

What would happen to him paired up with Shiro of all people?

* * *

Gazing ahead at the snowy road Izaya was quiet as he absorbed the information both she and Itona just gave him. Driving slowly through the snowy woods, Izaya frowned as he went over everything they told him, "So what are you guys going to do?" he asked.

"Who knows?" said Itona.

Crossing her arms Minako scowled, she had been thinking about it for a while now, "I personally would like to check the facts…Shiro isn't exactly why I would consider a top scientist, no matter what his records say. He messes up more than anyone. I mean no offense to you Itona but he failed when he used you three times, he failed with Terasaka, and Korosensei was able to manipulate him with him none the wiser. I would like to find out what Korosensei's fate is through someone more competent, because he's a joke. He's been able to razzle dazzle people but when it comes to it, he's superficial and wants admiration rather than hard earn results," she grumbled.

Leaning against the window, Itona sighed, "Yeah, I've began to wonder if he really was all that, people gave him respect but he always failed no matter how much thought he put into his plans. He designed all those weapons he uses against Korosensei though. So he does have his uses," he told her.

"I would like to double check everything before anything else, surely Okuda would be able to make sense of any information we could find. Ritsu could find it for us too," she said.

"…No matter what I still want to kill, Korosensei," said Itona.

Frowning Minako gazed at the window, "…And I don't know what I want…I want him to live but…I don't know," she muttered.

"Does that mean you two are going to fight?" asked Izaya peering at her before looking in his review mirror to Itona.

Glancing back at Itona, Minako locked eyes with him and found his eyes had the same answer as her own, "No, just because we're friends doesn't mean we'll always agree. Besides, Korosensei created a safe environment for us to have our own ideas and opinions. We're not going to fight because we have different opinions on what we want for Korosensei," she said.

Nodding Izaya sighed, "Right, well we're almost there so you two need to act like you're not miserable okay, save that for your bedrooms," he said pulling into the private driveway.

Sighing Itona nodded and sat up in his seat reaching over to grab his dark blue parka pulling it on over his black sweater, "I'm not going to have to ski am I? Because I'll tell you now I can't ski and I'm not all that eager to earn either," he told them casually.

"Don't worry, I dislike skiing and snowboarding! When Makoto or Ren ask just glare at them, that's what I do!" said Minako amused.

Shaking his head, Izaya snorted, "You fall on your butt and face no matter how many times I teach you, you can swing a freaking sword decently but you can't stay balanced on a couple of sticks or a board. Seriously, tell me how that makes sense?" he asked.

"Who cares, skiing is stupid," snapped Minako.

"You only say that because you can't ski," said Izaya.

Hearing a snort, Minako looked back with a glare, "Don't laugh I like to see you give it a try! It's nothing but a pain in the butt and you get sun burnt! How is it a winter sport if you get sunburnt like it's a summer sport!" she cried frustrated.

Sighing as they snaked up the driveway Izaya scowled, "I would explain that too you again but I already know you're just going to do is yell 'winter sport' again," he said rolling his eyes. Smiling when they finally arrived, Izaya parked and turned to Minako, "Put on your coat," he said climbing out opening the door the moment a chilled wind blew.

Shivering Minako watched Izaya pull on his own black parka over his matching sweater, "Does anything your family own not giant?" asked Itona gazing out the car window at the winter house. Pulling on her white parka over her light blue sweater, Minako pulled her hair free and sighed, "I mean seriously, why is it so big," he asked climbing out with her.

Gazing up Minako took in the large white manor before them. It was made of some white stone that had grey swirls in it helping it differentiate from the surrounding snow. It was a two story house compete with an attic and it had a lot of large windows. The inside was just as impressive with all the rooms in various hues of blue but none the same shade of blue. Each one was between large and medium with the bottom floor having fairly high ceilings. Then under the house was a fully stock wine cellar. Looking over she smiled, "It's not that big!" she said amused.

"It's bigger than most houses in Japan…same with your old place," he told her dryly.

Smiling Minako shrugged, "Yeah, my dad has always like big things. I mean he's pretty big compared to the average height in our country so he tends to do big!" she said waving over to the house.

Nodding at that, Itona frowned as he thought that over, "He is pretty tall, just like your grandfather. Is your brother the only short guy in your family?" he asked only to fall over when a snowball nailed in the face full force.

Jumping as Itona fell back into a snow drift Minako look over and found Izaya scooping up a new snowball, "What was that short stuff, you really want to call me short when you barely reach Minako's shoulders!" he said watching Itona sit up wiping snow from his face.

Looking at Izaya coolly, Itona smirked, "Say what you will about my size but I have no problems with it, after all being almost to her shoulders means when she hugs me my face goes right for the sweet spot," he said only to get another face full of snow when Izaya let lose. Watching the two dive fully into a snow ball fight Minako rolled her eyes and opened up the car trunk.

Dodging snowballs that the two launched at each other Minako wasted no time moving their things inside, Izaya and Itona could take their things to their rooms but she took her thing up. Choosing a room on the second floor with a nice view of the field in the back Minako put up her clothes before allowing her gaze to trail over to her phone.

She didn't know why but it felt like it was forbidden to talk to Korosensei but she wanted to see him, she had so many questions for him. Plus she missed him, pulling his big plushie from her bag Minako gazed at the grinning face and sighed. This was just so unfair, he was going to die no matter what, no she couldn't think like that. She refused to believe Shiro's final word on everything, she wanted to find out the truth before anything else happened.

Putting Korosensei on her bed she nodded, also tonight once everyone was asleep she was going to call him. She wanted to see him so she would see him! She would just keep it from Itona unless he expression a desire to see Korosensei as well. No one said they had to go on radio silence and she missed the stupid always smiling beach ball headed teacher of theirs.

Nodding committing the plan to mind Minako made her way out of the room and headed back downstairs and peeked out to find Itona and Izaya had taken their battle to the trees. Sighing she shook her head, she would get them down later but for now she was making tea and hot chocolate for the duo of idiots. Putting two kettles on the stone Minako watched them and began to feel herself float away, the ghost of Christmas past were literally racing around her and through the kitchen.

It had been so long since she came here, the year before mama and Usagi died. She was seven at her last real Christmas…never realizing that she was experiencing the last one. Of course why would she, as far as she was concerned she would be together forever with Usagi. Back then life wasn't even possible without her twin…

Laying her head on her arms Minako closed her eyes and gazed at the far wall lulling into a trance she was somewhere between day dreaming and sleep when her phone sounded. Jumping she sat up and grabbed it off the black marble counter, "Hello!" she cried, her heart pounding in her chest.

"_Where you asleep?"_ questioned Karma from the other line.

Blinking in surprise, Minako frowned, "Karma-kun! Sleeping um, no…more like daydreaming. It's kind of weird being at our winter house after so many years," she told him casually.

"_So you do have a winter house…I just won a bet! How is it though? You're not about to start crying are you because if so you should know I might be smart but I can't understand sobbing talk," _he said casually as if he were telling her his French was only so-so.

Blushing Minako pouted, "Idiot, I'm not going to start crying! I'm pretty much past that. I only get tearful during certain things thank you very much!" she said. Hearing Karma laugh Minako smiled happily, "So how's your break so far?" she asked him.

Hearing him give a heavy sigh she listened to silence on the other line before finally he spoke, _"Its going as well as one could expect. I'm happy my parents are back but I keep finding myself back in that field. It's frustrating," _he commented.

"…Yeah, so what did you call for? You're not the kind to call for a chat," she said casually.

"_I got a package from you with two presents inside. First I told you not to get me any gifts, if you're going to forbid me from giving you something on your birthday then you can't get me anything. It's a two way street, Minako-chan," _he told her firmly.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "But I spent so much time picking those out…I got you a Christmas gift and a birthday gift. Come on…don't be so stingy," she protested.

"_Then let me give you something, gift giving can be one of the couple activities we participate in," _he said firmly.

"I'll agree to Christmas. But your birthday present to me can be accepting my chocolate," she grumbled.

"_Good, Itona has my gift. As for your birthday gift. I'm going to already do that, that isn't a gift. Besides I accept your chocolate every year so how will it be any different," _he asked.

Blushing Minako traced the swirls in the marble, "Because this time I get to give it to you in person, and I don't have to hide and watch to see if you'll accept it or reject it. I can actually hear you tell me if it taste good or bad," she muttered bashfully.

Hearing nothing at first Minako sputtered at Karma's next words, _"Minako you shouldn't sound so cute over the phone, you really do give me needs," _he groaned. Before she could yell at him though he continued, _"Plus it annoys me that number two is going to get to be with you and see all your cute faces when I don't get too," _he grumbled annoyed.

Smiling feeling warmth fill up her chest Minako beamed, "Karma-kun, I love it when you show your cute side!" she said happily.

"_What have I told you about calling me cute, a man doesn't want to hear a girl call him cute,"_ he said sternly.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned, "Usagi use to call Ren cute and he liked that. Not to mention Itona loves it when I call him cute! And I've told Nagisa-kun and doggie they're cute…then again Nagisa just blush and wouldn't look me in the eyes and doggie hit me after I called him cute. Oh but Yoshida and Muramatsu liked it when I called them cute. Same with Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, and Takebayashi-kun," she argued.

"_First Ren is an idiot, who will do anything to make a girl smile so he doesn't count. Itona only loves it when you call him cute because he's secretly a pervert who likes to feel you up when you hug him! As for Nagisa, Terasaka, Isogai, Maehara, and Takebayashi…stop calling other boys cute!" _he snapped irritated, honestly it was bad enough he had to deal with Asano. He didn't need her going around calling other boys cute and getting their affections! She was pretty enough in his mind to have that capability. Plenty of guys fell all over themselves when she ignored them, if she paid attention and started calling guys cute her chances of bewitching boys just went up.

In her usual oblivious tone, Minako spoke, "Itona is not a pervert! But…I'll stop calling other boys, aside from him and Nagisa, cute if I can call you cute," she said slyly.

Hearing Karma give her a sigh she grinned when it sounded like a relenting sigh, _"Never in front of anyone got it…I mean it to. If you call me cute in front of anyone I'll make you cry," _he threatened.

"Will do…now do you still accept my presents Karma-kun…if you don't I'll cry," she told him.

At that once more she heard another relenting sigh, _"You're ruining me," _he groaned.

"That means I win," said Minako happily before hearing her tea whistle, "Oh got to go, I'll video chat you later if you're up to it! How's tomorrow?" she asked. Getting a mumbled alright Minako beamed and gave him a goodbye before heading over to take the kettle off the stove. Fixing the tea she was just in time for the milk, catching it just before it boiled over. That was always the trouble with milk, but she just couldn't imagine drinking hot chocolate with anything else to be honest.

Warm milk with honey was also good!

Mama always made that for her when she got sick.

Loading up a tray with both warm milk and tea, Minako looked through the cabinets and found that they were fully stocked for the holiday. Grabbing some Christmas cookies from a tin, she placed on the three tier tray and was about pick up the tray when a voice interrupted her, "You've always been a bit of a showman haven't you," said a deep male voice.

Letting out a startled scream Minako ducked down behind the kitchen isle before peeking over the top to find no one else but Asano, Gakuhō. Blushing Minako slowly stood up before giving a weary look over his shoulder wondering if she just embarrassed herself in front of Gakushū as well, "Not to worry, dear daughter-in-law. Asano is taking his things upstairs into a room, he's trying to hide the fact that the car ride made him sick. He's never been fond of long car rides, he got that trait from his mother," he told her casually.

"Is she alright?" questioned Minako curious.

"She's visiting family in Germany, she insisted me and Gakushū come here however, something about us bonding some more," he told her walking over to pick up a cookie.

"Your awfully open right now…are you drunk?" she asked.

Smiling at that Gakuhō reached over to pat her on the head, "You are a delight," he said picking up the trey for her, "You also might want to go save Itona-kun. I believe he said something quiet perverted about you to your brother because he's trying to make him into a living snowman," he said side stepping at the right moment when Minako bolted.

Zooming past the chairman, Minako cried out, "Itona-kun!" she yelled already out of the door. About to take another cookie Gakuhō paused when Minako came back, "Itona-kun is not a pervert! Why do people keep saying that!" she yelled before once more racing off to the boys rescues. Watching her leave he sighed…she would never look past what she considered adorable would she.

Sighing he shook his head, "Gakushū will definitely be the punishing parent," he said shaking his head, he would have to teach his grandchildren not to take advantage of their mother. Aside from that however, he detected something simmering below the surface of both teens. Kayano-san no doubt revealed her true colors and forced Korosensei into a corner.

He knew who he was, after all even Class E were his students and while he did intend for them to be the sacrifice he would never willing endanger them. He allowed Korosensei to come because he got the full story and he got Korosensei to sign the no harm contract. With Takaoda, he wasn't given much detail on how the training would commence. Just that there would be much of it, he had that underlining nagging thought though so he went up and decided to watch.

What he saw left him feeling disgusted.

Fear was a good way to teach but to solely rely on it that made you a thug and he didn't employee thugs which was why that teacher from Minako's first year was fired. He was a seasoned teacher and came so highly recommended but he had a feeling he had ill feelings toward foreigners. When he first met Gakushū he saw something in his eyes, but the man kept a civil tongue.

Too bad it didn't stay, he thought he could bully Minako-chan but he wouldn't allow that.

And not just because Minako was his precious daughter-in-law, he wouldn't allow any students with foreign heritage who entered his school deal with that man.

* * *

Pulling Itona out of the snow man, Minako brought him back inside after hitting Izaya with a snowball that had a hidden rock surprise inside. Sitting Itona down, she pointed to the table while Izaya followed them inside holding a slush ball to his forehead, "Hot Chocolate or tea?" she asked the smaller boy with a bright smile.

Eyeing the chairman for a moment who was sipping at tea without a care in the world, he grabbed a mug then the milk. Smiling at that, Minako grabbed the hot chocolate power and placed it in front of Itona before looking over to her brother who glared, "Honestly, why are you such a dirty fighter!" he griped, "Girls should not be this dirty," he snapped grabbing a tea cup then the teapot and sugar.

Scowling at him Minako crossed her arms, "Don't put Itona in a snow man and I'll play fair!" she snapped. Honestly doing something so cruel to someone so cute, "I mean seriously! Why would you ever do something so mean to Itona! He's a doll!" said Minako annoyed.

"He's a little pervert, that's what he is!" griped Izaya snagging a cookie.

Rolling her eyes, Minako left the table and went to the kitchen grabbing ginger ale from the fridge she headed upstairs and searched for the room Asano had chosen. It didn't take long and she found he chose a room two doors down from hers with the chairman taking the door across from him. Knocking on the door she could hear slow footsteps moving around the room, opening up she found Asano in the middle of the room looking a little green.

The moment he saw her though he did his best to hide his car sickness, but seeing how she knew exactly what it felt like and looked like so he didn't fool her. "I brought you some ginger ale!" she told him holding out the green bottle. Watching her for a moment he quickly glared over her shoulder and was no doubt cursing the chairman, "I get seasick, there we're even!" she told him amused.

Giving a sigh he took the ginger ale and uncapped it taking a small sip, "Thank you," he muttered.

Smiling Minako headed in deeper into his room and gazed out the window, "When you're feeling a little better and Ren gets here want to join us at the amusement park!" she asked him.

"Amusement park?" he questioned.

Nodding Minako gazed back at Asano and nodded, "Yeah, there's a small one nearby, it's got some interesting rides and lots of games. We use to go every year. Me and Ren would compete to see who could get the most stuffed animals! This year I'll win for sure!" she told him happily.

Gazing at her Asano frowned as he took another sip, "What did you use to do for Christmas?" he asked curious. In Japan Christmas as just a holiday for gift exchange, family togetherness, and couple togetherness, but she was English as well as Japanese. Did her mother view it in the religious way or was it just another holiday for all of them.

Smiling Minako looked over, "Well when we were really young mama showed us how her and Auntie use to celebrate it. We would bake cookies, make gingerbread houses, decorate the tree and house, and then we would do snow activities. That usually wore her and papa out though so they would send us to the amusement park with Simon and Izaya. The days usually went like that but on Christmas Eve we would have a big dinner then everyone would open one gift. After that it was bed time, then the normal opening gifts on Christmas day with morning tea. Then once more a big dinner, mama was always zonked out after it all but she loved it! This one will probably be winged. We haven't celebrated together in years. Izaya would have Christmas with me and Ren though, but we usually just went on small trips," she told him casually.

"So your mother didn't practice it in a religious way?" he questioned her.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "Mama wasn't very religious…neither was papa, especially after everything that happened. He and mama though always encouraged us to practice what we wanted, Makoto is the only one who's actively searched for a God to worship though," she said uncomfortable.

Seeing her discomfort, Gakushū nodded, "Sorry to intrude on that, I was just curious since your mother was from England is all," he told her.

Nodding Minako peeked up and found Gakushū watching her, looking away with a blush she gazed back out the window and found a deer at the edge of the woods, "Oh hey there's a deer out there! Hopefully it gets out of here before my grandfather gets here…otherwise its lunch," she said pointing the attention to the stag outside.

Joining her at the window Gakushū gazed out at the deer and they both watched him in silence, "…What the hell was with that play?" he asked looking over with a scowl.

Smiling Minako peer at him with a mischievous expression, "Sugino-kun was supposed to off himself at the end…but Isogai and Megu vetoed that," she said.

"Your evil," said Gakushū shaking his head heading over for the bed.

Laughing Minako sat down at the window, "Yeah, I've been told I'm the evil twin," she told him.

"So I get to meet the whole family huh? Your grandfather and your grandmother, along with your aunt and your cousin?" he asked.

Smiling Minako nodded, "You can also add my uncle, although you've officially already met him. He told me he's coming too! As a test run but that's better than nothing. Don't worry though Gran-Gran will love you and so will Auntie," she said.

"So only your cousin, grandfather, and uncle will hate me?!" he said sarcastically.

"No offense to you but Grandpapa will hate every boy I decided to like! Where daddy has chosen my future husband, my grandpapa believes no man is good enough for his little baby granddaughter. Not just me though, he's never liked anyone Makoto has date. The last time he met Gino he made him go through a blue period! A blue period for a photographer is pretty weird. Surprisingly the only one he approves of is Ren," she told him amused.

"Your cousin and uncle?" questioned Asano.

Looking over she shrugged, "Both could care less but Simon likes to tease me about being a stalker and when Grip met me he knew I had a thing for Karma-kun. Sorry but my thing for Karma was long lasting and everyone knew…even him," she said sighing.

Frowning Asano looked over, "If you liked him for so long why did you start liking me too?" he asked.

Gazing at the snow, Minako frowned, "…I had to reevaluate my feelings. I mean I've liked him for so long and when he told me he liked me too I was happy but…it was weird. I dreamt of it for so long that when it happened I didn't know what to do. I was a little relieved that he like me didn't want to do big dating till high school, because I want to go through my feelings again. I still like him, he make everything seem better but I just want to be sure. Then you threw a wrench into the equation…I was so sure I hate you forever and ever," she told him.

Flinching lightly at the last bit, Asano frowned, "Was I really that bad in the beginning?" he questioned her with a vulnerable expression.

Looking at him she smiled, "You blackmailed me and told me you would make me look like a creepy psycho stalker to Karma-kun," she said dryly. Seeing the expression on Asano, she smiled and leaned over and turned him to face her giving him a chaste kiss, "You got better," she told him lightly.

Gazing at her, Gakushū smiled, "Only because of your and Class E's influence. You all kept defeating me over and over, then you told me you thought I was better than him at the athletic festival. No one told me they thought I could be better than my father. I've been told I'm just like my father, I remind people of him, but no one thought I could be better than him till you," he said.

Smiling back Minako sat up, "Oh that reminds me, I sent my letter of rejection to your friends and they sent back their acceptances and both asked me not to tell you about the letters. They feel guilty about sending them," she told him.

"As they should!" grumbled Asano.

Laughing Minako grinned at them, "So how are the other two?" she asked him.

"Jose has recovered and Camille has nightmares of you and curses your name," said Gakushū.

"He should count himself lucky he survived," she grumbled.

"Seriously what is your problem with the French?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem with French as a whole…just the men. The evil, disgusting men!" she grumbled under her breath. Finding Gakushū still staring at her she sighed, "During summer vacation when I was ten me and my brother went to France to visit my papa. He and this French CEO worked together on some project that the guy wanted to sell to the American military for big bucks. My papa disagreed and the way the deal was, unless he agreed to it as well the other guy couldn't sell it," she told him with a grimace.

Frowning at that, Gakushū nodded, "I think I know what happened next," he told her.

Nodding Minako frowned as the memories came back, "Izaya was taking me for ice cream, and he was flirting with some chick who was visiting from Sweden so I was waiting outside. I was finishing my ice cream waiting for him so we could go to a music store when the kidnappers came," she sighed.

"…So you've actually been kidnapped before?" he asked.

"Never anything like with the recent one. That incident in France was my first mini-big kidnapping though, I was gone an hour at most. Little did Mr. Jerk CEO know, Izaya had a tracker on me. He was afraid I would run off because I had a tendency to hide when people told me no. Plus, back then I was always watched closely...although it seemed every time I was in France I had some kind of incident like that. So now I hate French men for the most part and I'm one of the few women in the world who doesn't want to go to Paris for a honeymoon or anything else," she told him.

"Sorry to hear that," he said.

Gazing over to him she watched him, "What about you?" she asked.

"Well, sure my father is wealthy but I've been taught to defend myself. Plus in the younger years I was always around someone. Mostly my mother but it not her I was with a teacher because I was always in some kind extracurricular type program," he said.

"Yeah I was thought to be too delicate to learn to defend myself," she said with a sigh.

"Delicate is not how I would ever describe you," he snorted.

Smiling Minako reached over and patted his cheek, "You're lucky that's a compliment in my book!" she told him amused.

* * *

The day was filled with everyone arriving at different times, at first things were a little awkward after all it had been eons since they got together. Unfortunately family gatherings weren't like riding a bicycle, but they eventually cut through the ice. Mostly because of Grip, Minako was quite happy he was here because introducing him was what finally got everyone to relax.

To her surprise, Gran-Gran and Grandpapa knew the chairman, apparently he and her dad really were friends since college. However when it was revealed what Papa and the Chairman did with the engagement Grandpapa went off on both of them. It was quite funny seeing two grown men getting lectured by her grandfather. He was old fashion but even he thought an arrange marriage was ridiculous, finally someone said it!

It was funny to watch Gakushū get grilled by her beloved Grandpapa too.

…the final word, they could be friends but she wasn't allowed to marry him!

After that Grip and Auntie were grilled by Gran-Gran, Makoto, and Papa. Apparently her father knew who Grip was, she also suspected he knew his profession but she was intrigued to see papa liked Grip. He greeted him like an old friend, giving Lizzie a look that she turned away from. It got a little dicey when Minako told him she actually got Auntie and Grip back though.

She and Grip had a story however. Her father had been through a lot this year so Minako figure it would be okay to wait a bit longer before telling him she knew the truth about mama. The story though was she met Grip on the island during summer vacation. He got lost so she and a few classmates were helping out but the two of them couldn't help but notice they looked similar to people they knew. Talking ensued and before long they discovered their possible blood ties, so while under the watchful eye of Izaya they discovered if these blood ties were true!

Minako could only wonder what Papa would do when he found out about how she and her class faced off against Grip and that Karma defeated him at that. Now it was late at night and everyone was fast asleep except her, laying upside down on the couch she watched Sorority Slashers three. In this one there was a vampire on campus, one of the girl's started dating him. He was consider a weirdo however, even though he was smoking hot and so awesome with his killer smile. The sorority witches didn't care so they pressured their sister to dump him and in the usual fashion.

It was not done with grace.

Now he was going for a blood bath…literally with one of them!

Listening to Cami's dying scream as Lewis ripped into her throat, Minako jumped when she heard footsteps at the archway. Sitting up she looked over and found the chairman looking in with a curious expression, "Minako-chan…shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked stepping in gazing at the screen. Upon the sight of Cami's dead body he shook his head, "I never understood what you found appealing in these, and the plots are usually far too predictable. At least in this movie the gore is a little more realistic, but usually in those Hollywood blockbusters there's more blood pouring out of the body then humanly possible," he said.

"You shouldn't take everything so literal. That takes the zest out of life!" she told him.

"Right…so what are these girls running from?" he asked.

"The sexiest monster of all time, well next to human-like demons, a vampire!" she told him.

Looking over to Minako who gazed enamored at furious looking man on the screen, Gakuhō rolled his eyes, "Girls and vampires…I will never understand it," he said.

"There's something about a man looking past what he's supposed to think about you. Vampires are supposed to view humans as food so when one looks at a human girl and feels love it's better than honey-nut cheerios and chocolate milk!" she told him.

"You're going to have diabetes when you get older," said Gakuhō.

"Shush, you only live once unless you believe in reincarnation but even then you don't actually remember you pervious life. Do you?" she questioned him.

"I wouldn't know, either this is my first life or you truly don't remember," he said.

Nodding Minako reached over and grabbed a sugar daddy from the table and unwrapped it, gazing over to the chairman she offered it, "Want one?" she asked. Taking it from her he frowned and watched her grab another and unwrap it before chowing down, "It's good!" she told him.

Giving it an attentive taste his taste buds were overloaded with caramel, "You truly do like your caramel don't you," he said. Just like when she was three, she always searched for the answers to puzzles to get the pieces of caramels he kept stashed away. Usagi always did her best but by the end of it she always failed and would glare at him but he would give her, her favorite too.

Butterscotch.

Watching Minako suck on her candy he frowned, "So…did Kayano-san reveal who she was?" he asked her feeling the couch move when she jumped. Looking over stunned Minako went to question him only to get cut off, "Before you get angry, yes I knew about her but it wasn't my place to out her. She specifically wanted to go there so I allowed her to go," he said firmly.

"…She was the younger sister of the original Class E teacher," muttered Minako, pulling herself up.

Looking at her surprised Gakuhō crossed his arms, "Well, that's a surprise. I had wonder who she was but it never crossed my mind she would be related to Aguri-san. They look nothing alike that's for certain, it seems they turned out like you and your brother," he said casually.

"Yeah…sometimes people think Izaya is my overaged boyfriend," she said earning a snort of laughter from Gakuhō. Shaking his head he smiled and turned to her trying to hide his laughter, "Once the police was called on us!" she said making him shake with silent laughter.

Watching him Minako sighed and allowed herself to slump over, her head resting against his upper arm. Stiffening slightly Gakuhō relaxed his body and gazed over to see the young blonde wore a trouble expression, "Do you think I'm bad for forgiving the God of Death?" she asked him, vulnerability glimmering in her eyes. Pulling away she grabbed her knees and shook her head, "I told myself I would forgive him and even told him that before everything happen. Yet, I feel guilty for forgiving him but I don't want to hate him. I understand him. He wanted Korosensei's praise and acknowledgement, just like I wanted daddy to look at my accomplishments more than my hospital visits," she muttered to him a lump growing in her throat.

With her anger clouding her during Kayano's reveal she didn't show everyone how badly it affected her but hearing Kayano's words just brought it to the surface.

"We'll come back to Korosensei, but I think your decision to forgive the God of Death was mature. You know firsthand that revenge usually never ends happily. Izaya chased after it and you watched him go to a dark place till I slapped him back toward the light. I generally don't like to strike my students but, Izaya has always been the kind of student who needs a brisk slap back to reality. You also saw where my quest of vengeance took me…I too got a slap," he said casually.

Looking over surprised, Minako frowned, "You were chasing after revenge?" she asked stunned.

Frowning he nodded, "Yes, I lost a student of my mine to bullies. He killed himself because of them and as a result of that I destroyed them and in turned created the school system you've hated for so long. I wanted to create strong students who would be able to rise above that kind of occurrence no matter what…even if it meant sacrificing a small fraction of them," he said, maybe a slight look of regret in his eyes.

Gazing at him Minako peered at the screen, "You never liked it…I didn't see it till you came to take down Korosensei, but you've never liked your Class E system. When I started going through my mom's home movies I found videos of you mixed in. It was like watching a time line and at first I couldn't put words to your part two self. For a while you were a happy sarcastic jerk…then you got…" she said trailing off.

"Evil?" he asked knowingly.

"Sad," corrected Minako.

Looking over to his calm expression she smiled, "You have always scared me but…I like you, you never made me feel like a useless person," she said happily.

Gazing at her surprised, Gakuhō looked away with a hint of embarrassment on his face, "So what else happened with Kayano-san?" he questioned curious, pulling the attention off him.

Losing her smile, Minako frowned, "…She was on some stupid revenge quest, she's also a former actress, and she lied about who she was. What was most frustrating is…I'm the only one mad at her, everyone else just forgave her? I had to earn back everyone's trust after Gakushū but she just gets a pass because she nearly killed herself trying to get revenge for her sister. Blindly at that," she grumbled the sour taste of jealousy in her mouth.

They all hated her now she bet. They all thought she was a heartless monster who wanted Korosensei more than Kayano. Maybe she was but she rather have Korosensei than Kayano, he was always there for them and he cared about them…she loved Korosensei no matter who he used to be. "Maybe I am a bitch like doggie says…I would rather have had Kayano die then Korosensei die. And the only reason I didn't pay her much attention after the tentacles were removed was because I knew she be alright. If there was anything wrong with her Korosensei would have taken her to the hospital so I focused on Korosensei…he was the one who got stabbed in the heart," she sighed falling over on her side.

Frowning she wilted, "I bet he thinks I'm a bitch too…he was all 'Kayano should be our first concern' and I was all, 'She's not my concern till she apologizes for what she's done'. Maybe I am heartless," she muttered wondering what Korosensei thought of her.

"If you were heartless you wouldn't be fretting over this…all you are is a teenager. Each of you is going to have a different reaction because every one of you has different experiences. This hit you harder than the others because of your own experiences. You watched your brother hurt himself after your mother and sister death. It angered you to see Kayano do the same thing. Plus there are your feelings for Korosensei to consider," he said casually.

Sitting up with a blush Minako glared at him, "What do you mean feelings for Korosensei?!" she asked.

Giving her a pointed look, Gakuhō smiled, "Subtle has never been something you were good at. You can be read like a book Minako-chan. You're in love with the Korosensei…you don't care for him as in the same way you care for Karma-kun or Gakushū…but I wouldn't say it's an appropriate kind of love either," he said sighing.

"…I hate you!" she griped allowing herself to fall over his lap.

Feeling him stiffen once more she listen to him sigh, "Minako-chan while I don't mind you confiding in me and trusting me…I'm not one for physical contact. One I am your school's chairman and this could be perceived wrong, two I am an adult male who isn't related to you so this would make many suspicious, and three…I'm not that big on physically contact. Aside from my wife. Even Asano understood that and was happy with pats to the head when he was young," he said awkwardly.

"What are you going to do if I marry Gakushū and we have kids?" she asked not budging.

"Affectionate pats on the head as I did with Asano. He was satisfied with those and found nothing wrong with them," he said firmly still not relaxing.

"Yeah that won't do, plus I'm an affection girl and you said I love Korosensei…inappropriately! You're in need of some torture and I highly doubt I can get away with another slap or water throw," she said gazing at the screen yawning.

Hearing him let out a relenting sigh, Minako smiled, she always won! That was her thought for about three seconds before the chairman grabbed her and jumped up tossing her through the air. Landing on the plush armchair upside down Minako glared at the chairman, "If I marry your son I'm hugging you every time I see you," she said finishing with a smirk.

Smirking right back, he leaned forward, "Well I better go cancel that marriage contract then shouldn't I!" he said amused.

Shifting around on the arm chair Minako frowned, "Well, what would you like to know about Korosensei?" she asked him.

"…What did he tell you?" he asked.

Looking at him, Minako gazed at the far wall and pulled together her thoughts, "…Korosensei, is the original God of Death," she told him.

"…You mean your God of Death wasn't?" he asked intrigued.

Shaking her head no Minako frowned, "G.O.D revealed to me all about him being the second generation, I actually learned quite a bit about Korosensei without realizing it. I know he grew up in a slum that could be called Hell. Parents would hurt their children before loving them. Lovers were the same as enemies. Then the police was owed by the highest bidder…Korosensei had to learn to kill just to survive. With that mindset he grew up and became a renowned killer. He would kill for money because that's all he knew, learning anything and everything he could so he could fill any role given to him. Then on one job he met my G.O.D…he had just killed his father and G.O.D wanted to become an assassin just like Korosensei. He begged him to take him as his student and Korosensei decided to take on a pupil. The next few years were spent with the two of them going on jobs, Korosensei teaching and G.O.D learning…" she muttered.

"You never mentioned any of that," he said frowning.

Nodding Minako looked at him, "Korosensei asked me not to bring it up. He said it might undermine everyone's victory but I suppose now he just wanted to reveal himself to everyone. While he taught G.O.D though he hurt him. He never saw him and that hurt G.O.D, he wanted Korosensei's praise but Korosensei didn't understand that. Eventually my G.O.D betrayed him and sold him to a research team and became the only G.O.D to the world. But as I was saying he sold Korosensei to that Shiro or I should say to Shiro's real self. Shiro as it turns out was actually Yukimura-san's fiancé, he was using her to keep an eye on Korosensei during the experiment. She would work there at night," she told him.

Crossing his arms, he nodded, "I notice that, but she assured me it wouldn't affect her duties so I left her alone on the matter," he mused.

Continuing with her story, she frowned, "She and Korosensei got to know each other and I do believe they had romantic feelings for each other. Unfortunately something bad happen, another experiment that was on the moon blew up and sent everyone into a panic. Now, for all we know Korosensei will blow up too," she muttered.

"Which is why you and Itona-kun haven't been as enthusiastic in the festivity of Christmas," he said.

Nodding Minako frowned, "I'm sure everyone is coming to their own conclusions about what they want to do but I don't know what I want to do. Itona wants to honor Korosensei's wish to be killed by us…but I don't know," she said.

"…What are your feelings of the matter?" he asked.

Looking at him she looked inside and though, "…I want Korosensei to stay with us forever, but I respect his decision to choose us as his death. Coming to terms with your own demise is something extremely difficult and I would know, I've been through it myself. So I would like to honor his wishes like Itona as well. Still the selfish part of me wants him to live, so I'm caught in the middle" she said.

"If he's going to blow up you don't really get the choice to preserve his life," he said.

Looking over Minako frowned, "That's the thing…what if he won't?" she asked him.

"He won't?" he questioned.

Scowling Minako crossed her arms, "Science is one of my weaker subjects so I have no room to talk but Shiro…I don't believe him for a single second. Can he really be as brilliant as people say he is if he couldn't even tell that Korosensei manipulated him through the experiment? Plus every time he comes after us and Korosensei he fails! Gakushū and you have more of a winning streak against us than him, so I want someone more competent to tell me whether or not Korosensei is going to die," she snapped with a furious expression.

"So till you have your answer, you can't make your decision," he said summing it up.

"…I also want to know what he plans to do with G.O.D," she muttered quietly.

"The second God?" he asked surprised.

Nodding Minako frowned, "I love Korosensei as much as I do because he's a wonderful teacher, but, as his student and G.O.D's captive I can't keep seeing him the way I do till I know. Till I know what he plans on doing. If it turns out that jerk is wrong and Korosensei can live, I want to know what he intends to do. Same if the jerk turns out to be right. I know how much God of Death Korosensei hurt G.O.D, so I want to know what he intends to do about that. When he upsets us he does his best to remedy what has happened. When he's failed us, he apologizes. He failed G.O.D, now I want to know what he plans on doing about that!" she told him firmly.

For her to continue on, she had to know what he intended to do for his first student.

Especially now, now that Shiro got his disgusting little mitts on G.O.D, doing god only knows what.

Gazing at her, Gakuhō could see a load lifting off her and at last sleepiness touched her. It seemed she needed to get that off her chest and now that she had she as ready for bed. Standing up he grabbed the remote and turned off the television set, "It's time for bed Minako," he told her.

"I don't want to," she muttered.

Holding out a hand for her regardless to her word Gakuhō waited and she took it reluctantly but stood up nether-the-less and walked with him toward the stairs, "I'm going to dream of Usagi tonight…" she muttered looking around the house.

"You don't enjoy dreams about Usagi," he questioned.

"I dread them more than my dreams about G.O.D, it just reminds me of what I no longer have," she uttered annoyed.

"I understand you dislike for dreams but unfortunately humans have to sleep, so goodnight Minako-chan and I hope your dreams aren't so bad," he told her leaving her at her door.

"Nighty-night…I hope you have good dreams too," she said waving good-bye.

Entering her room, Minako moved around for a couple of minutes getting ready for bed before she finally flopped down on her mattress. Slipping under the covers she pulled out her dolls and found Usagi next to Ren. Rolling on her back she gazed up at the two of them, Fuwa mentioned it off handedly but she did wonder what kind of life she would have lead with Usagi.

She loved her sister, but her death had been why she got close to Karma, how she met Rio, and if Usagi stayed alive so would have her mother. She wondered when she would have learned about her mother's past life and what would have happened if she did. Would she have possibly met Uncle Grip before the island or Gastro? Mama and Gastro seemed to have been pretty good friends from his stories, slipping under Minako could feel herself drifting away into dream land.

The question of what would have been still in mind as she did.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and you tell me what you think! **

**Now a quick word the next chapter will be Minako's dream life with her sister and mother still alive. Just a heads up, the way I'm doing it is like little one shots. I'm putting what age she is and then write moments that are memorable that happened at that age. I hope you enjoy it.**


	63. Dream Life: Age 8-9

**Hello everyone I went all out! I have a couple of chapters for this dream so I hope you will enjoy. I'll upload one every day, there will be five more to come, like I said! I went all out so I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Eight)_

She hated the heat.

Letting out a small sigh, Minako wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and wondered if she should pull her hair back. She was cooking but Usagi seemed just fine. Maybe she was getting another fever that was the last thing she needed. It would just give papa more reason to stop her from enjoying things, it was so cool today too. She shouldn't even feel hot.

Feeling a hand on her forehead, Minako peered over into blue eyes identical to her own, "You feel warm Minako…are you sick? Mama said you shouldn't pretend that you're not," she told her sternly.

Frowning Minako shook her head, "I just feel hot Usagi…I don't think I'm sick," she muttered heading over to a shady empty bench.

Watching her, Usagi smiled, "Stay here! I'll go get some drinks! That should make you feel better!" she cried running off toward the vending machines with a skip to her step.

Sighing as she watched her twin's pigtails bounce and whip every which way, Minako leaned back and sluggishly undid her ribbon. Gathering up her golden locks she pulled them back into high ponytail and refastened her hair up and actually felt cooler. Gazing out at the crowded playground, she watched all the kids play as she waited for Usagi to come back with the drinks. It was during her observation she spied someone who didn't quite fit in, he was a ways back and seemed to be looking for something.

He looked like a foreigner.

Not only that his gaze seemed to be a mixture of things. Anticipation, a small amount of fear, frustration, hopefulness, and suspicion. It was quite the look. He seemed maybe a little older than Izaya so he was complete out of place on the playground. Then again maybe he was looking for his sibling, although only she and Usagi were kids on the playground who could pass as his siblings.

Then again many people did assume she, Usagi, and Makoto were adopted when they only saw them with their father. They didn't seem to inherit any of his genes. Mama always said that Makoto had papa's scowl and angry look, Usagi had his smile, and she had his look of complete victory. She was the only one to think any of that though.

He was about average in height with light brown hair, he was pretty thin too but he seemed built like Izaya though so she bet he was stronger that he appeared. He was probably the kind that no matter how much he trained he just wouldn't buff up. He had a nice smile though, plus watching him move was almost beautiful. His every move was delicate…a lot like mama, auntie, and Simon.

They all had a unique way of moving.

Once she asked her mother why she moved different from other people and her mom just laughed and asked her why she paid such close attention. Minako didn't have a reply, but her mother did say she would tell her when she was older. Getting lost in thought, Minako was startled when the boy gaze seemed to lock on her.

Feeling her heart jump she frowned as he came toward her, she wasn't any good with strangers that was more Usagi's department. Shifting in her seat she gazed straight down and jumped when he finally stopped right in front of her. She didn't dare look up, the moment she looked up he would speak to her and she would have to talk back.

Sweating Minako could feel her eyes slowly drifting upward against her will and before long she was face to face with the boy and she found up close he was even more handsome. He had a boyish face, with gentle features. He looked like the kind of guy papa wished Makoto would date. His hair was light and could pass as either dirty blonde or light brown. His eyes were also the same, they were so light they could categorize as light brown or a pale amber.

"Hello," he said friendly.

"…Hi," uttered Minako quietly.

Chuckling he smiled easily, "I don't mean to bother you but could you give me directions? I'm afraid I'm lost," he said.

Frowning, Minako peered over to a bunch of adults on the other side of the park chatting, there was even a police officer walking by. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously the boy at once pounced, "I know what you're thinking, it's just…well adults make me a little nervous. Plus you kind of look like me, you know!" he said cheerfully.

Keeping her frown, Minako sighed, "Where, um, do want to go?" she asked.

Beaming he pulled out a map and unfolded it and was about to hide her from complete view with the map but she got off the bench and stood off to the side and waited. Looking unbothered he smiled, "Well you see I was heading for an interesting place but somewhere along the line I just got all twisted up and turned around. I don't even know if I'm in the right town to be completely honest," he told her.

"We're in Kunugigoka," she told him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he chuckled, "Thank goodness! So tell me do you have any idea were the aquarium is?" he questioned.

At once Minako felt a spark, she knew where that was she loved the aquarium! Mama took her there all the time! She loved looked at the jellyfish and the penguins. Not to mention all the cute otters and seals, she especially loved it when one of the seals had babies! "Mama and Papa take me there all the time I know where that is…but not from here," she said happily, before remembering she didn't know how to get there from the park. Not even from her house to be honest.

Letting out a laugh, he sighed, "That's too bad. I guess I'll have to work up my courage and just ask one of adults! Although I find it funny that you like an aquarium! Most kids would prefer a toy shop or the zoo…or a petting zoo," he said amused.

"I like all those. But only the aquarium lets me see all the jellyfish. They're like fancy skirts or space ships in outer space! Their really cool!" she told him happily.

"Space ships in outer space? I suppose they could pass as that couldn't they?" he asked her amused.

Smiling at him she crossed her arms behind her back, "My big sister doesn't think so, she thinks they're stupid!" she told him with a pout. She didn't know how to say it she felt like she could trust him which was weird. She hardly trusted anyone who came up to them, more than often mama sent them away with cold fury in her eyes. Muttering about how many sick perverts where in the world, because of that Minako began to trust her opinion on people.

It felt a little weird trusting someone right away though. She was use to people not being trustworthy but it was also just as nerve wracking when they felt trustworthy…maybe she was just a negative person. Makoto was always complaining about girls at school who were just so negative to be around or something like that.

"I think dresses designed after jellyfish might be very interesting don't you? It would probably have lots of lace, some would could even have beads, and it would interesting to find out how to make them glow, although the ones who glow different colors aren't technically of the jelly fish family, but they're close enough!" he said amused.

Nodding she beamed, "Mama said she would try to make me a dress like that," she said.

Chuckling the unnamed man gazed at her cheerfully, "Say have you seen the new aquarium posters, it shows a lovely photo of a moon jelly! Hey, there's one just past the park entrance. Want me to show it to you, Minako-chan?" he asked.

Looking at him, Minako could feel her smile fade away and a small sliver of fear slice through her heart, "…How do you know my name?" she asked quietly. She didn't give him her name so how would he know her name. She could hear his words but the she didn't listen to them, focusing on his eyes she felt as if she was drench in artic waters when a flash passed through his eyes.

Something awful and scary.

A small look that sent chills down her spine and made the peanut butter and carrots in her stomach churn and threaten to make a return. Back peddling from him Minako let out a fearful gasp, seeing this the man reached out but before he could lay a finger on her Minako did as her mother told her.

If you see a stranger and he tries to take you…kick, scream, bite, claw, or punch then run away.

Letting out a shrill scream that ripped through the air, Minako's throat hurt and her lungs burned with the force she put forth to make all hear her scream. Finally sucking in once a light-headed sensation hit her she stumbled back and fell to her rear end. Looking over as the world spun around her, Minako found the unnamed man backing away nervously as voices far away grew loud.

Turning to face her, he smiled, "…So…you saw through that huh? That's interesting," he said.

Panting Minako looked at him afraid, "…Who are you?" she asked.

Still backing away he frowned, "I don't have a name as of now…but the next time you see me, I'll hold the title God of Death. Remember that," he said before darting away.

Watching him leave Minako felt a small body tackle her back and turned to see Usagi looking at her fearfully, "Minako-chan! Are you alright? Are you okay?" she cried crawling around grabbing her face with her hands forcing her head every which way to examine her. Minako paid no attention to her sister though her eyes were locked on the back of the boy retreating. He moved just like mama, graceful and soundless and his eyes…she would never forget those eyes.

Those burning eyes…

* * *

Glaring down at the yard where Ren and Usagi sat nestled in, Minako grimaced and turned away when Usagi kissed his stupid cheek. She knew it was just her, she could be out there playing with them but every time they made goo-goo eyes at each other she wanted to both barf and punch a baby. It was odd to feel violent and sick to your stomach at the same time. Plus she would be lying if she didn't admit she was afraid. She still didn't want to leave the house. Every time she had a free moment that man appeared in her mind. He filled her every thought. All she could remember was that look in his eyes, "Minako-chan! What are you doing inside?" said a surprised voice.

Looking back, Minako found her mother, Maria, standing in the door way of her and Usagi's bedroom, with a curious expression. Gazing at her mother, Minako sighed, mama was one of the prettiest women she had ever seen. Her hair was like spun gold and fell down her back in gentle curls. She had two lovely grey eyes that looked like snow clouds, her skin was flawless and every feature upon her face was lovely. Mama had high cheekbones and when she smiled you could see two dimples, her lips were full and always curved into a smile and she had a straight button nose.

Walking over Maria joined her at the window and gazed down finding Ren and Usagi giggling like little idiots, "They really are a cute couple," said Maria amused before frowning when she saw Minako's eyes darken with annoyance, "Minako, you know how I feel about that look," she said sternly.

Dropping it immediately, Minako looked over to her mother and frowned, "Since when are boys more important than me!" she pouted.

"You'll find out when you find that special boy who makes your heart go pitter patter!" said Maria.

Shaking her head, Minako twisted around and turned her back on her sister and Ren, "Not if I never leave again," she protested.

Frowning at that, Maria gazed at her youngest and reached over to pet her head, "Sweetheart, why don't you want to leave the house anymore. What happened at the park last week?" she asked.

Looking at the ground Minako could feel that feeling of dread building up but as quick as it came her mother stopped it by pulling her close to her side. Becoming enveloped in her mother's rose perfume she sighed as the bubble of safeness pooled around her. Leaning over Maria allowed her hair to form a shield and whispered into her ear, "You can tell me sweetheart, you know I'm safe to talk too," she told her comfortingly.

Feeling her worries wash away, Minako relaxed as her mother's words filled her up like a drug, "…There was a boy," she told her quietly.

"A boy?" questioned Maria.

Nodding Minako frowned and looked up, "He was a foreigner. He told me he was lost…afraid of the adults," she utter quietly. Feeling her mother's grip on her shoulder Minako looked up and continued, "He asked where the aquarium was but I didn't know from the park. I told him what I liked and we talked a little…then I don't know…" she said trailing of fearfully. "…He didn't do anything but look but I was scared, I felt like a rabbit in front of a wolf…so I screamed," she said.

Gazing at the wall Minako could feel herself travel back to that moment, "He said something funny about me seeing through something and he started to leave. I stopped him and asked him who he was…he told me he didn't have a name. But the next time I saw him I could call him the God of Death," she told her.

Looking over to her mother Minako gazed up and found an expression of pure terror on her mother's face, "…God…of…Death," she uttered. Standing up Maria began to pace the room then she stopped, "He said next time you could call him that?" she asked her carefully. Nodding at that Minako could feel her fear squirming inside increase, _"That makes him a student then…a foolish student at the sound of things, but that might work in our advantage,"_ she muttered switching to her native tongue.

"M-Mama?" asked Minako worried.

Pausing Maria looked at Minako then out the window at Usagi and Ren, sighing mournfully she walked over to the window and closed the curtains then walked to the door and closed it, locking it. Frowning she slowly walked back toward her with a frown, "I'm about to tell you something that cannot ever be repeated to your sister or your father unless I say so. Not even Makoto can know…I'm fairly certain Izaya knows…he's always been too smart for his own good," she muttered shaking her head.

"Mama?" questioned Minako.

"…Honey, my life before your father isn't exactly as I said it was…" she started.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling Minako listen to Usagi's easy breathing as she slept away, tucked away peacefully in her dreams not knowing what kept Minako up. Rolling over in her sleep Minako frowned as she thought of the revelation she had been told. Mama had been an assassin, technically she still was but only to keep her skills up so she could protect them all.

That boy, he had been a student of the greatest assassin known to man. He came to kill mama and mama was sure he was doing this behind his master back. Otherwise she would be dead. She told her not to worry about him because he was going to get himself killed. Minako didn't think that though, something deep in her gut told her he would survive.

There was just something in his gaze, she felt like she recognized it.

What was she going to do? He said he would come back and when he did he would be the God of Death. What if he wanted to kill her? Feeling her stomach clench painfully Minako dove under her covers and pulled them tight around her and moaned. This was so scary and weird! Her world was shattering and rearranging making something new and she didn't know if she liked it.

Mama was a trained killer and not just her, auntie and Simon too.

How strange it was to go to sleep one day feeling as if you know everything there is about your family only to lie awake the next discovering you know nothing at all. Grabbing her favorite stuffed animal moosie, the stuffed moose calf, Minako squeezed him tight and closed her eyes only to see him.

The one who started it all.

What was she going to do? She just knew she would see him again, assuming she didn't croak of natural causes first. If she didn't though, what would she do? She didn't like the idea of not being able to do anything at all. What if he wanted to hurt Usagi! Sitting up fearfully Minako gaze over to her older twin's bed and found her happily drooling away dreaming about Ren judging by the goofy grin. Minako may be the younger twin and the less healthy one but she took care of her sister.

Usagi protected her too, but Minako was the smart one and Usagi was the love sick idiot!

She was Venus and Venus protected Princess Serenity.

Looking at her princess's bed, Minako threw her blankets off and quietly made her way for the door. If that man, God of Death or whatever was his name, came back she had to be ready to protect herself and protect Usagi. Slipping out of her room as quietly as she could Minako tipped toed down the hall before she reached her parents room. Listening at the door for anything, she once made the mistake of walking in on them in the middle of something gross, Minako opened up when she heard snores.

Slipping in she dropped on all fours and crawled to her mother's side of the bed, "Mama…mama," she whispered out carefully. She didn't want to wake up papa, too many questions would be asked. She didn't have to wait long before her mother's eyes flashed open. Gazing at the alert grey, Minako gave her a small wave and started toward the door.

Hearing her mother sigh and slip out of the bed, Minako stepped out of her parents' bedroom and waited for Maria to join her out in the hall. When they both were, Maria gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes, "Minako-chan, what's the matter?" she asked her.

Peering down nervously Minako glanced up to her mother, "…Mama teach me assassin tricks!" she demanded.

Freezing Maria glance down at her youngest and frowned, "…Is this about that boy?" she asked.

Nodding Minako frowned at her when Maria put on her no face and reached out to pet her hair, "Sweetie you don't have to worry about him, his teacher is a man you don't mess with. I feel for certain he did this mission behind his masters back. He's not going to live to see you again," she told her firmly, she sounded as if she would hear no more on the subject.

Scowling Minako slapped her mother's hand away and glared, "Teach me or I tell papa! I know he's going to come back and I want to protect Usagi! What if he decides he wants to kill her and me! One of us should learn to protect the other! I don't care if I'm the weak twin, I'm Venus and Venus protects her princess!" she declared furiously.

Sighing Maria frowned, "Minako…" she uttered before looking at her bedroom door. Then glancing back at Minako she could see the fear and determination reflected in her daughter's eyes. She supposed it wasn't a horrible thing for her to know some things but she told Mori she would leave that part of her life behind. She never realized how hard that would be. Before she knew it she was slipping over to England for secret jobs. She didn't want to dull, it got harder to slip over there after Izaya was born but eventually she found a way.

How could she tell her daughter no, wouldn't that make her a hypocrite.

"…Fine but you have to promise me that you will never use anything you're taught on normal people, unless you're in trouble or your sister is in trouble. Being an assassin isn't something to show off, if I hear about you using the skills you're taught to hurt others for fun I will stop and I won't teach you anything. Not even if you threaten to tell your father. Do you understand," said Maria firmly.

Nodding Minako gazed at her mother with determination in her eyes, "I promise you mama! I won't even use it on Ren," she told her.

"You better not, it's bad enough I almost caught you about to water board that poor boy, I would like to know where you and Izaya get your evil from. I would say me…but you have actually surpassed me…when will you just accept him honey," she said.

"When cows fly," said Minako.

"The expression is 'When pigs fly', sweetheart," said Maria sighing.

"Cows are heavier than pigs so it makes it harder for them to fly compared to pigs so I stand by my words," said Minako heading back to her room.

Shaking her head, Maria headed back to her own, "What am I going to do with you my little hell spawn," she said ready to sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

Walking up the craggily path behind her mother, Minako frowned as she headed though a set of woods that belonged in her favorite brand of movies…horror. The forest was old and healthy, but still able to look desolated, grey, and creepy. She kept expecting to spy a vampire hanging from a branch or maybe a poltergeist between the trees! Oh! Maybe some vicious cursed demons!

Jogging after her mother as a herd or flock or whatever a group of bats was called flew over her head, Minako grabbed her pant leg and kept close. It had been a while since she made her demand and mama had been trying to train her only with no luck. Mama couldn't teach! A trait Minako inherited from her, no matter what she just couldn't teach her sister fractions.

Anyway, with that problem presenting itself mama told her they would have to see a man when a break came and now it was finally here. So here they were in Romania, they even came alone which had been easier than Minako would have liked, to be honest. Usagi actually chose to stay with stupid Ren! Sighing Minako peered up at her mother and blinked curiously, "So who lives up here?" she asked her curious.

Looking down Maria frowned, "Do you remember when I was young I told you about that time I pickpocketed a man who later adopted me and Lizzie?" she asked.

Nodding Minako frowned as well, "You never talk about him," she commented.

Sighing Maria nodded at her daughter's words, "Yes, well there's a reason for that. You see, the man who adopted me is named Lovro. He was an assassin once upon a time and when he retired he decide to take on the job of teacher…he cultivates assassins. I'm going to see if he'll help me with you," she told her reaching down to pick her up, "I also told you to tell me when you're feeling tired. We are far away from any hospital, if you have a bad attack you could be in trouble. You promised not to worry me like that!" she said sternly.

Frowning Minako rested her chin on Maria's shoulder, "I don't like being carried around all the time," she mumbled under her breath.

Peering at her youngest, Maria sighed, "Honey, I know it's frustrating. I can't related completely but I can understand it. When I was pregnant with your brother I often found myself frustrated with not being able to move like I use to. I especially hated not being able to do things I loved, but its apart of life sweetie. You have to take it easy, but you get stronger every year and soon this kind of thing won't hurt you like it does now. You have to get there though," she told her sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Minako annoyed.

Smiling Maria continued up the mountain and when the trees began to thin out she spoke up once more, "Okay, now I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen. Lovro is pretty much like a father to me so you need to treat him with the same respect you give Grandpapa and Gran-Gran. Also answer all his questions honestly okay. I don't know yet if he will help us. He doesn't take any person who wants to be an assassin, they have to show him something he likes," she told her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" asked Minako frowning.

Looking into her daughter's sweet face, Maria smiled, "I'll find a way to teach you…I rather you didn't become an assassin but I can't really tell you no either," she said.

"I don't want to be an assassin, mama," said Minako strongly. Locking gazes with her mom, Minako frowned, "I want the skills of an assassin but only so I can protect Usagi and myself from him. He's going to come back, I know he's going to!" she said convinced.

Frowning Maria nodded, "I would tell you again not to worry but if he's convinced you of that maybe I should stop arguing and just give you your best-" she started before stopping. Standing frozen, Minako gazed into her mother's face and watched a change spread across. Her features turned harsh, her eyes harden to steel, and her body tensed.

For a second Minako could see that boy, she also couldn't help but get the image of a bear that had just been foolishly targeted. In two quick motions Minako was rearranged onto her mother back while Maria pulled out a gun from the back of her pants. Pointing it into a particular direction, Maria scowled, "Alright come out!" she said annoyed.

Gazing into that direction Minako frowned and waited wondering if her mother was mad, before she could question her sanity however a man larger than life seemed to slip out of thin air. He was tall with sinewy muscles and he was very handsome with short dirty blonde wavy hair. His eyes were dark brown and his face was somewhat familiar. He looked like Simon, permanent scowl and all.

"_Grip?"_ said Maria surprised standing up fully even putting away her gun.

"_Maria…what are you doing here?"_ said the man she now knew as Grip.

Shifting Minako back to her arms, Maria sighed, _"Well…believe it or not I'm here to introduce my daughter. I'm here to ask for his help in training Minako," _she told him.

Looking surprise the man let his gaze drop to Minako who gazed back at him with curiosity etched on, _"Are you from Denmark?" _she asked speaking English. He spoke it and mama spoke it to him, so she figured that meant he didn't know Japanese. Pulling away from her mother, Maria put Minako down who immediately walked over to him with a smile.

Looking at her surprise, he frowned and shook his head, _"Finland," _he told her.

Smiling Minako nodded, _"I've been there! Are you an assassin like mama?" _she asked him.

Cocking an eyebrow the man nodded a little surprise at the forwardness and the lack of fear this young lady showed, _"Yes," _he mused.

"_What kind? Mama says she's a weapons expert," _she said curious.

Looking up to Maria for a second, Grip found her shrugging and waving her hand as if to encourage him to show her. Apparently she didn't care about emotional scarring or her kids were as tough as she and Lizzie, crouching down Grip held out his hands for her, _"I use my hands…I can crush a man's skull if I so wish too," _he said waiting for the look of fear.

"_Cool!" _cried Minako placing her smaller hands in his own marveling at the size difference. His hands had to be bigger than her head!

Grip almost wanted to fall over at her reaction, he had many reactions but never one like that, _"Your like David from Zombie Killers: Project Vendetta!" _she said happily.

Looking up at Maria while Minako played with his hands he nodded toward her, _"She likes horror movies…so you're not going too emotionally scar her. I'm not entirely sure she can be scared to be perfectly honest with you,"_ she said sighing.

"_Ren and that boy scare me," _said Minako joining the conversation.

"Ren scares you honey?" asked Maria surprised.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "He's smarter than me, a boy, and dotes on Usagi even better than me. He's my only competition and what's worse is I can't get rid of him! Everything I throw at him he counters with a smile and frou-frou words!" she snapped furious. Looking up at her mother she scowled, "I threaten to castrate him and he smiled at me…seriously what does it take to make him break a sweat," she grumbled

Just what could he take? And what did that have to say about himself.

Shaking her head, Maria reached down and lifted Minako away from Grip, _"Well we have to go Grip," _she said giving him a wave goodbye.

Nodding he waved goodbye and watched them leave before turning away and taking his leave, "He looks like Simon," Minako said right away.

Sighing Maria frowned, "That's because he is Simon's dad," she told her.

"But Auntie said she didn't know who Simon's daddy was!" said Minako puzzled.

"That was a lie. There's a grow up reason along with a stupid reason for why Simon and Grip don't know each other and it's not your place to talk. It's Lizzie's…and I'm working on it," she said firmly.

Heading up the mountain the rest of the way they finally came to a clearing with a large yard and a house set in the back. It looked cozy. A good distant away Minako could see a girl close to Izaya's age standing beside a man who was talking to her. Studying them as Maria headed over to him, Minako looked them over up and down.

The blond was pretty with a round face and big pale blue eyes with long light blonde hair that was filled with lots of wave and she had it pulled back in a high ponytail. She was built like a supermodel though, she had the body Makoto wanted for herself. With a large chest and an ample rear end, she had an hourglass figure with long legs. She wore black stretchy workout clothes and judging by the sweat Minako would say she had been out here for a while.

The man next to her was the most terrifying being she had ever seen. He literally looked like what she imagined the boogeyman would appear as a human.

He had dark hair cut almost in a military style, the edges actually looked sharp. He stood tall with his body hidden under dark clothes and a black trench coat. He had sharp features and to be perfectly honest he reminded her of Dracula, she half expected him to turn and ask for her blood.

Upon the sight of them though both people stopped and stared at the two of them, _"Maria?" _questioned the man.

Smiling her mother put her down and walked over to him, _"Good Afternoon, Master!"_ she said giving him a short bow.

Putting his arms behind his back the man frowned his dark eyes switching from mama to her, _"Why are you here? And who is she?" _he questioned. There was no softness in his eyes as he gazed at her, he looked like he didn't care if she was a child or not…he kind of reminded her of grandpapa. He too always looked at her with hard eyes but he was a big softie underneath. She wondered if that was the same for this guy.

The next few minutes her mother and Lovro spoke off in a corner, leaving Minako to gaze at the blonde and the blonde to stare at her. Standing in silence Minako cocked her head, _"Are you an assassin?" _she asked her curious.

Gazing at her the woman smiled and answered in Japanese, "Your English is pretty good kid, also yes, I am an assassin!" she said proudly.

"What kind?" asked Minako switching back over.

"Seduction mostly…so…what's your name?" she asked.

"Mama says you should give your name before asking for someone else's," said Minako.

Smirking the blonde nodded, "I'm Irina Jelavić," she said holding out a hand.

"Suzuki, Minako…you can call me Minako," she said happily.

"Minako-chan it is," she said shaking hands with her.

Before anymore could go on, the man and mama returned with the man clearing his throat making the pretty blonde snap to attention. Scowling the man looked between the two of them before looking at Irina and pointing toward the house, "Irina, show Maria the new weapons we've received," he said.

Nodding the younger blonde walked over to mama who didn't move, "Lovro," she started.

"I want to speak with her before I give you an answer," he said sternly.

Sighing mama nodded before looking over, giving a small smile to Minako she nodded, "Remember what I told you," she told her before following Irina to the house.

Watching her mother and Irina leave Minako didn't look away till they were inside and when they were gone the Lovro man turned to walk, "Come with me young lady," he said.

Frowning Minako looked back at the house then his retreating back before nodding, "Yes, sir," she told him following after him with a look of determination.

Following after him they walked in silence around the clearing, it wasn't till they made two rounds that Lovro finally spoke to her, "Why do you wish to become an assassin?" he asked stopping to face her. He stood in front of her tucking his arms behind his back, "I need you to tell me your honest feelings on this, no matter what they are and no matter what you've told your mother. You will tell me honestly why you wish to learn the skills of an assassin," he told her sternly.

Gazing at him, Minako studied his form and quickly tucked her arms behind her back and copied him, "I want to protect Usagi and me from him," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

Frowning Minako looked around before waving to him to crouch down. Mama said not to mention him so openly to anyone and she had a feeling there was a reason for that so she would do as her mother told her. Whispering into the older man's ear she frowned, "The future God of Death," she told him. The reaction was immediate, Lovro froze before her and a flash of fear passed over him, "I want to be able to at least defend myself when he comes…mama says he'll die but I saw the look in his eye. If he comes back and wants to hurt me or Usagi I want to be able to fight back," she told him firmly.

Every time he was mentioned or his master she should say everyone got like that, she wouldn't let herself be an easy kill. If she could hurt him enough maybe Usagi would survive if he tried to go after her, seeing her expression Lovro frowned. "He is a level that is beyond normal," he told her.

Nodding Minako looked down at her feet, "Mama told me but I have to try. If he survives and he comes back I have to protect Usagi! I'm Venus, I take the princess's place in death. I'm the less healthy one so my life isn't as important as hers! I want Usagi to live! So I have to be skilled enough to make sure he can't hurt her!" she cried.

Looking her square in the eye, Lovro nodded, "If I'm going to help you with your goal you will have to promise me that you're never going after **him. **If I learn you're using these skills to foolishly chase after **him **I won't bother teaching you because all you're doing is throwing your life away. And I don't teach loss causes" he snapped.

"He scares me, I don't want to look for him," she told him.

Lovro seemed pleased at that answer, standing still he seemed to be thinking over something before he spoke up, "This path won't be easy and I don't just mean because of your physical condition, to be an assassin is to walk through the world out of step with normal. You will see things differently and feel like an outsider," he told her.

Smiling at Lovro, Minako leaned in and beckoned him closer, "Mr. Lovro, I'm a natural blue eye blonde living in Japan with a heart and immunity condition. Standing on the outside was guarantee the moment I was born looking like my western mother chocked full of medical issues, I might be cute but I'm still different. And it seems to be a hardwire fact in every child's mind to shun what doesn't count as remotely normal!" she told him in a matter of fact tone.

Cracking a small smile at last, Lovro chuckled, "I think me and you will get along just fine," he told her giving her an affectionate pat.

"So you'll help mama train me?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I will help you become an assassin," he told her.

* * *

_(Age Nine)_

Watching her class play Minako sighed as Karma-kun slipped over to the girl's side and started putting bugs down their backs. He really was cute but so evil…although she kind of thought that made him a little cuter. She kept that to herself though, when she mentioned it to Usagi her twin gave her a weird look and told her to like someone like Ren. She didn't like Karma though…she just thought he was a little cute was all.

Which he was, no one could deny it. He was super cute with his red hair and gold eyes, evil smile, and devilish attitude. He did what he wanted and didn't care what anyone said. But it wasn't like she liked-liked him…she just thought he was cute, which wasn't odd.

Wrapping her arms around her knees she sighed and guessed she could count herself lucky, at least she wouldn't have to deal with bugs down her back.

Grabbing a nearby stick, Minako dragged the tip through the dirt feeling a little lonely. She told Usagi to join gym today because she had been missing way too much lately. Now though, she kind of wish she didn't tell her that because she could use some company. Absentmindedly dragging her stick through the dirt Minako let her arm guide her through it all and when she done she was surprised. In the dirt was crudely drawn picture of the future G.O.D.

That's what she decided to call him because future God of Death was a mouthful. Often when she found free moments her mind trailed back to that day. She almost died that day, it chilled her to her very core when she thought about it. Especially when she though what would have happened if he went after Usagi. Mama was certain that would be the last time she ever saw him but Minako thought otherwise, there was just something in his eyes.

Scraping her foot across the picture she sighed, she wanted to stop thinking about him but she found it so hard. Did someone ever forget the day they almost died? Could something like that truly fade from your mind, she knew he never did anything to her but he was an assassin. He approached her so that meant he was there to kill her right?

She needed to forget him already though, Lovro always told her when he saw her to get him out of her mind because she didn't stand a chance against him. She knew that of course but still, she couldn't forget the moment his gaze went from lighthearted to coldhearted. She hated it.

Tossing away the stick she clenched her eyes shut and tried to think of something different. She didn't want to think about him, those eyes had been so scary! He was scary! He seemed so nice and she warmed up to him so fast! Is that something all assassin could do? That Grip and Irina looked okay, and Lovro he didn't seem mean either. Man, how did you know who to trust and who to be careful of?

The answer, you couldn't and she didn't like that.

Hearing the leaves rustle behind her, Minako paused and frowned. Grabbing a handful of dirt she held it up, but no wind blew it out of her hand which meant the wind didn't do that.

Giving a glance toward the field she looked for the familiar red hair of Karma and wondered if he was coming to make her his final victim. She could see him flipping Kotomi-chan's skirt though, standing up she grabbed a rock and began to pretend to stretch. Hearing the bushes rustle again, Minako threw her rock and heard a thunk followed by a cry of pain.

Tumbling out from the bushes was a girl her age with long straight black hair and small blue eyes, she was cute and her cheeks dyed dark red. Looking up her gaze flickered between her and the ground, seeming to search for something. She was rubbing her shoulder where no doubt Minako's stone struck her, who was she? Raising an eyebrow, Minako looked to her side and found a notebook. Picking it up she found the title was 'Twin Research', hearing a startled cry the unknown girl darted over and snatched the notebook.

"Um, I'm sorry! I, um, I'm, um," she said blushing her face getting enveloped in the color red.

Watching her Minako smiled, "Who are you?" she asked.

Holding the notebook tight against her chest, the girl frowned, "Um…I'm Nakamura, Rio," she uttered.

Pointing to the book, Minako smiled, "You're interested in twins, Rio-chan?" she asked her.

Gazing at her attentively, Rio have her a quiet nod, "…Yes, um, I find the characteristic twins show to be rather fascinating. I'm curious as to what facts are true about twins," she muttered.

"So you've been watching me and Usagi?" asked Minako.

Nodding Rio's face turned an even darker shade of red, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if some of the twin stuff was real or not! I'll stop if you think it's creepy!" she cried mortified.

"You don't have to watch, if you want I can tell you about things I know!" said Minako amused.

Looking up surprised Rio frowned, "…Really…you're not creeped out that I watch you and your sister to see if the myths about twins are true or not?" she asked stunned.

Laughing Minako pointed out to the playground, "I'm in the same class as, Karma-kun. He does way creeper things than that! And he does them on purpose just to creep people out!" she said sharing a laugh with Rio who smiled shyly and gave a quite laugh of her own.

Gazing at her curiously, Rio let her hair blanket the left side of her face, "Um would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions? There are some things I can't understand by just observing," she questioned carefully.

"Alright, Rio-chan!" she said amused.

"Thank you…Mi-Minako-chan!" said Rio finding her own smile.

* * *

Gazing at Rio's test score Minako let out a noise of awe, "Wow you're really smart Rio-chan!" she said amazed, her score compared to Rio was just good. Looking over to Usagi's Minako gave a weak chuckle when she found high low score, "And you need to study," she said chuckling.

Shrugging Usagi shoved her test in her bag, "Eh, I'm pretty, I'll get by," she said casually.

Looking at her amazed, Rio put away her own test, "Your parents just accept that?" she asked.

Sighing Usagi shook her head, "No, but mama and papa have gotten all yelled out with Makoto. Mama will punish me but it just means my boyfriend will tutor me!" she said happily.

"You have a boyfriend?" questioned Rio curious reaching into her bag for her twin book.

"Yep! And he's the sweetest, smartest, and most handsome boy in the entire world! I love him so much!" said Usagi beaming before skipping off to join her friends.

Watching her Rio studied Usagi who jumped right into the conversation and took it away, "…You two have a strong bond but you like night and day…she's kind of lacking in the smarts but your pretty smart. However she does beat you in the social department, she's a social butterfly while you're like me, socially awkward," she said.

Nodding Minako smiled at Rio, "Yeah, mama says we're the sun and the moon. Usagi's the sun, bright and sunny while I'm the moon. Quiet and mysterious, but I reflect the sun's brightness," she said.

"That's an intriguing symbolism, I mean now a day people don't believe in the sun and moon being twins but there was once a time they did. Is your room modeled like that?" asked Rio.

Nodding Minako frowned, "Yeah, but when we get our big girl rooms mama said we can decorate them however we please," she told her.

"Curious, so for now your mom wants you two to be together but will allow separation when your older, any particular reason?" Rio questioned.

Shaking her head Minako frowned, "Not really right now we like being in the same room so Mama told us we can stay together for as long as we want. I just like being with Usagi. It's nice having her so close to me," she said.

"…Is it uncomfortable being separated?" question Rio.

Shrugging at the question, Minako frowned, "Kind of, I don't like being apart from Usagi for long but…we can do it. I mean it's not like we can't be apart…I just spend most of the time missing her," she said watching Usagi. It was doable but if she didn't have to do it she was happy. Plus she spent most of her time wondering if Usagi felt the same as her.

Going into a silence, Minako watched her sister joke around with her friends. Peering over to the raven hair girl, Minako fidgeted in her seat, "So…Rio-chan? Do you want to come to my house for a sleep over?" she asked awkward. Watching the raven head stop her writing Minako turned away with a blush, "If you don't want to I understand! I just thought maybe you might want to study us a little more…or that…we…could be…friends," she said shyly.

If Rio took her up on this offer she would finally make her first real friend. One she made all by herself, not someone whose friends with Usagi. Finally peering over she found Rio had the same shy expression, "Um, I have to ask my mom but if she says yes then so do I! But…yeah…I would like to be your friend!" she said.

"Okay!" said Minako happily

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ Age eight through nine. Tell me your thoughts.**


	64. Dream Life: Age 10-11

**Day two of the dream chapters, I hope you enjoy. This will be age ten through eleven, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! So without further delay here is the next chapter. Oh but a quick fun fact the entire dream chapter came out to 75 pages and according to Microsoft Word it has 49,046 words. I think that's the most I've ever written for a chapter lol so I had no choice but to split it up. Otherwise you would probably still be reading it!**

**Thank you Guest, Moonshines Silver, and Palnalapax for reviewing!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Ten)_

Clapping her hands together, Usagi bow to Minako with a pleading look. Frowning as she gazed at her twin Minako frowned, "Please, please, pretty please! If you become Karma's partner the teacher will just assume she got it wrong again! Please Minako! He totally hates me, he'll do something really horrible to me! I just know it," she pleaded.

Gazing at her twin panic stricken face, Minako frowned, "I don't know," she muttered.

Grabbing Minako's shoulders, Usagi grinned, "Come on, I know you like him! I can't understand why but I know you do and he never does anything too horrible to you. You're like one of the only people in class he doesn't horribly prank!" she told her.

Sighing Minako frowned and nodded, "Alright…but I don't like him. I just think he's a little cute is all and you can't deny that! He's really cute, with his red hair and gold eyes…and his smile, especially when he has his look of gloating on," she said feeling her heart pick up as her body grew warm.

"Yeah, that's called a crush," said Usagi grabbed her card with her partners name on it. Taking Usagi's from her Minako gazed down at the name Akabane, Karma. Clutching the card to her chest she walked through the crowd around the bus and searched for a splash of red. He was always easy to spot in a crowd, it was like playing 'Where's Waldo'.

Walking through the crowd for close to a minute, Minako could hear the teacher yelling for everyone to find their partner. Pausing as she looked around the young blonde jumped when she felt her card slip through her fingers. Turning around she found Karma looking at his name, "So Usagi did switch with you," he said casually looking unbothered.

Blushing Minako gently took it back from him and nodded, "Good thing I wrote your name down then," he said showing her his card. Gazing at the script Minako was surprised at how much she liked seeing her name in his handwriting. Seeing her questioning look he grinned, "I don't like your sister much and she's not so stupid she can't see that," he said casually.

Frowning Minako gave him a reproachful look, "Don't call my sister dumb!" she snapped.

"Well she is, she has the worst grades in class!" he snorted.

"It's not nice to call people dumb, Akabane-san," she snapped.

Shrugging he turned toward the teacher when they called for everyone's attention, "Whatever, you know it's the truth, there's always a smart twin and a dumb twin. She's the dumb one. Although I am curious to know who the evil one is…my money is on Usagi," he said grinning wickedly.

Scowling at his back Minako rolled her eyes and joined his side in listening to the teacher. After a few minutes of lectures about staying on the paths they were off. Following behind Karma as they stepped into the forest Minako kept her pen and paper in her backpack along with everything else. They were supposed to be walking through the woods recording all the fungi and fauna they came across.

The one who saw the most would get a prize.

Looking around at the greenery they weren't even three minutes into the woods when Karma grabbed her arm and force her to walk slower. Looking over she frowned, "What do you plan on doing?" she asked warningly. He was always doing something, usually something bad at that.

"We're just going to go off the path a little bit, it's not going to hurt anything," he said pulling her after him once their group turned around a bend. Slowing her walk down, she gazed at Karma hand on her arm and felt her heart pounding in that none painful way again. She once ask Makoto what that meant but all the girl did was dissolve into a giggling fit.

Stumbling over a root Minako fell into Karma's back, pulling away with a blush she gazed down at the ground and stepped back from him pulling from his grip. Stopping he turned and looked at her burning face, holding out his hand he frowned, "Are you going to run back and be a good little twin?" he asked before smirking, "Or do you want to have fun and be the bad little twin?" he asked.

Gazing at his hand, Minako trailed it up to his face and looked into his golden eyes. Every time she saw Karma-kun she got the image of fire in her mind. She liked fire, it was hot and beautiful while both destructive and enriching. You could get burned if you didn't know what you were doing but if you did, fire was your best friend. Karma so much like that. Gazing at his face she could see the promise of fun in his eyes. Looking back at the path she frowned, she was the good one. The one who always did what mama and papa wanted. She got good grades, was able to play any instrument, had a voice that was always getting praised, and she was studying to take over for her brother.

She even took her secret assassin training serious.

She should go back, but…

"I-I want to be the bad one," she said taking his hand in her own. His hand was small but warm in her own, feeling him hold hers tightly he pulled her after him and the two of them slipped into the forest.

Following Karma closely Minako quickly forgot about time as the two explored all the secret wonders that were hidden in the trees. They found lots of interesting things. A grove of butterflies, a lovely waterfall that fell into a pond with pretty polished stones, and watched a family of deer.

By the end of it they were found by a furious teacher and even though she was being yelled at Minako's only thoughts were on the feel of Karma's hand in her own. Peering over she found him smiling easily as the teacher yell. Maybe she did like him…just a tiny little bit.

* * *

It was like she had been bitten by a bug. Day and night she thought of him and in her free time she secretly watched him and even took secret photos. She was sick, she had to be sick! Why else would she do this! Still, no matter how many times she chastised herself Minako somehow always found herself back behind a tree watching Karma. Quietly wishing she was brave enough to walk up to him and just play with him. Along with hoping she wasn't found out.

Thumbing through her photo collection, Minako sigh and began to tuck her photos in her memory box marveling at ever photo. Seriously! Karma-kun was cute no matter the angle! Getting lost in the happiness of seeing him Minako got the shock of her life when a voice spoke up, "So he's the one you like?" said none other than Ren.

Letting out a panicked scream Minako scrambled away and gazed fearfully at Ren who paid her no heed and just picked up a photo of Karma. Blushing bright red Minako crossed the room and snatched the photos from Ren shoving them in her box. She wasn't even going to think about the fact he sunk up on her…honestly she just couldn't sense people. Lovro and other assassins have tried to tell her how to know when someone is following her but she just couldn't get it.

If they were watching her she felt it but never when they snuck up on her.

Moving on though, locking up her photo's Minako glared at Ren who gazed at her curious, "He seems mean…why do you like him?" he asked.

"Why do you never leave me alone despite the fact I'm evil?!" she snapped.

Laughing at that, he smiled, "You're not evil! You're just mean!" he said amused.

"There's a difference?" asked Minako annoyed.

"Oh course, evil kicks puppies and mean just makes fun of them," he said casually.

Frowning at that Minako though those words, "…By that logic, evil injuries and mean makes fun…I've injured you multiple times along with made fun of you," she concluded.

Looking at her surprised, Ren frowned himself, "Right…well forget what I said I obviously don't know what I'm talking about. Beyond that though what are you doing?" he asked curious.

Sighing Minako put away her memory box in her desk, "What are you doing? Usagi is at dance class, she started taking ballet and you know that. She tells you her schedule and I know for a fact you know exactly what she's doing every minute of the day. Your relationship is unhealthy," she said crossing her arms.

"You have a box full of secret photos of a boy you like," said Ren pointedly.

Looking at him, Minako frowned, "Your right…what do I know. Still why are you here? Do you secretly like getting hit and insulted by me? If so I feel sorry for my sister when we get old enough to understand what exactly older people in love do," she said annoyed.

"We do know what they do, they have sex," said Ren frowning.

Rolling her eyes she nodded, "Well duh, but according to Makoto there's more to sex than babies…and apparently it's disturbing," said Minako frowning.

"Gross," said Ren.

Nodding in agreement Minako gazed at him expectantly and Ren just looked back before speaking, "Um, well, I was bored over at the house…I figured anything was better than being alone. So can I stay or do you want me to go home?" he asked casually, vulnerability in his voice. He looked away trying to seem above it all but she could see he didn't want to be alone.

As much as she like hitting him, she would be nice for once.

"If you want to play a game then you pick. I mean you never like the games I pick," she said.

Beaming Ren nodded and headed over to Usagi's side of the room to pick out Candyland, "Really?" asked Minako surprised by his choice. She liked Candyland but she always thought he played it just to please Usagi who like the simplicity of the game.

Smiling he nodded and set up the game handing over the blue guy to her and taking the red one for himself, watching him shuffle the cards she gazed at the red guy and thought of Karma's hair. Starting the game they were three games in when Ren spoke up, "So who was that red-headed boy?" he asked curious, no look of judgement in his eyes.

Frowning Minako moved her guy once she got her card and answered, "…Akabane, Karma," she told him quietly.

"What's he like?" he asked.

"Mean…but smart…funny…nice to those he likes…fun to be around…and a troublemaker," she told him.

"…Sounds like the opposite of me in personality," snorted Ren.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Yeah, unlike you he's no prince in fairytales! He won't get famous for kissing a princess out of a coma!" she snorted.

"I thought in the real fairytale Snow White got the Heimlich," said Ren frowning.

"I was talking about Sleeping Beauty," commented Minako.

"Usagi could be Sleeping Beauty, couldn't she?" said Ren happily.

"Maybe if she didn't snore! You don't hear about princess snoring like foghorns in fairytales!" said Minako amused.

"So are you going to confess?" asked Ren.

"…Why would I do that…I'm ten," said Minako dismissively.

* * *

_(Age Eleven)_

Watching Karma from behind the tree, Minako listened to Rio's sigh as she shook her head, "You realize you're a stalker right?!" she asked her in her quiet teasing voice, never looking up from the book she buried her nose in. Smiling Minako watched the red head laugh as one of his friends told him a joke, snapping a new photo as she pulled away to sit down next to Rio.

Sitting at the picnic table they liked to share at lunch Minako nodded, "I know but…what should I do? Karma-kun doesn't like girls, he makes fun of girls who confess their feelings!" she said.

"You should find a new crush," said Rio putting down her book.

"You sound like Usagi," groaned Minako.

"Usagi might actually be right about this," countered Rio.

"I love hearing I'm right about something! What am I right about though?" asked Usagi dancing up to their table putting down her bento box with a brilliant smile in place.

Turning Rio opened up her bento and sighed, "She's stalking Karma-kun again, it's turning into a regular thing," she said digging into her lunch.

Frowning Usagi looked over to Minako who blushed in embarrassment, "Better him than the other guy," she muttered casually. Feeling Minako fierce glare on her the twin tail blonde just gazed at her with casual expression, "Well, you're obsessed with him too. You dream about him often and you got someone to sketch his photo and you keep it in your pillow," she said.

Looking between the two, Rio raised an eyebrow, "Do you like two boys?" she asked Minako.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "No, I don't! And you said you wouldn't talk about him! You promised!" she cried frustrated.

"I said I wouldn't mention him to papa and mama, I said nothing about Rio-chan!" she said amused.

"Who is this guy? And if you don't like him why are you obsessed with him?" asked Rio curious.

Sighing Minako opened her own bento and grabbed her fried prawn with her fingers and chowed down, "…When we were eight a weird guy came up to me. He's going to come back and I want to be prepared just in case," she said sternly. Future G.O.D was coming and she would be prepared for that, she wouldn't be playing his game. She got that picture made to remind her of what was coming, she would never forget him with that in her pillow.

Looking at her, Rio turned to Usagi who shrugged and sighed, "Don't ask me, I've been asking for years and nothing. It's a secret between her and mama, I think Izaya too. All I know is when we go to England she runs off with Auntie and Simon to meet some guy name Lordy or Love or something along those lines. Seriously what do you do with them?" she asked gazing at her twin annoyed, "We're twins, we're not supposed to have secrets!" she demanded.

Frowning Minako gazed at a sour Usagi then to a curious Rio, "I'm not allowed to talk about it, just know that it's for the greater good!" she told them both.

"Minako, your one of the most interesting people I know…which is saying something considering the common cold puts you in the hospital!" snorted Rio laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" said Minako sarcastically rolling her eyes, but happy Rio wouldn't press her for answers.

"Seriously, what is up with that guy?" said Usagi frustrated.

"Usagi…give it up," said Minako.

Crossing her arms annoyed Usagi nodded toward Karma, "Fine what are you going to do about, Karma? You have to tell him you like him sometime," said Usagi.

"No I don't," said Minako firmly.

"Yeah you do, because if you don't tell him, I will!" said Usagi with an evil smile.

Looking at her annoyed, Minako grumbled, "Karma-kun's right…you are the evil twin," she said earning a snort of laughter from Usagi.

* * *

Her heart was pounding, she was on fire, and she felt ready to barf. How was nervousness almost identical to being sick…feeling ready to pass out Minako looked over to Usagi. Shaking her head she could feel the blood drain her from face, "I don't want to do this!" she said.

Looking at her sternly Usagi pointed toward Karma who was listening to a teacher lecture him, waiting for him to finish so he could go home. Once more he had gotten in trouble and Usagi true to her word was making Minako confess. This would be the sixth time…she had been able to weasel her way out the other times by faking panic attacks or actually experiencing them, that or the weather happen.

Putting her hands on her hips Usagi scowled, "You're going to confess to, Karma! If you like him you have to tell him!" she told her sternly.

"What if he doesn't like me…what if he makes fun of me?" she asked.

Smiling Usagi grabbed her shoulder, "First he would have to be an idiot not to like the cutest, sweetest girl ever! Second if he makes fun of you kick him in his boy bits and I'll find you a boyfriend who's even better than him!" she said happily.

Looking back toward Karma who looked about ready to leave Minako could feel her stomach churn uncomfortably, what would happen? Watching him finally leave Usagi gave her a gentle push and gave her a look telling her to follow, "Be brave, Minako-chan! You're totally someone worth liking and I'm not just saying that because I'm your twin," she told her.

Watching Usagi run off, Minako looked back and watched Karma turn the corner and took a deep breath and ran after him. She would just confess and tell him he didn't have to like her back, she just wanted to know if he would mind her giving him chocolate this Valentine Day. That was all. Following behind Karma, Minako kept a safe distance away as she tried to work up the nerve to say his name.

She just had to say his name. That was all she had to do, say his name and tell him she liked him. He didn't have to return her feelings and he didn't have to be her boyfriend. She just wanted to give him chocolate and know if he would accept it…that was all. Opening her mouth Minako quickly clamped it shut when bile threaten to spill out.

Ugh…why was this so hard?

Watching him turn another corner Minako followed after at her own pace only to get the shock of her life when a certain red-head laid in wait for her. Looking on with a glare, he seemed tense almost as if he was expecting a fight. Falling back Minako looked up warily and watched as he relaxed and his tense expression turn curious, "Minako…why are you following me?" he asked confused.

Looking at him her blush back, Minako shook and felt sick to her stomach but something in her gut told her to push past this feeling because something good was on the other side. Standing up on shaky legs she peered up at him and found him waiting for her to speak, "…Karma-kun," she said quietly, his name gave her courage. Feeling the shaking resolve she swallowed down her fear and faced him fully, "Karma-kun…I like you," she said finally saying it.

Looking at him she found surprise reflected on his face, "…Is it alright if I give you Valentine chocolate?" she asked.

Standing in total silence, Karma watched her and frowned, "You want to ask me if I'll accept your chocolate? Don't girls usually want to date?" he asked giving her no answer.

Frowning at that herself Minako shook her head, "We hardly know each other…why would I ask you to be my boyfriend when you don't know me. I'll settle for giving you chocolate if you're okay with it for now. Maybe ask you to be my boyfriend after we've gotten to know each other," she said hopeful.

Eyeing her Karma frowned, "I thought you were the smart one," he said.

Looking at him Minako frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked feeling her earlier bravery disappear.

Crossing his arms he frowned, "I'm Akabane, Karma. Girls don't like me, they run away from me so what the heck is wrong with you!" he said ending with a smirk. "Did you get dropped on your head or something? Because that has to be the only reason you like me. I mean wh-" he stated only to get interrupted by the usually quiet blonde.

Feeling annoyed that he didn't think he was likeable, Minako frowned, "Why wouldn't I like you?! You're so smart and you're nice. Sure you like to tease people and play pranks but you never let Naoko or Jun pick on Tsubasa just because he's smaller! You always stop people from picking on me because I'm half foreigner. You're a good person Karma-kun. Not only that you're cute. Not to mention your hair and eyes are the colors of fire!" she said looking at him starry eyed.

Karma-kun was the best!

Looking at her surprised, Karma could feel a flood of heat pool in his cheeks at her words. Looking away with a blush he frowned, "…I don't care," he said. Looking back to Minako, he looked into her blue eyes, "If you want to give me chocolate I don't care," he muttered.

Looking as if Christmas came early, Minako bowed her head, "Thank you, Karma-kun!" she yelled before running off to tell Usagi the good news. It hadn't been what her sister was aiming for but Minako was more than happy with the results! Karma-kun would accept her chocolate. By the time her birthday arrived she would make the perfect chocolate!

Now she was happier than ever that she took up cooking to help mama!

* * *

Ever since her confession Karma seemed to have taken an interest in her. Minako talked more to him this month than she did in the past two years since she got her crush. Walking together with the red head through the halls Minako found him staring at her. Blinking at that, she raised an eyebrow, "What do you keep staring?" she asked him curious.

Frowning he shrugged, "Sometimes you're really weird," he said.

"Should you really accuse someone of being weird, Karma-kun?" she teased.

Smiling at that he shrugged, "It's true though, I never notice it before but you're weird. You have reflexes despite the fact you don't participate in P.E, you also have callous!" he said grabbing her hand showing her, her own callous.

Pulling her hand back she looked down and gazed at them, "I play a lot of different instruments," she told him firmly.

"That only explains some of them," he said.

Looking over Minako frowned, "You're not going to drop it are you?" she asked.

"Would I be the boy you liked if I did?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I get special training," she told him. Looking over she continued before he could question her, "I can't do physical education because I have some problems with stage fright, plus teachers aren't really equip to know my stopping point and I don't know my stopping point. I do have special training though, I learn fencing and archery from my mama. I also learn other stuff from her, um, I guess master. Nothing too amazing, just ways to protect myself," she told him.

"What are you protecting yourself from?" asked Karma.

Looking down worried, Minako bit her lip, "Someone who promised he'll see me again…someone who scares me more than the thought of meeting a real life monster," she uttered softly

With each year she learned more about the God of Death from Lovro and even if she hadn't heard a word or seen the God of Death's pupil she knew he was out there. It was like they had a connection, almost like her connection to Usagi. Only this one was terrifying, "I'm not that good though, mama's master is thinking about introducing me to other people to see if I might have skills outside of combat and the likes. I do okay with weapons but I can't fight! I always fail," she muttered frustrated.

"You can't think when you fight," said Karma casually.

"You don't think?" she asked.

Smiling he shook his head and closed his eyes, "It's a sixth sense to me, I can feel my opponents. Sometimes I'm not fast enough and I get hit but I know where the hit is coming from. You just have to have a sense for it. The more fights you get into the easier it gets. I'm surprise you don't have a sense though with as much as girls go after you for stealing their boyfriends," he teased.

Blushing Minako went to protest only to get a karate chop to the head, "Don't bother with the protest, I know you're not a boyfriend stealer! You like me, they're just jealous because boys like you. If Usagi didn't air out that she has a boyfriend she would probably get the same amount of attention. She does though so it all goes to you…plus you're the better twin," he said.

Blushing even brighter Minako gazed at him with shimmering eyes, did Karma like her too! "You're not nearly as loud!" he teased.

Feeling the shimmer and shine fade, Minako settled for a smile, "Yeah, unfortunately Usagi took after Makoto, our older sister, who's trying to become an idol. She's actually in some idol group and being loud is apparently a big part of it. I like music but being loud like that is too much of a hassle," she told him. Where Usagi followed Makoto, Minako followed Isogai her big brother.

He rarely got loud. The only time he did was when he moved out and told papa he wouldn't be taking over for him. Izaya really would have been the perfect heir for papa, he already had various small successful cafes up and running. She could only hope to be as good as her big brother. She knew papa wanted Izaya but she was the logical heir after her brother.

She wasn't his first choice but hopefully she would be pleasing to her father.

"So you can fight with a sword? Maybe I should stop calling you Cinderella and come up with something more appropriate! Maybe Wonder Woman!" he said laughing.

"I prefer Black Canary," said Minako.

"I prefer Harley Quinn!" counter Karma.

"I love Harley!" exclaimed Minako.

"I guess we have that in common then," he said walking off.

* * *

Sitting still in Smog's lab, Minako watched him as he mixed various chemicals. For this summer she would be meeting some of Lovro's most trusted assassins. He explained to her that assassins didn't rely on fighting, it was good to have the necessary skills but to be able to go up against an assassin she needed to understand an assassin.

They relied on their wits, their skills, and their versatility.

The more knowledge she gain the better chance she had against future G.O.D. The more skills she had the better chance one could be used against future G.O.D. The more versatile she was the greater chance she had of getting away from future G.O.D. With that in mind she pushed away her shyness and now here she was meeting Smog, the poison master.

He didn't just do just deadly poisons though, he had all kind of goodies. There were poisons to enable someone through a less permanent means. He also created a truth serum that make it impossible for someone to lie and what was better was they went unconscious after five minute and when they woke up anything they said was forgotten! He had poisons to simulate drunkenness, food poisoning, the plague, and just about everything.

She was learning the less lethal poisons. He said it was better she stayed away from the killing ones since she was a beginner…plus she think he didn't like her chances should she get accidently infected. Watching as he mixed his chemicals she raised an eyebrow, "What made you want to work with poisons?" she asked him curious.

Looking over as she scribbled down notes to study, Smog smiled, "Well I use to work in a pharmaceutical company trying to cure ailments and the likes. One day a colleague poisoned me, I had beaten him out for a promotion that he had been gunning for. That struggle between life and death and my scramble to save my life opened up my eyes. I liked the fact that I could save my life and I thought to myself if I could do that to save my life what could I do if I wanted to kill someone. I started off small but eventually I met Lovro and he helped me get into the business of killing," he said.

"Wow…what happened to your colleague? Did you kill him?" she asked him curious.

"Worse, I gave him HIV then slowly killed him with small diseases," he told her casually.

"Talk out a drawn out death," said Minako stunned.

"You know what it does?" he asked.

Nodding she frowned, "Mama says the main things it does is kill your immune system and then you can die of the common cold," she told him.

Chuckling Smog nodded as he stirred, "What made your mother tell you that? Do you have a habit up picking up needles and she was worried because of your already weaken immune system?" he asked.

Shaking her head Minako bit the inside of her lip as she got a thoughtful expression, "No, my elder sister is kind of a…" she said not really sure what was appropriate to call Makoto. She certainly knew what other girls would call her because she was often call one by other girls.

"Let me guess your sister is…popular!" said Smog helping her out.

Sighing she nodded her head, "She lost her virginity when she was fourteen, so yeah I would say she was most definitely popular. I thought she was lying…but I made the misfortunate mistake of reading her diary against all good reasoning. I'll never do that again," she said.

"Well, young people don't always do the smart thing! Foolish is attached to youth for a reason, but not to worry hopefully she won't let it control her," he said amused.

"She said she was in love…how you are in love at age fourteen! People are forty and they still don't know if they're in love!" she cried.

"I wouldn't know, now I want you to remix this compound and I hope you were paying attention because it's difficult and if you mess up you have a chance of turning it into a gas and make both of us take a short nap," he said setting aside the clear liquid he had just mixed.

Nodding determined Minako gazed down at her detailed notes and began.

* * *

Laying next to Gastro in back fields of his land, Minako gazed through the scope of her gun at the huge stag miles away in the valley, "You better shoot it kid because that's your dinner. If you don't hit it then you don't eat tonight," he said lazily peering through his binoculars. Frowning Minako gazed at the deer before lining up her shoot. She would make it a quick kill. The head or the heart were the quickest and surest kill shots!

Taking a deep breath she squeezed the trigger, hearing a small pop as the gun fired quietly but instead of the target getting hit though the bullet flew over his head. Looking up, the deer looked around his antlers waving around as he peered out nervously. "Think of the conditions, take into account the wind, the humidity, and the temperature," he said calmly.

Pulling away from the gun, Minako took a deep calming breath and looked through the scope again and waited for the stag to go back to grazing. Rechecking everything she held her breath once more, she corrected her shot and then fired. This time her target went down. Giving a relieved sigh Minako stood up struggling under the guns weight.

Reaching down Gastro grabbed the gun and headed toward the stag with her scrambling behind him, "Good job but remember our prey was deer. If that had been a human he would have gone for cover, unless he was as dumb as an animal," he snorted.

Nodding at that Minako reached out and grabbed the end of Gastro jacket and got even with his stride, although she was still speed-walking due to his long strides. "I thought guns were louder?" she asked eyeing his gun, it also looked sleek and something that belonged in the G.I. Joe movies.

"Hunting rifles are but this is a military grade weapon. It's not meant for hunting but I prefer it and besides, if you're going to fight against a human this is what you'll use," he said strictly.

Peering up Minako eyed Gastro who wore a green uniform that looked like it belonged to an army, although she didn't know what army that was. "Mama said you were in the military before you became an assassin…what brought you over to the kill side?" she asked.

Frowning Gastro lead her through the woods quietly before speaking up, "I was on the side of kill for so long that I didn't know how to go back. By chance I crossed paths with Lovro and he told me I could stay on that side without going crazy like others had. It's not how my military would have like me to use my skills but I use my talent to make a living," he said.

Nodding at that Minako frowned, "So you worked a lot with my mama?" she asked him.

Smirking at that he nodded, "Your mother was someone I didn't mind working with! She was an excellent shot, almost as good as me and she was deadly with every weapon out there. You're sure to turn into a deadly brat yourself if she's teaching you how to swing a sword!" he said.

"Why did mama work with you? I thought she worked with Auntie," she asked curious.

Shaking his head, Gastro sighed, "Your aunt paired off with another assassin at times and your mom wasn't comfortable with going solo. It's not uncommon for women in our field of work to pair up, if you're not a seduction base assassin jobs can be a little more risky," he told her.

"Got it," she said.

Looking at her when they finally arrived at the deer, Gastro looked over, "So…do you know how to skin and clean a deer?" he asked looking over.

Looking up Minako smiled, "Along with cook it! Grandpapa likes hunting and Gran-Gran tells me the best way to a man's heart is to cook what he hunts!" she told him happily.

Rolling his eyes, Gastro sighed, "Well look who's not totally useless!" he said patting her head.

* * *

Sitting across from Irina, Minako gazed at the girl turned woman she hadn't seen since she was eight years old. The years had been good to the woman she turned into a very sexy lady who looked like sex on a stick and was getting looks of worship from all the men. While all the women looked at her and wished for her death…that or for her to put some clothes on.

Irina wore very little showing off her bosom, her legs, and her mid-drift. She was going through the same no clothes phase as her sister. "So you're actually doing this, huh? Actually trying to be an assassin?" she asked quietly watching her.

"No, I just want to protect myself and Usagi…although I can't understand why Mr. Lovro wants me to learn from you. I mean you told me your seduction base…I don't think I can seduce someone," said Minako feeling ill. The thought of doing that embarrassing flirty stuff with future G.O.D made her want to curl up into a ball and puke. He was probably an adult by now and only sick adults were into preteens. "The thought of flirting with older guys is a little sickening," said Minako honestly.

Snorting Irina gave her a wink, "Yeah, flirting with geezer's does take some practice but I'm more than seduction you know. Yes, you see I cultivate fantasy before I go in for a kill. If I'm after someone strong I pretend to be weak and when they strike to take advantage of me or feel sorry for me I kill," she said pulling out some money before putting it down.

Slipping of her stool she waited for Minako to finish the rest of her juice before joining her and once she did the two blondes walk down the street. Everywhere they went eyes were drawn to Irina, even Minako found herself captivated by Irina. Assassin woman just had something special. She wondered if she would someday get that special something.

"So do you always seduce men?" she asked.

Smirking Irina chuckled, "I'm not all about my charms; I'm also an excellent shot, a gifted musician, a born showman, a graceful dancer, and I speak over ten languages! I also possess a kiss that would make a man of the church break his vow of abstinence!" she said wiggling her tongue teasingly.

Looking at her intrigued, Minako thought on that…she still hadn't kissed a boy. She wondered if Karma could be her first kiss. He still hadn't shown her much in the like department but he didn't push her away and he seemed okay with the fact she was joining him at Kunugigoka Junior High.

Peering over to Irina as she chatted away about all her skills, Minako wondered if she could channel the stuff that she had that made all the men's follow her. She had the right stuff she knew, she was her mother's daughter and she was always told she looked just like her mom. A woman she thought was the most beautiful in the world.

Could she ever be attractive enough to turn Karma's head?

It took more than a pretty face to turn heads, watching Irina as she walked Minako tried to copy her walk exactly as she saw it. She would never have the guts to wear what the woman did but maybe she could still get that confidence if she copied her movements.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that, that was age ten through eleven! Tell me your thoughts!**


	65. Dream Life: Age 12

**Hello day three of the dream fest! I hope you enjoy age twelve I had an easier time writing when she finally got to middle school because that was basically writing what was already known! I wrote a lot of the stuff that got mentioned in the story but was never actually shown. Now I get to show you, but of course it has a different twist due to the influence of Usagi, Maria aka mama, and Minako's assassin training! For the most part it kind of mimics what really happen just with different endings of course.**

**Thank you Sheepgirl418 for your review!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Twelve)_

Looking up at the academy, Minako gazed at the tall building that would be housing her for the next three years. The infamous Kunugigoka Junior High School, her elder brother went here for all of his junior high school years and high school years. In his day he had been the top brass and the student council president…none of which she would be following.

Sighing Minako turned her eyes toward the gate as students and parents filed in. The opening ceremony would be starting shortly but she felt nervous. She and Usagi were finally separating, she was starting a new school, and she would be all alone in her class. She got into the same school as Ren, Rio, and Karma-kun yet she wasn't in a single class with any of them.

She would have actually been okay with being in the same class as Ren.

That would not come to pass however, "Calm down, remember this is a new school which means a new you!" said Izaya coming up from behind patting her head.

Looking over Minako nodded and took a deep breath only to get a spike of annoyance when she heard a sob on the other side of her elder brother, "Usagi, my love…why couldn't we be destine for the same school!" Ren cried peering at his phone, the screensaver a picture he took an hour ago of Usagi. She modeled her new school uniform for Ren who snapped up photos. She might not like him much but he was certainly devoted to adoring her sister. Honestly, if Usagi was a cult Ren would be the high priest selling everyone the spiked Cool-Aid.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya slapped the back of Ren's head and snatched his phone and shoving it back into the raven-head's pocket, "First she wouldn't get to continue her part time modeling career and dance career while here. Plus she's too dumb to pass the entrance exam…you keep forgetting you chose the dumb twin," he said rolling his eyes only to yowl in pain when in unison Minako and Ren stomped down on both of his feet.

"Don't call her dumb!" they yelled together.

Growling Minako started toward the entrance with Ren while Izaya hobbled after them cursing them under his breath, swearing so badly any parent with a small child steered clear. Sighing at his mouth, Minako frowned and thought about his earlier words. Kunugigoka was a new start for her. Here she would be Minako. Not Cinderella or Usagi's twin, she could have friends all her own. If Rio could reinvent herself for the new school then so could Minako!

…well…maybe…she wasn't all that confident but at least she would be separate from Usagi. That was at least a start in the right direction. She never had a problem with being in her twins shadow but this was a new day and she would be lying if she said the thought to leave it never crossed her mind.

"So am I allowed to know who you are?" asked Ren as they followed the crowd.

Looking over, Minako frowned, "I won't pretend I don't know you if you say hi in the halls. After all as soon as anyone asks or when you get confessed to your going to mention you have a girlfriend and they're going to see Usagi. Seeing how we're twins they're going to connect the dots so there's no point in pretending I don't know you," she answered him.

Smiling at that Ren nodded and once they enter the school they headed off to their respective classrooms, after that Minako sat behind a girl named Kaho who she chatted with. The girl seemed friendly enough and gushed over her hair saying she never seen real blonde hair. After that the teacher came in did roll call and finally they were off.

Walking a bit behind Kaho and her few friends Minako listened to the girls chat before she felt a chilling stare on her back. Shivering at the chill, Minako tried to look around discreetly but found no source of the stare. Ugh, she hated when people watched her covertly. It always made her secretly worry future G.O.D was spying on her. It always turned out to be someone looking at her hair though.

Heading in they were all lined up and the opening ceremony begin. Listening in Minako was surprised when second year and up seemed to talk bad about one class in particular. 3-E, all the students above the first years seemed to sneer at them…even the teachers. Minako had heard there was some kind of deal with the students who had the lowest scores they were put in a class called 3-E. Still for them to be treated like this was just weird. It kind of made her embarrassed, embarrassed by the people who poked fun at Class E.

If assassin traning taught her anything it was that no one was perfect, everyone had strengths and weaknesses. When you acted like you did have weaknesses and were better it was embarrassing because no matter what you were going to get proven wrong! That was just the law of nature, doing her best to block out the chatter Minako gazed at the stage playing deaf.

This tread followed till finally a boy named Asano, Gakushū stepped up to deliver his speech for being the top scorer at entrance exams. Minako herself got in the top twenty while Ren got into the top ten and Karma-kun actually placed number two. Eyeing the blonde boy she frowned and watched him, he actually placed higher than Karma. She didn't know anyone who scored higher than him.

She shouldn't be that surprised though, another lesson assassins taught her was that there was always some else out there better than you.

…and they usually murdered you.

Maybe she should stop talking to Uncle Gastro, he was starting to warp her.

Tuning in and out of the next couple of speeches, it wasn't till they reached the end of the assembly that Minako felt that chill again. Looking around she was surprised when she found all the teachers straightening up, not only that the older students seemed to straighten up as well. The relax atmosphere they had earlier was gone and they all seemed to be waiting for something.

Following their gazes she looked at the far corner of the stage and almost on cue a handsome man stepped out. He was good looking, tall with long legs, had a charming smile, straight brown hair with hints of red that he kept in a slick back fashion. Watching him crossed the stage, Minako felt her smile drop with each step and for some reason a deep biting chill took root.

She didn't know how to describe it but it felt as if he was targeting them.

Stepping up to the podium he looked out at the student body and smiled, "Welcome students new and old, to those who've passed our entrance exam congratulations. You've taken your first step in your journey to adulthood. I wish all of you the best of luck in the years to come and hope you enjoy your studies at my academy. You should know that it will require hard work and measuring up to the standards set by this school. Failure to do so mean getting left behind," he said. Fading out Minako frowned feeling her guts twist inside her stomach, he wasn't speaking down to her but it made her uncomfortable never-the-less.

Watching him as he belittled Class 3-E in a subtle way, Minako froze when his eyes that were sweeping the hall looking at his students settled on her. It seemed silly to think he singled her out but she couldn't help but feel that way. It felt as if he was looking right through her to her very soul, gazing back into the man's eyes as he spoke she felt breakfast threatening to resurface. As quick as he looked at her though, if he even did, he turned away and finished his speech getting applause.

From everyone save for herself and the unfortunate members of Class E.

Watching him leave, Minako frowned, something told her she needed to keep an eye on that guy.

Leaving with her class when the assembly dismissed, Minako loss Kaho in the crowd and decided to take it slow back to class. Her heart was still pounding, she didn't know how to explain it but it felt as if he X-rayed her with that stare of his. As if he looked inside and decided to label her as something against her will at that.

Reaching the freshmen hall Minako paused and gazed out looking for the familiar faces of Karma and Rio, she would even be fine with Ren. She just wanted a friendly, familiar face. Plus she was curious, last night on the phone, Rio told her she had a surprise for her at lunch. She was doing something new with her hair. Ever since the last day of elementary school Rio was determined to say good-bye to her old self and transform into something new. Minako thought her best friend was perfect but if she wanted to experiment she wouldn't tell her no. Friends supported each other.

Finding no sight of any of the three Minako was ready to leave when his scent tickled her nose, feeling his body heat on her back the blonde girl smiled and turned to see Karma standing before her. He wore only two parts of the uniform, namely the pants and the shirt. In lee of the regulated jacket he wore a black jacket, smiling she shook her head, "Have you ever thought of turning over a new leaf, Karma-kun?" she asked him amused.

"Where's the fun in that. Glad to see you're looking well though, Cinderella!" he said happily.

Stepping closer, Minako put a finger to her lips and shushed him, "Don't say that! I'm trying to ditch that stupid Cinderella crap! Rio already told me she would say it so you too!" she said.

"Ah but I like calling you that, I mean you clean and cook just like the real one! All you need is a fairy god mother, helpful blue birds, and mice who can sew!" he said teasingly.

Rolling her eyes Minako smiled, "Please?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll just have to stick with Venus!" he said causally.

"I hate you," said Minako dully.

Leaning close bring a blush to her, Karma slid around her with a smile, "Your lips spew hate, but your eyes speak of love!" he said slipping past her toward his class.

Before he got too far though two second year girls passed behind her and spoke in anything but hush tones, "Would you look at that hair! She looks just like a princess," said the first girl.

"Ah, the little Princess of Kunugigoka Junior High!" kidded her friend.

"I'll bow down to her," joked a boy to his friend having overheard the conversation.

Letting out a sigh when the group passed Minako walked past the redhead who turned to her with a grin in place held up a finger, "Not a word," she snapped.

Watching her head over to her class, Karma smirked, "Have a good day, Princess!" he announced loud enough to make the entire hall pause.

Feeling her face burn bright red, Minako zipped past Ren who was looking at Karma curiously. He never met him but he certainly knew what he looked like. Beside him was the blonde who gave the speech for the freshman class, Ren really was quick at making friends. It was hard to believe that years ago he used to be shy.

* * *

It took exactly seven months.

Sitting alone in the library Minako dully flipped through various books not really studying anything as she waited for the clock to finally clicked to the time that would let her go home. Quietly divulging in self-loathing as she watched the seconds tick away. Scribbling down nonsense Minako frowned as she thought of everything.

She was only seven months into her first year at Kunugigoka and she was already a social pariah, it was just like in elementary school only this time it didn't slowly build up. Karma's tease their first day at what those second years said transformed into something. She was officially nicknamed Princess and what's worse…the boys in her class treated her like one.

At first her friends teased her and seemed to enjoy her popularity with the boys more than her, as long as they told the boy she needed their help they could pawn off their classroom duties. Soon though, Minako heard rumors about herself. Unflattering rumors at that and the girls in the class began to turn on her calling her disgusting and an attention hog.

Her friends though stuck with her and told her to ignore them, saying that they were just jealous because she was so cute and stood out to boys thanks to her natural blonde hair. Eventually though that changed upon meeting Kaho's stupid boyfriend. He was so awful to Kaho and a total pig, Minako told this to Kaho in hopes of saving her heartbreak but it turned out said girl didn't want her help.

Kaho was two face, she acted like she took Minako's advice but really she had been the one spreading the rumors from the start. Then learning her boyfriend made a pass at her just fueled her to spread even more nasty lies around the school.

Slowly she poisoned the other girls against Minako till she only had one friend left and now even that friend was gone, all because Araki-san decided to confess her. She tried to help her last friend get the cute bespectacled boy's attention but ended up getting it for herself. Every day they somehow met him and every day Minako talk her friend up to him.

To no avail however.

In a matter of seven months Minako found herself back to where she was near the end of elementary school only this time she didn't have Rio or Usagi. She could still sit with Rio at lunch if she wanted of course but Minako didn't feel like tainting her best friend with her bad luck. So she stuck to after school hanging out and weekends, Rio was able to start anew and Minako wouldn't take that from her.

She wouldn't brand her.

Sighing when the minute hand got closer to dismissal, Minako stood up and gathered up all her library books and headed back to the shelves. She seriously just wasn't destined to have a lot of friends. The sooner she got use to that the happier she would be. Shelving the first few books she frowned quietly to herself, what was wrong with her? She was always nice and polite, heck she even shelved her creepy personality traits to get friends but even that didn't work. All she had was loyal fanboys who wanted a date, rather than friends who she could joke with. Friends who would poke fun at her and she could poke fun at them.

Even Karma had friends! His best friend right now though was an adorably cute shrimp boat of a boy with long blue hair and girlish features who went by Nagisa. He seemed nice enough and was rather passive, he was a go with the flow kind of person. A trait you needed to be Karma's friend.

Then there was Ren, it was of no surprise that he was popular in both friends and girls. His main friends were a click of boys who were consider the top five of their year. Seo, Koyama, Araki, himself, and the boy who got the highest entrance exam score, Asano-kun. Karma had been approached by them but he quickly gave them the middle finger. And now she doubted he would be approached again because he just got a week of suspension, for what she didn't know.

Ren was also racking in the confessions, he seemed to turn down at least five girls a week.

That seemed to scare Usagi. She had nothing to worry about though, Ren adored her and already acted as if they had been married for fifty years. Still something had her twin shaken up and Minako think she knew what too. Usagi has always been rather self-conscious about her grades. Ren got top grades and even got into this school which was no cake walk.

Secretly, Usagi was afraid Ren would leave her for someone smarter.

Grades didn't have to mix with romance with him though, he didn't care about how low Usagi's grades got all he care about was that she gave him her heart. As corny as that sounded. Moving onto her second stack of books, Minako nearly had a heart attack when she was pounced upon. Appearing out of nowhere, Ren trapped her in a corner and looking frantic, "Minako-chan!" he hissed.

Jolting, Minako's fight or flight reflexes sent her head first into the bookshelf, groaning when she felt pain blossom in her forehead she looked over and glared at Ren. Giving him the glare that use to send him running as a kid. Dropping the frantic for a moment he gazed at her curious, "You look just like your mother when you give me that glare…did you know that?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Minako scoffed and practically shoved her book back in its slot, "What the hell do you wa…nt," she said starting off strong and angry before she took notice of a tag-along. Losing steam when she found none other than Asano, Gakushū standing at the end watching them, turning away Minako felt that cold chill run down her spine.

Turn out he was the school's chairman son; he was brilliant, handsome, charismatic, and as far as she was concerned the same horrifying secret scary as his father. She had been trying her best to avoid Asano but ended up finding herself meeting him once in a while thanks to Ren. She knew she should have banned him from seeing her.

Seeing her wary expression, Ren sighed before looking back to Gakushū putting on a smile, "Um, Asano-kun could you leave us alone for a minute? I need to talk to her in private!" he told him hopeful. Frowning Gakushū nodded and left, giving Minako the strength to breathe once more, "Seriously what is with you and him?" asked Ren once Asano was gone.

Rolling her eyes Minako scowled, "His dad freaks me out to no end, always popping out of nowhere with his phony smile asking me if I'm feeling better. He has the same eyes as his dad, both of them are not what they seem and I don't like things that aren't what they seem. It always comes back to bite you in the ass," she muttered irritably. Just like Kaho and just like future G.O.D, hidden selves were never good which was ironic seeing how she too hide herself.

Maybe it just meant she was crazy like she always feared.

Watching her carefully, Ren frowned and took a look around before leaning in, "He's interested in you because the chairman seems interested in you. He wants to know why, I told him if anything he's just seeing how you are after your hospital stays but he seems to think otherwise. On that subject are you alright? You've been to the hospital a lot this year and I've…well I've heard some not so flattering rumors," he said carefully hoping he wasn't stepping on a land mine.

With Minako you could never tell.

Shaking her head Minako sighed, "Forget it…now what do you need?" she asked.

Eyeing her, Ren pulled out his phone and showed her a text, "Usagi canceled on me again! What did I do, tell me?! I'm desperate, this is the fourth time. I get that she's busy because she's getting ready for her first major ballet production but…there's more to it. I can feel it," he said desperate.

Looking over at him, Minako sighed at the vulnerable expression he displayed. Putting up another book she walked away with him following her, "If you mention this to her I'll deny it…but she's feeling self-conscious," she told him.

"Self-conscious?" he asked.

Nodding Minako look around the room before leaning in, "She's been struggling with it for a while, but I guess it's finally got to her now that we're all older," she told him. Taking a deep breath Minako wondered for a moment if this was crossing the line, but turning toward Ren's expectant and anxious expression Minako spoke, "…She thinks she too dumb for you, she's afraid you're going to leave her for some smart girl here," she told him.

"What?! That's stupid! I would never leave her over something as silly as grades," he exclaimed.

"I know that but she doesn't, so just keep at it okay. Show her you still love her and that you don't care about smarts," she told him.

Frowning Ren nodded, "Thanks…um…can you try to get her to accept one of my dates?" he asked her hopeful.

"I'll do what I can," she assured him.

"Really," he said amazing.

Sighing Minako turned to face him, "Don't think too much into this but…you're not the worst future brother-in-law I could have," she said. Standing still tears began to glimmer in Ren's eyes and Minako shook her head, "I swear to god, if you start crying I'm going to make you wet you pants in public," she warned him, "That goes the same for hugging," she snapped watching his arms rise up.

Rushing forward he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, pretty much to the point she felt suffocated, "It is so worth that!" he said kissing her forehead before releasing her. Giving her another huggie thank you before he left her, looking much happier than when he came. Watching him leave Minako sighed and went back to putting up books.

Once that was done Minako left the school and started her way home. Walking along the path she took every day Minako slowed down as some kids ran past her. Laughing as they played their games with each other, how she missed her youth. Back when boys were a second thought, destroying Ren was her favorite game, and training to be an assassin was a hobby…not a desperation.

She knew she was overly dramatizing everything due to her recent conflict but…she didn't know what to do. Sighing Minako sent a message to mama telling her she would be late, if she went home now mama would take one look at her face and look right through her. And despite the fact that a parent always gave you that 'we're here for you', truth was they couldn't always be there.

Wandering around the neighborhood, Minako ended up purchasing a bag of Taiyaki in her favorite flavors of sweet potato and chocolate before seating herself on a swing set. Swinging herself back and forth, she watched as the bright sky transformed into dusty twilight. She knew she was just having a pity party but she just didn't know what to do.

Feeling both frustration and misery, Minako groaned, "Stupid hormones! Gastro was right being a teenager is the worse," she said ignoring the buzz of her phone as the street lamp clicked on. Lightly swinging she was about to get up and head home when footsteps broke her concentration. Looking up she gazed out into the darkness, mentally prepping herself to get her stun gun in case of crazies.

However instead of a crazy person, Minako got the best surprise when a Karma appeared at the edge of the light, "Karma-kun!" she said pleasantly surprised.

Looking at her, his golden orbs looked her up and down before he smiled, "Your looking rough, Cinderella," he said plopping down into the swing next to her.

Saying nothing Minako swung lightly back and forth, "…So…how have things been?" she asked curious, peering over to him finding him watching her.

Shrugging Karma rocked back and forth on the swing, "…Fine, Nagisa brings me notes from class the rest of the time is looking for way to have fun. It's tragic that being bored is easier than having fun! But at least I get to sleep in. So how are things with you?" he asked looking over at her for her news.

Forcing on a smile Minako opened her mouth to lie to him only to find her voice die in her throat, she could lie to her parents, to Ren, to Rio, and even to Usagi…but not him. Letting her shoulders slump, Minako's smile disappeared and tears came to her eyes, "…Why does no body like me?" she asked him in a whisper.

Clutching the chain in her hand she glared at the ground, "I don't care about being Usagi's shadow, I never had a problem with that. Still I thought us separating and going to different schools meant I could have friends that where mine…like Rio! Rio is my friend, I developed a relationship with her on my own and even if Usagi became her friend too she was still mine. I thought I could get more of those, I wanted more of those! But…" she said trailing off.

"Minako people like you," said Karma quietly.

Feeling a flash of anger, Minako glared at the ground, "Don't lie to me! I don't care if you tease me or make fun of me, but don't lie to me!" she snapped.

Frowning Karma looked over to her furious expression, "I'm not lying," he said.

Standing up Minako looked over and glared, "Yes you are! No body at school outside of Rio, who doesn't count because she knew me before, and Ren, who's more of a brother than anything, likes me!" she shouted. "All those boys at school who say they like me don't like me, all they care about is that I'm pretty and they just want one thing! All those girls who said they were my friends were ready to believe lies over the truth and Kaho just befriended me to tear me down. Even the boy I like doesn't like me!" she cried finally releasing everything that built up inside.

The people she thought were her friends betrayed her and she was told she was just so pretty but apparently that's all she was a pretty face with no discernable likeable features! It made Karma even better in her eyes that he wanted a girl with more than a pretty face but it also just made her feel worse, damn it, sometimes she wish she understood Lovro's training better.

How was she supposed to control her emotional state when it felt like the dam inside her chest was breaking and flooding the village below?! Ready to finally let loose, Minako was shelled shocked when Karma shut her up with a kiss. Breaking out in pleasurable goosebumps, her stomach felt as if it was on a roller coaster, and her lips tingled against Karma's.

His lips were smooth and she could taste sweet bean paste on his lips. He had one hand cradling her head his fingers buried in her hair with his other on her lower back. His body was closely pressed against her own, allowing her to feel his developing body. He had muscles and he smelt of cooking spices but the strongest was cinnamon.

She wanted to memorize every sensations of this, of her first kiss with the boy she liked. Pulling away Karma smirked at her shell shocked expression, "I'm not lying, you twit. When I said people like you I meant it, I may not know them but know that I like you. So enough with your pity party," he said pulling her in for another kiss.

Nodding after he pulled away, Minako watched him numbly as he reached down and grabbed her forgotten bag of Taiyaki and her school bag. Holding them he grabbed her hand with his free hand and pulled her along, "Come on, Cinderella. Your phone's been buzzing the entire time so I'm sure you folks are worried about you," he said.

Nodding numbly again, Minako couldn't pull her eyes away from him, "What happens now?" she asked still a bit out of it.

Looking over, Karma shrugged and smiled, "We'll see," he said.

* * *

A week had passed since Karma-kun kissed her and within that week Minako hadn't been able to see him but they exchanged numbers and often he sent her teasing texts. He was finally back in class though and the few times Minako saw him in the halls today he always manage to give her a look. It wasn't much of anything in hindsight but it made her stomach erupt into a cloud of butterflies.

Much like that grove they found full of the beautiful fluttering creatures when they were in fifth grade.

She still didn't have friends in her class, girls still gave her dirty looks and whispered behind their hands, and the boys still acted like she was an actual princess but she was happy. Even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, Karma kissed her and he told her he liked her. The boy she liked, liked her back…that was better than peanut-butter cups and chocolate frosting!

Standing up as her class was dismissed to gym, Minako ignored the snide comments Kaho threw at her and bid the boys in her class goodbye before heading off for the music room. In the past she had always allowed to spend Physical Education how she wanted. However upon passing the entrance exam Minako had been called to the school with her parents and they sat with a representative of the school who said the chairman had concerns.

First she was told due to her high amount of hospital stays, she was to bring a doctor's note in order to be allowed to come back to school. Then the second concern was what she was to do during gym, it seemed no matter how much training she took she just couldn't handle stupid gym. She just couldn't stand all the eyes judging her and watching her…ugh, she just hated it.

It was like performing for crowds…it made her feel as if she was having a heart attack.

Anyway the chairman didn't want her wandering around the school so she was told she was allowed to watch her class like in the past or she could go to the library to study. She ended up getting another place added to the list however, the music room. She much rather spend her free time in the music room where she could work on Makoto's music and just enjoy herself. She even found a small unused practice room that she spent her time in. After straightening it up she managed to transform the little room into a comfortable safe haven.

She even brought in a tea set and a portable stove, when the chairman came that first time she almost had a heart attack thinking she would get in trouble. He ended up just asking for one lump of sugar and a dash of cream in his tea though…he really was a strange man.

After his visit though she brought a coffee kettle from home because he had his tea like papa and papa preferred coffee. That ended up being the right choice. The next time she got a heart attack inducing visit from him he seemed pleased with the coffee even more than the tea.

She knew these visit were weird but she just couldn't think of any reason why he conducted them, and the reasons she did think made no sense or she didn't want them to make sense. Stepping inside the room Minako put down her bag and grabbed the tea kettle. After getting water, she headed for the piano only to stop short from it.

Looking around the room she frowned, something was different. Looking behind her, half expecting the chairman to be seated at the small table that she found stashed in the corner during clean up. She found the chair empty but she still felt as if she wasn't alone in the room. Looking around she took in everything and finally spotted the closet all the sheet music was kept in.

It was cracked open and it had been closed.

Walking over she opened up and found two individual inside, a familiar smiling red-head and a worried stunned looking Nagisa-kun, Karma's friend. Opening her mouth to question him what he was doing she jumped when the door opened and in came the physical education teacher. Looking around annoyed he jumped when his eyes landed on her. Closing the door a little to hide Karma and his friend, Minako smiled, "Terai-sensei! What brings you here?" she asked grabbing a random sheet of piano music. "_Go to the back of the closet you can hid behind some of the big boxes and cellos,"_ she whispered to Karma in English out of the corner of her mouth.

She knew he could speak it fluently and it was common knowledge that Terai-sensei couldn't understand it well, often when his baseball team was angry with him they would curse him in English. Always under their breath, but still they would curse him in English when angry. Walking over to piano with a smile she placed the sheet music down and went through her scales. Looking around the room, Terai-sensei seemed to be looking for anything out of sort.

Frowning he looked over to her, "Some students didn't show up for Physical education and I heard someone say they notice two slip in here. You didn't see where they went did you?" he asked suspiciously as she launched into her song.

Shaking her head Minako let her fingers dance over the keys filling the room with music, "I can't say I have, sensei," she said watching him open up the closest. Judging by his lack of ah-ha she would say Karma moved himself and Nagisa-kun to the back like she said. Clearing her throat, she smiled at him, "You might want to try the roof, I heard sometimes kids go up there to ditch," she told him casually. She knew for a fact that's where Kaho would go when she felt too delicate to go sweat with everyone and run around.

Perking up, Terai-sensei smirked and nodded barreling out of the room with fire in his eyes, "Thank you Suzuki-san! I won't let anyone know you told me that," he said slamming the door shut.

Keeping up with her song Minako peered up when the two emerged from the closest after a safe amount of time had passed. Heading over for the window, Karma pulled the curtains closed and smiled, "Thanks Minako-chan!" he said.

Smiling she nodded, "No problem, but why are you ditching? I thought you liked the opportunity of getting rough with people and have that actually be the objective?!" she asked him amused.

"Yeah this school somehow takes the fun out of that," he said.

Nodding she continued the song not paying attention to the sheet music or the keys as she talked, "That sounds about right, they seem to turn everything into a competition here. I guess you can't complain though, usually it's a guarantee success story if you come here," she said.

"How are you playing that well without looking?" questioned Nagisa dipping into the conversation.

Stopping in the middle of the song, Minako peered over to the long hair boy and found him looking at her wide eye. Looking down she frowned at her hands before looking up, "Repetition I suppose, I've played a lot since I was a kid that I can pretty much play whatever you name," she told him.

Nodding he headed over to the closet and pulled out some sheet music, "Um, Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1," he said reading what he grabbed.

Thinking for a moment Minako quickly launched into the song, it had been a while since she played that, it was a pretty piece but she always felt a little slow. Playing it for a few minutes she looking up and found Nagisa looked amazed, "Wow, you play like a professional," he said taking a seat, relaxing as she continued.

"Thank you," she said.

It was certain she played well when there wasn't a big crowd but after seeing Irina, Minako felt as if she was lacking. The beautiful busty blonde could make a performance by just playing, she showed Minako that during one of her lessons. Show her that seduction could more than flirting with your words and body, she wanted her to see you could seduce your audience by giving them a show.

"How long have you played?" asked Nagisa.

"Since I was three, my mama taught all my siblings how to play but only I really took to it. My elder sister preferred singing while my brother and twin would rather just listen," she told him.

Nodding Nagisa looked around the room, "Can you play anything else?" he asked curious.

"…Um, well, pretty much everything. All the world-wide traditional instruments like the violin, flute, trumpet, guitar, and drums I can play. To be completely honest with you though percussion isn't my favorite so I'm not the best in it. If you want traditional instruments by country though then it depends, but I can learn. It takes me about three hours but usually by then I've mastered it. For our country I can play them all, from the koto to the shakuhachi!" she said proudly.

Music was the one place no one could beat her, as far as she knew. Irina could outperform her but Minako could out play her. Seeing Nagisa surprised expression she laughed, even Karma rose an eyebrow at the sheer amount of instruments she had in her arsenal. Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, music is the one place I can actually brag in!" she said amused.

"You don't say," he said smiling a little.

Nodding at that, Minako looked over when kettle whistle, "Would like some tea, Nagisa-san?" she asked him.

"Sure…where did you find all that?" he asked curious.

"I brought it from home, I stay in here a lot I figure why not make it a little more comfortable," she said shrugging heading over to prepare the tea.

Nodding Nagisa watched her work before peering over to Karma who he found was watching Minako closely, the red head told him he knew a place they could hang out. He never thought he meant with one of the most popular girls of their grade. She was already know school-wide as the Princess of Kunugigoka Junior High. He even heard she was getting know over in the high school. He got why she was popular though, she certainly looked like the princesses in children's fairytale books.

Long blond hair that shone like actual gold, big doe eyes in shade f blue that made him relax in her presence, and flawless skin with a nice glow. Her princess like features were only a part of her claim to minor school celebrity though. He often heard boys talking about her in rather inappropriate manners but he would admit privately that she was nice. She wasn't small like most girls their age, she had some weight but it was nice and gave her lots curves. Aside from that her chest had grown large and she had nice hips and long legs.

He didn't get why other guys in class said she would look better if she lost weight. He thought she looked perfectly fine as she was. Then again he didn't really care about that kind of stuff, after all it wasn't as if any girl could have a crush on him. So he never really criticized girls, he didn't like it so it was safe to say they probably didn't like it.

Looking up when Minako handed over a cup of tea, he paused when her scent washed over him.

She even smelled wonderful; like roses, green tea, and vanilla. Her scent filled up the entire room as she moved around. Hearing her offer a cup to Karma, he couldn't help but notice Minako talked a little funny, she had an accent that he couldn't really place it but it was familiar, "Minako-chan?" said Karma gaining Minako's attention. Gazing at her as she held out her tray of tea he smiled, "How do you know Nagisa-kun's name?" he asked her taking a cup.

Stopping in her tracks Minako's smile stayed froze on her face as she blinked rapidly, "…D-Didn't he say?" she asked nervously. Keeping his smile Karma shook his head, "…You told me?" she questioned rather than answered.

"Minako," said Karma warningly.

Looking down Minako clutched the tray tightly, "…I may…have once or twice or sixty-eight times…gone to see you and kind of…you know, lost my nerve and just ended up watching you from afar…taking pictures," she said forcing the words out her face getting redder and redder with each word.

"Minako, Minako, Minako, we've been over this. Stalking is bad," chastised Karma amused.

Feeling his jaw drop, Nagisa gazed on stunned at what he just heard. Minako, Kunugigoka Junior High's Princess, was a stalker…and not only that she stalked Karma of all people! Were they in a relationship? Did Karma actually have a girlfriend?! Him, he just got suspended for cutting off some girls hair…wait a minute, "Did you cut off Kaho's hair because she spread rumors about Minako-chan?" he asked the red-head shocked.

Looking up the red from her face gone, Minako looked from Nagisa to Karma who frowned at the smaller boy seeming slightly agitated that he mentioned that, "You did that!" she said. Kaho had come to class one day with shorter hair but she told everyone she got a haircut to freshen up her look. No one had the guts to tell her that the cut was bad. So Karma was the one who snipped her raven locks forcing her to get that unflattering bob. Some people were built for short hair styles while others just weren't and she was one of those who couldn't pull off short hair.

Frowning Karma crossed his arms, "I just got irritated with her don't think so much into it, she was just being annoying is all," he said stubbornly.

Smiling as warmth flooded through her limbs, Minako nodded, "Thank you, Karma-kun," she said.

"Next time pick your friends better," he said drinking from his cup.

* * *

People always questioned her when she told them she wished she looked more Japanese, they all thought it was neat to have blonde hair to look foreigner. That it brought you only good attention when in reality all it did was get her this. Standing out in the hall as her teacher berated her over her hair for what she was sure was the fiftieth time, Minako held back her sighs.

"If I've told you once I've told you twice to dye your hair back to its original color!" he snapped furious.

Looking up Minako grabbed a lock of her hair and showed him it, "I keep telling you sensei! This is my natural color! My mama is English, I got this color from her!" she argued politely.

Frowning he looked at her irritably, "So you've said, but trying to claim that's your color because your mother is English isn't going to work on me like it has other teachers! I've seen you with dark brown roots so since you refuse to abide by the rules we're taking this matter to the chairman," he snapped.

Grabbing her upper arm roughly, Okayashi-sensei pulled her along smirking when her face paled considerably only it wasn't for what he thought. She hated being in the same room as the chairman, she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but it never did. Feeling panic build up in her chest she tried to talk him out of this, "Sensei, I keep telling you, the light must have played tricks on your eyes that day because I don't have brown anywhere in my hair! Even my natural highlights and lowlights are blonde!" she said trying to reason with him.

He wouldn't hear it though, before long they were outside the double doors that house the chairman behind them. Feeling her stomach churn Minako looked over and found the pretty blonde that acted as the chairman's secretary gazing at the two of them, her eyes zeroing in on the hand on her arm. Standing up she cleared her throat, "Would you please remove yourself from the young lady, she's not going to run," she said heading over to them.

Looking over, Okayashi-sensei's eyes narrowed on her but he let go of her at long last letting the blood flow return to her arms. Nodding Nemu walked over to the two of them and pointed to the chairs, "Please seat yourself it'll take only a moment," she told him firmly.

Nodding he seated himself leaving Minako to stand as Nemu came over to her, standing in front of her the young blonde allowed a smile to grace her lips, "Just answer him honestly," she told her.

Looking up surprise, Minako frowned, "What?" she questioned

"When he ask you what your hair color is just answer truthfully. Don't say anything other than this is my natural color!" she told her sweetly.

Looking at her surprised Minako opened her mouth to speak only to clamp it shut when the doors opened up and out came the chairman. Smiling he gazed at her and Nemu before peering over to Okayashi-sensei his eyes getting a strange gleam in them, "Okayashi-sensei, Minako-chan I'm ready for you," he said heading back inside.

Feeling a tremble hit her, Minako looked over to Nemu who gave her an encouraging smile then to Okayashi-sensei who gave her a smug smirk before pointing to the office. Heading in Minako frowned, sometimes she really did hate how she looked. Standing in the office keeping her mouth glued shut she listened as Okayashi-sensei told the chairman about her. Telling him she refused to follow the rules regarding hair dye and about continual lies.

Nodding as he listened, the chairman finally turned his gaze toward her, taking in her frighten expression but instead of glaring or anything he just smiled, "Minako-chan…what is your natural hair color?" he asked her calmly. Looking at him, Minako went to peek over only to get stopped by the chairman, "Just tell me the truth," he said keeping her from looking over.

Frowning she nodded and grabbed a lock of hair, "This is my natural color," she said.

No sooner did she say that she listened to Okayashi-sensei irritable growl. Sitting still, the chairman searched her face and smiled, "Okayashi-san, what proof do you have that she's lying to you? I believe her claim about that being her natural color, but you teach her first hand so you know her better," he said.

Looking pleased he was hearing him out, Okayashi began to discuss in detail why he thought she was a lair, "I've seen her with brown roots, Asano-san. Not only that I've had quite a few girls tell me she confessed to them that her natural hair color is brunette. She only dyes it blonde because her mother is English and no one questions her further on it! I don't think she should be allowed to continue this blatant disregard for the rules!" he proclaimed.

"I told you, you must have seen it in the wrong light or something, as for the girls they're lying! I've never told anyone that," exclaimed Minako.

She knew exactly who told him that too, Kaho, it wasn't enough she isolated her no she had to keep on stabbing her! That girl was so lucky mama forbade her to use everything she learned with Gastro and the others on people. If she didn't fear her mother as much as she did, Minako would have poisoned Kaho the day she turned. Nothing lethal of course but that didn't necessarily mean that made it better, Smog taught her many poisons.

Some could make you lose bladder control, make you violently ill, mimic herpes, cause outbreaks of acne, and various other things that could embarrass and distraught a teenager. How she wanted to slip something into Kaho's lunch that would make her lose complete control over her bladder and bowels! To wipe that smug smirk off her face, Minako had only been a friend to her and even told her she didn't like any boy other than Karma…who she left nameless. That wasn't enough for Kaho, she felt threaten and apparently when she felt threaten she shot you in the back.

"Why would they lie?! Each are model students who follow the rules set up by this academy, I won't have you accuse them of being liars! Or do you have an excuse to slander their good names?" he asked his eyes mocking her, he knew the rumors…everyone knew the rumors.

Frowning Minako looked away wanting to cry tears of frustration, waiting for the verdict Minako almost fell over in shock at the chairman's next words, "…I believe I asked you for proof," he said.

Looking at the man together, both Minako and Okayashi-sensei were surprised at his words but Okayashi flounder for a second or two before continuing, "Um, I can bring Kaho-chan and a few others if you would like to hear them tell the story," he said struggling to come back.

"The stories of students is not proof Okayashi-sensei, teenagers lie so I need physical proof," he told him his voice dipping toward icy. The entire room seemed to get visibly colder.

Shivering Minako jumped when Okayashi started toward her no doubt ready to pull her hair out to look at her roots for a hint of brown. Cringing almost out of reflex Minako jumped when the chairman rose, he didn't make much noise but he commanded the room, "Okayashi-sensei, calm yourself before you get in trouble for physical abuse," he said stonily.

Pausing mid-step Okayashi backed away from her like she was a raging fire and in his place the chairman headed over to her. Stopping in front of her he gave her a smile that brought no warmth to her, if anything it made the chills increase in magnitude, "Do you mind if I look at your roots Minako-chan so we can put an end to this nonsense," he asked her.

Looking down at the floor Minako nodded and flinched when he pulled her ribbon free and began to inspect her hair. His fingers were gentle but she felt like a lion tamer who was doing his final act, laying her head into the lion's mouth. Would he snap down and kill her or would she be able to pull her head out and live to tell the tale.

When he was done she scrambled back and fixed her hair as the chairman turned to Okayashi and judging by the teachers look she would say he didn't find brown roots. Not that she thought he would of course…but this wasn't good. Almost as if there were flashing signs Minako backed up into a corner and watched as her fears were realized.

Much like a dog or a horse, she had sensed the storm before it showed. Asano, Gakuhō was a man to be fear and now she knew exactly why. He was just as terrifying as Gastro or Grip, watching the verbal massacre Minako squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blood bath to end. She would never question her gut.

There was something evil inside the chairman.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy age twelve! For the next chapter it will be Part one of age thirteen! That age ended up getting split up into two parts. It was the longest coming out at 27 pages.**


	66. Dream Life: Age 13 Part 1

**I'm beginning to run out of things to say so um, I guess I'll make a new poll by the time this gets posted. So please vote on the poll if you would! Now enjoy part one of age thirteen!**

**I thank Sheepgirl418 for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Thirteen Part One)_

Crossing blades with mama always cleared Minako's mind, she was two months into her second year of junior high school and she still hadn't made friends. That wasn't her concern however, she had pretty much come to terms with being black listed. All she was concerned about was the few friends she had, namely Karma and Rio.

Karma was the same, he got impossibly high scores while he played around. He was still getting into fights but for the most part he got a pass because of his test scores. Minako was worried though that eventually he would do something and what he got on an exam wouldn't help him. She tried to curb his violence but she was one person and wasn't in his class. Nagisa couldn't help with that either, for some reason Karma stopped hanging out with him.

She once tried to ask him why, but he wouldn't tell her. So Minako was left to guess and with only that option she quickly found herself at a roadblock.

As for Rio, every test session her grades got lower and lower. She wasn't getting into anything bad like drugs or the likes…although one time she did hoodwink Minako into a nightclub adventure. One that ended quite sour for both of them. Beyond that though, Rio seemed completely devoted to the idea of getting rid of her old self. Deep down, Minako feared that would also mean her.

Getting jolted out of her thoughts when white-hot pain slice through her abdomen, Minako lifted her leg and kick her mother away while sliding back herself. Hissing she reached over and found there was barely any blood but it still stung. Looking up she found Maria giving her a dangerous look, "What have I told you about paying attention, Minako?! Even if we're sparring its dangerous to daydream like that!" she said sternly.

Sighing Minako nodded, "I know, I'm sorry," she muttered.

Eyeing her youngest, Maria frowned, "We're stopping today…you're not looking too good, honey. Do you feel sick or is it something else?" she asked her.

Sighing Minako shook her head, "Teenager stuff," she muttered fingering the new cut in her sky blue t-shirt. She wish she hadn't been lazy today and gotten her usual workout clothes, now one of her more favorite tops was ruined. Instead of her usual breathy stretchy white work out suit she chose a sky blue t-shirt with a white unicorn on it and a pair of white spandex long shorts.

Eyeing her a minute longer as Minako played with her braid, Maria nodded, "You know you can talk to me, Minako," she told her.

Releasing her braid, Minako looked at her mother and nodded, "I know mama…but it's not like that I'm just worried about Rio is all," she muttered.

"Anything with drugs, sex, and over-aged men?" she asked.

Relaxing on the ground Minako frowned, "No," she answered.

Nodding Maria watched as the young girl spread out on the ground, eyeing her wound she sighed, "I'll send Usagi out alright and I'm taking over dinner. Aside from being distracted you were moving slower than usual…you usually only do that when you're getting sick," she said firmly before heading inside, no sooner did she leave a cheery blonde exited out with a small box in hand.

Walking over wearing her own workout outfit Usagi hummed to herself off tuned and dance over to Minako looking as if she were made of air. She wore a black form fitting leotard with white tights underneath and a pair of dark red legwarmers over those, "Good afternoon my faithful twin!" cheered Usagi sinking to her knees.

"Too cheery," moaned Minako reaching up to push her away.

Laughing Usagi batted away her hand and opened up the box, "Show me where it hurts!" she said pulling out all that she would need. Lifting up her top Minako laid back and closed her eyes letting Usagi take care of the cut. Sitting in silence, she laid still as Usagi covered up her scratch, "You've gotten good at this," sighed Minako.

"Well I've spent a majority of my time bandaging you up or my feet," said Usagi.

"Speaking of which, how are your feet?" asked Minako.

Shrugging Usagi sighed, "Disgusting, but what else is new. Ugly feet is just the price you have to pay when you want to be a professional ballerina. At least I dance prettier than most people!" she said.

"All I can do is traditional ball dances," muttered Minako.

Laughing Usagi nodded, "Yep, nobody beats you in the waltz and what not, but nobody beats me in ballet and nobody beats Makoto in hip hop! We all have a place in dance we shine!" she said happily.

"Yep, now if only I could shine somewhere in my training…I feel like I'm doing all this but getting nowhere, at least nowhere near him," she muttered. She had been at this for over four years and still she didn't feel like an assassin. Lovro told her she would feel different, like an outcast. Maybe because she was already an outcast she couldn't tell…she wish she had something to show her though.

"…Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked.

Feeling her lips transforming into a scowl, Minako shook her head, "We've been over this a million times," she muttered irritably.

Scowling herself Usagi glared at Minako, "I'm the older twin, not to mention the stronger one! If anyone should protect anyone, it's me who should protect you!" she declared.

"…Usagi…you have no sense of danger. You've always relied on me for that and when it comes to what I'm preparing for, you need that. So please leave it," said Minako.

Opening her mouth to argue, Usagi paused upon the pale complexion her twin was showing, "This is going to kill you," she muttered fearfully.

Cracking open her eyes, Minako gazed up at her twin and found concern and fear in her eyes, "Usagi, I'll be just fine. The only thing that's going to kill me is going to death incarnate, or whatever you want to call him without saying his name," she told her firmly.

As long as she was careful everything was alright.

"Are you ever going to tell me who 'he' is? I know he's that boy you keep in your pillow, but who is he and why does he scare you?" she asked.

Pausing as she thought over that question, Minako watched the sky as birds soared above them, "…You know how your scared of the dark?" she asked. Getting a nod from Usagi, she continued, "That guy is like living darkness…not so much evil but unknown and a shadow. He's also dangerous. Every time I remember him I see something else I didn't take notice of. Maybe I've romanticized him in my mind but I feel as if I understand him and within that understanding I know one thing," she said.

"Which is?" asked Usagi.

"When we meet again, it's going to be life changing. Whether it's good or bad is up to him and I don't know what he's going to make of it. So I have to be prepared," she muttered.

"Minako, I love you but sometimes I think the fevers have addle your mind so much that you're actually disturbed," Usagi told her truthfully.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "…It's a valid concern, I mean I use to think the boogey man lived in our closest…and I left him cookies, meanwhile with Santa I would cover his cookies in hot sauce. With that thought process you would think that my sense of good and bad would be reversed. Yet I know that 'he' should be regarded with caution and that the chairman is secretly evil," she mused.

"The chairman of your school is secretly evil…hey wait, isn't that Asano-kun's dad?" she asked.

"Ugh don't speak his name, speak his name and the devil himself will show," she said.

Grinning Usagi gave her sister a sly look, "You know, Asano-kun is single…and handsome!" she hinted.

Looking over at her sister, Minako scowled, "You better be drunk, because in case you've forgotten I have Karma-kun!" she said annoyed.

Dropping her smile Usagi rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you have Karma. He kissed you once and did nothing after that! All he does is hang out with you at school and chase off girls who are being evil divas that sounds like a friend more than a boyfriend or even a love interest! I know it hurts, but maybe you should move on…on to a hot blonde named Gakushū! Ren says he's interested in you," she said giving her a toothy smile.

Looking at her blankly, Minako frowned, "I assure you, the interest he shows has nothing to do with normal attraction and I will have nothing to do with him. So set him up with someone else! I'm perfectly fine with Karma-kun thank you very much," she said annoyed getting up heading toward the house. She was going to take a very long nap before dinner.

"He doesn't call you, he doesn't take you anywhere, and he hasn't so much as held your hand since that night, Minako. When are you going to realize, he's not secretly shy. That maybe you like him more than he likes you. I know you really like him but if he isn't going to give you a real relationship you should move on!" she said.

Pausing Minako felt every word her sister said stab right though her back and straight into her heart, it was all true but she didn't want to believe it. True Karma hadn't done anything remotely close to couple-like with her but he liked her! He treated her differently, they were closer. Sure she wouldn't mind picking it up but she wasn't the only one in this…well whatever it was.

Karma's feelings mattered as much as her own, if he wasn't comfortable with moving faster then she had to consider his feelings as well.

"Just because you've been with Ren since we were four doesn't mean you know everything there is about relationships, Usagi! Mind your own business!" snapped Minako heading inside.

"You are my business," Usagi said to her retreating back.

* * *

This was going to be a horrible ball, this had to be Usagi's work. She just knew it had to be Usagi's work, a week had passed since their little tiff and now Minako was going to a ball. With Ren, Usagi, and him…Asano, Gakushū. Glaring into her bathroom mirror, Minako tried to will herself to get sick or just get a fever at the very least.

Using two thermometers she stuck on under her tongue and the other under her armpit but as usual the two came back normal. Whining Minako sat down on her toilet and glared at the far wall, "Damn it all to hell!" she cursed. Why couldn't she get sick on cue!

Peering over to her cell phone that sat on the far side of the bathroom, Minako felt her frown disappearing as she wondered. She wondered what Karma-kun might say to her having to go to a ball with Asano-san. He didn't particularly like Mr. Number One, he thought he was a fake who was all bark and no bite. The chairman's flesh and blood lackey.

Would he get jealous if he learned she was going with Asano…or would he not care in the slightest?

Shaking her head no, Minako scowled, "Stop letting Usagi make you doubt him!" she snapped.

Karma was the boy she liked, her first kiss, and the only boy who made her feel so nervous about everything and so completely satisfied about herself. He didn't act like she needed to change, he liked her for herself. Crazy fire obsession and all. Reaching over to grab a lighter Karma gave her Minako ran her thumb over it, one white day she watched a girl receive flowers.

Karma asked her if she would ever want flowers from him. She told him no, flowers weren't really his character and while they were nice she rather get something from him that had his thought in it. A week later he gave her a baggy full of plain silver square lighters, only they weren't as plain as she originally thought. On one side of the lighters different flowers were painted on.

Clutching one that had a picture of a blue Dendrobium orchid, Minako held it and stood up looking over to her dress. She refused to let her sister's words make her doubt Karma-kun, it was time to get dress even if she didn't want to go! Staring at her dress she frowned, Asano was only half the reason she didn't want to go. The other half was because her father denied her outfit…today was an All Hallow Eve's themed ball, so people would be wearing costumes.

She wanted to dress up as Sailor Venus but her father refused telling her that her days of being Sailor Venus was gone…just like Usagi's days of being Sailor Moon were gone. Joke on her father though, Usagi was still going as Sailor Moon. Only the Moon of the Silver Millennium, she would be Princess Serenity while Ren would dress as Prince Endymion.

Minako was the only one who had to completely abandon Sailor Venus.

Still she preferred being a hero so she ultimate chose to dress as a knight! Only a cute girl knight, her costume consisted of a powder blue dress with a full skirt that would stop above her knees. The hem was lined in sheer white ruffles and decorated with silver swirling designs and had strings of pearls laying on top. As for the bodice it would cling to her and it had a sweetheart neckline and sheer blue cap sleeves. Over the bodice she would wear light weight silver costume armor that was coupled with silver and blue arm guards. She would also wear some silver tights and a pair of knee high white lace up boots. It was a cute ensemble in her opinion.

Then for accessories she would be wearing her moon necklace with matching earrings, but the most important accessory would be her crowning jewel.

Her mother's sword!

Dressing quickly, Minako wore her hair down with a silver hair piece that had a teardrop sapphire with three stings of pearls wrapping around her head. It was a bit to glamourous for her taste but it was also one of the few times she could really dress up so she figure she might as well enjoy it. Beside most of this was stuff Makoto gave her, she wore it once before tossing it over.

At least now it would be used.

Grabbing her sword and boots, Minako headed downstairs hearing Usagi cheerfully chatting with Ren in the living room. Heading for the room she stalled upon the sight of Asano-kun, he wore Charles Grey's butler uniform from Black Butler. He actually looked good in it but that wasn't her problem with it, looking over to Ren who smiled at her she walked over and gave him a smack upside the head.

He asked her once what costume she thought was cool for a boy, aside from vampire of course, and she told him Charles Grey from Black Butler or Sebastian Michaelis from the same manga. He was also in on this stupid fantasy, "Minako don't be mean to Ren," snapped Usagi.

"Bite me," snapped Minako heading toward the room mama kept all her weapons.

Once inside, she let out an irritable growl and began to load up on weapons, she was halfway through this when mama entered the room. Not pausing Minako tucked a long thin knife into the belt that held up her sword before looking over to her mother who watched.

"If you weren't such a prude, you could stash plenty of things in you cleavage! All of you girls took after that aspect of myself as well," she said amused. She even patted her chest lightly as she remember all the things she would stash away!

Blushing Minako shook her head, "I rather not ever give someone a reason to search there, thank you very much!" she said embarrassed.

Chuckling Maria nodded, "Be a good girl and don't hurt Ren…or your sister. Even if the two of them are trying to set you up. That goes for that boy too! You should get to know him instead of letting them sour you toward him," she said.

"I have Karma!" snapped Minako furious.

"Yes, you do but that doesn't mean you can't talk to other boys and be friends with them does it. I'm not saying you should cheat on your beloved Karma-kun. Although technically it isn't cheating till you say your boyfriend and girlfriend. Still, it's not cheating if you enjoy Asano-kun's company," she said.

Frowning Minako looked over to her mother, "I don't like him…he's always watching me and he's the chairman's son. That means he probably has the same secretive evil that his dad has and I don't want anything to do with that!" snapped Minako.

Walking over, Maria grabbed her youngest daughter's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Be nice sweetie and remember, don't judge a book by its cover. Just because you think he's suspicious and his father is Satan doesn't mean he is!" she said winking.

Frowning Minako shook her head, "Are you sure you were an assassin? Uncle Grip and Gastro, not to mention even Lovro and Smog are much more pessimistic compared to your optimistic," she muttered shaking her head in disbelief. Honestly, her mother was way too positive.

"Trust me I'm not that optimistic…after all who got grounded for a year after telling Grip about Simon," said Maria firmly.

"I stand by what I said and it worked out didn't it! Simon got a dad and Auntie…well she kind has a boyfriend…or husband. Seriously what is she doing?" asked Minako.

"Exactly, that's why I wish you would have left it to me!" sighed Maria.

"You took too long!" snapped Minako.

Loading up on some poisons and gases next, it wasn't long before they were all in the back of a limo on their way to the ball. Sitting on the back seat at one end while Asano sat on the other, Minako gazed out the window while Ren and Usagi snuggled up to themselves, "You didn't bring the entire armory did you?" asked Usagi breaking the silence.

"No it wouldn't fit inside my dress!" said Minako sarcastically

Rolling her eyes Usagi shook her head, "Still don't see why you have to come to these places armed! It's not like you're going to be attack at a party, you know aside from pervy old guys," she said.

"I'm paranoid…sue me. Also if you threaten to castrate one of them with this they quickly run away," said Minako pulling out a switchblade, she actually found one that matched her dress. It was important for a girl to accessorize!

"You're such a lady," snorted Usagi.

"Better than the alternative, letting them paw at me…freaking pedophiles," snapped Minako.

Frowning when Asano's gaze turned to her, Minako tucked her knife away and turned to her window reflection and found him gazing at her through the reflection. Jumping she quickly looked down, damn it…she hated that guy. Riding in silence Minako and the rest slipped on mask when they arrived. It was a costume masquerade ball, Minako had a silver mask lined pearls, Usagi has a gold mask covered in white sheer lace, Ren had King Endymion mask (he ended up using it since Prince Endymion didn't have a mask), and Gakushū had a plan black mask.

Climbing out of the back Minako frowned when Gakushū followed her closely behind, standing together with her. The two of them waited for Ren and Usagi with him creeping her out the whole time as he just stared and stared. "Minako, papa says you don't have to mingle tonight since it's a masquerade party. So you can enjoy the party! Dance with, Asano-kun!" she said before grabbing Ren's arm and dragged him away.

Watching her twin, Minako looked over when Asano spoke up, "She's not exactly subtle is she?" he asked her casually.

"…No…no she is not, sorry you were dragged into this," she answered.

Looking over, Asano gave her a small smile, "I wasn't dragged, Ren told me what she was up to and I figured this was the best way to finally get to know you without disrupting my schedule," he said.

Frowning at those words Minako headed toward the doors, "Why do you want to know me?" she asked wondering what she exactly did to get on his radar. Little Mister Perfect, he lived in a world far from hers that was for sure. He was popular with everyone, only had good rumors about him, and was at the top of everything. He became the student council president for the entire school in his first year.

Meanwhile, she was only popular with the opposite sex because she was drastically different from the average girl and she would be lying if she said her chest didn't play a part. Other than that she was ostracized by the other girls from their year and onward. She hit the high average in the school and other than that she had no real desirable features according to this school.

The only thing remarkable about her was her attendance record, most people thought it was amazing that she stayed in the high average despite the fact she missed more school than delinquents. What they didn't know was that she got tutored in the hospital.

"Why wouldn't I? You're Suzuki, Minako the prettiest girl in school according to a recent poll taken, you also won cutest voice, sweetest smile, and loveliest eyes. That admiration from the male population has won you the hatred of the entire female population. Other than that you're an esteemed musician who even writes music for professions. Venus, is what you go by correct? I also learned recently that you're the heir to your father's company. You also have a deep interest in horror media, have training in both fencing and archery, and you slip off to Europe every summer for some secret reason. I would ask you what you're doing but I doubt you'll tell me," he said stunning her.

Feeling her jaw drop as they headed inside. Minako looked at him shocked, "Why the hell do you know all that!" she snapped, "Also what the hell is with those polls! I've never heard of that!" she barked.

Smirking as they headed into the party, Asano held out a hand for her, "I'll tell you what you want to know over a dance," he said.

Gazing at him irritably, Minako grabbed his hand and let him drag her out to the dance floor. Waiting for the music to start Asano looked out at the crowd and positioned his hands after giving the men a look over, "Do you not know how to dance the waltz?" she asked.

"What's so difficult about learning it," he said.

Once the music started up, it only took a couple of steps before he got the hang of the dance and then he was off. He didn't dance with the grace she was accustom to but he was alright, "Now, as for the polls you shouldn't worry. They're just foolish polls that have no real mirth…but you'll be disappointed to know you won a few others and tied with a girl named Yada on another. You didn't win any of the completely degrading polls though. Your fans might want to sleep with you but they don't think ill of you like the female population. They pretty much look at you like your Snow White, so basically in their minds you're as pure as untouched snow," he said.

"How comforting," said Minako dryly.

Shrugging he smiled, "Deal with it however you wish, now about my interest in you…did you know you're the only student since the academy started that the chairman has taken a personal interest in?" he questioned her. Seeing her look of surprised he nodded, "Yes when I took notice of it our first year I asked around and he hasn't interacted with a single student like he's interacted with you. At first I thought he might actually be a pedophile and was cheating on my mother. However, I've come to the conclusion that if he did that you would have died of a heart attack by now," he said.

Tinging pink Minako gave him a weak nod, "…You actually thought that?!" she asked.

Looking at her seriously he nodded, "Your attractive enough to even get the teachers attention, they all can see you'll grow up to be a pretty woman. Not only that but you have the requirements to get my father's attention, my mother is blonde just like you. Not only that, she's not a petite woman and neither are you and no, I'm not calling you fat," he said.

Frowning Minako looked away, "I wasn't going to comment on that, I don't care that I'm no stick. I'm not going to deny myself the foods I like so boy will think I'm good looking," she muttered.

"…That's a nice feature to have," commented Asano.

"Excuse me?" questioned Minako.

"I said that's a nice feature to have…it gets tiring to hear girls talk about losing weight when they're perfectly fine the way they are," he said.

"Well maybe if boys were such pigs we wouldn't worry about our weights! It hurts when you hear someone mutter to their friends, 'She would look so much hotter if she lost a few pounds'. I know we aren't much better but you guys fixate on it more," she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Asano sighed and moved around the room with her, "That's incorrect but I don't want to argue, now, tell me what the chairman wants with you! I've run down ever possibility but I got nothing, what does he talk to you about. Tell me!" he snapped.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako scowled, "Figure it out yourself," she snapped pulling away from him once the song ended. No sooner did they part someone new came up to her, grabbing their hand she sent Asano a dirty look and got swept up in the dance. Truth was she didn't know why the chairman came to her either, but she wasn't about to tell him that. As for what they talked about, that was literally small chat. He would ask how she felt, if she was struggling getting back into the swing or things, what was she practicing, and what coffee she had brought.

She knew, she shouldn't be so inviting and just serve him something horrible to make him less likely to come see her…but she was a born showman.

Getting lost in the dance Minako took up any partner who came her way, putting Asano to the back of her mind. She would never willing admit it but she did so love dancing. She liked dancing with a partner, it was especially enjoyable with her dad and brother…even Ren. Minako wouldn't even mind dancing with Karma-kun one day, to really become Cinderella and dance with her prince. Never knowing that her prince was a prince!

Finishing what was probably the fifteenth dance, Minako let out a sigh and wondered if maybe she should go find Usagi and Ren. Asano would no doubt be with them but she would just ignore the jerk and focus on the food! Looking around the room, Minako paused when a new figure stepped up to her holding his hand out for a dance.

Gazing at him, she found him dressed in a period kind of costume. He had a white shirt that kind of reminded her of a pirate king with a black vest with silver snaps over it. He also had on a pair of black slacks that tucked into black boots with silver buckles. Over the costume was a heavy black jacket that had silver accents and buttons but he left it open. The mask over his face was like hers, an eye mask but it was black with silver designs.

He looked familiar, she felt like she knew him. Peering at his dirty blonde hair she frowned, she just couldn't place where she knew him. "Would you mind a dance, young lady?" he questioned.

Eyeing him Minako tried to look him in the eye but with the angle she couldn't, "Um…I guess," she muttered reaching for his hand.

Pulling her close he started the waltz once the music struck up, his movements were smooth and it felt like she was dancing with a master. She was actually stumbling, blushing when she actually treaded his feet she looked up apologetically, "Sorry," she muttered.

"Not at all, you dance wonderfully!" he said happily.

Nodding Minako smiled, "I know you're lying but I'll take it…" she said.

Chuckling he nodded and spun her before pulling her back, "I know this is going to sound strange…but have we met before?" he asked her amused.

Looking at him surprised, she nodded, "I was thinking the same…I don't know where I know you though, your hair is totally points to you being a foreigner. Maybe we met on one of my stays over in Europe…although I don't get out much when I go over there to be perfectly honest," she told him.

Sometimes when she went to Lovro he would take her to nearby festivals or towns to test out what he taught her out in public. Maybe he had been one of her victims…

Chuckling he gazed down at her and Minako finally caught sight of his eyes. Stopping dead all the blood drained out of Minako's face as she suddenly felt eight years old again, "…You…" she muttered fearfully. Watching a smile slowly form on his face she ripped her hands out of his and stumbled back, "…You…" she cried knocking into another couple.

Turning she quickly apologized to the couple before turning back only to catch his coat tail as he left her. Watching him walk toward the edge of the dancefloor Minako felt short of breath as she watched him, her legs twitching telling her to follow while her head told her to stay put. Catching a glimpse of blonde Minako looked over and found Usagi chatting with some boy. Looking back toward him, she took a deep breath and raced after him.

Plowing through the crowd when she reached them, Minako kept her eyes trained on his back as she pushed through people. She was being completely stupid, she knew she was but she still followed after the man who was the source of her eternal nightmares. All she was going to do was get herself killed but still her feet raced after him.

Following after him, Minako was lead outside further and further away from the party. Feeling her fury begin to rage as he led her through the garden Minako finally reach in to her boot and tossed a knife. It soared right toward his back it wouldn't stab him fatally but it would at least slow him down but before it could even reach him he whipped around and knocked away the knife with an expandable metal baton, "So we've learned how to ask for a chat the assassin way!" he said cheerfully.

Straightening up he closed up his baton and slipped it into his pocket and then reached up to pull away the mask from his face. Reaching up, Minako ripped off her own and glared, "Why are you here?!" she demanded.

Smiling he tucked his arms behind his back and chuckled, "Don't play dumb, Minako-chan. While it's adorable you would try we both know why I'm here and we both know you expected me. After all, why else did an eight year old go to Lovro to get trained? The moment you entered our world my master watched you, he likes to keep an eye on all assassins. From the useless, to the successful, to the up-incoming. He wondered why Maria was bringing you to her old world. The one she was trying to forget but failing to do so but I knew why," he said walking in a circle as he talked.

Following his movements, Minako pulled out her sword, "If you here that means your now G.O.D?" she asked him wearily.

"G.O.D…oh, an acronym for God of Death, ah, how cute of you!" he said amused.

Glaring at him Minako fumed, "Shut up, are you the new G.O.D or not?!" she asked furious.

Smiling he nodded, "Yes…my master failed me one to many times so I finally decided to rid myself of him once I learned all his tricks. Now he's some lab monkey's experiment while I'm top dog!" he said happily watching her survey him. She grew up to be such a pretty girl! Not that he doubted she would, her mother was lovely and she looked so much like her.

Even from a young age, when he found what his master had on her he discovered when Maria was eight there was almost no difference to the twins! Stopping finally, G.O.D smiled, "It made me happy to know you thought of me Minako-chan! That you believed in me," he said truthfully.

"…Your eyes told me you would succeed. Not even death would stop you," she told him.

Nodding at that he sighed, "It does feel nice when someone believes in you, I believed in you, you know. My master thought you had potential but he was unsure what you would become, but I believed you could become an assassin," he said pulling out a hidden sword he had.

Holding it out in front he smiled, "I apologize but I'm about to get rough with you Minako-chan. It's a must though, I want to see what you've done to fight against your boogey man!" he said charging for her. Gasping at his speed, Minako stumbled back and rose her sword just in time to stop a strike that could have taken off her head. Leaping back to get some distance, she found G.O.D wouldn't let her have any of that. He stayed on her and attacked relentlessly.

Parrying to the point her hand grew numb, Minako finally ducked under a strike and grimaced when strands of golden hair rained down. Grinding her teeth she rolled between his legs and rose up ready to deliver a kick only to have him shove it away, sliding back she reached down and pulled out a long thin knife from her belt and took a new stance.

This time when he attacked she blocked with one blade and attacked with the other. She only got superficial hits though, ripping up his costume. Getting barraged with attack after attack, it wasn't long before she began to feel a pain bloom in her chest. Her attacks were getting weaker as well and he was hitting her. Collapsing when he nicked her thigh deeply, Minako crouched on the ground feeling fatigue settle over her.

Panting heavily she gazed up at G.O.D who watched her with an unreadable expression, "You have potential but you need more work. Especially with you kill shots. I gave you many but you took none of them and with your body you can't be dragged into something lengthy," he said.

Listening to his words, Minako reached up and wiped the sweat from her eyes, "…If you going to kill me already, make it quick," she snapped irritably.

Smiling at that, he chuckled, "Kill you? Why Minako, I'm not here to kill you!" he said amused.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned, "Then what do you want! If you're not going to come back to finish your unfinished job, why come back at all!" she cried.

Reaching back to scratch his head, he smiled, "Well, to be honest. In the beginning that was my intentions, I was going to kill you without a second thought…but these past four years as I watched you grow up into the young lady you are today I decided on something. Minako-chan, you believed I could become the God of Death. So much so that you got yourself training…training to combat me. You took me serious, something not even my master did," he told her.

"…So what, because I knew you would succeed your master I'm spared?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he pulled out a card and started toward her, "On the contrary! I want you to be my pupil, Minako-chan," he said.

Gawking at the man, Minako scowled, "Are you high! Or just stupid! I'm the last person in the world who should be someone's pupil!" she yelled.

Smiling at her he crouched down in front of her and tucked the card in her armored bodice, "That may be true…but I want you, you who believed in me!" he said.

Glaring at him Minako reached out and slapped him across the face, "Are you stupid! Why the hell would I willing become your pupil, you psycho! You came to Japan to kill me and my mother! There is no way I'll ever come over to you willingly!" she yelled her voice echoing through the garden.

Slowly turning back to Minako, G.O.D smiled at her, "You'll come to me willing," he said calmly.

Narrowing her stare, the young blonde bared her teeth at him much like a rapid wolf, "What the hell makes you believe that!" she snapped furious.

Watching her he rested his chin on his arm, "Because…I don't see you as useless, Minako-chan. Unlike your dear papa!" he said.

Looking at him surprised, Minako jumped when she heard Usagi cry out her name. Looking back searching for her, G.O.D spoke, "Think about it, Minako-chan," he whispered into her ear.

Looking back to him all Minako found was the wind and leaves. Looking out for any sigh of him, she looked down to see the card in her bodice telling her it hadn't been a dream. Clutching the card in her hand she went to rip it in half only to pause. _'Because…I don't see you as useless, Minako-chan.' _It was true…she was only the heir because Izaya didn't want it and she was second best. Papa didn't even see her as his natural heir, she was just the next contender.

He always treated her like a frail individual. If he knew what she could do he would blow a gasket, she couldn't let her father see her skills as a fighter because he would lock her in her room. Sighing she tucked the card into her bodice just in time for Usagi to tackle her. The moment she got sight of the wounds G.O.D inflicted all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sitting at her usual library table, a small one that was hidden away from the main ones, Minako tried to ignore the stinging of her cuts. She probably looked a sight to everyone. She knew she was one to Usagi, Ren, and Asano. When Usagi found her, bleeding and cut all to hell she nearly die on spot but what really got her furious was Minako's lack of talk.

Ren took it in stride, he was use to her silence and secrets.

Then Asano…he didn't say a thing.

She was taken to the hospital though where she got quite a few stitches, unsurprisingly her fake armor didn't protect her all that much. His sword sliced through it and left her with wounds, jumping when a book noisily clattered on the desk. Minako looked up and found Karma gapping at her, for once she actually struck him dumb.

"…What the hell happened to you, Cinderella," he said sitting looking at the bandages she had around her neck and arms. She also had one around her right thigh and her middle along with a bandage on her left cheek, then one chocking her around her neck. Minako felt like a mummy but with her ability to succumb to any pathogen she was forced to endure the mummy fashion.

Giving him a weak smile, she sighed, "Let's say my ball had a surprise guest," she muttered.

Frowning he ditched the other side of the table and sat next to her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm just going to be feeling it for a bit," she said.

Looking at her he frowned, "What attacked you?" he asked.

Scowling at that question Minako shook her head angrily as she remember G.O.D and his offer, "A crazy person…a really, really crazy person," she grumbled. Pulling away from her fury however, she looked over to Karma, "You were right though," she said.

"I was? About what?" he questioned.

"When we were younger, I told you I got sword training but I commented on not having any real fighting skills. You told me, you can't think in a fight. You were so right, I still have a lot of work ahead of me but I actually was able to follow him!" she said him proudly.

Chuckling Karma nodded, "Your weird Minako, you live in your own world and I wish you give me the key to it. Still, your mysterious/secretly evil side keeps me hook! So, when you were attacked by the crazy man did the entire place get attacked or something? Is Usagi and Rio alright too?" he asked.

Smiling at him she nodded, "Only I was attacked, Usagi's fine just not talking to me which is fine because I'm not talking to her either and Rio is definitely fine since I lost rock, paper, and scissors to Ren which meant I didn't get to choose our fourth," she muttered rolling her pencil.

"…Why aren't you speaking to Usagi?" he asked.

Pausing in telling him, Minako floundered and wondered if she should tell him or just brush it off, before she could come up with an answer though someone else did, "Probably because she's angry about Usagi setting her up on a date with me," answered a familiar male.

Looking up, both found Asano standing on the other side of the table. Looking as haughtily as ever, wearing his uniform to the letter and as he looked down, Minako could felt her stomach squirm. What was he doing here? Feeling Karma's gaze, she looked over and found him giving her a look, "…I told you…Ren won the right to choose our fourth," she muttered.

Watching their exchange, Asano smirked, "Yes, I was her forced date for the night but that doesn't really involve you Akabane," he said dismissing the red head. Turning to Minako he began to smile, "Minako-chan, despite the rocky start and dismal ending to the evening, I have a question. First though I must ask how are you feeling?" he asked her.

Frowning Minako reached up to rub her neck, "Fine…what do you want?" she asked.

Smiling he shook his head, "I'm here to ask you on a date," he said.

Silence penetrated the entire room, students chatting at other tables stopped talking and it seemed the entire room turned to their table. Staring at Asano's smiling face, Minako frowned and looked at him confused because she could have not heard that right. "…Come again?" she questioned him.

"I'm asking you out," he said.

Plummeting into another silence, Minako had to wonder if someone drugged her because she was feeling very light-headed right now. She also couldn't breathe. Then she got snapped back to attention when the chair next to her pushed out. Looking over she found Karma glaring furious at Asano, "What the hell do you think you're doing," he snapped, venom dripping off every word.

Looking over, Asano's smiled disappeared as he returned Karma's glare, "I think I've said that twice already. What's your problem…it's not as if you're her boyfriend. According to a certain twin of hers, you're not much of anything to her. I even checked around the school…not a single person in this entire school sees you as her boyfriend. So again, Minako will you go out with me" he said, going from stony and rude with Karma to smiley and friendly with her.

Standing up herself Minako glared at Asano, "Usagi is a nosy idiot who doesn't know a damn thing!" she snapped.

"Has he ever taken you on a date?" he asked.

Frowning Minako clamped her mouth shut, she couldn't answer that. She hadn't ever been on a date with Karma, that much was true.

Seeing her expression, Gakushū looked over to Karma, "You've never taken her out on a date, yet you think you can stake a claim on her. Why don't you actually act like a boyfriend before someone takes an interest in her. Now where was I? Oh right. Minako, I'll text you the details of our date. Usagi gave me your number," he said taking his leave giving her no chance to deny him.

Watching him leave Minako could feel her stomach squirm uncomfortably as both nervousness hit her along with annoyance and fury. She was going to kill Usagi. Wincing when Karma sat down she slowly lowered herself into her seat as well. Peeking over she found him gazing stonily after Asano. Then after a couple more minutes he finally turned to her, "…Is that how you feel?" he questioned her.

Shaking her head Minako turned to him and grabbed his hands, "Karma-kun, I like you! I've always liked you…and maybe I do wish we would date but I don't want to push you. My feelings aren't the only ones that matter and I'm perfectly fine waiting till you're ready. I mean I get to be with you and you still accept my chocolate and even give me white day gifts…I'm alright with what we have," she said firmly, yes she wouldn't mind a little more but she was fine with what they had.

Sitting in silence Karma stood up and sighed, "I need to be alone," he muttered leaving.

Watching him leave, Minako could feel tears come to her eyes. Why could it never be a crap rain, why did it always have to be crap storm! G.O.D was back and he had an interest in her, Karma was probably leaving her forever, and Asano was interested in her. Hiding her face in her arms, she wallowed in misery before a spark ignited. Sitting up with a glare in place she grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag and left her library books on the table.

Usually she would put them up but not today, stopping by the teacher's office she told her homeroom teacher she was leaving and before he could answer her she left the school grounds. Walking down the street she pulled out her phone and called her mom, _"Hello honey, are you still feeling bad? Do you want me to come and get you?" _questioned Maria right away.

"I want my own room," demanded Minako hanging up.

If Usagi was going to force herself into her life then Minako was going to remove herself from her sister's presence. She told her to stay out of this and now she screwed up her relationship with Karma, the only boy she ever liked! If Karma never talked to her again, Usagi was dead to her forever and after!

* * *

A lot of changes came to the Suzuki household as the years passed by, Izaya moved out after he and dad fought and he struck out on his own. Then eventually Makoto moved out when her career stuck gold and she went on the road. Their rooms were left the same though, mama refused to do anything with them. Other than that though there had been many changes to the house. A music studio had been built for Minako and a dance studio for Usagi.

Mom had a pool put in the back, Minako rearranged the kitchen to her taste, and eventually even a stone gazebo was built in the backyard.

One thing that always stayed constant though was their room…they always occupied the little corner room that was split down the middle. Minako would admit it felt a little weird being in a room all her own now but, after what Usagi did she refused to stay in the same room as her elder twin. Karma still hadn't spoken to her and Gakushū had.

He actually tried hanging out with her, but after one threat of kicking him where the sun didn't shine he quickly settled for small chats that consisted of her glaring at him. Lying in bed, Minako hugged her favorite jellyfish plushie as she gazed up at the pictures of Karma she pined to the ceiling. She got out all her Karma pictures, seeing how he hadn't spoken to her in a couple of days.

Whining to herself, Minako rolled over brushing off some of her photos, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, Usagi!" she barked.

"There, there he'll talk to you again," said Izaya from his spot on the floor, flipping through one of her manga books.

He had actually taken time out of his busy day to come help her, he had been in as much shock as mama when she said she wanted to move out. He didn't question her or try to make her make up with Usagi, unlike mama and Ren. Crawling off her bed Minako snuggled up Izaya who opened up an arm and pulled her in, "He hasn't spoken to me once!" she moaned.

"Who cares, just forget about boys. Makoto is the boy crazy one and Usagi is the married one, why can you just be the single one…besides its probably a good thing if you forget him. I mean, you have pictures upon pictures of him. That isn't exactly healthy…you might actually haul off and kill him one day," he muttered turning the page.

"…I can get away with it…Lovro taught me how," she commented.

Laughing at that, Izaya patted her head, "You know I got to say…I always thought you two would eventually fight and separate but I always thought it would be your fault," he said honestly.

Looking over with a glare Minako shook her head, "What the hell!" she cried.

Shrugging he smiled, "What! I always assumed you would finally murder Ren and hide his body in the wine cellar…I lost a bet to Makoto…I owe her money now," he snorted.

"Makoto thought Usagi would be at fault?" asked Minako surprised.

Usually when it came to their older siblings, Makoto always sided with Usagi and Izaya with her. It had always been like that, when they went to hang out with one of their older siblings. Minako would go play games with Izaya or chase him around while Usagi and Makoto played dolls and dress up. That had always been the order of the house, while Minako was girly she was also more of a tomboy compared to other girls. After all what girl knew how to shoot a deer, carve it up, and then cook it up for dinner where she could dress up and look like a dream.

"You might have taken over the protection role but she's always been a nosy mothering role, she always tries to take care of you. From when you're sick to other aspects. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten involved in your relationship with Karma, but it came from a place of love. Nosy, nosy love," he told her petting her head.

"Stop rationalizing her!" snapped Minako.

Going to answer Izaya was stopped when there was a knock at the door. Scowling Minako reached back and grabbed her jellyfish, "If that's you Usagi, I'm still not talking to you! Aside from this of course, now go away," she shouted.

Hearing the door open she felt her heart stop when Karma walked in, "I'm allowed right?" he questioned her standing in wait.

Gapping at the red-head, Minako felt her heart jump and ricochet inside her chest hitting everything and when it hit her gut she felt panic settle in. She still had bed head, her hair was a rat's nest. Not only that she only wore an old tank top and shorts, "Karma-kun!" she cried.

Sighing Izaya stood up and walked over to her bookcase taking a couple of volumes, "I'm borrowing this series. With all my managers doing well I'm finding myself bored," he said heading for the door. Walking past Karma he paused at the door and looked back, "Remember you're the good one," he said before taking his leave.

Frowning Minako rolled her eyes before squeezing her jellyfish when the door clicked shut, "What's your brother do for a living?" Karma asked.

Standing up Minako peered down to her pictures, "Um he owns a string of businesses, mostly cafes and nightclubs. He's thinking about branching out into restaurants next…um do you think you could wait outside a moment…I need to get dressed," she said. That was a truth but she also needed to hide her obsession. It was one thing for him to know she followed him around on occasion it was another for him to actually see it.

"It's too late I saw the photos…and I don't care, I knew you were crazy the day you came up to me and admitted you liked me. I mean I'm me…only an insane person would like me. Also your morning look is cute…and a little arousing," he said, eyeing her with a smirk.

Blushing Minako looked down then at him, "Shut up, it is not!" she protested.

Walking over to her, he frowned, "Shouldn't you be on your date with Asano?" he asked.

"I'm not going," she snapped.

Sighing he scratched the back of his head, "Maybe you should," he said.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Shrugging he frowned, "I don't know…I don't really do relationships you know. I've always been about other things. Then you waltzed into my life and made me start considering girls, you know outside of pouring bugs down their shirts. At first I was interested in why you liked me, I wanted to find out what exactly broke in your brain to make you like me. Then I started noticing how nice you smelled, how pretty you looked, and how well you were developing," he said.

Rolling her eyes at the pervy comment Minako sighed, "Why are you here, Karma-kun?" she asked.

"…Go on the date with Asano…then go on a date with me," he said.

Raising an eyebrow, Minako scowled, "Are you trying to make Kaho's rumors true?" she asked.

Shaking his head he smiled at her, "Minako, I like you but I don't know what I'm doing. Watching Asano ask you out pissed me off to no end…then hearing what he said and what you said, I feel like I've been selfish. I've been stealing your letters of confession you know," he said pulled out a stack from nowhere, "I knew you liked to answer them but I was afraid someone would write something that would make you forget me," he said tossing them to her.

Looking at the stack in surprise, Minako looked up at him and frowned, "How do you want to handle this?" she asked him.

"Date both of us, I still don't know what I want but I do know I don't want to make you wait for just a maybe…" he said.

"What if I do date you both and you suddenly decide you do want to be my boyfriend…but by then I've decided I also have feelings for Asano. It's next to impossible considering who he's related to too, but let's talk what if," she told him annoyed.

Looking at her angry expression, Karma smiled, "Then I'll just have to win you back, won't I?" he said.

Sighing Minako shook her head, "You're an idiot!" she moaned smacking her forehead with her palm.

Walking over Karma grabbed a picture of himself, "An idiot you're obsessed with! What's that got to say about you!" he said teasingly.

"That I'm an idiot!" she said dryly.

Looking at her, he grabbed her hand, "Go on that date with Asano…don't hold back who you are either, if he can't handle the crazy anime obsessed fire starter, then he's not worth your time," he said with a small smirk.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned, "Are you sure you can't just say you want to be my boyfriend?!" she asked him hopeful.

Shaking his head he frowned back at her, "I shouldn't be your boyfriend till I'm sure, Minako. Otherwise I'll just hurt you," he said.

"But I don't want to hurt you! It feels wrong to go out with another boy and possible get feelings for him when you're all I ever see!" she said.

Chuckling at that Karma smiled and stepped closer pulling Minako into the third boy kiss of her young life, it was short but sweet. He didn't have the skills of Irina, yes the crazy lady actually French her, but she definitely like kissing him more. Pulling away from her, he smiled, "Come over to my place tomorrow for out date. I got a new movie I think you'll like!" he said.

Watching him leave, Minako sighed, "…So I still have to go the date. But I don't want to go on a date with him!" she snapped, but never-the-less she headed over to her closet and got dressed. Maybe she did secretly want to go on a date with him.

She was a little curious as to what kind of guy he was on a date.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! Tell me your thoughts!**


	67. Dream Life: Age 13 Part 2

**Thank you to the only voter, I guess I should stop with polls. No one ever seems to vote. Oh well, anyway thank you again for reviewing once more Sheepgirl418 for reviewing! I give you a virtual cake! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Thirteen)_

Walking toward the park he said he wanted to meet at, Minako sighed to herself as she tugged at her shirt; she ended up settling on a long sleeve teal shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Over it she wore a knitted poncho in the same teal and paired it off with striped knee sock in teal and pale teal. Then last but not least she had a pair of brown ankle boots

She simply grabbed the first things she saw, if it had been Karma-kun she would have agonized for hours over her outfit. With Asano though, she just picked the first thing she saw…she still didn't know why she was even going to meet him. She didn't want too.

Swigging around her matching purse, Minako gazed up at the sky wondering what G.O.D was doing. She saw him a couple of days ago. Was he still in Japan or did he leave and head off to where ever he called home, pausing mid-step she reached into her bag and pulled out his card. It was an actual professional card and everything.

Solid black it had silver numbers across it and she guessed it was a cell phone number. Was this how he got work? Maybe when people went looking for an assassin and he knew he would slip his number to them and leave the call up to them. "…How do assassins get hired? I never asked Uncle Gastro or Uncle Grip that…actually I think Lovro is the one who send them out on jobs. He's like a pimp of assassins," she said amused.

When someone wanted a hit he got called up and depending on the job he would send someone out, but how did people get ahold of Lovro? She supposed when you really wanted you looked and eventually you found it, but it was a good question. Arriving at the park she headed toward the fountain and seated herself. Pulling out her phone she started texting Lovro, mama told her after G.O.D arrived that they shouldn't tell anyone about the change.

She was curious to know if there was any notice.

It wouldn't seem suspicious if she texted him and asked for a status update on things. Much to his annoyance she struck up a friendship with various assassins he introduced her. She didn't really know how to describe it but she felt right a home with the men and women she met. They were so interesting and such experts in their fields. She already offered them positions at her father's company once they retried. Assassin were so versatile that you have to be stupid to pass them up just because they use to kill for a living.

Feeling a shadow blanket her, Minako peered up and quickly found her frown when a gang of lug-heads appeared around her. Blocking her off from view. Damn it, this is why she was such a homebody because every time she went out she got a bunch of jerks after her. All because she had blonde hair and blonde hair was a sigh of delinquency. Makoto dealt with this a lot but due to Usagi usually always being in the company of Ren, she didn't deal with this hassle of being blonde.

They all suffered dumb blonde jokes however.

Going to sit up, Minako was force back down when one of them put a hand on her shoulder, wincing when the movement jostled her she could feel all her cuts throbbing. Why did they have to start hurting now?! Or maybe she was too distracted to notice them. Not only that, why the hell was the only thing in assassin training she couldn't grasp was sensing your enemies!

Honestly she was tailed, corner, and attacked so easily that it was pathetic. She could usually fight off her attackers…when they were trash. Losers who attacked just to attack were trash, thugs who went after girls in groups were trash, and idiots who disliked her for no reason were trash.

She usually only lost to trash when it was in big groups.

Every other time she was fighting an assassin for practice and she lost horribly.

Still this was bad. Frowning when two of them sat down she discreetly began to look for Izaya's number, she could always count on him to rescue her. Not only that he had lots of guys who work for him that were more than capable of taking out groups like this. She always ignored the fact that they seemed of the criminal element themselves. They were nice though…but still, she did wonder if her brother was a crime boss.

Seeing her phone one of the guys grabbed it, "Oh come on sweetie don't go ruin our fun," he sniggered to himself.

Jumping up Minako reached for her phone letting out a noise of protest that turned into a chocking noise when one of the guys sitting grabbed her around the waist pulled her into their lap. Shoving against the guys chest she glared, "Hey let go!" she shouted.

"Oh come on I heard ya' foreign chicks were fun!" chortled the ring-leader.

Glaring Minako grimaced and wonder how she should handle this, she could probably make a run for it if they took her somewhere. She would just have to pull to the back, kick whoever held her in the nuts and run as fast as she could to home or the police. It wasn't like she could count on a Good Samaritan, she gave up on that a long time ago.

Frowning as she committed the plan to mind she was surprised when the ring leader stop talking midsentence about where they would go. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward and behind him was none other than Asano. Giving the guy's friends a glance, all who looked in shock, he sighed, "Ren wasn't kidding…you do attract the lowest caliber of men outside of school. I feel sorry for you, Minako-chan!" he said amused grabbing her hand, pulling her to her feet.

The guy who held her arms slacked so much she slipped right though his fingers.

Pulling her along, they only got a couple of steps away when the guys snapped out of their daze, "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" yelled the guy who held her. Standing up he glared at Asano, "She's ours! We saw her first buddy!" he barked stomping up to Asano shoving his shoulder.

Glaring at the guy Asano pulled his hand free from her hand ready to do something about the lumbering jackass when Minako struck first. Pulling out her high powered taser she tapped it against his neck and lit him up. Letting out a pained cry he convulsed and fell to the ground, completely unconscious with no sigh of waking up.

Looking over to the other guys who quick shut up, she held out her hand, "I want my phone back," she said calmly firing off her taser with her other hand. Jumping up the smallest and obviously the smartest jumped up and got her phone from the ring leader and brought it over to her. Taking it from him, Minako nodded, "Thank you," she said turning her back on him.

Taking her leave with Asano, they both walked in silence till finally they were far away, "…You actually came? I half expected you to stand me up," he said looking smug.

"Get your head out of your butt! I only came because Karma-kun told me too," she snapped.

"…What?!" asked Asano confused.

Looking over she frowned, "He came to my house and said he wasn't sure what he wanted with me and that till he figured out he wanted me to date you, to keep my options open," she grumbled.

"Do you two share one brain?" asked Asano drily.

Giving him an annoyed look, Minako sighed and crossed her arms, "No…let's just say I was a little curious as to what kind of guy you were on a date. The rumors say you're a Casanova but those same rumors say I slept with the boy's basketball team, swim team, and the baseball team," she said shrugging. Then she looked at him curious, "Plus I'm hoping to know what exactly my sister said to make you even remotely interested…I mean honestly, you've never shown the slightest interest in a girl," she said.

Giving a nod at that, Asano frowned, "That's true…but after that night a few days ago I found myself interested in you. I was going to use the ball as a means to interrogate you about the chairman but I found myself actually taken with you. It's going to sound like I'm bragging but I'm not. Girl's will bend over backwards to please me. They all want to date me because I'm handsome, rich, and smart. I'm consider gold at this school…but you looked at me like I was trash," he said amused.

Raising an eyebrow, Minako frowned, "So you're a masochist," she said. Getting an annoyed look from him she smile, "So the almighty Asano-san only likes girls who hate him! Well you're in luck because I loathe you as much as I loathe my sister right now for ruining what I had with Karma-kun," she said cheerfully, a bright smile playing on her lips but a glare in her eyes.

"It was going to crash and burn without me, I don't know why you're angry. Maybe I help hurry things along but he eventually was going to be forced to take notice of his feelings. Unless he just didn't care about stringing you along, but seeing how he told you to go on this date I guess he's not completely despicable," commented Asano.

Frowning annoyed, Minako crossed her arms, "Maybe I was fine with that…I just wanted to be with him I didn't care if it took a hundred years for him to realize what he felt!" she snapped.

"Now who's a masochist," said Asano.

Scowling Minako stop and turned to him, "Shut up, also I may not go on many dates but I've seen enough movies and read enough manga to know this isn't how you spend one! So where exactly are we going? Or did you intend to wing it or something?" she asked.

Smirking Asano shook his head and reached over to grab her hand, pulling her after him he dragged her along the street, "I did a little researched and found there are no real guideline to dates, you can spend them doing just about anything! So with that in mind I asked Ren what you were interested in, after getting over the shock of those interest I plan our date in according!" he said.

Feeling her anger disappear, Minako frowned, "…Okay," she said.

Finally stopping outside a building Minako gasped at where she found herself, "Ren told me you're into shooting…arrows and bullets. We can't exactly shoot guns here at our age but we can shoot arrows, after an hour here then we'll head over to the local theater. I got movie tickets to, 'The Redeading' I'll ignore the fact that 'Redeading' isn't even a word. I also have to say it's a surprise you actually like horror movies but I guess someone has to like the franchise," he snorted.

"…You seriously put thought into this?" she asked.

"I told you…you interest me," he said leading her toward the gun range.

* * *

This just felt weird.

Dating two guys was just weird.

Standing outside Karma's house Minako sighed to herself, she had been here before. She hung out with him and Nagisa a lot, before Karma suddenly cut Nagisa out of his life that was. Reaching up to knock she paused once more and considered her outfit.

Karma told her to dress casual so she grabbed a long pale purple short sleeve shirt that could slide as a short dress. It was decorated in silver stars that was surrounded by darker purple. To keep it from exposing her panties should she drop something though she pulled on a pair of long silver leggies and then threw on a black and dark purple jacket over it.

It was completely casual but Makoto assured her it was cute.

Reaching up she knocked on the door feeling nervous. She had been over here a hundred times and even been alone with Karma before Nagisa would arrive but this was different. Today she was here on a date. Tucking her arms behind her back she waited and before long Karma opened up the door and she felt her heart go pitter-patter.

Almost as if the faiths were shinnying on them Karma wore purple just like her with a grey skull on the shirt with two red roses besides the skull. He coupled it with black pants, it was simple but she loved it on him. He really was handsome. Stepping inside, she smiled at him and slipped her shoes off, "Where are your parents?" she asked taking notice of the quiet.

"India…it's their new obsession," he said.

"Really, I never liked going there…way to hot and humid. Worse than even here," she commented.

Nodding in agreement he frowned, "I turn them down every time they offer to fly me out on my breaks, I prefer England to be completely honest," he said surprising her.

"Really!" asked Minako, she figured Karma might go for exotic places out of everything.

Nodding he leaded her into the living room, "My parents are always going to exotic places; different places in the amazon, Egypt, India, various tribes in Africa. I much rather be some place where it was more normal to my life. Five star hotels and the likes," he said.

"Yeah, five start hotels are the best!" said Minako happily.

When she had hard training with Lovro she loved their overnight stays at the hotels when it was time to fly home and she had to regain her strength. "Where do you like going the most?" asked Karma curious sitting down before reaching out for his small kettle. Pouring the tea, the hint of green tea hit her nose and she found he got Wagashi, Uiro, and Yōkan.

Looking over she smiled at Karma, "I actually like England too, but also Romania as well! So…what are we watching?" she asked.

Shrugging he pulled out a DVD, "I found this online, it's a pretty rare movie in the horror world. I thought maybe you never saw it," he said passing it over grabbing his remote to start the movie.

Looking at it Minako frowned as she observed the cover, she had never seen it before either and she had a lot of the more unknown movies. She was an avid collector. She had movies from all countries, from top of the line to the bottom.

Turning to the movie the two of them quiet down and began to watch it. They got half way though before the movie was quickly shut off. Looking away from each other their faces burning bright, Minako could feel her heart pound as she realized what they just saw. Letting out a cough, she gave a weak chuckle, "…T-That was a porno," she said.

Nodding Karma cover his eyes his face as red as his hair, "Y-Yeah," he said.

"…A horror tentacle themed porno," she said feeling the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Yeah," he said.

Looking over she caught gazes with Karma and quickly the two of them succumbed to laughter and tears, "…You, haha, you bought a porno! You're a pervert, haha, Karma-kun!" she chortled.

Snorting he looked over with a grin, "What about you, you prude, you turned as red as my hair and gapped the whole time! Maybe you're secretly a pervert, Cinderella. You watched the entire scene!" he sniggered, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Blushing Minako shook her head, "I was just surprised, I mean its one thing to know how it works but it's another thing to…you know…see it. Even if it's a tentacle alien monster. Plus I kind of went in shock and kept hearing Irina's voice…she's so completely inappropriate and now I know what she was talking about…which kind of makes it worse," she said shuddering. Irina not only taught her kissing in a completely unorthodox manner but regaled her with dirty details of her…sexual endeavors.

She told her since she was old enough it was time she knew the birds and the bees, the real birds and the bees. Minako was scarred for life but Irina was in bliss…it seemed she liked having someone she could consider a little sister. She got the same look in her eyes Makoto did when she or Usagi needed some girl advice.

Not only that, but she was remembering an unfortunate event of her walking in on her parents.

"Irina?" questioned Karma getting up and heading over for the DVD. Pulling out the movie he quickly snapped it in half and tossed it before grabbing some random movie from his DVD bookcase.

"Um, she's kind of like an aunt and a big sister. She was adopted by the same people who took in my mama and aunt," she told him.

Sitting down Karma started up the movie and smiled, "Right, well, I think our first date is memorable!" he said amused.

Smiling Minako gave him a nod, "Yes, it really was but we can never tell anyone! Otherwise I become more of a perverted deviant and you'll become more than just an ogre!" she said amused.

"…So our first date is our special little secret?" he asked.

Gazing into his golden pools she nodded, "Yes…our special little secret!" she told him happily.

* * *

Two months had passed since this duel dating thing started.

Minako spent time with both boy and surprisingly she found herself liking Asano. He was a tyrant that much was true but he wasn't completely evil. She still didn't like him as much as Karma though, plus he seemed to keep her at a distance, it was like he was trying to keep his distance from being human.

He seemed so cold and unfeeling, then he had those flashes where she could see an actual teenager.

It seemed like just a game to him, he hadn't even tried kissing her. Not that she was looking for a kiss but she couldn't help but feel he was just…distant. She wasn't pursuing a relationship with him but it still just felt disconcerting and upsetting. What exactly did the almighty Asano need before he showed himself to a girl?

Those had been her concerns that morning, along with what happen to Karma-kun she was hearing some really worrisome rumors. Now, her concerns revolved around why the hell the chairman knew her father. Papa out of nowhere came home and announce the whole family was going to have a dinner together and they would be having guest.

Those guest…the Asano's.

The chairman was in her home. This was wrong on so many levels! She was going to have nightmares tonight and she would also be lucky to not puke halfway through dinner. Not to mention she was totally going to on edge as he ate her food…food she prepared…he was totally going to grade her. This was going to be a night to remember though, that was for sure.

Watching as papa and mama lead the chairman and his wife into the den from the stairs, Minako looked over when Usagi joined her step, "Did mama and papa tell you anything?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "Nope," she grumbled.

Not long after their tiff Minako finally forgave Usagi and her twin promised to stay out of her love life, but they kept their rooms apart. She left in anger but now that she had her own room Minako had to admit it was nice, she no longer had no place to hide when Usagi and Ren were being gross. So she kept her own room and actually decorated the way she wanted. She had an entire space all her own and she could take some of her stuff out of storage. Some of her horror things had to be packed up because they creeped Usagi out, but it was a two way street. Usagi could now decorate with all the dolls she wanted…all the creepy, creepy dolls she wanted.

So in the end, the separation stayed but their fight had been quelled.

Walking down Minako marched up to Asano and stared at him expectantly, "Why are you here?" she asked him.

If this was supposed to be her introducing him as her boyfriend then she was going to throw a plate at the chairman…consequences or not. Looking at her he shrugged, "Don't ask me, do you honestly think he would share with me? I'm not you in case you forgot," he said annoyed.

"He doesn't share with me, you dolt!" she snapped.

"Well how was I supposed to know?! You will never tell me what exactly you two do!" Asano snapped back to her.

"Fine, you want to know what he talks about…nothing! He ask how I feel, if I'm able to catch up in class, and ask what kind of coffee I brought! That's all we talk about!" she snapped.

Looking at her incredulous, Asano looked in the direction of the chairman then back to her, "You're not lying?" he asked her.

"No! Unlike you I don't lie. Now I assume your little experiment is done and over with? Now that you know what your dad talks about with me can I assume you'll finally leave me alone?!" she asked haughtily, would he finally stop pretending he wanted a relationship? Because she was tired of trying to figure out what he wanted. Some days it seemed like he was really in it for a relationship and other days he was just going through the motions.

"I'm so sick and tired of never being able to find out what you want. One day you actually enjoy our so called dates and other days you act like you're an actor playing your role in a play. And you're a really bad actor!" Minako said annoyed.

Getting a surprised look from him, she sighed and brushed him off. Turning around she headed toward the living room, "Whatever, I'm done with you," she snapped walking off.

The next ten minutes was spent with Minako ignoring Asano's looks as she battled Ren, who was also invite to dinner, in one of her battle games. Butchering the boy with another duel sword attack, Minako smiled as her avatar dance around, "You would dance just like that if you butchered me wouldn't you?" asked Ren sighing.

"Right before I get carted off to jail!" she told him happily.

Chuckling Ren smiled, "Who are you kidding…you would be able to get away with murder," he said.

"Maybe," muttered Minako still feeling his stare.

Giving an irritable sigh she looked over and glared at Asano, "Stop staring at me you creep!" she snapped at him.

"What did you mean you're done with me?!" he asked.

Sighing Minako shook her head and started up a new battle with Ren, "For a smart guy you sure are dumb, it means I'm done with pretending to date you. It wasn't like it was real anyway. You just wanted to get any information you could about your dad, well you got it. When he comes to see me he engages in small chat, nothing more or less. I can literally tell you the entire conversation, he usually comes into the music room when I'm playing the piano. When I'm done, he speaks up startling me and guesses the name of the song I'm playing. He's only ever gotten wrong once. After that he takes note of the changes I made such as the speed or just extra bits I put in," she said doing a double combo move on Ren whose character had stopped moving.

He was apparently as interested in this as Asano, "After that, he ask me how I'm doing and I tell him fine and he either says that's good or he takes notice that I've lost weight or I still look sickly. It always depends on how bad my hospital stay was. After that I ask him what kind of coffee he wants and he says surprise him, I do and he drinks it gives a detail report on it and then he asks what kind," she said all the while killing Ren.

Once done she put the controller down, "From there he ask me how I'm doing in school and if I'm catching up alright. I answer him with a yes every time because when I'm in the hospital a tutor comes and teaches me. If he stays longer than that he usually comments on my music again then he leaves, usually though he leaves after I tell him I'm catching up because by then he's finished his cup of coffee…he always has just one. And I sometimes bring him biscotti I've made…happy!" she snapped passing the controller over to Usagi.

With that said she left them and headed toward the kitchen to check on dinner.

It was only a couple minutes later everyone was at the table, with Minako keeping her eyes on the chairman the entire time. She could feel her mother's disapproving stare but she paid it no heed, out of every person she ever met she could come to some kind of understanding about them. Lovro played a cold-hearted assassin, but he was a kind man. Grip looked evil as sin, but he was a teddy-bear underneath his scowl. Gastro spewed out harsh words, but he gave you credit. Smog was a mellow fellow, but if your crossed him you died.

…G.O.D was lonely…

Then there was the chairman, he smiled and chatted like a normal man but he wasn't. He was more of a dragon than G.O.D in her mind. Basically G.O.D didn't hide what he was…to her. On a mission he was death itself but he showed her his real self. He didn't fake his sincerity with her, he was crazy for offering her of all people the positon of his pupil but he was genuine. He turned off the God of Death, but the chairman never turned off what he was.

He was always the chairman and that was not who he was. She saw the dragon underneath once and it terrified her to know he kept that inside, that he walked around normal people never showing them who he really was. And that he was so successful at it.

Feeling a kick to her leg, Minako grimaced and looked over to Usagi who whispered, "Stop glaring at your school's chairman…also I think dad is about to ask you a question," she said pulling away.

Looking over to her father, Minako found he was indeed turning to ask her a question, "So Minako how is your music going," he asked smiling.

Frowning Minako pointed her fork over to Makoto, "I won awards technically," she said.

Putting up her wine glass, Makoto laughed, "Yeah, other groups are starting to hate me! Not to mention all those idiots who hate the popular have been in a tiff. Why don't you write a song that even they would like, then let's see what they'll do!" she said amused.

"It would be easier to write a song about hating and make it where they get flamed for flaming…of course it won't be long before someone runs a fine tooth comb over it and twists it beyond recognition. Criticizing it for a theme that isn't even in the song but they'll insist is there. That's what you get for getting popular in America. The land that can't shut up," Minako snapped annoyed.

Gazing at her little sister's infuriated expression, Makoto sighed and looked over to Izaya"…She's still not over losing to Starlights in best romantic song huh?" she questioned.

"She kept me up four hours last night," said Izaya annoyed.

"Yeah, well the reward should have been mine! Feather hair and good looks should not trump a well written song…stupid drooling American fangirls! You two are Japanese Groups! How the hell did you even get popular enough to show up on that stupid nickelodeon awards!" snapped Minako annoyed.

Shrugging Makoto stabbed a piece of chicken, "Don't ask me! My manager called me one day and told me Nickelodeon wanted me to sing at the awards ceremony. I was already going to do a short tour over there so I figured why not. The Starlights were in the same boat," she said.

"I thought their song was pretty good," said Ren casually only to get a shh from Usagi.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake up with a bad haircut?" Usagi hissed.

Looking over to see Minako glare, Ren smiled easily, "Their song was a good but yours was better but maybe if you sang it, it would have won…no offense Makoto-chan!" he said nodding over to the singer.

Waving him off, Makoto sighed, "Yeah, I've gotten over the fact that Minako has the better voice, she may beat me in the vocal aspect of stardom but I beat her hands down in dance and charisma! Not to mention, at least I can stand on a stage without being drugged or hypnotized by mom," she said.

"All the eyes," moaned Minako growing pale.

Looking over to his youngest daughter confused, Mori frowned, "I'm confused…I thought you wrote for the Starlights?" he questioned barely following the conversation.

Going to answer, Minako was cut off by the chairman, "Kunugigoka Junior High School policy says a student cannot have a job while they study at the academy. Minako-chan had to take a break from writing music for other groups. With Makoto I'm able to overlook it since they're siblings and it comes out as more of a favor than a job," Gakuhō answered in her place.

"Thank god for that," muttered Makoto.

"Your music would have taken a serious dive for three years!" snorted Izaya.

"Jerk!" Makoto snapped.

Looking around the table Mori glanced to Maria who looked at Minako who was now glaring at Ren who lightly teased her and nodded. It was now or never. Clearing his throat, Mori got the tables attention and glanced at Gakuhō who gave him no cue, "I'm sure you've wondered why this dinner is happening. Until today I'm sure you didn't know about my friendship with Gakuhō," he said mostly peering over to Ren and Minako.

Getting nothing he nodded, "Minako-chan, Asano-kun when you two were three years old we all came together and decided on something," he said immediately sending a chill down her spine. Minako could hear the words before he said them, "You two are engaged…I know it comes as a shock but we've always thought the two of you did well with each other. And with your recent development we all figured it might be a good time to reveal the arrangement," said Mori all smiles till he saw Minako.

Looking over worried he found Maria tense looking ready to tackle Minako, while said daughter gave Gakuhō her most loathsome glare. Wincing at the sheer amount of bloodlust that poured off Minako, Mori missed the days when he couldn't notice it. His time around assassins though made him aware of it and he couldn't help but wonder how his youngest took after his wife in this regard.

"Minako, don't do anything stupid," warned Izaya watching her carefully.

Slamming her hands on the table Minako glared at Gakuhō who took a drink of his wine, "Why do you persistently put yourself into my life? I'M ENGAGED TO YOUR SON! What the hell is your deal with me, you freak!" she bellowed. She was tired of him. She felt close to having a heart attack after seeing him, he made her stomach roll and caused her to break out into hives.

"Minako!" snapped Maria looking furious.

Holding up a hand, Gakuhō smiled, "It's alright Maria! I think I went a little too far in my teasing, this was bound to happen," he said casually. Hearing Minako growl he peered over, "First, I include you in my life because you are my daughter-in-law. What father-in-law wouldn't come see his dear daughter when she's been sick? Second, about the engagement it was a mutual agreement between us. Before I got too busy with work, Maria and me would often get together for lunch to chat about your father and other things. I would bring Asano-kun and Maria would bring you and Usagi-chan. You and Asano-kun brought the best out in each other. So we decided to tie you together…as for my deal with you, see first," he said casually.

Looking at him annoyed, Minako shook her head, "I am not marrying your son and FYI we aren't dating, whatever was going on was a game to him so I ended it. Thank you and good night!" she snapped kicking her chair aside before heading off. Hearing her name, Minako ignored everything and headed out of the house far away from that disaster.

Walking around for close to an hour, Minako was surprised when she reached the very park she first met G.O.D, back when he was an arrogant little pupil and she was a clueless child. It was also the park she shared her first kiss with Karma, sitting down at the swings she sighed. Why? Why the hell did this happened? Pushing off she began to swing feeling wave after wave of irritation, flipping open her phone she went straight for assassins only to pause.

If she asked anyone she met for a hit it would not only get denied but it would get back to her mother and that was the last thing she needed. Mama already nearly took her head off after she tried to get Grip to kill Hideki for stealing her doll. Staring down at her phone she quickly found her way toward G.O.D, he actually got into her phone of all things.

Eyeing his number she pressed send, she was just going to get a price that was all. Listening to rings, she almost reached the message time when it picked up, _"Minako-chan! You called, does this mean you've accepted my offer or do you wish to be friends?" _he asked amused.

Fuming at the sound of his voice Minako gripped her phone tightly," Shut up! How much are you?!" she barked at him. Hearing nothing at first she was quickly overloaded by laughter "Stop laughing! I'm serious, how much are you damn it?!" she yelled into the phone.

Laughing a moment more, G.O.D quickly sobered up giving only a couple of chuckles as he replied, _"Minako-chan, I cost far more than your allowance! Besides I'm sure whatever boy made you angry just needs a swift kick between the legs for his infidelity!" _he said amused.

Scoffing Minako scowled and started to swing once more, "First, I don't have an allowance. Papa gives me whatever I want because I help mama cook and clean, I get good grades, I'm his last baby, I'm his non-boy crazy daughter, and I'm his sickly little baby. Second, I get money from my sister for making her award-winning songs. I get a fee for my songs and bonuses for every award she gets by singing my songs. With that money I thoroughly invest it in various stocks, plus I have CD's, so I'll have you know I could afford you! Third, don't even think you can trick me into telling you anything about a boy! Also mama or not, if I got a boyfriend and he cheated on me I'll kill him myself!" she snapped at him, irritated he thought she would call him over a boy.

Hearing G.O.D let out a hum, Minako waited as he worked up an answer, _"Well, that's all very impressive Minako-chan! I knew you were of good stock. So if you're not calling me in a childish ploy to grow closer to me by giving me a fake hit what are you trying to do?" _he asked.

Frowning Minako let her swing slow down, "…Mama and papa engaged me to some stupid jackass from school…I want you to kill his father. He's the ring leader in all this! I just know it, he's evil and a complete demon. He's worse than you! Way eviler, I mean, I don't know how to explain it. You have this weird alter self apart from evil G.O.D but the chairman's true personality is evil! He plays a gentleman and teacher, but I watched him make a grown man cry. He was on my side that day but he was still utterly horrifying and scary. Everyone thinks he's good but he's twisted and I don't like it! It scares me!" she sobbed.

She didn't want to be related to him, even by marriage.

"_Minako-chan…I'm afraid I can't take your hit. Assassins kill only with good reason and even if your scared of him, that's no real reason. If he raped you I could do it, if you were a part of an abusive marriage and you had no other way out or were too stupid to leave I could. But just because you don't want to be related I can't kill him…I mean I could of course, but I won't. It's unfair that you've been put into an arranged marriage but there are ways to break it up. You just need to look for them. As for your fear…I would like to bring something up, if you were the God of Death's pupil…you wouldn't have much to fear," _ he commented.

Frowning Minako pulled her phone away and glared at it, "I didn't ask for a teacher I ask for an assassin! If you won't do it you mind pointing me in the direction of one who will!" she snapped.

Hearing him give a sigh, G.O.D answered her calmly, _"I can but I won't and don't you dare go looking for them either. You may play with your assassin friends and I'll tolerate you playing with me but there are men out there who will take advantage of you. They'll take the hit and when you met to give them the money, because they will insist you give it them by hand. They'll take you and sell you into human trafficking where you'll wish you were back home wallowing over an arranged marriage," _he said firmly.

Sobering up real quickly, Minako frowned, "…I don't want to be related to him," she muttered.

"Then fight him," said G.O.D calmly.

* * *

Gazing at the uncomfortable looking Rio, Minako glanced around the library and found students casting her dirty looks. It was almost the end of the year and that meant third year was around the corner and when it started up Rio would be going to Class E. E as in End.

"Why didn't you tell me your grades got so low? I would have helped you study!" said Minako.

Sighing Rio shook her head looking so down trodden, "I didn't realize it till it was too late, the moment I did all my so called friends ditched me," she muttered.

Reaching over Minako grabbed Rio's hands, "Forget them, their slaves to Satan so who needs them we're still friends no matter what!" she told her firmly. Rio could freaking become a cultist and Minako would stay her friend, she would fight like hell to get her out of the cult but they were friends forever.

Smiling Rio sighed, "I'm never going to do anything that will make you hate me, am I?" she asked.

Laughing Minako shook her head, "Rio you don't hate me, you've accept my true self, and even encourage those aspect about myself instead of stifling them. Plus you never called me a slut or considered me a slut…your my best friend and nothing this stupid school says will make me forget your one of the smartest people I know," she told her.

Looking at her stunned, Rio sighed and smiled, "You're a nut, I lost whatever smarts I had a long time ago," she muttered.

"No you haven't! I know you're still smart, you just have to figure out how to study again…without losing yourself. When we were in grade school…you had fun but it was like you suppressed yourself and now you have fun and you've found yourself. I'll love you no matter what, but I can see you finally feel comfortable in your own skin and I don't want to see that disappear," said Minako.

Sighing Rio looked away trying to hide the tears in her eyes, "You need to stop talking because your about to ruin my reputation more than I already have," she snorted in amusement

Nodding Minako chatted with Rio for a few minutes more before the fake blonde had to leave for home, watching her best friend leave she felt her smile fade. Rio wasn't the only one destine for Class E. Karma had gotten into a fight and injured a member of Class A for bullying a member of Class E. That was consider unforgivable despite the fact that the A jerk was clearly in the wrong. So she would be all alone in the main school.

With that news she didn't have the heart to tell them her news. Hearing a mutter pass through the library Minako look up and felt a spike of fury swell inside at the sight of none other than Asano making his way toward her. Snagging a couple of books she quickly stood up and made her way toward the bookshelves to put up her books.

She so did not want to talk to him, so far she had been able to successfully dodge him but she found he had a battle plan this time. Turning to retreat into the maze of books she found her exit blocked by Ren, shaking her head she glared at the raven head, "You rat bastard…I'm going to shave your head for this!" she snapped.

Shrugging he smiled, "So be it, but you need to talk, both of you," he said taking the books from her.

Sighing she turned and found Asano tossing her things into her bag before he reached over and grabbed her arm. Pulling her along he smiled and nodded to other students before dragging her through the school and up to the roof. Once they were up top he released her and tossed aside her bag, "Why do you have to be so difficult!" he snapped.

"Why does your dad have to be so evil!" she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Asano shrugged, "Ask my grandparents, they raised him!" he snapped back.

Sighing at that Minako walked away from him and frowned, "Well how do you wish to handle this? I mean I assume that's why you dragged me up here," she said walked up to the edge. Peering down at the students performing in clubs she turned and leaned up against the chain-link fence and waited for him to talk to her.

"I would like to start with the first fiasco of that night," he said.

"What?" Minako asked confused.

"You breaking up with me…we are not broken up and before you make some sarcastic comment about the engagement it has nothing to do with that. I like you okay and after seeing you handle my father, I could probably grow to love you! I act strange on our dates because I don't know how to act with a girl! I've never liked a girl or had to try and make one like me, usually it's the other way around. So I'm out of my comfort zone alright…" he said pacing.

Watching him surprised, Minako raised an eyebrow, "Is that the truth?" she asked him.

"Why would I lie about something that embarrassing?" he asked.

Eyeing him, Minako sighed, "Fine you get another chance but this time you better not act weird, no more of this 'I'm a real boy' one day before returning to Pinocchio the next!" she snapped.

Frowning he shook his head, "I'll try…but I have no idea what you're talking about and save me the explanation…now we need to talk about the engagement," he said.

"We tell no one! Except of course our closest friends should they be able to keep a secret," she said.

"NO ONE, not friends only, no one will know of this engagement!" snapped Asano.

"I'm not keeping secrets from Karma-kun or Rio!" snapped Minako.

"I'll give you Karma since he's an involved party but not Rio!" he snapped.

"You have Ren I want Rio!" cried Minako.

"He was just there I had no say in that!" he cried.

"I'm telling Rio, you can't stop me!" she said crossing her arms.

Looking at her, he let out an irritable sigh, "…You have got to be one of the most irritating girl I have ever met…but…" he said trailing off.

Walking over Minako frowned at him, "But what?" she asked him her hands on her hips.

Eyeing her he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close finally kissing her for the first time, standing perfectly still Minako was actually shocked. She never thought this would happen. He lacked the confidence Karma had which was surprising but other than that the kiss wasn't horrible. The scent of sandalwood overloading her senses. Moving his hands once he hint no protest, Asano got more confident in his kiss and deepened it. After a moment more he finally parted, "…I have no idea why I was scared to do that," he muttered.

Letting out a small laugh, Minako shook her head, "Welcome back real boy!" she said amused.

Rolling his eyes he pulled away, "…About the engagement, we can end it. We just have to keep dating for about a year and after that year is up I can say yay or nay," he said.

"What about me?" asked Minako.

Frowning he gave her an awkward look, "Your parents didn't give you that option. I get to say yes or no but the chairman said I can't give him an answer till a year has passed and we have to make an effort to get to know each other. He said if you did stay broken up with me then we would have to have a designated day for our dates," Asano told her.

"Ugh! How did my parents turn out worse that your dad!" she snapped furious. Honestly, her parents were now dictating her life after them? Who did that, aside people from cultures that still practice arranged marriages? Maybe she should just run away and become G.O.D's pupil, at least he wouldn't force her to marry someone against her will.

Unless it was a job and it would all be fake so it wouldn't matter.

Yet if she did go to him she would never be allowed to live a normal life…she would never be allowed to fall in love. Frowning Asano gazed at Minako, "Okay I know my father is evil and all but could you lay off the trash talk…even if I loathe him he is still my father," he said seriously.

Sighing Minako nodded, "Sorry," she muttered.

Nodding, Asano watched her, "So…is there anything you need to talk about?" he asked.

"…Yeah, can you slap me and show me this isn't a dream," she grumbled.

"That's not a great way to tell if you're dreaming. To believe it or not plenty of people get hurt and die in their dreams…the best way to tell is see if you can read. Usually something new though, I think you can read stuff you already know but new things appear like a foreign language, or how it might appear to someone with dyslexia," commented Asano.

Looking at him Minako shook her head, "…Just what doesn't your dad make you study?" she asked.

"Ethics," said Asano seriously.

"…Typical," said Minako rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts!**


	68. Dream Life: Age 14

**Yay the last one, the next chapter Minako wakes up and we continue with Christmas, Korosensei, Class E's dilemma, and Minako's family time!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

_(Age Fourteen)_

Her phone was ringing. Listening as it died down Minako rolled over and tried to let sleep reclaim her once more but no sooner did she relax the ring came back. Scaring/Jolting her awake once more and letting out a pitiful whine Minako wanted to cry as the irritating ringtone played. Who did she give the Space Unicorn ringtone?! It was a cute song but so early in the morning made it irritating.

Blindly reaching out for her phone, Minako groaned at the irritating noise and finally grasp the singing vibrating device. Opening up she hit accept and gave out an indescribable noise, _"Are you dying?" _questioned a familiar voice amused.

Snapping to attention Minako frowned as she pulled her phone away and looked down to find blurry letters, she was still sleepy but she knew who that was. "…G.O.D, do you even work?" she moaned falling back into bed, seriously he called her more than her dad…although to be fair her dad didn't call much. He generally just got reports from mama.

"_I'm on a job right now!" _he said casually.

Frowning in annoyance, Minako shook her head, "Ugh, I don't want to hear anything you jerk…why did you even call? I thought you didn't want to be buddy-buddy with a teenager," she snapped rolling over and dragging her pillow over.

"_I was just curious to see if you've notice anything about your school!" _he said casually.

Feeling any hint of sleepiness leave her, Minako sat up, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Was this his subtle way of saying he was coming back to Japan and was going to do something at her school, "Are you about to kill someone at my school…because it better not be any of my friends…I only have the two!" she snapped.

Hearing G.O.D sigh she could practically see him shaking his head, _"You are such an angry little girl, have you consider anger management?_" he asked, the sound of a gun being assembled in the background of their conversation.

"You should consider a protective cup the next time you see me…because I always go for the groin in guys who are stronger than me," she said annoyed.

"_I see you're not a morning person,"_ said G.O.D amused.

Sighing irritated, Minako searched in the darkness for her jellyfish stuffed animal "I am a morning person, but right now its two a clock in the morning and I was having an excellent dream!" she snapped. She was in a mermaid swimming free, with no responsibilities and worries. There was no chairman, no boys, no school, and best of all no boundaries!

"_Were you having a dirty dream…because we have boundaries, Minako-chan? I rather not know about that aspect of your life," _joked G.O.D amused.

Groaning Minako buried her face in her pillow, "I was dreaming I was a mermaid! An awesome and free mermaid! NOW, either you tell me what you called me for or I will find you and when I do I will do something so horrible to you, that your ancestors will weep for your soul!" she snapped furious.

"_Well when you put it that way, grumpy. It's just a hint, but I thought you would like to know there's something up with Class E. You have friends there don't you?" _he asked hanging up. Keeping her phone to her ear, Minako eventually pulled it away and gazed at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers.

She and Usagi put them up there some time after Minako moved into this room.

Class E had a secret.

Sitting up Minako frowned, Gakushū kept obsessing over his father and Class E insisting there was some kind of secret between the two. She brushed it off as nonsense. Could it be more? Rio had experienced some changes, when she first went in she was so depressed. Nothing Minako did could change her mind, then Karma…well he was Karma. Both though, did seem to change. Rio was much happier and Karma, well he was mostly the same but he was happier too.

Both had gotten better. Looking through her phone she quickly sent Rio a message asking if she wanted to walk to school together. If there was an entire secret surrounding the classroom then no one could talk, but she could at least observe Rio. Lovro said an assassin should have a keen eye and be able to observe and learn their target.

He meant from afar of course but she was safe to do some up and close recon.

Hearing a ding from her phone she frowned and wondered if Rio already texted her back but instead found a video message from G.O.D, _"I forgot to mention this, I'm sending you a care package. Wear the outfit and use the weapons when you make your move. I've sent it to that P.O Box I set up for us," _he told her amused.

Gazing at his face, Minako sighed and flopped back onto her bed feeling the squirming discomfort in her gut at all these secrets. She was keeping her relationship with G.O.D a secret from everyone, she still couldn't believe she had a relationship with the jerk. Frowning she shook her head, she wasn't going to argue this anymore. If mama and papa kept her engagement a secret then she was going to keep G.O.D a secret. It was only fair and he already said he would never hurt her and it might be stupid…but she believed him, to an extent.

She didn't think she was completely safe from him, but she believed so long as she never got on his bad side she was safe. Sinking back into her bed it was a couple of hours before she decided she wasn't going back to sleep. Finding it was four in the morning now, Minako got up and headed down stairs to start breakfast and to make their bentos.

The next couple of hours zipped by and Minako got a thumbs up from Rio for the walking together, heading for the door as Usagi stumbled down the stairs she pointed to the kitchen. "I made your breakfast and I gave you something sugary today since your next production isn't for a while. Your bento is on the counter don't forget it!" she told her heading out the door.

Watching her leave Usagi gave her a wave, running through the streets Minako slowed down when she finally neared Rio's house. Taking a deep breath she started toward her former raven head's gate and no sooner did she reach it Rio's door opened. Standing still while Rio yelled over her shoulder, giving her parents a goodbye, the cheery girl grinned at her, "So what made you want to walk to school with me, we haven't done this since elementary school!" she said.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "I've missed you; I haven't seen you since baseball. Which by the way the guys did awesome in! I can't believe the boys beat the school baseball team. I heard quite a few have been scouted by the Americans to play over there in the future… also what's with the tattoos?" asked Minako noticing the ink Rio was sporting. With summer uniforms in session she was showing skin and that skin was inked, she also couldn't help but notice some sinewy muscles.

Lifting up her arms, Rio showed off her ink proudly giving Minako a better look at her developing muscles. Now that she was looking closely she could see Rio has lost some weight and her legs were better developed and she even had a nice healthy glow. Smiling Rio laughed, "A boy name Sugaya in class was playing around with henna, it's not permanent but I'll be sporting it for a while. Still, not like the main school can do anything about it, since our teacher doesn't mind it!" she said amused.

"You seem happier!" said Minako pulled her mind away from Rio's development, the class was a hike.

"I am happier! It was hard at first but, it's turning around," she said.

"Your grades have gone up! You would have gotten a high score last exam if not for the chairman's dirty move," commented Minako annoyed. Frowning she looked over to Rio apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't get those notes to you, I didn't realize he pulled what he did. I was in the hospital vomiting blood all over myself," she sighed.

Laughing Rio patted her head, "There, there, it's alright and I know you would have. How have you been, you declined me the last two weekends?" asked Rio curious.

Frowning Minako sighed, "The first weekend I was trying to kill a cold before it started, so I was in bed drinking orange juice and getting lots of sleep…I manage to get it down to a short cold. The next I had to go see Usagi play the lead in Sleeping Beauty!" she told her.

"Wow! She got a lead role? I guess Usagi's ballet career is going well," she commented.

Nodding Minako smiled, "This Christmas she's going out for one of the bigger roles in The Nutcracker. She's going for Arabian Dancer's aka coffee or Spanish Dancer's aka chocolate. When she gets a little taller though she going out for Sugar Plum Fairy. That's always been her goal," she told her.

Snorting Rio grinned, "My little brother's only goal right now is seeing how many skirts he can flip!" she said amused.

Laughing Minako shook her head, "At least he's moved on from seeing why girls are different downstairs…that was awkward," she said amused.

Chatting for all the way to school with Rio, Minako bided her goodbye and watched her met some of the other members of Class E. She was surprised when Rio actually ran up to Nagisa-kun. She hadn't seen him in forever. Watching as they headed up the mountain. Minako frowned when she took notice of Nagisa's walk. Looking over to Rio next she frowned, she hadn't noticed it at first due to their closeness but her walk had changed too.

…they were both walking like assassins.

Assassins had very distinctive walks, they were graceful but animal like. Dancers floated, normal people clumped, marshal artist marched which they shared with military men, and assassins glided and stalked all at once. Why was her best friend gliding? Pondering this Minako jumped when she felt a strong presences at her back, jumping away, she turned and half expect G.O.D only to find a tall handsome man. He had spiky black hair, dark eyes, and a dark tan not only that he was built like a tank. His black suit tried to hide his physic but he was built and she bet his arms were like steel.

Eyeing her, he frowned, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Frowning Minako kept her guard up, was he Class E's new teacher. She heard something happened to the original teacher. It wasn't a surprise she would have never seen him before, she only met the original teacher once. She helped her carry her things as she went to visit the chairman, she had been a friendly woman…although her clothing choice pointed toward a silly individual.

Shaking her head, she put on a smile, "No sir, I was just saying good bye to Rio and got caught in a day dream, sorry I dawdled!" she told him bowing her head respectfully.

Eyeing her looking for a hint of a lie, which he wouldn't find she had been caught in her thoughts, nodding once he was happy with her answer he walked away after telling her to hurry along. Walking off she watched his back and stopped dead in her tracks…he marched…and glided? Looking back toward the main school Minako frowned, something was rotten in Denmark.

What the hell was the chairman up too?!

* * *

Minako experience many years of assassin training, six years to be precise, she started when she was eight but near the end of the year so she counted it as six. During those years she never really got the hang of certain aspects of assassin training. When it came to tracking her target eight out of ten times she lost them. When she fought with guns or swords she was alright but she wasn't the best out there and Lovro or anyone trained could defeat her. She could only really defeat amateurs.

There was one aspect however that she shined brightly in and Lovro said it steamed from her rather passive nature. She could stalk and spy on people with them never the wiser. With her lack of drive to kill people she was never picked up. Lovro said the fact that she was training as an assassin just to protect, made her the best agent for spying. No bloodlust, no way to pinpoint her.

Well no way after she learned all it took to spy undetected.

So for two weeks she had been stalking Karasuma-san, with him none the wiser. During her stalking she came to learned that he did work with the military. Not only that, Irina of all people was posing as a teacher for Class E only furthering her working theory that the chairman was making assassins. Then to top it off Class E's training involved them working toward a goal, killing a monster. She had no idea what this monster was so it was time for the next step in her plan.

Going to the post office she picked up her package from G.O.D and found a wide variety of goodies tucked inside the boxes he sent. One had a dress that resembled an Alice in Wonderland theme, a blue dress with short capped sleeves instead of puff. But it really did look a lot like the dress Alice wore in Wonderland in Alice: Madness Returns. Only it had been designed to hold many weapons and made of a rather unique fabric. It came complete with a white cloak and boots with strange blades inside…blades that bent and were green.

Another box had weapons just like that; guns with pellets the same color and there were sleeves for her swords in the same colors. He also gave her creative cameras and receivers. She also ended up having to crush three cameras G.O.D hidden away on her dress. He no doubt wanted her to attack Class E so he could get free information.

Unfortunate for him though she was an idiot yes, but not reckless.

Sitting at her and Karma's table she looked down at the gift box and fiddled with it. It felt wrong to put a camera on him but she wasn't doing it to spy on him…she was just trying to find out things. She wanted to make sure he and Rio weren't in danger. Looking up when the chair across from her pulled out she found Karma yawning as he sat down, "You know you really should sleep better," she said seeing the bags under his eyes.

Smirking at her, he shook his head, "No, if I do I could dream of you then I'll get all worked up and what will I do then? I doubt your dad would approve of a late night visit to kill my urges," he said in amusement while Minako shook her head pink staining her cheeks.

Giving him a look she sighed, "This is why my dad doesn't like you…because you say what's on your mind and its always inappropriate!" she said,

Shrugging at that Karma leaned back in his seat and pulled the menu over, "You know, he should really like me more than Asano. I say what's on my mind and in all reality…it's not that bad. I pretty much say what I do, which is imagine the girl I like in compromising situations! With Asano, he doesn't know what goes on in that guy's head!" he said amused.

"He prefers it that way," she said amused.

Nodding Karma eyed her for a moment, "You look tried…have you not been sleeping?" he asked.

Looking at him she shrugged, "I'm fine, Usagi made me watch Jurassic Park as punishment because she found out I've been sneaking over to Ren's and shaving his head to keep his stupid hair style. She's not a fan of it so I'm being tortured with dinosaurs," she said smirking.

"Still torturing Ren?!" he asked amused.

"I might be lower than him on the grading bar that means little to me. Hard to bow your head to someone when you've personally made him pee his pants sixteen times, seen him naked from bath time as kids, and once more personally made him ball like a baby…twenty-six times!" she said happily.

Leaning in closer Karma smirked as he gave her, his version of a loving stare, "I do love your evil side Minako-chan! The twinkle in your eye just gets my motor running! But you know I could get jealous if you keep playing with Ren the way you do, they say when you pick on a boy it's because you secretly like them," he teased her.

"I like him a lot more if he stopped talking!" Minako countered.

Smiling at her Karma's gaze eventually ventured downward and when he spied the box that she had wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red ribbon that matched his hair, "I didn't forget an anniversary or something did I?" he asked losing his smile.

Shaking her head Minako pushed the box over, "No! I was in another one of Usagi and Makoto forced shopping trips and I found this…it matches and I thought maybe you wouldn't mind!" she said making her voice hopeful she watched him, her expression matching her voice.

Looking down Karma pulled off the ribbon and ripped off the paper, lifting the lid off he frowned when he gazed at the little necklace resting inside. It was a silver necklace with a plain chain and a single little charm, a silver grinning skull with glowing red eyes. Eyeing the skull he looked up and gazed at her expression before smiling, "Well at least it isn't something frou-frou," he said slipping it over his head, letting it reached the middle of his chest.

Pulling out the matching necklace she found at the store, she showed him a grinning skull with glowing blue eyes and a little lopsided pink bow. "Just don't wear it in the shower…it'll tarnish," she told him, which was true of course but she also did want to get the temptation of seeing Karma in his birthday suit. She would not use this necklace for dirty means!

Spending the rest of their date in the usual manner the rest of the day flashed by and Minako found sleep eluded her again as she waited for tomorrow to come. Once it did Karma would go to class and she would see just what he and Class E was doing. She was glad they were happier but if the chairman was transforming them into some assassin army she couldn't stand idly by.

She just wanted to make sure they were alright.

* * *

Waiting was torture, she spent the entire day on pins and needles waiting for the day to end and then for the night to come. She stuck the transceiver on the mountain hidden in a tree close to the school house, she had to sneak out in the cover of darkness. Something she wasn't fond of. She didn't like sneaking around when Izaya was watching her but she had to. The ending results of this was she could now finally see what was going on. Waiting while her laptop uploaded everything she frowned and wondered what she would be looking at.

Hearing her window rattle Minako looked over and was surprised when she found it open, walking over she shut it once more and headed back to her computer. The next few minutes Minako went through the footage, well not so much footage but rather photos. The camera took a picture every few seconds rather than just record. Lingering on the ones of Karma's morning routine. Mostly of him getting ready for the day. He heeded her words and didn't wear it while getting dressed or in the shower. She did however get to see him brush his teeth thanks to the mirror.

Slowly she watched his day, he got into at least three fights on the way to school. Two of which was his fault and one in which he stopped some goons from picking on some girls from another school. The next couple of hundred frames she watched him get to school and chat with Nagisa. Smiling at that she gave an easy sigh, "That's good. They seem to be friends again! I never did understand why Karma-kun stopped talking to Nagisa-san," she muttered aloud.

Scanning through the next hundred pictures Minako openly gapped when the most bizarre, and slightly cute in her opinion, creature showed up. A tall yellow octopus with a big smile, he wore a little hat that reminded her of those graduation hats and black dress robes with a fat tie with a crescent moon printed on it. He seemed to be staring right into the camera and if she wasn't mistaken he seemed to be making poses!

"I do take a good picture, don't I," whispered a playful voice in her ear.

Jumping out of her skin Minako darted from her desk and ran to a comer of her room, turning back to find the very creature that was shown on her screen only he was now in her room. "…What?" she asked frighten, why was the creature in her room?!

Standing up fully the creature stood tall his hat just barely not scraping her ceiling, "So you're the little mouse, hmm, no I think fox would be a better description of you, that's been sniffing around Class E. Suzuki, Minako-chan! You're in a duel relationship with Karma-kun and Asano-kun, Karma because he's you childhood sweetheart and Asano-kun because he's your fiancé. At least, at first it was because of the engagement, but I believe you've gained some feelings for Asano-kun. Not to worry though, I'm sure you'll work it all out by the end of high school at least!" he said casually.

Standing in the corner Minako couldn't say a word as he continued on like they were friends. "Aside from Karma-kun your best friends with Rio-chan. Have been for years and despite the rumors spread by jealous schoolmates you're a lovely girl who's loyal to those she considers friends! Your also one of the few who doesn't believe in the chairman's ideas about Class E. I believe if one of my students approached you and extended a hand of friendship you would willing offer them back your hand!" he said sitting down in her abandon chair.

Continuing on like none of this was strange the octopus went to her computer and clicked off everything pausing upon her screen saver of an underwater scene with jellyfish. Turning back to Minako watching her sink down to the floor he beamed, "You've been trained as an assassin, for about six years but you don't quite have an assassin's greatest aspect…bloodlust. It makes you a perfect infiltration operative however, hence why you were able to follow our Karasuma-sensei. I would have probably never even notice you if not for your lovely aroma of roses, vanilla, and green tea. The girls have a harder time from hiding from me because of your perfumed body washes and what not. Also that necklace you gave Karma-kun pointed me to you, I heard the camera clicking all day. I'm impressed you were able to get him to wear the necklace though! You would make a good assassin except for one thing…an assassin needs a killer instinct, something you don't have. So…why are you training as an assassin, Suzuki-san?" he questioned her.

Frowning Minako had to swallow a couple of times before she could talk, "…I wanted to protect Usagi…an assassin…or I should say an apprentice came to try and kill me and my mom. He said he would come back so I wanted to be prepared," she muttered.

"Who's apprentice? If you don't mind me asking," he questioned her.

Looking at him nervously, she looked down and frowned, "You're not supposed to talk about him…he's an assassin all other assassins fear. Or his master was before he usurped him," she told him.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

"…The God of Death," she whispered.

Watching as the octopus's smile shrink, he sunk into meditate thought, "Is that so…is this new God of Death the reason you've been spying on us? Are you helping him?" he asked.

Wrinkling her nose, Minako shook her head, "Not on his life! He wants me to become his student because I believed in him but I'm not ever going to be his pupil! I don't want to kill…I just want to protect those I love. That's why I've been training, that's why I spied on Class E, and that's why I gave Karma-kun that necklace. To make sure they weren't in trouble. Plus I'm not fond of the idea of the chairman doing whatever he pleases with Class E!" she said.

Chuckling at that, the octopus grinned widely again, "The chairman was right, you'll find any way you can to demonize him! He also said he wouldn't be surprised if you stumbled upon us…but something tells me someone told you…the God of Death perhaps?" he questioned.

"…He was going to use me as a means to spy on you guys. I think he expected me to make some frontal assault like a moron. I got rid of the cameras though aside from the one I gave Karma-kun and followed Lovro's rules. Assassins work in shadows…" she said rolling her eyes.

Watching her Korosensei smiled, "You know, Minako-chan…can I call you Minako-chan?" he asked before continuing on when she nodded, "…I think you might be a perfect fit for Class E!" he said.

Eyeing him Minako looked him over, "What are you? Who are you? I know they made you, I got that much from those secret meetings Karasuma-san goes to every Wednesday. They talk about you being a target and needing to kill you…why?" she asked.

"I'll answer that if you answer me this, how on earth were you able to listen to those conversations? They always search the room every week to make sure I didn't sneak some listening device in!" he said amused and intrigued.

Smiling at him Minako shrugged, "Everyone always looks under the table, in plants, behind paintings, and in light fixtures thanks to Hollywood…so I put it in the salt shaker! I rotate though but I rotate through the dry condiments," she told him amused.

"Did you think of that all by yourself?" he asked.

Giving him a nod, she smiled, "No one I know thinks to look in those and it's not as if they can go through an entire salt, pepper, or whatever shaker in a lunch. As long as I make sure to fill them up beforehand they're never the wiser. The sound quality is great too. You might think it would be muffled but it's still plenty good since its right in the middle of the conversation! The place he goes to just so happens to be owned by my brother so I can go in any time and I just hid the transceiver in his mangers office," she said proudly.

Nodding the octopus grinned, "Well now to answer your questions. My name is Korosensei…and I'm going to destroy the world. Class E has been tasked with killing me so they've been receiving training to become assassins! All in the name of killing me," he said.

"That's why they walk like assassins!" she said

Cocking his head, the octopus gazed at her curious, "Excuse me?" he questioned.

Looking up, Minako smiled and shrugged, "It's nothing but I've always been able to see a difference in people's walks. Dancers float, marshal artist and military men march, normal people clump, and assassins sort of glide and stalk all at once," she explained.

"…Is that so," he said curious.

"I've always watched my mama walk and I couldn't help but see she had quieter steps than my father, her movement was also more calculative as if she considered every motion. Papa just move, there was no beauty to it…the chairman is a bit of an enigma. He seems to move like an assassin and a normal person," she said frowning.

"I'll have to look into that then," said Korosensei interested.

"…So if you're going to destroy the world…doesn't that make you a danger to Class E?" she questioned him curiously.

Shaking his head no, he grinned, "Class E has no need to fear me…except for right there at the end of course! I've signed a contract saying I can do them no harm if I want to continue teaching there!" he said firmly even producing a very official contract that said just that.

Sighing as she absorbed all of that Minako smiled and nodded, "…I guess my snooping is done then. If you're not going to hurt Rio, Karma, or the rest of Class E and the chairman isn't secretly turning them into an army to take over Japan I have no more business with you all. Oh I promise I won't say a word to anyone, Karma and Rio got a lot happier when I'm guessing you arrived. So I won't even tell Gakushū who's been looking for answers, be warned he's gearing Class A up to battle you in the finals. Also if you don't mind, I'm willing to offer my assistance should the chairman pull a sneak move like last time. I'll give you my notes…but really if you can beat Class A it would really help. Gakushū could benefit from some frustration, he's a little too arrogant if you ask me. As cute as he is…he needs a dose of reality and see he can't always win, not to mention see that his father's idea of strength is flawed," she said holding out a hand.

Gazing at her hand Korosensei watched Minako for minutes before leaning forward with a wide grin, "I'm willing to do as you ask but I have an offer for you, Minako-chan!" he said grinning.

"Offer?" she questioned.

"Yes, while you may not think of yourself as an assassin, you have trained as one. Class E has been training as well and I think it might do them good to see what else they can accomplish!" he said.

Frowning Minako eyed him, "I'm pretty sure they're all better than me by now. I still get winded from just training!" she exclaimed unsure that she could be of any help to him.

"Skills are important yes…but a mind is better than skills in some instances. I've taught them that but you coming will help enforce that I think. You rely more on your mind than your skills due to your lack of confidence in them!" he said.

Shaking her head Minako sighed, "The chairman would never allow it. He wants me under constant supervision making sure I grow closer to Gakushū and become his brainwashed daughter-in-law. I would say yes because it would make me more than happy to be with Rio and Karma again, but he would never allow it," she told him frowning.

Grinning Korosensei leaned forward, "Come now, surely you can think of something?! Despite your apparent dislike of the chairman you have a bond with him and know exactly where to hit him. Not to mention I talk to Lovro who says you have quite the way with older men. Something about batting those big blue eyes!" he said teasingly.

Blushing at that, Minako sighed, "Yeah, my puppy eyes work on everyone…but _only_ sometimes on the chairman…mostly when me getting my way doesn't get in the way of his plans," she said.

Looking undeterred he kept trying to push her toward something, "Really, well I'm sure you have other means! After all, you get framed for a lot of things by other girls but he always takes his daughter-in-law's side!" he said amused.

"Only because he has the place entirely rigged, save for the roof and he knows what they're up to so when they take it to teachers and the teachers take it to him for the final verdict. He pulls out the feed and gets the girls to confess!" she told him.

"…You beat up Ren a lot…a lot, a lot. Enough that if he wasn't more of a member of your family his parents would be called about you!" he said not letting go of his grinned as finally she got what he was pushing.

…the chairman pretty much avoided punishing her.

He cleared her name with the girls because no matter what she was innocent, but with Ren she hit him and slapped him around frequently. However where other students get suspension she only ever got detention. She didn't even get in trouble when she beat the crap out of Seo for spreading his lies about her begging him for a date. She had only ever been punished seriously with the chairman once and she was big enough to admit she deserved it but Korosensei was trying to tell her something. She should use the fact that she didn't get in trouble like others in her attempt to get into Class E.

Feeling a smile touch her she looked up, "I know just what to do…but I'm going to need your help!" she said with an evil grin.

"Your future sensei is at your service!" he said pleased.

* * *

Feeling exhilaration flow through her Minako marched up toward the chairman's car pulling out a can of knock out gas. She texted Korosensei who exchanged numbers with her last night earlier telling him she was starting the plan. Walking right up to the car she knocked on the window and the moment it rolled down an inch she pointed the can in and sprayed.

Heading a startled yell she stepped back pressing a handkerchief to her nose and mouth while the driver stumbled out crawling on his hands and knees. He sluggishly crawl for about two seconds before he collapsed, reaching down Minako grabbed his feet and dragged him away. Tying him up to a nearby tree she got his car keys and drove the car to a more secluded place.

Once parked she hummed to herself as she walked toward the school, once inside she ignored the hateful glares of girls but did bid any boys who said hi a cheery hello. Finally reaching Class A she marched in while people began to head off for lunch. Marching up to Ren who turned to her when Asano nodded toward her.

Smiling he gave her a little wave as he started toward her, "Oh Minako-chan! Did you need some-ah!" he said before she kicked his legs out from under his feet. Groaning he didn't get any time before she reached down and grabbed the back his collar, "Hey! Wait! What do you need? Hello! You know I can walk!" he yelled as she dragged him.

Looking over her shoulder Minako beamed at Asano who was looking at her confused with his other three friends surrounding him, "Be a dear, go get your dad and tell him to meet me near Class E's entrance and he better come alone!" she said before marching out.

Dragging Ren behind her all the way down the hall she could hear mutters and gasp but paid them little attention as she headed toward her destination. "Minako! What are we doing?" asked Ren looking up to see the determination in her face.

Looking down she smirked, "I'm getting myself a spot in Class E!" she told him victoriously. Watching his jaw drop she laughed, "You know you almost look cute when you look shocked!" she said cheerfully making his jaw drop even further.

Letting him walk once they got out she didn't listen to a word he said as she set up her phone, once they arrived she handed it over and looked at him serious, "You record everything…even if he threatens you to stop you keep recording no matter what understood. I won't let him expel you or anything," she said.

Looking at her fearfully, Ren frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Smiling at him calmly she looked up at the mountain, "I'm going somewhere I have a much better chance at fitting in," she said pulling out a stick of dynamite.

Looking much more scared now, Ren swallowed a lump in his throat, "Minako…I don't like the fact you have a stick of dynamite…you are a pyromaniac!" he said fearfully.

Gazing at the stick with an almost dreamy expression Minako nodded, "I really am, but not to worry I won't be needing it-" she said before she was cut off.

"Your right about that you won't be needing it or rather you won't be using it," said the chairman making his appearance.

Looking over Minako found that the man wore a scowl for once in his life and seemed quite peeved, well there's a first! Turning to him she pointed the stick toward him, "Don't interrupt…its rude!" she told him before turning back to Ren, "As I was saying, I won't be needing it if the chairman is a good boy and listens to my demands. Also Ren record," she said turning back to the chairman smiling.

Looking at Ren with his dangerous eyes, the chairman smiled, "Ren-kun, do not press record," he said sternly, his voice telling him to be very afraid.

"Ren, press record!" demanded Minako.

Looking between the two, Ren groaned, "I'm sorry Mr. Chairman…I fear her more. Knowing what she can dish out trumps the fact that I don't know what you can dish out," he sighed.

Twirling the stick of dynamite in her hand, Minako beamed at the chairman, "I want in Class E, this should give you enough reason to dump me, right?!" she asked.

"It gives me enough right to toss you to the police!" said the chairman firmly.

"But you won't," she said knowingly.

"…Correct, I find your willingness to openly defy me endearing, unfortunately," he said.

Nodding Minako smiled before pulling out her lighter and igniting it, "Your fault for being such a masochist, a trait you should know you passed on to your son. Now send me on my merry little way to Class E or I will blow up your car while Ren records it all. Then I'll upload it online," she said.

"And willing incriminate yourself, smart Minako. I thought you had a brain in that pretty little head of yours!" he said seeming more annoyed with her lack of thought in the plan than her threat.

Rolling her eyes she shrugged, "Papa can get me a lawyer and me being me I have a pretty good shot at the insanity plea. Beside it won't come to that because you're going to give me what I want and that video will be deleted in front of you and you get to keep your car instead of seeing if your insurance covers crazy pyromaniac blondes…knowing you it does!" she said amused.

"You can try to blow up my car Minako, but you won't so no. As for your quip, I would say yes you do fall under my insurance. You would most certainly fall under a natural disaster," he said.

Smiling Minako lite the fuse and watched as it lit up like a pretty little sparkler. Just like the one she used to play with as a kid and she could feel everyone tense at once. Hearing Ren whine out her name she looked at the chairman who kept his gaze trained on the dynamite, it was a long fuse and would burn slow thanks to Korosensei! "I know their secret and I belong there. I know you know about my extracurricular activities in Romania and everywhere else! Now, last chance, put me with Class E or I blow up your car and Ren uploads that video online. Then when he does a couple of comments are going to float on the comment section," she said finally grabbing the chairman's attention.

Laughing once she saw she had it she nodded, "Yeah, there's not a lot of things that can rattle you, the reputation of your school though is one of them! I already have some anonymous and I do mean anonymous because as much as Izaya adores me he would never betray you. Anyway, my anonymous reviewers will comment on how horrid your students really are. How you've somehow transformed once harmless nerds into smart thugs! After that stories, some made up some true, will come out and I'll go from victimizer to victim. People will say I was pushed to my actions and if I've been jailed they'll cry out for my freedom!" she snapped.

Entering a stare down neither one looked away from each other but finally at last, the chairman relented, "Very well my dear daughter-in-law. You get your wish," he said.

Smiling at him Minako walked over to Ren and snatched up her phone before tossing it to the chairman, "There you are Papa-in-law. I'll let you personally delete the video," she told him right as Ren fainted. Looking over she rolled her eyes, "You are such a princess…forget prince," she said.

Looking over when the chairman walked toward her, he frowned lightly at her, "How did you discover Korosensei?" questioned Gakuhō passing back her phone.

Taking it Minako slipped it in her pocket and frowned, she couldn't tell him the truth. He would tell mama for sure and then she would be livid. There was one rule in their family that was constant, don't get mama angry. Minako's own fury was a campfire compared to her mother's forest fire. Frowning as she attempted to think of a lie, Minako turned to him and decided to just twist the truth.

Crossing her arms she shrugged, "I was talking to Gakushū…he wouldn't shut up about there being a secret in Class E. It made me miss Rio, I called her and walked to school with her where I notice her walk changed…then I saw Karasuma-san or I guess now Karasuma-sensei. Any way I saw him he looked like a brick wall and two and two came together. You were up to something and hence why I started spying on Karasuma-sensei…I listened to his talks with his government colleagues. In those chats they talked about a monster teaching Class E. So to make sure they were being tortured I gave Karma-kun a necklace that takes pictures every few seconds and discovered Korosensei," she told him keeping her voice as casual as she could.

"Is that so," he said with a look.

"Yes," she said annoyed, he would only know for sure it was a lie if she gave in.

"If you say so then, now, tell me where my driver is," he said firmly.

Frowning Minako pointed back to where he parked, "Back there tied to a tree, just give him some coffee and he'll be fine. I just gassed him," she told him.

Nodding seeming satisfied with that answer he spoke to her, "Alright then, you can have your victory for today, Minako-chan. I leave Ren to you," he said.

"What! Why?!" she cried.

"You're the one who made him faint," he said leaving her, no doubt going to untie his driver.

Grimacing at Ren, Minako sighed and wondered what do to with him when she was tackled from behind. Letting out a startled scream Minako peered over her shoulder and found Rio grinning at her and she wasn't alone. Stiffening under the blonde Minako was stunned to see Class E coming out of the trees followed by a familiar octopus, "First, super angry you hid the fact you've gotten secret assassin training but I understand why. Second you just threaten the chairman! The one man you fear more than your mother!" cried Rio shaking her.

Feeling her stomach churn uncomfortably as Rio shook her, Minako felt ready to blow chunks, "Yeah, I know, so please stop shaking me. I already feel ready to barf!" she cried.

The moment Rio released her though Karma took her place with an evil expression, holding up the necklace he gave her a cruel smile. Reaching over he began to pull at her cheeks, "MI-NA-KO!" he said putting empathies on every syllable of her name. Glaring at her he frowned, "I don't like being used Minako!" he yelled.

"I wasn't using you! I was protecting you!" she cried grabbing his wrist as he pulled.

Sighing he let go, "I don't need protection," he said rolling his eyes.

Throwing her arms down she glared, "Well I didn't know that! For all knew the chairman was slowly pushing you all toward the brink of madness. Turning your minds into malleable objects easy to mull into his willing slaves! I thought he was trying to make you into his assassin slaves!" she cried.

Getting nothing but silence Minako looked around and found puzzled and dubious expressions coming her way, "…Right…forget I said that," she said embarrassed.

"So the princess of Kunugigoka Junior High is crazy," said Sugaya amused.

"She does belong with us," said Chiba snorting.

Before anymore could be said though, Minako felt a dark presence at her back jumping around she turned and found Karasuma-san, no, Karasuma-sensei at her back. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared down at her, "Rule number one, no stalking! I also want all the recordings you've taken of my meetings and you are never to do that again!" he said firmly.

Gazing at him a touch fearfully, Minako cleared her throat, "Um, when you say no stalking you mean just you, right?" she questioned. Getting a look she frowned, "What I have a busy life! I have other people I like to stalk. My brother, Rio…Karma…random people I see on the street!" she cried.

Getting another look from him, she crossed her arms, "If you don't use the skills they get rusty! Lovro always says practice makes perfect!" she said with a humph.

Sighing he turned away and started up the mountain, "I want all the recordings on my desk tomorrow," he said disappearing into the woods.

Watching him leave, Minako frowned, "You think he'll want Izaya's copies?" she asked Rio.

"Best we keep that between us," said Korosensei appearing behind them, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he rationed.

"You sound like my parents," muttered Minako quietly.

It was at that point a certain blonde who stayed hidden at the back popped up, "Speaking of parents! I'm telling your mother you were playing with dynamite! Not to mention you tried to cause untold destruction!" exclaimed Irina with a big grin.

Looking over, Minako scowled, "Good, then I'll tell Lovro what really happened in Milan, that's right I know! You drunk dialed me! I know everything!" she snapped.

Pausing at that, Irina scowled, "Damn it, why do I always drunk dial you!" she snapped following after Karasuma's path.

"No idea but I really wish you would stop! I would not like to know you're getting along with a guy named Fernández!" yelled Minako after her.

Smiling Hinano chuckled, "So you knew Bitch-sensei before she came right?" she asked amused.

Smiling back Minako glance up when she found some members of the party heading back up, "Bitch-sensei? Oh, because when we say Jelavić it can kind of sound like Bitch…funny. Yeah, I met her when I was eight and kind of got tutor in the ways of an assassin by her. Part of my training," she told her.

"I still can't believe you've been training for six years!" said Rio amused.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a lousy assassin…every assassin I met tells me I should give up!" she said.

Clearing his throat, Nagisa stepped up, "Um, before this goes any further, Minako-chan, you might want to take care of the dynamite," he said speaking up and pointing down to the almost done dynamite, it had a minute more to go.

Gazing down at the dynamite, Minako looked over to the octopus, "You remember your promise…right?" she questioned with an eager grin.

Sighing he reached over with one of his tentacles and ready to toss it up, "Something tells me things are only going to get more interesting in the coming days. I can't complain though!" he said before tossing the stick up high just as an explosion ripped through the sky.

Watching the blast light up brighter than the sky, Minako could feel her body lighten as a sense of peace over took her. Looking around at the members of Class E as they chatted she smiled, no matter what she would come back here and she supposed that was enough. In real life she might not have her sister but Class E was family. Even Kayano…she should do something to apologize for her resemblance toward lack of feelings for her. Class E was a place for new beginnings. Watching the days play out before she could see much of her life in Class E didn't change…except for the fact that she argued with Grip, Gastro, and Smog during the summer trip. Got into another fight with G.O.D who kidnapped her and gave her no openings to escape. Otherwise it pretty much followed the same pattern, this life was actually just as good as the one she had now.

It hurt that she didn't have Usagi but…it was kind of nice to see that not much would change. Sure her love triangle started sooner, she found out about the engagement differently and even had a different set of rules regarding it, and she had a longer relationship with G.O.D but all was good.

No matter what life she lived, she had people she cared about and a place she fit in.

Not everyone could claim that!

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed all that! Tell me your thoughts please.**


	69. Sixty-Three

**Hello one and all, I have a new chapter for you! **

**First thank you Palnalapax and Sheepgirl418 for your repeated reviews for the dream chapters, I'm really glad you enjoyed them because they were a lot of fun to write! I also want to thank Moonshine Silver and Guest for reviewing on the dream chapters as well. Then a special thank you to skullcandyklive for your wonderful review!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Gazing up at the ceiling Minako's mind reeled. She just went through seven years in an entire dream, she watched Usagi dance; she had her first kissed with Karma instead of Asano. Mama taught her how to be an assassin, she had a family relationship with Gastro, Lovro, and Irina. She was friends with Smog and even had a good relationship with G.O.D. It wasn't perfect but it was closer to healthy than the one they had right now.

Not only that she joined Class E on her terms.

Feeling the remnants of the dream fade away Minako could feel tears building up as an ache filled her chest, she knew it wasn't real but it felt so real. She grew up with Usagi…with Mama. She just experienced a life with her family whole. Things also seemed to still follow down the same path, her father still treated her like an invalid till her kidnapping. She still became friends with Rio and had her unique relationship with Ren. Although she started a relationship with Karma earlier even if it was choppier than what they had now, and she even had a relationship with Asano a year earlier.

Looking over to her phone Minako jumped up when she found it was well pass morning. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked over and found Izaya leaning in. Seeing her awake he stepped in and closed the door, "Hey Sleeping Beauty! You're finally up," he said coming in.

Frowning Minako pointed to the clock, "Did everyone have breakfast?" she asked worried.

Nodding he sat down on the bed and smiled, "Gran-Gran took over, she said you need a break every now and then," he said before frowning, "What were you dreaming of? You were like dead asleep, I tried to get you up to join breakfast but you just wouldn't move," he said curious.

Pushing off her covers Minako frowned, "I had the freakiest dream…Usagi didn't get targeted by G.O.D, I did and he didn't get to kill me. I just lived out an entire life in my dream. I got into a relationship with Karma and Gakushū a year earlier. I discovered mama was an assassin and even got training to be one! You also moved out which I didn't really like…I prefer what we have now," she told Izaya thoughtfully. She would much rather have her brother in her life than out of it.

Sighing at that, Izaya smiled, "As much as I like that you wanting me around, you do realize we'll have to part at some point right? You can't live with me forever," he said.

"Not forever…just till I go to college," she said.

Chuckling Izaya shook his head, "You do realize I'm your brother right, not your father!" he said amused by her words.

Smiling Minako nodded and flopped over resting her head on her brother's lap, "I have nothing against papa, but I've been without him and I'm used to it…you're the one who takes care of me. You're the one I defy, you're the one I argue with, and you're the one I go to when I want permission to do something. You take care of me when I have cold, you make me feel better when I'm feeling down, and I come to you when I'm in trouble. Papa is my papa, but you're the one who takes care of me. I want to stay in your care for as long as I can!" she told him.

Giving a content sigh, Izaya petted Minako's hair, "If I ever have a daughter I hope she's like you, you're so much easier to handle than Makoto. I had to throw to many guys off her, her age and older, I'm glad your daddy complex didn't go in the same direction as hers," he snorted.

"I have a daddy complex?" questioned Minako confused.

"Pretty much, luckily yours didn't go in the direction were you want to sleep with men your own father's age. You simply wish to be adored!" he said with a smirk.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned, "I do not have a daddy complex and I don't wish to be adored, I'm not an attention hog!" she snapped.

Smirking Izaya stood up and began to name off people, "You have the affections of the chairman, your teacher Korosensei, and there's also Grip. You also hold a relationship with your teacher Karasuma-sensei and according to Grip you also got Gastro and Smog. They apparently think of you fondly and usually they don't like to deal with anyone. Then of course let's not forget about your beloved kidnapper who you affectionately call G.O.D," he said.

Glaring at him, Minako crossed her arms, "I do not have Stockholm Syndrome!" she yelled.

Reaching over he patted her head before going over to her dresser and closet, "Never said you did but you and him have a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love you Minako but he's a professional and any professional would see you're not assassin material. Yes, you can get the necessary skills over time but your heart is mush. If he gave you a knife and opened up his arms telling you he wouldn't stop you, you wouldn't stab him. So he chose you because he wanted you at his side, not as his pupil but as a companion," he told her tossing over clothes.

A pair of dark blue jeans with a teal and dark blue horizontal long sleeve sweater with a wide collar, under it would be a long sleeve white shirt and black thermal tights.

Gazing at the clothes Minako looked over to her brother who continue, "I can understand why he wanted you. You make for great companionship, plus you're just so cuddly and cute! Who wouldn't want to hug and squeeze you all day long!" he said reaching over to squeeze her tightly.

Giving her brother a look, Minako shook her head, "Yeah, because cuddly and cute is always on an assassin list of ideal traits for partners," she said rolling her eyes.

Grinning at that, Izaya pulled away from her and headed for the door, "It would be on my list! Having you wait for me at home is one of the reasons my men envy me. Who wouldn't want a cute blonde who can make a roast so tender and good that you slobber at the thought of it!" he said.

"You are so going to marry a chef and get fat!" said Minako rolling her eyes.

Chuckling Izaya nodded and jumped off her bed, "Funny now let's go, Makoto has shown interest in making lunch…so if you want to keep your kitchen and not set it on fire you might want to hurry," he said with a smirk.

Pausing Minako looked at him, "So many conflicting feelings…I don't want her stepping in my kitchen but I can't help but get chills at the thought of it becoming engulfed in flames!" she said. Sighing she shrugged, "Eh, can't make Christmas dinner without a kitchen go stall her!" she said pushing him out the door. Standing still she frowned, "Still red, white, orange, and yellow would look really look good in there, since it has open windows it wouldn't look cramp at all…no, no, if anyone is going to set my kitchen on fire it should be me!" she said stubbornly.

Getting dress Minako tossed away the pants and opted for a jean shorts, since they were in she would avoid pants, they were so constricting at least all the ones she had. All anyone bought for her were skinny jeans, she much rather have looser ones. Heading out of her room she came out just as Gran-Gran was heading for her room.

Pausing the stern woman gazed at her appearance, "You should wear tights under those shorts, you don't want to risk a cold," she told her before continuing onto her room.

Looking down at her bare legs, Minako frowned, she was probably right about that. Heading back inside she pulled on the forgotten tights before putting her shorts back on. Going downstairs she was surprised to find Gran-Gran, Papa, Auntie, and Grandpapa heading out. "Where are you all going?" she asked curious.

Smiling at her, Mori headed over and kissed her forehead, "Good morning sweetheart, um, I'm just going into town to show mom the store. She wants to get some things she says we forgot, me and Lizzie also need to pick up some packages," he told.

"One of those packages wouldn't happen to be a flame thrower would it!" she asked hopeful.

Frowning Mori shook his head, "I'm not buying you a flame thrower!" he scolded.

"Why not! I would be responsible with it!" she cried pouting.

Giving her a look, Mori shook his head, "You, fire, and responsible can never be in the same sentence Minako!" he said firmly.

"Unless not is in the sentence, like, Minako you are **not** responsible with fire," said Itona from the table working with his soldering iron.

"Shut up!" snapped Minako glaring at him.

"He right, Minako, you can't be trust with fire," he said.

"I can totally be trusted with fire! I mean have you heard of any mysterious fires the past year! No, because I've been practicing fire safety! See I've gotten more mature with fire, so you can totally give me a flame thrower and not worry about me setting a forest fire," she said happily.

"….I love how you're so specific about what you plan to do," said Itona snickering.

"I said shut it!" she barked at him.

Smiling Mori reached over and petted Minako head, "No flame thrower," he said.

Pouting Minako frowned, "What if I play the kidnapped card?" she questioned.

"For that you can get some Sailor Moon merchandise," he told her amused.

Sighing Minako turned away, "I already have all that thanks anyway," she said heading over to Itona giving out one more final good bye papa and the others left. Sighing Minako spread out on the couch before peering over at Itona's project. He didn't seem to be making anything dealing with the class, often he would make stuff for his enjoyment, "What are you making?" she asked curious.

"Gifts," he muttered.

"Wow, really!" she said.

Nodding as he worked, Itona looked over, "You said you were going to make your presents since you learn to sew and stuff so I figured why don't I do that as well," he commented.

Laughing Minako smiled, "My gifts are going to look pretty weak compared to yours!" she told him amused all she had made was little crafts and baskets of sweets. Well, it was the thought that counted and hopefully her gift-receivers would enjoy her items. Recently she added knitting and crochet to her list of new skills, during the hospital stay after G.O.D she figured why not expand.

Korosensei would come back at night and teach her!

It turned out to be rather fun, she kind of liked that home making stuff. There was just a sense of victory when you could make a delicious dinner from scrap or make cute clothes and stuff animals. Watching Itona for a minute Minako frowned, she was supposed to be doing something that had been the whole reason she got up quickly. Trying to remember what that was, Minako let out a gasp when it hit her, "Ah, I got to save my kitchen," she yelled leaping up.

Successfully warding off her sister Minako went with a simple lunch, various sandwiches of all kind only to add some flare she cut them up into shapes. Leaving most on a plate in the dining room Minako began to search the house. She needed to find the chairman and ask him for a favor, holding up a plate of sandwiches in shapes of hearts, circles and normal triangles she search.

She walked around for a good five minutes before she found him hidden away in the library typing away on his laptop, totting up to his table she put down the plate, "I brought sandwiches. I didn't know what kind you liked so I just got a variety of the usual go to kinds," she told him.

Looking up he smiled, "Thank you Minako-chan!" he said politely.

Nodding Minako gazed at him for a moment before taking seat opposite of him, "Can I ask a favor?" she asked him hopeful.

"Depends on the favor, but continue," he told her never glancing up.

Watching him for a second or two more, Minako frowned, "Um this is a weird favor but could I have a picture of Yukimura-san? I need a photo of her to do something. I only met her once when she came to the main school and that was during my second year so I don't remember her well. You were her boss so do you still have her photo I.D or something?" she asked him hopeful.

Pausing Gakuhō peered over curious, "A photo of Yukimura-sensei?" he asked.

Nodding Minako frowned, "Korosensei lost her so quickly so I thought I would make him a doll of her and I suppose I could make one for Kayano-san too. It sounds weird but it helped me when I was locked up with G.O.D and even afterward. I figure why not give them one…" she trailed off.

"-san? No longer on familiar terms with Kayano-chan?" questioned Gakuhō amused.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "I'll forgive her for her comments toward me since she did apologize for them. I get it even though I don't like it in the least bit. Still, fact of the matter is she lied about who she was. Even hid her true-self from us so to me she's a perfect stranger and I'll be getting to know her once more. Now, Yukimura-san! Can I have a photo?" she asked him hopeful.

Nodding the chairman did something at the computer before she felt her phone buzz and her tone for him began to play, 'Snuggle Song' by Schnuffel Bunny. Looking at her screen she found a good picture waiting for her before she took notice of the lack of typing. Looking she found the chairman giving her a look, "What it's a totally cute song!" she said.

"Change is immediately," he said.

"No! It's a cute song! You're 'Snuggle Song' and Korosensei is 'Space Unicorn' by Parry Gripp and Brianna Drouhard. Gakushū is I'm in Love with a Monster by Fifth Harmony, Ren is Fuck You by Lily Allen, and Karma-kun is Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off. I got personalized ringtones for everyone. Karasuma-sensei is the opening theme song of My Little Pony…then Makoto is 'Awesome As I Wanna Be' which was sung by Rainbow Dash in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Oh, Izaya is Sarcasm by Get Scared and Rio is the opening theme of Star vs. The Forces of Evil!" she said happily.

"…You spend way too much time on that…and too much money I'm betting," he said shaking his head.

"I have top notch recording equipment at my house…I don't just use it for Makoto's songs!" she told him happily.

Shaking his head, Gakuhō sighed, "Change mine," he said once more before helping himself to a sandwich.

Pouting at that, Minako quickly felt a spark as mischief touched her mind. She had been hanging out with Rio and Karma too much! Going through her recorded ringtones she quickly found her song and set it before looking up and hitting play. At once Don't Stand So Close to Me sung by Matthew Morrison filled the air, waiting for his reaction she just smiled coyly at him as he listened.

Looking up, he took a deep breath and pointed to the door, "Run…before I take that phone from you," he said firmly.

Laughing at that Minako darted for the door with a skip to her step, she had a photo now all she needed to do was get the fabric from her suitcase with her fabrics, yarn, and what not then she would be good. Walking toward her room humming a random tune she paused when she found Ren and Gakushū coming her way. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Looking for something to do, any ideas?" Ren asked.

Smiling Minako pointed out, "You could build a snowman but if you think you're too old for that we got a heated indoor pool. It's a mismatch activity considering the season but it could be fun! We also got a game room with a foosball table and a pool table. Plus every board game there ever was. If not that we got movies with a home theater! Then we have a room devoted to dress up!" she said happily. This house was a child's paradise, papa made sure it was filled with fun. After all once a year six children would come together under one roof.

"Gakushū turned down every one of those ideas," Ren whispered too her.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms and thought before it hit her, "Oh, want to go to the attic! There's lots of old stuff up there form the previous owners! We never got around to getting up there because Ren and Usagi were afraid I would scare them and make them wet themselves!" she said happily.

"That is a legitimate concern when you're involved!" snapped Ren annoyed.

Laughing Minako grinned, "Hahaha, thank you!" she said proudly.

Gazing at her Gakushū frowned, "Will you be coming?" he questioned her.

"Of course, I want to see what's up there! But you have to kill the spiders and if you let even one get near me I'll tell everyone in my family you felt me up. See how fast you drop in the polls with my papa! Got it!" she demanded pointing at Gakushū.

Looking at her surprised at first Gakushū snorted, "You'll watch movies where people get disemboweled by mass murderers, play with a snake, and willingly hang out with Akabane. However what scares you is a spider! I do believe that is a cute trait you just showed me, Minako-chan!" he said amused. He so did enjoy seeing her acting cute, he loved her confident and caring sides but it was a treat when he got to see her acting cute.

Blushing Minako twiddled her fingers, "Sh-shut up! Spiders are just so evil and gross, I hate them so much and they always follow me! Always! They literally come right toward me and of all the places to fall why do they always fall on me or near me!" she cried shaking her head as she shivered. She was getting that awful sensation of crawling spiders.

Chuckling Gakushū reached out and grabbed her hand, "I won't let any spiders near you," he said.

* * *

Shifting through boxes Minako found nothing of real interest, some old children toys, figurines of Geishas and various animals. Ren found a chest with some old clothes and Gakushū found old books, a lot were first additions of things. If they ever sold them they would get a lot. Walking toward the back of attic, Minako looked around before spotted a chest that stood out. It was rather large and painted white with pearls glued on in various spots. There was also blue flowers painted on but she could make out what kind they were, "That seems out of place up here," said Ren coming up from behind.

Nodding Minako grabbed the chest handle on one end, "Let's bring it downstairs, I would like more light," she said. Nodding Ren grabbed the other end and the three of them headed downstairs to the living room with one another. Finally putting it down Minako undid the clasps and opened up to find white, a lot of white.

Reaching in Minako pulled out a silky white dress with a mermaid skirt and sheer straps that hung off the shoulders. It had pearls and silver stitching at the waist making a V and it had an A-line skirt, the back was bare saved for the three thin silver chains with pearls strung along the back. It wasn't her style but it was pretty at least.

It came with a small silver tiara with pearls as well and a long veil that once more had pearls, "This wedding seriously had a theme," she muttered looking over to see Ren pulling out a beautiful white kimono with ivory butterflies decorating it. It came with other kimonos in solid colors that went under the main one that came in pale gold and coral red. The obi being gold with red roses. It came with lovely hair pins in white gold with rubies adoring them.

Under each dressed were wedding albums and little tokens from each wedding from the invitations to baggies of bird seed and rice to saved centerpieces and what not. Picking up a photo of a lovely wedding photo of the bride who wore the dress she pulled out with her groom Minako frowned, "I find it odd that the original owners didn't take this with them," she mused.

"What happened to the original owners?" asked Ren gazing at the hair combs.

"Papa bought this place from the granddaughter of the original owners, they had both died in their sleep here which got papa a really good price. Never understood that, anyway she said he could keep everything inside. He asked her multiple times if she was sure but she insist that he take it as is," she told him flipping through the album of the woman with her dress. This lady would that girl's mother, she wonder what happened to make her not want this.

Peering over Ren reached over and grabbed the dress Minako had from her lap and help it up next to the kimono, "So, which do you intend to be, Minako-chan?! A bride dressed in a western wedding gown or a bride dress in traditional Japanese robes?" he asked her amused.

"Western of course, you know I don't look good in kimonos!" she said grabbing them both and stuffing them back inside.

Chuckling at that, Ren shook his head, "No, you don't think you look good in kimonos! I think you look perfectly fine to be honest. You, Usagi, and Makoto appear more Japanese when you wear them, but all you ever see is your western features. You have serious issues!" he said amused.

Glowering at him, Minako crossed her arms, "Shut up," she grumbled. Sometimes she hated that he knew this kind of crap about her!

Smiling at that Ren peered over to Asano who sat on the couch looking bored, "What do you think, Asano-kun? Do you think she would look good in a kimono? Not to mention what would you like to see her wear as your bride?" he asked teasingly.

Giving Ren a sharp glare, Asano looked over to Minako who was ignoring him, "…I haven't seen her in a kimono before so I can't say. As for my bride isn't that jumping the gun?" he asked.

"Maybe, but surely you've thought of it once or twice since you two found out about the engagement? As a girl Minako has of course thought of it, but what about you Asano-kun? Have you thought about what you would like Minako to wear if she becomes you bride?" he asked teasingly. Enjoying the blushes both blonde teens presented to him.

Trying to put on a mean face Minako crossed her arms, "It doesn't matter who I marry so long as I love them, besides in the end I have to have two weddings. The one my dad will plan with wedding planners to present the world his heir and her husband. Then the one I want that will bound me to my darling it will no doubt resembled a vampire mating ritual with blood, graveyards, red roses, and midnight. It would have also involved a full moon but that ship has sailed…thanks to a certain jackass," she said before grumbling under her breath. Shiro took away the moon and blamed Korosensei, the jerk was so ugh!

"You're still into that vampire mating ritual?" Ren asked amused.

Sinking into her fantasy as she watched it take form, Minako gave a wistful sigh, "Say what you will but it was beautiful! I'll wear a beautiful black dress with lots of lace and a long train and I'll have a black veil and a hair piece of red roses and pearls. Then at the alter me and my groom will say our vows and prick our fingers. We'll each drop a single bead of blood into a silver chalice that will be mixed with either wine or champagne. Then we'll both take a drink and become bound together for all eternity under the stars and the moon! After that we'll exchange rings followed by our first kiss as a marital couple!" she said dreamily.

That got her three different reactions. Ren peered on amused having been told this before by her when Usagi brought weddings up. Itona who silently sat on the couch working on his gifts peered at Minako with a curious expression, he didn't really care how it happen…just so long as there was good food to devour afterward. Then there was Gakushū who wasn't quite sure how to react to that, the girl he liked wanted to get married like she was a vampire…how was he supposed to react to that.

"There's still going to be cake and good food right?" asked Itona breaking the ice.

Looking over happily, Minako nodded, "Yep, we'll have a wonderful party to celebrate afterward with cake and lots of good things to eat. The ceremony however will be for those closest to me and my groom. So family and close friends, you'll be a ring bearer and Rio my maid of honor. You can be the flower boy, I can see you doing a good job!" she said before turning to Ren.

"I'll make sure to spread the flower petals beautifully!" Ren told her amused.

"You want to get married in a graveyard and exchange blood?" asked Gakushū incredulously.

Looking over Minako smiled at his expression and crawled over to him, "Is our honeymoon over? Are you going to finally give me the boot?" she asked him amused poking his cheek.

Grabbing her hand, he smirked, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, but I am not drinking your blood so you can get that out of your head," he said shaking his head. He would do the dark wedding but the occult stuff was just too much.

Smirking at Asano's answer, Itona didn't even glance up as he spoke, "Karma would drink the blood wine…Karma would drink the blood right out of her fingertips," he mused.

Stiffening at that Asano looked over with a glare before fuming when that dreamy expression hit Minako once more as she thought about going to the alter with Akabane. He would not let her daydream about that bastard in front of him, "Minako lets go watch some of your stupid movies," he said quickly shattering the fantasy.

Looking at him, Minako smiled, "Sorry rain check, I have something I need to do and I don't know how long it'll take! We can watch some movies later," she told him kissing his cheek. Standing up she trotted over to Itona and smiled, "Do you know where Grip is?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, Itona continued on with his project, "He was going to do some training with Simon so I would guess somewhere with wide open spaces," he told her.

"Probably the ballroom then, well I'm going to join them I have something I want to ask Uncle Grip and Simon. Ren will you put that up for me," she asked before turning and pointed to the chest.

Nodding he gave her a salute before watching Minako run off, no sooner did she leave them Gakushū got up and look ready to follow her only to be stopped by Itona. "If she didn't invite you to come that means you not allow," he said firmly. Feeling the younger Asano's stare he turned to face him, "She wants special niece/uncle/cousin time and you aren't apart of that equation," he said quietly.

Staring at him, Gakushū glared, "What exactly is your problem with me! I got it when you thought I was the reason she was gone but we now know that wasn't the case. So why do you continue to get between me and her?" he asked wanting to get this done and over with.

Looking over to him Itona frowned, "You constantly make waves in her life, you and your dad. She's better off with Karma, he may be a pain in the butt and always causing trouble, but not with her. So I'm on Team Karma," he said giving Gakushū a withering stare.

"…Team Karma?" asked Ren perplex.

Wiping off the glare, Itona loved over to Ren and nodded, "Yeah, just for the fun of it Class E made Team Karma and Team Asano…we're thinking of having t-shirts made. We're pretty half and half to be honest. At least the ones who will vote make it half and half. Those of us in Minako's fan club all vote for Karma though…save for Terasaka who yell that he's not voting on that shit…he's really a bad club president," said the small boy nonchalantly.

"You guys made a fan club?" asked Ren amused.

Shrugging as he began to put everything back together, Itona answered him, "Kind of, Terasaka was really prickly toward Minako in the beginning and made fun of her being away from the main school guys who helped her out with stuff and other kind of stuff like that. When she first started she wasn't comfortable enough to show her real self so she didn't try to set him on fire. Instead she started teasing him back. He would make fun of her so she would retaliate by saying he was the president of her fan club and that he could make meeting if he wanted to spend time with her. Just for fun we get together every now and then to piss him off, it's fun making him mad," he explained.

"Aren't you mean!" said Ren amused.

"Whatever, and I mean it if she didn't invite you that means stay out of it!" said Itona looking over to Asano who was leaving the room.

"Shut up I'm not going to follow her," he snapped heading toward the stairs. He would just find something else to do. Still he would like to know why it was so secretive.

* * *

Watching Grip and Simon duke it out, Minako couldn't help but remember when Grip fought against Karma-kun. Back when he felt her up for the very first time ever, it had been a ruse though he just wanted to make sure she didn't attack Grip and get his attention. All their hardships, all their battles, and all their victories…they were all because of Korosensei.

He was the reason for everything, how could she even think to kill him.

She loved him.

Still no matter what happened or how they decided to handle this they still needed to get strong, G.O.D may be the best assassin, but that didn't mean he was the last. Even if her heart wasn't into killing Korosensei her heart was into protecting Class E. So she was going to develop a killer technique that quite literally came to her in a dream.

Standing up once Grip pinned Simon, she trotted over to them both and handed them a towel each to wipe off the sweat. Taking it Grip frowned, "When you get here?" he asked.

"While you two were in the middle of it," she said offering water next.

"Do you need something," asked Simon taking a couple of gulps before dumping the water on his head using the towel to mop up the spilt water.

Nodding she looked between the two, "I had a strange dream last night and it gave me an idea but before I even try working on it I need both of your honest opinions on me. As assassin," she told them. Getting surprised looks both shared glances before nodded telling her that they would be honest with her no matter what. Nodding back she pointed to herself, "Do I have blood lust? Honestly, have either of you felt bloodlust come off me?" she asked.

Looking at her surprised, Grip frowned before looking over at Simon who watched Minako, "Have I ever felt bloodlust emit from you?" he muttered. Closing his eyes he thought that over, of all the years they had been together, "…Faintly, once or twice when you've gotten furious. For the most part I've only felt fury from you. No real bloodlust," he told her.

Nodding at that she looked over to Grip next, "…Only when you spoke of Takaoda and how you would make sure he was punished. Other than that I've never felt it," he said.

Beaming at that, Minako nodded, "Okay thank you!" she said happily.

Turning around she made her way out with a skip to her step. To some that might seem like a bad thing to have no bloodlust, especially when you were in an assassination classroom. However, if Korosensei taught them anything it was to turn your weakness into a strength and that dream taught her that her lack of bloodlust could be a gift. Now she just had to hone that gift.

Pausing at a window, Minako gazed out and looked at the eternal crescent moon. Cocking her head slightly she smiled when she found it looked like Korosensei's smile! Straightening back up when she heard footsteps she looked over to see Asano heading toward her, "I thought you were going to do something with your uncle and cousin?" he questioned.

Smiling she shook her head, "Ah no, I just wanted to ask them something…want to do something?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

Nodding he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him heading off somewhere, not leading her back to the living room where Itona and Ren were. Trotting a little faster to get even with his pace, Minako looked over curious, "So what do you want to do?" she asked him curious.

"…I don't know," he said.

Nodding Minako looked around wondering what they should do as well, when her father got back they would start planning the Christmas stuff but for now t was up for grabs what they would do. Maybe she would set up a game or something, oh, she knew what they could do! "I know what we can do we can play a scavenger hunt game with a twist! Go get Ren and Itona, I'll get everyone else!" she said happily pulling away from him and running off.

Watching her leave, Asano look down to his hand and sighed, "Why is it so hard to get some freaking alone time with her!" he grumbled before heading downstairs.

A couple minutes later Minako arrived in the living room where Itona, Ren, and Asano were with her siblings, Grip, and Simon. Counting everyone up, she frowned, Makoto wouldn't be participating in the game but rather hiding everything which meant they were one short. "I'm going to get the chairman stay!" she said making her way to the stairs again.

"My father isn't going to join any game," Gakushū called after her.

Minako ignored him though and made way up the stairs waving him off. Watching her he frowned, not even she could get him to join the game there was no way. "You got a lot to learn Gakushū-kun!" cooed Makoto poking his cheek with a pretty little smirk.

Looking over to Minako's elder sister, Gakushū frowned, "I think I know my own father and he wouldn't join some silly little game," he said firmly.

"Yeah, maybe not for his son but girls have a certain persuasion over fathers!" Makoto said smugly.

Glowering at the girl annoyed, Gakushū crossed his arms, "I doubt that is the same for my father," he said firmly.

Meanwhile upstairs Minako headed back to where she found the chairman and found him still sitting in the same place but his laptop was closed and he was reading a book. Trotting up to him she beamed, "Mr. Chairman!" she said happily.

Glancing up from his book he took one look at her face and gave her an answer, "No thank you Minako-chan," he said right away.

Sitting down next to him Minako didn't let that deter her, "You didn't even hear my request," she said easily not giving up quite yet.

Flipping the page he shook his head, "I can go ahead and tell you that my answer is no," he said.

Ignoring him Minako went on talking telling him about the game she just thought of. Well not so much thought of but rather remember from somewhere, "I wanna play a game with everyone, but we need one more player to make pairs. Makoto is going to hide everything, so you need to come too to make the teams even!" she said happily.

"I decline," he said straight away.

"We'll draw lots to see who is on whose team!" she said continuing on.

"I still decline," he said not glancing up.

Not letting his rejections stop her the young blonde launched into an explanation of the game, "Makoto will hid all these figurines that came with the house and whoever finds the most will win and to make the game even more fun I'm going to have us have to keep raw eggs on our person. One egg for each team, your team gets disqualified if your egg gets smashed! You can pass them between partners but the game with be about who finds the most figurines and keeps their egg intact!" she told him happily. She got the idea from one of her manga and to be honest she always wanted to play it, only instead of it having an Easter theme it would just be a game!

Sighing as she explained it all, Gakuhō looked up and over ready to tell her no once more only to stall upon the sight of Minako. She gazed at him with a pleading look, he didn't know how she did it but her eyes seemed bigger than usual and were watery with unshed tears. The looked begged him not to say no to her, because if he did she would cry. Feeling his mouth go dry he swallowed the knot in his throat and struggled to find words.

Then as if to fire the last shot Minako tilted her head and flashed him a cute smile "Pretty please with cherries on top!" she asked him and he must be getting old. Because he could swear sparkles were framing her face and obscuring his vision to everything else.

"…A-alright," he said relenting.

"Yay!" cheered Minako grabbing his arm pulling him along.

Allowing her to yank and pull him Gakuhō took this moment to thank whatever forces above that existed that Gakushū came out a boy because daughters were dangerous!

So very dangerous.

* * *

Back downstairs Minako pushed the chairman to stand beside his visibly shocked son and wrote down names on slips of paper dropping them in a bowl she shook and shuffled before she reached in. Pulling out the first slip she gazed down and found Ren's name, "Okay, Ren is paired with," she said getting the second slip, "Ah, Uncle Grip!" she said happily.

Looking over to the tall man, Ren flashed him an uneasy smile that Grip just stared at. Wilting he sighed, that would be just his luck getting a partner who scared the wits out of him.

Moving on Minako reached into the bowl and drew out the first name, "Ah, Izaya will be paired with," she said before drawing out the second, "Simon!" she said cheerfully.

Glancing at each other Izaya sighed, "It's been awhile but nothing like a game to get us back in sync," he said casually.

Smirking Simon nodded, "Just don't slow me down!" he said with a smirk.

Pulling out the next name she smiled and mentally crossed her finger that this would be her partner, "Itona-kun!" she said before pulling out the name only to stall, "…Gakushū…yeah this is going to be interesting," Minako chuckled looking up at said two.

Glancing toward each other both frowned, "I quit," said Itona firmly walking away.

"I'll make you strawberry shortcake with jasmine tea!" she told him happily.

At that promise Itona turned around and planted himself next to Asano, "I'll do it for the cake…I get to eat it all right?" he said.

"The whole thing!" she told him.

Looking over to the chairman she smiled, "I guess now we'll be partners!" she said happily.

Sighing Makoto reached over to a cardboard box and looked inside to find dozens of panda bear figurines they found holed up in one of the many rooms here. Looking around she frowned, "So now I got to hide all these around the house?" she asked Minako who nodded.

"And we'll all go into the kitchen so hide them Makoto and do not go near the attic!" announced Minako pushing the chairman toward the kitchen.

"Oh I'm going to the attic," said Makoto walking off.

"Ugh, we are not going to the attic," Minako told the chairman.

Once tucked inside the kitchen Minako headed over to the fridge and got out four eggs handing them out to each group before trotting over to the chairman. "Do you want to hold it or me?" she asked.

Looking at her he shook his head, "You keep it," he muttered.

Nodding at that Minako felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Gakushū who quickly pulled her away from the chairman and toward a corner, "Alright spill how the hell did you get him to join the game!" he demanded in a whispered.

Looking at him Minako smiled, "I just asked him!" she told him.

"If I asked him he would have said no," he said firmly.

"Because you're a boy!" said Minako.

"How does being a girl change that!" he snapped.

Smiling Minako patted his shoulder and pulled out her phone, "Watch and I'll show you!" she said happily texting her sister to bring a certain thing down from her room. Minutes later Makoto retuned with a bag and handed it over to Minako with a smirk in place. Watching the sister whispered for a minute they finally parted and Minako turned to everyone pulling out antler headbands, "Everyone! Let's wear antler headbands to give it a Christmas theme!" she said happily.

"No!" said Grip, Simon, Izaya, and the Chairman right away.

Watching Minako closely, Gakushū paid close attention to every detail and watched as her expression went to cheery to upset. She made tears glimmer in her eyes, somehow made her eyes look even bigger than usual. She pouted her lips and angle her face where she peered to be looking up at everyone and he could feel his heart thud a little different as she showed them all a cute expression.

Holding up the reindeer antlers she fluttered her eyes and gave them a full pout, "Pretty please! I made them myself…do you not like them?" she asked before finally tilting her head.

He could see them each being shot down by her stare till at last they all reluctantly reached out for the antlers and put them on. With a bright smile Minako tossed antlers over to Itona and Ren before putting on her own pair then she came over to him and put on his pair, "See, all you have to be is a girl…puppy dog eyes are only lethal for boy when their young or cute like Itona!" she told him.

Smiling he nodded, "So does it work every time?" he asked amused.

Shaking her head, she peered over to the chairman who seemed to be observing himself in the window, "Not every time if you use it too much they gain an immunity to it. It only works with superficial things too. I've never been able to sway Izaya or my father with the big stuff," she told him. The look only worked when she wanted something simple done or wanted her way.

It never worked with big things.

"It can't work on everyone," he said.

Laughing Minako smiled, "Not everyone but it works on a lot of men," she told him. It had even worked on G.O.D of all people! She had done it out of habit and didn't do it on purpose, he made her dinner like usual. Grilled chicken with mash potatoes but for one of the side dish he made her lima beans. She absolutely hated lima beans…he insisted she eat them so out of habit from when she was young she would flash the puppy eyes to her father to convince her mother to let her skip them.

He actually faltered upon seeing the look then pulled out the lima beans and promised to never make them again. She wondered if it would have worked on Pre-Class E Korosensei. Probably not, Korosensei didn't really understand humans before Yukimura-sensei, G.O.D beat him there that's for sure. Waiting only a few more minutes, it wasn't long before Makoto came back in with an empty box in hand but four bags in her other hand.

Tossing a red to Grip, then a yellow to Ren, she handed over green to Itona, before finally giving Minako a blue bag. Nodding she looked around, "Okay now to let you out one group at a time, now Grip, Izaya, Gakushū-kun, and Gakuhō-san, pick a number one through ten!" she said looking around.

"Ten," said Grip.

"Seven," said Izaya.

"Three," said Gakushū sighing.

"Eight," said Gakuhō still trying to figure out how he of all people succumbed to a look.

Nodding Makoto pointed to Gakuhō, "I chose eight so you and Minako go first, Izaya and Simon go second, Grip and Ren go third, and Gakushū and Itona go last!" she said.

"Yay!" said Minako grabbing the chairman's wrist pulling him out the kitchen.

Watching the two leave, Itona peered over to Gakushū, "Does it bother you that she enjoys spending more time with your dad than you?" he asked smirking.

Looking over with a grimace, Gakushū crossed his arms, "Keep it up, I don't care if I would get the silence treatment I'll hit you!" he snapped.

The next thirty minutes Minako lead the chairman through the house heading toward the less used part of the house. Humming happily to herself Minako check random places looking for where her sister stashed the pandas. Gazing down at the egg in his hand, Gakuhō looked over to her, "I can't imagine it'll be hard to find anything your sister hid," he said casually.

Looking into an empty decorative vase, Minako smiled and put it down, "You forget, Makoto spent much of her life with mama and mama was an assassin. She had to get good at hiding to keep secrets from our mother. To this day I still can't find her diary, not that I would. Apparently Izaya found it once and Makoto is very graphic in her writing. She writes about all her times with a guy," she muttered opening up a drawer.

"Another good reason to not have a daughter I suppose," said Gakuhō pausing when he heard a noise.

Not answering him, Minako flew past him and when he looked over he found Itona only a foot away his hand reaching out for the egg Minako gave him. Gakushū was standing at the end of the hall looking surprise with Itona's silence his egg in his hand, "You're coming after us first! You're so mean Itona-kin!" said Minako smirking.

"You paired me with Gakushū what were you expecting!" he asked.

Laughing at that Minako's carefree laugh quickly turned into a yelp when something struck her back, it was small and wasn't too painful. More like a pinch, peering back over her shoulder she found a small helicopter and two tanks coming toward her and they were firing, "What the hell!" she cried yelping when she began to get barraged by one little b-bs.

Smirking Itona pulled out a controller, "You didn't say anything about weapons!" he said victoriously.

Looking over at the small boy, Minako narrowed her eyes, "You want to play hard, I'll play hard," she said pulling out her sword and slicing through the tank closest to her.

With that Itona and Minako launched into a mini battle.

Dodging Minako's strikes, Itona had his helicopter and tank follow the blonde forcing her to duck and weave the bullets. Yelping when another hit her Minako turned around and took a stab before whipping back to Itona furious, "Are you using rubber bullets too!" she exclaimed.

"All's is fair in love and war!" he said casually.

Smirking at that, Minako nodded, "Well when you put it like that!" she said tapping into the G.O.D force. Allowing herself to disappear she darted around Itona and headed for Gakushū, getting halfway to him she let Itona and Gakushū once more become aware of her. Before she got to close to him though, Minako paused and grabbed her chest. Collapsing to her knees she heard Gakushū cry out her name and he rushed toward her.

Sinking to his knees he reached out for her only to have Minako reach out and snatch his egg from him, tossing it down making it splatter on the hard floor. Standing up with a grin she chuckled, "Take that sucker!" she said turning to Itona.

Gawking Itona pointed to her, "That's not fair! You can't fake a heart attack!" he cried annoyed.

"All is fair in love and war!" she said mockingly.

Looking at her, Itona glowered at her before smirking, "I'm telling Makoto you set Gino's gift for her on fire," he said darting out.

"What, no, get back here you runt!" she yelled chasing after.

Standing in the hall father and son gazed at each other, "Well that lasted longer than I thought it would," said Gakuhō amused.

Looking over at the splattered egg, Gakushū crouched down and mopped most of it up with a handkerchief from his pocket, "Izaya and Ren predicted this would happen. Both their teams quit outright and are down stairs battling each other right now in a video game. Itona insisted we still play though something about revenge for a koala bear costume," he explained to him.

Nodding Gakuhō listened to the two teens squabble before looking over to Gakushū who was staring at him pointedly, "Do you need something, Asano?" he questioned him.

Frowning his son looked in the direction the two left before looking back, "I understand you're going to refuse to talk about things concerning Class E, but is Minako alright. She hasn't been smiling as brightly and even Itona's looks have lost their bite," he said. It was like they were lost in thought about something and refused to speak about it but rather process it alone.

Gazing at him Gakuhō smiled, "They both have to work though something, so if you wish to help Minako-chan just carry on like usual. She'll no doubt appreciate you not making fuss over things," he told his son. This was something each member of Class E was going through no doubt and the only way through it was for them to figure what they wanted.

* * *

Hugging her Korosensei plush to her chest Minako looked at her phone where she had a written text waiting to be sent. All she had to do was push send and the real Korosensei would come here and she could hug him but now that she was alone and able she felt this churning in her stomach. Should she send a message and bring him here.

Gazing at the phone she reached out with a shaky hand to press send only to stop when all the words she spoke to Korosensei about G.O.D number one rushed back. She told him such embarrassing things, how she wanted to help people like him! Burying her face into Korosensei she whined, she was so embarrassed! It hadn't sunk in till she thought of seeing him again.

She wouldn't be able to stop blushing when she saw him! Her entire face was going to be glowing just like in the beginning of her crush on Karma-kun. Whenever he took notice of her, her face would turn so brightly red it was the same color as Christmas lights. Pulling her face away from Korosensei she sighed and gazed at her phone again. That wasn't the only thing though…the chairman told her she loved Korosensei and not in an entirely appropriate way!

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she sighed with a slight smile. This was the first time she ever got a crush on adult, she wonder if this was what Hinano felt. Frowning she thought back to when Hinano found out she got a hug from Karasuma-sensei without his shirt on.

The unadulterated jealously showing on her face, the bloodlust in her eyes, the red in her face made the usually cute girl look close to a devil! No, Hinano like-liked Karasuma-sensei. Minako just liked Korosensei, she didn't think for a moment she stood a chance. She wondered if she felt like this, if it was still okay for her to hug him and occasionally kiss him.

Minako enjoyed everything she did with Korosensei.

Sighing she finally reached over and pressed send on her phone, she wanted to see Korosensei no matter what she would just push her way through this like she did when she first started liking Karma. Walking over to her window Minako gazed out at the starry sky only to blanch and nearly scream bloody murder when out of nowhere a familiar octopus plastered himself on the window. Holding her hand over her heart she fell to her knees while Korosensei blubbered.

A few minutes later Korosensei was inside her room with her tossing a blanket over him, peering up at her the octopus teacher wrapped his tentacles around her and pulled her in for a warm hug. The blanket slipped off his shoulders but Minako found he didn't need it. He was toasty warm, it was like spooning a marshmallow. "Sensei," she muttered as he hugged tight.

"Sensei has waited and waited but not a single student has called him to play! Or even visited him! He should have known his little British crumpet would call him!" he said happily.

Sighing Minako pulled her arms free and pushed away from him, "Sensei calm down and what have I told you about calling me your British crumpet! It's a weird nickname!" she said calmly. Peering over at him she could feel all her earlier worries fly out the window, why was she worried. Things would never be awkward so long as he was around.

Smiling at him she relaxed, "The others have to work out their feelings from scratch, I already had an inkling of what I thought of you as the original god thanks to G.O.D," she told him. The fact he was number one was a surprise but she already knew what she thought of that part of his life. He only did what he had to do in order to survive and he for the longest time didn't understand human emotion.

Letting his expression soften, Korosensei bowed his head to her, "Minako-chan, I am truly sorry for the troubles I caused you. If I had been a better sensei my student wouldn't have done what he did," he said apologetically.

Smiling Minako reached out and rubbed his head, "Korosensei don't apologize, I miss my mama and my sister but you can't change the past you can only look to the future. Beside G.O.D wasn't evil, he may have done some things considered evil but he wasn't evil! He didn't enjoy killing or anything like that so you were a good teacher, nothing like you are now but you were still good! You taught your student that being an assassin isn't about killing but being strong and versatile! That's what he at least thought. He told me he didn't enjoy killing but rather mastering the skills," she told him.

"…Minako-chan," he said looking ready to cry.

Continuing on she let the words flow out, "Also, it might not be a great connection but thanks to G.O.D I have a deeper relationship with you than the others! I had a connection to you before you were Korosensei!" she bragged. She didn't necessarily have a deeper relationship but she had a longer one for sure. Even if she never knew about it. To be honest she had always been jealous of the others they had been with him since the beginning unlike her. Then she went and lost a month after becoming G.O.D's kidnapped victim, she lost so much time but now she had a connection with him.

Pulling away from Korosensei she walked over and pulled out two boxes, one flat and long and the other small and cubed. Walking over she held out her hands, "Here, sensei! Happy early Christmas! If you want to open them now you can!" she told him holding them out.

Eyeing them for a moment, Korosensei quickly ripped them out of her hands and began to tear in them like a child on the first Christmas they knew what the presents meant. Once the paper was littered around the room he opened up the flat box first and discovered a knitted black scarf with a crescent moon at the end. Pulling it out all the way he found another moon at the other end, "A scarf!" he said happily wrapping it around.

Smiling she nodded, "I decided to make my presents this year by using my newly acquired skills! I don't know if you get cold but I thought you might so I made that and look it matches your tie! Before your tale I figured it had to be special to you!" she told him happily. Moving onto the next present Korosensei opened up and found a doll of Yukimura.

Minako spent all afternoon and into the evening sewing two Yukimura dolls, her skills had grown so it only took her six hours to make them. Watching him look at the doll she twiddled her fingers nervously, "You lost her so quickly and I found having Usagi and mama in doll form actually helped me so I thought maybe it could help you," she said nervously.

Waiting for his answer, Minako felt a gentle tentacle touched her head looking up she found Korosensei beaming at her, "Thank you Minako-chan!" he said.

Smiling back Minako nodded before heading over to a nearly identical box bringing it over she sighed, "This is for Kayano," she said holding it out to Korosensei.

Looking surprised, Korosensei reached out and smiled, "Is this your way of meeting her halfway?" he asked her.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "I still believe what she did was completely wrong! No matter what you say she lied about who she was and before you even say I don't understand, don't. Out of everyone in Class E, I understand her best. She was stupid Korosensei, she nearly killed herself on maybes, when Usagi died I was angry and sad. I wanted her killer brought to justice but I also knew I couldn't act like an idiot and jump the gun! And I was eight! Also even if we were trying to kill you we were doing it on the belief that it would save the world, she just went after you because she thought you killed Yukimura-sensei. She went off half-baked! However, since apparently I'm the only one angry about this I'm starting over with her. It's only fitting seeing how the person she was up till that day had been a lie. So for me she's a new student who I will be getting to know once more. That being said I'm still giving this as a fellow sister who lost a precious sister," she said.

Smiling at her amused Korosensei reached over and ruffled Minako's hair, "Sensei understands and he doesn't think you're wrong. Everyone in the end was going to deal with this differently, just like with Terasaka-kun," he said before taking notice of her wilt.

Peering at the ground Minako frowned, "…I was the only one who got angry with him as well…sensei do you think I'm a hateful person? Because everyone else just forgives Kayano and forgave Terasaka, I'm the only one who makes a fuss!" she said. They all felt the same anger toward Takebayashi but in these events she was the only one mad it seemed. She found it weird seeing how Terasaka's mistake nearly got everyone killed and Kayano sort of made them face an ugly truth earlier than expected. All Takebayashi did was leave the class unannounced and say mean things.

They were all so freaking weird.

Shaking his head, Korosensei smiled, "You're not hateful Minako-chan! You're hot-blooded! You've spent so much of your life hiding who you really were from the world. Now though you find yourself in a freeing environment with people who can understand you. You are so happy to be in such a place that you can't hold yourself back, or rather you don't wish too. Everyone understands that so while they may disagree with you they do understand your feelings. Some even appreciate your forwardness to say what you're thinking. They know that you'll say what they're thinking even if they don't want to admit it out loud. They all have very mixed feelings about many events that have taken place in Class E but they don't know how to express those feelings. So they looked at your outburst as ways they too vent," he said.

Chuckling Minako beamed at him, "You always make everything better sensei! This is why I love you!" she said amused. How could she not get a crush on him?!

"Sensei loves his students as well!" he said happily.

Nodding Minako smiled to herself she would keep the true nature of her feelings to herself, they weren't the same as her feelings toward Karma or Gakushū. "If you want you can come over every night if you don't have anything to do!" she told him.

"Korosensei may take you up on that!" he said heading over to the window.

Opening it up let in a cold wind that swept into the room and cut right through her, watching him climb out Minako walked over and peered at him. Leaning out as he grabbed onto the roof edge she shivered but spoke up, "Sensei be safe and stay warm, make sure you have fun too. Also, I have something planned December Twenty-Eight…please don't spy on me okay," she told him.

Looking at her interested, Korosensei pouted, "Sensei senses something juicy but…since you ask, he will respect your request and not spy on you. In fact he'll spend the whole day in Sweden," he said.

"Thank you!" she said waving to him as he flew off.

Watching the sky till he became a tiny dot, Minako felt another blast of winter air rip right through her closing the windows as violent shivers passed through her she went to the dresser. Pulling out warmed pajamas a pair of light blue, lilac, and mint green plaid flannel pajamas. It had long pants with an elastic waist band and a long sleeved button-up shirt.

She had done the last button on the shirt when there was a short knock on her door, before she could answer though Itona came in with a blanket and pillow. Marching in he headed for her bed, "This house is creepy I'm sleeping with you," he said crawling on.

Before he could even get comfy Asano appeared in the doorway looking furious, "What the hell do you think you're doing you runt!" he snapped barging in.

"Minako make it go away," groaned Itona flopping over in the bed.

Marching over to her bed Asano grabbed Itona and pulled but Itona clung to the bedpost, "If your scared you can sleep in my room but stay out of Minako's!" he snapped.

"Let me go, let me go!" cried Itona.

Sighing about to get onto them Minako stopped when there was another knock on the door and Ren peeked in, "Minako-chan!" he said stepping in he too had a pillow and blanket, "Can I sleep with you I heard scary…noises," Ren said before taking notice of her party.

Looking at him then the squabbling Itona and Asano, Minako smiled, "I got a better idea!" she said.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	70. Sixty-Four

**Another chapter for you packed full of goodies! I hope you enjoy and at most there will be three maybe four, possibly even less than that of filler chapters. I hope you enjoy it and just a question would you be interested in learning more about Lizzie and Maria's family. Because I got an idea for them that I can twist into the Christmas filler but its up to you. So yay or nay?**

**Thank you** **skullcandyklive, Sunshine-Girl, Sheepgirl418, AnjuSchiffer, Palnalapax, and freegirl333 for your reviews! They brought smiles to my face!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom. Just Minako and her family!**

* * *

Getting a look from Ren, Minako smiled before marching over to Itona and Gakushū pushing them apart from each other. Standing protectively in front of Itona she smiled at the annoyed looking blonde boy, "Gakushū don't be so angry…you should know he often sleeps with me," she told him.

Watching a shocked expression touch Gakushū she rolled her eyes, "Itona is like a little brother, besides he's not even into me!" she told him.

"I like your legs but I want someone not so troublesome," commented Itona laying back.

Nodding at that and not looking bothered by his confession she pointed over to Ren, "It's the same with Ren, I've slept in the bed as him too. Hell I've seen him naked!" she said.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better because it's not!" snapped Gakushū.

Shaking her head she smiled, "I have history with Ren, when I saw him naked we were like four, I pushed him into some fresh manure mama put down. Then she made me go apologize to him and being four I didn't quite understand you're not supposed to look at boys while they're in the bath. I learned very quickly though so leave it. Now since Asano is going to be a jerk about you two staying with me we shall head downstairs and just have a sleep over in the living room? Is that alright with you grumpy!" she asked the moody blonde.

Scowling he crossed his arms with glare, "Whatever," he grumbled.

Nodding Minako quickly grabbed her comforter, her pillow, and her Korosensei plush, heading downstairs they learned the table and quickly made a huge pallet of pillows on the floor. Gakushū insisted she sleep on the couch above their heads though. Grabbing a remote she got it snatched away by Itona, "No horror movies," he said firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Minako snatched it back from him, "Fine but for that we're watching Equestria Girls!" she said.

"I said no to horror movies!" griped Itona, reaching for the remote again.

Pulling it out of reached Minako rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you're such a baby! There is nothing wrong with Equestria Girls! It is a cute spinoff from the main series and if people would stop being so overly critical they would realize their fanboy/fangirl wishes had been answered! I mean who doesn't ever wonder what they would look like as humans! It's a part of fandom to take something you love and change the elements of it!" she exclaimed.

"No my little pony!" said Itona swiping the remote back.

Spending the next few minutes squabbling they finally settled on watching Gravity Falls. Slipping away to slumber land, Minako was woken up two times that night by Itona and Ren who had her escort them to the bathroom. Settling back onto the couch when Ren settled into his spot Minako slipped away once more to her dreams, for the most part they were harmless but like always he came.

She had been really happy so she knew it was coming.

* * *

_Nothing but the white halls just like the ones she traveled though back with G.O.D, walking along fear filled Minako to the brim. Listening for his hushed footsteps, he could make them go quiet but he liked to give her a warning when he came. Moving through keeping her footsteps quiet as well she tried to open door but found them locked._

_Moving quickly she tried her best to keep everything quiet but flinched with each footstep that fell to hard and with every door knob that rattled. The noises she made seemed to echo through the halls louder than they were. Each echo tearing through her and making her heart race, flinching at another footsteps that was a little too loud she paused and listened for him. Nothing._

_She could hear no one, returning to the task she waited for something._

_Pausing in her pursuit for freedom, Minako took a sharp intake of breath when she heard his soft footfalls he was here. Slipping out of her shoes to dampen on noise she picked up the pace and looked for an open door finally seeing the last on at the end of the hall she grabbed it and look back seeing G.O.D glaring at her marching toward her._

_Twisting the knob and finding no resistance, Minako shoved the door open and ran in only to become engulfed in darkness then the door behind her slammed shut. Standing still she looked around the room and waited for something. She could see something faintly then out of nowhere a light above shined down giving her a circle of light surrounded by a ring of shadows._

_Gazing out at the shadows she could see them twisting around like smoke and his eyes peered out at her burning her and scorching her. Gazing at him nervously, Minako frowned and watched him from the shadows waiting for him to speak. Say anything. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she cleared her throat, "G.O.D? Why are you with Shiro?" she asked him._

_Looking at her he didn't answer her rather just circled her in the shadows. _

_Following him with her eyes she frowned, "He's only going to use you! He's no good he'll do something horrible to you I just know it!" she yelled. _

"_More horrible than you!" accused G.O.D hatefully._

_Shaking her head, she scowled she would not let her subconscious twist her thoughts like this, "I'm not doing anything to you and you know it! I understand you! Didn't we get along despite things? Maybe I was a brat at times but it's to be expected since you did kidnap me!" she cried._

_Turning to face G.O.D Minako jumped when he flashed in front of her and glared, "You love my master when you know how much I hate him," he snapped._

"_You don't hate him," she muttered._

_Reaching up G.O.D pulled his face off showing her his skull face, "He reduced me to this!" he yelled at her, "If you understood me you wouldn't get so close to that thing!" he cried heading back for the shadows once more._

_Chasing after Minako grabbed his arm and held him, "Don't go back to the shadows! They're no good for you, you need to come back and face Korosensei! He's ready to speak to you, so why can't you come clean? He wants to see you and apologize, I know it so can't you come back. I promise I won't hate you…I could never hate you. We're too much alike for me to hate you. So please don't become Shiro's new puppet! You're so much smarter than that jerk!" she cried hugging his back._

_Standing still under her hug, Minako looked up hopeful when G.O.D turned around to face her putting his hands on her shoulders. Squeezing her shoulder he pushed her back and before her eyes he morphed into something no longer human. His skull face turn into some soft but nowhere near the comforting that Korosensei showed. _

_Backing away when his hands became tentacles she fell back and gazed at him, he transformed in front of her eyes looking like a horror version of Korosensei. And she couldn't find a single way to enjoy him, looking at her with blazing eyes he reached out for her, "What's wrong Minako-chan?! Isn't this what you like?!" he asked his tentacles inches from her face._

* * *

Opening her eyes Minako looked up and found a shadowed figured standing above her, reaching out for her to silence her no doubt. Letting out a piercing scream she grabbed her pillow and slammed it into her attackers face and darted away grabbing her sword as she planted herself on the other side of the room. Pulling out her sword she held it at the ready looking around waiting for her attacker to come after her or something worse.

Looking out though she found no danger just a startled looking chairman and thankfully the boys were gone from the room along with all the blankets she laid down for them. Peering at him confused she lowered her sword and sunk to the ground. It was just the chairman…but who did she think he was, what did she dream about?

"Minako-chan?" questioned Gakuhō.

Gazing up to him, Minako blushed and bowed her head, "I'm sorry," she muttered sheathing the blade. She wish this would stop already, if she woke up scared she probably had a scary dream about G.O.D but what did she dream about. She felt like it was important.

Heading over Gakuhō frowned, "A bad dream?" he asked her.

Giving him a mute nod she sighed, "Can you please not tell anyone about that," she muttered.

"I can, but it might be better if you talk about it," he commented.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "I'm already working with a therapist and I talk about it with Korosensei, if I involve someone else I'm going to scream. Besides I can't exactly discuss this with papa, he isn't aware of the full story and Izaya has enough on his plate without me," she grumbled.

"Just a suggestion, by the way your brother is looking for you he wants your help with something and ask for you and all of us to help him. Something about testing, afterward he intends to take you, Itona, Ren, and Gakushū to the local amusement park for your services," he said holding out a hand.

Grabbing his extended hand Minako nodded, "Okay and thank you," she said.

Getting her things from the couch Minako made her way upstairs and dumped her stuff the moment right as Izaya came in. Looking back she sighed, "Have you ever thought I might be getting dressed?" she asked him curious, raising an eyebrow when he held up a maid costume.

A long sleeve black dress with folded back white cuffs with a matching white folded down collar, the sleeves puffed slightly at the shoulders. The bodice would slightly hug and at the waist it would bell out, complete with a petticoat under it and a white full size apron with ruffle straps and long ribbon that would tie into a bow in the back. Tossing over the little frilly headband, Izaya smiled, "I need your help my cute baby sister!" he said happily.

Looking at him, she smiled, "You know, you have more than one baby sister," she said.

Tossing over the "Technically I have only one baby sister, you're the last born so you're the baby of the family probably why dad always goes easy on you and why I think your cuter than Makoto. Younger and smaller is defiantly cuter," he said happily.

Smiling at him she grabbed the dress from him and tossed it aside, "I'll agree with the smaller is cuter thing, Nagisa and Itona are definitely the cutest! But you still haven't told me what you exactly want from me and why I have to dress up. I mean if you want to see if it's good for your people, Makoto could model it. She dresses up for a living," Minako said.

"Yeah, but I need to put your bartending skills to use," said Izaya making his way out.

Watching him leave, Minako frowned, "My bartending skills!" she said confused.

* * *

Entering the bar, Minako found the chairman, her father, Makoto, and Izaya sitting at the bar with Grandpapa and Gran-gran sitting at a table along with Simon, Grip, and Lizzie. Going behind the bar she grabbed a rag and gave the bar a fake swipe, "What'll you have pops!" she asked Mori. Looking over when her grandparents headed over to the bar as well.

Looking toward her son, Gran-Gran tucked her hands into her kimono sleeves, "Mori you mind telling me why your youngest daughter is going to play bartender?" she asked coolly.

Watching her father visibly tense up, Minako smiled and looked at her stern grandmother, "Don't worry Gran-Gran, I liked James Bond and wanted to know what a Martini was so mama made me one. I didn't drink it. She just let me see how it was made and I liked watching it so for fun she showed me how to make cocktails…my martinis have a great edge," she told her.

Pulling her scorching gaze off of Mori, Gran-Gran eyes soften as a hint of a coy smile touched her lips, "You accumulate the strangest skills, Minako-chan. A trait you shared with your mother," she said giving a soft sigh before heading back over to her seat.

"You know the saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" said Minako happily.

Turning back to Izaya she grabbed a book of cocktails from under the bar and passed it over to him, "So you mind telling me why I'm going to be mixing drinks for everyone? I'm probably a little rusty, I haven't done it since you and Makoto got over the novelty of being of drinking age," she said.

Smirking at that Izaya began to flip through the list, "I'm thinking about opening up a Maid Bar, this one will have permanent uniforms, this uniform will be the bartender. I want a female bartender so I need you to do your thing and tell me if I need to change the uniform," he said casually.

Nodding at that Minako began to stretch her body and frowned, "The sleeves and bodice are a little tight you should get different material if you want this design," she told him. The next hour Minako mixed drinks for the adults save for Izaya. It had been a while but by the time she got to the end she found her groove back.

Heading back upstairs to get dressed for the park she was joined by her sister, "What's up?" Minako asked her curious.

Giving her a mischievous look, Makoto leaned over and wiggled her eyebrows with a smile, "Just wondering if you want big sister's help in looking pretty, this will be a date! You know between you and Asano-kun!" she said suggestively.

"We're going to be with others!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Like you couldn't slip away if you wanted," said Makoto rolling her eyes back.

"If you're talking like that I assume you already have an outfit lined up in my room," said Minako.

"Maybe," said Makoto hurrying upstairs swaying a little when she reached the top.

Sighing Minako hurried after her sister and steadied her, "Be careful, you've never been able to hold your liquor," she told her walking side by side with her. Putting her finger against her sister's lips the younger blonde lead her sister to her room, "If you're going to barf please go back to your room. I mean I might be use to barfing but I still don't like the smell of it," she told her.

"Seriously, it's like a perfume to you," snorted Makoto.

Scowling at that Minako lead her sister into her room, "Doesn't mean I like it," she said. Every time she smelled the sick scent of vomit she instinctively started to hurl. She couldn't stand the smell of it, she thought that was funny, she didn't mind the scent of blood but vomit was her weakness. In fact when she puked blood it actually made things a little better for her.

Entering her room Minako found an outfit already splayed out on her bed and at once she rolled her eyes because it wasn't one of her and it wasn't for cold weather. Grabbing the dress and accessories she dumped them into her sister lap, "I appreciate you taking an interest in my life but if I wore that I would get sick and I rather not get sick on Winter Break…like every other winter break," she told her.

Going to her closest she grabbed a pair of thick tights with blue and white zig-zag pattern, then she grabbed a dark brown belt with a wide band. Next she reached for a white sweater dress with long sleeves and folded over collar. The dress reached down to her knees and she grabbed a pair of low heel knee high boots with insulated fake fur to keep her toes toasty. She then grabbed a white fake fur muff and white thermal underwear.

Snorting at the layers, Makoto cocked her head, "You know that isn't going to let your figure show anything, "Makoto I rather look shapeless than be cold and get sick," she told her sister.

Shaking her head, Makoto sighed and made her way out of the room, "I would get sick to stay looking good," she said.

Watching her leave Minako sighed and quickly got dressed, "You would only say that because you've never been pushed to the drink of death with pneumonia," she muttered. Makoto seemed to forget that she couldn't bounce back from colds as quickly as her. She nearly got put on ventilator a couple of times when she got pneumonia, luckily she started hacking up bucket of mucus at that threat.

Sighing once she got dress Minako was about to head out when her phone began to sing the chorus line of Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, grabbing it she smiled she really did like that song. Sitting down on her bed she answered, "Karma-kun, you called again!" she said.

"_Things have been a bit boring around here," _he commented casually.

Chuckling she petted her muff, "How are you doing today? Are you at least having a good break in spite of things. I'm sure Korosensei would still want us to have fun considering things," she said.

"_I haven't been singing Christmas Carols if that's what you're asking. I'm flat anyway, at least I assume, I've never sung. I bet you sing the songs sweetly though, but aside from that I've found myself enjoying my break after all who doesn't like sleeping in till noon. Plus my parents have some pretty decent stories to tell. I could do without the gifts…I like yours much better!" _he said slyly.

Smiling at that Minako gave a fake exasperated sigh, "You weren't supposed to unwrap those till your birthday and Christmas, Karma-kun," she said amused.

"_I'm impatient! Still I can't believe you know how to knit, still I like my scarf I'll wear it every day!" _he said teasingly.

Blushing Minako gave a nervous titter, "You don't hate it, and I know you're a fan of skulls but I thought you might not like it because my skulls came out a little more cute than skull-like. I also hoped you wouldn't mind black, I was thinking red but I know your wear more black than red. If you want I can make another or I can just get something. I just wanted to try and make my gifts this ye-" she rambled on before Karma cut her off.

"_I like my scarf, Minako. It's nice and the color is fine, I like black, it's simple just like white," _he said firmly.

Nodding even though she knew he couldn't hear she cleared her throat, "What about the other gift? And please tell me you didn't eat any of it," she said hopeful.

Chuckling at that Karma spoke up, _"No, I didn't eat it, I saw the note and I have to say you are a good gift giving Minako-chan! So what do the 'Eat Me' cookies do? Also why did you make them to look like Alice Wonderland cookie? " _he said amused.

Giving a small sigh of relief Minako answered, "I was watching Feast of Fiction, it's a funny online cooking show they turn food from books, movies, and TV shows into reality. I watched them and decided to make cookies. The stuff is in the icing and the stuff makes gastrointestinal discomfort aka diarrhea and has been known to make people vomit. It's not harmful just really fun to watch. Smog said he uses it on bodyguards to pull them away from their bosses!" she told him amused.

"_Smog teaches you goodies," _asked Karma surprised.

"Just call me the assassin whisperer, he wouldn't give me any concoctions that he created himself of course but plenty of non-lethal ones for fun and to test on Korosensei. None of which work by the way but they could be of a benefit to you and Rio! By the way leave Seo alone if you want to prank one of the five I have something planned for Valentine day and I rather he didn't get suspicious of mystery sweets! Also leave doggie alone, I mean it," she told him happily.

"_Should I be jealous?" _asked Karma amused.

"Of doggie yes, but I wouldn't be of Seo, unless you're jealous of my unadulterated hatred toward him. Its childish I know, but I get a small sense of satisfaction every time I do something childish…I was nice when I rejected him. I told him I liked someone already and he call me stupid. He insulted me and then he twisted in the knife I didn't even know had been stabbed in my back…just like Kaho," said Minako her voice getting lower toward the end.

"_You were friends with Seo?"_ asked Karma surprised.

"I thought I was…but I should have known, I didn't have friends in the main school. He was just playing nice with me because he was trying to butter up to me. I thought he was arrogant but I didn't think he was hateful, till he confessed. He's a real wolf in sheep's clothing. Araki was arrogant as well but he didn't hide who he was, he was always forth coming. I didn't always agree with him but I could respect him to an extent," she told him.

"_And you laughed when I told you I wanted a girl who was true to herself," _commented Karma.

"I apologize," said Minako, "By the way…would you be doing anything on December twenty-eight?" she asked him curious and hopeful.

"_No, I'll be alone my parents are leaving the day before,"_ he said.

"They're not even going to spend New Year's with you?" she asked surprised.

Hearing her tone Karma tutted her, _"Don't get so mopey, I'm fine with it. I told you I don't mind being alone besides they're here now and they'll be here for my birthday. I'm good. I don't need them fretting over me or anything like that," _he said.

"…Fine, but if it's okay with you I'm coming back for the day on the twenty-eight. I can't be with you on your birthday but I figure I can at least be there on that day," she told him.

"_Seriously?" _questioned Karma surprised.

"I would come your birthday but my family hasn't spent Christmas together since I was seven and I know they're doing it for my benefit because of everything that's happen. I promise next year, should we survive, you can come if you even want to come that is. I won't force you. Or we'll stay home and I'll spend your birthday with you," she told him.

"_Minako,"_ said Karma.

"Just say yes or no," she told him softly.

"…_I'll see you then," _he said.

* * *

Sitting in the car as Izaya drove Minako looked over when Ren turned to face her in the back, handing over a tall warm metal thermos, "Gran-Gran insist you drink this while you're out, she said she improved the recipe and hopes you like it," he said smiling at her.

Grabbing it from him Minako unscrewed the top and inhaled the aroma of piping off chicken noodle soup and it was much more appealing to her this time around. The last time she had her grandmother's version of chicken noodle soup she found it was in no way appetizing. Gran-Gran must have finally bowed her head and used her mother's recipe. The one thing mama was excellent at cooking up better than anyone else.

Smiling Minako muttered a quick thank you before peering past Itona and over to Asano who watched her curious, "Why are you bringing soup? Not to mention you seem dressed awfully warm, I know precaution is good and all but aren't you a little too careful?" he asked curious. He even saw her brother packing lots of HotHands hand warmers in a large bag.

"I'm real susceptible to colds, this is to help prevent me from getting sick. Usually when I stay out in the cold to long I tend to get sick," she told him.

"Why go then," he said.

Gazing out the window, Minako looked at his reflection, "Because as long as I keep warm and stay out of the snow I'm usually good. If I play in the snow I have three hours before I need to go in and warm up. If I follow those rules I don't get sick," she told him.

Nodding he smiled slightly, "You are very high maintenance," he said amused.

Smiling back she chuckled before looking over, "Want to leave me, all you have to say is no," she told him equally amused.

Chuckling he shook his head, "If the Vampire Blood Ritual you mistakenly believe is a wedding didn't run me off, you being high maintenance is going to run me off. Besides I'm use to high maintenance women…at least you have a viable excuse for being so," he said casually.

"Excuse?" questioned Itona.

Looking at Itona, Asano rolled his eyes, "She gets sick so she gets leniency, plus she doesn't complain about it all the time and actually tries to solution it. So, she's a high maintenance woman who is completely tolerated. Unlike the others, namely the ones Ren dates," he said annoyed.

Snorting at that, Minako smiled, "Still dating that type! You know she would have totally turned into that too," she said looking toward Ren.

Smiling Ren peered back, "I like a high maintenance women, the fact she's high maintenance means she cares about what I think of her!" he said.

"Yeah, that was Usagi not the shanks you date," said Minako.

Looking back at her Ren gave her a stern look, "Minako you know how I feel about you making those kinds of remarks," he said firmly.

Crossing her arms Minako gave him a look, "Stop dating the wrong kind of girl and I'll stop calling them skanks. Seriously the number of girls I have to run off from you is ridiculous. Kanzaki is the first girl you've made a right step toward and if I you go another step toward her I'll drop kick you. She doesn't like you and Sugino likes you less," she told him firmly.

Looking back Ren frowned, "What's wrong with the girls I like?" he asked.

Speaking up from the driver seat, Izaya scowled, "They're gold diggers and you don't want to date those Ren. They have potential black widow written on them, you need to get a better caliber of women so Minako won't run people off so much," he said smirking.

Looking surprised at that Ren peered over to Izaya then back to Minako, "You two check up on me?" he questioned.

"You got under my skin," said Minako.

"You were the only boy that dated my sister I didn't want to murder," commented Izaya.

Looking toward the front Itona jabbed his thumb at Asano, "I don't have to worry about you driving off the road right? Because he's kind of dating your sister," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Minako grumbled, "Don't worry he won't drive off the road for anyone! Not even his favorite baby sister," she griped. At once all passengers free to move around turned to her with looks, looking back Minako grimaced, "What! I didn't want to go to the summer house after finding out you and your dad were going to be there. I still didn't like you back then!" she exclaimed. Getting another look from each boy she crossed her arms, "So I have issues, back off!" she snapped.

"No one's denying you have issues…no one," said Asano smirking.

"And now you're dead to me," said Minako with a humph.

* * *

Heading into the park, Minako found that it wasn't very busy but it still had a steady flow of customers moving through the park. There were no new rides but they had the classics. Two roller coasters, three various twister rides, games with prizes, food court, merry-go-round, Ferris Wheel, Haunted Ride, Haunted Maze, and Fun House.

Grabbing Itona's hand Minako pulled him along after her as they headed in, "So where are we going?" asked Itona peering back to Asano who was chasing after them.

Looking back Minako smiled, "Want to play tag with him?" she asked teasingly.

"My answer's yes, but seeing how you stop I doubt we will," Itona said.

Looking over Minako smiled, "You can be nice sometimes," she told him.

Looking at Gakushū, Itona scowled and headed over toward the games, "It's gonna kill me if I do so I'm going to play games. I'll ruin his day some other time, but keep it PG-13," he said waving to her as he headed away.

"You're about that far from becoming Izaya, Itona!" Minako called after him amused.

Turning around and walking backward Itona smiled, "I'm not him till I have albums of you hidden and no I won't tell you where they are," he said getting out of distant.

Turning when Asano caught up Minako sighed, "When we get home your helping me find what he was talking about," she told him. Getting a nod from him she peered over his shoulder and found Izaya heading for the food court with some work as he talked on his phone. There was no sign of Ren though, "Let me guess, Ren's already got himself a girl?" she asked him.

"He got one off me actually," he said casually.

Pausing at that, Minako scowled, "I bet you liked that," she said trying to ignoring the jealousy she felt and wished she didn't feel. Seeing his smug smile Minako rolled her eyes and stomped away from him, "Shut up!" she muttered to him.

Catching up with her he grabbed her hand and held it while she tried to pull away from him, "What I can't make you jealous with other girls? Even though you do it to me with Akabane?" he asked her smirking looking like he was having lots of fun. Looking over to him, Minako opened her mouth to talk only to get a finger to her lips, "I know you don't do that on purpose, it anything happens with him around me it's by accident or he did it knowing it would piss me off and you were unaware. Or I was eavesdropping on you," he said casually.

Stopping at that Minako glared at him, "You listen to my conversation," she snapped looking over at him annoyed.

Frowning at her words Gakushū nodded, "Yes, I did…I was…jealous…" he said.

Turning to look at him Minako frowned, "What did you hear?" she asked him.

Gazing at her he frowned and answered, "That you're spending December Twenty-Eight with him since you can't spend his actual birthday with him…so when is his birthday?" he asked. Getting no answer he grabbed her arm before she tried to walk off, "…I'm sorry, things may have changed but it's not so easy to change yourself. In my house, you listen to conversations that weren't effectively hidden. Unlike yours, my family wasn't warm and loving. Sure, yours was loving along with suppressive, but still you had hugs, 'I love you' said, and warm fuzzies. My mother of course was affectionate but it was behind closed doors. When my father went through his change, affection in the house died like a diseased hand that had been cut off," he told her.

"That doesn't excuse you," she said her voice losing its anger.

"No it doesn't, it's just a hard habit to kick," Gakushū told her.

Listening to his words Minako sighed and shook her head, "Fine I'll forgive you this once, but you better stop," she told him.

"I will, but before that I would like to know something," said Gakushū.

"What?" asked Minako.

Stopping he turned to her and frowned, "How long have you been sleep walking…you were sleep walking last night. You stumbled over me and woke me up. I followed you around and good thing too, you almost took a dive into the pool," he said.

"That would have been a rude awakening," muttered Minako.

Looking at her worried he slipped his hand into hers and began to walk, "Where do you go in your dreams? You looked like you were really scared, even when I pulled you back and took you back to bed you seemed to be fighting something or arguing," said Gakushū. Getting no answer, he nodded, "I know it has to deal with when you were taken away…I spoke to Izaya and he told me this was a new development for you," he said.

"I can't talk about it," she muttered.

Frowning Asano looked over before looking around, then he pulled her toward the Ferris Wheel with not much of a line they found themselves all alone in a box. Sitting on opposite sides the two of them sat in silence till he broke it, "I know you can't talk about it…but can't you talk around it? Tell me without telling me anything important," he questioned her.

Looking at him, Minako twisted in her seat wearily, "I-I don't know…" she said.

Nodding Gakushū sunk in thought before they paused at the top, "How about this…I ask you questions, yes or no questions and you shake or nod your head. I already know that what you told the media isn't the truth of what happen to you," he commented. Seeing no protest from Minako he continued, "Alright let's start, when you were taken did you get caught off guard?" he asked her.

Looking at him Minako wasn't sure what to do, why was he so curious. Was this him prying or just trying to do something else? "Why do you want to know?" she asked him.

Smiling at her he sat back, "You make me talk to you about things I would normally keep locked up inside and I find myself feeling lighter afterward. I would like to do the same with you, since you can't open up like normal though I'll settle for helping you by letting your answer yes or no," he said.

Watching him for a hint of a lie, Minako eventually nodded and waited for him to start, "Right, now, when you were taken did you get caught off guard?" he asked her again.

Giving him a slow nod Minako frowned, she was most definitely caught off guard. Her adult friend became her worst enemy. The friendly flower vendor she spilled her guts too turned out to be the God of Death of all people. Pausing at that she thought back to that dream life…she opened up in the same way. When she met G.O.D number two in dream world she opened up to him easily just like in the real world. Funny, her subconscious knew he would be able to do that to her. She always thought she would be able to spot him as a kid right away, but apparently her subconscious knew better.

"Did you know who they were before they took you?" asked Gakushū.

"Yeah…I approached him during my walk and he took me off guard," she told him dully. That wouldn't give Gakushū much to go on…then again he was himself.

Nodding he watched her, "Where you really in somebodies basement?" he asked.

Shaking her head no he fired off his next question, "Where you underground?" he asked. She came back a great deal paler. Getting another nod from her he frowned, "Did they do anything to you?" he asked her carefully.

Smiling at those words Minako shook her head, "The guy who took me didn't rape me or anything; he didn't do anything sexual to me. He was into grown women not little girls, was genuinely appalled by the idea…I was taken for another reason, one I can't discuss with you," she told him.

Nodding he watched her carefully, "Are you worried he'll come back?" he asked her.

Looking out at the park Minako gazed at the ground, "No…I'm more worried he's going to do something stupid," she told him truthfully. Despite being his captive she would readily welcome him back than leave him alone, after all bad things came about when he was left alone. Gazing down the blonde paused when someone caught her eye. Narrowing her eyes, Minako found a man with a camera and it was pointed right at them.

Were reporters still after her, she should be old news by now!

Looking away it didn't take long for her eyes to drift back and search for the man only to find him gone, she supposed there would be something on the news tomorrow. Maybe it was time for them to twist the stories against her and tell everyone willing to listen it was all faked. Turning away she frowned that's all she needed was for someone to start the circus all over.

Trying to push the negativity out of her thoughts Minako spent the rest of the day with Asano. They rode rides, caught up with Itona and Ren and rode more ride. Then she and Itona cleaned out a couple of the game places, but to the shock of the vendors along with Ren and Asano.

Minako jokingly told Asano she won them for him though with got him annoyed, he then joined the games and she got a new collection of stuffed animals. She was only going to keep the Gizmo he won her though, the rest would be given to that little school Class E worked at while she was away. Finally meeting at the food court the four of them were ready to go home alone with Izaya who was ready for a nap. Minako was also feeling tied herself and was beginning to get cold, it was probably best they returned home rather than risk catching a cold.

Passing over her bag of toys and goodies to Izaya she sighed, "I need to use the restroom I'll meet you at the car," she told him. Getting an okay from him Minako quickly left the group and headed for the bathroom to do her business coming out minutes later. Slipping her wet hands into her muff she nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice sounded from behind.

"You're looking well," sneered someone.

Twisting around Minako paused when she found a smirking man standing in front of her. He wore a heavy winter coat in dark brown with what seemed like a million pockets. He had plain blue jeans, work boots a red scarf and most importantly a rather professional looking camera. Taking a nervous step back she watched the man closely, "You know for a kidnap victim your looking quite perky," he said gazing at his camera flipping through pictures with a smile on his face.

"…What is that supposed to mean?" Minako asked him quietly.

Turning his camera around he showed her a close up shot of her and Asano, they were by the game booth and his face was close to her own. She have been telling him something. Turning the camera back to him the guy looked up and gave her an evil look, "Just between us, that whole kidnapping bull crap, it was faked wasn't it. There's no way you don't remember something like that. You just cooked this up to get daddy home didn't you," he sneered.

"I didn't! Who would fake something like that!" exclaimed Minako offended.

Scoffing the man showed the pictures again, this time flipping through them showing her she had indeed been followed and like always she never noticed. Finally stopping with it all he stomped over to her, "You're a liar, you show no symptoms of being a kidnap victim and the crap about you not remembering is just as stupid. Either you remember and you're covering for your kidnapper or you made it all up. I'm betting on the latter and when I write that story up I'm going to finally make a name for myself. By outing a little diva, at the end of all this you're going to go from Japan's heartbreak story to most hated selfish brat," he said with a victorious smile.

Opening her mouth to argue Minako jumped when suddenly a hand wrapped around the reporter neck and lifted him up chocking him. Following the hand Minako was shocked to see the same black clad figure she saw with Shiro that day. Watching his finger flex as he no doubt got ready to squeeze the light out of this guy she reached out, "Don't do it, G.O.D!" she exclaimed.

He didn't pay her any attention though, lowering the reporter he still kept his feet off the ground and with his other hand he grabbed the man's camera and pulled it off. Dropping it to the ground he slammed his foot on it shattering it into a million pieces, "You'll find her story is completely true…I'm her kidnapper and I'm watching her, which means if anything resembling you comes near her again I'll kill you. It'll be easy too, I'll slip in during the dead of night and snap your neck. The wife won't sense a thing all she'll know is your dead," said G.O.D calmly and casually finally dropping the reporter.

Scrambling back hacking and coughing the reporter forgot all about her and kept his eyes on G.O.D, "W-What the hell are you?!" he yelled frighten.

Crouching down G.O.D seemed to be watching him, "It's a bit of a cliché of course, but your worst nightmare just about effectively describes me," he told him.

Letting out a frighten cry the man scrambled away leaving them both behind, watching G.O.D as he slowly turned to face her Minako began to shake slightly in fear. Was he about to take her again? What was he doing here? "You knew who I was…who I am," he stated.

Looking at him, she frowned, "You're someone I'll always be able to recognize…as much as you scare me I can't imagine life without you somewhere in it. I felt your stare back when Kayano tried to kill Korosensei…I know your stare better than anyone else I only felt it every day," she told him softly.

Hearing him let out a small chuckle she watched him closely and found his body language to be relaxed but that didn't really mean much. After all he was quite relaxed right before he took her, "Are you here to take me again?" she asked him frighten.

Shaking his head, G.O.D sighed, "Those days are over, Minako-chan. It wouldn't be remotely safe for you at this point. I'll let him do what he has to do for me, but I don't trust him. Especially with you, my precious pupil," he said his tone completely serious.

Feeling a warmth fill her stomach, she blushed a little. She never heard him refer to her as his precious pupil, he mostly just teased her when they were in the compound. She always wondered what he thought of her, "…Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you, I wasn't going to show myself but I couldn't leave you to the mercy of that vermin…it would have been better if I killed him. After this talk I might just do that. If he was willing to make something up about you be would no doubt be willing to put an ugly twist on this meeting. So if you hear in the news don't be angry it's for the best," he answered.

Watching his back surprised Minako didn't know what to do, but her body seemed to know before she could even think she spoke, "…Come with me," she said shocking herself. She could tell he was surprised too because he seemed to jump a little, "G.O.D come with me! You don't belong with Shiro you belong with us in Class E! Confront Korosensei and tell him how he made you feel, talk to him, yell at him, hit him but please come back with me and see him!" she exclaimed.

Pausing he turned to her and shook her head, "So he did tell you everything…I'm sorry but my answer is no, Minako. The time for words is over…if he wanted to reconcile with me he would have done it when I faced him. He didn't however so it's obvious he's ready to put that part of his life behind him, including me. I no longer matter to him and to make sure he no longer matters to me I'll do the same. I will kill him and erase who he was and be better than him! I took the name God of Death from him and this time will be no different," he threaten.

Shaking her head Minako grimaced, "Don't do it G.O.D, your smarter than this! Besides you should be looking for yourself not chasing Korosensei! Every time you run after him you lose something of yourself, defeating him won't make you happy!" she cried.

Gazing at his face hood, Minako felt her stomach sink when he began to turn and walk away, "Don't tell my master about me and our meeting…I intend to surprise him," he said about to leap away.

"Wait," yelled Minako stepping after him.

"I must leave or I'll never hear the end of it," said G.O.D sounding a bit annoyed.

Shaking her head Minako reached into her pocket, "I said wait!" she snapped. Digging through her pocket she finally found what she was looking for. Pulling it out she gazed at the black rabbit she sewed, it looked very proper and true to her word she made it plenty cute. The rabbit had a pink satin ribbon tied around the right ear with two fabric ice blue flowers. Then she sewed on a little knitted, by her hand, yellow half cape with a ruffled collar. Holding it out for him to take she frowned, "I told you I would make you another so you could check my work. Then give it to you when I saw you again," she told him waiting for him to take it.

Eyeing the rabbit G.O.D stood in silence before finally he spoke, "And I told you, a God of Death doesn't deal with cute," he said.

"You already know my answer to that," she said holding it out.

Sighing G.O.D reached out and took the rabbit from her, "I'm making another and it'll be cuter than that one and when I give it to you I'll ask you to come back once more. Please think about it! Being the assassin, God of Death, never made you happy," she told him. The fact he was chasing Korosensei was proof to that, he wasn't happy in the least.

Saying nothing G.O.D only slipped the rabbit into his pocket and disappeared. Gazing after him Minako sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do about him? Pulling out her phone she went to Korosensei's number before pausing, she should probably tell him but something told her not too.

G.O.D asked her and she didn't want to betray him. Damn why where her feeling toward him more confusing than her feelings for Karma and Gakushū. She was both terrified and sorry for G.O.D, she saw so much of herself in him and wanted to help him no matter what. This was all Shiro's fault! If he just left G.O.D alone to Karasuma-sensei's people he would be alright!

Finally putting up her phone she took a deep breath, he would be coming back and Korosensei no doubt knew who G.O.D was as well. It wouldn't hurt anything so she would keep quiet. Looking down at the shattered camera, Minako crouched down and dug through it till at last she found the memory card and pocketed it. In case that jerk reporter came back and tried to use the pictures despite the death threat. Maybe she spooked G.O.D enough to make him forget the reporter.

Turning around she left with her heart feeling much heavier, but she forced on a small smile by the time she got back to the car. Slipping in no one questioned her and they were off back to the house, sinking back into her thoughts Minako watched the scenery and wondered if she would see him again. Not only that, how many chances was she going to give him? She gave him a chance back when she was rescued and now she gave him another. If he rejected a third would she have the will to offer her hand to him a fourth time? Would she even be able to offer him a fourth time. At this point she felt so frustrated, how could you save someone who didn't want to be saved, she wish she could ask someone for advice.

She was a crap liar though so that was out of the question.

* * *

Laying sprawled out on the ballroom floor Minako gazed up at the glass ceiling watching as snow slowly piled up. The back of the ballroom and the ceiling was made of nothing but glass, giving them a spectacular view of the woods. Once they got back from the park the old family traditions took place they decorated a tree and house, she made cookies with Gran-Gran, Makoto, and Auntie Lizzie.

Then Izaya got her to dress up in a cute Mrs. Claus outfit and she in turn made Itona dress up in the cutest elf costume.

She wore a red velvet dress with a bell like skirt, the hem was lined in fake white fur with a wide black belt around her waist. The dress had a square collar lined in the same fur and it was completed with long sleeves that widen at the elbow and was once more lined in the white fake fur. Then to complete the outfit she had knee high white furry boots but she ignore the usual Santa hat.

Itona wore a green jacket lined in red fake fur that had gold buttons, a folded down collar, with a black belt fastened around it. He wore green short with it and candy cane tights competed with a pair of black work boots, he also vetoed his hat and the ears. Not that it matter, he was the cutest thing in the worlds!

Looking over when she heard voices, Minako found Asano and Ren following Itona into the ballroom their voice automatically echoing letting her hear their voices. "Are you even a man? Why the hell would you willing put that crap on!" snapped Gakushū shaking his head in disbelief.

Looking over at him, Itona smirked, "Because unlike you I'm secure in my masculinity," he said before turning to her as she stood up. "Minako-chan, he's bothering me. I need a hug," he whined.

Trotting over to him Minako quick swept him up in a hug, while she hugged him though Itona unbeknownst to her peered over her shoulder at Gakushū flipping him off with both fingers. Fuming the blonde headed boy stepped toward him only to get grabbed by Ren who struggled to hold him back. Pulling away Minako smiled down at Itona, "So what are you up too?" she asked.

Shrugging Itona frowned, "Nothing I went looking for you and he invited himself despite the fact he's not wanted," he said deadpanned pointing to Gakushū making him fume even more.

Smiling Minako gave Itona a slight karate chop to the forehead, "Itona-kun be nice!" she told him firmly before looking over, "If you're looking for something to do I'm out of ideas. I've just been watching the snow gather up before getting pushed off," she told them pointing up.

Looking up together all three watched as the growing piles were being slowly pushed off, the snow had been gathering in random spots giving the room patches of shadows. It was pretty in Minako's eyes, but soon the snow was shoved off and they were given light from the moon once more.

"That's pretty," said Ren watching as snow already began to gather once more.

Nodding Minako smiled, "The ceiling is made of really thick and strong glass but papa had that push installed so this place wouldn't get too dark in the winter! Remember we use to come in here and watch it when we were little," she said looking over to Ren.

Looking back at her, he smiled and nodded, "We always had a lot of fun in here. Your dad installed all those games and entertainment rooms but somehow we always ended up here. You and Usagi dressed up as Venus and Sailor Moon with me in a Tuxedo Mask outfit. We would battle Frosty, trying to make him come back to the side of good. When we were five you actually brought snow in here and built us a frosty to battle!" Ren said laughing.

"Papa was so mad I actually thought he would spank me!" laughed Minako.

"As if, you could do whatever you wanted, you were daddy's little princess. Even more than Usagi and Makoto…your mother on the other hand," commented Ren amused, shivering when he remember the look on Maria's face when she found the mess they made. "I was sure she would kill you! She never was easy on you. The only time she was remotely easy was when you were sick," he said amused.

Nodding at that Minako smiled, "Mama was super strict but she was tons of fun, I always enjoyed spending Christmas with her. She enjoyed it more than we did!" she said.

"That's for sure, she was more of a child then us! It was really upsetting that we couldn't spend this holiday with her anymore but our Christmas's weren't so bad. Remember that one were Izaya took us to that planetarium! I would like to know how he got it set up for us to spend Christmas there, sleeping in the room where they did the star show was amazing! I kept dreaming I was floating through space!" he said sitting down and falling back on the floor.

Nodding in agreement Minako turned her gaze back to the ceiling before hearing a click. Looking over she found Itona on his phone, "Itona…what are you doing?" she asked him curious.

Hitting send Itona looked up with a casual smile, "Every time Izaya dresses you up and I send Karma a picture he's gonna pay me. So would you mind dressing up some more there's something I want to get and I can't have you buying it for me," he said in a monotone voice.

Giving him a look, Minako sighed and shook her head, "Whatever, it wouldn't be a holiday without an Izaya fashion show," she said snorting. Then as if he was waiting outside Izaya burst in and kicked a rolling rack over to her line with gowns and costumes and tucked under his arm was a changing screen, "…Unbelievable," she grumbled shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Lying in bed, Minako groaned as she felt wiped out. Izaya made her dress up as Cinderella, an elf maiden styled after Lord of the Rings, then she dressed up as a Sailor Venus, Lucy Heartfilia, then Victorique from Gosick, then finally she finished with Elsa. Rolling over in bed lifting her head she pulled her braid out from under her. The sheer cape from Elsa's dress was also bunch up and pressing against her back uncomfortably.

Hearing her window open Minako sat up and peered back to find Korosensei entering. Slipping out of bed she smiled, "Korosensei!" she said happily.

Pausing after he closed the window, Korosensei cocked her head, "Minako-chan?!" he said.

"I'm Elsa now, Korosensei!" she joked.

Chuckling he headed over to her with a bright smile, "You dress up more than sensei!" he said.

Shrugging she sighed, "Well my brother likes to play dress up and I've always liked the costumes, they're pretty at times or just fun looking! So, how do I look as Elsa?" she asked him.

Peering at her, Korosensei looked her up and down before giving her a thumbs up, "Sensei approves! He thinks you make a very beautiful Elsa, not to mention you're a powerhouse vocalist just like her voice actress Idina Menzel!" he said happily.

"I like Frozen! It was a nice movie, plus it's funny how popular it became with children. I heard over in American it so popular adults curse its name. I personally would find the people cursing them more annoying than the actual constant exposure," she told him amused.

Heading over to her he checked out the costume, "Very true, but the toy industry along with many others are having a field day with it! When sensei was over in America he actually spotted an Olaf humidifier," he said amused.

"Ah, Olaf, the only snowman I'll ever trust!" said Minako.

Nodding at that Korosensei eyed her for a moment more before moving around the room, "So did you have fun today?" he asked.

Gazing at him, Minako got a flash of her meeting with G.O.D but she wouldn't say anything, "It was a day…" she told him shrugging. Nodding taking no notice of strangeness Korosensei gazed at her before letting out a hum, "…What?" she asked curious.

Smiling he reached out and played with the cape, "Your brother knows good people! I can see the snowflakes stitched into the cape just like Elsa's. You even have little snowflakes clip on your braid, the details are spectacular!" he said amused running his tentacle along her braid. "Whoever does these costumes should give Disney some tips! The costumes they sell to children at stores have nothing on your brother's dresses!" he said.

Walking over to her dresser, Minako began to search through her pajamas settling on a silky light blue and silver pair. The top was a Chinese styled short sleeve shirt with a high collar, it was mostly blue with the collar, hem of the shirt, and edges of the sleeves lined in silver. The pants were billowy and long with the edges of the pants in silver.

The moment she pulled them out she felt a familiar whooshing as Korosensei changed her, he even took the time to undo her hair. Turning around to face her teacher she found him admiring the costume up close, "Quite lovely!" he said appreciative.

Watching Korosensei admire the costume Minako smiled at him, "To answer your question. It's because it's a private costume, Disney would go out of business if they made accurate costumes that actually resembled real clothes," she told him amused. Watching him she headed over for her bed and sat down, "What about you, where do you get your costume changes?" she asked him curious.

"Sensei makes them himself!" he said proudly.

Smiling Minako stood up, "Stay here I'll be right back," she told him.

Slipping out of her room she made her way to the game room grabbed a couple of board games she would keep tonight light and easy. Heading back in she locked her door to keep out surprise visitors and laid out the games, "So what would you like to play?" she asked him. Heading over Korosensei looked through them and finally paused to her surprised on Candyland of all things.

Grabbing it he actually began to drool a little, "This game looks so tasty!" he said amused.

Lightly batting him away Minako took the game from him, "No drooling on the merchandise," she told him amused. Sweeping away the other games Minako set up the board and began to shuffled the cards, "Korosensei, would you be willing to answer some of my questions?" she asked him curious.

"I'm always willing to answer your questions!" he said.

Looking up she frowned, "It's about when you were…him," she said pointing over to his human doll who was currently propped up against her pillow ready for bedtime.

Peering over at himself he turned back to her and nodded, "Go right ahead, I figured out of everyone you would be the most curious. After all you knew about me as God of Death due to my pupil," he said casually not seeming offended or unwilling to share.

Nodding she peered over, "Where you surprised? Did he catch you off guard?" she asked him softly.

Picking up the green piece to use Korosensei passed her the blue and nodded, "Yes, I did not see it at all. I was completely blown away, embarrassed, humiliated. Being betrayed by the pupil I thought I had full control over had knocked me down a peg. It made me feel naked," he told her honestly.

Nodding Minako reached out to grab a card and found a single blue square, moving her game piece to the closest square she looked up, "Were you angry at him? Did you want to kill him for betraying you?" she asked him curious.

Getting his own card and moving his piece he shook his head no, "Getting revenge had never been a concern of mine. Not to mention while I was with the group who gave me this body I only thought of escape, nothing about getting revenge," he told her truthfully.

"How do you feel about G.O.D now?" she asked him.

"…He's my first pupil, I'm worried about him and what he might be getting himself in. I'm sure you notice as well since you tried to chase after but that person with Shiro is no doubt my student. His fall is my fault," said Korosensei.

Seeing her usually cheerful sensei wilt, Minako frowned, "You're both at fault Korosensei. He could have voice his complaints, even chosen to leave you to find what he wanted. It's not just your fault just like with us, I make stupid decisions all the time and it's not because of you. It's just a choice I make, it doesn't mean you're not a good teacher or that my father isn't a good father. We all have our faults, the only thing we can do is try to do better!" she said confidently.

Watching her, Korosensei cocked his head, "I hope you don't mind me being frank but could you perhaps have a crush on my pupil?!" he questioned curious.

Wanting to fall over, Minako looked at him irritated, "What the hell?! No I don't like him, why would you even suggest that!" she cried. Smiling Korosensei pulled out a card and gave a gasp when the card he drew pulled him all the way back to Lord Licorice. Snorting at that Minako grinned, "That's what you get for asking such stupid questions!" she said amused.

Pouting Korosensei's head puffed out as he pouted, "It's a reasonable question! Minako-chan seems to care about my first pupil more than she should! You worry about him, have conflicting feelings for him, and even dream about him. I know to a certain extent you're going to have these emotions because he kidnapped you but it's more than that. Plus you're a total glutton for love you have two boyfriends and flash those big blue eyes at ever adult male turning their hearts to mush! Just like you did to me. I was no match for your excessive need for love! If you were to be represented as a seven sin it would definitely be gluttony. Minako-chan is so gross being a glutton!" he teased her.

"Shut up! That's not true!" argued Minako.

"Sensei doesn't believe you!" cried Korosensei

Frowning Minako reached for a card and pulled out the Queen Frostine card, turning it to show Korosensei whose jaw drop she moved her little guy over and sighed, "I don't have romantic feelings for him, like I told you. When I was with him I started to see he wanted a relationship with me. A father/child relationship, master/pupil. In many ways it was to compete with you but he also just wanted what he never got, even if he had to play dad he was willing to do it. I don't want to be with him but I care about him…and about how he feels about me. I don't want him to hate me and I feel guilty for feeling that, he killed Usagi and mama I shouldn't feel that way about him but I do. Izaya says he doesn't care how I feel about him, but Papa and Makoto won't share his feelings. Same with Auntie and Simon, if I care about him it feels like I'm betraying my family but I don't want to not care. He may have taken me from my home but he never saw me as useless. Plus he has so very few people, he needs someone to worry about him, everyone needs at least one person! I want to be his," she told him honestly, he needed someone to care about him and she was willing to do just that.

Listening to her words, Korosensei nodded, "Your family may not understand your feelings but you know they aren't going to disown you. Mori showed you that already, have more confident in your family, Minako!" he told her.

"Sir, yes sir," Minako said giving him a salute.

"So any other questions?" he asked.

"…How did you experience your first time?" she asked a touch of mischief in her eyes.

Looking at her puzzled, Korosensei cocked his head, "…First time what? How did I first experience a kill, how did I first experience a job as an assassin? There are various situations that could fall into that category," he said.

Smiling at him Minako chuckled, "How did you first experience what Bitch-sensei likes to brag about after kissing?! Who was your first sexual partner? Who taught you how to woo the ladies? Who did you first do?!" she cooed with a growing smirk.

Turning bright red with steam pouring off his head, Korosensei gave her a look, "Sometimes I hate what Karma-kun did to you! You use to be my sweet little princess and now you're my mischievous little queen!" he said shaking his head.

"…You still haven't answered me!" said Minako grinning.

"I'm not answering that!" exclaimed Korosensei.

"Tell me the dirty details!" Minako cried playfully, tackling her octopus sensei lightly.

* * *

**So what do you think?!**


	71. Sixty-Five

**Warning the nature of this chapter may be very sappy! Lol anyway I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Assassination Classroom, I also decided to bring to life Karma-kun's parents so I hope you don't mind my interpretation of them. Other than that, a special thank you to freegirl333 and Palnalapax for your wonderful reviews I hope each of you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Yawning as they finished their fifth game, Minako sleepily watched Korosensei put up Candyland, "Alright Minako-chan! It's time for bed," he said wrapping a tentacle around her arm. Gently pulling her up he guided her to the bed, giving a big yawn she crawled into bed and looked over. "Sensei, will you stay till I go to sleep?" she asked getting under the covers.

Smiling he nodded, "Certainly! If you want sensei is even willing to sing you a lullaby!" he teased.

Giving a tired chuckled she shook her head and laid her head down, grabbing her Korosensei plush she sighed, "No thank you, if you stay here I know I won't have bad dreams tonight," she told him. Sitting next to her bed quietly, Korosensei didn't move till at last Minako's breathing even out. Gazing at her as a peaceful expression touched her the octopus sensei looked around the room.

He had received a treasured gift from one of his students. His very first from them, pulling out his scarf and Yukimura doll he smiled. He only received one other present, when he first saw it he didn't know how to describe it. That tie she showed him, it was just like her. Silly and out of the ordinary but he loved it! Maybe it wasn't something he would have never gotten for himself but it was wonderful.

He always wished he could have paid her back for that gift.

This time he would have the chance however. Reaching into his sleeve he sighed, he wasn't sure if this was for the best. Getting past death, tragedy, fear, and traumatic events was different for everyone, what was good for some was bad for others. She created dolls of her classmates and family to help her get over her loneliness and longing. She created his pupil to help her with her anger and then went and made a bigger version of him to help her feel safe.

He thought over and over about what to make her to thank her for her gifts and somehow he ended up making a plushie of his former student. Would it be an ill choice or would she like it and be alright, she seemed to be using the many plushie to help her, but would this take it too far. She confessed to him though, and told him all her feelings toward his former pupil so maybe it wouldn't.

Gazing at the plush he made of his pupil, Korosensei felt his mind go back to those carefree days where he taught him how to be the number one assassin. He had been a brilliant boy, so quick to pick up new skills and so eager to improve things. He made wonderful bouquets. He also had a charming smile, much better than his own. His had been a tool for destruction but not his pupil's.

If only he knew the true value of that smile. If only he cherished that smile, like he cherished the smiles of his students now.

Standing up he swapped out himself for his pupil. Gazing down at himself he sighed, "Ah Minako-chan you truly are a glutton for love. Sensei doesn't deserve your affections, he's not an adult worth developing a crush on, but he is flattered none the less," he said reaching over to brush back her bangs. Heading over for her window he opened up and closed the window behind him. Gazing out at the icy landscape he dropped down and let the cool snow chill him and make his tentacles swell.

He had been hoping to watch a spectacular winter assassination but with the truth finally out there those plans were put on hold. He wasn't too upset though, after all, at least Kayano was finally able to heal from the loss of her sister. She no longer had to put her recovery on hold. Letting out an easy sigh Korosensei smiled, "You know what…I think I could use a stiff drink!" he said happily jetting off.

* * *

Gazing at her new doll Minako blinked in wonder, she had a big G.O.D now! Not only that this G.O.D was smiling at her unlike the one she sew which had a stern expression. Fingering his smile, she smiled, she had never seen this kind of smile on him but it suited him. He did smile but it was nothing like this one setting him aside, Minako found Korosensei sitting on a chair.

Well, his doll self was on the chair. Her real sensei of course was probably off somewhere stalking her other classmates, that or some busty lady from another country. Sighing to herself she checked the bedside clock and found it early in the morning. She could make breakfast. For the past couple of days Gran-Gran had taken over the cooking duties rejecting her every time she offered to help.

Getting dressed Minako quickly made her way out of her room and downstairs, entering the kitchen she found Gran-Gran adding ingredients to her miso soup. Pouring a little of the broth in a tasting dish the older woman let out a dissatisfied sigh, "Not quite there yet," she said before catching sight of her, "Oh, Minako-chan! You're up early," she said.

Nodding Minako pointed over to the fish, "I can help," she told her.

Frowning Gran-Gran shook her head and pointed over to Makoto who sat at the island chopping tomato…sloppily at that while Izaya grilled fish, "I have all the help I need, thank you for the offer but this time you get to rest alright," she told her firmly.

Pouting Minako pointed to her grandmother, "What about you, you always cook for you and Grandpapa! You need a break too!" she argued.

Smiling at that Gran-Gran shook her head, "On the contrary, this is the first time I've cooked in a while. The young lady down the lane has been coming to me for cooking lessons. She recently became a homemaker and wanted to learn how to cook for her husband. His children, her step-kids told her she was rather lacking in the cooking department. I always have her make enough for her family and for me and Goro!" she said happily.

Starting another weak attempt to argue Minako was ultimately silenced and sent into the dining room where she found her father, Grip, and the chairman. Sitting down she looked down at Mori, "Papa! Gran-Gran won't let me cook!" she whined. She felt so weird not doing anything, she always made breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She was feeling lazy not being able to do anything.

Not looking over at her as he turn the page to his paper, Mori frowned when he spotted a story about a reporter who was discovered murdered yesterday, "She just wants you to take a break, which you should. You shouldn't have to cook all the time," he said.

"But I feel useless!" she cried.

"You can do Christmas dinner then. Maria always did it, she was the one who was big on traditional Christmas dinners," he told her.

"I need to go to the store then," she said smiling.

Peering over he put down the paper and nodded, "Alright I'll take you later or someone will. By the way, you didn't happen run into a reporter yesterday did you?" he asked her.

Looking at her dad surprise, Minako frowned, "I think I saw someone taking pictures of me, but I wasn't sure. Why?" she asked quietly

Sighing Mori put down the paper, "A reporter working for some tabloid was found dead near the amusement park. His neck was apparently snapped," he said sitting up. Closing the paper he sighed, "I need to call my publicist and lawyer, if he took pictures of you then you might get put under suspicion for murder, a bunch of crap of course. But that's how it works," he said leaving the room.

The moment her father left the room though Grip spoke up, "You didn't kill him, did you?" he asked her with a little smirk. He rested his cheek against an open hand and upon seeing her offended expression he chuckled amused, "There, there, I'm just joking but you know why he's dead don't you," he said knowingly.

Frowning Minako looked at him wearily before peering over when Gakuhō moved she found him staring at her, "Yes, it was a good thing your father didn't look over. You jumped the moment he spoke of the reporter's death, you really should work on your reactions, Minako-chan. There will be times when you have to not react to keep the upper hand," said the chairman.

Leaning back in her chair Minako frowned, "I know that," she grumbled.

"What happened, Minako-chan," asked Grip.

Peering back over to him, Minako frowned, "…I can't say," she said quietly.

"Minako," they both said.

Shaking her head she looked down to her lap, "I'm not saying!" she snapped.

Sighing Gakuhō shook his head, "You really are troublesome, Minako-chan. Fine, but you should know you will be the number one suspect when they look at the pictures he took," he said. She was just going to make a bigger headache for herself.

Frowning Minako looked over to him then to Grip who was giving her a look telling her to fess up and tell him what was going on. Crossing her arms she looked down, she supposed as long as Korosensei didn't know that would be best. That was who he was probably telling her not to tell about him, he still seems very angry with Korosensei. "You can't tell Korosensei," she muttered.

"No problem," said Gakuhō taking a drink from his tea cup.

"I don't even talk to that octopus," said Grip.

Nodding she looked up, "That reporter came up to me and called me a liar. He was harassing me and told me he would make up some story about me saying I made up my own kidnapping. He said I didn't act like a kidnap victim and apparently had been following me around. He took lots of pictures of me and Gakushū too…that's when G.O.D showed up. He was going to kill him but stopped…he destroyed the guy's camera and I took the memory card just in case he would come back. So much for that though…G.O.D went and killed him," she said sighing.

Shaking his head, Grip sighed, "God of Death, I still can't believe you actually went and got taken by him after everything we told you," he said.

Frowning Minako glared at him, "He tricked me! It wasn't like he went and advertised who he was! I just thought he was some goofy flower vendor who had a thing for blonde hair. I saw him on my way to and from school. Sometimes we chatted…he would give me advice on my stupid problems and he made me pretty bouquets," she told him defensively.

She missed that part of him the most, Mr. Flower Vendor.

"I'm not accusing you, Minako-chan. I just can't help but find it strange. He showed up in your life after Gastro told you about him. I shouldn't be shocked, but I was so sure I was staying under his radar and keeping from his attention. Probably why I would come to his attention…" said Grip.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "He didn't know the details or anything, he just knew that I crossed paths with Gastro. He told Gastro he was to tell the first child of Maria's who found him, who killed her and who killed Usagi. That's what he told me when I asked him how he knew I knew who he was," she told him softly.

Frowning at that, Gakuhō took a sip of coffee, "One has to wonder what he would have done if it had been Izaya who came to Gastro first. So far, you have been his primary target. Not your brother or your sister, he left them alone. It was you who he was after from the start," he commented.

Shaking her head, Minako looked over to the chairman, "He knew I would be the one. Makoto would never find out on her own who mama was before papa. Izaya wouldn't be dumb enough to confront actual assassins. He would call at most and from a restricted number that couldn't be tracked. I have my moments of brilliance but I'm an idiot with pretty bad judgement when it comes to choices. I can read people fairly well but I don't make many smart decisions. I mean I do things I shouldn't do all the time. I followed assassins who were just hours ago my enemy. I constantly poke the bear, aka the chairman. It was only me who would actually meet Gastro face to face," she said.

Letting out a hum, Gakuhō looked over to his daughter-in-law, "I wouldn't say all your decisions are bad, some hit stupid right on the nail but other times you've made a correct choice. Even if others don't see it many of your choices have given you advantages. Defying me for an example, you constantly refused to come back to the main school and in return you've gotten stronger," he said.

Looking over in surprised Minako frowned and reached over to pull Gakuhō's cheek. Freezing as she pulled Gakuhō looked over to her irritated his eyebrow twitching. Seeing his look Minako let go, "Sorry! I just thought I would have to be in a dream for you to say something that nice," she said laughing, only to let out a series of ouches when Gakuhō returned the favor over twice.

Grabbing both of her cheeks he pinched and pull before releasing. Pressing her hands against her red cheeks Minako glared at the older man who went back to having his coffee. "I hate you sometimes," she grumbled under her breath. That really hurt!

"I believe in spare the rod, spoil the child," he said casually.

"No wonder Gakushū is such a sadist," she snorted

Smirking at that, Gakuhō peered over with a look in his eyes, "Funny I would have label him as a masochist, especially seeing how he fell for a girl who hated him before liking him," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned, "…Can you see into people's dreams?" she asked. Getting a raised eyebrow from him, the young blonde shook her head, "Nothing forget I even said anything," she grumbled grabbing a piece of buttered toast from the basket in the center of the table. Leaning back she gazed up at the ceiling and wondered what to do today.

After a brief pause Grip broke the silence, "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

Pausing at that Minako racked her brain before something popped up in her mind, she still needed to test out her theory she got from her dream. Looking at Grip a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat's grew on Minako lips, leaning heavily on the table she laughed, "I wanna play hide and seek, G.O.D style!" she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Looking at her wearily, Grip frowned and wondered why it was he just got a chill down his spine.

* * *

He couldn't sense her at all, walking through the woods on full guard Grip looked out with a slight fear in his heart. He knew she would never actually kill him. Plus he would be able to stop her but he was never good with scary movies because of the things that jumped out at you. He knew she was out there waiting, feeling his heart pound he was ready to sweat through his jacket as he waited for her.

Edging around cautiously he listened so very carefully. To hear snow drop, the crunch of it under her foot, or for the flight of birds startled by her appearance. Taking a deep breath he scowled he still couldn't understand how she was doing this. Everyone had bloodlust save for a baby, but even little kids could feel a stab of it when they got angry enough.

Not to mention every assassin displayed bloodlust when they went in for the kill, people like the God of Death could stifle it till the last second but she had been tagging him without even letting off at least hint a of blood. Pausing when he felt eyes on his back Grip began to sweat and turned trying to spot her but no matter which way he turned he felt the brats eyes on his back.

"This isn't funny anymore! Come out, Minako!" he cried.

Meanwhile in a tree not too far away, Minako lowered her binoculars and felt a flash of victory. With G.O.D's skills of learning how to move undetected coupled with her ability to attack with no bloodlust she had a victory! If it worked on a professional assassin then it would work on anyone who attacked them. She finally found a way to fight while using her no-kill nature! She could help protect the class, if not damaging their foes she would at least give the others an opening to attack.

Looking down at the snow she smile, it was pretty hard to move around in the snow without making a noise but she was able to move pretty well. She was glad she took that training of Korosensei's so seriously, learning how to master the G.O.D force from the original master was a good choice. Of course she didn't know that was who he was at the time. Still she now had an ace in the hole! One that would help her in the future! Standing up fully she watched Grip frantically search for her looking ready to scream like one of those horror flick chicks.

Finally at a full stand, Minako jumped when she heard fluttering wings. Peering over she was surprised to see some birds in the tree. Gazing at them she tried not to breathe as she peered at them, she had never been so close to a living breathing wild bird. She wondered if she could touch it, pulling off her glove with her teeth she lifted up her hand carefully, it shaking with nervousness. Very slowly she reached out and actually stroked its feathers. They were so silky and its tiny little body warm.

Pulling her hand back she gazed at it in marvel, she actually touched a real wildlife bird!

Looking back toward it she smiled only to cry out in surprise when it flew off, watching it fly away she stared after it wondering why it allowed her to touch it. "Minako! You come out right now, I don't want to play this game anymore!" Grip yelled.

Turning back to him, Minako watch Grip look around for her putting on a smile she dropped down into the snow and headed back to him. She had her answer, now all she had to do was perfect her craft and everything would work out! She would use this newfound ability to protect her friends, as for Korosensei…she was still unsure what she wanted.

She was literally at a crossroad, she wanted him to live but if he had no choice but to die she didn't want to let some greedy assassin take his life. He came to them, if he was to die it should be by their hand but if he could live…what then?

Shaking her head knocking the thoughts from her mind she headed over to Grip, "Uncle Grip," she cried out heading over to him. The moment she got in touching reach though she got a swift smack to her head, jumping back she looked at him like a wounded animal. "What I ever do to you!" she sobbed to him her eyes watering.

Glaring not at all swayed by her tears, he jabbed his finger at her, "You know damn well I hate your freaking horror movies and you just made me reenact one!" he yelled.

Glaring right back Minako growled, "I was testing a theory you jerk! That's it I'm going to treat you to real horror! Just you wait!" she yelled. She would show him true horror for his betrayal! Honestly what was with people and smacking her upside the head!

"You try and I'll show you what happen to the last guy who tried that!" he threaten.

Getting up close Minako glare at Grip who glared right back, but before they could launch into an argument both were stopped. Each got a hand slapped to their face and were forced back, _"I have no idea what you two are saying but I can read body language. You will not, I repeat will not fight," _said Lizzie giving them a both a warning glare.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, _"He hit me for no reason!" _she cried.

"_You know exactly why I hit you and it wasn't even that hard you brat!" _snapped Grip.

Glaring at each other they were both stopped once more by Lizzie, _"No nothing else, now Alice get inside your nearing the three hour mark and you! She a kid, Grevil. They push your buttons and you can't let them know they did. Now both of you march!" _she demanded.

Turning around the two of them headed toward the house, "This is all your fault!" snapped Minako.

Glaring at her Grip crossed his arms, "You started it, I didn't think you were bringing me out her to reenact your horror films!" he snapped.

"I wasn't bringing you out for that!" Minako argued, "I brought you out here to test out a theory one that works by the way. I should be celebrating not easing my pain with snow," she snapped scooping up a handful laying it on top of the pulsing bump on her head. "If you and auntie decide to have more kids, word of advice! Don't hit your daughter jerk!" she spat at him.

"If I have a daughter she won't be an evil little brat like you!" Grip snapped.

"I'll teach her to be ten times more evil than me!" declared Minako.

"_Enough!"_ yelled Lizzie tossing two snowballs at the back of their heads.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally came, she finally got to cook after so many days of not being allow to and it showed, because if she had to say so this time her dishes were the best they ever were. She made all the dishes mama would make. For desert she made sticky toffee pudding, a chocolate yule log, and some delicious Tunis cake.

For the actual dinner she made three kinds of potato dishes; roasted, mashed, and scalloped. Then there was roasted duck, goose, pheasant, and turkey. Finally she made various stuffing's, many meat pies in place of mince because she always preferred meat pies, and cranberry sauce.

Laying on the ground of the ballroom Minako gazed at the ceiling while on either side of her Gakushū and Ren groaned as they wished to digest faster. "You made too much," groaned Ren rolling over wishing he could stop feeling the urge to throw up.

Smiling Minako sat up and looked over to him, "No one told you to have thirds!" she said happily.

"It was better than usual," Ren moaned.

"I guess that's what happens when I don't get to cook for days!" Minako said happily.

"I'm going to puke," groaned Ren.

Poking his forehead Minako smirked, "Do it around me and I'll slap you silly," she replied

Sitting up himself, Gakushū looked at Minako curious, "Who taught you how to cook?" he asked her curious. Was that actually self-taught or did she go to cooking classes because some of those dishes were as good or better than the things he ate at five star restaurants.

Smiling at him Minako pulled her legs in, "Cooking shows, cook books, tutorials online, Gran-Gran, and trial and error, a combination of all that. I actually never thought to go get cooking lessons. I still remember the first thing I ever made though. Rice balls, they were literally balls of rice! It was a miracle they could even stick together because I had dried them out big time. Some were covered in too much salt and others had filling seeping out. Papa still ate them all though!" she said happily.

"I could go for some rice balls," said Itona still snacking on duck, turkey, and goose.

Looking up with a grimace Ren groaned with every movement it took to look at Itona, "What the hell are you? How can you still eat? You ate more than anybody!" he cried with a grimace of pain.

Snorting at that, Minako looked over to Ren with a serious expression, "I don't think he can get full, I'm pretty sure he has a black hole in his stomach," she answered for him. Itona always seemed able to eat and eat, never gaining weight and never being satisfied.

"I really liked the turkey…it would have been better if you made gravy out of the drippings," said Itona digging into the turkey with a satisfied smile.

Shrugging Minako sighed, "I made so much, so I vetoed the gravy. However if you insist upon it I'll make it for you next time. I'll even use the same recipe!" she told him.

"Thank you very much," he said getting up, "Well I'm going to bed, this is when we're supposed to pretend Santa is coming. By the way, are you accepting Karma's gift because if not I'm under orders to pin you down and make you accept it! I'm kind of hoping you say no," said Itona looking over.

Giving him a look, she nodded, "I'm accepting," she told him.

"Oh well, I can always do the pinning down later," he said shrugging leaving the room.

Sitting up Ren looked over, "Seriously? And he's more favored by you!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Smiling at that Minako reached over to pat his head, "There, there I adore him because he's small, evil, and cute," she said happily.

"You forgot perverted," said Gakushū.

"Ugh, will people just give that up already, he's not a pervert! He just likes to push buttons and he knows the easiest way to do it is to pretend to be a pervert when he's around you guys! Honestly even Karma knows what he's up too," she said with a snort.

Sighing Ren pushed himself to his feet, "Well as fun as that is to know, I'm going to have to bid you goodnight. Minako don't set up traps for Santa, just because he's not going to bring you a flame thrower doesn't mean you have to try and make his life miserable," he said.

Waving him off Minako sat quietly watching the roof before looking over when Gakushū spoke up, "Do you actually believe in Santa?" he asked.

Looking over at Gakushū, Minako scowled, "Say what you will but everyone needs a little magic in their life. If I choose to believe that fairies help along nature, brownies hide your things, and goblins steal your socks who are you to tell me they don't exist!" she said with a smirk. She knew that the possibility of Santa actually existing and the boogie man being real were low. Still, she wanted to believe fairytales came from some kind of truth.

Gazing at her, Gakushū smiled, "I'm no one to tell you they don't exist but I firmly believe in logic," he told her firmly.

"I don't mind, but I'll put a good word in for you with the boogie man," she said.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, "I thought the boogie man was evil?" questioned Gakushū.

Shaking her head no, Minako smiled, "So the world would make you think! I personally think he eats bad dreams, every time people talk about him he's around bad dreams. And only media makes him into an evil killer, although those Hollywood movies belittle him. They always end the movie with having some crazy person made up the boogie man and unknowing committed the horror around them due to physiological issues," she said rolling her eyes.

Nodding Gakushū watch Minako for a minute before standing up, "Can you come with me?" he asked.

Looking up to see a serious nervous expression on his face, Minako smiled and stood up, "Okay," she told him grabbing the hand he offered. Getting pulled up she followed him toward one of the further ends of the ballroom. Once they were at the end Gakushū turned to face her with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Seeing he needed to gather his thoughts she spoke up, "So how are you liking Christmas here so far?" she asked him.

Smiling he nodded, "It's nice, mother would have liked it but she wanted to see her family in Germany. I'm glad she let me and dad come and spend the holiday here. I've never been a big fan of her family, they aren't big fans of my father or me," he said.

That was surprising, turning to face him she frowned, "Why not? I mean sure your kind of hostile but you're not evil, evil. Even the chairman, although it did take me awhile to see that," she commented.

Shrugging at that Gakushū sighed, "Beats me, our relatives in Germany were never happy that my grandmother married a Japanese man. Then when my mother began to look into marriage they pushed for her to marry some German guy they knew. Mom chose my father though," he said.

Standing in silence they were quiet as they watched the snow fall outside the window, "Want to watch movies? Me and Usagi use to try and stay up as late as we could to catch Santa, after being jiff out of a flame thrower I wanted to ask him in person what I had to do to get one. It sort of became a tradition to be honest," she told him breaking the silence.

Nodding he smiled, "I don't mind, but please no horror. I can only take so many jump scares and I'm willing to watch whatever you want me too. Be it cartoons about talking ponies dealing with the magic of friendship to magical transforming girls who hold the power of speeches," he said.

"Sailor Moon it is, I'll make it Crystal too. I still haven't quite memorized it yet," she told him happily.

Shaking his head he nodded, "Alright…before that though I want to give you my Christmas gift," he said pulling out a flat square box. It was a handsome box, it was color light blue with a dark blue ribbon but it was made to just have the lid lifted off.

Looking at it she frowned, "Your Christmas gift is under the tree I should go get it, if you want to start gift swapping now," she told him.

Shaking his head he reached over and grabbed her hand, gazing into her eyes he smiled, "This is the first gift I've ever given a girl…at least one I put thought into. So I would like to see what you think about it before we do anything," he said with a serious look on his face. He looked so serious she wanted to laugh but choose not to. She would keep her mouth shut.

Taking the box from him she lifted the lid and resting inside she found a bracelet. A charm bracelet, it had a golden chain and lots of little charms made from colored glass. She could see a white scallop shell, a little orange planet, a clear swan, a grey dolphin, a red rose, a yellow bee, a pearl colored dove, a golden number five, and a silver mirror that actually had a little mirror. It was really pretty but she couldn't help but wonder what the theme around it was.

This was Gakushū he wouldn't just grab random charms.

Watching her curious expression, Gakushū spoke up when he was sure she liked it, "It's themed after Aphrodite. I know she's your favorite Goddess. She's connected to that Sailor Scout your mom named you after and you love. You even called yourself Venus in the music business because she's the Roman equivalent of Aphrodite…so I looked her up. All these are supposed to be symbols associated with her," he said taking the bracelet from her.

Unclasping it and reclosing it around her wrist he smiled, "Before you go on about cost, don't. I got it for a good price…so what do you think?" he asked.

Lifting up her arm she gazed at the sparkling charms, "…Thank you, I love it," she told him leaning over to kiss him. Pulling away looking pleased with himself, Gakushū nodded and Minako grabbed his hand to pull him along. Once they got to the living room she went to tree and dug through the gifts till she found what she was looking for. Grabbing it she walked over and held it out for him to take, she wrapped it herself and he could probably already tell what it was.

However she hoped he like it all the same, she went to his mom for an idea and then figured out the present due to her memory of his room. It had almost no personal touch and she decided to make it her mission to give his room some personal touches. Waiting for him to rip off the paper, he did so rather delicately. He actually started were it was tapped. Rather than rip the paper apart he tried to keep it not so messy.

She thought she was the only one who did that!

When he finally undid the paper he found a pillow. It was tan in color with a picture of a chibi owl in a tree, the night sky behind it along with the moon. The owl had a tawny coloring and looked more like a cartoon then an actual owl. Still looking at this remind him of that stupid blanket he lugged around everywhere, that blanket he thought kept him safe from monsters when he was still able to believe in them. It made him feel safe till he realized that it had no special powers.

Gazing at Gakushū's expression, Minako twisted her hands, "I hope you like it," she said gaining his attention. Giving him an awkward smile she gave a nervous chuckle, "I talk to your mom once and she told me your favorite animal was the owl when you were kid and that you actually use to have this blanket with owls on it. At first I was going to make a realistic owl. However that turned out to be a lot harder than I expected. So I made this owl, but if you would like a less childish one I can give you one next Christmas! I just thought to give you something that would give your room more of a personal touch!" she told him hopeful.

Looking up at her, he reached over and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks!" he said.

Surprised by his reaction Minako blushed when he let her go, "N-No problem. I'm just glad you like it, I'm still learning so the things I've made aren't super nice but I hoped the thought I put in them would make up for that. I just really wanted to try my hand at ma-" she rambled before Gakushū put a finger to her lips.

Giving her that cocky smile that turned her knees to jelly coupled with the smug eyes he grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch, "I like my gift…now what do you want to watch?" he asked her.

Clearing her throat she burned even brighter, "R-Romantic Comedy?" she questioned him. Forgetting all about Sailor Moon.

"Sounds great," he said.

Nodding Minako allowed him to pull her over to the couch, she hoped he liked his birthday present just as much. Anyway three movies later Minako and Gakushū found themselves fast asleep nestled together on the couch. Lying on his back, Gakushū's head rested on the pillow Minako made him with one arm wrapped around Minako and one dangling off the couch. Draping over him was Minako who laid on his stomach with her cheek pressed against his chest. Facing the back of the couch she kept a blanket over the two of them.

Gazing at the scene before him, Korosensei chuckled at the memory of finding a very similar situation between Minako and Karma not too long ago. She was no doubt going to figure out her feelings during high school. His guess, year two. The first year of high school was going to be her exploring both boys while year two would be her figuring out who she wanted.

Right now…she was having fun with both. Karma and herself were more worried about him and their mission to take it too seriously at the moment. He wasn't sure of Asano-kun though. Reaching out to rouse Minako awake, he smiled with a mischievous touch him. He originally came her to play Santa with her but found her room empty. Searching the house though he eventually found her and Asano-kun resting together.

It was time to tease his student.

Waiting for her to wake up he grinned when she looked up at him only to squawk when a sword was aimed right toward his head. Tripping back he held up his tentacle defensively as Minako followed him her sword poised for attack. When she saw him though she paused, "…Santa…Sensei? Oh…go upstairs I'll meet you up there," she said yawning. Feeling the familiar wind on her back, Minako yawned and walked over to Gakushū. Lightly pushing his shoulder she smiled when he woke up, "Hey…um I think it's time to go to our rooms!" she told him.

Sitting up surprised, he looked at her then the couch before blushing, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep with you on the couch. I thought I could stay awake!" he said embarrassed.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "We just fell asleep together we didn't have unprotected sex, Gakushū-kun!" she teased him.

Frowning he looked up at her before nodding, "You sure you don't want to try and stay up a little longer?" he asked her, actually hoping she gave him the okay to go to sleep. He had never really been one for staying up. That week after she disappeared became hellish for two reasons. One she was gone and he thought it was his fault and two he couldn't sleep. He had never been very good with staying up late, he could when he worked but just staying up was a pain.

He liked his sleep.

Parting for their rooms Minako bid Gakushū goodnight from the stairs but didn't head up quite yet, even with Grip, Simon, and Itona's help. They still had lots of leftovers, there was a reason for that. While she did put extra gusto into cooking because it had been awhile, she also did it because she wanted to share Christmas dinner with Korosensei.

She assumed this would be his very first, it sounded like he didn't really experience the things they took for granted and she knew how much these holidays could mean. After they lost mama and Usagi she finally realized how much these holidays meant. It wasn't about the presents, the food, or the activities although they did make it fun. It was the feelings, the hope you had for the holidays.

Loading up a lot of the food into containers she got a lot of everything before finally making her way upstairs with all the food. She warmed up a lot of it and left the rest cold. Then for extra measure she filled a thermos full of hot tea with two cups. Entering the room she found Korosensei already seated and seemed to be peering at a flat blue box with a silver ribbon tied around it.

"What's that?" she asked.

Looking up he smiled, "I was hoping you would tell me!" he said.

Putting down the containers of food she put it off to the side, "Well get to that after, first Happy Christmas Korosensei," she said. Technically it was Christmas Day now, opening up the steaming containers she passed over a fork and spoon, "I saved you some dinner! I want you to enjoy dinner too, not to mention show off my culinary skills to you! I've been a little jealous ever since you complimented Hara-chan on her cooking skills!" she said happily.

Looking at the dishes excitedly Korosensei bent down and sniffed inhaling the aromas, "You're too kind Minako-chan! This whole break you've been too kind, playing with sensei despite the turmoil you must be feeling, giving him a Christmas gift, and now a dinner," he said sniffing back comical tears.

Smiling she shook her head, "You always do so much for us, I just want to return the favor! You made so many things memorable and gave me a chance to become strong. So I want to give you a chance to experience Christmas. So please enjoy!" she told him.

Beaming at her his cheerfulness radiate off him, Korosensei bowed his head, "Thank you, Minako-chan," he said happily

Smiling back Minako bowed her head as well, "And thank you for my G.O.D doll!" she said happily.

Digging into his dinner, Minako watched Korosensei and listened to him let out squeals at certain dishes before she turned to the box. Pulling it over she looked for the card and found her name written in English and the card said it was from Karma. Undoing the sheer ribbon she lifted the lid and found a charm bracelet resting inside. Sometimes it was shocking how much those two thought alike, pulling the bracelet out she found while they had the same idea they thought differently.

This bracelet was silver with little crystal charms. There were ten in all and they were all either clear or had a hint of pink. The first charm looked like a heart from Sailor Venus's Rolling Heart Vibration, the second was a pair of glass slippers, the third looked like a bow, and the four was a magic wand. Then the fifth a pumpkin, the six a cat, the seventh was Venus's transforming pen, the eight was Venus's Crystal. Then the last two was a dress and a pumpkin carriage.

"What are the crystals made of?" she asked curious.

Leaning in Korosensei smiled "It seems to be polished kunzite regular and pink, an interesting choice does it hold any meaning too you?" he asked curious.

Smiling Minako looked over, "When the Silver Millennium was in play; Kunzite was one of the four kings that served Endymion. Once Takeuchi-sensei drew some art showing Venus in Kunzite's arms, the other Sailor Sensei were paired with the Kings. They were apparently lovers, you don't really hear much about it…I kind of wish she did a manga showing their lives in the Silver Millennium, it would be fascinating," she told him.

Chuckling at that Korosensei smiled, "Karma-kun put a lot of thought into that charm bracelet!" said Korosensei with amusement. It was a nice bracelet related to that nickname he loved to call her! Cinderella. Along with the scout she loved Sailor Venus as well, "You were named Cinderella in elementary school correct? What got you that nickname?" he asked her curious. How did her former classmates come to name her that?

Putting on bracelet and setting down the box Minako sighed, "I use to have a lot of trouble with tying my shoes, I don't know why but tying a knot was really hard for me when I was little. So I tended to lose one my shoes while playing, boys ended up calling me Cinderella because that's what she's known for you know," she told him. She always hated that nickname…her classmates used it to mock her. Rio and Karma just teased her with it so she didn't mind them using it.

Not that Rio did, she preferred Sailor V to Cinderella.

"…I hate being called a princess," she said, accidently letting her words slip.

Looking over surprised, Korosensei cocked his head curious, "I didn't know that," he said.

Sighing she shrugged, "Its…demeaning," she told him.

"How so?" he questioned.

Frowning she crossed her arms, "When I was called Cinderella by other kids it was them making fun of the fact I couldn't tie my shoes. Karma was the same but eventually he changed his opinion and just calls me Cinderella because I have similarities to her and I don't really mind that so much. Cinderella wasn't a bad person to look up too. She was kind, generous, and a hard worker. Those are good traits to look up too," she said.

Nodding at that, the octopus smiled at her, "Agreed, she is a good role model. She could have used a little more back bone but she wasn't a bad role model," Korosensei said in agreement

Frowning Minako continued, "When I came to middle school I hoped to escape that useless princess persona. The main school boys though…they called me princess because what they saw was a privileged little princess. A sick weakling, who's just pretty. The chairman has his ideas about why I got the nickname, but I know the real reason," she told him.

Gazing at her, Korosensei cocked his head, "How do you feel about Okajima-kun's nickname?" he asked her curious. Okajima nicknamed her Queen on their first day of class due to her decoration toward him for endangering the lives of her loved ones. Back when they all were still under the impression he was choosing to destroy the world.

Sitting in silence, Minako smiled before looking over, "I like his nickname. Even if he groups me in with a dominatrix queen he calls me queen because he thinks I'm strong," she told him.

"Does it bother you when Maehara-kun or someone else calls you princess?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Minako looked up at him, "When they say it they don't think weakling, none of them do because we all know each of us are strong. Every member of Class E has a strength of their own and I intend to use mind to protect everyone," she told him.

"Protect everyone?" questioned Korosensei.

Nodding Minako looked at him, "I don't know what will happen in the future but just because we learn about who you were doesn't mean we'll have better luck in our assassination mission. Which means people will still come after us. We're the best target against you, so I decided to develop something to combat assassins and people like Karasuma-sensei," she said.

"Really?!" questioned Korosensei curious.

Grinning she shook her head, "Not telling! At least not till I work at it more, although I'm not practicing with Uncle Grip anymore…that jerk hits hard," she told him.

Chuckling at that, Korosensei patted her head, "Sensei looks forward to you unveiling your newfound skill! Now what would you like to do tonight?" he asked her amused.

Smiling at him she shrugged, "Want to make a Christmas tradition of our own?!" she asked him.

Beaming Korosensei bowed his head, "I would enjoy that!" he said.

Nodding at that Minako began to think before looking over to him, "Oh yeah, I have a question about the G.O.D force!" she said.

"…G.O.D Force?" questioned Korosensei puzzled.

Looking over she gave him a sheepish smile, "Um yeah, that's what I call that ability you and G.O.D have to like disappear. I mean you don't actually disappear but it's like a ninja trick, anyway, I have a question about it and seeing how you're the original user of the technique you can answer…hopefully," Minako explained.

Nodding Korosensei turned to her, "What is your question, Minako-chan?" he asked her.

Smiling Minako held up her hand, "…Have you ever been able to touch a wild animal when you get like that…I actually touched a bird today!" she said.

Sitting up Korosensei nodded, "Ah, I see, well that actually is something you'll find you can do. When I created that technique I made it mostly so when I was traveling through the woods I wouldn't disturb the wildlife and alert others to my presences. Luckily it became much more useful, but I created it to slip past animals and let them feel no threat from me. To be able to use that ability you have to have a good control over your heart," he explained to her.

"…I have a good control over my heart?! I can't even figure out which boy I like more or even understand why G.O.D is so important to me," she muttered.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "It's a little more complicated than that. Still I know it caused you turmoil and such, but I am grateful my pupil chose you and you got him to open up to you. Maybe by the end of all this he might find some peace," he said hopeful. He hoped the next time they met he could save his pupil, maybe with Minako's help he might be able to do just that. It was funny how both of them found human hearts with women, women who showed them something better.

Love…he loved Yukimura and saw a life with her. A future. While his pupil found a love for Minako in the form of what the two of them should have had.

Now all his student needed to do was accept his heart just like he did and live. Looking over to the confused and puzzled teenager, Korosensei smiled, "You have more control over your heart than you think, Minako-chan. Animals though are very instinctive so it's only when you reach that state they realize you don't mean them harm. So they allow interaction…I once got in petting distance of a bear who passed by me with its cubs. Not even a growl issued toward me," he said remembering that.

Watching Minako's eyes light up he could guess her words before she said them, "Can we go find a bear!" she cried.

Chuckling Korosensei stood up, "Well since it is a holiday and you took a nap with Asano-kun earlier I will allow this. Make sure you dress warm and if you can promise him no assassination attempts he'll take you to see a Great Panda, that would be a good bear to start off with," he said.

Pausing Minako turned to him with a grin, "If your offering a taxi service then can I suggest a bear more fitting with the Christmas theme!" she asked him.

Seeing that look, Korosensei shook his head, "No…don't ask for that one," he said quietly.

"I wanna pet a polar bear!" she said excited.

"You asked," he sighed.

Digging into her clothes Minako went for all white to blend in with the snow and once she was warmly dressed she turned around and found Korosensei with tentacle over his eyes. She completely forgotten about him and just started getting undressed, removing his tentacles once she was done he sighed, "Does it have to be a polar bear?" he asked.

Smiling she nodded, "I feel we should keep with the Christmas theme," she said amused.

"I don't suppose I could get away with a zoo could I?" he questioned.

Smiling at that, she crossed her arms happily, "Only if you be willing to let me play with a flamethrower again…that would be the best Christmas gift ever," she said shuddering with pleasurable chills at the very thought of touching a flamethrower again.

Sighing Korosensei shook his head, "Minako-chan, I wish I could predict you! Just promise you won't set Sensei on fire," he said nodding in agreement.

Chuckling at that Minako nodded, "Don't worry I won't I don't want to damage your tie…why do you think I only aimed for your back last time you let me enjoy the flamethrower! I told you even before your confession I knew that, that tie was important to you," she said amused.

"So you did but still sensei worries…oh I know, how about instead of the flamethrower he allows you to pet the other animals!" he said happily.

"Lions, tigers, panthers, and other kitties!" she cried excitedly.

Gawking at her, Korosensei wanted to fall over flat, "Why do you want to pet all the man eating animals!" he exclaimed.

"Because they're the cute ones! If you want I'll throw in Elephants and Penguins too!" she told him.

Shaking his head, Korosensei sighed, "Alright, would you like to add monkeys as well? Just pretty much round off the entire zoo. Except Hippos those things are just mean no matter what," he said.

"No monkeys, I hate monkeys…Gorillas too. None of them!" she announced.

Sighing Korosensei shook his head with a smile and pulled out his scarf wrapping it around his neck, "How's this for a Christmas tradition, breaking and entering into a zoo," he said amused.

Chuckling Minako grabbed her jacket and smiled to him, "At least we can say we're original!" she told him amused.

"There's that," he said amused.

* * *

Lying in bed, Minako could hear a faint knocking at her door but desperately wished to ignore it. She stayed up way to late but she wouldn't change what happened. All night she and Korosensei visited the animal in the closest zoo. At first it had been hard to tap in the G.O.D force due to her excitement, so he started them off with the less lethal animals.

Still by the end of the night she was given more pointers and honed the skill even more all while learning about the zoo animals. She petted dangerous fuzzy predators and upped her assassination skills, she had a good night! Sitting up in bed she yawned and the door opened and when she rubbed the sleep from her eye the blur became her brother. Leaning in Izaya looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, staying up to try and punish Santa at your age is a little sad," he said smirking.

Glaring at her elder brother Minako fell back into bed, "Say what you will, but I will get a flamethrower, even if I have to wait till I'm whatever ever age you have to be to get a flamethrower! And when I get it the world will rue the days they dare kept my lovely from me!" she exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Izaya waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, the same old song and dance. Come on and come do the child's Christmas deed…unwrap presents. You're still young enough to be excited about that, although I still think you should give up on the Santa stuff," he said.

Sitting up Minako frowned and headed out the room but not without answering her brother, "I choose to believe in magic," she said with a humph.

"Yeah, that's consider delusional," said Izaya.

"You say delusional and I say believer!" Minako argued.

Reaching over with a smile Izaya ruffled her hair, "That's going to be a funny story to tell others when you get taken," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," laughed Minako.

* * *

There was a Christmas tradition papa always did.

Once the gift exchange was done he brought out one big gift for each of his kids. Sometimes it was trips and other times personalize gifts suited to each child taste. Papa always did it though, always telling mama, Gran-Gran, and Grandpapa not to fret because he should be allowed to spoil his kids once in a while. Minako would be a liar if she said she didn't look forward to these gifts.

Not only did she get something wonderful but each year she was reminded that despite the lack of visits and seeing each other her father still knew her.

So once all the gifts had been exchanged it came time for papa giving them their big gifts, Itona was rather flustered that Papa was including him in this Christmas tradition of their. After G.O.D though Papa officially considered Itona-kun a member of the family.

For the gifts though Izaya was given a set of antique pistols that looked like they belong to cowboys, Makoto received a week-long visit to her favorite spa…in France, Ren was given a set of first editions novels from his favorite author, and Itona was stunned when papa handed him over a laptop, a laptop he told her was considered the king of laptops.

As for her huge gift, a coffin.

Large, sleek, and raven it was lined in silver and on the top near the head a flame had been painted onto it. Opening up the coffin Minako found the inside it had been lined in blue silk and when she pressed down she found it nice and soft like a marshmallow. The inside was big enough for two people and it was also awfully cool.

Gazing at the coffin, Gakuhō looked over to Mori who was smiling at Minako, "A bit morbid don't you think?" he questioned him. It was no doubt for something else, but he couldn't help but wonder if it really was a practical gift for a girl who's been told all her life she has a foot in the grave.

"Honestly Mori! Getting her a coffin of all things!" exclaimed Emiko, stunned that her son would get her granddaughter something so…dark.

"Gran-Gran she's not going to get buried in it…she's going to sleep in it," snorted Makoto.

"Aside from a flamethrower, a coffin of her own is something she's always wanted," said Izaya.

"What?!" Gran-Gran yelped.

Bending down, Mori ignore his mother's appalled gasp and smiled at Minako who was running her hands along the inside, "I got the designer to make sure the coffin is comfortable and it comes with a safe heating and cooling system. Not only that but I got you a special pillow and comforter for it!" he told her happily, enjoying the look of happiness she showed him.

For years he refused to get her a coffin, agreeing with his mother that it was a bit appalling as a gift but after the year she had been through and knowing now what he put her through. Mori made the choice to finally get her one of the two things she wanted. He would never give her a flamethrower but giving her a coffin wasn't dangerous.

Looking over Minako hugged her father tightly, "Thank you papa!" she said happily.

Nodding Mori sighed, "We'll put it in your room but keep your bed. You can switch, when you feel like the coffin it's there and when you feel like a normal bed it's there," he told her.

Meanwhile sitting back from the group Asano sighed before looking over to his father, "Did you know she was this weird when you engaged me too her?" he asked him.

Chuckling Gakuhō nodded, "She's always been an odd duck, once during our lunches she told me she was looking for fairies because she wanted them to introduce her to the boogey man. I asked her shouldn't she be scared of the boogey man and she told me she didn't think he was evil. But if he was she was sure all he needed was a hug…you'll find you always want your partner to have a little spice!" he said amused, it was boring when they were normal.

"I suppose," Gakushū muttered back.

Clearing his throat Izaya got Minako's attention, "I got you one final gift I hope you enjoy," he said pulling out a sheathed sword.

"Great…just what she needs…more dangerous weapons," said Ren sarcastically.

Taking the sword from her brother Minako looked over with a smile to Ren, "Shush or I'll use it on you," she warned him playfully. Unsheathing the sword Minako was surprised at what she found in her grasp, a sword that was made to look exactly like the sword that appeared in Sailor Venus's Wink Chain Sword attack. Gazing at it with sparkling eyes, Minako looked over to Izaya, "…Is this a replica or a real deal?" she asked curious and hopeful.

"Real deal, you can go into battle with it…if you did battle," Izaya told her smiling.

Nodding at that Minako took a couple of test swings and could feel the difference with this blade from her rapier, "It's much heavier but I don't think it'll cause too much of a strain on my body so long as I pace myself. I'll have to find a new teacher though because mama's rapier sword is a weapon that uses mostly stabbing strikes. This can do both really," she commented twirling the blade before tossing it over to her other hand.

Shaking his head Mori watched Minako swing the sword and could see Maria. She too had a thing with swords, it was funny how a child could take after their parent never really aware they did. Reaching over to pluck the blade from her Mori passed it between his hands, checking the balance, the edge, the grip and the overall design. "It's well made, where did you get it?" he asked Izaya.

"I know a guy in France, he actually knows the skills of blacksmithing. He's known for making weapon replicas from fantasy media, but unlike others he makes them fit for battle," he told him.

Looking at her brother surprised Minako frowned at the sword, "A French guy made that…wow, I might actually start liking the French again," she muttered. That was something she never thought possible, she just couldn't forget being taken. They didn't do anything bad such as assault of any kind but still seeing those men just left a sour taste in her mouth.

They treated her like a toy that they stole and she didn't appreciate it.

It made her angry and every time she saw a French guy she felt that anger once more.

Maybe she should talk about her first kidnapping with her therapist.

Coming up to her when the adult started talking Gakushū glanced down to the coffin them Minako who at the moment was engrossed with her shinnying new weapon, "You're not actually going to sleep in that are you?" he questioned her curious.

Looking over then down Minako looked back to him and nodded, "Of course I am," she said

Frowning his crossed his arms, "I guess you don't have claustrophobia," Gakushū muttered.

Laughing at that she shrugged, "What's to be scared of, it's not like I'll be buried in the box. I'm just going to sleep inside. It's like sleeping while being hugged! Plus it encases you, hold the lid down from the inside and it'll make your attacker have a dickens of a time trying to get you out," she said firmly.

Shrugging at that logic, Gakushū sighed, "I suppose that's right," he said choosing not to question her about how she thought it was like being hugged.

Gazing at the coffin Minako frowned momentarily, this was probably messed up too think but she actually missed her cage. She was happy to be out of it of course but when G.O.D put her in that room she actually got scared and began sleeping under the bed. In the cage she could hear him coming, he had to unlock the locks and she always had him in sight.

She could somewhat keep an eye on him, it made her feel better. Probably a brainwashing technique of his but it didn't change the fact that it made her feel safer. Once her bars got taken away she didn't feel as safe anymore. That was probably what she hated most, she no longer felt safe in her bed.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Minako pulled her laptop onto her lap and started it up. Once on she opened up her video chat and waited for Karma to appear online. Today was his birthday, in a few days she would go back home to spend a day with him and once she did she come back and worry about Gakushū's birthday. One he shared with Ritsu-san and she hoped both would like what she got them, reaching over for her small G.O.D doll she pulled it over and opened up the little opening in the back.

Inside was a small flash drive and on it Ritsu's birthday surprise.

Korosensei programed it so she hoped it was good. Not that she doubted him of course, looking over when the sound of phone rang Minako found Karma calling. Hitting accept she found a rather irritated Karma on the other side and when she glanced behind him she could see why. His room had been decorated in a mixture of Christmas and Party decorations.

Holy crap! Did Korosensei do that? He told her that he wouldn't come go and see anyone unless they call him like she did. "Does your family do this to you because your birthday falls on some retched holiday?" he asked annoyed.

Pausing at that, Minako's jaw dropped, "Your parents did that!" she exclaimed.

Giving his room a once over Karma glowered, "Yes, they have training of their own through gallivanting across the globe. So in the dead of the night without my knowledge they went and did this. When you come visit I'll let you burn all these decorations," he said annoyed.

Laughing Minako beamed at him, "Look at you, you sure do know how to sweet talk a girl!" she said amused, "Also you're not alone. Mama actually did stuff like that to me and Usagi. She loved the fact we were born on Valentine Day, told us we were the greatest Valentine's Day gift she ever got. Once I woke up and she pretty much doused the entire house in Pepto-Bismol. There was pink as far as the eye could see. She liked to celebrate all the holidays," she told him amused.

"Valentine's Day…still can't believe you were born that day, a day where girls give boys gifts. It would be easier on your half to be born on White Day," said Karma amused.

Smiling at that, Minako nodded, "That's how Izaya gives me presents for my birthday. White Day, I only accept gifts for my birthday from papa so he waits till White Day," she told him.

"Why is your dad allowed?" asked Karma curious.

Shrugging she quickly explained, this was supposed to be his day not her, "Because he was a part of the birthing process, without him I would have never been born. Only people directly involved with my birth are allowed to celebrate because it's as much their day as it is mine, but I still don't do parties," said Minako firmly.

"Right, so what did you get for the holiday?" asked Karma leaning back.

Getting comfortable on the bed Minako smiled, "I got lots of nice things. Plenty of new books to read, some arts and craft kits, oh and my dad gave me a coffin! My brother also gave me a new sword," she told him happily. Then she held up the wrist that had the bracelet he gave her on it, "I especially like my new bracelet! But it makes me feel guilty. I wish I did more with your gifts," she said.

"I told you I liked my gifts, beside it's the thought remember," said Karma amused.

Nodding Minako gazed at Karma and gave an internal sign, she wished she could spend his actual birthday with him. Jumping when his door was thrown open Minako was stunned when two people who were both familiar and unfamiliar burst into the room.

A man and woman, Karma's parents! They were familiar due to their son's resemblance to them and unfamiliar but Minako had only ever seen them from afar. Never really up-close. She also couldn't help but realize she was seeing his parents in real time.

Grinning broadly with a cheery smile, Karma's father waltz in balancing a cake on a plate. It had white frosting with strawberries and sparkler candles. He was handsome! Feeling her cheeks heat up Minako couldn't help but be excited about the future to come. Karma was going to be handsome if he continued to take after his father.

The man was tall with a cheerful smile that showed off pearly white even teeth, he shared a jawline with Karma along with his lips. He was tall with a thin muscular form and long legs. He had big hands too with slender fingers. Karma inherited vividly bright red hair from his father too. Only his dad kept his trimmed neatly stopping at the nape of his neck but he left his bangs long enough to caress his forehead and frame his face. He was much tanner than his son too and had emerald green eyes.

Next to him was a beautiful woman who was as pale as a ghost with short raven hair that curled around her oval face, she and Karma had the same nose and same eyes. Golden amber. She was rather thin, not quite model thin but she could use some weight. She was stylishly dressed and had a rather calculated mischievous look on her face, Karma no doubt got that side of him from her.

Standing up, Karma took a side step in front of the computer blocking her from view, "What are you guys doing! I told you I needed to do something?!" he snapped.

Laughing easily his father walked toward him and patted his shoulder, "Oh calm down junior! We just came to give you your cake. We aren't going to embarrass you!" he assure him pushing Karma to reseat himself. Placing the cake down in front of his son, he grabbed the screen and pushed it back giving her a better view of him, "Wow! She's a looker, nice Karma-kun!" he said amused.

Reaching over he ruffled Karma's hair only to have Karma slap his hand away. Standing up with a slight blush Karma glared at his dad, "Shut up," he snapped.

Laughing his father looked down with a smile, "So your Minako-chan huh?! Nice to meet you I'm Akabane, Kaname! Thank you for looking after my son!" he said happily.

Bowing her head Minako's blush grew and she could Karma glaring at her, she couldn't help it though his dad was so handsome and nice it was making her nervous. Before he could go on though, Karma-kun's mother stepped up to plate. Gazing at the screen his mom searched her face seeing to be looking for something, her golden eyes flashing with a calculated stare. Then finally at last they stop and she supposed she passed a test because a small smile slipped onto her face, "Greetings, Minako-chan. I'm Akabane, Noriko Karma-kun's mother," she said happily.

Bowing her head, Minako smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you both, I'm sorry we couldn't meet face to face but never the less it's a pleasure to meet you," she told them both respectfully.

Looking on with a smile, Kaname looked over to his son and laughed, "She's sweet, what the heck is she doing you with you!" he joked.

Slapping away his father's hand yet again, Karma smirked a little, "That's just her disguise," he said.

"Eh, disguise that sounds interesting," said Noriko with a smirk.

"Is it a disguise like your mothers?! That's what got me hook that polite nature was all a ruse, hiding the dragon underneath her skin. Ah, I was hook the first time she gave me a taste of her darkness," said Kaname looking over to his wife lovely.

Smiling back Noriko gave her husband a meaningful look, "I was impressed you were actually able to stand the beast inside! I knew that day I found the man for me," she said with no hint of embarrassment.

Looking over to Karma, Minako found him looking very much bored with their confessions to each other which gave her the impression they must do this a lot. She couldn't wait to do embarrassing stuff like this with her husband someday. If they could even get to the future that was, feeling that familiar pang of sadness she held in her frown.

How could she look forward to the future, if that jackass Shiro got it right for once the only way to pave a path to the future was with the death of Korosensei? How could she ever be happy knowing she would have to do something like that! Stopping herself when she felt tears slowly forming, Minako reassured herself, there was no way that jackass Shiro was right.

He wasn't right in the least she refused to start thinking that. All they had to worry about was what they planned to do with Korosensei! That's all they had to worry about! Call her delusional if you want that she was choosing to believe that!

Looking back up Minako blanched and blushed when she saw Karma's parents locked in what she could only call a lovey-dovey fest. Sighing Karma rolled his eyes and fixed his computer, "Minako, I'm going to go," he said reaching over to end the call.

Smiling at him she nodded, "Okay, have a good birthday Karma-kun," she told him happily.

Smiling at that he nodded before clicking off and once he did Minako fell back her face burning bright red, she just met Karma's parents! She hoped they liked her and wow! Karma's dad! Sitting up she tried to imagine her red-head as an adult and felt ready to boil over. Both of the guys she liked had super handsome fathers, their futures look very bright in the looks department with their fathers.

Laying down on her bed, Minako slipped into a fantasy imagining both boys as adults before she slipped off into a nap her fantasy transforming into dreams.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts.**


	72. Sixty-Six

**Hello one and all, sorry for the delay. I wanted to make this chapter good so it took me some time and I hope all of you enjoy it especially you Karma lovers! However don't worry Gakushū lovers you will get a chapter after this one! Now thank you AnjuSchiffer, Mespirt, Awayuki, Zeila27, and skullcandyklive for your reviews. And sorry skullcandykive I can't reveals endings but I hope you'll stay with the story.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Standing in Itona's room, Minako gazed at him as he made modifications to the helicopter she ordered for him, it was supposed to be top of the line. She figure it would give him more room to work with and it seemed she was right, he was already at work fixing it up. Walking across the room, Minako marched up and planted herself in front of him before pulling out her bribe.

Holding up out a basket full of all his favorite sweets, she smiled when he dropped his helicopter and began to drool, "Itona, I need a favor," she told him with a smirk. Waving the basket back and forth making him follow it with his eye she tucked it behind her back, "If you want this little basket of sweets I need you to do something for me!" she told him.

Looking up at her, he frowned, "You have my undivided attention…if you want me too. I will attack the chairman, but seeing how I would not survive the incident I insist on eating the sweets first," Itona said trying to peer around her at the sweets.

Chuckling Minako shook her head, "Nothing suicidal, I just need a favor is all," she told him handing over the basket.

Taking it from her, Itona ripped off the plastic surrounding the treats and began to dig in, "What do you need?" he asked her biting into a green-tea macaroon.

Sitting down on a chest Minako sighed, "I need help, I kind of need cover," she told him.

"Cover?" Itona questioned her.

Nodding she smiled, "Later tonight I'm sort of sneaking out and heading back to town so I can spend tomorrow with Karma-kun since I missed his birthday. As you can imagine I can't tell my dad or even Izaya about this, both of them would go ballistic knowing I wanted to spend a day alone with a boy. I just need you to keep them away from my room. Tell them I have a headache and I just going to lie down for the day, I've done that before," she told him.

Frowning Itona ultimately shrugged, "Alright, I don't mind, it'll mostly be keeping Izaya, your dad, and jerk-face away," he said snacking on an almond macaroon. "Before you warn me I promise not to say anything horrible to Asano," he said already hearing her warning.

Smiling at that, Minako got up and headed over to the short boy giving him a kiss to his cheek, "Thank Itona! You're a lifesaver!" she told him heading back to her room.

Once inside she grabbed a small bag-pack, it was in the shape of a white stuff bunny rabbit.

Unzipping the small bag-pack she put in her money, her wallet, keys, a CD she got from her sister that was of Karma's favorite band and had the autographs of all the band members. Then she put in her smaller dolls, her portable weapons, her cell, and finally at last her phone charger, toothbrush, and hairbrush. Rechecking everything she nodded and got up slinging on her bag, turning out the lights she made her way out of her room and tapped into the G.O.D force much easier thanks to Korosensei helping her on Christmas.

Making her way downstairs she peeked out and found a limo being pulled up on time, stepping out of the house she locked it behind her. Climbing out of the driver seat was none other than her father's personal driver when home, Kei. He was young with brown hair that had hints of red, he was cute in a nerdy way just like Takebayashi and wore black framed glasses over his eyes. He had actually had heterochromia too, with his left eye blue and his right eye brown.

He like many of her father's drivers was doing this as he went to college. Papa often only kept a driver for four years, so far Kei was her favorite. He would drive her without complaint unlike the others who sometimes gave her looks that told her they didn't like her. Bowing her head, Minako smiled, "Thank you so much Kei! Really," she said reached in to get his payment.

Laughing Kei took it from her and pocketed it, "Actually I should be thanking you! I need the money to be completely honest. I want to take my girlfriend out! She's been feeling homesick, she's from America and this is her first Christmas away from home. I want to make her have so much fun she forgets all about her blues!" he said opening up the back.

"Aren't you sweet," teased Minako.

Giving her a thumbs up he winked, "Anything for the woman who stole my heart!" he declared.

Climbing in the back of the limo the next couple of hours were spent with Minako and Kei chatting before she ultimately fell asleep in the back. Waking up just as they arrived outside Izaya's building, bidding Kei goodbye and giving him the time to pick her up Minako headed up. Once more catching some sleep Minako woke up at the crack of dawn.

Sitting up she gazed at the clock and found it reflecting five a clock. There was no way he was up yet and she felt too wired to sleep some more. Maybe she should make him a cake or something, heading toward the kitchen she paused when there was a knocking at the door. Who was that?

Heading over she opened up and found none other than Karma standing outside his hand stuffed in his jacket pockets with the scarf she made wrapped around him, "K-Karma-kun!" she exclaimed. Feeling a lock of hair brush over her shoulder she felt her face flame up. Her hair was a mess because she just got up! Not only that, because she took all her good jammies to the winter house she didn't have lots of choice. She ended up wearing an old dress shirt her dad gave her a long time ago that she used for sleeping, paired with a pair of stretchy shorts.

The shirt wasn't button up all the way and she was showing a lot of leg thanks to the shorts riding up during her nap! She was so embarrassed!

Giving her a look over, Karma smirked and gave her a thumbs up, "Very nice!" he said winking.

Blushing even brighter she pointed over to the couch, "S-Shut up, I'm going to change," she cried.

Turning around she was ready to run off only to get grabbed around the waist by Karma, "No, no, I want to unwrap my present!" he said teasingly slipping a hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. Twisting in his grip Minako turned the best she could and smacked his arm, "Don't you dare cop a feel you jerk!" she cried mortified.

Laughing even more he returned his hand but didn't quite let go, burying his face in the nape of her neck he nuzzled her sending electrical shocks down her spine and goosebumps across her skin. Smiling he sighed, "You always smell of green tea and vanilla," he muttered hugging her tightly, "Every time my parents made green tea I couldn't help but remember you," he mused.

Blushing Minako didn't pull away, "I like the smell of green tea, the vanilla comes from all my baking though. I always add more vanilla than the recipe calls for. I like vanilla," she told him.

Letting go of her, Karma nodded, "I get that, I like to add cinnamon to everything. I like the taste it adds to my dishes," he said.

Turning to face him, her earlier embarrassment gone, Minako smiled, "So that's why you always have a hint of cinnamon on you. I've noticed you've always had a spicy scent to you," she said amused.

Nodding he walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him, "My mother always preferred to grind spice rather than buy them from the store. We have a small cabinet that resembled one of those that the library uses for cataloguing just for spices. I don't mind though, grinding the spices is sometimes a pain but it gives the food a better taste!" he told her. His curry was out of this world thanks to him grinding his own spices, he had yet to meet anyone who made better curry than him.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "I thought of doing that once but I tired way too soon," she told him.

"It does take some muscle," Karma agreed.

Nodding Minako looked over at Karma before feeling her embarrassment come back, "Um I'll go change and start break-" she said getting up only to have Karma snag her by the waist. Throwing her on the couch he crawled over her and smirked when she turned scarlet red. "K-Karma-kun!" she cried her heart racing inside her chest.

Smiling down at her, Karma grabbed a remote from the table and used it to darken the room, "We're pretending this is my birthday correct?" he asked. Getting a weak nod from Minako he nodded himself and turned on the TV, "Well for the birthday boy's first wish, I want to sleep with Minako-chan!" he said falling over her and pinning her to the couch.

Getting blanketed by Karma he pulled off the couch blanket and draped it over them, "It's way too early to do anything fun so let's have a nap," he said snuggling up to her.

Laying perfectly still under the red head, Minako slowly relaxed under him and was surprised when he went to sleep fast. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled, napping on the couch was pretty nice but he was kind of heavy. Laying under him in total silence, Minako reached up to pet his hair it was rather soft but unlike her fantasy it didn't smell like cherries or strawberries.

Spending about two hours under a sleeping Karma, Minako watched TV before he finally woke up and after a quick breakfast the two of them were out. Walking side by side, Minako peered over to him, "So did you enjoy your time with your parents?" she asked him casually.

Looking over at her, he smirked, "Probably not half as much as you enjoyed ogling my father! So tell me, are you sure you don't have a daddy complex!" he ask her.

Chuckling at that Minako smiled, "Shut up, I was just taken off guard by your parents. Beside your dad was handsome and looked so much like you that I was shocked to see your future!" she told him with a bashful little smile. She was so very excited to see what he would turn into, but he was going to be even better looking than his father. Then looking over she crossed her arms, "Also according to Izaya, my daddy complex is different from other girls. I don't wish to sleep with men as old as my father…I simply want to be adored by them!" she told him amused.

Laughing at that Karma reached over and grabbed her hand, "Of course you do," he said.

"I guess it's true…I mean why else would I send Christmas baskets of treats to Smog, Gastro, Lovro, and Red-Eye," said Minako sighing, should she be more cautious about all that.

Shaking his head Karma smiled, "You sent them gifts," he said.

"Everyone deserves Christmas cheer! That's what mama always told me!" Minako told him proudly.

Nodding he pulled her along, "Very true but today isn't about assassins, today is about you and me doing fun things," he said seeming to have a destination in mind. Before she knew it they were outside an arcade to her surprise. Gazing up at the sign then inside through the glass doors she found a number of people inside playing all kinds of games.

Looking over she gave Karma an intrigued look, "I didn't know you liked these kinds of places," she told him.

Shrugging Karma smiled, "They're okay once in a while," he said before pulling her along.

The next two hours was spent with them playing games. Sometimes she watched Karma and other times they battled against each other. Finally exiting with him Minako laughed, "That was more fun than I thought! I usually only play survival horror games! But those were as fun as the festival and amusement park games!" she told him happily squeezing the bear she got with her tickets.

Twirling his plastic sword Karma nodded, "They're nice to play when you want to relax your mind," he said in agreement.

Walking to the park the two of them parked themselves on a bench for a breather and end up giving away their prizes to two small kids. Minako gave her bear to a bashful looking little boy who eyed it with a look of longing while Karma handed his sword to a little girl. Looking over to him surprise he turned to her smiled, "Every little girl needs a sword!" he told her amused.

Laughing at that Minako nodded, "I couldn't agree more!" she said.

Watching people pass by their bench Minako peered over to Karma, "So what's next! Today is a day were we do whatever you want. Including Yankee Fishing if you desire it!" she told him happily. They could do whatever he wanted today, no matter the danger! And knowing Karma-kun it could venture into dangerous, but she was alright with that. Sometimes a little danger was fun.

Sitting back thinking things over Karma frowned as he found no ideas coming to mind, he had been excited by the notion of her coming to visit him. But now that it was here…he didn't know what to do. Looking over he shrugged, "You pick," he told her he was just happy with her being here so he was good, any activity done together was good with him.

Pulling out her phone, Minako looked for any local free Wi-Fi before connecting to it once online she looked around and found an art class that sounded interesting, "Wanna go make ceramic plates? It's well priced and at the end of it we get to keep the plates that would be able to be eaten off. We can make them presents for people at a later date! Or just make them weird!" she told him.

"Make plates…okay," he said getting up.

Using GPS on her phone Minako got the place and the two of them walked, "You sure you want to do this?" she asked him. This was supposed to be a day all about what he wanted to do. Making plates didn't exactly sound like a Karma activity.

Shrugging he smiled, "As long as I get to have fun with you today it doesn't matter the activity, besides with the right imagination anything can be fun! Now let's go make some art!" he said smirking.

"You're planning to make offensive art," she said knowingly.

Looking at her coly, Karma pulled her along with a growing smirk, "No art is offensive, just merely a statement!" he said happily.

"And sometimes a statement is offensive!" countered Minako.

"True!" he said amused.

* * *

Sitting together Minako looked over to Karma who was waiting for his black paint to dry while she was waiting for her yellow to dry. Looking at her plate Karma smirked, "If I guess who you're making you have to wear the outfit of my choice," said the red head smirking.

"I'm making Korosensei, nulled and void!" Minako said happily.

Chuckling at that, Karma smiled, "Well that's just cheating," he answered.

"And yet I win!" said Minako happily.

Looking over he raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think Korosensei is cute?" he asked.

Smiling Minako nodded, "He is totally cute! Personally I don't get why you all don't think he isn't, he's got that big round face, that wide smile, the soft huggable body, and he smells really good! I love hugging him! Plus making him makes me feel better, when I focus on these trinkets I feel my sadness get chipped away at a little bit more," she confessed.

Listening to her words Karma reached over and picked up the yellow plate, "Something tells me by the end of all this, you're going to have enough of Korosensei products to give to the entire class. Which actually might be a good thing…put me down for a keychain," he said putting down the plate.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned and picked up a paintbrush, "I don't want to believe this is all going to end badly, I want to be that foolish idiot who believes no matter what we'll have a happy ending. Shiro's been wrong plenty of times before what exactly makes this any different! Why should we believe for one minute he's right about Korosensei going to explode!" she snapped dipping the paintbrush in black.

Picking up his own paintbrush, Karma frowned, "We can't just assume he's wrong because he has a knack for it, Minako. If he's right for once in his life, the entire world is endanger. Me, you, your family, my family, and every person we've ever come to care for. Besides…he came to us to do this, I'm not about to disrespect him and go wishy-washy. He told us his origin story not to weaken our resolve but to strengthen it," he said mixing blue and white paint.

Frowning at that Minako looked over to Karma, "I just want to know the future, whether or not we can even phantom the idea of a future with him," she told him.

"And after?" questioned Karma.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "I don't know…I would just like to know and go from there. I know that sounds stupid because it could leave us with no time but I also know, not knowing it torturous. It's better to know," she muttered.

"Looks like we have our second disagreement then," said Karma calmly.

"What was our first?" asked Minako confused.

Getting a look from Karma, Minako nodded her head, "Oh right, I thought it was best if we stayed apart till things were settled with my engagement to Asano…I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't thinking about you. I was just thinking about myself and in the end I still lost and that would have been all for nothing," she sighed.

Smiling he shrugged, "I forgive you, beside if you didn't do that I would have never come to realize my feelings for you and would still be trapped with wanting to spend time with you and wondering why I'm so determined to beat the crap out of Terasaka, Okajima, and Asano when they have moments with you," said Karma casually painting something on the plate.

Making the outline of Korosensei's teeth with black paint and a thin brush, Minako smiled, "There is nothing between me and Terasaka and Okajima would grope any girl who gets close to him. He's a pervert but he's a good person…but what about this. This disagreement, how will it fair?" she asked him hoping they wouldn't have a fight.

Looking up Karma shook his head, "…We're not going to fight…I can't fight you Minako. I won't fight you," he told her.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "…I feel the same," she told him.

Going back to painting, Minako started to blow on the black paint to help it dry when Karma spun his plate to face her. On his plate he painted a rather realistic version of Cinderella's shoe, the one from the movie with Lily James, "I would buy that!" she said happily. Chuckling she looked at him, "Did you know in the original tale there was never any glass slippers?" she asked him.

Spinning the plate back around and grabbing some glitter, Karma rose and eyebrow, "Really? Then do tell Miss. Fairytale Expert!" he said looking up and ready for a story.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Well, the newest movie with Lily James is the closest to the original but still they made variations. Anyway, Cinderella's mother died and every day Cindy would go out to her mother's grave and cry. A season or a year passed and her father remarried. That's when step-mama shows up and with her comes the wicked step-sisters. Only unlike most versions the original says their lovely and beautiful just black of heart. Any way they live with Cindy and they take her things, forcing her into ugly clothes and wooden shoes, and forced her into labor. All with her dad there too, if I was Cindy I would have some choice words for my father," she told him.

"You can say that, what kind of dad allows that?" asked Karma.

Shrugging Minako sighed, "Sometimes there are very stupid people in fairytales, anyway one day he goes off for a job and ask each of his children what they want. The step-sisters' want jewels and dresses but Cindy wants the first branch that strikes her father hat. He comes back and gives them all what they want and Cinderella plants the branch which is hazel. Then waters it with her tears so it grows into a healthy tree where a white bird makes itself home. Whenever she visits her mother's grave and wishes for something she gets it from the bird," she continued on with her story.

"So instead of a fairy god mother she has a magic bird…I don't know what I like more," Karma said.

Chuckling Minako continues, "Well, then comes the ball. Cindy wants to go but of course they tell her no and make fun of her for being dirty and having nothing fancy. Once more you have to wonder where daddy-dearest is. She begs though so her step-mother gives her a task; she empty lentils into the fireplace and tells her to remove them all in two hours and she can go," she told him.

Smirking at that Karma sprinkled the glitter, "I'm betting she went boo-hooing to mommy dearest," he said knowingly.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "On the contrary! She goes outside and calls for the birds to help her with this task and they come and do just that. Then she goes to her step-mother who goes on again about her not being able to go because she's an utter mess. Cindy protests and then her step-mother ups the stakes. She tosses more lentils into the fireplace and lowers the time limit. Once more she finish the task with the help of the birds and is all happy thinking she can go. You know the story though she doesn't, at least with her family, her step mother gives her the same excuse as before and they all leave without her," she told him.

Nodding Karma blew away some excess glitter, "Now she goes boo-hoos at the tree," he said.

Dipping a new brush in white paint Minako nodded, "Yep, she goes to the tree and cries wishing to go to the ball when from the tree the bird throws down a gown of silver and gold. She dresses in it and gets all eyes on her, everyone thinking she's some princess from far away. Including the Prince who takes her hand and dances with her all night pushing away everyone else who wants a dance. By the end of it all she needs to leave and he wants to follow her but she escapes into a pigeon house. Instead of following after her he waits outside and Cindy's father comes and they talk. He thinks he must be talking about her and for some reason, rather than just go in they chop the house down. But Cindy left out the back and went back to the house returning the dress," she told him.

"…Fairytale people are very dense," said Karma.

"That they are, anyway the same thing happens the next day and she gets an even prettier dress and the same boat. Only by the end of it she goes up a pear tree and once more common sense eludes everyone and they chop down the tree. Not even thinking about what could happen to her if she was still up the tree. Once more it happens with a dress even prettier than the last with golden slippers, she does the same thing once more. Only this time instead of acts of vandalism the prince got wise and put something on the staircase and got one of her slippers. He told his father he would marry no one else but the woman who could fit in the slipper," she told him.

Looking up Karma nodded, "I know the rest of the story from here, the sisters had to cut off parts of their feet to fit in the slipper and he dumped them," he said.

Nodding Minako frowned, "Yeah, the dum-dum who is so in love can't recognize his true love and he doesn't even see the blood till the bird points it out. One sister cut off her toe the other her heel, even if it was for a prince I would have told my mother to shove it. Anyway the prince goes back the second time and ask Cindy's father if he doesn't have another daughter. Do you know what that jerk says, he says he doesn't and the only thing left is a little stunted kitchen-wench left behind by his late wife. I bet he rued those words though because as you can guess it she fit the shoe and was taken to be his bride and lived happily ever after. Whatever that means!" she told him.

Frowning Karma shook his head, "Fairytales are often filled with jerks," he said.

Looking at him she also frowned, "And stupid people, disgusting people, and similar variables. The Cinderella story is shared with others. Like there's this one about a king whose beautiful wife gives him a beautiful daughter but dies before giving him a son. He tries to find a second wife but none pops up, but instead of just leaving it at that he tries to marry his daughter," she told him.

"…That's disgusting," said Karma grimacing.

Nodding in agreement Minako frowned, "She felt the same; she had a plan though she gave him difficult task to complete to bid time. He made a bunch of dresses, one of fur, one of silver, and one of gold or somewhere along those lines. It's been awhile since I read that tale, anyway he made them and she stored them away. While he made the dresses though she was creating her escape. A suit to help hide her that made her appear hideous, she ran away to a faraway land and took a job as a cooking aid. After that it follows Cindy pretty well, she goes to a ball three times in the dresses leaving and the prince comes looking. Only he has a good excuse to not recognize her," she told him.

"You read a lot of fairytales," commented Karma.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "Izaya was big on reading me a story every night. For some odd reason he chose the actual fairytales over the Disney ones. Not that I'm complaining of course! I like the real ones, they're better! The Snow Queen is a real long story with lots of twist!" she told him happily.

"Ah and the mystery of why you grew up loving the boogeyman is solved!" said Karma laughing.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "The mystery of why I love the boogeyman will never be solved!" she told him amused.

* * *

Looking at Karma's plate Minako smiled, "You're even good at painting, that's just not fair," she told him passing over his plate to him.

Taking it back from her he looked at it before dropping it in his bag, "Now I'll think of you every time I eat with this plate," he said. Then he looked over to her bag, "And you'll think of the octopus…I don't have to be jealous of him do I?" he asked.

Laughing at that, Minako smiled, "If you choose to be jealous of him then you have to be jealous of all other cute things…like Nagisa and Itona, and in the future…our son Izayoi!" she told him happily.

"How did you come up with the name Izayoi? I know a lot of girls like to name imaginary kids with the guy they like but there's reason's for the names you choose, right?" asked Karma curious.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Sakamaki, Izayoi from 'Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?' is kind of what I imagine would be like our son would be like if we had one. He's intelligent, strong, he has a good heart, but he also a bit of a perverted jerk!" she said happily.

Watching her, Karma smiled, "Girls are weird, imagining children that we can't even have yet, well biologically we can have them but timing and financially it's extremely stupid to have a kid right now. Not to mention, it would be horrible on your body, let alone a healthy girl," he said casually.

Chuckling Minako shook her head, "It's just a joke, Karma-kun! Still if you and me were to marry in the future I would like to name our first son Izayoi! What about you? Did those names have any significant," she asked him curious.

"Tomoya and Tomoyo, were the names of my almost siblings," Karma told her.

Looking over to him surprised, Minako frowned, "…Your mom miscarried twins?" she asked him.

Nodding at that, Karma frowned, "They thought I didn't know, but I knew. My mom is good at hiding her feelings but I learned from my dad how to look through her mask. I found the pregnancy test by accident and decided to let them tell me. I thought it might be nice to have a sibling, only I found out I would have two. I couldn't help but imagine what I could do with them!" he commented.

Gazing at him surprised Minako rose an eyebrow, "How did she know they would be fraternal twins? Did she pick out names for every grouping?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Karma gave a sad smile, "Both my mother and my father have twins on their sides. They always have fraternal twins," he told her before looking over. Pointing over to her he frowned, "You said you have identical twins on your side, but technically you can't have identical twins run in your family. It's a part of biology, identical twins are chance," he said.

Shrugging Minako frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know I've had Izaya lecture me on that but on my side we've only ever had identical twins. Like your mom, my mama had a miscarriage. It's one of my clear memories from when I was three. Mama was upset because she lost a pair of identical twin boys, no one but I knew. She never got to tell papa and then she didn't want to tell him. Then don't tell anyone, I mean ever, but Makoto got pregnant with identical twins back when she was still in high school. She got into a really bad accident and the doctor told her she lost the babies…I was in the room. She made me and the doctor swear to her that we would never tell papa and Izaya. She never even knew till the accident," she told him.

Frowning Karma looked up to the sky, "I can't believe your sister almost had kids, you almost became an aunt," he said surprised.

Sighing Minako nodded, "Makoto went really wild after everything. Izaya tried to curb her wild streak but he couldn't always stop her. I'm sad those babies died but my sister would have made a horrible mother, I would have probably been more of a mother to them than an aunt. At least back then, she was more selfish and more absorbed in her own problems. It took about a year after her accident that she straighten up," she told him.

"What exactly did she do to go wild?" asked Karma. People did different things; drugs, partying, drinking, and sex were to name a few.

Frowning she crossed her arms, "Izaya got into reckless fights and Makoto would sleep with pretty much every guy. It was bad but the chairman straighten out Izaya and a combination of me and Izaya were finally able to wear down and slap the crap out of Makoto," she told him.

"It's still weird how intertwined your life is with the chairman," said Karma,

Looking over at that Minako smiled, "I find it weirder how much I've come to care about him," she told him amused. The chairman was important to her, she couldn't deny that any more than she could deny G.O.D being important to her. She kept finding new adults to find precious…Korosensei was right she was collecting father figures. She wondered if she would ever stop.

She also couldn't help but wonder what G.O.D represented.

The chairman was her father's business sense, his drive.

Karasuma-sensei was her father's strength, that superman quality ever child saw in their parents.

Korosensei thought he was her father's silliness but he was actually her father's love, the love papa always showed her even when he was being suppressive.

What was G.O.D though?

Pulling her thoughts from him, she turned to face Karma who was gazing at a bird, "So what would you like to do now?" she asked him.

Shrugging he looked over and smiled, "I had fun with the plate making, I got to play with you and listened to a story. So just go ahead and pick something else," he said.

Pulling out her phone again Minako looked for a new activity, finding nothing at the moment she frowned and looked around. What to do? What to do? Turning back to Karma she shrugged, "I don't know…I meant to leave it all up to you," she told him.

Nodding at that Karma looked around gazing at everything before something seemed to catch his eye, following his gaze she found herself puzzled when he was staring at the park. More specifically the lake, "I wanna go on a boat ride!" he said grabbing her hand pulling her across the street and to the park his gaze set on the lake.

Smiling at that, Minako gazed at him curious, "You want to go on a boat ride?" she asked as they made a beeline for the docks.

"Of course, I've never been. I'm always willing to try something once!" Karma said happily.

"Why didn't you ever go by yourself?" Minako asked.

Looking back with a wicked grin he chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?!" Karma asked.

It took about fifteen minutes to get a boat and after a quick glance over the docks they by passed the swan paddle boat and all the couple lovey-dovey boats and settled for a handsome rowboat. It had honey color wood with a simple build. Getting helped down into the boat by Karma, Minako reached for the ores only to have him jump down and take them. "Don't you watch movies, Cinderella? The guy rows the boat!" he said untying the boat before sitting down waiting for her to get situated.

Sitting down herself Minako watched as Karma took them out and rather go the way the others were he went toward a more secluded part of the lake. Namely toward the swans, "I can't believe swans are still here," she said gazing at the pretty birds as they lazily glided on the lake.

Rowing Karma peered at them, "People pay the park to feed them and this lake hardly freezes, they must feel this is a better deal than flying where ever they go. Now let's hope they don't attack," he said pulling the ores in as he gazed at the white birds.

"You like swans?" he asked looking over.

Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, don't you think they're lovely birds?" she asked him.

"I always thought they must be pompous!" Karma said amused

Reaching out when they got close to them Minako calmed her mind and tapped into the G.O.D force so she could pet the first swan that drifted close to their boat. Unlike every other time she used this she wouldn't disappear to Karma, Korosensei told her there were a few people this probably wouldn't work well on. That being Nagisa and Karma, they were far more observant than others, but maybe when she unveiled her no bloodlust hunting skill she might even take them by surprise.

She wouldn't hold her breath though.

Smiling she shook her head at his earlier comment, "They're not pompous! They're just guarded, haven't you read the Ugly Duckling, they get told their ugly from birth by other birds which is a bunch of lies. Then they transform into beautiful lovely swans, we're alike! I remember a year after Usagi died I overheard a group of girls. They said I was ugly and I believed them. My dad always told me I was pretty like mama but he was my parent, family is at least supposed to tell you you're pretty. All I ever saw was I didn't look like other girls. I was always heavier than other girls, I had blonde hair when the normal was black and brown, and I had big eyes compared to others. I felt like a freak when I compared myself to the other girls," she said

"What finally convinced Cinderella she was the belle of the ball?" asked Karma.

Smiling at that, she chuckled, "Some kindergarteners, I was asked to take over the teacher's story time when we were at gym. She had to make some calls. I was reading Cinderella ironically and they started to comment on the similarities between us. All the little boys and girls told me I was pretty like a princess!" she said happily. One of the few times she took it as a compliment.

Looking at her amused, Karma shook his head, "You were so sensitive as a kid, all before puberty at that too!" he snorted.

Rolling her eyes Minako smiled, "Come on didn't you ever feel out of place like that, you're pretty different from normal boys too," she said.

Smirking he nodded, "True, but when I started to wonder about all that I looked in the mirror and figure I had to be good looking if Cinderella fancied me. If Cinderella chased me I had to be fetching enough, why else would you be smitten" Karma teased.

Blushing Minako sighed, "So I'm partly at fault for that big head of yours?" she teased.

"Ugly boys don't get stalkers," Karma said confidently.

Smiling at that the blonde shook her head, "I disagree, anyone can get a stalker. Looks don't matter, just like personality and ethics don't matter. Otherwise why would serial killers get love letters when they finally get throw in jail?" Minako asked.

Looking at the swans Minako reached out and petted the swan and for extra measure actually ran her hand over its little baby cygnet. Watching Karma frowned, "Did you just pet a swan? Then its cygnet?" he asked her bewildered. Swans were very protective of their young and then to his further amazement he watched as who he guessed was the swan's mate glide up and let her pet it. Looking at her he smirked, "Tell me the truth you have a little bit of fairytale princess in you!" he joked.

Pulling her hand back Minako smiled, "Something I learned while with G.O.D, Korosensei helped me perfect it and now I can touch wild animals. So I could be a Disney Princess now!" she joked.

Gazing At her Karma's eyes seemed to darken at the mention of the God of Death, "I don't see how you can even smile when you mention him. He locked you up like a caged animal," he said.

Frowning at that Minako looked over, "And Kayano used us like camouflage to pursue her half-assed revenge quest. I was going to betray everyone to keep my secret about you safe. Terasaka drove head first in a plan he didn't understand out of anger. And Takebayashi almost bad mouth Class E to get validation from his family and the main school," she told him.

Scowling at that Karma crossed his arms, "Your point?" he asked.

Watching the swans head back to the group Minako sighed, "…People who get hurt do stupid things and because they don't talk about it they do bad things. If Kayano would have confronted Korosensei first instead of going on a revenge quest she wouldn't be in the hospital. She never got the full story so she hurt herself and no matter what anyone says she betrayed us in the process. It's same with Terasaka, me, and Takebayashi, if we had just come out and told everyone what was bothering us we wouldn't have had to go through what we do now! The constant guilt we feel for betraying everyone, I know for a fact those two feel the same as me," she told him.

Watching Minako Karma shook his head, "What does that have to do with the God of Death?" he asked.

Looking at him she frowned, "He's the same as us! He loved Korosensei like a father and the fact that he wouldn't acknowledge G.O.D as anything more than a tool hurt him. He lashed out and betrayed his master and he feels guilty for it. How could I ever hate someone I understand so much? It feels just as wrong to hate him as it does to like him," she told him. She was just stuck.

Sighing at that Karma shook his head, "You would forgive a bear eating your legs wouldn't you," he said in an exasperate tone.

Smiling she shrugged, "Humans keep invading their natural habit with less food how could we not expect them to attack us as a last resort!" she said casually.

"You're infuriating," said Karma rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you're just as vexing if not more so!" Minako countered with a smile.

Shaking his head Karma began to row them once more, "Infuriating," he said amused.

* * *

Karma was now on some peoples hate list. In his usual fashion the boat ride didn't end in peace but rather humor when he managed to tip two boats and throw three couple overboard. He was forever banned from taking another boat ride and she manage to talk the guy in charge out of calling the police. Now once more they were out looking for a new activity to enjoy.

Shaking her head beside Karma, Minako looked over, "Why do I feel my life with you will be spent trying to convince people not to call the police!" she said amused.

Smirking Karma looked over, "Only the first half, I have to calm down eventually!" he said casually.

Snorting at that Minako crossed her arms, "I see you somehow doing what you do forever but when we get older it'll be in a barely legal way," she said.

Shrugging Karma smiled, "That's the dream," he said.

Nodding she looked over and was ready to ask what he wanted to do when he spoke up, "Let go get something then head for my house. I've taken all the day time fun I could want, now let's play some games of pretend!" he said grabbing her hand to lead her away. Once they grabbed something they headed toward Karma's, "What did you end up telling your dad and brother?" he asked.

Chuckling Minako scratched her cheek, "I may have snuck out, as far as they know I'm inside my room with a massive headache. Itona is covering for me," she explained.

Looking surprised Karma frowned, "Wouldn't even think to ask your dad huh? I get it, he chose Asano and not me," he said.

Gazing at him Minako smiled, "My dad may have not chosen you for me but I choose you. So don't get pouty instead focus on what this means!" she told him amused.

"This means?" asked Karma.

"I'm willing to get the grounding of my life for you!" she told him.

Smirking at that Karma nodded, "Your right there's no reason to think of your father's hatred for me on my fake birthday! Let's just have fun!" he said leading the rest of the way to the house. Once there the two of them sat in his living room playing games. They took a small break during it though to set fire to the decorations from Karma's rooms as promised though.

Watching the flames flicker and devour the decorations Karma crouched next to her, "I know you get asked this a lot but what is your deal with flames? I mean you being a pyro is hot and all, yes pun intended. Still what spark your obsession with flames?" he asked her. It was a question everyone in Class E had asked at least once if not recently. To the shock of everyone Minako helped her team win the bonfire game by literally being able to name the elements that were being burned in the drift wood.

Smiling Minako looked over, "Fire is an old friend! It makes food taste better, comes in different colors, can bring new life while also taking old life! What's not to like about it. But I guess you could say I didn't come to know its true power till Grandpapa show me the way!" she told him.

Shaking his head an amused smile on his lips, "So the pyromania is a family trait…poor Izayoi, he's going to be crazy just like his mother," said Karma.

Laughing at that Minako looked over, "We should really save this kind of talk for when we're around Sugino! He really gets riled up when we talk about kids!" she said amused.

Laughing at that Karma smirked, "Yeah, he's so easy to freak out!" he said amuse.

Stepping back inside once the fire was out right down to the embers, Minako spent another two hours with Karma before it was time to leave. Sitting in the foyer waiting for the headlights of the limo Minako gazed down at her shoes, "What do you think about when you have nothing to do?" she asked looking over to Karma.

Peering over to her, Karma frowned, "…Different things, what I'm going to eat for dinner is one of them. What I would do with powers if I have them. What happens after death? Is evil real? Are there other worlds and can we ever go to them if there are. What about you?" he questioned.

"The same, I think I would be evil however if I had powers. I also believe there is evil, but it's rare. No idea about death…haven't thought so much about the after part. Just the dying part. As for other worlds, if there are then I hope we never find them. Humans can't be trusted with other worlds they'll want to conquer and that cannot be allowed. If there was a single person who could do it, that would be okay but that's all," she said.

"What world would you go to first?" he asked.

Smiling at that Minako spoke up, "Well if other worlds exist its possible manga and books are looks into other worlds so I would go to Dragon Ball or Naruto world. If I went to Dragon Ball I would try to change Zamasu from becoming such a jackass. He was such an interesting character but then he went and made you hate him by being all, 'I hate humans because they're are evil blah, blah, blah'. He's just like Shinobu from Yu Yu Hakusho, giving up on humanity because he sees them as evil. Only he takes the task of exterminating them on his own…I mean I think you would call it on his own, I mean technically he's helping himself," she mused.

"…You still watch Dragon Ball?" asked Karma smirking.

Looking over, Minako smirked, "Don't pretend like you don't I remember back in the day you were quite the fan!" she said amused.

Laughing Karma nodded, "Alright I got you but what exactly would you do to make sure Zamasu doesn't go evil, I mean from the look of things there's no changing him," he said.

Nodding at that Minako turned to him, "Well first things first, I would go to Beerus and Whis. Tell them what's up and make sure Goku never goes with them to see Zamasu. After that hitch a ride with the duo to Gowasu give him the what's what and offer him a solution and if he says yes gather the Super Dragon Balls!" she told him happily.

"What and wish the evil out of him, that's rather anticlimactic," said Karma.

Smiling at that Minako shook her head, "No, not wish the evil out of him. I mean it could just come back and if anything make him more infuriated with the human race. No my wish would no doubt make him hate me not that he doesn't already but I'm sure my wish would change him," she said.

"What exactly is this great wish?" Karma asked.

Looking over Minako smiled, "Make him have to live among humans without harming them and give him a condition to be able to return to God-hood," she said.

"That condition?" asked Karma.

Leaning back on her hands she gazed up at the ceiling, "He has learn to love just one human. It can be anything too; him falling in love with a human, him coming to care for a child, him having kinship with someone. Just so long as he gains affection for a human being," she told him.

"How does that solve anything, if anything he just goes to slaughter everyone save for that human and in the end that human being would probably do them in…actually now that I think about it that is a good idea!" said Karma smirking.

Rolling her eyes Minako turned and poked Karma's cheek, "Don't assume the worst! Think about it, if you come to care about something you involve yourself with them. You will come to like some of the things they like including people. So it goes from caring about one person to caring about two and then so on and so forth!" she explained. Or at the very least he would care about one person and said person could help sway him…hopefully for the best.

"I don't think so," said Karma amused.

Smiling back Minako sighed, "Worked for G.O.D, he cared about Korosensei and because of that he was open to me. It also worked for Korosensei, because he came to care about Yukimura-sensei he was able to care about us. So say what you want but it can work, it's not a guarantee of course but it's better than just locking him away or killing him. I always enjoyed the anime characters who start off as villains but find a path to good. Like Sesshomaru, Vegeta, Piccolo, Obito, Greedling, Hiei, Gaara, Discord, Jellal, and well I could go on!" she told him casually.

"I think they'll just do him in," said Karma.

"Yeah, but such a waste," agreed Minako.

"You just think he's cute," snorted Karma.

"All evil boys at heart are cute…except for right there at the end though…usually," she said shrugging.

Zamasu would most likely not get a chance to redeem himself like Vegeta and Piccolo. After all they came over to Goku's side due to a common enemy. The only enemy Zamasu could make is the King of Everything at this point and Goku was friends with the King of Everything.

"Why would you go to the Naruto world?" asked Karma.

Looking over Minako started with a cheery smile before darkening, "First things first…I kill Sakura!" she told him. Looking away from him she glowered, "She far too wishy washy and she constant hurts Naruto! Then she over step her boundaries and confessed after Hinata did and completely overshadowed her. Even if Naruto and Hinata got together that cannot be forgiven and then there's just her whole thing with Sasuke, both her and Ino needed to be slapped so hard. Plus I can't forgive anyone who takes others into danger with a half-ass plan and waffy willpower. Not only that, she betrays her teammates when she goes after Sasuke! Then on her never ending list of faults she lets Neji die! She saves Naruto even though he would have been pronounced dead at the scene after the nine tail was extracted but she can't save Neji! She was right there. Then top it all off, the way she handles her daughter. That whole thing with Sadara trying to discover who she was, that was bullshit and a result of bad parenting. Sakura should and have told her what happen instead she left her to question her very existence! Same with Sasuke. I just hate the ending of Naruto as a whole, Naruto and Hinata was alright but everything else was just so wrong. I mean it's like Kishimoto went online and looked up the most popular couple pairings and the weirdest and slapped them together. Plus I just can't forgive him for making Sasuke and Naruto bad parents! They know what its' like to not have families they should be shoving family down their children's throats! Plus I find it weird that everyone has kids at the same time…I mean that only happens with weirdo American high school witches. I mean when we get older I doubt any of us will have kids around the same time. A couple of us might but not all," she declared furious.

Looking at her stunned Karma's jaw actually dropped as she ranted, shaking out of the shock the red head cleared his throat and sighed, "Minako…you've thought to much on that," he said amused.

Snapping back to reality, Minako looked over and blush before nodded, "I know but…well when you love something and have it around for so long you get passionate about it. Even if the characters aren't real you want them to have happy endings and you get expectations for them. They are no longer the creator's creations, they become a part of the fans…or something equally corny," she said embarrassed. At least that was how she felt, take Fullmetal Alchemist, it was so wonderful and it was better because it had a full on happy ending. To her Naruto didn't feel like a happy ending, she wanted happy endings.

Laughing Karma leaned back on his hands, "You are such a weirdo, don't you love horror movies! How many of those have happy endings! After all a lot of them end with the protagonist never getting away, they think they do only to discover nope," he said amused.

Smiling at that Minako wagged her finger, "Tut-Tut those do have happy endings…just the happy endings usually belong to the villains!" she told him amused.

"How is it a happy ending if the villain wins?" asked Karma smirking.

"How is it a happy ending if the hero wins?" asked Minako back.

"Getting philosophical on me now," said Karma chuckling.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "Just a thought, I mean who really determines what's good and evil? When you look at it with your nose to the glass you might think you're good. However the moment you step away and look at it from above you see what you're doing is evil. What exactly changes that?" she asked him amused.

"Knowledge usually," commented Karma.

Nodding Minako continued, "Back in the day the ones with knowledge were the ones in charge, but often the people in charge were selfish and evil. So all in all, good and evil is just a big headache so happy endings are the endings you make for yourself!" she said.

"That makes absolutely no sense," said Karma.

"And that is humanity!" cried Minako.

Shaking his head, Karma frowned, "No your train of thought makes no sense how did we go from Naruto to this!" he asked confused.

Looking over to him, Minako shrugged, "Who cares, all in all the Naruto ending sucks! End of story," she said firmly.

"Those fevers have really screw your mind up haven't they," said Karma.

Laughing at that Minako got up when the limo lights flashed, "That's my little secret, but I hope you enjoy figuring out if the fevers addle my mind or if I was always crazy!" she said with a wink. Heading outside she bid him one last goodbye before she was off. Before he could head over to close the door though Minako came back through and rushed over to him. Throwing her arms around him she pulled him in for a kiss, one that made his spine tingle, "Bye-bye Karma-kun! I hope you enjoyed your fake birthday with me!" she said giving him another kiss before leaving out the door again.

Gazing at the door he smiled and headed over to the door to lock it behind her, "I think I enjoyed my fake birthday more than my real!" he said going upstairs.

* * *

Gazing up at the house Minako sighed at all the lights she found. Damn she wouldn't be able to sneak in so easily, she got out easy enough but getting back in was going to be difficult. Looking down at her phone she found a text from Itona telling her where everyone was in the house. The chairman, Grip, Simon, and Auntie were all in places where she could slip in through the secret entrances the house had. So those were out. Gakushū and Ren were in the living room which was right there at the front door so even if she tapped into the G.O.D force she couldn't just slip in.

They were going to notice the door open and see her. It wasn't like she actually turned invisible if she brought attention to herself she was going to get it, she wasn't Korosensei and G.O.D. She would get noticed for sure. Sighing she looked into the woods, "G.O.D if you watching I could use your help!" she cried out hopeful.

She was met with silence, "I knew he wouldn't be there…but I still got my hopes up," Minako sighed.

She was going to have to use free running to get to her room, Minako really didn't want to though since everything was so slippery and icy. Sure the snow would break her fall but it was still pretty dangerous, but she couldn't stay out here all night. Shivering she sent a text to Itona to open her window, "I can't stay out here all night," she muttered.

Otherwise she would get sick and she didn't want to get sick.

Sneaking through the woods she paused at the sound of a branch snapping, standing up she looked back into the darkness and frowned. Was that snow weighing down a branch? Hearing another snap she took a step toward the woods only to jump out of her skin when her phone beeped. Looking down at the screen she found a text from Gakushū of all people, '_I tied off a rope come in before someone notices the breeze from your window,' _he sent.

Looking at his messaged surprised Minako frowned before glancing back toward the woods, he of course knew she was going to see Karma-kun but she was surprised he was helping. Still she needed to go in so there was no time to waste. Heading for the house she found the rope and quickly climbed in finding Itona and Gakushū glaring at each other.

Frowning she ignored them for the moment and pulled in the rope before shutting the window. Once done she turned to face the two, "Sorry Minako-chan, he just came in all of a sudden," apologized Itona finally puling his gaze from the blonde boy.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "Don't be…I have to thank him since I needed that rope. It would have been risky to get in any other way," she said. Not only was it slippery but if she slipped she would have probably alerted the others and then she would have been in big trouble.

Sighing Itona nodded, "I'm going back to my room then, nice to see you home," he said heading out.

Nodding Minako waved to him as he left, "Thank you for your help again," she said as he closed the door and once he was gone she turned to Gakushū. Gazing at each other Minako went to her window and closed it, "Thank you," she told him.

Looking at her Gakushū glowered, "Did you have fun with Akabane?" he asked.

Turning back to him Minako smiled, "Don't get jealous, I get to spend your entire birthday with you too," she said.

Shrugging at that, Gakushū walked over, "Who is this and how do they have my number?" he asked passing over his phone. Taking it from him Minako gazed at the message and felt a wave of surprise at the number displayed along with the message. Korosensei sent a text Gakushū a text message, telling him to get a rope to help her get inside because she was in trouble.

Seeing her expression Gakushū looked at his phone, "That number is connected to your class secret isn't it?" he asked. Seeing her nod, he felt that old spark fire up inside of him to know the secret. Sure he wasn't out to attack his father anymore but this secret was just…big. He knew it was big. Seeing Minako's worried look though he sighed and hit options. Showing her his phone he hit delete, "Then I guess it needs to stay a secret then," he said.

Looking at him shocked Minako frowned, "But you could have used that to find out the secret," she said confused.

Sighing he nodded, "And technically I still can…I have no problem remembering numbers but I won't," he told her firmly.

"But why?" asked Minako.

Looking at her he smiled, "Because being in Class E makes you happy and I don't want to ruin that just to discover a secret. Not to mention when I got over my initial hatred for the class I realized how much you guys helped me with my own growth. I want Akabane to keep getting stronger so I can keep getting stronger. After all if I can't beat that jerk and continue to do so, how can I ever hope to take on my father," asked Gakushū amused.

Smiling Minako grabbed Gakushū's hand and pulled him close, "Thank you," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Looking at her, Gakushū smirked, "If you were really thankful you give me a better kiss than that," he said leaning in.

Laughing at that Minako poked his forehead and pushed him back, "Save it for your birthday, Casanova," she said. With a few more words Gakushū left her room and she changed into pajamas, now she would come out tomorrow and claim her headache gone. Once she button up the last button on her shirt she jumped when she heard a knock on her window.

Looking over she found a rather ragged Korosensei. Hurrying over she opened up and let him in, sighing the cheery yellow octopus wiped his brow of nonexistent sweat with swollen limbs. Heading over to her secret supply of sweet Minako passed over the bag of sweets, "Sensei, what's wrong? Did someone other than me call you and attempt an assassination?" she asked shocked. She figured she would be the only one to call him this break.

Turning to her after scarfing down treats Korosensei shook his head, "No…on the contrary I was just paid a visit by some of Shiro's men. I guess he figured out of everyone you would actually call me for a play date," he said amused.

Looking at him Minako felt a stab of fear slice through her and Korosensei's voice seemed to mute as she entered her own world. Was that true? Did that jerk Shiro come here to attack Korosensei or did he come for her a second time. G.O.D said himself it wasn't safe for her to be with him because he didn't trust Shiro with her. Could Shiro have just happened to cross paths with Korosensei because he was coming for her to use her as some control device for G.O.D or something?

Feeling warmth surrounded her completely, Minako blinked and was surprised to find herself wrapped up in Korosensei's tentacles. Feeling her anxieties wash away she was overwhelmed by his flowery scent, she really liked his flower scent. Releasing her he patted her head, "Don't worry I won't let him use you against me or my student. He wasn't after you today, he's many things but not a fool. He knows I'll go after him if you disappear and he is the kind of person who likes to start fights on his terms so you're safe from him. Beside I know my student is working with him and it would certainly sour things between them if he took you without my student's consent. And seeing how G.O.D yet to retrieve you means my student is not a fool, he can see Shiro is not to be trusted," he told her reassuringly.

Biting her lip Minako looked up, "Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want to get locked up again especially by someone as messed up and arrogant as Shiro. G.O.D was arrogant but nowhere near that white-clad self-proclaimed assassin jerk.

"Yes," said Korosensei. Sighing he crossed his tentacles, "He's trying to get more information on me and unfortunately I gave him some today," he said.

"Sorry to hear that sensei," Minako apologize.

Waving it off Korosensei's tentacles whipped around the room as he pulled out a game of monopoly out, "No worries, now, how about a game? We can continue with your game of questions! Just nothing about the mature part of sensei's before life!" he said warningly.

Smiling slightly Minako choose the top hat, "Fine, so…did you ever dress up as a girl for your work? Or did you ever make G.O.D dress up as a girl?!" she asked amused.

Looking at her, Korosensei sighed and dropped his head, "What is with you and the weird questions?" he asked her.

Laughing Minako smiled, "I'm interested in your life before us! I mean, Batman had his Robin's dress up like girls once! You were kind of like a Dark Batman!" she said happily.

Nodding Korosensei took a deep breath and nodded, "I did it once, but I wasn't pretending to be a woman for anything…I just need a way out and they weren't checking woman. So I found a dress my size and took it, I also got a fan to help hide my face and was able to slip out. As for my student, I never made him but he might have afterward…you never know," he said causally.

Sighing Minako reached over and moved her piece, "There's so much I don't know about either of you," she muttered. Looking up she gazed at him, "We have no way to predict the future and if you die I want memories of you. I want to be able to recall a lot of things about you. Not just my memories of you I want your memories…I want God of Death Korosensei to live on in my memory just as much as I want G.O.D to live on. Both of you changed my life for the better and I don't want to ever forget that," she said.

Smiling Korosensei reached over and patted her head, "If you feel that way then sensei will tell you all about his life as the God of Death and give you plenty of stories about his pupil as well!" he told her.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	73. Sixty-Seven

**Hello everyone this is the last chapter of the winter vacation! Next chapter we go back to the manga and sorry this chapter is much shorter...but I hope you enjoy it never the less! Also to everyone who's celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow, Happy Early Thanksgiving! I'm working on a turkey as we speak, I've actually been able to make a decent turkey since taking over the cooking for this holiday.**

**A special thank you to; Evilshallprevail and Guest for your reviews. Especially thank you Guest for your kind words! I hope I can keep it up to the very end!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Gazing at the kimono Gran-Gran laid out for her Minako looked over to her grandmother who was busy helping Makoto get into hers. She should have known this was coming, after all Gran-Gran took every chance she got to put her in a kimono due to her dislike of seeing herself in one. She liked the one Gran-Gran brought for her though it was pretty.

It was pale green with darker green around the collar, the bottom, and the bottom of the large sleeves with small yellow and red flowers with the occasional large white flower. It would have a bright yellow obi and she also got her a white fake furred scarf. Then there were flower pins for her hair.

Frowning at the outfit she got up and left the room, Gran-Gran would call her when it was her turn so for now it was time to give her birthday surprise to Ritsu. Entering her room Minako looked the door behind her and heading over the desk with her laptop. Once everything was started up she sat cross legged and sent a message to Ritsu.

Sitting back she had to wait a few minutes before the computer girl popped up, "Minako-chan! How nice it is to see you!" she said happily.

Smiling back Minako nodded, "Hey Ritsu-chan! How's your break been?" she asked her.

"I've been doing a little project on my own, nothing worth mentioning yet. What about you?" Ritsu asked her casually.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "Just usual stuff, anyway I wanted to say Happy Birthday," she told her happily. Seeing a surprise look touch Ritsu she chuckled, "I found out today is technically the day you were born. Me and the others wanted to give you a birthday surprise since you do so much for us…" she told her trailing off. Getting nothing from Ritsu, Minako continued, "Me especially since you helped me so much when I was trying to free myself from the chairman so I got Korosensei's help with something. Due to the time we all can't physically get together and give you a birthday celebration but we can do it digitally!" she told her happily.

Plugging in the USB Minako clicked it open and the moment Ritsu stepped inside she found herself in Class E's room with digital copies of the class wishing her a Happy Birthday. Sitting back Minako watched as Ritsu was greeted by everyone, "Digital Minako…I leave it all to you," she told her.

Getting up she left the girl to her birthday celebration with them all. After she told Korosensei what she wanted to do everyone got in on the project. Korosensei programed everything and they did voice recordings to help make it as real as possible. Ritsu would get her own birthday celebration!

With that done Minako headed over to her bed and reached under to grabbed Asano's birthday present and once more felt that anxiety. He put so much thought into her present as did Karma, she really hoped both of them liked their presents. She made Karma that scarf because he didn't like his but didn't want to be bothered with finding one. As for the poisoned cookies, that was easy enough to do and she knew for a fact he would enjoy using them to prank others.

Then for Gakushū she got Ren to make sure he was out of his house and went to talk to his mother, after all mothers generally know the child best. She knew for sure her presents were going to revolve around giving him a personal touch to his room and to himself. All she really got from his mom though was when he was kid he liked owls. Apparently after the chairman became his evil self he pushed Asano into so many things he lost interest in personal things. Or at the very least he just didn't talk about them because he was so busy.

Now that she thought about it the few times he surprised her with dates they were always geared toward her and nothing else. He never took her to do something he wanted, even Karma took her to do stuff he wanted along with stuff she wanted. Well that was going to change.

Standing up with the box in hand Minako nodded, just like with Karma she was going to do whatever Gakushū wanted today. Heading out of her room she headed for his room and knocked on the door, hearing rustling she stepped back and found Gakushū standing in the door way. He was dressed in a dark brown kimono with a golden obi. Scowling at him she crossed her arms, "Well that's just not fair at all!" she snapped annoyed.

Raising an eyebrow, Gakushū frowned himself, "What's not fair?" he asked.

"Why do you get to look Japanese when you wear a kimono?! It's not fair!" Minako cried.

Rolling his eyes at that Gakushū reached over to flick her forehead, "You're such a weirdo. You look Japanese too you know, you're just too hung up on other things to see it. Now what did you want? I doubt you came here to yell at me for looking Japanese," he snorted.

Blushing Minako held out his present, "Its handmade again…sorry if you don't like it," she muttered forking it over to him.

Taking the gift Asano smiled, "You could be a little more confident you know," he said.

"I assume the worst because usually it always turns out to be bad in my experience," she told him.

Opening up the box Asano found a striped scarf, it was dark brown and gold with an owl on each end that matched the one of his pillow. Looking up he watched a nervous Minako twiddle her fingers, "I'm sorry to repeat the theme but when I asked your mom what you like all she could really tell me what you liked was owls," she told him quietly.

Smiling he nodded, "It's been so long since I just sat back and decided to choose something to like just because. After my father went through his change he started to push more activities and for me learn more things. I didn't mind, I always enjoyed learning and all the fighting I learned was a good outlet for things," he said putting on the scarf.

Nodding Minako smiled, "Well today we can find what you like because today we'll do what you want!" she told him happily.

Pausing at that Gakushū frowned, "What I want to do?" he asked.

Nodding she nodded and headed away when Gran-Gran called for her, "Got to go, but make sure you think about what you want to do okay!" she said leaving him.

Watching her enter her grandmother's room Gakushū darted to Ren's room and pushed it open without knocking. Finding Ren sitting on his bed he was dressed in stylish clothes rather than a kimono like him, "You're not wearing…no, never mind, Minako wants to spend the day doing what I want. What do I do?" he asked him.

Looking at him Ren frowned, "…You do what you want," he told him like it was that simple.

Scowling at that Gakushū crossed his arms, "I don't know what I want to do I intended to let her take charge like always!" he snapped.

Sighing Ren walked over and grabbed Asano's shoulders, "…Asano-kun…I'm not helping you this time, you have to learn to stand on your own two feet and trust your instincts. Minako is like a sister to me and if you win her from Akabane and you two get serious I will not give you advice on having sex with her. That is just going too far for me. So just trust yourself, she wants to do what you want so just look around and choose. She is telling you to be selfish so be selfish!" said Ren patting his shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Kimono were so constricting.

She would have a lot of trouble getting away if she had to run in this thing. Sitting still as Gran-Gran fasten her hair into a side ponytail Minako was finally free to move when she put in a decorative comb. Standing up she headed over to the mirror and looked at herself, sighing she walked away she just didn't look Japanese. This kimono just looked so odd on her, unlike Makoto who could rock any and every outfit. Shaking her head Minako turned to her Gran-Gran who reached for her chest and began to pull at it putting on the finishing touches.

Smiling she shook her head, "You and your sister is just so heavy up top!" she said amused. Looking up at her embarrassed granddaughter she sighed, "Honestly though you two so much like your mother, Marie was always such a pretty girl. Out of all your sisters though you resemble your mother the most, both Makoto and Usagi always look just a smidgen off from your mother," she commented.

Looking over to her grandmother surprised Minako frowned, "What makes you say that, Gran-Gran? I mean I always thought Makoto looked the most like her," she confessed.

Chuckling Gran-Gran shook her head, "Both Usagi and Makoto were far too…cheerful. Not to say you weren't a happy child. It's just your mother had this air about her that told others she had been though hardships but despite it she choose to accept the good and move forward. You are just like her in that regard. You've had so many problems growing up. Being so weak and sickly, and I know at times Mori was hard to handle because he wanted to protect you. Then you lost your mother and Usagi together but despite that you still found the will to smile," said Gran-Gran.

Smiling Minako turned, "I found the will because I had everyone. I had you and Grandpapa, papa, Izaya, Makoto, Rio, Ren, Auntie, and Simon. How could I not be at least a bit happy with you guys, just don't tell Ren I said that. His head is big enough," she said happily.

Smiling Gran-Gran nodded, "It wouldn't kill you if you were nicer to poor Ren-kun," she told her.

"Never!" declared Minako.

Heading out of the room Minako headed back for her room and grabbed her wallet, cell, and her mini Korosensei, G.O.D, and Korosensei G.O.D dolls. Stuffing all three into a small bag she stuffed it into her obi before threading her sword through as well. Ready to leave Minako paused when a breeze tickled her face. Looking over she found her window open and resting on the window sill was a black box with a smoky grey ribbon tied around it.

Heading over she was hit with scent of roses, lilies, gun powder, and oil. She knew that scent as G.O.D's scent. He would bring her roses and lilies bouquets the most when she told him those were her favorite flowers, he tried to bring her a little cheer. Not that it worked.

Gazing at the present she glanced back at her door to look for any spies and once in the clear she pick up the present. Undoing the ribbon she lifted off the top and almost burst in tears when she found a certain object resting inside. She could feel her mind fading back to the day she first described this…

* * *

_How could you hate someone so intensely but like them? Laying limp on G.O.D's back Minako wince with every step he took, her fingers brushed against a knife but she couldn't grab it. He really put her to work today so any unnecessary movement would only hurt. Resting her cheek against his shoulder blade as they made their way through his base she was surrounded by his scent._

_He smelled like gunpowder and flowers, he was a florist at the moment but lilies and roses were the strongest and there was just a hint of oil. Aside from his scent she never realized how muscular he was, he was just like freaking Izaya he didn't look it but she could feel steely muscles underneath._

"_Minako-chan, you're such a lightweight with training," joked G.O.D amused._

"_Bite me," groaned Minako._

_Entering his room at last G.O.D took her over to his bed and laid her down, "Time to disinfect your cuts otherwise you'll end up sick just like last time," he said leaving her to grab his supplies. Sitting idle Minako gazed at the ceiling and longingly wished for a bath. If she could soak her muscles right now that would be the best thing ever._

_Closing her eyes she tried to imagine a hot bath with all her herbs, she had some to help sinus but she also had some for aches and pains that worked somewhat. She was fairly well versed with herbs, not as much as Makoto but fairly decent. Opening her eyes back up when G.O.D hovered over her Minako was forced to sit up while he went to work._

_Working in silence he disinfected her cuts before he began to bandage them up with actual bandages, seeing her look he smiled, "It's just easier to use these since most of the cuts are so long," he said before pulling out a knife to cut the bandage. Gazing at it she found it was a small sterling silver knife that flipped up. The handle that the knife folded into was made of a handsome wood, hazelnut if she was a guessing girl. At the end of it though was an onyx snake embedded in the handle._

_Reaching out she took the knife from him and he allowed her to take it easily._

_Gazing at it she took in the craftsmanship, it was lovely and just like her mama's sword it had a diamond edge flipping it over she found on the back of the handle there were initials in gold. It must be the initials of his old name, before he took the title of G.O.D from his master. "This looks special," she said gazing at it. There was something about it too that made her think it was special, it wasn't useful as an assassin weapon, maybe for a last resort but not something you rely on. _

"_It is," he said gazing at the knife with that flicker of pure emotion she so rarely saw. Pushing away the emotion he smiled at her, "It was a gift from my master. The one time he truly acted like a master to me, he gave me this a year after I followed him. It was when he accepted me as his pupil. Or he pretended to, all he ever saw me as was a tool though but at the time I was happy. Even if my memories of him are soured I won't give up this knife. I received it when I became an assassin," he said gently taking the knife back from her._

_Nodding at that Minako looked him square in the eye, "Since you believe you're going to win and get me as a consolation prize does that mean I get one from you?" she asked him._

_Looking at her surprised he waved the knife, "You want one?" he asked._

_Shrugging Minako smiled, "If I'm going to be your pupil I wouldn't mind one! I like mama's sword so a knife wouldn't be a bad thing, I just won't do guns," she told him._

_Smiling at that he nodded, "Alright then," he said slipping into thought._

"_So why did he put an onyx snake on it?" she asked him curious._

_Pulling out some morphine G.O.D injected her quickly before he explained, "My master was kind of sneaky about all of that. He gave me a lesson on gems, telling me that I could have to go undercover in a jewelry store or if I needed to woo a woman I could call attention to her jewelry. While we studied them he asked me what my favorite was, I liked onyx. Then he discreetly asked me what my favorite animal was…I always liked snakes. I had a lot that lived in the gardens of my home back when I was a young boy," he explained to her. _

_Snorting at that Minako sighed as her mind clouded, "I guess we have something in common…I liked snakes too. So much so that I have a pet milk snake named Wordsworth. I guess I'll never get to see him now though but Itona-kun and Izaya will take care of him," she said quietly._

"_So you want a snake?" he asked._

_Shaking her head she scowled, "No, no one can make a snake as cute as Wordsworth. That's why I won't buy a snake plushie or merchandise. They can't capture a real snake cuteness! That lighter Simon got me wasn't even close but the fact it could give me fire saved it," she said._

_Chuckling G.O.D poked her forehead, "You have a problem, but if you don't want a snake what would you want?" he asked._

"_Unicorn," muttered Minako._

"_No," said G.O.D firmly._

"_An Alicorn," Minako told him second._

"_I don't even know what that is," G.O.D said._

"_It's a unicorn with wings…or a pegasus with a horn…it's from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," she told him thinking about Twilight and the gang._

"_Then once more no…also you're going to be my deadly student. You're going to wreak that image by watching My Little Pony. Besides isn't that a little kids show?" he asked her in disbelief._

"_You're never too old for the Magic of Friendship! Besides cartoons are a million times better than real TV, I'll watch them till I'm wrinkly and old…when will I get computer privileges? I want to watch Steven Universe, also Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir," she grumbled._

"_You're getting off topic Minako…but before you say something else no ponies or cartoon, anime, and anything of that nature on the knife," G.O.D told her sternly._

_Frowning Minako sighed, "Stingy," she muttered._

"_Minako," said G.O.D warningly_

"…_moon…crescent moon…" she told him softly._

_Watching her carefully he nodded, "The gem?" he asked._

_Thinking about that Minako frowned, she might as well make her make believe knife match her necklace, "Sapphire…with a white gold handle or pearl handle," she told him naming off what she wanted. Getting a raised eyebrow she smiled slightly, "I'm not much of a material girl but I'm still a girl of luxury. Beside yours is handsome so mine should be pretty since I'm a girl, pretty and deadly," she said drifting off to sleep._

_Before she reached slumber land though she heard him, "If that's what you want alright," he said._

* * *

Gazing at the knife she created with G.O.D, Minako could feel that achiness fill up in her chest. A knife just like his own for his student who ran away the first chance she got. Why didn't he hate her, he should, she defied him at every step and constantly dreamt of a life away from him. The only time he punished her for her choice was in her dream world. Why wouldn't he just punish her in real life already like she deserved! Picking up the knife she found it had a pearl handle but it was just like his down to the diamond edge.

Squeezing her hand around the knife Minako bit her lip, why didn't he hate her like in her dreams.

Didn't she hurt him? She rejected him, she refused to be his student, and chose to believe in Korosensei rather than him. He should despise her, hate her, and try to kill her. Yet all he's done was protect her and watch over her from afar. Was this some sort of strategy to make her feel guilty because it was freaking working?!

Jumping when her door opened Minako tucked the knife in her obi and hid the box behind her back as she turned to face whoever came in, "Minako-chan, let's get going," said Ren peeking in, Gakushū behind him looking out of it. Smiling she told him she be a few more minutes and once he closed the door she closed the box and redid the ribbon. Hiding the box in her coffin she headed out of her room and went downstairs to join everyone.

Pausing at the sight of Itona, Minako felt her heart exploded as all her earlier woes were washed away and replace with this sight. Gazing at the short boy who stood before her wearing an ice blue kimono with a dark blue obi. His hair was in its usual fashion but he got a headband to match his kimono, "Itona-kun!" she cried pulling out her phone, "You look so cute!" she cried snapping up photos. She was totally sending these to Rinka-chan! She liked cute things as much as Minako and they both secretly agree that Itona and Nagisa were super cute human beings.

Once sent she rushed over and enveloped him in a hug, "Ah you're so cute!" she cried rubbing her cheek against the top of his head. Stepping away she pulled candy from her purse, "Here's a sweet for looking so cute!" she said handing over a sucker.

Taking it from her he gave a two finger salute before heading out the door, "You're spoiling that boy rotten," said the chairman from behind.

Turning to face him Minako paused in surprised to see the chairman in a kimono too, he wore one in dark burgundy with stripes of a blackish-red with an obi in an actually nice shade of yellow-green. Gazing at him she turned to him and survey him, "Wow I think this is the first time I've thought of you as handsome, Mr. Chairman!" she said amused. He really was though, she knew he was handsome of course but when he wore a suit and everything he just looked like an authority figure.

Now though he looked like a normal person!

Smiling the chairman nodded, "Despite the wording I'll take the compliment. Still you shouldn't spoil Itona-kun so much. He'll pick up bad habits!" he warned.

Shaking her head Minako smiled, "Nope, it's a mother's right to spoil boys! If I was your wife I would have spoiled Gakushū rotten! No matter what you said. I would still teach him manners and the likes but he would totally be submerged in hugs, kisses, and candy!" she said happily.

Skipping out before he could answer Minako was pulled to the side by Gakushū, looking at her with a look of disgust he grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly, "Promise me you will never, ever, say the words, 'If I were your wife…' to my father ever again!" he demanded.

Looking at him amused Minako nodded, "Okay," she said chuckling.

Nodding satisfied they all started their way to the town festival, since it was a short walk away they wouldn't have to go in the cars. Walking side by side with Gakushū, the blonde headed boy peered over and spied the sword at her waist, "Do you have to take that everywhere?" he asked her. It was a bit odd and kind of boarding on unhealthy.

Looking over at the sword Minako gripped the handle, "Yes! How else do you expect me to defend myself!" she exclaimed annoyed. She needed this to make sure what happened with G.O.D never happened again, if she had a fighting chance she could at least hold off till help came. All she had to do was speed dial Korosensei and she was saved.

Holding up his hands he smiled, "Alright, I was just wondering," he said trailing back while she caught up to Itona.

"I would leave her alone about the sword, Asano-kun," Gakuhō spoke up. Looking over to his son he smiled, "Minako-chan is still recovering from her kidnapping and because of her mix feelings toward it she hasn't fully accepted how much it affected her. Having that sword helps her feel safe so for now just leave it be," he told him.

Frowning Asano looked over, "And what if she never lets go of it?" he asked.

Smiling at that Gakuhō gazed at Minako's back as she chatted happily with Itona-kun clutching her precious sword to her chest, "She's one of the few lucky enough to have her eccentricities not have an ill effect on her. People who get hailed as genius tend to have oddities. Just take a look at Akabane, Karma his oddity is that personality of his. There are many genius out there who work in certain peculiar ways but employers and others follow them because they make them lots of money. They may not understand how, but if it works then they'll follow. If Minako were to hold a sword at her waist she could still make her company fortunes," he said.

Frowning at Gakushū frowned, "Yeah, but I don't want one of my children going into the hospital for stitches because they decided to teethe on mommy's sword," he snorted.

Looking over to his son amused, Gakuhō chuckle, "Oh, already planning that far ahead are you? Should you be so brazen when she can't even decide which boy she likes yet?" he asked with a smirk.

Crossing his arms Gakushū looked over to his father with a serious expression, "You were the one who taught me that if I wanted something I have to give it a hundred and twenty percent. I intend on making Minako my bride without that contract. I'll secure her by our second year of high school. Well get married and have a family so I have to plan for that," he said completely sure of himself.

Feeling his smile melt more toward genuine, Gakuhō raised an eyebrow, "Why your second year of high school?" he asked his son curious.

Frowning Gakushū gazed at Minako and Itona, "Class E…they've been battling us all year but I've never felt like I was their sole enemy. They're battling something other than us, by us I mean you and me…Minako and Akabane are battling something else with their class. They are both enjoying dates and I've seen once our drama was over she's enjoyed mine but they aren't serious. Akabane has realized he loves Minako but hasn't said a thing about it because right now they can't focus on it. I don't know why but I'll accommodate them both. This year is for fun, things will get serious in our first year of high school and we'll both go all out for the girl we love and we'll fight to win her love. Minako is someone who considers everything though, so she'll think long and hard about who she's going to choose. So I predict she'll discover it year two. If it carries on to year three then so be it but I think it'll be year two," he said firmly crossing his arms.

Looking at his son slightly surprised, Gakuhō found himself struck speechless he never thought his son would come this far. He knew Minako would illicit a change in him but he came further than he thought, no doubt because of Akabane becoming his rival both in studies…and apparently in love. Frowning he gazed at his son, "Should you really be speaking about love at your age yet?" he questioned him calmly not really declaring anything. He decided Asano's mother was the one for him after two month of dating. When you knew, you knew but this was earlier than he calculated. He was expecting Asano to come to realize his feelings in high school.

Then again he also didn't expect Minako to go through everything she had. Nor did he ever expect that octopus named Korosensei to show up, but life was funny that way.

Reaching town everyone split up, Itona made a beeline for the food stalls with Ren migrating toward some girls, Makoto and Auntie headed toward adults drinking sake joined by Grip and Simon. Everyone was spreading going toward activities they would enjoy leaving Minako and Gakushū alone. Standing next to her nervously Gakushū looked around wondering what to do. What wouldn't make Minako bored? Peering over her found her gazing at him expectantly.

Sighing he turned to her, "Can't you just choose?" he asked her.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "Nope, today I want to get to know you so it's all about you so let's start, what's your favorite color?" she asked him grabbing his hand.

Relaxing Gakushū walked with Minako taking in things, "I've never thought about something like that," he muttered.

"Well give it a thought! Along with that, is the owl still your favorite animal? What's your favorite food? When you eat Taiyaki how do you eat it? Have you ever taken illegal drugs? What's your secret desire? Who was your first crush? Who was your first kiss? Who is your best friend? What do you like to do to wind down from a hard day? Who's your personal hero?! Do you enjoy any anime? What's your favorite genera of movies?" she asked him naming off questions to start with.

Looking at her annoyed, Gakushū frowned, "Why would I tell you stuff you probably won't even be able to recall?" he questioned her.

Looking at him annoyed Minako pulled away from him and crossed her arms, "Karma's favorite color is red and his second favorite is black and his third is white. His favorite animal is a bat, specifically a simple little brown bat. His favorite food is whatever he cooks. When he eats Taiyaki he eats head first every time and he likes the fillings I like, sweet potato and chocolate. He's never done drugs but has been offered. His secret desire is between me and him. His first crush was a girl from kindergarten named Naomi. His first kiss was Usagi, she was actually every boy's first kiss in our kindergarten class because she was curious about kissing. His best friend is Nagisa-kun and his second guy best friend is Terasaka and his best girl friend after me is Rio. To wind down from a day he enjoys cooking. He's never indulged me about his personal hero. As for anime when he was a kid he liked the typical boy animes but now that were older he likes slice of life and adventure-fantasy or adventure-Syfy but don't tell him I told you that. As for movies he doesn't like any genera…he choose movies based on directors" she told naming off everything she knew.

Looking at her surprised Gakushū didn't know what to say, smiling Minako poked his nose, "When you like someone you take the time to get to know them," she told him.

Frowning at that Gakushū sighed, "I guess…I'm partial to brown. I've always liked it, it feels warm," he told her shrugging his shoulders.

Nodding Minako smiled and waited for him to continued, seeing her expression Gakushū sighed and continued on, "I still like owls, my favorite food is Corbin Bleu, and I don't know about Taiyaki haven't had it in a long time. No to drugs, my secret desire is mine…plus I don't know what it is, you were my first kiss and crush, and my best friends are the five but I'm closest with Ren and Seo. Save your breath I know you hate him. I read when I want to wind down…I don't care what. I'll deny it if you say anything but my father is my personal hero. I don't watch anime. I watch whatever movies the others want but I don't really have anything I like," he said casually.

"I guess my first mission is getting you animes you like along with movies…horror is out I know but we can try other things!" she said amused.

"Joy," said Gakushū sarcastically.

"Fine then we'll do something else, but for now what do you want to do?" she asked looking around.

Frowning Gakushū gave the festival a look around before randomly pointing over to a stall featuring some game lots of people were gathered around. Heading over the two of them pushed toward the front and found a game of bow and arrows. Apparently there was a bet going on or something, laughing the head guy waved around a package of bill, "Ten thousand yen is the buy in, be the fastest to shoot and hit the most points you go home with the prize!" he cried.

Feeling a spark light up inside Minako paused and looked over to Gakushū with a sheepish smile, "Um would you mind if I…" she asked hopeful.

Smirking he waved his hand, "Go right ahead," he said amused.

Perking up Minako marched up to the man and pulled out the money she would need, "I wanna try," she said cheerfully. At once the rowdy crowd quiet down and turned to her in unison, keeping on her smile she kept her hand out, "You're supposed to take the money," she whispered to the guy.

Flushing lightly the guy chuckled, he was and older balding man who wore a uniform with a twisted headband around his head. He had a round stomach but he looked kind, chuckling at her he shook his head, "Um, young lady this isn't a game and that's a lot of money," he said trying save her.

Smiling at him Minako held out the money, "Thanks but I still like a chance," she told him forking it over and then she turned toward Gakushū. Pulling out her bag she tucked her G.O.D knife in it before pulling out a long ribbon and some hooks she thought would be helpful. Taking her bag from her Gakushū watched as Minako went to work first she used a long ribbon to hold back her sleeves and then she produced a pair of hooks too hold up her skirt hat hook onto her obi.

All the while some boy behind her who he guess was the champ was talking a big game to her but she was swiftly ignoring him. Sighing he shook his head, "You certainly came prepared," he snorted.

Smiling Minako beamed at him amused, "It's hard to move in a kimono!" she explained.

"Oi!" yelled someone from behind.

Turning around Minako found some high schooler with a raven hair styled to look like an idol's haircut, he was cute and tall with long slender limbs with dark eyes. He looked furious and was quite red in the face, "Who the hell do you think you are ignoring me," he barked.

Looking at him Minako gave him a look up and down before smiling, "I'm sorry sempai what sort of trash talk were you trying to give me? Do you believe you're the best there ever was? Or is it because I'm a girl that I can't defeat you?" she asked him politely.

Looking at her his mouth agape the raven hair teen turned away and to the guy who was in charge and with a look of fury he pointed to her, "Tenma give her a long bow! I hope you know how to shoot one princess!" he snapped smirking vindictively.

Smirking Minako headed over and took the bow from the guy who handed it over, she knew how to shoot from all of them. Grandpa show her how to shoot a long bow and when she got good she went on to learn how to shoot from lots of bows. It wasn't like she had anything else to do and with it not being stressful on her body she could shoot whenever she wanted. Couple that with lessons from Karasuma-sensei…she was now on an Olympian level and an assassin level for firing speed!

Clearing his throat Tenma held out the long bow and spoke up, "Alright, you have to fire five arrows as fast as you can. Aim for those targets and make sure you hit them, the closer to the bullseyes the more points you get. The time limit is three minutes and depending how much time you have left it gets added to your score…when you're done yell out time," he said.

Nodding Minako took the bow and slung the quiver on to her back. Hearing some yells of encouragement from girls in the crowds Minako smiled. Since this guy was such a prick he no doubt made girls here feel like they couldn't shoot. So it was time to give them some inspiration! Taking stance she took aim and waited for the guy to yell start. Once he did it was over in five seconds. She planted an arrow right into the center of every target for every second. Firing them all she held up her hand once done, "Time!" she cried cheerfully.

Hitting the timer button Tenma looked at the time with wide eyes, "…F…Five seconds…all bullseyes," he said a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "I think we have a winner!" he said laughing.

Looking over to the gapping high school boy and his friends, Minako stuck out her tongue at him in a childish act, "Don't you know the rules! Never underestimate a girl!" she said with a smile. With that a load of girls rushed forward and grabbed her all chatting at once. They shook her hands and hugged her, it was a good twenty minutes before she was able to get away with Gakushū. Along with a nice amount of prize money.

Heading toward a new activity, Minako flashed him an apologetic smiled, "S-Sorry…this was supposed to be your day and then I went and did that," she muttered.

Laughing Gakushū headed over to food stands, "I don't mind, I enjoy it when you get those flashes of confidence. You look…hmm what is the appropriate adjective. Ah, you look alluring when you're confident in something. When you talk about anime or something from your American cartoon stuff or whatever your eyes sharpen and get this look of determination. It's the same look you have when you talk about music or perform just like now. Have you consider doing it professionally? I mean there are events you could do despite your condition. If you keep training you could get into the Olympics!" he said confidently praising her.

Blushing Minako scratched her head, "I-I've never really thought much about it…although I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing to consider," she commented. Not just her either, Hinata-chan could totally go for the Olympics someday along with Chiba-kun and Rinka-chan. Those two would probably do good in something like skeet shooting or something else.

Heading off again the two of them spent time playing games and getting the delicious foods mostly Taiyaki, Minako secretly recorded in her mind that Gakushū chose red bean paste and like her ate gill first. Then they ate some Nikuman before grabbing Takoyaki and much to Gakushū's embarrassment Minako fed him at least one before he ordered his own, his face tinged red.

Sitting on a bench near a bonfire while Gakushū headed for the toilet, Minako gazed at the blazing inferno the younger blonde pulled out those colorful fire sets you could by to change the fire's color. Tossing them into the fire she sighed, she really did like karma and Gakushū but if it was possible to date fire she would marry it today!

Heading a snap from behind Minako jumped and was pulled from her dream and looked back to find a nightmare, pausing she felt all her earlier enjoyment leave her. Standing behind at the edge of the woods was Shiro…in normal clothes. He actually had an eyepatch over his golden eye and everything, standing up she looked at him with a furious expression.

"Hello Minako-chan!" he said cheerfully.

Glowering at him Minako pointed her finger, "What are you doing here?!" she yelled.

She yelled so loud the area dipped to a quite spell for a second or two before speaking up once more again but she paid it no heed. Reaching up to put a finger to his lips he let out a hush noise and winked at her, "Minako-chan you shouldn't disturb others!" he said amused. He was putting on a show for her but he could act all he wanted. She didn't buy into creepy guys, or guys old enough to be her father!

"Don't ever do that again, I rather not vomit everything I just ate!" Minako snapped.

Keeping his smile Shiro gazed at her but she could see slight anger behind his eyes, "You should be nicer to me, Minako-chan. I'm sure you don't want to have another experience in a cage. Unlike the God of Death I won't give you special treatment," he threaten.

"Shove off geezer, there's no way G.O.D would ever allow me to be taken by the likes of you let alone Korosensei who I have on speed dial. Also if I were you I would watch what you do, G.O.D is here and now I know why he is. So hurry up and tell me what you want. I don't want to waste any time with you," she snapped furious.

Gazing at her coolly, Shiro sighed, "Honestly, its true you're going to be a beauty but that mouth of yours not even the fact you're an heiress can save you because of your mouth. I don't see how he finds you remotely endearing. You're nothing more than a worthless brat whose more trouble than she's worth even if you are an heir to a fortune," he mutter venomously.

Gazing back at him her stare even icier than his own, Minako put a hand to her hip, "The only worthless one is you. Honestly calling yourself an assassin, why don't you take the title when you've actually done something assassin like. You're an insult to the profession," she declared.

Fuming Shiro pointed to her, "Watch your mouth little girl! You forget who you're talking too! I created your beloved little Korosensei, that man who you disgustingly chase after. Honestly how you can even find him remotely attractive shows how truly far our youth has fallen," he said letting out a noise of disgust. Reaching up to brush away his hair he smirked, "You can talk big all you want but someone like me is highly desired. I'm a mind born once a generation. Everyone in the world wants my mind and that includes your father," he boasted.

Laughing at that Minako looked at him amused, "Seriously, you're going to try and take credit for Korosensei I guess that shows how desperate you are for success. However, don't hate breaking it to you but you never made Korosensei. He was responsible for his birth, all you had was an idea and that's something anyone can do. As for my love for sensei, I look into his heart and at his very core he's a beautiful person worth loving just like G.O.D and every assassin I've met! Looks mean nothing when you're rotten to the core. As for talking big you're the only one doing it and let me tell you something, Suzuki Corporation has never offered you a job," she ranted.

Seeing his look of surprise she smirked, "Papa only chooses the best of the best, not third rate losers who value themselves more than anything. My papa employees people with a vision to help, who give results, and who have simple human decency. You lack all three; you only look to make a name for yourself, you only have failure, and from Korosensei's story you have no decency!" she declared.

Entering a stare off the two of them glared at each other before finally Shiro took a deep breath and pushed away his anger. Slipping back on a smile Shiro gazed at her, "Minako-chan, come with me!" he declared holding out his hand in what he probably imagined was a friendly manner.

Giving him a dry look Minako crossed her arms, "What do you think this is? An anime? Like hell I'm going anywhere with you, you pedophile!" she barked.

Glaring at her he pointed to her annoyed, "You don't trust me with the second God of Death correct? Then come with me and you can keep an eye on him," he said sorely tempting her.

Glaring at him she frowned, "…G.O.D is safer from you when you don't have me as a hostage so I'm not going and take one more step and you have two master assassins, three professional assassins, my brother, and the chairman to face. Seeing how your a nerd you won't even stand a chance against me so if I were you I leave. Besides I will take G.O.D back from you when we meet together in front of Korosensei. Then I'll make you regret what you did to him. He had a chance to heal and you wreaked it. You ruined everything!" she snapped.

"You really are a child if you think you can stop a grown man from doing what he wants, number two isn't going to just hug, kiss, and make up with your dear Korosensei. There's too much bad blood between them and the only way he's going to be happy is when he kills him. The only way both of us are going to be happy is when Korosensei is dead. I will kill that monster," declared Shiro.

"Killing Korosensei won't make G.O.D happy. Everything he does is to get his sensei's attention and the fact you even think you stand a chance is laughable," Minako said scoffing.

Turning her back on Shiro, Minako marched away and headed toward the bathroom meeting up with Gakushū halfway there. Smiling at him when she met him she pointed toward the direction of the house, "You want to go home? I think we've done just about everything we can here," she said.

Nodding Gakushū actually looked a little relieved she asked him that, "Actually yeah, I can only stand crowds for so long," he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Stretching when they got inside Minako groaned, "Anyone else home!" she called out to the dark house getting nothing in respond she looked over to Gakushū. "Let's get changed and meet back down here, I'm not tired yet!" she told him heading for the stairs. Steadily making her way up she reached her room and found Ritsu still enjoying her party.

Undoing her obi she put her purse down quickly undressed from the kimono. Going through her clothes she got a pair of white tights that had purples hearts here and there along them. Then pulled on a pair of short pairing it with a loose tunic top in a pretty shade of purple. Pulling her hair free she ran her fingers through it before opening up her bag. Pulling out her phone she found a message from Rinka raving about Itona-kun. She also liked his elf costume pictures. The two of them didn't talk much but with their shared love of Itona in cute things they form a bond.

Minako found lots of female friends in Class E.

Going through her phone she found a text message from Karma telling her not to text or call for twenty-four hours because he was going to playing a game and wanted no interruptions. Then she found something from Hazama asking her to tell her when she was back in town, she wanted to borrow the next novel in that series Minako showed her. Then there was a message from Nagisa asking her when she got back in two if she wanted to visit Kayano with him and a few others.

Sending him a quick no, she sent another message to Hazama telling her she would be back tomorrow and after that she sent out a group text of Happy New Year's Day to everyone save Kayano and Karma-kun as per his request. Getting up she put her phone away and reached into her bag to take out the knife G.O.D gave her. Gazing at it she thumbed the sapphire, "Thanks for the present G.O.D and please stay safe this year," she sighed.

Sighing she put the knife in her pocket and headed out just as Gakushū came out of his room, "So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

Frowning Gakushū looked at her before peering around looking for an idea. The dark halls offered him nothing though, walking along Minako followed after them and the two of them made their way down the halls in silence. The entire place was quiet save for the natural creaking the house made, "Sorry if I'm a bore, I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time," he told her quietly.

"Why not? The chairman?" she asked him.

Shaking his head Gakushū frowned, "No I've just never been much of a party goer I usually just have dinner with him and my mother. The moment I had the choice I said no to parties. Despite being a social butterfly I don't enjoy parties. They're utterly boring and just a way for girls to make drama and the guys aren't much better. I try to duck out of as many of Ren's parties as I can," he said.

"Ren does like his parties," admitted Minako.

"I'm tired of choosing tonight's events, you take over," said Gakushū.

Gazing at his tried expression Minako nodded, "You just want to head for bed, you look exhausted," she said worried. He did seem to go to bed early, Christmas Eve was like the only day he stayed up super late. Seeing his expression Minako smiled, "We can turn in early!" she said amused.

Looking over to her he gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry…I've never been big on staying up late," said Gakushū rubbing his head.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "It's your birthday you get to do whatever you want. So we can turn in if you want too," she offered him.

Frowning he nodded, "Thanks…and night," he said leaning over to give her a chaste kiss. Smiling against his lips Minako leaned forward to deep the kiss before pulling back, "…I enjoyed this, so thank you," he told her before heading off to his room.

Smiling Minako bid Gakushū a goodnight before heading back to her room. She wasn't ready for bed of course but she didn't really know what to do. Looking at her computer she found Ritsu was still enjoying her festivities and Minako found during her time in the hall Korosensei had taken up residence on her bed. "Sensei!" she said happily.

Heading over to him she paused when a woman's perfume touch her. Standing still she sniffed the air and headed over to him. Grabbing his robes she took a whiff and scowled. Looking up suspiciously she found Korosensei peering at her curiously. "Why do I smell a woman's perfume on you!" she snapped. Taking a deeper sniff she even found gunpowder and soot on his robes, "Are you cheating on Class E with some hussy!" she snapped faking fury.

Gasping Korosensei waved his tentacles, "Never, sensei would never cheat on Class E! He just met a young lady who fancied a dance with him…aside from that though. I'm amazed! You could smell all that on me, what else can you smell?" he asked teasingly.

Stepping closer Minako sniffed and caught just the slightest hint of blood, "Did someone get hurt? I smell a little bit of blood," she said surprised.

Looking at her impressed Korosensei chuckled, "You got quite the nose on you," he said amused.

Shrugging Minako frowned, "A nose is a nose, now, who is this hussy! I know it isn't Bitch-sensei she wears that super expensive stuff like Makoto. This also isn't from any of the girls in our class because if they go with a flower it's the generic rose or lavender, but most just wear those childish scents. This perfume, it isn't expensive but it is more of a grown up scent. What have you been up too?" she asked him with a look of curiosity.

"Sensei was having some grown up fun that took a turn toward assassination," Korosensei told her.

Frowning at that Minako pointed to them, "If you smell of an explosion does that mean a suicide bomber? Are they okay?" she asked him curious.

Smiling Korosensei nodded, "Yep, the only blood shed was when I retaliated!" he said happily.

Looking at him confused Minako pointed to him, "You retaliated in a violent manner?" she asked before narrowing her eyes. "Alright who the hell are you and what have you done with sensei! He never reacts in a violent way no matter what his attacker does to him, that's like his super annoying trait!" she snapped sinking into a defensive stance.

Chuckling Korosensei patted her head, "You are correct, but this time when I retaliated in my non-violent way I had to unfortunately shed some blood and cause some pain. After all there is no real painless way to remove a tumor," he said amused.

Frowning Minako sighed, "Just how many lives do you live away from us?" she asked.

"Sixty-Five…but soon Sixty-Six because sensei prefers even numbers! His most important life however is as Class E sensei!" said Korosensei happily.

Rolling her eyes Minako smiled, "So what's on today's agenda?" she asked him amused.

Grinning Korosensei whipped around her and when he was done she was in a sparkling bathing suit that was in lavender and silver with crystal beads, and feathers on it. He even did her hair and had some silver elaborate headpiece with feathers as well. "How about we have a dance party and watch the fireworks in Rio!" he said spinning around and appearing in a pink and silver version of her costume, shaking a tambourine with a huge grin.

Looking at her costume then his, Minako scowled and shook her head, "I'm not going out in public in this," she said firmly.

Chuckling Korosensei changed them back to their clothes and thought before grabbing her tucking her into his robes and he jetted off into the sky. Blinking in surprise Minako was stunned as she watch the land speed by under them and as the land transformed from a snowy wonderland to snow free to finally the ocean. Shaking her head Minako looked up, "Sen-Sensei, I probably shouldn't have left! What if Gakushū decides he wasn't tried!" she cried worried.

"Not to worry, Asano-kun was very much tired he stay up for a long while yesterday in feeling anticipation for today. It seems unlike Karma-kun, Asano-kun isn't much of a night owl. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Everyone else won't be a bother either, they're having lots of fun at the festival! We won't be missed," he told her happily jetting away.

Sinking into the warmth of Korosensei, Minako watched the ocean waiting for land mass and when it finally came she wondered where he was taking her. As they slowly began to descend smaller tentacles began to attack her face. Well, kind of, feeling them painting her face and threading through her hair by the time they landed Korosensei was done. He put on a wig and gave her a little bit of make up before slipping on an eye mask.

Pulling out her phone Minako snapped a picture of her face and found she had been changed. Korosensei put a wig on her, of purple hair that reached just past her shoulders. It had been styled to have some slight curl and was held back by a purple bandana. Then a lavender mask had been put over her face and she looked a little older than she actually was.

Looking over to Korosensei confused, Minako frowned, "Um? Why?" she asked.

Grinning Korosensei spun and transformed himself, turning himself into what he portrayed as a hot shot young dude! Leaning in he took her hand and pulled her along, "I understand what everyone is going through, but you've been the only one to call me and I appreciate that. Sensei has missed all of his students this holiday but he wasn't alone because he knew he could play with Minako-chan. So to pay you back Sensei is giving you a chance to sing!" he said happily.

Feeling her stomach plummet Minako was ready to run only to get stopped by Korosensei grabbing her shoulders to stop her. Smiling at her with a knowing look he chuckled, "Minako-chan I know you fear public singing as much as you love singing. You have a beautiful voice and I am in no way trying to make you into an idol like your sister but…just this once. I'm going to give you a chance to sing and what's best is no one will know it's you! Your masked and I bet even your own father wouldn't recognize you! You can sing and no one will ever be able to trace it to you," he said amused.

"…Sing where?" asked Minako fearfully.

Moving out of the way Korosensei pointed toward a pulsing warehouse, "That is a secret New Year's Party that travels the world. You can sing in whatever language you like because everyone here just appreciates the song for what it is! You can go in there and sing your heart out anonymously," he told her waving toward the warehouse.

Swallowing a lump in her throat Minako watched the place with fear but there was also something hot and bubbling at her core. She did like singing but she never wanted to sing in public. Unlike her sister she didn't want recognition for her voice, she was fine sing in the bath or with the radio. She didn't need to do it on stage for everyone to see. Still was this excitement or fear inside of her, "What if everyone boos me?" she asked Korosensei looking up.

Giving her four tentacle ups, Korosensei grinned, "Then sensei will knock out the entire house for booing his precious student!" he told her laughing.

"Promise?!" she asked him.

"Promise!" he said happily.

Nodding she gazed at the warehouse with full blown fear but headed toward it, just this once she would sing for a crowd all she wanted. Since Korosensei did this for her and promised to knock them out she could do it, "You promise, you promise," she asked him again.

"If I lie I'll swallow a thousand needles and stick an anti-sensei knife in my eye!" he promised.

"Alright I'll do it…I really hope I don't wet myself!" Minako cried.

"Not to worry sensei brought you an extra pair of panties, tights, and shorts!" announce Korosensei.

Pausing Minako looked over with a look, "…Sensei there's such a thing as being to prepared," she said drily.

"Nonsense you can never be to prepare!" Korosensei cried happily.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I hope you don't mind the choices I made for our favorite boys!**


	74. Sixty-Eight

**Hello one and all, I hope you will enjoy the newest chapter and the beginning of Class E's civil war! I thought long and hard about how I would have Minako play a part in this battle and I hope you enjoy what I came up with. Because this chapter was freaking harder to write than the Athletic Festival! I change it a little bit but hopefully you'll like it. Now, on a lighter note! Fun Fact: Near the beginning of this story I actually consider having Minako's father and Isogai's mother enter a relationship. I was going to have it where they were actually a couple in high school before breaking up. They would met once again when they went to pick up their kids from the summer vacation trip...but I decided to scrap the idea.**

**Now a special thank you to Hello8215 and NekoNekoTsuki for your reviews.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Packing up her stuff, Minako sat on her bed and grabbed her throat. She seriously over did it at that New Year's Day party, but it had been so fun! She had been scared witless but eventually the fear melted away and she had fun. Now though she wished she wouldn't have sang so much, her throat was freaking killing her. It was a good thing people just accepted she was sick with no questions.

Korosensei even gave her a small infection to give her a low-grade fever to help make it believable, it would act as a twenty-four hour bug. He told her to make sure she drank plenty of water and to not speak for at least twenty-four hours as well.

Sighing she gazed out at the room she had been staying in for the past week and a half, it was going to be weird to go back home and not see the chairman or Gakushū. Not only that she was going to miss Auntie, Simon, and Grip. At least Gran-Gran and Grandpapa were easy enough to visit, they were literary a train and a bus ride away. Auntie and Simon required a plane ride followed by a car with four wheel drive, as for Grip she had no idea where he was.

It had been sad to say good bye to them all but she knew it wouldn't be forever and definitely not for the last time. She was going to firmly believe in the fact that Shiro was wrong, if he had been wrong about everything else there was no reason to start believing he was right about anything! Yes, she knew most would say she just had wishful thinking but who cares!

Hearing a knock on her door she looked up and found papa and Izaya. Smiling Mori stepped in, "How are you feeling? Your throat still hurt?" he asked her gently.

Giving him a nod she pulled out her phone and typed on it, "It's just a little sore, no burning though so good news!" she told them.

Nodding Mori smiled, "Good…so did you have fun this holiday?" he asked her. Getting a thumbs up from his daughter he nodded, "I'm glad to hear that…I was afraid I might go back to old habits but you had fun and felt…free?" he asked her cautiously.

Seeing his nervous expression Minako smiled and got up from her bed, walking over to her father she hugged him tightly and relaxed when he hugged her back. Chuckling he relaxed under her hug, "Good I'm glad I am changing…it's harder to access whether I am when you're not around," he confessed to her with relief. Pulling back from her he cleared his throat, "Well then I've been discussing things with your brother and I've come to a decision that I would like to discuss with you. First, you can say yes or no and know that my feelings will not be hurt in anyway," he said quickly.

Stepping back Minako frowned and typed on her phone, "Papa, just say it," she told him.

Nodding he cleared his throat, "Would you like to move back to the house?" Mori asked. Looking around the room nervously he pointed to Izaya, "Your brother and Itona-kun are of course also invited back with you, so you don't even need to ask. And if you return your brother will still be in charge of you legally so if…I get to my old ways you don't have to have any worries about me," he said.

Looking at her father's uncharacteristic nervousness Minako smiled, he really was doing his best to make amends and become a father rather than be an oppressor. Still was it smart to move back in after such a short time. If things got bad she could always go back to Izaya's apartment so maybe she should…she missed her home.

Pulling out her phone she typed, "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked him.

Gazing at her question, Mori frowned, "…I know I've cause you some pain, but I would like you to come back to the house. It's your home…and mine. We should be together and I promise you I will do my best to not revert back to the man I was," he promised her.

Looking over to her brother, Minako didn't even have to type her question to get his answer, "Itona says he doesn't care and I don't mind going back either. I might as well just sell the place since I'll be stuck with you till college. After all someone's got to watch you while dad is off slowly but surely conquering the world," Izaya answered.

Looking over to his son, Mori frowned, "I'm not taking over the world…I'm simply just running a good portion of it!" he said annoyed.

Laughing at that Minako looked up to her dad and croaked out, "That's what I say!" she told him happily. Everyone was always asking her if she intended to take over the world when she got ahold of the company. She just didn't understand them! Who the hell wants to run the world when you can own it instead? Let the world leaders get bitch at by the people.

Peering at his daughter surprised Mori chuckled, "So we both get that huh?" he asked her amused.

Nodding Minako stood up, "I'll move back in…I've missed my home and you," she typed on her phone.

Looking happy Mori nodded and turned to Izaya, "Well then let's move the coffin into your car and get back to packing!" he said turning to his son.

Giving him a two finger salute, Izaya bent down and the two of them walked out of the room the coffin between them. Watching them leave, Minako walked around the room giving it one last look over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before she zipped up her bags. Putting the bags on the floor she grabbed her large Korosensei and G.O.D dolls only to pause when she found the real Korosensei sitting on the window sill.

"Going to move back home?" Korosensei asked her.

Pausing she gazed at him worried before pulling out her phone, "Do you think I should wait?" Minako asked him, did she act rashly.

Smiling he shook his head, "I think it's alright, your father has seen the error of his ways and is getting help as are you. The two of you are walking toward recovery, with your stay away from home he was able to evaluate what he had done and how he wanted to fix it. If you feel its time to go home then your right!" he told her happily.

Stepping in he patted her head, "Make sure you rest your voice! I can't wait to see you all once more, with winter vacation almost over I get to see all the smiling face of my students once more!" he said happily jumping out the window and jetting off.

Watching him leave, Minako's smile left her as fear gripped her insides. Winter vacation was almost done and once it was it was time to return to school…time to face everyone and figure out what their next step was. Time for her to make up her mind, she would have to choose and she couldn't choose selfishly, but if she wasn't alone in her thoughts was it selfish to want a life with Korosensei?

"I need a sign!" she croaked grabbing her bags and heading out.

* * *

They got ready in an almost somber mood. Moving around the kitchen cleaning the dishes Minako sighed at the amount of food she found left on Itona's plate. He could play straight face all he wanted but he was just as nervous as she was about seeing Korosensei again. Well, with her it was more seeing the class and finding out what would happen next.

Looking over his paper and around the room, Mori sipped at his coffee eyeing the two of them, "Is winter break being over that depressing? I thought you liked your new class," he muttered curious.

Turning to him Minako forced on a smile, "Its nothing papa, I sort of got into a fight with another girl and we didn't exactly make up all the way. I'm a little nervous seeing her again…" she lied.

"You got into a fight with a girl?" asked Mori surprised.

Joining the lie, Itona grimace, "It wasn't pretty…I thought Minako was going to murder her right in front of us…the lighters were out and ready to set things a blaze! If not for Karma, Minako might have spent winter vacation in jail!" he said.

Feeling her eye twitch, Minako looked over her shoulder at Itona, "That's enough I wasn't going to set her on fire…I was going to set her book bag on fire…so at the most I would have gotten charged with assault," she said sighing, trying to down play the lie.

Looking between the two Mori sighed, "Minako, please don't set peoples possessions on fire. We barely escaped a lawsuit after that incident in the third grade. I still don't know what possessed you to set that girls things on fire and don't tell me she insulted Rio, that wasn't an excuse then and it isn't now! I would also like to know where you got those matches," he said folding his newspaper.

Putting the dishes in the dishwasher Minako turned and smiled at her father, "And I will never tell you where I got the matches…a girl has to have some mystery!" she told him before grabbing her and Itona's bentos along with Karasuma-sensei's bento as well. Getting their coats and scarfs, Minako button up her jacket before getting help with her scarf by Itona, to which she returned the help.

Once out they were walking for about five minutes before Itona looked over, "Where did you get the matches?" he asked curious.

Smiling Minako looked over, "A host club, I was curious as to what happened in them but of course they turned me away, but since I went out of my way to come they gave me a matchbook. I still have that matchbook in my room. I collect those along with lighter, I even have a matchbook from that sleazy hotel we fought Uncle Grip in," she told him amused.

"Huh…that's not very exciting," Itona comment.

"Hence why I keep it a mystery! The answer itself if boring but so long as its a mystery it stays exciting!" Minako told him shrugging.

Frowning Itona nodded, "Right," he said.

The rest of the trip to school was spent in silence till they reached the mount. Arriving she found Maehara, Yada, and Takebayashi at the bottom of the mount clearly not ready to climb. Frowning Minako looked around and sighed, "The longer you wait the harder the first step is going to take," she spoke up taking the first step up the mount.

Feeling eyes hit her back it wasn't long before they joined her shuffling up the mountain behind her and once they reached the top she found Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei lying in wait. Perking up at the sight of his students, Korosensei began to wave his tentacles, "Good morning, everyone! Let's have a blast learning and killing in our final semester, eh?!" he asked cheerfully. Completely ignoring the mood that they were all in.

Staying put Minako sighed as the others shuffled past her and past Korosensei, "Yeah…" said Maehara.

"Morning, Korosensei…" trailed off Yada.

Meanwhile Takebayashi shuffled past in silence with Itona sneaking past quietly with him. Frowning at that Minako looked at Korosensei and flashed him a small smiled, "Good morning, Korosensei. I hope you have a distracting lesson today," she said.

"I have a good one today," he confirmed.

Bowing her head, Minako walked over to Karasuma-sensei, "Good morning Karasuma-sensei, your bento," she told him politely before heading in.

Heading inside Minako found her seat and sat in silence as the class slowly filled up, the only sound was a low mummer of greetings before silence once more befell the class. Looking around Minako frowned, this was just about what she expected. Debating whether to pull out a book to read till class started, Bitch-sensei spoke up from the doorway catching all their attention. "The number one most foolish way to kill…would be to run in without a plan, relying on your emotions and desires. That's even lower than an animal," she told them quietly.

Looking at her surprised, Hinano spoked her name, "Bitch-sensei," she said.

Ignoring her Irina continued, "And then the second most foolish way… is to kill your emotions along with the target. Also, don't ever try to kill like I do. In exchange for the money you earn, you'll lose a lot of important things. Worry as thoroughly as you can, brats. That way, you won't…kill your most precious feelings," she said leaving them with her words of wisdom.

"She's always able to dig out some wisdom when we really need it," commented Minako appreciatively.

The next couple of hours passed by gruelingly slow. By the time class came to an end Minako felt like she just swam the Thames River with Lewis Pugh. Before she could go home and take a nap in her coffin though Nagisa spoke up and asked everyone to meet him in the woods. Eyeing the boy, Minako looked over to Karma who looked at her and shrugged.

Holding out his hand for her, Minako felt a dash of gratefulness and grabbed his hand clinging to him as they walked together to the woods. They all gather around the woods they come to know through training and lessons, the atmosphere tense as they waited for Nagisa. It wasn't long before Terasaka could no longer take the silence and spoke up, "Whaddya want, Nagisa? It ain't every day you have us all meet up like this," he asked.

Nodding Nagisa frowned and looked around, "Sorry," he said quietly before clearing his throat, "But I really want to make this proposal," he said.

Feeling her heart jump, Minako barely took notice of Karma when he pulled his hand away, Nagisa had a proposal? Could she not be the only one?! "Proposal? What do you mean?" asked Hara curious.

Pausing for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, Nagisa peered up, he was hunched over and looked diminutive but there was a strong light in his eyes. He thought long and hard over the break, "…I don't even know if it's possible or not…" he muttered. Taking a deep breath Nagisa straighten his back, squared his shoulders, and in a clear voice he spoke out his desire, "I want to look for…a way to save Korosensei's life," he declared to them all.

Shock filled everyone, "Save his life? You mean, make him survive March without blowing up?" Mimura asked him surprised.

Looking at him, Hinata spoke up, "Do you have any clues? At all?" she asked.

Shrinking slightly, Nagisa looked down guilty, "Well, no. Of course not. But…now that I've heard about his past…I just can't see him as the same target we've been chasing this whole time. You all think the same thing, I bet," he said looking around at them. "I mean, it's not like he **wants** to blow up the planet. When it comes down to it, he's not very different from us," he said.

Wilting sadly as his memories flooded with Korosensei he looked out at them desperately, "Just like us, he's made mistakes, he's regretted, and he made a fresh start before he came to meet us. And he's taught us so many things…just so we wouldn't make the same mistakes. And heck, we've had a blast together. Before we kill him…I think it's only natural to want to think of ideas to save that kind of teacher," he said passionately.

At once Hinano-chan surged forward startling Hinata, "I'm in!" she cried cheerfully, "I want to look for lots more bugs with him!" she announced.

Smiling easily Megu stepped up as well, "If you hadn't spoken up, I was thinking about this, too. I want…to repay him," she told Nagisa.

Looking happy he already had supporter, Nagisa smiled, "Kurahashi…Kataoka," he said gratefully.

Putting her hands on her hips Hara smiled, "Hey, we've already matured plenty enough through our assassination," she said.

Nodding Sugino beamed, "From now on, we'll take up a new challenge!" he said happily.

Nodding Fuwa grinned, "This'll mark the beginning of a new series!" she said excitedly, "We'll regret it if we don't try. We should do whatever we can," she announced.

"Guys…" said Nagisa relieved.

Watching him Minako frowned, she was happy she wasn't the only one who wanted Korosensei to live but they were getting ahead of themselves. Peering over she found Karma and Itona weren't the only ones who looked ready to protest. Bracing herself for the protest Minako was shocked at the voice that did speak up, "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm against it," said Rio loudly and firmly.

The happy bubble was quickly popped for those who wanted to save Korosensei. Looking over surprised Minako found Rio with her arms crossed and her gazed determined, "Our bond is that of assassins and target. That's what our dear ol' teacher said. And that bond that we've been building over the past year…is really precious to me," she told them. Then slowly she narrowed her eyes, "And that's why…I think we have to kill him," she said.

Immediately a shift began to form, watching quietly from the back Minako could see everyone slowly forming into groups. Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, started toward Rio showing everyone who they would be siding with, "Sure, you wanna save him…but how are you actually gonna do it? It'd be one thing if we had the knowledge of how that octopus was created from scratch. But even our science freaks Okuda and Takebayashi…are only about college level," Terasaka announced giving them the grim facts, it wouldn't be easy in the slightest to save Korosensei.

Nagisa wasn't about to give up just yet though, "B-But…" he protested.

Sighing Yoshida frowned and cut him off, "C'mon, Nagisa you're not the only one…who's tried thinking of saving him," he said.

Giving the pigtailed boy a hard look, Muramatsu scowled, "And besides, even if we started looking for a way to save him now…what would we do if time runs out before we find one?" he asked him. Getting no answered from Nagisa he continued, "What we need right now is the power to assassinate. If we let our time pass by without using it, we'd just be welcoming the time limit," he said.

Picking up were Muramatsu left off, Terasaka spelled the grim possible future, "Do you really think…that octopus would be happy…with such a half-assed ending and half-assed students?" he asked putting a damper on everyone earlier mood.

It was the grim truth that they've all been facing. Frowning Minako felt her stomach churn, she kept going on about Shiro being wrong like usual but there was no true way to know that. It was just hope, but then again a lot of the time hope had to start somewhere…

Still not ready to throw in the towel Nagisa spoke out once more, "But…we can at least consider it…" he protested weakly.

Feeling a chill Minako peered over and found Karma had heard just about enough, his irritation was on the rise, "People with talent often fall into the trap of thinking everything's going to work out how they want it too," he announced loudly squashing Nagisa's protest. Leaning against a tree he gazed at Nagisa coolly his expression appearing carefree, but she had been around him long enough. He looked like that before he blew up and destroyed their fourth grade classroom. Peering at his best friend, Karma smiled, "So Nagisa…how's about you step back think about this calmly, yeah?" he asked him.

Looking over confused, Nagisa frowned, "…What?" he asked.

Pushing away from the tree, Karma started toward Nagisa very slowly, "You have the best assassination skills in all of Class E, right? And you're saying we should just stop our assassination? The rest of us have desperately worked to kill him despite our lack of talent…and you're just walking all over us," he said his tone getting eerily calm.

Minako really hoped Nagisa didn't set Karma off…they were in stormy waters without a life raft now.

Stopping just short of the pigtailed boy, Karma looked at him, "To give an example…it's like when a popular lady tells her ugly friends, "Like, let's stop being so desperate when we look for guys, okay?" That's what you are right now," he announced to Nagisa.

Faltering even more, Nagisa's resolved stayed but his body language weaken, "Well…that's not what I meant…" he said. Peering down toward the ground Nagisa frowned, "First of all, I don't have the best assassination skills, it's always been you…" he said.

Squeezing her eyes shut Minako had to use all her power to hold in her groan, Nagisa should have not said that. She understood he had confident issues thanks to his mother, but that was something he should have never said to them. He was the best, he was a freaking natural. Even in her dreams where she was trained in assassination from age eight, she didn't compared to Nagisa.

Starting to show his irritation, Karma reached back to scratch his neck, "Hearing you say that just pisses me off even more. Seeing as you're the best, maybe you just can't understand the sentiments of the weak?" spat Karma.

Jumping when Nagisa protested loudly, Minako could see Nagisa's desperation, "No! That's not it at all! I'm just showing my honest feelings!" he yelled. Waving his arms, he looked at Karma accusingly, "Karma, don't you care about Korosensei?! We have so much fun with him! Like when we went to the movies together!" he yelled.

That was the final straw, fuming Karma yelled right back at Nagisa, "Listen to me! That octopus has been working hard…to make a fun classroom that wouldn't churn out idiots like you!" he roared, "If we let our bloodlust get dull this classroom is nothing! Don't you get what his efforts were for?! Is your head as much a child's as your body?!" he shouted.

It was like a spell had been cast, stepping back when Nagisa's bloodlust sharpen Minako and many other looked on afraid as Nagisa glared at Karma. Seeing Nagisa's bloodlust ignite Karma's eyes widen as fury and his own bloodlust took root. Looking down at the pigtailed teen Karma stalked toward with a dangerous look in his eyes, "Huh? What's with that look? Is the little Chihuahua trying to turn on the humans?" he asked Nagisa.

"Karma," said Minako worried but her voice fell on deaf ears.

Releasing his bloodlust at once, Nagisa tried to fall back, "…I just…" he muttered but Karma would hear nothing of it.

Reaching out he shoved Nagisa back and he wasn't holding back, it took everything Nagisa had to keep from toppling over. Looking down on Nagisa coldly, Karma stalked toward Nagisa on full alert, "If you've got a complaint, you can tell me after you beat me in a fight," he declared. Catching up with Nagisa he frowned, "Let's go. Come at me," he snapped. Then he began to shove Nagisa back, "Come on. Come on," he taunted.

Shoving him once more Karma went in for the kill and grabbed Nagisa's tie triggering Nagisa's bloodlust once more. As quick as lightening, Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm and lifted his legs up closing them around Karma's throat, shocking him. Then just like Karasuma-sensei taught them in those defensive classes Nagisa used his weight to bring Karma down and started to choke him.

Karma stumbled and staggered while Nagisa shouted, "Same here…my feelings aren't half-assed either! If brute force is what it take to make you listen then-!" he yelled pulling harder on Karma's arm.

Gazing on in shock Fuwa floundered, "When did Nagisa pick up those moves?!" she asked stunned.

Frowning Kimura watched nervously but answered Fuwa's question, "Karasuma-sensei has been teaching self-defense techniques to those who were interested. So that way, we can put up a fight if some other hitman tires to hold us hostage. But still…I can't believe he can hold his own against Karma in a hand-to-hand fight…" he trailed off as Karma slowly began to rise.

Finally over his shock that Nagisa would actually strike back at him, Karma regained his footing and began to rise up slowly. Once he was steady an evil smile spread as the red head looked at Nagisa with a murderous expression, raising his first he fumed, "You little-" he spat ready to lay into Nagisa.

"Karma-kun, don't!" yelled Minako.

She wasn't the only one who wanted them to stop either running forward Isogai and Maehara rushed forward and grabbed Karma, "Stop," the duo yelled. While they grabbed Karma, Sugino rushed forward and got Nagisa by himself, "What're you two trying to accomplish by fighting, huh?! We get it! You're both feeling irritated that our class is going through a huge change!" yelled Isogai.

Ignoring him Karma continued to surge forward fighting against Maehara and Isogai, "Ugh, what's with this ridiculous strength?!" cried Maehara. Meanwhile Nagisa struggle rather comically against Sugino who was having no trouble restraining him. Watching Minako bit her lip, should she try and get them to calm down…but what could she even do. It looked like they were both past the point of return, neither wanted to give up.

Then like always Korosensei appeared like an angel ready to quell the fighting…never mind him being the cause of the fight, "A fight between Junior High students is splendid!" cried Korosensei. He was in a military officer get up complete with two guns and a corncob pipe. Puffing his pipe he chuckled, "But our class began with assassination. So why not decide things with these weapons?" he announced.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch Minako let out an angry sigh, "You want to give them weapons! Also you're the entire cause off this fight so why the hell are you mediating it!" Minako yelled, crying out everyone's thoughts.

"Minako-chan, you've gotten so mean lately!" chuckled Korosensei amused while Minako growled.

Sighing taking it all in stride, Rio gazed at Korosensei, "Mind explaining the military officer cosplay?" she asked him.

Laughing at her question Korosensei produce two boxes; "Nurufufufu, I thought it would complement these quite nicely," he said revealing guns, knives, and B-B's. Only they were in two colors, red and blue…no…he was not about to do what she thought he was. Looking out he pointed to the equipment, "I've prepared paint bullets, anti-sensei knives stocked with ink, and team flags and armbands of two different colors. Those who want to kill me are the red team, and those who don't are the blue team," he said displaying the weapons.

Gazing at them Minako frowned because all she could see was guns and knives, neither of which she used but Korosensei was ready. Turning to face her before she could voice this, he produce two bows and quivers full of arrows, two swords, two sets of kunai, yo-yo's, whips, and even two naginatas in both colors. "Not to worry! I have our weapons specialist covered as well!" he said happily.

Nodding Minako pulled out one of the red arrows and found it had a puff ball at the end that shook out red dust while her other weapons dripped with wet paint, save the whip and the yo-yo, those two wouldn't count as kill shots. Well this was certainly going to be an interesting activity. Only in Class E! Joined by the others in checking out the weapons Korosensei let them as he explained his plan, "To start with, I want you all too firmly express your intentions…before you pick your weapons. We'll use his mountain as the battlefield between the red and blue teams. Getting hit by the other team's ink counts as death. If one team completely eliminates the other team's member or forces them to surrender…or if they capture the enemy flag…that team's view will be accepted by the whole class! No hard feelings no matter who wins! How about it?" he asked looking around.

Sighing Okajima glowered at Korosensei, "You sure look like you're having fun, Korosensei…despite the fact that this is a life-and-death matter for you," he commented.

Groaning Minako nodded in agreement, "Honestly, stop giving death the middle finger! He's not nice you know, he is wrathful and doesn't like to mocked or jerked around!" cried Minako.

"You say that like you've seen him," said Hamza.

Scowling Minako looked over to the girl people often mistaken as a witch, "I've been clinically declared dead three times…I've seen him each time and when the doctors brought me got back from the brink of death…he was livid…" she said shuddering.

"…Your health really is bad," muttered Megu.

"It is not ideal," muttered Minako still thinking of death. She really did wonder if that thing was real or just a hallucination. The couple of times she came back from some surgery or something along those lines and found out what happen she remember that crazy dream. At least she thought it was dream the first time but then that figure came back a second and a third…that was why she didn't like thinking of the after part of death. Because she had seen the Grim Reaper or something worst!

Looking at Minako liked she was crazy, Terasaka turned away, "Riiiight, so we're deciding this by pure might?" he asked Korosensei.

Removing his glasses Korosensei nodded, "Ruling by majority is just one form of might. Although **this** method does favor the side with more numbers…if you apply your years' worth of experience from this classroom, a team with inferior numbers and strength can prevail. As for me, I will respect whatever view my dear assassins come to after fighting with everything they've got. The absolute worst thing…would be for our class to end in a schism. If you really care about me, please promise me that you won't let that happen," he said.

At those words everyone seemed to look around at each other's, "Well?" asked Isogai getting stiff nods from everyone, "…okay. We'll fight to decide…whether or not we kill him," he said.

Stepping up first with Rinka right behind him, Chiba spoke, "Okay…then I'll choose my side first," he told the class. Speaking for the both of them the usually quiet boy told the class why he was choosing his side, "It's because we've desperately worked for the kill shot…that we were able to mature so much," he said turning to Korosensei, "We won't look away…from the things that allowed us to grow…" he told him.

Then he turned to the supplies and picked up the red which prompt Rinka to speak up, "No matter who or what it is. That's why…we want to continue our assassinations,' she said picking red too.

"Chiba…Hayami…" said Nagisa surprised.

Speaking up next, Kayano stepped forward ready to pick her side, "You know…I regretted those times when I tried to kill him. Perhaps it's in our blood…for me to think of the same thing as my sister: I want this teacher to live a bit longer," she said heading over to grab a container of blue B-B's. Turning she smiled, "So I…want to protect Korosensei," she announced.

With that said, Okuda stepped forward and grabbed blue, "The power of science is limitless! If it has the power to destroy things, then conversely, it can also save people!" she cried.

Nodding agreement as he grabbed blue, Takebayashi grabbed a gun magazine, "Additionally, it's not as if our prospects are zero. If we all work together, we can figure **this **out," he announced.

Up next was the creator trio: Okajima, Sugaya, and Mimura all picking red, "For us creators, we interpret assassination in itself as our graduation art project," announced Sugaya. Then with a flick of his wrist he used the paint splatter to make a Korosensei face on a pad Mimura held up.

Finishing up, Okajima gazed out with a serious expression, "And if Korosensei's going to die when time runs out, then we want to show him our best work," he said summing it up.

Next up was Kimura who grabbed a pair of guns from the kill box, "Korosensei's the one who told me to aim to be an assassin who won't be ashamed of the name "Justice". I plan to follow that advice to the letter," he said telling them his thoughts.

After him was Kanzaki who headed over to the save box and picked out a gun, "From now on, forever…I want to be able to seek his advice," she announced.

Grabbing a red knife and pulling it from its sheath, Hazama ran her finger down the paint, "It's getting awfully tiring…to weight the life of the planet and the life of our beloved teacher on the same scale. Honestly, let's just end this nonsense and kill him already," she announced.

Walking over to the blue, Yada grabbed a cylinder and hugged it tightly to her chest, "I just want to be honest with how I feel," she said, "…Is that not okay?" she asked.

"Of course it's okay," spoke up Maehara. Grinning broadly at Yada he hit Isogai's shoulder lightly, "Me and this guy, we're both simple at heart. We want to save him, so we'll save him. Right?!" he said.

Nodding Isogai smiled, "Yeah. Of course, I still want to respect everyone's views," he said.

Walking up, next to take the stage was Itona, "I'm simple too. I came to this class for the sake of killing him. And it's because I came to that I was able to meet you all. It's how I found my second home with Minako and her family. Killing Korosensei made every day fun. That…is all the reason I need," he told them all.

Holding up Ritsu, Megu displayed the computerized girl for them all, "Killing Korosensei is the imperative mission assigned to me. However, upon reviewing our thoughts and actions. I have also come to the conclusion that the death of the target would indeed be a tragic loss for us. My specs aren't good enough to accurately judge which is correct. I shall remain neutral from a cooperation standpoint," she told them sitting down.

Frowning looking a little lost, Hinata turned to Korosensei, "…For a while there I was on the "save" team, but now that I've heard everyone's views, I'm not so sure. Korosensei, if we want to kill you, that doesn't mean we hate you, does it?" she asked him.

Smiling at her Korosensei shook his head, "Of course not, Okano. In fact, the times in which you all try to assassinate me are the times I feel the closest to you," he told her kindly.

Nodding at that, Hinata seemed to come to her decision. Heading over for the kill pile she grabbed the B-B's, "Then…sorry, Nagisa. I think I feel closer to how these guys feel," she apologize.

Shaking his head Nagisa smiled, "…I understand," he said.

Gazing at the pile as everyone dwindled down Minako looked over to Korosensei, "Sensei I need to ask you something before I make my choice," she said gaining his attention. Looking at him she frowned, "More than anything I would love for you to stay with us forever, yet I don't want to disrespect your decision to die by our hand," she said.

Smiling he shook his head, "Just so long as you are truthful in your decision none of you are disrespecting me," he told her.

Nodding Minako frowned, "You're always going above and beyond for us, even in situations a normal teacher would never find himself and that is something I've always admire about you," she told him, "But lately that image is beginning to take a hit…when you upset us or feel you failed us you'll go out of your ways to right those wrongs. So what do you intend to do about G.O.D?" she asked.

Looking at her surprised, Korosensei cocked his head, "The God of Death?" asked Korosensei.

Nodding Minako frowned "I can't speak for the others but to me, G.O.D is our fellow pupil and your first student. He loved you and wanted your recognition but because you were lacking back then you were unable to give him what he wanted and you hurt him. That isn't the case anymore, no matter the outcome from today what do you intend to do. I want to save him from himself and pull him out of the darkness and back into the light but I can't do that alone. He needs you," she said.

Gazing at her long and hard, Korosensei nodded, "He is my first student and I intend to do right by him but it has to be a two way street. He may need me but until he admits it to himself, I can't reach my former student unless he lets me. So to answer your question I will do for him what I would do for any of you," he told her.

Sighing Minako nodded, "Then I want to save you too, not just because I want you to stay with us but because I want to save you for G.O.D's sake," she said heading over for the blue. Picking up the blue she looked over to Rio was picked up red, "Sorry Rio-chan, I know what this class means to you as is but more than anything I want Korosensei to stay forever… I won't hold back," she declared.

Smirking Rio nodded, "Minako, I've always known about your marshmallow heart, so don't apologize, but it's the same for me…I won't hold back!" she said before making her way to her side.

Following her lead Minako joined the blue team and while the rest of the class split all that was left was Karma and Nagisa who both at the same time headed for the boxes. Catching sight of each other they both turned away with a humph, acting just like her and Makoto when they got into big fights.

Watching Karma headed for the red group she sighed, she wondered if what he said on his pretend birthday would still qualify here. Because she was pretty sure if she ran into Karma she wouldn't be able to let go of the arrow. Well, she would know if they crossed paths in the woods. "Aww, they really are mad at each other huh?" asked Sugino.

Looking at them puzzled, Kayano spoke up, "…You know, this is something I've been wondering for a while now. The two of them…have been friends for a long time," commented Kayano.

Nodding Sugino answered her, "That's right, they've been in the same class since first year, and they hang out a lot," he confirmed.

Frowning Kayano pointed between the two, "But considering all that…they still treat each other kind of like strangers. Even now they treat each other like guest…and use '-kun' with each other," she said.

Laughing easily Sugino tucked his arms behind his head, "Oh yeah, that's true. With me, we dropped honorifics with each other since the day I came to the class," he said amused.

"That's just because you're a little too friendly," said Kayano.

Laughing easily Sugino looked over to a nearby Minako who was piling her weapons by a nearby tree, "Hey Minako, you've been stalking Karma since grade school! You know anything about those two?" he asked her curious.

Sighing Minako looked over with a frowned, "Your just asking for a smacking…but if you're talking about those two, they were only friends our first year here. Something happened between them, and Karma pulled away from Nagisa who just didn't try to fix the rift due to his own growing concerns," she told him, if she was a guessing a girl though she would say Karma was the first to notice.

The first to notice Nagisa's hidden talent.

"You know Karma pretty well…what do you think happened?" asked Kayano.

Glancing at Kayano for a second, Minako directed her answer to Sugino, "If I had to guess I would say Karma discovered Nagisa's hidden nature long before Korosensei became Korosensei," she told him before heading off to get dressed for the up in coming battle.

Watching her leave, Kayano sighed, "…She's still mad at me," she muttered.

Scratching the back of his head Sugino peered over to the wilted Kayano, "Well you did tell her she didn't love her sister because she cared about the God of Death. Plus, she does hold grudges for a while, Seo started all those rumors about her in our second year and she still loathes him. I wouldn't worry about it though, I'm sure it'll blow over in time," he said reassuringly.

Frowning Kayano sighed, "I was hoping since she gave me that doll…she had forgiven me…or at least wanted to start over," she said.

Frowning Sugino patted Kayano's shoulder, "Let's focus on that stuff after this battle," he offered.

Nodding in agreement Kayano followed Sugino to get ready for the up in coming battle between the classes, their very own mini civil war. The room the girls used to dress was quiet, the only noise was the rustling of clothes and the occasion creak in the floorboard. Slipping into the super gym clothes Minako still marveled at the weightlessness of the clothes. She had worn them with everyone else in practice but she was still surprised by it all.

Once back outside they all went into their groups and huddle together. Gazing at the red team, Maehara sighed, "…so it turns out we're actually at a disadvantage," he said.

Nodding in agreement, Isogai gave a strain smile, "Yeah…the numbers are about equal, but the Red team has more boys. And also…it's pretty devastating how they have specialist in all sorts of fields," he said a little downtrodden.

Smiling at that Minako clapped the boy's shoulders, "Don't worry about that so much. If I learned anything from what I've seen, it is the more confident the assassin the more arrogant he is. And if G.O.D one and two have taught us anything, it is arrogance is an assassins Achilles Heel. Both the master assassins were brought down by their egos!" she said confidently.

Laughing at that Isogai nodded, "True," he said.

Sighing she gazed at Karma, "That being said, Karma will be our biggest obstacles. He's been burned by his arrogance already so he knows better…but the others haven't," she said confidently.

Taking the scene Karasuma stepped in decked out in his military camouflage training uniform, "I'll referee the fight. Ritsu will display the battle's progress," he commanded.

"Aye, Aye!" cried Ritsu also wearing super gym clothes.

Continuing his explanation, Ritsu pulled up an overview map for them all as Karasuma explained everything, "The teams' flags will be just under 100 meters apart. I'll judge the match from the midpoint…and watch out for any cheating, like zombie behavior.

"Ugh, don't say zombie," mutter Minako shuddering at the thought.

Having not heard her Karasuma went on, "Other than that, I'll pretend I don't know when and where you're attacking from, so don't worry," he announced climbing up the hill. His voice didn't fade though, once he was too far away for them to hear him his voice came from their hood, "Also, new features have been added into your super gym uniforms. Your hoods now have a built-in-communicator…along with an ultra-thin visor for protecting your eyes. Use these as necessary," he said before clicking off.

Reaching into the hood Minako and Hinano pulled down the almost invisible eye guard.

With Karasuma-sensei done both teams walked away to start planning before time was called, pulling at her clothes Hara frowned, "We should probably put on some camouflage that matches the mountain. Sugaya's probably doing it perfectly for the red team," she commented.

Pulling out some cans Hinano smiled cheerfully, "Ooh, I'll do it! Sugaya taught me how to apply camouflage a little while ago," she said happily going to work.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "Korosensei always says it's good to put up new skills," she said amused as she started to spray Maehara.

Coming up to her, Megu pointed to her hair, "Minako-chan, I know you like your hair style but you might want to pull it back just today," she told her politely. Nodding Minako reached up and pulled her hair free and began to quickly braid it, only to look up when she felt eyes on her. Watching her Megu frowned, "Are you going to be okay going up against, Karma?" she asked.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "I guess we'll see," she said.

* * *

Sitting up on a rock Karma dully twirled his knife thinking about Nagisa while Terasaka started yelling like a buffoon, "Boo-yah! Leave it to me guys!" he yelled out.

Like always the idiot was charging without thinking, hearing Rio come up to him he paused and waited for her to speak up, "You weren't yourself a moment ago, Karma. Something got you down? Don't tell me your upset Minako-chan chose Nagisa?" she asked teasingly.

Smiling Karma looked over, "…Oh sorry, I've woken up now, so don't worry. As for Minako, I already knew she would choose to save that octopus," he said looking out at his group. Gazing at his snipers he smirked, "Nakamura, call Chiba and Hayami," he commanded.

Grinning at his expression, Rio laughed, "Ooh, now there's your usual look," she said amused.

* * *

Watching both teams settle into their positions Karasuma-sensei clear his throat, "Are both teams ready?" he asked looking out for protest, "…Then, we'll get this started," he said giving the start signal to them all. Raising his voice he yelled out, "Intra-class Assassination survival…BEGIN!" he yelled out his voice echoing through the mountain top.

No sooner did he yell that out the red team shot off their first fires taking out Takebayashi and Megu, just as the game began. Sharing a look with Kanzaki as Ritsu whispered the result into their ears, Minako frowned, "Let's go," she whispered to the girl as they darted through the trees in silence.

For the first half she and Kanzaki were pairing up, Isogai told them to watch each other's backs and try to take out Chiba or Hayami if not both, then anyone else they crossed. Kanzaki had a good idea where Chiba would be so they were off. Pausing in a tree when Kanzaki gave her a signal Minako leaped down and got in for a closer look. Spying Sugaya she ready her bow and waited for Kanzaki to take out Chiba and whoever was guarding him.

Waiting in the shadows she tapped into the G.O.D force and erased her presence. Then just like a well-oiled machine the two of them struck appearing from behind Kanzaki took out Chiba and Okajima in a sweeping motion and when she retreated Minako fired at a distracted Sugaya from behind. Jumping he looked back but fond not a single trace of the blonde, Minako had already darted through the shadows to join the raven hair beauty.

Running side by side, Minako smiled, "Where to next?" she asked her.

Before she could answer the girls' small victory was cut short when out of nowhere a body swung down and caught Kanzaki. Skidding to a stop, Minako gasped in shock when Karma hung upside down from a tree branch. One hand grasped Kanzaki's arm while the other held her by her chin, "Man it totally slipped my mind. Your skills were forged on virtual battle fields, Kanzaki. The fact that you got Chiba was a miscalculation on my part. However, seeing as you know all the important parts of our territory and are aiming for them…flipping that over, I just have to lie in wait and ambush you there," he said happily all while pulling out his knife.

Giving a weak chuckle, Kanzaki gave a sigh of resignation as Karma pulled his knife across her throat taking her out of the game. Staying in his position, blue and gold locked on to each other. Minako felt short of breath, her heart was pounding, and her hands were twitching. Everything was screaming at her to take this shot, Karma was the Red Teams best chance…but she couldn't do it.

She wanted Korosensei to stay with them forever but she couldn't see Karma as her enemy, he would never be her enemy, "Go," said Karma firmly.

Looking up surprise, Minako watched him frown at her, "I'm not attacking you Minako…I meant what I said that day. I won't attack you," he said.

Nodding Minako turned away and ran off leaving the red head untouched, she just squandered their best chance at victory but she couldn't do it. She could never turn her arrows on him, "…Isogai, Kanzaki got taken out where do you want me?" she asked the raven hair boy.

"_Regroup with my team,"_ Isogai commanded.

Ready to give him a roger, Minako paused and looked back to where she left Karma, he was no doubt still back there and if he was in charge he might lead her to some people. She couldn't attack Karma but she had no qualms about stalking him. Clicking back on she smiled, "Isogai…I have a plan but I need your permission…can I go AWOL?!" she asked hopeful.

There was a pause at first, _"…Do you think you can take someone down?"_ he asked.

"Pretty sure," Minako answered him.

"_You have my permission then,"_ Isogai announced.

Nodding Minako turned around and headed back the way she came from. Tapping into the G.O.D force once more she took to the trees and made sure to keep her movements tight. Any strange rustling, fallen leaves, or animal scares and Karma would attack first ask questions later. Finding him in no time she listen and followed him as he headed back to his base. She could hear him commanding his team and she couldn't help but smile, she always knew he had the quality to be a leader.

Before long he led her right to a rock where Rio was lying in wait with him, all the while she listened as both sides too hits. Peering at the two as they listened to their side of things Minako shivered when something feathery touched her cheek. Looking over she found a small fairy pitta perched on her shoulder looking at her curious. It knew she didn't belong. Smiling she patted his little head before grabbing it very carefully, then with her free hand she reached for her lower back and grabbed her crossbow. Watching as Rio was about to head out she aimed and fired making the arrow fire right in front of the fake blonde.

Dropping out of the tree she kept her bow trained on Rio and rose slowly, "Minako!" cried Karma surprised.

Smiling as Rio held up her hands, Minako spoke to him without looking, "I can't attack you Karma-kun, but I have no qualms with stalking you," she said happily.

Smirking at that, Rio laughed, "He ran into you out there?! How cute, you can't attack your girlfriend~" she said amused

Looking over annoyed at Rio, Karma looked over to Minako, "How did you-" he started only to be stopped when Minako opened her hand and released the little fairy pitta. Following the bird with his eyes as it flew off he sighed, "Of course," he said frowning.

Watching the bird Rio looked at Minako curious, "A new trick?" she asked.

Nodding at that Minako smiled, "I affectingly marketed it as the G.O.D force, now…I want a duel," she said tossing away her crossbow reaching back to grab two swords she had strapped to her back. One was the red sword and the other was the blue. Tossing Rio the red she smiled, "You always help me with my sword fighting when Karasuma-sensei is busy so your good for a duel right?" asked Minako.

Unsheathing the sword Rio held up the blade, "You came in here hoping to fight me," she said.

Unsheathing her own Minako kept her blade pointed down, "I always have fun in our duels…not to mention I know after Karma, your red team's best chance at winning. Skills are good and all, but unless you have a good brain to back them up they're wasted. I want to save Korosensei and the best way I can help my team is by at least taking you out," she said.

Smiling Rio looked over to Karma who sat tensely on his rock looking back and forth between them, "Karma…go ahead and leave, this might get messy," she told him.

Frowning he stood up and gave a stiff nod before leaping off into the woods disappearing from sight, giving Rio and Minako the clearing. In unison the duo slipped into dueling stances, "You're sure you want to do this, Minako? Despite the fact you've been doing this longer I beat you in our mock duels every time," Rio said.

Smiling Minako nodded, "True but I wasn't fighting for anything back then. This time I am, I want to save Korosensei. He's someone who should be allowed to stick around for generations. I want to play flirt with him and make him embarrassed. I want to find out all about his days as G.O.D and so much more," she said.

Frowning Rio watched Minako, "Assassination is what makes this class special, it's how we learn. If we blow it off just because our feelings for him have grown we'll lose everything. I got back my smarts and kept my new-self thanks to this classroom and I intend to protect it fully," she announced.

Keeping still the two of them watched each other closely, waiting for a universal signal to announce the start of the fight. Then just like that from above a feather drifted down and when it touched the ground Minako charge her sword poised for attack. Striking from above she was parried by Rio who followed with a slash at Minako's abdomen but Minako duck under the blade swept out her foot.

Before Minako could swept Rio off her feet though the girl did a number back flips to again some distance from her but in anticipation of this Minako pulled out her whip. Using it she was able to grab a decent sized rock and with a yank she sent it straight for Rio who rolled out of the way.

Follow after her hot on her heels, Minako struck down and Rio struck up crossing their blades. Pushing down on Rio while she pushed up slowly rising to her feet both girls grinded their teeth. Shoving against each other in unison they slid back and glared at each other, "You're putting up more of a fight than I thought," said Rio.

"I'm serious," said Minako firmly.

"So you are," said Rio charging.

Dodging the strike Minako lifted her leg and kick Rio's sword away from her and across the clearing but as she went in for the killing strike Rio kicked her feet out from under her sending her crashing. Groaning as Rio ran for her sword Minako reached into her pocket and pull out her yo-yo, letting it loose it zoomed for Rio's sword and just as she was going to grab it the yo-yo sent it away.

"Really!" cried Rio chasing after it.

Getting up Minako charged after her, her sword poised for attack. Rolling away from the attack with the sword in hand both girls enter a full blown battle. With a combination of yo-yo's and a whip Minako threw stuff at Rio while trying to strike her while said girl dodge and swiped. Paint splattered the surrounding area miraculously missing the girls.

"You've been practicing without me," said Minako when once more she was thrown back.

Smirking Rio lifted up the sword, "You're not the only one who thinks its cool…but don't worry I won't steal your entire stick. I'll leave fire to you, I don't think its cool enough to risk the possibility of third degree burns!" she said amused.

"I thank you for that, the entire world seems only to use fire in the wrong way," Minako said grateful.

Diving back into the fight, their blades collided against each other as they stepped back and forth from each other when one got ground of the only, the second found the strength to push the other back. Dancing around each other, both girl seemed to be evenly match in their fight. Minako for once in her life wanted to win and Rio wasn't ready to give up her winning streak quite yet.

Leaping back from Rio, Minako took deep breaths as she tried to steady her hand. She was so nervous and anxious, she wanted to win. She only felt like this two other times, both of them with Class E and each time it was not because she was after Korosensei, but rather Class A. Just because Korosensei would no longer be their target didn't mean the Assassination Classroom was done for.

Charging again Minako discreetly pulling out her yo-yo and threw it toward Rio's feet once she had it wrapped around the girl she yank and knocked her on her back. Jumping she went in for the kill strike rising the sword above her head. Once close enough she swiped downward right as Rio swiped up and in unison both blonds slashed each other across the chest.

Landing on her feet above her friend, Minako stumbled back and fell on her rear end panting while Rio fell flat on her back, "…Well so much for declaring a winner," Rio cried.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "Yeah…but at least I took you down with me. I was able to fight for what I wanted and even helped my side," she announced happily.

"Ugh, you're so weird, I don't know anyone who gets off for being useful as much as you!" Rio snorted in amusement.

Falling onto her back Minako grinned, "Useful!" she said happily punching her fist into the air.

Sighing Rio sat up and rose to her feet with a smile in place, holding out her hand for Minako she waited for her to grab it. Smiling Minako took it and got up, "You know, even if my side wins Korosensei won't let this classroom change. Also just because Korosensei would no longer be our target doesn't mean we won't have anything left to fight. People are still going to come after him and those people will be our enemies. Shiro especially," announced Minako.

Smirking Rio nodded, "True but if my side wins, I promise you I'll hold off on my kill shot till you have G.O.D back. If you think he's worth saving then I'll help you save the bastard…but I'm slapping him for even considering killing me! Then kicking him between the legs for kidnapping you, I don't care if you forgive him for it I don't," she announced.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Fine by me, he could benefit from a slap and a kick…it did wonders for the chairman after all!" she said amused.

Nodding Rio paused when she took notice of Minako's top, "It's purple," she said reaching over to run her fingers over the paint.

Looking over as well, Minako found Rio's top was also purple and then in unison both girls looked at their swords and found the paint had mixed in their fight, "I guess we're team purple now," she said.

Laughing Minako nodded and the two of them started toward Korosensei platform, reaching the clearing where they could see the blue flag. Minako frowned when she spied Terasaka and his group heading for the flag, about to secure a victory for the red team. Pulling out her phone she could see Isogai and his team were getting killed but the rest of red was also getting killed.

The only two left on her team was Maehara and Nagisa…would either of those two save their flag.

Looking out Minako frowned as the trio got closer, "I guess victory is ou-" started Rio only to feel her jaw drop when out of nowhere Nagisa appeared and gunned down and slashed Terasaka's group. Just like a phantom Nagisa struck. He waited for the best opportunity to take out multiple targets all while hiding, from the looks of his uniform he hid behind Karasuma-sensei.

Gazing at Nagisa stunned as he went back into hiding Minako shook her head, "…He hid behind Karasuma-sensei because he knew people wouldn't think about him. I think I understand a little better why G.O.D didn't want Nagisa…" she trailed off.

"He would never be able to sleep soundly again," muttered Rio.

Hearing another beep on her phone Minako looked down and found Maehara had been taken out of the game leaving only Karma and Nagisa. The final battle would be between those two, they would decide the fate of the class and which way it would continue to grow would fall on their shoulders. The earlier bliss Minako felt about her small victory against Rio was forgotten as anticipation filled her.

This battle was going to be one none of them would forget for as long as they lived.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! **


	75. Sixty-Nine

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Target Korosensei! we're in the heart of the battle between Nagisa and Karma, which I hope I did alright with writing last chapter and this chapter are my first major fights...writing wise of course. I hope I've gotten better at it, I don't know the martial artist names for the moves so I just described them to the best of my ability. Now then new note I've put up a warning on chapter one, to warn everyone that this story mentions rape, so Guest from chapter seven I hope that clears up your concerns.**

**Thank you Billy grim and Hello8215 for your reviews! On that note I'm getting close to three hundred! Thank you everyone, its all thanks to you!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Gazing at the battlefield both blondes shared looks before they started up the hilltop to where the others would be. Running in silence they joined Terasaka's as they headed toward the rest of the class, trotting over to them Minako frowned, "Are you three alright?" she asked worried. Physically she knew they were just fine but what about mentally. An attack like that was sure to shock and rattle them and even if they were on opposing teams she didn't wish for anything bad to happen to any of her fellow students.

Rolling his eyes Terasaka reached over and yanked her hood down, "Don't worry about us, we're fine what about you two…did you two get into a cat fight?" he asked looking at their purple paint and swords, "I'm surprised how serious you took this Rio…I thought you were just screwing around. But it seems I was mistaken. You were serious," he said eyeing the fake blonde.

Looking away with a slightly bashful expression Rio didn't answer, lifting up her hood Minako looked at Terasaka, "We're girl best friends, we feel secure enough to talk about our feelings. The duel was just to confirm how serious we were about our sides," said Minako.

Finally reaching the rest of the class all of them turned to face the battlefield waiting for Karma or Nagisa to make the first move. Gazing out Minako was surprised when Karma walked out onto the field with only his knife, he wasn't trying to hide himself. If Nagisa shot then the red head would be considered dead by game logic. Before Nagisa could even consider it though Karma called him out, "Hey, Nagisa! Drop your gun and come on out! We'll decide thing with these!" he yelled out holding up a knife high.

Continuing his goading Karma cried out to the hidden boy, "Any way you look at it, we're the last two people alive! If we're just going to stare at each other all day, we might as well decide the winning team with a good old one-on-one fight!" he cried out.

"What is he up too?" asked Minako.

Jumping when Sugino yelled from above Minako gazed up at the boy on the platform as he cried out to Nagisa, "The heck?! Just shoot him, Nagisa! Look he's just walking around totally defenseless!" he yelled to him.

Frowning Yoshida gazed out, "Is he going to shoot or take Karma up on his offer?" he muttered.

Sighing Minako shrugged, "Who knows…Nagisa is so hard to read sometimes," she muttered.

A minute later they were answer when Nagisa came out of the bushes armed with only two knives, "Nagisa" said Rio stunned.

Hearing a surge of noise from above Minako jumped when her fellow students began to jump down from above, "They're actually settling this with a one-on-one! Let's go up close and check it out!" they yelled.

Sighing Minako followed after running behind Maehara and Isogai, she didn't really want to watch Nagisa and Karma beat on each other. But this was a fight to determine the fate of their class so she wouldn't turn away, "…so who do you think is going to win?" asked Isogai.

Frowning Maehara answer right away, "Karma, for sure," he said before he remember something, "Except…Nagisa's so unpredictable, he might be able to come out on top," he commented.

Biting her lip Minako could feel her mind flood with Karma's confession to her, _"I won't lose. The one who'll take Korosensei's life is me."_ He told her that in the cave and he had been working so hard since then, he actually have been making an effort. He was doing his best to become a better student and assassin, "I…I want Karma to win!" she announced.

Looking back surprised, both boys slowdown in their running, "Uh, Minako? Weren't you on the save team with the rest of us? What about your wish to save the God of Death?" he asked.

Sighing Minako looked at him, "That hasn't changed but personally I don't want Karma-kun to lose. I know how hard he's been working. How much resolve he's put forth to become a great assassin and a great student…I want him to win," she told him.

She wasn't the only one wavering, slowing in her running Yada spoke up. Talking to Rinka she frown, "You know, the fact that I don't want to kill him hasn't changed…but I still feel this sense of accomplishment from when I defeated a strong enemy with a strong determination," she said staring at her, "…like when I killed you Rinka," she told the quiet girl. Sighing she frowned, "Am I going to feel like this again…when we finally kill Korosensei?" she asked.

Snickering at that, Hazama pulled at her hood, "And all of a sudden, our views on the matter are inconsistent. Why, it appears as if our camouflage's loss of effect also changed the colors of our views," she said sarcastically.

Frowning Terasaka spoke up, "People like you, Kayano, Mimura, Kanzaki…we had people who showed an unexpectedly strong side today. On the other hand, we had people who rampaged like we expected, people who…will definitely make a better effort next time, and people who seemed happy-go-lucky, but were actually serious jerks," he said before looking out at the boys.

Nagisa was stretching while Karma shed the jacket and pushed his long sleeves up, "The person I thought was just a pipsqueak…turned out to be a killing genius. And the person I thought was a genius…was actually putting in a lot of hard work behind the scenes. No matter which side wins, I ain't gonna complain. With all sorts of capable people here…we might be able to solve any problem we come across," he said.

Falling quiet the class watched as Karma and Nagisa paused in front of each other and then the fight started, charging toward each other they both struck with their knives. The weapons didn't cross but their wrist did, pushing against each other they moved in closer and crossed their forearms.

Baring his teeth Karma glared down at Nagisa shoving back against him, "…I'll kill him!" he snarled.

Glaring right back Nagisa pushed against him, "…I'll save him!" he declared.

Hearing that answer Karma lifted his leg and kicked Nagisa square in the gut. Flying back Nagisa flipped in the air and landed on his feet his stance defensively as he waited for Karma to make another move. Gazing at the small boy Minako could spy a second knife on him, so he would be using that skill once more. It was his ace in the hole after all.

Spying the knife as well Korosensei nodded, "He's prepared for the nekodamashi! Of course, Karma knows this as well. It should be highly difficult to pull that move off successfully on him. These are two hitman whose weapons and thought processes are at opposite extremes. Pay close attention to how this fight plays out," he told them all.

Holding his knife up, Karma rushed forward and began to strike first he swiped upward, then he slashed diagonally but Nagisa dodged him each time before going in for his own strike. Dancing around each other Nagisa jumped forward with his knife raised. And struck downward, his knife colliding with Karma's and the red head had to jump back to avoid paint splatter. Using his leg to kick up dirt and leaves Karma jumped up and twisting his body through the air. Landing on one foot he threw his weight into his free leg and kick Nagisa square in the chest.

Crying out in pain Nagisa flew back and landed on the ground hard bouncing as he skidded back, but he could take not time to recover because Karma was quick on his trail. Following the blue hair boy Karma leaped up and rose his knife to strike Nagisa who cried out and rolled out of the way. Lifting himself up slightly he spun his body and kicked Karma's knife from him sending it flying.

Going in for a strike Nagisa stabbed his knife toward Karma who shoved his hand away and head-butted Nagisa. Losing his own knife Nagisa reached for his forehead in pain. Pausing he gazed at Karma who looked at him as well, they both looked at each other breathing heavy. Frowning Nagisa went for his second blade only to get Karma's elbow to his face. Smiling that special smile he reserved for his battles, Karma stalked toward Nagisa, "You won't be drawing that knife. Every opening you give me, I'll just hit you," he declared shaking his arm out.

Reaching forward he grabbed Nagisa's left upper arms and hair before he began to ram his knee into Nagisa's gut over and over, "Once I've knocked you out, I'll have all the time in the world to give you the finishing stab!" yelled Karma viciously.

Getting held steady by Karma, Nagisa panted heavily before glaring and with his free arm he rammed his right fist square in Karma's face. The punch did nothing but irritate Karma however, looking at him crossed between amused and annoyed Karma chuckled, "Is that all?" he asked letting go of Nagisa so he could strike him with an open hand.

Following the hit Nagisa flipped and kicked Karma in the back of the head, this time his hit actually hurt him a little.

Normally Karma would be dodging every single strike his enemy gave him, it was only when he was out number or not fast enough did she ever see the red-head get hit. He was letting Nagisa hit him and she wasn't the only one to take notice, "Karma…is taking Nagisa's attack on purpose," mutter Hara surprised.

Nodding Sugaya frowned, "But even Nagisa's attacks should make him feel something. I mean, he's been training really hard all year," he said.

"I've seen Karma laugh off hits from guys bigger that doggie," Minako commented.

Speaking up their teacher explained what he though was the redhead's thought process, "Karma is a combat-based assassin who values procedure," Korosensei commented. Watching both boys dive into an all-out fist fight he continued on, "Strategy, methods of fighting, knowing when to charge in or retreat. Fights like this is his assassination. On the other hand, Nagisa is a pure assassin. He single-mindedly searches for the one, single strike that leads to victory. So Karma is openly taking those attacks, one by one. If he wins like that, even Nagisa will have no choice but to admit defeat," he said as Karma landed a hard blow on Nagisa with a uppercut.

He was so serious about his choice, he wanted them all to accepted it most of all Nagisa. Watching him as he went in for the finishing blow, Karma raised his leg and brought it down. Falling onto the ground Nagisa didn't move as Karma stood over him, the only movement he made was breathing. Panting over his body the red head watched the blue hair boy searching for any sigh of life, when he found none he moved away and headed toward his knife.

"An axe kick…if he's bringing that into the fight, then Nagisa's doomed," commented Terasaka.

Clutching her hands to her chest, Minako wanted to pull her eyes from the fighting but she just couldn't not when both boys were putting they're everything into it. Grabbing his knife, Karma glanced over to Korosensei and he had an expression on his face that only spoke of peace. He believed fully in his cause and if he won Minako was fine with that. She loved Korosensei but if Karma won then she would follow it…but she was still going to love and miss sensei.

Turning fully ready to deliver the final blow, Karma and all of them were shocked when Nagisa rose up and clapped his hands sending out that startling noise. He was playing possum! Skidding back Karma didn't freeze like Takaoda, instead he lifted his head showing them his bleeding tongue. He had been waiting for Nagisa to strike with that attack. He hurt himself so he wouldn't be stunned.

Rising up, Nagisa was like a snake as he reached for his knife ready to deliver his final blow. Yelling out a warriors called he rushed toward Karma ready to dye him in their blue dye. He poured all his killing intent into his knife making it Karma's total focus. Yet Nagisa let it go, gapping with the rest of the class Minako was stunned when Nagisa let his knife sore past Karma.

Using the shock he created he launched his body at Karma and tackled him putting him in an arm triangle choke! Locking his arms, Nagisa yelled, "I…will…MAKE YOU LISTEN!" he yelled.

Gapping Yoshida shook his head, "He…he pulled off that grapple against Karma! And so skillfully, too…" he cried shocked.

Nodding Korosensei watched nervously, "Karma still took some of the nekodamshi's effects! Furthermore, notice that Nagisa poured all of his bloodlust into the knife he just threw. Nagisa…casted away his assassination techniques, his own field of expertise…and went for a barehanded fight," he said as Karma began to struggle.

He struggled against Nagisa who clung to him not releasing him, "Moreover, he chose martial arts as the finishing move. All so he can end it…on Karma's field not his," finished Korosensei

Running his hands through the leaves as he searched for a rock Karma whole body stilled when he picked up his knife out of the leaves. Holding it up for all of them to see he seemed to stare at his knife not making a move. "It's Karma's knife!" yelled Kimura stunned.

Grimacing Megu watched the boys, "Talk about bad luck…it just happened to fall **there**?!" she said.

Holding the knife high in the air Karma's hand shook but he didn't bring it down, turning his head slightly he peered over to Nagisa who clamped his eyes shut and clung to him. He had fear and resolve plastered on his face as he held him. Looking at him Karma could remember how the pigtailed teen once told him how he would be scared to fight. If his life depended on it, that would be a different matter. He was putting everything into this fight.

Feeling his own resolve crumbling Karma threw away his knife, "That's it. I surrender," he said. Looking out of the corner of his eye he croaked out, "I lose, Nagisa. Please listen…_koff_!" he said his voice getting weaker.

Looking over to Karasuma-sensei Minako pointed to the duo, "Call it!" she cried. The sooner he called it the sooner they could pull Nagisa off Karma and let him breath already!

Jumping slightly he quickly nodded and called out his voice carrying to Nagisa, "That's enough! The red team has surrendered, so the blue team…the save team wins!" he yelled out.

Watching Nagisa finally slacken Minako gave a sigh of relief and started over toward the duo slowly as the class cheer around her. She would celebrate after their bruises and scratches were cleaned and bandage, she was being a worry wart but that's who she was.

Slacking Nagisa let go and laid like a limp noodle feeling like someone slipped him some kind of drug, he felt like he was spaghetti and his head was foggy. Looking over he frowned, "I…won?" he muttered confused, "…Against Karma…?" he asked.

Pulling away Nagisa, Karma reached for his throat and sighed, "My opponent was a barehanded little animal who showed he had guts. If I'd used the knife to win just then, nobody would've accepted my actions," he told him sitting up.

Looking at him like a little squirrel Nagisa quickly became guarded once more, making Karma want to laugh because he really was like a squirrel one who just realized he was near a human. Smiling he looked at him, "Don't give me that dumbass look with that messed up face of yours. You look like a mouse caught in an epidemic," he snorted.

Frowning Nagisa reached up to rub his head, "Geez, how can you just insult people so easily? Good grief, Karma," he snapped dropping honorifics for the first time.

Jumping up, Karma rose slowly while Nagisa followed him with his eyes, "So, uh, think we can stop with the honorifics now?" asked Karma peering over, "Feels weird to keep the –kun after we fought," he commented.

Nodding Nagisa frowned further, "Changing the way we speak now of all times? That feels really weird too…," he said.

Holding out his hand Karma smiled, "Then I'll just do it alone. You cool with that…Nagisa?" he asked waiting for his friend to take his hand.

Smiling back Nagisa reached out for him, "…oh, fine. Sure…Karma," he said getting pulled up.

Feeling an arm grabbed her Minako was pulled over by Terasaka to his group, "Give them a few minutes before you start mothering them," he said keeping an arm around her.

Sighing Minako nodded and looked over to Yoshida and Muramatsu, "I can't believe you and Rio fought, I thought the two of you would never raise a hand against each other," said Yoshida surprised.

Snorting Rio smiled, "Yeah right, the two of us have had plenty of fights were we've slapped the crap out of each other. Minako punched me right after I told her about me dropping in Class E," she commented amused.

Looking surprised, Muramatsu gapped, "Really, I thought you didn't care about that crap?" he said.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "I didn't, I cared that she didn't tell me. She didn't come to me for help and told me after it was too late. Not to mention she held off on telling me because she thought I would turn away from her like her other so-called friends. What else could I do but punch her," she said amused.

Smirking Rio jabbed her thumb at herself, "I punched Minako after she stopped talking to me after a boy I liked confessed to her. She thought I would stop being her friend because of that guy," she snorted in amusement.

"We learned though and now we don't hide anything, it's why we could face each other today with smiles," Minako said amused.

"Girls are something else," said Terasaka shaking his head.

"Speaking of which, Rio mind helping me out?" asked Minako pulling out a first aid kit that she had strapped on

Laughing Rio shook her head, "What don't you have on you?" she asked.

"An armored tank!" Minako said happily heading over to the rough housing duo.

Heading over Rio wrapped an arm around Nagisa poking at his cheek, "Before we tend to the idiots…Karasuma-sensei?" she cried out looking over to the raven head.

Looking up at them he found that everyone had turned to him expectantly all of them smiling and finally looking at peace. Sighing he shook his head, "Whether you kill him or keep him alive…do it with all your power," he told them.

"Yeah!" many of them yelled out.

Pointing over to the rock Minako smiled at the two boys, "Before you two start celebrating, I'm cleaning you up," she said holding up the box.

Smiling at that Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "I'm good, Minako-chan," he said.

Frowning Minako stomped toward him and poked his nose pushing against it, "Don't make me get my whip out Nagisa!" she threaten him. Jumping said boy looked at her worried his eyes wide, "Now what are we going to do?" she asked him smiling and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Let you treat me?" he asked.

"Good boy! Now sit!" she said point over to the rock.

Nodding his head, he flashed her an awkward smile before he slowly backed away from her and toward the rock his hands up in surrender. Turning her smile to Karma she crossed her arms, "So are you going to be difficult too, Karma-kun?!" she asked him amused.

Smirking he held up his hands in surrender and walked over toward the rock but not before glancing back, "I'll go along with your little nurse game…but you know I prefer it if you dressed the part…hint, hint!" he said with a smirked as he headed over to a timid Nagisa who sat still on the rock.

Raising an eyebrow Minako gazed at Karma's back, "What is that suppo-oh come on!" she said before crying out in frustration when Korosensei spun around her. When he left she was wearing a white nurse's uniform with a skirt that reached just above her knee with white stockings. It had matching nurse's shoes and even a little hat, "Why am I always the one in the stupid costume?!" she cried.

Snickering Okajima came out of nowhere with a camera and began snapping up photos of her, "You fill out the costumes so well!" he said.

Rolling her eyes Minako headed over to the duo only to stop short when Korosensei appeared across from her wearing his own nurses uniform, while wearing raven hair wig, "Not to worry, Minako-chan! Sensei would never let you steal the show!" he said amused.

Smiling Minako nodded and headed over taking Karma while Korosensei took Nagisa, taking out some alcohol wipes Minako began to dab at his cheeks wiping away the blood. Working together both she and Korosensei got the boys patched up. Stepping back to survey her handy work Minako over looked the bandages. His right cheek had a square patch while with a couple of Band-Aids here and there, while Nagisa got two square patches one on his forehead and one on his cheek with Band-Aids.

Sighing she shook her head, "You two really did a number on each other, so anything I forget?" she asked Karma overlooking him for anything.

Smirking he nodded, "Oh yeah, you forgot something, remember, I hurt my tongue Cinderella and the only cure is for you to lick my wound!" he said showing the tip of his tongue teasingly.

Rolling her eyes Minako turned away and put up the excess stuff she had, tucking away her first aid kit back in its pervious spot she smiled, "Thank you for your assistance sensei! Now if you would please return me," she said turning to him while Karma and Nagisa joined the others.

Saluting her he spun around once more and returned her to her battle gear only he cleaned it while it was off, leaving her bare of the paint job Rio gave her. Gazing at the top Minako sighed as the exhilaration from earlier left her. Well they were now going to save Korosensei and he was going to help her save G.O.D from Shiro and himself. The road ahead would no doubt be hard, but as long as they all traveled it together they would be alright.

Sitting on the boulder she treated Karma and Nagisa on Minako gazed up at the sky and wondered how they would save him. She was still betting that Shiro was wrong, after all nothing he done so far had been right. Getting pulled from her thoughts when she heard shifting dirt Minako tore her gaze from the sky and looked down to see Kayano standing in front of her nervous.

Feeling all semblance of happiness leave her Minako frowned, "What do you want?" she asked.

Shifting her feet Kayano reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a familiar doll from its depths, "…I wanted to thank you…but I also wanted to talk, to ask you why you gave me this when it seems you don't forgive me?" she questioned her.

Gazing at the doll, Minako frowned, "I made you that doll because I know what it's like to lose a sister, even if I hate your choices I can't deny you a chance to heal. I have no idea if it'll work for you like it did for me but I figure it would be better than nothing," she told her.

"…so you still hate me," Kayano muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Minako stood up, "I don't hate you; I hate your decisions. You were stupid Kayano. You rushed right into things and worst of all you hurt your sister," she told her.

Looking at her surprised, Kayano frowned, "…Hurt my sister?" she asked.

Gazing at her Minako sighed, "You want to know why I never completely cut Ren out of my life?" she asked her softly. Seeing Kayano give a jerky shake of her head, Minako continued, "It's because I knew Usagi would be upset if I deleted him from my life. That my mom would be angry if I pushed him out of our family. Eventually I came to love him like a brother but for the first part of my life I just tolerated him for her. I may have not known your sister but something tells me she's the kind of person who valued all kinds of life. Meaning you endangered your life for revenge and you were going to kill another on something baseless as revenge. You dishonored your sister and that makes me angry. Yes I'm also angry you used us but if I get down to the base of it all I'm just angry about what you did, you soured her memory that's something even I won't do," she told her.

Looking down at her feet, Kayano frowned, "…What should I do then, I mean, what would you do in my situation?" she asked nervously.

Standing up Minako crossed her arms, "Protect those she loved, I protect Ren because he's the only boy my sister got to love. I make sure no psycho girls get their claws in him…which is actually a full time job believe it or not," she said rolling her eyes.

Gazing at her Kayano frowned and seemed to fall into thought, moving past her and heading over to the others to join the festivities Minako let out a big yawn. Well they took care of Korosensei, the why question that had been echoing through her mind would finally rest. Now all she would worry about was getting a good night's sleep…fat chance.

Ever since she returned home the nightmares had become worst. Why couldn't she move past this already she was doing therapy, she talked about her feelings, she admitted a small part of her hated him for taking her, and she accepted what happen to her. Yet still the nightmares came and G.O.D hunted her his eyes burning full of hate.

Why was her mind always making him angry with her…the real one had never shown her anything but acceptance for her choices and he even told her she was his precious student. Not her dream version though her dreams made him hate her. Chase her and punish her for her choices. She wished she could ask him if he hated her outright, because she was obviously torturing herself over this.

She didn't understand why though. What exactly was she feeling guilty for? So she left him, he kidnapped her so she shouldn't feel guilty for that! It was to be expected. It was normal to run from your captor unless you been brainwashed completely. She wanted to leave him, she did leave him and it was because he took her. So why did she feel guilty for escaping?

* * *

Sitting at her window Minako gazed out at her yard with Wordsworth curled up in her lap, stroking his scales she tried to fight the sleepy feeling she felt. She didn't want to sleep, resting her head against the cool glass she could feel her eyes drifting shut but she couldn't find sleep, not yet. Feeling Wordsworth trying to escape her lap she gave a relenting sigh, "Fine I get it, bedtime," she muttered.

Picking him up he wrapped around her wrist as she brought him over to his habit, lowering her hand in he slipped off her and went straight for his favorite spot.

Walking over to her coffin she opened it up and gazed down at the inside she wished she could escape her dreams and forget things for a couple of hours. Slipping inside she gazed up at her ceiling for a few minutes before grasping the lid and shutting it enclosing her inside. Shifting around till she was comfortable she hugged G.O.D and Korosensei.

At first she thought the coffin was what made the nightmares flare up with a vengeance but it didn't matter where she slept, whether she was in her own bed or the coffin her dreams came. Besides she felt safer when she was in the coffin, it was enclosed and she could hear her enemies coming.

Gazing at the glow in the dark stickers she put up Minako traced them with her fingers as she fought the sleepy feeling then she heard it. Movement, her window open. Feeling her heart pound all sleepiness left her as fear took root. Grabbing the knife G.O.D left her Minako clutched it tight and waited, she could hear steps coming toward her.

"Minako-chan?" questioned a puzzled someone. A puzzled someone she knew, opening up her coffin she looked over to see a startled Korosensei, "…You have a coffin…and your sleeping in it," he muttered gazing at her confused.

Sighing Minako closed the knife and tucked it back into G.O.D's jacket pocket, "Sensei…you nearly made me have a heart attack," she said letting out a sigh of relief. Watching her Korosensei sighed and headed over toward seeing this Minako sat up fully, "Why are you here?" she asked him confused.

Watching her Korosensei eyed her, "…I heard what you told Kayano today," he said.

Scowling Minako flopped down in her coffin and hugged G.O.D and Korosensei, "I'm not apologizing to her, I was completely fair in what I told her I could have been a lot nastier but I wasn't in curtsy to you," she snapped. She could have really laid into Kayano and made her cry but she chose not to because she knew it would make Korosensei upset.

"I'm not going to get onto you," Korosensei told her.

Sighing Minako sat back up, "Fine, what do you want? If you're not here to scold me for what I said what are you doing here?" she asked him curious.

"I wanted to thank you, I know you have mix feelings toward Kayano at the moment but you put them aside and kept a civil tongue…even gave her a nice answer when she asked for guidance. I believe Yukimura-sensei would have even approved of your answer. Love is something she was willing to stake her life on and telling Kayano to honor her memory by protecting those her sister loved was nice. It makes her open to loving others…just as it made you open to loving Ren," Korosensei said.

Rolling her eyes Minako grumbled, "It would be so much easier to love him if I didn't have to be reminded I loved him," she said annoyed.

Watching her Korosensei gazed at her, "Minako, I didn't just come here to talk about what you did for Kayano…I came to talk about your dreams," he told her.

Looking over Minako frowned, "Itona told you about my sleep walking," she said.

Nodding he reached over and patted her head, "He did but I got a good idea from your constant yawning and the bags under your eyes. I figured coming back home might make your nightmares worst but I hoped you would be able to work past it. Its time you tell me, what do you dream of?" he asked her quietly.

Shaking her head Minako went to grab the lid of her coffin and close it shut only to have Korosensei grab it to prevent her from shutting him out. Sighing Minako looked at him, "Please just leave me alone?" she asked him weakly. Getting nothing she looked up and found Korosensei sitting patiently his tentacle resting on the lid, "I don't want to talk about it, I only feel worst every time I do!" she cried upset, she was done with this already.

"Why?" asked Korosensei gently.

Glaring at her legs, Minako shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

"I think you do, you just have to admit it," said Korosensei.

"How can I admit anything when I can't talk about him!" she snapped.

Cocking his head, Korosensei gazed her, "You want to talk about him?" he probed.

"Yes! No! I DON'T KNOW!" she cried.

Watching her, Korosensei reached into the coffin and grabbed the doll he made of his student, "You can't talk about him with your therapist because to them you're not supposed to remember. Is that what upsets you, you can't talk out your problems? If you need to I can be your council," he said.

Shaking her head tears coming to her eyes Minako glared at her legs, "No I don't want to talk about it," she said furious.

"I think your lying," said Korosensei calmly.

Standing up Minako glared, "What would you know?!" she cried.

"I know you woke up in a scare over the break and actually struck the chairman," said Korosensei.

Glaring at him Minako fumed, "Oh so what now the chairman is telling on me!" she snapped.

Watching her calmly, Korosensei sat still and talked calmly, "He and Itona aren't telling on you…they're worried about you. Minako, you dream of him constantly and more frequently since you've returned home. You run from him in your dreams, you're so scared that its making you run physically in the real world. You sleep with weapons to protect yourself from him. Everything you do points to you running in fear from The God of Death, but when you speak of him there is a protective tone in your voice…a fondness for him. And before you yell out I am in no way saying you are a victim of Stockholm Syndrome. Something is wrong though Minako and you need to admit it out loud to yourself or at least let it out. It's not good to let your problems build up inside you know this. You experienced that much of your life and its time to break the cycle!" demanded Korosensei.

Biting her lip Minako shook her head, tear streaming from her eyes and off her cheeks, "What if I tell you and you decide I'm mental. What if you decide I'm a loon?! What if you tell me I'm wrong?" she asked him scared.

"What's to say your feelings are wrong?" Korosensei asked back.

Looking over Minako sat down and pulled her legs in, "He's angry with me," she told him muttering against her legs, "In my dreams he's furious with me and hates me. He wants to punish me for leaving him," she told him.

Looking at her Korosensei gazed at the doll of his student, "Minako, the God of Death was many things but he was never foolish. He did not even think for a single second that you would willing stay with him and betray the class. Its why when we were in that underground base he never once left you to your own devices like he did Irina-sensei. He knew it would take him a long time to get you on his side. That's why when he used you to lure the class he made sure you couldn't speak because he knew you would tell them Irina turned. When he went to let the water flood he tried to take you because he knew you would not go with him. Then when Karasuma-sensei forced his hand he ordered Irina to take you to safety because he knew you would stay with Class E. He never once believed you would come with him. He wasn't angry that you chose to come home, because he knew you would do just that the moment you got away from him," he told her.

"I would have stayed if I only had this to return to without any change," Minako protested.

Shaking his head Korosensei looked at her, "No you would have ran away to me, or Karasuma-sensei, or your aunt, even Grip, Gastro, or Lovro but you wouldn't have gone back to him. You know being with him while he's the God of Death is dangerous and despite being content with death you're not suicidal," he said.

"How do you know?" asked Minako.

"Because I know you, not only are you my student but being the first God of Death I learned how to read people…to predict their actions," Korosensei told her.

Frowning Minako nodded, "Fine but in my dreams he's angry I left him," she told him.

Nodding Korosensei folded his tentacles across his lap, "And now you know in real life he isn't…but you don't seem happy to learn that. Why is that?" he asked her.

Gripping her legs tightly Minako gazed at her feet and wondered if she dare say it, "…I don't, maybe, I…I…I want him to be mad at me," she said finally.

"Why?" asked Korosensei.

Looking down at her feet Minako wiggle them as she mulled that over, "I don't know why I want to be hated…maybe because if he hates me he'll stay with me. I know I'm not supposed to but I like him, sometimes I even miss him…all versions," she told him.

"It's understandable, I was his teacher after all, I lived with him and I can understand you missing him. He was a good companion and I imagine he was more than welcoming to you since he wanted to be a better teacher than me…," said Korosensei.

Looking at Korosensei, Minako frowned, "He wasn't perfect, he was selfish and intended to take me from everything I knew but he was kind too. The first time I hit him, gave him a hit he didn't allow to touch him he let me watch one of my favorite movies. When I got sick that first time after Hide and Seek he was really angry with me but he was gentle when he took care of me. He always took the time to explain things so I understood them. I'm really worried about him Korosensei, what if he loses himself while working with Shiro…what if he throws away the person he was and completely disappears. He's already changing…" she muttered. He was different…calmer than usual and not as whimsical as he was before.

Grabbing the knife she gazed down at it and ran her thumb over the gem, this was proof that he was still inside but what if Shiro snuffed out that light in him. He did a lot of bad things but he had a light inside of him just like Grip, Gastro, Smog, Redeye, and Lovro. She didn't want to see that light disappear into nothing and have him become some monster like Shiro.

Reaching over, Korosensei smoothed out Minako hair, "The next time we met the God of Death and Shiro on the battle field we both will extend a hand to him and maybe if we both welcome him back he'll be ready," he told her hopeful.

Nodding Minako looked to Korosensei, "Do you think it's wrong of me to miss him?" she asked him.

"You were with him for a month and months before that he was a familiar factor of your life, I think it's quite alright for you to miss him. After all he wasn't trying to make you hate him, he wanted you to like him…I bet he was surprised at how well you response to him though. It was inevitable though, it seems Beauty is always able to tame the Beast," Korosensei said chuckling amused. Yukimura was able to tame him in a similar manner.

Watching him curious Minako reached down and picked up her human version of him, "When did you start really opening up to her? What was the first moment?" she asked him.

Smiling brightly Korosensei chuckled, "When she told me she was a teacher…I was curious you see because I have been a teacher before, a professor at a college. That wasn't anything too demanding, I taught adults who didn't need special attention. She though, she taught teenagers…The God of Death was about your age when he came to me! I thought she might help me get some intake in the workings of his mind and what lead to my failure," he said amused.

"Where you surprised that you came to care for her?" asked Minako curious.

Shaking his head, Korosensei pulled out his Yukimura doll, "No…when I accepted the feelings budding inside I decided it wasn't surprising. She has something inside of her that just makes you like her, care about her so I wasn't surprised!" he said amused.

Smiling Minako gazed at the doll, "I only met her once but she seemed nice, she seemed surprised at my fear of the chairman though," she snorted. She looked at her bewildered when she hid behind her after the chairman said hello to her.

Chuckling at that Korosensei smiled, "I remember her telling me about that," he said.

Looking over surprised Minako frowned, "Really? I met her for like five minutes at most," she commented.

Giving another chuckle Korosensei reached out and gently grabbed her blonde locks fanning them out, "You can make quite the memorable first meeting due to your appearance, she was quite excited after meeting you. You were the first true blonde she ever met, plus she confessed to me that you reminded her of this doll she lost when she was a little girl. For a moment she thought her doll came to life and was finally back to exact its revenge!" he told her amused.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Well that explains why she called me Lucy, but I guess she told you all about her day if I actually showed up in your talks…it's too bad someone like her is no longer here. It's all Shiro's fault," she said the happiness disappearing.

"Minako I understand your anger but hating him won't achieve anything…you know that," scolded Korosensei.

Glowering Minako's eyes darken with anger, "I don't like him…he used Itona, he treated you like you were nothing, he was abusive to Yukimura-sensei, he self-righteous, he's all talk, and now he's messing with G.O.D. Someone like that shouldn't be allowed to exist. When we met again, I don't care what you say I'm doing something horrible to him!" she snapped punching her fist into her open palm but before she could go on she took a deep breath. Turning to Korosensei she smiled, "But I promise I won't kill him…I'm fine with hurting him but I don't believe I should dictate whether he could live or die…although I really hope he dies," she grumbled.

Sighing Korosensei pushed at Minako's shoulder forcing her down into her coffin, "You're like a chipmunk with snake fangs! So cute and cuddly but you got some venom inside of you!" he said chuckling as he tucked her into the coffin.

Looking up feeling her sleepiness come back Minako watched Korosensei, "Sensei, I hope I'm right about Shiro being wrong. I want you to stay with us forever," she said.

Smiling at that Korosensei tucked the doll version of himself and his student in Minako's arms, "I hope to have more adventures with you all as well," he said.

"Will you stay till I'm asleep?" Minako asked closing her eyes.

"Any time Minako-chan!" said Korosensei.

Relaxing as she was enveloped in darkness Minako breathed a little easier, maybe now she would stop dreaming of a vengeful G.O.D since she talked. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep and when she did Korosensei very gently cracked open her coffin and reached in. Searching it wasn't long before he grabbed what he was looking for.

Pulling out a knife he gazed at handle and gem, the handle was made of pearl and the gem was a blue sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon. On the back in silver were the initials M.S and when he flipped the blade out he found it was strong with a diamond edge, "…It would seem my student has come to visit you Minako-chan…but you didn't tell me," he said before sighing, "Ah, I'm jealous! Still you truly intended for Minako-chan to be your pupil…would you have made her take our title? Or would you have let her go when she got older?" he pondered slipping the knife back in.

Getting up Korosensei opened up Minako window and gazed up at the sky, "…Maybe I'll visit the place we first met," he said slipping out.

* * *

_Gazing down at the small circular object in her hand Minako frowned, a yo-yo. It was heavier than most yo-yo but it was just that. This particular yo-yo was black with the yin-yang symbol on it and instead of string it had wire. Pulling at the wire it zoomed right back to the yo-yo like self-retracting tape measure, looking at G.O.D's back as he ready targets she frowned._

"_Are you for real?" she asked him skeptical._

_Smiling G.O.D stood up and nodded, "Yep, it's not completely useless. If you were to get caught your enemy would let you have it because they would see only a yo-yo. However it would be a mistake because that particular yo-yo is weaponized! If you press the middle spikes come out and if you were to toss it at a head with full strength you have the chance to crack a skull. If the spikes are out you could even kill a person. The wire would even allow you to straggle your enemies," he explained giving her some of its uses._

_Looking at it surprise Minako quickly frowned, "Why do you only give me weapons?" she asked._

"_You're definitely a weapons based assassin, not unsurprising since your mother was one. While you are your own person assassin skills tend to stay in the family. Just like with your cousin and his father, he never met him but he followed his style of assassination. Now, since you did decently with the kyoketsu-shoge I'm going to move on to this…since you swore you would never use the kyoketsu-shoge," G.O.D said pulling out his own yo-yo._

"_I don't want to stab people in the throat," grimaced Minako._

"_You could always stab them through the wrist," said G.O.D rolling his eyes._

"_I don't want to stab anyone!" yelled Minako._

_Waving her off, G.O.D played with his yo-yo, "I want you to get a feel for it," he said._

_Watching him for a few minute Minako looked up, "I'm not particular good with yo-yos, everyone in my second year went through a yo-yo phase but I was never any good. I couldn't even get the yo-yo to come back up," she told him._

"_Yes, well this one is foolproof so give it a go," G.O.D demanded._

_Sighing Minako followed his example, at first she couldn't get it to go out far but after a couple of minutes she adjusted her throws and began to make it zoom. Watching her G.O.D nodded, "Okay, next I want you to aim for the targets and hit the heads. Trying to knock them off," he told her pointing to the ones lined up in a straight row._

_Nodding at his direction, Minako stood across from the targets and began. For the first thirty minutes she either missed her target by a hair or she didn't throw hard enough. Once she got a rhythm for it though she went down in a line knocking the heads off. G.O.D lined them up three more time like that before he brought out another set of new ones and this time set them up differently. Some were close others were far, "Now you need to control it, for the ones up close don't throw so strongly otherwise you're going down with you enemy," he said as she attacked but it was a moment too late._

_Feeling cocky Minako didn't listen to his words, something she quickly regretted when her yo-yo smacked the target up close. She knocked the head clean off but in the process her yo-yo bounced off the target and smacked her square in the forehead. Falling onto her back she groaned and clutched her forehead with whine, "…Just like that," said G.O.D rolling his eyes._

_Shaking his head, he sighed, "Was I this troublesome?" he pondered leaving the room._

_He wasn't gone for long though, coming back he had an ice pack that he rested on Minako's forehead, "Now what did we learn?" he asked as she took it from him and rearranged it._

"_Yo-yo's shouldn't be underestimated," Minako whined._

"_What else did we learn?" asked G.O.D rolling his eyes._

_Groaning Minako went to roll her eyes only to find her brain clench painfully when she tried, "To listen to you when you explain a weapon," she whined._

"_Good girl…now sit there and I'll go get you aspirin and once your head no longer hurts we'll get back on track and make I can show you some trick shots, there's one like what you just did that allows you to take out two targets. And if you listen to me and do as I say you won't be one of the targets," he teased._

_Moaning Minako sat still and gazed up at the white ceiling, feeling her mind drift away Minako imagined snow and could feel herself slipping away to a Winter Wonderland. Slowly her headache ebbed away and once it was gone she sat up, "Alright let's move on," she muttered looking over to see him reading from a book, 'A Little Princess' to be exact._

"_Why are you reading that?" Minako questioned bewildered._

_Looking up, G.O.D slipped a bookmark inside and smiled, "You told me that your school's chairman thinks you are like this Sara. I got curious," he said._

"_So do you agree with him or do you agree with me?" she asked._

_Smirking he pointed to her, "I agree with you, after all this Sara is so sweet and kind. You're mouthy, crude, and sometimes just downright rude!" he snorted._

"_Only after I discovered you been lying to me the entire time!" barked Minako furious. Hearing anyone other than herself say she was nothing like Sara was oddly irritating!_

_Smiling at that, G.O.D corrected her, "I never once lied to you about who I was…I simply never told you, but I'll admit you are sweet when you don't think someone is an enemy. And despite being a lady of fortune you are kind and not as spoiled as you could be. Which is saying a lot your family is one of the richest in Japan, every day your father gets a little wealthier!" he said amused._

_Frowning Minako gazed at him, "Papa always gave us luxurious gifts but he made us live relatively normal lives. Unlike Ren I didn't grow up with a nursemaid, maids, chefs, or housekeepers. Even after mama died papa wouldn't allow those…now a days though I wonder if he never allowed them because he felt they would spoil us or if mama told him assassins could slip in easier that way," she muttered._

"_Probably both," said G.O.D getting his yo-yo._

_Going back to their practice, Minako listen closely to G.O.D to avoid more head injuries and they spent hours with the yo-yo. By the end of it she got decent with normal attacks and control, her only problem was when she brought the spikes out. She didn't like the idea of a yo-yo with razor sharp blades zooming back to her hand. She had to hold her hand so very carefully to avoid the blades impaling her hand and making her bleed!_

_Squeezing the yo-yo over and over making the blade retract and extend, Minako looked over to G.O.D as he kept his back to her stacking up the broken targets. He wasn't paying her any attention as he worked but she couldn't see a single opening…he was like a brick wall. Too high to climb and too hard and thick to chip through._

_Squeezing the blades out Minako aimed and threw the yo-yo at his back and just as expected he grabbed it avoiding the blades entirely. Turning to her he smiled at her and squeezed the yo-yo before letting it zoom back to her blade free, "Testing me?" he asked._

_Frowning she crossed her legs, "Your like Toph," she told him._

"_Toph?" questioned G.O.D curious pulling out a broom to sweep up the smaller pieces._

_Nodding Minako explained, "From Avatar: The Last Airbender, she was a blind earthbender who learned to see through the vibrations the earth made. It was next to impossible to sneak up on her, Aang had a good chance because of his airbending made him light on his feet. Still you're able to sense stuff like her," she told him._

_Thinking about that G.O.D frowned, "I supposed its something like that…but it's a little more complicated and simple than sensing the vibrations made by the earth," he said._

_Looking at him Minako frowned, "I like Toph she is the most badass character ever, her and Azula were like bending legends! Katara was cool but she cried way too much, I liked her but she would have been much cooler if she didn't cry so much," she commented._

"_What exactly is Avatar: The Last Airbender…the only Avatar I know is that James Cameron movie," G.O.D questioned._

_Letting out a noise of distaste Minako frowned, "I hate that movie it's so freaking boring," she muttered irritated. The whole movie was not her cup of tea, the whole thing with the dude and the girl falling in love was stupid and overall it was just so boring! Clearing her throat, Minako began to explain, "Avatar is about a world that has four nations; Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. In these nations people are able to bend either of the four elements but there is one individual who can bend them all he's the Avatar. He's supposed to bring peace to the world and actually gets reincarnated through the four nations. He can talk to his past lives and has a strong connection to spirits. And acts as the bridge between the spirit world and human world. In this world there are spirits and they have their own world," she told him._

_Nodding G.O.D sat across from her, "Its no guess what bender you would want to be," he said._

_Laughing Minako smiled and nodded, "Yep, fire but I would be alright with earth too because there's always a chance I could be a lavabender! To be perfectly honest though I would like to be the Avatar, with control over all four element along with energybending and a spirit consultant! I would love to be the first avatar who learns all forms of bending. The normal along with bloodbending, lighteningbending, metalbending, and lavabending!" she said starry eye. She knew she sounded power hungry but bending looked so…liberating. The Elements were an extension of yourself and you could do just as many wonderful things with it as devastating!_

_Looking at her, G.O.D smiled, "What else?" he asked._

_Smiling Minako grabbed her ankles, "Well all the cultures are based after Asian cultures! The Air Nomads are like Hindu priest and Tibetan monks! The Water Tribes were modeled after Inuit-Yupik tribes. The fire nation was influenced by China. While the Earth Kingdom was more diverse! They were modeled after the Ming and Qing dynasties of China, along with the Tang dynasties. Then there were some who seemed more Japanese and then others who were more Korean," she told him._

_Nodding again at that G.O.D chuckled, "I supposed I should give it a look, although I might look silly watching a children's cartoon," he said amused._

_Smiling Minako shook her head, "You're never too old for cartoons no matter what people say. After all Manga and Anime is for all! I mean there are Animes out there that children just shouldn't watch! I believe if it entertains you it shouldn't matter what age you are!" she said passionately._

"_You're going to watch cartoons when you're wrinkled and old aren't you," G.O.D said exasperatedly._

"_Assuming I reach old age," commented Minako happily. Pausing when she heard a beeping she looked around and watched as the world disappeared around her, fading to black._

* * *

Opening her eyes Minako gazed at the lid of her coffin at her stickers and listen to her alarm beep outside of her coffin. Doing a check over her body she found she had no mysterious throbbing pains, raising up she pushed the lid off and looked down at her legs and arms while switching off her alarm. It seemed she finally had a restless night, giving a sigh of relief as a sense of freedom fell over her Minako smiled, why did she had to make things difficult for herself.

Looking at the ceiling she frowned, probably because she wouldn't be herself if she didn't make it difficult for herself…still she wondered when she would stop dreaming about G.O.D entirely. She imagined it would probably be a long time. Even if she was slowly making process with accepting what happen to her, it was a major event in her life.

Getting up she headed downstairs and started up today's breakfast, feeling the mood she decided to make a Japanese breakfast this time. Rice, omelets, fish, and miso soup! She would also make some barley tea for breakfast. Moving around the kitchen she paused when she felt a familiar gaze on her back, standing still she sighed, at this point he was like a fairy godfather…or better yet guardian God of Death…strange concept considering what he was.

If this all worked out she wondered if he would stay nearby or just visit…she was fine with either or, at least if he stayed close she could keep him out of trouble. He would listen to her, she was sure of it. He was willing to look at animes and cartoons she liked, she knew that wasn't the same but if he could listen to her opinion maybe he would listen to her once he hashed out everything with sensei.

…she really wished the future worked out the way she hoped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy! Next up SPACE!**


	76. Seventy

**Hello everyone I hope you like todays chapter, its a little on the short side but I hope you like it none the less. Like always I've given it a little twist but I hope you enjoy it still, like always I try to make it follow the manga as closely as possible but with a little twist involving Minako-chan!**

**Thank you Megu and skullcandyklive for your wonderful reviews!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Eating in silence Minako gazed out the window looking at the new day, G.O.D slipped off as soon as he came leaving her to make breakfast. He didn't try to contact her this time but he came to see her that hope that he wouldn't lose his humanity was getting stronger. If he came to check on her or see her that meant he care and if he cared that meant he still had his humanity.

Looking up when Itona stumbled in blurry eye, rubbing his eyes he plopped down in his seat and looked around the room. Frowning he looked over to her, "Where's Izaya and Mori-san?" he questioned her looking at the living room.

Getting up to make his plate Minako smiled at him, "Both had early morning business things. So it's just you and me, I doubt Makoto will get up. She came back late from her interview, by the way it'll be showing tonight so be prepared to have to watch it," she told him.

Rising out of his seat to get some tea, Itona nodded, "Okay," he said yawning.

Watching him as he got his tea then sat down, Minako set his plate down in front of him, "You look sleepy did you stay up late last night?" she asked him curious.

Grabbing his miso soup Itona frowned as he blew on his soup, "…I had a weird dream last night…" he said taking a small sip. Sitting still he frowned, "You were killed," he said.

"What?" asked Minako bewildered.

Frowning Itona put down his miso soup, "In my dream I was helping you, we broke into Karasuma-sensei's work headquarters and tried to save the God of Death. When we got to his cell…you opened the door and then he killed you," he said clutching the bowl. Looking up his frown deepen, "Do you have to save him? He's your kidnapper! You should just hate him!" he said.

Looking at him surprised Minako smiled, "Itona…I'm happy you care but he's not going to kill me. I could throw a dart into a crowd and that person would probably kill me before G.O.D would even consider it. Which is understandable considering I did just hit them with a dart randomly," she told him reassuringly.

"How do you know?" asked Itona.

Sighing Minako frowned, "You can't tell Korosensei…but I saw him over the break and he did nothing to me, he just talked. So aside from maybe emotionally…he won't hurt me," she said.

Itona's eyes widen with shock, "What? You mean when you came to see Karma you stopped by and saw him too?!" he asked stunned.

Shaking her head, Minako frowned, "No…Shiro has G.O.D; I saw him over the break when he stopped a reporter from harassing me," she told him.

Frowning at that Itona sighed and crossed his arms, "Should have known he would jump at the chance of someone like the God of Death. No doubt he's had tentacles implanted in his neck, did you see them or were they hidden like me and Kayano?" he questioned her.

Shrugging Minako looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know, remember that guy in all black, that was G.O.D, he's all covered up so I have no idea what's going on," she told him.

"That was him…how in the world did you know that?" he asked stunned.

Smiling Minako looked over to Itona, "I only felt G.O.D's stare for almost all my life. I never knew about it when I was younger of course but he's checked in on my family forever. Then when he came for Korosensei, I had his stare trained on my back. There is no way I will never recognize G.O.D I know his stare just as well as Karma should know mine," she told him. G.O.D could wear all the faces he wanted and all the eye contacts he wanted but no matter what she would know.

Looking at her, a pained expression touched Itona, "Why do you have to care about him? Why can't you just hate him like a normal girl…" he asked.

Laughing Minako winked, "I'm weird, there's no changing that. Besides, I can't ignore someone crying out in pain and not help. I know all you and the others saw was the bad in him but I saw the good, besides if Korosensei could change for the better don't you think he could too?" she asked him.

Frowning Itona sighed, "I don't know, he seemed pretty jerky to me. I mean he beat the crap out of Team A, hurt you, tricked Bitch-sensei, and was going to kill us," he said.

Nodding Minako sighed, "I never said he was perfect but the only reason he hurt Team A was because he took us serious. Where other assassins look at us like a joke at first he knew we were underdogs and he make sure he didn't make a stupid mistake. At least with us, he completely make a mistake with Karasuma-sensei. As for Bitch-sensei the only one we have to blame for her is Karasuma-sensei, if he wasn't such a blunt jerk G.O.D would have never gotten an opening. Then for the hurting me, he did but it was training and often it was my fault to believe it or not. He did punish me in hide and seek but we didn't play it too much. So I mostly stab, smashed, and hit myself. I gave myself so many concussions…" she sighed.

"You gave yourself concussions?" asked Itona surprised.

Laughing Minako nodded before pulling out her yo-yo, "It was mostly this for concussions but I also stabbed myself with a kyoketsu-shoge, luckily it was a shallow stab. Every other time I just sliced myself when the blade got away from me…I never messed up with my naginata though," she told him happily, she never almost hurt herself with it. Just like her sword!

Sighing Itona took another drink of his miso soup, "I don't know about the God of Death…to be completely honest with you, your relationship with him scares me. It would be easier if you hated him, maybe if you did I wouldn't be so worried," he said quietly.

Gazing at him Minako studied Itona before feeling a spark, he clung to her after they all reunited after G.O.D's defeat at Karasuma-sensei's hands. When she was in the hospital he stayed with her till visiting hours were over with and if Izaya spent the night he did, sleeping in the bed with her. Then when she finally returned home for the first few weeks he stuck close. He blew off weekends and stayed at the house with her, even after school.

Feeling that gooey warmness fill her Minako smiled, "Itona, I'm not going to leave you like your dad," she said startling him. Looking up with an embarrassed expression the petite boy looked away his cheeks reddening, "I care about G.O.D but I'm not going to leave my family to be by his side. I will welcome him into my life but I'm not going to be his security blanket…" she told him.

Frowning Itona nodded and went back to breakfast, "…Thanks," he mutter quietly.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "No need to thank me, I love you!" she told him happily.

"Don't tell anyone," Itona sighed embarrassed.

Laughing at that Minako winked, "Okay, but I'm going to give you a treat tonight for your sweet thoughts!" she told him amused.

* * *

The change was completely noticeable! The classroom was much more at ease now that they had a clear future ahead and once normal school was over they all stayed after for a strategy meeting. One that would consist of the topic of saving Korosensei. Taking the lead Takebayashi stood up in front beside a seated Korosensei finishing up his writing/drawing on the chalkboard.

Turning he cleared his throat and began, "Let's try thinking about this normally," he said before pointing to sensei, "Are the leaders of our world…considering nothing but killing Korosensei?" he asked them all.

At that question Minako frowned, they probably all were, after all Korosensei was a master assassin who had been infused with godly powers. There was no way they were thinking about saving-save him, if anything saving him was the backup plan. They would do their best to kill him but work on a cure to naturalize him and make him no longer a threat. Once the threat was gone they would no doubt go back to hunting him down.

There's no way anyone outside of them would consider saving him to let him live.

Before anyone could answer him Takebayashi spoke up, "I don't think so. After all, the fundamental goal is to save the earth. If there's a way to prevent the explosion without killing Korosensei, that would also be considered a valid option. In parallel with the research into killing him, it stands to reason that there'd be at least some research into saving him. And that research…has likely advanced beyond what was known when Korosensei was still the God of Death. Why don't we try investigating that?" he offered everyone.

It was at that point Karasuma-sensei spoke up, "The chances of that are slim. The research organization that made this octopus…was forced to take responsibility for the moon's explosion. The data and leadership of their research had been ceded over to advanced countries. By now…the world's top science foundations have divvied up the research…and formed an international project team for saving the planet," he told them all.

Rolling her eyes Minako scowled, "Nothing like the end of the world to bring us closer together. Also if that's all true why the hell is the walking and talking bag of shit known as Shiro still able to do whatever he desires? I see no merit in allowing that man do as he pleases seeing how it's his fault we no longer have a moon! I liked the moon!" she said annoyed.

Sighing Karasuma-sensei turned his gaze toward her, "Despite your feelings toward him he's was the one who created the target, so he was given...special treatment," he said.

Rolling her eyes yet again Minako shook her, "No, he did not, but whatever I'll do something horrible to him for everything just continue on," she said waving her hand.

Shaking his head Karasuma looked back to the class, "Obviously all of the projects information is top secret. It would be next to impossible for any of you to learn its contents. Even the little blackmailer wouldn't be able to get the results" he told them, giving her a pointed stare.

Snickering at that, Terasaka looked over to Minako, "I think he's still angry with you!" he said.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Yeah it would seem but he'll be angry with another in a few minutes," she said clearing her throat. Once done she put on her best smile, "Sensei you seem to forget something," she said happily. Getting a look from him she pointed over knowingly to Ritsu, "We really are a bad influence on her!" she told him happily.

Giggling at that Ritsu spoke up, "I've hacked into the project's database," she said cheerfully.

"What?!" yelled Karasuma.

Sighing Minako beamed at Karma, "I so do love it when we do illegal things," she told him.

Smirking he stretched, "It's better to get it all out of our system before we reach the age limit! Save for full blown murder of course," he said amused.

Reaching up to undo her tie and unbutton her shirt Ritsu chuckled, "As long as it's connected to the internet, I can get into pretty much any computer," she told them before pulling open her shirt. Showing them some scheduling rather than her body, "Over the year…I've been studying how to expand my functionality," she told them all blushing.

"Ritsu!" said Nagisa impressed.

Heading over to the robotic girl they all gazed on impressed when she showed them schedules from all around the world, "Whoa! Now we can see every item of research and their schedules in the world!" cried out Sugino lost between awestruck and shocked.

Before anyone could go on though, Ritsu spoke up to explain her findings, "However…due to the strong system security, I don't know the specific details. Information related to the core of the research is kept offline. Even on their intranet, there are no traces of the most important information being exchanged," she explained to them all.

Looking puzzled Rio rubbed her chin, "Then how do they communicate the data?" she asked.

Chuckling Korosensei answered that, "Simply put, via hand delivery. Under strict management, the hard drives are transported directly through human hands. It's a primitive method, but that makes it extremely hard to steal the data," he told them all.

Frowning at that Minako shook her head, "It might be hard if not for Ritsu, I mean if she could get the research schedule why couldn't she get flight schedules for members a part of the research teams or people hire by the teams. There's always a paper trail, we find out and then boom you go and steal the silver case," she said to Korosensei.

"Why a silver case?" asked Rinka.

"Important and deadly stuff always seems to be in a silver case!" said Minako shrugging.

Frowning Maehara spoke up, "That's good and all, but how do we know whether they're researching ways to save Korosensei or not?" he asked.

Stepping up on that Fuwa scanned everything as she scrolled through the information, "You can guess at the contents of the studies by looking at the titles. Let's see…" she said taking everything in. Frowning she shook her head, "Most of it is nothing but research on killing," she said before letting out an ah, "HERE! Out of the research currently taking place this is the only one that looks like what we want!" she said excited. Smiling she read off the screen, "An American team…Verification experiments for preventing the destructive antimatter chain reaction that accompanies the aging and division of tentacle cells!" she cried out.

Reading some more Fuwa continued on, "The sample of the final result…is estimated to return…on January twenty-fifth from the I.S.S…?" she said ending on a mutter.

Frowning they all thought that over before it hit them, "The I.S.S…wait…" cried Megu.

"The…" started Mimura.

"The International Space Station?!" chorused the class.

"They can do research in a place like that…?" questioned Muramatsu surprised.

Bursting out in a ball of energy, Okuda made many around her jump as she explained, "That…that's actually possible! After all there's plenty of research that can't be done without zero gravity or a vacuum…and also um…on the off-chance that the research cause a huge explosion, the fact that its in outer space reduces the damage!" she explained excitably.

"So…once those research results get back to earth, can we find out about those immediately? Karasuma-sensei only gave us this month, after all," Kimura commented.

Sighing Karasuma shook his head, "Most likely…whatever their conclusion may be, chances are low that the information would reach you quickly. The data contains extremely high-tech, highly classified information…and since this information literally save the world, it might be used to gain diplomatic leverage before it's handed over," he told them straightforward.

Sighing looking slightly downtrodden, Karasuma continued, "This may sound harsh…but to my bosses, you're just another one of their team of assassins. Depending on the situation no information may ever come to you at all," he said laying it out for them.

Hearing that Minako scowled, they were seriously going to regret underestimating them. Also they were so disgusting, honestly they were going to use the end of the world as a bargaining chip. Politicians were so disgusting…whenever Karma got into office she was going to make sure he didn't spoil like all those jokers.

Frowning Hara sighed, "So, worst case scenario…we won't know whether Korosensei can be saved or not? We'd have to continue the assassination with a huge 'what if' in our minds all the way to March?" she asked Karasuma-sensei.

Standing quiet their teacher didn't say a word as they stared. Seeing this Karma stepped up to plate, "Karasuma-sensei…whatever the result, we're not going to quit the assassination. But we don't want to do it while feeling half-hearted. If there's a way to save him, we'll save him without delay. And if there's not, we'll shore up our resolve," he told him. Before looking over to Nagisa with a smile, "Right, Nagisa?" he questioned.

Smiling at that Nagisa nodded, "Yeah…it's our class's biggest goal," he said.

With that Karma walked up to Karasuma-sensei, "So we want to know for certain right away. That way, we can confidently keep up the assassination until we graduate," he told him.

Frowning even further Karasuma-sensei sunk into thought as he scratched his temple, seeing this Korosensei spoke up, "Karasuma-sensei, could you leave the room for a moment?" asked Korosensei decked out in some space cosplay, he even had a ring around his head.

Frowning Karasuma pointed over to Minako, "Last time I was asked to leave that one blackmailed the entire world," he snapped.

Crossing her arms Minako frowned, "I'm not apologizing those jerks deserved it and you know it!" she snapped.

"Please Karasuma-sensei?" asked Korosensei again.

Looking at him Karasuma shared a look with Irina but ultimately both left the room closing the door behind them. Once Korosensei felt they were out of hearing reach he turned to them, "So…let me sum up your hopes right now. Before the research data from space get handed over to its owner, America, you want to sneak a peek at it," he stated rather than questioned.

Getting stiff nods from everyone he moved over to Ritsu and began to read off it, "However, notice this in the research schedule. 'The reentry capsule containing the data will land in the Pacific Ocean. To prevent the unlikely event of theft by the super being target…the reentry capsule will be brought into the research facility unopened.' It's very wise and cautious idea. I can't carry anything heavy, so putting the data in a five-ton safe give me no way to steal it," he told them.

Then he glanced toward Minako who looked at him puzzled only to realize why because he pulled out a picture of what her father's company was currently working on. He made a deal with both NASA and their space program to build that thing. He wanted NASA past research to help build the craft, she had no idea how he made the deal though, "But look! Did you know that **this **is scheduled to launch soon?!" he asked excited. Looking around at their confused but intrigued expression he chuckled, "It's a test flight…of a manned spacecraft, developed by Japan," he said happily.

"Manned?! Japan's advanced enough to send people into space?" asked Hinata surprised.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "Of course. Their technology in this area is sufficiently reliable. They did get some outside help of course and my influence may have sparked an onset of breakthroughs. The plan is to have three crash test dummies with monitors attached sit in realistic positions when they launch the rocket. This way they can test the life-support system. The rocket will dock with the I.S.S in orbit, transfer supplies, and return to earth with some baggage in tow. This Japanese spaceship will reach the I.S.S…three days before the American experiment data leaves it. What if, during that time…the rocket was manned not by dummies, but by real people?" he questioned them.

Looking at him Minako felt a smile grow while everyone looked at him alarmed, "I think I love you!" she said happily.

"…You're kidding," said Takebayashi.

Giving an awkward chuckle Karma shook his head, "…Ha. I knew it. Our teacher's a wacko," he said.

Beaming Minako looked over to the red-head, "Wacko you mean genius! I mean come on hijacking a spaceship can you say best school project every!" she cried starry eyed.

Laughing Korosensei nodded in agreement, "Yes! Assassination Classroom! Here is the theme of your offseason research project! Hijacking a space station and stealing experiment data!" he declared.

Skipping over Minako wrapped Korosensei in a hug, "You're the best sensei ever!" she yelled.

Watching the two Sugino shook his head, "Are…are you two for real?" he asked.

Patting Minako's head, Korosensei looked down to her, "Can I count on you to get the information Ritsu cannot? After all they're sure to hide as much as they can from people like her and me!" he said amused by her energy toward the project.

Pulling away Minako gave him a salute as she pulled out her cell phone, "Just leave it to me I can get us the guard plans for security, blueprints of the station, not to mention who will be working, and even get us a tour if it'll help out!" she said happily.

"All of that will be great and if you could I would like the blueprints of the spacecraft as well!" said Korosensei as she dialed on her phone.

Looking at their exchange confused, Okajima frowned, "Um what exactly are you expecting to get from Queen, sensei?" he asked.

Grinning broadly, Korosensei pointed over to the blonde who was currently rattling away on her phone, "Minako-chan's father's company is the one who built the ship," he said shocking everyone.

Coming back Minako waved her phone, "He's bringing everything home with him and will give me copies!" she said happily.

"Your dad is just going to give you that stuff!" yelled Sugino stunned.

Smiling at him Minako nodded, "I'm Papa's heir and he believes in allowing me see everything to prepare myself for the future. Plus he use to show the security details to my mama to get her help, after all as an assassin she can point out how she would break in. I told him I wanted to see if I could do that too. Then for a tour I told him some of my friends wanted to see the project launch so he's getting us a tour!" she told them happily.

Turning to Korosensei she chuckled, "I can also get us some history on the staff! When my papa started the project he demanded he be able to choose the team to work on it. So our space program gave him detail histories about all their employees who would join the project!" she told him.

"Very good! I'm sure that will be handy" said Korosensei rubbing his tentacles together.

"Holy crap queen, just what won't you do for the class? I mean couldn't this get your dad in trouble?" asked Okajima stunned.

Frowning Minako looked over, "Not to worry with my immunity I can take the blame so my father doesn't get in trouble plus my dad has a binding contract so there's no way they could cancel on him. As for what I won't do for you all...Hmm, I guess sleep with a man or woman I'm not in love with. I'm afraid I believe sex should be an expression of love and not self-pleasure or gain. So Bitch-sensei will have to sleep with our enemies!" she said casually.

"Just what else is your dad up too?" asked Yoshida smirking.

Smiling Minako wagged her finger, "Sorry but that's top secret, only those directly involved may know, the only reason I'll indulge this time is because it's to save Korosensei!" she told him poking his nose.

"Well let's get to work!" said Megu.

* * *

The next few weeks was spent with training and planning, watching her classmates from a distant Minako felt herself frown. She was all for helping them out with plans but being who she was there was no reason she should even participate in these training exercises. After all there was no such thing as an astronaut with a heart condition. Even if it would be a short trip she probably shouldn't even think about being one of the three volunteers.

Looking over when Korosensei came up to her she smiled to him as he over looked the blue prints, "Your father's men can be quite amazing, Minako-chan. You should be proud!" he said happily.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Yep, he gets the best of the best. Even the average do better at the company because of the environment!" she said happily.

Gazing at her, Korosensei looked at the class as they took turns in the training, "I've noticed you haven't been as enthusiastic in training. You were all gunned for stealing the information out from under everyone but you haven't put that same energy into training!" he said curious.

Sighing Minako shrugged, "I'm never going to be able to go, I'll join because one its fun and two I enjoy training with everyone but I get vetoed from space travel right away. I mean I have a heart condition and when you have one you don't go to space. Before you offer again though, I still say no to your fix…like I said, this body has its problems but I accept it!" she said firmly.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "Yes, I remember but what about a temporary fix?" he questioned.

Looking over with a raised eyebrow Minako frowned, "Come again?" she asked.

Pulling out one of his tentacles it transformed into a needle and he squirt out something, "This fluid, should you get to be one of the ones to go I would inject it into you and it would travel to your heart through your blood stream. It would take care of your sickle cells, blood clots, and the holes for three days before dissolving away!" he told her.

Looking at his tentacle Minako blinked, "So…I could go up there without worry…if I get to be one of the ones," she said.

Grinning broadly he nodded, "If you're chosen, yes!" he said happily.

Smiling Minako looked at him, "I still think we're going to get that information and find out Shiro's full of crap, his track record is rather consistent!" she said heading over to the group. She was so confident in fact unknowingly to Korosensei she started bets!

She and Isogai were the only ones to vote on Shiro being wrong, for reasons unknown to her he decided to side with her. She really should ask him why. The rest of the class though was split. One half voted to there being a cure to stabilize Korosensei. While the other half thought there was a cure that would turn their sensei back into a full blooded human.

She was going to stick solely to Shiro being wrong…after all it was what he was good at!

* * *

Tonight was the night. Leaping over the fence with the help of trampolines once the guard had clear Minako followed behind Rio quietly. She really was thankful for that extra training from G.O.D her footsteps tonight were practically nonexistent! What made this better though was she was moving like this without the G.O.D Force.

Glancing toward the headquarters she smiled, Yada and Hinano were no doubt doing their job as the distraction giving Kimura a chance to plug in Ritsu. They were the two on the tour she had her father set up, they just told the security guard she was sick at home. A completely buyable story for someone like her! Heading toward their hiding spot Minako crouched down with everyone as they waited for the signal from Ritsu.

"So far, so good!" said Rio falling onto her rump.

Smiling Minako nodded, "All we have to do is avoid the patrol and wait for Ritsu to gain control!" she said happily pulling out her phone. Gazing together they both watched till at last Ritsu popped up in her super gym clothes with a miniature rocket floating above, "Success," she told them winking, "I've planted a remote control virus in the control room computers. From now on, the control center can function under my command too," she said pleased.

Sighing in relief Minako beamed, "Seriously Ritsu what would we do without you!" she said.

"Sweet! Stage one, cleared!" said Isogai.

Nodding Ritsu snapped her fingers, "Now deactivating security near the rocket for the time being. The security measures are mostly automatic, so with this it should now be simple to approach the launch pad," she advised them.

Heading over to the rocket they all looked up in awe as they got close, it was huge up close, "No wonder it took Papa forever," muttered Minako.

"Talk about huge" said Chiba impressed.

Ignoring the rocket Megu peeked out at the security and frowned, "Figures there'd be a lot of people at the most crucial point…Erase your presence and break through! Follow my lead!" she whispered to them all pulling up the collar of her hood.

Following her example everyone went in pairs of threes disappearing up the stairs never alerting the guards as they made their way up. Listening to her classmate Minako could hear Okajima panting the higher they got, "Come on, we have to climb fifty meters of stairs?" he groaned.

Chuckling Hinata answered him, "There, there, its not often we get the chance to climb up a launch pad," she said consoling him.

Sweating slightly Isogai looked over to Megu, "Where's Korosensei?" he asked.

Pointing up Megu kept her breathing even as they climbed, "He's one step ahead of us, inspecting the spaceship. He's probably a lot more careful than a human could ever be. It's his responsibility if anything happens to us," she told him.

Shaking his head Isogai chuckled, "His life is on the line, and he's worried about that?" he said.

Finally reaching the top all of them caught their breath before waiting for Ritsu to give them the clear to get to work, "Now broadcasting a recording of the crash test dummies to the control room. At this point you can safely replace them with humans," Ritsu declared.

Walking in Muramatsu grabbed their first dummy, "Wow, they even put spacesuits on the dummies. Let's borrow them," he said.

Walking over Minako gave Muramatsu a disapproving look, "Hey be gentler with Donnie!" she scolded him firmly.

Looking at her confused Muramatsu raised an eyebrow, "…Donnie?" he questioned.

Looking over and seeing her nod Terasaka held up the one he snagged, "And this one?" he questioned.

"That's Marie!" Minako told him happily then before anyone could ask she pointed over to the one Yoshida held up, "And he's Chester!" she told them happily.

"May I ask why you named them?" asked Isogai amused.

"Everything should have a name!" Minako said lightly.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "Sensei agrees. Now, only three people can ride this to space. Based on the aptitude test, anyone here is A-OK…So if you want to go, raise your hand!" he said.

At once all the boy rose their hands eagerly, chuckling Rio grinned, "Mmhmmm, that's boys for you, right Mi-Minako!" she cried looking over to her ribbon wearing friend only to find her hand up as well.

Looking over at Rio's surprised look Minako smiled, "Come on, Rio-chan! This is literally my only chance to go into space! There's no way any space program would send someone with my issues up in space, even if its scary I intend to grasp at the chance!" she said happily.

Looking at the boys, Korosensei chuckled, "Remember, it's a test model without a single success…but who still wants to go?!" he asked and at once all the boy's eager hands shrunk.

"Adding death by fiery explosion just sweetens the deal for me," said Minako content. Besides she trust her father's workers completely and fully. But if on the off chance it did explode she was just fine with that because death by explosion was her second way to go. The first was getting hit by a meteor and the third was a quick kill by an assassin. She really didn't want to die by something as simple as the common cold or by her heart…she wanted something to talk about with other dead people!

Slowly lowering his hands Itona frowned, "Well, I still want to go. For a mecha-lover like me, this rocket is practically making my mouth water. But…just this once, I'll hold back. Nagisa, Karma…you two should go," he said.

Frowning Karma pointed to the ship, "What? I don't like doing risky challenges because someone asked me to," he said before looking over to Terasaka, "We can just have Terasaka go with two of the dummies! So even if it fails, there'll be no loss!" he said.

"Excuse me?!" barked Terasaka furious.

"Not Chester and Donnie!" cried Minako alarmed.

"What about Maria?" asked Kayano puzzled.

"What about Maria!" snapped Minako crossing her arms with a humph.

"Oh great, she gave them back stories," said Yoshida shaking his head.

"What about me!" cried Terasaka furious.

"I'll bury you in a tomb and build you a statue for your bravery," said Minako patting his shoulder.

"Antagonistic, combat oriented Karma and calm, assassination oriented Nagisa, huh? You guys might be a good choice for hijacking the space station," said Megu with her hands on her hips.

Reaching over Isogai patted Itona's head, "Yeah. We'll just save our money so we can go ourselves one day," he said.

"…Or blackmail Minako once her father opens his own space program," said Itona casually, getting looks from everyone he gazed out calmly, "I am not the only one who is thinking that," he said.

Rolling his eyes Terasaka marched over to Karma and thumped him on the chest, "It's because the two of you were punching each other's brains out…that we're all united again. So take some damn responsibility and be our vanguard," he demanded.

Stepping up Nagisa smiled, "Karma…let's go," he said happily. Pointing up to the sky he chuckled, "When it comes to a graduation field trip, nothing beats going to space with a friend," he said.

Sighing at that Karma nodded resigning to his faith, he turned to the suits, "Oh, fine. I did promise I'd listen to you, after all," he said.

"Now for spot number three," said Korosensei looking around.

Frowning Minako ponder that she would redraw her hand and just let Itona-kun go since he was more into this than her. Feeling someone grab her shoulder she looked up and found Megu, smiling at Minako she then looked out to the other boys, "I think it should be Minako, like she said this is literally her only chance. Under normal circumstances she would be rejected due to her heart condition. I'm sure you have a way to let her go without any danger, otherwise you wouldn't have let her join our training. Plus I wouldn't feel right sending two boys up there without some female guidance" she said.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "I do have a way to allow her to go safely!" he said.

Thinking that over, Yoshida grinned, "I'm willing to withdraw my hand for something in returned!" he said snickering.

"I'll take down my hand too if I can get a photo-shoot of Queen's sister, Mako Kato!" said Okajima with a pervy blush in place.

Looking at the two dryly Megu crossed her arms, "You guys are extorting from her?" she said.

Laughing at that, Minako smiled, "I'm fine with that after all they're giving up going to space it's the least I could do! Besides getting my sister to do a photo shoot is as easy as breathing," she said snorting, as she always said there was a reason her sister was a pop idol.

Grinning at that, Maehara rose his hand, "Well in that case, I want…" he started before getting cut off by Isogai.

"We'll get to that after they return but for now we're on a deadline," Isogai told him.

Crossing his arms and nodding, Korosensei smiled, "It's decided, then. Everyone else, grab the dummies and prepare to retreat," he announced helping the three get suit up. Making sure to injected Minako quickly before she got into the third suit, he also redid her hair into a braid.

Looking between the two boys as the class made their way down Minako frowned, "So if you two are the golden duo what exactly am I going to be?" she asked them as they stepped in.

Smiling Nagisa looked over, "You're our back up plan!" he said

Smirking Karma looked back at her, "If we fail you'll have to seduce them your way," he teased lightly.

Giving him a looked, Minako frowned, "What exactly makes you think I can seduce a bunch of adults? Also what do you mean my way?" she asked climbing into her seat, the seats were aligned like a triangle, Karma and Nagisa would be together with their backs to hers.

Strapping in Karma smirked, "Bitch-sensei and Yada both woo the guys but you make adult men adore you, I mean look at the facts you ensnared the chairman of all people," he said amused.

"The second God of Death," continued Nagisa.

"Grip," said Karma buckling up.

"Red-eye which was actually a little impressive on your part considering you never met him till the cultural festival," said Nagisa buckling up himself.

Rolling her eyes, Minako strapped herself in, "Remind me again why I wanted to do this?" she grumbled getting laughs from both boys.

Sitting still and in total silence Minako gazed around calmly wondering how much longer it would be when she finally heard the whirling of the engines. Finally, she hated when things went slow, hearing the countdown she hummed lightly waiting for the station to reach one. It was when they reached ten she heard Nagisa let out a nervous laugh, "You know…I feel like we've experienced this kind of nervousness before…" he commented.

Chuckling equally as nervous Karma smiled awkwardly, "Yeah…but…the two of us have changed a bit since then," he said quietly.

"You two have both come a long way! I can't wait to see what you'll do in the future!" said Minako happily.

It was at that point they all felt the jolt as they began to defy gravity. The rocket lifted off and roared as it went airborne racing for the sky. It was during this they all heard, "Nyu-ya! This is really fast!" said none other than Korosensei.

"Why the heck did you follow us, Korosensei?!" yelled Nagisa alarmed.

"Maybe he can breathe in space and forget," muttered Minako earning a snort from Karma.

"Umm…I was just kind of worried…don't get too caught up in retrieving my data! Make sure you enjoy your precious trip to space!" he told them.

Smiling Nagisa shook his head, "Korosensei…let me just say this. You're using your own life to give us more opportunities to learn, and I'm really grateful for that. But to us, your life…is more than just teaching material," he told him.

Going quiet Korosensei answered them after a spell, "I understand. That makes me happy," he said just as the engines whirled again to give the rocket that last boost to break through to space.

Speeding off into the vastness of space Minako felt shivers when she slowly rose out of her seat the belts being the only thing holding her in, "Welcome to space," said Karma. Hearing a sigh come from Minako he rolled his eyes, "Minako, stop being disappointed we didn't blow up…that's a good thing!" he said shaking his head.

"I know…but a girl can dream," Minako told him.

"Your weird, Minako-chan," said Nagisa shaking his head.

* * *

**...please forgive me! But I just couldn't help it! I wanted Minako to go to space with the boys!**


	77. Seventy-One

**Hello I'm glad you don't seem annoyed with Minako going to space, at least I assume, no one said anything against it so I take that as a thumbs up, anyway I hope you like this chapter as well. I just couldn't stop writing so you get this one pretty quickly!**

**Thank you Megu and macik455 for taking the time to review! I know your busy with the up coming holidays so it means a lot!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Putting the helmet on Karma's space suit Minako floated back and gazed at it with a frown, it still just looked like an empty suit but it would have to do because it wasn't like they could stuff the dummies in. If they kept Donnie, Marie, and Chester they would have been too heavy, so they would just have to move fast which was no problem for them of course.

Floating up to the boys Nagisa looked over with a smile, "So what did you bring for your weapon?" he asked curious.

Smiling Minako pulled out her sword or rather what looked like her sword, "It's a chocolate sword, I made a mold of my mama's sword and filled it with chocolate! Korosensei help with the foil wrapping to help it look real while also being thick enough to make sure the chocolate doesn't melt," she told him happily.

Nodding Nagisa cocked an eyebrow, "Why chocolate?" he questioned.

"Valentine's Day is literally a hop and skip away! A girl has to be prepared!" she told him amused.

"It's still a ways away!" said Nagisa amused.

"Typical boy! You say a ways away, but to a girl that ways away is right there!" she said with a humph, not to mention she had dozens upon dozens of chocolates to make.

She was giving all the boys from her old class who were still in contact with her chocolate, all the current people in her class both boys and girls chocolate, along with Karasuma-sensei, Korosensei, Bitch-sensei, and the chairman chocolate. She was also giving her family chocolate and that included Ren plus she always made sure to make extras. She hated seeing boys so downtrodden on this day so she was always busying making a crap load of Giri choco.

To make things more complicated she was making the boys, in her class, chocolates special and unique…after all they were the first group of boys to be her friends…and not her cult.

Then of course there was her special poison chocolate she would give Seo in secret!

After that there was Karma and Gakushū…she had to make sure their treats were perfect.

Wilting in front of the two she sighed, "I really got my work cut out for me…but I WILL make it special! You hear me Nagisa-kun! I will make it special!" she snapped poking his nose.

Reaching up to rub his nose when Minako spun around, Nagisa peered over to Karma who shrugged, "She's crazy, it can't always be fun crazy…sometimes it's just girl crazy," he said snorting.

"Everyone get ready, we're about to dock!" Ritsu told them.

Taking a deep breath Minako kicked off the ground and soared to the ceiling to get into position while Karma and Nagisa took either side of the door. Looking at the two Minako smiled, "Can I hold the detonator!" she asked hopefully. Seeing the boys share looks, she frowned, "Oh come on, I'm not crazy enough to blow us up!" she said annoyed.

Getting a look from Karma, he frowned, "Minako we both know you're crazy enough to blow us up in space…you are not touching the detonator," he said scowling. Hearing her rumble he ignored it and looked over to Nagisa who gave him a little smirk, "What are you looking at," he asked annoyed.

Shrugging Nagisa shrugged, "Just finding it funny that you can be stern with, Minako-chan! Here I thought you liked to fan her crazy, regardless of the outcome!" he said amused.

"Shut up," said Karma rolling his eyes.

"Both of you shut up, we're about there!" snapped Minako.

Falling quiet all three of them listened as they slowly docked, there was a lot of hissing and mechanical noises before finally at last total silence. The three of them stayed on guard as they waited for their hostage to come through, finally at last hearing some noise Minako closed her eyes and listen to the voices. She always had good ears, she could hear an American accent and then the distinctive Japanese accent as it spoke English.

"I think it's going to be Mizui," she whispered.

No sooner did she say that the door opened and in floated a raven hair man, he was barefooted with only socks and had on cargo pants and a dark t-shirt. Pausing he seemed to be staring at the empty suits no doubt with suspicion. She knew they would be suspicious but he wouldn't have long before he could make any quip, Karma and Nagisa grabbed him pulling him in.

Twisting around Minako pushed off the ceiling and placed herself to the right of Karma with her fake sword out while he held his fake knife to Mizui's throat. Pulling out his own fake knife and the bomb, Nagisa smiled as the first two astronauts peeked in. One was a balding Caucasian man with a dirty blonde beard and the second was a black gentleman with short raven dreadlocks.

"_What's going on?"_ yelled the bald one before pausing at the sight of them.

Giving a nervous chuckle Nagisa tapped his knife to his head holding up the bomb for all to see, _"Hello…" _he said in English.

"Oh hey, you're Mizui. I've seen you on T.V.," said Karma, "What's up, dude?" he asked him.

"Karma that really is a poor question to ask when you're holding him hostage!" said Minako amused.

Holding up her phone to show the two guys Ritsu, said girl smiled at them and snipped a wire, "I've cut off the relay from the ISS to the surface," she told them.

Following that Nagisa held up their bomb, _"We have a bomb," _he told them seriously. Minako knew he was trying to be threatening but Nagisa's English voice was so cute! Still she wouldn't smile, because this was a serious situation. Looking at the two startled men he spoke clearly, _"We just want to talk, so please draw back," _he said quietly.

Smiling Minako waved, _"Also you and the gentlemen behind you, please be dears and refrain from communicating in any language. I can speak all your respective languages along with the ones you learned before taking this trip, so please keep tight lips?!" _she asked them with a cheery smile making 'the locked lips and throwing away the key' gesture.

Looking up amused Karma smiled delighted, "How many languages can you speak now?" he asked her with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm getting close to Bitch-sensei!" she said happily.

"Wonder if that means your tongue will get as limber as hers," said Karma with a smirk.

"Shut up you perv," said Minako rolling her eyes.

"Come on," said Nagisa floating out.

First went out Nagisa then Karma with Mizui and next was Minako floating upward twisting her body to appear upside down on the ceiling while Nagisa took a corner and Karma took the side. Giving a sweeping look of the corridor Karma let his smile shrink, _"Awfully cramp in here. Let's talked somewhere where we have more room," _he said in English. Sharing looks the men started to move slowly keeping an eye on Karma till he stomped his foot, _"Come on, let's go!"_ he demanded.

Moving a little faster she watched two speak in low voices, _"HEY! I told you quiet! I even asked you politely!"_ she snapped tapping into her Terasaka stare along with the G.O.D force.

Looking back surprised both men who spoke quickly shut up and continued on, floating next to her once she dropped everything Nagisa looked over worried, "What were they asking?" he whispered.

"Just wondering who we were, but I said no talking," she muttered back.

Finally they moved to another area where they all faced off, Karma and Nagisa took point with Minako behind them her fake sword at the ready. She really hoped this went well, aside from the two who peeked in there were three more astronauts. A shorter blonde hair man with green eye, another man about his size with black hair and brown eyes, and a third with short dark brown hair and black eyes.

All of various ethnicity.

Looking over at her rather than the boys the bald headed man frowned, _"Am I allowed to speak now little miss brit?_" he asked her sarcastically.

Smiling never the less, Minako nodded, _"Of course, thank you for asking," _she told him happily.

Getting a raised eyebrow from him he turned his gaze back to the boys lingering particularly on Karma and the knife he held to Mizui's throat. Frowning he looked at Nagisa, _"You wanted to talk, so start talking," _he demanded.

Frowning Nagisa peered back nervously, "M-Minako-chan would you mind helping out, I'm still a little worried about my English," he asked her quietly.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Just speak slowly and carefully Nagisa-kun!" she told him.

Nodding Nagisa quickly launched into an explanation only pausing here and there to let Minako clear up any misunderstandings. There weren't many, despite his worries he really was getting good with his English. Still his English voice was just so cute! Sighing as he finished up the most of it Nagisa looked out at the men, _"…So there you have it. Please let us copy the American's team's research data. That's our one and only demand," _he told them calmly.

Grinning his psycho smile, Karma summed it up, _"You probably know this already, but our teacher's a monster. If you refuse, who knows what he'll do down on earth?"_ he taunted them.

"_Even if you're up here your families and friends are still down there,"_ she told them coolly.

Watching the men though Minako frowned when she found no hint of fear toward that threat, would they not be able to do this peacefully. Maybe she could bribe them? Before she could speak though the bald man clapped his hands slowly, _"…First off, I'd like to give you three little daredevils a good ol' bravo. But…some of us six are soldiers, y'know. You think you can go up against us? That bomb of yours ain't even a threat. Wanna know why? All of us…had come here to do life-threatening experiments…without ever knowing when something gonna blow up," _he said, all of them readying themselves for a throw down.

Sighing Minako gave a grim smile as they to tensed up ready to fight, _"Great, I finally find some men with my ideas regarding death and they want to fight. Really where's the beauty in that," _she said sighing quietly.

Smirking at that the threatening aura they exuded earlier diminished right away. Letting out an easy sigh the bald man chuckled, _"But let's not get into any pointless conflict. After all, this is pretty much the worst place ever to start a fight,"_ he said easily. The with some hand symbols he looked at Karma, _"Let him go and we'll talk,"_ he told them.

Floating away Mizui turned to look back, _"Even if you do steal the data how're you getting home? You can't land safely back on earth without mission control's help. Or did you ask for their cooperation when you hijacked them?"_ he asked curious.

"_Ask their permission where's the fun in that,"_ commented Minako amused.

"_Really,"_ said Karma smirking.

Holding up Ritsu who put on her swirly glasses Nagisa answered, _"We can get back on our own. Our classmate has perfectly calculated our return trajectory. If we need any small adjustments, our teacher can do that manually in midair," _Nagisa answered him.

Looking at them alarmed the man with the dreadlocks frowned, _"…That's too reckless. The ship you came up on…it's just a test vessel. There's no guarantees on its performance,"_ he said.

Looking at them with a frown, the man with dark brown hair spoke up, _"Maybe it's just 'cause you're young, but…don't you think you're treating your own lives too lightly?" _he asked.

Gazing at the men Minako smiled, _"There is no guarantee of life in this world. From the day we're born to the day we actually die, nothing guarantees us we'll live long lives. With that kind of promise you just have to follow your gut, take chances, and enjoy what happens. It's not like your saying you don't care, it's just living. Beside I'm willing to rest this life in the hands of my father, my friends, and my teacher without a single worry because no matter what I know they did their best. And in the end that's all you can do," _said Minako calmly and content.

"Minako-chan," said Nagisa surprised.

Once she was done, Karma spoke up, _"Hey, it's not like I'm up here 'cause I want to be. I'm just here 'cause my friend said I should come,"_ he said.

"Karma…" muttered Nagisa.

"_Also…speaking of life…I've actually done a lot of thinking on that topic recently. And that's because…we're students in a class where we have to kill our teacher. When we confront a life, we have to do it with our own lives. That's the resolve we've acquired. Isn't it the same with you guys?" _he asked them.

Mulling that over the bald astronaut sighed,_ "You look like you totally trust this plan your target came up with," _he said feeling the resolve each of them displayed to him. Nodding he looked all three of them square in the eyes, _"…I'll cave. As the captain of this ship, I'll give in to the hijacker's demands. Get the data ready," _he told one of his men. Then he turned back to them and smirked, _"One thing, though. You need to help us load and unload the supplies. If you want to get out of here faster, you'll have to work hard for it," _he told them.

With that they went to work, helping Mizui with some things Minako looked over when he cleared his throat, _"So you said you trust your father? Was he one of the men who worked on that ship?"_ he asked curious nodding back to the ship.

Smiling Minako chuckle,_ "In some ways yes, but in other ways no. He founded the project and also financed it!"_ she told him casually. Nodding at that Mizui followed behind her before what she said hit him. Freezing as he floated she had to grab his leg to keep him from smashing into a wall, _"Hey watch it!" _she cried keeping him from a crash.

Next thing she knew though Mizui whipped around and grabbed her shoulders shaking her frantically, _"Your Suzuki, Mori's daughter!"_ he cried.

"_Oi! Hands off Cinderella!" _cried Karma floating over.

Releasing Minako with an embarrassed blush Mizui apologized, as said girl floated back from the raven head and into Karma's waiting arms, "Ugh gonna hurl," she said holding a hand to her mouth.

Floating over the captain peered at Karma as he tried to help out Minako before peering over to Nagisa, _"So what were you two going to do if we fought back? Little miss brit doesn't look like much of a fighter, although to be honest neither do you,"_ he said bluntly.

Smiling Nagisa looked up, "_You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Minako was personally trained by an assassin known as the God of Death so she's got some hidden potential. As for myself…let's just say I can be surprising when I'm serious," _he told him modestly.

Nodding the bald astronaut looked over when Karma peer back as Minako struggled to keep down her lunch, _"Besides if she could take down an evil psychopath by batting her eyes there was no way you guys would have held up to her puppy dog eyes! Not when most of you are family men," _he said with a laugh, as Minako finally settled down.

Standing up fully Minako pushed back her bangs and looked over coolly,_ "Don't call G.O.D a psychopath and I only stopped him a couple of times with my puppy dogs eyes! Mostly because he made me something gross"_ she said grimacing sticking her tongue out at the thought of beets and lima beans. She hated those two foods, they were totally gross!

"_I was talking about the chairman," _said Karma.

"_Oh…then that's completely accurate," _said Minako.

"Seriously, how is your kidnapper more levelheaded then your father-in-law?" asked Nagisa switching over to Japanese.

"Don't call him my/her father-in-law!" yelled Minako and Karma together startling Nagisa.

Sitting back watching the three kids argued, Mizui shook his head, they were treating this just so casually acting as if they were just over at a friend's house. Also…kidnapper…father-in-law…these kids lived some interesting lives. The next couple of hours the three helped the astronauts with their work and while they worked they showed them the wonders of space.

Minako especially liked seeing the sun from space, the giant mass of fire that lit up their little solar system, now that was lovely sight! Getting joined by Karma she peered over to the red-head who gazed at the sun with a less awe expression, "You seriously love fire Cinderella," he commented.

Laughing she nodded, "I do but the sun is a little more than a ball of fire to me," she told him happily.

Nodding at that Karma sighed, "Yeah, I remember the necklace," he said. In elementary Usagi wore her sun necklace every single day, Minako only wore her moon necklace once for show and tell. Peering over Karma grabbed her braid and yanked it lightly while giving her a stern look, "If we get married and have twins you're not carrying that tradition over to our children," he said sternly.

"Ehh! That's not fair! Why not?" Minako asked pouting.

Scoffing he gave her a pointed look, "At this point I'm pretty sure the sun-moon thing is cursed. I don't care if you give our twins their own symbolism but it's not going to be the sun and moon, that's both dead and overdone!" Karma said flicking her on the forehead with a smile.

Rubbing her forehead Minako frowned before brightening up, "Oh, how about Earth and Venus, they're consider the twin planets!" she said happily.

Thinking that over Karma nodded, "Okay but only if they're girls," he said.

"Why only if they're twin girls? It would work better for Tomoya and Tomoko! I mean Earth is represented by Tuxedo Mask and Venus is represented by Minako! See, boy and girl!" she protested.

Thinking that over Karma finally nodded okay, "I can deal with that," he said.

Continuing on the duo didn't take notice of their little crowd, watching them curious the captain looked over to Nagisa who was busy shaking his head. Said boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, sometime he thought they were joking when they talked about their make believe kids. Then they had actual serious conversations! Honestly! Was it a joke or real?

"_Hey what are they discussing, they seem to be talking pretty serious?" _asked the captain.

Sighing Nagisa shook his head, _"They're talking about their make believe children,"_ he told him.

Nodding at that at first the captain stalled when he realized what he just said, _"C-Children!" _he cried.

Grabbing Nagisa's shoulder Mizui pointed to the duo,_ "Wait those two are a couple?! That boy actually has a girlfriend!" _he cried floored. He was the kind of guy who was liked by girls till they got to know him, he didn't get a girlfriend till way later in life!

Turning to the commotion said couple watched his crew began aside from the captain and Mizui gazed at them with teasing smiles. _"So you brought your girlfriend with you to space?" _teased dreadlocks snickering to himself.

"_Maybe we should give them a minute alone," _said the raven head lightly, his teasing smile small.

"_Good move though, she'll never go out with another boy seeing how she's gone to space with you," _said the blonde laughing.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch Minako sighed, _"…Nagisa…what did you say to them," _she asked annoyed.

"_Don't be so pouty Cinderella!" _teased Karma grabbing her shoulders.

"_I'm not pouty!" _she snapped pouting.

Getting teased for a few minute by the astronauts it wasn't long before they got to the final point of their trip, the three of them watched as Ritsu downloaded everything off a laptop. _"That's…the data from the experiments on preventing the super being from exploding,"_ the captain told them.

Nodding from her screen Ritsu smiled, "No evidence of falsification detected. Presence of full data on relevant experiments confirmed. Copying and borrowing now," she confirmed.

Taking back his phone Karma sighed, "Copy complete. Let's head home and take a look," he said.

Nodding Nagisa laughed, "Yeah. We don't really have an excuse to stay up here any longer," he said.

"Time to say goodbye to floating, the closest I'll come to flying outside of my dreams," said Minako dejectedly.

Laughing Nagisa smiled, "You can always do hand gliding," he said.

"True," she said nodding before jumping when Karma tossed the bomb toward the captain.

"_Hey, gramps. You can have this. To tell you the truth, all it had in it was some sweet bean jelly. It's a gift from our teacher. Go ahead and tell them you couldn't resist because we threatened you with a bomb, okay? If you tell them about Minako it'll be more believable. She's a known pyro!" _he said causally turning only to stall when he came face to face with a stormy looking blonde.

Smiling he gave her a cheeky smile before let out a cry of surprise when she grabbed his shirt and began to shake him, "What the hell! You mean that was a fake the whole time and you all knew!" she barked furious.

"Minako-chan! Calm down! You know we can't trust you with explosives beside we came up here in hopes of making a peaceful transaction it was all show remember!" yelled Nagisa only to squawk out when Minako reached out and grabbed him by his collar.

"I should wring both of your necks!" Minako yelled.

Watching this scene the captain looked over when his fellow astronauts surrounded him, _"…Sooo, should we help them?"_ asked the one with dark brown hair.

"_Probably should before she kills them both," _answer Mizui amused.

Minako was quickly restrained by the blonde astronaut while Karma and Nagisa let out muttered of thanks, struggling for only a minute more Minako finally sighed and relaxed, _"Alright, my hissy fit is done," _she muttered.

"_You sure," _the blonde asked her amused.

Frowning she crossed her arms, _"Yeah, I'll just make that octopus pay I know he was the one who told everyone to lie to me. You hear me Korosensei I'll make you regret that!" _she barked at nothing in particular she knew he could hear her back down below though.

Once she was released though she cleared her throat and turned to the gather astronauts, reaching behind she pulled out a box she had stashed on her and along with her fake sword she forked them over, _"Here is an early Valentine present. The sword is made completely of chocolate. If you're not fond of chocolate there's plenty of other stuff in there and its all label so if you have allergies no worries!"_ she said passing them over before zooming between the boys into the ship.

Turning to face the astronauts Nagisa and Karma bowed their heads, "_We're really sorry for bothering you," _apologized Nagisa.

Jabbing his fake knife against his chest Karma smiled, _"But at least you got to kill some time, right?" _he asked amused.

Climbing into the space craft together they all turned to get one last look at the astronauts, _"You're quite the little adventurers, kids," _said the Captain.

Nodding the blonde smiled easily at them, _"Go ahead and come visit us up here any time you want. But legally, you hear?" _he said.

"_Where's the fun in legally?!"_ asked Minako winking.

Smiling Karma answered himself, _"I think just this once is enough for me. But in exchange, I'll increase the budget for space development once I become someone influential,"_ he promised making a bright smile spread across the captain's face.

Getting locked back up inside the space craft Minako gave the boys one more glare, "I can't believe I was the only one who didn't know," she grumbled.

Smirking Karma floated over and flicked her forehead, "Sorry, Minako-chan but we both know you would have bitched a fit just like you did! It was a matter of hearing you complain now and then, go figure I would be there for the then! Besides it's your fault for thinking we would bring an actual bomb on a mission of diplomacy!" he said wrapping an arm around her.

Pursing her lips Minako crossed her arms, "Forgive me for hoping and for thinking I could trust my friends!" she said with a humph.

Smirking Karma leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I'll make it up for you when we reach the ground," he purred into her ear only to grunt in pain when she slammed her elbow into his gut.

Floating over to the other side of the craft she pulled out her phone and started to text Kanzaki, she was going to keep true to her promise! That plan she made for Korosensei before she got capture was back in business! Gazing at her, Nagisa frowned, "Minako-chan, I'm sorry we lied about the bomb but you know it's for the best, right," he said.

Looking up from her phone Minako found his sincere expression and felt her gaze soften, "I forgive you Nagisa," she said.

"And me?" asked Karma smirking.

"You're working for my forgiveness buddy!" Minako said crossing her arms.

"Of course I am," said Karma sighing.

The next thirty minutes as they floated toward earth Karma try to cozy up to pouty Minako before ultimately retreating to his video game. While Minako and Nagisa played a card game for a bit before retreating to other activities. Sucking up floating droplets of juice with a straw Minako looked over when Nagisa spoke up, "…Our trip to space…went by just like that," he said.

"Uh-huh," said Karma disinterested.

"It was memorable at least," said Minako happily.

Sighing Nagisa looked around skeptically, "All we have to do now is get home safely. You're up, Ritsu," he told the computer girl. Getting no answered he looked over to her, "…Ritsu?" he questioned.

Turning on the computer, she showed them a chart of their path, "…Leave it to me. I've made innumerable calculations to safely land us on earth. This spaceship might as well be my own body," she said happily. Additionally, the numerous sensors on the ship…can perceive so many more thing than I could before. External temperature. Pressure. Speed. Surroundings. Nagisa…Karma…Minako…even your breaths, conversations, heartrate, and body temperature," she said her voice sounding awe.

"Ritsu…" said Nagisa surprised.

"I can think…move…and feel so many things," she told him her voice serene. "…Ah, how wonderful. I can feel firsthand that this mission has made my intelligence evolve further. Hey guys…I think I might be self-aware of 'emotions' for the first time. I feel happy…happy that I got to come to Class E," she told them happily.

"That's nice Ritsu…just remember we were always your friends," said Minako.

Laughing Ritsu smiled from their phones, "Don't worry I won't follow movies and decided to exterminate the human race, I was created to defeat Korosensei. Not protect the earth!" she told her.

Gazing down at the robo girl Minako smiled, "Ritsu, no matter what, when this is all over I'm going to make sure you get set free. I won't let them turn you into a weapon because you're so much more than that," she told her firmly. She wouldn't allow people who saw Ritsu as nothing but a program do anything to her, she was their friend.

Gazing up at her Ritsu smiled, "I appreciate those thoughts, Minako-chan. I know those to be your true feelings…but I'm not blowing up Shiro," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Aw, come on! You know he's a jerk!" cried Minako.

Giggling Ritsu winked her eye, "How about I just give his computer and phone a virus!" she said.

"You're the best!" said Minako hugging her phone.

"So Shiro is your new hated enemy? What will happen to Seo?" asked Karma floating by her.

"Plans have been made!" said Minako happily.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" asked Nagisa both curious and worried.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "You remember that food virus Smog infected half the class with, I was taught how to make a less powerful version of it," she told him happily. Getting a really look from him Minako crossed her arms, "Oh come on, I'm not going to do what that bastard Takaoda did and tell us its a deadly poisons! I'm just going to give him a very, very crappy Valentine's Day!" she said happily brimming with joy.

"I guess that's one way to spend you bir-" started Karma only to stop mid-sentence when Minako threw a box of pocky at his head, "Right, sorry, I forgot!" he said rolling his eyes.

Looking between the two confused Nagisa got no time to question them because Ritsu spoke up, "Aright we're almost there, time to clean up and strap in!" she told them.

"Aye, Aye Captain Ritsu!" said Minako saluting the girl before grabbing the snacks closest to her it was quick work for all of them to put everything up. Once they did they strapped themselves into their seats after slipping back into their suits. Once strapped in they all felt the vessel jerk as they enter earth's atmosphere once more. "Bye-bye floating…welcome back gravity," said Minako.

Laughing Nagisa clutch his straps, "You would have eventually gotten tired of floating Minako-chan," he said amused.

"I know but it was fun while it lasted!" Minako said happily.

"Just think about the fact that right now were almost engulfed in fire," said Karma amused.

"Oh yeah, I love it when you talk sexy to me!" said Minako.

"STOP TALKING!" yelled Nagisa embarrassed as the two laughed.

It was only a few minutes later that the three of them heard Korosensei talking, "You're right on schedule! Many thanks for your journey to space, you three!" he cried through their metal walls.

Hearing someone release from the top the plunged a couple of feet before there was a jerk as the parachutes fanned out and helped their decent slow. It was at that moment they hear Korosensei, "The parachutes were tangled but don't worry I took care of them! I'm glad I didn't need to butt into the negotiations. The astronauts were surprisingly willing to listen to you," said Korosensei.

"…Yeah, guess so," said Karma.

"I think it's because when Nagisa speaks English his voice is so cute!" teased Minako.

"Minako-chan, please shut up," said Nagisa mortified.

"Now I'll do a bit of pushing. Your destination is…school after all!" said Korosensei striking against the side of their vessel finally at last they were pushed to where they wanted to go. Finally stopping at last Minako was the first to start moving.

Undoing the buckles to her seat, Minako stood up and stretched, "Thank you for your hard work Ritsu," she told the robot girl.

Walking over to the boys she helped them with their belts and by the time they were done the door had opened up and Isogai peeked in, "We'll help you out there's a bit of a step," he said before retreating outside.

Getting helped out one at a time Minako removed the helmet and sighed, it really got hot in this suit but now the adventure was over. Looking up to Rio who took the helmet the blonde grinned, "Well the boys wrote out a request list…mostly they want to meet some idols!" she told Minako amused.

Laughing at that Minako nodded, "That's the easiest thing to get done so that actually helps a lot anything else besides idols?" she asked.

Nodding Rio pulled out the list, "Isogai said he wouldn't mind you coming up with something fun for the class to do together. Okajima changed his request to wanting chocolate for Valentine Day. Then let's see, ah, Chiba-kun asked you make him lunch one day, hard-boiled eggs are his favorite!" she said passing over the list she wrote out. Looking down the list Minako found her friend made reasonable request, the only one to make an outrageous request was Itona-kun!

He would no doubt tell her what he wanted when they got home.

"So how was it?" asked Rio as they started toward the classroom.

Smiling Minako looked over, "It…was nice," she told her.

* * *

Once inside all three were questioned about the experience as Korosensei calmed down Karasuma-sensei outside. Shrugging out of the space suit Minako sat at a random desk and sniffed her black shirt that was currently damp with sweat. She was going to have to take a shower when she got home not to mention take a good long nap.

Looking up when Maehara let out a groan, she found Ritsu displaying all the information on her screen, "…Man. Sure, we stole it, but this data…is just full of technical jargon," he moaned.

Laughing Sugino looked over to Okuda and waved his hand, "Hey Okuda! You could read it, right? Can you explain this to us in a ways that's **easy to understand**?" he asked her hopeful.

Perking up immediately the braided pigtail teen headed over, "Ah…leave it to me!" she said excitedly.

Taking a few minute she over looked everything that had been written out before she spoke up, "Okay, so…in a nutshell, here it is. Our mission…was to research ways to prevent the aforementioned super-being's antimatter cell cycle from running out of control. We produced various types of antimatter lifeforms, placed them in life support capsules, released them into space, and carried out observations from the moment their lifespan ended to the moment they went out of control to their explosion. Unlike the moon, outer space contains no matter to fuel the antimatter chain reaction. Therefore, we were able to monitor the subjects while minimizing the scale of explosions," she read off to all of them.

Taking a breath she continued on, "As for the results…the risk of explosion is directly proportional to the tentacle lifeform's size. Larger lifeforms were more stable, and smaller life forms had a higher probability of explosion. Additionally, as with the case of the moon mouse, it was established that forcing the cells to propagate causes the risk of losing control to rise. Therefore, the conditions upon which the moon mouse tragedy occurred…are inapplicable to the original cells of the super being, who had a human base. The probably of his cells losing control and exploding is far lower than previously thought. Moreover, we have prescribed the following chemical, as indicated by this formula. If the flow of the silicon compound inside the body is periodically stimulated…that is to say, by 'loosening any stiffness'…we established that this rapidly reduces the risk of losing control even further. When the over conditions are fulfilled…the probability that the super-being will exploded…will be no higher than one percent at the very most," she said summing it all up.

Gazing on stunned everyone was quiet as they absorbed that in, "One percent…?" questioned Yoshida.

Nodding Okuda finished it up, "…Most likely, before the explosion can happen the lifespan of the other cells will come to an end, peacefully evaporating within ninety years…" she said.

"Hey, can we even produce this chemical?" questioned Terasaka before they could get excited.

Fiddling with her glasses, Okuda nodded, "It's relatively simple. Actually…this chemical…is almost the same as the drug I made before," she said stunning everyone.

"I remember Karasuma-sensei telling me about that," said Minako casually.

Breaking free of her shock, Fuwa stumbled back, "…You're kidding? Threads of the solution were right there all along?" she asked.

"It's like the ending to 'The Wizard of Oz', when Glinda tells Dorothy she's always had the power to return home. If I was Dorothy I would have clocked Glinda but I think our ending is a little different compared to that…after all our Glinda is just as surprised by the ruby slippers power," said Minako peering over to Korosensei who was decked out in a poufy pink dress with a golden curly wig and impossibly large crown…he really liked to illustrate their thoughts!

Giving an uneasy laugh Muramatsu looked around, "…Is this really okay? We found it so easily…" he asked.

"That's not how I would put it," said Minako. After all a lot happened between Okuda and now, they had been through so much together. They just didn't realized they always had the tools.

Speaking up Kayano smiled, "Minako's right, I don't think this has been an easy path," she said.

Peering back at her Nagisa frowned, "Kayano…" he muttered.

Smiling at them all she went on, "My sister put her life on the line…to stop Korosensei before he became a being of mass destruction. And then Korosensei took her place…and put his life on the line to teach us. If we hadn't put our lives on the line, we probably couldn't have made this drug. We wouldn't have grown into the kind of Class E that could go to space in search of answers," she said.

Perking up Sugino turned to them all looking excited, "At any rate, less than one percent might as well be no chance at all!" he cried out happily. "Even if we don't kill Korosensei…the world won't explode!" he cried out. All around everyone in class celebrated in their own way. Watching them from her desk Minako gave an easy sigh, she was so happy to hear that.

Yet it left one question unanswered…WHO WON THE BET?!

Looking up when the room settle she was surprised when Isogai was the one to put a hold on the mood, "…So, guys, what about the assassination?" he asked.

"Huh?" questioned Maehara.

Going on he explained what he was thinking, "Is it really okay for us to put an end…to the assassination we've worked so hard at from day one, just based on today?" he asked completely dampening everyone's mood. Once more uncertainty swept the room as everyone retreated to the thoughts they no doubt had when Nagisa and Karma fought.

Speaking up Karasuma looked down at his phone as he spoke, "…Most likely, even if we do accept the experiment results, the assassination request won't be revoked very easily. We'd also need to verify the results, and there'd be no change to the fact that this guy is dangerous," he said.

"Douchebags all around the world will still use Korosensei to invoke fear to manipulate the masses and the like," said Minako getting a grim nod from Karasuma.

Looking around Terasaka looked down on Nagisa, "…This was your idea, Nagisa. What do you want to do?" he asked him.

Gazing at nothing Nagisa kept quiet as he thought that over, finally looking up he looked around the room at the members of the kill team, "Karma, Rio…Chiba, Hayami…and everybody on the **kill **team. Especially now that we're out of the tunnel, I want to treasure everyone's feelings," he said.

Smiling at that Minako stood up and crossed her arms, "So the missions back on! Only now the pressure if we don't succeed won't be upon us…but Korosensei don't think that means we'll be any less lethal. Especially me you dirty octopus! Lead me on with a bomb! Just you wait I'll make you rue the day you led me on!" she barked furious making Korosensei squawk in surprise.

Pulling her crossbow from nowhere Minako began rapidly firing making their octopus teacher scream as he avoided the arrows. Throwing open the window he scrambled out and zoomed for the wood with Minako hot on his trail, "I'll show you! No one tricks me with the promise of firepower and lives to tell the tale!" she roared entering the woods.

Watching her disappear everyone gazed on stunned as mini explosions erupted through the woods making many of the bird fly up in the air. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Okajima pointed shakily toward the woods, "R-Ritsu make a note…never give the Queen a false promise of fire. Because it means instant and painful death," he said…he was so not turned on.

Finally watching Korosensei blast off it wasn't long before Minako came back, climbing in through the window she sighed, "Stupid bastard flew off. Oh yeah, by the way Ritsu by your calculation who wins the Korosensei bet?" she asked like nothing just happened. At the mention of the bet through Isogai perked up and looked to Ritsu.

"I totally forgot about that, yeah who does win!" Isogai asked excitedly.

Looking on disapprovingly, Karasuma-sensei crossed his arms, "You all started bets?" he asked.

Snapping out of his own shock Terasaka frowned and scratched his head, "If you're gonna yell at anyone yell at her. She's the one who insisted we hold bets," he grumbled.

Sighing at that Karasuma rubbed his temple, "I'm going to make some calls," he said choosing to just ignore this, this one time.

Watching him leave Irina turned to the class and pouted, "Why didn't you guys let me join!" she whined to them all.

"Sorry Bitch-sensei, it was in inner classroom bet. Not even Korosensei knew about it," apologized Hinano amused.

Looking around the room Ritsu hummed, "Well, I guess I'll have dictate Minako and Isogai-kun the winners!" she said amused.

Fist pumping Isogai grinned before grabbing Minako's shoulder starry eyed, "I knew I was smart for voting with you!" he said victoriously.

Laughing Minako patted his shoulder, "Just for future references my area of expertise when playing the game of chance is poker and the stock market!" she told him amused.

Sighing as Ritsu pulled out the pooled money and divided it between Isogai and Minako, Okajima frowned, "So why did you vote them right?" he asked. After all Korosensei would live a long life thanks to that formula Okuda made for the octopus…didn't that mean his team won?

Turning slightly Ritsu explained her reasoning, "Well you see, Minako-chan and Isogai-kun voted that Shiro was wrong. He was wrong, he said Korosensei would explode like the mouse did but he won't because he's more stable due to his size. Meanwhile the other team thought there would be a cure to turn him human which of course is completely wrong," she explained.

"No need to rub it in," pouted Sugino.

Chuckling Ritsu went on, "Your team said there would be a cure to stabilize Korosensei, he doesn't need to be stabilized, and the formula that will help him doesn't really stabilize him but rather loosen him up. Therefore, Minako-chan and Isogai-kun came the closest to the actual answer. They of course aren't right either but they are closest!" she told him.

Snapping his finger Okajima sighed, "Damn! I should have voted with queen liked Isogai! Queen, buy me some lunch to make me feel better!" he cried looking over to the girl.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Sure, where do you want to go!" she asked him.

Meanwhile Megu looked over to Isogai curious as he counted up his winnings, "So where did you get the money for the bet?" she asked him curious.

Smiling he looked over with happiness, "I've been taking a little bit of my paycheck and having Minako-chan play it on the stock market. She's still not allowed to play with her own money but she's been making me quite a lot! It's really helped out at home. She's a genius at making money! I was going to learn it from her but I can't understand a word of what she's saying! So she's just been doing this for me, I try to give her a something for her trouble but she says letting her do it is payment enough…apparently it's like a game to her," he told her amused.

"Is that so…" said Megu intrigued.

Clearing her throat Minako took to the front of the class, "Now that the octopus is gone I would like to revisit something that has probably been forgotten," she announced to them all.

"What's that Minako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

Pointing to Kanzaki who smiled and nodded, Minako smirked, "Due to the timing of my kidnapping I was never able to enact my plan with all of you. Me and Kanzaki put a lot into it but due to circumstances between G.O.D and other events we never got around to it. Now though that we have time so I would like to bring back my plan…if you don't mind," she said.

Looking around the class seemed to share looks as they remember the plan she made up, seeing no protest in the class Isogai gave her a thumbs up, "I see no protest so I say let's do it!" he said.

"Should be more affective seeing how Valentine's Day is near!" said Megu amused.

Leaning against his desk, Maehara smiled, "What is Kanzaki's character anyway?" he asked.

Nodding at that Sugino looked up at the two girls when Kanzaki joined Minako, "We never got around to that because of your showdown with the chairman, then you went and got captured by the God of Death a month before his attack! Oh yeah, did Korosensei ever give you a sticky slap?" he asked curious. He heard the ones who were smart enough to not join them that day still got a soft slap despite not being directly involved. Even Karma got a sticky slap.

Looking at him Minako thought that over, "Oh, yeah he did, I didn't know why though at the time so I ended up punching him without thinking. As for Kanzaki's character…she's going to turn into a bully!" she cried happily.

She was met with blank stared, "…What?" questioned Chiba.

Smiling Kanzaki stepped up and started to explain, "Where going to use Korosensei already established relationship with Minako and play off of it. I'm going to act jealous of how close they are and start bullying, Minako-chan. So Karma-kun please don't hit me?!" she pleaded with a smile.

Frowning Karma looked at Minako, "That's what you came up with, make her a bully?" he asked.

He figured she would have had enough of bullies from her school days.

Crossing her arms Minako frowned, "I's completely plausible, I've been bullied my entire life by girls because they think I'm after the boy they like. Or they don't like me around their boyfriends because they think somehow I'm going to kill steal them," she told him annoyed.

"But you like Karma, you two are actually well couple-ish. Kanzaki knows that," said Sugaya.

Crossing her arms Minako shook her head, "Trust me that doesn't mean a thing, Kaho knew I liked Karma-kun. Before she showed me her real colors I use to be pretty good friends with her and I told her I liked Karma and I've liked him since forever. That still didn't stop her from making fake rumors about me telling anyone who would listen I've slept with ever member of school clubs and teams!" she said.

"That's true she even said you slept with members of the Light Music Club…" said Chiba, Kaho whispered that to his face. She must have not known he was a member or just didn't care, after she told him that though he remember feeling sorry for Minako. It was a passing thought though. Because back then, Minako was just the school princess and he didn't know her.

Funny how so many of them passed each other never knowing they would become good friends, in a classroom where they learned how to kill their teacher.

"So are you going to just start hating her or are you going to trigger it?" asked Megu.

Holding up two finger Kanzaki smiled, "Trigger, but I was rethinking the triggering, Minako-chan. Like Megu said, Valentine's Day is just a ways away. So how about we both give him chocolate and that's sets me off!" she offer.

"Sounds good! I was already planning to give Korosensei chocolate," said Minako happily not noticing some boys twitch at the mention of chocolate. After all it was a boy's secret desire to receive chocolate on Valentine's Day from a girl, be it Honmei choco or Giri choco, so to hear the girls talk about it so casually make their nerves twitch.

* * *

A new day was starting.

To show Korosensei their resolve and to also hid the beginning of their new assassination plan, they all decided they would start today with an assassination attempt. Holding her normal bow in her lap Minako watched for their teacher to finally enter the classroom and he did with some spunk. Heading to his podium he turned to the class and smiled, "Your orders please, daily helper!" announced Korosensei happily.

Smiling Rio rose up and call out, "Stand!" she told everyone and together they all rose and pulled out their weapons taking aim.

Then it was off bullets, arrows, and even a baseball fired as they all tried to hit their teacher. Tossing aside her bow before long Minako joined Nagisa and Hinata and began to attack with her sword. The sleeve on and ready to slice through Korosensei's tentacles!

The new day had begun!

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts!**


	78. Seventy-Two

**Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed your holidays! Now we got New Years around the bend, also yay, I'm posting this on the day Minako-chan went to spent the day with Karma-kun! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapters! **

**Special thank yous to** **Megu, AnjuSchiffer, and Palnalapax for your reviews and thank you, thank you, thank you to AnjuSchiffer to pushing me to three hundred!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

She had both learned, done, and heard a lot of strange things over the time she had been in Class E. Some was normal surprising while other stuff was just outrageous surprising. Looking over to Korosensei as she sewed her sensei pillow, Minako frowned, "You're going to throw a multi-holiday party for the class?" she asked him confused.

This was rather out of the blue.

The past couple of day's things had been flowing normally; they went to class, had fun, and tried to kill their teacher while going about their normal days. She figured things were going to go right back to normal…till this. Frowning she put down her almost complete project and stood up, "Why are you telling me this?" she asked him confused.

Looking pleased she wouldn't be throwing him out Korosensei headed over to her, "I was hoping to get some of your recipes especially your roast duck and that lamb leg recipe you made three nights ago!" he said drooling.

Raising an eyebrow, Minako rose up from the dining table and headed for the kitchen Korosensei behind her, "Why are you throwing a Christmas Party…and all those other parties?" she asked him. It was a little out of season considering things. It was almost Valentine's Day so if anything he should be preparing for that. After all it was a day of possible love connections and that was right up his alley, he loved to spy on his students and their affairs.

Reaching the kitchen she pulled out her recipe cards and began to thumb through them, "Well, we had fun during the holiday and I really enjoyed it…but I wished I could have had fun with everyone. Not to say our zoo adventure was no fun!" he said bashfully.

Sighing Minako pulled out the two recipes he asked for and held them out, "Something tells me you're going to piss off everyone," she said as he copied them down.

Snickering Korosensei grinned, "Now, now, why on earth would sensei want to anger his students!" he asked her mischievously.

Smirking Minako shrugged as she put the cards back, "I don't know, my working theory is that you're either a masochist or an attention hog. I'm thinking your gonna land in the middle somewhere!" she snorted in amusement as he blanched.

"How rude! Sensei is no sexual deviant!" Korosensei cried offended.

"The busty girls you stalk would say otherwise," Minako told with a smile.

Pouting momentarily Korosensei followed Minako back into the dining room before spotting her pillow of him. Smirking evilly he leered at Minako's back, "Really you call sensei a sexual deviant but what about you Minako-chan! You have plushies of myself, and even now you're making a pillow. Not to mention you have many things planned! If anyone should feel violated it should be me, after all I don't know what you do with those behind closed doors" he said with a teasing expression.

Gazing back coolly Minako smirked, "Your right sensei I am a sexual deviant," she purred stalking toward him with suggestive expression. Watching him stiffen she slide up to him and smile, "I love my sensei so much that I have to make trinkets to curb the urges!" she cooed making him slowly burn bright red, "So sensei! Do you want to help me or do you want to run away?" she asked him.

Shaking momentarily the red in Korosensei face quickly disappear as he grinned, "Uh-uh, you're not going to get me with that again! I'm wise to your games this time, Minako-chan!" he said.

Smiling at him Minako leaned in and kissed him just above his every present mouth, "Chu!" she cooed making him bursting into steam before flying out.

Laughing easily Minako sighed, "He really is too easy to tease. Makes you wonder how he could have been a Mr. Debonair as the God of Death!" she said going back to her table. She wondered how she would have fared against him. In that dream world of hers each time she met G.O.D she fell for his spell right away and he wasn't even seducing her! Little her enjoyed him because he exuded such a friendly and pleasing air, also because he talk about the things she liked. Then when she was thirteen and he came back, she once more fell under his spell.

When they danced she just didn't know how to explain it, there was just something inside that made her want to dance with him all evening. Was that something G.O.D had or was it something he was taught by Korosensei? Either way, G.O.D would never have trouble pulling her under his spell, she wondered if she should be worried about that. Sighing she shrugged, no she was certain at this point he would never hurt her. He called her his precious student.

A comment that still warmed her heart.

Honestly every time she replayed that moment in her mind she felt like she did when she played her first recital and her papa told her he was so proud. It's not how he planned it but G.O.D definitely got a fatherly relationship with her…she just would like to know why she felt that connection. So far all the men she was close with was a part of her father.

So what was G.O.D., what part did he represent?

Looking up when the door open up she waited and found Itona coming but he wasn't alone, he had the whole gang with him save Hazama, "Hey guys? What's up? Where's Hazama-chan?" she asked them curiously picking up her sewing once more.

Looking at the pillow, Terasaka shook his head and sat down at the table with her along with the others as well, "Are you sure Kanzaki should be playing the psychopath?" he asked looking pointed at the pillow, "Honestly your more of a crazy than her," he snorted.

Smiling at that Minako looked over, "Which is the very reason she's better suited to this role to be perfectly honest. Korosensei expects me to act crazy. After all who went ape shit on you after what you did, so she is the better candidate for this," she said pushing her chair out. Putting down her sewing she looked around, "I'm going to get tea, I'll bring tea bags so you can choose your flavor!" she said making her way to the kitchen.

Pouring the hot water into a kettle she grabbed her box of tea bags and the put milk, sugar, and some quick snacks onto a trey. If she had more time to prepare she would have baked something but this would have to do for now. Heading back out she put the trey on the table and waved at it, "Please help yourself," she said going back to her sewing.

Watching her Yoshida waited while the other helped themselves, "What's with all the Korosensei trinkets, Minako-chan?" he asked curious.

Looking up to him Minako pursed her lips and shrugged, "I don't really know, making him makes me feel better. This isn't actually my first pillow…I got tons of pillows of his different faces. I sew a couple of these a day after I'm done studying for high school entrance exams," she told him.

Groaning Terasaka grimaced, "Don't remind me about that," he grumbled.

Nodding Minako looked over to the others, "My next project…a life size sensei!" she said happily, she was going to make him living size once she got Korosensei's measurements! Not only would it be his size but she would make it smell just like him too! With him in her room she would never have another bad dream, because plush sensei would chases them away!

"…And Kanzaki is supposed to be the psycho?" asked Yoshida amused.

"You've just reached the level of creep," said Terasaka rolling his eyes.

Pouting at that Minako crossed her arms with a glare, "What would you know? Why are you even here?!" she asked with a humph. How dare he call her life-size sensei doll creepy…it was going to be amazing, more than amazing it was going to be stupendous! The greatest thing since kittens!

Looking over Yoshida smiled, "We wanted some additional info about this crazy plan of yours, I mean for it to work…do we have to do anything?" he asked curious. He and the others had been thinking about it and weren't sure what they were supposed to do. All anyone talked about was that Kanzaki would be bullying Minako out of jealousy because the girl was so touchy feeling with Korosensei.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "No just act like you would. I mean if you saw Kanzaki bullying me what would you do?" she asked.

Frowning Muramatsu thought that over, "Get my eyes checked…because the thought of Kanzaki being a bully is a little unbelievable," he said.

"Seriously, do you actually expect this plan to work?" snorted Terasaka.

Laughing at that Minako looked at him amused, "G.O.D said that," she said.

Nodding at that Terasaka scowled, "That should prove it then! If the _master _assassin thought the plan was a waste of time that obviously means it's a waste of time!" he declared annoyed. This whole plan just seemed silly and stupid to him, all because she didn't get a real bomb while she was up in space. She was just bat-shit insane…it was no wonder why Karma liked her, they were perfect for each other both were completely mental and unstable!

Continuing her sewing Minako smiled, "G.O.D also thought Karasuma-sensei was a waste of his time and that turned out to be the biggest mistake of his career. At least give my plan a chance, at the very least we can prank him!" she said.

"All because you didn't get a real bomb!" snapped Terasaka.

Scowling at his tone Minako slammed her hand on the table, "Fire is my drug! If stupid junkies are willing to kill for a smidgen of cocaine or whatever they're hopped up on what do you think I would do? Beside fire is utterly beautiful, it burns and lights up the air. Its color and movement hypnotize the mind and put you in a state of such utter relaxation all your troubles are forgotten!" she cried out passionately, it gave her such a natural high. No painkillers or muscle relaxers could ever give her what fire gave her! It was magic!

"You really are mental," said Terasaka shaking his head.

Seeing Minako rear up ready to defend her love for fire Muramatsu cleared his throat and spoke up, "Uh, hey Queen…um I got a question for you," he said catching her eye. Looking around the room when she turned to him he spied a large version of the God of Death. Minako had to give him minor stuff animal surgery because Wordsworth got rough with him, "Um…how did you react to Bitch-sensei when you found out she switched to the God of Death's side?" he asked.

There was only one subject outside of Karma that could get Minako to stop talking about fire and that was her captor, the God of Death. She held a relationship that Muramatsu would never understand with that man but it would at least stop her and Terasaka from arguing.

He had also always been a little curious. It had come as quite the shock to all of them but they didn't get to linger for too long due to events. Not her though she got a couple of days to process everything before the event happen. Looking over the frustration melting away Minako looked at him with a thoughtful expression that quickly faded away to apprehensive.

"…Well…" she trailed off.

* * *

_She was utterly bored, there was absolutely no way out of this room, the door was sealed in a way she couldn't open and the lock was just impossible to pick. There were no windows in this room and the vents pumping air in along with cooling and heat were way too small. She could just fit an arm through them. Then the very walls were sheets of metal painted white, so there was no chipping through the drywall._

_She was trapped._

_For good this time!_

_She shouldn't had spent so much time laying around those first few weeks. She should have tried harder in trying to get out of this place. She thought it impossible though so she didn't put much effort into escaping, damn it was that a mistake! Laying out on the floor Minako rolled back and forth across the floor paying the door no mind as it opened up._

_She felt like he was early but with no way to keep track of time she didn't know. Keeping up her rolling she could feel G.O.D's eyes on her as she rolled back and forth. "Having fun?" he asked._

_Stopping Minako sat up and glared, "I'm bored!" she cried._

_Shrugging at that he held out a bag of clothes for her only to toss it on the bed when Minako went back to her rolling, "You're a captive, Minako-chan. Boredom is the cornerstone of being a captive, now today things are going to go a little different from usual," he said with cool expression. There was no teasing look in his eyes, no sarcastic quip to his voice. _

_Stopping again Minako sat up and waited, "What do you mean it's going to be a little different," she asked him curious. She didn't like the idea of things being different, after all if he was a normal kidnapper that would end up being a really bad thing. If he was a real stalker that could mean he was going to do the one thing she was afraid of most of all._

_Shaking her head she looked up, "Will you hurry up and tell me so my mind will stop running away," she asked him._

_Crossing his arms he pointed toward the door, "We have a new guest in the hide out, one you know very well but there are going to be some ground rules regarding this guest," he said. Catching her suspicious gaze he crossed his arms, "Before you start, no, none of your fellow classmates are now being held hostage. This person has come of her own freewill and I'm going to tell you outright, I've lied to her and you're not going to contradict me. If you do I will kill this person in front of you," he said coldly his eyes telling her how serious he was._

_Looking at him stunned Minako frowned before ultimately nodding, bringing back his smile once she did G.O.D nodded himself and held out his hand. Ignoring it Minako stood up on her own grabbing Korosensei on her way up. Following G.O.D out she ran though her head who could have followed G.O.D of all people to an underground lair of doom. _

_Walking down the halls just behind him, Minako watched her feet as they headed toward a room away from his own. Apparently he gave whoever their own room, so that must mean he trusted them more than her, that or he felt he had perfect control over them. Must be someone stupid or gullible…_

'_Oh god, please don't be Makoto,' she thought to herself._

_Opening a door at last, Minako was ushered through and when she came through she stopped in her tracks when she did find a blonde in the room. Only it was a different blonde she was acquainted with, "Bitch-sensei!" cried Minako shocked. _

_Turning to her, Irina's eyes widen, "Minako…you took her?" she asked G.O.D in surprise._

_Smiling easily G.O.D laid a hand on Minako's head and ruffled her hair only to have his hand smack away, "Don't worry I haven't been doing anything bad to her, I've been looking for a pupil you see. I decided she would be my pupil," he said easily not bothered by Minako's smacking_

_Raising an eyebrow at that Bitch-sensei looked down to Minako, "Her? She's one of the weakest ones in class…if you were going to get a pupil why not get Nagisa or that brat Karma. If your heart was set on a girl though then Megu or Hinata would be better than Minako," she said._

"_Stop giving him suggestions!" snapped Minako annoyed. _

"_Minako is my future pupil…I've already had her added to the bounty, do you have any problems with that?" he asked Irina his eyes looking for any sign that would tell him so. To Minako's surprised and shock Bitch-sensei smirked at that._

"_Why would you keeping one off the brats be any trouble to me…good riddance to the lot of them," she said looking off to the side hurt reflected in her eyes._

_Frowning Minako eyed G.O.D before turning to Irina, "What happen…Bitch-sensei why are you here? What did you do?!" she asked looking at the woman before rounding on the God of Death. _

_Instead of him answering through Bitch-sensei was the one who did, "He didn't do a damn thing, it was those little friends of yours…and __**him**__," said Irina, grumbling the last bit under her breath._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Minako confused._

_Scowling Bitch-sensei turned to her, "Unlike you your stupid little friends still insist on playing cupid and in doing so they reminded me I am not a part of their world. Assassins don't get happy endings, we don't get to worry about silly things like love," she said coolly._

_Looking at her shocked Minako frowned and grabbed Bitch-sensei's shoulder, "I don't know what they did but they meant well Bitch-sensei! All of us are still getting the hang of romance and everything, if they messed things up it wasn't on purpose they were just trying to help!" she cried._

_Narrowing her gaze, Bitch-sensei scowled, "Their intentions don't matter, the results do. Karasuma made it very clear this is just a job and I'll do the same," she said._

_With that said Bitch-sensei made her way out of the room leaving Minako with G.O.D, "What happen?" asked Minako looking back._

_Smiling G.O.D looked her square in the eye, "It's like she said, the children tried to play cupid and Karasuma-san caught on. He used this moment to remind Irina that they don't get the luxury to play with romance. All that matters to him is the mission…not her. Now…let's get back to our daily activities shall we, hopefully you won't whack yourself again!" he said so cheerfully._

_Glaring at him Minako followed him nevertheless and started their training with a sour face Bitch-sensei watching from afar. Sighing to herself Minako made a promise when she got back she was so slapping Karasuma-sensei for this. He no doubt was being an insensitive jerk!_

* * *

Finishing up the story Minako frowned, "That's about how it went, G.O.D spun his fancy lies and got her on his side. I would have told her the truth but he told me if I did he would kill her in front of me, but I tried every day to make her go back. Kept telling her to buy Karasuma-sensei a book on how to talk to ladies then kick him between the legs for his insensitivity," she said.

Gazing at her in silence, Terasaka was the first to speak up, "We should have never gotten involved," he grumbled quietly.

"If we would have just left things along…" trailed off Muramatsu.

Smiling at that Minako shook her head, "You guys meant well and she knew that, the only one at fault in this situation is Karasuma-sensei. He needed to learn to be more sensitive and flexible, he had plenty of other options at hand but he chose brashness. That's good when it comes to things outside of matters of the heart but you must always be gentle with matters of the heart. He knows that now," she said happily.

"Is that why you always take your time to answer all confessions?" asked Yoshida smirking.

Nodding Minako laughed, "That and it's the polite thing to do. I mean the people in question are expressing their feelings to me, the least I can do is answer those feelings," she told him. That was her policy, be kind and truthful to those who express their feelings.

"Maybe I should have gotten the guts to confess to you!" said Muramatsu smirking.

"You had a crush on me?" asked Minako surprised.

Laughing Muramatsu waved her off, "Yeah, but who didn't, I mean seriously everyone has thought of you at least once. Besides it faded after you came to class and showed us your true colors, I mean nothing against who you are. I like who you are, but your way too much for me, plus I rather not have to compete with Karma and Asano of all people," he said snorting.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "Yeah, I always knew if I showed my true colors I would in no ways be popular anymore," she said amused.

"That's not true, your still getting confessed to and you showed the main school your real-self plenty. I mean you busted down Class A's door and when you came back you both defied the chairman and set the school pool on fire, anyone who still thinks you the mild manner princess is an idiot," said Yoshida smirking.

"…I never liked her," said Itona frowning.

"Me either…I always thought there was something fishy about her…no one was that sweet in real life," said Terasaka scowling at Minako.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "You thought I was suspicious because I was nice," she asked him.

"You were like a freaking Stepford wife!" Terasaka snapped.

"…She really is like one, she cooks, she cleans…she tolerates Karma…no, she couldn't possibly be a robot…I mean she harms people all the time," said Yoshida looking around the table.

"Unless she's the robot that was programed to rebel against the rules…there's always one," said Itona suspiciously.

"And she's awfully chummy with Ritsu," said Muramatsu looking over to Minako suspiciously himself.

Rolling her eyes Minako sighed, "I cannot believe you're actually having this conversation," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

She would give everyone credit, they were playing along with Korosensei easily enjoying their fake Christmas party. They yelled out Merry Christmas with bright smiles, save for Itona who faced everything like he always did, with a blank expression. Karma wasn't too happy either he seemed irritated to be honest, but without his knowing she snapped up plenty of photos of him as Santa!

Standing off to the side the only one not in a Santa or Mrs. Claus costume Minako stood alone as an elf and watched the festivity. When Korosensei went to change everyone, he told her he would let her be an elf since she was already Mrs. Claus this Christmas! Chowing down on a meat pie Korosensei made she looked over when he grinned with a blush, "What a wonderful Christmas Eve. Nothing says "Christmas" like **February**!" he said happily.

"Nothing says insane like sensei," commented Minako.

Chuckling Korosensei looked up at the clock and beamed, "Oh. Looks like its bedtime for the good boys and girls! I'll be sleeping in another room, so hurry up and tuck yourselves in!" he said happily slipping out. All while pointing over to dozens of futons.

Watching him leave Minako frowned, "Hey I don't sleep anywhere without my-" she started only to shut up when the door opened a crack and two familiar stuff animals were held out. Her big G.O.D and Korosensei, "Never mind!" she said happily trotting over to the futon while everyone else just shook their heads in disbelief.

The next minutes they all changed out of their costumes and slipped into the futons, snuggling down happily Minako closed her eyes and slipped away. She had been putting in some late nights with studying and preparing the mountains of Valentine chocolate she had to hand out. Well she didn't have too but she wanted too, Class E made this school year so special. She had to show them her true feelings and what better way to do that than on Valentine's Day.

Slipping off into a nap she didn't stir while all around her, her classmates waited for Korosensei to start the next part of his bizarre game. Finally hearing the door, they all tensed as they waited for Korosensei to slip inside. Snickering he shuffled in while everyone ready themselves under the blankets, "Hee-hee…they're fast asleep. Surely, they'd never expect their teacher to be Santa," he said pulling out presents from his sack the moment everyone struck.

Quick as lightening through Korosensei turned off the lights and changed everyone, only leaving Minako alone when he found she did fall asleep while the lights were out. Taking the time to tuck her into the corner, even making a curtain around her to help keep out the light, he switched the lights back on and started the next activity.

"Happy…New Year!" he yelled clapping his hands as everyone gazed at themselves bewildered, "The new year has officially begun! With renewed feelings let's push onwards in both studies and assassination!" he announced happily.

Then before anyone could say anything more he slipped out of his New Year robes and showed his sweat suit underneath, "And now…" he said. Laying down in front of his T.V., "Next up is New Year's Break," he said opening a bag of shrimp chips.

"What's **with** this pacing?!" yelled everyone annoyed.

Frowning Fuwa gazed at Korosensei's back, "…I think I get it. Is this what you wanted to do, Korosensei? We passed by a lot of juicy holiday events over the new year's period, so even though it's February, you want to take them all back in one fell swoop, right?" she asked.

Rolling over Korosensei nodded, "That's right, Fuwa! Winter Break is precious and onetime only…but not a single one of you came to play with me at school. Sensei only had one golden ray of sunshine," he cried before darting over to Minako lowering his voice according, "Minako-chan was the only one to call me to play despite the inner turmoil she must have felt," he whispered yelled.

"Minako-chan called you?" asked Nagisa surprised.

"When?" asked Itona confused.

"Did…queen really go to sleep?" asked Mimura astounded.

Jumping up Okajima rushed over and began to snap up photos of Minako sleeping face, "Talk about an unseen side!" he gushed. She looked adorable! She was even kind of drooling, that just made her even cuter to him! An unseen side of queen…this could get him a lot if he sold it! And he already knew two buyers…

Going back to his makeshift pallet, Korosensei began to sob into a handkerchief, "And because you were all so seriously worried about me, it would've been hard to invite you over…" he sobbed.

"I guess he had his own worries," grumbled Muramatsu slipping out of his New Year's robes.

Scoffing at that, Yoshida grimaced, "Some pretty stupid worries, compared to how depressed the rest of us were," he grumbled.

Charging on with new energy Korosensei beamed, "And now that you've finally gotten over your worries, we must take back our lost winter break in one go! Now, let us continue. I am currently watching some recorded T.V. shows from New Year's Eve!" he said flopping over, "Try and kill me while I'm in a Winter Break mood and off-guard!" he said going back to his show.

Looking at the screen together Hazama and Kimura undressed out of New Year's clothes and gazed at the screen only to frown "Even the T.V. show is played by his clones," said Hazama deadpanned.

"And he went to the trouble of making a set, too," said Kimura shaking his head.

Listening as one of the clones began to joke everyone glared as Korosensei laughed out loud while eating ice cream. With their bloodlust at a boil everyone who hadn't slipped out of their New Year clothes did and pounced all the while Minako slept peacefully feeling at comfort with all the blood lust around her. It was like a comforting blanket to her!

The next hour was spent with them charging through events. First was New Year's Eve Combat Sports, next was the countdown show, then Yuku Toshi Kuru Toshi, Hakone Relay Marathon, High School Soccer, Coming of Age Ceremony, till finally they ended at Setsubun.

Panting Nagisa wiped away the sweat from his brow before looking over to the corner Minako slept in and gapped, "She slept all through this!" he exclaimed. Damn, talk about a dead sleeper, he would kill to be able to sleep like that!

"And that's Setsubun. Our memories have finally caught up to the present!" said Korosensei juggling his spiked bat as he scribbled down their memories.

Putting up his notebook, Korosensei sighed, "With this, there's nothing left to regret from the New Year's season. We can move onto the next phase with some peace of mind," he said pulling his robes back on over his ogre outfit.

"Next?" questioned Nagisa confused.

Nodding Korosensei pulled out tons of books to help with entrance exams, "Okay, everyone! Assassination is fun, but don't forget about your entrance exams!" he sang to them all. At once their mood plummeted as they were brought back to grim reality.

"And suddenly we're brought back to reality…" groaned Yoshida.

Laughing Korosensei nodded, "Well, of course! If you're attending a private school, the exams are only two weeks from now! I've been grouping all my lessons to prepare each of you for the schools you want to go to. Even last month, while you were busy worrying about me!" he said easily dropping books on a desk.

Looking over to where Minako slept he chuckled, "Minako-chan, it's time to get up! Naptime is over, it's time to talk about the future!" he said heading over to her sleeping form. Gently shaking her he called out to her again only to scream out loud when the tentacle that rocked her was sliced through. Jumping back, he was followed by a half-asleep blonde who only looked at him with death in her eyes, dodging her next few strikes her grabbed a nearby glass of water and tossed it into her face.

Sputtering Minako stopped in her tracks and shook her head spitting out water and wet hair, "What the hell!" she cried rubbing her face with a wet long sleeve. Only to have no luck with drying her face, seeing her trouble Hara stepped up and pulled a clean handkerchief from her pocket to wipe off Minako's face freeing her from the water.

Looking around she found the class gapping at her while Korosensei stood in the corner like a wounded animal, "…What's happening?" she asked.

"Holy damn queen! You've been holding back on us!" yelled Okajima grinning.

"…I have? What have I been holding back?" she asked confused.

"You just attacked Korosensei and took off a limb," said Chiba pointing over as Korosensei grew it back, slowly coming out of his corner.

"…I did?" asked Minako confused.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka walked over and smacked Minako on the back, "You mean to tell me your lethal when your half asleep!" he cried.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "I don't know, I don't even know what's going on…why are their beans all over the place," she asked lifting her foot to find beans and sensei-bb's stuck to her socks.

"You really are a ditz," said Terasaka rolling his eyes.

"What is going on!" yelled Minako getting annoyed.

Clearing his throat Korosensei brought Minako her shoes helping her clean her socks before slipping into her shoes, "Sensei tried to wake you up and I'm afraid I must have scared you because you went into attack mode. Nothing to worry about, but it's time to get up we're talking about our futures! A discussion you need to be a part of," he said all the while, drying her, brushing her hair and fixing it.

Scowling Minako sighed, "You woke me up for that…I'm going back to bed," she grumbled only to get forced into a seat and tied to a chair, "What the hell!" she shouted kicking out her legs.

"Sorry Minako this is a subject you will be present for. Now, where was I earlier! Ah yes, I'll be interviewing you all again after the results come out. I'll be asking you…about what kind of future each of you want after you leave Class E," he said looking around the room. "You have all…shown me that the probability that I'll explode is actually very low. And…you have all decided to quit the assassination once you graduated. As your target, I have no intention of interjecting," he told them all looking around the room. "…In fact, I was going to propose the same thing. No matter how the assassination may turn out…no matter what the government asks of you…no matter what happens to the planet…your assassinations ends with graduation," he said fully depressing them all.

Looking around, he gazed at each of them, "You must lay down your knives and guns…and start to walk each of your paths to the future. Events and festivities aren't the only things that are one-time-only. Whether you kill me or not, you will have to go your separate ways. That…is just what a classroom is," he told them gently.

Frowning at that Minako looked up, "It might come to an end but we'll always be the Assassination Classroom, not even time can end that," she muttered stubbornly. She wasn't ready to give everyone up, she still wanted to be a part of them all and she always would. They all went through this year together, Korosensei was someone none of the would forget. They might go their separate ways but they would always be lifelong friends because of this year.

Chuckling at her stubbornness Korosensei nodded, "Yes that is true, the class may come to an end but all of you will hold a bond due to this year! However, it will come to an end and you must prepare for the future, so let's get the classroom back in order everyone," he said.

Smiling at him Minako laughed, "I would love to help get the classroom back in order, but someone tied me to a chair!" she cried struggling against her binds. Getting tipped back she felt her stomach drop as she expect to painfully fall but instead she was greeted by Karma's face.

Smirking down at her his eyes glittering with joy he leaned in, "I have to say, Minako-chan. There's something about seeing you all tied up. I think I could get use to this sight!" he said grinning.

Blushing Minako struggled against her bonds more, "Someone help!" she cried.

A brief struggled later the classroom was returned to normal, Karma sported a red hand mark on his cheek, while Korosensei passed out papers. Looking down at the papers Rinka frowned, "Entrance exams…hmm…can't deny we're not prepared or this, considering how troubled we were over the assassination…" she admitted.

Frowning at her own Minako scanned it, she wasn't unprepared. During Winter Break it wasn't all fun and games she had two Asano's nagging her. The chairman kept reminding her about the upcoming entrance exams and how their agreement was still in place despite the changes of their relationship. When Gakushū overheard that he overtook her studying himself, even setting up a point system to reward her that she would neither admit to liking or hating. He rewarded her and punished her per her answers, so she had no lax on studying.

"Fret not, my dear Hayami!" said Korosensei with a smile.

Looking around the room he grinned, "Didn't I tell you? I've made sure you are all perfectly prepared. Everyone, please think back to January," he said.

Doing just that Minako remember all the times Gakushū and Karma made her study with them, Karma just had his own system. Every time he got an answer right he got a reward which was just a reward wrapped in a punishment. He was a lot like Kyou from Black Bird in that aspect just without the annoying clinginess and suppressive nature. Coming back to reality when she felt eyes on her, Minako peered over and found Karma giving her a knowing look.

Looking away she turned to the front of the class and found everyone angry with Korosensei, she wondered what he did…this is what she got for daydreaming!

Speaking up Korosensei looked on, "My Mach whispers are so convincing, the sound like you own voice. Subliminally directing your consciousness to the entrance exams is my specialty. Today you'll be taking special quizzes I've written up, matched to each of your desired schools. You may feel intimidated by the entrance exams, but one thing's for sure. They'll be a whole lot easier than killing me! Now, take up your pens, young warriors!" he announced tossing up other papers he wrote up.

With that announcement the next couple of hours were fill with pen scratching as they battled the questions Korosensei wrote out for them. Many of the questions were difficult but a combination of Korosensei, G.O.D, Karma, and Gakushū in her head she could work though the questions. Finally, able to breathe all of them left their test with Korosensei to grade as they got ready to leave.

Slipping on her white coat Minako wrapped her matching scarf around her neck before heading off side-by-side with Karma who was sporting the scarf she made for him. Walking in a group many of them stuck together as they made their way down the mountain, "Hey queen, would you be mad if I sold some candid shots of you?" asked Okajima looking at photos of her sleeping face.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "Go ahead, but I get fifteen percent of the profit," she said.

Snickering Okajima looked over to Karma, "So Karma-kun! Want to start the bidding war?" he asked him showing him the photo.

Smirking Karma shrugged that off, "Please I can see her sleeping face any time I want," he snorted.

Looking back to Okajima and Sugaya, Maehara smiled, "So where're you guys going for high school?" he asked.

Looking over to the playboy Okajima smiled, "Oh. We're gonna go somewhere lower-leveled that allows for more freedom," he told him aiming his camera at the blonde headed boy.

Pulling out his paintbrushes, Sugaya smiled, "Korosensei has taught us the fundamentals all the way through high school. We wanna spend our high school life polishing our talents," he said.

"Are you guys thinking of working for someone or freelancing?" asked Minako curious.

"Depends, why do you ask Queen?" asked Okajima happily.

"Well I'm familiar with both of your work and when I take over for papa I could float projects your way, I don't know if you'll like them but it's a thought I've had," she said.

Grinning Okajima winked, "I'm down for any projects you throw my way, Queen. Especially since your complimenting my craft!" he said happily.

Smiling at her Sugaya tucked away his brushes, "If its interesting I be willing to take on the project!" he said easily.

Sighing at their conversations, Fuwa groaned, "Must be nice to be so laidback… we're gonna be pushing ourselves real hard," she said clutching a book to her chest as she let out a big heave her breath clouding the air.

Laughing Mimura nodded as he flipped through notecards, "Yeah, Korosensei told us we'd need a good academic record if we want to go into the media," he told them all.

Looking around at everyone Nagisa peered over to Karma, "…Where'll you be going, Karma?" he asked him curiously.

Frowning Karma shrugged, "Dunno…maybe I'll just stay here at Kunugigoka," he said casually.

"Seriously?" said Minako shocked. If he stayed here it might not be so bad to get back in, at least she would have one friend in the school. Gakushū was bound to be busy with his duties as student council president and there was no way she would hang out with his friends. She was mentally preparing herself to be alone and friendless again for the next three years!

Looking over surprised Sugino frowned, "What, so you'll be taking the transfer student exam, like Minako-chan?" he asked him.

"You should be aiming higher! You could get into the best high schools out there!" exclaimed Kayano only to jumped when she felt a glare on her. Looking over she gawked and had to hold in a scream when she found the promise of death in Minako's eyes.

Reaching over without looking Karma grabbed Minako jacket hood and pulled it up and over blocking out her glared of eternal death, "Put yourselves in the shoes of the guys in the man building. The guy they drove out comes back…and stands above them. Wouldn't it just be awesome to see their humiliated faces for three years?" he asked wickedly.

"…Beautiful personality, as usual," said Nagisa shaking his head.

Throwing off her hood Minako wrapped her arms around Karma and beamed, "I don't care the reason, I'm just glad I won't be alone!" she said hugging him tight.

Chuckling Karma wrapped an arm around Minako giving her a half hug all the while looking up toward a certain window. Releasing him Minako looked up with him and was surprised to see Gakushū looking down on them as well, in particularly Karma, "Also…if I get into a better school, I'll probably only find people with average academic skills. There's only one place with people whose academic skills can match mine and make for a fun competition. And that's right here. Plus, there's no way I'm giving that guy the edge over me when it comes to Minako. I'm still ahead of him and I intend to keep it that way," he said looking away while grabbing Minako's hand to pull her along, "At the rate I'm going, I'll get any job I shoot for, no problem. So, for now, I'm thinking of just kicking back and enjoying my battles," he said easily.

Chuckling Nagisa smiled, "…That's just like you," he said.

Looking back Karma smiled, "But Nagisa, you've got a high school you want to get into too, don't you?" he asked him.

Looking down Nagisa smiled and nodded, "Yeah," he answered.

"And so, does Kayano, and Sugino, and everyone else," Karma said, "…Pretty soon, we'll have to part ways," he finished up.

Walking along their path, Karma eventually sighed and look over to Minako, "Minako, your gonna break my hand if you keep squeezing like that," he said gently.

Sobbing Minako pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm just so happy, I was so sure I would be alone again. I mean I know the rumors aren't real and everything but they just get to you eventually especially when no one wants to be paired up with you when you have to do gender based crap, but if your there at least it won't be entirely awful, if I get back in!" she cried happily.

Watching her surprised Kayano looked over to Sugino, "Is it really that bad for her?" she asked him curiously.

Giving a nervous chuckle Sugino scratched his head, "Girls at the main school really hated Minako, I was actually in one of her classes and the girls was kind of awful to her. They would play pranks on her, talk about her either behind her back or to her face, they isolated her, and made fun of her. The guys weren't much better, they always made things worse for her trying to help her," he said.

"Guys like you were always helpful though, you were always fun to talk to back in our first year because you never liked me," said Minako looking back to Sugino with a smile.

"You just weren't my type I preferred Princess Kaguya to Cinderella," Sugino said shrugging.

"That's why you got the biggest chocolate that year," Minako said before pausing, "Aside from the one I gave Karma-kun in secret of course," she said peering over to the red head who allowed her to grab his hand once more.

* * *

Standing outside the gates Minako took deep breaths as she tried to calm her heart, it was just a test and she was prepared for it. Gakushū helped her study along with Karma and Korosensei. Not to mention many of the lessons she had with G.O.D would help her. Everything would be just fine, all she had to do was take her time and think about her answers.

Nothing she hadn't done before!

Opening her eyes Minako almost fell over when she found a dozen of Korosensei's standing in double lines at the gates doing some weird cheer for her and Karma. Feeling someone at her side she looked over and found Karma, grabbing her shoulder he gently nudged her forward, "Just pretend you don't know him!" he said shaking his head.

"He means well!" said Minako smiling at him.

As they headed in they could hear Korosensei give them one last big cheer before running off to go cheer on someone else in class.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts.**


	79. Seventy-Three

**Hello one and all, warning this chapter is mostly pure fluff! With a dose of funny! I hope you like it none the less, also who else has been watching Koro-sensei Quest! It's so funny and cute. I've been pondering if I should do something with it! If I do I would keep Minako-chan, but I've been trying to think of what her glitch could be. I was thinking something with her charm, like maybe her charm power is outrageous, but she can't charm women or others with glitches, also because its outrageous she tends to get kidnapped by monsters a lot. I still don't know. I also thought of doing it with the dream world Minako, who will have her whole family and make her a princess who wants to be a hero...but I don't know, I also don't know what her glitch would be in that scenario. I supposed I could make it the same...its a work in progress. I've also thought at one time of making her a mage like Lucy from Fairy Tail only she doesn't summon zodiac spirits! She summons monsters and assassins! Ah, I'm just fooling around at the moment. I don't know if I'll do it.**

**What about all of you? Have you made up Oc's for Koro-sense Quest and given them glitches?! I love to hear about them if you have!**

**Also special thank you to Megu for reviewing!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom, (if I owned it, it would have ended much differently).**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of Minako's bed, Itona reached over and felt Minako's burning forehead. She was hot to touch and sweat soaked her brow. She was flush with her fever and was a bit delirious but both Mori and Izaya told him she was fine. Looking over when Izaya showed up in the door he frowned, "Are you sure she's alright? Doesn't she need to go to the doctor?" he asked him worried.

Heading over Izaya pulled out a thermometer from his pocket and stuck it under Minako's arm before grabbing one off her bedside table to stick in her mouth. Waiting only a few seconds' twin beeps filled the air and when Izaya pulled them away he showed him twin readings of a hundred and two degrees. "As long as it doesn't hit a hundred and four she can stay home. Don't worry I know what I'm doing, so go ahead and head to school," said Izaya reaching over to pat Itona's head.

Frowning Itona nodded, "Does she always get sick that fast?" he muttered.

Following him out Izaya nodded, "Pretty much, she got sick because she caused herself so much stress to pass her test, even if that octopus of yours is helping her out she's got a long way to go. It'll be alright though so go ahead and head to school," he said pointing for the door.

Nodding Itona made his way for the door only to pause when Izaya grabbed him, "Ah, I forgot, you'll have to live off this till Minako gets better," he said running into the kitchen. Coming out with a store-bought bento, opening it up Itona was surprised to see sushi and other expensive delicacy inside.

Looking up to Izaya, Itona pointed to the bento, "You know you could have just bought a cheap one at the closest store," he told him.

Clapping his shoulder Izaya smirked, "Once you've had Minako's food there's no turning back, now go to school and if your stupid teacher asks about her she passed her test," he said.

Rolling his eyes Itona headed for the door, "The only one who was worried about her failing was herself, no one thought she would fail. I was more likely to fail…but I didn't thanks to your help too," he said looking over to the raven hair youth.

Giving him a two-finger salute Izaya smiled, "I usually help Minako but since she was busy getting help from her boyfriends I figure I give someone else my help," he said pushing him out the door.

Standing on the doorstep Itona snorted, "Help, yeah right, look more like the both of them were feeling her up to me. Makes me wonder how she got any studying done," he said rolling his eyes. Stepping off Itona began his way to school taking in the scenery after he texted Korosensei that Minako-chan would be staying home sick today. It was pretty cold today.

Blowing out his breath, he watched it cloud up into the sky before hearing a voice behind him, "Where's Minako," said a familiar someone.

Pausing Itona looked over to find the blonde headed boy he disliked, he wasn't alone either he seemed to have his entourage with him as well. Rolling his eyes, Itona face forward and pointed back, "She's in bed with a fever, she got sick from the stress," he said just telling him. It was too cold to give him any crap just for today. He would do it some other day.

"I figured that would happen, she is far too predictable in that regard," said Ren casually smiling.

Frowning Gakushū caught up with the runt, "Well how did she do?" he demanded.

Smirking at that Itona looked over with a smirk in place, "What your daddy didn't tell you?" he asked him amused. Getting a loathsome glared from the bossy blonde Itona turned to him and decided he would have some fun with the guy today. He knew he was literally baiting a bear but he also knew the guy would never lay a finger on him. After all, if Gakushū hit him even if he deserved it, Minako would give him the silent treatment well into university. Seeing Gakushū's friends, save for Ren, glare at him, Itona continued, "You know he called her the moment he got the results! She knew before everyone got their results," he taunted.

"Shut up and tell me!" snapped Gakushū annoyed.

Giving him a hollow laugh, Itona grinned, "He even told her Karma's results when she asked him, but he wouldn't even tell you…how does it feel to have your dad like the girl you like more than you?" he asked him tauntingly.

Watching Gakushū fume Itona jumped when he felt a heavy weighing get placed on his head, "Itona-kun keep acting like that and I'm going to get a lectured from Minako about being a bad influence. As for Minako's results she passed with flying colors just like me. So, I look forward playing with you again…number two," said Karma making his appearance.

Calming down Gakushū straighten up and gazed toward Karma his anger with Itona gone as he stared down his only rival. Smirking he crossed his arms, "Keep using that all you can, Akabane. Because I will be taking my title back when we met for our next exams. So please, try to enjoy the top while you can because I intend to put you back where you belong. Under my boot!" he said smirking.

"Pretty big talk, number two! I hope your studying so you can back that up!" said Karma grinning.

Looking away before he could talk Karma peered down to Itona, "Where's Minako? Don't tell me she ended up with a cold," he said looking down the road.

"She did," said Itona answering him easily.

Frowning at that Karma nodded, "Of course, well I'm ditching tell you know who," he said stuffing his hands into his pants pockets before making his way down the road.

"Be careful her father's working at home today!" yelled Itona after him.

"Oi, Akabane, don't you dare do anything to her while she's out of it," barked Gakushū furious.

Scoffing Karma turned around and walked backward, "You're the only one who takes advantage of her when she's sick, pervert," he said back making a full turn around.

Rolling his eyes, Gakushū turned around, "Let's go," he grumbled to the others.

"You're not going to ditch either?" asked Ren amused.

"That's his gimmick, I'll see her after school. Hopefully by then he's been kicked out of her house," Gakushū scoffed.

* * *

Gazing up at Minako's stormy face father, Karma smiled easily, "Yo, I came to see, Minako-chan!" he told him easily his foot ready to stop the door from slamming on him.

Scowling down at the redhead, Mori crossed his arms, "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

Shrugging Karma smiled, "Missing a day won't hurt me and I rather make sure Minako-chan is alright, it'll only be so long before I don't get the luxury of visiting her while she's sick," he said waiting for Mori to either slam the door on him or let him in.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mori ultimately stepped back and headed back inside, "Keep your hands to yourself," he warned the redhead.

Watching Minako's father leave Karma had to hold in his laughter, that guy really did hate him. It was more amusing than insulting now that he saw it up close. He wondered what he would do if he knew what Gakushū did with Minako, at least he assumed they did something. Then again maybe Minako's papa was right to just hate him, Gakushū seemed like the kind of guy who would ask a girl's permission to kiss. Then again, he stole one at the Athletic Festival.

Heading upstairs Karma slipped into Minako's room and looked around, she only ever came to his house so he never got a look at her room. Once in he found it was large with the walls painted a pretty pale blue. They were decorated with decorative fans, a couple of winter landscape paintings, and a few photos of her family and Rio, and a couple of posters of horror movies.

The back wall had two large windows that swung outward and both had window seats and pilllow to his surprise that annoying octopuses face was on them. Other than the windows she had her desk in one corner next to her window. Near it was a small vanity with a large oval mirror and three boxes; one for her ribbons, one small one for jewelry, and another small one for makeup.

Then in between her windows was her bed.

A large rather comfy looking one covered in a dozen of familiar dolls, pillows, and a cream color comforter, it was actually hard to spot Minako in the mess. Other than her bed she had many bookcases fill with manga and regular novels, there was a tiny bookcase by her desk for workbooks. Then there was a large aquarium for Wordsworth and under his aquarium was a desk, when he looked through it he found the drawers and cabinet was fill with stuff for him. Then on the far side of the room was more bookcases along with various other stuffed animals. Minako didn't really have toys.

The front wall had two doors aside from the door leading in. When he opened one he found a walk-in closet filled with clothes and two dressers at the back, one had her undergarments and socks while the other was full of pajamas. The other door lead to a moderately size bathroom. It was mostly made of a cream color marble and had all Minako's haircare products, lotions, body washes, the cabinets under the sink were filled with towels and herbs.

Stepping back into her room he let out a low whistle, "You really are a princess, Minako-chan!" he said amused. His house was nice but nowhere near this nice, it would take two bedrooms at his house to match this room. Heading back over to Wordsworth, Karma tossed the lazy snake some treats before heading over to Minako.

Digging through the pile of pillows and blankets till he found her he grabbed the nearby thermometer and took a quick temp. Frowning he sighed, "All pun's aside, Cinderella your hot," he said putting it aside before taking to tucking her back into her bed properly. Tossing many of the Korosensei pillows she had to the other side of the room he left her the big God of Death and octopus.

Honestly, she made herself a big God of Death…yeah, he wouldn't comment on it.

Heading over to a humidifier she had he found it was about empty, heading downstairs he found a small pitcher and filled it up full of water before heading back up. Filling it up he found a small squeeze bottle and when he sniffed it he could smell something like menthol. The bottle said one squirt, must be to help clear her sinuses. Putting it in the water he made his way over to a bookcase and picked out some manga. Minako had a mixture of Shonen and Shogo.

Sitting by her bed he spent the next couple of hours sitting by her bed listening to her as she snored softly and drooled a little bit more than usual thanks to her sinus being blocked. Every so often her father would check in. A couple of times he would throw the door open suddenly or he would sneak a look, like he was expecting him to take advantage of the fact Minako was asleep.

Honestly, if he wasn't content with where he stood with Minako he might be insulted. Peering over to Minako he frowned when he found she was still sleeping. She was snoozing away peacefully not aware of anything, reaching over he poked her cheek smirking at the softness. She really did have marshmallow cheeks, pausing when he watched her shiver Karma lifted up her blankets and frowned.

She was dressed in only shorts and a tank top. Getting up he made his way over to her closet and went and found a pair of warmer pajamas. Ones he could slip over what she was wearing now, they were black with little flames dotted on them. Heading over to the bed Karma pulled off Minako's cover and pulled the pants on first. She was starting to gain back the weight she lost from her time with the God of Death, going back to pulling on the pajamas it was when he was pulling on the shirt the door opened once more. Sighing he paused and could practically hear Mori's enraged breathing, turning Karma held up his hands defensively and looked the angry man in the eye.

Standing up he pointed to Minako, "She was shivering I'm just putting her in something warmer," he said defensively. Once he was sure Mori wouldn't attack Karma sat back down and finished things up before tucking her back in. Going back to his spot on the floor he looked over to see Mori's face fade from anger to something else, something he didn't know how to describe.

Eyeing him Mori scowled, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Grabbing the book he was reading from, Karma answered him, "Minako's sick, I figured she could use some company. She's always going on about how she gets bored. Isn't that why your home? Although to be honest I expected Izaya out of everyone to be the one to greet me. He is her primary caretaker since you have to travel so much for your work," he said easily.

"Why are you involved with my daughter?" asked Mori, his question more direct this time.

Turning to him Karma raised eyebrow, "Before I answer that answer me this, why do you think I'm with Minako?" he asked curious to know what Mori thought. It was no doubt something insulting and infuriating, but he might as well know just what her dad thought of him.

Looking at him Mori frowned, "I don't know what to think of you. I've had my people look into you but Gakuhō told me that I shouldn't just rely on that. That despite appearances your smart and will make a future for yourself…it's rare for him of all people to say anything good about others. So, I'll ask you first hand, what are your intentions with my daughter," he said.

Smirking Karma put down his book and looked him in the eye, "Probably the same as what your intentions were with your wife," he said casually. Peering back to a sleeping Minako he smiled, "You might want her to marry, Asano, but sorry you're getting me for a son-in-law. I'm sure your prepared for a son-in-law you'll hate though, after all Makoto is rather free-spirited," he said.

Watching the red-head finding no lie in his eyes Mori sighed, "Aren't you a little young to be talking about marriage. Why don't you learn about relationships before you talk marriage," he muttered.

Shrugging Karma turned to the bed and began to poke Minako's cheeks, "I'll marry her later but I only need to learn about relationships with her. If she dumps me for that jerk, then it's going to take a long time before I find someone else. I'm already such crap at it that I nearly missed, Minako," he said. If Minako in the end chose that blonde bastard he would get over it but starting up a new relationship might take some time, still it wouldn't matter. He was young so time seemed limitless, plus he was handsome and handsome men only got handsomer with age!

Sighing Mori shook his head, "Don't do anything more to her would you," he said taking his leave.

"No promises," said Karma casually as Mori left.

Once he was gone, Karma was surprised when he felt fingers stroke his hair, looking back Minako's finger poked his cheek as she cracked open her eyes. She still had a feverish blush and her eyes were rather dilated, "You actually talked nice with papa!" she said with a smile.

Feeling a hint of embarrassment, Karma frowned, "You heard all that? I don't suppose this is the kind of fever that makes you forget everything, is it?" he asked her embarrassed.

Giving a small chuckle Minako closed her eyes prepared to fall back to sleep, "Karma-kun wants to marry me!" she sang.

Rolling his eyes Karma reached over and pulled Minako's warm cheek, "Hey wake up, have you eaten today? You always cook for your family so how exactly is food handled around here when you get under the weather," he said.

"I want to throw up, no eating," Minako moaned turning over pulling the blankets over her head.

Crawling up on the bed Karma pulled them down, "No, you're going to eat. The fact you haven't eaten could be why you're sick to your stomach, but probably not with you. So, I'll make you something light," he said thinking rice porridge.

Getting another weak protest Karma ignored her and got up, heading for the door he made a quick trip down the hall and peeked into the rooms before he found Izaya. Looking up from his laptop Izaya rose and eyebrow at the sight of him, "Dad said you were here…what's up? Minako puke in front of you or something?" he asked.

Rolling his eyes Karma pointed down to his leg, "She once barfed up blood on me when we were younger, so it doesn't bother me. It was lumpier than I thought it be," he commented.

Shutting his laptop Izaya laughed, "Yeah, you expect fountain of blood to spew from someone's mouth but all you get is blood clots in the mess. You only get fresh blood if there's internal bleeding, she's had medicine mess her up and gotten ulcers but never anything like that. So, what do you want?" he asked standing up heading over.

"You know how she organizes the kitchen?" asked Karma.

Raising an eyebrow Izaya nodded, "Yeah, but if you want to keep your relationship with her I wouldn't touch her kitchen if I were you," he warned.

"How else do you fed her?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Smirking Izaya pulled out his phone, "We live off restaurant food while she's sick. I usually just order her soups," he told him.

Waving for him to follow Karma sighed, "I'm just going to make rice porridge, nothing elaborate I'll even clean it so she has no work when she gets up," he said heading down.

Shrugging Izaya followed him downstairs and once they were in the kitchen he took the island pointing to where everything was. Or rather pointing to where everything wasn't. Karma was actually surprised at how little Izaya knew about his own house. Minako seriously took care of everything, "What are you going to do when she moves out?" asked Karma looking back at the raven head.

Watching him cook, Izaya shrugged, "When Minako finally goes off to university I'll probably move out, so I'll get a housekeeper. Same with dad, when Minako was with me he got one to clean up after him. She came once a week and he just ate out," he said.

Nodding at that Karma peered back, "Your guys can afford it so why did you never get a housekeeper or maids? The place is certainly big enough, honestly I don't see how Minako keeps it so clean?" he muttered looking around the spotless kitchen.

Frowning Izaya looked around, "Dad didn't want to spoil us. As for how she keeps up with it. Well we take care of our own rooms and rest of the house doesn't get used much so she sticks to cleaning the more used rooms every day while the house usually gets a dusting at the end of each week. Save for the attic, I take care of the attic for her since she doesn't like spiders much. I don't know what she does with the wine cellar," he said shrugging.

"Wine cellar?" asked Karma.

Smirking Izaya pointed over to a door that was almost hidden, "This was the best house to be in if you wanted to start having a drinking problem. Fully stocked wine cellar and a fully stocked bar for when dad entertains guest at home! When you get old enough if your still around Minako you should have her mix you up some cocktails, she makes the best martinis," he said.

"Martini's, the King of Cocktails. It's essential to have a great martini if you're a bartender!" said Korosensei appearing from nowhere.

Freezing up Izaya slowly looked over with a frown, "I'm never going to get use to that," he said.

Looking at the octopus, Karma frowned, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Grinning at that question, Korosensei chuckled, "Nyufufufu, when one of my precious students is sick, I make a point to come visit them. Although to date only Minako-chan has gotten sick. You usually just skip class," he said casually.

Smirking at that Karma began to pour his rice porridge into a bowl, "Don't lie you stupid octopus, you were hoping to catch me and Minako in the middle of something. By the way don't, I'm many things but I'm not some creep who's going to attack Minako at her weakest," he snorted. Looking around he found cinnamon and honey, it was an odd combination for rice porridge but he liked it well enough.

Besides honey was good for your throat.

Grabbing the bowl, he turned and paused when Korosensei snapped a photo, feeling a spike of bloodlust Karma glared, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Snickering Korosensei peered at him over the photo, "Maybe you won't get hot and heavy with Minako-chan when she's at her weakest," he said, ignoring Izaya's hey. Snapping another photo, he snickered some more, "But I can always catch you in another moment! _Karma-kun_ _looooves Minako-chan!" _he sang out annoying Karma immensely.

Taking a deep breath Karma let it out and left the kitchen grabbing a spoon, heading back upstairs he felt a brush of wind sweep past him. By the time, he got back in Minako's room he found the octopus wiping Minako's body down getting rid of the sweat. Or he assumed he did, because it was kind of a blur to be completely honest. Hearing Minako let out moan once the octopus was done he walked over and kicked Korosensei off her bed.

Reaching down with his free hand he pulled Minako's cheek, "Come on wake up, time to eat," he told her sternly.

Moaning Minako turned over and shook her head, "No, I feel sick," she whined.

Chuckling at that, Korosensei grinned, "Now, now Minako-chan! Karma-kun made it special for you, don't you want to eat his cooking!" asked the octopus.

"Go away," moaned Minako diving under her pillow.

Looking down Karma smirked, "Minako-chan, if you don't wake up and eat at least a little I'm going to steal some of your panties and sell them to Okajima and Seo," he threaten her.

Sitting up immediately Minako looked over to him and glared, "Don't you dare," she snapped.

Sitting at the edge Karma dipped the spoon in the porridge and held it up, "Say ah!" he teased.

Looking at him Minako frowned before peering over to Korosensei who had his camera at the ready to capture the moment, "Oh good…photographic evidence. Now if my fevers make this moment disappear I'll remember to hurt you," she told Korosensei making him sweat.

Chuckling Karma pressed the spoon to her lips, "Just ignore him and eat," he said.

Opening her mouth Minako chomped down on the spoon and Karma let go, watching as she made slow process by the end of it she only ate about a fourth of the food before she went back down. Watching as she went right back to sleep Karma took the spoon and started to finish up the porridge, might as well not let it waste.

"~Ah indirect kiss!" cried Korosensei.

Rolling his eyes Karma finished up the porridge, they were way past indirect kisses. He's put his tongue in Minako's mouth and her in his. They were way past indirect kisses! Reaching over Korosensei felt Minako's forehead and clicked his tongue, "Her fever is still strong, maybe find her another blanket, Karma-kun. Now I'll be off I just wanted to stop by at lunch to see how Minako-chan is doing!" he said heading for the window.

Once the octopus was gone Karma went down and did the dishes before finding an extra blanket for Minako that he tossed over her. Sitting back in his previous spot it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep leaning back on the bed, his head tilted back.

* * *

Just this once he would skip a meeting and leave Ren in charge. Akabane had already been with her the whole day so the school could deal without him for a day. Heading up toward her house he knocked on the door and not even moments later Minako's father opened up. Looking down a smile touched the older man as he gazed at him, "Gakushū-kun!" he said happily.

Giving the man a pleasant smile, Gakushū bowed his head, "Suzuki-san, I was hoping I could come see Minako-chan!" he told politely.

Smiling at that Mori stepped back, "Your welcomed anytime!" he said amused.

Stepping in Gakushū scanned the shoes as he slipped out of his own and was annoyed to see Akabane was still here. He better not be screwing with her. Making short talk with Mori for a few more minutes, Gakushū finally make his way up the stairs to her room. Opening the door, he stepped in and got hit with the strong sent of menthol. Pausing in the doorway he looked the room over and found Akabane fast asleep on the floor his head laying on Minako's bed.

Said girl was buried under her blankets tucked away in the dream world just like Akabane.

Frowning Gakushū crossed the room and kicked Akabane's foot making him jerk awake and groan out loud reaching up to rub his neck. Looking over with a scowl he rubbed his neck, "Asano…what the hell, is school already over?" he asked annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Gakushū walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away to see a flush Minako fast asleep. Other than her fever she looked unmolested, "So you're not a totally deviant," he said giving the red head a look.

Standing up rubbing his neck Karma glared at him, "Shut up, honestly why do people keep thinking I'm going to molest Minako while she's sick? If I cared what you thought of me I might be insulted," he grumbled annoyed reaching over to yank the blanket out of Gakushū's hands. Tossing it back over Minako he frowned and headed over to the Korosensei face pillows and piled them back on her bed.

He felt the desire to bury her and keep her from Gakushū's sight. As stupid and silly as that sounded, "What are you doing?" asked Gakushū tossing the pillows away from Minako's face.

Frowning Karma looked over, "Minako likes to be buried, I took them away to let her breath but she still seems cold so I'm bury her again!" he snapped walking over to drop another pillow on the bed. Getting a look from Gakushū he frowned, "What, you think I'm burying her for fun?" he asked him annoyed, daring him to comment on all of this.

Rolling his eyes Gakushū pulled away some of the pillows from Minako's face, to let her breath a little easier but as he gazed at one in particular he frowned. It was a yellow smiling face with green stripes running across the face, "What exactly is this mascot? I want to say I've never seen it before but I feel like I've seen it somewhere other than her room. Is it something to do with your class or something she's into?" he asked Akabane.

Looking over Karma gazed at the face before frowning, "Sugaya was trying to create a design for a original plush toy for Yada's sick brother. One Minako would sew. That was the first thing he did…Minako's the only one who finds it cute hence the man-made merchandise she created. Probably won't be long before she buys the mascot from him," he lied smoothly. A quick text to mentioned people and any fact checking Asano did would be consider truthful.

Frowning at that Gakushū dropped the pillow on the bed, "I wish she stop, this freaking face irritates the hell out of me," he grumbled.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch at that Karma frowned, "Is that so," he muttered.

That stupid octopus, he was such a freaking busybody that Gakushū could recognize him through his peripheral vision! He was so telling Karasuma-sensei! With that done both boys took seat on opposite sides of the bed, Karma took Minako's desk chair and Gakushū took the chair from the vanity table. Sitting opposite they watched each other with annoyed looks, "Shouldn't you be doing something with the main school?" Karma asked annoyed.

Smirking Gakushū stared him down, "I just put Ren in charge for today, there was no way I leave her with you for an entire day!" he told him.

"I really don't like you," snapped Karma.

"The feelings mutual," grumbled Asano.

* * *

Walking toward the house with her small entourage, Rio looked over to Isogai who peered at her curious, "Are you sure we won't be a problem?" he asked her carefully.

Nodding appearing at her other side, Megu frowned, "You sure we won't be a bother," she questioned looking back at the party. Their party consisted of Nagisa, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hinano, Hazama, Hara, and Maehara. Surely, they would get turned away from the house, "I mean maybe we all shouldn't have come?" she muttered.

"Your just fine," said Rio waving her off.

Finally reaching the house Rio headed up to the door without hesitation and rang the bell but before anyone could answer she stepped in with a smile, "Yo! I'm here to see, Minako-chan!" she cried kicking off her shoes heading straight into the house.

"Rio!" cried Megu shocked.

Coming out of a hall that lead past the living room Mori paused before catching sight of Rio, "Ah, Rio-chan you came to visit, Minako-chan!" he said pleasantly before taking notice of the crowd.

Smiling Rio pointed back to the group, "Some of Minako-chan's classmates and friends, they wanted to see if she's doing alright! Your cool with it right? I know Izaya never is but you're not as stuffy as him," she said casually.

Shaking his head, Mori headed over, "No it's quite alright I'm happy to see Minako has finally come out of her shell, she's always had trouble gaining friends. Especially female friends, so thank you for befriending my daughter," he said bowing to the growing crowds.

Before anyone could say anything though Terasaka was toppled over when out of nowhere the door slammed open and Okajima burst in, "What the hell! How dare you guys go visit queen and not even invite me and Mimura! We're her guy best friends! She said so herself!" he yelled seeing red, behind him Mimura was trying to calm him down.

Jumping up Terasaka growled, "We didn't tell you because we didn't want to freak out her brother and father, you photograph freak! Beside if she needs a break from anyone it's you, you pervert!" he barked furious with the pain he was currently feeling.

"Pervert! I'm a Queen enthusiast thank you very much! I'm not a pervert when it comes to queen! She's my Goddess, my Idol I would never sully my thoughts with dirty images of her!" Okajima cried.

"…Really," said Megu dryly.

Stiffening at that Okajima looked over, "…Most of the time," he admitted weakly.

"Get lost you sicko! There's no way I'm letting you up there when she's too weak to fight back against you, beside Karma's up there you really think he's going to let you near her when she can't rebuff you!" barked Terasaka.

"How rude! I would never force myself on the Queen!" cried Okajima defensively.

Watching this Mori leaned over to Rio, "Should I be kicking him out of my house?" he asked her.

Laughing Rio shook her head, "Don't worry, he won't do anything bad to her. He's a pervert but he isn't the kind of guy who does bad things to girls," she said lightly.

Stepping up to plate Isogai flashed Mori his most charming smile, "I'm really sorry about this, but Okajima is just joking it's something him and Minako like to do with each other in class. I promise you he won't do anything bad to Minako-chan," he promised.

Gazing at him, Mori sighed, "Alright then, Rio you know the way so I'll let you lead them up. Be warned through she's mostly been sleeping. She's actually getting it easy this time," he said heading back toward his office.

"Well I suppose her sleeping all day is better than her puking all day," said Rio leading them up the stairs to Minako's room.

"What does she usually do when she gets sick?" asked Nagisa curious.

Shrugging at that, Rio frowned, "Well, sometimes she pukes and sweats so much loses weight like no tomorrow. Other times like this apparently, she sleeps all day and night, only waking for the bathroom, small meals, and water. More often though she is turned into a snot dripping pile of aches and pains," she told him casually. She tended to go for those three when she got sick, occasionally she did other things but for the most part she was those three.

Opening the door, Rio headed into the room with the group to pause when she found Asano and Karma standing inches apart from each other looking ready to come to blows. Sighing when they both looked over their fury plainly written on their faces she rolled her eyes and headed in. Pushing them away from each other she pointed to the door, "If you're going to have a prissy fit go outside to do it!" she snapped at them marching between them.

Frowning Karma looked back and eyed the group, "You all came? She's sick, she needs rest not a party," he grumbled going back to his seat.

"Oi! You don't get to talk to us like that jerk! Who knows what you've been doing to Queen!" cried Okajima annoyed.

Feeling his irritation finally hit its limit, Karma walked over and grabbed Okajima by the tie, "You know, I'm really starting to get annoyed with everyone saying I'm some kind of pervert who only molests, Minako. If you haven't forgotten I kick your ass when you grope her!" he snapped. What was with everyone acting like he was some sex deviant. Her dad he could understand but Asano and now Okajima he was about to start hitting some people!

Giving out an uneasy laugh Isogai came up to Karma waved his hands, "Come now Karma-kun, you know he does mean that!" he said trying to calm him down.

Letting out an irritable sigh Karma let him go and stalked back to his pervious spot just as Itona appeared in the doorway. Pushing through the group he frowned at the crowd, "There's too many people here…you, leave!" he said looking around before pointing at Gakushū.

Fuming Gakushū glared at the short boy, "I just got here why don't you leave, you little runt!" he barked at him.

Glaring Itona pointed to the door, "Minako needs a freeing environment to heal in, you only mess that up so get lost! And while we're at it, Terasaka you go too, your too loud," he said.

Glaring at Itona, Terasaka glowered at the short boy feeling his eyebrow twitch, "You know, I could step on you and no one would ever notice!" he grouched.

"All of you quiet!" snapped Megu fed up.

Glaring she took to the front and first turned to Karma and Gakushū, "You two, I don't care if you are rivals and you both like her. She's sick so if you can't put aside your petty differences take it outside and bother someone else!" she snapped surprising Gakushū while Karma looked away annoyed. She wasn't done though, rounding on Itona she fumed, "As for you Itona! Stop acting like a spoiled child, I don't care if Minako coddles you, your fourteen years old! Gakushū deserves to be here just as much as Karma! I want no more nonsense to spew from your mouth!" she barked.

Scowling Itona looked down and muttered something under his breath, "What was that?" asked Megu dangerously.

Flinching Itona looked up annoyed, "Alright," he said walking over to the bed climbing onto it nestling himself in the bed.

Bristling at that Gakushū stomped over, "Get out of her be-" he cried only to stop when he felt a dark presence at his back.

Sweating Gakushū froze when the grey hair girl's presence grew heavy, grabbing the blonde's shoulder Megu glared at him with death in her eyes, "Asano-san, did you not hear me…Minako-chan needs quiet," she hissed her voice completely calm, but there was an underling tone that terrified him.

"Oh crap, he's unlock Megu's sadist lecture mode!" muttered Okajima worried.

Wishing for nothing more than a distraction Gakushū jumped when one came, hearing the sound of pillows falling off the bed he looked over and found Minako had finally awoken. Her hair was completely down and a mess from her sleep, she was flush and had a layer of sweat. Rubbing her eyes, she gazed at her lap rather cutely in Gakushū's opinion. Then she looked up and froze, gazing at them with confusion, fright filled her eyes along with tears.

"Minako-chan," said Megu snapping out of her sadist lecture mode.

Snapping her eyes to Megu, Minako grabbed her blankets pulling them up to shield herself, "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The whole room froze and turned to the bed, "Um, Minako-chan…your joking, right?" asked Maehara surprised.

Looking at Maehara, Minako let out a frighten whine as she peered around the room jumping when she spotted Itona on her bed. Seeing this Rio sighed and slowly stepped forward, "Minako-chan, do you know who I am?" she asked heading over.

Snapping her eyes to Rio, Minako seemed to stare at her for a while but ultimately, she began to back away from them all plastering herself against her headboard. Seeing this Rio frowned and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Someone go get Izaya and start clearing out," she warned them all. Then she took a careful step forward, "Minako-chan, I'm sorry I'm scaring you but I promise you I'm your friend okay! I just wanted to come see how you were doing since you were sick," she told her gently, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked her.

Watching Rio, Minako slowly lowered her blankets as everyone began to clear out including Karma and Gakushū who drug out Itona with him. "Friends?" she muttered.

Laughing Rio nodded, "Yep, yep! So, is it okay if I stay with you till Izaya gets here?" she asked her.

"Izaya…no, I want mama!" Minako cried tearfully.

"…Mama…Minako, how old are you?" asked Rio worried.

Peering at her Minako held up her hand and showed her six fingers, "Crap," Rio uttered just as Izaya walked in.

* * *

This was all wrong.

Why was Izaya so much older and papa too! Not to mention mama and Usagi was nowhere in sight, then there were all those weird people earlier plus that blonde girl. Lying in bed in the dark, Minako gazed up at the ceiling with a frown. Where was Usagi? Looking over to the side of her bed she frowned, she was in a weird room all alone.

Where was mama? Where was Usagi?

Did Usagi abandon her for stupid Ren?

Rolling over in her bed Minako pulled up her cover and fought sleep, both Papa and Izaya told her to go to sleep because Usagi and mama were busy. Mama was never too busy for her when she was sick, only Papa was busy…did she make mama mad? Sinking underneath, her covers Minako gazed at the strange stuffed animals she had. Frowning at the sight of the octopus she tossed him off her bed, she liked jellyfish not octopuses! She had some strange pillows like it too that she tossed away, even if it was cute she would never turn her back on jellyfish!

There was another aside from it though of a man, he looked goofy and sweet but she had no idea where he was from though. Pulling him closer Minako hugged him tight in her arms, whoever he was she liked him though. He was like the secret serial killer in a horror movie, he was the unexpected person on the side of evil that made the movies fun!

Smiling softly as she hugged him Minako began to drift off to sleep when out of nowhere she heard the sound of a window being opened. Pulling down her blankets she looked over and froze in complete fear when an enormous shape pulled itself through the window. She could hear whatever that thing was talking to itself, it made little sense and when it straightened up she wanted to cry.

It was huge, it practically scraped the ceiling of her room. It wore robes of black and was bright yellow and in the dark she would see a white smile. Out of the robes through came out a million and one tentacles and at once she knew what that thing was! Paling despite the fever Minako trembled as the thing looked around searching for its victim.

It was a tentacle monster she once saw in a movie she picked up that her mama forbade her to watch again, the monster who put his tentacles in girls. It was here for her, they were real. Jumping when its gaze locked onto her, tears came to Minako's eyes and it made its way over. Pulling off her covers the tentacle monster smiled down at her reaching out with one of it tentacles. Before it could touch her though Minako reached and slapped it away letting out a piercing scream of fright.

Leaping back startled by her scream, the monster stumbled, "What in the worl-, Minako-chan, Minako-chan it's just me!" it cried reaching out to her. The blonde would hear nothing of it though slipping off the other side of her bed she scrambled for her door all the while crying fat crocodile tears.

Throwing the door open Minako barreled out of her room and into the hall, "Izaya! Papa! A tentacle monster wants to do bad things to me," she wailed banging out of the room.

Watching her go, Korosensei gawked, "…Tentacle monster?" he questioned dejected.

Looking up when someone entered, Korosensei found Itona looking around before he spotted him and when he did the boy pointed to the window, "Meet me in my room," he said switching on lights. Doing just that Korosensei slipped out just as Mori and Izaya entered the room.

Slipping into Itona's room Korosensei looked around and found the boys bed was a mess along with his desk, listening to the house he could hear Minako crying and sobbing. Along with Mori and Izaya searching Minako's room, it wasn't long before Itona slipped back in his room. Sighing the young boy looked over to Korosensei and frowned, "Mori-san thinks she imagined you, Izaya figured you came for a visit and startled her," he told him heading over to his desk.

"What is going on?" asked Korosensei.

Frowning Itona turned his chair to face Korosensei, "Minako-chan, her fever has made her a little delirious and she kind of thinks she's six at the moment," he told him surprising him.

"Six!" cried Korosensei shocked.

Nodding Itona frowned, "Yeah, she had no idea who Rio was, not even Karma-kun. She keeps asking for her mom and Usagi too, it's a little weird but Izaya says it happens sometimes. He says it's the fever. Still…it's strange to see Minako act like a six-year-old," he said leaning back in his seat.

Chuckling at that Korosensei wilted, "She called me a tentacle monster…I always thought I would always be Minako-chan's beloved mascot! It would seem that little her would have hated me, ah, that makes me sad," he pouted.

Looking unbothered Itona watched the octopus sulk, "Apparently, she prefers jellyfish to octopuses right now. Izaya said, she used to deny liking octopuses because she thought jellyfish would be mad at her for liking something so closely related to them, at least appearance wise," he told him casually.

"Ah, Minako-chan, come back to me! Sensei misses your warm hugs already!" Korosensei sobbed.

Turning Itona sighed, "Keep it down would you I have to study for my other entrance exams, even if I got into my first pick I want to try out the others test," he said.

"Minako-chan!" wailed Korosensei.

* * *

Getting put back to bed Minako looked around with distrustful eyes, what if that thing was still in here waiting for her to get vulnerable so it could do that gross stuff. Jumping when the window's rattle in the wind she dove under the cover and wished for Usagi. She was never scared so long as she had her elder twin! She needed her!

Clutching her plush of the man.

Minako clamped her eyes shut and listened to the unfamiliar creaks of the room. She wished it would stop already. Seconds transformed into minutes and minutes turned into hours but she just couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep. She felt bad, her body ached, her throat stung, and her head hurt so much…where was Mama. One kiss from her and Minako could feel everything fade away.

"Mama…where are you…" Minako moaned.

Rolling around in her bed feeling wide awake Minako looked around her room and slipped out stumbling slightly, she felt weird. Like she was bigger than usual plus she had some strange swelling in weird places! Walking around her room Minako gazed at the books she had squinting in the dark as she tried to read the titles.

Walking away from there she moved back to her bed and crouched down looking under the bed for any monsters to keep her company but she only found a large black box. Also, a couple of thick photo albums, pulling out the album Minako was surprised when she found a single subject in the books. All the pictures were centered around a red-headed boy. He was pretty cute and she felt like she knew him, pushing the albums away she went to the box and began to pull it out.

Not stopping till it was out at last Minako let out a gasp of delight when she found a coffin! Did she have a vampire living in her room? Could she actually be friends with a vampire! Opening it up she felt a flood of disappointment when she found it empty. All that was inside was a white comforter with blue pattern of bats, there was a single plain white pillow and a blue bat shaped pillow.

Examining the coffin looking for any sign of the owner Minako found two photos taped to the lid with glossy-glittery heart stickers and spooky skull and bat stickers. They were of two different boys, one looked like the older brother of the boy in the albums.

He had the same messy bright red hair and wicked looking gold eyes, along with pale skin and devilish smile. The look in his eyes though was nice however, he had such kind eyes that told anyone who was willing to listen he had a hero's heart underneath his wickedness.

The other boy was a blonde with dirty blonde hair, he kept his hair trimmed short and neat, he had a healthy glow to skin and had warm brown eyes. He sort of had a haughty expression on but that seemed to highlight his handsome face, but his small smile made her see his underlining kindness.

She wondered who they were…and why did they made her feel all tingly.

Jumping when her window rattled once more, Minako gazed toward it and this time felt surprised when it wasn't the tentacle monster slipping through her window. Gazing at it she found a human shaped being slipping in through her window. Whatever it was, it wore black with a hood that zipped up and over its head. Standing up Minako gazed at this being with sparkling eyes not minding that it froze upon sight of her.

Heading over to it she smiled and reached out to touch the being, she knew who this was and she knew he wouldn't hurt her! "Mister Boogeyman!" she cried wrapping her arms around him tightly, finally the boogey-man came to meet her. Ren and Usagi told her he was evil and a mean monster but she knew better, he was someone who ate bad dreams for children!

Squeezing him tight she rested her keep against his cool leather jacket, his warmth bleeding through, he smelled like gunpowder and roses! Finally, her dream was coming true, she was finally meeting the boogeyman and the fact he hadn't killed her meant she was totally right about him. Suck on that Usagi and Ren! She knew he was a misunderstood being!

"Mister Boogeyman, you finally came to meet me!" she said looking up.

Of course, she couldn't see its expression but she was sure he was surprised, he no doubt believed he had no allies in this world. Pulling back from him Minako grabbed his hands and beamed, "I knew you were real Mister Boogey-Man, Usagi said you weren't but I knew you were?!" she told him happily.

Facing her, the boogey-man nodded, "I-Is that so…who are you?" he asked carefully.

"Minako Suzuki, I'm six years old and I know the truth about you Mister Boogey-Man underneath your shadows you're a good guy who likes to eat children's bad dreams. I'm so happy you're here! I was afraid to go to sleep some tentacle monster came into my room and now I know I'm going to have bad dreams, but now that you're here I know I won't!" Minako told him excited.

"Six…" he questioned her.

Nodding Minako beamed and was surprised when he blurred, for half second he was kind of see-through but then he was back as solid as before. In his hand, was a thermometer and without his asking she opened her mouth letting him stick in the small device. Pressing it under her tongue she waited a matter of seconds before she was given a reading.

Pulling it out, the boogey-man let out a dry chuckle, "Your sick…at least this will fade away into your subconscious like a bad dream," he said turning it off. Gazing at her the boogey-man pushed her back toward her bed, "Go to sleep, Minako-chan. Like you said I'll chase away your bad dreams," he said.

Getting forced back into the bed Minako frowned and climbed in, turning to the boogey-man expectedly she frowned when he just stood there. Gazing at him expectantly she pouted, "Aren't you going to tuck me in?" she asked.

Watching him twitch the boogey-man eventually moved toward his hands hovering over her unsure what to do, laying down in bed Minako waited and sat still as he tucked her covers around her. Reaching over for her doll she pulled it close and smiled at him, "Do you like being a boogeyman?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

Staring at her he reached over and laid his hand over her eyes, "Your supposed to be going asleep, sleep is good for a cold," he ordered.

"But if I go to sleep now I might never see you again! Just stay for a little while?" she asked him pleadingly, gazing at him with hopeful eyes.

Watching his shoulder slump, Minako smiled, "Do you like being the boogeyman?" she asked.

Sighing the man nodded, "I do…buts it's lonely," he told her.

"Can't you get friends?" Minako asked.

"No one wants to be friends with the boogeyman, not to mention, it's hard to trust others. Once they see the man behind the shadows no one wants to that man's friend. They no longer see the man, they only see the monster," he told her sighing, looking up at her ceiling G.O.D shook his head. What was he even saying? Oh well, she wouldn't remember this. Not with her believing she was six.

Still why was she enamored with monsters at age six? Even when he was six he was scared of the make-believe monsters under his bed, in his closest, and in the shadows. "I'll be your friend," promised Minako happily showing him that bubbly child she was before he sowed ruin in her life.

"Why? Why do you want to be friends with a monster like me? I'm a bad person, you shouldn't even feel safe around me," he muttered.

Smiling Minako reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling his hand over she rested her cheek against it and closed her eyes with serene smile, "Monsters are just like humans. It's only Japan that sees this too! In Japan demons are just like humans! Gran-Gran tells me all about the stories she heard and in those stories sometimes the monster is bad, sometimes it's good, and sometimes its neutral. That's just like humans, and if humans can love then that means so can monsters. That's what I believe and so long as you can love you have a heart and that means you can be good…and that's good enough for me," she told him content.

Looking at her, he scowled under his mask, "How can you be certain I even have a heart?" he asked.

"Do you have anyone you care about?" Minako asked him.

Feeling his mind fill with their days in his hideout, he could feel his heart clench as the whispers in his mind got loud and then he floated in front of him. His master, he really did enjoy his days with him, he always loved it when he praised him. When he had Minako down there, he felt like he did bad then training her in the weapons that she liked. He enjoyed seeing her lite up with pride when she accomplished something, did his master ever feel anything like that?

"…I do, but one of the people I care about I hate too," he told her.

"Hate is alright just so long as you care about them," said Minako.

Looking at her he shook his head, "How does that make sense?" he asked her.

Opening her eyes and looking at him with the innocents of a child, Minako shrugged, "Well, I hate Usagi for wanting to include Ren. I hate Makoto for always hogging music time with mama. I hate Izaya for always telling me what to do. I hate mama for scolding me for hurting Ren. I hate Papa for always being busy. And I hate Ren for pushing himself in our lives. But…" she said.

Taking a deep breath, she could feel the warmth of love filling her heart, "But…I love each of them too, I love Usagi for being my twin. I love Makoto for teaching me girl stuff. I love Izaya for caring about me. I love mama for teaching me music. I love papa for teaching me business. And I love Ren for letting Usagi become a true princess!" she said.

"It's only natural to love and hate someone! You can't like everything about another person!" she said happily.

Going quiet G.O.D watched as Minako faded off into sleep, pulling his hand out he stroked her head for a moment and stood up, "It's true to both love and hate someone, but I can't forgive him for putting this hate in my heart…good night Minako-chan," he said making his way out.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Minako let out an easy breath, she felt great. Reaching over for her thermometer from her beside she took a quick temperature and found she was back to normal. Swinging her legs over she frowned, she couldn't remember much about yesterday. She knew Izaya took her temp, something with Itona and afterward it was kind of a blank.

Hearing a knock on the door Minako looked over as Izaya and Itona came in, seeing her up Izaya smiled, "Feeling better?" he asked her.

Nodding Minako stood up feeling only slightly shaky, this feeling would no doubt get fixed with a hot breakfast. Other than that, she felt like she could go to school today. Looking over when Itona hugged her tight she smiled at him, "What's wrong you haven't hugged me like this since I got back from G.O.D!" she said amused.

Smiling Itona shook his head, "It nothing," he said reaching up to scratch his head.

Looking at him Minako frowned, his hair was poufy. It only got poufy after he washed, "Did you wash your hair? Usually you don't do that till I tell you too and I doubt I told you to yesterday," she said.

Frowning he reached up to mess with his hair, "I had to wash slim out of my hair," he told her sighing before launching into an explanation of what happened. About how Takebayashi had fail his first pick choice and Korosensei set up some game and the punishment was a hairstyle change.

Nodding Minako looked over to Izaya, "I don't suppose I could have a coupon giving Takebayashi-kun a free tea time at Café Dream?" she asked him.

Sighing he nodded, "I got some in my room, I'll get them…oh yeah, I need you to pitch something to that Isogai and Maehara from your class. I saw them yesterday and I think they'll be perfect," he said walking away.

"Perfect for what?" asked Minako.

Izaya was already out the door though, "So…" said Itona looking over to Minako. Catching her gaze when she looked over he frowned, "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked curious.

Thinking about that Minako frowned, "I remember you feeling my forehead, but no not really. Why? Did I do something embarrassing? That happens when I have high fevers. Once when I was younger I thought I really was Sailor V. Izaya walked in on me trying to use Venus Ten Billion Volt Rock N' Rouge attack," she told him casually.

Another time she got into a fight with her bear who she believed was Santa Claus.

Looking at her Itona watched her and frowned, "Well you didn't really do anything embarrassing, but Karma came over and spent the day with you. Then when school ended a few of us and that jerk Asano came to see you and…well you thought you were six," he said.

"Six? Wait Karma spent the day with me!" cried Minako desperately trying to remember now.

Watching her as she tried to search her brain, Itona headed for the door, "Also your gonna have to apologize to Korosensei, when he came to visit you last night you scream and ran from him. Kept calling him a tentacle monster, what exactly made you scared of a monster," he asked as she followed him out and down the stairs.

Grimacing Minako sighed, "I called him a tentacle monster huh, well that's embarrassing," she muttered. Clearing her throat, she looked over to Itona, "As for being scared of it, well, once when I was young I use to go to this video place with mama. She was in a hurry one day so when I handed her a video I wanted she sort of bought it without looking at it. Turns out…it was tentacle porn…so, I got afraid of tentacle monsters because I didn't like what they did to the girls," she told him.

"Gross," said Itona.

Nodding at that Minako followed the small boy into the kitchen still thinking, trying to remember Karma-kun but instead she got a memory of something else. Something both familiar and unfamiliar, pausing she frowned as Itona turned to her, "What's up?" he asked seeing her expression.

Looking up she frowned, "I don't know why…but I feel like I succeed in my lifelong dream," Minako told him puzzled, she still couldn't remember a thing but for some reason she felt like it happened.

"I'm afraid to ask but what is your lifelong dream?" asked Itona.

"Meeting the boogeyman," she told him.

Sighing Itona shook his head, "I had to ask," he muttered.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts!**


	80. Seventy-Four

**I have a new goodie for you that I hope you shall enjoy! It been done for a while but I held back because I decided to give it to you today since its my B-day, I don't like getting older but posting a new chapter is always fun (along with slightly nerve wracking because I want people to enjoy). Well, without further delay I give you chapter seventy-four! Oh! By the way guess what I did! I made my very own Korosensei plush! It's nothing special but I made sensei, I'm going to try and make all his faces!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Megu and skullcandyklive**

**A quick favor I'm making a poll that will deal with the ending of this story so please vote on it. I really need your help because I'm literally on the edge and figure out what to do so please help!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Izaya handed her job applications. Looking up at her brother she rose an eyebrow, "You want me to give Isogai and Maehara job applications? You only have maid cafes aside from your clubs so you only employee women!" she said confused.

Smirking Izaya tucked his arms behind his head, "I'm breaking ground on a butler café, it's going to be the brother site to Café Dream, I'm thinking Café Nightmare. The name is a work in progress, but I need some good-looking guys to join who aren't totally perverts," he said.

Nodding at that Minako frowned, "Maehara isn't a pervert but he is a womanizer, the girls actually warned me of him when I first came to Class E. Like seriously, after me and Rio caught up Hinata-chan pulled me aside and told me to watch out for Maehara. Just like she said too, he hit on me the very next day but he passed by me pretty fast. Aside from the occasional flirt…mostly when our wealth is brought up but that's more joking than anything," she told him.

"He's flirted with all the girls?" asked Itona surprised.

Nodding Minako smiled, "All save Megu, apparently, he respects her too much to hit on her. Personally, I think he's too afraid to flirt with her!" she told him amused

"Eh, I'll still take him, if he doesn't grope and will back off once someone gives the no I'll still take him if he's willing. The pay they would receive is on the application and since they're students their hours will be flexible, tell them though that cosplay is a job requirement. Not only that they need to act like their character they dress as. You know the drill," Izaya said.

"Isogai might be interested if the pay good but I don't know about Maehara, despite it being a good place to pick up girls. He's more interested in kissing and dating," Minako told him.

Isogai would probably seriously consider it since he was helping out his mother with the bills but Maehara she didn't know. It would give him extra cash to drop on his dates but for now she knew the prince of their class would probably take the offer. Isogai really was a specimen worth admiring. Kind, smart, helpful, loyal, and a true gentleman. He was a real Prince Charming!

She would always prefer boys who didn't fit the Prince Charming image though, no offense to those who did fit but in her opinion Prince Charming was boring. All he was famous for in the real stories was getting tricked or marrying the girl.

"Just give them the applications," Izaya said.

Nodding Minako headed off and out the door with the lunches, looking up at the she found it was clear and she hoped when Valentine's Day came it would be a clear day. Last thing she needed was a freak shower of rain or snow flurries! Although the snow would be better than rain that's for sure, heading for school with no bumps in the road the two arrived to find everyone standing outside.

Sharing looks the two headed over curious and found the class gathered around a large crate with Karasuma-sensei at the head. Seeing her he pointed to the crate, "Gastro sent this to you through us," he told her.

Frowning at that Minako crossed her arms, "He sent me something? That's rather uncharacteristic…do you hear any ticking, he might have sent a big ass bomb. I did piss him off during our last text session, but it couldn't be helped he was the one who was in the wrong," she muttered putting her ear to the box to listen for ticking she even sniffed it for gunpower.

"Minako-chan you should stop making assassins mad," said Nagisa shaking his head.

Looking over Minako smiled and gave him a thumb up, "Not to worry, Gastro said killing me is not even worth his time!" she told him happily.

Snorting at that, Chiba crossed his arms, "Isn't that rather insulting when it comes from an assassin?" he asked her amused.

Laughing at that Minako shook her head, "To be totally honest he's like a male Tsundere! He always insults me but when I first got back from G.O.D and got my phone, he called the most! He called every day for two weeks to see how I was doing! I think he might have blamed himself since he told me it was G.O.D who killed mama and Usagi. Then it was him who came and took me," she told them.

"It's weird when men are Tsundere, they should strictly leave it to females. Right, Rinka!" asked Okajima with a grin getting a nod of agreement from Mimura, only to get a glared from said girl.

Looking at Rinka-chan who pulled out her gun threateningly, Minako smiled, "Rinka-chan isn't a Tsundere! She's way to nice to be one," she said. Female tsundere's were always so annoying in anime and you just wish they would get a taste of their own medicine. Rinka was just quiet and because of this tough girl image others attached to her she was reluctant to show her love for cute!

"Enough talk! Just opened the damn crate!" snapped Terasaka annoyed.

Nodding at that Minako pulled out her sword while Karasuma-sensei returned, she didn't even know he left, with a crowbar. Once the class back up both of them went to work. Minako wedged her sword between the crate and lid losing everything up. Before long they pulled the lid off and resting inside was dozens of weapons. Feeling the urged to drool Minako could feel her mind go wild as she gazed at all the weapons lying before her. Swords of all kinds from rapiers to katanas! Then a slew of shaken, kunai, and shuriken. It didn't stop there either she could see various kyoketsu-shoge in different styles and she even spotted a meteor hammer.

"Seriously, why does it seem the universe wants to make you more dangerous," asked Terasaka looking at the slew of weapons resting inside.

"I don't know but I so do love it!" said Minako excitedly

"Ah, there's a note!" said Hinano reaching in to pick up. Looking at it she peered over to Minako for permission to read it before she started, "_Brat, your mother left these with me when she went off to play housewife. She kept that sword your grossly attached to by her side till you-know-what, anyway, since you know about her I'm returning these to you. Use them to kill that octopus or just start a weapons collection. I don't care which. _That's all he wrote," she told them.

"He would have definitely been an interesting uncle growing up," said Minako smiling.

Sighing Karasuma considered the case, "I'll let you pick out one to keep but the rest come back with me till you can inherit them without rousing suspicion. I still don't understand how you have that sword without your father getting suspicious," said Karasuma-sensei.

Smiling at that Rio looked over, "Girl's hold certain persuasions over their fathers!" she answered.

Smiling at that Minako gave him a thank you before reaching into the crate to grabbed another rapier sword, one that was no doubt her swords match if the guard was any indication! Where her rapier was silver and followed, the moon theme this one was gold and followed the sun. It had a golden handle and the guard was in the shape of a shining sun. The sheath was dark red and when she pulled the blade free she found it was just as light weight and was made just like her moon sword. A light-weight blade that was strong and edged in diamond to keep the edge sharp!

"Going for a duel sword fighting style?" asked Megu curious.

Stepping away from the class Minako unsheathed both swords and twirled them both, "I had a dream over winter break that I used two swords and I did pretty well. Since I've been switching hands for sword practice because Karasuma-sensei hits like a truck I can wield a sword in either hand. So now in theory I just have to get a feel for both!" she told them tapping them against each other.

"Do you think you'll keep it up even after Class E ends?" asked Hinata as they all headed in.

Nodding her head Minako smiled, "I'm going to try and keep learning new weapons. Not only is it a desire to be dangerous but ever since I started up in this class I've gotten stronger. This year alone I've been out of the hospital the most!" she told her happily.

"Well its proven exercise is good for your body, I guess with Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei's help you've been able to do more without worrying about the ill effects!" commented Megu.

Chatting as they headed into the class Minako headed over to Isogai who had Maehara at his desk, "I have offers for you two and before you start save it," she said when Maehara opened his mouth.

Sighing Isogai gave Minako a look, "I'm not going to too dress up as Ladybug no matter how much money you say you'll give me! I have my dignity!" he snapped looking cross.

Rolling her eyes Minako sighed, "Yeah, you've made that abundantly clear Bug-a-boo! No, Izaya wanted me to float you two job offers after seeing you when you came to visit me. Also, if I did anything weird I apologize but when my fevers get high enough I tend to hallucinate," she told them.

"You don't have to apologize for that but what is this about a job offer? I mean, you have said your brother is…um, a criminal," said Maehara frowning.

Smiling she shook her head, "Don't worry Izaya knows if he ever floats illegal jobs to my friends I would stop feeding him and he likes my food too much to risk that! So, this is a completely legal job offer, he's apparently making a butler café and the pay will be good. The only downfall you'll be expected to cosplay occasionally and do your best to play your character! That means you have to try to match their mannerisms and speech pattern. It can be a little tricky but eventually it gets easier with practice! And you don't have to worry about gaining the material to get a feel for the role, Izaya will always lend you DVD's and manga! He gets discounts!" she told them.

Taking the application, Isogai's eyes widen at the pay and he smiled, "You can tell your brother I'm in! Dressing up as characters is worth this pay! What about hours? With high school coming up I have to be able to balance school and work," he said.

Winking Minako nodded, "Not to worry, Izaya said you'll have flexible hours!" she told him.

Frowning Maehara eyed Minako curious, "How do you know what your brother wants his employees to do?" he asked her suspiciously.

Smiling Minako cleared her throat, "Come again?" she asked him.

"I said how do you know what your brother wants his workers to do? Do you frequent maid café's too because somehow, I don't see you brother telling you how his businesses work. I could be wrong though," said Maehara watching her.

Sweating slightly Minako smiled nervously before catching sight of Takebayashi out of the corner of her eyes, "Oh look, there's Takebayashi-kun! I need to talk to him. Hey come with me Takebayashi-kun!" she cried running over to him grabbing his hand once he put down his bag dragging him out past a surprise Karma.

Once in a secluded place she turned around and pulled out a golden coupon from her pocket, "Itona-kun told me what happen and I know Korosensei has probably already cheered you up. I still wanted to give you some cheering up of my own! So here you are," she said passing it over to him. She was sure he would pass his next exam so maybe a day at the café would help him relax.

Looking at the ticket surprised, Takebayashi peered up to her and pushed up his glasses with a slightly wiry smile, "…I don't suppose I can see, Mina-chan?" he questioned.

Smiling at him Minako sighed, "I suppose she might be persuaded to come if you tell her the day you'll be there, she just requests you don't bring a certain red-head as your plus one," she said taking her leave.

Watching her leave Takebayashi smiled and looked at the golden ticket he had been presented, it had black writing inscribed upon it giving him a free teatime with company. Minako really was nice, he knew she didn't like becoming Mina-chan much but she was still willing to come just to cheer him up. She was a good friend! Looking at the ticket once more Takebayashi stalled when he found it gone from his hand, looking around the ground he turned and paused when he found a certain red-head. The very red-head she asked him not to invite with the ticket in hand.

Staring at it impassively at first, soon a smirk came to Karma, "So Minako-chan's secret with maids lie here, huh. Your taking me," he said pocketing the ticket making his way inside.

Staring after him Takebayashi sighed, "I'm gonna wake up to a mail bomb someday," he moaned.

* * *

Sitting next to Karma outside Minako peered at him, "So, you spent the whole day with me. I didn't do anything gross or embarrassing, did I? Like throw up on you, cause usually when a girl does that she immediately gets black listed by a boy. I was so sure I was totally over with you after that first time," she said worried.

She got lucky because there was blood in it and he thought it was more cool than gross.

Smiling at her, Karma shook her head, "You slept most of the time, you only woke up a couple of times and talked with me. Once when your dad was grilling me and once to eat. Although I had to threaten to sell your panties to Okajima and Seo to get you to eat," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "Thank you, for coming to see me and taking care of me. I know it couldn't have been easy with both my dad and Izaya there," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for not assuming I molested you," Karma pleased.

Giving him a look Minako rose an eyebrow, "Why would you molest me while I was sick, you prefer to do it when you can get a rise out of me. Besides, you're a devil but even you wouldn't take advantage of a girl when she's too weak to fight back. You're not quite a perfect gentleman but your no sexual deviant! Your just Karma-kun," she said amused.

"You're the only one who gets me," said Karma amused.

"Well I am your stalker," said Minako laughing.

Relaxing at that Karma reached over and stole a piece of her chicken before laying back to look up at the sky, there were clouds up high today. Luckily today was one of those rare warm enough days in winter so the entire class was spending lunch outside. Avoiding the chilly shade spots and spending time in the sunny spots.

"Karma, will you be jealous if I give all the boys in class chocolate?" asked Minako.

Closing his eyes Karma shook his head, "No, I figured you would, you've done it every year since middle school, I figured this year would be no different. Just so long as mine is better," he said.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "It's very special! This year I'm sure you'll like it!" she said happily, she had been studying Karma a lot these past couple of years. Every year at Valentine he would eat her chocolate without complaint while she watched afar. She could tell though, he was eating it just to honor her feelings. The first year she gave him a mixture of milk chocolate treats; buckeyes, chocolate cover caramels, and chewy fudge! He ate it all but she could see he didn't enjoy it.

So, the next year she made him some dark chocolate treats but like the year before he ate them with no zest in his eyes. That's why she had been keeping a good eye out on what he ate! To see what kind of sweets he preferred but it was like next to impossible to see this. Karma-kun didn't really do cafes so she never saw him order sweets till she invited him to one. This year she finally found his preferred chocolate treat and she hoped he would enjoy the one she made him!

Lying down on the grass with him Minako smiled as she gazed up at the sky, it seemed so peaceful right now and while she was enjoying it. There were nagging feelings still in her mind, with the date of graduation speeding toward them that meant people should be scrambling. She highly doubted any government would take the one percent. They were all competing for the right to say they killed Korosensei and get their country's worship after they spun their lies. They wanted Korosensei dead for political gain, plus G.O.D was out there thirsting for revenge.

Hopefully she could quell his thirst but…there was a lot of ill will between the two of them. Not to mention G.O.D was rather stubborn. Up till the day she left him he still didn't want to give up teaching her hand-to-hand combat. So, he was stubborn and it was going to take a lot to get him to give up his revenge against Korosensei.

Ah, she hated revenge. At least the full blown, blood-oath, of death kind. She was all for bodily harm to get some measure of satisfaction. Just like her suggestion that Itona use the time he had left with the tentacles use them to castrate Shiro, without pain relivers and with the mirror! Take away his ability to procreate because one Shiro was one to many. True his kids had a good chance at turning out decent but they were equally as likely to turn into someone just like him.

So, his ability to make children had to go.

"So, what's next on your Korosensei agenda?" asked Karma.

"…What do you mean?" asked Minako.

Sitting up he looked at her, "I saw your room, not to mention I came across the plans for that life size monstrosity of the stupid octopus. So, what else are you planning to make using that things face? More plates along with bowls and cups? Pajamas, hoodies, keychains, etc." he asked her.

Giving a chuckle Minako looked over, "Do you think it's creepy?" she asked him sitting up herself.

Peering over Karma looked her square in the eye and shook his head "Nah, your just bizarre so it's only natural your love comes out bizarre. If those photo albums under your bed are any indication, your just like this way," he said smirking when a blush engulfed her.

Grabbing his shoulders Minako shook him, "You saw some of my albums!" she cried mortified.

"…Some, so you have more hidden away…those did stop after third and fourth grade. So, you got one for each year, you really are something else," Karma said amused.

Blushing even brighter Minako pulled away, "Sorry…but back then I was always too nervous to come and speak to you so instead I would just take photos of you from afar. My favorites where when you were smiling…although there was always someone crying in the photos!" she said laughing.

Smirking at that Karma nodded, "You were the only one who never cried at my pranks," he said.

Looking at him curious Minako laughed, "That's because when you pulled pranks on me they were rather mild and you very rarely did me," she told him.

"You weren't as easily startled so I didn't prank you as often because the lack of reactions, as for the mild thing well to be honest…I wasn't as hard with you because of your heart thing. That day you had a bad attack was scary. I never really saw someone look so weak, at least till I met Nagisa!" he said ending with a joke to try and steer them away from what he didn't really know.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "Thank you for looking out for me!" she told him.

Nodding Karma looked down to her pocket when her phone went off, pulling it out of her pocket Minako looked down and found her father's number glaring up. Standing up she excused herself and headed inside for more privacy. Answering she smiled, "Papa! What's up?" she asked him.

Hearing Mori clear his throat on the other line Minako listened closely, _"I need a favor from you and your friends, please. How many students are in your class?" _he asked.

Frowning at that, Minako was about to count that up in her head, before Korosensei appeared out of nowhere and held up a sign telling her twenty-nine. Sighing she answered him, "Twenty-nine, why do you need me and my friends?" she asked him curious.

"_I need a group of children to help me test out a water park I'm going to open up soon, it's going to be a little different from the average ones. I need more than twenty-nine children through," _Mori answer sounding frustrated.

Looking over to Korosensei when she found him writing on another cue card, Minako was surprised with his note but read it never the less, "Um…why not ask Ren to invite his class," she said sending Korosensei a questioning look. Getting a positive response from her father she chatted with him for a few more minutes before finally hanging up. "Class A and Class E playing at a water park together, are you quite literally insane man?" she asked him.

Grinning Korosensei waved his tentacle, "There, there both Class A and E have had many battles but to date we haven't celebrated those battles together! So, let's use this rare opportunity to celebrate those battles! Beside you and Karma will be joining them next year! We might as well get you all reacquainted!" he said happily.

Rolling her eyes Minako frowned, "Yeah, aside from this small patch of heaven known as Class E, I'm never again going to have female friends till university. I've accepted this and while I may not like it I have to accept it," she said annoyed. Girls hated her, that was just always going to be the case. Class E was the one acceptation because all the girls here had been what she been though. While they may have not gotten hatred in the same way she had they felt stares of distain from the main school girls. So, they were openminded enough to look past her princess façade and she felt safe enough to show her true self; a slightly psychotic, pyromaniac, Karma-loving, overly dramatic nut-job!

Wagging his tentacle in front of her face Korosensei grinned, "Now, now Minako-chan, don't be so quick to brush off the main school girls. I'm sure you've seen this entire year that change can happen to even the most unlikely people. Just look at the chairman and Asano-kun. Have not the two of them surprised you with their changes?" he questioned her amused.

Scowling at him Minako crossed her arms, "True, but they're not a bunch of evil witches who think I'm out to steal their boyfriends! Despite never showing any interest in their stupid boyfriends or crushes so butt out!" she barked furious stomping out of the hall.

Watching her surprised Korosensei looked back when a door opened up and Karasuma and Irina leaned out, "Was that Minako-chan? Did she just yell at you?" asked Irina surprised.

Stepping out Karasuma headed over to him with a curious expression, "What on earth did you do? She's the one who's able to tolerate your nonsense the longest," he said.

Sighing Korosensei turned to him, "Mori-san asked for the class to help him with something and since he needed more students I suggested Class A join as well. I thought it might be a good opportunity for Minako-chan to get reacquainted with the girls from the main school. It would seem though that Minako is a little shy to becoming their friends though," he said worried.

"Well I would imagine so," said Irina with a humph.

Looking back Korosensei peered at the blonde curious, "Did Minako-chan tell you what happened?" he asked her hopeful. There were many things that he was able to talk to Minako about; her relationship with her father, the chairman, and the boys she liked. He could even talk to Minako about his student, her twin, and her mother. There was one subject she kept to herself though, the main school girls.

Scowling Irina crossed her arms, "That was between us girls, beside you wouldn't understand. Neither of you would, boys don't gossip like girls," she said heading back to the office.

Looking over to the octopus, Karasuma frowned "What's this about Mori calling for a favor from the students?" he questioned him.

* * *

Walking through the water park Minako frowned as she gazed at its strange surroundings. It was a bit different than the water parks she went to with classmates in elementary school. Those were your typical water and side deals where's this one was like a child's fantasy.

There were areas where it was like you were in some fantasy topical island with those places you only saw in movies. With the waterfall waterslide, the pretty crystal clear lagoons, and the dazzling waterfalls you would play under complete with hidden caves. Then there was a water theme game show area where you could do karaoke, three people would compete and the loser were hosed with waters. Then there were the typical water park attractions a whirlpool, a lazy river, twisting slides, and a big drop you would take on inflatable tubes, along with a wave pool.

Then it had a little area with lots of tiny food shops. From Taiyaki, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, and Ikayaki to Yakisoba, dango, to others.

Tomorrow Class E and Class A would be here together, sharing a day of fun although Minako wasn't sure how much fun the two classes would have together. Nevertheless, Korosensei insisted on this, only to remember after everything had been set in stone that it was now next to impossible for him to join the fun. Although with his weakness to the liquid in the first place he wouldn't have been able to do much with them anyways.

Minako already had an idea about all that anyway!

Gazing over to her expectant father she smiled, "You've really went all out with this papa! This is amazing I hope it turns into a success!" she told him amused.

Smiling at that Mori looked around, "I use to go to these places with my friends back when I was a kid when I saved up my money but I always use to think about what could make them better. I made sure to hold back on building this till the loss wouldn't be too great," he said amused. Sighing he looked down to her, "I hope its successful, but not for the money. It would be nice to see this place bring joy to children!" he said happily.

"I know what you mean, I would love to build a horror themed amusement park! One as big as Disney land where everything is sectioned off, one area will be themed after American classic horror another after Japan horror classics and so on. All the treats would be Halloween related and instead of big mascots we'll have witches, zombies, vampires, and so on who walk around the park. They won't really go around and scare people they'll just be mascots! Then I'll build some of the iconic houses of horrors movies take place in and you'll be allowed to tour them!" she said excitedly.

That was her dream, after that would come the Sailor Moon amusement park!

Watching Minako slip off into a fantasy of her horror fill wonderland, Mori patted her head, "Maybe you can build it someday when you become the boss! Although if I were you I would start off small then work your way up to Disney Land size!" he said amused.

Nodding in agreement Minako smiled, "Yep! Start small then strike for the gold!" she said happily.

Chuckling at that Mori looked down at his phone, "So, your chaperones for this will be your teacher Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei, Irina…you have a foreigner?" he asked surprised. Getting a nod from Minako he continued, "Would you look at that, well Gakuhō said he'll take the place of Class A's teacher because of something you did. What did you do?" he asked looking over sternly.

Smiling Minako shrugged, "I may have nearly given him a heart attack when I used my sword to chop Class A's door to pieces to retrieve Gakushū…in my defense, the chairman goaded me into it. You know what I get like when I'm enraged," she said.

Shaking his head, Mori gave her a light chop to the head, "You hacked up a door, you have no defense as for Gakuhō…yeah, he does like to push your buttons. I asked him once why and he said it was because you looked cute when you're enraged," he said scoffing.

"How on earth did you two become friends?" asked Minako.

Smiling at her, Mori rubbed her head, "We were both Japanese men in America, not to mention ambitious, smart, and competitive. What else could we be but friends?!" he asked her.

"I can think of a few things, but I suppose the chairman wasn't nearly as scary as he was back then before he became the horror show he is now," Minako said.

Looking at her amused, Mori gazed at his youngest daughter fondly, "Your just like your mother, you can see the best and worst of people. It always felt like she was able to look at a person and see their very soul, when I first met her when I visited England that's what got me," he said reminiscing.

"How did you met, mama? I don't think I've ever gotten that story?" asked Minako curious.

That was one story she never enquired from her father, it had to be a story too considering her father lived in Japan and mama lived in England. She wondered if she could even learn the true story, no wait she had to hear it. The chairman told her that he had to convince mama to tell papa about her life before him before they got married.

Looking over to her Mori smiled, "Well, it was just after I graduated college. Gakuhō and me decided before we dove into our respective careers we would have a trip together. I wanted to go to Canada and he wanted to visit Norway. So, we decided to just toss a dart at a world map blind folded, the first five times we hit the ocean then when I was finally going to give up I hit England. We spent a lot of time touring before ending with London, that's where I saw your mother," he said fondly.

Turning to her he gave her an awkward smile, "Our first meeting wasn't exactly the fairytale most would imagine. You see there was a man with a young boy who was crying. I thought he was the child's father and had just told him he couldn't have something, but that hadn't been the case. He had been a predator who was a serial offender. He had taken quite a few children and killed them after doing the sick things he did. If not for your mother that poor boy would have been another victim, but Maria had been reading in the park watching the kids when she saw that man take the boy. His mother had been cleaning up her infant so the man took him while she was distracted. Maria saw it though and followed him then with nerves of steel she attacked that man…broke his leg in three different places. Then without even batting an eye she turned to me and Gakuhō and told us to call the police and picked up that child and escorted him back to his mother. I followed her to make sure everything would be alright after all you can never be too careful. As I followed your mother I listened to her sooth the child," he told her.

Looking at her father stunned Minako frowned, "What happened after that?" she asked.

Smiling Mori continued his story his eyes looking at the past, "Well, when we got to the park the boy's mother was in a panic and she was talking to the police. When she saw your mother, she was so relieved that she didn't even question it at first. The police however did and it was good I came because I stopped her from being arrested by telling them I witness her stopping the perpetrator. A couple of calls to the station they heard the report Gakuhō called in. We ended up having to stay a couple more days in England due to everything and even had to come over when a trial started. It still chills me today to learn what that man did, what your mother saved that boy from. His mother still sends thank you letters to our home every year," he said.

"So, that's how you and mama met, she saved a child from being another victim to a predator? Talk about your first meetings," Minako said amazed.

Nodding at that, Mori smiled, "Your mother was like a skillful crated blade, a beautiful creation worthy of the greatest admiration but in the end still a weapon to be feared. I was intrigued by her and couldn't get her out of my mind. When we met for the second time at the police station I knew I had to know her, I swap information with her and we kept in touch. I would call her every day and just talk to her, then when the trial began I decided to ask her on dates when I was in town. We quickly got engaged then married," he said.

Smiling at that Minako looked over, "So what happened with the trial?" she asked.

Frowning Mori crossed his arms, "Well because England doesn't have the death penalty the man was given three life sentences and unfortunately only convicted for three of eight children he killed. Along with the attempted kidnapping with the intent to kill. Mysteriously though, not even three days into his sentence he was given poison. He suffered for close to a month, no one could figure out how he was getting poisoned but he was given non-lethal doses of a poison of unknown origin before finally he succumbed to it. I can't say I'm sorry, he committed horrible atrocities. Any death would have been too kind for him. Of course, I'm a firm believer in you reap what you sow," he said.

Looking at him in wonder Minako frowned, she wondered if that had been mama. Did she buy some poison from Smog and give the guy a death she felt he deserved? She knew for a fact mama didn't tolerate those crimes at all, when it came to a man or woman doing those things to children she always looked at the T.V. with no mercy in her eyes.

If she saw abuse or anything of the sexual assault nature in public…the person who did the deed got hurt by mama before thrown in jail.

Thinking that over Minako frowned, "I do believe some crimes are unforgiveable, but I also believe sometimes they can be forgiven. It's hard to describe though," she muttered.

"Your mother believed that as well…and I suppose I believed that in a sense as well. Although I have to say it's a lot harder to keep those beliefs when it's you or your family in the role of victim," Mori said looking off somewhere in the distance.

Gazing at Mori, Minako felt the urge to tell her father everything but rather open her mouth she kept it to herself, it wasn't quite the time yet. Heading out the two of them made their way home with Minako mentally planning tomorrow, Korosensei would be coming by tonight to hear her plan to let him play. After that she had a plan in place on how to retrieve him if he said yes to her idea, from there she would be choosing her wardrobe for tomorrow.

She hoped her bathing suits were good, she grew a little more, at least an inch or two in height plus she gained a little weight thanks to the holidays. With her, her weight went to her chest, to rear, then to her thighs and arms and finally her gut. This holiday she only gained a little but because of that her chest swelled slightly again. Hopefully Karasuma-sensei's workouts would work it off, she really hoped it wasn't permeant because she didn't want to hear Makoto again.

Said girl demanded she get to take her measurements a couple of days ago, because she was sure she saw an increase in measurement. Seriously, she didn't know anyone who was more obsessed with her chest than her sister. Not even Okajima! And he was well aware of changes with her and Yada's chest, even more than Karma and Gakushū.

Although to date, Karma only ever commented once about it. Teasing her about them being soft once when she hugged him tightly, although that had just been something he said to hide his blushing. Also, aside from that groping fest at the hotel, Karma usually went for her rear. He was always flipping her skirt and when he was daring he groped her rear.

As for Gakushū…he was awfully bashful. He never did anything daring with her unless it was by accident and when it came to kissing it was always her who usually started it. Not to mention, while he was a fast learner just like Karma he just didn't have any of his brashness.

Where Karma was always willing to incite contact, Gakushū didn't and was actually rather shy.

She wondered if he would ever get over his shyness? Falling back into the seats of her father's limo she gazed out the window as they traveled. She wondered if G.O.D would be coming over to check on her soon, she hadn't felt his stare in a while. As much as it was dangerous to have him around she wanted him around because she didn't like the idea of him spending time with that douche Shiro.

Once home Minako made dinner helped Itona with homework he didn't understand before getting help from Izaya with homework she didn't understand. Once done she headed upstairs with the intent to make her waterpark bag and to get ready for Korosensei. Sighing as she felt the day's events weigh down on her Minako couldn't wait for bed. However, when she reached the top of the stairs she found a certain sister of hers standing in wait.

Smirking Makoto held up a bag, it was one of those fancy ones too that told Minako the contents inside were ridiculously expensive and considered the cutting edge of the fashion world. After all, Mako Kato was all about style! Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "So are we going to play the guessing game or will you be nice and tell me what's in there. Also, do I have to model it for you or did you buy me something again?" she asked her.

Without a word, Makoto reached down to grab a brown paper bag and dumped the contents on the floor showing Minako shredding colorful cloth. Crouching down Minako pick up some cloth only to feel a shocking revelation, "Are those my bathing suits!" she cried out shock shifting through them.

"Were," said Makoto before tossing the bag fancy bag to her younger sister.

Catching it Minako opened up and looked inside to find flimsy swimwear resting inside, fuming she tossed the bag aside and stomped downstairs, "Papa! Izaya!" she yelled.

"At least look at them!" yelled Makoto following her.

Looking over her shoulder Minako glared, "No! I don't like freaking bikinis! Why can't you get that through your stupid head!" she yelled furious. She totally just ripped up all her perfectly good bathing suits because she felt girls should wear bikinis, damn it, she hated Makoto sometimes.

Coming out of his office Mori frowned toward the stairs as both girls came down bickering while a disinterested Izaya kept his eyes glued to the T.V ignoring them. He was so use to their sisterly fits that he tried to ignore them till they got to name calling, mostly because hair pulling came next. Even now, after learning defensive techniques from Karasuma-sensei Minako stuck to the usual stuff. She didn't ever draw her sword against her sister or do any defensive moves.

No, she strictly stuck to slapping and hair pulling.

"Makoto, Minako calm down," scolded Mori.

Scowling Minako pointed to her elder sister, "Papa she tore up all my bathing suits and went and bought suits she likes! She's ruined this whole day for me and I was already pensive over it seeing how I have to deal with evil ass Class A girls!" she cried fuming at her elder sister.

Rolling her eyes, Makoto put her hands on her hips, "Stop being so melodramatic, as for destroying your pitiful bathing suits I have an image to protect! What are those kids going to think when they see Mako Kato with her baby sister who's dressed like an elementary schooler!" she cried.

Stomping her foot, Minako crossed her arms, "Nobody is going to care how I dress! Also, plenty of people wear one pieces well into adulthood, I don't like showing my stomach there's nothing wrong with that!" cried Minako tears beading up in her eyes, she hated Makoto. She had to ruin everything! Who cares if she had a body-phobia? All girls in the world, save for stupid Makoto who would walk around naked if it wasn't illegal, had body image issues! Megu worried about looking to muscular, Rio hated her eyes, Hara felt self-conscious with showing her skin, and Hinano didn't like looking childish.

"Makoto, you cannot push your beliefs on your sister, if she doesn't want to wear a bikini she doesn't have to wear one," scolded Mori.

"Well too late, she has to pick one of the ones I bought for her because I shredded hers!" said Makoto victoriously.

Standing up Izaya rolled his eyes, "Minako, I bought you a suit after I saw Pop Diva Bitch-a-lot sneak out of your room with your suits. Also, don't even think of going after it because I will go in your room and steal get all the outfits you have hanging up and let Minako play Firestarter," he threatened her.

Fuming Makoto left the room and Minako turned to Izaya with a smile, "Thank you!" she said happily hugging him tightly.

Patting her head, Izaya reached into the couch cushions and pulled out a bag and handing it over to her, "Just stop going to a screaming fit every time she goads you," he said laying back down.

Skipping off with a happy smile Minako made her way upstairs while Mori gazed at his son in amazement, "…I can't believe you handled that," he said impressed. His son had come a long way from that little boy who use to gripe about how having sisters sucked! "I remember when you use to put your hands over your ears and would block out the fights," he said amused.

Smirking Izaya looked to his father, "Well, getting left with the two I learned a quick lesson. When I ended the fights the yelling and whining stopped sooner. Usually it was Makoto's fault anyways, seriously, sisters are the worst. I could deal with one but when you have multiple it's a never ending whining bitch fest. Izaya, Makoto stole my shoes. Izaya, Minako won't stop asking me to play Sailor Moon with her and won't let me be Sailor Moon. Izaya, Makoto pushed me. No I didn't, yes you did, ugh, it was like the world's worst sorority flick," he said rolling his eyes as he mimicked each of his sisters for his amused father.

Gazing upstairs were the girls still bickered Mori smiled, "Girls can be rather temperamental but if you had little brothers you might understand Makoto's position, she comes off strong but in her own way she's trying to make Minako a more confident girl. She sees her little sister as a strong beautiful soon-to-be woman and wants her to accept it like she did. Minako however has always lacked the confidence Makoto seemed to have naturally. Still, I hope someday she will gain the confidence her elder sister has. Maybe then she would be willing to sing and perform without embarrassment, she's always had such a lovely voice and made such enchanting music," he said.

"Minako's got a long way to go dad," said Izaya peering up to the second story himself.

* * *

Izaya got her a white and blue tankini, it started as white up top before fading into blue and at the bottom it was deep ice blue. The suit would cover her torso completely to her relief and looped over her neck leaving her back bare. As for her bottoms, they were a pair white short-shorts with a sheer ice blue ruffled skirt. It wasn't plain or overly flashy making it perfect for her!

Folding it and placing it in her bag she grabbed a white ribbon and an ice blue ribbon and put them in her bag, she would do pigtails at the pool. After the ribbons was sunscreen, green tea scented, a waterproof camera to capture the class playing.

Along with the boys, she need more pictures for her Karma collection along a bunch for her new collection, the target Gakushū. That's right, she actually started a collection on him. She even went to his house and was able to get pictures of him from his mother. The two of them bonded over a shared photo fetish, Minako actually had copies of some photos of the chairman that his wife adored!

One particular photo showed the first time the chairman held Gakushū! It was odd to see fatherly affection on his face but she had to admit it certainly suited him.

Moving on, next Minako pack her wallet. Of course, everything was free tomorrow but she never left without her wallet. After tossing in her keys and her small plushies of both G.O.D she stood up and found Korosensei nestled on her window seat with his face pillows, "Is it alright for me to ask why your so attached to that plushie of my human self. I understand my pupil but I've always been curious about why you cart me around as well," he questioned her curious.

Looking at human Korosensei she smiled, "Well before you start thinking inflated thoughts," she said watching his head swell then deflate she chuckled, "It's not because I find you attractive, granted you are easy on the eyes but I actually prefer this you to that you," she told him truthfully. When she honestly started thinking of Korosensei in that crush way, she always imagined him as the octopus and not the human. Gazing back down she let her smile turn gentle, "You two give me a confidence booster, I mean I know I'm not a part of the G.O.D legacy but I am in touch with it. I would have never been the assassin G.O.D wanted but he chose me to be his pupil. Knowing I have a connection to two powerful individuals gives me a boost when I need it!" she told him shrugging.

Gazing at her, Korosensei chuckle, "Technically speaking you're the next God of Death, you course get the choice to say yes or no but I no longer hold that title. It was stolen from me by my student, who became the god and if he named you his pupil then your next in line," he said amused.

Looking at him amused Minako smiled, "Yeah, Nagisa-kun seems more qualified if we're gonna pass around the title, I'll just keep my title of heiress thank you very much!" she told him.

"A wise choice," commented Korosensei.

Smiling at that Minako stood up, "I know a way you can have fun with us without rousing suspicion but it's up to you whether it's a good idea or not," she told him happily.

"Let's hear it!" said Korosensei.

Nodding Minako headed over to her bed and dug through it before she found a particular plush she created that being crystal ball Korosensei. Holding it up for him to see she smiled, "Transform into your crystal ball form. I'll just act like your one of my toys, I have plushies and pillows so Gakushū will just think you're another toy I've created and anyone who questions otherwise will be told by him," she told him happily.

Thinking that over Korosensei nodded, "Alright but I can't do it here…it'll be far too loud and flashy," he said thinking about where to transform. Not to mention he would need Minako there because if left alone any assassin still after him would take him. No one would be able to kill him of course but it would be upsetting to miss this day with his students.

Nodding Minako smiled, "Would the classroom be an acceptable spot? If so I'll tell papa I forgot a book at school and Izaya can take me," she told him.

Thinking that over Korosensei finally nodded in agreement, "That should be a good location, if anyone sees the flash they'll chock it up to heat lightening or even supernatural activity. I'll just meet you there!" he said zipping out of the window.

Nodding at that Minako got one last thing for her bag, a white jacket, before heading downstairs to get Izaya so he could help her. Hopefully he would take her because if they did it now that would take out a large chuck of time of nobody being aware of crystal ball Korosensei. Meaning less time for them to try and take him, she could only hope G.O.D wouldn't show up today and snatch him.

He seemed to have pretty good luck with timing.

Heading for Izaya's room she peeked in and found him not in, he must still be downstairs, heading down she found him and Itona on the couch watching some action movie. Watching the screen for a minute Minako turned to her brother and cleared her throat, "Izaya, um, can you take me to my class?" she asked him hopeful.

Looking over Izaya frowned and raised an eyebrow, "What's up?" he asked.

Peering around for prying ears she lowered her voice, "I need to go to retrieve Korosensei. He's going to transform into his crystal ball form so he can spend the day with us incognito," Minako told him.

Sighing Izaya sat up, "Alright, you coming runt?" he asked looking over.

Nodding Itona stood up and stretched, "Sure, I never got to see what he looked like with the crystal ball, I still wasn't around when you guys cornered him and made him turn into that. What did you do to help?" he asked following after them to the door.

"I was helping keep him both blinded and startled! I was up on a building shooting firework arrows above him and the class!" Minako told him happily.

* * *

Climbing up the mountain the three of them arrived up top to see Korosensei waiting for them gazing up at a clear patch of sky. The clouds broke apart just enough to show the moon and a starry patch of sky, stopping to gaze at it as well Minako could hear Izaya and Itona moving past her. Turning to face everyone once the clouds merged and cover the sky once more Korosensei beamed, "Hello everyone, Izaya-kun thank you for bringing, Minako-chan!" he said happily.

Frowning Izaya shrugged, "I'm just glad the idiot didn't run off on her own again," he said.

"Standing right here," said Minako rolling her eyes.

Looking back Itona gave him a look, "He wouldn't have the right to insult you if you didn't go and get yourself kidnapped!" he said smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Minako crossed her arms, "Seriously! What is with everyone acting like I went and got kidnapped! It was completely against my will!" she cried annoyed.

"Sure, it was," teased Itona.

Chuckling Korosensei waved his tentacles when Minako began to fume, "Now, now, let's not tease Minako-chan too much. We all know she has a temper!" he said amused.

Crossing her arms, Minako frowned, "You do realize when you transform I could force you to watch gay porn! And I can assure you it won't be yuri it'll be yaoi" she told him.

Sweating Korosensei slipped over and began to rub Minako's shoulder, "We all know why G.O.D kidnapped you, you're such a sweet lovely girl! Who wouldn't come to love you after getting to know you, everyone wants their very own Minako-chan!" he cried trying to butter her up.

Rolling her eyes Minako smack away his tentacles, "Shut up, just transform already," she told him.

Zipping away Korosensei straightened up and seemed to slip into a meditative trance then he began to glow and as the light grew all three of them shielded their eyes. Feeling the warmth of the light Minako peeked her eyes open when it began subside. Withdrawing her arms, she walked over just as Itona and Izaya lowered their arms and walked up to Korosensei.

Bending down she grabbed the crystal ball and smiled, "Ah, sensei your so cute like this!" she said amused, there was something about being able to hold him in her hands.

Gazing up at her Korosensei smiled up at her, "I'm in your care, Minako-chan!" he said.

Walking over Itona took Korosensei from her, "This is your indestructible form?"' he asked him passing his balled sensei back and forth between his hands. The others told him about this and he had seen the little ball plush Minako made but it was different seeing it firsthand. Frowning he passed him back to Minako, "Your heavier than you look," Itona commented.

"Yet still travel sized!" said Minako happily.

Sighing Izaya looked up at the sky and frowned when he spotted some snow beginning to fall, looking over to Itona and Minako he called out, "Come on, tonight is supposed to get cold," he warned them beckoning them to follow as he started his way down the mountain.

Watching him Minako looked over to Itona, "Come on, we can play with Korosensei at home," she told him jogging after Izaya. Heading down the mountain the two of them chatted about what to watch when they got home when out of nowhere Minako felt eyes on her. It felt like she was being pierced with two darts, looking out toward the woods she reached behind and pulled out her crossbow.

Before anyone could question her, she sent out three arrows into the woods toward the point she felt was glaring at her, "AH! Minako-chan! Arrows are very dangerous you shouldn't play with them," cried Korosensei startled.

Pausing both Itona and Izaya looked back confused but Minako kept her eyes trained on the spot she just shot, she could still feel the eyes. They weren't threatening but she didn't like the way they made her feel…powerless, "Something's watching us," she told them.

Frowning at that Itona walked back and grabbed her hand, "Just ignore it," he said pulling her down faster with Izaya also picking up his pace.

* * *

Watching the young blonde head down the mountain along with her brother, classmate, and sensei Craig felt a smile touch him. She was sensitive to stares but that was to be expected, her shot wasn't that bad either holding two of the arrows she shot he destroyed them. Looking over to his partner in this lookout he found him biting down on a stick as he pulled out the arrow embedded in his thigh.

Groaning his partner wrapped his leg quickly before looking up, "What were we supposed to be doing up here again," he hissed between his teeth, clearly agitated.

Smirking Craig held out a helping hand, "I just wanted to see the target up close, but after seeing the blonde we might need to make it a point to check out the students. She's very sensitive, we should see if that's because she was held captive by the God of Death or because they've been trained well," he told his partner as they made their way down the mountain.

"Can't imagine a bunch of teenagers can be threatening," his partner griped.

"Really, because one just shot you in the thigh," said Craig amused.

"A lucky shot! I didn't want to alert that damn thing to our presences and sorry but I ain't as fast as you are boss, you think you could have been a pal and stop the damn arrow yourself," he grumbled under his breath as he pushed his way past him limping as he made his way down the mountain.

Pausing on a hill Craig watched the blonde and her party drive off, she was still looking out at the woods much to the discomfort of her little friend. She wasn't the only one though that octopus thing was gazing out the window as well no doubt looking for what his students was looking for. They had been able to stay invisible to that thing, not her though.

He was going to definitely check out the students as soon as the rest of his team arrived, who knew what they all were hiding.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that and to all of those out there who share this day with me, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	81. Seventy-Five

**Happy Valentines Day! Sorry to say this chapter isn't really about lovely love, but there will be fluff in it just of a different variety and I hope you enjoy it so without further delay (I say that a lot if you haven't notice) I give you the new chapter.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Thank you Animauxus for the review and for wishing me a happy birthday!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Changing for bed, Minako frowned as she thought over the school house because she knew she didn't imagine that stare. If there was one thing she was sensitive to it was stares, being blonde in Japan made that happen, so even if no one else felt it she knew she did. Looking over to Korosensei who she turned to face the other way as she changed she finished the last button on her pajamas.

Walking over she turned him to face her, "Are you sure you didn't feel anything?" she asked him.

Chuckling Korosensei nodded, "I'm quite sure, Minako-chan. To be completely honest with you that had always been one of my downfalls. I could tell when I was being stalked, secretly attacked, and when the prey I was stalking was aware of me. However, I could never sense someone gazing at me," he told her amused.

Whining Minako grabbed him and headed over to her bed placing him on a pillow, "I'll asked Karasuma-sensei if he knows if anyone is coming. Ever since G.O.D kidnaped me I dislike not knowing who's staring at me…makes me paranoid," she told him going around her room to double check all her windows were locked tight. For once she was actually glad their house had a security system that rivaled the freaking White House.

She of course didn't feel the stare here but she still couldn't help but be concerned that maybe now they had a way to make her not aware now that they knew she was aware! Grabbing big plushie sensei and G.O.D she was about to climb into bed when she heard a knock at her door. Telling whoever to come in she raised an eyebrow when she found Itona at her door, "Itona-kun?" she questioned him confused.

Looking away with a pensive expression he turned to her and pulled out a pillow and blanket out from behind his back, "Can I sleep with you," Itona asked embarrassed.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Okay!" she told him.

Nodding he headed for her bed and crawled on while Minako crouched down and pulled out her coffin from under her bed. Grabbing her bed comforter and pillow though she place them in the coffin while Itona placed his blanket and pillow on the bed carrying her stuffed animals and Korosensei pillows to her animal pile on the other side of the room.

Last thing she did was close her curtains while Korosensei peered at Itona-kun, "What's the matter, Itona-kun?" he asked the young boy curious.

Scowling Itona shook his head, "Are you worried I'll disappear again?" Minako asked knowingly.

Flushing bright red Itona glared at his lap and ignoring that Minako reached over and hugged him tightly, "Don't be embarrassed, Itona-kun. Besides you have nothing to worry about, G.O.D said so himself, at night when the house is on lock down its impossible to break in undetected. He had to wait for an opportunity to catch me outside the house," she told him. The only one who could break in undetected was Korosensei, humans couldn't do it they had to be invited in.

Not even knowing the password would work because each of them actually had different passwords and several security questions that only they could answer…the question always changed too. Papa's overly protective nature was actually a blessing in this instant. Like G.O.D told the class no amount of study could give him all the answers, so breaking into her house was like mission impossible.

"If he was given tentacles like I was the God of Death's chances would have increased," said Itona.

Slipping off the bed Minako nodded, "True, but G.O.D wasn't watching us. Trust me Itona, I know his stare better than anyone and I know when he's watching. He wasn't. It was someone else and I don't think he was after me or you, I think he was watching Korosensei and we just happened to show up," she told him taking Korosensei before heading for her coffin.

Sighing Itona nodded, "Alright," he muttered laying down in bed as she turned off the lights and climb into her coffin to sleep. To his relief though Minako left her lid open and before long he found himself drifting off to sleep and when Minako finally heard his breaking even out she closed the lid. Settling into the complete darkness she could hear Korosensei clearing his throat. Reaching into the patting she pulled out a glow stick and cracked it illuminating it.

Looking down she found Korosensei gazing at her, "Something the matter?" she whispered.

Watching her Korosensei hummed, "How long has Itona had these…anxieties?" he asked her.

Frowning at that Minako shrugged, "Not long…he occasionally worries I won't be around but this is the second time he's seemed bothered. After our class, civil war, he had trouble sleeping because he was worried about my desire to save G.O.D, but I quelled it. I assured him I wasn't leaving him just because I wanted to save you-know-who," she told him.

"No other problems?" asked Korosensei.

Shaking her head Minako frowned, "No, he just gets a little anxiety when someone mentions G.O.D, but he's working through it. I think it's just because of what happened with his dad. Ever since my kidnapping occasionally he gets really clingy toward me and even Izaya. I think he's okay just a little worried…nothing a hug can't fix," she told him.

Watching his pupil he smiled brighter, "I leave him to you then! However, if it ever seems to be too much for you, I'm a call away," he told her.

"I know," said Minako.

* * *

Holding Korosensei in her arms, Minako gazed at her friends as she held him up, "So now we can play with him without rousing any suspicion. Just pretend he's some toy I made, Gakushū has seen my Korosensei merchandise at my house so we don't have to worry," she explained to them all.

Shaking his head Karasuma crossed his arms annoyed, "You can't just stay out of anything can you," he said before holding out his hand for him.

Shaking her head Minako smiled, "It's alright sensei I can ho-" she started only to have him snatched out of her hands by Kanzaki-chan. Looking over the raven hair beauty gave her a cheery smile but the overall mood she presented was rather chilly.

"I'll take Korosensei off of you Minako-chan, it's only fair we all get to have fun with him," Kanzaki stated leading the way inside the unlocked building.

Watching her leave Minako had to hold in her smile the two of them decided today they would start acting chilly toward each other. Hopefully the others would remember and would act accordingly, watching her head inside Minako sighed before heading after. Clearing his throat, Nagisa looked at her nervously, she knew he would remember but it seemed even fake fighting made him uncomfortable!

Smiling nervously at her he walked side-by-side with her, "So, um, where is Class A?" Nagisa asked her looking around like he half expected them to crawl out of the wood work.

Chuckling Minako sighed, "The chairman told me they would be along later today, they're all meeting someplace else before coming," she told him.

"Why the chairman?" asked Okajima confused.

Crossing his arms, Karasuma glared at Minako's back making said girl jump, "Because apparently Minako-chan scared the original Class A teacher so badly the chairman said the man actually insisted he take Class A on the trip," he said his glare burning into the back of her skull.

Getting looks of amusement from the class Minako crossed her arms annoyed, "The chairman goaded me! It's as much as his fault as it is mine!" she grumbled.

Snorting Terasaka walked along, "I can believe that," he said, "That guy loves pushing your buttons as much as Karma loves to play what color are Minako's panties today," he said.

"Frilly and pink today," said Maehara grinning waving a couple of bills only to get punched in the arm by Hinata.

Sighing Chiba crossed his arms, "I betted purple today," he muttered.

"I betted blue," Rinka said with a smile.

"I hate all of you," grumbled Minako.

Getting laughs everyone separated into the man and female changing rooms, heading for a locker they all waited for Kanzaki to place Korosensei in a locker before dressing. Pulling out her bathing suit, Minako put it down before reaching in for a second one. They all had a chat after class the day papa called for the favor and agreed they would have to provide Bitch-sensei with proper swimwear.

Heading over to the blonde with Yada, Hinano, and Rio, the fake blonde was the first to strike reaching over to snatch the inappropriate wear their teacher brought today. This bathing suit was pink and white made of nothing but flowers and strings reach to show a good portion of her chest, navel, and even her rear end. Sighing Hinano took the suit from Rio, "Bitch-sensei this would be alright if it was just us but you have to wear something more appropriate while you're our teacher in front of Class A," she said gently.

Grimacing at them all Bitch-sensei crossed her arms, "Well what do you expect me to wear then! You could have told me this before I came," she cried grumpily.

Smiling Minako held up a suit she got from her mother's old things, "Hence why we decided to help you out!" she told her holding up a two-piece suit, it was black and would completely cover her breast and in place of straps it would hook around the neck. It wasn't completely plain through it had straps hanging below that when tied off would wrap around her body helping draw eye to her impressive physic and the bottoms were regular bikini bottoms that had tied knots on each side of the waist.

Frowning Irina took his before sighing "Alright, at least it's not some nun outfit like yours," she grumbled.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch Minako glared, "I do not dress like a nun! Besides, who taught you covering up can actually be more appealing huh? Okajima and Mimura were way more into your sweater act even more than when you left your breast hanging out so think about that!" she told her with a huff.

Seriously it was annoying how much Bitch-sensei and Makoto were alike! Didn't they think she would want to be appealing to the boys she liked? She knew what she was doing. She too wanted to seem appealing to Karma and Gakushū!

"There, there Minako, we all know your no prude!" said Megu amused patting Minako's shoulders.

Laughing at that Rio slung an arm around the moody blonde, "I definitely know that, your skin exposure ratio is equal to Wonder Woman and Black Canary!" said Rio amused, she had no problem showing off her arms and legs and would even do her chest to a certain extent! She was no prude she just didn't like exposing her stomach, that was her weird body quirk.

Relaxing at that Minako smiled, "Glad to know at least some people get me!" she said heading over for her bathing suit. Slipping into it pulling at it here and there Minako put on sunscreen next getting Hazama's help with her back before helping the girl with her own sunscreen. Looking at the SPF she found it was rather high, "You really want protect your skin," she said amused.

Smirking Hazama looked back, "I don't tan," she told her.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Okay," she said amused. She was glad she finally got her color back, she didn't have to worry too much about burns now.

Finishing with Hazama, Minako pulled her hair into twin pigtails before grabbing the white jacket she packed and slipped into it leaving it unzipped. Following the rest of the girls out they chatted before looking up when Okajima slid in front of them annoyed, "Do you girls realize how long we've been waiting! Me especially!" he cried pulling out his camera. He snapped up about a dozen before the first one of them could frown.

Minako had to give it to him…he was devoted to his art.

Sighing Rio reached over to grabbed Minako's sword ready to threaten Okajima into keeping his pictures civil when all she grabbed was fabric. Pausing she looked over confused and found Minako's sword was nowhere in sight, "Where's your sword?" she asked surprised.

Looking down at her hip Minako shrugged, "I decided to leave it home," she told her causally.

She didn't take notice of the blonde's utter surprise, it was just this morning she didn't feel compel to strap it to her side and haul it around like she usually did. Walking out with the group Minako batted away Okajima's camera and looked over when Chiba spoke up, "So what are we supposed to do exactly?" he asked her curious.

Smiling at that Minako gazed at him, "Just do what you would do at any water park, I'll be watching you and recording down your thoughts. Just be honest and tell me what you think, this is the part where we work out the kinks. We can't know if there's kinks unless you tell me," she told them all pointing to the water fun zone.

Jumping up, Okajima grinned, "Communal changing areas!" he cried out.

Rolling her eyes Minako shoved him away, "Go play," she ordered them all before heading over to table Karasuma had seated himself with Bitch-sensei in tow. With that many of them headed right for the water while others began to venture elsewhere to check out the place. Sitting at the table with Karasuma, who was also sporting swimwear. He wore black swim trunks and wore a black button up Hawaiian shirt he left open shoving off some of his figure. He seriously was an impressive man, it was amazing to see what years of hard work looked like. When she sat down at the table though, Karasuma looked over to her curious.

"Not going to go join everyone?" Karasuma asked her surprised.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "There's copper sulfate in the pool to help fight against algae, that turns my hair green and with there being so much of my hair it's just safer to nix the pool. I'll just watch everyone for papa!" she told him.

"You know there's leave in conditioner, right?" asked Bitch-sensei pulling out a bottle for her own hair.

Frowning Minako touched her head, "That always makes my hair feel like I haven't washed it in a week plus look at all this! It would literally take me an entire bottle if not more to lather all this up!" she told her pulling at her pigtails. As soon as she reached her goal she would be giving herself a haircut to a more suitable length because hair care was so hard. Which was why she also nixed a thorough rinse. It was just easier to join the fun from afar she might go dip her feet and walk around later but for now she was going to let everyone get a feel for the park before she went to work.

Not to mention she had to wait for the chairman's text telling her he and A had arrived…she sure hoped Korosensei knew what he was talking about. Because she just felt sick having to face main school girls…she hated them, they were nothing but horrible to her. Sighing she sat back, how pathetic was she to be scared of school girls when she had been kidnapped by the biggest bad.

She even faced off against professional assassin. Went to space with absolutely no grantee that she would survive the trip.

Difference was, she had Class E when she did those things, with them she felt like she could do anything and everything. They were a beacon of strength to her, but it was like Korosensei said, Class E wasn't going to last forever. Once March came they would all go their different ways and she was going to be left alone with girls who terrorized her. Who make it their mission to utterly isolate her, when she was with the main school she didn't have girlfriends.

Heck the whole reason it took her longer to make girl friends in Class E was because in the back her mind she couldn't help but remember Class E girls had been main school girls. She was afraid to befriend them and experience what she did her first year here. Couldn't help but try to remember if they were any of the ones who liked to screw with her just for kicks.

Gazing at Minako's troubled expression Irina smiled, "Minako-chan if you want I'll take all the attention off of you and make them hate me. After all I'm much better at getting the boys attention and hatred from girls than you," she said winking at her.

Looking up surprised, Minako found her smile and shook her head, "That's alright, thank you though Irina-sensei!" she said before getting up. Smiling at them feeling a little better she pointed off to an area, "I'm going to go get some food samples, since you two don't want to play quite yet we can try out the food!" she told them running off.

Following Minako with his eyes, Karasuma looked over to Irina who lost her smile and raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked him. Looking down at her swim suit she grimaced, "If your upset you don't get too see a more revealing suit then blame the brats, Minako went and got one of Marie-sempai's old suits for me to wear!" she said with a humph.

Rolling his eyes, Karasuma-sensei sighed, "It's nothing like that idiot. I just can't help but admire how well you've bonded with the girls. After all, Minako told you about something she doesn't even discuss with the octopus…I'm impressed, you've come a long way from the assassin who arrived at our door step and it's a good change. Also, I think you look quite good in that suit, it's much more flattering then any of the other's you've come out in…it's not at all ridiculous," he said getting up and making his way after Minako, she would no doubt need help bringing everything.

Watching him leave Irina sat shell shocked as she absorbed everything Karasuma told her, feeling her face burn she looked down at the suit and smiled, "Maybe that brat does know what she's talking about," she said amused, looking up when some of the girls cried out to her to join them.

The next hour passed by quickly, Minako tried the food with Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei before she joined the others at the pool attempting to drown Karma when he dumped a bucket of water on her. Commenting about how he wouldn't mind seeing her with green hair! Floating in the water watching the others as they splashed around Minako looked over to Nagisa who swam up to her, "The others have found floaties you can sit on of them to keep your hair from getting anymore soaked," he told her gazing at her soak blonde hair.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "If I sit on floaties I get sea sick," she told him.

Looking at her bewildered, Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "Really?! I didn't know you could get seasick from that!" he said amazed.

Laughing Minako shrugged, "I'm the only one I know, so having fun?" she asked him.

Smiling Nagisa nodded, "This place is like nothing I've seen, your dad really went all out with it," he said looking around in amazement. It wasn't like any waterpark he had been too, it was imaginative and a little bit crazy but so very fun! This would be another nice memory to take along when they all separated for high school.

Nodding at that listening to his words Minako could feel herself entering a meditative lull as she watched the friends she spent the year growing up with played together. This year had been so fun and she had grown up so much. She was finally able to tell Karma her feelings, even got feelings for another. Not to mention, at long last she was able to think of Usagi and have crying not be her first instinct and what's even better she learned about her mother. Even got to know the people who her mother considered friends, and was slowly finding them to be her friends as well.

She liked talking to the assassins, they were a million and one times better than any old pen pal from across the world!

Looking down when her phone beeped Minako held it up gazing at Ritsu who had a snorkel on and waited for her to tell her who it was, "The chairman says he'll be here soon!" she told her.

Sighing at that Minako got up and headed for her towel, drying off she slipped on her jacket and zipped it up before heading out. She didn't get to far though soon she was joined by Nagisa and Karma, stopping when Nagisa called out to her. She paused and stood still waiting, "What's up?" she asked the short boy.

Smiling Nagisa straighten up, "It's no secret you're not a fan of main school girls. So, we're coming with for support!" he told her happily.

Chuckling at that Minako shook her head, "Seriously, your spoiling me Nagisa-kun!" she said.

Peering over to her Karma stepped closer to her as they made their way out, "I don't see why you still let them make you feel bad, Cinderella. You could wipe the floor with them the way you are now," he said coming up on her side.

Frowning Nagisa looked over, "Maybe so but sometimes the scars run deeper than common sense, even though in the past I've scared off my would-be bullies. When they first approach me, I can't help but feel like I did before I became an assassin," he told Karma.

Nodding at that, Minako frowned, "Every time I'm around the main school girls I just feel smaller than I am, I remember all the things they use to say to me. The lies they spread, how embarrassed I felt when people heard them and began to look at me that way. Even though I knew it was nothing but lies I still couldn't help but just…believe it. I would look forward to hospitalizations. Even though it meant I wouldn't be able to see you for a while, at least I was away from them," she told Karma.

Looking between them, Karma chose to say nothing. He never experienced anything like that, if anyone tried to make fun of him he just knocked them around till they feared him. Walking out till they arrived at the lounge Karma looked around till he found a couple of instruments tucked away in the corner. Jabbing his thumb in the direction he rose an eyebrow, "What's with the instruments?" he asked Minako curious.

Smiling Minako walked over and let her fingers trail over a harp before taking a seat at the piano, "Papa put them here because I had an over flow of instruments at the house. He figured kids could play on them while their parents get prices or whatever! So, any request?!" she asked looking back to the boys who shook their heads.

Nodding at that Minako at first let her hands trail over the notes just making random melody's before she found herself playing a familiar song. Drifting into the song she smiled as she played the theme for Howl's Moving Castle. All of Hayao Miyazaki's movies really were beautiful from the art, to the story, to the music. Looking to both her sides when both boys sat down on the bench with her she didn't stop her playing even when Nagisa spoke up, "You really do play very well Minako-chan…I wish I had a talent like yours!" he said honestly.

Smiling Minako didn't miss a beat as she answered him, "If you want to learn I don't mind giving lessons…although be warned, my lessons tend to end with me slapping you when you make the same mistake to many times. Just ask Ren, he got bruises when he asked me to help him with bass…his own fault though he made the same mistake six times! You would think a slap to the head would wake him up!" she said.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Nagisa shook his head, "Thanks but if I decide to learn…I'll try a teacher who's teaching methods are a little less severe," he said.

"Smart choice," said Minako.

Snorting Karma peered over, "Well moving away from your musical talent, how's it going with trying to make Isogai your Ladybug?" asked the red-head amused. He was waiting for the day Isogai caved in and wore the red and black polka dotted unitard! Minako after all could be very convincing! At least he thought so, he found himself unable to deny her request when she pouted her lips and batted her eyes…although now that he thought about it he rather Isogai not see that.

It was bad enough Asano probably saw it.

Scowling Minako pouted switched song going from Howl to Laputa, "He just won't dress up as my lady! But not to worry I will make him my bug-a-boo. I will make him my bug-a-boo if it is the last thing I do!" she declared to the heavens.

Giving a small chuckle Nagisa looked over when he found the chairman arriving with Class A, "Why not just get a more willing raven head to wear that costume. I'm pretty sure if you asked Ren-san to wear your Ladybug costume, he wear it with a smile," he said.

Smiling Ren made Minako aware of his presence, "I'll gladly do anything to make Minako-chan happy!" he said.

Stopping her playing and looking behind to find Ren smiling at her. While the rest of Class A, save for the five, looked on rather nervous while the chairman stood behind them waiting for her. Choosing to focus on Ren despite the snakes squirming in her stomach, Minako frowned, "You can't be my Ladybug, you do whatever I tell you and my bug-a-boo has to fight me tooth and nail and roll his eyes at me," she told him.

"I could do that!" said Ren amused.

"It's physically impossible for you to act indifferent to a girl," said Minako pointedly.

Pausing at that Ren sighed, "True, now where are the changing rooms?" he asked her taking charge of the situation.

Nodding at that Minako kept her gaze solely on him as she led everyone toward the rooms and once they arrived she pointed to the rooms, "You guys can have the lockers on the wall closest to the entrance," she told both groups. Then she turned her gaze toward the chairman, "Karasuma-sensei is seated at a table near the whirlpool pool," she told him before darting off.

Watching her run off, Karma frowned and turned his gaze to Gakushū who was also watching Minako run, catching his sight he pointed off to the side before looking at Nagisa, "Go back, I need to talk to him," he told him.

Frowning Nagisa watched him for a moment before glancing Gakushū who was talking to the five, "Karma-kun I don't think it's going to help your chances if you start a fight with Asano-kun," he told him wearily. Minako wasn't the kind of girl who like people fighting over her or fawning…save for her brother and her collected father figures.

Looking at him Karma pointed, "Trust me I know what I'm doing," he told him walking off with Asano following him close behind. Once they were away from any prying eyes he turned to Gakushū. Glaring he pointed toward the girls changing room, "I'm warning you now, if they do anything to Minako I'm making it my mission next year to make every last one of them cry," he told the great and powerful leader, he may have not been there for Minako in the past but he was now.

He wouldn't let her feel like less of a person anymore.

Crossing his arms, Gakushū nodded, "I already told the girls if they screw with Minako they're getting it even Seo. You're not the only one who cares about her you know!" he said annoyed.

Smirking Karma shook his head as he turned away, "I never said I was, I was just letting you know our problems are going to start early if you let them screw with her. After all I'm sure if your dad is as smart as he thinks he is, he knows the only real way to punish me is putting me in a room with you," he said making his way after Nagisa and Minako.

Watching him leave Gakushū headed back to the changing room, he was right about that.

* * *

She moved back to the table seating herself between Karasuma-sensei and the chairman. It was strange to see the chairman in swimwear but like everything else he looked ridiculously good. He wore dark brown swim trunks with a white T-shirt with a button up brown short sleeve shirt he left open.

However, despite the fact both men were wearing swim wear they didn't join any fun, they instead work in silence she watched as Class E continued to play. Ignoring A who stood awkward off to the sides, save for Ren and Gakushū. Ren immediately latched himself to the girls getting rebuffed by many of them before Rio decided to put him to good use. Then Gakushū immediately settled into a water war with Karma with the remaining five, Nagisa, and Sugino keeping a point system.

"Well this isn't awkward," said Irina surveying the situation.

"Blame Korosensei, he's the one who told me to tell papa to have Ren invite his Class," grumbled Minako with a look of irritation, she would have been fine with just the five. After all she could function around them, plus in the end most of their battle were with the five rather than A.

Looking over at the sourpuss of a blonde, Irina shook her head, "You look like a scared little girl hiding behind her daddy's!" she teased smirking when Minako glared. "Aww, did I hit a nerve! Well maybe you should stop being a child and go out there and have fun with your friends. You're only giving those girls you hate power over you by sulking over here by yourself," she told her.

"I'm not sulking!" snapped Minako.

"Prove me wrong and go play with your friends!" Irina said.

Standing up Minako slapped her hands down on the table surface, "Fine!" she cried, "In fact I'll do one better and even invite the A girls to a game!" she snapped marching away.

Watching her leave, Irina snickered, "I'm seriously starting to see why the God of Death wanted her for a pupil despite being the weakest in class! She is to fun to rile up, she's like a fussy little kitten trying to be a tiger!" she snorted amused.

Smiling at that the chairman peeked up, "I always pegged her for a squirrel…especially when she gets mad enough to puff up her cheeks!" said Gakuhō casually, giving a small glance over his laptop to watched Minako demand the A girls to play a game of catch with her and the E girls. She startled many of them with her explosive invite.

Shaking his head Karasuma had to avoid rolling his eyes, sometimes he really felt for Minako because far too many people enjoyed screwing with her. Sure, it was harmless but it had to be annoying to always have your buttons pushed. Just like what that that damn octopus did with him…he and Minako-chan really were birds of a feather.

Speaking of that octopus, gazing out looking for any sigh of the octopus he felt his eye twitch when he found Karma-kun bouncing him like a basketball…so he was able to bounce. He had been slightly curious, still that damn octopus better keep his mouth shut otherwise he was letting Karma take him home and do whatever he wanted to him.

Meanwhile Minako sat on the edge of the shallow pool blowing up a beach ball while Megu and Rio gave her looks. Scowling she looked at them and glared, "What?!" she cried defensively.

Shaking her head Megu sighed, "You make it too easy for other people to manipulate you! You're such a push over," she said flicking Minako's nose amused.

Pouting Minako sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know," she told her.

Slipping into the water she passed the ball to Rinka, "I know it's not your usual weaponry, but I'll buy you something if you nail one of the between the eyes!" she told the pigtail girl.

Smiling at that Rinka took the ball, "Instead just send me a picture of Itona wear a pair of cat ears," she told her amused.

"You got it!" said Minako giving her a thumbs up.

"Seriously, he's going to murder you in your sleep," said Rio rolling her eyes.

"No, he won't, Itona-kun likes to be fussed over!" said Minako happily.

Laughing at that Megu smiled, "You're going to be a smothering mother!" she said amused.

Smiling at that Hinano looked at Minako then toward the two boys who were currently having a competition to see…well she wasn't quite sure what they were doing. Giggling she looked at Minako, "Well who can blame her, either way if she ends up marrying Karma or Gakushū there's no denying a child between the two wouldn't be completely adorable!" she told her.

"Izayoi is adorable in my mind!" said Minako happily.

"If Izayoi is the name of your first child with Karma should you two have one, what the name for your and Gakushū's theoretical child?" asked Okuda curious.

"Minako's going to end up with, Karma-kun. There's no reason for her to come up with a name for Gakushū and her make believe child. Remember! Team Karma!" cried Kayano looking at Okuda sternly, as if she couldn't believe she would even attempt to think about it.

With that all of them enter a game, it was just passing the ball between the two classes, like volleyball without a point system and the rules. Watching the ball pass between the two classes, Minako got lost in thought…she made a make-believe child with Karma-kun but never Gakushū. Although to be fair she sort of just saw Izayoi from that anime and the thought just popped into her mind. _If me and Karma-kun had a kid, he would totally be like that._

It wasn't really imagining a child between the two, after that thought though she would admit Izayoi did kind of take a life of his own. He became less like the character he originally sprouted from and became more…real she supposed. The Izayoi between her and Karma, he would have strawberry blond unlike Izayoi's pure blonde, Karma's red hair mixed with her blond. Not to mention their Izayoi would be much less violent than the other and his dad. She would make sure of that! She would make him go to the male version of finishing school so he would have more manners than his father! She would also of course let him live his own life and everything, even allow him to choose his future.

So Izayoi became a real, imaginary child.

What about Gakushū though?

Letting her eyes trail over to the blonde once she passed the ball she gazed at him as he and Karma-kun actually seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. Would their baby have her blond or his, or would they complete miss the blonde and inherit the chairman's brown or her dads black. Slowly though she could see something taking place maybe a girl. Yeah, a little girl with long brown hair but it would be a light brown. She would have a cute face with blushing apple cheeks and a sweet shy smile! Her eyes would be the color of caramel and she would look a lot like Gakushū along with her grandpa the chairman!

…and her name would be Kisa.

Watching the child take formation in her mind, Minako caught Gakushū's eyes from across. Flashing her a small gentle smile he tossed her a wave when Karma looked away. Kisa so had his smile!

Feeling a smile come to her Minako was quickly shocked out of it when someone yelled out her name, snapping out of her day dream she got smashed in the face with a ball. Stumbling back she reached up with a groan when she felt blood, damn, whoever spiked it did it hard. "Minako, you okay?" asked Rio making her way over.

Holding her nose Minako smiled "I'm fine, I should have paid attention," she said with a sigh. Looking over she found a couple of the Class A girls smirking while the others looked nervous. Sighing she smiled at Rio, "I'm going to the bathroom to take care of this, be back later," she told her walking to the edge to climb out.

Following her Rio frowned, "Want me to come with?" she asked her.

Shaking her head Minako chuckled, "I'll be fine Rio-chan, just a bloody nose," she told her climbing out of the pool. Making her way to the changing rooms she quickly found a sink and a mirror, shoving paper towels up her nose she sat on a bench and sighed. Now she was going to have dried blood boogers, that was always fun!

Sitting in the room she had to change the paper towels twice before finally at last her nose clotted off at long last, standing up and tossing away the dirty paper she paused when the door opened. Jumping back shifting into a defensive stance, Minako found Kayano. Letting out a sigh of relief she straightened up, "Kayano what are you doing here?" she asked with a wave of relief.

Looking at her surprised Kayano looked around, "Um, well you were taking a while…are you okay, you seem kind of jumpy," she said looking around the room. Almost as if she suspected Minako had some secret company.

Rolling her eyes Minako headed for the door, "Don't worry I'm not secretly talking to G.O.D, it just takes my nose bleeds a while. You know because of the blood thinners," she told her.

Blushing Kayano gazed at her nervous," I didn't think you were in here secretly talking to someone…although I wouldn't put it past Karma to sneak in here to mess with you," she said.

Snorting Minako nodded at that, "That's for sure, but he's busy with his boyfriend at the moment! I'm pretty certain I'm at the back of both of their minds! Not that I mind, I'm just happy they're getting along," she said checking herself in the mirror. Looking for blood splatter but she had happy to see she had been able to save her suit from that.

"Hard to believe they can get along," said Kayano.

Turning to the girl Minako smiled, "I don't know about that, Karma has always enjoyed challenges but being who he is he doesn't get many. Gakushū is the same. When we were in elementary school Karma spent one entire October trying to scare me so bad he would make me cry. He never looked so happy being so frustrated. The same is with Gakushū, he found it annoying that I wouldn't give him our secret but he also enjoyed that. He never really had to fight for something. Especially with a girl," she snorted picking lint of her sheer skirt.

Nodding at that Kayano stayed quiet as they made their way out of the changing room. Heading down the hall in silence, Minako paused when a noise caught her attention. Looking down another hall she paused and frowned, did someone get lost? Sighing she turned to Kayano, "You go ahead I think someone took a wrong turn," she told the short girl.

Making her way down the hall she called out, "Hello," she cried out. She could hear nothing though but she did know she heard something. Heading down the hall she paused when she spotted a door left open, did something happen and someone came looking for cleaning equipment? "Hello?" she called out again peeking in. Then out of nowhere she felt a spike of ill intent as two hands shoved against her back.

Letting out a startled scream, Minako pitched forward and tumbled inside tripping over a bucket and some mops. Groaning in pain she gazed up and found three upside-down girls smirking down at her, well upside down from her point of view, but she recognized them. Some of the Class A girls, the one in the middle had short raven hair that reached her shoulders with dark golden eyes. The one on the right was a tall thin girl with muscular arm, no doubt the pusher, she had dark brown hair in a boyish haircut with dark green eyes. Then the last was a short girl with short raven ringlet curls with dark browns eyes. Smirking down at her, the middle girl chuckled, "Not so high and mighty now, are we princess. Now stay in here for the rest of the day and stop taking Ren-kun and Asano-kun's attention, if you be nice and quiet maybe we'll let you out!" she snapped slamming the door shut and locking it.

Getting enveloped in darkness, Minako watched under the door as their footsteps began to retreat leaving her alone in a utility closet. Slowly sitting up, Minako sighed as she gripped the material of her skirt in clenched fist. Just like she thought…nothing good was going to come from this! Biting her lip feeling tears of humiliation, frustration, and anger build up it was quickly pushed away by a noise.

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing!" yelled the familiar Kayano.

There was a small struggle outside before once more the door was opened up and a new body was thrown in, then before she could move it slammed shut. Groaning her new roommate groaned before jumping up and hitting against the door, "Let us out you jerks!" yelled Kayano. The response was just laughter as the three girls ran off leaving them all alone.

Letting out a frustrated scream Kayano kicked the door before plopping down, "Sorry, Minako…I thought I could take them on alone…that short hair girl was strong though," she sighed.

Frowning in the dark Minako shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she muttered.

Looking around the dark space Kayano looked over, "You don't have you cell phone, do you?" she asked hopeful.

Shaking her head Minako frowned, "No, I gave it to Rio so Ritsu could continue to play and I didn't bring my lock picking kit either," she told her quietly.

"You have a lock picking kit?" asked Kayano surprised.

"Uncle Grip gave me one for Christmas," Minako told her sighing.

Standing up Minako reached up and found a string for the light, pulling it the small closet lit up immediately and the blonde began to observe the small closet space. G.O.D in his attempt to make her his assassin pupil had taught her about escape. He kept trying to inspire her to escape, but during the beginning she thought it impossible.

Gazing at the door she frowned, well she could use the brooms and stuff to break a hole through the wall and just unlock herself but that would damage the building. She would make that her last resort but she could always just unlock the door. She could do it without everything, it was just going to take so much longer.

Sighing Minako pulled out a hair pin and went to work, "Minako-chan?" questioned Kayano.

Peeking into the lock Minako frowned, "I'm trying to get us out, I may not have my lock picking kit but I have a hair pin. Just don't expect quick results …took me forever when I was with G.O.D to unlock the normal locks," she told her as she went to work.

Watching Minako go to work Kayano looked around the small confined space, "…This must bring back bad memories," she muttered to the blonde.

"Yeah, I've have plenty of girls lock me in closets but at least this time I don't have to rely on some boy outside the door," commented Minako.

"No, I mean with the God of Death!" exclaimed Kayano.

Frowning Minako looked back at Kayano, "The only time he locked me in a closest was to teach me how to break out of it. He wasn't like those witches and purposely cruel to me," she told her confused, G.O.D always had a goal to his madness.

Looking at her back confused Kayano frowned, "I meant, being locked up must remind you of, you know, your stay with the God of Death when you were…locked up," she said.

Sighing Minako looked over to Kayano, "I didn't care about the cage. In fact, I preferred the cage to that room he put me up in," she told her.

"Why?" asked Kayano confused.

Frowning Minako looked over to her, "Because I could keep an eye on G.O.D, not to mention it was next to impossible for him to sneak up on me while I was in the cage. Every time he went to open it up while I was asleep I was forced awake because no matter how quiet he is he made noise with the locks. When I was in the bedroom he was able to sneak up on me and I didn't like that, I didn't sleep well when he put me in that room," she told her.

Sighing when she found no luck in unlocking the door, Minako sat back and looked at the door maybe she could use her knife to pry the door open. If that didn't work she could try the lock again, "I'm sorry," muttered Kayano.

Looking over, Minako frowned, "For what? You got caught too, nothing you could do about it. It was three against one," she said casually.

Shaking her head Kayano looked over, "This is why you were so angry with me wasn't it," she asked her nodding to the door. Leaning back against the wall she sighed, "You don't like the main school girls because they're always making fun of you and doing this kind of stuff…then you came to Class E. It was like a slice of heaven to you and then…I went and did what I did and made you feel like you were back here again. That's why you're so angry with me, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

Frowning Minako went back to the lock, "That doesn't matter anymore Kayano. I told you, I'm over it, I'm starting over with you," she said annoyed she would bring it up. Yes, she was sore about it and maybe that was a factor of it but she was the only one angry about it. So being angry about it just make her appear bitter, so the sooner people stopped talking about it the quicker she could get over everything! That only happened though when it was no longer mentioned!

"It doesn't change the fact that I made you feel bad," muttered Kayano.

Turning her Minako glared, "No, it doesn't but it doesn't matter when I'm the only one upset about it, it just makes me look mean and bitter and so STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" she yelled. Then with a frustrated growled she stood up and kicked the door open. Whipping open the door slammed into the wall no doubt making a hole. Taking a deep breath, she squashed down her angry and stepped out leaving Kayano alone in the closest to come out on her own.

Making her way to the changing room Minako took a seat on the beach and began to count down from twenty, she reached fifteen when the doors opened and in walked Kayano. Clutching the wooden bench Minako got ready to leave when Kayano glared at her, "You're the only one willing enough to punish me, Minako!" she cried frustrated.

Looking at her surprised, Minako quickly began to glared, "What the hell are you going on about?" she asked her.

Clenching the frilly skirt of her one-piece suit, Kayano took a seat across from her, "Everyone else just smiles and laughs it off. You're the only one who's angry at me and all of you should! I took away the fun from class! I made everyone face reality sooner than Korosensei wanted all because I wanted my revenge and in the end I wasted all that time for nothing," she said.

Looking up at Minako, Kayano frowned, "I want you to punish me because it's what I deserve for ruining the class!" she cried out her frustration. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her teary eyed, "You're the only one who's making me accountable and…that makes me feel better," Kayano confessed to her.

Looking at her surprised Minako frowned, "That's really messed up, Kayano," she said point blank making said girl wilt. Sighing she smiled, "Not that I'm much better, I was punishing myself for leaving G.O.D all alone so I guess I'm not any better," she said.

Frowning Kayano looked at her surprised, "You were punishing yourself for leaving the God of Death?" she asked her.

Crossing her arms, Minako nodded, "Yes…but I'm not going into it. Also, stop expecting me to punish you, I'm trying to get over my angry and be a better person. Kind of hard to do that when you want me to be mean to you," she said.

Smiling sadly Kayano nodded, "Sorry…I'll stop but I would feel better if someone just hit me already," she said grumbling the last part. Looking over when Minako stood up Kayano jumped when the blonde struck her across the face with an open hand. Toppling over the petite girl let out a loud groan as the slap echoed through the room, her jaw ached and her cheek stung and throbbed.

Damn, Minako packed a wallop.

Walking over to the sink Minako wet a paper down before folding it, coming back she crouched in front of Kayano and pressed the towel against her cheek, "Feel better?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

Pressing the towel to her cheek Kayano rolled her eyes, "Loads…so…what are we going to do?" she asked watching Minako sit across from her.

"Do about what?" asked Minako watching her wince in pain.

Pausing Kayano frowned, "About those girls! They locked you in a closet. If one of us did that to you, you wouldn't sit by. You would get us back although with us it would have been a playful act unlike them who did this to you out of dislike," she said cross.

Sighing Minako shook her head, "Why bother no matter what I do I'm the bad guy. I'm better off just…staying here," she muttered dejectedly.

Standing up with a scowl Kayano pointed at Minako with fury in her eyes, "You are Suzuki, Minako! You take crap from no one, when your angry you rage. You faced the God of Death and other various assassins with nerves of steel!" she cried.

"Technically I was scared out of my mind wondering when I was going to get kill," Minako corrected.

Marching up to her Kayano glared and poked Minako just above her chest, "Minako-chan! It's time you show those snooty girls you're no longer the meek and mild princess, you're the crazy and powerful queen!" she declared with fire in her eyes.

Frowning Minako looked at her, "What exactly do you expect me to do?" she asked her.

Smiling Kayano put her hands on her hips, "I expect you to get them back your style! They want to scare you off from Gakushū and Ren, so why don't you return the favor and scare them for a change!" she said with a smirk.

Thinking that over Minako could feel threads of ideas before finally they spun together and form something she could do. Looking up at Kayano, Minako smile, "I don't suppose you ever played the role of a victim in a horror movie, have you?" she asked her.

Smiling Kayano winked at her, "I can become anyone I need to be, where you're a musical genius I'm an acting genius I can anyone I need to be! So just tell me my role!" she said happily.

Nodding Minako chuckled, "First things, first we're going to need some outside help," she said only to jump when the door burst open and a Class A girl stumbled in. Looking around with a worried look she paused when she saw her, she was a little on the short side. She had glasses and wore her black hair in two small buns.

Letting out a sigh of relief she walked in, "Um, Minako-chan, I know you don't really like the main school girls or trust them much. However, I promise you I'm not here lying to you. I overheard three girls were going to play a prank on you! I came to warn you," she said.

Looking at her surprised, Minako raised an eyebrow, "Um already happened, but why are you warning me?" she asked confused.

Frowning the girl straighten up, "It already happened? How did you get out?" she asked confused.

"Minako-chan kicked the door open," said Kayano.

"But again, why are you warning me?" asked Minako suspiciously. Was this some bigger prank by some different girls! Because if so she might just hit her limit and go 'Minako Smash', and finally just wail on everyone who was female aside from Class E girls of course.

Looking between the two, the buns girl blushed, "Um…well…not every girl hates you know," she said.

"I don't believe that," said Minako dryly.

Nodding in agreement, Kayano pointed to Minako, "I have to agree, from what I've heard there's nothing but bad news about Minako. I learned recently of all the rumors you girls use to spread about her!" she said eyeing buns suspiciously as well.

"Seriously?" asked Minako looking over.

"I was just curious as to why you were so relieved about Karma coming back to the high school with you. That's all I swear!" said Kayano reassuringly.

"Oh…well I guess I get it, you didn't exactly go to the middle school with us," said Minako shrugging.

"Um," said bun grabbing their attention once more.

Snapping back to her both girls gazed at her with scrutiny eyes. Walking forward Kayano crossed her arms, "You say not all girls hate her, then why does it seem like the entire female population dislikes her and doesn't befriend her?" she asked getting down to business.

Blushing buns looked over at Minako with a shy expression, "Um, well, it's not exactly popular to like Minako-chan so most just…keep it to themselves. I just couldn't this time. After all you invited us here those girls shouldn't have done that…especially over Asano-san and Ren-kun," she said bashfully.

"Prove it!" said Kayano.

Looking at her startled, buns back away, "Um prove it how?" she asked her confused.

Smirking Kayano turned to Minako, "We need bait to draw those girls back in, right?" she asked the blonde knowingly.

Frowning Minako nodded, "Yeah, but can we really trust her," she asked still not a hundred percent convinced this wasn't a part of some bigger prank at her expense.

Looking at her buns frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about but I would be happy to help…I mean as long as it doesn't involve hurting others," she said looking between the two of them. She had no idea what was going on but she could at least deliver a message or something.

Looking at her still feeling indecisive Minako sighed, she still didn't know if this was a prank but she would try and if it back fire…she was going to the chairman. Screw them all she was going to pull out the puppy dog eyes, bottom lip, and eye lashes. Go nuclear on those girls! Looking at buns she frowned, "First, what's your name?" she asked her.

Smiling buns bowed at the waist, "I'm Morikawa, Mika!" she told her.

Nodding at that Minako turned to the girl who she still wasn't sure of, "Morikawa-san…I need you to get three girls from my class and when one of them comes back I need you to get those three witches to come back here and let me out," Minako told her. She wouldn't tell her a thing just give her some simple instructions.

Nodding Morikawa waited for instructions and Minako asked her to retrieve Rio, Hara, and Hazama once she was gone repeating the names as she left Minako turned to Kayano. Smiling she headed for her locker, "I hope you don't mind a little bit of blood!" she told her riling around in her locker. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a knife she turned to Kayano who began to look a little worried.

Chuckling Minako shook her head, "Don't worry, it's not real, it's one of those fake knives that make it look like you get cut. They use them in movies!" she told her spinning it around.

Calming down, Kayano nodded, "Right, wait, why do you have that?" she asked confused.

Shrugging Minako frowned, "I like horror, I have all kinds of stuff like this," she told her.

Shaking her head, Kayano reached for the knife, "No, why do you have something like this with you here!" she asked waving the knife.

"Oh, I'm giving it to Kanzaki to use for Operation Scared Witless," Minako told her. After much delegation, they figured they couldn't kill Korosensei with this plan but they all agreed that scaring him would be just as good! The plan would go down some time after Valentine's Day!

Waiting it wasn't long before they were joined by the three Minako requested, "I guess I'm not being tricked…" she muttered surprised.

Waving her hand Rio grinned at the duo, "What's up, buttercup? Some mouse from A just come up to us and said you asked her to come and get us? How did you manage that?" she asked only to frown when she caught sight of Kayano's cheek. "What happened to you?" she asked her confused.

"I asked Minako to slap me but don't worry about it," Kayano told them.

Frowning Hara looked over to Rio who shook her head and shrugged, "Whatever moving on from whatever that is. What's up?" she asked.

Smiling Minako sighed, "Some A girls just tried locking me in a closet for the remainder of this day and Kayano has convinced me to get them back and I could use your help," she said.

Looking at her surprised, all three shared looks before smiling or smirking in Rio and Hazama's case, "I'm all for giving some twits a good scare!" said Hazama rubbing her hands as she tapped into her scare queen smile.

* * *

Catching sight of the scary raven-head exiting the hall to the dressing rooms, Mika took a deep breath and made her way toward the trio who locked Minako in the closet. She had no idea what the blonde had in store for them but she would help her. After all they really were in the wrong, not only did she generously invite them here it just wasn't right of them to do that.

Even if they liked Ren-kun and Asano-san.

Once she was in front of the girls Mika narrowed her stare and waited for them to look up, once they did Noriko was the first to look up. She had short raven hair that reached her shoulders with dark golden eyes, "What do you want, Mika?!" she snapped.

Running a hand through she short brown hair, Mao narrowed her green eyes, "Really, since when do you talk to us," she snorted.

Nodding at that Nishi's raven curls bounced with her every movement, "We're not exactly friends," she said eyeing her suspiciously.

Frowning Mika took a deep breath, "I heard what you did to Minako-chan. If you three don't let her out I'm telling Asano-kun and Asano-sensei what you did!" she said glaring at them sternly. Seeing the fear in their faces Mika made her way over toward the group and watched them. They began whisper talking and when they looked over to her she turned and began to make her way toward Asano-sensei only to hear them high-tail it.

Stopping at the edge, she watched them disappeared let out a sigh of relief only to jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she found the witchy girl, "Don't say a word when it happens," she told her before heading back to her seat beside the pool.

"Um, when what happens?" Mika asked wearily.

Pausing the witchy girl turned back, "Just keep your lips sealed or otherwise my curses tonight will be on you," Hazama told her before reaching over to pluck out a single strand of her hair. Then she continued on back to her seat.

Gazing back to the door, Mika frowned, she wondered what was about to happen.

* * *

Walking along the hall Noriko groaned, "Ugh, when did Mika turn into such a tattle tell?" she asked as they took their sweet time. The little rat didn't say when they had to let out that little homewreckers, "I mean seriously who cares if with lock up little miss princess!" she griped crossing her arms.

Sighing Nishi crossed her arms behind her back, "Back in our second year, I heard rumors that Mika was a lesbian and had a crush on January Jones, you know that model turned actress. Minako's blonde, so maybe she has a crush on her," she said shrugging.

Rolling her eyes Mao sighed, "You believe every rumor you hear don't you," she scoffed.

"Well she's never been interested in any boys! What else could it be?! Our class has some of the best guys!" exclaimed Nishi.

"Speaking of boys have you guys seen the Class E boys! Oh, my god! They are so…ripped, sculptured, yummy, choose one you won't be wrong.!" gushed Noriko.

Chuckling Mao blushed as she remembered a certain good looking red-head who had as much of a rocking body as her beloved Asano-kun, "Yeah Akabane-kun is looking pretty good, I never noticed it before but he's hot-hot-hot! I could take him or Asano-kun" she said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Noriko smiled, "I'm loyal to Reeee…" she said trailing off when all three of them came upon the closet they locked that prissy princess in. Feeling a sinking pit form in her stomach Noriko gazed at the door fearfully. It had been ripped open and hit the wall so hard it cracked but what worried her was what was next to the door.

A single…bloody…hand print was on the wall.

Pressing a hand against her mouth Nishi gazed fearfully, "…Is that what I think that is!" she cried.

Looking over Noriko shook her head, "There's no way, this is just a joke!" she cried out fearfully trying to squash down the growing fear building up inside.

Holding out a shaking arm, Mao pointed toward the floor, "…There's a trail," she whimpered.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Noriko began to follow the blood trail with the other two behind her, despite everything telling her to leave for help. They followed the trail all the way back down the hall and to the changing room. There was a steady drip and an occasional hand print on the wall as whoever was bleeding used the wall to help them along.

She could also hear noises behind them in the shadows but she didn't dare look back, pausing when they reached the door she looked over to Nishi. "G-Go in and see," she ordered.

Looking at her like she was insane, Nishi shook her head, "Forget it I'm not going in!" she exclaimed fearfully, there was no way she would be an easy victim!

"We go in together!" said Mao steping up, she tried to show a brave face but her knees were quaking so badly that her brave face didn't sooth them at all.

Sneaking through the door all three looked around the seemly bare room, "Hello…short girl, Minako," whispered Nishi looking around.

"Short girl!" hissed Mao.

"I never got her name! She transferred in this year and has been in E since the beginning so back off!" hissed back Nishi.

Ready to tell both of them to shut up Noriko shut up when they heard a whimpering sob, freezing up once more they all looked over when the small girl stumbled out. She had tears streaming down her face with cuts all along her body, "Hel…Help…me," she cried stumbling toward them.

Backing away all three gasped, "What the hell is going on!" screeched Noriko.

Sobbing still reaching for them Kayano shook her head, "She went crazy…she started screaming then she attacked me…" she cried her voice getting hysterical as she fell to the floor. Looking up she looked up at them, "She wouldn't stop saying…saying…" sobbed Kayano.

"You won't trap me again," hissed a venomous voice.

Letting out quiet screams all three looked around and jumped when Minako came out from behind the locker directly behind Kayano, "You won't trap me again!" she yelled at them. Then she grabbed Kayano's hair and pulled her back, then to their collected horror she pulled out a knife. It was dripping with blood and before any of them could shout out no the knife was at Kayano's throat.

Pulling it across Kayano's throat, said girl flew forward her hands fluttering for her throat as she gurgled with her last breath. Turning to the trio Minako glared at them and the moment she took her first step all three screamed bloody murder and Nishi peed herself a little. With that all three ran from the room screaming their collected heads off.

Smirking Minako held out her hand for Kayano, "We should move fast, I'm sure the chairman will get them out of hysteria before long," she said pulling her up.

Smiling Kayano headed over for the sink and immediately began wiping away the blood from her arms, legs, and throat, "I guess it's a good thing they were scared. It didn't seem to click in their minds that I wasn't bleeding more!" she happily.

"I didn't pull you hair to hard, did I?" Minako asked.

"You were fine! Still I can't believe how well you did, I was actually chilled when I heard your voice. Maybe you should give a try at acting, even if it only horror!" teased Kayano winking.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "Thanks, but I'll leave the acting world to you. I could never be an actor with my stage fright, I'll stick to pranks," said Minako happily.

Looking back when the door opened up, Minako found a grinning Rio, "Holy crap, I guess even when you rusty your good, Kayano! Also, as usual, no one defeats the Scream Queen!" said Rio laughing.

"Where you two able to get all the blood?" asked Minako.

Winking Hara gave her a thumb up, "We got it all!" she reassured her.

Nodding at that Minako stashed away the knife in a hidden space before looking around the room for any stray spots of blood while Hara over looked Kayano. Heading out all four kept their pace even as they chatted happily with each other ready to face what lied ahead. Looking over to a smiling Kayano, Minako smiled as well and for once she actually felt at ease.

"Thanks, Kayano," Minako told her.

Looking over surprised, Kayano smiled, "Don't be, I'm just glad I could help you! Maybe now those main school girls won't mess with you when you return for high school," she said happily.

Smiling Minako laughed, "I doubt it but…I won't hide anymore. Also, your forgiven, I really mean it too. You might have betrayed my trust but you just did what no girl has ever done," she said. Seeing Kayano surprised and puzzled expression Minako chuckled, "None of them ever apologized for making me feel bad and meant it. So, consider our restarted friendship off to a good start!" she told her.

"Thanks, Minako-chan!" said Kayano happily.

She felt her guilt lessen a good deal!

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you do and please, please vote on the poll I've made. It's important!**


	82. Seventy-Six

**We'll be getting back to the story line next chapter also I guess last chapter suck so I hope I make it up with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Sighing as Karma and Gakushū got ready for yet another battle, Nagisa crossed her arms, "You know you two could just have fun instead of battling all day," he spoke up. Honestly fight after fight, not to mention they were starting to get a little ridiculous. What the heck did fastest slider tell them?!

Looking over to him like he was insane, Karma smirked, "This is fun, Nagisa," he said.

"Maybe for you two! I'm tired of keeping count!" snapped Koyama annoyed.

"Do you want me to get, Minako?!" threaten Gakushū lightly.

Bristling Koyama shushed him loudly, "Don't say her name damn-it! You say it to many time and something bad is going to happen!" he hissed.

Frowning Sugino crossed his arms, "What is your deal with, Minako-chan. Sure she's slightly insane but she not some dangerous psychopath! If anything, she's just overly violent, fire crazy, and stalkerish. But not dangerous, she would never hurt-hurt someone!" he argued.

Sighing Nagisa reached over and patted his back, "Sugino, stop defending, Minako-chan," he told him.

Turning to him, Sugino frowned, "Well it's all true, sure she's a little out there but she isn't a murderer or something like he's acting!" he said. It was at that moment screams echoed out from somewhere in the building, "…Please don't let that be, Minako," he groaned.

Turning the small group of boys watched as three Class A girls ran out of the hall leading to the changing room sobbing uncontrollably. Raising an eyebrow, Karma pointed down, "Who the hell are they?" he asked.

Sighing Gakushū crossed his arms, "Noriko, Nishi, and Mao. A couple of groupies to me and Ren, what the hell are they up too," he said stepping onto the slide, skidding down on his feet. Close behind him was Karma who followed Gakushū's lead while Nagisa sighed.

Looking over to Sugino he frowned, "We should probably tell Minako put up sign advising people against what they're doing," he said sliding down normally.

"Yeah, they're just show offs!" said Sugino following after him.

Sharing a look with Seo and Araki, Koyama frowned, "Akabane seems to be as much of a show off as Asano-kun," he snorted getting nods of agreement.

Heading down they all made their way toward the scene and when each of them heard the commotion one thought passed through their head, there was no way. Being the first to finally spit out coherent words was Noriko who pointed back to the hall, "Suzuki-san went crazy. She attacked some girl from Class E, I think she killed her!" she exclaimed to Gakuhō.

At once the chairman raised an eyebrow with a look of skepticism, seeing his disbelief Nishi jumped in, "It's true, she flipped out and attacked that girl and then she was going to attack us!" she yelled out.

"Who was going to attack you?" questioned a light voice from behind.

Turning all three girls let out short screams and recoiled when they found Minako standing before them with a curious expression. Looking just so innocent but Class E knew better, still she smiled that sweet smiled that put those who didn't know her at ease. Glaring Mao pointed to Minako, "Don't play innocent after what you did you, you-!" she cried struggling for an insult only to stall when Kayano peeked out from behind Minako.

"Your alive!" exclaimed Nishi.

Blinking her eyes, Kayano gazed at her with a look, "Um, last I checked," she said reaching up to feel her pulse in her neck.

"A little higher up," coached Minako.

Nodding Kayano shifted her hand a little higher and felt the steady thud of her heart beat, "Yep, there's still a pulse!" she said happily.

Gazing at the duo confused all three flinched when a dark pressure began to weigh down on them, turning they found the chairman smiling at them. Only this smile was like the one he showed them the day they all lost to Class E. The scary smile! Frowning Noriko pointed to Minako, "I swear we saw her with a knife, even if she faked everything she brought a knife here and there was blood all in the hall and on her," she protested jabbing her thumb at Kayano desperate.

Sighing at that the chairman looked out to the rest of the girls, "I apologize ladies but we're going to have to ask you to present your things," he said to them all before turning to Karasuma and Irina. "Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei, if you'll please help me search," he said.

Gazing at the chairman, Karasuma turned his stare toward the girls before his eyes trailed over to Minako and Kayano. There was no doubt in his mind that Minako did something but, considering her feelings toward the main school girls he would say these girls pushed her. She was visibly uneasy about them and even tried to avoid them. If she attacked he would say they provoked her into attacking them, "I'll help on the promise that there be disciplinary action if this all turns out to be slander against my student" he said sternly making his way past him.

Eyeing Karasuma momentarily, Gakuhō smiled, "Of course," he said looking over to the trio of girls who gulped in response. Honestly, attacking Minako so openly here…jealous girls really did seem to lack common sense no matter what their test scores were. Looking back, he smiled, "Ladies, if you'll join us," he said before curling his finger at the trio.

About to follow after everyone Minako paused when a hand grabbed her shoulder, looking over she found Terasaka giving her look. Crossing his arms, he scowled, "What did you do?" he asked.

Looking over making sure no one else could hear her she frowned, "Made them believe I killed, Kayano-chan. But before you insult me and smack me upside the head, know that those jerks locked me in a closet and intended to keep me in it till after the day was done!" she snapped making her way after everyone with a stormy expression.

Watching her leave, Terasaka lowered his hand and scowled, "So what did she do?" asked Isogai coming up behind him.

"Doesn't matter they deserved it," he said headed over for the pool.

* * *

Standing between Rio and Megu as Karasuma-sensei, the chairman, and Bitch-sensei searched the locker room Minako could feel the trios glares but didn't look. There was no way any of them would find the fake knife because she hid it in the vent. G.O.D told her once everyone over looked vents because they're was usually so many and most were held shut with screws.

He told her he always carried around an electric screwdriver.

She didn't have one on her but a quick trip back to the closet she had been locked in allowed her to find one. Now the prop knife was safely in a vent and she was going to consider carrying around an electric screwdriver because that actually turned out to be some of his better advice.

Feeling the questioning stares of her classmates she could see Rio, Hara, and Kayano whispering to each of them one by one. Slipping over once she got the info Megu frowned, "Kind of went overboard don't you think?" she asked crossing her arms.

Looking over Minako couldn't see any disappointment or angry on Megu's face. So, she wasn't annoyed with her choice she just felt she went a little overboard. Sighing Minako shrugged her shoulders, "Well I only got one trick aside from fire, so it was either burn them alive or scare them. Since murder is still illegal and sensei didn't get me with total immunity I went with a good scare…I think I made ringlets pee herself!" she said keeping her face natural but her tone giddy.

Shaking her head Megu smiled, "Remind me to never ask you to treat me to a Halloween Haunted House," she snorted.

"I play to win!" said Minako amused.

Looking over when finally, all three teachers stopped their searched, Bitch-sensei was the first to speak up, "Well no knife, so you three want to admit you were lying? Or are you going to continue this plea for attention," she asked looking over to the three with looks of annoyance. She was missing pool time right now, she could finally get a tan without risking a cold!

There were tanning beds but she preferred to get her tans naturally!

Glaring at her with a look of indignation, Noriko jabbed a finger at Minako, "She played a horrible trick on us! She made us believe she killed that girl, emotionally scarring us! Even if she hid the knife she couldn't have cleaned up all the blood!" she yelled walking out into the hall.

Sighing at that, Gakuhō looked out at the rest of the girls, "Nishi, Mao, Minako, and Kayano, you four stay with me and Karasuma-sensei while the rest of you return with Irina-sensei to the pool," he said his voice unreadable. All around the girls shared looks, the ones from A looking quite nervous but they all left with Bitch-sensei and a couple of the A girls wandered over to the E. No doubt questioning them if they knew what was going on or what would happen.

Once everyone was out he curled his finger and they all began to follow him with Karasuma-sensei coming up behind them. Lagging back a bit Minako peered back and found Karasuma just looking ahead, "Are you mad, sensei?" she asked him worried. She didn't want him angry with her.

Looking down at her, Karasuma crossed his arms, "Was your attack unprovoked?" he asked her calmly his eyes darting between her and Kayano.

"They started it," muttered Kayano.

Nodding at that he frowned, "Then I'm not angry you were taught to defend yourself, although I do think you went overboard," he said looking pointedly toward Minako.

Crossing her arms, she frowned, "It was either fake murder or real murder…with fire," she told him.

"You could have come and gotten me," Karasuma told her.

"I can't have you fighting my battles, Karasuma-sensei. Besides the only enemy I would ever wish you upon is that bastard Shiro. You can fuck him up all you want," grumbled Minako.

"Language," snapped Karasuma-sensei.

Tucking her arms behind her back Kayano frowned, "Yanagisawa-san is going to regret making you his enemy, I'm glad I'm no longer your enemy," she said quietly.

Shaking her head Minako smiled, "You were never my enemy…I was just angry with you. I'm over that now though, as for him…yeah, he's going to wish he never been born by the time I'm done with him," she said. He hurt Itona, he was a constant annoyance, he hurt Korosensei, he was pretty much responsible for Yukimura-san's death, and now he ruined G.O.D's chance to heal…he was just dead.

Peering back to find the murderous expression the blonde held, Karasuma sighed, "Honestly, you should be related to the chairman more than his own son," he muttered aloud and the moment the worlds left his lips he had to jump back. Why, because with a growl of annoyance Minako attempted to slam her heel down on his foot only to have him speed out of reach.

Glaring at his back with puffed out cheeks Minako crossed her arms, "What have I said about comparing me to the chairman!" she snapped quietly.

Peering back at the fuming blonde, Karasuma sighed, _'She really does look like a squirrel,'_ he thought.

Continuing on for a few more minutes they came upon Noriko who was peering at Minako smugly as if she won, but if Minako knew anything it was that the game wasn't over till the chairman spoke. Gazing at her coolly Noriko turned to the chairman and pointed to a single drop of blood on the ground next to the door. Turning her hand toward Minako, Noriko gazed at the chairman, "She must have had help in cleaning up the rest of the blood but she missed a spot. See proof that she and her friends played a vicious prank on us!" she cried.

Gazing at the blood, the chairman's gaze went from his student to the door, "I'm more curious about what happen to the door…" he trailed off. Walking over he pulled the door away from the wall and found the handle had punched through the wall and hit it so hard the wall cracked. Shaking his head, he sighed, "Let me guess, you three thought you would carry out your juvenile feud with Minako-chan only it didn't work out. Then in retaliation, Minako, you thought to get back at them?" he said.

Scowling Minako crossed her arms, "Give me as much detention as you want because I refuse to apologize, they had every intention of leaving me locked up in that closest all day. You know what that would have meant for me. All I'm wearing is a bathing suit and this entire hall is drafty. If I wouldn't have kicked open the door I would have gotten sick. So, do what you will because I refuse to say anything apologetic to them," she said giving her two cents.

Nodding at that the chairman turned to the trio, "What do you have to say?" he asked.

Standing still all three of their voices dyed in their throats as they tried to think of something to say but in the end all three clamped their mouths shut. Nodding at that the chairman sighed, "Kayano-san, Minako-chan you two will get three days of detention for your prank and Minako you'll get an added day since you refuse to apologize. Karasuma-sensei I'll leave their punishment to you. As for you three, go get your things and call your parents. Since you can't be mature enough to apologize for your actions you're going home. You were here today as a guest of Minako's, so for the next two weeks you'll be staying after school to do odd jobs. Anything you would like to add Karasuma-sensei," the chairman asked.

Eyeing the girls, Karasuma pointed over to the door, "I say you have them pay for the damages, Minako may have kicked the door open but they're the cause for this. Seeing how they locked her in there and forced her to free herself," he said.

Nodding at that the chairman smiled, "Sounds reasonable…I'll make sure to tell their parents," he said before turning to the girls, "Go gather your things and met me in the lobby," he said.

With that they all split and the moment they were out of ear shot of the A girls Minako peered over to Karasuma-sensei, "So…what do me and Kayano-chan have to do?" she asked. Would he give them punishment or just let bygones be bygones? Knowing him he would give them some kind of penalty because as he said they didn't have to retaliate. She would disagree completely however because she felt she did have to even the score.

"So, what's our punishment?" asked Kayano

Peering back Karasuma-sensei sighed, "I suppose, I'll just leave that to the octopus. I don't think you should have retaliated but what's done is done, he'll decide so when one of you get the chance to speak with that balled pest tell him everything and I mean everything because I will know otherwise," he said making his way over to Irina once they reached the pool area.

Watching him leave Minako crossed her arms, "That's everyone's answer, blah-blah-blah because I will know otherwise…sometimes I think our teachers are witches," she told Kayano.

Laughing at that Kayano smiled, "I've thought that on occasion as well," she admitted.

Looking around the room both girls jumped when they heard voices behind them, "What happen?" asked Karma frowning. Turning back Minako found Karma and Gakushū waiting for her along with Ren, "Also what did you do?" asked Karma his frown turning to a smile.

Blinking Minako looked over when Kayano patted her back, "I'm going to play with Kanzaki-chan, I'll leave the explanation to you," she told her heading over to the raven hair beauty. Minako could also see Kanzaki also had sensei back from Karma's torture session.

Turning back when fingers were snapped in front of her face, Minako frowned, "I'm sorry, what?" she asked him lost in thought. Sighing Karma reached over and flicked her in the forehead, "Ow! What did you do that for!" cried Minako holding her forehead.

Poking the spot, he just flicked Karma poked it over and over as he spoke to her in annoyance, "I asked you what happened with those twats," he said before pinching her cheek and pulling it, "What have I told you about daydreaming in front of me!" Karma scolded not relenting till she grabbed his hand pulling it away from her face.

Glaring at him Minako rubbed her cheek and forehead, "Your so mean! Nothing happened they tried locking me in a closest for the rest of the day and I got them back by making them believe I killed Kayano," she snapped annoyed, honestly he was so rough with her!

Frowning at that Karma raised an eyebrow, "How did you manage to do that?" he asked confused.

Still rubbing her swollen cheek, Minako sighed, "I have one of those Hollywood knives, I used blood to make a trail and then Kayano acted like I went crazy because they locked me up and I was having flashback to my kidnapping," she told him.

"Always horror," said Karma shaking his head.

"We can't be all creatively evil like you!" Minako grumbled

"Where did you get blood? I thought your dad said you couldn't carry about blood anymore after that incident at that ball five years ago?" asked Ren curious.

Looking over Minako sighed and pointed toward the pool, "Hazama-chan has recently gotten into blood rituals. Since I told her of a butcher shop that will sell the blood for a price, I knew she would have some on her. I asked her if I could use the blood she had on her in return for my book on blood rituals. I'm over them anyway so I don't mind if she takes it," she told them shrugging.

"So, your finally getting rid of that creepy book," Ren said relieved

Sighing at the conversation content, Gakushū frowned and gazed at Minako she seemed alright but he knew she had been nervous about the girls. She was always nervous about the girls of the main school, he thought he made it clear to them all if they did anything to her the punishment would be severe. Frowning he crossed his arms, "Minako-chan…" he said grabbing her attention. Once she looked over he frowned, "Sorry, I thought I made it clear they were to leave you alone," he apologized to her paying no attention to Akabane's looks.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "Don't worry about it…it was about time I stood up for myself. If I were you and Ren though I would be on the lookout because they were your groupies and the violent ones who push away other girls from you have potential stalker written all over them," she said.

"Can you really speak like that, Little Miss Stalker!" asked Karma with a smirk.

Blushing Minako looked over with a glare, "I'm different if you showed interest in a girl or a girl showed interest in you I didn't try stopping it. I just went and sulked to Rio," she grumbled before turning away from him with a humph.

Snickering Karma made his way after Minako who headed for the pool, all the while teasing her about being a stalker till at last she swept her foot out to kick him in annoyance. Watching the two, Asano grimaced and took off after them while Ren watched from afar. When Asano joined, he began to argue with Karma about being too rough with Minako. Smiling as she rolled her eyes at the duo Ren gave a sigh of relief she went and finally got herself some reliable knights.

Venus was finally becoming the princess she always was underneath her solider status!

Still, it was partially his fault Minako experienced this. Looking toward the hall he made his way down, he enjoyed a woman who was her true self but if their true selves was to hurt others. Then maybe he couldn't love every girl that was out there. Pausing outside the female changing rooms, Ren waited and it wasn't long before they came sulking out already planning their revenge on Minako. Pausing upon seeing him, Noriko gazed at him shocked before blushing and putting on a shy expression.

In the past that expression, would have fooled him, "Ren-kun!" she cried prancing up to him.

Before she could grab his arm though he held out his hands and grabbed her shoulders to push her away gently. Giving her his usual gentle smile he crossed his arms, "Noriko-san, I have a request for you and I would like you to listen," he said happily.

Looking a bit miffed he stopped her, Noriko recovered and smiled at him, "What is it, Ren-kun?! I'll gladly do anything!" she said happily.

Nodding Ren leaned forward, "Please stay away from me from now on," he asked her.

Letting her arms drop, Noriko's smile stayed frozen on her face as her eyes twitch, "S-Sorry?" she asked him.

Tucking his arms behind his back Ren kept on his smile as he gazed at Noriko, "I asked you to stay away from me, Noriko-san. Also, the same goes for you two. I don't care if your Asano-kun's fans or mine I can't tolerate you bullying, Minako-chan," he said firmly.

Seeing all three of them twitch at the mention of her he frowned, "Minako-chan, she is my precious sister and I can't tolerate you treating her as such due to jealousy. So, from now on, please stay away from me…understood?" Ren asked all of them before turning away.

Shaking with fury, Noriko glared at Ren's back, "Why is it always her!" she barked making him stop in his tracks. It was always her, everyone loved her, all the boys wanted her! It was so freaking infuriating! She wasn't even that pretty but all the boys loved her. "It's not fair, why does everyone love her!" she shouted looking up only to jump when she found Ren upon her.

Looking down at Noriko, Ren smiled as he reached up and cupped her face, "I use to think you were a very beautiful girl but not because you had a beautiful face. I liked you because you weren't afraid to be yourself but now I see that was a lie. The reason I like Minako-chan is because she never pretends with me. Since the beginning, she's been a petty, slightly hateful, horror-loving, flame-obsess, Karma-stalking, insecure, blonde-head, brat. She puts on a brave face but inside she's all marshmallow she'll forgive anyone if they give her a good enough reason. The only time she truly hates is when all a person does is hurt others. So, I like her because I know exactly who she is, I don't like her romantically but I do like her. Why others like her I can't say but that's why I do…why don't you like her and before you answer that…do you even know her. Don't base your decision whether you like her or not on rumors. Decide whether you hate her or like her based on what you learn about her, but till you can do that I want you to stay away from me and don't go near Minako if you're going to hurt her. Because while I've never raised my hand to a woman…I know someone with red hair who would be more than willing too," he said giving her his two cents.

With that he turned away from them and made his way down the hall. He never stood up for Minako because she demanded they be strangers at school. She followed the lie so well that there were times when she looked at him he was convinced they were perfect strangers. Things were different now, everyone knew their relationship which meant he could protect her…as her brother!

* * *

Glaring at Karma, Minako crossed her arms, "You're not doing that, that's gross Karma-kun. Not to mention completely humiliating! I'm not doing that to doggie and you're not either!" she said sternly. There was no way she would let him give Terasaka-kun laxative. Honestly the places his mind went was sometimes just mean and cruel. Not to mention completely gross.

"Come on, Minako-chan!" asked Karma poking her still tender cheek.

Slapping his hand away Minako shook her head, "Leave doggie alone! I mean it, Karma-kun!" she said sternly, honestly always being so mean to poor little doggie.

Tucking his arms behind his head Karma sighed, "Your no fun, Cinderella," he groaned.

"You're pretty much a criminal, Akabane," said Gakushū shaking his head in disbelief.

Looking over Karma frowned, "At least I've never blackmailed, Minako!" he snorted.

Glaring over at Akabane, Gakushū fumed, "Why don't you try using something new! Everyone in the world is over the blackmail!" he snapped.

Smirking Karma began to name off Gakushū's atrocities, "You stole her first kiss, you're keeping the engagement going, and you nix her vampire-wedding…I would drink the blood wine but apparently, you don't care about her as much as me!" he said victoriously.

Glaring at him Gakushū fumed, "Oh come on blood wine is just gross! Also, you're not completely innocent either! You sent me photos of her in all those embarrassing outfits of which you put her in! Not to mention you look up her skirt every chance you get you sicko!" he snapped.

Snorting Karma brushed off Gakushū, "Drinking blood is not gross, besides its two drops in a goblet full of red wine or whatever she chooses for her wine. Also, she likes dressing up so no one is the victim in that and unlike you I faced that issue head on. As for the panties…I'm a healthy young man I have needs unlike you robot boy," said the red head flicking Gakushū

Watching the two enter a glare off, Minako sighed and reached out to grab a passing by Takebayashi, "Takebayashi-kun, you're my new love interest," she told him.

Smiling the bespectacled boy fixed his glasses, "I'm flattered, Minako-chan. However, I don't think I could handle you as a love interest like they could! Plus…I'm only into 2-D girls…remember," he said patting her head.

Sighing Minako crossed her arms, "Yeah your probably right about that, with the people that hang around me it would get really dangerous for normal people," she agreed.

Feeling a shadow drape over her Minako jumped when a voice pierced her, "Speaking of normal people, while its perfectly okay for them to wear themselves out in a pool all day it isn't for you," said a familiar stern voice. Feeling arms grab her underneath her armpits, Minako was pulled out of the water and set on the ground.

Looking over she found her elder brother glaring at her sternly, pulling a towel out from behind his back he began to dry her off. Taking the towel from him Minako frowned, "I'm not a child I can dry myself," she muttered walking away.

Sighing Izaya shook his head, "How long have you been in the water?" he asked her.

Wrapping the towel around her body Minako frowned, "Not that long and that isn't a lie, plus I haven't been playing I've mostly just been walking around," she told him.

Eyeing her Izaya nodded, "Alright but you need to take a rest alright. Plus, trust me you don't want to be in the water when the beauty queen arrives. She's just going to bitch and moan when she sees you in your suit," he said rolling his eyes.

Grimacing at that Minako took more confident steps toward the teachers table and sat down with Izaya at her side, "Izaya-kun, glad to see you could finally join us," said Gakuhō smiling.

Frowning Izaya nodded, "Sorry it took so long, Asano-sensei. Thanks for taking care of Minako, all of you," he said bowing his head.

"The brat doesn't need much looking after," said Irina.

Sighing at that Izaya stood up, "I beg to differ, I'm going to get drinks would any of you like anything?" he asked looking around. Getting nothing he nodded, "I'm bringing you juice and you have to drink it all if you even want to think about going back into the pool," he said sternly.

Frowning Minako nodded and watched her brother leave, "Is he being pushy again? If you want, I'll distract him so you can go play!" said Irina winking.

Laughing Minako sat back and shook her head, "Thanks but that's okay, he's right I need to take a breather…if I play too much and tire myself out I'll just welcome a cold!" she told her, folding her arms on the table she rested her head on her arms it was minutes before all three heard quiet snores come from the blonde.

Wincing when a loud shout came from the pool, Irina frowned, "I envy her ability to sleep through this noise…I find it impossible to sleep some nights due to all of the noise," she grumbled watching Minako enviously. Between the noise of the city, her high guard, and her blood-filled nightmares she was unable to sleep some nights.

"Try ear plugs," offered Karasuma thinking it was just the city that caused her woes.

Sighing Irina reached over and played with Minako's hair, "That only solves part of the problem," she said, he just wouldn't understand. They lived in two different worlds so there was no way anyone from this world could ever understand what it was like to relive your worst moments in dreams. Aside from this brat of course, she was haunted by death, the God of Death, and her own feelings.

"I find getting your sleep down to the bare minimum often helps," Gakuhō offered.

Looking up surprised Irina gazed at the man who had been their enemy for what felt like a century but was really just a semester or two. He had demons of his own, demons who haunted him. Falling to silence it wasn't long before Izaya returned. Setting down a tall glass of juice, he sighed, "I'm going to have to teach whoever she marries how to read her…I hope to god its neither of them," he said glancing back to Gakushū and Karma.

"Charming Monster!" muttered Minako with a smile.

Looking over all three raised eyebrows, "Charming Monster?" questioned Irina.

Laughing Izaya tucked his arms behind his head, "Minako-chan, binged watched Gosick. Victorique is the only female Tsundere that she likes. Says she gets the right to be one since most of her life was spent in total isolation and that she had to really guard her feelings due to her father!" he told them.

"Victorique, isn't that a boy name?" asked Irina curious.

"It's gender natural, depending on who bears the name it can be pronounced different but spelled the same," answer Gakuhō, showing off his knowledge. He knew random facts and important facts, as Gandhi once said, "Live as though you were to die tomorrow. Learn as though you were to live forever." With that philosophy, he learned whatever floated his boat, be it a random fact about a name or the history of a king.

Looking over Izaya, Gakuhō smiled, "You've dressed her up as Victorique quite a few times have you not?" he asked him curious. He often looked up what she was cosplaying as when Mori sent him the pictures Izaya took…he really did like sending everyone he was close with pictures of his girls. He did the same thing with Makoto till her outfits became rather risqué and Usagi before she died.

"She looks good in the girl's style, although she can't pass as Victorique. If she had more influence from father's genes maybe but the girls took after mother fully," commented Izaya.

Laughing at that Irina reached over to poke Minako's cheek again, "There are times when it does feel like Maria-sempai is looking at me through Minako-chan's eyes. Mostly when she's serious or angry, both have that same murderous look that sends shivers down your spine!" she said amused.

"Yeah, I remember that look…the last time I saw it was a year after Minako and Usagi came into the world…mom caught me setting fire to Makoto's favorite Bisque doll," griped Izaya.

"Why did you burn her doll?" asked Karasuma with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at Karasuma, Izaya frowned, "You're an only child aren't you," he asked. Getting a look from the man Izaya sighed, "I did it because I didn't like her! She was loud, whiny, and always looking for attention. I freaking cursed the day my parents brought her home! Then when they brought the twins, it just got worse!" he said shaking his head.

Looking at him amused, Irina laughed, "So it wasn't inappropriate sibling love at first sight?" she asked both amused and curious.

Snorting Izaya shook his head, "All I saw was two more girls to the clan and Usagi was just as loud as Makoto when she was a baby. Minako…when she finally came home was much quieter. She was a sickly baby and rarely cried. It was a surprise when she cried, still all I could see was that I had two more sisters, I thought all girls were attention seekers when they were young. That started to change of course as Minako and Usagi got older and developed their own personalities," he said.

"What was Minako-chan like as a baby! I can't imagine she's the same as she is now, I mean when she talks about Usagi she seems different from the stories," said Irina enthralled.

Frowning Izaya reached over and poked Minako making her reach up to brush away his hand, "Hmm, well as a baby she was fairly quiet…really curious too. When she got stronger she would sneak out of her crib and go exploring…once I woke up and nearly had a heart attack. She was sitting on the edge of my bed just staring at me with wide eyes, then asked me if I knew how to contact the boogeyman. She was three at the time" he snorted remembering that day. It freaked him out to no end, he never even heard her open his door and he had always been a pretty light sleeper.

"So, her creepy horror love started early on," said Irina shaking her head.

Nodding Izaya sighed, "Yeah, aside from the occasional weird nighttime's exploring she was pretty quiet, dad never wanted her to get worked up so she spent a lot of her time reading. She learned to read and write early on, in fact she didn't start speaking-speaking till three. She said words growing up but when she should have been making sentences she just stopped. Most of the time she just played charades or tried to draw what she wanted to tell you, then when she learned to write she wrote it," he said remembering those days. He always thought maybe it was a game to her, she seemed to enjoy their looks of frustration when they tried to get her to talk.

"Was there anything wrong with her?" asked Karasuma curious.

"Nah, she just didn't want to talk, I was her first word though!" said Izaya smugly. Minako's first words weren't papa or mama, it was Zaya!

Smiling Irina smirked, "Ah so the gluttonous love thing is hereditary! Just as she collects father figures by the dozen you want little sisters to adore you!" she asked.

Smirking Izaya leaned back in his chair as he gazed at Irina, "Unlike Minako, I'm satisfied with one little sister adoring me," he said.

"Only because she's the only one willing to put up with you! If Usagi was still around she be just like me unable to stand your oppressive nature" said someone from behind.

Scowling Izaya turned to face his other sister only to stop when he found Makoto in her suit, it was a black one piece, it had a circular hole on the chest showing off her cleavage, then the side were left open showing off her sides…she was more skin than suit. Sighing he shook his head, "Seriously, they're teenage boys!" Izaya said rolling his eyes.

"Bite me prude! You're the reason she doesn't dress correctly!" snapped Makoto annoyed.

Turning away Izaya crossed his arms, "Minako dresses just fine. Despite you liking to dress like a whore doesn't mean she has too!" he snapped.

Fuming at her brothers back Makoto jabbed her finger toward him, "Whore! Who do you think you're calling a whore! I dress the way I like and I'll sleep with whoever I want but that does make me a whore! I don't do it for money or anything I do it because I like the guy!" she snapped.

Turning ready to start a shouting match with Makoto about her inappropriate dress code and life style, Izaya stopped when someone let out a groaned. Sitting up her short nap over Minako looked over with a glare, "Could you two hold your bitch fest for home? You're going to start to attract attention," said Minako pointing over to the pool were people were beginning to tune in.

Sighing she looked at Izaya, "Also what she does is up to her not you, just because you don't like her way of things doesn't mean they're bad. As for you, back off! I'm not you and I don't care if I'm your little sister I'll dress how I want!" snapped Minako annoyed. Seriously! Izaya bitched about Makoto's everything from clothes to life and instead of learning from it her stupid sister did the same to her.

Mortals just didn't learn.

Fuming Makoto turned away with a humph and made her way to the pool where she was immediately crowded by many members of A excited to meet Mako Kato. Laying her forehead on the table, Minako looked up to the chairman, "Can you use magic and make this day over with. Now that she's here I want it to end," she groaned. She was still sore about her bathing suits.

"Sorry Minako, there's no magic in this world and if there is I can't wield it," Gakuhō told her.

Groaning she slammed her head on the table again and pointed to Irina, "Bitch-sensei use that gun in your cleavage and shoot her in the leg or something. Nothing fatal…just something to send her away!" she cried out.

Frowning Irina shook her head, "I'm not doing that!" she said. Sighing she stilled when she felt stares, looking between the chairman and Karasuma who stared at her she frowned, "What?" she asked. Still just getting looks she scowled, "What! Lovro always told me never go anywhere without-" she started before Minako joined her much to her surprise.

"My weapon of choice," they said in unison.

Pausing Irina turned with the other two, gazing at Minako with confusion as the younger blonde looked up with confusion also in place, "Wait! He actually says that! I thought my brain made that up," she said, intrigued that her mind made up something that was true…or was it she knew that without knowing it?

Hmm, thoughts for later.

Still feeling gazes, she tuned back in and found the chairman and her teachers still staring at her like she just grew two more heads, feeling nervous she sat up and threw her arms out, "Ignore me!" she cried before darting off.

"…She thought her brain made it up?" asked Bitch-sensei confused.

"…Sometimes I feel she should come with a manual," muttered Karasuma shaking his head.

"Wouldn't help, nothing helps when it comes to teenagers," said Gakuhō.

* * *

Gazing around the pool Minako quickly spotting Korosensei in the hands of Nagisa, rushing over toward him walking along the side of the pool she bent down and snatched Korosensei out of his hands. Running off she cried over her shoulder, "Sorry need this bring him back later, byyyyyye!" she cried before darting off to somewhere more quiet.

While being alone wasn't smart usually, there was no way anyone would be stupid enough to attack her after everything that just went down. Beside apparently not every girl hated her…that was going to take some time to process. Looking down at Korosensei, Minako finally found herself at the whirlpool slide that had been mostly ignored by everyone. You enter a whirlpool at the top, getting sucked into it before sliding down a tunnel into a calm pool below.

She was pretty sure people were a little afraid to go on this particular slide.

Checking the area to make sure there was no one, Minako sighed and turned to Korosensei, "Alright Minako-chan, while I don't condemn you for standing up for yourself there are limi-" started sensei only to get shushed by Minako.

"Yeah, yeah, don't care about that right now, I have a weird question for you and seeing how your you, you might actually have the answer," Minako said.

Gazing up Korosensei waited not commenting on the interrupting, "Is it possible to know something that you shouldn't know…but you do know because you learned it in a dream?" she asked him. Gazing up at her with confusion, Korosensei actually made a question mark appear on his forehead making her sigh because he was totally right she was making no sense.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," he said.

Nodding Minako sat at the edge of the slide dipping her feet in the whirling water, feeling the swirl pull at her legs, "Okay, Irina-sensei just said something to Karasuma-sensei and the chairman about something Lovro taught her. Thing is, I knew the lesson but how could I know the lesson. I never met him till this year!" she cried.

"Not true, you actually have met Lovro. While your mother did not actively allow you and your siblings indulge in her life as an assassin she was still a child who wanted to show her papa her babies. Lovro doesn't like to think of himself as Irina, Maria, and Lizzie's adopted father he still is. So, you actually have met him when you were a baby…all of you. You've even met Gastro but never anyone else," Korosensei told her casually.

Looking at him surprised Minako frowned, "Wait…does that mean you did keep tabs on other assassins, that was another truth I dreamt!" she cried confused.

"Minako, perhaps you should tell me about this dream and I'll go from there," said Korosensei calmly.

Sighing Minako nodded, "Okay, you see over break I had this weird dream. It was like a lifetime dream and in it mama and Usagi were alive. I dreamt that G.O.D targeted me instead of Usagi! When he came at first I was totally falling for his trap, I always thought I would see right through him. That wasn't the case though I was about to follow him off to the unknown when. Well, he sort of got this look in his eyes that scared me and I scream getting everyone's attention. As he left I asked who he was and he told me the next time I saw him he would be the God of Death," she told him. She could still remember the look in his eyes…that scary gaze that reflected such chaos.

Launching into her story of her other life Minako told him everything from her diving into the world, to her changed relationships with Karma and Gakushū, even Ren. Then G.O.D return into her life and his decision to take her as his pupil because she believed that he would surpass Korosensei. Then her second introduction into Class E, her way.

Listening with rapid attention, Korosensei chuckled, "The mind can be quite the story teller can't it, sounds like a wonderful life in that dream," he said.

Frowning Minako shook her head, "Not really…history still repeated itself. Even with my influence earlier in his life G.O.D still fell prey to Shiro. Sometimes I wonder if we can save him…I want to, I don't want him to fade from my life. I know he's dangerous and I should hate him, but I just can't I want to save him from his fate as a puppet and make him find his true self. Just like Yukimura-sensei did with you, although I bet she never expected you to be a huge pervert. I hope G.O.D isn't a pervert," she said looking up at the glass ceiling finding some snow falling.

They were expecting a light snow shower today, but nothing would stick.

"Ignoring the pervert comment…I'm certain he'll come around. I know he can see you care about him and he appreciates it. I'm sure of it. You just have to keep showing him you care, but I wasn't talking about G.O.D, I was talking about you having your mother and twin. That much have been nice for you because I know how much you miss both," Korosensei said

Pausing at that, Minako smiled, "It certainly wasn't an unwanted feature, but the reality is I'm twinless and motherless…but it's alright. I have my memories of them and I have that dream," she told him.

Gazing at her expression Korosensei smiled, Minako was truly starting to find her way past that dark spot in her life. Clearing his throat, he gazed up, "Now about those things in your dreams that you knew that turned out to be real. It could be they're actual facts you learned. It's just they didn't stick with you rather than be remembered by you they're just in your mind. Such as the Lovro comment if could be your mother said something like that when you were very small. It surfaced in the dream because in your dream you were taught by Lovro. As for you knowing about me spying on other assassins…I think that might be more commonsense than anything else. After all, why else would me and the God of Death had all that information about the worlds governments!" he said amused.

Smiling Minako looked at him, "What were you planning to do with all that?" she asked him.

Chuckling Korosensei sighed, "Just blackmail my way out of situations if I was ever caught. Go figure that I would end up using it all for another. Not that I mind, after all using it for my beloved student is just as good!" he said.

"Did G.O.D add anything to it?" asked Minako curious.

"Quite a lot actually!" said Korosensei.

Nodding Minako stood up and looked at the whirlpool slide, "Well while were here!" she said happily jumping in. Getting spun around then swallowed she went down the side going through a loop before finally splashing into the pool. Popping out of the water she rubbed her faced and fished out Korosensei, "Okay that was fun! Let's do it again!" she said happily.

Running up the steps she slid down a couple more times before Rio, Kayano, and Kanzaki wandered over rather disgruntled looks. Climbing out of the pool Minako frowned, "What's going on?" she asked the girls grabbing the floating by sensei.

Frowning Rio pointed toward the direction they came from, "You need to defeat your sister! She's ruining karaoke!" she told her annoyed.

Rolling her eyes Minako nodded, "Right, okay, Korosensei I'm going to have to throw you at Makoto's head so…brace yourself. And I'm not gonna lie…I'm gonna enjoy this" she said smirking. She would get revenge for her bathing suits! She like those suits!

"WAIT! Rio-chan doesn't mean you need to attack your sister!" Korosensei cried.

"Actually, that's exactly what I meant!" said Rio smiling, "This is Makoto, with her you always have to go to the extreme!" she said happily.

Frowning Kanzaki reached over and snatched Korosensei back from Minako, "We are not throwing sensei at your sister!" she said sternly.

Groaning Minako sighed, "Fine but then what do you want me to do?" she asked them.

Smirking Rio grabbed Minako's shoulder, "Well, they said we can't throw sensei at her so you'll just have to do the next best thing! You're going to have to beat her in the karaoke contest! Come on, you can get a hundred easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy!" she said happily.

Frowning Minako glowered, "What part of stage fright do you not understand?" she asked annoyed.

"It'll be just fine, Minako-chan! You preformed for dozens when we had our café! Just put that same effort forth it'll be easy!" encouraged Kayano.

"Hey I jumped through one hurtle today, I'm done!" said Minako sternly.

Grinning Rio grabbed Minako's shoulders, "Just do it, we both know you love singing. Don't hold back you have a killer voice! No one is asking you to become a superstar and perform for millions, we just want you to enjoy yourself and give your sister a well-deserved butt whooping! I mean come on it isn't even a fair contest, she's a professional singer!" she egged.

Frowning Minako crossed her arms, "The chairman would comment on life being unfair," she grouched.

"Yes, but he might also say something about using your talents where you can!" countered Korosensei.

Bending down Minako glared at her balled sensei, "I can still make you watch gay porn mister!" she snapped annoyed.

Showing his green stripes Korosensei laughed, "Nuyufufufu, Kanzaki-chan has arranged for me to go with Karasuma-sensei. Therefore you can't make me watch anything!" he said tauntingly.

Scowling Minako looked up and gave Kanzaki an annoyed expression, "Why did you go and do that?!" she asked her.

"Because, you had him last night…besides he's going to be changing back soon so it's better to leave him with someone who doesn't have to lie and dodge their parents! Do you not agree," asked Kanzaki keeping that slight chill in her voice.

Out of Minako's peripheral vision she could see Korosensei sweating nervously at their tones, forcing on a smile she gave a hollow laugh, "Sure…your right," she said. Then she held out her hands, "So since I'll be forced to sing in front of people do you think I could have sensei! He is a source of comfort!" she said pushing cheer in her voice.

Clutching him tighter, Kanzaki's lips tighten, "Shouldn't you concentrate on what song you want to sing?" she asked her voice losing its sweetness.

Stepping between them Rio snatched Korosensei, "I'll hold him! Is that agreeable to both parties!" she asked looking annoyed.

Sharing looks Minako and Kanzaki frowned but nodded in agreement, walking off together they all headed toward the water karaoke in total silence. The only one who tried to speak was Korosensei who tried to break up their fake awkward silence before finally giving up. It wasn't long before they arrived and what Minako found was a girl in Class A trying to go head to head with Makoto.

The girl in question was a member of the school's choir and was a soloist, she had a nice voice but she still had a way to go before she was on level with someone like Makoto. Still, she had grown better since Minako last heard her back when she use to help out the choir when they needed it. She was a little on the chubby side but she wasn't unhealthy, she was tall though. With long light-brown hair that was curly and damp, she had nice green eyes and nice legs. If Minako remember she was named Mitsu, Mari, Momo…something with an M or was it S. Oh yeah, Setsuna!

Sighing Minako gazed at the scoreboards when finally, Setsuna finished and it didn't take long before both their scores showed.

85 to 90, Makoto won. Seeing the score Setsuna's face dropped before she was sprayed from all sides by jets of water, nothing that would hurt but it was annoying no doubt! Smirking Makoto gazed out, "Ah! Come on, isn't there anyone out there who can take me down. Say you boys haven't tried what do you say!" she taunted gazing at the rather annoyed looking teens.

Rolling her eyes Minako stepped out from the crowed and started toward the stand watching the smile slip off Makoto's face. Meeting Setsuna she held out her hand for the waterproof microphone, "It's my turn," she told her getting a look of surprise from her.

Raising an eyebrow Setsuna frowned, "I thought you had stage fright? That's what you told our choir teacher!" she said confused.

Smiling Minako took the mic, "Oh I have crippling stage fright that was not a lie…but sometimes you just got to take down your sister. Even if it means humiliation," she said heading up for the spot.

Taking place, she looked at the small stand that let you choose you song and showed the lyrics and began to scan for a song while Makoto glared at her from the other stand. Not paying much attention as she went through the songs herself. Scowling her elder sister glared, "What are you doing? You know you're just going to embarrass yourself!" she said annoyed.

Smiling at that Minako chose her song, "Stop blustering, this entire point system is about hitting the notes and I have perfect pitch while you have a tendency to go flat when you do high notes. So, big sister you're going down," she said with a cheery smile in place.

Pausing at that, Makoto looked down at her mic then back at Minako who waved then gave her the middle finger, "This is for my bathing suits!" she hissed.

Looking down at her mic, Makoto groaned, "I really need to start thinking things through," she moaned to herself.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please tell me your thoughts.**


	83. Seventy-Seven

**Hello once more I finally have a new chapter and I hope you liked it because apparently the last two chapters just sucked. Also if you haven't yet please vote on the poll. Now with nothing else to say aside from the disclaimer please enjoy.**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

She was deleting the day at the pool from her mind. That's all there was to it, not only did she almost spend the entire day locked in a closet she had to sing in front of her classmates. So, it was gone from her mind, however it wasn't gone from her classmate's minds. More specifically Hazama, staring down at the blonde as they all braked for lunch Hazama frowned, "It's official, you're a Disney Princess," she told her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Scowling Minako sighed, "You're not going to drop this are you," she said.

Crossing her arms, Hazama sighed, "Because of you, if I ever have kids and they look at this year book their going to ask me why I went to school with a Disney Princess," she told her.

Snorting Rio grinned, "Please with the way fate works your kid if a girl is going to be your exact opposite, into ponies, princesses, and pink. If anything, she'll be ecstatic that you went to school with a Disney Princess. She'll look through the year book, in her pretty puffy pink dress with her hair in matching pink ribbons, and ask who the pretty princess was," she said amused.

Shuddering Hazama groaned, "The future sounds horrible," she groaned.

Rolling her eyes Minako frowned, "Shut up both of you, I am not a Disney Princess!" she cried.

Turning in her desk Kayano smiled, "Actually, you kind of are! I mean you can sing ballads if asked, with the God of Death force you can actually pet wild animals, and your kind of like a princess when your dad is thrown into the mix," she commented naming reasons.

Scowling the irritated blonde crossed her arms, "I just started liking you again. You really wanna go back to me hating because I can go back to hating you!" snapped Minako glaring at her.

Smiling Kayano chuckled, "You're at least a new generation Disney Princess, you don't wait on a prince you save the prince!" she told her amused.

"Don't Disney Princess's generally have an animal side-kick," asked Nagisa curious.

Jumping up Minako pointed to Nagisa, "Ah-ha, exactly I don't have an animal side kick!" she said happily, she could kiss Nagisa right now. Wordsworth could not be considered an animal side kick because he always stayed home in his aquarium.

"Korosensei," said Karma walking over sipping his juice.

"What about Korosensei?" asked Rio.

Pointing to Minako, he smirked, "Korosensei is her animal side kick!" Karma said.

Looking at him with a glare, Minako shook her head, "Why are you helping this along?" she asked him annoyed.

Smirking Karma shrugged, "I so do enjoy your looks of frustration! It just turns me on to no end!" he said teasingly.

"I hate you," said Minako sitting down.

Grinning Rio looked out, "Okay so we've established she's a princess and Korosensei is her side-kick, what's her story!" she asked, ignoring Minako's plead for her to stop.

Raising her hand up high Hinano grabbed Sugaya and dragged him up to the front, whispering into his ear she began to speak of her vision while he illustrated it behind, "Okay this is how it goes. It starts off with Korosensei and his student the current God of Death. He's Korosensei apprentice but begins to resent his master for not letting him help. So, he curses Korosensei into a super octopus forced to serve him forever as whatever he needs him to be!" she said excitedly.

Behind her Sugaya drew out her vision as fast as he could with simple illustrations, of the two Gods then of G.O.D transforming Korosensei. As they moved on, Hinano began to get into the story, "One day as the God of Death was traveling the lands he came across Minako-chan's kingdom. Minako was just a baby but he fell in love with her at first sight and wanted her to be his own daughter! So, he has Korosensei spirit her away from her family and her twin!" she announced passionately.

"At least she didn't make him love me inappropriately," sighed Minako shaking her head.

"The story's still early," said Rio smirking.

Continuing on Hinano beamed, "He whisk her away to a village on the outskirts of her kingdom where she grows up as the God of Death's daughter and student! While in the village she becomes best friends with Lady Nagisa and that scoundrel we all know and love Karma!" she cried.

"So, do I never question why my father has a name as strange of the God of Death?" Minako asked.

"Why am I a girl!" howled Nagisa tearfully.

"Shhhh," hushed the rest of the class.

Clearing her throat Hinano went on with her story, "As I was saying, those are her friends and at her side always is Korosensei who the God of Death orders to protect his daughter! Anyway Nagisa, Karma, and Minako grow up and eventually Nagisa marries…I don't know Terasaka!" she said happily.

"This is getting annoying," said Terasaka.

"With that kind of attitude, you and Nagisa will be getting a divorce in no time!" snickered Yoshida.

"Shut up!" snapped Terasaka slamming his fist on his desk.

"Both of you quiet, Hinano-chan isn't done!" snapped Yada sternly.

Frowning at the duo Hinano went back to the story, "As I said, Nagisa marries Terasaka and just as Minako-chan and Karma are about to get married in comes Prince Gakushū! He was betrothed to Princess Minako! After his princess was taken he was tasked with finding her along with Prince Izaya! Since Minako was a twin they knew what she would look like so they canvased the land till finally they came to the village G.O.D hide with Minako!" she cried excitedly.

"It seriously doesn't matter the world, G.O.D never gets a happy ending," whispered Minako sighing.

"He did kidnap you," snorted Karma.

"Out of love! That's better than the reason he kidnapped me in real life!" she scoffed in a hush voice.

Grinning Hinano rubbed her hands, "Upon finally finding his lost princess, Prince Gakushū stops the marriage and announces her true linage. Hearing of the Prince's arrival the God of Death goes to fight only to get weaken at the sight of his distraught daughter and ends up getting captured. He isn't the only one though, Minako is taken back to her castle against her wishes leaving behind everything she knows. Both her true love and best friend!" she cried wiping away a fake tear.

"There better be more to the story," threaten Karma.

Laughing Hinano winked, "Don't worry Karma-kun!" she said happily, "Back at the village Karma gathers his things and heads off for the castle to rescue Minako from her forced marriage. With Nagisa right behind him ready to help rescue her friend from a loveless marriage! Meanwhile Minako-chan despairs being separated from Karma and the God of Death. While getting to know her birth family she secretly visits her surrogate father and learns why he did what he did. She decides to forgive him and using Korosensei she breaks out her surrogate father and they go on the run. Minako intends to get him to safety but before she can leave she's found by Gakushū!" she exclaimed.

"Okay I'm liking that your trying to give G.O.D a happy ending…but seriously! You came up with a fairytale for me?" Minako asked.

Smiling Hinano held up a finger, "I've made up fairytales for everyone! Now Gakushū stops her before she can escape and makes a deal with her. If she agrees to marry him he'll turn a blind eye to her helping a criminal escape! Minako-chan who has nothing but love in her heart for her foster father agrees and promises her hand to Gakushū. Once she gives her father safe passage out of the kingdom she is reunited with Karma and tells him what happened! At first, he's angry but Karma asks when she is to marry Gakushū and she tells him on her eighteenth birthday. He promises her that he will return on that day and earn her hand," she said happily.

"How's he gonna manage that?" asked Sugino into the story.

Grinning Hinano chuckled, "If I've learned anything it is to never underestimate Karma-kun! While Minako comes to accept her new role as a royal she keeps in secret contact with the God of Death and learns to be warrior princess! She tries to contact Karma but he's completely disappeared off the map leaving her to get to know Gakushū who she learns was forced to make that deal by his father! His father is a dangerous King who wants Gakushū to have a wife of the highest caliber," she said.

"Even in your story the Chairman is oppressive," snorted Fuwa.

"How much longer is this story," sighed Minako looking at her watch, lunch was almost over.

Ignoring them all Hinano continued, "Minako becomes a beloved and powerful princess! She studies diligently proving an asset for her kingdom and even learns to fight to help defend! Using her mind, new found skills, and her knowledge from when she was a commoner she helps her people. Minako becomes the nations treasure, known for her kind heart and deadly skills! While she does all this she also gets too know her family and meets her future brother-in-law, Prince Ren! He's the best friend of Prince Gakushū and tries to help her warm up to the idea of marrying him. After many years on her eighteenth birthday there is a rehearsal dinner for the wedding. Minako over the years has grown to care for Prince Gakushū but she knows her heart belongs only to Karma. So, she plans to run away, just as the evening comes to an end the party is crashed!" she told them with an evil grin.

"This is just a guess but, Karma?" asked Rio smiling.

Wagging her finger, Hinano smiled, "Not just Karma! There's also the God of Death and a slew of powerful warriors once thought to be criminals to the kingdom! During their years apart, Karma has trained his body and mind to become the ultimate warrior. With Minako's foster father's help he defeated all the men who use to plague the kingdom and made them work under him. Then using them he took over a faraway kingdom and became a king! Now that he's a king he challenges Gakushū for Minako's hand and the two have a battle. Both fight diligently but before either can strike a killing blow Minako steps into the fight disarms both boys claiming only she can choose who she'll marry!" she said punching the air with a wide grin.

"What the hell, I was about to gut Asano," Karma complained.

"Hush, its finally getting good!" said Minako poking his cheek amused.

Crossing her arms, Hinano laughed, "With that said she demands her father dissolve her marriage and decides she had enough of her life being controlled. The God of Death stole her first life away from her and the royal family only tells her what she can and can't do. So, she cast aside her royal status and decides to travel the lands to help all she can with her foster father and beloved pet octopus at her side! THE END!" she proclaimed proudly.

"I hate that story," scoffed Karma annoyed.

"I actually kind of like it!" said Minako happily!

Grinning Hinano hopped up and down a little excitedly, "If you liked that your gonna love my story about Rio. Okay it all starts with a magical pen!" she started.

* * *

Chatting with Rio as they made their way down the mountain, Minako laughed, "Well your fairytale wasn't too bad! I'm surprised how much thought she's put in both of them!" she told her amused. Hinano went all out with the details to their made-up fairytales and she told them all she really did make one or each of them. Even if they were featured in another's tale they each had their own separate special tale, crafted from her mind.

Nodding at that Rio sighed, "Yeah, she so full of sugar and spice you tend to forget the dark gooey center she has at her core," she snorted.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Your telling me! I still get chills when I remember that look she made after I told her a hugged shirtless Karasuma-sensei," she said shaking her head.

"Eh, she got over it, she knows you prefer Korosensei," said Rio casually.

Nodding Minako crossed her arms, "Hugging Korosensei is way better, he smells much better and he's so soft and warm! Karasuma-sensei smells pretty good too but when I hugged him I feel like I'm hugging a statue!" she said honestly.

"You and hugs!" said Rio rolling her eyes.

Laughing Minako walked in silence as the two of them got away from school, looking around for any of their classmates she smiled when she found none, "So, are you going to give Nagisa-kun any chocolate?" she asked her curious.

Watching Rio turn as red as a tomato the usually jokester girl got a shy expression as she looked down at her feet, "Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked embarrassed.

Giving her a knowing look, Minako side stepped closer and poked Rio's side, "You can't fool me! I know you have a crush on him!" she said amused. She could see the secret looks Rio would take, plus whenever he was brought up she always had a genuine smile that was unlike the one she reserved for teasing. Chuckling Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "I don't blame you, he can get pretty sexy when he goes into assassin mode. With how sharp and focus his eyes gets even I get a heart skip!" she told her, there was no shame in liking Nagisa-kun!

Losing a lot of the red in her face, Rio scratched her cheek, "I don't know, he might think I'm making fun of him and it's too late to get chocolates," she muttered.

"We can make chocolate at my house!" remedy Minako.

Frowning Rio shook her head, "I suck at sweets! You know that!" she cried.

"Which is why I'll help you make some. I am one of Class E's top three chefs," Minako argued.

Squirming Rio looked over to her, "What if he doesn't like chocolate!" she cried.

"I happen to know that he does like chocolate! Whenever I give him pieces of chocolate cake I've made he seems quite enthusiastic about receiving it!" countered Minako with ease.

Looking around just searching for an excuse Rio looked over, "Um, wh-what about Kayano-chan?" she asked her. It was noticeable to everyone that the girl had a thing for Nagisa, she had started acting different around him ever since his forced kiss.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "Despite us being on better terms, your still my best friend. So, no offense to her or Kanzaki-chan but I'll be rooting for you to win," she told her.

Blushing and fidgeting Rio looked around desperately searching for a way out only to jump when her phone went off. Pulling it out she looked down and found a message from Maehara, "Would you look at that got to go, bye!" she yelled taking off as fast as her legs would carry her.

Watching her leave Minako narrowed her eyes, "You're not getting away that easy!" she declared.

Going back to walking home it wasn't long before Minako was joined by another, coming up from behind Ren fell in step with the blonde, "Hello Minako-chan! All alone?" asked Ren.

Peering over, Minako frowned, "Yeah, Rio ran off to do something with Maehara, Itona is playing with doggie, Hara has to do something with her family, Hazama-chan said she was busy then laughed creepily so I don't want to know what she's up too, Fuwa is going to the bookstore to get manga and she can get pretty aggressive, then Karma is busy with something, and Asano said he's busy too," she told him, everyone was busy.

Nodding Ren smiled at her, "Would you consider spending the day with me," he asked her. Getting a puzzled look from her, he smiled wider, "Well, I know how you feel about your birthday, so I was hoping you be willing to spend the day before your birthday with me!" he said happily.

Looking at him surprised, Minako smiled, "Sure…and thank you for respecting my decision, Makoto complains every year saying I'm doing this for attention," she told him.

"Well she should know that's her job," joked Ren.

Peering over to him Minako crossed her arms behind her back, "I'm surprised your free," she said.

Smiling Ren pulled out his phone, "Well it is the day before Valentine's Day! Most girls are preparing for the day while boys are waiting in anticipation!" he told her.

Snorting Minako peered over, "Save for boys like you. I mean tomorrow is your day, if you actually like chocolate you would be in heaven," she said amused. Ren got boxes of chocolate by the truckload but he never touched a morsel of the sweetness due to his dislike of chocolate. Mostly because it gave him heartburn and made his teeth ache. He had very sensitive teeth.

Chuckling Ren shrugged, "I don't know about that, some boys worry about getting a certain chocolate box from a certain special girl," he said hintingly.

Looking over Minako played coy, "Oh, is Araki-san hoping to get chocolate from someone special?" she asked him amused.

Smiling at that Ren chuckled, "Sure, let's go with that," he said.

Heading home the two parted for their houses and Minako headed up to her room, tossing aside her bag she headed over to her closest. Looking through her dresses she chose a a black spaghetti strapped dress with a ruffled skirt, she would wear a dark blue turtleneck sweater under it. Then she chose a pair dark purple tights with black splotches to go along with it. Looking through her shoes next she grabbed a pair of boots with purple laces then she grabbed a pink and black jacket with fake white fur lining the inside.

Pulling on everything she headed for the bathroom and combed her hair grabbing a dark blue hair ribbon before doing up her hair. Heading downstairs she finished putting on her shoes and slipping her keys, phone, and wallet in her pockets before stepping out. No sooner did she do that, Ren was on his way out of his house.

Meeting in the lane the two gazed at each other, "I do believe this will be the first time we've spent alone time together that didn't happen at the holidays or by chance," said Ren happily.

Gazing at him, Minako nodded, "Yeah…that's kind of my fault. I always felt like I was betraying Usagi when I hung out with you. Aside from the beginning I don't think I've ever hated you and it felt like that was wrong. Usagi was the one who liked you and I was the one who hated you," she told him as they started to make their way down the street.

"I've always enjoyed our time together, even when you were burying my head in the sandbox! You were one of the few people to challenge me!" said Ren happily.

Laughing at that Minako grinned, "Yeah, I highly doubt anyone from your old elementary school could challenge you and your maids and housekeeper were paid to be yes-people. In elementary school I was the only person who would challenge you. You always beat me when it came to knowledge though," she said with a sigh.

Chuckling Ren nodded, "To which you usually kicked me in the shins for and pouted!" he said fondly. He could still feel the pain radiating in his legs from one of her kicks. She always managed to get him where she kicked last time too. It was like he had permanent bruises on his shins for the longest time!

Nodding at that Minako sighed, "I truly was a deplorable brat!" she said.

Chuckling Ren reached over and patted her head, "You were just fine, I did enjoy the fighting and you always helped me feel more like a boy. I was always teased when I was younger about being too feminine because I liked poetry and enjoyed playing dolls with girls. I was never one for rough housing because I always felt weaker and they would tease me for that and make me feel bad. Sometimes I would wonder why I was a boy and wish I had been born as a girl since everyone seemed to think I was more girl than boy," he told her.

Looking at him surprised Minako frowned, "I never knew that…wait! I always made fun of you for being a weakling! What made me so different from them?" she asked him.

Laughing Ren shook his head, "They outright teased me and put me down, you outright teased me and challenged me to prove myself…although I never won a fight against you!" he said snorting. Grinning he reached over, "You were always what I thought a prince should be like! A man's man through and through," he chortled.

Smiling Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "Hmm, I'm surprisingly fine with being called manly, still I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad about yourself. We always seem to do bad things when we're younger," she said sighing.

Nodding Ren smiled, "We do but it's just a part of life you can't grow up a model citizen. You have to go through life doing both good and bad things. Understand what you've done and accept it before moving on and trying to do better next time and if you're brave enough apologize for your wrong doing," he said with a sad smile.

"Are you talking about Class E?" asked Minako knowingly.

Chuckling, Ren gazed down at the ground painfully, "…Yeah…I may have not joined the others in making fun of them but I was as arrogant as the others and believed I was better than them. They quickly proved me wrong though and what's worst, my arrogance got so blinding you defeated me in the one place I thought I could always win at," he said.

Reaching over Minako grabbed Ren's hand, "I know what you mean, I was so full of myself that I allowed myself to fall into the chairman trap. I thought there was no way he could see this coming because no one knew about my skills with business. Then just because I got some skills in fighting and fencing I thought I could take on any attackers and boy did that burn me. I went and got myself stolen," she told him.

Peering over to her Ren frowned, "You promise me when March comes you'll tell me what that was all about?" he asked her.

Looking over Minako frowned, "I'll tell you everything, Ren. I just hope you don't hate me by the end of it all," she said moving on. Gazing at her back confused, Ren choose to not question her about that as they headed toward nowhere in particular. They spent close to an hour together before Minako got a message on her phone from Hinata of all people.

Heading for her place Minako ended up meeting Hinata halfway to her house and said girl was infuriated and embarrassed. She had her fist clenched with unshed tears in her eyes. Grinding her teeth, she looked over fuming, "I hate him! Why did he have to go and do a thing like that!" she snapped furious. Shaking her head, she growled, "If he was in front of me I kick him again!" she yelled throwing out a kick.

"Boys are stupid, Hinata. The problem was he wasn't thinking, he just saw an opportunity and took it not caring about anything else," Minako told her.

Frowning Hinata looked down and clenched her fist, "What should I do?" she grumbled.

Grabbing her shoulder Minako smiled, "Punish him!" she told her straight forward.

Looking at her surprised, Hinata frowned, "Really…" she asked trailing off.

Tucking her arms behind her back Minako nodded, "Yep! When Karma shared all those pictures with Gakushū I didn't just sit back and forgive him. I dumped a milkshake on his head and told him not to speak with me till I no longer wanted to punch him. I made him reflect on his actions, now he's not so stupid about us. You need to do the same thing with that playboy. It took you a long time to come to terms with your feelings Hinata-chan and he just goes and spoils that moment for you. Don't just forgive him, make him work for your forgiveness!" she told her grabbing her shoulder.

Blushing Hinata sighed and looked forward, "I don't know, it's not like I even matter to him! I'm just another girl in a long string of girls…ugh, why did he of all people have to be someone I CRUSH ON!" she cried out frustrated stomping her foot.

Gazing at her Minako soften her expression, "Because despite being a playboy Maehara is a gentleman and helpful, not to mention he's someone you know you can rely on. He's funny, charming, sweet, and respectful. Even though he's a playboy he's not completely despicable like some," she told her.

Frowning Hinata looked down the tears of frustration back, reaching over Minako patted her head, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! It'll be okay," she said.

Whining Hinata slumped over, "Why is it Karma is better boyfriend material than that stupid jerk! I mean Karma! His idea of a date with you is using you to lure in pedophiles that he can beat up and steal from! Yet Maehara is worst off! WHAT THE HELL!" she cried grabbing Minako's shoulders to shaking her with annoyance, fury, and so many other things.

Grabbing her hands Minako's eyebrow twitched, "Hey, I might take some offense to that. You know Karma isn't that bad at this relationship stuff. If anything, Gakushū is the awkward one," she told her.

Frowning Hinata looked up when they arrived at Minako's house, heading in she peered over to Minako as they slipped out of their shoes, "I find that a little hard to believe," she said.

Chuckling Minako nodded as they headed for the kitchen, "I know it seems like it should be opposite but it's the truth. Karma has never denied who he is, so he's more accepting to his feelings even if they make him feel embarrassed. Plus, with his resolve he made sure to never give me a reason to get mad at him. Gakushū on the other hand, he's spent so much time on just studies that he doesn't have much experience with girls so he's really awkward," she told her.

Sitting at the island Hinata frowned as Minako moved around the kitchen to make tea, "Huh, I guess appearances really can be deceiving," she muttered.

Nodding Minako put on the kettle before grabbing some snacks, arranging them she set them down before seating herself across from Hinata, "Now, I'm not complaining and I don't mean anything rude by it but I'm curious to know why you chose me of all people to talk to about Maehara," she said.

Jumping a little Hinata frowned and looked down embarrassed, "Um, well, it's just…well your one of the few who actually…has something…close to a boyfriend," she said.

Laughing Minako nodded, "Yeah, I suppose when it comes to boy talk I'm one of the few you can talk too. I had to talk to my sister about boy troubles because of the lack of boy smarts among us girls, not that there's anything wrong with that," she said.

Perking up at that Hinata looked toward the stairs, "Speaking of your sister, how has she been since you creamed her in that Karaoke competition?" she asked.

Looking at her confused, Minako cocked her head, "Whatever are you talking about?" she asked.

Letting out an awkward chuckle, Hinata nodded, "Right…your pretending that never happened. I don't know why though you have a really nice voice! Way better than your sister," she said.

Frowning Minako shook her head, "I don't like public singing…it's embarrassing even if you can sing well," she told her.

Choosing to not comment on any of that Hinata peered over to the corner of the kitchen when she found a large box filled with chocolate. Raising an eyebrow, she peered over confused, "Who is that all for?" she asked confused.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "Everyone in class!" she told her. Getting a raised eyebrow, she shrugged, "I just wanted to thank everyone…all of you made this year so much fun. So, to make sure you understand my feelings I'm giving everyone chocolate. Plus, I'm giving chocolate to all the boys of my old class who are still in contact with me! They aren't Class E but they're actually respecting my wishes and pursuing friendship with me," she told her.

Nodding at that Hinata eyed her curiously, "What are you giving Karma and Gakushū?" she asked her.

Walking over Minako pulled out two clear baggies in one was a sliced up white chocolate roll cake with a chocolate mousse filling it was fastened closed by a red ribbon. The second bag had a sliced-up chocolate-coffee roll cake with a milk chocolate mousse filling it was closed with a gold ribbon.

"Karma gets white chocolate and Gakushū get chocolate-coffee!" Minako told her happily.

Gazing at it Hinata sighed, "I gave Maehara that chocolate today because I didn't have the guts to do it in front of everyone…how pathetic am I?" she grumbled.

Shaking her head Minako reached over to pat Hinata's hand, "You're not pathetic at all, everyone gets nervous when it comes to confessing or even letting another know you have feelings for them. At least you gave the chocolates to Maehara…some can't even get the courage to fork them over upfront and personal," she told her.

Sighing Hinata nodded, "I know…ugh! I'm skipping school tomorrow!" she cried out frustrated.

Smiling Minako reached over and patted Hinata's head, "There, there and no you're not. You're going to go to school tomorrow and make Maehara uncomfortable!" she declared.

Scoffing Hinata crossed her arms, "HA! Yeah right, he'll probably just laugh it off and give me some half-assed apology," she grumbled. Before she could go on through Hinata's phone dinged, pulling out her phone she looked down and frowned, "No correction, he's going to annoying me to no end, look what Okajima sent," she said turning her phone to face Minako.

Looking at the screen Minako smiled, "You can always count on sensei!" she said happily.

* * *

It was late but she couldn't sleep though she had a feeling he was going to come tonight…after all it was now officially her birthday. G.O.D came for Christmas, she wondered if he would come for her birthday as well and if he did how would she feel. She wouldn't celebrate her birthday but she didn't mind visits, birthday wishes, and an actual acknowledgement of the day.

Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a light pink rabbit that had a dark pink shimmering heart with white angel wings. It was Valentine theme but still in theme with her promise to him, sighing to herself she pulled her covers up and over her head. It was just when she was heading off to sleep she heard her window open. Jumping she snapped open her eyes and pulled down her covers to see a lone figure slipping into the room.

Watching him straighten up she pulled her legs in and frowned, "You know, if anyone else knew about this they would think you a pervert," she told him as he brushed away the nonexistent dust on his dark clothes…it was still zipped up over his head.

Nodding in agreement the God of Death looked around the room, "True but we both know I'm not interested in children…women in general, all I care about is surpassing him," he said making his way over to her. Stopping just at the end of her bed he held out his hand, "Alright let's have with it," he said waiting for her.

Frowning Minako pulled out the rabbit, "It's no fun when you expect it," she muttered passing it over.

Taking the rabbit from her, he gazed at before pulling out the others from his pocket. From her horrible first try and the one she gave him at Christmas, "You're getting better, even this new one while less decorated it is improved. You've really taken to sewing…I could do without the shrine to him though," said G.O.D looking around at all of the Korosensei merchandise she had.

Crossing her arms Minako shook her head, "Not a shrine…" she told him annoyed.

Grabbing one of the pillows he held it up, "If it was illegal to murder him, you would be suspect number one," he told her calmly.

"Oh what would you know," snapped Minako annoyed.

Crossing his arms G.O.D continued to overlook her bunny, Minako wondering how he was seeing with his hood drawn, "I've framed plenty of people for my murders, stalkers at that. The police just ate it up. Unlike T.V. shows they don't get a steady stream of evidence. In the real world, it's based more on luck so once you pin it on a stalker they don't question it much," he said casually.

Frowning Minako sighed, "I know it doesn't happen like it does in T.V. shows," she muttered.

Peering over at her G.O.D reached into his pockets and pulled out a wallet looking box, "I came to give you this," he said passing it over.

Grabbing it she pressed down on a latch and when it popped open she found a number of small vials inside of different colors, looking over she raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see G.O.D's expression but she could bet he had a blank expression. "What are these?" she asked him curious.

Reaching over G.O.D pulled out a note from behind the vials and unfolded it, "Poisons…but don't worry they only paralyze you, numb you, and put you to sleep. Each are very powerful. All you have to do is dip a dart or arrow. Whether the arrow nicks or embeds it'll affect your targets," he told her.

Nodding at that Minako gazed at it curious before peering at him curious, "Why are you giving me this?" she asked him.

Staring her down he frowned, "…Somethings coming and I want you to be prepared," he told her casually before heading for the window. Pausing for a moment he peered over, "Keep practicing disappearing…and escaping," he told her. Then with no other words he left the room leaving her alone with her worries. Frowning she reached over for her phone and looked for Karasuma's number, she never did ask him if anyone was watching them. Pausing before she hit send Minako sighed and put her phone down, there was no need to wake him now…Korosensei knew her suspicions and probably talked to Karasuma-sensei on their way home that day.

Still now she was more worried, G.O.D came and gave her some special goodies…he was worried about what would be coming next. What was so bad that he would worry? Yeah, she needed to tell the others about this visit…because if G.O.D was showing concern about what was coming they should all get prepare for whatever horrors that awaited them.

She just hoped she didn't get a lecture from Megu and Isogai…she would tell the others after Valentine's Day though. She would at least let everyone have a nice day of love.

* * *

She barely got a wink of sleep last night, after G.O.D's cryptic warning she had nightmares all night about some evil ass mutant monster. The monster looked like it was the offspring of Darksid and that undying creature made by that psycho doctor in Dead Space. Washing her face Minako gazed at her reflection, her lack of sleep gave her some shadows under her eyes.

Reaching for her rarely used make up she searched for something to get rid of the bags under her eyes, once she was done with that she went for her ribbon box only to pause. Fingering though them she sighed today she wouldn't do her usual hairstyle. She knew it wasn't her fault her moon princess was gone but she still didn't feel worthy of her idol on this day. Grabbing a white ribbon with pink at the edges she grabbed her brush and went to work.

She pulled her hair all over to one side and fastened it, grabbing the ponytail she ran her finger through it, "…Heavy," she muttered to herself. She really had a lot of hair, she had started getting some headaches lately. Man, the moment her hair reached her goal she was going to cut it all off, "Usagi I wonder how big your dango buns would be if you let your hair grow like this!" she muttered.

Heading around her room she got ready for school before heading downstairs, making breakfast for everyone it wasn't long before everyone joined her. The first being Izaya to her surprise, slumping into his chair he yawned loudly while she loaded his plate with bacon, sausage, and eggs. Then she placed a bag little basket in front of his plate filled with his favorite, candy hearts.

Grabbing a box Izaya smiled, "I don't know why people think these tastes like chalk…I've always thought they were a little minty!" he said opening a box up and pouring it on his eggs.

"Ew!" cried Minako disapprovingly.

Smirking her brother shook his head, "Not ew," Izaya said diving in before pointing over to the counter. Peering over he smirked, "I got your white day gift a little early, that food processor you've been eyeing. Restaurant grade," Izaya told her.

Looking over to find the glimmering device he spoke of, Minako smiled, "Yay! My possibilities have expanded!" she cried out gleefully.

Practically inhaling his breakfast, Izaya patted her head, "Happy Birthday," he said darting for the door before she could say anything else.

Once he was out the door down came papa, she made him something to go through because he had an early meeting for this morning, passing over a bag of breakfast sandwiches and a thermos of coffee she also presented him with a box of a heart shaped chocolate cake, "You can have the cake at lunch," she told him.

Leaning over he kissed her forehead, "Thank you Minako-chan! And Happy Birthday, your gift will arrive later this afternoon and I think you'll enjoy it," Mori told heading out.

Waving goodbye Minako watched her father climb into his waiting limo before heading off, closing the door behind him she turned and found a sleepy dressed Itona stumbling down blurry eyed. Turning to him she smiled, "Good morning Itona!" she told him happily.

Looking up at her Itona paused on the stairs and frowned, "…Your hair's different," he muttered.

Nodding Minako headed toward the kitchen with him, "Every once in a while, I do like to change up my hairstyle…usually during the summer though," she told him casually.

Sitting at the table Itona watched Minako make him a plate for breakfast, "…Happy Birthday," he said quietly. Peering at her back when she paused he crossed his arms, "Don't worry Izaya told me you don't celebrate it…but I can still give you birthday wishes…right?" he asked.

Smiling Minako nodded, "It's okay…" she said putting down the plate in front of him.

Looking down he found heart shaped pancakes had also been added to the plate, "My Valentine treat?" he asked her.

Shaking her head Minako smiled, "No, I made you something nice!" she told him making her way over to the fridge, opening up she found her masterpiece. While she did have very strong feelings for both Karma and Gakushū, it was nothing compare to her love for her new brother! Inside the fridge was a three-tiered chocolate cake with a molted chocolate inside for the top tier. It was covered in pounds of chocolate icing and chocolate shavings! Then there was a heart shape chocolate on the front with the words 'Be My Valentine, Itona-kun!' in cursive.

Pulling it out she turned to Itona, "Happy Valentine Day!" she said placing it on the table.

Looking at the cake Itona peered over to her with a glimmering look in his eyes, he had a blank expression but his eyes told her everything going through his head. Picking up his knife and fork he smirked, "If I was into blondes I would join the competition going between the jerk and Karma. However, I'm not so I'm just going to say please keep spoiling me like this in the future," he said.

Laughing Minako winked, "Consider it a deal!" she said happily.

Nodding Itona pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the cake before slicing off a piece and digging in ignoring his breakfast. Taking his forgotten breakfast Minako ate it while watching him, "First, what are you going to do with that photo. Second, what are you interested in? I know you're a leg man, what else does Itona-kun look for?" asked Minako amused.

Today was the made-up day of love so why not talk about it!

Pausing to think that over Itona went back to his cake, "…Brown hair, eye color I don't care, and body shape I'm not picky just so long as she's healthy. I rather be with someone who won't easily expire, no offense, then for other stuff I don't care much about the personality. Although it would kill me if she had a sense of humor and she has to be good at cooking or at least interested in it," he told her.

Chuckling Minako smiled at him, "Well you certainly have a good idea of what you want!" she said in amusement.

"As for the photo, I'm going to use it to tease Karma but more likely Asano, that you love me more," Itona said with a straight face.

Rolling her eyes Minako sighed, "You know you can only poke the bear so many times before it claws your face off," she told him. Honestly, she knew he had a better chance at getting away with teasing Gakushū than others, along with Karma but both had limits. He was going to hit their limits soon and when that day come she doubted he would walk away with only a black eye.

Looking over to the counter, Itona nodded to the large box of chocolates, "So Karma is just cool with all of that?" he asked.

"He doesn't care, just so long as his has more thought! He's come to an understanding with you though!" Minako told him amused.

Snorting at that Itona smiled, "Karma just thinks of me as your pet, doesn't he?" he asked.

Smiling back Minako shrugged, "Well I do spoil Wordsworth just as much as I spoil you! There's no denying that!" she said amused.

With that the two of them finished their separate breakfasts before heading out, walking with the box in her arms she sighed as they walked in silence. Gazing up at the sky, Itona frowned, "So…what's it like being born on a holiday?" he asked making small talk.

Frowning Minako shrugged, "Eh, it has its moments. It makes having a theme party easy, but I got sick of the color pink really fast. Probably didn't help that Usagi and Makoto were obsessed with different shades of it. I personally went through a purple phase before I landed on blue," she told him.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a red phase, considering your massive crush on Karma…and obsession with fire," said Itona surprised. Not to mention red was a Valentine color, so that could have been her valentine theme color for her birthdays.

"I do like red but fire is like snakes. No plushie, image, or figurine can duplicate a snake's natural cuteness and no color can truly resemble fire!" Minako explained.

"I suppose I can get that," commented Itona.

Arriving at class, Minako found she and Itona were the first ones there so with the time she quickly passed out all the chocolates to the class before heading into the teacher room. Finding Irina sitting alone Minako smiled, "Irina-sensei!" she said stepping in.

Looking up from nail maintenance, Irina smile, "Let me guess you would like me to deliver something for you! To Karasuma?" she asked. Peering over she pointed over, "You only use my name when you want something!" she said all knowingly.

Smiling at that Minako pulled out two baggies, one was filled with chocolate covered expresso beans for Karasuma-sensei while the other was filled with normal homemade chocolates. Handing over both bags she smiled, "The chocolate cover coffee beans are for Karasuma-sensei, these however are for you so enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day," she said happily.

Taking the bag, Irina held her up to her eye and then took out a piece to sample. Biting into the sweet she found the middle was soft with a hard shell. It tasted nice. Looking up she smiled, "So is there a Japanese Martha Stewart or something and your dad hired her to teach you?" she asked.

Giving her a peace sigh, Minako shook her head, "Nope! I just read a lot of books and magazines about housekeeping and cooking. Plus, took cooking classes and got lessons from Gran-Gran, I had to either learn to cook or deal with restaurants for the rest of my life," she told her.

Nodding Irina grabbed another chocolate, "I'll make sure Karasuma-sensei gets these!" she told her.

Chuckling Minako waved to her as she let the room, "Have fun with Karasuma-sensei," she said teasingly. Hearing the woman growl and grumble curses under her breath, Minako ignored it and made her way down the hall. Spying Maehara said boy seemed to perk up at the sight of her, no doubt he learned that she had been the one Hinata came to after everything.

Running toward her he waved his hand, "Minako! Good I wanted to see you, what did Hinata say to you after she left me-ah ow-ow-ow!" he cried. Because without batting an eye or giving him any indication of attack Minako stomped down on his left foot before kicking his shin.

"You're a jerk and I'm not helping you at all, I told her to be angry with you," Minako snapped without batting an eye as she continued on to the classroom.

All that was left now, was to give Korosensei his chocolate along with the chairman, then of course deliver some chocolate to her old class, Ren, and last but not least Karma and Gakushū.

Valentine's Day had never been busier!

* * *

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


	84. Seventy-Eight

**Hello one and all, part two of the Valentine Day chapters. The next chapter will be the end and we'll move on our little filler of Minako-Kanzaki's assassination attempted on their yellow octopus sensei! I hope you enjoy and thank you very much to ****Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara for reviewing last chapter!**

**Now if you haven't yet please review on the poll, it helps me decide the ending faith of this story!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom! I just love and adore it like everyone else!**

* * *

Ignoring Maehara, Minako sighed as he knelt down on his knees his head bent as he pleaded with her while she just waited for everyone to come. Looking up he frowned, "Come on Minako! You know it was an accident! If I knew Hinata was going to give me that chocolate I would have never called the others to come and try to get sensei if I knew," he pleaded.

Pulling out her math book Minako sighed and opened it up, flipping through the pages she shook her head, "I'm not helping, she would have been angry even if she wasn't giving you chocolate and you know that!" said Minako sternly.

"Oh, come on! Be a pal, I made a mistake!" Maehara cried.

"Not helping, jerk face!" Minako told him with a humph.

Grabbing her leg Maehara tugged her gently, "Please, please, please! She'll listen to you, I know she will she's always admire you and the way you handle your relationship with Karma and Asano! You have to help me do you know what's on line!" he pleaded.

Resting her chin on her palm, Minako frowned, "Just so you know, when Karma sent pictures of me in costumes to Gakushū who didn't tell me about them, I dumped milkshakes on them. Then proceed to tell Karma that he wasn't allow to talk to me till I no longer wanted to punch him in the face," she told him with a scowl.

"…So?" Maehara asked her.

"So, I'm all for you getting punished by Hinata-chan. I am not your ally this time, Maehara," she told him sternly.

Sighing Maehara rested his forehead against her desk, "Can't you give me a hint?" he asked.

Sighing at that Minako ponder if she should before hearing the classroom door open looking over she smiled when Karma stepped inside pausing at the door when he caught sight of Maehara. Raising an eyebrow, he said nothing though and made his way to his seat. "Karma-kun!" she said happily.

Standing she reached into her desk and grabbed the bag that held her treat for him and hid it behind her back. Looking over to Maehara sternly she pointed to his desk, "The only help I'm giving you is this advice, you have to make up for this on your own and show Hinata she's not just like every other girl to you! She's so stubborn and a bit of a tomboy, so you're probably the first guy she's openly admitted to liking and if you don't fix it, then this could ruin love for her for a long time. So, show her, her first crush isn't a tragic story!" she snapped before heading over to Karma.

Eyeing Maehara, the red head didn't say a word about him as he tossed his bag on his desk, "Let's go outside," he said leading the way out the classroom once more.

Watching the two of them leave, Maehara groan and slammed his head on Minako's desk before pausing once the door shut. Looking over toward the door he frowned, "Show her she's not like every other girl?" he said before jumping up. Running over to his desk he pulled out the chocolate Minako gave him and then his knife before making his way to the room they used of home ec. He would show Hinata she meant something to him, he would show her that for sure!

Meanwhile Minako and Karma headed out toward the back and Minako was surprised when Karma actually lead her toward the woods. Jogging after him, Minako peered over, "Where are we going?" she asked him.

Saying nothing Karma just continued to lead her into the wood before she reached a familiar spot, that being the place they shared their first kiss. Smiling Minako looked down at her feet, he might not be roses and sweet nothings whispered into the ear but Karma was romantic in his own way. Finally stopping at the very spot, they had their first kiss Karma turned to her, "This should be a good spot, nice and secluded from the others!" he said casually.

Smiling at that Minako pointed around, "Not to mention it's the perfect scenery for this, after all this is where we shared our first kiss," she said blushing.

Smirking Karma looked around, "Is that so?! I totally forgot!" he fibbed.

Laughing Minako beamed, "Stop playing dumb!" she teased.

Stepping forward Karma reached into her pocket and pulled out her G.O.D pocket-knife, "I suppose I should mark this place so I don't ever forget!" he said casually before heading over to a tree. Side stepping one of her forgotten traps. She really did need to clean all of those up, but they did come in handy when they played catch Karasuma-sensei. He had fallen for some of her forgotten traps quite a few times! Aside from that though, what was Karma-kun doing?!

Coming up behind him, she was surprised to see him writing down both of their names on a tree before cutting a heart around it. Stepping back from it he gazed at it before smiling at her, "Now we're immortalize, no matter what happens in the future I'll remember this spot," he told her before passing over the knife.

Smiling gently at him, Minako took the knife from him, "I don't need anything to immortalize this spot thank you very much, I'll never forget you Karma-kun!" she told him happily.

Chuckling he reached over and patted her head, "I don't know about that, sometimes I think that octopus or the God will force me out. I'm neck and neck with number two but sometimes I worry you're going to tell me you've decided to wait for one of them!" he said amused.

Laughing Minako shook her head, "Korosensei belongs with Yukimura-sensei. I mean I love him, but that love falls under either admiration, fondness, familial, or something else but I do know I could never even think of him romantically. As for G.O.D, well my love for him is strictly familial…I just don't know what he represents!" she told him.

Peering at her curious, Karma raised an eyebrow, "What he represents?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled, "We all know I collect father figures and sensei helped me see that each of them reminded me of my father but I can't see any of my papa in G.O.D. The two of them are like night and day, but let's forget my weirdo adult relationships. Today is the day I can finally give you my chocolate with my own two hands!" she said firmly.

Finally, she had the courage to give him her chocolate and look him in the face to ask him to accept it and her feelings! To hear his response to its taste and his acceptance of it, her heart felt ready to burst as pure joy filled her up inside. Looking up ready to pull out her chocolate she paused when she found Karma standing before her holding out a small box by its ribbon for her.

Looking at it confused her gaze trailed up his arm and to him, she thought he understood and he even said he understood, "I told you I do-" she said before he cut her off completely.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he waving the small red box tied shut with a pink ribbon.

Frowning at that Minako raised an eyebrow, "Karma-kun, I know you don't like to follow the rules but that's not how Valentine's Day works," she told him confused.

Smirking he shook his head, "Correction, that's not how it works in Japan. In other countries, the gift giving goes both ways and if you insist on nothing happening for your birthday I'll respect your wishes fully. After all I know very well how much Usagi meant to you, so I'm not going to disrespect your wishes and give you a present on this day. However, I still want to give you something so I figured you might be okay with this. So, Happy Valentine's Day, Minako-chan!" Karma told her grabbing her free hand and placing the box in it before pulling the ribbon loose and lifting the top off.

"Karma-kun," Minako said tearfully.

"I hope you like it, Minako-chan," Karma answered.

Gazing at the gift inside, Minako found a necklace with a copper chain with a single charm, a small bottle with a cork and resting inside the bottle was a dark red liquid. Looking closer at the necklace Minako peered up curious, "What's inside?" she asked him curious.

Taking out the necklace Karma walked around and put it on her, "My blood," he said.

Feeling an arrow shoot through her heart, Minako whipped around and gazed at Karma with glimmering eyes, "…Y-You gave me a blood necklace! I have your blood! A part of Karma-kun is with me always now!" she cried out shaking with unbelievable pleasure. She always wanted to do something like this with him!

Looking at her surprised, Karma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed by her reaction. He didn't really know how she would react but when he was looking into horror, fire, and her other likes the blood necklace just stuck out. _'I guess I got it right,' _he thought watching her continue to fawn over the necklace.

Pausing after a few minutes, Minako looked over embarrassed, "…Ah, sorry Karma-kun I got carried away," she told him. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and held up her present for him on this day of love, "Please accept my chocolate!" she told him standing up straight when she was done.

Taking it from her Karma held it up eye level and gazed at the treat with a raised eyebrow, but he opened it up and reached in to grab a slice. Taking the first bite he paused…white chocolate? Looking up to see her smile, he chewed and swallowed, "…White Chocolate," he asked her confused.

Looking at him nervous now, Minako frowned, "Did I get it wrong?! I mean, I notice those other years you weren't very fond of the various dark chocolate or milk chocolate treats I bought or made. Then when we went to those cafés I notice you would chose anything white chocolate if they had it. I thought that meant you like white chocolate…plus when I was at your house I notice you had a box of cookies and cream pocky along with those Hershey candy bars…I got it wrong though, didn't I," she moaned dejectedly.

Sighing she peered up, "I'm sorry, Karma-kun. I promise I'll get it right next-," was all she was able to get out before she received a kiss from Karma-kun that shut her up. Standing still as he sealed his lips against her own, Minako could taste the cake on his lips. Keeping the kiss chaste he pulled away and when Minako saw his expression she felt her heart flutter.

Smiling at her he nodded, "You got it right I like white chocolate," he said showing her that tender expression that she was only lucky enough to see. He was really glad she made him realize he had feelings for her, it felt nice to have someone fawn and fuss over him.

Now that he had someone fussing over him he would admit he had been lonely, but so long as he had Minako he would never be alone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Minako smiled up at him, "I'm glad I could finally give you something you'll enjoy…not to mention finally give it to you in person," she said happy. This was a dream come true, every year she would get up early and stand outside the school debating how to deliver her chocolate.

Each year though hiding it away in his desk, shoe locker, or cubby would win.

Smiling back, he nodded, then in unison the two looked over to a certain tree knowing, "So did you enjoy that you perverted octopus?" asked Karma.

"It's right up your alley after all," said Minako smiling.

Dropping out of his hiding spot with a camera in one tentacle, a book and pen in two others, Korosensei used yet another tentacle to dab at the tears streaming down his face. Nodding he beamed, "Sensei so enjoyed it! He's so happy to see Karma-kun take something so serious!" he said blowing his nose while snapping a photo of their mark on the tree.

Sighing and shaking her head, Minako turned to Karma, "We should get back to class," she told him getting a nod in return. Then to make this day extra special Karma reached over to grab her hand as they made their way back to class. Heading in the two enter the classroom and it was finally filling up, before Minako could even see who was in though she was pounced on by a familiar male.

Practically tackling her legs in his iron grip, Okajima sent Minako toppling over but he did not release her as joyful tears poured down his face, "Queen! My Goddess of Love! My lovely ruler!" he said rubbing his face against her legs.

"O-Okajima! What's wrong?!" Minako asked confused.

Sighing Karma reached down and pulled Okajima off of Minako before helping her up, standing up Minako gazed at him and found Okajima cradling the chocolate she made him. "You're the first girl to give me chocolate! My lovely, lovely queen!" he cried before jumping up and grabbing her hands and then much to her surprise he actually cast her a rather debonair expression, one that she was embarrassed to say made her heart skip a little beat, "I plead my undying loyalty to you from this day forth!" he told her completely serious.

Looking at him surprised, Minako was snapped out of it when Karma grabbed Okajima by the face and shoved him away with a sigh, "Everything that comes out of your mouth is utterly ridiculous, weren't you pleading that to Bitch-sensei yesterday after she dropped her pencil!" he snorted.

Scowling Okajima clench his fist, "This and that are two different things! My love for queen is different than my love for Bitch-sensei!" he declared.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Minako crossed her ankles and her arms behind her back, "You don't have to swear your loyalty or anything. I just hope you enjoy the chocolates! You made this year fun, also a little unnerving at times along with uncomfortable but I'm just going to focus on the fun for today," she told him.

Gasping and backing away like she just suggested they kill his favorite supermodel, Okajima cradled the chocolate to his chest, "Are you crazy! I can't eat these! My queen made these for me, as your most loyal minion I will put these with the alter and pray to them every morning, noon, and night! These are to be saved and preserved forever!" he shouted before spinning off into a babbling session about the importance to his duties as a minion in her court.

She didn't even know she had a court.

Watching Okajima, Minako's eye twitched, "Since when have I had minions?" she asked.

Chuckling Mimura came up beside her, "Okajima considers all of us in the fan club to be minions but he's the only one who takes it serious. By the way thank you Minako-chan! I'll eat these at lunch!" he said thankful bowing his head respectfully.

Turning to him, Minako smiled, "No need to thank me, I just wanted to show my appreciation, all of you made this year special. So, thank you for being my friend," she told him happily.

Chuckling Mimura nodded, "It was fun getting to know the real you!" he said.

Smiling at that Minako chatted with him for a few minutes she headed for her desk once class started up, it was almost time for class to start when she noticed Maehara was missing along with Hinata. Eyeing the door, she wondered if Hinata was going to stay home or if she was indeed going to come to school like Minako advised her and make Maehara pay. Before classed started though Maehara came in and two minutes after class started Hinata came bursting in breathless.

Seeing her Korosensei paused roll call and looked over with a brighter smile, "Hinata-chan, oh good I was worried you wouldn't be able to join us!" he said happily.

Sighing she shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm late, I found some lost kid on the way to school and couldn't just leave him. Luckily his mother was nearby, it won't happen again," she said bowing her head before making her way to her seat not glancing into Meahara's direction.

Shaking his head, Korosensei shook his head, "No need to apologize, you were being a good samaritan and knowing my student was one makes sensei very proud!" he told her before diving into today's lesson. It was during the first lesson break that Maehara started his desperate plead for Hinata's forgiveness and Minako could only shake her head at his shamelessness.

Heading straight for Hinata while everyone got up and moved around to stretch, Maehara grabbed Hinata's shoulder and grinned, "Hey, Okano. Please just take this!" he pleaded with her.

Crossing her arms Hinata turned away from him and snapped, "Shut it!" she barked.

"…Why's the boy the one giving chocolate here," asked Kimura puzzled.

"Beats me…" answered Nagisa.

Chuckling nervously, Maehara pointed between the two of them, "Come on, let's go right now. We go to an empty space, I pass you the chocolate, and then you hand it right back to me," he said holding out his box of chocolate, his eyes looking dead as he sweat.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Minako in disbelief.

Turning to the blonde Hinata exploded, "Just how shameless are you, ordering me around like that?! I heard about the student record thing from Okajima! You're all clear if you get come chocolate from me, right?! All the more reason not to do it! The octopus can write you down as a 'playboy' all he wants for all I care!" she barked at him before marching off.

"Um what's going on?" asked Nagisa confused, he was so lost on this situation. Leaning over Sugino quickly whispered to the pigtail boy the events that happened yesterday. Nodding at that, Nagisa looked between the two, "…So that's the situation, huh?" he said.

Nodding he took a deep breath and started forward, "Hey, Okano, you should at least hear him o-" Nagisa started only to get a chair to the face. Falling back Nagisa was seeing the stars as Sugino winced in pain for his friend.

Sighing Sugino shook his head as he headed over to see if he was alright, "Even Nagisa has been slain…none can calm the fearsome wrath of Okano…" he said.

Shrugging at his words Minako made her way over to the unconscious Nagisa and bent down while pulling out her hidden first aid kit. Pushing up his bangs to find a little bit of blood, Minako frowned and went to work while talking to Sugino, "Personally I think she has some right to her anger. Even if she wasn't going to give him chocolate he shouldn't have used her like that! Meahara's reaped what he's sowed, and now he has to pay his dues just like every other man," she said with a humph.

Hearing a groan sound from Nagisa, Minako rooted through her box before pulling out two aspirins and a cold compress, "Nagisa, I know you like to be the mediator but this is not one of those moments, kay!" she told him.

Groaning aloud he gave her a weak okay before taking the items from her and sitting up, packing away everything Minako slipped her first aid kit back in place before looking over to a staring Sugino. Smiling at him she nodded, "Yes?" she asked him.

Frowning Sugino nodded to her, "Seriously, what all do you keep on you?!" he asked.

Leaning back Minako thought that over, "Well, my first aid kit of course, a pack with kunai, my knife, my cross bow and quiver, my lock pick kit, my blow dart and needles, a small bag of sweets to lure sensei, my treasured dolls, my collapsible naginata, my whip, my yo-yo, two tear gas bombs, two anesthesia gas bombs, a small collection of lighters, a pack of fireworks, firecrackers, sparklers, and cherry bombs, and then fire extinguishers," she answered him happily.

"Oh, and of course the sun and moon swords!" Minako told him patting the handles of her blades.

Gapping at her, Sugino sat in a stupor as Korosensei slide over, "Is that all? You should be able to hold much more, I say this with no sexual innuendo, but with your chest size you should be able to hide more than you are," said Korosensei eyeing her curious. That was one of the lucky things about girls they could hide things in their cleavage.

Frowning Minako nodded, "I know, but I don't like the idea of people checking there so I'm trying to give them a reason not to! Bitch-sensei always tells me I need to take advantage of it but I just don't want too," she told him honestly.

Nodding because he understood her concerns Korosensei sighed, "I get what you're coming from, however female assassin always get checked there. So even if you have a reputation of hiding nothing there you're always getting checked there. So, you might as well take advantage of the extra space! Also as of now, you won't be checked. Bitch-sensei would be checked every time but since you're so young no man, except the depraved, would feel comfortable checking you," he explained happily.

Sighing at that Minako nodded, "I supposed then at the top of my head I can add in; poisons, a chain whip which has more power behind it, and my kyoketsu-shoge…although to be honest it isn't my favorite weapon. Still if push comes to shove I'll stab someone through the wrist to save my fellow classmates," she told him with a frown.

Chuckling at that, Korosensei beamed, "The God of Death taught you to use that huh, he was very fond of ninja weapons when he was young! It comes as no surprise that he would show you how to wield those weapons!" he said amused.

"I am so lost right now," said Sugino looking over to Nagisa who just looked between Korosensei and Minako who chatted.

Shrugging Nagisa looked over to him, "Well…this is a classroom for assassins, with Minako as our weapons assassin I suppose it's only natural she would have a discussion like this…but yeah still weird," he said standing up. Brushing off his clothes he looked over to the Maehara who was still after Hinata who was doing her best to ignore him.

Sighing he wondered if he should say something again, even at the risk of another chair to his face but stopped when Minako looked down at him sternly, "Nagisa, you can't help this time. Maehara has to do this all on his own," she told him.

Nodding in agreement Korosensei smiled, "Yes, Maehara must fight this battle on his own," he said firmly.

With that the race was on, every period there was a break Maehara chased Hinata begging her for chocolate and with every gesture he made Hinata ignored. With each passing period, Maehara got more desperate and creative with his plans. At the end of fourth he actually set up a puzzle for Hinata to solve and turn into him, she responded by dumping it on Minako's desk with a box of matches.

Watching this Megu frowned and turned to Korosensei, "Korosensei, maybe you should let him quit. Hinata's an honest person, but she's really stubborn when she's angry. No matter how hard Maehara tries, she'll never give him any chocolate," she said.

Shaking his head, Korosensei watched out the window as the two ran, "No. If he can't fully understand the heart of a woman, he has no right to graduate from this assassination classroom. An exceptional hitman can handle anything. Knowing how to treat the opposite gender is no exception," he said.

"Oh, so how well were you with handling the opposite sex?" asked Minako with an innocent smile.

Turning to her Korosensei grinned, "Minako-chan, didn't you want to go to the main school during lunch break?" he asked her quickly.

Pausing at that, Minako frowned, yes, she did need to go down there for things. Still he was dodging the question once more! Damn it! It wouldn't matter she would find one of these days, "Just you wait I will get it out of you!" she declared heading for her desk to grab what she wanted, "I will!" she declared making her way out of the classroom.

Frowning at that, Isogai looked at Korosensei curious, "What was all that about?" he asked.

"An ongoing question feud between the two of us, much like hers and yours, so tell me Isogai-kun will you be Minako-chan's bug-a-boo?" he asked him teasingly actually pulling out the chocolate Minako made for Isogai. Inside a clear baggie were ladybug shaped chocolates with a note inside saying 'BE MY BUG-A-BOO' in big bold letters.

Snatching the bag from him Isogai blanched, "Don't go through other people's things!" he yelled stuffing the sweets into his jacket.

Frowning Megu pulled out her own sweets, she had a baggie of the cutest chocolate bears, "I can't believe Minako made us all chocolates by hand, and she even personalized them! I mean, I know they're just melted chocolate harden in molds, but it was still a lot of work," she said as everyone pulled out their own chocolates to look at them.

Smiling Korosensei peered around, "It just goes to show that Minako-chan loves deeply, she might be a little crazy at times and can fly off the handle but she's passionate. She wants to thank you all for an unforgettable year from the bottom of her heart!" he said amused. Minako was a glutton for love but in return she was willing to share that love with others!

Feeling his heart warm up at the thought of all his students sharing love today, he paused when he felt a spike of bloodlust in the air. Scanning the room, he paused when he finally found the perpetrator and to his surprise it was Kanzaki-chan of all people. Gazing at her he watched as she made her way to the classroom door and to his further amazement he watched her toss Minako's sweets in the trash.

What in the world?

Did those two have a falling out, he had notice some tenseness between them at the water park but he didn't think too much about it. Now though…what was happening between the two of them could there be jealousy between the two. If so who was at the root. He knew it couldn't be Karma-kun or Asano-kun, Kanzaki-chan only had friendship in her heart for Karma. As for Asano-kun, he didn't really float on her radar.

There was the off handed chance of it revolving around Nagisa, Sugino, or Ren though. Nagisa was the object of affection with Kanzaki, but he was fairly certain Kanzaki was giving up Nagisa for Kayano-chan. Plus Minako treated Nagisa like a little brother just like she did with Itona-kun, so no it wasn't him.

Sugino, he suspected Kanzaki was aware of his feelings but she certainly didn't feel the same. She cherished him as a friend but there would be no love blooming between them. Then there was Ren, Minako-chan's other brother figure. No, he had nothing to do with this. While Ren was most certainly a very handsome boy, Kanzaki didn't have a taste for his kind.

Could it be him? He had notice Kanzaki had been staring at him in class lately and in a different way than usual, then there was her staying after class for tutoring she didn't need. He thought maybe she was suffering from something from home so he played along, waiting for her to speak up. However, could it be Kanzaki-chan had followed in Minako-chan steps and developed a crush on him.

Feeling a cloud of smugness descend upon him, Korosensei smiled curled as he chuckled in amusement his face turning pink. Even in this body he was still a lady's man! He had it no matter what he looked like, letting out a low laugh he didn't stop till someone called out to him, "What the hell are you thinking about, stupid octopus?" asked Karma looked at him annoyed.

Snickering Korosensei waved his tentacle, "Nothing, nothing, you don't have to worry about a thing, Karma-kun! I promise I won't-no, no, its Minako-chan's private business and Kanzaki-chan's too!" he said sauntering off. He could hear a scene developing between Hinata-chan and Maehara-kun.

Watching him leave, Nagisa looked over to Karma, "You think he's falling for it?" he whispered.

Rolling his eyes, Karma sighed, "What do you think," he said shaking his head. Maybe Minako was right about this plan, he was certainly falling for the girl's fake fight. Seriously, the second God of Death gives this plan a failing mark and the first goes and falls for it hit, line, and sinker. Yeah, second had every right to hate that stupid octopus he was just that infuriating.

* * *

She was going to totally miss the climax of the Hinata-Maehara debacle but, she had something she needed to do. She already gave her chocolate to Karma-kun and now it was time for Gakushū-kun and she hoped she picked right for him. She noticed that he was like his dad, not a big fan on sweets, when he got them at that café they use to go to he always got the less sweet desserts.

Finally reaching the bottom she started her way toward the school and could see people coming out of the building to find places to eat outside. She always ate in the music room after she lost all her friends, she would lock herself in and practice while she ate. Sometimes girls tried to come and pick on her but luckily not a single one knew how to get past a lock door.

They could never give a teacher a good enough excuse to get the key either. She actually had a key though, since that room was usually locked the chairman gave her special permission to have a key. He only did that with one other, that was a third year during her first year there, they were one of the best pianist in competitions that year and liked to practice in their free time.

She often saw the guy but she never got his name, in fact to the day she was pretty sure he never even knew of her existence. When he practiced his mind literally teleported off planet, he had better concentration than her! She heard that he actually went on to play in famous orchestras. He was certainly good enough, she always enjoyed listening to him.

Shaking her head when she finally reached the school Minako gazed up at the tall building and wonder what to do first should she go to her old class and give the treats or go to Gakushū first? Thinking that over she made her way over to her old class first, she would try to get all the guys she could first. Making her way inside it was a quick trip to her old classroom, peeking in she was happy to see all the boys were still inside.

Heading over she smiled at them all and waved her hand at them, "Hello!" she called out.

"Suzuki-chan," a couple cried out.

Smiling she chuckled, "I'm glad your all here!" she said relieved feeling the stings of some of the girls stares but she ignored it because today she was here to give her giri-choco! Passing them out she thanked each of them for their friendship and chatted with the boy for a few minutes before finally she was making her way toward Class A. Heading down the halls she was surprised to hear less whispers than usual. Looking around she even found she wasn't getting glares like she use to…hmmm, weird.

Finally reaching the classroom she arrived just as Ren stepped out, pausing at sight of her Ren beamed at her with his sunny smile, "Minako-chan!" he said happily.

Giving him a smile in return Minako waved to him as the other three stepped out, only Asano was not with them, "What are you doing here?" asked Seo frowning. He figured she would do chocolates after school, if she was going to do that.

Looking at him Minako frowned, "Do you look at calendars? Or are you like some guys and try to forget this day exist," she asked him.

Glaring at her Seo glowered, "For your information, Bitchy-Princess! I am popular and I have a girlfriend at that! I've gotten chocolates from her and I have a secret admirer! So, take that!" he snapped with a humph.

She had to fight to keep the smile of her face, he freaking took the bait and now that she looked at him she would say he had some already and was beginning to feel the effects. Well she hoped he enjoyed, crossing her arms Minako rolled her eyes, "Well whoever left you them is obviously touched in the head," she said. She was even willing to admit she was a little touched in the head, but then again, she was pretty sure that was true for everyone!

"Bite me!" snapped Seo.

Rolling her eyes Minako turned to Ren, "I rather not risk the diseases. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day, Ren!" she told him forking over a bag of green tea yōkan she made for him.

Taking the bag from her Ren eyes brighten, "Did you make them by hand?" he asked.

Nodding she chuckled, "Yeah, I apologize if the taste is a little off, it's been some time since I've made them. No one at home is a big fan of them save for me. Not even Itona-kun likes them," Minako told him happily.

"Thank you!" Ren said happily cupping the treat in his hands.

Fiddling with his glasses, Araki gazed at the bag of sweets, "Yōkan?" he questioned confused.

"Isn't the norm chocolate?" asked Koyama confused.

Smiling at them Minako pointed to Ren, "Ren has never been fond of chocolate, he's always had really sensitive teeth ever since he was a kid. Its why he waits so long to drink hot beverages and only sips cold ones," she explained to the trio.

Thinking that over Araki hummed, "Now that you mention it, you do take longer at cafes plus everything you order is usually bread base, like muffins and scones," he muttered.

Chuckling Ren flipped his bangs, "I prefer your muffins to be completely honest, they always taste good, especially your banana because you don't put in nuts!" he said happily.

"I hate the texture of nuts in food," admitted Minako.

Nodding he gazed at her before pointing down the hall, "Asano-kun went to the roof to get away from the girls during lunch. You'll be able to see him alone up there," Ren told her with a smile.

Frowning Minako raised an eyebrow, "He's trying to get away from girls? Is he in a bad mood or something?" she asked wary.

Shaking his head Ren poked her forehead "No, he's spent most of the day politely rejecting other girl's chocolates because he only wants one," he told her amused.

Blushing Minako smiled and nod but not before turning to Araki and Koyama, "These are for you," she said passing both boys chocolate. Getting surprised looks from both, Araki took it without question while Koyama eyed his warily. Smiling at him Minako held it closer, "I promise I did nothing to it! Have a good day!" she told him passing it over.

Taking it from her Koyama watched Minako run down the hall and turned his stare back to the chocolate, "Thinking about getting it tested?" asked Seo snorting.

Frowning Koyama sighed, "I'll take a leap of faith and hope for the best," he said looking over to Seo only to paused. Gazing at the boy he scowled, Seo was looking awfully pale and a little green too, plus he was sweating, "…Are your feeling alright?" he asked him.

Looking over curious, Ren and Araki both paused when they also took notice of Seo appearance frowning said boy slouched a little, "To be totally honest I haven't been feeling so well. Maybe I should go to the school nurse," he grumbled only to stumble.

"Watch out man," said Araki coming to his aid. Grabbing Seo's arms he wrapped it around his neck and began to help him along, watching him carefully because he looked ready to puke. Watching them Ren frowned, he was going to have to go home, he looked like Minako when she got that stomach virus last year and lost all that weight.

"You trail after them, I'm going to get Seo's stuff," Ren whispered to Koyama.

Heading back in he reached Seo's desk and began to quietly back up his stuff, reaching into his desk to grabbed the material he would need to study at home Ren paused something fell out. Picking up a handsome box he frowned and lifted up the little note attached only to freeze. Written on the paper was a tiny note that read, _'I hope these find you well, sempai. I'm sorry I'm such a coward but I know you're going steady with Kaho, still my feelings can be tamed. I hope you'll forgive me and take these chocolates, knowing you enjoyed them will fill my heart with joy!'_

…he knew that handwriting…

Squeezing the box, he found it was completely empty and sighed, "Minako-chan, you're such a rotten girl," he muttered. He supposed he was rotten as well because despite knowing she should get in trouble for poisoning a fellow student, nonlethally or not, he pocketed the evidence. Sighing he made his way out with Seo's stuff, he would make it up to him. After all it was up to the brother to take responsibility for his sister.

* * *

Climbing the stairs Minako could feel nervousness churn in her stomach, she had been nothing but excited to finally share this day with Karma like she always wanted to. Being able to hand over her chocolate to him and even get a gift in return from him while sharing a kiss gave her an overload. Looking down at her necklace she grabbed it and felt a soothing comfort radiate through her, she had reached a place of comfort with Karma.

She of course still got all the tingles, butterflies, goosebumps with him when they did things. She only felt a tremble rush through her soul every time they held hands. Then when they kissed it was like the butterflies in her stomach threw up rainbows…as weird as that sounded.

With Gakushū though, it was like the beginning of when she first got her crush on Karma. She was always nervous and giddy when she was around him, but happy too. Those rare days when Karma paid attention to her back when they were in elementary school were blissful. Pushing the door open she stepped out and looked around spying Gakushū nowhere.

Frowning she stepped out confused, "Gakushū?" she questioned puzzled.

Hearing movement above her Minako peered up and slowly back away surprised to find Gakushū on top of the roof entrance. Crouching on his knees he peered at her confused before it seemed to dawn on him that she was real, leaping down he stood up and dusted off his pants. "M-Minako! What are you doing here," he said looking very anxious.

Smiling at that Minako walked toward him and grabbed his shoulder, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek she laughed, "Do all the boys in Class A not look at a calendar?" she asked him teasingly enjoying his small blush that he attempted to hide.

Sighing Gakushū shoved his hands into his pants pockets, "I figured you would wait till after school or something," he muttered.

Blushing Minako rubbed the back of her head, "It would have probably been much more sensible for me to give it to you after school but…I really wanted to give you the chocolates I baked with my feelings," she told him shyly.

Looking at her surprised Gakushū straighten up, "Um before that I have a present for you," he said reaching into his jacket. Before he took out whatever he was going for though he paused, "Um before you say anything this isn't for your birthday. After I found out your birthday, Ren told me why you don't celebrate it and I don't really get it but if that's what you wish so be it," he told her.

Looking at him surprised Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "R-Really," she said.

Staring her in the eye Gakushū smiled, "You're the one who taught me that the birthday boy or girl gets to do whatever they want! So, I'm not celebrating your birthday, I may not understand your twin stuff but I can respect your wishes," he told her politely.

Tearing up, Minako reached up to wipe her eyes, "Thank you that means a lot," she told him.

Nodding Gakushū went back for his back and when he pulled it out Minako was first confused at what she saw before she felt for the second time that day she had been shot in the heart. Smiling at her expression, Gakushū grinned, "No need to thank me, besides I don't need a day to have meaning to spoil you. So…here Minako-chan I hope you enjoy your present!" he told her passing over the holy grail of Sailor Venus Memorabilia.

Taking it with shaky hands Minako gazed down at what only could count as the 'Eighth Wonder of the World'! On a large page was a sketch of Sailor Venus drawn by none other than Takeuchi-sensei who even wrote her a note thanking her for her devotion to Sailor Moon along with wishing her a Happy Birthday! Then all round the picture were autographs of her voice actors, even Nane Sumitomo was on here and she was just a stand in for portions of episode 163 of SuperS! Not only that but even Venus's actresses sighed from those who played her in the stage musicals to the TV series.

Looking up finding Gakushū looking quite pleased she pointed, "H-How!" she cried.

Grinning Gakushū shrugged his shoulders, "I have my connections, it took forever but I know you would want it. Ren told me about your shrine to the manga, I can't believe you have an entire storage house filled with your collection but to each's own!" he said.

Holding the gift close Minako practically body slammed Gakushū when she hugged him, pulling back she kissed him deeply. He may not share her interest and even think they were strange or even stupid but he still got her something he knew she would adore. Pulling back, she smiled, she really was a lucky girl to have seen these different sides of Karma and Gakushū, both boys were so special.

When this year was over, she would make sure she studied her feelings long and hard. She would look for her answer to who she loved and answer them both completely honestly. It was what they deserved and she would make sure she didn't do anything despicable like string them along. Stepping back once she was done with the kiss Minako smiled, "Thank you Gakushū!" she said happily.

Smiling he scratched the back of his neck, "If your reaction is like that every time maybe I should get you more Sailor Venus memorabilia," he said amused.

Laughing at that Minako gazed down at the picture of her beloved idol, "I do love Venus-chan! She was everything I wasn't growing up! When I was little I wanted to be just like her," she told him. Back at home she would sit glued in front of the TV watching her Sailor Moon DVD's over and over. Wishing she could fight crime like her idol and be as confident as her as well!

Thinking about that Gakushū smiled, "I was never into anime or manga much, but maybe I should give it a try if you like it so much," he said amused. It couldn't be that bad if Minako liked it so much, besides it wasn't like he would become an otaku. Although to be perfectly honest he didn't get why it was bad to be one, Seo was a bit of an otaku and he was perfectly normal.

Tucking away Gakushū's present Minako smiled and finally pulled out her valentine treat for him, "I hope you like it, I've been watching you for a long while so I hope I got it right!" she told him passing it over to him before waiting for his taste test.

Gazing at the treat that rested inside Gakushū frowned and opened up the bag, pulling out a slice he took a sniff and got a hint of coffee and chocolate. Taking a bite, he found it was slightly bitter and had a mild level of sweetness he could enjoy. The cake was moist and the filling smooth and creamy. Looking up at Minako eager expression he smiled, "You really are a good chef!" he said amused.

In the future, he hoped he got to eat more of her cooking. Just like when he had spent the holidays with her, he enjoyed his mother's food but he also liked Minako's. Chuckling looking relieved Minako smiled at him, "I'm glad you like it! I don't often make coffee cake!" she told him.

Watching each other carefully Gakushū went to say something only to get stopped when a beeping filled the air. Lifting her wrist and pulling up her sleeve Minako gazed down and sighed when she found her watch telling her to go back to class. Looking over she gave him a smile, "Sorry I got to go, if I don't leave now I'll completely miss lunch. I have to take my medicine and some of it requires me to eat," she told him apologetically.

Reaching out to grab her hand before she left, Gakushū peered at her, "…Can we do something after school, just me and you?" he asked her.

Frowning Minako sighed, "I'm sorry…I have to help my brother after school but um, I'll be at Ren's afterward so…if you don't mind the wait we can meet up there," she told him.

Stopping himself from asking why she would be at Ren's, Gakushū nodded, "Alright I'll meet you at his place then," he agreed. Watching her run for the door she cast him one more smile and wave before she retreated down the staircase. Watching her disappear, he frowned and crossed his arms, "Why would she be hanging at Ren's after school," he muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly quick, arriving for the end of lunch Karma joined Minako and told her he would be both helping out Kayano confess to Nagisa. Halfway so he could tease her while getting a new toy should they become a couple and halfway so he could help Nagisa out. The guy really lack confidence which really was too bad.

He had three girls pinning for his affections, although Kanzaki had pretty much told her that she would be giving up on him. She really was too kind. As for Rio, Minako was surprised to learn she would be helping out as well, but before class started she pulled her aside and passed over chocolate. Rio may have run from her yesterday but when Minako got home she made chocolate that Rio could give.

Rio blushed liked no tomorrow but ultimately took the chocolate and said she would think about it and Minako wished her the best!

No matter what, Rio was her best friend…so she was going to root for her to win Nagisa!

After all, despite all her teasing Rio was always on her side when it came to her affections for Karma and would root for her when she went to give her chocolate. Then console her with a pat to the back when Minako hid them away in his desk or something and watched from afar. Stretching her arms as all her classmates left, mostly in pairs, Minako watched Rio and Karma drag out Kayano.

Sighing Minako got up and gathered her things peering over to Nagisa finding him actually staring at her, "Something up, Nagisa-kun?" she asked him.

Nodding he held up the chocolates, "Thank you for the chocolates, Minako-chan," Nagisa told her bowing his head.

Waving her hand, Minako smiled, "No need to thank me, I wanted to thank you all for this year and this seemed like the best way. I hope you enjoy them!" she told him.

Laughing at that Nagisa looked down at the chocolate and smiled, "I enjoyed this year with you as well, you made things interesting!" he said.

Smiling at that Minako crossed her arms, "I would choose the words complicated but I'll take interesting if you give it to me," she said casually. Then peering over toward the corner, she frowned when she found Okajima chanting and praying toward her chocolates, "Okajima! If you don't eat those I swear I'll eat them in front of you!" said Minako making her way over to him.

Jumping up grabbing his chocolate's protectively once more, Okajima glared, "You'll never take the queens chocolate from me! Never!" he yelled making a break for the door. Throwing it open he let out a warrior's cry startling Kayano as he charged out. Giving Kayano a glance Minako could see a nervous blush touching her as she geared up for her confession no doubt.

Sighing at that, Minako made her way after Okajima leaving Kayano alone to confess, "I am the queen, damn it. Now you get back here and eat those in front of me, Okajima! I will not have you preform weird rituals on them!" she cried after giving him chase.

"Never!" Okajima yelled making a break for the woods.

Groaning Minako reached behind her back to grab her whip, "Damn it, Okajima! I don't have time for this, you're going to eat that chocolate!" she yelled unraveling her whip with a snap. The next ten minutes Minako gave chase before finally heading him toward one of her hidden traps and once he was dangling a foot off the ground she forced him to eat a majority of the chocolate. Leaving him at least two or three piece to do what he wanted with.

Panting she fell on her behind as her heart raced in her chest, she really hoped she didn't just over do it or something because she was a little sluggish now. Listening to Okajima sob and hiccup, Minako sighed and headed over to him pulling out a clean handkerchief. Bending down she wiped away the chocolate remains from around his mouth, "Okajima, if you're that worried about never receiving chocolates from a girl again. Then I promise to give you chocolate every year till you find a queen of your own to spoil you," she told him smiling.

Looking at her surprised Okajima eyes watered up before he let out a sob, "Queen!" he cried out sobbing reaching out for her like a toddler did its mom.

Rolling her eyes, Minako stood up and pulled out her sword, "Yeah, yeah, no hugging," she said cutting him down. Spending another minute or two consoling him Minako made her way back to the school house, now it was finally time to give sensei her treat. Then she needed to find the chairman and give him her valentine treat as well!

Heading inside she paused at the classroom but found Nagisa and Kayano gone, she wondered how that all worked out. Did Kayano confess or did she fall short and just give him friendship chocolate? If she did there was no shame, after all, like she said it was better than hiding behind a bush or wall. Sending a message to Kanzaki to get her whereabouts, Minako smiled and gave her the cue she was going in for Korosensei. Grabbing her stuff, she made her way for the teacher's room, knocking she opened up once she got the okay and was surprised to find the chairman with Korosensei.

"Mr. Chairman and Korosensei, um, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Minako asked cautiously.

Perking up Korosensei beamed, "Not at all, Minako-chan! What do you need? Did you not understand anything today? Need help in getting Okajima to not preform bizarre rituals on the chocolate you gave him!" he asked happily.

Crossing her arms Minako frowned, "Yeah, I already took care of that and shoved most of it down Okajima's throat leaving him only a couple to do bizarre things with. I'm here today to give you chocolate, sensei!" she said before peering over to the chairman, "I was also going to give you some as well so it's a good thing you dropped by!" she said happily.

Raising an eyebrow, chairman smiled, "I get chocolate from Minako-chan? I hope it's not poisoned, apparently Seo-kun got a bad case of chocolate today!" he said all-knowingly.

Smiling at that Minako crossed her arms, "I don't know why you're looking at me! Lord knows that guy is the enemy of all girls, he probably got done in by some other girl he's pissed off!" she said with a glimmering and bright smile. She sparkled so much in front of the two they had to stop from telling her it was practically written across her face.

"Minako-chan," said Korosensei exasperated.

Looking at her amused, the chairman took a sip of his tea, "Today I'll take that, Minako-chan. However, I only take it because Ren-kun removed the only evidence linking you to the poisoning! From now on though, if you're going to do it I suggest you do it outside of school because I won't tolerate your poisoning your fellow students. Even if you are my precious daughter-in-law!" he told her with a charming smile.

Sighing Korosensei crossed his tentacles, "You really are a fortunate girl to have such allies on your side, Minako-chan. Now, what did you poison Seo-kun with and tomorrow we're going to start practicing excises to help you let go of your animosity toward him," he told her sternly.

Letting out a humph, Minako crossed her arms, "First of all, I didn't poison him, but if I did I would have probably used a down-graded version of what Smog used during our summer trip. As for my animosity, its fine just the way it is and don't you dare say it gives him power over me!" she snapped with a growl, she was still committed to being an angry idiot for a bit longer!

Shaking his head, Korosensei didn't say a word but instead perked up when Minako pulled out a large bag of sweets from behind her back. Inside were chocolate balls, all had glossy chocolate outsides with different kinds of decorations, feeling a hint of drool he reached out and grabbed the bag from her marveling at the amount. Smiling Minako tucked her arms behind her back, "I made a lot for you because I was debating on what I should make for everyone. Eventually I settle on molds because I couldn't get all the flavors everyone like. You however have never been very picky so all of them have lots of different flavors and you should know there's some misses in there. Good luck sniffing them out!" she told him happily.

Grinning wider Korosensei chuckled, "Nyufufufufufu, assassination chocolate's eh! Sensei looks forward to them," he said digging right in.

Watching him dig in with flourish, Minako turned to the chairman and smiled pulling out a small baggie for him, "These are for you, since you said you enjoyed the last one I figure you wouldn't mind more for Valentine's Day," she told him passing over a bag of dark chocolate biscotti.

Smiling at that the chairman took the treat from her, "Thank you very much, Minako-chan!" he said gazing at the biscotti inside.

Hearing another knock at the door, they all turned to see Kanzaki opening up. Pausing at the sight of everyone she floundered slightly at the sight of the chairman. However, like they discuss she let her eyes go to the chocolates Minako prepared and she stared. Gazing at them long enough to get Korosensei attention, "Kanzaki-chan?" questioned Korosensei worried.

Jumping Kanzaki ripped her gaze away from them and flashed him that scene smile she had, "S-Sensei I was hoping I catch you before you left!" she said happily.

Standing up Korosensei smiled setting aside Minako's chocolate, "Catch me for what?" he asked politely.

Smiling she looked down casted slightly and pulled out a small box of chocolate, different from the one she gave to Sugino, "Um, well, it's nothing like _Minako-chan's, _but I have some chocolate for you," she told him passing over the boxed treat.

Taking the treat, Korosensei chuckled and blush, "Wow, sensei doesn't know what to do! Getting treats from two of his cute students!" he said happily.

Sighing at that Minako waved her hand, "Well I got to go help my brother with something, bye-bye sen-" she said only to let out a cry of fright when Kanzaki reached out with her foot to trip her. Falling flat on her face she winced when she felt a wrong twist in her ankle. Crap, that wasn't part of the plan…oh well it wasn't too bad.

Sitting up she reached over for her ankle before looking over when Kanzaki spoke up, "Ah, so sorry Minako-chan! I think I had a muscle spasm or something!" she exclaimed.

Jumping up before she could take notice of her real twisted ankle, which had not been part of the plan, Minako forced on a smile, "Um, don't worry about it, an accident is an accident. Anyway, I really got to go," she said ready to leave again.

Before she could take a step though the chairman stood up, "Allow me to join you," he said. Turning to Korosensei he bowed his head toward him and then took Minako's bag and discreetly helped her out of the classroom. It wasn't till they were outside and toward the decline that he turned to her, "I hope that was a part of some game," he said his eyes steely. No doubt ready to send Kanzaki to a faith worse than death for daring to bully in front of him.

Waving her hands Minako nodded, "Totally, totally!" she told him quickly.

Nodding at that the chairman sighed before turning his back on her and crouching down in front of her, "Well then, I know you twisted your ankle so climb on," he told her.

Looking at his back embarrassed, Minako shook her head, "No, um I'll be fine it's just a small strain," she told him reaching down for her stuff only to have him pulled her bag away.

Looking back, he gave her a stern look, "Minako-chan, do not be difficult. On my back now, after all if you don't rest your ankle you won't be able to serve me as Mina-chan," he said ending on a smirk.

Glowering at him, Minako climbed onto his back with a blush and a grumble, "I'm spitting in your tea today," she snapped.

"Whatever you say!" said the chairman amused.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	85. Seventy-Nine

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you that I hope you enjoyed, also who loves Watashi ga Motete Dousunda aka Kiss Him, Not Me! I love both the anime and the manga and for once my ship is winning! Usually my ship never wins, but just so I don't spoil it for anyone I won't tell you my ship however if you read the manga and your waiting for the next chapter you do know my ship and if so...are you happy with it too because I am!**

**Also as usual please vote on the poll if you haven't already, you can't complain about the ending if you don't!**

**Now, a special thank you to Megu for reviewing!**

**I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Grinning broadly, Karma wanted to laugh long and loud. Currently in front of him was Minako in a blue maid uniform, it was a light blue dress with short puff sleeves, a bell shape skirt, and white frilly apron. Then on top of her head was a cute frilly little headband keeping her blonde locks off her face; her flaming, angry, embarrassed face.

He really did like it when her blue eyes were swimming in tears of embarrassment!

Turning to the boy standing next to Karma, Minako fumed while Takebayashi sighed in defeat, "You are so giving me a mail bomb before I turn thirty, aren't you?" he asked worried.

"Oh, yeah," Minako snapped.

Smirking at that, Karma walked over and wrapped an arm around Minako's shoulder, "Now, now Cinderella…is that anyway to speak to your master?" he asked.

Smiling at that Minako looked over, "Oh I was so hoping you ask me that, Master! You see, today is a very special maid's day!" she told him pulling his arm off of her shoulders. Turning to him she smiled at him, "Would you like to know what it is, master?" she asked him teasingly.

"Oh yes, Master wants to know," Karma said playing along.

Beaming even brighter at that, Minako quickly back handed Karma across the face with enough force make him stumble and fall on his butt. Lifting a hand to message his jaw, he turned to Minako and felt his heart skip a beat when she looked down at him with an evil glint in her eyes, "It's reverse day, Master! That means you do as I say and if you don't be a good little boy, then I'll make you clean my shoes with your tongue," she told him sternly.

Standing up straight she turned to Takebayashi who gazed at her alarmed, "You, however, master will get a pardon from this because I feel this master is going to require lots of discipline. Is this alright with you, Master?" she asked him with a charming smile.

Nodding at that Takebayashi held up his hands and smile, "T-Totally!" he said quickly.

With that Minako nodded and beamed at him before casting Karma a stormy look, "Room four, come if you dare, Master. I'll be with you in a few moments and I demand you count the seconds," she told Karma before headed off toward another room.

Watching her leave, Takebayashi looked down and sighed, "You did not seriously get turned on by that, did you?" he asked looking down at Karma. He was gazing after Minako with what Takebayashi guessed was his version of an adoring smile. Instead it came off as a rather evil looking grin, sighing he shook his head, "You really do like it when she acts evil," he said holding out a hand for him.

Every time Minako showed that evil side of hers, Takebayashi always gave Karma a curtsy glance and each time he found a certain look in the red-head's eyes. Smiling Karma rubbed his swollen cheek, "She's sexy when she's mean, cute too…just, that whole blend really gets to me," he confessed.

Nodding at that Takebayashi sighed, "I'm so glad I'm into 2-D girls, the 3-D ones are scary," he muttered.

"If you say so," said Karma happily making his way for the door Minako mentioned.

Meanwhile Minako entered the room with the chairman and let out a sigh of relief, her heart racing as she reprocessed what she just did. She wanted to play with Karma and she just ended up getting herself worked up along with him, but it was rather fun being in charge. Usually it was him but watching him look at her like she usually looked at him was oddly invigorating.

Looking over with a smile to the chairman she found him sipping away at his coffee without a care in the world, "Do you really have to come every time I come to work here?" Minako asked him, sighing as she grabbed the coffee pot so she could give him a refill again.

Smiling at that the chairman took a drink from his mug, "How else can I see my cute little daughter-in-law in dress up!" he asked.

"Karma and Izaya just ask?! I mean I'm so use to it because of Izaya I'll dress up if you ask me," said Minako rolling her eyes.

Smiling at that the chairman took a sip from his drink, "Yes, and if someone overheard that conversation, which will never happen, how do you think it would sound to them?" he asked her.

Frowning Minako answered truthfully, "Like your cheating on your wife with your age inappropriate teenage student…who happens to be your son's legal fiancé," she said. Crossing her arms, she smirked, "To an outsider you will be the worst, they'll think you got me just for yourself!" she teased him amused, he would not come out good in the slightest.

Nodding at that the chairman smiled, "Exactly, which is why I miss when I got to see it when you were a child," he said pulling out his phone turning it to face her, showing a picture her three-year-old self in a princess dress. It was fluffy, blue, and sparkly she had a silver tiara and someone made her hair all pretty with lots of curls.

"Why do you have that?!" Minako cried out shocked, even reaching for his phone.

Pulling away Gakuhō scrolled through the pictures he apparently had saved on his phone, "Why else would I have them, to look at you when your cute! I have photos of Makoto and Usagi as well. Your father often sends these to me when he's feeling particularly happy. He's quite the doting papa!" he told her amused, chuckling at her blushing face.

Groaning Minako put away the pot and grumbled about father's being idiots before turning to the chairman, "Has sensei spoken to you about Kanzaki-chan or anything?" she asked him.

Smiling he shook his head, "No but if he does I'll play my role, after all I did promise you before you got kidnapped so there's no reason I won't keep that promise. Now please bring the check, I'm done for today," he said finishing off his coffee.

"As you wish, Master! Mina-chan will return shortly," Minako told him making her way out the door.

Heading next door, she entered the room Karma and Takebayashi were in, smiling at them both she pulled out her pen and pad, "So what can Mina-chan serve you today masters!" she asked them falling into the role. Spending the next hour catering to both boys, Minako slapped Karma around a couple of more times much to his enjoyment it seemed. While feeding Takebayashi much to his delight while Karma kept trying to sneak peeks under her skirt, up till Izaya came in threatening to shoot him.

Sighing when she stepped out back in her school uniform, Minako reached out instinctively to slap away Karma coming hand, "Don't you ever give it a rest," she asked looking over.

Grinning at that Karma laughed, "How can I give it a rest, Mina-chan. You really turned me on and now you have to pay for that!" he declared.

Rolling her eyes, Minako turned to Takebayashi with a smile, "So did you enjoy?" she asked him.

Smiling he pushed up his glasses, "Thank you, Minako-chan. It makes me happy to know I have such a caring friend," he told her happily.

Smiling at that Minako flashed him a piece sign, "Any time!" she told him happily.

Bidding each other goodbye, Minako began to make her way back home with Karma at her side teasing and prodding her, "Want to hang out, Cinderella?" he asked her peering over.

Frowning at that Minako gave him a guilty look, "Um, I kind of already made plans with Gakushū to hang out at Ren's," she told him apologetically.

Smirking at that Karma tucked his arms behind his head "Yeah, if he crashed my zoo date then I'm crashing this date. Only fair, an eye for an eye and a date for a date," he said.

Sighing Minako frowned and looked over giving him the stink eye, "If you get into a fight with him I'm not dressing your wounds!" she told him firmly. Seeing him smile she frowned, "I mean it, Karma-kun! I won't dress your wounds!" she told him.

"Yes, yes, I heard you!" Karma said easily.

Sighing at that she tucked her arms behind her back, "So, you're not going to ask me why I'm going to Ren's house?" Minako asked him curious. After all, Gakushū had the question on his face but due to her having to leave he didn't get to ask her why. Karma had no question on his face though. Peering over to him she frowned, "You don't look at all curious," she said.

Frowning at that, Karma shrugged, "Well, now a days, you've gotten closer to him. You don't try to hide your relationship with him anymore so I figured you were just hanging out with him. Should I think otherwise or something?" he asked her curious.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "No…although no matter the distance between us I've always gone to his house on my birthday," she told him.

"Really," said Karma.

Nodding Minako sighed, "Yep, I take refuge at his house on my birthday," she explained. Smiling she played with her ponytail, "Every year without fail, Makoto tries to make me celebrate my birthday despite what I tell her. Everyone else as accepted my rule but not Makoto," she told him.

Nodding at that Karma frowned, "That must be annoying," he commented.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled and shook her head, "No, I know she's only doing it because she wants me to get over Usagi…she seems to think having a party on our day will do it. I just can't though, not even for her," she told him ending on a sad note.

Frowning at that, Karma watched the sky taking notice of clouds, "It's hard to imagine her as helpful, I remember at all your birthdays she would always take over the party with Usagi," he muttered.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Yeah, she would push me out and take over the scene. Not that I minded much, I always hated being the center of attention. I gladly passed over the torch and just ended up doing my own thing at my own birthday!" she told him amused.

Nodding at that Karma smirked, "I remember in Kindergarten I went to the bathroom and got lost in your house and ended up in your library finding you reading!" he said amused.

Smiling at that Minako nodded "I totally remember that! You scared me so bad I thought I had a heart attack right then and there! I can even remember the book I was reading, it was a both true and false biography on Princess Anastasia!" she told him amused.

"True and false?" questioned Karma.

Nodding she chuckled, "Yeah, I mean the first part talks about her life as a princess up till the assassination, after that it was all lies made up by the woman who said she was her. Then again maybe she really did believe she was her, who knows. Still it turned out to be a lie though because Anastasia really did die that day," she told him sighing.

Frowning Karma peered over, "Anastasia was supposed to be a Russia Princess, right?" he asked.

Nodding Minako frowned, "Yeah, her family was in power during the revolution and she ended up being murdered with all of them. When people went back though to figure out what happened to them all they discovered two bodies missing so it's started rumors that Anastasia and even her brother were possibly still alive. Later on, it turned out that she and her brother had just been buried at another sight, which is too bad. If those rumors had been true maybe the two of them could have had a good life elsewhere," she commented.

"Is that so," said Karma.

Nodding Minako smiled, "To be honest they don't even know if Anastasia was the one who had been moved with her brother. Due to lack of DNA they can't completely identity everyone, since she was close in age with one of her sisters it's possible the two of them have been mixed up," she told him.

"You know quite a lot," commented Karma.

Thinking that over Minako frowned, "I like to read those kinds of things, from Anastasia's story to stories of people who escape captivity or horrible things. I've always read about those events and wondered where they got the courage to keep going. Where they got the strength to carry on," she told him quietly.

Peering over at that, Karma watched her carefully, "How do you feel now…now that you can relate?" he asked her quietly.

Frowning at that Minako looked up at the sky, "To be honest with you, I feel closer to those who get kidnapped as babies," she told him honestly. Looking over she frowned, "I know they grow up the entire time thinking their kidnapper are their parents but I feel closer to them than those held captive. I mean that's how my and G.O.D's link formed, he stole me but not for anything sick and depraved," she told him.

Shrugging at that Karma disagreed, "Eh, sick and depraved would have shown up down the line. He did want you as his pupil so he would have started showing you gross ways to kill people. I get you though, most people who get taken like you did are raped and forced to live in captivity. The God of Death never intended that for you, from day one he was going to mull you into his pupil and then as time passed he slowly began to see you like a daughter. Which I get, you do call out a guy's protective nature! Nagisa was talking about that yesterday at the pool, I asked him later why he automatically followed after you and he said, 'Despite Minako-chan being bigger than me and me knowing she's a person capable of protecting herself from harm, I just can't help stepping in front of her when she looks like that.' You bring out a guy's protective nature!" he said amused.

Smiling at that Minako peered over to Karma feeling that bubbling warmth, feeling a heat fill her chest she cleared her throat, "So, um, do you remember my seventh birthday?" she asked. She felt oddly embarrassed at the moment.

Not taking notice or just playing along, Karma nodded, "Wasn't that the year your dad rented out some play house or something. I remember it was filled with fun houses and the likes, there were also costumes I ended up dressing in some wolf costume chasing whoever dressed up as red riding hood!" he said in amusement. Looking at her, he pointed, "I remember you dressed as a knight and ended up following around Usagi and Makoto, pretending to be their knight!" he said amused.

Chuckling Minako smiled, "That was my favorite birthday…" she told him. Laughing she looked over, "You know I almost didn't get to be a knight! Papa show us all the costumes and Usagi went straight for the princess but I wanted the knight right away and grabbed the sword in a death grip. When papa saw that he kept telling me I should be a princess like Usagi. I would have relented to if not for Makoto, she told papa to butt out and let me be what I wanted since it was my birthday," she told him amused still remembering her scolding papa. Telling him on your birthday all your wishes come true!

"She just wanted a knight to order around," teased Karma.

Laughing Minako shrugged, "Maybe, but she's helped me out a lot when there's stuff I want to do but papa doesn't agree to it because of my heart," she told him.

"So, she's not always a pushy bitch!" Karma said.

"Hey, I can say it, you can't! The only way you can call her that is if we get married!" Minako told him sternly.

Waving his hand, Karma smiled, "Yeah, yeah," he said.

Playing with her hair again, Minako frowned, "You know, I don't think Makoto does the stuff she does because she's a bitch. Lately, I've been thinking that maybe she does what she does because of how much she misses Usagi," she confessed. Looking over she frowned, "I know people always say she was affected the least by everything but that's actually not true," she told him.

"How so?" asked Karma.

Getting a somber expression, she frowned, "Well, after Usagi died the power position between me, Izaya, and her change," she told him.

"Sorry?" Karma said confused.

Launching into an explanation Minako frowned, "You see when it was all four of us, when me and Usagi got angry with each other or just wanted an older sibling I went to Izaya. Usagi went to Makoto, then when we use to vote for stuff, I usually sided with Izaya and Usagi with Makoto. I always had more in common with my brother and Usagi with Makoto. After Usagi died, Makoto experienced loneliness as well, she no longer had someone always on her side. I think everything she does when she goes overboard is her subconsciously wanting back the little sister who's always on her side," she told him.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Karma nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. Still, you're not Usagi, she's got to accept that and to accept you," he said.

Nodding at that Minako smiled, "Someday we'll find that middle ground but for now, its fighting like cats and dogs!" she said happily. During the fights and afterward she was so frustrated and angry, but when they made up it was always nice. So, she was fine fighting with Makoto for a while longer! Out of everyone in the family her older sister was always the one to never cut her slack. Save for when she was so sick she was barfing blood of course! She always appreciated that.

She didn't like being treated like an invalid.

Finally arriving at Ren's, Minako had Karma climb over the wall with her before heading in through the back door. Slipping out of her shoes she looked around and found the house sounded empty, was he not home yet and she didn't realize it was one of those days his chef and maid would be off. Well, in return for him letting her seek refuge she would make him dinner!

"Ren!" Minako called out leading Karma inside.

Taking off his shoes as well, Karma looked around the large kitchen and found it was just as bright and shinnying as Minako's. So, her cleaning skills were on par with experts. Following Minako, Karma took in Ren's household and he was kind of surprised at what he found. It seemed he had something in common with the guy. Just like his house, Ren's seemed to lack family photos.

Hearing footsteps the two of them looked up when they heard steps, it wasn't long before two people appeared in the kitchen archway. Freezing together, Minako had to give Ren credit, because when he saw Karma he froze but kept his smile unlike Gakushū. "Akabane!" snapped Gakushū annoyed.

Smirking Karma waved, "Yo, number two. I thought I crash your date just like you did with mine!" he said egging Gakushū on.

Fuming Gakushū marched up to him and glared, "Rather childish don't you think," he griped.

"I want to play with Minako today of all days too!" teased Karma.

With that the two of them began to share a conversation of sharp comments and jabbing insults, sighing at that Minako turned to Ren, "Sorry, he kind of ambushed me," she apologized to him.

Smiling at that, Ren shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's probably a good thing that we get to know each other. Something tells me even without you in the picture Karma would be a big part of our group in high school. Might as well get use to him while I can, right!" he said amused.

Nodding at that the two of them grabbed snacks from the kitchen before making their way upstairs to Ren's entertainment room, "Karma-kun, Gakushū if you don't hurry we're going to leave you!" cried Minako before heading up. Looking over to Ren she smiled, "Did Makoto come by yet?" she asked him.

Smiling Ren chuckled, "Yeah, she ripped my room apart looking for you but luckily you weren't here yet so it was a fruitless search," he told her amused.

"I'll straighten up before I go home," Minako promised.

"Thank you!" Ren said happily.

Looking back when Karma and Gakushū joined, she smiled as they climbed the stairs glaring each other down. Turning back to Ren she smiled "So what movies did you get for this Valentine?" she asked him curious. That had been their thing since she stopped celebrating her birthday, she would hide out at his house and watch movies with him.

Smiling Ren chuckled, "Well I figured we could watch all those Disney movies we use to watch when we were kids! Bambi, Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, and I even got The Sword in the Stone," he told her.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen The Sword in the Stone or Bambi in forever!" Minako told him happily.

"We'll do rock-paper-scissors between the two!" Ren said.

With that they sat down and began the movies. Sitting between Karma and Gakushū, Minako watched in silence from beginning to end as Bambi came into the world, lost his mother, to growing up and getting a mate, before finally having twins! Tearing up at his mother's death, Minako wiped away her tears in silence.

After Bambi came The Sword in the Stone.

It wasn't till the third movie, Cinderella, that they took a break. Standing up Minako stretched her arms over her head before feeling Gakushū's stare. Looking over she found him peering at her curious, "So, your nickname with Akabane comes from this movie?" he asked her curious.

Smiling Minako shook her head, "No my elementary school called me Cinderella because I have problems tying my shoes, I always ended up losing one of them," she told him.

"It usually ended up in my mouth," said Ren casually.

"Only because you wouldn't shut up about tying your shoes properly," snapped Minako.

"I was trying to teach you!" said Ren happily.

Sending him a glare Minako began to scoop up candy wrappers to throw away, "Lair! You were just showing off to Usagi!" she grumbled.

Watching two of them leave in argument, Gakushū frowned, "Does it ever bother you how close they are?" he asked Akabane. He didn't like admitting it but he felt jealous of others who had Minako's attention, "She gets along so well with others, always happy and smiling but the moment we're alone she gets awkward…she's only comfortable when she's talking about others," he muttered.

Peering over to Gakushū, Karma frowned, "She was like that when she first started liking me. She could barely string two words together when she decided she liked me as a boy. It's just how she is, she does better with you than she did with me in the beginning. It's just something you have to go through when your around her," he said casually. He didn't like helping Asano but whatever, he could be nice every once in a while.

"It doesn't bother you in the slightest all the relationships she has with other boys!" Gakushū grumbled.

Frowning Karma shrugged, "Ever since puberty, Minako's been popular with boys. She gets hit on, fan worshiped, and harassed by guys. I can't count on my hand the number of times I've had to chase off some guy from harassing her, before I even began to realize I liked her. As for her relationship with other guys, she's not the kind of person to cheat so I'm not worried. So, the fact that she'll sleep in the same bed as Itona and Ren doesn't bug me. I think at this point Itona is her baby or something…if his dad comes back I don't even want to imagine what she'll do," he grumbled.

"She's slept in the same bed as Ren!" exclaimed Gakushū annoyed.

Rolling his eyes Karma pointed toward the door, "Neither of them are remotely attracted to each other, its equivalent to her sleeping in the same bed as her brother!" he told him.

"So none of that bothers you?" asked Gakushū peeved.

Shrugging Karma grabbed the movies and began to look through them, "It bothers me when Okajima starts groping her, but punching him in the face tends to clear that all up. Why, are you bothered by it all? Maybe you think she's the kind of girl to cheat, is that it?" he asked.

Scowling at that Gakushū went to answer him only to stuff it when Minako walked back in with a new bowl of popcorn, one that smelled more sweet than buttery. Looking over to the two as she snacked Minako narrowed her gaze, "Are you two fighting?" she asked warningly.

Smirking at that Karma stood up to snack on the popcorn too, "You already told me if I fought with Asano-kun you wouldn't dress my wounds. I like it when you play doctor and if I fought with that guy you would have a huge incentive to play doctor once more! So, since you're not, I'm not picking fights," he answered with a smirk.

"I hate you," mutter Minako with a smile.

Frowning at their closeness, Asano sighed to himself and wondered what he should do because even if he interrupted it did nothing for their relationship. He needed to find a way to get closer to her, reaching out to grab one of the movies he looked over to Minako when she sat next to him. Smiling at him she tapped the cover of Peter Pan, "Did you have a favorite growing up?" she asked him.

Frowning Gakushū shook his head, "I've only seen about three Disney movies in total. That being, 'The Aristocats', 'The Rescuers', and 'The Rescuers Down Under'," he told her.

Smiling at that, Minako chuckled, "Those are odd ones to see, all of course were good but not as popular as others! Incidentally all of them had Eva Gabor as the female lead!" she said.

"Does that mean anything?" asked Karma curious.

Shaking her head Minako smiled, "Nah, I just like her voice! So if you didn't watch Disney movies do you know the fairytales?" she asked him.

"I know the original fairytales," said Gakushū smirking.

"How many times did Snow White get tricked?" Minako quizzed.

Rolling his eyes, Gakushū shook his head, "I would hardly call that tricking, in my opinion it was the princess falling victim to her own stupidity. To answer you though, three, unless you count the huntsmen, which I don't. With him Snow wasn't really tricked just the almost victim of a would-be assassin," he said.

Smiling at that Minako continued, "What body parts did Cinderella's sisters cut off?" she asked him.

"That's easy, even amateurs know it's the heel and big toe," Gakushū answered.

"Okay then, true or false is there a fairy godmother in Cinderella," asked Minako amused.

"I say false, because I don't see the bird as a fairy god mother just an instrument of her mother to grant her wishes," answered Gakushū.

"Alright, then a harder question is how are the step-sister truly described?" Minako asked.

"The step-sisters are described as beautiful…just rotten inside," Gakushū answered.

Peering over at that Karma frowned, "How exactly did the step-sisters become the ugly step-sisters? Do either of you two know?" he asked curious.

Crossing his arms, Gakushū frowned, "I don't know, I've only ever read the original," he told him.

Grabbing Cinderella Minako held it up, "I think it was actually Disney who started the trend. I mean there are actual stories in fairytales about ugly sisters, they can be step, half, or even whole. I'm fairly certain though that Disney started the trend of the step-sisters being ugly. They probably did it because their aimed target was kids and it was easier for children to know the sisters were evil if they were ugly. Which is kind of messed up if you ask me. Appearance means absolutely nothing when it comes to evil," she said.

Nodding at that Karma grinned, "That's true, evil can be hideous and beautiful. They always switch between the two in books and movies, I personally like it when evil is good looking! Makes human nature fall on its ass!" said Karma amused, he always liked it when the evil jackass turned out to be the good-looking guy with a killer smile…the looks on everyone's face!

Frowning Minako nodded at that, "Yeah, I talked about that once with Karasuma-sensei! I'm with you though, it never gets old when the hot girl and the handsome guy turns out to be evil! Ever since we're small we're taught to dislike things that aren't like us because their dangerous. Then later we get the lesson that different isn't necessarily evil, but deep down we stick with good is pretty and bad is different. Although mama always taught us that pretty is untrustworthy and different is equally untrustworthy. She said only time can tell you who's good and who's not," she said.

"That's a strange lesson to teach, not without truth but strange nevertheless," said Gakushū truthfully.

"Eh, she probably taught it because Minako is the different that would be consider dangerous to a bunch of five-year-old's!" snorted Karma yanking on her ponytail lightly.

"Oh please, I kept my evil intentions locked up inside up, when I was at school, up till this year of course!" said Minako smiling.

"To bad for your mother, peoples general uneasy toward you was completely legit!" snorted Gakushū.

"Oh, bite me!" said Minako rolling her eyes, but smiling never the less.

Coming back into the room with another bowl of popcorn, Ren pulled something out of his pocket, "Hey Minako, look at what I found stashed away in my pantry!" he said holding up a pack of cards.

Taking the pack from him Minako opened up and smiled, "Oh hey, so this is where my Black Butler playing cards have been. Wait why were they in your pantry?" she asked him confused.

Frowning as Ren munched on the corn, he thought that over before it hit him, "Oh, I remember, I was thinking about a friendly game between the five…but rethought it after Seo and Koyama. I also thought I should probably get a less embarrassing deck," he said.

Rolling her eyes Minako fanned the cards out with a smile, "Yeah, the only embarrassing thing about Sebastian is that whole thing with the nun at the end of season one…then season two, he was still amazing but that whole season is black listed in my mind," she said before shuddering. Looking at Ren she frowned, "I support all kinds of love, save for pedophilia and that entire season had that creepy vibe. Then the fans who like Sebastian and Ciel, ugh, I can only see Ciel as a kid so its gross! I am not a fan of that pair…and it's not because Sebastian is one of my anime crushes…or that I think with every arc in the manga Ciel turns into more and more of an ass," she snorted.

"You have a crush on an anime character?" asked Gakushū.

Smiling Minako held up a finger, "Correction I have over a million crushes on anime characters! I tend to average two, maybe three a series unless it's a long, long series then I average fifteen," she told him casually, she was an otaku so whatever!

"Right, so do you even know how to play poker or did you just get the cards because of anime?" asked Gakushū taking the deck from her.

"Don't go there," said Ren warning.

Looking over at that, Gakushū frowned, "What?" he asked.

"Trust me, don't go there!" Ren told him.

Smiling Minako took back her deck, "I know how to play poker…want a game?" she asked with a smile before peering over to Karma, to see if he wanted to join the game as well.

Sharing a look, both boys ignored Ren who slapped his forehead when they took the bait. Sighing, he shook his head because he warned them. Moving the party downstairs, the three of them took up a table and two hours later, Karma and Gakushū both wished they heeded Ren's words.

Sitting across from Akabane, Gakushū scowled as Minako counted up all the money she won from the both of them and next to that was their clothes! How did it even dissolve into strip poker?! Glaring at the pretty blonde, Gakushū fumed. Not only did he get lose all his money, he got tricked! He had her back up in a corner, he was winning and so was Akabane. The moment her money started to dwindle though, she got that sweet innocent little look that morphed.

Morphed into that look that often woke him up at night all worked up, which he needed to stop thinking about because all he was wearing was boxers!

Anyway, her smile turned wicked and she got that come hither look in her eyes and suggested strip poker and try as he might, he couldn't deny the teenage boy inside who wanted to see skin. Her skin though not his and certainly not Akabane's. All he could say was that at least Akabane was in the same boat. Both tried to keep their cool and Akabane even teased her about getting special favors added in. The end result though was that they agreed to it, and slowly they lost article after article till they were left in only their boxers.

Their only consolation prize from the game, Karma got her left sock and Gakushū her right…they were a pair of mismatched socks. Both boys didn't even know you could buy packs of socks that were meant to be mismatched!

Smiling Minako looked at them both with a glimmering smile, "Well the age-old question is finally answered, boxers or briefs!" she said taking a good look at each of their boxers.

Gakushū just had on a plain pair of dark blue while Karma had on black ones with little red angry emoji dotting it.

Sighing Karma sat back, "Aw, I really wanted to see if Cinderella wore a thong!" he said.

Rolling her eyes Minako smiled, "I don't do thongs, their stupid, since when is having a string shoved up your butt sexy and don't you dare say anything Okajima-like. If people really want to feel their pants on their butt that bad they should just go commando," she said rolling her eyes. Even Makoto nixed thongs after a while. At first, she wore them for the thrill but once it as gone she just went for lacy and see though underwear…but it was still near normal.

"Please tell me you go commando, I need something, Cinderella!" teased Karma.

Smiling at him Minako laughed, "Never with a skirt," she teasingly.

Nodding at that, Karma paused and smirked, "So those hot pants last week…" he asked hopeful, trailing off and leaving the sentence open.

Giving him a coy smile, she shrugged, "I had on tights…plus panties do tend to ride up when you wear shorts!" she said suggestively.

"Okay, I need to go," said Ren leaving for more snacks.

Leaning back, Karma sighed, "Who the hell taught you to play poker so well, Cinderella?" he asked.

"Really, one minute I think I have you back in the corner and then you go and do that," snorted Gakushū leaning back as well.

Smiling at that Minako gathered up the cards once more, "Mama taught me! Since papa didn't like me to active as a kid I joined her hobby of learning random skills," she told them both.

"Your mom taught you poker?" questioned Karma, no doubt thinking she got assassin poker training.

Nodding Minako smirked, "She always told me, every girl in the world can win against a man…just so long as he isn't gay!" she said amused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Gakushū not liking that tone.

Smiling at him Minako pointed to him, "The moment I mention strip poker you lost your cool and made mistakes and started letting your excitement show when you got a good hand! Same with Karma-kun, but because he doesn't suppress himself like you he lasted much longer!" she said victoriously, feeling very smug at that.

Glaring at her, Gakushū crossed his arms over his bares chest, "Suppress my desires!" he snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Minako pointed to him, "Please, don't even pretend you don't! That time I didn't know you were in my room and I came out in my bra you could barely look me in the eye. Same with that time you accidently groped me!" she pointed out.

Blushing at that, Gakushū glared, "I was nervous because I didn't know how you were going to react! You're such a rape freak I was afraid you were going to accuse me of it! Who knew you were actually reasonable, it's such a contrast from everything else I know about you!" he cried out getting mad.

Glaring at him Minako slammed her fist on the table, "First of all, rape is something all girls have to be afraid of so don't you dare even talk like that. Also who are you calling unreasonable! Just because I say you're a real boy I get accused of being unreasonable!" she cried out annoyed.

"Real boy! What is that even supposed to mean?!" asked Gakushū.

Watching the two of them fight, Karma felt a spark of inspiration strike him, "She means, you've put on the perfect boy routine for so long that you have problems with accepting you have sexual desires. Especially when your put into situations where you know you felt something that goes further than you just wanting to French, Cinderella," he said and when Gakushū turned to him he gave him a wink confusing the guy no doubt. He quickly made him realize what he was getting at though, when he turned to Minako with a grin, "You're not much better though, Cinderella!" said Karma slyly.

Jumping Minako looked over, "W-What do you mean by that!" she asked confused.

Getting up, Karma smirked and leaned in getting nose to nose with her making her blush when her eyes trailed down, "Minako-chan! Your just as bad as Asano-kun when it comes to intentional gropings!" he teased her. Pulling back, he smiled, "Accidental gropings and Okajima's gropings your able to brush it off but we both though when I get frisky with you. You'll look everywhere but right at me because just like Gakushū-kun, Minako-chan is embarrassed by her sexual desires!" he said ending with a whisper into her ear making her burn bright and shivered in pleasure.

Sighing to himself, Gakushū stood up and squashed down his fighting embarrassment and chose to give Minako a taste of her own medicine like Akabane. Earlier she was drunk on victory so she was able to squash down her usual shyness but now the tables had turned! Walking over to her when Akabane pulled away, he leaned against the table in front of her and looked her down. Giving her his cool calculated gaze, the one he knew she liked and smiled, "You've been playing a big game Minako-chan but your no better than me. Every time we met in the hall after my showers at your father's winter house you always looked flustered not to mention the time you walked in on me changing. That entire dinner you couldn't even look my way, so you should be punished for your arrogance, Minako-chan!" he said amused.

"What are you going on about?" Minako cried out flustered. Now that the high of winning was gone it was starting to come back to her.

Karma and Gakushū were in their boxers!

Letting her eyes dart between the two of them, she began to shake in embarrassment as her teenage hormones began to course through her. Both were very well defined, they weren't on Karasuma-sensei's level of muscular but they were both so…_nice_! Her imagination was running wild at the moment, with dirty thoughts. And she was ashamed to say many of those dirty thoughts involved her with both of them at the same time!

Although really, who could freaking blame her when looking at these two. Both of their were like freaking tens and she still couldn't completely understand how she manage to catch both of their attentions! She felt so plain next to them!

Just look at them!

Karma was so handsome; his legs were so long and his boxers were hanging rather low on his hips showing her skin and the way his hair was falling into his golden eyes was getting to her.

Gakushū was just as handsome, she couldn't help but take notice how board his shoulders were and she also like how slender his fingers were and watching him brush his bangs back, damn it.

Coming up from behind Karma pulled her back toward him while Gakushū took her front, they were so close that their combine body heat was setting her aflame. Then their combine scents of sandalwood and spices were making her mind swirl and spin, she couldn't focus. Feeling her knees buckle and a cold pleasure chill touch her, goosebumps spread like wildfire when they leaned in.

Gakushū took her right ear and Karma took her left, then in unison the both whispered the same two words, "Naughty girl," they said.

With that an explosion ruptured in Minako's mind and she fell back into Karma's waiting arms, "Let that teach you not to tease boys, Minako-chan!" teased Karma.

Sighing Ren finally make his appearance snack free, "So are you two done?" he asked.

Walking over Gakushū grabbed his clothes and began to dress, "It's late, I'm going to go. Akabane, your coming with-are you about to draw on her!" he exclaimed when he turned and found the red head about to give Minako cat whiskers.

Looking up, Karma smirked, "What, she makes a cute kitty cat!" he told him amused.

Rolling his eyes Gakushū reached over and snatched the pen from him tossing it away, "And I'm behind you, unbelievable!" he said before walking over and snatching Minako away. Putting her on the couch he walked back to the table and grabbed Akabane's clothes and shoved them into his chest, "Put your clothes on!" he snapped.

Smirking at that, Karma tossed his clothes onto the table, "Why would I do a thing like that! Minako won everything except my shoes and boxers! These are hers as is the money, so later!" he said casually walking away from them both, taking his keys out of his pockets before he left.

Watching him leave with twin looks of disbelief, both jumped when the door shut, "Did he just-" cried Ren running to the window pulling back the curtain. What he saw was Karma walking out his yard whistling as if nothing was amiss, "He is!" he exclaimed. That guy was freaking nuts! Shaking his head Gakushū grumbled under his breath and pulled on his shirt, smiling as he watched him Ren pointed out the window, "Not going to follow his lead?" asked Ren amused.

Whipping around on an amused Ren, he glared, "I'M NOT INSANE LIKE HIM!" barked Gakushū. Fuming he shook his head, "I refuse to go home in my underwear to my father! I don't care how far we've come, I'll just give her these later!" he snapped before taking his leave.

Chuckling at that Ren sighed when his door slammed for a second time, "So they'll leave you the money and even the clothes you won off them, huh?" he muttered.

Walking over to Minako, Ren sighed and pulled a fan off of his coffee table and began to wave it at the blondes flaming face, "Well that's one way to spend a birthday! I think Makoto would be proud!" he said in amusement.

* * *

Walking over to her house Minako pressed her hands against her cheeks and looked over to Ren, "Are you sure the blush is gone?" she asked him cautiously. Once she woke up, she passed out once more when she remembered what happened earlier. Then woke up again, were she spent an hour trying to calm down and get the blush off her face.

Smiling at that Ren nodded, "Your good!" he said amused.

Sighing Minako peered over apologetic, "Sorry about that, I probably made that really awkward for you," she said, she didn't know how she was going to face either boy tomorrow so she couldn't imagine how Ren must feel.

Shaking his head, Ren smiled, "It's alright, to be truthful as weird as it was seeing Gakushū like that it was also interesting seeing him like that! I'm also happy to see Karma is a rather decent guy, he seems to protect you in his own unique way," he said.

Nodding at that Minako sighed, "Karma-kun is great, sometimes a little trying but he's that way with everyone," she told him.

Peering at her interested as they enter the house, Ren followed Minako into the kitchen before speaking up, "So who made the first move?" he asked curious. He pretty much knew nothing about how she came to be with Karma. All he knew was suddenly the boy she like was coming over to her house to hang out with her and he even saw them exchanging kisses.

It was still strange seeing, the Karma Akabane, being gentle with a girl.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "It was the start of second semester, our teacher got a lot of us to go to this festival together and the day before we kind of had a rocky day. I was being his slave for a day due to certain things and it was around the time I just found out about the engagement. Because my emotions were so all over the place I started looking at him different and didn't like that. So, I asked him till I figured things out if he would leave me alone. When we confronted each other at the festival he was angry with me and I found that was harder than being with him and possibly never being with him. So, I confessed everything to him and he was relieved because he thought I was dropping him. He was jealous that it was possible that I found someone new…when I pointed it out it was so anti-climactic! It was just like a casual conversation!" she said amused, it was like they were talking about the weather!

Smiling at that, Ren nodded, "Was it everything you dreamed?" asked Ren.

"It was better than anything I could dream," Minako answered.

"I supposed that was easier than when you and Asano began things," said Ren casually.

Snorting at that, Minako nodded, "Yeah, that could have been much more graceful, but I still wouldn't change it," she told him.

"Not even your first kiss?" asked Ren.

Shrugging Minako smiled, "At least he made it memorable!" she told him.

With that Minako started to pull out pots and pans while Ren sat quietly watching as she debated over which pot she should use, "Can I ask you a personal question?" he questioned.

Looking up, Minako took in Ren's expression before nodding. Seeing that Ren took a deep breath, "Minako, I know you're not the kind of person to string any boy along. So, I'm not judging you I'm simply curious, what are you doing with Gakushū and Karma?" he asked.

Pausing Minako frowned at that, "Well…just having fun for now. I'm not ready to make any choices regarding relationships this year…I'm waiting for High School," she told him.

Cocking his head, Ren smiled, "You're going to get serious with them in High School and figure out who you want to be with?" he questioned.

Nodding she frowned, "I don't feel ready right now, plus now is not the time," she told him.

Smiling he nodded, "Alright, thank you for answering! Now, what's for dinner?" he asked.

Choosing the large pot Minako put it on the stove, "Lamb Stew on a bed of rice!" she said happily, making her way over to the fridge to get her marinated lamb. Then she headed over for two onions, garlic, two potatoes, and some carrots along with everything else she needed.

She had just put in the meat when she heard a knock on the door, putting the stove on a simmer she asked Ren to watch before heading for the door. Opening up she found Gakushū standing on the porch with a paper bag. Seeing her he thrust the bag into her arms, "My clothes as promise, I wasn't about to walk home naked like, Akabane," he said ready to leave.

"Wait, you don't have to give me these! I can also give you your money back," Minako cried.

Stopping in his retreat, Gakushū looked back and smiled, "We played poker and you won, no ifs, ands, or buts so your keeping everything," he said.

Smiling Minako cleared her throat when he started to leave again, "Well, um, seeing how your already here, want to stay for dinner? We're having lamb stew," she told him.

Pausing at that, Gakushū looked back, "Lamb Stew?" he asked.

Nodding she smiled, "Yeah, it's my favorite!" she told him.

"I've never had it," Gakushū said.

"It's good!" said Minako.

"I'm not above trying new things, beside I've yet to have a bad meal with you in charge," Gakushū said heading inside.

* * *

Staring down Rio, Minako sighed, "You didn't give him chocolate?!" she asked her.

Blushing Rio looked away and nodded, "Before you say anything…I just couldn't, not after watching Kayano. I just couldn't steal her thunder so it's just going to go unrequited," she told her.

Sighing Minako nodded, "And here I thought I be the one who went through life with her love unrequited, oh well, there's always other boys. I'll help you with them too!" Minako told her reaching over to give her best friend a big hug.

Patting her arm, Rio chuckled, "Thank you!" she told her.

"So how was the rest of your Valentine's Day?" asked Rio.

"Uneventful!" said Minako happily.

A lie of course but due to her rules regarding her birthday she always told everyone it was uneventful even though yesterday had been very eventful. She got double-teamed embarrassed by Gakushū and Karma, then went home made dinner and shared it with Gakushū. Much to her father's delight, then as every year she and Makoto made snippy comments back and forth.

Aside from all that though, she did get a nice gift from her dad!

He got her a surprise gift that at first made her have a heart attack! A box was deliver to the house and resting inside was a new bed set. A black comforter dotted with the various colorful faces of Korosensei, for a minute Minako wondered if her dad knew. Luckily though her father had been there and told her that he saw her room and had someone make this to match!

The comforter had matching sheets and pillowcases, so now she had a sensei bed set too and she couldn't be happier!

Peering over Rio pointed to the bags Minako had, "So what's that?" she asked.

Smiling Minako held them up for her to see, "Part of the plan, I have some sensei pillows in here, it's going to spark a fight between me and Kanzaki…you know for you-know-what," she told her.

Nodding at that Rio sighed, "Oh is that right," she said.

Looking at her Minako frowned, "What's wrong? Do you not want to do the plan?" she asked.

Shaking her head, Rio frowned, "It's not that…it's just, are you sure you want to put yourself though this, even if it's all staged. Doesn't it upset you to have Kanzaki pretend she hates you?" she asked.

Pausing Minako turned to Rio and grabbed her shoulder with a serious look, "Rio, I can suffer anything for the sake of fire! I'll do just fine since I'm doing this for fire! Bring on hailstorms and blizzards! Nothing will stop me from avenging my one true love! FIRE!" Minako yelled to the stars.

Walking her charge head, Rio sighed, "If fire ever gains a body and existence, Asano and Karma are so dumped," she said shaking her head.

Speaking up and reminding her of his existence, Itona cleared his throat, "They're also dumped if vampires and demons turn out to be real," he told her.

Looking back, Rio frowned, "No, I mean I'm sure Karma would be willing to become a vampire if they turned real so I wouldn't say he would necessarily get dumped. He probably would do it just to do it too, I could see him wanting to be a vampire," she muttered. It wouldn't be Karma changing to suit Minako it would just be him wanting the powers of a vampire and that suiting Minako just fine.

Asano on the other, she couldn't see him willing becoming a vampire of his own free will. Although if he was every forcefully turned or accidently turned, then he would totally take over the system. Or whatever Vampires had…he would probably take over anything he was involved with.

Asano liked being the top dog and in charge, while Karma liked being top dog and left to do what he wanted without any cares.

Continuing up the hill it wasn't long before they arrived at the top and what Rio found was a small crowd of girls, including Minako, surrounding Bitch-sensei who seemed off in bliss-town. Coming up on her Rio leaned over, "What's up with her?" she asked.

Shrugging Minako frowned, "I just found everyone around her, she looks high…think she's turned to drugs?" she asked Rio.

Snorting at that Rio shook her head, "Maybe she got lucky last night, wasn't she supposed to go see Karasuma-sensei for Valentine's day?" she asked heading inside.

Following after Minako frowned, "I just don't see that, Karasuma-sensei seems like the kind of guy who would want marriage before sex. I could be wrong though but that's what I always felt," she said casually as the entered the classroom.

Nodding at that Rio made her way to her seat and dropped her stuff off before joining Minako at her seat taking Okuda's empty seat, "Your probably right, maybe he said I like you last night. Ever since the God of Death incident he has gotten a lot nicer toward her. I've even heard some nice words directed her way!" confessed Rio.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "Maybe hearing about Korosensei's lost chance at love with Yukimura-san made him rethink things. I know she is attractive to him," she told her.

"How did you find that out?" asked Rio curious.

Giving an awkward laugh Minako scratched her head nervously, "Well you remember that day you all started pushing them together, me and sensei did some stuff together. I overheard some people call me weird looking and ugly, I kind of felt bad and he dragged it out of me. Then he said that I shouldn't listen because he thinks I'm very pretty, just like Irina-sensei. Told me not to mind someone who was probably just prejudice," she told her.

"So, he's aware she's pretty," said Rio.

"I don't think there's a single person in the world who unaware that Irina is hot," snorted Minako.

Grinning at that Rio rubbed her hands and laughed, "Maybe we should try to push them together again," she said evilly.

Rolling her eyes Minako reached over to flick her forehead, "Last time that happened you guys pushed her right into the arms of G.O.D! Who is not the kind of guy a girl should go to when they're down! He's the rebound guy who turns out to be your possessive stalker!" she scolded.

Rubbing her forehead, Rio smiled, "There, there, I was just having some fun with you!" she said.

Chatting for several more minutes it wasn't long before the classroom filled back up and Korosensei entered the room. Opening up the door he smiled at them all from under his elephant nose…she wondered what poison chocolate did that to him. Chuckling at them all he pointed to his nose, "Sensei just had a poisoned bon-bon nothing to worry about!" he said happily.

With that explained they began the morning and once attendance was taken he looked around with a growing smile, "So, would anybody like to share their Valentine experience yesterday!" he asked looking around at each everyone. All he got was sourpuss expression, after all they all knew he watched each and every one of them yesterday as they gave chocolate. Chuckling he waved his tentacles, "Oh come now! Surely someone has something to share!" he said amused.

Looking around finding no volunteers, Karma to everyone's surprised rose his hands with a little smirk adoring his face. Giving him a questioning look Minako wondered what he was up too, "Karma-kun! You wish to share?" asked Korosensei intrigued.

Nodding at that Karma pointed to Minako, "Yesterday, Minako got me out of my pants!" he said happily with a shit-eating grin on his face.

The whole room froze and Minako gawked mortified at Karma who just sat beside her looking like Christmas came early. The reaction started when the door slammed open and Irina looked in with flashing eyes practically panting with her excitement, "What, what, what!" she cried out. The class followed suit and Korosensei began to turn a mixture of green and purple looking unable to breath.

"Karma!" yelled Minako standing up, glaring at him furious she had tears of humiliation in the corners of her eyes as she waited for him to fix this.

Looking at her, he frowned and sighed, "Right, right sorry, I should be more specific, I know how much of a stickler you are with the details," he said. With that he turned back to the class and held up a finger, "Correction, Minako got me and Asano out of our pants!" he said sporting and even bigger grin, one that would rival the Cheshire Cat!

With that the classroom's, 'What', reached the frequency only dogs could hear and Irina raced across the classroom and began slapped Minako on the back laughing and grinning, "I knew you were my niece! Good job, a threesome for your first time, that's my girl!" she said rubbing her head.

Blushing at that Minako shook her head struggling for correct everyone but it was hard with the whole class going wild. Okajima was in a corner sobbing like a baby talking about his Queen becoming impure, meanwhile the girls were all around her trying to ask her for details or what happened. While the boy started to tease her while others like Isogai and Nagisa went to Karma trying to see if he was playing a joke and scolding him if he was.

All the while Korosensei began to turn a shade of grey as half of him seemed to melt and the other half just…deflated…it was just odd looking.

Shaking as they all surrounded the two of them, Minako turned dark crimson before finally exploding flailing her arms about as she shouted, "It wasn't like that, it was just poker! POKER!" she cried tearfully before running out of the classroom still screaming poker.

Calming down at that the classroom dissolving into mutters, sighing himself Nagisa looking over to Karma disapprovingly. He just laughed and smiled though, shaking his head Nagisa frowned, "Your so mean to her, you know you're going to have to make this up to her right!" he said.

Waving him off, Karma chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good that was just revenge, she did swindle me out of the clothes on my back and I didn't even get to win any of hers…save for a sock," he said waving said sock in front of Nagisa.

"Seriously what the hell did you do with her yesterday," asked Nagisa.

With that all cleared up, Megu and Hinata went out to retrieve Minako while Rio and the others attempted to kill Korosensei to snap him out of his…oddness. Once everyone was back inside Minako glared at Karma and explained everything, "I didn't do anything with them. I just played poker with them and to make things interesting I suggested strip poker," she grumbled.

"Well, I'm still proud!" said Irina amused.

"Teh, don't play coy, Minako! You suggested strip poker to swindle me and Asano out of all our money," snorted Karma.

Looking away with a humph, Minako crossed her arms, "Not my fault you two took the bait. Just means you two are little perverts! Besides Ren warned you didn't he," she told him.

At the mention of him, Karma frowned, "Speaking of which, he's not into you so how the hell does he know you win at poker?" he asked her.

Smiling Minako looked over, "I have more than, 'Hey, lets turn this into strip poker to make things more interesting.' I have lots of tricks up my sleeves!" she said victoriously.

Pulling their attention back toward him, Korosensei laughed, "Oh, ho-ho-ho! Do I smell a challenger, I'll have you know I use to be quite the accomplish poker player back in my day!" he said pulling out a deck of cards. Passing the cards back and forth between his tentacles, on his face appeared the four suits, "What do you say Minako-chan! Care for a game, if you win, sensei will nix homework for a week but if I win homework is doubled!" he said.

Laughing at that Minako gestured around the classroom, "That's up to everyone," she told him.

"Well what do you all say?" asked Korosensei grinning.

Rolling his eyes, Terasaka sighed, "Whatever," he said.

"I wanna see Queen play poker," said Okajima raising his hand.

"Me too!" said Hinano happily.

With that most of the desk were cleared and Korosensei produced a small table they could use for poker and sat down waiting. Sighing at that Minako got up and headed over, "I guess we're delaying class then," she said sitting down. They spent an hour playing and in the beginning Korosensei started off strong and gave everyone a lesson in cards, from where they originated to the different game and who developed them. He even talked about suits, along with giving a little bit of history on the French and the Germans and even the different kinds of suits that floated around. By the end of it though just like Gakushū and Karma he fell.

He was a lot harder to trip up than the boys, mostly because she couldn't use her sexuality successfully on him but he fell just like them. Half way toward the end he even started to throw in things to bet out of desperation but no matter what he was done. Crossing her arms while Korosensei sat on the other of the table sobbing, Minako sighed, "Since this is our first time, I'll let you pay me back by not spying on me when I'm with Karma or Gakushū," she told him standing up.

"Alright! No homework!" cheered Maehara.

"Why are you so good at stuff that gets you more money?" asked Isogai.

Reaching over Minako patted his shoulder, "Because I like a sense of victory and when I see the dollar signs racking up I get my fix!" she told him happily.

"I still can't bluff like you," said Rio sighing.

"It takes time!" said Minako happily.

Sniffing Korosensei rubbed his nose and rose up from his spot on the ground and whined, "It's time to start class," he said shuffling off dragging the table behind him.

Smiling as he trailed off Minako went back to her her desk and they finally started class, it was smooth sailing as Korosensei taught them and then finally lunch came. Waltzing in to join Yada and Hinano at their desk, Bitch-sensei paused when she spotted bags at Minako's desk. During the earlier commotion she didn't notice them, "Minako, what are those things," she asked pointing over.

Looking to the side as Karma pulled his chair up beside her, Minako pulled up one of the bags and smiled, "Um I wanted to get your guys opinion on this," she said as Karma began on a juice box.

"You made something new?" asked Hara intrigued.

Smiling Minako chuckled, "Yeah, I was up late a couple of nights ago. I couldn't get to sleep so I was watching TV and saw a commercial for these things called FlipaZoo. Other than those being creepy and looking like their pooping each other out it got me thinking!" she told them.

"Late night TV is never a good thing," mutter Chiba.

Smiling Minako pulled out a pillow of a very familiar looking man, "Ta-da! Transformable sensei, see he goes from the God of Death to Korosensei!" she cried pulling the cloth up and over, showing them all the round yellow face of Korosensei.

Staring the whole class sighed in unison, "Chiba called it, late night TV is never good," said Rinka.

Pouting at that Minako pulled the cloth back to God of Death sensei, "Oh boo on you all," she muttered before looking over when Kanzaki stood up.

Frowning at her, Kanzaki pointed, "Minako-chan you need to stop with all of this sewing nonsense! Can't you see your making Korosensei uncomfortable, you like a stalker! Don't you have enough boys on your plate," she said firmly.

Looking at her Minako frowned, "Excuse me?" she asked.

Crossing her arms, Kanzaki frowned, "It's really creepy, you make pillows of him, a plushie, a big plushie and even a plate. What's next a body pillow?" she asked.

"Who told you about that!" snapped Minako.

"Wait there is," asked Mimura surprised.

Frowning Minako walked around her desk, "There's nothing wrong with me making sensei and if he is creeped out by it all then I'll stop. So, sensei are your creeped out?" she asked making her way over to an alarmed and wary looking Korosensei.

Walking over Kanzaki pointed to Korosensei, "You can't put him on the spot, Minako! Of course he's not going to say whether he likes it or not in front of everyone! He's not going to embarrass you!" she commented with a frown.

"What was that?" asked Minako marching up to Kanzaki, getting nose to nose both girls glared.

Watching the two glare at each other, Korosensei reached out and forced them apart, "Now, now ladies, please don't get into a fight over me. Kanzaki-chan, I don't mind Minako's memorabilia! After all, it is a form of flattery so please don't fight! Let's have a good lunch!" he said looking between the two expectantly.

Sighing at that, Minako frowned, "Fine, I'm sorry Kanzaki-chan," she said apologetically.

Frowning at that Kanzaki sighed, "Alright," she said.

Nodding at that Korosensei looked between the two for a minute before he slowly made his way over to the window and opened it up, "Alright well if you're alright and promise not to fight I'll be heading off to Ireland, I hear of this pub that makes the best coddle and corned beef sandwiches!" he said looking between the two of them.

Getting nothing he nodded and backed away, waiting only a few more minutes it wasn't long before he jetted off. Blocking her face Minako closed the window and turned with a smile, "Alright what does everyone really think of my new invention!" she cried out holding up sensei.

"Creepy," said Chiba.

"Weird," said Megu.

"Strange," cried Rio.

"Stop making this crap," said Karma.

Laughing as Minako fumed, Kanzaki took the pillow from her with a smile, "Well I think it's cute, also this is what his human-self looked like?" she asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I really need to show you guys that hand-drawn photo I got from, G.O.D," Minako told her.

"Before we move on, what is coddle?" asked Okajima.

"Layers of pork sausages bacon, somewhat fatty back bacon, sliced potatoes and onions. That's usually what makes it up but like every recipe there's some give and take," said Minako.

"You've had it before?" asked Nagisa surprised.

Nodding at that Minako smiled, "Yeah, I had it one summer when mama took us all to England, we went to Wales, Ireland, and Scotland as well and had all kinds of dishes over there…a lot of potato based dishes in Ireland," she told them all.

Totting back to Karma she sat down and handed him some new juice while he finished off his other, "So what's in the other bag," he asked nodding down to the second bag as he took the box.

Smiling at that Minako reached down and pulled out another pillow showing everyone her other creation, that being a pillow of G.O.D, "It's flip one, just like sensei too!" she told him. With that she demonstrated, pulling at the flap she pulled it over and showed everyone his skull face.

"What is wrong with you?! Why would you make that?" cried Terasaka.

Reaching over Karma grabbed the pillow from her and smiled, "I don't know, I think it's kind of cool, better that Korosensei's that's for sure," he said. He actually might have Minako make him one, he kind of liked it, "Seriously, I hate the guy but I actually wouldn't mind it. It's just the right level of creepy for me to like it," he said passing it over to Minako.

Leaning up against Karma, Minako beamed at the guy, "Aww, that's the sweetest thing you've ever told me," she said happily.

"If you two make out I'm going to puke," said Sugino frowning.

Smirking at that the red head thrust his thumb toward Terasaka, "Do it in Terasaka's lunch," said Karma leaning over, only to stop when Hazama pulled the pillow out of Minako's hands interrupting them before anything happened.

Looking down at the pillow, Hazama flipped it back and forth, "If your taking orders, I'll place one myself, I hated that jerk but I got to admit…the skull face was pretty cool," she said passing it back.

"Consider it done! I'll start them when I get home," said Minako.

With that classroom conversation went back to the usual with everyone eating and chatting about various things. Looking up when he finished his lunch, Chiba looked out, "So what's next on your and Kanzaki-chan's fighting?" he asked curious.

Smiling at his question, the raven hair beauty explained, "Vandalism, both secret and accidently," Kanzaki told him happily while her and Kayano shared their lunches.

Nodding at that Minako chuckled, "Along with that, we're going to up our fights but not make them necessarily about Korosensei. We're going to make it seem like our relationship is deteriorating because of him, to make it more real," she told them.

"You seemed to know an awful lot about how to make this look real," said Kayano off-handedly.

Gaining a strained smile, Minako let out a hollow chuckle, "Yeah, let's just say experience is the world's best teacher," she told her.

Wincing at that, Kayano twiddled her fingers, "Um, right, sorry," she told her.

Reaching over Karma patted Minako's head, "There, there," he told her.

Standing up Irina yawned, "Well, I'm heading back in the teacher's room so try to keep it down, also Minako you keep Karma out. I don't want to wake up with crap on my face," she demanded.

Watching her leave Minako nodded, "Alright," she muttered. Sitting quietly, she waited a good three minutes before getting up. Making her way to the front of the classroom she turned to face everyone with a frown, "Um guys, before lunch ends and Korosensei returns I need to tell you something. First do not get angry because I didn't mention it yesterday because of Valentine's Day. Second, just don't freak out please," she told them all.

"What the hell are you about to tell us? Nothing good ever comes from you," said Terasaka shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes, Minako sighed, "G.O.D visited me the day before," she told them.

It was like a wave passed through the classroom, standing up in unison both Karma and Itona glared at Minako looking ready to tell her off. Holding up her hand, she glared, "Before you start, do you really think I can do anything about him visiting me? I mean seriously, it's not like I call him on the phone and ask him over," she said a little annoyed.

Grumbling at that, Karma sat back down with an annoyed grunt, "Carry on," he muttered.

Nodding at that Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out the present G.O.D gave her yesterday, "Yesterday he dropped by and gave me this. It's a bunch of poisons none of them lethal, he gave me this and then he gave me a warning," she told them all.

"A warning about what?" asked Megu calmly, her eyes narrowed at the seriousness of the situation.

Frowning Minako looked around, "We all need to be on high alert, he told me that somethings coming but didn't give me any details on it. He just told me to practice my disappearing and escaping," she told them all.

"Somethings coming," said Isogai, pondering that warning.

Crossing his arms, Maehara looked around, "Maybe, the government. Something tells me he wouldn't worry about other assassins, he was the world's best so he probably thinks little of other assassins," he commented.

"Wait, I'm confused, how did the God of Death come see you Queen? He's with Karasuma-sensei's people, isn't he?" asked Okajima confused.

Sighing at all that Minako shook her head, "Shiro has G.O.D, you all remember that night we learned about Korosensei's real identity. The guy in all black was him," she told them.

Looking at her amazed, Kimura frowned, "How on earth did you manage to figure that out? Did he tell you or something?" he asked.

Shrugging Minako frowned, "I just knew, I'm sensitive to stares," she told him.

Sighing Hinata crossed her arms, "This isn't good, what should we do?" she asked.

"The only thing we can do…train and prepare for anything," said Isogai.

"So, we're going to up our training?" asked Minako looking out.

Nodding Isogai frowned, "Yes, everyone, from this day forth we give our all in training, give a hundred percent! Our enemy has lost the element of surprise so let's keep a look out," he cried.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your thoughts**


End file.
